Dragon of the Elements
by Draconis678
Summary: After observing him fighting against the Demon King of his world, Lucifer Sirzechs brings a demon by the name of Kenshin to Kuoh where he soon passes out from his injuries, he is reincarnated as a Devil by Rias who reincarnated the soul he just took in. How will this new twist affect the world around him, and did his family have history in this world? He would soon find out.
1. To Become One with a Super Pervert

?: Soo...what are you doing here?

Draconis: So we're doing that huh? Fine. I recently finished watching the show, liked it and decided I wanted to write something about it using my OC.

?: And what happens to the main character?

Draconis: He'll still be there, but how he will be there is a surprise.

?: You're already writing two stories, three if you ever decide to finish one of those lemons you have sitting on your flash drive.

Draconis: One, They will still be updated, two, this was a plot bunny that just wouldn't scurry off, and three, Bite me.

?: Eww no.

Sirzechs: Well, why don't we begin?

Draconis: Sirzechs? What are you doin' here?

Sirzechs: Hm? I am the first character you will be introducing, am I not?

Draconis: Aaah! Don't spoil it!

Sirzechs: Oh calm down, it's going to happen right away so it's not like I spoiled anything important.

Draconis: Yeah I guess.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 1

To Become One with a Super Pervert.

Draconis: Begin!

Edit: I forgot to add the Disclaimer. I do not own Highschool DxD. It is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi

(start)

In Underworld's capitol, Hades stood a single man, a single devil in the courtyard of the castle. "Hmm.." He said watching a screen he had made of his own magic. The man had long crimson hair, and wore a blue mantle and dark-silverish armor with gold lining. This man was Lucifer Sirzechs, the Lord of the Devils.

On the screen was a battle, not taking place in his own world, but a battle nonetheless. It showed a man with similarly colored hair as Sirzechs, but shorter. The man wore a tattered red chinashirt and matching red pants, as well as a black jacket. Across from him stood a shirtless man with black eyes, yellow irises, and regally cut hair, wearing gray martial artist's pants. He was muscled, much more so than his opponent who had a leaner build. In this man's hand was a glowing blade of white. Looking at it made Sirzechs uncomfortable, so he refocused on the other man.

"Lord Sirzechs, what are you doing out here?" Sirzechs turned his head to find a woman walking up to him with silver hair, braided in the front along her face, but tied in the back making it look thicker. She wore a blue/white maid's outfit.

"Oh, it's just you Grayfia." Sirzechs said. "I'm merely watching this battle."

"Oh. You've been interested in that man for quite awhile." Grayfia said. "I still believe those cat ears on the head of the red haired one look out of place on such a serious man." She said with a smile.

"Yes. I've researched his entire history in my spare time. He's of the Kuroshi Youkai Dragon Clan. He's the last male of their kind to boot." Sirzechs said.

"The Kuroshi? You mean the allies of that Cat Demon Clan, who your own clan made an alliance with during the war?" Grayfia asked.

"The very same." Sirzechs said. "It's a shame that he's the only one left in the present day of his world."

"Present day of his world?" Grayfia asked.

"He and his sister found a way to transverse time itself." Sirzechs said. "She's gone, but he still fights to this minute."

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my family and I, Forbesii!" The crimson haired man shouts.

"We'll see about that, Kenshin." The muscled man, known as Forbesii said.

"Kuroshi Kenshin." Sirzechs said.

"I believe it would be Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, My Lord." Grayfia said. "He has the ears of those Cat Youkai."

"Ah, of course." Sirzechs said. He watched as Forbesii began to brutalize the one known as Kenshin after a short offensive from Kenshin.

"Oh dear. He's being demolished." Grayfia said, concern in her voice.

"He and his sister fought a god prior to this fight, he's rightfully exhausted." Sirzechs said.

"A god? Interesting." Grayfia said.

Two other demons came to Kenshin's aid. "Those are his parents." Sirzechs said. Grayfia nodded and watched as Kenshin blinded Forbesii and hacked off his sword arm, and restrained him while the male demon hit Forbesii with his strongest attack. "...I want to bring him here." Sirzechs said.

"The one known as Kenshin?" Grayfia asked as the attack progressed through the course of five strikes.

"Yes, I've looked through his history as I said, he's a tortured soul who is hounded to his doom by the very world he just saved, in the present era of that world." Sirzechs said. "There's no future in that for him...even if he has comrades, the world will seek to take them away until he's so lost in despair that he takes his own life. Especially since his only means of refuge from it, an organization called Rikudou was completely annihilated."

"You sympathize with him don't you?" Grayfia asked. "That's why you want to bring him here, to give him an escape from it all."

"Well that's part of it." Sirzechs said. "I was hoping to have him and Rias encounter one another."

"Are you still concerned about the Phenex clan?" Grayfia asked.

"Somewhat, among other things. Our hands are tied at the moment." Sirzechs said. "I was hoping this one could befriend and protect her when necessary." "She has her pieces, but she doesn't have a full set."

The two watched as Forbesii and Kenshin crashed into the ground and Forbesii vanished. "You know, if Rias finds out you did this, I can't imagine she'd be too thrilled about it." Grayfia said. "Unless she needs it she'd rather you not help her."

"So I tell him to keep it under wraps." Sirzechs said.

"And if he protests?" Grayfia asks.

"I'll deal with that." Sirzechs said as he saw Kenshin levitating into the air. "Well if I'm going to do this I better do it now." He said as a magic circle appeared under his feet. The same circle appeared on Kenshin's back as he vanished, changing his destination. While it happened, Sirzechs slipped part of himself into the circle on Kenshin's back and closed the screen. "Well, I must be going."

Meanwhile, Kenshin appeared in a meadow. "Uhhnn..." Kenshin rose up and immediately winced. "What the...? This doesn't look like the River of Time. Grrh..." He got to his feet. "Not good..." He started walking in a random direction.

What Sirzechs had failed to notice about the blade Forbesii had used, was that it killed a demon's regenerative factor. _"Ugh...I give myself about...five minutes before I pass out from blood loss, seven until I bleed out." _

Two minutes later. He came up to a park, He saw a nearly nude black haired woman wearing next to nothing, with black angel wings. On the ground was a young man with brown hair, wearing a black jacket, matching pants and a white shirt. He was bleeding as the woman pointed a glowing spear at him. _"That woman...is she...? !" Kenshin thought. _

He hardened his gaze and tapped into what little magic he had left. _"Serene Conqueror!" He thought. _

"!" The woman's head snapped toward him, eyes wide with shock. _"Such power, from a dying man? !" _

"You were going to attack that person on the ground. I will not allow that." Kenshin said as he raised his hand. "I may be on my last legs, but I am far from dead. Leave or test my wrath."

"..." The woman stepped back as Kenshin stepped forward. _"I shouldn't, I've never seen this man before...who knows what he is capable of." _She took off and Kenshin approached the young man.

"..." The young man looked up as Kenshin made it up to him. "Who are you...?"

Kenshin's legs gave out and he knelt down next to him. "I'm another dyin' fool. The names Kenshin, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin...or Kuroshi T. Kenshin. Yourself?"

"H-Hyoudou Issei..." The young man gasped out.

"Heh, nice ta meet ya." Kenshin said with a pained grin. "Huh?" He said as he saw multiple lines developing on Issei's feet and legs before the former shattered to nothing.

"Wh-What's going on?" Issei asked.

"Your...your body is slowly starting to disintergrate." Kenshin said.

"Really...? Huh...I guess I've lost so much blood...I can't feel it anymore." Issei said with a tired grin.

"Yeah...shame though...you won't even leave a corpse to bury at this rate." Kenshin said.

"Yeah...that sucks." Issei said.

An idea came to mind. "Say...tell you what...I can pull your soul out and you can pass on with me...it'll be like we're both leaving the same body." Kenshin said.

"My soul? What are you?" Issei asked.

"I'm a demon." Kenshin answered.

"I see...well, I'm gonna die anyway...so why not." Issei said.

"Alright." Kenshin said as a white aura surrounded his hand. "You may feel colder, it will only be temporary."

"It's fine." Issei said as Kenshin's hand phased through his chest. "Aaah..."

"..." Kenshin said nothing as his hand moved about inside Issei.

"You know...if I was going to die...I'm kinda peeved that you're not a sexy woman with a nice chest." Issei said with a weak laugh.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "I'm sure there's not a straight man alive who wouldn't feel a little miffed about something like that." "Alright...here we go."

"Haah!" Issei gasped as his soul was ripped from his body. A small orb rested in Kenshin's palm, before immediately sinking in. Issei's body shattered completely and Kenshin fell forward, rolling onto his back. _"Everything OK in there?" _

"_Ah, Y-Yeah." Issei said. _

"_Yosh...Alright...now we just have to wait for the cold embrace of death." Kenshin thought. _

"_Hope it's a beautiful, busty woman." Issei said with hopeful eyes._

"_Hahahahaha..." Kenshin chuckled as he passed out from blood loss. _

A moment later, a young woman with long crimson hair not unlike Sirzechs'. She wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She glanced back. _"Those damn Fallen Angels, what were they trying to hide?" She thought. _

She walked up to the prone body, expecting it to be Hyoudou Issei whom she had been observing for the past few days while he dated a fallen angel in disguise, but was confused when she found Kenshin instead. "Who is this person? What happened to Issei?" She wondered. "Regardless this one looks like he's been through hell." She went to her knees and placed her hands on his chest. "!" Her eyes went wide. _"What in the? ! This man has at least three times the potential Issei had...wait...two souls? Hmm..." She thought. "In any case...this one interests me and I'm curious about the whole two souls thing." _She took out a crimson pawn chess piece and pressed it against Kenshin's chest.

"Nothing..." She said. She looked at the top of the pawn and saw a fraction reading one eighth. "So that's how it is...well no matter." She took out seven more pawns and pressed them against his torso. They glew with a red light and sank in. Kenshin's wounds healed and the tone of his skin, which was pale from blood loss returned to normal. "Hm...this one's a demon, even before I got to him he was a demon, now he's a demon/devil hybrid. Regardless, I can't let him stay out here, but I can't take him to Issei's house right now either. I suppose he can rest in the bed at the clubroom." She placed her hand on his chest. "Oh dear..." She said as she scanned him over one more time. "Only his fatal wounds healed completely and he's barely got enough energy to sustain himself." "Alright, I better get moving." She said as a red magic circle appeared underneath the two and they vanished.

(break)

_In Kenshin's mind_

Kenshin and Issei looked around. "Huh, I guess we're not dead..." Kenshin said.

"So...what's that mean for me?" Issei asked.

"You're a squatter inside of my body." Kenshin said with an eyeroll. "Lovely."

"D...Does it annoy you?" Issei asked.

"Not so much. I have experience in this sort of thing." Kenshin said.

"...How?" Issei said.

"Eh, I don't know you well enough to say, no offense." Kenshin said.

"Well we're going to be basically living together. Why not?" Issei said.

"Because to a normal human like you, such a thing would be unbelievable." Kenshin said. He looked to his left. "Hey is that a busty woman in a string bikini? !"

"Where? !" Issei said taking his eyes off of Kenshin.

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared behind Issei chopping him in the back of the neck. "..." He lowered him down gently. "Sorry, but something tells me my company didn't exactly want to meet you just yet."

"Oh? You noticed me?" Kenshin turned to find Sirzechs walking up to him.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before someone gives me the slip in my own head." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Sirzechs Gremory, better known as Lucifer Sirzechs." Sirzechs introduced. "And contrary to what you said, Hell isn't really that hot."

"Lucifer, as in the ruler of Hell?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, although we call it the Underworld." Sirzechs said. "That said...I've observed you for quite some time now Kuroshi Kenshin."

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I've observed you during your work with the Rikudou organization, I've seen you walk into heavily armed strongholds and walk back out as it toppled around you. Against a demon god, a false god." Sirzechs said. "You are nearly unmatched in battle and that..."

"Oh you dirty bitch work the shaft!" Kenshin interrupted.

"Ex...cuse you?" Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kenshin said waving his hand. "It's just sometimes I like to dirty talk when someone's Sucking. My. Dick." He said with narrowed eyes.

"...Perhaps I should just skip to my point." Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps you should." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Like I said I am Sirzechs Gremory and..."

"And I'm Waldo, guess where I am!" Kenshin said as his outfit shifted to a beanie with a red/white stripped sweater and blue jeans.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here." Sirzechs said with an annoyed glare.

"And so am I, and I'm failing...and I'm sorry for that." Kenshin said. "It's just...I'm a liiiittttlle bit agitated right now." "I was fighting a Demon King before I came here and was on my way back to my home time era. Only to find myself in a world I do not recognize. My twin sister's going to be distraught unless I get back there!"

"Actually, part of your soul split off when I brought you here." Sirzechs said. "It likely stayed in that world."

"You brought me here? !" Kenshin shouts with a scowl.

"Yes, but list-" Sirzechs said.

"NO! You listen, what the fuck gives you the right to take me from my home? !" Kenshin interrupted, bearing his fangs at Sirzechs.

"I've observed you and even delved into your history." Sirzechs said.

"And? !" Kenshin shouts as he held his hand out to his left as a black nodachi with red flames painted on appeared in his hand.

"Do you honestly see a happy future for yourself in that world?" Sirzechs asked.

"!" All the proverbial fire Kenshin had was gone as his eyes went slightly wide with shock.

"Well?" Sirzechs asked, crossing his arms.

"You don't understand...I don't care if part of my soul split off, I need to be back there with...!" Kenshin said.

"You want to be sure your twin sister, the remnants of your family and the few friends you do have remain safe." Sirzechs said with a smile. "It's admirable, but you needn't worry. After you passed out, you were reincarnated along with this boy as a devil, like me. Well...in your case it's a hybrid, a demon and a devil." "When you reincarnate your soul regenerates, so it's plausible to assume that the other half of your soul has regenerated in full as well."

"...I...I see..." Kenshin said bowing his head.

"You're still going to miss them. I realize this, but...in the meantime I have a favor to ask of you." Sirzechs said.

"Well, there would be no point in me going back, so shoot." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"I called you here because I thought you were a capable warrior. I want to ask you to protect my younger sister, Rias." Sirzechs said. "She has others doing the same, but I just want to be sure. You will basically be answering to her."

"Yay..." Kenshin said unenthusiastically.

"Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy it Kenshin." Sirzechs said with a sympathetic smile.

"If she has others protecting her, why do you need me?" Kenshin asked.

"There's only three of them. And while Rias is strong and puts on a strong front, she is still vulnerable." Sirzechs said. "That and she is also prone to being overwhelmed due to those few numbers. As Lucifer I can't show favoritism to anyone."

"..." Kenshin smiled. "I get it, you're just a concerned elder brother at heart. Well I can certainly sympathize with that, I mean I was ready to try and tear your head off if you didn't send me back for that reason.

Sirzechs heard him, but felt like feigning ignorance. "What?"

"Nothing." Kenshin said turning his head.

Sirzechs chuckled to himself. "Alright, you should be all healed now. But be warned. As a devil you cannot interact with holy objects. So that means your seven charms are now useless to you and your ability to make clones is gone now too."

"Whaaaaattt?" Kenshin said with a deflated tone. "Laaaammmmeee..." He whined.

"You might have crafted them as a demon, but they still used holy magic." Sirzechs said. "But don't worry, a new weapon will make themselves available to you and this Issei fellow...I hope..." He said with a sweatdrop.

"Gee, you inspire sooo much confidence Sirzechs." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to look on the bright side." Sirzechs said with a shrug.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said. "Alright, I'll see you around."

"Oh I'm sure, Oh! Before you go, please don't tell Rias I put you here." Sirzechs said as Kenshin awoke.

"...Seriously, where's the busty woman?" Issei said looking around, waking up after Sirzechs had left.

Kenshin awoke to a room he did not recognize. _"Where am I?" _

"_No idea, think we might be in a hospital or something? And seriously, where is that busty woman you were talking about?" Issei asked. _

"_Ugh, not now Issei." Kenshin thought as he tried to rise up, only to realize he was being held. "Huh?" He looked to his right and found the sleeping face of a young woman with long red hair. "Who is this?" _

"_I know this person! It's...It's...damn, It's on the tip of my tongue!" Issei said. _

Kenshin gave her a once over. _"...This woman...she's stunning!" _He glanced down only for his face to dye scarlet as he noticed the woman was completely nude. He shot out of bed as she awoke.

"_Oh baby! !" Issei gushed, knowing exactly who this was now._

"Is something wrong?" She asked with sleepy eyes.

"I-I didn't get drunk and drag you to a love motel did I?" Kenshin asked.

"Worry not, I'm still a virgin." She said with a smile as she walked over to the chair at the corner of the room where a folded up set of her clothes were.

"Thank god...aah!" Kenshin yelped as he rubbed his head. _"The fuck? !" He thought. _

"_I dunno, it hurt me too." Issei said rubbing his head. _

"Hmm, I guess the reincarnation was a success, you're now a devil." She said.

"Before we continue, who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh right. I am Rias Gremory." She introduced as she started getting dressed.

"_Is she wearing a thong?" Kenshin wondered. "In any case...that was quick." He thought. _

"_What do you mean?" Issei asked. _

"_Don't worry about it." Kenshin thought. _

He looked away from her as turned toward him. "You know I don't mind if you stare. We were just laying in bed together, in the nude at that."

"We?" Kenshin said before looking down. "Oh damn!" He said covering his privates with his hands.

"Relax. I've already seen it, and you've already seen me so there really should be no tension." Rias said as she walked toward him and turned around in front of him. "Could you hook that for me?"

"Sure." Kenshin said as he hooked her bra together. "By the way, My name's Kenshin, Kuroshi T. Kenshin."

"Oh? A Kuroshi hm?" Rias said as she walked over to finish changing.

"You know of them?" Kenshin asked. _"That's strange." He thought. _

"Of course." She said. "Many years ago that clan of demons came to our world. My clan of devils even has an alliance with them that still stands to this day."

"I see..." Kenshin said.

"I have books on my clan's history if you'd like to thumb through them sometime." Rias offered.

"That's fine, it's not like I think you're lying to me or anything." Kenshin said. "I'll keep it in mind though."

"Hmm, you're awfully accepting of the whole becoming a devil thing." Rias noted.

"Meh, I was already a demon." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Now...where are my clothes?"

"Hmhm...getting cold?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Hot actually." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Rias said as she put the rest of her clothes on.

"Yeah, come here and touch my arm." Kenshin said holding his right arm out.

Rias shrugged and approached him. She laid her hand on his bicep. "Oh...Oh wow that is warm..." She started rubbing her cheek against it. "I knew it felt oddly warm under the covers, but now I know why."

"Whose the one feeling cold now?" Kenshin asked with a small grin. "We dragon youkai, which I am half of have higher body temperatures than normal. However at times it builds and builds until we get heat sickness. Our clothes are specially made to regulate our bodily temperature."

"Oh, well I was having your clothes repaired while we were asleep." Rias said. "That should be them there." She said pointing behind him."

"Hm?" He turned around. "Yep that's them." He said walking over to the stack of folded clothes, but not before turning his head. "You know it's impolite to stare."

"Oh, just returning the favor from earlier." Rias replied with a coy smile.

"Hahaha..." Kenshin laughed as he started getting dressed. He laid his hand on his forearm and out popped one of his black jackets with tattered endings at the bottom.

"_Unbelievable, we're actually sitting here flirting with Rias Gremory!" Issei gushed. _

"_Is that supposed to be some kind of achievement?" Kenshin thought. _

"_She's the number one beauty of Kuoh Academy and one of the two Great Ladies!" Issei said. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, so I'll just leave you to gush." Kenshin thought. _

"So, how did you get here? I don't believe I've seen you here before, and the Kuroshi left in it's entirety a few decades after they arrived." Rias said.

"_Before you go, please don't tell my sister I put you here." Kenshin recalled Sirzechs saying. _

"Hmm...I'm not from this world, you're right to assume that, but I don't quite know how I ended up here." Kenshin said.

"Oh. Well I couldn't send you back then even if I wanted to." Rias said. "As I reincarnated you as a devil, you're now my servant." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I trust there are no objections."

"Yeah, that's fine." Kenshin said with a shrug. "It's not like I had the most glamorous life. Yeah I had friends, even a few lovers, but the world I lived in would have relished the chance to take it away from me."

"..." Rias stared at him. _"That's strange. The Kuroshi and their allied clan the Tsuki were well respected in this world and in their own, especially during the last war according to Father. I wonder what happened." _

Rias asked Kenshin about this and he closed his eyes. "I don't know you well enough to tell you that, even if I did, we'd have to be close for me to start talking about that. Also, if that's the only reason for getting chummy with me, I still won't tell you."

Her response was to laugh. "Oh, no need to worry about that. I share your sentiments about that particular matter. If I want someone getting close to me, I'd want them to do it because they were genuinely interested as well." Rias said.

"Well, that's nice to know." Kenshin said with a shrug, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Now, could you answer a question for me?" Rias asked.

"Shoot." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Although if you really wanted me to, you could just order it answered, right?"

"Oh I don't like taking such a harsh approach with my servants." Rias said waving her hand dismissively with a smile.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin said. "Now, go ahead."

"When I found you, I was expecting to find someone else, a Hyoudou Issei to be exact." Rias said.

"_Huh, hey Issei this knockout was stalking you." Kenshin thought. _

"_And I don't have a body anymore! Dammit!" Issei lamented. _

Kenshin audibly snickered. Rias narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is so funny?"

"You want to know what happened to Issei? Well I got to him first. His body was disintergrating to nothing, so I offered to tear his soul out and let it rest in my body so at the very least he'd have a corpse to bury, even if it was mine. After all. I didn't expect to be reincarnated as a devil."

"Huh, so that explains the two souls." Rias said crossing her arms under her chest. "Tell me, is there anyway I can talk to Issei?"

"Sure, just give me a sec." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"_You want me to what?" Issei asked. _

"_Look, when we were reincarnated we were also basically fused. I pulled my soul back so you put your in front." Kenshin said. _

"_How...?" Issei asked. _

"_Look, just think about doing it OK?" Kenshin said. _

"_Alright...eh?" Issei said as he felt his consciousness take hold in Kenshin's body. _He opened Kenshin's eyes.

"Hm? Your eyes changed from gold and blue to brown." Rias said. "Is this Issei?"

"Yeah." Issei said before he started giggling to himself. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm in the same room as The Rias Gremory! The most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy!"

"Hmhmhmhm...thank you for the compliment." Rias said cupping her cheek, smiling at him. _"I think he's just focusing on what a looker I am." She thought. _

Kenshin snorted at him. _"The way you're gushing is a little pathetic, act like someone who doesn't constantly have his brain in his pants." _

"_I don't hear her complaining." Issei said. _

"_Give it a few weeks." Kenshin sniped. _

"Ahem." Rias said pulling Issei from his argument with Kenshin. "It took a lot longer than I anticipated to heal your new body's injuries. We've been here for a week."

"A-A week?" Issei said with flushed cheeks.

"_S...She's been laying in bed with me in the nude...for a week? !" Kenshin said with a full on blush that transferred to his body. _

"I took breaks, I wanted to be sure you had all your energy, but healing magic takes a lot of magic to use." Rias said. "One of you has a lot of energy and stamina."

"That would be me." Kenshin said.

"Hey don't interrupt! It's exhausting enough trying to use your body as it is." Issei snapped.

"It is?" Rias asked. "Why is that?"

"It's his soul, but it's my youki and magical energy. It's likely it's fighting against him." Kenshin said.

"I see, is there anyway for him to counteract this? You both seem like interesting characters so I'd like it if you both could act as my servants." Rias asked.

"Hmm...well we could bind our souls together. That way our consciousnesses would be the only thing swapping places, but the thing is, my soul would probably win the ensuing battle for dominance and be the one on full display, He would only be able to overshadow me for six hours at worst, a half day at best." "Another problem is that over the course of time, our personalities could begin to meld...that...isn't something I'd enjoy."

"Why is that?" Issei said.

"Look at it this way. You are yourself and I am myself...the fusion would muss that up." Kenshin said.

"Would it really be that bad?" Rias asked.

"Haaaahhh." Kenshin sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. I'd just rather be the captain of my own ship so to speak, but any chance I had at that was shot to hell when I took Issei's soul into my body."

"S-Sorry." Issei said with a wince.

"It's fine, it's not like you asked to die." Kenshin said. "Alright, let's do it." He closed his eyes and went through a series of signs with his hands. He stopped a minute later and opened his eyes. "It's done."

"It's that easy?" Rias asked.

"The handsigns were just me testing my movements after the fusion. It's my body so all I had to do with think of it to happen and it did." Kenshin said.

"So...what are we Siamese soul twins now?" Issei asked.

"I hate you so much right now." Kenshin grumbled.

Rias giggled at the exchange between the two, as well as a visual in her head of two ghosts conjoined at a random part of their bodies. "That would be kind of funny, but a little cruel to laugh at."

"Yet you just did." Kenshin pointed out, trying not to stare at her chest, while Issei didn't hesitate

"Alright, Issei...because it's been a week...your funeral has already happened. Using my magic I made everyone believe you had been cremated." Rias said. "Is that OK with you?"

"That's fine I guess..." Issei said. "But what's Kenshin going to do about a home? He's not from this world...he can't..."

"I'll live. I can survive outdoors." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"No no no, that simply won't do." Rias said shaking her head. "So I wanted to ask you Issei...would you care if Kenshin posed as your cousin?"

"How would that even work?" Kenshin said.

"You let me worry about that." Rias said. "You see Issei, you would still be able to live at your house, it's just your room would be yours and Kenshin's room now."

"Hm...that sounds good actually." Issei said.

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow.

"Listen Kenshin...this is more for Issei's comfort than anything, and I really don't like the thought of having one of my servants living in the streets like he was in poverty." Rias said with a comforting smile. "Could you please bear with it?" She asked cupping his cheeks.

"..." Kenshin's brow twitched as he tried to keep his expression up. "...Kaah..." He finally sighed, losing to the pure blood devil's charm. "F..Fine..."

"Glad we're in agreement." Rias said. "Now, come on if you please. I'd like to get this out of the way now."

"Alright." Kenshin said following her out of the room, and building in general. "Just where were we anyway?"

"The Occult Research Club room." Rias said. "It's basically the base for my servants and I. The room we were in was mine."

"..." Kenshin said nothing, fighting down a blush while Issei gushed about it.

"_We were in her room! I knew it! I died and went to heaven!" Issei said. _

"_And they said no perverts allowed so they busted you back down here as a devil?" Kenshin asked. _

"_...You just have a jab for everything don't you?" Issei grumbled. _

"_Just about." Kenshin thought putting his hands into his jacket pockets_.

"Huh?" Kenshin said feeling something there.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked turning toward him.

Kenshin pulled the objects out of his pocket and found four cards. "What's this?"

"Let me see." Rias said walking up to him. Kenshin showed her the cards. "One at a time." Rias said.

"OK." Kenshin said putting them into a stack. The first one had a picture of a platinum blonde haired fairy wearing a green outfit with gold trim. At the bottom it said. _"Sylph, the Airheaded Fairy of the Wind." _At the bottom left corner was a censor sigh, but at the top right, was a small picture of a nose.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Rias asked.

"I know this fairy." Kenshin said. "Back in my world, which was connected to the world of demons, Makai. There were four spirits that controlled the four major elements of Wind, Earth, Water and Fire. This one is Sylph the Wind Fairy."

"It says she's airheaded." Rias said.

"It's...not exactly a lie." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop as he moved Sylph's card to the back.

The card showed a girl with tanned skin, wearing a light green, light brown outfit with dull green eyes. She had long brown hair to boot. At the bottom read. _"Gnome, the Silent Girl of the Earth." _At the bottom left showed another censor sign, while the top right showed the picture of a hand. "Another one...this is Gnome, the Earth Spirit."

"The silent?" Rias asked.

"She never talked to me the entire time I knew her." Kenshin said. "I wonder what the deal is with the pictures on the top right corners are about?" He said moving that card to the back.

This one showed an anatomically incorrect mermaid composed of slime. The slime the composed her body was light blue while the slime the composed her 'hair' was dark blue. At the bottom read. _"Undine, the Serene Slime Mermaid of Water." _At the top right was the picture of an eye. "Hmm..."

"Another one?" Rias asked.

"This is Undine, the Spirit of Water." Kenshin said. "She was always kinda hard to get a read on." He said moving that card to the back. "And this is the last one." The card showed a tan skinned woman, wearing nothing. Her hair was seemingly composed of flames and she was surrounded by it as well. "Salamander of the Inferno, or Salamander the Fire Spirit. The title is accurate, She always did have a fierce demeanor, and I even heard that she taught demons how to fight."

"Hmmm." Rias said stroking her chin in thought. _"Could these cards be his Sacred Gear?" She wondered._

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing, it's just I think I've seen these cards somewhere before." Rias said. "I'll look into it and get back to you."

"OK." Kenshin said with a nod. "If I find anything out I'll let you know as well." They came up to a house and Rias knocked on the door and closed her eyes.

A mature looking woman with brown hair, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans, and slippers answered the door. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "H-Hello? A-Are you here to pay respects to our son?"

"Yes, and just as well..." Rias said opening her eyes. "This young man came to town looking for you. He claims to know you."

"Huh?" Kenshin quietly said. _"What did she do?" _

"_No idea." Issei said. "That said...it...kinda hurts seeing Mom like that." _

"_It should." Kenshin thought. "No one likes seeing their parents cry, especially over them. Not unless they're completely heartless." _

"Aaah? !" The woman gasped. "Y-You, you're my sister's boy aren't you? ! She and her husband died a few years ago in a car crash! I thought Hikari and Ryuushin and their children all died!"

"_Heh? !" Kenshin thought. "How did she or Rias, doing whatever she did, guess my parent's names? !" _

"N-No...I made it alright." Kenshin said. "I spent a few weeks in the ICU, but I'm alive. I've just been bouncing around the country until I remembered you and Uncle."

"Please come in, come in!" She said stepping aside. Rias and Kenshin entered the house and had a seat in the living room, an older looking man walked in and arched his brow. "Who...?"

Rias turned to him and did the same thing she did to the woman. "Oh! You must be my wife's nephew, how ya been?" He asked.

"Uh...f-fine." Kenshin said. "S-So...where is..."

"Oh..." The parents shared a downcast look. "He's in his room."

"I see." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Issei's Mother said. "Now...do you have a place to stay currently or did you hear about Issei and come to pay your respects."

"For both actually." Rias answered for Kenshin. "He's been staying at my place for the past week, but I'm expecting family in a day or so, Kenshin offered to leave to make room, but I can't have him just living on the streets."

"Oh? Is this your girlfriend Kenshin?" Issei's Mother asked.

"Aaah..." Kenshin said.

"Hai." Rias nodded with a smile. "For instance we were sleeping in bed together everyday this week."

"Nn? ! D-Don't you think that's a little personal?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh Kenshin, no need to be shy." Rias said smiling at him.

"I...I guess." Kenshin said glancing away with a blush.

"Well, if you don't mind staying in Issei's room we'd be happy to let you move in." Issei's Father said.

"Are you sure? I mean he only just passed last week." Kenshin said. "I wouldn't want to impose like that."

"It's fine, all we ask is that you don't change anything in the room." Issei's Mother said. "We...want to leave it as his room for just awhile longer."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand."

"_Mom..." Issei said wiping his eyes. _

"Well, do you two want to go up to the room? I'll walk you to it." Issei's Father offered.

"That would be nice." Rias said.

Issei's Father nodded and led the two up to the room in question. The room was pretty normal for a young man of Issei's age. A twin size bed, a dresser, closet, and various posters and pictures of women in bathing suits or sexy lingerie. On the shelf on the wall across from the door was an urn, and above it was a picture of Issei.

"..." Kenshin walked toward it, a solemn expression on his face. _"Everything alright?" Issei asked. _

"_Yeah, It's just...I can't help thinkin' that I could have done something to keep you from croaking like you did if I wasn't knocking on death's door, like I was." Kenshin thought._

He let out a sigh. "Rest in peace cousin. It saddens me that I could not know you better."

"_What are you...oh right you're saying that for appearance's sake." Issei said. _

Rias smiled as Kenshin turned to her and Issei's Father. "Well Kenshin, I'll leave you to get yourself situated." She said. "Oh! Before I go, come to Kuoh Academy tomorrow and sign some papers, you did say you wanted to go to school together with me, right?" Kenshin nodded, just going along with it at this point. It's not like he had a choice. He was her servant now.

Besides, what guy in their right mind would say No to attending a school with who Issei claimed was the most beautiful girl there?

"_Hahaha! You rail on me for being a pervert, but you are thinking stuff like that?" Issei thought. _

"_Hey, just because I get on to you for it doesn't mean I'm not still a guy." Kenshin thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. _

"OK, make yourself at home, dinner will be in an hour." Issei's Father said. "By the way, do you have anything with you? That we should be expecting to arrive tomorrow anyway?"

"No, all I have is what I brought with me." Kenshin said. "Bouncing around the country doesn't really make an ideal situation for having any luggage. I mean I can't drive, and I didn't feel like lugging a bunch of crap with me."

"I see. Well that is unfortunate." Issei's Father said.

"...Uh listen, don't be too offended by this, but please don't expect me to call you Dad because you and Auntie are basically adopting me." Kenshin said. "I have fond memories of my parents and..."

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it." Issei's Father said waving his hand. "Now, I'll leave you be. Oh, if you like you can make additions to the room, but what we asked is that you don't move anything of Issei's out."

"We'll see." Kenshin said as the older man left the room. His back hit the mattress and he sighed in content. _"Hasn't our body been asleep for a week by now?" Issei asked. _

"_There is such a thing is oversleeping, that and I'm mentally exhausted..." Kenshin thought._

"_Yeah, I guess you have a point, it is a lot to take in at once." Issei said. "...Say Kenshin." _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin asked. _

"_What was your old home like?" Issei asked. _

"_...I did have friends there, but...it's not a place I'd return to unless the need was dire." Kenshin thought. _

"_Bad family life?" Issei asked. _

"_What? No, it's just...no...nevermind." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "I don't know you well enough to tell you Issei." _

"_Could you at least give me a hint or something? I mean I'm just sitting in here until you decide to give me control." Issei said. _

"_Alright...think of what it's like to have nowhere that you feel like you can honestly call home." Kenshin thought. "Now, good night." He thought as he nodded off. _

"_Nowhere you can call home...huh?" Issei said. "That sounds so...lonely." _

_(break) _

_The Next Day._

_Kuoh Academy. _

"Who the hell is that? He looks so damned weird!" The boys said.

"Kyaaa! He looks so fierce and wild!" The girls swooned.

Kenshin inwardly rolled his eyes as he heard the student body chatter amongst themselves as he followed behind Rias. "Do I really have to do this? Can't you get in contact with me whenever you want?" Kenshin whispered to the Gremory heiress.

"I could, but that takes up too much time, and I need to ensure you don't cause any chaos as well." Rias said.

"In other words, you just want to be lazy about watching over me." Kenshin pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Rias asked.

"N...No." Kenshin said with a slump.

"Hmhm, glad you see no problems with it." Rias said. She walked ahead. "I'll send a messenger for you later Kenshin, I have matters that need to be taken care of alone."

"Very well." Kenshin said. "By your leave." He said with a respectful bow of the head.

At this moment, after Rias departed. Kenshin leaned back avoiding a punch from a young man with buzz cut silver hair. "Who the fuck?" Kenshin said with a glare. He leaned to the side and jabbed the young man in the stomach. _"Issei, who the fuck is this?" Kenshin thought. _

"_That's Matsuda." Issei replied. "He's one of my friends." _

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenshin asked as he pushed Matsuda to his feet.

"Why is it you and not us dammit? ! Why does a guy like you get to enjoy the company of a girl like Rias Gremory? !" Matsuda said.

"Us?" Kenshin looked back seeing another one with glasses and black hair. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Motohama, Matsuda, Issei and I make up Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio...although...I guess we're more of a duo now that Issei died." He said with a bow of the head.

"I see, and why is this near bald jackass so wounded that I'm in the company of Rias?" Kenshin asked as he turned to the bespectacled pervert.

"Well c'mon man, she's the most beautiful girl in the school, you were basically the envy of every guy in school today." Motohama said.

"Uh huh, and did it occur to any of you that this is my first day she offered to walk with me?" Kenshin asked.

"You lucky prick!" Matsuda and Motohama said with a shout.

"_Hey Kenshin, say this to them..." Issei said. _

"_...Eh, sure why not." Kenshin thought. "I've seen more bare breasts than you have anyway." _

"_You have? !" Issei shouts. _

"Tell me, Matsuda, Motohama...have you two ever seen bare breasts before your eyes?" Kenshin asked with a small smirk.

"Aaaaghh? !" The two perverts stepped back with shocked expressions.

"And I'm not talking about a pair you saw in some magazine, or some video or by sneaking in the girl's locker room." Kenshin said. "I'm talking a pair that were exposed to you, and the girl knew you were looking, but she didn't care."

"No way! !" Matsuda and Motohama shout.

"Heheheheheh." Kenshin snickered. "I didn't think so."

"_Nice one." Issei said._

"_Pat yourself on the back, that was funny." Kenshin thought with an inward grin. _

Meanwhile, Rias had ascended the stairs and ran into a fellow devil, but from another clan. She had short blackish hair with red-violet eyes. She wore the same outfit as Rias. "Is he the one you were observing?"

"No, he isn't Sona, but he is certainly worthy of notice." Rias said.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Sona asked.

"When I found him. He had taken in the soul of the one I had been observing, but even then. His raw power alone put him in the same class as us, although that might just be from their power being fused together by being in the same body." Rias said.

"Oh really?" Sona asked. "Then the red haired one is easily a mid class devil all on his lonesome." "That said it is unlike you to wantonly take in someone like that."

"Well I have to do something to keep you all on your toes." Rias said with a small laugh. "In any case, he's perfectly capable of handling himself. He asked me if there was a good place to get a sword on the way up here. He claimed he had lost his." "He's quite the looker to boot."

(break)

_After school. _

Kenshin leaned back in his desk. "Fuuaaahh..." He yawned. "Where is that messenger at? It's been quiet some time." "Hm?" He said as he noticed an abundant cry of overjoyed girls. He saw a blonde haired male walk through the door.

"_Well, I've located the school Bishounen." Kenshin thought. "Maybe he can take some of the attention off of me." _

"_He's walking toward us." Issei said. _

Kenshin looked up as the blue eyed blonde walked to him. "Hm? Oh, sorry man, hate to ask, but can I borrow some fangirls? I'm fresh out." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, cute." He said with a smile. "You're a clown aren't you?"

"Sure, just give me some face paint, a weird costume, an ice cream truck and some flaming hair and I'll go enter the demo derby." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"...I can't help but feel that's a reference." He said.

"It's from the video game Twisted Metal." Kenshin answered. (A/N: Don't own.)

"Aaah." He said.

"Anyway I'm just sitting here waiting for someone so please excuse the jests." Kenshin said. "Kiba right?"

"That's my name, Yuuto Kiba." He said. "I've come to find you, to deliver a message from Rias Gremory." He said.

"Oh so you're the messenger?." He said pointing his index finger and thumb at him, sending a rubber band at Kiba hitting him in the chest.

"What was that about?" Yuuto said.

"Oh, just shooting the messenger." Kenshin said as he got up. "Well, what message to ya bring Yuuto?" Kenshin asked.

"Before I tell you, could you please come with me?" Yuuto asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said.

"Kyaaa! The wild new guy and Yuuto-kun are walking together." The girls said as the two left.

"You realize that if there is an artist amongst them we can expect to see drawings of us together tomorrow right? Yaoi drawings at that." Kenshin asked.

"I am well aware." Yuuto said with a sweatdrop.

It was sunset as the two arrived back at the building Kenshin left just the day before. They walked into the lounge. He looked around. "Does this place not have electricity or something?" Kenshin asked.

"It does, we just don't use it." Yuuto said. Kenshin nodded and looked over seeing a white haired young girl wearing the Kuoh academy girl's uniform.

"_She's cute." Kenshin thought._

"Oh, I didn't think you were going to be here so soon." Yuuto said. "Kenshin this is Toujo Koneko from Year-1. Koneko, this is Kuroshi T. Kenshin."

Koneko turned and stared at him. "...There's a second soul inside you." She said.

"Caught that did ya?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah from time to time I'll be letting him take over. He's Hyoudou Issei."

"Nice to meet ya." Issei said waving Kenshin's hand. _"A frail body type, a matchless loli face. This is a mascot character, popular with boys and girls both. It really is the entrance of a little kitten!" He thought._

"_...I'm starting to see why you fit in so well with Matsuda and Motohama." Kenshin said with a deadpan expression. "I'm taking back over." _

"_Fine." Issei said. _

Kenshin looked over seeing a curtain as well as hearing running water. "Huh? A shower in the...club...room..." He trailed off seeing the outline of a buxom figure and the clarity of light glaring off of red hair. "Aaah..." He said turning around wiping his nose to make sure he wasn't having a spontaneous nosebleed.

"_Holy crap! You can make out every curve on her body!" Issei shouts. _

"Chief, you have a guest." Another voice said.

"Thank you Akeno, I'll be out shortly." Rias said as she turned off the water.

"_It's her! Holy crap this is the best club EVER! !" Issei shouts. _

"_Stop drooling!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh right like you weren't drooling over Rias-Senpai as well!" Issei snapped. _

"_Keep it up Hyoudou and I'm coming in there and beating the pervert out of you." Kenshin threatened. _

"Are you disgusting?" Koneko asked Kenshin.

"The other soul is." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"He's in your body so you're part disgusting." Koneko flatly said.

"Aaaigh..." Kenshin sighed.

"Ara, Ara Ara..." Kenshin glanced over and saw another girl wearing Kuoh's uniform with black hair, tied into a high ponytail that went past her waist. She walked up to him and smiled. "So you're the new club member, nice to meet you." She bowed respectfully and rose up, her chest bouncing as she did. "I'm the Vice-Chief, Himejima Akeno. Please have a nice time here." She said with a giggle.

"Well, with such friendly people around how can I not?" Kenshin asked with a small grin. "As you probably heard already. I'm Kuroshi T. Kenshin, and the idiot inside me is Hyoudou Issei."

"_Long and slender with black hair tied into a ponytail, the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko, she stands behind Rias-Senpai as the second flower of this school!" Issei gushed. _

"_Ugh..." Kenshin said fighting down a blush as Issei's imagination gave rise to an image of a nude Akeno and Rias standing side by side. _

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias said walking out into the room full dressed. "You didn't give me much time to freshen up when you arrived at the academy."

"I was bored." Kenshin said. "There's no backyard to train in over at Issei's house so when I woke up I slipped out and came to the forest."

"So that's why you were changing when I arrived." Rias said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Now you should know that this is the Occult Research club, but it is really a mere hobby for us and a facade to fool everyone else." Rias said.

"I can't see anyone reacting too kindly to club of devils so it makes sense." Kenshin said.

"Yes, so anyway..." Rias said.

"Hang on." Kenshin said pulling a bottle of wine from one of his storage seals. "Sorry, I haven't hand anything to drink in awhile, throat's getting dry."

"...is that alcoholic?" Rias asked with a dubious stare.

"Yeah...what?" Kenshin said with a confused stare. "I used to work for an underground intelligence agency that fronted itself off as a terrorist organization. My jobs were to take out interest targets. I started that job when I was ten, so if you're old enough to do that, you're old enough to enjoy adult vices in my mind."

"_When you were ten? !" Issei shouts. "What the hell man? !" _

"_Yup, bumrushing an enemy compound in the dead of night, stalking my target like a predator, making myself older and seducing information out of a willing female, you name it I've probably done it." Kenshin thought._

"_YOU...! YOU...!" Issei said as Kenshin tuned him out, snickering to himself._

"I...see." Rias said. "Well I won't speak on it then, enjoy."

"Thank you." Kenshin said taking a pull off the bottle.

"Now, this is more for Issei to hear so listen up in there." Rias said.

"_Huh?" Issei said. _

"The woman who killed you last week was what is known as a fallen angel." Kenshin arched his brow at this.

"_A fallen angel?" Issei wondered. _

"A nephalem?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Even though they were the hands of Kami, they had impure intentions and fell from the heavens." Rias explained. "They wanted to control humanity while at the same time exterminate we devils." "Since ancient times they have passed from Heaven to Earth to Hell." Rias said. "Along with them, the pure angels sent by Kami to murder us as well."

"Jeez." Kenshin said. "Sounds like you were getting blasted from both sides."

"Yes, now Issei, do you remember Amano Yuuma?" Rias asked.

"? !" Issei, who had taken control as his name was brought up, couldn't stop his eyes from widening. "Wh-What about her? How...do you know about her? Hearing you bring her up...it doesn't exactly make me feel uneasy...but it doesn't exactly feel right." Issei got up, alerting Kenshin who took control of his legs stopping him. "Hey! Let me move Kenshin!"

"No, something tells me you might want to hear this." Kenshin said. "Don't be a coward."

Rias took this opportunity to toss a picture on the table in front of Issei. "!" Issei picked it up and saw it was a picture of him and Yuuma together. "What...how did you...?"

"She did exist, of that I am certain." Rias said.

Kenshin had Issei walk in front of a mirror as Rias went on. "This is the girl, right? Amano Yuuma?"

"Yes, she is!" Issei said. "But how do you...?"

"This girl...no this is a fallen angel." Rias said. "This is the same being as the one who attacked you last week."

"So that's what that was." Kenshin said.

Issei glanced at the mirror. "Huh?"

"When I found you Issei, I had to shoo off a scantily clad woman with black angel wings, holding a glowing weapon. She looked to try to finish you off, and if it hadn't been for me, she would have." Kenshin said.

"But still, when I asked Kenshin to ask my friends about her they didn't remember her at all, her number was even deleted from my phone!" Issei shouts.

"She used her powers, just like I did on your parents to have them believe Kenshin was a relative of theirs." Rias said. "Seeing as her job was complete she erased herself from everyone's minds."

"Her job?" Issei asked.

"Her job was to kill you." Rias said.

"!" Issei stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Makes sense." Kenshin said.

"But...why? !" Issei shouts.

"To determine whether or not there was something hideous inside your body. When she determined this to be true, she struck you down with her blade of light." Rias said.

"...It's all a haze..." Issei said. "I can't remember if she said anything."

"I may have been far away at the time, but thanks to these demon ears of mine, I heard something as I approached." Kenshin said. "She said something like...'If you wish to hold a grudge...hold it against the Kami who put the Sacred Gear in your body.'. That...and when I took your soul into my body Issei, I did feel something extra entering me."

"Sacred Gear?" Issei asked.

"So, you have two?" Rias said. "That's unheard of."

"Two?" Yuuto asked.

"It's not what you're likely thinking Rias." Kenshin said. "I found out what those cards were when the spirits inside them visited me. They also confirmed that Issei does indeed have one of his own, but I can't use it, and he can't use mine."

"Of course, they are after all tied to the soul of a person, not just their body." Rias said.

"Yes, but no god gave this to me." Kenshin said. "The spirits of my world left their presences and powers in the cards and the cards allow me to use them...the obvious drawback is that I now have to retrain myself and also, when I activate the cards I have to give something up."

"Oh?" Rias said. "What would that be?"

"I'll demonstrate later, we are in the middle of something after all." Kenshin said. Rias nodded and refocused on Issei.

"Issei, raise your hand and imagine the strongest power you can." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei said raising his left hand. "Alright, I'll try." He chanted a mantra of focus...no literally he chanted the word focus over and over again, but he couldn't, because he kept staring at Rias, or more precisely her skirt riding up.

Kenshin facepalmed in the mirror as Issei fell to his knees and lamented his lack of focus. "Ugh...I can see already that this is gonna be interesting...in a very annoying kinda way."

"Well, it seems you're not ready yet anyway." Rias said. "What about you Kenshin? Would you like to demonstrate now?"

"My powers are more easily demonstrated in battle." Kenshin said taking control of his body.

Rias nodded. "Alright, well the meeting is adjourned. I'll come find you when I have something for you to do."

"Alright. In the mean time I'll start handing those things out." Kenshin said with a shrug. He walks over and grabs his wine bottle only to find it half empty. "What the?"

"Hm?" Rias said.

"Someone downed half of my wine." Kenshin said as he noticed Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno walking in separate directions. Yuuto and Koneko walked normally, but Akeno had a slight stumble. He narrowed his eyes and approached her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Ara ara? Can I help you with something?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Here." Kenshin said handing her the bottle. "You already polished off half of what was left, finish it up on your own time."

"Oh, thanks." Akeno said accepting the bottle with a giggled.

Kenshin nodded and left the building entirely. _"Issei." Kenshin thought. _

"_Wha?" Issei asked._

"_When you take control of my body, you will train." Kenshin thought. "Work out, learn something from Rias or myself, I will not let you control my body if you do not agree to this." _

"_OK, that's fine." Issei replied. "Do I at least get some free time?" _

_"Of course of course." Kenshin thought. "...man what I would do to have access to the resort or the Diorama Sphere right now." _

"_What are those?" Issei asked. _

_Groaning at his absentminded blunder he sighed and explained. "They are magical artifacts from my world that compress the passage of time. The former of the two compressed the entire passage of a day inside it, to a single hour on the outside." _

"_Eeeeh? ! Man that is convenient!" Issei exclaimed. _

"_Indeed." Kenshin thought. "Anyway. I guess I gotta start handing these damn fliers out that Rias packed and gave to me before we got to school today." _

"_We could actually get our own slave!" Issei gushed. _

"_...idiot." Kenshin thought. _

"_What?" Issei asked. _

"_You're just gushing about it because you want to have a squad of fifteen beauties who would do whatever you say." Kenshin thought, rolling his eyes. "The whole point of doing it is to surround yourself with capable allies be they male or female." _

"_So if you saw a beautiful girl dying in front of you, and you could save her by reincarnating her as your devil servant, you wouldn't do it?" Issei asked. _

"_..." Kenshin went silent for a moment. "What kind of a question is that? I'd do it, but I'd also train her myself if she needed it." _

"_Aha, so you couldn't do that fourteen more times?" Issei asked with a grin. _

"_...Clever bastard." Kenshin grumbled. _

"_Neh heh heh." Issei snickered. _

"Alright...let's get this done quick." Kenshin said taking out his cards and picking out the Sylph Card. "Activate Sylph, the Airheaded Fairy, by sacrificing my sense of smell."

A gentle breeze surrounded him as he noticed the smell of the air around him all but vanish. _"So she wasn't kidding." _He said as he took off at a dead sprint.

A couple of hours later he returned to the Occult Research club. "Honey I'm home!" Kenshin called out.

"Oh? That was fast." Rias said stepping out of the shower with a towel loosely covering her.

"...Uhm..." Kenshin chuckled nervously. "Rias...It's not that I'm not enjoying the view, but weren't you just getting out of the shower when I showed up here earlier?"

"Well...Akeno kind of went overboard on the wine you gave her." Rias said. "Some of it splashed on me."

"Oh...sorry bout that." Kenshin said with a wince. "When she wakes up, give her some coffee. I didn't think she was a lightweight."

"Well I looked at the bottle after she was finished, it was at least twenty years old." Rias said. "Even an experienced drinker would have trouble drinking a bottle of aged wine to themselves...by the way."

"Aaah!" Kenshin yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned to find Akeno smiling at him.

"Heeey Kenshin-kun..." She said stroking her hand across her cheek, while rubbing his ears. "You sure came back in a hurry...sorry I didn't save any of the wine...it was just soooo gooooddd..." She said with a lucid giggle. Her eyes landed on his lips. "...Mm...come here for a moment."

"A-Akeno, you really need to lay down." Rias advised with a soft blush seeing Akeno grinding her body against Kenshin's.

"Sure, can I take Kenshin-kun with me?" Akeno asked.

"!#%$?" Kenshin stammered out an unintelligible response.

"He has a job to do Akeno, I need him to take care of one of Koneko's contracts." Rias said.

"Aww surely he can be a little late." Akeno protested. "Like...an hour late."

"_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! !" Issei shouts. _

At the same moment Akeno passed out in Kenshin's arms. "Is she...?" Rias asked.

"She's fine, she just nodded off." Kenshin said. "Man she was off her ass drunk." He sad carrying her to the couch. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Koneko got two contracts today, so she's a little tied up. Could you go and take care of it?" Rias asked.

"Sure, just give me the location and I'll be on my way." Kenshin said.

"I could just use magic to warp you there." Rias offered.

"Eh, I read in one of your books that when one first becomes a devil, they typically aren't ready for warp magic yet." Kenshin said shrugging.

"Oh?" Rias smiled. "Very well, On your way then." She handed him the contact details and Kenshin left.

He arrived at an apartment complex a short while later and knocked on a door with 2-1 written on it. "Oi, Morisawa. You summoned me here." Kenshin called out.

"The devil I summoned is Koneko-Chan and she appeared from this circle on the flier, go away!" Morisawa said.

"She got tied up and it's my first day." Kenshin said. "So come on, let's hammer out your request."

"Oh fine." Morisawa said opening the door. He was a lanky fellow wearing a white shirt and blue sweatpants and had brown hair. Kenshin walked in and leaned against the door.

"So what do you need from the Gremory Devils tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"If you're a devil you must have powers right? Show me." Morisawa said.

"Uh, my powers are more battle oriented." Kenshin said. "Out of curiosity, what powers does Koneko have?"

"Princess cosplay while cradling me to sleep!" Morisawa declared as he held up an outfit.

"Couldn't you pay a hooker for that? !" Kenshin snapped with a comical glare. "That's has to be a gross misuse of our power!"

"A little girl like her cradling a guy like me? No one but a devil could do something like that." Morisawa argued.

"Your soul." Kenshin shrugged. "OK, now...what do you want, and sorry, but I ain't putting on no cosplay outfit and rocking you to sleep."

"Fine, I could use a partner getting through this game." He said holding up a video game case.

"Sure, just show me how to play and I'll give you a hand." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later. _

"...I can't believe...he fell asleep before I got him to sign the contract." Kenshin grumbled.

"_I know right?" Issei said. "I can't believe I took you over to argue about Drago-soball with him." _

"!" Kenshin felt a strange sensation as he looked above at the now purple sky. "The hell?"

"_It's her! It feels just like her! !" Issei said._

"This is strange. It does not appear that I have the wrong person. But you look so different now...did you get a new body?" Kenshin turned around finding a woman walking up to him wearing a red tight jacket. She had long blue hair.

"Who in the blue hell are you?" Kenshin asked.

"That is none of your concern, now die!" She shouts throwing a glowing yellow spear at Kenshin's head. Kenshin tilted his head out of the way as she threw another one.

"!" Kenshin slashed his hand upward as a weapon appeared in his hand. "Huh?" Kenshin said as he lifted it up. _"A dual bladed Naginata? It looks like my old one, but it has these card slots on the blades." He found a note. It read. 'Kenshin, we included this blade to appear whenever you were in battle. Signed, Yonseirei." _

"_Thanks you four." Kenshin thought with a smile. _

He took out Sylph's card and set it in one of the slots. A breeze encompassed the blade as a insiginia glew on the back of his hand.

"The mark of the Gremory Clan? ! I see...they took you and him in, that just means you most definitely must be terminated!" She said uncasing her black angel wings.

"You wish to kill me?" Kenshin asked. "Let's see it then." He said cocking his hand back, as the twin bladed Naginata started spinning on it's own.

"As you wish!" She said throwing her spear at his heart.

"_Kazerin!" Kenshin shouts, throwing the spinning naginata at her, watching it easily tear through her spear and whiz by her, ripping her clothes to shreds. _

"_Kenshin...let me take over." Issei said. _

"_What?" Kenshin thought as the fallen angel got back to her feet nursing a few small wounds. _

"You can command the element of wind huh?" The fallen angel said. "No matter!"

"Wrong, I command the elements of Wind, Earth, Water and Fire." Kenshin said. "You've only seen the first one, which is all I feel like showing."

"Tch! Overconfident prick!" She snarled.

"Heh. I think I'll let the soul that's freeloading in my body finish you." Kenshin said with a smirk as Issei took over.

Issei raised his hand as Kenshin's naginata disappeared. _"Come on! I need power! Focus! Focus on the strong characters from Drago-soball, focus on how Kenshin carries himself!" Issei thought to himself._

"Haaaahhhh! !" Issei's left hand balled up into a fist and he punched at the fallen angel as a powerful force slammed her into the wall. Issei looked down to see a red gauntlet attached to his hand. It hat a green jewel with a swirling light inside of it on the back of it and two yellow endings that shot out from it, forming a 'V'

"What the?" Issei said.

"S-Sacred Gear? !" The fallen angel exclaimed. "You have two? !"

"Wrong." Kenshin said taking control of his head. "There are two souls in this body. So there are two Sacred Gears. He can't use mine..."

"And I can't use his." Issei finished.

"I cannot kill you now." She said.

"You were under the impression that you could to begin with." Kenshin said with a smirk as he took his body back.

"Grrh! I must report to the esteemed one!" She said as she retreated.

Kenshin sighed. "Good thing she left. I don't think either of us know the limits of our power yet."

"_Then why were you talking such a big game?" Issei asked with a grin. _

"_What am I supposed to do? Act nervous and timid? Hell no, I'm gonna screw with her and try to get her to make a mistake." Kenshin thought. "Well, better go let Rias know that we were attacked." _

(break)

_Later._

"So you were attacked by a Fallen Angel?" Rias asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"You don't need a sword anymore because one will appear when you need it." Yuuto asked.

"Right here." Kenshin said holding it out for them to see.

"Issei also acquired his own Sacred Gear in the process." Akeno said.

"Sure did." Issei said holding up his left hand. "Haven't quite figured out how to cast it off." On cue, the gauntlet vanished. "There it goes."

"And you let the Fallen Angel get away?" Koneko asked.

"Yeeess, it's like I didn't just get through explaining this." Kenshin said.

"Well, congratulations you two." Akeno said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Now you've put us in a bad position." Rias said. "The Fallen Angels now know we saved Issei from death and I'm sure the Fallen Angel Kenshin scared off was their leader."

"Not too sure what I was supposed to do." Kenshin said with a shrug. "She attacked me out of the blue, and your insignia appeared on my hand for no reason."

"Well, it was pure happenstance that this even happened so it's not that big of a deal." Rias said. "Just promise us you won't get too cocky and attempt to fight them alone."

"Sure, but if one appears wanting to fight, I'm not just going to cower away." Kenshin said with a shrug. "I can handle myself and if need be, I can strategically retreat as well." He turned and walked away. "Sorry Rias, but being part dragon. I can't just run away without putting up a decent fight."

Kenshin left the room and Akeno turned to Rias. "Don't you think you took it a little far there? He is after all a beginner devil, and it was an accident that this happened to begin with."

"That's precisely why." Rias said narrowing her eyes, biting her thumbnail. "Kenshin maybe able to handle himself, but he is prone to allowing Issei to fight now. That's what worries me." "I won't let those damn fallen angels have either of them."

(break)

_The next morning. _

"Onii-Chan, hurry, wake up! It's morning already! If you don't wake up I'll tickle you! Tickle, Tickle!" Issei's alarm clock said as it went off.

Kenshin hit the snooze button and turned it off. _"Issei, have I told you that your alarm annoys me?" _

"_Every day since we got here. Don't understand why." Issei said. _

"_What happened to just a normal ringing or a beeping noise?" Kenshin wondered. "Your alarm seems like it's supposed to tempt you with stuff that isn't there." _

"_I guess." Issei said. _

Kenshin got up and dressed for school. He yawns as he walks down the school path. _"Man I hope Chief isn't still mad at us." Issei said. _

"_I don't think it's so much that she was upset with us, as much as it was that she was worried for us." Kenshin thought. "It's perfectly understandable considering she probably didn't want the cat out of the bag this soon." _

"_I guess." Issei said. "By the way, I noticed you in a store yesterday looking for something. What was that about?" _

"_I noticed she had a chess table with only five pieces. So I figured I'd buy her one." Kenshin thought. _

"_How did you get the money?" Issei asked. _

"_Eh pickpocketed some blonde asshole." Kenshin thought. "He had a lot of cash on hand, so I didn't think he'd miss it. Hell I had money left over afterword." "Don't quite remember the name, but it rhymed with Kaiser."_

The mental conversation would have continued if not for the sound of someone falling down. "Huh?" Kenshin said seeing an obviously female figure on the ground, if her rear end hiked up in the air was anything to go by."

"_Nice Panty shot!" Issei shouts._

"Why did I fall down?" She said.

Kenshin walked over and helped her up. "Watch where you're going next time, you could hurt yourself falling with that much luggage." _"This girl is dressed like a nun. Crosses and all that shit." Kenshin thought. _

"_She's really cute too." Issei noted. Kenshin inwardly glared. "What? ! I'm being honest! She is cute!" _

"_OK..." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin helped her gather her scattered belongings. Avoiding anything holy in the process. "There."

"Aaah, thank you sir." She said bowing toward her.

"Ah...hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "Don't mention it. I'm Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, what's your name?"

"Oh, right where are my manners." She said with a giggle. "My name is Argento Asia."

_(chapter end)_

Kenshin: Abrupt ending is abrupt.

Draconis: Shut it Kenshin.

Issei: So now I don't have a body?

Draconis: Yeah.

Kenshin: Well technically you do, but you share it with me.

Issei: More like the other way around.

Draconis: Anyway. I'm going to try to balance this out evenly, which will be shown next chapter.

Anyway. I made a few references in this chapter. Name them if you can.

Draconis678 out.


	2. Asia, the Mysterious and Klutzy Nun

Draconis: Issei get out of my room. You can't find my porn stash, it isn't even that good.

Kenshin: You have a porn stash? (rolls eyes)

Draconis: I'm a single, lonely male who watches anime and writes fanfiction, what do you think?

Kenshin: (shrug) Point taken.

Issei: Ahh fine, my stash is probably better anyway.

Draconis: Said stash, that in the actual anime/manga, Rias probably torches when she moves in with you.

Kenshin: Dude, spoilers!

Draconis: Oh what? Like anyone reading this hasn't already watched or read Highschool DXD.

Issei: He has a point.

Rias: And I did burn it.

Issei: (gapes) Whaaaaatttt?!

Draconis: Moving on. I know last chapter I got at least one thing wrong, case in point: Rias wasn't observing Issei, he got a flier from her familiar and made a request while holding it, summoning her. Now anyway.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 2

Asia, the Mysterious and Klutzy Nun.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"_So...here I am...a newly reincarnated Devil...strolling around with a nun...and a super pervert in my head." Kenshin thought as he walked down one of the streets of Kuoh with a blushing Asia next to him. _

"_Hey! I'm not a Super Pervert like Jiraiya from Naruto!" Issei shouts. (A/N: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.)_

"_You're right, you're a lot worse because you don't have Tsunade around to beat several shades of shit out of you on the regular." Kenshin thought. _

"_You know, you said last night that you worked for a intelligence/terrorist organization, yet you seem to be a fan of anime and manga." Issei said. _

"_Contrary to what you might think Issei, I did have days off." Kenshin thought with narrowed eyes. _

Now that the argument between the two Siamese soul twins had been settled. The author pauses as Kenshin looks up at the sky and glares. What? What else am I supposed to call you?

"_Anything but that..." Kenshin thought. _

"_Who are you talking to?" Issei asked. _

"_No one." Kenshin thought. _

Nice save dumbass. Now anyway, on to the matter at hand. Kenshin glanced at the nun next to him. She was blushing still. _"Ugh...how many times do I have to apologize for accidentally seeing her panties when I helped her gather her belongings." He wondered. _

"Aaah...hehehe..." Asia giggled awkwardly. "Sorry you had to see an embarrassing side of me."

"_It wasn't bad, in fact it was so good it's been burned into my memory." Issei thought with a nosebleed._

"Um...Kenshin-San, your nose is bleeding." Asia said pointing at his face.

"!" Kenshin turned around and wiped his nose. _"Issei I swear to go- Aaah! Fuck!" He mentally cursed. _

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Issei laughed. _

"Are you OK?" Asia asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, sometimes that just happens." Kenshin said, playing it off.

"Oh..." Asia said with a carefree smile. "Ok then."

"So tell me Asia, what are you doing here in Kuoh? You look like a foreigner." Kenshin said. "Um, no offense."

"None taken." Asia said waving him off. "I was actually appointed to the church in this city, but I got lost along the way..." She said with a downcast look.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Well...I could help you find it." He said.

"Really? !" Asia said. "Thank you! Um...I did say that right, didn't I? I've not been here long so the language is kinda hard."

"Nah, I can understand you perfectly. I used to do a lot of traveling myself so I know more than one language." Kenshin said.

"_Well for me this devil magic is really damn convenient." Issei said. "I can't tell if there's an accent at all." _

"Really? You look so young though." Asia said.

"Meh, I liked to get around." Kenshin said. "Had the tools to do it too."

"I see. Well, thank you again...the Lord really does point the way!" Asia said, holding a small cross at her chest with sparkles in her eyes.

"Heheheh..." Kenshin chuckled. _"This attitude of hers is kind of endearing." _He suddenly coughed up blood. "Kah..."

"! Are you OK? !" Asia said moving in front of him.

"I'm fine...I've been kinda sick lately." Kenshin said. "Don't worry I'm not contagious."

"That's not what I'm worried about...but if you say you're really OK..." Asia said.

The two heard a little boy crying. Asia approached him and saw he had skinned his knee pretty good. She knelt down and smiled. "Now now, a boy shouldn't be crying over something like this." She held her hand over the minor injury.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as did Issei's as a soft green healing light emitted from her palm and healed the injury. _"What in the...?" _

"_Hey Kenshin, do you think it could be one of those Sacred Gear things?" Issei asked. _

"_I'm not sure..." Kenshin thought_

"Alright...Your wounds should be healed." Asia said as the boy's mother came up to them.

"Ah! That Onee-Chan over there, she healed my injury." The boy said.

"He looked hurt, so I did what anyone would do." Asia said waving him off with a smile.

"Yoshi-kun, you should be talking with such strange people." The mother said, looking upon Asia with scorn.

"..." Asia said nothing.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in slight anger at the mother. _"That look..."_ He made his way up to them. "Wait!" He said as the mother and child walked away.

"It's fine." Asia said with a smile. "I didn't understand what she said."

"If you say so." Kenshin said, acting as though what had just happened, didn't bother him. He batted his eyes at Asia, seeing her looking down at the ground with a hurt look.

"That look...even in this city, there's no change." Asia whispered.

But Kenshin, with his cat ears that he had flattened out to blend in with his hair, had heard it all quite clearly. The way he stood, hid one of his hands that was clenched into a fist. He took a breath and calmed himself down. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed hers. He turned over to the mother and child, to see the child, Yoshi waving. "Thank you Onee-Chan!" He said.

"Huh? Huh?" Asia said first at Kenshn, then at the boy.

"He said thank you." Kenshin said. "Now come on, let's get you to the church, while you were healing him I found it."

"Oh!" Asia said. "Right, sorry I tend to get meddlesome." She said with a smile.

"What that woman said wasn't right." Kenshin said.

"_It wasn't! Next time we should shred her clothes off with your wind technique!" Issei shouts. _

"_As much as I would like to embarrass her, I'd rather not have the fuzz on me for something petty." Kenshin thought. _

"_Aah...good point." Issei shrugged. "By the way...why did it irritate you so much?" _

"_At least when that shit happened to me, it came with a good reason." Kenshin thought. _

"_Huh?" Issei said. _

"_Nothing." Kenshin thought. _

"But being disliked is normal isn't it?" Asia asked.

"Maybe if you had done something bad to them, not when you just did them a kindness." Kenshin said. "By the way, what was that light anyway?"

"It's my power of healing, it was a gift given to me by God." Asia said.

"_Well that answers that." Kenshin thought. _

"_A gift from God huh..." Issei said staring at his hand. _

"Here, let me carry that." Kenshin said taking her luggage from her.

"Aah, th-thank you. It's not too heavy is it?" Asia asked.

"No, in fact." Kenshin lifted her up and sat her on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her hips and took off. "Hang on!"

"Whoa! Hahahahaha this is so much fun! !" Asia whooped in excitement.

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed.

They got to the steps of the church and Kenshin sat her down. "Wow...that was thrilling." Asia said standing still for a moment to get her bearings.

"Heheh...you're welcome." Kenshin said. _"We shouldn't go near this place." He thought_

"Do you mind escorting me to the top?" Asia asked with a smile.

"Uhm...I would, but...well I know you're a nun Asia, but churches and me don't really get along." Kenshin said. "They'd probably run me out of there the minute they see me."

"Oh...well, could I at least repay you for your kindness?" Asia asked.

"No need, I was kinda bored today so I enjoyed some company, that'll be the payment." Kenshin said.

"W-Will I see you again?" Asia asked.

"I'm usually roaming around town, you'll be able to find me easily." Kenshin said with a smile. "See you around."

He ducked into an alleyway and warped back to the Occult Research Club. "Where have you been?" Rias asked sitting at her desk.

"This is gonna sound kinda weird, but I was actually walking around town with a nun." Kenshin said.

"What? Just...What?" Rias said with confusion in her voice.

"What? She just blew into town and was looking for the church." Kenshin said.

"You went to the church? !" Rias said slamming her hands down on her desk, standing up.

"I went close to it." Kenshin said.

Rias sighed in relief. "OK good...going into a church is another thing we'd like to avoid."

"I can tell, I felt like I was about to start puking up blood when I got to the steps." Kenshin said.

"It's enemy territory wreathed in holy magic." Rias said. Kenshin nodded. "And try not to come in contact with anyone associated with the church either. Especially exorcists, they are our mortal enemies, being blessed by God."

"And yet there are Devils with Sacred Gears, which are supposedly gifts from God, wouldn't they be considered enemies?" Kenshin said.

"Hey!" Issei snapped in the reflection of a nearby mirror.

"I was talking about myself too, dumbass." Kenshin said.

"Not necessarily." Rias said.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be able to help running into the nun again. It seems like I'm the only one whose treating her like a person, and not like a leper." Kenshin said. "She might seek me out."

"Explain." Rias said.

Kenshin explained Asia's healing ability to Rias who closed her eyes and nodded. "I see, well that is unfortunate, but you need to look out for your own wellbeing."

"Rias...I can handle myself just fine." Kenshin said. "Contrary to what you might believe I do know how to defend myself and I do believe I'm damn good at it."

"You're not the one I'm worried about." Rias said with a sigh. "You maybe trained, but what about Issei?"

"How's he supposed to get better if he doesn't get thrown into the flames of battle?" Kenshin asked.

_(gulp) _

"_Calm down." Kenshin thought as he heard Issei gulping. _

"Well he has no way of training right now." Rias countered.

"Rias, I know it's my job to serve you as a member of your peerage, but it's your job to trust me to make a judgment call." Kenshin said. "How's this supposed to work if we can't trust each other?"

"..." Rias sighed with her eyes closed. "I suppose you have a point."

"Alright, just trust me to pull his ass out of the fire if it gets too hot." Kenshin said. "OK?"

"Fine." Rias said. She took notice of the bag in Kenshin's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, I noticed you have an incomplete chess set over there, so I poked around in a few hobby shops and got you this." Kenshin said holding out a chess board. "The colors are the same and everything. The pieces are under the board itself."

Rias looked it over. "Wow...Kenshin...I don't know what to say. Thank you..." She said.

"I'll play you in a game later." Kenshin said with a grin.

"How can you afford it? You've only been here a few days. Consciously anyway." Rias asked.

"I pickpocketed some blonde jackass. I don't remember his name. But I remember it rhyming with wiser." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias said nothing, staring at him with a blank expression. _"He seriously...oh lord!" She thought trying to veil how badly she wanted to laugh right now. _

"Rias?" Kenshin asked.

"Um, Kenshin could you excuse yourself from here for a moment?" Rias asked. "I'd like to be alone."

"Um sure." Kenshin said. "Let me know when you need me back here." He said leaving the room.

As soon as he did he heard a loud laughing, followed by the sound of a fist banging against wood. Then followed by. "No way! He actually stole money from that firebird jackass! Unbelievable! ! Hahahahahaha!"

"_Firebird Jackass?" Both Kenshin and Issei said. _

The two reenter the room a few moments later to see Rias wiping her face with a silk handkerchief. "Find that funny did you?"

"Oh, I needed that so badly..." Rias said taking a breath to calm herself.

"Haha." Kenshin said.

"Are you two done in here?" Akeno asked walking into the room.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"The archduke has handed down an order of suppression." Akeno said.

"Well, this will be a good training exercise for Issei." Kenshin said.

"Didn't you say you would demonstrate your Sacred Gear for us sometime?" Akeno asked.

"Aw, does someone wanna see my party tricks?" Kenshin said with a grin. "Well that'll still happen, but Issei needs battle experience and he hasn't shown his gear off really either." "Switching to Super Pervert in 3, 2, 1." Kenshin said

"I hate you Kenshin." Issei said as he took over.

"Love you too kid, and stay out of my seals." Kenshin .

"I wouldn't even know how to get into them!" Issei snapped at Kenshin in the mirror.

"Good!" Kenshin said. "Bye."

"Come on, let's go." Rias said. "Akeno go and get Kiba and Koneko."

"Yes, chief." Akeno said, leaving the room.

(break)

_Later. _

Rias, Issei, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko walked into an abandoned building. Koneko's face scrunched up in slight disgust. "It smells of blood in here."

"Alright, Issei. Kenshin maybe brash, but he does have a point. If for whatever reason he needs to step back from the battle it'll be your turn to participate. This is a good time for you to observe us in combat." Rias said.

"_Aw, you're too kind." Kenshin said with a grin. _

"Now would be a great time to explain the traits of underlings." Rias said.

"Traits?" Issei asked while Kenshin took control of his arms and unsealed a pen and paper. _"What are you doing?" _

"_I'm writing this down, I'd rather not bug her about this later." Kenshin replied. _

"_Ah..." Issei thought._

"I've already explained the relationship between devils, angels and fallen angels. In the war that took place and was prolonged, no matter which side...all were exhausted." Rias explained as they looked around.. "As for the devils, we lost a lot of pure blood and we couldn't rally our armed forces anymore, so we decided to train a few elites instead, called Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces?" Issei said.

"Yes, are you familiar with a game called Chess?" Rias asked.

"Isn't that what the foreigners call Shogi?" Issei asked.

"Crude way of putting it, but yes." Rias said. "You both know all the piece names right?"

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Well each has a trait that can be used in battle. While they do not have many skills, they are powerful in the skills they do know." Rias said. "It's become popular enough that evil pieces are used in strength competition called a Rating Game amongst noble devil houses."

"So basically it's like showcasing your peerage if you happen to be the king." Kenshin said.

"Sounds like it." Issei said.

"Yes, but it's gotten to such a point that it could affect their position and nobility ranks." Rias said.

"Does that mean sooner or later we could appear in one of these?" Issei asked.

"Unofficially yes." Rias said. "I'm still not allowed to show up in an arena."

"_Aw...I wanted to go kick some ass from the get go." Kenshin said in mock disappointment._

"_Are you just battle hungry or something?" Issei asked. _

"_Dragon, comes with the territory." Kenshin answered. "It's either fight or fuck, and there was not that many willing women for that second option." _

Issei started drooling. _"I wanna be a dragon demon/devil." _

"_Tchahahahaha! !" Kenshin laughed. "Ok, that was pretty funny." _

"Everything alright over there?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, Kenshin and I were just having a short conversation." Issei said.

"Have you been paying attention?" Rias asked with a critical look.

Issei showed her that while Kenshin and Issei had been talking. Kenshin had wrote everything down. Rias nodded with a smile. "Good."

"Still don't understand the whole trait thing, what piece are we anyway?" Issei asked.

"You are a..." Rias trailed off as everyone except Issei sensed a foul presence.

"_Issei, get ready." Kenshin said. _

"I know it smell's horrid in here..." Issei said covering his nose.

"What a beautiful scent...mixed in with a foul one." A female voice said.

"Rouge Devil Vizor! We have come here to destroy you!" Rias declared.

A dismembered, lifeless body fell next to Issei. _"A corpse? !" He thought. _

"_Bitch must have been eating it." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. _

"What a nice scent, just like your hair, your flesh must be a nice shade of red on the inside as well, right? I really want to eat it..." Vizor said walking out from the shadows.

"_Huh, a sphinx type of monster." Kenshin said. _

"_Aren't those usually feline? !" Issei asked as Vizor wielded two bone lances at them. _

"_Not necessarily." Kenshin answered._

"So it's true, the smaller the dog, the louder the bark." Rias said with a nonchalant smile.

"You!" Vizor shouts.

"I agree, I can sense it from here." Kenshin said taking control for a moment. "This one isn't really that strong. I could probably kick it around with my hands tied behind my back."

"That would be entertaining to see." Rias said with a laugh.

"You two overconfident fools!" Vizor shouts.

"Yuuto." Rias said.

"Right!" Kiba said walking calmly toward Vizor.

"Alright, listen up Issei. I'll be continuing the lecture." Rias said as Vizor stabbed one of her lances down at Kiba who dodged easily. "Yuuto's role is a knight, a piece whose main ability is speed. And his strongest weapon is unpredictable speed and a mastery of swordsmanship." Rias said as Kiba sprung himself over Vizor and hacked off her arms.

"Arrgh!" Vizor howls in pain as Kiba lands and calmly walks away. "You little bug!"

Koneko takes his place as Vizor stamped one of her paws down at him. "Koneko-Chan!" Issei shouts.

"Relax, Koneko's role is that of a Rook." Rias said as Koneko held up the paw with no real visible strain on her face. "The rook's role is insane strength and defense." She explained as Koneko threw the paw off, knocking Vizor off balance. Vizor swung her tail, batting the small devil into a wall worrying Issei.

"Don't sweat it. That level of attack won't work on Koneko." Rias said.

"Time to be blown away." Koneko said running underneath Vizor and jumping into her underbelly, lifting her a full six feet off the ground.

"Whoa!" Issei said.

"_Nice." Kenshin said clapping his hands as Vizor went flying through a wall. _

"How the hell can this band of inexperienced fools...be doing this much damage? !" Vizor said.

"Alright Akeno, you're up." Rias said.

"Yes Chief." Akeno said with a giggle. "How should I do this?" She wondered aloud.

Vizor snarled at her. "Unforgivable!"

"Ara? Still so energetic hm?" Akeno said raising her hand, crackling with electricity. "Then this level of attack should do." She said as the electricity spread outward and struck Vizor, damaging her heavily.

"Having all the abilities of the pawn, rook, knight and bishop, Akeno is our invincible Queen." Rias said.

"Grrh!" Vizor said struggling to stand.

"Ah? Looks like you can keep going, I wonder for how much longer though." Akeno said before licking her lips. "I just love opponents that can last longer than a few seconds." She said as she struck Vizor with lightning again.

"Don't worry though you two. Akeno is very gentle with her allies." Kiba said patting Issei on the shoulder.

"Th-Thanks." Issei said.

"_I wasn't worried, I was actually rather impressed." Kenshin said. _

"Well well, I guess I couldn't kill her, let the Chief have the final blow." Akeno said walking back toward the group.

"You...kill me? Unacceptable!" Vizor shouts as she rises back up, letting out a roar as her fatal wounds regenerated.

"Hmm...how troublesome. Kenshin, while I agree Issei needs battle experience, I don't think he's capable of calling on his gear at will yet, do you mind cleaning up?" Rias asked.

"Huh?" Issei said as Kenshin resumed control.

"Sure I guess." Kenshin said as his naginata appeared in his hand. "Prepare yourself Vizor, I don't let my prey slip away."

"Someone as puny as you kill me alone? Hah!" Vizor shouts with a smirk as her arms regenerated.

"Cute." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Didn't you just get thrown to the ground someone smaller than me?" He takes out one of his cards and looks at it. "Hm...that'll do. I sacrifice my sense of touch, to activate Gnome, the Silent Girl of the Earth."

"?" Rias and the others stared at him as the card lights up and vanishes. Kenshin brings the blade of his naginata to his forearm and cuts it.

"Hm...so this is what it's like to not feel anything." Kenshin said.

"Ha! When I'm done with you, you'll wish you could!" Vizor shouts, stamping one of his paws at Kenshin, who did not move.

"_What are you doing? ! Get out of there!" Issei shouts. _

"Hmph" Kenshin raised his naginata up and stopped the paw effortlessly. "If you and I fought from the beginning this might have worked, but you've been weakened." He bent his arm and pushed it back up throwing the limb off, he spun his naginata and hacked the limb off entirely.

"Argh! Damn you!" Vizor said batting Kenshin into the air with her tail

"Hn?" Kenshin spun around and shot back down at Vizor, holding his weapon overhead. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _He said swinging the blade down, cutting a large gash into her torso.

"Gah!" Vizor gasped in pain, but smirked. "I've got your arm!"

"_Oh fuck! She tore your arm off in that last attack!" Issei said. _

"Did you really?" Kenshin said showing his stump of a left arm. He focused a burst of his youki and magical energy and a new arm shot out of the stump. "I still seem to have it."

"Hm?" Rias observed this. _"How strange...that is usually a skill known by upper mid class devils, ones that are about to step into high ranks." She thought. _

Similar sentiments were voiced by Vizor. "How are you able to do that? !"

"I was a demon before was reincarnated as a devil." Kenshin said. "I've been able to regrow my limbs since I was a child. Now...enough of this." Kenshin brought out his wings and flew directly at Vizor. Upon getting to her, he swung his sword five times, carving a star into her torso, hacking off both of her arms and separating her torso from the rest of her body. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!"_ He landed next to her torso and stared down at Vizor. "Boring...such a big, clumsy body could never keep up in the dance of battle with me." He walked away. "Like Akeno said, save the finisher for the Chief."

"Very well, thank you for cleaning her up for me." Rias said walking by Kenshin and up to Vizor. "Any last words rouge devil?"

"Kill me..." Vizor said.

"Very well, as you wish." Rias said holding out her hand as a sphere of darkness obliterated Vizor and her detached sphinx corpse.

Rias turned around with a smile. "Alright, let's head back and have some tea."

"_Whoa...so...this is a battle with the devils...can I really move up in this group?" Issei said. _

"_That is for you to decide Hyoudou." Kenshin thought. "Now take control back." _

Issei resumed control and approached Rias. "Excuse me, Chief?"

"Hm? What is it?" Rias asked.

"We were interrupted before you could answer my question." Issei said.

"Oh! Of course. Your rank is..." Rias trailed off.

"_Come on come on come on! I know I can't be the Queen piece, but I can be a second rook or knight!" Issei said. _

"Pawn." Rias said.

Issei slumped. _"Of course...I knew I was the lowest ranked." He thought._

"_...Idiot." Kenshin thought to himself. _

(break)

_The next day. _

Kenshin was laying in bed, when woke up earlier than expected. _"Huh, this still needs some getting used to...let's see...it's day time...I'm in bed...Issei's alarm clock hasn't gone off, there a pair of breasts in my face. Pretty nor-...Wait, Pair of breasts in my face?" _

"Munya...munya...munya..."

"Munya...why does that sound so...familiar..." Kenshin looked up and saw Rias' face who was asleep, in the nude. He shot out of bed, only to notice he was in an infirmary. Rias woke up. "Oh, Kenshin you're awake."

"H-H-Hey Rias." Kenshin said with a nervous tone.

"Something wrong?" Rias asked.

"No, nothing is wrong at all, why am I in the infirmary?" Kenshin asked.

"Issei must have wandered in here after a workout, I came in to take a nap, since you were here I decided to join you." Rias said.

"_Yeah sorry about that, I didn't have the energy to walk home." Issei said. "In any case, WHAT A SIGHT!" He gushed. _

"...Did I really bother you?" Rias said with a slightly hurt look.

"No, it's not that. It's just I wasn't expecting to wake up to seeing you in the nude." Kenshin said waving her off. _"Again at that..." He thought._

"Oh, I can't sleep unless I'm in the nude." Rias said holding her hands at her chest with a smile. "Then to make it perfect, I cuddle up with a stuffed animal like body pillow."

"_Stuffed animal like body pillow?" Kenshin and Issei mentally chorused. _

"_If that's what awaits me, use us as a body pillow all you want!" Issei said. _

"_...How cute." Kenshin thought with a fond smile. _

"!" Rias' eyes widened for a moment. She narrowed her eyes with a demure smile. "So Issei like's a girl's chest?"

"Yes, I love it!" Issei declared taking control of Kenshin's body.

"_How in the fuck did you overshadow me without my permission? !" Kenshin said. _

"Would you like to touch my chest?" Rias asked.

"O-Of course!" Issei said.

"_Seriously dude, give me back my body!" Kenshin shouts. _

"Then could you listen to a request of mine?" Rias asked.

"_What Kenshin, you're saying you don't want to touch it? !" Issei thought. _

"_W-Well, I-I'm not saying I wouldn't want to." Kenshin said._

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What is your request?" Issei said.

"Retrieve a contract..." Rias whispered into his ear before getting up and getting dressed. She winked at Issei/Kenshin. "Well then, I'll wait for you in the club room."

"Ah?" Issei said.

"_We just got conned...into doing someone else's work...again!" Kenshin thought. "Now give my back my body!" _

"_Fine, fuck!" Issei said trading places with Kenshin. _

"Hah..." Kenshin sighed. "Jeez, let's go hand this shit out." He said grabbing the bag Rias left behind for him, full of fliers and went about handing them out using the power of his Sylph card. "Heh!" He looked back with a grin seeing a sexy woman's skirt get kicked up by his wind.

"_Haha! Nice!" Issei said. _

"_Thank you, Thank you." Kenshin thought._

He made it back to the club room. "All done." Kenshin said.

"Already? Ara, that was fast." Akeno said.

"Ah, welcome back Kuroshi-kun." Kiba said.

"Back already huh? Well. Good, you've already got a summons in order." Rias said.

"Oh? Already? Alright then." Kenshin said as Rias handed him the information. "OK. I'll be back later."

He left the club room. _"Huh, man this place is out in the boonies." Issei said. _

"Look Issei, because she was bribing you, you should be the one to do it." Kenshin said.

"_Fair enough." Issei said as he and Kenshin switched places again._

The two arrived at the house listed in Rias' information a short while later. Issei made his way inside and looked around. "Hello? I'm a underling devil of the Gremory Clan. Is there anyone here?" He walked around, repeating this phrase until he caught whiff of something foul. "What the...this smell."

"_Blood...Issei switch." Kenshin said. _

_"What? Why?" Issei said. _

"_I've got a bad feeling letting a rookie continue in here." Kenshin said. _

"_Weren't you the one who said I needed battle experience?" Issei asked. _

"_Learn to call on your Sacred Gear at will and I'll let it happen." Kenshin said_

"_Alright." Issei said switching places with Kenshin once more. _

Kenshin proceeded through the house until he found someone pinned to the wall in a reverse cross. _"Whoa? !" Issei said. _

"_See what I mean? Whoever did this, is obviously a psycho." Kenshin said. _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "It smells of hypocrisy in here." He turned around and found a young man, dressed in clerical clothing. "Oh, if it ain't the catholic church." He looked him over. "What's this? They couldn't spare any seasoned vets so they send the fuckboy little Timmy himself at me? I'd be insulted if you weren't the first priest I ran into."

"Ah and look at what we have here, a filthy heathen!" The young man said.

"Sorry, you can't be referring to me." Kenshin replied with a calm smirk. "Before I became a devil I was a demon. You and I would still be at odds no matter what."

"Well then, mind if I ask ya name?" He asked, mirroring Kenshin's smirk.

"Only if you give yours first, papist." Kenshin said.

"Fine, I'll give ya the courtesy. The name's Freed Sellzen." The young man, now known as Freed answered.

"And I'm Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin. I'll be murdering you tonight." Kenshin said calling forth his naginata.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you!" Freed said as the two rushed each other, stabbing at one another. Their blades were diverted and they turned toward one another.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a smirk seeing Freed's weapon. A light sword, or lightsaber. "I think George Lucas is gonna sue somebody."

Freed smirked crazily. "Cute...You pique my interest, Kuroshi...I'll enjoy scattering your entrails across the room."

"Heheheh...if I had a hundred yen for every time I've heard that, I'd be a rich man." Kenshin said. "But one thing does make me curious. That man you've nailed to the wall. I hadn't gotten to him yet, so.."

"Oh don't you worry about him." Freed said with a nonchalant smile. "He was a repeat offender."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said.

"Yes...listen well you shitty devil demon...your kind feeds off of human desire, right? The humans who provide you with your feed can't be called human anymore, Therefore I kill them before they can be further tainted." Freed said kicking the head of the corpse. "Kindness, this is a kindness...amen!"

"Oh? How cruel." Kenshin said. "You killed him, then you had to go and defile his corpse. Some priest you are."

"Does that make you angry you piece of shit?" Freed said with a wide, crazed smirk. "Good! Now, come on and let's fight! I wanna erase your existence from the world!" He said pulling out a pistol. "Which weapon do you wanna die to, shitty devil? ! I could go for the record of fillin' your carcass full of holes, or the record for slicing you to bits!"

"You fool." Kenshin said with a derisive smirk. "You won't touch me with either of those toys." He stepped back, spinning his naginata, dodging Freed's slash and knocking away a bullet aimed at his left lung. He jumped into the air and spin kicked Freed in the face before directing his naginata back in front of him.

"Spinning on it's own?" Freed said with narrowed eyes.

"The power of my Sacred Gear." Kenshin said. "I have four cards representing the four main elements of wind, earth, water and fire, I can use these in battle while giving up one of my senses. However if I put a card into a slot on this blade. It gets an ability of it's own. This is the wind ability."

"Interesting!" Freed said charging Kenshin, slashing his light sword at Kenshin's neck, however this was a ploy as he scratched against the blade and took Kenshin's back. He shot at Kenshin only for it to be blocked by the naginata moving backward.

"You think you're the only one whose thought of attack one's blind spot?" Kenshin asked.

"Try this on for size!" Freed said throwing his light sword into a spin knocking Kenshin's naginata away from him.

"!" Kenshin reached into his pocket for one of his cards as Freed aimed his gun at Kenshin. _"I won't make it!" He thought moving to leap out of the way, when a familiar figure stepped in between them. _

"? !" Freed stopped himself from firing and Kenshin stared in shock. _"Asia? !" _

Sure enough, the nun Kenshin met a day ago stood between him and Freed. "Oi, that was dangerous, you almost got a bullet in the brain, did you finish the trap?"

"Stop, why do you have to do this to Kenshin-San?" Asia asked.

"Eh? You know this schmuck?" Freed asked. "Hahahaha! What is this? ! A forbidden love between a devil and a nun?"

"Kenshin-San is a devil...?" Asia said.

"That's right, this man is one of the shitty devils we're meant to destroy! What? Did you not know? Ah forget it, soon he'll be a masterpiece just like that over there" Freed said gesturing toward the nailed up corpse.

"? !" Asia felt sick, faint as she saw it. "No...Yaaaahhh! !" She screamed.

"What? Is this Asia's first time seeing a corpse? Well get a good look, this is the ultimate fate for any piece of human garbage that succumbs to the temptations of a devil!" Freed shouts with a gleeful smirk.

"Bastard..." Kenshin scowled as he subtly extended his hand toward his naginata.

"N-No way..." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"That's the way it is, if we don't cut this devil down, we won't be able to complete our job, now get back in position and deploy your trap!" Freed said.

"_Kenshin, what are we gonna do..?" Issei asked. _

"_Dammit...I don't want to do this...but...? !" _Kenshin's eyes widened at what happened next.

Asia responded by continuing to stand between them. "I understand what I'm doing Father Freed, but please let this person go!"

"What are you doing?" Kenshin said. "I don't need your coffin on my conscience." He said with a conflicted glare as his naginata started to move. _"Come on, come on!" He thought. _

"Just because this person was led astray, using that reason to kill people and even devils, it's just wrong!" Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"Haaah? !" Freed said with a furious glare. "What in the blue hell are you going on about you shitty nun? ! All devils are shit! Didn't you learn that at the church? !" He said grabbing her by the dress, ripping it down the middle.

"There are some good people, even with in the ranks of the devils!" Asia argued.

"None at all, idiot!" Freed countered.

"I thought like that before as well, before I met Kenshin-San! Even now that I know he's one of the devils. Kenshin-San is still Kenshin-San! Killing people like this for no good reason, is unforgivable! God doesn't allow this! Wah!" Asia gasped in pain as Freed rammed the butt of his gun into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Asia!" Kenshin said. _"Come on! Almost!" _He thought as his naginata unpinned itself from under Freed's light sword.

"Even though Nee-San told me not to kill you..." Freed said working his gun under Asia's bra. "The rest of you is fair game! I'll kill the devil first, then come back for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Kenshin shouts as his naginata shot toward him. He scowled furiously at Freed. "You bastard...if there's one thing I can't stand...it's a fucking rapist. I'll make your death slow and agonizing."

"We'll see about that, you shitty devil!" Freed said rushing toward Kenshin, who flipped over Freed's stab with his light sword and carved a wound into his back. Freed turned around and shot Kenshin in the leg before he could get his bearings set.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Heheh, I got ya, bastard. Although I'm surprised, you should be crying out in agony right now." Freed said.

"Too bad." Kenshin said with a smirk. "I've got a higher pain tolerance than anything you've ever faced before fuckboy." He thrust a finger into his wound and dug the light bullet out. "Take this back." He said flicking it at him, sending it through the window.

Before the two could continue their battle, a magic circle appeared on the floor next to them a large one. _"This pentagram." Kenshin thought. _

A light shone and Kiba, Koneko and Akeno appeared. "We're here to help Kuroshi." Kiba said.

"Ara, it doesn't look good for you." Akeno said.

"It's just a flesh wound." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Priest..." Koneko said.

"Hahaha! Welcome you shitty devils! Now time to die!" Freed said charging them only to be intercepted by Kiba's blade.

"Watch out for the gun!" Kenshin warned.

"I know." Kiba said as he held Freed's gun arm away from him. "Attacking like that, it's really ungentlemanly. You'll be disliked by the ladies."

"Kiba, I don't think he gives two shits. He just tried to rape this nun." Kenshin said.

Kiba went on the offensive. "I apologize but I cannot allow you to kill Kuroshi-kun and Hyoudou-kun in a place like this."

"There's two guys in there? ! Sweet! A double kill!" Freed whooped with excitement. "That's really hot, so which of you two is the pitcher and catcher respectively, huh? Huh? !"

"That's quite the vulgar mouth you have, are you a stray exorcist?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry for bein' vulgar! So what if I am excommunicated, but if I can kill your sorry asses under the protection of the fallen angels, I'll be satisfied!" Freed exclaimed.

"Over zealousness in hunting devils and the excitement in bringing about the excommunication." Akeno said. "This type of exorcist seems to be the most threatening."

"Aah, there's no point in talking about that with you blood sucking shits." Freed said.

"Even if you are devils, we have rules." Akeno said with a critical stare.

"Aaahnnn! Oh man that stare, the killing intent! You are getting me so fucking hot!" Freed said sashaying around the room.

"Is that right? Well then, shall I turn you to ashes?"

"? !" Kenshin's head snapped over to the doorway to find Rias.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I didn't count on an exorcist showing up, are you hurt?" Rias asked.

"Well, I got shot, other than that. I'm fine." Kenshin said. "Already dug the bullet out and everything."

An aura of dark anger surrounded Rias. "So...my charge was under your care was he?"

"Oh yeah, real fun one he is. We were rocking out against each other until you shit bags showed up!" Freed said.

The wall next to him was obliterated. "Hau?" He turned around and saw the wall outside was in a similar state. "Huh...Huh..."

"Chief! A large group of fallen angels seem to be heading right at us! We need to go!" Akeno said.

"Damn..." Rias cursed. "Alright, get the transport spell ready!"

"Hey, Rias. We should take this girl with us." Kenshin said walking over to Asia.

"That's impossible, only my peerage and I can use this circle." Rias said.

"What? ! Shit!" Kenshin said looking around.

"Kenshin, Issei. This girl is an enemy." Rias said.

"Like I give a damn about that right now. If she wasn't here I'd be in a hell of a lot worse shape!" Kenshin said. "She's a friend of mine and I owe her one!"

"Relax! Fallen angels don't kill nuns, there's no reason for them to." Rias reprimanded harshly. "The best plan right now is to retreat."

"...Fine..." Kenshin said with a grunt. He looked down at Asia. "You stay safe now, you hear me?"

"Kenshin...-San..." Asia said looking up at him.

"Damn you! I won't let you escape." Freed said charging after them. Koneko threw a couch at him only for him to spring over it.

"No fuckboys allowed!" Kenshin shouts holding out two cards. _"Sacrifice the senses of smell and touch to activate Sylph and Gnome!" _He cocked his fist back. _"Senkoudanken!" ( 1) _He shouts laying his fist into Freed's face, faster than most could see. The excommunicated priest went shooting out through the hole and Rias and her peerage began warping out.

"Kenshin-San!" Asia said making him turn to her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she smiled. "We must meet again!"

"..." Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Count on it."

(break)

_Later_

Rias and her peerage had gotten away scot free without pursuit. Kenshin stood in the shower, washing himself off. _"Aaah, what are we gonna do about Asia?" Kenshin wondered. _

"_Good question...I wanna save her too." Issei said. _

"Agh..." Kenshin's leg twitched. "Damn...I need to take it easy. My regeneration factor was dampened by the bullet." "!" Kenshin felt someone rubbing up against him and turned his head to find Rias. "R-R-R-R-Rias! What're you doing in here?" _"Damn! This keeps happening I'm gonna have a heart attack form the shock!" He thought. _

"Relax, I just came to take a look at your injury." Rias said. "Let me see it."

"Oh, OK." Kenshin said.

Rias placed her hand on Kenshin's leg. "..."

"_What is with this situation? Chief's smooth body, droplets of water bouncing off it nonstop!" Issei gushed. _

"_Keep it up and I'll ask Rias to leave just so I can turn the water cold and switch with you." Kenshin thought. _

"...I'm sorry." Rias said, her eyes narrowed in regret.

"..." Kenshin knelt down and cupped her cheek. "Hey. Don't blame yourself." He said with a smile.

"Kenshin?" Rias said with a curious gaze, placing her hand over his.

"There's no way you coulda known that was going to happen. All you knew was that it was a summons. Hell I could have left myself, but I chose to investigate." Kenshin said. "Don't blame yourself for my mistake."

Rias pulled him in close and embraced him. "I'm going to...huh?" She said as Kenshin embraced her back.

"This is the only time you've done this while I've been conscious." Kenshin said with a laugh. "Figured I should take the chance while it was there, y'know."

"...Hmhmhm...I guess so. Hold still." Rias said

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted as his wound started healing faster than before. "That batshit priest, he was excommunicated from the Vatican right?"

"Yes, with exorcists, killing our kind is fine with them, but there are those who fall in love with the idea and go mad from the bloodlust. They find their services are best used by the fallen angels and become rouges." Rias said.

"No kidding, that guy was a special kind of crazy." Kenshin said. "

"Yes, but please try to avoid them for now. I've given you emergency aid, but it would still be wise for you to rest and take it easy." Rias said.

"Gotcha." Kenshin said.

Rias stared at Kenshin for a moment. "Kenshin, why do you seem to care for that nun? You know what kind of a danger she represents to us as devils."

"I know that, but...well, do you remember how I told you she was being treated like an outcast?" Kenshin asked.

"I believe you used the term leper, but yes." Rias said.

"Well..." Kenshin went silent for a moment. _"I guess I can say this and not much else." He thought. _

"Well..when I was a child I was treated similarly. I'm sorry, but what I am doesn't change the fact that I know how that feels. Besides, I don't think Asia has it in her to kill. She saw that nailed up corpse in the house last night and almost fainted."

"If you and her didn't meet a couple of days ago, you'd probably be dead." Rias said.

"Exactly." Kenshin said.

"Alright, I'll permit you to be in contact with her, but if you sense fallen angels you get out of there." Rias said. "Seriously, just disappear."

"I can do that." Kenshin said. "Now I'm getting out of here, Starting to prune."

Rias watched his back as he left. She sighed softly to herself. "Am I making the right choice?" She wondered.

Kenshin got dressed and sat on the couch. His eyes started drooping. "Ugh..." Kenshin rubbed his head.

"_Looks like you're tired." Issei said. _

"_Mentally." Kenshin thought. "Fuck, I need to get some sleep. Take over. Go train or something." _

"_How? Your leg is bum." Issei said as they traded places. _

"_Hrrrn!" Kenshin flexed his magic around his wound and it healed completely. "There, Rias healing me kinda took the dampener away. Now if that is all, go work out, or work on calling on your Sacred Gear. I'm not gonna be able to fight all the battles." _

"_Alright." Issei said. _

Issei went out into the forest and worked out, he tried calling on his gear a few times, but nothing happened. _"Why do I get the feeling it's a battle thing like Kenshin's kickass dual bladed weapon?"_

"_...I heard that...zzzzzz..." Kenshin mumbled. _

"_Huh? Is he still asleep?" Issei wondered as he walked into town. _

"_...Hahaha...c-come on Yukari stop it, that tickles! Zzzz...zzzz..." Kenshin said. _

"_Yup, definitely still asleep, Wonder who Yukari is though, Someone Kenshin knows back home?" Issei thought._

He stopped off at an outdoor cafe and diner to get something to eat. As he got his food. He happened to look across the street and saw a familiar figure. _"Isn't that Asia?" He peeled his eyes and waited for her to turn around. When she did he nodded. "It is!" _

He ran across the street. "Oi, Asia!" Issei shouts.

"Huh? Kenshin-San?" Asia said turning around.

"_Oh right, still Kenshin's body." Issei thought. _

"Is something wrong with your voice? It sounds funny." Asia said.

"Ah, come over here and have lunch with me and I'll explain." Issei said. _"Smooth." He thought with an inward grin._

Asia and Issei walked back over to where Issei was sitting and he ordered her a burger and a small order of fries and a drink. She stared at them in confusion. "Excuse me...are there any knives or forks around?"

"What? No. You eat it with your hands." Issei said holding the burger in one hand and a few fries in the other.

"Oh! So that's how it's done." Asia said. "Well maybe I should wash my hands first..." She said digging around in her bag before pulling out a vial of holy water.

"_Shit!" Issei thought grabbing a thing of wet wipes kept near the table and sliding them to her. _"Here, take that. No need to waste your vial there on something so trivial."

"Oh...thank you." Asia said putting it away.

"Whew." Issei said, very quietly.

She wiped her hands off. "There, all clean. Now, before I eat I should pray." She said cupping her hands together. "Lord..."

Issei's face hit the table as softly as he could manage as he tried to ignore the pain in his head. _"Shiiiittt." _

"_What the fuck? ! Why do I feel like I've just been steamrolled, revived and forced to go ten rounds with Mighty Thor? !" Kenshin said. _

"_Oh, you're awake." Issei thought. "I ran into Asia." _

"_Seriously?" Kenshin said as Asia quit praying. _

"Er...Kenshin-San? !" Asia shouts in worry.

"I'm fine..." Issei said rising up and beginning to eat.

"Wow, these are really good!" Asia exclaimed with glee. "By the way, you said you'd explain why your voice sounds funny."

"Well, remember last night when you...found out about me." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Asia said with narrowed eyes. "So you're really a devil?" She whispered.

"I am...sorry..." Issei said. "Yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you."

"What then?" Asia asked.

"Kenshin's body holds two souls. I'm that other soul." Issei whispered.

"R-Really?" Asia said. "Then...who are you?"

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei introduced.

"I've heard of you, you're the young man that died here recently." Asia said. "Why is your soul in Kenshin-San's body?"

"Because before we became devils, we met and we were both dying. My body was slowly breaking apart into nothing, so he offered to let my soul rest in his body, I agreed he ripped my soul out and here I am." Issei said. "We didn't expect to be reincarnated."

"Really? Was Kenshin-San some kind of Paladin?" Asia asked.

"_Hahahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. "She is waaaayyyy off!" _

"Hahaha, no. He was a Demon." Issei said.

"O...Oh." Asia said. "Well..that really doesn't matter to me. Anyone who was as nice as he was can't be bad."

"_..." Kenshin went silent. _

"_Kenshin?" Issei thought. _

"_It's nothing, listen you go ahead and keep control for awhile, I'll just observe." Kenshin said. _

"_Ooook." Issei thought. "In any case...when I saw her, she looked like she was running from something." _

"_Considering the situation we saw her in last night, I wouldn't surprised if she's running from that fuckboy priest Freed." Kenshin said. "I'll keep an eye out. In the meantime you make her feel safe." _

"_Got it." Issei thought. _

Asia looked over, "Say, Issei-San, what's that place over there?"

"Huh? Oh that's a game center." Issei said.

"Game center/" Asia said with her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Issei said with a grin, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the game center.

"Huh? Issei-San there is a lot of Ratchu-kun's in this machine!" Asia said looking into the prize grabber machine like a child in a toy factory.

"Do you want one?" Issei asked.

"Hau? ! N-No..." Asia shyly said.

"Don't you like them?" Issei asked.

"Yes! I mean No...err..." Asia said poking her fingers together.

"Alright! Just leave it to me!" Issei said pulling out Kenshin's wallet.

"_Ya spent half my money getting that thing." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. _

"_Didn't you steal this money to begin with?" Issei thought. _

"_Your point? Dude obviously didn't need it, he'd have found me by now." Kenshin thought._

"Thank you very much! I'll take care of it forever!" Asia said clutching the stuffed animal close to her chest.

"_...Eh, I guess if she's happy I don't care as much about the lost funds." Kenshin said with a smile. _

"Well, something like this...I can grab another for you if you like." Issei said nonchalantly with a smile.

"No, there's no need, this Ratchu-kun is the best present created due to our encounter. I want to treasure our encounter here today." Asia said.

"_Uwwooaahh! What a good girl Asia is! She's like a little angel even if I am a devil!" Issei thought. Kenshin rolled his eyes at him, but didn't say anything. _

"Issei-San, what's that over there?" Asia asked pointing at a photo booth.

Issei started going on a long winded spiel until Kenshin interrupted without him knowing. "It's a photo booth."

"Kenshin-San?" Asia asked. "How are you, you know after...last night?"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me." Kenshin said waving her off with a smile. "Alright, I'm putting Issei back at the forefront." He said turning around.

Issei ended his long spiel about the photo booth and turned back around to find Asia missing. "Huh?"

"_She's in that dressing room over there...why is she there?" Kenshin said. _

"_I dunno." Issei said_

"That's actual blonde hair? Here try wearing this! See it suits you!"

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei both said.

Asia was pushed back out wearing cat ears, tiny angel wings, thigh high stockings and a white dress that was left open at the bottom exposing her panties.

"_Uuuuwooooaaahh! !" Issei thought with a nosebleed. _

"They took my clothes..." Asia said.

"Ah...d-don't worry about it, it's not like they can purchase your clothes." Issei said. "Come on, let's take a picture." Issei said pulling her into the photo booth.

"Eh, Eeeehhh? !" Asia said.

They took a few pictures, Asia was shy at first, but got into it at the end. They walked around town as the sun began to set. "Woo..." Issei said. "I'm worn out..."

"That injury Kenshin-San got from last night, still hasn't healed has it?" Asia asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I was just working out before we ran into each other." Issei said. "Grh..." His leg buckled. "What the?"

"_I healed it, but it's still sore, huh." Kenshin thought. "I really need to look into healing here in this world." He thought. _

Issei sat down at a bench. "My leg's still sore though. Excuse me for a moment."

Asia knelt down and held her hands over the spot where the wound was. The same light from a few days prior shone and died down in an instant. "It's done, how does it feel?"

"Fine, whoa...that's amazing." Issei said stopping his foot down a couple of times. "That must be the power of your sacred gear."

"Yes, it's a sacred gear that possess the ability to heal." Asia said.

"Man that is neat. You can even heal a devil like me." Issei said.

Asia went silent, bowing her head, as tears began slipping down her face. "I...I'm sorry." Issei said.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Asia said shaking her head. "When I was born my parents abandoned me at the orphanage at the church. When I received this power. I had just turned eight. When the church found out about it they started to treat me as a saint. I used my power to heal a lot of sick people. But...at the same time...while I was a saint, normal people would look at me and treat me differently. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to the almighty for giving me this power, but...being a saint only made me feel lonely. Then one day I saw a mortally wounded devil. I didn't know what a devil until after I had healed it. So I did what I always did. After it was healed it killed the exorcists that were after it and fled."

"I had committed a serious sin by helping it and the people who once revered me as a saint, now were calling me a demon." Asia said as she started to cry. "A fallen angel took me in and you know the rest as I'm here now." "I always had this dream, to be able to go out with my friends, go shopping together chatting together normally. To be friends with...to be able to...to..."

Kenshin, having heard enough took over and grabbed her head and brought it to his shoulder. "Enough...if you say anymore you're only going to make yourself cry more. We'll be your friend, both Issei and I."

"Kenshin...-San!" Asia said holding him close.

"That's not possible." Kenshin looked up and saw a woman with black angel wings.

"And who the hell are you to decide that, Nephalem?" Kenshin said getting to his feet.

"R...Raynare-Sama..." Asia said.

"_Yuuma-Chan...no wait...that's right...she's a fallen angel!" Issei said. _

"Asia, come on now...don't waste my time." Raynare said.

"No, I won't help you kill anymore people." Asia weakly protested.

"To us, your existence is a must. You do understand right?" Raynare asked.

"She said she wasn't coming with you Nephalem." Kenshin said. "...I recognize you...You're that fallen angel I chased off before I became a devil."

"Hmph, I can't believe you and that Issei fellow are still alive." Raynare said. "Regardless, this has nothing to do with you devil."

"No you're wrong." Kenshin said. "You killed Issei, destroyed his body really...and now you seek to control Asia? I'm not going to allow that." He said as his naginata appeared in his hand. "If I could scare you off when I was death on legs, I think I should be able to take you on."

"Hmhmhm...you fool..." Raynare said with a small smirk. "The only reason I ran, was because I didn't know you, you could have been strong, you could have been weak...your bodily condition didn't matter. My job was to determine whether or not to kill Issei and I accomplished that. Getting into a tussle with a man with god magic wreathed all over his body wasn't on my to do list."

"Heh, so you ran from the magic of the two gods my clan used. As demons we could do such. Now, as a devil I cannot. So, will you take off again now, solidifying your status as a coward?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhmhm...cute...but before we begin, Dragon Cat devil. I wish to know if Issei is listening in there." Raynare said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Issei, I remember our date that day...I was quite happy..." Raynare said. "Nothing would have happened had you stayed dead...but thanks to this brute, Why don't I kill you once again, hm?" She said calling forth her light spear.

"We'll see about that." Kenshin said reaching into his pocket for his cards.

"_Wait!" Issei said. _

"_What is it?" Kenshin thought. "I don't have much time." _

"_I want to try something." Issei said._

"_You want me to put our asses at risk just so I can let you try something? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_I want to see if I can call my gear, and...this is my issue with her." Issei said. "Let me at least give it a try, if it doesn't work, I'll stand aside!" _

"_...Fine, but if anything happens to us, it's your ass Rias' is frying, not mine." Kenshin thought as he let Issei take over. _

"_I have to make the first move, before she uses that spear of light." Issei thought clenching his fist. "Sacred Gear!" _He thought as his fist changed. _"It worked!" _

"_I thought so, It responds to a need. You just need to make that need more than just subconscious." Kenshin said._

"Kenshin-San, Issei-San, that's a...!" Asia said.

"Stand back, I'll handle this!" Issei said.

"Oh? The higher ups said that your sacred gear was too dangerous to be left in your hands, but...it seems they miscalculated. That thing is called 'Hand of Dragon' Although that is the name, it's nothing too exceptional. They can use it to multiply their power, but even if you were to do it by the hundreds or thousands, you won't scare me." Raynare said. "Honestly it's just fitting for a low class devil like you." "Although I am more interested in that loud mouthed dual breed's elemental sacred gear. Bring him back out."

"Krh..." Issei grunted, glaring at her.

"_Don't let her get in your head." Kenshin thought. "She's overconfident, if you can shatter that you can win." _

"Right! Let's see my increased power then!" Issei said.

"_**Boost!" **_The hand itself said while showing the word itself in the orb.

"Come on Asia!" Issei said grabbing her hand and taking off.

"_Why the fuck are you running? !" Kenshin said. "Fight this bitch!" _

"Hmph." Raynare said throwing the spear through his torso.

"Gah!" Issei gasped and fell to the ground.

"_What in the fucking hell was that? ! If I knew you were going to run I wouldn't have agreed to let you take over!" Kenshin said. _

"_Dammit! I thought this thing would boost my speed and defense as well!" Issei thought. _

"Asia run!" Issei said.

"_Get out of the way Issei!" Kenshin said taking over. _

Kenshin rose up. "Oh?" Raynare said. "So you're back, loudmouth."

"Tch...I should have known he wouldn't have the backbone to fight you because of that date." Kenshin said. He grabbed the spear of light. "Grrh!" He grunted as it burned his skin. "Grrrrhhhh! !" He yanked it out of his torso. "Haaaahhh...hah...hah...Take this back." He said throwing the spear at Raynare's head.

"!" Raynare moved out of the way. "Well...I wasn't expecting that...most devils would be dying from that."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kenshin said with a weary smirk. "Issei's not going to fight you, but I've got no problems tearing you apart." He said calling for his naginata again. _"Damn...I don't know how long I can last like this, just getting stabbed with that thing was exhausting." He thought._

"_I'm sorry Kenshin..." Issei said. _

"_Well, I always did see myself going out in battle." Kenshin thought. "Let's do this!" _

"Asia get out of here!" Kenshin said. "I'll take care of this!"

"But your wound!" Asia said in worry.

"T'is a flesh wound! Now go!" Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, What a man...you get ran through the torso and insist it's a flesh wound..." Raynare said licking her lips. "Regardless. Asia if you do not come with me, I'll destroy this devil."

"You destroy me...fat chan-"

"I understand." Kenshin's head snapped over to see Asia walking toward Raynare.

"What're you...?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-San...Issei-San...I had a lot of fun today." Asia said. "You two were honestly willing to be friends with someone like me. Thank you."

"That's good...after the ceremony today, your pain and suffering will all disappear." Raynare said cupping Asia's cheek.

"Ceremony..?" Kenshin said. "What are you talking about? Hey! Asia, don't give in so easily! I'm not gonna keel over from something like this! I can still fight to keep you away from her!"

"Kenshin-San..." Asia said with tears rolling down her face. "This is goodbye..."

"Your life is spared Kenshin and Issei, now do not interfere with us again!" Raynare said.

"Grrhh!" Kenshin uncased his wings and flew at Raynare stabbing at her head, but she vanished as he got to her. "Dammit..." He flexed his youki and magic and his wound closed. "Hah...hah...hah...hah..." He took a few steps away from the park.

"_Kenshin...are you...?" _

"_Shut...up..." Kenshin thought. _

"Grrh...uuhhnnn.." Kenshin fell forward slipping into unconsciousness.

"_Kenshin! Kenshin! ! Wake up! !" Issei shouts. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! He's gonna die and it's all my fault! Dammit I shouldn't have ran!" _

_(chapter end) _

Kenshin: Well that was quick. It was fun while it lasted.

Draconis: Good news, I'm bringing you back as a zombie.

Kenshin: Brrraaaaaiiinnnsssss...hahahaha ok man I think everyone reading this knows you aren't killing anyone off.

Draconis: Yeah I guess. I could bring Issei's body back as a zombie.

Issei: Oooooopppppaaaaiiiii!

Kenshin &amp; Draconis: Hahahahaha!

Kenshin: I knew that was coming, I saw it coming from a mile away!

Draconis: Well anyway...Next time we'll wrap up the first arc of the story...man that was fast.

Kenshin: What are you talking about? You always blaze through stuff like this.

Anyway, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	3. Attack on the Fallen Angel

Issei: We're back here again?

Draconis: I feel like finishing this up before I do anything else, what? Where's Kenshin?

Issei: I think he said something about needing a new book and went off to the book store.

Draconis: The interdimensional one?

Issei: (stares) There's an interdimensional bookshop.

Draconis: It's more of a thrift shop. It's located in a fantasy world, mainly inhabited by young women whose main pastimes consist of causing incidents, solving incidents, partying afterward and shooting each other with magic bullets. Other than that I'm not sure.

Issei: Why does that sound familiar?

Draconis: You figure that out, I just hope he doesn't piss off the gap demon he talks to in order to get there for his interdimensional knick knacks. I'd rather not have her pissed at me too. Eh...she's kinda hard to irritate anyway, what am I worried about? Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 3

Attack on the Fallen Angels

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Grh..." Kenshin awoke in his mindscape where Sirzechs was waiting for him. "You know, if I was still a demon, I'd have been able to tank that spear easily."

"Why didn't you just use your Gnome card?" Sirzechs asked.

"...Fuck yourself." Kenshin said flipping Sirzechs the bird.

"Not my fault you forgot to do so in the heat of the moment." Sirzechs said.

"That reminds me, why the hell does Rias need a bodyguard like me?" Kenshin asked. "I literally watched her waste a stray devil with a flick of her wrist, and I could tell she could do a lot more damage than that to someone who crosses her. And Akeno, Kiba and Koneko can handle themselves as well."

"Remember me saying she's prone to being overwhelmed?" Sirzechs asked. "Imagine if her enemies threw more numbers at her than she and her peerage could handle."

"If she couldn't handle them, I doubt I could." Kenshin said. "I think you made a mistake bringing me here."

"Well that remains to be seen, You've only been here about a couple of weeks." Sirzechs said. "One flaw I find with you, is that you tend to try to be a one man army."

"It wasn't broken, why fix it?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but your power is broken now." Sirzechs said. "You can't use some of the abilities you used to be able to, meaning you must now change your approach to battle."

"Once again, Yay..." Kenshin said unenthusiastically.

"Besides, you seem to be enjoying my sister and her peerage's company." Sirzechs said.

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Maybe I am." "At least tell me another reason why you brought me here. I can't help feeling like you're hiding something."

"Trust me, it'll become more apparent soon." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"You're sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Positive." Sirzechs said. "Also, another flaw I find with you is, you dial yourself back most of the time in order to savor a fight."

"It's called being fond of fighting." Kenshin said. "Besides, sometimes our heat can't be controlled by the seals on our clothes, so we either work it out or fuck it out, and I doubt you're going to give my access to a harem just for that." He finished with narrowed eyes.

"You're right, I can't do that." Sirzechs said with a sweatdrop.

"By the way, you say Rias is vulnerable. I don't see it. She carries herself well." Kenshin said.

"Like with the other reason, that'll become apparent later." Sirzechs said. "Now it's time to wake up."

"Yeah, whatever." Kenshin said as he woke up.

"_Issei, give me back control of my arm." Kenshin said noticing his body was already conscious. _

"_Kenshin! You're OK!" Issei thought. "Why just your arm?" _

"_Do it now." Kenshin said._

"_Uh, OK..."Issei said. _

Without warning Kenshin punched his own face. "Aaaah! What the hell? !" Issei shouts at the mirror in the room. Meanwhile, Rias, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were confused.

"Don't you 'what the hell? !' me you dumb fuck!" Kenshin snapped back. "You know what you did! You finally call on your Sacred Gear, and you run? ! From a enemy wielding a spear no less? ! Idiot! I shouldn't have let you have control to begin with! Now switch!"

"F-Fine..." Issei said.

"Don't you think...that was a little harsh?" Akeno asked.

"Excuse me for being incensed that I almost died twice in a fortnight." Kenshin said walking past them.

"Kenshin, do not go after them." Rias ordered.

Kenshin stopped for a moment. "They mentioned something of a ceremony. Well, Raynare did anyway. I think they might try to extract Asia's Sacred Gear."

"What? But, extracting one's Sacred Gear means the user's demise." Kiba said.

"Not only that, they will have a gear, potentially capable of healing any injury." Kenshin said. "Like it not we have to go at them now. If not, they're coming at us." "Now, I'm going outside to blow off some steam." Kenshin walked forward. "And Rias...with you all or without you all, I'm going. If the thought of it vexes you, go ahead and take me down."

"You are really headstrong." Rias commented.

"I apologize for that, and I do enjoy working for you, but I won't compromise who I am to do so." Kenshin said before leaving the Occult Club Base.

"..." Rias watched him leave. _"Contrary to what you might think, I actually like that about you." She thought. "The fact that you're not some drone who merely takes orders is something I appreciate in my pieces." _

"Chief." Akeno said.

"Hm?" Rias said.

Akeno leaned over and whispered into her ear. "..." She nodded and turned to Kiba and Koneko. "I need to step out and do something very important. If Kenshin takes off, go after him and make sure he or Issei doesn't do anything reckless. I already told Issei about the pawn's abilities, he should be able to relay that to Kenshin." Rias said as she dressed before she and Akeno left the building.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was outside, high kicking the side of a tree. _"Can I at least explain to you why I froze up and ran?" Issei asked. _

"_If you were going to run, you shouldn't even have brought your Gear out." Kenshin thought. "But in any case go ahead." _

"_The outfit she wore, was the same one she had when we went out, when she killed me." Issei said. _

"_So what?" Kenshin thought. "What's the big deal?" _

"_She even looked the same way." Issei said. _

"_Again, so what?" Kenshin said. _

"_It may seem weird to you Kenshin, but Yuuma-Chan was the only girl who ever gave me the time of day, much less a chance to go out with her." Issei said. "I was just a regular human before all this happened. Hell...all of this is still a lot for me to handle." _

"_..." Kenshin went silent for a moment as he stopped kicking the tree._

"_Kenshin?" Issei said. _

"_...I guess it would be a lot to handle." Kenshin thought. "But Issei you have to realize. People like Raynare, are just going to kill you now, the Yuuma you knew never existed, it was all a lie." _

"_You say that, but I'm sorry. I'm not as emotionally detached as you are." Issei said. _

_"You'd be surprised how attached I still am, but at the same time. You should be thanking your lucky stars you're not." Kenshin thought. "People who are as detached as I am, are usually sociopaths like that priest." _

"_Soo..." Issei said. _

"_So what? I'm not apologizing for yelling at you, your dumb move still almost got us killed." Kenshin thought. _

"_I'll take it." Issei said with a sigh._

"Now, let's start making tracks toward the enemies territory." Kenshin said. "If what you told me about the pawn's abilities is true it could prove to be a great boon to my Sacred Gear."

"_Mine too...if I can ever figure out what it does!" Issei shouts. "Hey before we go, can I ask you something?" _

"_What?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Who is Yukari?" Issei asked. _

"_What? How did you hear that name?" Kenshin asked. _

"_You were talking in your sleep yesterday." Issei said. "It sounded like she was tickling you." _

An embarrassed blush shot across Kenshin's face as he facepalmed. "Unbelievable." He said. "Anyway, Yukari is the name of my twin sister."

"_Twin?" Issei said. "Oh dude...a girl that..." _

"_We were half identical you jackass." Kenshin thought with an inward glare. "We didn't look exactly alike." _

"_OK, OK...fuck...no need to get all defensive." Issei said. _

"_Yeah whatever." Kenshin thought. _

"_Note to self. Yukari is a touchy subject for Kenshin." Issei thought. _

Kenshin walked past Kuoh Academy when he realized he was being followed. "Don't try to stop me, Kiba, Koneko."

"No, on the contrary, we've come to accompany you." Kiba said.

"...Hah?" Kenshin said staring at the bishounen knight like he just grew a second head.

"Well come on, you maybe doing something reckless, marching toward certain death, but you are also my colleague. I can't just stay idly by." Kiba said.

"Certain death? Please." Kenshin said. "I've walked toward this same situation a lot, I know what I'm getting into."

"Yes, but this would be your first time as a devil, doing such a thing." Koneko rebuked.

Kenshin slumped. "You have a point. I gotta remember not to get stabbed by those damn spears. It felt like my damn energy was getting sapped out."

"You were experiencing a soul drain." Koneko said. "It happens to all devils who come into contact with holy objects."

"Upper mid class devils and up can touch them and get them away from their bodies though." Kiba said.

"So you two are coming with me? Won't this be going against Rias?" Kenshin asked.

"She told us to accompany you." Koneko said.

"...Wha?" Kenshin said.

"Well come on Kenshin, if she wanted to stop you she would have, even if she had to tie you up." Kiba said.

"She'd need some pretty strong rope to tie me up." Kenshin said. "Either that, or I'd switch with Issei and let him enjoy the bondage play."

"_You're awesome!" Issei said with a nosebleed. _

"_And you're pathetic." Kenshin thought. "Seriously, the willing lapdog act might get you in the door, but from there you gotta step the game up."_

"So, Kuroshi-San..." Kiba stopped as Kenshin stared at him.

"If we're gonna be allies in this, drop the San, or just call me Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"OK." Kiba and Koneko both said.

As they approached the church they felt a sense of foreboding. "Hm?" Kiba looked up.

"There's a large amount of holy magic up there." Koneko said.

"I can tell." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Hm...there's at least...fifty."

"Fifty?" Kiba said. "Whew." He whistled. "Sounds like we got our work cut out for us."

"Not necessarily, their fighting forces has been split in half most likely, half outside and half inside." Kenshin said. "I guess Raynare isn't as dumb as I thought."

"Well, in any case we need to plan this out." Kiba pulled out a blueprint.

"...How?" Kenshin said.

"One of Yuuto's regular summoners works for a architect company." Koneko said.

"Aaahh..." Kenshin nodded. "So...say I wanted to prank the hell out of someone and needed a way to set it up, I come to you?"

"Well, it would just be in Kuoh." Kiba said with a sweatdrop. "That and you'd owe me a favor."

"Cool." Kenshin said.

"Anyway the church itself isn't that big, it's more or less the grounds around it that are going to be trouble." Kiba said. "Here's the sanctuary and behind that is the living quarters."

"Neither could be an ideal place for a ritual. The front is too obvious and the back is too crowded." Kenshin said. "Does this place have more than one floor?"

"Why yes. It does have a basement." Kiba said.

"Then that must be where the ritual is being held. It's big." Koneko said flipping the front page over, seeing the layout for the basement.

"Hm..." Kenshin said. "Fifty in the front, fifty inside...if we take them all on together, we'll just wear ourselves out...that and I smell that psycho priest in the vicinity."

"Thankfully I'm pretty sure the exorcists surrounding the church, as well as inside it are pretty weak. Just have to be careful." Kiba said.

"Yes, but on the other hand we are still prone to being overwhelmed." Koneko said.

"Hm...then let me handle the ones outside." Kenshin said walking ahead.

"What?" Kiba said. "But Kenshin-kun you're still..."

"Relax, I've got this." Kenshin said turning back to him with a grin. "Just watch."

Kiba and Koneko moved to the roof overlooking the church as Kenshin approached the church grounds. "Kenshin-kun really knows no fear..." Kiba said.

"If it gets too rough for him, we should jump in." Koneko said.

"Agreed." Kiba said.

"_Alright...I'm in enemy territory, Promotion! Queen!" Kenshin thought. _

"..." Kenshin stood there. _"...Nothing happened." He thought. _

"_That's funny...Chief said that we should at least be able to feel a power upgrade." Issei said._

"_Alright then you try it." Kenshin thought. _

"_Alright, Promotion! Queen!" Issei said. "...Whoa! That is a lot of power!" He said. _

"_Huh...that's weird." Kenshin thought. _

"_Wanna switch?" Issei offered. _

"_Nah, even if I can't promote, this is nothing I can't handle." Kenshin thought pulling out one of his cards. _

"_Oh...wait, that picture in the corners relates to the sense you lose right?" Issei asked. _

"_Yeah, so?" Kenshin thought holding his Undine card. _

"_Then won't this...?" Issei asked. _

_"Make me blind yes." Kenshin thought. "Tell you what, if it turns out I can't handle it, we'll switch and you can call for backup. Deal?" _

"_Deal." Issei said. _

"I sacrifice my sense of sight to activate Undine, the Serene Slime Mermaid of Water." Kenshin said as the card vanished as well as his sight.

"_Hey, I can still see." Issei said. _

"Yeah yeah, now shut up." Kenshin said. He walked toward the church grounds tapping his naginata's blade along the ground.

"Hey, who the hell are you? !" One of the fallen angel's flunkies said.

"It's the red haired devil! The one Sir Freed mentioned!" Another said.

"..." Kenshin stood still for a moment. _"I wonder...can I still use that?" He thought as he gathered his magic and focused his mind. _

"_What?" Issei said. _

"_If it works, you'll see." Kenshin thought closing his blinded eyes. _

"What's he doing? Preparing himself for death? Hahaha! Then let's give it to him!"

"_Serene Conqueror!" Kenshin said, his eyes snapping open, his expression becoming fierce as his magic exploded outward. _

"? !" All the exorcists froze in place as they felt the oppressive wave of magic wash over them.

"_I can feel it...it worked." Kenshin thought with a smirk. _

"_They all stopped, and they look terrified." Issei said. _

"_It's an intimidation technique, designed by my father to scare off those who weren't worth the effort in fighting, but this one was imperfect, it seems they'll start moving again at any moment." Kenshin thought as he strode up to the fifty man force at a slow, deliberate pace. _

"He did something to them." Koneko said.

"But what? I didn't even see it." Kiba said.

The defense force readied themselves as Kenshin picked up speed. Some of the weaker willed ones gulped, or began to sweat. "Here he goes." Koneko said.

"He's running right at them, and vice versa. We should...!" Kiba said.

"Wait." Koneko said as Kenshin started running through the exorcists popping a few into the air as he batted them away.

"Whoa..." Kiba said.

Kenshin stopped, laying his fist into a exorcist's chest knocking him to the ground, breaking a few ribs in the process, he spun, kicking another in the head. He sensed one of them rushing in behind him with his spear and ducked, turned and punched him in the chest, the force of which sent him careening into the dirt.

"?" Kenshin turned and kicked another exorcist in the face, and used him as a stepping stool, jumping further into their formation. He landed hard, popping several of them into the air, He grabbed one of them and threw them into the other while knocking two others out cold.

"_How can you know when they are coming?" Issei asked. _

"_The card heightens my perception, and being blind makes my sense of hearing better." _Kenshin thought as he dodged, blocked and repelled every attack coming his head darted back and forth, sensing and anticipating any more oncoming attacks. Finding none he took off toward his left, taking down more fallen angels.

"Wow..." Kiba said.

"It's like he's dancing." Koneko said.

"Still, this is a lot of power for a pawn." Kiba said. "I don't even think he promoted."

"He's using his Sacred Gear." Koneko said. "I saw him holding one of his cards before he charged in."

Kenshin slashed one of the exorcist's across the chest, killing him. He turned, blocking a spear stab at his shoulder and buried his fist into the man's solar plexus cracking his spine. Four exorcists charged in at him one after the other and all were slashed deeply into their sides for their trouble. One finally wised up and threw his spear at Kenshin's head. Yet, Kenshin grabbed it turned and threw it into his chest killing him.

Kenshin charged forward, cutting at least seven more exorcists down. He grabbed the arm of an eighth one, twisting the limb until it snapped and slammed him into the ground. He sensed two more coming in to run him through and split kicked them both, snapping their necks in the process. He grabbed his naginata, leaping into the air and threw it through a force of fifteen taking each of them down. He landed ahead of the weapon and caught it, raising it overhead into a spin as ten more rushed in to stop him. Most were cut down, while one was sent flying away.

"That's thirty five." Kiba said.

"What about the one that was sent flying?" Koneko asked. "It's around forty five by the way...funny it seems like there's more than we thought..."

"He won't come back." Kiba said. "It does...maybe he's taken more out than we thought.

Kenshin grabbed an exorcist by the neck as used him as a shield to block another's spear and pinned them together, running him through on his own spear. Kenshin turned and stabbed another through the heart and turned slashing two more across the throat. He grabbed the final one by the arm. "You want to dance too?" He asked before throwing him into the ground head first. He didn't move.

"_Card Cancel." _Kenshin said before falling to a knee panting heavily.

"_Hey!" Issei said. "Are you OK? !" _

"_Gaah...using those cards for extended periods of time is exhausting right now. I need to work on getting my mastery with them back up." Kenshin thought. "Add into that, I touched a few of their blessed weapons...that was dumb...it worked, but it was dumb." _

"_Let me switch with you then." Issei offered. _

"_How do I know you won't take off when you face Raynare? Add into that you'll have to contend with that priest before getting to her." Kenshin thought. _

"_Our friend's life is at stake this time...and letting you go in right now wouldn't be any better, it might even be worse." Issei said. "Besides, we have Kiba and Koneko with us." _

"_Right." Kenshin thought. "Good luck, I'll only need a little while." _

"_Thanks." Issei said as they switched. _

He turned to find Kiba and Koneko coming up to him. "Nice work Kenshin-kun."

"Kenshin needs to take a breather, this is Issei." Issei said.

"Oh." Kiba said. "Alright come on! We should have been discovered the second Kenshin began." He said as he Issei and Koneko dashed forward. They can into the sanctuary and found no one.

"There's no one here." Issei said.

"Strange." Kiba said.

"Over there..." Koneko said pointing at one of the pillars in the back.

"Oh my, splendid work." Freed said as he walked out from behind the pillar clapping his hands. "Yo! It's a reunion, sure is heartwarming."

"_Hey Issei, say this." Kenshin said. _

"Well well well, if it isn't the shitty priest himself, tell me Freed. Is that really your name, or did you start calling yourself that after you left the psyche ward?" Issei asked.

"Oh ho ho...you're soooo FUNNY! !" Freed said with a wide smirk. "So you're here to save Asia-tan? It would be better for a bitch like her, who would have the gall to heal devils to die!"

"Shut up." Issei said with a glare. "Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard, now where is she?"

"Woo hoo hoo...look at the balls on this guy." Freed said. "She's down here under this altar, there's a staircase leading to the basement."

"Huh, that was straightforward." Issei said.

"Why shouldn't it be? I'm gonna kill ya all anyway." Freed said wiggling his tongue at them.

"You sure are a composed one." Kiba said.

"_Sacred Gear!" _Issei said as the Hand of Dragon appeared on his hand. "Don't take us so lightly, you might regret it!"

"Go get crushed..." Koneko said lifting up one of the church pews.

"K-Koneko-Chan? !" Issei said as he and Kiba dove out of the way.

"That won't work twice!" Freed said slicing the pew in half.

"There!" Kiba said slashing down at Freed.

"Tch!" Freed snarled. "Cheeky piece of shit!" He said kicking at Kiba's head. He started shooting at Kiba. "Dance, fucker dance!" He said.

"Krh!" Kiba grunted as one of the bullets grazed his cheek as he knocked one back. Koneko moved in front of him and took one of the bullets to the head.

"Koneko!" Issei said.

"_Ah shit! Not good!" Kenshin said. _

Koneko looked back down showing just a scratch on her forehead. "That hurt a little..."

"_Oh yeah, the special ability of the rook is defense." Issei thought. _

"_What a relief." Kenshin said with a sigh._

"You sure are tough for being so small!" Freed said with a nonchalant grin.

"Small..." Koneko said before throwing pew after pew at Freed.

"Hahaha, keep it coming!" Freed shouts.

"_...Hey Kenshin." Issei thought. _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin said. _

"_We should avoid saying small around Koneko-Chan." Issei thought. _

"_Agreed." Kenshin said. _

"Forgetting someone?" Kiba said appearing behind Freed and knocking him off balance.

"Krh! This ain't bad, it's been awhile since I've had a heated battle...I'll slice you to pieces!" Freed said.

"I should get a little more serious here. Take this!" Kiba said as his sword turned dark.

"Haaah? !" Freed said jumping backward as his sword's light vanished. "The fuck? !"

"Holy Eraser, it's a sword that draws in and eats holy magic." Kiba said.

"Fuck, you're a Sacred Gear user as well, I was hoping to end this quickly so I could kill that Kenshin fucker." Freed said.

"Sorry, but we're covering for him." Kiba said.

"_Now's my chance!" Issei thought. _

"Sacred Gear Activate!" Issei shouts.

"_**Boost!" **_The gear shouted.

"Hah? ! You think me to be unarmed! Get real!" Freed said shooting his pistol at him.

"_Promotion! Rook!" _Issei shouts.

"Promotion? ! This fucker's a pawn? !" Freed said. "Even the exorcism bullets are bouncing off, but lets see how long you can keep up!"

"You must not have heard, the other power of the rook is...monstrous strength!" Issei said driving his sacred gear fist into Freed's chin, or rather the hilt of his sword.

"Are you shitting me? ! I was actually hit by a shitty devil? ! I'll ki-..." Freed looked around and took account of his situation. "Huh...oh...oh...ohhhhh...shit..." He said realizing it was three against one and he was without his sword. He dropped a smokescreen bomb and hopped up into the rafters.

"Kah!" Issei said.

"Hyoudou-kun are you OK? !" Kiba asked worried Freed might have gotten the jump on him.

"I'm fine." Issei said.

"Aaahn...so you're called Issei Hyoudou-kun right? I think I've fallen in love with you." Freed said with a smirk. "I will definitely kill you! Yes, definitely! I will chop you to bits and make you regret punching me, bye bye!" He said hopping out the window.

"Easy to talk a big game when you're fuckin' runnin'!" Issei shouts.

"_Neh heh heh...you got yourself a gay stalker." Kenshin snickered. _

"_Didn't you kick him around too? !" Issei thought. "And isn't he after both of us because of our situation." _

"_Hey he used your name, not mine." Kenshin said. _

"Hyoudou-kun, come on, we don't have time to chase him." Kiba said.

"She's definitely down here, I can smell her." Koneko said moving the altar, exposing stairs. They made their way down and came up to a door.

"_I've almost recovered, if you don't think you can handle it, I'm free to switch." Kenshin said. _

"_Thanks, but I want to at least try to face her." Issei thought. _

"_Alright." Kenshin said. _

"The rest of the exorcists are probably back here with the Fallen Angel." Kiba said. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Yes." Koneko said.

"Alright." Kiba said pushing the door open.

"Hm?" Raynare turned from the ritual altar she had Asia pinned to. "Oh? So it was you I felt earlier, welcome devils."

"Asiaaaa!" Issei shouts.

"_Shit! They've already started! We gotta act fast!" Kenshin said. _

"Kenshin...-San? No...Issei-San?" Asia said.

"Yeah! We've come to save you, Asia!" Issei said.

"This is a heartwarming little meeting, but you're too late." Raynare said with a demure smile. "The ceremony is just about to end." She said touching a seal on her chest, the same seal lit up on Asia's chest and made her cry out in pain.

"Asia! !" Issei yelled.

"_There must have been more outside than I thought, there's not that many exorcists in here, that'll make things easier!" Kenshin said. _

"You won't interfere, I will destroy you here and now, devil!" One of the exorcists yelled charging at Issei wielding a light sword.

"I won't let you..." Koneko said driving her elbow into his chest.

"Large numbers against small, I shall not hold back either, leave this to us Hyoudou-kun." Kiba said.

"Right!" Issei said.

"Aaaahhh! !" Asia cried out as an orb of light was ripped from her body.

"!" Issei and Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock.

"This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! If I have this Sacred Gear then I will be loved!" She brought it to her chest and moaned as it began fusing with her body. "It's coming...inside! Aaahhn!"

"_Krh!" Kenshin growled._

"Fufufu...Finally I got it! The ultimate power! With this I'll be able to make those who made fun of me eat their words!" Raynare laughed

"Leave the followers to us, just go!" Kiba said.

"Got it!" Issei said running past all of the exorcists and up the stairs. Raynare did nothing to stop him.

"Go ahead, say your last words to her." She said.

"Asia!" Issei said ignoring Raynare. "We've come for you, Me and Kenshin both! Now just hang on, it's gonna be alright!"

"It's no use." Raynare said. "Don't you know that Sacred Gear users die when they have theirs ripped out?"

"Then give it back!" Issei shouts.

"Ahahaha! Not fucking likely! I even tricked my superiors to pull this off!" Raynare said. "Besides if I gave it back now, then I would die!" She winked at him with a smile. "I'll be sure to destroy you all as well, and leave no traces, Okay?"

"Shit...even if it is Yuuma-Chan's appearance, she's still detestable to me." Issei said.

"_That's good! Now don't let her get in your head!" Kenshin said. _

"You know it was fun for me, right Issei?" Raynare said with her eyes closed. "Yes...I was your first girlfriend after all...an innocent...-ish boy who doesn't know much about women is fun to toy with...I decided back then that I would cherish you...ufufu...you sure protected me when I needed, coming at a moments notice...did you know I only acted weak because I thought your panicked look was amusing?"

"That date...I thought about it, up and down the entire day before! I planned everything!" Issei said.

"Hahahaha! Oh fuck! Seriously? ! It was too damn old fashioned for my tastes! It was extremely boring!" Raynare said. "And this gift at the game center, I hated it." She said dropping a keychain decoration on the floor and crushing it beneath her foot.

"Raynare! !" Issei shouts.

"Don't use my name so lightly you shitty brat!" Raynare shouted.

"_Issei! Don't let this bitch get under your skin!" Kenshin said. "She's trying to wind you up!" _

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said.

"Hyoudou-kun! It's difficult to fight in here while protecting the girl!" Kiba said.

"We need to get moving." Koneko said.

"Damn..." Issei said scooping Asia up into his arms as the two opened a path.

"I won't let you leave." Raynare said appearing to their right.

"Go on Hyoudou-kun, we'll hold them all off and buy you some time!" Kiba said.

"But!" Issei said.

"Go! Now!" Kiba ordered.

"Dammit! You two are acting too cool! And call me Issei from now on! We're friends right? !" Issei said taking off up the stairs. He set Asia on one of the pews. "Alright...now hang on! I'll go and get it back for you!"

"Wait..." Asia said with a pant as she grabbed his shirt, stopping him from leaving. "Even though...it was just for a short while...Issei-San...Kenshin-San...you two became my friends...I feel so happy..."

"Wh-What are you saying...?" Issei said digging into his pocket and pulling out a picture he had saved from their session in the picture booth. "Remember this? We took this picture together, next time I'll let Kenshin be in control when we go out."

Asia took the picture from him. "If I were to be reborn...would you two...be my friends again...would we play together again...?" She asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Ha ha..." Issei falsely laughed. "What are you saying? We'll go to a lot of fun places, like that game center, karaoke and even bowling...!" Issei said as tears slipped down his cheeks as well.

"_No...Dammit!" Kenshin cursed. "I've let another person die!" _

"...You're crying for me...I'm...glad I meant so much to you...in such a little time...I don't need anything else..." Asia said. "Thank you..."

"_Issei...switch with me." Kenshin said sensing a presence walking up the stairs. As Issei unconsciously begged God to return Asia's life. _

"_What? Why? !" Issei said. _

"_I've seen people I care about die before! I know how to cope with it better than you do!" Kenshin said. "I can sense that angelic bitch coming this way! She must have gotten by Kiba and Koneko!"_

"My my...a devil praying in a church, is this supposed to be repentance?" Raynare said.

"...You bitch..." Issei and Kenshin both snarled.

"Take a look at this, it's a wound made by the knight's knife just a while ago." Raynare said showing a wound on her arm. She raised her other hand to it and healed it with Asia's Sacred Gear. "See? No matter what wound it is, it heals, this Sacred Gear is amazing! With this I'll be of great use to Azazel-Sama and Lord Samyaza!"

"Like we give a fuck." Issei and Kenshin said. "Even though all she wanted in life was to live in peace...you pieces of shit...!"

"She wouldn't have been able to do it." Raynare said waving him off.

"_Go on Issei, do it! Show this bitch you and your allies are not to be fucked with!" Kenshin said. _

"_Right! !" Issei thought._

"Give her back..." Issei said.

"Hmm?" Raynare said.

"I said...give Asia BACK! !" Issei yelled as his Sacred Gear glew brightly, he charged in after her only to be tripped up.

"Ufufu...you're so lame..." Raynare said with a dismissive smile as Issei charged in again. "Like I said, your power might have increased a bit, but..."

"Gaaah!" Issei grunted as one of her spears tore through his right leg. "This thing...!" He recalled Kenshin ripping the one that was in his stomach out and did the same with this one.

"_...Hmm...interesting..." Kenshin thought. _

"Gaaahhh!" Issei stood back up. _"Come on! Sacred Gear! Just give me some power, any power! Just let me move and land one single hit! !" _

"First that other man inside you, now you're pulling out my spears? ! What the hell? !" Raynare said.

"_**Boost!" **_

"Fine! I'll blow off your head!" Raynare said throwing her spear at Issei's head only for him to swat it down. He lunged forward as Raynare tried to backpedal away from him and grabbed her wrist. "Like I'd let you get away! Now Fly you shitty angel! !" He said punching her through the front door.

"_Good job Issei." Kenshin said. _

"_No...she's still out there...I can't..." Issei thought. _

"_Let me stand in from here." Kenshin said. "You did what you could, it's time to tag out." _

"_...Alright...thanks for letting me do this Kenshin." Issei said. _

"_It was your business...I really didn't have any right to interfere." Kenshin thought after they switched places._

"Hrn!" Kenshin charged his youki and magic and healed the leg wound. _"Hmm...just as I thought." Kenshin well...thought._

He walked outside the church and saw Raynare climbing to her feet. "Well well well, did the rookie get ya a little hard there?"

"!" Raynare scowled. "Oh...it's you..."

"Hmhmhmhm...that's right...Issei couldn't finish you off, so it falls to me to bring ya to release, Nephalem." Kenshin said as Issei's Gear vanished and his naginata reappeared in hand.

Raynare looked around at the littered bodies. Kenshin smirked. "Like it? This is my handiwork. Every last soul here is dead. The price to be paid for challenging a dragon, or a tiger if you prefer." He said twitching his ears.

"Th...There was at least sixty to eighty exorcists here!" Raynare said with wide eyes.

"And I'm an ex-assassin." Kenshin said. "I excel at the taking of another person's life."

"Well, at least your body is...What the hell? ! How did you heal so quickly? !" Raynare said.

"It seems your spears lost a bit of their bite when you took Asia's Sacred Gear." Kenshin said. "It makes sense...after all Asia was still merely a human."

"What does her being human have to do with it?" Raynare said with a scowl.

"You didn't know? Humans are neither purely light, nor purely dark." Kenshin said. "In short...both magics can exist in them...and they do."

"That's...not possible! She was raised in a church until..!" Raynare was cut off.

"Until she was cast out for healing a devil...but tell me...if she was purely of the light...then how was she able to do this? Wouldn't the devil have logically died from her trying to do so?" Kenshin asked.

"? !" Raynare stepped back. "No, you're lying!"

"Am I?" Kenshin said taking out his Gnome Card. "I sacrifice my sense of touch to activate Gnome, the Silent Girl of the Earth." He said as the card vanished. He raised his hand at her and gestured toward himself a couple of times. "Bring on the spear, if I'm wrong, it should tear right through my hand regardless of the defensive buff I just applied to myself."

"Tch!" Raynare scowled. "Cocky bastard...Know your place! !" She shouted throwing her spear at Kenshin.

"Hrn!" Kenshin reeled his fist back and punched the weapon of light, sending it skyward until it stabbed into the ground at Raynare's feet. All Kenshin nursed was a heavy scratching on his hand.

"? ! !" Raynare stepped back, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Hmhmhmhm...you fool. You weakened yourself by taking in the magics of a Sacred Gear, held by a human." Kenshin said shaking his hand around. "I may not have been a devil for very long, but I do know one thing...Holy and Dark Magics never mix well, they're like oil and water. The only ones that have a shot at it are humans and demons as both are born with the ability to be pure or impure, and I used to be a demon...I should know. Angels, Pure or Fallen and Devils can never attain such a thing."

"That's right, after all...the Kuroshi displayed this irrefutable fact."

"? !" Raynare turned around to see Rias walking toward them with Akeno.

"Hello Rias. I trust you didn't have much trouble with those Fallen Angels over there?" Kenshin asked making Raynare's eyes go wide with shock.

"Oh? You noticed that?" Rias asked.

"I have a keen eye for battle...I could sense yours and Akeno's magic flaring up." Kenshin said.

"Aaaahhh." Rias nodded with a smile.

"What about you?" Akeno asked mirroring Rias' smile.

"I let Issei take a crack at her and Freed after I laid waste to the exorcists out here." Kenshin said. "He handled himself quite well, but the Nun...she is dead." He said glancing at the ground.

"That is fine, get her Sacred Gear back, I'll bring her into my peerage." Rias said walking by him.

"Excuse me...I am still here..." Raynare snarled. "How conceited...making victory plans before the actual victory! I still have this Sacred Gear, with it you cannot kill me, and I shall kill you and that bitch over there!" She said pointing at Rias.

"We'll just see about that." Kenshin said. "After all...what if I can make the wounds faster than you can heal them?"

"Tch, we'll see about that...if I can just kill you, I'll be able to retreat and get back up." Raynare said. "The higher ups will certainly agree that the Gremory Heiress and her peerage need to be dealt with."

"You kill one of my friends, harm my comrades and threaten my master and you expect me to let you live?" Kenshin said with a smirk. "Come on then. Show me what you've got!"

"Will you be needing any assistance Kenshin?" Akeno asked.

"No. If you two wish to stay here and watch then by all means." Kenshin said.

"I would, but I need to hurry if I'm going to revive that nun." Rias said. "Good luck Kenshin." She said as both she and Akeno left.

"_Tch...I talked up a big game, but those things are still going to be somewhat of a nuisance if my card wears off. And it's going to at some point." Kenshin thought. "I'll need to finish this quickly." _

Raynare took to the skies as Kenshin darted toward her, slashing down at the area she previously occupied, creating a small crater with the impact of his slash. "!" Raynare stared at it, flabbergasted for a second. _"Calm down!" She thought shaking her head. "As long as he can't hit me I'm going to be fine! He has to run out of steam sooner or later!" _

"You think you can outrun a dragon in the sky?" Kenshin said uncasing his wings and chasing after her, slapping the Sylph card into it's slot. _"Kazerin!" _

"Hrn!" Raynare threw her spear at the spinning blade, knocking it off course. "Heheh...? !" Her eyes widened when it veered around and struck her from behind, giving only seconds to avoid. A gash opened up on her right arm as the blade returned to Kenshin. "A sentient blade?" Raynare said as she began healing her wound.

"That's right, and no healing allowed!" Kenshin shouted throwing his blade at her again.

"!" Raynare dodged and watched the blade veer around again. Meanwhile Kenshin rushed her, his hand reeled backward to strike.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent Nephalem!" Kenshin said.

"Shit!" Raynare said moving to her left, out of the way.

Kenshin caught his blade, but Raynare threw a spear at his leg. He moved his hand to take the blow when it tore through his hand. "!"

"Ufufufu...looks like your defense just ran out!" Raynare said rushing toward him, grabbing him by the face and planting him into the ground.

"Tch!" Kenshin jumped out of the hole and batted a second spear away as Raynare landed back on the ground. "I guess it takes more for me to recover from using Undine for so long like I did, than I thought."

"_Are you alright Kenshin?" Issei asked. _

"_I'm fine." Kenshin thought taking out another card and putting the other two away. _

"_You haven't used that one yet." Issei said. _

"_I know." Kenshin thought. _

"Oh? Another one, well go right ahead, it won't make a difference in the end." Raynare said as Kenshin ripped out the spear lodged in his hand.

"We'll see about that, but I'll tell you this, if you can outlast this card, you'll be able to kill me." Kenshin said. _"I activate Salamander of the Inferno!" _

Fire erupted from and around Kenshin's body before moving inside him. "If I cannot defeat you with this, I will suffer extreme exhaustion to the point I won't be able to move, this happens a minute after it deactivates."

"Good to know...get him boys." Raynare said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as the exorcists that had guarded Raynare earlier charged in after him. He held his hand out as it sprayed fire in front of him. "You idiots, the moment you challenged me, your lives were forfeit." Kenshin said slashing his wind empowered naginata horizontally in front of him. A great burst of wind split the fire into many tiny arrows. _"Gouka Ame!" (A/N: Hellfire Rain)_

"!" Raynare watched as her exorcists all crumpled and burned away into ashes. Kenshin charged forward his naginata in hand. _"He took them all out...so easily! Just what is this man? !" _She thought as she threw a spear at him. Kenshin slashed it down and brought the blade level with her neck.

"_Demon Decapitation!" Kenshin shouts._

Raynare hastily jumps into the air to avoid being beheaded. Kenshin directed his naginata in front of him and had it spin as he held his hand behind it. He poured flames into the rotation and they shot out toward Raynare spanning a wide area. _"Contract!" Kenshin ordered. _

The swirling flames began closing in on the Fallen Angel. _"Oh no! I can't escape from this in time!" _

As soon as they made contact with her, the flames exploded brilliantly. "Nggh!" Kenshin fell to a knee panting.

"_Hey! Kenshin!" Issei yelled. _

"_That took more out of me than I thought it was going to..." Kenshin thought getting back up. _"Hm?"

"Oh...how cruel you are...attacking a woman like me in such cold blood..." Raynare said landing back on the ground. She had used her wings to guard at the last moment, they were heavily charred as were her legs.

"I'm not Issei Hyoudou, I'm not as nice as he is...if you make an attempt on my life, or on someone close to me...I will show you no mercy." Kenshin said. "That, and when you enter the battlefield...you are no longer a man, woman or even a child..." He smirked wearily. "T'is such a cruel rule, that I've lived with all my life."

"How unfortunate for you, even more unfortunate when you consider this is your end!" Raynare said throwing a spear right at his head.

"Heh!" Kenshin grinds the spear to dust with his spinning, wind empowered naginata and encases it in flames. _"This will be my last shot, better make it count!" He thought charging in after her. _

"Oh no you don't!" Raynare said pegging Kenshin in the arm with another spear.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted, but was ultimately undaunted as he continued charging forward. "Eat this!" He said throwing the spinning weapon into Raynare's chest. _"Kurimuzonhariken!" (A/N: Crimson Hurricane)_

"Guh!" Raynare gasped as the attack drove her back. "Aaaaaahhhhh! !" She screamed as it took exploded, damaging her greatly.

"Nnh!" Kenshin fell onto his hands and knees. The Salamander card appeared in his hand. "Shit...if she survived that...I'm done for..." He said with a weary smirk.

"Aaahh...nnnn..." Raynare laid on the ground, her injuries slowly healing with Asia's Sacred Gear. "Hahaha...if I hadn't taken this, I'd be dead." Raynare said forcing herself on her feet. "That said...this is it's limit it seems..." She said shambling toward Kenshin using a spear for balance.

"...Are you...fucking kidding me...?" Kenshin said. "Uggh..." He fell forward.

"_Hey! Kenshin switch with me! I can handle this from here!" Issei said. _

"_It's no use Issei...the exhaustion I'm getting ready to feel is physical...but still...I can do this..." Kenshin said calling for his naginata and forcing himself upright. _"Only...fifteen seconds...left..." He takes off after Raynare who smirked weakly in response.

"Alright, come on and run yourself onto my spear." She said.

"Hrn!" Kenshin stabbed his naginata into the ground and ripped it out, showering her with small sharpened pieces of rock. She dropped her spear and hit the ground.

"Dammit...why can't I beat you...I even got my backup killed fighting that damned leader of yours..." Raynare said crying tears of frustration

"Because...you fight for no other reason than your own selfish desires...I've been fighting to survive and protect..." Kenshin said. "No matter how close I come to death...I could never lose to someone like you...Urrgh..." He fell onto his back and looked up at the sky. "It's done...you can't heal anymore...and I can't move..."

"I have...one question before...your allies come over here and kill me..." Raynare said looking up at the sky with dull eyes. "How did you attack me just now?"

"I moved my Gnome card into it's slot when I called my blade over...From there it was a simple matter of tearing the earth out and propelling it toward you with my Sylph card's ability." Kenshin said.

"Heh...heh...heh...maybe I should have tried taking your Sacred Gear as well." Raynare said. "I must admit...I overlooked yours, as I never heard of it before..."

"That's not the only one you overlooked." Kenshin turned to see Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba walking up to him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raynare said with a weak glare.

"Issei's Sacred Gear is not the 'Hand of Dragon' as you referred to it as, it is actually called the Boosted Gear, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." Rias said.

"Boosted Gear...you mean to tell me that St. Longnius' Sacred Gear dwelled with in that person? !" Raynare shouts.

"It did...it's power...as according to legend is to boost it's wearer's power by double every ten seconds. If it's mastered it could even butcher the Gods." Rias said. "And Kenshin's is nothing to scoff at either. A Master of the Four Grand Elements could prove to be very fearsome indeed and he's only begun retraining himself with those abilities."

Kenshin, who had been helped up to his feet by Koneko and Akeno looked at his cards. Meanwhile Issei took over for a moment. "So wait...with this gear I could really become a legendary devil?" He asked.

"Idiot." Kenshin said. "No one's gonna sit around and wait for your power to keep doubling."

"That's right." Rias said. "But still it is very interesting, as expected from my dear servants. I'll love you more and more!" She said stroking Kenshin's cheeks.

"Um..." Kenshin said gesturing toward Raynare.

"Oh, of course...it's time for you to disappear..." Rias said. "Naturally I'll recover the Sacred Gear as well."

"Go ahead...nothing you could do would compare to what my superiors will do to me if I were to return...you do me a kindness..." Raynare said.

"Very well...accept this kindness then." Rias said charging her magic through her palm.

Kenshin closed his eyes as Rias reduced Raynare to nothing. "..."

"Hm?" Rias glanced over at him. "Why close your eyes, I thought you were used to death?"

"I might be, but Issei isn't." Kenshin said. "That and despite her being our enemy, I don't think he wanted to watch her get wasted like that. If that's the case...I wasn't gonna make him do so." He reached over and grabbed Asia's Sacred Gear. "Was she resurrected?"

"Yes." Rias said. "She's my new bishop, she's just resting."

"OK...then...get this to her..." Kenshin said tossing it to her as he fell forward.

"!" Everyone stared at him surprised.

"Fuuuaaahhhh..." Kenshin yawned. "Don't worry about me...I've been feeling the aftereffects of my Salamander Card for quite some time now. I'm just exhausted."

"Oh." Rias said with a relieved smile. "Koneko."

"Hai..." Koneko said lifting Kenshin onto her shoulders.

"Ehahaha...sorry about this...if I could walk myself right now I would." Kenshin said.

"It's fine...it's no trouble at all." Koneko said.

The group of five, six if you count Issei made their way back into the church. Koneko sat Kenshin down leaning on a pillar. "Alright...now to give this back to her." Rias said pushing the orb of light into the former nun's chest.

"...huh?" Asia's eyes opened up and sat up looking around. "Who...? How am I...?"

"I've revived you as my bishop and also as a devil, I am Rias Gremory, your new Master." Rias introduced.

"Welcome." Akeno said with a smiling, waving at her.

"Always nice to have another friend with us." Kiba said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you..." Koneko said.

"I...I'm a devil now?" Asia said glancing around fearfully.

"Well look at it this way Asia...you were already excommunicated for healing a devil...it's not like they were taking you back anyway." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-San? Wh-What happened to you? !" Asia said running up to him.

"Ahahahahaha...Just a little beat up and really, really tired." Kenshin said.

"Yeah no kidding, you say I need training. Looks like I'm not the only one." Issei said.

"Yeah Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Here, let me..." Asia said healing him.

"Hey, just get rid of the wounds and give me enough energy to walk. If you try to heal me completely you're just going to wear yourself out." Kenshin advised.

"OK..." Asia said.

Kenshin wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in close. "K-Kenshin-San? !"

"Now we can fulfill the promise we made to you." Kenshin and Issei whispered in unison.

"Ah..." Asia narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Yes...thank you..."

"Don't mention it..." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, it's our pleasure." Issei said.

(break)

_The next day. _

"Are you decent?" Kenshin said. "...You know what screw it I'm coming in." He said walking into the clubroom.

"You ask me if I'm decent, and then just barge right in? How lewd..." Rias said with a demure smile.

"Judging by your expression alone...I don't think you'd have cared so long as I didn't throw myself on you like Issei would have...and did..." Kenshin said

"_Hey, that was one time!" Issei said. _

"Hmhmhm..he is enthusiastic I'll give him that." Rias said. "I just wish the same could be said for you..."

"Di...Did you just chastise me for not being a pervert?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Issei laughed. _

"Well it would help to know if you were interested or not...it makes me feel like I'm just wasting my time when you don't respond." Rias said with a mock hurt look.

"Nnn!" Kenshin said. "It's not that I'm not interested I'm just not as desperate as Issei."

"_Hey!" Issei said. _

"_What? I've felt the touch of a woman before." Kenshin thought. _

"_Whaaat? !" Issei said. _

"Oh...so that's why I don't seem to have much of an effect on you." Rias asid.

"Yeah? Big deal, it just means I know what the hell I'm doing." Kenshin said.

"Good to know!" Rias said clapping her hands together with a smile.

"..." Kenshin stared.

"Hm?" Rias said.

"If you're wanting that...you're going to have to come out and say it. I'm not a mind reader like you apparently are." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias turned around so Kenshin couldn't see her face lighting up. "I'll...keep that in mind...so anyway how are your injuries?"

"Well, they're actually all better now." Kenshin said. "That Sacred Gear of Asia's really is convenient. I've gotta hand it to her. With it her healing ability is really top notch."

"Yes, I see...that also means we'll have to deter more attacks from fallen angels." Rias said.

"Eh, we can handle it." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well you did take out a lot of their exorcists." Rias said with a shrug. "That has to deter them for the time being, so you and Issei can get some training in."

"Oh, speaking of the pervert king." Kenshin said. "He spent his time today training and can't overshadow me anymore so he wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" Rias asked.

"An evil piece set has a total of 15 pieces, not including the king which is what you are." Kenshin said. "There are eight pawns right?" (nod) "OK, so is there six or seven more spots available? I could train them myself if there is."

"No, you and Issei are my only pawns." Rias said.

"_Uuuuwwwaaahhh!" Issei gushed. "It's like she's saying we're the only ones for her!" _

"_Will you keep quiet!" Kenshin shouts. _

"..." Rias stayed silent as she watched the two have an inner dialogue.

"_Yeah well at least I can promote!" Issei shouts. _

"_Oh fuck you!" Kenshin thought. _

"Hm? Kenshin you weren't able to promote?" Rias asked.

"Ah...no.." Kenshin said. "I walked onto the church grounds before taking on all those exorcists, tried it. It didn't work so I used my Undine card and was able to anticipate and counter their attacks."

"Hm...Maybe you actually needed to be in the church." Rias said.

"That is oddly specific." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Well it makes sense, you were basically standing on their first line of defense. Where the pawns would go." Rias said.

"I guess." Kenshin said with a shrug. "...But wait a second, I had Issei do it and he said it worked."

"How would he know at that point?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes. "He didn't fight anyone at all after that did he?"

Kenshin and Issei both sweatdropped. "She has a point."

"_Yeah, I know." Issei said._

"Hmhmhm..." Rias giggled. "Well then, now that, that is settled. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"So, you have six more pawns?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I had to use them all to resurrect you two." Rias said.

"...I...don't understand." Kenshin said.

"Depending on their abilities and potential one might have to consume more than one evil piece. You two consumed all eight pawns I had." Rias said. "In the world of chess, there's an adage that goes like this. A Queen is worth Nine Pawns, a Rook is worth five and bishops and knights are both worth three."

"Huh." Kenshin said leaning back into the couch.

"Similarly, the depending on the power of a person, the pieces used varies. I think Issei might have actually needed more pieces than you Kenshin, because you were an unknown." Rias said.

"I get that." Kenshin said with a nod.

"You also have to be prudent about this, as not only can you not put two different pieces into one resurrection target, the pieces you do use do not come back, even if that person dies again."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"I could have tried to using my spare bishop which has now been used on Asia-San, my spare knight or rook, but I don't think they would have matched your powers or abilities." Rias said. "I gambled on you, and it paid off."

"Huh." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Hey Rias, what if Issei took all of the pawns, and just stayed in my body?"

"That would be strange." Rias said rubbing her chin in thought. "Although you bring up a good point. Issei didn't have a body to call his own anymore. At the same time that would be cruel to you as you would not be able to promote at all. I do believe you could still participate in Rating Games as Issei is contained within you, they couldn't just say you couldn't as Issei could easily burn out his time in control."

"Right." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Anyway, for now just aim to be the strongest pawn, if it's you two I know you'll be able to do it, because you're my cute little servants." She said cupping his cheek with a smile. "The Crimson haired Ruin Princess, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet and the Crimson Dragon of the Elements...all fitting titles for us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Heh...Yeah I guess so." Kenshin said.

"Here...this is a good luck charm." Rias said leaning into him.

"_Is she...?" Kenshin thought. _

"_She is! We're totally going to get a kiss from Chief Rias!" Issei thought. _

"You two must become strong...not just for me, but for yourselves as well...one day you will venture out and create peerages of your own." Rias said after kissing Kenshin's forehead.

"Count on it." Kenshin said

"_Just our forehead huh? Well I'm not complaining!" Issei said. _

"Well, if I keep adoring you here, I'll be envied by our newest member." Rias said, winking at him.

Kenshin turned to see Asia standing at the door, wearing a Kuoh uniform. She had a strained smile on her face. "Kenshin-San..." She said.

"Asia? Are you...OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I see...Chief Rias is quite pretty, that's why Kenshin-San also fell in love with her." Asia said.

"Wha?" Kenshin cluelessly said.

"Hmhmhmhm." Rias giggled underneath her palm.

"No, No this isn't good. I can't be thinking of such things, Oh Lord please forgive me for my sinful heart, pya! !" Asia gasped as a sharp pain hit her head.

"Tch hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled rubbing his temple.

"Why do I suddenly have a migraine?" Asia said rubbing her head.

"It's obvious that if a devil prays to God they're going to take damage...even my head is throbbing." Rias said rubbing her temples.

"Uh...is that so...so as a devil I can't face God anymore?" Asia asked.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked.

"No, Not at all." Asia said with a bright smile. "As long as I can be with Kenshin-San and Issei-San I'm happy, Thank you very much."

"_Eh?" Kenshin and Issei both thought. _

"I see, well from now on, you will do as they do and work as my servant, I trust there are no objections?" Rias asked.

"None at all." Asia said. "I'll do my best!"

"Hey by the way, that uniform, are you attending Kuoh now as well?" Kenshin asked.

"I am...does it look OK on me?" Asia asked doing a slow twirl. "The skirt's a bit short and it's kind of embarrassing."

"_Let's take a picture as a keepsake!" Issei said after he saw her panties. _

_"Uggghhh..." Kenshin thought resisting to urge to facepalm._

"Well in any case she's in your classes so it's up to you to take care of her." Rias said.

"Got it." Kenshin said. "Um...well I don't really have very many friends here, I just started a week or so ago. I guess I could introduce you to Issei's two frie...no...bad idea." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll be able to make more friends together Kenshin-San, Issei-San." Asia said smiling at him..

Kiba, Koneko and Akeno walked into the room and the six of them, seven if you count Issei decided to have a party to welcome Asia into the peerage. Kenshin was talking to Asia who then walked away saying she needed to step out for a moment. He turned his head and saw Rias sitting in the corner of the room with a downcast gaze. "?" Kenshin stared at her curiously before approaching her.

"Rias." Kenshin said.

"H-Huh?" Rias said being snapped from her thoughts and looking up at him.

"Are you...Ok?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Rias asked with a forced smile.

"...Rias I can't read minds, but I can read people quite well." Kenshin said. "Come on." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room as Asia reentered from the other side.

"Aaah! Where did all the cake go? !" Asia whined.

"Kenshin-Senpai ate two slices for him and Issei-Senpai, you got one, I got one, as did Kiba-Senpai and Akeno-Senpai." Koneko said.

"There wasn't that much." Kiba said.

"But it was so good..." Asia pouted.

"Ara Ara...then shouldn't there be two more? One for Chief Rias and another that's up for grabs?" Akeno asked.

"Hmm...come to think of it, where is Chief Rias?" Asia asked.

"Not only that, where's Kenshin-kun?" Kiba asked.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Rias were seated at a table in Rias' room, the chess set Kenshin had bought for her in between them. "Mm...I really outdid myself with this cake." Rias said finishing off her slice. "You're sure you wanna keep playing me for the last one?" She asked.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Rias had been playing while she was eating. Kenshin had lost his queen, a rook, a bishop and half his pawns, while Rias had lost just half her pawns and a rook. "You're good in battle, but you're not that hot at a game of strategy like this." Rias noted. "Check." She said moving her bishop into position to take his king.

"Eh, I'm more of an on the fly strategist." Kenshin said with a grin as he moved his king next to one of his knights. "Such a thing doesn't really translate well to the chess board. This could actually come in handy if I ever need to step back and survey a situation."

"I see." Rias said as she used a rook to take said knight. "Check."

"Damn..." Kenshin whispered. He could take her Rook with his King, but that would move him into taking position by her Queen. He moved his King forward and out of range.

"Still how did you take down an enemy base like you said, surely they could plan for you." Rias said moving her rook behind his king.

"I had a partner. She was on the fly like me, but she could survey a situation better than I could." Kenshin said seeing his spare knight in position to capture the rook and did so. "That and I could use powers that I can't really use now."

"Oh? You mean the reason your body was swathed in god magic?" Rias asked moving one of her pawns forward two spaces from it's starting point.

"Yes, it must have happened after they left here, but my clans, the Kuroshi and Tsuki made contracts with the God of Dragons and the God of Death to use their power." Kenshin said moving his bishop to the edge of the board, with a rook behind it. Sure Rias could capture it with her Queen, but then he could capture the Queen with his rook.

However Rias moved a knight in and captured the bishop instead. Kenshin facepalmed at his blunder while Rias giggled at him. Kenshin retaliated by moving his rook to capture her knight, but Rias responded by moving her queen in to capture his king. Kenshin moved his king away, but was then put in check by one of her bishop.

"Hmhmhm..." Rias leaned back in her chair as Kenshin analyzed his situation. He sighed and knocked over his king. "Give up?"

"If I move in any direction, you'll put me in checkmate." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Here." He said handing her the cake slice.

"..." Rias took it and started eating. "So...your partner, was she close to you?"

"She was my twin sister, half identical." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Rias said.

"What about you? You have family you have issues with?" Kenshin asked.

"Sadly." Rias said with a nod. "My parents are obsessed with how our kind is in such dire straits that I've been the target of arranged marriages in the past. None of which wanted to marry me for me..." Rias said glancing downward

"That sucks." Kenshin said.

"?" Rias glanced up at him.

"Well come on, it's your future, you should certainly be allowed to choose your own suitor." Kenshin said. "Like even if it was someone out of your own peerage, that's no one's business but your own."

"..." Rias wiped her mouth and smiled softly at him. "I agree. It should be my final say on the matter...but what you've just said..." She leaned toward him. "Are you trying to put your own name forward...Ken-shin..." She said.

"..." Kenshin's face heated up. "U...Um...well..."

"Hmhmhmhm..." Rias laughed softly. "Relax, I'm not being serious about that last part. I just wanted to rile you up is all."

"..." Kenshin stared at her before rolling his eyes. "What a tease..." He muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry Kenshin." Rias said smiling at him. "I just like seeing your reactions."

"Whatever." Kenshin said getting up. "Listen, if you ever want to talk to someone, you can call on me if you've not already sent me off. We can talk, or you can kick my ass in chess again You know, whenever you're feeling down."

"..." Rias approached him. "Thank you...I'll keep that in mind." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. Kenshin watched her leave, touching the spot on his face where she kissed him and smiled.

"_How do you do it?" Issei asked. _

"_It's called being considerate." Kenshin thought. "I'm usually nice to women who haven't done me wrong. And I don't perv on them either." _

"_Aaaaiiighh, you're never letting that go are you?" Issei asked. _

"_Nope." Kenshin thought as he left the room ._

_(break) _

_Underworld_

_Phenex Household_

In a posh looking room inside the Phenex Mansion sat a blonde haired male wearing a red-violet blazer and pants, as well as a white dress shirt. He was gazing at a picture of Rias.

"Raiser-Onii-Sama, the tea is ready." Said a girl seated behind him wearing a pink and white dress with frills at the bottom. She had the same color hair as her brother and it was tied into twin drill tails.

"Ah, Ravel." The male, now known as Raiser said.

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?" Ravel asked.

"..." Raiser said nothing.

"Ah..?" Ravel said.

"Heh, like there will be any problems." Raiser said setting the picture aside with a smirk.

(break, again)

_Early Next Morning _

Kenshin found himself standing at the end of an aisle. "Huh?" He looked himself over. "What the...why do I look like I'm about to get hitched?" He wondered to himself. _"Issei, did you do something stupid while I was asleep?" _

"_..." _

"_Issei! Hello? !" _Kenshin thought.

"Don't look around so restlessly, Kenshin..." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Kenshin turned around only to lose his words at the sight before him. "...Aaah?"

Walking in his direction was his Master, Rias dressed in a wedding dress. _"...W...Whoa...could Rias and I really be...I only mentioned it as a possibility and I coulda sworn she said she was teasing!" He thought. _

"Come on, do it without hesitation." Rias said taking his arm into hers and walking with him down the aisle.

"Damn that fierce looking pretty boy! Why's it him that gets her hand? ! This has to be some kind of mistake!" Matsuda and Motohama said.

"Kenshin, your first child should be a girl!" Issei's mother shouted. His father echoed his wife's sentiments.

"_What the fuck? ! Don't say that!" Kenshin thought. "But man...this really is a wedding ceremony huh? To top it all off, it's between Rias and I." He thought. "Aaah man...this is bad...she looks so beautiful in that dress...I can't keep my eyes from wandering." _

"Hm?" Rias said glancing over at him with a smile. "Oh, we've arrived."

"Huh?" Kenshin looked up. As soon as he did he gaped. _"Haaahhh? ! Is that a hotel! Are we already on the honeymoon part of it? !" He thought. "Shit I thought I'd be conscious for my own wedding!" _

"Alright, we're going in." Rias said.

"R-right." Kenshin said.

The two walked up to their room and Kenshin sat on the bed as Rias showered. _"S-So...it's come to this...this has to be a dream! Why would I be marrying Rias now? ! I've only known her for a short while!" _

"Kenshin..." He turned around to see Rias sitting on the bed. All she was wearing was a pair of tie on panties. "Come here..."

"..." Kenshin took it all in as he thought. _"...If this is a dream...it's the best damn one I've had in awhile!" _

Kenshin leaned in. "So...shall we begin, my dear?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course...now do as you like, just first...please kiss me..." Rias said cupping his cheeks.

"With pleasure." Kenshin said

"...Are you two getting robbed a bit, you shitty brats." Kenshin caught himself as he fell forward. He saw Issei on the ground and helped him up.

"Where are we?" Issei wondered.

"I dunno, looks like you were having the same dream I was." Kenshin said noticing Issei was wearing a tux just like his.

"You were married to Chief Rias too?" Issei said.

"We're in the same body now Issei, ya might as well get used to the thought." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Kukuku..."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes snapped from left to right, up to down, back to front. "Whose there? Come on out!"

"Come out you say? I am right beside you." The voice said as a massive scaled hand slammed down next to them.

"Uwaaaahhhh! ! Dragon!" Issei said falling back on his ass.

"..." Kenshin stared him down. "So you're that voice I've been hearing in the back of my head since I became a devil." Kenshin said.

"That's right, but I wasn't trying to talk to you, I was trying to speak with him." The dragon said gesturing toward Issei.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Your voice sounds like you're supposed to be a man, wearing a floral pattern shirt under a red suit, wearing a white navy coat with the word justice printed on the back while your main occupation would be flinging magma at pirates."

"..." The dragon turned to Issei, ignoring Kenshin. "Finally at long last I can appear before you."

"What is it, what do you want from me? !" Issei yelped in fright.

"More importantly, how were you able to form a phantasmagoria?" Kenshin asked.

"Huhuhu...you noticed that did you?" He said.

"You're shacking in my body with this pervert, you thought I wouldn't notice?" Kenshin asked jerking his thumb at Issei. "Issei, this must be the Crimson Dragon Emperor, the being your Sacred Gear comes from."

"Correct you are, I am called Ddraig. Considering you aren't quivering like my host here, you must not fear me." Ddraig said.

"I've fought and defeated bigger than you as a demon." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "My name is Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."

"Aaah, you're connected to that man who was hailed as a Dragon Emperor himself, despite being only a demon. The Dragon Emperor of the Kuroshi, Ragnarok."

"So the first elementalist was a part of my clan huh?" Kenshin said.

"So you must be here to succeed his title as the Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said.

"Never heard of it, am I supposed to care?" Kenshin asked.

"You're a cheeky little brat aren't you?" Ddraig said

"I was brought here by the current king of the devils." Kenshin said. "Aside from that I don't know much about this world. Now why are you here?"

"Relax, I just came to greet my new partner." Ddraig said. "Besides, it's not like you don't have visitors of your own."

"Huh?" Kenshin turned around only to have a fairy crash onto his nose. "?" He pulled her by the dress and lifted her off of him. "Sylph?"

Sure enough the one depicted in the card Kenshin held was in his hand. She shook off the dizziness and smiled brightly. "It's not just me!"

"Hello Kenshin, it's been awhile." He looked up and saw Salamander.

"Uuuwwwaaahhh!" Issei gushed. _"Complete Nudity!" _

"Ugh..." Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry." Kenshin said to Salamander who had an unamused expression on her face.

"It's not your fault he's an unfocused pervert." Salamander said.

"Well what do you expect when you walk around wearing nothing all day?" Kenshin turned and saw Undine.

"_Anatomically incorrect, but still sexy!" Issei thought. _

"OK dude, seriously quit gushing over there." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"..." A hand of earth uppercutted Issei.

"Ow!" Issei said as he and Kenshin saw Gnome walking up to them.

"Good girl." Kenshin said flashing her a thumbs up. Gnome responded by waving him off.

"What the...does she not talk?" Issei asked.

"Not that I know of." Kenshin said. "She'll talk when she feels like it." Gnome nodded in response.

"I see." Issei said. "Well looks aside, the penalties kinda suck for using them. The slimy mermaid in particular."

"The penalties are Kenshin's punishment for being a suicidal bastard." Salamander said making Kenshin grumble about it being necessary this time. "With enough experience he can remove them, and stand on the same level as Ragnarok." She rounded on Kenshin. "And you quit grumbling over there. You always think it's necessary."

"I was fighting a god, and got ambushed by the Maou of our world! I wouldn't have been able to just run away!" Kenshin shouts in annoyance. "You make it sound like I purposely hunt for death!"

"Sometimes I wonder." Salamander said crossing her arms.

"That's high praise, you really think he can pull it off?" Ddraig said. "Ragnarok's strength was legendary, able to stand on the same ground as a Heavenly Dragon like myself."

"He has experience with us already." Undine said. "He just has to remember to use us more than one card at a time now."

"Yeah! Soon he'll be able to use three, then all four of us again!" Sylph cheerfully said.

"So my limit is two right now huh? I thought it was one." Kenshin said.

"No, you used Sylph and Gnome before to use Flash Bullet Fist, remember? Against that psychotic priest?" Salamander said.

"...Oh yeah...I did." Kenshin said.

"Anyway this Phantasmagoria will remain here, Come in and use it to train whenever you like." Ddraig said. "The mental training will transfer to your body slowly however."

"Fine, but I'm editing it." Kenshin said snapping his fingers. The scenery changed to a beach overlooking with a jungle behind it. Large floating rocks were scattered across the sky. "Aaah my old stomping ground."

"Looks pretty neat." Issei said looking around.

"We won't be able to use it as much as we might like, but we will make use of it when we can." Kenshin said. "Right now we need to wake up."

"Right, we will meet again partner." Ddraig said as he faded away.

"We'll be in touch." Salamander said.

"Stay safe." Undine said.

"Have fun!" Sylph said.

Gnome merely waved as they awoke. Undine turned to Salamander. "So you really think Kenshin can stand on Ragnarok's level?"

"Certainly, he has the drive, he's fearless and he's not adverse to putting in massive amounts of effort to achieve something." Salamander said.

Undine sighed. "I just hope he doesn't share his fate."

Salamander closed her eyes. "You aren't the only one."

"Yeah..." Sylph said with a downcast gaze while Gnome closed her eyes.

The spirits faded away, waiting to be called upon by their master at another time.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: It kinda feels like I'm swinging for the thirty page mark every time I write something for this.

Kenshin: Seems like it.

Issei: Well as long as you get it done, it shouldn't matter, right?

Draconis: Yeah, but I kinda feel like I let this one drag on too long and I relied to heavily on the anime/manga at one point. Oh well.

Anyway, see you all next time

Draconis678 out.


	4. Arrival of the Phoenix

Draconis: And we're back.

Issei: Already?

Draconis: Meh. Might as well get moving toward the next arc.

Rias: (unenthusiastically) Yay...

Draconis: (blinks) Something wrong?

Issei: Remember... (whispers in Draconis' ear.)

Draconis: Oh...sorry.

Rias: (waves him off) It's alright, has to be done sooner or later.

Draconis: Where the hell is your co-star anyway?

Issei: Uhm...the interdimensional bookshop didn't have the book he was looking for yet. So he said he was going to get it at the source.

Draconis: (sweatdrop) I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid while he's there, I do not need him getting sealed into someone.

Rias: (confused) What are you two talking about.

Draconis and Issei: Nothing.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 4

The Arrival of the Phoenix

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin shot out of his front door where Rias was waiting impatiently for him. "Aren't you usually up earlier than this?" Rias asked.

Kenshin glanced up at the sky. "Sorry, I had a weird dream that I guess kinda stretched on for awhile."

"?" Rias glanced curiously at him. "What about exactly?"

"Ah..." Kenshin said. _"Better not say anything." He thought._

"_Agreed." Issei said. _

"Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Ah, you know what...I forgot what it was about." Kenshin said.

"Oh, was it a good one? I hate it when that happens." Rias said.

"It was alright." Kenshin said. _"Best one I've had in awhile, not counting the one I had before I fought the Dragon God." He thought._

"Oh, well that's good at least." Rias said, smiling at him. "Come on."

"Yup." Kenshin said following her through Kuoh. "So what's brought this on?"

"We're going to begin training today." Rias said. "We'll start with physical training."

"Um...for Issei I'm assuming?" Kenshin asked.

"No for you as well." Rias said.

Kenshin shrugged. "Alright."

(break)

_A little while later._

"4,997, 4,998, 4,999, 5,000." Kenshin said, doing pushups with Rias laying on him.

"_Uuuwaahh! I can feel her breasts pressed up against our backs, and feel them jiggle every time you push up!" Issei gushed. _

"_Shut up..." Kenshin thought._

"Five thousand, I must say that is impressive, considering the fact you seem to be built for speed." Rias said hopping off of him so he could get up.

"Please." Kenshin said. "The things my old master had me do were a lot harder than this. Now put a giant boulder on my back and have me do this, and maybe I'll break more of a sweat." "Push ups aren't really a power exercise unless you put more weight on you than you actually weigh."

"_Whoa...could I possibly do the same as you...uhm...minus the boulder?" Issei asked. _

"_Probably not." Kenshin thought. "Yeah it's my body we're using, but you have no idea how to control my strength. Muscle memory and all that stuff, between you and me it's all different." _

"Something up?" Rias asked.

"Oh, Issei was just wondering if he could replicate my strength." Kenshin said.

"Could he?" Rias asked.

"No, probably not." Kenshin said before giving her the same explanation he just gave Issei. "I don't think I have to say that my body build is better than what his was. He was a student, and I trained every day. For him it'd be like piloting a fighter jet with no prior experience." "I'd be having the same problems if the reverse of our situation happened. Fighting with strength that just isn't there and all. Depending on how long we're together like this, he'll learn eventually."

"I see." Rias said. "So I should be working with him instead of you then."

"Indeed." Kenshin nodded. "But it's not really all that necessary, I have other ways of speeding up his muscle memory to match mine."

"But how will you keep in shape if I do decide to go that route?" Rias asked.

"I'll be fine." Kenshin said waving her off.

"OK." Rias said. "In any case it's about time for her to show up?"

"?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "Who?"

"Sorry I'm late!" The two turned to find Asia running up to them wearing a jogging suit similar to what Rias was currently wearing. She tripped and hit her forehead. "Owww..."

Kenshin walked up to her and helped her up. "Are you OK? That was a pretty good spill you took there."

"I-I'm fine." Asia said rubbing her forehead. "Here, have some tea Kenshin-San."

"Thanks." Kenshin said accepting her offer. "So what're you doing out here?"

"Well I heard you and Chief Rias were training together everyday, so I wanted to be of help, but all I could do was make tea." Asia said.

"Aaah don't seem too down about that, I appreciate the effort." Kenshin said with a grin.

"_Hic...to finally have a cute girl say such nice things to me, it's like a dream come true!" Issei said crying tears of joy. _

"_You must have lived a very isolated life." Undine noted. _

"_No, he's just a super pervert." Kenshin thought. _

"I'm sure you'll make a great wife one day." Kenshin said smiling at Asia.

"N-No way! You're funny Kenshin-San!" Asia said laughing nervously.

"..." Rias stared at the two.

"Something up?" Kenshin asked noticing the stare.

Rias shook her head. "It's nothing, let's head back to yours and Issei's house, the luggage should have arrived by now."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

They walked back to Issei's house and found a large box. "Uh...what's with the box?" Kenshin said.

"It's Asia's luggage." Rias said.

"OK Issei, carry this luggage to the room." Rias said.

"What, why me?" Issei said as he and Kenshin traded places.

"Because Kenshin already proved his strength, it's your turn, besides, shouldn't a gentleman carry her heavy luggage to her room?" Rias asked.

"Her room?" Issei said.

"Yes, from now on, Asia will be living here with you and Kenshin." Rias said.

"E-Eeeehhhh? !" Asia exclaimed, blushing.

Issei grabbed the luggage and carried it up to the guest room, only to be noticed by his parents. "Kenshin-kun, what are you doing?" Issei's Mother asked.

"Oh...uhmm..." Issei said _"Still in Kenshin's body...play it cool..." _He thought.

"Oh, may we talk in the living room?" Rias asked coming in behind him.

"_Save!" Issei thought. _

Rias, Issei and Asia gathered in the living room with Issei's parents. Rias explained the situation tactfully, without arousing too much suspicion...although granted that didn't take much effort. "So you see Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama...due to these circumstances, will you please allow Asia's boarding?"

"..." Issei's father pushed up his glasses. "Otou-Sama...being called that by a foreigner resounds in both body and mind."

"_Hey, Otou-San!" Issei thought. _

"_Issei...Rias isn't using magic this time I can tell. Your parents...are really friggin' gullible." Kenshin said. _

"_Tell me about it..." Issei said with narrowed eyes, resisting the urge to facepalm._

"You know, if Issei were still alive, we might have a problem with this. Boy was the definition of perversion." Issei's Mother said, his father nodded in agreement.

"_Gaah!" Issei thought. "I can't really say anything in my defense, because one this is Kenshin's body, two, they aren't really wrong!" _

"_Hahahahaha!" Kenshin thought. _

Issei's mother smiled. "Kenshin-kun is really well behaved, although there was that one incident of him walking in on me in the shower." She said with a light blush.

"_Hn? !" Kenshin said. _

"_What happened?" Issei thought with an inward glare. _

"_What? ! My only company before I got here was my sister and we showered on different schedules, before that I was rooming with a female cyborg and her shinso vampire master!" Kenshin said. "I'm still adjusting to living in a normal house!" _

"_Oh? I should ask Kenshin about this later." Rias thought. _

"_K-Kenshin-kun does that sort of thing...?" Asia thought with a blush, thinking Kenshin was into mixed bathing._

"Well, Kenshin-kun is a growing boy." Issei's father said stroking his chin. "Wouldn't it be more prudent for her to room and board in another girl's home?"

"He does have a point." Issei said in Kenshin's voice...well to the best of his ability anyway. "Not to say I don't want her here, but it does seem strange."

"_You're welcome for the lines." Kenshin said. _

"True." Rias said. "Well then, what if Asia were to become your daughter then?"

"What do you mean?" Issei's father asked.

"Asia trusts Kenshin quite a bit. Kenshin may have a little hidden streak of perversion himself, but he's not one outright. He even protected her life with his own."

"Kenshin?" Issei's mother said. "Is this true."

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Kenshin is also pretty straightforward, able to charge forward and tear down any difficulty in his path." Rias said. "Asia and myself are well charmed by this, right Asia?"

"Y-Yes! K-Kenshin-San saved my life without any care for his own safety!" Asia said, feeling put on the spot.

"He didn't do it to try and win points with you did he?" Issei's father asked making Kenshin glare at him. "What?"

"I don't do that." Kenshin said.

"S-Sorry." Issei's father said. "When we say Issei was the very definition of perverted...we aren't kidding. God rest his soul."

"OK." Kenshin said.

"Well then, her time living here will also be as bridal training, how does that sound?" Rias asked.

"Bride? !" Kenshin and Issei's parents all exclaim.

Kenshin sighed and took a drink of tea as Issei's parents cried tears of joy, gushing about how while they wouldn't have a grandchild, they would have a nephew. _"Wow...that's...all it took...no illusions, no nothing..." Kenshin thought. _

"_That's my parents for you." Issei said, pinching his nose in disbelief._

_(break)_

Kenshin, Asia and Rias walked down the street, away from the Hyoudou household. Kenshin tapped Rias on the shoulder as Asia looked around. "Are you OK?" Kenshin asked in a low tone.

"Yes, why?" Rias asked.

"Well, it just seems like whenever you mention the word bride or anything related to it, you start seeming gloomy." Kenshin said.

"...I can't hide anything from you can I?" Rias asked with a small smile.

"Well, on a job in my line of work, the wrong mindset could get you killed. Whenever I had more accomplices than just my sister I made sure they were mentally prepared and weren't thinking of anything that was bothering them. Old habits die hard I guess." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Oh it's nothing serious, I'm just catching myself thinking about the various omiai's I've been forced into participating in." Rias said waving him off.

"You sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Rias nodded.

"OK." Kenshin said letting the subject drop. "Remember my offer though, OK?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten." Rias said.

(break, again)

_A few days later._

Kenshin and Asia were walking toward Kuoh Academy together. _"Any reason I can't do this?" Issei asked. _

"_You still need to train physically, or mentally in the Phantasmagoria. You should be thankful, you don't have to really go to school." Kenshin thought. _

"_Eh, good point. How do I enter the Phantasmawhatsit?" Issei asked. _

"_Phantasmagoria, and just meditate and clear your mind." Kenshin thought. _

"_Uhmmm..." Issei said. _

"_Haahh...Gnome, do you mind?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Wait, nononononono! (Smack!)(thud!)" Issei was knocked out by the earth spirit. _

"_Thank you." Kenshin thought. _

"I'm so excited! This is my first time going to an actual school with you Kenshin-San, usually it's Issei-San." Asia said with a low tone at the end.

"Neheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled seeing the envious stares he was getting.

"What's so funny?" Asia curiously asked.

"Nothing, so...have you been getting along with the other students?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. I've made a lot of friends. I even got invited to go shopping with them." Asia said with a bright smile.

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled back. "That's good." He said petting her head. In his mind recalling what she said before she died back in the church.

"Tehehe!" Asia giggled.

The two soon ran into Matsuda and Motohama, who greeted Asia, then the former tried to punch Kenshin in the stomach. (crunch!) "Aaahh! What the hell is your gut made out of, solid rock? !"

"Nope." Kenshin said with a smirk. "It's what happens when you work out a lot, flabby."

"You!" Matsuda snapped with a glare. "I'm not out of shape!"

"Compared to me, you are." Kenshin retorted.

"So tell me Kenshin T. Kuroshi, why is it you and Asia-Chan have been coming to school together every single day?" Motohama asked.

"Because she lives with me." Kenshin answered. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Is that true? !" The perverted duo exclaim.

"It is, Kenshin-San and I are living together under the same roof." Asia said with a smile. "He wakes me up every morning, and I help his aunt prepare breakfast for him and his uncle. One time he even needed a shoulder rub to work out a pain in his left shoulder.

"_Huh? !" Kenshin thought. "I never made a request like that!" _

"_It was the pervert." Salamander said. _

"_Aaaiighhh.." Kenshin thought. _

"Could you introduce us to at least one girl? !" Motohama exclaimed grabbing Kenshin's jacket. "You're friends with the two idols, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, and Koneko-Chan, now even Asia-Chan as well? !"

"Will you two piss off if I do?" Kenshin asked and was whacked on the head by Matsuda. "You wanna die? !" Kenshin snapped.

"Easy on the swearing in front of a pure maiden you jackass!" Matsuda said.

Kenshin chopped him on the top of his bald head. "Practice what you preach! Now hang on." Kenshin said turning around and taking out his cell phone. "Hmm..." A wicked grin crawled up his face. You see, in between the fight against Raynare and this point and time, Issei and Kenshin took a contract for someone named Mil-tan. A burly man whose request was to become a magical girl.

"_Good evening, my name is Mil-Tan and my dream is to become a magical girl!"_

_Unfortunately for Kenshin he was the one that had to fulfill the contract for Issei who had burned out his time for that day. _

_Kenshin looked this strange person up and down. It was obviously a male...wearing a magical girl costume...it struggled to fit his muscled frame...and...was that a thong. _

_To his credit Kenshin kept his face neutral, but in his mind however...he, the spirits and Issei said one thing. _

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !" **_

Kenshin shivered at the memory. He would rather fight the God of Dragons and the King of Demons of his world back to back once more than see something like that again. But duty...pranking calls. "Hello, Mil-tan? How ya doin'? Good? Good! Hahaha, full of power huh, don't overdo it now. OK, you doing anything today? No? OK. Just checking. Hahaha, OK bye."

Kenshin wrote Mil-tan's address down and turned to Matsuda and Motohama grinning. "Alright, Mil-tan isn't doing anything today, go to this address after school, got it?"

"Sweeet! Hahaha, you're awesome!" Matsuda said as the two ran off.

"Heheheheheheh, suckers." Kenshin snickered confusing Asia.

"_Must you be so cruel Kenshin?" Salamander asked with a laugh. _

"_Those two won't leave him alone, I don't blame him in the slightest." Undine said laughing to herself as she did. _

"_Those two are gonna be scarred for life!" Sylph said giggling cheerfully._

"_That's the plan." Kenshin thought_

_(break) _

Later that day Issei and Asia had just finished handing out both Asia's and his own fliers. Kenshin traded places with him, wanting to get some training in his 'old stomping ground' as he called the Phantasmagoria that Ddraig had made.

"Sorry for troubling you with this." Asia said.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it, I had do this for myself as well." Issei said. "Besides neither of us can warp by ourselves right now. That jerk Kenshin can though." Issei grumbled.

"Ahahahaha..." Asia laughed uneasily.

Asia leaned against him. "Asia?" Issei said.

"I'm kinda tired...can I trouble you for this?" Asia asked.

"U-Uh, s-sure, go right ahead." Issei said with a light blush.

"Let's take our time, OK?" Asia asked.

"Alright..." Issei said. _"Oh man, I'm actually having a intimate moment with a girl, my body or not this is awesome!" Issei thought._

Soon they were back Occult Research Club room. "We're back!" Issei called out.

"Well then, Good work. I'll go make some tea." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"So how was the evening date?" Kiba asked.

"The best!" Issei exclaimed with a wide grin.

"I-Issei-San, geez..." Asia murmured with a blush.

"Illicit sexual interactions, late at night..." Koneko said with a neutral gaze.

"Koneko-Chan...!" Asia said blushing darkly.

Issei approached Rias' desk where she appeared to have dozed off. "Chief, we're back." Issei said.

"..." Rias didn't respond.

"Chief we're back...!" Issei called out, a bit louder than before.

"!" Rias' eyes snapped open. "Oh, Kenshin you're..."

"Issei, Kenshin's getting some mental training in." Issei said.

"Oh, well you're all back, so shall we start the meeting?" Rias said rubbing her eyes. "Could you ask Kenshin to take a break Issei?"

"Uhm...well the place we go to in order to do our mental training, I can't quite get to on my own." Issei said.

"Then how do you get there?" Kiba asked.

"Kenshin has the earth spirit knock me unconscious." Issei said.

"I see, Koneko." Rias said.

"Hai." Koneko said approaching Issei.

"Nononononono! (Whack! Thud!)" Issei crumpled to the floor as Koneko jabbed her fist on top of his head.

Kenshin turned to find Issei. "What is it?"

"Rias wants you to take a break for a me- whoa? ! There were a lot more floating rocks when I left here!" Issei said.

"And? They respawn." Kenshin said.

"But still how did you destroy them? I left you in here a couple of hours ago!" Issei said.

"A lot of people back home could do this, and I guess I could take five, I'm starting to get a headache anyway." Kenshin said. "Alright let's get you out of here." He approached Issei.

"Come on man, that'll make three times in one day!" Issei complained.

(flick!)

Kenshin flicked Issei on the forehead and he was ejected from the phantasmagoria. Kenshin soon followed._"Stand next to the mirror." He said. "You can keep control." _

"_OK." Issei thought walking over to the mirror. _

"What's up?" Kenshin said from the mirror.

"Nothing really, it's just we have a meeting to attend to, and your presence is required." Rias said.

"And you like you were just sleeping, so I guess we better make this quick, so you catch up on the Z's eh?" Kenshin said with a grin.

An embarrassed blush appeared on Rias' face as she cleared her throat. "Yes, well...I was thinking of Asia making her debut tonight."

"Huh?" Asia said, confused.

"Means that now that you've finished handing out fliers, you now have to answer a summons and secure a contract." Issei said.

"M-Me?" Asia asked pointing at herself.

"Well of course, if I keep making you hand out fliers, you two...well three will continue to date each other." Rias said with a teasing smile.

"Wai...what? !" Asia and Issei exclaimed while Kenshin chuckled.

"What's wrong with showin' a friend a good time? Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all, just remember you're there on work first." Rias said in a smooth tone.

"Whatever you say madam." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Alright, Akeno, could you please check if Asia is able to teleport via magic square?" Rias asked.

"There has been some circumstances, so I won't bother checking you again Issei." Rias said.

"Affirmative...I'm just an unprecedented devil who has zero magical capability." Issei said with a sigh.

"Chief Rias, she's fine within our kin." Akeno said. "She might even be second only to you in terms of magical power. She has a lot of hidden potential. She even passes myself and Kenshin-kun."

"That's great news. I might be able to make full use of my new bishop's abilities." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin takes over his body and taps Rias on the shoulder. "I just thought of something." He whispered.

"What is it?" Rias asked in a low tone.

"Asia's an amazing healer, there's no doubt about that, but she can't defend herself. What if she gets attacked like Issei and I did by the psycho rouge priest Freed?" Kenshin said. "Or just as bad, what if her summoner tries to molest her?"

"Hmmm...you bring up a very good point." Rias said stroking her finger under her chin.

"And another thing." Kenshin said with a sidelong glare at the mirror. "I'd like to be the one to handle the responsibility of being her protector if it's someone in this body that you pick."

"Why?" Rias asked.

"Two words. Super Pervert." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"_Aw come on Kenshin I was only..." Issei said. _

"_Letting your lust take charge, goddamn you're worse than a neko youkai in heat!" Kenshin thought. _

Rias giggled to herself hearing this conversation. "Koneko, please take Asia with you for a few of your summons and show her the ropes."

"OK." Koneko said, munching on a banana.

"Good idea, in a pinch Koneko can use her strength to defend Asia." Kenshin said.

"_And the two of them look so cute together!" Issei gushed. _

"Pleasure to meet you Asia-Senpai." Koneko said holding out a banana. "Want one?"

"Y-Yes, the pleasure is all mine." Asia said. "Um...sure I guess."

"Oh, here comes a request now." Akeno said.

Koneko and Asia prepared to leave. "I'll see you when I get back Issei-San, Kenshin-San!" Asia said waving at them.

"OK." Kenshin said. He turned to Rias. "Anything for me and Issei?"

"No." Rias said shaking her head. "Why don't you go home and lay down and get some rest. Your mind must be worn out from all the training in that phantom world you two told me about."

"Hmm...now that you mention it, I am kinda beat." Kenshin said. "What about you Issei?"

"Yeah, me too." Issei said. "I guess two souls in a single body must get exhausting for the body in question."

"I usually have great stamina though. Ah well." Kenshin said. "Good night Rias."

"Night Chief." Issei said as the two left the club room.

As Kenshin approached the Hyoudou household Issei spoke up. _"Do you think Chief is acting strange?" He asked. _

"_Issei if it's obvious to you, it's been obvious to me for awhile." Kenshin thought. _

"_You don't have to be a dick about it." Issei replied with a glare. _

"_Hah, my bad." Kenshin thought. "I've asked her about it before, something's been bugging her since the day after we recruited Asia. It's gotten to where I've actually almost beaten her a couple of times in chess. She seems distracted." _

"_You don't think it's Asia do you?" Issei asked. _

"_Nah, if it was I don't think Rias would have recruited Asia into her peerage, no matter how much we asked." Kenshin thought. _

"_What did she say when she asked you about it?" Issei asked as they entered the house. Kenshin found a note on the fridge saying that Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou wouldn't be back until late and left money for him to order a pizza. _

"_She said that she was just thinking about her past omiais that her parents set up for her." Kenshin thought. _

"_Omiais?" Issei asked confused. _

"_It's an arranged marriage between two families." Kenshin thought. "Usually done when the child is still a baby, or possibly before birth after the sex has been determined." _

_"That's screwed up." Issei said. _

"_Indeed." Kenshin thought as they entered Issei's room. He'd order out later. He laid on the bed and lit up a smoke. _

"_You know nicotine's bad for you right?" Issei asked. _

"_These don't have nicotine." Kenshin said. "They're the other smokes you have to roll yourself." _

"_Wha?" Issei said. _

"_You need to live a little." Kenshin thought. _

He took a long drag and inhaled, then exhaled. "Wonder what the deal is though. Sending Asia away with Koneko...sending me home early...Issei's folks aren't home...man...one could really take advantage of this situation for their own pleasure."

"_Dude, you're not gonna thumb through my magazine stash are you?" Issei asked. _

"_Unlike you I could probably go out and get a woman." Kenshin thought rolling his eyes. _

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor. "Huh? The Gremory clan's crest?" Kenshin said sitting up. Rias appeared, with a serious expression on her face. "Is...everything alright? Did something happen and we need to go help Asia and Koneko?"

"...It's something else." Rias said grabbing Kenshin's wrist and guided his hand upward while her other hand snaked around his neck, moving upward to his ears.

Kenshin saw where she was guiding his hand to and felt his face heat up. He then felt his ears being scratched. "Mmrnn...R-Rias what're you...? !" Before he knew it, his hand was grasping Rias' left breast and she was straddling him.

"Kenshin, Issei, whichever...please...take me now!" Rias said.

"? !" Kenshin stared at her in shock. "R-Rias?"

"Please...take my virginity right at this moment." Rias said staring him right in the eyes.

(ba-dump!)

"_Holy shit!" Issei said. "She wants us to what? !" He finished with a nosebleed._

She got off of Kenshin's lap and began undressing. "R-Rias, did you find that wine bottle I hid at the club room?" Kenshin asked with wide eyes.

"No, I wasn't even aware you had hidden one." Rias said as her skirt hit the floor, followed by her shirt.

"O-OK, so you're not drunk..." Kenshin said.

"A...Am I not good enough?" Rias asked with a hurt look.

"I-I didn't say that, but this is just very, very sudden!" Kenshin said waving his hands in defense.

"I've thought a lot about this...and there's no other way." Rias said.

"Wh-What?" Kenshin asked, his heart rate soaring. _"Please don't let THAT kick in!" He thought to himself. _

"If something like this is done...there is no turning back and there would be nothing they could say among those close to me." Rias said. "There was no one other than you who could do such with me...Kenshin...after all our two families have an alliance together."

"W-Well, I am flattered that you chose me to..uhm..steal your chastity..." Kenshin said with a small smile.

"You do have experience...it'd have been nice to share a pure moment with another virgin, but...you do know how to make it as painless as possible, right?" Rias asked with a slight blush.

"I'll do what I can, if this is really what you want." Kenshin said.

"...Thank you..." Rias said unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side. She took his hand and guided it to her breast again. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah...your heartbeat is as fast as mine is right now." Kenshin said.

Rias smiled and started to tug down her panties when another magic circle flared to life. She narrowed her eyes in disappointment. "Damn, I was so close."

"_Who is it this time? Is Sirzechs himself gonna stop me from doing this? I wouldn't blame him." Kenshin thought to himself._

"Did you think that by doing this, the engagement would be broken?" A female voice asked.

"You say that, but if I don't do it. Otou-Sama and Onii-Sama will never listen to me." Rias said glaring at the woman. "Right Grayfia?"

"Grayfia?" Kenshin said.

"If it's discovered that you are giving your purity to this former demon, using him in such a way, I believe Sirzechs-Sama would be saddened." Grayfia said.

"..." Kenshin glared at her. "I don't like your tone. It's like you're thinking of me as some kind of low rank scum."

"Alliance or no alliance, as a devil you should be of a low class or even middle class, unfit to share a bed with a highborn like Rias-Sama." Grayfia said.

"Cute." Kenshin said getting out of bed. Getting ready to say something when Rias cut in.

"My chastity is mine to give, what's the matter with giving it to a man I approve of?" Rias asked.

"You mentioned the name Sirzechs didn't you?" Kenshin asked.

"I did, and please do affix an honorific next time you refer to him. He is one of the Four Great Satans." Grayfia said.

Kenshin crossed his arms as Rias turned her head to him. "How do you know my brother's name?"

"It's because of Sirzechs Lucifer that I'm even here." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes, stunning Rias.

"Wh-Wha? ! M-My brother brought you here? !" Rias exclaimed. "But you said you didn't recall how you got here!

"He asked me not to say anything, but I feel I might as well at this point." "Now Grayfia. If you have any issues with how I am handling my duties. Take it up with him, because I have zero interest in them." Kenshin said.

"I am merely here to prevent Rias-Sama from doing something reckless." Grayfia said. "I have no issues with you personally."

"Didn't stop you from referring to me as a low class schmuck." Kenshin said.

Grayfia bowed respectfully. "My apologies, I shouldn't have addressed you so rudely."

"In any case, when you see Sirzechs again. Tell him if he lied to me, I'm gonna belt him one." Kenshin said. "He'll know what you mean."

"You mean to threaten one of the Four Satans?" Grayfia said with narrowed eyes.

"If he's stronger than the God of Dragons, he won't have anything to worry about." Kenshin said.

"You think you still have claim to the same power you used to defeat him?" Grayfia asked.

"The God of Dragons? Defeat?" Rias muttered in puzzlement.

"Oh? You were watching with him? Did you make a movie night out of watching finer points of my life?" Kenshin asked. "Please tell me if I'm wrong." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Watching your life?" Rias asked.

Kenshin didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on the maid. Grayfia closed her eyes. "I'm not all that sure what Sirzechs was thinking when he began observing you, maybe because he thought you had a shot at becoming as strong as your clan's founder Ragnarok one day. I personally don't see how a man with a constant deathwish could."

Kenshin smirked. "What you see as a constant deathwish, is a complete and utter lack of fear." Kenshin said. "If it's my time, then it's my time."

"Don't you think you should be more responsible with your clan's legacy? After all you are the Last Son of the Kuroshi clan." Grayfia said.

"The Last Son of the Kuroshi?" Rias said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes again, this time glaring hard at the maid. "Choose your next words very carefully. If they're wrong...my blade comes out and we're going to have a huge problem."

"At your current level of power I'd defeat you...easily." Grayfia said staring hard at him.

"You really think I care?" Kenshin asked clenching his fist, baring his fangs at her.

"Kenshin?" Rias asked, a surprised look on her face.

Grayfia sighed. "I apologize again. Anything pertaining to the fate of your families was something Sirzechs-Sama viewed alone. If I have offended you in some way I am sorry."

Kenshin unclenched his fist and took a breath. "Fine. Now..."

"Why are you here?" Rias asked as she got dressed again. "Did you come here by your own will, my father's or my brother's?"

"All of the above." Grayfia said.

Rias sighed. "Very well...I understand. Both of you, I'm sorry I pulled you into this. Kenshin, Issei."

"Issei? You mean to say this man also contains the wielder of the...?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah, He contains the wielder of the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear." Rias said. "Just as well, Kenshin himself could be referred to as the Second Elemental Dragon Emperor as he can use the elements just as the previous one did with enough training. At least one of them is my pawn." "Anyway, let us go to my stronghold to have this discussion, having Akeno with me will be enough."

"That's fine, the king usually keeps their queen alongside." Grayfia said.

Rias approached Kenshin and kissed him on the cheek. "I apologize for this leading to something upsetting you."

Kenshin shook his head. "It's not your fault, and in the end, the maid back there was just doing her job. So no hard feelings eh?" He asked.

"Agreed." Grayfia said. "Have a nice night Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin."

"Ah huh." Kenshin said.

The two disappeared and Kenshin flopped down on the bed. "Well that was disappointing."

"_So you do have a bit of pervert in you." Issei said. _

"_When a woman like that wants to have sex with me, you better believe it." Kenshin thought. _

"_So...what was that all about? You got really pissed when the maid mentioned your family." Issei said. _

"_I'd rather not talk about it, I don't have the energy." Kenshin thought. _

"_OK." Issei said with a shrug. _

Kenshin reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out his necklace which had a small photo album attached to it. He started thumbing through it.

"_Huh...so you weren't always the sword wielding badass you make yourself out to be." Issei thought seeing some of the pictures. _

"_Ugh! Turn your head!" Kenshin thought. "These are friggin private!" _

"_Fine fine! Fuck!" Issei said. "Although those two girls standing next to you in what look like school uniforms were pretty cute. Even that one wearing what looked like teacher's clothes." _

"_Ugh...the girls in the uniforms were my twin sister and younger sister. Yukari and Miyuki Tsuki. The other one was a very, very close friend named Negi." Kenshin thought. _

"_Very Very huh? Did you...y'know..." Issei said with a familiar gleam in his eyes. _

"_Rrgh! Gnome!" Kenshin thought._

"_Wait, nononono I'm sor-! (Whack!) (Thud!)" Issei hit the ground, having been knocked unconscious yet again by Gnome the Earth Spirit. _

"_Thank you again Gnome." Kenshin thought, and received a mental nod. "Now I can look through my old pictures in peace." He thought as he flipped through the pages. As he reached the end something fell into his hand. "Hm? What in the world was a red chess piece doing in my album? Did Rias sneak it in while I was asleep or something?" "Aah, I'll ask her about it tomorrow." He thought laying back down. _

He dozed off wondering about a lot of things. Why he was here? Certainly Sirzechs could have found someone else to do this job. Then again that whole bit about giving Kenshin an actual future seemed genuine to him. What was the deal with Rias and why did she try to force herself on him? He could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't feel it was a last resort. Although it did flatter him greatly that she considered him 'mate material.' How things back home were going. He always thought about this. He figured Yukari, his younger sister Miyuki and his very close friend Negi could take care of themselves if Sirzechs did indeed lie to him about his soul replenishing itself when it was reincarnated, but he still worried about them.

Finally he wondered...what kind of man his ancestor Ragnarok was, to have earned the respect of the devils of this world, and even of Ddraig. Maybe he could ask the spirits, they had to know something, right?

With all this in mind. He finally slipped fully into a slumber.

(break)

_The next day. _

"_Man that was a let down, we could feel her breasts against our palms and everything!" Issei said. _

"_Yeah..." Kenshin thought. _

"_Huh...usually at this point you'd chastise me." Issei said. _

"_Normally I would, but I kinda got a lot on my mind." Kenshin thought._

"_Yen for your thoughts?" Issei asked. _

"_Thanks, but no thanks, I'll be fine." Kenshin thought. _

"_There's something you're wondering about, what is it?" Salamander asked._

"_Well, since you brought it up Salamander. Do you mind me asking about my ancestor, Ragnarok?" Kenshin asked. _

"_What about him?" Salamander asked. _

"_What kind of a man was he? He seems to be greatly respected amongst Rias' family and the devils, even Ddraig sings his praises." Kenshin thought. _

"_...Do you mind if this waits?" Salamander asked. _

"_Why?" Kenshin asked. _

"_We need to gather our thoughts, all four of us." Salamander said. "We were...very close to Ragnarok."_

"_Very well, take all the time you need, it's not urgent." Kenshin thought._

"Is everything alright Kenshin-San? Morning training was canceled, are you hurt anywhere?" Asia asked having been walking next to him the whole time.

"Rias didn't feel up to it today." Kenshin said.

"Oh, so something's wrong with her?" Asia asked.

"She's got a lot on her mind." Kenshin said. "It's what she said anyway." "Hm?" He saw two people rushing up to him.

"KEEEEEENNNNSHIIINNNN! ! !" Kenshin ducked as Matsuda and Motohama tried to clothesline him.

"The fuck's wrong with you two?" Kenshin asked. "How's Mil-tan?" He asked with a snide grin.

"Don't fuck with us you bastard! It was a dude wearing a goth loli outfit. And there were several of them!" Matsuda shouted with Motohama nodding in agreement.

"Oh fuck there's more?" Kenshin said, his face going pale. "Thanks for taking the grenades for me guys."

"Grenade nothing! That was a whole fucking case of C4!" Motohama shouts.

"Pahahahahaha! Indeed, indeed!" Kenshin said with a wide grin. "Anyway fellas I gotta go." Before he could leave the two perverts tried to suplex him, but in turn got suplexed themselves. "You are now within the limits of Suplex City. Would you like a tour? Or would you like to go straight to the mayor's office?"

"No thanks!" The two yelled in fright as they took off.

"_Suplex City?" Issei asked. _

"_It's a reference to pro wrestling." Kenshin thought. _

"_Aah." Issei nodded. _

Later the two met up with Kiba and Kenshin explained what was going on on the way to the clubroom. "Hm...her problems might be stemming from the Gremory household."

"I guess." Kenshin said as they entered the room. Akeno, Koneko, Grayfia and Rias were already present.

Rias turned to them. "Good, now that you're all here. I have something to say before we begin activities."

Grayfia glanced at Kenshin and Asia, making the latter hide behind the former. Kenshin patted Asia's head in response. "Don't worry, she's not a bad person." Kenshin said with a smile. He turned to Grayfia and mouthed. _'Hey, just because we got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean she should.' _Grayfia nodded in response.

"Ojou-Sama, shall I say it?" Grayfia offered, only to be waved off by Rias.

"Actually...I'll be sayi-..." Rias was cut off by a large magic circle flaring to life.

"This crest belongs to the Phenex clan." Kiba noted.

"The so called immortal bird eh?" Kenshin muttered.

From the circle appeared a man wearing a purple suit and white dress shirt. Kenshin watched him approach Rias. _"Just from how this idiot walks, I already don't like him. Wait isn't this the asshole I pickpocketed?" Kenshin thought. _

"My lovely Rias, I've come to see you. It's sudden, but let us go to the location for the ceremony. The date is set, it's better to get it over with." The man said getting uncomfortably close to Rias, annoying her. He tried to touch her face with his finger only for.

(clench!)

Kenshin walked over and gripped his wrist and pushed him back. "You're too close and it's making her uncomfortable. Back...Off."

"Thank you Kenshin, I was about to force him away myself. The ceremony maybe set Raiser, but until such time you are to know your boundaries." Rias said.

"Hey, aren't you the person that robbed me? !" Raiser shouted at Kenshin, ripping his hand away.

"Heh, you shouldn't be so careless with your money in foreign lands." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Thanks for the cash it kept me fed for a while and I even bought a gift for her with it." He said pointing at Rias.

"And just who the hell are you?" Raiser said.

"You should give your own name before asking another's, firecrotch." Kenshin retorted.

"_Pahahahahahaha!" Salamander laughed. _

Raiser fumed at Kenshin and Rias giggled to herself. Grayfia cleared her throat. "Kenshin, this is Raiser Phenex, He's a pure-blood, high class devil and the third son from the legendary Phenex clan, and Raiser, the man before you is called Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, and sharing a body with him is Hyoudou Issei, the wielder of the Boosted Gear."

"And apparently the firey bitch whose going to be in an arranged marriage with Rias, am I right?" Kenshin asked. "Well that explains last night."

Rias inconspicuously told Kenshin to zip it while Raiser narrowed his eyes at Kenshin. "Kuroshi you said? I had heard rumors that a Kuroshi was here in this world, but I had discounted them."

"What about it? Did one of my kin fuck one of yours or something and now you're riding your high horse about it?" Kenshin asked.

"Grrh! You're really pissing me off." Raiser said with a glare.

"Suck it up princess, I'm an asshole, it's what I do." Kenshin said.

"He knows of your kin Kenshin, because The Elemental Dragon Emperor fought and defeated the then leader of the Phenex in combat, the Phenex clan has felt shame stemming from this loss ever since." Grayfia said.

"Oh ho ho ho, boo hoo." Kenshin mocked Raiser. "Should I feel sorry for you all or something? My kinsmen was just stronger than your leader. Deal with it."

Koneko glanced at Rias. "Kenshin-Senpai really knows how to get under someone's skin."

"I see that." Rias said with a smile. "It makes this really entertaining. I don't think I've seen Raiser this flustered."

"You keep mouthing off to me, and you're going to get hurt you lowborn scum." Raiser said with a scowl.

"Is that a threat?" Kenshin said. "Because if it is it feels very, very idle."

"Alright Kenshin, that's enough. As entertaining as this is, I feel I must cut in before you provoke him into attacking you in this room." Rias said stepping in between them.

"Very well." Kenshin said.

"Now Raiser, If I've told you once, I must have told you a thousand times, I am not going to marry you." Rias declared hotly.

"But isn't your clan being very pressing with this?" Raiser asked.

"It's none of your damn business, I, the next heir of the Gremory clan will choose my own suitor." Rias said glaring at him. "They're hurrying it too much, even though they promised they would allow me to do as I want until I graduated from the university here."

"_Hey Kenshin, mind if I try something?" Issei asked. _

"_Sure! Get in on the fun!" Kenshin thought as they traded places and Issei took a couple of side steps to Rias' right. _

"?" Raiser glanced over at him for a moment, as Rias spoke to him.

Issei held up his right fist and his left fist next to each other, where Raiser could see them. He began making a cranking motion with his left fist until his right middle finger stood up tall. He assumed a mock, aghast look and tried to put it down, only for it to spring back up. He then shrugged animatedly with his left arm. Raiser scowled at him, Rias turned to look at him and he started whistling innocently. Seeing nothing wrong she turned back to Raiser.

"_That was pretty good." Kenshin said. "Try this..." Issei nodded and prepared himself. _

Raiser started going on about the dire straits that the devil race was in. Kenshin told Issei to not begin yet. Then he went on about how Rias should be more willing to protect the pure blood of their race and how the reincarnated devils were gaining more and more leverage every day. Issei started mouthing each word that Raiser said, as he said it, making exaggerated expressions as he did. Kenshin meanwhile rolled his eyes at the way Raiser was talking to Rias. One thought crossing his mind. _"Who are the Seventy Two Pillars?" He wondered. _

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Raiser said glaring hotly at Issei.

"What?" Issei said.

"You're sitting there mocking everything I say as I say it!" Raiser said.

"No I'm not." Kenshin said, taking back over.

"Don't sit there and lie to me you son of a bitch!" Raiser shouts.

"Oh, you must be referring to the other soul I got in my body." Kenshin said. "Yeah, he's kind of a dick to annoying people."

"Will you at least try to take this seriously?" Grayfia asked with a sigh.

"Take what seriously? This idiot trying to guilt trip Rias into having sex with him?" Kenshin asked. "By the way, nice dusting off an apocalypse movie relic and tuning it up to fit your needs. Please, become my bride and bear my child so we can preserve our race!" He said. "Basically the gist of it."

"Besides I won't destroy my clan, I do intend to give them a son-in law soon." Rias said.

"Then you'll mar-" Raiser was cut off.

"From the look of her, you're way down on her list of acceptable suitors." Kenshin said. "Hell she'd likely take me and Issei over you, and we've only known her for a few weeks."

"You aren't wrong." Rias said smiling at him. "The differing personalities would make the relationship very interesting."

"Mrow." Kenshin said smiling at her with narrowed eyes.

"_Woohoohoo!" Issei gushed. _

Raiser glowered at the two. "You know Rias, bearing the name Phenex I cannot allow it to get stained like this."

"Again." Kenshin quipped.

"Again." Raiser said without thinking. He snapped at Kenshin. "Fuck you!"

"You would!" Kenshin snapped back.

"Grrrh!" Raiser growled. "And to think I came all the way from the underworld for you, and I don't even like the human world."

"Then why were you here before?" Rias asked.

"Location." Raiser answered.

"In other words, he was stalking you." Kenshin said.

"I've had it up to here with you Kuroshi!" Raiser raising his hand to head level.

"Then mosey on home, or try and shut me up." Kenshin said. "Rias is staying right here with us."

Rias smiled at him. _"He's really protective." She thought. _

"_Well, this is one of his more endearing traits." Grayfia thought. "Sirzechs figured these two would hit it off, and Kenshin would protect her." _

"The flames and winds of this world are filthy. You mean to challenge the devil who governs the flame and the wind?" Raiser asked.

"If you think you're so tough Phenex, let's step outside and go a few rounds." Kenshin said with a smirk. "You forget, I'm the dragon who governs the elements, including wind and fire."

"_I never had much love for these people." Salamander said. "Some of them were OK, but after Ragnarok took their leader to task, my opinion of them soured." _

"_They're too serious sometimes! Some of them don't know how to have fun!" Sylph said. _

"..." Raiser glared him down before turning his head to Rias. "I will bring you to the underworld with me, even if I have to incinerate your servants to do it."

"I'd like to see you try it, Raiser." Rias said glaring at him.

"Over my dead body you will." Kenshin said glaring at him as well.

"Then I'm in luck, having descended from the immortal bird of legend." Raiser said smirking at Kenshin.

Kenshin smirked back at him. "You fool, there's no such thing as a true immortal. If your claim was true, then there really is no need for this marriage. You wouldn't be able to die, so your clan's legacy would be safe."

"Ojou-Sama, Raiser-Sama, Kenshin-San, please calm yourselves. If any of you do anything rash, I won't stand idly by. I won't hold back, for Lord Sirzechs' honor." Grayfia said with a tone that left little room for argument.

"!" Rias and Raiser backed down while Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Are you his maid, or are you his wife that happens to be into maid cosplay?" Kenshin wondered aloud. "Aah, how disappointing. I was looking forward to a dance with a partner who would get my blood rushing."

"Dance?" Raiser said.

"He's referring to battle." Grayfia said ignoring Kenshin's wife comment. "It seems he shares a tick with the ancestor who beat your clan's former leader." A noise went off and Grayfia pulled out a cellphone. "Hm? Is this urgent?" She answered the call. "Sirzechs-Sama? What is it? Hm? You want me to...OK, if that is what you wish." She hung up.

"What did my brother want Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Lord Sirzechs occasionally checks in on you as you know. He's also been doing the same for Kenshin to see how he's adjusting to the new world. After all if something goes wrong it's his responsibility. This conversation just now was one of those check in periods." Grayfia said. "So...I have two ideas for how you can force this marriage off, courtesy of Lord Sirzechs."

"What? !" Raiser shouts.

"The first is a Rating Game, your peerage against Raiser-Sama's." Grayfia said.

"Oh, well that's not so bad." Raiser said.

"Overconfidence is deadly you overcooked pigeon." Kenshin sniped.

"And the other?" Rias asked.

"A duel between Raiser-Sama and Kenshin-San, since the latter seems to want to fight him why not add a stake to it?" Grayfia said.

"I like that second one, but that's just me." Kenshin said.

"Why not both?" Rias asked. "Not to say I lack confidence in Kenshin, but if Raiser does beat him, I don't want Kenshin feeling like it's his fault I'm being forced into marrying Raiser."

"No offense taken. If you wanna get a crack at him Rias, that is fine with me." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Very well, because a Rating game takes longer to organize, we'll have the duel first. Give me an hour to pick a suitable locale." Grayfia said.

"Hang on, I'm the only one putting up anything in this duel." Raiser said. "How is that fair?"

"How about this, in addition to removing the shame of your clan's past defeat, I'll quit fucking with you." Kenshin offered.

"Huh, that first one slipped my mind, very well, you're on." Raiser said walking out of the clubroom.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Grayfia asked Kenshin.

"A fight." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but this will put you on the map as far as devils go. In your past you said you enjoyed anonymity." Grayfia said.

"Because of my surroundings that was the case. This is a new world for me." Kenshin said.

"Well there is that and as I was walking around this town the other day. I saw you with Raiser-Sama's younger sister." Grayfia said, confusing everyone in the room. "Are you close to her, or was that a chance meeting that day?"

"Raiser's sister? You mean Ravel?" Rias asked.

"When was she here I wonder." Akeno asked.

"Strange." Koneko said.

"So that's why you were late coming in that one day." Asia said.

"Kenshin what's going on?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know!" Kenshin said defensively.

"_Um...that was me." Issei said. "She said was new in town, and I thought I'd be doing a good deed by showing her around." _

"_You mean you didn't perv on her?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Not enough to where she noticed." Issei said_

"Issei showed her around town to do his 'good deed for the day'" Kenshin said. "Could really have used a heads up when that happened Issei, I must have been sleeping or training."

"_My bad." Issei said. _

"Well that explains that, I'll go find a locale for the fight and come back to get you." Grayfia said walking out the door.

A thought occurred in Kenshin's mind and he ran after her. "Um Grayfia-San, excuse me, could I pester you for a moment of your time?"

"Just Grayfia is fine." Grayfia said waving him off. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about something." Kenshin said taking out his album necklace. "After you and Rias left, I went poking around in my photo album, y'know just reflecting on good ol' memories."

"OK..." Grayfia said, wanting to know where this was going. "Your point?"

"Well I found this when I reached the end. It looks like a chess piece from the set I bought Rias, but I checked the set this morning, all the pieces were there." Kenshin said.

"Let me see it." Grayfia said. "It might be an evil piece."

"But, Rias reincarnated me as her pawn alongside Issei." Kenshin said. "And this isn't a pawn." He said holding it out.

"? !" Grayfia stared at it. "Where did you get that?"

"I told you, I found it. It looks like it's a..." Kenshin was cut off.

"That's because it is, but I don't understand, a reincarnated devil with that piece is unheard of." Grayfia said. "Unless..."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Let me get in touch with Sirzechs-Sama again, he has to know something." Grayfia said.

"OK." Kenshin said with a shrug.

Grayfia called Sirzechs again and put the phone on speaker. "Hello? Is this important Grayfia I'm on my way to meet Serafell about something."

"Serafell?" Kenshin said.

"Another of the Four Satans." Grayfia answered. Kenshin nodded.

"Oh? Kenshin is there too? How are things going so far?" Sirzechs asked.

"Alright, bout to tangle with a Phoenix and show him who the real king of the skies is." Kenshin said.

"Ah you met Raiser I saw that, you were really giving him a hard time." Sirzechs said.

"My lord, Kenshin-San here found an evil piece on his person that isn't a pawn. Did you have anything to do with this?" Grayfia asked.

"I did. I didn't count on the Crimson Dragon Emperor's new wielder taking up all of Rias' pawns, so I gave Kenshin the lowest rank in nobility possible. And just like that he's a king, capable of making his own peerage, his power certainly is on par with the lower ranked kings."

"Oh neat." Kenshin said.

"Don't you need the approval of another...Serafell-Sama approved of it didn't she?" Grayfia asked.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said. "However for the time being Kenshin, I'm holding on to your set, I trust there are no objections?"

"I wouldn't even know what to do with it right now, so fine." Kenshin said.

"But Sirzechs-Sama there's a conflict here with you doing that. Ojou-Sama's Pawn and Kenshin-San share a body, what happens in the case of Rating Games?" Grayfia asked.

"The latter will be prohibited from participating for the time being, without extenuating circumstances, such as their lives being in danger of course." Sirzechs said. "Loss of life in Rating Games isn't unheard of, and I do believe that at this moment, Kenshin is stronger that the Crimson Dragon Emperor. So if the possibility of their lives being in danger does arise, he will be allowed to step in."

"I see, thank you for clearing this up my lord." Grayfia said.

"No problem. Now Kenshin, could you please excuse yourself, I need to speak with my Queen." Sirzechs said.

"Right-o." Kenshin said walking away from Grayfia.

"What is it?" Grayfia asked.

"While this fight is going on, if it looks like Kenshin or Raiser is about to kill each other, interfere. Neither Kenshin or I need the Phenex clan in an uproar because their heir was killed, and I didn't bring Kenshin here to get him killed." Sirzechs said.

"As you wish, Sirzechs-Sama." Grayfia said hanging up the phone.

"_That guy didn't have to flat out say that I'm weak." Issei grumbled. _

"_You're just starting out Issei, people will think that about you often. It's your job to shut 'em up." Kenshin thought. _

"_You think I can?" Issei asked. _

"_I know you can." Kenshin thought. "My master once said to me. 'I do not train weaklings or failures. You will succeed or you will be broken.'" _

"_Your master sounds...pretty hardcore." Issei said with a paled expression. _

_Kenshin chuckled to himself. "You ain't kiddin'."_

Kenshin reentered the clubroom. "Did you find out what you need to?" Akeno asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"You look like you're dying to say something more." Koneko noted.

"Well, I know this. Issei did definitely take up all of Rias' pawns." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias narrowed her eyes. "I see. So you, yourself aren't a member of my peerage."

"Nope." Kenshin said. "Sorry. I was told that if Issei's life is in danger I can step in during a Rating Game however."

"It's not unheard of, but it's very uncommon." Rias said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Well in any case. It is a nice opportunity to fight for Chief Rias' honor." Kiba said.

"Indeed." Kenshin said. "I get first crack at him." He finished with a grin.

"And hey, if for whatever reason you can't handle it, we got your back." Issei said from the mirror.

"Hahahahaha." Akeno, Kiba and Kenshin laughed.

Rias turned away, looking out the window. _"...They're so confident, but why do I feel so nervous?" Rias wondered. She shook her head. "No, I can't be thinking like this, if I do, I'll have already lost." _

Rias turned around to find Kenshin standing alone. "?" She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"It got a little stuffy in here from everything that was going on, so they went out to get some fresh air." Kenshin said.

"I see." Rias said. She walked up to him. "Did you have to mention something about last night?"

"Hey, all I said was, 'That explains last night.' Kenshin said. "The statement itself is innocuous, and he obviously didn't catch on."

"Maybe so." Rias said closing her eyes. "I owe you my thanks for taking up for me against Raiser, but...I think we could have done without all of the jabs."

"Oh like you weren't giggling over there every time I ruffled his flaming feathers." Kenshin said.

Rias covered her mouth as she started giggling again. "Good point. But it felt at times like you weren't taking him seriously."

"Turnabout's fair play, because it seems like to me, that he wasn't taking the two of us and your peerage very seriously either." Kenshin said. "I know when someone's just brushing me off, even when I'm pissing them off. His little statement about having descended from an actual phoenix proves that he thinks we can't take him on. I don't know about you, but I find that damn insulting."

"You're right, he is vastly overconfident." Rias said.

"Excuse me, Kenshin-kun, Chief Rias. Grayfia says she found a suitable location." Kiba said poking his head in the door.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Well, let's go show the Phenex we're not to be brushed off."

Rias nodded with a smile and followed him outside. They were guided by Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Asia to a large clearing deep in the forest. Grayfia was there, as was Raiser, and fifteen women. One of which Issei recognized. _"Hey, that's the girl, right there. The blonde one in the pink dress." He said. _

"I assume this is your peerage?" Kenshin said taking out his cards. "Why am I not surprised it's all women? You do seem exceptionally desperate for female attention." He quipped with a smirk.

The girl Issei referred to stifled a laugh, prompting a glare from Raiser which she returned. Kenshin called out to her. "Hey, Ravel right?" She turned to him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, I thought I already told you." Ravel said.

"There's two souls in my body. The one you met was..."

"Named Issei Hyoudou, I remember." Ravel cut him off rolling her eyes.

"Right, I'm the actual owner of this body though. Name's Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi." Kenshin introduced.

"Oh, so you're from that clan huh? Honestly I don't see what our beef is with you. So your ancestor beat ours in a duel. Big deal!" Ravel said throwing her hands in the air.

"My sentiments exactly." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Ahem!" Raiser said, glaring at Kenshin. "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to my sister like I'm not even here!"

"Well I'd appreciate it if you fucked off and didn't come back Raiser, but we can't always have it our way can we?" Kenshin said.

"_They're all women! Every one! What a bastard, what a man!" Issei said. _

"Uuuuggghhhhh..." Kenshin groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"What was that all about?" Raiser and Ravel asked, confused.

"Trust me, I am doing you a kindness by not saying anything." Kenshin said.

"Issei being Issei?" Rias asked.

"A titantic perverted toad yes." Kenshin nodded. Rias sighed to herself.

"Anyway this duel between the King of the Third Phenex Peerage, Raiser Phenex and the King of the Kuroshi Peerage, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi will commence shortly." Grayfia said stunning Rias and the others while surprising Raiser. "Give me a few moments to set up the necessary barrier."

"This bastard has a nobility rank? !" Raiser shouts.

"The lowest one available, but yes." Kenshin said. He held out his piece. "The proof is right there."

"Lord Sirzechs noticed that Hyoudou Issei had consumed all of Ojou-Sama's pawns. So he moved to give Kenshin-San the lowest nobility rank so he could have an evil piece and lessen the risk of him going stray." Grayfia said. "Because of the circumstances that surround Kenshin Kuroshi and Hyoudou Issei, if one goes, they both go, and Sirzechs would rather not have the Devil race lose the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear and the Dragon of the Elements." "Lady Serafell approved the movement so he now carries a nobility rank."

"Hmph, when you put it that way, it makes sense." Raiser said crossing his arms. "But still low class is still low class."

"Raiser-Sama, this man is disgusting." Two twin girls said coming up to him wearing gym uniforms.

"Now now, don't say that, it's normal for those born into a lowly caste to look upon the highborns with envy." Raiser said holding the two girls close.

"Riiiggghhhttt, because I was totally looking at you with envy when I was verbally wrecking your shit earlier." Kenshin said with a smoke between his lips. "You might get envious looks out of Issei because his dream in life is to have a harem, but not me."

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I go through a pre-fight ritual of mine." Raiser said before kissing the twins deeply, back to back. Rias let out a disgruntled sigh. Kenshin watched it go on. Noticing Raiser kept staring at him.

"You know if you stare at someone whilst making out with someone else, it makes them think you want to make out with them next." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "It's really friggin' creepy.

"Pfft!" Ravel and Rias both had to cover their mouths to prevent a fit of laughter from escaping them. Akeno laughed to herself. Koneko shook her head amusedly at him. Kiba chuckled and Asia blushed.

"_Nice!" Issei said with a laugh. _

"Cute...but you could never do that with a woman." Raiser said smirking at him.

"...Hahahaha..." Kenshin laughed. "Oh wait you're serious...well let me laugh harder. Hahahahahahahaha! !"

"You've clearly never seen the following Kenshin-kun has here." Kiba said.

"Nor the following I had back home. The only difference is, I don't have to make them my servants first." Kenshin said. "But you see...you have fourteen willing women, my word somebody show them they can do better...but I digress, and you want Rias as well? Man and I thought Ryuujin the embodiment of Avarice...well...in your case it's Avarice and Lust."

"Grrrh! Rias will you tell your clan's ally to knock it the hell off with all the insults? !" Raiser said.

"Most of it is just him trying to get a rise out of you. It's not my problem if you can't deal with it." Rias said crossing her arms under her chest. "But in that same vein. He does speak the truth. Yes, you are a highborn. Yes you have the nobility standing and the lavish lifestyle, but you're also a spoiled, pompous, arrogant bastard who thinks the world owes him everything." Rias said with a huff. "If you acted even half way decent maybe I'd give you slight consideration into what I think is marriage material, but no. Every time this has come up in the past you never did at all. So right now, I am hoping Kenshin here beats some humility into you."

"..." Everyone stared at Rias with varying levels of surprise until Kenshin turned to Raiser and pointed at him. "Gonna need a healer for that one."

"Grh! Before we fight let's see if you can get by one of my pawns, Mira do it!" Raiser said. A girl wearing eastern style robes that ended at the middle of her thighs wielding a staff charged Kenshin who sighed.

"It won't work." Kenshin said as one of his cards disappeared, along with his eyesight. He hardened his gaze at her. _"Serene Conqueror." He muttered as Mira froze, eyes wide with intimidation. _

"Retreat." Kenshin said in a monotone. "Or fall."

Her knees gave out on her and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "What did you do to her? !" Raiser shouts.

"What do you mean? I made her pass out, nothing more, nothing less." Kenshin said canceling his Undine card. "I may have no problems fighting women, but it does bug me to fight one substantially weaker than I am, who...clearly doesn't know what she's getting into at that."

"But how?" Rias asked.

"It's a technique of mine known as the Serene Conqueror." Kenshin said. "It works when I use the water spirit's powers. The technique turns my willpower and intent into pure intimidation, if my target's willpower is substantially weaker than my own, that happens. It's good for avoiding fights against rank and file opponents which are boring, it wouldn't work on you though." Kenshin said to Raiser. "Now, are we going to do this, or are you going to turn tail and run?"

"No." Raiser said. "But I must say, it's good that you're not weak, if I were to embarrass you in this fight, it would be a blow to Rias as well as you as you are fighting on her behalf."

"How nice of you to worry about her status, it's probably all you care about." Kenshin said. "If she wasn't a high born devil, she might actually get some peace of mind from people like you, who only wanna marry her for her position."

"What's wrong with that?" Raiser asked with a small smirk.

"It'd be a loveless marriage. Call me old fashioned, but I believe a marriage should be between two people who actually give a damn about one another." Kenshin said.

"And that why you'll never get ahead, you don't have what it takes to do so." Raiser said.

"Tell me, do you always judge books by their covers or is it just mine?" Kenshin asked rhetorically.

A dome like barrier surrounded the clearing and a good chunk of the forest. Kenshin looked around. "Why is the sky green?"

"This is what the Underworld skies look like." Rias answered.

"Huh, Neat." Kenshin said.

"Alright, now if either of you wish to back out, now is the last chance you'll be given." Grayfia said. "It will be considered the same as a forfeit."

"If there is to be any backing out it'll be by this fool here." Raiser said crossing his arms.

Kenshin's response was to crack his knuckles and call his naginata to his side. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a coward."

"Good...it'll be fun to embarrass the Kuroshi and show Rias that she shouldn't oppose me." Raiser said.

"Alright." Grayfia picked up a rock on the ground. "When this hits the ground, you may begin." She tossed the rock into the air.

Kenshin and Raiser kept their eyes on each other as the small chunk of earth fell to the ground. Then finally when it hit the earth, two of Kenshin's cards disappeared and he shot toward Raiser, his fist cocked back. _"Flash Bullet Fist!" _

Kenshin's fist tore through Raiser's stomach as he shot by the Phenex Heir. He turned around as the wound created by his attack as flames seemingly restored his body. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Heheheh...you dumbass, that isn't going to work on me." Raiser said, smirking at him.

Rias and the others watched Kenshin's face as an unreadable expression appeared on it. _"What's he thinking?" Rias wondered. _Suddenly Kenshin smirked widely and said.

"Good, I'd hate for this to end too early."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Program! Get ya program here! The Brash, yet Mighty Elemental Dragon goin' against the nigh invincible Phoenix.

Ravel: Do you have any drinks, I'm parched.

Draconis: (disappears and reappears carrying a drink tray.) Drinks! Get ya drinks, Water, juice, pop, tea, and alcohol!

Ravel: Juice.

Draconis: One Juice for the cute Phenex girl! (hands Ravel a juice)

Rias: Uhm, you wouldn't happen to have any sweets would you?

Draconis: (sighs and comes back with a concession tray.) Take ya pick.

Rias: Thank you.

Kenshin: Ya have any 190 proof alcohol?

Draconis: Ah...dude that would make it ninety five percent alcohol!

Kenshin: I wanna see if I can do drunken fighting at all.

Draconis: (rolls his eyes and hands Kenshin a shot of booze)

Raiser: Any actual ghost peppers?

Draconis: (stares)

Raiser: What? I like spicy food.

Draconis: (Hands Raiser a small basket of ghost peppers.) I'll have the ER on speed dial.

Anyway. I know it may seem like I was bashing Raiser, but really it was just Kenshin actively trying to piss him off at every turn. I'm not really into bashing characters. See you all later.

Draconis678 out.


	5. Violent Pain, A Mercenary's Past

Kenshin: We're back here again?

Draconis: Figure I should go ahead and write the fight before I move on to one of my other stories.

Rias: Why is that?

Kenshin: I see why now. I've seen him put off writing a fight before...it's not pretty.

Draconis: Annnnyyyyway.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 5

Violent Pain, A Mercenary's Past

Draconis: Begin!

(break)

_Previously. _

"_Alright." Grayfia picked up a rock off the ground. "When this hits the ground, you may begin." She tossed the rock in the air._

_Kenshin and Raiser kept their eyes on each other as the small chunk of earth fell to the ground. Then finally when it hit the earth, two of Kenshin's cards disappeared and he shot toward Raiser, his fist cocked back. "Flash Bullet Fist!" _

_Kenshin's fist tore through Raiser's stomach as he shot by the Phenex Heir. He turned as the wound created by his attack as flames seemingly restored his body. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _

"_Heheheh...you dumbass, that isn't going to work on me." Raiser said, smirking at him. _

_Rias and the others watched Kenshin's face as an unreadable expression appeared on it. "What's he thinking?" Rias wondered. Suddenly Kenshin smirked widely and said. _

"_Good, I'd hate for this to end too early."_

Raiser narrowed his eyes. "You'd hate for this to end too quickly you say?"

"That's right, I wasn't joking when I said I was looking forward to fighting an opponent who could get my blood rushing." Kenshin said. "That said, you're the one who wants this fight to end ASA&amp;P!" He said as he shot toward him again, holding his naginata in a iai sword position. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

Raiser felt himself being bisected at the waist as Kenshin shot by him. It healed and he turned around. "Doesn't decapitation usually mean cutting off the head? Regardless. Why do I want to end this early? I'm content as a cucumber to let you wear yourself out trying to land an attack."

"Then we'll be here for a fortnight." Kenshin said. "You really think your regenerative abilities can last that long? !" He asked as he punched Raiser in the chest, his fist tearing through. He turned to find it healing again.

"Do you think your stamina can?" Raiser asked with a smirk.

"It'll last long enough for me to strip your regeneration away." Kenshin said. "Everyone has an achilles heel somewhere. Which as a bit of advice, you don't want me seeing it too often!" Kenshin said dashing at him slashing a star cutting all his limbs off and his head. "Because when I do figure it out, and trust me...I will. I'm gonna beat you like a drum."

Raiser pieced himself back together. _"Hmph...he earnestly believes he can accomplish such a task?" _

"Heh..." Raiser said collecting flames into his left palm. "You may be an Elemental Dragon, but trust me...you are no Ragnarok Kuroshi!" He said shooting off a large stream of fire at Kenshin.

"..." Reacting quickly Kenshin took his Salamander card, and canceled his Sylph card and slid them into their slots at either end of the dual ended naginata and allowed it to spin rapidly in front of him as the flames collided with it. He brought his hands together in a hand sign. _"Burning Gale: Kagami!"_

"!" Raiser stared in shock at him, not from worry, but from disbelief as Kenshin sent his own attack back at him. _"Is he really that stupid? !" _

"I'm a Phoenix you idiot! Fire heals me!" Raiser said catching the flames and absorbed the attack into his palm. Imagine his shock when he found Kenshin directly in front of him after he finished. _"Shit! No time!" _

"_Earthly Armament: Fist!" _Kenshin shouts slamming his fist into Raiser's stomach, driving the wind out of him.

"? !" Everyone stared in astonishment as this happened.

Raiser cocked his fist back and socked Kenshin across the left cheek. Kenshin jumped back afterward to avoid another punch. He smirked. "Seems the Phoenix...isn't so invincible after all."

"Guhh..." Raiser coughed. "How did you exploit the timing between me absorbing fire and launching it back out? No, how did you even know about it?"

"I didn't." Kenshin said simply.

"You didn't? ! Then? !" Raiser was cut off.

"I merely acted upon a hunch." Kenshin said. "You see nothing is really instantaneous. Just like there's no way for you to be in two places at once. I figured there'd be a cool down period however short it might be, between you launching an attack, absorbing an element or launching it back out again. During that time, your body is solid, so I figured if I could reflect your attack back at you, and use the momentum created by my spinning blade to close in behind it, I could land an attack, I can see now I was right."

"Tch!" Raiser scowled.

"_Whoa, he actually did all that off of a hunch?" Ravel wondered._

"_My my, Kenshin-kun's mind is a steel trap in battle." Akeno thought. _

"_Interesting. According to him he doesn't have all his power, but he can do a lot with what he does have." Kiba said. _

"_He's strong..." Koneko thought. _

"_So that's what he meant by saying he's an 'on the fly strategist.'" Rias thought. "He could be a prodigy in Rating Games if paired with someone opposite of him in the regard."_

"_You got all that from a few failed attacks?" Issei asked. _

"_Have to fuck up a few times to get to the right answer. Crudely speaking that's one of the principals of science." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yes, but you can't hope that this will work forever." Salamander said. "Especially since you just explained that to everyone." _

"_I know." Kenshin thought. "Just need to pressure him some more. He'll show his cards eventually." _

"Pay attention, Kuroshi." Raiser said appearing next to him, grabbing his wrist. Flames spiraling in his other hand. "Reflect this."

"Get away from him!" Rias shouted to Kenshin.

"Already done." Kenshin said leaping to the side, leaving a trail of blood behind as his naginata whizzed in between them.

"Huh? Ullgh!" Raiser said realizing he was holding Kenshin's dismembered hand and tossed it away.

"Lord do I love doin' that." Kenshin said with a smirk as he regrew his hand.

"Just a piece of advice, Raiser-Sama. Kenshin-San retain his regenerative prowess from his days at a demon, which improved in relation to how many wounds the body in question had absorbed over the period of his or her life." Grayfia said.

Kenshin caught his naginata and took his Sylph card out of it's slot. He re-equipped it and rushed Raiser, _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _His blade tore through Raiser's shoulder. He pulled it back and it regenerated. Kenshin repeated this over and over again with the same result. Raiser finally had enough and slammed his knee at high speed into Kenshin's stomach knocking him away.

"Hehehahahaha! It isn't gonna work, give it up!" Raiser shouts with a smirk. "You can't beat me!"

Kenshin spit out a glob of blood. "You know Phenex, back home...ya meet all kinds of people, in my position, they tell you the same thing, your sword can't cut me, you can't kill me, you can't defeat me..."

"Maybe you should have taken their words to heart then." Raiser said.

"But the thing is, I haven't met a person whose said that yet, that hasn't eventually fallen to me in defeat." Kenshin said with a smirk. "You're showing me how you regenerate too much Phenex, I'm going to make you regret it."

"Oh really? Then maybe I should..." Raiser appeared next to him again. "...end this already then."

Kenshin already had his free hand extended toward him with a green magic circle in his palm. A focused blast of wind shot Kenshin away from Raiser and toward a tree just to the left of Grayfia. He kicked off of it and leaped upward, un-equipping his Gnome card and slid it into it's slot, while moving the Salamander card into his hand. He lifted the blade over head and bore down on Raiser.

Raiser was about to use his flame control to split himself in half when he realized his wind was being pulled away. "!" He looked up and saw another green magic circle on Kenshin's chest. _"What's that, no matter!" _He thought jumping out of the way as Kenshin's attack struck the ground he previously occupied, creating a small crater.

"He...dodged?" Rias murmured.

"Why did he dodge it?" Ravel wondered.

Raiser landed back on the ground, casting away his flaming wings. Kenshin flew out of the crater and levitated in that spot. "How interesting, you dodged."

"Yeah, so what? It's a basic instinct in battle." Raiser countered.

"Oh? Mm hm, you're right, most certainly right." Kenshin said with a nod as he landed back on the ground and recased his wings. "But then tell me, why didn't you dodge my previous attacks hm?"

"..." Raiser glowered at Kenshin who strode toward him.

"You've been splitting yourself off into pieces of yourself multiple times, so what stopped you there? Share your information with the class." Kenshin said.

"Fuck off!" Raiser said firing a shot of flames at Kenshin's head.

"_Undine." Kenshin said as his sight faded once more. _He jerked his head out of the way as the fire ball crashed against a tree, igniting it. Kenshin extended his hand toward the flames that were created, a blue magic circle appearing on his palm as a medium sized shot of water extinguished the blaze.

"His eyes...is he blind?" Ravel said aloud.

"Why yes I am. But this isn't about me." Kenshin said as he slashed at Raiser, this time he was able to split apart. "Answer my question Raiser."

"..." Raiser glared daggers at Kenshin's amused expression. _"Why didn't he do it that time?" _

"Wow, I can literally feel the hatred." Kenshin said. "Nonetheless, if you won't say anything, I will." He stabbed his naginata in the ground and walked toward Raiser. "Go ahead, try and split yourself up at the chest, that's my target!" Kenshin said shooting toward Raiser quickly.

"!" Raiser attempted to do so, but Kenshin's fist ended up against his chest. Doing no damage, just remaining like it is. "!"

"? !" Everyone watched it happen, some astonished while others went silent with wide eyes.

"No way, Raiser-Sama's splitting up isn't he?" One of his Pawns asked Ravel.

"No doubt about it, his wind is trying to split up, but..." Ravel said, her mouth slightly ajar.

"...Interesting." Grayfia said.

"How curious isn't it?" Kenshin asked. "You can't do it can you?"

"...Rrgh!" Raiser socked Kenshin in the nose, then bashed both his fists together across the top of his head, then kicked him in the ribs, making Kenshin step back. He finally grabbed Kenshin by the head and slammed him into a tree.

"Kenshin-San!" Asia cried out in worry.

"Relax Asia." Akeno said. "Kenshin-kun is just fine."

"Yes, the ability he's using now is a defensive upgrade." Kiba said. "He'll be fine."

Raiser ignored them and squeezed down Kenshin's temples. _"Dude, do something before he crushes your skull!" Issei said. _

"_He ain't got the strength to do that." Kenshin thought. "Have in some faith in me." _

"Actually Kiba, I'm not using Gnome, her card's still in that naginata." Kenshin said.

"How did you negate my flame control, answer me!" Raiser snarled.

"Let me demonstrate." Kenshin said as the green magic circle appeared on his left fist, which proceeded to deck Raiser across the face, making him loosen his grip, then he drew his fist back and uppercutted Raiser making him flew away from him. "Fuck, you can really give someone a headache with the heat you were using to try and melt my face."

"Grrh!" Raiser dashed at him, kicking at Kenshin, only to be intercepted by Kenshin's leg, their shins meeting. A circle glew on Kenshin's leg. They landed on the ground and met fists multiple times. They locked hands pushing against each other, until Kenshin ducked under, releasing his grip, making Raiser go over him. Kenshin grabbed Raiser's leg and swung him into a tree Raiser split himself in two and recollected himself near his peerage. He was missing a leg that Kenshin still held.

"Missing this?" Kenshin asked, tossing it to him. It dissolved into fire and reattached to Raiser.

"Tch..." Raiser scowled. "How?"

"You still don't get it?" Kenshin asked.

"It doesn't make any sense! Nothing should be able to stop me from splitting my body to avoid being attacked!" Raiser yelled.

"It makes perfect sense." Kenshin said closing his eyes with a smile.

"How? ! You're blind so you can't see me coming, and yet you intercept all of my attacks and in turn deal damage to me instead! How does that make one iota of sense? !" Raiser shouted.

"My Undine card takes my sight and gives me heightened perception. I can still feel them coming, even with my Gnome card which takes my sense of touch. That and losing my sense of sight and smell due to my Sylph card increases my hearing." He said twitching his ears.

"Krgghhh." Raiser growled.

"Now, onto how I've been negating your split fire." Kenshin said. "Have you noticed whenever we traded blows, the limb that connected with yours had one of these on it?" He asked raising his right hand which had the green magic circle on it.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ravel asked.

"Simple, earlier I used this same circle to evade one of your darling big brother's attacks and shoot myself into a tree which I used to spring myself skyward. After trading my cards out I merely moved the circle across my body and edited it's size to be a bit bigger. After I saw Raiser jump out of the way of my Earth Rumbling Decapitation, I knew then I was on to something. So naturally I acted on my second hunch of this duel and then tried to exploit it, but I needed more proof, so I activated my Undine card, even though I could evade the attack he had used against me without it. I attacked him to see the flows of his magic after having 'wounded' him. That's all I can see when I assume this state, nothing else, just the flows of energy as they relate to the world." Kenshin explained. "Then I knew I had my answer."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"When a member of the Phenex is wounded, they use their wind control to fan the flames inside their body to either recreate limbs that were lost, or to reattach them, or to cauterize wounds before they can bleed." Kenshin said. "They can also use the wind to split their bodies apart by surrounding what they wish to lose in wind and spare themselves the pain of losing the limb as it will have already transformed into fire. Upon realizing this, I wondered to myself, what if someone were to interfere with the flow of their wind? You see this circle actually has more than one function, the second one is to suck wind in. So when I close in on you Raiser, it creates a vacuum effect. Your wind gets sucked away, and by the time it's brought back to you, it's already too late, the attack's already making contact." "That is why it makes sense, without burnable gases in the air which are present in the wind, a fire cannot burn and will extinguish."

Raiser jerked his head out of the way as Kenshin punched at it. Kenshin smirked and twisted his hand around, grabbing the back of Raiser's head and bringing his knee up into his stomach. Raiser scowled and drove his elbow into Kenshin's head.

"Grh." Kenshin grunted, pushing Raiser to a vertical base and punched him in the face, then the chest, stomach, ribs and face again in the order in quick succession. He then spun, backhanding him, and spun again roundhouse kicking him in the right temple, knocking him to the ground.

"Card cancel, Undine." Kenshin said as his Undine card appeared in his hand.

"Raiser-Sama!" Raiser's peerage cried out.

"_Whoa...he's really giving Onii-Sama all he can handle." Ravel thought. _

"Grh..." Raiser grunted as he pushed himself upward. Blood dripped from his nose. "!" He stared at the drops of blood in shock.

"First time you had your nose broken?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah the first time always sucks, but from experience, it gets easier."

"How dare you spill my blood!" Raiser roared. "Such a thing should be...

"Quite entirely possible." Kenshin said cutting him off. "I'm just a better fighter than you. You may upend me in power, but I'm more skilled than you. Now are you gonna get up so we can start round 2 or do I ask Grayfia to call the match in my victory?" He called his naginata over to him and took out his Gnome card. _"Card Equip: Gnome." Kenshin whispered, holding the card close. _

"Krgh!" Raiser growled and got to his feet. "Don't get so full of yourself, Kuroshi!" He said gathering flames into his hand and firing a large stream at Kenshin. _"Phoenix Breath!" _

Kenshin made no move to avoid as the flames engulfed him. "? !" Rias and the others gasped at this, except for Koneko who shook her head. "Relax." She said. "Kenshin's OK."

"Ha! You fool, you maybe tough, but even you can't stop yourself from being burnt to a crisp by the Phoenix flame!" Raiser said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Kenshin's voice resounded around the clearing making Raiser look around wide eyed.

"Where are you? !" Raiser shouts.

"Where am I you ask? I never moved." Kenshin said walking out from the smoke of his attack shocking Raiser. "Aaah, Gnome is so helpful when it comes to tanking attacks."

"_He's in Raiser's head now." Rias thought. "That's how he wins, he gets into his opponents mind and destroys their confidence, piece by piece." _

"No damage, how in the world...?" Ravel said.

"Oh, it's not that there wasn't any damage Ravel-Chan." Kenshin said making a small, nearly unnoticeable blush appear on her face. "It's that I merely ignored the pain. Something that your brother here..." Kenshin said appearing in front of Raiser, jumping into the air and kneeing him in the chin. "Just cannot do."

"Gahh!" Raiser gasped in pain as he was driven back.

"You see, someone like you, who seems to be from some kind of lavish, rich boy lifestyle, can't hope to do what someone who came from nothing does." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Not any time soon anyway."

"I've won eight Rating Games, only having lost twice!" Raiser countered.

"And how many of those, did you actually do any physical fighting in?" Kenshin asked. Raiser glowered at him, going silent. "All Ten, five...one...None?" Kenshin asked. "I didn't think so, you piggybacked off your innate gifts as a member of your clan, the Phenex. Never bothering to really train yourself physically, except to keep yourself from getting flabby, and the rest goes into your flame and wind control, am I right?" Kenshin shrugged off his jacket followed by his shirt. "Damn, I'm getting a bit of a work out. My body heat's starting to go nuts." He muttered. "You see, I don't rely on just the spirits to get by, mainly because, at least two of them boost my physical strength and speed, but the boost wouldn't really be much without training."

"Krh!" Raiser scowled.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes before turning to Grayfia. "Call the match."

"? !" Raiser's scowl deepened.

"Why?" Grayfia asked.

"I grossly overestimated this idiot." Kenshin said. "He may be powerful, but he hasn't got a whole lot of skill to pair with that power. Now that I've figured up a way to rip away his ability to avoid my strikes, he's racking his brain to figure out what he could to beat me." "How disappointing, only able to get my blood rushing for just a bit. This fight is over."

"Yes, but you must incapacitate him. He won't accept me doing such." Grayfia said.

"Well he can build himself a bridge and get the fuck over it." Kenshin said. "He's lost. We could keep fighting sure, he could show me a few more techniques, maybe even wound me." As if on cue a gash tore open on Kenshin's shoulder. "One moment." Kenshin disappeared, and reappeared in front of Raiser in the air, and punched him dead in the face. He pursued him and repeated his action, before kicking him in the back of the head, sending Raiser to Kenshin's right. He reappeared at his previous spot. "See? He can't counter me because I leave no openings, well any that he could exploit. I'm a trained ex mercenary for cripes sake. Am I to believe that some posh, pretty boy firebird with power that seems wasted on him can beat me now that I've seen what he can do?" Kenshin scoffed. "Give me a break."

"D-Damn you..." Raiser snarled.

"To where? Hell? Heaven?" Kenshin asked. "Tell you what, I'll give you half a minute to incapacitate me, or give me a reason to keep this fight going." "If you can't give me a reason, Grayfia ends this thing, got it?"

"Whatever." Raiser said.

"That is acceptable." Grayfia said with a nod.

"Starting...Now." Kenshin said.

Raiser appeared in front of Kenshin with a fist coated in flames and socked Kenshin across the face, sending him flying to his left. Raiser chased after him, grabbing Kenshin's leg swinging him into the ground. He was on top of Kenshin in a second, driving his face across the ground, before punching him in the stomach and throwing Kenshin into a tree.

"..." Raiser stared in anger as Kenshin walked back out, throwing the tree he had knocked over to the side.

"You still have five seconds." Kenshin said. "Bah, no matter. Grayfia-San, now this match is..."

"Wait!" Raiser called out.

"..." Kenshin stared at him with narrowed eyes unequipping both of his cards

"...Tell me Kuroshi, what is the world you came from before this?" Raiser asked.

"What does this ha-" Kenshin held his hand up to Grayfia, then lowered all but his index finger telling her to wait.

"What does that matter?" Kenshin asked.

"Just answer the question, I guarantee that you'll want to continue after hearing me out, Kuroshi." Raiser said.

"The world I came from was called Mundus Magicus." Kenshin answered. "Now get to the point Phenex."

"Did you know that about forty years before your clans met their end one of them was killed and had their clan garbs stolen?" Raiser asked.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I did." He said.

"_Don't tell me he's going to..!" Ravel thought. _"No, Onii-Sama. Don't!"

"Silence Ravel." Raiser said reaching into his shirt for something. "About a week or two after. A large settlement was razed to the ground by someone garbed like a Kuroshi. Not everyone died, but that was apparently the plan as in the months following, the Kuroshi and their ally the Tsuki could no longer have a permanent settlement they would spend the next forty years as nomads, I hear they even stopped copulating because of it."

"..." Kenshin scowled. "Tell me what you know. _**Now." **_Kenshin said with a snarl.

"?" Rias looked at him. _"What's wrong with him?" _

"Gladly." Raiser said taking out a folded set of old clothes. He unfolded them and showed Kenshin the insignia on the back, a dragon roaring at the moon..

"!" Kenshin stared at it in shock. His arms going slack dropping his Gnome card, which levitated and went into his pocket.

"Heheheheh...I kept it as a souvenir to remember the destruction by." Raiser said with a smirk.

"...You did it...?" He turned to Grayfia. "Can you confirm this?"

"...It did indeed happen, but nobody knew who it was...until now." Grayfia said.

"Onii-Sama! Don't!" Ravel yelled.

Raiser's smirk widened. "Sure did."

"My grandfather saw someone fleeing the scene wearing that, it was you?" Kenshin said.

"I told you already...I was the one to kill those people and frame yours." Raiser said.

"..." Kenshin went silent bowing his head slightly so his bangs shadowed his eyes. Raiser's smirk only grew. Rias looked down at Kenshin's hand to see it shaking and dripping blood.. Suddenly the Sylph card vanished and she looked up to see him baring his fangs at Raiser.

"..._**YOU BAAAASSTTTARRDD! !" Kenshin roared appearing in front of Raiser in a burst of wind. **_

Raiser caught his fist and held him there as an explosion of wind shot out from them. _"Shit...he's getting stronger!" He thought. _

"Gh!" Rias and the others shielded themselves and held their ground as the wind hit them.

"So you did it? !" Kenshin said ripping his hand away and punching at Raiser's head. "You were the one he saw that night, running away! So then why? ! Why did you do it? !"

"I thought you knew the reason." Raiser said meeting every one of his punches with one of his own.

"Krrggghhh! ! None of those people had anything to do with Ragnarok! Most of them didn't even know his name! !" Kenshin roared.

"Hahaha! That doesn't matter, one piece of Kuroshi filth is no different from another." Raiser said grabbing Kenshin by the arm and ripping it clean off.

"Ggrrrrnnn! !" Kenshin jumped away. "Hrrrnn! !" He growled and regrew the limb.

"Now then, let's keep this going and finish this fight." Raiser said creating his wings with his fire and flying upward.

"Finally, something you're dead right about! Emphasis on DEAD! !" Kenshin said taking off at him.

"You really loved them didn't you? Must be why the hatred is literally rolling off of you in waves." Raiser said as he shot back down, making Kenshin chase after him. "You can't have one without the possibility of the other." Raiser said as Kenshin stamped his foot down at him. He disappeared, making Kenshin stamp his foot down into the ground fracturing the earth. He reappeared behind Kenshin and stabbed his flame covered hand at the back of Kenshin's neck. It was grabbed as Kenshin quickly turned around.

"You're right, and I'm gonna love killin' you!" Kenshin seethed.

"Hahahaha! We'll see if you can do it!" Raiser said splitting his arm off making Kenshin release it.

"_Kenshin calm down! You're getting too worked up!" Undine said. "Your blood is beginning to boil! I don't think I need to tell you what happens after that!" _

"_!" Rias, who was reading Kenshin's mind at the time stared at him in worry. "Kenshin..." She thought._

"I have to say, the Kuroshi that was killed was really weak, your clan must have really fallen from grace since the days of Ragnarok." Raiser said. "You, yourself aren't really even that strong compared to me."

"Are you gonna keep running that cock holster you call a mouth, or are you gonna fight me? !" Kenshin shouts.

"We will, but I don't see the point...I just don't think you're strong enough to avenge their fate." Raiser said with a smirk.

"Kh! _**THAT'S IT! ! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! !" **_Kenshin roared as wind exploded from his form.

"_!" Salamander turned to Sylph. "Sylph, no time for jokes or anything. You have to prevent Kenshin from going into Wind Overdrive! He's not ready for any of the Elemental Overdrives yet!" _

"_Ri-Right!" Sylph said. _

Wind condensed around Kenshin's fists as he strode silently toward Raiser who narrowed his eyes. _"Th-There, but...this has to end soon!" Sylph said. "I can't keep this up for long." _

"What happened to you?" Raiser said with narrowed eyes.

Kenshin reeled his fist back punching at Raiser, it veered off course and went to Raiser's left. He started laughing. "Hahaha! You can't hit me, can yo-!" He turned around and saw the wind impact the trees behind him. Most toppled while while others were crudely, violently cut. "He did all that with one punch...fuck."

"What's the matter...Phenex? Are you scared?" Raiser turned to find Kenshin standing in front of him.

"!" Raiser punched at Kenshin's face only for Kenshin to grab his wrist.

"An arm for an arm." Kenshin said placing his other hand on Raiser's shoulder and tearing Raiser's arm off.

"Aaaagghhh! !" Raiser cried out in pain as he jumped back. "Hn!" He regenerated his arm, only for Kenshin to run him down, and punch him in the face sending him flying backward.

Raiser looked at him with wide eyes. _"What? ! Another vacuum effect? Where are the circles?" _

Kenshin ran Raiser down again, moving underneath of him, and slamming both fists into the Phenex heir's back. _"Unless...when the wind condensed around his fists...it created it's own vacuum effect! Dammit!" _He caught himself in the air and looked around. "Where is he? !"

"..." Kenshin stared at Raiser from behind.

"!" Raiser slowly turned his head, feeling Kenshin's presence. He aimed both hands at Kenshin turning around fully. _"Phoenix Breath!" _

Kenshin made no move to avoid as the flames engulfed him again. "Heh." Raiser smirked, only to lose that smirk as Kenshin's head poked out through the blaze, unharmed. "Kulh!" He grunted loudly as he was uppercutted higher into the sky. Kenshin took off after him, taking his back, he stopped and drove his elbow hard into Raiser's back.

"Guuaaahh!" Raiser gasped as he rocketed toward the ground. "Shit!" He stabilized himself as Kenshin landed on the ground across from him. "You...what in the hell are you? !"

"The dragon you pissed off." Kenshin answered with a glare. "When they died, one of my reasons for living was to run down whoever had a hand in leading them to destruction...and make them PAY!"

"...!" Raiser readied himself for another onslaught. Rias tried to step in to stop him only for Grayfia to stop her. "Grayfia, move I need to stop Kenshin." Rias said.

"Ojou-Sama, right now I don't think he'll heed anyone." Grayfia said.

"But...this isn't him. I may not have known Kenshin for very long, but I know this isn't him!" Rias said as Kenshin ran Raiser down again, the Phenex doing everything he could to evade Kenshin. "End the fight in his victory."

"Raiser-Sama would never accept that." Grayfia said. "This is the same clan that shamed his."

"Is he so damned pigheaded that he'd get himself killed over a blood feud?" Rias asked.

"Clan honor has always meant a lot to Onii-Sama and the last few heads of our clan." Ravel said with tears in her eyes. "...I can't blame that Kuroshi man for being angry, but I don't want to lose Onii-Sama because of it!"

"Damn..." Rias said looking up at them as the battle had now went back to the skies.

Meanwhile in Kenshin's mind Salamander had turned to Issei. "Listen, I need you to find Kenshin, he's probably not in the control center of his mind, so...if I had to guess he's in the memories section." "Don't try and take control, he's using our power, if you jump in now, you'll both die."

"R-Right!" Issei said taking off. He quickly found the control center and walked in, no one was in. He read the last given command which was written quite sloppily. It read. _"KILL HIM!" _

"Shit! If I don't move fast we might have a dead body on our hands!" Issei said. "Hey! Salamander! Where's the memories!"

Salamander nodded toward Gnome who nodded back. Earthen mud dolls appeared in front of Issei's path. "Hurry!" Sylph whined.

The dolls pointed left. Issei nodded and ran by them, turning left. Another set appeared and told him to go left again, then right then straight, then left, then right, then right again until he arrived at a door labeled Memories.

He opened the door and saw Kenshin sitting in a chair, a blank, soulless...almost dead look in his eyes. "K..Kenshin?"

"..." He didn't respond.

"Kenshin, come on, we gotta get you back to the control center." Issei said.

"..." Still nothing.

"Kenshin!" Issei said placing his hand on his shoulder. "!" He felt himself being pulled into something.

(flashback)

Issei found himself at the edge of a large campground. "...Where am I?" He wondered, making his way inside. He saw someone, a girl with deep red hair wearing a somewhat similar outfit to what Kenshin wore, only the shirt and pants were blue, run by him with tears in her eyes. "Wait!" He was ignored and she disappeared into the foliage. "..."

"_What could possibly go wrong?" Issei heard Kenshin's voice say._

"_OK, our clan's future is in your hands." An unidentified woman said. _

"_Yeah, after all, what have we got to lose?" An unidentified male asked. _

"_Thank you...I won't let you down." Kenshin said...the phrase echoing. _

Issei looked around. "The...same insignia that was on that set of clothes that firey bastard pulled out." He said looking at some of the tents. "!" He then smelled the air. "Blood...No...no way!" He took off until he found Kenshin looking up at the moon. "Kenshin...?"

He was ignored as Kenshin's eyes screwed shut. "Aaahh! !" He grabbed his head and screamed. "Aaaah! !" He thrashed. "NO! NO! ! NO! ! NO! !" "I..I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP ! ! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! ! PLEASE! !"

"Kenshin?" Issei said in surprise. _"...It's like he's a completely different person..." He thought. _

Kenshin fell to his knees and slammed his head into the ground. He raised his head back up, Issei saw a blood spot on the ground. "No...this can't be...DAAAAMMMMMMMIIIITTTT! !" He shot up a moment later. "Yukari!" He said taking off.

"...Tell me..." Issei said hearing Kenshin's voice. "Did your promise come to pass? Where is everyone...what happened to them?" He saw the scene shifting to Kenshin running through the forest. "What's the matter...answer me, my past self?" "Everyone is dead...every last soul...Dead..." "For your promise for the false hope you gave them...ALL WERE SNUFFED OUT!" "Men...women...old and young...and even...yourself..."

Kenshin left Issei behind. Issei looked up at the sky with a glare. "Hey! Enough!"

"Oh? And who are you?" Issei looked behind him and saw a Kenshin with white hair, garbed in complete white clothing, the colors of his eyes were purple. "His friend? Tchhahahaha! You better run then! His friends die because of him!"

"Shut up! I can see now why Kenshin never wants to talk about his past! I wouldn't want to talk about it either if I were him! What happened back there? !"

"Someone annihilated the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans, except for those two and two babies who weren't present." 'Kenshin' said with a smirk. "As for who...I'll leave that for Kenshin to explain."

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouts calling upon his Sacred Gear.

"Hahahaha! You want to fight me? You must really care for him as a friend, but nonetheless." 'Kenshin's' form shifted to that of an old man wearing an all black kimono. "You stand no chance against me."

"I don't care, just leave!" Issei said with a snarl.

"Yes, just leave...Shinigami." Issei turned around to find Salamander glaring at the old man. "You aren't supposed to be here Yama, take off before I burn you out of here!"

"Huhuhuhuhu...very well." Yama said. "Kenshin's about to murder that Phenex lad anyway and ruin what chance he has at a normal life here, so my work in keeping him occupied is done." Yama disappeared. "Tell Kenshin...we'll meet again."

"Come on!" Salamander said pulling Issei out of Kenshin's memory. Issei shook Kenshin awake.

"What? What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Come on! You got possessed and came here to wallow in your memories!" Salamander said. "You need to get back to the control center!"

"By who? !" Kenshin asked as they ran.

"Somebody named Yama, Salamander said he was the Shinigami." Issei said.

"Him? ! Fuck! When this is over, make sure he's nowhere around here Salamander!" Kenshin said as they ran toward the control center.

"Got it!" Salamander said.

Kenshin ran into the control center. "Shit...Shit!" On the outside. Kenshin stood over Raiser, holding him by the shirt the Phenex heir's body was battered and bruised. His hand reeled back in a stabbing position. He looked around and saw Rias and the other watching in shock, Grayfia moving in to stop him. Most of Raiser's peerage about to cry, Ravel included. "Cancel that order! I repeat! Cancel that order! !"

"!" Grayfia stopped as Kenshin's hand halted just short of Raiser's heart. Kenshin threw him back to the ground and walked away. "Kenshin-San?" She asked.

"I quit..." Kenshin snarled bitterly.

"Grruh..." Raiser rose up, his wounds healing. "What?" He said.

"...By way of forfeit, the winner of this duel...is Raiser Phenex." Grayfia said.

"..." Raiser glared at Kenshin's back. "I don't need your mercy Kuroshi! Let's continue this fight!"

"Fuck you." Kenshin said glaring at him. "Wake up from your blood feuding haze and look at your peerage over there, or more specifically your little sister, you fucking dumbass! What you said pissed me off, but I realized it wasn't worth killing you over, but trust me, if we fight anymore today. I will kill you. I promise you." He walked past Grayfia. "I apologize for causing you trouble. So as punishment, from now until the time the Rating Game is over, Hyoudou Issei will control my body. However, I will retain the provision that if my life is in danger, I will re-assume control."

"That is acceptable." Grayfia said.

"Very well." Kenshin said closing his eyes. They reopened to reveal Issei's eyes.

"Fine." Raiser said getting to his feet. "In the end, I didn't come here to feud with the Kuroshi anyway, no matter what was said." "I'll see you in ten days Rias."

Raiser and his peerage left and when they reappeared back home, Ravel smacked the taste out of Raiser's mouth. "What? !" Raiser shouts.

"Are you insane? ! You know damn well that you had nothing to do with that incident, you weren't even born yet!" Ravel shouts. "And you go and tell the last one of them you had a hand in guiding them toward their destruction and you didn't think it'd piss him off? ! How stupid can you be? ! I don't blame him for wanting to kill you, I'm just glad he came back to his senses before he struck the final blow. He was clearly possessed by something, amplifying his rage! We may be descended from the Phoenix, but that doesn't mean we're completely immortal." "We only gained the Phoenix's Cyclical Rebirth as far as that goes, we can still be killed if our spirit and mind are worn down enough, which yours obviously was! Cyclical Rebirth takes forever, I might not remember you when you come back!"

"Ravel, wai-!" Raiser said as Ravel stormed off.

"No! You better be glad I'm deciding not to go to Okaa-Sama or Otou-Sama with this!" Ravel said reaching her room and slamming her door shut after walking in.

"Tch, dammit" Raiser said.

(break)

_Meanwhile _

_Occult Research Club._

Issei sat on the couch with everyone looking at him. "What?" He asked, finally fed up with their stares.

"You saw something in there, we just want to know what it is." Akeno said.

"Don't you think Kenshin deserves his privacy?" Issei asked.

"Certainly, but what just happened is very concerning." Rias said. "Issei...we just want to know what happened, so we can work on not letting it happen again."

"I don't know if you can do that." Issei said. "Kenshin's sleeping so I guess I can tell you. The full story...I guess Kenshin can tell you when he feels like it Chief."

Issei explains what he saw to the others. "You saw an encampment where all the tents had the crest of Kenshin's clan?" Kiba asked. "And you smelled blood?"

"Yeah, it was very pungent smell, like it was all over the place." Issei said. "Then...I saw Kenshin looking up at the moon, until he closed his eyes, and started screaming and thrashing around. He explained to them what Kenshin had said.

"He didn't want it to happen?" Akeno asked. "And he was crying?"

"It almost sounds like he felt responsible for it." Koneko said.

"What else?" Rias asked.

"Someone calling himself the God of Death appeared in Kenshin's image, saying that Kenshin's friends die because of him, and said that someone annihilated the Kuroshi and Tsuki save for him, this Yukari person who is his twin sister, and two babies who weren't present at the encampment." Issei said. "He was an old looking man, Salamander said his name was Yama as she chased him off." "That's all I know. Needless to say...what that bastard said to him, obviously struck a huge nerve." "Yama said he kept Kenshin where he was, so he would murder Raiser unconsciously. He said that it would ruin Kenshin's chances at a normal life here."

"Well, he didn't do it, and Raiser's sense of shame will prevent this from getting out." Rias said. "He doesn't want to be known as the second Phenex to be beaten like a drum by a Kuroshi. So Kenshin should be fine."

"That's good." Issei said.

"Alright, now we have no time to waste. Akeno come with me." Rias said. "We need to go over our strategies." Akeno nodded and followed her out the door.

"Tactics training huh?" Issei said. "Man even though she's strong in her own right, it still is her first contest."

"Yeah, and the Rating Game's not for ten days so we can't waste a second." Kiba said.

(break)

_The next day._

Issei was on his way to his bathroom to take a shower. _"Could you at least come out to speak with my parents, it's already getting annoying to speak to them in your voice." Issei thought. _

"_No." Kenshin said. "By the way, I should stomp a mudhole in your ass for telling everyone one of my memories." _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd let me go unless I told her!" Issei thought. _

"_Great...now I'm a basket case." Kenshin said with an eyeroll._

"_So having your friends worry about you makes you a basket case?" Issei thought. _

"_When pressing matters await and the time used being concerned about me could be used getting strong, better and faster? Most certainly." Kenshin said. _

"_Look man, there is obviously something in your past you can't cope wi-" Issei was cut off. _

"_Just shut up." Kenshin said with a scowl. "You were just a high school student before Rias and I got to you, so what the hell would you know about coping? !" _

"_Ok man, fuck!" Issei said as he approached the bathroom. _

He opened the door to find Asia showering, their eyes met, Issei started mentally panicking then gushing over how she looked.

"I-Issei-San?" Asia squeaked quietly with a blush as her eyes scanned up and down his...well...Kenshin's unclothed body.

_Kenshin sighed to himself. "Uh hey Issei, listen that was a rude thing for me to say so I just wanted to say I...yai-yai-yai..." Kenshin said as he saw what Issei was seeing. "Crap! What am I doing? ! Issei get your ass outta there!" _

"_R-Right, and apology accepted!" Issei said, only to notice where Asia's eyes were looking. "Fuck!" _He said covering his groin.

"_I-I saw it!" Asia thought in embarrassment as she looked away. _

"S-Sorry, I'll be going now!" Issei said turning around and attempting to leave only for Asia to grab his arm.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it was the first time for me...to see a male's..." Asia's voice trailed off.

"No, it's my bad." Issei said. "I was speaking with Kenshin and I forgot to check if anyone was in."

"Well...um...don't they allow for this sort of thing?" Asia asked.

"U-Uhhhh...?" Issei said.

"_Say something you idiot!" Kenshin shouts._

"Don't people get to know each other better in the baths?" Asia asked.

"_Who the hell taught her this stuff? !" Kenshin and Issei thought. _

"W-Well, I was told that people deepen their bonds by practicing skinship together, and...I want to deepen my bond to both Issei-San and Kenshin-San...would you two practice this with me?" Asia asked in a very shy tone.

"A...Ayaiyaiyai..." Issei said his mind shutting down for a moment.

Kenshin glanced over and saw a fogged up mirror. "Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Eh? K-Kenshin-San?" Asia said.

"Asia, you do realize what you're asking us right?" Kenshin asked.

"To bathe together." Asia said.

"Yes, but generally when two people practice skinship...it's usually done in a bedroom...together..." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Asia said with a scarlet blush.

"What you just want to do is bathe together, but when you say practice our skinship...it's like your asking for..." Kenshin said.

"I-I understand." Asia said with a squeak. "N-No, that's not what I want. I just want to be closer to you and Issei-San, n-not that close though...n-not yet..." She whispered.

"Huh?" Kenshin asked.

"N-Nothing!" Asia said she she walked back toward the shower only to step on a bar of soap and slide into Issei, landing on top of him.

"H-Huh?" Issei said.

Issei's mother opened the door. "Asia-Chan did som-" She saw the position the two were in and ran out. "Papa! We're gonna have a grandniece or nephew!"

After the embarrassing explanation and a full day later Issei and Asia sat down in her room. "S-Sorry, K-Kenshin-San explained it to me."

"_Thanks." Issei thought. _

"_Sure." Kenshin waved him off. _

She smiled at him. "Kenshin-San always tells me to be wary of ecchi people, but...if I'm in any danger you two will come and save me right."

Issei chuckled. "Yeah, Kenshin said you'll run him ragged though."

"S-Sorry Kenshin-San." Asia said.

"Still you need to at least be aware of the dangers around you. The fact that you can't distrust people worries us." Issei said.

"Worried? You two are?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, what if someone like Raynare comes along and kidnaps you again?" Kenshin said from the mirror. "Issei will probably hurt them, I'll probably kill them."

"Alright, I'll try not to do anything that will worry you two." Asia said smiling at them. She glanced away. "Could I ask you two something though?"

"What's up?" Kenshin and Issei asked.

"If it was Chief Rias...would you two have done anything differently yesterday?" Asia asked.

"Errr...w-with Rias?" Kenshin asked.

"Wi-With Ch-Chief?" Issei said.

Issei went off to fantasy land while Kenshin cleared his throat. "W-Well...t-to some extent we have already." Kenshin said with flushed cheeks.

"E-Eh? !" Asia said.

"Back when you were still human, after we encountered Freed. Rias got in the shower with me and helped heal me." Kenshin said.

"O-Oh." Asia said. "That's all?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Speaking of which, here she comes." He said as his voice faded away.

"Ch-Chief Rias? !" Asia said as the door swung open.

"C-Chief? !" Issei said. "Wh-What brings you here?"

"Come, we're leaving. Both of you." Rias said.

As they left Issei contacted Kenshin. _"Um...Kenshin?" _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Could you show me how to get stronger?" Issei asked. _

"_...look I know what you're getting at, but there's simply no way I can make you stronger in eight days. At least, not strong enough to face Raiser head to head." Kenshin said. "The Phantasmagoria doesn't transfer physical training all that well, it'll mainly be working on your muscle memory." Kenshin said. _

"_Then help me control your strength! Like you said, I can't control your body's strength as well as you." Issei thought _

"_Fine." Kenshin shrugged. _

Later, Issei was following the others up a hill. He was carrying everyone except Kiba's luggage. "Hurry up Issei, you're being sluggish."

"But Chief...he's carrying all of our luggage as well." Asia said.

"It's fine, if Issei can't handle that, he can't get much stronger." Rias said. "It maybe Kenshin's body, but it's Issei's muscle memory."

Kiba and Koneko, both who were carrying heavier things, walk by Issei. "We're going on forward." Kiba said.

"We're going ahead." Koneko said glancing at him with indifference.

"_Huh, if it was me, I'd probably be juggling everything, literally." Kenshin said. _

"_I won't lose!" _Issei said taking off like a bullet past them and Rias, Asia and Akeno.

"I wonder what happened?" Rias wondered with a curious smile.

"My oh my." Akeno said.

Issei stopped as he got to the front door of a large manor. Rias and the others walked up behind him. "Well, here we are, we shall do our strength training here."

"_Yeah, because while we train, we'll also be living in comfort too." Kenshin sniped. _

"_What's wrong with that?" Issei asked as they all went inside. _

"_Sometimes to get stronger, you have to go out in the wilderness and fend for yourself. But, if she has a plan I'm interested to see what it is." Kenshin said. "By the way, I know when you're reading our mind Rias." _

Issei saw Rias hastily turn her head to the side with an expression like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "OK, we're going to change, don't peek." Rias said

"I'm going to hit you if you do." Koneko said with a slight glare.

"_I'll obviously peek!" Issei thought with a slight drool. _

"_**I'll**_ _hit you if you do." Kenshin said._

What happened next brought a tear to Kenshin's eye, not from anything sad, but because he was laughing too hard. "Issei-kun, I'm going to change over here." Kiba said. "D...Don't peep." He said with a shy expression.

"Don't make me kick your ass, bastard." Issei said.

"_Hahahahahaha! !" Kenshin laughed. _

The two started changing, when Issei realized his shirt was over by where Kiba was and walked over to it. "Aaah! You're peeking!" Kiba cried out.

"You're wrong! My jersey is over here!" Issei shouts.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !" Kenshin was rolling on the floor in his mind laughing madly. _

Rias looked into the manor watching this go on after everyone else had changed. "What are you two doing? ! Hurry up!"

(break)

_Later. _

Issei was sword training with Kiba, with Kiba schooling him at every turn. _"Behind you dumbass." Kenshin said. "Do as he's telling you, don't just watch the sword movement, if they have another weapon you'll be a corpse before you can blink! Expand your vision and watch the entire body move and your surroundings as well. Your opponent could have set a trap or have allies." _

"Funny, you would think with Kenshin-kun in your head, you'd be better at this." Kiba said.

"He doesn't teach me how to sword fight." Issei said with a glower.

"_Maybe because you don't have a sword?" Kenshin said. "And have never expressed interest in having one till now." _

The next day, Issei and Asia were inside the manor's kitchen with Akeno who was wearing a white kimono top and red hakuma pants. "Not like that, let the aura that's covering your body flow naturally in order to gather it." Akeno said pressing her front against Issei's back.

"_All my nerves are concentrating on my back right now!" Issei thought. _

"_If you can't do this, Raiser's gonna wreck your shit." Kenshin muttered to where Issei couldn't hear. "Half the reason I was beating him was because I'm a good battle mage."_

"I did it!" Asia said holding a big orb of light in her hands.

"I knew it, you might have a real knack for this Asia-Chan." Akeno said with a smile.

"_Makes sense, she's a healer." Kenshin said. _

"Grrh! Concentrate!" Issei said. Finally a small...and I mean small light popped to life. "...Really?"

"Alright, take five and allow me to explain." Akeno said. "Magic is all about imagination, think of your specialty, if it's something you imagine all the time, it should manifest quickly."

"_She's right, if you don't have some kind of imagination, you will not make it as a mage." Kenshin said. _

"_My specialty..." Issei thought. _

"_Is being a pervert...so it could come in really handy here." Kenshin said. _

"_Lemme ask Akeno-San really quick." Issei said. _

He did so and she giggled. "That is just like you Issei-kun." Akeno said.

"You mean I can actually do that?" Issei asked.

"Well, let's find out." Akeno said pulling out an assortment of fruits and vegetables. "Please peel these using only your magic."

A few hours later, Asia's sets were peeled immaculately, while Issei...failed miserably.

The next day, he was being beaten like a drum by Koneko. Issei punched wildly at her and was sent into a tree for his troubles. "What are you doing? Your punches should be aimed for the centerline of your opponent's body as well as being precise and powerful." Koneko said. "Kenshin-Senpai, why have you not taught him to fight yourself?" She asked.

"He keeps telling me that I need to learn to control his physical strength before he does anything." Issei said.

"Well, he has a point. You'd kill someone with the lack of control you're showing." Koneko said. "Now, one more set."

"Riiiiggghhht..." Issei said.

Near sunset of the fourth day Issei was running up a mountain with a large rock tied to his back with Rias sitting on it. "Gotta hand it to Kenshin, he has some good ideas. Now pull yourself together!"

"G-Gotcha!" Issei said.

When they got to summit Issei was instructed to do 300 pushups with the rock and Rias on his back. "Is this good for you or should we take a break?" She asked as Issei began.

"No, I can handle it!" Issei said gasping for air.

That night he was bandaged up. It seemed that he didn't get Kenshin's regenerative abilities when they switched to he needed to actually be patched up. "I have no talent with swords, hand to hand combat, or magic..." Issei said. "All I can do is peel veggies and fruit...I'm weak...truly weak and useless...especially compared to..."

"Shut up." Issei looked at his reflection in the mirror glaring at him.

"Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Who do you think?" Kenshin asked.

"Why are you telling me to shut up? It's obvious that I'm..." Kenshin cut Issei off.

"Again, shut up." Kenshin said. "Let me tell you something. There was once a boy who couldn't stand to be away from his father's presence, could do almost nothing right, got schooled by his twin sister in most aspects of combat when he met her. Had his spells blow up in his face constantly. Hell his father could beat him in a spar with both hands tied behind his back. You know who that was?"

"..." Issei stared at him.

"It was me." Kenshin said pointing at himself. "Now listen you perverted dope. Yes, you can't do anything right now, but that absolutely does not mean that you never will be able to." Kenshin said. "I mean look at me. I was nothing, absolutely nothing special growing up. Just the son of a former war hero. But I had a couple of things on my side. My creativity in using my magic, and the support of my family, my few friends and later, the four spirits. The rest...just came sooner or later."

"Kenshin...but I.."

"If you think you have no one to support you, you're an idiot." Kenshin said. "What about Asia? And even though they're being harsh outside of Akeno-San, but Rias, Kiba and Koneko are supporting you as well and so am I. So don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "We're in this together, so I'm not gonna let you drag your feet." He said.

"Haaahh, heh." Issei grinned. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Kenshin said. "Say, weren't you working on a technique of your own these past few days?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! We should get out there and start working on it some more." Issei said

"Indeed." Kenshin said. Issei snuck out of his room and made way for the door when a voice called out to him.

"Issei?" Issei turned his head, finding Rias walking down the stairs wearing a pink nightgown wearing a pair of glasses.

"Chief? Can't sleep huh?" Issei asked.

"I was actually just going over tactics for the game." Rias said holding a large booklet. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing special, just going out to get a little training in with nobody telling me how bad I suck right now except for Kenshin." Issei said.

"I see...well if you have a minute, I was going outside for some fresh air, would you join me?" Rias asked.

"_With her...alone?" Issei thought with a blush. _"Uhm...w-well.."

"Please?" Rias asked with a cute, near begging look.

"F...Fine..." Issei said glancing away.

"Hmhm..." Rias giggled to herself and led Issei out to the gazebo just outside of the manor. She took a seat on the railing leaning against one of the support pillars.

"So you were going over the plans, did you find anything out to beat him?" Issei asked.

"Not really, these are mainly for my own peace of mind." Rias said setting her booklet to the side.

"Why is that?" Issei said.

"Because our opponent is a Phenex, descending from the immortal bird." Rias said. "It used to govern over life, it's tears can heal any injury and anyone who drinks it's blood gain's eternal youth. Sharing the same name and most abilities, Raiser's immortal."

"_No he's not." Kenshin said with a scoff. _

"_Why do you say that?" Issei thought. _

"_Because if he was, his sister and his peerage wouldn't have been crying when I was about to strike the so called killing blow." Kenshin replied. _

"Or at least that's what I thought until Kenshin fought him. Not only is it obvious he isn't fully immortal. Kenshin also exposed some holes in his armor, but...at the same time I fear they are holes only he can exploit." Rias said. "Raiser might even be gunning for you first because you wear Kenshin's image."

"Let him." Issei resolutely said. "I'm not gonna run from him, and I'll take as many down as I possibly can before I'm taken out." He then smiled awkwardly. "S-Sorry, but it kinda feels like something Kenshin would say in my shoes."

"Kenshin..." Rias said with a distant tone. "Um...Issei, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, but could you please ask Kenshin to come out?"

"Aah don't worry about it Chief, after all that's happened, I can understand why. Just give me a second." Issei said closing his eyes.

"_Get out there!" Issei said._

"_I'm not her servant anymore I don't hav-" Kenshin was cut off as Issei decked him in the cheek. _

"_She's obviously worried about you, at least talk to her like you've been doing whenever you play chess!" Issei said. _

"_..." Kenshin sighed. "Fine..." _

Kenshin opened his eyes back up and leaned against one of the supports himself. "You rang milady?"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Come on, you know to call me just Rias or Chief at this point. You know I hate titles like that.

"...Sorry." Kenshin said. "For just now...and causing problems for you."

"Don't worry about it." Rias said shaking her head. "Now...what Issei said just before you switched, would that be something you'd say?"

"You've seen me in battle a couple of times now, don't worry. This body of mine is tough." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but...I still worry about you." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin glanced away with reddened cheeks and laughed. "Hahahaha...you don't need to, I've taken way more punishment than that firey dick can throw at me...something bugs me though, your friend the class president...Sona was it? (nod) Her numbers are barely under his, we're even worse off in that department."

"He lost two Rating Games to his family." Rias answered.

"Lovely." Kenshin said with an eyeroll. "Meaning he probably took a fall a piece to dear ol' Mom and Dad."

"You're right." Rias said.

"Yaayy." Kenshin said waving his index finger around.

"Anyway, there's really no need to worry about any trouble you might have caused. Thinking back on it, knowing about what happened between your two families in the past, the fight between you two might as well have been inevitable." Rias said.

"I still probably shouldn't have fought him, no matter how much he was annoying me with how he acted." Kenshin said.

"Why did it bother you so much?" Rias asked.

"Because I've seen a man try to take advantage of a woman like he did. I've got sisters and a mother back home, I think, what if it was them? And if I have a friend in front of me that it's happening to, I don't even need to do that." Kenshin said.

"Well, no matter." Rias said looking out at the lake with a slight blush. "You actually helped us speed things along. My father, knowing I was likely to lose anyway, set up this Rating Game, saying it was like chess, a swindle." She said taking off her glasses.

"I've...been meaning to ask since...well that night." Kenshin said. Rias nodded, knowing which night he was referring to. "If the Seventy Two Pillars are crumbling one after the other, why deny arrange marriage with someone...not saying it has to be that jackass, but why not someone else?"

Rias closed her eyes and she got to her feet and walked across the railing. "Regardless of where I go, I am the daughter of the Gremory clan. I'll always be a Gremory Devil." She leaned against the other support column she had walked to. "If I were to ever marry...the line of Gremorys would end." She looked up at the moon. "Pride plays a part in this...but...if I am to marry someone...I'd want them to love me for who I am...not the clan I hail from." Rias said. "It's selfish, but...I want to hold on to this dream of mine."

"..." Kenshin walked toward her. "No, there isn't anything wrong with that, it's not selfish at all. Deep down...I think everyone wants someone to love them for who they are." Kenshin said glancing up at the moon. "If it were me, I'd do no different...if it were me..." He trailed off, before looking into her eyes. "I wouldn't care about anything else, except who we were...I never even knew who the Gremorys were until I met you. So...I believe I've gotten to know the real you...and that's all I care about."

"Aaah..." Rias let out a soft gasp, staring back at Kenshin, clearly surprised by what he just said.

"Ah...s-sorry, did I say something strange?" Kenshin asked. "I...kinda winged it on something I felt Issei might say, but what was said was genuine, I promise you."

"_...I...I don't get it though...I've only known her for a few weeks, nearly a month...could it be possible that I..." Kenshin thought to himself. _

Rias closed her eyes and smiled. _"Oh...if only I wasn't tied up in this arranged marriage." She thought absentmindedly._

"Rias?" Kenshin said seeing the reddening of her cheeks.

"It's nothing." Rias said. "But we're going to fight him and we're going to win."

"There we go" Kenshin said with a grin. "By the way, I heard from Kiba that you're known as the Princess of Ruin. He said that you were hailed as such a prodigy that they referred to you as the Princess of Obliteration. To think that your fiance is a jackass like that."

"You're wrong in what you heard." Rias said. "My power and my strength wasn't some gift from the heavens. They are proof of the efforts the Gremory clan has put in, something that I, as a Gremory have earned. That's why I will never be defeated. I can't be defeated...I will win." Rias resolutely declared.

"..." Kenshin turned around. "The effort of your clan huh? It...must be nice." He said walking away a bit.

"Kenshin..." Rias said. "Is everything...? That...reminds me...at the near end of your fight...you earnestly tried to kill Raiser...for what he said he did...what was that all about?"

"I told you that if we got to know each other better, I would explain what I said about my life back home." Kenshin said sitting on the gazebo railing across from her joining his hands together on top of his knees. "When I was a young boy, I was separated from my father, dropped into a virtual metropolis of humans...and immediately exposed as a demon. The Senate there wanted to know where my father was so he could be put to death for past crimes against them, when I said that I didn't know, and wouldn't tell them even if I did, they threw me out."

"A demon...in a human metropolis...!" Rias stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, for the next four years I spent my days running from mobs eager to purge me from the world...each night my body would heal, regenerating lost limbs and the process would begin anew...day by day, night by night. For four years, I knew only pain." Kenshin said looking her in the eyes as he stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest to her. "A year and a half in I had met my breaking point, I stole a knife from one of the people who had enough sense to know I didn't mean them harm, even healing me...and I stabbed myself four times in the heart. One for each chamber, by all counts...I should have died that day, but I was healed by people I would later find out were my sisters and the process continued as they were unable to get me out of there. Four years after I arrived, I finally met my other breaking point and slaughtered the Senate and left the metropolis and found refuge in the lands of their on again, off again enemies and earned myself a position as Colonel of one of their armed forces divisions, my only task really was to act as the retainer to the land's Emperor who was like a second father to me."

"_...H...Holy...shit..." Issei said._

"..." Rias stared at him, wordlessly.

"Shortly afterward, like a few weeks...the same man I retained was taken out by my sworn enemy the same man that separated my father and I and dropped me in that place. After I beat that person...I found out I was being charged with the Emperor's murder." Kenshin said as a mocking smile appeared on his face as he let out a morose laugh. "The man who was like a second father to me, and I'm being charged with his murder, the court ruling went alright, I won, but the council was corrupt so they would hound me to my doom anyway, they could do it too, with the Emperor out of the way, they gained all of the brass in the Empire, The world I came from consisted of three nations, two who were embroiled in a cold war while the third was a nation made up of the other two's citizens who wished to get away from it all. So in short...I had basically an entire world that wanted me dead."

"Kenshin...I..." Rias said.

"_...Wow...I...I had no idea." Issei said_

"I'm not finished...please...let me go on." Kenshin said looking up at the moon. "Five years later, I had been doing work for an underground organization in the mean time...I had come into possession of a time machine."

"_Like the Tardis?" Issei asked._

"A time machine?" Rias said.

"It means what you think it means." Kenshin said. "I had gotten sent back into time with my sister, not because I wanted to, the damned thing activated on it's own, and I met my grandparents and my family in the past. They were being ostracized in a similar fashion as I was in the present, my sister and I vouched to go to the nearby kingdom and work out a treaty...and it worked for a time, but the king of that place had lost his mind and wanted them dead...we flipped on him, then tried to appeal to him only to be brainwashed on the spot...and ordered to kill them ourselves."

"!" Rias gasped as she stared in shock at him. "Di...did you?"

"_No...you...you didn't...did you?" Issei asked._

"...We did...my grandmother canceled the brainwashing, but she and my grandfather were the very last to die." Kenshin said bowing his head. "I tried to protect my family...they were slaughtered by me...I tried to protect my emperor, his death is pinned on me...I can't protect anything...that's why I think your brother Sirzechs made a huge mistake bringing me here. When I try to protect something, it either vanishes or it's destroyed by my own actions." Rias looked down at his hands and saw they were shaking, one of them moved upward and wiped his eyes. Rias stepped down and walked over to him and embraced him. "...Huh?" He blinked.

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. You may not have succeeded, but you obviously cared enough about them to try. No one knows what the future holds. But...I think you and Issei can both protect something or someone, namely me, just fine." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin pulled away. "Rias..."

"Yes?" Rias said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Well, at least now I know why you always seem so aloof." Rias said with a quiet giggle.

"Right back at you." Kenshin said with a quiet chuckle.

"_Man Kenshin...I had no idea it was like that." Issei said. "I wouldn't have asked if I did." _

"_Well that's the point of me not telling you to begin with." Kenshin thought._

The two quieted down and stared each other in the eyes. "Rias." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Rias replied.

"Have you ever done anything physical with a member with the opposite sex, well anything other than lay against them in the nude as a way of healing them?" Kenshin asked.

"_Dude, Kenshin are you going to?" Issei asked. _

"_Well...fortune favors the bold." Kenshin thought._

"I only did that with you and Kiba, other than that, no...nothing." Rias said.

"I see." Kenshin said cupping her cheek. "Then...might I impose on you for something?"

"What?" Rias asked staring into his eyes.

"Let me be the first one to claim...this." Kenshin said pressing his thumb gently against her bottom lip.

"You...want to be my first kiss?" Rias asked with a rosy blush.

"Well..hahaha...I already talked my way out of taking your chastity from him for you. So if you want I can at least give you some thing he never could." Kenshin said.

Rias glanced away. "Well...it probably wouldn't be all that great..." She looked down at his chest. "I can't be your woman unless this matter is settled...but...if you want we...!" Her eyes widened slightly as Kenshin tilted her head up.

"Nonsense, if I didn't think I was going to enjoy it, I wouldn't have asked." Kenshin said with a smile.

"...I see...then..don't keep me waiting." Rias said, smiling back at him.

"_Kenshin, you lucky devil!" Issei shouts. _

"_Doesn't that make you lucky as well? We feel the same things." Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh yeah!" Issei said with a gleeful tone._

"As you wish." Kenshin said before closing the gap between their lips.

"Mmn..." Rias moaned at the contact, and then again as it disappeared. She opened her eyes and stared into Kenshin's. "Why did you...?" She said.

"Well, I didn't want to take it too far for your first kiss..." Kenshin said.

"One more...please..." Rias said with a deeper blush.

"..." Kenshin leaned in kissing her again, with more force than before.

She stared as he pulled back again. "Again...and...don't be afraid to take more initiative." Rias said.

"Alright." Kenshin said, moving in for a third kiss, this time pushing his tongue past her lips. He felt something wet land on the hand he had cupping her cheek and cracked his eye open to find a single tear trail coming from her eye which was closed. His thumb wiped it away and he moved his hand behind her neck. He felt his tongue being pushed against by hers as well as her legs giving out. He fell with her and they stood on their knees, still lip locked.

Kenshin's other hand reached up on an impulse and grabbed her left breast. "Mmm!" Rias moaned loudly into him.

"_I...I can feel her heart beating...it's racing..." Kenshin thought. _He was surprised when instead of pushing his hand off of her breast, she cupped her hand over his pressing his hand harder against it. _"What is she...?" _

"_She's letting us grope her? !" Issei said _

"_Kenshin...I wouldn't be unsatisfied with you...or you and Issei..if you two did in fact completely become one...you both seem to genuinely care for me as a person, and not as just a Gremory Devil..and I..." She clenched her hand which laid over his heart into a fist. "I...I don't want this to end!_

The two parted slowly and stared longingly into each other eyes. "Rias...I'm..."

"No, don't...I...I wanted that as badly as you did." Rias smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "So...there's no need to apologize." She said.

"I...I see." Kenshin said.

"So...would you like to head back to my room? I'm...actually feeling kind of sleepy." Rias asked.

"...Sure." Kenshin said.

The two got up and headed back inside, they laid in bed together and nodded off.

(break)

_The next day_

Rias, Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Koneko stood outside. "Alright, if I'm right about this, the duel will begin two minutes after Issei calls on his Sacred Gear." Rias said. "The opponent will be Yuuto."

"Right." Kiba and Issei nodded.

"Alright Issei, go ahead." Rias said.

"Right!" Issei shouted as the Boosted Gear appeared on his hand.

"_**Boost!" **_The Boosted Gear said.

"Huh...I feel like I can handle more than this." Issei said looking at it.

"You boosted before and couldn't move after a few minutes right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Issei nodded.

Rias read his mind as Kenshin said. _"Well yeah, think of yourself like a pickup truck Issei, if you overload it, the wheels will just snap right off and you got yourself a totaled truck." _

"Uh huh, just what I was getting ready to say." Rias said. "That's why we did all that training to improve your stamina. There are a few things that don't get left behind when Kenshin lets you control his body. His physical strength control, his magical control, his regeneration and now apparently his stamina."

"And his all around skill." Issei added.

"Yes that too." Rias said as the Boosted Gear increased Issei's power once more. She looked at her watch. "Alright...three, two...one...stop Issei." She instructed.

"Alright, Boosted Gear!" Issei called out.

"_**Explosion!" **_The Gear shouted.

"What does it feel like Kenshin?" Rias said holding up a mirror next to Issei's face. "It's your body, explain it to him."

"Kuh..." Kenshin grunted. "There's an intense pressure on my muscles, while Issei's moving in this state he'll probably get exhausted faster than normal." Kenshin said. "A fair trade off for increased power. Issei, I suggest that while you're preparing to go into this state, you have a plan of attack in mind as I can sense that the power is slowly weakening with each passing second, if you attack too early you'll be exhausted, but if you attack too late, you'll lose the power before you can use it."

"I see." Issei said looking at his gear.

"So, I want you to fight Yuuto in this state. Do you want a bokken or something?" Rias asked.

"No, Kiba's better at using swords than I am, I'll go unarmed.." Issei said.

"Alright then, let's begin." Kiba said vanishing and reappeared in front of him slashing downward.

"Hrn!" Issei grunted, blocking the slash with his Boosted Gear.

"_He stopped it?" Kiba thought as Issei punched at his face. _He disappeared again and appeared above him stabbing downward, striking Issei in the head.

"_Point Kiba." Kenshin said. _

"Grh! Take this!" Issei said kicking at Kiba as he landed, only to hit his bokken as Kiba backpedaled.

"_Damn, I'm not going to be able to hit a knight because of their speed." Issei thought. _

"Issei, try and use a magic attack." Rias instructed.

"Magic? ! Well, alright...still damn small." He muttered at the end as he summoned up his tiny magic ball. "Alright!" He said grabbing it with his hand. "Go!"

"? !" Kiba quickly jumped to the side as the tiny sphere doubled in size at least twelve times and roared by him and exploded a distance away.

"...Eeeeehhhh? !" Issei shouts in astonishment.

"_Whew..." Kenshin whistled. "Nice, very very nice. Your Boosted Gear's gone, but nice." _

"That's enough." Rias said.

"Oh crap!" Issei said falling to his knees.

"Issei-San are you OK?" Asia said.

"I'm just exhausted." Issei said.

"Well Yuuto, what did you think?" Rias asked.

"To be honest I was surprised, I tried to end it with the first strike." Kiba said.

"You mean the one I blocked?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I tried to break your guard, but it failed, then I tried to knock you out with the second attack, but it seems you came out of it unscathed." Kiba said. "I could have kept going, but if I did I'd have lost my weapon." Kiba said showing the extensive damage to his bokken.

"_Huh, I guess it's not just a power boost, it's all around." Kenshin said. _

"So Issei, how did it feel? Still feel like you have no power?" Rias asked.

"Uhm...well..?" Issei said.

"That assumption is only half correct. When your Boosted Gear isn't active, you are most certainly the weakest one present, to the point you should allow Kenshin to retake his body." Rias said. "However, when it's active, your power jumps ahead of even Akeno's as it stands right now.

"_I'd say it's about even with mine." Kenshin said. _

"_Oh, Neat." Issei thought. _

"That attack was on par with a high class devil's, if it hit, most people would have been blown to smithereens." Rias said. "I haven't seen all of what Kenshin can do, but I'd have to agree with him, you and Kenshin would be considered equals."

"_I can only use two spirits right now, but the fact that you can jump to my level so quickly is damn impressive." Kenshin said. "Seems to me when we get a good grip on our abilities, you'll still be able to keep up." _

"_Cool." Issei thought. _

"See? Now you're like a secret weapon of ours that no one will be expecting. Granted if you were fighting alone, there would be a massive opening which would be scary." Rias said.

"_I have an idea for that, but we'll try putting it into practice later." Kenshin said. _

"_Sounds good." Issei thought._

"However, this is a team battle we're going into, as long as you count on us to cover you, we should have no problems and we can win." Rias said with a confident smile.

"_Chief...Everyone..." Issei thought. _

"_This is your show for now Issei, do make the most of it." Kenshin said. _

"_Right!" Issei thought. _

"Alright then, let's go show them how powerful we really are!" Rias shouted.

"Right!" Issei, Asia, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko all shout in reply.

Kenshin watched this with a smile. "Haaah."

"Kinda reminds you of home doesn't it?" Undine asked.

"Yeah, the good parts anyway." Kenshin said. "...I really hope he can handle it. I mean the more I think about it, the more I think Raiser was just bullshitting me, but I still earnestly tried to kill him."

"That was Yama, his possession of you in your moment of weakness served to amplify your rage, and that cocky Phoenix was the target. That is all." Undine said.

"I know that, but...what if it happens again when it looks like Issei's about to get killed? What if I can't control myself and end up hurting someone who honestly didn't deserve it?" Kenshin asked.

"Hey, just count on us to make sure that doesn't happen. The more you use our power the higher your resistance to him gets." Undine said. "So don't think like that."

"...Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Undine said.

"Nonetheless, this is going to be interesting." The two glanced back to see Salamander walking up to them. "I saw that Undine, trying to score some early points with our new master huh?" She said with a smirk .

"Oh shut up." Undine said with a glare.

"Hahahaha." Salamander laughed.

"Early points?" Kenshin asked.

"Deeny lik-" Sylph who just appeared was surrounded in a water bubble.

"Shut up!" Undine snapped.

"To be honest so do the rest of us." Salamander said with a shrug.

"I...see." Kenshin said. "Well, why do you think it'll be interesting." _"Ooook, I guess the four forces of nature like me...good to know. With everything I've been doing I thought I might have been upsetting them." Kenshin thought. _

"Because he maybe a pervert, but he's also earnest, and honest. He kinda reminds me of you when you were a kid you know..before all that." Salamander said. "This is like a rite of passage for him."

"I see, you're right." Kenshin said. "Well, it should be fun to watch. I just hope I don't have to get in on it, Not because of what Undine and I were talking about, but because that would mean that Issei was about to buy the farm."

"Yeah, but we won't know until we get there." Salamander said. "For now, you should go into the Phantasmagoria and train with us, your physical prowess may not increase much, but you could benefit from the memory of what it feels like to have more improved control of our power."

"Right." Kenshin said walking away. He walked by his memory room, stopped and looked at it before shaking his head. _"...I can't let myself get tied down to those memories anymore...Grandfather, Grandmother and the others...wouldn't want that. If I live like that, I could never face them in the afterlife. She was right." Kenshin thought referring to Rias. "Maybe I have failed in the past to protect those close to me, but at the same time, giving up would truly mean failure." _

Kenshin walked on by, he had training to do, as did Issei. The Rating Game that would decide Rias' fate was almost at hand.

(Chapter end)

Kenshin: So you somehow managed to shoehorn that asshole into this story?

Draconis: Yama?

Kenshin: Who else?

Raiser: Oh Kuroshi, stop making excuses, you lost.

Kenshin: (rolls eyes) Excuse you, who was putting who through a grinder before I decided to forfeit?

Raiser:...Fuck you.

Kenshin: That's what I thought.

Draconis: Anyway the character I introduced, Yama will pop up from time to time. Also the Elemental Overdrive will be elaborated upon in a later chapter. Now I wanna to ask the readers something. Should I skip the most of the Rating Game until the near end of it? Because I can't really think of anything that would make it any different than in the anime and manga/light novel until that point. If I did it, it would likely go like it does in canon, with Kenshin making a few comments here and there. If I don't do it, it basically guarantees this arc will be three chapters long

Kenshin: I'm sensing a theme.

Draconis: (rolls eyes) I think I should trim the chapters down a bit, but at the same time, I'm having fun with this. Quite the conundrum.

Anyway let me know if you think I should or should not. Until next time.

Draconis678 out.


	6. High Risk High Reward

Draconis: No votes.

Kenshin: So, what're ya going to do.

Draconis: Ah hell I'll just skip to the end of the Rating game.

Rias: Where would be a good starting point then?

Draconis: Probably after Kiba gets eliminated, y'know just before Issei confronts Raiser with you and Asia. Anyway.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 6

High Risk, High Reward.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_During the Rating Game. _

Issei walked into the main building of Kuoh Academy. The school ground itself was chosen as the arena and a replica of it was made in a pocket dimension. _"Damn, I can't believe I let Kiba get taken out, and Koneko-Chan too!" _

"_It's fine, You've taken out almost all of Raiser's peerage, except for Ravel, his bishop and that Yubeluna woman, his Queen." Kenshin said. "It bites that Akeno got taken down before she could recover fully though. That second ability revealing itself when it did really was helpful." _

"_Maybe we could use it to our advantage some time, I gather power, transfer it to you, and you kick some ass." Issei thought with a grin. _

"_Maybe, but focus. Rias didn't look like she was doing so well back there." Kenshin said. _

"Do you really think you can beat Onii-Sama?" Issei turned around to find Ravel leaning against the wall.

"You're still here? !" Issei said. Kenshin took control of his right arm and held a mirror up.

"Yeah, I sad she was one of the ones left. Grayfia didn't announce that two bishops bit the dust." Kenshin said.

"Hm, communicating through a mirror, you're just full of surprises aren't you Kenshin-San?" Ravel asked.

"Hmph, you haven't seen all the contents of my bag of tricks young lady." Kenshin said.

"Well regardless, I have something to tell you, about what Onii-Sama said." Ravel said.

"Rain check." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ravel said.

"We really don't have time for this right now." Kenshin said. "Sorry, but can it wait?"

"Fine." Ravel shrugged. "But still, even with that gear, you won't be able to beat Onii-Sama. You can't exploit the same holes Kenshin-San did."

"Don't care." Issei said walking ahead.

"You and Rias have no energy and no more moves left what can you possibly hope to do?" Ravel asked.

Issei turned around and pointed the Boosted Gear at her. "You'd better keep quiet, or I won't hesitate to strip you of that dress." He threatened with a glare.

Kenshin held up the mirror again. "You'd better do as he says. He'll probably do it for the thrill alone."

"!" Ravel covered herself with her arms as Issei walked away. He walked up a flight of stairs.

"This should be the promotion zone. _Promotion Queen!" _Issei called out. "Nngh!" He nearly was floored by the increase in power. "Damn, power doesn't equal stamina huh?" He said.

"_Kuh..." Kenshin grunted. _

"_Are you OK?" Issei thought. _

"_Yeah, I'm...fine..." Kenshin replied. Issei nodded and continued toward the roof. "...Please...not now...!" He muttered to himself. _

"Hyoudou Issei reporting for duty!" Issei said bursting through the door.

"Hm?" Raiser said. "Ravel let one slip by? Huh I guess she wasn't kidding about not helping me for what I did ten days ago."

"Issei! Issei-San!" Rias and Asia both said in relief.

"Raiser-Sama, shall I take care of this one as well?" Yubeluna asked.

"No, I'll handle this, this way they'll finally learn to respect their betters."

"Grh, Fuck you!" Rias shouts firing a blast of magic at Raiser's head.

"Give up Rias..." Raiser said as his head regenerated. "If this keeps going you're going to make Sirzechs and your father look bad."

"Shut up, Raiser!" Rias yells. "I won't give up, so long as I am still standing!"

"That's right, this isn't over!" Issei said moving in front of her and Asia who began healing him. "Asia, when you're done, get back."

"That's not happening." Yubeluna said pointing at Asia, a dark light on her index finger. A circle appeared underneath Asia.

"E-Eh? !" Asia said.

"_Shit!" Kenshin said. _

"Sorry, but the longer you prolong this, the more pitiful it makes you look, I won't allow you to recover." Raiser said. "Do it Yubeluna." He ordered.

"Yes." Yubeluna said.

"Damn!" Issei said throwing himself on top of Asia as an explosion of fire hit him in the back. "Kuh!"

"_Damn!" Kenshin said. "Not...good!" _

The smoke cleared, Issei was still standing, but Asia was knocked unconscious. "Issei, are you OK? !" Rias asked in worry.

"Hah...hah...hah...I'm fine." Issei said. _"Kaah...Kenshin, our chest feels like it's burning up, what's going on? !" _

"_Please no...!" Kenshin said gathering magic around his chest. "Try not to get hit!" He said. _

"_Right!" Issei said. _"Come on Boosted Gear!"

"_**Burst!" It said. **_

"Huh? Kaah!" Issei said before he spat up a large volume of blood.

"Hahaha, it seems you've been using that thing a little too much." Raiser said. "Sacred Gears deal damage to their users with each use. You should probably know that."

"Grrh!" Issei said. "Come on Chief!" He said dashing right at Raiser as his gear vanished.

"Hmph!" Raiser moved out of the way of his punch and punched him in the stomach in return. Rias blasted him with her magic to give Issei a way out.

"_Damn!" Kenshin said as his magic flow was disrupted. "Issei! Switch with me!" _

"_But!" Issei thought. _

"_Our lives are in danger right now!" Kenshin said. "I've been trying to heal it, but my body is going into the first stages of cardiac arrest!" _

"_Cardia- You mean we're having a heart attack? !" Issei thought. _

"_Yes, I need to be on the front to control my magic more effectively!" Kenshin said. _

"_Fine, go for it!" Issei said. _

"_Thanks!" Kenshin thought. _

"Kuuuhhh! Haaah! !" Kenshin's magic exploded out of his body and condensed around it before vanishing. _"Alright...I just have to avoid getting hit again." Kenshin thought. _

"Oh? Am I to assume that your appearing here means that you were about to die, Kuroshi?" Raiser said with a smirk.

"Fuck off." Kenshin snarled with a glare, panting softly.

"Kenshin...?" Rias said. _"Wh-What's going on? Kenshin's magic signature...feels so weak..." _

"_Card Equip Sylph, Undine!" Kenshin said, but only the Sylph card disappeared into him. _

"_What? !" Kenshin thought. "What's going on? !" _

"_Your body can't handle the strain of two of us at once right now! So we figured Sylph's power would be the most useful!" Undine said. _

"At attention, you filth." Raiser said punching at Kenshin's face.

"!" Kenshin rolled his head out of the way at the last moment and grabbed Raiser's arm and slammed him into the roof

"Guh!" Raiser grunted and kicked Kenshin in the temple.

"Nngh!" Kenshin stumbled backward. He tried to focus, but his mind was in a daze. _"Damn! Doublevision!" _He cursed as he dodged to the left, but was struck from the right in the face.

"Hahaha! What's wrong Kuroshi? ! You seem lost!" Raiser said kicking Kenshin in the chin sending him skyward, Raiser appeared above him and punched him right in the chest sending him crashing to the roof below.

"Krgh? !" Kenshin struggled to his feet.

"Stay down Kuroshi..." Raiser said with narrowed eyes. "You look pathetic, not even worth my time anymore.

"Grrrhhh!" Kenshin scowled hotly. "I'll take you down you bast- aghh!" Kenshin's knees gave out as he grabbed his chest, coughing violently, blood filling his palm.

"Kenshin? !" Rias yelled, gravely concerned.

"_Kenshin! Are you OK? !" Issei said. _

"_No...honestly Issei...we're probably going to die..." Kenshin thought struggling back to his feet. _

Meanwhile Raiser had walked toward Rias when Kenshin said. "...I didn't...give you permission to leave the battle..."

"Hm?" Raiser said looking back over at him, seeing Kenshin pointing his naginata at his(Raiser's ) head. "..." Raiser scowled. "I've run out of patience with you..." He appeared in front of Kenshin, who immediately cut him in two, he pieced himself back together and grabbed Kenshin by the throat.

"Kulh!" Kenshin choked, seconds later he lost grip on his naginata and it stabbed into the roof. He scowled weakly at Raiser. "I'll...never...surrender...!"

"? !" Rias gasped. _"Is he going to fight against him until he dies? !" She thought tears welling in her eyes._

"Fine, you will die with what little honor you have intact, you Kuroshi filth." Raiser said gathering flames into his hand. He moved to thrust it into Kenshin's chest when Rias threw herself onto Raiser forcing him to let go of Kenshin and cancel his attack. Kenshin landed on his feet and moved to run Raiser through the face with his claws when...

"I surrender!" Rias declared, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"? !" Kenshin stopped his attack, the next second his knees gave out again. Rias turned and caught him. He felt the pain in his chest fading. He cracked open his eyes feeling a drop of liquid hit his cheek. He saw the tears cascading from her eyes. "R...Rias...?" Kenshin said reaching his hand up toward her face. Rias grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"To get this far on pure will alone...and to fight against your own body's limitations for my sake...thank you...Issei, Kenshin..." Rias said. "Thank you as well...Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia...you four went above and beyond for a coward like me."

Kenshin felt his consciousness slipping. His last thought was. _"I failed...again..." He thought. _

(break)

Kenshin and Issei came to in a black space. "Kenshin?" Issei said.

"Issei?" He looked down. "Why the hell are we stripped?" Kenshin asked.

"No idea." Issei said. "What happened back there?"

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I have a condition known as Cardiac Arrhythmia. Long story short, my heart beats out of rhythm. I had thought it was dealt with when my body reincarnated, but I guess not. I usually surround my heart in a shell of energy or Gnome's power to keep it from spazzing out, but I didn't have much to spare when I took control."

"S-Sorry." Issei said hanging his head.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's fine, I should have mentioned it when we fused anyway."

"I see." Issei said.

"_**Well, that is unfortunate." **_Kenshin and Issei looked up to see Ddraig overhead.

"Crimson Dragon Emperor." Kenshin said. "I assume there's a point to you bringing us here."

"_**Just to speak with you two." Ddraig said. "These spirits would like to have a word with you too afterward." **_

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

"What's up?" Issei said.

"_**You are the one who possesses my spirit inside that gear. You shouldn't be so pathetic, the white one will laugh at all three of us." Ddraig said. **_

"The white one?" Issei said.

"Who is that?" Kenshin asked.

"_**He shall appear before you two sooner or later, he and I are destined to fight after all." Ddraig said. **_

"Well, I think it's foolish to expect so much from this one so soon. He was merely a normal human before he was thrown into all this." Kenshin said.

"_**Regardless, he will need to get stronger." Ddraig said. **_

"Somewhere we agree." Kenshin shrugged. "By the way, the ability to transfer power to another, was that your doing?"

"Hey yeah, that happened almost out of nowhere!" Issei said. "It even changed how it looks!"

"_**Indeed. I was the cause of that, as it was the wish of the white one and myself." Ddraig said. "Remember, what does not kill you two makes your stronger, this is one of the mantras you lived by right?" Ddraig said to Kenshin. **_

"Yeah, if they don't kill me when they have the chance, I make them pay dearly for it." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"_**You two must not lose your next fight, and keep on winning, eventually he will come." Ddraig said.**_

"What will happen to us?" Issei asked.

"_**You shall know it when it does happen, but at that time, you will pay a great price...you both must decide what to sacrifice." Ddraig said as Issei's Boosted Gear flared to life. **_

Kenshin awoke, snapping upright. He looked over and saw Grayfia. "Grayfia?"

"You're awake. Do you remember anything that happened?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah, I remember it clearly...where is everyone?" Kenshin asked.

"Ojou-Sama is being forced to attend the engagement party, Raiser might even have the wedding there as well." Grayfia said. "Kiba, Akeno and Koneko are her escorts, the only ones here are you, myself and Asia Argent."

From the mirror Issei said. "Asia didn't go?"

"No, she decided to look after you with me. By the way, your heart condition...if you let me I could heal it for you sometime, I'd just need to see you everyday for a few months." Grayfia said.

"I'll keep it mind, but I don't have time for it right now." Kenshin said. "Besides, I've managed pretty well with it anyway."

Grayfia nodded. "So, are you going to do what I think it is you'll do?"

"By which you mean, crash the wedding? Oh hell yeah." Kenshin said sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I should have just cold cocked that bastard when I was released from the Shinigami's possession."

"I agree, I won't let this happen! Chief obviously doesn't want this! I won't let it happen, We won't let it happen!" Issei said.

"Fufufu...you two are certainly the most interesting pair I've met in quite some time." Grayfia said with a humored smile. "Now I'm beginning to see why Sirzechs-Sama brought you here. You have a seemingly indomitable will." She said to Kenshin.

"Hahaha...so how do I get to the Underworld Capitol? I assume that's where this shindig is occurring?" Kenshin asked. Grayfia nodded and held out a piece of parchment with a intricate seal drawn on it. "Sirzechs-Sama says...'If you want my sister, come crash this party and take her'."

"And that's what I'm gonna do." Kenshin said.

"OK, but before you get ready to go, I have something for you to look at. It might interest you." Grayfia said holding out a document.

"The treaty between the Kuroshi Clan and the Gremory Clan?" Kenshin said. "Grayfia...I've already read this. Rias gave me her copy to look at."

"Yes, but when she requested it, her father omitted some information as to not upset her. This is the full document, to be given to you at Sirzechs-Sama's request." Grayfia said.

"Hmm..." Kenshin took it and started thumbing through it. As he did he got in contact with the spirits. _"Hey, can I ask a couple of questions?" He said. _

"_Go for it." Salamander said. _

"_Why couldn't I use two of you earlier?" Kenshin thought. _

"_You were in the middle of recovering from going into cardiac arrest, our power would have put undue stress on your body, that could have put you back at square one." Undine said. _

"_I see, so you were just looking out for me, Thank you." Kenshin thought. _

"_You're welcome." Undine said. _

_"Second, what is Elemental Overdrive?" Kenshin asked. "Before I slipped into my memories I heard you talking about it." _

"_...Elemental Overdrive...well how do I put this..." Salamander said. "It would be like giving you the same amount of prowess that Ragnarok had over the elements." _

"_Ragnarok huh?" Kenshin thought. "So I don't have that now?" _

"_No, back then Ragnarok didn't have us to regulate the elemental powers storming through him, as a child and throughout most of his teen years he couldn't control them very well...it earned him the label of an outcast as a child." Undine said. _

"_Yeah, remember that vacuum effect you had around your fists when you were fighting that Phenex guy?" Sylph asked. _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin asked. "It felt incredibly strong, like it might start cutting my hands if I had less control." _

"_Well, in Wind Overdrive that would be applied to your entire body and you'd get a greater speed boost than usual." Sylph said. _

"_Basically if you can control it, you can stand on the same level of strength as your ancestor, who not only stood against the two Heavenly Dragons, but against the gods themselves." Salamander said. "If I had to call it anything, it would be your Balance Breaker." _

"_Balance Breaker?" Kenshin asked. "What's that?" _

"_Well, it's as it's name implies, it breaks the balance of the world flowing through your body. It's the ultimate state of activation of a Sacred Gear. Even allowing, if you are a devil which you are, to interact with holy objects for the time it's active." _

Kenshin's eyes lit up at this. _"Oh ho? Well well well, I know what I'm training for now." He thought. _

"_I knew you'd say that." Undine said with a humored tone. "But first you need to learn how to use all of us at once first. Then we'll move on to the Balance Breaker." _

"_Yes." Kenshin nodded. "Alright that's all, thank you." _

He had been paying attention to what he had been reading, but nothing was different. "Hmm..." He flipped another page. "Hm?" He lifted it up and read it. "What the...?"

"_Whoa! Are you serious? ! Your ancestor Ragnarok had a something like that put in? !" Issei said. "That's...That's..." _

"_Perfect." Kenshin thought with a smirk. "Issei, you ready to go party crashing?" _

"_Oh you're fuckin right I am!" Issei shouts. _

Asia opened the door and immediately threw herself on Kenshin, crying. Saying she was so scared he was going to die, and that he should be resting. Kenshin smiled and pet her head. "Shh, calm down Asia, we're A-OK." Kenshin said. "Now, we're going to where Rias is, Issei and I both."

"Yeah, but we have a favor to ask of you." Issei said from the mirror.

"What?" Asia asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What's up Issei?"

"Could you come in here with me for a moment Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Sure, hang on for a moment Asia." Kenshin said.

"O-OK." Asia said wiping her eyes.

Issei and Kenshin appeared before Ddraig. _**"What is it, brats?" **_

"You said earlier that we both had to make the decision on what to sacrifice. What did you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"_**You no longer have a physical body to sacrifice anything from partner, so the Dragon of the Elements will have to pay the price for your power." Ddraig said. **_

"!" Issei gasped. "D..Dammit...I can't possibly as-!" He watched as Kenshin raised his left arm up. "Kenshin?"

"Take it then." Kenshin said. "I know Issei's chomping at the bit to wreck Raiser's shit just like I am, and I'm feeling generous." He said with a smirk.

"_**Heheheh. Generous indeed, very well I'll take up to the elbow then." Ddraig said as his magic surrounded Kenshin's limb. **_

"Hrn..." Kenshin grunted as his arm as ripped off and replaced with the Boosted Gear. "I still can't use this can I?" He asked.

"_**Nope." Ddraig said in a simple tone. **_

"Ah well." Kenshin shrugged.

"Kenshin, I don't know what to say." Issei asked.

"Then say nothing, just do me a favor." Kenshin said as he walked by Issei. "Save some energy for me this time. If for some reason he's still standing after you've burnt out. I'll have to step in."

"R-Right!" Issei said.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_In the Grand Hall of the Underworld's Castle. _

Rias walked around the Grand Hall. Ignoring the compliments of people saying how beautiful she looked in her white wedding dress. _"Most of you are just here for recognition anyway..." She thought. _

She took a breath and focused. She looked for her brother's magical signature. She found it on the left of the Grand Hall and approached him. "Brother."

"Oh, hello Ria-tan." Sirzechs said. "How are you doing?"

Rias sighed. "Horrible. I don't want to go through with this."

Sirzechs nodded. "I know, but...my hands are tied. I'd help you if I could." He said. "But still, You do look beautiful tonight."

"S-Stop it, you're my brother and you're already married." Rias said glancing away.

"Hahaha, I'm just calling it like I see it." Sirzechs said. "Besides, she knows I'd never cheat on her."

"I suppose." Rias said with a smile.

"You know...I think Kenshin and that Issei fellow would agree with me." Sirzechs said smiling at her.

Rias felt her face heat up at the mention of Kenshin and Issei, mainly the former. Issei was eager and honest...and she loved his dedication to her, but...Kenshin was the one she had really gotten to know..and who had gotten to know her in return. "I'm sure they wold love it as well." She said glancing downward with a smile.

"..." Sirzechs patted her on the head. "You love them don't you?"

"..." Before she could answer Raiser appeared on the main stage to applause from his peers. Rias rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, Thank you everyone, now...could my darling fiance come up here with me." Raiser said as a magic circle appeared under Rias' feet. She appeared next to him, only she was clutching something under her dress. "!" Raiser's eyes widened as she pulled a sword on him. "What the? !"

"Huh?" Sirzechs looked down and saw his sword was missing. "That sneaky little..." He remarked with a smile.

"Don't you dare call me that, I refuse to marry you." Rias said with a scowl.

"Come on Rias, I already beat you in the Rating Game, you have to do this now or it'll shame your family." Raiser said.

"If that's the case then I'll renounce the name of Gremory!" Rias said glaring hard at him( 1). _"...Please don't call my bluff." She thought. _

"You're kidding?" Raiser said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not. If that's what it takes. I'll do it." Rias said shocking the entire crowd.

It was dead silent, no one could hear anything...save for a slow clapping. Sirzechs glanced upward. _"Hm, better late than never." _

"Huh?" Raiser said looking in the direction of the noise. He scowled. "You! You have no right to be here!"

Rias looked at the person doing the clapping. "...Kenshin?" She said.

"Yo." Kenshin waved with his left arm showing off Issei's Boosted Gear. "Quite the party you've put together Raiser." He said lighting up a smoke and taking a drag off it. "I sincerely thank you." He said with a smirk.

"Thank me...what are you going on about Kuroshi? This is my engagement party!" Raiser snapped.

"Really? This treaty I have here between my Clan and the Gremory Clan says different." Kenshin said flying over to the stage. He smiled at Rias. "You look amazing Rias-Sama." He said before covering his mouth and whispering. "Just for the crowd I'll be referring to you like this."

Rias nodded, smiling at him, relieved he was here. _"Thank you...Kenshin, Issei." _

"Get to the fucking point!" Raiser shouts.

"Simmer down Raiser, I'm getting there." Kenshin said taking out the treaty documents and flipping to the last page. "What I have in my hands here is the complete alliance treaty between Ragnarok Kuroshi, the Elemental Dragon Emperor and Head of the Kuroshi Clan, and the then head of the Gremory Clan. Allow me to give you a quick rundown of it.

"First, the Kuroshi would guard the Gremory's while they both mourned and buried their fallen after the War of the Three Factions." Kenshin said. "Second, the Kuroshi would come to the assistance of the Gremory whenever they requested it and vice virsa."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rias asked, wanting to know where Kenshin was going with this.

"I'm getting to it milady give me a moment." Kenshin said. "Now, Before Ragnarok would sign the treaty, he pushed for a special provision, you see, way back when the Kuroshi left, they had to return to their world and had to continue fighting their own war." Kenshin said. "Ragnarok feared that one day his clan would be in the same predicament the Gremorys were facing."

"Wait...are you telling me that...?" Raiser scowled.

"Third, if the Kuroshi clan found themselves dying out, or the Gremorys found themselves dying out. The Clan Heir or Heiress of the Kuroshi Clan would be arranged to be wed to the Gremory Clan's Heir or Heiress." Kenshin said handing the documents to Rias.

"H...He's right!" Rias said with wide eyes. "K-Kenshin where did you get these? !"

"That, my dear is a secret." Kenshin said his head turned to her, batting his eyes at her brother.

"_Brother...di-did you plan this?" Rias thought glancing over at him. _

"Now, not only are both provisions actually met, I'm actually the Last Son of the Kuroshi Clan, I'm the only one who can carry on our name." Kenshin said. "So you see Raiser, I have as much right to be here as you do." He said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"My arrangement was acted upon first!" Raiser snapped.

"Mine was drawn up first. I believe that trumps any acting upon anything." Kenshin said.

"Well well...it seems we're at an impasse." Both turned to find Sirzechs walking past Rias. "Kenshin T. Kuroshi, will you be acting upon the provision in your clan's treaty as well."

"I will, I certainly won't be letting some flaming bird steal a treasure that belongs to the dragon." Kenshin said looking right into Rias' eyes.

"A..Aahh..." Rias' cheeks darkened considerably, not only from what he said, but from what he did while he said it. _"K-Kenshin, th-that's so embarrassing it's making my heart race!" _

"Then we really are at an impasse." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs, is this the reason you brought the Kuroshi back here?" Rias' and Sirzechs' father asked.

"Oh no, I'm not that petty. I merely wanted to give the Last Son a decent shot at life. What he does with it is his choice." Sirzechs said. "If he finds out about our treaty with us and wants to act upon it, that's his choice as well. This shouldn't affect any of the Gremory's relationships, even Raiser's father will agree that this is legitimate."

"Maybe so, but I'm not letting this bastard ruin this occasion. Even you have to admit that our two clans joining together is for the good of our race." Raiser said.

"There he goes busting out that apocalypse movie relic again." Kenshin said.

"Well then, what say you all? !" Sirzechs asked. "Would you like to see the duel between the Dragon and Phoenix to decide this matter once and for all? !" He announced.

Everyone voiced their agreement. "Well, what do ya say Raiser. You wanna trade shots with me again? Or are you scared I'll beat your ass..._**again!" **_Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Hang on, last time I had to put this up and you said you'll stop screwing with me if you lost. This time it doesn't seem like you stand to lose anything." Raiser said.

Rias went to protest when Kenshin rose his hand and waved her off. "It's OK Rias-Sama, he's actually right. I did put something up which was pissing him off, something I enjoyed doing, somewhat miniscule compared to what he was putting up, so I'll match it completely this time." Kenshin said. "How does this sound Raiser, if we win, and we're going to, Rias comes back with us. If you win...then I'll give up my freedom and become your family's servant."

"? !" Rias stared at Kenshin's back in shock.

"Your freedom?" Raiser said.

"Think about it Raiser. The hand of the woman whose constantly scorned you, forever yours in marriage, and the last remaining son of the clan who shamed your own in the past, doing whatever your family wanted of him until the day he died." Kenshin said staring hard at him.

"Hmm.." Raiser thought about it, until a female voice shouted out. "Take it!" He glanced outward and saw it had come from his sister.

"Well, if I had to choose which of your family I had to serve, she'd be high up on the list." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"You're on then." Raiser said with a smirk. "I know your weak point now...so you're screwed, but just earlier you said 'Us' and 'We'. What the hell does that mean?"

"The wielder of the Boosted Gear whom you faced earlier, didn't get a fair shake at fighting you last time." Kenshin said. "So I'm letting him have first swing."

"Hahahaha! You idiot, you'll be beaten before you can get a turn at that rate!" Raiser said.

Kenshin merely smirked. "Don't you dare underestimate him...he'll make you pay for it."

"Very well, I'll prepare the stage." Sirzechs said.

"Make it somewhere with plenty of brush." Kenshin requested.

"Very well." Sirzechs said as Kenshin and Raiser vanished. They reappeared in an arena with towers overlooking a forest meadow.

"What's this? Are you planning on using the arena to hide while you boost up?" Raiser asked.

"Nothing of the sort, I'm not sure why Kenshin requested this setting either." Issei said.

"Ah, so it's you again...do you really think you can beat me?" Raiser asked with a smirk.

"I'm not just going to beat you, I'm going pulverize you in ten seconds!" Issei shouts.

"Ten seconds huh? You talk a big game like that Kuroshi bastard. Very well, I'll kill you both in five!" Raiser said summoning up his fire.

"Chief! I might not be talented with swords like Kiba, or a genius mage like Akeno-San, insanely strong like Koneko-Chan, I can't heal like Asia, and I'm certainly no jack of all trades like Kenshin! But if it's for you, I'll gladly defeat even the gods! We both would!" Issei declared

"Aah..." Rias gasped softly.

"_**Shine! Overboost! !" **_The Boosted Gear shouted.

"_Crimson Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!" _Issei called out as his form was encased in armor.

"_I! Am! Iron Dragon!" Kenshin said in a sing songish type of voice. _

"_**Ten Seconds, Remember that's all you can handle at this point." Ddraig advised. **_

"_I know!" Issei thought. _

"Armor? ! You manifested the Crimson Dragon Emperor's power as armor? !" Raiser shouts.

"That's right, and I'm gonna use it to kick your flaming ass!" Issei shouts punching his glowing right hand at him shooting off a massive burst of magic at Raiser causing him to avoid by flying into the air. The Boosted Gear counted Ten.

Issei flew in after him, trying his attack again this time using his body. Raiser barely avoided him as it destroyed one of the four towers. _"Damn!" Raiser thought as Issei walked out from the rubble. _

"You're a monster the way you are now, sorry, but I'm not going to hold back on you brat! Now die in front of your beloved Rias!" Raiser said flying right at him.

"_Take the hit." Kenshin said. "Use the opening to deliver one of your own." _

"I'll never die to a weak flame like yours!" Issei said charging at him. Raiser punched him in the face while he laid his fist into Raiser's chest as the Boosted Gear counted down to eight.

"Kuh.." Issei said.

"_**The flames of a Phoenix can even scratch the scales of a dragon, try not to take too many hits." Ddraig said. **_

"Hahahahaha! Look at you, you're scared aren't you? If you didn't have that armor you'd have been vaporized! If people like you didn't have Sacred Gears you'd be common garbage!" Raiser shouts.

"Maybe so, but...some valuable stuff often gets thrown away!" Issei said as they traded blows to the face. Raiser was knocked back and started screaming in agony. Issei smirked and held out his left hand which had a cross dangling from it. "I borrowed this from Asia."

"What? ! But Crosses bring intense pain to Devils, you shouldn't be able to...wait...did you give your arm to the dragon? !" Raiser shouts.

"You can thank Kenshin for this little number, it was his arm that had to be given!" Issei shouts.

"It won't change back you realize that right?" Raiser said as the boosted gear counted down to five.

"I'll use Kenshin's words from when I asked him about it on the way up here. He said. 'One arm to the elbow in exchange for me having the power to help get Chief back? That's no steep price, that's a bargain!" Issei said.

"Heh...you two certainly are fearsome, I'll have to destroy you with all my power now!" Raiser said

"Just try it!" Issei shouts as the gear counted to four as a bright light obscured them both and a great force tore the earth leveling some of the trees to the ground. When the light died down. Raiser and Issei both revealed on opposite sides of the smoke.

"_Oh damn!" Kenshin said. "Issei your armor is gone!" _

"_What? !" Issei thought. _

"_**This is all you're capable of right now, with insufficient training." Ddraig said. "However I left some of my power in the jewel on the Boosted Gear, do with it, what you will." **_

"_Alright...Issei switch with me, you've done more than enough." Kenshin said. "Be proud of yourself, other than me, you're the only one who has wounded that asshole." _

"_Yeah, go ahead Kenshin, it's all up to you now." Issei said. _

"_**Your energy is depleted, Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said. "My partner using the Balance Breaker took it all up."**_

"_Then we know what to do with that energy you left us, don't we Issei?" Kenshin thought as he took out his cards. _

"_You know it, just press your left hand against your chest." Issei said. _

"Right." Kenshin said.

"_Boosted Gear: Gift!" _Issei called out.

"_**Transfer!" The Boosted Gear said. **_

"Hnn!" Kenshin grunted as his energy replenished. _"Whoa, that felt amazing!" He thought. _

He heard Raiser approaching him and equipped Sylph and turned around and decked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and blowing away the smoke simultaneously.

"Gah!" Raiser said as he tumbled backward. Kenshin smirked down at him.

"Come on, get up...you aren't going to let me end this all with just one punch, are you Phoenix?" Kenshin asked. "You're not looking too good either, damn Issei fucked you up worse than I did."

"Bastard...what sort of game are you playing? ! Answer me now!" Raiser said.

"What game am I playing...Really?" Kenshin asked, amused by his anger. "No, this game is all yours Raiser...I'm just better at playing it than you are. Hell Issei's better at playing it than you are."

"Krrgh!" Raiser scowled.

"Earlier you called us fearsome..well it's time I told you that if you cannot defeat what cowers you, you cannot truly ever become yourself. So...if you're ready to show me what you're made of...then come on!" He said cracking his knuckles. "Show me what you've got!"

Raiser got to his feet and jumped back as Kenshin punched down at him leaving a tiny crater where his fist hit. _"Shit I need to time this right, and even then this is going to hurt like a bitch!" He thought._

Kenshin charged in after him and punched at his chest. Raiser grunted in pain as he split himself apart to avoid. "Hm? !" Kenshin said as Raiser kicked at his head knocking him to the ground.

"O-Onii-Sama?" Ravel said.

"How did he find out how to evade Kenshin again." Rias said.

"He managed to pull himself apart by focusing his wind control onto one side of his body. And pulling it away from the other." Ravel said. "The problem with this is that it's very painful to do as you're literally ripping yourself in two."

Kenshin meanwhile sweep kicked trying to trip up Raiser as he got up, Raiser pulled himself away from his legs and Kenshin grabbed his fist as the Phoenix punched at Kenshin's chest. "You're not looking too good." Kenshin said with a smirk. "I can hear you wanting to cry out in pain every time you do that you know."

"Whatever it takes Kuroshi, whatever it takes." Raiser said smirking right back at him.

"Well then, mind if I do the same?" Kenshin said shoving him back and disappearing from sight as Raiser punched at him. Raiser turned to find Kenshin behind him holding a card in hand.

"What I'm about to do, will seem very foolish, but the way I look at it, it's high risk...high reward." Kenshin said. _"Card Equip: Salamander of the Inferno."_

"Of the Inferno...tch...ahahahahaha! Idiot! I'm a Phoenix, that's the worst move you could have made!" Raiser said. "You mean to heal me now? ! I gladly accept your gift!" He said charging at Kenshin.

"Heh." Kenshin vanished again. Raiser looked around as Kenshin began speeding around the battlefield at a blistering pace

"So fast..." Rias said with wide eyes.

"Still, what is he thinking? No matter how you look at it, fire heals us." Ravel said.

"What's the matter Raiser? Am I moving too slow for you? I can go faster if you like!" Kenshin said.

A few moments later Kenshin stopped. "Hah...Card Cancel Sylph, Card Equip Undine." Kenshin said.

"Hh!" Raiser saw three explosions go off close to him, but he couldn't suck away the fire. The next moment he doubled over, with Kenshin's left fist in his stomach, the same one that held the cross. "Kluh!" He jumped back glaring at Kenshin. "How? I couldn't use my wind control at all!"

"? !" Ravel, Rias and her parents all shared a quiet gasp, while Sirzechs merely smiled.

"There's more than one way to extinguish a blaze." Kenshin said. "The way I just used is most humiliating to you." He said as he snapped his fingers while charging at Raiser making three more explosions go off around him, just out of his reach. This time Raiser was backhanded in the temple by Kenshin for his trouble. "Have you ever seen an explosion go off near another existing fire?" Kenshin asked as he snapped his fingers again, this time burying his fist in Raiser's chest after three explosions went off. "Can you tell me what happens?" Kenshin asked.

"How the hell would I know? !" Raiser said roaring toward Kenshin. Kenshin responded by again snapping his fingers. Four explosions this time going off around them as Kenshin cocked both his fists back and punched Raiser in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Well I'll tell you...the first blaze goes out." Kenshin said. "The explosion sucks away all of the air and snuffs it out." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Of course normally a new blaze would be constructed from the explosion, but my explosions are fuel less like your Phoenix flame...flaring to life then going out in a second, they can't ignite the grass as you and Issei took the liberty of ripping it all up and I'm not igniting the trees you downed either."

"! !" Raiser growled angrily. "You just have an answer for everything don't you?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I'm just surveying the situation, and planning accordingly like I learned to do while playing chess with Rias. In any case...it's finished."

"? !" Raiser scowled. "What do you mean by that? ! "

"..." Kenshin stared at him, remaining silent.

"You said it's finished, what do you mean? !" Raiser shouts.

"You've hit your limit and your power is falling fast." Kenshin said. "I can sense it, the point is...I just don't see the reason in fighting you anymore. I've proven to be your superior in battle, I've even turned your own element against you...and to make it all the worse..." He smirked. "You were beaten by a reincarnated devil AND a piece of Kuroshi filth. Heh, so now you know what it's like to honestly fail. Anyway, it's time to give up, like I said it's finished. I'll be taking Rias back with me now...you can skulk off wherever you like...I don't really care." Kenshin said turning around ignoring Raiser's building rage and walking away.

"You...You bastard...I never gave you permission to leave!" Raiser said gathering blazes around his body and firing them off at Kenshin forming a giant bird. Kenshin jumped out of the way, suffering some moderate burning to his right arm in the process. He watched it crash into the forest igniting it and spreading rapidly. "Ahahahahaha! Now this entire area is my domain! Prepare to die Kuroshi!"

"We'll just see about that." Kenshin said flashing through handsigns at a blistering pace.

"? !" Raiser looked around as four massive circles flared to life and shot out flames that went skyward. Almost instantly the skies began to cloud up and darken. "What the fuck?"

"Healthy trees have an abundance of moisture bound in their wood that was just released into the atmosphere, humidifying the air. Your Phoenix flames which burn anything proved to be a boon to me." Kenshin said as he regenerated the arm he ripped off while Raiser was distracted. "The four flame missiles I fired into sky just now were to create an ascending air current, the result...the thundercloud you see above our heads, it should start pouring, right about...now." Kenshin said as rain began to fall. "Card Cancel: Undine. Card Equip: Gnome."

"Come on then, let's finish this!" Raiser said as the two flew at each other, their fists meeting. "I can't split apart at all now? !"

"Haha! It seems your flames can't come out and play in the rain!" Kenshin said as he kicked Raiser in the temple, sending him back to the ground. Kenshin landed back on the ground as well. "It seems you burnt off the holy burning to your spirit, but you can't split, only heal now. So then...let's see which one lasts longer, your regeneration or my stamina!"

"Gladly!" Raiser said as the two meet again trading blows, each more unsuccessful as the last. Occasionally landing a glancing blow here and there.

"Hahahahaha! See how fun it is when you fight someone yourself, the feeling of your blood rushing as you pit your will against another's! We flame dragons crave this sort of thing!" Kenshin said with a wide smirk.

"Hah! You're just a battle maniac!" Raiser scoffed.

"Maybe so, but who is kicking whose ass right now? !" Kenshin said as both kicked each other in the head and landed back on the ground, Raiser lunged forward and uppercutted Kenshin, who pushed his fist down with his chin and drove his elbow into Raiser's ribs. The Phoenix responded by driving his fist into Kenshin's face making him stagger backward, however this was a feint as Raiser lunged in and received a kick to the chin making him fly backward. He landed on the ground and stared across at Kenshin.

"Heh...heh...heh.." Kenshin panted softly, smirking at him. "I retract the statement I made about overestimating you, I haven't had this much fun in quite some time."

"You...crazy...fucker..." Raiser said. "Enough! _Phoenix Talons!" _He said as flames encircled around his fingers forming makeshift talon. "I can't keep this up for long, but it'll be enough to end this!"

"Heh!" Kenshin said as they met again. This time Raiser started getting the upper hand on him. Every time they traded blows Raiser cut into him with his claws. Kenshin punched him in the face, Raiser responded by clawing up Kenshin's chest. However, as they traded blows, every time Raiser clawed into him, or knocked him down, or punched and kicked him in the face. Kenshin was right back up, smirking and laughing at him.

"_Why...why does he keep getting back up? ! Why is he laughing, and smirking like that? !" Raiser thought. "He's the one getting cut to ribbons right now, he's the one losing this fight! D-Damn you!" _Even though he knew what he was about to say could hurt him, he couldn't stop himself from roaring out. "DIE GODDAMMIT! !" As he stabbed his hand past Kenshin's neck to the left., slicing into it and jumping back. Kenshin didn't move as blood squirted out of the wound. He looked up as the rain began letting up.

"!" Rias covered her mouth, gasping as she saw this. "Kenshin!"

"Aaah..." Kenshin said placing his hand on the wound and moving his neck to the left. "...If I keep this up...I really am gonna die." Kenshin said. "Aaahh...I don't wanna go and break her heart by dyin'. And I don't suppose you'll give me the time I need to heal this wound." Kenshin said as his Salamander card and Gnome card both canceled. He called his naginata to his side. "Alright Raiser, I'll give you to the count of three to give up...and _**kneel before me in defeat**_." He said as he took out his other two cards.

"Heh...heheheh...hahahahahaha! Kneel? !" Raiser shouts.

"One!" Kenshin said sliding all four cards into their slots.

"_All at once? I thought you couldn't do that?" Issei said. _

"_I can't, but this blade was given to me by the Yonseirei, it can control the four elements at once...it's just time consuming to set up." Kenshin thought. "It's the equivalent of a final attack." _

"Now, that's something I didn't expect for you to say...you've got to be kidding me!" Raiser said smirking wide at him, summoning up his flames.

"Two!" Kenshin said as the blade began to gather the elements around it, starting with wind, then earth, then water. At this moment Kenshin took out a bottle of holy water with his left hand and poured it on the blade, and finally flames gathered around it.

"You use an attack with all four of your elements, Fine I'll just siphon off the flames and do away with the rest and kill you!" Raiser said.

"Three! !" Kenshin said as he reeled his hand back, controlling the spinning shining elemental blade.

"Prepare to die, Kuroshi Kenshin! !" Raiser said.

"Your fate is sealed!" Kenshin shouts throwing the spinning blade at Raiser. _"Elemental Cataclysm!" _

"_Great Phoenix Missile!" Raiser shouts firing off a large column of flame that morphed into a phoenix to meet the attack. _

"..." Kenshin said nothing, holding his hand out at his attack.

"I'll take your flames and kill you with them!" Raiser shouts_. _

However, to his and everyone else's shock. Kenshin's attack sliced the phoenix in half and roared toward Raiser.

"_No...NO! He didn't add holy water when I saw him take out that vial did he? !" Raiser thought, panicking. _

Kenshin smirked as he saw no route of escape for the Raiser. "It's...over." Kenshin said.

Raiser crossed his arms as the attack collided with him. "Aaaarrrghh!" He howled in pain.

"Onii-Sama!" Ravel shouts.

"I know you're new to being a devil, but this marriage is important to the future of devil kind! !" Raiser shouts.

"If it was, then you should have treated Rias better!" Kenshin shot back. "If it is really important, you behave on your level best and ensure that the woman your planning to marry likes you, you did the opposite, even making her cry!"

"But!" Raiser said.

"But nothing! If you were good to her, this wouldn't be happening to you right now!" Kenshin shouts.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO! !" Raiser shouts as he was blasted backwards crashing painfully into the ground. When he stopped tumbling, he was unconscious. The Elemental Cataclysm shot upward and exploded brilliantly in a shower of the elements.

All the cards floated back down to Kenshin who grabbed them and put them away. He cast away his naginata and strode up to Raiser. Ravel appeared in between them. _"How much more time do I have? I know I can only hold back the exhaustion from using you for so long Salamander." Kenshin asked. _

"_About twenty seconds." Salamander said. "You'll collapse after that." _

Kenshin nodded and he gathered flames into his hand and crushed them down into a tiny sphere. He walked toward Ravel and placed it in her hand. "Here, slip this into his mouth with something to drink later, it should energize his spirit."

"Wait!" Ravel said as he started walking away.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"About what Onii-Sama said, it wasn't him." Ravel said clutching the flame sphere.

Kenshin nodded. "I know, after having some time to think about it, it didn't add up. He doesn't seem old enough to have lived back then, but who did?"

"It was one of us, but as soon as we found out about it, he was executed. There are ways to kill a Phenex so they won't come back." Ravel said. "But...when you stopped yourself in the first fight...why did you bring special attention to me?" She asked, with an embarrassed blush.

"Well, I have two sisters of my own." Kenshin said with a smile. "I know they wouldn't want to see me die in front of them, and I figured you were the same, and your idiot brother and I had to have something in common."

"..." Ravel's blush darkened as she approached him and placed something in his hand. "Here. For you wounds."

"Isn't this?" Kenshin said seeing it was a small vial.

"Phoenix Tears...as thanks for sparing him, Cyclical Rebirth takes a very long time to complete, I was scared I wouldn't remember him if I saw him next time." Ravel said.

"Hahaha." He reached over and pet her head. "Don't worry about it, now get your brother outta here."

Ravel nodded smiling at him as she took off. Sirzechs nodded. "That's enough, it's over." He said snapping his fingers.

"Wh-Whoa!" Kenshin said as the arena began crumbling. "Aah?" He gasped as he felt faint. "...aah crap...the exhaustion's setting in." He said as he began free falling.

He felt his descent halt. "Huh?" He glanced over and saw Akeno, he raised his head and saw Kiba. "Oh, thanks Koneko." Kenshin said with a tired grin.

"You're welcome, and here you go." Koneko said lobbing him away.

"Wh-What was that foooorrrrr? !" Kenshin yelled out.

He felt himself being caught again, as well as arms wrapping around him. "Kenshin, Issei...thank you!" He looked up and saw Rias' smiling face.

"Heh...you're very much welcome." Kenshin and Issei said as one.

The two landed on the balcony where Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were waiting. Rias saw the vial of Phoenix tears in his hand and took it, pouring it on his forehead. "Eh?" Kenshin said as he rose up. "It not only healed me, but some of my energy came back as well. Neat."

He was helped up by Akeno and Kiba. "That was simply amazing you two." Akeno said with a smile.

"Haha, thanks Akeno-San." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Aw you're makin' me blush." Issei said taking over for a moment.

"I have to spar with you some time Kenshin-kun." Kiba said.

"Sure, just let me recover first." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Kiba said.

"It seems you're not only proficient in swordsmanship, you're quite the unarmed fighter as well." Koneko said. "I can't help feeling Issei has improved as well from what he showed us."

"He has." Kenshin nodded. "He likely could have beaten Raiser himself if I wasn't around." "That vial of holy water was originally for him to use in combination the cross and this." Kenshin said raising his left arm. "Oh! Rias, I can't help but feel there's something more in this." He said holding out the parchment Grayfia give him. "But the seal is unfamiliar to me."

"Oh, let me see it." Rias said taking it and pumping in a second amount of her magic. In front of them popped out a griffin. "A griffin?"

"It looks like Sirzechs-Sama left it to you to abscond with his sister on." Akeno said.

"Gee, the way you say it, makes it seem like I'm eloping with Rias." Kenshin said.

"You mean you're not?" Akeno and Rias asked.

Kenshin face palmed laughing. "Shoulda seen that one coming a kilometer away."

"Anyway, let's not waste this chance." Rias said. "Kenshin do you mind flying it?"

"Nah." Kenshin said hopping up onto the saddle. He extended his hand to Rias and pulled her up onto the saddle with him. "You three going to be alright getting out of here?" He asked.

"We'll live." Kiba said.

"Oh how sweet, but we can handle it." Akeno said.

"We'll be OK, go ahead Senpai." Koneko said.

"Alright then. Hyah!" Kenshin said kicking his heels into the griffin's sides making it take off.

Meanwhile, watching the two leave was Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex. "Lord Gremory, it was a good marriage proposal between two pure blooded devils, but...in the end I believe we simply desired too much." "Both of our houses already have grandchildren. Yet we still desired more." Lord Phenex said.

"I am also guilty of imposing my desires on my only daughter. To the point she had considered renouncing her name." Lord Gremory replied.

"That young man's name was Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin wasn't it? To think we'd see another one in this world after hearing of their massacre." Lord Phenex said. "Sir Ragnarok told us after he beat our former leader, that we relied too much on our house's ability. None of us really took it to heart, feeling too much shame over the defeat." "Now this one comes along, with the help of the Crimson Dragon Emperor and does the exact same thing, and the thing is, I don't think either of them really needed the others help to beat Raiser. That Issei fellow can interact with holy objects which negate our abilities and Sir Kenshin can pick us apart at his leisure using his elemental prowess.

"And if what Kenshin said about Raiser is true, maybe he was never ready to have a wife." Lord Gremory said.

"Indeed. I'll have to discipline him once he heals." Lord Phenex said.

"The Dragon of the Elements and the Crimson Dragon Emperor. I expected one to side with us if he or she ever appeared, but the other as well? Even soon the White Dragon Emperor will make his appearance." Lord Gremory said.

"Well in any case, consider our marriage arrangement canceled. Just Raiser learning this much from fighting them is enough." Lord Phenex said as he walked away to deliver the news to Sirzechs.

As they flew across the sky. Rias caressed Kenshin's cheek. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You are such an idiot." Rias said with a smile. "You went through all of this just for me?"

"It was all worth it in the end." Kenshin said. "I got you back." "Oh, Issei wants me to say WE got you back. Sorry."

"_It's OK, I'd imagine we're both really tired." Issei said. _

"You two succeeded this time, but what if another talk of engagement comes along." Rias said.

"If I have to it's the right arm or an eye." Kenshin said. "Issei and I are both in agreement on this."

"Kenshin...Issei?" Rias said, touched by their resolve.

"Like I said, it was a bargain." Kenshin said.

"But it won't ever change back you know." Rias said.

"Let me try something." Kenshin said focusing on his left arm. It morphed back to a regular hand only for the image to shatter in a second. "Whelp, False Image Illusion doesn't work" He said.

Rias sweatdropped. "If Asia sees this, she'll probably cry."

"She already did, who do you think we got the cross and holy water from?" Kenshin asked.

"I see." Rias said. She glanced away, blushing. "Um...Kenshin, did you really mean it when you said I was a treasure that belonged to you?"

"Uhm...well...I didn't mean it like you were a possession or something, I meant it like I treasured you as someone important to me." Kenshin said in an awkward tone. "If you don't want to marry me that's fine, I'll still beat away anyone you don't appro-!" Kenshin was cut off by Rias grabbing his head and bringing their lips together. "Mm...Mmm..." Kenshin wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her back.

"...Thank you..." Rias said with a smile. "But, I think we'll wait on something like that I want to enjoy moments like this...a little while longer." She said laying her head on his chest.

"OK then." Kenshin said.

"You know...now that you're my current suitor though...I could give you my virginity if I wanted to now." Rias said glancing up into his eyes

"Ah...w-well..." Kenshin said.

"_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Issei shouts. _

"_Shaddap!" Kenshin thought. _

"Well...if you want to, you know how to find me." Kenshin said.

"Indeed, because I have a surprise for you." Rias said. "From now on, I'll be living at yours and Issei's house."

"_Jackpot!" Issei gushed. _

"M-My place?" Kenshin said. "Well alright, but gimme a few days to clean up, who knows what could have happened when I get back."

"Of course." Rias said. "I'll need time to prepare myself, after all I need to get closer to my servant and my newest suitor."

"OK." Kenshin said. "...Rias."

"Hm?" Rias said.

"...Thank you." Kenshin said.

"Huh? For what?" Rias asked with a curious tone.

"You know a good sized chunk of my past, I never felt like I belonged anywhere, but you Asia, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko actually made me feel like...I finally had a home." Kenshin said staring off into the distance with a smile. "So seriously thank you...from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Rias closed her eyes and snuggled up into him. "Of course...anytime."

"_Hey, what about me? !" Issei asked. _

"_Hahaha, yeah yeah you too Issei, it'd be boring without your brand of perversion invading me every now and again." Kenshin thought. "Plus...it is kinda my fault you're in this predicament." _

"_Aah, don't sweat it, I feel everything you feel anyway, so it's like we're the same guy. No big deal really." Issei said with a grin. _

"_Heh, thanks." Kenshin thought. _

"I must say, this is a beautiful horizon." Kenshin said.

"It is...Kenshin I'm sorry for putting you through this." She said placing her hand over his left hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You did what you thought was right." Kenshin said. "I'd probably be freaking out too if you collapsed, started coughing up blood and then Raiser tried to roast you." "But it's all in the past now." He turned his hand over and cupped hers. "So, don't worry about it, I'm fine you're back with us and that's all that matters." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Rias said. "Just promise me...that you'll never let that happen again, OK?"

"I can't really say that it won't ever happen again, but I can work hard to ensure that it doesn't." Kenshin said.

"Well, you can't see into the future so, I can live with that." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded. "Now...um...how do we get home? Neither me or Issei have ever been here before now."

"Hmhmhmhm." Rias giggled. "Alright, just listen to me and we'll get there."

(break)

_Days later. _

_Kuoh Academy. _

"Remind me again why I let you idiots talk me into this shit? !" Kenshin shouts as he, Matsuda and Motohama ran from the kendo club girls.

"Aw come on Kenshin, you know you were enjoying the view!" Motohama said.

"Besides, you owe us after the Mil-tan incident!" Matsuda shouts.

"Like fuckin' hell I do!" Kenshin shouts. "Alright now split up! We'll be able to shake 'em if we're separated."

"Right!" The perverted duo said taking off away from him. Kenshin jumped up into the trees and made way for the Occult Research club.

"_Remind me to kick your ass for that." Kenshin thought. _

"_Aw come on." Issei said. "It was nice wasn't it?" _

"_That's beside the point." Kenshin thought. _

He heard the window open and looked up. He saw Rias standing in it and narrowed his eyes with a smile. _"You know...with my few friends back home...I found a temporary peace, but here...I feel like that peace, might actually be permanent." _

"_Yeah, so long as we're with her and the others, it makes it all worthwhile." Issei said. _

"_Yeah..." Kenshin thought. _

She turned her head and noticed him, smiling almost immediately. Kenshin smiled back and waved. "You got anything for Issei to do today?"

"Not really." Rias said. "Can you come up here?"

"Sure." Kenshin said. He walked into the club room and Rias walked toward him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping we could play another game." She said gesturing toward the chess board.

"Alright...is everything alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Rias smiled. "It's just with how hectic things have been the past few days I've grown to miss our chess matches."

"...You just miss schooling me." Kenshin said crossing his arms, grinning at her.

"Oh come on, you're getting better." Rias said as they walked over to the chess board.

As they made their moves Kenshin brought up something that had been bugging him. "Hey Rias, I was training with Undine a couple of days ago, when everyone else was in here and I sensed an extra signature. I didn't recognize it, did you have a guest over? I'm not familiar with someone like your mother or father's signatures so I figured it might have been them."

"No, what you were sensing was likely my other bishop, what did it feel like?" Rias said.

"Well, if I had to describe it in one word...vampiric." Kenshin said, at her look he shrugged. "I knew a shinso vampire back home, really strong little lady too."

"Oh I see." Rias said with a nod.

"How come I've never seen this other bishop of yours?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, they had a Sacred Gear that they couldn't control, so I was ordered to seal them up until I had the power to help them control it." Rias said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"I might have had to do the same to you if you ended up killing Raiser." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded. The spirits explained to him in further detail a few days ago that Elemental Overdrive was something he could achieve right now, but it was beyond his ability to control right now. The element would just be wearing him like clothes at this point. "Well let's just be glad it didn't come to that."

Rias nodded. "Indeed." She looked back down at the chess board. They were currently at a stalemate. Both their queens and and all of her pawns were gone, Kenshin however still had one that was two lines away from promotion. Rias was moving her knights on his king while Kenshin had advanced most of his back pieces forward. Kenshin took one of her bishops with his rook. "..." Rias rubbed her chin in thought. _"He has his Bishops placed on either side of the board, but their positions if he moved them on my King would be one space on either side. But I have to take out that pawn." She thought. _

It would take a couple of moves, but she moved her rook away from her king, which was in front of it to the side of the board. However in her haste she failed to notice the knight to the left of it until it was too late. "Damn!" She cursed.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered as he took her rook out.

"Mrrnnn." She glared at him with a pouty expression.

"Hahaha come on Rias, you're still doing alright." He said after she moved her other rook to the same side as his pawn, defending her king, however Kenshin then moved his bishop in and took it, to which she responded by taking it out with her king. Kenshin moved his pawn forward while Rias moved her king back to it's original point. Kenshin moved and promoted his pawn to Queen. "Check." He said.

"Hrn..." Rias moved her king forward. Kenshin responded by moving his Queen into attacking position on one of her knights. Rias glanced around the board. She only had her king and two knights left as well as a bishop. "...Hah..." She tipped her king over. "I concede."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Giving up so easily?"

"Once you promoted your pawn it was all over for me." Rias said stretching back into her chair. "You've gotten better."

"Well you can chalk that up to having an excellent teacher." Kenshin said propping his head up on his fist smiling at her.

Rias smiled back and leaned toward him, Kenshin mirrored this action and their lips met in a short kiss. They parted and Rias got up and walked toward her desk. "I had another reason for calling you in here." She said digging around in her desk drawers. "Ah, here it is."

Kenshin saw her walking toward him with a small case. "What's this? You're getting me a present now?" He asked with a small grin.

"Not exactly, although I'll have to keep that in mind to thank everyone for what they did for me." Rias said. "My brother wanted me to give this to you, but we've been so busy I never had the chance."

Kenshin accepted the case and looked inside it. It was a set of chess pieces, black in color. "Are these my evil pieces."

"They are." Rias nodded. "As a 'King' you can make your own peerage now."

"But my King piece was red when I got it." Kenshin said taking it out of his album. "Huh What the, it's black now."

"The pieces change colors depending on their king, Brother figured black fit you, because my family is already using crimson." Rias said.

"Aahh..." Kenshin nodded. The king piece sunk into his skin. "What the?"

"It's becoming one with you again, you subconsciously called it out when you figured out you weren't a member of my peerage, and was still a devil I suppose. Watch." Rias said as she laid her hand over her chest and pulled it back holding a crimson king piece.

"I see." Kenshin said as he stored the pieces into the seal on the back of his right hand.

"Well then, let's be on our way. After all today is the day I move in with you." Rias said with a giggle.

"Haha, yeah." Kenshin said. "Well, let's get a move on."

Kenshin and Rias made their way out of the Occult Research clubroom. _"Hey Kenshin, can I ask you something?" Issei asked. _

"_You just did." Kenshin thought._

"_Seriously?" Issei said with a disinterested glare._

"_Hahahaha, alright alright. Go ahead." Kenshin thought. _

"_You said my power equaled yours now right?" Issei said. _

_"In the ten seconds when you use your Balance Breaker, you'd actually be able to lay a beating on me." Kenshin thought. "That's assuming I let you though." _

"_Right." Issei nodded. "But what I'm trying to say is...you beat the Dragon God right?" _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin said. _

"_Could I beat him?" Issei asked. _

"_..." Kenshin went silent. _

"_What?" _

"_PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !" Kenshin kept his laughing in his mind. "Oh...Hoo! Oh man, No! You can't!" _

"_...You don't have to be such a dick about it." Issei grumbled. _

"_Oh...Oh...I'm sorry, but Issei. I was able to use all four spirits simultaneously, use holy objects, AND I had a partner, and I still only barely beat him." Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh. Well...now I see why you thought it was so funny." Issei said with a shrug. "You were a lot stronger then." _

"_Indeed." Kenshin thought. _

"Is everything alright? You looked like you were about to lose it there for a moment." Rias asked.

"It's nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"Oh, well OK." Rias said.

They got to Kenshin and Issei's house and found a large amount of luggage sitting out on the front lawn. Kenshin slowly turned his head to Rias with an incredulous stare. "You've seen how big this house is right?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh we'll find space for it all." Rias said.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin shrugged.

The two walked inside after Rias summoned her familiar to watch over her things. "Hey when do I get one of those?" Kenshin asked.

"Soon." Rias said.

They walked into the living room where Asia and Issei's parents were sitting. They took a seat. "Uh, Auntie, Uncle." Kenshin said. _"Man I still can't get used to that." He thought. _

"What is it?" Issei's Mother asked with a smile.

"Rias would like to live here with me." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh? !" Asia and Issei's parents said.

"K-Kenshin, your girlfriend wants to live here with you? Did I hear that right?" Issei's Mother said.

"You did." Rias said with a nod. "I hope it's not too much trouble. It is after all more marriage practice for him."

"..." Kenshin glanced away, face flushed scratching his cheek with an awkward grin. _"Considering that Rias and I could actually get married now...that's not far from the truth."_

"Aaahnn, what should we do Papa? Now we have two daughters now." Issei's Mother said.

"No doubt! It's a man's dream to have a lot of women! I was sure Issei could have fulfilled my childhood dream, but now you can in our place Kenshin-kun." Issei's father said crying tears of joy.

"_...Now I can definitely see the family resemblance Issei." Kenshin thought. _

"_No doubt." Issei replied. _

Kenshin felt Rias place her hand over his left hand and turned it to cup hers. It looked like a normal hand again, but that's only because the Ddraig's energy that was running through it had been extracted. It was a process that had to be repeated every few days by Akeno and Rias...sometimes just Akeno.

"_Ufufu, in a sense you giving up your arm turned out alright for you." Issei said. _

"_...Well...I can't argue that." Kenshin thought._

"Of course you can!" Issei's mother said. "You can room with A-"

"You might as well let her room with me." Kenshin said taking a drink of tea. "She's probably just going to sneak into my room and climb under the sheets with me anyway."

"Hai, I can't sleep unless he's in the bed with me." Rias said with a smile doing the same.

"Oh, well...she can, but she should room with a fellow girl." Issei's mother said. "Now Kenshin. I know you're a growing boy and all, but do try to control yourself, but on the off chance you can't do so, do use protection." She said.

"Or not, we could use a grandnephew or niece." Issei's father said.

"Pfft!" Kenshin and Rias both did a spit take. "Uncle, come on! We're not ready for that sort of thing yet!" Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha! Relax I'm only foolin'!" Issei's father said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and got up. "Alright, let's go move her stuff in." He walked outside and gaped. "Did this hill of luggage become a mountain? !"

"Ah, yes I guess it all didn't arrive yet." Rias said. "That should be it."

Kenshin stared at her incredulously. "There's no way I can fit it all in this house." He said.

"Oh, you let me worry about that." Rias said with a smile.

"Alright." Kenshin shrugged. "But I do this and I get anal." He said making Rias blush scarlet. "Haha, that's right I don't care how messy the house is, you gotta clean it you little pervert."

"..." Rias blinked owlishly until it hit her. "Oh! It's a play on words, right. Hahahaha."

"It's also a joke." Kenshin said. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Did...you just hold a grudge?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe." Kenshin said.

"Here, I'll help you." Asia said.

"That's OK I can handle it." Kenshin said, but Asia ignored him grumbling about Kenshin and Issei being someone with multiple wives and how it was against the lord's teachings."

"You do remember you're a devil right?" Kenshin asked. "And they apparently allow polygamy...wait do they?" He asked Rias.

"It's becoming more common, but it doesn't happen that often." Rias said with a shrug.

"OK, I was just wondering is all." Kenshin said.

_"Sweeeeetttt!" Issei said. _

"By the way Kenshin. When this is over you're going to need a bath, I'll be joining you." Rias said. "I'll even help you wash your back."

"Seriously?" Kenshin asked with a mild blush. "Well, if you want to, I guess that's OK. You'll need help washing yours too."

"Aaah! Geez if you're going to be bathing together I'm joining too!" Asia said forcefully. "Don't leave me out Chief, Kenshin-San!"

"Huh? !" Kenshin said raising a box over his head as the two got close to him.

"Is that supposed to be a war declaration Asia?" Rias asked

"I don't want to, but I also don't want to lose my love." Asia said with a pout.

"_The more I find out about women, the less I understand them." Issei said. _

"_Welcome to manhood." Kenshin thought. _

(break)

_That night. _

Kenshin had just finished reading his book that he kept in a seal on his wrist. _"Wow, I didn't know you were into erotica Kenshin." Issei said. _

"_It's a good book." Kenshin thought. "You ever hear of the saying 'Come for the porn, stay for the plot?'" _

"_No." Issei said. _

"_Well anyway. I'm getting sleepy." He thought with a yawn. _

"_Same here, I only stayed away because I was getting sucked into that book." Issei said. _

"_Yeah, night Issei." He thought._

"_Yaaaahhnnn...night..." Issei said._

Kenshin was about to doze off when he heard the door open then shut. Next he heard clothes shuffling around before he felt the bed space behind him sink, and a pair of soft globes of flesh press into his back.

"He's so warm..." He heard a voice shudder in delight.

"Someone feeling cold?" Kenshin said with a coy tone.

"Kenshin? You're awake?" She asked.

"I just finished reading a book." Kenshin said. "So, are you going to be laying with me again Rias?"

"Of course." Rias said. "But...seeing as you're awake, can you turn around?"

"Sure." Kenshin said turning around to face her. The next moment, her lips were on top of his.

She pulled away and giggled quietly. "I like doing that."

"I bet you do." Kenshin said.

Rias leaned in and set her head on his shoulder, wrapping herself around his arm. "Good night."

"Good Night." Kenshin said as she nodded off. Kenshin was getting there himself, but he had one last thought.

"_I never thought I'd actually think this, but...life is good." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: And down goes Phenex!

Kenshin: (slurring words) Wha? I won?

Rias: Yes, now come on. I need to get you over to Asia before you succumb to alcohol poisoning

Draconis: Could someone come over here and pick up this K. Firebird? (points at Raiser.)

Ravel: Yeeeesss. (Carries Raiser off)

Sirzechs: So what's next?

Draconis: Next...I suppose I'll do the in between stuff that only appears in anime form. And go do the familiar thing. (Nice sounding grammar right?) Before moving onto the next arc or Highschool DxD New.

Footnote

(1 ) This was actually an idea suggested to me by Kaore Ryu. Like I told you I didn't know how that would work as I think if she renounced her family name. She'd also lose her Rank and by extension her Peerage. But I decided to use it as a threat.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	7. Reunion with A Former Summon

Draconis: (warming his hands on an open flame)

Kenshin: What are you doing?

Draconis: I have no idea, I came up to Rias burning something and she strolled off. I was cold so I started warming myself on it.

Kenshin: Huh, mind if I roast some marshmellows?

Draconis: Gimme a couple and you can knock yourself out.

Kenshin: Done.

Issei: (comes up to them a half hour latter) ….What are you two doing?

Draconis: Rias started a fire, I was cold and Kenshin was hungry so we roasted marshmellows. Damn Kenshin you did good on these.

Kenshin: Eh, I feel like I could have left em in there for a half a minute longer.

Draconis: Meh, the fire's going out anyway. I wonder what she used to make the fire?

Issei: (pales) Wait, Drac...in chapter 2 didn't you joke about Chief burning my porn stash?

Draconis: Yeah, so?

Kenshin: Oooh man, that's why I keep what little I have in my seals.

Issei: (sobbing loudly) Daaaammmmiiittttt!

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 7

Reunion with a Former Summon

Draconis: Begin!

Kenshin was laying in bed stirring awake. "...?" Kenshin felt a side of his body was tied down. His left arm was in between something soft, as was his hand. He tried to move it, but when he did, he felt the ridge of his hand graze against a pair of ridges.

"Mm..!"

"?" Kenshin glanced over and saw the sleeping, slightly flushed face of Rias Gremory. He blinked as it all came back to him.

He had beaten Raiser after finding out he could marry Rias. She was now living here with him. This brought a smile to his face as he watched her sleep. He leaned in and pecked her on the nose.

"...Nn?" Rias stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mornin'" Kenshin said

"..." Rias smiled back. "Good morning." She said as she rose up and stretched. "Mnnnnnaaahh...!" She sighed loudly in relief.

Kenshin rose up and resisted the urge to glance down. "You know, one of these nights I'm just gonna decide to sleep in the buff too, you know that right?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rias said with a demure smile.

"I'm just saying, the next morning we could wake up in a very awkward position." Kenshin said.

"True." Rias said with a shrug. She got up and walked over to her clothes and picked them up. "I'm going to take a shower." She winked at him. "Feel free to join me. I could use some help washing my back again." She said as she left the room after sliding on her nightgown.

Kenshin got up and looked for his Kuoh uniform. _"She is...really forward now." Issei said. "I like it!" _

"_I feel like now, since she knows the two of us can get married and she actually likes me, that she's being a lot more flirty." Kenshin thought. _

"_Is that a problem?" Issei asked. _

"_No, I was just making an observation." Kenshin thought. _

"_Ah." Issei said with a nod. _

Kenshin gathered up his Kuoh uniform and made his way to the bathroom and walked in. Rias turned to him. "Decided to take me up on my offer huh?"

"Well we gotta be at Kuoh in the next hour so I really don't have a choice." Kenshin said with a shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised if Asia comes in here too."

"True." Rias said.

(break)

Kenshin, Rias and Asia were walking toward Kuoh. "Hey Rias." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Rias said.

"Because I'm a King, does that mean I'll be getting work just like you do?" Kenshin asked.

"Well not exactly, you haven't even begun to build a peerage yet so the types of work you could accept would be limited." Rias said. "For now, you'll probably be sent off on orders of suppression."

"Ah, just like my old job." Kenshin said with a shrug. Rias nodded.

"Yes, or you might be asked to hand out fliers for yourself." Rias said.

Kenshin slumped. "Again, Dammit..."

Rias laughed softly. "I'm sorry, but we all had to at some point."

"And the fact that I did most of Issei's for him means nothing?" Kenshin asked.

"_Hey!" Issei thought. _

"...Now that I think about it, you did think that you both were my pawns during that time, so...hah..." She sighed and muttered something under her breath. A pulse of magic went through the air. "There, all of the fliers you handed out for Issei have been changed to yours and your peerage's magic circle. Issei, you're going to have to get out there and do it for yourself." She said in a low tone.

"Riiiiiggghhhtttt..." Issei said as Kenshin held up his mirror. _"You're a dick Kenshin!" _

"_Neh heh heh." Kenshin thought. _

Later that day Kenshin and Asia walked into the Occult Research Club room. "Asia and Issei are done handing out fliers." Kenshin said.

"All of them? I deliberately gave Issei three times as much as I gave Asia." Rias said, surprise in her voice.

"_I friggin knew it!" Issei shouts. _

"I made sure he handed them all out. I even told Asia she could come back and rest, but she insisted upon staying, not wanting us to feel lonely." Kenshin said petting the former nun's head.

"W-Well, I know Kenshin-San and Issei-San have each other to talk to, but I have heard of people getting sick of each other." Asia said with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Well. If Issei keeps it up he'll be able be able to catch up in a week or so." Rias said.

"Neat." Issei said from the mirror.

"OK, so is there anything else?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, there is the matter of you and Asia, you're both done handing out fliers for good. One of you never was a pet and the other is ready to graduate." Rias said. "It's time for you both to get your own familiars."

"Oh that summon you had watching your mountain of luggage?" Kenshin sniped with a small grin.

"We got it all in didn't we?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I haven't the foggiest idea how, but we did." Kenshin said.

"Then drop it already." Rias sniped back, smiling at him. Kenshin shrugged in response. "Alright, for Asia who may not know what I'm talking about I'll summon her. She held her hands under chest level. Her magic circle flared to life for a moment before a bat popped out.

"Huh." Kenshin said extending his finger to allow it to land.

"Issei, you've met her before haven't you?" Rias asked.

"Huh?" Issei asked taking over for a moment.

"Lift her off." Rias said. Issei nodded and moved his hand upward making the familiar go airborne.

It transformed into a woman at about Rias' height with short brown hair, wearing a red dress top and a white skirt. "Oh, she's the person I got that flier from when I was still a human." Issei said.

"You mean you summoned Rias up to you? What kept you?" Kenshin asked from the mirror.

"My warp was interrupted by Raynare's allies." Rias answered. "If my brother hadn't brought you here when he did, I wouldn't have been able to reincarnate Issei."

"Why?" Kenshin and Issei both asked.

"Because you cannot reincarnate someone without their physical body." Rias said.

"Aaaahh...well thankfully he was there then!" Issei said with a paled expression.

"Hm?" Akeno said walking into the room with Kiba and Koneko. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, Chief says we're ready to get familiars...well Kenshin-San and I anyway." Asia said.

"Oh? Well if we're showing ours off, here's mine." Akeno said pointing at the floor. A blue magic circle flared to life and out popped a tiny green demon.

"Tiny demon?" Issei said.

"This is mine, Shiro." Koneko said as a white kitten appeared in her hands and immediately crawled up her shoulder and onto her head. She reached up and petted it with a smile on her face. Kenshin took back over and scratched behind it's ears. "You know how to care for cats?"

"Yeah, but that cat I used to have was a lot bigger and could control its size...and become a human with cat ears." Kenshin said while twitching his own ears.

"_?" Koneko stared at them. "Why am I only noticing this now." _She tugged him downward.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Are those real?" Koneko asked pointing at his ears.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

Koneko reached up and grabbed hold of them, softly rubbing them. "Hnn..." Kenshin's face flushed and he said. "Please don't..."

"Why?" Koneko asked.

"You ever scratched a cat's ears for awhile, then they started rolling around like they were in heat?" Kenshin asked.

"N-No." Koneko said glancing away with an embarrassed blush.

"Well for me and people like me, that is one very sensitive erogenous zone." Kenshin said.

"I...I see." Koneko said. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Kenshin said as he stood back up. "So, where do we go to get these familiars anyway?"

"Well..." Rias was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Who in the world would be comin' over here?" Kenshin asked.

"I know who it is. Come in!" Rias said.

In walked Sona flanked by her peerage. _"Th-That's!" Issei said. _

_"Who?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Shitiri Souna! The student body president of Kuoh Academy." Issei said. "The girl next to her is Shinra Tsubaki, the Vice President." _

"_Oh, I'm soooo scared." Kenshin thought with a sarcastic mental snort._

"So what brings you here Sona?" Rias asked.

"We've both acquired more servants and one of us acquired an ally." Sona said. She looked over at Kenshin. "However brash and ill mannered they might be."

"Living almost all of your life by your own rules will do that to you." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Yes. King of the Kuroshi Devils. You know, against it though she was. Rias' marriage to Raiser would have been a great boon to the Devil Race." Sona said.

"Oh? And I suppose you would have married him if it was you, Heiress of the Sitiri Devil Clan?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah...I can sense an abundance of dark magic within you, Rias has mentioned you before, and I hear one of the Four Satans came from your clan."

"You must be referring to my sister Serafall Leviathan." Sona said.

"...Do all the Satans have siblings going to this school?" Kenshin asked Rias.

"Maybe." Rias shrugged.

"To answer your question however...No." Sona said. "I wouldn't...absolutely not."

"Exactly, why ask someone else to do something you wouldn't do yourself?" Kenshin asked. "So this is your peerage?"

"It is." Sona said. "I'm surprised we haven't come up sooner."

"We've been busy. You know, having to take down a group of fallen angels, a rouge exorcist and this whole marriage issue, my mind has been all over the place." Rias said with a weary sigh. "This actually the first normal week I've had in a little while."

"Hm, I see. Well that is unfortunate." Sona said. "But it does make sense, we have decided to turn a blind eye to each other after all. I thought I'd come by and introduce ourselves to your new pieces and ally. Saji, introduce yourself."

"Right, I'm Saji Genshiro." A young man with sandy blonde hair wearing a Kuoh uniform, sans jacket said.

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei introduced.

"A-Asia Argento." Asia said feeling a little intimidated.

"Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kenshin said. "I'm guessing you're her pawn?"

"Eh? We're both pawns, man we're so similar." Issei said from the mirror.

"Hm, Mirror Communication. How interesting." Shinra said.

"To be compared to one of the three most perverted men on campus, my pride has been deeply wounded." Saji said.

"Oh please, like you don't have a kink or two in you." Kenshin said appearing next to Sona, his arm draped across her shoulders. "I'm gonna go ahead and say...girls with glasses and women of power?"

"?" Sona glanced over at him. _"When did he get there?" _

"How'd you know?" Saji said absentmindedly.

"Eh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"Aaah!" Saji gasped realizing what he said. "W-Wait, No!"

"Too late man, already out in the open." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Hey, I like girls with glasses too, nothin' wrong with it. Makes 'em look both cute and smart."

"W-Well th-that's true..." Saji said.

Kenshin walked by him patting him on the shoulder. "Relax, I'm just bustin' your chops." He said before whispering to him. _"A sudden confession when you two are by yourselves would probably work best." _

"_Well maybe you're wrong about me." Saji whispered back. _

"_If I am then fine." Kenshin said. "Just make sure you protect her. Powerful though they maybe, women like those two do have their vulnerable moments." _

"_Will do." Saji said. _

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sona asked.

"Eh, just giving Saji some training tips." Kenshin said. "I mean with how scrawny he is, he could use it."

"S-Scrawny? !" Saji shouts. "I'll have you know I'm very fit for my body size!" He removed his shirt. "See!"

"Keheheheheh, you don't wanna go there." Kenshin said. "But if you insist." He removed his shirt.

"Hmm, Saji...you are very fit, but Kenshin-San's body looks like it chiseled out of a marble block. Defined enough to allow maximum speed and strength of the size of his body." Sona said.

"A-Awww..." Saji said.

"Don't get so down man, I've been training everyday since I was a child." Kenshin said as they redressed. He glanced over. "Asia, are you OK?"

"H-Heeh? ! Y-Yeah I-I am." Asia said with flushed cheeks.

"Alright, enough screwin...around?" Kenshin said as Saji went over to Asia.

"I'm pleased to meet such a pretty girl like you." Saji said with a smile.

Issei took over Kenshin's body and cut in, squeezing Saji's hand painfully. "Hahaha, Saji-kun, I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"Nnngghh!" Saji grunted in pain.

"Let me rephrase that, if you touch her, you're fuckin' dead." Issei said with a smirk.

Saji jerked their hands up and squeezed down painfully on Issei's hand. "Hahaha, you wanna keep the hot blonde chick all to yourself, why am I not surprised at this coming from the one of the top three perverts in Kuoh? !"

"He's got an impressive grip." Kenshin said from the mirror referring to Saji. "Sorry about him." He said to Sona in reference to Issei.

"Likewise." Rias said with a smile.

"Same to you both." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

"I've just been given permission to obtain a familiar and I hear you're still handing out fliers Hyoudou." Saji said.

"I can't help that, most of mine were handed out by Kenshin before he realized he was a King!" Issei said.

"Hahaha!" Saji laughed.

"Given permission?" Kenshin said from the mirror. "But I'm a king, whose permission would I have to obtain to go get one?"

"No one, you can just go there." Sona said. "Someone would just need to show you the way."

"Well why not have a contest in the mean time. I don't plan on taking Asia and Kenshin there until sometime later anyway. Winner gets to go first." Rias said.

"Well considering he only appears once a month, sure. Why not?" Sona said. "I just hope it's not a Rating Game."

"Oh please, I could never get permission for that again." Rias said waving her hand dismissively. "Seeing as we attend an academy, why not settle this through sports."

"_Seems kinda pointless." Kenshin thought._

"_Like hell! It's gonna be great!" Issei gushed. _

_(break) _

_Next evening. _

The contest had been to play tennis, but between Sona, Shinra, Akeno and Rias...

"No winner could be determined." Koneko said holding up two broken rackets.

"Jeez, you two go hard at each other don't you?" Kenshin said.

"Oh, no more than you do in a spar." Rias said.

"And how would you know that? I've yet to have a sparring match with you or anyone else." Kenshin said.

"Brother filled me in a bit before the party." Rias said.

"I see, by the way what did you and Sona decide what the next contest would be?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a dodgeball game." Rias said.

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow but didn't say anything as he, Rias and the others made way toward the gym.

It got even stranger as Kenshin stood on the court watching them trade throws, Kenshin watched someone's clothes get burnt off by one of Rias' throws. "Kenshin-kun!" He turned and ducked as Akeno sprung over him and caught the ball that was being thrown right at his head. "S-Sorry, I don't really get what I'm supposed to do."

"Isn't it obvious, strike Sona's team out." Akeno said.

"Yeah, but...I really don't want to injure people and I'm not all that used to holding back." Kenshin said. A window broke and he turned to where Sona was standing. "Aren't you supposed to be against breaking school property? !"

"It will be repaired." Sona said

"President, focus on taking Kuroshi out first!" Saji said.

"What? ! Targeting me? !" Kenshin said as he dodged her throw. He turned and saw it coming back around. "Oh give me a break." He backflipped, plucking the ball out of the air and throwing it right at Saji. It struck him and bounced all the way back to Kenshin. "Hah! That's what you get you dick!" He shouts, throwing the ball back to Rias. He sighed and relaxed his body.

However in the next moment one of Sona's throws struck him right in the jewels. "Nngh? !" Kenshin crumpled to his knees. "Hhhooowwwww?" He squeaked out. His voice several octaves higher.

"...Oh my..." Sona said. "I wasn't anticipating that."

"Why do I not...believe you?" Kenshin groaned out getting to his feet.

"Fine to make up for it, I'll heal it myself. Saji sub in for me." Sona said walking over to Kenshin and grabbing his wrist.

"E-Eh? !" Kenshin said as Sona pulled him toward the locker room.

"?" Rias watched him get dragged off, but paid it no mind as she had to dodge out of the way.

Meanwhile Sona turned to Kenshin after they entered. "So, why don't you believe that hit was innocuous."

"Because you can control the ball when you throw it." Kenshin said.

"Maybe so, but my reaction time isn't perfect like yours was during both your fights with Raiser." Sona said.

"Well, I'm sorry for calling your integrity into question then. By the way mine wasn't perfect either. He was just grossly overconfident." Kenshin said before his legs twitched. "Ow..."

"Alright, I'm going to need you to remove your pants." Sona instructed, glancing away with the slightest of blushes.

"Y...You're not going to lay against me in the nude to heal me are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Wh-Wha? N-No." Sona stammered.

"O..OK." Kenshin said taking down his pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers. At her look he stared at her. "You said pants."

"You know what I meant." Sona said. "Come on, this is embarrassing for both of us."

"Alright." Kenshin said taking down his boxers.

Sona blinked. "Th...They get that big?" She said.

"Does the student council president have an inner pervert?" Kenshin asked.

"N-No, I've just...!" Sona protested.

"You've never seen one?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I have, but..." Sona's wrist was grabbed and pressed against Kenshin's groin.

"Just hurry up so we can be done with this." Kenshin said. "I may have experience, but exposing myself to someone is still somewhat embarrassing."

"Y-Yes, I feel the same." Sona said with a shy tone, usually reserved for when her sister was irritating her.

"So I hear your sister was one of the ones who got me my rank so I could become a king." Kenshin said.

"My sister did?" Sona asked. "Then it must have been proposed by Sirzechs-Sama, they usually vote together on things."

"Yeah, it was him, but could you thank her for me next time you see her?" Kenshin asked.

"S-Sure..." Sona said glancing away.

"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, the situation for one." Sona said.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "This...is pretty embarrassing. I'm surprised Issei's being quiet in there."

"Well...my sister fawns on me way too much." Sona said. "It's...really annoying."

"Aaahh, she's a Satan and you're trying to move out from her gigantic shadow eh?" Kenshin asked.

"Something like that." Sona said, nodding at him. "That, and I do face sort of the same problem Rias does, just on a lesser scale. I just want to achieve my own goal you know?"

"Which would be?" Kenshin asked.

"Well you notice how Kuoh has an abundance of devils within it's walls right?" Sona asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said. "By the way you can let up now, the pain's gone."

"Oh, right." Sona said taking her hand away. Kenshin got dressed as she went on. "Well I want to learn the school system here, so I can one day open up a school where our kind can learn to play the Rating Game and grow in strength no matter their rank. I mean, your power itself is only medium to upper medium rank right now, without Sirzechs-Sama and my sister you wouldn't be able to have a peerage."

"Aahh, so you want to change the ranking system's rules so they aren't so unfair." Kenshin said.

"Exactly." Sona said. "It's not fair that our Rating Game system is akin to the medieval jousting rules where only nobility could compete."

"Right?" Kenshin said. "Well, it's an admirable ambition and I wish you luck Sona. If you need any help you know how to find me."

"What's your ambition?" Sona asked. "I told you mine, so you tell me yours."

"I don't have one." Kenshin said. "Spending your life in a world that hated you, kinda gives only two choices, A: Rain destruction down on it, until someone kills you, or B: Try to live in peace despite it all. Mine was more B, than A." Kenshin said. "This is really the first time since it all started that I haven't had to worry about the safety of my loved ones as much as I did before."

"...I see, that...is unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that." Sona said.

"Hahahaha, don't sweat it." Kenshin said. "By the way, if you have to deal with the same stuff Rias does, then have you had to deal with suitors?"

"I have." Sona nodded. "Only I've already turned away my suitor."

"Oh? How'd that work out?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I challenged him to a game of chess and won. I told him I would not marry someone who wasn't smarter than I am." Sona said.

"Well...Hahaha." Kenshin scratched behind his head with a grin. "If we have an arrangement like the one I have with Rias, we better just break that off right now. I've only beaten her once out of the ten times we've played. I can't imagine what kind of nightmare it would be to play you."

"Hmhmhmhm, I suppose we should." Sona said with a smile. "Still, if you are ever up for a game, I'm always interested in a new opponent."

"I'll keep it in mind." Kenshin said as he left, waving as he did.

(break)

_A week later._

Rias' team had won the dodgeball game after Koneko had pegged Saji in the groin. They were currently walking in a random direction, being led by the Familiar Master, Zatouji. They had been attacked by a slime the disintegrated clothing. Issei hounded Kenshin to take it as his familiar, but ultimately the idea was shot down by way of the slime being killed by a Sprite Dragon that took a liking to Asia. She named it Rassei.

"Have you found anything you liked yet?" Zatouji asked.

"I haven't really found anything I like. I used to have a few familiars, so I'm looking for something like that." Kenshin said.

"Oh? What kinds did you have?" Zatouji asked.

Rias and the others listened in as well, curious about what Kenshin had tamed in the past. Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Well...the first one was a White Tiger." Kenshin said.

"A tiger? Like a full sized one?" Zatouji asked.

"Yup, tamed her when I was four years old." Kenshin said.

"Eh? !" Rias, Kiba, Asia and Issei all said.

"Ara Ara, Kenshin-kun was so strong so young?" Akeno asked.

"Interesting, you had a lot of power so early on, the others?" Zatouji asked.

"I'm not going into it." Kenshin said with a shrug. "You probably won't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Well, we do have something like what you mentioned here, she blew in a week and a half ago, all kinds of people have been trying to tame her tonight, but none have succeeded." Zatouji said.

"Lead the way." Kenshin said.

Zatouji nodded and led them deep into the forest. Soon they came to a clearing where a white tiger with black stripes was walking around. "Interested? I can let you have a shot at her."

"..." Kenshin watched the tiger walk. He sniffed the air. _"...Could it be?" _

He walked past Zatouji who nodded. "Alright ladies and gent, get back."

Kenshin let out a loud feline hiss getting the tiger's attention. She hissed back and approached Kenshin. She jumped at him tackling him to the ground. Kenshin used the momentum to go on top of the tiger. It swung it's left front paw at him. Kenshin rolled off and let her up only to throw himself into her side.

He took her back and bit into the back of her neck. She stood up and tried to run him off, crash him into trees, but nothing worked. Finally she laid down in exhaustion and Kenshin got off of her. "Do you recognize me?" He asked.

The tiger nodded. Kenshin nodded back and charged in a minute amount of his energy into her. She stood back up and headbutted Kenshin gently, wrapping her paws playfully around him, taking him to the ground. She started licking him making him laugh. "Hahahahaha, come on Sheena that's enough!"

The tiger got off of him. Kenshin stood back up and pet her head. "Could you transform into your human form?"

The tiger was obscured in smoke. When it cleared a woman wearing a pure white, off the shoulder kimono with no back showing off a generous amount of her fair white skin and her bust took it's place. She had long white hair that hung down to her knees, with black stripe like streaks going down it. She glanced at him with her ruby red eyes. "That was a good idea taking my back like that. I see you were paying attention when you saw the duels between my people." She said.

"But of course." Kenshin said.

"_Whoa ho ho! She is a knockout!" Issei said. "A wide hour glass figure, long exotic hair and eyes, and those boobs!" _

"_Gnome!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Nononononononono!" Issei said before getting knocked out by Gnome. _

"Something wrong?" Sheena asked.

"I have a second soul in my body now, and he was just ogling you like a kid in a candy store." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Something you never do." Sheena said with a small smirk.

"Don't make me punish you." Kenshin with a glare.

"Why not? It's been awhile." Sheena said.

"Ugh, do you want to be my familiar again or not you horny tigress?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure." Sheena shrugged. "And...please excuse me giving you trouble just now." She embraced him. "I'm really glad I found you again Kenshin. Things have been rough since you disappeared."

"...Rough, disappeared?" Kenshin asked.

"...Maybe I'm not the one who should explain. I was in Makai until very recently." Sheena said glancing away. "If you meet someone who was in Mundus Magicus before they arrived here. They'd probably have an easier time explaining things to you."

"..." Kenshin nodded. He walked back to Rias and the others. "Well, this is my familiar, Sheena. She was actually the tiger I tamed when I was four."

"It was a voluntary taming though. I just felt like helping to keep him safe when his father wasn't around, but...there were things I couldn't stop." Sheena said.

"I see, well I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you Sheena-San." Rias introduced.

"Akeno Himejima, my I didn't know Kenshin had tamed such a beautiful creature." Akeno said.

"Koneko Toujo...I like your hair." Koneko said.

"Asia Argento, nice to meet you." Asia introduced.

"Yuuto Kiba, when Kenshin first told us that, he neglected to mention it was voluntary." Kiba said.

"I was going for the shock value." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, you've made some interesting friends." Sheena said with a smile.

"Alright everyone it's time to go!" Zatouji said.

"Wait, don't I have to do some kind of ritual?" Kenshin asked.

"If she was already yours to begin with she shouldn't have been here, but now that you've claimed her she can stay, just summon her like you did before." Zatouji said.

"Alright. Sheena I'll see you later." Kenshin said waving at her.

"Alright. See you around." Sheena said as they left. She turned to Zatouji. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Follow me."Zatouji said.

Meanwhile, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Kiba had left the Occult Research Clubroom to either rest or finish up any work they left unattended to that day, leaving Rias and Kenshin alone. "Rias." Kenshin said.

"What is it? Do you need a question answered?" Rias asked.

"Could you get a hold of your brother some time soon?" Kenshin asked.

"?" Rias looked at him curiously. "Can't you?" She asked.

"I've been trying, but I keep getting told I can't speak to him. I figured you'd have better luck." Kenshin said.

"Well, he's been busy ever since that party. Is it urgent?" Rias asked.

"I just need to see him about checking into stuff back home." Kenshin said. "Sheena told me that things had been rough, and that I had disappeared."

"That is...concerning." Rias said recalling asking him about how he met her brother Sirzechs and he told her every detail. "Well...I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask. If you can't do it, it's fine." Kenshin said.

"OK, but for now." She smiled. "We should head home."

"Sure." Kenshin replied.

(break)

Issei and the others had cornered a rouge devil. His familiar was an insect that seemed to have a propensity for large boobs as it kept attacking Akeno's until Koneko grabbed it and crushed it. "You betrayed your master so if you don't give in now, I'll be forced to destroy you." Rias said. "Your choice."

Koneko threw out the crushed insect and it disintegrated "This was his familiar...it reminds me of Issei-Senpai."

"_Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. _

Issei slumped. "I'm sorry I'm like an insect. "

"My my Koneko-Chan, you do have a point." Akeno said.

"So what will it be?" Rias asked.

"I'll go quietly." The Rouge said. He leered at her with a wide smirk. "That is a lovely chest you have there by the way, Princess of Ruin."

Kenshin took control of his body. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't undress my housemate with your eyes."

"Oh like you don't do it yourself Elemental Dragon." He countered.

Kenshin allowed a small smirk to spread across his face. "I don't have to."

He was warped away and Rias turned to Kenshin with a leer. "Did you have to say that last part?"

"What?" Kenshin said.

"The way you said it made it seem like I just bare my breasts at your request." Rias said.

"Who here gets into whose bed in the nude?" Kenshin asked. "That's all I was referencing."

"OK..." Rias said sighing to herself.

"That rouge devil reminds me of Issei-Senpai." Koneko said.

Issei took control again and slumped. "I'm sorry I am the way I am?"

The next day Kenshin glanced out of the window. _"Last night was weird." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah. That Devil we encountered was pretty strange." _

Kenshin leaned back in his chair. "Him and his familiar were both focused on boobs." He muttered.

"Boobs? !"

"!" Kenshin sat up as Matsuda got in his face. He groaned. "What do you two want?"

"You and Rias Gremory have been walking to school together every morning recently! Most of the time arm in arm! What gives? !" Motohama said.

"She moved out of her parent's place and into mine, so what?" Kenshin asked.

"Whhhaaaaaaaaatttt? !" Matsuda and Motohama shout.

"Now what do you want? If that was all I swear to fu-!"

"Have you noticed that girls have not been showing up to school lately?" Motohama asked.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Now that you mention it...a lot of 'em have been absent."

"Yeah, just the busty ones too." Matsuda said before he and Motohama started crying comically. "If this keeps up, Kuoh Academy will be flattened!"

"Aren't you into flat chests anyway?" Kenshin asked Matsuda. "That sounds like it'd be heaven for you."

"...Oh yeah..." Matsuda said with a dreamy expression.

Kenshin took this opportunity to slip away. He immediately ran into Akeno. "Huh? Akeno-San, what's up?"

"Chief Rias wants to see you, she's going to check out that rouge's lab and thinks you'd be able to give her a hand." Akeno informed.

"Aaaahh." Kenshin nodded. "Thanks. Um...where is she right now?"

"At the front of the school." Akeno said..

"Right, thanks Akeno-San." Kenshin said waving as he left.

He made his way toward the outside where Rias was waiting. "Sorry, I just now ran into Akeno-San." Kenshin said.

"It's OK, let's go." Rias said.

A couple of hours later they arrived at the rouge's lab. "Jeez. I'm not sure if he was experimenting with the occult or cooking up drugs." Kenshin said.

"Ugh...this isn't telling us anything." Rias said rubbing her temples. "I'm pretty sure he cleaned this place out of any intelligence we could possibly glean out. All we know is what we already knew going in, that he was research Chimeras."

"Then I guess we wait for the higher ups to finished interrogating." Kenshin shrugged. "I wasn't the Intel guy in my organization, I was the hitman."

"Right." Rias said, nodding toward him. "Well, let's go." She said warping back to the Occult Research Club room. Kenshin followed close behind. The two sat on the couch. "So...what do we do until then?"

Kenshin glanced over at her. "Well, I've got an idea." He said with a smile.

"..." Rias smiled back. "I accept." She said leaning in close.

"..." Kenshin mirrored this action as their eyes narrowed shut, their lips moving closer and closer together.

"Ahem." A small hologram of Grayfia said standing on the table.

"!" The two split apart like they had been burned. "U-Uhm! H-Hey Grayfia-San!" Kenshin said with a caught red handed expression on his face.

"Wh-What is it? We were waiting on you to get in touch and nothing else!" Rias hastily said.

"Y-Yeah! W-We weren't about to like...make out or anything!" Kenshin said. "Right Rias?"

"C-Certainly not!" Rias said with flushed cheeks.

"I see...Ojou-Sama, while Kenshin-San maybe your newest suitor and you are quite fond of him...do exercise some restraint while you're on the clock." Grayfia said. "That goes for you as well Kenshin-San."

"Hai..." Kenshin and Rias both said in deflated tones.

"_Yeah, you do realize you have an audience, right?" Issei grumbled. "Lucky bastard, gets to make out with Chief anytime he wants. I can't do that!" _

"_Here's a hint, think of going to sleep when you see us about to do anything." Kenshin thought. "You'll fall asleep immediately." _

"_Really? How will that help?" Issei asked. _

"_You'll see." Kenshin thought._

"So anyway Grayfia, what is it?" Rias asked.

"The stray you captured was researching monsters specifically a unique chimera." Grayfia said. "That's all we have at this moment, I'll get back to you when we find more out."

"Hey, could you tell Sirzechs I need to see him about something?" Kenshin said.

"Yes, what is he up to? I couldn't even get a hold of him." Rias asked.

"He's just been really busy." Grayfia said. "I'll let him know you wish to speak with him Kenshin-San, but it might be awhile before he can get to you. You might have to wait until he has to visit Kuoh himself."

"That's fine." Kenshin said. "I just need him to know I need to see him, I understand that being a Satan is a busy position to be in."

"Alright. I'll talk to you when we know more." Grayfia said as she disappeared.

The next moment Akeno and Koneko walked in. "We found the Chimera the alchemist was researching." Koneko said

"Where's Yuuto?" Rias asked.

"He opted to stay behind with Asia to observe it, and make sure it doesn't move." Akeno said.

"Well, let's go." Kenshin said.

By the time they got to it's position deep in the forest, it was nighttime. "What is this, a botanical demon?" Kenshin said.

"Looks that way." Rias said.

"Nothing's happened so far." Kiba said.

"Yes, we've been here for hours and it hasn't done anything." Asia said.

Kenshin glanced to his left. "Get down." Kenshin said.

Everyone ducked down. Two girls dressed in sleepwear approached it. A yellow dragon shaped head poked out and extended four vines that attached to their breasts. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Is...that thing sucking on their breasts?"

"It looks like it." Kiba said.

"Shouldn't we destroy it?" Issei asked as Kenshin held up a mirror.

"From what we've learned the process isn't fatal." Kiba said. "These two should be fine."

Sure enough. The creature finished it's sucking upon their breasts and they turned around and left the area. "So...it sucks on their nipples and then the victim just leaves." Kenshin said. "I assume it's stealing energy from them?"

"That's what we're guessing." Akeno said with a nod.

"Well then it's a good thing we found it, now it can be dealt with and destroyed." Rias said stepping out in front of it.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Not the best idea...seriously I could have cleaved that thing down with my naginata using Sylph...whatever." Kenshin said stepping out next to her with Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Asia behind them.

It turned to them and growled, extending many vines at them. "Please." Kenshin said slicing them apart as the others attacked. "Huh?" He said as they regrew at double numbers. "Damn! Everyone, it's like a hydra, the more we cut up the more they multiply!" He looked around and saw that only he and Kiba were still on the ground. He looked up and saw Asia, Rias, Koneko and Akeno were all bound up in the air.

"D-Don't stare!" Rias shouted at him.

"I'm not meaning to!" Kenshin shot back. "Wait, are your clothes melting? !"

"My my, what a naughty little plant monster you are!" Akeno said

"Every man's fantasy..." Koneko said.

"Damn, this makes attacking it difficult." Kiba said.

"Yeah no kidding." Kenshin said.

"_You're drooling." Undine said. _

"_Dammit Issei!" Kenshin thought wiping his mouth. _

"_Not my fault your checking them out!" Issei retorted. _

"My my, what a jam we've got ourselves in!" Akeno said, still in her usually cheerful tone.

"Is she enjoying this?" Kenshin muttered.

"It's so slippery and gross." Koneko said in slight disgust.

"My uniform is so slippery!" Asia whined.

"I wouldn't call it that, more like slimy, a slime that melts off clothes!" Rias cried out.

"So like that familiar Issei wanted me to get?" Kenshin asked Kiba.

"Something like that." Kiba said. "Chief, can't you throw it all off with your magic? !"

"I can't concentrate it!" Rias said. "Koneko, can't you rip them all off with your strength?"

"Too slippery, can't get a good angle." Koneko informed.

"I can't focus my lightning magic either!" Akeno said.

"If this keeps up..." Kiba said.

"They'll all be buck naked!" Issei said.

"_Get back in here!" Kenshin shouts. _

"This is wonderful, no, I mean it's horrible!" Issei gushed.

"Issei, either give Kenshin back control or start fighting!" Rias ordered.

"I'm back." Kenshin said taking his cards out. At the same moment, the chimera released Asia and Koneko, letting them drop to the ground.

Kenshin dove and caught Asia. "Are you two OK?" He asked as Koneko landed.

"Y-Yes..." Asia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine." Koneko said. "Why not summon your familiar?"

"Because of her human form." Kenshin said. Koneko nodded.

"Why did it let Koneko and Asia go?" Rias said before one of the suckers attached itself to her right nipple. "Aaahnn!"

"I-It's limiting itself to our breasts!" Akeno said. "Aahn!"

"S-Such l-lewd movements...!" Rias said. "It's sucking out our energy!"

"How magnificent...no how perverted..." Issei said as he forced Kenshin's hand to hold up a mirror.

"What the? Do you get more strength to take me over with how much more perverted things become? !" Kenshin snapped.

"Sucking up energy from a girl's boobs! Damn him!" Issei cursed.

"But why the breasts?" Kiba asked.

"Don't ask something so obvious, I'd love to be up there sucking on them with it!" Issei said.

Kenshin facepalmed. "Don't sympathize with the enemy you idiot!"

"Sympathize nothing! I'm envious of that monster!" Issei shouts. "Fuck you, boob sucker! !"

"That reminds me though, weren't all the girls missing school time large breasted?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, they were!" Kiba said.

"So this thing is like Issei-Senpai if he were a plant monster." Koneko bluntly stated.

"Oh most definitely." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Go fuck yourself Kenshin." Issei snapped.

"D-Don't argue amongst yourselves! Do some-aahn!" Rias shouts.

"A high ranking devil should not emit such an obscene voice." Grayfia said appearing in hologram form in front of Rias.

"Let's trade places and see if you can keep quiet!" Rias snapped, glaring weakly at her.

"I'd rather not." Grayfia said. "Anyway we've found that the chimera sucks energy away from large breasted girls."

"We know that already! It's what's happening right now...yyyaaahhh!" Rias whined.

"Moreover, it has another ability." Grayfia said.

Kenshin looked over. "...Is that thing sprouting boobs? !"

"If a girl were to eat the fruit that this monster bears, her bust will grow much larger, no matter how small she was previously." Grayfia said.

"What? !" Issei said in shock.

"So says the Rouge Devil." Grayfia said. "He said...'if a girl's breast grows so does her heart, and so to the men's hearts will soar with dreams. Flat chests are sinful. Flat chests are cruel. Hark the dawn of the big breasts era. Breast and Peace...he shouted most of that."

"Breast...and...peace? He had such an admirable dream!" Issei said crying tear of admiration.

"Well, no matter. That thing's comin' down." Kenshin said moving his Sylph card toward it's slot. Before he could get it in there he heard a tree being pulled up from the ground and turned to see Koneko holding one over her head. "Uhm...Koneko-Chan, I got this..."

"Flat chests are sinful...flat chests are cruel..." Koneko said with a glare. "I'll destroy you."

"Shit!" Kenshin ducked down as she swung the tree into the chimera. "Way to go Rouge Devil, you pissed her off."

"Hmph...I know I don't have a chest like Chief's or Akeno-San, but I don't need my face rubbed in it..." Asia pouted quietly as Koneko threw the tree at it.

"Alright! Kiba get Rias and Akeno-San. I'll cut this fucker down!" Kenshin said moving his Sylph card toward it's slot.

"Wait!" Issei said taking control of Kenshin's card hand and one of his tails making it hold a mirror.

"What the? ! Issei let go!" Kenshin shouts.

"Chief!" Issei said ignoring Kenshin.

"Wh-What?" Rias said.

"Let this poor monster go! I think he's the perfect ambassador to make all of men's dreams come true!" Issei said.

"How can you say that? !" Rias said.

"You know not all men prefer large breasts." Kenshin said. "Hell some men even prefer other men."

"Why does your perverse switch have to flip on at such a crucial moment like this?" Rias asked.

A vine smacked Kenshin. "Hey!" Kenshin snapped.

"My my, what a problem!" Akeno said.

"This monster will release flat chested girls from their insecurities." Another vine smacked Kenshin. "Just as that rouge devil said, looking at those boobs will make men rise to action!" Another smack.

"Just wait for me to get free chimera, I'll slice you to bits!" Kenshin yelled.

"Hey buddy! I'm trying to stick up for you, stop pissing off my element using friend here!" Issei said.

"Stand aside, this chimera is mine." Koneko said.

"Oh no it ain't. This thing thinks it can molest whoever it wants and smack me around and get away? ! Screw that!" Kenshin said. "Now LET! ME! GO! ISSEI!" He shouts.

"I won't stand aside! Look at that up there Koneko-Chan. If you ate that fruit you could get huge boobs yourself!" Issei said.

"That would look out of place on her body!" Kenshin shouts.

The next moment the fruit was cut in half as Kiba rushed by, cutting Rias and Akeno free. "Haaah, Issei sure is causing us all strife."

"Tell me about it." Kenshin grumbled.

"I'm just thinking about the hopes and dreams of all girls in this world!" Issei said.

"Sheesh, would you just drop it...we have a job to do." Kenshin muttered.

"Just shut up and listen Issei." Rias said.

"R-Right!" Issei said, fear in his voice, not wanting to incur her wrath.

"If you let Kenshin destroy this monster, you can do as you please to my breasts and Akeno's all night long." Rias said.

"What? !" Kenshin and Issei shout.

Issei struggled with the thought for a long while before Kenshin was able to move his hand again. "Alright! Potential boobs do not compare to the boobs in front of us!" Issei said.

"Finally! Fuck!" Kenshin said placing his Sylph card into it's slot. _"Kazerin!" _Kenshin shouts throwing his naginata through the monster and making roll around and slice through it again and again until it was in pieces too small for regeneration.

"And that's that..." Kenshin said casting away his naginata and putting away his card.

Rias and Akeno used magic to restore their clothes and the latter did the same for Asia and Koneko. "Alright, let's head back." Rias said.

"Wait, Chief, Akeno-San." Issei said taking control of Kenshin's body. "As promised, do I get to have my way with your boobs all night?" Issei said before turning around and giggling perversely, muttering about wondering whose was better. Rias walked over and bonked him on the head with her fist and walked away. "Eh? Chief?"

"...Nope." Rias said. "You were a bad boy...so the deal is off." She said turning around smiling at him, sticking her tongue out.

"A-Are you kidding me? !" Issei said.

"Hahahahaha! Sucker!" Kenshin laughed as he took control back.

"Yes, as a matter o' fact. You need to be punished for trying to protect the enemy." Rias said.

"You let me handle that." Kenshin said with a grin. "I have just the thing in mind."

"N-Nooooo! !" Issei cried out from the mirror Kenshin held up.

"Ok, Koneko you can leave it to Kenshin to punish Issei." Rias said.

Kenshin turned to see Koneko cracking her knuckles. "Hmmm...on second thought I have a better idea." Kenshin said. "Koneko-Chan come here." Kenshin said as he ordered Gnome to knock Issei unconscious. Koneko walked up to him and he whispered into her ear. "Sound good?"

"I can actually come into your mental training area?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, but you might be nude to begin with. It's a kink in the spell no one ever worked out." Kenshin said. "Just think of clothes and you'll have them."

"OK." Koneko nodded. Kenshin placed his hand on her head and muttered something under his breath. She fell unconscious and Kenshin grabbed her and carried her in his arms.

"Hm?" Rias said. "What's going on?"

"Koneko's using Issei as a punching bag right now. I'm sure she'll go easy on him, just enough to get the point across." Kenshin said. "Where does she live by the way? I'll need to take her home."

"She lives in an apartment complex with Akeno and Kiba, all in separate rooms." Rias said. "They should be able to help you get there."

"Hm? Kenshin-kun wants to go home with us? Ara ara!" Akeno said with a smile.

"...Y-You make it sound more serious than it actually is." Kenshin said glancing away with a blush.

"Nonsense, having a boy come into her home is an important step in a girl's life." Akeno said. "Koneko-Chan might be embarrassed if you're in her home when she wakes."

"M-Maybe so." Kenshin said. "But it has to be done regardless."

As they walked Koneko eventually came to. "H...Huh?"

"Evening." Kenshin said.

"Ah, looks like she finished sooner than we thought." Akeno said. "Do you mind escorting her home Kenshin-kun?"

"Ah, sure." Kenshin said. Akeno nodded and she and Kiba left. Rias turned to him. "Asia and I will be waiting for you at home."

"Got it." Kenshin said. Rias nodded and disappeared with Asia.

Kenshin placed Koneko down and they walked toward her apartment. "So, how's Issei?"

"I knocked him unconscious and buried him up to his neck in sand." Koneko answered.

"Ouch." Kenshin said. "Ahhh I'll go in and dig him out tomorrow."

"Your training area is a beautiful place." Koneko said.

"Isn't it?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Are floating rocks normal where you come from?" Koneko asked.

"In one place they are. The other was like it is here." Kenshin answered.

"By the way...how did you know where my ears were?" Koneko asked.

"Well, if you remember you're not the only one with cat ears anymore." Kenshin said twitching his ears. "My other clan, the Tsuki was a clan composed of feline type youkai of varying species. My familiar, Sheena was actually a distant relative."

"So...in your world there's more people like us?" Koneko said.

"...well...not so much anymore.." Kenshin said with a saddened smile. "Almost all of 'em are gone because of me, only my sisters and my mother remain that I know of."

"I-I see." Koneko said. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Kenshin pet her head. "Hahaha, no need to worry. I've put it behind me...thanks to everyone."

"Even me?" Koneko asked.

"You're my friend aren't ya?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Do you consider me a friend?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You haven't done anything to suggest otherwise." Kenshin said.

"You also don't know much of anything about me." Koneko critically said.

"And? You'll open up when you're ready." Kenshin said.

"...Thank you.." Koneko said glancing away.

"Not a problem. Now, do you want me to continue walking you home, or do you want me to leave? I'm good with either." Kenshin said.

"No, I'm enjoying your company Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko said.

"Oh, why thank you." Kenshin said with a wide grin.

(break)

_The next day. _

"So...your idea for thanking us for our service in the Rating Game is going to the beach?" Kenshin said as Rias was in a changing booth.

"Is that a problem?" Rias asked.

"I didn't say that." Kenshin shrugged. "I could use some time soaking in the ocean water. My body's been sore as hell lately. Probably another aftereffect from using Salamander." _"When does that go away again?" He thought. _

"_Learn to summon us all at once and we'll talk." Salamander said. _

"_Fine..." Kenshin thought. _

"By the way, if you were warping here anyway, why didn't you just change at the clubroom?" Kenshin asked.

"Well they have the changing rooms here. No one else is present so I thought I'd make use of them." Rias said.

"By the way, how did you reserve this place anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"I had Akeno place a sign saying 'Due to increased shark activity beach has been closed for the day' on the pass leading here." Rias said.

"...Couldn't you just rent the land out?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"That would be irresponsible of me to do." Rias said.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin said.

Rias finally finished changing and walked out. "So what do you think?" She asked doing a twirl for him.

"Aaaaahh..." Kenshin gaped slightly, his nose dripping blood as she spun around. The swimsuit was purple in color and was shaped like a 'V' covering only her areola and her genitalia. Kenshin grabbed his head and forced his mouth shut and smacked himself. Rias giggled at him in response.

"So you like it?" Rias said with a smile.

"Like...is an understatement." Kenshin said absentmindedly. "W-Wait! Aaaah I'm turning into Issei!"

"_You say that like it's a bad thing! At least you're being honest with her! I love it!" Issei gushed with a grin._

Rias giggled at him again and walked up to him, taking his hand. "You know, as long as it's you, I don't mind it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to make it seem like all I do is lust after a nice body." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhmhm, I understand." Rias said as they walked outside.

Time passed. Kenshin either went swimming, lounged on the sand with Rias, or helped Koneko and Asia build a sandcastle. "I'll come over and swim with you in a bit Akeno-San, right now I wanna take five."

"OK!" Akeno called out as she dived into the water.

Rias, who was laying on her back rose up and turned her head to Kenshin. "Kenshin, could you put some suntan lotion on me?" She asked.

"Sure, which side we workin' on first?" Kenshin asked.

"We'll start with the back." Rias said with a smile as she laid down. "Make sure you don't miss a spot."

"Ok, let's just get your hair out of the way." Kenshin said grabbing hold of her crimson locks and moving them to the side. He took the container of suntan lotion and spread it across his hands. However his hand jerked and he bobbled it, trying to catch it, allowing it to splash on her back.

"Aaahn!" Rias cried out. "That was cold!" She complained.

"S-Sorry!" Kenshin said. He went to spread it around only for his hand to jerk again as he leaned forward. His hand slid across her towel and he landed on her back.

"K-Kenshin, wh-what are you doing? !" Rias shouts reprimandingly.

"It's not me!" Kenshin said. _"Issei!" Kenshin thought. _

"_What?" Issei said. "I helped too, I'm doing something." _

"You could have asked for control at any time you idiot!" Kenshin said out loud.

"This is Issei? !" Rias said as she and Kenshin slipped around and ended up with his face in her chest.

"He's screwing with me, someone help me up!" Kenshin said.

"Haaaiii." Asia said walking toward them. She slipped on the excess lotion and ended up tangled in the pile with them.

"..." Kenshin stared at the sky. His left hand was in the bottom of Asia's bikini while his right hand was groping Rias' breasts. "...How did this happen?" He muttered.

Later Issei was buried up to his neck in sand with Rias standing over him. "I-I'm sorry?" He said.

"I'd given you a pass if that was a accident, but you purposefully did what you did, so this is your punishment." Rias said as she walked away. "He's all yours Koneko."

"Let 'er rip." Kenshin said taking control for a moment as a watermelon was placed on either side of his head.

"_Won't this hurt you too? !" Issei thought. _

"_I can ignore pain better than you." Kenshin said with a smirk. _

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait! A-aren't you supposed to wear a blindfold when you do this? !" Issei said.

"Usually yes..." Koneko said as she walked up to him with a bat in hand.

"A-At least c-c-close your eyes before you swing and hit the watermelon!" Issei cried out in fright.

(smack!)

(break)

_The next day._

Kenshin was sleeping on the couch curled up in a feline like manner as Akeno walked in. She stared at him. "Ara Ara..." She murmured with a smile. "He looks so cute like that, I almost don't wanna disturb him." She walked over to him and started rubbing his ears which made Kenshin emit a purring sound. Her face flushed as she giggled. _"Oh my! He even purrs like a cat!" _

"Knock it off or I'm ripping your clothes off and dragging you to bed with me." Kenshin said as he got up and started stretching in a cat like manner. "Erg...damn feline instincts."

"Is something wrong?" Akeno asked.

"Remember? What you were just doing arouses me." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Ooohhh." Akeno said with a nod.

"So what's up?" Kenshin asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well today I've decided to give you special, private training, Kenshin-kun." Akeno said with a wink.

"Eh? What's the occasion?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms. "I've heard of private study sessions, but private training?"

"Oh my...are you saying you don't want to learn from me?" Akeno said leaning forward, smiling at him.

Kenshin's eyes were drawn to her face and breasts, while Issei's eyes were drawn to the reverse. "Th-That's n-not what I said, I was just wondering why, you haven't asked before now."

"_She's doing this on purpose!" Issei said. "She wants us to look!" _

"_I fucking hate you!" Kenshin mentally, comically snapped. "You're doing THIS on purpose by making me make it seem more obvious that I'm looking!" _

"A-Anyway, I'll gladly accept all you are willing to share with me." Kenshin said. _"Alright Issei, try that sleeping thing I told you about." _

"_Alright." Issei shrugged. _

"Ufufu..." Akeno giggled.

Ten minutes later, Kenshin stood in the same room in his swimming trunks. "Um, I changed into my swimming clothes Akeno-San." Kenshin informed.

"We aren't going to swim." Akeno said, walking out wearing a thin white robe that barely stretched past the top of her hips with her hair tied up.

"..." Kenshin stared.

"_Oh...my...lord..." Issei muttered in his sleep with a nosebleed._

"_Agreed..." Kenshin thought._

"Aah, well then what kind of training is it then?" Kenshin asked.

"Let's begin!" Akeno cheerfully said.

Kenshin looked up to see Akeno's magic circle appear. "A magic circle, what the-brrbbrbgghhh!" He tilted his head back down as a downpour of water hit him full force. "What the...?"

"This is the water purification training." Akeno said walking under the downpour with him.

"Aaah? !" Kenshin said seeing her robe instantly becoming see through.

"Alright, let's meditate." Akeno said. "We'll unify our spirits as one."

"_Oh yeah! Let's unify both spiritually and physically!" Issei said in his sleep_

"_SHUT! UP!" Kenshin thought with a full on blush forgetting Issei was sleeping._

"Are you OK Kenshin-kun? You seem a little under the weather." Akeno said with a look of concern on her face.

"Huh, oh I-I'm fine." Kenshin said. "So...do we sit down?"

"Of course." Akeno smiled and sat down in front of him. Kenshin sat down in front of her and both went into a meditative pose. However, Kenshin just couldn't focus. He cracked one of his eyes open and looked Akeno over.

"_...Dear lord...I can't keep my eyes off of her." Kenshin thought. "Hmm...I wonder what it'd be like to get her and Rias in the same ro- Oh lord I'm turning into Issei again!" _

"_Uuuwah! That's an amazing idea!" Issei shouts in his sleep with perverted glee. _

"_Ugh...I guess he heard me somehow." Kenshin thought. He saw Akeno's left eye open and immediately closed his own. _

"Ufufu...you look good getting drenched like this." Akeno said with a lick of her lips. "I could just eat you up."

"Ah...hahahaha..." Kenshin laughed. "Well well...I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified."

"Oh? You mean you don't have any sentiments toward me?" Akeno asked winking at him.

"U-Uhm..." Kenshin said with a nervous expression.

"Hmhmhmhm...your expression says it all...so...why don't we get started right here under the waterfall?" Akeno said with a leer.

"Uhhhnnnn." Kenshin fainted with a mild nosebleed.

"Oh no! I have to administer CPR right away!" Akeno said cutting the flow of her magic off.

When Kenshin came to his lips were attached to Akeno's who breathed into him. He felt a tongue wriggling around in his mouth that didn't belong to him and she pulled back as a string of saliva connected the two. He fainted again

"Uhhnnn." Kenshin awoke back on the couch.

"The mental part of your training is over." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked up to see Akeno wearing a dry robe, holding a tray with a glass on it.

"You seem exhausted so I made this for you." Akeno said. "It's a parfait, please enjoy it."

"You made it?" Kenshin asked, receiving a nod. "Well, it'd be rude not to." He extended his hand to take the parfait. Only for his finger to bump the glass forward, spilling the parfait all over Akeno and knock the glass to the floor.

"Aah!" Akeno gasped at the feeling of the cold treat splashing against her.

"Aah! I-I'm sorry!" Kenshin apologized.

"My oh my..." Akeno said with a smile. "You're a clumsy one aren't you Kenshin-kun?"

"Ahh...i-in my defense I had just come to again." Kenshin said.

"Even though I had made it just for you." Akeno said. "I at least wanted you to taste it."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"Well, could I get you to lick it?" Akeno asked.

"E-Eh? !" Kenshin said.

"Well, there is a lot of cream on my breasts...I'd recommend you lick it off quickly." Akeno said subtly shaking her chest from side to side.

"_I-Is she intentionally doing this or am I dreaming? !" Kenshin thought. _

"Oh my...it's getting very sticky now..." Akeno said with a playful whine.

"F-Fine...I-I'll lick it..." Kenshin said.

"Please do...Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

Kenshin leaned in, bringing his head to her right breast and licking her nipple. "Aaaahnn!" Akeno cried out.

"..." Kenshin swirled his tongue around the digit as Akeno giggled. "It tickles a little, but how does it taste?" She asked.

"It's...amazing..." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Then maybe we can enjoy it together." Akeno said scooping up some of the parfait in between her breasts and placing it on her outstretched tongue.

Kenshin stared again. _"She wants me to...oh hell...A man can only take so much!" He thought as he took her tongue into his mouth." _He felt his tongue being pushed against and opened his eyes seeing Akeno's eyes staring back at them. She pulled back and giggle.

"Mmhmhmhm...thank you Kenshin-kun." Akeno said. "But it's time for you to wake up."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"!" Kenshin shot up off the couch fully clothed. "Huh?" He looked around. "A dream, but...it felt so real."

"What did?" Rias said walking into the room with Akeno in tow.

"Nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"Well, could you take Issei out to hand out the rest of his fliers, he's almost finished entirely.

"Can do." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

"Hm? What's up Akeno-San?" Kenshin asked.

"Training earlier today was really fun, we should do it again sometime." Akeno said with a smile.

"...!" Kenshin's face went scarlet. "Uhm! S-Sure, gotta go bye!"

Rias turned to Akeno with a critical look. "Akeno...what happened earlier?"

Akeno walked toward the door saying. "Just training, nothing more."

"_It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream!" Kenshin repeated in his head. "It's only been a few days and I've already kissed another woman!" _

"_It was a dream...a dream come true! That was awesome! Why didn't you tell me about that earlier? !" Issei said. "It's like it was happening to me instead of you!" _

"_Not now!" Kenshin thought he tried to put as much distance between him and the Occult Research club room as possible so he could think._

_(Chapter end) _

Draconis: Holy crap, I didn't know the first series had so many specials. I guess I'll pick this back up next chapter and start on the next arc as well.

Rias: Aren't most of the specials pretty short?

Draconis: All except for two which are OVAs. One of which I've just covered in this chapter.

Kenshin: So does this mean what I think it means?

Draconis: Yup. Triple post. I don't wanna leave this unfinished.

Kenshin: Alright. It's probably for the best anyway.

Draconis: Still it may be a little bit before it gets posted.

Anyway, I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out.


	8. A Piece of the Legendary Blade?

Draconis: Alright, let's get a move on.

Asia: You seem like you're in a hurry?

Draconis: Do I?

Kenshin: Here. (tosses Draconis a couple of his smokes) Light those up and kick back.

Draconis: ...but I have to write.

Kenshin: Smoke 'em after!

Draconis: (shrug)

Asia: Kenshin-San, are those the ones with the funny smell? What are they?

Kenshin: (sweats) Uhm...gotta go bye! (leaves)

Draconis: Just like at the end of last chapter.

Asia: (turns to Draconis.) Draconis-San, what are those things you have him using?

Draconis: (stares) …..No...I can't do it...I just can't do it. (leaves)

Asia: (pouts) What's the big deal? !

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 8

A Piece of the Legendary Blade?

Draconis: I'll be taking care of the last three specials and the second OVA, but I'll be getting to the start of the next arc Begin!

(break)

Rias walked into Kenshin's bedroom. "Kenshin?" She said only to find him sitting on the floor meditating. She went down on her hands and knees in front of him and stared.

"..." Kenshin felt someone's eyes on him and cracked his left eye open. "Whoa? !" Kenshin said falling back on his hands. "D-Dammit Rias you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"S-Sorry." Rias said."Are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin said. "What is it?"

"Well...Akeno told me about your training session with her." Rias said.

Kenshin paled. _"Whelp...I've lived a full life." He thought_

"_I-I haven't! Make something up!" Issei shouts. _

"Don't worry it's fine." Rias said.

"It is?" Kenshin said. "Ah! Uhm...I mean...It is?" He said in dumbfounded tone.

"Akeno told me what happened and took responsibility. She said something about wanting to see what would happen if your ears were rubbed and you were exposed to 'ecchi' activity." Rias said.

"...Seriously?" Kenshin said with disinterest in his voice.

"Yes." Rias said with a weary sigh. "I didn't like it, but I can at least understand it. She said you held up pretty well until the end."

"_No I didn't." Kenshin drawled out mentally. "I failed and failed epically."_

"_I don't think I did any better in my version." Issei said. _

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Well, do you need anything?"

"What? I can't just come and see you?" Rias asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Nope. It's all business or get out." Kenshin teased with a grin.

"Hahahaha, very funny." Rias said before sitting down across from him. "Well I wanted to take you, Issei and Asia on a work tour with Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and myself. Asia eventually needs to work on her own and aside from that Mil-tan person Issei's track record is sloppy."

"Kenshin did all of those." Issei said from the mirror.

"The fuck if I did!" Kenshin shouts.

"I feel like I'm missing something..." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Mil-tan is a muscled man who cosplays like the female lead from that popular anime...I forget what it's called..." Kenshin said.

"I think I know the one you're talking about. Sona's sister likes it." Rias said .

"Anyway Issei's trying to pawn that one off on me..." Kenshin curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth muttering incoherently.

"What's wrong with him?" Rias asked Issei.

"...I think seeing what he saw the night we met her...er him...scarred him for life." Issei said.

"Even more than what he's already been through?" Rias asked.

"Most of it was physical he says." Issei said.

"...True." Rias said. She leaned forward and kissed Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin snapped out of it and stared at her. "What is it?"

"Oh you just looked like you needed it." Rias said with a smile.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "So when do we begin?"

"Tomorrow." Rias said. "So let's get plenty of rest."

"Can do." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Morisawa's apartment. _

"Oh? Kuroshi?" Morisawa said. "Is that other guy with you?"

"That other guy is always with me Morisawa." Kenshin said.

"Yo." Issei waved.

"But we're not the ones you summoned, we're just shadowing Koneko-Chan here with our fellow rookie Asia." Kenshin said gesturing toward Asia. "We'll be over in a corner somewhere."

"Hello, I'm Asia Argent." Asia introduced.

"I see." Morisawa said. "Nice to meet you."

"So what do you need today?" Koneko asked.

"Well, this in particular." Morisawa said showing them a game he had just bought.

"Another game?" Kenshin asked.

"Hey! That's Super Road Martial Artist 4!" Issei said.

"Oh? You're familiar with this title?" Morisawa asked.

"Of course, it's a really hard to beat series, that is considered impossible for mere beginners!" Issei said.

"Then how did the experts become experts?" Kenshin asked and was ignored.

"That's my Hyoudou." Morisawa said. "I've been playing the arcade version, but on a home console, I'm known as Terror Mori, who can break through the strengths and weaknesses of any playable character. So let's duke it out on here Koneko-Chan!"

About five minutes later Koneko won...every single fight Morisawa put her up against. "I-Impossible!" Morisawa shouts.

"Looks like Koneko-Chan just owned you." Kenshin said.

"Your reaction time is based on your hand eye coordination is way too slow." Koneko said.

"Koneko-Chan, I didn't know you played games like this." Asia said.

"I play moderately, an hour a day." Koneko said closing her eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" Issei said with narrowed eyes.

(break)

Next the three went with Kiba to see one of his regulars. Issei looked around. "Nice place."

"No kidding. I could make a pretty neat bachelor pad out of this place." Kenshin said as Issei held up a mirror.

"Oh...so you came Kiba-kun..." A women wearing business attire with long brown hair said. "I'm happy."

"Kiba you dog you..." Issei said nudging him in the side with his elbow with a grin.

"I've been busy Mika-San, sorry I couldn't appear more often." Kiba said with a smile, ignoring Issei. "Is work going well?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Mika said with a smile.

"I'm being shadowed by two associates, who are still new to their work. I'm hoping to impart some knowledge to them. Is it alright if they stayed?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, make yourselves at home." Mika said as she took off her blazer. "Could you do your regular service today?"

"Regular Service?" Issei said with genuine, perverted interest.

"Of course, Do you have the materials?" Kiba asked.

"On the table...if you don't mind I'll take a nap now." She said collapsing onto the couch she had been sitting on. Sleeping like a baby within seconds.

"She must be exhausted." Kenshin said.

"She sometimes gets overwhelmed by her work, and ends up like this." Kiba said. "So I cook for her. Asia-San could you please cover her up so she doesn't get cold?"

"Of course." Asia said.

"When I heard she was a mature woman, I figured she'd be needing something else." Issei said.

"Not everything is as perverted as you might think." Kenshin said from the mirror.

Kiba soon finished cooking and woke her up. She began eating and smiled at Kiba. "Amazing as always Kiba, thank you."

"Not at all." Kiba said.

Kenshin and Asia smiled at each other. "So that's what it's like some times." Asia said.

"Man, kinda makes me wish Yukari was here. She's a great cook." Kenshin said.

"Yukari?" Asia asked.

"My twin sister." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Asia said.

(break, again)

Next they accompanied Akeno who teleported them to an office in a skyscraper. "On time as always Akeno-kun." A man in a suit said staring out the window.

"My my President. What can I do for you today?" Akeno asked.

"It seems I'll have to have you take care of a few things again." He said.

"The usual? Of course..." Akeno said licking her index finger.

"A request from the president of a big company?" Asia said. "What could it be?"

"Could he be asking us to assassinate the president of a rival company?" Issei wondered.

"If it was that I'd have asked Akeno-San to trade with me and I'd be done with it before dinner." Kenshin snorted.

What happened next shocked Issei and Asia while making Kenshin chuckle as Akeno began giving him a foot massage. "Carrying stress in the feet there sir?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah that sucks."

"Still couldn't he pay someone to do it without damning himself?" Issei wondered.

"Well, only one way to find out." Kenshin said. "Hey Akeno-San, in a bit could I get a shoulder and neck rub? I ended up sleeping wrong on my bed and my neck has been killing me."

"Of course, I'll get to you after I'm done." Akeno said with a cheerful smile. "Now...how shameful of you Mr. President...I wonder how your employees would react if they heard you giving off such a shameful voice, wearing such an expression?"

"More! More! Aaaargghh!" He grunted loudly.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Asia said.

"The one time I didn't think pervy that ends up being exactly what it was." Issei said with an awkward grin.

(break)

They reappeared back at the Occult Research Clubroom where Rias was waiting. They gave their report on what they learned. "Yes, these are the lives we devils are living presently." She glanced over at the mirror. At the time Issei was on the front so Kenshin was in the mirror. He had a dreamy expression on his face, only looking like he was half paying attention. "What's up with him now?"

"Well, during Akeno-San's request. We wondered if the company president couldn't have just paid someone without summoning us, so Kenshin-San asked he could get a neck and shoulder rub from her." Asia explained.

Rias turned to Akeno. "All that from a neck and shoulder massage?"

"He carries a lot of stress in his neck and shoulders." Akeno replied with a smile.

"Push him to the front Issei." Rias said.

"Righto." Issei said as the two switched places. Rias walked up to him and snapped her fingers a few times next to his ear. He blinked and looked around.

"So what did you think Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, fuck I have not had one that good in years." Kenshin said rolling his neck around with a relaxed grin. "So what's up?" Kenshin asked turning his head to Rias.

"I have an important job of my own to take care of, and I believe you could benefit from watching a fellow king at work." Rias said.

"...I know how to go out and get things done, but if that's what you think is best, let's do it." Kenshin said. "Might as well bring everyone along."

"That was my intention." Rias said as they all vanished from the room via teleport.

They appeared in the hall of a museum. "Huh? Looks like an Egyptian exhibit." Kenshin said glancing around.

"Ah, Gremory-San." Rias and Kenshin turned to find a middle aged man wearing a lab coat and a suit walking up to them.

"Good day to you Professor, I'm here to fulfill your request." Rias said.

"Oh, I am much obliged. Oh? Who are your friends here?" He asked.

"Everyone this is Professor Nishiura." Rias said. "He's an expert researcher in ancient civilizations."

"So a historian basically." Kenshin said in a matter o' factly tone. He glanced over in his general direction. "That, what's that behind you?" He asked.

"It looks like an ancient sarcophagus." Kiba answered.

"It was excavated from archeological ruins, we believe it holds a rich amount of history." Nishiura said.

"And a corpse as well." Kenshin said. "Might wanna watch out old man, touch it and you're cursed!" He said with a grin.

"Aah! I-I just felt an unnatural chill just now!" Asia said holding her arms.

"It's definitely emanating an aura." Rias said. "What do you think Kenshin?"

"Oh yeah. It's definitely emanating something." Kenshin said. "Something ominous."

"Yes, anyone who has come in contact with this has succumbed to strange diseases." Nishiura said.

"And accidents and other whohaa?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes!" Nishiura said.

"My my, sounds like you have a serious problem on your hands." Akeno said.

"It's probably cursed like Kenshin jokingly suggested." Koneko said.

"Lemme take a look at it." Kenshin said walking toward it.

"Be careful sir!" Nishiura shouts.

"Relax, if curses could kill me, I'd be dead already." Kenshin said waving his hand dismissively at him. He looked at the two intertwining circles. "Hey Nishiura-ossan, what do these hieroglyphics say?"

"It says, whomsoever can wake me from my slumber, must be a beautiful woman of demonic origin with a healthy bosom." Nishiura said.

"I see." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Rias, come here."

"I conclude that a beautiful demonic woman must be violated in order to awaken the one inside." Nishiura said.

"What is it?" Rias asked Kenshin as she walked up next to him.

"Press your chest right there." Kenshin said pointing at the circles.

"A-Are you trying to get me cursed?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"No. It's just you definitely fit the bill of a beautiful demonic woman with a healthy chest." Kenshin said. "And Issei and I agree, these circles look like the outline for a pair of breasts."

"Yes, also the scientists who were cursed were all ugly middle aged men." Nishiura said.

"Well, alright." Rias said. "I was just surprised you were so quick to suggest it is all Kenshin."

"Understandable." Kenshin said.

Rias leaned over and pressed her chest against the circles. The sarcophagus glew with a blue light and opened up spewing purple gas. "Aaah fuck that is rank!" Kenshin said pinching his nose.

"_No kidding!" Issei said. _

When the gas cleared Kenshin and Rias looked inside as did the others. "Told ya, it's a corpse, mummified at that." Kenshin said.

"Careful Kenshin." Rias said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said glancing over at her. The mummy opened up it's right eye and stared at Kenshin.

"Grh!" Kenshin's body stiffened. "What...the hell? !"

"Who has awoken me from my slumber?" A voice said using Kenshin's body.

"Kenshin?" Rias said with a concerned look.

"_What the fuck is going on? !" Kenshin thought. "I'm having to fight something for control of my own body? !"_

"_Huh? ! How the fuck does that happen? !" Issei shouts. _

"I'm the one who awoke you, Hello there, Mr. Mummified man." Rias greeted with a calm smile.

'Kenshin' turned to her. "Well hello there yourself! I am Unas, a high priest." He introduced.

"Get your own body!" Kenshin shouts trying to wrest control from him.

"You have my gratitude for awakening me." Unas said.

"That's a dirty trick, slipping into my suitor's mind the second he wasn't paying attention to you. Release him immediately!" Rias commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot adhere to your request." Unas said. "Can my soul rest peacefully if it goes back to that body?" He said pointed at his mummified corpse.

"Hey either way is fine with me you jackass, cause I'm cremating you when I eject you from my body!" Kenshin snapped.

"Yeah you depraved mummy asshole! We're at capacity in here!" Issei shouts.

"But isn't it kind of pathetic that a sorcerer got a curse slapped on him?" Akeno pointed out with a smile.

"Silence!" Unas said. "My objective as a sorcerer was merely to gain more power." Unas said.

"Worked out real well for ya." Kenshin sniped.

"I was trying to vanquish a high level devil from the house of Agares." Unas explained.

"..." Rias and everyone else baring Kenshin and Issei narrowed their eyes. "By Agares, you mean one of the royal devil clans capable of siring the next lord?" Akeno asked.

"Yes! I cursed her and banished her away, but it backfired and I was forced into a very long slumber." Unas said.

"Yeah, that's called Death you idiot." Kenshin said.

"So long as the curse remains I cannot return this body." Unas said with a smirk. "But I could grow used to this, this one has a lot of power."

"That I could totally have roast us to dust." Kenshin said with a glare.

"Alright, I'll remove your curse, after all you have a servant of mine and my potential husband there, I cannot allow you to take either of them." Rias said.

"_Chief!" Issei said crying tears of joy. _

"_Aw, that's enough to bring a tear to my eye." Kenshin said with a small grin. _

Unas stroked Kenshin's chin with a smirk. "I see, I see, you seem like a capable enough demon for the task. Fine, we're in your hands, Crimson Haired Devil Beauty."

"_That's kinda long winded." Kenshin said. _

"_Yeah, if you're going for a complientive nickname, I would have said Crimson Babe!" Issei said. _

"_Whatever." Unas thought with a glare. _

"There are three curses that plague me, that need a devil's power and beauty as catalysts." Unas said. He reached into his sarcophagus and pulled out a skimpy bellydancers outfit. "Wear this and dance before me!"

"_W-What is that? !" Issei said with perverted glee. _

"_How is that thing still clean? !" Kenshin blanched. _

Rias narrowed her eyes in disdain. "Fine, I just have to wear it and dance right?"

"_E-Eh? !" Kenshin and Issei both exclaimed. _

Half an hour later the lights went out and a spotlight was shone on Rias who started dancing around. "Wonderful!" Unas said.

"_Oh...my...lord! !" Issei gushed watching her breasts shake around. He glanced at Kenshin who was muttering things under his breath while keeping his eyes locked on Rias. "What are you doing?" _

"_Trying not to pitch a tent out there." Kenshin said absentmindedly._

"_...I guess even Kenshin has his moments." Issei said with a grin. _

After she finished one of the three seals on the sarcophagus disappeared. "That crest, it is indeed the seal of the Agares Clan." Rias said.

"Indeed, one of the Agares curses has been lifted." Unas said.

"There's still two more?" Akeno asked.

"In order to lift the next one, we need a kiss from a female devil!" Unas declared.

"_What kind of wackjob curse is this? !" Kenshin said._

"!" Koneko stepped back slightly as Unas turned to her.

"That petite beauty over there, you've been staring at me intently for awhile now." Unas said.

"Only because I'm trying to determine whether this is you being a garden variety pervert or if it's Issei-Senpai in control here." Koneko said with a disdainful look.

"On the contrary, I felt your passionate gaze, so I now appoint you as the one who will remove my second curse, now give me a kiss as passionate as you-!" Unas was cut off by Kenshin's fist uppercutting him. "What in the world? ! Does that not hurt? !" Unas shouts.

Kenshin uppercutted him again. "Not in the slightest!"

"K-Kenshin-San quit it!" Asia said rushing over to him, only to trip over a cable and kiss him on the cheek inadvertently.

"_Lucky!" Issei said._

"Thanks Kenshin-Senpai, I was just about to do that myself." Koneko said.

"Ugh...not a problem." Kenshin muttered as the second seal vanished.

"_Alright, good...just one more until my complete resurrection." Unas thought. _

"_Oh so I get to kill you then?" Kenshin asked. _

"The last curse it the hardest one to unlock. To unlock it I need to dive my face into the healthy bosoms of a female devil!" Unas declared pointing at Akeno.

"Oh?" Akeno said with a curious look.

"_Face into boobs! Alright!" Issei whooped with excitement. _

"Yeah no." Kenshin said with a glare directed at the sarcophagus.

"Don't interfere you idiot, you'll be free soon if this happens." Unas said.

"What a load." Kenshin countered. "You said you want your soul to rest, but you're actually trying to resurrect yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Unas said with a glare.

"It's my body stupid." Kenshin said with disdain in his voice. "You can't hide anything from me. You know, I bet you were just some two bit magician up to no good with a perverted streak that would make Issei green with envy weren't you?"

"Damn, those breasts are over there." Unas cursed extending Kenshin's left hand toward Akeno.

"Ugh...you know what, because I don't necessarily want to commit suicide, I'll see to your resurrection and then I'm gonna kill you." Kenshin said walking toward Akeno. "Excuse me Akeno-San." He said before burying his face in her chest.

"Oh? Ara ara! So eager you are Kenshin-kun!" Akeno said with a cheerful tone.

A dark aura shot out of Kenshin's back as the final seal broke. It landed back in the sarcophagus. "!" Kenshin used Sylph to appear in front of Rias as the sarcophagus exploded. He looked down at Rias who was in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine." Rias said. "Thank you."

"Of course." Kenshin said.

Kenshin got up as he saw a tan skinned man wearing bandages walking out from the rubble.

"Hahahaha, well I'm right here, come on and kill me!" Unas shouts.

"Gladly." Kenshin said calling for his naginata.

"If you could indulge me, why was a curse cast upon you?" Rias asked.

"? !" Unas shifted around uncomfortably. "Th-The woman I had summoned was the most beautiful creature I had seen. So I ended up telling her my wish...a marriage propo-I mean I asked her to become my slave!"

"Since it was an ancient class of devil, you needed to give her something of equal value for something like that." Rias said. "No wonder she subjected you to her wrath." She stated matter o' factly.

"Oh you bitch, I'll start by defe-!" Unas was blasted back by Kenshin punching him dead in the face.

"You gotta get by me first." Kenshin said with a glare. "Then if you manage that...they're waitin' for you." Kenshin said gesturing toward Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno. "And really...Rias herself is nothing to scoff at either."

"Yare yare...Nishiura-Sensei, this mummified character is dangerous. Would it be OK for us to destroy him." Rias asked glancing up at the man who stood on the second story of the building

"Well, it'd be a waste, but he's already destroyed a good chunk of the exhibit anyway." Nishiura said. "But do leave the sarcophagus intact."

"That's doable." Kenshin said.

"That brash overconfidence, it reminds me of that damn woman all over again!" Unas said as his bandaging came undone and wrapped around the limbs of Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko.

"This again?" Koneko muttered.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You're wide open." He said.

"Don't move, one movement and I strangle these four till death!" Unas said as his bindings glew with a purple light as they started draining them of energy making them all cry out.

"Issei." Kenshin said holding up a mirror.

"Yes?" Issei said.

"It's time for that." Kenshin said. "I know you've been boosting ever since we were freed, it's been about half a minute.

"That huh? I guess it would work here." Issei said as he took over. _"Boosted Gear!" _

"_**Explosion!" The Gear said. **_

"What are you up to?" Unas said as Issei flew up to them.

He placed his hand on Rias, Akeno, Asia and went over to Koneko. "I'm sorry about this Koneko-Chan!"

"..." Koneko hardened her gaze as he laid her hand gently on her as well. Four red magic circles appearing on all four ladies.

"_Dress Break!" _Issei said snapping his fingers. The next moment the bindings as well as all of their clothes were torn to shreds.

"_Undine!" Kenshin said taking control again. _He shot toward Unas. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _Kenshin said cutting through Unas.

The next moment his body was obliterated by Rias and Akeno. Kenshin turned toward them. Koneko glared at him. "Don't worry Koneko-Chan, I'm blind right now." Kenshin said.

"Then how did you know I was glaring at you?" Koneko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Your mana's in a slight uproar." Kenshin answered.

(break)

"So lemme see if I got this right." Kenshin said. "It's all about maintaining the lifestyle as it is and going with the flow?"

"Yes, we devils can live for a long time." Rias said with a nod. "So we just end up taking things at our own pace."

"Chief, they want you to examine a sarcophagus from ancient China next." Akeno said walking into the room.

"We get to meet another pervy sorcerer? !" Issei said with excitement in his voice.

"Send it to someone else." Rias said with a weary sigh.

"And not me either." Kenshin said from the mirror.

"Y-You two are seriously going to give it to someone else? !" Issei said, aghast at how nonchalant they were being.

"After all that I think she's tired Issei." Kenshin said.

"Perverted as always." Koneko said.

"And to be honest I don't want to have yet another pervert trying to invade my body. One of you is enough." Kenshin said with a slight glare at the mirror.

"S-Sorry." Issei muttered.

"By the way, how did you come up with that technique." Rias asked. "I've been meaning to ask, but we've been busy."

"Oh. Well while we were out training for the Rating Game I had asked Kenshin what some good diversion tactics were. He said that back home mages used a spell to disarm them, and if they had no weapon the spell would destroy their clothes." Issei said.

"..." Koneko stared at Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin said. "Yeah it's perverted, but it was actually a good diversionary tactic. They lose their clothes and you can lose them or get the drop on them...unless of course they're immodest or just don't care about people seeing them in the buff." "Besides the idiot actually got someone to volunteer for it's test runs." Kenshin said.

"K-Kenshin-San!" Asia whined.

"And come to think of it, didn't you complete it while using it on those two kendo club girls?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah that's right." Issei said.

"Then you used it on Akeno-San to demonstrate...you tried to use it on Rias, but I knocked you out before you could." Kenshin said.

"I still think you're an asshole for that, but whatever." Issei said.

"Now when you say he got the idea from a spell from your world, what do you mean?" Akeno asked.

Kenshin turned to her. "Hmm...I guess I could still use it if it's with this left hand."

"Do you need me to take the magic out again." Akeno said.

"Nah, it's just it's not my hand anymore, it's not even a devil's hand. Let's see." Kenshin said extending his hand toward Akeno. _"Exarmatio!" _

The next moment, Akeno's Kuoh uniform tore to shreds. "Ara Ara?" She said looking down at herself.

"Uuuwaahahaa!" Issei gushed. "That's amazing Kenshin! You don't even have to lay a hand on her!"

"Yes, but I have other spells that do the same thing, or I used to. Hell my Lightning Sword Flash, if I want it to can use it's wind attribute to shred clothes if I just don't feel like fighting them...sad thing is the opponents I've used that function on didn't really care." Kenshin said. "That and if they have the right clothes it wouldn't work."

Akeno dressed herself in what Kenshin had dubbed her miko outfit. "Is there any other drawbacks?"

"Other than it's difficult to control, no. And seriously what I just did is nothing. My...friend Negi. Her magic was so powerful for the wind element that early on when she couldn't control it all that well she could sneeze and take off the outer layer of clothes unintentionally.

"Are she and you both perverts?" Koneko asked with a glare.

"No, neither of us are. I just use whatever edge I can get and she unintentionally does it. If I had to compare her to anyone here, it'd be Asia, except Negi isn't as adverse to fighting as Asia is." Kenshin said.

"OK..." Koneko said with a slight shrug.

(break)

_Next evening._

Kenshin was sitting on the couch next to Koneko while Asia served them both tea. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said taking a sip. "Aaah...this is pretty good Asia."

Koneko took a sip of hers and set it down before nodding off.

Rias walked out with a towel wrapped around her, drying her hair. "Huh? Asia there was a cup of tea sitting here just before I got in the shower, where is it?"

"I gave it to Koneko-Chan." Asia said.

"Eh? ! B-But I cast a spell on that tea!" Rias blanched.

"You what?" Kenshin said looking over at her. "Why would you leave it sitting out?" He looked over at Koneko. "Well...nothing seems to be wrong with her."

"What kind of spell was it?" Asia asked.

"Well, I was hoping it'd fix Issei's lechery." Rias answered.

"Pfft...you're gonna need more than a spell to fix that...hell I don't even think a Buddhist Temple would be able to help him." Kenshin snorted.

"Well it was a spell to alter his personality." Rias said.

"...Yeah I'd have just had him spit it out." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's my body, it'd probably end up affecting me!" Kenshin said with a comical glare.

"...True...I'm sorry." Rias apologized.

"It's fine." Kenshin said waving her off.

Koneko stirred. "Koneko-Chan, how are you feeling?"

"...?" Koneko turned to her, "Asia-Senpai...as always your breasts are beautiful, Meow."

"Annnnddd you beefed it anyway." Kenshin said to Rias.

What happened next was a surprise to everyone. "I only wish I were so 'gifted'!" Koneko said diving toward Asia and rubbing her face into her chest. "Aaahn, I've always wanted to try this Asia-Senpai, Meow!"

"...Keheheheheh..." Kenshin snickered to himself.

"Oh no! Koneko's serious way of thinking must have reversed the spell's effect!" Rias said.

"So in other words you unlocked her inner pervert." Kenshin said with a snide grin.

"Aaah! Not now Kenshin!" Rias complained.

"Asia-Senpai!" Koneko swooned, groping her breasts.

"S-Stop that Koneko!" Rias ordered.

"Heh? Chief why don't you join in on the fun, Meow!" Koneko said turning her attention to her and leaping at her like a cat.

"Aaah? !" Rias gasped as her towel was ripped off.

"K-Koneko stop it!" Asia protested walking up toward her only to have her Kuoh uniform torn off by the petite girl who went back to groping Rias.

"Hey Chief, how come you smell so good meow?" Koneko asked.

"Not even Issei would go this far." Asia whined.

"I-I must have mistakenly made the spell too powerful!" She turned to Kenshin. "Don't just sit there, help us!" She ordered. "With her strength I can't stop her."

"Oh alright." Kenshin said activating Gnome and walking up to them. "Koneko-Chan you gotta cut it out, OK?"

"Meow? Hey you have ears like a cat!" Koneko said leaping at him.

"Eh? !" Kenshin said she quickly took his back and started massaging his ears. "Aaah? !" He felt to his knees.

"Meow Meow! It feels really good doesn't it meow? !" Koneko gushed.

"Oh...my...lord..." Kenshin muttered as he fell flat on his face with an expression of bliss on his face. "This feeeellllsss soooo gooooddddd...!" He drawled out. "I...can't...fight...back...aaaaahhhhh..." He sighed.

"Oh no, if we let this nymphomaniac version of Koneko out she's cause no end of trouble!" Rias said.

"Get her off of me before I end up the same...gghh!" Kenshin grunted.

"K-Koneko-Chan...l-let's calm down and have fun together..." Asia advised.

Koneko turned to her losing focus on Kenshin and rose up and got undressed. "K-Koneko, what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Let's all take a shower together Meow!" Koneko proposed.

"...sure I'm game." Kenshin said waving his hand.

"W-Well we have to keep her here." Rias said.

Later they were all in the shower together. "It's...kinda cramped in here." Kenshin murmured.

"Tr-Try to endure it." Rias said.

"K-Koneko-Chan?" Asia said only to have her rub her face into her chest again. "Aaahhnn!"

"T-Try to endure it Asia." Rias said only to have Koneko turn her attention to her. "Mmmnnnaahh!"

"..." Kenshin stared.

"Here Kenshin-Senpai, you should enjoy yourself too!" Koneko said grabbing his head, rubbing his ears before pushing his face into Rias' bust.

"!" Kenshin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Koneko kept rubbing his ears.

The spell finally wore off and Kenshin, Rias, Asia and Koneko sat on the couch fully dressed. "I-I did all that?" Koneko said.

"It wasn't your fault." Kenshin sniped glancing at Rias and Asia.

"E-Everyone makes mistakes." Rias said with an embarrassed blush.

"_Seriously, what did I miss?" Issei asked. _

"_Nothing." Kenshin thought. _

_(break) _

"Soo...what the hell's going on?" Kenshin asked as Sona and Tsubaki kneaded dough in front of Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and himself.

"We had a side bet on that dodgeball game. The loser had to make the winner Udon." Rias said.

"I...see?" Kenshin said.

"Making it from scratch though, my my, how dedicated." Akeno said.

Sona stopped for a moment. "How are things on your end Tsubaki?" She asked.

"My lower back..seems a bit...out of it." Tsubaki answered.

"I guess it can't be helped, we'll give you a hand." Rias said.

"Don't, we do not accept pity." Sona protested.

"Don't misunderstand us." Rias said. "We just want to eat really delicious Udon, right Koneko?"

"Making Udon is an artform." Koneko said.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Issei wondered from the mirror.

Another table was set up and Rias, Koneko and Akeno were on top of it, knead the dough by stepping on it while Asia kneaded it with her hands. "Is it OK for us to be doing it like this.

"It's a way of doing it from old times." Akeno answered.

"If you don't stomp on it like this, the gluten proteins won't line up properly." Rias said.

"Elasticity and viscosity working together in harmony, if you do not do it like this it won't line up properly and you will never create genuine udon." Koneko said.

"Really...?" Kenshin said. "...well I guess I never really saw how Yukari or Mom prepared the food so I wouldn't know...maybe they did it like this, maybe they did it like Sona-San and Tsubaki-San over there."

"Alright, the dough has been given enough time to rest, now it's time to cut!" Sona declared as she and Tsubaki began cutting at a blistering pace.

"Jeez, be careful not to cut yourselves." Kenshin said.

"They are really going fast." Kiba said.

After they were done Sona put the dashi stock on to boil and cast a spell over it. "This is where the Sitiri clan's techniques come in handy."

"Casting a spell on the stock?" Kenshin asked.

"Wow..." Asia said before losing her balance and tipping over the bowl of egg yolks Koneko had sitting out.

"Huh?" Sona and Kenshin said looking over at her. The former letting her concentration slip for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry..." Asia said.

"It's OK. Akeno could you clean her up?" Rias asked.

"Of course." Akeno said walking up to her.

After Asia was cleaned up the udon was ready and Rias and the other got ready to eat. "Well, we'll enjoy without restraint."

"O-Of course..." Sona said glancing away.

"Kaichou...you look a little pale..." Tsubaki whispered.

"Oh...it's just...I might have lost control of my spell." Sona said.

"What the hell? !" Kenshin said as the udon began wriggling around on it's own.

The next moment it wrapped around Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Kiba, is it just me or am I beginning to sense a theme here."

"This has been happening a lot." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, might as well go for an even half dozen." Kenshin said throwing his and Kiba's bowls perfectly onto the table where Sona and Tsubaki were sitting.

"E-Eh? !" Sona said as the noodles wrapped around her and Tsubaki and suspended them in air. "What was that for? !"

"What're you talkin' about?" Kenshin asked. "This is your punishment for taking a short cut."

(break)

"...Do you mind telling me what you're doing in here Asia?" Kenshin asked turning around to find Asia crouched down behind his chair dressed in an odd getup.

"We-Well...I'm trying to become a bad girl." Asia answered.

"...A bad girl?" Kenshin asked. "Ok I'll bite, why?"

"Well I have to live as a proper devil so I came to that conclusion." Asia answered. "To be evil and callous."

"...where did you get that idea?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"From this magazine." Asia said holding up a magazine with a person wearing the same outfit as her.

"_You're doing it wrong." Kenshin thought. _

"Kenshin-San?" Asia asked.

"Just because you're a devil now doesn't mean you have to do things differently." Kenshin said

"Bu-But you've been peeking at girl's changing, and looking up skirts while taking the stairs." Asia retorted.

"That second one was all Issei, the first was so Matsuda and Motohama would leave me alone." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"And you've been bringing dirty magazines to school, aren't you trying your best to be evil everyday?" Asia asked.

"..." Kenshin facepalmed. "Alright, what do you think being evil is?"

"Ummm...well I could drink the milk delivered to the neighbor." Asia said.

"They still do that?" Kenshin asked.

"Or I could switch the shoes in students shoeboxes." Asia suggested. "Or I could ignore it when someone drops their eraser in class.

"Pfft..." Kenshin snickered. "Your idea of evil is adorable."

"Oh lord please forgive m- aahhnn!" Asia rubbed her head in pain.

"Keep trying..." Kenshin said as she left.

Kenshin later was reading his book again when he saw Asia laying next to him in a sexy pose wearing a pink strapped dress that exposed some cleavage and ended at mid thigh. "...What're you doing?"

She smiled at him and pulled down her dress slightly. Kenshin narrowed his eyes in response. "That's not working."

"Bu-But won't my charms make you putty in my hand?" Asia asked.

"I'm not some weak willed dumbass who thinks with his dick." Kenshin said. Asia pushed him down in response and mounted him. She unfastened her dress.

"Female devils use their feminine wiles to seduce men." Asia said leaning over and kissing his neck.

Kenshin flicked her on the forehead and got up. "Listen, it's OK for you to be yourself. Not every devil is the same. Besides we all accept you as one of us."

"Th-Thank you Kenshin-San! I was wrong!" Asia said throwing herself on him again.

"Hey hey, it's alright..." Kenshin said embracing her. "Just be yourself OK?"

"Alright, I will!" Asia said.

Later, Kenshin was sweeping up the Occult Research club room for Rias. _"Man, she takes things way too literally sometimes, but it's kinda cute." _

Rias glanced up at him. "Kenshin, where did you get that lipstick mark on your neck?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Did I seriously not clean that off after Asia jumped me?"

"Asia?" Rias asked.

"Well...Asia was trying to be more...evil..and devil like and I think she took it too literally." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Rias smiled. "I see, for a second there I thought you had been doing something lewd."

"And not involve you in it? Ah Rias it like you don't trust me at all." Kenshin teased with a grin.

"Hmhmhm, I trust you just fine." Rias said. "Well if that's all it was, go ahead and take a shower, you haven't had one since yesterday."

"Can do." Kenshin said.

(break)

Kenshin awoke the next day with Rias next to him, in the nude as usual. "Not that I'm not enjoying this Rias, but should I buy you a dakimakura or something?"

"I'd still be coming in here." Rias said. "Nothing replaces your body heat."

"I see." Kenshin said with a shrug.

Rias cupped his cheek. "So, what do we do, it's still early...we could stay like this...or we could do something a lot more perverted if you want."

"... Y'know...I may be more behaved than Issei, but if you say things like that Rias...I'm not going to be able to hold myself back." Kenshin said.

"So you're saying you might ravage me?" Rias said with a demure smile. "That's fine...if it's something that'll make you happy I have no problems doing whatever you want."

"Uh huh...are you being honest when you say that, or are you just saying it to alleviate any guilt if and when it does happen." Kenshin said.

"Of course I'm being honest." Rias said. "Don't worry, I trust you."

"...well then, if you put it like that...then I guess I shouldn't complain." Kenshin said leaning into her.

"As well you should not." Rias said doing the same.

(knock knock!)

"!" Kenshin and Rias split apart and looked at the door. "Hm?" Rias said.

"Kenshin-San, it's almost time for morning training, are you still asleep?" Asia asked from the other side.

"No!" Kenshin called out. "I just woke up. Please wait for me."

"_Whew...it seems like when Rias moved in with us, Asia and her have been acting like rivals." Kenshin thought_

"_Yeah, Asia's been in a bad mood for awhile it seems." Issei said. _

"_No kidding." Kenshin thought. _

"Asia, Kenshin and I are both getting ready in here, so please wait a little bit." Rias said.

"Wha? !" Kenshin said.

The door swung open and Asia saw the two together. Rias smiled. "Good morning Asia."

"I will undress too! I won't be left out!" Asia pouted stripping off her clothes.

"_Well...looks like this day will start off in an odd, yet satisfying way again." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah..." Issei said with a grin. _

Later that day Akeno, Kiba and Koneko arrived at his house. "Sorry for intruding." Koneko said.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Kuoh is cleaning the old school building where we have club activities so I decided to hold them here." Rias said. Kenshin nodded and everyone split up.

"And this is a picture of our son in elementary school." Issei's mother said from the other room.

"Ara ara...nude at sea How cute." Akeno said with a giggle.

"_What the? ! Mom!" Issei shouts. _

"_Neh heh heh." Kenshin thought. _

"Oh wow, Kenshin really was a cute child." Rias said with a faint blush.

"Huh?" Kenshin said seeing Rias with his album necklace. "EH? ! H-How did you get that!"

"Wow he really was cute, both him and Issei-San." Asia said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Did I just forget to put it on?" He thought. _

"_Who knows, but you know what they say, misery loves company." Issei said. _

"_No kidding." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin and Issei's nude and frank past." Koneko said with a small smile.

Kenshin turned around as Kiba poked him on the shoulder. "Hm?"

"Can I speak to Issei-kun?" Kiba whispered.

"?" Issei looked at him curiously. "What's up?"

"This picture." Kiba said.

"Oh, that? It's a boy I used to play heroes with back when I was really young, he had to leave due to his parents work before first grade." Issei said.

"Issei, that person in the picture with you is a girl." Kenshin said.

"What? No it isn't." Issei said.

"I'm tellin' ya man, it's a girl." Kenshin said.

"I'm telling you it's not, I have an eye for these things." Issei argued.

"Enough you two, I want to ask Issei-kun about this." Kiba said pointing at the sword on display.

"What about it?" Issei asked. "I don't recall it if that's what you're asking, I was just a kid back then."

"I see...these kinds of things happen...especially in places you'd never expect..." Kiba said furrowing his brow. "This is a holy sword."

"A holy sword?" Kenshin asked. "What? You mean there's another Tsurugi no Kami out there? Cause that's not it."

"Tsurugi no Kami?" Kiba asked. "Sword of God?"

"The Demon King I was fighting before I got here was using it against me. It's a holy sword that killed my regeneration. If I didn't fight him before hand...I might have been able to save your life Issei." Kenshin said. "It's the main reason I was beat up when Rias found me. I used up all my power fighting Ryuujin that I couldn't put up a decent fight against that bastard Forbesii."

"A demon using a holy sword?" Kiba asked perturbed by prospect. "He should have been getting burned from it."

"He was what was known as a homunculus, a artificial demon. In short he doesn't have a soul to burn, and I beheaded him once and he just picked up his head and put it back on like it wasn't even shit." Kenshin explained.

"Kenshin...the guys you tangle with are seriously scary." Issei said with a nervous expression.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said with a sigh. "The worst part is, Forbesii seems to have an axe to grind with me personally, the only thing is I can't imagine what it would be about, I've never done anything to the guy."

"That's strange." Kiba said.

"Indeed." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later. _

"So...why are we doing something as mundane as practicing for a ball tournament?" Kenshin asked Rias.

"Because we were entered into the tournament and I'm not going to allow Sona to one up me in anything." Rias said with a fire in her eyes.

"OK. I coulda sworn you already beat her in dodgeball but OK." Kenshin shrugged. "Yo Kiba! Incoming!" He said as he hit a ball up in the air.

"Huh?" Kiba said as it bonked him on the head.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" Issei said as Kenshin held up a mirror.

"Yuuto, are you OK? You seemed pretty out of it for awhile." Rias asked.

"I'm fine Chief...just let me rest for awhile." Kiba said walking off.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and followed him. "Kiba."

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Look, I'm not going to ask about the whole holy sword thing, but a word of advice...put it behind you for now." Kenshin said.

"You think I haven't tried that?" Kiba asked with a slight glare.

"It doesn't look like you're trying very hard. All I'm saying is if your mind is wandering during something like an order of suppression then you're going to put everyone in danger." Kenshin said.

"...Alright." Kiba said closing his eyes.

Kenshin nodded and walked away. He glanced over at Rias who was reading a book. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Hey Kenshin-kun, did you know that lately Chief Rias has been reading a love manual." Akeno asked.

"A...love manual?" Kenshin asked.

"Ufufu, no need to worry...it's pretty obvious as to who she's reading it for." Akeno said walking away.

"Alright, let's try this again!" Rias called out.

(break)

_A few days later. _

"What do you two idiots want?" Kenshin asked looking up from his book.

"Club activities again?" Matsuda asked.

"Getting ready for the ball tournament." Kenshin answered.

"Are all of your club members ghosts or something?" Motohama asked. "They're all really sporty."

"That doesn't make them ghosts." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, there is a strange rumor going around about you, so be careful." Motohama said adjusting his glasses.

"?" Kenshin glanced over at him having heard people whispering about him lately. "What would that be?"

"It goes like this." Motohama cleared his throat. "The wild beast, playing around with pretty girls. He knows some dirty secrets about Rias-Senpai and Himejima-Senpai and is forcing them to do perverted things, abusing them like that he has orgy after orgy.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "Go on..."

"The beast had finally set his filthy fangs on the school mascot, Toujo Koneko-Chan. He had such intense sexual desire, that intercourse with him would have broken her underdeveloped body. He ignored her cries for him to stop." Matsuda said. "Then finally, his lust for sex had reached the angel who had just transferred to our school. The beast Kuroshi Kenshin's hunger for sex can not be sated."

"...OK..." Kenshin said with a barely calmed voice. "Who has been spreading this rumor?"

"Well it was us." Motohama said.

"Yeah yeah, we were also spreading a rumor about you and Yuuto Kiba being gay together." Matsuda said.

"Guys..." Kenshin said with a crazed smirk.

"Wh-What?" They asked, sweating profusely.

"Run..." He said.

They took off with Kenshin hot on their heels down the halls of Kuoh. "Don't kill us! !" The two whined.

"YOU RUN FUCKING GOOD FOR A PAIR OF PERVERTS! !" Kenshin roared.

Asia looked out as she saw the three run by the classroom she was in. "Kenshin-San?"

"Get back here so I can break my foot off in both of your asses!" Kenshin shouts running by Rias' and Akeno's classroom.

"How would that even work? !" Motohama cried out.

"Oh I'll find a way!" Kenshin spat.

"Hm?" Rias said looking out.

"Ara Ara...Kenshin-kun's having fun with his friends again." Akeno said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kenshin shouts as he chases them down past Koneko's classroom.

"...Those two must have admitted to perpetuating that rumor right to Kenshin-Senpai's face...how stupid of them." Koneko muttered.

(break)

_Later that night_

After an order of suppression. Kiba was being scolded by Rias. "What exactly is the matter with you? You almost got Asia and Issei killed with how distracted you are!"

"I'm sorry..." Kiba said.

"So you just couldn't put it behind you could you?" Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"..." Kiba stared at Kenshin.

"Put what behind him?" Rias and everyone else asked.

"He's been in a funk ever since he saw a holy sword in one of Issei's old photos." Kenshin said.

"Is this true Kiba?" Rias asked.

"..." Kiba only nodded in response.

"...I see." Rias said with a sigh.

"This is what I was getting at when I told you to put it behind you for the time being, there's a time and a place fo-"

"Oh shut up." Kiba snapped at Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"I see a part of the thing that ruined my childhood and I'm to just remain calm? !" Kiba shouts.

"When it's just a picture of it, yes." Kenshin said. "You want to ruin your future by being indirectly responsible for someone's death?"

"Rrgh, Fuck you!" Kiba said decking Kenshin in the jaw. "What the hell would you know about any of it? !"

Kenshin responded by decking Kiba in the center of the face. He glared down at him. "I really hope I broke your goddamn nose just now pretty boy. If you're going to punch someone stronger than you, you better make sure you knock them out."

"Both of you stop it!" Rias ordered as Kiba went to punch Kenshin again.

"Gladly." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Fine. But I'm taking time off from club activities Chief." Kiba said storming off.

"Fine. Take it." Rias said after him, she turned to Kenshin who raised his hand.

"Say whatever you want Rias, but I'm not going to stand around and let someone tell me I don't know anything about having my childhood ruined." Kenshin said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk."

"A...Alright...but be careful it's starting to rain." Rias advised.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

He decided to tail Kiba "There's no way I had forgotten my revenge against the holy sword Excalibur...my current comrades, my life and my name...I received it all from my master, Rias Gremory." Kiba said. "Wishing for anything more is too much...I just need to avenge my fallen comrades and I'll be satisfied."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he heard all of this. _"Excalibur? The sword of King Arthur?" Issei asked. _

"_What's the deal here?" Kenshin thought. "Huh? !" He thought as he saw Kiba pull out his sword and slash at someone and throw them off._

"Yahoo!" He said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Freed Zellsan...so you were still hiding out in this town I see."

"_Freed? !" Issei thought. "That shitty priest was still here? !" _

"_I've known that since he flew the coop on Raynare, but I couldn't engage him, because I detected his presence during the day in densely populated areas." Kenshin thought. "My question is what the fuck is up with that sword? It's not straight and it's like it has thorns." _

"Th-That's? !" Kiba said with wide eyes.

"Heheheh...let's see which is stronger between my piece of the Excalibur and your demonic sword." Freed said with a crazed smirk. "I'll repay you for earlier by killing your sorry ass."

"_A piece of the Excalibur? ! Kenshin we gotta get down there!" Issei shouts. _

"_No. I want to see how this plays out." Kenshin thought. _

"_What? ! Are you crazy Kenshin? !" Issei berated._

"_It's his ambition to destroy those swords, if it gets too dicey, then I'll jump in." Kenshin thought taking out two of his cards. _

"Krrgh...!" Kiba growled as he locked blades with Freed.

"Heheheheh, your pretty fucking face is getting all mussed up." Freed cackled. "Just like it was made to be the prey of the mighty Excalibur!"

"Shut your mouth!" Kiba said throwing him off. _"Holy Eraser!" _

Strands of darkness extended forward and wrapped around Freed's Excalibur only for the holy blade to glow and cast them away. "That's not gonna work, sorry!" Freed shouts.

"Just had to make sure it was the real deal." Kiba said. "Now I won't hesitate snapping you and that sword clean in half! !" He shot toward Freed slashing against his Excalibur over and over again, while Freed put up his defense. Having enough Freed exploited an opening and slashed Kiba across the arm.

"Grhh!" Kiba grunted as blood squirted out of the wound.

"And now to finish you!" Freed said lunging forward to lop Kiba's head off.

"!" Kiba's eyes widened as someone kicked Freed in the face sending him flying backward and smacking into the wet pavement.

"Grrhh! Goddamn, cheap son of a bitch!" Freed said glaring at Kenshin who stood between him and Kiba.

"Hey, don't say bad things about my mother, she was a nice lady." Kenshin retorted with a smirk.

"Gh! Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" Kiba yelled.

"You just wanna destroy the sword correct?" Kenshin asked. "Well let me do away with it's wielder and you can go nuts."

"..fine..." Kiba snarled.

"Aah?" Freed said as a seal flared to life next to his head.

"_Thunder Thrust!" Kenshin said stabbing at Freed's head with his naginata. _

However Freed backflipped and retreated. "Sorry, but someone's calling me, I'll haveta kill ya later!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba shouts only for Kenshin to bar his path. "Move!"

"The only thing waiting for you fighting him as you are now is death." Kenshin said. "Do you have a deathwish? If so then I'll let you go."

"Kenshin!" Issei said making Kenshin's hand hold up a mirror.

"What? If there is one thing I can admire Issei, it's someone deciding fate for themselves." Kenshin said.

"..." Kiba closed his eyes and cast his sword away. "I do not wish to die."

"Then you will not pursue him at this time." Kenshin said taking out a smoke and lighting it up. "Your rage blinds you Yuuto. If Freed were a better swordsman...or if you had been fighting me...you'd have died just now."

"...Why did you help me? After what I said." Kiba said staring at him with guilt ridden eyes.

"Just because you pissed me off doesn't mean you stop being important to Rias." Kenshin said exhaling smoke into his face. "If you died...I'm positive she would be sad."

"But you just said if I had a deathwish you'd let me go." Kiba said with a critical look.

"I said I'd let you go...I never said I'd let you go alone." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Then!" Kiba said.

"Forget it, he's already gone into hiding and we'll both catch our deaths out here trying to find him." Kenshin said, mentally asking Gnome to knock out Issei. "That said, I do sympathize with your desire for payback Yuuto."

"How much did you hear?" Kiba said with narrowed eyes.

"Enough." Kenshin said. "You want revenge against the holy swords, and since before I came here I've wanted to kill a certain someone."

"...?" Kiba stared at him. "And who would that be?"

Kenshin glanced over at him exhaling more smoke. "The man who ruined my childhood...and my future in my old home. He calls himself the LifeMaker. His name is Hottan."

"How was your childhood ruined?" Kiba asked.

"How was yours?" Kenshin asked.

"...Well...before I became a devil. I was an orphaned child that was found by the church and made to undergo testing to see if I could wield one of the Excaliburs...there were more like me...they were my friends...this went on for a few years until they decided we were no longer of use to them...and tried to dispose of us. Everyone died, but me...and I was about to die when Chief Rias found me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse..live or die, but even then...I've always wanted to destroy those damned blades." Kiba explained

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"What about you? What did this Hottan do to you?" Kiba asked.

"Well, on the night I was born, he kidnapped my mother and my twin sister...when I was six he nearly killed my father and myself and dropped me into metropolis of humans as a demon...I don't think I need to explain what happened there. Well four years later I escaped...fought him in my mother's body freeing her, but was left in a pool of my own blood for my troubles...that and the bastard was the grand architect behind my clan's extermination." Kenshin said with a scowl. "When she asked me, I told Sona I didn't have an ambition, and it's true, I really don't...if he were to be killed by someone else and I found out about it in the future, that'd be just fine with me."

"..." Kiba said nothing.

"So you see...I know what you're goin' through...maybe not exactly, but enough..." Kenshin said dropping his smoke on the ground and walking past him.

"Just one more question...has Issei-kun heard..."

Kenshin cut him off. "No, I had Gnome knock him out before we started pouring our guts out."

"OK, good..." Kiba said.

"Now, I know that a lust for vengeance can make you do some crazy things, so I'll leave with a warning." Kenshin said turning to him. "If you go rouge because of this...I won't wait for an order of suppression, I'll run you down myself."

"...You do not have to worry about that..." Kiba said. "..I owe Chief Rias too much to turn my back on her."

Kenshin nodded. "Then my threat just now will be very idle."

The two went their separate ways. Kenshin arrived home and walked upstairs. His room was empty so he peeled off his clothes and dried off. He thought about dragging out his sleepwear, but shrugged to himself muttering that it wasn't worth the effort and climbed into bed. A few minutes later the door opened and closed and clothes were discarded and the blanket was lifted up. Someone climbed over him and laid their back against his chest. "...Oh? Trying it out for yourself hm?" He heard Rias ask.

"I couldn't be bothered to pull out my sleepwear." Kenshin said. "I'm tired."

"I see..." Rias said. "...How was Yuuto?"

"You knew I tailed him?" Kenshin asked.

"I merely sensed your magical signatures next to one another along with another's." Rias said. "What happened?"

"Kiba had a run in with Freed Zellsan, he's OK I chased him off." Kenshin said.

"I see...that's a relief...I also felt a strong holy presence as well." Rias said.

"...He had an Excalibur." Kenshin said.

"...I see...thank you for helping Yuuto, Kenshin." Rias said. "It means a lot."

"He's important to you, that's all the reason I needed. And besides that he is a friend." Kenshin said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Rias closed her eyes and smiled. "Good night Kenshin."

"Good night Rias." Kenshin said as he drifted off to sleep.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I'm gonna have to switch over to the light novels pretty soon and read up on the rest of the series.

Kenshin: Why?

Draconis: They're the most up to date medium

Issei: I see.

Rias: Well he has a good point. If he's going to be following the plot he needs to brush up on everything.

Draconis: Thank you Rias. Anyway I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out


	9. The Two Exorcists

Draconis: So...you want to go another round with them? (points at Kenshin and Kiba)

Freed: Fuck yes! I wanna kill them!

Draconis: Well here's the thing. You're a minor antagonist no matter what arc we're in. Kenshin's the main character along with Issei and Rias, and Kiba has a major role in this arc.

Kenshin: Heh. (takes a drag off of smoke)

Kiba: I'll gladly bust that Excalibur into pieces if you want to fight that badly.

Freed: You wanna go fucker!

Draconis: (snaps fingers) Leave.

Freed: Uuuwwwaaahhhh! ! (blasted backward by a burst of wind.)

Rias: Hm? Draconis-San, I wasn't aware you could use the elements as well.

Kenshin: That was me. (lowers hand)

Rias: Oh, from this angle it looks like Draconis-San did it himself.

Draconis: Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 9

The Two Exorcists

Draconis: Begin!

_The Night after Kenshin and Kiba encountered Freed_

Two young women walked into the abandoned church. They wore hooded mantles to hide their faces, black one piece outfits that clung to their skin and thigh high black socks with black boots. One of them had a large bound up claymore on her back. She looked around. "This place is quite run down."

"I hear a fallen angel and a devil had a skirmish here." The other one said.

"He's awfully late...and we were to meet him here?" The woman with the large blade said taking down her hood, revealing blue hair, save for a small streak of green in her bangs. "You're certain about that?"

The other girl took down her hood revealing light orange hair tied up in long pigtails that hung past her waist. "Of course!" She said with a cheerful tone. "After all, I picked this place as I used to live here with my parents when I was little." She held up a copy of the picture Issei had in his photo albums. "See?"

"Well in any case...he might have been killed, I can sense devil magic in this area...and the ranging levels of elemental magic damage to the surrounding area concerns me considering the fact that the magics used are of the four main elements of Creation and Destruction...only one man in history has been able to use them all at once, and he's a legend in all three factions."

"Aaah, you worry too much Xenovia." Her partner said.

The now named Xenovia sighed. "I worry just the right amount, I'm concerned that the Elemental Dragon Emperor, or the Dragon of the Elements may have returned. You should be a little worried as well Irina."

"Aaah, I'm sure everything will be fine." Irina said waving her off.

Xenovia sighed. "I hope so."

(break)

_The next morning_

Kenshin and Issei awoke. "...Huh?" He felt weighed down. He looked up and saw that Rias and Asia were laying on him...completely in the buff.

"_Uuuuuwaaahaahaha!" Issei gushed. _

"Nngh!" Kenshin grabbed his head in pain. _"Fucking dammit Issei! You're gonna give me a migraine!" _

"_S-Sorry." _Issei said.

"_It's fine...just...don't do it again." Kenshin thought. _

"Hmm?" Rias and Asia awoke and rose up. Kenshin glanced at both of them.

"Ok...what's going on here?" Kenshin asked.

"You fell asleep while we were in here last night, so we both decided to use your arms as pillows." Rias said.

"You were um...using those things of yours that I see you using so often." Asia said, not knowing what they were.

Kenshin nodded, knowing she was referring to his smokes. _"I must have gotten really baked." Kenshin thought. _

"Ah! I have to go prepare breakfast!" Asia said getting out of bed and putting her gown on.

"Oh that's right." Rias said getting up, taking the sheets with her to cover herself with. "I'll see you two later Kenshin, Issei." Rias said.

"See ya." Kenshin and Issei said, the latter from the mirror. Kenshin slumped back into his bed. "Is this gonna be my life now?" He wondered.

"_Chief's influence is making Asia do dirty things." Issei sighed. _

Both Kenshin and Issei grinned. _"Not that it's a bad thing though." They both said._

"_No wait it is! We have to protect Asia!" Issei said. _

"_Yeah, but if this is a choice she's making herself, regardless of Rias' influence, what are we protecting her from? Herself?" Kenshin thought. _

"_...Good point." Issei said. "But you know...if we did anything with Chief...Asia will get mad." _

"_I have a feeling it'd be more than just her, but that's just me." Kenshin thought. _

"_Like who? Who else likes us?" Issei asked. _

"_Not that stupid. I was referring to like...her parents for stealing her chastity before marriage...Grayfia, Sirzechs...Raiser who I couldn't give a fuck about if I tried." _

"_No fucks policy with that firey jackass?" Issei said with a grin. _

"_Fuck yes." Kenshin said. _

"_We've seen Chief's boobs, touched 'em too, but anything beyond that seems like it's lightyears away!" Issei whined. _

"_Yeah so?" Kenshin thought. "Having patience for something is worth it more often than not." _

"_Yeah, but how much patience can you have? Don't you feline types go into heat?" Issei asked. _

_"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Kenshin thought getting out of bed._

"_**You never stop thinking about women, do you partner?" **_

Kenshin started getting dressed while thinking. _"Short time no see Ddraig. What's kept you?"_

"**_Nothing, I just felt like taking a nap." Ddraig said. _**Kenshin nodded.

"_Shut it Ddraig, I'm just at that stage in my life!" Issei said. _

"_**And you're trying to drag the Dragon of the Elements down with you to that place." Ddraig said, a hint of pity in his voice. "Anyway, I just came to warn you that I've felt a strong presence around you lately." **_

"_Well I'm around Chief a lot and I'm stuck to Kenshin like glue." Issei said. _

"_**If it was either of them, I wouldn't be bothering with this." Ddraig said. **_

"_Then an enemy?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**I'm just telling you two to be careful." Ddraig said. "There's no telling when the White Dragon will attack you." **_

"_Bring him on, I'm not scared." Kenshin thought. _

"_**Hahahahaha just like Ragnarok, you fear nothing." Ddraig said. "In any case the name for him is Albion, the Vanishing Dragon." **_

"_Vanishing Dragon...what is his power the direct opposite of yours?" Issei asked. _

"_**We were the Two Heavenly Dragons, but we never got along, before we were shoved into these gears. We fought constantly and Ragnarok Kuroshi the Elemental Dragon Emperor kept the destruction at a minimum and acted as a sort of Dragon Tamer along with his clan." Ddraig said. **_

"_So, if I'm hearing you right, Issei and some unknown guy are gonna butt heads sooner or later, and I'm going to have to keep them from killing each other, or any innocent people." Kenshin thought. _

"_**That is how it happened before we were put into gears when Ragnarok finally grew tired of our bickering and sliced us up with something he called the Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei." Ddraig said. "It was like a ethereal suit of armor that he clad over his transformed dragon body." **_

"_Ugh, first you barge into my soul and then you tell me this?" Issei asked. _

"_Technically Ddraig's been here since you were born." Kenshin thought._

"_**He's right you know." Ddraig said. "Besides, what are you complaining about, you got the power of a dragon out of the deal." He spoke with amusement in his voice.**_

_Issei went on a spiel about what he wanted to do with Ddraig's power, to build a harem of women after becoming a high ranked devil. Kenshin and Ddraig both snickered. _

"_**While I have no problems with that, in the end we're both taking residence in the body of the Dragon of the Elements. So in the end it's up to him what we do." Ddraig said. **_

"_Yeah, but Kenshin doesn't have any ambitions or anything like that." Issei said. _

"_**You confuse his not having an ambition with his just not having decided what he wants to do." Ddraig said. "He's only been in this world for a short time, if I were him I'd have trouble deciding what I wanted as well, but as far as yours and whatever his ambition might end up being, he might not have a choice. A dragon's power is the kind that wows and mesmerizes people." Ddraig said. "Some consider it repulsive, but women are charmed by it and drawn to it. Though you still have to wow them yourselves with who you are in the end." **_

"_S-Seriously? !" Issei said with excitement. _

"_**Sure, My hosts were always swarmed with women, and Ragnarok in his time here had no shortage of women trying to catch his eye." Ddraig said. **_

"_Wow, I didn't know you were such an amazing Sacred Gear!" Issei said crying tears of joy._

"_Talk about a change of heart." Kenshin thought. _

"_For now, I wanna conquer Chief's boobs!" Issei gushed. _

"_..." Kenshin stared at his reflection in disdain._

"_**...You wanna grope them?" Ddraig asked. **_

"_No, not just that, suck 'em too!" Issei declared. _

"_**...Right now it seems she's enamored with the Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said. "You'd effectively be trying to steal her away from him. And you saw what he did to Raiser Phenex when he tried." **_

"_..." Issei gulped. "Oh...ri-right...Ch-Chief and Kenshin...which means I'd have to take on Kenshin for her...!" He let out a cry of fright. _

"_Will you calm down? If she's OK with it, I don't see a problem, we're in the same body you idiot." Kenshin thought. _

"_**So...I'm helping a guy suckle huh...? When did I fall so low?" Ddraig lamented. "Well it should at least be a fun ride. Now neither of you forget my warning." **_

"_Yeah Yeah." Kenshin thought. _

"_Right." Issei said. _

(break)

Kenshin was standing in the hallways of Kuoh as Motohama and Matsuda rambled on about Karaoke. He glanced outside seeing two hooded figures. He saw a large wrapped blade on one of their backs. _"...Hm...a holy feeling is emanating from that blade. Is it a holy sword? Better not let Kiba see it." _He saw Sona and Tsubaki approaching them and sent a pulse of his magic to Sona. She looked up at him and he shook his head. She nodded and mouthed 'I know.' Kenshin turned his head as the girl carrying the sword turned to look back in his direction. She turned her head away and found Sona and Tsubaki had vanished as well. She muttered a curse under her breath and walked away.

"Something the matter Xenovia?" Irina asked.

"There's more here than I thought." Xenovia said.

Later in the Occult Research Club building Kenshin and Asia walked through the halls of the newly cleaned building. "Wow, they gave it a mirror finish."

"_Which I bet you're just loving right now, right Issei?" Kenshin thought turning a mental eye toward him, seeing him looking at the floor, and by extension up Asia's skirt. _

"Hm? What's in that room?" Asia asked noticing a door bound up by caution tape.

"Rias said she had to seal up that room for reasons that she'd like to keep to herself." Kenshin said.

"Excuse me is Rias in?" Kenshin turned to find Sona and Tsubaki.

"We were about to find out ourselves." Kenshin said. "Come on."

"Thanks for running interference earlier." Sona said. "The blue haired woman felt your pulse and that caused her to take her eyes off of us so we could slip away. The other one wasn't focused on us."

"Not a problem. All I noticed was that large holy blade she had." Kenshin said. "She might not have been so unwilling to fight in a crowded area as you were."

Sona nodded as the four of them walked into the main room where Koneko and Rias were sitting. "Rias, I need you to come over to my house, you as well Kuroshi-San

"Just Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"OK, Kenshin-San." Sona said.

"Sounds like serious business." Rias said.

"It is." Sona said.

"Alright, I'll bring my queen as well, Akeno!" Rias called out.

"Hai?" Akeno said walking out of the back of the room where she had been sorting requests out for everyone.

"We're leaving." Rias said.

"Hai hai." Akeno said as the five of them disappeared.

Asia turned to Koneko. "Where's Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"Yuuto was absent from school today." Koneko answered.

Meanwhile Kenshin, Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki were in the bath hall. Kenshin had activated Undine so he couldn't see anything while he forced Issei into the Phantasmagoria to train. "So you had another run in with them after that?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, they asked to speak with Rias." Sona said.

"Church affiliates want to meet with a devil? You're joking right?" Rias asked. "Haah...well in any case this is not good, who knows what could happen."

"How did you reply to them?" Kenshin asked.

"I accepted, but only if you were present as well Kenshin-San. Not Hyoudou Issei either, you must be in the front." Sona said. "However something worries me and Kenshin-San picked up on it as well."

"One of them had a Holy Sword with them, it's logical to assume that the other has a smaller one." Tsubaki said.

"Always assume the worst, you'll never be disappointed." Kenshin said. "She probably does...!" His eyes widened. "I gotta go!" He said rushing out of the bath hall. "Asia probably decided to head home and she's got no one protecting her!"

"Damn!" Rias said. "Come on Akeno!"

Kenshin dressed himself using his magic and used teleportation to appear near the Hyoudou Residence. He canceled Undine's power and took out his cards, ready for battle. _"This feeling..." He thought. _He rushed into the door. "Aunt, Uncle." He called out running down the hall.

"Hahaha, yeah yeah, then Issei tore his swim trunks in the pool." Mrs. Hyoudou laughed.

"..." Kenshin entered the room calmly, holding his cards. She turned to him. "Oh Kenshin hello, I thought you'd be gone a little longer."

"...No, I had nothing to do so I decided to come back." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes seeing the holy sword setting against the couch that Xenovia and Irina were sitting at.

"Well what's the worried expression for, Issei's old friend from childhood stopped by and I thought you'd like to meet her." Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"Hello Kenshin-San, I heard you hadn't visited much, so it's no surprise you don't know me, I'm Shido Irina." Irina introduced with a smile.

Issei who had just come out of the Phantasmagoria looked over at the two. _"Who are they?" _

"She's from this picture right here." Mrs. Hyoudou said showing him the picture that Kiba had asked about.

"Hm?" Kenshin said looking at it. "So this one with the same colored hair as this girl here, is Irina?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup!" Mrs. Hyoudou and Irina said at the same time.

"_Hey Issei, you better go pick up that phone." Kenshin thought. _

"_Phone? What? Ok you were right but I don't..." Issei was cut off. _

"_Because I fucking called it!" Kenshin thought. _

"_You asshole!" Issei shouts. _

Kenshin glanced Irina's friend. "..." Kenshin's and her eyes met. He glanced over at her sword, while she glanced at his cards.

"_That Sword." Kenshin thought. _

"_Those cards." Xenovia thought. _

"_It's definitely a Holy Sword." Kenshin thought. _

"_There's definitely an abundance of elemental energy in those cards, and they are deeply connected to him." Xenovia thought. "I didn't expect to find the Elemental Dragon Emperor so soon." _

Asia walked in holding a tray of cookies. "Oh? Kenshin-San...I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"What we ended up talking about ended up being nothing major." Kenshin said walking past her, holding his hands behind his back. He pointed up and glanced back at Asia. She nodded and set the cookies down and went upstairs.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. _"He's quick on the uptake. He already identifies us as a threat, or maybe just me." She thought. _

"Auntie, I think I'm gonna retire to my room for the night. I have some homework to do." Kenshin said walking upstairs after grabbing a few cookies.

He walked up to his room and saw Rias waiting for him with Asia. "What do you think?" Rias asked.

"So far, I don't think Issei's childhood friend is much of a threat, if either one is gonna give us problems, it's probably the blue haired one, and she seems to have an interest in me." Kenshin said. "She knows I'm a Devil too."

"I see..." Rias said. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that Asia, I'll do a better job protecting you from now on."

Kenshin turned to Asia. "Next time, if you feel something's amiss, don't hesitate to warp back to the clubroom."

"Yeah, we'll come for you and deal with it." Issei said from the mirror.

"Yes, thank you Issei-San, Kenshin-San." Asia nodded with a smile.

A mark on the back of Kenshin's hand glew. "What is it?" Rias asked.

"Oh, I've been summoned is all. I gotta go take care of something for someone." Kenshin said. "See ya." Kenshin said as a black magic circle appeared under him and he warped away.

Kenshin and a older looking gentleman with black hair save for a large patch in the front that was blonde, wearing japanese leisure robes were fishing down by the bay. "So...are is this catch and release, or are we taking 'em home? Cause I'm not gonna lie, I could go for some grilled fish right now."

"Oh? Can you make a fire?" He asked.

"Can I make a fire?" Kenshin asked sarcastically.

"Eh, I think it might be illegal anyway." He said.

"True. So I forgot to ask your name when you summoned me the first time." Kenshin said.

"Oh, just call me Aza." He said.

"OK then." Kenshin said.

Aza nodded. "So you look like you're in deep thought."

"Eh, just thinking about a lot of things." Kenshin said.

"A Devil shouldn't look so gloomy." Aza said. "Life's problems tend to sort themselves out."

"And sometimes they don't." Kenshin shrugged. "It's nothing major, I just tend to overthink stuff."

"I hate it when that happens." Aza said with a grin. "Hey, you got a bite."

"Yoink!" Kenshin said yanking his line up. "...ah...it's puny. Back in ya go."

"Eh, not every bite you get is gonna be the big one." Aza said.

"So I let it mature and see if it bites again." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The next day. _

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Kenshin were in the Occult Research Club, Rias was seated across from Irina and Xenovia. Xenovia cleared her throat. "We thank you for your cooperation."

"So tell me, what would the servants of God want with us?" Rias asked.

"Although one has yet to be found the six remaining Excaliburs are being held by three separate divisions of the church. Three have been stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina said.

"Sounds to me like you're really loose handed with your holy blades." Kenshin commented.

"Kenshin, now's not the time." Rias said.

"Well, he's not wrong." Xenovia said. "The ones we have are the Holy Sword of Destruction or Excalibur Destruction."

"Yeah, I know someone who'd just love to rain down an unholy fire storm on it." Kenshin muttered.

"And this one right here, the Excalibur of Mimicry, or Excalibur Mimic." Irina said gesturing to a rope tired around her left arm.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I fail to see how your missing swords have anything to do with us." Kenshin said.

"This problem is between us and the Fallen Angels, we cannot afford to be dealing with the inhabitant devils of this place as well." Xenovia said.

"That's awfully condescending of you. Our relationship with the Fallen Angels soured quite some time ago, I doubt we'd side with those who wish to kill us." Kenshin said.

"Holy Swords or no." Rias finished.

"You Devils despise the Holy Swords." Xenovia retorted. "You're in the same boat as them."

"Then it'd have to be one bloodsoaked boat." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"If we have to, we will destroy you all." Xenovia said. "Sister of a Satan and the Elemental Dragon Emperor or not."

"If I had a yen coin for every time I've heard that or something like it, I'd be a rich man." Kenshin said with a small, mocking grin.

"Then let me tell you something, I will never side with a Fallen Angel, in the name of the Gremory, I will never do anything to humiliate my family again." Rias said crossing her arms.

"Good." Xenovia said with a small smile of her own. "All we want is a pledge of non interference from you, and from you." She said glancing at Kenshin.

"Fine then." Rias said.

"I won't actively seek them out, but if they and their servants come after me...or if you two or your allies get any wise ideas...it's open season." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"I'd expect no less." Xenovia said getting up as did Irina. They started walking away when Xenovia glanced at Asia. "You know...I've been wondering this since we left your house. Are you Asia Argento?"

"H-Hai?" Asia asked.

"Hm...I didn't think I'd see a witch here." Xenovia said with narrowed eyes.

"Aah? !" Asia gasped.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Aah, you're that ex-nun that became a witch." Irina said with an ever present smile. "Didn't you become a witch when it became apparent that you could heal even Devils and Fallen Angels? I didn't think you'd become a Devil yourself?"

"Um...I..." Asia said with a quiver running through her voice.

"To think a saint has become a devil...well no one's perfect I suppose." Xenovia said.

"Hey! You shut the hell up!" Issei shouts from the nearby mirror.

Kenshin glanced at the mirror. "Issei, don't."

"Eh? Issei?" Irina said glancing at the mirror.

"_Damn, I can't cause a scene right now, but what they're saying is pissing me off!" Issei growled. _

"_I know, but they haven't done anything yet other than talk, let's hope that's all they do." Kenshin thought. _

Xenovia ignored Issei. "Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia, she's a Devil." Irina reminded.

"That may be, but some blasphemers feel guild and retain a bit of their faith." Xenovia said. "I can sense that much."

"Is that so? Ne, Asia-San, do you still believe in God despite being a Devil?" Irina asked.

"W-Well...I-I can't quite let it go." Asia said with a tear dripping from her eyes, something Kenshin didn't fail to notice.

"_Kenshin!" Issei said. _

"_Not yet. They're still just talking." Kenshin thought slipping his hands into his pockets._

"If that's the case then allow us to kill you now." Xenovia said walking toward Asia who gasped. "Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you. I will mete out punishment to you, so you can go to him with your conscience clear. She began to reach for her sword when she froze. "!" She turned, wide eyed to Kenshin whose eyes were blinded.

"Listen here, if you threaten my friend's life in front of me again, we're going to have a serious problem." Kenshin said holding his naginata in his hand.

"Hmph" Xenovia smirked. "I'm merely performing my duties as a woman of faith."

Kenshin canceled Undine. "And I'm telling you, you're going to have to go through me to do so. You people are the ones who put her up on a pedestal and left her alone. Then rejected her existence when she did one thing you did not like only because she didn't have the heart to turn an injured person away, despite them being a devil."

"A saint only needs the love of God." Xenovia rebuked. "Those seeking more than that, are unfit for sainthood."

"What a load." Kenshin snapped. "Would you be saying that same thing if yours and Asia's positions were switched?"

"..." Xenovia said nothing.

"Would you honestly be able to handle the solitude, the soul crushing loneliness, that in the end...you were only revered for your abilities, not for who you were." Kenshin asked. "If you can't, then you are no more fit for sainthood than she was and you should turn in that blade you're carrying and excommunicate yourself."

"_...Wow...even I can tell what this Kenshin is saying to Xenovia..is really getting to her." Irina said looking at Xenovia. _

"And what exactly would you know about any of it?" Xenovia asked.

"Not too much, but I've seen you 'holier than thou' types before, you're not much different from each other." Kenshin said. "I used to be a demon before I became this."

"And yet you have the gall to comment on the faith of us pure women." Xenovia said.

"Like I said...I've seen your type before." Kenshin said. "You think your faith gives you the power to trample on whomever you please, and nothing will happen to you."

"You assume much in saying that." Xenovia said with a small smirk.

"You've shown me no different." Kenshin said. "Now, if you're willing, we can go outside and you can show me what sets you apart from the rest."

"Are you challenging me?" Xenovia asked.

"Indeed I am, there's only one thing that dragons really respect, and that is strength or power." Kenshin said. "It won't be to the death mind you, as I do not feel like taking a life and I can tell you share my sentiments on the matter."

"Very well, but you'll be needing some help, however I want first crack at the Excalibur Destruction you can't count on the other one staying out after all." Kenshin turned and shot an annoyed glare at Kiba.

"I'll let you in, but next time get in on it from the start, don't butt in at the end." Kenshin said.

Xenovia glanced at Kiba. "Very well, I could use the warm up."

"Krgh..." Kiba growled.

Kenshin, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina walked behind the Occult Research Club building. They stood across from one another. "There, you're getting another shot at the Excalibur, so calm down!" Kenshin said smacking Kiba over the head.

"Fine fine, I'm not really angry right now anyway." Kiba said.

"Yeah, right." Kenshin said taking out his cards and readying his naginata. He turned to Irina. "If you don't wanna get hurt Ojou-Chan, step out now. I'm not one for holding back once I've gotten serious."

"And leave you to gang up on Xenovia, fat chance!" Irina huffed.

"Not at all, I'd leave these two to their dance, but if you're so intent on being my dance partner, that's the choice you'll stand by." Kenshin said. _"Card Equip! Sylph!" _

"Finally I find the thing I've been dying to destroy." Kiba said as swords shot from the ground.

"Sword Birth...I remember now, there was that one person who escaped the Holy Sword Project's disposal." Xenovia said.

"And you just found him." Kiba said with a scowl.

"How do you know of Issei Hyoudou?" Irina asked Kenshin.

"Well that's very simple. His soul now resides in this body." Kenshin said gesturing toward himself.

"Ah, hi Irina...didn't know you were a girl." Issei said with an awkward grin.

"You reaped his soul? ! Are you a dark reaper? !" Irina said with wide eyes.

"Not at all, I was actually dying myself when I did it, and his body was turning to nothing due to a Fallen Angel's attack. I figured I'd give him a body to bury." Kenshin said. "Neither of us were expecting reincarnation into a Devil so soon, but here we are."

"So you inadvertently saved his life?" Irina said lowering her sword slightly.

"Pretty much." Kenshin shrugged.

"Aaahhn! Is destiny toying with us to cause such a tragedy? ! Issei-kun!" Irina said.

"Your idea of a tragedy is adorable." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Allow me to punish you for your sins, Issei-kun!" Irina said diving toward Kenshin. "Amen!"

"You're a comedian aren't you?" Kenshin said blocking her sword strike. He held his hand at her stomach. _"Wind Palm." _

"Kuh!" Irina was blown backward by a burst of wind.

"Irina, be very careful. This one is the one I was concerned about. He is the Elemental Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said.

Kiba lunged for and slashed at Xenovia who barely blocked him. "You won't escape with just wounds if you ignore me in favor of Kenshin-kun."

"And Issei himself is nothing to scoff at either, he has a Longinus called the Boosted Gear." Kenshin said.

"Tch, Sword Birth, Boosted Gear, The Four Elements of Creation and Destruction, and Twilight Healing. It's no wonder you all became devils." Xenovia said.

"The Four Elements of Creation and Destruction?" Kenshin said with a curious expression as he blocked a diagonal downward slash to his left from Irina.

"_Oh that's right, that's what they called Ragnarok's power back then." Undine said. "It's not far from the truth." _

"_Yo Kenshin, try and use that disarming spell." Issei said. "In fact use it multiple times!" _

"_You really wanna see your childhood friend's boobs don't you?" Kenshin said with an exasperated expression. _

"Is something wrong?" Irina asked as she kept trying to slash at him, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last.

"Your childhood friend is a pervert, that's what." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin! Don't tell her that!" Issei complained as Kenshin's tail held up a mirror.

"You're the worst Issei-Senpai." Koneko said. "Be wary around him, he has a technique that shreds the clothes of any girl he touches." She warned.

"E-Eh? !" Irina gasped. "Lord please forgive this sinful pervert!"

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!" Issei snapped.

"...I'm sorry." Kiba said with a sigh.

Xenovia closes her eyes. "Such perversion, it must be rough to deal with, Elemental Dragon Emperor."

"You have no idea." Kenshin said.

Irina jumped back as Kenshin sliced upward, taking off a few strands of hair. Kenshin smirked. "Good, I'd hate for you to end up all bloody due to my mistake in thinking you could handle me. Card Cancel."

"Hmm? Are you so confident you think you don't need any power to fight me?" Irina asked.

Kenshin slid the Sylph card into it's slot. "I was just thinking it's time I went on the offensive. Kazerin!"

"Haah!" Irina swung her sword upward, batting the spinning blade skyward. "Now you're defenseless!"

"Am I?" Kenshin said as Irina charged after him.

"!" Irina stared wide eyed as her sword collided against Kenshin's spinning naginata. "How?"

"I can control the blade and it's sentient when equipped with the Sylph Card." Kenshin said. "Now it's time to go night night, Ojou-Cha-? !" Kenshin nearly lost his balance and Irina fell backward. He glanced over and saw Xenovia standing in a small crater while Kiba was backed up. "..." He glanced over at Irina and saw she was distracted and moved his blade chopping her in the back of the neck with his free hand.

"Uhhnnn?" Irina fell unconscious.

"Irina!" Xenovia said.

"Relax, she's just out cold. Now will you two finish up?" Kenshin said holding his four cards in one hand. "I wonder which ones I should use to counteract Excalibur Destruction if Kiba doesn't win...hmmm..." Kenshin muttered to himself. "Sylph's a no go, without Undine, I'd just be running into an ass kicking and I plan on using Gnome. Sorry Sylph."

"_Daww, it's alright..." Sylph said. _

Kenshin watched as Kiba swung a sword easily twice his size at Xenovia. "I'll break that thing in half!"

"You know, it's not how big the stick your wield is, it's how it's used that determines it's worth." Xenovia said ducking under the horizontal slash and driving the butt of Excalibur Destruction into Kiba's stomach before back handing him into unconsciousness. "His rage blinds him..." Xenovia said glancing down at him in pity.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said. "Although the pursuit of vengeance against those who wronged you, is something I can admire."

"I've done nothing to him." Xenovia said with narrowed eyes.

"Those can refer to things as well." Kenshin said with a grin. "Now, are you ready, cause here I come!"

"Hn!" Xenovia grunted as she blocked Kenshin's stab at her shoulder. "So...strong...!"

"That's the power of earth for ya." Kenshin said.

"...Your eyes..." Xenovia said throwing Kenshin off of her blade and slashed at his neck. "!" Xenovia was surprised when he blocked it. "How, your eyes are clearly blinded!"

"Heheheheheh, how many people am I gonna get with this?" Kenshin said staring at her his naginata balanced on his shoulder, he whipped his head around and spun it around his neck. "My eyes are blind, but my perception has never been stronger." Kenshin said lunging at her. His blade collided against hers multiple times. "Gotta say though, I can feel it...you're damn strong yourself Xenovia...and not just because of this fancy holy sword."

"Heh, flattery will get you nowhere!" Xenovia said slashing her sword downward. Kenshin moved out of the way and let the force of the blade shattering the earth blow him back. He flipped backward and caught himself with his left hand and flipped back onto his feet. The next instant he leaped over a horizontal slash from Xenovia and landed on her shoulders. "!" Her eyes widened as he twisted his legs around and sent her into the ground. Kenshin lofted his sword overhead and slashed downward.

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" Kenshin called out. _

"Hn!" Xenovia kicked his arm changing the trajectory of Kenshin's slash and kicked him in the head after it was buried in the earth. "Aw, you limited the destruction for the sake of not killing me? I should thank you!" She said kicking at his temple again. Kenshin grabbed her leg and flung her to his left.

"Well I did say this wouldn't be to the death." Kenshin said. "I have near perfect control of my muscles, I could have stopped the blade and requested your surrender."

While he was talking Xenovia had caught herself and slid across the ground and smirked. She stood in front of a tree. "And you wouldn't have gotten it, I won't submit to a man like you."

"Heh, good thing I love a challenge then eh?" Kenshin said with a wide grin as he moved in to clothesline her, she dodged and Kenshin took down the tree instead.

"_I feel like you two are subtly exacerbating the small amount of sexual tension between you." Salamander said. "Like you two might start making out in the middle of the fight." _

Kenshin closed his eyes with an exasperated expression as he turned around to face Xenovia. "Something the matter?" Xenovia said slashing at him again and again.

Kenshin seemingly danced out of the way of her slashes. "Nothing, just idiot fire spirits who don't know what they're talking about." He said.

"_Right, I don't know what I'm talking about..." Salamander said rolling her eyes. _

"Grh! Why can't I hit you? !" Xenovia said as she grew increasingly frustrated.

"Because." Kenshin said as he slipped his naginata under her guard and sliced upward cutting her outfit straight up the middle. "You..." He swung it back down, lining his blade with the power of earth batting Excalibur Destruction from her grip. "Aren't..." He brought his fist into her stomach knocking her back. He rushed her and had his blade at her face before she could get to her feet. "...Focused." He said with a calm smile as he deactivated his cards.

"..." Xenovia stared up at him, astonished that he beat her so easily. _"Was he always capable of doing that?" She thought. "If so why didn't he do it sooner?" _

As if to answer her question he spoke. "I couldn't do that at any other time except now because your guard was almost perfect." Kenshin said. "I couldn't see anything I could exploit until now. When your frustration gave rise to sloppiness."

"I see...well...I have no blade now and you've got me pinned...literally..." Xenovia drawled as she looked up at him again. Kenshin was on top of her, his blade at head level, one of his legs in between hers, his left hand in between her right arm and her ribs.

"Ara Ara." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"K-Kenshin-San!" Asia squeaked with a blush.

"...Was that just an accident or were you going to take advantage of her?" Koneko asked.

"It was an accident." Kenshin muttered as he got up and let Xenovia up.

"Well, now I have to go get my clothes repaired, thanks." Xenovia muttered with narrowed eyes.

"The opening was there." Kenshin said. "I don't have to defend my reasoning."

"_Oh man, her boobs are about to pop out!" Issei gushed. _

"_Didn't you want me to severely punish her earlier?" Kenshin thought. _

"Well, I won't try to move on Asia Argento anymore." Xenovia said grabbing her mantle and putting it back on.

"Good, and if you wanna have it out again, you know how to find me." Kenshin said.

(break)

"No way!" Saji said trying to run away from Issei and Koneko.

"Why are you running Saji? !" Issei whined. "I really need your help here!"

"Why me! Isn't this a problem for you two? ! I'm just a stranger to this situation!" Saji complained.

"I figured you'd be able to give us a hand as a fellow devil." Issei said scratching his cheek.

"Easy for you to say, you get into trouble you get to call on Kenshin for help! If I help you I am going to die, not by whatever trouble faces you, but by the Student Council President!" Saji said.

"Sona? Oh come on man, she can't be that bad." Kenshin said as Issei held up a mirror.

"Hah! Yeah right! You two get to go home to the Gremory heiress! A woman whose both serious and gentle, but my master, the Sitiri heiress is only serious!" Saji said.

"I'll help too, if it's for Yuuto's sake." Koneko said.

"What about you Kenshin? Can I count on your help?" Issei asked.

"Well you're already taking me along for the ride, might as well. When things get dicey, I'm open for a switch." Kenshin said.

"Also Koneko-Chan, could you keep this a secret from Chief and Akeno-San? I'd rather not get them involved." Issei said.

"Then consider this a Kuroshi peerage expedition." Kenshin said with a shrug in the mirror. "Might be a little hard to throw past Sona, but I think Rias will be OK with it. She wouldn't want me going it alone."

"Y-You can prevent the harsh punishment from Kaichou?" Saji asked.

"I can't make any promises." Kenshin said. "If anything she'll probably levy it against me...in which case you owe me one."

"I can deal with that." Saji said with a relieved sigh.

"Gee thanks." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Alright, let's go track us down some nuns." Issei said. "By the way, if things get dicey, take off."

"No." Koneko stated flatly. "I'm not leaving you two to deal with this alone."

"Alright then." Issei shrugged.

The three of them walked around town for a bit before finding Irina and Xenovia. They were panhandling for money and were currently arguing amongst each other. "Yo, lookin a little broke there." Issei greeted.

"Panhandling eh?" Kenshin said from the mirror. "You're doing it wrong."

"Oh? And what're we supposed to be doing Mr. Know it all?" Irina huffed.

"Issei switch with me for a moment." Kenshin said.

"Right-o." Issei said as they swapped places.

"What are you doing?" Saji asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Just need a little False Image Illusion." He said.

"Eh? !" Xenovia blanched as Kenshin transformed into her, except for his left hand and forearm which was hidden from sight. The clothes looked the same, only they were in tatters almost to the point that they couldn't be called clothes anymore.

Kenshin winked at them. "Observe." He walked up to a random business man. "E-Excuse me sir." He said in as meek and helpless a tone as he could.

"Hm? Oh my word! What happened to you? !" He said.

"P-Please sir, c-could you find it in your heart to spare me some kindness, by giving money for food...I-I haven't eaten in days...my clothes are in tatters as you can see." Kenshin said.

"..." The business man struggled with his morals.

Kenshin's stomach growled loudly for effect. "Hnn...i-it hurts...!"

"Oh god please take it!" The business man said holding out a large stack of bills. "Please go get something to eat, my treat!" He said.

Kenshin's eyes brightened as she accepted it and bowed. "Thank you sir! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"O-Of course, happy to help!" He said as he walked away. Kenshin waited until no one was in sight and transformed back. He grinned and fanned himself with the stack. "I do believe I'm getting warm."

"Lie to them, that's it?" Xenovia asked with narrowed eyes. "And how did you transform into me anyway?"

"False Image Illusion, lets me change my image into whatever I please." Kenshin said. "Problem is I suck at illusory magic, so it's exhausting to hold together for long periods of time without breaks."

"That is unfortunate." Xenovia said shaking her head.

"The trick is to make yourself seem helpless and meek. People feel good when they help someone who really looks like they need it, which means you need to hide the swords...and whatever the hell that is." Kenshin said pointing at a painting Irina had set up.

"Hey it's the painting of a Saint!" Irina said.

"Who? ! Bigfoot, the Patron Saint of Sasquatches? !" Kenshin blanched.

Xenovia covered her mouth. "Hahahahaha, That was better than what I had thought it was."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"A painting of a hobo who had passed away." Xenovia answered.

"Aaahhh!" Kenshin said with an amused expression.

"Mrrrmmmm..." Irina glared at the two.

"So, anyway now that Kenshin got us the money, care to go grab a bite to eat? Cause that stomach growl wasn't fake, we skipped breakfast." Issei said as he and Kenshin traded places.

"No we're fine like this, we don't need your help." Xenovia said.

"Aaaawww Xenoviaaaaa...!" Irina whined.

"Alright." Issei shrugged. "Koneko-Chan hows bout you and Saji pick the place."

(growlllll!)

"Haaah...fine." Xenovia said packing up and running after them with Irina.

"Yay!" Irina cheered.

Later, Xenovia, Irina and Issei were all eating while Koneko and Saji sat to the sides of Issei drinking tea. "So, why did you three decide to come in contact with us?" Xenovia asked

"Well, you want to get back the holy sword, but really what better way to ensure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands than to destroy it?" Issei suggested.

"Hmm...well I suppose I could allow it, if you are indeed able to do so." Xenovia said. "We were going to probably just break them anyway."

"If not me, Koneko-Chan or Kenshin could pull it off." Issei said.

"Sure." Koneko said.

"In the end they're just swords with holy properties." Kenshin said.

"Well you're not wrong." Xenovia said taking a sip of her tea.

"Xenovia, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean...allying ourselves with devils?" Irina asked.

"Sure, go ahead and try, fair warning though. If they have three, and you have only two...the numbers game is in their favor...and Kiba and I ran into one a few nights ago and he is a psychopath." Kenshin said. "If he doesn't kill you accidentally, you can wave bye bye to your chastity."

"Who was it?" Xenovia asked as Irina gulped in fright.

"Freed Zellsan." Kenshin answered.

"The Rouge Priest." Xenovia said with an eyeroll. "Lovely."

"Ain't it?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"Besides Irina, I think a better show of faith would be to complete our mission and return to fight for the Almighty another day." Xenovia said. "I'm not like you, My faith is flexible."

"I knew your faith was strange." Irina said in a critical tone.

"I can't deny that, but I also look at it this way. We aren't borrowing the devil's power, we are borrowing the powers of the Dragon of the Elements and the Crimson Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said. "Besides, isn't the latter your childhood friend, how about trusting him for now?"

"I know..." Irina said glancing away.

"Alright then, I'll lend you the powers of a dragon, may I now call you my partners?" Issei asked taking out his phone.

"What're you doing?" Kenshin asked as Issei sent a text.

"Getting Kiba over here." Issei said.

"Dude, he's probably going to try and destroy their blades, and we kinda need them right now." Kenshin said pointing at Xenovia and Irina.

"Too late, he's already here." Issei said noticing Kiba was right across the street and looked at his phone.

"...Seriously?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

Kiba came into the shop and sat down. Kenshin looked around and noticed everyone was sitting down, so he used Serene Conqueror on the entire place, knocking everyone except Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kiba and Saji unconscious. "What did you just do?" Xenovia asked.

"I used my Undine Card to intimidate everyone except us to pass out." Kenshin said "If there's going to be a shouting match in here no one will hear it but us."

"That technique is so awesome..." Issei gushed quietly.

"I see thank you, if there is one it will likely contain sensitive information." Xenovia said. "Even if there isn't one at that." "So...why is it you despise the Excaliburs if you were a part of the Holy Sword Project?" She asked Kiba.

Kiba sighed and recounted part of what he had previously told Kenshin. "I see..." Xenovia said.

"Honestly...I kinda feel sorry for you not getting permission to use one of them." Issei said.

"Now you've done it..." Xenovia said drinking her tea.

"You still have reservations against the project? But thanks to it, the usage of holy swords has been extended greatly." Irina said.

Kenshin placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder before he lashed out at her. "That might be Irina-San, but what do you think happened to those who did not receive permission?"

"...Considering what we know about the Archbishop who oversaw the project...they were all killed." Xenovia said.

"Oh, look who's right." Kiba spat glaring at her. "His name was Valiper Galilei."

"Honestly, even for the church that is a big turnoff. He was exiled afterward and found shelter and employment with the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said.

"With the Fallen Angels huh?" Kiba said with narrowed eyes.

"It'd probably wouldn't be a stretch to assume that Freed's teamed up with Valiper." Xenovia said.

Kiba glanced at Kenshin. "Yeah I told them about Freed. I figured they knew something about his crazy ass."

"He was a priest who had no faith from the beginning only bearing a hostility toward monsters." Xenovia said.

"Yeah, he even began to turn his blade on his own brothers in arms." Irina said.

"Well if we're done with our meeting here, contact us with this number." Xenovia said handing Issei a folded piece of paper.

"Got it." Issei said.

"I'll repay you for the meal. Dragon of the Elements, Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said.

"Thanks, you really helped us out!" Irina said as the two left.

Kenshin, Koneko, Saji and Kiba walked toward the fountain in the center of town. "Kenshin, Issei...why are you doing this?"

"Well Issei's doing it because your his friend and because you're important to Rias, I'm doing it for those reasons and because I'm bored." Kenshin said.

"There's a chance I could screw this up again and puzzle Chief Rias." Kiba said.

"You leave Rias to me." Kenshin said.

"Yeah and besides, I'm sure Chief would be saddened if we just went on a random rampage like that, and so I got Xenovia and Irina to go along with us so it'd be like we're helping them out instead of acting on our own." Issei said.

Koneko grabbed Kiba's sleeve. "Yuuto...I...I'd feel lonely if you weren't here. So please don't just up and disappear..."

"...hahahahaha, well it seems I've lost. If you insist I guess I have no choice." Kiba said with a smile.

"Might as well get a move on then." Saji said with a sigh.

The five, if you count Kenshin and Issei separately walked along. "Kiba." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Kiba said.

"Our childhoods aren't too much different from one another, if you really think about it. You spent years subjected to inhumane test after inhumane test and in the end, losing all the friends you had made during it all. I only had one friend during that torture I endured from ages six to ten, and I watched her die from a distance, helpless to stop it." Kenshin said.

"I think you had it worse, mainly because there was more people hurting you." Kiba said. "That and you act like this is the first time you've ever been able to just worry about yourself, giving me the impression that whomever was harassing you couldn't take you down so they'd try to attack those around you."

"..." Kenshin glanced at Kiba before letting out a sigh. "No offense Kiba, but I really don't like reflecting on my past."

"I understand." Kiba said. "You've told me enough as it is."

(break)

_Later that night. _

The group had advanced toward the abandoned building where Rias and her peerage had fought Vizer and found Freed

"Do you really think you can take us all on you psycho?" Kenshin asked.

"Hehehehehehe! We'll just have to find out won't we? !" Freed shouts bearing down on Kiba who took out a sword to block his attack. Kenshin leaped over Kiba and kicked Freed in the face sending him rocketing into the wall.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked.

"Kenshin, I want to handle this alone." Kiba said.

"Well sorry pal, but I can't count on you not to lose your focus so like it or not we're jumping in." Kenshin said.

"Be careful Saji, that sword is an Excalibur." Koneko advised.

"_OK Issei, start boosting, when it feels like it's about to go into explosion we'll switch." Kenshin thought. _

"_Got it! Boosted Gear!" Issei called out. _

"_**Boost!" **_

"Make no mistake Freed Zellsan! I am your only opponent!" Kiba said leaping at him, jumping onto the roof of the abandoned building giving chase.

"Well well, I don't care how many of you devil shits I gotta kill, with my Excalibur it's not a problem at all!" Freed said as the two clashed. "This is the Excalibur of the Heavenly Flare, or Excalibur Rapidly!"

"Don't you know that the sword doesn't make the man!" Kenshin said slashing at Freed's back.

"Rrgh!" Kiba gave chase with Kenshin following behind.

"Tch! A barrier huh?" Kenshin said.

"You really think I'd come unprepared? !" Freed shouts.

"Did you think I would? !" Kenshin said placing his hand on Freed's barrier and looked over at Kiba. "Back up!"

"Right!" Kiba said as he and Kenshin backed away. The latter snapped his fingers and Freed was engulfed in an explosion.

"Aahahahahaha! You think a tiny explosion would be enough to hinder me?" Freed said coming out of the explosion with minimal damage.

"Tch, that barrier's tough." Kenshin said with a glower.

"Come on!" Kiba said chasing after Freed.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said following suit.

"Damn! If only we could stop him we could give Kiba a chance." Issei said as Kenshin's tail held up a mirror.

"Stop him huh? That's all we need?" Saji asked. "I can do that. _Line!" _He said as a purple light condensed on his right wrist making a tiny lizard appear on top of it. "Extend!"

"Hah? !" Freed said as something wrapped around his ankle. "Whoa!" He said as he slammed face first into the ground.

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" Kenshin shouts bearing down on Freed swinging his sword straight down. _Freed rolled out of the way as the ground cratered from the slash.

"That was nice Saji! You have a Sacred Gear? !" Issei said.

"Sure do! It's called Absorption Line." Saji said. "Now get him!"

"With pleasure!" Kiba said stabbing down at Freed who sprung out of the way.

"_Kenshin! I'm ready!" Issei shouts. _

"_Right!" _Kenshin thought.

"_Boosted Gear! Gift!" Issei said placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder_

"_**Transfer!" **_

"_Sword Birth!" _Kiba shouts as multiple swords shot out of the ground and toward Freed who ripped himself free from Absorption Line retreated from it.

Kiba turned to Kenshin and Koneko. "Both of you help me throw these at him!"

"Right!" Kenshin said grabbing several of the swords as did Koneko.

"Ahahahaaa! It's like a trip to the circus out here!" Freed said slashing around himself to destroy the blades before they got to him. "Did you think you three could beat my Excalibur Rapidly? !"

"!" Kiba saw Freed appear behind Kenshin. "Kenshin-kun! Behind!"

"_Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin said turning and slashing at Freed causing him to jump over Kenshin to evade. _

"Damn, that was close." Freed said with a glower.

"_Absorption Line!" _Saji said wrapping the strand of it around Freed's ankle. "Ha! I'll keep sucking out your energy until you fall!" He said with a smirk. "Kiba, I've got him so go ahead and strike him down!"

"Got it." Kiba said taking hold of two of his blades.

"Grraaahhh! You Dragon Type Sacred Gear users are so annoying!" Freed shouts.

"Not exactly how I wanted to do this, but with two more out there, I'll take what I can get." Kiba said.

"You sure about that? If you do, you'll never have a super satisfying Excalibur battle again!" Freed said with mockingly amused expression.

"Like I ca-!" Kiba said.

"Oh...if it isn't the Sword Birth boy?"

"?" Kenshin turned to find an old man dressed as a priest standing on the roof.

"Valiper...Galilei! !" Kiba snarled.

"In the flesh, Freed...what the hell are you doing?" Valiper asked.

"This damn Dragon Type has me wrapped up.

"Use the Sacred Element you idiot, you've been granted." Valiper said.

"Oh, like this?" Freed said as he slashed through the Absorption Line and leaped up. "I'll be taking my leave!"

"Yes come on, we need to regroup with Kokabiel." Valiper said.

"Not on our watch!" Kenshin watched as Xenovia and Irina chased him down. Freed threw down a smoke bomb and he and Valiper escaped.

"Damn! Irina I still have a lock on Freed Sellzan, let's go!" Xenovia shouts.

"Right!" Irina said.

"Kiba, back them up!" Kenshin said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kiba said taking off after Xenovia and Irina.

Kenshin sighed as he deactivated Gnome and Undine. "Thanks for your help Saji, but that'll be all."

"Whew." Saji sighed in relief.

"We leave it in Yuuto's hands now." Koneko said.

"So what's going on here?" Kenshin turned to find Rias and Sona walking up to them.

"I was trying to help Xenovia and Irina destroy the Excaliburs." Kenshin explained. "I asked for Koneko's and Saji's assistance in this endeavor."

"What were you thinking? !" Rias and Sona snapped.

"OK look, the sooner those things are dealt with the sooner Xenovia and Irina leave and the sooner Kiba can move the hell on with his life." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "That's all we were trying to do."

"Why did you go along with it Koneko?" Rias asked.

"I...didn't want to see Kiba leave." Koneko said bowing her head.

"And you Issei?" Rias asked.

"Well I'm along for the ride no matter what, so I figured I'd help a friend out." Issei said.

Rias sighed. "Kenshin...next time you get another dangerous idea in your head, please consult me first."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"And you Saji, why did you go along with it?" Sona said staring down at Saji.

"Listen Sona, it was my idea, so whatever you're going to do to him, do it to me instead." Kenshin said.

"I'm afraid that can't happen, Saji needs to learn to consult me about these things and have you or whomever he is being asked by for help to get in touch with me for permission instead of deciding for himself." Sona explained. "That's what's really upsetting me here."

"Whelp Saji, I tried." Kenshin said with a wincing smile.

"Yeah...I know..." Saji said crying comically.

(break)

_Early Next Morning._

"..." Rias stared ahead as she and Kenshin walked home.

"Rias, relax...I'm sure Kiba is OK." Kenshin said. "He's with Xenovia and Irina after all."

"Yes, but still..." Rias said bowing her head.

Kenshin reached over and grabbed her hand. "Xenovia has my number if things got too hot for them I'm certain she'd call me for help, if that talk about not wanting to fail her mission no matter what is true."

Rias sighed and smiled. "Thanks..."

Kenshin nodded as they got to the Hyoudou Residence. He went to open the door when it swung open. "...Eh? !" Kenshin said seeing Asia standing there, wearing nothing but a white apron.

"A-Asia!" Rias said.

"You two must be exhausted after working so late, I'll get breakfast ready!" Asia said

"...OK Asia what gives?" Kenshin said. "Why the apron and nothing else?"

"Umm...well my classmate Kiryuu Aika-San told me about it. She said it was the best way to soothe a tired gentleman." Asia said.

"_That four eyed pervert again..." Issei muttered. _

"_No kidding..." Kenshin thought. _

"Ah what a good idea, Asia you're on the right track to become a succubus, you're very seductive." Rias said.

"So...in other words you want her to be more like you." Kenshin sniped with a grin.

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean?" Rias said in a defensive tone.

"Are you kidding me? You try to seduce me at least twice a day." Kenshin said. "I've seen you trying to rub my ears while you think I'm not looking or when you think I'm asleep so I might just get all groppy in my sleep."

"U...Umm..." Rias said stumbling over her words.

"Now Asia, please go get changed. What if Auntie sees this?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm all for this you know." Mrs. Hyoudou said walking out of the kitchen. "I helped her get dressed."

Kenshin fell comically to the floor. "I see..."

"Auntie, I'd like to try this out as well!" Rias said.

"Oh but of course!" Mrs. Hyoudou said. "Follow me."

Rias walked by Asia. "You were one step ahead of me for once, good job."

"Th-Thank you." Asia said with a smile.

Kenshin got to his feet and stared. _"..." _

"_What is goin' on here? !" Issei said. _

"_I have no clue." Kenshin thought._

"Um...Kenshin-San. Am I causing trouble for you and Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"No, you're fine." Kenshin said. "You look nice, but you caught me off guard."

"Yeah, you look great." Issei said as Kenshin held up a mirror with a smile. "And don't worry about those two church people we aren't letting them do anything to you."

"...Th-Thank you...you know I don't regret becoming a devil, but I just can't relinquish my faith." Asia said bowing her head.

Kenshin reached over and pet her head. "Hey, no one said you had to." He said with a smile. "Some things are hard to let go of, you had your faith all your life, it's no surprise you can't let it go."

"Yes, but...there are people now who I love more than the Lord. Chief Rias, all the club members...Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou...and most of all you two...Kenshin-San, Issei-San." Asia said with a warm smile.

"..." Kenshin felt his face heat up at her bold declaration. Asia took the chance to embrace him.

"You're all precious to me." Asia said.

"..." Kenshin smiled and embraced her back. "Yeah, I feel the same."

"_Whew...if that was me, I don't think I'd have been able to stop myself from doing something perverted." Issei said with a relieved sigh._

"_It's why I'm here." Kenshin thought. _

The two separated as Rias walked back into the hallway. "So Kenshin, what do you think?" She said wearing a pink/red apron

Kenshin wiped his nose and gestured his thumb upward. "Great."

Kenshin sat on the couch as Rias and Asia prepared something to eat. "Kenshin's probably going to want to take a nap soon so why don't we make something quick and simple?" Rias suggested.

"Hai." Asia said with a smile.

Mrs. Hyoudou giggled. "It's like you have two lovely wives Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin flipped a page in his book. "Certainly feels that way." He said with a smile.

"_No kidding." Issei said. _

_(break) _

Kenshin stared out the window of the classroom. _"...Hmm...no contact from Xenovia or Kiba since last night...I told Rias not to worry, but...now I'm starting to worry." He thought. _

"So Kenshin, whatcha thinkin' about?" Motohama asked.

"Probably the choice between Rias-Senpai's or Himejima-Senpai's boobs." Matsuda said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. _"Hey Issei, wanna fuck with these two for a bit?" He thought_

"_Sure." Issei said as they switched places. _

"_Remember, sound like me with your voice." Kenshin said. _

"_Got it." Issei thought. _

"Ah come on guys I think about that one everyday." Issei said waving his hand. He smirked. "For future reference though..."

"Yeah? !" The Perverted Duo said.

"_I usually call Rias by her name, just do that." Kenshin said. _

"Rias wins in firmness, Akeno-San's are a little softer. Even though Rias' have a better shape, Akeno-San's tips are perfectly balanced in her areolae, as they should be on a Japanese Beauty."

"_I think Akeno-San might jump us if she heard all the nice things you're saying about her." Kenshin said with a grin._

"Tips? !" Matsuda said.

"Areolae? !" Motohama said.

"For a simple groping session I'd choose Akeno-San for her greater size, but Rias puts up a good fight." Issei said. "...Huh?"

At this point Motohama and Matsuda were crying in front of them. "Kenshin! One of these days their fans are gonna kill you!"

Kenshin smirked. "I'd like to see them try." He glanced outside and saw a small white tiger cub in the school yard. "I gotta go, see ya." He said jumping out of the window.

"Eeeehhhh? !" Matsuda and Motohama said as he landed safely.

Kenshin looked up at the roof. "How was that shot! Good? ! Good! He looked around at the stunned students. "Shooting a movie, I do my own stunts, nothing to see here." Everyone nodded and walked off. Kenshin walked toward the white tiger cub and let it climb up to his shoulder and continued walking. "Did you find him Sheena?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I've not been able to find his scent." Sheena said.

"Damn, let me try Xenovia." Kenshin said taking out his phone and calling her number. "...Tch." He said as it went to a busy signal.

"But I did find something else." Sheena said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Follow me!" Sheena said hopping off of Kenshin's shoulder and running off.

It was sunset as Sheena led Kenshin up to what she had found. "!" Kenshin stared in shock

"_Irina!" Issei shouts in worry. _

Irina laid on the ground unconscious, her clothes torn to the point they couldn't be called clothes anymore. Kenshin took out his phone and called Rias. "Hey, Rias we got a problem. Yeah...Yeah I just found one of the exorcists unconscious. Yeah, it's Issei's childhood friend. I'll start healing her, bring everyone...whoever did this far outpaces Freed."

Kenshin walked toward her, first using magic to repair her clothes before placing his hands on her stomach and charging healing magic into her body. "Hnn!" She stirred awake.

"Try to relax." Kenshin advised. "You're badly injured."

"Th...Thank you..." Irina said.

"What happened? Where are Xenovia and Kiba?" Kenshin asked as his tail held up a mirror so Issei could speak.

"They...ran..." Irina said.

"Who did this to you? !" Issei asked.

"He...was incredibly strong...he called himself...K-Kokabiel..." Irina said. "A Fallen Angel."

"Alright, just relax, you're gonna make it." Kenshin said. He pressed his fingers to her forehead and cast a sleeping spell on her.

"A Fallen Angel..." Issei growled. "Just like with Asia!"

Rias and the others appeared behind him. Asia took Kenshin's place in healing her. "What happened?" Rias asked.

"They were attacked while giving chase after Freed and Valiper Galilei, by a Fallen Angel named Kokabiel." Kenshin informed.

Another magic circle flared to life and Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appeared. "Thank you for coming Sona." Rias said.

"You called me, why wouldn't I come?" Sona said before glancing at Irina. "She's badly injured."

"Hai...my Twilight Healing can't recover the energy she's lost." Asia said.

"...My house has a healing room, Tsubaki." Sona said.

"At once, Kaichou." Tsubaki said gathering up Irina and teleporting away.

"..." Kenshin glanced out at the space she just occupied. "You can come out now Freed."

"Yo yo yo..." Freed greeted with his usual crazed smirk. "Looks like everyone took the bait."

"I knew you were there the whole time." Kenshin said. "But I'm not leaving an innocent girl with injuries unattended to and now I'm going to enjoy killing you, and turning over that Excalibur to Kiba to bust apart." He finished, drawing out his naginata.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out, I have to chat with the redheaded dame for a moment." Freed said. "Well my boss wants to anyway." He said as the sky turned into a distorted purple horizon.

Kenshin glanced upward to find a man wearing a black outfit covering his pale skin, with ten wings sprouting from his back. "So you must be this Kokabiel I've heard so little about."

"And just who the hell are you?" Kokabiel asked turning his red eyes on Kenshin.

"Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin. The Dragon of the Elements." Kenshin introduced.

"Hello there, Fallen Angel Leader." Rias greeted. "I am Rias Gremory, it's a _**pleasure **_to make your acquaintance." She said with a derisive smile.

"What beautiful crimson hair...you resemble your brother Sirzechs." Kokabiel said with a smirk. "Just the thought of that Crimson Satan makes me sick."

"So tell me, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Rias asked.

"Yes, it is quite uncommon that the enemy leader comes out for a chat." Sona said.

"Oh nothing in particular, I'd just like to have some fun at your headquarters, Kuoh Academy." Kokabiel said.

"Yeah, but to get there, you'll have to get past us!" Kenshin shouts darting right at Kokabiel with a burst of wind.

"Kenshin!" Rias said.

Freed hopped up and clashed against Kenshin's naginata grounding them both. "Have some manners Kuroshi! You challenged me first!" Freed said.

"Then you die first." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Hahahaha, you've got one battle hungry ally. That's something I can admire." Kokabiel said. "After all, if I cause a ruckus at your headquarters...Sirzechs will have to come and help you."

"Krh...you'll just be causing another war of the Three Factions." Rias said.

"Hahahahaha, I expected Michael to come after the Excaliburs, but all he sent was some weak exorcist." Kokabiel said. "As well as two women with holy swords. That is not enough, far from it!"

"So that was your goal from the beginning, to cause another three way war." Rias said with a glare.

"Che...always has to be some idiot who wants to sate his bloodlust." Kenshin muttered as he held Freed where he was.

"Aren't you the same, you devil shit? !" Freed asked with a smirk.

"There's a difference between being battle hungry and blood thirsty, you piece of shit!" Kenshin said slamming both their blades to the ground and cocking his fist back. _"Senkoudanken!" _

"Gah!" Freed yelps as Kenshin punched him in the jaw sending him flying back.

"..." Kokabiel turned to Kenshin. "You. You referred to yourself as the Dragon of the Elements right?"

"Everyone I meet recently has, so I might as well." Kenshin said.

"So, the bloodline of Ragnarok Kuroshi has returned, alive and well huh?" Kokabiel said with a wide smirk. "My most enjoyable battle came when I fought him, I had to be pulled away by Azazel and Shemhaza during our fight."

"Probably because he was about to smear the battlefield red with your blood. Those same two were against another war as well I hear." Kenshin said.

"Azazel, the highest lord of the Fallen Angels." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Not only was he against the war, he started collecting Sacred Gears and researching them, becoming a glorified scientist." Kokabiel said.

"So you're after the Holy Swords and Sacred Gears? !" Issei shouts taking control of Kenshin for a moment.

"Hmph, your gear might be of use to someone Crimson Dragon Emperor, but I couldn't care less about it." Kokabiel said. "Azazel might want it and the Elements of Creation and Destruction though. He's pretty fanatical about his collectibles."

"Our gears aren't going into anyone's damn collection!" Kenshin and Issei snarl at once.

"Heheheheh, good for you." Kokabiel said. "Now, as the three factions sit on the brink of war, one small nudge from me should send them all into chaos."

"You bastard." Kenshin said. "You think we're just gonna let you do as you please?"

"Heh, I'll have you devils start it. You, Sister of Lucifer." Kokabiel said pointing at Rias. "And you Sister of Leviathan...and of course you as well, Heir to the power of Ragnarok Kuroshi." He said pointing to Sona then to Kenshin.

"Hahahaha! Don't you love how my boss is so fucked up? !" Freed shouts. "And I have a present I haven't even shown yet, observe!" He said opening his jacket revealing more blades.

"Hn, more Excaliburs." Koneko said. "And he even took Irina-San's as well."

"Now let's start a war!" Kokabiel said as a magic circle appeared in front of him firing off spears of light.

"Everyone take cover!" Kenshin shouts. _"Kurimuzonhariken!" He said throwing his fire encased naginata at the spears, causing them to detonate prematurely. _

When the smoke cleared Kokabiel and Freed were gone. "Tch! Oh no you don't! Get back here, you COWARDS!" Kenshin roared taking off toward Kuoh Academy.

"Kenshin has the right idea, a Fallen Angel of his level could very easily wipe this city off the map." Sona said.

"!" Asia gasped.

"Asia, Koneko, Akeno, we're heading to the academy." Rias said.

"Right." Koneko said.

"Alright." Asia said.

"On the way Chief." Akeno said.

_(break) _

_Meanwhile in the Underworld. _

"I know Akeno-San, I've been observing." Sirzechs said. "I appreciate you calling for Rias, she's too proud to do it herself. I'm sending someone." He ended his call with Akeno and walked toward his audience chamber.

"Is everything alright?" Grayfia asked.

"No, Kokabiel of the Fallen Angel Grigori has appeared at Kuoh Academy." Sirzechs said. "Now while I have confidence that Kenshin, Rias and her peerage can handle themselves. Kenshin can still only use two of his spirits at a time. So I think I should send someone."

"Sounds like Kenshin's in a bit of trouble." A female voice said making Sirzechs turn around.

The source was a young woman with short dark red hair that framed her face, she had green eyes and cat ears on her head. She wore a blue vest with matching pants and black combat boots. At her left was a kodachi with a dragon shaped tsuba and at her right were two nodachi, one with a green blade with small white streaks going up and down it and the other was a black blade with flames painted on it. Sirzechs nodded with a smile. "Indeed, I hadn't expected an enemy of Kokabiel's caliber to appear so soon."

"So send me out there to help him and your sister, that is after all why you pulled me out of that sure death situation I was in, right?" She asked.

"Yes...and I'm sorry...I had no idea what would happen when I brought your brother Kenshin here." Sirzechs said with a bow of his head.

She shook her head. "The funny thing about the future is...it's unknowable to anyone."

"Yes. I just wanted to have someone to protect my sister when I couldn't..and to give him the life he deserved." Sirzechs said.

"I'm going to tell him what's been going on at home when this is over, you know that right?" She said.

"I know and I don't blame you, Yukari-San." Sirzechs said.

"Alright, just so we're clear on that." Yukari said. "Alright, just drop me as close as you can to the battlefield and I'll see what I can do, besides I have something I need to return to Kenshin anyway." She said lifting up the black nodachi.

"Oh? I thought you used a three sword style." Sirzechs said.

"What do I look like the first mate to a straw hat wearing pirate made of rubber?" Yukari said. "I don't have the time or the patience to develop my jaw muscles to carry a sword and fight like that."

"I see." Sirzechs said. "Now I won't be able to drop you terribly close, so you'll have to make your way to Kuoh Academy from there." Sirzechs said as a teleportation circle flared to life under Yukari's feet.

"I understand." Yukari said. "And...thank you...not just for letting me see Kenshin again, but...for taking him away from all the pain he experienced. I knew what he was going through better than anyone and I couldn't stop it."

"Of course, now off you go." Sirzechs said as Yukari disappeared. He sighed and turned to Grayfia. "I hope that was enough."

"Rias and Kenshin are both strong." Grayfia said with a smile. "But, as a precaution I've prepared a teleportation for you."

"I see. For now we'll see how things play out." Sirzechs said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt.

Kenshin: You're telling me.

Rias: So we're here already?

Draconis: Where?

Rias: Near the halfway point of New.

Draconis: (shrugs) What can I say? I swing for thirty pages in each chapter, sometimes I go over it getting to a certain point, like I did now.

Rias: True.

Freed: Aww, you did let me fight both of them, aaahhh! I love you so much! (hugs Draconis)

Draconis: Aaaah! Get him off of me! !

Anyway, next time. A Desire For War.

Draconis678 out.


	10. A Desire For War

Draconis: Get ya Black Wing Rack here!

Kenshin: Huh? Where the hell did you get a dismembered Fallen Angel wing?

Draconis: Some dude with white hair with white dragon wings handed it to me and said to cook it.

Ddraig: White wings...hmm sounds like you had a run in with Albion's partner.

Kenshin: Is it done?

Draconis: Dunno, wanna taste test it?

Kenshin: Sure (hacks off a few sections) Yup. Done...real meaty too.

Draconis: Funny thing is, doesn't Albion's partner get this wing during the events this chapter will be covering? (points at the cooking wing.)

Ddraig: You're the author, so you're doing a little sequence breaking? So what.

Draconis: (shrugs) I feel like I'm playing Super Metroid now, which all I own of it is a copy of the game.

Kokabiel: (walks up) ...What the fuck? ! How did you get my wing? !

Kenshin: (munch munch)

Draconis: Albion's partner.

Kokabiel: (mutters a curse) (turns to Kenshin) You! You're eating my wing!

Kenshin: Yeah...explain to me why I should give a fuck. (munch munch)

Kokabiel: You! Y-You're cannibalizing part of me!

Kenshin: Laws of Nature, survival of the fittest, don't act like you wouldn't be doing it if it was my wing or my tail he was cooking. (munch munch)

Kokabiel: (slumps) Well...you're not wrong.

Kenshin: (munch munch)

Kokabiel: Stop that!

Draconis: Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 9

A Desire for War

Draconis: Begin!

Kenshin: (munch munch)

(start)

Kenshin arrived at Kuoh Academy to find it encased in a barrier. "The hell? Is that the student council?"

"Yes, we've formed this barrier around the academy, if all goes well, it should contain the damage." Kenshin turned to find Sona behind him.

"...How the fuck did you beat me here? I was even using Sylph." Kenshin said.

"Teleportation magic." Sona answered.

"...Oh." Kenshin said. "Well let me go in there, I'll cause some ruckus and interfere with their plans."

"Not yet, we'll wait for Rias and the rest of her peerage. They should be here...right about...now." Sona said as Rias' teleportation circle flared to life in between them.

Rias looked up at the barrier. "I see you did as I asked, thank you Sona, this will help."

"Yes, but I can't say it will hold if the situation changes." Sona said.

"I don't know if this will hold well at all no offense, but we have to assume they have all of the Excaliburs except for the one in Xenovia's possession not to mention a Fallen Angel leader in there as well." Kenshin said.

Tsubaki appeared behind them all. Issei took control and turned to her. "FukuKaichou, how is Irina doing?"

"She's alright, she's resting...thanks you Argento-San." Tsubaki said.

"Thank goodness." Asia said with a relieved smile.

"Where the hell's Xenovia?" Issei wondered.

Kenshin resumed control and closed his eyes. "...I believe both she and Kiba are on their way or are already inside. They'll be there to fight alongside us."

"Rias, we still have a little time, call your brother." Sona said.

"In that case why don't you call your sister?" Rias asked.

"Sirzechs-Sama will surely come to help you." Sona countered.

"I already contacted Sirzechs-Sama." Akeno said.

"Akeno! I didn't ask you to do that!" Rias reprimanded.

"Rias, I know you don't wish to trouble your brother, but our enemy is one of the Fallen Angel's leaders." Akeno explained. "Sirzechs-Sama said he's sending someone and I'm sure he's prepared to come here himself if necessary.

"..." Kenshin glanced past Akeno.

"Is something wrong Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"...No, It's nothing." Kenshin said. _"...Why the hell do I feel the elements over there? A few kilometers away?" _He thought.

Rias who had been reading his mind, glanced in the same direction. "...Well in any case, what's done is done. We'll have to accept their help. But if nothing is done in the meantime everything will surely fall apart."

"So let's get in there already." Kenshin said.

They walked into Kuoh's main building. "Issei. While Kenshin fights I want you to boost your power and use your transfer ability to share it with everyone." Rias said.

"So...basically what Kenshin and I have been doing then?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "Unlike our battle with Raiser, lives will be on the line. So be careful when transferring."

"No deaths will occur on this job." Kenshin said. "I'll make sure of that."

"_Promotion: Queen!" Issei calls out._

The group of six walk outside and see magic welling up a short distance away. "What's that?" Asia asked with a sliver of fear in her voice.

"Our doom if we fail." Kenshin said.

"That Valiper has been dying to fuse the Excaliburs together." Everyone looked up to see Kokabiel sitting in a floating throne on a pedestal. "So, whose coming to save you? Will it be Sirzechs or Serafall?"

Kenshin readied his naginata and took out his cards. "Sorry to disappoint you, ya sad excuse for a holy goth, but..." He trailed off with a smirk.

"In place of my brother and Leviathan-Sama, we have come." Rias finished.

Kokabiel snapped his fingers, calling a large spear of light which he flung into the gymnasium and destroyed it. "What a bore, but...I guess we'll have some laughs...I could always grind out a good duel against Ragnarok's heir."

"Well then are you gonna sit there, or are we gonna fight?" Kenshin said with a wide smirk.

"Heheheh, oh I love how eager you are!" Kokabiel shouts.

"_Oh man..." Issei said. _

"_**Scared partner?" Ddraig asked. **_

"_That's the biggest spear of light I've ever seen! He's way out of our league! I don't even think Kenshin can beat him right now!" _

"_**Hahaha, you bet he is. He fought God alongside the Great Satans after all." Ddraig said. **_

"_Can we beat him?" Issei asked. _

"_**Well if worst comes to worst, I'll hack off most of the Dragon of the Elements' body and beat him myself." Ddraig said. **_

"_That won't happen, everything eventually gives when you go at it enough." Kenshin thought. "Issei, get ready!" _

"_Right! Boosted Gear!" Issei shouts. _

"_**Boost!" **_

"Know your place Elemental Dragon Emperor, you first have to get by my servants and my pets." Kokabiel said as a bolt of lightning tore open the earth and a giant three headed dog climbed out flanked by numerous black winged angels.

"Cerberus? !" Rias said.

"Isn't he supposed to be on our side? !" Kenshin shouts. "He's the gatekeeper to hell! And why the hell are there two of them? !"

"Hell's...Gatekeeper? !" Asia said.

"Kuh!" Kenshin took to the skies as the fallen angels flew after him. "I don't have any time fore you idiots! _Card Equip Undine! Serene Conqueror!" _

"! !" All of the Fallen Angels froze and teleported away.

"Hm? !" Kokabiel stared at it in mild surprise.

"Heh, don't send your flunkies after me, they can't handle me." Kenshin said with with a smirk. "Each one of them was weaker than the Fallen Angel Raynare."

"Funny guy..." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"_Issei, don't bother with trying to transfer to me, save it for Akeno-San or Rias." Kenshin thought. "I can handle myself." _

Kenshin flew back down to where Asia was and stood in front of her. "Don't worry Asia. We'll handle that mutt."

"_**Boost!" **_

"_Almost there!" Issei said_

Akeno froze one of the Cerberus' fire breath and Rias struck it with her magic as Koneko came in and kicked one of it's heads. "Have another!" Akeno shouts striking it with lightning.

"_Kurimuzonhariken! !" Kenshin shouts throwing his flaming naginata at the two of them. _

"_Damn, if only I was stronger. I could help out instead of relying on you to carry us, Kenshin!" Issei said. _

"_**Boost!" **_

"_One more!" Issei shouts. _

"_Don't worry about it, I'm used to this." Kenshin thought. _

"Aaaah? !" Kenshin turned around and grabbed Asia, jumping out of the way of another Cerberus' fire breath. "Th-Thanks Kenshin-San!" Asia said.

"Three of them?" Kenshin said. "Jeez...alright Asia, go hide somewhere, I'll draw this thing away." He said taking off.

"Kenshin-San!" Asia shouted after him.

"_Try not to take damage, I'll lose my boosts." Issei said. _

"_I know." Kenshin thought as he sprung over a claw swipe. _

The next moment, one of it's heads was cut off. "Hm?" Kenshin glanced over as someone landed next to him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna show up, Xenovia." Kenshin said as they sliced the Cerberus in two killing it.

"It just took me awhile to get here." Xenovia said. "By the way, that Sona person mentioned that Fallen Angels appeared outside the barrier as I was going in. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Heh, they're putting as much distance as they can between me and them." Kenshin said with a smirk.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

"So this is the place that Kenshin has been spending his days since coming back from the past? I gotta say I'm actually a little jealous." Yukari said as she hopped across the rooftops of Kuoh. "...Hm?"

The fallen angels that Kenshin had frightened off were coming right at her. "Those must be those Fallen Angel things Sirzechs told me about." Yukari said. "Whelp, gotta say fun didn't take long to get here." She unsheathed her nodachi and her kodachi and held them in front of her.

"Who the hell is that? !" One of them said, taking notice of her.

"I don't know, but get her! She can't be worse than the Elemental Dragon Emperor!" Another shouted.

"Heh!" Yukari smirked as flames encased her kodachi as she stabbed it at them. _"Hellfire Flash!" _The flames surrounding her kodachi shot out of the dragon shaped tsuba's open mouth engulfing half of them in fire. _"Shippuzan!" _She shouts slashing her nodachi at them as a violent burst of wind sliced the 'on fire' bunch to pieces.

"Get her!" One ordered as they all called on their spears of light and threw them at her.

Yukari was engulfed in smoke as the spears exploded in light. "Hah! We got her!"

"...Sorry, but...this Elemental Dragon Emperor isn't the only person capable of using elemental magic." Yukari said emerging from the smoke unscathed, smirking widely. "And by the way..._Serene Conqueror!" _

"! ! Sh-She's not kidding! It's another Elemental Dragon Emperor! !" They all said as twenty of them were able to warp away.

"How unlucky for you all." Yukari said to the thirty that remained. "You get to feel the fury of my _Katensho!" _She shouts as she slashed both of her blades alongside one another, firing off a large arcing blast of fire that vaporized all thirty fallen angels. "Haah...very weak. With Gnome you can tank the hits from those spears, but I'm not a devil so I'm not hurt nearly as bad." She cracked her neck from one side to another. "Try to overwhelm me with numbers...how foolish. I didn't even have to really use the elements." She continued on her path. "Now, let's get moving to where Kenshin is."

(break)

_Back with Rias, Kenshin and the others. _

"Damn, Xenovia is cleanin' house." Kenshin said as he watched Xenovia cleave another Cerberus. "I'm impressed."

"Of course, these demons can't stand up to a holy sword." Akeno said.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad she came." Rias said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as Issei's Boosted Gear glew with a strange insignia.

"_**It's letting my partner know his power has doubled up enough to be useful in battle." Ddraig said. **_

"_I didn't know you could let me know things like that, I've just been assuming till now." Issei said. _

"_**Yours and the Dragon of the Elements' Sacred Gears are growing every day. I just gave you what you needed." Ddraig said. **_

"_Alright Issei, I'll fly us in." Kenshin thought. _

"_Got it!" Issei said. _

"Rias, Akeno-San!" Kenshin shouts flying toward them pointing at the Boosted Gear.

The two nodded as Kenshin and Issei switched for a moment. _"Boosted Gear: Gift! !" Issei shouts. _

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Aaaahnn!" Rias and Akeno cried out as their power increases.

Kenshin landed on the ground near Xenovia. "That's an impressive ability, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia said.

"Ain't it?" Kenshin and Issei answered.

"Alright Akeno, let's do this." Rias said.

"Yes, let's." Akeno said raising her hand. "Thunder, shake the earth!"

"Haaaahhhh! !" Rias yelled summoning her own magic.

"!" Kenshin looked over to see Asia staring down the last Cerberus in fright. "Asia!"

Before it could get to her, swords erupted from the earth and ran it through, immobilizing it. Kiba landed in front of Asia. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Hai, thank you!" Asia said.

"Damn I'm glad to see ya Kiba!" Kenshin said with a relieved tone.

"Yuuto." Rias said. She turned to Akeno. "Alright, let's finish it off."

"Hai, Chief." Akeno said as she struck the Cerberus down after her lightning passed through Rias' magic circle.

"That's all." Kenshin said.

"Heheheheh, that was quite a good show." Kokabiel said from his throne.

"...Haaahh!" Rias yelled firing off a blast of her magic right at him.

"Rias, hang on!" Kenshin shouts.

"Too late." Kokabiel said deflecting it away from himself, making a large crater in the school grounds.

"!" Everyone looked at it with varying levels of shock.

"So, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's power can make you this much more powerful huh?" Kokabiel said. "How interesting, how very interesting!"

"_Tch, Issei continue boosting." Kenshin thought. "Now it's for either Rias or me."_

"Heheheheheh, it's complete, it's finally complete!"

"!" Everyone except Kokabiel turned to Valiper who watched with near rabid excitement as the large magic circle he had created spiked and formed a single blade.

"Oh, shit!" Kiba cursed.

"Hm?" Yukari said still approaching Kuoh Academy. "So it's definitely there."

"..." From an even greater distance, a white haired young man dressed in black watched with an slightly interested gaze.

"For the fusion of the holy swords, I will take the energy that will be released Valiper Galilei. That was our deal." Kokabiel said.

"Of course." Valiper said with a smirk.

"You put all of that power into an earth breaker spell? !" Rias said in shock.

"No way...you mean Kuoh will really vanish? !" Issei said as Kenshin's tail held up a mirror.

Valiper turned to them. "You better get out now, before it's too late. This city will be razed to the ground in twenty or so minutes."

"If you want to stop it, you'll have to defeat me." Kokabiel said rising up from his throne and casting it away.

"Tch!" Kenshin growled.

"Then we will defeat you!" Rias said charging at him, firing off her destructive magic.

"Hrn!" Kokabiel said catching it and condensing it into a ball as well as lightning fired at him from Akeno. He combined the two balls of energy together and threw the conflagration of magic at Rias.

"Chief!" Akeno said moving in front of Rias forming a barrier.

"Tch!" Kenshin appeared in front of Akeno. _"Card Cancel!" He shouts moving Sylph's card into it's slot as quickly as possible. _

The conflagration of magic collided against Kenshin's blade which was now spinning rapidly.

"Hahahahahahaha! Come on you fool! You really think you can protect them? !" Kokabiel cackled.

"I don't think I can, I know it! !" Kenshin roared as his blade started grinding the magic away and condensing around it.

"Hm? !" Kokabiel said.

"Kenshin-kun! Don't overdo it!" Akeno warned.

"Hahaha! This isn't enough to do me in Akeno-San! Don't worry!" Kenshin said with a wide smirk as the magic fully condensed around his blade. He took a breath and turned to them with a smile. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." Rias said.

"I apologize, even with Issei-kun's boost I couldn't..." Akeno was cut off by Kenshin shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. This asshole is obviously stronger than we thought." Kenshin said. He turned back to Kokabiel. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard, I won't let you get away with trying to hurt Rias and Akeno-San!" He said charging after Kokabiel.

"..." Akeno watched this and smiled. "Those two are quite the pair of men." She said as she landed on the ground with Rias.

"Are you OK?" Asia asked running up to them.

"We aren't going to last until Sirzechs-Sama's help arrives at this rate." Akeno said.

"_Destructive Thunder Cannon!" Kenshin roared throwing his spinning blade at Kokabiel. _

Kokabiel batted the attack skyward. "Fool."

"_Card Equip Sylph!" Kenshin shouts. _

"!" Kokabiel looked back down to see Kenshin still charging him.

"_Senkoudanken!" _Kenshin shouts punching right at his face.

Kokabiel dodged to left and flew away from him in that direction. Kenshin caught his blade as it fell, Rias and Akeno's magic having faded from it. "What's the matter, don't want me to muss up that pale face?"

"Hmph, let's see if you can!" Kokabiel said summoning up two blades of light.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Kenshin said diving into the fray.

Meanwhile, Kiba approached Valiper. "Valiper Galilei...I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, but in truth you killed me."

"Hmmm?" Valiper said.

"I was only able to live on by becoming a devil, and now, I've come to kill you to avenge the others! !" Kiba shouts charging Valiper.

"Hn!" Kokabiel threw Kenshin off of his blades and converted one of them to a large spear and sent it at Kiba.

"Oh shit!" Kenshin said. "Kiba look out! !"

(boom!)

"Yuuto!" Rias shouted in worry.

"Hmph. He managed to avoid a direct hit...quick little fucker." Kokabiel said.

"Bastard! !" Kenshin shouts slashing at Kokabiel's face only to be blocked.

"You fool, you may have his power, but you have nowhere close to the mastery that Ragnarok had!" Kokabiel cackled. "You're going to die!"

"I decide when I die!" Kenshin yelled. _"Sylph, Gnome, Undine, Salamander, I need more power! I need to be able to use one more of you!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Keep going, we're working on it!" Salamander said. _

"Freed, come here and grab this blade." Valiper said.

"Got it!" Freed said leaping forward and grabbing the newly made Excalibur. "So...whose next...huh? !" Freed said with his usual crazed smirk.

Kiba struggled to his feet. "I did hear about a subject on the loose, to think he had become a devil..." Kiba glared up at Valiper who approached him. "I should thank you, thanks to your contributions, the project finally succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Kiba snarled.

"Yes, your power by themselves were not enough to wield a Holy Sword." Valiper said with a crazed smirk. "That led me to a simple solution. To take the power out of them and accumulate it. Then I found out a way to crystallize it."

"!" Kiba's eyes went wide with anger.

Valiper held out a crystal in his fingertips. "This is the last one, from those subjects, the section you were in."

"Neeyaaahahahahaha! They died cause they couldn't handle the power!" Freed cackled.

"You pieces of shit..." Kenshin snarled as he dueled Kokabiel.

"Heheheh, worry about yourself youngling Kuroshi." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

Koneko and Kiba dodged out of the way of Freed's slash. "Guess that means I'm made of something awesome then huh? !" Freed yelled.

"!" Xenovia got a good look at the crystal. "That looks like the crystal that Irina put into her body when she was blessed to wield Excalibur Mimic...It was to give her the power she lacked?"

"Oh really? Those damn hypocrites...they shun me as a heretic, but continue using my research." Valiper said. "Then again, if Michael were involved then he was probably able to remove this without killing the subject."

"There wasn't...any need to kill us then?" Kiba said getting back to his feet, glaring daggers at Valiper. "So then why? !"

"You were research materials that had outlived your purpose, what else was I supposed to do?" Valiper said.

"_Tch...this bastard...he reminds me so much of that Consul from Megalo..." Kenshin thought. "The man who led that metropolis to try and extract information out of me...in the most brutal ways possible." _

"We believed we were serving the Lord..." Kiba said his body quivering with rage. "We bore excruciating pain to achieve that, but in the end...we were only research materials? !"

"Unbelievable..." Asia said, almost too stunned to speak.

"Yuuto..." Rias said in a sympathetic tone.

"Go ahead and take it." Valiper said tossing the crystal to Kiba. "We've got the ability to mass produce more refined crystals anyway."

Kiba knelt down and picked up the crystal gingerly. "...My...My friends..." He said as the moments of their deaths replayed in his mind.

At the same moment, Kenshin was knocked to the ground by Kokabiel and landed on his feet. "Rrgh!" He threw his blade at Valiper only to have it knocked back to him by Freed.

"Hmm? Why are you attacking me? This has nothing to do with you." Valiper said noticing Kenshin glaring ruefully at him.

"People like you piss me off." Kenshin said. "It's people like you that caused my own suffering...and it's people like you..." Issei's voice combined with his at this point. "That deserve the worst deaths possible! Know this you bastard, if he doesn't kill you...I will." He said.

"Valiper Galilei...just how many lives were wasted to this extent...to sate your greed?" Kiba asked getting back to his feet.

"Hm?" Kenshin watched as ethereal blue flames gathered around Kiba. "Those are...souls." He said.

"There's a lot of forces at work right now...it's probably not too much to assume that this is possible." Akeno said as the flames became humanoid spirits. "They were released by Yuuto's heart."

"...I've...I've always...wondered...if...I deserved to be the only survivor." Kiba said with his head bowed as he was surrounded by the other test subjects he had befriended. "Many of them had dreams grander than my own. Most of them wanted to survive more than I did...did...did I deserve to live in peace?"

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Kiba. _"...It seems we're more alike than I thought...Yuuto." _

A solemn singing filled the area as Kiba started looking around wide eyed. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see a small girl. The spirits lost form and spiraled around him.

"Don't worry...if we all come together...open your heart...I'm not scared, even if God doesn't exist...even if God isn't watching...our hearts will always be..."

Kiba closed his eyes, with tears streaming down his face. "As one..."

Rias and Akeno smiled. Koneko watched with her usual expression, but said. "It's...so warm..."

"Thank goodness..." Asia said holding her hands together, crying.

"_Dammit, I can't hold back my tears!" Issei said wiping his eyes. _

"_**That knight has reached his peak." Ddraig said. **_

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**When a Sacred Gear users hopes and dreams change to such a degree that they flow against the flows of the world, the Sacred Gear changes with him, and unlocks the Balance Breaker." Ddraig said. **_

"Oh?" Kokabiel said.

Kenshin smiled at Kiba as the spirits of his friends condensed around him. "Is your heart finally clear, Yuuto?" He asked.

"...Yes...my friends, they didn't want me to exact vengeance for them." Kiba said walking toward Valiper. "They never did...thanks for your offer to kill him for me Kenshin, but I must slay this evil before me by myself."

"I understand." Kenshin nodded. "It was rude of me to intrude on your quest anyway."

Kiba summoned a sword in front of him and grabbed it. "Freed!" Valiper shouts.

"Coming!" Freed said hopping in between him and Kiba.

"Hmph, you fool...you should have stayed dead." Valiper said with a smirk.

"Kiba! !" Issei shouts taking control of Kenshin for a moment. "Wreck Freed and that Excalibur! Don't let your friends' souls go to waste!"

"Issei-kun..." Kiba said.

"Do it, Yuuto." Rias said. "You're a part of my family, an Excalibur, fused though it maybe should be no match for you."

"Go for it, Yuuto-kun!" Akeno said.

"You can do it." Koneko said.

"Kiba-San!" Asia cheered on for him.

"Yuuto." Kenshin said. "Show these fuckers what happens when you cross the wrong person too many times."

"Aaah! Enough with the blabbering! I wanna kill you and get some satisfaction out of it!" Freed said.

"Hmph..." Kiba lined his sword up. "I'll become a blade...with my friends' souls and I as one...let us fulfil our regrets and dreams of those days." He said raising his sword skyward as it was wrapped in black and white energy. "I'll become a sword for Chief Rias and my allies! Sword Birth!"

The light died down to reveal a white blade with a section of black in the middle. "Behold, the Sword of the Betrayer, a blade that has both holy and unholy properties.

"A holy and unholy blade?" Rias said, surprised by what Kiba had said.

"The Crimson Dragon Emperor told us that it's Kiba's Balance Breaker." Kenshin said walking over to her.

A holy demonic sword? ! Impossible, two opposing forces like that coming together, that's absurd." Valiper said.

"It's more possible than you think, I can sense it." Kenshin said. "He's not lying."

Xenovia walked alongside Kiba as they approached Freed. "Rias Gremory's Knight. Do we still stand as allies?"

"I hope so." Kiba said.

"Then let us destroy that Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kiba asked.

"It's not a true Excalibur anymore." Xenovia said. "It is an anomalous sword. It needs to be destroyed." She stabbed Excalibur Destruction into the ground and held her hand out to her right. "Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the holy mother. Please hear my voice." She said as a white magic circle appeared next to her, pushing out a large blue sword with a golden edge. "In the name of the Saint that rests within this blade, I will unleash...the holy sword Durandal!"

"The holy sword...Durandal?" Kiba asked.

"It's an Excalibur-class holy sword said to split anything in this world." Xenovia explained.

"Impossible! My research never produced anyone capable of wielding Durandal!" Valiper seethed.

"Unlike Irina and him. I'm all natural." Xenovia remarked with a smirk.

"Flawless aptitude? ! You're a natural holy sword user? !" Valiper said.

"That's right, and this thing runs through anything it slashes, I can barely control it myself." Xenovia said.

"Isn't that kinda cheap? !" Freed said slashing his Excalibur at Xenovia, it turning into a whip which Xenovia easily shattered.

"That is not a complete Excalibur, it's no match for Durandal!" Xenovia said slashing down at Freed from above.

"I don't want to hear about your pathetic power balance!" Freed said as Kiba appeared behind him and slashed downward. Freed raised his blade to block, but it was cut in two, and Freed moved out of the way of the slash, escaping by a hair. "It broke? ! I'm losing to these shits? ! Gah? !" Freed said as a blue light shot out of his shoulder and he fell unconscious.

Kokabiel threw a spear threw Valiper as he was about to say something. "You were a very capable man Valiper, but I no longer need you anymore I'll complete the seal array's fueling with my own power."

"So we're into friendly fire now?" Kenshin asked.

"What's going on here, Kokabiel?" Rias said.

"I'm done watching. Crimson Dragon Emperor." Kokabiel said.

"What do you want? !" Issei snapped.

"Maximize the Boosted Gear and give it's power to someone." Kokabiel said. "I don't care who, and then you Elemental Dragon Emperor. You fight me with that person at your side."

"You're giving us a chance? ! You must be joking!" Rias shouts.

"No you're the only clown here, you really think you can beat me?" Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"_Issei, give it to Rias. I'll be able to handle myself just fine without it." Kenshin thought. "Prepare the next one for me." _

"_Alright." Issei said. _

Kenshin grabbed Rias' hand. "So it's me huh?" Rias asked. "Alright."

"...To be honest...I don't know if we're going to be able to take him down." Kenshin whispered to her. "I can still only use two elements...I need three."

"Then why don't you take the boost?" Rias asked.

"Because there's no guarantee that the boost would unlock it." Kenshin said. "At least with you, I've got a capable ally."

After enough boosts were accumulated. Issei took over. "Here you go Chief, now you and Kenshin kick that guy's ass!_ Boosted Gear: Gift!" _

"_**Transfer!" **_

Wind whipped around Rias and Kenshin as well as Rias' crimson aura. "Heh, that's the way." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Let's go, Rias!" Kenshin said taking off after Kokabiel.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's some fine magical power, the power of an Ultimate Class Devil!" Kokabiel said.

Kenshin collided against Kokabiel's holy swords and was turned around by the force of the collision. "Heh." Kenshin smirked.

"Begone!" Rias shouts, firing two large spheres of crimson magic.

"Heh! That's it, Sister of a Satan!" Kokabiel said throwing Kenshin to the side.

"Haaaaahhhh! !" Rias roared out, firing more magic at him before collapsing to one knee.

"Haaah!" Kokabiel batted it toward Kenshin .

"!" Kenshin crossed his arms in front of him to defend.

"Kenshin! !" Rias screamed as the attack hit.

"Haah...haaah...haaahh...haaahhh..." Kenshin emerged from the smoke, his arms going slack and his body wounded heavily. . "Damn...it..." He cursed using his youki to close the major wounds.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you really think that would work? !" Kokabiel cackled. "Now...sick him you twenty who came back...he's ripe for the picking now."

The twenty Fallen Angels that had escaped from Yukari earlier surrounded Kenshin and charged at him with their spears in hand.

"_Kenshin we have to...!" Issei said. _

"_I can't!" Kenshin thought. "My body won't move, it's still recovering from Rias' amped up attack!" _

"KENSHIN! ! ISSEI! !" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly the fallen angels all stopped, much to everyone's shock. "!" Kokabiel scowled. "What are you doing? ! Kill him!"

"We can't find him sir!" One of them said.

"He should be right at the center!" Kokabiel berated.

"He's not there!"

"..." Kenshin looked around wide eyed, still where he was previously. _"This feeling...it's! !" _

"Haaah! !" The fallen angels all exploded outward and laid on the ground dead.

"...! !" Kenshin stared at the young woman in front of him.

"_Whoa! Kenshin isn't that one of the girls from your album? !" Issei asked. _

"Hmhmhmhm...every time you get yourself in hot water...it seems I always have to be the one to pull you out...Kenshin." She said.

"Yukari? !" Kenshin shouts. "When...h-how? !"

"A man by the name of Sirzechs Lucifer brought me to this world. He sent me to help you." Yukari said. "And it seems I arrived right on time."

"Hah...Hah...yeah no kidding." Kenshin said with a relieved smile as they landed on the ground.

Yukari placed her hand on Kenshin's shoulder and charged some of her youki into him. "There, you shouldn't feel so exhausted now."

"Excuse me, are you friend or foe?" Rias asked cautiously as she and the others approached them.

"She's an ally." Kenshin said. "I can vouch for her, since she's my sister and all."

"So...you're the help Sirzechs sent huh?" Kokabiel said with narrowed eyes.

"You must be this Kokabiel that has Sirzechs so worried." Yukari said. "I'm Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki and I'm this idiot's twin sister." She turned back to Rias. "Are there any clerics around?"

"Over here!" Asia said running up to her and Kenshin.

"Close any remaining wounds on Kenshin's person." Yukari said. "Kenshin, why aren't you using the spirits all at once?"

"Because I can't." Kenshin said. "I can only use two at a time right now, some weird ass restriction."

"That sucks." Yukari said. "Alright, one of you...OK I guess I don't have to say anything." She said seeing Akeno flying upward and attacking Kokabiel with lightning.

Kokabiel shielded himself with his wings. "Do you really think you can beat me? Wielder of Barakiel's power." Kokabiel mocked.

"Do not...associate me...with that name! !" Akeno yelled, increasing the force of her lightning.

"Barakiel?" Kenshin said.

"He's another leader of the Fallen Angels same as Kokabiel." Xenovia answered. "He controls lightning."

Akeno lowered her hand panting heavily. "Hahahahaha! I can't believe you actually defected to the devils, you've sure got an interesting peerage and ally. The Crimson Dragon Emperor, a remnant of the Holy Sword Project, the Dragon of the Elements, and Barakiel's very own daughter! It seems you like to collect trash just like your brother Sirzechs."

"Akeno-San's the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Kenshin, before I attack. Here." She said handing off the black nodachi in her possession. "This should be returned to you."

"Kuroi Jigoku." Kenshin said taking hold of the blade. "Hnn!" He grunted. _"What's this sensation? ! I feel like my magic just became stronger!" He thought. _

"I saw you attacking him earlier, stand down." Yukari said. "You won't be able to harm him."

"Tch..." Rias bowed her head, glaring at the ground.

Yukari nodded and unsheathed her swords flying up to Kokabiel's level. "I can sense the power rolling off of you." She said.

"Hahahaha, and yet you try to attack me huh?" Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"I do, after all...I'm not restricted like Kenshin is." Yukari said as the four elements spiraled around her.

"!" Kokabiel stared, surprised at her.

"The four elements...but...Kenshin I thought you were the only one who could use them." Xenovia said.

"Heh...well you see...being an elementalist is more common back home." Kenshin said with a slight smirk. "It's becoming a master of the Yonseirei's power that's rare."

"Heheheheheheheheh...come on then! Show me your power!" Kokabiel said. "Just try to kill me!"

Yukari charged in at him. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Hrrnnn!" Kokabiel slashed his sword at Yukari's throat. Yukari stopped and changed direction, taking his back.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" _Yukari called out slashing at Kokabiel's waist.

"Hn? !" Kokabiel narrowly avoided being bisected and stabbed his sword at Yukari's stomach.

"Hah!" Yukari said kicking the sword upward.

"What? !" Kokabiel said.

"That light weaponry shit doesn't work as well on demons as it does on devils!" Yukari shouts as she chased down Kokabiel who flew backward. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" Yukari shouts, trying to cut a star into Kokabiel's flesh, only to be deterred at every strike by Kokabiel's blades. _On the final downward swing, she let her momentum carry her into a spin and slashed her sword downward. _"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

"Krh!" Kokabiel grunted as he was sent flying into the ground.

"Wow..." Rias said. "So that's the power you'll eventually have, Kenshin?"

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. He raised his hand getting Yukari's attention. He pointed at Kokabiel and then spun his finger around his right temple.

"_Use an illusion to distract him. Got it." Yukari said landing a distance away from the crater she put Kokabiel in and focused on him. "He seems to hate Sirzechs so..." _

Kokabiel rounded on Yukari only to find Sirzechs. "Sirzechs Lucifer, you've come at last!"

"? !" Rias looked around. "...What?"

"Hehehehehehehehe." Kenshin snickered. "Yukari's quite the gifted illusionist. Sirzechs isn't actually here."

"Come on, Kokabiel. You wanted me, so here I am." 'Sirzechs' said with a smirk

"Gladly!" Kokabiel shouts chasing after him, clashing blades against 'him'. "Come on, use your destruction magic!"

"You aren't worth the effort in doing that!" 'Sirzechs' said.

"_Heheheheh, he's so rage blinded right now" Yukari thought as she slashed her nodachi against Kokabiel's light swords to go along with the illusion. _

"Alright...I'm ready." Kenshin said taking off toward Kokabiel with Kuroi Jigoku in hand as well as his naginata. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _Kenshin shouts slashing his blades into Kokabiel's back.

"Aaargh!" Kokabiel grunted as he rounded on Kenshin and slashed at him only for him to disappear. "Rrraagghh! Where did you go Elemental Dragon Emperor? !"

"Heh." Kenshin patted Yukari on the back. "Nice work."

"Heheheh, I know right?" Yukari said with a grin as Kokabiel searched frantically for either of them.

"Alright, let's fuck this asshole up." Kenshin said taking off toward Kokabiel.

"Feel free to jump in!" Yukari said to the others.

"Right!" Kiba said taking off with them.

"I need your help." Xenovia said to Koneko. "Can you fly me up there?"

"Alright." Koneko said grabbing hold of Xenovia and flying her up.

"Asia, you and I should heal Akeno." Rias said as her Queen landed next to her.

"Tch...that bastard..." Akeno seethed.

"Grah!" Kokabiel shouts as Kenshin punched him in the face.

"_Sword Birth!" _Kiba called out summoning ten swords around Kokabiel.

Kokabiel surrounded himself with his wings to defend, feeling the attack coming in. When he unshielded himself he was cut across the cheek by Yukari. "Damn you! !" He roared firing off a blast of holy magic at her.

Xenovia and Koneko moved in front of her blocking it with Durandal. Yukari nodded to them. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Xenovia said as Koneko nodded back.

"That's it! If I can't find you I'll just attack everywhere! !" Kokabiel shouts firing spears into the sky.

Kenshin watched as they came back down. "Yukari, disable it now! He'll just keep doing this!"

"Right!" Yukari replied canceling the illusion.

"_So...it's that newcomer doing this..." Kokabiel thought. _

"_Kazerin! Kaze no Tate!" Kenshin shouts blowing the spears away with his wind magic. _

Kokabiel landed on the ground with them. He glanced at Xenovia. "You know...it's funny..I'm surprised that you're fighting after losing your master."

"What?" Xenovia said.

"What are you going on about, Kokabiel? !" Rias shouts.

"What do you mean I've lost my master? !" Xenovia yelled.

"Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell." Kokabiel said with a shrug.

"Answer me, Kokabiel! !" Xenovia demanded.

Kokabiel cackled madly. "Oh, I almost forgot that I'm starting a war, so there's no need to keep secrets! In the Great War of the Three Factions, the previous Four Great Satans died, but so to did God himself! !"

"? ! !" Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"I...It can't be..." Xenovia whispered.

"God is..." Rias trailed off.

"All this time people have been worshiping nothing at all?" Kenshin said.

"You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!" Rias shouts.

"The Great War brought an end to all the Satans and many high class devils." Kokabiel said. "Just as well, most lower angels and Fallen Angels also died, Pure Angels could no longer reproduce and there are very few pure blooded devils left."

"There's...There's no way!" Asia said.

"All three factions now rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three factions concealed his death to make sure humans who still believed survive." Kokabiel said.

"Liar...you're lying!" Xenovia said falling to her knees.

"None of that matters to me though. What pisses me off, is that after the deaths of the Satans and God. We decided that further war was meaningless!" Kokabiel shouts. "I couldn't stand it, they told us to lower our raised fists? ! We would have won if we kept fighting! That asshole Azazel even said that there'd never be another war, unbelievable! !"

"If...If the Lord is gone, where does his love come from then? !" Asia asked.

"The leader of the angels, Michael must be doing a good job." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"Archangel Michael is standing in for the Lord?" Xenovia said. "Then..."

"As long as the system itself is in place that God himself left. Prayers, Blessings and Exorcisms will work to some extent." Kokabiel said.

Kenshin turned and caught Asia as she fainted. "..."

"Damn...I can't blame her...I'm surprised I haven't lost it myself." Xenovia said.

Kenshin set her down and raised his blade. "I've heard enough...you can quit talking now as a matter o fact. You can do us the favor of dying!" Kenshin shouts rushing Kokabiel.

Kokabiel guarded himself with his swords. To his surprise however Kuroi Jigoku cut through them like butter and he was forced to retreat. "...That blade...I recognize that blade."

"What about it?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"That blade used to belong to Ragnarok Kuroshi, with it, he was able to battle entire armies of Fallen Angels." Kokabiel said. "It is the Holy Canceler, the Nodachi of Black Hell!"

"Heh! Then I should be able to kill you just fine with it then!" Kenshin shouts.

Kokabiel vanished from his sight. "!" Kenshin was thrown to the left by the Fallen Angel leader. He lost his grip on the blade as he crashed into a building.

"_Kuh...What happened?" Kenshin asked. _

"_I'm sorry Kenshin-Chan, but that's all your body can handle!" Sylph said. _

"_Dammit! Not now! I can't run out of power now!" Kenshin thought jumping out of the building, landing next to Yukari. _

"Are you OK?" Yukari asked.

"I'm fine...I just...ran out of spirit power." Kenshin answered.

"Any other takers?" Kokabiel said.

"Take this! !" Rias shouts, firing another blast of her destruction magic at him.

"You're not boosted, you can't hurt me with this! !" Kokabiel said deflecting it toward Kenshin and Yukari.

"Shit!" Kenshin said as they both jumped out of the way, but at the same time saw one of Kokabiel's spears roaring right toward them. _"Oh no! !" He thought. _

"_Kenshin! !" Yukari thought pushing him out of the way. _

"! ! !" Kenshin watched as the spear tore through her chest. Her body hit the ground and she spat out blood. "YUKARI! !" He yelled.

"!" Everyone turned to her. Rias rushed toward her. "Oh no! She's fading fast! She's...She's not going to make it!"

"..." Kenshin watched the life slowly leaving her body. _"That...That...Bastard! !" He thought. _

Kiba looked at Kenshin's face, seeing his teeth grinding together, a furious scowl on his face. _"...He can't hold it back...and I don't blame him..." He thought. _

Kenshin turned to Kokabiel. "Oh ho? She gave her life to save yours...well I'll leave her corpse behind so Sirzechs will have something to bury." Kokabiel said with a callous smirk.

"You'll...pay for this..." Kenshin seethed.

"Hmm?" Kokabiel said.

"You'll pay...YOU'LL PAY! !" Kenshin roared. _"Issei, whatever boosts you have accumulated, Transfer them to me now! !" He thought. _

"_R-Right!" Issei said. "Boosted Gear: Gift!" _

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Hahahahaha! You'll make me pay huh? Well then let's see it!" Kokabiel said.

Kenshin extended his hand as all but one card disappeared into him. A ball of flames condensed in his hand. "You have a desire for war? ! Well congratulations, you just found one!" Kenshin said firing the ball of flame at Kokabiel's face.

"Hrn!" Kokabiel raised his swords to block it. "Grn! How did he get so powerful all of the sudden? !" He was driven back by the orb and it exploded.

Kenshin lowered his hand. "Rias." Kenshin said.

"H-Hai? !" Rias said.

"Keep Yukari's body safe." Kenshin said tossing her his evil piece set. "I'll be awhile...I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he's done...making a mockery out of all of us...threatening everyone's lives...and killing my sister...he won't escape my wrath." Kenshin said walking forward.

"Is that three elements I see around him?" Xenovia asked.

"His Sacred Gear must have responded to his built up frustration and fury." Rias said. "...I'm sorry Kenshin..." She said.

"It's OK." Kenshin said. "It's not you I'm mad at and I'll make him pay for referring to you all as trash as well. You're far from it..and after that...I'll resurrect Yukari."

"..." Akeno watched him go with a smile on her face. "Good luck Kenshin-kun." _"I'm sorry Rias...but it seems I have..." She let her thoughts trail off. _

Kenshin extended his hand calling Kuroi Jigoku toward him. It sprung into the air and Kenshin caught it, slashing downward leveling a section of earth to his left as Kokabiel came out of the smoke. "Hahahahaha, look who got stronger! Come on then!" He said throwing a light spear at Kenshin's head.

"..." Kenshin fired another fireball making it go off prematurely. When the smoke cleared then, he wasn't there.

"!" Kokabiel turned around sensing Kenshin behind him.

Kenshin responded by grabbing Kokabiel's arm. "Now I have you." He said as he slashed his arm clean off.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! !" Kokabiel growled out in pain as he jumped back. Kenshin dropped the arm and gave chase after him. "You wretch, you think a lost arm will stall me? !" Kokabiel shouts as he grows his arm back and slashes a light sword at Kenshin's neck only to have his blade destroyed by Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku. Kokabiel flew backward as Kenshin slashed at his neck.

"?" Kenshin stared questioningly as Kokabiel formed a single spear increased its size. Knowing Rias and the others were behind him. Kenshin took to the sky.

"That's right, stay right there...when this goes off, I'd rather not have it near me." Kokabiel said. "Hrrrngh!"

The spear whizzed by Kenshin who didn't move to avoid. "Missed." Kenshin said. He glanced backward as it detonated against the shield the student council set up. "Good, it stood."

"S-Such a huge explosion..." Xenovia said.

"It's been too long since I last fought...I can't control those so well anymore...I won't miss this time." Kokabiel said as he generated another one of the same size.

"He can make more of those big spears? !" Akeno said.

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared behind Kokabiel. "!" Kokabiel rounded on him in shock. _"What in the? ! I completely lost sight of him just now! That wasn't some kind of teleportation spell or magic infused speed. It was just that...pure speed!" _

Kenshin slashed at him, making Kokabiel fly away to avoid as earth was kicked up in the wake of the slash. He tried to slow himself down to get a good lock to throw his spear. He couldn't find Kenshin so he took the skies. He was thrown into one of the school buildings by Kenshin. _"The exact same thing I did to him earlier? !" Kokabiel thought. _

"Why are you getting weaker?" Kenshin asked as he slashed down at him. Kokabiel drove his elbow into Kenshin's sword arm to divert it. He turned around as he flew away from Kenshin and saw him coming from the left. Kokabiel spun his lance and knocked it against Kenshin's sword arm as he slashed at the Fallen Angel Leader.

"It's hard to follow them." Koneko said.

Kenshin slashed his naginata against the lance, jumping back as Kokabiel stabbed at his head. "You won't escape!" Kokabiel shouts creating smaller spears to fire at Kenshin, but it was too late as by the time he fired them. Kenshin had already vanished. Kokabiel turned around and was kicked to the ground. Kenshin raised his hand and fired a large fireball at Kokabiel.

"Useless!" Kokabiel shouts, stabbing the fireball making it go off prematurely. "!" His eyes widened with shock as Kenshin emerged from the smoke slashing his sword at his face. Kokabiel flew back, just barely avoiding having his face cut deeply by Kuroi Jigoku. He landed and stabbed his lance at Kenshin only to have it blocked by Kenshin's naginata. "What? ! Not with the Holy Canceler, but with just a normal blade? ! Impossible! !" Kenshin batted the lance upward as flames spiraled around Kuroi Jigoku.

"Die...Katensho!" Kenshin shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku upward as flames exploded from the blade, engulfing Kokabiel.

"Nnnngggrrraahhhh! !" Kokabiel roared.

Kenshin stared for a moment before walking back while looking at his slightly burned hand. "Hrrn." He said charging a seconds amount of his youki to heal the wound. _"Seems just saying Katensho, or Heavenly Fire Strike can hurt me, I guess Kuroi Jigoku can only cancel so much. Well it's minimal so it's not that big a deal." _

"Where...do you think...you're going? !" Kenshin glanced back to see Kokabiel.

"!" Everyone looked on astonished to see a deep diagonal gash going down the Fallen Angel Leader's left.

"I'm going to resurrect my sister. You're too weak to continue this battle. Maybe if you weren't pouring all your power into that seal array you'd probably have been able to beat me." Kenshin said. "You've been getting weaker and weaker since we started. In the shape you're in...a child could beat you."

"Fool...you think I'll let you get away with cutting me? !" Kokabiel shouts.

"It doesn't matter if you'll let me or not. Besides...if you want to fight someone. Fight that person." Kenshin said pointing upward.

"Hm? !" Kokabiel said looking up as a white light destroyed the barrier. It died down to reveal a person wearing a white version of the Scale Mail with blue orbs affixed to it.

"_Damn...I can't stop shaking!" Issei shouts. _

"The Vanishing Dragon? !" Kokabiel shouts.

The person came down and tore off one of Kokabiel's ten wings. "These are like the filthy wings of a crow." He said.

"The Vanishing Dragon?" Kenshin said

"Has the Red One's power transference drawn you here as well as the Dragon of the Elements' rampage?" Kokabiel growled.

"Azazel's wings are much darker." The White Dragon said. "Like an eternal void."

"What are you after? !" Kokabiel said.

"There isn't any need for a man who has fallen below ground to have wings. Wouldn't you agree?" The White Dragon asked.

Kokabiel roared and took the skies created another spear and making it bigger and bigger. "!" Kenshin stared at it. "It's bigger than the one he was using against me!" Kenshin shouts. "Did I underestimate him slightly?"

"No, he took some of his magic back is all." The White Dragon answered.

"Dieee! !" Kokabiel shouts throwing the spear at the White Dragon who responded by raising his hand.

"_**Divide!" **_

"? !" Kenshin watched as the spear shrunk down to nothing. "How in the? !"

"I am Albion, my Sacred Gear is Divine Dividing." 'Albion' said. "Every ten seconds, I can halve the power of whatever I touch and give it to myself."

Kenshin held up a mirror. "Halves the power of whomever he touches? !" Issei said.

"So the opposite of what the Boosted Gear does." Kenshin said. "You get a double power boost every ten seconds and you have to avoid getting hit and you can give it to someone else."

'Albion tackled Kokabiel. "Grrruaaahh? !" Kokabiel said spitting up blood.

"You overstepped your boundaries." 'Albion' said. "Azazel asked me to bring you in at all costs."

"AZAZEL! ! !" Kokabiel roared as 'Albion' drove him into the ground, in the center of his magic circle formation. It rose up to the sky and disintegrated

"I have some questions for that rouge exorcist as well." 'Albion' said flying over to collect Freed.

"Take him, he's all yours." Kenshin said.

"_**Ignoring me White One, having your host talk for you?" Ddraig said. **_

Albion turned to Kenshin. _**"Your host is also the Elemental Dragon? That's not very fair." **_

"_**No, my host's physical body was destroyed, but before it was. The Dragon of the Elements took my partner's soul into his body and was reincarnated into a devil." Ddraig said. "That said, now isn't exactly the best time for us to meet again." **_

"_**That's fine, we are destined to meet eventually, and the Elemental Dragon has returned. It'll be just like the old days between the two of us and Ragnarok." Albion said. "As for their union...that can be temporarily dissolved." **_

"? !" Kenshin stared at him in shock. "Excuse me? !"

"I can have my body back? !" Issei shouts.

"_**Well, see you later Ddraig." Albion said. **_

"_**Adios, Albion." Ddraig said.**_

Albion and his host took off with Kokabiel and Freed in tow. Kenshin meanwhile walked back toward Rias. _"It's almost time to cancel again." Salamander said. _

"_Not yet...let me revive Yukari first." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin knelt down next to Yukari. "...That makes two times now..." He said with a solemn tone.

"Huh?" Rias said.

"Two times I've watched her die." Kenshin said.

"Well, you have a way to bring her back." Rias said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kenshin laid his hand over hers. "Thank you." He took his evil piece set and opened it. He looked over his pieces. "...You were always at my side Yukari...like a Knight protecting her King." Kenshin said. "So that's what you'll continue to be."

Rias laid her hand over his and pressed it against Yukari's body. "Repeat after me." Kenshin nodded.

"I command thee, Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki, on my name Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. Become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a Devil." Kenshin and Rias said. "Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as my Knight!"

They removed their hands and watched the piece sink into Yukari's body, her wounds healing. "...Hnnn?" Yukari stirred. "Kenshin?"

"H..Hey..." Kenshin said with a smile a single tear falling from his left eye. "Welcome back."

"How...?" Yukari asked.

"I reincarnated you as a devil...I'll explain it all later." Kenshin said embracing her. "Just for now...let me hold you in my arms like this."

"..." Yukari closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but...Sirzechs told me if you got yourself killed, that was it...you were dead for good...I've already lost you twice...I won't lose you a third time."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I understand."

"..." Rias smiled at them. "Alright everyone, let's get moving, and let Sona know everything's alright...I think everyone is tired. Xenovia-San you can rest in our building."

"I appreciate and accept the offer." Xenovia said.

Kenshin fell to the ground unconscious. "Hey! Kenshin!" Yukari shouts. "What hap-"

"It's OK." Rias said. "It's just a side effect of using the abilities of Salamander. He's just unconscious and needs rest, he'll live."

"I see." Yukari said with a sigh. "What a relief."

(break)

_The next morning._

Kenshin, Rias and Yukari sat on the couch with Xenovia sitting across from them. "...So...you want to become a Devil?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Xenovia said.

"...But...why?" Rias asked.

"Well, with God dead, I've really got nothing tying me down to the faith anymore. That's all I had." Xenovia said. "And with the Excaliburs destroyed, I'll probably be excommunicated anyway. I already handed Excalibur Destruction to Irina to return to them."

"Well..." Kenshin said.

"I'll I want to know is which one of you is stronger." Xenovia said pointing at Kenshin and Rias.

"Oh well that would have to be..." Rias said.

"It's her." Kenshin said pointing at Rias.

"Huh? !" Rias and Yukari both said.

"Look I might be able to get really inventive with the spirits, and I can use three of them now, but Rias has the better handle of her power overall." Kenshin said. "No amount of on the fly planning is going to help me when a wave of pure obliteration is coming right at me."

Rias leaned over to whisper in his ear. _"I'm trying to give you another servant." _

"_She asked whose stronger, I just gave my honest opinion." Kenshin whispered back. _

"_Well honestly I think you're stronger overall, unlike me you're an up front fighter" Rias said. _

"_Well thanks, but I'm not in the shop for servants right now, I'll be fine with just Yukari." Kenshin said. _

"Any idea what they're whispering about?" Xenovia asked Yukari.

"I dunno, probably peerage king stuff." Yukari shrugged.

"Alright, fine I'll reincarnate you. I'll be able to further complete my set." Rias said.

One ceremony later Xenovia stood up and flapped her devil wings. "Hm..."

"Welcome to the family." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Xenovia said.

"Come back later. I'll get your paperwork sorted out to attend Kuoh Academy, come to think of it I'll have to do the same for Yukari-San." Rias said.

"OK." Xenovia said. She turned to Kenshin as he, Rias and Yukari stood up. "Well, I'll see you around, Kenshin-kun." She said in a somewhat bubbly voice.

Kenshin stared at her. "The face doesn't match the tone." Kenshin said.

"Damn, I was trying to be more like Irina, but I can't get it right." Xenovia said stroking her chin.

"Do what comes naturally. It won't sound so strained." Kenshin said

"That said are you sure about this. Kenshin and I used to be demons, so we know what it's like to be ostracized by humans, but you didn't have to do this." Yukari said.

"With God dead my life is as good as over...but should I really have sided with the Devils who used to be my enemy?" Xenovia wondered.

"Too late to second guess now." Kenshin sniped with a grin. What happened next made Kenshin laugh as Xenovia went to ask the Lord for answers, something ingrained into her personality. She immediately grabbed her head in pain. "Can't be doin' that, you'll just hurt yourself." "By the way, what happened to Irina?"

Xenovia looked out the window. "She returned to headquarters, she was far more faithful than I was."

"Telling her the one her faith was going toward is dead...yeah that'd probably be devastating." Kenshin said. "Now that you know this, you'd be labeled as a heretic...so in a way you did have to do this."

"Yes." Xenovia said. "I'll have to apologize for what I said to Asia Argento soon...and you were right about me."

"About what I said?" Kenshin asked. "So...you went through some of the same shit huh? That's something I wouldn't know anything about. I grew used to the masses wanting to burn or bury me alive...I never knew how it felt on the other end of the spectrum. Eh...maybe I'll tell you the story some time."

"Could I ask you for a favor?" Xenovia asked.

"Shoot." Kenshin said.

"That blade of yours, the Holy Canceler" Xenovia said. "As the user of the Holy Sword Durandal, I'd like to spar against you some time."

"Heh, I'm always up for a spar." Kenshin said.

"You know...if I knew Kuroi Jigoku was gonna be so effective, I woulda kept it for myself." Yukari sniped with a grin.

"Alright, if you need me I'll be walking around town." Xenovia said leaving the room.

"Alright, I'll go out and hand out some fliers for myself." Kenshin said.

"Um...actually Kenshin, can I speak with you?" Yukari asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sheena?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah actually, I met her a week or so ago." Kenshin nodded.

Yukari nodded. "I see."

"She...mentioned things going roughly back home." Kenshin said. "What did she mean by that?"

"?" Rias looked over at Kenshin.

"Well...she's not wrong." Yukari said with a sigh.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Kenshin...you're not going to like hearing this." Yukari said.

"Go ahead and say it." Kenshin said.

"...Kenshin...Hottan has won." Yukari said.

"!" Kenshin felt his body freeze up.

"Hottan?" Rias asked. "Who is that?"

"Hottan is the man responsible for almost all of Kenshin's past suffering." Yukari said.

"..." Rias looked over at Kenshin. _"...Kenshin..." She thought placing her hand on his shoulder. _

"...Wh...What do you mean...he won?" Kenshin said.

"...That's just it...he...he..." Yukari bowed her head taking a breath. "When you disappeared. It sent shockwaves throughout the mage community back home. With our organization now fully defunct with it's last remaining leader gone. The leaders of the Empire and the Confederacy slowly got more aggressive in their attempts to make war. With you not around to stand as a constant threat to them it became all too easy."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but why would Kenshin be the one stopping them from going to war? From what he told me, the entire world wanted him dead." Rias said.

"He didn't want anyone getting caught in the middle of a war...like our family was...when it all truly started." Yukari said bowing her head slightly.

"Is...Mundus Magicus still there?" Kenshin asked. "And...where the hell are the Crimson Wings? What happened to Mom, to Miyuki...to...to Negi?"

"Well...that's the hard part." Yukari said. "Rakan-San has vanished off the face of the earth...Mom and Miyuki are OK...but...Eishun, Albireo and Negi are dead."

"Aaah? !" Kenshin stared at her, shocked still.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

Kenshin slumped back in his seat. "...Dead...?"

"...Well...I don't know about Negi, but yes...Eishun and Albireo are both gone." Yukari said. "I'm just assuming because no one's been able to find her since she united the world against Hottan."

"Negi did?" Kenshin asked.

"Um...sorry again, but..who is Negi?" Rias asked.

"Let's just say, she was someone who I was very close to." Kenshin said. (1 )

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Anyway...when Hottan finally made his move. Negi, Mom, Miyuki myself and the girls at the school we were going to who knew about magic stood against him with the Crimson Wings. We called ourselves the White Wings."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...we were able to repel him for a time and saved the world." Yukari said. "From there Negi united the world and used the intel our organization gathered to ensure the mana never ran out by terraforming the planet Mundus Magicus sat on...This is going into effect even now, but Hottan hasn't bothered to stop it."

"Planet?" Rias asked.

"In our dimension, our homeworld is on an alternate plane of existence on the planet Mars." Kenshin said.

"So...you two are Martians?" Rias asked.

"...Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled softly. "Thanks Rias, I really needed that."

"We both did actually." Yukari said with a small smile.

"So...what's going on now?" Kenshin asked.

"Hottan's slowly winning the war against us...he's receiving help from the Sixteenth Maou of Makai, Forbesii." Yukari said. "Whose somehow learned how to manufacture an army."

"..." Kenshin glowered. "If only I could have moved after I had Dad use the Crimson Dragon's Fist on him. I'd have found his core and destroyed it."

"When I came here, I was about to bite the big one myself." Yukari said. "Sirzechs must have looked in, because he warped me out of there."

"I see. I owe him my gratitude then...as well as..." Kenshin was cut off.

"He had no idea what would happen after he brought you here Kenshin." Yukari said.

"...I know...but..." Kenshin said before getting up. "Knowing what happened because he brought me here is just frustrating...and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know." Yukari said.

"..." Kenshin turned to Yukari. "When I first met Sirzechs, he told me my soul was splitting in half when he warped me here and that half returned home. When I was reincarnated he said my soul restored itself back in whole and that the same should have happened to the half that returned home."

"Then your other half must have returned to where it was with a whole soul." Yukari said. "Even then, he must be laying low."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded. "I see. Well...thanks Yukari...I had been wondering what has been going on at home while I've been here, even though it was nothing good, it's better than knowing nothing at all."

"Of course." Yukari said with a nod.

"...I'm sorry to hear about all this. It must have been hard for you." Rias said.

"Well, there's nothing really that can be done about it. I've asked Sirzechs to send me back, but then he told me Kenshin was here...that I should wait until things have settled down. Stuff like that." Yukari said. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, right I never introduced myself. I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Rias said.

"Oh, so you're his sister." Yukari said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as the mark on his hand glew. "Tonight huh?"

"Being summoned?" Rias asked.

"Just letting me know when." Kenshin said. "Yukari, you're going with me on this."

"Need help taking care of something?" Yukari asked.

"No, you're going to be shadowing me on my next few summons." Kenshin said. "So you can learn how to work as a devil."

"Hai hai." Yukari said waving her hand. "Man...it bites though...I can't use the spirits anymore."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Why not?"

"They just won't respond." Yukari said with a slight pout.

"_Hand her one of your cards." Undine said. _

"Here." Kenshin said handing her his Undine card. "Say Card Equip: Undine."

"_Card Equip: Undine." Yukari said. _

"Hm?" Kenshin said as the card vanished. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kenshin asked holding his middle finger up.

"Yeah fuck you too." Yukari said.

"What? That's not fair, when I use that card I go blind!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Rias giggled at Kenshin.

"Haha." Yukari laughed at him.

"_She's also not an idiot who puts himself in deadly situations constantly." Salamander said. "So she doesn't have to deal with our penalties." _

"_I've been doing better!" Kenshin thought. "Besides wouldn't it be more logical to not penalize me for that?" _

"_You've done well with them. Keep it up and we'll lift them." Undine said "You'll be better for it."_

"_Yeah I guess." Kenshin said. _

_(break) _

_Later that Day_

_Nighttime. _

Kenshin and Aza were playing a game together while Yukari sat back and watched. "So...this is fulfilling a request for someone who summoned you?" She asked with disinterest in her voice.

"Requests have a wide range of things. Just a few days ago I was asked to help someone hunt some deer." Kenshin said.

"Haha! I win again!" Aza laughed.

"Dammit..." Kenshin said. "Eh good game old man."

"I've trained day and night to beat you boya." Aza said. "Not my fault you've been skipping out."

"Sorry Aza-ossan, I've just been really busy." Kenshin said. "Though I gotta say old man, you spent a fortune." He said looking around. "You must have a nice nest egg stored away."

"No kidding." Yukari said.

"Yeah, these are brand new and really expensive." Issei said from the nearby mirror.

"Well our trip to the arcade got me hooked." Aza said.

"Damn, and you even collected the older consoles too." Issei said as Kenshin looked over at the collection Aza had amassed.

"Well some people call me a fanatic when it comes to my collections." Aza said with a wide grin.

"...Funny...I've heard something like that said about someone before." Kenshin said as he was beaten again. "Ah dammit!"

"Hahahahaha, he wrecked your shit!" Yukari laughed.

"Well how about another game, boya..." Aza said as he got to his feet. "Or should I say, the Elemental Dragon Emperor?"

"!" Kenshin was immediately on his feet as Aza uncased ten black angel wings. "? !"

"Oh...shit..." Yukari said.

"I am Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angels." Azazel introduced with a small smirk..

"..." Kenshin's hand hovered over his Kuroi Jigoku's hilt. "If you wanna try and take the spirits or Issei's Boosted Gear. I've got one thing to say..."

Azazel's expression didn't change. "Oh?"

"...Bring it on." Kenshin said with a small smirk of his own.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well that's that.

Kenshin: Seriously? I gotta fight another one of these guys?"

Azazel: (whispers into Kenshin's ear)

Kenshin: Oh. OK then.

Draconis: Now onto my one Footnote. This story does have a slight crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima, as that's the universe where my OC's Kenshin and Yukari are originally from. The Footnote refers to how I referred to the main character of Negima, Negi as a girl who is otherwise a male canonically. In my other story Negi is genderbent and around the same age as Kenshin. Just so we're clear and I don't get a review saying. 'If you're referring to Negi from Negima, Negi's a guy.'

Issei: Genderbent?

Draconis: Imagine like...Yuuto Kiba as a girl. Basically the same gist.

Issei: Nn...? Oh...Oh...damn Kiba's got some huge boobs!

Kiba: (smacks Issei over the head with Sword of the Betrayer, knocking him unconscious) Did you have to do that?

Draconis: Only way he was gonna get it. Anyway for now the crossover will remain slight as I may mention characters or elements from the series from time to time.

Alright, now that, that's done. I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out


	11. Full Force Perversion

Draconis: Hmm...

Rias: What are you doing?

Draconis: Oh just mulling things over.

Issei: Like what?

Draconis: A number of things. Like when the first lemon should be.

Akeno: Lemon?

Draconis: (whispers in her ear)

Akeno: Oh! Ufufu...that's what you mean.

Draconis: Don't know why you're laughing, do you have any idea how close the series is to being hentai? Pretty damn close.

Asia: (walks in) What is everyone talking about? (curious smile)

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Draconis: Uhmmmm...

Issei: Nothing, nothing at all Asia! Come on I need your help with a summons.

Asia: But Issei-Saaaannnnn! (whine)

Draconis &amp; Kenshin: Whew...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 11

Full Force Perversion.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_From where we last left off._

"Mind if I ask you something?" Yukari said gaining their attention.

"Go ahead." Azazel said.

"Did you send that white armored guy in after I was taken out?" Yukari asked. "While Kenshin was from what I hear, beating Kokabiel like he owed Kenshin money?"

"Well, I hadn't realized Kokabiel was powering the explosion seal he had planted himself after that Fused Excalibur was made." Azazel said. "That's the only reason Kenshin was winning against him seeing as Rias Gremory and Kenshin Kuroshi are about equal in power and thus any boosts they were given would affect them equally."

"I know that." Kenshin said with a nod. "So what's a Governor General of the Fallen Angels like yourself doin' here anyway?"

"I figured Kokabiel was up to something, so I came to observe him, I also wanted to see Issei Hyoudou's Boosted Gear and the Four Elements of Creation and Destruction in action." Azazel said. "But I won't try to take them, so relax your stance."

"..." Kenshin removed his hand from Kuroi Jigoku.

Azazel looked at it. "Aaah, you even have Ragnarok's Holy Canceler. Even more interesting. I won't steal it, but could I look at it some time?"

"No." Kenshin flatly answered.

"Well I tried." Azazel shrugged. "Anyway, I sent Albion to aid you, as my direct intervention would have caused problems."

"I can see why, two leaders infighting, can't be good for morale." Kenshin said.

"If those two are destined to fight, the Red Dragon and the White Dragon, why did he help us then?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, yeah...I don't get that either." Issei said as Kenshin's tail held up a mirror. "And I might have gotten to do something with Chief's boobs if you hadn't interfered!" He griped.

Kenshin sighed in exasperation. Yukari shook her head. "Perverted idiot."

"Sorry to say this Crimson Dragon Emperor, but you ain't strong enough to beat someone like Kokabiel." Azazel said. "Right now, I don't even think you're strong enough to match the Elemental Dragon Emperor here."

"Krrhh..." Issei grunted in frustration.

"He's still new, he'll get stronger." Kenshin said. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Indeed." Azazel nodded with a grin. "Now, the Leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are having a conference about this."

"And here you are." Kenshin pointed out. "Am I to assume that it's here in Kuoh?"

"Why not?" Azazel said with a wider grin. "You said it."

"Great..." Kenshin slumped.

(break)

Kenshin and Yukari appeared in front of the Occult Research clubroom and walked in. Rias was there to greet them at the front. "How was your summons?" She asked with a smile

"Oh it was fine, we played some games, he whooped my ass and revealed himself as Azazel, chatted with me and here I am." Kenshin said quickly.

"What was that?" Rias asked looking at him curiously.

"Played some games?" Kenshin asked.

"After that." Rias said.

"He whooped Kenshin's ass?" Yukari said.

"After that..." Rias said.

"Chatted with him?" Yukari suggested.

"Before that!" Rias said, annoyance in her voice.

"Revealed himself...as...Aza...zel?" Kenshin asked.

"What? !" Rias shouts. "Come on, I've already gotten everyone together."

The two entered the common room and Rias took her seat. "Explain."

Kenshin sighed and started going through what was talked about. "Unbelievable. A leader of the Fallen Angels was trespassing on my territory this entire time and interfering with devil affairs? And what's more he tried to take you and Issei away from us?"

"Well, he didn't exactly do anything hostile." Kenshin said.

"Chief, is it true that the three factions are going to meet here?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I've received word just a while ago stating that was the case." Rias said. "Brother said Azazel got the idea from you." She said looking at Kenshin who shrugged.

"He can say he got it from me until he goes blue in the face, but he was already here, it was probably predetermined." Kenshin said.

"Well, that must mean that Kokabiel's actions have disrupted the delicate balance between the three factions." Xenovia said.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah, but if Sirzechs actually came here and fought Kokabiel...there might not be a Kuoh here right now."

"..." Everyone went silent for a moment.

"But, as of right now, I don't think Azazel means us any harm. In the end he did send someone to help us out." Kenshin said. "And he told me he wasn't going to take our Sacred Gears, but I don't know how much I can really trust that."

"Well, if he does..." Rias grabbed Kenshin's head and hugged him against her chest. "I won't let him lay a finger on either of you."

"Yes, because that totally worked out so well for you against Kokabiel." Yukari sniped with a snide grin.

"..." Rias narrowed her eyes at Yukari who stared right back. "If you're trying to scare me it won't work, I'm just about as fearless as Kenshin. Besides I'm not letting him near them either."

"Well so long as we're in agreement." Rias said letting Kenshin go.

"_Awwww I was enjoying thaaattt." Issei whined. _

"_I kinda didn't want my potential wife and my sister butting heads so I'm glad that stopped." Kenshin thought. _

"_By the way Kenshin." Issei said. _

"_What?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Why didn't you tell me your sister was such a babe? !" Issei shouts._

"_GNOME!" Kenshin thought_

"_Oh shit..." Issei said as Gnome knocked him unconscious. _

_(break)_

Kenshin, Rias and Asia walked up to Xenovia and Yukari who were dressed in Kuoh uniforms. "Morning." Asia greeted.

"How's this little set up going?" Kenshin asked.

"Quite well actually." Xenovia said. "Yukari-San is quite the cook."

Yukari walked next to Kenshin as they proceeded to Kuoh Academy."Why are we lying to the pervert's parents?" She asked.

"Aah, sorry that was Chief's doing." Issei said. "She used a spell to make them to believe that Kenshin was my cousin."

"I've just been rolling with it." Kenshin said. Yukari nodded with a shrug.

"Whatever you say." Yukari said.

They arrived at a dirty pool. "Holy crap..." Yukari muttered.

"Sona can't do this because...?" Kenshin asked.

"I volunteered us to do it as thanks for containing the damage when we fought Kokabiel." Rias said. "When we're done and it's filled with water we can take a dip in it before anyone else."

"Sweet." Yukari said.

"Sounds good." Kenshin said.

"Oh man...I get to see the girls in swimsuits again." Issei giggled perversely under her breath.

Yukari glared at him. Kenshin shrugged. "Sure, just don't fuck with me if I end up putting suntan lotion on Rias again."

"Done!" Issei said.

Kenshin and Kiba were changing in the men's locker room. "Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"I swear that if someone ever comes after the two of you, I'll do all I can to protect you." Kiba said.

"Why is this coming up now?" Issei asked.

"It's difficult to talk about in front of the others." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Well it sounds like something you'd say to a girl, but OK." Issei said.

"Well I'm indebted to you for helping me, if I didn't return the favor, I couldn't call myself a Gremory Knight." Kiba said.

"Hahaha, well don't take it too far, you'll just exhaust yourself trying to protect me." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Do you really have that many enemies?" Kiba asked.

"It's what I'm used to, but I'm also fast paced fighter." Kenshin said. "That and I'm sure I have more stamina than you do."

"Oh." Kiba nodded.

"Well I'll see you later." Kenshin said walking out the door. He didn't get, but a few steps out before he stopped. "Nngh..." He looked down at his halfway transformed left hand. "The hell? I had Akeno-San suck the power out of this thing yesterday."

"_**Didn't I tell you to watch out for a strong force?" Ddraig asked. "This is bound to happen with you making contact with someone like Azazel so many times. Power begets Power." **_

"Aaah damn." Kenshin said as he quickly moved out of sight. Kiba asked where he was going and Kenshin responded by pointing at his left arm.

Kiba turned as Rias, Yukari and Akeno walked out of the girl's locker room. "We got bad news. Kenshin-kun and Issei-kun are..."

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Hmm...it must be Kenshin's left arm." Rias said. "Awhile ago, Kenshin sacrificed his left arm up to the elbow so Issei could gain more power from his Boosted Gear. His hand and arm are that of a dragon's right now. We have Akeno drain the magic out of it for them so it looks like a normal limb."

"Why not just use an illusion?" Yukari asked.

"Kenshin tried one and it didn't work." Rias said.

"Let me try it. Come on Akeno-San." Yukari said.

"Hai, Yukari-San." Akeno said as they found Kenshin in men's locker room again.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted. "What's going on? I just need one person."

"Let me try casting an illusion over this thing." Yukari said.

"Alright." Kenshin shrugged.

Yukari took Kenshin's left hand into her hands and concentrated on it. It returned it's original state. "Whew...there that shou-? !" The illusion shattered before she could finish her sentence.

"_**That won't work." Ddraig said to Kenshin. "In order for someone to hide it with an illusion, they'd have to be as strong as I am." **_

Kenshin relayed this to Yukari who sighed. "Well if that's how it is." She left the room. "He's all yours Akeno-San."

"Of course, anything for my darling juniors." Akeno said with a smile.

"...?" Rias glanced at Akeno for a moment before leaving the room.

As they were cleaning the pool Rias looked up at the sky. _"...I can't stop thinking about him." She thought. _

"Guaahh...!" Kenshin gasped as Akeno licked the tip of his index finger, swirling her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth.

"Mmn...mmm..." Akeno moaned softly in content as she did so. She giggled as she took the finger out of her mouth. "Teasing you like this, reminds me of my days as a bully..." She said with a slightly seductive smile.

"A bully huh..." Kenshin said with a strained smile.

"So, Kenshin-kun...would you like to have an affair with me?" Akeno asked.

"E-Excuse you?" Kenshin asked.

"I won't tell Chief Rias or Asia about what we're going to do in here if you won't." Akeno said raising up and moving closer to him, their eyes locked on each other. "I'm curious to know what it feels like to be devoured by a man fueled by purely by his own lust..." She said moving her hand behind him, toward his head as she started to push him back. "I don't even mind if you control me either...let's...just...do it..." She whispered hotly into his ear.

"_I-Is this really happening right now? !" Kenshin thought as Akeno rubbed his ears. _

"_Come on! You can't call yourself a man if you turn her down!" Issei shouts. _

"Aaahh..." Kenshin said as they moved in closer and closer to each other, their lips nearly touching.

"What is going on in here?"

"R-Rias? !" Kenshin shouts surprised.

"Oh I was just distracting the dragon is all." Akeno said with a nonchalant smile.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "That's not that looked like to me. Was she doing that Kenshin?"

"U-Uhhmmm? !" Kenshin said with a stammer. Rias walked over and pinched his cheek.

"Were you sitting in here getting to know your beloved Akeno better, Kenshin, Issei." Rias said.

"I don't even know what was happening!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hmph, see if I care." Rias said as she walked out of the door in a huff.

"Ara ara...is she jealous of me, how adorable." Akeno said. "Well Kenshin-kun I see your relationship with her is steadily progressing."

"Whatever you say." Kenshin grumbled.

Later the pool was cleaned and filled with water. Rias turned to Kenshin. She was wearing a white two piece bikini with gold rings on the bottom at the sides of her waist. "What do you think?" She asked.

"..." Kenshin stared for a moment. _"OK Kenshin, she left you in a foul mood last time, play it smooth." _He smiled and nodded. "It looks great on you."

"..." Yukari stared at this happening, saying nothing.

"Ara Ara...stepping up your game are you Chief?" Akeno said walking up to them. She wore a red and blue bikini tied together with silver rings, her top exposed a lot of underboob. "You must have been dying to have Kenshin-kun see you in that."

"..." Rias narrowed her eyes at her. "You're wearing that and come over here to badger on me on my choice of swimwear?"

"Who knows..." Akeno said with a giggle.

"_Look at those sexy bodies!" Issei gushed. _

Yukari approached Kenshin and poked his arm. "Huh?" Kenshin said. She wore a black two piece swimsuit that was modest compared to Akeno's and Rias'

"What do you think?" Yukari asked.

"Why are you asking me? You know how I'm gonna answer." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but you're the only guy here." Yukari said. "Well other than Yuuto-San, and he said I looked alright."

"Hey what about me?" Issei said taking over for a moment.

"Don't care." Yukari said waving her hand.

"A-...Aaaww..." Issei said.

"Aw come on Yukari, yeah Issei's a pervert, but he's a good person." Kenshin said with a small smile.

"OK, what do you think Issei?" Yukari asked with narrowed eyes.

"Amazing!" Issei gushed.

"That's why." Yukari sighed. "I knew he'd gush."

"Kenshin-San, Issei-San." Asia said. "What do you think?" She asked with a shy smile, wearing a school swimsuit.

"Cute." Kenshin answered with a smile.

"I approve. It really suits ya." Issei said.

"I-I'm so happy to hear that!" Asia said with a wider smile.

Koneko meanwhile was wearing the same, facing away from them with a blush. "Koneko-Chan just relax it's OK." Kenshin said with a smile.

"I'm expecting for Issei-Senpai to do something perverted, but it's a disappointment in it's own way when he doesn't." Koneko said.

"_Well, I can't say I don't know how she feels." Yukari thought. _

A little while later everyone was swimming or doing something near the pool. Kenshin caught a ball thrown by Koneko. "Ha ha, nice try Koneko-Chan."

"_Ow! That hurt!" Issei said in his sleep. _

"_Neh heh heh." Kenshin mentally snickered. _

"My turn!" Yukari said throwing a ball at him from behind.

"Guhaha? !" Kenshin said as he was knocked into the pool.

"_That hurt Yukari-Saaaannnn!" Issei whined in his sleep. _

"Maybe we had a little too much fun." Kenshin said sitting down at the edge of the pool as he noticed Yukari and Akeno still swimming while Koneko and Asia napped.

"Kenshin. Could you rub some tanning oil on me?" Rias asked.

"Well Issei won't screw with me again, so why not?" Kenshin said moving over to her and rubbing his hands up and down her back. "You know, with how many times we've slept together I'm surprised I haven't noticed how soft your skin is, Rias." Kenshin said.

"Mmhmhm..." Rias giggled softly. "Thank you Kenshin. Now could you do the front?"

"_That's the most beautiful phrase I've ever heard!" Issei shouts in his sleep. _

"Uhm, sure." Kenshin said. _"Why am I nervous? I see them practically everyday." He thought. _

"Ok then...and maybe later I'll have you rub me all over." Rias said with a smile, winking at him.

"_!" Kenshin blinked. "I think my heart just skipped a beat. She's being a lot more aggressive than usual." He thought. _

However before he could continue, Akeno embraced him from behind. He felt her bare breasts against her back. "Why does she get special treatment." Akeno said with a playful whine.

"A-Akeno-San? !" Kenshin said.

"Akeno! He's not finished with me yet, wait your turn!" Rias protested raising up to her knees.

"_Chief, your boobs!" Issei said in her sleep. _

"Rias, your top." Kenshin said.

"Ne, Chief Rias...do you mind if I took Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"E-EH? !" Kenshin and Issei said.

"You can't have him, he's mine, you'll never take him from me!" Rias declared.

"Ne, Kenshin-kun...have you done anything with Chief Rias yet? You are her current suitor...and she claims to be so close to you." Akeno said.

"U-Uh?" Kenshin said. "Well no, but..."

"...Mmmrrrnn..." Yukari watched this with an annoyed look.

"Ara ara, you poor thing...if you want Kenshin-kun...we can do..._those_ things together if you prefer." Akeno said before latching her lips onto his right ear.

"Aaah?" Kenshin gasped.

(boom!)

One of the diving pedestals was destroyed by Rias. "R-Rias?" Kenshin said. _"Fuck, fuck! I'm dead, I'm so fuckin' dead! My epitaph will read 'Here lies Kenshin, killed by his fiancee!" He thought. _

"Akeno...don't you think you're getting a bit full of yourself..." Rias asked holding a sphere of her destruction magic in her hand.

"Oh? If that's how you wanna settle things, I won't hold back." Akeno said summoning up some lightning.

"Ladies." Kenshin said trying to defuse the situation.

"Quiet!" They both said as they threw their signature magics at each other.

"Fuuuucccckkk!" Kenshin shouts.

"I won't hand him over to you." Rias said with a glare.

"Why can't I just love him?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Don't you hate men?" Rias asked.

"Says the woman who had zero interest in them before Kenshin-kun came along." Akeno said dodging out of the way of Rias' attack.

Kenshin got up and took off toward a locker room. _"I'm not touching that with a ten kilometer pole!" Kenshin thought. "It's best to let them vent on each other." _

He sighed. "Man...being the fiancee of a noble devil is something that just got complicated."

"Having problems?" Kenshin looked over seeing Xenovia, wearing a green swimsuit with multiple yellow strings tying it together.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kenshin said. "What kept you?"

"This is my first time ever putting one of these things on." Xenovia answered.

"Never?" Kenshin asked.

"I was never interested in recreational activities like these." Xenovia said.

"Well, you fill it out well, it looks good on ya." Kenshin said. "Uh sorry I barged in by the way."

"It's fine." Xenovia said. "I was actually thinking about a few things while I was in here."

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. I want to ask you a favor." Xenovia said closing her eyes.

"It's just Kenshin." Kenshin said. "What's up?" He said as he unsealed a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Kenshin, will you please make babies with me?" Xenovia bluntly asked.

"PFFT? !" Kenshin spit out the water he was drinking.

Xenovia grabbed him and threw him into the storage room a short distance away. "You heard me right? Then let's procreate." Xenovia said closing the door behind her.

"E-Excuse me? !" Kenshin blanched.

"My purpose in life was to serve God, but now that has been lost." Xenovia said kneeling down in front of him. "When I asked Chief Rias about it, she said that Devils possess desires, grant desires, give desire and seek desire and said to follow my own desires. So I decided to have a more womanly desire, to bear a child."

"W-Wait, you don't have to-!" Kenshin was cut off.

"When I saw you fight Kokabiel so fearlessly. I noticed you have noteworthy strength and a nearly indomitable will." Xenovia said. "And you have the aura of a dragon and are the descendant of a legend. Such strong and special genes make you a very suitable mate." Xenovia explained.

"You're rushing into this, you don't need to act on your desire so soon." Kenshin said.

"We're all alone now, this is our chance." She said bringing her hands together. "I'm sure we were guided to this by the Lor-Aaow!" She yelped. "Anyway let's give this a try." She said dropping her top.

"..." Kenshin stared, taking in her topless form before slapping himself.

"Regrettably I am inexperienced with men." Xenovia said.

"Trust me Xenovia you're gonna regret doing this without taking the time to think about it first." Kenshin said.

"I hear you are an expert in this sort of thing as well, so you can take the lead." Xenovia said pushing him to the ground with her hand on his ears. "As long as you give me a child, I will not question anything you do..."

"Kenshin, what is going on in here?" Rias asked swinging the door open.

"I...I...uh..." Kenshin said.

"Ara Ara, you're really sneaky Xenovia-Chan." Akeno said. "I wanted to be the first one to give myself to Kenshin-kun."

"Eh? !" Kenshin said.

"H-How rude Kenshin-San! If you had asked I would have...!" Asia said.

"Sneaky..." Koneko said with narrowed eyes.

"What's the matter Kenshin, let's hurry and make babies." Xenovia said.

"Are you some kind of exhibitionist? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Make...babies?" Everyone said with wide eyes.

Kenshin ducked and ran as everyone got into a shouting match amongst themselves. His arm was grabbed was and pulled into the locker room.

"Oh what no- Oh it's you Yukari." Kenshin said with a sigh of relief.

"You're having a rough day." Yukari said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kenshin said with another sigh.

"Between Rias, Akeno and that Xenovia person, it's a wonder your Arrhythmia hasn't kicked in yet." Yukari said.

"I know." Kenshin said.

"Tell me Kenshin...how many heat cycles have you skipped so far." Yukari asked.

"_How many heat cycles has Kenshin skipped?" Issei asked in his sleep. _

"Uhm...well...counting before I got here, six or seven. As...a matter o fact...I'm trying to skip one now." Kenshin answered.

"_Kenshin told me he was in the midst of one now." Issei said in his sleep. _

Yukari nodded. "I see...that's no good..." She said cupping his cheek.

"Y-Yukari?" Kenshin said.

"_Y-Yukari-San?" Issei said in his sleep. _

"Shh..." Yukari said moving in closer with a smile. "Just relax...I'll take care of all the pent up lust you have..." She said unfastening her top.

"_E-Eh? !" K-K-Kenshin's sister i-is gonna-!" Issei said in his sleep. _

"Y-Y-Y-Yukari! H-Hang on, it's not that bad yet!" Kenshin said.

"Nonsense, if you let it build up too much then you for sure won't be able to hold yourself back if you end up bedding one of the others, I am the only one who isn't a virgin among the ladies here." Yukari said. "Just sit back and let me take care of it."

"Yukari, hang on...!" Kenshin said.

"Shh..." Yukari said.

"So, I have to watch out for advances from you as well, Yukari-San?" Kenshin turned and found Rias standing in the door way with her arms crossed.

"The best person for dealing with a feline type youkai's pent up heat lust, is another feline type youkai." Yukari said pulling away from Kenshin. "If he needs it I'll gladly help him deal with it, unlike the lot of you, I have experience, and not only that. Kenshin is the last male of the Kuroshi and Tsuki, but I am also a Kuroshi and Tsuki. You know how clans keep their blood pure right?" Yukari asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if your own family does this."

"..." Rias stared at her saying nothing for a moment. "Well, you're wrong. We don't." She said with a huff. "Now, step away from my fiancee."

"Hmph, get over here and make me." Yukari said stepping toward her.

"As you wis-ahh!" Rias yelped as something impacted her forehead.

"Huh? Aaah? !" Yukari yelped rubbing the back of her head. Both of them looked at Kenshin who had a roll of coins in hand. "Kenshin? What're you?"

"Enough." Kenshin said.

"But!" Rias said.

"E-nough." Kenshin said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'm sick of all this infighting, now both of you calm the hell down!" Kenshin finished.

"Why the hell should I? This is a prior arrangement we had." Yukari said with a glare.

"..." Kenshin held his hand up with his magic circle spiraling. "You two wanna act like children I'll treat ya like it. One thousand spankings."

"!" Rias and Yukari stepped back. "W-We'll get along." They said.

"Good, and that went for you two as well, Akeno-San, Xenovia!" Kenshin shouts.

"E-Eh? !" Xenovia said.

"Ufufufufu, alright Kenshin-kun you win." Akeno said.

Kenshin took a breath and sighed. "Rias, she is right, this was a prior arrangement we had. If a youkai's lust is left unchecked they could lose control of themselves. We used a spell to prevent any pregnancy though."

"W-Well, why didn't you ever say anything?" Rias asked.

"I didn't want to make things awkward." Kenshin answered. "Trust me, when this comes up again, I'll come find one of you. Until then I'll repress it for now."

"I could-!" Yukari was cut off.

"No, if I did anything today with all the perverted stuff I've dealt with and the fact that both Akeno-San and Xenovia rubbed my ears, I won't be able to control myself." Kenshin said walking past Rias and into the locker room.

"_Man, you really know how to keep people in line." Issei said. "Even Chief." _

"_What did you end up doing?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh hell I woke up when Chief chimed in." Issei said. _

"_I see." Kenshin thought._

"_So...you used to have sex with your sister." Issei said. _

"_No offense to Akeno-San and Xenovia, but women weren't throwing themselves at me back home and my family knew the risks of leaving a demon in heat unattended to, so we took care of it ourselves." Kenshin thought. "Did it feel weird the first few times? Hell yeah, but I got used to it." _

Back with Rias, Yukari turned to her after putting her top back on. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said."

"No no, it's alright." Rias said waving her hand dismissively. "You were only looking out for your brother's wellbeing, I can understand that, and you were right to an extent about my family. We have...considered it, but decided against it."

"Would it have anything to do with your brother already being married?" Yukari said with a snide grin.

"Don't push it." Rias said narrowing her eyes with a derisive smile.

"Hahahaha, just fuckin' with ya." Yukari said patting her on the shoulder. "But we recently learned that it didn't have to be full on intercourse to sate the lust either. But you did have to put them to sleep."

"Hm, good to know." Rias said.

(break)

Everyone was sitting in the Occult Research Club room. Kenshin was sitting on the floor cross legged trying to meditate. "My my, how can you two be so indecent." Rias said glancing at Akeno and Xenovia.

"All I was having him do was get me pregnant." Xenovia said, not seeing the point in being so hesitant.

"..." Yukari stared at her.

"What?" Xenovia asked noticing the stare.

"Nothing." Yukari said shaking her head.

"It sounds like you're having a good time in here." Everyone turned as a white magic circle appeared on the floor behind them. Out of it came Grayfia and Sirzechs who was wearing a suit.

"Yeah, sure. Let's trade lives for a day if you really think that. I'll be married to the maid and you can deal with this." Kenshin muttered.

Sirzechs heard him and looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Kenshin said getting to his feet. "Just brooding."

"Aaah, you're in a heat cycle. Well why don't you ask one of these fine and lovely ladies to help you." Sirzechs asked.

"And like that it's time to hit the sauce." Kenshin said unsealing a bottle of vodka.

Yukari walked toward Sirzechs and whispered something in his ear. "Oh...Oh...I see, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Kenshin stop chugging the alcohol you'll make yourself sick." Yukari said walking toward him.

"Oh leave him be Yukari-San. I certainly know his pain." Sirzechs said with a wince.

Grayfia sent him a sidelong glare. "I told you I was not putting that cosplay outfit." She whispered.

"Awww, but come on Grayfiaaaaa." Sirzechs whined quietly.

"No, and that's final." Grayfia whispered.

Sirzechs slumped and walked toward Kenshin. Kenshin passed him the bottle and Sirzechs was about to take a drink when Rias said. "Um...O-Onii-Sama, what brings you here?"

"Oh right." Sirzechs said passing the bottle back to Kenshin. "Sorry Kenshin, we'll have a drink together some other time."

"Whatever you say." Kenshin said.

"First off, I would like to thank you, Asia Argento." Sirzechs said turning to Asia. "For helping my sister."

"N-No problem!" Asia squeaked.

"No need to be so tense, I'm here on personal business." Sirzechs said.

"Excuse me, are you one of the Satans?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." Sirzechs said.

"I'm Xenovia." Xenovia introduced.

"A pleasure, when I heard that the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's peerage I couldn't believe my ears." Sirzechs said.

"Well, I still believe it was a bold move to become a Devil, but I sometimes still regret it...why did I become a Devil... was I desperate...or...no..."

"Will you pipe down and live with it?" Kenshin said. "I'm sorry, but the decision is made, and it was irreversible."

"Hahahaha, well my sister's peerage has always made me smile." Sirzechs said. "Xenovia, please do your best to protect my sister as one of her kin."

"Will do, I can't back down when request of such by Lucifer, the legendary Satan." Xenovia said.

"That aside Onii-Sama, why are you here?" Rias asked.

"You don't know? Parents day is coming up. I'd like to see how you're doing in school and how Kenshin and Yukari are adjusting to not having their necks on the line everyday." Sirzechs said.

"W-Wait! Y-You can't mean that Otou-Sama is coming too!" Rias said with a higher pitched voice than normal. "And you're a Satan, you need to focus on work!"

"Are you embarrassed?" Yukari chided with a grin.

"Eh, he's also probably here on business, what with Azazel here and all." Kenshin said.

"He's right, that is part of it." Sirzechs said. "Azazel and I would like to host the three factions meeting here in Kuoh."

"Nice, so if anyone finds out that isn't already of the supernatural, we can expect mass pandemonium." Yukari said.

"Hahahaha, don't worry we're pretty good about keeping ourselves hidden." Sirzechs said.

(break)

_Later. _

_Hyoudou Residence._

"I'm glad to hear my sister isn't causing you any trouble." Sirzechs said to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Are you kidding? She's been a very good girl." Mrs. Hyoudou said waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, she's almost too good a girl for Kenshin." Mr. Hyoudou said not noticing Kenshin flipping him the bird. "Here, have another." He offered Sirzechs.

"Ah, thanks." Sirzechs said as he poured another drink.

"Man you drink like a fish." Mr. Hyoudou said.

"If only they knew." Kenshin muttered.

"Well, it's good they don't." Asia said.

"Kenshin, why did you invite him over to stay the night?" Rias asked.

"He just got here, by the time we got into town the hotels would have closed for the night." Kenshin said. "Sorry, but I didn't feel like leaving him and Grayfia at the Clubroom."

"Mmmrrnn, this is so awkward." Rias complained.

"_?" Kenshin blinked. "Huh...learn something new about her everyday." He thought. _

He knelt down next to her. "Just for tonight, OK? I'll make it up to you." Kenshin whispered.

"Mmn, OK." Rias said.

Later that night. Kenshin and Sirzechs were going to bed. "Dude, are you sure you want to lay on the floor? I don't mind switching."

"No that's quite alright. You don't have to treat me any different from a normal guest." Sirzechs said. "I'd actually prefer that you didn't."

"Hahaha, well I see a similarity between you and your sister." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"No one does that over there..." Sirzechs said. "Living like this is more comforting than any lavish pampering I could receive."

"Well maybe because they're scared of your power and position." Kenshin said.

"Maybe." Sirzechs said. "One gripe I have about this is that I can't sleep with my wife." He finished with a chuckle.

"Hahaha, well this setup isn't letting me sleep with my fiancee so I don't wanna hear it." Kenshin said.

"Hahahahaha...haaa...you know Rias was never as cheerful as she is here. Back at home I mean." Sirzechs said. "It's thanks to you and Hyoudou-kun. I knew you'd befriend her, but I never thought you'd actually become her fiancee Kenshin-kun."

"Hm...you know I was kinda surprised myself." Kenshin said. "She was...so inviting and caring...it was so surreal to me coupled with the fact that...I didn't have to worry about stuff so much anymore." He said smiling at the ceiling.

"Oh? Not even with that mini harem you had?" Sirzechs asked.

"Eh? ! Kenshin you had a harem? !" Issei asked.

"Sirzechs, there was a reason I wasn't bringing that up." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop as Gnome knocked out Issei.

"Sorry." Sirzechs said. "But Kenshin-kun."

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Please take good care of her." Sirzechs said.

"Heh...like I need you to tell me that." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"And if you want, you can call me Onii-San." Sirzechs offered.

"No, but...looking at you as a brother...yeah I could do that." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, fair enough." Sirzechs said raising up. "So, I hear the Crimson Dragon Emperor likes large breasts."

"Hahaha, like you wouldn't believe." Kenshin said.

"So, what part of the female body do you like Kenshin-kun?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin stared at him for a moment. "Well...I've never really been one to focus on one area."

"Come on, you have to have a favorite." Sirzechs said with a grin.

"I don't." Kenshin said. "I really just appreciate the female form as a whole. What about you? I noticed your little lady is quite busty herself, does that mean you're a boob man?"

"Oh? Were you staring at my wife's breasts?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a risktaker." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "But staring? Nah. Glancing a few times, yeah."

"Well, for someone who appreciates a female's beauty, you're in luck. Even as her brother I can't deny Rias is quite a voluptuous and beautiful woman." Sirzechs said. "Hypothetically speaking, if Issei-kun were to charge his Boosted Gear to it's max and focus on transferring it to Rias' body, what do you think would happen?"

"..." Kenshin went silent. _"If Issei's Boosted Gear can boost anything, wouldn't Rias' body become more..." Kenshin slapped himself. _

"Hm?" Sirzechs said.

"It's been a stressful enough day for me Sirzechs, don't make me fantasize about a more voluptuous Rias." Kenshin said.

"Why's that?" Sirzechs said.

"Just because." Kenshin said.

"So, why is it that you haven't made a move on anyone yet?" Sirzechs asked.

"...you've seen my past. You know the answer to that." Kenshin said.

"Because you know whomever was not chosen would be upset?" Sirzechs asked.

"Something like that. I have to come into contact with them everyday." Kenshin said. "And I've never been good at turning down affections...and I mean true, honest affections."

"Well anyway ignore my earlier rambling, it was just one of my odd ideas." Sirzechs said

(break)

Kenshin was standing at the school entrance alone. Asia was getting Xenovia and Rias was showing Sirzechs around town. _"Hm, it's been awhile since I've walked alone and been alone with my thoughts." Kenshin thought. _

"_I'm still here." Issei said. _

"_I can isolate my thoughts." Kenshin thought. "Anyway...man Sirzechs actually kept me up late last night." _

"_I saw...man using the Boosted Gear on Chief's boobs, I never thought of that!" Issei gushed. "I'm actually ashamed." _

Kenshin would have told him to shut up if not for his arm acting up. "Nngh!" Kenshin grunted. He glanced around, finding a young man with silver hair, blue eyes wearing a black jacket, green shirt and cargo pants walking up to him.

"This is the second time we've met." He siad.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin asked.

"Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei. Dragon from another dimension, Elemental Dragon Emperor, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi." He said.

"...And you must be the White Dragon Emperor." Kenshin said.

"Indeed, I am Vali." Vali introduced. "The Vanishing Dragon."

Kenshin looked around and cracked his knuckles. Vali chuckled softly to himself. "Your defense is as good as they say. You already recognize me as a threat."

"An odd place for a meeting wouldn't you agree?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all." Vali said. Before he could go on, Two swords were placed at his throat.

"You're being here is getting out of hand." Kiba said.

"We can't allow you to start a fight with the Crimson Dragon Emperor or the Dragon of the Elements here." Xenovia said.

"Yes, so kindly fuck off." Vali turned his head to find Yukari pointing her kodachi at his skull.

"Kenshin-San, what's...?" Asia said.

"Stay back Asia." Kenshin and Issei both said.

"Don't even try it, the lot of you couldn't defeat Kokabiel. The only one here with a shot would have been the Dragon of the Elements and that's only with a boost." Vali said. "If you don't mind people getting involved, go right ahead."

"Lower your swords." Kenshin said. "He's right. There's too many people."

"...tch." Xenovia, Kiba and Yukari lowered their blades and walked over to Kenshin.

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Hyoudou Issei...where do you think you two rank amongst the people in the world." Vali asked.

"What?" Issei said as Kenshin held up a mirror.

"Your Balance Breaker, though incomplete, is four digits from the top. Issei. It ranks between one thousand and fifteen hundred. Actually considering your own strength, it's probably lower." Vali said.

"Tch!" Issei scowled.

"And Kenshin, though you have yet to attain your Balance Breaker, your base power, just in using your Sacred Gear is anywhere between two to four thousand. That is of course assuming you'll be using all four elements. You need to hurry and attain Balance Breaker...who knows how long it will be before your ugly past rears its head."

"What are you trying to say here?" Kenshin asked.

"Issei Hyoudou is a rare gem worthy of training, and Kenshin Kuroshi is exceptionally strong and skilled in the art of battle. Isn't that right...Rias Gremory?" Vali asked.

"? !" Kenshin turned around finding Rias, Akeno and Koneko behind him. "Rias?"

"White Dragon Emperor, what brings you here?" Rias asked walking past Kenshin. "If you are affiliated with the Fallen Angels. We will avoid-" She was cut off.

"In the ancient times, the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon have caused all that they meet to lead miserable lives. And from what I hear, the Elemental Dragon Emperor met a very unfortunate and tragic end. So, how have you been holding up?" Vali asked.

"..." Rias said nothing, simply gazing neutrally at him.

"Anyway, I'm not here to fight." Vali said walking by them all. "I have things that need attending to."

"Hang on." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Vali said.

"You really shouldn't have let anyone see your technique." Kenshin said. "Now that I have seen it, I'm already working on a way to counter you."

"Hmhmhm, good...I look forward to our future battle. It'll be just like the old days...the three dragons locked in battle against one another." Vali said as he walked away.

"..." Rias reached over and grabbed Kenshin's hand.

"Rias?" Kenshin said. "..." He narrowed his eyes. _"Her hand is covered in sweat..." He thought. _Kenshin pulled his hand away and grabbed hers instead.

"!" Rias turned her head to him. She smiled softly and whispered. "Thank you..."

Kenshin nodded. "Of course." He whispered back .

"You should go lay down in the infirmary. We can't drain the magic during class." Rias advised.

"Alright." Kenshin said.

The day progressed onward with Kenshin laying in the infirmary. "It calmed down, but if I can skip class, I should probably do so." Kenshin said.

"So, that's the White Dragon Emperor." Issei said.

"Looks like it." Kenshin said. "So that's how he fights."

"I looked like that when I fought Raiser didn't I?" Issei asked.

"Well not exactly, but basically yeah." Kenshin said.

"_**He was complete. What you wore against Raiser was nothing compared to him." Ddraig said. **_

"What's the deal with the Red and White Dragons?" Issei asked.

"And how do I fit into all of this?" Kenshin asked. "I feel kind of unrelated, but you insist that I play a role here.."

"_**During the war, when the three factions were fighting, the monsters and humans all took sides. One such happening was the Kuroshi Dragon Demon clan signing an alliance with the Gremory Devils that would be added to as the war ended. We Dragons were the exception. Actual dragons separate from the Kuroshi." **_

"Exception?" Issei asked.

"_**We didn't give a damn about the war, but in the middle of the war. Two dragons decided to start a petty fight." Ddraig said. "Like I said they didn't give a damn about the war that would decide the rulers of the world. They took their fights over the varying battlefields, prompting the leader of the Kuroshi Clan, Ragnarok to step in and stop them, and he did for a time. Limiting the damage we could do, and strong enough to withstand our attacks.**_"

"Why the hell did you two fight so much?" Kenshin asked.

"_**Been so long I don't fuckin' remember." Ddraig said. "Anyway, the three factions couldn't continue warring with the two dragons running about so they signed a truce and had Ragnarok Kuroshi finally dice them to bits. He agreed with the factions as he was getting sick of breaking them up. The two were diced to bits by an ethereal gray suit of armor clad over a dragon. Who knows, it might have been his Balance Breaker or something else. Through human mediums, they have continued to meet, time and again, and with no Dragon of the Elements to break them up. They killed each other...again...and again." **_

"And that spiel Albion said about being able to break us apart?" Issei asked.

"_**He could do it, it's untested, but it is possible to dissolve this fusion for a little while." Ddraig said. **_

"Hmph...so we're going to have to fight him." Kenshin said putting on his shoes. "Well, like I said before, I do not fear him. I'll be waiting for him to make his move."

"Ahahahaha, I wish I could share your sentiments." Issei said with a laugh.

Kenshin walked out of the infirmary and into his classroom where he ducked under punches from Motohama and Matsuda and jabbed them both in the stomach. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We heard that the new girls are a part of the Occult Research Club too." Matsuda said..

"And one of them is my twin sister so you better back the fuck off." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Hiiii? ! W-Well, what about Xenovia-Chan?" Motohama asked.

"Not her, but she's like one of the kendo girls, better to just stay away." Kenshin said.

"Seriously, you've got too many hot chicks around you?" Motohama said with a shrug.

"Ever thought about asking Kiryuu for a three way?" Kenshin quipped. "She seems kinky enough."

"So, you haven't done anything untoward to either of them have you?" Matsuda asked.

"Of course not you loli addict!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin." Xenovia said walking up to him.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"I would like to apologize for what I said to you yesterday." Xenovia said.

Kenshin waved her off. "Don't sweat it. Let's talk about this later eh?"

"That's why...we should use these to practice with first." Xenovia said holding condoms in between her fingers.

"What? !" Kenshin, Matsuda and Motohama shout. _"You idiot!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Unbelievable!" Issei said throwing his hands up in the air. _

"Xenovia-San., what are those?" Asia asked.

Xenovia handed one to her. "You should use one as well."

"Uhm...thank you?" Asia said, confused by what she said.

"Eeeh? Kuroshi-kun getting the hots again?" A girl with her light brown hair done up in twin braids said walking up to them.

"Kiryuu-San, what're these?" Asia asked showing her.

"Oh?" Kiryuu leaned over and whispered into Asia's ear.

Asia's face went beet red. Kenshin facepalmed. "Give me those!" Kenshin said snatching the condoms out of Asia's and Xenovia's hands. "Think about it and I'll break your arms." Kenshin said as Matsuda and Motohama tried to punch him.

"So when will our first practice session be?" Xenovia asked.

"Ugggghhhhh...I swear it's like I'm talking to a female, non boob obsessed version of Issei." Kenshin muttered as he walked away.

He left the school building and walked toward the Occult Research Club room. "Man, Xenovia may be lacking in common sense, but this is ridiculous!" Kenshin said.

"_You know you're going to end up doing it." Issei chided. _

"_It'll be on my terms." Kenshin thought. _

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he took notice of five people in front of the O.R.C. "What's going on here?" He asked seeing Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno and Yukari.

"What are you doing out?" Rias asked with Yukari nodding.

"My left arm settled down." Kenshin said.

"So, I hear you two met the White Dragon Emperor." Sona said.

"Yeah, but for now it seems like he just wanted to talk." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, he didn't try to fight us or anything." Issei said.

"He seems to be answering to Azazel, the top leader of the Fallen Angels and can't do anything right now." Rias said.

"Well, hopefully he doesn't do anything on the academy grounds." Sona said.

"Who knows what could happen." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Better to prepare for the worst, than to expect the best."

"Yes...we have enough problems right now." Sona said. "I'll see you later Rias."

"Yes." Rias said.

Kenshin glanced over at Akeno and mouthed 'What's with them?'

Akeno mouthed back. 'Parents Day' Kenshin nodded.

"Well Rias I get being concerned about it, but Sona?" Kenshin asked as Rias let out an exhausted sigh.

"You'll find out why soon." Akeno said before grabbing his left hand. "So...I guess this is OK now?" She said with a playful smile.

"Ahh, yeah...A-OK now." Kenshin said.

"Hummm, that's too bad...if you had any of the dragon's power left, I'd have sucked it all out with my mouth for you." Akeno said kissing the tip of his index finger.

"I...I'll keep that in mind." Kenshin said with a flushed face.

"Akeno, enough." Rias said with a stern look. "He doesn't need the help so stop trying to seduce him."

"Yeah, jeez. He's probably got enough sexual frustration from yesterday." Yukari said.

"My my..." Akeno said cupping her cheek. "I was just looking out for Kenshin-kun and Issei-kun's best interests."

"Were you? Were you really?" Rias and Yukari drawled out.

Later, back in class for English class the teacher said. "For class today I want you to mold the papier mache in front of you into any form you feel like." Kenshin raised his hand. "Yes Kuroshi-kun?"

"Do you have any extra?" Kenshin asked.

"Need more?" Sensei asked.

"No, I just want to make two things." Kenshin said. Sensei nodded and brought over another lump of papier mache to Kenshin.

"_Why did you ask for two?" Issei asked. _

"_Well, your parents are here, take control of my left arm and make something." Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh, that sounds difficult, but OK." Issei said. _

"_Let your creativity take hold and it shouldn't be." Kenshin thought. _

"Oh? You've got some talented hands, Kuroshi-kun doing them both at once?" Sensei asked.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled.

"_What are you making?" Issei asked. _

"_Eh, I always wondered if I could capture myself in mid battle." Kenshin thought. "You know, wings out, tails out, shirt unbuttoned and down at my waist, holding my blades in hand." _

"_Aaahh." Issei said. "Hmmmm..." _

"...!" Kenshin's face flushed as what Sirzechs and he were talking about came to mind. _"Issei, what are you doing?" _

"_Could I get your help?" Issei asked. "I'll give you your arm back to work on your thing from time to time." _

Awhile passed and Kenshin had absentmindedly finished both projects. "K-Kuroshi-kun!" Sensei said.

"Eh?" Kenshin said looking down at the one he and Issei were working on together. _"Ehh? ! Issei!" _

"_Hey you helped!" Issei shouts. _

Kenshin slumped. _"Shit you're right..." He thought. _

On his desk was a mini statue of himself, like he had planned, made immaculately, next to it was another mini statue, only of Rias, with no clothes on, her hands on her neck and behind her head, eyes closed with one of her knees bent forward. It was a perfect scale model of her.

Kiryuu pushed her glasses up and grinned. "So, your hands know every single detail of her body hm?"

"You're not helping, horny four eyes." Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

"Damn you Kenshin!" Matsuda cursed as the students gathered around.

"Oh my, the fierce Kuroshi has a thing for Rias-oneesama!" One of the female students said.

"Hey Kenshin, wanna trade?" Matsuda offered only to get the bird.

"Screw that, I'll give you five thousand yen for it!" Motohama shouts.

"Make that seven thousand!" One of the females said.

"It's not for sale, now scram!" Kenshin shouts.

Later Kenshin, Asia, Akeno and Rias were gathered outside of class. "Wow, it's very well made. Both are." Rias said holding both statues in hand.

"I guess touching and feeling Chief's body all the time paid off for you." Akeno said.

"Eheheheh..." Kenshin laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "Well...Issei and I made the one of Rias together. I made the one of me solo...as for why it's so well made...well I guess laying in bed with her, possibly having my hands move up and down her body, I guess my body unconsciously committed it to memory. Nonetheless, Issei and I are quite proud of it."

"Well, I'd like a figurine of myself made sometime." Akeno said.

"In the nude?" Issei and Kenshin both asked.

"But of course." Akeno said. "You can touch as much as you like to familiarize yourself with my body as well." She said with a smile.

"Uhm...well..." Kenshin said.

"No." Rias and Asia rejected flatly.

"Hm, well I guess I could get a good perspective by simply looking." Kenshin said. "That's how I made my statue, I didn't sit there and feel on myself I just took one of my poses from memory. Hm?" Kenshin looked over, seeing a crowd of students rushing toward the gymnasium. _"How did that get rebuilt so quickly?" He wondered. _

"A witch girl?" Issei said.

"Wait, it couldn't be...!" Rias said.

"Oh my, she most certainly could be here." Akeno said.

They walked toward the gym and went inside, where a young woman was getting multiple pictures taken wearing a white and pink cosplay outfit. Kenshin looked at it. "Well...she fills it out way better than the last person I saw wearing something like that...nnnghhh..." Kenshin shivered.

"Something wrong?" Asia asked.

"The last person I saw wearing that had me marathon the series that outfit comes from." Kenshin said before shivering again.

Saji chased away the paparazzi. "Hey come on Saji, it's not every day people see a young lady fill out the costume from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven so damn well." Kenshin said as he, Rias and Asia walked up to Saji and the woman.

"Well that may be, but it's Parents Day and Kaichou will kill me if I let this go on." Saji said.

"Eh, true." Issei said.

"So are you related to someone from the school?" Saji asked.

"I am." She said with a nod, smiling at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't have you running around in this costume." Saji said.

"Awww..." She said with a cute pout.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Hmm..."

"Checking me out?" She asked with a bubbly expression.

Kenshin knew she was teasing him, so he decided to tease back for once. "And if I am?" Kenshin said with a narrowed eyed smile.

"Mmhmhmhm, well go right ahead, I don't mind...get an eye full." She said with a seductive smile. "Just so long as you don't mind me doing the same."

A pulse of wind shot out of Kenshin's body forcing the buttons on his shirt to unfasten. "Hmph, go right ahead...you certainly wouldn't be the first to do so."

"_Holy crap Kenshin, what're you doing! You usually get all flustered!" Issei said. _

"What's this all about?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh Rias I'm just having a little fun." Kenshin said with a grin. "Besides I know she's a devil."

Sona swung the door open. "Saji, what's going on here, and Kenshin button your shirt." She ordered.

"Sona-Chan! I've found you!" The Cosplay girl said.

"Nnn!" Sona said stepping back.

"Sona-Chan!" She said running up to her. "Eeeh? You're blushing like crazy...is it because of the Elemental Dragon Emperor exposing himself? Well don't worry, your big sister and he were just having a little fun."

"...Big sister?" Kenshin said with a surprised expression.

"_Haha! You were flirting with a Satan!" Sylph said. _

"Hey hey, you should be a little happier to see me...hey, maybe we can take the Elemental Dragon Emperor with us, and cuddle with him, and give him a girl on girl action show. You can call me Onee-Sama, and I'll call you So-tan!" She said with a playful smile

"..." Sona said nothing, trying to keep her face straight.

"..." Kenshin stared at her back wide eyed.

"Kenshin, Issei, meet Serafall Leviathan-Sama." Rias said. "One of today's Four Great Satans."

"Well, that aside. You're actually super duper happy to see your sister again, aren't you?" Serafall asked.

Rias walked up to her. "Serafall-Sama, it's been awhile." She greeted.

"Oh, Rias-Chan, how ya been? You know your fiancee is pretty flirty." Serafall said with a smile.

"Well, he's been teased a lot lately. I guess he decided to tease back for once." Rias said. "I've been well, thank you. Are you here for Parents Day?"

"Yup! Sona-Chan's so mean though, she didn't say a thing about it, and I had to find out from Sirzechs." Serafall pouted. "I was about to attack Heaven I was so upset."

"Attack Heaven...seriously?" Kenshin drawled out.

"By the way Elemental Dragon Emperor, is it true you have the Red Dragon Emperor inside you?" Serafall asked.

Kenshin walked up to her. "It is and it's just Kenshin if you please, by the way thanks for the nobility rank."

"You're welcome." Serafall said with a smile. "And thank you for actually responding to my flirting. No one ever does."

"Maybe because they're scared of your rank?" Kenshin suggested.

Serafall pouted. "Maybe..."

"Excuse me, I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's Pawn." Issei introduced, taking him over for a moment.

"Nice to meet you." Serafall greeted. "You both can call me Levia-tan."

"Uhm...sure..." Kenshin and Issei said.

"Onee-Sama...I am in charge of the student council here, even if you are my sister, such behavior and attire are unacceptable." Sona said.

"Aaaahhn, say it ain't so Sona-Chan, if you mean that your sister will be very, very sad. Come on, you know I'm into magical girls right?" Serafall said.

"_Where have we heard that line before?" Issei asked. _

Kenshin shivered in response. _"Please don't remind me..." Kenshin thought. _

"I'll use my powers to slaughter all the Angels and Fallen Angels." Serafall declared.

"Onee-Sama, calm down, your sparkles could level a small country if you put that intent in them." Sona said.

Kenshin arched his brow. "You know...Serafall kinda reminds me of my little sister, only...way more cheery and bubbly."

"Aaaaahhh! ! I can't take this anymore!" Sona yelled running away.

"Aaawww come on, let's play dress up together." Serafall said chasing after her.

"Stay away from me!" Sona shouts.

"Saji, you better go after her." Kenshin said.

"Right, see ya." Saji said taking off after them.

"Eh you're right." Kenshin looked over and saw Yukari approaching. "To an extent Miyuki and Serafall do act alike." Yukari said.

"Well...I hate to say this, but...all four Satans are like this." Rias said with a tired smile. "In private they're all eccentric, painfully so."

Kenshin exhaled. "I can't believe I flirted with a Satan." He said as he buttoned his shirt back up.

The group of five, six if you count Issei walked to the front of the school. "Kenshin-kun?"

"Hm?" Kenshin turned his head seeing Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. "Aunt, Uncle?" Kenshin said "Annnd?" He said seeing a red haired gentleman wearing dress suit.

"Rias, there you are." He said.

"Otou-Sama?" Rias said with a surprised tone.

"That's Lord Gremory?" Kenshin whispered.

"It is." Rias nodded.

They approached the parents. "So, you're Kuroshi Kenshin-kun. Thank you for looking out for my daughter." Lord Gremory said.

"Aaah, not a problem." Kenshin said scratching behind his head. "Uncle...what's goin' on here?"

"I bumped into him in the hallway." Mr. Hyoudou said. He turned to Lord Gremory. "We don't have much room, but we could talk over at my house if you prefer." He offered.

"That would be great, thank you." Lord Gremory said.

"What? !" Kenshin and Rias both said, surprised.

Yukari snickered at the two. _"And things just keep getting awkward." She thought. _

"Hahahaha, what a show." Sirzechs said walking down the stairs.

"Onii-Sama?" Rias said.

"Looks like we'll be dining with Father tonight." Sirzechs said.

"Looks like I'll be picking eggshells out of my feet tonight." Kenshin said with a disinterested tone.

"Hahahaha, he's not that bad." Sirzechs said with a laugh.

"He's still the Lord of a Noble Devil House." Kenshin drawled. "If I fuck up he can cancel the marriage part of the treaty and Rias is back getting harassed by jackasses again."

"Actually no he can't." Sirzechs said.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Rias both said, surprised.

"The only ones who can void the arranged marriage are you two." Sirzechs said. "Sir Ragnarok was a strong believer in a loving marriage. Did you skim past that part?"

"...I guess I did..." Kenshin said as he grabbed Rias' hand.

"I must have as well, I don't remember that." Rias said clenching his hand with a small smile.

(break)

Kenshin watched as the three parents and one Satan drank and ate together, talking about all manner of things while watching the video the Hyoudous had taken of Kenshin and Asia.

"Wow, I didn't know Kenshin had such talented hands." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah and I'm next in line to take your throne." Kenshin muttered sarcastically. "Rias, can I spike my drink?"

"Please, I'm about to ask you to spike my drink." Rias said with a tired expression.

"Did he make that second one by accident?" Lord Gremory, said referring to the figurine of Rias.

"No, according to him he fully intended to make it." Mrs. Hyoudou said. "He must really like your daughter."

"_Well, that's not a lie." Issei said. _

"_Well we agree on something." Kenshin thought. _

"Well it is very well made." Lord Gremory commented. "Why don't we watch the video of my daughter next?" He offered

"You filmed her?" Mr. Hyoudou asked. "Well go right ahead."

"Well it is a parent's duty to watch their child at work." Lord Gremory said as the video played.

"This has to be some kind of new torture." Rias said bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Look, our Ria-tan is answering the teacher's question." Sirzechs pointed out.

"Aaah, I can't take this anymore!" Rias said running upstairs.

"Rias, wait up!" Kenshin said, luckily they were ignored by the parents and sibling. He found Rias sitting curled into a ball against Asia's door. "Rias."

"?" She looked over at him.

"..." Kenshin smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go to my room."

Rias followed him inside and threw herself face first into his pillow. Kenshin thought of something to say. "Well...I guess it's good that they're getting along so well." He said. "I mean this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I know..." Rias said. "Hey...Kenshin?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Are you glad you met me?" Rias asked. "I asked Issei a couple of days ago, now I want to hear your answer."

"...Uhm..why do you ask?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, if you were never brought here, you'd still be at your home, with your family and things wouldn't be going so badly like Yukari-San said." Rias said. "Do...you regret having been brought here, and meeting me?"

"Well...there are things I do regret, like...not spending more time with my family after we reunited at age ten...or letting myself get so caught up that I entered a strange love triangle with my own sister and someone else and hurting them both, or accepting that time machine in the first place from the person who gave it to me." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias said nothing.

"But this, meeting you? No, I don't regret it one bit, the being brought here or meeting you." Kenshin said "But..."

"But?" Rias asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. _"I guess one other thing I do regret is not being able to turn back someone else's honest affections." He thought. _

"..." Rias got up and leaned toward him.

"Ria...mm..." Kenshin was silenced as she kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. "Mmm..."

"Mmn...mmm." Rias moaned softly into him. _"Thank you...it makes me so happy to hear that from you..." She thought. _

The light flipped on and Asia barged in. "That's not fair, Chief!" She complained.

Rias pulled away and smiled. "Well, if Akeno's shown me anything, it's that you have to be quick."

Asia wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Then I'll just take him by force!" She said.

"_Eh? !" Kenshin and Issei both thought._

"Ara? What's that supposed to mean?" Rias said.

"Oi oi, don't fight in there." Sirzechs said walking into the doorway.

"Oh, what's up Sirzechs?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it, Onii-Sama?" Rias asked.

"Well, I had a thought. Maybe it's time for you to release your other bishop soon." Sirzechs said.

"Huh?" Rias said, somewhat surprised by the suggestion.

"Another bishop?" Asia asked.

"Well, she apparently couldn't control them and had to seal them away." Kenshin said.

"Weren't you the one to have me seal them up?" Rias asked.

"Yes, but after your fights with Raiser and Kokabiel, I've started to change my mind." Sirzechs said. "You've strengthened your forces and added a capable pair of allies in the Kuroshi peerage. I think you'll be able to control them now. So, release him Rias."

"Well, if my brother, the Great Satan Lucifer commands it..." Rias said.

"Very well, release him tomorrow, that's all I wanted to tell you." Sirzechs said leaving the room.

"Well, if that's all. I'm gonna retire. It's been an exhausting couple of days for both Rias and I." Kenshin said.

"Mmn...OK." Asia said. "Good night Kenshin-San, Issei-San."

"Good night." Issei said as Kenshin waved

Kenshin shut the door behind them and turned to Rias was already getting undressed. He shook his head smiling at her. "What if your Dad walks in?"

"We're engaged." Rias said waving her hand. "Besides, we're just sleeping, nothing else."

"OK then." Kenshin said walking toward the bed. Rias grabbed his arm. "Huh?"

"Uhm...could you...disrobe as well?" Rias asked with a shy voice.

"..." Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "Don't want to feel self conscious about it?"

"Something like that." Rias said. "And well...I kind of enjoyed it when you did so the last time." She finished with a smile.

"Well, alright." Kenshin said stripping off his clothes and hopping in bed. Rias walked over and turned off the light and climbed in with him.

"Now then...where were we?" Rias asked.

"I believe we were somewhere around here." Kenshin said as they closed in on each other's lips again.

However they stopped when the door opened and shut, Kenshin felt the blankets get lifted up and someone climb in bed with him. This person had no clothes on and was very much a female. "Asia?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-San...good night..." Asia muttered sleepily.

"..." Kenshin and Rias stared at each other. "Sorry." Kenshin whispered.

Rias waved her hand dismissively. "It's OK." She whispered back and turned around to lay against his chest. As soon as she turned around, she had a look of disappointment cross her face. "..."

Kenshin brushed her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck. "Good Night." He said.

"...Sweet Dreams." Rias said letting sleep claim her.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Alright. The next arc begins.

Kenshin: And my love life?

Issei: Keeps getting awkward it seems and I'm along for the ride.

Vali: I wouldn't worry about that for too much longer.

Anyway, see you all next time

Draconis678 out


	12. Gasper, The Crossdressing Vampire

Draconis: Well, I got my first flame review for this story. I didn't keep it though.

Kenshin: What did it say?

Draconis: It was a guest review labeled Sigh. It read "Yes, fighting against a demon king and reincarnated by a teenage girl who isn't even one of the stronger young devils, referring to Rias. Get your shit together, this premise sucks!" This was a chapter one review so I don't know if he read on further.

Rias: Hmph.

Kenshin: Ignoring the fact that in this story, Issei's body was disintegrating when I tore his soul out, and it's revealed in chapter four that she reincarnated Issei with her pawn pieces and reincarnation affected my body too. What? Are the body changes supposed to affect only him even though he doesn't have a physical body anymore? That devil wings are supposed to shoot out of my back instead of my dragon wings?

Draconis: Besides, you got owned by Demon King Forbesii! Even in Redux if you were to fight him in the next chapter of that, you would get beaten down! I thought the first flame would be about you being overpowered Kenshin, which really you're not. I'm just having you use your head.

Yukari: And ignoring the fact that right now you're using the anime to keep with the story and haven't gotten around to reading the light novels yet.

Draconis: Whatever. Anyway, guest reviewer I'm sorry you think the premise sucks, but it's my fanfic I'll write it however I damn well please. If you don't like it you can stop reading simple as that. Whew. Alright sorry about that everyone. Just needed to vent that out.

Kenshin: Don't sweat it.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 12

Gasper, the Crossdressing Vampire

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"So he's in here?" Issei asked as Kenshin held up his mirror.

"Whose in here?" Yukari asked. Kenshin leaned over and whispered in Yukari's ear. "Ooohhhh..." She nodded.

"My counterpart's in here?" Asia asked.

"The seal breaks at night, and he's allowed to walk around." Rias explained. "However, he refused to do so every time."

"So he's a shut in?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but he is making the most money out of all of us thought." Akeno said.

"Oh really?" Kenshin and Yukari asked.

"He makes special contracts via the internet." Kiba said.

"You said he was sealed up because he was too powerful right?" Xenovia asked.

Rias extended her hand and a large seal appeared and shattered apart. The caution tape as well as the lock and chains all disappeared. "I'm opening the door." She said.

Kenshin and Yukari covered their ears as a loud girlish scream filled the air. "Damn..." Kenshin winced. "Your bishop's got some lungs Rias."

Everyone walked inside. "Good evening." Rias said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"W-Wh-What's going on? !" The same voice said in a panic.

Rias walked over to a coffin and knelt down next to it. "Your seal has broken. Now come on out, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"No! I wanna stay here!" Said a young looking person with short blonde hair. They wore the Kuoh Academy uniform for girls. Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously as Issei took over. "Another girl? ! Do we only have blonde bishops? !"

Kiba stifled a laugh while Yukari turned away covering her mouth to cover her own laughter.

"Heheheheh...Issei...this is a boy." Kenshin said from the mirror.

"...What?" Issei said.

"He's right, this is a boy." Rias said. "He looks like a girl, but he's actually a boy."

"Yeah, he has the scent of a male." Kenshin said. Yukari nodded in agreement.

"Eeeeehhh? !" Issei and Asia said.

"He likes to crossdress." Akeno said.

"Aaaawww he's soooo cute!" Yukari said with a wide smile.

"His name is Gasper Vladi." Rias said embracing the now named Gasper.

Kenshin knelt down in front of him. "Hello." He greeted. "I'm Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Issei, Rias Gremory's pawn." Issei introduced from the mirror.

"?" Gasper looked at it for a moment with a curious expression.

"He was a half vampire, half human before he was reborn." Rias informed.

"A vampire?" Asia and Issei both said.

"Well, in that case." Kenshin said biting his thumb. "You thirsty Gasper?" He asked holding the bleeding digit out to him.

Gasper quickly shook his head. "No, I hate blood!" He said.

"Eh?" Kenshin and Yukari both said. Kenshin chuckled and retracted his hand healing the self inflicted wound. "Man, you would not last two minutes with Evangeline kid." He said with a grin.

"Evangeline?" Rias asked curiously.

"That vampire friend I mentioned. She's a hardcore vampire, but I'm sometimes don't know if she's evil anymore, or just likes fucking with people." Kenshin said. "So Gasper, Issei won't shut up unless I ask this, so...why are you wearing girl's clothing?"

"I-I-I look cuter this way." Gasper said with a blush.

Kenshin shrugged. "Good enough for me."

"_Aaaah! Quit acting like a girl, aaaahh! I was so imagining about a pretty, blonde bishop duo!" Issei lamented._

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

Rias let Gasper go and knelt down next to Kenshin. "Gasper, let's go outside."

Gasper shakes his head. "No!"

Kenshin smiled. "Come on, Rias is asking nicely." He said placing his hand on Gasper's shoulder.

"No!" Gasper said as his eyes glew and he vanished.

"!" Kenshin looked around. He found Gasper in the corner of the room. "A time stopping ability?" Kenshin wondered aloud.

"Don't be mad at me, please let me stay here!" Gasper said with tears in his eyes.

"Forbidden Balor View. His Sacred Gear which has been dubbed the Evil Eye of the Inert World." Akeno said.

"When he's distressed he can stop anything in his sight for a short time." Koneko explained.

"Ah, so it's not stopping time, just freezing people and teleporting away." Kenshin nodded.

"Because he couldn't quite control that power, Sirzechs-Sama decreed that he be sealed in that room." Akeno said as they all walked into Rias' office.

"It also turns out that the power refills itself naturally over time." Rias said. "It gives it potential to be a Balance Breaker."

"A Balance Breaker eh?" Kenshin said. "Well, somebody has a lot of potential power." He said turning to where Gasper was. "Eh?"

"I don't want people talking about me, I don't want attention." Yukari turned to find a moving cardboard box. She giggled in response.

"_Get him out of there." Issei said. _

Kenshin walked over to the box. "Gasper, come on you can't hide in there, it's not even a good hiding place, I bet you barely fit in there."

"I can live in this box!" Gasper shouts. "This will be my dragon guarded castle." Kenshin snickered in response

"Chief, it's almost that time." Akeno said.

"Oh, right. Akeno and I have to attend the preliminary meeting for the leader's conference." Rias said. "Yuuto, my brother would like to know more about your Balance Breaker, so please come with me."

"Do I have to go?" Kenshin asked.

"No, but could I borrow Yukari-San for the time being?" Rias asked.

"What for?" Kenshin asked.

"My brother would like to know how she's adjusting and how she lost the ability to use the elements herself." Rias said.

"Alright, Yukari go with her." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Yukari shrugged as she got up and went over to Rias.

"Also Kenshin, could I pester you to train Gasper while I'm gone?" Rias asked.

"_Train? !" Issei said. _

"Sure." Kenshin said with a smile. "Wouldn't be my first time training someone."

(break)

"Go! Go! Keep running!" Xenovia shouts as she ran after Gasper.

"Noooo! !" Gasper whined.

"You'll meet my Durandal if you slow down!" Xenovia shouts.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "She looks like a vampire hunter rather than a training coach." He said watching Xenovia chase Gasper around with her sword in hand. "Why did I agree to this? Oh right, because she'd try and force herself on me if I didn't."

Gasper sat down as Xenovia let him take a break. "Why are you doing this to me?" Gasper complained.

"A wholesome spirit can only exist in a wholesome body." Xenovia said.

Kenshin grinned snidely. "Yeah, you've been trying to force that wholesome body of yours on me for the past couple of days now." He sniped as he walked toward her. "Xenovia, while I agree that he needs some stamina. You're just scaring him, when you're scared your stamina lowers because you have to compensate more oxygen due to your racing heart. Besides, you look like you're having too much fun doing this. He's already tired."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Xenovia asked.

"Gya-kun...these will give you some energy." Koneko said holding out cloves of garlic.

"Nooo! !" Gasper cried out in fright as he ran away from Koneko who chased after him. "I hate garlic!"

"...Or not..." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Koneko-Chan seems to be enjoying it too." Asia said with an uneasy smile.

"She's actually teasing someone?" Issei said with a surprised look.

Saji peeked his head around the corner. "Yo, Occult Research Club." He greeted.

"Heya Saji." Kenshin waved.

"I heard about your recently freed ward." Saji said.

"Yup, that's them over there, being chased by Koneko." Kenshin said

"Ah? ! A pretty blonde girl? !" Saji said looking at Gasper.

"It's a boy in drag." Kenshin said with a grin.

Saji fell onto his hands and knees dramatically. "No, this can't be happening..."

"I know how you feel Saji." Issei said as Kenshin's tail held up a mirror.

"Hmm? It seems the Satan's family is out playing games together."

"!" Kenshin turned, laying his hand on Kuroi Jigoku as he saw Azazel leaning against a tree.

"Yo Elemental Dragon Emperor, Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said. "You seem well."

"Azazel...what do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"Kuroshi, what's...?" Saji said.

"Did you say Azazel?" Xenovia asked.

"I did." Kenshin said.

Koneko ran around behind him as Saji summoned his Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear also formed on Kenshin's left hand. _"Alright, I'm accumulating boosts now." Issei said. _

"_**Boost!" **_

"You can all gang up on me, but only Kenshin has a chance at leaving a scratch because of the Holy Canceler. You're so close to entering the high ranks by the way, you just need that last element." Azazel said.

"What do you want?" Kenshin repeated.

"I'm just taking a walk around." Azazel said. "Is that guy with the Holy Demonic Sword here?"

"He's not here, and if you're after Kiba, I won't let you leave this place without a fight." Kenshin said with a glare.

"I see, that's a shame. Relax though I'm not here to fight." Azazel said. "So he's not here, hey vampire." He called out

"Uu!" Gasper, who was hiding behind a tree froze.

"Forbidden Balor View...Sacred Gears like that are dangerous if the user is too weak." Azazel said before turning to Saji. "Ah, that must be the Dark Dragon Vein or Absorption Line. If you're training, connect it to the vampire and absorb his power as he uses the Sacred Gear. There won't be so much power that he'll control it better."

"Absorb his power?" Saji asked.

"You didn't know? That Gear contains the power of Vritra, one of the five Dragon Kings. He was known as the Prison Dragon or the Dragon King of Evil." Azazel said. "It can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches."

"My Gear can do that?" Saji said looking at it.

"There is a quicker way though, by drinking the blood of a powerful dragon like the Red Dragon Emperor or the Dragon of the Elements." Azazel said.

"So, my blood huh?" Kenshin said.

"Vampires are supposed to drink blood, Well give it a try and see how it goes." Azazel said as he walked away.

"Hold it!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hm?" Azazel said.

"Why did you hide your identity and approach me. You even offered me your soul in one instance." Kenshin said.

"For my hobby of course." Azazel said. "Ja ne."

"The leader of the Fallen Angels...I doubt we'll ever know what he's up to." Xenovia said lowering Durandal.

"You ain't kiddin'." Kenshin said relaxing his stance. "Gasper."

"H-Hai? !" Gasper said.

"Come on. We're going to begin the real part of your training." Kenshin said. "Issei, you'll be helping out with this part."

"Got it." Issei said from the mirror.

(break)

Issei watched as Gasper came out onto the volleyball court wearing the girl's gym outfit. "Alright Gasper get ready. Kenshin wants you to freeze this ball before it hits you, Saji connect your Absorption Line to him."

"Hai Hai." Saji said.

"_By the way, why can't you do this?" Issei thought.. _

"_He has to feel threatened, but if I try to threaten him this way, I might give him a concussion." Kenshin said. "I don't wanna upset Rias by hurting her bishop." _

"Alright, here we go!" Issei said throwing the ball at Gasper.

"Aaah!" Gasper gasped as he disappeared.

"Ugh..." Issei sighed.

"Well, never said this was gonna be easy." Kenshin said.

"No kidding, just getting him to train is a hassle." Xenovia said.

"He was running off again." Koneko said walking onto the court dragging Gasper behind her.

"Maybe his power is still too strong." Kenshin said. "Saji, could you up the absorption a bit?"

"No problem." Saji said.

"Aaaahhn? !" Gasper gasped loudly.

"Thanks for the help Saji." Issei said.

"Hey, this is helping me too." Saji said waving him off.

"Azazel said something about him drinking our blood didn't he Kenshin?" Issei said.

"Yeah, but Gasper said he doesn't like blood." Kenshin said. "Weird I know, but still why?" He asked Gasper.

"I-I don't like the smell." Gasper squeaked.

"Then pinch your nose and tough it out you're a crossdresser, but you're still a male." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

(break)

"I tried, trust me I did, we all did." Kenshin said as Rias and he walked up to Gasper's room. "But he kept using his Sacred Gear to avoid it, if not for Saji I probably would never have found him."

"It's OK, I expected this." Rias said as they got to the door. "Gasper, please come out, I'm sorry to keep dragging you out here."

"Sorry Chief, I didn't want to interrupt your meeting, but Kenshin and I are racking our brains trying to think of something." Issei said.

"It's OK, you two and everyone else are doing all you can." Rias said.

"I don't want to go outside!" Gasper whined.

"Hah...we did the exact opposite of what we set out to do." Kenshin sighed.

"There's a reason Gasper is like this." Rias said.

"What's up?" Kenshin and Issei asked.

"Gasper's father was a renowned vampire, but his mother was a human. Vampires value pure blood more than Devils do." Rias said. "Due to this, Gasper was shunned by his family."

"..." Kenshin stared at the door.

"Humans called him a monster and he even had the ability to stop time." Rias said.

"So it is an ability to stop time?" Kenshin asked. "I thought he was just freezing people."

"No, from what he told me, time stops moving when he uses it." Rias said. "Because of his ability and what he was, he was loathed. If someone stops time on you, he can do whatever he wants to you. Nobody wants to be close to a person like that."

"I see, so he was the same as Asia." Issei said.

"Of course we know that Gasper wouldn't do that to anyone." Rias said.

"I don't want this power, everyone stops, everyone hates me." Gasper said clutching a stuffed animal against his chest. "I hate it, I don't want to see my friends' frozen faces anymore!"

"..." Rias bowed her head. "I don't deserve to be a King."

"Hey, don't say that." Kenshin said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, leave this to me and Issei, we'll figure something out OK. He's our underclassman after all. I'll talk him out of there."

"..." Rias closed her eyes and smiled. "Alright, I'm counting on you."

"Count on us, Chief!" Issei said.

Rias nodded and teleported away. Kenshin sat down against the door and unsealed some food he had sealed away. "Gasper, I'm gonna sit out here until you come out. So if you don't like me, get ready for the most annoying night of your life." Kenshin said with a grin.

Hours passed and Kenshin hadn't moved. "Hey Gasper...Issei fell asleep so it's just us. Can I ask you something?"

"..." No answer.

"Do you fear your power and us?" Kenshin asked. "Issei has an 'all powerful' dragon inside him, and I come off as intimidating myself. Xenovia's really rough around the edges, but she means well. Asia means well, and well...you know everyone else." "Issei puts on a front, but I can see how scared he gets when he's uses his power." He said with a small chuckle.

"...What about you?" Gasper asked. "A...Are you scared of anything?"

"..." Kenshin placed his hand over his album necklace. "I guess you can say I do, but it's more intangible than anything." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" Gasper asked.

"...Alright I'll tell you, but you gotta button your lip about it. I think the situation I'm in might exacerbate if they knew." Kenshin said.

"Umm...O-OK." Gasper said

"I suppose my one fear would be...being left completely alone." Kenshin said.

"Completely alone?" Gasper asked.

"Yeah, to be left completely alone, would mean that I failed to protect what I held dear." Kenshin said as he lit up a smoke. "I've already failed numerous times, but I still have something to hold on to."

"I...I see. S-Sorry for asking." Gasper said.

"Hahahahaha, don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "One of these failings happened recently, but I was able make up for it."

"What was it?" Gasper asked.

"Well, I'll just say this. I never want to see Rias cry again." Kenshin said. "Issei agrees with me on this." "Our allies went down one after the other in a Rating Game and Issei and I were the only ones left. I was afflicted with a heart attack due to a heart condition I have and almost died trying to protect her from someone."

The door opened slightly. "I remember that battle, but I was locked up in here though." Gasper said with a sorrowful tone.

"Hahaha, no need for the guilty feeling." Kenshin said with a grin. "You were sealed up in here until very recently, but you're free now."

"But...I'm just going to hold everyone back..." Gasper said.

"You're not gonna hold anyone back." Kenshin said. "You know...when I was a child of five...I acted a lot like you do."

"You?" Gasper asked with a surprised look.

"Hahahaha, yeah." Kenshin said. "I was so shy it bordered on introversion. When my father left with his friends to do work, I would almost always cry and plead with him not to go...but...I guess this isn't something you'd want to hear coming from the parentage you came from."

"No, it's...OK...I know everyone's parents are different." Gasper said shaking his head. "So...what happened to you?" Gasper asked peeking this head out of the door.

"..." Kenshin smiled with a solemn look in his eyes. "I...grew up."

"At five?" Gasper asked.

"Well, six, but yeah." Kenshin said. He turned to him. "Listen, if you don't want to feel like you're going to be a drag on everyone, you have to train." Kenshin said. "It's gonna be hard, but I promise you. No one is gonna hate you for your power. You're a friend to everyone here in Rias' and my own peerages. If anything terrifies you, Issei and I will take of it." He said with a small grin. "Besides, if you drink my blood you could..."

"I'm scared." Gasper said shaking his head. "I'm scared to drink the blood of living things. I can only force myself to drink from a blood bag."

"Alright, I'll put my blood in a bag and plant it in your room." Kenshin said with a wider grin.

"B-But, my power is already frightening, what will I do when it gets stronger?" Gasper asked.

"That's what the training's for." Kenshin said. "No one's good at something right away unless they're really talented, and from looking at you, you don't have the talent in controlling your power. Besides your power actually makes me a little envious." Kenshin said.

"I..It does?" Gasper asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kenshin said smiling widely at him. "I could stop time, go through my entire training regimen and unfreeze to take a nap, and no time would have passed except the hour I used to take a nap! I could get all the chores Mrs. Hyoudou gives me done in a flash, and I could prank the unholy hell out of Issei's two perverted friends!" Kenshin said as he started giggling like a mad man. "Oh the implications and possibilities and that's not even taking into account what I could do with it in battle!" He noticed Gasper was staring at him intently and took a breath. "Sorry, got a little carried away there." "Also I know Issei would love your ability, he could do all sorts of perverted things with it, like...y'know what? Nevermind." He said. _"I won't corrupt him by telling him what Issei would do." _

"...You're very nice...no one's ever told me they envied my powers before." Gasper said with a small smile. "I thought people only hated my power."

Kenshin placed a hand on his head. "Listen, we were given these Sacred Gears for a reason. So, we might as well make the most of them, nothing is accomplished from just sulking about it." Kenshin said. "One day, you won't be able to hide and will be forced to call upon your power...so wouldn't you rather learn how to use it instead of letting it dominate you?"

"You can just carry on, knowing that your power could hurt someone you cared about?" Gasper asked.

"Of course." Kenshin smiled. "Because I won't let it. Absolutely not."

Gasper smiled at him. "You have a strong will Kenshin...I can feel it. Like you earnestly believe that you can do anything you set your mind to."

"So can you, the problem is you need to set your mind to something." Kenshin said.

"Like what?" Gasper asked.

"Well...I'm probably not the best person to ask. I'm kinda ambitionless right now. But Issei, he has the ambition to do really perverted things to Rias' breasts." Kenshin said. "Along with building a harem."

"Eeeeh?" Gasper said.

"Well I guess I'd be remiss if I didn't admit to kind of wanting something like that myself." Kenshin said. "Hell, I'm a step ahead of him, this right hand already got to feel on Rias' chest." Kenshin said.

"Y-You felt the breasts of a high class devil?" Gasper asked.

"Not only that, I've kissed her too, a lot." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Y-You did? !" Gasper gasped in surprise. "B-But she's always being tied up in arranged marriages!"

"Well I kind of suggested it and she went along with the first one, but now I'm her current suitor." Kenshin said.

"And...you don't mind I-Issei-San d-doing stuff like that to her?" Gasper asked.

"We share this body, so it's not like it's some**_body_** else doing it." Kenshin said.

"So...Rias-Sama has kissed you before?" Gasper asked.

"She says she likes doing it." Kenshin said. He chuckled. "Y'know her brother actually tried to give me an idea to use Issei's Boosted Gear to try and make Rias more voluptuous?"

"R-Really? Her brother thought to do that?" Gasper asked. "Using a Longinus type Sacred Gear to do something like that...aaah! H-He truly deserves his position as a Satan!" He praised.

"Well I don't doubt that, I'd like to see the person that got passed over or ignored for him though." Kenshin said.

Somewhere around Kuoh, Vali sneezed. "Hah? Is someone talking about me?" He wondered to himself. "Must be the Dragon of the Elements trying to plan for me." He said. Well...close enough.

"Yeah, Issei said Sirzechs earned all of his respect right then and there." Kenshin said.

The door opened and Kiba walked in. "Nice job Kenshin-kun."

"Oh? Is the meeting done?" Kenshin asked.

"I believe so." Kiba said. "So you're already getting closer to Gasper-kun."

"Yeah. Issei's kinda bugging me to suggest a plan where he gives his boosted up power to Gasper, he stops time and Issei goes around groping chests like a mad man." Kenshin said. "He says it's a way to have the men of the Gremory Household work together."

"...How would I fit in?" Kiba asked with an awkward smile

Kenshin holds up a mirror. "We could get attacked while doing it, so we'd need you to use your Balance Breaker to cover our backs." Issei said.

Kenshin facepalmed. "Issei, if time is stopped we can't be attacked, nothing can move except us!"

"Besides, I'd help you, but...can we think of our futures here?" Kiba asked.

"Shut it Prince Charming! You and Kenshin have looks on your side, girls used to wash their eyes out after seeing me!" Issei shouts.

"Well maybe they wouldn't have if you weren't such a damn super pervert!" Kenshin shouts glaring at the mirror before turning to Gasper. "...Why are you back in the box?" He asked.

"S-Sorry, I just feel more comfortable talking to people like this, don't worry the top's staying open." Gasper said with an sheepish smile.

"Well, can I at least get you a bigger box?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah, d-don't worry about it, this one is just fine." Gasper said waving his hands in front of him.

"Well regardless, you can't stay here. Especially since your seal's been broken." Kiba said.

"B-But." Gasper said.

The door opened again and Xenovia, Asia, Koneko and Yukari walk in. "What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, we don't think you should be the only one getting closer to Gasper-kun." Asia said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you sit in front of the door with me?" Kenshin asked. "Eh, nevermind."

"Well, we were thinking about ways we could help him." Xenovia said.

"H-Help me?" Gasper asked.

"You're a part of our family." Koneko said. "Here's a present." She said throwing cloves of garlic into his box.

"Kyaaaa? ! G-Garlic!" Gasper yelped coming out of the box.

Yukari threw a paper bag over his head with eye holes cut out. "Eh?" Gasper said. "I...I feel safe...huh, huh? I like this..."

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"It was Asia-Senpai's idea." Koneko said.

"Really?" Kenshin and Issei asked.

"W-Well not exactly. It's just I don't like talking to people I don't know either, so I mentioned it helped to hide my face." Asia said with a nervous smile.

"So I remembered these and thought to put something on his head." Xenovia said holding condoms between her fingers.

"!" Kenshin snatched them. "You still had those?" He muttered.

Gasper walked around like a zombie, saying how much he liked this. Yukari giggled at him. "I didn't think that'd work at first, but he seems to like it."

"Still he has a looming presence..." Kiba said with a nervous smile.

"It's like a pervert's coming after you." Xenovia said.

"So you're coming after me?" Kenshin asked her.

"..." Xenovia gazed over at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Maybe this will help me become a full blown vampire!" Gasper said.

"I doubt it." Kenshin murmured.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Gasper said bowing toward them.

(break)

_Next day. _

Kenshin and Asia were walking around Kuoh Academy's halls on the way to class. "Man, I'd like to have Gasper not have the bag on his head when he comes here, but if he doesn't get punished for it, I guess it's a moot point." Kenshin said.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Asia said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing Rias and Akeno walking by. They turned to him and Asia. "What's up?"

"Good timing." Rias said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"We'd like you to come with us after school." Akeno said.

"Just me?" Kenshin asked.

"Well it's more for Issei-kun, but yes." Akeno said in a low tone.

"Aaahhh." Kenshin nodded. "Tell me where to be and I'll be there."

(break)

"We're going to a shrine?" Issei asked as Kenshin held up a mirror with her tail.

"Don't ask me, Akeno-San told me to come here." Kenshin said. "Speaking of which, she's a devil right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"So how does she pull off that miko outfit?" Kenshin asked.

"No idea...makes her look great though doesn't it?" Issei asked with a grin.

Kenshin chuckled. "You ain't kiddin'."

"Haha! I knew you liked it as much as I do!" Issei laughed.

"Just because I'm not as open about it as you are, doesn't mean I don't have urges and admire beauty." Kenshin said.

"Point taken." Issei said.

Akeno stepped out as Kenshin made it halfway up the steps. "Sorry for making you come out on such short notice, Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun." She said.

"Ah don't worry about it. I was thinking of having a cheat day on training anyway." Kenshin said waving his hand. He looked around. "So where's Rias, or is it just the three of us?"

"She'll be here when she finishes her final meeting with Sirzechs-Sama." Akeno said.

"Don't you need to be there?" Issei asked.

"I have to welcome someone else." Akeno answered. They got to the shrine gates.

"Hurrmmm..." Kenshin said.

Akeno giggled at him. "Don't worry, it's safe to walk in. We have ways around this sort of thing."

"Well if you say so." Kenshin said as they proceeded inward.

"It was abandoned after the last priest died, Rias held onto it for me." Akeno said.

"?" Kenshin stared at her curiously. "Did you used to live here?"

"..." Akeno said nothing

"I see." Kenshin said. "Sorry for asking."

"Oh, so is this Sir Ragnarok's heir, and the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"? !" Kenshin looked up at the cloudy sky. "Who's there?"

A bright light shone over head and a figure with ten golden wings appeared, levitating downward. "Golden wings?" Issei said.

"I am Michael. Leader of the Angels." He introduced.

"!" Kenshin reached for his sword only to be stopped when Akeno grabbed his wrist.

"You reach for your sword in my presence? Why?" Michael asked.

"Well, the last few times I've met a holy figure, I've ended up fighting it...so...yeeeaaaahhhh." Kenshin drawled out.

"Hmhmhm, worry not I'm not here to do battle." Michael said with a disarming smile.

"..." Kenshin lowered his hand.

"Let us go inside." Michael asked.

Kenshin and Michael stood across from each other, not saying a word while Akeno giggled at them. "So...you're one of the three leaders." Kenshin said.

"I am." Michael said.

"Nn..." Kenshin grunted. "What the?"

"Oh, that would probably be this." Michael said as a light shone between them.

"Ok seriously enough with the light I'm gonna go blind!" Kenshin shouts.

When the light died down, a sword was in front of him. "This sword is for Hyoudou Issei-kun. It is the Dragon Slayer, a holy sword that can end a dragon's life, the Ascalon." Michael said.

"Eh?" Issei said as he took over. "It kills dragons?"

"Dragon Slayers are people who hunt dragons for a living. This is the equipment they used." Michael said.

"_Gee, I knew 67 million dragon slayers and none of them used things like that, and they had no problems tryin' to kill me." Kenshin thought. _

"I'm sorry to hear about your childhood experiences Kuroshi Kenshin-kun." Michael said.

"!" Kenshin held up a mirror. "Di...Did you just read my mind?" He asked from it.

"Hm?" Akeno glanced at him curiously.

"It's nothing..." Kenshin said as he lowered the mirror.

"Anyway, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'd like to give this to you." Michael said.

"Eh? But it's a holy sword." Issei said.

"You should be able to merge it with your Boosted Gear." Michael said. "Since you're said to be the weakest host in history. I believe it would give you a nice boost in power."

"The weakest huh?" Issei said with a gloomy expression. "I'm doing the best I can for being stuck to Kenshin you know. But why help me?"

"There have been no large scale battles since the end of the Great War." Michael said. "But as you recently just found out. Skirmishes between the three have occurred from time to time. If this continues, the three factions will one day come to ruin. Or even before then, some other faction may take the opportunity to attack."

"Another faction?" Issei asked.

"Issei, the three factions are the largest known mythical factions, but it's foolish to think that there are not others." Kenshin said from the mirror.

"Yes, this conference should be a great first step toward putting a stop to all the fighting." Michael said. "But that can't happen unless the Three Factions agree to work together. Like we did before."

"When you teamed up against the Dragons with the help of Ragnarok Kuroshi and his clan." Kenshin said.

"Back then I put a charm on you so we'd meet again." Michael said.

"Please accept his gift Issei-kun." Akeno said.

"Ah, i-if you say so Akeno-San." Issei said walking toward the Ascalon. "I'm meant to merge with a Holy Sword? Is that possible?"

"_**A Sacred Gear answers to the will of it's Master." Ddraig said. "If you have the will to do it, it shouldn't be a problem." **_

"If I have the will?" Issei said.

"_Just focus on your Boosted Gear as you grab Ascalon's hilt." Kenshin said. _

"Right." Issei said grabbing Ascalon's hilt.

"_**Synchronize your energies, make them the same." Ddraig said. **_

Soon the hilt of Ascalon absorbed into the Boosted Gear. "They fused?" Issei said, surprise on his face.

"Yes, this is all I came here for." Michael said. "Although I do have a question for you Kuroshi Kenshin-kun."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked as he and Issei switched places._"Issei, head into the Phantasmagoria and do three hundred practice slashes, one hundred vertical, one hundred horizontal, and one hundred diagonal. Get a feel for Ascalon."_

"_Right." Issei said._

"When you came across the Holy Canceler, you didn't have to meld your energies with it, you were able to immediately use it against Kokabiel. Why is that?"

Kenshin crossed his arms. "As you know, Ragnarok Kuroshi is long since dead. His powers live on in the Four Spirits dwelling inside my body, and his swords have been passed down throughout the ages. I was already Kuroi Jigoku's wielder when Yukari returned it to me. I lost it before I came to this world. She must have found it."

"Well I must be leaving." Michael said.

"Hang on, I want to ask you something." Kenshin said.

"I'm afraid I have no time to spare." Michael said. "I'll see you again during or after the conference, ask me then."

"Alright." Kenshin said with a nod. "Till then."

"I'll see you then." Michael said with a smile as he left in a flash of light.

"And I'm seeing spots." Kenshin said rubbing his eyes.

"Let's have some tea." Akeno offered.

"Sure, that'd be good." Kenshin said.

"So...you and Michael brought that sword here?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, we performed a few rituals to alter Ascalon's properties." Akeno said. "Where is Issei-kun anyway?"

"I sent him to my mental training area to practice with Ascalon." Kenshin said. "Just some practice slashes."

Akeno smiled. "Ufufufu, I thought you said you were taking a break, a cheat day if you will."

"Well I wasn't expecting to meet the leader of the Angels and for Issei to get a sword either." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "...Uh, can I ask you something Akeno-San? It...could be kinda personal."

"Go ahead." Akeno said.

"During the fight with Kokabiel, he said...you wielded the power of Barakiel." Kenshin said.

"Un..." Akeno lost her smile and stared at him.

"You got really angry and he went on to call you Barakiel's daughter." Kenshin said. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Akeno said. "I am the product of a union between Barakiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and a human. My mother lived at a shrine somewhere. She found Barakiel wounded and nursed him back to health. I was conceived as a result of that union."

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

Akeno got up and turned around, taking down her top and bringing out her wings. "!" Kenshin stared as the one on the left was a Fallen Angel's wing. "So, it's true. There's no denying it."

"Yes, I have both a Fallen Angel's wing and a Devil's wing." Akeno said. "It was in hopes that I could lose this wicked wing of mine, that I met Rias and became a devil, but alas, it remains, making me an abomination with one of each."

"..." Kenshin walked up to her and glided his hand along the fallen angel wing, then her devil wing. "If you're an abomination then so am I." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Akeno said. "What're you?"

"I have the properties of both a Neko Youkai and a Dragon Youkai. Something that until thirty years ago, was taboo in my clan. In Makai, the Demon world and my ancestral home. Would I not be looked at as an abomination?" Kenshin asked as he rubbed the base of her angel wing with his finger.

"Haa..." Akeno let out a quiet gasp. "Don't you and Issei hate Fallen Angels?" She asked.

"A few yeah." Kenshin said. "Like Kokabiel and Raynare, but not all of them."

Akeno turned to him. "Both Issei and Asia had their bodies and hearts scarred by them."

"So? Is that supposed to make us hate you because you turned out to be half of one?" Kenshin asked. "Did you attack Issei? Did you attack Asia? Did you try to kill me, and did you try to destroy Kuoh?"

"Well no, but..." Akeno said.

Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder cutting her off. "Our opinion on them as a whole may be sour, but..that doesn't mean we hate them all before getting to know them. After all, we like you just fine." He said with a smile. "It doesn't matter who your father is. I was just curiously seeking confirmation is all. What matters is who you are Akeno-San."

"..." Akeno smiled at him. "What if I told you, the reason I've been pursuing you so aggressively is so that you wouldn't hate me when I did reveal this to you."

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "If you're going to pursue me Akeno-San. Make sure it's because of something in here." Kenshin said pointing at her chest. "Not just up here." He said raising his hand to point at her forehead. "...I can't say Rias will be too thrilled about it though." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled at him. "I guess I really am a witch."

"No, I don't think so." Kenshin said shaking his head. "You've been nothing but nice to Issei and I since we first arrived. You even helped me adjust to living in this world when Rias was too busy to do so...What I'm trying to say is, no matter what happens. You'll always be the same person the two of us have always known."

"Ah...aaahh?" Akeno stared at him.

"So don't worry so much about things out of your control, and continue to just be you." Kenshin said with a smile. "Issei and I like you just fine."

"..." A tear slipped down Akeno's face.

"Akeno-San?" Kenshin asked, seeing it.

Akeno wiped it away with a smile. "You just stole my heart...Kenshin-kun...what more can I do, but love you now?" She said as she pushed him to the floor, taking herself with him.

"A-Akeno? !" Kenshin said.

"I've made my decision." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"I made my decision." Akeno said lifting herself up. "I don't mind being second, or third or fourth if that thing you have with Yukari-San is still there." She said with a smile. "Plus, it feels like we're having an affair, it's so thrilling."

"Yeah, it's really gonna be thrilling when Rias starts hurling destruction magic at both of us." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe, but...ask anything of me Kenshin-kun and I'll do it." Akeno said.

"_Heeeh? !" Issei said having just come out of the Phantasmagoria._

"If Chief Rias won't let you, you can rest on my lap instead." Akeno said. "Kenshin-kun...could you please continue to call me by just my name, like you did just a few minutes ago?" She asked.

"..." Kenshin smiled. "All you had to do was ask, Akeno." He said.

"Aaah! Thank you Kenshin!" Akeno said embracing him tightly.

"Ah..hahahaha..." Kenshin laughed as he hugged her back. "Alright, I'll start calling you by name alone from now on."

"Mm." Akeno nodded. She got up and pulled Kenshin onto her lap.

"Aaah?" Kenshin said.

"It looks like I've infringed on some of Rias' exclusive rights with her fiancee." Akeno said. "Well, you're a far better man than her previous suitors." "This feels so scandalous."

"Yeah, but I'm already preparing to get blown away when Rias get here." Kenshin said. "By the way your boobs are out." He said.

"I know." Akeno said.

"What about when Rias gets here?"

Kenshin sprung up and saw Rias in the door way. "Go ahead, I deserve it." He said. "Just tell me which limb you wanna blow off."

"?" Rias stared at him. _"He knows I'm upset with what's just happened and is offering himself up for punishment?" _She shook her head. "Well...did you get the sword?" She asked.

"Issei did." Kenshin said.

"And Michael?" Rias asked.

"Gone." Kenshin said.

"Then there's nothing more to do here." Rias said turning around.

"Ara ara...I wish I was furthest up the list, but a lady can dream..." Akeno said.

"..." Rias said nothing and walked away.

Kenshin followed her. "See you Akeno." He waved.

Kenshin and Rias were walking down the steps when Rias stopped. "Hey, Kenshin?"

"Huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Akeno will always be Akeno, won't she?" Rias asked.

"Well, yeah." Kenshin said.

"We call her Vice Chief, but she's still Akeno right?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded.

"Well then, what about me?" Rias asked.

"...Um...well you're Rias." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but everyone except you calls me Chief." Rias said. "...I can't be the furthest up..." Rias whispered. "I'm the furthest away...especially with what Yukari told you...when Yukari said that Negi person was dead...you looked almost heartbroken."

"..." Kenshin walked up next to her. "...Yeah..." He said bowing his head. "I did love her and part of me still does."

"..." Rias said nothing.

"However." Kenshin said. "If she really is gone...then I'll have to move on." He said. "That's why...I'm glad I met you. You make it easier to bear the pain."

"..." Rias glanced away. "I don't want to be the one who repairs your heart for someone else."

"And you're not." Kenshin said. "I didn't put myself up to be your next suitor just to keep idiots like Raiser away from you, y'know." He grabbed her hand and placed it against his face. "I did it because I really like you Rias."

"Just like?" Rias asked.

"Well, we've yet to go on a single date together." Kenshin said cupping her cheek with his hand. "Sure we spend a lot of time at school or at the club building or at home, but we haven't had the opportunity to spend a day doing something together, that has nothing to do with any of that."

"...Well...I suppose you're right." Rias said.

Kenshin surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips. At her look he smiled. "You've been doing it a lot. I gotta get a couple in myself to even it out."

Rias closed her eyes and smiled. "I guess so."

Kenshin took her hand and they continued walk down the steps. "What do ya say we go out together after this conference?" Kenshin asked. "Just the two of us."

"..." Rias looked away, still smiling. "I highly doubt it will be just the two of us." She said.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Probably not."

"Besides, what do we do about Akeno? Now she's totally in love with you." Rias said.

"S-Sorry, but...y'know I kinda can't help it." Kenshin said. "She told me all of that and I just kinda said what was on my mind, what I thought about it. Y'know...Negi once accused me of having a heart of gold. Ha, imagine! A hit man with a heart of gold!" He said with a laugh.

"Well...considering the kind of person you are with your friends and allies...it's kind of an apt description of you." Rias said laying her head on his shoulder. "I can see why she said that."

They got to the bottom of the stairs. "The conference should be held tomorrow, what will you be doing?" RIas asked

"Well, do you need any help preparing?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I don't believe I will, but the thought's nice." Rias said.

"Then I'll be training Gasper." Kenshin said.

"Alright, then I'll see you later Kenshin." Rias said kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course." He replied.

(break)

_Later that night. _

"Keep going." Kenshin said as Gasper levitated a ball suspended in time. "Keep going...annnnnd stop."

"Haah..." Gasper slumped as the ball fell to the ground.

Kenshin scratched Asia's familiar Rassei under the chin and walked toward Gasper. _"Hey, why doesn't he electrocute you?" Issei asked. _

"_Maybe because he can tell I'm part dragon." Kenshin thought. "Naturally anyway."_

"You're getting every one in twenty now." Asia said.

"Yeah, you're making progress." Issei said as he took over. "Alright Asia, next one!"

"Hai!" Asia said as Rassei handed Issei another ball.

"Get ready Gasper!" Issei called out.

"H-Hai!" Gasper said taking a ready stance. The ball Issei threw pegged him in the face. "Issei-Senpai...I'm tired..." He said.

"You're going to be so tired from defending yourself with it, that you can't think straight, but your enemy won't let up not even for a moment." Kenshin said from the mirror. "Now keep going."

"R-Right!" Gasper said as Issei grabbed another ball. He went to hit it toward Gasper when the crossdressing vampire froze his hand.

"Although...I guess a short break couldn't hurt." Kenshin said as he took over again. "You're getting better. When we started you froze me completely, but now it's just an arm."

"I'm neither a complete devil nor a complete vampire." Gasper said bowing his head. "So I never get anythin-"

(thwack!)

"Ow!" Gasper said rubbing his forehead.

"Break over." Kenshin said as he flicked him on the forehead again. "Don't think about anything like that, I like you just fine kid, so does Issei, and Asia and everyone else, and thoughts like never getting everything right destroy one's self confidence."

"Wh-What am I supposed to be doing? !" Gasper whined.

"Freeze my fingers." Kenshin said as he flicked Gasper on the forehead again. "I won't stop until you do."

"Eeeeh? ! A-At least let me put on the bag to power up!" Gasper said.

"It's in your head! Now focus!" Kenshin said.

"Why is he being so strict with him all the sudden?" Xenovia asked as she, Koneko, Kiba and Yukari watched from the club building.

"The way Gasper acts reminds Kenshin of how he was as a child." Yukari said. "Aren't you gonna help him?"

"For whatever reason Gasper cries when he sees my face." Xenovia said with a shrug.

"Probably because you chased him with Durandal to work on his stamina." Koneko said.

"..." Yukari stared at Xenovia.

"What?" Xenovia said.

"...idiot." Yukari sighed.

"Hah..." Kenshin said after awhile of Gasper only being able to freeze Kenshin's fingers for a split second. "Alright. That'll be enough for now. Perhaps I'm too strong for you to freeze at the moment."

"Haaaaiiii..." Gasper whined.

Kenshin knelt down and rubbed his forehead. "Hey, just be glad I'm not using Gnome's power."

"Yeah..." Gasper said.

Meanwhile in a halfway constructed building Azazel and Vali were sitting and standing respectively on one of the beams. "Azazel, do I really have to go to that conference?"

"Of course. You're the Emperor of White Dragon, if the Emperor of Red Dragon and the Dragon of the Elements are going to be there you need to be as well." Azazel said.

"Azazel, do you think they're really won't be anymore wars?" Vali asked.

"Heh, I've heard that quite a few times from previous dragon hosts. You won't live long." Azazel said.

"Don't care, I don't have to live long. I'm just disappointed to have been born in this era. It's a Godless world and I wanted to kill him." Vali said.

"Now that's something the Emperor of White Dragon would say." Azazel said.

"I've got no interest in this bland world." Vali said

(break)

_The next evening. _

Kuoh was encompassed in a barrier after school hours. Kenshin looked around. "..."

"What is it Kenshin?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know...I kinda don't like the idea of Koneko-Chan and Gasper being left here alone." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"That's just it...I've just had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach since this morning." Kenshin said. "It's only gotten worse since then."

"I see..." Rias said.

"Do you need a bathroom break before we leave Kenshin?" Kiba asked.

"No." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Alright. Gasper you be good while we're gone, OK?" Rias said.

"Hai." Gasper nodded.

"I don't want your powers running wild if anything happens. If something does happen, try to remain calm. We'll come right back here, OK?" Kenshin asked.

"OK." Gasper said.

Kenshin walked up to him. "Issei wanted me to lend this to you." He said handing Gasper a handheld gaming system. "And here ya go." He said popping the paper bag on his head.

"We'll leave Koneko here to keep you company." Rias said. "We'll see you later."

They soon arrived at the conference room. They entered to find Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael, Irina, Sona, Tsubaki and Vali. "Well well, seems we have a who's who of the three factions for this little get together." Kenshin said.

"Allow me to formally introduce them." Sirzechs said. "This is Rias Gremory and her peerage, and her fiancee, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi and his knight and sister Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki. They performed admirably in the fight against Kokabiel."

"We appreciate your efforts." Michael said.

"Sorry about that." Azazel said. "My guy got a little outta hand."

"A little?" Kenshin muttered.

Xenovia glanced over at Irina who glanced away. "..."

"All the representatives are here, let's begin." Sirzechs said.

Rias gave a report on the encounters everyone had faced and Sona verified them. "Alright, I would like to hear the Governor General of the Fallen Angels response to Rias' report." Sirzechs said.

"There's nothing much to say, Kokabiel acted of his own accord." Azazel replied.

"It had nothing to do with you?" Michael asked.

"I was merely waiting to see what he was up to. He never expected me to come to this city personally." Azazel said. "That said, I like this place." He said looking over at Kenshin.

"Please stay on topic." Sirzechs said.

"Well I got the White Dragon Emperor to take care of it, but I hadn't expected the Dragon of the Elements to have Kokabiel halfway beaten to death by the time Vali got there." Azazel said. "Right now, he's frozen for all eternity, he won't be coming back."

"Yes, but our concern here is Kokabiel's objectives, not Kokabiel himself." Michael said. "According to the report Kuroshi Kenshin-kun had to fend off one hundred low ranked fallen angels, by intimidating them away from him to be dealt with by his sister." "Kokabiel was not content with your decisions so we're concerned there are more like him."

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed when I decided to pull us out when we were on a roll." Azazel said. "Especially after the thrashing Ragnarok put on him. I've got no interest in war anyway."

Vali stared at Azazel saying nothing. "So he was an unstable individual was he?" Serafall asked with a serious tone.

"I've heard a lot about you guys as well." Azazel said.

"That has nothing to do with this conference." Sirzechs interrupted. "The conference is about..."

"Yeah, enough small talk. Let's just sign on the dotted lines and get this over with." Azazel said. "You guys were getting ready to do that anyway."

"..." Kenshin's premonition got worse as he walked past the table and toward the window.

"Kenshin-kun? What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Haaa...haaa..." Kenshin took a few breaths to calm himself. "Don't mind me, I just..felt like taking a look out the window is all. I'll still be listening."

"?" Rias, Yukari and Akeno stared at his back curiously.

"_What's wrong Kenshin? You seem really worked up." Rias thought. _

"_Kenshin-kun seems really worried about something." Akeno thought. _

"_Kenshin...the only time I've seen you this worried is when you sensed someone like Hottan, but...I can't sense him." Yukari thought. _

"Hey Lady Gremory." Azazel said. "Go over and stand with your fiancee, maybe he'll calm down. He seems agitated."

"..." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Azazel.

"What, it's for all our peaces of mind." Azazel said.

"...Fine, Rias go over and stand by Kenshin." Sirzechs said.

Rias nodded and walked over by Kenshin. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"..." Kenshin kept his eyes outside.

Rias grabbed his hand only to realize it was shaking. "...Are you scared?"

"No." Kenshin said his gaze hardening. "I'm angry." He said.

"..." Rias tightened her hold on his hand. "Just please don't do anything rash right now."

"I won't." Kenshin whispered.

"Alright, back to business. We all know the stand off we're in is nothing, but bad news for our world." Azazel said. "Don't you think?"

"The ones who started it, God and the Satans are all gone after all." Michael said.

"..." Irina glanced away while Asia glanced at the floor.

"_Irina..." Xenovia thought. "So he told you...I guess it was unavoidable." _

"Well that's why we have three guys here, while not part of the standoff, have the power to change the world." Azazel said.

Kenshin and Rias turned around as Vali closed his eyes. "The Red Dragon Emperor, The White Dragon Emperor and the Elemental Dragon Emperor." Azazel said. "I'd like to hear your inputs on this."

"Tsubaki." Sona said.

"Hai." Tsubaki said using her magic to create a mirror next to Kenshin, which moved over to affix itself to the wall.

"I just want to fight the strong." Vali said.

"Well you don't need a war for that." Azazel said.

"Figured you'd say that." Vali said.

"What about you, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel said looking over at the mirror.

"Aaah, well...uh...that's a little sudden of a question." Issei said.

"Well let me put it this way." Azazel said. "If we're at war. You will most certainly be required to help out as will Kenshin. If we're at war. You can't see all those nice breasts you loves seeing so much. For months, possibly years all you'll know is combat and bloodshed."

"He has a point Issei." Kenshin said.

"However, if we declare peace now. You'll be free to pursue your ambition of building a harem. You would be almost expected to as we shift focus toward re-population. You could be making babies with them every night." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Azazel. _"Damn he's good." He thought_

Issei had his answer within moments. "I vote for peace!" He declared.

"...Pervert..." Yukari muttered.

"Ehehehehe..." Asia giggled awkwardly.

"He just read you like a fucking book." Kenshin sniped at Issei with an amused smile.

"_Well...he's calmed down some." Rias thought. _

"And what about you Elemental Dragon Emperor?" Azazel asked Kenshin.

"What about me?" Kenshin asked. "I was off in my world doing my own thing before Sirzechs brought me here. I fail to see how I factor in on your peace talks."

"Well, that's simple. You may have been brought here by Sirzechs, but you've already had an impact on this world. Starting with breaking up the marriage between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex and continuing when you stood against Kokabiel. Face it, you're a part of this world now, entrenching yourself in the flow of it, if you will." Azazel said.

"OK..." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Not only that, you're engaged to marry the heiress of the Gremory clan. I've seen how you two look at each other." Azazel said.

"Have you been spying on us?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes as Rias glared at Azazel.

"No, just occasionally seeing you together. I get out a lot." Azazel said. "Now, if we were at war. You would be shipped out to the front lines after your wedding which happen almost immediately after war was declared. You would be asked to make a baby with her that night and you would have a high chance of dying, leaving her to raise your child alone."

"Nn!" Kenshin stared at him for a moment before glancing away.

"However, if peace is declared. You and Rias Gremory could take your time, decide whether or not you love each other, and if you do, have the wedding, and raise a child together. Also, you could be asked to build a harem of your own to help with the re-population and you could even reform your clans entirely." "So I ask, what is it you want?" Azazel asked.

"Well, if I had to put it into words. It'd be an odd fusion of both Vali's and Issei's. As I was born a dragon with the flame element before I became the Elemental Dragon. My fighting spirit always craves a strong opponent to pit myself against, yet as I was born as a part feline type youkai there are days when I almost have to get laid." Kenshin said. "So building a harem would satisfy that, but I realize my fiancee might not approve. But both needs are fulfilled with peace so, peace it is."

"Ah, so it's settled." Azazel said.

"I have to say though, you really are good at exploiting people through talk alone Azazel, reminds me of the Demon King from my world." Kenshin said.

"Oh really well it's nice hear a comparison to someone you hold in such..." Azazel was cut off.

"I hate the Demon King of my world." Kenshin said. "He was the guy I was fighting just before Sirzechs brought me here."

"OK, Elemental Dragon Emperor." Michael said. "You mentioned wanting to ask me something yesterday."

"Ah, right." Kenshin said. "Issei and I were both wondering this since we had our little run in. We want to know why you exiled Asia. She was so faithful, it almost bordered on being a fanatic."

"Ah? !" Asia gasped.

"Kenshin." Rias said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK Rias, I just want to know why." Kenshin said.

"Well, after God died, only his system remained and I am just barely holding it together, you could call it a force that controls protection, mercy and miracles. So...I had to remove everyone who could cause it to malfunction."

"So because she could heal Devils and Fallen Angels. She could cause it to go outta whack?" Kenshin asked.

"We are maintained by devotion from our adherents. We have to what is necessary to stop our system from being harmed." Michael said.

"So, if an adherent were to be accidentally told that her Lord was dead, she would also be at risk?" Xenovia asked.

"I suppose she would." Michael said. "We had no choice but to exile both you and Asia Argento to prevent any damage. I do apologize. If there was anything else I could have done, I would have done it."

"!" Irina stared at Xenovia. _"S-So she wasn't a traitor?" She thought. _

"There is no need for that. Living most of my life as a devout believer. I had some regrets, but as a devil I'm happy with my life...and I apologize to the other followers of the Lord present in the room." Xenovia said.

"Same here." Asia said walking up next to Xenovia. "I too feel happy with my life. I've found so many great people here."

"I can't thank you enough for your forgiving hearts." Michael said closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I also heard one of my girls killed that former nun over there." Azazel said.

"Hey! Don't sit there and act like you don't have an indirect hand in this!" Issei shouts.

"Hm?" Azazel said.

"That Fallen Angel woman killed Asia in service to you. To get the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear for you." Kenshin said as he turned around.

"Well, I am responsible for what my subordinates do, so I'll pay you back by doing something only I can do." Azazel said.

Before Azazel could go on a pulse of magic was felt by all in the room before everyone inside the barrier except Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia, Irina, Azazel, Vali, and Kenshin were frozen in time.

Rias who had her hand connected to Kenshin's looked around. "Did someone stop time?" Kiba wondered aloud, asking what was on everyone's minds.

"? !" Kenshin turned toward the window and sensed outward.

"It seems anyone with great power was spared, and we have our dragons and spirits...and those three were protected by holy swords." Vali said looking last at Irina, Xenovia and Kiba. "The Ruin Princess was also spared by being in physical contact with the Dragon of the Elements and the Red Dragon Emperor."

"We got company." Kenshin said seeing cloaked figures pouring out of a large magic circle. "From the look of them, they're mages."

"Hey, I'm the magical girl here." Serafall pouted.

"Serafall, not now." Sirzechs said.

"What caused them to stop?" Michael asked.

"They probably got a hold of the half vampire kid and forced his Sacred Gear into the Balance Breaker state." Azazel said.

"You mean they got Gasper? !" Issei shouts.

"Very few possess the ability to stop time." Sirzechs said. "We have to assume that he's in their hands now."

"Rrgh...there's nothing more insulting than having my family used by some terrorists." Rias said with a scowl.

"What's more because of it, your guards are absolutely defenseless." Kenshin said as he watched them get taken out.. "And I can't teleport back to the club room to deal with this."

"He's right." Rias said. "They're jamming our teleportation abilities."

"Damn, they got us good." Azazel said.

Kenshin turned to Vali. "What?" Vali asked.

"..." Kenshin stared him down. _"He has something to do with this, I just know it, but I have other problems to worry about other than grilling him." _He turned back to the window.

"If Gasper-kun is left unattended to, even we will be frozen." Sirzechs said.

"He's that powerful?" Kenshin asked.

"He's a mutation piece." Kiba answered.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"It's a piece that can cause all sorts of anomalies." Rias said. "The bishop piece I used for Gasper can contain the power that would normally take many pieces to store. He had unfathomable potential so that's why I had to seal him away."

"Wow." Kenshin said.

"Anyway we gotta take care of him, we can't fight back with his power on the loose." Azazel said.

"Onii-Sama, I left an unused rook back at the club building." Rias said. "I'll go handle this."

"You're going to castle?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes." Rias said.

"I'll go too then." Kenshin said. "I left my evil piece set back there."

"OK." Sirzechs said.

"Hold on." Vali said approaching Kenshin.

"?" Kenshin turned to him. "What?"

"You know you cannot be everywhere at once on the battlefield. What if a situation presents itself where you and the Ruin Princess have to split up and she gets frozen and killed?" Vali said.

"I assume you have an ability that can make it possible for that not to happen?" Kenshin said.

"Of course." Vali said placing his hand on Kenshin's chest as a white gauntlet resembling Issei's Boosted Gear formed over it. _"Divine Dividing: Soul Division!" _

"Hn? !" Kenshin grunted as he felt unbearably cold. His body glew brightly and became two separate entities. When the light died down Kenshin spoke up. "Man that felt weird!" Kenshin said.

"No kidding!" Issei said. "Eh?"

Kenshin turned to him. "So...this is that technique Ddraig mentioned."

"Holy crap! I have my body back again! !" Issei whooped. "Alright! !"

"For one hour." Vali said. "And you lose the ability to overshadow the Dragon of the Elements for the next twenty four hours afterward."

"A...Awww..." Issei slumped.

"One hour's plenty." Kenshin said turning away.

"You owe me a fight." Vali said with a calm smile.

"You name the time and place." Kenshin said walking back over to Rias.

"Good luck against that interloper we've both been sensing." Vali said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Vali, you seem bored, go fuck up those idiots outside." Azazel said.

"Fine." Vali said as he jumped out of the window and activated his Balance Breaker. The mages tried to take him out, but Vali's barrier prevented it.

"That easily? I had to have Kenshin give up his left hand just to do that for ten counts." Issei said looking at his Boosted Gear.

"He's been doing this a lot longer than you have." Azazel said.

Vali gathered a bluish white light into his palm and cast it out killing a great number of the mages with blue lightning. "Heh." Kenshin smirked. "Fighting him will be fun." He turned to Rias. "But we have a job to do. Let's go Issei."

"R-Right!" Issei said

"Hold up, one more thing." Azazel said walking up to them. He held out two armbands. "Put one of these on the vampire, and one on yourself. They'll control the kid's Balance Breaker and you'll be able to go into your own, but only one time."

"Alright." Issei said. "Let's go."

Rias grabbed Issei's hand as they teleported away leaving behind a red rook piece and a black rook piece.

They reappeared in Rias' office. "Koneko-Chan, Gasper!" Issei called out only to be silenced by Kenshin.

"Shut up, this place isn't empty." Kenshin said. "Let's search the other rooms."

"I agree." Rias said as they left the office. She glanced at Issei. "So this is what you really look like? I had forgotten since I didn't see much of you before you died."

Issei slumped. "I know..."

"Issei, whatever you do, don't use that Balance Breaker bracelet yet." Kenshin said.

"Hey, why don't you take it Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"No, I don't know if it would be a help for me to use it." Kenshin said.

"It's a Balance Breaker." Rias said. "It would help."

"I don't know if I'd be able to control it though." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean? You seem pretty on the ball using the elements regularly." Issei said.

"I never fully mastered using them before becoming a devil. To become an elemental master, you had to go to Makai, meet the Yonseirei personally and pass their trials, but now that they're in Sacred Gear form the rules changed. I'm not sure the elements would continue to adhere to me if I went into a Balance Breaker and gained the same prowess as Ragnarok, who didn't have the spirits to help control his power. I'll explain what I go through using the spirits in greater detail later."

"I see." Rias said.

"That sucks." Issei said.

"Indeed. You know what your Balance Breaker can do, so it's better you use it." Kenshin said. "But, assume that you'll exhaust yourself as quickly as last time."

"Right." Issei said putting the armband on.

"? !" Kenshin looked out in the direction of the conference hall. "The Satans, Azazel and Michael just got attacked."

"What? !" Rias said.

"Don't worry about it now, we free Gasper, they can handle it fully. They can take care of themselves just fine and I'm sure they'll protect everyone that's frozen." Kenshin said. "Come on. It seems like Azazel's stepped in anyway."

"Who is he fighting though?" Issei asked.

"It feels like...Katerea Leviathan." Rias said. "Why is she...?"

"I thought the Leviathan was killed along the other Satans, that's why they brought in a being from another clan." Kenshin said.

"The Devils were in disarray after the war, so much so that to continue it put them at risk of extinction. However the descendants of the Old Satans wanted to fight until their last breath, so they were sent to the edges of the Underworld." Rias said.

"So she's one of them? A descendant of the old Leviathan?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. But we can't focus on that, we need to free Gasper." Rias said. "Issei, promote yourself to Queen."

"Right!" Issei said.

Rias destroyed the door in front of them and they ran in. Kenshin ran the first mage he saw through the heart and they broke into nothing while Issei cold cocked the second one.

"Gasper, Koneko." Rias said.

"You're gonna be alright kid." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, just wait, we'll get you out of there!" Issei shouts.

"Chief Rias...Issei-Senpai, Kenshin Senpai." Gasper strained out. "I'm sorry."

"Don't, I'm just glad you two are alright." Rias said.

"I don't know what kind of shit you pulled to get here, but you move one inch and..."

"Chief...please just kill me..." Gasper said hanging his head.

"Idiot! What are you saying? !" Issei shouts.

"You're just better off with me dead and my power is just causing you trouble!" Gasper cried out.

Kenshin moved his hand behind his back holding a card in hand while slicing his index finger open with his claw. "Don't be silly." Rias said. "I told you when I made you a part of my family."

"..." Gasper thought back to it.

"_Live for me...and find a life that will make you happy." _

"You're my servant and family. I'll never abandon you." Rias said with a smile.

"Chief...Rias..." Gasper said.

"Besides Gasper...it's about time you sucked it up." Kenshin said appearing in front of him. "And had some blood!" He said jamming his bleeding index finger into Gasper's mouth.

"!" Gasper's eyes widened as Koneko appeared next to Rias.

"Huh?" Koneko looked around.

"How did he stop time? ! We sealed his Sacred Gear!" The mages shouts.

Kenshin smirked. "Sorry, but his powers get stronger when he ingests the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor or the Elemental Dragon Emperor...and I happen to be the latter."

"So that's how you were able to move so fast!" One of them said shooting at Kenshin's head only to be blocked by a hand made of dark magic.

"Thank you Gasper." Kenshin said. "Do us a favor and deal with these weaklings for us?"

"Of course." Gasper said as bats flew around the mages, attaching the dark magic to them.

"It's sucking our blood! Our power too!"

One tried to get away only to be kicked back by Koneko. "Whoa..." Issei said.

"This is part of the power sealed within him." Rias said.

"Part of?" Issei said with an awkward grin.

"Yes, Kenshin's blood brought it out, but where did you get the idea?" Rias asked.

"Azazel told Issei and I to try it. I'm just faster than Issei is." Kenshin said. _"Card Cancel: Sylph." _

"Hey look out!" Issei said as the mage he punched tried to shoot Rias in the back he moved to take the hit, but it froze in place. "Huh? Just like with the volleyballs." Issei said.

"It's useless...I can see your every move..." Gasper said "Issei-Senpai, finish them!"

"Right!" Issei said running up to all of the mages and applying magic circles to them after Gasper froze them.

"Ugh, you're not seriously gonna do that are you?" Kenshin muttered.

"What? Just gonna...Dress Break!" Issei said snapping his fingers.

All their clothes were destroyed. Kenshin shook his head and Rias facepalmed. "This is what I have to deal with 24/7." He said to Rias.

"I see that." Rias said

"It's like a showroom full of awesome nudes!" Issei gushed. "We're invincible together Gasper!"

"Hai! Issei-Senpai!" Gasper said in a joyful tone.

"Don't even think about it." Kenshin said as Issei was about to dive at the frozen nude mages.

"Gasper come out here. We need to give you something." Rias said.

"OK." Gasper said as the bats gathered in front of her to form him.

Issei walked over and put the other armband on him. "There, that should keep your Sacred Gear under control."

"Thanks!" Gasper said. "Um, Issei-Senpai, you look different."

"I temporarily got my own body back." Issei informed.

"Agh, no good, I can't get in touch with Sirzechs." Kenshin said. "Hopefully us doing this shut down the time stop on everyone."

"Then for the time being, let's get a move on!" Rias shouts as they run out the front door and back toward Kuoh Academy.

"Issei, are you ready to fight Vali?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh? Why?" Issei asked. "Isn't he on our side?"

"I don't trust him, not one damn bit." Kenshin said. "I think he helped set this shit up."

"Really?" Rias asked.

"Think about it. Who was close to one of the leaders? Who could have had access to the barrier to set up a summoning circle under it? Who wants to fight the two of us?" "I highly fuckin' doubt Irina or Grayfia set this up." Kenshin asked. "Maybe I'm wrong and he didn't set anything up, but he sure as hell isn't any ally of ours."

"What about what he said to you...good luck with the interloper we've both been sensing?" Rias asked.

Kenshin was about to answer when a blonde haired girl wielding two kodachis attacked him driving him to the right. He unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and slashed her away. Rias, Issei, Koneko and Gasper ran up behind him.

The girl wore a pink and white frilly dress and black leggings and dress shoes. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him. "Aaahn, I finally found you Kenshin-han."

"The sadistic excommunicated Shinmeiryuu swordswoman Tsukuyomi." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "A fellow mercenary who sold herself to Hottan's Organization because it let her kill indiscriminately."

Tsukuyomi's body jerked upward and her eyes went dull. "Ufufufufu...you act like you aren't quite the indiscriminate killer yourself Kenshin."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes narrowed further into a furious scowl as the holographic image of a man wearing a black mage's cloak with the hood up appeared over her. "...LifeMaker...HOTTANNNNN! !" Kenshin snarled.

"? !" Issei and Rias stepped back, preparing themselves for a fight.

"Hahahaha, I see you still seethe with hatred at the very sight of me." Hottan said using Tsukuyomi's body.

"Get over here and fight me yourself and you'll find out all about my hatred first hand!" Kenshin shouts calling for his naginata.

"Hmhmhm I would, if just to show you how hopeless it is to stand against me now, but alas I am prevented from traveling to that world. The Dimensional Gap is merely too big between us." Hottan said. "But I do have a bit of a parting gift for you."

Two crystals appeared to the left and right of Tsukuyomi. "? !" Kenshin froze.

In the one to the left was a young woman with purple hair, cat ears, wearing a tattered vest and tank top, black in color with matching pants and battle boots. She had a quarter staff on her back. In the crystal to the right was an older looking woman with long red hair, cat ears wearing a red chinese button up shirt and matching red pants. Their eyes were open wide, but they didn't move.

"Miyuki...Mom!" Kenshin shouts.

"? !" Issei, Rias, Koneko and Gasper turned to Kenshin.

"_His sister and mother? !" Issei thought. _

"_No wonder he's so shocked..." Rias thought. _

"Let them go!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hmhm gladly. I have no further use for them." Hottan said. "All you need to do is defeat Tsukuyomi here and they're yours."

"..." Kenshin hardened his gaze. "Issei, take Rias and the other and get back to the Satans."

"What? ! You're gonna fight her alone? !" Issei shouts.

"She can use demon slaying arts, against Devils they're extremely dangerous!" Kenshin said.

"That's all the more reason for us to help you!" Rias rebuked.

"If Vali does end up being the rat I think he is, then everyone could be in serious danger!" Kenshin shouts.

"But!" Issei said.

"Issei, where should you be right now?" Kenshin asked.

"With...the Satans?" Issei unsurely said.

"WITH THE SATANS! !" Kenshin shouts. "Now get out of here, I can handle myself just fine! Honestly she might try and take one of you as a hostage."

"R-Right!" Issei said taking off with Koneko and Gasper.

Rias remained behind for a moment. "...Come back to me, you hear me?" Rias said.

"I had no plans of doing otherwise." Kenshin said.

"Aaahn..." Tsukuyomi moaned excitedly. "You'll be my strongest opponent since Setsuna-han." She said licking the blade of one of her kodachis.

"I'll also be your last!" Kenshin shouts taking off after her with Sylph, Gnome and Undine active.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Kenshin I'm not having you fight Hottan yet so get that damn glint out of your eyes.

Kenshin: Finnneee..

Vali: So, already don't trust me hm?

Kenshin: When someone comes up to me wanting to fight, I automatically don't trust them.

Anyway, next time. The Dragons Clash.

By the way, in case I forgot last chapter, I do not own Negima, it is owned by Ken Akamatsu

See you all then.

Draconis678 out


	13. The Dragons Clash

Kenshin: Yo Draconis! Hey!

Rias: I don't see him, he's been gone all day.

Asia: I wonder where he is?

Issei: I think I saw him in his office.

Rias, Asia, &amp; Kenshin: (approach door labeled Drac's Office)

Draconis: No, you listen here bitch! Your time in this story is over!

?: You don't know that yet!

Draconis: You got fucking frozen! For eternity!

?: Go fuck yourself!

Draconis: Keep talkin' like that and I'll fuck you with one of those giant light lances you're sooooo proud of! Now get the fuck out of my office!

Rias, Asia &amp; Kenshin: (back away from the door as Kokabiel storms out)

Issei: What was that about?

Draconis: Ugh, Kokabiel has been up my ass trying to get back in so he can make Vali and Kenshin his bitches, but dude does not know how to negotiate. Kenshin, smoke me. (holds hand out)

Kenshin: (tosses him a smoke) Here ya go.

Draconis: (lights it up and takes a drag) Aaaahhh...I don't do these often, but they are amazing for kicking back and relaxing.

Kenshin: I know right?

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 13

The Dragons Clash.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_While Rias, Issei and Kenshin were saving Gasper and Koneko. _

Azazel and Katerea Leviathan were flying amongst all the chaos. Azazel smirked. "A descendant of the Leviathan and a beast of the apocalypse. You're a good opponent." He said as a dark golden aura surrounded him. "Come on then, show me how Armageddon looks will you?"

"Come on then, you puny general of the Fallen Angels!" Katerea shouts as they launch magic at each other the sheer force killing several mages around them. Katerea backed away, invoking several magic circles and sending dark magic serpents at Azazel who dodged out of the way.

"Come on, you're gonna have to do better than that." Azazel said with his arms crossed before raising one of his hands to block and divert one of them away from him. "!" He looked up and saw three magic circles above him, already discharging serpents at him. He raised his hand above his head and put up a barrier, blocking the attack.

Down below Sirzechs and everyone else watched from behind a barrier of their own. "Krh, we're vastly outnumbered, if this becomes a battle of attrition we're screwed." Sirzechs said. He turned his head. "How is that scan coming along Grayfia?"

"Still not done Sirzechs-Sama." Grayfia said.

"We have to buy time somehow, but Michael, you and I, the three of us can't leave this barrier or the people that are still frozen will die." Serafall said.

"Let us go out there." Kiba said.

Sirzechs turned his head toward Kiba, Irina and Xenovia. "You three?"

"Naturally, I'm here to guard Michael-Sama in the first place." Irina said holding her holy sword in hand.

"I hope Azazel makes it, but he can't handle this alone and fight Katerea Leviathan at the same time." Michael said. "And until those three make it back here or the time stop effect stops we can't afford to drop this barrier.

"It's nothing to worry about Michael-Sama, let us handle this." Xenovia said.

"We know they'll succeed." Kiba said.

"Alright, we'll open the barrier for a couple of seconds, go then." Sirzechs said.

Irina, Kiba and Xenovia nod and take off as soon as it opened flying toward the mages.

Meanwhile Azazel dodged out of the way of a great burst of dark magic. "I want some answers." Azazel said as he blocked a backhand strike from Katerea. "This aura you have...it isn't something that a descendant of one of the original Satans could pull off...so tell me, who's backin' ya?"

"I have no need to answer you, as you will die here and now!" Katerea declared firing off another great burst of magic at point blank.

Azazel emerged from the dust unscathed and flew back. "Here ya go!" He shouts firing off dozens of light spears at her, making her raise a barrier to defend.

Meanwhile, one of the mages bore down on Kiba only to be knocked back by a red sphere. "?" Kiba turned to see Issei, Rias, Koneko and Gasper. "Issei-kun, Chief Rias!"

The four ran toward the barrier as it opened up. "Good to see you back, but where's Kenshin?" Sirzechs asked.

Before they could answer an explosion of lightning went off in the forest. "? !" Rias turned toward it. "Kenshin doesn't know any lightning attacks to my knowledge." She said.

"Chief, I know you're worried, but right now we have to believe that Kenshin will be OK." Issei said as they left the barrier again.

"Alright, Onii-Sama, please look after Gasper." Rias said as Gasper stayed behind.

Issei and Koneko rushed into the fray as Rias put up a barrier to block shots from the mages, but was knocked back due to the sheer force of the onslaught.

"Chief!" Issei said jumping upward to kill one of the mages with Ascalon.

"This is...this is my fault..." Gasper said falling to his knees. "I caused this...Issei-Senpai, Chief Rias!"

"? !" The two turned toward him.

"I...I want to be as strong as you and Kenshin-Senpai...and I want to live up to your expectations, chief Rias...so...so I'm...I'm going to fight too!" Gasper shouts ripping off the armband.

"_You maybe a crossdresser, but you're still a male." He recalled Kenshin saying to him. "Tough it out."_

"I am a man!" Gasper shouts as his Sacred Gear went active once more.

"Onii-Sama, stop him!" Rias shouts, fearing the worst.

"? !" Akeno, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki and Yukari all looked around. "What the?" Yukari said.

"Sona-Chan you're back!" Serafall exclaimed embracing her sister.

"O-Onee-Sama? !" Sona shouts.

"Ara ara, what's happened here?" Akeno wondered.

"It's strange..." Asia said looking around.

"Where's Kenshin?" Yukari asked.

"Did...Gasper regain control of his powers and magic?" Rias wondered.

"It looks that way." Issei said.

"The enemy's gate has been disabled as well." Grayfia said.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about then." Serafall said.

"Hahaha! You did it Gasper!" Issei shouts.

Gasper fell over, exhausted as Asia caught him. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain. We need to take out all these mages!" Rias said.

"Hai Chief." Akeno said changing into her miko outfit.

Issei ducked as Yukari stabbed at him, it turned out there was a mage charging in behind him. "Whew...th-thanks."

"You sound like that pervert." Yukari said.

"I am that pervert." Issei said with narrowed eyes. "Now c'mere!" He said diving at her.

Only to get haymakered in the face. "Nice try, you don't impress, now where is Kenshin?"

"He stayed behind to fight some girl named Tsukuyomi." Issei said.

"? !" Yukari batted away another mage. "Quick, did this girl have long blonde hair, wear glasses and a pink and white dress, wielding two swords about the length of my Ryuuga?" She said holding out the shorter of her two swords. "And act like a horny psychopath?"

"Well...I wasn't around enough to see how she acted, but some dude named Hottan possessed her momentarily and spoke with him." Issei said. "He got really pissed at that guy."

Yukari was already contacting Kenshin halfway through Issei's sentence. "What is it Yukari? I'm kinda busy right now." Kenshin said.

"Are you fighting Tsukuyomi right now? !" Yukari asked as Kenshin blocked a stab from the bespectacled swordswoman.

"I am." Kenshin said.

"Pay attention to me Kenshin-han!" Tsukuyomi whined.

"I am you crazy bitch!" Kenshin shouts.

"Alright, keep her busy I'm on my-" Yukari was cut off.

"No!" Kenshin shouts. "Just stay there!"

"What? Why? !" Yukari shouts as she had to now evade the attacks of mages as she and Issei killed them.

"It's...Mom and Miyuki." Kenshin said. "She has them."

"? !" Yukari cut off a Hellfire Flash. "That's more rea-!"

"Let me finish!" Kenshin shouts. "She said she'll kill them both if I accept any help! Tell Sirzechs not to send anyone after me!" "Right now they're both completely defenseless!"

"...Krrgh! Alright, just make sure you save them!" Yukari shouts as she cuts off the call, a light red aura exploding out of her.

"Y-Yukari-San? !" Issei said stepping back.

"Issei, just leave these ones over here to me. I have to vent my frustrations." Yukari said. "Tell Sirzechs not to send anyone to help Kenshin, at his request."

"E-EH? ! Why the hell not? !" Issei shouts.

"Just do it!" Yukari shouts as her aura got stronger.

"Aaah ok!" Issei shouts taking off.

Meanwhile, with Azazel he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small ornamental dagger like object. "What the hell is that?" Katerea said.

"My hobby, more interesting than any war." Azazel said holding it above him, pointing down. "This is Downfall Dragon Spear...an artificial Sacred Gear that I made myself." He said as it glew."Balance...Break!"

"? !" Katerea shielded her eyes as Azazel's form glew and was clad in a golden suit of armor with purple jewels. "This is the Armor of the Fallen Dragon. Downfall Dragon Another Armor." He said as his wings vanished and he held a two pronged light spear.

"Damn you!" Katerea shouts charging after him. Azazel sliced her down the middle as they went by each other. "Kgh...A new world is coming, if I can kill one of the leaders of the three factions I'll gladly give up my own life!" She shouts as she extended her hands far past normal limits and wrapped them around Azazel's left arm.

"Self destruction eh? Well that's no fun...an arm is an easy price to pay." Azazel said as he stabbed his arm, and sliced it clean off before throwing his spear through Katerea's head, killing her. "An arm is about all you're worth." He said as he unequipped his armor and caught the orb. "Still some room for improvement." He said kissing the orb. "Stick with me for a little longer Dragon King Fafnir."

He looked out as Rias and the others cleaning up shop with the rest of the mages when he was knocked to the ground by a white figure. He crashed near Issei.

"What the hell? !" Issei looked up to see Vali.

"I must be getting old." Azazel said before looking up. "Vali...what the fuck?"

"Forgive me Azazel, this side just seemed more interesting." Vali said.

"So Kenshin was right, you are a rat!" Issei shouts.

"Hahahahaha, such a suspicious one he is!" Vali laughed.

"Answer me something Vali." Azazel said jumping into the air and flying up to him.

"Hm?" Vali said.

"My lieutenant governor Shemhaza noticed that the three factions were having rebels banding together, the Khaos Brigade was it?" Azazel said. "And their leader is the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis."

"Ophis? !" Rias said in shock.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"The Dragon God of Infinity." Rias explained. "I had often wondered if Ophis was the same Dragon God that Kenshin claims to have beaten, but that should be impossible, even for someone like him! Ophis was the Greatest Dragon of all, feared by even God!"

"The Dragon God we beat never told us their name, just going by Ryuujin." Yukari said landing next to her. "But the both of us could do a lot more back then, but I doubt it was a dragon from this world."

"Indeed, I am working with Ophis, but neither of us want to control the world." Vali said. "Those idiots just pursued us because of our power."

"I see, and here I thought you were getting all buddy buddy with Katerea." Azazel said. "Because neither of you could become a Satan."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rias asked.

"My name is Vali Lucifer. I am the descendant of the previous Satan." Vali said.

"What? !" Sirzechs said.

"Lucifer? !" Issei shouts.

"It can't be!" Rias said with ewide eyes.

"I was sired through my father and a human woman. I am a half devil." Vali said.

"No wonder we never heard of you." Serafall said.

"Even though he shares blood with a Satan, his human half allowed him to host the Vanishing Dragon." Azazel said. "It's hard to believe you even exist."

"Perhaps I epitomize the word 'miracle'." Vali said as he uncased several Devil wings.

"Oh man...without a doubt this man is going to be the most powerful host of the Vanishing Dragon." Azazel said as the wings vanished.

"The most powerful ..." Issei said.

"Hyoudou Issei...fate is a cruel thing is it not?" Vali said. "With the power of a Satan and a Dragon, I am the mightiest being of all. Not even your better half could stand against me." He said referring to Kenshin. "Meanwhile you're just a mere human, until you were reincarnated you were just a normal high schooler. That is to say...without your Boosted Gear...you are nothing. How pitiful..how laughably pitiful. Our abilities are world apart, yet we are fated enemies. Without the Dragon of the Elements and the family of the Gremory Heiress, you would have died long ago. Even if you were to challenge the Dragon of the Elements or myself...we would both destroy you."

"What of it? !" Issei shouts.

"How about this then? I'll kill everyone here, except you, even your parents will perish...and you can devote yourself to revenge for the rest of your life." Vali said.

"? !" Issei's eyes widened.

"If a man like me were to kill everyone you ever cared about...you ought to be willing to face your fate." Vali said. "It would even be an excellent way to incite the wrath of the other Dragon as well."

"...I'm gonna kill this asshole...what do my parents...and everyone else have to do with your goddamned plans? !" Issei shouts as the armband glew brightly.

"_**Welsh Dragon! OverBooster!" **_

Issei emerged from the light that erupted in his Balance Breaker. "You aren't going to kill anyone you son of a bitch!" Issei shouts.

"? !" Kenshin felt the familiar burst of power as he batted Tsukuyomi away. He unequipped his Sylph card and set it in his naginata throwing it at Tsukuyomi. It spiraled around her until she was obscured in wind. _"Kaze Keimusho!" _Kenshin intoned.

He put his hand to his head. "Yo, Issei was that you? !" Kenshin said.

"Yeah! Did you hear what that asshole just said? !" Issei shouts.

"Yeah, I heard him." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "But you have one thing on your side."

"What?" Issei said as he stabbed at Vali with Ascalon.

"The element of surprise, no one has seen you really fight except for me! Now kick his ass and if not I should have this insane swordswoman wrapped up soon." Kenshin shouts.

"No offense, but I want to kick his ass myself!" Issei shouts.

"Heh! That's what I like to hear!" Kenshin smirked. "Good luck Issei!"

"You too!" Issei said.

Kenshin caught his blade as it was knocked back to him. "Hm?"

Tsukuyomi emerged from the dust wielding not her kodachi, but a long black blade. "...The forbidden black blade of the Shinmeiryuu, Hina...I had heard it was stolen." Kenshin said.

"Ufufufufu, yes...this is what got me expelled after all." Tsukuyomi said before going into another giggling fit. "You should have seen the look on Setsuna-han's face when I ran her through with it...It...was...GREAT! !"

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "I may be longer than I thought Issei, I hope you can handle that bastard in the mean time."

"You talk as if I'll let you out of here alive Kenshin-han, but I will see you to heaven myself...ufufufufufu!" She giggled licking the Hina blade.

Kenshin appeared in front of her. "I am no human nor demon..." Kenshin said as he drove his knee into her stomach. He swung his naginata at her, only to be blocked by the Hina blade. "You will not enjoy this..." He said stabbing Kuroi Jigoku at her face, making her spin to her left to evade. Kenshin appeared in front of her again and uppercutted her into the sky. "But I will!"

"Heh! Just what I wanted!" Tsukuyomi shouts drawing the sword back. _"Shinmeiryuu Hiken! Raimeiken!" _

"Tch! You already used that move against me!" Kenshin said spinning his naginata in front of him, collecting the lightning around it and flinging it away from him.

"Maybe I did, or maybe it was to distract you." Tsukuyomi said appearing to his left. _"Shinmeiryuu Hiken! Zanganken!" _

"Hrn!" Kenshin grunted as he raised Kuroi Jigoku to defend.

"You're good on the uptake Kenshin-han." Tsukuyomi commented.

"I don't wish to hear compliments from someone who willingly whored themselves out to Hottan!" Kenshin said kicking Tsukuyomi to the ground, creating a small crater.

Tsukuyomi sprung back up as Kenshin dove toward her. _"Shinmeiryuu Hiken! Zankusen!" _

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" Kenshin roared as he slashed Kuroi Jigoku against the Hina blade. _

"Grh!" Tsukuyomi grunted as the ground cratered further.

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted as the violent wind cut into his skin.

They threw each other off. Tsukuyomi landed first and rushed Kenshin. _"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanmaken!" _

"? !" Kenshin raised his sword to defend.

Tsukuyomi smirked. _"Ni no Tachi!" _

"! !" Kenshin jumped back as his left arm went limp, bleeding heavily. "..fuck..." Kenshin cursed.

"Ufufufu, now I know how to strike you." Tsukuyomi said with a lewd smile. "You're all mine now...Kenshin-han..."

"_Damn it...Ni no Tachi attacks hurt worse now that I'm a Devil..." Kenshin thought. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He thought. _

(break)

_With Issei. _

"You're too weak! Far too weak!" Vali shouts kicking Issei in the stomach sending him rocketing downward.

"Kulh? !" Issei spat out blood as he hit the ground.

"_**Divide." **_

Issei picked himself back up. "My...power...I forgot...this asshole absorbs power from whomever he touches."

"Issei!" Rias shouts.

"I'm fine, Chief! Don't worry about me!" Issei said.

"Don't lose, Issei-Senpai." Gasper said.

"Right...everyone's watching...and this is my moment!" Issei shouts raising his hand.

"_**Boost!" **_

"Hmm?" Vali said as his wings glew.

"What the?" Issei said.

"_**He's discharging the power he can't contain through his wings." Ddraig said. **_

"Hmmm..." Issei said.

"_I'm not sure if the elements would continue to adhere to me if I gain the same prowess as Ragnarok, who didn't have the spirits around to help regulate them." Issei remembered Kenshin saying. _

"_Don't most things overload when they take in way too much power?" Issei thought. _

"Remember what I said Hyoudou, I'd kill everyone here except you, that means them too!" Vali said charging after Asia.

"Oh no you fuckin' don't!" Issei shouts tackling him away from Asia. He went after Rias only for the same thing to happen. "I'm not letting you kill anyone, you asshole!"

"...of all the things he had to pick up from you, did it have to be your overzealous protection..." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Come on then! Revile and hate me, fill yourself with power to entertain me to my heart's content!"

"_Ddraig transfer the power we just boosted to Ascalon!" Issei thought. _

"_**Transfer!" **_

Issei then punched his fist directly against Vali's armor. "Grh? !" Vali grunted.

"_**Transfer!" **_

Vali's wings glew with a green light. "Here ya go you asshole, I'll enhance your powers of absorption and emission and pump an excessive load of magic into your wings so they'll have to give in!"

"Grh? !"

"_**Vali, we're going into overdrive, it's best we back off and regain our footing." Albion said. **_

"Here you go, taste the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Issei shouts as he punched Vali with the fist that contained Ascalon, shattering Vali's armor apart.

"Interesting..you blew my Sacred Gear to pieces." Vali said as they both landed. "Not bad at all...maybe I was wrong about you...you truly are my rival." He said as he reequipped the armor.

"What? !" Issei said.

"You're kidding!" Rias said.

"_**The battle doesn't end until the host can no longer move." Ddraig said. **_

"You and the Dragon of the Elements have about five to ten more minutes left apart, before he will be forced to step in whether he's finished over there or not." Vali said. "It'd be more, but with you throwing power around like that, the time lessens."

"Krgh!" Issei growls.

The sphere on the Boosted Gear blinks. _"What is it Ddraig?" _

"_**That armlet's power is almost used up. I give it about three to five more minutes." Ddraig said. **_

"_So my weakness is holding us back again? !" Issei thought. _

"_**It's not only that, I can sense the Dragon of the Elements himself is in grave danger. His body might be calling us back as well." Ddraig said. **_

"_Kenshin is...in danger?" Issei thought. _

"_**Regardless, we can't let time decide this. If you two reunite before your fights are finished, then you both are finished." Ddraig said. "Your only option is to run! Both of you!" **_

"_We can't do that! Kenshin's fighting for the sake of his family and I can't leave everyone behind!" Issei thought before glancing down seeing a cracked orb of Divine Dividing at his feet. "Huh...hey Ddraig...you said the Sacred Gear evolves in response to it's master's will right?" He thought as he picked the orb up. _

"_**Innnnteresting! Are you willing to die for it? ! You could cost the Dragon of the Elements his own life as well!" Ddraig said. **_

"_You know, I think Kenshin could understand something like this!" Issei thought with a smirk under his armor. "We can't die, we haven't taken Chief's virginity yet!" _

"_**Ahahahahahahaha! You both are fearless! Very well let's do it!" Ddraig said. "I am the manifestation of the Emperor of Red Dragon! Let's make it through this alive!" He shouts as Issei raised his hand. **_

"What are you up to?" Vali said.

"Vanishing Dragon Vali! I'll be taking your power!" Issei shouts as he crushed the orb in his hands. "Grrh...! Grraaahhhhh! ! !" He roared.

"Issei!" Rias shouts in worry.

"You're trying to take my power?" Vali asked.

"Why not? ! Kiba was able to combine the holy and demonic powers into one blade!" Issei shouts.

"_**How foolish, we are polar opposites." Albion said. "This is only going to kill you." **_

"_**Albion, if there's anything I've learned from this host and the Dragon of the Elements is that if a fool is foolish enough, they will achieve the impossible!" Ddraig said**_

"Call us fools if you like. One of us had to work himself to exhaustion time and time again, doing what people told him he couldn't to get his power and the other had no power at all, so we might as well be the biggest fools of all!" Issei shouts through the pain.

"Hmph." Yukari listened to this with a smile. _"How many times did you hear that? Listening to our father tell you to try something else, instead of pursuing those ofuda charms you made that you were so proud of...or when you finally escaped Megalo, or when our master belittled your progress time and time again, no matter how big or small, and most of all, our homeworld saying you could never have peace, yet here you are. Now come on Kenshin, finish off that bitch and get back here!" _

(break)

_With Kenshin. _

"_Now come on Kenshin, Finish that bitch off and get back here!" _

"!" Kenshin glanced back hearing Yukari's voice _"What's that I'm sensing...it feels like Issei's trying to take in Vali's power." _He thought. He closed his eyes and smiled holding his wounded arm. He had received more wounds in the meantime. He couldn't stand on his right leg nor use his left arm.

"Ufufufufu, finally consigning yourself to fate?" Tsukuyomi said.

Kenshin opened his eyes. "No, I just realized...I don't have anymore time to fuck with you." He said hacking off his left arm and right leg. "Hrrrrnnn! !" He grunted loudly as two new limbs shot out of his stumps.

"Oh?" Tsukuyomi said.

"_Salamander. I'm going to equip you." Kenshin thought. _

"_Wait, take one of the others off first!" Salamander said as Kenshin reached for her card. _

"_I can't, I need my max power for this." Kenshin thought. "You may be the four spirits, but you are Sacred Gears now, so do as Sacred Gears do and evolve to satisfy my needs!" "Card Equip! Salamander!" _

"Oh?" Tsukuyomi said. "That's too much power for your body, you'll destroy yourself."

"Heh!" Kenshin smirked. "Sorry, but if that pervert over there is willing to put his body on the line for their sake...then I should be able to do the same, eh? !" He said through the burning pain coursing through his body.

"_Come on Kenshin! If you're serious about this, then just a little more!" Salamander shouts. _

"_We're here for you so..." Undine said. _

"_Just give it all ya got Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph yelled. _

"_Right! I'm in your hands once more...all four of you!" Kenshin thought as he was obscured in light. _

When it died down Kenshin stood, with the four elements whipping around him. Wind, water, flames and dust to represent earth. _"Just so you know, this is not Elemental Overdrive, you've just successfully unlocked your fourth and final slot of power." Undine said. _

"_I know." Kenshin thought. _

"_You don't have the right mindset that puts you against the flows of the world yet." Salamander said. _

"_But now that you can use all of us again Kenshin-Chan, what will you do?" Sylph asked. _

Kenshin spun his naginata, wind collected around it, then earth, water and fire. As they did he said. "How about we settle this Tsukuyomi? If you can make it past this attack...I'll have nothing left to throw at you, and you will have won. So come at me with your strongest attack!"

"Ufufu! Very well Kenshin-han, after this you'll be all mine!" Tsukuyomi shouts with glee as she charges after him. _"Shinmeiryuu Kessen Ougi! Shin Raikoken!" _

Kenshin smirked. _"Got you." He thought as the threw his naginata at Tsukuyomi. "Elemental Cataclysm!" He shouts._

The two attacks met, lightning dueling against the elements. "Hahahahaha! You really think you have a chance here, as wounded as you are? !" Tsukuyomi shouts.

"Heh! You idiot! I goaded you into this!" Kenshin shouts. "I may not be very good at most things, but sword fighting and using the elements are my specialties!"

"Well that's nice, but as you are now, when this hits you, you're dead!" Tsukuyomi shouts.

"Don't you know this is the same attack that defeated the Dragon God? !" Kenshin shouts.

"What? !" Tsukuyomi shouts in shock.

"Yes! Now feel it's fury!" Kenshin shouts as his attack overpowered the lightning attack. Tsukuyomi raised the Hina blade to defend only for it to break in half.

Kenshin turned as it exploded hearing Tsukuyomi's screams of pain die down as she was vaporized. Hottan's image stood before him. "Hottan..." He growled.

"Well done...you have grown in power since we last met, although that was when you were ten." Hottan said. "However, don't think this is the end...now I know where you are...when the time is right more of my men will come after you."

"Bring them on...I'll destroy you and your lackeys." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Hahahahahaha, if there's one thing I liked about you, it's that right there...that willpower of yours." Hottan laughed. "Now, as I promised...you may have these two back." He said as the crystals shattered. "Until next time, Kenshin..." He said as he disappeared.

"...Uhhnn?" The two looked up to see Kenshin. "? !" They gasped with wide eyes.

"I-Is that really you O-Onii-Chan? !"

"It is..." Kenshin said with a smile. "It's good to see you're well, Miyuki, Hikari."

"?" Hikari looked at him curiously. "Ken-Chan...I'm your mother, you don't call me by name."

"!" Kenshin turned around. _"Fuck! I'm not in the past anymore! That was dumb!" He thought. _

"Aaahh...my mistake." Kenshin waved his hand.

"So what have you been up to Onii-Chan?" Miyuki curiously asked.

"Uh..." Kenshin felt a pull before he could answer. "Damn, I'll explain later! I gotta go!"

Hikari and Miyuki glanced at each other confusedly before going after him. "Hang on Kenshin you're hurt let us heal you!" Hikari said.

"Heal me on the way!" Kenshin shouts. "There's no time to lose!"

Kenshin got back to the main grounds of Kuoh. "...Does Issei have Divine Dividing now?" Kenshin wondered. He looked up to see Vali taking to the sky.

"Now I'll show you my true power!" Vali said.

"_**Half Dimension!" **_

Everything in the area began to shrink. "What the hell? !" Issei shouts.

"He's bending space, this is dangerous." Michael said.

"He's mad." Rias said looking around.

"Dragon hosts or dragons themselves are always mad. Yo Kenshin, how long are you gonna hide over there!" Azazel said.

Kenshin appeared next to Rias with Hikari and Miyuki in tow. "So...anyone wanna fill me in on what the fuck's going on?"

"Well long story short, Vali's lost his damn mind." Yukari said. "By the way...It's good to see you again, Miyuki, Mom."

"Likewise, Onee-Chan." Miyuki said. Hikari nodded.

"Focus." Kenshin said.

"Well let's poke around one what the other one's so mad about." Azazel said.

"Oh god...ow!" Kenshin said rubbing his head.

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor. You know that technique of his halves everything around him right?" Azazel said as Issei turned to him.

"Yeah, oh hey Kenshin!" Issei said. "Good to see you made it out alright. Hello to you too Kenshin's little sister and mother."

"Yo." Kenshin said as he, Miyuki and Hikari waved. "I see you're not done yet. I can feel our bodies trying to rejoin again."

"I know, but I'll try to finish this." Issei said. "Now what are you getting at Azazel? It halves things?"

Azazel turned over to Rias, Yukari, Hikari, then to Akeno and Xenovia. "Which means it's going halve the bust of every woman here, and just to get a visual, here." Azazel said casting a spell to shred the aforementioned five's tops.

"Uuuuuwwwaahhhhh? ! Kenshin, I had no idea your mother was so 'gifted!' Issei gushed. "I guess that's what three kids can get you!" He said making Hikari glare at him while covering her chest.

"NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!" Kenshin roared before turning to punch Azazel. "And you back off my mother, my fiancee and my friends!"

"Hahahahahaha, sorry, but I had to give him a visual." Azazel laughed.

"_Their boobs...will be halved? All of them?" Issei thought looking at them, then to everyone else. _"You bastard! !"

"..." Kenshin watched in morbid fascination as Issei's aura exploded. "...His perversion gives him power...uggghhh..."

"_**Boost!" **_

"You're gonna halve everyone's boob sizes in half? !" Issei shouts.

"What?" Vali asked, confused.

"_**Boost!" **_

"You aren't getting away from me...alive!" Issei said as his gear kept boosting.

"Do you realize what kind of Pandora's Box you've just opened? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Azazel said before leaning over to Kenshin. _"I can help you achieve your own Balance Breaker." _

"...I'll shut up." Kenshin said.

"If you do anything to any of them, I'll kill you Vali! So badly you'll never be reborn again!" Issei shouts.

"..." Kenshin and everyone else watched as Issei started beating the hell out of Vali while ranting that he would protect the busts of everyone from Rias, Akeno and Hikari all the way down to Koneko and Miyuki. "...Un...fucking...believable..." Kenshin muttered.

"How interesting...I think you deserve to see the Juggernaut Drive." Vali said with a smirk.

"? !" Issei's armor shattered apart and his body rocketed toward Kenshin. "Dammit! Sorry Kenshin!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kenshin shouts extending his hand as he rushed forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Vali shouts charging after them. He swiped his armored hand at Issei only for him to disappear. Kenshin knocked the hand back with Kuroi Jigoku. "!"

"Sorry, times up. If you want to keep fighting, it'll be against me." Kenshin said.

"Hmmm...interesting indeed." Vali said. "If I had killed him, it could have meant your freedom from his perversion...you may have even been able to claim the Boosted Gear as your own, as he did with my Divine Dividing."

Kenshin pulled out a smoke and lit it. "Everyone don't interfere, I'll deal with him myself."

"Hahahahaha, you alone? You can't even access your Balance Breaker and you think you can take me on?" Vali said with a smirk.

"I don't need a Balance Breaker to beat you." Kenshin said smirking back at him. "But...I am in quite the foul mood right now, so you better watch yourself Vanishing Dragon."

"_**There is a limit to how confident you can be, Dragon of the Elements, before it turns to arrogance." Albion said. **_

"That may be Albion, but I'm all you've got and the best you'll ever do, so let's just get started, Hakuryuu-Chan." Kenshin said with a wider smirk.

"..." Vali narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "Very well then, you will pay for your insolence!"

"_Card Equip: All." Kenshin intoned as he vanished. _

"..." Vali turned to find Kenshin standing behind him. "So you're now able to call on all four elements."

"That I am." Kenshin said as he held his naginata in the other hand, it began spinning on it's own, before gathering flames around it. _"Crimson Hurricane!" _

"Hrn!" Vali batted the naginata away only to find Kenshin on the other end of it. "!"

"_Senkoudanken!" Kenshin shouts punching Vali right in the face sending him sliding painfully across the ground. _

"_Whoa! Nice work!" Issei said. _

"_It's not done yet. It'll take more than that to knock him out." Kenshin thought. _

"_**You may be upending him right now, but a dragged out battle will only be detrimental to you. Try to end this quickly." Ddraig said. **_

"_I know." Kenshin thought. _

"Krgh..." Vali got back to his feet.

"You remember what I said about not letting me see your ability? I've pretty much broken it down. You can't divide from someone until you successfully attack them or touch their body. So all I have to do is not get hit." Kenshin said as he called his naginata to him.

"A bold statement, let's see if you can back it up!" Vali said as a blue magic circle appeared in front of Kenshin and knocked him back.

Kenshin planted his feet on the ground and stopped himself. He raised his blades to block Vali's charge and shoved him back. He raised his blades once more to block a series of punches and swipes. Losing his patience Vali yelled planting his hand downward. Kenshin jumped back to evade. "Grhh, I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"Hmmm?" Kenshin arched his brow. "A bold statement to be sure...let's see if you can do it!" Kenshin said flying right at him.

"Grrrrhh Damn you! Die!" Vali said leaping over him and slamming downward. Vali picked himself back up and smirked. "There we...? !" He turned finding Kenshin behind him.

Kenshin tapped Kuroi Jigoku against his shoulder. "What are you doing, Hakuryuu-Chan?" Kenshin asked with a mocking grin.

"Grraah!" Vali flew at him going into a flurry of strikes that Kenshin either dodged or blocked. Finally Kenshin lowered his blades and punched Vali in the stomach driving the wind out of him and sending him flying away.

"...Wow..." Serafall said. "He's totally making the White Dragon Emperor his bitch."

"Hahahahaha, he knows how to work his opponent over, both physically and mentally. If it was fight of straight up power, Vali would win for sure." Azazel laughed.

"_**Vali, calm down!" Albion shouts. "Being beaten down by the Red Dragon Emperor has thrown you off your game and the Dragon of the Elements knows that!" He said.**_

"..." Vali picked himself back up. "I see your game, Elemental Dragon Emperor."

"Do you now? So you're ready to stop ragin' around like a child who didn't get what he wanted?" Kenshin asked.

"Nn!" Vali scowled for a moment before taking a breath and allowing a small smirk to stretch across his face. "Hmhmhm, I have to admit, mocking me and getting me angry was a good gambit for someone weaker than me."

"Weaker than you eh?" Kenshin said. "Let's see about that shall we?" Vali responded by disappearing.

"Vanishing Dragon indeed." Kenshin said as he glanced around. He turned and found Vali behind him He jumped back swiping his naginata at Vali only to have it knocked away. "!"

"Heh." Vali punched right at his face.

Kenshin moved his head out of the way and grabbed his arm kicking him in the side sending him away. He slashed Kuroi Jigoku at the White Dragon Emperor. _"Katensho!" _

Vali watched as the attack screamed toward him before raising his hand.

"_**Divide." **_

"? !" Kenshin watched as his Katensho got smaller.

"_**Divide." **_

"That counts?" Kenshin said as it petered out to nothing.

"Indeed." Vali said as he appeared behind him.

"_**Divide." **_

"Krgh!" Kenshin jumped forward as Vali's magic circle appeared in front of him(Vali). "Hah...hah...hah...What...the hell?"

"Painful isn't it? This is Divine Dividing taking effect on you." Vali said. "If you even so much as come into contact with me physically, that in itself is enough so long as it's not you attacking me successfully."

"Heh...nice move forcing me into a corner like that." Kenshin said. "But, why the hell are your wings glowing?"

"_Kenshin, Vali discharges the power he can't hold through his wings!" Issei said. "I took advantage of it by transferring boosted power into him!" _

"_But I can't do that and you can't overshadow me for the next twenty four hours." Kenshin thought. _

"_I know, but...aaahh dammit you're right!" Issei said. _

Vali charged forward, grabbing Kenshin by the face and throwing him through a tree. Kenshin got back up only to get kneed in the stomach and batted upward and grabbed by the leg and thrown back in front of everyone else.

"Kenshin!" Rias shouts trying to move forward only to be stopped by Sirzechs. "Onii-Sama, let me go!"

"I won't do that, you'll just be getting in his way." Sirzechs said.

"Dammit, I want to help him, but that can easily be me in Kenshin's position." Yukari scowled.

"Krgh...my power still hasn't come back yet." Miyuki cursed.

"Mine hasn't either." Hikari muttered in frustration.

"_Kenshin, unequip me." Salamander said. _

"_Huh? Won't that make me damn near pass out?" Kenshin asked. _

"_No, not now that you've achieve usage of all of us at once." Salamander said. "Remember what I do for you?" _

"_...Restore my energy...that's it!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Card Cancel: Salamander." Kenshin invoked. "Card Equip: Salamander!" _

"Hm?" Vali said. "You seem invigorated."

"Come on and find out for yourself." Kenshin said sheathing Kuroi Jigoku gesturing his hand toward himself.

"He's going to fight unarmed?" Serafall said with a curious expression. "Did he not hear him just a bit ago?"

Kenshin rushed Vali and punched Vali in the chest and kicked at his head. Vali caught his leg and slammed Kenshin into the ground.

"_**Divide." **_

"Krgh!" Kenshin sprung to his feet, wrapping his legs around Vali's head and slamming him to the ground. Vali batted him away with his wing.

"_**Divide." **_

Kenshin caught himself and leaned back avoiding a punch right to the head from Vali and drove both open palms into Vali's chest driving him upward. Two small red circles appeared on Vali's chest. "What? !"

"Heh!" Kenshin snapped his fingers as Vali was engulfed in a firey explosion. _"Card Cancel: Salamander! Card Equip: Salamander!" _

Vali emerged from the explosion with scuffed armor. "You're a hardy one." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Heh, I could say the same about you." Vali said smirking back at him. "You keep unequipping and reequipping, why is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? !" Kenshin said as he rushed toward Vali again. Vali batted him over his head. Kenshin landed on his feet and charged him, throwing himself into Vali's back, but not before suffering a division.

"You seem to get more invigorated every time you do it!" Vali said turning around and grabbing hold of Kenshin's arms forcing him into a deadlock.

"Why don't you think of it as my Boost!" Kenshin shouts pulling his head back and driving it forward.

"Guh!" Vali grunted letting him go only to uppercut him and extend his hand at Kenshin.

"_**Divide." **_

Kenshin landed on his feet and drove his knee toward Vali's chest only to have it blocked and pushed down. Kenshin used the momentum to spin and drop his heel on Vali's head.

Kenshin jumped back and panted. Vali got to his feet as his wings glew brightly. "? !" Vali looked back at them. "What? !"

"Heh, looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew there Hakuryuu-Chan." Kenshin said with a weary smirk.

"Oh...dammmmmiiittt! !" Vali roared as his wings exploded obscuring him in a bright light.

"Whew..." Kenshin said. "That was close...I'm not sure how many more unequips and reequips my body could handle." He said to himself

"This...isn't...over..." Vali said walking out from the explosion, sans his wings, but still clad in most of his armor.

"Hahahahaha, you're a reeaaalllly hardy bastard." Kenshin said with another weary smirk.

"How...the hell...do you have so much power? !" Vali shouts.

"Heh." Kenshin pushed himself up. "I've been using Salamander to keep my energy and youki up."

"How? ! All of your power should be divided!" Vali shouts.

"Do you know what the full name of my Sacred Gear is?" Kenshin asked. Vali said nothing in response. "They are called the Four Elements of Creation and Destruction."

"What does that have to do with it?" Vali scowled.

"Everything." Kenshin said. "The Four Elements create life and they can destroy it. All life depends on the four elements around them to survive. Wind to breathe, Earth to live and prosper on, Water to drink, to keep their bodies running and Fire for heat and light. That's just a basic explanation though." Kenshin said. "My Sacred Gear merely gives me the power to control those elements as they run through my body. Wind to speed up, Earth to strengthen my body, Water to heighten my perception and serenity, and Fire to raise my fighting spirit which gives me energy, youki and stamina."

"..." Vali narrowed his eyes at him.

"To assume you can divide the power of the Four Elements coursing though me would be to assume you could divide all life itself, and you simply cannot, your wings just exploded from taking in too much of my own energy. You know it, I know it and most importantly Albion knows it." Kenshin said.

"_Is this true?" Vali thought. _

"_**It is, I cannot divide the Four Elements themselves, just the wielder's base power." Albion said. "It's what made the previous Dragon of the Elements so hard to fight."**_

"We could do this all day and night and you would not be any closer to beating me...not that it wouldn't be fun." Kenshin bluffed with a smirk. "Now. Let's finish this shall we?"

Kenshin assumed a stance with his hand on Kuroi Jigoku's hilt as Vali stepped toward him. "You...now you are most certainly worthy of seeing the Juggernaut Drive."

"_**Don't get carried away Vali, he's been roughing you up pretty good. I don't think you can handle it in your current condition." Albion said. **_

Kenshin lined Kuroi Jigoku with the Gnome's and Undine's power holding it in an iai position. _"Serene Demon's..." _He said as Vali went into a chant. _"Rumbling Decapitation!" _Kenshin said as he appeared in front of Vali slashing Kuroi Jigoku at his neck.

"!" Vail diverted it at the last moment as Kenshin shot past him.

Kenshin straightened his stance as sheathed his sword as cracks appeared on Vali's armor. "It's done." Kenshin said as the armor shattered.

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened. Kenshin turned toward Vali who turned toward him scowling. "Do you want to honestly keep going?" Kenshin asked. "If you do, slap that armor back on so I can break it back off of you."

Before he could the barrier around them shattered and a figure crashed between them. "..." Kenshin narrowed as he saw a man with tan skin, black hair, wearing a gold circlet with red armor with black shoulderguards and baggy pants.

"Bikou, what is it?" Vali asked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"They want you back cause we're gonna go fight the Aesir up north." Bikou said tapping his long quarterstaff against his shoulder.

"I see, it's time for that already is it?" Vali asked.

"Well, look who got lucky." Kenshin said with a snide grin. _"Even though I'm totally referring to myself." He thought._

"Krh..." Vali scowled.

"Eh, this victory's kinda tainted because I picked up where Issei left off, so if you wanna rumble again I'll be waiting." Kenshin said. "Who're you?" He asked Bikou.

"He's a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel said walking up next to Kenshin.

"I thought Buddha was non violent." Kenshin said.

"Basically he's Son Goku from Journey to the West." Azazel said.

"Aaaaaww..." Kenshin moaned in disappointment.

"To think you're a part of the Khaos Brigade..." Azazel said.

"Hahahaha, I do whatever I want whenever I want." Bikou said.

"Well the White Dragon and Son Goku do work well together." Azazel said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Dragon of the Elements, Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou said

"Our next battle will be all the fiercer and I'll get both of you next time." Vali said as Bikou and he sunk into the ground via a teleportation circle.

"...!" Kenshin felt faint. _"What...the fuck?" _

"_You used a lot of power in such a short amount of time." Salamander said. "Your body can only take so much." _

"_Well...good thing I didn't let him use that Juggernaut Drive or whatever it was." Kenshin thought as he fell to the side. _

He was caught by Rias. "Kenshin, are you OK?" Rias asked.

"...Yeah...just used too much power." Kenshin said pushing himself up. He was embraced into Rias' bust. "Nn..."

_"I love it when this part happens!" Issei gushed._

"You're going to suffocate him." Hikari said walking up to them.

"No, I gave him enough room." Rias said. "Um...you are?"

"Tsuki Hikari. I'm Kenshin's mother." Hikari introduced. "You?"

"Rias Gremory." Rias introduced. "I'm Kenshin's fiancee."

"..." Hikari stared at her. "...What?" She finally said.

Kenshin pushed himself off of Rias. "I'll explain later." Kenshin waving her off. Hikari nodded and placed her hand on Kenshin's forehead, charging a small amount of youki into his body. "Thanks." He said getting to his feet.

Later, the school was being restored when Kenshin approached Michael who was a short distance away from Rias and the others with Serafall, Sirzechs and Azazel. "Hey Michael." Kenshin said.

"Hm? What is it Kuro-"

"First off, call me Kenshin. No need for full names here. Second, I'd like to ask you for a favor, would you be able to grant it?" Kenshin asked.

"If it is within my abilities, most certainly." Michael said.

"Would it be possible to allow Xenovia and Asia to pray again?" Kenshin asked.

"? !" Both aforementioned girls gasped at this.

"Hm? I thought you found it comical." Michael said.

"Well a gag does get old after awhile, and they're just gonna keep doing it regardless." Kenshin said. "Issei and I would rather they not get hurt because of it."

Michael turned to Xenovia and Asia. "Xenovia, Asia...answer me this...God does not exist anymore, will you pray nonetheless?" He asked.

"Hai..." Asia said. "Even if the Lord is gone, I would still like to pray."

"Same here. So that I may thank you and the Lord." Xenovia said.

"I would like to ask this of you as well Michael-Sama." Irina said making everyone turn toward her.

"Irina?" Xenovia said.

"I blindly believed you were a traitor...I'm sorry." She said bowing her head.

"Don't, you have nothing to apologize for." Xenovia said.

"And you too Asia-San, I spoke harshly to you as well." Irina said.

"No, d-don't worry about it, OK?" Asia said.

Kenshin chuckled at the three of them. "So, would it be possible?"

"You know, it would be a good sign of peace between us if they could do such." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, they're already friends anyway." Serafall said before wrapping her arms around Kenshin's neck in a nonthreatening manner. "That was a really nice thing of you to request Kenshin-kun!"

"S-Serafall-San!" Kenshin shouts as she yanks him down.

"I thought I told you to call me Levia-tan!" Serafall said swinging him around.

"L-Let me go Levia-tan! I'm still exhausted and sore!" Kenshin complained.

"Ok." Serafall said letting him go, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek and skipping off to find Sona.

"Oh dear...she likes you." Sirzechs said as Michael said he could make Kenshin's request happen.

"Thanks Michael." Kenshin said. "...I get the kiss on the cheek Sirzechs, but...did she also have to pinch my ass?"

"Oh dear...she really likes you." Sirzechs said with a sweatdrop. "You've caught the eye of another Satan."

"...Yaaaay?" Kenshin unsurely said.

"Ufufu..." Kenshin turned to find Sona stroking her chin with a calculative grin.

"Oh fuck no, you are her primary target, that's never changing!" Kenshin snapped.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sona said crossing her arms.

"Levia-tan, Sona-Chan's over here!" Kenshin called out getting Serafall's attention.

"Nn! Onee-Sama! The Dragon of the Elements wants to make out with you!" Sona called out.

"Oh? !" Serafall said with stars in her eyes.

"Aaah? ! W-Well Sona-Chan said she wants to do that girl on girl thing you mentioned before!" Kenshin shouts.

"On my way!" Serafall shouts.

Sona glares at Kenshin. "Oh you bastard." She whispered.

"Hahaha." Kenshin snickered. "Turnabout's fair play, but this is cruel...see ya!" Kenshin as he reached for the Sylph card when Azazel grabbed his wrist. "Hey come on let go!"

"Hey you dug this hole." Azazel said. "I'm just making sure you stay in it."

"What? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Aah, well Serafall, we need to be going." Sirzechs said standing in between them.

"...A..Aww alright.." Serafall said. "Rain check you two."

"Noted." Kenshin and Sona said.

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall teleport away and Azazel let Kenshin go. Kenshin turned to Sona. "Aaah, sorry about that."

"I should apologize as well, the...opportunity was just too good to pass up." Sona said with an embarrassed smile.

"Hahaha, I understand." Kenshin said.

"By the way Kenshin, I'm gonna stick around." Azazel said.

"Ok I'll bite...why?" Kenshin said.

"I'm gonna pay you back by doing something only I can do and remember? I said I can help you achieve a Balance Breaker." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him.

(break)

_The next evening._

"So there you have it, starting today, Hikari Tsuki and I will be the Occult Research Club's official advisers." Azazel said.

"OK, we'll bite..." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"The fuck?" Kenshin finished for her.

"I asked Sirzechs about it and Hikari needs something to do while she's here as your Bishop Kenshin, I mean she's too old to attend school like your Knight and Rook." Azazel said. At Hikari's look he stared at her. "What? All I was saying is that you're not their age."

"Ok..." Hikari said.

"And anyway he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister." Azazel said.

Everyone turned to Sona who was behind them all. "W-Well...if I didn't she threatened...er..begged to come here."

"So you sold everyone out." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well I helped you too. She mentioned several things she wanted to do with you...some of them involving me." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin slumped. "Thank you..." He said.

"By the way, last time we saw you Azazel you were missing an arm." Yukari said.

"Oh this?" Azazel said gesturing toward his left arm. "I made it while researching Sacred Gears. It's a multipurpose arm." He explained as it did several different things including launch off his elbow and flew around the room. "But Sirzechs let me stay here on one condition."

"Fine, tell us what it is after you call off your damn rocket arm!" Miyuki shouts.

"To properly train and develop your Sacred Gears. The Boosted Gear, the Four Elements of Creation and Destruction, the Holy Demonic sword, Forbidden Balor View and Twilight Healing, I'll use what I've found in my research to train you all, so listen up you'll call me Azazel-Sensei from now on." He said.

"OK." Asia, Kiba, Gasper and Issei said, the latter from the mirror.

"No." Kenshin flatly said.

"Fair enough." Azazel said.

"Hang on, I have not approved of this as the President of this club!" Rias huffed.

"Oh right, Sirzechs had a message for you." Azazel said.

"From Onii-Sama?" Rias said.

"He said that from his experience from staying at the Dragon of the Elements' and the Red Dragon Emperor's house he realized how important it is for a master to be close to their family, especially you two." He said pointing at Kenshin.

"Yeah...?" Kenshin said. "Issei and I aren't really getting it."

"Well as an order from Lucifer Sirzechs, all the women of the Occult Research Club, adviser included are to live with Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi and Hyoudou Issei." Azazel declared.

"What? !" Kenshin and Rias shout.

"_Uuuwahahahaaaa!" Issei gushed. "I've died and gone to heaven!"_

The next day everyone was moving in. Akeno was first to walk in. "Kenshin-kun, Akeno's now here by your side." She said embracing him.

"Aaah, g-good to know." Kenshin said as Koneko walked by.

"Tell Issei-Senpai that if he peeks into my room or steals my underwear that I'll kill him." She whispered.

"You just did." Kenshin said

"C-Chief Rias..." Asia said.

"They're my brother's orders, I can't do anything about them." Rias said.

"I suppose I should sleep in Asia's room." Xenovia said walking by.

Kenshin turned his head as his mother and siblings walked up to him. "Thanks for editing that spell again." Rias nodded at him

"So here we are, living together again." Yukari said. "Tell that pervert to stay away from me when I'm in the shower."

Miyuki sprung forward and hugged Kenshin tightly. "It'll be just like old times huh Onii-Chan!"

"Aaaahhahahaha, indeed." Kenshin said with an uneasy smile.

Hikari walked up to them. "So I don't see you for awhile...and you get engaged." Hikari said with a smile.

"S-Sorry, But it's not like I did it just to keep idiots away from her. We've even got a date coming up." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Well good." Hikari said patting him on the shoulder, before embracing him. "...You seem a lot happier Kenshin...I'm glad this world is having such a positive effect on you." She whispered.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said as they pulled away. He turned to Rias as Hikari walked by. "Uh...Rias we've got a problem. Unless we get everyone in here to triple up in bed and I do mean everyone...we do not have enough room."

"I realize this." Rias said. "Well then I guess I'll ask my brother to expand the house." She said.

"OK." Kenshin said with a shrug.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou walked in. "More movers?" Mr Hyoudou asked.

"Aah! Hikari-Chan!" Mrs Hyoudou shouts running up to her. "How have you been? ! Last I heard you were in a car wreck with your husband and children, then Kenshin-kun turns us, followed by Yukari-Chan, and..even little Miyuki-Chan is here!" She gushed.

"U-Ummmm..." Hikari and Miyuki glanced at Kenshin who mouthed 'roll with it.'

"Well..I was in a coma for awhile." Hikari said. "We all were, I guess Ken-Chan and Yukari-Chan were the first to come out of it."

"Oh dear how unfortunate. What about Ryuushin-kun?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked. "I remember you two were crazy about each other."

"?" Hikari stared at her. _"How much does she know?" She wondered. _

"Also in a coma." Kenshin said making Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari stare at him. "They fear he may never come out."

"Oh dear...well let me get some tea for you all!" Mrs. Hyoudou said as she and Mr. Hyoudou went into the kitchen.

"Ken-Chan, why did you say that?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah Onii-Chan, Dad is...dead." Miyuki said hanging her head. "You know as well as we do."

"Because honestly...I wouldn't be surprised if he came back somehow." Kenshin said. "Some of us were dying or dead when we became Devils."

"He...has a point." Yukari said with Rias and Asia nodding.

"Well, you all get settled in, Rias, good luck getting in contact with your brother, I'm gonna go for a walk." Kenshin said.

Kenshin left the house, he started walking only to sense someone familiar up above. "Hm?" He looked around before hopping onto the roofs. It was there that he found Azazel. "Azazel?"

"Oh, heya Kenshin." Azazel waved.

"What're you doin' up here?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh just observing." Azazel said. "Wanting to see how they're settling in."

"Rias is getting in touch with Sirzechs to talk about expanding the house. We're really cramped in there for sleeping space right now." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, I see." Azazel said.

"...Uh...hey listen Azazel." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Azazel said.

"I...want to thank you for helping to protect everyone while we were busy. It means a lot." Kenshin said.

"Hahahahahahaha, don't sweat it kid." Azazel said. "Or should I call you man? I mean chronolog-"

"Don't even go down that road." Kenshin said.

"What? It's not like it makes a damn bit of difference in this world, you're a devil. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are practically immortal from dying of old age." Azazel said. "Hell it wouldn't surprise me if Rias and her peerage, aside from the Red Dragon Emperor are older than they appear."

"Still." Kenshin said.

"So...one Dragon desires power, the other women...and the third desires both." Azazel said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Well, you said it yourself." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I'm already spoken for." Kenshin said. "And by that extent so is Issei."

"_Hahahaha! I'm gonna be married to the Chief!" Issei whooped. _

"_Until it's time to split apart again." Kenshin quipped. _

"_A...Aaawww.." Issei said. _

"_Well...unless they they allow it. You'll just be back in here in an hour or so anyway." Kenshin thought. _

"_Woohoo!" Issei whooped._

"Anyway, it seems even in a godless world...the world just keeps on spinnin'." Azazel said.

Kenshin crossed his arms with a smile. "Yeah, by the way, why didn't you just regrow your arm?"

"I couldn't." Azazel said.

"Oh bull, Kokabiel was able to regrow his after I sliced it off with Kuroi Jigoku." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but typically no one is able to regenerate when a member of the Grigori attacks them." Azazel said. "Not even a member of the Grigori themselves."

"Eh...I guess you have a point." Kenshin said. "But I guess you really just wanted that robot arm."

"Hahaha, no kiddin!" Azazel laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kenshin said hopping back down and continuing his walk.

"_So Kenshin...you can use all the spirits now huh?" Issei said. _

"_Yup." Kenshin thought. "And you got Vali's Divine Dividing...that was nuts!" _

"_Yup." Issei said with a grin. "It kinda sucks that we can only be apart for an hour though." _

"_Yeah...heh just think, if your body wasn't disintegrating and I never came around it'd be you getting all cozy with Rias." Kenshin thought with a grin. _

"_Don't rub it in!" Issei shouts. _

"_Hahahahahaha!" Kenshin mentally laughed. "But honestly Issei, I sensed you doing that while I was fighting Tsukuyomi...and I kinda did sort of the same thing with the Salamander card forcing the finally slot inside me open. Without you...I don't know if I'd have made it out of that fight or not." _

"_Well it's likewise with the fight with Vali, he looked like he was about to upgrade when you were forced to step in." Issei said. _

"_Who knows, that's the benefit of hindsight, you don't have to worry about it if it worked in your favor." Kenshin thought. _

"_Haha, right you are!" Issei laughed. _

Kenshin walked back to the house late in the afternoon to find Rias sitting on the couch. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"My peerage is taking care of summons and Yukari is taking Hikari-San and Miyuki-San out with her to show them the ropes. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou went out." Rias said. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Eh, it was alright...so we're alone." Kenshin said as he joined her on the couch.

"Something tells me we should enjoy it while we can." Rias said with a smile.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed.

"So...when do you want to...go on our date?" Rias asked, glancing away smiling with a light blush.

"..." Kenshin thought about it. "Well...how about after the house has been expanded? It'll give us both time to get ready."

"OK" Rias said. "...Uhm...Kenshin?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"If...we were just two normal people who were getting to know each other...do you think we'd feel the same way about each other that we do now?" Rias asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Is it really that much different from a normal relationship?"

"It is...vastly." Rias said with a sweatdrop.

"Hm...well...that's a hard question to answer, not because of you, because of me." Kenshin said. "If I was a normal person that would mean I didn't experience any of the things I had experienced during my lifetime...I'd be a vastly different person than I am now." Kenshin said.

"Oh..." Rias said. "Of course."

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You worry too much."

"Maybe..." Rias said glancing away. "Say Kenshin. When you said you were in a foul mood before fighting Vali, what did you mean by that? I mean...you got your little sister and mother back, you were still alive, so..." She turned back toward him.

"..." Kenshin leaned back in his spot on the couch. "Because he knows where I am now...that bastard Hottan said he'd send more of his lackeys after me. More people like that Tsukuyomi woman. Except I believe she was his only exorcist type fighter."

"Well that's good at least." Rias said.

"Rias, mages take on a whole different meaning in my world, they're like secret weapons if one can get strong enough with their spells. Some can even bust apart entire armies. Although most were probably done in by Hottan's group, but that's not to suggest he doesn't have ones himself." Kenshin said.

"And that's supposed to intimidate me?" Rias asked. "Some devils, angels and fallen angels can do the same things you're describing."

"I guess you have a point." Kenshin said before looking at the ceiling. "Whenever I'm faced with that guy though...my mind just focuses on a need to destroy him." He said with a sigh.

"He's the one you talked about isn't he? The one that put you in that human metropolis?" Rias asked.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said. "He's responsible for that and so much more." Kenshin said. "I told Sona once that I don't have an ambition and I told Kiba that if someone else was to kill Hottan, I'd be fine with that, but really...I doubt I would." Kenshin said with a sigh. "In a sick sort of way. Killing Hottan is my ambition."

"Because he's responsible for so much of your hardship." Rias said. "Well...if and when that day ever comes...I hope I'm there to help you see it through."

"?" Kenshin stared down at her. _"...Rias?" He thought. _

"..." Rias laid her head on Kenshin's chest.

"...I hope you're there as well." Kenshin said.

Rias closed her eyes and smiled. "...Mmn...I can hear your heart."

"I bet it sounds funny doesn't it?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Kind of, but...I kind of like it." Rias said. "..."

"Rias?" Kenshin said.

"Munya...munya...munya..."

"Is she asleep?" Kenshin wondered. "Huh, and with no stripping this time. Must be an anomaly. Well...I guess I'll follow suit." Kenshin said closing his eyes. _"Oddly enough, I'm half expecting to find Akeno or Asia on the other side of me when I wake up." _

_With that thought Kenshin fell asleep _

(chapter end)

Draconis: And we're finished.

Kenshin &amp; Issei: Another win for the Twin Dragons! Hahahahaha!

Vali: Fuck off!

Draconis: Oh Vali calm down. Now...A review recently brought something to my attention...although it's really been at the back of my mind.

Kenshin: Hm?

Draconis: I haven't been letting Issei have enough screentime.

Kenshin: Ah. (nods)

Issei: So I'm gonna be getting more?

Draconis: Sure, as you took Vali's Divine Dividing I'll attach an ability onto it, everyone should know which one I'm referring to.

Vali: The Soul Division.

Draconis: Yup. Also I guess I should post pairings lists as well just to clear things up.

The pairings are as follows so far.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno and I guess Xenovia.

Issei: Asia and Irina.

Issei: Why does he get one more than me? !

Draconis: I don't know who else to pair with you right at this moment. Besides all three of them have made moves on Kenshin.

Kenshin: He has a point.

Yukari: What about us? (points to herself, Miyuki and Hikari)

Draconis: Hikari, for the time being will be unpaired as I have no idea who to pair her with. You two on the other hand are merely undecided. I mean I could pair one of you with Yuuto and break the arrangement you have with Kenshin.

Kiba: Hm?

Draconis: Will I get a little screwy with the pairings? Well I can't say I won't.

Anyway, it's been fun, I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	14. To Become Lingerie?

Draconis: Not sure what to do with this chapter.

Rias: Hm?

Draconis: Well, I wanna have an interlude chapter between the conference and the next arc and there's only one OVA.

Kenshin: Well there's the date we're supposed to go on.

Draconis: True and I have to unveil how exactly I'm gonna keep Issei out more often this chapter anyway. Now, since I last posted I got two more anonymous reviews. Both concerning relatively the same thing, that being incestuous pairings. One was for it, stating that Yukari should be paired with you Kenshin, as she has been with you through some of the hardest experiences of your life and that it wouldn't make much sense for me to not have her end up with you.

Yukari: All good points.

Draconis: The other one was basically yelling at me to not put incestuous pairings in. So I'll ask you about it. Is it something you'd all be OK with? The two that already reviewed concerning this, don't need to say anything more. I might end up doing it anyway, but I just wanna know what everyone thinks. Also I have a pairing update.

Kenshin: Same as before.

Issei: Asia, Irina and a soon to be introduced character.

Issei: Who is it?

Draconis: You'll see, but just so you know she is busty.

Issei: Woohoo!

Asia: Hmph!

Irina: What? Are mine not big enough for you? (pout)

Issei: Th-That's not what I meant!

Kenshin &amp; Draconis: Idiot.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 14

To Become Lingerie?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"OK, what the hell is that thing?" Kenshin said as he, Rias, Asia and Issei were staring down a monster.

"It looks like a golem of some sort." Rias said.

"It stole my underwear!" Asia whined.

"Nani? !" Issei said with a light blush.

"She ain't kiddin." Kenshin said. "It's got a white bra and panty combo in it's mouth."

"So the rumors we heard were true." Rias asid as a small circle appeared next to her head. "Get ready, we've found it."

"Got it." Kiba said on the other end.

"Get over here on the double." Kenshin said with a black circle next to his head.

"On it Onii-Chan." Miyuki replied.

It fired a beam at Rias and Kenshin who dove out of the way. "It seems to be aiming at you." Kenshin said.

"I see that." Rias said.

Lightning crackled around the golem before fire impacted it's back. "Ara ara...you can't run away now." Akeno said flying up above it with Xenovia. "Be careful Yukari-Chan, it's got Asia-Chan's underwear in it's mouth."

"If I ruin them I'll buy replacements Asia." Yukari called out.

It looked over Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Yukari before thrusting it's left arm at Xenovia who chopped it off with Durandal. Yukari rushed forward and cut it's leg with her nodachi Kazeken.

"Yukari, catch!" Kenshin said throwing his Undine card to her.

"Right!" Yukari said catching the card and activating it as it launched tentacles at all the girls getting them all except Yukari herself. "You missed!" She said dodging every attempt it made to attack her. "You're too slow!"

"Yo Issei, let's dust this fucker." Kenshin said holding Kuroi Jigoku at the ready..

"Right!" Issei said.

"_**Boost!" **_

However before either of them could move on it a figure rushed by and beheaded it. "...Whelp...fucker dusted." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Good job Irina."

"Irina?" Xenovia said as she and the others landed.

The figure removed her hood and sure enough it was Irina. "It's been a little while. Gremory Household Kuroshi Household." Irina said.

Kenshin put his hand to his head. "Back to recon Miyuki. The golem's taken care of."

"Awww." Miyuki pouted.

"So you're after this thing too?" Rias asked as Asia tried to dig her underwear out from the resulting mud spill from the golem's body.

"Well I'm after the person controlling it." Irina said with a shrug.

"..." Kenshin grinned coyly. "He got you didn't he?"

"N-No." Irina said with a blush. "I'm just seeking him out because he's been doing this. He's known as the Legendary Sage."

"I've heard of him before, the church has been trying to find him for years." Xenovia said.

"So that's why you're looking for him?" Issei asked.

"Yes, and also it's nice to see you in your own skin Issei-kun." Irina said. "But I also get to come back and see my home."

"Why don't you just ask Michael if you can be the church's official emissary for the angels in accordance with the treaty?" Yukari asked.

"You know, I think I might." Irina said.

"Anyway, if you're talking about a Legendary Sage, why would he sink to stealing underwear." Rias asked.

"Because he's a sage. All sages are a little loony." Kenshin said.

"Well, you've been dispatched to catch a panty thief, I guess there's not a whole lot to do at the church." Issei said.

"So like usual?" Kenshin drawled.

"_Boom!" Salamander shouts. _

"That's not true, right Irina?" Xenovia asked.

"Ah, w-well, yeah..." Irina said her blush returning.

"Why would they send someone of your caliber though?" Rias asked.

"He pinched her panties." Kenshin quipped.

"N-No! I'm just doing my job and he's an enemy to be defeated!" Irina said.

"Uh huh." Kenshin nodded with a knowing grin.

"Mrrrnnnn." Irina glared comically at him with puffed out cheeks.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered only to get jabbed in the arm by Issei.

"If it's true don't pick on her Kenshin." Issei scolded.

"Oh like you aren't sitting there wishing she's lose the cloak so you can see her free hanging boobs." Kenshin drawled with a smirk.

"Ah! W-Well th-that's beside the point!" Issei said.

"Pervy Issei-kun..." Irina sighed.

"Everyone, Kiba said Gasper and Hikari found a trace of magic matching that golems. Let's go." Rias said.

A few minutes later they arrived at a certain building. "Here?" Issei said. "Really? We killed Viser here...fought Freed here, and now were searching for a Sage here?"

"Well it's where we found the magic from." Hikari said with a shrug. "Must be a popular place.""

"...I like how we're rolling in here with damn near a squadron of devils." Miyuki said with a laugh seeing Kenshin with his whole peerage and Rias with all of hers. They walked in and found a sealed door. Rias applied her magic circle to it and broke the seal. Kenshin pushed the door open.

"No...no traps." Kenshin said. "Security's lax."

"I'll stand guard here." Akeno said.

"Yukari, keep her company." Kenshin said.

"Got it." Yukari said.

"Asia, Yuuto, you should as well, better to be safe than sorry." Rias said.

"Alright." Kiba said.

"Hai." Asia said.

The rest walked inside. "Now, if I were an Ero-Sennin in an abandoned building, how far deep would I hide?" Kenshin wondered.

"Should I start boosting?" Issei asked.

"No, the shout will give us away." Rias said shaking her head.

They eventually came up to a lab where an older gentleman was looking over a black bra. "No good, why would anyone wear something so cheap." He threw it to the side and grabbed a pair of panties. "These however are beautiful. I'll add them in." He said putting the panties away.

"OK...weird..." Kenshin whispered.

"No kidding." Miyuki said.

"Oh great he sent a tiny one in to swipe my underwear." Hikari muttered.

"How can you tell?" Xenovia whispered.

"I recognize my scent coming from in here." Hikari answered. Xenovia nodded.

"Is he the Legendary Sage?" Rias wondered.

"So this is the guy going around collecting underwear." Issei muttered.

"I doubt he's just collecting them, he must be using them for some sort of spell." Rias said.

"A spell...involving lingerie..." Miyuki muttered.

"This world is very strange." Hikari said.

"You two shoulda been here for the breast sucking chimera that grows fruit that increases breast size." Kenshin said. "We killed it."

"Awwww..." Miyuki whined.

"Or how about the Egyptian priest that possessed us?" Issei said.

"Oh the one who got Rias to cosplay as a Egyptian belly dancer, got Asia to kiss us, and made me cram my face into Akeno's chest to get him out of my body? Good times, good times..." Kenshin said.

"Focus." Hikari said.

"Oh! This is a lovely one!" The Sage said holding up another black bra.

"Ah? ! Th-That's-!" Irina gasped.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"Those are hers." Kenshin said.

"N-No, he's just collected an obscene amount is all." Irina said trying to save face.

"You can't lie to our noses, it smells like you." Hikari whispers to Irina.

"Well in any case we can't let him keep this up." Irina said bowing her head.

"Exactly." Rias said as they walked into the lab as he pulled a trunk over to a magic circle and arranged the collections of lingerie intricately.

"Oh, so you're the one who destroyed my monster, what do you want know? Did you come to donate your lingerie for my research?" He asked.

"Wow...you are shameless. Issei take notes." Kenshin said.

"Pfft! I'm not that bad! At least not yet!" Issei laughed.

"Are you insane? How dare you do as you please in the territory of Rias Gremory." Rias said with a glare.

"Wouldn't it technically a community territory, considering there are two other king devils in the area, one of which is standing right next to you." The Sage asked.

"I'm going to beat you into a pulp for what you've done." Xenovia said.

"I'll be taking my things back now." Hikari said with a glare.

"I've been given a warrant for your arrest, I'll bring you in with this Excalibur." Irina said.

"Save your speech about those toys for someone who cares. I used to be a man of the church." The Sage said.

"Well I guess this is slightly better than touching little boys." Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"No way, I hate those guys." The Sage said. "I went about my life, believing it was best to have unconditional faith and love in God whilst suppressing my desires. Until the fateful day that I accidentally touched something so soft and so supple."

"So you tripped and touched some boobs?" Kenshin asked.

"Exactly." The Sage said. "I wondered why God had forbid something so marvelous and why no one had told me about this before? Then, when I could take it no longer, the god of ero appeared before me!"

(twitch!)

Everyone turned to see Kenshin lighting up a smoke. "What? I feel like if I listen to anymore of his story I'm gonna want to get stoned anyway."

"...Anyway...he said...'It is OK to caress boobs, it is alright to take their panties.' Thanks to him I started my experiments and no matter how many insults or threats I received I continued on for my magnum opus, thanks to the god of ero, all of this was possible!"

"Right...and whose funding you by the way. I swear to god if it's Azazel I'm going to..." Hikari said.

"It's someone named Azazel." The Sage said.

"Uuuughhh...Kenshin give me a bottle of wine." Hikari said facepalming.

"Yo." Kenshin said tossing her the bottle, to which she popped the cork and knocked it back.

"Old man! You're not alone, I understand that all too well!" Issei said crying prideful tears.

"Haaahh..." Rias sighed. Kenshin held out his smoke to her.

"Want a hit?" He asked.

"No thank you." Rias said shaking her head.

"Finally I've met another who can show me new obscene ways of ero." Issei said.

"That's great Issei-Senpai!" Gasper cheered.

"Gya-kun, don't take him seriously." Koneko said.

"So you mean to tell me you understand my loneliness and what I really mean?" The Sage asked.

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes as he took another big hit.

"..." Hikari rolled her eyes before taking another long chug.

"I too have a skill that others don't appreciate." Issei said.

"I appreciate it just fine, but you gush so much afterward that it defeats the purpose of even using it." Kenshin said.

"It's called, Dress Break! It can tear off a woman's clothes by touching them." Issei said. "It's fueled by the hopes and dreams of men."

"So it's like Exarmatio if they're not armed?" Miyuki said with an eyeroll.

"Pathetic." The Sage said extending his hands toward Miyuki and Koneko, stripping off the outer layer of their clothes.

"Hey!" Miyuki snapped with a glare. "I'll kill you!" She shouts rushing after him, swinging her quarterstaff wildly only to be held back by Kenshin. "Lemme Go Onii-Chan!"

"Cool it, The room could be bugged with traps." Kenshin said. "Or worse he could rip off your underwear as well."

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Hikari threatened.

"Holy crap! He did that without even touching them!" Issei said with wide eyes.

"That's child's play." He said as a cross shaped glyph appeared in front of him. He looked over at Rias. "Ahh, hers is a purplish color."

"? !" Rias crossed her arms in front of her chest and pelvis.

"The blue haired one is wearing mismatched colors, even if you're in a hurry, you should take time to match your apparel. The woman who threatened my life is wearing jade green, Eeeh? ! The church woman wears nothing!"

"E-Eh? !" Issei said.

"This armor is meant to be worn without underwear, I always wear them otherwise!" Irina protested. The Sage nodded in response.

"You see? I don't even have to touch them to tear off their clothes and and I can see through them." The Sage said.

"And neither of those abilities is gonna stop me from bitch slapping you." Kenshin said.

"My point stands, his power is trivial compared to my own abilities that I pioneered!" The Sage shouts.

"M-My power that I worked so hard to attain, my Dress Break..." Issei said falling to his knees. "It's true, I am weak, but you're just using your strength alone, I'll beat your ass with my spirit!" He said raising back up and pumping his fist upward.

"Haaah, is there nothing we can do with you?" Rias asked.

"I swear he's like a mini Rakan." Hikari muttered.

"Well his spirit is what makes him strong." Azazel said walking up behind them. He ducked as Hikari threw an empty bottle of wine at his head. "Whoa! What the hell Hikari? !"

"What the hell are you doing funding this pervert? !" Hikari shouts with a drunken blush.

"I was hoping he could create something valuable!" Azazel shouts back.

"What is he supposed to create with bras and panties!" Hikari snapped.

"It's science!" Azazel argued.

"No it's perverted!" Hikari shouts.

"Just fuck already!" A shout came from down the hall.

"You stay out of this Yukari!" Azazel shouts.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you ten winged jackass!" Hikari shouts grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him back and forth.

"Kenshin! Help!" Azazel shouts.

"Hey, you dug this hole, I'm just makin' sure you stay in it." Kenshin said with a snide grin.

"That's what I said to you!" Azazel said with a baneful expression.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"...Anyway...I'm shocked you're interested in such experiments Azazel." Rias asid.

"This man is actually the closest to creating the Philosopher's Stone." "Azazel said.

"Really? There's been two whole anime series about that thing and this guy's just gonna make it by cobbling together expensive pairs of lingerie...Ok..." Kenshin said lighting up another smoke.

"No one's gotten this close to making it, I'm hoping to find some sort of clue in this experiment." Azazel said.

"And I think you're just flushing funding money down the toilet." Kenshin said.

"Well still, don't interfere." Azazel said.

"It's only out of sheer morbid curiosity that I won't." Kenshin and Rias said.

The Sage finished arranging the lingerie and moved to the middle of the seal arrangement and went into a chant. The seal lit up and the lingerie floated around him before it died down, nothing happening. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a magazine.

"Is that a spell book?" Xenovia asked.

"Heeeeellllll no." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"It's an ero magazine!" Issei said.

"O' great ero god, I humbly request that you transform me into lingerie!" The Sage shouts.

"Eh?" Kenshin said noticing his smoke was gone. He looked over and saw Miyuki had it, taking a hit.

"Rather than obsessing over boobs all year round I shall become something that gets to hold them all the time, by becoming a brassire, I will become an ero servant!" The Sage declared.

"Like I said Azazel, funding resources...right down the toilet." Kenshin said.

"The Legendary Sage's experiments were so he could physically become lingerie?" Rias asked in disinterest.

"Yes, a former member of the church was doing experiments to becoming lingerie." Irina said.

"So this is what it takes to continue down the ero path, I may be weak now, but I will get to that level one day." Issei declared.

Suddenly the spell cut out. Everyone went silent until Kenshin piped up. "FAIL!"

"Wise Man Sage, do you need another Ero Magazine? ! If so I'll..." Issei was cut off.

"No, I need something more than this." He turned to Rias. "Panties! Show me your panties!"

"Don't you have the ability to see them without me doing anything anyway?" Rias asked in disinterest.

"At this moment I'm focusing on transforming, I can't break my concentration for anything else!" The Sage yelled.

"Fine, here's Gya-kun's." Koneko said lifting up Gasper's skirt.

"Aaagh? ! That's a man!" The Sage yelled as the spell spiraled out of control.

"Cheese it!" Kenshin shouts as they all took off outside the building.

"What the hell is that? !" Hikari shouts.

"That is the result of someone's magic spiraling out of control." Azazel said.

"Either I'm smoking grass laced with shrooms or that's really a giant pair of panties and a bra." Kenshin said with an aghast expression as he looked up.

"Well, this makes it difficult to arrest him Irina." Xenovia said.

"Right, I'll just have to defeat him then." Irina said.

"Defeat me? Don't be ridiculous!" The Sage's voice shouts as a great force shredded all the female's clothes save for Irina who jumped out of the way. They were left in their underwear.

"Aaah? ! Wh-What the? M-My bra is moving on it's own!" Rias said as she and Akeno were pulled toward each other. "Aah! W-Wait, Akeno!"

Xenovia was pulled toward Asia as was Koneko who sandwiched the former nun between them.

"Wh-Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Yukari shouts as she and Hikari were pulled toward Miyuki.

"Uuueeeee! !" Miyuki whined. "This isn't fair! I can't compete with Kaa-Chan and Onee-Chan!"

"S-Sorry Miyuki-Chan!" Hikari said as their chests rubbed together.

"D-Damn! My swords are over there! They were thrown off when my clothes were destroyed!" Yukari cursed.

"...Huh...it's times like this that make me realize how much I miss Chamo." Kenshin said.

"Chamo?" Issei asked.

"Talking ermine, had a penchant for pinching panties and being a general pervert." Kenshin said. "He was Negi's familiar."

"Really?" Issei said. "Huh."

"Aaahn! A-Akeno! What are you doing? !" Rias said as Akeno started rubbing herself against her(Rias )

"Ara ara, this isn't so bad...get a good look Kenshin-kun." Akeno said batting her eyes at Kenshin.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Kenshin stared at the provocative display.

"Ufufufufu, you and Issei-kun look so cute like that!" Akeno giggled.

Kenshin and Issei glanced at each other then around them at the girls before fist bumping. "Quit gawking!" Yukari shouts.

"This is rather annoying." Koneko said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Asia whined.

"What kind of magic is this? !" Xenovia shouts.

"Alright Issei, enough devouring the eye candy." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Haaaahh!" Kiba shouts diving at the sentient lingerie.

"Get real." The Sage said covering Kiba's eyes with a bra.

"Agh? ! Can't see!" Kiba shouts as he crashes into the ground.

"Gotta stop time!" Gasper shouts only to have his eyes covered by panties on his head. "Aaah! I can't stop time like this!"

"Gya-kun is useless." Koneko muttered.

"Waaahh! Koneko-Chan's bullying me!" Gasper whined.

Irina tried to attack only to be stripped completely. "Aah!" She covered herself.

"Oh? It's you..." The Sage said.

"Now you remember?" Irina said with a glare.

"Of course. Yours was the best of them all and served as the base for my magic." The Sage said opening his 'mouth'

"...Alright, I've had enough." Kenshin said rushing forward. "Come on Issei!"

"Right!" Issei said.

"Don't be foolish! I won't let you!" The Sage said forcing the girl's bras, Irina's included to tie their hands together, then forcing them to rush and surround Kenshin and Issei.

"Whoa? !" Kenshin said.

"I'm drowning in boobs!" Issei shouts.

"S-Sorry Issei-San!" Asia said.

"I can't control myself!" Yukari growled in frustration.

"The worst, Issei-Senpai's the worst!" Koneko protested.

"Aaahhnnn! Kenshin-kun don't touch me in a place like this!" Akeno moaned out.

"I'm not touching you!" Kenshin denied. "You're the one who is touching me!"

"He's right! Your boobs are moving on their own!" Issei shouts.

"W-Wow, Kenshin I didn't know you could be so aggressive." Xenovia said with a soft blush "But why are their four hands sometimes at once?"

"Then it's obvious it ain't just me!" Kenshin shouts.

"What are you doing to Xenovia, Issei-kun? !" Irina demanded to know.

"K-Kenshin! I-I'm your mother, you shouldn't be groping me like this!" Hikari said with a soft moan.

"I'm not!" Kenshin said with a dark blush.

"Holy hell...this sensation...Kenshin we've died and gone to heaven!" Issei said.

"You're devils, you can't go there anymore." Azazel said.

"That's it!" Kenshin shouts as a burst of wind knocked all the women on their butts. He rushed toward The Sage and slashed him down the middle.

"Missed!" The Sage shouts.

"Did I?" Kenshin asked. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _He said slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" The Sage roared as he was ripped to pieces, leaving his human form behind as well as the littered underwear he stole.

"Aah? I can move again?" Rias and everyone else wondered.

"Sorry about that." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. "I was not about to let this become a pervert duel."

"Haah, thanks." Yukari said as she removed her bra from her hands and unsealed a change of clothes.

"Eh, he strayed from the path anyway." Issei said. "What's important is not the lingerie, but the boobs!"

"..." Kenshin shot a coin into his skull. "God I've been wanting to do that for awhile. Ow." Kenshin said

The Sage was arrested and prepared to be taken to Heaven to be judged. Irina turned to Rias and the others. "Well my job here is done. I'll have to come back soon."

"Well, we're fixin' to have a lot of room at the Hyoudou household." Kenshin said. "I'm sure Issei would love to have ya."

"Eh?" Irina said with an arched brow.

"Aaah...w-well...we were friends as kids...even if I'm a devil now I'd kinda like to catch up with you sometime." Issei said scratching his cheek. Issei leaned over to Kenshin. "What are you doing Kenshin?" He whispered.

"Trying to get you a girlfriend you idiot." Kenshin whispered back. "Or at least get your foot in the door."

"..." Irina smiled and leaned over, giving Issei a kiss on the cheek. "I'll keep it in mind." She said as she stepped into the teleportation circle and teleported away.

Azazel landed in front of them. "Kenshin, Issei. After you're done looking at your new digs, if they're there tomorrow come to the clubroom. I have something to give you."

"Oooookkkkk..." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Issei shrugged.

Kenshin turned to Issei. "Alright Issei, the hour's just about up."

"I know." Issei said placing his right hand on Kenshin's shoulder, only to be absorbed into Kenshin's body. He started to walk away when Rias stopped him.

"Huh? You want me to what?" Kenshin asked. "Uuuuggghhh...fine..." Kenshin muttered.

"Sorry Kenshin, but we need to get these back to their owners." Rias said gesturing to the discarded underwear.

"From trained hit man to underwear delivery man...how far I've fallen..." Kenshin muttered shaking his head.

Everyone walked away except for Kenshin. "So why are you having Kenshin do that?" Yukari asked.

"I actually need another day or two to get the new house. I wanna surprise him with it." Rias said.

"Oh?" Yukari said. "Well OK then, but I think one of us should stick around. So I'll see you later."

"Alright." Rias said.

"How the hell am I supposed to deliver this many sets of lingerie? I don't know that many scents." Kenshin complained.

"Well, why don't you let me man this place and you go around tomorrow holding a sign saying something like...lost underwear? Go to the Abandoned Building." Kenshin turned to find Yukari and Hikari.

"What are you two doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I figured I'd give you a hand." Yukari said.

"I forgot to find the pair I lost in this heap." Hikari said walking toward the pile of lingerie.

"Well it's still night so..." Kenshin kicked a tree, toppling it and went to work shaving off the excess wood. "Might as well get to work making the sign."

The next day Kenshin was walking around Kuoh holding the sign in question. The girls from the kendo club approached him. "...Did you take them?" One of them asked.

"No, I just happened to come across a large pile of lost lingerie while I was working out last night. I seem to recall a lot of girls having them come up missing." Kenshin said. "Just go to the abandoned building."

"You hang out with those two perverts, how are we to believe you?" Another of them asked.

"Do I look like Matsuda and Motohama to you? !" Kenshin shouts. "If you don't believe me and don't go out there to get them, I'll just sell the left overs to the perverts and make some bank!"

"Eeeeh? ! Come on everyone let's go!" The leader of the kendo club shouts and they all took off.

"...Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"What's this?" Kenshin turned to find Sona and Tsubaki approaching him.

"Defeated a Sage using women's lingerie to become lingerie himself. You two lose any of yours lately?" Kenshin asked.

"Wha? N-No!" Sona shouts with a blush.

"Your nervousness says otherwise." Kenshin said.

"I'm just embarrassed that you even asked!" Sona protested.

"Um...Kaichou I believe he was really asking if we were attacked by the golem...which we were." Tsubaki said.

"Haaah...I know..." Sona said.

"To the Abandoned building is where you'll find them. You know the one." Kenshin said.

"Y-Yes, Thank you." Sona said walking away.

"...Aren't you going to go with her?" Kenshin asked Tsubaki.

"I didn't lose any of my lingerie." Tsubaki said. "Would you like me to send a message out to the rest of the Student Council and ask them to spread the word?"

"Yes that would be great." Kenshin said with a slump of his shoulders.

Tsubaki covered her mouth to silence the few laughs that came out of her and sent the message off. Soon Kenshin arrived at the Occult Research Club and walked into the office. "You know Rias hates you sitting in her chair right?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm the teacher here." Azazel said taking a sip of tea.

"Oh really? What do you teach? Occult Sciences?" Kenshin asked. "Or how to flush funding money down the toilet?"

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Azazel drawled out.

"Nope!" Kenshin said with a laugh. "But for the sake continued communication I'll stop bringing it up."

"Good." Azazel said.

"Now, a few days ago, you mentioned people like us were immune to aging, was that to imply that we're...?" Kenshin asked.

"Ageless? Yeah." Azazel said. "We can choose how we look with enough magical training. Observe." He said as his body aged a good fifty years. "I can look like an old sage...or." He aged down until he was shorter than Kenshin with boyish looks. "A cute as a button child."

Azazel assumed his original form. "Huh. Back home we had candies that aged us. Red for older, blue for younger." Kenshin said.

"So anyone could use them?" Azazel asked.

"Yup, provided you had the moolah." Kenshin said. "I even have some on me." Kenshin tossed him a few vials containing the aforementioned candies.

"Mind if I take 'em?" Azazel asked. "I could reproduce them, even make them better."

"Go for it." Kenshin said.

"Why don't you try it though? You have a lot of magic training from what I've seen." Azazel said.

The door opened and Rias, Akeno and Hikari walked in as Kenshin first went for his younger form. "This is what I looked like when I was ten."

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled.

"Oh my..." Rias said.

"Eh?" Kenshin turned toward them. Hikari had moved away from them and Kenshin couldn't see her as Akeno and Rias dove for him. "Aaah? !"

"Awww you're soooo cute Kenshin-kun!" Akeno gushed rubbing her cheek against his while embracing him tightly.

"I know, right? He's so adorable right now!" Rias gushed as she rubbed her cheek against his left ear.

"You totally set me up!" Kenshin shouts at Azazel as he was sandwiched in between their chests. _"Well...this ain't so bad I guess." Kenshin thought. _

"_No kidding you lucky jerk!" Issei shouts. _

"_We were both getting damn near suffocated by everyone's boobs last night, I don't wanna hear it!" Kenshin thought. _

"Alright girls I want to see the other end of this." Azazel said clapping his hands to get their attention.

Akeno and Rias got off of Kenshin and stood near the desk. Kenshin adjusted his clothes and he aged upward, until he had slightly grayed red hair, moderate stubble and had grown a few more inches than his original form.

"Huh, you look just like you did during the Schismatic War." Hikari said standing against the wall.

"Yeah I kn-...wait you know?" Kenshin asked turning to her.

"Well...soon after you disappeared...Yukari had an emotional breakdown and told me everything." Hikari said. "...I'm sorry you had to go through all of that...especially for my sake." Hikari said glancing away.

Kenshin walked over and embraced his mother. "What's done is done...if I had to do it all over again, after that fateful night...I'd do it."

Hikari smiled. "Thanks Ken-Chan, but thankfully it won't ever come to that."

"?" Rias arched her brow curiously. _"Hm...I'll have to ask Kenshin about this later. All I know so far is what he told me." She thought. _

Kenshin canceled the illusion he used to alter his age and looks. "Ufufu, you looked quite handsome there Kenshin-kun...in a rugged loner kind of way." Akeno complimented.

"Th-Thanks." Kenshin said with an awkward laugh. "So Azazel, you said you had something to give me and Issei? Sorry, but the twenty four hours per Soul Division hasn't passed yet. So I'll have to hang onto Issei's for him."

"That's fine. Here." Azazel said holding out two rings.

Kenshin looked at them for a moment before crying in a very fake fashion. "Oh Azazel, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" He said throwing himself at the Fallen Angel leader wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Aaah! Be serious you idiot!" Azazel snapped.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Hikari laughed pointing at them. "Yes! I was hoping you'd take it that way Kenshin and you did not disappoint!"

"Hmhmhmhm/Ufufufufufu." Rias and Akeno giggled.

"_Nice!" Issei laughed. _

Kenshin pulled himself away and took the rings. "What are these?" He asked.

"Well, if I got them nailed down just right, they should allow Issei to use the Dividing Gear's Soul Division to spend his time outside of your body instead of overshadowing you." Azazel said. "Still the same six to twelve hours, but he won't feel like he's spending his time toiling away waiting for a turn to either overshadow you, or spend a single hour away from you. The time still burns out, but there's more to burn."

"Really?" Kenshin said. "You really like experimenting with Sacred Gears huh?"

"Yup." Azazel said with a grin.

"Well here." Kenshin said tossing him Kuroi Jigoku. "You said you wanted to look at it, now that we're allies, I feel more comfortable letting you do so. Besides it'd be nice to know what Ragnarok made it out of to make it cancel holy magic."

"Sweet." Azazel grinned widely. "Ahhh Kenshin you've made me the happiest man in the world!" He yelled glomping him.

"Aaaah! Get offa me!" Kenshin shouts.

"Pahahahahaha!" Hikari laughed.

"Ufufufufufu/Hmhmhmhmhm." Akeno and Rias giggled.

"Alright, I'll take this and get to work on researching it." Azazel said walking toward the door.

"Hang on." Kenshin said. "When do we start training? I'd like to make progress toward my Balance Breaker ASAP."

"Yeah me too." Issei said as Kenshin held up a mirror.

"Hahaha, soon. It's not really something we can work on diligently here in Kuoh." Azazel said.

"Alright." Kenshin nodded. "Also, when you're not researching the blade, please keep it on you so if something happens you can throw it back to me."

"I'll try to be as quick as I can." Azazel said.

"Alright, for the time being I guess I'll go lounge around." Kenshin said flopping down onto the couch. "No summons so far."

"Well, I guess I'll head home and help clean up." Rias said.

"Ah, Hikari I could use some help researching, could you come with me?" Azazel asked.

"Ah sure." Hikari said walking past him. "I need to issue a request anyway."

"Oh?" Azazel said. "What's that?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Hikari said.

"Well enjoy your nap Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

"Will do Akeno." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The Next Morning._

"_Come on, can I come out yet?" Issei asked as Kenshin got dressed. _

"_No, because I don't think I can trust you not to sabotage my date with Rias." Kenshin thought. _

Rias and Kenshin had decided to just go ahead and have their date early as Rias suggested it. _"So tell me again why you're bothering to dress up?" Issei asked._

"_You don't just go on a date with a high class beauty like her in your usual clothes." Kenshin thought. _

"_...Hikari told you to didn't she?" Issei asked with a grin. _

_Kenshin slumped. "Yeah, she did. She wouldn't let me just go in my usual outfit. Her exact words were...'Kenshin you are planning to marry this woman if you won't dress nicely for her who will you dress nicely for? !'"_

"_Hahahaha!" Issei laughed. _

Kenshin rolled his eyes and looked himself over in the mirror. He wore a black dress shirt with matching black jeans with white ankle socks and white sneakers. His album necklace hanging from his neck. "...Alright Issei let's do this." He said letting Issei take over.

"Alright. _**Dividing Gear." **_Issei invoked as the white Sacred Gear appeared on his right hand. **_"Soul Division!" _**

Kenshin and Issei split apart. "Huh...I don't feel a pull like I did that last two times. Well...I do, but it's not as strong, nowhere near." Kenshin commented.

"Cool. These rings Azazel made really work." Issei said looking at his left hand.

"Good thing your parents are out." Kenshin said. "I don't think I could explain this away."

Issei sweat dropped with a grin. "Yeah."

"Remember, when it's time to recombine switch the ring to the right hand, opposite of mine." Kenshin said.

"So it's like the Torapo Bracelets from Drag-soball?" Issei asked.

"...Yeah..." Kenshin drawled.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head as he sat down. "Huh?" He said seeing a large book on his table.

"What's that?" Issei said.

Kenshin sat on the bed and grabbed the book, looking at it. "Gremory Family Photo Album? When did this get here?" He wondered.

"It must have been while we were asleep." Issei said.

"I think Rias woulda noticed though." Kenshin said opening the book. "Oh? !"

"What's up? Issei said sitting next to him.

"It's what it said it is." Kenshin said. "A family photo album. Look it's a picture of Rias when she was a baby."

"Wow, she looks really cute." Issei gushed.

"I know right, isn't she adorable?" Kenshin asked grinning widely as he flipped the page.

"Ah! Here's one of Chief as a kid. Still cute as a button." Issei said. "Looks like she was just learning how to swim."

"Probably." Kenshin said. "Hey, it looks like here Lord Gremory is giving her a piggy back ride."

"She looks like she's having fun over here." Issei said pointing at one where Rias seemed to be practicing her magic.

The door opened and Rias walked in wearing a red and white stripped sleeveless shirt, and white jeans with white flat dress sandals. "Kenshin, are you ready to...e-eh? !" She stared banefully seeing Kenshin and Issei thumbing through her family's photo album.

"Uh oh." Issei moved out of the way.

Rias charged up to him and reached for it, while Kenshin, being a bit taller than her, held it just out of her reach. "Give that back! How did you even get that? ! That's supposed to be back at my house in the Underworld!"

"It was just sitting here on my table." Kenshin said. "You were really cute in your youth Rias."

"Are you implying I look old? !" Rias accused.

"Not at all." Kenshin grinned. "If anything I'm guessing Sirzechs sent it over."

"Aaaaahh! I'm gonna kill Onii-Sama!" Rias whined.

"Oh Rias, how is it fair that you got to see pictures of my childhood and even Issei's childhood, yet we can't see any of yours?" Kenshin asked.

"It's really embarrassing for the man I'm going to marry to see my nude and frank past!" Rias complained.

"I was a trained hitman before I got here, it was plenty embarrassing for me to have my frank and nude past exposed as well." Kenshin countered with with another grin.

"W...Well, that's true." Rias said. "But give it back!"

"Alright fine." Kenshin said handing the photo album to Rias. "We didn't get that far anyway."

"Good." Rias huffed.

"Shnoink!" Kenshin shouts taking it back.

"Aaaah! Come on Kenshin, please hand it back!" Rias complained.

"Alright here." Kenshin said handing it back to her again. This time she hid it in the closet.

"That was funny." Issei laughed.

"What was that Issei?" Rias asked with a smile that almost promised punishment.

"Nothing!" Issei shouts, sweating bullets.

"Neh heh heh..." Kenshin snickered.

Kenshin and Rias left the room with Issei leaving behind them, staying at the top of the stairs. "Ara Ara...Kenshin-kun you look so handsome." Akeno said subtly licking her lips.

"Akeno, you promised..." Rias said with a slight glare.

"I know I know..." Akeno shrugged with a smile. "Excuse me for observing."

"Those clothes don't really suit you." Xenovia commented.

"Well I'm not going to fight...at least I hope not." Kenshin said.

"Have fun you two." Koneko said with her usual stoicism.

"So you're going on a date huh Onii-Chan? It has to have been awhile since your last one!" Miyuki said with a grin.

"And?" Kenshin asked only to not get an answer.

"So you decided to take my advice and dress up, huh?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"Well gee Mom, it was either do it ASAP or have you berate me some more." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry I'm just really comfortable in my usual outfit."

"Ugh...if you could you'd be buried in that outfit." Hikari said with a sigh. "Hm?" She looked at his face before licking her thumb and rubbing Kenshin's left cheek. "You got a spot right here."

"Aaah, come on Mom." Kenshin complained.

"Hmhmhm." Rias giggled.

"Um...Chief...can I come too?" Asia asked.

"Huh? N-No, this is my date with Kenshin." Rias said.

"N-No...I don't want to date Kenshin-San." Asia said.

Kenshin blinked. "Then...?"

"N-No! I-I want to bring Issei-San along with!" Asia said.

"Eh? !" Issei yelled with a blush.

"Wait...you were never interested in Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"I-I always saw Kenshin-San as an older brother. Th-The one...I-I liked the most was...I-Issei-San." Asia said with a scarlet blush.

"...Hahahahahaha! You mean all this time you were laying in the bed with us, it was to be with Issei, not Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Y-Yes." Asia said.

"Well...what do you say Rias? Want to make it a double date?" Kenshin asked.

"...Sure, why not. After all I'll still have you to myself." Rias said with a smile.

Issei walked down the stairs only to have his wrist grabbed by Yukari. "Y-Yukari? Y-You aren't gonna come out as liking me either are you?"

"Hell no!" Yukari snapped. "Just you and Kenshin come with me, I need to do something with your image in particular Issei."

"Oh." Issei said. The two followed Yukari into a separate room.

"Yeheheheheh...I can't believe you thought Yukari was gonna confess to crushing on you. Through the entire time I've known her she's only gotten really close with two men. Our Father and me." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Aaaahh. An Ice Queen eh?" Issei said. "I'll try my hand at melting that ice."

"Issei." Yukari said.

"Eh?" Issei said.

"Shut up before I punch you." Yukari said.

"A-Alright." Issei slumped.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

They stopped and Yukari held her hand in front of Issei, a magic circle appearing in front of her. "Stand still." Yukari said.

"OK." Issei said.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"Trying to change the perception of his image. I just have to blanket all of Kuoh except for this house and anyone with more than human levels of mana." Yukari said. "Even if it's an iota over slightly."

"Oh? Do you need a hand?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah, it's pretty simple when you take all the devils out of the equation." Yukari said. "Not even a drag on my reserves."

"Then why did you call me back here?" Kenshin asked.

Little did Kenshin know, Rias was clinging to the wall near them. Yukari however knew she was there. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." Yukari said.

"OK?" Kenshin said.

"It seems like you rushed into this engagement." Yukari said. "I mean I know you wanted to protect her from any future omiais, I get that, but I refuse to believe you made the decision based on love."

"..." Rias narrowed her eyes hearing this.

"So what if I didn't." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "I doubt she fully loves me either. That's why the provision was put into the treaty that only Rias and I can break the engagement. If it turns out we don't then bam, the engagement between us is annulled. Now what do you want to ask?"

"You loved Negi. It showed in a lot of ways. Mainly the comment you made that when you were around her, you felt at peace despite all of the pain in your life." Yukari said. "My question is...does Rias inspire that same feeling?"

"..." Rias looked down. _"This Negi person...was that important to him?" She thought. "That despite all he'd been through...he could feel peace? I...I can't compete with that!" _

"..." Kenshin sighed. "Yukari, you ask that like they're both the same type of person."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, Negi inspired a feeling of peace in a painful time, but so did you, so did Miyuki and so did Mom and Dad." Kenshin said. "Also, at one time Negi tried to drastically become more like you to be with me. Rias wouldn't do that, because she's a lot more confident in herself than Negi was in herself when I knew her. As for the feeling of peace. No she kinda doesn't, but the fact is, she doesn't have to. I mean for once, I have a semi normal life...we have a semi normal life, and I really enjoy her company. Isn't that enough?"

Yukari nodded and closed her eyes with a smile. "Alright. It's obvious you care about her a great deal since you got defensive over her, so I'll accept that."

"Wow Kenshin, you care about Chief a lot, no wonder she likes you so much." Issei said.

"_..It's true...he does..and I do..." Rias thought with a smile as she backed away from her vantage point. _

Yukari lowered her hands. "Alright, I'm done. You should look different to everyone else. I've applied the illusion to your body so it will run off your mana."

"What do I look like to everyone else?" Issei asked.

"Uhm...well I kinda just mashed yours and Kiba's looks together." Yukari said.

"Sweeet." Issei said with a grin. Yukari shook her head at him and left.

The three of them walked back into the front room and Yukari walked away. "Done." She said.

"He doesn't look any different." Asia said with a curious expression.

"I instead just spread the illusion across all non devils in Kuoh and applied it to his body so it'd run off his mana." Yukari said. "Everyone else will just see a fusion of him and Kiba."

"Me?" Kiba said with a curious blink.

"Well do you two want some time to get changed?" Rias asked. "Kenshin and I can wait."

"Uhm...I think my parents might have put all my clothes in storage, all I have is this outfit." Issei said gesturing toward the outfit which he wore on his first date.

"I'll just wear this." Asia said gesturing to her nun's outfit, only it lacked any references to the church or God now. "I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"If you want." Rias said.

The group of four left the house and walked around Kuoh. Rias and Asia walked up front. "You should have told me you were interested in Issei, Asia. I wouldn't have acted as hostile if I knew." Rias said with a smile.

"Aah, s-sorry." Asia said with a nervous smile. "I...I just didn't know how to put it into words."

"Well you have my full support." Rias said patting her on the back.

"Th-Thank you Rias-oneesama!" Asia said before covering her mouth with a blush.

"...Hmhmhm..." Rias pet her head in response.

Meanwhile the guys hung in the back. "So Issei, hows it feel to not be single anymore?" Kenshin asked.

"Great! But you got Chief whose got bigger boobs." Issei said at Kenshin's look he raised his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm a boob man."

"That much is obvious." Kenshin drawled. "But don't whine about that. You said yourself that Asia's still growing...so..." Kenshin's eyes became large black dots as he grinned. "She could grow bigger than even Akeno, whose bigger than Rias."

"R-Really? !" Issei shouts.

"Dunno." Kenshin shrugged. "To know that, I'd had to have known her mother and maybe her grandmother, to see if it runs in the family and even then it wouldn't be exact."

"Hey you two get up here, you're supposed to walk with us, not behind us." Rias asid.

"Sorry, Kenshin insisted we hang back here to check you two out!" Issei said as they caught up with the girls.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Kenshin said holding his hands up.

"I-I don't know what that means, but I can't help feeling that it's embarrassing." Asia blushed.

"I just hope your eyes weren't wandering." Rias said with a giggle.

"Not at all." Kenshin said with a grin. Rias nodded and took his hand, facing forward. Kenshin bent backward slightly and turned to Issei and mouthed. 'Nice try you dick.'

Issei mouthed back with a shrug. 'It was worth a shot.'

"So, what do we do first?" Rias asked.

"Well...has anyone eaten yet?" Kenshin asked.

"No, No, Nope." Rias, Asia and Issei said.

"Then let's go grab a bite to eat." Kenshin said.

"How about that place you took me to after I found out you were a devil Issei-San?" Asia asked.

Issei tilted his head curiously. "That outdoor burger joint?"

"What do you think Rias?" Kenshin asked.

"Why not? I'm not feeling like anything fancy today." Rias answered.

"Alright. Issei lead the way. I was training when you took her there." Kenshin said.

Issei led the three of them to the place in question, sat and ordered their food. The ladies ordered smaller portions of what the guys ordered. "So, seeing as we're all out here. Why don't we get to know each other a bit better?" Kenshin asked.

"OK...Uhm...what's everyone's birthday?" Asia asked.

"April the Ninth." Rias answered.

"Oh wow really? Mine is a week later." Issei said. "The Sixteenth."

"Mine's May the Eleventh." Asia answered for herself.

"Mine and by extension Yukari's is June the Twelfth." Kenshin answered. "By the way Asia."

"Eh? Wh-What?" Asia said.

"Before you came here to Japan...were you born in Italy?" Kenshin asked.

"Why do you ask that Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Well her last name sounds Italian...in fact my Italian's rough, but I believe Argento translates to Silver." Kenshin answered.

"Yes, Before I was picked up by the church for my healing ability, I was raised in an orphanage in Italy." Asia answered.

"What about you Kenshin? What nationality do you identify as?" Rias asked.

"Martian." Kenshin answered with a grin.

"E-Eh? !" Asia gasped.

Issei clocked Kenshin over the head. "Be serious you idiot!"

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "I dunno, Japanese or Welsh I guess. I spent a lot of time in both Japan and Wales."

"Welsh? But Issei has the Welsh Dragon." Rias said.

"I thought it was the Red Dragon." Kenshin said.

"It's also called the Welsh Dragon." Rias said.

"So what? Is Albion the English Dragon or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Actually yes." Rias said.

"...And what am I? The Martian Dragon? The Japanese Dragon?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't think we've come up with a name for you other than Dragon of the Elements." Rias said.

"Ah." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Well, how about this for a question. How about likes, dislikes and a dream for the future?" Rias asked.

"Anything that's obvious need not be said. So fighting is out for me, and Issei you don't need to say 'Boobs'" Kenshin said. "Um...Asia you go."

"Heh? U-Um well." Asia thought about it. "Likes and Dislikes...uhm...well I don't really dislike anything."

"OK, Likes? It could be anything." Kenshin said. "Color, activity, place, person."

"Oh, well my favorite color is white. I enjoy praying and I like going to school and meeting new friends. My favorite people are my friends, most of all Issei-San." Asia said with a smile. "As for a dream for the future...well...I hadn't really thought of it."

"Eheheheheheh..." Issei laughed awkwardly.

"Issei why don't you go?" Rias said.

"Oh! Uhm well...my favorite color is red. An activity would probably have been peeping and reading ero magazines or reading manga or watching anime. Dislikes? Assholes who try to hurt my friends. My favorite place...eh I didn't really have one. My favorite person? Any cute or beautiful woman!" He said with a grin. "My dream is to become a harem king!" He declared.

"So craven you are." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well I guess we wouldn't have him any other way." Rias said with a smile.

"Aaaww Chief!" Issei cried comically, diving for her only to get haymakered by Kenshin.

"Back off my date." Kenshin said with a simple tone.

"Aaah, Kenshin-San!" Asia whined.

"What? I raised my closed hand and he ran into it." Kenshin said. "That's all that happened I swear."

"Kenshin, why don't you go?" Rias asked.

"Hmm...likes..." Kenshin stroked his chin. "Well my favorite color is purple. I know, weird considering I have nothing purple on me. Activities? Well I guess that would be training, reading and lounging around." Everyone sweatdropped at the last one. "Dislikes? Having to ignore a heat cycle and fools who try to control everything." Rias blushes at the first one. "Place? Wherever I can lay my head and rest. Person? Oh man, there's so many choices. Hell I'm on a date with one of 'em right now." "My Dream for the future...well it used to be to one day be able to live a peaceful life, but now I dunno."

Everyone shared a laugh at how blunt he made it. "Alright, Chief you're the only one whose not said anything." Issei said.

"Right Right." Rias said. "Well. I suppose my favorite color would also be red. My favorite activity would probably be playing chess. My dislikes. Anyone who tries to hurt my family and tries to get all cozy with me in spite of the fact that I hate them."

"_Still mad about Raiser eh?" Kenshin thought with a sweatdrop and a grin. _

"My favorite place would actually be here in Kuoh, where I'm actually treated as a person instead of an heiress, my favorite people would be my family and friends...and the man who is to become my groom." She added with a blush glancing away.

"_Wow...now I feel like crap for not saying she was my favorite person of all." Kenshin thought with a bit of a blush of his own. _

"_Well to be fair she kinda did the same thing you did." Sylph said. _

Their orders arrived and they ate. "...Aaah. I feel better now." Kenshin said holding a toothpick between his lips.

"Were you hungry Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be the only one getting something to eat." Kenshin said. "I already paid for the meals when I went to go get drinks earlier."

"Really? I could have helped." Rias offered.

"Nah, I think Kenshin still has some money that he swiped from Raiser." Issei said.

"Swiped?" Asia said.

"Don't worry about it Asia." Issei said with a wincing grin.

"What he was doing with 100,000 yen on him I'll never know." Kenshin said.

"EEEH? !" Issei said. "You got that much? !"

"I'm a very good pickpocketer." Kenshin said with a grin.

"How did you pull that off?" Rias asked.

"Huh...Issei you got a wallet on you or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"Well step back a bit and walk toward me." Kenshin said. "Now granted Raiser's Queen Yubeluna was with him so I already knew his name as she had mentioned it. I'll just be demonstrating what happened, so I'll call you by his name."

"OK." Issei said doing as asked.

Kenshin and Issei walked over to each other when the former's eyes widened. "Holy shit Raiser is that you man? !" He stepped up to Issei and took his hand clapping it together with his own before bringing him into a one armed hug, before giving him a series of overly familiar embraces that let his hands go everywhere. "Shit I ain't seen you in so long dude!"

Issei finally pushed him away. "Do I fuckin' know you? !"

"Ah shit, you don't remember me? We went to the academy together man!" Kenshin said with a mock hurt expression.

"I was home schooled you jackass!" Issei shouts.

"Ah...shit musta been a different person named Raiser, sorry for troubling you." Kenshin said walking past Issei. Getting out of character Kenshin said. "Check your wallet."

Issei took out his wallet to see that it was cleaned out. "EH? ! I had five thousand yen in there!" He turned to see Kenshin fanning himself with yen notes.

"By the time he realized I had robbed him blind, I was long gone." Kenshin said with a grin as he handed Issei his money back. "Good playing as Raiser, that's almost exactly what happened."

"What else happened?" Rias asked.

"He threatened to roast me." Kenshin said. "He must have sensed that I had magic in me. Like he'd have been able to pull it off." He said with a snort.

"Hey, how about we go over here?" Asia asked pointing at the game center.

"OK." Rias said.

They walked toward it, this time Asia and Issei walked in the front and Rias and Kenshin hung in the back. "I like how we're basically doing what Asia wants." Kenshin said with an amused grin.

"Well...it does give us a sort of plan to go by." Rias said. "If it was just us...we probably would have just walked around town. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just nice to go with a plan as well."

"True." Kenshin said. They walked into the game corner and Asia walked over to the prize grabber machine. Kenshin chuckled seeing her gush over the plushies.

"She really likes those things doesn't she?" Rias asked with a smile as Issei walked over and tried to win one for her.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "Hey Issei, if you need some extra spending cash, I'm good for a loan."

"What would I be putting up for collateral?" Issei asked.

"Nothing, you'd just owe me a favor." Kenshin said.

"I'm good." Issei said.

Kenshin nods and turns to Rias. "See anything you wanna do?"

"No, but I see something I don't want to be near." Rias said moving behind him as a man in a camel suit walked by.

Kenshin felt her shivering. "...Rias? Are you...scared of camels?" He felt her head against his back move up and down. "...Pff..."

"It's not funny!" Rias whined.

"You're right, it's hilarious!" Kenshin teased. "Oooohohohohooo!" Rias glared at him and jabbed him in the arm. "Oh Rias, calm down I'm just teasing you." He said still laughing.

"Mrrrnnn..." Rias pouted, still glaring at him. Kenshin used this moment to kiss her on the cheek. Any anger she might have been feeling at that point went away. "Aaah...I can't stay mad at you."

"Good." Kenshin grinned.

"Aaah damn it, you stupid claw!" Issei shouts.

"C-Calm down Issei-San, it's not that important." Asia said with a wincing smile.

"I know that, but I wanna give your Ratchu doll a friend." Issei said.

Kenshin and Rias shook their heads at how eager Issei was being. "You know...I'm really glad we fought Vali." Kenshin said. "It gave Issei the chance to live his own life ya know?"

"Well...everyone still thinks he's dead." Rias said.

"I know." Kenshin said.

"Hah...if only I had gotten there sooner I could have saved him." Rias said.

"Yeah, but at the same time I'd be dead." Kenshin said. "We're both Kings, High Class devils. I don't think you'd have been able to reincarnate both of us separately."

"Good point." Rias nodded. "...Say Kenshin."

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Yesterday, when you and Hikari-San had that moment, what was that all about?" Rias asked.

"..." Kenshin stared ahead.

"...I'm sorry for asking." Rias said.

"Well, look at it this way. I didn't just go back to my present time after that fateful night I told you about." Kenshin said.

"I see." Rias said. "So you mentored your mother when she was growing up."

Kenshin nodded. "That I did...I was actually on my way back to my original time when Sirzechs brought me here so my internal clock could have been turning back to what it was at that point. There's obviously more to it than that, but I don't feel like going into it."

"I understand. You'll open up more about it when you're ready." Rias said with a smile.

"_Well, that's one thing you have over Negi." Kenshin thought with a smile of his own. "You let my matters be my matters." _

Rias looked to her left. "Hey Kenshin, what's this?"

Kenshin followed her line of sight and saw that she was looking at the photo booth. "Ah, that's a photo booth. You step inside, with or without someone and pay to have your picture taken. Well multiple ones anyway depending on how much you pay."

"Oh." Rias said.

"Wanna take a few?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Rias said as she pulled him toward the photo booth.

"Eh? Where'd Chief and Kenshin go?" Issei said looking around.

"Um, I think they went in there." Asia said pointing at the photo booth.

"Oh. Well I still have some money left, wanna play some games?" Issei asked.

"Sure!" Asia said with a bright smile.

Meanwhile in the picture booth Kenshin looked at the timer as it didn't move. "Alright, it seems this one has a timer starting when you press the button, so we have time to pose." Kenshin said.

"Well, let's just take a couple of normal ones first." Rias suggested.

"Alright." Kenshin said. They stood next to each other smiling as Kenshin pressed the button and the picture was taken. They moved closer wrapping an arm around each other and another picture was taken.

"OK, move behind me." Rias instructed. Kenshin nodded and stepped behind her, leaned forward, setting his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "There you go." She said placing her left hand on the back of his neck. They both glanced at each other smiling as the camera went off.

"Hmm...wanna take an overly expressive picture?" Kenshin asked.

"Well something like that." Rias said nodding at him.

As the timer counted down Rias flashed two peace signs, sticking her tongue smiling while winking. While Kenshin on the other hand, raised his hands over her head, sticking his bottom jaw out, crossing his eyes, his body tilted to one side.

When Rias saw the picture she burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You look so goofy!"

"Heheheheh, that's what I was going for." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Hmhmhm." Rias giggled.

Kenshin smiled hearing her do so. "You have a really nice laugh Rias."

"Aah...th-thanks." Rias said with a smile, her cheeks tinting a slight shade of pink.

"Well, we got one more picture, wann-" Kenshin was cut off by Rias pressing the button and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "Mm?"

"Mmmn..." Rias moaned softly into the kiss as the picture was taken.

(click)

"..." Neither one noticed the camera shutter clicking, too engrossed in each other to care. Kenshin nibbled gently on the Gremory Heiress' bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth. In that instance Kenshin's tongue slithered into her mouth, pushing gently against her own.

"Mm...Mm..haa..." Rias moaned and gasped into his mouth, not to be out done, she started pressing her tongue against Kenshin's own. She hummed curiously as Kenshin drew his tongue back into his mouth, their lips still connected. She moved her tongue into his mouth only for Kenshin to clamp his lips down on it and suck gently. "Mmm!" She moaned loudly, holding him tightly, her breasts rubbing against his chest. His hands resting on her hips, caressing them softly. Kenshin released his hold on her tongue and they finally parted lips. "Haaa...haaa..." Very visible, steamy pants escaped Rias' lips as a dark streak of red was painted across her face. "...Wow..."

"..." Kenshin leaned in and pecked her on lips one more time before pulling away again. "What was that about? I don't recall doing anything that warranted a kiss."

"You didn't have to...I just like kissing you." Rias said laying her head on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Hmhmhmhm..." Kenshin chuckled warmly. "Well, do as you please then my dear fiancee." Kenshin took the reel of photo stamps out of the machine. "I'm gonna send one of these back to Sirzechs, so he can give them to your parents."

"Really? Which one?" Rias asked.

"Probably the second or the third one." Kenshin said. "The fifth one can be our little secret."

Rias giggled at this. "OK.."

Kenshin puts the pictures into his album necklace. "I'll look into having these developed and give you one of each then." Kenshin said. Rias nodded and they walked toward the arcade games section to see Issei being harassed by Matsuda and Motohama. "...?" Rias arched her brow curiously.

"Issei's pervert friends." Kenshin answered her unasked question. "Although they don't recognize him"

"Ah." Rias nodded.

"You goddamned pretty boy, why are you hanging out with Asia-Chan!" Matsuda shouts.

"Aaah, u-uhm..." Asia blushed.

"Well, I'm kind of on a date." Issei answered.

"You bastard!" Motohama cursed. "You're on a date with Asia-Chan? !"

"Ahem..." Kenshin said making them both freeze in place for a second.

They turned to find Kenshin and Rias, holding hands, the former with a blank look while the latter seemed curious. They forget their fear seeing the slight PDA between the two and charge Kenshin blindly. "You bastard!"

Kenshin let Rias' hand go and stepped forward ducking under their punches and clotheslining them. "How many times are we gonna have to go through this Matsuda? Motohama?" Kenshin asked. "I'd like you two a lot more if you two didn't make such a habit out of annoying me."

"Y-You're actually dating Rias-Senpai?" Motohama groaned.

"I am, what's it matter to you?" Kenshin said.

The two perverts got up and pointed at Issei. "Then who is this asshole? ! He keeps claiming his name is Issei!" Matsuda shouts.

Kenshin facepalmed and glared at Issei who had the decency to look sheepish. "His name is Issei, It's not that uncommon of a name you idiots."

"...Oh." Matsuda and Motohama both said. "Well...he kinda looks like our old friend Issei Hyoudou...and well...I...guess we just fell into our old routine." Motohama said glancing away.

"Yeah...it's been awhile since he died...I guess we just didn't realize how badly we actually missed that idiot." Matsuda said with a sigh.

"..." Kenshin stared at the two before Issei slapped the two on the back. They rounded on him.

"Well, I'm not trying to take his place or anything, but why don't we hang out sometime? My buddy Kenshin here has told me that this other Issei was quite Ero, Well, I'm quite ero myself, so..." Issei said.

"It'd be like he never left! Thanks dude!" Motohama said jabbing him the arm.

"Sure, we'll see you around!" Matsuda said as the two took off.

Kenshin, Asia, and Rias all sweatdropped. "Well...do I have to try and re-enroll you to the academy?" Rias asked.

"Nah, going would just eat up my time." Issei said with a shrug. "Besides I do pay attention when Kenshin goes anyway, It's not like there's much to do in there anyway besides try and perv on the spirits." The three nodded, figuring it was for the best.

Until Kenshin caught what he said at the end. "Wait, perv on the spirits?"

"Which I will never do again!" Issei cried out. "Sylph's too playful, Gnome's too silent to get a read on, Undine dunked me in water several times and Salamander burned my ass!"

"...Pahahahahahahaha! !" Kenshin threw his head back and laughed. "Oh god! What the hell Issei? ! Does your perversion know no bounds? They're literal forces of nature with the looks and feelings of women, are you insane? !"

"I know that!" Issei snapped. "And no I'm not!"

"Well, what are you two gonna do?" Rias asked.

"Probably walk around town." Issei said.

"Humm...I guess we'll head on home then?" Rias said.

"We will?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, we're a little ways from the Hyoudou Residence. Besides, we should spend some time alone with our dates, shouldn't we?" Rias asked.

"Sure, I guess." Kenshin said. "Well, I guess we'll see you later, Issei, Asia."

"I'll try not to stay out too long." Issei said.

"Have fun Rias-oneesama." Asia said.

"Take your time you two." Rias said waving them off before leaving the game corner with Kenshin.

"We're already going home?" Kenshin asked. "We've not really done anything."

"I believe sometimes you don't have to do a lot on a date. Spending time together will suffice." Rias said wrapping her arms around his, making sure to wedge his arm between her breasts.

"...Well if you say so." Kenshin said glancing away.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Rias asked.

"Well..." He thought about it before realizing that he didn't exactly know a whole lot about Kuoh. "No...I guess not. I gotta get around town more."

"Hmhmhm." Rias giggled. "It's quite alright for now. Just being alone with you like this is enough."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." He said leaning his head downward, setting it gently on hers as she set her head on his shoulder.

"Kenshin." Rias said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Thank you...for today...It's been really nice to spend time with you, that wasn't related to anything we usually do." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin smiled. "You're welcome, and there will be more."

"..." Rias closed her eyes and smiled. "I know there will be." She said.

"Say, when we get home, hows bout we break out the chess table and have another match eh?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, It's been awhile since I've beaten you." Rias taunted.

"Oh it's on now." Kenshin said with a grin.

Meanwhile Asia and Issei walked down a street. Asia was still nervously trying to reach for Issei's hand. _"Aaahh...I want to hold Issei-San's hand like Rias-Oneesama was doing with Kenshin-San, but I'm so nervous!" She thought. _

"Hey, Asia." Issei said.

"Heh? !" Asia yelped. "Aa-aaah...y-yes?" She said.

"Why did you want to date me?" Issei asked. "I mean...uh...don't get me wrong, I'm glad you like me enough, but...I'm a little confused."

"Well...you're a really nice person Issei-San. You really care about me." Asia said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, but so does Kenshin and you said he's like a brother." Issei said. "What makes us different?"

"Well, Kenshin really does feel like a brother to me. Always giving advice or a helping hand, but not giving any outward sign that he'd be interested in someone like me...well not that I'd see it anyway." Asia answered.

"And?" Issei said.

"Well you on the other hand, when ever we talk I feel like you genuinely want to be with me. You're...really affectionate and you really care about me Issei-San." Asia said with a bright smile.

"Asia!" Issei cried out happily embracing her.

"E-Eh? ! I-Issei-San!" Asia squeaked.

Issei pulled away after a moment. "S-Sorry...it's just with most of the girls flocking to Kenshin, it's nice to have one that likes me over him." Issei said with an awkward grin.

"...Hahahahaha." Asia laughed. "O-Ok."

"So, Kenshin really just feels brotherly to you?" Issei asked.

"Hai...and even if I did have feelings like that for him...I can't compete with Rias-oneesama, Akeno-San and Xenovia-San anyway." Asia said crying comically.

"Aaah." Issei patted her on the back. "I'm sure you'll grow into your body Asia, just try not to worry about it until then."

"Th-Thank you Issei-San, that's really nice of you." Asia said with a giggle

"Well come on, let's go find something else to do, one advantage I have over Kenshin is that I know Kuoh's layout well." Issei said grabbing her hand and jogging ahead.

"A-Ah! I-Issei-San!" Asia said with a blush. _"I-I'm actually holding his hand. I'm so happy!" She thought as the proceeded throughout Kuoh to continue their date._

_(chapter end)_

Kenshin: This one took a bit longer than you'd like.

Draconis: Well I'm splitting time between two male leads now, so writing up the chapters is gonna take longer than it would previously.

Kenshin: (shrugs) True

Rias: Checkmate

Kenshin: Aaah damn it!

Rias: Hmhmhm.

Issei: Woohoo! I got a girlfriend!

Asia: (Blushes) U-Uhmm...

Draconis: Anyway, should I allow incest pairings in this story? Let me know, even if it's just a yes or no. See you all later

Draconis678 out


	15. Let's go to the Underworld!

Draconis: Hmm...

Rias: What is it Draconis-San?

Draconis: Oh nothing, just still wondering when the first lemon should be.

Kenshin: Dude you're really putting a lot of thought into this.

Draconis: Only because I'm sort of writing you as a ticking time bomb of lust every time you miss a heat cycle, it's gonna start getting absurd for me to keep putting it off.

Kenshin: Eh, good point.

Yukari: (pokes Draconis' shoulder)

Draconis: Huh?

Yukari: The poll.

Draconis: Oh! Right. Poll update, So far five people say go for it, while the same one as when we started says no. I'll keep the poll open for the next few chapters as I do not have anything in mind for the one pair I have in mind at the moment.

Azazel: Just gonna let Yukari stew huh? (whacked over the head by Kazeken) Hey!

Yukari: (whistles innocently)

Hikari: (holding Kazeken while looking up at the ceiling)

Azazel: Whatever

Draconis: Anyway.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 15

Let's Go to the Underworld!

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin was laying in his bed. _"So...Summer's here...and I can't move to begin my training regimen this morning...also something seems vastly different about this room, I can't put my finger on it." _

Rias and Asia were laying at his sides. _"Now this wouldn't be a problem usually." Kenshin thought. "I've gotten pretty good at getting out of bed without waking Rias and Asia, the latter of whom is laying with me to be with Issei, but it feels like someone was weighing me down." He thought. _

This presence made themselves known as a head of long dark hair emerged from under the blanket. Un done from it's usual ponytail. It was Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's Queen and one of four or five girls that were vying for his affections. He didn't know if Serafall Leviathan was just screwing with him sometimes or if she was being serious. Thank goodness Issei was currently asleep, who knows how he'd react in this situation. (A/N: Except everyone who reads or watches Highschool DxD.)

"Ufufu, good morning Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

"...Uhm...Good Morning Akeno." Kenshin greeted before letting his eyes wander. She wore a white yukata that was paper thin. "That's a nice look for you...uh with your hair down I mean."

"Oh? Is it? I'm glad you like it." Akeno said leaning downward.

Her body, while not as hot as Kenshin's was on a regular basis, was still quite warm, and what's more, her scent overpowered his senses. _"Un...unholy...crap..." He thought. _

(chuu)

"!" Kenshin let out a quiet, surprised gasp feeling Akeno's lips pressing against his neck as she tightly embraced him. "A-Are you nuts? Rias is right there." He warned.

"I know...isn't it fun?" Akeno giggled. "Mmn...you sure feel good to lay against Kenshin-kun...such is expected from a man who trains himself as diligently as you do." She said reaching up to blow into Kenshin's ear.

"Nnaaahh..." Kenshin shivered uncontrollably.

"You can enjoy my body as much as you want and I would like to know more about yours as well, yet with a scary onee-san, I guess what we can do is limited." Akeno said as her eyes met his heterochromic eyes. Her black locks cascading onto him. She began lowering herself down to his lips.

With all that Akeno had been doing to him, Kenshin was dazed and helpless to try and stop her, lest they wake Rias or Asia up. However before their lips touched a voice spoke.

"Akeno, what are you doing in here?" Both Akeno and Kenshin turned to find Rias glaring at them.

"Ara ara...this is skinship. I thought I'd spend a nice morning with my dear Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

"Excuse me? _**Your**_ Kenshin? I wasn't aware you were the one who was engaged to him. I could have sworn all this time that it was me." Rias snapped.

"I might not be his fiancee, but I am his Senpai, it's my obligation to care for my Kouhai isn't it?" Akeno asked with a coy smile.

Rias leaned forward glaring at Akeno. "So that's your reasoning. You know Asia aside, this is my personal healing sanctuary and mine and Kenshin's room."

"Wait what?" Kenshin said and was promptly ignored.

"Ara Ara, so the Chief has a strong desire to monopolize Kenshin-kun doesn't she?" Akeno said. "You know, he has a pair of clans to resurrect and from what Yukari-San tells me, you'll have a hard time sating his lust on your own if he should go into heat again."

"Oh right, like you can do any better, you have the same no experience as I do." Rias said with narrowed eyes. "I have to tell you this again..." She trailed off as she was enveloped in a crimson aura.

"Oi oi." Kenshin said only to be ignored as Akeno's body was enveloped in a pale gold aura.

At this moment Asia stirred. "Mmn? Issei-San?"

"Still asleep Asia, you should go back to sleep as well, I'll have him wake you up." Kenshin said with a comforting smile.

"Mmn...OK..." Asia said nodding off again.

He heard multiple sounds and turned to find Rias and Akeno smacking each other with pillows. "..." Kenshin stared at the two of them.

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno's immediately trying to come on to my fiancee!" Rias said throwing the pillow she was holding forcefully into Akeno's face. "He hasn't decided if he wants to go the same path as Issei does and he doesn't need you pressuring him!"

"Ara ara, it should be fine if just for a little bit. You really are stingy Rias." Akeno said, with her usual smile.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please Akeno!" Rias shouts throwing her pillow at her again, this time missing Akeno who then threw Kenshin's pillow at Rias.

"Sirzechs-Sama told us all to live together with Kenshin-kun and Issei-kun and get along with each other." Akeno said. "Remember?"

"This is mine and Issei's house, both you and Onii-Sama are getting in our way of being together and I'm getting damn sick of it." Rias said with a glare.

"_Wow..." Kenshin thought, feeling slightly touched at how much Rias wanted to be alone with him. _

"So you intend to ignore Sirzechs-Sama's wishes then? Kenshin-kun means that much to you? Come on, lend him to me." Akeno said.

"No, Absolutely not!" Rias flatly rejected.

Before the two could continue fighting amongst themselves a cloud of smoke cut in between them. They turned to find Kenshin with a smoke lit up. He got up and walked off the bed. "Enjoy the contact high ladies." He said. "So the house was renovated?"

"Y-Yes." Rias said, realizing she and Akeno were just having a pillow fight right in front of Kenshin.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm, down three flights of stairs, make a right down the hall and it'll be the third door on the left." Akeno said noticing that Kenshin might be annoyed.

"OK, now you two kiss and make up." Kenshin said.

"B-But!" Rias protested.

"I don't wanna hear it Rias, or I'll really make you two _**kiss**_ and make up." Kenshin said walking out of the room ignoring his blushing bride to be and a giggling Akeno. "It's too early in the morning for this..."

"_What happened in there?" Issei asked, just now waking up. _

"_Oh, Rias and Akeno got into an argument that became a pillow fight." Kenshin thought. _

"_Wait...and Chief was nude?" Issei asked. _

"_As per usual, she had just woken up after all." Kenshin thought. _

"_And Akeno...?" Issei said. _

"_Wearing that paper thin yukata with her hair down." Kenshin thought_

"_You bastard! Why didn't you wake me up? !" Issei shouts. _

"_Riiiigggghhttt, I'm gonna wake you up, so you can ogle girls that are interested in me." Kenshin thought. "Just for that, next time Irina comes over, I'm gonna ogle her. Sometimes shamelessly." _

"_OK, OK I'll quit." Issei sighed. _

"_And he bought it." Kenshin thought to himself with a grin. _

_(break) _

Kenshin and Issei were standing in Rias' office where Azazel was sitting in Rias' chair with the others standing around the room. "So, you can only use your Balance Breaker for an hour." Azazel said pointing at Kiba. "That's no good, you need to make sure you can keep it up for three days."

"R-Really? I-I'll do my best!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, I can only hold mine up for ten seconds." Issei said with a weak grin.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch, the White Dragon Emperor can hold his up for a month straight." Azazel said.

"A month? !" Issei shouts.

"Fuck." Kenshin whistled, impressed.

"Now Kenshin, your problem isn't your training, as a matter 'o fact, from what I've seen lately, you train harder than just about anyone here with your sisters, mother and Xenovia being close seconds." Azazel said. "Your problem is your lack of ambition as well as something else that I've yet to figure out. Issei has his, Vali has his, but I have a problem pinning you down."

Kenshin crossed his arms. "I left my ambitions back at my home in Mundus Magicus." Kenshin said. "Other than helping protect everyone here. I don't really have an ambition."

"So if I brought this Hottan fellow to you, that would do nothing for you?" Azazel asked.

"Hottan can't come here." Kenshin said. "As the Creator of Mundus Magicus, he can't cross the Dimensional Gap himself."

"Ah, so he can't create a barrier for himself to cross it eh? Well that's good to know. Eh the thing that lives there would eat him alive anyway." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Wait, Kenshin you never said this guy was the Creator of the world you came from!" Issei said.

"I don't have to tell you everything Issei." Kenshin said glancing at him.

"Well...as for an ambition for you...why not have it be revive your clans?" Azazel asked.

"E-Eh?" Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari all said.

"Well come on!" Azazel said waving his hand. "You are the patriarch of both your clans, the only one who can carry on their names. Technically you've got more of a reason to form a harem than Issei here who is doing it off a very strong whim."

"..." Kenshin stared at him for a moment. "Well...maybe so..." Kenshin said scratching his cheek with an awkward grin feeling everyone's eyes on him. He unsealed a bottle of wine and took a swig to calm his nerves.

"Hahaha! I could take you and Issei out and teach you about harems, even though I look like this, I've formed hundreds of harems in the past." Azazel laughed.

"Urk!" Kenshin coughed, choking on the wine.

"What? !" Issei exclaimed.

"Hundreds of harems, what the shit? !" Kenshin coughed out trying to clear his throat.

"Yeah, you won't lose anything by hearing about it." Azazel said. "Hey, Issei, are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yeah?" Issei said.

"OK cool, I'll teach you all about women. It's way better to become a man that properly ensnares beautiful women." Azazel said ignoring the glares he was getting from Kenshin's family, Rias and Koneko. "Hell Kenshin over here has ensnared a few himself. So he doesn't need my teachings as much as you do."

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes at the Fallen Angel Leader.

"You know it's funny, I could have sworn that the Grigori fell from grace when they were tempted by human women and taught them valuable knowledge from heaven." Rias quipped frowning at Azazel.

"Ah, yeah. We were young back then. We blindly believed that 'God was great and wonderful' wearing our virginities on our sleeves. Hahaha, we couldn't stand up to the temptation, got laid and fell from grace." Azazel recalled.

"...Pfft.." Kenshin snickered.

"What's so funny?" Azazel asked.

"What kind of woman tempted Kokabiel?" Kenshin asked.

"I forget." Azazel shrugged.

"I-I kinda feel sorry for you guys, being an ero guy myself." Issei said with an abashed grin.

"So they took their sticks, parted a lucky lady's red sea and let their people go. Nothing to really feel sorry about. Free will is a fickle thing." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh man Kenshin I've never heard it put quite like that, but you're right." Azazel laughed. "Yes, if you're a man, live in a state of desire and devour women, or if you're a woman, do the same and devour men! Come with me and I'll produce your graduation ceremony and introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel ladies in my service, they'd probably be happy to have sex with a couple of legendary dragons like yourselves, especially considering one of you has a lust problem."

"Uuuuwwwaahaahahaaa!" Issei gushed. "Let's do it!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "...Azazel...you know my fiancee and Issei's master as well as my sisters and mother are right there, right?" He asked jerking his thumb behind him. "Granted I would be very open myself to such a thing if it knocked out all the excess lust on my next heat cycle, but I don't see it happening, hell those two got into an argument this morning because one of them was coming onto me." Kenshin said pointing at Rias and Akeno.

"Seriously, stop giving them strange ideas!" Rias said with a flustered tone.

"It's fine for them to be acquainted with women, or is there something wrong with that?" Azazel said.

"I am the one who manages Issei's chastity and Kenshin's excess lust." Rias countered.

"Huh? You want to have a reverse harem?" Azazel asked.

"N-No!" Rias shouts.

Yukari snorted. "By the way, you're in charge of Kenshin's excess lust? With what experience?"

Rias ignored her as Azazel spoke. "Well, anyway Dragons naturally form polygamies, so you might not have a choice, and that goes for you as well little Miss Former Nun." Azazel said

"H-Heh? ! A-Aaaauuu..." Asia whimpered.

"Damn...with Chief managing him it'll be hard to make a baby.." Xenovia muttered.

"Wait what?" Hikari said having heard her, only to be ignored.

"Jeez...it feels like I'm paying a visit to Sheena in Makai right now." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked.

"There is a bit of a gender fissure in the Makai back home." Kenshin said. "When I'd go to Makai, I'd have more than a few demon women trying to hit on me. Some of them Succubi, some White Tigresses, in human forms of course and even the leader of the Kitsune Tribe come on to me."

"The leader of the Kitsune Tribe?" Issei said. _"Oh man...a voluptuous woman with nine swaying fluffy tails! If we ever go there I can't wait to meet her." _

"She's in a diminutive form, I'd say she's about as tall as Koneko." Kenshin said deflating Issei's enthusiasm.

"Was her name Tamamo?" Azazel asked.

"?" Kenshin stared at him. "Uh...yeah actually...how'd you know?"

"She was one of Ragnarok's allies who came looking for him during the Three Factions War." Azazel explained. "So she's still kicking eh? The chibi form you're referring to is because she sealed herself off. She was the one who came and told us and the Devils that Ragnarok was dead."

Kenshin nodded. "I see. Did she say who did him in?"

"Hmm...I don't quite remember. Sorry, I wasn't terribly close to Ragnarok. We just caught ourselves in a few drinking contests during the war." Azazel shrugged. Kenshin sweatdropped at this.

"Well anyway, that's all I wanted to have talked about." Rias said. "Come on everyone."

Awhile later Rias, Issei, Yukari and Kenshin were walking home. "Uhm...Rias." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Rias said as they approached the front gate of the Hyoudou Residence..

"When I said that we needed more space...this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Kenshin said.

"Oh Kenshin, what's the big deal? So we live in a six story complex." Yukari said.

"Yukari, I could run Rikudou out of this place." Kenshin said.

"True. Is that really a bad thing though?" Yukari asked.

"No, not really, the sheer size of it just caught me off guard." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Uhm...what's Rikudou if you don't mind me asking?" Rias asked.

"Oh, that was the name of our organization." Yukari answered.

"And..they let a person Kenshin's age help run it?" Rias asked with an arched brow.

"Technically I joined and became the sixth leader when I was ten." Kenshin said.

"Eh? !" Rias blanched.

"Dude, what kind of childhood did you lead after escaping from that place?" Issei asked.

"An interesting one to be sure." Kenshin said. "And getting back to the complex, I fired one of my attacks at the walls to be sure of it's sturdiness, not only did it not do much damage, it self repaired itself."

"Of course, my family spared no expense." Rias said.

Kenshin slumped. "Great, now I owe Lord Gremory one...I hate owing people one."

Rias shook her head with a giggle and pat Kenshin on the back. "Oh don't worry about it, it was a favor to me anyway."

"By the way, what else does this house have?" Yukari asked as they walked past the front gate.

"Well on the first floor there are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen and Japanese Style rooms." Rias said.

"...Rias I've been meaning to ask." Yukari said. "Are you a Japanophile or something?"

"Ah..." Rias blushed in embarrassment. "Well...y-yes."

Yukari shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that, I was just wondering."

Rias nodded and went on. "The second floor is Asia's, Kenshin's and My own rooms, able to go in between them at will as they're all connected."

"So it'll be easier for you to get to Kenshin of course." Yukari sniped with a snide grin.

"..." Rias rolled her eyes at Yukari. "The Third floor is the study as well as Issei's parent's room, as well as a store room. The fourth floor has the rooms of Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko and the fifth room has yours, Miyuki-San's and Hikari-San's rooms, with the rest on that level and the sixth floor being vacant."

"Uh huh, OK just wanted to be sure." Yukari said.

"Also there's basements." Rias said.

"There is?" Issei, Kenshin and Yukari all asked.

"Yes, three in fact." Rias said. "The first floor is a large spacious room that can be used as a training room or as a movie theater. The second room is the baths and the last is an indoor swimming pool."

Kenshin blinked owlishly. "...Just how much did your family shell out for this place?"

"It was all possible through magic use." Rias said with a carefree smile.

Kenshin and Yukari stared at each other with gloomy expressions. "Yukari...

"Yeah?" Yukari replied.

"Have we been using our magic all wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Probably..." Yukari muttered.

Rias giggled. "I'm partly kidding, the objects that could be bought here in the human world still had to be purchased and warped here."

"My house has an indoor pool now...man I don't know what's what anymore." Issei said with an abashed grin.

(break)

_The next morning_

"You're going back to the Underworld? !" Issei blanched at Rias as everyone sat in Kenshin's room.

"Yes? I go back every year to visit my family...you seem so sad Issei." Rias teased.

"Because he doesn't wanna see his recently added Onee-Sama go away." Kenshin quipped as he exhaled smoke. "Well I hope you have fun."

"What are you talking about Kenshin? You and your family are coming with me, as are everyone else." Rias said.

"Eh? Why?" Kenshin asked.

Rias smiled at him. "You're my fiancee, you will have to accompany me like this eventually so why not get a headstart on it?" She asked.

"I guess." Kenshin shrugged.

"It feels kind of strange going to the Underworld, being what I used to be." Xenovia said. "It feels like divine punishment."

"Who's dolling it out then?" Kenshin asked.

"Good point." Xenovia said with a shrug.

"It will feel strange to me as well, being a former nun." Asia said. "But as long as I'm with everyone I think I'll manage."

"In our world, Makai was looked at as a sort of Underworld, so this shouldn't be too hard for us." Hikari said, patting Miyuki on the head.

"I was already there." Yukari said.

"Good, we'll be there until after the twentieth of August." Rias said. "The plan is to train and attend various events in the Underworld."

"Ok." Everyone nodded.

Kenshin turned his head to Issei, hearing him muttering about a number of things. Like hot springs in the Underworld, mixed bathing, wanting to rub Rias', Akeno's and even Hikari's boobs. He was about to say something when Koneko cut in. "Disgusting delusions are forbidden..." She said before letting out a quiet sigh.

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow as she looked away with distant eyes. _"...What's up with her?" _

"So I guess for Kenshin he'll just be training?" Hikari said with an amused voice.

"No, he'll go on a date with me at some point." Rias said.

"OK." Kenshin shrugged. "You could show me around."

"Ara ara, then I'll be spending time with him in the bedroom, doing the things Chief can't for some reason." Akeno said clapping her hands together with a smile.

Yukari held up a sign reading 'Shots fired'.

"I forbid it." Rias glared.

"I refuse." Akeno replied.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "So Azazel, you're coming too?"

"?" Everyone turned to see Azazel standing in the doorway.

Issei blinked owlishly. _"Man I don't think anyone but Kenshin knew he was there." He thought. _

"Ah, you noticed me Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"A presence as powerful as yours can only be suppressed so much. Someone as in tune with the flows of this world as I am can detect you." Kenshin said.

"Keh, I see." Azazel shrugged. "Well, from what it seems, you'll be going to the Gremory main household to introduce yourselves formally to the house heads. Then there's the annual young devils meeting. I hear the AllFather of the Norse Pantheon is going to observe as well, mainly out of curiosity."

"The Norse AllFather?" Kenshin said. "You mean Odin?"

"Yeah. Why?" Azazel asked.

"Eh, I wonder if his son Thor's gonna be there?" Kenshin wondered.

"Why's that Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Eh, I wanna know if I could lift Mjolnir." Kenshin shrugged. "Probably can't, but couldn't hurt to find out."

"Hahaha, always wanting to test your might I see." Azazel said with a grin. "Well after that, we'll start on your training, that's what I'm mainly going for."

Everyone nodded. "So, shall I get things in order for you to come along with us?" Rias asked.

"Eh, there shouldn't be a problem, I gotta go see Sirzechs too anyway. Man, that's so troublesome." Azazel groaned. "It'll be my first time going the devil's route though. So please do Rias." Azazel said nodding toward her.

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned, everyone go prepare for departure." Rias declared.

(break)

Everyone was gathered at the train station. Rias' peerage was wearing the Kuoh Academy summer outfits, as were Yukari and Miyuki, while Hikari and Kenshin wore the same red outfit, the only difference being Kenshin wore his black jacket over his. Issei wasted no time teasing him over this. "What's this Kenshin? Are you a Mama's boy or something?"

Issei received a smack over the head for his troubles. "My father gave me this outfit as a child fitted to my size to have something that both had my mother's scent and belonged to her. I just grew fond of it you idiot." Kenshin said.

"Ow...shit OK, you didn't have to hit me." Issei grumbled.

The group came up to an elevator. Rias and Akeno entered first. "Alright, Kenshin, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari, you all enter first, we'll be going down from here."

Issei was confused. "Down? But...we're already at ground level."

"Yes, I don't think we can go down any further." Asia said.

"Come on you two." Yukari said gently shoving them in.

"There's more to it than we can see isn't there Rias-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Right you are." Rias said as she slid a card through a slot near the electronic panel. It made a noise and suddenly the elevator went down.

Kenshin turned to Issei as he and Asia looked surprised while Xenovia tilted her head curiously. "Seriously? You're in the world of the supernatural now. You can't be surprised at something as mundane as a pocket dimension where the Devils and Fallen Angels run their subway system."

"I've lived here all my life and I've never heard of this!" Issei shouts.

"Of course not, you were a human before." Hikari said with a casual smile.

"A...Ahh...r-right." Issei sweatdropped.

Rias and Akeno shared a giggle at this while Yukari and Miyuki laughed. The elevator soon stopped and everyone except Rias exited who went to get the others. Issei gaped as they came out into a large cave. Rias came back down with the others moments later and they proceeded to platform three with Rias and Akeno taking the lead.

"Wow..." Issei looked around. "This place is pretty big. It's like several times the size of the station we usually use."

"Hey Rias, this place does seem unnecessarily big, are all the world's train stations for devils connected here?" Yukari asked.

"At the very least all the ones in Japan are." Rias answered. "As for the whole world...I don't know."

"Aaah." Yukari nodded.

Kenshin walked along glancing around when he felt his hand being grabbed. "?" He glanced over and saw Akeno. He wasn't sure why she had done so, but that didn't stop him from doing the same back to her. "?" He stared as her face turned red and she smiled. _"...Heh, She's usually trying to arouse me, but I guess I should remember she's no older than Rias." Kenshin thought with a smile of his own. _

Which soon vanished, feeling Rias and Yukari's glaring eyes on him. He briefly wondered why Xenovia wasn't also glaring, but chalked it up to not paying attention. Issei chuckled at his misfortune only for Kenshin to flip him the bird. They soon came up to the platform they were walking toward which had a train docked in it. "Hmm...the teleportation circle for the Gremory family?" He said spotting the circle in question.

"And Sirzechs' own teleportation seal." Yukari pointed out.

"?" Kenshin turned to her. "How would you know?"

"I was in the Underworld for like a couple of weeks before we met up." Yukari answered. "He helped me get acquainted with this world."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he turned away, but said nothing.

Everyone entered the train. Rias was in the first car before the engine car as was Kenshin. Everyone else was in the car behind them. "Hey, couldn't we have used the teleportation circle to go to the Underworld instead of this train?"

"We can, but if you haven't gone at least one time through the official route, you'd be arrested." Akeno answered.

"Eh? !" Issei blanched. "B-B-But what about when Kenshin and I wrecked Raiser's engagement party? !"

"You used Sirzechs-Sama's back door teleportation circle, but it's safe to say he won't pardon you again." Akeno answered again with a smile.

"_So, Sirzechs-Sama pardoned us because we helped him out." Issei thought. _

"However, you might be arrested for sexual contact with your master." Akeno said with another smile.

"E-Eeeeehh? !" Issei blanched. "B-But, that was only a few times!"

"Ufufufu. Doesn't matter. You're not her fiancee, Kenshin-kun is." Akeno giggled. "Kenshin-kun can do it because he's going to marry her."

"B-But, it was his body I was doing it in!" Issei shouts.

"Oh?" Akeno asked.

"W-Well...s-sometimes Kenshin would switch with me so he could catch up on his mental training...and I would use his body, and sound like him to grab Chief's boobs, stroke her thighs and what not." Issei confessed. "Hell, I did it a time or two to Yukari and she seemed pretty receptive."

"..." Yukari glared holes into the back of his head. _"I should have known!" She thought, frustrated. _

"Oh Yukari-Chan calm down, it was nice to be groped by his body, no?" Akeno teased.

"Aaah? Ah..w-wai-!" Yukari became a blushing, stuttering mess as she tried to come up with a retort.

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled as she turned back to Issei who shivered.

"_W-Whoa, she actually got someone as serious as Yukari-San to do something that?" Issei thought glancing at Yukari._

"You know though Issei, skinship between two servants is not forbidden at all." Akeno said with a wink as she pulled his hand toward her skirt.

"_U-Uuuuwwwaaahhh? !" Issei exclaimed mentally. "A-Akeno-San's coming on to me? !" _

Before she could get anyway, Issei's hand was grabbed by Asia and tugged back. Akeno giggled at her. "Relax Asia-Chan, I'm just teasing him. Not to say Issei-kun isn't interesting himself, I'm just more interested in Kenshin-kun."

At this time Kenshin and Rias walked into the car and heard most of this. Kenshin glanced over at Koneko who was gazing out the window. He approached her as Rias chewed out Akeno and nearly got into a fight. He looked out the window with her. "You OK?"

"?" Koneko glanced over at him. "Kenshin-Senpai..."

"Is everything OK over here?" Kenshin repeated. "You've been kinda distant the past few days. I was beginning to wonder if there's something you wanna talk about."

"No...It's Ok. I'm just mulling things over." Koneko said shaking her head.

"OK." Kenshin said. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "But, if you do end up needing to speak to someone about something bugging you and Rias is busy, I'll hear you out."

"..." Koneko went silent.

Kenshin turned and walked away when Koneko called out to him. "Thank you..." She said. Kenshin nodded in response and waved her off.

Forty minutes later the train engineer Reynaldo's voice came from the front. "We are breaking through the dimensional wall, please be patient."

"Well, while we're here, look out the window." Rias said to the newcomers.

"Whoa!" Issei said seeing an expansive forest and mountains.

"Jeez." Kenshin looked out. "Sylph would be right at home here."

"_I know right! I could totally move here!" Sylph exclaimed with glee. _

"No kidding." Yukari said with Miyuki nodding. Kenshin took an opportunity to hand them each one of his cards. "What are these for?" Yukari asked.

"Well, you wanna get a head start on your training right?" Kenshin asked. "I'll probably be with Rias right out of the gate. Sylph was your favorite to use right Miyuki?"

"Yeah, I loved going fast with her power." Miyuki said with a grin.

"And I got Undine?" Yukari asked.

"Well you always said you were more of a nimble fighter than a defensive one." Kenshin shrugged.

"I remember you telling me our families were quite fond of the wilderness Kenshin." Hikari said.

"Wow, it looks so amazing." Asia said.

"It is impressive." Xenovia noted.

After Rias had explained that this land belonged to her family Kenshin crossed his arms with a curious expression. "How big is your territory?"

"Hummm...well if I were to compare it to anything, it'd be Honshu in Japan." Rias said. "Yes, about that size."

"..." Kenshin arched his brow. "...Seriously, that is freakin' huge."

"Well, considering we have to share territory with the Fallen Angels, and there is no oceans, the land is simply so spacious." Rias explained. "It's not that big all things considered."

"Eh, True." Kenshin shrugged.

"Uh...even if it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space?" Issei asked.

"Yes it is, mostly just wilderness. After the wedding, Father might even grant Kenshin's family a land holding here." Rias answered. "Some of this forest was where the Kuroshi clan set up their encampments during the war. Even Akeno, Gasper, Yuuto and Koneko have land here." She pulled up a map with red shaded in areas. "The red areas are land that's already claimed."

"Where did the Kuroshi set up?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...over here I believe." Rias said pointing at the area near the mountains, next to a red area. "Also I believe that the Tsuki that were allies with the Kuroshi also found themselves here in the underworld, and had an alliance with the Sitiri clan, but I doubt it was anything like the one my family has. I'll have to ask Sona next time I see her."

"The Tsuki clan probably didn't do much of anything noteworthy here did they?" Kenshin asked. "They aren't mentioned nearly as much as the Kuroshi."

"Most of that is due to Sir Ragnarok, the First Dragon of the Elements." Rias said. "We devils held the Tsuki in high regard as well as they helped us, it's just the Sitiri were the first to strike an alliance with them."

Ten minutes later everyone departed from the train after it had come to a stop. Kenshin had gotten his cards back as Yukari and Miyuki said that they might as well accompany him to visit Rias' family. Azazel however had to stay on the train and proceed to the Satans territories to see Sirzechs. As soon as they were coming up to the station's exit they were greeted by maids and butlers alike.

"Welcome home Rias-Ojou-Sama." They all said bowing toward her.

Kenshin blinked owlishly as fireworks went off, soldiers fired guns in air and an orchestra played. "...?"

"Wow..." Yukari said.

"And I thought Theo-Chan had an entrance." Miyuki murmured.

"No kidding." Hikari said.

"Wow..." Asia said in awe.

"Whoa." Issei said.

"..." Xenovia was doing about the same thing Kenshin was doing.

"Hello everyone, I'm home." Rias said with a wide smile that the maids and butlers returned.

One of them, that everyone except Miyuki and Hikari recognized approached them. "Oh, hey Grayfia." Kenshin greeted with a wave.

"Hello Ojou-Sama, Kenshin-San. We have been awaiting the arrival of you two and your peerages." Grayfia greeted. "A carriage has been prepared for you."

"We'll go with our servants." Rias said. "Issei and Asia seem anxious."

"Yeah and so do Mom and Miyuki." Kenshin said.

Grayfia nodded. "Yes, I foresaw this and prepared multiple carriages. Please enter."

Kenshin, Rias, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and Grayfia boarded the first carriage. "Yukari, since you've been here in the Underworld before stay with Mom and Miyuki." Kenshin called out.

"OK." Yukari replied.

As the carriages rode onward Issei looked out the window. "C-C-C-Chief, what's this big castle we're coming up on?" Issei asked nervously, remembering the prior conversation he had with Akeno.

"Relax Issei, you're not going to prison or anything, that's just one of my family's houses." Rias said.

"Whew." Issei sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna beat the hell out of you for taking my body over to sate your perverted desires." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"I-I'd rather go to prison!" Issei cried out in fright.

"Ha!" Kenshin cackled. "You would be someone's girlfriend by lunchtime!"

"OK you two calm down." Rias said smacking the two over the head.

"Oh Rias, I'm just having a little fun with him." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Uhm...Kenshin-oniisan...what do you mean by he'll be someone's g-g-girlfriend?" Asia asked with a shy, curious expression.

"Nn!" Kenshin's head snapped toward her. "U-Uh...Oh hey look we're here!" He said quickly changing the subject. Asia turned her head away, to see they were indeed at the castle. Issei leaned over to Kenshin.

"Good save." Issei said.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Well what did you mean?" Xenovia asked.

"Someone would be doing to him, what you do to me." Kenshin drawled. "Most likely another man at that."

"Aaaahh." Xenovia nodded.

The group disembarked from the carriage and made their way inside, where they were greeted by more servants. As they walked past Grayfia who urged them forward a small silhouette shot forward and ran toward Rias. "Rias-neesama!"

"?" Everyone watched as a cute looking boy crashed into Rias who fell to one knee and embraced him.

"Millicas, my you've grown since the last time I saw you." Rias said with a smile.

"Uhm...Chief, who is this boy?" Issei asked with a curious gaze.

"Hm...well judging by his looks, and the fact that he knows Rias on a very familiar level...I wanna say he's...Lord Sirzechs' son?" Hikari guessed.

"Right you are Hikari-San." Rias said. "Everyone this is Millicas Gremory, my nephew."

"Oh! W-Well, I am Hyoudou Issei." Issei introduced

"Hi, nice to meet you." Millicas greeted as everyone else introduced themselves. "Hi Yukari-San, nice to see you again!" He waved.

"Likewise." Yukari said with a smile.

Millicas' gaze shifted toward Kenshin. "Hm?" Kenshin knelt down. "What's up Millicas? You want to say something to me?" He asked with a smile.

"Uhm..." Millicas pulled out a book with a shy tone. "Is that the Red Dragon Emperor back there?" He said pointing at Issei.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Could he possibly give me his autograph?" Millicas asked.

"E-Eh? !" Issei blanched. "A-Autograph?"

"Sure he can." Kenshin said with a grin. "Come on Issei, just sign your name."

"W-Well, OK." Issei said with a flustered, but smiling face as he took the book and signed his name.

Millicas took the book back and laughed. "That's funny." He said.

"Millicas, that's not all you wanted to ask, was it?" Rias asked.

"W-Well...no...but...he's a lot more imposing in person..." Millicas said with a shy look.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked with a curious expression.

"W-Well, could I have your autograph as well Elemental Dragon Emperor?" Millicas asked.

"...?" Kenshin blinked owlishly, glancing back and forth before pointing questioningly at himself. "M...Me?"

"Y-Yes, i-it's just...you were so awesome fighting against the Phenex clan's heir!" Millicas said excitedly. "Y-You know, after the Red Dragon Emperor did his part. You never seemed to lose control of the pace of that fight and beat him from start to finish! And that last attack you used was amazing, what was it called...E-E-Elemental Cata..clsm?" He guessed.

"Cataclysm." Kenshin corrected as he gingerly took the book.

"Yeah!" Millicas said with a wide grin. "I wanna grow to be as strong as you one day!" He said.

"..." Kenshin smiled and signed his name as well as something under it before turning the book back over to him.

"...Eh...y-you really think I can?" Millicas asked reading the message which said. '_Train hard kid, and one day you may very well surpass me.'_

Kenshin ruffled the boy's hair. "I wasn't anything special when I was your age and look at me? If you work hard in your training and find something worth protecting, there's no real limit to how far you can go."

Millicas embraced Kenshin. "Th-Thanks...and...I hope you can make Nee-Sama happy."

Kenshin chuckled warmly. "No worries there."

The two detached and Millicas went forward, accompanied by Grayfia. Rias turned her head to Kenshin. "That was really nice of you Kenshin. I don't think I've seen him that happy in a while. With Onii-Sama always being busy and all, he's always in the company of our maids and his mother and grandparents. He gets rather lonesome."

"Yeah, and you can't seem to wipe that smile off your face Ken-Chan." Hikari pointed out with a giggle.

"Aaahh..hahahahahaha..." Kenshin scratched the back of his head laughing. "U-Uhm...w-well...I've never actually had someone come up to me and ask for my autograph before...and...it's like I was the kid's hero or something." Kenshin said.

"Well, I've never had someone ask for mine either." Issei said. "It was really weird, but...it felt really nice." He said with a grin.

"By the way, Issei...'_May oppai show you the way!' _Kenshin asked before letting out a comical snort as he laughed. "You're an idiot." He said as he walked forward.

"_Wow...I was totally expecting him to do more than just that." Issei thought. _

"Ojou-Sama, I would like to show your guests to their rooms." Grayfia said as multiple maids came toward them. "So that they may get settled in before your father comes back."

"Whoa, Kenshin these maids are all total babes." Issei whispered.

"And they all probably just heard you anyway." Kenshin muttered hearing some of the maids giggling.

"I see." Rias said. "Well, I guess that would be the next thing to do. I suppose everyone is tired after the trip here."

"Now, because of the circumstances, you and your fiancee cannot room together right this moment. I trust that is OK?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, that will be fine." Rias said, nodding toward her as they walked into the foyer.

"Ara? So Rias, you're already back? We weren't expecting you until later tonight." Everyone looked up to see a beautiful young woman coming down the stairs. Issei ogled her almost shamelessly.

"Whoa, Kenshin is that Rias' sister? She totally looks a lot like her." Issei whispered to Kenshin.

"If that's her sister, don't you think we'd have heard about her from Rias or Sirzechs?" Kenshin whispered back.

"W-Well she's too young to be anything else." Issei whispered again. "Aaaahhhh, I think I'm in love." He said with lovestruck eyes.

"Well, I decided to come back a little early this time, Mother." Rias said.

"Pfft..." Kenshin stifled a laugh as Issei's face fell.

"M-Mother? ! Whoa, really? ! She's not that much older that Chief is!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ara, such a joyful thing to hear that I am a young woman." Rias' Mother said.

"Remember Issei? Devils, Fallen Angels and I guess even Angels can change their appearances through magic use." Kenshin said. "Although why Madam Gremory chose to look almost identical to her daughter is a mystery to me."

"_Unholy shit! This means that Chief's large bust was inherited from her mother!" Issei gushed. _

Rias reached over and pinched his cheek. "You know nothing's gonna come out of making hot eyes at my mother, right?" She asked.

"S-Sorry." Issei apologized.

"So, this boy is Hyoudou Issei?" Rias' Mother asked.

"Y-You know about me?" Issei asked.

"Of course, Sirzechs stops by every so often to tell us how things are going." Rias' Mother replied with a smile before turning to Kenshin. "And you must be Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Sir Ragnarok's direct heir."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Well, yes I am, but you know about me as well?"

"Well, I did sneak a few peeks at you during the the engagement party." Rias' Mother said.

"A...A few?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhmhm, nothing untoward, I assure you." She said with a giggle. "You are quite handsome though, you may very well grow into the next Ragnarok someday."

"Ragnarok is Ragnarok and I am myself." Kenshin said. "With all due respect I'm not trying to be the next anyone."

"Of course. By the way, I am Venerana Gremory." She introduced.

"A pleasure." Kenshin said crossing his arm in front of his chest and bowing.

Later, everyone was in the dining hall eating as Lord Gremory turned to Kenshin. "So, I hear you're already entertaining guests." He said.

Kenshin glanced over at Xenovia and Asia, both whom moved into his room with his permission almost immediately after they had been shown their rooms. For the time being Issei had moved back into Kenshin's body to conserve time for training, if Azazel ever showed up. "Some people feel uncomfortable in a large room all to themselves." Kenshin said. "I've got no problems letting them room with me."

"Ah, I see. That's rather kind of you. Considering neither are in your peerage." Lord Gremory said with a nod.

Kenshin nodded and went back to eating. He glanced around the table, everyone was eating as politely as possible, He smiled comfortingly at Gasper who constantly looked nervously before looking over at Koneko. Their eyes met and he waved, but she didn't respond and just looked away. _"What's up with her?" Issei asked. _

"_You noticed too?" Kenshin asked. _

"_How could I not?" Issei replied. _

"_She seems depressed about something. I'm gonna try asking her about it again later." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin turned back to Lord Gremory as he cleared his throat and went to ask him something. "Kuroshi Kenshin-kun."

"Just Kenshin please." Kenshin requested.

"Ah, well tell me...is this all that's left of your family?" Lord Gremory asked glancing out at Hikari, Miyuki and Yukari.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "There used to be five of us until recently, but I'd rather not get into that if it's all the same to you."

"Understandable." Lord Gremory nodded. "Where is the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"He's back in here for now, we're trying to conserve time in case Azazel comes back any time soon to train us." Kenshin said taking a sip from his glass.

"Pulling souls out of humans, I thought only Succubi and Incubi could do that, and that's usually while they're mating with someone." Lord Gremory said.

"We have demon type succubi and incubi that can do that too back home, and there is a way for someone other than them to pull it off, the Tsuki clan in particular were tricked into accepting power from the God of Death. So as long as we were stuck with it, we developed it. One such skill was called _Seishin Boido _or Spiritual Void. With it I was able to reach in, grab Issei's soul and pull it into myself as his body was being destroyed. However now that I'm a devil, I can't use any skills I developed using holy magic, including seven ofuda charms, that bastard Shinigami's power and the power of the Dragon God from my world that struck an agreement with the Kuroshi long after Ragnarok had passed, Called _Sins of the Dragon God." _

"Hm...most beings get stronger when they become a devil, but it sounds to me like you got a bit weaker." Lord Gremory said.

Kenshin shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. It just made me change how I approached battle like Sirzechs advised me to. Same goes for the members of my peerage, we're all pretty adaptable. Then again, so are Rias and her peerage members."

"I see that's good to hear." Lord Gremory said with an approving nod. "By the way, seeing as you're going to marry my daughter, feel free to call me father-in-law."

"I...think I'll just stick with Lord Gremory." Kenshin said.

"So cold you are." Lord Gremory said with a small grin.

"Sorry, it's just I have fond memories of my father, and he passed relatively recently." Kenshin said.

"Aaahh, well take your time then." Lord Gremory nodded.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Kuroshi Kenshin. Can I call you Kenshin-San?" Venerana asked.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

"Will you be staying here for awhile?" Venerana asked.

"As long as Rias is." Kenshin said with a nod.

"I see, that's perfect. Sirzechs tells me that you're quite rough around the edges so I will be teaching you gentlemanly behavior while you're here." Venerana said with a smile. "According to my son it's long overdue as he said you never had anyone to teach you."

Hikari batted narrowed eyes at Venerana. _"Is she insulting my parenting? I did what I could while he was there you bitch!" She thought. _

"Hm?" Venerana turned her head toward Hikari. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing." Hikari waved her off with a smile. _"If I wasn't so sure I'd get thrown in prison I'd come up there and smack the taste out of your mouth." She thought. _

"Well, I did, but I wasn't around her often enough for it to mean anything." Kenshin said. "I only met my mother when I was ten years old mind you."

"Oh dear, what was she doing?" Venerana asked.

"Being possessed by my sworn enemy." Kenshin answered.

"Oh dear, that is unfortunate. I hope I didn't upset her with what I said." Venerana said with a wincing smile.

"Oh don't worry about it, you didn't know." Hikari said waving her off. _"I'll let you off the hook for now." She thought. _

"So would that be OK with you Kenshin-San? It'll go a lot more smoothly if you're approving of it." Venerana asked.

(bang!)

Rias got up from her seat next to Kenshin. "Father, Mother, I've been quiet until now, but what is it you're trying to advance without my knowing?"

Venerana narrowed her eyes at Rias, losing her smile. "Quiet Rias. You canceled your engagement with Raiser. The fact that we approved of it should be seen as special treatment. Do you know how much your father and Sirzechs had to work to remedy the situation, after you used not one, but two of the Legendary Dragons to do such. Your father even said once that 'my selfish daughter canceled the engagement using the Red Dragon and the Elemental Dragon.' You maybe the sister of a Satan, but there is a limit to how sel-"

Venerana stopped talking as a cloud of smoke was blown between her and Rias. She turned to see Kenshin sitting back with a smoke in between his lips. "Why is it you are smoking in the dining hall?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, had to get your attention somehow during that little tirade you just went on." Kenshin said glancing in Venerana's direction.

"Well what is it?" Venerana asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you, that Rias didn't use us, Issei and I were going to wreck that engagement party even if I wasn't going to be engaged to her." Kenshin said. "We did it out of our own free will. Secondly, Sirzechs brought me here. I'm pretty sure that with the timing of it, Sirzechs did indeed want me to help cancel the engagement. Now, I could have easily refused him and just wandered this new world as a nomad, but I accepted as I had nothing else to do. He knew Rias hated Raiser's guts and wanted to help her."

"Your point?" Venerana asked.

"My point is, I don't think Sirzechs had a fuck to give about 'remedying the situation' as you so eloquently put it, and I have a feeling your husband didn't care either in the end." Kenshin said.

"Why is that?" Venerana asked, ignoring the fact that Kenshin just swore in front of her while everyone except Yukari, who sighed in exasperation, Miyuki, who was giggling to herself, and Hikari who was laughing on the inside, stared at Kenshin in surprise.

"He visited on Parent's Day at Kuoh Academy." Kenshin said. "I was with Rias the entire time he was at our house. If he was really bothered by it he'd have brought it up to Rias while he was there."

"He is right, I meant that statement as a joke." Lord Gremory said leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, w-well you could have said so, I thought you were being serious." Venerana said to her husband.

"Hahahaha, your fault for not catching on." Lord Gremory laughed. "We've been married for how long dear?"

"Now I have one more point to address. Is it really so selfish that Rias wanted someone who loved her for who she was, rather than _**WHO **_she was?" Kenshin asked putting emphasis on the second who. "Isn't all anyone ever wants in a significant other is that right there?"

"W...Well..." Venerana said.

"Hey, if you find that in an arranged married then more power to ya." Kenshin said raising his glass. "But that was never going to happen with Rias and Raiser."

"How would you know?" Lord Gremory asked, simply out of curiosity.

"Rias and I do talk often and her previous engagement does come up sometimes." Kenshin said. "Did you ever try to observe the two alone, without them knowing that you were there when the two were present here in the Underworld?"

"Well...no actually." Lord Gremory and Venerana both answered.

"Well, I won't go into the details of it, but one such time, Raiser tried numerous times to make advances on Rias, every one of which she refused. The fact that he kept trying is quite disturbing don't you agree?" Kenshin asked. "Surely you wouldn't discount your own daughter, even if you were in an arranged marriage contract with the Phenex."

"We wouldn't, trust me we love our daughter and would never think she was lying to us, if she was indeed telling the truth." Venerana said.

"Well, you know what kind of person does something like that?" Kenshin asked rhetorically. "Potential rapists that's who. He would have eventually gotten fed up with her refusal and tried to take her by force, and seeing as he could separate his body at will, all he'd have to do is restrain and silence her and he wouldn't be stopped until he sensed one of you, or your servants coming which could be solved by a locked door. It happens, He either gets busted when Lord Gremory blows the door off it's hinges or he just up and leaves after finishing. Rias would obviously confide in you, deeply scarred mentally by the sexual assault she had just endured no matter how long or short it lasted, you would immediately cancel your contract with the Phenex, enraging them and starting a clan war between the two of you as they would try to save face, not wanting something that dark and disgusting getting out." Kenshin explained. "Granted this is all hypothetical and should not be taken too seriously. It's just if you two have another daughter I would think about that before you go choosing her groom."

Lord Gremory and Venerana were floored by how extensive his hypothetical situation was. Venerana turned to Rias. "Rias...dear...did something like this really happen?"

Rias nodded. "There was one night where he just wouldn't stop coming on to me. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you'd believe me or worse you would and accuse Raiser of being a rapist and I didn't want to be responsible for a clan war." She said. "If Onii-Sama hadn't come into the room when he did, I fear he could have actually went through with it. I think that's when he decided to try and help me."

"...No wonder you threatened to renounce the family name." Lord Gremory said grabbing his daughter's hand. "Next time something like that happens, tell us. We would have believed you, while we might not have canceled the arrangement, we would have most definitely demanded that he be educated on how to treat women properly."

Rias nodded with a smile. "Thanks Otou-Sama, but I doubt I'll have to worry about that." She said grabbing Kenshin's hand, smiling at him.

"..." Venerana stared at her daughter. _"Wow...she's honestly in love with him." She thought. _

"As for your offer I suppose I'll accept." Kenshin said leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to be interacting with high class devils, Angels and Fallen Angels a lot in the future it seems, and I realize not everyone would be as accepting of my usual brash behavior." Kenshin said.

"Perfect." Venerana said with a smile. "You'll start with Millicas' tutor first thing in the morning."

Later that night, Kenshin was wandering the Gremory's household aimlessly. "Man...sooo thirsty." He said.

"Hm? Kenshin-San, what are you still doing up?" Kenshin turned to see Venerana dressed in a flowing pink nightgown.

"Thirsty..." Kenshin said. "That and it takes me a night to adjust to a new place."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're up, would you like to keep me company?" Venerana asked.

"...?" Kenshin mulled it over for a moment before nodding.

"Good!" Venerana smiled and guiding Kenshin to a balcony, where she set a bottle of wine on the edge. She poured herself a glass then she poured Kenshin a glass. "Sirzechs tells me you drink, so here."

"Thanks." Kenshin accepted it and took a sip. "Aah...so Venerana-Sama, what are you doing up?" He asked trying not to notice that the faint light around them made her nightgown slightly see through.

"Oh, I was just finishing a book and decided to get some fresh air." Venerana answered. "My husband is asleep already."

"I see." Kenshin said with a nod. "The Red Dragon Emperor is asleep as well, otherwise I'd probably be getting pestered by him gushing over your considerable bust size."

"Mhmhmhmhm..." Venerana giggled.

"Yeah, he's a breast man through and through." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Well, what do you like?" Venerana asked. "Just curious."

"Eh, I just like the female form in general. Like for instance, your bust size is nice, but your back side leaves little to be desired as well." Kenshin said.

"Oh? You were looking?" Venerana teased with a smile.

"Eh, I'm just your basic run of the mill guy at heart. My eyes are gonna wander from time to time." Kenshin said. "I'm just good about bringing them back to where they should be."

"Of course of course, but we women do have to keep you in line." Venerana giggled.

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "That you do."

"But...while we're up here Kenshin-San...I'd like to thank you." Venerana said placing her hand on top of his.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What for?"

"For protecting our daughter." Venerana said with a smile. "And...to be honest I never thought about what you brought up."

"Well, it's not like it actually happened. I'm sure Raiser isn't that stupid." Kenshin said. "And if he is, well may the previous Satans rest his soul if Sirzechs or Lord Gremory got a hold of him."

"To be honest, I'm also a part of the Gremory due to an arranged marriage. I was originally a part of the Bael Clan, being born to the second mistress and as such was unable to take lordship over the clan." Venerana said. "That's where Sirzechs' and Rias' destruction magics come from."

"OK, let me amend my previous statement. Previous Satans rest his soul if Sirzechs, Lord Gremory or you got a hold of him." Kenshin said with a nervous grin.

"Hmhmhm, you're right to amend your statement. I was once known as the Brunette Madam of Destruction." Venerana said with a smile. "I'd have no trouble at all destroying him if he hurt my baby girl."

Kenshin shivered. _"The fact that she can say that while smiling makes me nervous as hell." _He thought.

"But enough about me. How have you been adjusting?" Venerana asked.

"Well, it's kinda weird for me to be honest. See, Yukari and I in particular came from a world where our lives were at risk daily. So I have to say this Venerana-Sama. I'll learn some better manners, but I can't promise I'll use them all the time. How I act right now is just simply too ingrained into who I am." Kenshin said.

"If you feel the time is right for your usual candor, then by all means." Venerana said waving him off. "But tell me Kenshin-San. Did you come to save my daughter from her engagement because you care deeply for her, or was it out of a desire to pay back Raiser for what he said about your family?"

"Well, I figured out it wasn't him after the first fight I had against him, and just as well, before the Rating Game...we did...kinda sorta...make out." Kenshin said glancing away from her with a tint of pink on his face.

"Hmhmhmhm. Claiming something that wasn't yours before someone else could. Considering the circumstances that brought us here, that is romantic." Venerana said. "But I understand, you need not answer the question."

Kenshin nodded. Kenshin noticed a red book in her hand, it seemed familiar to him. "Hey, may I see that book?"

"Oh, sure." Venerana smiled and handed him the book.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh man, this is the first in the series that I've been reading!"

"Oh?" Venerana said. "Why would you not start from this one?"

"Because I never had it, all I own is this one." Kenshin said holding out his orange book.

"!" Venerana took it. "Oh my, this is the second book in the series, it's so rare I've never been able to find it, all I have is the first and third ones, and I've been dying to read the latter, but I never had the second." She said. "Might I borrow this?"

"Can I borrow this?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course!" Venerana said with a wide smile. "You can borrow the third book after I'm done with it as well."

"Aw sweet thanks!" Kenshin said with a wide grin of his own.

"_Who woulda thought the wife of the Gremory Lord and Kenshin would both be into the same well written erotica?" Salamander said. _

Venerana puts the book to the side as Kenshin bids her adieu, feeling well enough to go back to bed. "By the way, Kenshin-San."

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning back to her.

"You know, there isn't anything wrong with having a harem of women." Venerana said.

"Nn!" Kenshin stepped back.

"After all, my husband has one, I manage it as his main lover." Venerana smiled. "But if you do have one, make sure my daughter is the one managing it."

"I...I'll keep that in mind..." Kenshin said retreating from the balcony making Venerana giggle.

"Sirzechs said he had one previously, yet he still so awkward around women. I wonder why that is?" Venerana said.

_(break)_

_The Next day._

"So, how are you feeling?" Rias asked Issei and Kenshin as they walked around the streets of Luciferd with everyone before getting on a private train. Luciferd was a city in the Satan's territory where the previous Lucifer lived or so Kenshin and Issei remembered Kiba saying.

"We've both got headaches..." Issei muttered.

"Yeah..." Kenshin murmured.

"Hey Kenshin." He turned to find Azazel walking up to him.

"Heya old man. Meeting run a little long?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Azazel sighed. "But while I was resting I recalled a conversation I had with Ragnarok at the end of the war."

"Oh?" Kenshin said with a curious expression.

Yukari and Miyuki approached him. "We'd like to hear this as well."

"Well as long as you're gonna talk about it I guess we'll all listen in." Rias said as everyone else gathered around.

"Well, I was at one of my favorite bars, near the border between Fallen Angel territory and Devil territory when he came in. He must have been on his way back into Devil territory as he looked a little roughed up." Azazel said. "Anyway..."

(flashback)

_Many years ago. _

Azazel was sitting at one of the tables in the bar when a man wearing a crimson coat and pants with a matching shirt underneath. He had two swords, one black with flames on it, and the other white with a segmented sheathe with the lining reminding Azazel of clouds. His hair was long and dark, tied into a spiky ponytail reaching past his waist. His eyes were blue with slitted pupils.

"You know, your hair is kind of a weakness Ragnarok-San." Azazel sniped with a grin. "Anyone could grab it and slice your head off."

Ragnarok responded by smirking. "Well, they are certainly welcome to try, they simply can't get the drop on me."

"Indeed. Say, don't you usually wear blue samurai armor?" Azazel asked.

"Your underling tried to fight me again and destroyed it." Ragnarok shrugged. "He just doesn't learn."

"Aaah, Kokabiel's always been a battle maniac." Azazel said. "Sit down, let's have some drinks."

"Well, I'm never one to turn down a free drink." Ragnarok said taking a seat across from the Fallen Angel Governor.

Azazel ordered him a mug of ale. "So, what brings you through my neck of the woods?"

"Oh, just getting through to get back to Devil lands. I'll be leaving this world pretty soon. What with the war done and those two annoying dragons taken care of." Ragnarok said.

"Thanks for that by the way. We might have been able to handle it without yours and your brother's help, but we'd have lost a lot more people." Azazel said.

"Surrogate brother." Ragnarok said. "But yes, While I handled the two most annoying ones, my clan, my brother and his clan took care not to let me get overwhelmed."

"Of course. So why are you headin' to Devil Territory? Couldn't you just go home now?" Azazel said. "You found the way back shortly before the dragon battle right?"

"Aah, my clan says they've secured a treaty with one of the more prominent devil clans, so I'm going to meet them formally and look it over." Ragnarok said. "Funny thing is, my brother says he's already signed one with another prominent devil clan."

"Ah yes, the Sitiri clan." Azazel nodded. "Kinda funny, because he's a feline type youkai and the Sitiri mainly uses water spells."

"Pfft hahahahaha!" Ragnarok laughed. "Oh damn, I didn't even think about that!"

"Hahahaha!" Azazel laughed as they clanged their mugs together and knocked their ales back. "Aaahh." He sighed in relaxation. "So, you're leaving soon eh?"

"Yes. I was previously fighting in a war of my own when I got here with my clan, my brother and his clan." Ragnarok said.

"Oh, that is unfortunate." Azazel said. "All the more reason you should seriously get laid before you go, seriously I can line up some sexy Fallen Angel women right now!" He finished with a grin.

"I'm already spoken for and it's not that I wouldn't mind having a harem, but I believe my...'old lady' as you called her once, would constrict herself around me until I apologized like a hundred times." Ragnarok said with a sweatdrop.

"Constrict? What is she a snake demon or something?" Azazel asked.

"An echidna lamia to be exact." Ragnarok said.

"Whoa man you are into some kinky shit ain't ya?" Azazel said with a grin. "So there is something that the mighty Dragon of the Elements fears?"

"Yeah, it's called his pissed off mate." Ragnarok said with a shiver. "And I bet she's gonna be plenty pissed when I go back home, if she doesn't squeeze me to death she'll rape me to death."

"Hahahaha, you poor bastard." Azazel laughed.

"Anyway, my imminent doom aside. I must say, this Sacred Gear objects are really interesting." Ragnarok said.

"Ah? So you do share my interest in them." Azazel said with a grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say I share your fanaticism for them, I just think they're interesting. The idea of them might help me with something I've been thinking about ever since I first became a demon." Ragnarok said.

"Oh? What would that be? I could give you some advice at the very least." Azazel offered.

"You'd do that?" Ragnarok asked with an arched brow.

"Ah, we're no longer in wartime. I don't see you as an enemy, especially seeing as you're leaving soon anyway." Azazel said waving him off.

"Well...the thing is, I'm the only one in my world that can use all the elements, sure there are some demons who can use one element, but I'm the only one who can use them all." Ragnarok said.

"Yeah...?" Azazel said.

"Well what I eventually want to do is create a way for all demons, or really anyone that wants to, to be able to use the elements, but I keep hitting a snag." Ragnarok said.

"You realize that no one would ever be able to stand on your level as an equal." Azazel said.

"Yeah. I realize that I will not live forever. Eventually I will be killed." Ragnarok said. "So I want to be able to leave someone behind. A successor to my power, but if I do go this route I'm thinking of going, well...it'll never happen, as I believe I'll have to lower myself to everyone else's capacity, by cutting off all the excess."

"Hmm...I have an idea for you." Azazel said.

"Go ahead." Ragnarok said.

"Why not create four sentient beings to regulate the elements in the world, you'll have to lower yourself of course, but at least that excess power will be going somewhere to be productive." Azazel said.

"Hmm...well, with my mate's power, it's certainly possible to do that, but she prefers female creatures over men, not out of anything overly petty, it's just she's a woman and had been by herself for a long time, she had nothing to base men off of, so she used herself as the base. Hell her first six creations were all women, and it wasn't until the succubus she created complained about the lack of males that she started making male demons. " Ragnarok said.

"Understandable." Azazel said with a nod. "So let her have four women then."

"Eh, I think I will." Ragnarok said with a shrug. "The thing is, I also want these four to have their own thoughts and feelings. They will essentially be my daughters, but if I do that I'll have to entrust the power given to anyone who asks for it, and proves themselves worthy to be based on how much one of, or all my daughter separately like that person and it would be given subconsciously. I'd probably be around the same level as I am now albeit slightly weaker, as they would love me like their father, as that's what I would be."

"There's nothing wrong with that. They should all be pretty level headed like you." Azazel countered with a shrug.

"Oh I don't know about that. In addition to entrusting them with my excess power, they would also have to personify their element." Ragnarok said with a wry grin.

"Aaah, so the wind spirit would be a hyperactive chatty knucklehead, the earth spirit would probably be a taciturn silent person, the water spirit would probably be a serene, regal woman, and the flame spirit would have to be a fierce amazoness of a woman." Azazel nodded with a grin. "Well, you do have to exercise an great amount of trust anyway, so why not just do it?"

"I believe I will." Ragnarok shrugged. "Well, thanks for listening to my rambling Azazel, but I must be going." He said sliding his empty mug over to him.

"So, you're gonna sign a treaty with the Gremory clan eh?" Azazel asked.

"You know the clan my clan secured the treaty with?" Ragnarok asked with a curious look.

"Yes. From what I hear they've been trying to secure one with your clan for quite some time now, but you were always busy so you couldn't hear them out." Azazel said.

"Well, I suppose I'll see if I can't ram an arrangement where we seal the treaty fully with a marriage, but only if one or both of us are dying out." Ragnarok shrugged.

"Sounds good. Happy traveling." Azazel waved.

Ragnarok waved him off and left the bar.

(flashback end)

"So Sir Ragnarok actually created the spirits that Kenshin-kun gleans his power from?" Kiba asked.

"With the help of his mate, Kinda weird that she was a snake woman though." Issei said. "Your ancestor was into that sort of thing?"

"Apparently. The echidna lamia Ragnarok was referring to was likely the Goddess of Darkness, or the True Goddess of Demonkind." Kenshin said.

"EH? !" Everyone except Koneko blanched.

"K-Kenshin, your ancestor managed to woo a goddess? !" Azazel shouts. "He never mentioned that!"

"Other way around apparently. My grandfather, RyuuTaisho Kuroshi told me that Ragnarok was born a human and gave up his humanity to be with the Dark Goddess. Apparently she had been meeting him multiple times beforehand." Kenshin said.

"So even demons can turn humans into one of them?" Rias asked.

"With enough dark magic, yes." Kenshin said with a nod.

"So Kenshin, all you gotta do to get more power is have those four warm up to ya some more." Azazel said making Kenshin roll his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not some power hungry jackass who uses people like that." Kenshin said. "If the spirits are gonna warm up to me, it'll because they want to, not because I need them to."

"_Aww that's so sweet Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph giggled. _

"_..." Gnome nodded in approval. _

"_That's the correct way of going about it." Undine said with an approving smile. _

"_Besides, we know what you're thinking as you're thinking it, so we'd know if we were just a means to an end to you." Salamander said with a grin. _

"_Good to know. I'm glad to have your support." Kenshin thought. _

Soon the train stopped and entered a spacious elevator Rias spoke up from here. "Alright, I cannot stress this enough, but do not go picking a fight with anyone in the room above. They are our future rivals."

Everyone nodded with Issei and Asia looking nervous. _"Alright, I can't look unsightly here, there are other pawns here!" Issei thought. _

"That's fine, granted they don't try to screw with us." Yukari shrugged.

Rias went to say something when Kenshin cut in. "Rias, all she's saying is that we'll keep to ourselves if they do." Rias sighed and nodded. They exited the elevator and were guided to a hall, but not before running into someone Rias knew.

"Sairaorg!" Rias called out. "It's been too long."

A rough, yet good looking fellow with short black hair, with an energetic appearance came up to them, He reminded Kenshin and Issei of Sirzechs. The latter shivered at the pulse of power emanating from him while Kenshin allowed a small smirk to tug at his lips.

"It's been awhile indeed, Rias." He said.

"Everyone, this is Sairaorg Bael. My cousin on my mother's side." Rias introduced.

"Chief's mother was originally from the Bael family?" Issei wondered quietly.

"Oh right, you were asleep when I was talking to Venerana-Sama last night so you couldn't have know that." Kenshin whispered back to him.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sairaorg greeted with a grin. "You." He said to Kenshin.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You're quite popular among the battle maniacs here." Sairaorg said. "Martial Artists included. We can't let it get too destructive, but could I trouble you for a quick spar?"

"?" Kenshin stared for a moment before glancing at Rias who sighed in exasperation. "Go ahead."

"Hmm? You're gonna let her make your decision for you?" Sairaorg said with another grin.

"Well I am her fiancee, I'm trying not to cause trouble for her." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "But if she says it's alright then I've got no reason to refuse."

"Alright." Sairaorg said as Rias, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Issei and the others gave them space. Kenshin and Sairaorg slipped into the respective stances. "First successful strike wins."

"Fair enough." Kenshin said with a calm smile as he flipped a coin into the air. As soon as it hit the the floor the two met in a flurry of strikes, each as unsuccessful as the last.

"My my, Kenshin-kun is actually matching your cousin blow for blow Rias." Akeno said with a smile.

"Wow..." Rias said in awe.

"Jeez, is there something this guy can't do?" Issei muttered.

"Cast illusion magic?" Yukari quipped.

"I can't do that either." Issei muttered.

"Boost his power every ten seconds?" Miyuki said with a sympathizing smile.

"Hahaha, th-thanks Miyuki-San." Issei said with a small grin.

"You're pretty good." Sairaorg said with a grin as he drove his knee at Kenshin's stomach only to have it blocked. He punched at Kenshin's head only for Kenshin to move it out of the way.

"I could say the same about you." Kenshin said with a matching grin. "You're a far better fighter than Raiser was, I can tell."

"What about the White Dragon Emperor?" Sairaorg asked as he was forced to dodge out of the way of two palm strikes and a spin kick before blocking a straight forward kick from Kenshin.

"I couldn't tell you, I jumped in at the middle of the fight between him and the Red Dragon Emperor, so I couldn't get a decent read on his skills." Kenshin said.

"Ha! I see." Sairaorg said as they both feinted punches at each other's faces before slugging one another across the face. "Agh!"

"Ngh!" Kenshin grunted as he and Sairaorg stepped back. "Well, it's a tie."

Sairaorg shrugged. "Looks that way. You hit pretty hard, must be that earth spirit of yours."

"Actually I wasn't using Gnome." Kenshin said. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have felt half the strength in your punch." The only spirit I was using was Undine to heighten my perception, in case your buddies back there wanted to jump in.

"Aah, they wouldn't have. They know not to interrupt one of my spars." Sairaorg said.

"Sorry then, force of habit." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, don't sweat it." Sairaorg laughed. "Come on, let's head back to the meeting hall everyone, that includes yours and Rias' peerages."

Kenshin nodded and he, Rias and everyone else followed Sairaorg and his peerage to the meeting hall where a fight between the Agares and the Zephyrdol peerages. Sairaorg sighed and approached them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on dude it's dangerous over there!" Issei warned.

Kenshin shook his head. "This won't even be a problem for him."

"Yes, watch closely Issei, Sairaorg is number one amongst all the young devils." Rias said.

"Number one? As in the strongest?" Issei asked as Sairaorg stepped between the two peerages.

"Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family and Zephyrdol, rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family, if you go any further than you already have, I will be your opponent, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning, if you continue I shall use my fists without mercy." Sairaorg said with an even tone.

"Wh-Whoa...such power..." Issei said.

"For the incompetent Bael Family to interrupt us is nothing short of insu-!" Before Zephyrdol could finish his sentence he was slammed into the wall by an attack from Sairaorg. He fell unconscious in a heap shortly after.

"You bastard! Damn Bael Family!"

Zephyrdol's servants nearly charged Sairaorg all at once only to be stopped by a wave of pure intimidation. They turned to the source to find Kenshin striding up to them with his arms crossed. "Don't you think it's a little presumptuous to assume you can beat someone who just leveled your master with one blow? Even with all your numbers? You should look after your master. Attacking him, or even me if you can fight off my _Serene Conqueror _will gain you nothing."

"Yes, now go." Sairaorg said before turning to Seegvaira. "I trust you have no other objections either?"

"O...Of course not." She said before leaving with her peerage.

Sairaorg nodded and turned to Kenshin as everyone approached them. "I could have handled that myself."

"Eh, I wanted to throw my weight around a bit." Kenshin said.

"Eh, I guess you're an eager Prince." Sairaorg said with a shrug.

"Prince?" Kenshin asked. "Isn't that an Ultimate Devil ranking?"

"Yup, On the opposite end of the specturm of my own.." Sairaorg said. "The Ultimate class really has a lot of space between power levels and ranks. Your current level of power suggests you're a Marquis, highest rank of the high class devils, but your actions in defeating a clan heir with a proven track record in Rating Games in Raiser Phenex. Beating Kokabiel of the Fallen Angel Grigori half to death and standing toe to toe with the White Dragon Emperor prompted a rank up, however your personal rank does not reflect on your clan's ranking. The Kuroshi Tsuki clan's ranking, if I remember correctly I believe is Count as you only have one low end middle rank devil on your peerage, in your mother who can't use the elements as your sisters can. Your sisters themselves are Baronesses which are the bridge between middle rank and high rank while your mother is a Dame. In short, impressing the Satans goes a long way."

"I see...so I'm a Prince, my sisters are Baronesses and my mother is a Dame. I could have sworn Sirzechs said he gave me the lowest nobility rank possible though." Kenshin said.

"He did, he originally bestowed upon your clan the rank of Baron and yourself the rank of Margrave while your power reflected that of a Baron, the other Satans even Lady Serafall thought he was crazy when he did such a thing, but he insisted you wouldn't disappoint them. Then you fought Kokabiel and earned your clan the rank of Viscount and yourself the rank of Marquis. Then you fought the White Dragon Emperor with the Red Dragon Emperor's help and attained your clan attained the rank of Count while you personally stepped into the Ultimate Class Devil rankings as a Prince. He said ranking you fairly was kinda confusing. No one else other than Rias over there at your rank then would have tried to fight Kokabiel, just instead opting to wait for help."

"Huh..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Wonder why he did that?"

"Because the two actions you performed or were a part of performing were military achievements." Sairaorg said. "That used to be the fastest way to rank up during the war, but since there isn't any wars anymore. The Rating Games are the fastest way now."

"I see." Kenshin shrugged. "Neat. What about this idiot though?" Kenshin said holding up Issei. "He did help me take down the White Dragon Emperor."

"Hmm...his current level of power says he's the lowest ranking possible." Sairaorg said with a grin. "But...I'd say with his Boosted Gear all the way boosted up he could take down a Viscount."

"That high?" Rias asked. "That's impressive."

"No kidding." Kenshin said with an impressed whistle.

"Now back to you, usually you would be tested, but seeing as it's Lord Sirzechs' responsibility to keep watch on you, he decided himself that the tests weren't necessary." Sairaorg said to Kenshin.

"I dunno how I feel about all the preferential treatment he's giving me." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Seriously, I'm starting to feel like Rias." Rias responded by pinching his cheek and tugging on it. "Ow! Ow! Cahme ohn Rhias I hwas khiddihng!" He complained making everyone around them laugh except Koneko

"Neh heh heh." Issei snickered.

"Oh, has it already begun?" Everyone turned to see Sona entering the hall flanked by her peerage.

"Oh, heya Saji, Tsubaki, Sona." Kenshin said. "Been getting teased by Serafall lately Sona?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, keep that grin on your face Kuroshi-kun, you know as well as I do that you're next." Sona said with a sliver of a smile tugging at her lips.

"..." Kenshin shivered. "Damn, she's right." He said with a slump.

"Hmhmhm..." Sona laughed to herself.

The group of devils proceeded onward eventually coming up to Seegvaira who turned to them. "You've finally decided to come. I am Seegvaira Agares, I suppose I owe you thanks for taking care of that idiot for me, even though that was not your intention."

"Just preventing anything stupid from happening." Sairaorg said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'm the heiress of the Agares Clan, Rank Archduke." Seegvaira said

"Personal rank?" Kenshin asked.

"Princess." Seegvaira answered.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded.

"A member of an Archduke clan? You mean the same that issues out jobs to other devils?" Issei asked. "As well as a Princess on her own that's amazing for someone so young!" He praised.

"Hmhmhmhm, thank you for the kind words." Seegvaira said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan." Rias introduced.

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Current Lord of the Kuroshi Tsuki clan which is ranked as Count apparently, Personal rank, Prince." Kenshin said.

"Impressive." Seegvaira nodded. "I've heard of your recent exploits alongside Lady Rias' peerage."

"Well I had help." Kenshin shrugged. "Probably shouldn't be ranked as the lowest end of the Ultimate Devil scale, but here we are."

"Well, take pride in it at least." Sairaorg said slapping Kenshin on the shoulder.

"I'm Sona Sitiri, heiress to the Sitri clan." Sona introduced.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, personal rank Great King." Sairaorg introduced with a grin.

"Shit, the rank just under the Satans?" Kenshin whistled.

"Which is why you should take some pride in your rank. Not everyone can go blow for blow with me." Sairaorg said.

"Well, we'll find that out if we ever have to cross fists for real." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Ha ha, indeed!" Sairaorg laughed.

"_Man how is Kenshin not the least bit intimidated by all these powerful beings?" Issei thought. "I'm standin' here trying not to sweat!" _

"_**Hahahaha!" Ddraig laughed. **_

"_Shut up Ddraig!" Issei snapped. _

"Oi Hyoudou, try not to look so pathetic." Saji said.

"How can you not be? There's so many powerful beings here." Issei whispered.

"Yeah, but aren't you the Red Dragon Emperor?" Saji asked.

"I am, but I haven't had that much experience." Issei said.

"Well try to maintain dignity, it's for your master's sake as well. The higher ups aren't just watching them you know." Saji said. "We're also under a microscope."

"Yeah so calm down." Miyuki said slapping Issei on the back.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth." A boy with gentle features said sipping tea. "Next head of the Astaroth family, please take care of me everyone."

"Astaroth, isn't that the family the current Beelzelbub comes from?" Issei asked.

"It is." Sairaorg nodded.

Before any of them could continue with their chatting, an employee came through the door. "Sorry for the wait, but it's time."

"Hm?" Sairaorg, Rias, Sona, Seegvaira, Diodora, Kenshin and everyone else said.

"_Huh, looks like everything's underway." Kenshin thought. _

"_Looks like the function is starting, at last!" Issei thought. _

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Was kinda all over the place with this one.

Rias: Well this was your first chapter writing using the Light Novels so it's to be expected.

Draconis: Eh, true.

Kenshin: So, I'm a Prince.

Yukari: Seems that way.

Draconis: Before anyone asks, I doubt the spirits will be a part of any harem. So Kenshin didn't just get four new harem members. Also I have a bit of a surprise for next chapter

Kenshin: What would that be? (crickets chirping) Seriously?

Anyway, the young devils meeting begins, next chapter it gets underway. See you all then.

Draconis678 out


	16. The Young Devils Meeting

Draconis: Hurm...

Rias: Something else now?

Draconis: Someone reviewed they didn't like how Kenshin reacted when he found out Issei used his body to mess with you and Yukari

Yukari: Still wanna kill you for that by the way Issei.

Issei: (Shivers) S-Sorry.

Kenshin: So clarify it in this chapter.

Draconis: I'm gonna.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 16

The Young Devils Meeting

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

Everyone was gathered in the great hall. Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari were in the crowd with everyone else, while Kenshin, Rias, Sairaorg, Sona, Seegvaira, Diodora and Zephyrdol were standing ahead of them, their peerages standing in a line behind them. Ahead of, above, and around them, the Satans, all four sat while other nobles were around them.

"_Man, I don't like this feeling, it's like we're being judged and brushed off." Issei thought. _

Sirzechs stood up from his chair and walked to the front after one of the elders made an introductory speech. "You seven are all devils of the next generation, having the pedigree and true ability that no objections can be raised against." He said. "So for that reason I'd like the seven of you to compete together before your debuts and increase your powers this way."

"Will we also be sent out to fight against the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asked straight out.

"I am not sure, I'd rather not send out young devils to do such if I can help it." Sirzechs answered.

"Why? We may be young, but we can shoulder the responsibility of devils, if we just received the kindness of our predecessors and be allowed to do su-" Sairaorg was cut off.

"Sairaorg, I admire your bravery, but you are also reckless, you all are still in the midst of growing and I'd like to avoid sending you out to the battlefield if at all possible." Sirzechs said.

"...I understand." Sairaorg said.

Kenshin raised his hand. "Yes Kenshin?" Sirzechs asked.

"Why not send my peerage and I out to help with the effort? With the exception of my little sister Miyuki, we've all experienced the horrors of war and you know that." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but your home world is much different than ours. In your homeworld, one can be recognized as a full adult, even at the tender age of ten." Sirzechs said. "You told me this yourself, and your peerage hasn't finished growing and neither have you. So you will not be sent out either Kenshin."

Kenshin shrugged. "Just makin' a suggestion."

"It's appreciated, but I'll stick to what I know." Sirzechs nodded. "Now, I am sorry that I've kept you with a long speech, now I would like to hear your respective goals. Sairaorg, you first."

Sairaorg stepped forward. "My goal is to one day become a Satan."

"Hooh?" Everyone around them shared a gasp in wonder.

"Interesting, with your power you could do it one day." Sirzechs said. "Next." He said looking over at Rias.

"Well, at first I wished to become the next Gremory Clan head, but I'm now in an arranged marriage with someone I actually like so I suppose I can let that one go, so I guess my new dream would be to become the greatest Rating Game master." Rias answered.

Kenshin applauded. "And a fine dream it is." He said.

"_Haha! We'll do our best to help you achieve that dream Chief!" Issei thought. _

The higher ups murmured around them. Sirzechs then turned to Kenshin. "What about you Kenshin?"

"Hmm...well..I guess I have a pair of them." Kenshin shrugged. "One would be to rise to the power level of you four, without actually becoming a Satan myself, and to one day revive my clans, the Kuroshi and Tsuki into one single entity."

Yukari smiled at her brother's back. _"Ah Kenshin, always wanting to be the strongest." _She thought.

"_Hmhm, just like his father." Hikari thought. _

"_We'll do our best to help you achieve that first one Onii-Chan!" Miyuki thought. _

Sirzechs and Serafall nodded approvingly. "Good, it's nice to have a high aim." Sirzechs said.

"Good luck." Serafall said with a smile. "To you as well Sairaorg."

"Thank you Leviathan-Sama." Sairaorg said with a bow.

"You have my gratitude Lucifer-Sama, Leviathan-Sama." Kenshin said crossing his arm over his chest with a bow.

The others stated their own desires until Sirzechs got to Sona. "What about you Sona, what is your dream?"

"I wish to one day build a school for the Rating Game in the Underworld." Sona said.

"..." Everyone went silent. Some, like Rias, Kenshin, Issei and the rest of the first two's peerages, thought it was a good idea.

"Isn't there already a school for that?" One of the higher ups said

"Yes, for pure high class devils and privileged devils. The school I would build would be for the lower class devils and reincarnated devils." Sona answered.

Suddenly an uproar of laughter filled the room. Kenshin narrowed his eyes looking around. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"That's impossible! It's Brilliant! I see you are a girl who dreams!" "It's good to be young, but for someone that will become the next head of the Sitiri to state such a dream, it is good that you must first introduce yourself before your debut."

"I don't get it, why the hell is everyone looking down on her?" Issei whispered.

"Even if the current Underworld has changed a lot. There is still discrimination between high class devils, low class devils and reincarnated devils. There are plenty of people who still believe this to be true." Kiba stated blandly.

"But weren't we all welcomed with open arms by the Gremory family?" Issei asked.

"Issei-kun, the Gremorys are a family with profound affection. They're on good terms with those like us, but please do remember the Phenex." Kiba said.

"..." Issei said nothing.

"Sona Sitiri-Dono, if you're serious about this, then you must remember that low class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high class devil masters, and are only picked for their talent. Wouldn't building such an institution make the old families who value tradition and pride lose face." One of the higher ups said making Kenshin roll his eyes in exasperation, something that Serafall noticed.

"_So he can't stand their elitist views either." Serafall thought. _

"No matter how much people say that the Underworld is changing, change can be considered good and bad, something like teaching mere low class devils is nothing of your concern."

Saji who had been listening quietly till now was about to yell out at them, defending Sona and her dream when another laughter cut through the room. The higher class devils, and the Four Satans looked at the source, who was standing next to Rias.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"Hahahahahaha! Ohhh man, I don't know what it is about you elitists, but something about you always manages to tickle my funny bones." Kenshin said wiping his eyes.

"?" Sona glanced over at him questioningly.

"What is so funny, head of the Kuroshi clan?" One of them asked.

"Well I just think it's hilarious how you people will instantly dismiss an idea that could be majorly beneficial to the Devil Race, because it affronts your traditions and pride." Kenshin answered. "Just how blind are you?"

"? !" Everyone in the room's eyes went wide with shock save for Serafall who was mentally laughing her ass off and Sirzechs who was mentally shaking his head in exasperation.

"What was that?" One of them asked, scowling at him.

Kenshin turned to them and smiled. "If you're trying to intimidate me, do try harder." Kenshin said. "Could someone tell me how exactly a lower class devil or reincarnated devil is supposed to serve his or her master effectively, if they don't know what it is they're doing, or worse they can't grow in strength because their master is a horrid trainer?"

"Well that would be their master's problem. Not the problem of everyone else." Another high class devil said.

"So you would sell one of your own down the river to protect your traditions." Kenshin said sighing in exasperation. "It's a wonder we've survived this long if that's the case.

"You yourself are a reincarnated devil Kenshin Kuroshi-Dono, you seem to be doing just fine." Another high class devil pointed out.

"You're not going to get someone like me with every reincarnation, sometimes you will get someone who desperately needs help, so much so that their master won't be able to handle it alone, and before you counter with their master having gone to the high class devil school. That means nothing as they likely don't teach someone how to instruct someone else." Kenshin countered. "So it's funny to me that you high class devils are so blind that you'd dismiss an idea that would help servants to better serve their masters and grow in strength, merely over your preconceived discrimination against such things. I mean it's not like a lot of them would seek to overthrow you. If some do, deal with it like the high class devils you are."

"..." Everyone went silent before Serafall piped up.

"Yeah! You mean Oji-Samas are all ganging up on my poor Sona-Chan! Even I have my limits as to how much I can endure, if you all keep bullying her, I'll torment you like you have to her!" Serafall shouts. "I'm sure Kuroshi-Dono would have no problems helping me either, right?"

"Hmph." Kenshin crossed his arms with an amused smile. "Should be entertaining."

"If it means so much to you to uphold tradition, then if Sona-Chan does very well in the Rating Game she should be allowed to pursue her dream, since that's the way to get many things granted, is to win or do very well in those, right?" Serafall said.

Sona meanwhile had covered her face in embarrassment. While she felt fine with someone like Kenshin seeing the merits in her dream, Serafall however still had the habit of embarrassing her.

"Very well, Rias, Sona, would you two not like to battle against one another?" Sirzechs suggested.

"Hold on Sirzechs-Sama, while we agree that we must start lining up the matches, that mouthy dragon must be disciplined for insulting his superiors." One of the High Class Devils said.

"Oh? Are you personally going to do it?" Kenshin asked.

"Haaahh..." Sirzechs sighed. "Kenshin, please stop riling them up."

"Fine." Kenshin shrugged.

"He won't be punished, because it was rude for you all to just laugh at Lady Sitiri's ambition, now am I clear?" Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

"!" Everyone shut up.

"However, we have an uneven amount of people present here, so one peerage must fight two Rating Games." Sirzechs said.

"I'll volunteer." Kenshin shrugged. "It'll be nice to get a chance for us to fight more."

Sirzechs nodded. "Very well. Hm..Sairaorg you're a bit too experienced, so no."

"Aawww, I wanna fight the dragon with the balls of steel." Sairaorg moaned in disappointment making everyone in the room chuckle.

"Well he certainly isn't afraid of anything." Serafall said with a giggle.

"Seegvaira...no...Zephyrdol...no...Diodora...no...and I'm planning on having Sona fight the winner so...Rias, you and your peerage will go against Kenshin and his own.

"Eeeehh? !" Issei blanched.

"M-Me?" Rias said pointing at herself.

"Yes, you want to be the greatest Rating Game master, so eventually you would have to go against your fiancee, Kenshin, who wishes to achieve a Satan's level of power." Sirzechs said. "Besides, you or Sona are closest to his numbers.

"I accept." Kenshin said crossing his arms making Rias turn to him.

"Hm? Not even giving her a chance to accept first?" Sirzechs asked with a coy smile.

"The decision needs two confirmations. If she doesn't wish to go against me, I understand." Kenshin said. "However, she does have someone I've been itching to fight."

"Well, It's not that I mind, I was just surprised is all." Rias said. "That said, I'll accept as well."

"Eeeeehhhh? !" Issei blanched again.

Sirzechs nodded. "Alright then, now the Rating Game will not take place for awhile. Azazel of the Fallen Angels has gathered fans of the Rating Games from all over the powers." "So we'll begin with you two." "I trust there are no objections?"

Kenshin nodded. "That's fine, it'll give us all some time to train."

"No objections here." Rias said.

"Alright, the date will be on August twentieth in human world time." Sirzechs said.

"Jeez, that's more than a few days Lord Sirzechs." Kenshin said with a wry grin.

"Well, preparations must be made." Sirzechs said, Kenshin nodded. "Alright, this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone began filing out of the room until a few remained. "Man Kenshin, you really have balls of steel." Sairaorg said with a grin. "Not many people openly chew out other high class devils."

"I had a right to speak and I used it, if they get all wounded because of it that's not my problem." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Yes, well I didn't need you taking up for me." Sona said with narrowed eyes.

"And I wasn't." Kenshin said. "Surely you don't need me to, I was just speaking my mind on the matter, just like they were. If people want to look at it that way, let them."

"Well then I'll look at it that way, thanks Kenshin-kun." Serafall said wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"..." Kenshin felt his face heating up, feeling her breasts pressing against his back.

"In the future, could you please not antagonize them though." Sirzechs said with an exasperated sigh. "I do have to work with those people."

"Sorry, if they can't handle a differing opinion, that's their problem." Kenshin said. "Not yours and not mine."

"I know that, but it won't stop them from bringing it up to me." Sirzechs said.

"So, Kenshin-kun...we're now opponents huh?" Akeno said with her usual smile. "How cruel fate can be."

"I look forward to testing my skills against you and your family, Kenshin-kun." Kiba said.

"Lookin' forward to it Kiba, and you as well Xenovia." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Xenovia nodded. "I'm also curious how your sisters and mother fight, it will be interesting to see."

"We'll try to live up to your expectations." Hikari said with a smile, directed at Rias.

"Well, there's a lot of time between then and now, so we don't have to act like we're enemies." Rias said.

"Well, before I forget could you come with me Issei?" Kenshin asked pointing at the empty hall to his left.

"Uhm...sure?" Issei said.

"I'll com-" Miyuki went to say.

"By myself Miyuki." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Oh, OK." Miyuki said.

Kenshin and Issei walked down the hall, and as soon as they rounded the corner, Kenshin grabbed Issei by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Aah! W-What the hell Kenshin? !"

"Oh don't you give me that ya damn pervert." Kenshin said with a glare. "You know exactly what's goin' on here."

"Hiii!" Issei said in fright.

"Where the hell do you get off groping my sister and Rias, using my body and trying to sound like me?" Kenshin snapped. "The only reason I haven't torn you a new asshole is because you're Rias' pawn and she cares about you and that you and I are friends."

"I-I'm sorry!" Issei apologized profusely.

"You know what that makes you, when you do stuff like that without their permission or even knowing it's you? A molester." Kenshin said. "Now, if you _**EVER **_pull that shit again, I will beat you half to death. I don't care if they don't mind you being perverted with them, but when you do it without their permission, that's where I draw the fucking line. Now am I clear?"

"C-Crystal!" Issei shouts.

"Good." Kenshin said letting him go. "Now let's go."

Meanwhile, everyone was wondering what Kenshin needed to see Issei about, while Sirzechs, Serafall, Sairaorg and his peerage had left. "Yukari, can you hear them?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"What are they talking about?" Rias asked.

"Remember when Kenshin got really grabby with you, out of nowhere, then tried the same with me?" Yukari asked. "Before we fought Vali?"

"..." Rias felt her face heat up in response. "Y-Yes."

"Well, as it turns out that was actually your perverted pawn in control of Kenshin's body while Kenshin was training." Yukari said. "Kenshin's chewing him out about that right now."

"Oh really?" Rias said with narrowed eyes. "Usually, I don't mind Issei's perversion, but when he's acting like Kenshin to sate his desires...that is upsetting."

Kenshin and Issei came back. "Get over there." Kenshin said throwing him forward.

Issei turned back to Kenshin, who was still glaring. _"Man, he's really pissed. OK, I'll never do it again without asking." _He turned around to Rias only to freeze. "Aah..."

"Issei...it's come to my attention that you were using my fiancee's body and mimicking his voice to gain approval to touch Yukari-San and myself inappropriately." Rias said with a smile that promised punishment. "That was quite underhanded of you."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Issei cried out in fright.

"The time for apologies has passed." Rias said. "Yukari, grab him and put him on all fours and hold him there."

"Aaah!" Issei yelped as Yukari did as requested.

"Ufufu, Issei-kun, you should have more confidence in yourself, or at least have the courage to grope as yourself." Akeno giggled.

"Disgusting..." Koneko muttered.

"I-Issei-San." Asia said with a wincing smile.

"Issei Senpai's getting bullied." Gasper said with a nervous expression.

"No, Issei's being punished." Hikari said petting the boy's hair.

"Alright Issei, the appropriate punishment for your transgression is one thousand spankings." Rias said as her magic circle spiraled around her hand.

"Next time you want to be a pervert, have the guts to do it as yourself." Miyuki said with a carefree smile.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Issei cried out in fright.

(break)

_Later._

"I don't feel sorry for you." Kenshin said as everyone walked back to the Gremory main house. "Not even a little bit."

Issei walked next to him rubbing his ass. "I know...and I deserve it. Ow..."

"Not having Soul Division yet is no excuse, if you're gonna perv on them at least have the balls to do it as yourself and take your lumps afterward." Kenshin drawled. "I mean I know how much of an ero guy you are Issei which is why I tend to just shrug it off when you do your perverted stuff, but that was just too far."

"I know, I'm sorry." Issei said.

"Alright, now it's water under the bridge, now I get to prepare to kick your ass in a Rating Game." Kenshin said with his hands behind his head, grinning.

"Oh yeah? ! Well I bet you I can beat your ass!" Issei shouts.

"?" Yukari glances over at him. "Are you insane?"

"Interesting, what do you wanna put up?" Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

"Well come on, You said you would bet." Kenshin said.

"A...Aaahh...I was just acting tough, not proposing a bet." Issei said with a sweatdrop, grinning.

"Well, alright. You don't really have anything I'd want anyway." Kenshin shrugged. "But...you say you can beat me? Hmhmhm, well I give you an A for confidence." He said with a smirk. "We'll see. I certainly wouldn't be surprised if you managed to pull it off."

"So, the Rating Game is putting you two against each other and the winner faces Sona Sitiri eh?" Azazel asked as he stood at the entrance to the Gremory main house.

"Yes, and Kenshin here even gave the high class devils a piece of his mind." Yukari said making Azazel laugh.

"Hahahaha, that sounds like something you'd do Kenshin." Azazel said. "You'd make a pretty good Fallen Angel. So when's the big day?"

"Don't you know?" Rias asked.

"I just told everyone that there would be a Rating Game soon, and that Sirzechs would let them know when." Azazel shrugged.

"August twentieth." Kenshin answered.

"Aah, nearly a month from now eh? Well that gives us plenty of time for training." Azazel said.

"Uhm...Azazel-Sensei, isn't that cheating?" Issei asked making Azazel sigh.

"Not really, I'll be providing data and the angels will be backing it up." Azazel said. "All it depends on is the young devils themselves and their pride, if they believe from the bottom of their hearts that they wanna get stronger they will accept help wholeheartedly."

"Well, if you say so." Issei shrugged.

"To that point, my Vice Governor, Shemhaza will also be providing advice to the families, hahaha, he might have better advice than even me!" Azazel laughed. "Alright though, gather in the garden tomorrow and I'll give you each your methods of training."

"Alright." Kenshin said with a shrug.

After they finished speaking Grayfia appeared. "Everyone, the hot spring bath has been prepared."

"_Woohoo!" _Issei whooped mentally, thinking he was gonna get a chance to eye up the women.

Later in the hot spring Issei grumbled as it turned out the baths weren't mixed. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You're already in hot water Issei, and I'm not just talking about the hot spring either."

"Issei-kun, might I wash your back?" Kiba asked.

"Pfft! Kiba, if you're gonna ask that try not to blush!" Kenshin laughed.

"Seriously!" Issei shouts.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Hey Issei, can you go over and get Gasper, he can't relax if he's over there by the entrance."

"Yeah Yeah." Issei waved him off and went toward the entrance. "Hey, come on, you gotta get in. It's a hot spring."

"Kyah!" Gasper shrieked out in a cute manner.

"'Kyah'...You really...aaah! Don't roll your towel up to your chest like that! You're not a girl!" Issei shouts. _"Damn, he totally looks like a girl, with a thin and girlish body, why are you a man if you're like this? !" He thought. _

"U-Um...p-please don't look at me like that." Gasper shyly requested.

"Y-You! D-Don't put your towel all the way up to your chest like that if you're a guy, because you always dress like a girl, it's confusing for me too." Issei said with narrowed eyes.

"N-No way...when you look at me like that, it makes me feel like my body is in daaaannnnggggeerrr.." Gasper shivered.

"Krgh!" Issei grabbed Gasper in a princess carry and tossed him into the hot spring

"Nooooo! It's hot! I'm meeeelllttting! Issei-Senpai is perverted!" Gasper whined.

Rias' voice rang from behind the barrier. "Issei, you can't sexually harass Gasper, you know."

Kenshin threw his head back laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Oh man! Thank you Rias that was great! !" He said wiping his eyes.

Issei cried comically and walked back over to Kenshin and Azazel, sitting to Azazel's left while Kenshin sat at his right. Azazel had a lewd look on his face. "Hey you two."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"Have you two ever rubbed breasts before?" Azazel asked with a grin, making a squeezing motion.

"Yup." They both said. Kenshin turned to Issei. "You better no-"

"N-No, during my date with her, I accidentally tripped into Asia and pushed myself up, only to realize my left hand was squeezing her right breast." Issei said.

"...Oh." Kenshin said.

"Good good, now, have you ever poked a woman's nipple." Azazel asked.

"N-No, not yet." Issei said.

"..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "...Actually...I don't think I have, I never bothered with it."

"Oh? You've actually done more?" Azazel asked.

"Azazel, I'm not a virgin." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "Hell the first time I had sex I was raped if you could believe it."

"?, How so?" Azazel asked.

"Snake demoness, sixty heat cycles or mating periods if you wanna call them that, couldn't control herself any longer and poisoned me with a special type of poison that immobilized me, but didn't paralyze me so I felt everything. Was one of the very few times I ever felt powerless." Kenshin said. "It was before I met the spirits." "I met the woman two years later, she explained all this to me and I decided to just let it go knowing I'd have lost my mind long before sixty heat cycles."

"Aaahh...sorry to hear that man." Azazel said. "Now when you say heat cycles, once a month if I recall, does the lust compound for every one you don't meet."

"Yup." Kenshin said. "Right now I've missed close to ten. Two more months and I'll have missed a whole year, which is pushin' it for most demons. It begins to affect their personality and turn them into open perverts, no matter how much of a prude you were before. Of course if you were already an open pervert, I guess it wouldn't affect you."

Issei chuckles at the mental image of him and Kenshin perving around Kuoh for a month before his lust was dealt with. Kenshin rolls his eyes in response. "We need to get you laid." Azazel said. "Now back to what I was talkin' about. What's with you guys, you don't just push nipples with a press, but rather with a squish."

"...Nipples aren't front door buzzers." Kenshin muttered.

"Yeah!" Issei snapped.

"Eh, pretty close to it, it doesn't make a buzz, but rather with a Hyaan." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin and Issei both imagined such a thing. For Kenshin he imagined Rias and Akeno, For Issei he imagined Irina. Kenshin smacked himself. "Dammit, quit doing that you smooth talking governor." Kenshin said.

"Hey, the sooner you give into your lust, the sooner it's dealt with." Azazel said with a shrug.

Issei turned to Azazel. "I wanna do it, I wanna poke breasts." Issei said

"Well you will, eventually." Azazel said with a grin.

Before the three could continue on. The females began talking more audibly. "?" Kenshin, Issei and Azazel listened in.

"Ara, Rias, did your bust get a little bigger, can I touch it a little." Akeno asked.

"R-Really? Umm...well your way of touching it is a bit indecent, rather, didn't your cup size change more than mine Akeno?" Rias asked.

"My old one is just fine, if only a little tight, however recently I've decided I wanted to show it off in a bigger way, a woman becomes bolder when she has a partner to show it to, right Rias?" Akeno asked.

"You know she does. She's been quite bold trying to catch Kenshin's eye." Yukari said.

"Oh, and what about you?" Rias asked. "You've been trying the same, both of you have."

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled.

"Hey, that's the only man I've known, in that way." Yukari said with a shrug.

"I'm envious of how big you four are..." Asia murmured.

"Four?" Yukari asked with a confused look.

"Your mother's behind you." Asia pointed out.

"Well, Hikari-San's had three kids, she's obviously got us beat in the bust department." Akeno said with a smile.

"Oh Asia-Chan, you'll grow into yours. I used to be just like you, I was a late bloomer." Hikari said with a comforting smile.

"In the mean time, I know how you feel." Miyuki said crying comically.

Xenovia walked up behind Asia. "Asia, Miyuki, didn't you hear how they become bigger, if you rub them like this?" She said before reaching up and shamelessly rubbed Asia's breasts.

"Haan, X-Xenovia-San, d-don't...uuuu...I-Issei-San hasn't even done this much!" Asia said.

"Heheheh..." Yukari snickered, approaching Miyuki.

"O-Onee-Chan..." Miyuki said backing away nervously.

"Come here Miyuki!" Yukari said diving toward her.

"Aaahn! C-Come on Onee-Chan, quit bullying me!" Miyuki whined as Yukari started rubbing her breasts in a similar fashion to what Xenovia was doing.

"Ara Ara, I guess Yukari-San has a side none of us realized was there." Akeno said. "It's good to be young, isn't it Rias, by the way...based on this feeling you really have been growing every day." Akeno said rubbing Rias' breasts.

"Aan..Akeno, where did you learn such a thing, release my breasts this instant." Rias protested weakly.

"Ufufufu...Rias' breasts have a nice sensation to them...I'll do this here...and there..." Akeno said.

"No...aaaunn...e-even though I haven't made him do this kind of thing yet...stop it, I already decided I want my fiancee to be my first." Rias continued to weakly protest.

"...You all know the boys can probably hear you right?" Hikari asked and was ignored "At the very least Kenshin can."

"..." Azazel chuckled as Issei and Kenshin looked over at each other with matching nosebleeds.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Issei asked.

"Going over there and seeing if we can get lucky?" Kenshin asked. "Aaah! I-I mean!"

"Hahahahaha! Maybe your compounded lust is affecting you earlier than you thought!" Azazel laughed. "But, you two wanna peek?"

"Of course I wanna peek." Issei said.

"Issei, sh-" Kenshin was about to tell Issei to shut up, when Azazel chuckled.

"Well, doing that only makes you a second rate pervert." Azazel said.

"W-Well then what makes you first rate? !" Issei shouts.

Azazel smirked and grabbed their wrists, uncasing his wings and flying upward. "Whoa!" Kenshin shouts.

"Well you go over there of course!" Azazel said throwing Kenshin and Issei over the barricade.

"_Oh shiiiittttt!" Kenshin thought. _

Issei crashed into the water first, followed by Kenshin, who landed in front of Hikari, but was blown back onto his ass by the splash. "Ghh...man, you'd think I'd fall first because I weigh more than him." Kenshin grunted. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Huh?"

"Oh Ken-Chan, I just remembered, we never got to do something like this together when you were younger." Hikari said rubbing her cheek against his head with a content smile.

Kenshin blushed in embarrassment feeling her embrace, her cheek against his head and her breasts against his back. "M-Mom! M-Make up for lost time later, please!" He said.

"Oh, Alright." Hikari moaned in disappointment as she released him.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry!" Kenshin said getting up and going over to Issei. "Dude come on we gotta get outta here. I am not catching hell from Yukari for what Azazel did."

"Aaaaahhhhhh..." Issei said gaping.

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning his eyes to where he was looking. "...Aaah?" Kenshin was now mirroring Issei's expression.

Rias, Akeno, Yukari, Xenovia and Asia didn't even bother to cover themselves as they approached the two. "Un..." Issei started.

"Holy..." Kenshin continued, ignoring the twinge of pain that came with it.

"Shit..." Issei and Kenshin said at once.

Asia got to them first and pulled Issei away from Kenshin, while the other four crowded around Kenshin. "Aaah, how is that fair? !" Issei complained.

"Oh, give me a break Issei, just because the other girl interested in you isn't here yet is no reason to complain!" Kenshin shouts.

"Easy for you to say! You got four!" Issei said. "Yukari might be your sister but she still counts!"

"Mooou, Issei-San am I not good enough for you?" Asia whined.

"Y-You're just fine!" Issei said, covering his tracks.

"Here, let me help then..." Issei turned to see Miyuki embracing him from behind.

"E-Eeehh? !" Issei yelped.

"Issei, if she say no or don't, you stop got that?" Hikari said knowing her youngest daughter was likely aroused from what Yukari had done. "If not, I'll break both of your arms."

"H-Hai!" Issei yelped again, this time in fright.

"Way to go Yukari you got her slightly aroused." Kenshin said.

"I was just helping her, what she does is her business. She probably won't do anything rash with him anyway. She's a smart girl." Yukari countered. Kenshin rolled his eyes and accepted it.

"Ara, Kenshin were you and Issei thrown over by Azazel?" Rias asked, having been behind him.

"Oh my, Kenshin-kun you're so daring." Akeno giggled.

"Kenshin, I didn't know you could be so bold outside of battle." Xenovia said.

"He usually isn't mainly because of me, but sometimes it's nice." Yukari said. "Now all of you let go!" She said tugging on Kenshin's right arm.

"I don't think so." Akeno said clinging to Kenshin's front, her breasts pressed against Kenshin's chest.

"Mmrrrn, where to any of you get off messing with my fiancee." Rias countered, clinging to his back.

"Kenshin is the one I want to give me a child, so I won't let go." Xenovia said tugging on Kenshin's left arm.

"OK seriously, what?" Hikari said only to be ignored again.

Kenshin's face burned hotly as he felt Yukari's and Xenovia's boobs around his arms while Rias' and Akeno's boobs meshed against his back and chest respectively. _"Wow, this is a new kind of blood boil." Salamander said. _

"_Awwww, if only we could do the same as them out there." Sylph complained. _

"_Not now Sylph, please!" Kenshin thought. _

"All of you let go of my Kenshin!" Rias shouts tugging on him.

"He's my brother, he's more mine than he is yours right now." Yukari snapped.

"He's my fiancee!" Rias countered.

"Congrats! I don't see a ring on your finger yet!" Yukari shouts.

"Mrrrnn!" Rias glared and held onto Kenshin's neck.

"I'm not letting go either, I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Kenshin-kun. I've even heated up our bodies by clinging to him like this." Akeno said.

"I won't lose to any of you." Xenovia said with a resolute glare.

"Oh butt out Xenovia, you just want a child from him, that's all!" Yukari said.

"WHAT? !" Hikari shouts. She reaches over and tugs on Xenovia's ear pulling her away. "Get over here you." She said with a glare.

"Stop it! Kenshin's mine!" Rias shouts.

"Likely story, I've been with him the longest!" Yukari countered. "If anything, he's mine!"

"Nngh." Kenshin grunted as Rias' embrace got stronger before he finally broke her hold himself with his free hand.

"K-Kenshin?" Rias said as Kenshin escaped from their embraces.

"Hah...hah...hah...sorry to interrupt, but you were choking me!" Kenshin said pointing at Rias. "Whew..."

"!" Rias' eyes went slightly wide. "Oh! Kenshin, I-I'm so sorry!"

"Kaaahh...It's fine..." Kenshin coughed. "Now while that felt really nice overall. Let's not do the choking part again unless one of you plans on giving me a tug job."

Yukari narrowed her eyes with a blush. "You perv."

"Says the woman who was just groping her little sister's boobs." Kenshin countered.

"What does he mean by that Yukari-Chan?" Akeno asked.

"I'll explain later." Yukari said shaking her head.

"?" Kenshin looked around, Issei was still being sandwiched by Asia and Miyuki, much to Kenshin's annoyance, and Issei's delight. He could have sworn Koneko would have beaten him away by now, calling him a disgusting pervert, but when he looked over at Koneko, she had half submerged her face in water blowing bubbles in the water, like nobody was there. _"...Ok, now I'm starting to get worried." He thought. _

(break)

_The next morning_

Rias, Kenshin, Issei, Akeno, Gasper, Asia, Kiba, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Xenovia and Koneko were gathered in the garden. Azazel was giving out their training methods. Rias was to learn all she could about the Rating Games ins and out as her power needed to mature more and training it more at this point would be fruitless.

"Next, Akeno." Azazel said.

"...Yes..." Akeno said with narrowed eyes and a sullen tone.

"You must accept the blood coursing through your veins. You simply cannot grow stronger without doing such." Azazel said.

"...!" Akeno frowned deeply at this.

"I've seen the images from the previous Rating Game against the Phenex. You should have easily been able to defeat that enemy Queen, if you hadn't limited yourself to just thunder and made use of your Fallen Angel abilities to make actual lightning." Azazel said. "From there, Rias would have probably won as Asia would have still be conscious. Kenshin and Issei come out of cardiac arrest thanks to this, but Kenshin retains control so it doesn't happen again and he beats Raiser Phenex like a drum like he did previously."

"..." Akeno said nothing before glaring up at him. "I can do just fine without that power."

Azazel shook his head. "For how long though? Denying yourself makes you weak, if you continue this, you will become but a mere obstruction in battles."

"..." Akeno went silent once more.

"Next is you Kiba." Azazel said. "Your task is to maintain your Balance Breaker for a full day. If you can do this you'll be used to it and be able to maintain it that long in your actual battle form. You'll also be doing same basic training that Rias is doing and I'll instruct you myself on how handle sword based Sacred Gears."

"Yes." Kiba responded with a nod.

"Alright, Xenovia. In order to figure out how to handle Durandal better, you must first figure out how to handle a different holy sword."

"A different holy sword?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, a slightly special on at that." Azazel said with a grin. "Next is you Gasper.

"Y-Yes?" Gasper said with a squeak.

"Haaah, don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is fear." Azazel said. "You need to train your body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs of your bloodline and Sacred Gear are both substantial. Skill Improvement of your Bishop characteristics will help you greatly, you just have you...y'know, get over your fear a little."

"H-Haaaaiii." Gasper said with a nervous expression.

Azazel then proceeded to Asia. "Asia, while you have no problems with your healing ability, you need to work on your range, and your intent."

"It's range can be expanded?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, right now she can only heal by touching someone, that range can be expanded." Azazel said.

"And her intent is because she will want to heal everyone subconsciously, be they friend or foe, right?" Kenshin asked.

"Exactly, it would be detrimental if her Sacred Gear revived someone one of you had just beaten." Azazel said. "The ability to heal allies that are impossible to get to is essential on the battlefield."

"A-Asia can do all of that?" Issei asked. "That's amazing!"

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said, blushing at the praise.

Azazel nodded and proceeded to Koneko. "You, don't really have any problems either that I can identify other than the same problem Akeno has. You have the offensive and defensive capabilities of the Rook down pat. But in terms of offense in Rias' peerage lone. Three people can out rank you. Kiba, Xenovia and Issei when he achieves the Balance Breaker."

"_Y-Yeah, but I don't know if I will achieve it though." Issei said. _

"Adding in Kenshin's peerage when you work together with them. His entire peerage out ranks you as they are all proficient in battle. For you, you will work on the basics as well, and undo the seal you've placed personally on yourself." Azazel said. "If not you will become a detriment."

"..." Koneko said nothing.

"Aah Koneko-Chan, I'm sure you'll get stronger in a flash!" Issei said patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't say things like that so lightly..." Koneko said with a bitter undertone.

"Aah..." Issei said taking his hand away. _"Did I just step on a land mine?" _

"_OK, there is something definitely up with her." Kenshin thought. _

"Alright, Issei, your teacher should be here right...about...now." Azazel said.

"...Hit the deck!" Kenshin said as everyone dove out of the way as a large dragon landed in the garden.

"Fallen Angel Governor, you've got a lot of nerve coming here, what is your purpose?" It asked.

"I am here with Sirzechs' permission to help instruct this lot." Azazel said. "Is that a problem, Tannin?" He asked.

"Well...if it's with Sirzechs's permission and I am here because of his request, then I suppose it's fine." Tannin huffed. "However, don't you forget your surroundings." He glanced over and saw Kenshin dusting himself off. "Ragnarok! You've come to settle the score at last hm? !"

"Wait what?" Kenshin said a confused look.

"Tannin, he's not Ragnarok, he just has Ragnarok's powers of the four elements." Azazel said. "Ragnarok is long dead."

"...Oh..." Tannin said. "Well OK then, he doesn't feel as strong as Ragnarok anyway."

"_**Besides, you lost to him twice, what score is there to settle." Ddraig quipped. **_

"Silence!" Tannin shouts.

"Hahahaha, well Issei this dragon is your sensei." Azazel said.

"_**It's been awhile Tannin. All joking aside, it's nice to see you again." Ddraig said. **_

"Whatever." Tannin said.

"Wait! Won't I die? !" Issei shouts.

"Nah, Tannin here will make sure you don't die." Azazel said.

"Well, I don't know about that." Tannin said with a smirk.

"_**He's weaker than you think Tannin." Ddraig said. **_

"It's fine as long as he survives." Tannin said.

"I'm gonna die!" Issei wailed .

Azazel proceeded to Kenshin, Yukari and Miyuki. "Seeing as you all used the elements before becoming devils, you can all make use of the same Sacred Gear. That's never been heard of before, then again. Stealing someone else's Sacred Gear wasn't heard of either and Issei pulled that off." Azazel said. He took out a scroll. "Lord Gremory told me to hand this to you Kenshin. Supposedly Ragnarok had some thoughts about someone getting to his level and decided to leave this here in this world, in case that person was born here in this world."

Kenshin accepted the scroll. "..." Kenshin stared at it.

"What do we have to do?" Yukari asked.

"Learn from that scroll alongside Kenshin." Azazel said. "Other than that, just work on your swordsmanship or bojutsu." He said pointing at Yukari then to Miyuki. He then turned to Hikari. "Well Hikari it took some doing, but I got that object you asked for completed." He said taking out a shield from relatively nowhere.

"Neat, with the specs I requested as well?" Hikari asked as she accepted the shield.

"Of course." Azazel said. "You know what to do with it more than I do so your training route is yours to decide."

Kenshin meanwhile untied the string on the scroll and unfurled it only to have it blind him, Yukari and Miyuki. "Aaah!

"Nnh!" Yukari grunted.

"Aah!" Miyuki yelped.

"What the hell? !" Kenshin shouts as the light dies down.

"Whoa!" Azazel shouts.

"We don't see each other for thousands of years and that's all you can say Azazel?" A male's voice said.

"Who is this?" Kenshin asked seeing a man standing in front of him. _"Huh, funny he looks like what Azazel described..." _

"Well gee Ragnarok I wasn't expecting you to put a piece of yourself in the scroll!" Azazel snapped.

"Pffffftttt! !" Kenshin sputtered in surprise.

"No way..." Yukari said with wide eyes.

"I...I think it is..." Miyuki said in shock.

"Hm?" Ragnarok turned to them. "One of you feels oddly like me." He walked up to them and analyzed them, walking around the three of them.

"..." The three of them felt nervous under his gaze. He stopped in front of Kenshin.

"It's you." Ragnarok said. "Do you have something or someone of mine?"

"Well...the four spirits you created and this." Kenshin said holding up Kuroi Jigoku. "Azazel tells me you made this out of an extremely rare light absorbing ore and your bones." "Took him a little while to analyze it."

"Of course, didn't I tell you that once Azazel?" Ragnarok asked.

"Well I'm sorry I forgot something you told me while we were both blitzed off our asses!" Azazel shouts.

"_**Aaah, so you've made a temporary return to the world of the living, First Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said. **_

"Eeeh? !" Issei gasped. "You mean that really is Kenshin's ancestor!"

"Ancestor?" Ragnarok said with a curious look. "What are your names?"

"U-Uhm! T-Tsuki Kuroshi Miyuki, s-sir!" Miyuki said with a nervous look.

"Aaahh...w-well. I'm Tsuki Kuroshi Yukari..." Yukari said with a tense expression.

"Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kenshin introduced simply.

"How are you not scared? !" Miyuki shouts. "This is the guy who founded the Kuroshi clan!"

"Hmhmhm..." Ragnarok chuckled to himself. "No fear in you, I like that." He glanced over at Rias making her freeze. "Hm? You feel like that clan head I signed that treaty with."

"W-Well I am a descendant of theirs. I'm Rias Gremory." Rias introduced. "H-How are you Ragnarok-Dono?" She asked with a nervous expression.

"Just Ragnarok please." Ragnarok said waving her off. "I'm feeling weakened. I was only able to cram around a quarter of my power into this scroll, and I can only come out for twelve hours at a time."

"A-A Quarter, you feel like you could take us all out." Kiba said.

"I probably could. None of you feel very strong to me, but I just have high standards." Ragnarok said.

"Hn!" Kenshin punched at Ragnarok's head only for him to catch the punch without even looking.

"Nice try." Ragnarok said punching at Kenshin's stomach only to have it blocked.

"You too..." Kenshin said his hand twitching uncontrollably.

"Heheheheheh." Ragnarok chuckled. "I really like you now boy." He said with a small smirk.

"_Fuck, if I hadn't equipped Gnome, he'd have broken my hand!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Hmm...I feel my daughters inside this boy and not just their imprints either." Ragnarok thought. "What is going on here?" _

"So how many of us are left Kenshin?" Ragnarok asked.

"...Just the four you see here." Kenshin said looking up at the sky.

"Hmm...I see." Ragnarok said with his hand over Kenshin's heart. "That is unfortunate." He leaned in. "It was out of your control, don't beat yourself up over it." He whispered.

"Ragnarok! Let's settle the score!" Tannin shouts.

"Sod off you devil dragon." Ragnarok said. "I've beaten you twice, isn't that enough? Besides at a quarter of my power, I wouldn't even be a challenge for you. Hell if these youngsters ganged up on me they'd probably beat me."

"But didn't you say...?" Kiba said.

"I did say probably." Ragnarok said waving him off.

"Hrmph...fine." Tannin said with a grunt.

"Now, are you the one who I'm supposed to be training?" Ragnarok asked Kenshin.

"Uh, if it's all the same to you, could you help these two as well?" Kenshin asked pointing at his sisters.

"Hmm...I sense the elements within them, but they are just imprints. They'll come along slower than you, until you reach the Balance Breaker, and there is no guarantee we will reach it before you need to make use of your skills and theirs." Ragnarok said.

"What does me achieving the Balance Breaker have to do with it?" Kenshin asked.

"Because all that would needed at that point would be elemental molding and having my daughters warm up to you. Both of which you can do on your own." Ragnarok said. "Coincidentally at this point, you are the only one who can achieve the Balance Breaker."

"So I'm the only one who can achieve Elemental Overdrive..." Kenshin said. "Hmm...I wonder..."

"What is it?" Ragnarok asked.

"Aaah, it's nothing. Just a random thought." Kenshin said. Ragnarok shrugged and nodded.

"Well we better get started." Rias said. "Good luck everyone, Kenshin, do try not to agitate your ancestor."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I'm not an asshole to everyone I meet."

Everyone went their separate ways except for Issei, Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki, Ragnarok and Tannin. "Alright Tannin, We'll need a lift to the Kuroshi encampments, you two can train there as well, in the mountains."

"Alright." Tannin said. "Hop on."

Kenshin grabbed Issei's wrist as they all jumped onto Tannin's back as the Dragon flew off.

"So this is one of the Six Dragon Kings." Kenshin noted.

"Well I gave up my position when I became a devil." Tannin said.

"Aahh.." Kenshin said with a nod

"So tell me Kenshin-boya. How is Tamamo doing these days?" Ragnarok asked.

"I wouldn't know, it's been quite sometime since I've last seen her." Kenshin answered.

"She's doing all right." Hikari said.

"Ah, good." Ragnarok nodded. He turned to Issei. "So...you're the holder of that gear the Red Dragon was shoved in?"

"Y-Yes!" Issei said bowing toward him. "I-I'm Issei Hyoudou. Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

"Pawn?" Ragnarok said with an arched brow.

"Red Dragon Emperor, I don't believe Evil Pieces existed in Sir Ragnarok's time." Tannin said.

"Oh...s-sorry." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

Kenshin explained to Ragnarok what evil pieces were. "Aaahh, so that's how someone like Tannin became a devil." Ragnarok nodded. "Good thing my body's sealed up until I fully reincarnate."

"You still haven't reincarnated?" Yukari asked.

"No. It's mainly to keep my elder biological brother away from my corpse." Ragnarok said. "I can control things like that because I was so powerful."

"Neat." Kenshin said.

"Who do you think you reincarnated into?" Issei asked.

"Dunno, I kept it out of the scroll for good measure." Ragnarok said. "A secret like that is still in my body." "By the way, with my serene mind, I can sense your perversion boy. It reminds me of Minagi."

"Who's Minagi?" Miyuki asked.

"No one important." Ragnarok said. _"Damn Succubus." He thought. _

"What?" Kenshin asked as Ragnarok turned to him.

"That Gremory girl and you have a good amount of each other latent magics swimming around inside of one another...are you two...?" Ragnarok asked.

"N-No!" Kenshin said with a blush. _"A-At least not yet anyway!" He thought. _

"Hahahaha!" Ragnarok laughed. "No I didn't mean that, I was asking if you two were an item."

"...Oh...yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Bastard." Issei muttered.

"What?" Ragnarok asked with a confused expression.

"He's into large breasts, which Rias has." Kenshin clarified.

"Aaahh. He would love to meet my mate and some of her creations then." Ragnarok said.

"If the chance ever presents itself, you'll regret it." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Why's that? I think it'd be funny watching him strike out." Ragnarok said. _"With everyone except Minagi anyway." He thought._ Kenshin leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Oh...ooh...wow..that is underhanded...but I don't get why she didn't pick up on it." He said.

"If he's talking to you about what I think he is, I was embarrassed about it so I never asked." Yukari said rolling her eyes.

"Ah...well. Good on you Kenshin-boya. She's quite the looker." Ragnarok complimented. "So you initiated the provision I put into the treaty our clans signed?"

"Yup." Kenshin said as Tannin neared the mountain range.

(break)

_Days later. (A/N: Issei's training goes the same as it does in the light novel) _

"Haaaahhh!" Kenshin shouts as he charged Ragnarok's back.

"Hrm!" Ragnarok grunted as a wall of earth shot up between them that Kenshin cut through only to find his ancestor had vanished. He looked up to find Ragnarok above him with his wings uncased. Ragnarok inhaled. _"Majestic Flame Breath!" _He mentally shouts exhaling a great flame.

"_Hurricane Slash!" Yukari shouts separating the flames as Miyuki shot forward. _

"_Water Trident!" _She shouts throwing her staff, that had taken the form of a trident at Ragnarok.

"Hn!" Ragnarok said punching the trident, knocking it back to her. "Hm?" He looked up and saw Kenshin above him.

"_Katensho!" Kenshin roared slashing down at him with flames encasing his blade. _

"_Earth Guard!" Ragnarok shouts blocking Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku with one of his own. _

"Hrrrrrgghh!" Kenshin growled.

"Haaaaaahhh!" Ragnarok roared.

The air around them exploded and Kenshin flew out of it, tumbling to the ground. Miyuki flew forward and caught him. "Onii-Chan, are you OK? !"

"I'm fine..." Kenshin groaned as he picked himself up. "Fucking dammit...it's been literally days since we started this and we've yet to land so much as a glancing blow on him...and this is supposed to be twenty five percent of your power? !"

"Hmhmhmhm..." Ragnarok laughed to himself. "Hm?"

Yukari bore down on him. _"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

"Heh." Ragnarok moved to the left, dodging the attack and watching Yukari crash into the ground.

This had been the Kuroshi Tsuki siblings lives for the past several days. From what Kenshin heard, Issei was fairing no better, when he finished training for the day he went into a world of delusions where all the girls, even ones interested in Kenshin, and his own mother at that tending to his every need. Originally that would greatly vex Kenshin, but given the circumstances...Kenshin really couldn't blame him. Tannin had as much power as a Satan and Ragnarok, while he had less, around Kenshin's level, he had utterly mastered his power.

Ragnarok landed on the ground. "Break time." He said.

"What? ! No, we wanna keep going!" All three of them shout.

"Huhuhuhuhu...well as open as I am to that, you three are death on legs right now." Ragnarok said. "You need the rest. We'll begin again after I think you've recovered. If you don't believe me, cancel your spirit powers and see for yourself."

For training purposes Ragnarok had given Yukari and Miyuki the same amount usage of the spirits that Kenshin had. So all three of them could use the spirits all at once. When Ragnarok wasn't testing them they were working with all the spirit powers themselves, improving their skills with them when this training excursion was over, they'd be back where they were previously. They nodded at Ragnarok and canceled the spirit powers.

Immediately all three of their backs hit the ground, purely exhausted. "Ow..." Kenshin said.

"Everything hurts..." Yukari said. "Even things that shouldn't be hurting..."

"I can feel myself getting stronger, but this training seriously sucks." Miyuki complained.

"Once again, suck it up. When my mate helped with my training she wasn't as lenient as I am with you." Ragnarok said.

"Was the sex amazing or something? Because you're not lenient at all!" Kenshin weakly snapped.

"Why yes it was, but that's not the point." Ragnarok said. "My training was a lot harder than yours."

"You were in the middle of a war." Yukari griped. "We're just preparing for a Rating Game against Rias."

"...Eh true." Ragnarok shrugged.

"That's all you have to say? !" The three siblings shout.

Issei came through the forest. "Whoa! Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki are you three OK? !"

"Yeah...just...exhausted..." Kenshin groaned. "Issei, could you help us peel ourselves off the ground? I think I can sense Azazel coming."

"Sure." Issei said walking over to them and grabbing their arms, pulling them to a sitting base.

"Thanks..." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Miyuki said hanging her head.

"What's Tannin doing?" Ragnarok asked.

"On his way." Issei said.

"How has your training been going?" Kenshin asked.

"It's Hell! I keep having to run and hide from that Satan class dragon Ossan!" Issei shouts. "I barely have time to think!"

"We'll trade you." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, you see if you can land a hit on the old man over there." Yukari said.

"Seriously, that's been the test for us this entire time and we can't fuckin' do it!" Miyuki cursed.

"Hahaha, sounds like you guys have it rough." Everyone turned to see Azazel approaching holding what looked to be bentos.

"Yes! I don't have to forage today!" Issei whooped.

Azazel handed out the bentos and set a dozen rice balls between them. "So good!" Issei gushed.

"Oh fuck...several days of eating nothing but the meat rations Kenshin has, sorta made me kinda forget how good Mom's cooking is." Yukari said with a satisfied smile.

"Man, Asia's a pretty good cook too! This is excellent." Issei said.

"Here let me try it." Kenshin said as he held out his own bento. "Take something from mine in return." Issei nodded and they traded a bit of food. "Oh wow, I wonder if anyone helped her, not dissing her cooking or anything, but this is really good.." Kenshin said.

"Hmm..did Chief or Akeno-San cook this I wonder." Issei said.

"Probably Akeno." Kenshin said. "These rice balls taste like Rias made them."

"Yeah, Hikari was gonna make you one Kenshin, but Akeno insisted on making you a bento instead, this caused a glaring match between Rias and Akeno." Azazel said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Man Kenshin I wish girls flocked around me like they do you." Issei said with a sweatdropping grin.

"Well for one, he's not as much of a pervert as you." Yukari said. "Seriously, you seem like a good person Issei and I do like you as a friend, but the perversion just kills it for me."

"Ehh...I have to agree with Onee-Chan Issei. Usually I can appreciate eagerness, but you are too eager sometimes." Miyuki said with a smile.

"I know, but..." Issei was cut off.

"It's like Kenshin's brashness, it's just too ingrained into who he is." Azazel said.

"I know that." Yukari shrugged. "I just try to keep him in line like I do with Kenshin, not every girl he meets is going to like that you know."

"True." Azazel shrugged.

"Haaah..." Kenshin sighed. "I still don't feel any closer to attaining the Balance Breaker."

"Usually you would have to pass my daughter's tests." Ragnarok said. "But seeing as you already carry them inside you, like I used to before I created them. Certain restraints must be applied. You must also personify the elements as well."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? They all act vastly different from one another." Kenshin said.

"...Not the spirits themselves you idiot, I mean the elements. Listen to the wind around you, feel it as it enters your body, then take in the feeling of earth...the strength of it, the durability of it. Then, take in the serene feeling of water, how it goes by everything in it's path eventually, then the feeling of fire, the excitement of battle, of burning and toppling everything in your path. I trained with all of these feelings inside me, and so shall you." Ragnarok said.

"..." Kenshin went into thought, that was immediately interrupted when Issei started talking.

"Hey Azazel-Sensei. When Kenshin was fighting against Vali, hell before I had to tag out, Vali tried doing something." Issei said. "What was that?"

"Oh, you mean the Juggernaut Drive." Azazel said. "Not all Sacred Gears have this, only special ones like Divine Dividing and The Boosted Gear seem to have it from what I've seen."

"Kenshin-boya's has it too." Ragnarok said. "The cards contain the Elemental Dragon's transformed state that he can control from the outside with a tendril stabbed into his spine and my Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei. He won't be able to use either for quite some time."

"That's good. It gives it's user the power to rival a god's, but in exchange for their sense of reason." Azazel said. "Vali can handle it for several minutes, but seeing as Albion was impatient about it, I guess he's still in danger of it. It also shaves off one's lifespan, but again as Devils and Fallen Angels we don't have to worry about that. It's an accursed method of fighting and I don't think you should ever copy it."

Kenshin and Issei noticed a distant look in Azazel's eyes. "So the White Dragon Emperor can handle the Juggernaut Drive eh? It might be the Red one's turn to die first this time." Everyone looked over and saw Tannin lounging behind Ragnarok. "And with the Elemental Dragon here as well, he might perish too."

"Vali wouldn't be the first giant dragon whose ass I've had a hand in kicking." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Relax Issei, you ain't gonna die." Yukari said noticing Issei panicking.

"Let's just change the subject." Azazel said. "Kenshin, Issei...tell me what you think of Akeno."

"?" Kenshin and Issei stared at each other, then Azazel.

"I know she's interested in Kenshin, but I'd like to hear what you both think." Azazel said.

"She's a good Senpai/person." Issei and Kenshin said.

"Not that, I mean as a woman." Azazel clarified.

"?" Issei glanced at Kenshin who shrugged and waved him off. "She's very attractive and a woman I'd love to be with!" He said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "She's a beauty to be sure. I think she needs to accept herself as a hybrid. But then again I don't know the whole story, so I can't just say that to her."

Azazel nodded with a relieved smile. "That's good. You two both really care about her and we're in agreement Kenshin. I have to watch over her for a friend of mine."

"You mean Akeno's father Barakiel?" Kenshin asked.

"Why doesn't he do it?" Issei asked.

"It's not that simple. Anyway, Barakiel and I were friends, like Shemhaza and I are. We did a lot of stupid things together, but eventually all my friends got married." Azazel said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You must have gotten lonely." Miyuki said.

"Hahahaha, it's fine, since I have so many women around me." Azazel said with a somewhat fake laugh. "In any case the situation with Akeno worries me."

"You know...you're kinda nosy...in a good way anyway." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, you're getting all involved with our training, you're worrying about Akeno, and from what it sounds like you even raised Vali." Yukari said.

"Yes...well in any case, Kenshin...seeing as she likes you, I want to entrust the situation with her to you." Azazel said.

"Why me?" Kenshin asked.

"Well you don't seem like you're deceiving her with how you act around her, you genuinely care for her wellbeing. If she liked Issei more than you, I'd entrust it to him." Azazel said.

"Well...Alright." Kenshin shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

"Now there is another problem, Koneko." Azazel said. "She feels doubt in her own power. She even overdid it in her training and collapsed."

"? !" Kenshin, Issei, Yukari and Miyuki shared a gasp. "Collapsed? !"

"Asia's Sacred Gear can heal injuries, but nothing can be done for loss of physical strength. For this reason, I've come to take you back to the Gremory household for the night. Ragnarok, I'll bring them back here tomorrow. Same with you Tannin."

"Sure." Tannin said. "I'll just go back to my territory for now."

"Eh, I lost track of time, it's almost time for me to go back anyway." Ragnarok said. "Hold out the scroll Kenshin." Kenshin nodded and held it out. Ragnarok flew toward it and disappeared into it. Kenshin furled it back up and tied it back.

"Alright, let's go." Kenshin said.

"This also isn't off a whim, I was asked to come get you." Azazel said as they proceeded.

"Really who?" Kenshin asked.

"From Rias' mother." Azazel said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Issei, you've got about an hour left, let's conserve it."

"Right." Issei said.

(break)

What Venerana had called Kenshin back for...wasn't quite what he was expecting, as the two were in the Gremory Annex. The woman leading Kenshin around the floor, practicing how to dance. "Uhm...Venerana...when you called me here, I thought it was for something more serious."

"Oh no, I just wanted to teach you some dance steps ahead of your wedding to my daughter. If you're worried about what my husband and I were going to say to you about how you talked to the other nobles, we're actually in agreement with you as far as they shouldn't have laughed at Sona-Chan's dream." Venerana said as they danced around. "You're catching on quite well. I figured you would be tired after your training."

"Oh trust me I am..." Kenshin said with an uneasy grin. "So how are you liking the book?"

"Oh I love it!" Venerana giggled. "Shall we take a break?"

"Sure." Kenshin said as the two detached from one another.

"Do you understand why we are doing this?" Venerana asked.

"Yeah, I know full well I'll be making public appearances with Rias in the future." Kenshin said. "I'll do what I can to be well mannered when that happens, but I won't just shrug it off if someone says something that is an insult directed at her, or anyone else I care about."

"I'd expect nothing less." Venerana said. "You're a dragon, there is a certain amount of pride that must be protected. We devils are the same. Just don't let it get out of hand."

"Of course." Kenshin said with a nod. "By the way, what is Rias doing right now?" Kenshin asked.

"Checking in on Koneko-Chan, I'd like to, but I think that'd be an overuse of my feelings." Venerana said. "Aaah, that girl, she's doing her best to face her existence."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"_What's that mean?" Issei wondered._

"Oh right...you haven't been with Rias as long as everyone else in her peerage except for the Red Dragon Emperor." Venerana said. "Well, I guess I can tell you both about it. A bit anyway."

"There were once two cat sisters, one white, one black. They were always together, when they played, ate and slept. With their parents dead they had no one to rely on, no home to return to and they struggled to live each day." Venerana said. "One day they were picked up by a certain devil. The elder sister, the black cat became a part of his group and the younger sister was allowed to live with them. Finally attaining a decent life, they felt they could pass time very happily."

"Go on..." Kenshin said.

"However it appeared that the elder sister had achieved rapid growth in her power that wouldn't stop. She was a type of cat that excelled in youjutsu and achieved senjutsu that was said that only the last of the Sennin could achieve. With it not stopping, she killed her master and became a stray devil and a dangerous one at that who killed all the pursuit squads. The younger sister was left behind and judged harshly for her sisters actions...she was nearly disposed of by them."

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow.

"Sirzechs saved her and convinced the high class devils that she was innocent, but abandoned by her sister...and tortured by the other devils she had lost her smile and her will to live. Sizechs gave this kitten to Rias who gave it a name...Koneko.

"..." Kenshin went silent before getting up.

"_Kenshin, are you OK?" Issei asked. _

"_..." Kenshin didn't respond. _

"Kenshin-kun...you seem angry, but at the same time...you look ready to cry." Venerana said with a curious expression.

"That was...Koneko's story huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Venerana said.

"...To think...someone who lived such a similar childhood as I did...was right next to me this whole time." Kenshin said.

"?" Venerana made a curious sound as Kenshin turned to her.

"Back home...from the time that I was six till I was ten...mages...even normal humans, tried to kill me more times than I could count. I wasn't abandoned, rather...I was taken away from my relatives, but other than that it's relatively the same...Koneko and I were both cast aside, labeled as dangerous and had attempts on our lives at a young age." Kenshin said. "...I even tried to take my own life at one point. Are we done here Venerana-Sama?"

"O...Of course, take your time and calm down." Venerana said.

"Thank you." Kenshin said leaving the annex. He went to the Gremory main household and wandered around it aimlessly until he ran into Rias.

"Kenshin!" Rias said as she tightly embraced him.

"..." Kenshin smiled softly and embraced her back. No matter how he felt after hearing that story. He had missed this feeling the past few days.

"Kenshin's scent..." Rias murmured.

"Uhm...I've been sweating a lot." Kenshin said. "The old man really works us over."

"It's fine...it's not so bad." Rias said. "I've been lonely these past few days."

"..." Kenshin felt his face heat up.

"_Man we she says it with such moist eyes, can't help having your heart skip a beat eh?" Issei said. _

"_Well...I wouldn't say that..." Kenshin thought. _

"I haven't been able to sleep with you since we arrived here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this either Kenshin. I...I've really missed it." Rias said.

"Aah..." Kenshin said with a blush. "W-Well...it won't be that way for very long."

"Yes and endurance is needed, we must both get stronger, and we must prepare for our Rating Game." Rias said. "No excuse why we can't still act the same around one another though."

"Of course." Kenshin said with a smile. "Uhm...Rias."

"Yes?" Rias asked with a smile.

"How is Koneko?" Kenshin asked.

"...Follow me." Rias said leading Kenshin to Koneko's room

When they got there, Kenshin saw Akeno standing next to the bed, while Koneko laid asleep with cat ears on her head. _"Huh, so she really is a bit like you Kenshin." Issei said. _

"The reason she's like this is be-" Akeno was cut off.

"I already know." Kenshin said. "She's a nekomata. Venerana-Sama told me the story." He leaned over and looked her body over for any serious injury. "...No, it seems like it's just exhaustion." Kenshin said.

"...What are you doing here...Kenshin-Senpai?" Koneko asked with half lidded eyes in a sullen tone.

"Well, I was asked to come back by Venerana-Sama, and I heard you weren't feeling good so I came to check on ya." Kenshin said with a small smile.

"..." Koneko didn't respond.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "Venerana told me about what happened to you when you were younger. In any case, overworking yourself isn't going to get you very far. You'll just end up back here again and again."

"...What...would you know...about it?" Koneko asked.

"..." Kenshin smiled wryly. "More than you'd think..."

Koneko slowly sat up. "..." She mumbled something.

Kenshin nodded having heard her clearly anyway. "Anyone that's gone through that wants to get stronger, so that it never happens to them again."

"I want to become strong like you, like Yuuto-Senpai, Xenovia-Senpai and Issei-Senpai...and your family." Koneko said looking into his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Even Gya-kun can stop time and Asia-Senpai can heal people...what do I have? I...I hate being useless." She said.

"..." Kenshin turned and walked away.

"K...Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko called out.

"Hm?" Kenshin turned toward her.

"What did you mean...when you said 'More than you'd think.'?" Koneko asked.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Think to yourself...why else would I say that?"

"..." Koneko watched him leave. _"Could he have...went through something similar?" She thought. "If so...why is he able to smile like that?" _

Kenshin walked down the hall only to be caught up to by Rias. "Kenshin. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah...why?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I compared the story of your childhood to Koneko's and I realized...they weren't all too different from one another." . "Hearing that from my mother must have stirred up something inside you." Rias said. "So...are you OK?"

"Hm...mostly shock, but I got over it." Kenshin said.

"I...I see." Rias said.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, seeing as Akeno and Koneko have the same problem, I figured Akeno and Koneko could help each other out." Rias said.

"About that..." Kenshin said.

"What?" Rias asked.

"Might I have permission to spend some time with Akeno exclusively?" Kenshin asked.

"Wh-What?" Rias said.

Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing like that Rias...although if a heat cycle hits I might not have any choice."

"Why do you ask?" Rias asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I feel like she'd never talk about what's eating her with everyone else around." Kenshin said.

"Well...she did open up to you once." Rias said with a small shrug. "Oh...alright. But after training is done."

"Deal." Kenshin nodded. "By the way...before we came here you said 'I'm in charge of Issei's virginity and Kenshin's excess lust.' Now, I'm pretty good at controlling myself, although I'm getting pretty close to having to deal with it. But...Issei and I separate now...or rather, we can become separate for twelve hours at a time the other half of that day is usually spent sleeping or doing some more of my own training...or with you all." Kenshin quickly added. "Are you...thinkin' of building a reverse harem? Cause ya got three guys already, Issei, Kiba and myself."

"N-No!" Rias said with a blush. "What makes you say that? !"

"Then why are you in charge of Issei's virginity?" Kenshin asked.

Issei popped out from Kenshin's side. "Now that he mentions it Chief...if you've got no interest in me...why are you in charge of my virginity?"

"W-Well..." Rias said.

"Well?" Kenshin said.

"Issei, for awhile now, I've kind of been looking at you like my little brother...and my family is very affectionate with each other." Rias said.

"Which would explain why Sirzechs dotes on you." Kenshin said. "Seriously, I sometimes wonder if I should worry about him making a move on you."

"Mmrrrnnn." Rias narrowed her eyes at her fiancee.

"What? From what you tell me I'm guessing he's a siscon." Kenshin said with his arms crossed.

"Coming from the guy that used to have his sister take care of his excess lust, maybe you're not the guy that should talk." Issei sniped with a grin.

"...No comment." Kenshin said with his shoulder slumped.

"Now, if I may. Asia is Issei's girlfriend, but she's too nice. She can't tell people that she wants to be Issei's first and have them take her seriously." Rias said. "If she wants to let Issei build a harem, then that's her business. But she's not the kind of person that can stop someone from hurting Issei again."

"Hurting Issei?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"...Oh..." Issei said with a bowed head. "That's what you're worried about."

Kenshin turned to Issei. "What's up?"

"Kenshin, when Issei met Amano Yuuma, who was just the Fallen Angel Raynare in disguise. He fell in love with her at first sight. Then she killed him on their first date." Rias said. "It may not be obvious to you, but I can see it still scars him to this day."

Kenshin stared at Issei. "...I guess that would quite a load to deal with." Kenshin said.

"I'm just...managing him until someone that can take care of him comes along." Rias said embracing Issei into her chest. "I'm still only interested in you in a romantic sense Kenshin."

Kenshin chuckled softly. "I'll let ya get away with this one Issei."

"_Woohoo!" Issei thought. _

"Well Issei, let's go take a bath and get clean, then go to sleep. Gotta be up and back at the mountains bright and early." Kenshin said pulling Issei away.

"B-Bu-Bu-But Chief's boobs!" Issei blubbered.

"I know you were enjoying it, hell I like it when she hugs my head into her chest too, but we don't have a lot of time." Kenshin said. "We'll take turns bathing since I know you don't like bathing with men."

"Oh alright." Issei said.

Rias giggles at the two and went on her way, she had to continue her own training. Kenshin glances over at Issei. "What is it? You look like you wanna say something."

"What do you think Kenshin?" Issei asked. "Did Koneko-Chan's sister really just leave her?"

"...I don't know." Kenshin said. "Even when you go mad, if you have someone you care deeply about you keep them with you. The fact that she didn't suggests two things."

"What?" Issei asked.

"One, the power corrupted her mind enough that Koneko was the furthest thing from her mind or had been blanked completely from her memory...This however is unlikely as such a thing would have better odds of happening the moment she became a devil while her body and mind was still weak, as such Koneko wouldn't have been able to stay with the devil that her sister was reincarnated into a devil by, as her sister wouldn't remember her. However this is just in theory so don't quote me on this."

"What about the other?" Issei asked.

"The second one makes more sense to me." Kenshin said. "Her older sister left Koneko behind out of desperation and wanted to protect her."

"From what?" Issei asked.

"Herself obviously. Her sister had murdered her master and probably couldn't control her amped up power all that well. She probably feared what her power could do to her sister. So panicking...she fled." Kenshin said.

"But how is that protecting her? ! Koneko-Chan went through a lot of shit because of her sister!" Issei shouts.

"Issei...I know how you feel believe me." Kenshin said. "But in this scenario, we assume Koneko's sister was desperate and panicking...when you're like that...you don't think about the implications, you just run...run as fast and as far as you can...damning the consequences. Another reason I believe this theory is that her sister had other devils hunting her down as a stray devils. This is where I sympathize with her...not a day goes by I don't feel some measure of regret for dragging Yukari into my affairs." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"So you think her sister...might not have wanted to drag Koneko-Chan into that life, and was too panicked to think about what she just did at that time affecting how Koneko-Chan would have been treated?" Issei asked.

"Like I said it's a theory." Kenshin said. "Both could be completely wrong, because we don't know the whole story, just what Rias' Mother told us."

"Well, we'll have to ask Koneko-Chan's sister when we get the chance." Issei said.

"Pfft, yeah...like she's just going to walk up to us, possibly looking for Koneko and we'll be able to ask." Kenshin said.

"That said, you really thought this out in such a short amount of time." Issei said.

"In my former line of work, you can't afford a misstep ninety nine point nine percent of the time. So I've learned to have a fine eye for details. Kinda strange, but it doesn't help my battle strategizing at all." Kenshin said.

"Weird..." Issei said.

Meanwhile in one of the hills overlooking Luciferd, a short train ride from the Gremory main house a young woman with a voluptuous figure walked, she had long black hair with split bangs, hazel eyes and cat like pupils. This young woman wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, golden beads and a ornately detailed headband. The kimono had a red interior and was open at the shoulders showing generous amounts of cleavage. On her feet were thong sandals colored in a purple shade.

Next to her walked Bikou. "I wonder what that party's gonna be like." He said.

"Why do you even bother wondering nya? We won't be able to attend." She said.

"Eh? Why not?" Bikou asked.

"Because I'm still wanted by these people nya." She spoke blithely.

"Aaah that's your shit Kuroka, it has nothin' to do with me." Bikou replied

The now named Kuroka rolled her eyes at Bikou. "You're a member of the Khaos Brigade and Vali's personal team same as I am. What's more, from what Vali told us. The Red Dragon Emperor and the Dragon of the Elements are here as well. So you will be recognized. As you went and picked Vali up while he was fighting them."

"Not my problem." Bikou shrugged.

Kuroka touched her fingers to her temples with a sigh. "You idiot." She said.

"What was that you furry moron? !" Bikou snapped at her.

"You heard me you damn dirty ape!" Kuroka shouts back.

"I've about had it with your shit you hedonistic cat bitch!" Bikou insulted.

Before Kuroka could retort matching white circles appeared next to their heads. "Kuroka, Bikou enough. You cannot be arguing like this during the time you are here. You have your orders."

"Observe the Red Dragon Emperor and his training, yeah we know." Bikou said with a shrug. "We get that Vali."

"Why can't we observe them both?" Kuroka asked.

"The Dragon of the Elements would be able to sense you, even with your youjutsu Kuroka. What's more, his twin sister is an illusionist so you wouldn't be able to use them to hide." Vali informed.

"Humm...that's unfortunate nya..." Kuroka lamented.

"Alright, now continue...and try not to draw attention to yourselves." Vali said as his communication circle faded away.

Kuroka snickered. "That means no party for you nya..."

Bikou grumbled. "Damn white dragon havin' bastard..."

The two continued on. Kuroka looked upward with a smile. _"Ufufufufu...I can sense you out there Shirone...Onee-Chan's coming to pick you up nya!" _

(chapter end)

Draconis: After the next chapter I need to post a couple of chapter to my other story and I kinda wanna read the Light Novels all the way through to where I am right now.

Rias: Take a short break then.

Draconis: I will, but I wanna at least get past the Rating Games first.

Kenshin: So it's really the two of us against each other.

Rias: (smiles) Afraid you'll lose?

Yukari: (rolls her eyes) This isn't your usual game of chess.

Kenshin: She is right, you may have the numbers, but we got battle experience in spades.

Rias: (giggles) We'll see which comes out on top then.

Miyuki: By the way, what did Mom say to Xenovia when she pulled her away.

Draconis: Glad you asked.

(Omake)

_Scolded Ex-Exorcist and the Mother Cat_

Hikari yanked Xenovia over to her with a glare. "Tell me I didn't hear that right...please..."

"But that would be lying." Xenovia replied.

(thwack!)

"Aah!" Xenovia yelped as Hikari dropped her fist on top of the ex exorcist's head. "Wh-What was that for? !"

"You're too young to be thinking about things like that young lady!" Hikari scolded.

"B-But! I'm only trying to perform my womanly duty!" Xenovia argued.

"Womanly...? !" Hikari said before groaning. "You're an idiot! Do you even know what it takes to raise a child? !"

"U-Um..." Xenovia began to sweat.

"Exactly!" Hikari shouts.

"Mom, didn't you have Onee-Chan and Onii-Chan when you were eighteen and me when you nineteen?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah..." Hikari said.

"You're getting on to me when you had children at that age?" Xenovia said with narrowed eyes.

"Gaaah!" Hikari yelled in frustration. "Fine! I have no room to talk, but at least I learned about what I was getting into before actually doing it."

"Then teach me, I'll accept all the instruction you're willing to give." Xenovia said.

"...Haaahh...fine." Hikari sighed. "I guess if you're dedicated to it, the least I can do is instruct you, but why Ken-Ch...Kenshin." She quickly corrected.

"He's the strongest man I know." Xenovia answered.

"You're not gonna get very far then." Hikari said getting out of the water and walking away as Xenovia followed suit.

"Why's that?" Xenovia asked.

"Figure it out for yourself." Hikari said. "I can't teach a girl like you about love."

(omake end)

Draconis: Something like that. Anyway I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out


	17. Balance Broken

Kenshin: So Draconis, how are you doin'?

Draconis: Meh, I'm doin' alright. Why?

Rias: I wanted him to ask.

Draconis: Ah huh...so in other words he couldn't care less.

Kenshin: (shrugs) Pretty much

Draconis: OK (inhales) Oh Mil-tan!

Kenshin: Shit! (runs off)

Rias: (giggles) You were right, he really will take off if you threaten to call him here.

Draconis: Haha, I know right? Anyway. After getting into PM's with one of my readers who will remain anonymous. I've decided that I will not take suggestions on who goes into Kenshin's peerage. Not that they aren't appreciated, it's just I've got people in mind already. Also, there is another crossover, albeit slight in this story. I own nothing but a copy of that. If you know what the second crossover is, feel free to point it out.

Yukari: And the poll standings?

Draconis: No one else has voted since chapter fifteen. Voting will be closed when I post the chapter after this one so if you have an opinion on it, let me know now.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 17

Balance Broken

Draconis: Begin!

"Hooorrryyyaaahhh!" Issei roared as he charged Ragnarok only to get kicked in the right temple.

"Haah!" Yukari shouts out, stabbing at Ragnarok's chest only to be sent over to where Issei was, the momentum of the blow Ragnarok had hit her with turning her around. "Guh...!"

"A-Aaaah? !" Issei yelped, his face in Yukari's chest as a result. "S-Sorry!"

"Don't apologize you idiot, it's not your fault." Yukari said pushing herself up.

Meanwhile, Miyuki and Kenshin were in the air in pursuit of Tannin, who flew away from them, while exhaling bursts of fire at them forcing them to weave in and out of the paths the shots took. "Miyuki!" Kenshin shouts extending his arm.

"Right!" Miyuki said grabbing Kenshin's arm with both hands and spinning him around picking up speed as they did. She finally launched him as he held his naginata in hand, flames spiraling around it.

"_Crimson Hurricane!" Kenshin shouts throwing the spinning blade at Tannin_

"Hrmph!" Tannin said swatting it away with one of his hands.

"_Boosted Gear: Gift!" _Issei said placing his hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"Hnnn!" Yukari bit back a moan and charged Ragnarok. _"Hellfire...FLASH!" _She roared stabbing Ryuuga at the Kuroshi clan founder.

When the flames died down, Ragnarok was gone. "Hey, you got him!" Issei whooped.

"No..." Yukari said turning to him. "Behind you!"

"EH? !" Issei yelped finding Ragnarok smirking down at him.

"Too bad." Ragnarok said slamming his fist into Issei's stomach.

"Damn it!" Yukari shouts catching Issei as he flew back over to him.

"Miyuki, watch out!" Kenshin shouts tackling her out of the way of a fireball.

"Heh!" Tannin said flying at them launching one of his fists at Kenshin's back.

"Onii-Chan look out!" Miyuki said throwing Kenshin off of her and crossing her arms, bracing for impact as Tannin's fist connected sending her crashing into the ground

Kenshin landed behind Yukari as Ragnarok tried to take her out. Tannin landed in front of Yukari. "Leave Issei, unless you plan on using him to hit one of these two with." Kenshin said noticing Issei was unconscious.

"Easy for you to say, your right arm ain't lookin too good." Yukari said.

Kenshin had burned his arm pushing Miyuki out of the way from an earlier fireball. "Don't you worry about it...let's just dust these two!"

(tweeeeettt!)

A whistle went off and Kenshin, Ragnarok, Yukari and Tannin turned to Azazel. "We're done already?" Tannin asked.

"Yeah, this was a nice idea, getting the four of them together, but it kinda leaves something to be desired with Kenshin and Issei Balance Breaker-less. You two are just too powerful for them." Azazel said.

"Hey Miyuki, are you alright over there?" Yukari shouts.

"Yeah...might have cracked a few ribs, but I'm fine!" Miyuki said.

Kenshin tore his right arm off and regrew it. "That fast?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "My regenerative abilities are pretty good."

"I'll say, they're better than mine were." Ragnarok said with his arms crossed.

"Well that's what happens when you have literally millions of people trying to kill you." Kenshin said as he walked over to Issei and nudged him with his foot. "Come on Issei, get up."

"So...many...Oppais..." Issei said with a lucid giggle.

Kenshin crouched down and pulled out a stick and broke it waving it under Issei's nose. The effect was instantaneous as Issei bolted upright covering his nose. "What the fuck was that? !"

"Hahahahaha, it's always funny seeing someone get woken up by smelling salts." Yukari laughed.

"Well, we've gotten to the point where the Red Dragon Emperor can hang with me for a whole day, but...maybe it was wrong to put him on the team that went after Ragnarok." Tannin suggested to Kenshin.

"We can't have him getting too used to fighting just you Tannin." Kenshin said.

"He brings up a good point." Ragnarok said. "Not only that though. The youngster has packed on some bodily armor so to speak."

"Yeah, you're finally starting to look like you train often." Miyuki commented seeing Issei's jersey top was been torn to shreds exposing his torso.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as his." Issei said pointing at Kenshin.

"Ten plus years is a lot more than ten plus days Issei." Kenshin said. "Just keep at it, and you'll get there."

"You're making progress Kenshin, Issei...however training will end tomorrow." Azazel said.

"With that in mind you're close to it Kenshin, but you need something to push you over the edge." Ragnarok said. "Your Sacred Gear may be a fake one created by beings outside this world's rules, but it still follows most Sacred Gear rules."

"Yeah I know." Kenshin said with his arms crossed. It was August twentieth. The preparations for the Rating Game had started and was to officially be held on the twenty fifth.

"Man, it sucks that I won't achieve it before the Rating Game. Kenshin's gonna make minced meat outta me." Issei said drawing on the ground with a stick.

"That's provided you even get to him." Yukari said with a grin. "You will have to get by me, Mom and Miyuki first."

"Don't rub it in!" Issei cried out comically.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin and Yukari snickered.

(break)

_Later._

"Well, I'll also be attending the Satan sponsored party, so I'll see you all later." Tannin said as Kenshin, Issei, Yukari, Miyuki and Ragnarok hopped off his back.

"Hm...I gotta say, training was relatively short today." Kenshin said.

"Well we can still rumble if you want." Ragnarok said with a smirk.

Kenshin stepped back with an uneasy grin. "I-I'm good, Besides...I don't think the Gremorys would appreciate us doing our training right in front of their house."

Ragnarok shrugged. "True."

"Anyway, I'll come by to pick you all up for the party." Tannin said as he flew away.

"Sweet, thanks." Issei said waving him off.

Kenshin turned to Ragnarok as his sisters walked into the house, and Issei had a conversation with Ddraig. "Kenshin, about that attack you mentioned to me." Ragnarok said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"I would not use it unless as a last resort after you've achieved the Balance Breaker." Ragnarok said.

"?" Kenshin arched his brow. "My father invented the Crimson Dragon's Fist, and he was able to use it just fine."

"Actually no he wasn't." The two turned to see Hikari approaching from behind Ragnarok.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, you left after he used that attack on the Sixteenth Demon King. He was able to ignore it for a short while, but after you left he fell unconscious and was greatly injured. He was unconscious for a few days." Hikari said.

"Yes. Such an attack involves taking in the max power of the elements into your body all at once, even for someone like me that was dangerous for most of my life." Ragnarok explained. "The fact that your father was able to accomplish such a feat more than once without dying is nothing short of impressive. Out of all the demons that gained the power of all four elements, barring you and your sisters because your training was never complete. Your father was likely the closest person to achieving my level of power."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Because of how dangerous it is to take in that much power at once, is the reason I developed what would eventually be known as the Quadruple Giga." Ragnarok said. "I just don't think your body would be able to handle that much power without sufficient mastery."

"I see..." Kenshin nodded. "But I thought that when I achieved the Balance Breaker I..."

"You would achieve my level of prowess, that being how much I could use." Ragnarok said. "You can have all the prowess in the world, but if you can't control it, it means nothing. It becomes harder...or easier because of the system I put in place. I'm gonna go with easier, my daughters seem to like you."

The Sylph card flew out of Kenshin's jacket pocket. "Dad! Jeez!" Sylph's voice said, filled with embarrassment.

"Hahaha." Ragnarok laughed and touched his finger to the top of the Sylph card. "There there..."

"Mmmrrnnn..." Sylph pouted.

"They can feel that?" Kenshin asked moving to his side.

"Sure." Ragnarok said. "Wouldn't suggest it for anyone other than Sylph though."

Kenshin poked Sylph's head. "Aaahh! K-Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph whined.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Alright Sylph I'll quit." He turned to Ragnarok. "Back into the scroll?"

"Yup." Ragnarok said. Kenshin nodded and got the scroll ready and he flew into it.

"That is really weird." Hikari said.

"It is." Kenshin said as they walked into the house with Issei, who had finished his conversation with Ddraig and was waiting on Kenshin to finish up. Upon entering they found Kiba and Xenovia in the foyer. While Kiba complimented Issei on his training Kenshin approached Xenovia. "What the hell?"

Xenovia was covered head to toe in bandages. She looked like a mummy. "I hurt myself training and was I bandaged myself."

"Ugh...come here." Kenshin said pulling her to the side and walking into a nearby room. "Strip down."

"Oh? Are we going to..."

"No! I'm just going to bandage you properly, we aren't making a child!" Kenshin cut her off.

"Oh...what's wrong with my work?" Xenovia asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Unless you're covered from head to toe in wounds and bruises and what not, this much really isn't necessary." Kenshin said. "You aren't covered that much in that sense are you?"

"Well, no." Xenovia answered.

"OK then." Kenshin said. "Now strip so I can wrap you up."

"Alright." Xenovia said stripping her clothes off.

"You aren't wearing a bra?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"No, It started to hurt to wear one." Xenovia said. "I still had my clothes from when I was an exorcist so I wore that."

"I see." Kenshin said as he started undoing the bandages.

Outside of the Issei watched as Rias came down the steps into the foyer after talking to Asia who requested he go changed. "Issei? Where's Kenshin?"

"Uhm...he pulled Xenovia into that room over there." Issei said pointing to his right.

"? !" Rias turned toward the door in question. "In there? !"

"Y-Yeah?" Issei unsurely said.

Rias ran toward the door ignoring Hikari who tried to tell her what Kenshin was actually doing in there with her knight.

Meanwhile Kenshin had undone the bandages and was working to reapply them. "See, you don't bandage yourself, because you often can't get the right angle for it and your body's twitching in response to the tightness around it will also throw you off."

"I see." Xenovia nodded. "Hmm...tell me Kenshin...does the sight of my exposed body please you?"

"Heh? W-Well...please isn't exactly the right word." He said with reddened cheeks. "Rather when I see it, I have trouble controlling my urges."

"I see..." Xenovia smiled at this. "Hikari-San told me that one of the keys to conceiving a child was to make sure your chosen mate was attracted to you. Hearing this..satisfies me."

"I think you might have misinterpreted her." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. _"Mom, just what the hell have you been teaching her?" He thought. _

The door swung open and Kenshin turned with a roll of bandages being held by his lips. "Hm?" His eyes bulged. "EH? !"

"Aaah...Xenovia...I can't trust you to be alone with my fiancee can I?" Rias said holding a ball of destruction magic in her left hand.

"Rias, wait I was jus-!" Kenshin was cut off by Durandal appearing over his head as Xenovia wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I want a child fathered by the Dragon of the Elements." Xenovia said with a resolute glare.

"I see...I see." Rias said as the magic in her hand intensified. "And that's all you want him for?"

"Wh...What's that supposed to mean?" Xenovia asked with a slight blush.

"Tch, I can't explain the concept of love to someone who lived in service to the Lord for so long." Rias said as she took aim at Xenovia. "It's just if you want a child from the Dragon of the Elements, you could always try asking Kenshin to ask Ragnarok-Dono."

"_WHAT? !" Sylph, Salamander and Undine shout while Gnome just blinked in confusion. _

"Ragnarok-Dono is too old for my tastes." Xenovia said.

"Aaah, so there is something there." Rias said with a small smirk. "In any case...I won't let you have him, Xenovia.

"Then I'll fight you for him." Xenovia said her glare from before returning.

"E-Eh? ! N-No, wait!" Kenshin said only to be ignored as the room they were in exploded and he came flying out the door, sliding face first across the floor. "...Issei..."

"Yeah?" Issei said with a grin.

"Whhhhyyyyy..." Kenshin said with a comical whine.

"Call it payback." Issei replied, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Oh really...well here's my return!" Kenshin said grabbing Issei's arm and flinging him into the catfight room and shutting the door behind him. "Hah..hah..hah...heheheheheheh..." Kenshin cackled to himself.

Later, after the catfight had been broken up by Grayfia Issei glared at Kenshin. "You're a dick."

"I know." Kenshin said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Rias walked with Hikari behind them as well as Kiba, Xenovia and Asia who walked behind Kenshin and Issei. "You look like you got something on your mind, spit it out." Hikari said.

"Well...Hikari-San what do you think of mine and Kenshin's engagement?" Rias asked.

"...?" Hikari stared at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...when we got engaged not even Yukari was there...and you are his mother..I feel I have to win you over to feel right about the whole thing." Rias answered.

"Hmm...well mind if I ask you something?" Hikari asked. Rias shook her head. "How do you see your relationship with him?"

"Well...he obviously likes me a lot, but we've yet to take the next step." Rias answered.

"Well that's a problem you'll have to figure out yourself, but...do you love him or do you just admire him for saving you from an engagement you absolutely didn't want." Hikari asked.

"What are you talking about, of course I love him." Rias said staring into Hikari's eyes.

Hikari closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well, then I approve."

"That easily?" Rias asked.

Hikari stared at her son's back. "Rias, my Kenshin has led a rough life...and lost a lot, if he can be happy with you or whomever else, I won't stand in the way."

Rias nodded with a smile. "I understand."

"Well you have one thing that I can see over Negi." Hikari said.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"You let Ken-Chan have his privacy...well as far as any issues he has anyway. If he doesn't feel like talking about it, you let it be." Hikari said. "I loved Negi like one of my own, but she was nosy."

"Does being too nosy annoy him or something?" Rias asked.

"Well let's just say if you were to pry too much without him telling you of his own volition, there would most certainly be trouble in paradise." Hikari said with an uneasy laugh.

"I...I see." Rias said. _"Huh...good thing I waited." She thought. _

(break)

_The Next Evening_

Kenshin and Issei were walking around in the parlor. "Huh, you know with your Rating Game only days away, I didn't think I'd see you two together." They turned to find Saji walking up to them.

"Well, it's not like we're talking about the Rating Game." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm grilling him for his strategies." Issei said.

"Not that he'd get them anyway." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Hell, I'd probably feed him a bogus strategy which he would then debate on whether or not to give to Rias."

"You...You wouldn't really play that dirty would you?" Saji asked.

"Ahh, Rias would know." Kenshin said. They sat down and a servant approached them. "Huh?"

"Will you be needing anything?" He asked.

"Uhh..." Kenshin thought about it and decided to ask for something outrageous. "Triple shot of vodka and a mug of ale and some juice for these two."

"Right away sir." The servant said walking away.

"D...Did you just successfully get alcohol?" Saji asked.

"Looks like it." Kenshin said.

"Wow." Issei said. "I know you have some on you, but to actually have a request granted for it."

"Now that I think about it, I kinda missed an opportunity to screw with him." Kenshin mused.

"What else were you gonna ask for?" Saji and Issei asked.

"If he could get Serafall to come over here and pose for me in a string bikini." Kenshin laughed.

"E-EH? !" The two exclaimed with matching blushes.

"D-Dude aren't you engaged? !" Saji said.

"Yeah, and I'm faithful to Rias, don't get me wrong, but with how much I get teased and whatnot, eventually I'm gonna tease back." Kenshin shrugged.

"S-Still, she's a Satan!" Saji said. "And she's Kaichou's elder sister!"

"Eh, it's harder to swing, but I wonder if I could get a sisters package." Kenshin mused.

"A-Aaah?" Saji gaped at the mental image.

Issei grinned lecherously. "Kenshin, you are one glorious bastard!"

"Heheheheheheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Just because I'm not as bad as you Issei doesn't mean I don't have a perverted side in me."

"So you're going to perv on one of the Four Satans?" Saji asked.

"Hey, she pervs on me, seriously. Just yesterday she grabbed my ass while Rias had her back turned." Kenshin said. "Eventually I'm gonna start pressing her buttons."

"Well...anyway. Kenshin, do you remember the devil's meeting last month?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, remember I chewed out the other devils?" Kenshin said.

"Well...I wanted to say thanks for sticking up for Kaichou." Saji said with a small smile.

"I wasn't." Kenshin said. "I was just speaking my mind on the matter. If anyone sees it that way, then whatever. Sona doesn't need me to defend her, I just prevented you from doing something stupid."

"You knew I was going to yell?" Saji asked.

"You're her newest servant." Kenshin said. "At least I assume so...she's probably told you her dream...and you decided you wanted to be a...teacher I'm guessing?" Saji nodded. "Well, a verbal lashing like that means a lot more coming from a high class devil like myself, even if I am reincarnated. I've never held much love for elitists, and I get a kick out of showing them how stupid they are, besides I did tell Sona that I'd lend her a hand with it, if she needed it. My old girlfriend Negi was a teacher."

"E-Eh? K-Kenshin, you dated a teacher?" Issei asked.

"I was her assistant teacher." Kenshin clarified. "She was a mage, and being a teacher was her training mission before she received the proper certification."

"S-So, you could give me pointers on how to teach?" Saji asked.

"Sure." Kenshin shrugged. "Pointer One, Every student is different. Some may be great physical fighters, but others may have an amazing aptitude for magic and don't stereotype either, just because Rooks are known for their physical strength and durability, doesn't mean they can't be mages as well, you would be surprised."

"What kind of class did you and this Negi teach?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"English." Kenshin answered. "Saji's going to become a teacher at a Rating Game school, so I figured I'd give him a pointer geared toward that."

"Oh." Issei said.

"Oh? Even Saji came along?"

"If I came Rias, of course he did, all of my peerage came."

The three turned to find Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper, Sona, Yukari, Miyuki, and Hikari had entered the parlor, dressed up for the the event that would take place tonight. "...Wow." Kenshin said.

"_Amazing!" Issei thought. _

"K-Kaichou?" Saji said with flushed cheeks.

Sona adjusted her glasses with a slight flush of her cheeks. "Yes, aren't you three going to get dressed."

Kenshin snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a full dress suit, black in color. "I had this one prepared since this morning."

"Aaaah! Crap Saji we need to go get dressed!" Issei said grabbing Saji's wrist and pulling him out the other exit.

"I already have an outfit prepared!" Saji complained.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

Later, everyone was flying on the backs of Tannin and his family. "Thanks for the lift Tannin." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, you're really helping us out here." Issei said.

"Where's Ragnarok?" Tannin asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said he wasn't really interested in these things." Kenshin said.

"Sounds like him." Tannin said.

"_**Aaah, it's been so long since I've experienced this view." Ddraig said. **_

"Oh yeah...you did used to have the body of a dragon." Issei said.

"So Tannin, are there more dragons like you?" Kenshin asked. "Except you know..not reincarnated."

"I understand what you're asking." Tannin said. "I'm only one of three left. The other two being Ophis and Tiamat, the rest have either been sealed, killed like Ragnarok was, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out to the surface anymore and Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir, and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears."

"That reminds me, you're a Dragon so why become a Devil?" Kenshin asked.

"I wanted the Dragon Apple." Tannin said.

"The Dragon Apple?" Issei and Kenshin questioningly said.

"It's a fruit that grows here in the underworld, but most dragons are abhorred in the underworld, the Kuroshi clan being one of the lone exceptions." Tannin said. "A certain race of dragons needs to eat that fruit to survive, so along with wanting to fight again, I rose through the ranks and earned a plot of land of my choosing from Sirzechs-Sama." Tannin said.

"Aaaah." Kenshin nodded.

"Also, when I got the land, I began successfully researched how to artificially make the Dragon Apple." Tannin said.

"Pff..." Kenshin stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tannin asked.

"Nothing, just imagining you crammed into a lab coat." Kenshin snickered.

"Hahahahaha, now that you mention it, that is a pretty funny image." Tannin laughed.

"Ossan really is a nice dragon." Issei noted.

"Gahahahahaha, a nice dragon? ! Well, it's the first I've heard that, it's nice to hear a compliment from the Red Dragon Emperor." Tannin laughed.

(break)

The dragons landed outside of a highrise hotel that would serve to be the meeting place. The area they landed in was a sports arena. "Thanks Ossan!" Issei waved.

"Thanks, Tannin." Rias and Kenshin said.

"Take it easy you all." Tannin said as he and his family took off for another area of the party grounds.

Everyone was picked up by a limo and transported to the hotel. Asia sat next to Issei, while Rias and Yukari sat next to Kenshin. Rias reached over and adjusted Kenshin's collar before combing his hair. "Huh...aah." Kenshin grunted.

"Oh come on Kenshin, it can't hurt that badly." Issei said.

"Easy for you to say, I've never had to comb my hair all that much." Kenshin snapped as Rias started to explain what would be happening.

"There are facilities around the hotel and the army is standing by around the area." Rias said.

"Huh, I figured Azazel would be coming with us." Kenshin said.

"He decided to come with Sirzechs." Hikari said.

"?" Yukari turned to her mother. "Since when are you so chummy with him?"

"I can't have a friendly relationship with a man that at least looks my age?" Hikari asked.

"Th...That's not what I said." Yukari said with a sweatdrop.

"Isn't it kinda weird that we're going to this party together, when we're literally gonna be at each other's throats in a few days?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, we're trying not to think about it for now." Kenshin said. "Trust me Miyuki, Rias and I have been preparing for a month straight, if we prepare anymore, we're gonna lose our minds." He finished with a grin.

"Yes...but this whole party thing bugs me, by the time we get there, the adults will probably already be drunk." Rias said with a sigh.

"Really?" Kenshin asked with a curious look. Akeno and Kiba also gave bitter smiles at this.

They soon arrived at the hotel and went to the top floor where the party was being held. Rias turned to Kenshin. "Come on, we have to make our rounds."

"You mean I have to introduce myself to everyone here?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes..." Rias sighed.

"That bites..." Kenshin muttered as he took Rias' hand and went around the room. "Well...I guess it isn't so bad, I mean I get to spend some alone time with you."

Rias closed her eyes and smiled, leaning on his shoulder. "You have a point there."

"You look really beautiful Rias, heh...last time I saw you look this good, I was getting ready to kick Raiser's ass." Kenshin said.

"Aaah fond memories." Rias said with a giggle. "The...near end part I could have done without though."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to apologize about that." Kenshin said. "Sometimes I just get too excited and forget that I'm being wounded."

"It's OK, you're still here and that's all that matters." Rias said tightening her hold on his hand.

"Hmm..." Kenshin said as they neared the first people they'd introduce themselves to.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"I kinda wanna make our game more interesting, but I don't know what to name the terms as." Kenshin said. "It's been awhile since I've bet anyone."

"Oh, so you wanna bet something against me?" Rias said with a coy smile.

"Well, I bet I win." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Hmhmhm, but Kenshin...to do that you have to hurt me...you don't wanna hurt me do you?" Rias asked giving him her best soulful look.

"No, but you won't be able to take out my whole peerage." Kenshin said. "Or maybe just me and Yukari. You'd be forced to give up."

"Oh ho? You're awfully confident for someone who routinely loses to me in chess." Rias goaded.

"That's chess, Rating Games are more like a battle...and in battle...I am the more experienced between the two of us." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Well that may be, but I'm not going to lose to anyone...not even you." Rias said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Haha, we'll see my darling fiancee, we'll see." Kenshin said. "But for now...let's not worry about it, we can hash out our bet later." He said as they leaned in and kissed each other on the cheek.

"True." Rias said taking his hand again.

Later Kenshin hunched over holding his left hand. "Jeez, now I know how a world leader feels during their annual get togethers." He said shaking his hand around trying to get feeling back in his hand.

Xenovia was behind them holding a large number of dishes skillfully. "You know, I could help you." Kenshin offered.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind handling this much." Xenovia said as they approached the table Rias and Kenshin's peerages were going to sit to eat, everyone was waiting. Xenovia sat out all the plates with Yukari's help. Kenshin was about to eat when a voice called out to him and Issei.

"Oh, if it isn't the Dragon of the Elements and the Red Dragon Emperor." Kenshin and Issei turned to find a young blonde woman wearing a pink dress. Kenshin had a piece of shrimp in between his lips.

"Oh, if it isn't Ravel Phenex." Kenshin said.

Ravel scrunched her face up. "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

Kenshin opened his mouth and ate the shrimp. "It wasn't full, I hadn't even started eating when you came up."

"EH? ! It's the Yakitori bastard's sister!" Issei said.

"Didn't you meet her first?" Kenshin asked.

"...and like that I'm already liking him more." Ravel said pointing at Kenshin.

Kenshin turned back to her. "So how are ya? Last I saw you were carrying your brother off, as I was damn near passing out."

"I'm alright." Ravel said. "My brother can't say the same."

"Oh? Is he here?" Kenshin said looking around. "I'll go say hi, see how having some humility beaten into to him is treating him."

"He's not here, ever since you beat him, he's been in low spirits." Ravel said. "He won't leave the house."

"Huh, now I kinda feel sorry for the women in his peerage." Kenshin said. "Are you still a part of it?"

"No, I've actually just finished the trading. I asked my Mom if I could join hers." Ravel said.

"Trading?" Issei asked.

"Wait...this has been bugging me for awhile, can anyone get a peerage?" Yukari asked.

"Once you ascend to the ranks in the high class category, you get a set of evil pieces with which to make a peerage, although you still have to compete in your master's Rating Games, as you will still be his or her knight." Ravel explained. "Uhm...who are you three by the way?"

"Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki." Yukari introduced. "Kenshin told me about your clan. No hard feelings."

"Miyuki Kuroshi Tsuki. Nice to meet you." Miyuki introduced with a smile. "Yukari and I are Kenshin's sisters."

"Nice to meet you." Ravel greeted with a smile of her own. "I'm Ravel Phenex."

"And I'm Hikari Kuroshi Tsuki, I'm Kenshin's mother." Hikari said.

"And you're in his peerage?" Ravel asked. "Wow...you must be pretty strong Dragon of the Elements."

"There's...extenuating circumstances involved there." Kenshin said. "Hm...hey Ravel, do you mind if we dance for a little bit?" Kenshin asked taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor.

"A-Aaah? !" Ravel blushed. "G-Give me a chance to accept!" She said.

"...What's he up to..." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

Kenshin turned to Ravel and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I wanted to talk to you privately without Rias hearing. If you don't want to dance, I understand."

"N-No, it's alright...you just startled me is all." Ravel said as she placed her hands on his shoulder and in his outstretched hand. They started dancing. "Wow...you're pretty good...at least you're not stepping on my feet." She said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks." Kenshin said with a grin. "Lady Gremory, Rias' mother has been teaching me. You look pretty cute in that dress of yours. Even though I saw you in it the first time I fought your brother."

"U-Uhm...th-thanks." Ravel said with a blush. "I hadn't realized the Dragon of the Elements was such a flatterer."

"Hahaha, just callin' it like I see it." Kenshin said. "By the way, just call me Kenshin."

"H-Heh? It's alright for me to call you by name?" Ravel asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said. "Treat me like you would anyone else. It feels more genuine that way."

"I..I'll keep that in mind." Ravel said. "You know, I met the Red Dragon Emperor first, but he seems a lot less impressive now that I've seen him in person."

"Aah, that's only because I've got more training under my belt than he does." Kenshin said.

"A-Anyway, I'll oblige and call you Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said.

"Please don't, it feels uncomfortable being referred to with the -Sama suffix." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh...well, what did you want to talk about?" Ravel asked.

"Well, I assume your mother doesn't play this Rating Game?" Kenshin asked.

"No, she doesn't." Ravel said.

"Well, would you like to give me a hand?" Kenshin asked.

"You want me to join your peerage?" Ravel asked.

"For at least this Rating Game. No matter how experienced we are at battle, we're still outnumbered by Rias's peerage, by two to one, even if Asia doesn't fight and to an extent neither will Gasper." Kenshin said. "I could really use a pure cleric on my team."

"Hmm...I see." Ravel said. "Well come on, we'll go talk to my Mom." She said.

The two went to the other end of the room where they found a mature looking woman with blonde hair, resembling Ravel. "Oh? Ravel you didn't tell me you were bringing your boyfriend over here."

"M-Mom!" Ravel exclaimed out of embarrassment.

"Uhh..." Kenshin said.

"I know I know." Lady Phenex said. "You're Rias' new suitor. Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, the Dragon of the Elements. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Lady Phenex." Kenshin said bowing toward her. "For what it's worth, I apologize for your son's current situation."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Lady Phenex said waving him off. "From what you mentioned during the fight, Raiser didn't treat women very well at all, he will need to be re-educated on how to act with women. So what brings a man like you to me?"

"Well, as you probably already know, I have a Rating Game against Rias coming up. Now, I'm pretty much covered as far as fighting goes, but..." Kenshin trailed off.

"But you need a healer for when the going gets rough huh?" Lady Phenex asked.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded.

"Well, Ravel do you mind helping Sir Kenshin out for a bit?" Lady Phenex asked. "Or permanently if he decides he wants to keep you at his side?"

"Well, I don't know about permanently, she seems like she'd like to stay within her family." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Lady Phenex said. "So, you want to temporarily trade with me?"

"That would be good." Kenshin said. "If it's OK with her."

"I don't mind." Ravel said with a shrug. "It'd be nice to be able to play in the Rating Game again."

"Alright. I'll transfer her over to you." Lady Phenex said.

Kenshin nodded and took out his set when Lady Phenex held up her hand. "Huh?"

"As this is temporary, you don't need to give me your spare Bishop piece, you just won't be able to use it until my daughter is returned to me." Lady Phenex said. "If this becomes permanent, then I'll require your Bishop piece."

"Alright." Kenshin said with a nod. He turned to Ravel. "Well, I'll see you then." He waved.

"See you then Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said with a wave.

"Urk." Kenshin said as he walked away. He noticed Rias and Issei leaving and heading toward the elevator and went toward one of the windows and jumped out.

"W-Whoa!" Ravel said.

"Hmhmhm, hopefully he lands safely." Lady Phenex said.

Meanwhile Rias and Issei had just made it outside when Kenshin landed in front of them. "Wh-Whoa!" Issei said.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Rias asked.

"I jumped out a window, what's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Koneko left the party, Issei noticed her leaving while you were talking to Ravel." Rias said. "What did you want to talk to her about anyway? "

"You'll see." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's go find Koneko." He said scooping Rias up into his arms.

"K-Kenshin!" Rias said out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, but trying to run in that dress is just going to slow us down. Point us in the right direction." Kenshin said.

"Oh...well go that way." Rias said pointing at the way her bat was heading. "I sent it out one of the windows to track Koneko. It must have found her."

"Right. Issei let's go." Kenshin said.

"Right!" Issei said as they both took off.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he noticed Issei was keeping pace with him. "Interesting, you're actually keeping up with me at half speed."

"Haha, that's what running from Ossan will do for ya." Issei said with an awkward grin.

"Eh...I probably got you beat in the stamina department though." Kenshin said.

"Focus." Rias scolded.

Several minutes passed. Kenshin peeled his eyes and saw Koneko ahead. He turned to Issei and pointed up. Issei nodded and they jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree, with plenty of foliage to hide themselves in. Kenshin set Rias to his side and they observed Koneko.

Koneko's head darted back and forth until an unfamiliar voice called out to her. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Koneko looked up to see Kuroka lounging on a tree branch. _"Who is that?" He thought._

"K-Kuroka-neesama?" Koneko said.

Kuroka smiled. "Aah, it's nice to see you still remember your big sister after all this time."

"So that's her big sister?" Kenshin muttered.

"H-Hey Kenshin, if that's her older sister, will Koneko-Chan grow up to one day look like that." Issei said with his usual pervy glee."

Kenshin face palmed. "Issei, not now..."

"Ara...I'm surprised all it took to get you out here was this little black cat that snuck into the party nya..." Kuroka said gesturing toward a cat sitting in front of her.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes sensing someone coming. "Stay here." He said to Rias and Issei as he descended from the tree.

"What's this all about Nee-Sama?" Koneko asked with slight anger in her voice.

"Hahaha, don't make such a scary face, I had just been taking care of minor business. I had heard that the devils were having a party near here, and I wanted to check it out Nyaann." Kuroka said with an alluring smile that made Issei start gushing and Rias pinch his cheek.

"So I take it you're a part of the Gremory group?" Kuroka asked.

"Why yes she is." Kuroka looked ahead to see Kenshin entering the clearing.

"K-Kenshin-Senpai?" Koneko said turning to him in surprise.

"Humm...the Dragon of the Elements nyan...what brings you here?" Kuroka asked smiling at him with a seductive look.

"Keep tryin' that Kuroneko...It ain't my heat cycle yet." Kenshin shrugged. "As for why I'm here, well I'm just keeping things even."

"Oh?" Kuroka said her face falling in disappointment. "That is unfortunate." She said with a slight pout. "But keeping things even, I'm the only one here."

"Who are you tryin' to bullshit?" Kenshin asked with a smirk. "You really think Bikou can hide himself from me?"

"Hahaha!" Bikou laughed appearing in front of the tree Kuroka was perched on. "You say that, thinking your allies can hide themselves from me."

"I knew they couldn't." Kenshin said waving his hand forward. Issei and Rias appeared at his sides.

"Issei-Senpai, Chief Rias?" Koneko said.

"So tell me Bikou, how's Vali doing since he was served that piping hot ass whooping?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahaha, he's doing just fine, although now that you're here, he wanted me to ask you a question." Bikou said. "You said he couldn't divide your elemental powers, but he was able to divide the attack you dubbed the Heavenly Fire Strike. How is that possible?"

"The Katensho is a energy based attack mainly, I knew it before I was acquainted with the Four Elemental Spirits. It just has a fire element added onto it. With little to no energy the fire goes out as there's nothing to sustain it. He can divide those kinds of attacks, but not ones purely elemental in nature." Kenshin explained.

"Heheheh...you're pretty forthcoming with the information." Bikou said.

"Because it doesn't matter if he knows this or not." Kenshin said with a shrug. "It changes nothing."

Bikou nodded and turned to Issei. "Well, Red Dragon Emperor, you got stronger."

"Eh? You can tell just by looking?" Issei asked.

"I'm a senjutsu expert, I can tell your aura has strengthened a bit since the last time I saw you." Bikou said with a shrug.

"Uh...what's Senjutsu by the way?" Issei said.

"Senjutsu, is different from magic as it stresses the importance of something called Chakra, a great original power the flows into one's spirit and soul and turns it into a constant current. It's different than the magic used by devils and the light power used by angels. It's direct destructive power can't match that of magic or light energy, but it's good for making use of the unknown part inside plants, animals and people, for example, if one learned Senjutsu they'd excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit and be able to grasp the movements of a faraway target to some degree." Rias explained.

"We can also control the flow of the spirit and reinforce the interior or exterior of our bodies nyan, or disturb the them, like with these trees, we can make the bloom or wither." Kuroka said. "Senjutsu affects the flow of life, we can affect an opponent's life force by cutting it if we wish, because the methods for repairing wounds to the life force are so limited for devils, angels and magicians, it almost always results in death nya..."

"So basically your Senjutsu is like my power of the elements." Kenshin shrugged. "Just about everything you and Rias described I can do with the spirits inside me. I can reinforce my body, read the flows, launch my current out as attacks and intimidate my foes into unconsciousness."

"You can't kill with it though." Bikou said.

"Oh I can, but it's just a lot more cruel to do it that way." Kenshin said. "Some people can have their hearts stopped by intimidation alone, it's a lot more merciful to just plunge a sword into their heart than it is to give them a fear heart attack."

"So what are you two doing here? Are you going to cause an terrorist attack?" Issei said as the Boosted Gear appeared on his left hand.

"No, we've already completed our job, we were just given a standby order from Vali. Nothing foul." Bikou said. "We're off duty, so Kuroka insisted we come here."

"Bikou, who is this boy? I remember you doing the observing for him." Kuroka asked as she sat up.

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou said.

"Oh, so this is the breast loving Red Dragon hm?" Kuroka asked.

"Well...if that's how they described him to you, you're not wrong." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Well come on Kuroka, we can't attend the party so we really have no further point here." Bikou said.

"Yes, but I'm taking Shirone with me, once Vali and Ophis see that we share the same power they should be convinced." Kuroka said hopping down from the tree.

"Jeez, why don't we try and nab the Dragon of the Elements while we're at it, seeing as Ophis has been interested in him ever since Vali came back from fighting these two." Bikou said.

Kuroka's eyes sparkled with a lustful glint. "I wonder if she'll let me go a round with him."

Bikou approached Koneko who stepped back, only to be punched back by both Kenshin and Issei. "K-Kenshin-Senpai, Issei-Senpai?" Koneko said, surprised that they acted.

"Heh..." Kenshin clenched his fist and stared at Bikou as he got up. "You didn't really think we were just gonna stand idly by while you absconded with our friend did ya?" "Card Equip: All!"

"Fat chance of that!" Issei shouts.

"She is an important member of the Gremory group, I won't just hand her over." Rias said.

"That's awfully brave of you, do you really want to make enemies out of us." Bikou said getting back to his feet.

"You're not any stronger than the enemies I've faced so far Bikou." Kenshin said holding his sword at the ready.

"This girl is my servant, I won't let you take her." Rias said.

"Ara? She's my little sister, I have the right to love her, a high class devil li..." She trailed off hearing a chuckle. She turned to Kenshin.

"The right to love her eh?" Kenshin asked. "If you truly believe that Kuroka...then just where have you been all this time hm?"

"..." Kuroka went silent, glaring into Kenshin's eyes. Finally she spoke. "I was on the run, why drag Shirone into a life like that?"

"Right, because what happened to her after you left her all alone, was soooo much better." Kenshin said his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"So you think I should have just subjected her to what I experienced? Being hunted down for killing my master who was a lot sicker of a man than most realize?" Kuroka asked.

Kenshin glared back into her eyes. "It didn't matter, she was subjected to it anyway for being related to you, just like I had been when I was younger, merely for being related to my father who led a similar experience as you did, after you killed your master as he laid to waste an important outpost that belong to one of the two major powers in my homeworld."

"!" Koneko stared at Kenshin's back. _"So...that's it...that's what he meant." _

"It's not as easy as you'd think!" Kuroka shouts gathering a wheel of blue flames and launching it at Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Issei shouts as it exploded after making contact.

"Relax Issei I'm fine." Kenshin said as the smoke cleared, revealing Kenshin to be unharmed. He raised Kuroi Jigoku, blocking a staff strike from Bikou. "You two are gonna have to handle Kuroka, I'm gonna have my hands full with this monkey."

"Heheheheh! I've been itchin' ta fight you ever since Vali told me about you!" Bikou said.

"Then let's dance Son Goku!" Kenshin shouts batting him up into the sky before going airborne himself.

"Kintoun!" Bikou called out as a golden cloud appeared under his feet.

"Hmph." Kenshin took out his naginata and surrounded it in wind magic before placing it under his own feet.

"Extend, Nyoi-bo!" Bikou said pointing the end of his staff at Kenshin.

"Heh Nice try." Kenshin said moving out of the way of the staff's extension and moving toward Bikou who drew it back, still extended and moved it horizontal and swiped it at Kenshin who jumped off his blade, vaulting over the staff and kicked his naginata at Bikou who blocked it with his staff. However Kenshin charged in, flames coating his fist. _"Crushing Flame Profusion!" Kenshin shouts. _

"Gaaaah!" Bikou exclaimed as he was engulfed in the flames.

"Wow..." Issei said with wide eyes. "Kenshin got pretty good with his power."

"_**He's still nowhere near Ragnarok's level." Ddraig commented. **_

"Eh? Ragnarok was that powerful?" Issei asked.

"_**Kenshin may be inventive with them, but Ragnarok exuded the raw power of the elements." Ddraig said. **_

"Hahahahaha, that was pretty damn good Elemental Dragon!" Bikou said with a laugh, his armor and clothes burned.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked as his naginata flew back under his feet. "Finally, a physical fighter like myself...no bullshit like being an exorcist or a flaming bird or a Fallen Angel leader to worry about." His smirk widened. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Heheheh...likewise." Bikou said returning his smirk as the two traded blows that sent out explosions of power across the sky.

"You're lost here, the pervert may not be much to look at, but being the Red Dragon Emperor counts for something, and his master is with him." Kenshin said.

"You're mistaken if you think Kuroka and I are pushovers!" Bikou laughed.

"No, I just think it's unfortunate that Issei's opponent is a woman." Kenshin said.

"Haaah, I guess it's a good thing I set up the barrier when I did nya..." Kuroka shrugged. "They'd alert everyone at that party with all the power they're throwing around."

"So tell me Bikou, are there more like you?" Kenshin said.

"Hah! Please, the rest of my kind are all conservative! I like things that are fun!" Bikou answered. "So no, there are no more like me!"

"Hn, how unfortunate!" Kenshin said thrusting his legs forward, putting his naginata between them and kicking the blunt side of it, sending it into a spin.

"Hrn!" Bikou grunted as Kenshin drove his naginata toward him.

"Haha, it's a good thing we're here in the underworld, I'll immediately be able to dig your grave." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Hah! Little overconfident are we? !" Bikou shouts with a smirk of his own.

"Nyan..." Issei and Rias turned to Kuroka who gave a bewitching smile as a dark aura permeated over the area.

"...Nee-Sama, I'll go with you, just please overlook these three." Koneko blurted out.

"? !" Issei turned to her. "What are you...?"

"Koneko, what are you saying? !" Rias shouts. "You're my servant I won't let you do as you please!"

"No one knows Onee-Sama's power like I do, her power rivals that of an ultimate class devil, and she excels in youjutsu and genjutsu." Koneko said. "Even with Kenshin-Senpai's help I don't think you could capture her."

"Even so I won't hand you over to her!" Rias yelled. "To this person who didn't even help you when you cried so much!"

Kuroka smiled at Rias' anger. "A youkai can't help another youkai, right now I just want Shirone back because I desire to have another piece under my control...!" She ducked as Bikou sailed over her head. "What the? ! Bikou watch where you're flying!"

"I can't help it that is asshole's pushing the fight this way!" Bikou said as he and Kenshin traded blows a short distance away.

"Is that all you want her for then Kuroka, then I've got no qualms trading opponents!" Kenshin said knocking Bikou upward and grabbing his leg, swinging him into a tree.

"Gaaahh!" Bikou grunted.

Kenshin shot toward Kuroka. _"Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin shouts cutting through the black cat woman. _

"Hm?" Kenshin turned to find Kuroka to the side of him.

"Hmhmhm...you're so cute when you're angry nya..." Kuroka said stroking Kenshin's cheek.

"Hrn...an illusion." Kenshin said taking aim at the tree next to him, he fired a ball of fire into it, toppling it. Kenshin charged after a disturbance in the scenery. Bikou leaped at him, forcing Kenshin to evade.

"Kuroka, your illusions ain't gonna work on him remember? His twin sister is a genjutsu specialist." Bikou said.

"Well you'd be right, she tested out every one she mastered on me, so I gained a resistance." Kenshin said.

"Kuroka, this girl is Toujou Koneko, you might have been her sister once, but you've lost the right to call yourself that when you abandoned her, she lost a future to rely on, despised and abused by other devils to the point that she was going to be disposed of, she saw many awful things, so I'll show her the opposite. She's my rook and I won't let you lay a single finger on her!" Rias declared.

"_Chief!" Issei thought, weeping with joy. _

Next to her Koneko was also crying. "I don't want to go, I am Toujou Koneko, Kuroka-neesama I want to live with Chief Rias, to live!" She said.

Kuroka smiled bitterly and laughed derisively as a purple mist flooded the area causing Rias and Koneko to fall to their knees. "Then you can die...Rias Gremory."

"What the? !" Issei said looking around.

"Ara...you and the Dragon of the Elements aren't affected." Kuroka said approaching Issei. She reached over and caressed his cheek. "You are awfully cute Red Dragon Emperor and you seem more agreeable than he is."

Issei's face lit up as she caressed him. "A-Aahh?"

"Hrn!" Rias fired at Kuroka who disappeared.

"Hahahaha," She reappeared on a tree branch. "Making clones is child's play with my illusions."

"Flash Bullet Fist!" Kenshin shouts burying his fist into Bikou's stomach. "Sorry, I've run out of time to play with you. We'll have to pick this up later." He said firing Bikou as far away as he could manage. He reappeared next to Issei. "Yo, your gear's not working, what gives?"

"_**His Sacred Gear is at an important crossroads...between being here and attaining the Balance Breaker." Ddraig said**_

"Eeeh? !" Issei shouts. "The Balance Breaker? You mean I'm being held up by that? ! Can't I postpone it? !"

"_**It could take months possibly years to reach this point again." Ddraig said. **_

"Hmmm..." Kenshin leaned over to Issei. "What is it you want to do more than anything right now?" He whispered.

"You should know that, I wanna poke some nipples!" Issei whispered harshly.

"Of course." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"So can I ask Chief if she'll let me poke hers?" Issei whispered.

"Hell no." Kenshin said. "You're already in hot water with me over being perverted with her Issei."

"Come on, Kenshin this could mean getting me to the Balance Breaker." Issei complained.

"Hmm...tell me, does it really matter who's nipples you poke?" Kenshin asked quietly, glancing at Kuroka, who leaned over, giving them a generous view of her cleavage.

"Well...no, not really. I know I have no shot with Chief...as much as it pains me to admit it." Issei sobbed.

"Hmm..." Kenshin grinned. "When I say 'Now' you come toward me with both index fingers ready to poke."

"Come toward you? How will that help? The nipples I wanna poke have to belong to a busty woman." Issei whispered with an eye roll.

"Trust me...there will be a nice set of boobs in between the two of us." Kenshin said with a grin. "Now to knock that cat from her perch!" Kenshin said throwing his wind enhanced naginata through a nearby tree, toppling it. He saw a disturbance land close to it and charged after it. The Kuroka perched on the tree disappeared and the real one appeared in front of Kenshin. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" Kenshin shouts, stabbing past her. _

"Ufufufufu, you missed." Kuroka said with a giggle as she turned to him.

"Did I really?" Kenshin asked slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward.

"? !" Kuroka's eyes went wide as her kimono tore to shreds, leaving her in her birthday suit. "Oh, how naughty Dragon of the Elements...I hadn't realized you wanted to give into your lust right this moment.

"Now, Issei!" Kenshin said.

"Hyyyaaahhhh!" Issei shouts rushing Kuroka from behind.

"Hm?" Kuroka turned to Issei. "It's useless you can't attack me." She said raising her hand to ready some fire.

"That's not the point." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Huh?" Kuroka said turning her head to Kenshin.

At that moment Issei's fingers made direct contact with her nipples. "? !" Kuroka turned toward Issei.

"Hehehehehe." Issei giggled perversely as he squished them in.

"Nn! Nyahh!" Kuroka gasped pleasurably. "W-What are you d-doing? !" She said.

A green aura surrounded Issei's body as he stepped back. "Wh-What's this? !" Issei said.

"_**You've attained it! You've attained the Balance Breaker!" Ddraig shouts. **_

"Hahahahaha! God I've been waiting for the chance to do that!" Kenshin laughed. "Powering up the idiot through his perversion is so funny!"

"What? ! Through his perversion? !" Kuroka shouts at him.

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"You're the worst...what a lewd Red Dragon Emperor." Koneko said with narrowed eyes.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "It's alright Koneko. If it gives him power, let him be as perverted as he wants."

"Thanks for letting me poke your nipples Koneko-Chan's Onee-Chan." Issei said as he started to assume the Scale Mail. "Thanks to you, I have attained the Balance Breaker!"

"Mrrnn!" Kuroka glared at him as she used magic to repair her kimono. _"Aaah! It felt too good!" She thought inwardly panicking. _

"_**Alright partner, you can sustain the Balance Breaker for thirty minutes, and doubling shaves off five minutes...but I swear you are terrible! I'm going to start genuinely crying soon!" Ddraig said.**_

"Good to know." Issei said. "Now..."

"_**Stick out your hand." Ddraig instructed. **_

Issei nodded and did as asked, a red sphere fired outward and barely missed Kuroka. Who responded by gathering up two different surges of magic and fired them out at Issei who charged at her. He punched his fist at her, stopping just short of her face as the area around them experience an explosive pressure that cleared away all of the poison mist.

"!" Kuroka froze in fear.

"Don't make our cute Kouhai cry..." Issei said.

"Tch!" Kuroka jumped back. Kenshin appeared behind her and grabbed the back of her kimono as a tear in space opened up. He vanished with Kuroka in tow.

Bikou arrived to find a familiar face. "Huh? ! Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

"You two are taking too long...where's Kuroka?" Said a blonde gentleman who stepped out of the tear asked.

"I...I don't know." Bikou said.

"Kaah, that troublesome cat." The blonde said.

Meanwhile Kenshin landed in a remote area of the forest and set Kuroka in front of a tree. He stood in front of her with a hand above her head, resting on the tree. "Don't bother trying to fight me, you're too frazzled to concentrate on your magics."

"Krh...what do you want?" Kuroka spat with a glare.

"Answers." Kenshin said.

"What business is it of yours? Why do you care so much about what I did?" Kuroka said crossing her arms under he chest.

"Because I care about Koneko." Kenshin said. "I went through the same shit she did."

"Well if you think I left behind because I wanted to you're sorely mistaken." Kuroka said. "I had no choice."

"I don't believe you." Kenshin said.

"Well you should! I tried to get to her, but when I got to the place I left her at she was gone! That bastard probably had someone kidnap her and drop her off somewhere that I'd never find her!" Kuroka snapped.

"That bastard?" Kenshin asked.

"...Seeing as you won't let me go, I'll tell you." Kuroka said. "My former master was a power hungry fool who made all of his servants go through crazy power ups, even at great risk to their bodies and souls. He intended to do the same to Shirone to test a Nekomata's power, and I wouldn't allow it...so I killed him to protect Shirone."

"I see..." Kenshin said.

Kuroka looked down at his chest. "When...I heard about what happened to Shirone after I was forced apart from her...words can't describe how awful I felt. I knew it was my fault she had endured such hardship." She said.

"But you said earlier that you just wanted to have another piece under your control." Kenshin pointed out.

"When no one believes you, why bother telling the truth?" Kuroka asked.

"Good point." Kenshin said.

"My power did not corrupt my mind like everyone said, I just killed my master to protect my sister...who I loved more than anything." Kuroka said glancing away.

"...I see." Kenshin said lowering his arm and backing away. "Go."

"Huh?" Kuroka said.

Kenshin turned and started walking away. "I just wanted to know if I was right about you."

"Right about me?" Kuroka asked with a curious look.

"One theory I came up with after hearing about this was that you went nuts from having too much power, that was obviously wrong. The other was that you got desperate to protect Koneko and did what needed to be done." Kenshin said. "Maybe not desperate, but you wanted to protect your sister and that I can respect, so go."

"You might get labeled as a rouge devil just for helping me." Kuroka warned.

"Well then if I do, I'll come and find you." Kenshin said with amusement in his voice.

"...Thank you..." Kuroka said as she vanished.

Kenshin walked through the forest and met up with Issei, Rias and Koneko. "Kenshin? ! Where did you go?" Issei said.

"Eh, nowhere special." Kenshin said.

"What about Kuroka?" Rias asked

"Eh, she blasted me in the face with a fireball and got away." Kenshin shrugged.

"But...you're not showing any signs of battle, well...other than your fight with Bikou." Issei said.

"Cleaned my face off on the way here." Kenshin said.

"Well...OK." Rias said. "Come on Issei."

"Right Chief." Issei said as the two of them walked in front of Kenshin and Koneko who hung in the back.

"...You didn't really fight Nee-Sama, did you?" Koneko asked.

Kenshin glanced at Rias and Issei who were talking about Issei's Balance Breaker. "Nope." Kenshin answered quietly.

"I see." Koneko said.

"..." Kenshin glanced over at her.

"...Did you really go through something...like I did?" Koneko asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

"Then...how can you smile?" Koneko asked.

"It took practice...when I was reunited with my family...I was just an empty shell of the child I used to be. I felt that my family would grow worried about me sooner or later...so..I practiced smiling in the mirror so that even when I was in pain, I would be able to smile through it, and I wouldn't worry people around me as much." Kenshin said. "You know...I can relate to how you act sometimes...because...I used to act the same way."

"What about when you told me...that it was your fault that there wasn't many people like us left?" Koneko asked.

Kenshin smiled again. "That's a story for another time."

"Kenshin-Senpai?" Koneko said as Kenshin glanced away. _"...Just now..I saw nothing but pain in his eyes." _

"You know, you may not believe this, but your sister...when you two split up. She was trying to protect you. She had no idea what was going to happen afterward." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked.

"She told me that her master was power hungry, subjecting his servants to painful experiments, I assume even Kuroka herself was experimented on." Kenshin said. "He was going to do the same to you, when Kuroka killed him."

"N...Nee-Sama did...?" Koneko asked.

"What's the last few things you remember before you and Kuroka got split up?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...hmm...Nee-Sama was doting on me a lot...and telling me everything would be alright...then she said she'd be back soon, and I fell asleep." Koneko said. "I woke up...and I was alone."

"She said she tried to come and get you, but you were gone when she went to place she left you at." Kenshin said. "Look Koneko. You don't have to forgive her if you don't want to, it's perfectly understandable. I think even she thinks that what's been done can't be made up for."

"Well...I'll need some time to think about it..." Koneko said glancing away. Her legs gave out and Kenshin caught her. "...H..Huh?"

"You must be exhausted from all of this." Kenshin said. "Go ahead and get some sleep."

"...OK..." Koneko murmured as Kenshin cradled her in his arms. He walked up to Rias and Issei.

"Eh, wh-what's wrong with her?" Issei asked, concern in his voice.

"Shhh..." Kenshin said. "She's just sleeping."

"..." Rias smiled and pet Koneko's head. "Poor girl...she's been through a lot."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"So, Kenshin...I got my Balance Breaker now. Not such a sure thing that you'll beat me now is it?" Issei said with a grin.

"Well, it certainly makes things more interesting to be sure...but Issei...I fought Vali in his Balance Breaker...and he's stronger than you." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"R...Right." Issei said. _"Yup...still screwed."_

(break)

_Later_

Azazel and Hikari were standing in the hotel grounds. "So, after an SS class criminal is turned back by Issei and my Ken-Chan, along with that Son Goku fellow and someone wielding the strongest of the Excaliburs, we're just supposed to go back to what we were doing previously?" Hikari asked.

"Well, the party's been canceled. Sirzechs' sister and her Rook endured some poisoning, but thankfully it's already working it's way out of their systems. An added benefit is that Issei ended up achieving the Balance Breaker." Azazel said.

"I can't believe Kenshin actually went along with his perversion." Hikari said shaking her head.

"He knew what would help Issei power up, shows that he pays attention to details." Azazel said with a shrug. "Shame though...we never got to share that dance."

"You're under the assumption that you'd get it." Hikari said shaking her head with a smile. "I'm not like the other women you've picked up on Azazel."

"And I said I liked a challenge." Azazel said with a grin.

"And I said if you tried to add my mother to a harem of yours, I tear your testicles off and stuff them down your throat." Azazel and Hikari turned to find Kenshin walking up to them.

"Hahahaha, always so serious ain't ya Kenshin?" Azazel said.

"If my mother was interested in being a part of a harem, she'd have let my Dad build one." Kenshin said.

"Alright Alright." Azazel said waving him off.

Suddenly a presence appeared that left almost everyone dumbfounded, except for Kenshin and Hikari who turned to find an old man wearing an old looking hat, an eyepatch, a luxurious looking robe and holding a staff. At his side was an armor wearing woman.

"So...youngsters like you can't greet an old man eh?" He said.

"Odin..." Azazel said.

"Huh, so this is the Norse Allfather." Kenshin said. "And the attractive looking white haired woman must be a Valkyrie."

"Well well well, if it ain't the old geezer from up north." Azazel said.

Odin rubbed his beard. "Huh, how have things been Fallen Angel Brat? You're getting awful intimate with people who used to be your enemies."

"Well, we've decided to band together for the greater good." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Or decided to lose together." Odin said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, far be it from them to want to preserve the race that they had left." Kenshin muttered with an eyeroll.

"I can't help, but laugh at something like this a play meeting between the three factions." Odin said.

"Yeah and I can't help, but scoff at you eying up my chest you pervert." Hikari muttered.

"_Damn, if this keeps up we won't be able to come to a settlement." Azazel thought. _

Odin turned to Sirzechs who approached him with Serafall. "Aah, Sirzechs...I came here as you requested in the invitation, but you seem to have had it hard lately. The descendant of the original Lucifer went rouge and he's a part of the Khaos Brigade. Your race's future isn't gonna be easy." Sirzechs simply gave a smile in response. Odin turned to Serafall. "What's with that getup?"

"This is a magical girl costume." Serafall cheerfully informed while striking a pose.

"Oh? Dressing to woo someone, or just being a tease?" Odin asked as he looked down at Serafall's panties and legs.

"Little of both." Serafall grinned.

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sirzechs, I'm starting to give serious consideration to asking Rias for a mulligan on this engagement so I can go deal with my excess lust."

"Oh? Why?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"Every person I run into that's the same gender as me seems to be perverted, why should I be any different?" Kenshin asked.

"She's never let you." Sirzechs said, grinning at him.

"Then I hope she doesn't mind walking with a limp for a week if the deflowering night should come on my next heat cycle." Kenshin shrugged.

"Hahahahahaha!" Azazel laughed. "Finally starting to give in, eh Kenshin?"

"Might as well..." Kenshin sighed.

"I could give you a hand." Serafall said licking her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind Serafall." Kenshin said rubbing his temple.

"Oh? Who is this?" Odin asked taking notice of him.

"This is Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. Ragnarok's direct heir." Sirzechs said.

"You mean the snake fucker?" Odin asked.

"Pfft!" Kenshin covered his mouth to stifle his laughs.

"And who is this?" Odin asked looking at Hikari, or more accurately her chest.

"Hikari Kuroshi Tsuki...I'm Kenshin's mother and Bishop..." Hikari said with a tick mark forming on her temple. _"He's the Norse Allfather, just ignore him...don't hit him..." She thought in a mantra._

The Valkyrie stepped in front of him. "Odin-Sama, you mustn't do such indecent things, the reputation of Valhalla will cry!" She scolded.

"Geez you're so stuffy, no wonder you can't get any heroes for a boyfriend." Odin said to her.

"That's rude." Kenshin said.

The Valkyrie broke into tears at these words. Odin turned to him. "If you think so, maybe you should deal with her then. You want a concubine you little bastard?"

"I'm not even married yet you dusty old codger." Kenshin said with a glare. "Tell me, do you perv on everyone, because ya just can't get it up anymore?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azazel laughed loudly.

"You're a bit too young to go barb for barb with me, you scale shafted brat." Odin said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say limp dick." Kenshin quipped. "Least my shaft can go up without the help of a pill."

"Stop it! Stop it! You two you're gonna kill me!" Azazel laughed.

"Hahahahaha." Odin laughed, soon joined in by Kenshin. "You're alright kid."

"You're not so bad yourself." Kenshin said with a grin. "Still, there's someone out there for everyone, even a strict woman like her."

"Eh, true but she just seems like man repellent right now." Odin shrugged. He turned to Sirzechs. "You really are a devil. Making your dear sister go against her beloved fiancee, the man who saved her from her previous engagement."

"If she can't do this much, her dreams as a devil won't go very far." Sirzechs said.

"Eh, I'm just in this to fight someone she has in her peerage." Kenshin shrugged. "Aside from that, I couldn't care less about the game itself."

"Well, who do you plan to have taken out first then?" Odin asked.

"That's none of your damn business and I'll thank you to stay out of my personal affairs." Kenshin said as he and Hikari left.

(break)

_August 25th _

The preparations were done, and the Rating Game had begun. Rias' and her peerage were situated at the base of a mountain while Kenshin's territory was on the other side of said mountain. "Well, here we are, what do we do Chief?" Issei asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rias said.

"Well one thing we can pretty well assume is that Kenshin-kun will probably not send anyone directly here." Akeno said. "He has no active pawns."

"Yes, but the fact that he corralled a second bishop for this game is a little worrying." Xenovia noted.

"Ravel is probably his support while everyone else fights." Rias said.

"I think Kenshin-Oniisama doesn't seem interested in this game, maybe we can ask him to surrender." Asia suggested.

"No, Kenshin doesn't surrender." Issei said shaking his head.

"Well...maybe we should scout the area and look for him or Yukari-Senpai, Miyuki-Senpai, or their mother." Koneko suggested.

"That's about all we can do...alri-" Rias said only for someone to cut her off.

"Hey ladies and gents, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Oh nothing Kenshin." Everyone said. "!" They rounded to find Kenshin stand a short distance away. "KENSHIN? !"

"Yo." Kenshin waved.

"K-K-Kenshin-kun, do you not understand the point of this game? We're trying to take you out." Kiba said with a stunned expression.

"Feel free to try." Kenshin shrugged.

"How did you get over so fast? The game just started!" Rias said.

"I flew." Kenshin said simply.

"Ufufufu, Kenshin-kun thinks he can take all of us on alone?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"How do you know if I'm alone?" Kenshin asked with a grin. "Then again...how do you even know if I'm really here?"

"Tch...that's right, Yukari's a genjutsu specialist." Rias cursed. "So...what are you doing here, if you are really here?"

"Powerblocking Issei." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh? !" Issei said. "Shit! That's right as long as he's here, there's no point in going to the deep end of his territory and I can't promote!"

"And everyone else has already vacated my territory too." Kenshin said. "So really there is no reason to go onto my territory. Now...to the person about to be attacked...I apologize." He said putting everyone on edge.

"!" Kenshin vanished from sight. Everyone started looking around. "Where is he? !" Rias asked.

"I don't know, I can't sense him at all!" Akeno replied.

"Move close and search for him!" Rias said. "Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba you scout ahead. Akeno, you stay by me. Asia, stand by to heal, and Gasper..." Rias turned to the half vampire as everyone moved into place. "? ! Gasper behind you!"

"!" Gasper turned to find Kenshin with a flame coated fist flying toward his stomach.

"_Crushing Flame Profusion..." Kenshin said as the fist made contact, the flames exploding outward. _

Gasper flew backward, Issei caught him. "Aaaahhhnn...s-sorry...everyone..." Gasper said as he vanished.

"_**Rias Gremory's Bishop, Gasper Vladi has been retired." **_

"Roar, Thunder!" Akeno shouts striking Kenshin.

The smoke cleared to reveal nothing. Everyone turned to find Kenshin clapping, standing where he had been previously. "Nice effort Akeno. That actually hurt a little and I'm using Gnome. I've been forced to beat a hasty retreat for now."

"You came all this way just to take out Gasper?" Rias asked.

"Of course. To me, he's the biggest threat because he can stop time...well biggest threat other than you Rias, but if I had you taken down, the game would end." Kenshin said. "I do hope he doesn't hate me for picking him off like that. I know what you might be thinking...'why didn't I take out Issei before he could assume the Balance Breaker?'...the reason for that is simple...I want to fight Issei man to man." Kenshin said with a smirk. "However before we can have our fun you must first figure out where I am hiding. My sisters and mother have each been given a location, each one different from the other. Only one knows where I really am."

"What about Ravel?" Akeno asked.

"She's with me." Kenshin said. "I needed her help with healing. Now then...happy hunting!" Kenshin waved with a cheerful smile as he disappeared.

"Tch...he got us...and he could have gotten more than just Gasper if he wanted. He could have taken out Asia as well." Rias said. "He's right...when it comes to the battefield...he is the more experienced."

"H-Holy crap...K-Kenshin wants to fight me?" Issei said.

"Issei, calm down." Rias said. "Akeno, take everyone out and scout the area, if you find one of Kenshin's sisters or his mother, you are clear to engage them. Everyone except Issei and Asia, both of you stay by me. We'll scout in our own way."

"Right." Akeno said. "Everyone follow me, we'll decide who goes where in a bit."

Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia went with Akeno as Rias, Issei and Asia stayed behind. "So that's what Onii-Sama meant...he really doesn't care about winning, except maybe to win our bet." Rias said.

"Eh? You made a bet with Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but what we set the stakes is really none of your concern." Rias said. "Still...he never told me what he wanted if he won."

"W-Well...I-I'll do my best to make sure you win Chief!" Issei declared nervously. He immediately went to his knees. "Oh man, Kenshin's gonna crush me! I can only hold the Balance Breaker for thirty minutes and it takes two minutes to transform now that my body has adjusted to it!" He whined.

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said with a sympathetic smile, patting him on the back.

Rias went into thought as Asia comforted Issei. _"Hm...how strange. Kenshin implied that he wasn't really here earlier, but if that is true. How was he able to hit Gasper? Certainly Kenshin can't hide his presence that well. No one was able to sense him when he vanished, and I have to assume he has given cards to Yukari and Miyuki, so him using his Undine card is out of the question, as Yukari likes to use it." _

She took a step forward. "Asia, Issei, come. While everyone tries to find Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari, we'll be looking exclusively for Kenshin."

"E-Eh? !" Issei said.

"F-For Kenshin-San?" Asia said.

"Yes. I'd rather not wait for Akeno and the others to defeat his family and give us potentially bogus locations." Rias said. "Besides, I'd like to pay Kenshin back personally for Gasper."

"Whew...so I won't be fighting him alone..." Issei sighed in relief as they proceeded.

Meanwhile on the outside Odin, Sirzechs, Azazel and Serafall watched. "Huh...that is..unorthodox." Azazel said.

"Seriously, the point is for the other pieces to go on the offensive while the King hangs in the back. He's crazy!" Serafall said with a laugh.

"Crazy like a fox." Odin said. "If that kid's power really was to stop time, then it's impertinent that Kenshin get rid of him. It turned out to be a brilliant strategy and threw them off."

"..." Sirzechs gazed at the screen. _"Hm...Rias is a great chess player and a good tactician, but in the battlefield things are different, it'll be nice to see how she reacts if and when things go awry, and Kenshin's probably the perfect person to make it go awry." _

With that thought in mind Sirzechs leaned back and watched the match play out.

(chapter end)

Gasper: You're mean Kenshin-Senpaaaaiiii!

Kenshin: (sweatdrops) Uhhh...I'll take ya out for ice cream later, my treat.

Gasper: (whines) Noooooo!

Kenshin: (furrows brow) You can bring the paper bag.

Gasper: (instantly cheers up) Yaaayyy!

Draconis: (Sweatdrops) Uuuuhhh, OK.

Anyway The Rating Game has begun. Also, Harem update time!

Kenshin: Same as before.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka.

Kenshin: Huh, hey Issei you got Koneko's sister!

Issei: Eeeeehhh? !

Draconis: Someone requested it and I didn't see a problem with it.

Also, Ravel being in Kenshin's peerage is purely temporary...and something I came up with on the fly. Anyway, I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out


	18. Where in the Arena is Kenshin Kuroshi?

Draconis: Kenshin where are you?

Rias: Are you helping me look for him Draconis-San

Draconis: No, Kenshin was expecting something and it arrived.

Rias: Oh? Well then let me deli-!

Draconis: Oh, it vanished. Yukari musta swiped it. Eh, it'll get to it's destination.

Rias: Tch, dammit.

Draconis: Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 18

Where in the Arena is Kenshin Kuroshi?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Unknown Location. _

Kenshin was sitting in a chair with Ravel sitting in front of him. "You know. You don't have to sit on the floor." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Ravel said turning toward him. "Well then if you insist..." She said getting up and plopping down right on his lap.

"Oof..." Kenshin grunted.

"Hah? Are you implying that I'm heavy?" Ravel said with narrowed eyes.

"You plopped down right on my lap, if you moved back any further you'd have landed right on my groin." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"Ah..." Ravel nodded. "I must say, you're a lot nicer than the rumors suggest."

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, they suggest you're a real jerk." Ravel said.

"Only to people who incur my ire. You're alright." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Hahaha, I see." Ravel laughed. "I gotta say, I'm impressed, your younger sister came up with a really good strategy, having Yukari obscure your presence with an illusion and giving out false locations is a really smart plan. Despite the numbers difference, you really could win this game."

"Yeah, Miyuki's a really good strategist in her own right." Kenshin said with a smile. "Speaking of...I wonder how Rias is scouting them right now?"

Meanwhile Akeno was flying through the air when she was forced to dodge out of the way of a staff. She watched it fly back to where it was thrown. "Ara? Miyuki-San's fighting me?" She said seeing a figure approaching.

"Close. The one who taught her how to use her weapon."

Akeno smiles casually seeing Hikari flying up to her with her wings uncased. "Ara ara...Bishops aren't usually known for fighting."

Hikari smiled coyly. "I'm not your usual bishop." She said gripping her shield tightly. "Better watch out Akeno-Chan, you might just lose your head fighting me."

"Oh?" Akeno said. "Well then...I suppose we should get started." She finished as a bolt of her thunder magic struck Hikari. "Ufufufu...I hope Kenshin-kun won't hate me for hurting his mother."

"Hurt whom?" Hikari asked emerging unharmed, with her shield glowing, held over her head. "Come now Akeno-Chan...did you really think you'd beat me that easily?"

"Ufufufu..." Akeno giggled licking her lips. "This should be fun."

Hikari lowered her shield revealing a number on the front of it. It read seven...then six...then five...it eventually reached zero and Akeno was forced to dodge out of the way of her own attack "!" Akeno looked over at Hikari wide eyed. The Tsuki clan matriarch merely smiled. "How?" Akeno asked.

"My shield was developed by Az...a friend of mine at my request...it's like the one I used to use before I became a devil. It's ability is to absorb spells." Hikari said. "However with a couple of key differences. The counter you saw...it starts at fifteen, and goes down to zero. When it gets to zero, I better have it pointed away from me, as it will discharge the spell I have loaded inside it whether I like it or not. There are limits to what I can absorb, but your magics is within my limits, yes...this will do nicely. Also there is a cooldown period before I can absorb another spell...but don't expect me to let you know that."

"...Ufufufu." Akeno giggled again. "This is going to be really fun..."

Meanwhile Kiba and Xenovia were walking through a forested path when the latter turned her head, hearing the brush rustling. "Come on out, you can't hide yourself from me."

"I wonder about that." The two knights watched as Yukari walked out from the foliage, holding Kazeken and Ryuuga limply in her hands.

"Yukari-San? Do you think you can take us both on?" Kiba asked.

"Someone has to absorb two of you." Yukari shrugged. "I just volunteered for the job."

"Well that is unfortunate...with the two of us...this should be easy." Xenovia said, readying Durandal.

"Oh? Brushing me off before we fight?" Yukari asked before she vanished. "That's a rookie mistake." She said from behind them.

"? !" Xenovia and Kiba rounded to find nothing.

"...Just like with Kenshin-kun...I can't feel anything." Kiba said.

"Watch out!" Xenovia shouts pushing Kiba out of the way before kneeling down, raising Durandal in front of her as she was engulfed in flames.

"Xenovia!" Kiba shouts.

"I'd worry more about myself pretty boy." Yukari said from behind him.

"!" Kiba turned only to receive a knee to the gut, driving him backward.

Xenovia emerged from the flames unharmed, slashing Durandal downward to cast them away. "Yuuto, are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Kiba said getting to his feet.

"It's strange...I don't feel anything from her." Xenovia said.

"Nothing? Well...when Kenshin-kun uses the powers of the water spirit Undine, it's like his presence dampens and becomes more one with the area around him. It really works well in conjunction with the wind spirit Sylph." Kiba explained.

"So, he gave her the Undine Card then?" Xenovia asked.

"Could be, he could have given me the Gnome card to clear up the Knight piece's weaknesses." Yukari said with a coy smile. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Very well then!" Xenovia said slashing Durandal down at her, prompting Yukari to raise Kazeken to defend. Kiba took Yukari's back and stabbed the Sword of the Betrayer at her back. Yukari diverted it with Ryuuga.

"Heh, good idea, but you're still wide open!" Yukari shouts kicking Xenovia's leg out from under her, before slamming Kiba's blade to the ground and punching him in the chin. She jumped out of the way as the two slashed at her neck. "Come on now, I know I'm good, but the two of you should be able to coordinate your attacks to take me out." She said after she landed a short distance away.

"Kaaah..." Kiba said rubbing his chin.

"Tell me Xenovia...Quarta was it?" Yukari asked. Xenovia nodded. "OK good I wasn't sure what I remembered your surname was. Now tell me...is Durandal actually a capable blade, or is it just a big stick for you to wave around?"

Durandal jerked forward taking Xenovia with it. She stopped and blocked a downward slash from Yukari. "I would advise against trashing this blade's reputation. It can hear you."

"Hn...I see." Yukari said. "So it's a sentient blade you've yet to master, but the only one left to you."

"Yes." Xenovia nods.

"Aaah. Hmm...well as much as I'd like to wait until you've gotten better with it to fight you, I'm afraid I can't do that." Yukari said.

"Hmhmhm..." Xenovia laughed softly. "You sound kind of like Kenshin."

"Well, we are siblings." Yukari shrugged. "Alright, enough stalling, let's begin!"

"Right!" Xenovia and Kiba both shout.

Meanwhile again. Ascending the snow covered mountain was Koneko. "...I swear Akeno-Senpai...I hate you for making me do this." She muttered. "Why couldn't Xenovia-Senpai or Akeno-Senpai do this?" She grabbed her arms. "I-It's s-so c-cold..."

"Hahahaha, yeah it is a little nippy up here." Koneko looked ahead to find Miyuki sitting in the snow.

"H-How are you n-not c-c-cold?" Koneko asked.

"I was part dragon youkai before becoming a devil." Miyuki said as she got up and approached Koneko who stiffened. "Relax, I'm not gonna fight you just yet."

Koneko blinked in confusion as Miyuki hugged her. "Wh-What are you...?"

"Sharing some of my body heat with ya." Miyuki said with a smile.

"O-Oh..." Koneko relaxed herself.

"So, do you like Onii-Chan or something?" Miyuki asked.

"A-Ah?" Koneko said partly from embarrassment, partly from still being cold.

"Hehehehehehe." Miyuki giggled.

Koneko clenched her fist and punched at Miyuki's head. Miyuki released her hold on Koneko and leaned back, evading the punch. "Sneaky, sneaky..." Miyuki said doing a backflip, kicking Koneko in the chin. She landed gracefully and wagged her index finger at Koneko. "Koneko, you really shouldn't punch someone who's helping you warm up."

"I warm up quickly..." Koneko said raising her fists.

"Aaah." Miyuki said with a grin. "Well then, let's get started shall we?"

Miyuki raised her staff to block a punch from Koneko. "Did Kenshin-Senpai give you his Gnome card?"

"Nah, I'm a Rook so giving me that card would be pretty meaningless." Miyuki said struggling slightly under the force of Koneko's punch.

"I'm a Rook as well...yet you're blocking me." Koneko said grabbing hold Miyuki's staff and using it to slam Miyuki into the snow. She dove for Miyuki only to get kicked in the head. Miyuki spun to her feet and disappeared. Koneko turned and caught Miyuki's staff thrust and held her there, however Miyuki let go of the staff and punched Koneko in the stomach.

"I've been training for longer than you have most likely, but you're still pretty strong." Miyuki said as she lifted Koneko off the ground and drove her into the snow. As she ran after the downed nekomata. Koneko grabbed one of Miyuki's legs and tripped the former dragon cat demon up. She immediately put Miyuki into a leg lock. "Aaah!" Miyuki gasped in pain. "...Hahahaha, I wonder how Issei would react if he saw us right now?" She asked with a coy smile.

Koneko's face flushed with a slight glare. "Don't tempt him to come up here..." She said seeing not only how they were situated, but the fact that their clothes were slightly damp from rolling around in the snow.

"He's nowhere around." Miyuki said with a laugh as she tried to break the hold.

"I don't care...It wouldn't surprise me if he had supersonic hearing when it comes to being a pervert." Koneko muttered.

Miyuki forced Koneko's grip off with her free leg and they got back to their feet. Miyuki giggled. "You worry too much."

"I worry just enough..." Koneko said raising her fists again.

"...Ahh, maybe." Miyuki said putting her staff away. "Seeing as you're fighting hand to hand, I'll do the same."

Koneko and Miyuki touched fists and circled around each other. "Seeing as you think I'm interested in Kenshin-Senpai, who are you interested in?"

"Aaah...I dunno." Miyuki said as she punched at Koneko's head only for the white haired nekomata to dodge and punch at her stomach, to which Miyuki blocked. "I was interested in this inu youkai for awhile, then after that went unreciporcated, it transferred to Onii-Chan, but...I dunno, maybe that was just because our father died and Onii-Chan was always so protective of me and that manifested itself in an extremely affectionate love, so I kinda don't know right now...maybe I'm still interested in Onii-Chan or maybe I'm not."

During her talk Koneko had dodged a palm strike and grabbed Miyuki's arm and tried to throw her into the snow. Miyuki countered by grabbing hold of Koneko's arm and landed on her feet, they drove drove their knees at each other and separated. "You're pretty good..." Koneko noted.

"Thanks, you too." Miyuki smiled widely. "Let's continue!"

Later Issei looked up at the mountain. "Huh...This place kinda resembles our training area in some ways."

Rias rounded on him. "Say what? Why didn't you...oh never mind." She sighed. "All that means is that Kenshin knows all of the hiding spots."

"Where do you think Kenshin-Oniisama could be hiding Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"Well, he wasn't much of a hider, he kept fighting head on. The fact that he's actively hiding away from us...is disturbing." Issei said. "Then again, I only fought with Kenshin and his sisters one time."

"Lovely." Rias said with an eyeroll.

"Hey, who is that fighting over there?" Issei asked looking over at the sky to the south of the mountain.

"Hm...it looks like...Hikari-San and Akeno." Rias said. "He sent his Bishop at my Queen?"

"I feel three people ahead." Asia said.

"The Knights are all fighting." Rias said. "Yukari must be really confident if she thinks she can take on both Yuuto and Xenovia."

"Oh I'd imagine so." A voice said from behind them.

"? !" They rounded to find Kenshin.

"Yo, again." Kenshin said.

Issei started to charge him when Rias called out to him. "Issei, don't bother...this Kenshin isn't real."

"Oh? You can tell?" Kenshin asked.

Rias walked up to Kenshin and placed her hand on his cheek, only for it to phase right through. "That is the only explanation for your powerful aura to be gone. Yet, you were able to attack Gasper and retire him...how?"

"That really was me, Yukari cast an illusion on me to hide my presence." Kenshin said. "One that's in effect even now. So I really don't know what you three think you're doin'...ya won't find me without the locations that come with beating Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari."

"Well then, I guess we'll wait then. It shouldn't take that long for Xenovia and Yuuto to beat Yukari." Rias said.

"Hahahahahaha...you greatly underestimate the teamwork of my peerage, or between my knight and bishop...I think Miyuki's having too much fun sparring with Koneko." Kenshin said.

"What're you talking about...?" Rias asked.

"Wait for it..." Kenshin said with a grin.

Suddenly a thunderclap was heard followed by...

"_**Rias Gremory's Knight Yuuto Kiba has been retired." **_

"_**Rias Gremory's Knight Xenovia Quarta has been retired." **_

"What? !" Rias shouts in disbelief.

"And like that, I've evened the scales." Kenshin said. "Ja Ne." He said as he disappeared.

"How did he take out both my knights, surely Yukari-San isn't that strong!" Rias fumed.

"What if Yukari-San is a Mutation Piece?" Asia suggested.

"Uh...did you two completely forget what he said?" Issei asked.

"Rrrgh!" Rias growled under her breath.

"S-Sorry!" Issei shouts in fright.

(break)

_Earlier. _

Yukari dodged out of the way of Kiba's nimble slashes before having to jump out of the way of a downward slash from Durandal that cratered the ground. She landed back on the ground only to see Kiba stabbing his sword into the ground.

"_**Sword Birth!" **_

Yukari received numerous cuts from the multiple swords that erupted from the ground. Xenovia appeared behind her and swung the broadside of Durandal into Yukari's back, batting her into a tree. "Aaagh!" Yukari gasped in pain.

She slid around to the other side of the tree as Xenovia cut it down. "Where do you think you're going Yukari?" Xenovia asked with a small smirk.

"Oh nowhere..." Yukari said thrusting Ryuuga forward. _"Hellfire Flash!" _

Xenovia slashed downward, splitting the stream of flames. _"What in the...usually it ends by now." Xenovia thought. _

What Xenovia didn't realize was that Yukari had stabbed the hilt of her Ryuuga into a tree and took off after Kiba.

"!" Kiba jumped back as Yukari pursued him slashing chaotically in front of her with Kazeken.

"_Death Sword Chaos Star!" Yukari shouted before lunging forward. "Serene Demon Sword!" She shouts slashing at Kiba's neck forcing him to raise his Sword of the Betrayer to block. _

Yukari glanced up seeing Hikari and Akeno going at it. Yukari locked eyes with her mother for a moment and Hikari nodded.

"Ara? Who are you nodding at?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, nobody." Hikari said ramming the balls of her hands together. _"Jade Lioness' Roar!" _

A deep green blast of youki shaped like a lion's head roared toward Akeno who shot it away with her thunder. Hikari laughed to herself. "You know girl, you're never going to beat me with just thunder."

"..." Akeno narrowed her eyes. "I won't use his power..."

Hikari closed her eyes and smiled. "We don't get to choose our family, you might as well accept it, but...if you don't want to that's fine, I don't care if you do or not right now."

"Alright then." Akeno nodded. "Now ro-!" Akeno's eyes widened as she was forced to fly out of the way of a large jade feline slashing at her. "What is that?"

"A technique of the Tsuki clan, in which we use our youki to create sentient beasts. I used to be able to make multiple ones, but now I'm limited to this single tigress." Hikari said. "Must be a limitation imposed on me by the evil pieces for this Rating Game."

"Very well then." Akeno said destroying the tigress with her thunder.

Hikari smirked and readied her shield. _"Good." She thought raising her shield above her head as thunder magic struck her shield. _

"Damn." Akeno cursed. She dodged out of the way as Hikari threw her shield down at her, after moving above her. "You missed."

"I wasn't aiming at you!" Hikari shouts as she bares down on Akeno, swiping her staff down at Akeno who was forced to dodge again and again as Hikari didn't give her any time to think of a counterattack.

Yukari caught Hikari's thrown shield after luring Kiba over to Xenovia who had finally dissipated Yukari's Hellfire Flash and turned toward Yukari. The counter on Hikari's shield hit zero as Yukari ran toward them. "Game Over." She said as Akeno's lightning was discharged from the shield.

"_**Rias' Gremory's Knight Yuuto Kiba has been retired." **_

"_**Rias' Gremory's Knight Xenovia Quarta has been retired." **_

Akeno turned back as Hikari backed up. _"...So that was her plan." Akeno thought. _

Hikari looked up as a bolt of thunder magic struck her. "?" Akeno stared in confusion as Hikari emerged from it, greatly damaged, but not in mortal danger. "You didn't dodge or try to defend, why?"

"I did my part." Hikari shrugged. "Besides, without my shield I'd be taking damage from your thunder every time you fired it at me and I deflected it...you'd wear me out eventually."

"Ufufufufu..." Akeno giggled. "Well then, thank you for the fun fight Hikari-San. Now...where is Kenshin-kun?"

"I shall answer that with a cryptic phrase." Hikari said. "The Dragon of the Elements lives...in a cave!" She said as she disappeared.

"_**Kenshin Kuroshi's Bishop Hikari Tsuki has been retired." **_

Rias looked up at the sky. "Well..that's one down. I hope Hikari-San is OK." She put her hand to her head. "Akeno, what did she say?"

"Check to see if there is any caves in the area." Akeno informed.

"OK." Rias said turning to Issei. "Is there any caves in this area?"

"One, but I think it's on Kenshin's end of the battlefield, in the mountain." Issei said.

"Alright, Akeno pursue Yukari. I have a feeling if Hikari didn't know where he really was. Yukari would have to know." Rias said.

"Of course, Chief Rias." Akeno said. "It might be a bit difficult though, Yukari's seemingly vanished."

"She must be using the same illusion she's using to hide Kenshin to hide herself for the time being." Rias said. "Just keep an eye out for any attacks. She'll probably try to get the drop on you."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." Akeno said as Rias lowered her hand.

"OK Issei, lead the way." Rias said.

"Right-o." Issei said walking ahead of Rias and Asia.

Meanwhile back with Kenshin. Ravel turned to him. "I gave your mother a Phoenix Tear vial. She didn't use it, why"

"Eh, I think she wants to keep it for later." Kenshin said. "I was planning to do the same, but with her doing it, kinda frees me up to use mine. You don't mind if she keeps it do you?"

"If you give me the rest of the money you swiped from my brother I'll look the other way." Ravel said said with a cheeky grin.

Kenshin grumbled and handed her the rest of his money and she reached into her dress and stuffed it in her bra. "Already got money for being a noble...straight up robbin' me."

"Sorry, but we sell that for top dollar." Ravel said. "It's part of the reason we're high up in nobility."

"Wait...so whenever you cry you just bottle it up?" Kenshin asked.

"Not every time, but yeah." Ravel nodded.

"Pff..." Kenshin snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ravel asked with a comical glare.

"I'm just imagining that either your family is overly emotional...or you all are the biggest jerks to one another." Kenshin said.

"...Pff...hahahahahahaha!" Ravel laughed.

Back with Koneko and Miyuki. The two stood across from each other panting heavily. "We're evenly matched..." Koneko murmured.

"Looks that way...but you should have a leg up on me, I'm only using Sylph for a speed boost...if you used that power Onii-Chan mentioned you having...you should be able to overpower me." Miyuki said with a tired smile.

"I...I can't use that...it might...make me end up like Nee-Sama..." Koneko said.

"I don't think the power is what supposedly drove her mad." Miyuki said. "Maybe like Onii-Chan said, she was experimented on...or maybe she's just really...different. Because if power like that drove people to madness, they'd stop teaching it to people." Miyuki said referring to Senjutsu. "You just need someone to train you properly." "Anyway, from what Onii-Chan told me, your Onee-Chan doesn't sound like she's crazy. Flirty, teasing and really...really horny maybe, but not crazy."

"..." Koneko thought about what Miyuki said. "Well...maybe, but I'll have to talk to Nee-Sama myself...before I assume anything."

"Haha, alright...but...we've been up on this mountain for far too long...not even this Phoenix Tear I brought with me from Ravel-Chan is gonna help me warm up." Miyuki said with a nervous giggle.

"We won't make it off this mountain before we pass out from exhaustion..." Koneko said glancing down the face of the mountain. "At which point we'd just be retired anyway."

"Yeah...Wanna just go for one last attack and we'll just retire together?" Miyuki asked.

"...Sure..." Koneko shrugged. "But seeing as we're going down together...what's your location for Kenshin-Senpai?"

"The Dragon of the Elements lives...at the peak!" Miyuki said, throwing her head back and laughing.

Koneko glanced to her left where the peak of the ONLY mountain was. "He's not here..."

"Alright...let's go!" Miyuki said charging right at Koneko.

"Hn!" Koneko took off at a dead sprint at Miyuki.

"_Gale Fist!" Miyuki shouts. _

"Hah...!" Koneko said as their fists met before sliding off one another and connecting dead center with each other's faces. They slid across the snow covered peak before coming to a stop.

Miyuki put a hand to her head. "Onii-Chan, I'm gonna retire...I won't get off this peak before I pass out, the Phoenix Tear Ravel-Chan gave me won't help me keep warm, I'll give it back to her...I've been up here too long rolling around in the snow with Koneko-Chan, I'm freezing!"

"OK, thanks for your help Miyuki. Tell Mom the same." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Miyuki said moving her hand down to the snow. "Hey Grayfia. I retire." She said as she disappeared.

"_**Kenshin Kuroshi's Rook, Miyuki Tsuki has been retired." **_

"Koneko-Chan won!" Issei whooped.

"_**Rias Gremory's Rook, Koneko Toujou has been retired." **_

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

"It's OK. Koneko wouldn't have been able to make it off the mountain peak." Rias said. "She agreed to retire with Miyuki-San. Her location was bogus anyway. It said Kenshin was at the peak of the mountain where they were fighting."

"So we keep acting on the location Hikari-San gave us?" Asia asked.

"Well we will be anyway, because we're here." Issei said as they stopped in front of an opening in the mountain.

"Alright, stay close." Rias said they proceeded inward.

"Uuuee!" Asia whined as she stepped in a puddle of water, getting her foot wet.

"..." Rias looked around. "Come on Kenshin...you can't possibly resist a fight for long." She said.

"A-Are you trying get him to come out? ! At least give the two minutes I need to go into the Balance Breaker!" Issei complained.

"Issei keep qui- Incoming!" Rias shouts as they all flew into the sky as a shot of fire roared toward them. It went by and Issei was kicked to the ground by a feminine figure.

"_Panty shot! Lucky!" Issei thought. _

Rias grabbed Asia and flew back as this figure slashed at them. They landed back on the ground with Issei.

"Wait...Kenshin only has one piece left on the battlefield as he said Ravel-Chan was with him..." Issei's eyes widened in nervousness. _"Crap!" He thought. _

"So...Hikari's tip was bogus as well, it led us to you." Rias said. "Yukari-San."

"Haha, yes it did." Yukari said. "That was the plan. Mom would distract Akeno, absorb her lightning with her shield when the time was right...she'd throw it to me, and I'd aim it Xenovia and Kiba...and they'd be retired. After which, I'd come here and wait for you."

"So, if we beat you...you'll tell us where Kenshin is?" Rias asked.

"If...you beat me." Yukari said with a smirk. "I only count two fighters amongst you and a cleric isn't worth much if she can't heal her allies effectively...no offense Asia."

"None taken." Asia said waving her off with an uneasy smile.

"And unless I give you a chance Rias. Your destruction magics aren't gonna mean too much either." Yukari said.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Rias said.

"Hahaha..." Yukari laughed pulling out three cards. "I can use three of the four elements...a testament to how close I am to Kenshin's level of power really. Training with Ragnarok really paid dividends for Miyuki and I. She can use two when previously we both could only use one."

"I see..." Rias said. "So Kenshin is pretty well powerless right now."

"When we want them to, the cards will go back to Kenshin. He already has the Sylph card back from Miyuki." Yukari said. "Now then..._Card Equip: Gnome, Undine, Salamander!" _

Yukari dodged out of the way as Rias fired off a wave of destruction magic at her. She flew down at Rias with Kazeken poised to strike.

"Ascalon!" Issei shouts moving in front of Rias.

"_**Blade!" **_

Issei stopped Yukari's advance as she landed on the ground in front of him. Yukari snickered. "Do you even know how to use that?" She said in an amused tone.

"I wasn't aware there were teachers for fist blades." Issei said.

"Haha...you moron, if you could fuse the blade into your Boosted Gear, it stands to reason that you could take it back out, right? Besides it's not all that different from just holding a sword. All you'd really have to do is learn swordsmanship, a hand to hand style and learn how to fuse the two." Yukari said.

"Ah...t-true...I suppose you have a point." Issei said with an awkward grin.

"By the way..." Yukari jumped back as Rias fired another wave of destruction magic at her. "Don't be too worried about Kenshin when you fight him. This is mainly for him to see how far you stack up when you two fight seriously."

"What does that mean?" Rias asked for Issei.

"It means, that unless you force it out of him, he won't take Issei too seriously." Yukari said with a shrug. "Such is the difference between the two, not only in experience, but power as well."

"Is Kenshin-Oniisama really that confident that he can win?" Asia asked.

"He said it best when he told me what he wanted to do. 'What kind of person realistically goes all out on his friends, especially when they probably can't handle it?' That's what he said to me." Yukari said.

"I see..." Issei muttered. "So Kenshin's that overconfident huh?"

Yukari appeared in front of him, slashing her Kazeken at his head. Issei raised his hand, blocking it with Ascalon. She kept trying, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last. "Is he supposed to believe that you can realistically beat him? Am I?" She asked.

"No, you're right, you have every right to assume that you can win, you and Kenshin have years of experience over me, but still!" He thrusts his hand forward jabbing Yukari on the right shoulder.

"_Tch, my concentration slipped!" Yukari thought. "Either that or he's getting faster." _

"You underestimate me too much and I just might shock you!" Issei said raising his right hand. "Speaking of which, it's about time to..._Dress Break!" Issei snapped his fingers. _

Yukari narrowed her eyes in disdain as her clothes were destroyed. "...you idiot..." She thought, facepalming.

"Hahaha! Wow all that training really paid off for you!" Issei gushed.

"Haaahh..." Rias facepalmed.

"Aaah...hahahahaha..." Asia laughed awkwardly.

Back with Kenshin, he looked up. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Ravel asked.

"...I think Yukari's about to throttle Issei." Kenshin murmured.

"Did you really think that would work?" Yukari asked as she appeared in front of Issei, clashing Kazeken against Ascalon.

"Oh no! An Immodest Woman!" Issei shouts in fright.

"Immodest? ! Oh that is it! You are DEAD!" Yukari shouts punching Issei in the stomach, lifting him off the ground and slamming him back down onto it.

"Hn!" Rias fired off another wave of her magic at Yukari.

"_Shippuzan!" Yukari shouts slashing the wave of destruction magic in half. _

"Chief!" Issei said.

"Stay out of this Rias! This is between me and the Pervert Pawn!" Yukari shouts as she snaps her fingers, using magic to put on a change of clothes. "I'll get to you when I'm done!"

"Oooohhh man...she is PISSSSSEEEDDD!" Issei said as Yukari stomped her way toward him

"Hah!" Yukari shouts clashing her Kazeken against Ascalon. She raised her hand and placed it onto the blade. _"Seal Apply!" _

"E-Eh? ! Why is Ascalon getting heavier? !" Issei shouts.

"Before I became a devil, I was adept at Gravity magic, what I just applied to Ascalon was a Gravity seal. Every ten or fifteen seconds, the gravitational pull will double." Yukari said.

"What? !" Issei said. "Aaah! Retract! Retract!"

"Doesn't matter, the seal is still there and will still work." Yukari said with a smirk.

"_At...his home..." Issei heard in his mind. _

"_Huh?" Issei looked around. _

"_At his home..." The voice repeated. _

"_This voice, I heard something like it before...when I was going crazy on that mountain!" Issei thought as he dodged Yukari's Lightning Sword Flash. _

"_The Dragon...at his home..." The voice said. _

"_Yeah! I was talking to boobs! But..." He kept his eyes on Yukari. _

"_The...Elements...at his home..." The voice said. _

"_...No way! Yukari's boobs are talking to me!" Issei whooped. "They have a shy voice!" _

Yukari batted Issei into a wall and she charged at him. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _

Issei ducked and dodged away from her. He turned to her as Yukari turned to him. "Hey Yukari, tell me where Kenshin is."

"Like I'm gonna fucking tell you that!" Yukari spat.

"_The Dragon of the Elements live at his home..." Yukari's breasts said. _

"At his home?" Issei said.

"Ah...?" Yukari froze for a moment before scowling. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT? !" She roared.

"You told me." Issei grinned.

"I told you nothing!" Yukari shouts.

"You didn't, but your boobs sure did!" Issei grinned.

"My...breasts?" Yukari said with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? !"

"Hahahaha! Wouldn't you like to know? !" Issei laughed.

Yukari bowed her head. "I see..." She raised her head with a crazed smirk. "I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna kill you..." She said rushing toward him.

However before Yukari could get to him. A bolt of thunder magic struck between them tearing a hole in the cave. Yukari looked up and saw Akeno above them. "...Tch...great...Card Cancel." She said as the three cards appeared in her hand. She put her hand to her head. "Kenshin, I'm sending the cards back to you. You're about to have some company."

"Really? How did they beat you?" Kenshin asked.

"They didn't...Issei somehow figured it out, the hell if I know." Yukari muttered. "I'm gonna be fighting Akeno."

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Well, good luck."

"Yeah, thanks..." Yukari said flying out of the hole.

Issei ran toward Rias and Asia. "I know where Kenshin is!" Issei said in a sing song voice.

"Really? Where?" Rias asked.

"Well the location I got out of Yukari was that he was at his home." Issei said.

"..." Rias thought about it before facepalming.

"Chief?/Oneesama?" Issei and Asia said.

"He's been at his territory this whole time? !" Rias shouts in frustration. "He led us on a wild goose chase!"

Issei could have sworn he heard Kenshin laughing. "Seriously...?"

"Wow...Onii-Sama's plan worked to perfection." Asia said with an uneasy smile.

"Aaaagghh...and to think this probably doesn't work as well if he doesn't attack us himself when the game starts." Rias said. "Come on..."

Yukari met Akeno in the skies. "Oh? You have Hikari-San's shield."

"Well, yeah I kept it." Yukari said. "Probably won't use it though. I'm just hanging onto it for her."

"You seem annoyed." Akeno said with a concerned look on her face.

"I've been annoyed." Yukari said holding Kazeken at the ready while Hikari's shield was held in her other hand.

"What's the matter?" Akeno asked as she fired a bolt of thunder magic at Yukari.

"_Shippuzan!" Yukari shouts slashing the thunder magic apart._

"Well just think about it like this. You just got perved on by someone you have no interest in, while you have to sit back and have the one you do love, who you've loved longer than anyone else, ignore your affections." Yukari sniped bitterly as she moved in, slashing down, left, up, down and diagonally to the right at Akeno who kept dodging.

"Ara...so this really eats at you huh?" Akeno asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop being attracted to him." She said as raised a barrier to block a stream of fire as Yukari switched blades.

"That's fine, I don't give a damn if you want to, I didn't even care about the last harem I was in with him, because at least he returned my feelings." Yukari said as she sheathed Ryuuga and charged after Akeno who dodged out of the way. Yukari turned back and launched a series of palm thrusts at Akeno who tried her best to block or dodge.

"_Hm...her heart's really not in it right now." Akeno thought. _

"Well...I'm kind of facing a similar predicament. Not that I've known him as long as you have Yukari-San, but I don't mind not being the only one who loves him either." Akeno said.

"I know! It's not like he's gonna stop caring about Rias if we were to move in on him. He's shown it time and time again!" Yukari huffed.

"If he has experience like you say with this sort of matter, then the only one whose standing in the way is Chief Rias." Akeno said as the two separated.

"Tell me about it..." Yukari muttered. "Well, in any case Kenshin told me he didn't want me interfering with his fight so..." Yukari dug into her pocket and took out a red vial. "Let's just keep each other occupied until this is over eh?" She said dropping the contents onto her forehead.

"A Phoenix Tear?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, funnily enough I'm the only one to use mine so far. It's like we didn't even really need Ravel for this game. Eh, I guess Kenshin just wanted to give her something to do. I mean he told me her mother doesn't play these games, probably doesn't do much at all. Ravel must get bored."

"True...well as far as Ravel-Chan's boredom goes. Neither of us knows Lady Phenex well enough to assume anything." Akeno said.

"Yeah yeah." Yukari said. "But we've talked long enough, let's keep going!" Yukari said charging at Akeno.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Rias, Asia and Issei arrived at a campground with a small cabin at the end of it. "This is his territory?" Asia wondered.

"Seems pretty homely." Issei noted.

"Hmm...I still can't sense him..." Rias said.

"He's probably not in contr-" Asia was cut off by a large outburst of power coming from the front of the cabin.

"Whoa!" Issei shouts.

"Well, no need for the illusion anymore, now that you've finally run me down." Kenshin said as he strode up to them, with Ravel walking next to him.

"Hm, Miyuki's plan worked to perfection." Ravel said with a small smile.

"M-Miyuki came up with this whole ruse?" Rias asked.

"Shocking huh?" Kenshin grinned. "Yeah, she might act all cheery and whatnot, but if she needs to she'll come up with a plan of attack, and a damn good one too. However the part of the plan where I attack you at the beginning. That was all her bright idea." Kenshin said pointing at Ravel

"K-Kenshin-Sama..." Ravel whined with a blush.

"Heheheheheheh." Kenshin snickered.

"I must say it was a brilliant move." Rias complimented. "Isolating all of us, your knight and your bishop's teamwork. Everything flowed perfectly."

"Why thank you, I did my part making it work out like it did." Kenshin said. "And of course Miyuki and Mom did theirs, I also kept Issei over there from fighting, just to make sure he got over here without blowing his 'Balance Breaking' load."

"Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Issei asked.

"Why not? With that fancy pants dragon hand there, you can attain a great level of power relatively quickly. The prospect of fighting something like that really gets my blood boiling." He said with a smirk. "I've been waiting for this opportunity since Vali came along."

Issei gulped silently. "I...I see and you don't expect me to win, do you?"

"Not really." Kenshin shrugged. "Although you surprising me isn't out of the realm of possibility. Now go ahead, promote and assume the Balance Breaker. I'll wait."

"..." Issei stepped forward. "No. Not yet."

"Hm?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"Oh?" Ravel said with a curious expression.

"_What's gotten into you Issei?" Rias wondered. _

"Issei-San?" Asia said.

"I want to see how far I can push you before I have to assume the Balance Breaker first." Issei said.

Kenshin let out a bored sigh. "I see. Well then..." He placed his hand on his wrist and out popped a red book, which he then opened and began reading from his previous stopping point.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing? !" Issei shouts.

"What does it look like? I'm enjoying a good book." Kenshin answered.

"In the middle of a fight?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes, recognizing the book as the one her mother enjoyed. "Don't you think you should take Issei a little more seriously?"

"He isn't taking me very seriously, why should I react any different?" Kenshin asked. "He hasn't even brought out Ascalon."

"That's not exactly my fault! Yukari put a seal on it that's been pretty much doubling Ascalon's weight at the same rate as my boosts!" Issei shouts.

Kenshin shook his head. "Not an excuse or rather it is, for you to hurry up and humor me with your Balance Breaker."

"You don't have access to yours, why should I go into mine?" Issei said.

"Because I'm stronger than you." Kenshin drawled. "Don't believe me, come at me now."

"Hyaaaahh!" Issei yells charging Kenshin who didn't move. Issei punched at Kenshin's head with the boosted gear. Kenshin reached up and caught Issei's Sacred Gear fist without looking away from his book.

"Oh my..." Kenshin said.

"Rgh!" Issei ripped his arm away and tried to sweep Kenshin's legs out from under him only for Kenshin to jump over the sweep kick. He got back up and punched at Kenshin's stomach only to be blocked by him again.

"Keep tryin'..." Kenshin said. "Oh...Oh wow I wonder if I could try this with someone sometime?"

"Gaaah!" Issei swung his arm at Kenshin's left temple, only for Kenshin to lean back, before backflipping and kicking Issei in the chin. "Ugh!"

"You know what the worst part about this is? I'm not even using my Sacred Gear." Kenshin said holding up his cards in his free hand. "Well...I guess in a way neither are you."

"_**Partner, I believe it's time to rip the gloves off." Ddraig suggested. **_

"Gaaah, fine." Issei said.

"Oh?" Kenshin said putting the book away as a green aura surrounded Issei.

"You win Kenshin, It's obvious I can't stand up to you without this." Issei said.

"Alright then. Ravel." Kenshin said tossing her Kuroi Jigoku. "Seeing as you can't use Ascalon, I'll be fair and I won't use Kuroi Jigoku either."

"Whatever." Issei said.

"Chance!" Rias shouts firing her magic at Kenshin.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as it roared toward him.

It was blocked by a column of fire erupting from the earth. "What?" Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Rias, did you really think I'd just sit here all day?" Ravel said walking past Kenshin.

"You're gonna fight her?" Kenshin asked. "Then you might as well give me back my sword."

"Here." Ravel said tossing it back. Kenshin reset his blade.

Meanwhile, Odin, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall watched this go down. "So who you all got?" Odin asked.

"I think Kenshin might win...mou...I feel sorry for So-tan." Serafall whined.

"I don't know. I don't remember Ravel being much of a fighter, and if Issei can force Kenshin to use his vial of Phoenix Tear, Rias could potentially swoop in and pick him off after Asia heals her" Sirzechs said.

"Logic dictates that Kenshin with more overall battle experience should hand Issei his own ass on a silver platter, but I think Issei could surprise Kenshin." Azazel said. "Especially if Kenshin decides to do or say something that makes Issei power up."

"So one in favor of Ragnarok's heir, another in favor of his sister and a fence sitter. That's boring." Odin sighed.

"Hm...one thing before we begin." Kenshin said as he equipped his cards.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Issei asked as he nearly completed the process of achieving his Balance Breaker.

"Hey Asia." Kenshin called out.

"Yes Kenshin-Onii-Sama?" Asia asked.

"_Serene Conqueror." Kenshin said hitting Asia with a light burst of his intimidation technique._

"A-Aah?" Asia fainted on the spot. Kenshin appeared next to her and caught her.

"_Memories Vanish." _Kenshin intoned, erasing the past ten seconds from her memory. "Grayfia, she's out!" He said before Asia disappeared.

"_**Rias Gremory's Bishop Asia Argento has been retired." **_

"Asia!" Issei called out.

"Relax, she's fine." Kenshin said. "I hit her with the lightest burst of Serene Conqueror that I could while still knocking her out and I even erased it from her memory. Now with this, the game is even at three-all."

"Balance Break!" Issei shouts.

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"Heh." Kenshin smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Finally..."

On the other end of the battlefield Rias kept launching volleys of destruction magic at Ravel who kept splitting herself up to avoid it. "Ravel has anyone ever told you how annoying it is to fight you and your family?"

"Only any time battle comes up." Ravel said with a laugh. "Honestly I'm not as great at this as either of my brothers, if someone like Kenshin-Sama were fighting me, I'd get destroyed worse than Raiser-Onii-Sama did." She said firing a few volleys of fire at Rias.

Rias raised a barrier to block them. "Haaah, it's like I'm fighting Raiser all over again."

"Hahahahahaha." Ravel laughed. The two looked over as Issei activated his Balance Breaker. "You know if he loses you're pretty much screwed right?"

"I wouldn't say that." Rias said. "It all depends on the situation."

Akeno and Yukari paused momentarily in their battle as they felt the power pulse. "Ara Ara...It seems Issei-kun has activated his Balance Breaker."

"I'm starting to wonder if Kenshin even cares about winning this thing, or if he just wanted to bully Issei." Yukari said with a sigh.

"By the way, why aren't you using your illusion magic?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know enough about you to know what to poke at and what to avoid. I'd like to beat you, I don't want you hating me afterward because I dug up a bad memory by accident." Yukari explained.

"Aaah." Akeno nodded. "Well thank you for your concern."

Back with Kenshin and Issei. The latter flew at the former and punched at his face. Kenshin crossed his arms in front of his head and blocked the punch being driven back a few meters in the process. _"Promotion: Queen!" _

"Hrrn!" Kenshin began to struggle against the pressure until Issei pulled his fist back. Kenshin reacted immediately and grabbed Issei by the throat and threw him through the cabin he had been in previously. He took off like a bullet at Issei and kicked Issei into the earth. However he didn't expect to be taken along for the ride as Issei grabbed Kenshin's leg at the last moment. Issei picked Kenshin up and swung him into the earth. Kenshin brought his hands together and fired a flame bullet into Issei's face forcing Issei to let go. He reached over and slugged Issei in the face. Issei punched at Kenshin's face only for Kenshin to lean back and dodge him. Issei punched with his other hand at Kenshin's stomach only for Kenshin to catch it and twist it behind Issei's back and wrapping his own arm around the Red Dragon Emperor's neck. "Heh...you've gotten pretty damn good, but as long as I'm around you'll always be second best, ya see."

"Hah, we'll see about that!" Issei shouts spinning around, flinging Kenshin off of him and into a tree. Issei punched at him, destroying the tree and a few behind it as Kenshin dodged out of the way. _"Dragon Shot!" _

"Hah!" Kenshin said punching the red orb of energy as it detonated on his fist. "!" His eyes widened slightly as Issei cut through the smoke bearing down on him from above as if to slash a sword.

"Ascalon!" Issei shouts.

"_**Blade!" **_

Kenshin caught the blade by clapping his hands together. "Fuuuuuuccccckkk!" Kenshin shouts feeling it's weight pushing against him

"Haaaahhhh!" Issei yelled.

"Damn!" Kenshin said finally deciding to dodge out of the way, but not before getting his right hand sliced off.

"U-Unholy shit!" Issei said seeing Kenshin squirting blood from his hand.

"Worrying about your opponent? You could have taken me out with this!" Kenshin said decking Issei in the jaw, sending him flying away.

"!" Rias and Ravel looked to their left as Issei flew in between them.

"Gah...even with the Scale Mail, Kenshin's punches fucking hurt..." Issei muttered.

Kenshin appeared out of the brush with Kuroi Jigoku unsheathed. "Seeing as you used your blade for an attack, I'll use mine!" Kenshin shouts. _"Katensho!" _

"Eeeeehhh? !" Issei shouts as he was engulfed in flames.

Kenshin sheathed Kuroi Jigoku. He blocked a stray shot of thunder magic and looked up to see Akeno and Yukari fighting over head. He dodged as stray shots of destruction magic and flames roared toward him. "Will you two watch where you're throwin' that!" Kenshin snapped.

"Kaaahh!" Issei yelled as he emerged from the smoke. "I thought Yukari said you weren't gonna take me seriously to start!"

"And I didn't." Kenshin said. "Come on, I have to exercise some level of seriousness when my opponent does what you're doing."

"So you're not taking me completely seriously?" Issei said with a frustrated tone.

"Oh you don't want that." Kenshin said as he kicked at Issei's head, who dodged out of the way.

"Oh and what's that?" Issei said firing another Dragon Shot at Kenshin who sliced it in half.

"Well, do you have a deathwish?" Kenshin asked as he appeared behind Issei and punched him into a tree.

"Gruh!" Issei grunted. "No!" He shouts.

"Then I'll never take you completely seriously. As far as not aiming to kill you, I'm taking you quite seriously." Kenshin said. "That said...this power leaves something to be desired...maybe I decided to fight you too soon, before you could really train with your Balance Breaker. It's like picking an unripe fruit."

"_**His power can increase without the ten second interval limit. All he needs is inspiration." Ddraig said. **_

"Is that right?" Kenshin asked.

"_**Yep." Ddraig replied. **_

"Innnnnnnttteresting!" Kenshin said with a grin.

"Oh fuck..." Issei said.

"Hmm...Issei likes...oh of course...she's gonna kill me for this, but..." Kenshin called out to Issei. "Yo Issei!"

"Y-Yeah?" Issei said.

"If you can beat me by yourself, with only your own power, you can do whatever you want with my Mom's breasts tomorrow!" Kenshin said. "Sound good?"

"E-Eh?" Issei said letting it process.

"Eeeeehhhhh? !" Yukari shouts. "Kenshin, Mom's gonna kill you, you know that right? !" "Even if you do win!"

"Duly noted!" Kenshin shouts as he poured his Phoenix Tear on his forehead.

As Issei continued processing it. Kenshin could swear he heard three things. Azazel and Odin laughing their asses off and Hikari shouting obscenities at him. Kenshin sweatdropped with a grin. _"S-Sorry Mom..." He thought. _

"_I-If I beat Kenshin, I-I can do whatever I want to Hikari-San's boobs. Despite having three kids and having them swell up. They still retain a nice shape...all I have to do is beat Kenshin?" Issei thought before a red aura surrounded him. _

"You're on!" Issei shouts with perverted glee. "I'd love to grab those boobs!"

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost Boost!" **_

"Five Boosts for being able to feel my Mother's boobs?" Kenshin asked. "Eh, I guess I shouldn't have expected what happened with Vali. You were under the assumption you'd be protecting everyone's busts at that point."

In the blink of an eye Issei's fist slammed into Kenshin's face, sending him skyward. Kenshin caught himself and caught Issei's fist. "Ngh." Kenshin grunts.

"Hah!" Issei shouts driving his knee into Kenshin's gut.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped spitting out blood.

"_Dragon Shot!" _Issei shouts firing his attack at point blank into Kenshin's face.

Kenshin swung Issei around by the arm he still had a hold of and threw him into the ground. Kenshin dove down at him, driving his knee into Issei's face. Issei grabbed his leg and pulled him down, diving at him. Kenshin shielded his face as Issei started punching in a wild flurry at Kenshin. Kenshin headbutted Issei as soon as he paused to catch his breath.

From there Kenshin and Issei launched a wild flurry of blows at each other. Kenshin hit Issei in the jaw, Issei cracked Kenshin in the chin before driving his elbow into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin responded by driving Issei's head into his knee and driving his elbow into Issei's neck. Issei fell against Kenshin, trying to breathe. His left fist set against Kenshin's right leg.

"You can't keep goin' can you?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah...you know I lose five minutes for every boost I spent four minutes fighting you before you proposed this. I'm about to drop out of the Balance Breaker already." Issei said.

"Well...I had fun, but sorry to say...ya won't be groping my mother." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Damn..." Issei said. "But still...I can make sure Chief wins this game."

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah...Ascalon!" Issei shouts.

"_**Blade!"**_

"Nggh? !" Kenshin grunted as Issei's sword tore through his leg and stabbed into the ground.

"Heh...Defuse." Issei said with a smirk.

"_**Ejection!" **_

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as Ascalon was ejected from Issei's Sacred Gear and Issei pushed it further into the earth. He coated his fist in flames and punched Issei in the face. _"Crushing Flame Profusion!" _Issei was blown backward in an explosion of fire as his Balance Breaker shattered. He landed on the ground unconscious and disappeared.

"_**Rias Gremory's Pawn Issei Hyoudou has been retired. **_

Kenshin grabbed Ascalon's hilt and started to pull. "Fuck, it's too damn heavy! Yukari take this sea-!" Kenshin shouts as he looked up and saw Yukari launch a Katensho at Akeno, who at the same time hit Yukari with a bolt of thunder magic.

"_**Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi's Knight Yukari Tsuki has been retired. **_

"_**Rias Gremory's Queen Akeno Himejima has been retired. **_

"Fuck!" Kenshin shouts. The very next moment he heard this as he grabbed Kuroi Jigoku to slice his leg off.

"_**Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi's Bishop Ravel Phenex has been retired." **_

"..." Kenshin bowed his head feeling a great welling of magic behind him. He chuckled as he stopped unsheathing his sword. "Well I'm fucked." He said with an amused tone.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Rias giggled. "Well, not the words I'd use, but that is an apt description of your current situation."

"How did you take out Ravel?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh. I wore her down and struck her out before she could use a Phoenix Tear." Rias answered.

"I see." Kenshin said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blindfold. He tied it around his eyes and lit up one of his smokes. "Let 'er rip!"

"As you wish, and as you remember this means I win our bet, but I'm curious if you had won, what would you have asked me for?" Rias asked.

"Oh the same thing you wanted." Kenshin said. "Another date, this time with us alone to do what we want."

Rias smiled. "I see, well then...I look forward to it." However she thought. _"That wasn't what I asked for, but considering the circumstances, I'm glad he said it that way." _

Kenshin chuckled warmly. "Likewise." The next moment he was struck by Rias' magic. The moment after that he disappeared.

"_**The King of the Kuroshi Peerage has fallen. The winner is Rias Gremory." **_

(break)

Rias had just finished being congratulated by her peerage, Azazel, Serafall, and her family at her house when Kenshin walked up to her with his own peerage. Kenshin was bandaged and seemed to have a few lumps on his head. "What happened to you?" Rias asked out of concern.

"The same thing that's going to happen to Issei if he comes near me for the next week thinking anything perverted." Hikari huffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I'll be good..." Issei said in fright.

"I'm sorry Mom, but you're the only one I could really tempt him with, Yukari was already pissed at him." Kenshin said. "...Ow..." He said. "You know how he gets quick boosts of power...oww..."

"So Kenshin-kun, you've suffered your first loss." Lord Gremory stated.

"Yes." Kenshin shrugged. "Don't really care. Rias was able to get the drop on me through Issei using my Knight's technique on his blade to his advantage. That's all that really happened in the end."

"I think in the end, Kenshin was just focused on fighting Issei, I think at first Kenshin wanted to facilitate Issei's Balance Breaker himself in the game, but it happened earlier than expected." Azazel said.

"So at that point Kenshin just wanted to fight Issei in the Balance Breaker state and then whatever happened afterward, happened." Sirzechs said.

"Is that really all?" Rias asked.

"Yep." Kenshin said. "They're will be other times for us to lock horns in a Rating Game, but right now I just wanted that out of the game. If I ended up winning, then I could look forward to getting my ass kicked by Sona." Kenshin said.

This threw everyone that knew Kenshin through a loop. "Ara? You think Sona could beat you?" Akeno asked.

"I've played both Rias and Sona in chess in my spare time. While I've beaten Rias a few times. I've yet to beat Sona." Kenshin said. "That and Sona now knows how I fight in further detail and I'm assuming Sirzechs has placed the date for the next Rating game in...?" Kenshin turned to Sirzechs.

"A few days from now, just enough time to rest." Sirzechs answered.

"Right, I'd have no time to change things up and seeing as we know nothing about how Sona and her peerage fights, we'd have no way of making a good strategy." Kenshin said. "We'd be walking into a potential beating. At least Rias has the benefit of knowing Sona. Hell half the reason Miyuki and Ravel's strategy worked so well is because we knew Rias pretty damn well ourselves. We knew how to get her to panic."

"Mrrnn..." Rias pouted.

Kenshin chuckled and poked her forehead. "Relax Rias. You won and that's that." He turned to find Gasper behind Koneko. He crouched down and motioned for him to come closer. Gasper hesitantly did so, Kenshin reached over and pet his head. "Sorry for bullying you." He said with a smile.

"M-My Sacred Gear was sealed before the game...b-because I couldn't control it." Gasper said with a nervous tone.

"R-Really?" Kenshin asked. "Oh man...now I really feel like a jerk." He said with a sweatdrop and an awkward smile.

"I-It's OK, y-you didn't know." Gasper said with a small smile of his own.

"Well, nonetheless I'll make it up to ya, OK?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"Ok!" Gasper said with a bright smile.

"_This guy...he even looks girly when he's happy." Issei thought. _

Kenshin got up and turned to Akeno. "Could you come with me?" He asked.

"Ara Ara? Asking me for alone time, right in front of Rias and her family at that? How daring Kenshin-kun, Ufufufu." Akeno giggled.

"Actually I approved of it." Rias said crossing her arms under her chest.

Everyone except Azazel, Issei and Koneko just didn't react rounded on Rias. "Eeeeh? !"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind." Kenshin said reaching over and grabbing Akeno's hand. "Come with me."

The two walked away, as they passed Yukari Akeno mouthed an apology to Yukari who just nodded in return. Venerana turned to Rias. "Rias dear...aren't you worried at all?"

"Oh greatly mother." Rias said. "But I trust Kenshin not to do anything untoward without my approval so, that's that." She said with a shrug. "If you want to blame anyone for what just happened, look no further than our black angel winged friend over here." She said pointing at Azazel.

"Ah, he told you about that huh?" Azazel said. "Well, Akeno obviously doesn't trust me any further than she can throw me being a fallen angel and all. So...I figured Kenshin could handle it in my stead, or Issei if she happened to like him more. Sorry, but unless you want your Queen getting killed because she was in over her head, refusing to use her full power, this has to happen."

Rias sighed. "I know...I don't really like it knowing what I know about Akeno's attraction to Kenshin, but it can't helped." She walked away. Everyone followed her except for Koneko, who decided to tail Kenshin and Akeno.

Kenshin led Akeno to his room and invited her inside. Leaving the door cracked as he sensed Koneko tailing them. "Have a seat." He said gesturing toward the table which had a tea pot and a couple of filled glasses sitting on it. Akeno nodded and sat down. Kenshin walked over and cast off his jacket and his shirt. Akeno giggled and Kenshin glanced at her. "Don't get too hot over there, I'm just removing these bandages." Kenshin said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite...much." Akeno said with a sultry smile.

Kenshin started to flip a coin. "You do remember what I can do with these right?"

"Ufufufu, I'll be good." Akeno said.

Kenshin nodded and removed the bandages and reclothed. He took a seat across from her. "So...I noticed you were able to handle yourself pretty well in the game." He said, starting a casual conversation. "Just so you know, my mother was acting on my team's plan, so she wasn't fighting to her fullest capabilities."

"Oh I certainly understand. Sometimes a plan doesn't require one's full strength." Akeno said taking a drink from her tea.

"Indeed, but as far as I know, Rias' plan was to hunt me down. Wouldn't that call for all of your strengths as well?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Akeno let out a sigh. "...I see...that's what this is about."

"Akeno, I know that power was given to you by his blood flowing through your veins, but you can make it your own." Kenshin said.

"...I don't want to..." Akeno said with a glare, not directed at Kenshin.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "I'd like to know, if you'd let me."

"..." Akeno set her hand on the table. "Because...it scares me."

Kenshin reaches over and grabs her hand. He felt a shiver run through him from her. "Akeno..." Kenshin said walking over to her. Akeno responded immediately clinging to him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Hee..." Akeno sobbed. "I'm sorry, it's just...I can't stand the thought of using the same power my father uses..."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked wrapping his arms around her.

"H-Huh?" Akeno asked.

"Something had to have happened to make you hate your father, if...you can bear it..I'd like you to tell me." Kenshin said.

"I...I see." Akeno said looking down at his chest. "My mother is dead...because he didn't protect her."

"I-I see." Kenshin said.

"That's not all...until I was ten years old, I stayed with my mother's relative, until I was kicked out for being half Fallen Angel." Akeno said. "At the age of ten I was forced to use the exorcism techniques I picked up from my mother, who was a well known miko. It wasn't until I wandered into a certain town and saved a human connected to one of the Gremory Devils that I stopped. However it was too late for that...my mother's relatives had appeared to kill me for my supposed crime. My Grandfather was about to strike the killing blow on me when I was saved by Rias and her father's bishop." Akeno explained.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, letting her continue.

"The two struck an agreement with two provisions. One was that I was to never enter the territories of the Himejima clan, and that I was to stay by Rias' side and serve under the Gremory name." Akeno said.

"Where was Baraqiel?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know...and I don't care." Akeno said with a scowl.

"...Well...I guess what you went through isn't something I'd know a lot about." Kenshin said. "I never had my family abandon me or try to kill me..." _"Well...willingly anyway." He added as an afterthought._

"It's OK." Akeno said. "Just...having you here to listen was enough."

"Haha, well...you're welcome then." Kenshin said with a smile as they pulled away from each other. "But..."

"But what?" Akeno asked.

"I still think you should make use of it." Kenshin said. At her look he waved his hand in defense. "Hear me out. What if the moment comes where you have to use it? Wouldn't you want to know how to, instead of having no idea? All I'm saying is...don't look at it like you're using Baraqiel's power." Kenshin said. "Look at it as you using your max power to help those dear to you. You know, like Rias, like Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Issei, or even me if you so wish."

"..." Akeno smiled. "You bring up a good point Kenshin-kun...while I can't promise I'll do it right away. I'll try to do it, for you."

Kenshin shook his head. "Don't just do it for me, I'm not your master, and don't just do it for Rias either...do it for yourself." He said with a smile as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ah..." Akeno let out a light gasp before giggling. "Thank you Kenshin-kun...for hearing me out, and giving me the courage to do this."

"Of course." Kenshin said. Akeno leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Wha?"

"Ufufufufu. Well come on, I can't let you give me one without returning the favor." Akeno said as she turned around and left.

Kenshin chuckled warmly. "Well, I guess I can't fault you for being affectionate then can I?" He closed his eyes. "You know you can come in at any time Koneko."

The door opened again and Koneko walked into the room. "When did you realize I was there?" She curiously asked.

"Oh before I even got here." Kenshin said with a shrug. "You know it's impolite to eavesdrop."

"I-I wasn't trying to, I even covered my ears." Koneko said glancing away from him.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "Just pickin' on ya."

"Mrrrnnn..." Koneko glared at him.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh man that pout of yours is so cute!" Kenshin laughed. "If Issei saw this he'd be all over ya!"

"Please don't tempt him..." Koneko muttered.

"He's not around, he's with Asia on the other end of the mansion." Kenshin said.

"I see...that's good..." Koneko said.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Kenshin spoke up. "You look like you wanna say something, go ahead. Just because you're not my rook doesn't mean I can't help you."

"R-Right." Koneko said. "Kenshin-Senpai, are you not scared of me as a nekomata?" She asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Nope!" He grinned. "Not even a little bit. Why would I be bothered by someone so adorable?"

"..." Koneko blinked in surprise, her face slightly flushed. "Before training began..." She looked down at the floor. "I said something awful to Issei-Senpai, and when you came to check up on me, I said something horrible to you as well Kenshin-Senpai."

"Aaah don't sweat it." Kenshin said. "I'd have reacted the same way in your exact position, and Issei doesn't hold it against you."

Koneko nodded. "I see...well if you really feel that way."

Kenshin walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Listen Koneko, I'm positive that one day you'll be able to become a great nekomata, but first you need to have confidence that you can use your power effectively."

Koneko looked up at him. She steeled her resolve. "I..I'll use my nekomata power, Kenshin-Senpai."

"Hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "That's good, you're already starting to gain some confidence."

"..." Koneko said nothing.

"But, you'll still need a teacher. While my spirit powers resemble Senjutsu, at the core they are different." Kenshin said. "The most I could help you with would be detecting the flows, and that would take more time than we've got."

"So..you're saying I should ask Nee-Sama for help?" Koneko asked. "By the way...I can sense the flows."

"Only if you want to." Kenshin said. "You can't feel pressured into it or else it may not work. But if she tries to take you away again, Issei and I will force her away." He said with a grin. "Also, how well can you sense them? Not to mention you haven't used the power in awhile, so there will certainly be rust to knock off."

"...You are a really gentle Dragon of the Elements." Koneko pointed out. "And...I realize that."

"Hahahahaha..." Kenshin laughed. "Aaah...if only the people back home thought like you do." He said.

"...If only the other devils were more like you..." Koneko murmured.

Kenshin reached over and embraced her. "Hey, what happened is in the past, you have friends now, myself included."

"...Likewise Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko said.

Kenshin and Koneko pulled away and smiled at each other. "Well...I should go." Koneko said.

"I should probably go take a bath myself. Both to wash up and to relax. Some of Issei's attacks packed a wallop." Kenshin said with a chuckle. The two exited the room and went their separate ways.

Kenshin unsealed a change of clothes and made his way toward the bath hall. He rain into Rias on the way there. "Oh? Rias, what brings you out?"

"Just taking a bath before bed." Rias said. "You?"

"Bout the same." Kenshin said. "I'm aching in some places too."

"Oh? Did someone underestimate my Pawn?" Rias asked with a coy smile.

"Eh, little bit, could also be your magic hitting me square in the back." Kenshin said.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry." Rias apologized.

"Hahahahaha, don't worry about it." Kenshin laughed.

"So why did you tempt Issei with your mother's chest?" Rias asked. "I thought for sure it would have been mine."

"Your bust technically isn't mine to give." Kenshin pointed out. "We ain't married yet, even then Mom would be well within her rights to dish out quote 'Righteous Feminine Justice' unquoute." Kenshin said.

"Yet, being the keyword." Rias said. "So you wouldn't have been too worried because Hikari-San would protect herself from Issei's perversion?"

"There was only three men Mom would ever let touch her like that. My father Ryuushin. My Uncle Nagi, that one time while Dad was with my aunt Arika in prison and Mom was seeking comfort in Nagi, and myself when I was still her master." Kenshin said. "And don't worry. We already talked it out and Mom said that was just a phase she was going through, where she fell for her master. She's not interested in me any more than just for catching up for lost time. The time she lost with me when I was a child."

"Aaahh, well...good to know." Rias nodded.

"That said, I think Azazel is trying to hook up with my mother..." Kenshin drawled. "I swear if he tries to put her in a harem against her will I'm gonna pulverize him."

Rias sweatdropped with an awkward smile. "Please don't...I'd rather not have to attend my fiancee's funeral. He may act like an idiot, but he's still the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"I know that, but still..." Kenshin muttered.

"You just want to protect your mother, it's admirable, but I don't think Azazel is that inconsiderate." Rias said. "If Hikari-San says no I'm sure he'll respect that. I mean come on, he claims to have hundreds of harems. What's one woman to him?"

"I hope so..." Kenshin said. "By the way. I've noticed something about your peerage."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Everyone in it, from Akeno to Issei has some kind of scar in their past. Akeno is the abandoned daughter of Baraqiel, Koneko has a past similar to my childhood. Kiba was killed by the Holy Sword Project Director. Xenovia and Asia were cast out of the church and Issei was killed by his girlfriend. What is your peerage? Rias Gremory's House for Troubled Beings?"

"Well, now that you point it out, the pattern is obvious." Rias said. "And then there's you, my ally who has enough skeletons in his closet to fill a boneyard."

"Hahahahahaha, you ain't kiddin'." Kenshin laughed. He looked ahead and saw Azazel walking by. He called out to him. "Hey Azazel!"

"Huh?" Azazel said coming to a stop. He turned to him. "Going to take a bath?"

"Yeah, but first I want to ask you something." Kenshin said.

"What's up?" Azazel asked.

"Would it be possible for me to get some one on one time with your buddy Baraqiel?" Kenshin asked.

"Baraqiel?" Azazel asked with a curious expression. "Ok...I'll bite...why?"

"Well if you want me to help out with this matter with Akeno, I'll need to know both ends of the story, I know Akeno's." Kenshin said. "You had to know this was coming."

"Haaah..." Azazel sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, it might be awhile before you can see him though."

Kenshin nodded with a shrug. "That's fine. It's not like I'm expecting him to just come because I'm asking."

"Alright." Azazel shrugged. "But it likely won't be one on one, I'll be there and you can bring someone with you as well."

"Alright." Knshin said. "Thanks Azazel."

"Don't mention it. Now you two go enjoy your mixed bathing." Azazel said waving them off.

"Ah..." Kenshin said. "Aaah...perverted bastard." He muttered not noticing Rias' thoughtful expression as they approached the bath hall. "Well, see you later." He said walking into the bath hall. He walked over to the edge of the baths and washed his hair and body. "Aaaahh..." He sighed in relaxation. "Man I didn't know it was like that for Akeno. It's like the reverse of what happened with me when my clan's were..." He trailed off. Shaking his head. "Anyway, now that I know this. I'll be able to help her if she wants it. If she doesn't, then I'll just back off, but where the hell was Baraqiel during all this, if he's indeed still alive, did he really just abandon her?"

He rinsed his hair off and his body and hopped into the bath. "Aaaahhhhh..." Kenshin sighed in relief feeling his muscles relax and joints popping. "Man, if Issei learns how to really fight, he could be a real force. His power can easily turn things around for him at any given moment." Kenshin said. "Still can't believe I let him get me with that super weighted Ascalon." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. "That was a rookie mistake, I guess I was a little too excited."

He raised his left hand. "My one question however..." He said as it morphed into a Boosted Gear with a dull jewel. "Why do I still have this?"

The jewel glew brightly. _**"Just because you and my partner have split apart temporarily doesn't mean you get your arm back." Ddraig's voice said. "I've already devoured it so your arm remains as mine." **_

"...Whoa whoa whoa...you mean I could have been using the holy objects I had to abandon this whole time?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"_**No, you're not my partner, so you don't get the same holy artifact ignorance that he does." Ddraig said. "Even if my power flowed through this dormant Boosted Gear that would change nothing." **_

"So basically you're useless to me." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"_**Don't get me wrong, I'd like to have you...at least you're actually interested in battle." Ddraig said. "Not just wanting to suckle the nearest pair of breasts you see. I like that idiot don't get me wrong, but do you realize what a shame it is for me to have a partner with such a lowly ambition?" **_

"Eh, it's easy to achieve so it's easy for him to gain more power from you." Kenshin said.

"_**Huh...I never thought of it like that." Ddraig said. **_

"I mean come on, he was able to get the Balance Breaker by poking nipples." Kenshin said.

"_**Oddly enough, he's somewhat interested in that black cat." Ddraig said. **_

"Seriously?" Kenshin blinked. "...Oh man, he better have some patience with her then. She seems like the type that flirts without restraint. I wouldn't be surprised if they did somehow get together and she still came on to me."

"_**Hahahaha, I hope you two realize what a curse it is to have multiple women interested in you, never knowing the true love of a single person." Ddraig said. **_

"Oddly enough...you're not the first person to say that to me." Kenshin said. "My former Goki, a defensive demon summon of the Onmyoudou order I used to be a part of, named Ryomen told me I was fated to have multiple lovers."

"_**Well as long as you know what you're getting into." Ddraig said. "I'll be going now." **_

"Eh? Why?" Kenshin said with a curious look as the dormant Boosted Gear's jewel went dull again before reverting to a normal arm.

"Kenshin."

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning toward the entrance. His face promptly lit up as he saw Rias walking into the bath hall holding a towel in front of her, which she soon discarded as she walked into the water.

"_...H-Holy..." Kenshin thought ignoring the twinge of pain in his forehead. "I can see everything. The curves, her flowing hair...the large breasts...that finely trimmed patch of crimson just above her..." Kenshin slapped himself. "Man it's a good thing I'm not in a heat cycle right now!" He thought._

"Everything OK over there?" Rias asked as she approached him.

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kenshin asked. Rias nodded and moved in front of him. "So..uh what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, is that bad?" Rias asked.

"Well no..." Kenshin said. "However this is the men's side."

"It's my family's house." Rias reminded. "If I want to come over here, what's to stop me?"

"What if Millicas or your father...or brother or worse Issei come in?" Kenshin asked.

"Unlikely." Rias said. "Everyone already bathed, we're the last two."

"Then shouldn't we wait for the water to be changed?" Kenshin asked.

"The water self cleans after every use due to seals placed around the bath hall." Rias said. "It activates every time someone new enters without affecting the other occupants."

"_Hm, that would be really useful back home." Undine noted._

"_I was actually working on developing a charm that could do that." Kenshin thought. _

"_Really?" Undine asked with a curious blink. _

"_Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much war chan...well actually maybe you would believe how much it screwed with the water supplies in Mundus Magicus." _

"_Huh...I never knew you were doing that." Undine said. _

"_Well...I kinda wanted to surprise you with it, I figured as the Water Spirit you'd love an ability that could be used by anyone that cleans water supplies." Kenshin thought. _

"_...Awww..." Undine said absentmindedly. _

"_Deeny's crushing on yo-!" Sylph was silenced by a bubble of water. _

"_Don't listen to her." Undine said hastily. _

"Kenshin..." Rias said looking into his eyes.

"Wha? Oh sorry. Kinda got caught up in a conversation with the spirits." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well that's fine...I thought you were ignoring me." Rias said.

"Nah, what did you say?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..." Rias smiled suggestively. "I would like to cash in on our bet now."

Kenshin's face lit up. "Here and Now?"

"Like I said...we're going to be alone for quite awhile." Rias said closing in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmph...Mm? !" Kenshin moaned into her as he felt her hand go below the belt and grip his shaft and pump her hand up and down gently.

"Mhm...mhmhm..." Rias giggled hearing his reaction. They pulled away from each other and Rias smiled. "Does that feel good?" She asked.

"Haaahh..." Kenshin leaned back and sighed. "J...Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise the hell out of me." He said.

"I can feel it...it's so warm...it's the warmest part of your body..." Rias said with a soft pant.

"Grh..." Kenshin grunted. "Damn...where did this come from?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"This...before you were content to wait." Kenshin said. "Just because the bet we agreed on was for...well your deflowering...but you're looking to do it now?"

"Before, I didn't have several other women after you." Rias said with a furrowed brow. "I feel I must take bolder steps to keep you interested.

"_Tch...idiot, as if I'd lose interest." Kenshin thought as he brought his right hand up, groping her left breast. _

"Haan? !" Rias let out a sweet gasp. "Wh-What are you...?"

Kenshin smiled teasingly. "What? Did you think I would stand and do nothing?"

"Hnn..." Rias bit back a moan as Kenshin brought his left hand up and started doing the same to her right breast. "Aaahn...mn...uhn...the way you're doing this...is surely suggesting you like breasts like Issei does."

"Hmhmhmhm..." Kenshin chuckled fondly. "No, I could never equal the fascination he has with boobs."

"Then...aaahn...why are you rubbing them so intently?" Rias asked with a dark blush.

"Hah, just to see you react is all." Kenshin said. "I could shift focus if you prefer."

"Huh? Haannn? !" Rias gasped as she felt Kenshin's left hand moved downward and began groping her backside. "Th-There as well? What are you...er...what is your preference I mean."

"Hahaha...don't have one, I just simply enjoy the female form in general." Kenshin said with a smile. "I will say, you have a very beautiful form...I'm just giving it it's due appreciation."

Rias' cheeks were dyed with a crimson hue, but she smiled at him. "Ah...I see..."

"Aaah...Rias...your hand is really soft." Kenshin said with a sigh. "It feels really good."

"Mmm..." Rias cupped his cheek. "I could say similar things about your hands...they're really talented. It seems you're talented in more than just battle."

"Just going with the flow, I've been told I'm great at giving massages." Kenshin said. "By the way...you...mm?"

Kenshin was cut off by Rias kissing him, her tongue worming it's way past his lips. Kenshin was forced to let go of her breast as they pressed up against his chest. Her hand also left his manhood as it pressed up against her belly. She shifted her body up and down, rubbing it against her and brushing her nipples across Kenshin's own. "Mmrnn..." Kenshin moaned into her, enjoying the feeling of her grinding her body against his.

Rias felt his tongue enter her mouth and she quickly drew her tongue back. _"Let's see if he enjoys this as much as I did." She thought, clamping her lips down on his tongue sucking on it._

"Mn? !" Kenshin moaned. "Aah..."

"Mmhmhmhmhm..." Rias giggled.

She released his tongue a few moments later and stared into his eyes. "Feel good?"

"Hah...hah...hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Well, you should know...I think I aroused you doing that during our date."

"Well, you'd be sort of right." Rias said. She looked down and her eyes went wide. "Th-That's supposed to go inside me?" She said with a nervous look on her face.

"..." Kenshin brought his hand to hers and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. "Maybe we should take it slow eh?" He said. "Take your mind off of it for now. Just do what you were doing before."

"O-OK, but what will you be doing in the meantime?" Rias asked.

"That should be obvious." Kenshin said moving his left hand in between her legs.

"Wha...haah!" Rias gasped as Kenshin traced his fingers up and down her maidenhood. "K-Kenshin...aahh...umg..ghh..." She leaned into him, her eyes locked onto his.

Kenshin stared back into her eyes. He panted softly as he felt Rias' stokes getting broader and harder. "Nngh...aagh...your hand feels so good."

"I thought you had experience, this should be nothing to you." Rias teased.

"It's been awhile, excuse me princess." Kenshin said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Hmhmhmhm." Rias giggled.

Kenshin moved his fingers to the top of his fiancee's vagina, circling his fingers around an erected digit. Every time he so much as grazed it, it brought a gasp out of Rias' lips as her strokes on his cock got harder. She brought her thumb toward the head and poked and prodded the nail at the back of it. "Ghh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Aahn...No...not there...it's too much..." Rias said in a hushed voice, trying to stifle any loud moans.

"Gaah..you're focusing there, where did you learn about that?" He asked.

"I was expected to consummate with my fiancee on the honeymoon night...I know what I'm doing to some extent." Rias answered.

"You expect me to believe your parents hired someone to teach you how to have sex?" Kenshin asked. "That sounds very uncommon."

"...Mn...OK it was your mother...if we're getting married, she said I could use some tips for when we finally...ahem...consummated." Rias said. "I've also read about it by the way."

"That sounds like Mom." Kenshin said pinching down on her clit, gently tugging on it.

"Hnmmm!" Rias bit back a loud moan. "S-Stop...! Y-You're going to drive me wild."

"Heh." Kenshin said. "Maybe I want you to go wild." He said. "I'd love to see it."

"Aaahnn..." Rias pressed her forehead against Kenshin's. Her legs feeling incredibly weak. Kenshin wrapped his right arm around her waist holding her up. Rias moved her other hand down below the base of Kenshin's cock and grabbed hold of his sack.

"Ghh." Kenshin grunts and responds by moving away from her clitoris and slid his middle finger inside her. He wiggled it around inside her.

"Haaah!" Rias gasped and moaned in response. "Oooh...K-Kenshin...n-not so fast...aaah...aaah...mmmn!" She bit back another moan as her thumb moved further up, prodding his urethra.

"Gh!" Kenshin bites back a moan of his own as he slowly pulls his finger in and out of her, keeping the wiggling motion going. The two stared into each others eyes.

"_I..I should be embarrassed, he's looking right at me as I'm making all these lewd faces...but...I actually feel...more aroused by it." Rias thought. _

"_It's strange. I've never stared into my partner's eyes like this while we were both getting off...I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life!" Kenshin thought. _

Rias' eyes narrowed shut. "K-Kiss me...before I start to cry out..." She said. "I can't hold it anymore..."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said as he pressed his lips against her own as his thumb pressed down on her clitoris.

Rias responded by stroking his cock wildly as her body began to seize up in climax. Kenshin moved his hand behind her head, making sure their lips stayed attached as he too was sent over the edge by her. He felt his seed firing out of him and splattering against her belly. Within moments, their respective climaxes subsided and they pulled away from each other. Rias smiled lazily. "That was...amazing..." She said. She looked down at her belly. "Oh?" She said scooping up some of her fiancee's ejaculate with her fingers. "It's so hot...so this is what makes a child." She said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. His eyes bugged out as she casually licked it off. Glancing at him, she began to exaggerate her movements keeping her eyes locked on him. If he wasn't still hard, he was certain such a lewd display would have stiffened him right up.

"Kenshin..." Rias said with a sultry smile. "Take me..." She said. "I need you...to lay claim to what belongs to you."

"Yes." Kenshin said with a sensual grin. "As you wish..." He said moving his hand to her right leg lifting it up slightly.

However before they could begin, both heard a myriad of voices. "!"

"Eh? Are you sure he held back in the Game?"

"Issei." Kenshin said.

"I'm certain, even without wanting to kill you, he was still holding back a bit. He seemed to want to enjoy the fight."

"O-Onii-Sama." Rias said.

"I-Issei-San, you look kind of depressed."

"Asia." Kenshin said.

"Oh don't look so down, you'll get there eventually with training. He even said fighting you at that moment was like picking an unripe fruit. If he underestimates you, make him pay for it."

"O-Otou-Sama?" Rias squeaked.

"Dear, don't promote violence in the house, besides Issei-kun said his time today was almost up."

"Venerana-Sama/Okaa-Sama." Kenshin and Rias said with paling expressions.

"W-Wh-What do we do? If they see us like this, they're gonna know something's up." Rias said in a panicked tone.

"U-Uh..." Kenshin looked at the barrier. "...I got it." He said with a grin. "Bring out your wings."

Rias nodded and did as asked. "Now what?" She asked.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do, use your wings to glide down for a soft landing." Kenshin said placing his hand on her stomach applying a green magic circle. _"Wind Palm." _He said.

"W-Whoa...!" Rias gasped as she was blown upward, over the barrier. She landed in the water gently as Venerana and Asia entered.

"Rias? Why do you have your wings out?" Venerana asked.

"Oh, I just felt like stretching them out." Rias lied coolly while keeping her back turned to them so she could wash off her belly with a wash cloth.

"Oh, well I see." Venerana said. _"You little liar. I can smell Kenshin-kun on you." She thought_

"Maybe I should do the same." Asia said bringing out her wings.

"Oh, yes come here I'll wash them for you." Rias offered.

"Well here, I'll wash yours then Rias." Venerana said.

Meanwhile the water glew for a moment as seals activated around it cleansing the water on the men's side. Lord Gremory, Sirzechs and Issei walked in to find Kenshin sitting against the wall with a semi frustrated look on his face. "Is something wrong Kenshin?" Sirzechs asked.

"Nope, just debating on whether or not to get plastered tonight." Kenshin said.

"Well you're in luck. I happen to have brought some with me." Lord Gremory said holding up a bottle of sake.

"What's up Kenshin? You look like you've been here for awhile." Issei said.

"Nothing at all." Kenshin said. _"Aside from getting blue balled by you three." Kenshin thought. _

"_Doesn't getting blue balled usually entail not having reached an orgasm. You certainly did." Salamander said. _

"_And thank goodness for this bath hall's self cleaning function, but honestly Salamander, have I ever been a one and done kinda guy?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Well there was that one time with your childhood friend." Salamander pointed out. _

"_I hadn't slept in three days! I was worried about the effects it could have on my heart!" Kenshin thought. _

"So Kenshin, who do you have in the upcoming Rating Game?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Your daughter of course." Kenshin said. "What kinda man would I be if I didn't support my fiancee?"

"Hahahaha, good man, good man." Lord Gremory laughed.

Kenshin got out of the baths. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm beginning to prune and I'm sleepy." He took Lord Gremory's bottle of sake popped the top on it, held it away from his lips and chugged half of it. "Thanks Lord Gremory. I'll be seein' ya around." Kenshin said.

The three men watched him leave. "Is it just me or was Kenshin in a hurry to get out of here?"

"..." Lord Gremory glanced over at the wall. "Venerana, is Rias still over there?"

"No dear. She left shortly after helping Asia wash her wings." Venerana answered.

Sirzechs smiled fondly. "Aaah young love..."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Yes Sirzechs what are you talking about?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Hahahaha, if you two don't understand, I won't say anything, it would be too embarrassing for them." Sirzechs laughed.

The two men shrugged and continued to enjoy their bath.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well that's that.

Kenshin: This one took awhile.

Draconis: Took an impromptu break, by visiting a friend for four days.

Kenshin: Ah huh...in other news...what a tease...

Draconis: Hm?

Kenshin: That lime. You could have written a full lemon out of it.

Rias: (pouts) You could have.

Draconis: Nah, I think it'll be funny to see you two trying to carve out time, to truly settle your bet in the coming chapters.

Kenshin/Rias: Asshole/Jerk

Draconis: Ahah...well seeing as this is the final chapter I would accept votes on the poll. I'll go ahead and give the final vote. Six votes for Yes, the same One for No. Now I know I said I might just have ended up doing it anyway, but if people were really against it, I'd have probably reconsidered and just kept Yukari close to Kenshin. I hope that wasn't a reason why people weren't voting. But the Poll is now closed and with it comes a Harem update

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari.

Yukari: Alright.

Draconis: Alright, now another matter that was brought up was Kuroka being with Issei instead of Kenshin. Yes, I'm doing it merely because someone requested it, and in the LN Kuroka mainly gets interested in the same person Koneko is interested in which is Kenshin as Kenshin's the one mainly supporting her during her situation with her sister and is even helping along Koneko and Kuroka's reconciliation. So...I guess I wrote myself into a wall with this one. No I will not be unpairing Issei and Kuroka so I'm left with two options. Start pairing Koneko and Issei together or have Kuroka be the only woman in the story with a reverse harem consisting of Issei, Kenshin, and maybe Vali. I doubt I'll do either, but if anyone has an opinion on it I'd like to hear it.

Kenshin, Issei &amp; Vali: Wait What?

Kuroka: I personally wouldn't mind that second option nya...

Draconis: (rolls eyes) Anyway the next update for Dragon of the Elements won't be for a little while. I want to do some work on my other stories and post chapters to those. Also the next chapter will be after Rias and Sona's Rating Game as nothing will be different than in canon.

Alright, I'll see you all next time.

Question before I leave. Should I build a small harem for Vali, Yes or No?

Draconis678 out


	19. Back to Kuoh

Draconis: So I changed my mind.

Kenshin: Gonna try alternating?

Draconis: Yup. Now like I said, I will be starting after the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. So we will be getting the contents of Volume 6 in this chapter.

Asia: W-Wait isn't this the volume where...

Draconis: (plays a loud beep noise as Asia speaks.)

Rias: (Stares) That's awfully mean.

Draconis: Sorry. Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 19

Back to Kuoh.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Issei stood outside, drinking juice from a vending machine when Kenshin approached him. "Yo, how ya feeling?" He asked.

"Well...I had to get a blood transfusion right after I got knocked out. Man Kaichou is brutal." Issei said.

"I know." Kenshin said. "Well...I can't say I really blame Sona for using such an sneaky tactic to get rid of you."

"Why?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because, no one in her peerage has the combination of raw strength and magical talent that I have. That is needed to compete with you in the Balance Breaker. The only reason Saji was able to go for as long as he did with you, is because he used his Absorption Line to drain your magic and blood." Kenshin said.

"Still, we've won two times, but between getting systematically picked apart by you, and caught off guard by Kaichou. I can't feel like our prides have taken a hit." Issei said.

"Oh well, if people wanna doubt you, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, or Koneko, then let 'em." Kenshin shrugged. "Let's go see how Saji's feeling. Dude has to be feeling down after getting K'Oed by you." He said buying a couple of drinks and walked toward Saji's room in the hospital. "Hm?"

"What's up?" Issei whispered as Kenshin peered into the door.

"Sirzechs is in there with Sona. I think he's presenting something to Saji." Kenshin said.

"Umm...this is.." Saji said.

"Correct, it's a medal given to the one who performed most impressively in the Rating Game. We've decided to give it to you." Sirzechs said.

"!" Saji stared at him, in shock. "Wh-What? I-I lost to Hyoudou though."

"You did, you did." Sirzechs nodded, taking the medal out and pinning it to Saji's chest. "But to that extent. Issei-kun, or rather the Red Dragon Emperor was eliminated as well. We watched your battle with excitement, even the Norse Allfather praised your efforts."

"S-Seriously? !" Saji said.

"Of course. You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top." Sirzechs said. "Keep devoting yourself, I have high expectations of you."

"By the way, I wouldn't say you lost to Issei, Saji." Kenshin said entering the room. "Issei was eliminated by way of you draining him of his power and blood. I'd call it a tie. Here." He said tossing him one of the juice cans he bought.

Saji caught the can and fingered around with the medal. Sirzechs patted his head. "No matter how many decades it takes, never let go of your dream of being a Rating Game Teacher."

Saji wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, I understand!" He said with a resolute nod. "And Kenshin, if you say that is true. Then next I'll be coming for you!" He declared pointing at him.

"Hahahahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "I always welcome a challenge my friend. You name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Well, seeing as we both lost to Rias, Kenshin. Maybe we should play against each other sometime." Sona offered.

"I accept." Kenshin said. "Now that I've seen you and your peerage in battle, I'll be able to gameplan."

Issei shook his head at Kenshin's behavior and walked away. _"Until this point. I've only considered Vali and Kenshin my rivals. I'll have to apologize to Saji about the way I acted in the game. He's one of my rivals now." Issei thought. _

"Oh, Kenshin I almost forgot." Sirzechs said taking out a second case with the same medal Saji had on him. "I had forgotten to hand this to the one who performed most impressively in your Rating Game. Could you hand it to your little sister for me?"

"To Miyuki? Uhh...I'm not sure Miyuki would agree with being handed this." Kenshin said. "She just sparred with Koneko."

"Sometimes, it's handed out for more than just in game performance. You claimed that Miyuki came up with the grand strategy you used against Rias, correct?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yeah. I see what it's about now." Kenshin said. "I'll make sure she gets it, by the way Sona. I like how you put your own little spin on it. That was interesting."

"It would have worked had..." Sona trailed off with a slightly flushed face, and a furrowed brow.

"Had Issei not come up with a new perverted technique?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes that..." Sona sighed.

"Yeah. I know your pain, Rias is gonna talk to him about that." Kenshin said. "Have a nice day."

(break)

_Later. _

"Eeeeehhhhh? !" Issei blanched.

"You heard me Issei that new technique, Bilingual I think you called it is sealed during Rating Games." Rias said with her arms crossed under her chest.

"You know, I'm not exactly surprised." Kenshin said. "Yukari said she was going to kill you if you ever used it on her again, that or Dress Break."

"B-But, why! Is it because it's perverted? !" Issei asked.

"We won't be able to fight female devils because of it." Rias said. "So it's banned."

"Well, actually you might still be able to, but you'd likely be fighting them without Issei." Kenshin said. "They'd beat the piss out of him and he'd be retired. Honestly banning it is the right way to go."

"Right." Rias nodded. "Well. I have two wins now."

"Don't brag now, all that means is your peerage's opponents are going to go up in difficulty." Kenshin chuckled. "Can't be neglecting on that training now. Hell, if you made a single slip up with either Sona or me, we'd have probably turned it around you."

"He is right, if Yukari hadn't put that seal on Ascalon, he'd have been free to fight you Chief." Issei said.

"I know." Rias said with a sigh. "But still. I beat you, and you still owe me." She said drawing a circle on Kenshin's chest with her finger, smiling as she did so.

"Well, get some time alone with me, and we'll settle our bet." Kenshin whispered with a grin.

"In any case. In the previous game, Koneko and Akeno both overcame their walls and used their power. Thanks for your help Kenshin." Rias said.

"Not a problem." Kenshin said crossing his arms, still grinning.

"Everyone seems to be breaking through their walls because of you two." Rias said. "Well, more Kenshin than you Issei, but you've not been out long."

"Eh, true." Issei said with a shrug. "Koneko-Chan and Akeno-San seem to like him more so it's kinda fitting he be the one to help them. I could help other people like he does."

The door opened and Odin walked in. "Didn't the AllGrandmother teach you to knock?" Kenshin asked.

"Eheheheheheheh." Odin chuckled. "I merely came to introduce myself to the Red Dragon Emperor and his master."

"Who're you?" Issei asked.

"Issei, you need to study more." Kenshin said. "This is Odin, the Norse AllFather."

"E-Eh? ! This is one of the gods?" Issei said. "S-Sorry!"

"Hahahahaha, don't sweat it kid." Odin laughed.

"So you're Odin-Sama. I believe this is the first time we've met, I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Rias introduced.

"Aah, Sirzechs' little sister, huh." Odin said. "I saw you in the game, or something like that...hm..so big..." He muttered. "When I was watching I was fascinated by just these." The reason Odin was slightly stammering was because he was blatantly staring at Rias' chest. Something that vexed Kenshin.

"Hey One Eye, you mind not staring at my fiancee's breasts?" Kenshin asked with a glare.

"K-Kenshin, being defensive over me is one thing, but that's one of the gods." Rias said out of worry.

"Have experience fighting them, don't care." Kenshin said nonchalantly.

At this moment Odin was smacked over the head with a harisen by the Valkyrie that was accompanying him. "Geez, didn't I already tell you that indecent eyes were forbidden? Now straighten yourself up and look the part of King of the Norse Gods."

"...Haah...truly a Valkyrie with no openings. It's a counter terrorism meeting with the angels, fallen angels, devils, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru." Odin said.

"Huh, wonder if Hercules is gonna be there." Kenshin said.

"I don't think so. Well I gotta go." Odin said.

Kenshin left the room only to find that Odin had already left the Valkyrie behind. "...That was fast." He said.

"No kidding..." She sighed. "I swear I sometimes wonder why I signed up for this job. Oh, be Lord Odin's retainer, it's a great honor they said. Do you know how many times I've reprimanded him or had to chase him down?"

"Uhm...Lots?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes...Lots..." She said brushing her hair with her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be venting to you, nor should I be crying when he points out that I've been single forever." She said with a sniffle, wiping her eyes.

"Oh come on, it can't have been THAT long." Kenshin said with a sympathetic smile.

"It has." She said hanging her head.

"Ah...hahaha..." Kenshin chuckled nervously. "Uh...sorry if I'm just making you feel worse."

"No, you're OK." She said shaking her head with a somewhat shy smile.

"Alright, anyway." Kenshin extended his hand toward her. "Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, and you are?"

"Oh, my name is Rossweisse." The now named Valkyrie introduced.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kenshin said pulling her and toward his face and kissing her middle knuckle.

"Aaa...wawawa..." Rossweisse stammered with a dark blush.

"Sorry, uhm...I've been learning how to be more of a gentlemanly from Lady Gremory, Rias' mother, and I was told that was something that should be done." Kenshin said with an awkward grin. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Oh, Oh no it's quite alright. It's just...you've made quite a name for yourself in the supernatural world." Rossweisse said with a small smile waving him off. "It's kind of imposing actually..."

"Oh don't worry about anything you've heard. I'm only rude to people who are likewise to me." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well that's good to know. Nice meeting you Sir Kenshin, but I need to be going." Rossweisse said taking off to look for Odin.

"It's just Kenshin by the way!" Kenshin called out.

(break)

_The next day. _

Rias, Kenshin, Issei and the others were preparing to leave from the station in Luciferd. The Gremory family and a few of the servants were there to see them off. "Well Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun. I wish you and my daughter and your peerages a safe trip home, and I look forward to the day we may meet again. Think of the Gremory family as your own family." Lord Gremory said.

"Well, we'll be family sooner or later anyway." Kenshin shrugged.

"Aaah...w-well this is a little too grand for me." Issei said with a nervous chuckle.

"Not at all." Venerana said. "By the way Kenshin-kun, here." She said handing him a book. "No. 3 in the series. I finished them both during your stay."

"Sweet, thanks." Kenshin said with a grin. "I'll be back for the second one next time we're over to visit, be sure to have it copied."

"I will." Venerana said with a smile. "Please continue to take care of my Rias, Since she can be selfish I worry."

Rias' face flushed. "M-Mother! Wh-What are you saying, jeez!"

"Heheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled. "Don't worry ma'am, she's in good hands."

"...Uuu...I'm being moved to tears, the future of my family is so bright!" Lord Gremory cried out.

"Eh?" Kenshin said with a confused expression.

"_...I wonder if Dad would have acted like him if he had the chance." Yukari thought. _

Venerana sighed beside him. "Dear, is this not the part where you declare that you won't give your daughter up yet?"

"Even if I say that, Kenshin-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so I think it will be fine if I settled down soon!" Lord Gremory declared

"_...Please have some pride..." Kenshin thought with a tired grin. _

"My dear, please wait until Rias has at least graduated from that academy before you drop the clan head position on her lap." Venerana sighed.

"You all take care of yourselves." Sirzechs said.

"You as well Onii-Sama." Rias said.

Kenshin walked up to them then knelt down in front of Millicas who was standing in front of his father. "Hey Millicas. We're gonna be goin' away for awhile. Can you trust me with your dear Auntie Rias?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." Millicas said with a shy smile. "Uhm...before you all go, I wanted to give you something Kenshin-San."

"Oh?" Kenshin said. "What is it?"

Millicas held out a piece of paper which Kenshin accepted. "I...I drew this." He said.

"..." Kenshin looked at it, a warm smile spreading across his face. It was a picture of Millicas, Rias, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Issei, Yukari and himself playing together. It was crudely drawn, but it was to be expected for children Millicas' age. Who was who was labeled off by him. Kenshin reached over and pet his head. "I'll treasure this forever Millicas." He said. "I just wish I had something to give you." He glanced down at his jacket. "Ah." Kenshin said removing his jacket and placing it over Millicas' shoulders. "Put your arms through the sleeves."

"O-OK." Millicas said doing as asked. Kenshin pushed some youki into the jacket and it shrunk down to his size. "Wow!" He said looking himself over. "Th-Thanks!"

"No problem, and Millicas." Kenshin said making the boy turn back to him. "I know you get lonely sometimes, but have some patience with your father. I'm sure he'd like to spend time with you just as badly as you want to spend time with him, OK?"

"O-OK." Millicas said with a smile.

"Alright, also if you want the jacket to grow bigger, pump some magic into it, if you want it to shrink back down, take that magic back out. Trust me I've used that thing as a blanket before."

"Alright, Thank you Kenshin-San." He said moving behind Sirzechs.

Kenshin got to his feet. "Sirzechs." He nodded toward the Crimson Satan. "Grayfia." He said nodding toward her. "I must say, for the wife of one of the Satans, you sure don't lose a step. I'm still feeling that punch to the gut when you caught me trying to fish in the lake out back of the house." He said with a wincing grin. "Shows what I know about you, I figured at least one of you embraced the lavish life."

"Hahahaha, no no...someone has to keep Sirzechs-Sama in line." Grayfia said waving him off. "I didn't intend to hit you that hard, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kenshin said. "Well, see ya around." He said walking back to Rias and the others. He looked down at the picture Millicas gave him. He walked by Rias and Issei as everyone made their way onto the train.

"May I see it?" Rias asked.

"Oh, sure." Kenshin said handing it off to her before he wiped his eyes with his thumbs.

"Are you alright Ken-Chan?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kenshin said. "It's just...I wonder if what I'm feeling right now is how Dad felt."

"Eh? But Kenshin you aren't..." Issei was cut off.

"Not that Issei." Kenshin said. "When I was his age...well...my father was my hero."

Hikari smiled and pat him on the back. "I'm sure Ryuushin would be proud that he raised a fine young man like you...you and two wonderful daughters. He was very proud of all three of you."

Kenshin looked up at the sky with a smile. "...I'm really glad...that I arrived in this world."

"!" Rias glanced at him with a surprised look, before she smiled and took his hand. "...I am too." She whispered, just quietly enough that no one heard.

(break)

_On the train ride home. _

"_Aren't you worried about our summer work?" Issei asked having gone back inside to preserve time in case Azazel wanted to spring training on them when they got back. _

"_Finished it before we left." Kenshin thought. "Lost a day of training, but it was worth it to not have to worry about it." _

"_Damn." Issei said. "You know, I've been thinking." _

"_About what?" Kenshin thought. _

"_When I become a King, I'm gonna have to think hard about tactics and the like." Issei said. _

"_Well yeah." Kenshin thought. "If you fall for an enemy's plots you will be screwed some times figuratively...other times quite literally, depending on the person." _

"_That and you were right. I can't just create a harem for my own liking, I do want to compete in the Rating Games more, so..." Issei thought. _

"_So you need to be able to pick strong fighters, beauty is alright. I think you've gone on record saying how attractive my sisters and mother are." Kenshin thought. "Either that or you need to be able to train them properly, but you can get help with that from Azazel, Rias and I." _

"_Yeah, and one of these days I'm gonna kick your ass for real!" Issei declared. _

"_Hahahahaha, Got three words for you my perverted friend. Just Bring it." Kenshin thought. _

Rias poked him on the shoulder. "Speaking with Issei?" She asked.

"Yeah, I believe this whole trip was a big success for you. Issei's growing in power and maturity." He said.

"Oh?" Rias said. Kenshin nodded and recounted his conversation with Issei. "Oh, I see." Rias said with a smile. "Indeed. I'd say this trip was a rousing success, but what about you?"

"Eh...I don't know, for myself as single person. Nothing's really changed, this trip was really for Yukari's Miyuki's and Mother's benefits."

"You don't think your training did anything for you?" Rias asked.

"Getting my teeth kicked in by Ragnarok isn't exactly what I would call productive." Kenshin said. "That whole getting the spirits to like me thing, that only applies to the Balance Breaker. I've already achieved the max available power. All I can really do now is just try to do right by Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander. I guess it helps that I have a training partner to keep my ass in shape."

"What about you elemental molding?" Rias asked.

"Both limited to the Balance Breaker in great detail, and kinda ties into the system Ragnarok put in place." Kenshin answered. He took out the four cards. "By the way, now that I have a chance to say this. I just want to say...Your dad is a fucking slave driver. He's worse than Shin."

"Hehehehehe." Sylph's card glew as she started giggling.

"..." The image on Gnome's card shook it's head a few times as if to say 'Suck it up.'

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Undine's card glew as her hand moved in front of her mouth, laughing at him.

"Hahahahahaha! Would you expect anything less? !" Salamander laughed loudly.

"No I guess not." Kenshin sighed.

"Who is Shin?" Rias asked.

"Oh, my old master. His name was Shin Tatsu. I just call him Shin." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Rias said.

At this moment Koneko came over and sat on Kenshin's lap. Cat ears and tail out, ears twitching. "Hiya Koneko." Kenshin greeted with a smile.

"Hm?" Rias said.

"Nyan!" Koneko said with a smile spreading across her whole face.

"Ehehehehehe..." Asia giggled uneasily as she looked around the room.

Rias scowled, looking away. Xenovia and Yukari both looked frustrated and Akeno...well she had an eerie smile on her face, remaining silent.

The train soon arrived back at the underground station. Kenshin let Issei back out before they disembarked. They found Asia was talking to someone. "Huh?" Issei said.

"It's a guy." Kenshin said. "Wait...that's Diodora Astaroth." He said.

"What does he want with Asia?" Issei said as they approached Asia.

"Whoa buddy, sure you want to be showing off your torso in here?" Kenshin asked as he saw Diodora opening his shirt.

"!" Asia gasped. "Th-That scar." She said.

"Asia, do you know this guy?" Issei asked. "Well other than from the Young Devils Meeting?"

"You recognize this scar don't you, I was that devil you healed. Your powers hadn't developed enough to heal it without a scar, but I am the same devil from that time, you just couldn't see my face." Diodora said.

"Diodora? What are you doing here?" Rias asked walking up next to Kenshin.

"Asia, I came to meet you." Diodora said grabbing hold of Asia's hand. "I apologize that I could not introduce myself during the meeting, but I believe the encounter between us was fate, and I want you to become my wife. I love you." He said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and cut Issei off before he could shout at Diodora. "Hey buddy...hate ta burst your bubble, but this one's taken."

Diodora turned to him in disinterest. "If it's by you, I fear very much for her safety. What with your horrible track record with protecting people."

(crush!)

Kenshin's fist laid into the pillar right next to Diodora's head. Kenshin glared into his eyes. "I'm sorry...I missed that...in more ways than one...do you care to repeat that?"

Diodora slid away from him. "I'll be going, Asia I do hope to hear a reply from you soon."

"I can give it to you right now, the answer is no!" Issei shouts.

Kenshin watched Diodora walk away. "That's what I fuckin' thought." He muttered with a glare. Kenshin turned to Rias and Issei as Asia walked back to the group in confusion. "Be wary around him, and I'm not just saying this because he pissed me off."

"Oh you don't need to tell me that, trying to propose to my girlfriend." Issei said with a glare.

"What's the problem Kenshin? I know he angered you, but..." Rias was interrupted.

"His eyes. It didn't look like he was merely thankful to Asia for saving his life." Kenshin said. "I can read people well, remember? Be wary of him Rias. He could try anything to get his hands on Asia." Kenshin said walking ahead.

He walked past Yukari. "What's up?" Yukari asked. "I saw you try and take that guy's head off, wasn't that one of the other young devils?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I think more than just Sirzechs and people I've told personally, know of my past in this world."

"Why?" Yukari asked with narrowed, concerned eyes.

"Diodora Astaroth, he implied that I have a horrible track record protecting people. I don't doubt that, but...how in the hell does he know that?" Kenshin asked.

"...Strange." Yukari muttered.

(break)

_Days later.. _

"_Dude what was your deal this morning?" Kenshin thought as he walked to school with everyone._

"_I told you, I had a bad dream that Asia was getting married to that bastard." Issei said. _

"_Don't worry about it. Asia isn't gonna leave you. No matter how thirsty that idiot is." Kenshin thought. "She said so herself." _

"_Yeah, and then you had Koneko-Chan laying against you, wearing only a shirt by the way." Issei said with a face that seemed to be crossed between humored and envious. _

"_I think she might have swiped one of my uniform shirts." Kenshin thought. "Still...what is Diodora's game? He keeps sending all these letters and presents." _

"_I don't really care, next time I see him, he's getting punched." Issei growled. _

Kenshin arrived at school and sat down. He had Matsuda and Motohama chatting amicably about their summer, he just tuned them out until Kiryuu came up to them. "What do you want horny four eyes?" He asked.

"Relax, I just came to yap at these two idiots who probably have been spending a worthless summer." Kiryuu said. "But while I'm here...do you know what could be bothering Asia? She's been acting really weird."

"Weird how?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes. He turned to where Asia was. "She isn't acting any different."

"Well not like that, but I can tell her smile seems kinda forced." Kiryuu said.

"...Well sorry Aika, I'm not sure Asia would want me telling you." Kenshin said. "Her boyfriend and her friends and I will handle it."

"She has a boyfriend? !" Matsuda and Motohama shout.

"Yeah, that Issei dude you guys hang out with on occasion. They were on a date when you ran into him. They enjoyed each other's company so much they decided to become a couple." Kenshin said.

"That bastard!" The Perverted Duo shouts. "Well, at least the three of us are still virgins right Kenshin?"

"The fuck are you two talking about?" Kenshin asked with disinterested eyes. "I've gotten laid plenty."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh? !" Matsuda and Motohama blanched.

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing a male student come in the room in a rush.

"We got a new transfer student coming in! It's a girl!" He said.

The class went into an uproar as the teacher came in. "W-Well, he is right, it's an odd time for it, but we have a new transfer student coming in. Here she is now."

"...?" Kenshin stared curiously as a familiar chestnut brown haired girl with twin tails came in wearing the Kuoh uniform She had a cross dangling from her neck. Behind him, he could tell that Asia and Xenovia were shocked, while Yukari and Miyuki were shaking their heads in amusement.

She introduced herself. "My name is Shidou Irina, Nice to meet you everyone, let's get along!" She said with a cheery smile.

"_Hey Issei, your childhood friend's here to stay." Kenshin thought. _

"_I see that Captain Obvious!" Issei shouts. _

After classes let out Kenshin swiped Irina up and took her to a place where they could chat, along with Xenovia, Asia, Yukari and Miyuki. "Sorry, I just wanted to get this out of the way before you got swamped." Kenshin said.

"Oh it's quite alright." Irina said. "How's Issei-kun doing?"

"He's doing great. Held his own against me in a Rating Game." Kenshin said with a grin.

"It's been awhile Irina." Issei said taking over for a moment.

"Why don't you come out?" Irina asked.

"I'll come out when we get to the club building." Issei said with a grin

"Indeed though, it has been awhile Issei-kun, Xenovia." Irina said before lunging over and hugging Xenovia.

"I agree." Xenovia said with a smile, embracing her back. "So what brings you here?"

"Yeah, aren't you working for Michael?" Miyuki asked.

"I think I get it, you transferred her on his order, right?" Yukari asked.

"Uh huh." Irina nodded.

"Then I'm pretty sure Rias knows you're here." Kenshin said. "Well let's get a move on."

The group of five, six counting Issei made their way toward the ORC. As soon as they entered Kenshin stopped. "Hang on, just gonna let Issei out."

"Oh?" Irina said keeping her eyes on Kenshin.

"_Dividing Gear! Soul Division!" Issei called out_. Kenshin and Issei split apart and the two continued on ahead.

"It's that easy?" Irina asked.

"Apparently." The Soul Bonded Duo said. "Weren't you there when Vali did it to us the first time?" Issei asked.

"Oh, r-right." Irina said with a sheepish grin.

They continued onward to Rias' office where said red haired devil welcomed her to the Occult Research Club. Everyone applauded Azazel stepped forward. "So, am I to assume that you are Michael's emissary?"

"Yup!" Irina chirped. "He was concerned that no one from Heaven's side was here, so here I am."

"Haaaah. That troublesome bastard..." Azazel sighed. "One or two angels wouldn't be a problem, but I told him we didn't need the help. Between Rias' peerage, Sona Sitiri's peerage and Kenshin's peerage as well as others like myself, we're pretty well set." He muttered. "Still I guess he just didn't want to be left out." He watched as Irina got up to pray and a pair of white angel wings shot out of her back.

"Huh, hey Issei, your childhood friend's an..."

"I see that Kenshin, stop pointing out the obvious!" Issei shouts.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered, enjoying his cheap laugh.

"Oh? You underwent the angel transformation." Azazel asked.

"Eh? There's such a thing?" Irina asked.

Miyuki tilted her head curiously. "Uhm...well there is angel wings on your back, I'd say so."

"Eh, truth be told there wasn't such a thing until now." Azazel said. "It's been passed around between Heaven and the Underworld."

Irina nodded. "Yes, I received Michael-Sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel."

"Ah, so such a thing is possible. To think the alliance has progressed this far." Azazel said. "Now we have a being from each of the three races present here, but I must know, how did he pull it off?"

"Hahaha, Michael-Sama thought you might ask Governor General-Sama." Irina laughed. "Well, the Four Great Seraphim and other Seraphim for a total of ten decided to have ten subordinates known as Brave Saints. From Ace all the way to Queen. The King position is reserved for the Seraphim themselves."

"So it's like a deck of playing cards basically?" Kenshin asked. Irina nodded. "Hm...I wonder how good of a poker face Michael has? Maybe I could score some gold from the Heavens off him." Kenshin mused.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't advise it." Irina said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh? Why is that?" Hikari asked.

"Well I played a few games with Michael-Sama for fun...he beat me...every single time..." Irina said with a slump of her shoulders. "I just wanted to win one time...and he wouldn't let me..." She whined.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Well, it was a nice dream." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Especially after Ravel took me for a ride."

"Speaking of which, is she still your bishop?" Rias asked.

"No, after the Rating Game I traded her back to her mother." Kenshin said. "She's back to being free."

"So this card system is the same as the evil piece system, and with assistance from artificial Sacred Gears from the Fallen Angels. Man I didn't think they'd come up with something like that so soon. That elder angel." Azazel said shaking his head in amusement. "So which one are you?"

"I'm an Ace! More Specifically I am Michael-Sama's Ace!" Irina said cheerfully.

"I see, well if his system is based off of playing cards, then there must be a powerful person running around as the Joker." Azazel said.

"So her new support is Michael huh?" Issei said with an awkward grin.

"Well it's better than losing yourself." Xenovia commented.

"True." Issei said.

"Oh, yeah Michael-Sama said that he could see a special Rating Game happening between Brave Saints and Evil Pieces one day." Irina said.

"Well probably not any time soon, there are still plenty who object to our alliance, it'll probably take anywhere from ten to twenty years or more." Azazel said.

"Well would our groups be able to enjoy such a thing any time soon?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to have a match against one of you high ranks some time after my training is completed." Kenshin said. "And of course when my peerage is more complete."

"Hahahaha." Azazel laughed. "Well certainly, it'd be like the World Cup or the Olympics in the human worlds."

"Well it looks like we will be able to enjoy it." Rias said.

Kiba looked interested as did Akeno, Yukari, Miyuki and Koneko. Gasper however shivered, hiding behind Kenshin. "Churches are scary..." He said.

Kenshin pet his head with a chuckle. "Don't worry, we wouldn't let them near you. Besides from what Azazel tells Rias and I, those days are coming to an end, now we'll just stop any new evils from forming."

"Yeah, but let's stop these discussions, we just got a new club member." Azazel said.

Hikari clapped her hands together with a smile. "I think that calls for a welcoming party."

"Yes, All of the devils I have been looking at as my enemy, even eliminating some, but Michael-Sama said we needed to get along with them now, so I hope I can get along with you as well, truth be told I wanted this for awhile now. Please take good care of me." She said.

Kenshin placed his hand on Issei's back and shoved him forward. "And here's the guy to do it." He said.

"Yes, Issei. As you were her friend from back in your childhood days. She is your responsibility outside of class." Rias said.

"Alright." Issei said with a nod.

(break)

_Next Day. _

"I'll sign up for the Item borrowing race." Irina said.

As per the preparation for the sports festival, Kiryuu was up at the front of the class taking volunteers for the various sports event that the class would be participating in. As per Kenshin's previous offer, Irina had begun living at the Hyoudou Residence. Kenshin was kind of surprised to find that this made Issei feel uneasy. He thought Issei would have been excited to have so many cute or beautiful young women living with him.

Although Kenshin supposed in the end, he couldn't blame Issei, because of Kenshin, Issei couldn't spend much time in his own body in his own house. Meaning he didn't know how to talk to the girls as well as Kenshin did. Because Kenshin himself saw no problems with it, he could speak with women just fine. Kenshin was merely easy to embarrass was all.

"Kuroshi." Kiryuu said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"There's a tear under your armpit." Kiryuu said.

Kenshin grinned coyly. "Nice try."

"Aaah, ya got me. Is there anything you want to volunteer for?" Kiryuu asked with a sweatdrop.

"Uh...ah sign me up for the three legged race." Kenshin said.

"Alright, anyone else want to volunteer as his partner?" Kiryuu asked.

Yukari was about to raise her hand when Asia raised her timidly. "Asia?" She whispered.

"So your partner will be Asia." Kiryuu said.

Later everyone was outside for gym class. Kenshin leaned over to Asia. "Uhm...any particular reason you decided to volunteer as my partner?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...I wanted to ask...would it be OK if Issei-San controlled your body for this event?" Asia asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he ignored Issei who had his eyes glued on the sight behind him, which was Irina and Xenovia racing, their chests bouncing in rhythm with their steps.

Asia shivered under his gaze. "U-Uhm well...if you don't want to, that's fine too, I don't want to make it seem like I don't like you, K-Kenshin-O-Oniisa...K-Kenshin-S-"

Kenshin pet her head. "Hahahaha...it's not that Asia, and I don't mind if you call me Onii-Sama either, go ahead." He said with a smile. "It's just...I think Issei would rather do it as himself." He said with a whisper.

"Is that true?" Asia asked.

"Eh, he does have a point. Now that I can assume my own body again. I think I would rather just do this as myself. Don't worry about me Asia, if you see Kenshin as your older brother, get a little closer to him. Doesn't bother me any." Issei said, taking control for a moment.

"R-Really?" Asia asked.

"Sure, We'll do something together some other time." Issei said with a laugh.

"Th-Thanks Issei-San." Asia said with a smile.

Kenshin took back control and smiled. "I'll go find us something to tie ourselves together with. Be right back."

"OK." Asia said. Kenshin walked away and ran into Saji who had his arm bandaged.

"Oh, Kenshin." Saji greeted.

"Yo." Kenshin said.

"What are you doing?" Saji asked.

"Looking for something to tie mine and Asia's legs together so we can practice for the three legged race. Say you got any more of that bandage there?" Kenshin asked pointing at his arm. "That'll do."

"Sure." Saji said tossing him the roll.

"So what happened there? Wrap your gear too tightly around your arm or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh? Yeah. I asked Azazel-Sensei about it, and he said because I drained out Issei's blood before and after he assumed the Balance Breaker. It had an influence on me. Look." Saji said pulling down the bandage to reveal a jewel that resembled the jewels on the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and Azazel's artificial gear.

"Huh." Kenshin said. "That's strange, but then again I have a vacant Boosted Gear serving as my left hand, that still gets filled with Ddraig's essence that I still have to get drained by Akeno. Come to think of it, that has to happen in the next couple of days."

"How does that work?" Saji said. Kenshin glanced around before whispering into Saji's ear. Blood squirted out of Saji's nose. "R-Really? !" Saji shouts.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"Man...and you're doing the three legged race with Asia?" Saji said.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"You lucky bastard! I'm doing the bread eating race!" Saji shouts.

"...Well...at least you'll save money on lunch?" Kenshin suggested.

"...Eh true...from what I hear Asia-Chan sees you as an older brother anyway." Saji said.

"By the way she's technically with Issei, so you already lost." Kenshin said.

"That lucky fucker!" Saji shouts.

"Saji." The two turned to find Sona and Tsubaki standing behind them.

"Oh heya Sona, Tsubaki, you're both looking lovely today." Kenshin said with a grin. "Saji slacking? Well sorry for keepin' him, see ya around."

"Y-You smooth talking bastard!" Saji shouts as Sona and Tsubaki dragged him off.

"_You know...I've noticed something." Issei said. _

"_What's up?" Kenshin thought.. _

"_Kaichou and Fukukaichou are really serious people, right, and they wear glasses. Didn't that Agares house Princess wear glasses and was pretty serious too?" _

"_You mean Seekvaira?" Kenshin thought. "Yeah, she was pretty serious herself, but then again her clan carries an Archduke rank." _

"_Didn't your clan get a bump up in rank from Miyuki's performance?" Issei asked. _

"_No." Kenshin thought. "Mind you this was partly at her request." _

"_Why?" Issei asked. _

"_Miyuki doesn't feel like building a peerage." Kenshin thought. "If our clan went up in rank it's because one of our members went up in rank. Besides, Sirzechs told her it'll take more than one good showing to go up in rank anyway." _

"_Yeah...but that Agares Princess, man if she wasn't already a high rank devil I'd add her to my harem!" Issei gushed. _

Kenshin rolled his eyes at Issei, when Ddraig chimed in. _**"Vritra aye.". **_

"Huh?" Kenshin said with Issei nodding in agreement.

"_**No, don't worry about it, it just seems that direct contact with me has hastened it greatly. No matter how many pieces his soul was cut into, it's always a different story when it has a 'start." Ddraig said. **_

"_The hell are you talking about?" Kenshin and Issei asked with the four spirits nodding in agreement with them. _

"_**Close to you are Vritra and Fafnir, and you've met Tannin, it seems my host and the Dragon of the Elements has strong ties with each of the Dragon Kings." Ddraig mused. **_

"_He's in his own little world it seems." Issei said with a sweatdrop. _

"_Well I guess that's alright...I just wish he wouldn't vocalize his musings and then not explain them." Undine said with a sigh. _

"_Seriously." Salamander said. _

"_Hey Ddraig-Chan, what are you talking about? !" Sylph asked. _

"_**D-Did you just refer to me with the -Chan suffix? !" Ddraig balked. **_

"_Oh, that rouses you out of your musings?" Kenshin thought rolling his eyes. _

Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Asia's crying out. "!" Kenshin rounded, hearing it from behind him, thinking Diodora might be harassing Asia...well she was being harassed, sexually by Kiryuu. Kenshin went over and bonked Kiryuu on the head with a rubber mallet. "How many times do I haveta tell ya horny four eyes? Stop harassing Asia. Now beat it." Kenshin said.

Kenshin walked up next to Asia and tied their legs together. "Does it have to be so tight?" Asia asked.

"I couldn't find any rope." Kenshin said. "I'll have to get some tomorrow, but this will have to do."

"_You know, for someone who seems to have a thousand and one things stored in seals on his person, it's odd that you don't have rope." Issei commented. _

"_I do have some, it's just...how am I gonna pull it out without drawing attention to myself?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Good point." Issei said. _

Kenshin wrapped his arm around Asia's waist. "Alright, let's not get too crazy, first let's try walking in sync." He said.

"OK." Asia said with a smile. The two began walking only for the bandaging to give way and Asia fell forward. Kenshin moved his hand up, keeping her vertical. He moved his hand down looking up at the sky.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." Asia said with a blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for my hand to go that high." Kenshin said.

"It's OK Kenshin-OniiSama, I know you didn't mean to...uhm..grab my breast." Asia said, her blush darkening. "Wh-What happened though?"

"Our rhythm is off." Kenshin said. "Don't worry, it's easy to solve, it just takes time. I foresaw this happening, I just thought I'd have been the one falling on my face."

Asia tilts her head with a curious expression. "So how do we do it?"

"_Gaaahh! So cute!" Issei gushed. _

"_Hahaha." Kenshin thought. _

"Simple, we just count out one two, one two...one is our inside legs and two is our outside legs. Also, I have a bit of leg up on you in how much of a stride I can take, so I'll try to take shorter strides so you can keep up. OK?"

"Uuu...I'm gonna hold you back aren't I?" Asia whined.

"Hahaha." Kenshin chuckled as he straightened out the bandages. "Don't sweat it Asia, you aren't holding me back at all. Now come on, we aren't gonna get in sync by just standing here."

Later Asia, Issei and Kenshin walked into Rias' office. "Yo." Issei waved.

"..." Kenshin looked around. Everyone had a serious look on their face. Even Miyuki, Yukari and Hikari seemed serious. "Something's up. What's goin' on?"

"Oh, our next Rating Game opponent has been decided." Rias said. "Ours as in my peerage, Onii-Sama said he still hadn't decided who to put you up against yet. Maybe he's giving you a chance to build up your peerage." Kenshin nodded in response.

Issei nodded. _"Since the Rating Game against Kaichou, it was decided that all the houses will have to fight one another." Seeing as we've already defeated Kaichou's and Kenshin's houses. We gotta beat everyone else." He thought _

"So who is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Our next opponent is Diodora Astaroth." Rias said.

"!" Asia's and Issei's eyes went wide with surprise while Kenshin furrowed his brow. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked.

"I wish it was." Rias said tossing the letter she had received over to him.

Kenshin read it. "Hn, so it's legitimate." He said afterward, tossing it back to her.

"Any advice you'd like to share?" Rias asked.

"Hm..." Kenshin walked around the room. "I don't know him personally, but I've seen Diodora's type before. I'll bet anything he's going to try to work in a bet with you over Asia, that is if he can't get you to trade her to him outright. You reject both of these, that's about all I can say...something still bugs me about him though..."

"What is it Kenshin?" Xenovia asked.

"...No, it's nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Asia and Gasper stared at him oddly, while Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Xenovia and Azazel nodded. All except the very last of the latter left the room. "What are you thinking about, Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I can't shake this feeling off." Kenshin said. "It's like the feeling I got during the summit, while Rias, Issei and I were going to save Gasper and Koneko."

"What feeling was that?" Azazel asked crossing his arms.

"That Vali was a rat and was ultimately gonna turn on us...or is he a mole you planted into the Khaos Brigade?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahahahaha, no no...I'm not that wise." Azazel laughed. "So...you think Diodora might be up to something a lot more sinister than just taking Asia-Chan away?"

"I've got nothing to base it on so...I'm just keeping it to myself for now, if I end up being wrong and went to Sirzechs with it anyway. The Astaroth Clan could bring a real fuckin' shitstorm down on me, and considering one of the Satans comes from that clan, I'd have to imagine they got a lot of pull."

"Well you're right there." Azazel said. "And you're right to keep it under your hat."

"The thing is...if I end up being right, and if Sirzechs already knows, then why did he arrange for his sister to go against Diodora?" Kenshin said as he left.

"..." Azazel turned as a hologram image of Sirzechs appeared. "Sirzechs."

"Azazel." Sirzechs nodded. "What were you talking to Kenshin-kun about?"

"He suspects Diodora just the same as we do." Azazel said shrugging with a smirk. "That's quite the suspicious character you brought to this world you know."

"A suspicious, yet rational nature is needed sometimes." Sirzechs said. "Very well. If you think he'll be a help, bring him and his peerage along...I've heard whispers that the Khaos Brigade has received outside help recently, the most that I could glean up was that he was an earth mage."

"I see." Azazel said. "Hmph...intertesting..."

(break)

_A few days later_

Kenshin and Asia were practicing the three legged race early in the morning with Xenovia looking on. They had gotten walking and jogging down pretty well and had been working on actually running the race. However, both Kenshin and Issei noticed that Asia seemed down. "Let's take a break." Kenshin said reaching down and untying the rope.

"OK." Asia said, stretching her leg out.

Issei came out of Kenshin's body after Soul Division. "Is something wrong Asia?" He asked.

"...I don't regret saving that person." Asia said.

Issei went into deep thought. Kenshin stared at him before sighing, knowing what Issei was thinking about. It had actually crossed their minds more than a few times. Kenshin turned to Asia. "Hey Asia. If you had the chance to go back to your old life in the church, would you?"

"Kenshin!" Issei shouts. "Why would you ask that? !"

"Oh like you weren't getting ready to just blurt it out!" Kenshin snapped.

"It's my question to ask!" Issei said.

"Then ask it sooner and get it out of the way, instead of letting it eat away in your head." Kenshin said.

"...I wouldn't go back." Asia said.

"?" Kenshin and Issei turned back Asia who was smiling, with no hesitation evident on her face. "I believe I asked you both once before, if I could stay beside you forever, and you said yes."

"Haha, well I think you mean that more for Issei these days." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well, maybe..." Asia said with a nervous giggle. "But...I like this place. Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club. I like all of my friends and my new siblings Kenshin-Onii-Sama and Rias-OneeSama...and I love Issei-San and his parents."

Issei stared at Asia with a touched expression before Kenshin bonked him gently on the head with a rubber mallet. "Told ya you didn't have anything to be worried about."

"Yeah, I'm such an idiot." Issei walked up to Asia and took her hands. "Listen, don't worry too much about Diodora, we aren't going to let him have you, if you don't want him to have you."

"Yeah, don't sweat him. He maybe a high class, but he can't hope to get by us all." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Asia said with a smile.

"Asia, I want to apologize to you one more time." Xenovia said. "When we met, I said some harsh things to you and yet...you still treated me as your f-f-friend." She finished with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Hai, Xenovia-San and I are friends." Asia said.

Kenshin walked over and patted the former exorcist on the back. "Yeah, come on now, we don't hold it against you a bit, do we Issei?"

"Nah, I believe she's proven she's not that cold person we met those few months ago." Issei said with a grin.

"Th-Thank you everyone." Xenovia said wiping her eyes.

"Uuuu, it's all so touching." Everyone turned to find Irina.

"Irina-San, you also came out here?" Asia asked.

"Well, Xenovia invited me, Morning here really feel nice. I arrived and saw this beautiful display of friendship. This must be due to the guidance of the Lord and Michael-Sama." Irina said before going to pray.

"Why would the Lord want to help us devils out?" Kenshin asked and was ignored.

"Uhm, Irina-Chan, if I remember correctly, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club." Issei said.

"Right, I decided to form one of my own." Irina said.

"So what is the name?" Xenovia asked.

"Ufufufu, be shocked by the name of my club, it is Shidou Irina's Salvation of Love club. The description of the club is simple, we help people without expecting anything in return...Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for Michael-Sama and the Lord since I hold strong belief in the teachings."

"Sooo...the Salvation Club then?" Kenshin suggested.

"Ah, that's a better name, would you like to join Kenshin-San?" Irina asked.

"No. If you're good at something never do it for free." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Id just be undermining what you'd be trying to do."

"Ah, OK." Irina said waving him off. "However the club wasn't approved by Sona-Kaichou so I was put into the Occult Research Club."

"...That seems like a long way to go to say you are in our club." Issei said with his shoulders slumped grinning in exasperation. "Anyway. We should get back to practicing, well at least Asia and Kenshin should."

Later on, Asia, Issei and Kenshin were in the gym storage room, putting things away. "Fuu...I'm tired..." Asia said pulling on her track suit.

"Hahaha, sorry, I guess I still have too much endurance for you to handle." Kenshin said.

"Are you OK Asia?" Issei asked.

"I'm Ok, I could use something to drink and to just sit down and relax though." Asia said.

(Clang!)

"?" Kenshin turned around to see Xenovia closing the door. "Uhm...what's going on?" He asked.

"What's wrong Xenovia-San?" Asia asked.

Xenovia walked over to them. "Asia...I have heard that girls our age start to flirt with others."

"_Where is she going with this?" Kenshin thought. _

"F-Flirt?" Asia asked.

"It means having your breasts played with by a boy." Xenovia clarified, glancing at Kenshin for a split second.

"B-Breast?" Asia squeaked her face going beet red.

"Oi! Xenovia don't start a conversation like that!" Issei snapped.

"Be quiet for a bit, will you Issei? I'm just going to talk to Asia for a bit, yours and Kenshin's parts come later, you can go practice in the corner of the room." Xenovia said.

"Practice how?" Kenshin asked and was ignored.

"What parts?" Issei asked and was also ignored.

"There is this girl in our class who gets her breasts played with by her boyfriend." Xenovia said, placing her hands on Asia's shoulders with a serious expression. "Don't you think it's a good time for us to also experience it?"

"A-Aaauu, even if you say that..." Asia said with a deep blush.

"It's Ok, it might be a bit ticklish at first, but it's supposed to feel really good afterward." Xenovia said. "You might even get better at the three legged race."

"Ok, I am not groping Asia." Kenshin declared flatly.

"Of course you're not." Xenovia said. "I'm not that inept as to not respect relationships."

"Then why take it that far?" Kenshin asked with a furrowed brow.

Xenovia ignored him and turned back to Asia. "Asia, we're friends...let's do it together first, so it won't seem as scary to you."

"...Y-Yes...is that s-so?" Asia said nervously.

"_C-Come on Xenovia, don't taint Asia with discussion like thaaaaattt!" Issei thought with a whine. _

Xenovia looks over at Kenshin. "Then let's do it and flirt together, I'll also be practicing making babies as well."

"Seriously...?" Kenshin asked. "Here...with Issei and Asia?"

"I don't want to watch that...well maybe watching Xenovia's large breasts swaying around, but..." Issei was cut off as Kenshin haymakered him.

"Focus you damn idiot." Kenshin said.

Xenovia meanwhile, stripped off her shirt, causing Issei to have a nosebleed, before her bra came off. Kenshin sighed to himself in relief. _"Thankfully my next heat cycle isn't due to hit for a little while." He thought. _

Xenovia showed a small smile to Kenshin. "I've not let anyone else touch them than you Kenshin, do you still recall how they feel?" She asked.

"W...Well, I don't recall hand wise, but...yeah." Kenshin said scratching his cheek with an awkward grin.

Xenovia nodded and turned to Asia. "You too Asia." She said.

"B-But my heart isn't quite ready for this yet...and Onii-Sama's right there." Asia said as Xenovia started tugging at her track suit.

"Kenshin, do you mind?" Xenovia said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said turning around.

"_Why don't you just force her to stop?" Salamander asked. _

"_Salamander...at this point I'm just going with the flow." Kenshin thought. "I get a lot less headaches that way, besides it a little cramped in here to do any forcing." _

Xenovia started taking off Asia's clothes until she was left in her underwear. Issei stared in wonderment at her. _"W-Wow, this is really the first time I've gotten a real good look at Asia...ah crap!" He thought with a blush. "I can't be thinking of this!" _

"It's OK to be nervous. Should I make a move on Issei first then?" Xenovia suggested making Asia shake her head quickly. "Fufufu...I'm joking, I know you wouldn't want me overtaking you with him, besides...I'll be busy elsewhere."

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Asia said bowing her head.

"Today is our chance, with Chief Rias and Vice Chief Akeno both not being here, as well as Yukari-San and Irina..." Xenovia's hand trailed upward and unhooked Asia's bra. Asia immediately covered her exposed breasts as Xenovia pulls her bra away.

"_Yes! Asia this is how a girl your age is supposed to act. Xenovia-San you're acting too straightforward...no, wait actually thank you very much it's the best!" Issei thought, wrestling with is already limited amount of morals._

Xenovia grabbed Issei's wrist and placed it on Asia's left breast, letting him take it from there as she approached Kenshin, as soon as he turned around, she grabbed him and pushed him down onto the mat behind him and immediately mounted him. She takes Kenshin's left hand and places it against her right breast, forcing him to cup it tightly. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is it that I keep letting you do this?"

"Maybe that's something you should be asking yourself." Xenovia answered. "Nn..." She let out a quiet voice, almost like a moan as she leaned over Kenshin. "...There's something I wish to try..."

"You mean you're not already?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"No...Hikari-San kept insisting that I do this, I figure I should do it just to get it out of the way." Xenovia said grabbing hold of Kenshin's head, giving his ears a gentle rub.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as she did so, pulling his head up to hers. _"...Is she?" He thought. _His suspicions were confirmed as the blue haired swordswoman's lips connected with his own.

Meanwhile Issei's dwindling sense of reason was dueling with his overwhelming amount of lust as he continued to fondle Asia's breasts. _"Aaah, I'm already doing it! If you're a man and you have the opportunity to grope, you grope!" He thought. _

"Mm..?" Xenovia pulled away, staring into Kenshin's eyes. She placed a couple of fingers to her lips with a curious expression. _"That...That felt so nice..." She thought. "Is that how it's supposed to feel?" _

"Hah...Xenovia...please stop rubbing my ears..." Kenshin said with a strained expression.

"...No..." Xenovia said moving back in for another kiss, this time easily slipping past Kenshin's lips with her tongue. _"Hum...just like Hikari-San said to do...let your tongue move around inside, pushing against your partners, trying to get them into kiss back." She thought. _Whether it was because he wanted to, or because she had been rubbing his ears, Xenovia didn't know, but she felt Kenshin starting to respond to her, squeezing her breast, pushing back against her tongue. They pulled apart soon afterward.

Kenshin brushed her hand off his head. "Damn it Xenovia, if Rias finds out about this it's your ass."

Xenovia's cheeks were dyed red as she panted. "That's...fine with me...that...felt great..." She said.

(clang!)

"I came in here because none of you were coming out and...what are you doing in here? !" Irina shouts, having been the one to open the door.

"_Hoo boy...get ready for something christian sounding like we should abstain..." Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh man, two half naked girls and two guys, Irina's totally gonna say this is filthy." Issei thought. _

"D-Do it in a bed, this place is no good, it's filthy." Irina reprimanded.

"Eh?" Kenshin and Issei said with confused expressions. _"The thing she called filthy..." Issei thought. _

"_...was totally unexpected." Kenshin thought. _

(break)

_Later_

Kenshin and Issei were sitting around the Occult Research club. It was club period time so Kenshin was trying to keep himself busy while Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari took care of summons. Yukari and Hikari usually got called to take care of domestic things. Yukari for people who just needed a housekeeper and didn't have money and Hikari for slightly younger people who still had need of a motherly figure...kind of creeped both Hikari and Kenshin out, but she got used to it. Miyuki meanwhile usually got called for playing games and occasionally even cosplay. Miyuki, being as carefree as she is, didn't mind it.

Kenshin glanced up at the ceiling. _"Man, I knew Xenovia was gonna try something sooner or later, but I was not expecting to get a kiss from her, much less a full blown makeout session...so there is something there." He thought. "So that's four people now. Yukari I'm certain still wants to be with me...Rias, who I'm set to marry. Akeno...who fell hard for me...and now Xenovia who just doesn't know how to put it into words, rather preferring to show it." He thought. _

He felt a pinch on his cheek and looked over to see Koneko glaring halfheartedly at him. "Vhat ish ith?" He asked. (What is it?)

"That was a blush I usually see on Issei-Senpai's face...are you thinking something perverted?" Koneko asked.

"No." Kenshin said. "I was just thinking about something embarrassing that happened to me."

"...Oh..." Koneko said glancing away from him.

Kenshin snickered. "Don't worry about it."

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari appeared via teleportation circle and Azazel walked into the door. "Ah, you're all here, so we can go over the other matches."

Rias nodded and took out a video disk as everyone say down at or in front of the couch. Koneko took a seat on Kenshin's lap. "This has all of the matches on it. Including the one we had against each other Kenshin."

"Yeah, Azazel went over it with us a few days ago." Kenshin said. "He poked holes through our strategy, but it was more endurance and training related than about the actual strategy itself. Hell he even talked about me holding back against Issei to get a thrill out of the fight."

Azazel walked over and took the video disk and held it in front of a screen he made out of magic. "The first match we will be going over is the House of Bael vs. the House of Glasya Labolas."

The match...was pretty much a routine curbstomping as Kenshin put it when Zephyrdol's pieces started dropping like flies. When they were all gone, Zephyrdol challenged Sairaorg to a one on one battle, but even then. Sairaorg fought him, shrugging off all of Zephyrdol's attacks, when they weren't working the Glasya-Labolas heir grew impatient and started to lose his cool.

"He's done." Kenshin said as Sairaorg's fists came out, destroying Zephyrdol's defensive techniques, when they missed, Sairaorg's fists still leveled the building behind the Glasya-Labolas heir. "Hn...so that's how much power he has..." Kenshin muttered.

"Hm...this one will be tough to strategize against, and even then...Onii-Chan will need to get more pieces used up." Miyuki said with a calculative gaze.

"So this is the power of the power of the wicked one, the hated one of the Glasya Labolas can't even put up a fight." Kiba said.

"_Man...it seems like Kenshin and his peerage are the only ones able to follow that guy's speed." Issei thought. _Gasper starts to shiver and cling to Issei's arm. _"Gasper...don't flinch, he isn't even really here." Issei thought._

"Rias, Kenshin and Sairaorg. You three get into one on one fights way too much even though you are the king." Azazel said. "Basically the King can have their other pieces move forward without ever having to move themselves. You do realize that if you fall the game is over, right?"

"Hey, I did that for a majority of my game." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"Only to get suckered in and taken out later." Azazel said. "Maybe this is because the Kuroshi were usually hot blooded as are those who carry the house of Bael's blood."

Kenshin and Rias sweatdropped. Issei chimed in. "How strong is that Yankee devil anyway?"

"Yankee?" Kenshin asked with an arched brow.

"If we didn't limit it to the seven houses, then he wouldn't be weak, but since the former heir died he stepped in a representative..." Rias said as Akeno continued.

"If we go by the rankings the Game committee produced. Bael is First, Gremory is Second, due to our two wins, Bael's one was just more impressive. Agares is Third, Kuroshi is Fourth. Astaroth is Fifth, Sitiri is Sixth and Glasya Labolas is Seventh. Agares was second and Kuroshi was third going in, the latter because Kenshin-kun is quite the fighter and his peerage has no slouches in it either, but the rankings were changed after the games. Now that they have all had their matches I think they will go more like this...Bael in First, Gremory in Second, Astaroth in Third, Kuroshi in Fourth, Agares in Fifth, Sitiri in Sixth and Glaysa Labolas in Seventh." Akeno said.

"Sweet, we're king of the losers." Kenshin said only to be smacked over the head by Yukari. "What?"

"That's rude." Yukari muttered.

"So this is meant to say that only Sairaorg is excelling." Issei said.

"Yes, Sairaorg is a monster of an opponent for us, it's said that maybe he'll rise up after officially competing in a game, so...if someone were to knock him off, it would do a lot toward increasing their fame."

"...Is he stronger than Raiser?" Issei asked.

"Well, I haven't seen the two of them fight, but...I would have to say yes." Rias said.

"Uuueee? !" Issei yelped.

"Well I'll show you the graphs, they are the ones distributed to each faction." Azazel said waving his hand as graphs made of magic appeared, showing each of the kings of the seven peerages. They were spread into four categories labeled Power, Technique, Support and Wizard, and an extra category labeled King. Kenshin's, Rias', Sona's, Seekvaira's were high, with Sairaorg's trumping them. Diodora and Zephyrdol's were the lowest.

"So Chief's specialty is Wizard and Power, while her Support and Technique is above the mid point slightly, marked as average." Issei said before turning to Sairaorg's graph. "Eeehh? !"

Sairaorg's power graph stretched so far it hit the ceiling, while he had below average Support and Wizard capabilities. "Whew." Kenshin whistled. "The only one within spitting distance of him is me."

"That's assuming you take him seriously." Azazel said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh against him? Shiiitttt, He might have to hold back against me a bit to get enjoyment out of the fight at this point!" Kenshin laughed. Kenshin's own graph favored power and technique, while he had above average Wizard capabilities, he had almost no support capabilities. "Eh...I can agree with that. If I lose an arm I usually just end up regrowing it. I leave Support up to others."

"Well we need to figure out how to get you the Balance Breaker soon, if he ends up being your opponent." Azazel said.

"So...is Sairaorg-San a genius or something?" Issei asked.

"No, in fact he was the first pure blooded devil from the house of Bael to not inherit the power of destruction. The ones who did were his cousins in the Gremory family, Rias and Sirzechs." Azazel said.

"Huh...how ironic..." Kenshin said. "Sairaorg, who is a pure blood Bael...didn't inherit the power of that clan, but...and no offense Rias, a couple of half blood Baels strongly inherited it."

"No offense taken." Rias said waving him off.

"But still he's the strongest of the youth devils, right?" Issei asked.

"By doing something that the other devils who did inherit the gifts from their clans normally wouldn't do, he surpassed the geniuses." Azazel answered.

"Normally wouldn't do?" Miyuki asked.

"He trained intensely." Azazel said. "He only had his own body so he worked it with abnormal amounts of training. If I had to compare it to anyone's I'd say it's like the amounts of training Kenshin puts himself through everyday. The only reason he hasn't been lately was to prepare for this sports festival thing."

"..." Kenshin stared at the screen showing Sairaorg's fight as Azazel told Sairaorg's past to the others. _"He definitely wasn't taking this guy Zephyrdol very seriously and Zephyrdol is third in power behind me." He thought. _

The video ended in Sairaorg's victory. Kenshin had heard Sairaorg's story from Azazel as he watched the video. How Sairaorg was beaten again and again since he was born, that he rose from the lowest ranks and claimed his own power. Kenshin's respect for Sairaorg grew from hearing this. _"Another person like me, in the sense that he won't let anyone tell him what he can and can't be. Heh...I look forward to fighting you." He thought with a smirk. _

Issei was laughing about how pathetic Zephyrdol acted in defeat, but Kenshin could tell Issei was intimidated as well. Azazel piped up. "I should let you know, that after you fight Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg. Also your next two opponents have been decided as well Kenshin." He said making Issei yell in shock.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked. "Who's coming to dance?"

"Hahahaha, Ragnarok's tick is kicking in I see." Azazel said. "Anyway, first you will go up against the Sitiri, before going against Sairaorg yourself."

"Ah, so Sirzechs took Sona's and my little conversation to heart then." Kenshin said. "And then the big lion himself...heheheheheh...I can't wait." He finished with a smirk.

"We have to fight Sairaorg after Diodora? I thought we'd go against Glasya Labolas before him." Rias said.

"No, as you can see there...Zephyrdol's heart, mind, and his confidence has been utterly destroyed, so now there are only six houses participating, Glaysa Labolas has been eliminated from further contention." Azazel said.

"Yikes..." Yukari said with an arched brow.

"So...that's why Chief said that Sairaorg was stronger. Even if Raiser was immortal, he couldn't resurrect if his mind was destroyed." Issei said.

"So that's what Ravel meant when she said that there were ways to kill Phenex clan members to where they wouldn't come back." Kenshin said.

"You should all be careful, he will come at you with the high spirit of crushing your mind and spirits." Azazel said. "He really is trying to become a Satan, not a single shred of hesitation or will to give in lies in him."

"Heh." Kenshin said. "Should be fun then."

"Well for now we should go over our next opponent." Rias said. "Kenshin I'll lend you this video to study Sona afterward." Kenshin nodded. "Anyway. We will watch the video on Astaroth who defeated their opponent, the Arch Duke house, Seekvaira Agares."

"The Arch-Duke lost? !" Just about everyone said, except for Kenshin, Yukari, Azazel, Hikari, Miyuki, Akeno and Koneko said. Ok so maybe just the new devils.

"Kenshin and Sona who both gave us a hard time, both received a gold star mark for their efforts, and the Astaroth who defeated the second place Agares received a big gold star mark. It's regretful, but it was the ranking the given before the matches, based all on predictions." Akeno said.

"So we were basically predicted to lose." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Whatever."

"I didn't think the Agares would lose." Rias said going to play the next video when Kenshin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the corner of a room where a teleportation circle flared to life.

"...Astaroth." Akeno said seeing Diodora appear.

"..." Kenshin sheathed his sword as Diodora walked by him.

"Thank you for sheathing your blade you uncouth mongrel." Diodora whispered.

"Trust me if you weren't a noble, you'd already be dead." Kenshin whispered back.

"We'll see." Diodora said. He smiled as he walked by Kenshin completely. "How are you doing, It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia." He said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Sorry this took awhile, I've been both sick and busy.

Kenshin: This happens. He has a nasty habit of getting sick in August.

Rias: Well...that is unfortunate.

Asia: Could I try healing you?

Draconis: Hahahahaha, if only that would work. Alright, now to address a couple of reviews from last chapter. One wanted me to pair Issei and Koneko together. I would have no problems with this...but I've already started writing for Koneko to go with Kenshin. So...yeeeaaahhh.

Yukari: And the other?

Draconis: Well, it was a guest saying that Kuroka getting a reverse harem would be a nice change of pace. That with all the animes/mangas/LNs/VN's...you know whatever. Where a male ends up with a lot of girls it would be a refreshing to have the reverse happen. Granted if I did end up doing this, it would only be for Kuroka, no one else, if I did it with anyone else, it would just get really screwy, really fast. So what do you all think? Yea or Nay?

Anyway, I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	20. Full Force Perversion 2

Draconis: OK...this is getting frustrating...

Rias: What is it?

Kenshin: People badgering you?

Draconis: Yes. Two people have asked me or rather, did the internet version of yelling at me to pair Koneko with Issei. I said I would like to hear opinions and suggestions, not demands. Demanding things of me is just irritating.

Issei: Well that would give Kenshin four members of the Occult Research club to the one I have.

Draconis: Two. Irina is in the club now too. Now, are people concerned that Kenshin will be getting more women than Issei? Don't be, it's like that now because Issei still hasn't been out that long, but trust me Issei will get his harem built up I just haven't gotten to it yet. It's a process..and a damn slow one at that. Anyway...Oh, by the way. I will be adding Seekvaira to Issei's harem as part of a request made a few chapters back. I just gotta find an opportunity to get the two together. Kinda the same thing with Kuroka.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 20

Full Force Perversion 2.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_From where we left off. _

Diodora, Azazel and Rias sat around a table. The Fallen Angel Governor was acting as a mediator. After pouring tea for Diodora, Akeno sat down next to Rias. Kenshin walked toward the door. "I'll be out here." Kenshin said exiting the room.

"Alright." Rias said.

"The rest of you stay here." Kenshin said before he closed the door.

Diodora watched him leave. "I was just about to ask you, Governor General-San...if that violent neanderthal could leave."

(riiipp!)

"!" Everyone stared in shock, and Diodora turned to his right, wide eyed as Kazeken was pointed right between his eyes. A tear going down the front of his shirt.

"Y-Yukari-San, what are you..." Rias was cut off.

"Rias, as a friend, just cram it." Yukari said glaring at Diodora. "Now listen here Astaroth...Kenshin might put up with your shit for Rias' sake, but...I will not have you slander my brother's name in front of me, you say anything that so much as sounds insulting...then it's going to get messy in here."

"You're so protective of him, much more than your sibling relationship calls-!" Diodora was silenced as Kazeken's tip was placed against his adam's apple.

"There was a time...when all Kenshin and I had was each other." Yukari said with a scowl. "...Like I said...as far as my brother goes...you better just keep your mouth shut." She retracted Kazeken and walked back over to Hikari and Miyuki, both whom glared at Diodora.

"_...Wow...Yukari-Chan can be as fierce as Kenshin when the mood's right." Issei thought. _

"I see...well...that's enough for one day." Diodora said. "Now onto why I came here. I wish to trade bishops with you."

"Iyaan? ! Is he talking about me? !" Gasper cried out.

Issei bonked him over the head with his fist. "Of course not."

"He is right, the one I want is your bishop, Asia Argento." Diodora said smiling at her.

Asia gripped Issei's hand tightly in response as if to verbally tell Issei that she didn't want to. Rias waved her hand as Diodora went to show his two bishops. "No." Rias declared flatly. _"Kenshin was right." She thought. _

"Why?" Diodora asked. "My bishops mat-"

"I don't care, Asia is my precious servant that I refuse to trade." Rias said.

"_Chieeeffff!" Issei thought with tears in his eyes. _

"So is it because of her ability or her natural charm as an individual?" Diodora asked.

"It's both." Rias answered. "I think of her and her _**boyfriend**__, _the Red Dragon Emperor as my younger siblings."

The whole time Diodora had been smiling, coming off as creepy. "...I see, I understand. I will leave for today, but I will not give up."

"Take a hint, she doesn't want to go with you." Miyuki scoffed.

Diodora ignored her and grabbed Asia's hand, that wasn't connected to Issei's "Asia, I love you, even if the whole world rejects us, I'll overcome them." He tried to kiss Asia's hand when Issei grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Back...the hell...off..." Issei growled.

"Could you let go of me, I am getting sickened by being touched by a filthy dragon." Diodora said.

(smack!)

Everyone's eyes widened as Asia hauled off and smacked the taste out of Diodora's mouth. "Do not say things like that!" She said.

"_Whoa! Asia actually slapped him? !" Issei thought. "Never thought I'd see the day!" _

"...Very well, how about this then...if I beat the Red Dragon Emperor in the Rating Game, Asia must answer my love." Diodora said.

"Are you stupid?" Diodora turned to find Kenshin standing in the doorway.

"I am not, I merely don't think this mongrel can defeat me." Diodora said.

"Heh, I guess you are. I'll bet you that Issei beats the brakes off your pretty boy ass." Kenshin said with a smirk. "That is to say, he will defeat you."

"Interesting...what will you put up?" Diodora asked.

"..." Kenshin glanced down at Kuroi Jigoku before lifting it up. "This."

"!" Issei stared in shock. "Kenshin, y-your sword? !"

"Are you nuts Kenshin? ! Being confident is one thing, but betting your keepsake blade from Ryuushin? !" Hikari asked.

"The Holy Canceler?" Diodora said with one of his eerie smiles. "Hmm...very well...and if I lose?"

Kenshin smirked. "If you lose, you must pay me my weight in gold, if not you, the Astaroth Clan will."

Yukari facepalmed sighing. "Ya won't rest until you've gotten your money back will you?"

"Hey, I'm a dragon, dragons like treasure." Kenshin shrugged. "And I want this in writing, from the Astaroth at my door by tomorrow night or the bet's off. Just so you can't weasel your way out of this."

"_**He does have a point." Ddraig said to Issei. **_

"_Still, his sword?" Issei thought. _

"Done." Diodora said.

"Well good news, the game has been decided to be held five days from now." Azazel said.

(break)

Kenshin and Issei were running around Kuoh the next night. True to his word, Diodora had sent over the contract for Kenshin to sign. Just to make sure, Kenshin read the big honking stack of paper he was sent just to make sure there was no foul play involved and scanned it for magics before signing it, Not that he thought the Astaroth Clan themselves were scumbags, but he did not trust Diodora. "I think you're an idiot." Issei said as he rode his bike.

"Big deal." Kenshin said. "Take it as extra motivation to kick that asshole's teeth in."

Issei sighed. "I guess."

"By the way, I still have the scroll, I've been training with it every night, you want to train with me and Ragnarok-ossan sometime?" Kenshin asked.

"I'd have to use the Balance Breaker just to keep up with him." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

"So? Give you some time to get used to it some more." Kenshin said.

"Eh, maybe tomorrow night, I'll ask Chief for the night off." Issei said. "Mind if we stop off and get something to drink?"

"Sure." Kenshin said as they approached a vending machine. "Could you get me something? I'm broke and don't feel like getting lit."

"Is that why you're betting with that jackass for money? Because your clan has no funds?" Issei asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "Every other clan has resources, why not us?"

"Eh true." Issei said. "Huh?"

"What?" Kenshin said turning around as Issei handed Kenshin his drink. "Oh hey Bikou." Kenshin waved seeing the Buddha waltzing up to them.

"That Sun Wukong...he isn't dressed in armor." Issei said.

"I guess he's not here to fight." Kenshin said seeing Bikou's flashy attire.

"Right you are, left my Nyoi-bo at home." Bikou shrugged. "I'm just here to accompany my partner."

"!" Issei felt a second, familiar presence. _"Oh damn it, don't tell me...!" _

"It's been two months, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said, appearing next to Bikou.

"Vali!" Issei growled.

"Issei calm down." Kenshin said. "These two obviously aren't here to tangle with us. Not unless they want to bring down a shitstorm upon themselves."

"I hear you reached the Balance Breaker, This pleases me." Vali said. "Now if only the other legendary dragon here could hurry up and do the same."

Kenshin smirked. "Funny, I didn't seem to recall needing it when I was kicking the shit out of you."

"Hm...if I recall, you were on your last legs when we stopped fighting." Vali shot back with a smirk of his own. "Trying to outlast me in stamina when I could divide your power was a risky gambit, one that unfortunately for me, paid off for you."

"I'll gladly rumble with you any time Vali." Kenshin said with a smirk. "The question is, are you a capable dance partner when your moves have been figured out."

"_**That verbal tick of Ragnarok's...I see it's prevalent in his heir as well." Albion commented.**_

Vali chuckled. "Well, maybe some other time...someone I know would like to have a chat with you." He said placing his hand on Kenshin's chest. "She knows you well." Vali said as Kenshin vanished.

"? !" Issei's eyes went wide. "What did you do to him? !"

"Relax Hyoudou Issei, he was just teleported away to meet my associate." Vali said. "He won't be harmed unless he provokes her...she is stronger than even I am after all."

"..." Issei stared at him cautiously.

"I hear your house is going up against the heir of the Astaroth clan soon." Vali said.

"Yeah..." Issei said glaring at him.

"You should be wary of him." Vali commented.

"Why?" Issei asked. "I know we shouldn't brush him off, but why do you care?"

"You saw the video of the match between him and the Agares Princess right?" Vali asked.

"Yeah...he destroyed her, it was strange, he was slated to be weaker than Kenshin, Ch...er...Rias and Sona Sitiri. His magic power was around Rias' level, but...that was from Azazel-Sensei's data which still hasn't been updated." Issei said.

"Well...I doubt anyone other than you would take me seriously when I say this, so I'm fine with just telling you this." Vali said. "Come on Bikou, I can sense someone coming."

Issei turned around to find Miltan running by wearing a gothic lolita outfit with cat ears. "...What in the hell?" Vali said with narrowed eyes.

"Nyo..." Mil Tan said to Issei while waving. Issei waved back with a forced smile.

"...a strange aura...is that Senjutsu?" Vali asked.

"...No...It's some kind of Troll...Cat Troll.." Bikou said...completely unsure how to answer Vali's question.

"...Well that took the tension out of this situation like a relaxing massage." Issei said as Mil Tan left.

"Hahaha, Indeed." Vali said. "Who cares, Come on Bikou. She should be about done with Kenshin." Vali said as he and Bikou left the area.

Issei turned around. "Kenshin...are you alright over there?"

"_**He should be fine, the person he's speaking to isn't one for a lot of commotion." Ddraig said. "That said...your rival is an odd one." **_

"Tell me about it." Issei said.

"_**That said again...you are quite the weirdo yourself." Ddraig quipped. **_

"You're rude." Issei said.

"_**I'm having fun." Ddraig said with a chuckle. **_

"What's this all about?" Issei asked.

"_**You and by extension Kenshin, speak to me more than any other possessor I've ever had. I feel like I'm actually having fun speaking to you." Ddraig said. **_

"Maybe because I'm an idiot who constantly needs help?" Issei suggested.

"_**Well in any case you don't treat me as a tool, but as a single being." Ddraig said. **_

"You're not a single being? !" Issei blanched.

"_**Kukuku. Strange one indeed." Ddraig said. **_

"I'll never understand you dragons." Issei sighed.

Meanwhile while that conversation was going on Kenshin appeared in a misty forest. "That white dragon bastard." Kenshin muttered. "Teleporting me like that. How did he even learn the Forced Displacement spell from my world."

"That would be my doing. I merely had Vali place the formula on you."

"!" Kenshin rounded to find a girl strolling up to him wearing a gothic lolita outfit with a purple bow tied around her waist and a purple maid's headband. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at her. "...Hn..I didn't expect to find you here of all places...Ryuujin."

"Hmhmhm." The girl giggled softly. "You know me as Ryuujin, but I am actually called Ophis." She introduced. "What you met was a small piece of me that your ancestor hacked off and combined it with his own flesh. He couldn't handle it when he got to his world...so he ejected it and that became the Ryuujin you know...I'd say it was about...a fifth as strong as I am. It needed more time than it had available to it to regain the level of power it had lost, but...I have since devoured it."

"..." Kenshin crossed his arms. "When I met you, you carried the form of a large black dragon, and a tan skinned man with blue hair."

"Naturally." Ophis said nonchalantly. "I am a shapeshifter after all. Indeed. I can change my age, gender, race...anything I want really. So technically I'm a genderless being."

"Hmph, you had Vali bring me out here, I doubt it was for some kind of touchy feely reunion, and if it was, I'm leaving." Kenshin said. "So what do you want?"

"Hmhm...right to the point as always." Ophis said. "How have things been? I hear you've been training with Ragnarok."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "...Am I to believe you actually care? Until I kicked your ass, you always hated me."

"That piece of me." Ophis corrected. "And it was misery, not hatred that piece of me felt. I suppose that's what it gets for falling in love with it's first vessel. He should have known those two gods around him wouldn't have let that last. Especially the Shinigami of your world."

"..." Kenshin said nothing. "What do you want, Ophis...Ouroboros Dragon, Infinity Dragon God?"

"What I want is to be able to return to my home, but with that big red bastard occupying it, I'm at an impasse." Ophis said. "But...I came really to check on you, after all you are the last person from that clan that used to worship me, because technically your clan did...hahahaha if Ragnarok ever found out he would be fuming."

"I believe he already knew." Kenshin said. "He seemed frustrated by bringing up his own clan."

"Hahahaha." Ophis laughed. "It's not their fault he didn't have the wherewithal to leave instructions on how to achieve his level of strength, sans the elemental powers."

"I really don't like you..." Kenshin watched as the Salamander card floated in front of him.

"Hum...am I to care...why?" Ophis asked. "I could destroy the four of you and take your powers for myself." Kenshin immediately slid into stance and gripped Kuroi Jigoku. Ophis seemed almost amused by this. "Oh? You want to fight me?" She said with a laugh.

"I will not have you threaten people dear to me!" Kenshin shouts. "I don't give a flying fuck who you are! Card Equip All!"

"Hmhmhm..." Ophis giggled to herself. "I always did love that indomitable will of yours Kenshin, but..." She appeared in front of him. "Be sure you can actually handle the opponent you've made out for yourself."

"!" Kenshin doubled over as Ophis' palm rammed into his sternum. "Guuhhh!" He fell to his knees and against Ophis. _"No...with...with one hit...!" He thought. _

"_Kenshin! !" The Four Spirits shout. _

Ophis pushed him off of her and pinned him against a tree. "Tell me Kenshin...now that you're more agreeable than before...have you ever wondered what your superiors have been keeping from you? I am referring to that Crimson Satan...the Leviathan I believe is being honest, as in she honestly wants you in her bedchambers."

"Tch!" Kenshin said. "What are you getting at?"

"Why is it that you were not told of Yukari's arrival in this world for two whole weeks before she appeared before you?" Ophis asked.

"!" Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't try to deny having thought about it...I know you well Kenshin...I know you have." Ophis said reaching over and stroking his cheek.

"...Krh.." Kenshin growled.

"Ask yourself this as well...if that Crimson Satan could bring you and Yukari here...why could he not do the same for your sister Miyuki and your mother Hikari?" Ophis asked. "Tell me...do you have an answer?"

"Krrrhhh..." Kenshin growled, his fists shaking.

"Hmhm...you don't do you." Ophis said. "You know deep in your heart...that you cannot fully trust Lucifer Sirzechs...and yet you continue to work under him...you never let anyone give you the run around like this before."

"Before, I was constantly defending my own life. Tell me, since you seem to know so damn much, has Sirzechs tried to bring harm to me or my family?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhm...well I'll let you think about it more on your own." Ophis said as she reached over with her other hand and stroked his other cheek. "Mm...you know...with you like this...completely under my thumb...I could do whatever I want to you...and you'd be helpless to stop me." She said with a small, coquettish smile as she licked her lips. "I think...I just might."

A hand grabbed Ophis' shoulder and threw her off of Kenshin. "!" Kenshin looked up and saw it was Ragnarok. He looked over and saw that the scroll had come unfurled during their talk and figured that it must have gotten ejected from his pocket when Ophis struck him.

"Hoo? Nice to see you again Ragnarok." Ophis said.

"What are you doing, Infinity Dragon God?" Ragnarok said with narrowed eyes.

"Just having a little fun with my former ward." Ophis answered.

"It looked like you were about to take advantage of him." Ragnarok said with a glare. "You know as well as I do he's nowhere near ready to take you on. You or Great Red."

Ophis shrugged. "Oh well, I was just looking for a little fun. No problems here if I can't get it. Maybe I'll go mess with the Red Dragon Emperor instead."

"And what was all that about what you were telling him?" Ragnarok asked. "You want him to go back to the way he was living before? A life I know pretty damn well myself."

"Well, it's not like what I said wasn't truth." Ophis said. "So Kenshin...how bout it..you want to join forces with me? I am the Leader of the Khaos Brigade after all. I'll make sure you're strong enough to take on anyone whose ever wronged you. I'll just need you to help me reclaim my home."

"Take your offer and shove it." Kenshin said with a glare. "I'm doing just fine right here."

"Ah...how disappointing...well it'll still be there in case you ever change your mind." Ophis said. "See you." She said disappearing into a black smoke. "Because you know I'll be watching..."

Kenshin got to his feet. "...Thank you Ragnarok."

"Don't mention it, but how did that happen?" Ragnarok asked.

Kenshin told Ragnarok what happened and he nodded. "I see. That was awfully gutsy of you to stand up to her when she threatened my daughters, but Ophis is out of your league as it stands now."

"I can tell...even with Gnome active...with one punch Ophis leveled me." Kenshin said. "What about what she said?"

"...that much I can't help you with." Ragnarok said. "Ophis, while she can be a bit of a bitch..or bastard depending on her gender at the time. She isn't really know for being dishonest...in fact the way she addresses people, while coming off as really rude, but is also a really accurate way of describing them." "However...while what she said might have been true, she might have also been trying to rile you up. Ask yourself this...can you really trust that Sirzechs character? Have you ever been able to?"

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"This is something you need to think about." Ragnarok said. "Come on, we could use some training time, so let's head to your house."

"Right..." Kenshin said taking a step before falling to a knee. "Guh..." He started coughing.

Ragnarok knelt down and patted him on the back. "...It looks like Ophis not only damaged your body, but your soul as well. Not only that, I can feel a piece of her inside you."

"Oh great...(cough!) Now I got that jackass Ryuujin in my body again?" Kenshin said trying to calm his coughs.

"No...I don't sense any sentience in this piece. If there is, it's miniscule. Be careful, at my current level of power, I won't be able to extract it, and neither will Azazel." Ragnarok said.

"Lovely." Kenshin said as he coughs started to calm down. "Nngh!" He grunted. "Fuck, now my back's on fire!"

Ragnarok cut Kenshin's shirt off to find a glowing glyph on Kenshin's back. It settled down into the mark of an Ouroboros. "...well that just proves it. Her mark is on your back."

"What, is that little shapeshifter after me or something?" Kenshin asked panting as he got to his feet again. He unsealed another shirt and put it on.

"I think she thinks you'll make a great left hand to go with the White Dragon Emperor." Ragnarok said. "She thinks that will be a gift, but it could kill you."

"Wonderful, just like the Shinigami Abilities and Ryuujin's Avarice!" Kenshin spouted, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Shinigami Abilities?" Ragnarok asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, though I assume you were already aware of the second one. The Tsuki clan was tricked into a pact with the Shinigami." Kenshin said as he buttoned his shirt up.

"...So. The one I was trying to kill managed to usurp followers from my surrogate younger brother's family." Ragnarok muttered.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Nothing." Ragnarok said shaking his head. "Come on."

Meanwhile Ophis met up with Vali. "Ah, Ophis..how did your chat with the Elemental Dragon Emperor go?" Vali asked.

"It went well, we chatted, he tried to fight me when I threatened Ragnarok's four darling spirits, but Kenshin can't hope to fight me as he is now." Ophis said with a shrug."He seems to be having trouble getting to the Balance Breaker. So I gave him a Blessing. That should speed things up a bit." Ophis walked by Vali.

"Or kill him if he makes use of the part of that that pushes him toward the Balance Breaker." Vali said.

"Aw, are you worried you'll lose one of your new playmates?" Ophis teased. "Besides, he'd have to be put into a situation where using it was his only option."

"No, but you're the one who has had your eyes on him, as well Hyoudou Issei and myself." Vali commented.

"Kenshin performs well under that kind of pressure." Ophis said with a shrug. "That Red Dragon Emperor is an interesting one too. He's growing in power quite rapidly, then again, his base power was only just slightly above a human's when he started. Now come on, I don't think Kenshin will tell anyone about our little meeting, but it won't hurt to clear out of here anyway."

"Very well." Vali said as they both disappeared.

(break)

Rias had just finished speaking with Issei about his conversation with Vali when Kenshin and Ragnarok wandered in. "Kenshin? Are you OK?" Rias said walking up to him. "Issei told me Vali forced you two apart." She said.

"He'll be fine." Ragnarok said.

"?" Yukari and Miyuki who were sitting on the couch glanced in Kenshin's direction.

"_Why is Ragnarok out?" Yukari thought. _

"_Something's weird...Onii-Chan's aura...it feels...stronger.." Miyuki thought._

"R-Ragnarok-Dono? Did you want to train with Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ragnarok asked.

"N-No, the dojo is free and all, but...well I was hoping to have sometime alone with him." Rias said.

"Well, I'll ensure you get your alone time, but the training is required of him." Ragnarok said. "Excuse us."

"Sorry Rias." Kenshin apologized.

Kenshin and Ragnarok didn't get even three or four steps before Kenshin was glomped by Akeno who was wearing a miko's outfit, but the difference between this and the one she usually wore, was that it was slit up the sides on the bottom, showing her long legs, and the top...if it could be called that, only covered her areolae and nipples.

"Eeeehh? !" Issei gushed with a nosebleed.

"Oh?" Ragnarok said.

"A-Akeno, that outfit!" Kenshin said.

"Hmm? Issei said you would like seeing me in this outfit. Was he mistaken? Is this not to your liking?" Akeno asked stepping away and doing a spin for him.

"N-No, It's not that! It looks great!" Kenshin said. _"Issei you bastard! You glorious, magnificent bastard!" He thought. _

Akeno brought her fingers to her lips and licked the tips gazing at him with lewd eyes before leaning forward, squeezing her breasts. "How about it Kenshin-kun? Want to head up and have a private party, touching is completely allowed."

"...Oh lord..." Yukari sighed. "These idiots are going to do this one too many times..." She got up off the couch and walked upstairs. "Well, might as well keep up."

"Akeno, what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Oh, Rias I didn't see you there. Oh well, come on Kenshin-kun, let's go somewhere where there are no hindrances." Akeno said.

"Eh? !" Kenshin said.

"Hind...rance?" Rias said smiling at them with a shaky voice. A red aura surrounding her.

"Uuuuuhhhh! Ragnarok, a little help!" Kenshin said.

"...Why couldn't she do anything sexy like this for me." He heard Ragnarok mutter. He turned to find Ragnarok with his shoulders slumped, a gloomy expression on his face. "Lucky bastard...I wish my lover did anything like this for me...I know the options were limited but still, she had a human form..."

Issei patted the Kuroshi founder on the shoulder with a similar expression. "I know, it's frustrating isn't it?"

"Kid you have no idea." Ragnarok lamented. "My master, my lover, while she was very alluring to me, always had to have it her way."

"Will you two get out of your pity party? !" Kenshin shouts. He heard footsteps coming down the floor and saw Xenovia, Asia and Koneko coming down. Xenovia and Asia's costumes resembled what Akeno was wearing.

"Heeehh? !" Issei said. "S-Sorry R-Ragnarok-Sama, I'll be o-"

"Don't worry about it kid, go ahead." Ragnarok said.

"This costume is nice, I can't wear anything underneath it, but it's easy to move around in." Xenovia commented.

"B-But if I don't wear anything underneath...i-it can be seen." Asia said.

Koneko approached Kenshin and stood between him and Issei. Compared to the others. She had little to no exposure in her beast's costume, but her real cat ears and tail gave it it's own personal charm. "How does it look, Nyan?"

"Great!" Issei gushed.

"V-Very nice." Kenshin said with a blush, not just at her attire, but at pretty much everyone's.

"Aaaahh! Fine if that's the way everyone wants to play!" Rias said running over to the pile of cosplay outfits.

At the same time Kenshin heard a heel clack and looked up the stairs to find Yukari descending them, wearing a short armored skirt, and half cut showing her midriff, Kenshin also noticed that the top tied at the back of her neck and had no back or sides as Yukari's wings were uncased. The heels Yukari wore were boots that went all the way up to her knees. Yukari's hair covered her right eye and she smiled at her as she fully descended the stairs. "What do you think?"

"W...Whoa?" Kenshin said dumbly.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of erotic dragon knight? ! If so, great job!" Issei said giving her two thumbs up.

"Hahaha, well that is what I was going for, so I'll let you get away with staring at me like that." Yukari said as she noticed Issei was shamelessly ogling her. She didn't like it ninety percent of the time, but it was nice to know someone thought you looked sexy every once and awhile.

The door to the changing room flung open and Rias walked out wearing an erotic devil costume with her wings out. "There, now I look better, don't I Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"I'll say!" Issei gushed.

Akeno walked into the changing room and walked back out wearing a costume...if it could be called that, it was basically a string. Her nipples could be seen with the slightest movement.

"_Is it my birthday or something? !" Kenshin thought. "No...wait that was three months ago. Besides, Yukari would be getting something too, not just me." _

Akeno grabbed Kenshin's right hand and pressed it against her breast, poking his index finger into her nipple. Issei started to cry to himself. _"That lucky bastard!" He thought. _

"You know Issei...I wouldn't be surprised if Irina came out in a erotic angel costume at this point." Kenshin said.

"Well, she won't be doing that, but..." Irina, who had just walked in, was pushed into Issei's back by Ragnarok who had spoken.

"E-Eeehhh? !" Issei said feeling Irina's breasts pushing against his back. _"Alright!" He thought with a whoop. _

"Naaahhh! Y-You're mean mister!" Irina whined as she wrapped her arms around Issei, trying to push herself up, accidentally rubbing her chest against Issei in the process.

"Huhuhu..." Ragnarok chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile Akeno kept having Kenshin grope her chest. "Aaan...A-Amazing...Kenshin-kun's hand is so rough...aann...hahaha...whenever I see Kenshin-kun acting as a fierce warrior, my heart starts to beat so quickly, I can barely hold myself." She whispered into his ear with an aroused panting in her voice.

Yukari watched as Rias grabbed Kenshin's left hand and pressed it against her breast. _"Wow, not even the girls at the other school were this forward with him." She mused. "And an added bonus, no one really seems to care that we're related, I'm actually free to openly pursue Kenshin." _

"Aaahn...as usual...it feels so nice to be touched by Kenshin..." Rias said leaning into him. "Are you going to make me cry out, like you did before?" She whispered into his ear.

"Aa...aaahhh?" Kenshin said. "S-Stop! My nasal passages can only hold back the bloodflow for so long!" He said wiping the blood off his face.

"I won't lose to Akeno!" Rias declared running back to the changing room. Akeno followed suit.

"So Kenshin, which set of boobs felt better?" Issei asked, driving his elbow into Kenshin's side with a pervy grin.

"I'm not answering that!" Kenshin said.

"Aw come on, you gotta have a preference." Issei snickered.

"And telling you would be like answering the question of 'Which pantleg do you want to drop the live grenade down into?' Either way you're still missing at least one leg!" Kenshin said.

Koneko held out a tissue box. "Here Kenshin-Senpai, for your nose."

"Ah, thanks Koneko-Chan." Kenshin said taking a few and cleaning out his nasal passages. "Ah, much better." He turned to the dressing room where Rias and Akeno were arguing.

"No, I can definitely show better posture to Kenshin-kun than Rias!" Akeno said.

"At least Kenshin acknowledges that I'm attractive!" Rias snapped back.

"Hmmm..." Yukari and Xenovia glanced at each other.

Kenshin rounded on them. "Don't you even think about it." He said.

"Hahahahaha, alright alright you win." Yukari laughed. "Getting this much of a rise out of you is good enough for me for now."

"Hm...I could go for another one of your ki-" Xenovia was silenced by Kenshin covering her mouth.

"Ki?" Yukari asked.

"Uhm...killer...workout sessions! You know what a training nut Xenovia is! Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed nervously. "Anyway, I better be going, Ragnarok let's get this training over with, we've already lost half an hour with the trip over here and the cosplay show..." He paused to raise his voice. "Not to say that you all don't look cute, beautiful, ravishing or whatever it is you're going for! Because you do, so could you two please knock it off? !"

"Well about an hour will do for now, after that knock you took I'd rather not push you too hard." Ragnarok said as they walked away.

"Eh, whatever you say." Kenshin said. "You're the Elemental Master here."

(break)

_Hour later. _

Kenshin walked up and saw Miyuki, Asia, Issei, Koneko, Xenovia and Yukari playing a devil themed version of the Game of Life. He heard Rias and Akeno still bickering in the changing room and pinched the bridge of his nose groaning in frustration.

"When they fight like that, it's best to just let them go at it." Koneko commented.

"Uhm...no offense Koneko-Chan, but how would you know?" Kenshin asked. "I'm the first guy they've both been interested in, according to them."

"They've argued before, never about boys, but they've certainly argued." Koneko commented.

"I'm thinking about just going in there and giving them both a spanking, but...I think at least one of them would enjoy that." Kenshin said.

"Oh no Onii-Chan, if it's from you, I think Rias would enjoy it too." Miyuki said. "Sweet! Payday!" She whooped.

"So, this is strange...uh Issei, why's Koneko-Chan sitting on your lap?" Kenshin asked.

"I...honestly haven't a clue." Issei said with a sweatdrop. "I think it's because our aura's resemble each other, I think that's what she said."

"Meh." Kenshin shrugged, conceding the point. "Hm?" Kenshin's familiar circle flared to life and out popped Sheena in her human form.

"Uuuuwwwwooo!" Issei gushed with a nosebleed, prompting Koneko to get off of him.

"What's up?" Kenshin said.

"Letters for you." Sheena said handing him a letter bearing the seal of one of the noble devil clans, and another with a black cat head stamped onto the back.

"Oh sweet. They replied." Kenshin said.

"Who did you send the letters out to?" Yukari asked.

"Eh, it's a surprise." Kenshin said. "I was just inviting someone over, a couple of people actually."

Sheena meanwhile turned to Issei who was eying her up. _"Hm...well...seeing as Kenshin's preoccupied...again. I could stand to look around." She thought approaching him. _

"E-Eeehh? !" Issei said as Sheena walked up to him.

She leaned forward, giving Issei a generous view down her kimono. "Hmm.." She swayed her chest from side to side subtly, watching his eyes follow the sway of her breasts. "Hmhmhmhm..." She giggled. "I don't believe I've met you before boya. I'm Sheena, Kenshin's summon."

"H-Hi! I'm Hyoudou Issei! Rias' Gremory's Pawn!" He said with his usual salute.

"Hmhm..so I noticed you staring..." Sheena said tugging on her kimono top with her index finger. "Would you like to see more?"

"..." Yukari and Miyuki rolled their eyes at Sheena.

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said.

"N-No! I-I mean yes! I mean...uuuhhhh..." Issei stammered.

Sheena giggled again. "OK then...let's find us a room...and get to know each other better." She said grabbing his hand.

"E-Eeeeeehhhh? !" Issei gaped.

Before Sheena could start pulling Issei away she was hit with a spray of water. "Aaah? !" Sheena recoiled and turned to Kenshin who held a water bottle in his hands. "K-Kenshin! You're mean!"

"Go back to the summoning realm you horny tigress." Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

"Aawww, are you jealous that I'm pursuing him?" Sheena cooed before getting sprayed again. "Naahh!"

"If you want to pursue Issei, that's your choice, but at least let the idiot pop his cherry before you go fucking him while you're in heat. You'll kill him like you are now." Kenshin said. "Just so you know, he wants a harem by the way."

"So it wouldn't be any different than pursuing you, except he's a lot more honest with his lust." Sheena teased.

"That's it!" Kenshin said grabbing Sheena and bending her over his knee before hiking his kimono up. Xenovia, Asia, Issei, Koneko, Yukari, Miyuki, as well as Rias and Akeno who had just come out of the dressing room watched with flushed cheeks as Kenshin started swatting his familiar's ass, she gave out a pleasurable gasp or moan each time, not that Kenshin noticed. "What have I told you about taking it too far, you lust addled youkai?" He said, spanking her after each word.

"Nyaahh! Th-This is familiar abuse!" Sheena whined.

"You gonna be good?" Kenshin asked, not letting up.

"Y-Yessss! Just stop, you're gonna make me...make me...aaaaahhhhhhnnnn! !" Sheena fell onto the floor, rolling around with a look of bliss on her face arching her back as she rolled.

"Next time I'm letting your new plaything do it, with boosts added on." Kenshin threatened.

"Eeeeehhhhh? !" Issei shouts, figuring he was referring to him.

"Haaaaiiii, I'll go home now..." Sheena said as she disappeared.

Kenshin sighed. "So, they both are coming by for visits, just at differing times. Good." He murmured. He turned around and saw the looks on most of the girls faces. "...Oh dear..." He said his face going pale.

"Oh Kenshin-kun, I had no idea you could be so forceful." Akeno said licking her lips.

"C-Can you really achieve a climax from spankings?" Rias wondered.

"She looked like she was enjoying that..." Xenovia commented.

"K-Kenshin-Onii-Sama." Asia said with a nervous smile, clinging to Issei.

"Perverted Familiar..." Koneko said.

"Onii-Chan, th-that's the first time you've done that..." Miyuki said.

"...Me next?" Yukari whispered to herself, but Kenshin was able to read her lips, making him blush.

"Aaagghh..." Kenshin walked off passing Irina, muttering to himself.

"Uhm...I brought everyone's drinks, what was that noise earlier?" Irina asked.

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"What was Kenshin muttering about? Did you hear?" Rias asked.

"Hm...if I had to say it word for word...he said. 'I swear, one of these days it's going to be too much.'" Irina said.

Everyone glanced at each other. "Uh...maybe we should take it easy on him for a little while?" Yukari suggested. "Let him cool off.

"Agreed." Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia said. "So, the next Rating Game is in four days." Xenovia said. "Rias, maybe you should talk to Kenshin about a temporary trade."

"Hm? Who for?" Rias asked.

"Your vacant Rook Piece for Miyuki-San." Xenovia suggested.

"Heh?" Miyuki said.

"Mm...well, that would be a nice idea, but...I kind of want to get by on my own power, with my own pieces, you know." Rias said. "That Rating Game against Kenshin taught me that I won't always be able to rely on Kenshin's assistance, a lesson that was compounded on when we fought Sona, so I think I'll decide against it. Sorry Miyuki-San." She said with a smile.

"Hahahaha, don't sweat it." Miyuki said. "I actually told Sirzechs that I didn't care how many of those medals I got, if there are more in my future, I didn't want to be promoted."

"Eh? Why?" Akeno asked.

"Because my next rank would put me into the high ranks, and I don't feel like building a peerage, sounds like too much of a hassle. When I'd still have to participate and work for Onii-Chan." Miyuki said with a yawn. "Maybe someday in the future, but not right now."

"Ah, so you're infected with the curse that all great minds are afflicted with these days. Laziness." Everyone turned to see Ragnarok eating a pizza.

Eating a pizza...you did not read that wrong. Everyone stared at him oddly. "Uhhh..." Issei said.

A tick mark grew on Ragnarok's head. "What? Just because I'm a sentient mass of elemental energy bound to a scroll doesn't mean I don't like eating!" He snapped.

"Hiii!" Issei, Yukari and Miyuki all yelped, turning away.

"Uhm...I feel like I'm missing something here, what's wrong with you three?" Xenovia asked. "He trained two of you right, what's the big deal."

"First rule of Ragnarok's Training, do not talk about Ragnarok's Training!" Yukari said in a scared tone.

"Why are you and Miyuki-Chan crying?" Akeno asked.

"Second rule of Ragnarok's training!" Miyuki cried out fearfully.

"Uhm...then why are you scared of him Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"I participated in their last training session before the Rating Game against Kenshin, he's a monster!" Issei whined. "Him and Tannin-ossan!"

"Heheheheh." Ragnarok chuckled darkly, only to be whacked over the head with a sledgehammer. He rounded to find Kenshin who had a towel on the back of his neck. "What the hell was that for? !"

"I know you're our master now, but stop intimidating them." Kenshin said with a glare. "And don't bitch, your elemental powers are ALWAYS on. I doubt you even really felt that."

"You know you're gonna pay for that in training tomorrow." Ragnarok said with a glare of his own.

"Don't care, back in the scroll with you, you can take the pizza with you." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Ragnarok shrugged and walked away.

"I'm keeping the scroll in my room, he knows how to get in." Kenshin said.

"What's with the towel?" Issei asked.

"Cooling off." Kenshin said. "Between the cosplay festival earlier and sparring with Ragnarok, my blood's damn near boiling, I've got ice on the back of my neck." He turned to Rias. "..I was meaning to ask earlier, but Sheena got on my nerves, but...what's with the bunny costume? Are you going to audition to appear in PlayDevil?" He said.

"N-No!" Rias exclaimed with a blush.

"Wait that's a thing?" Issei asked.

"I dunno." Kenshin shrugged. I just remember Serafall telling me that she'd be sending me a magazine with her on the cover of it. I don't recall what it was though. Anyway Rias, that's good, I don't think your family would approve. Still, I can't help but muse what the the cover picture would look like, and what the tagline would be."

"W-Wha?" Rias said.

"Ah, here's one. 'The Gremory Heiress bares all in this revealing issue.'" Kenshin shrugged. "Kinda bland, but it would be a start."

"What if it was a group iss-aaah!" Issei was punched by Koneko.

"You're the worst Issei-Senpai." Koneko muttered.

"What about him?" Issei whined pointing at Kenshin.

"He was talking about Chief Rias, they are engaged." Koneko said. "That is their business."

"Haha." Kenshin laughed. He turned back to Rias. "Anyway, I was just teasin'. It looks nice on ya." He said.

"Thanks." Rias replied with a smile.

"E-Everyone." Asia said.

"Hm?" Kenshin and Issei said as everyone turned to her.

"This was really fun, tonight was." Asia said.

"Yeah, it was, what's this all the sudden?" Issei curiously asked.

"It's just, I love my current lifestyle and I love everyone as well." Asia said.

Issei chuckled and patted her on the head. "I know, we all know, don't worry about the Rating Game, we'll be fine, just doing our roles normally." He said.

Xenovia nods. "Yes, we are friends, I will become your sword and beat away anyone who will cause harm to you."

"Yeah, and when you all clean house with Diodora, Asia and I will be able to go out and win that race she's been looking forward to." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Yes!" Asia said with a wide smile.

Rias cleared her throat. "I was meaning to tell you all this earlier, but..." She glances around with a doubtful expression.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"We're all getting interviewed tomorrow, We will all be appearing on a television program in the Underworld." Rias said.

"Eh?" Kenshin said with a curious expression. Well everyone else looked at her with the same dumb look.

"T-Television Program? !" Issei exclaims.

Later, Azazel was in the ORC speaking to Sirzechs. "I'm sorry to be reporting to you in this fashion, I figured you and your little maid cosplaying wife were fixing to lay down."

"I was a maid before I married him!" The two men heard Grayfia shout.

"Hahahaha." Azazel and Sirzechs laughed. "Anyway. I was meaning to ask about the mysterious death of the Glaysa Labolas heir, and Diodora's mysterious rise in power." Azazel said. "There's still no evidence. If we're to believe Vali's warning, then Diodora is...looks like we'll have to go through with that plan we talked about, and I think it would be a good idea if we cut Kenshin and his peerage in on it, so I'll brief them later."

"So the devils still have plenty of troubles even now." Sirzechs said.

"Aah, and I'm already kinda feel down because one of the guys with me had a special event." Azazel said.

"I heard, seems one of the leaders of the Grigori got hitched." Sirzechs said.

"Not only that, they're rushing things, they were having fun, sex rather...shit am I the only single guy left? !" Azazel shouts.

"Maybe you should settle down then." Sirzechs suggested.

"Don't wanna. I'm a guy that goes with his own flow, there's plenty of w-women!" Azazel shouts.

"Ah huh, is that why you keep flirting with Kenshin-kun's mother?" Sirzechs asked with a grin.

"That's none of your damn business and I'll thank you to stay out of my personal affairs." Azazel said. "It's bad enough Kenshin still wants to have a chat with Baraqiel."

"Oh? What about?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's about Akeno, I can't really get a hold of the guy though." Azazel said. "Is there anything else about the earth mage the Khaos Brigade has brought in?"

"Well, all I could find out was that he was brought in by the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade, and he's not alone. He has three accomplices that use Lightning magic, Water/Ice magic and Fire magic."

"Lightning Magic?" Azazel asked.

"Don't worry, this person is from Kenshin's world, I've seen Kenshin fighting him, the magics are different." Sizechs said.

"About that." Azazel said. "Have you even told Kenshin, just for how long you've been watching over him, as far as he knows, you've been watching since he joined that organization when he was ten. That's not true, is it?"

"..." Sirzechs turned away.

"I'm just saying the longer you wait, the angrier he's gonna be with you." Azazel said. "Especially if the extent of your knowledge, ends up or ended up screwing him."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Sirzechs said, disappearing from view.

"Haaah..." Azazel sighed. "You idiot, Vali and Kenshin are similar as in they're both temperamental, you're better off nipping this in the bud before Kenshin gets powerful enough to actually take his frustrations out on you, but...you're a Satan, so I'm sure you know what's best." Azazel said with a slightly sarcastic drawl.

(break)

_The next morning. _

Rias was walking through the halls of her club building dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. She walked into her office to see Kenshin sitting in her chair, mulling over her chess board. "Are you still trying to figure a way out of that trap I put you in?"

"Shaddap." Kenshin said with an annoyed glare. He sighed. "So, when are we due to head over to the Underworld for our T.V appearance."

"Oh not for a little while. I'd give it an hour or two, and because everyone's taken the train to get there, we can just warp there." Rias said walking up to him as Kenshin turned the chair and went to get up when Rias pushed him back down into it. At his look, she climbed into his lap. "We've got some time, why don't we try settling our bet now?" Rias said grazing her fingernails along his cheek with an alluring smile.

Kenshin felt a shiver as he let out a dry chuckle. "Hahaha...really Rias? Right now, what if someone walks in, they'll see me just...ravishing you for all you're worth, right here on top of your desk." Kenshin said, grazing his hand up her hip.

"Mhmm..." Rias cupped his cheeks, bringing his face close to hers. "What can I say...we devils..obey our desires and right now...I want you again...we were cut off last time."

"Indeed we were..." Kenshin said. "Well then, I suppose we should get started then eh?"

"...Someone's coming." Rias said sliding off of him and pulling the chair to her desk, ducking under it. _"Thankfully this is a big desk with the front completely blocked off." _

The door opened and in walked Xenovia. "...?" She arched her brow. "Kenshin? Why are you sitting at Chief's desk?"

"Keeping her spot warm. She had to settle some business." Kenshin said.

(zzzziiipp!)

"What was that?" Xenovia asked.

"What was, naah, what?" Kenshin said as he feels a hand pumping up and down his shaft.

"...Nothing." Xenovia said approaching the desk.

"_Please do not let her come behind the desk." Kenshin and Rias thought. _

"Well, I kind of wanted to bring something up to Chief Rias, but if she's not here, I suppose I could speak to you on another matter." Xenovia said.

As she said this, Rias stared at Kenshin's length, having fully hardened. "Mn...such a musky scent...surely if I catch scent of this, I won't be able to hold back." She reached over and pressed the height adjustment lever on the chair and lowered it.

"Huh? What just happened?" Xenovia asked seeing Kenshin get shorter.

"Oh, I lowered the chair." Kenshin said, playing it off.

"But both of your hands are..." Xenovia said.

"Used a tail." Kenshin said.

"OK...well, about a few days ago." Xenovia said glancing away with the slightest of blushes.

At this moment, Kenshin felt a pair of lips kissing the tip of his rod, as well as warm bare flesh grazing the sides. _"Oh Issei if you were here right now." Kenshin mentally snickered. "You would want to kill me."_

"Hm? You seem winded, is something wrong?" Xenovia asked seeing Kenshin panting softly.

Kenshin nodded moving a hand down below the desk, petting Rias' head, as well as pushed down gently on it, as if to tell her to take more. "I'm fine. I just finished a training session with Ragnarok earlier."

"I see." Xenovia said. "Well anyway...a few days ago, in the gym storage room.."

"Nnh...yeah?" Kenshin said as he felt Rias' lips take in the head of his dick, he felt her tongue slowly, agonizingly swirling around it, stimulating every part she could.

"When we kissed, it felt really nice for some reason..." Xenovia said pressing her fingers to her lips.

"Yeah, so?" Kenshin asked leaning forward in the chair, moving both hands in front of him.

"Well, why is that? The first time our lips just touched, nothing more." Xenovia asked.

"Well...ahh...nn...how to explain this to you." Kenshin said. "Well, think about it this way. Why are you pursuing me?"

"Because I want a child fathered by someone strong." Xenovia answered.

"Issei fits the bill." Kenshin countered. "Being the Red Dragon Emperor has to count for something in way of genetics."

"True, but..." Xenovia went into thought. "Well anyway I was wondering if I may have another." She bluntly asked.

"A kiss?" Kenshin asked. "Grh..." He grunted under his breath.

"_Xenovia's trying to kiss my fiancee? Again?" Rias thought in frustration. _

"Please? I'm asking nicely." Xenovia said.

"Ah...hnn..." Kenshin said as he felt Rias squeezing her chest around his shaft, and moving them up and down in alternating strokes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt in this cASE!" Kenshin yelped feeling Rias prodding her tongue against the glans of his cock.

"Are you OK?" Xenovia asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes! Yes!" Kenshin said waving his hands. "I just stubbed my toe, anyway, you can have another, but stay on that side please." He requested.

"Just lean over the desk then?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"_Mrrrn." Rias mentally pouted. She gave the head a hard suck as she started poking at his urethra. _

It took everything Kenshin had not to let out a moan right there. _"Damn it Rias not too much! If she thinks something's off, she'll come over and see this!" He thought. _

He pointed at the door. "You mind seeing if anyone's coming?" Kenshin asked.

"Um, OK." Xenovia said.

Kenshin quickly jotted something down and moved it under the desk. _"Take it easy, don't make too much noise." _

Rias furrowed her brow as she read it and used her magic to write something down and stuck it out to his side. _"Then don't agree to kiss other women in front of me!" _

A tick mark appeared on Kenshin's temple and he used his magic to write something down under that. _"What would you rather have? Me doing something like this to distract them, or getting our cover blown because I'm looking increasingly uncomfortable to them? You're doing GREAT by the way." _

A reply came shortly after. _"...Good point and thank you." _

Xenovia walked back to him. "No, no one's coming."

"Aaah, that's good." Kenshin said in as calm a voice as he could, as Rias took half of his manhood into her mouth, moving her chest away from it.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, now come on you want the kiss or not?" Kenshin asked.

"Alright, so just lean over the desk?" Xenovia said, doing just that.

"..." Kenshin stared at her hanging chest for a moment. "Yeah. Raise your leg up and use the desk for support if you want."

"We'll see if I need to." Xenovia said leaning in, placing her lips over his again. She pulled away.

"Wha...aaatt." Kenshin said with a slight gasp as he felt a hand kneading his sack.

"It felt nice again...what's causing this?" Xenovia said. "Let me find out." Not waiting for confirmation, she wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, propping her left knee on the desk for support. At the same time Kenshin felt a slow, teasing lick up the back of his shaft, sending shivers and jolts up his spine. He grabbed Xenovia and rammed his tongue into her mouth. "Hmm? !" Xenovia let out a surprised moan. _"Oh God...he's so forceful...is this what it will be like when we finally get started on practicing for procreation? If so..." Her current thoughts left her as Kenshin lifted up slightly, holding her tightly in his arms. "Yeeeesss..." She thought with a mental sigh. _

"Hmm?" Rias moaned curiously as Kenshin lifted up. His lower body was still well under the desk. She started moving her head back and forth on his length. _"Wow...this feels...so good." She thought. "My body feels so hot..." _

"Mmmn!" Kenshin moaned into Xenovia's mouth. Finally the two pulled away.

"That was..." Xenovia panted. "...I...I have to go!" She took off out of the room.

Kenshin felt back onto the chair. He looked down at Rias. "...You know...she might be actually falling for me..."

Rias pulled her mouth off of him and stroked his rod as she looked up at him. "I realize this..." She said. "Kenshin...why does my body feel so hot?" She asked.

"Because you're turned on." Kenshin answered. "It's sexual arousal."

"H...How do I deal with it?" Rias said.

Kenshin threw his head back letting out a sigh. "You really are a virgin, you mean to tell me you never took care of yourself before?" Rias furrowed her brow and gripped his shaft hard "Gghhh!" Kenshin grunted in pain. "What the hell?" Kenshin glared down at her. "That's a sensitive part of the body dammit."

"Then don't make me feel like an idiot about this." Rias said, telling him off.

"Look, remember what I was doing to you back in the bath?" Kenshin asked. "Basically that. Use your imagination." He finished before pushing her head back down on his cock as the door opened, he scooted back up into the desk.

Rias coughed a few times, before adjusting to it. _"Give me some warning next time!" She thought. _

Kenshin looked up to see Issei and Asia. "Oh, hey." Kenshin waved.

"Kenshin?" Issei said. "What are you doin' here?"

"Minding things, Rias said she was kinda...under the weather." Kenshin said. "She said she was gonna go looking for Asia."

"E-Eh? M-Me?" Asia asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "You should probably keep looking for her."

"Ah right, but...she came up to me earlier and said some pretty comforting things, really calmed me down, she seemed fine then." Issei said.

"People can feel fine at one moment, then like crap the next." Kenshin shrugged.

"Eh, true." Issei said.

"Nnh..." Kenshin bit back a moan as Rias' sucking got stronger.

"Are you OK Kenshin-OniiSama." Asia asked.

"Aah, yeah...I was just going through my workouts earlier, and I think I pulled something." Kenshin said.

Rias couldn't help giggling at that remark. _"Oh, you really are having something 'pulled'." She thought._

"Do you want me to..." Asia said only to have Kenshin cut in.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll have Yukari give it a rub down, it's in my shoulder." Kenshin said waving her off. "Go on and find Rias."

"OK, we'll see you later Kenshin." Issei said as he and Asia left the room.

Kenshin looked down at Rias. "Did you have to giggle?" He asked.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a coquettish smile as she took her mouth off his dick again.

"Not at all, it felt great...I'm just thankful I was able to keep my voice calm." Kenshin said. "Keep going...it feels sooo damn good..." He leaned over and set his head on the desk.

Rias smiled. "It's nice that what I'm doing is having such a positive effect on him. Now...what did he mean by what he did to me in the baths?" She whispered. "Hmm..." She reached up and grabbed her own left breast. "Hnm!" She instantly let out a moan. _"O...Oh, that's what he meant. So...this is self pleasure huh?" She thought. _

The door opened and Kiba walked in with Yukari and Miyuki. "Kenshin-kun, are you feeling alright?" Kiba asked.

"I was gonna take a cat nap before you came along." Kenshin said. "Need something?"

Yukari looked around. "You smell something?"

"I just smoked." Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari stared at him before shaking her head. "Never mind, must be my imagination." Meanwhile she was thinking. _"Oh you sneaky crimson haired little..." _

"Have you seen Mom, Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked. "Kiba wants to ask her something."

"You're a little too young for her Kiba." Kenshin drawled, covering a moan he was about to let out.

"E-Eh? !" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha!" Miyuki laughed.

"Heheheheh." Yukari chuckled.

"N-No, I wasn't gonna ask her that!" Kiba yelled with a blush.

"Hahaha, relax Kiba I was only joking. Anyway, I haven't seen her, Azazel probably has though." Kenshin said.

"OK." Yukari said. "Enjoy your nap." _"And your under the desk blowjob I'm guessing." She thought. _

"Will do." Kenshin said waving them off.

No sooner than they left, Koneko came in. Kenshin looked up. "Should I expect a visit from Gasper too?"

"No, Gya-kun is busy mentally preparing himself." Koneko said.

"Aaah.." Kenshin said. He lowered his hand below the desk and pointed at the piece of paper. Using his magic he wrote on it. _"Faster...your mouth feels so good." _

"Hmhmhm." Rias giggled and did as asked, making sure to keep quiet. Meanwhile, she kept squeezing and groping her breast. _"Oooh...why didn't I ever think to try this sooner? It would have been a great way to relieve stress, and this is only my breasts that I'm feeling this from?" She thought. _

"So, what do you need?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing, I was just wandering around looking for sweets." Koneko admitted.

"Hm..." Kenshin sent some youki to his hand and out popped a piece of strawberry shortcake on a plate. "Will that tide you over?"

"Um...sure, Kenshin-Senpai...I've been meaning to ask. The seals you keep your things in. How many of them are on your body?" Koneko asked.

"Oh not that many." Kenshin said. "I have a couple on my hands, left for clothes, right for food and on my wrists left for my naginata and right for Kuroi Jigoku when I have to go somewhere I can't have it at." There's one on my chest that just holds money and another that I can move around that has my now useless ofuda charms inside them and a last one for just things one would file under Misc. I can move them all if I want now that I think about. I just think of what I want, and if it's still in there, it appears."

"Have you ever been burned by it? Like it's not been there?" Koneko asked.

"Ooooh...ohohoho...a few times." Kenshin chuckled, play off his long moan as a laugh.

"Senpai...could I try something with you?" Koneko asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin asked. "What's up?"

"Well, you're part cat right?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin answered.

"Senpai, could I...rub your ears and see if you purr?" Koneko asked with a slight blush.

"E-Eh?" Kenshin said. "Hnnn..." He moved his hand onto Rias' head, feeling it going back and forth. _"Fuck...I feel like I might cum soon..." Kenshin thought._

"_Hmm...this liquid coming out of Kenshin...it tastes like that secretion he sprayed on my stomach...it tastes so good..." Rias thought, focusing on his urethra._

"I...I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me." Koneko said.

"No no, if you want to, it's fine." Kenshin said. "You're just curious...Mm...nn...before you ask I'm fine."

"OK." Koneko said, she timidly reached for Kenshin's ears and started to gently rub them.

"Aaaahhh..." Kenshin let out a blissful sigh. "Oooohhh..."

"A-Are you alright?" Koneko asked.

"I'm fine I tell you...it just feels really good..." Kenshin said.

"OK...should I...?" Koneko asked. She stopped talking as Kenshin closed his eyes and started emitting a soft purrlike sound. She pulled her hand away. "I found out what I wanted to find out...thank you Senpai." She said.

"No problem, just keep it to yourself eh?" Kenshin said. "Cause you know, what works on me in that regard, will work on you."

Koneko's face went red. "I-I understand. See you later Senpai."

"Yup." Kenshin said raising back up after she left the room. He looked down. "Aaahh...nnn..Rias get ready, I'm getting..." He stopped talking as he noticed the look on his fiancee's face. Her eyes had lost focus, her face was dyed with a deep red. She let out quiet moans as she serviced his manhood. He leaned over and saw that her lingerie had been pulled to one side and she was openly sliding her index finger in and out of herself as her middle finger flicked back and forth against her clitoris. _"...Well, she now knows how to masturbate..." He thought. _

"Whatcha lookin' at Kenshin-kun?"

"? !" Kenshin went stiff as a board as he saw Akeno standing in front of the desk with a smile.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled. "You seem a little...frazzled."

"A-Akeno, wh-when did you get in here?" Kenshin asked.

"Just now." Akeno said leaning over the desk, propping her breasts up on her arm. She brushed Kenshin's cheek and pulled him over, giving his other cheek a lick. Giggling as Kenshin shivered she licked her lips. "How is she?" Akeno whispered.

"H-How is who?" Kenshin asked.

"Ufufufu, don't try to pull a fast one on me Kenshin-kun, I know right where Rias is." Akeno said.

"! !" Kenshin froze before falling forward, his face landing in Akeno's chest. "Oh fuck...she's so good...nnn..." He whispered. "Everyone else other than my mother and Azazel came in here, and I think only Yukari noticed anything."

"Well, just as Yukari-Chan is close to you, I'm close to Rias." Akeno replied. "Not to the same extent, but you get the point." She giggled. "I'd like to be in her position, but...she's already started so I won't interrupt."

"So you're not going to try to blackmail me or anything?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh Kenshin-kun, it's like you have no faith in me at all." Akeno said with a mock wounded tone. "I really care about you and Rias, I won't stoop so low as to hold something against you."

"Well, how about I owe you one anyway...I'm feeling generous." Kenshin said waving his hand, which immediately came to rest on Akeno's left breast. He unconsciously gave it a squeeze.

"Aaahnn..." Akeno moaned with a smile on her face. "Well, I'll take it...feel free to cash in at anytime...and I do mean at anytime.." She said licking her lips as she pulled Kenshin's head up and planted a kiss at the corner of his lips. She gently pushed Kenshin back into the chair and left the room.

Kenshin couldn't help watching the sway of Akeno's body as she left. "Oh man...fuck...here it comes." He said after Akeno had left. "Ggghh...!" He bit back a loud moan as he felt his seed surging upward. Rias' eyes regained focus as she felt something hot shoot into her mouth.

"Hmm? ! Mmmm! Mmmmmmm! !" Rias moaned as her own body began to writhe in climax.

(gulp) (gulp)

"Fuuuaahhh..." Rias breathed after the climax had subsided. "G..Give me...some warning next time..." She panted.

"Like...you would've heard me...with how you were going to town on yourself." Kenshin panted.

"You're...probably...right..." Rias said. "Why did you take so long?"

"Maybe I couldn't relax because everyone kept coming in and out of here..." Kenshin said. "That said...uh...how did you like it..."

"Well, like I said, any time we can feel good together, is a great time for me." Rias said licking her lips. "That said...we still have plenty of time..." She rose up, sitting against her desk before grabbing Kenshin's shirt and pulling him up out of her chair. She looked upon him with a smouldering gaze as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Come on...no one says when we have to consummate." Rias said with a lick of her lips as she grabbed Kenshin's dick and guided it.

"Ahaaaaa..." Kenshin shuddered as she did so. "Whenever you're ready, so am I..." He said. "...but right now...I want you so fuckin' badly..."

"Ufufufu..." Rias giggled. "Then have me..."

Kenshin grabbed her thighs and was about to begin when he happened to glance up. He froze. _"...Oh damn." He thought._

"Kenshin, come on, what's the ma-" Rias followed his gaze to find Hikari standing in the doorway.

"I...I-I thought Kiba wanted to talk to you." Kenshin stammered.

"He did...wanted to know if my shield could absorb his Sword Birth, it can't..." Hikari said.

"U-Uhm..." Rias stuttered.

Hikari sighed. "Well...you aren't any older than I was on my first time." She said. "Some of us just can't wait for the honeymoon."

"Ah...hahahaha...?" Kenshin laughed unsurely.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hikari said. "Carry on."

The door shut and the two were alone. "Uuuhhh..." Kenshin and Rias said.

"Let's try again some other time." Rias suggested.

"Agreed." Kenshin sighed.

"Frustrated?" Rias asked.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said as he tucked his flaccid penis away and zipped up. He reached over, pulled Rias' bra down over her chest. He pulled a thing of deodorant out of his pocket.

"I am too." Rias sighed. "We should really look into either completely locking up our room one night, or going to a love hotel."

"Right?" Kenshin said. "You should probably change your underwear."

"I am, I keep spares here just in case I get stripped...and that seems to happen a lot more often these days." Rias said walking into her changing room.

"Because of Issei?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Rias said. She walked back out a few moments later. "Let's go."

"Right." Kenshin said locking arms with her and walking out the door.

(break)

_Later_

_Underworld. _

Rias, Kenshin and their peerages all appeared in the underworld. Issei looked around. "Man, I didn't think I'd be coming back here so soon after I left."

"Might as well get used to it, when you ascend the ranks you'll be expected to come to and from here more often than you think." Rias said.

"True." Issei shrugged.

"Ah, we're glad you have arrived Rias Gremory-Sama, Kenshin Kuroshi-Sama and Servants-Sama. Please come this way. " A well dressed man said. Everyone assumed he was the producer as they were led to an elevator which went all the way to the top floor. When they got there Issei looked around.

"Hey there's a poster of Chief over there." Issei pointed out. "A crimson haired beauty with the grace and appearance of an idol." He gushed.

"Hm?" Kenshin looked over at it. "Well, I have to say Rias, that poster does do you justice."

"What about yours Onii-Chan, it's right next to it." Miyuki said.

"Hm?" Rias looked at it. It was a poster of Kenshin with his shirt taken down, naginata and Kuroi Jigoku in hand. "Hm, I wonder how they got the illustrations for your cards?" Rias asked, seeing the pictures of Salamander, Sylph, Gnome and Undine on the four corners of Kenshin's poster.

"I got a request for pictures of my cards, so I sent in pictures of my cards." Kenshin shrugged. "We got company."

Everyone tensed up except for Kenshin and Rias. "Relax everyone." Rias said. "Sairaorg. I wasn't aware you were being interviewed as well."

Indeed, Sairaorg and his peerage were walking up to him. "Yeah, just in a different studio than you two. I saw your matches."

"Hm?" Rias said with an arched brow.

"No matter how strong you are, you are still susceptible to being trapped. They will aim for the slightest opening with their full power." Sairaorg said.

"Well thanks Sairaorg, for that rebriefing on Battle 101." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Just the same holding back is deadly, take your opponents seriously from now on, Dragon of the Elements." Sairaorg said mirroring Kenshin's pose.

"Heh, practice what you preach Bael." Kenshin said. "There's no way what you showed in your match was Zephyrdol was your max power."

"And there was no way what you showed in your fight with the Red Dragon Emperor in your Rating Game against Rias was your max power." Sairaorg said. "If you wanted to, you could have won that game."

"Well, you'll find out how strong I am soon enough won't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahaha, indeed." Sairaorg said extending his hand. "I look forward to fighting you after your Rating Game against Sona Sitiri."

"Heh, likewise." Kenshin said gripping Sairaorg's hand and shaking it.

"On another note..." Sairaorg turned to Issei. "When it comes time for Rias' Rating Game against me, I look forward to fighting you with pure power alone."

Sairaorg left after patting Issei on the shoulder. Kenshin jabbed him in the arm with his elbow. "You know Issei, when I achieve the Balance Breaker, I'm going to want a rematch, and because I know you're probably stewing over knowing I was dialing back against you, when that day comes, I won't hold back at all." Issei went pale in response. Kenshin snickered. "But that probably won't be for awhile." Kenshin said patting him on the back.

"_Oh damn...Oh damn! Not only Kenshin, but that beast Sairaorg want to fight me seriously!" Issei thought. _

The two peerages were led to studio one where they were seated and the announcer introduced herself.

Rias smiled in response. "Sorry about this, but for the interview..."

"Can I ask something before we get started?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure. What is it?" The announcer said with a smile.

"Why didn't my peerage and I get our own studio? I kinda feel like I'm intruding on Rias' interview." Kenshin said.

"Well, there's only four of you right now. We felt it was more prudent to do it this way." She replied. "Just saving space and manpower."

"Ah, alright then." Kenshin shrugged. He glanced back and saw Issei with a nervous expression on his face. Gasper was behind him, whispering that he wanted to go home. He walked over and pet Gasper's head. "Calm down, nothing's gonna happen to you, OK?"

"B-But I'm s-scaaarreeddd." Gasper said.

"All they want to do is ask questions, nothing else." He chuckled and tapped the back of his left hand against Gasper's cheek. "Maybe some girls will ask how you look cuter than them."

"Ah...hahahahaha..." Gasper laughed nervously.

Kenshin snickered and pulled out a lollipop and pulled the wrapper off of it. "Here. Maybe having something sweet will take your mind off it."

"Thank you." Gasper smiled gratefully and accepted it.

Kenshin got back up and walked back to Rias. The announcer had already told Akeno and Kiba that they will probably see more questions. "Also, Kenshin-San, which one of your pieces is your rook."

"Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"Over here." Miyuki said walking in front, having been chatting with Xenovia and Asia.

"Right, as you were the one Kenshin claims to have come up with the strategy. You will probably be asked about your process." The announcer said. "And where is Yukari Tsuki."

"Over here." Yukari waved.

"You've gained a sizable following as well. Not as big as Akeno-San, but it's there, expect some questions from fans." The announcer said.

"Haaah, gotcha." Yukari sighed.

"Lastly, which one is Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor." The announcer asked.

"Over here." Issei said waving his hand.

"Ummm..." She said with an unsure tone.

"I'm not in my armor." Issei clarified with a slump of his shoulders.

"Oh! R-Right." She said. "A-Anyway, you will have an interview in a different studio."

"?" Issei and Kenshin looked over at her curiously. "Why's that?" Kenshin asked.

"Well Issei-San is famous around here for being the Chichiryuutei." The announcer said with a smile.

"...What?" Issei said. "Chichiryuutei? !"

"Pff..." Kenshin covered his mouth.

"Well yes, during the match against the Sitiri you screamed out Oppai, the children saw that during snack time in the Underworld. There was also the moment when you stripped Kuroshi Kenshin's knight bare."

"PEOPLE SAW THAT? !" Yukari shouts. "I'LL KILL YOU! !"

Hikari and Miyuki moved to restrain the furious elementalist as she tried to grab Issei and throttle him. Kenshin sweatdropped. "Uhm...just how many people?"

"Oh, it wasn't on broadcast to the children, but the adults saw it." The announcer replied.

"NO WONDER I WAS GETTING WEIRD LOOKS ON THE WAY TO THE ELEVATOR! SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN PERVERT! !" Yukari seethed momentarily forgetting that when it was time to sleep, Issei went back into Kenshin's body.

"Anyway, you're know as the Oppai Dragon to the children." The announcer said.

"Pfffttt..." Kenshin hunched over, keeping his mouth covered.

"_**U-Uooooonnnnn! !" The sound of Ddraig crying resounded in both Issei's and Kenshin's heads. **_

"I can't take it anymore!" Kenshin said running out of the studio.

Everyone was confused until they heard Kenshin laughing. "No! This is not happening right now, NO!" Hahahahahahaha! ! This is the best thing EVER! !"

"_**I was once feared as a Heavenly Dragon, the Sekiryuutei! Now I've been reduced to this? ! And worse the Dragon of the Elements laughs at my misery!" Ddraig wailed. **_

Soon Kenshin came back into the studio wiping his eyes. "Oooohhh...Oooohhh fuck..." He panted and turned to the announcer. "Babe, I have not laughed that hard in a long time. I could kiss you right now."

"Uhm...well...I'm glad you find it in such good humor, you won't be interviewed, but you are also in the show as one of the Oppai Dragon's allies." She said.

Kenshin stared at her. "...What?"

"Yes, everyone we talked to about you for ideas for a name said you have a lust problem, so you're the Lascivious Dragon Emperor, or the Lust Dragon." The announcer said.

"..." Kenshin just stared at her.

"_**Hahahahahaha! Share my humiliation Dragon of the Elements!" Ddraig laughed. **_

"_Yes, but the only difference is, I'm not going to cry impetuantly about it." Kenshin thought. _

"_**...Fuck you!" Ddraig cursed. **_

"_Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered. "I can't wait to tell Ragnarok about this. _

"_**Kenshin NO!" Ddraig pleaded. **_

"_Kenshin YES!" The Four Spirits said. _

"_You've been outvoted." Kenshin thought. _

"_**NO FAIR!" Ddraig whined. **_

"Your peerage will also be in the show, but they won't appear as often. Their names are as follows. Your knight is the Tsundere Dragoness." Cue more muttering from Yukari. "Your Rook is the Pettanko Sage." Whining from Miyuki. "And your bishop is the Mother Tigress, we'll probably add a title to that some time down the road." The announcer said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and nodded. From there the interview began. They asked Rias questions like how she thought she fared in her matches against Kenshin and Sona, what she would do from now, was there any youth devil she has her eye on, or that she had been paying special attention to, she answered each of them honestly and normally.

Then the questions moved to Kenshin himself and were basically the same ones. "How do I think I fared against Rias? Eh, we did alright. Most of the fault in our losing lies on my shoulders."

"I see, taking responsibility for your loss is an honorable thing for you to do." The announcer said. "What will you do now?"

"We'll keep training, all of us still has improvements that need to be made and against our next two opponents, they will need to be made soon." Kenshin said. "Other than that, well I'm not sure."

"Is there any of the youth devils you've been keeping an eye on, also from what we hear, you have made a wager against the Astaroth Clan's heir, who is slated to go against Rias Gremory. Your sword against your weight in gold says she's better than him." The announcer said.

Kenshin chuckled at this. "Yes, it's nothing personal, I just felt like making a wager against one of the clans that one of the Satans came from. It's not well known, but the Kuroshi Clan has no funding, so my blade was the only thing I could bet. I can't latch on to her clan like a leech forever." He said pointing at Rias. "So this is what you think it is, a money making ploy by me, and the Astaroth Clan accepted, the bet is on."

"And the youth devil you've been observing?" The announcer asked.

"Well I think everyone's been observing this one, either in reverence of his strength and skill, or trying to think of ways to beat him, Sairaorg Bael. But I've got news for everyone, the one that's gonna beat him first is sitting right here." Kenshin said gesturing his thumb at himself.

"Oh my, a bold declaration from the Dragon of the Elements." The announcer said.

"Well you have to be confident. What people don't know about Zephyrdol, who he fought first is that he had gotten into a scuffle with the Agares princess, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg broke it up by knocking Zephyrdol out cold with one punch when he decided to try to fight Sairaorg. If getting knocked out like that doesn't put some unsureness or some kind of nervousness in you, I don't know what will. However no such thing exists with me, I'll be going at Sairaorg with everything when the time comes, it's up to him to prove me wrong." Kenshin said. "Hell, who knows, Rias might get him first and she might win, making my claim utterly invalid."

"Thank you for your time Kuroshi-San." The announcer said.

"Anytime." Kenshin said said with a grin.

The questions then moved to Akeno, then to Kiba, then to Miyuki and Yukari then to Issei. Who later left to do his other interview. "Hey Issei, what were you being asked while you were doing your other interview?" Rias asked.

"I can't say, it's a secret." Issei said. "They asked me to keep it on the down low."

"Bullshit." Kenshin said. "I'm apparently your ally in this show, the only time I'll ever play second banana to you without complaint, so I wanna know what's up."

"Take it up with the execs then." Issei said with a shrug. "I'm serious, I can't say anything."

"Whatever." Kenshin shrugged.

Everyone got up to go home when the door opened. "Oh?" Kenshin said. "Heya Ravel." He waved at the female phoenix who was dressed as she was usually, only with her hair in a bun.

"Oh, Kenshin-Sama, you're here." Ravel said. Their eyes met for a moment before she glanced away, with a blush and an unpleasant expression. She shook it off. "Here." She said handing him a basket. "It's for you and the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Eh?" Issei said.

Kenshin looked at it. "I thought we weren't having cake until I came over for tea, then I could go kick your brother's door down and tell him to quit moping."

"Well, you've no doubt been very busy with training, so I didn't feel like pestering you." Ravel said. "My second eldest brother has a T.V show here and seeing as I had it made already I figured I'd bring it to you."

"You made this?" Kenshin asked with a surprised expression.

"Y-Yes!" Ravel said glancing away with a blush. She started to walk away when Kenshin called out. She stopped and turned to him.

Kenshin took out a butter knife and sliced off two pieces and set them on two plates, handing one to Issei. "Seeing as you made it, we might as well tell you what we think." Kenshin said. Kenshin and Issei both took a bite. "Mm...mm...oh wow, this is fantastic." Kenshin said.

"I agree, this tastes great." Issei said with a chuckle, covering his mouth.

Ravel's face burned brightly with a blush as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "I-I see, Kenshin-Sama, Sekiryuutei, I'll be cheering for you in your next matches!" She said before taking off.

(break)

_Three days later. _

It was night time, and the entire Occult Research Club was gathered in the club room. "It's time, we should get moving toward the playing area." Rias said as her peerage gathered into the teleportation circle in the middle of the room.

"We'll be watching." Kenshin waved.

"Good luck." Miyuki said.

"It's be nice to see the pervert strip someone else for once." Yukari muttered.

"Are you still made about that?" Kenshin asked and got no answered.

"Make it three wins now everyone." Hikari said waving them off with a smile.

Rias and her peerage disappeared. Kenshin turned to Azazel. "Now, what did you mean you and Sirzechs have been suspecting Diodora?"

"It means what I said it means, activity within the Khaos Brigade has started to ramp up the closer we've been getting to this day." Azazel said.

"Oh? Did Vali report this to you?" Kenshin asked. Azazel went to say something when Kenshin waved him off. "For the most part I believe you about you not being connected to him at this moment, but if you've got a mole, he's the only person that comes to mind."

"OK. Now there is someone who will be crashing the event that Sirzechs says you four know." Azazel said tossing a folder to Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin nodded and passed it to Yukari.

"Him?" Yukari asked before passing it to Miyuki.

"...Oh...that guy." Miyuki muttered before handing it to Hikari.

"...I see...he can't be traveling alone, it was never his M.O." Hikari said.

"So are you in?" Azazel said.

"Yes. But on one condition. You leave him and his accomplices to us, the rest are yours to handle." Kenshin said. "He was sent by the same person who sent Tsukuyomi after me."

Azazel nodded. "Well we better get a move on. Step into my circle, I'll teleport us there."

Kenshin and his family nod and step into the circle. They appeared at the Rating Game battle ground. "!" Kenshin cursed. "Shit! Looks like they've already started!"

"Then let's go." Azazel said uncasing his wings and taking flight. Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari behind him. Kenshin saw a spear of earth shooting right at Rias' back and shot down, his naginata spinning and grinding it down to nothing.

"Kenshin? !" Issei said. "Thank goodness you're here, that fucker Diodora came in and kidnapped Asia, we have to..."

"No, my family and I will remain behind and deal with the Khaos Brigade, with help from Azazel and whomever else appears to help us. It's up to you to rescue Asia." Kenshin said.

"What was that you just grind down?" Xenovia asked.

"A spear of earth, it has a magic canceling effect laid on it, so it's virtually insensible through normal means." Yukari said.

"My my, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon here, Kenshin-kun."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Come on out, You can't hide from me."

"Indeed we can't." The same voice said as four figures appeared from out of nowhere, wearing the same blue, buttonless suits and white hair. All with differing hair styles and one was female.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're going to be alright here, the four of you? " Rias asked. "The magic I'm sensing from those four...it's..."

"I know Rias, but trust me. We've fought these four before." Kenshin said.

"Go on and save Asia. We'll handle things here." Miyuki said.

"We'll be fine, just go." Hikari said.

"But-"

"We said go, Rias. It's your bishop he's taken, this game is canceled so Issei." Yukari said as Kenshin turned to him.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"Beat the living shit out of him, if you kill him so be it." Kenshin said. "He took your girlfriend, that's more than enough reason."

"...Can do." Issei said. "He's right everyone, if anyone can handle those four it's Kenshin and his family. We gotta get moving."

"Right, good luck Kenshin." Rias said taking off toward Diodora's territory.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. "So tell me...how did Hottan find out where I was to begin with...tell me or I'll capture you and have you interrogated, All four of you, Tertium, Quartum, Quintum, Sextum."

"...The Averruncus of Earth is in attendance." Tertium said with an impassive gaze.

"...The Averruncus of Fire is in attendance." Quartum said with a wide smirk.

"...The Averruncus of Wind is in attendance." Quintum said, mirroring Tertium's impassiveness.

"...The Averruncus of Water is in attendance." Sextum said as the air grew colder around her.

"Hmph...fine, if that's the way you want to play." Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku.

"We're game." The Kuroshi Tsuki family said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: The Averruncus are from Negima. Just thought I'd say that now in case anyone was wondering.

Kenshin: Aaah, Tertium. My old...huh...I guess I don't know what to call you. Hottan's my nemesis. He fucks with me and I give him my complete, unyielding hatred...what's that make you?

Issei: Frenemy?

Kenshin: Eh, it works.

Draconis: By the way, if Ophis seemed out of character to anyone, that was just me taking liberties with her.

Vali: Kind of like you did with me, making me get angry and frustrated when usually I'm calm, cool and collected?

Draconis: Yeah, anyway Kenshin and his peerage take on the Averruncus and Rias, Issei and the others take on Diodora. See you then.

By the way I'll go ahead and update the harem lists.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka and Seekvaira

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari.

Still undecided: Koneko(leaning toward Kenshin), Ravel, Sheena(leaning toward Issei, especially if I decide to pair Koneko with Kenshin. Will still care greatly for Kenshin.), Sona, Rossweisse(formally introduced last chapter.) and Miyuki.

Edit: I am starting another poll this time on my account. It will last for five chapters. The question is, who should Koneko be paired with, Kenshin or Issei, who ever has the most votes by chapter 26's posting will be who she is paired with. I encourage everyone to vote. Got it?

Draconis678 out


	21. Total Chaos

Draconis: Alright, time to get this show on the road.

Kenshin: Just gonna go ahead and finish the arc then?

Draconis: Might as well.

Issei: Alright, I'm coming for your ass Diodora!

Draconis: The poll from last chapter is still ongoing it's on my profile so go vote there, please go and vote so I can settle this matter. It will remain open until Chapter 26's posting

Issei: Why even have a poll?

Draconis: Because it's fair to let my readers speak out. If it ends up killing the build I have going between Kenshin and Koneko, so be it. So go vote, please everyone. Vote Issei if you're a Issei/Koneko shipper, nothing wrong with that or vote for Kenshin because you think it fits well with the story's flow.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 21

Total Chaos.

Draconis: Because there's not much left of it after this after a particular scene. We're finishing Volume Six here. Begin!

(Start)

_From where we left off. _

Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari stood at the ready. Staring down Tertium, Sextum, Quartum and Quintum. "So?" Kenshin said.

"I have no intention of telling you anything Kenshin-kun." Tertium said.

"I thought that's what you'd say." Kenshin said. "Miyuki, Yukari."

"Right." Yukari said as Kenshin threw her two of his cards and Miyuki, one.

"Why do I get one?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm going to need Gnome here." Kenshin said. "I gave you Undine and Yukari, Salamander and Sylph.

"Alright."

"You really think this will be a fair fight?" Sextum asked.

"Attack." Quintum said.

"? !" Kenshin and his family looked around as the rouge devils that were attacking turned to focus on them.

"Kyyaaa? !"

"What? !" Kenshin said turning to the source of the voice, which was Miyuki, who had her skirt lifted up in the back.

"My oh my, you certainly have a nice size and shape back here girlie."

Kenshin and Hikari scowled. "Do you mind Odin? !"

Indeed, the Norse Allfather was the one perving on Miyuki. "This is the Norse Allfather, seriously?" Yukari said with disinterest in her voice.

"Hey tsundere girlie, that's not very nice." Odin said.

"S-Stop it!" Miyuki said swatting his hand away with a deep blush.

"What are you doin' here? Couldn't you send a Valkyrie or a lesser Norse god to handle this?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh, there's a certain amount of satisfaction I get out of doing this myself." Odin said.

"Our target is the Norse Allfather, everyone prepare to strike! Exterminate him and the Dragon of the Elements!"

"Shit." Kenshin said with a scowl as they fired off blocks of energy at them all.

"Hohohoho." The attacks were reflected as Odin stroked his long beard. "Keep tryin' brats." He said. "You four leave the ones above to me."

"Oi, are you sure you can handle these numbers?" Yukari asked.

"Hahahaha, for infants like you to be worried about me..." Odin laughed as he extended his left hand. A large electric spear appeared in his hand. _"Gungnir!" _

"Hrn! _Todoroki Wataru Ikazuchi no Shinsou!_" Quintum stabbed his own large lightning spear at Odin who easily intercepted it. "What?"

"Hahahahaha, boy...you have absolutely no idea how to truly wield Gungnir." Odin said, smirking at him. "It belongs to me and me alone. I don't care what you want to call it."

Quintum jumped out of the way as Odin destroyed his spear. Odin took to the sky. "Come you terrorist devils! This old timer is stronger than you think!"

Kenshin heard a ringing in his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Hm?"

"Kenshin, you made contact I see. Rias and her group's listening as well so clean out your ears." Azazel said.

Kenshin nodded and kept his eye on Tertium and his family, daring them to make a move. "What's up?"

"The game is indeed canceled, the VIP area and the battlefield itself are under attack by the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said.

"The Old Satan Faction?" Yukari asked.

"Namely the descendants of the deceased former Satans. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzelbub and Asmodeus." Kenshin said. "They're all families of devils and their supporters who revile the current system."

"So basically they're mad because they're not tippy top dog anymore." Miyuki said.

"Hahaha, right." Azazel said. "They killed the heir of the Glaysa Labolas house. The masterminds are the descendants of the former Beelzelbub and former Asmodeus. They've been meaning to kill off the relatives of the current Satans."

"Souka." Kenshin said. "When you find them let me know, but we're gonna be busy."

"Kenshin?" Rias said over the communication line.

"If those fuckers want to target my fiancee and her family, then I'll take their lives in bloody turn." Kenshin said with a glare.

"Will do, but handle the targets in front of you first and Rias watch out. We have reason to believe that Diodora received a power up from the Khaos Brigade's leader, Ophis." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"So...I have more reason not to trust her, but...at the same time...could I ever really fully trust Sirzechs either?" _He thought as he pocketed the communicator while Azazel told Rias and everyone else that the three factions, the Greek, Norse and Hindu gods were going to handle the bulk of the Khaos Brigade's forces.

"Are you finally ready to fight, Kenshin-kun?" Tertium asked.

"I've been ready." Kenshin said.

"Good, then...let's begin." Tertium said appearing behind Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin turned and caught his fist.

"Hmhm, your reaction is as sharp as ever." Tertium said. "Your training with the water spirit must be paying off."

"Tertium, your Shundou's gotten awfully slow." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Hikari raised her shield, blocking a barrage of lightning shots. She lowered her shield. "So you're going to fight me?"

"If I remember correctly, you couldn't beat me last time." Quintum said. "And that was with the Shinigami Abilities."

"Well, if you think me to be so frail, then come on then, let's see what you can do." Hikari said readying her staff.

Quartum stepped toward Miyuki. "I'm gonna pay you back for what you did."

Miyuki narrowed her eyes, holding her staff at the ready. "Better watch yourself Quartum, If you're not careful, I'll split you in half again."

"Your brother promised to free us, he failed to hold up his end of the bargain." Sextum said.

"It wasn't his fault that he got taken away from Mundus Magicus, if you can't see that, that's your problem." Yukari said.

"I wonder how he would like to see you skewered by ice spears?" Sextum said with a glare.

"Hmph, get over here and make it happen then." Yukari said as flames sprayed out from Ryuuga.

Meanwhile Rias, Issei, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were running through the halls of the shrine. "Do you think what Azazel-Sensei said was true?" Kiba asked.

"About the Old Satan faction? Oh there is no doubt." Rias said.

"He seemed angry for letting us do this." Issei said. "But he's letting Kenshin fight these assholes."

"Kenshin-kun's targets are specific, so there's not really a whole lot that can be done there." Akeno said.

"Well, we can't just turn tail and run, that coward kidnapped one of our own!" Xenovia shouts.

"Right! We gotta get Asia back no matter what!" Issei said.

"Koneko, have you found them yet?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Koneko pointed toward the end of the shrine. "At the end of this shrine."

"Alright! Here we come Asia!" Issei shouts.

They arrive at the end of the shrine to find nothing. "Where is he?"

"Hahahaha." Diodora's voice rang out along the corridor. "Keep searching Sekiryuutei...you won't find me, I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for you all."

"Bastard! Come on out and face me like a man!" Issei yelled.

"Haha, I see that brutish murderer's attitude has rubbed off on you." Diodora said. "In the mean time, let's play a game. A replacement Rating Game for the one that's been canceled."

"Fine, I'll sear my group's power into your brain Diodora." Rias said crossing her arms.

"Alright then. As you see before you, there are two corridors, both lead you to me." Diodora said. "One has my eight pawns and two rooks, all pawns have been promoted to Queen."

"Very well. Issei, Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper will go down that route, while Akeno, Yuuto and myself will take the other route." Rias said. "Come here you four." Issei, Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper approached Rias who began whispering. "Alright, Xenovia. The two rooks are yours to handle. There are no restrictions here, fight with full force."

"Got it, I'm going to enjoy this." Xenovia said with a small smirk.

"Good, now as for the Pawns, Koneko should be the attacker, using her senjutsu to send her ki into them and take them out. Issei and Gasper will be the support, but you both are key in this fight. Issei, have Gasper drink some of your blood."

"Got it." Issei said.

"Heee...Got it..." Gasper said.

"Roger, Chief." Koneko said.

Issei was about to proceed down the corridor when Rias called him back to her. "Eh? What is it Chief?"

"Issei, seeing as this is not a Rating Game, and we're fighting for our lives here, you have no restrictions either. I trust you know what that means." Rias said, glancing away from him.

"Eh..." Issei's eyes went wide. "Haha! Got it Chief!" He ran down the corridor with Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper.

"Hah, come on let's get a move on." Rias said.

(break)

_Back on the battlefield. _

"_Freeze Lancer!" _Sextum shouts, firing off multiple spears of ice at Yukari.

"_Hellfire Spiral!"_ Yukari shouts spraying flames out from Ryuuga before slashing Kazeken out in front of her, shooting out a gale that caused the flames to spiral in front of her, melting the ice. "You're going to have to do better than that Sextum!"

"Oh trust me, I shall." Sextum said as she snapped her fingers.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as she had to rip her arm free of a cube of water. "You only get me with that one time Sextum."

"Oh do I?" Sextum said as she encased Yukari's other arm in water.

"Gh!" Yukari grunted. "...Heh...yes, you do."

"!" Sextum's eyes went wide as Yukari disappeared from sight. She turned only to be kicked in the face. She caught herself and swung her arm at Yukari's head

"Haha, illusion magic bitch." Yukari said. "You can never really know if you have me, unless you make direct contact with me and with the knight's speed and the powers of Sylph, I won't let that happen."

"Tch! We shall see about that." Sextum muttered.

"_...Still, without Gnome my defense is pretty low...if she gets off a few good licks on me I could be finished." Yukari thought. _

Meanwhile, Miyuki went blow for blow with Quartum. "Heh, you're still as physically strong as ever Tsuki Miyuki, I'm gonna enjoy splitting you in two!" He shouts, punching at Miyuki's head.

"Gh!" The blow connected and Miyuki pushed back against it and drove her knee into his stomach.

"Heheh...you're as weak as those schoolgirls that dared to go against us." Quartum said with a smirk.

"Gghh! You shut your damn mouth!" Miyuki said decking Quartum in the face.

"Aw what's the matter? Upset that your old friends are gone?" Quartum said.

Miyuki dodged another punch at her face and jumped back. "You bastard...they were just trying to save their friend and go home!"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Lord Hottan wanted them gone, so they're gone. Just as you will be." Quartum said extending his hand as multiple spheres of fire flared up around him. _"Apes Igniferae." _The spheres congealed into the shapes of hornets and pursued Miyuki.

"Damn!" Miyuki took off, evading the insects. She sensed two closing in and immediately stopped, letting them crash into each other. She took off again as the rest pursued her. She turned and waved her staff creating a wall of water in front of her, extinguishing half of them, only four remained out of the pack. _"Aaagh! I really wish Onii-Chan lent me the Sylph card right about now!" She thought._

On the other end of the battlefield Hikari blocked spears of lightning with her shield before jabbing her staff into Quintum's stomach. "Is that all you got? You may speed up by coating yourself with lightning, but you lose the strength in your attacks." Hikari said kicking him in the chin.

"Grh!" Quintum grunted and punched at her chest, Hikari raised her shield to defend. He let loose with a furious barrage of punches and kicks. "Like always, you cower behind that shield of yours."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the noise you're making trying to get past my shield!" Hikari shouts, bashing Quintum in the chest with the shield before smacking him across the face with her staff. "It's not my fault your strikes are too weak."

"Krh." Quintum clenched his fists and relaxed. "You can follow my speed can you?"

"You're not that fast." Hikari said with a coy smile, tossing her shield in the air. "Negi was faster."

"Nnh!" Quintum's eyes went wide for a moment before she sighed and smirked. "I see, well then...let's see how long your defense can last."

"Bring it on then." Hikari said.

Finally, Kenshin and Tertium stared each other down. "You haven't attacked yet, why?" Tertium asked.

"You rebelled against Hottan, Yukari told me you did." Kenshin said.

"What of it?" Tertium asked crossing his arms. "You vanished, you promised you would help free us."

"...I know, and I apologize, but I didn't know this was going to happen anymore than you did." Kenshin said.

"I know." Tertium said. "But, this is the choice I am forced to make."

"What happened to your partners?" Kenshin asked.

"All dead." Tertium said. "Killed by Hottan as punishment for rebelling."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Come at me with everything, I'll accept all of your hatred."

"..." Tertium extended his hand toward Kenshin. _"Spear of Stone!" _

"!" Kenshin cut the spear in half and leaped over Tertium. _"Demon Skull Beheading!"_

Tertium looked up at him as Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku clashed against a barrier. "That won't work."

"Heh, fucking mandala barriers." Kenshin cocked his fist back and punched Tertium's barrier, breaking the barrier. Tertium jumped back, his fingertip glew as he pointed at Kenshin. "!"

"_Evil Eye of Petrification!" Tertium said firing off a beam at Kenshin who leaped out of the way. Tertium leaped at him. "Hakkeshou!" He shouts sending Kenshin into a pillar of earth. _

"!" Yukari saw this happen. "Kenshin!"

"Pay attention." Sextum said shooting a sphere of water under her arm. She snapped her finger and it flash froze and exploded hitting Yukari with ice needles.

"Gh!" Yukari scowled. "You bitch..." She snarled.

"Call me what you will, I'll be sure to etch it on your headstone." Sextum said. "Now you're mine!" She said charging at Yukari as two cubes of water restrained her limbs.

Tertium walked up to Kenshin. "My partners were not the only casualties. Just the only ones that Hottan killed."

"Who else..." Kenshin strained out.

"My brothers Quartum and Quintum were also killed. What you see fighting Miyuki-kun and Hikari-kun are fakes constructed by Hottan with some of their memories. They don't even half of their power."

"Kuh...so that's why Quintum isn't moving as fast as he did before." Kenshin said.

"Yes...now you're...!" Tertium's eyes went wide as he disappeared.

"!" Sextum dodged out of the way as a spire of earth shot toward her, while Quintum and Quartum were both stabbed with them.

"!" Tertium turned to find Kenshin and Yukari behind him.

"Haha, thanks Yukari." Kenshin said. "Played your part to perfection."

"It's what I do." Yukari said.

"Thanks Onii-Chan!" Miyuki said as the flaming insects died off.

"Gh..." Hikari rose from the kneel she was taking as Quintum had been circling around her firing blasts of lightning at her. "Damn that hurt."

"Mom, Miyuki. The Quintum and Quartum you are fighting are fakes." Kenshin said. "I doubt they are as tough as the originals to boot. Formulate a strategy and take them out."

"Right!" Miyuki said.

"Well, that would explain your lack of speed then." Hikari said

Tertium narrowed his eyes in disdain. _"He lured me in, Kenshin-kun, you're still as cunning as ever." Tertium thought._

(break)

_Back with Rias' Group._

Issei, Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper ran into a room with ten people inside of it. "So you ladies must be our opponents." Issei said.

Xenovia stepped forward and took a two sword stance with Durandal and Ascalon which Issei had loaned her. "I am going to take Asia back, get out of my way or be cut down!" The two rooks began to sprint at Xenovia. "I never had anyone I thought I could call a friend, thinking I could live without such things...living only with the love of God. Then those who treated me nicely came in to the picture, especially Asia, who always smiled at me and called me a friend."

"_Yeah, you're our friend, Xenovia. Mine, Asia's, Chief's, Kenshin's, everyone's." Issei thought. _

"I will save Asia, I will!" Xenovia shouts as a destructive force erupted from Durandal. "So please! Respond to me, so that I can do so! If Asia disappears...if she...no! I won't allow it! So please give me your power, Durandaaaaaaaalllll! !" She yelled out.

The area around Xenovia starts to crack just from the sheer strength of Durandal's aura, this caused the two rooks to stop moving.

"? !" The Kuroshi and Averruncus stop their fighting and look out toward the shrine.

"What in the hell is that?" Tertium said.

"That feels like...Durandal." Kenshin said. "Heh, way to go Xenovia." He smirked. "Way to go."

"I realized that it will take me quite a long time to gain the quiet aura that Kiba had when he used this blade in the Rating Game against Kaichou. So, I'll just keep going forward, and instead increase it's destructive power and sharpness instead!" She forms a cross with Durandal and Ascalon. "Come on then, let us go save my best friend!"

A hole was punched through the ceiling by the auras of both Durandal and Ascalon which had it's aura buffed by coming in contact with Durandal. She took her two blades and slashed them at the two Rooks, firing off two huge waves of holy power which merged and struck the Rooks. When the light died down, they were prone on the ground. Xenovia fell to one knee, panting heavily. Xenovia turned her head. "I'm OK, I'm just exhausted. Take care of the others."

"Alright, thanks Xenovia!" Issei said. "You heard the lady, let's get to work!"

"Yes!" Koneko and Gasper exclaim.

"Nyan!" Koneko said as her cat ears and tail appeared making Issei gush momentarily before focusing on the task at hand.

"Alright, first thing's first. _Promotion: Queen!" _Issei declared. "Now, Boosted Gear!"

"_**Boost!" **_

"_**Explosion!" **_

Koneko glanced around as the eight pawns moved into position. "Alright...gather the demonic powers into my brain...now then, let's release it again! Image Max! Spread! My Pleasant Dream Field!"

"..." Yukari stopped fighting Sextum for a moment to growl under her breath.

"Something the matter?" Sextum asked with a glare.

"Yeah, that pervert." Yukari said.

"What pervert?" Sextum asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Yukari said.

A mysterious space surrounded Issei and spread outward. "Alright, whose attacking who?" Issei said. "Tell me, Oppai-San's!"

Issei heard voices from the right. He saw three of the girls there. "First we'll get rid of the vampire."

"Let's take him down with the three of us at once."

"Vampire, defeat! Defeat!"

Issei pointed at them. "Gasper! Those three are gonna attack you, Freeze them!"

"G-Got it!" Gasper said freezing the three girls in place.

Issei turned to the left, nodding in approval. "What're you guys thinkin' about?" Issei asked.

"_No way! Those three got frozen! They're gonna find out we're aiming for the Nekomata!" _

"_This can't be the rumored power of the dragon who can read oppai, can it? Scary! Then was it useless to use that defensive spell to stop my heart from being read? Still, I have to take out that Nekomata!" _

"_The Nekomata will find out about our plan!" _

"Koneko-Chan, those three on the left are gonna attack you! Gasper freeze them!" Issei shouts.

Koneko turned to him and Gasper froze them. "Good." Koneko said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Issel laughed loudly and vulgarly. "Diodora! You miscalculated here! You had no idea how elegant my moves are!"

The last two pawns were backing away in fear. "...No matter how I look at it, you are clearly the villain." Koneko muttered.

"Eh, maybe so, but it's needed for us to win here." Issei said. He ran up to the six frozen pawns, touching them and snapping his fingers. _"Dress Break!" _

Their clothes ripped apart and Issei started gushing. "Wow, that prick has some good tastes!" Suddenly a coin impacted the back of his skull. "Aaah!" He looked down at it and saw it had a note attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

"_You've just been tsukkomi'd. Now fucking focus!" _

_Kenshin._

Issei sweatdropped. _"I guess he can sense my perversion at this point." Issei thought. _

Time passed and the eight pawns and two rooks laid beaten...and stripped. "Alright, we've secured a victory here." Issei said pumping his fist. "Eh?" He said looking over at the other shrine where everyone could sense that Rias, Akeno and Kiba were. "Shit! It looks like they're in trouble!"

Koneko, who just came back from tying the pawns and rooks up looked over the shrine. "..." She turned to Issei. "They're in trouble, most definitely."

"I know, I wanna help them, but it could be too late by the time we get over there!" Issei said.

"I know a way we can, but I need you to get in touch with Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko said.

"With Kenshin? But he's..." Issei said.

"I know, but it will only take a moment." Koneko said.

"A-Alright." Issei said. _"Ddraig, can you patch me through to Kenshin?" He thought. _

"_**Hang on." Ddraig said. **_

Kenshin dodged out of the way of another petrification laser when the vacant Boosted Gear formed on his left hand. "What the?"

"What is that?" Tertium said before kicking Kenshin in the stomach, sending him barreling away.

"Guh!" Kenshin caught himself and punched Tertium in the face as the white haired youth tried to do the same to him. "Back off!"

"_**You have a collect call from Perverted Toad." Ddraig said. "Do you accept the charges?" **_

"What kind of fucking charges would there be? !" Kenshin snapped as he bent over backwards, ducking a sweep kick at his head from Tertium. He rolled out of the way from a Spear of Stone spell.

"_**Look, that bastard, responsible for permanently staining my reputation wants to talk to you. Here he is." Ddraig said. **_

"Kenshin!" Issei said. "I need a favor!"

"Oh god what? I'm not feeling up the female Averruncus for you." Kenshin said prompting him to have to take to the skies to dodge multiple cubes of water trying to entrap him from Sextum. "Yukari will you get her off my ass? !"

"Sorry!" Yukari shouts. _"Katensho!" _She yells firing off an wide arc of flame at Sextum.

"Damn!" Sextum cursed and dodged out of the way.

"What? No! Look Chief, Kiba and Akeno-San are in trouble! Get in touch with them and...huh...wait...seriously Koneko-Chan you think that will work?"

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Pay attention Kenshin!" Tertium said from above him. Kenshin looked up to see five massive obsidian pillars bore down at him. _"Pillars of Hades!" _

"Shit!" Kenshin shouts flying out of the way as Issei told him what to do. "Seriously? ! I doubt that's going to work, and I'm close to being crushed over here!" Kenshin said. "Aaah, I'll give it a try!"

Tertium used psychokinesis to guide the massive pillars to chase Kenshin. "Are you kidding me? !" Kenshin said as he tried to get in touch with Akeno.

Rias, Kiba and Akeno were having a tough time of it against Diodora's Queen and two bishops who kept powering her up. "Huh?" Akeno said seeing Kenshin's communication circle come up next to her head. "Kenshin-kun? What is it?"

"Damn!" Kenshin said dodging out of the way as one of the pillars tried to ram him into another. "Hey Akeno. I heard you're having a tough time over there."

"Kenshin? Aren't you busy over there?" Rias asked as she and Akeno kept the barrier up to prevent form being skewered by fire needles.

"Extremely, but this will only take a moment." Kenshin said. "Say, Akeno..." He said as he saw the pillars line up straight out and pursue him. He took out his naginata and went into a spin, cutting through them with ease. "If you beat them with ease, hows about we go out on a date next Sunday hm?"

He sighed as cut through the pillars. "I really don't think that will...help...her...much..." Kenshin stopped talking for a moment as a powerful aura emanated from the shrine he sensed Akeno in. This had also gotten Tertium's attention as well. "...Wh...Whhaaaaaaaa? !" He exclaimed in shock, his mouth agape. "No way!"

"What did you say to her?" Tertium asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you Tertium." Kenshin said with a slump of his shoulders.

"Ufufufufufu..ufufufufu..ufufufufu..." Akeno couldn't stop giggling as her holy lightning built up strength.

"You are horrible Kenshin!" Rias said in dismay. "You already have me, yet you only ask out her? !"

Kenshin sweatdropped in response. "I...I'm sorry?"

"_All of that from being promised a date? What the hell?" Tertium thought, hearing Rias' shout. "It reminds me of my partners." _

"Ufufufufu. This is proof of my love finally reaching Kenshin-kun." Akeno said with a bright smile. "Seems you have to give up now, yes?"

"Fat chance!" Rias shouts. "I don't want to hear that from someone who's letting out so much lightning because she was promised one single d-d-date!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone he has yet to get any loving from him." Akeno said.

"Well maybe I would if I could get some time alone with him!" Rias snapped. "Not only that, he gropes me a lot as well when we're in bed."

"Isn't that just because you rub his ears after he goes to sleep so he'll get extra grabby?" Akeno asked.

"WHAT? !" Kenshin shouts in surprise.

"We also kiss a lot as well!" Rias shouts.

"Fine then, first chance I get, I'm going to kiss him, with tongue, three times." Akeno said.

"Oh no you don't! He's mine!" Rias argued.

A second communication circle appeared. "Rias, how many times do I have to say this, I've been with him the longest, he's mine!" Yukari snapped.

"Stay out of this you brocon!" Rias snapped back.

"Oh that is it! You're so going to get it when this is over!" Yukari yelled.

"FOCUS!" Kenshin shouts. "Have a freakin' cat fight later! I'll sell tickets!" He said cutting the connection.

"Stop arguing over a single man! Pay attention!" Diodora's Queen shouts.

"Shut up!" Akeno and Rias said firing twin volleys of destruction and lightning at them. When the dust settled the Queen and the Bishops were down on the ground unconscious.

"To begin with Akeno, do you even know all of Kenshin's body? The tiniest details, at least Yukari and I can claim that." Rias said.

"Well at least Yukari-Chan can claim that she's received it." Akeno retorted.

"Hey!" Issei yelled from across the expanse. "We need to get Asia first!"

"Oh...r-right." Rias said.

"We should focus on saving Asia-Chan, our little sister first." Akeno said with an abashed smile. "Truce?"

"Truce." Rias said.

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Tertium were still duking it out, Sextum and Yukari were at a similar stalemate while Miyuki and Hikari were about to enact the plan they had come up with. "Hey faker Quartum!" Miyuki said.

"Grh! I am better than the original!" Quartum shouts.

"At what? Being cocky? I bet you couldn't even take me out with your strongest attack!" Miyuki mocked.

"Grrhh!" Quartum growled.

Quintum broke away from Hikari and charged Miyuki. "Quartum, calm down. She's just trying to get in your head."

"Screw that! She wants my strongest attack, she's gonna get it!" Quartum yelled.

"Then allow me to get her in position then." Quintum said as he appeared in front of Miyuki in an instant and punched her in the stomach. Miyuki grabbed his wrist before being forced to let go.

"_Gladius Divinus Flammae Arden!" Quartum intoned as a giant flaming blade formed on his left arm. _

"..." Kenshin glanced over. _"I hope you know what you're doing, if these two aren't weak enough for you to do that, you're in trouble." He thought. _

"_Senjin Kokuyouken!" _

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as hundreds of black blades formed around him in a circle. He flew out of it and Tertium gave chase after him, wielding two of them, while the others followed around him. He extended his hand sending tens of them at Kenshin who crossed his arms to defend. "Grrhh." He grunted as they sliced into his skin,

"With the Earth Element coursing through you, you should have the same durability as me." Tertium said. "So why do you run? !" He said slashing his two blades at Kenshin who defended with his Kuroi Jigoku and naginata.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "You ask that, like you haven't been ducking and running from my blades this whole battle!" Kenshin said throwing their swords down by their sides and headbutting Tertium. Tertium rose his blades back up only for Kenshin to cut them apart. "Your blades are fragile." He said as he kicked Tertium in the stomach sending him away.

Tertium caught himself and snapped his fingers. The hundreds of blades that now surrounded Kenshin turned on him and closed in.

"!" Kenshin crossed his arms and took the swords. They sliced him, but did not stick in. "Heh...hah...hah.." Kenshin said. "Hrn!" He regenerated his wounds and dove down toward Tertium.

Meanwhile Miyuki rose her staff as Quartum slashed his giant blade down at her. "Grrrhh!" She grunted. _"Fuck this is strong, I really hope this works!" _

"Just hang on Miyuki!" Hikari called out.

"Hang on for what?" Quintum said as he extended his hand. _"Todoroki Wataru Ikazuchi no Shinsou!" _

"!" Hikari rose her shield as Quintum threw his giant spear down at her. "Hrrn!" She grunted as it collided with the shield.

"!" Quintum's eyes went wide as his spear was absorbed into Hikari's shield, the number five appearing on the front. "What? !"

"Miyuki now!" Hikari shouts.

"Right!" Miyuki shouts.

"!" Quintum was shocked when he found himself surrounded by fire. "Oh...NOOOOO! ! He shouts as he was obliterated.

"Hah!" Hikari said pointing her shield at Quartum, skewering him on the spear that shot out. Hikari fell to a knee. "Hah...hah..hah...It sure costs a lot to absorb and eject spells like that, I need more training."

"Stay here Mom." Miyuki said as she approached Quartum.

"...How...in the hell...did you do that?" Quartum said glaring weakly at her. "You traded places with Quintum...HOW? !

"Simple, it's an old ninja trick that I learned from one of my friends...that you lot killed." Miyuki said with a scowl. "The drawback is that I can't really control it that well and it only works on people weaker than I am. The original Quintum would not have been affected by this, and I'll never be able to fully control it."

"...Heh..hahahahaha...Hottan will make us stronger...we'll meet again...just you wait..." Quartum said as he shattered to pieces, scattering in the wind.

Tertium noticed this and raised his hands as Kenshin charged him. "I surrender."

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he stopped.

"Brother, what are you doing? ! We can still-!" Sextum was silenced as Tertium turned to her.

"The fake Quintum and Quartum have fallen Sister." Tertium said. "Kenshin-kun and his family would overwhelm the two of us eventually."

"Krh..." Sextum growled under her breath, but did as Tertium wanted and stood down.

"Won't the Old Satan Faction get pissed?" Yukari asked.

"The only reason we allied ourselves with them is because you are here." Tertium said. "They do not trust us. They only trusted Tsukuyomi because she kills indiscriminately when they told her to do so."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Now..." Tertium said.

"Hold on." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Tertium said.

Kenshin glanced up, he saw Sirzechs roaming the battlefield in his armor, taking out random rebellious devils. "That man up there." He said.

Tertium looked up and saw what he was looking at. "What about him?"

"From the earliest point we met, was there ever any trace of his presence?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Tertium narrowed his eyes. "That will take some time to figure out."

"Brother, you're not really thinking of doing this man a favor are you?" Sextum asked.

"I'll keep you here, Hottan cannot reach you himself." Kenshin said.

"..." Sextum narrowed her eyes into a glare, but said nothing.

"Sister, this is the only recourse available to us, outside of death." Tertium said. "I would rather not see us killed."

"...Fine." Sextum said.

"Alright." Kenshin pulled out his communicator. "Azazel, the ones I'm fighting have surrendered. They will stand down as long as you do not kill them."

"Are you sure?" Azazel said.

"Yeah. Take them in for questioning if you want, but I doubt they know anything real concrete about the Khaos Brigade." Kenshin said.

"Should I ask them about Hottan?" Azazel asked.

"Don't bother, they don't know anything I don't know already." Kenshin said.

"Alright, they will probably be imprisoned for awhile until we can clear them, is that OK with them?" Azazel asked.

Tertium nodded, as did Sextum. "Yeah, they said they don't care."

"Alright, I'll send one of my guys over to pick them up." Azazel said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "I'm gonna head toward the shrine and see if Rias needs any help."

"OK." Azazel said. "Take all your cards just in case. Send Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari to me after my guy has taken in the water and earth mage."

"Got it." Kenshin said putting the communicator away. "Yukari, Miyuki. Give me back my cards." Kenshin said.

"OK..." Yukari said.

"Alright." Miyuki said.

"Mom, are you alright over there?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." Hikari said.

Kenshin shook his head and walked over to her. "Here, have some youki." Kenshin said placing his hand over her forehead.

"..." Hikari got to her feet. "Thanks. Now I really will be fine. What do we do?"

"You three go and help out with the suppression on the Khaos Brigade after someone Azazel is sending picks these two up. I'm gonna go see if Rias needs any help." Kenshin said. "Hopefully Issei already has Diodora beaten by the time I get there."

"Alright, be careful Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Rias' group was making it's way through the shrine when a familiar face appeared before them. "Yo, it's been awhile." He said.

"Freed Zellsan!" Kiba shouts.

"_This guy is alive? !" Issei thought. _

"Hahaha, you seem shocked that I'm here Issei-kun, Yes! YES! I am so stubborn that I am very clearly alive!" Freed exclaimed.

"Don't read my mind, shitty priest!" Issei snapped. _"Still, what the hell is he doing here?"_

"Hmmm, perhaps you all are looking for those two knights?" Freed said before chewing around his mouth before spitting out a finger. "Yeah, they ain't around anymore, I ate them."

"? !" Everyone's eyes went wide before narrowing in disgust. "This person has quit being a human..." Koneko said covering her nose.

"Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed manically with a deeper tone in his voice. "After you shits cut me down I was captured by Vaaaalllliiiii and fired by that rotten Azazeeeeelllll!" Making a disturbing sound, parts of Freed's body start to swell up and change and he starts to grow in size at an accelerated rate, a horn grew out of his head, a single bat wing shot out from his back as well as a third arm. "The guys that picked me up were from the Khaos Brigade, and they turned me into this, A Chimera, Fuyahahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone looked at him with disgust. "You let them do this to you, you don't even look like you anymore." Kiba said. "You've become the very monster you've set out to slay...how ironic."

"Hahaha, you sound like that piece of shit Element Dragon!" Freed cackled. "Anyway, before I kill you all, would you like to know some backstory on that Diodora fucker? Hohohoho his hobby is beautifully, wonderfully crazy! You see, he has a fetish for holy women, people associated with the church. Nuns!"

"Nuns..." Issei said. "You mean...women like Asia? !"

"Exactly, all of his peerage were women in high standing with the church from various areas around the world. He fulfilled your kinds ambition perfectly, being a seductuer and making the holy fall from grace and making them into your toys!" Freed said.

"Then Asia was...!" Issei said.

"The one who wrote that sad tale of Asia being cast out of the church was none other than Diodora Astaroth himself!" Freed said. "Think about it. A Bishoujo nun, possessing a Sacred Gear that can heal even devils, found by a devil who loves to have sex with nuns, ever since he first saw her, he wanted to fuck her!"

"_I don't regret saving him back then..." Asia's words rang loudly in Issei's head. _

"Grrh..." Issei growled. "Seriously...that's what he wanted?"

"Yeah! He would rescue them from the deepest pits of despair from being excommunicated, and then rape their hearts and their bodies!" Freed said.

Issei stopped listening as Freed went on, he just wanted this bastard to stop talking. He stepped forward only to be stopped by Kiba. "Hey! Out of the way! I'm gonna finish this!"

"Hold on Issei-kun, this isn't the one you want, save your rage for Diodora Astaroth." Kiba said.

The Boosted Gear's jewel lit up, but instead of Ddraig's voice it was Kenshin's. "Issei, listen to him. Freed's just trying to rile you up."

"Hahahaha, why don't you get over here and shut me up then Shitty Element Dragon!" Freed shouted with a smirk.

"Your existence isn't worth my time." Kenshin said. "Kiba, show him what I mean."

"Got it." Kiba said. He strode toward Freed, then as Freed attacked Kiba vanished from sight and reappeared behind him.

"Ack..." Freed's head rolled off his neck and onto the floor.

"Sorry, you thought your transformation made you stronger, it in fact, did the opposite." Kiba said slashing his sword out to his side, flinging the blood off the edge.

"Or maybe you're just overpowered as hell." Freed argued, his dismembered head speaking.

"Eeeehh? !" Issei stepped back in disgust.

"Maybe." Kiba said. "The point is, you're finished."

"Heheheheheh, go on ahead then, you won't be able to stop Diodora or the guys behind him." Freed said as his body and head started to break apart. "What's more, you all don't even know the fate of Longinus Sacred Gear possessors, and how horrible it is. Hyahahaha!"

"Howl to the Shinigami in hell." Kiba said.

"_Damn! He even has a finishing quote!" Issei thought._

Kiba turned to everyone. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm on my way to the shrine. My fight wrapped up a bit ago. I'm just acting as your security net. If you all wrap things up before I get there, then good for you." Kenshin said.

"Right, thanks Kenshin." Issei said.

"Well try to make it to where you don't need to do anything." Rias said.

"Ufufu, take it easy Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

Rias' group proceeded onward. _"I'm coming Diodora, I'll never forgive you!" Issei thought. _

(break)

_With Azazel. _

Azazel was flying through the sky, heading toward the shrine to keep an eye on Rias' group when his Sacred Gear started to react. "Fafnir's jewel is reacting to something over here..." He said stopping his flight.

He turned only to find Ophis. "...Didn't you wear the form of an old man last time we met?" He asked.

"Hmhm...well I get bored of the same form after a thousand years or so." Ophis replied.

"...Nonetheless, I didn't expect you to come here yourself." Azazel said.

"Just observing my former ward." Ophis said.

"Former ward?" Azazel asked.

"Ah ah ah, I can't tell you everything, that wouldn't be any fun." Ophis said wagging her finger. "But you'll know him when you see him."

"I see, well observing from such a good vantage point...if I were to defeat you here, would that end this charade?" Azazel said with a bitter smile.

"Impossible, Azazel cannot defeat me." Ophis said with an emotionless smile.

"Then how about the two of us? !" Tannin said flying up behind Azazel.

"Tannin? Ah, thanks for the help." Azazel said.

"The young devils are betting their futures here, for you, who cares about nothing to become the boss of terrorists, why did you do such a thing." Tannin said.

"I would also like to know." Azazel and Tannin glance over to see Sirzechs appearing next to them.

"The world of silence." Ophis answered.

"...?" Azazel glanced at her curiously. "What?"

"The dimensional gap, I wish to return there and attain silence." Ophis said.

"So you're homesick..." Azazel drawled. "You do know what is there, right?"

Ophis nodded. "I am aware of Great Red's presence in my home."

(doonnn!)

"Hm?" Sirzechs looked over seeing someone teleport in. "Oh, it's you." He said seeing a fellow wearing the garbs of a noble.

"Ah so it looks like one of the bosses came out to play." Azazel said.

"I am Creuseray Asmodeus, I ask which one of you is the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, the Asmodeus of the True Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade will challenge him to a duel." He said.

"Hmph, I'm over here, but the title you're looking for is 'Old Satan', your bloodthirsty lot has been replaced." Azazel said.

"You will not fight him either." Sirzechs said. "I'll be your opponent."

Ophis shook her head. "You know, I gave my snake to Diodora Astaroth, it grants it's consumer enormous power. Are you sure you want to commit such manpower here?"

"Hahahahaha, and?" Azazel laughed. "You really think this guy's sister's peerage to be that weak? Not only that, they've got insurance headed their way."

"Creuseray, stand down, as things are now I can still give you a fair negotiation. Having the former Satan's families so distanced from the Underworld's affairs. I've begun to think there is another way. I would like you to speak with the current Asmodeus, Falbium."

"Do not speak such nonsense!" Creuseray shouts. "You would have me speak with that fake, while you ally yourselves with Angels and Fallen Angels! You are filth!"

"Like you're one to talk you moron. You're doing the same thing we are, just using the heretical, rebellious ones from each faction." Azazel pointed out.

"We do not ally with them, we use them." Creuseray said with a smirk.

"All I want to do is protect the seeds of our kinds future, if you cannot see that, you are a fool." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"We exist to lure humans to hell and exterminate God and his angels! There is no more need for discussion, I will end you and the other Satans and take my true place as Satan!" Creuseray shouts.

"Yo, Ophis, there's no chance at negotiation with you either, is there?" Azazel asked.

"Only if you both consume my snake and give me the dimensional gap around the Underworld." Ophis answered.

"Then I'ma have to say no." Azazel replied.

As Creuseray fires his magic at Sirzechs, the Crimson haired Satan counters with his own, consuming the lesser devil's magic and consuming his body. "Wh-What? !"

"Ruin the Extinct." Sirzechs said. "With this, I have destroyed your only means of fighting back against me with that enormous power. The snake is gone, and so to are you."

"Da..Damn you! Why must those with the name Lucifer clash against us, like you and Vali!" Creuseray yelled out. He tried to attack Sirzechs, but one of the spheres of Sirzechs' destruction magic touched his stomach, and blew it away.

"I will destroy anyone who threatens my people's future." Sirzechs said. "Goodbye Creuseray Asmodeus."

"Why must...the real thing, lose out to the fake? !" Were Creuseray's last words before he was completely disintegrated.

(break)

_Later (A/N: Skipping the bulk of the fight between Diodora and Issei because it's the same as in the Anime/LN) _

Kenshin walked into the main hall of the shrine. He saw Diodora cowering in fear in front of Issei. He heard Xenovia asking Issei if he was going to finish him off. "I don't think he is Xenovia." Kenshin said.

"?" Rias and the others turned to find Kenshin walking up to them.

"How long have you been there watching Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"I just arrived." Kenshin said. He knelt down and stared Diodora in the eyes. "You lose, I told you he would beat you, you overconfident prick."

"S-Stay away from me!" Diodora shouts in fright.

"...No, death is too good for filth like you." Kenshin said. "Live with this fear. That...is a fate worse than death, but..."

"If you ever come toward Asia again..." Xenovia said.

"That will be the end of it!" Issei shouts.

Kenshin got up and walked toward the device Asia was attached to. "We're going to get you down from there. OK Asia?"

"O-OK!" Asia said.

"Hrn!" Kenshin slashed at the device only for his sword to be reflected by a barrier. "..."

"What the?" Kiba said, trying the same thing.

"Hahaha, it won't work, that device can only be used once due to it's mechanism." Diodora said smirking wearily. "It's a barrier created by the strongest barrier type Sacred Gear. Dimension Lost. A Longnius. When it attains it's Balance Breaker it changes it's ability and it can create any type of barrier device that it's wielder wishes using Dimension Create by spraying mist out. It won't fall unless it's activated once properly."

"Oh really? Then how do we shut this down then?" Kenshin said pointing Kuroi Jigoku at Diodora's throat. "You had best tell me now, I have ways of making you talk."

"The activation of the device is for me or someone associated with me to give the signal to start, or for me to be defeated. The barrier itself has the ability to increase the abilities of the one inside it, and then to reverse that."

"? !" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Wait, in the Rating Game against the Sitiri, Asia's healing was reversed and it was bad..." Issei said.

"If that power gets amplified to a large enough scale and then reversed..." Rias said.

"This whole thing was a ploy to lure us out here." Kenshin said. "Azazel, Sirzechs, myself and my family, everyone in the area will perish."

"Oi Ddraig, can't you do something about this?" Issei asked.

"_**No, Dimension Lost is a stronger Longinus than the Boosted Gear. Keep in mind that there are stronger gears than yours out there." Ddraig siad. **_

"Shit...Fuck!" Issei cursed, slamming on the floor. "Why is someone like that in the Khaos Brigade? !"

"Issei-San, please destroy this thing along wit-" Asia was cut off.

"Hell no! I won't do it!" Issei said. "I promised that I would protect you!" The machine kicked on silently. "Oh no! Come on! Break you damn barrier!"

"..." Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized something. "Issei! Come here!"

Issei rushed over to Kenshin. "What is it?"

"That barrier, wouldn't you say it's attached directly to Asia?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." Issei said.

"And what do you do to things that are directly attached to people? Particularly females." Kenshin asked.

"...Break them off...oh my god that's it!" Issei exclaimed. "Thanks Kenshin!"

"Don't thank me yet! Just go!" Kenshin said.

Issei came up to Asia. "Look, you might get mad at me for this, so I apologize ahead of time." Issei said.

"Eh?" Asia said, cutely tilting her head.

Issei took a breath before laying his hand over Asia's chest. "Rise! My sexual desire! My worldly desires! Dress Break! Balance Breaker Boosted version!"

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**_

"_Come on! Let me see it! Her smooth white skin, the beautiful figure, those pink nippppllllleeeesss! !" Issei thought. _

(Break! Break! Rip!)

Suddenly the restraints on Asia broke apart and Asia fell into Issei's arms. When she was set on the floor, she immediately covered herself. The machine came to a stop. "Haha!" Kenshin whooped. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Ara Ara..." Akeno giggled as she went over and clothed Asia.

"How did you two come up with that?" Rias asked.

"Well, I just probed Issei's imagination is all." Kenshin shrugged. "I suggested that the barrier was applied directly to Asia, and the rest was his doing."

"Yeah...I kinda figured the restraints on the machine were like clothes, and just well...imagined Asia in the buff." Issei said wiping his nose free of blood.

Kenshin walked over and pet Asia's head. "You OK little sis?" He asked with a smile.

"H-Hai, thank you for helping everyone Onii-Sama." Asia said embracing Kenshin for a moment.

"Ah I didn't do much." Kenshin said.

Asia went over and hugged Issei. "Issei-San, I believed in you and you came!"

"Yeah, and I'll keep coming for you, no matter what!" Issei said with a grin.

Issei was knocked out of the way by a teary eyed Xenovia. "Asiaaaa! I'm so glad you're alright! If you were to disappear, I'd...I'd...Aaaahhh!" Xenovia wailed.

"Hai, Hai...I won't go anywhere, knowing that I have Issei-San, Onii-Sama and Xenovia-San to protect me." Asia said embracing her before turning and bowing to everyone. "Thank you everyone."

Rias walked up and hugged Asia. "Of course. We are your family after all."

"I'm so glaaaaaddd! I'm so haaaappppy that Asia-Senpai returned!" Gasper wailed.

"Alright, let's get a move on everyone. We're finished here." Kenshin said. "Issei, you can go ahead and drop out of the Balance Breaker."

"Aaah, I think I'll just hang on to it until we return." Issei said. Kenshin shrugged in response.

"Hang on everyone..." Asia said walking out in front of everyone. She felt to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"Looks like she's praying." Kenshin said.

Asia got back up and started to walk back to them. "What did you pray for Asia?" Issei asked.

"It's a secret." Asia said with a shy voice. She started to dash toward them when she was surrounded by a pillar of light.

When it died down...no one was there. "!" Kenshin started looking around. _"No...she's...not here!" He thought. _

"Lord, Can you please listen to my wish...please protect Issei-San forever and also...please allow me to keep living with Issei-San." Asia's voice rang out through the hall.

"...Where is she...?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"So an object made from a Longinus, is destroyed by the attack from another Longinus. Damn Mist user...he eased up." An unfamiliar voice rang through out the room.

"!" Kenshin looked up finding an light armored man wearing a cape. "Who are you?"

"Aah, it's you Descendant of Ragnarok, with the sister of that annoying fake Satan. We've not met before, I am Shalba Beelzebub. Descendant of the True Great Satan Beelzebub. I am different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier, Diodora Astaroth...I lent you my power and now look what you've done...in the match against the Agares, you used Ophis' snake without authorization and made our plan easy to predict."

"Help me Shalba, together we can...uhhgh? !" Diodora looked down as a spear of light pierced through his chest. He disintegrated soon after.

"? !" Everyone saw this happen in shock.

"_The same light...that...Asia was struck with..." Issei thought, still shocked still. _

"_No...it can't...Asia's...?" Kenshin thought. His fists clenched tightly. "The same person...I have come to see as another little sister of mine..." _

"Now then, Sister of Sirzechs, this may be sudden, but I will have you die here." Shalba said.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! !"

"!" Shalba looked up as Kenshin slashed his sword down at him. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

He struggled to fight against the pressure from Kenshin's blade. _"Such power! Where is he getting it from!" _

"You scum! For killing Asia, you will not be forgiven!" Rias shouts as her aura exploded out of her. Akeno charged her holy lightning with an enraged expression.

Kenshin kicked himself off of Shalba. "Dust this fucker!" He shouts.

"Hm?" Shalba sees something on Kenshin's back as he flipped. The Ouroboros mark on Kenshin's back was glowing. _"...So that's it..." He thought as he dodged Rias and Akeno's attacks. _

"Give her back! Give her back! GIVE HER BACK! !" Xenovia screamed charging Shalba, slashing wildly, frantically...angrily. "I'll kill you! I'll chop you to pieces! !"

"Futile." Shalba said knocking Xenovia to the ground.

"Give...her back...she is...my only friend." Xenovia said struggling to her feet.

Meanwhile. Issei walked around the room in shocked disbelief. "...Asia, where are you, let's go home, I won't let anyone bully you anymore...come on...where are you?"

Rias glanced away. Koneko and Gasper started crying. Akeno said also glances away. Issei turns to Kenshin who had just landed. "Kenshin...where is Asia? I can't find her...even though we are finally able to go home. Remember, Asia is like my parent's real daughter...and she's like your little sister...you gotta know where she is...you just got to."

"..." Kenshin bowed his head. "...Issei...Asia...she's..."

"Dead." Shalba finished. "That pillar of light transported her to the dimensional gap, she is no more at this point. Such is the fate she deserves as reincarnated devil filth."

"Krh!" Kenshin growled.

Issei's gaze is fixed on Shalba, it was a bizarre, emotionless gaze. Something Kenshin recognized as Issei walked by him. Suddenly Ddraig's voice rang throughout the room.

"_**Rias Gremory." Ddraig siad. **_

"!, Sekiryuutei? !" Rias said.

"_**If you don't want to die, I would leave this place as soon as possible. You should take off as well Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said. **_

"What?" Kenshin said.

"_**Yo, Devil up there, you said your name was Shalba yes?" Ddraig said. "I'm afraid you've made a very bad choice." **_

"! !" Kenshin had to catch himself, landing next to Rias as an extremely powerful blood red aura surrounded Issei. "What's going on? !"

Suddenly, Issei went into a chant. _**"I, who am about to Awaken..."**_

"It started." "It looks like it will start."

"_**Am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principles of Domination from God." **_

"It was always like that, no matter what." "That's not right, it was like that every time."

"_**I laugh at the infinite, and grieve at the dream." **_

"The one this world seeks..." "The one this world rejects..."

"_**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination." **_

"It was always power...always love." "No matter what you guys always choose the path to ruin!"

"_**And I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory!" **_

As Issei spoke this chant, his armor changed. It became more sharp, grew wings and in size. From his hands and feet, claws appeared and on the helm horns shot out.

All in all...he resembled an armored dragon.

"_**JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! !" **_

"!" Kenshin flew above Rias and the others and blew away the falling ceiling with his elemental powers as Issei let out a loud roar. He turned around and saw that Issei had overtaken Shalba and sunk his teeth into the Beelzebub's shoulder. He tore it off and spit it out as Shalba landed a short distance away.

"Don't you screw with me!" Shalba shouts striking Issei with a pillar of light.

Issei's wings glew and suddenly.

_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**_

"? ! Vali's power? !" Shalba shouts.

"He's using the Dividing Gear like that?" Kenshin said in a slight amount of awe.

Issei opened up his mouth and fired a laser that took off Shalba's left arm. "Ggh! You monster...so this is the Juggernaut Drive? ! Impossible! With Ophis' snake I should be on the level of the former Beelzebub! Yet this reincarnated devil's power still outclasses mine? !" Shalba raged. He tried to activate another attack with his leg, but it was stopped.

"!" Kenshin glanced back at Gasper. His ability was not active. "Issei's using a power similar to Forbidden Balor View now? !"

"No..No that's not Issei! It can't be!" Rias said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry Rias, but that is...that is him when he's truly lost something dear to him. I know...because I've been there before..."

The chest of Issei's armor opened up to reveal a large green jewel that began to acclimate power

_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! ! !**_

_"That amount of power, it's dangerous to be here!"_ Kenshin thought as he grabbed Rias. "EVERYONE GET BACK! !" He shouts.

"_**LONGINUS SMASHER! !"**_

Kenshin looked back as a massive laser seemingly obliterated Shalba. "Someone make us a platform!"

"On it!" Kiba said.

Kenshin and the others landed on the platform and looked back. Issei let out a loud sad roar as his power attacked everything around him. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly and turned to Rias.

"Kenshin...what's the matter? What are you thinking." Kenshin immediately grabbed Rias and kissed her. "Mm? Mmmn?"

Kenshin pulled away from her. "...It would have been nice..." He said before releasing her and taking off toward Issei.

"? !" Rias gasped. "No...wait! KENSHIN! !"

Kenshin flew headlong at Issei. _"So...you're back to your suicidal ways, huh Kenshin?" Salamander asked. _

"_I know...I'm sorry." Kenshin thought. "But if someone doesn't draw his attention, people are going to die." _

"_Well...in that case we will rescind our penalties on you." Undine said. "You are not ready for Elemental Overdrive yet...and even then, I don't think it would be enough. If you don't make it, we will go to Yukari." _

"_I see. Thank you." Kenshin thought. _

"_Good luck Kenshin-Chan." Sylph said in a sad tone. _

Kenshin neared Issei and gathered the elements on his naginata. _"Elemental Cataclysm!" _

The four elements attack impacted Issei's head, however when the dust settle, there was no noticeable damage, but Issei's attention was now on Kenshin. "Tch...so not even Elemental Cataclysm will work huh?" Kenshin said with a grim smirk. "Fan-fucking-tastic..."

"Guuurroooohhhh!" Issei roared and fired a laser at Kenshin to which he dodged.

Kenshin dropped to the ground and leaped at Issei, driving his knee into his face. The force knocked Issei onto his back. Kenshin immediately climbed on him and started punching him in the face. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!"

Issei opened his mouth and bit Kenshin's hand off. Kenshin jumped back and unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. "Katensho!"

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"Shit!" Kenshin said as he was forced to retreat from another laser after his Katensho dissipated. "So...physical or elemental only attacks then eh?" Kenshin said as he grew his hand back. "Fine..." Kenshin sheathed Kuroi Jigoku and leaped at Issei's neck. "I'm sorry Issei, but this is going to hurt. _"Serene Demon Sword! !" _At the last possible second Issei moved out of the way, as if a river were to cross an obstacle. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened with dread and shock. _"No...that was a Serene Movement! He's using the Yonseirei's power? !" _

"Guurrrooohhh!" Issei roared and punched Kenshin in the back with his massive fist.

"Guuhaaahh! !" Kenshin gasped as he spat out blood and was sent flying into a stalagmite.

"KENSHIN! !" Rias screamed.

"Gh..." Kenshin struggled to his feet. _"...What's going on...how is he using your power?" He thought._

"_It must have been when he bit off your hand! It gave him limited use of our power! Try not to lose anymore limbs!" Undine said. _

"Easier said that done." Kenshin panted.

Back with Rias' peerage a familiar voice called out. "Looks like you're having trouble."

"!" Everyone looks back to find Vali walking out of a tear in space along with the man who saved Bikou and Kuroka before. Rias immediately went to attack when Vali raised his hand.

"I have no will to fight. I merely came to witness the Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive. You are lucky it happened here of all places, if this occurred in the human world, the casualties would be piling up in seconds." Vali said. He narrowed his eyes. "Is he insane?" He said seeing Kenshin fighting against Issei. "At Kenshin's current level...he stands no chance of beating the Sekiryuutei's nor my own Juggernaut Drive. He will die."

"Is there any way to disable it?" Rias asked.

"Seeing as it's an incomplete Juggernaut Drive, there are cases where he could come back, but equal chances that he could burn himself out and die." Vali said.

Bikou walks out of the portal, and he was carrying someone. "Asia? !" Xenovia said in shock.

"No way, she's alive! She's breathing!" Akeno said as everyone began to cry in relief.

"We were investigating the Dimensional Gap around her by chance when she appeared. If we hadn't come along, she would most certainly be dead." Vali informed.

"...But now what about Issei?" Rias asked. "Could we change him back if we tell him about Asia's safety?"

Vali shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous, you'd die, but I won't stop you." He said.

"!, Everyone! Kenshin-Senpai's in trouble!" Gasper shouts.

"Gggh!" Kenshin grunted as he was frozen up to his head by Issei.

"Oh no! He's going to fire that again!" Rias said. "No...he's going to kill Kenshin! We have to stop him! !"

"..." Vali stared at this. _"So...this is where you'll meet your end, is it Kuroshi Kenshin?" He thought. _

"Gaaahhh!" Kenshin felt burning on his back and glanced backward. "That mark...Ophis' mark is rescinding the freeze to below my torso. But still..." Kenshin said looking on as Issei gained boosts. "I'm finished, I can't move."

"_Defend with your left hand." _

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as the vacant Boosted Gear formed on his left hand. "Whose there?"

"_Who do you think? The one who gave you this mark." _

"Ophis...how can I trust you?" Kenshin said.

"_You can't, but what other choice do you have?" Ophis asked. "Just as the Sekiryuutei stole the Hakuryuukou's power...so shall you steal the Sekiryuutei's power. If you do not, you will die." _

"...Good point.." Kenshin said bracing his left hand out in front of him with his right hand, jewel facing Issei. "BRING IT ON! !"

"_**LONGINUS SMASHER! !" **_

The blast engulfed Kenshin. "Grrrryyyyaaahhhh! !" He roared in agony. "Come on! Come on! Come on! ! !" He yelled.

"Kenshin! KENSHIN! !" Everyone except Vali's group yelled out.

When the dust settled. Issei was still standing, however...across from him. Missing most of his legs, bleeding heavily was Kenshin. "Haaaahh...haaaahhh...haaahhh...haaaahh..."

"_**Power Assimilated Successfully, Boosted Gear Online!**_

"? !, Unbelievable...he survived by absorbing the Longinus Smasher into his vacant Boosted Gear." Vali said.

"Guooohhhh! !" Issei roared.

"_Katensho! !" Kenshin roared out hoarsely. _

_**Divide!**_

Issei divided the attack.

_**Boost! Transfer!**_

Kenshin however transferred the boost he acclimated to his attack and it struck Issei, blowing him on his back. Kenshin fell to the ground. "Damn...I've got nothing left..." Kenshin said.

Issei got back up and was about to strike when a song played throughout the air. Issei looked over and saw a hologram of himself in armor, children dancing around him. Kenshin looked over at it as well. "...Unbelievable..." He said. "I...am actually being saved...by Issei's boob lust..."

As the song played out. Issei muttered a single word. "...Uuu...Oppai?"

"...un-fucking-believable..." Kenshin said. "Grrrhhh...!" He grunted weakly and regrew his legs. He got to his feet and started to slowly walk when he fell forward. He was caught by Yukari.

"Easy...you've taken on a lot of damage." Yukari said.

"I know..." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry..."

A teardrop hit Kenshin's chest. "Do...Don't worry about it." Yukari said wiping her eyes.

Miyuki and Hikari arrived and helped heal him. "Are you OK Onii-Chan?"

"Well, not really, but I'll live." Kenshin said.

"_**Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"Huh?" Kenshin said as Vali charged forward and placed his hand on Issei's body, who did nothing to stop him.

_**Divide! **_

Kenshin got back to his feet as Vali landed near them. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago." Vali said.

"Then why did you help me earlier you dick? !" Kenshin snapped.

"I just wanted to observe the Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive, you were the idiot who charged him headlong." Vali said.

"If I weren't so weak from blood loss I would kick your ass!" Kenshin yelled.

"Excuses." Vali said waving him off.

"Oh fuck you!" Kenshin said angrily.

"Kenshin, calm down, you'll aggravate your heart condition." Hikari whispered into his ear. "How it hasn't acted up yet I don't know."

"You win this round Lucifer." Kenshin said with an annoyed glare. He looked over and saw Issei poking Rias' nipples. "What the hell? !"

Vali narrowed his eyes curiously. "...Are Rias Gremory's breasts a control switch for Issei Hyoudou?" He asked as Issei was freed from his armor.

"Hey isn't that just too mean? ! I mean she's engaged to the Dragon of the Elements over there, if anything she should be his Switch Princess when he goes out of control!" Bikou laughed.

Later, Issei awoke and was told the full story of what had happened. "...Seriously? Man...I don't remember a thing...I defeated the Shalba guy...and then nearly killed Kenshin?" He turns his head and his eyes widened. "Asia!"

"Issei-San!" Asia said.

Issei went to hug her, but was knocked out of the way by a crying Xenovia. "..." Issei shook his head and got up turning to Kenshin who glared in annoyance at him. "Wh-What?"

"We had to get you out of the form by letting you poke Rias' nipples." Kenshin said.

"E-Eeeehh? ! I-I'm sorry!" Issei said.

"No you're not." Kenshin said with a huff.

"...You're right, I'm not." Issei said with a perverse giggle. "Finally I was able to poke Chief's nipples! Hahahaha!"

"One time Issei, One time I'll let you get away with it." Kenshin said. "Only because I'm too exhausted to hit you right now."

"Roger." Issei said with a faux salute.

"Well it looks like you're alright, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said.

"...Yeah, seems I caused some trouble for you." Issei said.

"Eh, once and awhile is alright." Vali shrugged. "More importantly, look up."

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei looked up at the sky. "Whoa!" Issei said seeing a hole tearing open.

"It doesn't look like it's in this dimension." Kenshin said. "...!"

Out of the tear in space came a gigantic red dragon. "This is the one I wanted to see. You see there are two dragons call Red Dragon. One of them is the Welsh Dragon living inside you Issei, the Vanishing Dragon also comes from the same myth, but then there's another Red Dragon which is recorded in Revelation." Vali said.

"Revelation? The part of the holy book which foretells the End of Days?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. That up there is the True God-Emperor of Red Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red." Vali said. "It is the great dragon called 'true dragon', even Ragnarok at his highest power, was very wary of that beast. In short, he knew he couldn't defeat Great Red. Ophis and I came here to confirm his existence, swimming in the Dimensional Gap for all eternity."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and took out his Undine card. "I wonder..."

"I wouldn't bother." Ophis said appearing next to him, to everyone's shock. "But if you really want to go ahead...all you're going to see is just how far out of reach he is right now."

Kenshin equipped his Undine card and looked up at Great Red. "? ! !" His eyes widened as a cold bead of sweat dropped down his neck. He smiled wearily and laughed. "Damn...you ain't kiddin'."

Azazel landed and checked on Issei while Ophis walked a short distance away. Everyone was debriefed on what had happened. Kenshin tuned most of it out, filing the phrase Hero Faction and Vali and Ophis' goal away to think about later. Kenshin turned and walked away. "Come on, everyone has to be exhausted and we can talk about this lat-!" He turned back around as Issei fell to the ground unconscious as Vali, Bikou, Ophis, and the Holy Sword user, who Kenshin found out was named Arthur escaped.

"Issei! Issei-San! Issei-kun!" Everyone shouts.

Kenshin walked up to Issei. "It seems this part of him never changed back." He said tapping Issei's left hand which was quite a bit larger than usual and more dragon like. "...Issei burnt out all of his time anyway." He said raising his own left hand which had the ring on it that kept them separate for twelve hours.

As he went to switch it Azazel called out to him. "Kenshin wait!" But it was too late as Kenshin moved the ring onto his right hand. Issei was absorbed into Kenshin's body.

"...! !" Kenshin's body stiffened before he reached weakly for his chest, coughing out blood. He fell backward, being caught by Hikari.

"Oh no! His heart problem's resurfaced! What happened? !" Hikari said as she sat Kenshin down and focused healing magics on her son's chest.

"The only thing I could guess is that there was still Juggernaut Drive levels of power in Issei's Boosted Gear, when Kenshin took him back in, he took that in as well, and it was just too much for his body to handle, coupled with the injuries he sustained, and that mark on his back." Azazel said.

"Mark? !" Rias said, worried for Kenshin's wellbeing.

"The mark of the Ouroboros, Ophis' mark. She must have made contact with Kenshin before now and branded him with it." Azazel said.

"Will he be OK? !" Akeno asked.

"If we heal and layer a protective shield around his heart, yes." Yukari said as she and Miyuki joined their mother.

"I should help as well!" Asia said.

"No, while your healing would do well here, we need to wrap his heart in a shield as well, that takes knowing how Onii-Chan's arrhythmic heart will beat." Miyuki said. "We'll do that first and then you can help."

"O-OK." Asia said.

(break)

_Later._

Vali was walking around the Khaos Brigade's base when Bikou approached him. "Oi Vali. I received confirmation from the leaders, Shalba is on the verge of death, but survived."

"I see, Shalba rushed it, resisting till the end, being exiled by the current Satan's government, saying they rushed it too. They destroyed themselves because they acted with only hatred."

"They said they wanted you to become their leader, what will you do?" Bikou asked.

"Tell them I'm satisfied with my current position." Vali said.

"Ah, well it looks like the Old Satan Faction is pretty much done for. The other factions will probably start to rise up as well." Bikou said.

"Katarea, Creuseray, Shalba, if you wanted to live as a prideful descendant of the old Satans, then you should have lived with pride as one." Vali said looking up at the sky.

"So why did you save that healing former nun chick? That doesn't seem like you." Bikou said.

"Boredom. " Vali answered simply.

(break)

_Days later._

"...Hnn?" Kenshin's eyes cracked open. He found himself in a familiar room. _"Huh? Am I in the Gremory house again?" _He thought as he glanced over and saw Grayfia and Millicas. _"Well that answers that question." _

"He's awake Okaa-Sama." Millicas said.

"Millicas-Sama, I've asked you not to call me that in front of people." Grayfia said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes as he sat up. "You are his mother right?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...yes, but..." Grayfia said.

"But nothing, if you're his mother, he should be allowed to call you Mom at least in private." Kenshin said. "I mean it's your choice, but come on."

"...Oh fine..." Grayfia said with a shrug. She walked over and set a cup of water on the table next to the bed.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "Haah." He sighed as gulped it down. "So I had a heart attack after I took in Issei huh?"

"How did you know?" Grayfia asked.

"I've lived with this condition for quite some time." Kenshin said. "Damn, I really should have gotten that surgery when I had the chance."

"My offer from before still stands." Grayfia said.

"Still don't have the time." Kenshin said. Grayfia nodded and set up and holographic device. Sirzechs appeared from it. "Yo, Kenshin-kun, looks like you're finally awake."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"_I'm here as well." Issei said. "Man...I still feel exhausted." _

"Issei's fine too." Kenshin informed.

"Ah, that's good." Sirzechs said. "I heard you also claimed the Boosted Gear as your own, Kenshin."

"Hmm.." Kenshin allowed it to flare to life on his left hand. He waited ten seconds.

_**Boost! **_

"Huh, sounds like Salamander's voice and if I remember correctly, the Transfer voice sounded like Undine." Kenshin noted. "Anyway...I don't think I'll be using it all that much."

"_Eh? Why not?" Issei asked. _

"Why is that?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm an up front fighter, who's known to take a lot of hits in battle." Kenshin said. "I wouldn't have the time to acclimate the boosts. Now the Transfer ability...maybe I could figure out something with that. Besides, I'm certain I won't attain it's Balance Breaker, so as long as I can do something with the Transfer ability that's good enough for me."

"Don't you get pretty dodgy when you use Undine's power?" Sirzechs asked.

"I can still be and have been struck before in that form." Kenshin said. "That and Azazel told Issei not to use that Dividing Gear too much, why should I expect this Boosted Gear to be any different for me?"

"I see." Sirzechs said. "Well it's a nice insurance to fall back on."

"Alright. Issei time to get out." Kenshin said.

"Right." Issei said. _**"Dividing Gear! Soul Division!" **_

Kenshin and Issei split apart. Sirzechs turned to him. "Thank you for your help with the incident earlier. Thanks to yours, Rias' and Kenshin's efforts, we've been able to settle things with the Old Satan Faction for now. Granted you and Kenshin have been unconscious for a couple of days."

"Why have you?" Issei asked Kenshin.

"Suffered a heart attack when I took you in." Kenshin said.

"...Oh." Issei said. "So I almost got you killed twice then huh?" Kenshin responded by flicking him on the forehead. "Oi! What was that for? !"

"Name someone who would have reacted any different to what you saw happen?" Kenshin asked. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

"..." Issei went silent.

"Anyway, there has been some chaos while you two have been asleep, but for now. It's been taken care of." Sirzechs said.

"I see, that's good." Kenshin said.

"Can I ask you something?" Issei asked.

"What is it?"

"Ophis. When Great Red appeared and everyone was talking about how things went, she said she wanted to kick Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap. If we were to help her do such, wouldn't she leave the terrorist group?" Issei asked.

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple." Sirzechs said. "Right now it is thought that the dimensional gaps around the world are held in check because Great Red is there, we don't know what could happen if he were to be taken out and Ophis returned there. Nothing would have happened if this was Ophis in the past, but she's been here far too long, she's changed."

"So, her goal is dangerous." Kenshin said.

"Yes, which is why it's concerning that you have her mark on your back." Sirzechs said.

"...So you saw that did you?" Kenshin asked. "When Vali spoke with Issei, he used a displacement spell from my world to send me to where she was. In short, the Dragon God I fought before coming here was a mere fifth of Ophis' power that she reclaimed some time ago. When she threatened the spirits, I tried to fight her, but she beat me outright. Ragnarok told me she left a small part of herself inside me, evidenced that when Issei was about to fire that Longinus Smasher at me. Her voice told me to defend against it with my left hand and that just as Issei took Vali's power, I would take Issei's."

"I see..." Sirzechs said. "So you don't think it's a problem for you then?"

"I can't say, I don't think Ophis is interested in having me go on a rampage however." Kenshin said. "If she was, she probably would have done it while I was fighting Issei."

"Well, I'll trust your judgment then." Sirzechs nodded. "But I'll ask Azazel to keep an eye on you."

"Great, I'm being wardened." Kenshin drawled.

"So what happens now?" Issei asked.

"Well, I think the Rating Games will need to be reconsidered for young devils, if they're all being interfered with by terrorists." Sirzechs said.

"Are they gonna be canceled?" Issei asked.

"Well no, there are three in particular that everyone's really looking forward to." Sirzechs said. "The match between Kenshin and Sairaorg being one of them."

"Hm." Kenshin said.

"The others being the matches dealing with Archduke Agares and the Sitiri which is to take place after Kenshin's match against the Sitiri, and Rias against Sairaorg." Sirzechs said. "In any case, until the terrorist situation has been settled, all the youth devils are being asked to be on standby."

"Huh, I see." Kenshin said. He got up as Sirzechs and Issei talked about the Oppai Dragon song that Sirzechs himself composed and said that Issei was like a hero to the youth of the devils as Kenshin changed clothes in the other room. "Nice, Issei's gonna raise a generation of perverts." He said as he walked out.

"Hahaha, maybe..." Sirzechs said with a sweatdrop. "But Kenshin, you are looked at as a hero to the youth as well."

"Really?" Kenshin said with a surprised expression.

"Of course. Where as Issei is like the playful hero who acts well with the children, you're like a hero from an action movie to them. Carrying an air of confidence and self reliance that most look to attain for themselves." Sirzechs said.

"...Huh..." Kenshin said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm at Kuoh Academy right now, the sports festival is going on." Sirzechs said.

"E-Eh? !" Issei said. "Oh crap! Kenshin we almost missed it!"

"Grayfia could you send these two to the school?" Sirzechs asked.

"Of course." Grayfia said.

"Hang on." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked with a curious expression.

"...Sirzechs..." Kenshin said. "...I trust you..."

Issei and Grayfia stared at him in confusion while Millicas had no idea what was going on. However Sirzechs nodded. "I see, well...thank you." He replied.

Grayfia approached Issei and Kenshin and teleported them away as they appeared a short distance away from the academy, Ophis' voice chimed in Kenshin's head. _"Who are you trying to convince? Him...or yourself?" _

"_Shut up." Kenshin thought. _

They made their way toward the academy. Kenshin took his place at Asia's side as Issei walked over to where Rias and the others were and cheered them on. They won the race, but Kenshin felt faint afterward. "Haah..." Kenshin said leaning against the gymnasium.

"Are you OK? "Asia asked.

"I guess I'm still recovering." Kenshin said.

"..." Asia set her hand over his chest.

"Guuuhhh...!" Kenshin gasped. "Haah...haah...haaahh..." He panted. "What...was that?"

"I was practicing a lot with my Sacred Gear, remember?" Asia said with a shy smile.

"Then..." Kenshin whacked himself on the chest. "!" His eyes widened. "...No...way..." He said.

"Well, this was one of the reasons we trained her to heal from a distance." Kenshin turned to find Azazel walking up to them with Rias and Issei. "Nice to see it wasn't destructive, I guess healing flesh and blood is easier than healing spirits inside Sacred Gears."

"So...so wait, my...my heart condition is gone is what you're saying?" Kenshin said. "As in, I don't have to waste energy shielding it anymore and don't have to worry about getting struck too hard in chest anymore?"

"Well let me check." Azazel said setting his hand on Kenshin's head while his robotic arm displayed Kenshin's vitals to him. "...Yep. Just as I thought, it was due to an awkward regeneration. A ticking time bomb waiting to go off. It shouldn't be a problem anymore. It will be slightly arrhythmic, but no more so than a normal heart."

"..." Kenshin stared at his hands before walking up to Asia. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around while laughing.

"O-Onii-Sama? !" Asia yelped.

"Hahahahaha! Thank you Asia! That is a huge weight off my shoulders!" Kenshin said as he stopped. "But maybe you should also help him out." Kenshin said pointing at Issei.

"Right." Asia said as she walked over to him.

"Well, it seemed like a minor inconvenience to you. At times I kind of forgot you even had it." Rias said as Kenshin walked toward her.

"Eh, I've learned to deal with it, and I'm ridiculously active, so my body was just used to it." Kenshin said. "That energy shield I kept around it also helped things. It was meant as a minor healing spell, but if a strong enough person hit me there...then I was pretty much screwed."

"Ah." Rias said as they walked away from Issei and Asia, while Azazel went off on his own.

Asia took Issei's hand and started to heal it. "How is it?" Asia asked.

"Hahaha, better now." Issei said with a laugh. "But...seriously...I'm so glad that you're still here Asia." He said gripping her hand with his own. "Please stay by my side forever, I don't want you leaving ever again."

Asia's eyes teared up. "Issei-San!" She said leaning up and kissing him right on the lips.

"!" Issei was too shocked to do anything, but think. _"I'm kissing her, I'm kissing Asia! !" _

Asia pulled away and smiled with an adorable tilt of the head. "Issei-San, I love you, of course I will always stay beside you."

What neither noticed was the pair of eyes belonging to Kenshin and Rias peering around the corner. "That's good." Kenshin said. "Issei seems like he's still being haunted by what Raynare did."

"Yes, this will be good for him." Rias said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said as they walked away.

"Kenshin, what did you mean...when you said 'it would have been nice'?" Rias asked.

"...Rias I'm not gonna lie to you, I doubted seriously that I was going to survive that fight." Kenshin said.

(smack!)

Rias smacked Kenshin. "Don't..I repeat, don't do that again." She said with tears in her eyes. "...I..I thought I was going to lose you both."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and wiped hers with his finger. "...I'm sorry." He said.

Rias embraced him, laying her head on his chest. "I don't want to imagine life without you." She said.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, he embraced her back. "I'd rather not imagine life without you or the others either...that's why I did what I did."

"!" Rias' eyes widened for a moment before she tightened her embrace. "Thank you, but...please try to avoid that kind of a situation if you can help it."

"Hahaha, of course." Kenshin said, kissing her on the cheek. "Now come on. The festival is still going on, let's enjoy it." He said draping his arm over her shoulders.

Rias nodded and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him in close as they proceeded around the school grounds.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: So I have the Boosted Gear now? _**Boost! **_Knock it off! Issei how do you turn this thing off? !

Issei: I just think about turning it off, and it does.

Kenshin: Aaah, that's better.

Draconis: Yes, but I'll only be having you use it for transfer purposes. I'll expand more on that later.

Rias: And Ophis' mark?

Draconis: Will serve it's purpose soon.

Kenshin: And my heart?

Draconis: I wasn't making it that debilitating to you anyway so you might as well not even have it anymore.

Anyway, next time we begin volume seven, see you all then

Draconis678 out.


	22. Fallen Angel Father

Draconis: Humm...

Kenshin: Something wrong?

Draconis: Eh, I had a pretty nice review streak going, but it was broken last chapter. But oh well. It was bound to break sooner or later.

Rias: There is something I'd like to ask you though, Draconis-San.

Draconis: What's up?

Rias: Is there anything special planned in the future, or are you just going to keep going through the volumes?

Draconis: Interesting question Rias. The answer is Yes. I won't say when or what will happen yet, but there is an arc coming up that will break away from canon DxD for awhile. However for now, we begin Volume Seven. By the way, the Poll is still ongoing, if you haven't voted yet please do. Issei if you just want to see Issei and Koneko together, Kenshin if you think the flow of the story calls for it.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 22

Fallen Angel Father.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

In the the living room of the Hyoudou Residence, the group watched an episode of Issei's new T.V show. It was a tokusatsu show, which basically meant it was a live action with actual actors and not just animation with seiyuu providing voices, also it was mainly for children. Kenshin sat on the couch with Koneko sitting on his lap. Issei was in Kenshin's body for the time being. _"I can't believe I actually have a T.V show!" Issei said. _

"_I can't either...heheheheheh..." Kenshin mentally snickered. _

"_What's so funny?" Issei asked. _

"_I told Ragnarok-ossan about this show and showed him the pilot. Ddraig hasn't quit crying ever since." Kenshin thought. _

"_**Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy? !" Ddraig wailed. **_

"_Pfftt..." Kenshin held back an audible snicker. "Needless to say...it kinda went like this."_

(flashback)

"What about what?" Ragnarok asked. "What is this thing?" He pointed at the T.V

"It's a television, it receives signal from a satellite in Earth's orbit, or in this case from the Underworld and displays it on the screen. It used to be bigger, but society seems to be obsessed with making them thinner and bigger." Kenshin explained.

"...uuh huuhh.." Ragnarok said with sparks popping out of his hair, a clearly bewildered expression on his face.

Kenshin pinched his nose, groaning to himself. "Oh this like when Tamamo and Sheena sprung a visit on me when I was younger...come here." He said.

Ragnarok walked up to Kenshin who placed his hand on Ragnarok's head. "What are you...?" Ragnarok asked.

"I'm transferring all my knowledge on the technology of this era into your head." Kenshin said. "I don't feel like explaining shit to you."

"Aaah..." Ragnarok said. "So that's what that is...can we go out for pizza after this? I really like the pizza." He asked.

"...Y-Yes, we can go out for pizza after this..." Kenshin said. _"What the hell...he usually acts like a cynical bastard, but when he sees something that interests him, he acts like a kid who just saw a shiny new toy." He thought. _

"_Well...think about it, Father grew up in a world at war and he also died in it." Undine said. "He never really got to experience peace, and I think anyone would act like the way you're referring to, coming from the era he did." _

"_I guess." Kenshin thought. _

"Ahh, I get it now." Ragnarok said. "This is a strange era you live in."

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, what is this you want to show me?" Ragnarok said.

"Hang on." Kenshin said turning on the T.V. He found the show and put it on. Ragnarok stood there and watched it. "...Is that Ddraig's partner?" He asked.

"It's supposed to be." Kenshin said.

"...Pff...keh...heheheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !" Ragnarok threw his head back and laughed. "Ahhhahahahahahahaha! Oh my lord! You have got to be kidding me! !"

"Nope." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Oh Ddraig, I sort of feel sorry for you! Hahahahaha!" Ragnarok's back hit the floor and he started rolling around.

"_**Uuuoooonnnn! !" Ddraig cried out. **_

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ragnarok laughed. "Unbelievable, one of the fearsome Heavenly Dragon's, nosediving straight to the ground like that!"

(flashback end)

"_I-I'm sorry, Ddraig..." Issei said, honestly feeling sorry for Ddraig. _

"_Eh, I kinda feel sorry for him too, but it is soooo funny..." Kenshin thought. _

"_You know, it'd be nice if you showed a bit of gratefulness here...the Gremorys own the copyright, and because you're in the show, they cut you in at five percent." Issei said. _

"_...Seriously?" Kenshin thought. _

"_They told me to tell you, but I forgot until now." Issei said. "They said it was for likeness rights and that you were supposed to divide your cut amongst your family." _

"Huh..." Kenshin said.

"Is something wrong Kenshin-Senpai?" Koneko asked.

"No, uhm...nothing's wrong actually." Kenshin said. _"Issei, how am I to show gratitude when I don't know anything about it?" He thought._

"_Oh...r-right." Issei sweatdropped. _

Kenshin looked over and saw Asia approaching him. "Hm?" He said,

"Uhm, Kenshin-Oniisama...this letter just arrived for you." Asia said holding out a letter to him.

"Oh?" Kenshin said taking the letter. On the front it said 'Walk outside.' "Huh?" Kenshin said. "Uh, Koneko, I have to get up for a bit." Koneko nodded and hopped off of his lap. Kenshin left the house after letting Issei out of his body and opened the letter. It read.

_Dear Kuroshi Kenshin_

_We have not met yet, but I will formally introduce myself in person later. _

_I used to belong to the Astaroth clan, however seeing as they are mired in controversy due to Diodora's treachery. I have taken it upon myself to settle my family's arrangement with you, sixty seconds after opening this letter, your weight and a half in gold shall appear in front of you. Call the half weight hazard pay. _

_I hope to hear great things about you in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Ajuka Beelzebub. _

No sooner than Kenshin having finished the letter, a magic circle appeared in front of him and a familiar appeared in front of him and handed him another envelope. He opened it and found a card and a note. It read.

_P.S. The gold is in a bank in your name, when I wrote the previous letter I had forgotten that gold appearing out of nowhere would be amiss in the human world, the card you hold will take you to your safe upon entering a bank in Kuoh. _

Without thinking, Kenshin leaped high into the sky. "WOOHOO! !" Kenshin shouts. As soon as he landed he immediately glanced around. "Shit...that was dumb of me." He muttered. He walked back into the house to see a few things. Rias over on the side of the room, looking miserable. Issei gushing, no doubt thinking something perverted. Azazel grinning like an idiot. Irina looking at Issei like a proud friend of his, and Yukari and Xenovia reading different books. Koneko was still sitting where Kenshin had been previously.

Rias approached him. "I can't believe they put me in that sh-show as the S-Switch Princess." She said nervously.

Kenshin tilted his head. "Is that bad?" He said as he noticed Issei complimenting Irina which caused her to blush and stammer, but what struck Kenshin as odd was that Irina's wings appeared and flickered between white and black. _"Huh...that's weird." He thought. "Apparently Issei notices it too." _

"It is, just look at this." Rias said handing him a magazine.

Kenshin looked at it. "Let's turn into the Switch Princess everyone?" He said. "Sooo?"

"So? !" Rias huffed. "This show is going to ruin my reputation. It even has an article in there called 'Becoming the Lust Dragon, the Oppai Dragon's greatest ally'."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said flipping over to the page in question. "Oh, cool."

"Cool?" Rias said out of surprise. "You're not worried about what people might think?"

"Rias, I came from a world where my reputation was already in a septic tank." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Let 'em think what want, it won't bother me any."

"...Oh...I had forgotten about that." Rias said.

Kenshin stroked his chin, eyes narrowed with a grin. "Besides, being on the other end of fame could be an interesting experience. Especially when I'm engaged to such a ravishing fellow celebrity."

Rias' face lit up and she laughed nervously. "Hahaha, Kenshin you flatterer, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Depends, is it working?" Kenshin asked, his grin widening.

"Hmhm...well, let's go up to our room and find out." Rias suggested quietly, winking at Kenshin.

"Alright..." Kenshin whispered back. However before Kenshin could make good on it, he felt a pair of breasts press against his back. "Ah?" Kenshin turned his head, finding Akeno. She set her head on his shoulder.

"Y'know, seducing Rias is alright, but I'd be worried if you failed to keep your promise with me." Akeno whispered into his ear.

"I haven't forgotten Akeno." Kenshin said.

"So, are you meaning to say you don't want to anymore?" Akeno asked with teary eyes.

"Uhm...n-no that's not it." Kenshin said. "It's just with me getting knocked out earlier, we missed the Sunday it was supposed to be on."

"Ah, you're right." Akeno said wrapping her arms around his neck in an affectionate manner. "Well then, why don't we go out on our next day off." She suggested.

Kenshin started to sweat, seeing Rias glaring, not exactly at him, Koneko seemed displeased, Xenovia seemed annoyed, and Yukari rolled her eyes at him and mouthed. 'Just do it, you know you can't refuse.'

"_Well if I remember correctly Yukari, it's my inability to turn down affections that led to us becoming closer than siblings." Kenshin thought, narrowing his eyes at her. _

"Well?" Akeno asked.

"Ok, sounds good." Kenshin said.

"Aaah! I'm so happy! Ufufufu, my first date with Kenshin-kun." Akeno giggled and let him go, walking away with a bit of a skip in her step.

"Kenshin, did you really have to offer up a date with Ake-" Rias was cut off.

"I know, Rias...I know I'm a two timing scumbag." Kenshin said walking past her.

"?" Rias turned to look at him. "...Where did that come from?"

"..." Yukari got up and walked over to Rias, grabbing her wrist. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uhm...sure." Rias said with a curious look.

They walked outside and Yukari walked ahead of Rias. "Listen, I know you want to keep Kenshin all to yourself, and as much as it pisses me off, I understand it." Yukari said.

"He IS my fiancee." Rias said. "Why wouldn't I..."

"Did you not just hear me say I understood it you daft redhead?" Yukari snapped.

"Your hair is red too!" Rias countered.

"Ugh, I am not getting into an argument with you right now." Yukari said. "Back to what I pulled you out here for. I know you hate everyone horning in on him, but Kenshin won't turn them away if their affections for him are honest, like yours, or Akeno's, or even Xenovia's in a way."

"Why is that?" Rias asked. "I've been wondering that for awhile. I've asked Kenshin before, if he prefers a harem or being with one person, and he kind of just dodged the subject."

"The only answer I feel like giving is that he DOES have to maintain contact with everyone that does pursue him, but if you will...remember this. No matter what happens, Kenshin's always gonna care about you, and what you think. If you're afraid that Kenshin's gonna lose interest in you because of other women around him..it shows a startling lack of faith in him...and confidence in yourself." Yukari said walking past Rias.

"So you're saying I shouldn't get jealous when other women try to take my fiancee away from me?" Rias asked with a critical look.

"No, if you wanna be jealous that Kenshin's not paying as much attention to you, feel free. I don't care." Yukari shrugged. "I'm just telling you not to worry as much as you have been. Until he decides to break off the engagement, which by the way I really freakin' doubt he'll do...you've got him." She said walking into the house. "Just remember, none of us are going to stop."

Rias sighed in response as Yukari walked back inside, before walking back inside herself.

(break)

Kenshin was walking to Kuoh alone, he had been late washing up after training and everyone already left for the academy. "Well, I guess this gives me some time alone with my thoughts." He said.

"_I'm still here." Issei said. _

"_Like I said before, I can isolate my thoughts." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin, not paying attention for that one moment, almost crashed into someone. "Wh-Whoa!" Kenshin said stopping as the person in front of him fell on her butt. He looked down. The girl in front of him had short black hair styled into a bob cut and glasses over violet eyes and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. "...Sona?" Kenshin asked.

"W-Watch where you're going." Sona huffed, glaring up at him.

"S-Sorry, I was speaking with Issei and got distracted for like a moment." Kenshin said extending his hand. Sona took it and pulled herself up. She dusts herself off and adjusts her glasses.

"Well, that's fine, just try to pay more attention from now on." Sona said. "And speaking of Rias' perverted pawn, why does he not come out and attend classes with the rest of her peerage."

"He only get's twelve hours outside my body a day, we feel that's better served for training. It's not like he's not paying attention in there." Kenshin said. "Besides, what if someone were to attack and I wasn't there and his time ran out?"

"...Good point." Sona sighed.

"So...?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Sona asked with a semi annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be at the academy already?" Kenshin asked.

"What about you? Doesn't Rias usually have everyone arrive early?" Sona shot back.

"Well if you want me showing up, stinkin' to high heaven because I didn't bathe after my training, then by all means I'd already be at the academy." Kenshin said.

"How much sleep do you get?" Sona asked. "It's still early."

"Between four and eight hours." Kenshin said. "I'm used to it."

"That's no good, you need to get more rest than that." Sona said in a stern tone.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother." Kenshin groaned.

"Well she's right." Sona harped.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, rolling his eyes. "Anyway. What's keeping you?"

"I was making my lunch." Sona said holding out a bento box. "Granted, yes I'm running a little late, I got distracted by Saji chasing a stray black cat out of my home and had to start over, so I just asked Tsubaki to manage things in my stead until I arrived."

"Huh, I see." Kenshin said. "Well, let's get a move on before we're really late."

"Yes." Sona nodded and the two started walking. "Kenshin-S..."

"Please, just Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, that's one more question I would like to ask of you. Why is it you refer to everyone so informally?" Sona asked.

"Because it's part of who I am." Kenshin said. "I think addressing someone formally doesn't mean much in the end. I mean I address Sirzechs and Serafall informally and they don't seem to care, and they're two of the Satans."

"Well, it's true that you seem to think actions speak louder than words. So it's not really a issue of respect with you, you just don't think formalities are necessary." Sona said. "But...

"Some situations call for it, and I do use them, but for just casual conversation informality is fine." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Sona nodded. "Well, a man that can change how he speaks with people, even with different women...I believe that is a really wonderful quality."

"Hm?" Kenshin arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for example. How we're talking now and how you speak with your sisters, or even the female members of Rias' peerage. You handle them all differently, maybe not too much so, but still. I can tell you see them all as themselves and me as myself." Sona said.

"Aw gee Sona, ya makin' me blush over here." Kenshin jested.

"Hmhm..." Sona laughed to herself.

"To be honest, Issei handles himself similarly." Kenshin said.

"I realize that, but I don't really know him all that well." Sona replied.

"Huh?" Kenshin said placing a hand on his head.

"_Go ahead, tell her." Issei said. "I don't feel like taking you over." _

"_Alright." Kenshin thought with a shrug. _

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"Eh, Issei wants me to tell you he thinks you look cute with your glasses on." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Sona said with an arched brow. "Oh, well thank you...I guess."

"You said you wanted to ask me more than one question, go ahead." Kenshin said.

"Well this is more of a curiosity, but as you know the Sitiri clan specializes in water magic, with my sister actually having control over ice magic in addition to that. So I wanted to know...what does it feel like to use the element of water as it flows through your body?"

"...?" Kenshin arched a brow curiously.

"Ah...well, if you don't want to then forget I asked. " Sona said glancing away.

"Nah, it's fine...it's just I wasn't expecting that, what's next? Is Ravel going to ask me what it's like to use Salamander's power?" Kenshin wondered.

"Salamander?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, all the spirits have names." Kenshin said. "Sylph is the Wind Spirit, Gnome is the Earth Spirit, Salamander is the Fire Spirit and Undine is the Water Spirit." He held out his cards to show her.

"Oh, I apologize." Sona said.

"It's OK. You didn't know." Salamander said, her card lighting up speaking in a casual tone.

"They can communicate through these with other people other than yourself?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, the Sekiryuutei, Ddraig can also communicate with me and others through the Boosted Gear." Kenshin said as the jewel lit up.

"_**Uuuuooonnnn!" **_

"Is he...crying?" Sona asked.

"Let's just say...he's not taking to his partner's new title very well." Kenshin said scratching his cheek with a grin.

"Heheheheh, yeah..." Issei said through the Boosted Gear with a nervous chuckle.

"I feel sorry for him." Sona said repressing a giggle, having heard of Issei's show and title. "Alright, back to my question."

"Well...if I had to describe it...it's like being adrift in a massive body of water, your body is relaxed and it's movements are fluid...it just feels...so nice." Kenshin said with a look contentment on his face.

"Hm...to be honest...I feel a bit of that same feeling when I use my magic." Sona said. "It's so relaxing."

"Heheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Must be nice for you, considering your stressful position."

"Ah...Y-Yes." Sona said with the slightest of blushes.

"So, how is your sister? Still embarrassing you?" Kenshin asked.

"Whenever she can. I swear, sometimes I think she does it on purpose." Sona sighed.

"Well...the devils went through a civil war right?" Kenshin asked. "A war that the four current Satans participated in?"

"Yes." Sona nodded.

"Well, maybe she's been nervous that another war would break out since you've been born. Maybe...acting like she does is her way of coping with the horrors of war." Kenshin said. "With me, I kinda just focus on my training and increased how much I smoked and drank."

"Huh...I never thought of it like that." Sona said stroking her chin in thought before turning to him. "Listen, I know you like to do those things, but please don't do such during school hours."

"Hahahaha, relax. I know when to enjoy my vices." Kenshin said with a laugh. "Now, before we get to Kuoh Academy, because it's right there." Kenshin said pointing ahead. "There's something I wanna ask you."

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"Is there any way you could get a full copy of the treaty between the Tsuki clan and the Sitiri clan?" Kenshin asked. "I am technically the patriarch of that clan as I am reviving them as a single entity."

"Oh, right. I actually have a copy sitting at home, I had asked for it before I left the Underworld. Why do you ask?" Sona asked.

"Eh, just wanna know if there are some special provisions or anything I have to do in it." Kenshin said. "You know, just fulfilling any obligations I have with your family."

"Aaah." Sona nodded. "Well, I'll have to track it down, but I'll see that you have it soon."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later_

"You couldn't just leave it at Rias-Senpai, Himejima-Senpai, Asia-Chan, Koneko-Chan, Yukari-San, Miyuki-Chan and Xenovia-San...you have to move in on Sona-Kaichou as well? !" Matsuda shouts.

"OK, wow...we just happened to bump into each other on the way here, you freakin' idiot." Kenshin said chopping him on the head. "She doesn't like dumbasses anyway. She'd only be with someone with as much intellect as her or more."

In her class Sona happened glance downward, on an impulse muttering a thank you to Kenshin.

"...Ah...well I guess he has a point." Motohama said. "I'm kinda interested in Gasper-Chan myself."

"Pfft!" Kenshin covered his mouth, trying to prevent a fit of laughter from coming out of him.

"What? What's so funny?" Motohama asked.

"Oh...Oh fuck...please help me..." Kenshin gasped for breath. "You're interested in Gasper, the male student from the first years?"

"The male student? !" Motohama shouts in anger. "That's not very nice, She's very cute."

Kenshin held his head and bent over his desk. "Gasper's a boy I'm telling you." He said in between hushed laughs.

"Dude, stop trying to ruin my fantasies." Motohama said with a glare.

"I'm not! Gasper really is male! We're both in the Occult Research Club, I've chatted with him multiple times!" Kenshin laughed.

"No! Come on, a man's ass isn't supposed to sway like hers does!" Motohama shouts.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Ask him yourself. Class hasn't begun yet." Kenshin said.

"Fine I will." Motohama said leaving the room.

"Eh, to be honest I've known for awhile myself." Matsuda said. "I just never knew how to tell him."

"It's best to just let him spring the trap on his own." Kenshin snickered.

A couple of minutes later Motohama ran by the class room screaming "NOOOO! ! !" Earning laughs from Kenshin and Matsuda.

"That was glorious." Matsuda said fist bumping Kenshin.

"Thank you, Thank you." Kenshin said with a grin.

"_That was so cruel...and soooo hilarious." Issei laughed. _

(break)

_After School. _

Kenshin was sitting in the club room with Rias and Akeno. "So...there's gonna be a school trip?" Kenshin asked. "Should I let Issei run around with Asia and Irina while I'm there?"

"Eh, it couldn't hurt. Just have Yukari work her magic." Rias said with a shrug.

"Where is it by the way?" Kenshin asked.

"In Kyoto." Akeno answered.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hmm?" Rias said with a curious look. "Is something wrong.

"Well, it's nothing really wrong per se. It's just, back home I had went to an academy like this one, only instead of devils, fallen angels and angels, it was mages attending and running the joint. We went to Kyoto as a field trip as well." Kenshin said. "A lot of shit happened and...well it's also when my father passed away."

"Oh..." Rias said with a sympathetic look.

"I'm...sorry to hear that Kenshin-kun." Akeno said with a similar look.

"Aaah, that was then and this is now." Kenshin said waving them off. "Anyway, and after that the school festival begins?"

"Yes. There's not really a whole lot of time between the three events, the first one already having passed." Rias said.

"Yes, when we went to Kyoto last year. We managed our time poorly so we couldn't see everything. Ufufufu, Rias was sooo upset she was stomping her foot at the railway station." Akeno said in a teasing manner.

Rias' face lit up in embarrassment. "Akeno! You said you wouldn't say anything like that!" She complained.

"...Heheheheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled.

The door opened and in walked Azazel. "Kenshin." He said.

"Yo?" Kenshin said.

"It's time, I finally got him here for you to have a little chat." Azazel said. "Who are you bringing with you? I'm going to be there just because it's one of my guys."

"Eh, I'll bring Mom, just so you have someone to shoot the breeze with while I chat with your buddy." Kenshin shrugged.

"Alright, let's go. It's a tight schedule for us." Azazel said. Kenshin nodded and got up.

"Well, it's been fun Rias, Akeno. But I gotta go for a bit. See you at home." Kenshin said.

Azazel and Kenshin left the room. Rias and Akeno glanced at each other curiously. "What do you think that was about? Azazel hasn't been here in a good while." Rias asked.

"I dunno." Akeno said.

"Well, I don't think you have any summons today. If you want to go check it out. I don't think Kenshin would mind." Rias shrugged. "Just keep the public displays of affection to a minimum."

Akeno walked out of the room giggling. "No promises."

"Mrrrnnn..." Rias glared at the door before sighing.

Akeno trailed Azazel and Kenshin as well as Hikari to an outdoor cafe. She felt a pulse of magic that she recognized. _"Warding magic? They don't seem to want humans around." She thought. _

"Alright, all the humans are gone. You can come on out." Azazel said.

Akeno's eyes widened in astonishment as a male with tan skin, a dark beige mantle, wearing black armor with glided trimming. He had narrowed, almost closed eyes and short dark hair and a thick beard. She recognized this man almost immediately. _"F-Father? ! What is he...?" _

Kenshin stood up. "Hello Barakiel. I realize this must be on short notice for you, but thank you for coming." Kenshin said extending his hand with a polite smile. "I am Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. The one who asked for you to come here."

"!" Akeno let out a sharp gasp at this. _"W-Why does Kenshin-kun wish to talk to my father?" _

"Well, you have my thanks for asking politely for an audience with me. The last experience you had with one of us, aside from Azazel...wasn't a pretty one." Barakiel said with a gruff tone.

"Everyone's different. I don't judge the whole field just by looking at a few rotten plants." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Hm?" Hikari glanced behind her.

"What is it?" Azazel asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Hikari said shaking her head. "I must have just sensed Issei training back at the house."

"Aaahh, I see." Azazel nodded.

Akeno sighed in relief. _"Whew...that was close." She thought, having hid when Hikari glanced over at her. _

Barakiel and Kenshin took their seats. "So..what is the reason you called me here, surely this wasn't so we could exchange formalities." Barakiel said.

Kenshin slung his arm over the back of the chair and leaned back. "You would be right in assuming that."

"So what then?" Barakiel asked.

"Well, I am a close personal friend of your daughter's." Kenshin said.

"I see, it's good to see that Akeno found some friends." Barakiel nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you called me here."

"Well, being her close friend. She has told me a bit about her past." Kenshin said. "Granted, the part she told me about brought her to tears."

Barakiel let out a short sigh. "Now I see what this is about."

"Mind giving your side of the story?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't see why I should. Just because you're my daughter's friend gives you no right to question me." Barakiel said with a slight glare.

"OK, answer me this then Baraki." Kenshin said. "Just...where the hell have you been?"

"..." Azazel glanced at Kenshin, then to Barakiel before letting out a sigh.

"..." Barakiel crossed his arms. "I was on a mission for my friend, I had come back to find out that my wife had perished. The murderers had been her own family because they didn't approve of me." Barakiel clenched his fists. "My wife Shuri died by the hands of her own family."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "My condolences."

"Than-" Barakiel said.

"But that wasn't what I meant." Kenshin said staring at him impassively.

Akeno, peering from the corner watched this conversation listening in. _"I-Is that what this is about?" Akeno thought, swallowing a lump in her throat. _

Kenshin continued to stare at him. "Well?"

"Well what? I believed my daughter to be dead as well." Barakiel said.

"I don't believe you." Kenshin said.

"And just why is that? You know nothing about me." Barakiel glared at him.

"You're a leader of the Fallen Angels, one of the Grigori who served during the War of the Three Factions." Kenshin said. "You mean to tell me that you can't sense magic, much less magic that feels like your own?" He glared right back at him. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"..." Barakiel held his glare. "OK then, I was too overwhelmed by grief to look for her."

"Losing your wife is a very traumatic experience, but at the same time you had an obligation to your wife to love and take care of your daughter." Kenshin countered. "Did you even look for a body, or did you take your wife, bury her and just leave?"

"What does this even matter to you?" Barakiel growled. "You're just her friend, it's not like you're my daughter's lover, Dragon of the Elements."

"It matters to me because I give a damn about Akeno!" Kenshin snapped. "Maybe you do as well, but you have a really shitty way of showing it."

Barakiel shot up out of his chair, getting in Kenshin's face, who did the same. "Don't you ever...insinuate that I do not care for my daughter..." Barakiel snarled.

"If you're trying to intimidate me with that holy lightning in your left hand, I already have the elements on, so take your best shot." Kenshin said. "I stand by what I said. You all but abandoned Akeno, she almost got herself killed by her own grandfather...I can see why she holds you in such contempt."

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Azazel said as he and Hikari separated the two. "We came here to talk, not fight!"

"Keep your brat on a leash." Barakiel said to Hikari.

"Like you're one to be giving parental advice." Hikari scoffed.

"We are both similar in to a certain regard, why not?" Barakiel said.

"RRGH!" Kenshin hauled off and punched Barakiel in between the eyes, shocking Azazel, Hikari and Akeno.

"_Oh dammit! It just had to come to this!" Azazel thought. _

"Kenshin, be careful!" Hikari shouts.

"_K-Kenshin-kun actually struck my father?" Akeno thought wide eyed. _

"Don't you ever insinuate that my mother abandoned me, you ten winged piece of shit!" Kenshin roared.

"Hrn!" Barakiel fired off his holy lightning at Kenshin who unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku to cancel out the holy effect.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted, instantly losing feeling in his hand.

Barakiel was back on his feet in a matter of a second and punched at Kenshin's face, Kenshin grabbed Kuroi Jigoku in his other hand and blocked the fist with it. "Nice...try.." Kenshin said.

"Fighting me is suicide boy." Barakiel scowled. "At your level, you will die."

"Let's see it then." Kenshin said. "Without the holy element in your lightning, I don't think you're that tough."

The two closed in on each other, their heads next to one another. Barakiel began to whisper into his ear. "I can tell you care a great deal about Akeno. She'll hate me even more if I kill you."

"I believe she might still care about you, although I'm not sure." Kenshin whispered back.

"I have not been the best father." Barakiel whispered. "After I heard her cursing my name, I figured it best to leave her be. She was well protected by the Gremory clan."

"Understatement." Kenshin whispered. "However, that's no reason to just give up. You're a father...act like it."

"..." Barakiel and Kenshin jumped away from each other. "Now's not the time or place for a fight."

"I agree." Kenshin said sheathing Kuroi Jigoku. "I've said everything I'm willing to say."

"Then I shall take my leave." Barakiel turned around, his teleportation circle activating as his mantle swung about. He disappeared as it settled.

"I'm never calling one of my friends to talk to you ever again." Azazel said with an exasperated glare.

"Hahahaha, I understand." Kenshin laughed.

"It's not funny." Azazel said. "Both of us could have caught shit if one of you got killed."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said. "I just felt like I was going to get what I wanted to know, by getting under his skin."

"Haaah..." Hikari sighed. "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days doing things like that Ken-Chan."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Here go get yourselves a bite to eat on me." Kenshin said placing some money on the table and walking away.

"Well, I'm still irritated with him. However, I've never been one to turn down a free meal." Azazel said grabbing the money.

Hikari rolled her eyes and walked away with him. "Whatever you say, but I pick the place."

"Fair enough." Azazel said.

"_We get that you're basically fearless Kenshin, but could you please try to preserve your life?" Undine asked. _

"_Yeah, there's not that many elementalists left." Salamander said. _

"_It's not like I was planning on fighting him when I went into this." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin pocketed his cards and obliviously walked by Akeno. "Did he not notice me?" Akeno wondered.

She walked behind him as she felt the warding magics dissipating. As more and more people started walking to and fro around them. Akeno finally approached Kenshin. Giving him her usual greeting.

"!" Kenshin turned his head feeling her breasts on his back. "Oh. Heya Akeno." He greeted with a smile. "I thought you were with Rias."

"I had the night off so I decided to just talk a walk around Kuoh." Akeno said with a smile of her own.

"Oh? Kenshin said. "Well then...ghh..."

"Is something wrong?" Akeno said feigning ignorance.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Nah, my right hand's been locking up for a couple of hours now."

"I see..." Akeno said. She turned to find themselves walking past the game corner and pulled Kenshin into the photo booth. She brought his right hand to her face and kissed the index finger gently while winking. She also took both of her hands around it and started rubbing it.

"Hnn..." Kenshin bit back a moan as Akeno started to suck on the tip of his finger. "D-Don't you think it's a little early to be extracting Ddraig's power? I just had you do it a couple of days ago."

"Ufufu...it's never too early to help out my dear sweet Kenshin-kun." Akeno giggled. "You may have overused magic in this hand, so I'm pulling it out of you, you should be able to restore it naturally."

"I see...carry..naah...on." Kenshin said.

"_Humm...I suppose I should be upset that Kenshin-kun pried into my private matters, but at the same time..." Akeno trailed off in thought. _

_'It matters to me because I give a damn about Akeno!' Kenshin's words from earlier rang in her head._

"_Hearing him say that to that man of all people, and Kenshin-kun wasn't even scared of him at that..." Akeno thought, a feeling of warmth spreading through her body. _

"You can stop now, the feeling's back into my hand." Kenshin said after a few moments.

Akeno nodded and let Kenshin's finger slip from her lips. "Alright, let's go."

Kenshin and Akeno left the game corner and as they arrived at the Hyoudou Residence, Kenshin stopped. "Hm? What is it Kenshin-kun?"

"Well, as much as I believe this should be saved for our date." Kenshin said as he turned around. "I guess I can give it to you now." He said as he turned back to her, holding a miniature figurine in his hand.

"Eh?" Akeno said. "What's this?"

The figurine was of her, much like the one Kenshin and Issei had made of Rias. It was also unclothed. It depicted her hands behind her head, her long ponytail spiraled around her. Her wings were out as well. Her devil wing was in front of her breasts while her fallen angel wing was slightly in front of her pelvis, her feathers blocking view of her privates. "Well I said I'd do it, it took some doing, and I tried to get it down perfect, but well...eh heheh. There's no substitute for knowing the feel for something, or in this case someone."

Akeno took it and looked it over with a smile. "It's a really great piece of work. I love it."

Kenshin scratched his cheek with a grin. "You might not want to show that off to Rias, she didn't exactly like the fact that I made it."

"Ufufufu. I understand." Akeno said walking over to him. "Thank you for the gift." She said leaning over and kissing the corner of his lips and walking toward the house.

Kenshin smiled at her as she walked off. _"It's nice to see her look so happy." He thought. _

"_Don't you think you might have gotten a little too upset at her Dad though?" Sylph asked. _

"_I might have gotten a little too involved emotionally. I mean come on. I was separated from my parents and my sister, or sisters as I would later find out. That hurt, but to have to travel the world like Akeno did at the age she did, then have an attempt on your life by your own family? That's too much. He could have stopped it." Kenshin thought. "That said...it also hurts immensely to lose someone you love like he did. It's no excuse for not looking for her, I think Azazel would totally have understood Barakiel needing the time away to look for her." _

"_True." Salamander said with Gnome nodding in agreement. _

"_Maybe he just didn't consider it until later on? He did say that he had heard that she hated him, which implies that he did look for her at some point." Undine pointed out. "The alliance between the three races is very recent after all, how else would he have known?" _

"_Good point, but I've done what I can for now." Kenshin thought. "Best to see how things play out here. Besides I can't imagine Akeno would be too pleased if she finds out I've been prying into matters that ultimately don't concern me." _

"_...Heheheheh..." Undine stifled a laugh. _

"_What?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Nothing." Undine said. _

"_...OK..." Kenshin thought with narrowed eyes as he walked inside._

"_He has no idea..." Undine thought with a humored smile. _

(break)

_Later that night. _

The Gremory and Kuroshi peerages were exploring an abandoned factory after reports came in of odd presences is at the place in question. It didn't take them long to find the source of the presences as it quickly made itself known.

"The Gremory and the Kuroshi. You guys are fast on the draw." Said a man wearing a black suit.

"Well then, someone shouldn't have been skulking around in someone else's territory then should they?" Kenshin asked standing at the middle of the formation.

At the front were Issei and Yukari with Kiba and Xenovia acting as support. In the middle was Irina, Miyuki, Koneko, Gasper and Kenshin. At the back was Rias, Akeno and Asia with Hikari in front of them, shield at the ready.

"Khaos Brigade...I assume you and your partners back there are a part of the Hero Faction?" Rias asked coldly.

"Right you are, our aim is to purify you devils and liberate this town." The man in black declared.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you see, we can't have that." Yukari said. "That's tantamount to threatening our lives."

"Exactly." He said with a sneer.

"It's three against thirteen my friend." Kenshin said. "And we've been making pretty short work of you idiots as it is. We'll give you the chance to leave now, but if you don't take it, we'll take you out here and now." Kenshin said unsheathing his sword.

Two people appeared next to the man, one wore the same suit and a pair of sunglasses, and another who wore clothes native to China. "It's four against thirteen actually." The man said. "The fourth man is just running a bit late."

"Three, four...I don't think it makes a difference." Miyuki said.

Issei took out Ascalon and tossed it to Xenovia while the man in black charged up some white flames and fired them at the group. Issei charged forward and deflected it with his Balance Breaker armor. He then fired a small scale dragon shot at the three of them, only for them to dodge. Issei took aim at the man in black and fired again only for his shot to be devoured by shadows. "What? !" Issei blanched.

"Issei get off the ground now!" Kenshin shouts seeing a part of Issei's shadow glowing.

"!" Issei hopped of the ground as his own dragon shot fired out of the floor.

"A Sacred Gear user!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You think that's the only one being redirected somewhere?" The man in black asked with a smirk as the first dragon shot fired at Asia.

"Shit!" Issei shouts, firing a third one to cancel it out. "I won't let you lay a finger on Asia!"

Xenovia moved in front of Asia, trading places with Kenshin in the formation. "I'll act as her guard, you take the offensive." Xenovia said.

"My pleasure." Kenshin said running down the China native who held a bow made of light. He dodged the arrows that were fired, only for them to be swallowed by shadows. "Mom! They're coming out behind Rias! When she dodges, take them into your shield!" Kenshin instructed.

"Right!" Hikari said as Rias dodged the arrows, already turned around to absorb them.

"Haah!" Akeno shouts flinging out spears of ice, which were redirected at Koneko, only to be shattered apart by both Koneko and Irina. The other fellow in black fired off flames into the shadows forcing Kenshin to back flip over them, giving the light bow user enough time to fire their arrows into shadows as well.

"Issei!" Kenshin shouts as a wall of shadows formed on either side of the group.

"Right!" Issei said as he and Kenshin stood next to each other and smacked away the attacks, the ones that got past them being taken care of by Yukari and Miyuki.

"!" Kenshin felt a presence behind him.

"You're coming with me, Kenshin." A man garbed in black robes, wearing a white mask said.

"! Like hell!" Yukari shouts as she, Miyuki and Hikari broke formation and tried to stop the man, only to get dragged in with him.

"!" Rias rounded on the man in black. "What just happened to them? !" She demanded to know after they disappeared.

"Huhu...that was the fourth man in our group. Another ally sent to us by the organization Cosmo Entelecheia."

"? !" Issei recalled Kenshin getting filled in on what Azazel's people had gotten out of the Averruncus. _"That same group Kenshin was dealing with before he got here? !" He thought. _

"I see...Kenshin's spoke about them a few times." Rias said.

"There's nothing we can really do until we take care of these guys." Kiba said. "Kenshin-kun can handle himself, and he has his peerage with him.

"Right." Rias said with a nod.

Meanwhile. Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari were flung out in four different directions as they landed outside of the factory. "..." Kenshin sprung back to his feet. "Dynamis." Kenshin crossed his arms. "So tell me, how's being Hottan's male cock sleeve been treating you lately?"

"Cute." Dynamis said in a humorless tone.

"Ah, I forgot, trying to piss you off won't work. You're a lot more controlled than Teritum or Tsukuyomi. I suppose I'll just cut right to the chase." Kenshin said. "What are you doing here? I for one think it's kinda ballsy for Hottan to send his right hand man after someone who can clearly kick the living shit out of him."

"Hmhmhm, if you think you can, just tr- ulgh!" Dynamis grunts as Kenshin rammed his hand through the masked man's chest.

"You're weaker than normal...did Hottan have to dumb down your power just so you could be contained in a barrier to ship your ass across the Dimensional Gap?" Yukari asked. "Jeez, he might as well not have sent you at all."

"Now you're going to pay." Miyuki said, scowling at Dynamis.

"You miss your friends? Heh, you're all fools, clinging to a pile of corpses." Dynamis said. "Hrn..!"

Kenshin shoved his arm further into Dynamis' body. "What are you talking about?"

"Your darling partner in crime over there's not told you? Tsk tsk tsk...and you thought you could trust hER-k!" Dynamis gasped in pain as Kenshin squeezed down on one of his organs.

"This may not be your core, but I bet this hurts something awful." Kenshin said. "Now, what...are you talking about?"

"Aaah, you know those girls you were teaching back at that school? Both you and that insufferable optimist Negi?" Dynamis said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin scowled.

"Most of them are dead. Your childhood friends not withstanding, although I hear you already know about Setsuna." Dynamis said.

"..That's it...you're dead." Kenshin growled as he beheaded Dynamis. He picked up the head.

"Hmhmhmhm, I happened to bring one of them with me, I was just now using her to find you, she should be on her last legs now as it is." Dynamis said. "You really shouldn't have disappeared. We were preparing to go to war with you. While Negi might have had her way in stopping our plans, there is more than one way to victory."

"You lot only targeted the denizens of Mundus Magicus who were there before humans started to inhabit the planet..why the change of heart...? Answer me and I won't crush your skull in my hand." Kenshin snarled.

"When Negi launched her grand project to terraform the Mars of our dimension to make Mundus Magicus more than just a illusionary world on a fantasy plane created by Hottan...there was no need to differ the two anymore. I suppose you can see where I'm going with this. We were gracious however..anyone that didn't resist us was merely put to sleep. They are after all...a precious resource."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I see..." He said in an quiet tone.

"And if you think your threat of killing me intimidates me, think again...I'll be back, in another body. Don't you worry." Dynamis said. "Until then, you'll be dealing with our special ally. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Well then." Kenshin said tossing Dynamis' head into the air and burning it to nothing before it landed.

Kenshin turned to Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari as he burned Dynamis' body to nothing. "Don't worry about not saying anything, I wouldn't want to relive that either." He said. "Fan out and look for anyone familiar, he couldn't have had her too far off."

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari nodded and the former two sped off, while Hikari remained behind. "...How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I half expected this to happen." Kenshin said. "But if I may...why are almost all of them dead?"

Hikari closed her eyes. "When we attacked Hottan's HQ, trying to both get home and get two of the girls they kidnapped back. We ended up inadvertently heading back to the school town we had left in the first place. All the girls found out about magic, then when Negi launched her project, it was figured that keeping it secret would no longer work. So it was exposed in full."

"Has Hottan attacked Mundus Vetus?" Kenshin asked. "Or, you know...what Mundus Magicus referred to as our dimension's Earth?"

"Other than the mage communities that stood against him, like the ones in Kansai and Kantou of our Japan...and the academy in Wales. No." Hikari shook her head. "I don't think he was interested in normal humans."

"I see."

(rustle rustle)

"!" Kenshin and Hikari turned to find a young woman wearing a tan light jacket that was open and matching sports bra, and beige jeans. She had short red hair and brown eyes. "Ka-!"

"Aaahh...I...finally...found you..and if you're here..then..." She said before collapsing.

Kenshin rushed toward her. "Kazumi! Hey! Stay with me!"

"Hahahaha...ah drat...I get captured by that masked bastard, my energy drained out of me and I finally find you and your family. Now I'm gonna croak...next to being on the run and being petrified, this is the worst my life has sucked." Kazumi said with a bleary smile.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "...What if there was a way...you could continue to live?" He asked.

"Eh? You can do that?" Kazumi asked.

"I can't heal you and restore the energy you've lost. It's well beyond the fatal line." Kenshin said. "However...since I've been gone, I've become something different than I was before. Simply put, My family and I are now devils."

"Well, I guess that's not a huge leap from demons." Kazumi said with a tired laugh.

"I can make you into one." Kenshin said. "Would you want me to do that?"

"Hmm...die...or go on living as a being said to drag souls to Hell...well..I can't say I've been the most faithful person in a spiritual sense lately, what with...losing all my friends..." Kazumi said with a distant look in her eyes.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "...I'm sorry...I should have been there."

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Just by the look on your face. I can tell you didn't plan on whatever happened to you, to happen." Kazumi said. "Anyway...I guess I'll take your offer. To be honest if I wasn't so tired...I'd probably be crying in fear of death right now."

"I see." Kenshin nodded and took out his evil piece set. He took out a pawn piece and placed it against her chest. "I command thee, Kazumi Asakura on my name Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. Become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil. Thou shalt lead a new life with great joy as my Pawn!" Kenshin declared.

"Hnn!" Kazumi bit back a moan as she felt a magical energy filled her body. The pawn piece sunk into her skin and the light eventually died down. She looked up at the sky before getting to her feet. "That's it?" She said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "You also have wings now."

"Seriously?" Kazumi asked. On cue a pair of devil wings shot out of her back. "Oh cool." She said. "But...I can't seem to find my artifact card."

"Artifact card? You made a provisional contract with Negi?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Kazumi nodded.

"Hmm...think of it really quick. Just do what you would usually do." Kenshin said. "Uh without the keyphrase it probably won't be necessary."

"OK." Kazumi nodded. She thought of calling for her artifact which did nothing for a moment before single mechanical being formed in front of her, as well as a wristband with a display on it. "Oh! There it is!"

"Huh...your artifact must have become a Sacred Gear." Kenshin said. "Not surprising, the magics the contracts use to make artifacts and the magic in Sacred Gears don't feel too different to me." "I'll ask Azazel take a look at it tomorrow."

"Azazel?" Kazumi asked.

"You'll see him tomorrow." Hikari said waving her off with a smile.

"Especially considering he's Mom's new boy toy." Kenshin sniped with a grin.

"Shut up you." Hikari said with a comical glare.

"When you did this Kenshin-Sen..." Kazumi was cut off.

"I'm not your sensei anymore. I never should have been to begin with." Kenshin said. "Just call me Kenshin."

"Right." Kazumi nodded. "Well, when you did this...you referred to me as a servant. What was that all about?"

"What I used to reincarnate you is an Evil Piece. A pawn piece to be exact. There are fifteen pieces that I can use, all based off chess pieces. I'll go into it in further detail later." Kenshin said. "But while they are looked at as servants. I do not consider them such. Yukari's my Knight, Miyuki's my Rook, and Mom here is my Bishop. You are my Pawn, one of eight. Depending on ones power, it could take more than one piece to reincarnate someone."

"Well I wasn't much of a fighter, my specialty was recon, and well you know how much of a snoop I am." Kazumi giggled.

"So...you're the only one left?" Kenshin asked.

"...As far as I know." Kazumi said, losing all humor in her voice. "When Hottan first attacked, after Negi-Chan's plan went into effect, Evangeline disappeared and a lot of people were taken out."

"I see." Kenshin said. He put his hand to his head. "Come on back Yukari, Miyuki. She came to me."

A few moments later Yukari and Miyuki landed. "!" Yukari let out a light gasp. "K-Kazumi? !"

"H-Heya Yukari-Chan." Kazumi greeted meekly. "I see you and Miyuki-Chan are doing well."

"Hee..." Miyuki wiped her eyes. "Waaaahhh!" She threw herself onto Kazumi. "You're alive! You're alive! I'm so glad! Aaaahhh!" She cried out.

"Hahahaha, relax Miyuki-Chan. I'm here...you didn't lose all your friends." Kazumi said petting Miyuki's head.

"Did you reincarnate her?" Yukari asked.

"I had no choice. She was going to die." Kenshin said.

Yukari nodded and smiled at Kazumi. "Well then, welcome to the family." She greeted.

"Uhh...I don't have to change my name do I?" Kazumi asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, nah." Yukari said with a grin.

"Alright then. Glad to be a part of it." Kazumi said with a grin of her own.

(break)

_The next day. _

"So, you all did alright after I got taken away?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh my yes." Rias said waving him off. "We had a few bumps, but everyone handled themselves quite well. What about that man that pulled you all away? I saw a look on your family's faces that I don't typically see, even in battle." She said.

"I dealt with him, destroyed his body, but he'll be back." Kenshin said.

"How so?" Rias asked curiously.

"It's a man made body, simply put he is a homunculus." Kenshin said.

"Hum...I see." Rias said. "You don't seem too concerned."

"He's only barely able to come here, His power has to be weakened to do so." Kenshin said. "I guess being Hottan's right hand man has it's disadvantages."

"His right hand man? So you didn't think to capture him?" Rias asked.

"We have nothing to threaten him with, so interrogating him would be impossible." Kenshin shrugged.

"I guess." Rias nodded.

(knock knock)

"Come in." Kenshin and Rias said.

The door opened and it was Kazumi walking in with Irina. "So you liked to report things?" Irina asked.

"I just always loved a good story." Kazumi said with a smile.

"Oh hello." Rias greeted. "I don't believe we've met before."

After the order of suppression was settled. Kenshin had put Kazumi in a hotel room for the night as he didn't want to run her into so many people so quickly. "Aaah, I'm Asakura Kazumi." Kazumi said with a respectful bow. "I just enrolled here as a first year. I was told by the student council president that you were holding my uniform for me...uhm..."

"Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you." Rias greeted. "How are you adjusting?" She asked as she went around her desk and brought out a stack of clothes.

"It's a little hectic." Kazumi said. "And I noticed that there's a lot more girls here than boys."

"Kuoh Academy used to be an all girls school until very recently." Rias answered.

"So...who are you exactly? You carry yourself like someone I know, who had a lot of affluence and pull in a lot of different areas." Kazumi said.

"Uhh..." Rias said.

"She's my Pawn Rias." Kenshin said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so sooner?" Rias asked.

"Hoo? Speaking to one another without honorifics?" Kazumi said with a teasing grin. "Kenshin, did are you and her?"

"Well we are engaged." Rias said.

"..." Kazumi went silent for a moment before turning to Kenshin with narrowed eyes. "...seriously?"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Before you harp on me, tell me...do you know where Negi is?" He asked. "If so I'd really like to know so I either go see her, or mourn her properly."

"...I understand. I'm sorry." Kazumi nodded.

"It's OK." Kenshin said nodding back at her.

Kazumi turned back to Rias who was staring at her sympathetically. "Was she important to you?"

"She was important to a lot of us. She kinda just...threw herself into her work when Kenshin vanished." Kazumi said.

"I see." Rias said. "Well anyway. As a Devil attending this school, you must join either the Occult Research Club or the Student Council. All of Kenshin's peerage members are here in this club."

"Hmm...well I guess I might join the council. Don't want to crowd everyone up here." Kazumi said. "Also I was gonna ask the president if there was a journalism club or a school newspaper."

"Fair enough." Rias said. "Now, seeing as we aren't sure of your measurements. Might I ask for you to strip down so we can measure you properly?"

"Uhm, sure, I couldn't have changed that much..." Kazumi shrugged as she took off her clothes, leaving herself in her sports bra and biker shorts.

"We just want to be sure of whether or not we need to tailor the uniform." Rias said as Akeno walked over with measuring tape.

"I see, then there's no problems." Kazumi said.

As Kazumi was being measure. Issei happened to walk in. His eyes immediately landed on Kazumi. "U-Uuuoohooohoooo!" He gushed with a nosebleed. "What a nice figure!"

"Huh?" Kazumi said as Issei leapt at her, unable to control his pervy glee.

"Haaahh..." Kenshin sighed as he haymakered Issei. "Issei...you don't even know this girl...can you eighty six the perversion?"

"I'm sorry...that's my Pawn." Rias said with a sigh. "Issei, please don't do anything rash."

"S-Sorry Chief." Issei apologized.

"Aww, come on you guys. He's just an eager young man. I kinda find it endearing." Kazumi said with a laugh.

"...Seriously?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "I got a sister and a mother who would rip him apart if he gets anywhere near him with it. A younger sister who's indifferent to it and now a friend who likes it. Odd how that works out."

"Sweeet!" Issei whooped.

"But please, not too much." Kazumi said waving her hand scratching her head with a nervous grin.

"You got it." Issei said with a grin.

"By the way, Issei can I speak to you outside?" Kenshin asked. "Just out here." He pointed at the door.

"Uhm...sure." Issei said as he and Kenshin walked downstairs.

"So, I hear your lifespan got cut drastically." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"...Yeah..." Issei said hanging his head. "A hundred years is what I'm being told."

"Hum...I see. Well that's plenty for humans, but incredibly short for demons and devils, who can live for thousands of years." Kenshin said. "Even before I became a devil I was pretty much guaranteed a long life span."

"...Did that bug you? Wasn't that Negi a human?" Issei asked.

"...Well...it was always in the back of my mind." Kenshin said. "But what I want to say is. Don't worry too much about it. Somebody can be told they won't make it six months and end up living for years longer. Same thing applies here, in the end death will come, but how strong your will is will determine when."

"Sooo I shouldn't sweat it too much?" Issei asked.

"Also, I am by no means encouraging the wanton abuse of things that can lessen your lifespan, all I'm saying is that in the end. Barring some freak accident or sudden occurrence, you are the one who decides when you die." Kenshin said. "Also, if I were you, I would work on increasing my reserves of demonic power. Azazel told us before that Vali uses is demonic power in place of his life when using the Juggernaut Drive, if I ever achieve it I will be no different because my reserves are also huge."

"Right." Issei nodded. "Still not a lot I can do with only being able to come out for twelve hours."

"I know." Kenshin nodded. "Anyway, moving on from the depressing subjects." He started jabbing his elbow into Issei's arm with a grin. "I hear Koneko-Chan personally healed you last night. How was it?"

"Ah...hahahaha." Issei laughed nervously. "Well...the short of it...she did the same thing Chief did with you when we met her."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said with an arched brow. "That must have been nice."

"I-I think Chief and Akeno-San might have finally influenced her." Issei said.

"Or she just trusts you and I." Kenshin shrugged. "I mean despite your perverted nature, you really do mean well."

"You said that must have been nice. Did she do it with you as well?" Issei asked.

"Eh, yeah. It was after we woke up, or after the sports festival had concluded rather. She wanted to be sure I was alright after getting smacked around by your Juggernaut Drive." Kenshin said. "You know, damage to the soul and whatnot. By the way, the attack you used in that form. Longinus Smasher...that fucking hurt...like hell."

"Eeeehh? ! I thought you could ignore pain!" Issei exclaimed only to get bonked on the head.

"There's a limit to how much I can ignore!" Kenshin shouts.

"What did she talk to you about?" Issei asked. "She told me about how her kind was dying out and that she'd wants to leave an offspring behind sooner or later."

"About the same for me." Kenshin said. "She also added that while her body was admittedly underdeveloped. She could still...you know..procreate."

"Y-Yeah, she brought it up with me too." Issei said.

"Hum...I think she might be deciding which one of us she likes more." Kenshin said.

"Probably." Issei shrugged.

"By the way. I noticed you haven't tried to spend any one on one time with Irina." Kenshin said. "Why?"

"Well I'm kinda going out with Asia for one?" Issei said with a comical glare.

"Ah hah, so you are open to monogamy." Kenshin quipped.

"Ah...I..I still want to be a harem king, but I'm kinda just handling it carefully for now." Issei said.

"Hahahaha, I get it." Kenshin said with a nod. "Still the conversation I had with Koneko...kinda took a downturn when I told her that she shouldn't try to copy Rias and Akeno...and then Rias happened to walk in...aaah...my ass still kinda hurts."

"What did you say?" Issei said.

"I might have referred to Rias and Akeno as a bad influence on her." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Hahaha, you're an idiot." Issei laughed.

"Yeah I know. I had to tell her that I didn't mean that in an insulting way, that the way she acts around me...is kind of a bad influence, this of course came after she was about a hundred spanks in." Kenshin said with a comical slump of his shoulders.

"Ouch." Issei said. "I feel your pain."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said with an absentminded grin.

"...D-Did you enjoy it? !" Issei said.

"Not at all." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The next day. _

Kenshin was standing in front of a store near the Kuoh train station. He wore a casual outfit consisting of a black light jacket, purple tanktop and black jeans with white sneakers. He had been harped once again by his mother to dress up so he had done so. Today was the date he had promised to have with Akeno. He felt oddly nervous, like he just knew something was gonna happen. He saw a cute girl with long dark hair standing in front of him. She wore a cute one piece dress with frills. He was about to ask her if she was lost when he noticed that it was actually the girl he was here waiting for. "A-Akeno?"

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?" Akeno asked with a slightly shy tone in her voice.

"Aaah No...I just got here like maybe ten minutes ago...you know we live at the same house, why couldn't we just leave from there?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...it's a little more romantic to meet up like this, isn't it?" Akeno asked.

"Eeh, I guess you have a point there." Kenshin said with a smile. "That's a nice dress, it really suits you." He complimented.

"Aah, thank you Kenshin...uhm may I call you just Kenshin?" Akeno asked.

"S-Sure! Go ahead." Kenshin said. _"Aaah man! Did she ask Yukari for some pointers on how to push my buttons? !" He thought. _

Akeno smiled brightly. "Yay! Just for today, Kenshin is my boyfriend."

"S-Sure." Kenshin said feeling a pulse of killing intent. _"OK, so maybe she didn't get any pointers from Yukari." He thought seeing two shades of red hair, a mop of brown hair, some blue hair and white hair as he glanced back He also saw a person wearing a bag on their head. Kiba, Miyuki and Asia. _

As Akeno was turned away from them he started making signs with his hands before turning away.

"What did he just say?" Rias wondered.

"He said and this was more directed at you Rias. 'Don't you think you're being a tad hypocritical?'"

"Wh-Wha?" Rias said.

"You asked Akeno to not interfere in your date with him, now you're stalking him on Akeno's date with him." Yukari said. "Even though I'm here, I have to agree."

Akeno then embraced Kenshin out of nowhere. Kenshin glanced back again to see Rias' face so full of rage she almost broke the telephone pole. "You know you're not going to intimidate me with that when my turn roles around right?" Yukari said with an eyeroll.

"Shut up..." Rias growled out.

"Shall we go then?" Akeno asked.

"After you." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Akeno went around town shopping for clothes, which of course Kenshin paid for. What Kenshin had noticed was...her usual mannerisms had completely vanished. She acted truly like a girl her age. She gripped Kenshin's hand tightly as they both ate crepes. _"Haah, maybe I just never expected this from Akeno of all people. Who usually acts like an unspeakably sexy Japanese woman one point five times her age." Kenshin thought. _

"Hmm..hey Akeno, you wanna head to the aquarium something?" Kenshin asked. _"Might as well suggest something fun...and most of what I know how to do isn't fun, well maybe not to her anyway." He thought. _

"Sure, but first, can we do something else?" Akeno asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, because my mother was a shrine maiden and made things like exorcism sutras and the like, she had a knack for caligraphy that I picked up from her. I was wondering if you mind doing some with me." Akeno asked.

Kenshin smiled. "Sure. I have a knack for it myself. I was wondering why you had me buy supplies for it at that hobby lobby store."

"Hmhmhm." Akeno giggled to herself as he passed her some of the supplies they had bought. While Akeno drew. Kenshin observed her for a moment before an idea came to mind as he went to work. She finished and turned to him. "I'm done." She said.

"Just a moment." Kenshin said.

"Hmm?" Akeno said. He noticed that another piece was next to his, drying. "You were able to do two in the time it took for me to do one?"

"I got a knack." Kenshin said. "Alright, finished."

Akeno's piece was merely the character for 'Love'. While the second one Kenshin had been working on was the character for 'Strength' "What's the other one?"

"Oh just a drawing I made." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Akeno said. She looked at it. "It looks like a person drawing something...wait...this long line, is it supposed to be hair? Did you draw me?" She asked.

"Heheheheh, guilty as charged." Kenshin chuckled.

"You did really good...how are you so fast?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Hmm...I guess I could show you one, as long as I don't try to use it, it should be fine." Kenshin said as he pulled out an ofuda charm. "I used to make these all the time for use in battle. I color coded them to be sure of which one I was using. This one used yellow ink. I called it _Raimei Juumon _or Thunder Charm."

"Wow, the lines are so intricate. When did you come up with this?" Akeno asked.

"When I was five." Kenshin shrugged.

"When you wer...when you were five? !" Akeno blanched.

"Easy, I only said I came up with it when I was five. I didn't perfect it until I was ten." Kenshin said.

"...Oh." Akeno laughed shyly. "I see. So what would it do?"

"I'd attach it to someone and activate it, and it'd tase them for lack of a better word, immobilizing them momentarily. I have six others, but I'll show them off later." Kenshin said.

"Interesting." Akeno said. "The ink I bought dries quickly so let's get a move on."

The two went to the aquarium and were exiting after an hour and a half. "There are a lot of weird deep sea fish huh?" Akeno said.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin replied. "I still wonder...just who was it that came up with the tentacle fetish?"

"Hehehehe, who knows." Akeno giggled.

"..." Kenshin felt a pressure behind him and turned to find Rias and the others still hadn't stopped following them. He sighed and went through hand signs again.

"What's he saying?" Rias said in a clearly frustrated tone.

"Hmmm..." Yukari said. "Listen, I know you're upset at this, but my promising her this did technically get you out of a jam."

"Reply back." Rias said.

Kenshin watched as Yukari went through hand signs. _"I know that, but...screw you Rias I'm not saying that?" Kenshin thought as he saw Yukari whisper harshly at Rias, her hands still going._

He decided to take the chance and grabbed Akeno's hand. "Come on, let's go for a bit of a run." He said as he took off.

"R-Right, h-hold up!" Akeno said.

"They're getting away..." Koneko said.

"Well...I can't say I blame him." Issei said with an abashed grin.

"After them!" Rias shouts.

Kenshin meanwhile stopped running after a few minutes, ducking into a back street. "Whew, I think we shook 'em but man am I gonna get it from Rias later."

"Hmhmhm." Akeno giggled. "Finally got tired of getting stalked huh?"

"Yeah." Kenshin shrugged and looked around. "...Oh dear..." He said seeing love hotels all around him and Akeno. "Uhhh..."

"...I'm OK with it..." Akeno said.

"...Eh?" Kenshin intelligently said.

Akeno grabbed his hand and put on a determined face. "If Kenshin wants to go inside, I am alright with it."

"W-Wha? !" Kenshin said with a dark blush.

"Jeez, trying to bang a girl at noon?" The two turned to find Odin walking up to them with Rossweisse...and Barakiel oddly enough. "Damn Element Dragon brat. You move fast."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Can you even see your dick anymore, or is the depth perception becoming a problem in your advanced age and the missing eye?"

"Ahahahahaha, always with the age cracks." Odin laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. "Because I don't think Rossweisse there digs on seniors."

"Aaahaahhhhh..." Rossweisse stammered with a blush. "W-We shouldn't be in such a place Odin-Sama! Y-You're a god so please act like it!"

"Let me Rossweisse, you're a valkyrie who has to take care of Norse Heroes, you should learn about these places." Odin said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him before shaking his head "So, Valkyries are basically the 'escort service' to the Norse heroes eh? Hey Rossweisse."

"Eh?" Rossweisse said.

"Rias and I still have space in our peerages if you wanna jump ship." Kenshin offered.

Rossweisse sputtered and Odin laughed. "Hahahaha, I knew you wanted her!"

"Just giving her a chance to serve a master who isn't a bother to serve." Kenshin said. "And isn't always actively trying to ditch her."

"Meh." Odin shrugged.

Kenshin glanced over to see Barakiel trying to pull Akeno away. "Will you cool it Barakiel. I didn't intend on bringing her here. I was trying to lose someone."

"..." Barakiel stepped back as Akeno ripped her wrist from his grip, glaring daggers at him.

"Jeez, you have all the tact of a bull in a china shop don't ya?" Kenshin asked. "By the way, how's that shiner treatin' ya?" He said seeing one of Barakei's eyes was slightly swollen and purple.

"Just fine, how about the feeling in your hand?" Barakiel said with a glare.

"Just fine." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Might we continue this conversation at your house?" Odin asked. "I'd like to be comfortable right about now."

"Haaah, fine." Kenshin said. "Come on." He said taking Akeno's hand and leading the way.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Trying to keep the relationships Koneko has between Kenshin and Issei even until the poll ends.

Akeno: (glares at Barakiel)

Barakiel: (glares at Kenshin)

Kenshin: (stares at Rias with a slight amount of nervousness)

Rias: (thinks of ways to punish Kenshin for running away)

Issei: (winces in sympathy for Kenshin)

Yukari: OK! Can we stop this!

Everyone: Haaah...

Anyway this was kind of a chatty chapter, and again please go vote on the poll if you haven't already.

See you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	23. Problems of a Norse Source

Draconis: Yawn...

Kenshin: Tired?

Draconis: Little bit.

Kenshin: I could ask Akeno to tease you until you're wide awake again.

Akeno: Ufufufufu.

Draconis: I'm awake now.

Akeno: Aww, I wouldn't bite...much.

Draconis: Wasn't you, it's more Barakiel standing behind you holding lightning in his hand.

Akeno: Will you go away? !

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 23

Problems of a Norse Source.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"So...why exactly did you decide to come here?" Kenshin asked as he sat across from Odin. Rossweisse, Barakiel, Rias and her peerage as well as his own and Azazel.

"I never thought I'd see the day I saw a God in the flesh." Kazumi said with amazement in her eyes. "Can I take a picture?" She asked.

"Hahaha, sure go ahead, but if you try to show them to people out of the loop. My image won't be there." Odin said.

"A-Awww.." Kazumi said. "Well there goes the scoop of the century."

"Here is some tea." Rias said placing a cup of tea between Kenshin and Odin with a graceful smile. She walked by Kenshin and pinched his cheek.

Kenshin glared comically at her as she sat down next to him. _"Excuse me for upping the morale of one of your pieces, Princess." He thought. _

Rias glared back at him. They held the glare until Odin cut in. "You know, if you two need a moment to work out your sexual tension I can get everyone to leave."

Kenshin and Rias both sputtered. This of course gave Odin a chance to leer pervertedly at Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Hikari, Miyuki and Kazumi. Kenshin caught him in the act and glared. "Damn it old man, have some semblance shame when you leer. Don't be so obvious about it."

"O-Odin-Sama! You can't look at them with such a perverted gaze. One of them is the sister of Maou Lucifer-Sama and the betrothed of Ragnarok-Dono's heir!" Rossweisse complained.

"Seriously, I'm considering jamming my finger into your covered eye socket every time I see you doing it." Kenshin said with a glare.

"You mean like I did that one time?" Everyone turned to find Ragnarok walking toward them eating a bag of licorice.

"Oh heya snake fucker how ya been?" Odin greeted.

"I've been well you skullfucking target." Ragnarok replied with a glare.

"Pfft!" Kenshin bent over stifling his laughs. "Oh man, why didn't I think of that? !"

"W-What do I do?" Rossweisse murmured in shock. "I'm supposed to protect Odin-Sama, but against Ragnarok-Dono?"

"Relax, I'm not going to try to fight him. As I am now, I'd be easy pickings for Odin." Ragnarok shrugged.

"Quarter power." Kenshin whispered to Rossweisse who sighed in relief. "He's still quite scary though." Kenshin added making Rossweisse whine in fright.

"By the way Odin, Kenshin tells me you treat this girl poorly...well some things never do seem to change." Ragnarok said.

"She's my vassal." Odin shrugged. "She signed up for this. I'm just showing her the ropes, it's not my fault she can't handle my usual candor."

"Meh." Ragnarok shrugged.

"So is Asgard like a corporation?" Kenshin wondered

"Somewhat. Gotta roll with the times." Odin said. "Because of the dearth of heroes. The amount of Valkyries has gone down due to lack of funds."

"Anyway. Odin's here mainly to see the Japanese Shinto Gods. Although he's early as hell." Azazel said with narrowed eyes. "I can't stick around for but a few moments at a time, so in the meantime Barakiel will be watching over you all while you guard Odin."

"Oh boy, can't see how that can go wrong." Hikari said rolling her eyes.

Barakiel gave a short introduction. Kenshin glanced over at Akeno who seemed to be hiding her displeasure at the situation. "Fine." Kenshin said. "However I have a few provisions." Kenshin said. "First off, if anything ends up broken in this house by you three. Odin has to pay for it."

"That's fair." Odin shrugged.

"Second." Kenshin said. "Rossweisse, do you mind helping out around the house? We don't exactly have any servants to clean up around here."

"Of course. I won't just freeload while I'm here." Rossweisse nodded.

"Thank you." Kenshin said with a friendly smile. "Third, Barakiel if you see Akeno over here getting forward with me. Let it slide for the most part. The most I'll do is get embarrassed about it and stammer like an idiot. You have my word."

"Hn.." Barakiel nodded.

"Hmph!" Akeno turned away.

"So, you have problems of your own huh?" Issei asked Odin.

"Eh, here and there." Odin said.

"Basically the Vanir is after your head...oh man I beg you don't start start the 'Ragnarok' by yourselves." Azazel said with a sarcastic smile.

"Uggghhh...I still can't believe my name is shared by a fuckin' apocalypse." Ragnarok facepalmed.

"We had it first snake fucker." Odin said. "Back to your point, I don't care about the Vanir. On to other matters, I hear the Khaos Brigade has begun adding more and more people who have attained the Balance Breaker."

"? !" Everyone except Kazumi's eyes went wide. "Hn...that certainly is troubling." Ragnarok said.

"Jeez, all the idiot's attaining it and I still don't feel any closer to it." Kenshin sighed.

"You're getting there, but having Ophis' mark isn't helping matters." Ragnarok said. "My daughter, in addition to supplying you with their power, are fighting off any potentially negative influences from her."

"_Idiot, I'm not negatively influencing you." Ophis said. _

"_Trying to expose a lack of trust in Sirzechs from me is kind of a negative influence." Kenshin thought. _

"_Kenshin, I don't bother with things that aren't there." Ophis said. _

"_Whatever, trying to expose it is tantamount to encouraging me to rebel against the Satans because I supposedly can't trust Sirzechs." Kenshin thought._

"_You will see soon enough, what you do with it afterward is your choice." Ophis said. _

Kenshin listened in on the the method the Khaos Brigade was using which was basically putting people in life or death situations. "Hey Ragnarok-ossan."

"What?" Ragnarok said.

"Ramp up my training." Kenshin requested.

"Fine. I need to start finding your limit anyway." Ragnarok said with a shrug. "What I want to know is why you didn't attain it fighting the perverted boya's Juggernaut Drive."

"They said I wasn't ready and even if I was it wouldn't have been enough." Kenshin replied.

"Well in any case, what do they plan to do with so many people in the Balance Breaker. It could just be a bunch of low quality Sacred Gears." Odin said in a relaxed manner.

"The main ones in the project are said to be high level ones though, but it's still under investigation." Azazel said. "So anyway you old codger. Any places you wanna go? I know pretty much all the hotspots."

"Sure, I wanna go to a titty bar." Odin said with a grin.

"Of course you do." Kenshin sighed.

"My girls opened up a place for VIP's recently. Say Kenshin, you wanna go?" Azazel asked.

"Sure, while I'm at it, I'll go jump into a volcano with my youki, magic and elemental powers sealed. Pretty much what I'll be experiencing when I get back." Kenshin sniped.

"Haha, alright. Come on geezer, I'll set you up with a big breasted one." Azazel said.

"Aaah! I-I'm coming too!" Rossweisse whined.

"No, Azazel will be enough protection you stay here." Odin said.

"No, I'm going, you're not ditching me again!" Rossweisse protested.

"Aaah whatever." Odin said as the three left. Everyone, Barakiel included let out a sigh.

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin and Issei walked up the stairs. "Man, it's a good thing your parents are out." Kenshin said as he and Issei carried trays of food.

"Why? Shouldn't Yukari-Ch...Yukari-San's spell have affected them as well?" Issei asked.

"Humm...good point..." Kenshin sighed. "Man...I know I asked for it, but I didn't expect ossan to take my request so literally."

"Yeah...I regret sitting in on it..." Issei sighed.

"Well I guess I can feel it working, keeping me in shape and what not." Kenshin said.

"Same here." Issei said. "So...they're his daughters right? The spirits?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Did..he and that snake woman, the Dark Goddess...y'know..." Issei said.

"I don't know." Kenshin snapped.

The Salamander card came out of Kenshin's pocket. "The Dark Goddess could reproduce asexually or through intercourse. Our bodies were made by way of the former route."

"Aaaahhh." Kenshin and Issei nod. "Thanks Salamander." Kenshin said.

"No problem." Salamander said. "By the way, one way I could suggest for you to attain the Balance Breaker would be to fight someone substantially stronger than you."

"Not a whole lot of those available who would heed that request." Kenshin said.

"Shh." Issei said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. Issei pointed up and saw Barakiel and Akeno standing over a railing. "Oh..."

"Akeno, I need to have a word with you." Barakiel said.

"Don't call my name so casually." Akeno spat.

"Whoa...Akeno-San seems really angry. What's goin' on?" Issei whispered.

"I don't think Akeno would want me telling you. No offense, but it's private." Kenshin whispered back.

"I understand." Issei whispered.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you seeing the Dragon of the Elements?" Barakiel asked.

"What does it matter to you? It's my life." Akeno said.

"...W-Well it's just I've heard a nasty rumor about him, that he gains energy by sating his lust by sleeping around." Barakiel said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "The fuck...?"

"And that Sekiryuutei, I heard he devours breasts as an energy source." Barakiel said.

"_**Seriously partner, how much more torture are you going to put me through?" Ddraig asked with a whine. **_

"Will you shut up?" Kenshin said. "And get over it, did you forget I wield your fancy pants gauntlet now too?"

"So what? Kenshin-kun does have a lust problem, he was born a demon, and part feline type at that, we have a nekomata who has the same problem from time to time, you want to ask about her?" Akeno said. "And Issei-kun may be lecherous, but he's also a kind and dependable man...you judge someone off of rumors...just like I thought..I can't do something like...forgiving you."

"Akeno, I am only saying this as a fath-." Barakiel was cut off.

"Don't you dare act like a father to me! You left Kaa-Sama to die!" Akeno shouted, glaring venomously at Barakiel who went silent.

"Whoa...is that it?" Issei whispered. Kenshin sighed and nodded.

Akeno happened to glance in their direction. "!" Her eyes widened. "K-Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun...did you hear that?

Kenshin hopped up to their level of the stairs. "Sorry, I just so happened to be walking up the stairs when you were talking and our names came up." Kenshin said.

"Y-You...eavesdropping on a private conversation. I knew you couldn't be trusted, you really are sizing up my daughter for your next conquest! Damn Element Dragon!" Barakiel shouts gathering holy lightning in his palm.

"Back to this again?" Kenshin said laying his hand over Kuroi Jigoku. "You aren't intimidating me Barakiel."

Akeno stepped in between them and embraced Kenshin tightly. "Please don't touch him, he is someone precious to me, in fact...just disappear from this place, you are not my father!" She practically screamed.

"..." Barakiel stops his holy lightning. Kenshin, seeing Akeno wasn't looking at him mouthed an apology. Barakiel nodded and apologized to Akeno before walking away.

"_...For a short time, I remember Dad telling me Yukari used to hate him, to this day I never found out why, but...I wonder if that's how Dad felt." Kenshin thought seeing Barakiel's posture mirroring that of a miserable person's. He glanced down and saw Issei was gone. _

"Akeno...I.." Kenshin was cut off.

"I...I followed you when Azazel called you out to meet with his friend a few days ago." Akeno said.

"..I see." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You saw that did you?"

Akeno nodded "I..I don't hate you for prying, I would have too if the positions were reversed." Akeno said.

"Akeno..." Kenshin was cut off again.

"Please...don't say anything." Akeno said, her voice trembling. "Just let me hold you like this for a little while."

"..." Saying nothing in response. Kenshin wrapped his arms gently around Akeno.

(break)

_Next Day. _

Kenshin, Rias, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Yukari and Miyuki were in the Underworld doing a meet and greet for the Oppai Dragon show. Issei was in his Balance Breaker armor for effect. Kenshin leaned over to Rias. "This seems like a gross misuse of the Balance Breaker." He whispered.

"Tell me about it..." Rias sighed. "K-Kyyaa!" She let out a small scream as a boy poked her breast.

Kenshin sighed and lit up a smoke. "I might as well get used to this." He said

"Y-You, I'm the one being violated here." Rias whined quietly. "That's the tenth time today someone's called me Switch Princess and poked me."

"Oh calm down I'll violate you myself later." Kenshin quipped..

"Promise?" Rias said, winking with a smile.

"Heh, unless something comes up." Kenshin shrugged.

"Uuuu...bastard!" Issei whined.

"Hm, so the Lust Dragon not only has lust, but inspires it as well." One of the male devils said.

"Yup, if the look in your mother's and sister's eyes is anything to go by." Kenshin said with a winking grin.

"Aaaahh..." The two women next to the male devil fainted.

"Medic!" Kenshin called out.

Rias looked out and around the area. Kiba was dressed in chivalrous armor, having inspired the character that served as the antagonist. Koneko was dressed in a beastly, yet cute costume being known as 'Hellcat-Chan.' Both of them acted professionally Yukari was slightly surrounded by people she continued to berate while wearing the outfit she tried on for Kenshin before the last Rating Game, she was saying things like 'I don't like you' or 'Get away from me' or 'Stop touching me before I punch you!'

To which people responded with. 'What a Tsundere!' Rias smiled in sympathy which Yukari noticed and sighed, mouthing. 'Please tell me this is over soon...'

Around Miyuki was a crowd of children and men alike. Miyuki wore a sea blue kimono that cut off at the middle of her hips and with clogs. The children admired her cute nature while the men ogled her, some of them saying 'Flat is Justice.'

The autograph signing was soon over and everyone headed back to their dressing rooms. "Why do I get an overly stupid costume like this?" Kenshin said as he took off the armor he was wearing. "I never wear armor. Why did they think it was a good idea?"

"No idea." Issei said as he took off his Balance Breaker.

"I should have a word with the producers about this." Kenshin said.

They were each handed a towel which Kenshin then unsealed an ice pack and put onto his neck with. "Oh heya Ravel." Kenshin greets.

"Hello." Issei waved.

"Thank you for all your hard work today." Ravel said.

"I'm surprised that you were so eager to help us out with this." Kenshin said.

"I-I'm in tr-training and I think that giving dreams to children is a wonderful job, it's not like I'm doing this for Issei-Sama, Kenshin-Sama or the Gremory group or anything!" Ravel said with a blush.

Yukari's eyes sparkled as she appeared next to Kenshin dressed just in navy blue lingerie. "Oh ho? The way you were just acting right now.." Yukari poked her head out the door where the producers were chatting. "Hey! I have a suggestion on my replacement as the Tsundere whatever!"

"Heeeeh? !" Ravel blanched as she rushed toward Yukari and yanked her back into the dressing room where the two got into a scuffle.

Kenshin poked his head out the door and said. "False alarm." He said as Rias and Issei separated the two, or tried as Issei was constantly getting whacked by Yukari's flailing arms.

"Ow! C-Come on Yukari-San, that hurts! Everything else feels nice, but your arms." Issei complained.

"Ladies ladies, calm down." Kenshin said. "You're gonna end up losing clothes if you keep this up and I don't just mean because you two tore them off."

"!" Yukari and Ravel calmed down. "We'll be good."

Kenshin snickered. "Neh heh heh."

(break)

_Later. _

After the meet and greet. The Gremory group and Kuroshi family arrived back at the house and Issei challenged Kenshin to a mock battle. Kenshin went one better and asked if Yukari could join him and Kiba could join Issei.

So here they were. Kenshin and Yukari standing across from the Balance Breaker Duo, who of course were using them. "Don't think because you're using a holy sword that it will give you the advantage against me Kiba." Yukari said holding Kazeken in hand.

"I'm well aware Yukari-San." Kiba replied.

"I think I'll go without Kuroi Jigoku." Kenshin said storing the holy canceling blade away.

"Eh? ! You're still not taking me seriously? !" Issei fumed.

"I rely too much on swords. What if I get separated from them hm?" Kenshin asked.

"...G-Good point." Issei sweatdropped.

"Here." Kenshin said passing along the Gnome and Salamander cards.

"No Undine?" Yukari whispered with a slightly crestfallen tone.

"I'm gonna need her more than you." Kenshin said.

"Right right." Yukari nodded. "Man, we should talk to them about making two more sets."

"Right?" Kenshin asked as they equipped.

Yukari turned to Gasper. "Alright, remember this is only meant to be a ten minute battle. When that's passed let us know, OK Gasper-kun?" She said with a smile.

"Hai." Gasper said smiling back at her.

"Alright pretty boy and pervert, whenever you're ready." Kenshin said as he and Yukari quietly equipped their cards.

"Alright, Kiba!" Issei said. Kiba nodded and they both rushed Yukari.

"Huh? !" Yukari said.

Both were blown back by a gust of wind as Kenshin appeared in front of her, holding his right arm in front of him while his left was behind his back. "Come on now fellas, just because she's a beautiful lookin' young woman doesn't mean I'ma stand by and let you two try to double team her."

"...D-Did you have to say it like that?" Yukari said with a furrowed brow and slightly flushed cheeks. "Hm?" She said looking down. She saw Kenshin's thumb gestured upward. She nodded as Kenshin glanced back at her.

"Damn, it was worth a shot." Issei said. "I could have stripped Yukari-San again." He said with perverted glee.

"You are a glutton for punishment aren't ya?" Kenshin asked as he walked away from Yukari.

"I just love seein' great figures." Issei said as he charged Kenshin, punching at his head, only for Kenshin to tilt his head out of the way and jab a fist at his chest. Kenshin then jumped back and went on the defensive as Issei was in hot pursuit.

"Damn, he's so fast. Who knew wind was that fast?" Issei said.

"Sylph amplifies my base speed. Not just making me as fast as the wind itself." Kenshin said. "My speed at it's base is already pretty damn good. Just think how fast I'm gonna be when I attain the Balance Breaker. Hahaha! I can't wait!"

Issei started to accumulate boosts while flying at Kenshin and transferred them to propulsion boosters on his back. "Haaah!"

"Oh?" Kenshin said dodging out of the way as Issei tried to crash into him. He crashed into a tree instead. "You should probably know that if someone can expect your attack, it doesn't really matter how fast you are if they are fast enough to evade it." Kenshin said.

"Gaaah!" Issei said taking off after Kenshin again. Kenshin dodged him again, grabbing Issei's arm as he went by and kicked Issei in the back of the head jarring him. "Gaah...fuck that hurt." He said stumbling around for a moment. However that was all Kenshin needed as Kenshin appeared in front of him and drove his palm into Issei's chin, letting his momentum carry him upward and drove his knee into Issei's face.

"Come on, you can do better than this." Kenshin said as he rolled forward, dropping his heel at Issei who jumped back to evade.

"Alright, get a load of this!" Issei shouts as a pair of red wings shot out of his armor's back.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Huh, is that due to the Juggernaut Drive?" He said noticing the wings had multiple endings on it. "You know you really can't fly with those. They don't look like these." Kenshin said uncasing his own dragon wings.

"They're good enough for what I need them for." Issei said as he rushed Kenshin.

"Hm? !" Kenshin said as the endings of Issei's 'wings' wrapped around his wrists and brought them together. Kenshin dodged Issei's fists as the armored youth tried to hit him in the face.

"Gaaah! Hold the hell still!" Issei shouts.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin snickered. "If you loathe that, you're gonna hate this." Kenshin said hopping onto Issei's legs and springing off of them, doing a backflip, the momentum carrying Issei with it. Kenshin used his wind magic to maintain his spin.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoaaaa! !" Issei yelled out as he started to feel ill. He detatched his wings from Kenshin and was flung away. "You just have a plan for everything don't you? And you claim not to be a strategist." Issei snorted.

"I'm not, in a large scale battle I defer to better minds, but in straight out one on one fights, I gameplan for everyone, and I mean everyone." Kenshin said.

"Even Chief?" Issei asked.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to get that Rating Game loss back sometime." Kenshin shrugged. "I've even game planned for her brother."

"_Ha! I knew you were planning to duel him sometime!" Ophis said. _

"_Shaddap, it's for a match later on in my life." Kenshin thought. _

"How's that going?" Issei asked.

"Not good. Can't work around that destruction magic." Kenshin said. "He's leagues better than Rias with it."

"Huh, I see." Issei said.

"T-Times up!" Gasper said.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei said with confused expressions as Issei's helmet came off. "It's already been ten minutes?"

Meanwhile, at the same time as Kenshin and Issei's spar was going on. Yukari deadlocked Kiba. "I gotta admit Kiba, you're pretty agile. Benefits of being a Knight I suppose."

"You're pretty good yourself, Yukari-San." Kiba said. "I have to say the four elements cards really are unfair in a way. They allow you to instantly compensate for the weakness of your piece."

"Aww, dear Kiba-kun, let's not make excuses now!" Yukari said slamming both of their swords to the ground and punching at his face. It connected with an ice element holy sword. "Hm? !" Yukari backpedaled away as Kiba gave chase, creating another holy sword, this one of the lightning element. "Tch...I forgot you can make as many of those blasted things as you want." Yukari said as the two got into a slash off, trying to connect in anyway. Kiba held a slight advantage as he had Yukari on her heels. He slashed the sword at the ground and froze it and her leg.

"Hn!" Kiba slashed the flat side of his sword down at her. Yukari reacted by punching the blade. "Hm? !"

"Don't look so surprised, I am about on Kenshin's level with the elements!" Yukari said pointing Ryuuga at him. _"Hellfire Flash!" _

Kiba jumped back as the sword sprayed out fire, creating a wall of ice with his ice holy sword to block the flames. _"Something's wrong...I can't feel anything from this flame." Kiba thought. _

Kiba rolled to his left and and slashed his lightning element sword at Yukari who crossed her swords to block the attack. She slashed them outward, flinging off the lightning, only to find Kiba right in front of her. "Hm?"

Kiba drove his blade's pommel into her stomach, making her double over. "T-Times up!" Gasper called out.

"Huh?" Kiba said. Yukari vanished and reappeared next to Gasper. "Huh? !"

"What?" Yukari said with a coy smile.

"How...w-when...what the hell? !" Kiba said with a rare curse.

"When you two decided to gang up on me, Kenshin knocked you both back and stood in front of me. You might not have noticed that Kenshin had an arm behind his back and signaled me to use illusory magic." Yukari explained. "It was just a thumbs up, but it's enough for me to get, with him in front of me, you can't see what I'm doing, as your eyes are drawn to the main event, that being the King of the Kuroshi Peerage, the Dragon of the Elements, my brother Kenshin. What you were fighting was mainly just an image of me. I casted it on the whole area so you wouldn't look like an idiot fighting nothing if anyone came by or rather not an idiot, but aggressively going through sword katas."

"...Wow..you and Kenshin-kun are really a great team Yukari-San." Kiba said.

"Well he does trust his back to me." Yukari shrugged. "And we've been doing this for years."

"But one thing bugs me. Gasper why didn't you say anything? I may not have been aware of it, but it's certainly not a fair spar if I'm just fighting your image Yukari-San." Kiba asked.

"U-Uhm..w-well." Gasper began to sweat.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just curious is all." Kiba said.

"W-Well." Gasper blushed with an abashed smile. "Well...Y-Yukari-Senpai promised to take me clothes shopping if I kept quiet."

Kiba slumped with a tired smile. "I see..."

"How is it that you are still able to beat me despite being in the Balance Breaker?" The three turned to find Issei and Kenshin walking up to them.

"Simple, I'm a better fighter than you. You know the Phantasmagoria is still there right? Go in there and practice. You'll be able to make the same movements out here, because that is essentially your body." Kenshin said. "Right now you fight with quantity. You thought your boosts would give you an edge over me and you were wrong. I'm just the more complete fighter. Alright everyone, take five." He said.

"Lately...I can't really keep up with the workloads you all have. Then again I could never keep up with Kenshin's training load." Kiba said.

"There aren't many people who can. Don't get too discouraged." Yukari said. "I even have problems keeping up with him. He actually can withstand the hell Ragnarok puts him through."

"We are getting stronger right?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "You just don't notice it because you two use your Sacred Gears a lot. Kiba creates a lot of swords and is mainly a technique based fighter while Issei, you're a big power guy, whom if allowed, can potentially wreck anyone."

"What about me?" Gasper said as he trained with the flying toy robot Azazel made for him.

"You're a support/wizard type. As an upfront guy I can't really gauge that well." Kenshin said. "That said, it was cool of Sirzechs and Azazel to make this place for us. We can come here any time we want and it's right under the Gremory mansion, so it's secure. Hell I can even tell this place is warded up to the gills so no one can sense us."

"Yes, but I hear the other youth devils have similar places." Yukari said.

"_Speaking of, I wonder if she changed her mind? The date she specified has passed." Kenshin thought. "Eh, they are a high rank clan higher than mine even, she must be busy." _

"Oi." Kenshin and the others turned to find Azazel walking up to them holding five bentos. "The girls, and in Yukari's case, Hikari made these for you all."

"Sweet." Issei said as he accepted his bento. "Aaah, it tastes like Asia made it."

"As always Mom's cooking is great." Yukari said.

"Hm? Did Chief make this?" Kiba and Gasper wondered. "Her and Vice Chief usually trade off on cooking duties." Kiba said.

"Yeah, she was gonna make Kenshin's, but Akeno asked to take care of it. Oddly enough Rias didn't argue the point." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin stared at his bento for a moment before eating.

"So what were you talking about?" Azazel asked.

"Eh, I think these two were getting ready to talk strategy amongst themselves." Yukari said pointing at Kiba and Issei. "Don't blame them, even if the Games are on hold, their next opponent is Sairaorg."

"We usually do." Kiba said.

"Yeah, we usually do that after training. I know I've gotta pick up the slack if I'm ever gonna become a king." Issei said. "I promised Chief I would become the ultimate pawn."

"Oh yeah, didn't you also say that when you became independent of Rias, that you wanted to take Asia with you?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did say that." Issei said, confused for a moment.

"You did it?" Azazel asked.

"Well...I did tell Asia that I wanted to always be with her and I meant it." Issei said with a smile.

Yukari giggled softly. "Well well, who woulda thought the pervert could be so earnest."

Issei sweatdropped. "Is pervert the only thing you see when you look at me?"

"No, just the biggest thing." Yukari stated flatly.

Issei slumped. "I-I see."

"Well, while we're on the subject of peerages. There's one thing you have to know how to do during Rating Games. That's how to make a sacrifice play." Azazel said.

"A sacrifice play?" Issei said.

"Yes, just as in chess, you have to sacrifice some of your pieces in a strategy to ultimately attain victory." Azazel said. "In Rating Games this is no different. Kenshin's group shown they can use this play."

"Well yeah, we know that it's just a game." Kenshin shrugged. "In the real battlefield it's very much different."

"Yeah, but Rias seems to be against this. You all care for each other as comrades, but that can eventually be used against you." Azazel said. "Enemies will soon think 'Hey, these idiots won't sacrifice one of their own, let's make a strategy around that.' Sona Sitiri showed you all this in that Rating Game, and Kenshin had no problems being the last man standing after Miyuki's plan ran it's course. Without Ascalon holding him down. I think Kenshin wins that Rating Game as he probably would have just used Serene Conqueror to incapacitate Rias."

"Or just a handy chop to the back of the neck." Yukari said.

"Anyway, a couple of examples. Kiba, in a worst case scenario, who do you go save, Rias or Issei?" Azazel asked.

"Chief." Kiba said with no hesitation.

"Good, you'd preserve a chance at victory and trust Issei to get himself out of a jam. Now, Yukari. Same question. Kenshin's losing ground, and so is...let's say Hikari. Now sure if Hikari falls, Kenshin's now dealing with two people, but if Kenshin himself falls while you're helping Hikari. The match is over. Who do you save in that situation?"

"Well obviously I shiv the guy attacking Kenshin in the back, and if we can then go save Mom." Yukari answered.

"Haha, I love the way you put that!" Azazel laughed.

"So, if we find ourselves about to fall, we tell Chief to fall back?" Issei asked.

"Or when you're a king, you follow that suggestion to the damn letter and survive the game to fight again later." Kenshin said.

"By the way, Issei. What will you do when you fight against women. I mean I know Dress Break and Bilingual are effective." Azazel said while Yukari grumbled. "What are you gonna do if a half naked woman appears?"

"My eyes will be all over them!" Issei shouts.

"...Hey Yukari, next time we're in a Rating Game against Rias, hit Issei with an illusion of you and Mom doing a striptease and knock his ass out while he ogles." Kenshin said.

"Done." Yukari replied. "Don't even need Miyuki to come up with that one."

"See?" Azazel said with an exasperated expression. "If someone as ice cold as Yukari-"

"Who the hell are you calling ice cold? !" Yukari shouts. "I'm just not a fan of being shamelessly ogled!"

"Right. Anyway if someone like Yukari who hates that sort of thing is willing to do it for victory's sake. Who else would play on that weakness of yours?" Azazel asked. "By the way Kenshin, there is talk about you and Rias having a rematch when your peerage is more built up."

"Cool." Kenshin said.

"W-Well, I work on that later, come on everyone let's train some more." Issei said.

"Right." Kiba and Gasper said. Kenshin was about to join them when Azazel called out to him. Yukari joined Kenshin as he walked over to him

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"I hear you and Barakiel had another spat again." Azazel said.

"It wasn't really a spat as much as it was he took my Oppai Dragon alias a little too literally." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Ah...m-my bad." Azazel said. "I might have joked that you were a womanizer."

"Well, I kinda can't disagree." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Even back home I felt that way, wouldn't do it any differently, but still..it did kinda make me feel guilty that I couldn't commit to one person."

"Hey hey, we've been over this Kenshin. I was and still am OK with it." Yukari said patting him on the back.

"About that, I'm surprised you aren't skinning him alive." Azazel said. "He's been ignoring you in favor of Rias and Akeno for awhile now. Granted the second one is slightly at my request."

"Kenshin probably would try to help Akeno regardless." Yukari said. "Besides in Kuoh at least we can't be public with it anyway so it doesn't bother me as much as you would think."

"True." Azazel shrugged. "So next time you're here in the Underworld, Kenshin you've gotta take her out on a date."

"E-Eh?" Yukari said with a very noticeable blush.

"What? Y..You mean you two have never been on a date before?" Azazel asked with a surprised expression. "Hikari told me about how close you two were, but..seriously?"

"N...No." Kenshin and Yukari both said.

"Oh man, Kenshin what the hell man? You seriously gotta take her out sometime." Azazel laughed.

"...I'm surprised." Kenshin said.

"What?" Azazel asked with a grin.

"You're...really accepting of this." Kenshin said.

"Well, the angels were all brothers and sisters to each other, just because we fell doesn't change anything, we just stopped heeding God's word." Azazel said. "That and go spend some time in the Greek Pantheon. You get used to the idea real fuckin' quick."

"Oooohhhh..." Kenshin and Yukari said.

"Yeah." Azazel said. "Oh, by the way. I wanted to get your clearance on something." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out figurines of Issei in his armor and Rias in the Switch Princess getup. He showed Kenshin what they did.

Kenshin facepalmed. "Why...just...why? You know people are going to start wondering why the Lust Dragon's holding hands, hugging and kissing the Switch Princess when the damn Oppai Dragon's close to her to receive a power up in the show by poking her nipples? I'd rather not have to explain every time that Rias and I are engaged. Especially to the kids who buy into it."

"Well, could we sell this toy?" Azazel asked.

"Ask her you idiot!" Kenshin shouts.

"Fine Fine." Azazel said. "Now, on to what I really wanted to speak to you about."

"Huh?" Kenshin asked. He noticed Yukari had left, but paid it no mind.

"Can I leave Akeno in your care?" Azazel asked.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but you know more about the situation now." Azazel said. "Akeno hates Barakiel. If he told you anything more, he'd probably unintentionally paint himself the victim, if she told you, it'd be full of hatred and vitriol, and of course being who I am, I'd defend my friend."

"I think there's a part of Akeno that does care about Barakiel, if it wasn't there. She'd just avoid him like the plague." Kenshin said. "Albeit the part of her that does, might be very small."

"Well I'm sure that there will be a time when she shows that side of her, the side she showed you on your date again. She seemed really vulnerable and maiden like then, didn't she?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Well, I'll count on you with this. Unlike Issei, you have experience, according to Hikari, with this sort of thing. Says that your relationship with Yukari started out really rocky." Azazel said

"No kidding." Kenshin sighed.

"So, you told Issei not to sweat the fact that his life span had been drastically shortened." Azazel said.

"Yeah, in the end no one determines their own death other than them." Kenshin said. "You could say he's going to die on so and so date until you go blue in the face, but really no one knows."

"I guess." Azazel shrugged.

"By the way, I already got the rundown on what happened with Issei's Juggernaut Drive from Ddraig. My question is, would I have to worry about that same thing? There's only been one other Dragon of the Elements and that's Ragnarok."

"That's a question better suited for Ragnarok himself to answer." Azazel shrugged. "Depending on how Ragnarok died..."

The Undine card flew out of Kenshin's pocket. "Yes, you would." She said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Anyone who has mastered the elements...there's been a sort of bad karma about them." Undine said. "Father, his lover was forced to seal herself, so he threw himself into battle against the gods pf our world and died. Another man, named Heinrich, he killed the Eighth Demon Queen who was a tyrant and later assaulted the Divine Realm above Makai and was burned away by the holy sword he was using, becoming pure holy energy. Then there's your former master Shin Tatsu. He led a rebellion against a tyrant king, became the Fifteenth Demon King, but later his sister was kidnapped and his wife died. Then there's your father who had his first daughter and wife kidnapped by Hottan when you were born, then he..."

"You don't need to get into Dad's stuff. I know it well enough." Kenshin said.

"Well, anyway...the negativity of those four as well as your own, could come out." Undine said.

"I see. Well thanks for the heads up." Kenshin said.

(break)

_A week after Odin had arrived. _

"Why the hell is the wagon stopped?" Kenshin wondered as he looked out the window.

"Oh no, could we be getting attacked by terrorists?" Rossweisse said, anxiousness in her voice.

The Gremory and Kuroshi group left the wagon. "Stay inside Odin, Rossweisse." Yukari said. "We'll handle this."

"Hm?" Rias and Kenshin looked up. Above them was a young man wearing a black variation of the robes Odin wore. Kenshin heard a couple of gasps behind him. He turned to find Rossweisse and Kazumi with shocked expressions.

"..." Kenshin looked back to see it, and similar expressions on Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari's faces. "What is it?"

"...Kenshin, we didn't mention anything because we didn't think we'd see him again." Yukari growled.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"That man..." Miyuki snarled.

"..." Kenshin turned to Hikari.

"He was there, I don't know how, but Hottan made a contract with him." Hikari said.

"!" Kenshin turned back around as the man lifted his robe and gave a smirk.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you, or in some of your cases, meet you again. I am called Loki, the evil god of Northern Europe!" He introduced.

"Loki...a Norse God." Rias muttered.

"_A-A god? ! S-Seriously? !" Issei thought, still going through his countdown. _

Kenshin was about to speak when Azazel spoke first. "Well well well, if it isn't Loki-Dono. Do you have business with us, on this carriage is the Chief God of your territory, Odin...you're doing this while knowing that yes?"

Loki crossed his arms in response. "Our Chief God left the organization to try and befriend other factons. Such a thing is hard to deal with."

Azazel scowled. "You're quite arrogant to say that up front Loki."

"Fuahahahaha. You seem angry down there Fallen Angel Governor-Dono." Loki said. "Originally I wouldn't be here, but it can't be helped if you all are in contact with Odin, you'll receive my punishment all the same." Loki then glanced over at Kenshin's peerage. "Oh? I didn't expect to see you all again, and the man whose given my partner such problems as well. Hello there Dragon of the Elements. The LifeMaker Hottan sends his regards from atop the graves of your old comrades. I didn't introduce myself formally last time. I am Loki, Norse God of Mischief."

Kenshin bristled at this. "You bastard..." He started to walk forward when Azazel held him back. "Let me go!"

"Hang on." Azazel said. "Loki, are you in anyway connected to the Khaos Brigade?"

Loki shrugged. "Please, don't lump me in with those terrorists. I act alone here."

Odin exited the carriage and he and Rossweisse took to the sky. "So, it seems there's still some hard headed idiots out there. How boring." Odin said.

"Loki-Sama, what you are doing here is overstepping your boundaries. You should not bare your fangs at the Chief God, if you have a grievance, then bring it up at the official meetings." Rossweisse lectured.

"A mere battle maiden should not get in my way. Now then, Odin. Are you still planning on going through with this?" Loki said with narrowed eyes. "We won't be able to have the day of Ragnarok if you expose knowledge of Yggdrasil to the Shinto Gods."

"Yup, I am. Speaking with Sirzechs, Azazel and even that Element Dragon brat down there is tens of thousands more times more interesting than talking to you, I also want to know about the Japanese Shinto and they want to know about Yggdrasil, I think it's a fair trade."

"I see, I've confirmed your plans, how foolish, let us have a display of powers here then." Loki said with a smirk.

"Oh? Should I take this as a declaration of battle then?" Odin asked.

"Take it how ever you want." Loki said before a wave hit him. Everyone looked over to see Xenovia holding Durandal, slashing at Loki with it.

"Victory goes to the one who acts first." Xenovia said.

"I couldn't agree more." Kenshin appeared behind Loki and held his sword in an iai position. _"Serene Demon Sword!" He shouts, cutting through Loki's waist. _

"...Heh." Loki vanished and reappeared a distance away. "Holy Sword Durandal and the Holy Canceler Kuroi Jigoku. Both are pretty impressive, but neither are enough to beat a god." Kiba and Irina came in with their respective weapons and attacked, making him laugh. "It's useless, even if I look like this, attacks from a devil and an angel mean nothing to me!" Loki began to charge an attack in his hand.

"!" Kenshin moved in front of Kiba and Irina and slashed Kuroi Jigoku. _"Katensho!" _

Kenshin's attack met Loki's attack and the two battled for supremacy. "Gh.." Loki grunted.

"Urrraaaayyyhhh!" Kenshin roared.

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" **_

"_Ddraig, I'll leave the flight to you!" Issei thought. _

"_**Right, get to it!" Ddraig said. **_

Issei took off like a bullet at Loki. "Chief, I'm going to promote!"

"Go ahead!" Rias replied.

Issei promoted to Queen and forced Loki to cancel his own attack to dodge both Kenshin's Katensho and Issei's charge. "Aah, I forgot the Sekiryuutei is here." He gathered particles of light in each of his hands and fired them off at the two.

"Hrn!" Kenshin fired off another Katensho at Loki's attack while Issei countered with a heavily boosted Dragon Shot.

The attacks all went off prematurely, but Loki was the only one showing any signs of damage with slightly burned hands. Rias and Akeno both flew up and joined them. "Hn...The Gremory heiress, The Dragon of the Elements and his brood. Two fallen angel leaders, an angel, many devils and the Sekiryuutei. Odin, for a mere guard this is going overboard don't you think?" Loki asked, slightly disinterested.

"An idiot like you showed up, so I think I made the right call." Odin said.

"Well then." He extended his arms, spreading his robe and shouts. "Come on out, my adorable son!"

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened as a ten meter tall wolf came out from a distortion in space.

"W-What the hell?" Issei said.

"_**...This is bad partner, if you can try to avoid him." Ddraig said. **_

"Oh no...i-it's that wolf again...not him...!" Kazumi said with an intensely fearful expression.

"Oi Azazel! What's the hell are we dealing with here? !" Kenshin asked.

"...Fenrir." Azazel answered.

"? !" Everyone except Kenshin, Odin and Rossweisse's eyes widen in shock.

"Fenrir? ! Here of all places? !" Kiba asked in shock.

"This is bad..." Rias said

"Issei! That is one of the worst and greatest creatures! It has fangs that can definitely kill a god! If you get bitten by it, that armor will not last!" Azazel shouts

"You're right to be afraid. This is one of the highest class monsters that I've ever created. It's fangs can definitely kill a god, well it should be enough against gods of other religions." Loki said with a smirk as he pointed at Rias. "I had wanted to avoid using him on the Non Norse, but maybe tasting the blood of other will be good for him."

"!" Kenshin scowled. _"Oh no you don't!" _

"The blood relative of a Satan, that should be good enough, kill her Fenrir." Loki ordered.

"LIKE HELL!" Kenshin shouts as he roared toward the wolf before it could move and kicked it in the face.

"Kenshin..." Rias said with a shocked expression.

"Grh." Kenshin grunted as Fenrir turned his attention to him. "Come on you furball. You want some blood, I got plenty."

"Well then mind if I help him chew his food?" Loki said appearing behind Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin turned only for Loki to jab his hand into Kenshin's stomach. "? !" He froze as the elements storming through his body halted.

"Huhuhuhuhu, a present from my partner. Enjoy it." Loki said with a smirk. "Fenrir, sick him!"

"? !" Kenshin tried to dodge Fenrir's giant paw but had an arm ripped off as he was batted away. "Hrn? !"

Issei rushed over and caught him. "Kenshin! What's wrong? !"

"Nngh...forget me, call Yukari over here..." Kenshin said.

"Yukari-San!" Issei shouts.

Yukari flew over to him. "What is it?"

Kenshin handed Yukari his cards. "I don't know, but that bastard sealed my power. I can't use the elements right now."

"What? !" Yukari shouts in shock. "Damn! Alright give 'em here!"

"I don't think so, you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. That in itself is terrifying. I will not have you becoming a problem." Loki said ordering Fenrir to attack again.

"Fat chance!" Azazel shouts as he and Barakiel both launch spears at Loki with maximum output. However Loki raised his barrier to defend, the attacks bouncing harmlessly off of it. "Tch...so it's true, the Norse Pantheon's magic is stronger than ours."

"Then I shall use my magic to break it then!" Rossweisse declared blasting Loki with her magic from many different directions. The dust settle from it to reveal Loki was unharmed. "What? ! Not even Norse Magic can pierce it? !"

"A mere Valkyrie cannot harm a god." Loki said. "My turn."

Fenrir resumed it's charge at Kenshin. "Damn!" Kenshin cursed. "Spread apart!" He ordered as he stood up, holding Kuroi Jigoku in his left hand, the right still missing. "Katensho!" He roared firing another arcing flame blast at Fenrir. It bounced off of him. "Agh!" Kenshin released his blade the hilt burning his hand.

"Bring it on you mutt!" Issei shouts moving in front of Kenshin.

"Come on!" Yukari shouts, assuming three of the four elements.

"Oh?" Loki said with an arched brow as she and Issei held Fenrir back. "How interesting."

"All of you get out of there!" Azazel shouts.

Suddenly a flash of white collided with Fenrir, knocking him back.

"_**Half Dimension!" **_

"? !" Fenrir's movement was halted as the space distorted around everyone with Fenrir at the center of it. Fenrir ripped the distortion off itself and growled.

"You look a bit under the weather, Kenshin Kuroshi."

"Blow it out your ass Vali." Kenshin said with a glare as he finally regrew his arm.

"Aaah? The Elemental Dragon Emperor had his power sealed? Aaah that's just bad luck." Bikou said appearing next to Vali. "Eh, his replacement's a hotty though." He grinned.

"Lay a hand on me and I'll break it off." Yukari said with an annoyed glare.

Vali turned to Loki. "Well well, if it's isn't the Evil God, Loki-Dono. How do you do? I am the Hakuryuukou, I'll be eliminating you today."

"Hmhmhm, well then even with the Elemental Dragon Emperor hampered as he is. The two Heavenly Dragons do present a problem. So I'll be back when the gods of this land meet up, it is then that I'll tear out your throat Odin!" He said as he and Fenrir vanished.

Everyone landed back on the ground. Yukari went to hand back the cards Kenshin took them back as the seal disappeared. _"Hm, it must be temporary." He thought._

"_Ugh, you're welcome?" Ophis said. _

"_...Thanks..." Kenshin thought._

"So, in order to make Odin's meeting a success you need to beat Loki, right?" Vali asked.

"Well, yeah." Issei said.

"You won't be able to, not with the people present here, evidenced by the fact that your pawn over here was a quivering mess the entire time." Vali said glancing at Kazumi.

"Loki apparently attacked my world with Hottan. She's not a fighter anyway." Kenshin said.

"Right. I can't take on Loki and Fenrir by myself, so Hyoudou Issei would you care to team up so we can take him out?"

"..." Issei furrowed his brow as everyone else stared in surprise.

"Hold on, hold on. We need to talk this over back at the house." Azazel said.

"I agree. I'm having a lot of trouble trusting you myself." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Oh? Why is that?" Vali asked.

"The last three times I've run into the Khaos Brigade, one of Hottan's cronies has been with them. You're a part of the Khaos Brigade." Kenshin said with a glare.

(Break)

_Later_

"OK, First of all Vali...why are you here?" Azazel asked as he, the Gremory, Sitiri and Kuroshi groups stood in the basement below the Hyoudou Residence with the Vali Team.

"I want to fight Loki and Fenrir." Vali answered with a shrug. "That's all, Bikou and the others already agreed to it." He said pointing at his team behind him.

"I don't buy that it's all you want." Azazel said. "You are a part of the Khaos Brigade, but you won't interact with the Hero Faction."

"Yeah, we try to stay far away from one another." Vali said. "Now regardless of your answer, we still plan to fight him, but if you don't accept, we'll just pull you into it."

"Is that a threat?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"A promise." Vali corrected.

"Sirzechs said that given the situation, he can't refuse your offer." Azazel said. "You being the sole survivor of the Old Satans descendants. He's kind of naïve, but I agree in this instance, it's better to have you cooperate rather than roam free."

"Hum..well I'd rather not personally, but if he says so I can't refuse." Rias said. Sona nodded with an obviously dissatisfied expression.

"Alright, but if you screw us. I'm gonna be coming after you." Kenshin said.

"Hahahahaha, very well." Vali laughed.

"Alright, let's put this Vali stuff behind us for now and work on a countermeasure against Loki and Fenrir. I'm considering taking it to someone who knows them well." Azazel said.

"Who?" Was the question on everyone's minds, but was voiced by Issei.

"One of the Five Dragon Kings. Sleeping Dragon. Midgardsormr." Azazel answered.

"An obvious choice, but the question remains, how do we get to him? He's off napping in the ocean in Northern Europe." Vali asked.

"We'll be using the powers of the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon Kings Vritra, Fafnir and Tannin to open the Dragon Gate and bring Midgardsormr's consciousness over there." Azazel said.

"Wait, Vritra? Why me, I mean everyone else is powerful, why not have Kenshin do it?" Saji asked timidly.

"The Dragon of the Elements isn't a dragon of this world. As such his power can't help open the door." Azazel said. "Don't worry about it. Leave the bulk of the work to the Heavenly Dragons, Tannin and me. Alright, I gotta go get in touch with Shemhaza to get things set up. Barakiel, let's move." Azazel said.

"Roger that." Barakiel said walking away.

Bikou leaped toward Kenshin. "Hey Dragon of the Elements?"

"I'm not in the mood for a fight." Kenshin said.

"No not that, I wanted to know if I could go to the indoor pool below here?" Bikou asked with a somewhat lewd grin.

He was smacked over the head by Rias, who then berated him for labeling her as the Switch Princess. "Wasn't it Vali who first insinuated it?" Kenshin muttered and was ignored as the two started fighting.

"So this is the last Excalibur?" Kenshin turned to find Arthur and Irina chatting about the former's sword, while Kiba, Xenovia and Issei listened in. Asia then pulled Issei over to him and Vali.

"Hey Vali, you got a minute?" Issei asked.

"Hm?" Vali said.

"W-Well, I just wanted to extend my thanks for helping me the other day." Asia said.

"Ah, that. I just did that off a whim. Let's not concern ourselves with it too much." Vali said nonchalantly.

"Ah Vali Lucifer. As cuddly and inviting as a porcupine." Kenshin quipped.

"Well I am just speaking the truth." Vali said.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin shrugged as he followed Issei who split up from Asia who went back over to Irina, Kiba and Xenovia, who were still with Arthur.

"That bastard." Issei grumbled. "So damn callous."

"Eh, just let it go Issei." Kenshin shrugged. "He accepted it in his way so that should be enough."

"I guess." Issei sighed. "Huh?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said as they saw Koneko, with Gasper hiding behind her speaking with Kuroka. "Come on." The two approached her. "Kuroka, are you picking on Koneko?" He asked stepping up to Koneko's left, subtly handing Gasper a lollipop and pointing him toward his peerage. Gasper ran off.

"We won't let you have her!" Issei said.

"Issei it's fine." Kenshin said. "I'd like to think Kuroka isn't so foolish to think that she could really waltz out of here with everyone around."

"Aaaw, it's like you have no confidence in me at all nyaa..." Kuroka said with a lewd smile. "We had our chat. Shirone and I were merely talking about how life has been since that night."

"That look is hard to trust." Kenshin said with a deadpan expression. He felt Koneko grab his hand.

"_Huh...man I get a closer look and Koneko's Onee-Chan really is a sexy woman!" Issei thought, his lecherous thoughts going out of control. _

"_Ugh, there he goes..." Kenshin thought before his cheek was licked. "Huh?" _

"Humm...a taste of a man with experience. Definitely in the double digits." Kuroka said with a thoughtful expression.

"Excuse me for not arguing when it came to me." Kenshin said with an eyeroll. "It's not as high as you'd think. Somewhere in the teens actually."

"I see." Kuroka said. "Then won't you do me a favor nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

"What? I've tried helping Koneko with Senjutsu, but she needs a more experienced hand in the actual subject, not something like it."

"Wha? No nyaa..." Kuroka said. "I wanted to ask if you would try making a baby with me."

"E-Eeeeehhh? !" Issei gaped.

"P-Perverted Onee-Sama." Koneko muttered.

"No." Kenshin answered flatly.

"But-" Kuroka said.

"No." Kenshin repeated. "I can already tell why, I've already got someone barking up my tree for that. Try Vali."

"_He resisted my charm so easily?" Kuroka thought with a deflated expression. _"Vali already turned me down."

"Well Issei over here thinks you're attractive, that's one of the main reasons I sent you that letter." Kenshin shrugged.

"Oh? I thought it was because you wanted to meet with me?" Kuroka said with a curious expression.

"Nah. Although it's nice to see you're doing well. I asked for you mainly for Koneko's sake." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Senpai?" Koneko said looking up at him.

"Hey, if you really wanna reconcile, do so while you can." Kenshin said. "And hell, try and bag you a Heavenly Dragon while you're at it."

"D-Do you have to just pawn me off like that?" Issei asked.

"Oh like you're weren't just blatantly staring at her chest." Kenshin said with a scoff.

"...Perverted Senpai.." Koneko muttered.

"Oh? Hmhmmm, then how about it nyaa? Physical contact until I'm pregnant?" Kuroka asked with a lewd smile.

"A-Aaaaahhhh?" Issei gaped with a crimson blush as Kenshin and Koneko left. He turned to find Rias and Bikou still fighting.

"Beware Loki. The Infighters are coming for that ass." Kenshin quipped sarcastically.

"Haaaahhh..." Koneko sighed, getting the point of what he was saying.

(break)

_Later again_

Kenshin, Issei, Vali and Saji were above ground and teleported to a white space with Azazel where Tannin was waiting for them. They each had words. Tannin threatened to attack Vali if he did anything fishy, and Vali replied with Kenshin already having threatened him. They then each stood at a location in a magic circle given to them by Azazel while Kenshin stood outside the circle. When the summoning was complete a long dragon, easily five or six times the mass of Great Red filled the space.

"Whew..." Kenshin whistled. "That's a huge dragon." The dragon let out a snore in response. He sweatdropped. "Sleeping dragon indeed."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by this." Tannin said. "Hey! Wake up Midgardsormr!"

Midgardsormr cracked an eye open. "Aaah, I sense the nostalgic presence of a dragon. Huh? Even Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir, Vritra and what I assume is Ragnarok are here."

"Kenshin." Kenshin corrected. "Ragnarok's dead."

"Oh. Well, is it the end of the world?" Midgardsormr asked.

"No, we merely want to ask you something." Tannin said.

"Zzzzzz..." Midgardsormr let out another snore making everyone sweatdrop. Tannin yelled at him and berated him for not changing his lazy attitude along with the dragon Yu Long.

"Yeah well, you're always just a little ball of rage." Midgardsormr said. "What is it?"

"We want to ask about your father and brother." Kenshin and Issei were confused about this.

"Don't you mean Loki and Fenrir?" Kenshin asked with Issei nodding.

"Oh, you want to know about Daddy and Wanwan." Midgardsormr asked making the sweatdrop on Kenshin's head grow bigger.

"Well...I guess compared to him Fenrir would be considered a little doggy." Issei said with an uneasy grin.

"First...aren't Ddraig, Albion and Neo Ragnarok going to fight?" Midgardsormr asked.

"No, they plan to fight Loki together by joining forces." Tannin said.

"Well, if that's the case. Wanwan is more of a trouble than Daddy. However if you use the Glepnir chain made by the dwarves, it can restrain his movement." Midgarsormr said.

"We checked into that, it didn't work." Azazel said.

"Hmm...maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan somehow then. Well the chain can be enhanced too. Seek out the Dark Elves residing in the Norse world, they're magics can do it. I'll transmit the locations to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion." Midgardsormr said.

"Just send it to Albion. Ddraig's host is easily distracted and has a troublesome brain." Azazel said making Kenshin snicker as Issei whined about being called an idiot.

"OK...what about Loki himself?" Azazel asked.

"Mjolnir." Midgardsormr said nonchalantly.

"Right, we're supposed to go ask Thor if we can go borrow his hammer?" Kenshin asked.

"The replica of it should have arrived with the Dark Elves and Dwarves. They can enchant it until it works like the real thing." Midgardsormr said. "However, that said I wish to ask you something Neo Ragnarok."

"Haah, it's Kenshin." Kenshin sighed.

"Alright, in order to beat Daddy, they are going to need your help." Midgardsormr said. "Why have you not attained the Balance Breaker yet? That seal Daddy placed on you wouldn't have worked if you had assumed the Balance Breaker."

"Gee. If it were only that simple. The spirits keep telling me I'm not ready." Kenshin said.

"You carry the blessing of the Dragon God Ophis. You can prove you're ready by using it to assume the Balance Breaker." Midgardsormr said.

"Uh uh, I already catch enough shit from them for being 'suicidal'. I'm not about to prove them right." Kenshin said.

"Very well, but know this. Ophis did not remove that seal, just warded off the effects of it. She needs time to do that again and for your magic to be calm as well as your body. Daddy will almost assuredly reactivate the seal when the time comes. You won't be able to use the elements, but if you assume the Balance Breaker. The power will be too much for the seal to contain." Midgardsormr said.

"Hum...well we'll see if I need to. I often get accused of not letting others carry weight for me. I've got no problems playing support using this." Kenshin said as the Boosted Gear formed on his right hand.

"Oh? You have Ddraig's Sacred Gear as well?" Midgardsormr asked.

"Yeah, and he has Albion's...in a way anyway." Kenshin said pointing at Issei.

"Well, do as you will. If you plan to march more than just the crowd gathered here at Daddy. You could get away with it." Midgardsormr said. "Well, if that's all. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if something happens again." He said as his consciousness vanished.

"You're not actually planning on using it are you?" Azazel asked.

"Why not? I've heard he's been pushed to do some crazy things before? Why not now?" Vali asked.

"Not unless I have to." Kenshin said. "Now come on, let's get out of this void...void...void..." His last word echoed. "Why? !" He asked to no one.

(break)

_Next morning. _

With the battle against Loki fast approaching. Everyone, even Sona and her peerage decided to skip school for the day. Everyone except Kenshin's peerage seemed dismayed by this. Well, Kazumi seemed dismayed as well, but she was still nervous about going against Loki. Something that Kenshin took notice of as Issei tried to lift the replica Mjolnir which had started as small hammer, but as soon as Issei grabbed it it grew in size. Kenshin approached Kazumi. "Everything alright over here?"

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah." Kazumi said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You may be an amazing snoop Kazumi, but you're a horrible liar. What's up?"

"Hah..." Kazumi sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it. You weren't there...you wouldn't understand."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "I see...well...whatever it is. I hope you can move past it." He said walking away from her.

"...I'm sorry Kenshin, but...it may not have been your fault, but you still weren't there." Kazumi said.

"Yeah. I know." Kenshin said. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"..." Kazumi watched him walk away before sighing to herself. _"I didn't know that man was a god...none of us did...if we had...I think we all would have run away." She thought._

Azazel turned to Bikou as Kenshin walked up to him. "Oh hey Bikou, good timing. I just got a message for you." Azazel said.

"Huh? For me?" Bikou asked. "From who?"

"It goes. 'Fool! I will punish you as soon as I find you' It was from the Shodai. Seems he's looking for you with Yu Long." Azazel said.

Bikou paled. Kenshin drove his elbow into Bikou's ribs with a snide grin. "Someone's been a naughty boy."

"Sh-Shut up Kenshin! That old bastard is fucking scary! He's mastered Senjutsu and Youjutsu completely!" Bikou shouted fearfully.

"Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed.

"Hey Bikou, should we go to your homeland at least once? It'd be nice to meet Yu Long and the First Generation Sun Wukong." Vali said.

"Let's not and say we did!" Bikou shouts.

"That aside, let's go over our strategy. When the day comes, the Sitiri team will transport Loki, Fenrir and the Gremory group, Kuroshi group and the Vali team elsewhere. It will be a demolished stone pitting site. Issei, Vali and possibly Kenshin if he decides that Ophis' blessing is necessary will fight Loki, the rest will fight Fenrir. If Kenshin decides against it, he'll will hang in the back, accumulating boosts to transfer to those fighting Fenrir. Tannin had to go back to the front lines so he won't be there so keep that in mind."

"Meh. Yukari and Miyuki will have the cards, so keep that in mind as well." Kenshin said.

"_Just use my blessing you head strong idiot!" Ophis shouts. _

"Also Saji, you're coming with me for training." Azazel said. "I already cleared it with Sona."

"W-Wait! You already have the two Heavenly Dragons and Kenshin and his sisters! What do you need me for? !" Saji asked with tears in his eyes.

"You could support Vali and Issei." Azazel said. "With Vritra's Sacred Gear you could lower Loki's magic power, making him easier to beat. Off to the the Grigori Institute!"

"Noooo! !" Saji whined as he was teleported away.

Issei winced. "I'll remember you Saji..."

"Come on, Azazel isn't that much of a jerk." Kenshin said with a wincing grin. "At least...I..I hope not."

"_**He'll be fine." Ddraig said. "Vritra's been waking up ever since that match he had against you partner." **_

"Ah." Issei nodded. "By the way Ddraig, aren't you going to say anything to Albion?" He asked getting Vali's attention as the descendant of Lucifer approached them.

"_**N-No, there isn't anything to talk about, right white one?" Ddraig said with a noticeably nervous tone. **_

"_**...Don't talk to me, I don't have a rival called Chichiryuutei." Albion stated flatly. **_

"_**W-Wait! That's not me! My partner is the Chichiryuutei!" Ddraig exclaims. **_

"_**T-To awaken the Balance Breaker by pressing breasts...to deactivate the Juggernaut Drive by pressing breasts...this is so horrible I want to cry Red one." Albion said with a tone laced with disappointment. **_

"_**I also wept! My tears never stop! Uooonnn! !" Ddraig wailed. **_

"_**How did this happen? We were to be the two prideful Heavenly Dragons. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw that hero television program depicting you as the Oppai Dragon?" Albion said, a sob in his voice. **_

"_**What's worse is that bastard Ragnarok knows about it too, and every time he hears my voice he breaks into a laughing fit!" Ddraig said. **_

"Is he...crying?" Issei asked Vali.

"It's strange, he was also crying when we watched your show. How should I comfort him?" Vali asked.

"How should I know? !" Issei said.

"Hey Albion, about your pretending that you don't know Ddraig...just remember that Karma's a bitch." Kenshin said.

"_**Wh-What are you talking about?" Albion asked. **_

"Trust me." Kenshin said with a grin.

Later Kenshin in his room with Rias going over documents on Mjolnir while Issei was in Kenshin's body for the time being. Grayfia appeared and dropped off more documents. "Here is what we could dig up about the Glepnir chain." Grayfia said.

"Thank you Grayfia." Rias said.

"Uh, before you go." Kenshin said. "I feel this is pertinent to ask because I can tell she has been distancing herself from everyone since Barakiel arrived. Could you tell me a bit more about Akeno's past?"

"Kenshin..." Rias said with a distant look.

"I asked Akeno herself and got a basic overview of it, I got Barakiel over here and got a bit more, we also argued and I decked him in the face." Kenshin said. "You know, I may not know exactly what she's goin' through, hating Barakiel and losing her mother and all that, but I know what it's like to not have either of your parents around. It hurts."

"Well, most of what you heard is true." Grayfia said. "Barakiel-Dono met and later married a miko named Shuri Himejima. They had a child together and Barakiel remained there fulfilling his obligations as part of the Grigori."

"Then, one fateful night Barakiel was called out for a mission and at the same time, his home was found and attacked by Shuri's family, who not only wanted to kill Barakiel, but the product of their union." Rias continued. "A few years after this, the Himejima clan chased her from her home."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"_Man...that's rough..." Issei said. _

"You know Kenshin, when Akeno became my servant, starting her new life as a devil. She got better with time. I think in her heart she knows that no one is going to fix her mother being gone, but I don't think she ever accepted that." Rias said.

"Thanks for telling me this." Kenshin said. He left the room and found Azazel.

After telling him what he had been told Azazel sighed. "...It was my fault. That day. I was the one who called him out there. There was a mission only he could complete so I recklessly called for him. In that short amount of time. I took Barakiel's wife and Akeno's mother away from them."

"...I see." Kenshin said. "Is that why you've been watching over her in his stead? Even going as far as to leave her with a few of her relatives that didn't care about Barakiel and Shuri's marriage?"

"..." Azazel kept working as the door opened. It was Vali. "Ah, Vali, how was it?"

"It's going well. I've learned quite a bit of Norse Magic. I should be able to hold my own against Loki." Vali said. "I still think Kenshin over here should just suck it up and use the blessing, but if he'd rather rely on others, I won't complain."

"He could die doing that. He's better to everyone if he's alive." Azazel said. "In any case that's good. I'm going to take a nap." He left the room.

Issei split himself from Kenshin. "Seriously? It's been what? A couple of days since you got here?"

"You obsess over breasts. I obsess over training like Kenshin." Vali said.

"I see..." Issei sighed.

"You know, where there are Good Gods, there are also Evil Gods." Vali said. "Loki and Odin being a prime example of this."

"Yeah? Tell that to the people of my homeworld. We have but one god, but he's a fucking dick." Kenshin snorted.

"Why does he hate peace, and why does that Hottan guy like fucking with people so much?" Issei asked.

"Like I just said, he's a fucking dick." Kenshin said. "That's all. He just likes doing that for the hell of it."

"Some could consider your peace to be a painful situation." Vali shrugged.

"Like you?" Issei asked.

"It's not painful to me. I just find it boring. Which is why I can feel nothing but joy for this joint battle." Vali said with a slight upturn of the lips.

"You need a hobby, badly." Kenshin said with a snort. "Don't get me wrong, I like pitting my will against another's as much as the next guy, but you gotta turn it off sometime."

"Not if that next guy is me." Vali said. "I will become stronger than everyone else."

"Eh, I just want to become the ultimate Pawn and build my own harem." Issei said.

"Heh, that sounds like you." Kenshin and Vali said with matching smiles.

"Well, there is one other thing." Issei said.

"Oh?" Vail asked.

"I am definitely going to surpass you both." Issei declared with a resolute look.

"Heh, pull ya head out of the tits for a little bit and maybe you will." Kenshin said arms crossed with a grin.

"Hahaha, that's good. I was disappointed with you at first being a Sekiryuutei with no talent, but hey at least you're actually trying to use and master the power of the Sekiryuutei." Vali said. "When the time is right, let's have a Rating Game against one another. This invitation is of course extended to you as well Kenshin."

"Eh, let's build our peerages a bit more." Kenshin shrugged.

"Hahaha, I can certainly feel the youth between you three. Back in the day the old Sekiryuuteis and Hakuryuukous were all selfish. Fighting wherever and whenever, activating the Juggernaut Drive on that same basis. Do you have any idea how annoying it was to have to deal with the damages they caused?" The three turned to find Odin and Rossweisse approaching them.

"Yes, while one of them is a lecherous dragon and the other is a terrorist, these two seem calmer." Rossweisse added.

"_I'm sorry for being lecherous!" Issei thought. _

"By the way, Hakuryuukou, which part do you like?" Odin said with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"...I don't follow." Vali said with a confused look.

"He means what's your preference on a woman's body." Kenshin said. "Like do you like breasts like Issei does?"

"Unthinkable. I'm no Oppai Dragon." Vali said with a vexed expression. "Now while I don't tend to focus on such things. If I had to choose it's have to be the hips or more rather, the line from the waist to the hip symbolizes the beauty of a woman."

"Ah, so you're an ass man." Kenshin said.

"So that makes you the Ketsuryuukou." Odin said after him.

"_**Nnnuuuooonnnn! !" **_

"PFFT!" Kenshin hunched over, trying not to laugh. Which he ultimately failed. "Hahahahahahahahaha! I told you Albion! Karma is a bitch!"

"C-Come on Ddraig don't cry!" Issei said. "Come on old man! They were already torn up about Ddraig's situation!"

"Please stop crying Albion. I'll listen to your worries any time." Vali said.

"Yes! Yes! I'm loving this!" Kenshin laughed.

"Well what about you Element-gaki?" Odin asked Kenshin.

"I don't choose." Kenshin shrugged. "I like the whole damn package."

"H-Heeeehh? !" Rossweisse said with a blush as she noticed Kenshin was looking at her when he said that.

"Haha! Good man!" Odin laughed. "Aaah it's good to see I was right."

"About what?" Issei asked.

"Oh nothing much. It's just back in the day. I was arrogant, prideful as all hell. That gave rise to Loki. I should have given more thought to the potential of the young ones. Also because of this the young ones are going through hardships." Odin said.

"Hey, you made an oversight, at least you're trying to make amends for it." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, wouldn't be alright to just take it one step at a time? You can't fix everything over night." Issei said.

"Aaah, to be young is good. They stimulate the old ones. You're both absolutely right." Odin said with a satisfied expression.

"Alright. Let's roll credits on this touchy feely moment." Vali said.

"Haha, right? Anyway. Seeing as I won't have my element powers in this fight. I'm gonna go meditate. See if I can think of anything else I can do to be of use." Kenshin said leaving the room and walking into a small empty room in the dojo. He took a meditation pose and relaxed himself. _"Haaah. I have a lot to think about. Akeno, Barakiel...maybe I had him wrong." He thought. "Then there's Loki, and whether or not I should make use of the Blessing." _

"_Considering the seal on you prevents you from assuming the Balance Breaker the normal way. Hell yes you should!" Ophis berated. _

"_Haaaahhh." Kenshin mentally sighed. _

He heard the door open and shut. He also faintly heard a locking sound. He opened his eyes and saw Akeno wearing her white yukata and her hair was down. "Akeno?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-kun." Akeno said she said untying the obi and letting the yukata fall to the floor.

"A-Akeno?" Kenshin said his face going red, unable to stop his eyes from wandering. _"Oh man...that figure. The hair. The chest...daaammmnnnn..." He thought. _

Akeno came up to Kenshin and placed her hands on his shoulders. She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly, allowing Akeno's tongue easy access.

"Mm..." Akeno moaned softly as she pushed and danced around Kenshin's tongue with her own. She pulled away. "Kenshin...please...make love to me." She said.

"? !" Kenshin froze. _"M-M-M-Make love to her? !" He thought_

Akeno leaned in and embraced Kenshin tightly. Kenshin snapped out of it and pushed her away as gently as he could. "W-What? A-Am I not good enough?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"It's not that. You are most certainly good enough." Kenshin said shaking his head. "Trust me, if I was in heat...I would most definitely be putting you on your back right now, but even then..I'd have to ask...is this really what you want?" Kenshin asked. "Why is it...that you look so sad right now?"

"!" Akeno shirked back.

"You know, whenever you pull things like this. You always seemed so happy or at the very least entertained. Hell I would take the pure maiden you were showing me a few days ago...however, right now you look like you're trying to use this to forget something."

"...You're right...you can see right through me that easily...huh?" Akeno asked with a morose expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Like this, you will only be hurting yourself." Kenshin said reaching over and covering her with his jacket. "...The most I can for you...is this." Kenshin said tilting her head up and returning her earlier kiss with one of his own.

"Mm! Mmm..." Akeno closed her eyes and kissed him back, tears rolling down her cheeks. The two parted and Kenshin embraced her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kenshin asked.

"O...Of course." Akeno answered.

"Remember how I told you and Rias that my father died in the Kyoto in my world?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes?" Akeno said.

"He succumbed to a slow acting poison, and he met his end in front of me." Kenshin said.

"...I see...I'm sorry." Akeno said.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Kenshin said. "Listen...if you ever need me...you know where to find me...OK?"

"..." Akeno nodded against him.

"I'll be there whenever you need me so please cheer up." Kenshin said.

"We're both idiots...you and I." Akeno said

"That may be." Kenshin said. "But even so, I'll protect you."

"...Thank you Kenshin...I love you." Akeno said, finally letting out a cry. She cried out everything she had been holding in the past few days...maybe even years. When she finally calmed down she got up, got dressed and turned to leave.

"Akeno, before you go." Kenshin said.

"What?" Akeno asked.

"If you have anything to say to Barakiel. You should do it before he leaves." Kenshin said.

"What...?" Akeno asked with a distant look in her eyes.

"I know, you don't like him, and he was absolutely wrong to not come and find you, but...even if it's hateful, or maybe somewhere...you still care about him a bit. You should tell him. You don't know when you'll see him again...or if you'll ever see him again after this." Kenshin said. "It would be for the best if you got everything off your chest beforehand."

"..." Akeno stared at him for a moment before walking toward him. She cupped his cheek and kissed him one more time. She pulled away and smiled softly. "I should at least keep my word to Rias." She said before leaving the room.

(break)

_That night. _

Kenshin was looking out the window to his room enjoying a smoke. He was mulling things over. He wouldn't be lying if he said he felt a bit nervous. The battle against Loki was nearing, and he knew he was going to be without the spirits. Yukari and Miyuki had agreed to split the cards between them, but if things took a turn for the worst...how long would the blessing take to go into effect...how many people would die?

It was a hefty gamble he was taking, but it was also a hefty gamble he'd take if he invoked the blessing.

"_What's wrong? You never thought twice about this before?" Ophis chided. "You'd have put your neck on the line in a heartbeat if the survival chances of your friends went up before." _

"_..." Kenshin went silent. _

"You're still awake?" Kenshin turned his head and found Rias walking up to him.

"Yeah...just thinking." Kenshin said.

"Akeno had a brighter expression than before...did you do something?" Rias asked.

"Talked to her and hugged her." Kenshin said.

"Uh huh, she kept touching her lips you know." Rias said with a knowing look.

"...I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right." Kenshin sighed.

"I'm not angry. If it lifted her spirits. It's OK." Rias said.

"_You just got the green light for a little side action." Ophis quipped. _

"_Shaddap!" Kenshin thought. _

"You're worried about the battle aren't you?" Rias asked.

"...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Kenshin said. "I'm going to be sealed, you know it. I know it. So really...how useful am I gonna be in this battle?"

"I see. You're concerned that if you're not on the frontlines fighting with Issei and Vali. The chances of us winning go down." Rias stated.

"Three is better than two." Kenshin said flicking the ashes off into his hand. "I'm a fighter Rias. I always will be."

"I know." Rias said with a smile. "I love that about you...I could do without the numerous injuries that you seem to be able to come back from, but I accept that because I love you."

"..." Kenshin glanced away. "I'm glad you feel that way. If you didn't worry about it constantly, you wouldn't be you." He turned to her. "Rias, if I invoke Ophis' blessing to attain the Balance Breaker. How would you react?" Kenshin asked.

"...I...I'd be so worried. Such a thing could kill you...and...I wouldn't be able to accept that." Rias said bowing her head slightly.

Kenshin walked over and embraced her. "Thank you for caring so much. It means a lot. I'm just letting you know now. If things go south. I will invoke it. OK?"

"Well, it gives us a chance to dissuade you." Rias said. "So I can live that."

"Thank you." Kenshin said as she looked up at him. Their lips met in a soft kiss that lasted a few minutes. "Alright, I think I can sleep now. Let's go lay down."

"Alright." Rias smiled and pulled Kenshin toward the bed and they laid down. They dozed off a minute later.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Alright, that's all for this chapter.

Kenshin: So I'm gonna be on support for this fight eh?

Vali: Looks that way.

Issei: ….Huh...

Anyway. I'll see you all later. Remember to vote on the poll, and I want to add. I am indifferent as to who she ends up with. All I wanna know is if I have to change anything going forward.

Draconis678 out


	24. The God of Mischief

Draconis: I have a question.

Odin: What's up?

Draconis: Thor, is he like the Thor in the comics or the one in the movies?

Rossweisse: Th-There's been movies and comic books made about Thor-Sama?

Draconis: Yup.

Odin: That hammer wielding...I'm gonna have a talk with him after this!

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 24

The God of Mischief

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Odin was sitting in the VIP room when Azazel came in. "Yo, Geezer. The meeting is starting soon. Our preparations are going according to plan as well." He said.

"Oh, Azazel-boya...didn't realize you were there." Odin murmured.

"What's up? You're putting on a rather serious face." Azazel asked.

"You tried to have the Element-gaki lift Mjolnir earlier right?" Odin asked.

"He said he wanted to try, see if he was worthy of it." Azazel said.

"That replica is keyed into the Sekiryuutei who just needs the strength to lift it. It won't let anyone else lift it at all." Odin said.

"I see. Well I'll have to tell Kenshin not to seem so disappointed that he couldn't pull it off. Now what's up?" Azazel asked.

"Ah, nothin' I'm just thinking my ways of governing have caused trouble to those in my homeland and to the youngins here." Odin said.

"Meh, to tell you the truth geezer. I didn't care much for the Norse and their draconian ways of thinking, but then you came out. The Chief of the Norse. The AllFather. You're actually trying to cooperate and make peace with the other factions." Azazel explained.

"Eh, what can I say. I am a geezer. You get tired of all the fighting eventually. It's high time we did our jobs as elders and created a new path for the youngins here, at my home and everywhere." Odin shrugged.

"Heheheheh. Damn straight. We'll all have to work to make that future a reality, not just a possibility." Azazel said with a grin.

"I know that even if you don't tell me, come on, you and I...and maybe that Element-gaki are going out drinkin'" Odin said.

(Break)

_The next day. _

"I wish for an Oppai maid cafe!" Issei declared.

Kenshin smacked him over the head. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

"Rejected." Rias said with a sigh.

"Besides, won't other people be able to see everyone's breasts if we did that?" Kiba suggested.

"Ku...damn, that means no Oppai haunted house either." Issei moaned, disappointed.

"You even thought of that, Dosukebe-Senpai." Koneko said with a slight glare.

"If any of his ideas get accepted, I'm quitting the club." Yukari said with a scowl.

"Same here." Miyuki said with a sigh.

"Would that be because you're flatchested Miyuki-Chan?" Irina asked.

"!" Everyone rounded on the angel girl. Miyuki glared at her with a smirk. "Irina..."

"W-What?" Irina said, starting to sweat.

Miyuki's staff appeared in her hand. "Run."

"Aaaaahhhhh! !" Irina whined as Miyuki ran her down.

"Why do you have such big ones? ! You're an angel! The second you do anything lewd you'll fall!" Miyuki shouts.

"I'm sooooorrrryyyyy! !" Irina whined.

"Uhm...well while Miyuki's trying to maim Irina. Does anyone have any other ideas?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh! Oh!" Gasper waved his hand around.

"Hm?" Kenshin turned to him and pointed. "Yes?"

"How about an election to find out which girl in the Occult Research Club is most popular." Gasper suggested.

"?" Everyone turned to him. Miyuki and Irina even stopped running and turned to him.

"U-Uhm...w-well I always wondered which of you is the most popular." Gasper said with a shy squeak.

"That's a great idea Gasper!" Issei whooped.

"Well obviously it's me." Rias and Akeno said at the same time. The two glare at each other smiling.

"Ara? Chief did you say something?" Akeno asked.

"You too Akeno, didn't you just say something I cannot ignore?" Rias replied.

"Well then, maybe you should ask Kenshin." Issei suggested.

"Good idea!" Rias and Akeno said turning to where Kenshin was only to find a smoke outline. "Huh? ! Where did he go? !"

Kenshin walked around downstairs. "I am way too hungover for that...fucking Odin and Azazel forcing me to go drink for drink with them." He felt his stomach turn. "Oh fuck...!" He covered his mouth and broke away for the nearest restroom. Asia happened to be walking by the restroom when she heard a retching sound.

"Eh?" Asia said. "I-Is everything alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...jus...buuulllohhhh!"

Asia winced as she heard the clear as day sound of someone losing their lunch. "O-Onii-Sama...do you want me to come in there and heal you?" Asia asked.

"N-No! I-I'm fine!" Kenshin said as he flushed the alcohol he had just puked up. He cleaned himself up, using mouthwash to get rid of the putrid taste and exiting the restroom. "...Ugh...I'm gonna kill those two fuckers."

"H-Here." Asia said placing her hands on his stomach, a green glow entered his body and cured his ailments. "Do you feel better?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin said. "Thanks."

The two went back upstairs where Azazel had just quieted an argument. He turned to Kenshin. "Having trouble keeping it together?"

"You're the one who forced me to go out drinking with you and Odin." Kenshin said with a snort.

"You're the one who said he could drink us under the table." Azazel said.

"I was right though wasn't I?" Kenshin asked with a glare.

"At what cost though?" Azazel shrugged.

"None to me, you're the one who had to foot the bill for all the sake we drank ya lightweight." Kenshin said.

"Meh, I would have paid you back if you went down first anyway." Azazel said. "Anyway...it's about dusk isn't it?"

"..." Everyone put on a serious expression.

"It's too early for a Ragnarok. You guys, we're going all out." Azazel said.

"Right!" Everyone shouts.

(break)

_That night. _

Everyone stood on the roof of a five star hotel. Vali's team stood a little further away. Azazel had to work as the middle man for the meeting so replacing him was Barakiel. Also participating was Rossweisse. "It's time." Rias said looking at her watch.

Kenshin glanced toward Yukari, then to Miyuki each giving them a nod. He turned to Hikari. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Hikari said. She subtly jerked her head toward Kazumi. Kenshin nodded and approached her.

"Kazumi." Kenshin said.

"H-Huh?" Kazumi said.

"Is everything alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Y-Yeah...j-just a little nervous...I mean...we are fighting a god..." Kazumi said bowing her head.

"I know." Kenshin said. "Kazumi. I want you to stay next to me while this is going on. I'll be able to protect you if nothing else."

"A-Alright." Kazumi said. Kenshin nodded and turned to walk away. "U-Uh Kenshin?"

"Yes?" Kenshin turned back to her.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said..." Kazumi said. "I-It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it."

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "It's quite alright."

"A-About my artif-...er...my Sacred Gear. I can make more than one of them." Kazumi said. "Several actually."

"Oh? Well then I'll definitely need you next to me then." Kenshin said. "I'll need you to keep an eye on everyone."

"O-OK!" Kazumi said.

"That's the spirit." Kenshin said as he walked forward.

"Hm...no tricks huh? You have my respect." Vali said with a bitter smile.

"Funny, I expected more cunning from the God of Mischief." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Issei said. "What're you guys...?"

The space above the hotel started to break until a giant hole was formed as the space distorted. Out stepped Loki and Fenrir. "Aaah, I see we have a warm up battle before I take Odin's head. But first I need to take care of something." Loki said holding up a handsign.

"Hn!" Kenshin grunted as his chest lit up faintly. "Heheheh...the jokes on you Loki. I won't be using the elements tonight. I'm merely acting as the safety net." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Oh...hahahahaha...if only your friends back home had that safety net, they'd probably still be alive." Loki taunted.

"..." Kenshin lost his smirk and scowled, clenching his fists tight enough to make them bleed.

"Misson Start, Begin the spell." Barakiel said into his communicator.

The Gremory group. Kuroshi group, Vali team, Barakiel, Rossweisse, Fenrir and Loki were encased in a barrier. Loki sensed this and did nothing to stop it. A bright light blinded everyone and they were teleported away.

They all appeared in a spacious rock field. "So you aren't fleeing..." Rias said with sarcasm in her tone.

"There's no need. The location of the battle means little, after I am done here I'll go back to the hotel and do away with Odin." Loki said.

"You are wrapped in dangerous thoughts." Barakiel said with a scowl.

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"_**Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

Issei and Vali both assumed their Balance Breakers and Loki seemed almost giddy at the prospect. "Splendid! The two Heavenly Dragons will join forces to defeat me! My heart have never raced like this before!"

Issei and Vali pursued him. The latter from the sky, the former from the ground. "It must be a good day for me, to be the first one to experience a fight like this!" Loki said as he made a wide array of defensive magic circles around him.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he saw this through Kazumi's Sacred Gear. "Mandala barriers? Hn...did Loki learn that from Hottan, or did Hottan learn them from Loki?"

Loki fired off sashes of light at Vali and Issei, the former flew around them acrobatically while Issei tanked his way through them. Issei smashed his way through Loki's barriers with boosted up speed and Vali came in behind him and fires off a powerful demonic attack at Loki.

"Huh?" Issei said seeing a equation in Vali's hand. _"Is that the Norse Magic he learned? Wait...FUCK! !" He thought as he dodged out of the way of the attack._

"It connected." Vali said simply.

"Yeah, well wait for me to clear the blast area you dick!" Issei snapped.

Kenshin appeared behind Issei and placed his hand on his shoulder. _"Gift." He said._

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Aah, thanks Kenshin!" Issei said grabbing Kenshin's arm and throwing him back toward the crowd. Kenshin gave him a two fingered salute as he tucked and rolled for a landing.

"Stay ready, I doubt that did it." Vali said.

"Fuhahahahahahaha!" Loki laughed as he emerged from the blast unharmed.

"You're kidding...he wasn't even fazed by that?" Issei said. A sliver of worry going through him.

"Of course. There's only one thing that will put him down for the count." Vali said.

"Right!" Issei said grabbing Mjolnir from his waist and pumping some power through it to increase it's size.

"...Mjolnir..." Loki said. "No, Thor doesn't lend his weapon out...the replica then, even so that is still a dangerous weapon you have there, damn Odin, do you really want this meeting to succeed that much?"

Issei screamed toward Loki with boosted speed, holding Mjolnir overhead. "Come out, Lightning that can slay even a god!" Issei shouts swinging the hammer downward.

Loki dodges, a crater results from the force of the swing, but the lightning doesn't come out. Issei swung it again and again, but still no lightning. "What! The! Hell? !" Issei shouts.

"Fuahahahahahaha! Don't you know Mjolnir can only be wielded by someone very strong and very pure of heart? ! Also I hear that in truth it's practically weightless! Fuahaahahahahaha!" Loki threw his head back and laughed.

"_Are you kidding me? ! Even perversion counts as an...oh what am I thinking of course it counts as an impure feeling." Issei thought. _

"Alright then, enough humor..it's time for me to seriously attack." Loki said. "Fenrir! Etch true horror into their minds!"

"Not so fast!" Rias said raising her hand upward.

"Nyan~!" Kuroka said smiling as magic circles activated around her and a large, thick chain shot out and toward the charging Fenrir.

"Fuahahahahaha! Useless! I thought you would use Glepnir and I already-!" Loki was cut off as the Glepnir chain wrapped itself around Fenrir, who howled in pain.

"You were saying?" Kenshin asked. "No No, come on now."

"Fenrir, captured." Barakiel said into the communicator.

"You fool..."

"!" Kenshin turned around finding Loki behind him. Kazumi gasped and hid behind Kenshin. "Bastard!" He slashed through Loki who merely had his image distorted.

"Hahahahaha, how many times are you going to fall for that?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"An illusory image." Kenshin said. "Great, what do you want?"

"Look." Loki said pointing at the real him.

"? !" Kenshin rounded to find distortions on either side of the real Loki. Two ash gray wolves appeared, around the same height as Fenrir.

"What? There's more? !" Issei shouts.

"Hmhmhm...I changed a joutunn woman into a wolf and had her breed with Fenrir." Loki and his image said. "Their specs are a bit lower than their father's, but the fangs are the same, which is what is important. Now go! Skoll! Hati! Rend those fools who captured your father to bits!"

The two wolves charged forward. Kenshin moved to help intercept them when Loki called out to him. "You know there's nothing you can do now, Kuroshi Kenshin."

"I'll show you!" Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhmhm...you know...they all kept praying that someone would come save them...that you would appear and save the day." Loki said.

"!" Kenshin stopped cold in his tracks.

"Especially your childhood friend...what was her name again...?" Loki said.

"Krrggghhh..." Kenshin growled turning toward the image.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! ! Wake up!" Kazumi said shaking Kenshin around, who had a entranced look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? !" Rias said.

"It's Kenshin! I-I think Loki has him wrapped up in some kind of trance!" Kazumi shouts.

"Damn..." Rias cursed. "Without Kenshin we can't be powered up. No matter! Stick to the plan!"

"Haaah!" Miyuki yelled out, slamming her staff into the earth breaking it into pieces hurting child Fenrir's footing.

"Haaah!" Irina threw a light spear at it, it emerged with no damage.

"Hn!" Barakiel took to the skies and launched lightning at both the offspring Fenrirs.

"_Katensho!" Yukari called out hitting one of them, but not doing much damage. _

"It's interesting! You were able to learn Norse Magic so quickly Hakuryuukou!" Loki said as he launched an array of rainbow colored magics at them. Vali moved in front of Issei and enlarged his wings.

"Are you planning on taking that head on? !" Issei shouts.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"Hn, so I can still do this despite you being a god, it just costs more." Vali said. "Hnn..." He repaired the damages to his armor from attacks that got through his divisions.

"Alright! Goooo! ! !" Issei shouts firing a boosted Dragon shot at Loki. _"If I can't hit him with Mjolnir, this is my next best option! Come on Kenshin, wake up soon! !" He thought._

Meanwhile, Kenshin remained glaring at Loki. "Why would someone like you, from this world...help Hottan?" He snarled out.

"He offered to help me with the Ragnarok when the time came, it was a fair trade all things considered." Loki said.

"Krrgh...you piece of shit!" Kenshin shouts. "Those girls you helped to kill were innocents!"

"Huhuhuhuhu." Loki chuckled darkly. "Were they now? I highly doubt that."

"They didn't deserve to die!" Kenshin yells.

"On the contrary...they deserved their deaths...merely by being associated with you." Kenshin rounded to find a man wearing an all black robe, the hood taken down revealing dull blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into a braid. Kenshin's eyes immediately narrowed into a furious scowl at the sight of him.

"HOOOTTTTTAAAAANNNNNN! ! !"

"Huhuhuhu, hello Kenshin...I see you've met my associate. It's a shame about those friends of yours from that academy. They could have led such bright lives...if only you had never been born."

"Where's the real you? ! I'm gonna kill you! ! KILL YOU! !" Kenshin roared venomously.

"All in due time...there are others who would like to see you suffer first." Hottan said as he and Loki vanished. In their place appeared a young woman with long black hair wearing an outfit similar to a white mage's.

"! !" Kenshin immediately froze, his mouth opening and closing, trying desperately to speak. "...K...K...Ko...Kono...ka?"

The young woman, now known as Konoka opened her eyes. She immediately glanced at him with disdain. "Kenshin..." She said. Her tone like lead, smashing into his heart.

"K-Konoka...I...I." Kenshin tried to speak.

"Shut up." Konoka said. "You have no right to speak to me anymore Kenshin..."

"W-What? I-I..." Kenshin was cut off again.

"Where were you?" Konoka said, her voice laced with venom. "Why didn't you come back...?" She asked.

"I-I couldn't! I was taken from home by-!" Kenshin was cut off.

"Don't make excuses for yourself!" Konoka yelled. "I cried for you! I prayed that you would come back...yet...when I needed you most...you...weren't...there...why weren't you there?"

"..." Kenshin felt a quiver running through his body, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Ojou-Sama was not the only one..." Kenshin's eyes widened and turned to find another young woman with short black hair tied into a side ponytail resembling a wing wearing a maid outfit, wielding a nodachi. "You were our friend, our closest friend...someone we thought we could rely on."

"S-Setsuna, I..I would hav-!" Kenshin was cut off again.

"Have what?" Setsuna asked, giving him a scathing look. "You were gone, your work as a mercenary always had you on the run...you never cared about us...you only cared about yourself...and your safety...if you could, you would have sold us to the wolves...and you did."

"No!" Kenshin yelled out desperately. "Y-You and Konoka...you mean-!"

Setsuna took her nodachi and rammed it through Kenshin's chest. She twisted it in. Kenshin felt no pain physically, but mentally, emotionally was a different story altogether. "We meant nothing to you...we thought you were dead...Negi-Sensei clung desperately to the chance that you were out there somewhere, and you were...you were here...leading a peaceful life while we all suffered! !" She screamed.

"No...No...I..I..." Kenshin said, his quiver now a full on shaking, he bit his lip trying to hold his tears in.

"If you truly cared about us...why weren't you there?" Konoka and Setsuna both asked.

"Why weren't you there...?" Kenshin looked all around he saw the girls that he and Negi used to teach. All with the same scathing look in their eyes. All repeating the same line. "Why weren't you there...? Why weren't you there...?"

It got louder and louder making Kenshin cover his ears. His knees buckled and he lurched over, screwing his eyes shut. "Make it stop...!" He desperately said.

"Why weren't you there...? !"

"Make it stop!" Kenshin shouts.

"Why weren't you there? !"

"Make it stop! !" Kenshin cried out of desperation.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE? ! !"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOPPPPPP! ! !" Kenshin yelled out.

Back on the outside. Vali was fighting against Fenrir's jowels, having been released by one of his children. Yukari and Miyuki led the charge against them, but they were getting exhausted. "Damn! We can't keep this up for much longer!" Yukari said dodging as Koneko threw balls of blue flame at them.

"Hn!" Rias lobbed volleys of destruction magics at mass produced Midgarsormrs that Loki had brought out to this fight. "This is insane...! This is what it's like to fight a god...?" Rias said.

"_Raikou!" _Barakiel shouts striking Fenrir with holy lightning.

"Grrrhhh!" Fenrir growled.

"Hmhmhm...the Dragon of the Elements' mind should be just about broken." Loki said with a satisfied smirk.

"? !" Issei turned to him. "What are you doing to Kenshin? !"

"Hmhmhm...he may have a strong body, but if you know how his mind works...and Hottan does. He can be tortured mentally." Loki said. He glanced over and saw Bikou, Kuroka and Arthur use a combined attack to knock one of the child Fenrirs down, restrict it's movements, and carve out one of it's eyes and it's claws and fangs. "Those three are really annoying."

"Whoa...so those are Vali's comrades." Issei said shaking his head quickly. "Wait! Leave Kenshin alone! He's not your opponent! I am! !"

"I was asked to break Kuroshi Kenshin's psyche by Hottan." Loki said. "What he wants him for, not even I know."

"!" Issei glared daggers at Loki. "You bastard!" He turned around. "Chief! !"

"Issei?" Rias said turning to him, having just blasted more mass produced Midgardsormrs away. Hikari appeared behind her.

"I got your back. Go ahead." Hikari said pressing a button on her staff making the top shoot off of it. She started to carve up the Midgardsormrs.

"What is it? !" Rias asked.

"Loki's torturing Kenshin's mind! He says Kenshin's close to breaking!" Issei said.

"!" Rias, Hikari, Yukari and Miyuki all let out a short gasp. Miyuki and Yukari gain their second wind and attack the same child Fenrir together.

"Focus on the Midgardsormrs!" Yukari said to the others. "Rias! Get to Kenshin and try to snap him out of it! We need his help here! !"

"Right!" Rias said flying over to where Kenshin is.

"Oh no you don't!" Loki shouts only to be forced back by Issei.

"I am your opponent!" Issei shouts.

Rias landed and turned to Kazumi. "What could Loki be torturing him with?"

"I...I think it might be with the memories of my friends and I, from the academy he used to teach at." Kazumi said. "Some of us were really close to Kenshin."

"...I see." Rias said walking in front of Kenshin and placing her hands on his temples and pressing her forehead against his. She saw him on his knees trying to shut something out, multiple young women around him. She also heard them saying.

"_Why weren't you there? ! !" _

And Kenshin saying.

"_Make it stooooopppppp! ! !" _

"...I'm going in for a couple of minutes. If anything gets close to us, pull me away from Kenshin." Rias said.

"Right!" Kazumi said bringing her camera drones around her to watch the immediate area.

Rias locked eyes with Kenshin and sent a pulse of magic through them. Her eyes went dull. She found herself in Kenshin's mind. Meanwhile, the girls had vanished, but Hottan had reappeared.

"Hahahahaha, you're pathetic Kenshin...truly...utterly pathetic." Hottan said. "You left those poor innocent girls out to rot. You deserve to die."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"And you want to know what else? The same fate awaits those devils, that angel, the Valkyrie and the fallen angels, even those two dragon avatars and the white ones lackeys." Hottan said with a smirk .

"No." Kenshin said scowling weakly at him.

"Hahahaha, it will...you know why?" Hottan said. "Because of you...and your presence, and your entire despicable existence. Someone like you, is better suited to serving me. A puppet on the end of my string."

"I will never serve you! I WOULD RATHER DIE! !" Kenshin roared.

"That can be arranged." Hottan said taking aim at Kenshin. "Once I kill you in here Kenshin, you'll be brain dead...so really we both get our wish."

"Stay away from him! !"

"Huh? !" Hottan shouts as he was blasted in the face with destruction magic.

"? !" Kenshin turned his head, seeing Rias running up to him. She helped him to his feet.

"Are you OK?" Rias asked.

"I...I'm fine..." Kenshin said.

"Heheheheheh..." Hottan chuckled darkly. "Aaaah...so you're the new Negi eh? Nice to meet you, I am the LifeMaker Hottan."

"You are not welcome in here, get out!" Rias said charging up another attack.

Hottan's image crumbled. "Very well. I've tortured Kenshin enough for today. But I will warn you girlie, if you value your life...leave that man as soon as possible." He pointed at Kenshin.

"Never...No one decides when I perish but me! I will remain with Kenshin forever!" Rias declared.

"R...Rias?" Kenshin said with wide eyes.

"Heh...your funeral." Hottan said as he crumbled away.

"Well, now you've met Hottan." Kenshin said bowing his head. "..."

"Don't...he's wrong about you. I could never believe anything like that about you. I know that's not who you are." Rias said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, only giving her a small smile. They turned to walk away when a voice called out to Kenshin.

"Ken-kun."

"!" Kenshin rounded to find Konoka and Setsuna again. This time however, they were smiling. "S-Secchan...K-Kono-Chan?"

"It's OK Kenshin...what you saw earlier, that wasn't really us...it wasn't any of us." Setsuna said.

"..." Tears shimmered in Kenshin's eyes. "I...I always thought about you all...in the back of my mind...I was always worried about you."

"We know, Ken-kun." Konoka said. "It's OK..we're just glad knowing you're alright."

"Give everyone my best for me." Kenshin said wiping his eyes.

"Yes, Goodbye Ken-kun!" Konoka said.

"We'll make sure to tell everyone. Sayonara, Kenshin." Setsuna said as the two disappeared.

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Yes." Rias said, holding his hand.

Kenshin and Rias snapped back to reality to find multiple Midgardsormrs charging in at them, some of them had Kazumi wrapped up. "Haaah!" Rias destroyed the whole lot, sparing Kazumi.

"Haaah! Sorry, they were so fast! I tried!" Kazumi said.

"It's OK." Rias said helping her to her feet.

Kenshin stepped forward looking around. Yukari and Miyuki were still fighting the the child Fenrir. He saw the Vali Team had the other one pretty well handled, but everyone else was having trouble with the mass produced Midgardsormrs. "What the hell happened? Why is Fenrir free again?"

"One of those pups pulled Glepnir off." Rias explained.

"...I see..." Kenshin said. "Vali looks fucked up...wait, he's in Fenrir's mouth, no shit he's fucked up. Issei can't hope to fight Loki alone..." He turned to Rias. "I'm sorry, but..."

"No...you said you would if things went south...and they have most certainly went there." Rias said bowing her head. "Good luck."

Kenshin nodded and tossed her his jacket it and took down his shirt. "If I don't make it out of this..."

"Don't talk like that. You're going to make it!" Rias and Kazumi snapped.

"...Heh...alright then, I'll say what I was going to say another time." Kenshin said with a smile. That soon vanished as he focused. _"Alright, I know you're in there Ophis...let's do this." He thought._

"_I knew you would come around eventually." Ophis said with a haughty tone. "Just so you know, this is going to hurt." _

"_I don't care, just do it!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Alright then! Here we go!" Ophis exclaimed. _

"!" Kenshin was almost floored by the pain that hit him. "Grrrhhh! !" He grunted. He lurched forward the Ouroboros mark on Kenshin's back glowing brightly.

He could feel it, the feeling of his body trying to rip itself in two, but at the same time, he could feel his power returning and not only returning, growing ever stronger. He regenerated his tearing muscles over and over again growling loudly in pain as he did. "Come on! Come on! !"

Yukari and Miyuki both glanced at him. "Kenshin!" They said moving to help him.

"Stay back! ! If you abandon that Fenrir, he'll come over here! !" Kenshin shouts.

"Hm? !" Loki said. "What is he doing?"

"Kenshin!" Issei shouts. "Do it! !"

"Haaaaahhhhh! !" Kenshin straightened his body out and flung his arms out at his side. _"Say the words Kenshin and it's yours!" Ophis said. _

"Balance...BREAK! !" Kenshin shouts.

Kenshin's body was obscured in a black light that condensed around him. When it cleared, he was revealed wearing a set of samurai armor, black in color. There were two brown jewels in the chest. He had armguards on each with two red jewels over his hands, on his legs were shinguards with two green jewels in the middle and finally on his head was a plated headband with two sea blue jewels on it. His hair had grown past his waist and was tied into a single thick, spiky tail while two thick bangs framed his face. This was followed by the speaking of four words, by four voices speaking as one.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive! !"**_

Kenshin vanished and suddenly the child Fenrir the Vali team was fighting was sent into a small rock formation roughly twenty meters away. In his place was Kenshin. "...Whoa..." Yukari said in shock looking back at it. "I...I...I could barely see him move..."

"So strong..." Miyuki said in amazement.

"We had that pretty well handled Nyaa..." Kuroka said.

"Meh, It'll probably get back up. I just wanted to flex my muscles a bit" Kenshin said. "Now for the big dog."

Kenshin appeared next to Issei. "Whoa? !" Issei said. "Dude! I didn't even see you move!"

"What the hell's wrong with Mjolnir?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know!" Issei said. "I'm trying to figure that out!"

"So Kenshin Kuroshi, you've finally attained the Balance Breaker." Vali said.

"Want me to bust you out of Fenrir's mouth?" Kenshin asked.

"No. I will kill this parent Fenrir myself." Vali said.

"Fuhahahahahaha! You're on the verge of death! Won't acting strong lower the name of the Hakuryuukou? !" Loki laughed.

"Don't you dare underestimate me..." Vali glared as the jewels in his armor glew brightly with a rainbow color. "I, the one to awaken..."

"They will be blasted away! They are most certainly going to be blasted away!"

"I am the dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything." Vali chanted.

"The Dream will end, the Illusion will begin!"

"I envy the infinite and consider the dream." Vali continued.

"Everything! Give us Everything!"

"I will master the path of the Domination of the White Dragon, and I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" Vali finished.

"_**Juggernaut Drive! ! !" **_

"Kuroka! Teleport Fenrir and I to the allocated place!" Vali said as his body began to transform.

"As you command nyaa." Kuroka said raising her hand toward Vali and Fenrir, moving her fingers around as she did.

Vali and Fenrir both vanished along with the Glepnir chain. "Juggernaut Drive, that was my first time seeing it." Issei said.

"It certainly is a thing to behold." Kenshin said.

"Akeno! !"

"? !" Kenshin and Issei hear Rias screaming and look over to find Yukari and Miyuki on the ground, exhausted while the child Fenrir that they were fighting bore down on Akeno. "Oh no you don't! !" Kenshin shouts as he and Issei take off like a pair of bullets toward it.

"Do you really think I'll let you? !" Loki said firing his magic at their backs.

Rossweisse and Hikari move in to intercept. "Back off!" They shout.

"Damn! Even with my upped speed! I won't make it!" Kenshin cursed as the Fenrir neared Akeno. They heard teeth tearing through flesh it wasn't Akeno's, but it was Barakiel's. "!" Kenshin roared forward and kicked it in the side, sending it flying into another rock formation making it release Barakiel.

"Asia!" Issei shouts.

"H-Hai!" Asia said creating a green aura in her hands, sending it toward Barakiel.

"...Why?" Akeno asked, staring wide eyed at her father, who bled heavily.

"...I...couldn't...lose you as well..." Barakiel said.

"!...!" Akeno froze, everything in her froze up. Kenshin and Issei landed next to her.

"...Snap out of it Akeno, the battle is still going on..." Barakiel said.

"..." Kenshin looked over and saw Loki having his way against Hikari and Rossweisse. "She's too panicked..." He said taking out a stencil cut in the shape of a man. _"Charm-San, Charm-San, Please take my place." He chanted. _A clone of Kenshin appeared and placed his hand on Akeno's head. "Issei, come here and see if you can help." Kenshin said forming a half dome of earth around them.

"OK, but what are you going to do?" Issei asked.

"I'm going to fight Loki." Kenshin said walking away, taking to the skies. "I'm the only fresh body left here."

"Do you think you can beat him?" Issei asked.

"Probably not, I'm still new to this Balance Breaker." Kenshin said. "I'll stall him." He took off, screaming by Hikari and Rossweisse. _"Earthly Armament! Right Fist!"_

"? !" Loki's eyes widened as Kenshin's fist tore through his barriers and connected with his left cheek. He caught himself and rubbed his cheek. "You...you dare lay your hands on a god?" Loki snarled.

"You paid such special attention to me this whole time...I wonder why." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles. "In any case...I have the Balance Breaker now. Let's see which of us is stronger, shall we?"

"Kenshin, Kenshin-San!" Hikari and Rossweisse said.

Kenshin turned his head. "Thank you for distracting him for me, but I don't need you here right now. Yukari and Miyuki have had it, they've done well against powerful opponents, but they're finished, and who know who else needs help right now. Go to them."

"Right, good luck." Hikari said taking off.

"...D..Do you really believe you can win?" Rossweisse asked.

"..." Kenshin smiled at her. "If I didn't think I could make a difference, I wouldn't be here right now. Run along now Valkyrie-Chan."

Rossweisse's face lit up a bit before she nodded and took off. "Even with the Balance Breaker, without Mjolnir, you stand no chance of beating me." Loki said.

Kenshin turned toward him and walked calmly up to him. "I don't care."

"_He walks in mid air? Using wind magic to make platforms?" Loki thought. _

"I may not be able to kill you, but..." A smirk grew on Kenshin's lips. "Beating the living shit out of you until I can't lift my arms anymore...that's good enough for me."

"!" Loki's eyes widened as Kenshin vanished. He looked around. "Where is he? !"

"Psst..." Kenshin's voice rang behind him making him go stiff. Loki slowly turned around and found him smirking still. "Hey, your back's wide open. Then again, everything about you is." He said moving his fist faster than Loki could track and punching him in the face.

"Guuh!" Loki grunted. _"How does he keep breaking through my defenses? !" Loki thought._

Meanwhile Issei and Kenshin's clone were having no luck breaking through when suddenly a voice ran in their heads. _"I am not Himejima Akeno's breast, I am the spirit of all breasts." _

Kenshin's face fell. "Seriously? Why can I hear you?"

"_Because you are attached to the person I am speaking through physically. I am a servant of the Chichigami." The Breast spirit said. _

"U-Uh, Kenshin, which mythology does the Chichigami come from?" Issei asked.

"How would I know? !" Kenshin snapped. "Focus dammit and stop talking about this stuff before Barakiel decides to fry us both for talking about his daughter's chest!"

"E-Eeeehhh? !" Issei said seeing lightning sparking around Barakiel who was glaring at Issei.

"_Listen to the real thoughts of this miko and receive divine protection from Chichigami-Sama. She is very merciful and gives divine protection to all who seek breasts." The Breast Spirit said. _

Kenshin knelt down behind Akeno and closed his eyes. Issei did the same, kneeling down at her side. Their consciousnesses were sucked into Akeno's mind.

They found themselves in a garden of a one story house. They saw a little girl, which they both figured was Akeno playing with a ball while singing to herself. "Akeno? Are you out here?" A mature sounding voice said.

"Kaa-Sama!" Child Akeno said running toward a mature looking woman who resembled her greatly.

"That must be Shuri." Kenshin said.

"Shuri?" Issei asked.

"Akeno's mother." Kenshin answered.

"It feels like she's going to disappear..." Issei said.

"Kaa-Sama, When did Tou-Sama say he would be back again?" Child Akeno asked.

Shuri smiled. "Ara? Are you and Tou-Sama planning on going somewhere today?"

"If he comes home early today, we're going shopping together by bus!" Child Akeno said excitedly.

"...I was lonely..."

Kenshin and Issei looked around as the scene changed. "That sounded..." Issei trailed off.

"Like Akeno's voice. The present Akeno anyway." Kenshin finished. The scene stopped to reveal Barakiel and Akeno taking a bath together.

"I don't hate Tou-Sama's wings, they're very black and silky like Akeno's!" Child Akeno said referring to herself in third person.

"I see. Thank you Akeno." Barakiel replied.

The scene changed again, this time the Child Akeno was having her hair braided by Shuri. "Hey Kaa-Sama, does Tou-Sama like Akeno?" She asked.

"Of course he does. He loves his darling Akeno." Shuri replied.

"It would have been good if Tou-Sama was around all the time...I could only see him sometimes...and then..." Akeno said.

The scene changed to reveal the main room of the house. It was a mess. Shuri and Child Akeno were surrounded by the Himejima clan jutsuha. "We will have you hand over that child of that evil and hated black angel." The leader said.

"Absolutely not! She is my precious daughter and his precious daughter" Shuri shouts.

"I see...you have been defiled by that black angel, it can't be helped then." The leader drew out a katana and cut Shuri down.

"Kaa-Saaaammmmmaaaa! !" Child Akeno screamed.

The scene progressed. Barakiel had arrived and was covered in blood, the jutsuha laying dead around him. "..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "So this is what really happened, huh?" He said. "I guess I can't blame them for not wanting to re-live this. Maybe I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"You were only trying to help Kenshin." Issei said.

"Don't touch her!" Child Akeno shouts.

"..." Barakiel didn't move a step further.

"Why? ! Why couldn't you stay with Kaa-Sama? ! We always waited for you...if Tou-Sama were here, Kaa-Sama wouldn't have died! !" Child Akeno shouts.

"..." Barakiel said nothing, knowing she was right.

"Those people said that Tou-Sama is a black angel, and that you're evil. They said I was a bad child because I had these black wings! If we didn't have them...then...then Kaa-Sama would still be alive! I hate it! I hate you! I hate everyone! ! I hate them! !"

"...I knew it wasn't Tou-Sama's fault, but if I didn't think that...I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did...because I was...am..weak...and lonely." Akeno's voice said. "I just wanted to live, just with the three of us."

The scene died away, but left the frozen images of Barakiel and Akeno. "Akeno...whatever happens, please believe in your Tou-Sama, it's true that he's hurt many people in the past, but..." A spirit appeared and embraced them both. "It's also true that he loves Akeno and I...that's why...please love him too Akeno."

Issei and the images of Barakiel and Child Akeno vanished. "? !" Kenshin looked around. "Hey! I need to be let out of here!"

"So you're the one my Akeno's fallen in love with." Kenshin turned to find Shuri in front of him, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "Still, I wasn't able to do much for her here, as a matter o' fact. I kinda feel like I screwed up."

"Hmhmhm." Shuri giggled softly. "This wasn't your place to help, but you cared enough about her to try, and you didn't know anything about Barakiel when you met him, only going on what Akeno had told you."

"..." Kenshin nodded.

Shuri placed her hand on Kenshin's face. "Please continue to care for my Akeno."

"Yes. You have my word." Kenshin said as he disappeared.

He came to, to find Akeno crying in Barakiel's arms. He figured they must have reconciled and smiled He looked around seeing black flames everywhere, restraining the Midgardsormrs while everyone that could, attacked them. "What the?"

"Saji came in here like that...I don't know what's going on." Issei said before a magic circle lit up next to his head. "Huh who's this? Shemhaza? Sensei's frien- O-Oi! Kenshin what's wrong? !"

"Gghh, my real body's running out of power." Kenshin said having fallen backward. "Without the Balance Breaker I can't hold this clone up. Hurry up and run that God Class power into Mjolnir." He said as his clone turned back into a stencil.

While Issei and Kenshin's clone viewed Akeno's memories. The real Kenshin continued to fight Loki. He punched Loki in the face sending him flying away. He flew above Loki, changing directions and moving downward, until he was directly behind Loki and drove his elbow into Loki's back. "Guhah? !" Loki spat out blood as Kenshin's elbow drove into his kidney.

"_I can't let up! I won't let up! ! To let up is to show mercy and he deserves none!" Kenshin thought. "Not after what he did!" _

Loki caught himself and put all the power he could into a single barrier. Imagine his shock when Kenshin's hand tore through his barrier and received an earth powered smack across the face for his troubles. _"What is this power? ! The Elements shouldn't be able to harm me like this!" _

Loki replaced himself with an illusion of himself and hid himself behind a rock to recuperate himself. Kenshin stopped in front of the fake Loki and changed directions coming after the real Loki. "You cannot hide from me Mischief God! Your tricks will not work against me!"

"!" Loki barely dodged another earth powered fist only to get a flame empowered one right to his stomach.

"_Crushing Flame Profusion!" _Kenshin shouts uppercutting Loki high into the sky.

"Grrrh! !" Loki growled. "Enough!" He shouts making Kenshin stop as he got to the same level as Loki. "I am a GOD you dull creature, and I will not be beaten by-!" Loki was cut off by a fist planting itself into his right temple.

"I don't care what you are! You will pay for the shit you've done!" Kenshin shouts as he sends Loki flying away.

"Whoa..." Yukari said with wide eyes as she sat up. "Kenshin won't let up." She said.

"Onii-Chan's attacking so viciously..." Miyuki said mirroring her sister's expression.

"He's going to exhaust himself sooner or later, why doesn't he conserve his energy?" Rias asked.

The Salamander card flew out of Yukari's hand. "This is Kenshin's first time using the Balance Breaker. He can feel it. The power he is using, it won't last much longer. That's why he's trying to incapacitate Loki before he burns himself out." Salamander said.

Kenshin rushed forward, placing a hand onto Loki's stomach and jumping back. He flashed through handsigns. _"Raimei Juumon!" _

"Grruh? !" Loki grunted as electricity crackled through his body. "Thunder magic? !"

"Heh and there's more where that came from!" Kenshin said throwing another charm at Loki who dodged while Kenshin flashed through handsigns again. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou!" (A/N: Detonation Charm) _

"Gahh? !" Loki said as the charm exploded as it flew by next to him. "What the hell? ! How many of those do you have? !"

"Thousands." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Oh, you think you're being cute!" Loki said. "I don't see them!"

"Bitch I'm adorable." Kenshin said throwing another charm at Loki, who lifted his arm to dodge. It applied to the rocky plateau behind him.

"You missed." Loki said with a smirk.

"Or did I?" Kenshin asked flashing through handsigns again. _"Daichi Guntou! Pillar Upheaval!" (A/N: Daichi Guntou means Stone Saber) _

"Hn? !" Loki's eyes widened as a large pillar hit him in the back and sent him roaring toward Kenshin who cocked his fist back. _"Oh no!" _

"_Earthly Armament! Left arm!" _

"Gulllhhh? !" Loki grunted loudly as he was driven into Kenshin's fist and sent tearing through the plateau. Loki flew back out glaring venomously at Kenshin. He looked at Kenshin's fists and saw a familiar equation on both of them. "You...you know Norse Magics as well? !"

"Heh, I'm not as proficient as Vali, nowhere near, but I did manage to pick up a couple of them." Kenshin said. "In case you wanted to know how I've been shattering your barriers, your defenses so easily."

"And you didn't fight me yourself until now because? !" Loki shouts.

"I still needed to be strong enough to hurt you, until now I was not." Kenshin said.

"Grrrhhh! !" Loki growled. "You think you can hurt me, a god? !"

"That blood on your bottom lip says I already did." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"That's it! This farce ends now!" Loki said as the area behind him distorted.

"Heh." Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and slashed it out to his side, the air behind him igniting in a brilliant flame. "Come on you son of an ice giant!" Kenshin shouts with a smirk.

"Grh!" Loki snarled. "DIE! !" He roared sending thousands of ice spears at Kenshin.

"Bad move." Kenshin said pointing Kuroi Jigoku forward. "GO! _Sensatsu Katensou! !" _(A/N: One Thousand Killing Spears of Heavenly Flames)

"What? !" Loki said as Kenshin met his spear attack with it's contrasting element. He covered himself in his strongest barrier as the spears of flame cut through his own and struck him.

"Hnh? !" Kenshin lurched forward panting heavily. "No...not yet..." Kenshin protested as his samurai armor crumbled to nothing.

"_I'm sorry Kenshin, but this is your first time using the Balance Breaker, this is the most time we can give." Undine said. _

"_S-Stay safe Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph said. _

"Haaah...haahh..haaahh..haaahh..." Loki emerged from the smoke, the top of his robes burnt off. "...I admit, you might not be as proficient with Norse Magics as the Hakuryuukou, but...you are certainly physically stronger than he is. It's almost a shame that I have to kill you now...almost!" Loki took off after Kenshin.

"_Shit..." Kenshin thought. "Hm? !" He felt something. A powerful force, a god like force gathering power. "That power...it's coming from...Issei! _He extended his arms outward. "Alright then! Come and get me God of Mischief! !" He said with a wide smirk. "You're the only one who can take me out! What with Saji and his Sacred Gear appearing earlier to restrain your wolves and your mass produced dragons! !"

"What? ! Kenshin hang on! You can't hope to withstand an attack from him like you are now!" Yukari shouts.

"Kenshin!" Everyone except Akeno, Issei, Barakiel and Saji who was out of control at the moment shouts in worry as they took out the Midgardsormrs and the Fenrirs.

"Very well!" Loki shouts.

Kenshin's smirk widened further. _"That's right...keep your eyes on me..." Kenshin thought._

Suddenly a thunder attack struck Loki. "? !" Kenshin turned his head seeing Akeno and Barakiel with their hands extended toward him and Loki, while also holding hands. He smiled at this. He brought his right hand to his mouth. _"Come on Issei!" _

"_Right! I was just talking to Saji, helping him get his consciousness back!" Issei said. _

Kenshin appeared above Loki and dropped his heel on Loki's head, the Norse Spell applied to his heel and sent the god to the ground where Saji restrained him. Issei came up next to Kenshin. "Do it." Kenshin said.

"Yeah!" Issei said roaring down toward Loki, accumulating boosts and transferring them to Mjolnir.

"Take this! For torturing Kenshin, Yukari-San, Miyuki-San, Kazumi-San and all of their friends! !" Issei shouts swinging Mjolnir downward, firing a powerful blast of lightning at Loki. When the dust settled, Loki was unconscious.

Barakiel put his hand to his ear. "Loki has been defeated." He said.

Kenshin and Issei landed on the ground. Kenshin took out a pair of cuffs Odin gave to him to put on Loki to seal his power when Loki was beaten and put them on. "..." Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and started to point it at Loki's chest.

Issei put his hand on Kenshin's wrist. "Kenshin..."

"_**Even if you could kill him Dragon of the Elements, that would not bring your departed friends back." Ddraig said. **_

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and sheathed his blade. "You're right...there's someone else out there who deserves my blade through their heart even more anyway." He reached down and grabbed Loki, slinging him over his shoulder. They flew out of the crater and walked toward Saji who had reverted to his normal form. "The hell was that Saji?"

"They...gave me...all of the Vritra type Sacred Gears...he woke up and I had to fight him for control." Saji asid.

"I see." Kenshin said.

Asia came over and healed Saji while Rossweisse came up to Kenshin. "I'll take Loki from here."

"Alright." Kenshin said slinging him off his shoulder and standing him up so Rossweisse could apply more seals just in case Loki still had more power to spare when he awoke.

Rossweisse then applied a chain to the cuffs and smiled at Kenshin. "That will be all."

"Alright." Kenshin said and she left.

"So, we won?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, each of us had a hand in this victory. You did good...for being out of control that is." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, thankfully Hyoudou was there to talk me down." Saji said as he struggled to his feet. Kenshin and Issei pulled him up. Kenshin took out a phoenix tear and poured it on Saji's head. "Aaah, thanks." He said.

"Asia, could you tend to others first. I'm fine going last. I wasn't that dinged up." Issei said.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin." Rias said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

Rias looked over at Akeno, who was trying to carry Barakiel. "I don't think Akeno's strong enough to support that frame by herself, could you give her a hand?"

"Sure." Kenshin said. He walked over to Akeno and Barakiel and slung the fallen angel leader's other arm over his shoulder. "Come on big guy." He said

"Lust Dra...er...Kuroshi Kenshin." Barakiel said, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"I'm not a wanton womanizer." Kenshin said. "I go with the flow a little too much maybe, but I don't just blatantly sleep around." He said with a grin.

"Y-Yes, you're right...you don't seem like that kind of person." Barakiel said with an embarrassed tone.

"Hehehehehehe." Kenshin snickered to himself.

"What's so funny?" Barakiel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just excited that I finally attained my Balance Breaker. I've been at it for awhile." Kenshin said with a wider grin.

"I see...uhm...My daughter Akeno...do you like her?" Barakiel asked.

"What's not to like? She's a compassionate, lovely, reliable lady." Kenshin said with a smile.

Barakiel nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer, while Akeno was currently trying to hide her face. The two left Barakiel with his comrades who came to warp everyone out. Akeno turned to Kenshin. "D...Did you really mean that?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I have meant it?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Akeno leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Kenshin said

(break)

_Later. _

Sirzechs and Azazel were debriefing the battle against Loki. "I hate to say it, but my family was saved by you yet again Azazel." Sirzechs said.

"Yup, it seems the Oppai Dragon and the Dragon of the Elements saved the day" Azazel said.

"Yeah, but what on earth is a Chichigami?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't know, but it's good that Kenshin finally achieved his Balance Breaker. Now he can keep increasing his strength again, I can't help but feel though that Ragnarok will put him through the wringer even more now." Azazel said with a sweatdrop.

"On the other hand. I'm being pressured to promote a few names." Sirzechs said.

"Let me guess. Issei's one of them?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to wait awhile before promoting him. Kiba wields an irregular holy sword. Akeno is Barakiel's daughter. Issei is the Sekiryuutei. Hell some are even asking me to promote Kenshin to Duke."

"Man, Kenshin's just skyrocketed up the ranks since becoming a devil." Azazel said. "I don't think he'd agree with the promotion though. Not right now. He, in his words said he was pretty much useless for half the fight."

"Well, I can tell them he refuses the post right now. Now, as he hasn't done so yet, the Tsuki clan is a separate clan that merely shares ranks with the Kuroshi clan, as such Hikari-San is technically the matriarch of that clan so I'm going to go ahead and promote her to Baroness." Sirzechs said.

"Eh, I don't think she cares about ranks." Azazel said. "Also...the Sacred Gear possessors that were under my watch were all found dead. The cause of death is...unnatural."

"All of them are dead? !" Sirzechs said.

"The cause of it was Ophis' snakes." Azazel said.

"I see...so try drank it like we thought?"

"No, It wrapped around their Sacred Gears and pushed their powers to the limit until they went into Burst mode. I don't think I have to tell you what happens if they should break in that state." Azazel said.

"Should we be concerned that Kenshin got help attaining his Balance Breaker from that same person?" Sirzechs asked.

"No. What Kenshin used was a Blessing from Ophis, not her snake." Azazel said. "Besides, Ophis hasn't really bothered him other than just trying to get him to use it, and he has. So I believe Ophis might leave him be now. Well other than maybe pestering him."

"It seems like things will become messy now. What would be more annoying than anything is if a Sacred Gear had variant types of special abilities." Sirzechs said.

"No kidding." Azazel said.

(break)

_Next Day. _

"Haaaahh..." Kenshin flopped down on the couch, ice on the back of his neck. When Ragnarok was told Kenshin had attained the Balance Breaker. Ragnarok had instantly upped his training. _"Fuck..." He thought. "Everything hurts..." _

"_Well that's the price you have to pay for using an alternative way to get more power." Salamander chided. _

"_By the way." Kenshin thought as he pulled out his cards. "Why did I get new cards?" _

"_Well, four cards split between three people is kinda stupid don't you think?" Undine asked. "We went ahead and made a separate set for Miyuki as well seeing as Yukari is close to unlocking that fourth slot of power inside herself. We just felt it was dumb to have you split the powers up when we've supported three elementalists before." _

"_I see." Kenshin thought. "Your pictures changed though, the last ones were...a little cartoony..." _

"_We thought it was time for an image update." Sylph said. "So our images are more how we really look." _

He lit up a smoke and looked to his left and saw the church trio. Irina, Asia and Xenovia arguing about tastes in underwear, leading them to ask Issei for his opinion. He couldn't help saying. "Irina, I don't think Michael would care about your tastes in underwear. Wouldn't he be technically thinking an impure thought by thinking about it?"

"Aaah! Y-You're right!" Irina said with an aghast expression. "It would be horrible if Michael-Sama fell!"

"Well what do you think Kenshin?" Xenovia asked as she turned to him opening her shirt and raising her skirt.

"They look fine, but if you think you need something better that's up to you. I'm no fashion judge." Kenshin said. Xenovia nodded.

"This is horrible!" Kenshin looked back, finding Rossweisse curled into a ball, crying. "O-Odin-Sama is so horrible! He left me behind! I'm fired! I have to be fired!" She whined.

"That damn geezer." Kenshin sighed. "Has anyone gotten in touch with that crotchety AllFather yet? !"

"Rossweisse-San, please stop crying and have a seat." Rias said sitting in the chair across from the couch.

Rossweisse took a seat next to Kenshin and Rias placed a document in front of her. "Look through it, see if there's any problems you might have." Rias said.

"...Wow, Devils get this much insurance, and are paid so well? Even the tax refunds are great!" Rossweisse said in amazement. "Much better than the ones in Valhalla!"

"..." Kenshin stared at Rias with a grin. "You're totally bribing her."

"All a part of the job Kenshin." Rias shrugged.

"Uhm, don't you have an offer for me as well?" Rossweisse asked Kenshin.

"Meh. I didn't know Rias was gonna do this now. Had no time to have the contract drawn up." Kenshin shrugged. "Otherwise I totally would."

"You could be a teacher at the school and receive all the benefits from being a part of the Gremory clan if you accept." Rias said placing a crimson rook piece in front of her.

"_Eeeeh? !" Issei said. "That's Chief's last piece!" _

"I had heard that your clan had their household promoted to a Satan and that the specialties go for quite a bit." Rossweisse said.

"You could even start a business of your own in the future." Rias suggested.

"About that, uhm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but Kenshin I've been meaning to ask you something." Hikari said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"Now that we have some cash to throw around. I was wondering if I could open a restaurant." Hikari said.

"..." Kenshin blinked owlishly. "Have...you already gotten your ideas for it in order and...we are technically in hers and Sona's territory, did you clear it with them?" He asked pointing at Rias.

"It's OK with me." Rias said.

"I was there when she cleared it with Sona." Miyuki said.

"Alright, shoot me an estimate later." Kenshin shrugged. "Now, back to this." He said gesturing his finger to Rias and Rossweisse.

"Right, not only could you start your own business, but you could also become a magic cannon by attaining the position of Rook." Rias said. "I just hope it will be possible with one Rook, if not then I'll let you speak with Kenshin about this."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Wouldn't it not work with me if it doesn't work for you?"

"It's been recently announced that the unused pieces also grow in relation to the master's strength." Rias said. "You were training with Ragnarok-Dono and I forgot to tell you."

Kenshin takes out his evil piece set. "Huh...I don't want to make assumptions, but I think a few of them mutated."

"Let me see." Rias said. Kenshin turned his evil piece set over to her. She blinked owlishly. "Hmm...the only one I can clearly tell that has is your Queen."

"Huh." Kenshin said closing the case. "Alright, what will it be Rossweisse?" He asked.

"Hum...well I think this might have been destined from the start, when I met you in that hospital." Rossweisse said. "I accept." She takes the rook piece and holds it to her chest. A crimson light fills the room and a pair of devil wings shot out of her back. She stood up and walked in front of everyone. "I have reincarnated, please take care of me." She said with a bow.

"And now I present to everyone, my second and final Rook, Rossweisse." Rias said.

"Huh, so now Asia and I aren't the only ones to join from another religion." Xenovia said.

Kenshin got up and walked toward the kitchen, passing Rossweisse who was giggling under her breath. "Ufufufufufufu, next time we meet Odin-Sama...I won't forgive you, OK?"

"..." Kenshin sweatdropped. _"Old man, if she gets stronger because of this...I'd watch out when you come back..." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin bumped into Akeno who was heading toward the kitchen as well. "Oh! Kenshin-kun I have something for you." Akeno said walking into the kitchen and coming back with a bento. "I was making a bento earlier and had some leftovers. Here." She handed it to him.

"Hm?" He opened it and found Nikujaga. "You know, lately I've been eating your cooking more than either Rias' or my mother's." Kenshin said with a chuckle as he took out a spoon and tried some of it. "Mm? Oh wow Akeno, you did great." Kenshin said with a smile. "Who did you make this for?"

"Uhm...w-well..." Akeno glanced away with a blushing smile.

"_Aaah, Barakiel." Kenshin thought. _"Uhm...is that the bento you were supposed to give him?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could trouble you to deliver it to him before he leaves." Akeno said.

"It's not any trouble at all." Kenshin said with a smile. "I could use the fresh air."

"OK, thank you...oh your lips." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Did I get some of this on them?"

What happened next was a surprise to Kenshin as he felt the soft sensation of Akeno's lips against his own for a moment. "...?" Kenshin stared at her curiously.

"Kenshin?"

"...Kenshin..."

"Senpai..."

"Care to explain that to us?"

Kenshin turned his head with a baneful expression as he saw Rias, Yukari, Koneko and Xenovia all with scary expressions on their faces. "U-Uuhhhh...Issei...a little help?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Issei said with a curious look.

"Traitor!" Kenshin shouts.

Akeno embraced Kenshin from behind, giggling as she did. "Kenshin, I love you...Ufufufu."

"Mou! Kenshin! Akeno! I won't forgive you today!" Rias said.

"Neither will I!" Yukari said with three elements spiraling around her.

"Uhhh! Hey Akeno, this is the bento right? ! Alright I better get to delivering it! Gotta go bye!" Kenshin rushed out the door with the bento in hand.

Hikari sweatdropped with a smile. _"Aaahh...he certainly is your son Ryuushin..." Hikari thought. "Brave on the battlefield, but when it comes to women..."_

"Uhm...Issei-San." Issei turned to find Kazumi approaching him.

"Huh? What's up Kazumi-San?" Issei asked.

"W-Well, when you beat Loki...why did you bring attention onto me? I-I mean Kenshin and his sisters I understand, but..." Kazumi trailed off.

"Well, because you're my friend." Issei said with a grin.

"Huh? We've only know each other for a few days." Kazumi said with a curious expression.

"We'll be having extended contact for awhile, at least as long as Chief and Kenshin are together." Issei said. "Besides you seem like a really fun person to be around."

"_**Don't worry about this idiot's motives, he's really earnest." Ddraig said. **_

"Aaah, Ddraig..come on don't call me an idiot right in front of her." Issei said.

"Hey, you like breasts right?" Kazumi asked.

"Does Kenshin like money?" Issei asked.

Kazumi giggled. "Good point. Well, I wanted to show you this." She said taking out a scrapbook. Issei accepted it and flipped through it.

"!" Issei's eyes widened as he saw it was filled of pictures of girls in the locker rooms at Kuoh, Kazumi even took pictures of the club members. "You took all of these?"

"Yup! Looks good right?" Kazumi said with a wide grin. "I take some pretty good pictures."

"I...I think I'm in love..." Issei said with hearts in his eyes. "You're amazing Kazumi-San!"

"I-Issei-San!" Asia whined, having heard him.

"Issei! Don't be so impure!" Irina whined.

"Heheheheh." Kazumi snickered.

(break)

Kenshin tracked down Azazel and Barakiel. "Huh? Kenshin I said I didn't need anyone to accompany me." Azazel said.

"I'm delivering something." Kenshin said walking up to Barakiel. "Here."

"Hm?" Barakiel took the bento Kenshin held out.

"...Ah fuck...I knew I was forgetting something." Azazel facepalmed.

"It's a bento made by Akeno." Kenshin said.

"..." Barakiel opened it and saw what was inside. He took his chopsticks and started eating. "...Nikujaga..it tastes just like Shuri used to make. He started wolfing it down, tears in his eyes.

"...Speaking of Shuri." Kenshin said. "When Issei and I were in Akeno's head. Her spirit visited me."

"? !" Barakiel and Azazel looked at him surprised.

"What did she say?" Barakiel asked in a shaking tone.

"She thanked me for caring about Akeno and asked me to continue to do so." Kenshin answered. "Her time on this plane, and my time in Akeno's subconsciousness was short so that's all she said."

"...Souka..." Barakiel said.

"I'd like you to entrust her to me as well." Kenshin said. "And whenever you like, you're welcome to come and visit."

Barakiel got to his feet and and took off his gauntlet and extended his hand. "I'd like that." He said

Kenshin nodded and gripped Barakiel's hand firmly and shook it. "Enjoy your meal. I'll see you around." Kenshin said walking away from the two.

"He seems like a good man." Barakiel said.

"He is rough around the edges and sometimes he comes off as a really sarcastic prick, but he means well most of the time." Azazel said.

"H...He doesn't really sleep around to gain strength does he?" Barakiel asked.

"Hahahahaha. No man. I was just screwin' with you." Azazel said.

Barakiel nodded and went back to eating. Azazel nodded at him a smile. _"Ahh, the meal made by the woman he loved, that he thought he'd never taste again." He thought_

He looked up at Kenshin's retreating form. _"Kenshin, Sirzechs told me about your past...a bit of it anyway. I guess that awkwardness around women is just the part of your childhood that you subconsciously could never let go. A shy young boy..being subjected to something like that...it's a damn shame." He thought. _

"_You and Issei saved a lot of people. Hell...in a way..I kinda feel like even I have been saved by you two idiots...seriously though what kind of dragon makes people happy using tits? !" Azazel thought. _

After Barakiel left Azazel decided to walk home rather than warp. He bumped into Kenshin who had bags in hand filled with groceries. "...The Dragon of the Elements, reduced to an errand boy..." Azazel said with a grin. "How far you've fallen."

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Kenshin said. "Mom called me and asked me to pick up some things for dinner."

"Oh? Hikari's cooking?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah, she also wants to open a restaurant soon." Kenshin said.

"Oh really? I'll have to frequent it." Azazel said with a grin.

"Please, like you didn't help her pick out a location." Kenshin snorted.

"...about that." Azazel said. "You and your sisters all seem annoyed with me and your mother lately."

"Because you're getting too close to her." Kenshin said walking away.

"So you don't like the thought of that eh?" Azazel said catching up to him. "Don't wanna lose your dear Kaa-Chan to anyone?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Kenshin said. "Our father died fairly recently in our world."

"Huh...I see." Azazel said. "Wounds still fresh?"

"In a way." Kenshin said. "Now if that's all, I'm out of here."

"Alright. I'll be by to get a bite to eat later." Azazel said. Kenshin said nothing and walked away.

(break)

_Later that night. _

Kenshin was staring out the window of his room, enjoying another smoke, like he had been a day earlier. "..."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Something on your mind?"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "A lot of things, Rias."

"Want to talk?" Rias asked.

"...hn..." Kenshin shook his head.

"I see." Rias said. "Well, that's alright."

"I'm sorry Rias, I'd rather not bore you with my incessant rambling." Kenshin said turning to her.

"It wouldn't bore me. If you need to confide in someone, I'll be glad to listen." Rias said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin smiled back. "I...was just thinking about what I saw back during the fight against Loki."

"Oh." Rias said. "...I did see the tail end of what you saw...I just needed to know what you were seeing."

"I understand." Kenshin nodded.

"You...looked like you were in a lot of pain." Rias said. "Are you alright?"

"I am now, but...I was in a lot of pain when it happened." Kenshin said glancing away. "...You know, no matter what happens, I'm always going to feel guilty over their deaths. I just can't help thinkin' that if I was there, I could have done something...anything to stop it."

"It's an understandable feeling." Rias said. "But..they don't blame you if what those two said is any indication. That should help lift some of the guilt you feel."

"Not as much as you might think." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"I know." Rias said grabbing his hand. "At the same time, I think your friends would want you live on, happily."

"..." Kenshin reached over and cupped her cheek. "You're probably right, thank you Rias."

"Of course." Rias said. "By the way. What were you planning on saying to me before you invoked Ophis' blessing?"

"..." Kenshin looked out the window. "Aaah...to be honest with everything that happened, I forgot."

"...?" Rias stared at him.

"What? It happens." Kenshin said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I see." Rias said. "Well that's OK. It's not that big of a deal."

"So...I think Kazumi and Issei might be getting along really well." Kenshin said.

"I see that. Considering your history, I thought for sure she'd be after you." Rias said with a relieved smile.

"Well, I think if I run into anyone else from my world...they might not be too fond of me and as far as that goes, it's fine with me." Kenshin said.

"It's not your fault though." Rias protested.

"They won't accept that so easily." Kenshin said. "It's fine Rias, I can take it."

"Well, OK." Rias said. "Come on, let's go lay down."

"I'll be over in a minute. I'm just gonna finish up." Kenshin said. "You just go get ready."

"Alright." Rias said walking toward the bed.

Kenshin nodded toward her and looked out the window again. _"...You're getting really aggressive Hottan...What is it you're trying to do?" He thought. _

"_It's annoying not knowing what could happen next huh?" Ophis asked. _

"_Ophis, seeing as you piped up. I want to ask you something." Kenshin said going into his mind and appearing in front of her. _

"What is it?" Ophis asked.

"You're the leader of the Khaos Brigade..." Kenshin was cut off.

"One of them." Ophis said. "In fact, I'm suspecting that the rest of them are going to try to oust me soon."

"Hm..." Kenshin said. "Well anyway. Hottan...have you been recruiting his men?"

"No." Ophis said. "This is the piece of me I absorbed talking, but I never liked that man. Who ever keeps acquiring his help is not contacting me about it."

"Hn...I see." Kenshin said seeing no deceit in her. "Alright. Thank you Ophis."

"Uh huh." Ophis said as Kenshin left. Kenshin's eyes refocused on the outside and he flicked off his ashes and put out his smoke. He then turned toward the bed and walked into it, climbing in where Rias was waiting for him. "You're still awake?"

"Come on Kenshin, you know I can't sleep without you in bed with me." Rias said with a demure smile.

"Haha, of course, of course." Kenshin said.

Rias snuggled up to him. "Good night Kenshin."

"Good night." Kenshin said. Rias nodded off, but Kenshin remained awake with one final thought.

"_If Hottan moves on me...will I be able to protect my new home?"_

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Loki, thank you for coming.

Loki: Whatever (storms off)

Thor: But father, they came to me! I didn't go to them!

Odin: I don't care! You stripling, you notify me of things like this!

Draconis: Uhh...hey Rossweisse, want to ask Kenshin and Azazel if they wanna go out for drinks? They could be at this for awhile.

Rossweisse: (looks around between the two bickering gods) (sighs) Oh why not...

Alright, next chapter we start on Volume Eight. Also before I forget. Harem update.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi.

Issei: Eeeh? !

Kenshin: You have more than me now...huh..

Anyway, that's all for now.

Draconis678 out


	25. Devil's Downtime

Draconis: Alright, Let's get started.

Kenshin: Cool, what are we starting?

Draconis: Like you don't know...anyway if you haven't voted on the poll, do so now, this is the last chapter you'll be able to vote on the poll. Shortly before I post the next chapter I will close it. As I've said before. I'm indifferent to the result, all I want to know is if I need to start changing things up or not.

Yukari: I wonder what the next poll's gonna be about.

Draconis: Who knows...anyway, this volume's not gonna take long to get through.

Rias: Why's that?

Draconis: Because it seems like Volume Eight is just a collection of short stories, some of which I've previously covered. Should only take this chapter, maybe part of the next chapter...I might just end up glossing over most of it.

Akeno: Hum...I see.

Draconis: Yeah...

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 25

Devil's Downtime.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Kuoh Academy. _

Kenshin was laid up in the infirmary, there was nothing wrong with him, except that it had been some time since Ddraig's power had last been extracted from Kenshin's left hand and it acted up during gym class. He awoke to find a nude Rias laying in the bed with him.

Now if this had been a few month earlier, he might have stammered and asked why she was here, but now he just leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

"Mm?" Rias opened her eyes. "Yaaaannnn...good afternoon."

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for skipping class?" Kenshin asked. "At least I have an excuse with Sona."

"Oh I'll be fine." Rias said as she gets out of bed and gets dressed. "She knows it's mine and Akeno's responsibility to take care of the dragon's power, to avoid causing a scene."

"OK." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Fallen Angel Territory._

Tertium Averruncus and his sister Sextum Averruncus sat in the Fallen Angels prison. "..." Tertium opened his eyes, having been meditating for a while.

"Finally, you're awake." Sextum said. "I swear those Fallen Angels have been by here every hour."

"Well we are in their prison, and despite what you might think, because we've been so compliant, it has been pretty cushy for us." Tertium said.

"I suppose you're right." Sextum said.

Tertium looked at the door. "Someone's coming."

"Oh boy." Sextum sighed.

The door opened and to their surprise it wasn't a Fallen Angel, but a devil and not just any devil, but Sirzechs. "Hm." Tertium said. "My my, I didn't think a leader would come out of his way to visit us...you're one of the...Satans if I recall?"

"Enough with the routine." Sirzechs said. "You tried to kill my sister, I want to know why."

"That's just what I was asked to do by the Khaos Brigade, but I chose to ignore that order." Tertium said, walking over to a coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. He took a sip and grimaced. "Disgusting..."

"That pot isn't fresh." Sextum said.

"I can tell." Tertium said pouring the cup down the drain and going about making himself a new pot.

"You chose to ignore the order, which is why you attacked her from behind. If Kenshin hadn't have been there you would have killed her." Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well what you don't know is that my sister, my brothers' fakes and I were standing where we were a full ten minutes when the attack began." Tertium said as he poured the water in and set the grounds into their compartment before turning the machine on. "I was waiting for Kenshin to arrive, the attack was merely my way of announcing myself, knowing Kenshin would defend her. It's not my fault your sister is a battlefield dunce." He said with a disinterested gaze. "Never stand in one place in the battlefield for too long unless you're confident in your defense, or you're under some good cover...I figured a war hero like yourself would know that...yes I've heard a few things about you."

"..." Sirzechs glared at him. "I see..."

"Speaking of Kenshin." Tertium said walking up to Sirzechs. "Why is it you took him when you did? Not only that, how did you do it?"

"That's none of your business." Sirzechs said. "It's not like you and Kenshin were allies."

"No, but we did have an arrangement, that you went and tossed dynamite into." Tertium said. "He was supposed to help me, my family, and my ministra, or servants as you would call them in this world, get free of Hottan's control. Now two of my siblings are dead as are all of my servants, and that's just my losses."

"What are you talking about?" Sirzechs said.

"I hear Kenshin-kun fought the God of Mischief. He must have been tortured mentally beforehand." Tertium said walking around Sirzechs. "Just like Loki did to Kenshin's friends back home and those girls he used to teach."

"How did this Hottan call Loki to his world?" Sirzechs asked.

"He wasn't trying to call Loki to our world, he was aiming for just any evil god." Sextum answered. "Loki's just the one that answered."

"Yes, apparently, him being the only one with godlike powers in Mundus Magicus wasn't enough for him. Not when his favorite target is an entire dimension away." Tertium said.

"God like powers?" Sirzechs asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much unless you plan on going to Mundus Magicus. Hottan's powers lose effect and he becomes a normal, but powerful mage when he leaves Mundus Magicus." Tertium said.

"What kind of powers does he have?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's known as Fantasy Magic." Sextum said. "Using it, he was able to create Mundus Magicus from nothing, on the Mars of our dimension."

"Well then what happened to him? Someone creating a world for mages to hide doesn't sound evil, but from what I gathered from Kenshin, he's rotten to the core." Sirzechs said.

"We've only been alive for nearly a couple of decades." Tertium said. "Hottan's been around for a lot longer than that."

"I see." Sirzechs said. "So you don't know."

"Don't care to know." Sextum corrected. "Kenshin's one of the few people immune to Hottan's fantasy magics, but when he first challenged Hottan, he wasn't strong enough, especially seeing as he had to fight the two of us and our brothers before hand, then do enough damage to free his mother from Hottan's control. Afterward..."

"Kenshin didn't stand a chance, and it cost him his life." Tertium said. "Had it not been for his mother using a technique of the Tsuki clan to resuscitate him before he'd been dead for too long..."

"He'd be dead." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, because of course you've been watching. That battle happened when Kenshin was ten years old." Tertium said.

"..." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "How do you know I've been watching?"

"I have my ways." Tertium said. "The real question is...how much did you watch?" He asked placing his hand on Sirzechs' head. "Don't worry, my magic's been sealed since the moment I got here, the most I can do is basic spells, such things couldn't hurt the likes of you."

"That's still none of your concern." Sirzechs said before brushing Tertium's hand off his head. "I'm done here."

"Very well." Tertium said. "I'm finished here as well." He walked back to his coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

Sirzechs turned and walked out. Sextum turned to Tertium as he took a drink of his coffee. "Were you able to do it?"

"I wasn't under the impression you cared." Tertium said before grimacing again as he set his coffee to the side. "Disgusting..."

"I don't really, but as long as we're locked up like we are, I might as well get a status update." Sextum said.

"Well, in any case. I was able to read his mind. I guess Physical Contact Mind Reading is a basic spell, or at least the cost of it is viewed like one." He walked toward his bed and took out a piece of paper. "It's a good thing that they let me keep these recorder letters."

"Alright, I will leave you alone to record your message to Kenshin." Sextum said walking over to her bed and laying down, falling asleep within moments.

(break)

_With Kenshin. _

"So...you want to supervise Issei on his next summoning?" Kenshin asked Rias they sat in the Occult Research Club.

"Yes." Rias said.

"What a coincidence, I need to show Kazumi the ropes myself and I just got a summoning." Kenshin said getting up from the couch.

"Oh really?" Rias asked as she stood up. "...Does it say when?"

"No." Kenshin said. Rias smiled and grabbed Kenshin's wrist and pulled him toward her. "Rias?"

"We're alone right now...what do you think? Wanna give it another shot?" Rias asked.

"..." A grin worked it's way across Kenshin's face. "Well, if you want, let's head somewhere a little more private."

"Follow me..." Rias said pulling him into the room next the main room. Kenshin looked over and saw her bathtub.

"In the bathroom? Seriously?" Kenshin asked with a humored snort as she closed the doors behind them.

"There's no guarantee that we'll be left alone back home, this is the next best place." Rias said. "...Now..." Rias pulled him down and rammed her lips against his.

"Mm..." Kenshin returned the kiss, his right hand holding her up by her back, and the left below her waist, stroking her hip while he felt her right hand in his hair, rubbing his ears, while the left was currently trying to work his belt off. He smiled against her lips and moved his left hand in between her legs.

"Haaannn..." Rias gasped softly, breaking the lip contact as she felt the ridge of his hand gliding over her labia through her lingerie. She pushed him back against the wall and took his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it softly.

Kenshin felt his belt loosen and grabbed Rias' wrist, guiding it upward slightly, and sliding the tips of her fingers past the waistline. Rias gave his bottom lip a gentle suck before letting it go. She slid her hand further in and cupped her hand over his flaccid length and began rubbing it. "Hnn..." Kenshin groaned softly.

"Hmhmhm...you know, I should have you do me first this time." Rias said with a sultry smile.

"...if that's what you want." Kenshin said with a grin as he brushed her lingerie to the side.

However before they could begin a pair of voices called out. "Chief/Kenshin!"

Rias and Kenshin threw their heads back. "Oh come onnnnn...!" They both said in a low tone recognizing the voices as Issei and Kazumi.

Kenshin refastened his belt and Rias adjusted her clothes. "We have seriously got to pick better times." Kenshin said. "And a better place at that."

"No kidding." Rias said with a weary sigh.

They exited and received strange looks from Issei and Kazumi. "What?" Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

"Why were you both in the bathroom?" Issei asked.

"Because she needed help washing her hair." Kenshin said.

"But her hair's dry." Kazumi said.

"Oh I had Kenshin dry it as well." Rias said waving her off.

"Really? Because it seems to me like you two were trying to..." Kazumi was cut off.

"We weren't." Kenshin said.

"But you both seem awfully frustrated." Kazumi pointed out.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Rias said.

"Whatever." Kazumi shrugged nonchalantly.

The jobs that Issei and Kazumi had actually ran them into one another, which had been to bring a samurai armor wearing girl together and a man dressed as a knight together as a couple. Issei and Kazumi sat on the couch after the job was completed. "So that's basically it huh?" Kazumi said. "Get summoned, perform a task, and get a contract."

"Yup." Kenshin said sitting across from them with Rias.

"I still don't know how I feel about just casually damning souls." Kazumi said with a weak laugh.

"We have to tell reincarnated devils this every time. You get used to the idea, I mean we are just giving them what they want most, or they wouldn't have called." Rias said.

"Yeah, but sometimes their requests are just asinine." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. "Like that company president that gets foot rubs from Akeno, don't get me wrong her massages feel great, but he's rich enough he could just hire a massage therapist."

"True." Rias said. "But it's their choice to make."

"I guess." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later._

Everyone in the Occult Research Club was gathered in the club room. There was nothing serious going on, just everyone gathered there. Kenshin noticed Issei just looking out the window with a solemn expression. Yukari approached him and kicked him in the ass. "W-What the hell Yukari-San? !"

"You." Yukari said. "You seem depressed. It's creeping me out seeing as you haven't made one pass at any of us since you got here."

"What Yukari, do you want Issei to perv on you?" Kenshin teased with a grin.

"Hell no, but when Issei's not acting like himself. I'm going to call him on it." Yukari said.

"What's wrong Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"Oh...it's nothing, it's just I lost someone precious at the beginning of summer and I happened to catch myself thinking about them during school today." Issei said.

"..." The members of the Kuroshi peerage stared at Issei for a moment before Kenshin cleared his throat. "Issei, you...uhm...you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, if you're all interested." Issei said. "When I was seven, I would go to the park after school, where I'd meet this old man who always had a story to tell."

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna turn into a perverted story..." Hikari muttered to herself.

"Anyway it was a picture book story that the old man drew up himself. One such story went like this..." Issei was cut off by Kenshin lighting up a smoke. "...Seriously Kenshin?"

"What? I always smoke while I read. Listening to your story is no different." Kenshin said.

"...OK...anyway. In a cozy little cabin at the foot of a mountain, Geezer and Granny lived happily. While Geezer went to mow the lawn, Granny went to the river to wash their clothes. While she did, an Oppai flowed down.

Yukari and Hikari's shoulders slumped while Miyuki laughed awkwardly to herself. Kenshin meanwhile just took a big hit off his smoke and inhaled the smoke. He nudged Akeno's arm. "You got anymore of that Nikujaga left over?" He whispered as Issei went on.

"It's in the fridge back at home." Akeno answered. "Hungry?"

"I will be when I'm done with this." Kenshin said.

"...So...let me get this straight..." Hikari drawled after Issei was finished telling his story. "This old man you visited when you were seven, he told you all these stories about breasts, and basically exacerbated your perversion, that was already present, making you the pervert you are today?"

"Aaah...hahahaha...w-well when you put it like that..." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

"I don't feel sorry for him, showing children something like that..." Hikari said.

"Um, Mom...not to berate you or anything, but didn't Dad get away with giving Onii-Chan that erotica novel when Onii-Chan was ten years old." Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki, you think he got away with it, he really didn't." Hikari said with a sigh. "Besides, at the time Kenshin's mind was like that of a person triple his age."

"So what? You made him sleep on the couch or something?" Azazel asked.

"And like that you've talked yourself out of dinner tonight." Hikari said with a huff.

Azazel slumped. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"So, that's where Issei's sexual urges come from." Akeno said with a calm smile.

"Yes, I was troubled on how to react, but that person was taken away because he was a hentai." Kiba said with a bitter smile.

"No kidding." Yukari said as she took Kenshin's smoke and started taking hits off it herself.

"...I really don't understand Japanese people." Xenovia said.

"A-Ah, Xenovia we're not all like that." Irina said with an uneasy smile.

"Yet this is one of the capitols of the world for weird fetishes." Azazel said.

"...A man who talks about indecent things to children, Worst story ever..." Koneko muttered.

"...H-He may have been perverted, but I hope that he is well." Rossweisse said.

"Yeah I guess..." Hikari said. "I mean it's not like he was trying to molest children...really I guess it was more or less giving them part of a really weird version of the birds and the bees."

"Besides, he was the one who molded Issei into who he is." Akeno said.

"Yeah, as much as it pains me to admit, I guess I wouldn't have him any other way." Yukari sighed.

"Yes, an Issei who isn't obsessed over a woman's chest is hard to imagine, when I see him leering I think to myself, 'Ah, he's healthy today, that's a relief.'"

"Really? When I see him leering at certain chests, my fist twitches and I have to stop it from lodging into the dead center of his brain." Kenshin said with a smile.

Issei began to sweat. _"The fact that he just said that while smiling is terrifying!" He thought. _

(Break)

_The next morning. _

For Issei, today was a weird day. For once he was laying in his bed instead of Kenshin. As it turned out, Yukari's spell worked when it came to his parents so they just saw him as someone else. Still didn't stop him from feeling weird.

However, that's not what was bothering him. It was the fact that there seemed to be three people in the bed with him. One male and two females. He rose up and found there was two differing lengths of red hair, one belonging to a boy whose hair was short, and the other that belonged to a girl whose hair was longer. He also noticed blonde locks that were closer to him, he looked over and saw a blonde girl embracing him.

He got a closer look at the boy. "...Kenshin?"

"Hnn...?" The boy's face scrunched up. He opened his eyes. "Huh?" He said looking at Issei.

"Uhhh...hi?" Issei said.

"Ugh...did those bastards chase me down again...?" The boy muttered as he pushed himself up.

"Huh? What do you mean Kenshin?" Issei said.

"..." The boy stared at him for a few seconds before he was pulled down by the red haired girl. "Aaahhaaaah? !"

"Mmmmnn...so warm..." She murmured sleepily.

"C-Chief?" Issei said. "Then this girl here..." He turned to the blonde haired girl. "...must be Asia."

"Y-Yeeeesss...m-my name is...A-Asia..." She said.

The door opened and Akeno walked in. "Kenshin-kun, Rias, Asia-Chan...and Issei-kun? It's morning." She said.

"U-Uhm...A-Akeno-San I don't understand what's going on here." Issei said.

Akeno cupped her cheek with a smile. "Ara Ara, so many children...I should go and get Hikari-San."

Later, at the Occult Research Club. Akeno called a meeting to order. Everyone looked at the three children oddly. Asia hid behind Issei while Rias cuddled against Kenshin who had the darkest blush anyone had ever seen on him.

"They certainly all bare a striking resemblance to Kenshin, Chief and Asia." Xenovia commented.

"M-My son's...b-been returned to his childhood years?" Hikari said with a stammer.

"How do you all know my name?" Kenshin asked and was ignored.

"Lovely, it seems their memories are gone too." Yukari said rolling her eyes. "Hey Kenshin, do you recognize me?"

"Huh, w-well yeah." Kenshin said feeling put on the spot. "You look like my twin sister after an age up candy."

"How old do you think you are right now Oni...u-uhm...Otouto-kun?" Miyuki asked.

"Ten." Kenshin answered.

"OK, so this age down dropped him on the other end of...That..." Hikari said.

"Well not all their memories are gone. On the way here, Chief called me Iche...which I'm assuming is her trying to say Issei." Issei said. "That and she clearly remembers Kenshin and I think after jarring some of the cobwebs out, Kenshin remembers her."

"Ahahahaha, your ears are sooo cute Kenchen!" Rias gushed, trying to rub Kenshin's ears while mispronouncing his name.

"Naaaahhh! C-Come on Rias those are sensitive!" Kenshin whined covering his ears.

"..." All of the women stared at Kenshin.

"Well, I think Rias and Asia had a transformation technique rebound on them and turned them into this, but Kenshin...I know what happened to him." Azazel said.

"Huh?" Hikari said. "What happened?"

"Well. He gave me those age changing candies to reproduce. I finally got around to doing that and called him in last night. He tested one of the age down candies, it didn't work...at first it seems so I took them back for more testing...it seems it worked too well and it had a delayed reaction." Azazel explained.

"Chief had a technique fail on her? What the hell?" Issei said with a furrowed brow.

"Eeeeh...Iche, you have a weird face." Rias said.

"What's with that weird look eh?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't have a weird look!" Issei snapped.

"..." Kenshin stared at him suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" Issei said staring right back.

"Why the hell do I sense a metric fuckton of impure intent coming from you?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Kenshin, language!" Hikari scolded.

"..." Kenshin grumbled under his breath.

Hikari walked over and pinched his cheek. "Don't you grumble at me young man!"

"Aaaah! Maaammm! Come on I'll stop!" Kenshin said trying to pull her hand off of him.

"Hmhmhmhm." Hikari laughed to herself as she let him go. She knelt down and embraced him. "Alright, just don't let it happen again, OK Ken-Chan?"

"Mom...come on, no pet names..." Kenshin complained.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much..." Azazel said. "But...from what you told me I suppose it's warranted, just don't get too used to it."

"Yeah Yeah, I know." Hikari said. "The candies wear off."

"Alright, I guess we should get to work on reversing this." Akeno said.

"Kenshin should be fine given time for the candy to lose effect." Azazel said.

"Hmm...hey Gasper, mind trying to make them laugh?" Issei asked.

Azazel turned to Hikari. "You said last night that when Kenshin was the age he is now, he had the mentality of a thirty year old...he sure isn't acting like it."

"He acts older than he appears when he feels the need to, like when he feels like he's in danger. I guess right now he feels safe." Hikari said.

"Aaahh." Azazel nodded.

"Hey!" The two turned to find Kenshin standing in front of Rias who was trying her best to not look scared, who stood in front of Asia who was on the floor crying in fright. The three were facing Gasper with his bag on.

"Oioioioioioioi! Kenshin calm down and take your hand off your sword!" Issei said.

"Then tell the bagged pervert to back off!" Kenshin snapped.

"Uueeee!" Gasper stepped back.

"...We gotta get this fixed. Kenshin might return to his normal self in time, but Rias and Asia need to be back in their normal bodies before Kenshin hauls off and hurts someone trying to protect them." Kazumi said.

"Agreed..." Everyone said. Akeno turned to Yukari. "Could you come with me and help me trace Rias' demonic magics.

"Sure." Yukari said.

"Alright, Koneko-Chan and I will look in other places then." Kiba said leaving the room.

"Well then, while you're all doing that. I guess I'll help train Gasper for a bit." Xenovia said turning toward the vampire.

"Ueeee, Xenovia-Senpai's a bully!" Gasper whined.

"Uhm...Miyuki, right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah?" Miyuki said. "I'm your younger sister."

"...Huh?" Kenshin said tilting his head.

"Hehehe." Miyuki giggled. "It'll make sense later."

"Well, uhm...that girly boy seems awfully afraid of that cute, swordwielding neesan, could you go with them?" Kenshin said. Everyone that was left, except Azazel, Rias, Asia and Hikari stared at Kenshin. "W-What?" He said, feeling nervous with so many eyes on him.

"Did he just call Xenovia cute?" Issei said.

"I-I think he did." Irina said.

"C...Cute?" Xenovia said curiously with a faint blush.

"..." Kazumi saw this as an opportunity to snap a picture of the transformed three.

"Hehehehe." Miyuki giggled again. "Sure thing. Come on Xenovia."

"Wait up, I'll come too." Irina said following after them.

"Well, I'll go look for cures to this." Azazel said leaving the room.

"Hmm, well Issei looks like it's just you and me." Hikari said.

"E-Eeh?" Issei said stepping back.

"Well come on, I need some help watching over these three." Hikari said with a smile.

"H-Huh...I thought you might have asked Azazel-Sensei." Issei said.

"Hmmm? Why's that?" Hikari asked.

"W-Well, you two seem awfully close these days." Issei said. "At least Kenshin thinks so."

"Hahahahaha." Hikari laughed. "Nonono, what goes on between Azazel and I is strictly platonic. I'm just acting as his lab assistant. I'm a widow."

"...You don't seem like it..." Issei said.

"Well...my children helped take my mind off it." Hikari said. "Come on."

"Hey, come on!" Issei called out to Rias, Asia and Kenshin.

"OK, OK, On whose authority do I listen to you?" Rias, Asia and Kenshin said respectively.

"Kenshin, get moving!" Hikari's voice called out.

"Hiii!" Kenshin yelped.

Hikari and Issei walked across town with Rias, Asia and Kenshin. "Cat!" Rias called out.

"What about it? It's a cat." Kenshin stated blandly.

"Cute..." Asia said.

"It sure is cute." Hikari said with a giggle.

"It has ears like yours Kenchen." Rias said cuddling up against Kenshin again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Ken_**shin,**_ not chen, shin." Kenshin said looking away with a blush.

"Shouldn't we be holding their hands?" Issei asked Hikari.

"You can hold Asia's if you want, but Kenshin's responsible enough. He'll be fine and so will Rias seeing as they seem to be glued together at the hip." Hikari said. "Asia, come over here and hold Issei's hand, you seem kind of nervous."

"O-OK." Asia said.

As they walked. The group of five were approached by Matsuda and Motohama. "Heya Issei." Matsuda said.

"...Yo." Issei said with a glower. _"Oh man I do not need this right now." He thought. _

"H-Huh? ! Ch-Children? !" The two said seeing Rias, Asia and Kenshin.

"Who the hell are these two?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh man, a foul mouth on this one." Matsuda said.

"Huh, judging by the hair color on the girls, they seem to be from Rias-Senpai and Asia-Chan." Motohama said. "But who is the boy from?" The perverted duo hummed in thought.

"Excuse me, would you step away from my son?" Hikari asked. "It's for your own good."

"H-Huuuuuhhhh? !" Matsuda and Motohama shout taking notice of Hikari. They did a double take between her and Kenshin. "I-It's heeeeerrrr? !"

"I don't have any kids!" Issei shouts and was ignored.

"From the look of the girls they seem to be three or four, but the boy is ten! You mean to tell me that the guy that has been sympathizing with us over being virgins, was secretly laughing his ass off at us? !" Matsuda said.

"This is Kenshin's mother! You know, Kenshin...the guy continually screws with you? !" Issei snapped.

"Holy shit! You nailed Kenshin's girlfriend and his mother? !" Motohama exclaimed.

"Dude you are the KING!" Matsuda said.

"Haaah..." Issei said turning to Hikari, only to shirk back in fear.

Hikari had a dark aura around her with a strained smile. "You curse in front of children...say indecent things...then insinuate that I've slept with someone?"

Rias hid behind Kenshin who had a worried expression on his face. "P-Pwotect meee K-Keeeennncheeenn..." Rias said with a fearful whine

"She is angry...you are right to fear her." Kenshin said.

"Iche-haaannn..." Asia whined.

"J-Just look away Asia." Issei said. He turned to Matsuda and Motohama. "If you know what's good for you, you will run."

"R-Right!" The two perverts ran off with Hikari hot on their heels.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE! !" Hikari shouts. "YOU BOYS NEED TO BE PUNISHED! !"

Later, back at home. Issei flopped down on the couch, exhausted. "I didn't know being a parent was so exhausting..."

"Hmhmhm, you get used to it." Hikari said with a smile, handing him a drink.

"Kenshin says you were..." Issei was cut off.

"I know what you're going to say, Hottan did kidnap me and Yukari on the night Kenshin and she were born, but despite being under Hottan's control. I was allowed to raise my children, the asshole didn't have the patience for them." Hikari said. "It's how Yukari and Miyuki were able to have their own free will, despite having to take his orders." "It's pretty much the only nice thing Hottan ever did."

"Why was he so obsessed with your family?" Issei asked.

"Probably our clans abilities, maybe even looking for the next Ragnarok amongst the Kuroshi clan." Hikari said.

"Wait...you said you were kidnapped on the night of Kenshin and Yukari's birth, but Kenshin says Miyuki's only a year younger than him...did...this Hottan guy...?" Issei asked.

"No, thank freakin' goodness no." Hikari said with a sigh. "Kenshin, Yukari and Miyuki all have the same father. After the Schismatic War...what we called the great war in Mundus Magicus and after Ryuushin, my husband, and I got married. We decided to freeze some of our..."

"I know what you're talking about, go on." Issei said seeing her trail off.

"Right, well Hottan had his men break into the hospital we were keeping it at, steal it, and brainwashed a doctor to perform in vitro fertilization and then cut me open and put the fertilized egg back inside me." Hikari said raising her shirt. "I kept the scar."

"Whoa..." Issei said getting a close look at it. It was a long scar, going down into her pants.

"I kept it just as a reminder of what happened, but looking back on it, having a third child was a better reminder." Hikari said.

Issei looked over at Rias and Asia who were eating ice cream in the kitchen. "Do you like Miyuki-San any less because of that, the things that happened?"

Hikari smiled and shook her head. "No, I love Miyuki-Chan just as much as I love Ken-Chan and Yukari-Chan."

Before Issei say anything else a voice called out. "Hey, why are you looking at my mother's waist." The two turned to find Kenshin glaring critically at Issei.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, she was just showing me something." Issei said.

Kenshin's glare went away as he tilted his head curiously. "Oh...I hadn't realized you two were that close."

"N-No, I just got a little curious about something is all, and she didn't have any problems answering my questions." Issei said. "Although, your mom's a pretty nice and beautiful woman, wouldn't you agree?"

"A...Are you hitting on my mother?" Kenshin said with another glare.

Before Issei could answer Rias came over and grabbed Kenshin's arm. "Kenchen, why'd you leave?"

"Aaah, alright alright, I'll come back into the kitchen." Kenshin said.

Issei turned back to Hikari who was smiling. He felt unnerved. "Wh-What?"

"You know you handled yourself really well with them. You could make a good father." Hikari commented.

"E-Eh?" Issei said with a reddened face. "C-Come on H-Hikari-San, you're makin' me blush."

"Well part of having a harem is potentially having a lot of children, I'm just saying you could be a good parent." Hikari said. "I mean, being a devil, a society tettering on the brink of extinction you would probably be required to, hell I might even be required to." She shrugged.

"I guess." Issei said.

The next moment, Azazel appeared. Kenshin glanced over. "Hey Twelve wings, what's with the get up? You look like an explorer."

"Good that you asked. Hikari I need to borrow Kenshin and Issei." Azazel said.

"You found a cure?" Hikari asked.

"Two, but we're just going to get ingredients for a medicine in case Plan A goes in the tank." Azazel said.

"Ah. Kenshin, get your sword out, you're going with Azazel and Issei." Hikari said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "I gotta go Rias."

"Moouu...O-OK." Rias said with teary eyes.

Kenshin hopped down and approached Azazel who handed Kenshin a shield, who proceeded to hand the shield to Issei. "I don't use shields. I'm not some rookie." Kenshin said.

"Fair enough." Azazel took back the shield as he figured the Balance Breaker would suffice if they got in any serious scraps. "Akeno will meet us there."

"Then lead the way O' intrepid, unnecessarily twelve winged leader." Kenshin said with a laugh.

Azazel glared comically at Kenshin who just laughed harder. Hikari sweatdropped with a nervous laugh of her own. "Ken-Chan, please don't agitate your friends...I'll go ahead and come with, it'll be prudent to have the two on hand to take the medicine when it's made."

"Alright, alright I'm done." Kenshin said.

(break)

"A minotaur's liver, seriously? !" Issei shouts

"Don't be a coward! This is fun!" Kenshin shouts as he dove into the fray against the minotaur they were fighting, smashing Kuroi Jigoku against it's large axe. "You know, given your size, I thought you'd be stronger!" Kenshin shouts, forcing the bull back.

The Minotaur reeled it's axe back and swung it down at Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin, look out! !" Issei shouts.

Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku overhead and blocked the downward slash. "Whoahohohoho, this is the closest thing you've done to damage since we started!" Kenshin said with a wide smirk.

"Hey, Issei you're not gonna let little ten year old Kenshin one up you are you? He can't even use the Balance Breaker in that state." Azazel said.

"I'll die if I fight that thing!" Issei shouts. "I'm not crazy like Kenshin is!"

"Use your Balance Breaker." Azazel said.

"Oh come on will you just take this thing out so we can leave? !" Issei said. "By the way, why are you having a picnic while we're fighting? !"

"_Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

Everyone looked over as Kenshin cut a star deep into the Minotaur's chest. It toppled over. "I killed the thing!" Kenshin called out.

"...Wow...I suddenly feel like less of a man..." Issei said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, according to Yukari-Chan, Ken-Chan was able to take out a giant at the age he's at now." Hikari said. "You two were just brought up differently."

"Good job Kenshin, I'll come and get it's liver!" Azazel said getting up. "You two enjoy your meal now." He said petting Rias and Asia's heads.

"OK." The two replied with smiles on their faces.

Azazel came over and cut out the liver and stored it away. They had to leave as a herd of minotaurs appeared. "Alright, Akeno, put this on." Azazel said as they appeared at a lake.

"OK." Akeno said going behind some brush to change. She came back soon after. "So what are we here to get?"

"Unicorn." Azazel answered.

Kenshin walked over and tugged on her clothes. "Hm? What is it Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"...Uhm...can I...have a cookie?" Kenshin asked with an awed stare.

"Ufufufu. When we get home, OK?" Akeno said petting his head.

"OK..." Kenshin said.

"What was that about?" Issei said.

"Probably because Akeno has what could be called a motherly figure." Azazel said. "Alright, go out there and wait for it."

"OK." Akeno said walking out to the lake.

"Will this work, I mean I know Akeno's a virgin, but she is a devil." Hikari said. "Won't it sense the impurity and take off?"

"That's what the cloth is for. It hides her demonic presence." Azazel said.

"Ah." Hikari said.

"...You know, now that I think about it, Akeno really does have an erotic figure." Azazel said. "Wouldn't you agree Issei?"

"Hooyeah." Issei said with a grin.

"Oh for the love of, she's your best friend's daughter you idiot, have some self control." Hikari snapped.

"What are they talking about Kenchen?" Rias asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Kenshin said with an exasperated look. They looked out ahead and saw the unicorn approaching Akeno. As soon as it got close to her, she chopped down on it's neck. "...Don't we just need it's horn?"

"Yeah, but you don't think it's just gonna give it over do you?" Azazel said as he came out and cut off the horn and left it laying there."

"Will it grow back?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Azazel said. "Come on."

(break)

_Back at home. _

"What in the hell?" Issei said flopping down on the couch.

"What?" Azazel said.

"Why was the last thing to get a flame dragon's scale, Kenshin said he was a flame dragon when he fought Raiser, couldn't we have just peeled one off of his wings?" Issei asked.

"That's boring." Azazel said.

"It's safe!" Issei snapped.

"Alright Rias, Asia, time to take your medicine." Hikari said walking up to them with two cups.

"Bitter..." Rias complained.

"Ueeennn..." Asia whined.

"Alright, now I just need to cast the spell to complete the effects." Akeno said, doing so.

Asia and Rias had a magic circle open under their feet for a moment before they returned to their original ages. "Ah, so you two are back to normal. So answer me this...what the hell happened?" Azazel asked.

"Well...uhm..." Asia said.

"Asia was curious about what Issei was like as a child, so I decided to help her, I was going to ask Kenshin to have Issei divide them for a bit, but he was asleep when Asia and I had talked about it. So we decided to just cast the spell anyway and see if we could just target Issei, and it did work for a bit.." Rias explained.

"So you tried it and rebounded and hit not only you two, but Kenshin as well . You idiots." Azazel said. "Well...I guess I know what my reproduced age candies were missing."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Magic." Azazel said simply.

Hikari fell comically. "Of course they have magic in them, they're magical items!" She snapped.

"Wait, where is Kenshin anyway?" Rias asked, looking around for him.

"He's over there on the couch, about ready to doze off." Hikari said. "Poor little guy."

"?" Rias walked over to the couch and there Kenshin was, still ten years old. "Kenshin?"

"Huuuh? Oh...hey you finally said my name right." Kenshin said with a tired smile.

Rias sat down next to him. "Was I saying it wrong?"

"Yeah, you kept calling me Kenchen." Kenshin said before letting out a yawn and looking down at her legs. "Those seem nice."

"!" Rias blinked as Kenshin fell over, his head landing right on her lap.

"Zzzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzzz..."

"I guess his ten year old body couldn't handle his usual workload." Hikari said with a smile.

"How long will this last?" Rias asked.

As if on cue, Kenshin's body returned to it's normal age. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around Rias' waist. "Warm..." He murmured.

"..." Rias smiled, brushing his hair around with her hand.

"Mmrrrnnn.." Issei moaned in disappointment.

(break)

_A couple of days later_

"OK...you wanna tell me what's got you in such a fuss?" Kenshin asked as Rias paced around in his room.

"Chief, you seem kinda worried." Issei said.

"Rias-Oneesama is acting really weird." Asia said.

"...You wanna try settling our bet again?" Kenshin asked.

"...Well that would help relieve stress..." Rias said with a thoughtful look.

Kenshin's head snapped toward Issei and Asia. "Could you two please excuse yourselves?"

"But not now, Onee-Sama is coming." Rias said.

"Onee-Sama?" Issei said.

"You mean Grayfia?" Kenshin asked. "I'll hide the booze."

"So even Chief has someone she's weak against? Come to think of it, Kenshin who are you weak against?" Issei asked.

"Yukari." Kenshin answered.

"Your Knight?" The three turn as everyone else enters the room.

"Fuck yeah, are you kidding me? I've had her angry at me a few times, and that was a few times too many." Kenshin said.

"Heheheheheh." Yukari snickered.

"Onee-Chan's weak to Onii-Chan though, so it cancels out and they're both weak to Kaa-Chan." Miyuki said.

"Wow." Kazumi said.

"Dammit Miyuki." Yukari and Kenshin both mutter.

"Aaah, I need to prepare some tea, and Kenshin I need you to dress nicely." Rias said looking at her watch, then to Kenshin who was still in Kuoh's school uniform. "No time, that will have to do." She said walking over and adjusting Kenshin's collar and checking his hair.

"Naaah, Rias easy, you're grazing my ears." Kenshin said. "Why do I have to get ready, it's just Grayfia isn't it?"

"W-Well...because you're my future husband..." Rias said with a blush.

"..." Kenshin sighed and then smiled. "Alright, carry on."

"OK, I'm just making sure your hair is straight, alright that will do." Rias said. The next moment the doorbell rang. "That must be her!" She said rushing downstairs.

"...She seems...high strung." Issei said.

"If Grayfia is as strict a sibling as she is a maid, I don't blame her." Hikari said with an awkward smile.

"Alright...uhm everyone...just act natural." Kenshin said. "Grayfia's only here for Rias and I so there's no reason for everyone to act so uptight. As a matter o' fact." Kenshin digs around in his seals and tosses Issei a roll of yen notes. "Issei, why don't you, Asia and Irina go hang out somewhere on me?"

"Sure." Issei said.

Kenshin and everyone leave the room. Most spread out, while Koneko and Hikari stayed next to Kenshin. "Oh, Kenshin I got around to making the estimate again. Here." Hikari said handing Kenshin a folder.

"Alright, I'll look this over." Kenshin said. Hikari nodded and walked away.

"Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Are you OK?" Koneko asked.

"Huh? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, mental torture like what you endured often affects the soul...at least that's what Onee-Sama told me." Koneko said.

"Oh." Kenshin smiled. "Don't you worry about that. Trust me I've been through worse. I just wasn't ready for that one."

"I can't imagine too many people would be." Koneko said.

"Well, you'd be surprised at the things I was ready for before I got here." Kenshin said letting out a sigh. "But that's in the past. I'm fine Koneko-Chan, really." He finished with a grin.

"Well if you like I could heal you." Koneko offered.

"Well, maybe later." Kenshin said. "No time for it now."

"OK." Koneko said before walking off.

Kenshin descended the stairs looking over Hikari's folder. He glanced up as if he were just walking aimlessly. "Oh, hello Grayfia. I wasn't aware you were coming today. I was just looking over something my mother gave me. She wants to open up a restaurant."

"Oh don't pretend Kenshin-San, Rias probably told you I was coming, why else would you look like you do?" Grayfia said with an elegant smile. "You usually look a lot more...what's the word...messy."

"Alright ya got me, this was she did with the little time she had." Kenshin said. "I just found out you'd be coming." He tilted his head seeing an eastern dragon with the torso of a horse or deer. "...Um Grayfia, excuse me for saying this, but what the hell? Wouldn't people have seen him coming in from your limo?"

As we entered the vicinity a barrier was put up." Grayfia answered. "Oh, Shemhaza bumped into me on the way here and he wanted me to give this to you, he said it was from the mage you captured." She handed him a letter.

"_Huh, he still had recorder letters?" Kenshin thought. _"Well, I'll look at this later." He said tucking the letter into a seal. "So...who are you?" Kenshin said to the dragon horse creature.

"I am called Enku, I am a pawn of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer." The creature introduced. "Nice to finally meet you Dragon of the Elements."

"Ah huh...Nice to meet you too." Kenshin said.

"Did they not have a Kirin where you come from?" Enku asked.

"Not one that I've met." Kenshin said. "You're the first."

"Ah, well it's OK if you're weirded out by my appearance. It happens." Enku said.

"OK." Kenshin said. "I get used to things quickly."

"OK, Grayfia-Sama, I'll be returning to my post now." Enku asid.

"Thank you, but I would have been fine on my own." Grayfia said.

"Nonsense, for our great Queen and Lord Sirzechs' wife to go somewhere unescorted...well I guess there isn't much danger that would befall you that you couldn't handle, still I thought I'd come and bestow good fortune onto the Dragon of the Elements and the Sekiryuutei's residence." Enku said.

"I see, well thank you for coming Enku." Rias said petting his neck while Kenshin let out a quiet snort.

"What is it?" Grayfia asked Kenshin.

"With all due respect, a legendary luck creature probably won't improve my luck any." Kenshin shrugged.

"That unlucky eh?" Enku asked.

"I'm currently dodging attempts on my life from the god of my world back home." Kenshin said. "I'm expecting the next attempt any week now."

"That is unlucky." Enku said. "Well, in any case I better be going." He turned into a red cloud of smoke and took to the skies.

"So...Sirzechs has some legendary creature from China in his peerage?" Kenshin asked. "As his pawn at that?"

"_Jealous?" Ophis asked. _

"_Kinda makes me wanna hack off a piece of you and make it into a pawn." Kenshin quipped. _

"_Ohohoho, you flatter me Kenshin." Ophis laughed. "But you couldn't do that, Evil Pieces don't work on gods." _

"_Awwww.." Kenshin moaned in disappointment in his mind. _

Later everyone was seated in the living room. Issei, Asia and Irina were still out. "Where are Rias' Pawn and Bishop?" Grayfia asked.

"I might have given them some cash to go out and spend some time together with." Kenshin said. "Issei's been meaning to catch up with Irina for some time now, and I know they weren't getting out of the house without Asia."

"Oh? Well that was thoughtful of you." Grayfia commented.

"Well I figured if not now, when?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Well as far as I can tell, Rias is quite lucky to have such earnest and caring servants." Grayfia said. "From the look of you all, she takes excellent care of you...now all that's left is the gentleman."

The atmosphere tensed. Rias, Akeno, Yukari, Koneko, Hikari and Miyuki all had troubled expressions while Xenovia was confused at what was going on. Kenshin lit up a smoke. "We're doing this again? Really?" He asked.

"What does the rest of Rias' family not like Onii-Chan or something?" Miyuki asked with a snort.

"It's not that." Grayfia said. "It's merely that..."

"You want us to have the wedding soon, I thought we agreed that Kenshin and I were to have freedom here Onee-Sama." Rias said.

"When did Okaa-Sama or I ever say that?" Grayfia asked.

"Aaah..." Rias bowed her head with an upset look on her face.

"Wasn't yours and Sirzechs union kind of a big deal too?" Kenshin asked.

"It was." Akeno answered with reddened cheeks. "It's a legend among female devils."

"It was even made into a play..." Koneko said.

"I heard a few things about it too, it's really quite a story." Yukari said.

"Huh, We'll have to go see it some time." Hikari said.

"Uh huh." Miyuki said.

"Ahem..." Grayfia cleared out her throat. "Yes, it is partly for that reason that I ended up siding with you along with Sirzechs-Sama. But there are a few things we'll need to fix. One being your shortsighted, selfish nature with money."

"I should be able to fix that one myself." Kenshin said. "I'm frugal as hell."

Hikari sweatdropped. "Indeed. That estimate I gave him was the third one this week."

"You can make renovations when it starts turning a profit." Kenshin said. "I'm confident it will."

"Very well, I'll let you help out there..." Grayfia said. "There is also the part where you act immediately once you think about it. I think the part where you focus on yourself has softened a bit, but it's still miserable when you can't act when you need to. Also, when it was time for Sirzechs-Sama and I we did it right away. There are girls your age who are already married you know."

"First, how many of those girls are happy? Second, She isn't you and I ain't Sirzechs." Kenshin said.

"That may be, but she will be asked to attend more high society parties when she graduates from Kuoh Academy. If she is thought to be a selfish person it would be an embarrassment to the House of Gremory. Thanks to the influence of that TV program, she's seen in a good light by regular devils. To that point, we also need to further your learning as well."

"...Y...You know I actually have prior training as a school teacher, right?" Kenshin asked. "Hell, ask her she'll tell you." He pointed at Kazumi.

"He's telling the truth." Kazumi said.

Grayfia was about to continue when a voice called out. "Aaah, Grayfia they're doing alright for where they are."

"Huh? Onii-Sama when did you get here?" Rias asked.

"About the time I lit up this smoke." Kenshin said.

"Oh, you noticed me?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"Just like with Azazel, you can only hide your presence so much." Kenshin said.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well." Sirzechs said. "Owowowowowow Grayfiiiaaaaa!" He said.

"You're supposed to be at a meeting with the other Satans. Why are you here?" Grayfia asked with a critical glare.

"I was just going to send in my image from heeeerrreee!" Sirzechs whined.

"Wh-ch!" Kenshin said moving his arm as if to crack a whip with a grin on his face. Rias reached over and pinched his cheek. "Owowowow, what the hell Rias? !"

"Don't antagonize him Kenshin." Rias said.

"Wh-ch!" Sirzechs mirrored Kenshin's earlier action.

"I'm still talking to you Sirzechs Gremory Lucifer!" Grayfia scolded.

"A pair of in laws, being scolded by their wives." Hikari said with a tired smile.

Rias and Grayfia let Kenshin and Sirzechs go as three magic circles appeared on the floor.

"...Zechs-Chan...Sir...-Chan...Sirzechs-Chan, are you there?"

"Yes Serafall, I'm here. I'm at Kenshin-kun's and Issei-kun's house." Sirzechs answered.

"Aww! Why didn't you tell me you were going there? I could have visited So-tan along the way and spent some time with her and Kenshin-Chan!" Serafall pouted.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Um...next time I'm in the Underworld I'll see if I can swing by." He said.

Sirzechs rounded on him. "Did you just agree to spend time with her?"

"W...Was I not supposed to?" Kenshin asked.

"It's a date!" Serafall declared happily.

"...Walked right into that one." Kenshin murmured. "Hey Sirzechs I've been meaning to tell you, Rias took and hid that photo album you sent over."

"Oh, it's OK I can call it back to me. Just let me know if you wanna look at it again." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin started to sweat as Rias smiled at him. "Uhm...in the interest of my personal wellbeing, I'll have to turn you down."

"Hahaha, that guy is whipped." One of the males said.

"Yeah and so is Sirzechs." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha! Right you are!" He said.

"..." Sirzechs furrowed his brow. "Anyway, you already know Serafall, but the man with the mysterious atmosphere is Ajuka Beelzebub. He's the chief adviser for the technology department as well as the Technical Equation program."

"Ah, so you're the true hero of the devil race." Kenshin commented.

The Four Satans stared at him. "What makes you say that?" Ajuka asked.

"You created the Evil Pieces right?" Kenshin asked.

"Well yes, but..."

"Then I say it again, Ladies and Gentlemen the True Hero of the Devil Race." Kenshin declared.

"Ahahahahahaha, Kenshin-Chan's trying to butter you up Ajuka-Chan." Serafall laughed.

"Just calling it like I see." Kenshin shrugged.

"Well, I guess if he's putting the way I think he is, then he's right in one way. In any case it's nice to finally meet you in person." Ajuka said.

"And the man over here, who doesn't seem to want to be bothered by doing things is Falbium Asmodeus." Sirzechs said.

"I'm Falbium." The man who was laughing at Kenshin and Sirzechs earlier responded.

"Lemme guess, he's super lazy so he's automatically a genius tactician or something like that right?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, he's in charge of military affairs so..." Sirzechs said.

"Thought so." Kenshin shrugged.

"How do you do Asmodeus-Sama, Beelzebub-Sama." Everyone else greeted.

Serafall turned to Falbium and berated him for his uninspired introduction. Falbium halfheartedly argued against her. Rias leaned over and whispered to Kenshin. "Asmodeus-Sama is the kind of person who would get all of his work done on the first day, and spend the rest of his time slacking off. He spent most of his lifetime gathering capable servants and then passing the work onto them."

"Well, nothing wrong with that I guess, if the work's done who cares how?" Kenshin said.

"Serafall-Sama's in charge of foreign affairs." Rias said.

"That's right, leave the negotiations of other nations to me!" Serafall said with a wink.

"Well, she does make a pretty good impression." Kenshin said. "So...Tactics." He pointed at Falbium. "Technology." He pointed at Ajuka. "Diplomacy." He pointed at Serafall. "Aaaannnnddd..." He pointed at Sirzechs. "The lynchpin who does most of their work for them?"

"Hey!" Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium said.

"Hahahahahaha, it's true to some extent." Sirzechs laughed.

"Well anyway Sirzechs, what's going to happen next?" Ajuka asked.

"Well to be honest, I was going to have Rias take 'that' ceremony and the ruins of 'connection'" Sirzechs said.

"Oooohhh." Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium all said with matching smiles.

"I see, that's more important than the meeting right now." Ajuka said.

"...OK...I'm lost." Kenshin whispered to Rias.

"O-Onii...er...Lucifer-Sama, are you referring to the ruin that's been passed down within our family?" Rias asked.

"Right. Those from the Gremory perform a rite of passage at that ruin when they hit a certain age with the one they hold 'dear', right Rias?" Sirzechs nodded.

"So basically her and Kenshin have to undertake a ritual." Hikari answered.

Kenshin glanced over at Rias who was currently inventing a new shade of red with how dark her blush was right now. "It hasn't been done since Sirzechs and Grayfia's time." Serafall said.

"B-But!" Rias said.

"You can't say no." Grayfia said. "You owe us that much for helping to spring you from your contract with Raiser."

"Ah, I'll congratulate you beforehand." Falbium said. "By the way uh...Kenshin right?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Mind if I buy a pack of your smokes?" Falbium asked.

"Uh...sure?" Kenshin said taking out a pack of his smokes. He tossed it in the air and it was replaced by a bag of gold coins. "Huh?" He said.

"Aaah, this is some good shit..." Falbium said with a smoke in between his lips. "Thanks man. Hey could I get something to eat? ! I'm hungry!" Falbium said as he vanished.

"He...just ate..." Serafall said with a sweatdrop.

"Huh...the munchies set in early for some people." Kenshin said.

"Haaaauuu...K-Kenshin, what do we do?" Rias asked.

"M-Me? ! It's your family, I don't know what to do!" Kenshin said.

(break)

_A few days later. _

Rias and Kenshin were proceeding alone through the Gremory territory. They came to the ruins in the mountainous region. "Haauuu...what should I do if he ends up hating me for rushing things..." Rias muttered to herself.

"Calm down, everything's gonna be fine." Kenshin said smiling at her. He looked up. "Huh?"

There were five figures floating in the skies. Three men, two females dressed in tokusatsu outfits. Each with a differing color of Green, Red, Yellow, Pink and Blue "Fuahahahaha we are the mysterious...Ack!"

The female dressed in yellow slapped the male dressed in red with a slap stick. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"That voice...are you fucking kidding me?" Kenshin thought. _

"What's going on?" Rias said moving closer to Kenshin .

"Looks like we're getting a visit from the Mighty Morphin' Satan Rangers." Kenshin said.

"What?" Rias said with a confused look.

"They're referencing something." Kenshin sighed.

"Ahem, sorry for the interruption, We are the Satan Squadron, I am their leader Satan Red!" Satan Red introduced.

"_Sirzechs..." Kenshin thought. _

"Satan Blue!" Satan Blue called out.

"_Ajuka." Kenshin thought. _

"I can't be bothered, Satan Green." Satan Green introduced blandly.

"_Falbium, as if the demeanor wasn't enough." Kenshin thought. _

"Levia-Ta-...er...Satan Pink!" Satan Pink struck a pose.

"_Wow Serafall you're not even trying to hide your identity." Kenshin thought. _

"Haaahh...Satan Yellow." Satan Yellow sighed.

"_I kinda feel sorry for you Grayfia." Kenshin thought. _

"Nice pose right? I practiced with my son last night." Satan Red said.

"...Geez, just give it away why don't ya?" Kenshin sighed as he took a drink out of a vodka bottle.

"Who are they?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes. "A gathering of Satan level enemies, this can't be good."

"Kack!" Kenshin choked on his vodka. "Oh fuck, it burns, it buuuurrrnnns!" He said. He calmed down. "You really don't know who they are?" He asked.

"Should I?" Rias asked. Kenshin walked over to a tree and slammed his head into it. "A-Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." Kenshin said as a streak of red went down his face.

"Y-You're bleeding." Rias said with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said.

"We were hired by the Gremory family to put you through three trials." Satan Red said.

"Yeah, more like you're a part of the Gremory family you idiot." Kenshin sniped quietly.

"Hey there's something over there." Satan Pink said.

"Huh? ! Everyone attack it! _**Ruin the Extinct!" **_Satan Red shouts.

"_**Kankara Formula! Kankara Equation!" **_Satan Blue shouts.

"Ey! _**Celsius Cross Trigger!" **_Satan Pink called out.

"Torya...something attack like that of Asmodeus." Satan Green stated blandly.

"I think I'll just call this Yellow shot." Satan Yellow said.

Kenshin's left eye started to twitch as the Satan Rangers destroyed what was revealed to be a spirit. "If I ever meet the deity that controls Fate, I'm gonna fuckin' strangle them." He muttered.

"Whew, it was just an evil spirit, don't scare us like that Pink." Satan Red said.

"Tehe." Satan Pink giggled.

"So what is the first trial?" Rias asked as if nothing even happened.

"Hahahaha, we'll be waiting inside at three different places in the ruins." Satan Red said as he proceeded into the ruins with the other four.

As Rias and Kenshin walked toward the ruins Kenshin spoke up. "Rias."

"Huh?" Rias said with a curious look.

"When I see Sirzechs again, I'm breaking my foot off in his ass." Kenshin said with an annoyed look.

"Um...why?" Rias asked.

"For being a damn idiot." Kenshin said.

They proceeded into the ruins, first running into Satan Pink. "Hey Sera...er...Pink." Kenshin said. "What do you want us to do?"

"For the first trial, I will have you two dance!" Satan Pink said.

"...Huh, well I guess that makes sense, these trials are meant to test our bond together." Kenshin said. He turned to Rias as Satan Pink snapped her fingers, making an audio system start playing slow, elegant music from out of nowhere. He extended his hand with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Rias said returning the smile and taking his hand. The two bowed toward one another and began dancing. "Wow, lessons with Okaa-Sama really paid off, you're actually leading me in some places." Rias whispered.

"Eh, training with the spirits has me pretty well rhythmically inclined, along with what your mother taught me." Kenshin whispered back.

Satan Pink applauded as the dance ended. "Good show! You two did great. With this the first trial is done."

"Alright. Come on Rias." Kenshin said taking Rias' hand.

"Alright, nice meeting you Satan Pink." Rias waved.

"...You do know that's Serafall right?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh Kenshin, I'm just playing along. I've known who they were the whole time." Rias said with a smile.

"Whew...for a second I was worried you could recognize your own brother's energy...or his voice...or the way he acts..." Kenshin said.

"OK I get it..." Rias said with a glower.

They came up to Satan Green. "Aah, you've arrived." He said sitting at a dinner table with two maids around him. "The second trial is to test your manners, enjoy the meal."

The two ate and Satan Green turned to the maids. "How'd they do?"

"Well, Lady Rias scored perfectly, while Sir Kuroshi had one mark against him, because he forgot to put the napkin down on his lap." The maids answered, one after the other.

Kenshin facepalmed. "Drat, I knew I was forgetting something..."

"Hmhmhmhm." Rias giggled. "Well you did good nonetheless, as expected from the man I chose to be my husband."

"Proceed. I'ma nap..." Satan Green said.

Kenshin and Rias proceeded onward. "Hey Rias, I've heard a bit about the romance between Sirzechs and Grayfia. It kinda became a hot topic at the house, but seeing as we were preparing for this ritual, I never even had time to read that letter I got."

"Oh, sorry." Rias said.

"It's cool." Kenshin said.

"Well, Grayfia's surname is Lucifugus, she came from a noble clan who was tied closely to the Lucifer clan." Rias said. "After the great war, the Old Satan faction, or the current Satan faction as it was known back then clashed with the Anti Satan Faction. Grayfia fought for the Old Satan faction while Onii-Sama fought against them on the Anti Satan faction. He was one of their aces along with Ajuka-Sama. Onii-Sama and Grayfia fell in love over the course of the war."

"...Huh, that is interesting." Kenshin said "Lovers during conflict, I can see why their story is so popular."

"Yes..." Rias said. "She became our maid shortly before marrying Onii-Sama, because she likes doing small tasks and housework and felt it was easier to move around as a maid rather than a Satan's wife."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"You know...I love and admire the two of them, but at the same time, I always feel anxious, compared to them who are capable, I always feel like an inferior sister and an inferior heir to the clan..." Rias said bowing her head.

Kenshin reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks back up to see him smiling. "Don't beat yourself up...those two have been alive for a lot longer than you have, of course they're capable. You have plenty of time. Besides...it's not like you're alone in trying to move out of someone's shadow."

"Whose shadow are you trying to move out of?" Rias asked.

"Well when I was growing up. It was my father. He was a hero of the great war in Mundus Magicus. The Crimson Dragon he called himself. I looked up to him, but at the same time...Dad always kinda intimidated me, even after the family reunited." Kenshin said with a fond smile. "I always thought I'd never get out from under his shadow and see the sun as myself." Kenshin said.

"And now?" Rias asked.

"It's Ragnarok. Just about every time I'm brought up, it's an instant comparison to Ragnarok. The First Dragon of the Elements, the legend who defeated the Heavenly Dragons. Noble, Brave Ragnarok who had complete command of the elements. Hell even the spirits can go on and on about him...to tell you the truth, I get the respect for him, but I kinda feel like they're just seeing me in his image."

"That would be annoying..but..." Rias said.

"If I could to choose between you and her, I'd pick you every time." Kenshin said.

"R-Really?" Rias said with a blush.

"Of course." Kenshin said with a grin. "So come on." He tapped the back of his hand against her left cheek. "Cheer up will you?"

"..." Rias smiled and leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "OK, let's go."

The two proceeded onward where Satan Blue was waiting. "You're the third trial? Where's your loon of a leader?" Kenshin asked.

"Pfft..." Satan Blue stifled a laugh. "Anyway, the third trial is actually a written test about the history of the Underworld."

"Well I'm fucked." Kenshin muttered.

"Oh Kenshin..." Rias said with an uneasy smile.

Satan Blue passed down a couple of stacks of paper and the two completed the test within the hour. Satan Blue graded the papers. "Alright, Lady Rias, passes without any problem, while the Dragon of the Elements..."

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow. "Go on..."

"You pass as well, but I have a sudden question for you, name the 72 pillars." Satan Blue said.

With a sigh Kenshin started going down the list. " Bael, Agares, Vassago, Gamigin, Marbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glaysa-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gaap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phoenix, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Vine, Bifrons, Uvall, Haagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Oriax, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. I'm sure if I missed one, you're gonna hit a button and the chair I'm sitting in will eject me out of the ruins, am I right Techno man?"

"Splendid, and no I wouldn't be that drab, it'd be a trap door." Satan Blue said. "Now, name the pillars that have crumbled or went extinct."

Kenshin sighed again. "Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius. Now what does this have to do with our union, or are you just making sure I know my stuff when it comes to the Underworld, because trust me, Venerana-Sama wouldn't let me leave the compound until she was sure everything was seared into my brain."

"Hahahaha, I'm sure." Satan Blue said with a sweatdrop. "Well anyway, you pass and with this the trial of man and woman of the house of Gremory is complete!"

"Alright." Kenshin said with a grin, only to be pulled into Rias' arms and kissed over and over again on the cheeks.

"You did great Kenshin, with this no one will ever be suspicious of us again!" Rias said with an overjoyed tone.

"Why would they?" Kenshin asked. "I mean it should be pretty common knowledge that we're engaged."

"Alright, now go and report your success to Red." Satan Blue said.

Kenshin and Rias nod and proceed onward. Satan Blue let out a chuckle. "He knows who we are, and yet he shows no fear. He certainly is an interesting one."

The two came out into a Coliseum where Satan Red and Satan Yellow were waiting. "Congratulations you two." Satan Yellow greeted.

"Yosh! You two have done well to make it this far, but the trials of the Gremory are not defeated that easily! I will have Kuroshi Kenshin-kun fight me, Satan Red as the real final trial!" Satan Red declared.

"E-Eeeeh? !" Rias exclaimed.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"E-Eeeh? !" Rias exclaimed again seeing Kenshin invoke his Balance Breaker.

Kenshin smirked. "Well, now here's something I know I can do."

Satan Yellow sighed. "Just don't over do it..." She said.

"Hn!" Satan Red launched the power of destruction at Kenshin as he took to the sky. Kenshin dodged and vanished appearing in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Hah!" Kenshin shouts punching Satan Red in the face, sending him into the stands. "You better use a barrier man, otherwise I'm gonna knock you out cold!"

Satan Red flew out of the rubble, somewhat unharmed. "That was a good strike Kuroshi Kenshin, but I can take them."

"Aaah, a perma barrier layered over your body, yeah that'd take some of the bite out of my attacks." Kenshin said slashing Kuroi Jigoku out at his side. "I guess it's necessary for the Wizard types." He said as the air behind him ignited.

"You'd be right." Satan Red said as a wide swath of destruction magic flared to life behind him.

"Oh dear..." Satan Yellow said.

"Oh no..." Rias said with a worried expression.

"Eat this! _Sensatsu Katensou!" _Kenshin shouts.

"_**Wave of Obliteration!" **_Satan Red shouts as his destruction magic met Kenshin's oncoming spears.

"Haaaaahhhhh! !" Kenshin yelled out extending his hand toward the blaze. "Hahahahaha, you're certainly strong Red, but can you wipe out these flames? !"

"Hahahaha, you talk a big game, but you're not that strong yet my friend!" Satan Red shouts as he swipes his arm to his left creating a hole in Kenshin's wall of flaming spears. Kenshin dodges as destruction magic zooms by him.

"Hn!" Kenshin held up his hand, expelling wind to split apart the magic apart.

"Hahaha, you know doing that, weakens the wind vacuum around you!" Satan Red taunted as he forced the split to attack Kenshin from behind.

However, like water rushing past an obstacle, Kenshin evaded it and rushed toward Satan Red. He stopped a short distance away from him while Satan Red had his magics pursue Kenshin. Kenshin turned toward it and made a hand sign. _"Wind Shell!" _

A miniature twister enveloped Kenshin as the destruction magic split to either side of him and reconnected behind him, still surging forward, giving Satan Red little time to act. "Oh Shi-!"

(Boom!)

Kenshin turned and saw Satan Red being blown backward by his own magic. "Hahahahahahaha! ! Oh man I didn't think that was gonna work like it did for a second!" Kenshin laughed. "That is hilarious!"

"Funny guy..." Satan Red said.

"Huh, so Kenshin's lasting longer against him than I would have thought." Rias turned to see Satans Blue, Green and Pink. Blue having been the one to speak.

"He's actually making a pretty good stand against Onii-Sama..." Rias said.

"Still, Sirzechs is out of his league. The difference in power is just too great, and really...I don't think Kenshin's even really trying, or...he is, but he's not really going all out. Just trying to leave an impression on Sirzechs."

"Do your best Kenshin-kun!" Satan Pink cheered.

"Zzzzzzz..." Satan Green was sacked out.

Satan Red pointed a finger at Kenshin. "You love Rias, don't you? Then is this alright? Such a halfassed effort? If you don't show a stronger spirit to defeat me, then I cannot let you take care of Rias!" He declared.

"Oh funny! Is that your way of firing me? !" Kenshin said rushing toward Satan Red. _"Earthly Reinforcement! Right arm!"_ He punched at Satan Red's face.

Satan Red coated his right arm in destruction magic and met Kenshin's fist. "I commend you though, anyone else would be getting destroyed by my magic right now." He said.

"You're right, I have been coming in half baked, because I know right now, without more training in this Balance Breaker, I can't beat you, but if you want me to go full burst, you got it! _Earthly Armament Left leg!" _He drove his left knee into Satan Red's chin. He sheathed Kuroi Jigoku and dove at Satan Red. _"Katensho Iai!" _

"_**Ruin the Extinct!" **_Satan Red exclaimed as spheres of his destruction magic rushed toward the arcing flame attack. They went inside and the Katensho grew bigger and bigger until finally it exploded.

"Hn!" Kenshin shielded his eyes, sensing Satan Red moving behind him. _"I hope this works!" He thought_. _"Earth Guard!" _He shouts turning around as Satan Red kicked him in the chest, sending him barreling toward the ground. Satan Red took Kenshin's back again and punched Kenshin in the back of the head. Kenshin turned and took the blow to his forehead and grabbed Satan Red's wrist with a smirk.

"Huh?" Satan Red said.

"Sorry ta say Red, but ya bit on the fake." Kenshin said as a seal array glew on his chest.

"Oh dear." Satan Red said as Kenshin's clone exploded.

Kenshin appeared a distance away from the explosion before anyone could state their worry. "What was that?" Satan Blue wondered.

"A favorite of mine. I throw out a clone when I know my opponent can't see me do it, all my clones come affixed with a explosive charm. When it gets taken out, it does that." Kenshin said. "When I fired off my Katensho. I threw out a clone, had it hide and when the time was right, had it trade places with me."

Kenshin slumped forward. "Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah..."

"What's wrong? !" Rias asked.

"Diverting and defending against the attacks of someone the likes of Sirzechs, it must be exhausting." Satan Blue said. "Kenshin was right, he is still green with that Balance Breaker.

"Wait, Kenshin-Chan's called the Lust Dragon in that show right?" Satan Pink asked.

"Yeah?" Satan Blue said.

"Then why don't we exacerbate his lust?" Satan Pink suggested.

Kenshin had to stabilize himself from doing a twenty meter high faceplant. "I don't think it works like that!" He said.

"Well do you have any other options?" Satan Pink asked as Satan Red emerged from the smoke.

"W-Well...n-no." Kenshin said.

"Then come on down here!" Satan Pink said.

"Y-You want to what? R-Right here? !" Rias exclaimed with a scarlet blush.

"Listen Rias, you trust Kenshin more than anyone else, so doing this is worth a shot." Satan Yellow said.

Kenshin had an exasperated look on his face. "I...I suppose just having my ears rubbed will do it."

Rias and Satan Pink started rubbing his ears. "S-Sorry Kenshin." Rias said.

"Mmmnnn...d-d-don't worry about it..." Kenshin said. _"Unholy fuck, is this actually working? !" He thought as he felt his strength returning. "Undine, concentrate a light layer of cooling magic on my crotch." He thought. _

"_Done." Undine said in an amused tone._

"_This isn't funny!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Whatever you say." Salamander snorted. _

"_Haha! Kenshin-Chan gets a boost from getting horny!" Sylph laughed. _

"_Well, there was that suspicion we had about the Tsuki clan crossbreeding with a wandering succubus/incubus tribe." Undine said. _

"_Shaddap!" Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin got to his feet. "Rias, after this I might need a mulligan on our engagement."

"Uhm...why?" Rias asked.

"Because I might try to bend Pinky over for even suggesting this." Kenshin said jerking his thumb at Satan Pink.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Satan Blue laughed.

"Well, if you think you can..." Satan Pink said in a coy manner.

"Shaddap." Kenshin said taking to the sky and bringing out his naginata. "Let's finish this. If I have to be strengthened by my own lust for any longer than I have to, I swear I'm going to stab myself."

"Very well." Satan Red said. **_"Ruin the Extinct!" _**

"_Elemental Cataclysm!" _Kenshin shouts throwing his element wreathed naginata at Satan Red.

The two attacks roared toward one another, but instead of colliding, they whizzed by one another. "...Oh..." Satan Red said.

"...Fuck." Kenshin finished with a paling expression. _"Earth Guard! !" He shouts crossing his arms defensively as the Satan's destruction orbs slammed into him, sending him into the stands. _

He came to a while later. "Hnnnn...anyone get the plates on that mack truck that ran my ass over?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, it was being driven by a guy dressed in red." Ajuka said.

"I know that." Kenshin said sitting up. "Fuck...how's Sirzechs?"

"He's alright." Grayfia said. "Could you all go check on him anyway?"

"Sure." Serafall said. "Come on Rias-Chan, Ajuka-Chan, Falbi-Chan." She pulled them away.

Kenshin was about to follow when Grayfia called out to him. "A moment, Kenshin." Grayfia said dropping the suffix.

"Hm?" Kenshin said

"You...were actually able to hold your own against one of the Satans, and not just any of them, but Sirzechs, a Super Devil. You should take some pride that you lasted as long as you did." Grayfia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd be able to, if I wasn't so damn sure he was holding back against me." Kenshin sniped with a grin.

"You could tell?" Grayfia asked.

"Come on, I watched from afar as Sirzechs reduced someone to nothing with that Ruin the Extinct technique. My defense is good, but right now I think if Sirzechs was taking me seriously. I wouldn't be breathing right now." Kenshin said.

"You must be referring to Cresuray Asmodeus." Grayfia said. "Still, not many can say they lasted as long as you did against Sirzechs anyway."

"I guess, but it wasn't because of power, I've just been gameplanning for that fight for awhile now." Kenshin said.

"You have?" Grayfia said with a curious look.

"I game plan for everyone I meet." Kenshin said. "Although it's harder if I haven't seen them fight, like you." Kenshin said. "It's mainly for one on one purposes. I'm no good at planning for more than myself."

"Which is why it's good you have your little sister in your peerage." Grayfia noted.

"Indeed." Kenshin said.

The two watched as Rias and the others approached Sirzechs. "You love Rias, don't you?" Grayfia asked.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"Then why haven't you told her?" Grayfia asked. "I...asked her while you were out cold."

"..." Kenshin parted his eyelids, gazing in a somewhat somber fashion. "Tell me Grayfia, after the war, before you and Sirzechs got together, if that's how it went anyway..."

"It did." Grayfia answered.

"Right." Kenshin said. "Well, when you were debating confessing those feelings of love. Were you at all concerned that if you spoke those feelings, things wouldn't go the way you wanted them to?"

"...You're concerned she'll reject you? That's preposterous, she's..." Grayfia was cut off.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I know Rias wouldn't reject me." Kenshin said. "Rias is the third person I've felt this way about, even though the first time ended up just being enamourment and we remained friends...the fact still remains that I've lost the other two. If I confessed this to Rias...and ended up somehow losing her..." He trailed off for a moment before turning to Grayfia. "It may seem stupid to you, but.."

Grayfia shook her head. "No, I understand. Coming from the enemy side, there were people who did try to force us apart. I understand perfectly what you're getting at."

"I see." Kenshin said. "So...could you please not tell Rias about this?"

"Of course." Grayfia said.

Sirzechs came up to Kenshin. "Sorry for having to drag you into this...hm? You two seem kind of...depressed..did I miss something?"

"No, it's nothing." Kenshin shook his head.

"It's OK." Grayfia said leaning over to him. _"I'll tell you when we get home." She whispered. "Kenshin would rather this not be said in front of Rias." _

"_Aaaahh." Sirzechs replied. _

"Might you tell the Sekiryuutei to expect a visit from me soon?" Ajuka asked. "I'd like to take a look at his evil pieces. From the reports, I remember him having come in contact with some kind of god."

Kenshin slumped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll tell him."

Serafall walked by Kenshin. "Travel safely now." She said with a smile. She leaned in. _"Maybe when you come by, we can work on what you were talking about." She whispered, tracing a circle into his left bicep with her index finger. _

As Serafall walked away, Kenshin looked down and realized, for whatever reason, that he was still in Elemental Overdrive. So he casually swiped his hand at the current Leviathan and watched her stiffen. She placed her hand on her backside and glanced back at him to see him whistling innocently.

"_Heheheheheheh, I didn't think the wind would mimic my movement." Kenshin mentally snickered. _

"_You turn easily. You were just all somber a second ago, now you're laughing because you just inconspicuously slapped the Leviathan's ass." Salamander said. _

"_Hey, I'm reactive." Kenshin thought. "Besides, she teases me enough. Gotta get her back some how. I swear, I don't know if she's being serious or just being playful."_

"Oh, Kenshin. I've been meaning to tell you. Your Rating Game with Sona is coming up soon. It will actually be in the next couple of days." Sirzechs said.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked. "What happened to being on standby?"

"Well, we're going to use your match as a trial run. If something happens, we're one quick warp in away. Besides. I believe you'll be able to handle yourselves." Sirzechs said.

"Alright, but I want something in return for potentially putting my peerage's necks on the line." Kenshin said. "And you'll owe Sona a favor too."

"Of course. I was going to bring that up next anyway. What would you like?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"I want first crack at Sairaorg. Seeing as my match with him is after this one." Kenshin said.

"Ah! Kenshin!" Rias shouts, standing a short distance away from them.

"Hahahaha, I figured you would say that. Done." Sirzechs said. "Both the dates for those particular games have already been decided anyway. Now..." He turns and holds up a slip of paper and a griffin appeared in front of him. "Use this to get back home."

"Isn't this?" Rias said.

"It is, this is the same griffin that you used to take off from the engagement party." Sirzechs said. Kenshin and Rias climbed onto it.

"Alright. Be seein' ya." Kenshin said. "Hyah!" The griffin took off. Once they were out of sight. Sirzechs' knee buckled.

"You alright Sirzechs?" Ajuka asked.

"Yeah, that Elemental Cataclysm technique of his really packs a wallop." Sirzechs said with a laugh. "I'd say if he hit someone from point blank with it, it could take out someone of Kenshin's rank easily."

"Why point blank?" Serafall asked.

"It loses some of it's power on the travel to it's target." Sirzechs said.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Rias flew across the sky. "Talk about deja vu, except I didn't beat the guy I was fighting this time."

"Oh, not many people can sa-"

"Grayfia already told me that." Kenshin said.

"Oh. Well, anyway it brings back memories for me too." Rias said setting herself against Kenshin's back. "You kept your word too."

"Huh?" Kenshin asked.

"You said on the griffin last time, that you'd come and save me no matter what. You stood against one of the Satans to this end." Rias said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "That's never changing."

Rias wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist. "We will always be together, won't we Kenshin?"

"...Yeah." Kenshin said staring straight ahead with a neutral gaze.

"...Is everything alright?" Rias asked with a concerned look.

Kenshin forced a convincing smile as he turned his head to her. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh...well...if you say so." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded and looked back ahead of them. _"...I can only hope that comes true Rias...I can only hope." He thought. _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Yep, before I can move to the next arc, I feel it's prudent to take care of the Rating Game between Sona and Kenshin first.

Sona: I see.

Kenshin: Alright.

Draconis: Yeah, by the way I skipped one of the short stories, the one called 300 Issei, because I couldn't find a way to fit it in. The rest I covered previously or skimmed over.

Kenshin: (slumps) Did you have to give me a perverted way of regaining strength?

Draconis: (shrug) I don't know if I'm going to keep doing it or just revert the energy restoration back to Salamander. I just figured it'd be a funny gag.

Anyway, next time, the Rating Game takes place, and I tie up any other loose ends before the next arc.

Vote on the poll if you haven't already, I'm closing it just before I post the next chapter.

Draconis678 out.


	26. Inversion

Draconis: Well it's chapter 26 and you know what that means.

Kenshin: Time to start the next arc?

Draconis: Not yet.

Issei: First lemon?

Draconis: First full on lemon will be in the next arc.

Yukari: Stop playing dumb. The poll is now closed.

Draconis: Yes. This is the chapter that the poll closes on. The result from the twenty seven people that voted are as follows. Kenshin 20 Issei: 7. Not really the representative numbers I was looking for, but I gave people their chance to speak up. I even said I didn't care who Koneko ended up with. So Harem update

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko.

Draconis: As for who I'm undecided on, there's: Ravel. Miyuki(Leaning Vali)

Miyuki: H-Heh?

Vali &amp; Kenshin: Wha?

Draconis: Don't interrupt. Moving on: Sheena(Because of Poll result Leaning Issei) Sona(no idea who to put her with), Serafall(if I decide to stop using her as teasing fodder, leaning Kenshin)

Anyway..

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 26

Inversion

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_The day before the Rating Game. _

Kenshin was walking around the house when the doorbell rang. He was in front of the door and saw Issei approaching as well. "I got it." He said. He opened the door and saw that it was Ajuka. "Oh, heya Ajuka, what's shakin'?" He asked.

"I'm here to meet the Sekiryuutei, remember?" Ajuka answered.

"E-Eeeh? ! I thought Kenshin was joking about that!" Issei blanched.

"Why would you think that?" Kenshin said as he let Ajuka inside. "Anyway, this is him. Issei, meet Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka, meet Issei Hyoudou."

"It's nice to finally meet the Sekiryuutei in person." Ajuka said extending his hand toward him.

"Uhm..yeah, nice to meet you too." Issei said, slightly in awe that one of the Satans came to visit him personally."

"This won't take but a few moments, could I see your Evil Pieces?" Ajuka asked.

"Sure." Issei said as he held his hands out, all eight of them appeared in hand. Ajuka took them and made them levitate in air. A magic circle appeared in front of Ajuka. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making adjustments, please give me some quiet time." Ajuka said.

"OK." Issei said.

Moments passed and Ajuka cast away the circle and the pieces returned to Issei's body. "Alright, with the adjustments I've made, your pieces should respond better to the Welsh Dragon's power." Ajuka said, "You should see this affect your promotions sooner or later."

"Really? Awesome!" Issei said, excitement in his voice.

"Also, Sirzechs and Kenshin here tell me you gain power from breasts." Ajuka said.

"Aaah, Y-Yeah." Issei said with a sweatdrop and grin.

Ajuka sighed and smiled. "While I don't object to it, do have some self control..."

(break)

_Next Day. _

It was night time as Kenshin's peerage, Rias' Peerage and Sona's peerage gathered in front of Kuoh Academy. The game hadn't begun, but Kenshin and Sona decided to have a pregame meeting and Rias decided to come with, along with her own peerage. "Ah, heya Kenshin." Saji waved.

"Yo." Kenshin waved.

"So, are you both ready?" Rias asked with a smile.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Sona said.

"Alright, now as our match is basically being used as a trial run to see if it's safe to continue having these Rating Games, if something does happen that is amiss, abandon fighting each other and watch your backs, OK?" Yukari said.

Kenshin, Sona, Miyuki, Tsubaki, Hikari, Kazumi, Saji and Sona's other pieces nodded. Kenshin walked over to Sona and extended his hand. "Well, if that's all. I wish you luck Sona."

Sona shook his hand. "If you're as good a Rating Game participant as you are at chess, this should be easy for me."

"Oh ho ho!" Kenshin laughed. "Someone's feeling confident!"

"Well, you have to have confidence, that's what you said, right?" Sona said with a humored smile. "In any case. Good luck to you as well Kenshin."

The next moment. Kenshin and Sona disappeared along with their peerages. "Hm?" Sona looked around as they found themselves on an island." She saw a jungle and a volcano. "..." Sona narrowed her eyes. "Hmm..."

"Hello everyone." Grayfia's voice rang through the area. "I am Grayfia Lucifugus, Queen of Satan Lord Sirzechs, and I will be officiating this Rating Game. Kings Sona Sitiri and Kenshin Kuroshi. If you look behind you, you will see a flag levitating behind you. We have yet to have a Rating Game with special rules, but at the same time because of the small size of the island you are on, we shall adjust the rules. Instead of a normal Scramble Flag match. We shall give you an hour to run your opponent's flag back to your base for a victory. If you are successfully attacked while in possession of the flag, you will lose possession and if the opposing team touches it. It will immediately return to it's team base. Sona Sitiri's base is the southern rim of the island, while Kenshin Kuroshi's base is the rim of the volcano. Taking out the opposing King will not win you the game."

"_Oh, so it's Capture the Flag." Issei said. "Why couldn't I watch this with Chief and the others?" _

"_A: You used up too much time training to do so. B: I don't trust you not to perv on Rias anyway." Kenshin thought. _

"_A-Aaawww..." Issei said. _

"Alright, ready, Begin!" Grayfia declared.

"Onee-Chan, take Kazumi some where and tuck her away with an illusion." Miyuki said. "Kazumi, once you're tucked, use your Sacred Gear to keep tabs on them.

"Right, better clench up Paparazzi." Yukari said grabbing hold of Kazumi and taking off.

"Kaa-Chan, you go..." Miyuki trailed off and started whispering.

Sona turned to Saji and Reya, one of her Bishops. "You two approach from the left edge, if you find Miyuki Tsuki, you are cleared to engage her, but avoid combat with her mother Hikari Tsuki, if she's not the one guarding Kenshin's flag." She turned to Tomo and Ruruko, her pawn and her knight. "You two attack from the right edge. If you find yourself against Yukari Tsuki, proceed with caution, if you cannot take her on, do not be ashamed in retreating. Alright, all of you, go!"

The four nod and take off. Sona turns to Tsubaki and Momo. "You two approach head on and try to take the flag. If you find yourself faced with Kenshin himself, use _**That." **_

Tsubaki nodded. "Alright. Come Momo."

"Right." Momo said.

"What about me?" Yura asked.

"You stay here with me." Sona said. "We'll both guard the flag."

"Hm?" Miyuki had already descended the mountain when she noticed Tomo and Ruruko moving along the right edge of the mountain. "Hello." She said with a grin as she landed in front of them.

"Aah!" Ruruko yelped.

"Hiya." Miyuki said spinning her staff in hand. "So you're my opponents eh? A magic circle appeared next to her head. "Hey Kazumi, is anyone else following these two?"

"No. It's just these two. There are two others approaching from the opposite end, while Sona's Queen and a Bishop are approaching head on." Kazumi said. "Sona herself and her Rook are guarding the flag."

"How do you know about that?" Tomo asked with a critical gaze.

Miyuki jerked her thumb behind her. "There's a camera droid behind me somewhere. Kazumi's Sacred Gear allows her to create several of them. She's watching all of you even as I speak."

Ruruko got in contact with Sona. "We've got trouble. Kenshin's pawn has eyes on all of us."

"Then find her and take her out." Sona said. "We don't have reversal magic to rely on this time."

"Hah, good luck with that. The illusion we used to hide Onii-Chan against Rias is the same one we're using to hide Kazumi right now and we ain't givin' hints this time." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Well, in any case this isn't the worst case, or absolute worst case scenario." Tomo said. "I'd be more worried if it was Yukari Tsuki or Kenshin Kuroshi, but..."

"Hahahahahaha...Hahahahahahahaha!" Miyuki threw her head back and laughed. "Oh screw havin' fun with you. Just for that, I'll be makin' short work of ya." She said taking out three cards. _"Card Equip! Sylph, Salamander and Undine!" _

"? !" Tomo stepped back as wind, flames and water whipped around Miyuki. "I thought Kenshin Kuroshi had to split his cards amongst you, he only gave his knight one? !"

"Actually, when Onii-Chan attained the Balance Breaker, the spirits went and made new sets for Onee-Chan and I. They said it was stupid to split their powers between three people." Miyuki said. "I've only mastered three slots of power, while Onee-Chan can use all four, but...that's no reason to discount me." She said appearing overhead. "Now come on!" She said swinging her staff downward.

Sona furrowed her brow, having heard Miyuki's explanation through the circle. "Hmm...that makes things more difficult, but still very much manageable."

Saji and Reya both stopped as Yukari stepped out of the jungle, holding Kazeken along her shoulders while Ryuuga was limply held in her right hand. "My oh my, you two drew the short stick." She said with a demure smile. "Until Kenshin gets a Queen, I'm the strongest piece he's got."

Saji gulped with a cautious smirk. "Well, I'd say we drew the second shortest stick. After all it's not like we ran into Kenshin himself."

"Too true...too true." Yukari said nodding in agreement. "But I don't spot a fighter among you." Yukari slashed with Ryuuga as Saji's Absorption Line tried to tie her in. "OK, maybe half a fighter."

"Heh. I wouldn't discount me so quickly Yukari-San." Saji said.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." Yukari said as she vanished.

"? !" Saji started looking around for Yukari.

"Aaaah? !" Reya yelped. Saji turned to find Yukari behind Reya.

"I think it's time for you to say good night." Yukari said as she focuses her gaze. _"Serene Conqueror." She invoked. _

"Aaahh..." Reya slumped onto the ground unconscious. She soon vanished.

"_**Sona Sitiri's Bishop Reya Kusaka has been retired." **_

"..." Sona glanced over to her left. _"Hn...I always did refer to Yukari-San as Kenshin's right hand in our chess matches. Looks like he and Miyuki-San switched it up on me." _She thought.

"Should I go and assist Saji?" Yura asked.

"...No, if Yukari-San and Miyuki-San are at our sides. Kenshin or Hikari-San must be coming right for us." Sona said. "Hikari's shield is a mage's enemy, and I'd rather not take the chance of finding out if she can fire my own magic back at me alone, and if Kenshin's coming. I'll need you to engage him. It'll be rough on Saji, but I need him to endure."

Yura nodded and watched as a figure came toward them. "Incoming."

"..." Sona went silent as she took notice.

Meanwhile Tsubaki and Momo finally ascended the mountain to find Kenshin's flag completely unguarded. "..." Tsubaki glanced around.

"Wow, how lucky." Momo said with a smile. "It's right there for the taking." She approached it.

"Momo wait!" Tsubaki shouts.

"Huh?" Momo said.

"If something is too good to be true...it probably is." A voice said as a figure appeared in front of Momo and jabbed her in the stomach with an open palm.

"Aah!" Momo was knocked back. She looked down to find a black charm on her stomach. "Huh?"

"_Gekietsu Kumori no Mai! Shadow Bindings!" (A/N: Dance of the Violent Shadows)_

Black tendrils of magic erupted from the charm and floored Momo, rooting her to the ground. Tsubaki turned to the figure in question. "I would have thought you'd have left someone else and tried to take our flag yourself." She said finding Kenshin, already in his Balance Breaker.

"Yes, but when the Queen of Sona's peerage comes to try and swipe my property...there can be no better defense than the one present before you." Kenshin said as he crossed his left arm in front of himself, naginata already in hand.

"Ah haaah..." Tsubaki said bowing forward slightly out of respect as she took out her own naginata. "That's quite the show of respect."

"Well, I also noticed we have similar tastes in weaponry." Kenshin said pointing his naginata at her. "The only difference is that mine is the dual bladed variety."

"I see." Tsubaki said. "Well, if you're issuing a challenge, I accept."

"Alright, and if I win, you have to confess to the guy you've been looking at." Kenshin said with a coy grin.

"Urk!" Tsubaki almost dropped her weapon. "How do you know about that? !" She yelled.

"Just an assumption. The way you reacted, looks like I'm right." Kenshin said, his grin widening.

"Well, then you owe me that same payment if you lose." Tsubaki said.

"..." Kenshin shrugged. "Fine. I don't plan on losing."

Meanwhile Sona narrowed her eyes as Hikari came into view. "So it was decided that you would come after me."

"Ah yes." Hikari said. "Miyuki-Chan figured I would be the best match for you, in the interest of fairness anyway." Sona bristled at this. Hikari waved her off. "I didn't quite agree with the way she put it either, but you are a Wizard type."

"...That's better." Sona said with a disgruntled sigh. "However, she had to know I was going to keep a battle capable piece with me, to prevent myself from being overwhelmed by you."

"Hmhmhm, I wouldn't discount me merely because of my piece Sona." Hikari said closing her right eye with a smile, holding her staff and shield at the ready.

"Fine then, let's see what a former war hero turned devil is worth." Sona said. "Yura."

"Right." Yura made a run at Hikari.

"You won't get our flag Sona, Kenshin himself guards it." Hikari said as she raised her shield to block Yura's fist.

"I have plans for Kenshin, don't you worry." Sona said as she extended her hand, her magic circle flaring to life and a water serpent launched at Hikari as Yura backflipped. Hikari raised her shield and absorbed the spell. _"Just as planned...she'll aim at one of us with the shield, and the other will attack." _Yura charged in fist cocked back as Hikari tossed the shield spinning into the air, front pointed at Sona. _"What is she...? !" _Sona's eyes widened as Yura crashed into the sand near her, while she had to dodge her own attack.

Hikari caught her shield and pulled back her staff. "You seem surprised."

"You knocked me back with such force...how?" Yura asked, genuinely curious. "A bishop overpowering a rook?"

"You have open spots." Hikari said. "All the power in the world is meaningless if a point of attack is exposed and acted upon and I'm stronger than I appear."

"_Hmm...her magic aura is always active around her body, it must be strengthening it for defense while she looks for exposed spots...I see. This could get tricky if Yura and I aren't careful." Sona thought. _

_(break) _

_In the VIP room. _

"So, who ya got?" Azazel asked sitting in the room with Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka.

"Well if it was a normal Rating Game, I'd have to give the nod to Kenshin." Sirzechs said. "Right now Kenshin seems to just be playing defense mainly."

"I think if So-tan's Queen Tsubaki can pull a fast one on Kenshin, she should be able to run Kenshin's flag back." Serafall said.

"I was thinking the same thing Serafall. Tsubaki Shinra's Sacred Gear is certainly interesting." Azazel said.

"Well, I think battlefield experience will win out over ingenuity in this instance myself." Ajuka said. "And Kenshin's peerage has that in spades."

"Huh, that's odd coming from you." Azazel said. "But, I also gotta lean toward Kenshin myself, there's no one Kenshin really wants to fight on Sona's peerage, so he should just take care of business."

Meanwhile Rias and her peerage watched the match from the Occult Research Club. "Kind of a stalemate match so far." Xenovia commented.

"Kenshin's fighting Tsubaki-San conservatively so he can better protect his flag it seems." Kiba said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Akeno said with a smile.

"I don't know. Sona's no novice at Rating Games. Yeah she doesn't have a win, but I just know she's been gathering all the data she can on Kenshin for this game." Rias said.

"Yes, but just as well, Miyuki-Senpai's been pouring over potential plans to counter Saji-Senpai, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou and Sona-Kaichou for some time now." Koneko said.

"This is actually kind of fun when it's not us in there." Gasper said with a timid smile.

"Sooo...what's going on here?" Rossweisse said out of confusion.

"Uhm...I kind of don't get it either." Asia said with a nervous smile. Koneko turned and explained the basics of Capture the Flag.

"Hey! What's going on with Kenshin-kun? !" Kiba called out.

"Huh? !" Rias and the others said.

With Kenshin. He and Tsubaki were going neck and neck, neither really overpowering the other.. "You're pretty good Tsubaki." Kenshin commented with a smirk.

"Thank you, you are as well." Tsubaki said batting Kenshin's naginata away, driving the butt of it into Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin grabbed the pole and threw it to his side and driving his knee at her stomach. She slid out of the way and slashed her naginata at his neck. Kenshin intercepted it and held her there. "Why are you holding back is my question." Tsubaki said.

"Well if I went all out, we'd all drop into the volcano as the force of my attacks would probably break the earth, we'd be OK, but I couldn't undo the charm I placed on Momo in time to save her." Kenshin said. "I'm not sure if she'd be retired if she plummeted into the magma."

"Aaah, right." Tsubaki said with a nod. She jumped back and created a mirror in front of her.

"Oh?" Kenshin said. _"I shouldn't break that mirror, if I remember correctly from the reports, I'll take double the damage I deal to it if I do." Kenshin thought. _

"You know my Sacred Gear Mirror Alice has a special ability, because of what you are." Tsubaki said.

"Is that right?" Kenshin said with a drawl. "Well, I'm not gonna break that thing, if that's what you were hoping for."

"No, actually it's quite the contrary, I'd like this mirror to remain perfectly intact." Tsubaki snapped her fingers. _"Maddo Hatta." _Tsubaki invoked as a slender demon slipped out of the mirror wearing a stripped top hat.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he locked eyes with it. He looked over and saw the earth fracturing, and magma erupting out as lava from the volcano. "Haaah..." He sighed and sliced a grazing cut into his arm with his naginata. The fracturing earth and eruption both disappeared.

"What did you do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Your Maddo Hatta makes people hallucinate, but only with their eyes, ears, and nose." Kenshin pointed out. "It's like dreaming, if you feel pain, it's real, if you can't it's a dream. I cut myself to see if I could feel it."

"Ah well, that's not the technique I wanted to use anyway. I just needed the moment to set it up." Tsubaki said as her mirror still remained.

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

"Yes." Tsubaki extended her hand as Kenshin's image appeared in the mirror. _"Soul Inversion." _

"? !" Kenshin was stunned as he found himself shot back into his mind. "What? ! Wait, if I'm in here, then...that means!"

"Eeeeeh? !" Issei looked down to find himself on the outside.

"Yes, this only works on beings with two or more souls inhabiting their body." Tsubaki said. "I know that as it stands now, I couldn't beat Kenshin with his Balance Breaker active, but with you forced to inhabit the body, that task becomes more manageable."

Issei slumped. "I-I see...wait! I'll just use my own Balance Breaker!"

"_**You can't, partner." Ddraig said. **_

Issei faceplanted. "Why the hell not? !"

"_**Because you and the Dragon of the Elements have been spending so much time apart, his body never really got used to invoking my Balance Breaker." Ddraig said. "He only had it invoked with his body one time. I fear he might be injured if you tried now." **_

"Seriously? I'm the one who hacked off my damn arm for him to temporarily attain it!" Kenshin snapped from Tsubaki's mirror.

"_**He's using your Balance Breaker...somehow..." Ddraig said. **_

"Yes, our powers recognize Kenshin's body, but the pervert has no idea how to control them." Salamander said as the orbs on Kenshin's hands glew.

"Which means...it's fair game for me." Tsubaki said appearing in front of Issei, driving the butt of her naginata's pole into Issei's stomach, lifting him up and slamming him back into the ground.

"Gah!" Issei yelped.

Tsubaki ran over and snatched the flag. "I'll be taking this. I'll be seeing you soon."

"W-What about me? !" Momo whined.

"I can't break that charm on you, please just tough it out until the match is over." Tsubaki said.

"Alright..." Momo said hanging her head.

Tsubaki brought out her wings and took off. "Ggh!" Issei got up and brought out his wings. "Get back here!"

"_Bring up the communications." Kenshin instructed. _

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari each looked over as a magic circle appeared next to their heads. "Kenshin?"

"Uhm...Not exactly." Issei said.

Yukari almost got caught by Saji's _Shadow Prison_ out of shock. "Issei? ! What the hell? !"

Miyuki planted Tomo into the sand and batted Ruruko away with her staff before jumping back. "Issei, what the hell is going on?"

"Tsubaki-Fukukaichou used her Sacred Gear to inverse mine and Kenshin's positions. He can't switch back." Issei said.

"Damn." Yukari said. "Should we..."

"_Tell them to stick to the plan." Kenshin said. "I've already put my own spin on it and if Momo still being bound up on that volcano is any indication, all my techniques are still active. I just hope it worked." _

"Kenshin said stick to the plan." Issei said.

"_Still, this had to be Sona's idea from the start." Kenshin thought. "Damn she's good. She knew exactly how to neutralize me." _He looked around, seeing the spirits around him. "Hey, all of you huddle up for a moment."

Sylph, Salamander, Gnome and Undine came over to him. "Alright, which of you likes Issei the best?"

"Um..." The Four spirits said.

Kenshin sighed. "Can call him a friend." He clarified.

"Well...if anyone I'd have to say it's Sylph." Salamander said.

"I don't really like him much at all." Undine said. "I don't mind him as a person, but I hate how he acts."

Gnome merely shrugged and Sylph pointed at Salamander. "Mandy's OK with him, she just wishes he'd focus more on his training and less on breasts. I think he's funny."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, seeing as he's in the Balance Breaker...ours anyway. He'll be using your power...So Sylph likes him, Gnome and Salamander are indifferent and Undine doesn't like him. Alright. Thank you."

"No problem." Sylph, Salamander, Undine said while Gnome nodded.

"_Issei." Kenshin said. _

"_Huh? What is it? I'm closing in on Tsubaki-Fukukaichou." Issei said. _

"_You may not be able to use your Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, but if you observe, you're currently in the Yonseirei's Balance Breaker. Now, you can't use the powers of water, you have limited use of Earth and Fire, but Wind should be the route to go for you." _

"_Eh? Really?" Issei thought. "Wait, why can't I use the power of water?" _

"_Undine doesn't really like you. How you act anyway." Kenshin said. _

_"Eeeh? ! Why? !" Issei thought._

"_Well, Salamander wants me to say she's a prude." Kenshin said. _

"_If you really believe that Kenshin, how about you come in here and I'll show you if I am or not." Undine said. _

_"A-Are you coming on to him? !" Issei thought. _

"_This is a demon body." Undine answered. "And we've been meaning to ask for a favor here and there for all the power he uses anyway." _

"_We have." Salamander said. _

"_Yeah!" Sylph said. "You owe us Kenshin-Chan!" _

"_Yeah yeah." Kenshin said. "Let's take care of this some other time." _

"_Alright." The Spirits said. _

"_So how do I make use of the power of Wind?" Issei thought. "Make it snappy, We're almost halfway through the jungle." _

"_Simple." Kenshin said. "Just have some fun!" He said with a grin. _

"_Huh?" Issei thought with a confused expression. _

"_Wind is a fickle, playful element. If you're not having fun, it won't be as useful." Kenshin said. _

"_Aaaah." Issei nodded. _

"_Also, cut her off and then use your perverted Bilingual technique." Kenshin said "Ask how to undo this inversion technique. No offense, but this is technically my Rating Game." _

"_Right!" _Issei thought. _"...Um...can I think of anything fun? Like, anything?" _

_Kenshin sighed. "Just go with what you like best. Even if it...haaaahh...involves Rias." _

"_Alright!" Issei grinned widely and started fantasizing about Rias' breasts. _

"_You know, You could always rather envision Kazumi's, Irina's or even Kuroka's chest." Kenshin suggested. _

"_Oh shit Kenshin you're a genius!" Issei thought adding the three into the equation. "I'm in heaven!" _

Issei rushed forward, past Tsubaki and cut her off. "Hold it right there!"

"Tch!" Tsubaki halted her advance as the two stepped out onto the beach.

"?" Sona glanced over as Hikari dueled against her Rook. "Tsubaki, bring the flag over now!" She ordered.

On an order from Kenshin. Issei slashed Kuroi Jigoku behind him splitting the sand, allowing an eruption of wind to shoot out of the fissure. "Kenshin says good luck getting through that. The wind's strong enough to tear down a brick house. The only way to make it go away is to beat me." Issei said.

_"The Big Bad Wolf wishes he had this wind." Kenshin said with a smirk._

A magic circle appeared next to Tsubaki's head. "What now Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked.

"I guess you fight him." Sona answered.

"Hey Tsubaki-Fukukaichou." Issei said. "How do you undo that inversion technique you used?"

"? !" Tsubaki's eyes widened. _"Oh no!" She thought. _

"Tsubaki start stripping!" Sona said.

"Too late." Issei said. "But hey, if you wanna strip I won't stop you." He finished with a pervy grin.

"_Issei, focus." Kenshin said. _

"_Yeah Yeah." Issei thought. _

"_The key to undoing the technique is to eliminate me." Tsubaki's breast replied with a monotone voice. _

"_Huh, so it's like my techniques." Kenshin commented. "Alright Issei, get to work." _

Issei nodded and charged Tsubaki who readied for battle.

(break)

_With Miyuki. _

"_Tch, having Issei controlling Onii-Chan's body at such a crucial moment is worrying, but if Onii-Chan says to stick to the plan then we'll stick to the plan." Miyuki thought as she dodged in and out of the way of sword swipes from Tomo. _

"Rrgh! Stand the hell still!" Tomo snapped.

"And let you hit me? Get real." Miyuki scoffed as she blocked a sword swipe at her neck. "You know, I'd be going easier on you, if you didn't insult my power!" She said slamming the staff into Tomo's stomach.

"Gaah? !" Tomo gasped as she was batted into the air. Miyuki quickly took to the sky, breaking through a barrier set up by Ruruko and kicking her to the ground. Miyuki landed in front of her and knelt down.

"No hard feelings, but...do not insult someone's power when you have no idea how strong they really are." Miyuki said. "I've worked damn hard to get to where I am, and I won't have my power belittled because it doesn't quite stack up to my siblings."

"Aaahn...duly noted..." Tomo said with a weak smile as she disappeared.

"_**Sona Sitiri's Knight Tomo Meguri has been retired." **_

Miyuki turned to Ruruko who started to back up. "Go ahead, line yourself up with the volcano's rim."

"Eh?" Ruruko said.

"Fighting a pawn in their base form sounds boring." Miyuki said. "The volcano's rim and everything parallel and behind is the back line, while the southern beach and everything behind it, namely water is Sona's back line." Miyuki said. "Ah, I kinda wish I was were Onee-Chan is right now. No offense."

"None taken." Ruruko said with a nervous smile.

"Can there be more than two queens on the field?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, when Saji-kun promotes, all of his pieces turn to Queens, so I'd imagine so." Ruruko nodded.

"Awesome, promote to that." Miyuki said.

"...OK, if that's what you really want..." Ruruko said stepping back until she was parallel with the volcano's rim. _"Promotion: Queen!" _

However, before they could begin another announcement was heard.

"_**Kenshin Kuroshi's Knight Yukari Tsuki has been retired."**_

"What the hell? !" Miyuki said. Ruruka took this opportunity to deck Miyuki in the jaw. "Aaah? !"

"I know you're surprised, but eyes on your opponent." Ruruko said

"Tch!" Miyuki said she turned face her opponent.

(break)

_At the same time. _

_With Yukari._

"Haaah!" Yukari shouts as she knees Saji in the chin.

"Gah!" Saji staggers backward. He extended his hand at Yukari. _"Blaze Black Flame!"_

"Hrn!" Yukari grunted as it struck her, having been fired along the Absorption Line that Saji managed to attach to her. _"Damn...I can't let this go on for much longer. I can feel myself going faint." She thought. _

"You better just retire Yukari-San, Vritra's really pigging out on your blood." Saji said.

"Hah! And let everyone else have all the fun? ! Fat chance!" Yukari said rushing over and punching at Saji's face.

"_Deletion Field!" Saji said. _

"_Damn!" Yukari thought as she felt her punch losing speed as it connected with Saji's cheek._

"Aaah! Fuck even without the speed that still hurt like hell!" Saji shouts.

"Heh, you took away the wrong power with your _Deletion Field!"_ Yukari said.

"Well it's not like I can control which power it strips from you!" Saji balked.

"You know, this Absorption Line actually works against you in a way." Yukari said.

"Oh really? How?" Saji asked curiously.

"Like this!" Yukari said setting Ryuuga against Saji's Sacred Gear. _"Hellfire Flash!" _

"? !" Saji's eyes widened. _"Blaze Black Flare!" _He invoked, causing a wall of black flame to erupt to block the oncoming burst of flame from Yukari. Suddenly his Absorption Line tugged in another direction until the line pointed behind him. He turned and had no time to react as he received a fist right to his face from Yukari. She grabbed the Absorption Line and swung Saji around and around, slamming him into the sand over and over again.

"Haaah...haaaahh...haaaahh...haaaahhh..." Yukari panted heavily. "Damn...I can't...stay...on my feet anymore." She fell face first into the sand.

Saji staggered up to her. "Sorry, but in a flat out fight, I'm certain you would obliterate me, I have to have my ace in the hole."

"Hahahahahaha, don't sweat it. This was fun actually." Yukari said. "However..." She rose up one last time and laid her fist into Saji's chest, driving the wind out of him with a burst of Sylph's power. Saji fell back onto his back.

"Aaaahhh dammit..." Saji said. "That's totally a move I'd expect outta Kenshin..."

"Haha, well we are twins." Yukari snickered. "Well...I better get out of here and take some of those special pills Kenshin and I have on hand just in case we're low on blood."

"Huh?" Saji said.

"Yeah. It's basically just a faux signal to the bone marrow toproduce stem cells and to have them become red blood cells." Yukari said. "I'd rather not be holed up in the hospital for awhile like Issei was." With that said, she disappeared.

"_**Kenshin Kuroshi's Knight Yukari Tsuki has been retired." **_

"Heh...well I guess we neutralized each other." Saji said as he made a circle appear next to his head. "Kaichou I'm sorry, but Yukari-San really did a number on me before she retired, I think Yukari cracked a few ribs with her last attack and I don't have our Phoenix Tear."

"OK Saji, thank you for your work tonight." Sona said.

"You're welcome." Saji said as he disappeared.

"_**Sona Sitiri's Pawn Saji Genshirou has been retired." **_

(break)

_With Issei and Kenshin. _

"Gahh!" Issei grunted as he was knocked back, perilously close to the wall of wind.

"You'll never beat me like that." Tsubaki said, retracting the pole of her naginata.

"Gh..." Issei said. _"Shit, Kenshin she's right, I'll never beat her like this." _

"_Hmm...open up communications with Mom." Kenshin instructed. _

Hikari and Yura backed off, after a furious exchange of fists, staff and shield. A magic circle appeared next to Hikari's head. "Hikari-San!"

"What is it Issei? I'm a little busy." Hikari said.

"Is Kaichou still shooting magic at you?" Issei whispered so only Hikari could hear.

"Yes?" Hikari answered curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"When you absorb the next spell, throw it at the wall of wind, then make a break for the flag." Issei said. "This is from Kenshin."

"_Hm...sounds like Kenshin's planning on the fly...well, if he thinks it will work." Hikari thought. _

"Over here!" Yura said punching at her face from the side. Hikari leaned back, dodging the punch, then went into a backflip, kicking Yura in the chin.

"Pay attention." Sona said launching an eastern style water dragon at Hikari.

Hikari held her shield in front of her for a good ten seconds, absorbing it all. Sona narrowed her eyes. _"Alright, she'll try to hit me with my own spell now, I'm ready for it." Sona said as she prepared for the same thing Hikari had been doing, tossing her shield skyward, pointing toward her. When the moment came, she would launch another dragon at Hikari and take her out. _

So then, imagine Sona's surprise when Hikari took her shield and threw it behind her in a spin toward the wall of wind created by Issei. _"Incoming!" Kenshin said. _

"Hm?" Tsubaki said as Issei turned and caught Hikari's shield, that came through when Issei managed to create a large hole in the wall. She took that opportunity to loft the flag through as Issei closed up the hole and pointed the shield at Tsubaki. "Hikari-San's shield, did she load magic into it herself?"

"Sure did!" Issei said with a grin. "Now prepare yourself!"

"Haah." Tsubaki put her Mirror Alice in front of her. "You'll only hurt Kenshin-San's bishop."

"Heh heh, I lied." Issei said as the shield glew brightly it's timer at two. "It's not Hikari-San's spell. It's Kaichou's!" He declared as the spell released.

"? !" Tsubaki's eyes widened as Sona's water dragon clashed against her Mirror Alice. "No no no! Don't break!" She shouts.

(crack!)

"Give up!" Issei said.

"Ghhh! Fine! I surrender!" Tsubaki said as she and her Sacred Gear disappeared.

"_**Sona Sitiri's Queen Tsubaki Shinra has been retired." **_

"What? !" Sona shouts. "He actually beat my Queen? !"

Hikari rushed by Sona and snatched the flag and uncased her wings, taking off toward the volcano. "See you!"

"_**Hikari Tsuki, Bishop of the Kuroshi Peerage has taken the Sitiri Flag." **_

"Oh no you don't!" Sona said launching another water dragon at Hikari's back.

"Hah!" Kenshin appeared in front of it and sliced it in half, roaring toward Sona. He landed in front of her as Yura tried rushing in with his flag.

"Let her go!" Yura shouts. "I've got your flag!"

"Go right ahead and cap it." Kenshin said.

"...What?" Sona and Yura both said.

A magic circle appeared next to Sona's head. "K-Kaichou, you're not gonna believe this, but Kenshin-San's flag is still here!"

"What? !" Yura shouts. "Then what is this I'm holding? !"

Kenshin snapped his fingers and the flag turned into a rock pole with the sleeve of Kenshin's jacket tied to it. "Aaah False Image Illusion, the only illusion I know, but depending on the situation it can be so damn useful."

"Tch!" Sona moved to blast Kenshin in the face with a water spell when Kenshin laid his hand over her, neutralizing the water in the air being affected by her magic. She lost her balance and nearly fell when Kenshin wrapped his other arm around her waist holding her up.

"You know, despite the fact that you've lost twice now. Never give up on your dream." Kenshin whispered to her. " It's a splendid dream that deserves it's due recognition."

"..." Sona felt her face heating up, not at what he said, but rather at the smile he was giving her as he said it.

Kenshin set her on her feet. "Today's generation needs battle experience if they're ever gonna flourish in these things. Your school would help give that to them, Oh and I'm personally gonna recommend that you get the medal for this match." He said as he turned and walked away.

"M-Me? Why?" Sona asked.

"I know Tsubaki's little mirror idea was really yours." Kenshin said turning to him with a grin. "You've done something no one else can say they've done. You neutralized me."

"Well when you start chatting about yourself during our chess matches, did you expect me not to commit some of it to memory?" Sona asked with a small smile.

"Gee, you make it sound like I'm a blabber mouth." Kenshin chuckled.

"Well anyway." Sona said walking up to him. She extended her hand. "It was a good match Kenshin Kuroshi. I hope to meet you again...hopefully in a less gimmicked up match."

Kenshin took her hand and shook it. "I agree." He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. "Until next time Sona Sitiri." He turned and walked away. "By the way, tell Tsubaki the bet's off and I was just pressing her buttons. She'll know what you mean."

At that moment. Hikari brought the flag back to Kenshin's territory and placed it next to Kenshin's. "We lost again...aw man..." Momo moaned in disappointment.

"_**Sona Sitiri's Flag as been captured. The winner is Kenshin Kuroshi." **_

Miyuki relaxed her stance and put away her staff. "That was fun Ruruko-San. We should try sparring together some time."

"Of course." Ruruko said with a smile. "You're pretty fun when you're not angry."

"Hahahahaha." Miyuki laughed. "Well, until next time."

Kenshin and his peerage appeared in the Occult Research Club after the match. "And that is 'W' number one." Kenshin said with a grin.

"I'm just sad it had to come at Sona-Chan's expense." Hikari said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure she'll do fine in her next couple of matches, besides I believe they're given everyone wins by forfeit against Astaroth and Glasya Labolas." Rias said. "All she needs to do is win one out of her next two and she'll have an even record."

"Congratulations Kenshin-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah. I just wish the match wasn't so gimmicky." Kenshin said. "I mean don't get me wrong, Tsubaki's a great fighter, but when the objective isn't to knock someone out of the game you're not really focusing on the fight."

"Yes. I guess they just wanted to try something different." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"Issei actually did well in substitute for you." Xenovia commented.

"_I don't know whether to feel pride or disappointment that I'm figuring she thought I would fail." Issei said. _

"_Oh just take it." Kenshin thought. _

"How was Issei-San able to use Onii-Sama's power though?" Asia asked.

"I'll explain it some other time. It was basically me coaching him up though." Kenshin answered.

"Well, maybe we should celebrate." Gasper suggested.

"Good idea Gasper. I'll go start getting things ready." Rias said. "We'll celebrate at home."

Everyone left except Kenshin and Koneko. "How are you feeling?" Koneko asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said as he sat down. "I'm gonna relax here for a bit before warping to my room.

"OK." Koneko said glancing away for a moment. "Um Kenshin-Senpai."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What's up?"

Koneko approached Kenshin and took a seat on his lap facing him. "Congratulations on your win." Koneko said with a faint blush as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Kenshin's. Her ears and tail coming out.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened.

The door opened back up and Rias walked in. "Kenshin are you com...ing?" She stopped short as she saw her first Rook kissing her fiancee.

Koneko pulled away and they both looked at Rias who stared at the two of them, mouth slightly agape. "R-Rias?" Kenshin said.

Rias' shoulders slumped. "I...I have to worry about advances from my Rook now?"

Koneko stared curiously for a moment before tilting her head with a smile. "Nyan!"

"_Bastard!" Issei snapped at Kenshin. _

(break)

_A couple of days later. _

Kenshin and Ragnarok were sparing in the dojo. Ragnarok held his hand up, calling a halt to the duel. "You're getting better." Ragnarok said.

Kenshin canceled his Balance Breaker. "You're still better." He said.

"Hahahaha, I will be for quite some time." Ragnarok replied with a small smirk.

"Right right." Kenshin said.

"So what is it you're planning on doing with Ddraig's Boosted Gear?" Ragnarok asked. "I remember you telling me before that you had something special planned for it."

"Well...seeing as you're the Father of the Elements...I guess I could stand to get your input for it." Kenshin said. "You know that one of the Boosted Gear's abilities is to Transfer power, right?"

"Yes." Ragnarok nodded. "Part of what made Ddraig so annoying is that he could increase his strength without a limit. If he and Albion only teamed up on me, they might have stood a chance."

"_**Heh!" Ddraig said. **_

"Cork it Oppai Dragon." Ragnarok said with a comical snort.

"_**Uuuuonnnnn! !" Ddraig wailed. **_

"...Could you stop that? It was funny at first, but now it's giving me a headache." Kenshin said. "Think about your daughters too..."

"You started it." Ragnarok pointed out.

"Yeah, and now I'm sick of it." Kenshin said. The spirit's cards came out of Kenshin's jacket pocket.

"Yeah Dad...it's getting kind of annoying." Salamander said as her image closed her eyes with an exasperated expression.

"It's even annoying Sylph and that's saying something." Undine said with a sigh.

"Yeah it's even anno- Hey!" Sylph huffed.

Gnome's image closed her eyes and her mouth opened as if to let out a sigh.

Ragnarok shrugged. "Alright, I'll dial it back. Now, go on."

"Well, using the Transfer ability, would it be possible to transfer the spirit's powers to other people, namely those who don't really have them?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm..." Ragnarok stroked his chin in thought. "Well, that is basically what I did with the excess of my powers that was used to help bring my daughters to life, but such a thing would take a certain level of mastery that I'm afraid you don't yet possess."

"But it would be possible for me to do?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but you noticed how there was two jewels for each element in your armor right?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Well, I would imagine that if you transferred say...Salamander's power to someone, one jewel would go dull and if you transferred her power to someone else at the same time. Both jewels would go dull and you would lose the power of Flame Overdrive." Ragnarok said.

"Hm...I see. Two transfers per element." Kenshin said. "What if I transferred both jewels to someone? Would they gain that Overdrive?"

"Their bodies would not be able to handle that much power." Ragnarok said. "They would be consumed by the element and destroyed. The only ones that could hope to control it would be those with previous experience with the element in question, or a fellow elementalist like your sisters."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Also, when I said only you could use the Balance Breaker of those cards, I wasn't exactly telling the entire truth." Ragnarok said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"You can use it because you hold my daughters inside you, now, if you were to say...transfer them over to Yukari or Miyuki. They would have the potential to use it, but you would not be able to invoke it for that time."

"...Huh." Kenshin said. "Neat."

"He's telling the truth. We can be inserted into the body and soul of your sisters." Undine said. "Remember when we said that if you fell to the Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive we would go to Yukari? You would not exactly have to be dead for that."

"Speaking of...would they have the ability to invoke the Juggernaut Drive?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Ragnarok shook his head. "That is something that is tied to you and you alone. I asked my daughters to make damn certain of that."

"I see...good." Kenshin said. "That's just the way I want it."

Ragnarok nodded. "Good. You're the one with the best odds of pull out of that...at all."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, let's contin-" Kenshin was cut off by the doorbell. "Hm. I better go see who that is, regardless of who answers the door."

Ragnarok nodded. "I'm gonna go try some of this new age alcohol you like so much."

"Yo." Kenshin tossed him a bottle of vodka and walked upstairs ignoring the protests of the Yonseirei.

When he got upstairs he noticed Rias staring in surprise at a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing the clothes of a devil noble. She gazed at him with her ruby red eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to show Prince Kuroshi. I finally had some time to respond to your letter, so what did you want?"

"_Oh are you kidding me? !" Rias thought with an exasperated glare. "I'm going to have to deter the advances of another noble devil? !"_

"Well Princess Seekvaira. I thought you could use a break from work so I called you here at the request of the Sekiryuutei, who wants to court you." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a small grin.

"E-Eeeh? !" Rias and several other voices exclaim, none of them belonging to Seekvaira.

"Hmmm...you waste my time." Seekvaira said. "I'm not taking courtings at this moment."

"Well you're already here, why not have him show you around town?" Kenshin suggested.

"..." Seekvaira sighed. "You're not going to let this go until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope!" Kenshin said with a wide grin.

"Hummm." Seekvaira rubbed her cheek in thought. "Oh very well. I've been meaning to visit the territory that the three factions signed their armistice anyway."

"Cool." Kenshin said. He looked up. "Issei! Could you come down here? !"

"..." Nothing.

"He's not your Pawn. He technically does not have to take orders from you." Seekvaira said with a humored smile.

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Rias, do you mind?"

"Aah! Y-Yes, um Issei! Could you please come down here?" Rias called out.

Issei leaped down from the third story, using his wings to glide down. "What's up Chi- eeeeh? ! Th-The Agares Princess? !"

"Hello Sekiryuutei." Seekvaira greeted. "Prince Kuroshi tells me you wish to court me, well I am not taking courtings right now, but I would appreciate being shown around the city the three factions signed their armistice at."

"E-Eh? B-But I did-" Issei was cut off.

"What are you talkin' about Issei? You were telling me about how you admired her beauty and strength before." Kenshin said slapping Issei on the back, sending him face forward...right into Seekvaira's chest.

"Mmphhh? !" Issei said placing his hands on her chest to push himself up.

Seekvaira closed her eyes with a greatly irritated expression on her face. "Where do you get off...touching my breasts like that? !" She shouts slapping him.

"..." Rias sighed and walked over, smacking Kenshin over the head.

"Wh-What?" Kenshin said with a wincing smile.

"The slap to the back could have been done without." Rias said with another sigh.

Issei bowed toward her. "I-I apologize. I-I lost my balance, please forgive me!" He said.

"..." Seekvaira glanced away, glaring with the slightest of blushes. "Very well...now, are we going?" She asked.

"Sh-Shouldn't I get dressed?" Issei asked.

"What you're wearing is sufficient." Seekvaira said seeing Issei wearing his Kuoh uniform.

"Well, alright...if you say so." Issei said. "I'll be back."

"Oh wait." Kenshin said running up to him.

"What is it?" Issei said.

"You know what to do if something happens right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Issei said. "If something goes amiss, I'll call."

"OK. Good." Kenshin said. "Alright you two get on outta here."

"?" Seekvaira glanced at him curiously as the two left.

"Kenshin, did you plan this?" Rias asked.

"Sure did!" Kenshin said crossing his arms behind his head with a grin. "You were looking for someone that could take care of Issei in the future right? Well why not see how Issei and Seekvaira get along. I even floated Issei some cash when I knocked him into Seekvaira's chest. Just slipped it into his pocket.

Rias sighed softly. "...I just hope Issei's on his best behavior...we can't afford to have bad relations with an Archduke Clan."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kenshin said. "Just because he's perverted doesn't mean he doesn't know how to act."

"Uh Kenshin, we got a problem here." Hikari said walking up to him.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Heeeeeyyyy, there you are Kenshin!" The three saw Ragnarok stumbling toward them. "Hey, let's go see if Azazel will take us out to one of those ero bars." He suggested.

"..." Kenshin looked at the red tint on his face. _"Oh lord...he's piss drunk!" _

"_That's what we were trying to tell you!" Salamander snapped. "Dad hasn't drank in years, even if he doesn't remember it, he's a lightweight right now!" _

Kenshin took the bottle of vodka away from Ragnarok. "Old man, how much did you have to drink?"

"...couple of shots." Ragnarok murmured. He glanced at Rias or her chest rather. "Whoahohoho! Damn! You remind me of Zekram Bael's wife, her chest was huge!"

Kenshin invokes his Balance Breaker and decks Ragnarok in the face. The founder of the Kuroshi laid on the floor out cold. _"Congratulations! You defeated Ragnarok Kuroshi!" Ophis quipped. _

Kenshin's shoulders slumped as he canceled the Balance Breaker. _"This doesn't count..." He thought. _

"W-Was I just getting ogled by your ancestor?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Kenshin and Hikari sighed.

Rias grabbed Kenshin's arm. "Come with me, bring that alcohol with you." She said pulling him away.

"A-Aaaah! ! R-Rias w-wait, if you're going to drink with me you need to ease into it!" Kenshin said. "Besides Ragnarok killed what was left inside this bottle, which really was a couple of shots!"

"Then have something else ready." Rias said.

Hikari watched this happen with a sweatdrop. She looked at the downed Ragnarok and walked toward Kenshin's room, grabbed the scroll and put him back into it.

(break)

_With Issei and Seekvaira._

"I...don't mean to offend you, but all you've shown me is places you've frequented." Seekvaira said.

The places they had been too so far were a sweets shop and the park."W-Well sorry, but I'm not exactly supposed to be going to the place the treaty was signed." Issei said.

"Why is that?" Seekvaira said with an arched brow.

"Well, even with Yukari-San's illusion layered on me, I'm somewhat nervous that she might have missed someone and they'll recognize me."

Back at the house, in her room Yukari happened to look up. "What is it?" She glanced over at Xenovia who was practicing sword swings.

"When Issei gets back, I'm gonna plant my foot in his ass." Yukari said.

"Why?" Xenovia asked.

"I don't know, and could you do that in the dojo?" Yukari asked. "You might break something."

Back with Seekvaira and Issei they continued their walk around town. "Why is it you have an illusion spell cast on you?"

"Because...well before we figured out how to separate. I was supposed to be dead." Issei said. "I was killed by a fallen angel, had my soul extracted by Kenshin, who was still a demon at the time and was reincarnated by Chi-...er Rias-Sama."

"Don't force yourself to address people with titles that you wouldn't normally address with. I know who you'd be referring to." Seekvaira said.

"Alright." Issei said. "Well, anyway. Kenshin started going to Kuoh Academy and I was just paying attention inside his head."

"Hmm, that is unfortunate." Seekvaira said with a nod. . "Do you think he feels guilt over this? Prince Kenshin I mean?"

"I know he does." Issei said. "He's said that if he were at full strength upon arriving in this world, he could have possibly saved me, probably would have left before Chief arrived he told me."

"Why is that?" Seekvaira asked.

"Because this world was new to him, still is. He wouldn't have wanted to get off on the wrong foot with one of it's more important figures, and he probably would have done that if he stuck around in that situation. Sirzechs-Sama didn't tell him anything about how he'd been brought here until after he was reborn as a devil." Issei said.

"Hmm, I see. He wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot, but that didn't stop him from getting on the council's nerves." Seekvaira noted.

"Well, according to him, they got on his nerves first. If you remember, he didn't exactly like them just laughing at Sona Sitiri's ambition." Issei said.

"Ah, of course. So don't step on his friends toes, unless you wish yours to be stepped on." Seekvaira said.

"Yeah." Issei said with a laugh. "By the way, you don't have to leave without seeing the academy, I'm sure if you asked Chief, she'd be able to show you around, or even Sona-kaichou."

"I'll keep that in mind." Seekvaira said. "But where are my manners? I've been asking you about other things, you must find it somewhat rude of me to disregard you like that."

"Hahaha, don't worry about that. I'm pretty uninteresting." Issei said. "The only real notable things about me is the Boosted Gear and my...eeerr.." Issei trailed off.

"Yes yes, I know about your obsession with breasts." Seekvaira sighed. "I must commend you for keeping yourself as controlled as you have."

"Well, I wouldn't want to put Chief on your bad side, being from an Archduke clan after all." Issei said.

Seekvaira let out a sigh. "Of course."

"Uhm...is something wrong?" Issei asked.

"No, it's nothing." Seekvaira said.

"...It gets tiring, people seeing your clan, but not you, doesn't it?" Issei asked.

"Hm?" Seekvaira said. "How would you know that?"

"Chief has the same problem, or she did until she met Kenshin." Issei grumbled.

"Are you...jealous of her?" Seekvaira asked.

"Her? !" Issei blanched. "Nonononononnonono! I'm jealous of him! Of Kenshin!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Seekvaira covered her mouth, laughing to herself. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, the opportunity was too good to pass up."

Issei started grumbling again as they passed the game corner. "Hm?" Seekvaira stopped. "What is this place?"

"Huh?" Issei said. "Oh it's a game corner. Huh looks like they're running a special."

"Special?" Seekvaira asked.

"Let's see." Issei said as they walked inside. He looked over at the prize grabber machine. "Huh, looks like it's a special on mechs."

"Hm? !" Seekvaira looks inside the prize grabber. "Bah, I have all of these." She muttered until her eyes landed one at the near top of the pile. "Oooh!" She said. "That's the Deathscythe Hell model, I keep missing out on this one! I have to have it!"

"You mean the Deathscythe from the Gundam series?" Issei said. (A/N: I do not own the Gundam series)

As he asked, Seekvaira was digging around in her pockets for money. "Aaah...this isn't the Japanese currency." She said. "No..." She hung her head with a gloomy expression, her lips forming a pout. "I guess I'll just wait until next time."

"_Is she a mecha otaku?" Issei thought as he walked up to the prize grabber as Seekvaira walked away from it. _

"Hm?" Seekvaira looked over as Issei put some coins into the machine and began to use it. She heard a clunk and Issei walked back to her. "Here." He said with a grin.

"Aaaah?" Seekvaira's expression became one of joy as she took the box from Issei. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for this one, thank you!" She said embracing him out of an impulse.

"Aaaahhh?" Issei said, freezing for a moment before gingerly returning the embrace.

"? !" Seekvaira realized what she was doing and shot off of him, an embarrassed and vexed look on her face. "Yes...well...uhm, thank you again..." She said.

"Well, uhm...while we're here, want to play some games. Seeing as the theme seems to be mechs, I'm sure they have some fighting games geared toward it."

A glint appeared in the Agares heiress' eyes. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Uhm...just trying to think of something fun to do." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

"Well then, let's do it then." Seekvaira said with a smirk.

(break)

_Later. _

Seekvaira had won most of the matches they had played. She had her figurine bagged and they left soon after. They were now sitting at an outdoor diner. "Soooo you're a mecha otaku huh?" Issei said with a wincing grin.

"Yes...and if you tell anyone...I'll make sure you regret it." Seekvaira said leaning forward with a look that promised pain.

Issei shivered. "Your secret's safe with me Seekvaira-San."

"Good." She sat back with a smile, taking a drink from her tea. They had already ate and were just having small talk at this point.

"Soo...uhh...if you don't mind me asking, what's your beef with that Yankee devil?" Issei asked.

"Yankee?" Seekvaira said with a confused expression before it hit her. "Oh! You mean Zephyrdol, right...well, our clans have been feuding for awhile. I've had no real interest in. I don't feel like boring you with the details of it."

"Ah, well if you don't wanna talk about it, I won't make you." Issei shrugged. "So...uhm what's it like being in a clan as highly ranked as yours?"

Seekvaira sighed. "It's a lot of busy work."

"OK, I won't ask about it anymore, I feel like you're kind of getting frustrated." Issei said.

"Thank you." Seekvaira said taking a drink of her tea again.

"...Oh! I just remembered something." Issei said. "Awhile ago Chief, the rest of her peerage and Kenshin investigated a ruin from ancient Egypt. Kenshin and I got possessed by a mummy's spirit and he said something about trying to summon and enslave a woman from your clan."

"From my clan?" Seekvaira asked with a curious look.

"Well he said enslave, but Kenshin swears he heard the guy about to say marriage proposal." Issei said.

"Hummm..." Seekvaira thought about it. "I don't recall it. I'll have to ask my relatives about it when I go home."

"He also said he tried to curse and banish her when she refused, but it backfired." Issei said.

"Obviously. It wasn't some rank and file devil he summoned." Seekvaira said. "He must not have had anything of equal value to what he was asking for."

"I see." Issei said. "Well, let's get going, you probably want to head home after this."

"No, I believe I'll take you up on the offer to ask Rias Gremory to show me around the academy tomorrow." Seekvaira said. "Do you know any good hotels?"

"Hotels? Hell you can shack in with us tonight." Issei said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble?" Seekvaira asked.

"Well I'd have to ask Kenshin and Chief, but I don't think they'll care." Issei said.

"Alright." Seekvaira said. "Thank you for your offer, I'll accept."

The two started walking again, this time to head back home. "By the way, you know Kenshin made that stuff up about my wanting to court you right? The most I said to him was that I thought you were attractive."

"Were?" Seekvaira said with a twitching brow.

"Are! Are attractive." Issei said a panicked expression.

"Hmhmhm." Seekvaira laughed with her hand over her mouth. "Anyway. I wasn't aware at first, but from how you acted, I pretty much assumed that. I wasn't aware that Prince Kenshin worked part time as a matchmaker."

"I wasn't aware of that either." Issei said with a laugh.

As the two walked, they ran into Matsuda and Motohama. Issei sighed to himself. _"Oh god..ow...I don't need this!" He thought._

"Whoa! Issei man, you work quick, don't you!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah, just a few days ago you were together with Kenshin's mother and with three kids." Motohama said with a grin.

"Now you're hangin' out with this high class beauty! You bastard!" Matsuda cursed.

"Excuse me?" Seekvaira said with narrowed eyes.

"Why is it you that gets to hang out with all these fine looking women? !" Motohama shouts.

"Guys..." Issei said as he noticed a dark aura surrounding Seekvaira.

"Shut up!" Motohama and Matsuda shout punching Issei in the face.

"Excuse me." Seekvaira called out.

"Yes?" Matsuda and Motohama said with matching grins.

"Why did you just strike my escort?" Seekvaira asked.

"H-Hiii!" Matsuda and Motohama said waving their hands in defense. One of those hands batted the bag Seekvaira hand in her hand out and it hit the ground.

"! !" Seekvaira scowled. "Oh that is it! If that figurine is damaged in any way you two are dead! You hear me? ! DEAD! !" She shouts

Matsuda and Motohama took off fearing for their lives. Issei checked the figurine. "It looks fine to me." Issei said.

"Let me see." Seekvaira said taking the bag. She took out the bag and looked it over. "Haaaahhh..." She sighed in relief. "Good. It's alright. Who in the world were those two?"

"Just some friends of mine." Issei said. "They and I are perverts, but due to Kenshin and Yukari-San mostly, I've learned to tone it down...for fear of my health."

"I see." Seekvaira said.

The two made it back home and Kenshin walked out of the second story bedroom sighing as he did. "Kenshin?" Issei said.

"Yo." Kenshin said. "Seekvaira." He nodded toward her.

"Mind if we talk to Chief? Seekvaira-San wants to ask her something." Issei said.

"...I wouldn't." Kenshin said with a wince.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kenshin said.

"Well, would you answer for her, being her fiancee then?" Seekvaira asked.

"Depends on the question." Kenshin said.

"Would Rias Gremory mind showing me around Kuoh Academy?" Seekvaira asked.

"I don't see why she would, but why didn't Issei do it?" Kenshin asked. After Seekvaira told him Issei's reasoning, he was about to say something when he dodged as Issei went flying by him. Seekvaira turned and Kenshin looked over to see Yukari with her left leg extended.

"Don't doubt my illusion skills Issei." Yukari said with an annoyed look.

"Haaaaaiiii..." Issei whined.

"So I take it you're staying here for the night." Kenshin said rubbing his nose. "Aaah..."

"Well, I'm busy for the latter half of tomorrow." Seekvaira said.

"Aaah, I see." Kenshin said rubbing his nose again.

"?" Yukari arched her brow. "Are you OK Kenshin?"

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin said. "I just gotta...aaah...aaaah...AAAACHHOO!" Kenshin sneezed.

Which in turn created a wind burst strong enough to shred Seekvaira's and Yukari's clothes off. "Uuuuooooohhh! !" Issei gushed.

"Issei, stop gushing, or you're going to catch the same hell as me." Kenshin said seeing the death promising look in Seekvaira's eyes. "I'm gone!" He shouts taking off. _"Gaaah! Now I know how Negi used to feel!" _

"GET BACK HERE! !" Seekvaira screeched chasing after him.

"Damn, that was nice...she's really got a nice body." Issei said with a grin. He turned to find Yukari clothing herself with her magic, a marginally disappointed look on her face.

"Damn, had Issei and that Agares woman not been here I could have dragged Kenshin up to my room." Yukari muttered. "Haah." She pulled a set of clothes out of a seal and handed them to Issei. "Here, give these to her before she does something stupid and take her bag to her too."

"Right." Issei said taking the clothes and Seekvaira's figurine and moving to track her and Kenshin down.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: I know the Rating Game was kind of all over the place, but outside of Saji, Tsubaki and Sona. I really couldn't think of anything for how the rest of Sona's peerage fought.

Issei: Which is why you went objective based for the Rating Game.

Draconis: Yup.

Kenshin: Gangway!

Seekvaira: Hold still!

Issei: Huh, this is actually kind of funny when it's not my ass on the line.

Draconis: Kind of light in terms of building a relationship, but Issei and Seekvaira have spent time together now.

Anyway, It's been fun, See you all later.

Draconis678 out


	27. The Past Always Remains

Draconis: Alright then, time to start the next arc.

Kenshin: Right, on to volume nine then.

Draconis: Ah, No.

Issei: (blinks) Then...?

Draconis: You'll see. Anyway.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 27

The Past Always Remains.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin was walking alone down the street leading to Kuoh Academy, It was a usual bland day. Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Kazumi, Gasper and Kiba had already left for school while he was taking a shower after his morning workout with Ragnarok.

"_I don't see why you can't just wait until after school for those workouts." Issei said. _

"_You notice I only do morning workouts on certain days right?" Kenshin thought. "I'm expecting summons tonight." _

"_Aaaaahh..." Issei nodded. _

The two heard a quiet sobbing. _"Ddraig, I know it's embarrassing, but suck it up man." Kenshin thought. "At least you can take solace in knowing Albion feels just as miserable as you do." _

_**(Sniff) "M-Maybe...uuuooonn..." Ddraig said. **_

Kenshin refocused on his walk while Issei shot the breeze with Sylph. _"So what's your home like Sylph-Chan?" _

"_It's a great wide forest!" Sylph answered with her usual cheerfullness. _

"_Oh no, please don't get her started..." Undine grimaced. _

"_What's it like?" Issei asked. _

"_Just like any other, except with alarunes, fairies and the occasional elf." Sylph said ._

"_Has Kenshin ever been?" Issei asked. _

"_Sadly no..." Sylph said with a downcast look. "He was gonna come visit before that Crimson Satan dude snatched him up." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Issei said. He turned to Salamander, Gnome and Undine. "What are the rest of your homes like?" _

"_A volcano." Salamander answered. _

"_R-Really?" Issei said. _

"_Yup! Come on can you think of any better representation of the element of fire?" Salamander asked. _

"_R-Right." Issei said. "What about you?" He asked Undine_

"_A sparkling spring of pure water, where my people and I carve out a living." Undine said. "...Oh I hope they are alright." _

"_Your...people?" Issei asked. _

_Kenshin answered for Undine. "She's a slime, Issei. There are slime demons in Makai, most can't leave their spring however. I think the only ones I've heard of as being able to leave are Undine herself, and the Slime Queen." _

"_Slime Queen?" Issei asked. _

"_Yes, she's a friend of mine, but...she's a recluse, only answering to the order of the Queen of Demons." Undine said. _

"_Why?" Issei asked. _

"_She likely hates people for polluting water sources. Most slimes cannot live without a source of clean water." Kenshin thought. _

"_That is exactly right." Undine said. "That said, I'm not very fond of this world either. To ward off the plight of this world from affecting me, I've clung very closely to Kenshin's soul. We all have." _

"_I-I see. Sorry..." Issei said. "What about Gnome?" _

"_She lives in the desert." Salamander answered. _

"_Huh, and here I thought she would have lived in a mountainous area." Issei said. _

Kenshin had refocused on his walk when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry. I was absorbed in my own thoughts, are you...all...right?" Kenshin trailed off as he got a good look at the person he had bumped into. "!"

The person was a female with short maroon hair, tied into a spiky pineapple styling, facing down. She wore a tattered beige mage's cloak and a black china shirt and matching martial artist's pants and black slip on shoes on her feet. On her face was a pair of small unrimmed glasses over her chestnut brown eyes.

Kenshin tried to speak, but everything was crammed in his throat. The woman smiled at him. "...It's good to see you again, Kenshin."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened at her voice and the scent filling his nose.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She joked.

"_Kenshin, who is this?" Issei asked. "Someone you know?" _

"H...How...a-are you...?" Kenshin finally said.

The woman's smile widened marginally. "I'm not really here, but...I have the strength enough to do this." She walked toward him and set her hands on his shoulders and tugged him downward to press their lips together softly.

"..." Kenshin's eyes narrowed shut as he responded to her kiss in kind, with the same softness as he wrapped his arms around her.

"_Kenshin...is this...?" Issei asked. _

The two separated and she smiled again. "I'm so glad to see you're alright Kenshin."

"How are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"What you see is just an image. My image." She said. "You do remember who I am, don't you Kenshin?"

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I've been so worried, ever since Yukari came here, she said that..."

"Yes. She's telling the truth. Almost everyone is gone...and I am in hiding." She said before glancing behind her. "I have to go."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as the woman before him started to vanish. "Wait!"

However, before he even got half the world out of his mouth, she was already gone. Kenshin's arm went slack. "..."

"_Kenshin, are you...alright?" Undine asked. _

"_...I don't know..." Kenshin thought. _

He proceeded to Kuoh, his mind swirling. As his bad luck would have it though. He would run into Matsuda and Motohama. "Hey! Why were Rias-Senpai, Asia-Chan and the others arriving to school without you today?" Matsuda berated getting in Kenshin's face.

"Yeah come on man, if you're going to be in their company, you have to escort them everywhere they...go? !" Motohama said as Kenshin punched Matsuda as hard as he could in the face without augmentation of any kind. "What the hell man? ! We were only-!

"Shut the fuck up!" Kenshin snapped, glaring hotly at the bespectacled pervert having enough of their hassle. "Who the hell do you think you're speaking to? !" "I just saw a ghost on my way into this joint and I immediately have to deal with your bullshit the second I walk in? !" "You two are really lucky I'm not gonna smear your guts all over the floor, because I don't need the damned hassle! Next time do not get in my fuckin' face!" He storms off only to stop. "For the next week, I better not hear a damned peep out of either one of you! Am I clear? !"

"Hai!" Matsuda and Motohama cry out as they retreat.

"Kenshin Kuroshi." He looked over and saw Sona and Tsubaki walking toward him. "Come with us."

"Fuck." Kenshin seethed. "Fine." He said.

He followed Sona and Tsubaki to the student council room. Sona and Tsubaki sat down as Kenshin remained standing. Kenshin glanced over and saw Saji with his Absorption Line on his arm. "I thought you just wanted me to come in here to cool off."

"I want to ask what that was all about." Sona said.

"The perverts got on my nerves and I snapped, am I not allowed to get angry anymore?" Kenshin asked, crossing his arms.

"I did not say that." Sona said. "It's just, for someone so controlled..it's unnerving for you to lose your cool like that."

"..." Kenshin said nothing in response.

"Did something happen that caused you to be late?" Sona asked.

"..." Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "With all due respect Sona it's really outside of your concern, as for my actions just now I'll see to it that it never happens again."

Sona got to her feet. "It is my concern, you may have carved out a small section here, but this is still mine and Rias' territory. Now if you don't wish to talk about it, that's fine but do not tell me it's not my concern."

"..." Kenshin turned. "Fine. I apologize. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm not up to attending class today so I'll be leaving."

"Alright." Sona said. Kenshin nodded and left the room, but Sona followed him out. "Kenshin, a moment."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked as he turned back to her.

"I understand if you don't wish to talk about things, but if it was anything the man that's after you, you needn't keep it inside." Sona said.

"It's nothing bad I assure you." Kenshin said. "I'm just...still in a state of shock is all."

"If you don't mind me asking, about what?" Sona said.

"I...found someone I thought for sure was lost to me forever." Kenshin said with a distant smile.

"Then why the reaction to the Perverted Duo's annoyances." Sona asked. "If you saw such a person, surely it must be a relief to you."

"Not as much as you would think. She wouldn't say how she was able to project her image here, that...worries me." Kenshin said.

Sona nodded and walked up to him. "If you need help, all you need to do is ask." She whispered.

"Thanks, but...I just need to clear my head about this." Kenshin said with a small smile. "I'll be going and again sorry for causing you trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Seeing those two continually annoying you. I'm surprised you didn't snap sooner." Sona said as she let Kenshin leave.

"So, who do you think it is?" A voice behind Sona called out. She turned to find Rias.

"No idea." Sona said. "If it's got Kenshin concerned, it must be something serious."

"I'll go and ask him." Rias said. "No offense Sona, but I think I've got a better chance of having him open up than you do."

"None taken." Sona said. "I'll tell your teacher that something's come up."

Rias nodded and followed Kenshin's presence to a meadow near the Occult Research Club. She saw Kenshin going through sword katas with Issei watching a short distance away. She noticed Kenshin was practicing with Ascalon rather than Kuroi Jigoku.

"Got a feel for it?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. I just wish it was a kodachi or a nodachi. It's rough getting used to this european style blades." Kenshin said. "Could I borrow it for a little while."

"Sure, I guess." Issei said. "So...uh...you wanna tell me what has you in such a fuss?"

"Or better yet, could you tell us?" The two looked over, as well as Rias as Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari and Kazumi walked up to them.

"..." Kenshin glanced away.

"Ken-Chan, what's wrong?" Hikari said, concern in her voice.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "When Negi disappeared, are you all certain that you couldn't find her?"

"...Yes, it's like her mana signature dropped off the face of Mundus Magicus." Yukari said.

"We...thought she was dead." Miyuki said. "Until we received this." She held up a letter. "It's nothing noteworthy. It just says she's fine and not to look for her."

"Why are you bringing it up?" Kazumi asked. "This isn't something we'd lie about to spare your feelings Kenshin."

"...Because I saw her." Kenshin said.

"? !" Yukari's, Miyuki's, Hikari's and Kazumi's eyes all widened with shock. "Y-You saw Negi? !" Hikari asked.

"W-Where? ! If she was here we should have been able to feel her presence! At the very least Kazumi should have been able to!" Yukari said walking up to him.

"On the way here. I was talking with Issei and the spirits when I happened to bump into her. She told me it was just her image, but...it...it felt so real." Kenshin said.

"...Are you sure it wasn't an illusion?" Miyuki asked with a shaky tone.

"I may not be able to use many illusions, but I know when I'm in one most of the time." Kenshin said. "When I laid eyes on her, I nicked my thumb just to be sure, she didn't vanish." He showed them all his hand the thumb of which had dried blood on it.

"..." Kazumi took a look at it. "So, if you wound yourself, an illusion dispels?"

"Depends on the one casting, and I don't think Hottan has a capable enough illusionists in his ranks." Kenshin said. "But...I'm telling the truth. The hair, they eye, the attire...even the scent and the taste were all there."

"Taste?" Yukari asked.

"This woman, one of the things she did before she left was kiss Kenshin." Issei said.

"..." Everyone went silent before Hikari spoke up. "Are you...OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said. "Do you happen to know where Azazel is?"

"In the Clubroom, going over research documents." Yukari said.

"Alright. I'm going to go ask him something. I figure if anyone knows something about what I wish to ask, it's him." Kenshin said leaving the area.

Rias slumped against the tree. _"He...saw her. No wonder he's acting the way he is..." She thought. "...He loved her..." _

Kenshin walked into the Occult Research Club room and found Azazel. "Hm? What's up Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"If it's not too much trouble Azazel, I'd like to ask you a few things." Kenshin said.

"Sure." Azazel said. "Go ahead.

"First...would it be possible for someone to project themselves across the Dimensional Gap?" Kenshin asked.

"...Hmmm..." Azazel stroked his chin in thought. "Don't you think this question would be better suited to that loli sitting around in your soul?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Ophis, but she's not responding for whatever reason." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Azazel nodded. "Well...in my opinion, and mind you I'm no expert on the Dimensional Gap, but with enough power and a strong enough will...I think it would be possible for a short time, but there's no telling where you'd end up. Whomever tried it must either be really lucky, or they had been trying for some time."

"I see." Kenshin said. "It must have been the second one then."

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" Azazel asked.

"..." Kenshin glanced away.

"...I see, someone must have been trying to contact you, judging by your reaction, they must been close." Azazel said.

"I said a few questions, but I really only have one more." Kenshin said. "That way you gave me to extend the time Issei and I have apart, will it really work?"

"You've been loading the ring with your power over the past week right? You know, barring the Rating Game?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Azazel said. "The amount of power you put into it, your total amount of power should be enough to sustain Issei for a few months. Why?"

"...I am thinking of asking Sirzechs to send me back." Kenshin said.

"Send you...Send you back? !" Azazel said. "Why would you want to go back there? !"

"Hottan. He's been sending his men at me, it's only a matter of time before he figures out how to send more powerful foes. The last one I killed, Dynamis wasn't as strong as he should have been." Kenshin said. "And he said he would be back."

"..." Azazel sighed. "At least tell me you plan on going with back up. Your peerage at least."

"...I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Kenshin said.

Azazel nodded. "Then why not take Issei along with?"

Kenshin turned away. "It's not his place."

"..." Azazel cleared his throat. "...You and Vali are a lot alike."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You both like to fight the strong, you both work or worked for organizations pitted against the world...and if there's someone you need to kill, you would rather do it alone." Azazel said. "He has his team and you have yours, but if you feel only you can take something on, you won't accept help."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"If you decide to go it alone. I will keep it a secret, so long as they do not ask me." Azazel said.

"Thank you." Kenshin said as he left the room.

Kenshin teleported to his room and took out the recorder letter he got from Tertium and pressed the play button on it. A miniature image of Tertium appeared. Instead of saying anything Tertium's hands started moving, making signs. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and watched them.

"I managed to read Sirzechs Lucifer's mind when he came to question me." Kenshin translated. "The answer to your question is not one you'll like, but it isn't a matter of how long he was watching you."

Kenshin paused the letter. "What is that supposed to mean?" Playing the letter again he watches Teritum's hands moving. "He's seen everything, your childhood, your time in Rikudou, the time you spent at that academy, even the time you spent in the past. Don't you think it's somewhat strange that he saw all of that...and didn't help you until you were returning to the present?"

The letter cut out there and Kenshin set it down. "..." Kenshin's bangs shadowed his eyes.

"_I told you didn't I?" Ophis asked. "The Crimson Satan keeps things from you." _

"_Oh? Where were you when I was trying to get a hold of you earlier?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I was busy." Ophis said. _

"_Whatever." Kenshin thought. _

"_...Listen." Ophis said. "When I brought this up I wasn't trying to get you to go on a tear against anyone. I merely thought it was strange that you agreed to work for him without knowing everything, if there was something more to know." _

"_So you were making an assumption?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I was." Ophis said. _

"_Hm. You always seemed like such an uncaring person, just wanting to get your home back." Kenshin noted mentally. _

"_Don't get too used to it. This is coming from the part of me that spent time with you." Ophis said letting out a sigh._

"_Meh." Kenshin thought as he got up. _

(break)

_Later_

Rias returned home with a downcast gaze. She looked up to find some of her pieces in a panic, namely Akeno and Xenovia. She stopped Akeno as she walked by. "What's going on?"

"It's Kenshin-kun." Akeno answered.

"!" Rias placed both hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Nonono, he's OK...it's just...he's packing." Akeno said.

"Packing?" Rias asked.

"As if he were getting ready to leave." Akeno said.

"He hasn't said anything?" Rias asked.

"No, just that he was leaving for a little while." Akeno said.

Rias walked up the stairs and heard voices. "Let me come with you at least." She heard Xenovia say.

"And if Rias needs you here?" Kenshin replied. "I'll be fine."

"Then I'll go." Yukari said.

"I don't need you with me everywhere I go Yukari. I'll be fine by myself. I'm just going to the Underworld. I might stay a few days is all." Kenshin said.

"...Alright." Yukari said with a short sigh.

"Hey, what about me?" Rias heard Issei asked. "We're pretty much stuck together aren't we?"

"Azazel and I found a way to give you more time for us to be separate by loading my youki into the rings. There's enough to last you a few months. I'll just be gone for a few days." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Issei said. "Awesome."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. Everyone leaves the room as Kenshin finishes packing his bag and stores it away in a seal. He turned to the door to find Rias. "...Hey." He greeted.

"Is...everything alright?" Rias asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kenshin asked with an arched brow.

Rias closed the door. "...Kenshin, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking to your peerage earlier."

"..." Kenshin went silent for a moment. "I see..."

"You really saw her?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Well, at least you know she's alive right?" Rias asked with a smile, noticeably strained.

"..." Kenshin walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"!" Rias let out a soft gasp before sinking into his embrace.

"Rias, I know how you must be feeling right now." Kenshin said. "It's OK."

"Mmn..." Rias nodded against him. "So what are you leaving for?"

"I need to see your brother about something." Kenshin said.

"Really, then I..." Rias was cut off as Kenshin kissed her on the forehead.

He smiled at her. "It's not that serious, besides I kinda wanna get out on my own for a bit and have some time to myself to mull things over." Kenshin said.

"Well...a-alright." Rias said. "But wait, how are you going there?"

"By train. I was going to ask you if I could borrow your card." Kenshin said.

"Of course." She said reaching into one of her pockets and producing the card. "Try not to lose it."

"Right." Kenshin takes the card and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you." Silence reigned between them for a few moments before Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "You know...I'm really glad you came, and not just because I needed your card."

"Why then?" Rias asked with a curious look.

"I'm not sure." Kenshin said. "Anyway. I'll be back. I might stay in Luciferd for a couple of days while I speak with your brother. Longer if need be."

Rias nodded with a smile. "Alright. Tell Onii-Sama I said hello for me will you?"

"Of course." Kenshin said as he walked by her and out the bedroom door. He walked downstairs and saw everyone watching Issei's show. Everyone turned and saw him leaving. He waved. "I'll be back in a few days. Uhh...s-sorry for worrying you if I did in fact do so." He said with an awkward grin.

"You know, if you had told me you were going to Luciferd in the first place I wouldn't have made a deal out of it." Yukari said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Be careful Senpai. Even if it is Luciferd you should watch yourself." Koneko said.

"I know." Kenshin said. "Thanks for your concern Koneko-Chan." "Oh before I forget." He walked over to them and pulled a bag of sweets out of a seal. "Here." He said handed the bag to Koneko. "Be sure to share with Gasper now OK?"

"OK." Koneko nodded.

"Th-Thank you Senpai..." Gasper meekly said.

"Kenshin-kun." Akeno said. He turned to her and she handed him three bentos. "Yukari-Chan, Hikari-San and I each made you a meal in case you don't like the hotel food."

"Haha, thanks Akeno, Yukari, Mom." He said.

"Keep up on your training, I want to spar when you get back." Xenovia called out as he walked toward the door.

"It's a date." Kenshin said.

"D-Date?" Xenovia said, feeling her face heating up.

Kenshin left the house. Only to have a voice call out to him. He turned to find Rossweisse. "Hm? What is it Rossweisse?"

"Uhm..." Rossweisse dug into her suit pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "Please take this."

"Hmm? Aww Rossweisse you shouldn't have." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Awawawawa..." Rossweisse stammered with a blush, knowing where he was heading with his train of thought. "U-Uhm, no it's just...the bracelet has a locator spell cast on it. I was originally going to give it to Odin-Sama, so I could easily find him, but he saw the spell on it and turned it down."

"Then why give it to me?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, just in case you find yourself in trouble. Everyone will be able to find you." Rossweisse said.

"Or you'll be able to find me?" Kenshin teased.

"..." Rossweisse shuffled her feet nervously.

Kenshin chuckled. "Alright Rossweisse I'll stop, I accept this gift." He said sliding it over his hand.

"OK, be safe." Rossweisse said as she walked back inside.

Kenshin walked through the gates of the Hyoudou Residence and began walking away from the area He bumped into Matsuda and Motohama about a block away. "Hiii! !" The two turned to take off when Kenshin grabbed the backs of their jackets.

"Wait." Kenshin said. The two stopped and turned to him shakily. "I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. I had a lot on my mind, some of it irritating me greatly...and I just kind of snapped. It's no excuse for punching you, but it's just what happened."

"Well...I-I guess." Matsuda said. "Man you sure pack a punch man."

"Well, like I told you before I work out a lot." Kenshin said with a small grin. "By the way. Come here." He said. The two didn't move. "Come on, huddle up. I wanna tell you guys something."

Matsuda and Motohama shrugged and came over to him. "What's up?" Motohama asked.

"Somewhere on the eastern end of Kuoh is a cafe where all the waitresses dress in sexy angel outfits." Kenshin said. "You'll know it when you see it, one of them will be outside advertising."

"E-Eeeeh? !" Matsuda and Motohama said with matching pervy grins.

"And here's the real kicker. The angels have fallen for giving in to their desires and their wings have turned black. Play your cards right and who knows what could happen." Kenshin said with a wide grin, his eyes becoming black dots. "I was gonna go, but something's come up and I have to head to my hometown on business, so here, have fun on me." He said holding up two stacks of yen notes.

"Score!" Matsuda said as he and Motohama snatched the notes and started to take off before stopping. "Wait...this isn't going to be like the Mil-tan incident is it? Because if it is I swear to god!" Matsuda said.

"Nope, completely legitimate." Kenshin said. "Have fun boys."

"_Was that really necessary?" Undine asked. _

"_Eh, every dog has his or her day eventually." Kenshin thought. _

"_I guess, but won't Azazel be upset when he finds out you sent regular humans to one of his cafes?" Salamander asked. _

"_On the contrary, he'll probably thank me." Kenshin thought. "I checked their pockets while we were huddled, they had plenty of money already. Them going would just be good for business and the girls there have dealt with serving humans before." _

"_Alright." Salamander shrugged. _

"_By the way, have any of you thought of any favors to ask me?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Mm...not yet." Undine said. _

"_Nah." Salamander said. _

"_None here, and Gnomey doesn't have anything to ask either." Sylph said. _

"_OK, when you've thought of them, don't hesitate to ask." Kenshin thought. _

"_OK." The Yonseirei said. _

Kenshin arrived at the train station without much incident and put Rias' card through the scanner. When he got to the UnderStation the conductor for the Gremory's train was there to meet him. He blinked curiously. "Sir Kuroshi? Where is Lady Rias?"

"She let me borrow her card to get down here." Kenshin said.

"Why not just teleport?" The conductor asked.

"Eh, I kinda feel like taking my time getting where I'm going." Kenshin said. "I'd take my own train, but alas I don't have one. Can't afford it yet."

"Where would you be going?" The conductor asked.

"Would you be able to take me to Luciferd? I need to go speak with Lucifer Sirzechs-Sama." Kenshin said.

"Of course, right this way." The conductor said leading him to the train. He stepped aboard and the conductor turned to Kenshin. "Will you be needing anything?"

"No, but thank you for asking." Kenshin said.

The conductor nodded and walked to the front car. The train began moving. Kenshin looked out the window as the train whizzed by interdimensional space. "Hey! You ever see Great Red in this thing?"

"I'm afraid not. Despite his size Great Red is very difficult to spot." The conductor said through the intercom.

"_Either that or he avoids the interdimensional railways." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin glanced over as a pink magic circle appeared next to his head. "Yahoo~!"

"...Who might this be?" Kenshin asked.

"Mou, you mean you don't recognize the sweet voice of your favorite magical girl, Levia-tan?"

"Serafall-Sama?" Kenshin asked.

"Mou! Why the honorific? !" Serafall pouted over the connection. "You know to call me Levi-!"

"I know Serafall-Sama, but I'm on a train heading for Luciferd right now, I'd rather not get yelled at by the conductor for not showing one of the Satans proper respect." Kenshin said.

"...Oh." Serafall said. "Well that I can understand."

"Yeah, I'll call you Levia-tan in private all you want, but in public, especially around other devils. I have to go with the honorific." Kenshin said. "So, why are you calling?"

"Well, I noticed your name on the train logs and decided to give you a ring, besides, don't you remember?" Serafall asked.

"Wait, you have access to the train logs?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I am in charge of diplomacy. That includes all incoming diplomats so I have to know when they're coming and where they are coming from so I can properly greet them." Serafall said.

"...Sounds rough." Kenshin said with an uneasy grin.

"It is." Serafall said with a weary sigh. "Now, don't you remember?"

"I remember Serafall. I trust you have the off time?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't have anything scheduled for tonight if that's what you're asking." Serafall answered, smiling on the other end. "I'm actually in the middle of getting dressed."

"Pfft!" Kenshin, who had been taking a drink did a spit take. "Y-You're undressed? !"

"Yahuh. Completely." Serafall said.

"..." Kenshin let his imagination wander for a moment before shaking his head. "I-I see."

"Oh ho? Were you just fantasizing over seeing your favorite magical girl in her birthday suit, oh Kenshin-Chan you're so naughty!" Serafall giggled. "What would Rias-Chan say? !"

"I-I was not!" Kenshin said with a dark blush.

"You so were! Why else would you go silent for a moment? !" Serafall laughed.

"I...I uhh...I was thinking about where to go when we get together!" Kenshin lied.

"You're a terrible liar Kenshin-Chan." Serafall said.

A figurative arrow with the word truth printed on it stabbed through Kenshin. "..." Kenshin grumbled about overly playful magical girls who really need a spanking.

"Would that be the good kind?" Serafall asked.

"If you need to ask, you already know the answer." Kenshin replied.

"Tehe." Serafall giggled. "OK Kenshin-Chan, I'll quit messing with you. So what are you going to Luciferd for?"

"I need to talk to Sirzechs-Sama." Kenshin answered. "It's kind of unimportant to anyone not named Kenshin Kuroshi so you don't need to escort me there. Take all the time you need to get ready."

"OK." Serafall said. "But just out of curiosity, what's it about?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, if it's all the same to you." Kenshin said.

"Mmm, OK. It's your business and as long as it's nothing threatening to the Underworld I don't necessarily need to pry." Serafall said. "So I won't!"

"It's not. I merely want to ask Sirzechs-Sama some questions pertaining to why I was brought here is all." Kenshin said.

"Ooooohhh. Well I can see why you'd be curious about that." Serafall said. "Well, when you're done I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"OK, I'll leave you alone now. See you after your conversation with Sirzechs-Chan!" Serafall said.

"OK." Kenshin said. "Till then."

The rest of the train ride proceeded without much incident and he arrived in Luciferd. He started walking around. "OK...so I'm here...but I haven't faintest idea of where to go...hah...and even if I got to the castle, it's not like I have an appointment, they probably won't even let me in. Man I didn't think this through very much."

He walked through Luciferd aimlessly until he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're..Millicas?" Kenshin said.

On the ground in front of him was Sirzechs' son Millicas. He looked up at Kenshin who knelt down. "Aaah? !" His expression brightened. "Sir Kenshin!"

"Hey kid." Kenshin said ruffling Millicas' hair. "What are you up to?"

"Um...well I'm just...wandering." Millicas said.

"Wandering?" Kenshin asked. "The city seems busy, you could get lost very easily."

Millicas shook his head. "No, I know my way around. I'll be fine."

A light bulb appeared above Kenshin's head. _"I wonder if Millicas would mind getting me into the castle?" He thought. _

"What are you doing in Luciferd Sir Kenshin?" Millicas asked.

"Actually I came to visit your father, but since I was in a hurry coming here I completely forgot to make an appointment." Kenshin chuckled.

"I could take you to the castle." Millicas offered.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it." Kenshin said.

"OK! Right this way!" Millicas said running forward.

"Wait up." Kenshin called out as he followed him. He found Millicas standing behind a crowd. He heard a bunch of music. "What's going on?" Kenshin asked, kneeling down next to Millicas.

"Uhm, well they're practicing for a parade. I'm not sure why, but I've never been able to see it." Millicas said with a downcast look.

"Huh? Why not?" Kenshin asked.

"The castle's too far away and I never make it here in time." Millicas answered.

"Why not just say 'Hey, I'm Lord Sirzechs' son and I want through.'?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't want to be seen as a stuffy little spoiled prince who uses his father's position to get his way." Millicas answered.

"..." Kenshin stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Alright."

"Alright wha-aaah!" Millicas yelped as he was grabbed by the back of Kenshin's shoulder and set on his shoulder.

"There, is that better?" Kenshin asked.

"Oooohhh!" Millicas looked around in childlike awe. "Wow, all the pretty lights and colors." He pointed to his right with excitement. "Hey, there's an Oppai Dragon themed float coming!"

"Seriously?" Kenshin said. "Man, that was fast. I didn't expect the real time consuming arty stuff for another month."

"Can you not see it?" Millicas asked.

"Nah, I'm just short enough to have my view obstructed." Kenshin said. "Don't worry about me, enjoy the show."

"OK." Millicas said. The parade soon passed and Kenshin placed Millicas back on the ground. "OK, come this way." He said running forward again.

"Dammit kid please don't make me use Undine's power to find you." Kenshin said chasing after him. He found Millicas stopped in front of a shop. "Hmm?" He looked up at the sign. It was a sweets shop. "Huh. Well I guess I could go for some ice cream." Kenshin said. "Well, let's go."

"Uhm...I think I'll just stand out here." Millicas said and told Kenshin what he wanted.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and activated Undine's power and went into the shop.

"Why is your power active?" The shopkeep asked.

"I have a child out there. I'm just keeping an eye on him." Kenshin said. "If someone tries to kidnap him, I'm gonna owe you some money for repairs, cause I'm breaking that window." The shopkeep nodded. Kenshin placed his orders and pulled out some money.

"No no no, I couldn't take money from the Dragon of the Eleme-" Kenshin slammed the money on the counter.

"Just take the damn money eh? !" Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

"O-OK, if it really bothers you that much." The shopkeep said.

"Sorry, I don't mind a discount, but I hate getting things just because of my title." Kenshin said taking his orders and leaving.

Millicas turned as Kenshin came out of the shop. "What was that noise?" Millicas asked.

"He tried to give me a discount because I'm the Dragon of the Elements." Kenshin said. "Here." He said handing Millicas a sundae known as the Oppai Dragon Treat. Basically it looked like a pair of boobs with cherries surrounded in pink colored whipped cream serving as the areola and nipples. It also came with hot fudge. Kenshin glowered aimlessly. _"It's supposed to imply that the Oppai Dragon does foodplay with the Switch Princess...I suddenly want kick Issei's ass now." He thought. _

Back at the Hyoudou Residence Issei shivered. "What's wrong Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"I...I suddenly feel like I should fear for my safety." Issei said.

Back with Kenshin and Millicas. The pair walked down the main street of Luciferd. The two came up to a plaza that was decorated as if the parade had come through there. Millicas ran forward and looked at the decorations with a merry expression. "..." Kenshin smiled. _"You know...I don't feel like he even intended to take me to the castle." He thought. _

"Kenshin-San." Kenshin turned and found Enku walked up to him.

"Oh, heya Enku." Kenshin waved. He looked around and saw there wasn't many people in the plaza other than guards. "What's up?"

"I've been looking everywhere for Millicas-Sama, his father is worried sick." Enku said.

"Over there." Kenshin pointed.

"I see that, thank you for watching over him." Enku said.

"Of course." Kenshin said. "I kinda feel like he wanted to get out of the castle and see the sights. He seemed real excited when the parade came by." Kenshin said.

"...Well. I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble if I volunteered to take Millicas-Sama out into the town a little more often." Enku said. "So, what brings you here Kenshin-San? Where's Rias-Sama?"

"No Rias or Issei. I'm flying solo." Kenshin said. "Say, I know this might be a bad time, but I need to speak with Sirzechs in private. Do you think he has time to see me? If not I'll rent a hotel room."

"Nonsense, if he doesn't have time I'm sure he won't mind opening up the castle to you." Enku said. "Let's head there now."

"Alright. Oi!" Kenshin called out to Millicas who turned to him. "Come on, we're headed to the castle."

"Awww..." Millicas said with a downcast gaze as he walked up to them.

Kenshin smiled and was about to pet his head when a feeling of dread washed over him. "!" Kenshin started glancing around frantically, a gravely concerned look on his face.

"Kenshin-San?" Enku said. His eyes widened as Kenshin invoked his Balance Breaker. "Kenshin-San? !"

"S-Sir Kenshin?" Millicas said with a fearful shiver.

"Dragon of the Elements, why have you invoked your Balance Breaker?" The guards said all running up to Kenshin who walked past Millicas.

"Stay by Enku, Millicas." Kenshin ordered. Millicas nodded timidly and moved next to the Kirin.

"You want to explain what's going on? I don't sense any enemies in the area." Enku said.

"Sirzechs has given you permission to promote at will right?" Kenshin asked.

"Well yes, but..." Enku said.

"Then promote to a Queen or a Rook and do not let Millicas out of your sight!" Kenshin said.

"S-Sir Kenshin...I-I'm scared." Millicas said.

"I know Millicas, just stay next to Enku alright." Kenshin said.

"Sir Kuroshi! Why have you activated your Balance Breaker in Luciferd? !" The guards demanded to know.

Kenshin turned to them. "Listen, I need you all to form a defensive perimeter around this plaza, and you civilians, if you know any magic, help them, if not get over by the Kirin now." Kenshin said.

"What?" The guards all said, completely confused while a few of the civilian devils were filming this proceeding.

"Move now!" Kenshin shouts, hitting them all with a mild blast of Serene Conqueror.

"!" They all ran to set up the perimeter.

"Kenshin-San, you still have yet to explain what this is all about!" Enku said.

"Listen if I'm wrong, drinks are on me and we can all laugh about this later." Kenshin said. _"I can't sense anything even in my Balance Breaker, so why...why is my skin crawling? Why the hell do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" _

"_...This feeling...it can't be." Undine whispered to herself. "KENSHIN LOOK OUT! !" She shouts. _

"? !" Kenshin reacted too late as a large spire of earth tore through his right lung from behind.

"? !, Kenshin-San! !" Enku shouts as Kenshin was knocked to his hands and knees.

"Gghh..." Kenshin turned his head to Enku. "Take...Millicas...and the others...and...RUN!" He choked out, coughing out blood.

The next moment lightning magic struck all the guards and killed them. "!" Enku looked around. "This isn't good. Just hang on Kenshin! I'll bring help! !" He said taking off with Millicas and the civilians.

"Sir Kenshin! SIR KENSHIN! !" Millicas screamed.

Kenshin looked up as a man wearing a sleeveless black trenchcoat, the bottom of his torso and left half of his chest bandaged up with baggy black martial artists pants. "Who...the hell are you?" Kenshin strained out.

"I've taken to calling myself the Dragon of Truth, but you can just call me Dragon." The man said kneeling down, revealing he was also wearing a pitch black mask.

"Why are you here are and why wasn't I able to sense you?" Kenshin asked with a weak snarl.

"Countermeasures against the Yonseirei. Undine isn't able to sense me because I am one with the flows." Dragon said. "The guy controlling me rigged it up when he stuffed my soul into this man made body."

"You're a homunculus?" Kenshin said.

"I believe that's what he called it, yes." Dragon said.

Kenshin reeled his hand back and stabbed at Dragon's chest, only for Dragon to grab his wrist. "I don't have countermeasures for all the spirits right now, just Undine, but you're so weak right now, it doesn't matter." Dragon said. "You're right about your aim though, that is where my core is."

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"You could call me part of Hottan's special hit squad." Dragon said. "There's another of my associates here, but he seems to be dragging his feet."

"What?" Kenshin said with a glare. "There's another one of you assholes here? !"

"Yes." Dragon said. "You must be wondering how we came here. You see my associate, the other one back home and I, we're capable of restricting our power to be able to create a shield in the Dimensional Gap, Dynamis cannot."

"Ggghh!" Kenshin scowled.

"He seems to be fighting an...ice mage...pretty damn powerful one too." Dragon said.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. _"Serafall! Oh I know she's a Satan and all, but I hope she can handle herself!" _

"You seem worried...you should be." Dragon said. "The guy she's fighting is the Thousand Blades."

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. "You mean...Hottan actually enslaved Jack Rakan? !"

"Yes." Dragon said. "We are all meant to be figures from your past...Hottan's way of torturing you."

"Did you have anything to do with those school girls getting killed? !" Kenshin asked.

"No. I was recently brought to life." Dragon said. "That attack happened some time ago."

"Some time ago?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"The distance between this dimension and our original one is so vast, that even time is warped." Dragon said. He looked out at the distance where explosions of ice were striking the area. "She can try all she wants, but she ain't gonna kill him. She'll fall eventually.

"GRH!" Kenshin ripped the spire of earth out of his chest and smashed it against Dragon's head. Dragon staggered backward and caught his balance.

"That wasn't very nice." Dragon said. He placed his hand on his head. "Rakan, I've got Kenshin handled. Just clear the area and head back."

"Fine." Rakan said. "This Leviathan girlie is putting up quite the fight."

Dragon approached Kenshin who froze. "What...the hell? !" Kenshin strained out.

"Very short term paralysis spell." Dragon said. "You can still talk, but that's about it."

"Call him off!" Kenshin snarled.

"No can do, your little girlfriend got herself into this. Don't worry though. Jack doesn't have it in him to kill needlessly. Besides I don't think he can kill her. He's just able to tank everything she's throwing at him."

"What are you doing...?" Kenshin said as Dragon started drawing intricate seals around the two of them.

"It's time...for you to return home." Dragon said with a dead look in his eyes.

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened.

Meanwhile Sirzechs was sitting in his castle when he heard the attacks going off. "What in the world? !" He exclaimed. He brought up a video feed to see Serafall fighting a muscular tan skinned man with dark blonde hair, wearing a red high collared vest and tan pants. The fight was a dead even match neither one able to establish much of an advantage on the other.

Sirzechs got up, ready to go help his fellow Satan when a voice cut in through the room. "Sirzechs-Sama! !"

"Enku!" Sirzechs said warping to the front of his castle. "What happened?"

"I-It's Kenshin-San he's!" Enku said.

"Kenshin's in Luciferd? !" Sirzechs asked. "Why was I not notified of this? !" He turned to his son who was crying his eyes out. "Millicas?"

"D-Dad, i-it's S-Sir Kenshin he...he was...!" Millicas couldn't say it as he started crying again.

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked.

"I-It's Kenshin-San my lord...he was...attacked in the plaza. A spire of earth through his right lung." Enku said. "Your son saw it all."

"..." Sirzechs stood up. "Wait here."

"Sir?" Enku asked.

"I'm going to deal with this myself!" Sirzechs shouts, a furious scowl on his face as he stormed out of his castle.

(break)

_At the same time as Kenshin's ambush. _

_With Serafall. _

Serafall walked into Luciferd. She decided to go conservative and wear an outfit similar to what she wore at the summit in Kuoh. She hummed a happy tune to herself. "I sure hope Kenshin-Chan isn't too tired after his talk with Sirzechs-Chan."

"Kenshin-Chan?" A male voice said.

"Huh?" Serafall said looking over to see a large, muscular tan skinned man wearing a red vest and beige jeans. He had medium length dark blonde save for two long thick strands going down from the sides of his face. She tilted her head curiously at him. "I don't believe I've ever seen your face around here."

"Well I'm not from this town." The man shrugged as he knocked back a mug of what Serafall could only assume was beer.

Serafall narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I mean I've never seen your face in the Underworld, period."

"Wahahahahaha. What? Are you in charge of who comes and who goes around here girlie?" The man said relaxing against his chair.

"Actually yes. I am Serafall Leviathan. One of the Four Great Satans. I am in charge of diplomacy in the Underworld. You are currently in the territory of another Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer. Now what are you doing here Mr..."

"Jack Rakan, the Thousand Blades and Ex-Member of the Crimson Wings." He introduced. "So what? Are you one of the tippy top dogs around here?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Serafall said with a vexed expression. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"That guy you mentioned. You wouldn't have been referring to Kenshin Kuroshi now would you?" Rakan said getting out of the chair.

"Why do you ask?" Serafall asked crossing her arms under her chest, a slight glare marring her features.

"Because I'm looking for that little mother fucker." Rakan said with a wide grin. "Although...I guess I could pass time with a little cutie like yourself."

"Sorry, not interested, as for Kenshin-Chan he is a Prince ranked Devil here in the Underworld. What is your business with him." She raised her hand, gathering ice magic in her palm. "Make your explanation quick or I'll begin freezing you."

"Whoa ho ho! You remind me of an old friend of mine!" Rakan laughed. "But...you wouldn't want to hurt the people around here would ya?"

"..." Serafall looked around, seeing crowds of people walking around them. "Tch.." She lowered her hand.

"There you go. That's better." Rakan said. "Hm?" He glanced over as a black magic circle appeared next to his head. "Go ahead."

"I have him. I just stabbed him through the lung with Doru Petaras." Dragon said. "It will take him some time to heal, but he probably won't get that."

"!" Serafall's eyes widened as she heard the exchange. She fired several ice blasts into the air getting everyone's attention. "All of you get out of here, get as far away as possible!"

"Whelp that's my cue." Rakan said trying to take off with the rest when his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Not you...you stay here." Serafall glared. "Now, what is it you want with Kenshin-Chan? You and this Dragon person?"

"Ah you mean my buddy the Dragon of Truth." Rakan said. "He and I came here to pick Kenshin up. Take him back home."

"Ah huh...and I trust you know what waits for him back home?" Serafall asked. She knew, Sirzechs had told her a few things that he watched, but nowhere near the full story.

"Yup, who the hell do you think sent us girlie?" Rakan said. "What's it to ya anyway? Did Kenshin work his way up the food chain in this world and bag one of it's leaders?"

"..." Had this been any other time. Serafall would have laughed and donned one of her many magical girl costumes, declaring herself Kenshin's favorite magical girl, but this was a time to be serious as a scowl marred her features now. "Call off your friend."

"Oh? And just why would I do that?" Rakan said with a grin.

"Because if you do, I promise to freeze you to death quickly." Serafall said.

"That's not really a good deal for me. I still end up dyin' in the end." Rakan said. "Besides, even if I were to tell him. He wouldn't listen. Hottan's got his body hotwired to be unable to resist his demands."

"..." Serafall said nothing in response.

"Now then, can you let me the hell go?" Rakan said.

The ice grew and spread in response until Rakan was entrapped within a block of ice. "No. You stay right there." She turned. "If Sirzechs-Chan hasn't already acted. I've got to get to Kenshin-Chan quickly.

(Crack!)

"!" Serafall turned back to the block of ice to see it developing cracks. "What?"

(Crack! Crack! Crack!)

Rakan broke free of the frozen prison and took to the air, creating a large halberd out of his magic. "You can't restrain me girlie!" Rakan shouts as he throws the halberd into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

"Whoa!" Serafall shouts, shielding her eyes, being blown back on her ass.

Rakan landed on the ground as Serafall got back to her feet. "Nice barrier girlie. Not many can say they've completely resisted an attack from me." Rakan said with a wide grin.

"..." Serafall scowled. _"This man. His power is very destructive. If I hadn't put up my barrier I'd have been hurt badly."_

"Get ready here I come!" Rakan shouts, coming straight at her.

Serafall froze the air in front of her and dodged out of the way, she moved past the mirror as Rakan broke through it and kicked him in the back of the head, her leg encased in ice.

"Gah!" Rakan said. "Huh, you've got great control over your ice magic eh?"

"Shut up and surrender already." Serafall said snapping her fingers as several explosions of ice went off around him.

When the ice dust cleared, Rakan was nowhere to be found. "..." Serafall's eyes scanned up and down the area.

Until she felt a sudden breeze between her knees. "!" She turned to find Rakan jumping back with a wide smirk, she peeled her eyes seeing something in his hand. "What the? !" Her eyes went wide as she realized it was her panties. "Hey!" She snapped.

"What?" Rakan said with a grin.

"Give those back!" Serafall shouts.

"Nah, they smell so nice." Rakan said sniffing the panties right in front of her.

"..." Serafall extended her hand toward him. "Screw it, I'll retrieve the panties from your frozen corpse. _"Celsius Cross Trig-!" _Her eyes widened as her skirt started blowing upward.

"_Rakan Bakufuuken!" _Rakan announced.

Serafall started pushing her skirt back down. "Cut it out and fight seriously!"

"Nah." Rakan said with a shrug. "Honestly I should be leaving here soon." He looked over as the black magic circle appeared again. "Talk to me."

"It's done. Kenshin has been teleported back to Mundus Magicus." Dragon said.

"Alright. I'll start heading back as well." Rakan said.

"!" Serafall froze the air, stopping Rakan's technique. She flew toward him as he began teleporting.

"What? !" Rakan said as Serafall tackled him as his teleportation technique activated. "Alright girlie, looks like you're coming with me!"

"That was the plan!" Serafall shouts as the two disappeared.

Meanwhile after Dragon teleported Kenshin away. He was about to teleport himself when he was forced to dodge a wave of destruction magic as it roared toward him. "..." Dragon looked over and saw Sirzechs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirzechs asked.

Dragon closed his eyes. "That's really none of your concern."

"I believe it is." Sirzechs said. "You attacked one of my subjects in my kingdom. You are no longer allowed to leave."

"And who pray tell is going to stop me? You?" Dragon scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"..." Sirzechs scowled and took aim at him. Before he could launch his attack, each of Dragon's limbs caught fire.

"You see, my teleportation technique has already begun." Dragon said as his arms and legs began burning away.

"Keh." Sirzechs lowered his hand, knowing if he were to launch his attack, that it would miss and destroy the buildings behind Dragon. "What is it you want with Kenshin?"

"We are merely taking him back from you, back to where he belongs." Dragon said.

"Who are you to say where he belongs?" Sirzechs said.

"Who are you to do the same?" Dragon asked. "At the very least. Kenshin can trust us to be cruel. But you, he can't trust you at all and you know this."

"..." Sirzechs said nothing as Dragon completely disappeared.

"Sirzechs." He turned to find Grayfia. "Is everything alright?"

"No. They got away and Kenshin is gone with them." Sirzechs said.

"I'm sorry to pile on, but that man had an ally who encountered Serafall. He got away as well and took her with him." Grayfia said.

"What? !" Sirzechs said with wide eyes.

"As I understand it she pursued him. I think the two were communicating and Serafall heard them. She's probably looking to try and keep Kenshin safe." Grayfia said.

"I see." Sirzechs walked off the plaza. "What's the earliest I can arrange to pursue them myself?"

"Pursue them yourself? Sirzechs, with all due respect Serafall should be enough to bring him back." Grayfia said.

"She doesn't know the spell I created to pull Kenshin and Yukari here, and neither does Kenshin himself." Sirzechs said. "I have to go myself and bring them both back.

"...The council won't like this. They might call your motives into question." Grayfia said.

"Let the council call them into question if they like." Sirzechs said. "They should be looking at this as a kidnapping of one of the Four Great Satans anyway. Besides, I am the one who brought Kenshin here. He's my responsibility."

"...You think he knows, don't you?" Grayfia asked.

"Why else would he have come to Luciferd alone? It's not something either of us would want Rias involved in." Sirzechs said. He let out a long sigh. "I should have talked to him about this a while ago."

"I see. Well, when you go I am coming with." Grayfia said.

"I was going to ask that of you anyway, but first we need to go comfort Millicas." Sirzechs said. "...He was crying when Enku brought him to me."

"..." Grayfia looked up at the sky. "Can you blame him? He just saw his hero get run through."

(break)

_Back at the Hyoudou Residence._

Issei was thumbing through channels, both Japanese and Underworld related when one of the Underworld channels showed a breaking news report. "Huh?" Issei checked his watch. "Right now?"

Everyone else was doing work while Rias had given Issei the night off while Hikari took over Kenshin's duties while he was gone. His eyes widened out of shock as he read the headline going across the bottom. It read.

"_**Dragon of the Elements and Satan Leviathan Abducted!" **_

"Shit!" He brought up his communication circle, hurriedly getting a hold of Rias. "Chief! Chief!"

"Issei?" Rias said. "What's wrong, is the house under attack?"

"No, the house is fine, but first is Sona-Kaichou there?" Issei asked.

"Actually yes, we were enjoying a chess match." Rias said.

"What is it?" Sona asked with a curious gaze.

"Issei's calling. He wanted to know if you were here for some reason." Rias said. "Now what is it Issei?"

"What's that pervert calling for now?" Yukari asked, walking into the room after completing a job.

"Ah, good Yukari-San's there too. Are you two watching anything on T.V right now?" Issei asked.

"Well we were watching Onee-Sama's television show, but now? No." Sona answered.

"Turn it to one of the news channels. There's something you're all going to want to see." Issei said.

"..." A wave of uneasiness washed over the two heiresses as well as Yukari as Rias brought up a screen with her magic and changed the channel to one of the news channels for the Underworld. "...!"

"What? !" Sona gasped.

"..." Yukari stared at the screen as a familiar masked face, to her anyway was displayed. _"That guy again...he got to Kenshin? Dammit!" _

"We interrupt tonight's weather report to bring you this breaking news update. Pandemonium in Luciferd tonight as both the Dragon of the Elements, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi and Lady Serafall Leviathan were both abducted during terrorist attacks in Luciferd tonight. The culprits, a masked man calling himself the Dragon of Truth, an unfamiliar humanoid dragon and a mountain of a man who those who saw him fight Lady Serafall are calling a shameless pervert, calling himself the Thousand Blades."

"Tch...so Hottan actually enslaved him huh?" Yukari asked with a scowl.

"Right now we are going to show you a video recorded by a civilian who saw the attack on the Dragon of the Elements, cleared for broadcast by Lord Sirzechs Lucifer."

A video played. It showed Kenshin walking into the plaza with Millicas who then ran forward, looking around as Kenshin looked on. Then Enku appeared and they started talking. Kenshin called Millicas back to him.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes Kenshin started looking around in a panic in his Balance Breaker. "They did it again..."

"What?" Rias asked.

"This set up. They did the same thing to us back on Mundus Magicus at one of the gateports. Which means..." Yukari wasn't surprised when a stone spear tore through Kenshin's chest. "Yup..." She growled.

"!" Rias gasped.

"Why wasn't he able to counter? He should have been able to see that coming." Sona said.

"The man that attacked him. He was able to counteract Undine's sensory ability." Yukari said. "He's done the same to me in the past." Dragon then explained that in the video. "See?"

The rest of the video played out but the audio quality took a serious downturn. "Where did he take him? !" Rias asked.

"That part's easy." Yukari said with a scowl. "That bastard took Kenshin back home."

"Home, you mean?" Rias said.

"Yes, he's back in Mundus Magicus." Yukari said. "Sona, seeing as the other person to attack was also someone I know, Jack Rakan was with your sister. I'd have to assume Serafall is at Mundus Magicus as well."

Sona turned to Rias who then nodded. "Alright. Yukari tell Hikari-San to gather your family together. Sona, you decide what you want to do and Issei, start contacting my peerage for me. I'm going to try getting a hold of Onii-Sama. If he doesn't answer then we're going to Luciferd."

"Right." Yukari, Issei, and Sona all said.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

In a desolate area of Mundus Magicus, Dragon and Kenshin appeared. Kenshin sprung to his feet and punched at Dragon's face. "Interesting, not only have you cast off the paralysis, you have also healed your wound."

"Enough asskissing, who the hell are you? ! Who is under that mask? !" Kenshin demanded.

"You have to guess." Dragon said wagging his finger.

"Yo Dragon. You finally appeared." The two turned to find Rakan waiting.

"Tch." Kenshin scowled. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Thousand Blades kneeled before Hottan like a coward."

"You've been gone kid. You have no idea what's been going on." Rakan said with an impassive look.

"Yes Kenshin, how have you been since clearing out of this world?" Kenshin's eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. He turned to find a young woman wearing a black corset with blood red lining, a flowing black skirt and a matching color mantle. She had flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him exposing long fangs.

"Evangeline...so he got you too huh?" Kenshin said.

Before Evangeline could speak Dragon cut in. "Yes, A Shinso Vampire, one of, if not the strongest man living on the face of Mundus Magicus...and me, a dragon demon who potentially has counters for all your spirit powers. Things aren't looking good for you Kenshin."

"Tch." Kenshin growled as he unsheathed his blade. "Congratulations. It took you three, to hunt down and corner one man. Well, I hope it's everything you've been waiting for. Get ready for the first real fight you've had in years, you gutless cowards!" Kenshin shouts as he blasts the three of them with Serene Conqueror.

None of them were affected, other than taking a step back. "Well, if nothing else. I have to commend your bravado." Dragon said as he moved in.

Suddenly an orb of light flickered in between him and Kenshin. "Huh?" Rakan and Evangeline said.

A voice shouted in Kenshin's head. _"Cover your eyes! !" _

"Hn!" Kenshin shielded his eyes as the orb of light exploded, blinding Dragon, Rakan and Evangeline.

"Argh!" Rakan shouts.

"Hnn!" Evangeline said.

"Grrh!" Dragon growled.

Kenshin felt himself being grabbed and taken away. He opened his eyes and lowered his guard as a figure in a tattered beige mage's cloak led him through a forest. "Hey! Who are you? !"

"No time!" The person said, their voice masked. "Wait until we get to my home."

"..." Kenshin nodded. _"Even with the masking, it sounds female."_

The light died down and Dragon looked around. "Tch...he got away."

"Can't you sense him?" Evangeline asked.

"No. Just as he cannot sense me, when he is using Undine's power. I cannot sense him. I wouldn't have got the drop on him if I hadn't been trailing him the entire time I was in that devil city." Dragon said. "Well in any case he's here now. Let's head back."

"About that. The girlie that was fighting me, she ended up coming back with me. I was able to throw her off as I warped in, but I have no idea where she is." Rakan said.

"You got held up by a girl? Ugh. So typical." Evangeline scoffed.

"What? ! It's not like I was trying to pick up on her or anything!" Rakan snapped.

"Enough. Come on." Dragon said as he teleported away. Evangeline followed afterward. Rakan glanced behind him.

"Sorry kid, but this world is under that bastard's control now." Rakan said. "Everyone just lives in fear of him now."

Kenshin arrived at a cabin with a grave next to it. "Will you tell me who you are now?"

"It's easier for me to just show you." The woman said taking down her hood.

"...!" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"It's good to see you, this time in the flesh, Kenshin." She said with a smile, brushing her maroon hair out of her eyes.

"...Negi!" Kenshin said pulling her into his arms. "...It's you...it's...really you."

"Yes..." Negi said returning the embrace.

"...Wait...why can't I feel anything from you?" Kenshin asked dropping out of his Balance Breaker.

"My magic is sealed." Negi said.

"Did Hottan-?"

"No, I sealed it myself." Negi said. "So I could hide from him."

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "From what Yukari tells me, you surpassed even me."

"Yukari made it to where you were? ! Oh thank god!" Negi said.

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Aah? ! K-Kenshin are you OK?" Negi asked looking him over.

"I'm fine, but...well..." Kenshin said.

"What?" Negi said.

"Well. I've changed since we've last seen each other in person." Kenshin said. "I've become a Devil."

"Devil?" Negi said. "Oh well, that's alright I guess. Before I sealed my magic I was something along the lines of what Master was."

"You became like Evangeline? You're a vampire?" Kenshin asked.

"No. Dark Magic changed my body is all. I no longer age." Negi said.

"Huh...I see." Kenshin said. He looked over at the grave. "Who's buried?"

"No one." Negi said. "I can still die, so that's my grave."

"..." Kenshin stared at it. "...I won't let that happen."

Negi giggled. "Silly, as long as I'm hidden I'll be fine."

"...Of course." Kenshin said with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Negi."

"Oh! Kenshin come in, I might be hidden, but I'm not alone here." Negi said leading him into her cabin.

"Huh?" Kenshin walked into the cabin. It was there that he saw a woman with long flowing green hair, dull teal eyes wearing a maid's outfit. What struck Kenshin was the thick antenna like protrusions sticking out from where her ears should be. "...Chachamaru?"

"?" She turned to him. "Kenshin-Sens-"

"I'm not your teacher, not anymore." Kenshin said waving his hand dismissively.

"I see." Chachamaru nodded. "Negi-San, I'm going to take my break now."

"Go ahead." Negi said.

Kenshin watched as Chachamaru left the cabin. "Negi, if your magic's sealed, how did you contact me?"

"Well...I tried awhile ago, but nothing came up...wait you saw it? !" Negi asked.

"Well, yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Hm...I guess there's a delay, but I break the seal every once and awhile to try and contact you and to recharge Chachamaru-San." Negi said. "However, because my magic's been sealed for quite sometime...I can feel my reserves starting to shrink. Soon I won't have enough magic to recharge her, that's why I've been forcing her to take it easy."

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Wait. If there's a delay...and you've been trying over and over again, does that mean your image would do the same thing over and over again?"

"Hahahaha, no. I geared it to only respond to your signature, if you weren't around it'd just fade away in time." Negi laughed.

"Oh..." Kenshin said.

"I wonder how this will affect the contract I made with her." Negi said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Wait, you made a provisional contract with Chachamaru? But...she's a gynoid isn't she?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but she was close with a lot of people, and the magic within her that was running her processors must have constructed an artificial soul for her." Negi said. "It was good enough to give her an artifact."

"Hmmm." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"It's nothing. Just pondering." Kenshin said. "Negi...might I try something?"

"?" Negi gazed at him curiously. "What is it?"

He took out his evil piece set and pressed the queen piece against her chest. "Mmn..." Negi closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Oh...u-uh...s-sorry." Kenshin said, having pressed the piece against her left breast.

Negi smiled with a rosy blush. "It's OK. It's been awhile since we've done anything like that, hasn't it?"

"..." Kenshin nodded.

"So what is it you were trying to do?" Negi asked.

"Well. I was seeing if I could reincarnate you as what I am, but it isn't working." Kenshin said.

"_I sense a piece of a god inside this girl Kenshin. That's probably why it's not working." Ophis said. _

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I don't know who it is. There's not enough there to identify." Ophis said._

"_I see..." Kenshin thought. _

"Well, go ahead and make yourself at home." Negi said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked as Negi walked out the door.

"Just going to make sure the barriers are still up." Negi said.

"Well, alright." Kenshin said.

Negi left the cabin and walked around. As she did a sinister voice rang in her head. _"You know you can't keep him from me forever." _

Negi's eyes narrowed into a scowl. _"Shut up. He's not some play thing you can just toy around with. I won't let you have him Hottan." _

"_Huhuhuhu, you think you can stop me Negi, when you couldn't stop me from taking over this world?" Hottan asked. _

"Krhh..." Negi growled under her breath. _"You will pay soon enough Hottan. It may not be me that does it, but you will pay." _

"_Hahahahahahahaha!" Hottan laughed. "You foolish girl! Was my having you kill your own father not enough for you? ! You want me to steal away your beloved Kenshin as well? !"_

"..." Negi bowed her head, unable to retort. She looked over as a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Kenshin. "...Kenshin?"

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked with a concerned look on his face. "You seem upset."

Negi reached up and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"So, why don't you tell me what you've been up to since we've last been together?" Negi asked.

"Well...let's go inside. It's a long story." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Meanwhile on the other end of the Dimensional Gap. _

Rias' peerage, Yukari and Kenshin's peerage and Sona were all on board of Sona's family train. All teleportation to and from Luciferd was banned while things were sorted out so they were traveling by train to get there.

Yukari approached Issei. "Hey." Yukari said.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"I want to ask the dragon something." Yukari said.

"You want to ask Ddraig a question? Alright hang on." Issei said. The Boosted Gear appeared on his hand.

"_**What is it, Sister of the Dragon of the Elements?" Ddraig asked. **_

"I have a name." Yukari said with a furrowed brow.

"_**Regardless. Your question?" Ddraig asked. **_

"Kenshin has your gear right?" Yukari asked.

"_**Yes." Ddraig said. **_

"Can you tell if he's still alive or not?" Yukari asked.

"_**One moment." Ddraig said. "...Yes. The Dragon of the Elements is both alive and well." **_

Yukari let out a sigh of relief as did several others. "I see, that's good. He managed to get away from Dragon."

"_**He's currently staying in a cabin with two women." Ddraig said. **_

"? !" Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko all closed in, as did Sona.

"Are either of those women my elder sister?" Sona asked.

"_**No. The Leviathan is not among them." Ddraig said. "One of them has green hair and thick metallic protrusions sticking out from where her ears should be. As far as I know, this woman has no interest in him." **_

Yukari rolled her eyes hearing four separate sighs. "That sounds like a friend of mine. Who is the other one?"

"_**A woman with maroon hair and a strange name, if I were to picture it without knowing them, I'd be picturing a Spring Onion." Ddraig said. **_

"? !" Yukari reached over and grabbed Issei's wrist. "M-Maroon hair? !"

"_**Yes and this one seems to be deeply fond of Kenshin." Ddraig said. "Now if that's all, I'm going to sleep."**_

"Aaahh..." Yukari slumped to her knees, looking at the floor in shock.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Rias asked.

"Nothing..." Yukari said as she got to her feet.

"What is it then Onee-Chan?" Miyuki asked, walking over to them.

"Miyuki...I...I think Kenshin found Negi." Yukari said.

"!" Miyuki gasped. "M-Mom!" She said running over to the other side of the car.

"Are you certain?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Yukari said. "For real this time."

"I-I see." Rias said.

"Rias." Yukari said as the Gremory heiress started to walk away. "Come over here for a moment." She said jerking her thumb over toward the private car.

Rias followed her in and Yukari shut the door. "What is it?"

"Listen, don't think because he found her, that it means things change between you and Kenshin." Yukari said. "He's just going through a lot up here." She pointed at her head.

"I understand that, but..."

"Yeah. I know." Yukari nodded. "But, let's first get him back here before we worry about these issues, OK?"

"Right." Rias nodded.

(break)

_Back with Kenshin. _

It was nighttime in Mundus Magicus as Kenshin slept on the couch of Negi's cabin. She insisted that he sleep in a bed, but he told her he didn't mind. Her room was a short few steps away from the couch anyway. However he was unable to sleep.

"Haah." He got up and walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. Drinking it down he sighed. _"Serafall, if you're out there somewhere, I hope you're alright." Kenshin thought. "Also...I hope everyone back home isn't too worried. Although I couldn't blame them if they were." _

He walked back toward the couch when he heard a muffled cry. He turned toward Negi's room and walked in. He saw Negi tossing and turning, a pained look on her face. "..." Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. "Just like before." He said with a smile as he walked over to the edge of her bed and climbed in. He grabbed hold of her and wrapped her in a gentle embrace before shaking her lightly.

"Huunn?" Negi's eyes opened and she saw Kenshin smiling at her. "Oh...thank you Kenshin?"

"Bad dream?" Kenshin asked.

"Bad memory..." Negi said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

Negi shook her head and kissed him. "It's not your fault."

"You just go back to sleep, OK?" Kenshin asked. "I'll start sleeping with you starting now."

"..." Negi smiled and cuddled against him. "OK..." She yawned. "Kenshin...?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"The next time you see this Rias Gremory person...you really should tell her how much she means to you." Negi said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"After all...you found it in you to love both Yukari and I, why not her?" Negi asked. "...Good night."

The sound of Negi's shallow breathing filled the room. _"...You always know how to make everything sound so easy, Negi." He thought as he set his head on top of hers. "Maybe you're right." _

_With that thought in mind, Kenshin allowed sleep to take him._

(chapter end)

Draconis: And so the Mundus Magicus Arc begins.

Kenshin: I am gonna get you now Hottan!

Hottan: We'll see.

Draconis: Anyway. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	28. In Pursuit of Thy Enemy

Draconis: Kenshin, you here?

Sirzechs: He's not here. Remember? He was abducted.

Serafall: Yeah, remember?

Draconis: And yet Serafall could make it.

Ajuka: It is strange.

Draconis: What? Are the Four Satans showing up unannounced?

Falbium: Zzzzzz...

Draconis: Uh huh. Negi where is he?

Negi: Oh I sent him and Chachamaru-San on an errand.

Draconis: Ah. Well tell him when he gets back that we started without him.

Negi: OK.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 28

In Pursuit of thy Enemy.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Luciferd. _

Rias, Yukari, Sona, Issei and the others arrived at Luciferd without much incident. Grayfia was waiting for them. "Ojou-Sama, I know you're worried, but I still don't think now is a good time."

"Grayfia, with all due respect, stow the lecturing. I need to see my brother and nothing's going to stop me." Rias said.

"..." Grayfia sighed. "Very well. He shouldn't have went to meet the council yet. So you should have time."

"Meet the council? For what?" Rias asked.

"He's getting clearance to pursue the terrorists himself." Grayfia said. "A Satan was abducted along with Kenshin, who has become an important figure himself."

"I see." Rias said.

"!" Rossweisse felt a familiar pulse of magic in the air. Miyuki turned to her. "What is it?"

"I...It's Odin-Sama and Loki. They're both here in the Underworld." Rossweisse said.

"What? !" Yukari said rounding on her.

"Obviously. According to Kenshin's report. This Hottan character that sent the Dragon of Truth and this Jack Rakan character here struck a partnership with Loki. We're going to interrogate him for answers." Grayfia said. "He's still very much sealed."

"Answers like what?" Akeno asked.

"Sirzechs mainly wants to know what this Hottan wants Kenshin for. If he wanted Kenshin dead. The Dragon of Truth could have easily struck him down when his paralysis magics immobilized Kenshin." Grayfia said.

"I see. Nothing about my sister then?" Sona asked.

"We don't think Loki knows anything about her. I think she in fact pursued them." Grayfia said. "Don't worry Sona-San, we are going to find her as well."

"By the way, how were you able to get away from school?" Yukari asked. "It's been about a day since the attack happened."

"I told Tsubaki and the others to mind things while I went to find out more about my sister's disappearance. It's basically like if I were to go visit my family." Sona answered. "If I need more time then they are capable of taking care of things in my absence." Yukari nodded.

"I wonder where Azazel is though? He should be at least a little concerned about what's happened." Irina said looking up at the sky.

"He took off before the news broke." Hikari said. "He wouldn't say what was up, but it seemed to be serious."

"Jeez, things just seem to be falling apart huh?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, hopefully we can get some answers about what's going on." Kiba said.

"Uuu...I hope Kenshin-Senpai is alright..." Gasper said.

"I agree..." Koneko said, her head bowed slightly.

"Ah come on everyone, this is Kenshin we're talking about here. Ddraig said he was fine. I don't see why that could have changed." Issei said trying to cheer everyone up.

"He is strong...but still..." Xenovia said.

"...Thanks Issei, but some of us can't help feeling worried, you know." Rias said.

"I know." Issei nodded.

The rest of the trip to the castle went off without much incident. "People seem really high strung." Issei said.

"Yes, such things tend to happen when there is an attack like this." Xenovia said.

"Nothing against Kenshin, but if it was just him that was taken. I doubt people would be as shaken up." Sona said.

Yukari nodded. "I get where you're coming from. Kenshin's famous and strong, but Serafall is one of the Satans. If it's shown that people could get to them, it's got to shake up morale."

"Yes, which is why we have to hurry with this meeting and get over there as soon as possible." Everyone looked up and saw Sirzechs descending the stairs.

"Onii-Sama!" Rias said. "How has everything been going?"

Sirzechs sighed. "Not well...Millicas saw Kenshin get attacked with his own two eyes. As you can imagine, he's traumatized by it."

"Uhm...may I go and see him?" Issei asked. "Maybe having another person to talk to that he looks up to might help. Besides, if I went to this meeting, I doubt I'd know what was going on."

"..." Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias all smiled at him. Sirzechs turned and waved his hand. Enku appeared. "Lead Issei-kun to my son's room."

"Right away sir." Enku said.

"The rest of you can come with me to the council meeting if you like." Sirzechs said. "If I get clearance to leave then we should be able to head out tomorrow."

They all nodded and followed Sirzechs out of the castle. Meanwhile Issei knocked on Millicas' door. "...Come in..." Issei heard him say. Issei opened the door and saw Millicas curled up on the bed.

Issei approached the bed. "Hey."

"O-Oppai Dragon?" Millicas said questioningly.

"Yeah." Issei said. "I hear you saw what happened."

"..." A small nod was all Issei got.

"Listen, I know you're scared and worried about one of your heroes, but I want to tell you that Kenshin's alright." Issei said with a smile.

"H-How do you know? You weren't there, if you were, maybe you could have helped Sir Kenshin." Millicas said.

"Y-Yeah, that was Kenshin's idea. He wanted some time away from me, so he found a way to make it happen." Issei said with a sweatdrop. "We didn't know that this was going to happen."

"..." Millicas let out a sigh. "I...I know, but Sir Kenshin's so strong...how was he taken down so easily."

"Every hero has a weakness." Issei said. "Yukari-San says the guy that attacked him knew those weaknesses."

"...Are you sure Sir Kenshin's alright?" Millicas asked.

"Of course. Like you said, Kenshin's strong, so there's no way he's gonna let himself get taken out by some masked weirdo. Besides..." Issei called for his Boosted Gear. "We both have this and the dragon it comes from told me Kenshin's just fine."

"R-Really?" Millicas said. Issei nodded. "..." His eyes began to tear up.

"M-Millicas?" Issei said. His eyes widened as Millicas started crying. "H-Hey! What's wrong? !"

"N-Nothing, I'm just so happy he's alright!" Millicas cried.

Enku burst through the door. "Millicas-Sama, what's wrong? !"

Issei patted Millicas on the shoulder. "Nothing's wrong, he's just relieved that Kenshin's OK."

"He is?" Enku asked.

"Yeah. Ddraig told me himself. We're still connected through him." Issei said.

"...Aaah. I see." Enku said. "That's good."

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_Council Chambers. _

Sirzechs was at the center of the council chambers. Behind him was Ajuka and Falbium, while off to the side was where Rias, Yukari, Sona and the others were standing.

"I trust the news has reached you all by now, so I'll cut right to the chase." Sirzechs said. "These terrorists have abducted one of the Satans and the Dragon of the Elements. With your approval I will go to Mundus Magicus and retrieve them myself."

"Yourself? Are you sure that's really necessary Lord Sirzechs?" One of the elders asked.

"If it was just the Dragon of the Elements, it wouldn't be as necessary, but I am the only one who knows the spell to get to where they've been taken." Sirzechs said. "It's the same spell I used to bring Kenshin here in the first place."

"Well then son, why don't you teach it to someone else?" Lord Gremory asked.

"It's a complex spell, one misstep and it could send someone barreling to the wrong world." Sirzechs said. "It would take me at least a week to teach it to them and who knows what could happen in that time."

"Why is that?" Another of the elders asked.

"Because the distance between our world and the one Kenshin and Serafall are currently in is so vast. The flow of time itself is warped. I would say for every day that passes here, a week will have passed there. That is a rough estimate though." Sirzechs said. "To ask them to wait a week here while I teach my spell to someone else, would be asking Kenshin and Serafall to stay safe for two months. While I agree Serafall takes priority as one of the Four Satans, we cannot over look everything that Kenshin's done for us."

"Yes, but Khaos Brigade is still around and still very much a threat. Wouldn't you leaving with your entire peerage to go retrieve Lady Serafall and Sir Kenshin be shown as a sign of weakness to them?" Lord Phenex asked.

"I do not plan to be gone more than a couple of days, three at the most." Sirzechs said. "Also I will not be leaving with my peerage. The only ones so far that are going are my queen Grayfia and myself. I was thinking of taking Kenshin's peerage along as well."

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the council chambers. "Well then. We approve, please bring my daughter back to us." Lord Sitiri said.

"It will be done." Sirzechs said. "Now, because we haven't got a whole lot of ideas on what we're getting into, aside from what Kenshin's peerage can tell us. I've arranged for Odin-Sama to bring Loki in for questioning." He nodded toward the door to his right and it was opened as Odin, flanked by two heroes. Behind them, in chains was Loki.

Sirzechs turned toward them. "Alright Sirzechs, here he is." Odin said. "Go ahead and ask him, but I can't guarantee you'll get much."

Loki was placed on his knees before Sirzechs. "Evil God Loki." Sirzechs said. "You are present before the Devil Council for questioning. You will answer or be punished. Am I clear?"

"Heh...if the torturers of Valhalla couldn't wring anything out of me, what makes you think you can?" Loki said with a callous smirk.

"..." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. He was about to start questioning when Yukari cleared her throat. He turned to her. "What is it?"

"Might I make a suggestion?" Yukari asked walking forward. "Most of the interrogation done so far has been to his body, if the fact that he had trouble walking was anything to go by. Obviously that isn't going to work."

"What do you suggest then?" Sirzechs asked.

"Pain is just temporary for him. He doesn't care that his body is hurt. He is a god after all." Yukari said. "You need someone who can attack his mind."

"Huhuhuhuhu...do you think such a thing is possible?" Loki asked.

"Well then, would you like to give it a shot?" Sirzechs asked.

"If you do not care to let me." Yukari said.

"Of course." Sirzechs stepped aside. "Ask him about Serafall first. To help ease our minds a little bit."

"Alright." Yukari stepped in front of Loki and placed her hand firmly on his head. "Did Hottan ever plan to target Lady Serafall Leviathan?"

"..." Loki said nothing.

"No vocal answer, fine." Yukari said as she began probing his mind. "You're going to want to start answering me. I know there are something things that I can't get to, but what I can get to will be used against you."

"You're wasting your time." Loki said.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. She turned her head to Sirzechs. "Lady Serafall was not factored into Hottan's plans. I doubt she's in danger right now, as long as she isn't trying to fight him and just seeking out Kenshin."

"I see, that's good." Sirzechs said.

"Alright, now for the part I think only a few of us care about." Yukari said. "What does Hottan want Kenshin for?"

"I won't tell you." Loki said defiantly.

"Oh you will, just give me a bit of time." Yukari said. "Just have to probe the right places."

"..." Loki went silent.

"So tell me Loki, as a fledgling god, you know, many years ago. Did you ever have any traumatizing events?" Yukari asked.

"...No, I did not." Loki said with a scowl.

"You Liar." Yukari said. "When you were young, Thor would always pick on you, nothing more than teasing and pushing around as siblings often do when they're young. He would occasionally pin you down with Mjolnir and leave you there for a bit, am I right?"

"..." Loki continued to scowl.

"You never considered Thor as your brother, just like you never considered the AllFather Odin as your Dad, you were scared of them at first, weren't you? Scared of Odin's fierce and masterful control of lightning magic and the spear Gungnir, while Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir terrified you."

"You're wrong." Loki snarled.

"Am I? Well then why create pets who can slay the gods if you weren't? Why not then take them out yourself and prove your supremacy over them on your own?" Yukari asked. "How about recently then?" Yukari asked. "Has anything to this extent happened to you?"

"...Stay the hell out of my head woman! !" Loki seethed, his head thrashing around. Odin snapped his fingers and the chains lost slack.

"What's wrong, am I making uneasy?" Yukari asked as she leaned forward. _"Get used to it..before this is over, I'll know everything." _She whispered into his ear.

"Krrrh..." Loki growled.

Yukari placed her hand back on his head. "Alright...now this is your last chance before I begin. What does Hottan want with Kenshin?"

"I will never tell you anything." Loki said with a scowl.

"...Thank you." Yukari said gripping Loki's head tightly. _"Realistic Illusion! Visions of Hell!" _

"Grrggh! !" Loki growled in pain as the area around him melted away. Replaced with pitch black darkness. In front of him Odin appeared. He saw that he was free and charged Odin from behind. However, before he could reach the Allfather. A spear of lightning tore through his chest. "Hrnh? !" Loki looked down to find Gungnir in his chest.

Odin turned to him with a derisive smirk on his face. "Boy, did you really think you could take my back like that? You deserve punishment for your foolishness!" A pulse went through Gungnir that shocked Loki literally to the core.

When the light from the lightning shock died down. Odin was gone. "? !" Loki looked around frantically.

"Something wrong brother?" Loki rounded to find a large, muscular blonde man, garbed in the armor of the Norse Warriors. In his hand was Mjolnir. "Father said you needed to be punished...and you shall. By my name as Thunder God, Thor!"

"Hrrrnnn! ! !" Loki grunted and growled in pain.

When the repeated strikes from Mjolnir finally let up. Loki looked around. "Thor is gone..."

"Heheheheheh..." A dark chuckle was in the air.

"!" Loki rounded, looking around for the source.

"...You know...we never did properly finish our fight." Loki turned his head to find Kenshin walking up to him, Balance Breaker active.

"You...you think I fear you boy? !" Loki snarled.

"If you don't then why am I here?" Kenshin asked pointing Kuroi Jigoku at him. "You know I can kick the ever loving shit out of you, and that scares you...if it didn't...I wouldn't be here."

Yukari took her hand off of Loki's head. "Ready to talk?"

"Never!" Loki shouts.

"Your choice." Yukari said grabbing his head again, reapplying the illusion.

"Grrrrhhhh! !" Loki bit back a cry of pain as his head throbbed.

"W-What's she's doing to him?" Asia asked.

"Just look away Asia. Look away and plug your ears." Xenovia said with a somber look.

"Better yet, come with me." Hikari said pulling her away along with Gasper, Irina and Kazumi.

"What are you doing to him?" Sirzechs asked.

"Attacking his mind." Yukari said. "When physical interrogation fails, you must use what you know about your victim against them. If there are those amongst you that can't handle the yelling to come, I'd advise you to leave now."

Some of the elders got up to leave. "Basically you're torturing him." Sirzechs said.

"If you have another idea Sirzechs-Sama, I'm all ears." Yukari said.

"..." Sirzechs didn't reply.

Yukari took her hand off him again. "I can keep doing this all day if I have to Loki, start talking now."

"I will not talk and you cannot make me!" Loki shouts.

"Try me." Yukari said grabbing hold of his head once again.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Loki was nearly floored by the pain.

A few minutes later she removed her hand. "Start talking evil god. Because if I have to I will turn your brain to mush!" She shouts.

"Go to hell!" Loki shouts.

"Been there, didn't like it so I came back." Yukari said reapplying the illusion.

"Grrrraaahhhhh! ! !" Loki screamed in agony.

Odin held his hand up as he guards tried to stop her. "Sir, if she keeps this up he could go under."

"No, he won't." Odin said. "Loki's pride won't allow him to fall into unconsciousness. Besides...he's a criminal now, and what he's done could potentially impact us all."

Yukari took her hand off Loki's head again before grabbing him by the hair and looking him in the eyes. "I didn't take it that far, I know you're still conscious. As the attacks on your mind continue, it weakens, that's why you feel more and more pain each time I do it. If I shatter your mind. I'll just leave it that way, all your safeguards will fall all the same." She said in a neutral tone.

"Very...well..." Loki said. "You want to know so badly? Fine, it's not like it will make a difference in the end."

"Alright." Yukari said letting go of his hair. "Now, what's Hottan want with Kenshin?"

"...Heh." Loki smirked. "He finds himself in need of a new body. Curious isn't it?" Loki asked.

"So Hottan wants to put Kenshin on like a new suit does he?" Yukari said. "Tch, I had a feeling. It certainly explains a lot. Why Hottan seems to have a hard on for him being one."

"Yes." Loki said before turning to Sirzechs. "You know I really must commend you. Reaching down and pulling out quite the gem. A real rarity that one is."

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked walking toward them.

"I'm not being questioned by you girl. If you want to know, feel free to ask either of these two." Loki said. "Once Hottan has Kenshin's body and has subverted his will. He will have the perfect body with which to use his magic, with the added benefit of the elements in their purest forms. No one will be able to stop him, not you." He turned to Yukari. "Not you." Then he turned to Sirzechs. "And not you either."

"..." Silence reigned over the council room until Yukari spoke up. "Why Kenshin? What's so special about him?"

"Probably because most of Hottan's magic doesn't work on Kenshin." Sirzechs said. "That much I was able to get out of those prisoners Kenshin brought in to Azazel."

"Yes. Where as the rest of you that plan on going to Mundus Magicus to retrieve Kenshin and that woman would be affected by Hottan's magic. Kenshin would not be affected for the most part. Regretfully, for quite some time now, Hottan has not been able to make full use of his magic. Not since a war in which he lost to another man who was immune to his magics like Kenshin is."

"Nagi Springfield." Yukari said. "He was a war hero...until Hottan overshadowed him and he was killed by his daughter Negi."

"Precisely. It's a conundrum. Only those immune to Hottan's Fantasy Magic can use it to it's maximum potential, and his real body was lost a long time ago." Loki said.

"You mean to tell me that he's a homunculus too? !" Yukari shouts.

"Homunculus?" Lord Gremory said.

"It's a type of man made life. The most we've seen are demons, but apparently humans can be made now too." Yukari said. "It's how Hottan got his armies together in Mundus Magicus."

"That's precisely what I mean to say." Loki said. "Hottan cannot leave Mundus Magicus right now due to a seal placed on him by Negi Springfield, but outside of Mundus Magicus is the only place you can hope to defeat him, unless Kenshin himself does it...which is unlikely. Hottan's already killed him once."

"Once? !" Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia shout.

"Things have changed since then." Yukari said. "And Fantasy Magic or not, Hottan's going to pay for what he's done." Yukari turned and started walking away.

"You mean like he did during the battle of the Gravekeeper's Palace?" Loki asked.

"..." Yukari stopped.

"Or how about afterward, when that Negi woman after all your friends died, leaving you, your sister and your mother all high and dry, hm?" Loki asked.

"..." Yukari turned to her with a dead look in her eyes, narrowed into a soulless scowl, her hands balled up into shaking fists..

"Face it. You can't defeat him, but you foolishly try and let everyone around you die." Loki said.

(clench!)

"SHUT UP! !" Yukari roared grabbing Loki by the head, applying her illusion again.

"Grrrraaahhhhh! !" Loki cried out in agony.

"How does it feel to have someone fuck with your head? ! HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU BASTARD? !" Yukari screamed angrily.

A small smirk appeared on Loki's face. _"Yesss...come on...FINISH IT! !" He thought._

"...!" Yukari pulled her hand back as Sirzechs reached to pull her off of him.

"..." Loki fell to his hands and knees, panting. "...No...NO! !" He looked up in angry desperation. "DO IT! _**KILL ME! !" **_

"Seems I found something else you fear...you don't want to go back to the Valhalla prisons." Yukari said turning around and walking away. "Well you can go back there and rot, you son of a bitch."

Sirzechs nodded toward Odin to who had his guards take Loki away. He then turned to his council. "Alright. If everything's in order I'll be leaving tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned."

"When you get back, we want a full report." Lord Phenex said.

"Of course." Sirzechs said as he left the room. Ajuka and Falbium followed. "Ajuka, until I get back you're in charge of Serafall's duties. I'll appoint one of my pieces to take care of my duties."

"Right." Ajuka said teleporting away.

"What about me?" Falbium asked.

"Just fight the Khaos Brigade like you've been doing. With your mind." Sirzechs said. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Right." Falbium yawned and warped away.

He walked outside of the chambers and met with Rias and the others. Yukari was leaned up against a tree, clearly not wanting to be bothered. "Onii-Sama, I...we..."

Sirzechs held up his hand. "I know what you want to ask Rias. I've know you were going to ask from the moment you arrived."

"Then...?" Rias said.

Sirzechs let out a sigh. "Well...I suppose there isn't a capable healer on the retrieval team. We could use a few, and the fighters that come with them. So, yes. I suppose you and your peerage can come with."

"What about me?" Sona asked. "My sister is out there somewhere. I want to know if she's alright. Satan or not."

"..." Sirzechs thought about it. "...Well...I will allow it, on one condition."

"Name it." Sona said.

"You stay by Grayfia and I at all times. Your father would have my head if something happened to you. It would be best to run this by your parents first anyway. Gather at the front of my castle first thing in the morning." Sirzechs said. Everyone nodded and split up. Sirzechs meanwhile approached Yukari. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Yukari said with her eyes closed.

"You feeling alright?" Sirzechs asked.

"Not really." Yukari sighed. "...I almost never snap like that...like I did."

"He was egging you on." Sirzechs said. "I'm certain anyone would snap after being reminded of the kind of things you went through."

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"Kenshin's going to be fine, just you wait." Sirzechs said. "You've seen him fight more than anyone. You know what he's capable of."

Yukari rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you're going to start doting on him like you do with Rias."

"...I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirzechs said having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Uh huh..." Yukari said with a sarcastic snort. "And I'm just going to pretend the house doesn't get a present a day addressed to Rias from you." She pushed off the tree and walked away. She stopped for a moment. "...Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome." Sirzechs said. _"...She saw right through me." He thought._

The next day, everyone was gathered in front of Sirzechs' castle. "So wait, you're saying two weeks might have passed for Kenshin and Serafall-Sama since they were taken?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Sirzechs said with a nod.

"Oh man. I should ask Ddraig for an update before we go." Issei said.

At the same time Azazel landed a short distance away, he was carrying someone with him. Hikari arched her brow. "Azazel, why do you have one of the Averruncus with you?"

"Because during another attack on the compound I was keeping them in, the male of this pair was taken." Azazel said as he set Sextum in front of him. "Besides, aside from Kenshin's peerage, it'd be nice to have another guide."

"You want to come as well?" Sirzechs asked. "Fine, just give me a sample of yours and the girl's magic." Sirzechs said.

"Right." Azazel said.

"Do you know who it was?" Miyuki asked.

"All I remember seeing was white armor." Sextum said. "We were asleep at the time."

"I'm guessing Vali took him. For what, I don't know." Azazel said.

"It sounds like he wants to to find Kenshin as well." Yukari said. "He just needs a way there, which Tertium can provide."

"Probably for different reasons than ours I'm sure." Azazel said.

"_**What do you want now partner?" Ddraig asked. **_

"A lot of time might have passed for Kenshin, can you give me an update?" Issei asked.

"_**Fine, hang on a second." Ddraig said. **_

"A lot of time?" Azazel said.

I've estimated that a week passes there for every day here." Sirzechs said. "That's why I've been trying to get approval so quickly."

"I see." Azazel said.

"_**Alright, I have your update." Ddraig said. "Kenshin's still OK." **_

"Ahh, that's good." Issei said as everyone except Sextum and Sona sighed in relief.

"_**Don't ask me for updates again. Something's blocking me from checking on him further." Ddraig said.**_

"That's fine, we should be able to find him from here." Rias said.

"_**Also, one of the last things I saw before I lost the ability to check in on him was the Leviathan, so she should be fine." Ddraig said. **_

Sona sighed in relief. "I see, that's good."

"Alright everyone get ready. I'm going to activate the spell now." Sirzechs said.

"_Stay safe Kenshin, we're coming." Rias thought. _

"_I know how strong you are Onee-Sama, but still the fact that someone was able to take you on is disturbing." Sona thought. _

"_...Why do I feel like something terrible has happened?" Yukari thought. _

A bright light overtook them and they all vanished.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_One day earlier in the Underworld/ One week earlier in Mundus Magicus._

Kenshin walked out of the cabin holding a bouquet of flowers. He walked by Chachamaru and nodded toward her, closing his eyes and letting out a solemn sigh as he walked past her.

"Kenshin-Chan..." Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Serafall approaching him. "...I...I'm sorry, if I only got there sooner...I..."

Kenshin placed his hand on Serafall's shoulder. "It's OK...I'm the one who failed, not you. Her blood...is on my hands."

He walked by Serafall and toward the headstone near the cabin. "..." Kenshin stopped in front of it and knelt down. The ground in front of it was freshly dug up and refilled. "...Negi..." He said with a solemn gaze. "If only I had been here from the start...you wouldn't have..." He trailed off as a teardrop hit the ground. He left the bouquet on the headstone. He took out the staff on his back and stabbed it into a hole at the top of the headstone, a small barrier activated around the grave. "That should keep Hottan and his lackeys away from you." He said as he turned away from the headstone. Chachamaru walked up next to Serafall.

"What do we do now?" Serafall asked.

"...I have to assume that...Sirzechs is sending someone to come get you. If not flat out coming himself." Kenshin said, having to restrain a growl at the mention of Sirzechs' name. "So you should probably stay here with Chachamaru. How are you adjusting by the way...to the reincarnation."

"I am fine." Chachamaru said. "It's interesting, that my artifact transformed into one of these Sacred Gear objects you talked about. My body hasn't really changed."

"Well, I've found that if you already had wings, devil wings won't appear for you unless you just really want them to. Your jet boosters must already fulfill the need." Kenshin said. A couple of days prior, Kenshin decided to try and reincarnate Chachamaru, to see if it would give her a replenishing source of magic. It didn't, but her body adjusted better to his magic now. Before he couldn't fill her with his magic because his was too purely dark. He assumed that any devil with strong enough magic could fill her tanks. She took up three pawn pieces, but to him it was well worth it.

"Wait, if I stay here, what will you be doing?" Serafall asked.

"Before Negi died, Hottan told me that in order to get to him. I'd have to break his seal. By killing the Dragon of Truth, Jack Rakan and one other person who was already knocking on death's door...as well as Negi herself. The way I see it, I might as well start looking for them."

"That Thousand Blades guy? He was really strong, he withstood all my attacks like they were nothing." Serafall said with a concerned look.

"He must have activated his Kiai Bogyou beforehand." Kenshin said. "Rakan always was the hardiest mother fucker I've ever met. It's not really surprising that he was able to withstand your attacks...not to me anyway. He's a Wizard-type's worst enemy."

"You mean he can take on the Satans?" Serafall asked. "By the way, Kiai Bogyou? Willpower Defense?"

"I don't know. I think Sirzechs would have the best chance, but I don't know how powerful Rakan's defense is." Kenshin said. "But that said, he's not unbeatable. My main concern is the Dragon of Truth."

"That black masked guy?" Serafall asked.

"Yeah. It was strange, after Negi died and I snapped...I saw him collapse." Kenshin said.

"It was right after you...well..." Serafall said.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded knowing what she wanted to say. "Thank you for pulling me out of it...you saved my life."

"Of...Of course." Serafall nodded with a smile.

"Right. Chachamaru, you stay here as well. Serafall will be able to fill your tanks." Kenshin said. "I'll try to be back in a weeks time. If not sooner."

"You're going alone?" Serafall asked. "But, what if you are attacked again?"

"I'll handle it." Kenshin said.

"And if you...lose it one more time?" Serafall asked.

"...What are you trying to say? You want to come with me? What if someone comes looking for you to take you back home? Sona has got to be worried about you." Kenshin asked.

"She knows I'm fine, I didn't get to be Leviathan just for my charming good looks you know." Serafall said with a smile. "I'm the strongest female devil there is."

Kenshin stared for a moment before sighing to himself. "Chachamaru, can your supply last a week?"

"I will be fine." Chachamaru said.

"Alright, if you get low don't hesitate to get in contact, I'll summon you right to me." Kenshin said.

"Yes Kenshin-Sam-" Chachamaru was cut off.

"Don't address me with that suffix. I don't deserve it." Kenshin said. "If I don't find much to go on I'll be back in five days, a week at the most."

"Yes." Chachamaru said. "I'll mind things here."

"By the way. I never introduced myself. My name is Serafall Leviathan." Serafall said introducing herself to Chachamaru.

"Karakuri Chachamaru." Chachamaru bowed respectfully.

"Alright, come on let's get a move on." Kenshin said.

"Right. Stay safe Chachamaru-Chan." Serafall waved as she and Kenshin left the cabin.

"...She is an interesting one." Chachamaru said. She turned to the grave and stared at it. "...I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do for you...Negi-Sensei..." She said letting out a sigh.

Kenshin and Serafall walked along the forest path. "So where are we heading first?" Serafall asked.

"Well, I don't have that many supplies on me, most of my meat rations were consumed during that training trip before my Rating Game with Rias." Kenshin said. "We need to go stock up." He took out a pair of glasses and put them on after he grabbed Serafall's wrist. He let go and kept walking.

"What are those?" Serafall asked.

"Glasses that are supposed to hide ones identity. Out in the open they're fine, but most establishments have wards against these things and the bigger cities can see through them outright." Kenshin said. "So I have to ask you to go in and do the shopping when we get to the village we're heading toward."

"Leave it to me." Serafall said with a winking smile, a peace sign over her left eye.

Kenshin nodded and continued to walk. Serafall glanced at him, letting out a small sigh to herself. _"No response..well given the circumstances, I guess I can't blame him." Serafall thought. _

"...That was really cute, what you just did." Kenshin commented.

"?" Serafall glanced over at him. "Um, thanks." She said, caught off guard by the comment.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

The two entered a village. As they walked by Serafall heard whispers around them.

"Hey, doesn't that red haired guy kinda look like...well you know who?"

"Oh please, what would that murderous piece of shit be doing here? He's long gone. He disappeared months ago!"

"I know that, it's just without the glasses, the resemblance is uncanny isn't it?"

"Well he's not here. The world is well rid of that bastard. Good riddance, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."

Serafall couldn't help growling. She was about to go tell them off when she felt Kenshin grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him only to see an impassive, nearly dead look in his eyes. He shook his head. He whispered to her. _"It's not worth it."_

"..." Serafall stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright." She spoke softly. "If you say so."

They arrived at the village shop and Kenshin stood outside. "Go ahead." Kenshin said handing her a list.

"Right." Serafall went inside, as she was shopping, one of the male villagers approached Kenshin.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like..."

"Yes, now fuck off." Kenshin said to him.

"You didn't even listen to who I was going to say." He said with a glare.

"You were going to ask me if anyone's ever told me if I look like Kenshin Kuroshi. I get the resemblance, but I ain't him and the comparisons are honestly getting annoying, now fuck off." Kenshin gruffly stated.

"Well, if you're so sure that you're not him. Take off those glasses." He said, his arms crossed.

"Piss off, you don't run this village." Kenshin said. "Now beat it."

"I don't think so!" He started to reach for Kenshin's glasses when Kenshin pointed a dagger at his throat. "!"

"Back..Off." Kenshin threatened.

"..." The man stepped back, but a child grabbed a rock and threw it at Kenshin's face. Kenshin dodged, but the momentum sent his glasses off his face and into his hand.

A collection of gasps were heard around him. Kenshin glanced around, everyone stared in stunned fear at him.

"It's him, oh god it's really him...!"

"Rikudou's Assassin has returned...!"

"Come on everyone, there's only one of him, we can take him down now!"

"Are you kidding? ! That man has killed stronger!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and hit them all with the Serene Conqueror. They all shirked back. "If you leave me be, I will not harm you am I clear?"

"..." Everyone stood back in fear as Kenshin crossed his arms and pocketing the glasses he was wearing.

Finally one of them spoke up. "Just hurry up and get out of our village!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying long." Kenshin said as Serafall exited the shop with several bags in hand. Kenshin set his hands over them and absorbed them into his seals. "Come on."

The two starting walking when someone ran up behind them and broke a two by four over Kenshin's head. "Hey!" Serafall shouts.

"Serafall." Kenshin said. "Let's just keep moving."

"But-!" Serafall was cut off.

"Trust me, nothing you do will change these people's minds." Kenshin said.

"..." Serafall nodded and walked alongside Kenshin.

As they walked to leave the village. Kenshin heard whispers.

"He's back, he's really back..."

"Just keep quiet, maybe he'll keep to his word and just leave."

"Yeah, but what about that young woman with him. She seems to defend him."

"Probably just his whore."

"!" Kenshin shot over and gripped the throat of the man who said that, a pudgy, fat bald man. "Now you listen here...I couldn't give a fuck less about what you say or do to me, but you idiots better keep it limited to just me. She has done nothing to you...she doesn't deserve your ire...if anything bad is done to her I don't care what it is, you will face my wrath got it? !"

"Y-Yes!" He and everyone around him said.

"Good." Kenshin said letting him go. "Now get out of my sight."

The two continue walking out of the village when someone walked in their path. "..." Kenshin looked on as he saw a man wearing a business suit with black hair, styled oddly pointing up and at his sides in the front while the rest was like normal. "Ricardo."

"Kenshin." Ricardo nodded. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." Kenshin sighed.

"Walk with me, both of you." Ricardo said.

Kenshin and Serafall nodded and followed Ricardo away from the village. "Where have you been? Things have really gone to hell since you left."

"I heard." Kenshin said. "Hottan's on the cusp of winning isn't he?"

"Yes." Ricardo sighed. "Things were fine until Negi dropped off the face of the earth."

"She's gone." Kenshin said. "I saw her die with my own two eyes."

Ricardo nodded. "I see...she spoke fondly of you often...I take it you two were close?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

"I see." Ricardo said. "By the way, whose the cutie with you?"

"I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Levia-tan." Serafall said with a cute wink and smile.

"Hahaha, I see. You're a friend of Kenshin's I take it?" Ricardo asked.

"Yup, I'm his favorite magical girl." Serafall said donning one of her magical girl costumes.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Alright Ricardo, I know you didn't track me down just to ask me how I'm doing and introduce yourself to my friend, what is it?"

"What are you doing right now?" Ricardo said.

"I'm hunting. For Jack Rakan and the Dragon of Truth. After I've dealt with them I'm gonna put Hottan's head on a pike." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"I see...well I won't stop you, but the odds of you finding anything up north are unfavorable." Ricardo said.

"Up north? As in Hellas?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. The Hellas Empire has fallen. Hottan and his goon squad whammied them all with that damn Rewrite spell of his." Ricardo said.

"I thought Negi's plan to make Mundus Magicus real by terraforming Mars counteracted that." Kenshin said.

"It hasn't gotten completely off the ground yet." Ricardo said. "I assume they'll come back if Hottan's defeated, or in time...but..."

"I know." Kenshin nodded. "I'll take care of Hottan."

"...Last time you tried to fight him, you died." Ricardo said in a low tone so Serafall wouldn't hear.

"Thanks for the reminder Ricardo." Kenshin said. "I've changed since then. Now if that's all, we'll be going."

"Alright, just be careful." Ricardo said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

(break)

_A couple of days later. _

Kenshin and Serafall were ascending the side of a mountain, trudging through snow. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are we doing here? !" Serafall asked.

"Like I've said before we're looking for Rakan and the Dragon of Truth" Kenshin said.

"B-B-B-But it's freezing!" Serafall complained.

"You're an ice mage aren't you? You should be used to this." Kenshin said.

"Just because I'm an Ice mage doesn't mean I like being cold Kenshin-Chan!" Serafall whined.

"..." Kenshin stopped. Serafall bumped into him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get ready, and here." He said passing his jacket to her. "My body heat will be fine for now."

"Is someone coming?" Serafall asked.

"Something." Kenshin said. "This area should be great for you to use your magic in."

"Alright." Serafall said.

Suddenly demons began flying in at them. "Shit!" Kenshin said unsheathing his sword. "Be careful Serafall!" He said as he charged into the fray.

"Right!" Serafall said. _"Honestly. These don't feel that strong, but it's nice to know he cares." She thought with a fond smile as she started picking off demons with blasts of ice magic. _

Kenshin started cutting down demons at random. He looked back to see Serafall doing her own thing. He nodded with a small smile. _"I probably shouldn't be so worried, she is a Satan after all, but you never know." _

"So I hear you've been looking for me!" Kenshin looked up and saw Dragon overhead.

"Yeah, I have. You're one of the people I have to beat to get to Hottan!" Kenshin said.

"I see, I see." Dragon nodded. "Well, I apologize, but I have no time to fight you, so enjoy this instead!" He claps his hands together and the ground shakes beneath the snow.

"..." Kenshin's eyes widened with dread as he heard the snow shifting beneath his feet. Dragon disappeared as Kenshin started running toward Serafall, activating his Balance Breaker.

"What's wrong? !" Serafall asked.

"Avalanche!" Kenshin shouts. "Stay close!"

"R-Right!" Serafall said. Kenshin held his hands up as the rampaging snow engulfed them. When the avalanche finally ended Serafall looked around. "It's so dark..."

Kenshin snapped his fingers, a blaze igniting on his palm. He unsealed some firewood and set it on fire. Kenshin then took a dagger and threw it as hard as he could outside the dome of snow they were trapped in.

"Can't we just warp out?" Serafall asked.

"Right now I can't really identify a safe area." Kenshin said. "Other than maybe the cabin. I'll try getting a hold of Chachamaru." His communication circle appeared next to him. It stayed for a few minutes before canceling out. "Nothing, she must be sleeping to conserve her magic. Better saddle up for the night, we could be here awhile." Kenshin said, unsealing some of the supplies Serafall had bought.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Serafall asked.

"I'll live, you keep it and stay warm." Kenshin said as he took out a pot and began cooking. "It could be worse. We could be stuck in here without food."

"Right." Serafall said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a cook, hope you don't mind stew." Kenshin said.

Serafall giggled. "That's alright. I'm not that much of a cook either. Between my job as Satan and the T.V show I star in, I don't have much time to learn."

Silence reigned for a moment until Serafall broke it. "Kenshin-Chan...why do you let those people say those things about you?" She asked.

"...Well, it's not like it isn't true." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Most of what they said about me is the truth."

"But...back home you're always so nice, so caring and..." Serafall was cut off.

"I did what I did to survive." Kenshin said. "And if necessary, I will continue to do that."

"..." Serafall went silent.

"...You know. Being in your world...it was...surreal." Kenshin said.

"?" Serafall looked at his back curiously.

"...I felt like, for once...I'd be able to have a normal life." Kenshin said. "A life as a fighter, yeah, but a normal life none the less." Kenshin said. "But...it seems this world is my reality."

"...It doesn't have to be." Serafall said. "Sirzechs told me a bit about your past, you could stay in our world."

"..." Kenshin said nothing at first. "Maybe...who knows."

Serafall nodded. "Besides, what would Ria-tan think if you just up and left her? She'd be heartbroken."

"..." Kenshin said nothing as his stew started to boil. He took it off the fire, stirred it around before placing it back on.

Silence reigned as Kenshin finished cooking the stew and they ate. Serafall soon nodded off. She awoke several hours later. "...Kenshin-Chan?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"..!" She gasped as she got a good look at him. His hair had frost developing on it. He was visibly shaking and his breathing was shaky. "..." She narrowed her eyes and took off Kenshin's jacket and draped it over Kenshin's shoulders before sitting on Kenshin's lap.

"...S-Serafall?" Kenshin said.

"If you were cold, you should have woke me up and told me so." Serafall said with a smile.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and pumped youki into his jacket, making it grow bigger and surrounding both of them with it. Serafall shifted against him.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Serafall asked.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "Listen. Chachamaru's on her way so you don't have to remain like this for long."

"That's OK. I like this." Serafall said. "It feels nice."

"...Hey Serafall, do you...like me or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Well why wouldn't I?" Serafall said. "You're a wonderful person, despite what you feel are flaws."

"...I-I see..." Kenshin said.

"I know what you really meant." Serafall said. "I am attracted to you as well." She said with a smile as she pecked him on the cheek.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, just wrapping his arms around Serafall's waist to help share warmth.

(Break)

_Another couple of days later. _

Kenshin and Serafall found by Chachamaru and dug out before teleporting back to the cabin. They spent the rest of that day and night and the next day resting.

Serafall walked around the cabin, looking around. "You know Chachamaru-Chan, you keep a nice home."

"Thank you Serafall-San." Chachamaru said.

"Mou...just call me Levia-tan." Serafall complained.

"Kenshin-San doesn't often call you that, neither will I." Chachamaru said.

"Where is Kenshin-Chan anyway?" Serafall asked.

"I believe he was going out to gather wood." Chachamaru said. "We've been running low."

"Oh." Serafall said. "Maybe I should go see if he's alright, he's probably tired."

Before she could exit the cabin, Kenshin came in holding a stack of split logs. "The rest are outside." He said throwing some into the fireplace. He stood there, staring at the fire for a moment as it built up before turning to Chachamaru and Serafall. "Chachamaru could you put some tea on?" He asked, pointing at the fireplace.

"Of course." Chachamaru said. He walked by her and she walked by him. Kenshin glanced at Serafall for a moment before shaking his head and walking into the bedroom.

Now normally Serafall wouldn't have been bothered by this...if it weren't the fifth time today Kenshin had done it. She walked into the room after him. "Kenshin-Chan, is everything is alright? Well...other than the obvious?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you seem kind of uncomfortable around me." Serafall said. "Now...I know you've lost someone dear to you, but I'm not doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable am I? I'd like to be aware of it if I am."

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "It's not you."

"Then what is it?" Serafall asked with a curious look.

Kenshin let out a long sigh. "Well...as embarrassed as I am to admit it. My heat cycle's come up."

"Oh..." Serafall said before it hit her. "Oh!"

"Yeeeaaahhh..." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Serafall said. "You can't just skip it can you?"

"Well I'm trying, but the thing is..most youkai can only handle skipping twelve cycles, or one full year." Kenshin said. "I've skipped three so far since coming here, not including the one I'm on. Before I came here I had skipped seven"

"What happens if you skip twelve?" Serafall asked.

"The compounded lust affects the youkai's personality until it's dealt with on the next cycle." Kenshin answered. "I have no idea how long we might be here, I don't know what the hell Sirzechs is doin' back home, but I need to be able to control myself if I'm going to fight Hottan and his allies."

"Oh...so you're hesitant to ask me." Serafall guessed.

"I know you said you would, but I always thought you were just teasing me." Kenshin said.

"Then there's the fact that you've lost that Negi girl, and there's also Ria-tan." Serafall said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I think they'd understand though. Yeah, Rias would probably be upset, but in the end I think she'd get that I had to have it taken care of at some point and she just wasn't there."

"I'm sure she would, she might just be jealous of me for awhile." Serafall giggled.

"Yeah she would..." Kenshin said before he caught what she said. "Wait..what?"

"Ufufu..." Serafall giggled again. "I was just teasing you, but I was also being serious. If you really need the help and no one else is available. Then I'd have no problems giving you a hand with your problem." She said with a seductive gaze.

"..." Kenshin shivered under it.

"Just one question though." Serafall said. "Can't you just take care of it yourself?"

"I wish." Kenshin scoffed. "But my parents told me that during those times, a woman must be present. Even better if it's a female youkai."

"I see..." Serafall said. "Might I go and change into something?"

"Feel free." Kenshin said.

Serafall nodded with a smile and pursed her lips at him before getting up and leaving the room. Kenshin watched her leave before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ooohhh man..." He said. "The first devil I'm going to have sex with and it turns out to be the Leviathan." He unsealed a bottle of water and took a drink. "I really hope I don't get too out of hand..." He said taking another drink.

Serafall meanwhile was hanging outside when Chachamaru said. "The tea is done and cooling on the counter. I'm going to go birdwatching."

"OK." Serafall nodded. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you." Chachamaru nodded and left.

Kenshin took another drink as he waited for Serafall. He turned as the door opened. What he saw made him drop the water bottle, spilling what he had in his mouth onto his chest.

"Ufufufufu, well that certainly is a first." Serafall giggled as she walked into the room wearing pink see through nightie. Kenshin's eyes scanned downward to find a matching thong and stripped pink and white stockings that reached to the middle of her thighs. However as alluring as all that was to him. What struck Kenshin the most was the fact that Serafall looked taller, before Serafall's height put her just above his chin but now she was nearly at eye level and her curves were more defined, shaping like a wide hourglass. The face and hair were still relatively the same, though the hair was longer to scale with the body and the facial features seemed finer, while retaining a cute, youthful charm.

All in all Serafall looked...older. She sauntered up to him. "What...happened to you?" Kenshin asked.

"You like it?" Serafall asked. "This is my sexy, older form. I don't necessarily have a true form, because that would imply that I prefer one over the other." She said with a smile.

"Well you're often in that other form you're so often in would be your true one." Kenshin commented.

"Yes, most of my outfits are geared toward that one, but...who says magical girls can't be sexy and not just cute hm?" Serafall said grazing her fingernails along Kenshin's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "I have outfits geared toward this form too, would you like to see them sometime?"

Kenshin gulped inaudibly. _"Damn she's good." He thought._

"Tell me, do you like this form or would you prefer the other one?" Serafall giggled. "I can indulge in your naughtier desires if you like. A great, horny beast, preying on a younger girl...something along those lines."

"This one's fine. If the need arises, we could..." Kenshin trailed off.

"Ufufu, alright then." Serafall said as her hands slid down his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. She let out a soft purring moan as Kenshin's hands went inside her nightie, moving slowly up her sides. Their lips met and she let out another moan. _"Wow...his lips are so hot, a searing kiss...is this how it normally feels because of his body heat, or because he's actually in heat or both?" She thought. "Because if it's just the former then I'm starting to feel a little envious of Ria-tan!" _

They parted for a moment. "You're supposed to be the more experienced here, yet you seem awfully flustered." Kenshin said, a small smile tugging at his lips. He winced in pain as Serafall stepped on his foot.

"You know, despite my teasing not only of you, but So-tan as well. I don't do this as often as you think. I'd go as far as to say you're more experienced than I am." Serafall pouted. "And the last time I did do it was quite awhile ago."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Now...let's continue." Serafall said kissing him again. Kenshin opened his mouth allowing her easy access. Serafall pulled the rest of the buttons on his shirt apart and slid the shirt off his shoulders while their tongues pushed and danced around each other. They both latched their lips down and sucked gently on each others tongues and promptly let out moans. Serafall pulled away and licked her lips. "Has anyone ever told you how good you look without your shirt on?" She asked. "Some of these scars I could do without, but hey they tell a story." She said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Well they don't exactly say anything, but I notice the stares."

"Ufufufu..." Serafall giggled and leaned over, flicking her tongue against his nipple.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted softly. "You know nothing's going to be gained from that, just like if I do it to you because you ain't pregnant."

"I know, but it feels nice doesn't it?" Serafall asked with a smile.

"A little bit." Kenshin said.

"Alright then, how about this?" Serafall said as she began sucking on it.

"Ghh..." Kenshin grunted again.

"Ufufufu..." Serafall giggled. Kenshin lifted his hand cupping her left inner thigh, stroking his hand up and down it. "Hnmm..." She lifted her head up to his neck and started nibbling at it. "Ohh...Kenshin, I don't know what it is...but my body feels really warm all the sudden."

"I see...I was afraid this might be the case..." Kenshin said as he moved his hand upward, cupping his hand over her thong clad nethers moving it up and down. "It seems given enough exposure, the youkai that's in heat could affect devils of the other gender, either that or you're just turned on."

"Hmmm.." Serafall moaned softly as she felt Kenshin teasing her. "I feel like that second one would be more likely, like I said when we were trapped in the snow...I do find you attractive." She said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said, as he sunk his finger into a fissure through her thong.

"Hyan!" Serafall let out a soft cry. "Mm...if that's how you wanna play Kenshin-Chan. Ey!" She thrust her hand downward, cupping her hand over his groin, rubbing her hand against it, squeezing it gently.

"Hnn.." Kenshin held back a moan and pressed his fingers harder against the fabric of her thong. "You know, now that I've gotten a little further with you, I guess you are just turned on."

"Tehe...I guess I'm just not used to it hitting me all at once." Serafall giggled.

"I guess not." Kenshin said as his free hand moved up the front of her body, under her nightie, going slowly up her belly.

"Oohh...Kenshin-Chan don't tease me so much..." Serafall said.

"Coming from you, the queen of teasing?" Kenshin asked,

"Alright then." Serafall yanked down his pants and started pumping her hand up and down his shaft, twisting her hand around it gently.

"Haah..." Kenshin sighed contently as he reached up and groped Serafall's left breast.

"Mmn!" Serafall let out a hushed moan as Kenshin's hands massaged two of her most sensitive areas. She wrapped her free hand around him and fell onto the bed, taking him with her. She gripped his shaft tighter and stroked harder. "Inside...please..." She said with glossy eyes.

"..." Kenshin nodded and pressed his lips to hers, initiating a heated makeout session with her as he moved his hand inside her thong and started rubbing her raw pussy directly.

"Hyaaa!" Serafall let out another cry as she grabbed Kenshin's head, pushing it against her own as she tried to wrap her tongue around his while her fingers worked over Kenshin's ears.

"Mmnnn!" Kenshin moaned into her mouth as he finally slid a finger inside her, stabbing it in and out.

"Mmm!" Serafall moaned into him as they detached their lips. "Mm...you have a very satisfying kiss..." She noted with a smile as she slid downward and off the bed before pulling his pants off. "Now, this session is about you, now if you're feeling up to it we can get to me later." She said with a giggle as she spread his legs apart and licked her lips. "Not bad...not terribly long, and enough girth to spread a woman completely apart without causing too much pain. just enough for it to feel nice...you know in an erotic kind of way." She gripped it and began stroking again, bringing her head in to give it a long lick up the back.

"Haaahh..." Kenshin sighed.

"Tehe..." Serafall giggled as she moved her head forward and latched her lips onto the back of the head, sucking on it gently, prodding her tongue against the glans.

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Mm?" Serafall looked up. She took her lips off moved over the top. "You've been controlling yourself for quite awhile Kenshin-Chan...you're already leaking." She said.

"Hn...well I attribute at least half of that to the woman in front of me." Kenshin said.

"Ufufufu, I see, I see. Alright, you just leave everything to Levia-tan. OK?" She said with a cute wink before sticking her tongue out and licking his urethra, lapping up the precum.

"Ukk..." Kenshin bit back a moan.

"Hehe, you know that's a cute look you have on your face right now Kenshin-Chan." Serafall teased.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and shoved her mouth down onto his cock. "Eighty Six the teasing will ya?"

"For now." Serafall said as she continued to lick at his head. "Mmn, it's a slightly bitter and sweet taste...Nnmu..mmu,haa..." She moaned softly.

"Nnaah..." Kenshin kept his eyes on her as she looked up at him.

"Mm...Kenshin you're leaking quite a bit, is that your way of telling me I'm doing a good job." Serafall asked.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way then of course." Kenshin said.

"Well, it's good to know I'm doing things right." Serafall said, sliding her tongue across the slit.

"Hnn!" Kenshin bit back another moan.

"Mmhmhmhm..." Serafall giggled. "I guess it's time to move on." She said taking just the uppermost part of the tip into her mouth and sucking hard on it. "Nnmu..."

"Aaahh!" Kenshin let out a gasp.

"_Does being in heat cause hypersensitivity?" Serafall wondered. _

As if to answer her question Kenshin said. "It's not hypersensitivity, It's just rare that anyone focuses solely on the opening of the urethra. So you could say I'm weak there."

"Mmhm..." Serafall nodded. She brushed off the straps of her nightie, letting it pool around her waist as she brought her breasts around his cock and started stroking them up and down. "Mm..nnmu...mmu..mm."

"Ghh.." Kenshin groaned. _"Fuck...she's damn good..." He thought. _

Serafall shifted her breasts in alternating strokes, still sucking hard on the tip, prodding her tongue against it as she did. "Mm, mmu..mmkk, haa.."

"Fuck..." Kenshin groaned out. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been practicing for something like this." He said.

"Tehe...that good hm?" Serafall asked with a smile, giving him another cute wink. "Mm, aah...amph...you're shaking..."

"Well, I'm not exactly trying to hold myself back here." Kenshin said.

"Aah, I see." Serafall said as she squeezed her boobs together and went back to stroking them up and down with much more force than before. "Go ahead...mm, mm...haaa..." She moaned softly.

Kenshin saw that she was pushing against one of her boobs with her arm and not her hand and then heard a wet splashing sound._ "She's masturbating?" He thought._

"Please..Kenshin-Chan, I want it..." Serafall said with a lustful pant.

"Ghh! Alright...!" Kenshin threw his head back and moaned, the momentum from his sudden movement shaking his cock free as it shot spurts of cum at Serafall's face.

"Kyaah? !" Serafall yelped as his seed spattered on her face and breasts.

"Haah...hahh...hahh..." Kenshin panted.

"Mooouuuu..." Serafall whined. "I was ready for it..."

"S-Sorry..." Kenshin said.

"Well don't just sit there, clean me up." Serafall ordered.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes, wanting to try something as he took his index finger and traced it along her chest, scrapping up his ejaculate. When they were all clean he brought his index finger up to her face. She smiled in response, taking his hand and enclosing her lips around the base of the finger and licking it clean, making sure to go as tantalizing slow as possible, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Aaah? !" He gasped as he felt a miniscule amount of his power leave him.

She winked as she pulled her lips off his index finger, giving the tip of it a small kiss. "Sorry, I've just wondered for a while what your power tastes like. "Both it and your cum taste nice."

"I see..." Kenshin said.

Serafall shuffled around a bit. "Um...I know I'm supposed to be helping you, but...I don't wanna be lef-Mm..." Kenshin cut her off by pulling her up and kissing her on the lips. He laid her down on the bed. The two pulled away and Serafall smiled with a blush. "You just had me tasting your cum and that didn't stop you from kissing me?"

"Don't care, too turned on." Kenshin said leaning into the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling at it.

"Mmn, Hehehe..." Serafall giggled. "Kenshin-Chan, you're quite affectionate, you know that?"

"Hmm." Kenshin reached up and started groping her right breast, pinching her areola with his index and middle fingers.

"Haan...mmn...Kenshin-Chan, that feels so good..." Serafall said letting out a blissful sigh.

"You know, this older form of yours, it's really quite enchanting." Kenshin said.

"Mmn, of course. When I'm in it I am considered one of, if not the most beautiful female devil in the Underworld." Serafall said. "And here you are, allowed to do what you want to it, how lucky." She finished with a coquettish look.

Kenshin shifted himself downward to her breasts licking her left nipple. "Well, I can't say I argue there."

"Aahn.." Serafall let out a sharp gasp feeling Kenshin's tongue flicking her nipple over and over again. "Mm.." She moaned loudly as Kenshin's hand squeezed her right breast.

"..." Kenshin latched his lips onto the digit he had been licking and started to suck on it. Meanwhile his hand drifted downward, into her thong. He rubbed her outer lips slowly and gently, that if she weren't currently moaning she would accuse him of teasing her.

"Aaahn!" Serafall gasped sharply again as Kenshin sunk his index finger inside her. "Mmu..."

"..." Kenshin felt the moist flesh of her vagina with a little more force than what was necessary. _"She's...really wet. This thong is practically soaked." He thought. _

"Yah...aah, ahh...mmu..mmah..." Serafall moaned, making Kenshin move back up so she could kiss him again. _"Ohh...he's going too deep...!" She thought._

"You're...really tight." Kenshin said.

"Uhm well...that's what not having sex for awhile will do to a woman." Serafall said as she kissed him again, rubbing behind his ears while her other hand worked her thong off, she kicked it to the side with his clothes. Now all she really had on was her stockings _"Ohh...he's making me feel so good. I just want to keep kissing him for it!" She thought._

Kenshin felt a bit confused as he continued to finger her pussy with a single finger. _"Funny...has it really been that long? It's light, but she's shivering and writhing around..." He thought. _He slipped his other arm under her waist and pulled her in closer."

"Mm?" Serafall moaned curiously as she felt his body against hers. _"He is really affectionate when in heat. Gee, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a female cat." _

Kenshin heard her giggling into him and pulled his head away. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Serafall said. "...Kenshin-Chan...you're making me feel really good..."

"Well, if you're going to do the job, you might as well do it right or not at all." Kenshin said.

Serafall smiled. "...Ria-tan's going to be one happy woman when the honeymoon comes."

"..." Kenshin went silent and fingered her pussy harder.

"Haan!" Serafall cried out."Mmm, Kenshin-Chan...!"

Kenshin slid down her body some more, moving between her legs. "...Such a sweet scent..." He murmured. He gave her pussy a test lick before moving further. Kenshin kept licking her outer lips, savoring the taste of her juices.

"Aaahhhnn!" Serafall let out a loud moan. "Mmnn, Kenshin-Chan..your tongue..."

"You taste so good Levia-tan..." Kenshin murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Mmmnn! Kenshin-Chan, you're...so gentle." Serafall said.

"Well, I'm not trying to bully you...unless you'd like me to that is?" Kenshin asked with a sly grin.

"Mmn...no...maybe some other time...I'm enjoying this feeling way too much..." Serafall said with a content sigh.

"OK then..." Kenshin said continuing to lick her, inserting his index finger inside her once more.

"Kyau!" Serafall gasped. "K-Kenshin-Chan...n-not both at once...please..."

"Sorry, please just endure it for a little while." Kenshin said.

"Aah! Ah, ah! Yah! Oohh...you're churning me...inside...!" Serafall whined halfheartedly.

Kenshin kept poking and prodding inside her, despite her halfhearted protests. "Serafall..." Kenshin said. "Here..." He said grabbing hold of her legs and flipping them both around so Kenshin's head laid on the mattress while Serafall hovered over him, her dripping pussy just over his nose. "You're so wet, it's even soaking into your stockings." Kenshin noted. "Mm..." He began licking her again while his left hand reached up and started groping her right breast again.

"Aaahn...mm..mmu..kuu..mm, aah..fuu..." Serafall moaned, her hand in his hair, while the other clasped over his hand. "Mmm...ah, afu...mm, ohh..ah, aahh..." Whatever self control the Satan had left completely eroded as both her breast and pussy were attacked simultaneously. "Haaa, ah..aaann.. mmaaahh, aah!"

Kenshin had enough of just tasting samples, working his tongue into her honey pot, worming it around inside her.

Serafall's grip on his hair strengthened as she felt him working his tongue inside her. "Aahn..aku...hee, ah, aahh...n-no...aaahn! Your tongue's...inside! Aah! Aaahnn!" Serafall moaned loudly. "Aaah! I can't...hold them back any longer...it's...too good...aah!" Her back began to arch backward as she began to shake. "...aah! Mmn! Mmu...aaahn! I-I'm...I'm going to...ah...aaahh!"

Kenshin took his tongue out of her pussy and moved upward. He began to poke and prod his tongue against an engorged digit at the top of her nethers.

"Haaan? !" Serafall's eyes shot wide open looking down at Kenshin with clenched teeth, trying to endure the new pleasure she was now receiving. "N-No, please...not that...Mmmn!"

"Yes..." Kenshin said. "There." He said as her started fingering her again, while his lips latched onto the digit and started to suck hard on it.

"Mmmmmnn! !" Serafall bit back what she was sure would have been a soft scream otherwise. "Ooh...Ohhh...Kenshin-Chan! I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna!...Aaaaaahhhhh! !" She threw her head back, back arching as her body started to seize up, Kenshin let her fall onto him, her body sliding downward until she was sitting on his lap. When her orgasm finally ceased, she panted heavily. "...Haah...haahh...I-I thought you said you weren't gonna bully me...Kenshin-Chaaaannnn..." Serafall whined.

"I'm sorry, but you just tasted so good...and sounded so nice." Kenshin said

"..." Serafall grabbed his head and crushed her lips against his as she gestured them toward the bed. Kenshin nodded and helped move them onto the bed, laying her on her back. It was time to get to the main part. Kenshin figured he should do it while they made out, so he pointed his dick downward and rammed his way inside her.

"Mmmmmnnnnnn! !" Serafall let out a soft, muffled scream into him as they pulled apart. "Haaahh...haaahh...aaahn...ohhh..Kenshin-Chan, you're so...mmmnnn..." Serafall laid back and closed her eyes. "Go ahead."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." He said "Ggghh...fuck you're so damn tight though..." He said as he looked down only to have his eyes widen in shock. Where he and Serafall were connected was blood, Kenshin knew that could only mean one thing. That he had just deflowered Serafall. "...You lied..." He said.

"..." Serafall looked down as well. "...Yeah...I talk a big game, but I've really got no more experience than my sister or your fiancee, What I do know is just from anime, manga, doujins and books, and as you know..I'm really playful."

"...Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Kenshin asked.

"Would you have come to me if you knew? Would you have entered me with no hesitation?" Serafall asked with a smile.

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "Probably not."

"See?" Serafall giggled. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. The pain's already gone."

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Well...here goes..." He said pulling himself out and thrusting back in.

"Mm, ah...aaah!" Serafall gasped pleasurably as Kenshin's length left and entered her at a slow and deliberate pace. "Haaa...Kenshin..-Chan...oohh...I knew I was going to enjoy this..."

"Hnn...gghh..." Kenshin grunted. "Fuck..." He said with a sigh. _"I just entered and I'm already being squeezed so damn tightly!" He thought. _

"Ghh, aahhn...I-I'm being stabbed repeatedly with your burning lust spear..." Serafall gasped softly. "I...It feels amazing..."

"Heh, it's a shame I don't have any words to call this vice you're catching it with." Kenshin said with a grin, his right eye closed.

"Ufufufu." Serafall giggled. "It's a doorway that only responds to a certain key."

"So I'm just throwing burning lust spears through your magical doorway then?" Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha!" Serafall laughed. "No silly, the burning lust spear is the key! It sounds absurd I know, but..."

Kenshin leaned down and kissed her. "Eh...I get it for the most part."

Serafall grabbed him, holding him close as he started to increase the tempo of his thrusts. "Aah..au..kuu, haa..haan!"

"Gghh.." Kenshin grunted again, not only from the feeling of her squeezing him, but from her nails digging into his back.

"Ee...aah..haaa..aahn!" Serafall began moaning sweetly as she felt his cock rubbing each fold in her pussy over and over again. She pulled Kenshin's head next to hers. "Aah...aahahaha..Mmmn...you feel so good inside me, I'm shivering...aah..aaah..yaahhh...more...please Kenshin-Chan more...!"

Kenshin felt a shiver of his own, feeling her breath brushing against his ear. "Yeah...stopping is out of the question now." He said as he began thrusting harder and faster than before, fully eager for release.

"Mm, aah, haa...aan, aah, ah, mmg!" That still wasn't enough for Serafall as she writhed around under him. "Harder! Mmmn! It's like you're just teasing me!" She ordered.

"..." Kenshin was a bit surprised at her outburst, but did as he was asked, picking up the intensity of his thrusts once more. He pushed himself up and grabbed her legs for leverage.

"Haa, haaaa...haaa! Haaa! Uku, aah, aaah!" Serafall moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing in rhythm with his movements.

"_...Well, it's a good thing Issei isn't here, he'd never shut up about this sight..." Kenshin mused. _

"Mmm! Ohhh! Kenshin-Chan it feels like you're getting hotter and hotter!" Serafall said, her back beginning to arch.

In Kenshin's mind Gnome glanced at Salamander who was whistling innocently with her hands behind her back. Gnome got her attention and pointed at her before making a stroking motion toward her pelvis. "It's just a light application of fire magic around his manhood, I'm just having a little fun." Salamander said with a laugh. Gnome shook her head for a moment before waving her off, as if to say 'Carry on.'

Kenshin's mind was blanked out at this point, his only objective being sate his lust. "Aah! Ayy, I-I'm going to...yaah! Ah, ah, Ahaaa!" Serafall moaned.

"Gghh..." Kenshin grunted as he pistoned in and out of her. "That's...it!" He said as he felt the need for release swelling up inside him.

"Ahh, mm, aaah, fuuaah, au, haaa, mmkkku!" Serafall screwed her eyes shut, knowing what was to come. "Ahh, aaah, mmkku, aahh! ah...aaaahhhhh! !" She let out as her body began to seize up once more.

"Ghh? !" Kenshin felt himself being shoved out as he was about to thrust in again. "Ghhh! !" Kenshin grunted loudly as he sprayed his cum all over Serafall's belly and chest. "Haaa...haaa...haa...haaa..." Kenshin panted.

"..." Serafall sat up and looked at the mess Kenshin had made on her chest and belly. She smiled and leaned forward, going on her hands and knees and kissing him softly while her hands slid her nightie down her legs. She pulled away and glanced down. "You're still ready to go I see..." She said, seeing his cock was still rock hard.

"Well, it's different for every demon, but I think for me...if I cum once, that's a heat cycle I skipped wiped off the board. So right now I'm down to nine, counting the one I'm on."

Serafall giggled nervously. "Tehe..s-sorry Kenshin-Chan, but I don't think I can last another nine orgasms." She said with a shy smile. "You're just too much for me."

"Hahaha, that's fine. This should be more than enough." Kenshin said. "Thank you..."

"Now hold on..." Serafall said. "I said I probably couldn't last another nine...I never said I couldn't last another one." She said with a seductive smile as she pulled Kenshin onto his knees.

"..." Kenshin watched as Serafall took out her hair ties and set them to the side. "...Wow...you look so nice with your hair down."

Serafall giggled in response. "I was meaning to take those out right from the start, but I guess I got too excited. Hehe...alright then, I'll take the initiative this time."

"Hnn.." Kenshin bit back a moan as Serafall turned herself around, and started rubbing her ass against his groin. "Heheheh...I'm supposed to be the insatiable Lust Dragon here, but...it seems the darling Levia-tan is quite insatiable herself." Kenshin said with a weary chuckle.

"Mmhmm..." Serafall said, her voice mixed with a moan. "Just looking to live out some of the things I've read is all...Mm..."

"Well then, live till your heart's content, I've got the energy." Kenshin said. _"Especially with my heart all fixed up." He thought._

"Whenever you're ready...and...this time..." Serafall glanced away with a blush. "T..Try to stay inside me throughout, OK?"

"..." Kenshin stared at him, surprised for a moment before he closed his eyes. "Alright.." He said as he placed his hands on her hips and positioned himself. "But...I won't hold back, not this time."

"That's fine." Serafall said with a nod. "Truthfully, if you held back now, I'd begin to wonder if you really had been enjoying yourself this whole time."

"..." Kenshin smiled as he pressed his cock inside, feeling it slip inside easily. "With a woman like you? How could I not enjoy myself?"

"Aahhn!" Serafall let out a loud moan.

"Ggh..the angle's all different, but it's still the same tightness from before." Kenshin grunted.

"O-Of course...haa...haaa." Serafall panted. "Something like that isn't bound to change either..."

"Right." Kenshin nodded as he picked up the pace almost immediately.

"Haaa! Agu, mm, aaah..aah...mmg, mmku!" Serafall moaned as her body rocked back and forth from the force of Kenshin's thrusts.

Kenshin could feel it, they were both still sensitive from their previous orgasms. _"This isn't gonna last very long." Kenshin thought. _

"Aaahn! Mmmnn! Ohhhh, it feels amazing!" Serafall said.

Kenshin lifted her left leg up, making the angle of his thrusts change slightly. Serafall looked over and saw a mirror against the wall, with their current actions being displayed on it. "Waaaa! Uhhn! T-The other way, looking at myself having sex in the mirror is embarrassing!" She whined.

"Hahahaha, I know, it's great isn't it?" Kenshin asked as he increased the pace of his thrusts further. "Being able to see our bodies rocking in unison, the fact that you're actively meeting my thrusts with your own."

"Moooouuu!" Serafall pouted. "K-Kenshin-Chan, you're being mean!"

"Heheheheh, you like this and you know it." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"..." Serafall went silent for a moment before she forced herself up and grabbed Kenshin's head, sliding her tongue past his lips. Kenshin responded in turn, accepting her invitation to make out with her, he moved one of his hands to her side, just under her right breast to help hold her up. She pulled away for a moment. "You're right...this is amazing...I do like it...does that make me a naughty girl?"

"For the moment, yes. Permanently? No." Kenshin said.

Serafall smiled. "OK then...I can live with that..." With that said, she went back to making out with him.

"Mmpph..." Kenshin felt her tightening up on his cock again, along with the need for release swelling once more. _"Well here goes...!" Kenshin thought._

"Mmph! Mmmn! Mmn...!" Serafall moaned loudly into him. Then, she felt something hot shot into her as Kenshin buried himself to the base inside her. "Mmmmmm! !"

"Ggh...ggh..." Kenshin grunted as their lips came apart.

"Aaah...aaahh...aaahh..." Serafall's panting was mixed with moans as she fell forward, laying face down on the bed.

Kenshin collapsed next to her, completely and thoroughly exhausted. "That's it...I can't take anymore..."

Serafall wearily moved over to him, laying her back against his chest. "Oh...well a certain part of you disagrees." Serafall said with a tired giggle.

"...Heh, the spirit is willing, but the flesh is weary." Kenshin said with a tired chuckle.

"Indeed..." Serafall said. "...Um..Kenshin-Chan?"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Devil birthrates are low." Serafall said. "That being the case...if...I got pregnant with your child..." She trailed off.

"I would have to wouldn't I?" Kenshin asked.

"Not necessarily. I have the resources to raise a child myself if you wanted to continue fighting on the front lines, or doing what you've always done..." Serafall said.

"...Still, a child needs two parents." Kenshin said. "And...I'd want to be able to be there for it."

"..." Serafall nodded. "OK, thank you for answering that for me."

"No problem...zzzz..zzzz...zzzzzz..zzzzz..." Kenshin was out in a matter of seconds.

"..." Serafall smiled as she snuggled up against him. _"...Oh Kenshin-Chan...if you say things like that..I.." Her thoughts left her as sleep finally took her as well. _

(break)

_The next day. _

Kenshin awoke and looked at his watch. "The afternoon...damn...I almost never sleep this late." He thought.

He saw that he had been dressed and there was a note on the end table for him. It read.

_Good Morning Kenshin-Chan~!_

_Or would it be afternoon? With how deeply you were sleeping I think it might be the latter. Eh, I'm writing this in the afternoon so we'll go with that. _

_Your darling Levia-tan went out for a walk. Chachamaru-Chan said she needed to do something so I volunteered to do it as well. I'll be back soon OK?_

_Serafall Levia-tan._

Kenshin rolled his eyes at the cute sign off at the end and chuckled. "Alright then..." He got up and exited the room. Chachamaru was walking around tidying up. "How are you feeling? Need a recharge?"

"I am fine Kenshin-San." Chachamaru answered neutrally. "No, my next recharge shouldn't be for another week."

"Any updates on where Rakan and the Dragon of Truth are?" Kenshin asked.

"Not yet, but I'm getting close, I've got locks on where they've both been recently, as long as I know that. I can trace them." Chachamaru said. "I just need time."

"Alright, no real rush. Take your time." Kenshin said. Chachamaru nodded. Kenshin left the cabin and walked out to Negi's grave and sat down in front of it. "I've gotten close to finding them, I know you're watching over me, but when the time comes...I want you to look away." He said. "...Also, I hope you'll understand about last night. I don't regret doing it, but I think I'd rather have done it in a different place."

A breeze blew through his hair and he could swear he heard Negi's voice saying. _"It's alright, you needed to have it done." _

"!" Kenshin looked around. _"Sylph...was that you?" _

"_No, it was the wind." Sylph said. "The voices of the wind can be any number of things. The pure voice of the wind itself, wanting to play...or it could the voices of the dearly departed, trying to talk to the one that means the most to them." _

Kenshin nodded. "I see..." He got up and went to go back into the cabin when he sensed something. "!" He looked out toward the west of the house. He sensed Serafall in that direction, surrounded by four presences while a fifth looked on. It felt eerily familiar to him. _"...No..." He thought. _

He turned to the cabin. "Chachamaru, I'm going out for a bit to see what Serafall's up to! Keep me posted!" He said as he took off.

Chachamaru nodded, having heard him and went back to her searching.

Kenshin dashed through the woods. _"No...this can't be real! That's an old Rikudou tactic! They might not be as strong as Serafall, but if they can figure out how to neutralize her she's finished!" _

He came out to a field. There were five cloaked men. The tallest of which had and unconscious Serafall slung over his shoulder. "Alright men, we have this woman, she has great power...she'd be a real threat if she weren't so overconfident." He said.

"STOP!" Kenshin shouts.

"?" The five turned to him. "Aaah...Kenshin..it's been awhile." The shortest of them said stepping forward. He took down his hood revealing short brown hair, angular facial features and green eyes with glasses over them.

"...Vesper." Kenshin said. "How are you back...and are the other four?"

"Yes." Vesper said. The rest take down their hoods. One had short black hair and deeply tanned skin. He had dark brown eyes. He grinned at Kenshin.

"Yo man, your magic signature feels darker than before!"

"Remember what he said to us Daniel. He's become like this woman here." Said the tallest member, who was also the eldest. He had short graying hair with a short beard to go with it. His eyes were green.

"Yeah Yeah, I know Rantou." Daniel said. "What do you think Scott?"

"So, you've become a devil huh Kenshin?" Scott, a humanoid water dragon said. He had no hair and light blue scales, and matching eyes. "What do you think Sin? Should we take him."

Sin, a man with short dark blue hair with the same color eyes took his hand off his head. "Nah, he has plans for Kenshin. Ever since the girl Yukari-Chan picked went and bit it."

"Who?" Kenshin said.

"Who do you think?" Vesper asked. "The man running things in this world now. Hottan."

"Krhh!" Kenshin growled. "I saw Sin and Rantou get blown literally away! How was he able to make homunculus bodies of them then? !"

"We have DNA samples on all members. In a previous attack before all of us except you died, it was stolen." Vesper said. "Those thieves were flying under Hottan's banner. Come on everyone."

"I don't think so!" Kenshin said. Rantou appeared in front of him. "!" "Bala-"

"_Breaker Fist!" _Rantou said ramming his fist into Kenshin's stomach before he could invoke his Balance Breaker.

"Guuuhh? !" Kenshin's body went slack, falling to his knees. He glared weakly. "How...were you able to beat her? She's stronger than I am..."

"That may be, but we masked our power and she grew over confident, from there it was a simple matter of using my Breaker ability." Rantou said. "We'll see you soon Kenshin." He said dropping his hand on the back of his neck.

Kenshin fell forward, darkness overtaking him.

(break)

_That night. _

Kenshin awoke back in the cabin. Chachamaru was sitting next to him going over a map in her hands. "I'm back here?"

"Yes. You never came back so I started to get worried." Chachamaru said.

"I see..." Kenshin said.

"What happened to Miss Serafall?" Chachamaru asked.

"...The Rikudou Organization got her." Kenshin said.

"Ah, those men again." Chachamaru said with a nod. "They were a great trouble when we were fighting the Cosmo Entelecheia."

"Why didn't Yukari ever tell me that Hottan revived them too?" Kenshin asked himself.

"Because she never knew. She just thought someone was flying their banner." Chachamaru said. "They never showed their faces before and rarely engaged her in combat."

"That makes sense..." Kenshin said. He got out of bed.

"Don't you think you should rest more?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm fine. I heal quickly." Kenshin said. "Are you any closer to finding Rakan and the Dragon of Truth?"

"Not yet. I'm going to need another day." Chachamaru said.

"Alright, keep me posted." Kenshin said. "I'm going out to find where they took Serafall."

"Yes. Good luck Kenshin-San." Chachamaru nodded.

Kenshin nodded back and left the cabin. _"I have to find her before Hottan gets his hands on her...if he does...it could be disastrous." He thought. _

_(Chapter end)_

Negi: So you just kill me off right away? (glares)

Draconis: You'll appear in later chapters, trust me. I'll flashback to the scene in question in a later chapter.

Kenshin: Um...Serafall do you mind?

Serafall: Hmmm? (clinging to his back)

Kenshin: N-Never mind, enjoy yourself.

Rias: (smiling) Draconis-San, might I have a word with you?

Draconis: (sweats) Uhm...I just remembered it's time for my daily jog, bye! (runs)

Rias: Hang on, you could use a training coach! (fires wave of destruction magic at Draconis)

Draconis: Fuuuuuuucccckkkk!

Sirzechs: Now now Ria-tan, if you kill him the story's over.

Draconis: He's got a point, if I get destroyed, that means you don't get your lemon with Kenshin.

Rias: ….Fine, you live for now.

Draconis: Whew...now anyway, because I just wrote the lemon between them and I was considering it anyway. Harem Update.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall.

Now, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	29. I Don't Trust You

Kenshin: (stewing)

Serafall: Everything alright Kenshin-Chan?

Kenshin: (sighs) Yeah...

Draconis: He's just agitated.

Serafall: Eh? Why?

Draconis: Well, you'll see.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 29

I Don't Trust You.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_A Day after Serafall's Capture._

A bright light washed over a plain, when it died down Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Yukari, Issei and the others were there. Rias walked forward. "Where are we?"

Yukari took out a map. _"Reveal." _She intoned. Several lights appeared where they were, followed by more. "Hmm...Seems we're in a plain somewhere in Southeastern Vespertatia."

"So does that mean...?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. We've successfully warped to Mundus Magicus." Yukari nodded.

"Alright...Now that we're here...Ghh!" Sirzechs grunted.

"What is it Sirzechs?" Miyuki asked.

"Wait, what's happening to everyone? !" Hikari said as everyone except Yukari, Miyuki, Kazumi and herself all fell to their knees, faces contorted in pain.

"What's going on...my body feels so hot...!" Rias strained out.

"It hurts..." Akeno said.

"What's going on?" Koneko said.

"Ooowwwww...!" Gasper whined.

"This is nothing..." Xenovia grunted.

"Why isn't anything happening to you all?" Asia asked.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Yukari said.

"What do you think it is?" Sona asked.

"I think your bodies might be adjusting to the abundant magic in the air here." Yukari said. "It will take a little while, and I believe all you'll be able to do is teleport. It would be in your best interests to remain here until you've adjusted."

Sirzechs got back up to his feet. "..." He narrowed his eyes looking out to the north.

"Hm? !" Yukari said as a spot lit up in that direction. "Kazumi, send some camera to the north."

"Right." Kazumi said sending her Sacred Gear's cameras out and created a screen.

"Hey Sirzechs wait!" Grayfia said as Sirzechs began teleporting.

"I already know who it is, I'll be right back!" Sirzechs said.

"!" Kazumi's eyes widened marginally as she created a large screen for everyone to watch. It showed Kenshin standing in the middle of a battlefield, corpses of men dressed as knights around him.

"Whoa? ! Kenshin really went all out on those guys!" Issei said.

"I can't blame him." Miyuki said.

"Why is that?" Rossweisse asked.

"Because certain sects of the Confederacy have given up and pledged loyalty to Hottan. Those men must have been a part of one of them." Hikari said. "Still...for Ken-Chan to just off them..."

"...Looks like he just beheaded one of them before the camera got there." Yukari said seeing a dismembered head at Kenshin's feet.

"Kenshin...?" Rias said with concerned eyes.

With Kenshin a communication circle appeared next to his head. "Kenshin-San."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I still have yet to find the Dragon of Truth or Jack Rakan, but I found Serafall-Sama." Chachamaru said.

"Alright. Where is she?" Kenshin asked.

"She seems to be in the ruins of Old Ostia, close to where Hottan is sealed." Chachamaru said. "She's moving, which leads me to believe two things."

"That they're either moving her, or she's trying to make a break for it. I hope it's the second." Kenshin said. "Alright that's to the west of here, so..." He turned only to see someone warping in. "..." He narrowed his eyes, walking past the corpses as Sirzechs appeared. "Hello Sirzechs. Took your ass long enough getting here."

"...The flow of time is warped, only two days have passed back home." Sirzechs said, unsure of how to respond to the callous tone Kenshin was using.

Back with Yukari and the others Issei narrowed his eyes curiously. "...Is it just me or does Kenshin seem really pissed at Sirzechs-Sama for some reason?" He asked.

"..." Grayfia stared at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Aah, I see. So a week here for a day there eh?" Kenshin asked. "Your power feels very weak by the way." Kenshin commented. "It's odd."

Sirzechs glanced toward the corpses behind Kenshin. "...You killed them all."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "They were under Hottan's control, they had given up."

"Still..." Sirzechs said.

"They were trying to take me down, so I did what was necessary to survive." Kenshin said parting his eyelids, shooting Sirzechs a neutral gaze. "And if necessary, I will continue to do that...until..."

"Until you become as heartless as they are?" Sirzechs asked.

"Why not?" Kenshin said with a shrug. "I'm already looked at as a monster in this world anyway."

"Kenshin, we've come to take you and Serafall back home, Myself, Grayfia, Azazel, Sona, Rias and her peerage and your own." Sirzechs said.

"...You all wait right were you came in at, I'm going to get Serafall now, once you have her you can leave." Kenshin said walking by Sirzechs.

"No, I can't." Sirzechs said walking toward him. "Because you're my brother."

"Oh really?" Kenshin drawled. "Then tell me something brother...do you screw over every member of your family or is it just me?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, when I first found out about...I admit...I wasn't that mad. Maybe a little insulted yeah, but I wasn't mad, but these past two weeks, this one more than the one before got me thinking about it constantly, and each time I did...the more it just pissed me off." Kenshin said with a glare. "But now that you're here...I have to ask...just HOW LONG were you watching my life and my past before you got off your ass and did something?"

"..." Sirzechs went silent.

"Until you give me an answer, and I mean a damn fucking good one, you can consider me a rouge." Kenshin said. "Also, some other things for you to think about as well. Why is it I was not notified the day Yukari appeared in the Underworld, instead having to find out when she saved my ass and died in the battle against Kokabiel, and if you could pull us out of here, why couldn't you do the same for Miyuki and my mother, or even Kazumi?" Kenshin scowled and said with a sneer. "Ophis was right, I never could trust you...I was just too fucking blind to see it." He started walking away.

Sirzechs cut him off. "Wait, Kenshin...yes I know I have made some very serious oversights with you, but I promise to tell you everything when we get home!"

"Oh right, so you can spout off some bullshit while your peerage, and some of the Underworld's best fighters take aim at me from a distance?" Kenshin scoffed. "No thanks, you tell me here in this world or not at all."

"No! I wouldn't do that, I want to tell you the truth before you do something incredibly rash!" Sirzechs protested. "...Being in this world again after so long...it's changing you."

"You're wrong." Kenshin said.

"Am I?" Sirzechs asked. "Because the Kenshin Kuroshi I've gotten to know, would never have killed these men without good reason."

"Yeah well...that Kenshin Kuroshi's always been kind of a prick." Kenshin said as he tried to walk by Sirzechs again, only for Sirzechs to place his hand on Kenshin's chest.

"Kenshin..." Sirzechs said pushing him back gently. "...I don't want to have to hurt you."

Kenshin's head bowed forward, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "That's unfortunate..."

"...Thank yo-" Sirzechs was cut off as Kenshin glared soullessly into his eyes as his hand grabbed Sirzechs' wrist.

"Because I don't share your inhibition." Kenshin said gripping Sirzechs' wrist tightly and twisting it until it popped before driving his fist into his temple.

"Grhh!" Sirzechs turned back to him and put his left hand on Kenshin's right shoulder. "Kenshin...!"

Kenshin responded with an uppercut, followed by two more punches that were blocked before driving his fist into Sirzechs' stomach, forcing him to lower his guard. With his guard down, Kenshin struck a jarring blow to his head. Kenshin drove his knee into Sirzechs' chest and threw him across the ground. "Tch, with your body still adjusting a novice could beat you." Kenshin scoffed before walking away.

"Kenshin..." Sirzechs said getting to his feet. "Don't move."

"..." Kenshin turned to Sirzechs with an irritated glare. He walked over and punched as hard as he could at Sirzechs' face. Sirzechs dodged and turned Kenshin around, wrapping his arms around Kenshin's body holding him tightly.

"You know what the problem is with most Wizard-types? If someone can strike them physically, they're finished!" Kenshin said driving his head back into Sirzechs' face forcing the restraint off. "That is to say most haven't got any toughness." As Sirzechs staggered backward. Kenshin stomped on the ground, making a stalagmite grow from the earth. He grabbed Sirzechs and rammed him face first into it repeatedly until it broke. He kicked Sirzechs onto his back.

"Ghh..." Sirzechs grunted, his face bruised and bloody, one of his eyes swollen shut.

"Ascalon..." Kenshin said.

"_**Blade!" **_

Kenshin knelt down over him and grabbed the cloth of his mantle, pointed the blade at Sirzechs' face. Sirzechs grabbed Kenshin's wrist. "Kenshin...please..."

"..." Kenshin hesitated. He knew with Sirzechs' body unadjusted to this world's magic, he could just kill him now. A very small part of him wanted to...if only to quell his anger. However, an even greater part of him knew he just couldn't do that as he noticed one of Kazumi's drones hovering nearby

(stab!)

Rias, Grayfia, Sona, Issei and the others all let out a gasp. However, their fears were eased when the camera angle showed Ascalon stabbed into the ground next to Sirzechs' head. Kenshin ejected the blade and got to his feet. Sirzechs turned his head to the blade. Kenshin turned and started walking away. "Be thankful that Rias Gremory is your younger sister, and that we have somewhat of a history together." He said as he uncased his wings. "Tell everyone when they get here to stay away from me. The further away they are from me, the safer they'll be." He said as he took off.

He sensed everyone warping in behind him to check on Sirzechs. He used Undine's power to hide his presence as he flew away. He wondered how Rias must be feeling right now, no doubt having watched him brutalize her relatively defenseless brother. "..."

"_Feels like you just burned a bridge huh?" Salamander asked. _

"_You could say that." Kenshin thought. _

"_Then those ashes scattered in the wind." Sylph said. _

"_Before landing in the water and sinking to the bottom, never to be seen again." Undine said. _

"_OK, there's no need for more..." Kenshin thought. "At least this time when I lose someone, it'll be by my own direct action."_

Meanwhile Sirzechs got up after Asia healed him. "O-Onii-Sama, are you...alright?" Rias asked with a concerned gaze.

"..." Sirzechs closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't it seem kind of underhanded that Kenshin did this now?" Kazumi asked. "I mean, he did know that Sirzechs' body didn't adjust to the magic here yet."

"I don't think that factors in." Yukari said. "Kenshin was truly and honestly furious with Sirzechs. I don't think he would have cared if Sirzechs was at full power. He was still going to try and do that..." She turned to Sirzechs. "To be completely frank, I don't blame him in the slightest. I was under the impression that you had told Kenshin I was here when you brought me...and he does raise some interesting points."

"I know." Sirzechs said. "And I don't want any of you blaming Kenshin for what just happened either...his anger toward me is justified completely."

"Then what was it about?" Sona asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming him, but it's strange that he would attack you even knowing your position as a Satan."

"Because his problem is with me as a person, as a man." Sirzechs said. "He doesn't care about my title. As for what it's about...I'd rather not talk about it right now. We need to follow after him. When I warped in I sensed Serafall in the direction Kenshin's now heading."

"...Kenshin-Senpai just disappeared." Koneko said.

"I doubt he's changed direction." Azazel said. "But he did tell us to back off..if we follow too closely he might pick up speed or try to lay low."

"..." Rias looked toward the west. _"...Kenshin...what's going through your head right now...please be safe..." _

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin came up on the ruins of Old Ostia, a city of floating islands, that had lost their ability to float over twenty years ago. "Hm?" Kenshin said seeing bursts of ice magic being fired from the middle island. He recognized both signatures. "Serafall's fighting Evangeline? She feels weaker though...alright then. Balance Break!" He said assuming his Balance Breaker. He went into a chant as he neared their battlefield.

"Damn..." Serafall grunted as she was struck by several magical arrows of ice.

"Take this! _Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" Evangeline shouts firing a torrent of black ice at Serafall. _

"!" Serafall's eyes widened as Kenshin landed in front of her, a great concentration of fire magic in his palms.

"_Ourania Phologosis!" _Kenshin shouts firing off a massive swath of flames that blocked the torrent of black ice.

"Kenshin-Chan? ! Was that Ancient Greek?" Serafall asked.

"A transliteration of it." Kenshin said. "You feel weak. What happened?"

"Those five cloaked guys. When I woke up I was told my power had been drained." Serafall said. "I've been trying to recover, but my power isn't gonna come back in a single night."

"I see." Kenshin said. "I hope this teaches you not to be over confident." He turned around and bopped his fist lightly on Serafall's head. "Overconfidence breeds carelessness."

"Yeeeessss..." Serafall said as if she were an admonished child.

"You call that a Blazing Heat in the Sky spell? Dear god man get it together." The two watched as Evangeline walked out, relatively unharmed by the spell.

"Heh. Well Evangeline that was one of the few times I was ever able to cast the spell successfully." Kenshin said. "You should know that."

"Kenshin-Chan, what should we do?" Serafall asked. "In the shape I'm in, I doubt I'll be much help. This woman is good."

"She's over seven hundred years old." Kenshin said. "A girl that Hottan turned into Shinso Vampire. Suffice to say, she's had plenty of time to practice."

"That's right." Evangeline said with a smirk. "If you're looking for Dragon and Rakan they're not here."

"Actually I just came for her." Kenshin said jerking his thumb at Serafall.

"Eh?" Serafall said with a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Oh really? You move on fast." Evangeline said with a curious look.

"Shut up." Kenshin said with a glare. He turned to Serafall. "Sirzechs and the others are here, to the east. Get moving."

"What about you?" Serafall asked.

"I'll cover your escape. Otherwise she'll just chase us down." Kenshin said. While he had no intention of heading back to the group with her, he needed to reassure her.

"O-OK. Be careful." Serafall said uncasing her wings and taking off.

"Sending her off to fight me all alone hm?" Evangeline said.

"Tell me, is Hottan back there in the Gravekeeper's Palace?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, he is, though it can't really be used for much these days. Negi really did a number on it." Evangeline said. "However, you won't be able to get to him. Negi's seal keeps him in, and everyone else out."

"Tch, I see." Kenshin said.

"Mhmmhmhm...you've become stronger and all the more fierce since you left this world I see." Evangeline said with a nod.

"Stow the compliments Evangeline, you've always been horrible at them." Kenshin said with a scowl as he appeared in front of her, sword in an iai position._"Serene Demon Sword!" _

Evangeline raised her hand, blocking with a blade purely made of magic. _"Ensis Exsequens." She intoned. _

Kenshin drove her back, pulling Kuroi Jigoku back and stabbing forward with it. _"Lightning Sword Flash!"_

"Heh." Evangeline swung her blade upward, a blast of cold wind sending him flying. Kenshin caught himself and brought Kuroi Jigoku overhead, bearing down on her.

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _Kenshin shouts.

Evangeline jumped back as Kenshin landed, creating a small crater. She dove toward him initiating a wild exchange with Kenshin. Neither one getting the upper hand. "You know, you may have a pretty good grip on the Water Spirit's power, but like you said, I've had centuries of practice!"

"It wouldn't be right if I killed the one woman known as the Undying Mage so easily!" Kenshin said.

"Heh! So thoughtful of you, using one of my formal titles like that!" Evangeline said stabbing at Kenshin's head to which Kenshin dodged, moving one of his hands off his sword and using it to punch Evangeline in the stomach. "Gah!"

Kenshin grabbed her sword arm and swung her into one of the buildings. Evangeline rushed back out from the rubble and clashed blades against him. "..." Kenshin said nothing, a glare on his face.

"What must have been going through your head when you found out everyone you had abandoned had died I wonder." Evangeline said.

"I abandoned no one!" Kenshin shouts. "I was taken from this world!"

"Tell that to the departed souls." Evangeline said.

"Tch!" Kenshin said.

"You know, aside from that...I do understand how you must be feeling right now." Evangeline said.

"Oh is that right? !" Kenshin shouts.

"You feel betrayed and alone, like you have no allies anymore which is why you're now fighting like you have nothing left to lose." Evangeline said. "During my many years I've known such a feeling...isn't that why we promised to take out Hottan together? Before you left that is? !" Evangeline shouts angrily as drove him into a wall.

(boom!)

Evangeline was blown back as Kenshin's body exploded. She caught herself. "An exploding clone, damn..." Evangeline said. She turned only to be blinded as Kenshin's jacket was thrown over her. "Aaaaahhhh! !" She let out a scream as Kenshin drove the end of his naginata that had prong like protrusions on the back through her heart. "..." Evangeline pulled his jacket down with a smile. "Just kidding." She said.

"Tch." Kenshin jumped back and flung the blood off his blade. "I wasn't expecting that to beat you anyway."

"You can't go against the fate of the world Kenshin, everyone else tried and look where that got them..." Evangeline said.

"Grrh!" Kenshin growled. "The real Evangeline would be sickened by what you're saying!"

"Heheheheheh..." A dark, sinister chuckle resounded through the clearing.

Kenshin looked up and saw Hottan's phantom image. "Hottan!" He shouts in anger.

"Evangeline." Hottan said.

"...Yes." Evangeline said snapping her fingers as Kenshin's arms went straight out at his sides. He lost grip on Kuroi Jigoku.

"Ghhh? !" Kenshin looked at his arm and saw lines. _"Evangeline's strings? !" _

"Huhuhuhu...Kenshin, here is a present from me to you." Hottan said as a long key like staff appeared in front of Evangeline.

"Hotttaaannnn...! !" Kenshin growled. "When did these strings get here? !"

"I had Evangeline attach them to you during your fight with her." Hottan said with a smirk. "I knew you'd be too focused on the fight to focus on strings that have next to no presence."

"Grrrhhhhh! !" Kenshin snarled.

"And I also knew you'd come here looking for that girl." Hottan said with a smirk. "I let her get out of her bindings, after having her magic drained so she'd draw you here."

Evangeline grabbed the key staff and took the large orb on the top of it off and placed the key to the side. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt the same presence from that orb, albeit smaller inside Evangeline's body. _"Oh no...he's going to do to me what he did to Evangeline!" He thought. _

"That is the orb of the Great Grand Master Key, the greatest weapon, containing all of my power." Hottan said. "Even if I can't make use of all of it. It should be enough to subjugate you who is immune to my Fantasy Magic."

"Grrrhh! Stop it!" Kenshin said as Evangeline neared him with the orb. "Evangeline...SNAP OUT OF IT! !"

"It's no use Kenshin, I used all ten of the Grand Master Keys, a step under the one I'm using on you, to subjugate her...she can't resist." Hottan said.

"Grrrhhhh! ! STOPPP! !" Kenshin shouted desperately as Evangeline tore a hole in the center of his torso and started inserting the orb.

A plethora of visions washed over Kenshin. He saw himself with his childhood friends, Konoka and Setsuna. With his father Ryuushin, his uncles Nagi and Albireo. He then saw himself helping teach class alongside Negi. He saw no scars on his body...and he seemed perfectly happy and at peace.

"This is the kind of life you desire...isn't it Kenshin? To be able to live normally without much care in the world...alongside your old friends and loved ones...most of whom are gone now...I can give that to you...all you need do...is submit..." Hottan's voice rang loudly in his head.

"..." Kenshin said nothing looking up at the sky, tears streamed from his eyes as he slumped to the ground.

"_Hey! Ophis-Chan, you have to force that orb out!" Sylph said. _

"_I can't." Ophis said. _

"_You can- You can't? !" Salamander said. "You're the friggin' Dragon God of Infinity!" _

"_Wrong, I'm just a small piece of the Infinity Dragon God. If all of me was here, sure...I could force out Hottan's presence no problem, but a small shard of me cannot." Ophis said. "His will hasn't been subjugated completely, and won't be until Hottan himself inhabits the orb. It's just enough for Hottan to order Kenshin around." _

"Why don't you try taking him over now?" Evangeline asked.

"Hmmm I'd love to, but until I rid myself of Negi's seals, I cannot. But...having another of the strongest men to walk the face of this planet is a good addition." Hottan said with a smirk. "He will need to adjust, and who knows if those people looking for him will come."

"The Rikudou Squadron has already been dispatched." Evangeline said. "Not by me mind you, they're just a regular bunch of go getters. Amazing work ethic."

"Hnn...I see. When Kenshin wakes up, dispatch him as well." Hottan said. "Some of the people over there are those they won't be able to deal with."

"Yes." Evangeline said.

(break)

_Back with the Group. _

Everyone was walking toward Old Ostia when Koneko looked up. "Someone's coming."

"Hm?" Grayfia said. "She's right, it feels like..."

"It's Onee-Sama!" Sona said.

Sure enough Serafall flew down toward them. "So-tan, what are you doing here? !" She said with a gasp.

"I came looking for you!" Sona said with a clear look of relief in her eyes. "I was worried."

"Oh So-tan, Onee-Chan's just fine. Especially thanks to Kenshin-Chan...Oh! Right everyone we gotta get moving!" Serafall shouts.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Kenshin-Chan covered my escape from over there, now we need to go and get him!" Serafall said.

"Hold on." Sextum said. "Answer a question for me if you will."

"What is it?" Serafall asked with a curious look.

"You were locked up upon your capture, by what I am assuming were five cloaked characters, correct?" Sextum asked. Serafall nodded. "Just how easy was it for you to escape that lock up?"

"What are you getting at?" Azazel asked.

"Well...actually it was kinda easy." Serafall said. "The chains were easy to freeze so I just broke 'em off. I would have gotten away completely if it wasn't for that Shinso Vampire woman." Serafall said.

"I see..." Sextum sighed.

"What is it Sextum?" Yukari asked.

"Kenshin walked right into a trap." Sextum said.

"Are you certain? Could it be that Hottan just doesn't know how to bind a Satan?" Sona asked.

"I'm certain." Sextum said. "If Hottan wanted her captured long term, he'd have stashed her somewhere Kenshin would have a difficult time getting to, or any of us really."

"Even you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, you'd be surprised at how much favor my brother and I lost when we sided with Yukari and her allies." Sextum said. "The only reason we're alive still is because of our magical abilities."

"Well, don't worry, that crazy bastard isn't getting to ya if we can help it." Issei said shooting her a comforting grin.

"..." Sextum glanced away with the slightest of blushes.

"I think Kenshin should be able to pull out of that trap, but we keep heading that way to give him help if he needs it." Xenovia suggested.

"Right." Rias said. "Serafall-Sama, are you hurt at all?"

"Eh, just a few knicks here and there, nothing to be concerned about." Serafall said. "By the way Sirzechs-Chan, nice shiner."

"Aaaahahahahaha, I uh...tripped into a rock." Sirzechs said with an uneasy laugh.

Serafall noticed Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari and Kazumi rolling their eyes as he said that. _"Hmm...better ask about that later." Serafall thought. _

"...Someone's here." Koneko said. "They don't feel friendly."

"!" Everyone started looking around. Suddenly Rias, Sona, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Hikari were frozen in a stasis. The same tried to happen to Yukari and Miyuki, but they broke free.

"Ghh! I can't move!" Rias said.

"Hnn! What is this? !" Sona said.

"Aaah! I recognize this!" Serafall gasped.

"Something that can restrain even the likes of us?" Grayfia said.

"Ghh..." Hikari said. "Why the hell was I targeted? My shield?"

"..." Sirzechs looked up as four of the members of Rikudou landed in front of them.

Each of them cast off their cloaks revealing matching violet battle attire consisting of a flak jacket combat pants and boots. "Heya Yukari-Chan, it's been awhile." Daniel waved.

"Tch, I should have figured Hottan would make you into homunculi." Yukari growled.

"How were you able to bind them?" Kiba asked.

"We analyzed the evil piece known as the 'King' and developed a measure to paralyze those who possess it. We also extended this to the one known as Azazel and Kenshin's direct family, but it seems those who possess the elements can break free of it." Rantou said.

"Yukari-San, do you know these guys?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "These five are the five leaders of the organization the Six Paths of Peace. The organization Kenshin and I were a part of. Kenshin is the sixth leader.

"Five?" Irina asked.

"There's a fifth one around, formulating strategies from a distance." Yukari said. "Starting from the left, there's Scott Akakuro. He's what is known here as a water dragonfolk. Basically he's a water dragon in human form. He's great at water magic and will create mirrors of water for him and his allies to travel through so watch yourselves.

"Next is Daniel Veno, he's a crow demon. He's good at wind magic and can use the quills of his wings to attack you. Needless to say he's quick." Yukari went on. "Next to him is Sin Kutan. Covert specialist and shadow magic master. As with Scott, watch yourselves. His brother is Vesper Kutan, the one not present here. He is the group strategist. Last, is the big bruiser of the group, Rantou Ensa. He has a special ability called the Breaker, not to be confused with the Balance Breaker. He can charge the technique to any one of his limbs, Xenovia, you, myself and a Rook are going to have to take him on. I know how to fight him and Durandal could prove useful here."

"Right." Xenovia said keeping an eye on the elder man.

"Hmm...I can feel the raw power radiating from that blade. You must have quite the time attempting to rein it in." Rantou mused.

"As for the Rook...Rossweisse, can you still use your norse magics?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Rossweisse nodded.

"Alright, then you're with us. Miyuki, I leave you with the rest." Yukari said as she walked toward Rantou.

"Yes." Miyuki said.

Yukari vanishes in a burst of wind and appeared next to Rantou. _"Earthly Armament! Right Arm!" _She shouts laying her fist into Rantou's face. "

"Alright." Miyuki said as Xenovia and Rossweisse left after her. "Koneko, I need you looking for Vesper, the sooner we find him and take him down, the better. He's one of the sharpest minds in Mundus Magicus, if he finds out too much about us, we are fucked and we'll just have to hope we can overwhelm these guys."

"Yes." Koneko nodded.

"I'll keep you and Asia safe. Asia, you're on your usual role, healing the injured." Miyuki said. "Issei, I need you and Irina taking down Sin, but when I say so, I'll need you to break away and go take down Vesper."

"Heh, I get the cutie and her little boyfriend." Sin said with a laugh.

"Kiba take Ascalon from Issei and I need you on Scott." Miyuki said. "Granted Akeno's lightning could be just as useful, but I'm hoping an up front fighter will help nullify his water mirrors. Now, Akeno, you will take Daniel."

"Right." Kiba said as he caught Ascalon.

"Ufufu, alright." Akeno said donning her miko outfit.

"Remember, these are homunculus, so unless you find their core and destroy it, normally fatal blows will be little more than a scratch to them. Assume that their regenerative abilities are as strong as Onii-Chan's"

"Hehehehe." Daniel said holding a smoke between his lips. "Still calling Kenshin 'Onii-Chan' eh? Don't you think you're a little too old for that?"

"Does that weed even do anything for you?" Miyuki drawled.

"Not anymore." Daniel sighed. "I hope Kenshin's been enjoying it in my stead."

"_Everyone." Vesper's voice rang in the Rikudou members heads. "I've just received an update, it turns out that Hottan's got...__**Him.**_"

"_...I see." Rantou said with an impassive gaze. _

"_Damn..." Sin said closing his eyes. . _

"_...So the man who wants to kill him the most, ends up under his thumb..." Scott said with a mental sigh. _

"_Dammit..." Daniel said with a wry look._

"_I know, but we still have to do what the bastard says, so. Rantou, we already know how Yukari fights. So poke and prod the other two. The speed enhancement you got will prove useful here." _

"_Right." Rantou said. _

"_Sin, you've drawn the short stick here, I can sense a great power in that young man Miyuki's dialed in on you while the girl's power feels holy." Vesper said. _

"_I know, I'll be able to handle it." Sin said. _

"_Daniel, the woman you're fighting...her power feels both holy and demonic at the same time." Vesper said. "It's strange..." _

"_It is, I'll be careful." Daniel said. _

"_Scott, there's a reason that the young man fighting you was given a sword despite having one already. I fear it might be geared to slay dragons." Vesper said. _

"_I see..." Scott said. _

"_Alright, I'll be feeding you all plans as the battle progresses. If that boy tries to charge me, I'll be finished, I have to maintain the stasis spell on the kings and that Azazel character and Hikari Tsuki." Vesper said. _

"_Right, we'll try to keep you safe." They all said. _

"So why did we need to dedicate three to this one man?" Xenovia asked Yukari as they both pursued Rantou who was backpedaling.

"You'll see once he uses his ability!" Yukari said.

"Ggghh!" Rantou grunted as he was bombarded from above with flame and ice spells. He looked up and saw Rossweisse with her hand extended toward him readying more spells. _"That woman is going get annoying really fast..." _He thought.

"Haaah!" Xenovia shouted out as she slashed down at Rantou who layered defensive magic around his palm to catch the blade.

"Hn? !" Rantou's eyes widened slightly as the ground fractured beneath his feet. "I see, that blade responds to your will and acts accordingly, but you can't quite control it can you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Xenovia said.

"You must have one very destructive will, this ability is like my Breaker." Rantou said. "By the way, if you think I'm falling for your trick, think again!" He said diving to his left as Yukari stabbed at him.

"!" Xenovia landed, moving Durandal in front of her to block Yukari's stab.

"Haah, thanks." Yukari said. She turned to find Rantou absent. "Hm?" She looked up to see him over head, his right leg raised up high. "!"

"You think a kick can take us out?" Xenovia said readying Durandal with a smirk.

"Shit!" Yukari tackled Xenovia out of the way and flew.

"What are you doing? !" Xenovia protested.

"Trust me!" Yukari said as Rantou kicked down.

"_Breaker Kick!" _Rantou shouts.

"!" Rossweisse's, Xenovia's, as well as Rias' and Sona's eyes widened with shock as a massive crater was torn into the earth by the force of the kick.

"I...see..." Xenovia said.

"S...Such destructive power..." Rossweisse said.

"One man did all of that?" Sona asked.

"Just how strong are Kenshin's former allies?" Rias wondered.

"You see, you might have a blade that responds to your destructive will...but I specialize in wholesale destruction." Rantou said with a smirk. "I'm just better than you girlie."

"Now do you understand why I wanted three of us on him?" Yukari asked. "If he belts any one of us with the Breaker ability, we're finished."

"Yes you are, throughout my life, only one guy's gotten up from this ability." Rantou said.

"Who?" Xenovia asked.

"Kuroshi Kenshin." Rantou answered. "Rowdy little scamp he was too. He tanked it when he was ten years old!" He laughed. "That toughness is one of the reasons we signed his ass up as our assassin!"

"You signed a ten year old boy up to take lives? !" Rossweisse shouted in disbelief.

Rantou appeared in front of her. "Yes, you see things work a little differently when the world hates you. We offered him protection in exchange for doing work for us."

"But still...he was just a child." Rossweisse protested.

"Heh, shows how little you know about him." Rantou said cocking his fist back. _"Breaker...!" _Yukari cut in between the two and grabbed Rantou's arm, holding it back.

"Rossweisse, he's right to some extent. Kenshin was recognized as a full adult here at the age of ten because that's how the world would have treated him. The world hated him...and he hated them right back. Besides, I joined the organization with him so I'm no different." Yukari said.

"..." Rossweisse stared at Yukari's back, unsure of how to respond.

"!" Rantou looked back seeing Xenovia charging in at him. He tried to pull away only for Yukari's grip to remain strong. "What? !"

"Heh, sorry old man, I've picked up some new tricks since we last saw each other." Yukari said with a smirk.

"! !" Rantou's eyes widened as Durandal tore through his chest. "Guhhh!"

"Oi! Rantou!" Daniel shouts. "Shit!" He cursed as he was forced to dodge holy lightning.

"Ufufufu, come on, at least try to fight back." Akeno said with a smile.

"Hmph..." Daniel said as he uncased his wings. "Alright then..." He said.

"Hmm...your wings almost resemble those of a fallen angel." Akeno remarked.

"Did you say Fallen Angel?" Daniel said with a surprised look on his face.

"I did." Akeno said attempting to fry him again. "I'm part one myself, half fallen angel and half devil."

"Eh? Vesper why are we fighting shit straight out of the friggin bible? !" Daniel shouts.

"_What do you mean?" Vesper asked. _

"This chick I'm fighting claims to be a fallen angel and a devil all wrapped in one!" Daniel shouts dodging in and out of the way of Akeno's lightning.

"_You're a demon, what's the big deal?" Vesper asked. _

"Yeah, a demon! Devils have darker sources of magic than us!" Daniel shouts. "That and half her magic feels like just about every fuckin' body else's here!"

"Grow some balls Daniel." Sin said dodging a dragon shot from Issei and blocking a barrage of light arrows from Irina. "Shit!" He said as some of them tore through.

"_Hmm..men, I think we might be out gunned here." Vesper said seeing Scott having no luck against Kiba. _

"Sword Birth!" Kiba said stabbing his Sword of the Betrayer and Ascalon into the ground.

"Shit!" Scott said as the ground erupted in blades around him. _"Two Way Water Mirror!" _He said forming a mirror of water behind him and diving into it.

"...!" Miyuki's eyes widened as she felt a concentration of water magic behind Asia. She turned to find Scott emerging from the mirror, poised to strike. "Asia hit the deck!"

"Eh? Aaah!" Asia dove forward as Miyuki shot toward her, ramming her staff into Scott's ribs.

"Ghh!" Scott grunted as Miyuki held him there.

"Kiba, I need some swords behind me!" Miyuki said.

"Right!" Kiba said stabbing the two swords into the ground again. However before he could complete the motion he had to dodge quills being shot at him from Daniel.

"Damn!" Miyuki drove Scott back into the water mirror and shot a fire orb into it, forcing the water to evaporate.

From his vantage point Vesper stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm...Rantou has to fight those three, there's no way around that, but...there is a way to beat this motley crew." He said.

Sin created a thick wall of shadows. _"Alright bro, whatcha got?" _

"_Alright, after analyzing the fighting patterns of these people. I think I might know how to beat them, but Rantou, all I have to say is you'll need to endure." _

"_If I fall, fair enough...at least I won't be under that bastard's control anymore." Rantou said. _

"_I know." Vesper said. "Alright. Sin, Daniel, Scott. You all have rather unfavorable matchups. So...we change them. Daniel, I want to you count out to three. When he gets to three, Sin, you need to make a huge wall of shadow, then the matchups should follow as this. Scott, you will fight that armored young man and his little girlfriend." _

"_Right." Scott said. _

"_Daniel, I need you on the swordsman, try to keep the fight in the air." Vesper said. "If you land on the ground for whatever reason, you're screwed." _

"_Got ya." Daniel said. _

"_And Sin, I need you on that hybrid woman dressed as a miko." Vesper said. "Other than that, the plan's still the same." _

"_You might want Scott to fill my post as far as that goes." Sin said. "I'll have my hands full." _

"Alright. One!" Daniel shouts

"Oh?" Akeno said. "Counting down to your end?"

"Come on...come on..." Scott said dodging sword swipes from Kiba.

"Two!" Daniel said weaving in and out of the way of Akeno's lightning.

"Shit! Fuck!" Sin said dodging light arrows and dragon shots.

"Three!" Daniel shouts.

"_Shadow Wall!" _Sin shouts.

A giant wall of shadow separated the Rikudou members, barring Rantou from attack. "What the?" Issei said.

"..." Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Koneko have you found Vesper yet?"

"I don't exactly know what I'm looking for." Koneko said.

"Just look for a signature that's not moving, that's away from the battle." Miyuki said. "You don't need to recognize it, just tell me where it is."

"OK." Koneko said.

When the shadows fell Sin was in front of Akeno. Daniel was in front of Kiba and Scott was in front of Issei and Irina. "They shuffled around?" Issei said.

"I doubt it'll make a difference." Irina said readying her light bow.

"Hey! Wait don't!" Miyuki shouts.

It was too late as Irina fired them off. Scott smirked and created a water mirror in front of himself. The arrows flew in and another mirror appeared behind Issei. "!"

"Issei!" Irina said diving toward him as her arrows ended up in his back. "!" Her eyes widened as Scott appeared and jabbed his hand at her chin.

"Sorry girl, but this mirror is two way." Scott said as he took out a sword made of water.

"Tch..." Irina said. "Issei go and get healed, you may be in your Balance Breaker, but you're still a devil! If any of those arrows made it through the armor, you're in trouble!"

"R-Right!" Issei said taking off. "!" Another mirror appeared in front of him and Scott's sword shot by his head, cutting into armor, cutting his cheek.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Scott said. He created another sword and used it to block Irina's light sword.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

Scott leaned back, grabbing Issei's fist as it whizzed by and wrapped his legs around Irina's left leg and went into a spin, throwing them both to the ground.

(boom!)

The boosts accumulated by Issei, that had been transferred to his fist were used up, cratering the ground. Issei looked up and saw Irina was unconscious. "Irina! Oi! Irina!" He shouts. He looked up glaring. "Bastard!"

"Heh, come on up here and do something about it kid." Scott said.

Issei grabbed Irina and flew over to Asia. "Asia, heal her."

"Y-Yes!" Asia said.

Issei meanwhile took off like a bullet at Scott who created a mirror that Issei flew right into. "Let's do this in my territory eh?" He said moving into the other side of the mirror.

"Shit..." Miyuki said. She turned to Sextum. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Might as well, I'll just get killed if I try to bolt anyway." Sextum said.

"Go up next to that water mirror and wait for Issei to come out." Miyuki said. "Once he does, freeze it. If I'm right it will freeze the water tunnel that Scott's in. After that..."

"Shatter it, I know." Sextum said taking to the skies.

Meanwhile Sin and Akeno were trading shots of lightning and shadow. Akeno's miko outfit had a few tears and blood spots on it, while Sin was lightly burned. "Heh...you're pretty good girlie." Sin said.

"Hmhm, thanks you are as well." Akeno said. "However...I have to end this."

"Hm?" Sin said. "Hahahaha, how will you be doing that?"

"Like this." Akeno said. _"Roar, Holy Lightning!" _

"Grrhhh? !" Sin raised a shield of shadows only for the lightning to rip through and strike him right in the chest. He felt something shatter inside him. "...heheheheheheheh...and Rantou thought he was the first one that would get taken out...yo Vesper...ya should hit this one as well...she's a match up problem all around." Sin laughed as he started to disintegrate. "Hey...girlie, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Akeno asked with a solemn gaze.

"Tell...Kenshin when you see him...that we're all sorry this had to happen..." Sin said as he broke apart completely.

"!" Daniel looked over, seeing Sin perish. "Shit!" He said as Kiba closed in on him. _"Feather Arrows!" _

Kiba stopped and started deflecting the feathers. Daniel flapped his wings again, adding wind to his quills, making them go faster. Kiba in turn added wind to his Sword of the Betrayer and cut through the wind, stabbing Daniel in the chest.

"Gah!" Daniel said feeling something break in his chest. "...Heh...well...I can't say I didn't want this..."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"You think any one of us wants to serve Hottan willingly?" Daniel asked. "Not even Rakan or the Dark Evangel wanted to, he just roped them in and never let go."

"So you let me kill you?" Kiba asked.

"Eh, kinda half and half. Seeing you all fight it makes me feel good about Kenshin's future. He found better people than us to hang around." Daniel said lighting up a smoke and pushing off of Kiba. "We all kinda just wanna go back to rest, but when we saw Kenshin and then found out about you all, eh...we kinda wanted to see what you could do." He said taking one puff before tossing it to Kiba who caught it. "Later." He said as he crumbled away.

Kiba looked at the smoke for a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a puff. "You were a friend of Kenshin-kun's. Rest in Peace." He said tossing the smoke into the air and slicing it in half.

Meanwhile Rantou was having a time of it, trying to evade the nimble assault of Yukari and Xenovia, while being bombarded by Rossweisse. He took to the skies only to have Rossweisse's magic strike him square in the chest and Kazeken and Durandal stab through him. "Guuuhhh!"

"..." Yukari stared at him. "...You let us kill you..." She said as she noticed Rantou's body breaking apart.

"Deep in the heat of battle, one's spirit burns...not even Hottan can totally control that." Rantou said. "And we would rather die than serve him."

"So...you wanted us to get your blood boiling just enough so you could leave yourselves wide open?" Xenovia asked.

"Aye." Rantou said. "The worst opponent for you all...is still to come..."

"What does that mean? !" Yukari shouts.

"Heh...heh...heh..." Rantou chuckled wearily. "No time to...explain...just...stay ready..." He said as he crumbled to dust.

"..." Yukari stared at the scattering dust. "...had I know it was the five of you, I could have ended your suffering a lot sooner." She said with a sigh.

"You could have taken all five of them alone?" Xenovia asked.

"I had powers back before I became a devil that I can no longer use." Yukari said. "That and some of my allies were pretty damn powerful."

"Are you two alright?" Rossweisse said landing near them.

"Yeah. You?" Yukari asked.

"Well...I'm a little winded from using so many spells, but I'll live." Rossweisse answered with a smile.

"OK, good." Yukari said.

Meanwhile Issei was dueling Scott in the water tunnel. _"Water Dragon!" Scott shouts. _

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"_Ddraig, transfer them to my boosters!" _Issei thought.

"_**On it." Ddraig said. **_

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Haaaaahhhh! !" Issei shouts tearing through the dragon with great speed.

"Hm? !" Scott dodged to his left and kicked Issei in the back of the head. "Cool your jets kid, this is my turf, you're not about to beat me here."

"Krh..." Issei said as he flew away. He looked over as a communication circle appeared next to his head. "What is it?"

"Issei, have you beaten Scott yet?" Miyuki asked. "Everyone else other than Vesper is down."

"Eeehh? ! I'm laaaaassssstttt? !" Issei shouts.

"Yeah." Miyuki said. "Have you?"

"No. I can't even get a hit on this guy." Issei said.

"It's understandable. The water tunnel between the mirrors is his domain." Miyuki said. "Just try and get a jarring blow and break for the exit."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"You're gonna have to trust me." Miyuki said.

"...Alright." Issei said.

"Telling everyone you won't be able to make it?" Scott asked.

"No, actually I was about to kick your ass!" Issei shouts.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"_Same thing!" Issei thought. "If I can't hit him, just break for the exit behind him!" _

"_**Got ya." Ddraig said. **_

"_**Transfer!" **_

Scott's eyes widened a bit as Issei broke for him at breakneck speed. He dodged by the skin of his teeth. "He's breaking for the exit? !"

Issei came shooting out of the mirror and Sextum shot both hands into it. "Freeze!"

"..." Scott narrowed his eyes as his tunnel began freezing from both ends. "...Heh...well...time to rest again..." He said closing his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Up there." Koneko said pointing at the highest plateau in the area. "There's someone there."

"Gasper, if you please." Miyuki said

"Hai." Gasper said focusing his eyes on it.

"Grrhh? !" Vesper's eyes widened as he was frozen on the spot. Miyuki appeared in front of him and brought him down to the others.

"Un-freeze his head." Yukari said. Gasper nodded and did so.

"...On the spot stasis...it's a wonder why you didn't use him right to start." Vesper said.

"He can't quite control the power yet." Yukari said. "There's equal chances he could have frozen us as well."

"Aaah." Vesper nodded.

"Everyone else is gone, but Rantou mentioned something about the worst possible enemy for us was still to come, what did he mean?" Yukari asked.

"...Hottan...he has...krh? !" Vesper was silenced by a spear of flame tearing through his chest. "Kah?" He said as he crumbled to nothing.

Rias, Sona, Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Hikari and Azazel were freed from the stasis. Yukari stared at the spear in shock. "What is it Yukari?" Rias asked.

"No..." Yukari said as she slowly looked up from where the spear came from. "That...bastard...he got him..."

Everyone else started to look up only to gasp in shock. A male figure wearing samurai armor adorned with jewels along with a plated headband and long red hair tied into one ponytail. He jumped down and started walking toward them. "Hello, everyone." He greeted.

"Oi, Kenshin snap out of it! !" Issei shouts seeing Kenshin with a soulless smirk on his face.

"Pray tell, snap out of what?" Kenshin asked.

"Listen to me." Yukari said. "Hottan is in your head, whatever he is using to control you, you have to force it out!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kenshin said loosening one of the straps of his armor, moving it to the side and raising his shirt to reveal the orb. "Sorry, but even if he wanted to he couldn't do it."

"What?" Hikari said with narrowed eyes.

"Kenshin's long gone. Right now...he's teaching those girls he was forced to abandon, by a certain crimson haired prick." Kenshin said. "Hottan can't take this body until his seal is busted open so I'm running the show for now. I've got no name so you can just call me Kenshin as you've done already."

"Let him go!" Rias shouts.

"What makes you think he wants that? To return to a life of pain in this world? Hottan's put him in a trance that allows him to live the peaceful life he always wanted, while I take all the negativity he was feeling before..the anger, the embitterment, the self loathing, and of course the betrayal and amplifying it to use his body to do whatever I want with." Kenshin said as he refastened the strap of his armor.

"..." Sirzechs stepped forward. "If you don't get out of his body, I will be forced to destroy you."

"Hah! You don't have the balls!" Kenshin balked. He dodged a wave of destruction.

"Want to try me again?" Sirzechs scowled.

"...Heheheheheh...oh Zechsy, Zechsy, Zechsy...you act like Kenshin never had a plan to take you down." Kenshin said as he disappeared from sight.

"? !" Sirzechs turned around to find Kenshin standing there, two charms in hand which he laid over Sirzechs' eyes. He dodged to the left as Grayfia tried to restrain him and reappeared at his former vantage point.

"You see, the way to beat you and your destruction magic, is to merely make you less inclined to use it." Kenshin said flashing through handsigns.

"!" Yukari turned to everyone, laying her hand over her eyes. "Cover your eyes!"

"_Brilliant Flash!" Kenshin shouts. _

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! !" Sirzechs yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground holding his face.

"Sirzechs!" Grayfia said moving to his side.

"I...I can't see..." Sirzechs said. "He's...He's right! I can't use my magic like this!"

"Heheheh...Crimson Satan, neutralized." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Tch! Grayfia, stay by Sirzechs." Yukari said. "I'm certain one of those negative feelings that's currently being amplified is a want for Kenshin to beat Sirzechs to a pulp. He restrained himself last time because he knew he'd just be hurting someone he gave a damn about before, but now..."

"None of that exists...now if he wants you dead guess what...you're dead." Kenshin said.

"!" Kiba and Xenovia appeared above him, moving to slash in a 'X' formation. Kenshin raised his hands and caught both blades.

"What?" Xenovia said with wide eyes.

"I can interact with holy objects in this form, but the curiosity here is...how can you?" Kenshin asked. "Despite being a natural born holy sword user, and quite an alluring one at that, shouldn't you be getting hurt just by wielding that thing?"

"Tch!" Xenovia said.

"Where is your sword?" Kiba asked.

"Dunno...woke up and it was gone." Kenshin said. He went into a spin and threw the two of them, Kiba after Xenovia back toward the crowd. "You guys are a little winded after facing off against my former Rikudou compatriots." Kenshin said. "But still...orders are orders I guess." He said gathering flames around his fist. _"Honoo Taryou!" _

A great burst of flame exploded from his fist and toward them. Sona and Serafall acted quickly and moved to the front. Their magic circles appeared in front of them and torrents of water and ice met the flames head on resulting in a thick steam laying over the area.

"Haah!" Yukari said slashing Kazeken outward, batting away the steam. She saw Issei attacking Kenshin who dodged him at every turn.

"You know, all the power in the world means jack shit if you can't hit your target right?" Kenshin asked.

"Gggh!" Issei growled. "Get out of Kenshin's body!"

"Again, how do you know he doesn't want this? !" Kenshin shouts kicking Issei in the stomach, sending through a stalagmite.

Kiba and Xenovia charged him again. "I'm not exactly sure how I'm still able to use Durandal! But that doesn't matter! If I can use it to free Kenshin from your grasp then it's fine with me!" Xenovia shouts.

"Haha! Amazing spirit girlie, I can see why Kenshin's so interested in you!" Kenshin said as he diverted Durandal into the ground before driving his fist into Xenovia's stomach, sending her flying away. He turned to Kiba. "What about you? You wanna save him or kill him?"

"Save him!" Kiba said stabbing the Sword of the Betrayer into the ground. _"Sword Birth!" _

Kenshin ran as swords erupted from the ground behind him. "Hmph, is no one here going to give him a mercy killing?" He said as he took to the sky and dropped his heel where Kiba was standing, creating a crater in the ground. He got back up and disappeared, reappearing behind him and chopping him on the back of the neck. He then grabbed Kiba and threw him over to the others. "Is that really all you guys have? Man Kenshin had some weak allies."

"Stick to the plan." Miyuki whispered to Yukari and Rias.

"Kenshin, wake up in there and snap out of it!" Yukari said.

"Yes! Come on, Your family, my family and myself, those that love you don't want to fight you like this!" Rias said.

"Hmph...if you really loved him, you'd blow his damn head off right now." Kenshin said with a neutral gaze. "The pain that rests in this body...it's like an ocean. The anger too. He keeps in check pretty well, but there's also a maelstrom of pure rage resting inside him too."

"What?" Rias said.

"Hah! You claim to love him and you don't even know that? !" Kenshin laughed.

"Don't listen to him, that's not really Kenshin." Yukari said. Rias nodded hesitantly.

"You say it's not really me, but are you certain about that Yukari?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"I am. I've known and loved you longer than anyone." Yukari said with a neutral gaze. "So I know that Kenshin, the real Kenshin...WOULD NEVER WILLINGLY SUBMIT TO HOTTAN! !" Yukari shouts shooting toward him, clashing her Kazeken with Kenshin's arms.

"Heheheheh...that's the way!" Kenshin said as he shoved her back, cocking his fist back. Ryuuga met his punch.

"_Hellfire Flash!" Yukari shouts engulfing her brother in flames._

"Heheheheh, you do remember I'm the one in the Balance Breaker right?" Kenshin asked, emerging from the blast unharmed.

"Yes, but your power feels awfully weak, it doesn't seem the spirits like you too much." Yukari said with a smirk. "Rias now!"

"Right!" Rias said leaping over Yukari, pegging Kenshin in the face with her destruction magic.

"Gah!" Kenshin grunted as he was blown backwards.

Koneko appeared behind him grabbing the straps of his samurai armor. "Ey." Koneko said driving her knee into Kenshin's back. The armor coming off.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted.

"I'm sorry about this Kenshin-San!" Rossweisse apologized, blasting him in the face with her Norse Magics.

"Hrn!" Kenshin groaned.

"Hah!" Issei said kicking Kenshin in the stomach.

"Guuhhh.." Kenshin gasped weakly.

Azazel put on his Balance Breaker and caught him and put him in a full nelson while Serafall froze his feet to the ground. "Got ya kid." He said with a grin.

"Aaaahh..." Kenshin said. "Rrrgghh!" He growled angrily. _**"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! ! !" **_He roared trying to break free.

"Whoa shit, there's a lot of bass in that voice." Azazel said.

"It's the orb's influence trying to glean up more power, but it can't." Yukari said. "If we remove the orb, Kenshin should turn back to normal."

"Tch! So this was your plan, what, did our darling little sister come up with this ploy? !" Kenshin asked.

"Actually it was her and Sona. Sona was the one who realized your powers weren't as strong as they should be." Rias commented. "Makes sense, she has fought you the most recently out of all of us."

"Heh, you've got some guts, using yourselves as the bait." Kenshin said.

Yukari thrust her hand into Kenshin's torso, grabbing the orb. "Alright, now...we..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. "It's stuck...what in the?" She pulled hard on it, focusing all of her concentration on the orb.

"!" Rias gasped. "Yukari look out! !"

"Huh? !" Yukari shouts as a figure dove down at her, stabbing Kuroi Jigoku at her chest. She jumped out of the way as the figure landed.

"What the? !" Azazel shouts.

"_Nivis Casus!" _

Azazel was encased in ice, allowing Kenshin to get free.

"Tch..." Yukari furrowed her brow, glaring at the newcomer. "Evangeline."

Kenshin wiped his mouth. "Thanks. It was getting a little hairy there for a second."

"Of course. Hottan would be furious if he lost his new warrior so soon after getting him." Evangeline said.

"OK everyone new plan." Yukari said through a communication circle. "The busty blonde woman with Kenshin is Evangeline A.K. McDowell. A Shinso Vampire. She also doubles as an Ice mage. Also as an extra kick in the ass you can't kill her, literally."

"Alright, but I need you guys to distract her for a bit." Miyuki said. "Come on Sona."

"Right." Sona said.

"I don't think so!" Kenshin shouts slashing his arms out creating a violent downburst blowing Yukari and Rias back as well as everyone else. "Gggh!" Kenshin grabbed his head.

"Is something wrong?" Evangeline asked.

"...Gh...the red heads...not only them, the dark violet haired woman, and the white haired girl and the blunette...and the flat chested purple haired girl. My head freakin' hurts when I see them in pain." Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes, having heard that. "...Hmm..." She opened up a communication circle to Miyuki. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...I think I got a plan, but we need Evangeline distracted for it to work." Miyuki said.

"Alright...!" Yukari stared in shock as Gasper approached them.

"Gasper, what are you doing? !" Rias yelled. "Get out of there! !"

"Who's the girly boy?" Evangeline asked with narrowed eyes.

"Kenshin-San!" Gasper said.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"Didn't you tell me once before that you were scared of being left completely alone?" Gasper asked.

"..." Kenshin's hand, that was still on his head tensed slightly as a wave of pain went through it.

"Remember? You said that if you were left completely alone...it would mean that you failed to protect what you held dear." Gasper said.

"_...I've failed many times, but I still have something to hold onto." His words rang loudly in his head. _

"You told me that you never wanted to see Chief cry again! What do you think's going to happen if you continue what you're doing? !" Gasper said.

"Ggh..." Kenshin grunted.

"_Well, I'll just say this...I never want to see Rias cry again.." _

"Would that feeling not also be extended to your family? !" Gasper asked.

"_Onii-Chan!" _

"_Well thankfully...it won't ever come to that." _

"_Kenshin, I'll always have your back, until the end of time." _

"Grrrhhh!" Kenshin grunted, holding his head.

"_...Tch, it seems Kenshin's subconsciously fighting against the control of Hottan's presence inside the orb." _Evangeline thought as she laid her hand over the orb, pumping a second amount of mana into it.

"..." Kenshin rose back up.

Evangeline walked toward Gasper. "You are such a pest." She said.

Yukari shot toward Gasper and knocked him out of the way before trading blows with Evangeline. "Why wasn't I able to extract that damn orb? !"

"Because it's sewed directly into his spine!" Evangeline said. "You yank it out and he could die from the shock or be paralyzed!"

"Tch! I should have figured!" Yukari said. "Still, that thing isn't going to keep Kenshin bound for long!"

"Oh? Are you gonna try and appeal to his feelings too? !" Evangeline said.

"Actually it's because of you that I'm sure this plan of Miyuki's and Sona's is going to work!" Yukari said.

"Huh?" Evangeline said as the two stalemated.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "If Kenshin is truly under Hottan's full control, why not give him Kuroi Jigoku back hm?"

"..." Evangeline said nothing.

"That blade can cancel holy magic and used to belong to Ragnarok Kuroshi himself. Why not give him the blade back if Kenshin's truly subjugated by Hottan?" Yukari said. "It's because he isn't. Kenshin's pure, raw hatred for Hottan and the strength of his will are not something that can be subjugated!"

"Gh!" Evangeline growled.

"Heh! That look says it all! Now!" Yukari shouts as Sona, Rossweisse and Miyuki dove over her.

"Leave this to us!" Rossweisse said.

"Get to Onii-Chan!" Miyuki said.

"The rest of the plan is up to you all!" Sona shouts.

"Tch! Kenshin, destroy them!" Evangeline ordered.

"!" Kenshin jumped back as a wave of destruction magic was launched at him. He looked over to see Sirzechs with his hand pointed at him, Grayfia holding it up. "You? !"

"Yes, I am protecting everyone, including you!" Sirzechs shouts.

"Me? !" Kenshin balked.

"Yes, we are certain that if you killed even a single person here, it would hurt you more than anything, we won't let that happen." Grayfia said.

"!" Kenshin's feet were frozen to the ground. "Again? !"

"Just hang on Kenshin-Chan, we're coming to help!" Serafall said.

Yukari appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him, restraining his arms from moving. "Ghh! Now Issei! I can't hold him for long! !"

"Right! Hang on!" Issei said dropping from the Balance Breaker. He was about to move the ring on his finger when Rias grabbed his wrist. "Chief?"

"I'm coming with you." Rias said. "That should be possible right?"

"Well, we've never tested it, but...alright." Issei said moving the ring. _"Return!" _

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Issei and Rias came flying at them and were absorbed into him. "Urrrrgggghhhh! !" Kenshin growled in pain.

(break)

_In Kenshin's mind. _

The classroom Kenshin was teaching in was replaced by a graveyard. "..."

"You know...what's happened to those girls you used to teach...will happen to those people out there." Kenshin turned to find Hottan, wearing his image.

"...If that's true...then kill me." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Kill you? ...Don't you think that would be a little redundant given what I did to you when you were ten years old?" Hottan asked.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"You know, we don't have to fight Kenshin." Hottan said. "All I'm doing, is protecting my creation."

"Oh spare me whatever fucking sob story you were getting ready to come up with." Kenshin said. "My stomach only has so much bile."

"Of course. You wouldn't buy such things even if they were true." Hottan said with a shrug. "That's just how deep your hatred for me runs, but...we have a common enemy Kenshin."

"Oh yeah, and who is that? Did you finally grow a pair and rebel against The Sixteenth Maou of Makai, Forbesii?" Kenshin asked. "Well you can blow me if you think I'm gonna help you, no matter who it is we're both set against."

"Not even...the Shinigami Yama?" Hottan asked.

"..." Kenshin went silent for a moment.. "What's your beef with him?"

"None really, I just don't have the power to take him out and my Fantasy Magic doesn't work on gods as well as I would hope." Hottan said. "I'd just love to knock him off his perch and secure my place as Maker of Life and Death."

"You're insane." Kenshin snarled.

"..." Hottan smiled emotionlessly. "I like you Kenshin, You're the only one who can surpass the strength of Ragnarok Kuroshi. Remember that."

"So is that why you knocked off the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans? !" Kenshin asked.

"Technically you were the one to do that, you and Yukari." Hottan said.

"Krrrrgggghhh! !" Kenshin growled.

"Anyway, with that boy and your future wife coming to find you, as if I can't sense them back there behind the brush. I'll be going. I'll see you soon Kenshin." Hottan said.

"You better kill me now!" Kenshin shouts.

Hottan turned back to him. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now...or I promise that I will find a way to kill you, and I won't stop!" Kenshin said.

"Oh, I know you won't stop, and I know you won't just let me in out of your own free will, at least not until your mind's broken." Hottan said. "Just so you know, you won't end this story any other way, than the one in front of you. You will lose everything eventually and...I win...so I win." Hottan said.

"You're wrong, the end of your story is by the edge of my blade." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"See you in a week Kenshin." Hottan said. "It should be fun."

"Krh.." Kenshin said as he heard the gate opening. He disappeared before Issei and Rias could get to him.

"What the? !" Rias said.

"What do you think happened?" Issei said.

"I don't know, it sounds almost like..." Rias and Issei vanished before she could finish.

Back on the outside Rias and Issei came flying out of Kenshin's body. Kenshin panted heavily as he hunched over. "Oh? Looks like your little plan backfired." She said. "Alright Kenshin, let the fun begi-!" She was cut off by Kenshin's naginata tearing through her back and out her front, pinning her to a stalagmite. "Wh-What? !" She said looking back.

"Give it...a damn rest already! !" Kenshin shouts, a black aura wrapping around him.

"No way!" Evangeline said.

"How...DARE YOU TRY AND PUT ME UNDER HOTTAN'S THUMB! !" Kenshin roared stabbing his hand into his torso.

"Kenshin!" Rossweisse said.

"Onii-Chan!"

"No more...!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin, don't do it!" Issei said.

"Hang on! We can get the orb out another way!" Rias said.

"You could die if you take that thing out!" Yukari shouts.

"If so, then fine! I'm just fine with dying!" Kenshin shouts. "Because...dying as myself..." He ripped the orb out of his body, blood flowing from the wound. "..is a far fucking better alternative, to living as Hottan's slave for a single second longer!"

Evangeline ripped out the naginata and held both of Kenshin's blades pointed right at him. "Bad move Kenshin, now I have both of your blades!" She said swinging them both at him firing a blast of ice at him. Kenshin batted it away with his hand.

Flames surrounded Kenshin. "EVANGELINEEEE! ! !" Kenshin snarled, unconsciously releasing a full burst of Serene Conqueror.

"..." Evangeline took a hesitant step back.

"Hm? Evangeline's intimidated by Kenshin." Yukari said. "Hm?" She said seeing the orb in Kenshin's hand disappear. _"He wants it back? Why?" Yukari thought. _

Kenshin walked toward Evangeline. "You put me under Hottan's control...after attacking one of my friends...then come here and try to use me to kill the rest of them...oh, you can't die, but by the end of this you are gonna wish you could."

"You and your friends, don't you remember Kenshin, monsters like us can't have friends!" Evangeline said slashing down at him.

Kenshin grabbed her arms and drove his head into hers, forcing her to let go of his naginata and Kuroi Jigoku. "I'll be taking my swords back."

"Gh...!" Evangeline grunted. "Fine then, let's settle this with our magic!" Evangeline said jumping back. _Lic lac la lac Lilac: __Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes! Cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis!"_

Kenshin incanted his own release phrase and went into a chant. "_To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenetheto, phlox catharseos, romphaia phlogine. Rheusanton, pur kai theion, ha epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis choun thanatou!"_

"_Come on Kenshin, let's get her, just you and me!" Salamander shouts. _

"_Right!" Kenshin said. _

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" Evangeline shouts. _

"_Ourania Phologosis!" Kenshin shouts. _

Their two spells met, dueling for dominance. "Grhhh!" Evangeline grunted.

"Ggrrrh!" Kenshin grunted. "Hahahaha, why don't you use your secret trump card for a power boost? !" He asked.

"I don't need it!" Evangeline said.

"Oh really, well I regret to inform you that you do!" Kenshin said as his spell obliterated Evangeline's and smashed into her, sending her into a rock formation. She felt ten different things break inside of her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"..." Kenshin walked up to her. _"...Her magic...it's gone..." He thought. "Did Hottan tie her magic into those things?" Kenshin asked. _

"_**Just a suggestion, but maybe being reincarnated will give her magic back to her." Ddraig said. **_

"Well, it's worth a shot." Kenshin said as he knelt down.

"What are you doing?" He turned his head finding Yukari and Rias standing there.

"Evangeline and I made a promise that we would see Hottan beaten together, I intend to honor it." Kenshin said taking out his evil piece set.

"Of course." Yukari nodded.

"A promise?" Rias asked.

"Now's not the time Rias, all I'll say is the two of them were pretty much uneasy friends, that's it." Yukari said.

"Oh." Rias said.

Kenshin pressed his bishop piece against Evangeline's chest. "Hmm..it'll work? Am I really that strong now?" Kenshin asked. "To make someone like Evangeline anything less than my queen is surprising. Well, here goes."

He went through the reincarnation ceremony and Evangeline's eyes cracked open, her body shrinking down. "Huh...?"

"What the?" Rias asked.

"Evangeline's original form is that of a young girl." Yukari said.

"Hey." Kenshin said. "I freed you from Hottan's control, but you lost your magic, so I reincarnated you."

"What...? Aaah...I'll ask about it later." Evangeline said with a slight glare. "Don't think this changes anything...you still weren't here..."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I know, but I'm here now."

Evangeline passed out again and he turned to find Issei approaching. "Issei, carry her."

"Eh? Why?" Issei said.

"Because I said so!" Kenshin said with tired glare.

"Hii!" Issei said rushing over to Evangeline and picking her up.

Kenshin got up and walked toward Sirzechs. He placed his hand on Sirzechs' forehead and extracted his magic. "Ah? I-I can see again!"

"..." Kenshin turned and walked away.

"Th-Thanks Kenshin." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin stopped, turned his head toward him, muttered a curse under his breath and kept walking.

"Yup...still very pissed." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"Come on, I need to go pick up someone, you can crash there for the night if you like." Kenshin said seeing the sun setting.

Everyone nodded and followed after Kenshin. They soon arrived at the cabin. Kenshin walked toward the headstone and stood in front of it. "...Negi's gone...isn't she?"

He turned to find Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari. "Yeah...I'd...rather not talk about how she died right now, if it's all the same to you."

"I see." Yukari said. "You were there weren't you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Go ahead and mourn, cry if you want..."

"...Well...to be honest...despite her letter, we all kind of thought she was gone anyway. We've already kind of mourned." Miyuki said. "...I'm gonna miss her." She bowed her head.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"I hope you were reunited with your father up there Negi-Chan." Hikari said. They all soon walked away except for Kenshin.

He heard footsteps and turned to find Sirzechs holding a bouquet of flowers. "Leave." Kenshin said turning back around.

"I just wan-" Sirzechs was cut off.

"Shut up, you're not allowed to pay respect you don't have." Kenshin said with a glare.

"...I was trying to help you." Sirzechs said.

"I didn't need help. You just needed mine." Kenshin said.

"...You want to know why I didn't act sooner?" Sirzechs asked. "It's because I couldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenshin asked.

"The spell I used to bring you to Kuoh, it was invented recently, by me." Sirzechs said. "I had a shot to save someone who I thought needed it and I..."

"Yeah, you had a shot...most of the people I've ever cared about in this world are dead, while anyone else I've ever cared about is here now, proving that not only are you untrustworthy, that you're also an idiot...nice shot." Kenshin said.

"...Kenshin, I always regretted not acting sooner...after I saw what had happened to you." Sirzechs said. "...Do you think...that I'll ever forgive myself for that?"

"...You want to know what I think?" Kenshin asked turning to him. "...That it should be me in the ground and not Negi. Also, you want to know what else I found out while I was Hottan's lackey?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Sirzechs asked.

"That nobody can warp out of here until Hottan is taken down." Kenshin said. "So your spell won't work. So you might as well get comfy in this world." He walked by Sirzechs, stopping next to him for a moment. "In light of what I said, without you bringing everyone here, I'd still be under Hottan's control, you've earned a bit of trust back...just...a bit...go ahead and leave the flowers, I've been meaning to change them out anyway."

"Why don't you reincarnate her?" Sirzechs asked.

"Tried, didn't work. Ophis said she had a piece of a god inside her, preventing the Evil piece from working." Kenshin said.

"..." Sirzechs said nothing.

Kenshin walked away, he bumped into Rias. "..." He said nothing.

Rias moved in close to him. "...I'm so glad you're OK, I was so worried."

"..." Kenshin stared down at her.

"Kenshin?" Rias asked looking up at him.

"...You all shouldn't have come." Kenshin said. "You're in danger here."

"Don't worry...we'll be fine." Rias said laying her head on his chest.

"_...I wish I could believe you...Rias." Kenshin thought looking up at the night sky. _

"_The next time you see this Rias Gremory person, you should tell her how much she means to you." Negi's words rang in his head. "After all, you found it in you to love both Yukari and I, why not her?" _

"_If this had been back in Kuoh I would, but...I know if I do it now, I'm almost certain to lose her." Kenshin thought. _

(break)

_The Next Day. _

The group was walking away from the cabin. "So why do we have to leave?" Issei asked.

Kenshin sighed. "Because Issei. We can't hope to stay in that cabin. Everyone will get restless."

"We need to find a base." Yukari said.

"So you're his servant now too Master?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yeah Yeah..." Evangeline said back in her form that she had dubbed 'Yukihime.'

"Don't worry, you can still think of her as yours, but my orders supercede yours." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Evangeline sighed.

"Nice to see you're alright Eva-Chan." Kazumi said patting Evangeline on the back.

"..." Evangeline said nothing.

Issei noticed her glaring at Kenshin's back. He approached her. "Is...there some kind of bad blood between you two?"

"Something like that." Evangeline said with expression that clearly said. 'Don't bother me.'

Issei backed off. Rias leaned over to Kenshin. "Why is she glaring at you?" She whispered

"Because I wasn't here." Kenshin whispered back.

"But that's not f-" Rias was cut off.

"Doesn't matter." Kenshin whispered.

"Bu-" Rias was cut off again.

"Please, just drop it." Kenshin whispered as he looked on ahead.

"...OK." Rias said.

"Yukari, pass me that map you used to find me." Kenshin said.

"Here." Yukari said.

Kenshin unfolded it and looked it over. "Reveal Rikudou Safehouses." He said. Several lights flickered. "Hmm..." He pointed at the one closest to them. "Ah, there's one."

"Do you know what it might be Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked.

"An old cat house." Kenshin said.

"Cat house?" Azazel said, his curiosity piqued. "What kind? Old crazy cat lady orrr...?"

"It's an old brothel." Kenshin said. "They found it and fixed it up, or had it fixed up anyway. It's about three stories high and has a couple of basements if I recall."

Most of the women sighed in relief, figuring it wasn't in use anymore. "Are there any more?" Grayfia asked.

"No." Kenshin said. "There are several locations, but if I recall a lot of them were destroyed. The only reason I figure the cat house is still there is because I checked in on it during one of my jobs just before I asked for my leave of absence to help Negi with her work. No one from Rikudou's been there since so I have to assume it's still there." "There is one in extreme northern Hellas, but it gets cold up there quick and I'm not too certain of it's condition."

"Well, if it's the only option available to us." Rias said.

"Alright, hang on everyone." Kenshin said as his teleportation circle appeared under their feet. They appeared a short distance away from the old brothel. He looked out and sighed. "When it comes to this world, I can never catch a break can I?" He muttered.

"It's occupied..." Koneko said.

"Who are those guys out front?" Issei asked.

"It looks like some big wig brought his guard here to hide himself." Yukari said. "What do you want to do Kenshin?"

"What do ya think? I'm gonna kick them out." Kenshin said walking over to the old brothel. Everyone shrugged and followed him.

One of the guards went at attention taking notice of them. "Halt! This building belongs to-" Kenshin grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close.

"It belongs to the Rikudou Organization. You're trespassing." Kenshin said shoving him back.

"!" The man let out a gasp. "Men! Our worst fears have been realized! Rikudou's Assassin has returned!"

Everyone prepared for battle as the guards surrounded him. Kenshin let out a sigh. "So what's going to happen here fellas? You're going to try and take my head, is that it?"

"That's right! Scum like you deserves what's coming to you!"

"Your days are numbered!"

"We will bring you to your knees Kenshin Kuroshi!"

Just about everyone glared, but Kenshin laughed. "Really? You'll all die trying. Now...I'm feeling generous today fellas, if you leave...I will not pursue you." He said letting out a mild burst of Serene Conqueror.

All of the guards went stiff with fearful expressions. Kenshin raised his hands and lowered them. "At ease everyone, these men have lost the will to fight."

The guards were about to bolt when a voice called out. "What's going on out here, get to work!"

The front of the guards formation broke as a pudgy, balding man wearing a black business suit walked through. His eyes landed Kenshin. "Oh? I see. It's been awhile Kenshin Kuroshi."

"Dolnegus." Kenshin said with a nod. "What happened to your base of operations in Free Trade City Granicus?"

"Not much business there anymore." Dolnegus said.

Kenshin walked up in front of him. "That right? So then what's to stop me from killing you?" Kenshin asked in a low tone.

"I have a seal placed on my person that alerts the Megalomesembrian Senate the second I flatline." Dolnegus replied. "So, sorry to say that you don't scare me kid."

"..." Kenshin went silent before looking at the men around them. "My offer still stands men." He said. The men all took off, running scared for their lives. Dolnegus tried to run with them when Kenshin grabbed his shoulder. "Not you. You're staying here with us." He said.

"..." Dolnegus went silent.

"Come on! Start moving in!" Kenshin called out.

As she walked by Kenshin and Dolnegus, Rias overheard the latter saying. "Well, if I'm going to be staying here, I'll have you know that the most precious of my wares is locked up in the second basement, the key is hanging next to the door and the place in general is well furnished...it was getting close to feeding time anyway."

"Shut up." Kenshin said burying his fist into Dolnegus' stomach, knocking him unconscious. "Azazel, follow me. I need some help setting up a prison in the first basement if there's not one already there."

"Alright." Azazel shrugged.

Kenshin and Azazel went inside, leaving a confused Rias behind. _"The most precious of his wares...Hmm...what could it be I wonder?" Rias thought as she entered the old brothel with everyone else. _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Instead of the usual conversation at the end of the chapter. I'll just do a peerage update for Kenshin.

King: Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi

Queen: ?(Mutation)

Bishops: Hikari Tsuki, Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Mutation)

Knights: Yukari Tsuki, ?

Rooks: Miyuki Tsuki, ?

Pawns: Kazumi Asakura(x1 ), Chachamaru Karakuri(x 3), ?(x 4)

Draconis: Kazumi, Chachamaru, and Evangeline are all the characters I'll be using on a full time basis from Negima. Also, if you want to know what I'll have Evangeline looking like look up Yukihime from UQ Holder. Don't own, written and owned by the same man who wrote Negima, Ken Akamatsu.

Anyway, it's been fun. See you all next time!

Draconis678 out.


	30. The View from the Bottom

Draconis: Alright.

Rias: What?

Draconis: ...Wait, you're not still mad over me giving Serafall the first lemon?

Rias: Oh I am, but I'm not going to just lash out at you for it.

Draconis: OK good.

Kenshin: Can we just get on with this?

Draconis: Alright, you walking time bomb.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 30

The View from the Bottom.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_From where we left off. _

The group entered the safehouse. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as the mess that was present. "Hn, times like this make me really appreciate the cottage and Hyoudou Residence." Kenshin said.

"Thank you for the compliment Kenshin-San." Chachamaru said bowing respectfully.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "Anyway, if you'd rather not live in a sty, I suggest you get cleaning. Azazel and I are gonna go lock up Dolnegus."

Everyone nodded and started cleaning. Kenshin and Azazel went down to the first basement and looked around. "Oh, it's a dungeon already, even better." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin walked over to one of the cells and threw Dolnegus onto the mattress. He locked the cell door and held onto the key and handed Azazel one as well. "We'll both take turns keeping watch on him."

"Right, but I gotta ask...why not just off him?" Azazel asked.

"He said he has a seal on his person that would alert the Confederacy if he flatlines, as much as I would like to, we don't need that kind of heat on us right now." Kenshin said.

"Alright. Now what's your beef with Sirzechs? I get that he didn't tell you things you would have liked to know, but what's the big deal?" Azazel asked.

"Azazel, think of it this way. I summon you, then neglect to tell you that I also summoned Barakiel and Shemhaza at some point after I summoned you. Along the way you come to realize that just about everyone you ever knew or cared about was dead." Kenshin said.

"..." Azazel sighed. "OK, I get it, but I still think you should try and mend things between you two sooner rather than later."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because Sirzechs was told by the council to give them a full report! He'll have to tell them that you beat him half to death!" Azazel said.

"Hmph...we'll see, for now in order to keep conflicts to a minimum I'm just going to try to avoid him like the plague." Kenshin said. "Come on."

The two came back upstairs and blinked in confusion. "...Wow, that was fast." Azazel said.

"No kidding." Kenshin said seeing the entire first floor was cleaned.

"What's going on over there?" Azazel said seeing everyone except Evangeline, Sirzechs and Grayfia gathered around Chachamaru. Kenshin shrugged and went over there with him.

"Oh, Kenshin-San your pawn has an interesting ability." Sona said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Your pawn is able to determine the strength and abilities of everyone here." Rias said. "Want to give it a try Kenshin?" She asked.

"...Oh fine." Kenshin said stepping forward. "Go ahead and scan me Chachamaru."

"Hai." Chachamaru said taking a look at him before holding her hand out to create a screen. "You can take this and look at it."

Kenshin took it and looked it over. "What do the letter grades mean?"

"I felt they were more apt than using numbers as some people's numbers could be immeasureable." Chachamaru said. F is the lowest you can have, S is the highest, while some might be so high they could be registered with an X.

"Hmmm." Kenshin said.

"Strength is how hard you can strike without augmentation among other things. Dexterity is your agility and speed. Constitution is how much you can take both seeing and in manners of pain. Intelligence is Logic and Memory. Wisdom has to do with your magic as well as your social skills. And of course the last stat, Luck affects every little thing."

Kenshin's stats read as follows.

Strength- A

Dexterity- A

Constitution- X

Intelligence- B

Wisdom- A

Luck- F

Kenshin let out a dry chuckle. "Well, at least your stats are accurate." He said looking at his Luck stat. He looked at the section under his name. "What is this?"

"Oh, that is a title." Chachamaru said. "People have a title that they go by. It's purely cosmetic and once I've looked at you, I know every specific title people have ever referred to you with. I can change it if you like."

Kenshin's current title was 'Dragon of the Elements II' "No that's fine." He said.

"Interesting. Do me." Yukari said.

Chachamaru looked at her and produced another screen. Yukari took it. Her stats read.

Strength- B

Dexterity- S

Constitution- A

Intelligence- B

Wisdom- B

Luck- C

"Your luck is affected by being in contact with Kenshin-San for so long. His Luck grade is F." Chachamaru said.

Yukari furrowed her brow seeing her title. 'Tsundere Dragoness.' "Change the title to something else." She said.

"Of course. Which one would you like? 'Daughter of Crimson Dragon?' 'Feminine Assassin?' 'Brother Lover?'" Yukari rolled her eyes at that one. "Or Slayer of Ryuujin?"

"The last one." Yukari said.

"Done." Chachamaru said.

"Me next!" Issei said stepping forward.

Chachamaru scanned him and made another screen. She handed it to him. Issei's stats read.

Strength- B

Dexterity- C

Constitution- B

Intelligence- C

Wisdom- F

Luck- A

Note- Every stat can be altered with use of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear.

Issei looked at his title. 'Breast Dragon Emperor' _**"Uuuuoooonnnnn! !" Ddraig wailed. **_

"Ddraig..." Issei said with a bit of a sigh.

"I can do one more, this is a little exhausting given the strength of everyone I've scanned." Chachamaru said.

"I'll do it." Rias said. Chachamaru looked over and scanned her. She handed her a screen. Rias' stats read.

Strength- C

Dexterity- B

Constitution- C

Intelligence- A

Wisdom- S

Luck- B

Rias narrowed her eyes at her title. 'Switch Princess' "Change it." She said.

"Of course. Which would you like? 'Crimson Haired Ruin Princess?' 'Princess of Obliteration' 'Occult Research Club Chief?' 'Japanophile' 'Dragon Lover?' or 'Overly Possessive?'

"Who gave me that last title? !" Rias snapped.

"Yukari-San." Chachamaru said.

Rias turned to Yukari with a glare. Yukari stared back at her. "Just calling it like I see it." She said.

Rias grumbled under her breath and said. "Third one."

"Hey, just curious, what were Kenshin's titles?" Issei asked.

"Hmm..." Chachamaru said. "'Son of Crimson Dragon' 'Demon Child' 'Child Who Deserves His Fate' 'Absolute Killing Perfection' 'Path of Death' 'Assistant Teacher' 'Suicidal' 'Slayer of Ryuujin' 'Dragon of the Elements II' 'Lust Dragon Emperor' 'Last Son of the Kuroshi'

"Who gave Kenshin-kun the title 'Suicidal'?" Akeno asked with confused look.

"Well the Yonseirei do think he risks his life too often, but this title was actually applied to him when he was a child." Chachamaru said.

Everyone except Rias, Issei, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari let out a gasp. They also noticed Kenshin had conveniently vanished. Everyone split apart and went back to cleaning, however Chachamaru stopped Issei. "What is it?" He asked.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" Chachamaru asked as she pulled him into a private room.

"E-Eeeehh? !" Issei said.

Chachamaru turned to him after locking the door and reached into her uniform and pulled out a twist key. "You know how to mold magic right?" She asked.

"Huh?" Issei said taking the key from her.

"Do you know how to mold magic? If not I'll ask someone else." Chachamaru said.

"Uhh, yeah I know how." Issei said.

"OK." Chachamaru sat in the seiza position in front of him. She brushed her hair aside, exposing a slot. "Insert the key in there and twist it while letting your magic flow in."

"Huh?" Issei said.

"I am a gynoid, or a female cyborg if you will, no matter how realistic I look, I can't produce my own magic." Chachamaru said. "I need to occasionally have my tanks refilled."

"Oh." Issei said inserting the key and doing as he was instructed.

"Mm...Mmmm!" Chachamaru pursed her lips shut, holding back a moan.

"...Is something wrong? Am I doing it badly?" Issei asked.

Chachamaru shook her head. "N...No...the ceremony of refilling my body with magic is meant to be a pleasurable experience...it...feels good." She said with reddened cheeks.

"Aah! I see, well then just sit tight Chachamaru-San, I'll have you filled back up in a moment!" Issei said with a grin as he kept turning the key.

"Mmmmmm! !" Chachamaru covered her mouth, trying not to cry out.

Meanwhile Irina walked into one of the rooms and saw Kenshin reading a book. "Oh...Kenshin-San."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Irina said nothing.

"If you've got nothing to say, could you please leave?" Kenshin asked.

"Did you really try to kill yourself as a child?" Irina asked suddenly.

"..." Kenshin glanced at her before closing his book and getting up. "What does it matter?"

"Because...I just can't see...why a child would want to end his own life." Irina said.

"..." Kenshin let out a dry laugh. "Well what can I say? My childhood sucked ass. You see there was no deity watching over me, except for maybe a piece of the Infinity Dragon Goddess Ophis, but she couldn't do anything."

"What about your family?" Irina asked.

"My mother and twin sister were kidnapped when I was born, my little sister was born during that captivity and I was separated from my father at age six." Kenshin said. "I was all alone."

"..." Irina stared at his back.

"If you want to know more, I'm not at liberty to say. Besides aren't you interested in Issei? I'd expect this question from someone interested in me." Kenshin said.

"I...I am interested in him, but..it's my job to care about everyone's wellbeing." Irina said. "As an angel."

"...Yeah well I was a demon, angel and demons were always at odds." Kenshin said.

"Not anymore they're not." Irina said with a small smile.

"..." Kenshin approached her and pet her head. "Y'know...Issei's lucky to have a friend like you, but..what you heard is in my past."

"OK." Irina said. "Thank you for answering my question."

"Yeah Yeah, now get outta here." Kenshin said.

As Irina was about the leave, the door swung open. It was Sona who looked gravely worried. "Kenshin-San, come quick!"

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"Just come quickly!" Sona shouts.

"So-tan, what's the matter?" Serafall asked having followed her sister, before Sona ran with Kenshin behind her.

(break)

_Just Earlier._

Rias, Akeno and Sona were walking downstairs. "So, why are we doing this again Rias?" Sona asked.

"Before Kenshin knocked out that man and took him in. He said something about his most precious wares were in the second basement." Rias said. "We might want to see what it was."

"Why? We aren't staying in this world long enough to make anything of it." Sona asked.

"Yes, but maybe Kenshin-kun would know what to do with it." Akeno said as they walked down the first basement steps to the second basement.

They came up to a door. The only one in the entire level of the structure. Just as Dolnegus said, there was a key hanging on the wall next to the locked door. Rias took the key off the wall and grabbed the doorknob. When she did, they all heard a scattering sound come from behind the door. "...Rias." Akeno whispered.

"Yes?" Rias whispered back.

"I sense a lot of underdeveloped mana signatures behind this door." Akeno said. "...You don't think?"

A pit of uneasiness welled up in Rias' stomach as she inserted the key and opened the door. "...!" A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she saw what was behind the door.

"!" Sona saw what was behind the door and immediately ran upstairs.

"..." Akeno said nothing, staring wide eyed at what was before her.

In the room was people, boys and girls dressed in tattered clothes. Some of them as old as Rias and Akeno, while others were about as old as Sirzechs' son. Rias tried to find the words to say, but...everything inside her was frozen on the spot.

Soon Kenshin came down with Sona behind him. He looked in the room. "..." He let out a sigh and pushed Rias gently to the side and entered the room.

The children all started whispering while the teenagers looked at Kenshin fearfully. "...K...Kenshin Kuroshi...wh-what are you doing here?" One of the boys asked.

"You know who I am?" Kenshin asked.

"Y-Yes...th-that's why some of us are trying not to cry..." One of the girls said.

Kenshin sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you. As a matter o' fact, I'm retired. Dolnegus is in my custody. He won't be able to hurt you ever again."

All of them looked at Kenshin both in surprise and relief. "R...Really?" One of the younger girls said.

Kenshin smiled. "Really." He noticed chains on all of them. "Stand still." He said before slashing his arm out, a burst of cold wind slashing the chains to pieces. "Now, are you all hungry?" He asked. A collective stomach growling was heard. Some of them looked away embarrassed, but Kenshin laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get you all fed, it'll just take an hour or so. Until then." He produced a small sack. "The oldest of you come over and divide these snacks up evenly between you all." A young man approached him. "Now remember, the bigger teenagers might need more food, but don't over extend, the kids need it too."

"I know, thank you sir." He said.

Kenshin nodded and walked out of the room, he grabbed Rias' hand and guided her upstairs. "Akeno, Sona, go up and tell anyone who can cook to get the kitchen ready, I'll be up in a moment."

"Yes, OK." Sona and Akeno said moving upstairs as Kenshin and Rias stopped in front of the first basement door where Dolnegus was jailed.

"You've been trying to say something since you opened that door. Take a breath and say it." Kenshin said.

"...Ken...Kenshin...I overheard what that man said to you...that his most precious wares were down there..." Rias said with a shocked look still on her face. "Th...That man...was selling lives for profit?"

Kenshin looked over at the cell door Dolnegus was locked in. "Yeah. His occupation is as a business man, but he's also a kingpin on the Mundus Magicus slave trading market."

"S-Slave trading market? !" Rias said with wide eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't some of the nobles with peerages refer to their pieces as slaves and trade them?" Kenshin asked. "I'm by no means defending that bastard's despicable actions nor am I implying that the elder devils are as bad as he is, if I had it my way I'd go into that room, slash Dolnegus' throat open and watch him slowly choke to death, but I can't do that."

"Why?" Rias asked.

Kenshin sighed. "A seal on him will alert the Confederacy if he flatlines. It will probably bring the Confederacy's armed forces here. We don't need that kind of heat on us here."

"So, one of the world powers here actually supports this?" Rias asked with incredulous eyes. "Who knows what could have happened to them! Especially the children!"

"They do." Kenshin said. He looked into her eyes. "The world isn't so nice when it's looked at from the bottom, instead of from the top, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I really care about you, but...you are a noble back home. Part of the reason this has you so shocked is because you've never seen it before." Kenshin said. "This...is just how cruel the world can be."

"..." Rias bowed her head.

Kenshin sighed. "...I'm sorry...I know it's not what you want to hear." He said turning and walking away. "We could use your help making the dinner, so come on." He said.

"...I could do it." Rias said.

"What?" Kenshin said turning back to her. He looked down and saw Rias' magic flaring to life in her hand.

"...I could kill him." Rias said taking aim at the door. "No, I want to...Kenshin, go downstairs, and tell those children to cover their ears." She said scowling at the door.

"..." Kenshin walked over and embraced Rias tightly. "Don't."

"Why not, he deserves it." Rias said, an angry inflection in her voice, her crimson destruction magic shining behind her eyes.

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "Rias, you'd be killing for pleasure." He pushed her hand down.

"..." Rias said nothing, letting her magic dissipate.

"I have no intention of letting him go." Kenshin said. "But right now...with the children here...now's not the time."

"I'd be killing for pleasure?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "...Doing in like that, it's gradual, but it changes you. It always does in the end. Before you only killed out of a sense of duty."

"...OK." Rias said. "It can wait." Kenshin nodded and let her go.

"Now come on, we need to get the food ready." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later. _

Everyone had eaten, they were sitting around the large table in the main room. They had all been down to see the children and teenagers locked down below at this point to serve the food to them. "So...it's like that huh?" Sirzechs said.

"Yeah." Azazel sighed.

"Well, it's good that we got here when we did. At least they won't be hurt anymore." Serafall said.

"That's not always an guarantee, but...anything's better than being under that man's thumb." Hikari said with closed eyes.

"So what are we doing letting him stew in that prison? He needs to be punished!" Xenovia shouts.

"Really? How?" Yukari asked.

"We could think of something!" Xenovia shouts.

"No, we can't." Miyuki said. "Think about it. If we kill him or let him die. The Confederates are going to be alerted. Their army numbers in the millions, if not the hundreds of thousands." She said.

"So you suggest we just sit back and do nothing then?" Kiba asked with a glare.

"Listen here blondie, I don't like it anymore than you do, but we can't go up against the Confederates and not lose some people of our own!" Miyuki shouts. "Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel and Kenshin can't protect us all when we inevitably fall to our knees in exhaustion!"

"Everyone, calm down." Sirzechs said trying to defuse the situation.

"Still, to just let him sit there is too good for him." Koneko said.

"We realize that, but we have to wait for now." Sona said. "Besides, we couldn't do it tonight."

"I have to agree." Rossweisse said.

"I have to agree with Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko. A slave trader is a despicable person, who deserves what's coming to them." Hikari said.

"If we're doing any punishment, I volunteer to hand it out." Akeno said with a neutral glare.

"Now now, come on we need to calm down." Serafall said trying to ease tensions.

"Yeah, I mean he is despicable, but..." Irina's voice was drowned out as everyone began shouting. Rias was being oddly quiet, while Issei was a little confused and Asia was trying her best to drown it all out, as was Gasper.

Finally a hand slammed down on the table, silencing everyone. Everyone turned to Kenshin who had a neutral glare on his face. "Everyone, quiet down. They can all probably hear your bickering." Kenshin said. "For the time being Dolnegus will be left to stew in his prison with Azazel and I checking in on him. Now you all had better stop this fucking arguing right now." Kenshin said getting up out of his chair. "It's probably scaring them."

"..." Everyone went silent as Kenshin scowled.

"Kenshin."

He turned to Issei. "What?"

"I...I get that he was a slave trader, but...why were some of those held here so young?" Issei asked.

"..." Kenshin sighed. "Issei, think about that question a little more, and you'll probably have your answer."

"Oh...Ohhhh..." Issei said with a downcast look.

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." He extended his hand, expelling several sets of blankets and pillows. "Akeno, Yukari, Kiba. Go downstairs and distribute these among them. Tell them they might have to bunch up."

"Right." Akeno, Kiba and Yukari all said.

"While they're doing that, some of you clean this place up a bit more." Kenshin said. "In the meantime, Serafall, Koneko. Come with me." He said exiting the safehouse.

"Where are we going Kenshin-Chan?" Serafall asked.

"I need to go do something that could benefit those children. I could use the company." He said.

"Kenshin-Senpai." Koneko said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked turning to her.

"..." Koneko grabbed his hand. "...Your soul feels like it's crying out in pain." She said. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"...No offense Koneko, but I don't think it'd be of much help." Kenshin said. "It's something I have to deal with alone."

"..." Koneko bowed her head. "I-I see."

(break)

_The next day. _

The children were gathered out front of the safehouse with the devil group standing at the entrance. Yukari approached them with a large sack. "Here." She said handing it to the eldest male.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's money. Drachma." Yukari said. "Kenshin went out last night and took some money out of one of our organization's caches. This should be enough to buy you all a home, or find one that's abandoned somewhere as well as keep you all fed for awhile."

He turned to Kenshin who was leaning against the door frame. "...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then." Kenshin said.

The younger children of the bunch walked over to Issei. "That thing you did with that red armor was funny." One of the girls said.

"What did you call it again?" A boy asked.

"U-Uhm...well..." Issei assumed his Balance Breaker. "I am the great and mighty Oppai Dragon! I roam the lands searching for Oppai to protect!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes as did some of the older girls in the group. One of them looked around. "Where is that Satan Red person? He was kinda handsome."

"Ah..hahahahaha, well he said he needed to go back home." Sirzechs said with an uneasy laugh.

"What about that Pink one? She was and acted pretty cute." One of the older boys said.

"Tehe..." Serafall giggled.

"Yeah, but what about the yellow one though? It's as though she exuded beauty and elegance." Another of the boys said.

"Hmhm." Grayfia laughed to herself.

Everyone of the captured children turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin Kuroshi...we always thought you were evil, because that's what the world thought. However...we see that is not the case." The eldest boy said. "I don't know...how we can ever thank you for what you've done."

"..." Kenshin pushed off the door frame and turned to them. "You want to thank me?" He asked. They nodded. "When people ask how you escaped from Dolnegus. Omit me from your stories. Do not tell them I was here."

Everyone except Kenshin's peerage stared at him. "Kenshin, but...why?" Rias asked. "You saved these children, why would you have them act like you didn't?"

"Trust me, you'll save yourselves a lot of head and heartache." Kenshin said.

"...We understand." The eldest boy said with a slow nod.

"If you do, I wish you luck." Kenshin said walking into the safehouse. "Yukari could you teleport them to a nearby town?"

"Of course." Yukari said.

Everyone followed Kenshin inside. "Kenshin, why would you ask them to not tell them about you?" Issei asked.

"You should already know the answer to that Issei." Kenshin said. "Chachamaru tell me when you've got a lead on Dragon and Jack Rakan. I'm gonna go out to train." He teleported away.

Miyuki and Hikari followed suit, leaving to train themselves, while Evangeline and Chachamaru went up to the former's room. Azazel went down to the basement to make sure people didn't try to mete out their own brand of punishment. Rias and Sona went upstairs to the latter's room to play chess to take their minds off of things. Kiba and Xenovia followed Kenshin's example and went to train. Koneko went up to her room to meditate. Kuroka had told Kenshin that one of the steps to getting in tune with Senjutsu was meditation. Before you could think of taking in the world, you had to first have peace with yourself. Kenshin had to agree there. Undine's power worked in a similar fashion.

Rossweisse went to her room with a book on magic in this world that Kenshin had given to her. Serafall, Sirzechs and Grayfia went to Serafall's room.

"So, you want to tell me why Kenshin-Chan seems to want to punch you into next week every time I see you two in the same room?" Serafall asked.

Sirzechs sighed. "...I suppose he holds me partially responsible for all his friends' deaths here, and now for putting everyone in potential danger."

"He holds you responsible? !" Grayfia balked. "That's not..."

"Grayfia, I took him from here, without any idea of what could happen when I did." Sirzechs said.

"Not only that, you were keeping certain things from him, thereby placing the Underworld in potential peril." Serafall said with an accusing look. "You're just lucky he keeps his eyes on the source, that being you."

"What do you mean?" Grayfia asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and say I've seen this before, because I haven't, but just think if Kenshin-Chan had a more destructive personality." Serafall said. "He could go on a tear against Sirzechs-Chan, granted he and we both know that would end in his demise, but think of the damage that could come of it?"

"...I know." Sirzechs sighed.

"Just because Sirzechs wasn't more forthcoming with things Kenshin would have liked to know?" Grayfia asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Grayfia, Kenshin hold me partially to blame for what happened to not only his friends, but of the one known as Negi as well. A woman he loved." Sirzechs said. "Because I took him off the proverbial chess board here. He probably feels he could have done something, anything to prevent it."

"..." Grayfia closed his eyes. "Maybe he's not just angry at you then..."

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

"Last night, I happened to run into Kenshin coming out of his room. He was bleeding from the forehead." Grayfia said. "I asked if he needed healing, but he refused saying, and I quote. 'I don't deserve it, not after what I've done.' At first I had asked him if that was about what he had done to you, but he said no and walked away. I peeked into his room to see if I needed to clean up any blood when I saw that the mirror was broken near the top...suggesting someone had their head driven into it."

"The mirror was broken?" Sirzechs said with a curious look.

"Yes, I think Kenshin might be as disgusted with himself as he is with you." Grayfia said. "The question is what is it about?"

"Maybe I could ask him?" Serafall suggested.

"It won't work, whatever it is, Kenshin's been playing it pretty close to the chest." Sirzechs said. "We'll have to wait for now."

"Yes, but at the same time, this situation between the two of you needs to be mended soon. This cannot come back home with us." Grayfia said.

Sirzechs nodded. "I know."

Outside, Xenovia was wandering through the nearby forest when she saw Kenshin holding Kuroi Jigoku over head. She noticed that Kenshin's shirt was off and he was in the Balance Breaker, he looked pretty battered. "What's he doing?" She wondered.

"Sylph!" Kenshin called out.

Xenovia felt a breeze heading to where Kenshin was, circling around his blade. "Hm?"

"OK...Gnome!" Kenshin called out again.

"A Twin Element attack?" Xenovia whispered as earth particles gathered around Kuroi Jigoku. "Wait, Kenshin's sword...it's trembling."

"Come on...!" Kenshin said. "Undine!"

"Three elements?" Xenovia whispered as water condensed and spiraled around his blade. "The trembling's getting worse..."

"Grrrhhh...!" Kenshin growled. "Alright, Salamander!" He shouts as flames sparked to life along his blade.

"An attack using all the elements in unison, I can feel the power coming from it, it's stifling." Xenovia whispered with wide eyes.

"Grrrhhh!" Kenshin growled. _"Quadruple Giga!" _

Kenshin slashed his sword downward, flinging the elements surrounding his blade outward. Xenovia shielded her eyes from the ensuing blast. While Kenshin was flung backward from the force of his attack and slammed back first into a tree. "Guuhaaahh!"

Xenovia uncovered her eyes and saw Kenshin slumped against a tree. "What happened?" She whispered. She looked out across from him and let out a gasp. The forest in front of Kenshin was gone, replaced by scorched earth and cut down soggy trees. "What in the...?"

"What the hell happened now?" Kenshin groaned as he got to his feet.

Xenovia looked over and saw four figures standing around Kenshin. A fairy, a tan skinned girl, a slime mermaid and a woman with flaming hair and no clothes. "Are those the spirits?"

"Your control over the four elements isn't up to snuff yet." Salamander said.

"Yeah! You have a hard time holding your sword by the time you call on Mandy!" Sylph said.

"All in all, I would give your scores as a seven out of ten." Undine said. "By the way, if you think you're hidden, you're wrong."

"Who?" Kenshin said looking around.

Xenovia came out from the brush. "Sorry, I was just wandering around, looking for a suitable training area when I happened along here." She said.

"When you noticed him trying to master his new finishing move." Salamander said.

"Finishing move?" Xenovia said looking out at the path of destruction the attack carved. "I'll say. But what do you mean when you say his scores are a seven out of ten?"

"Well, I guess we could remind Kenshin." Undine said. "Think of the maximum power of the elements as numbers for a moment. When he calls one to his blade. It has a perfect score of ten. This is nothing to write home about as one element by itself is not that hard and Kenshin's been making progress. The challenge is, keeping that score of ten up, while adding in the other three, while also keeping a score of ten on all four of them."

"So, a ten would be the maximum potential of your max power?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes." Undine nodded.

"So...it would be ten times four for forty?" Xenovia asked. "For the total multiplier on Kenshin's strength in the attack?"

"No." Salamander shook her head. "It would be ten to the fourth power for ten thousand."

"!" Xenovia looked back out at the destruction before her. "Wow...that...actually makes a lot more sense. Kenshin seems like he'd be capable of a whole lot more than that."

"Yes, but the problem is that while I'm prepping it, it leaves me as a sitting duck." Kenshin said.

"That's why you have to prepare to use it before hand, or have people around to cover you." Salamander said.

"Like Xeno-Chan here!" Sylph said.

"X-Xeno-Chan?" Xenovia asked.

"She comes up with all kinds of cutesy nicknames for everyone." Kenshin said. "Now. I kinda want to test the other max power technique."

"The Crimson Dragon's Fist? No. Your body is in no condition for that." Undine said.

"Also, because you said you were going to use it differently than how your father used it. With the cannons of elemental pressurized air that he used. I think you should give it a different name." Salamander said.

"Hmm...How about Vessel of the Elements?" Xenovia suggested.

"Huh?" Kenshin and the spirits said.

"Well, I happened to overhear a conversation between Kenshin and Ragnarok-Dono about this technique. He would basically be taking the force of that Quadruple Giga attack into his body. So...hence Kenshin would be a living vessel for your power."

"Wow...that...is actually an apt name." Salamander said.

"I'll take it." Kenshin said holding out a small stack of yen notes to which Xenovia refused to take.

"Alright, if that's all, we'll be heading inside now." Undine said.

Gnome waved at Xenovia as they reentered Kenshin. "I noticed she didn't say anything the whole time." Xenovia said, referring to the earth spirit.

"She doesn't talk much." Kenshin said.

"I see." Xenovia said.

"Well, I can't really train anymore. My body probably can't take getting slammed into a tree at mach freakin' three again." Kenshin said. "You can have this area."

"Wait, you were clearly in your Balance Breaker while using that technique. Wouldn't you be alright?" Xenovia asked.

"No. The Quadruple Giga requires me to take all my elemental prowess and surround my sword with it." Kenshin said. "My body at that point is unaugmented."

"...Ouch..." Xenovia said.

"Indeed." Kenshin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Kenshin, one more moment please." Xenovia said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You seem...really wound up." Xenovia said. "Like you're thinking about twenty or thirty different things at once."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Is there something bothering you?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm just concerned with getting everyone back home." Kenshin said.

"Including yourself right?" Xenovia said, noticing how he worded his reply.

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Xenovia said approaching him. "Well...if you're feeling stressed out." She stopped in front of him, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "Feel free to use my body to relieve that stress." She said before pulling Kenshin into a kiss.

"Mm? !" Kenshin let out a surprised moan into her.

Xenovia pulled away for a moment. "I told you didn't I? As long as you give me a child, I do not care what you do." She said before moving back in for another kiss. She moved her hand from his cheek to the top of his head and started rubbing his ears.

"Mmm!" Kenshin moaned again.

"Hmm? !" Xenovia was surprised when Kenshin grabbed her, and backed her into a tree. "Mmm!" She let out a moan into his mouth as his hands groped her chest roughly. _"Ohhh...did I trigger something in him?" She thought as she pulled him in closer before helping him in taking off her shirt._

Kenshin took his lips off of hers and started to lick and nibble on her neck. "Oh...Oooh..." Xenovia let out a couple of soft moans. "You're...so fierce...I love it..." She sighed out.

"!" Kenshin ripped himself away from her, panting.

"...Wh...What is it?" Xenovia asked.

"We can't do this." Kenshin said shaking his head. "Not here."

"Do you prefer a bedroom, or a more private setting?" Xenovia asked.

"No...I mean we can't do this here...in this world." Kenshin said.

Xenovia understood what he was getting at. They were technically at risk, but she couldn't help asking. "Am I not good enough?"

Kenshin sighed. "It's not that. You are very much 'good enough' but I don't want to take any chances right now."

"I see...so if we were back at home you would have continued?" Xenovia asked.

"I don't know, probably?" Kenshin said. "Depending on if anyone showed up to stop it from happening, if I am as wound up as you say."

Xenovia nodded with a small smile. "I see. Well if that's all it is. I'll restrain myself for now."

"Thank you." Kenshin sighed.

(break)

_The next morning. _

Kenshin walked out of his room and down into the main room. He saw that he was the only one awake. He raised his right hand and looked at it. He clenched a fist. "...!" His eyes widened in shock as he began seeing his sword clenched in his hand, dripping with blood that spilled onto his hand. He looked up and saw a hand reaching for him, it cupped his cheek.

He heard a voice, no higher than a whisper. _"Goodbye...Kenshin..."_

Kenshin bolted for the sink, turned the sink on and started washing his hand. "..." He panted raggedly as he tried to wash away blood that was no longer there. His eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill out, silently wishing for the vision to stop when a voice called out to him.

"Kenshin."

"!" He glanced over to see Evangeline. He turned his head and wiped the tears out and turned off the sink. "What?" He said looking at the wall.

"Well, you were standing there washing your hand for a good five minutes." Evangeline said.

"Yeah, what about it? I was getting the dirt out of my nails." Kenshin said.

"Your hand was facing down." Evangeline said.

"Big deal." Kenshin said turning away from the sink and starting to walk away.

"You know, if you didn't leave. She'd still be alive." Evangeline said.

"..." Kenshin stopped. He turned to Evangeline with a glare on his face. "You know...I've just about had it with your bullshit. It's been two or three goddamn days since I reincarnated you and you haven't let up with the fucking blame game."

"So? You were gone, you let your so called friends suffer and you exp-" Evangeline was cut off as Kenshin pinned her to wall.

"I'm only going to warn you one time Evangeline." Kenshin said. "I never intended to leave. When I vanished at the festival, I originally was shot forty years into the past with Yukari...twenty years later, after the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans were decimated, and I mentored my own parents. I was being brought back to my original era, being returned to my original age at that by the Goddess of Time, when I was taken...that was it. I could barely move when it happened. I was pretty much brutalized by the Sixteenth Demon King of Makai before hand."

"..." Evangeline stared into his eyes with an impassive gaze. "Did you even try to come back at all?"

"I didn't even know how I was brought there." Kenshin replied. "Not only that. I was told that my soul not only split when I was coming back to this time. That it was restored completely when I was reincarnated."

"Tch." Evangeline said.

"Yeah, make that noise and scowl all you want Evangeline, but as it stands now. You owe me." Kenshin said.

"How do you figure?" Evangeline snapped.

"You lost your magic when I beat you. The orbs on Hottan's ten Grand Master keys were tucked into your body to control you, and he tied them to your magic. I could have left you powerless." Kenshin said. "Also, you should know that because I was able to reincarnate you as my bishop, that means I'm stronger than you now."

"Tch." Evangeline said. "How do you figure that boya?"

"I'm the king of the peerage you're in. You're my bishop, you've heard of the phrase 'No head higher than the king's' right?" Kenshin asked. "That's a real thing as far as these things go. Can you move out from under your king's shadow? Sure, after you've started building your own peerage."

"Grrh." Evangeline growled.

"So you better eighty fuckin' six this little blame game you're pullin' here with me." Kenshin said. "Because I'm not afraid to discipline a brat that's asking for it." He let her go and turned and walked away. He stopped for a moment. "I could swear you didn't care about them anyway. So what does it matter to you if I didn't come back?"

"..." Evangeline scowled at his back. "You're wrong..." She said.

"Oh really? Well, look who grew a heart just in time to shovel shit on me for stuff I already feel guilty enough about." Kenshin said. "Tell everyone I went out to train. I don't know when I'll be back." He said leaving the safe house.

"..." Evangeline looked over at the sink. She let out a sigh. "I know I was blaming you for what happened to them, but the one death you shouldn't blame yourself for is Negi's." She said to herself. She turned to the staircase. "You're horrid at hiding you know that?"

Sirzechs came down the stairs. "My apologies. I happened to come down just before he pinned you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It'll take more than some rough handling to hurt me." Evangeline said.

"I see, good." Sirzechs nodded.

"You know, since Yukari told me about you and that insufferably cutesy girl Serafall. I've gotten curious. You have to submit a full report to your council when you get back to your home, the Underworld if I recall?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes." Sirzechs nodded

"You're one of the Four Great Satans, taking the place of the original Lucifer, an archangel that God himself cast into the pit." Evangeline said. "Comically enough, that makes him a fallen angel, and you were warring with them, and the angels."

"What are you getting at?" Sirzechs asked.

"I just want to ask. Who is really in charge of the Underworld? The council or the Satans?" Evangeline asked.

"The Satans of course." Sirzechs said.

"Ah huh...so why not just tell the council when they ask for the report, to take that request and stick it where the sun don't shine?" Evangeline asked.

"..." Sirzechs went silent for a moment before sighing. "The original Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus ruled with an iron fist. Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium and myself don't want to become like them. We're trying to steer our people toward peace."

"Admirable, but at the same time, you do not want to let them walk all over you. Take it from someone who knows." Evangeline said.

"...You know I'm well over a century old right?" Sirzechs asked.

"Really? Congratulations, I'm several centuries old." Evangeline complimented snidely. "Now...nothing is wrong with taking an iron fisted approached sometimes. It lets the people know who is in charge, but at the same time, you have to decide when it's most appropriate. Over my long life. I've witnessed tyrants, but I've also witnessed figureheads. Right now, it seems you lean to the latter...let me guess...a war hero?"

"Huh?" Sirzechs asked.

"You're a war hero, aren't you?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh, Yes, back during the civil war between devils." Sirzechs nodded.

"Ah huh...then it makes since that you lean toward the latter." Evangeline said.

"How so?" Sirzechs asked with narrowed eyes.

"War heroes, they're great at following orders already, so why not take them and put them on a pedestal as one of the 'leaders' then?" Evangeline rhetorically suggested. "They get leaders that everyone already adores, and the council gets the perfect figurehead leaders to order around some more." She shrugged. "There have been some aberrations to be sure, but right now you don't seem like one. Now you can take offense to this if you like, but I know what I'm talking about here." Evangeline said. "It's up to you on what you want to do with this information."

"..." Sirzechs went silent as Evangeline walked by him. He spoke up. "Wait."

"What is it?" Evangeline said glancing back at him.

"Kenshin, you said that while you had been holding him partly responsible, that the one death he shouldn't be blaming himself for is Negi's...what do you mean by that?" Sirzechs asked.

"I won't say what happened, but...Negi, she was my disciple. I taught her everything I knew." Evangeline said. "Something's she didn't take well to, but at least she tried. The reason Kenshin shouldn't blame himself for her demise is because...she chose her own fate."

"Yes, but he did love her, didn't he?" Sirzechs asked. "Not blaming himself for it one thing, but losing someone you loved...that has to hurt."

"Well, think about if you lost that woman dressed as a maid. Grayfia was it?" Evangeline said.

"Yes, but...how did you know?" Sirzechs asked as he walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"I can sense very latent amounts your magic inside her, and hers inside you. You see copulating is not only a transfer of procreation fluids. It's also a transfer of mana. As a matter 'o fact it's nearly unnoticeable, but that cutesy girl Serafall has a miniscule amount of Kenshin's mana inside her.

"PFFT!" Sirzechs did a spit take.

"What?" Evangeline said. "It was probably because Kenshin was in heat."

"R-Right." Sirzechs said.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I'm going to take a nap. Have Chachamaru wake me when something comes up."

Evangeline passed Rias on her way up the stairs. "..." Evangeline glanced at her.

"What?" Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Evangeline said as she walked to her room.

Rias stared at her with narrowed eyes for a moment before walked downstairs. "That woman..."

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"She takes one look at me, and I'm pretty certain it was in disgust." Rias said with a glare.

"..." Sirzechs said nothing for a moment. "Well...I guess not everyone's going to like you. I mean...she didn't seem too fond of Kenshin or myself either. Maybe she just doesn't like anyone."

"Who knows." Rias said with a sigh.

"So, what's up Ria-tan?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yukari isn't here and I've not been able to get in touch with Miyuki or Hikari, so I thought I'd ask you." Rias said. "Would you happen to know what's wrong with Kenshin?"

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well it's just ever since we found him, he's been...distant." Rias said. "He just seems like he wants to be left alone."

"..." Sirzechs sighed. "I see."

"Akeno's flirted with him from time to time, Issei's even tried getting perverted with us, and aside from a smack over the head when took it too far. Kenshin just walked away from him without saying anything." Rias said. "...Even when it was me."

"He's just got a lot on his mind." Sirzechs said. "I mean, until this Hottan is dealt with, none of us can go home. I tried the spell after Kenshin told me, he was right."

"What do you think he's thinking about, what is he feeling?" Rias asked.

"Well...he's angry at me, Hottan and himself because of his friends' deaths. Saddened because Negi Springfield is dead. Worried because you all are here. Guilty because he feels responsible for Negi's death at least and at least three other things.

"No one can possibly feel all that at once..." Rias said with slightly widened eyes.

"That's why I think Kenshin's trying to keep to himself while just trying to do what he's always done." Sirzechs said.

"You think he's just going through the motions?" Rias asked.

"Yes..." Sirzechs said.

"Why would he be angry at you and guilty over Negi's death?" Rias asked.

"I took him away from this and his friends all died because of it. There's no telling what could have happened if he were still here, but he feels he could have made a difference." Sirzechs said. "Also...do you know what he told me when I tried to leave flowers on Negi's grave?"

"What?" Rias asked, feeling uneasy.

"That he thought it should be him in the ground instead of her." Sirzechs said.

"!" Rias gasped, tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. "Onii-Sama...do you think he...regrets being brought to our world?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "No, I don't think he does, but...I think Kenshin's in a lot more pain than anyone realizes, but...he just won't let anyone see it, and help try to ease it. I think...he feels he deserves this pain for being gone so long."

"He was only at Kuoh for a few months." Rias said.

"A few months at Kuoh amounts to a long time here." Sirzechs said. "Did you forget that?"

"..." Rias glanced away.

"No one's going to be able to get him to talk about it, not now." Sirzechs said. "No one except maybe you and Yukari."

"Yukari I can understand, but me? I..I wouldn't know how to ease it out of him." Rias said bowing her head.

"Despite everything that's happened, I don't think Kenshin feels any differently about you." Sirzechs said with a smile. "He's just not showing it."

"...I see." Rias said. "Well...thank you Onii-Sama."

"Of course." Sirzechs nodded.

Meanwhile. Kenshin was on his way to a training spot when he bumped into Yukari. "Kenshin?" Yukari said. "Where are you going?"

"Training." Kenshin answered simply.

"Really? Maybe I should come with." Yukari suggested.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's Balance Breaker related. No offense, but I don't think you being there would make a difference."

"...If you say so." Yukari said. Kenshin nodded and started walking away before stopping. "Kenshin?"

"Yukari." Kenshin said turning back to her. "Do you ever have any regrets?"

"About?" Yukari asked.

"Constantly getting tied up in my messes." Kenshin said. "I mean...helping me was basically a full time job."

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"Go ahead. Your answer won't offend me." Kenshin said.

"Why are you asking this now? After all the shit we've been through together?" Yukari asked.

"Because...I basically prevented you from having a life of your own...like Miyuki did." Kenshin said.

"...I see." Yukari said. "Well...the answer...quite honestly is no...I don't."

"...?" Kenshin stared at her curiously.

"Come on...you remember what childhood was like for me. Being one of Hottan's servants from the time I could walk. That half a year I spent with you and Dad when he rescued me from all of that before Hottan just took me back after nearly killing Dad." Yukari said. "To be honest...I don't want to think about where we'd both be if I never stayed by your side all these years." She admitted with a smile.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "I see."

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked. "It's kind of sudden for you to be asking a question like that."

"No." Kenshin said. "I want to give you something. I should have told you, Miyuki and Mom this awhile ago, but...I don't think I can relive that again." He said. He assumed his Balance Breaker for the technique he was getting ready to use. _"Seishin Boido."_

"Huh? ! Hey!" Yukari said as he took his hand and moved it toward his head. She watched Kenshin's hand go inside his head and come back out clutching a small blue orb.

"Here." Kenshin said holding it out to her. "Use a memory viewing spell on this."

Yukari accepted it gingerly. "...This is how Negi died...isn't it?"

"Yes." Kenshin said turning away.

"Kenshin...I'm sure it wasn't your fault that she's..." Yukari was cut off.

"Yes...it is." Kenshin said before vanishing in a burst of wind.

"..." Yukari lowered her arm that had extended toward Kenshin and looked at the orb. "...Maybe I should wait until I'm with Miyuki and Mom before I look at this."

"_...Oh Kenshin..." _Yukari heard a voice in the wind and started looking around wide eyed.

"Negi? !" Yukari shouts. "I...Is that you out there? !"

"_It wasn't his fault..." Negi's voice said. _

The voice faded away and Yukari sighed. "Negi...just what happened with you two...?" She said looking at the orb.

Yukari teleported back to the safehouse and walked inside. She bumped into Issei who was on his way upstairs. "Yukari-San?"

"Huh?" Yukari said.

"What's up? You seem really out of it." Issei said.

"...Oh nothing. I'm just kinda tired." Yukari said.

"What's that?" Issei asked pointing at the orb.

"One of Kenshin's memories." Yukari said. "He said it was when Negi died."

"He couldn't just tell you?" Issei asked.

Yukari sighed, shaking her head. "No...I'd imagine he feels about it, like how you would feel if nobody saved Asia."

"..." Issei bowed his head. "Oh...I see."

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Have you looked at it yet?" Issei asked.

"No. I was going to wait until I was with Mom, Miyuki, and Kazumi." Yukari said.

"Could you show it to everyone then?" Issei asked.

"?" Yukari looked at him curiously.

"I...I know it's a private matter, but...everyone's really worried about him. I figure if we knew more we could all help him." Issei said.

"..." Yukari smiled and tapped the back of her hand against Issei's cheek. "You know, you're pretty likeable when you're not busy being a pervert."

"Aaahhahahahaha." Issei laughed. "Still wouldn't be able to make you a part of my harem if and when I ever get one though right?"

"Not a chance." Yukari said with a grin.

"Good to know." Issei said with a laugh.

"Anyway...I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to just show everyone. I was already going to ask Rias if she wanted to look at it anyway." Yukari said. At Issei's look she sighed. "Yes, she may annoy me with her possessiveness, but I can tell she cares for him like I do."

"Ah." Issei said. "Well, go ahead and get some rest."

"Will do." Yukari said walking to her room.

Issei meanwhile headed to Sextum's room and knocked on her door. No answer came, so he decided to peek in. "...!" Issei's face flushed seeing Sextum standing in front of a mirror, looking considerably more mature than she was before, dressed in only lingerie. Issei lost his balance and fell through the door.

"!" Sextum rounded on him. "..."

"U-Uuuhh!" Issei said as he hurried to his feet.

"..." Sextum glowered at him and started freezing his feet.

"W-W-W-Wait!" Issei said. "I-I was just coming in to-"

"Peek on me?" Sextum said.

"N-No! I just came to talk!" Issei exclaimed.

"So you decided to just look in and stare as I was getting changed, after having just taken a shower?" Sextum said with a neutral glare.

"I-I didn't mean to stare. I was checking if you were asleep. All I want to do is talk, really!" Issei said.

"..." Sextum sighed and freed him. "Turn."

"Right." Issei said turning around.

Sextum got dressed in her blue suit. "OK." Issei turned back around. "What do you want?"

"Well, first I was going to ask how you're doing, but now I wanna know what happened to you? Before you had a body similar to Koneko-Chan's, now I wanna say you're closer to Xenovia's body."

"That previous form is just a form my brother and I like to wear to catch people off guard." Sextum said. "This is what I really look like. My brother has a form similar to this. Usually results in unwanted female attention."

"Oh...well..both forms look really nice." Issei complimented. "Uhh, yours I mean."

Sextum's face heated up and she glanced away. "Thank you...I guess." Meanwhile she was thinking. _"Why am I getting all hot and bothered by this person? !" _

"Alright...so uh..how are you feeling? Nervous, concerned, what?" Issei asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sextum asked.

"Well, Azazel-Sensei's busy so he wanted to know, but I was also curious." Issei said.

"Ah...well...I'm fine I guess. I want to find my brother." Sextum said.

"I'm sure he's fine. We may be enemies, but Vali doesn't seem like the type to kill unnecessarily." Issei said.

"My brother can handle himself." Sextum said. "He's the strongest out of us."

"Got ya." Issei nodded. "So...you served this Hottan guy huh?"

"Yes." Sextum said. "Just as my parents before me."

"Did you do it willingly or...?" Issei trailed off.

Sextum sighed. "Hottan has a way of making you do what he wants regardless."

"I'm sorry..." Issei apologized.

"For?" Sextum said.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"You apologized, for what?" Sextum asked.

"_...How long was she serving that bastard?" Issei wondered. _

"Well?" Sextum asked.

"Well...it's just something people say when they hear something sad about someone's past." Issei said.

"...I see." Sextum said. "Well, it's not like your sentiments will bring my parents back, before they fell under Hottan's control."

"I know, but...aaah...I can't explain it." Issei said.

"I think I understand where you're coming from." Sextum said. "Thank you..."

"Hey, how about after this is all over, you and your brother come back to our world with us?" Issei offered.

"...Huh?" Sextum asked, feeling put on the spot.

"Well, I can't imagine there's going to be much left for you here. You two could come and live new lives in our world." Issei said with a grin, with his eyes closed. So he completely missed the red streak painted across the female Averruncus' cheeks.

"Well..I guess we'll see." Sextum said.

"Yeah." Issei said. "You seem like a nice person." He said walked toward her when his foot slipped and he fell into Sextum who fell into the floor.

Issei opened his eyes to see Sextum's face, cheeks dyed red. It didn't take him long to realize where his lips were. He ripped himself away from her. "I'm sorry!" He shouts running out of the room.

"..." Sextum sat up and touched her lips with her fingers. _"That...felt good..." She thought._

A few hours later everyone received a call from Chachamaru calling them to the main room. "What is it Chachamaru-San?" Sona asked.

"I've located Jack Rakan." Chachamaru said before looking around. "Where is Kenshin-San?"

"He's still not back from training I suppose." Evangeline said.

"Well I suppose we could take care of this for him." Rias suggested. Evangeline started laughing. "What?"

"It won't work." Evangeline said. "If you're thinking of trying to overwhelm Jack Rakan, you're out of your fuckin' mind."

"Well, what exactly are we goin' against if you think overwhelming him won't work?" Issei asked.

"You know that broken video game character that everyone either loves or hates? That's him." Evangeline said. "The cutesy girl over here tried taking him on, go on and tell everyone how that little adventure went for you."

Serafall started grumbling. "Nothing I hit him with worked."

"The only ones here that could have a chance at taking him are myself, Yukari, Miyuki, the blunette, the guy Kenshin hates right now, and you." She said pointing at Issei.

"Eeeh? ! Why me!" Issei said.

"You have the potential to be just as broken." Evangeline said. "Then of course there's Kenshin himself. The rest are just a minor distraction for him. Especially when most of you are women."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Grayfia said with a glare. "Besides, Yukari-San, Miyuki-San and Xenovia-San are female as well as yourself."

"Yukari and Miyuki have fought this man before, they know how he is, and I can tell that Xenovia over there is rather shameless as well as myself." Evangeline said. "As well as being one of the Mundus Magicus' strongest fighters, Jack Rakan is also one of it's biggest perverts. Cutesy over there knows what I'm talking about I'm sure."

Serafall sighed. "She's telling the truth. Not only did nothing I tried work, he kept perving on me and swiped my panties right off my body. I think he'd even give the Sekiryuutei a run for his money."

"Sekiryuutei?" Evangeline said.

"What they call Issei." Kazumi said.

"Ah." Evangeline nodded.

"Wait, give Issei a run for his money?" Just about everyone said looking over at Issei. "...No way!" They all shout.

"Anyway, that's just the basics. Chachamaru, give them a stat sheet." Evangeline said.

"Hai, Master." Chachamaru said as a screen appeared in front of her which she read aloud to everyone.

_Jack Rakan_

_Title- Thousand Blades. _

_Strength- S_

_Speed- S_

_Constitution- X_

_Intelligence- A_

_Wisdom-B_

_Luck-B_

_Note 1- Jack Rakan possesses an artifact. Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Phospon. Allows him to recreate any weapon in Mundus Magicus._

_Note- Constitution stat is immeasurable due to the technique 'Willpower Defense' or Kiai Bogyou. It is even higher than Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi's._

"..." Everyone donned a grim expression.

"There's only a few people present here that can put a dent in Kenshin-kun's armor when he's fighting seriously and at full power, and this man is tougher than even him?" Kiba asked.

"It would seem so." Xenovia said. "Why am I one of the people that has a chance to beat him."

"That sword you were using against Kenshin when Hottan got to him. I sense a lot of power inside it." Evangeline said.

"Whoa whoa, I'm feeling a little discounted." Azazel said with narrowed eyes.

"Same here." Grayfia said with a similar expression.

"Don't know much about either of you, despite being on or around the same level as him." Evangeline said jerking her thumb at Sirzechs. "We'll stick you in the unknown category."

"That's better." Azazel and Grayfia said.

"And why are the rest of us discounted?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because you're not strong enough. Trust me Red without the ones I mentioned, Rakan wouldn't even take you all seriously. Maybe Hikari because they have a history together, but that's it. I've seen this man decimate entire armies with his bare hands."

"Alright Alright. So where is this man at?" Sirzechs asked defusing the situation before it could get serious. "Shouldn't be that difficult to cram a destruction orb in him."

"Hahahahaha." Evangeline laughed.

"What?" Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

"You might find your endeavor to be harder than you think." Evangeline said. "Anyway, go ahead Chachamaru."

"Yes." Chachamaru nodded and took out the map and set it on a nearby table and pointed at the western part of the map. "He's here, at Free Trade City Granicus. He's been there for a couple of days now and shows no signs of moving."

"...Funny." Yukari said.

"What?" Akeno asked.

"It almost seems like he's waiting." Hikari said.

"Likely." Chachamaru said. "When Serafall-Sama and Kenshin-San got trapped inside an avalanche, Kenshin-San had mentioned it was caused by the Dragon of Truth. Dragon probably told Jack Rakan that Kenshin-San's been rather dogged in his pursuit of them both."

"And if there's one thing Jack likes. It's a good fight." Miyuki said.

"T-This guy sounds sccaaaarrryyyy..." Gasper whined.

"It'll be OK Gasper-kun." Koneko said.

"So, we go and try to take out this Rakan person for Kenshin-San?" Rossweisse said.

"Well, it would be doing him a favor. Then he could focus all his strength on Dragon, who seems to know the ins and outs of the Yonseirei's power." Azazel said.

"Then again it almost seems like we should seek this Dragon out and take him down." Grayfia said. "It would make sense to send someone as tough as this Rakan at him, and that is Kenshin-San."

"I've not been able to find Dragon." Chachamaru said. "It's like he's found a way to hide himself from me."

"Well, if there's no other course available to us, we might as well get a move on." Sirzechs said.

"Before we leave. You should all know that Free Trade City Granicus is completely abandoned. So do not bother holding back against him to that end." Chachamaru said. "By the time people come there to rebuild we should be long gone."

"Right." Rias said with everyone else nodding.

"Alright. I'll teleport us in close. Chachamaru, I trust Kenshin filled you in on the Pawn's abilities, right?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Chachamaru nodded.

"Alright, well when we find him, promote to either a Rook or Queen." Yukari said. "While Kenshin's gone he left me in charge."

"Whatever." Evangeline said.

"What?" Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"From a strategic standpoint, he should leave me in charge. I'm both stronger and smarter than you." Evangeline said.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you get on your master's bad side." Yukari said leaning over to whisper in her ear. _"You are the only here...that is blaming Kenshin for being gone...and quite frankly I'm sick of it."_

"_Yeah, well you aren't the only one princess." Evangeline whispered back. "Kenshin himself is sick of it too." _

"_So then fucking cram it already." Yukari whispered before backing away. _

"Alright. Everyone get ready." Yukari said.

Everyone was teleported away. At the same time Kenshin was laying face down in a destroyed meadow. "...OK...that was a bust..." He said pushing himself up.

Salamander and Undine appeared next to him. "Kenshin...I think you should pack it in for the day." Salamander said.

"Yes. The Vessel of the Elements is like taking the Quadruple Giga into your body remember? First you would need to master the Quadruple Giga to..." Undine was cut off.

"I know Undine, but if I make headway on the Vessel of the Elements, that means I'm also making headway on the Quadruple Giga doesn't it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, yes...but remember what Dad said?" Salamander said.

"_Such an attack would be taking in the max power of the elements into your body, even for someone like me, that was dangerous for most of my life." Kenshin recalled Ragnarok telling him._

"You're basically trying to do something that not even Dad was able to do until near the end of his life." Undine said.

"I know that, but if necessary I'd like to have it controllable if not mastered by the time I go to fight Hottan in a few days." Kenshin said. "Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

"True..." Salamander said. "Just, think about taking a break soon OK?"

"Don't worry, I will." Kenshin said as he resumed his training.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Yukari's teleportation spell landed them along a forest path. "I thought we'd be in an abandoned city." Azazel said.

"Rakan would be on top of us in a heartbeat." Hikari said.

"We have to hoof it the rest of the way." Yukari said.

As the group walked Asia happened to look up. "Eh?"

"What is it Asia?" Xenovia asked.

Asia pointed. "A ball of light is coming down."

"Hm?" Yukari looked up as it stopped in front of her. "It doesn't feel harmful..." She said touching it. It flashed, blinding everyone momentarily. When the light died down everyone looked around. "What did it do?" Issei said.

"I don't know." Yukari said looking around.

"Who are they?" Koneko said pointing at two figures coming toward them.

"Wait...is that Kenshin?" Rias said. "What is he...Kenshin!" She called out.

They were ignored as Kenshin and a white haired young man walked toward them. The young man wore the dress black uniform of an army official. "!" Yukari's eyes widened slightly.

"What is it Yukari?" Grayfia asked.

"That white haired fellow...I know him." Yukari said.

"Who is it?" Gasper asked. "Is...Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, his name is Shirota Mesa, he was the former head of the Interrogation division of Hellas." Yukari said.

"Was?" Akeno asked. "What happened?"

"He died." Yukari answered. "That explains it. This is a memory of Kenshin's."

"I thought Kenshin seemed shorter..." Issei said.

"Right...in this memory...I wanna say he's thirteen." Hikari said.

"So what did the guy know?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing too much, just that Ariadne was being goaded by the Confederates into attacking Hellas with them." Shirota said.

"Idiots." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

"So, Kenshin have you given any thought to getting back together with Theodora?" Shirota asked.

Kenshin sighed. "Not this again. Shiro can you stop asking me about this? Yes I still like her, but with me around she'd be in danger."

Shirota let out a sigh. "Alright, but...the princess hasn't been the same since you left."

"Trust me I know that, but...you know she is the Princess of the Hellas Empire." Kenshin said. "And I'm a criminal, world renowned at that." He lit up a smoke.

"Should you really be smoking those?" Shirota asked with a wincing smile.

"Aaah, fuckin' Daniel got me hooked on 'em." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"..." Shirota narrowed his eyes. "Kenshin."

"I feel it." Kenshin said.

Suddenly a figure cut in between them and knocked them away from each other. "Wait shouldn't Kenshin have seen that coming a kilometer away?" Issei asked.

"I'm guessing this is before Kenshin-kun met the Four Spirits?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Yukari nodded.

The scene changed and they saw Kenshin surrounded by armed assailants. Kenshin looked around. "Sorry boys, I'm not into guy only orgies." Kenshin spoke blithely, making most of the women watching the memory blush.

"Such a smart mouth on you..." One of them said.

"Lemme guess, the leader of the Hellas Tracker Division sent you guys to kill me?" Kenshin asked. "Well, there are two hundred of ya. Add in the roughly eight hundred other attempts I've already turned back, that brings the grand total to roughly a thousand."

"Haaaaahhhh!" One of them charged Kenshin.

"Wait you fool! !" The leader shouts, but it was too late as Kenshin cut him down.

"Boys, that brings your total down to one hundred and ninety nine. Let me know when you decide to start trying." Kenshin said.

The memory played out, Kenshin killing the two hundred assassins, in an efficient manner. He went to find Shirota when he was surrounded again, by another hundred or so assassins. "Hey boss, we found him. Let's ice him like we did the last guy."

"Last guy?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, that chump with the short white hair. He managed to down a good handful of us, but we killed him in the end."

"I see...so that's what that was." Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku while holding a sheathed kodachi at the ready.

"So, are you going to come peacefully to your death, or are we gonna have to do this the hard way kid?"

"Neither..." Kenshin said as his aura surrounded him. "..._**I WILL KILL YOU ALL! !" **_

Everyone watched as Kenshin more or less butchered the remaining forces. "Such..violence." Xenovia said.

"This was both to protect himself...and for his own anger." Yukari said as the memory came to an end. "You may not have been able to tell, but Shirota was like an older brother to Kenshin. One of the few people that knew Kenshin before and after his time spent in Megalomesembria. The capitol of the Confederacy."

"...Wh...What happened there?" Asia asked.

Yukari shook her head. "That's not a story for right now. Besides two of you already know that story." Rias and Issei shared a look. "Alright. Let's keep moving. Granicus isn't that far out."

Everyone nodded and continued onward. They had a fight to pick with one of this world's strongest after all."

(chapter end)

Draconis: I know this is mainly a talking chapter. Sorry if you were expecting more action.

Issei: Are you planning on pairing me with Sextum and Chachamaru?

Draconis: Considering it.

Rias: Kenshin...why can't I just kill that slave trader?

Kenshin: Already explained it. Don't need to again.

Draconis: Anyway. Next chapter will be almost all fighting if you couldn't tell so I hope that makes up for the lack of action in this one.

Kenshin: You had me acting different that usual.

Draconis: The reason for that will be revealed soon.

Anyway. It's been fun See you all later.

Draconis678 out.


	31. The Thousand Blades of Truth

Draconis: Kenshin, are you alright?

Kenshin: (wrapped up like a mummy, speaking muffled) Whent oherboarhd trahining.

Xenovia: Do you need me to rewrap those for you? I remember how you did it.

Undine: No, he's actually wrapped like that necessarily. The wraps are lined with my slime, massaging and soothing him.

Kenshin: (still muffled) Fanks Uhndine...

Undine: (nods, smiles) Of course.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 31

The Thousand Blade of Truth.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Free Trade City, Granicus._

One of Kazumi's camera drones scanned around the city. "Have you found him yet?" Yukari asked.

"Not yet." Kazumi said.

"Try one of the bars." Hikari said. "Jack was always a boozehound."

"Alright." Kazumi said. "...Aaaaannnnd found him. He's currently face down in a puddle of what I hope is just rum about...Chachamaru how far would you say this bar is?"

"It's close to the center of Granicus. We are currently at the northern edge." Chachamaru said. "We should proceed south and he should be to the west of us."

"Right, let's go then." Sirzechs said.

The group proceeded. Rias glanced over at Yukari. "What do you think we can expect?" She asked.

"You want a straight up answer?" Yukari asked. Rias nodded. "Unless your brother can cram a destruction orb in Rakan's ass like he said...we might be screwed."

"Is this Jack Rakan really as tough as you claim?" Rias asked.

"He is." Yukari said. "Miyuki fought him alongside Negi, and I fought him alongside Kenshin, right now we don't have either of those two with us, and in the case of both of those fights...it wasn't an outright victory for us. In fact Kenshin's only ever been able to fight him to a draw by himself."

"That's before he got his power upgraded however." Hikari said. "I think now Ken-Chan would be able to win, but it would be difficult."

"He's as strong as I am, let's put it like that." Evangeline said.

"But aren't you Kenshi-" Rias was cut off.

"Mutation Piece." Yukari said. "Evangeline's bishop piece is a mutation. Makes sense, Evangeline's capable of a lot."

"By the way." Evangeline glanced over at Gasper. "Why does your vampire act so meek?"

"It's a long story." Rias said.

"Hmph, later then." Evangeline said.

The group soon came upon the bar Rakan was passed out in front of, Yukari walked over to him, grabbed the half full bottle of rum in his hands and poured it all over his face. "Wake up you perverted gorilla."

"Huh?" Rakan said before vanishing. He reappeared a short distance away holding a red pair of panties. "Oh, heya Yukari. Nice choice in color today." He said.

Yukari furrowed her brow as she snapped her fingers, putting on a new pair. "Not even two seconds in and you've already swiped my underwear."

"Not just yours." Rakan said holding up his left arm, showing multiple pairs of underwear of varying degrees of coverage.

"Eeeehhh? !" Issei gaped.

"What? !" Rias said holding her skirt down.

"Ara ara, he's so quick." Akeno said.

"Ugh..." Evangeline facepalmed.

"Unbelievable..." Grayfia muttered.

"Not again...!" Serafall whined.

"No way...!" Sona said.

"...I must still be drunk because I could swear I saw sausage and eggs under one of these." Rakan muttered.

"Noooo! My underwear's gone!" Gasper whined.

"Perverted gorilla..." Koneko muttered.

"So fast..." Xenovia said.

"Yeah, well one of the girls here is actually a boy in drag." Miyuki said.

"Agh..." Rakan groaned. "Are you serious?" He sighed. "Well...it wouldn't be the first C.D I've done that to."

"Yeah, like that one you continually hit on in that bar in Ostia?" Hikari said with a small smirk.

"Hey! It was very convincing!" Rakan snapped.

"He had a five o'clock shadow!" Hikari laughed. "That's what you get for drinking one hundred and ninety proof booze all night that night! I'm surprised you didn't puke your guts out! Not even Ryuushin, Nagi or Kenshin fucked with that stuff!"

"Aggghh..." Rakan groaned again. "...So, I notice the guy whose looking for me isn't among you. So, the fuck are you all doing here?"

"Hello Jack Rakan, I am Ria-" Rias was cut off of doing her introduction.

"Hold on, I've seemed to have stopped caring." Rakan said pulling out another bottle of rum and taking a long chug off of it.

Rias furrowed her brow and destroyed the bottle. "We've come to defeat you in Kenshin's place."

"So basically you're trying to wipe his ass for him." Rakan asked throwing the rum bottle's top to the side.

"Wha? No we're not." Rias said with a glare.

"Oh, but you are." Rakan countered. "You see. Kenshin's the one looking for me, Kenshin's the one who wants to fight me and kill me so he can get to Hottan. You all, except for maybe Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari and Eva-Chan have nothing to do with that. Besides, aside from the redheaded pretty boy back there and the older looking guy with the blonde bangs. The lotta ya don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll just see about that." Rias said. "Issei, the plan we talked about."

"Right, Chief!" Issei said walking up to Rias while Akeno walked up to her as well. Issei put his hands on their shoulders. _"Boosted Gear: Gift!"_

"Aaaahhnnn!" Rias and Akeno both gasped.

"Chachamaru, have you taken aim?" Yukari whispered to the gynoid.

"I was calculating it since we located him." Chachamaru said.

"Promoted?" Yukari asked.

"To Queen." Chachamaru nodded.

"Alright. When I say, fire." Yukari nodded back.

"Yes, Yukari-San." Chachamaru said.

"Haaaaahhhh!" Rias and Akeno both combine their magics and send them as one toward Rakan.

"Get that weak shit out of my face!" Rakan shouts batting into the sky.

"Now!" Yukari orders.

"Do forgive me for this Rakan-San." Chachamaru said moving her hand forward a button trigger, shaped like a cat's head held within it. "Attack, commence." She said pressing the button down.

"Huh?" Rakan said looking up as a white column of pure energy screamed down from the heavens. "Shiiiiiittttt! !" He said putting up his barriers to block it and Rias and Akeno's own attack which was sent back down with it.

"Alright, Onee-Chan, Eva-Chan, Xenovia. Let's go!" Miyuki shouts.

"_Nivis Casus!" _Evangeline shouts as she and to her surprise, Serafall froze Rakan to the ground.

"What the hell is that? !" Azazel said as everyone else shielded their eyes.

"Chachamaru's Sacred Gear _Al-Iskandariya_. She can command a laser guided satellite from space to launch a large scale orbital strike from the cannon attached to it!" Hikari said. "Rias, Akeno. Your attack got pushed back down, don't stop pushing power into it! Issei, how much longer until your Balance Breaker? !"

"Right!" Rias and Akeno shouts.

"Fifteen Seconds!" Issei said.

Meanwhile Yukari, Miyuki and Xenovia all dove into the fray. "Attack then get the hell out of there!" Yukari said taking the front position.

"Right!" Miyuki and Xenovia replied.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" _Yukari shouts slashing at Rakan's waist as she went by.

"_Lightning Spear Flash!" _Miyuki yells, stabbing at him as she went by.

"Lend me your strength, Durandal!" Xenovia shouts, slashing at him as she went by.

"Grh!" Rakan grunted.

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! !" **_

"Haaaahhhhh! !" Issei yells out, punching Rakan directly in the face.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"Gah!" Rakan lost his balance as Issei jumped back. His barrier gave way and Chachamaru's Rias' and Akeno's attacks overtook him.

(booommm! !)

Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared in front of Rias and Akeno and put up a barrier, shielding them from the recoil from such a large scale attack. When the dust settled there was a large crater where Rakan was laying facedown.

"I...Is it over?" Issei said.

"...Honestly Issei..." Yukari said with a baneful expression. Rakan shot up, levitating out of the crater with a smirk on his face. "No...it isn't. Far from it actually."

"That was an interesting choice of strategy there Miyuki-Chan." Rakan complimented. "Now...my turn." He shot toward a building, leaping off of it, taking high to the sky.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened. "Everyone, defensive barriers NOW! !"

"Oh shit..." Issei said seeing Rakan welling up a massive amount of magic.

"_Rakan For the Hell of it Right Hand Punch! !" _Rakan shouts punching downward.

"!" Yukari appeared in front Xenovia and put a barrier in front of her as Rakan's oddly named attack struck.

"Fuuuuccccckkkk! !" Azazel cursed as a great force expelled from the attack. When the dust settled this time, everyone looked around as the Free Trade City Granicus was reduced completely to nothing.

"..." Everyone except Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, Chachamaru and Evangeline looked around wide eyed.

"Hey...Chachamaru-San...just how big was this city?" Issei asked.

"It was a metropolis of free trade, it was quite big." Chachamaru said.

"Hey! Hey! Yukari-San are you alright? !" Xenovia shouts as Yukari slumped forward.

"I'm fine...dammit, you really need to learn some defensive spells, being a power type is no excuse for not having them." Yukari said.

"Wahahahahahahahaha!" Jack threw his head back and laughed as he landed. "Sorry 'bout that. If we're really gonna do this, the city would just get in the way."

"I agree!" Xenovia said rushing him with Durandal in hand.

"Whoa ho ho! Feisty one ain't ya!" Jack said side stepping all her slashing as he pulled out a card.

"Damn...it! Hold...Still!" Xenovia cursed.

"Bahahahaha, why would I do that girlie? !" Rakan laughed as he held up his card. _"Adeat!" _Upon invoking the keyword, the card flashed and became a red sphere, which Rakan then morphed into a longsword. He then started trading blows with Xenovia. "Whoa ho ho! That sword you've got is pretty damn powerful! I bet you can hardly control it!" He said slamming his longsword onto the ground, fracturing the earth causing Xenovia to lose her footing. He swung his arm upward and batted her away.

"Hm, you didn't go right for the knockout, interesting." Evangeline said.

"I don't exactly like getting violent with women, but hey in this world, when you enter the battlefield, the gender lines disappear. No longer men, no longer women." Rakan said. He turned his head. "I'll give you all one last chance to pack it in and leave. I'll still be here a'waiting for Kenshin to arrive."

"Yeah, fat chance that's happenin'" Azazel said applying his Balance Breaker and taking to the sky, throwing his light spear at Rakan.

"!" Rakan pumped his fist up and punched the spear, sending it right back at Azazel, barely missing his head. "Don't telegraph your attacks you idiot. Come at me close and try to catch me off guard or just don't do anything."

"...Alright then." Azazel said rushing down with another spear in hand, forcing Rakan on the defensive as Azazel kept stabbing the spear at him. "Yo, Yukari I could use a hand!" Azazel said.

"Right!" Yukari said joining the fray. Finally a hit connected as Azazel rammed his spear through Rakan's torso.

"Grh!" Rakan grunted.

Azazel jumped back. "That spear is part of the heavenly light, albeit tainted. Normal mortals can't withstand this light...you should begin disassembling shortly."

"..." Rakan looked down at the spear. "Am I now?" He said grabbing the spear and ripping it out of his stomach.

"? !" Azazel's eyes widened as Rakan disappeared after stabbing the spear into the ground.

"Azazel behind you!" Hikari shouts.

"Huh? !" Azazel shouts as he turned, only to get a large spear through his own stomach, pinning him to a stalagmite.

"This is a special spear, it has a paralysis spell imbued into it. You stay right there." Rakan said slapping his cheek a couple of times.

"Overconfident idiot!" Evangeline fumed as she appeared over Rakan, kicking him in the head, sending him flying away.

Rakan caught himself. "You wanna fight me now Eva-Chan? Well, how about it, you wanna rip the gloves off right from the start?"

"Sounds good." Evangeline said with a scowl.

"_Actis Noctis Erebeae!" Rakan and Evangeline intoned._

"_Dextra Stagnet Incendium Gehennae/ Anthos Pagetou Khilion Eton! Complexio! Supplementum Pro Armationem!" _Evangeline and Rakan intone as they were wreathed in ice and dark flames respectively.

"_Hell's Refining Flames! Queen of Ice!" _Rakan and Evangeline shout out.

"Hah!" Evangeline shouts firing off spears of ice at Rakan who extended his hands outward, firing off bursts of dark flame, melting them down. He shot toward her, surrounding himself in those flames as a large torrent of snow. He emerged from the snow, a longsword in hand that he slashed at her neck. Evangeline blocked it with Ensis Exsequens.

Rakan flew back, firing off multitudes of fire spells as Evangeline pursued him. "What is that spell they're using?" Rossweisse asked.

"Magia Erebea. It literally translates to dark magic." Miyuki said. "Rakan can use it, but Evangeline invented the spell."

"What does it do?" Sona asked.

"It allows the user to absorb offensive magics designed to harm the enemy into their own body. To the point that it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds off the user's body and soul, but in exchange the user gains power many times that of an ordinary person." Chachamaru informed.

"...Man, Kenshin-Chan's peerage is starting to seem scary." Serafall said with an uneasy smile.

Meanwhile as this fight was going on Kenshin was still training, his shirt torn to shreds. "Haaahh...haaahh..haaahh.." Kenshin said.

"Take a break." Kenshin glanced over seeing Salamander staring impassively at him.

"Haaah..fine." Kenshin said. "I'm so close I can feel it."

"Maybe so, but there's only so much abuse your body can take." Salamander said.

"I think I'll be fine." Kenshin said. "Besides, I got you four watching out for me."

"..." Salamander went silent.

"Salamander?" Kenshin said.

"Aaah well, it's good that you think highly of us." Salamander said with a nearly unnoticeable stammer.

"_Are you embarrassed?" Ophis wondered to herself. _

"Quick question though. I felt a disturbance in your power a little bit ago. Would you happen to know how Yukari and Miyuki's training is going?" Kenshin asked.

"_They're not training." Ophis said. _

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Ophis-Chan, don-!" Sylph was silenced when a black snake was crammed in her mouth. _

"_I have no reason to do as you ask." Ophis said. "Kenshin will be fine." _

"_What is it?" Kenshin asked. _

"_They are in Free Trade City Granicus fighting Jack Rakan with everyone else." Ophis said. _

"WHAT? ! !" Kenshin shouted. "Everyone's fighting Rakan and I wasn't informed? !"

"Well, they wanted to take care of one of your problems for you." Salamander said.

"And they couldn't have told me about this?" Kenshin asked. "Fuck! I have to get over there ASAP!" He started to open a teleportation circle when he found it didn't respond. "What in the fuck? !"

"Sorry Kenshin, no can do." Kenshin rounded, finding Hottan's phantom image.

"Grrhh!" Kenshin growled.

"I told you...that you would lose everything eventually...heh, well it seems that's come sooner than I had expected." Kenshin bristled at this.

"We'll just see about that!" Kenshin said spreading charms all over his body before taking off due west.

"_Kenshin, you've not recovered. Rakan's not the kind of opponent that you'll be able to fight like this." Ophis advised. _

"Healing charms." Kenshin said. "They're already active."

"_Yes Kenshin-Chan, but at the speed you're going they won't be finished by the time you arrive." Sylph said. _

"That's fine with me." Kenshin said. "I'll be able to handle myself."

Back with Evangeline and Rakan, the former panted heavily while Rakan looked no worse for wear. "Hahahaha, looks like someone hasn't been keeping up on her trainin' lately." Rakan said with a grin.

"Fuck..." Evangeline cursed. "Damn his boundless fucking stamina, it's like I'm fighting an overgrown, muscled version of Kenshin for fucks sake."

"Hey, she doesn't look so good guys." Issei said with a worried look.

"Ah damn it...she's exhausted. Using so many mid level ice spells takes their toll eventually. Incantations or not." Yukari said. Rakan started moving toward Evangeline. "Damn! Alright I'm, wait Issei hold up!" She said as Issei charged toward them.

"?" Rakan looked on in confusion as Issei cut in between him and Evangeline. "Ah, that red armored guy from before."

"Hey Red Dragon, what the hell are you doing? !" Evangeline shouts. "This is my fight!"

"You're exhausted Eva-Chan! Look, that ice spell of yours isn't even active anymore!" Issei said.

"Huh?" Evangeline said looking at her hands. _"Wait...when did it...did I really not notice it cut out?" Evangeline thought. _

"Get back, go rest up, get your magic back if you can and come back in if you want to." Issei said. "We'll handle it from here."

"We?" Evangeline said.

"I'm going to be joining the fight in a moment." A communication circle, connected to Sirzechs said to Evangeline.

"Bah...whatever, good luck then." Evangeline said flying away.

Sirzechs warped in next to Issei. "So...how should we do this?" Issei asked.

"Just give me an opportunity, I'll be able to end this after that." Sirzechs said.

"Ya sure about that pretty boy?" Rakan said with a smirk.

"Positive." Sirzechs said with a glare.

"Alright then, go ahead and accumulate your power there kid, I'll wait." Rakan said.

"Eh?" Issei said.

"If he's going to give you a chance, go for it." Sirzechs said.

"Right!" Issei said.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**_

"_Alright Ddraig, transfer half to the boosters, half to my physical attacking strength." Issei thought. _

"_**Done, but I don't think it's going to mean much. That Shinso's stronger than you are with eight physical strength boosts and she wasn't able to leave a scratch on him." Ddraig said. **_

"_We still have to try though!" _Issei thought as he took off toward Rakan.

Rakan met Issei's fist with his own. "So, you boost your power up every time that thing hollers, and you can transfer it to whatever you want? Hah! You must have an interesting sex life kid!" Rakan laughed.

"I...I'm actually a virgin." Issei said. "Wait, why am I telling you this? !" He said driving his knee toward Rakan's head. Rakan caught the knee, threw it down and headbutted Issei. "Gah!"

"Shame. A lot of people would kill for a power like yours." Rakan said with another laugh.

"What do you mean by that? !" Issei said trading blows with Rakan, thanking his lucky stars that none of Rakan's were connecting.

"You can transfer your boosted power to anything you want right?" Rakan asked, his eyes becoming black dots. "Think about that for a second."

"...Eeeehhhh? !" Issei blanched, backing away. "You mean I could actually use my boost during...eeehhh? !"

"Haaaahhh..." Rias facepalmed.

"Goddammit, I was afraid this was going to happen..." Yukari sighed.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"Huh?" Rakan said.

"He...gets more power from having his perversion inspired." Sirzechs said.

"Really? ! Hahahahaha! That's amazing!" Rakan laughed. "Well come on then kid!"

"Fine!" Issei said appearing over him, batting Rakan toward the ground.

"Hm? !" Rakan said as Issei took his back.

"Ascalon!"

"_**Blade!" **_

Rakan lifted another sword only to have it sliced in half. "..." Rakan jumped back, dodging Issei's fist before he crashed his whole body into Rakan's "Hn!"

"Eat this! !" Issei shouts, slamming his fist into Rakan's face.

"Grh!"

"_**Dragon SHOT!" **_Issei shouts firing off a massive red bullet of energy at Rakan.

"Hm? !" Rakan's eyes widened. "That's huge, I doubt I'll be able to block that with my bare hands." He muttered. "Well then..." He lifted up his hand and threw it forward. _"ZanKanKen!" _Rakan shouts, throwing a massive blade constructed from his magic, piercing through Issei's Dragon Shot.

"Whoa? !" Issei said dodging out of the way as Rakan's attack whizzed by him. He looked back at it as it stabbed into the ground. "What the hell is that? !"

"One of my blades, the Battleship Cleaver." Rakan said appearing behind him.

"!" Issei looked to see Rakan clad in armor, on his right hand a massive fist with a large cylindrical hammer piston on the back. Rakan grabbed Issei's arm and slammed him on the ground before punching the massive fist at him, when it connected, the hammer fell, expelling a massive force destroying the earth under Issei.

"Guuuuaaaahhhh! !" Issei yelled out.

"Issei! !" Rias, Asia, Irina, Kazumi all shout in worry.

Rakan casted away the massive fist and armor. "Sorry kid, but you're still too green to be thinking about facing me."

"Guh...damn..." Issei said. "I can't move...hurts...to breathe..."

Rakan turned around only to receive an uppercut, getting knocked into the air. He looked down to see Grayfia flying right at him. She glanced over at Sirzechs for a second who nodded back. Rakan cocked his fist back, punching at her head. Grayfia ducked under this and took Rakan's back, restraining his arms with her strength enhanced by her magical power. "What the? !"

Sirzechs appeared in front of Rakan, four orbs of destruction spiraling around him. He sent all four of them into Rakan's torso.

"_Shit! Kiai Bogyou!" Rakan thought. _

Grayfia backed away as she felt Rakan's body hunch forward. "There...it's over." Sirzechs said.

"..." Rakan stood back up, staring impassively into Sirzechs' eyes.

"Any last words?" Sirzechs asked.

Rakan said nothing, reaching into his torso four times and pulling out the orbs, much to Sirzechs' shock. Rakan started juggling them around before taking a bite out of one of them. "I'm nearly indestructible like this you idiot. You have to pierce my defense to destroy me and this attack, just won't cut it!" He said slamming the orbs into Sirzechs' face.

"What? !" Sirzechs said as he caught himself.

Rakan was about to charge after him when he was kicked in the face, getting sent into a stalagmite. "..." Sirzechs saw someone standing in front of him.

"...Kenshin?" Grayfia said.

"Next time you idiots decide to do something profoundly stupid, give me some warning first." Kenshin said turning to Sirzechs. "You're not a physical fighter, Rakan would probably destroy you."

"How was he able to resist my Ruin the Extinct?" Sirzechs asked.

"You aren't able to destroy everything, At least not with everyone so close by." Kenshin said.

"...?" Sirzechs stared at Kenshin's back. _"Does he know about the Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction?" He thought. _

"To answer your question, No I didn't. I just assumed seeing as you can apply your destruction magic to your limbs." Kenshin said. "Now get out of here before I decide to kick your ass as well."

"..." Sirzechs stared at his back.

"He's not as weak as he was when he got here Kenshin." Grayfia said with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said when we first met Grayfia, Do you think I care?" Kenshin asked. "I need you two to protect everyone down there, with the exception of maybe Yukari, Rakan would destroy everyone down there."

"Let's just go Grayfia. Kenshin's the more experienced when it comes to this world." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin watched as the two flew away. Grayfia turned her head to her husband. "Don't you think you should at least demand some respect from him?"

"Kenshin respects those he can trust." Sirzechs said. "If I gain his trust back, the rest will follow."

"...OK. If you say so, I'll respect your decision." Grayfia said. She flew over and grabbed Issei while Sirzechs went and found Xenovia who was holding her leg.

"What's wrong?" Sirzechs asked.

"When I lost my footing earlier. I think I broke my ankle." Xenovia said letting out a hiss of pain as she tried to stand up. "Yup...definitely broken."

"Oh dear. Here climb on my back, I'll take you to Asia-Chan." Sirzechs said.

"Will Kenshin be alright?" Xenovia asked.

"I have to believe so." Sirzechs said as he flew back to everyone else.

Meanwhile Kenshin landed on the ground as Rakan flew out of the stalagmite. "Whoa ho ho, you've gotten pretty damn strong since we last fought Kenshin." Rakan smirked.

"How are you still able to use your artifact?" Kenshin asked. "Nagi's dead."

"Hottan took out that little rule." Rakan said.

"Hn...I see." Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku.

"_Ho Heros Chilion Meta Prosopon!" _Rakan shouts sending in tens of regular sized blades at Kenshin. Kenshin responded by slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward, destroying the blades with a Katensho and charging after Rakan who defended against the blade with one of his own. To Rakan's surprise his blade was sliced easily in two. "Hm? !" He jumped back as Kenshin slashed at his chest. Heh, cuttin' through my artifact like it's nothin' huh? I can feel a lot of heat radiating from your blade.

"Your artifact mimics the properties of any weapon in this world you choose, but you also get the weapon's disadvantages." Kenshin said. "So cast it off..." He said sheathing his blade and tossing it toward Yukari who caught it. "And let's settle this like men." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles.

"Heh!" Rakan smirked. "So that's your game eh? Not to say I don't like it, but are you sure that's what you want? I'd say I'm better at unarmed combat than armed you know."

"I haven't begun to really fight yet. Rakan." Kenshin said with a smirk of his own as the elements flared to life around him. "So let's go!" He said appearing in front of Rakan in an instant, punching him dead in the face.

"_What in the...? !" Rakan thought. _He saw Kenshin bearing down on him and swung his large fist upward, Kenshin dodged, taking his back, Rakan rounded on Kenshin, swinging his arm at Kenshin's head. To Rakan's surprise though, Kenshin ducked under it. _"So fast...!" _

"_Flash Bullet Fist!" _Kenshin shouts slamming his fist into Rakan's stomach. He dodged a punch from Rakan, he leaped up, driving his knee into Rakan's chin before taking Rakan's back again, driving his elbow into Rakan's spine.

"_Motherfucker! Kenshin's not even using a Shundou, no..he's actually moving this fast!" Rakan thought_

"...Whoa..." Yukari said with wide eyes. "Is...this the true power of Elemental Overdrive? Kenshin's moving so fast, expecting every attack and his attacks have to be hitting home with the strength of Earth and ferocity of fire." She said as Kenshin kept attack Rakan over and over and over, refusing to let up.

"_Alright! Back away!" Undine said. "Your body is overheating!" _

Kenshin leaped back. "Haahh...haaah...haaahh..." Kenshin panted softly.

"Heh." Rakan stepped out of the dust smirking. "So, this is that Balance Breaker thing of yours that Dragon told me about! I like it!"

"Shut up!" Kenshin shouts driving his fist into Rakan's stomach, sending him up high. Kenshin moved above him and kicked him into the ground, following him downward with his fist wreathed in flames.

"_Oh shit...Kiai Bogyou!" _Rakan thought.

"_Honoo Taryou, Overdrive!" _Kenshin shouts swinging his fist down, a great concentrated burst of flames shooting out and striking Rakan dead on. He reappeared at his former point. When the dust settled, everyone saw Rakan laying face down on the ground.

"It was that easy?" Rias said. "Maybe we should have just gotten Kenshin before we left after all." She started to approached when Kenshin glanced back at her, holding his arm out. "What's wrong? He's beaten isn't he?" She asked.

"No, not even close." Kenshin said turning back to Rakan, who sprung up to his feet the next second.

"Heh...heheheheh...hahahahahaha...Bwahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" Rakan threw his head back, laughing madly.

"...He's insane." Rias said with wide eyes.

"You know Kenshin, you came here, already looking like hell." Rakan said with a smirk. "You sure you're up for this?"

"It doesn't matter, I have to, if I don't defeat you and Dragon, then Hottan, then who will? Who can?" Kenshin asked.

"Haaaahhh..." Rakan let out a sigh before a oppressive aura washed over the area.

"Aaah!" Rias and the others, except for Yukari, Miyuki, Sirzechs and Grayfia fell to their knees. "Such an oppressive aura!" Rias said.

"So strong...!" Akeno said.

"It's unbelievable!" Rossweisse strained out.

"..." Kenshin watched Rakan take a stance and readied himself, but before Kenshin could move, Rakan was in front of him, one of his large fists slammed into his chest and stomach. "Guah!" Kenshin gasped out, blood flying from his mouth. He jumped back and saw Yukari approaching him. "Don't try to- shit!" He jumped back again as Rakan took his back. _"What the hell is going on here? !" Kenshin thought as he had to evade Rakan at every turn. "He's faster than me? No, that can't be!" _

Kenshin turned, finding Rakan behind him, his open palm striking his chest, twisting around as it did. _"Rakan Harikenshou!" _

"Guuuaahhh!" Kenshin was blown away, sliding painfully into the ground. "Grh..." He got back to his feet, scowling at Rakan.

"Hahahaha, still standing eh? I gotta hand it to ya, you got me to get serious there." Rakan said with a smirk. "None of these guys except the red armored brat and Eva-Chan can say that."

"_How the hell? ! I know Rakan's fast, but I know I'm faster in this form!" Kenshin thought._

"But, this Balance Breaker thing, it's got some kinks you needed to work out." Rakan said. "One, the speed, you only have access to it for the time you make use of it, the easiest way to neutralize it is to make sure you can't use it."

"Tch..." Kenshin spit out blood. "Alright then, I've got no problems moving at that speed continuously!"

"Ah, but therein lies kink two. How will you attack me if you do that?" Rakan said as Kenshin ran around him at blinding speeds. Not only that, when you do come in to attack me, the flow of the wind is disturbed. An old hand like me can feel that as long as I pay close attention." He said as he blocked all of Kenshin's attempt to attack him. Kenshin took Rakan's back and charged in, fist cocked back. "Not only that, the Serene Mind as you called it, you can feel attacks coming with it, but if you're in too close, there's nothing you can do about it!" He said turning and allowing Kenshin to run into his arm, sending Kenshin flying over him.

"Alright...now for the big one." Rakan said cocking his fist back. _"Full Throttle Rakan Impact!" _A massive burst of magical energy was fired out of Rakan's fist. Kenshin barely avoided it as it blew away a large rock formation behind him. He created a spear of flames in his hand only to feel Rakan's hand grasp his shoulder. "Fraid not kid." He said turning Kenshin around, punching him in the sternum. Rakan jumped back as Kenshin laid on the ground. "...Sorry kid, but this is just what's become of things here, as a denizen of Hellas, the natural born people of this world...I can't resist him. I'm lucky to still have my free will in tact."

Kenshin struggled to his feet only to lose his footing and fall on his face. "Kenshin! !" Everyone except Issei who was unconscious shouted. Some tried to approach him.

"Stay back!" Kenshin shouts trying to force himself to his feet. "Nngh...ghh..." He felt something surging up his throat and blood came pouring out of his mouth.

"It's over Kenshin, you weren't at one hundred percent before you got here, and now you're paying the price for it, your insides feel like they're about to turn to pulp don't they?" Rakan asked. He raised his head to look at Yukari and Rias. "You know, you share some of the blame for what's happened to him right now."

"!" Yukari and Rias both took a step forward, but Rakan raised his hand. "You don't stand a chance against me, both of you will just get beaten by a me that can't hold back anymore."

Rakan looked back down at Kenshin. "I'll leave everyone here alone if you give yourself up Kenshin. I'm already gonna die soon anyway, so before he does me in, I'll smash that seal he put on the interdimensional teleportations, and they can all go home."

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted. "...You...really think...you have this won, don't you?" He said.

"Hm?" Rakan said.

Kenshin punched his right fist into the ground. "I will not let..." He punched his left fist into the ground as well. "...you...or Hottan...WIN!" He snarled as he looked up at Rakan with a furious scowl. "I...am not! FINISHED YET! !"He said forcing himself to his feet, the elements spiraling strongly around him.

"..." Rakan stared into Kenshin's eyes. _"Those eyes...he truly believes he's got something left...are you serious Kenshin? Do you still have a trump card hidden somewhere in your mind that you have yet to play?" _

"..." Kenshin turned his head, locking eyes with Yukari. She opened up a communication circle. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to Gasper and cut your finger and give him some of your blood, once you do tell him to freeze Rakan for as long as possible. I'll need a minute...literally."

"What are you planning on doing?" Yukari asked.

"I can't say, he's reading my lips now that he realizes I'm communicating with you." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Yukari said running over to Gasper.

"Y-Yukari-San?" Gasper said.

"No time." He said slicing open her finger. "I may not be the true Dragon of the Elements, but my blood should be just as good, Kenshin needs your help, once you drink this, I need you to freeze that big guy for as long as you can."

"B-But!" Gasper said.

"Relax, once he unfreezes, we'll take care of him." Yukari said.

"_Are you really going to try this now Kenshin?" Undine asked. _

"_I don't have a choice anymore. If I don't pull this off I'm dead anyway." Kenshin thought. "It's either now...or NEVER!" _

"Hm?" Rakan said. "What are you trying to pull? Regardless kid I can't let you do tha-!" He was cut off as his body froze.

Yukari appeared next to Rias. "What's going on?" Rias said.

"Get ready, it's already starting to break. Tch, five seconds was Gasper's limit huh?" Yukari said.

"What?" Rias said.

"We need to protect Kenshin for fifty five seconds, we're going to need everyone on this. Sirzechs Grayfia, stay back here and make sure Asia and any mages like Rossweisse and Serafall don't go down!" Yukari said as Rakan broke free. "Huh? !"

"Ey." Koneko said as she and Miyuki appear and punched Rakan dead in the face. He was staggered, but undeterred as he swung his arms, smacking them both away. "Nnh!"

"Aaah!" Miyuki gasped.

"Haaaaahhhh! !" Kiba shouts rushing forward, sword in hand.

"Kid, I can tell you've got no strength behind those slashes. A tech type like yourself...stands no chance against me!" Rakan shouts batting Kiba into the air.

"Kaah? !" Kiba gasped. _"No...way...and Kenshin-kun took how many of these fists? !" He thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. _

Grayfia flew over and caught him as Rakan was struck by lighting. "Ghh? ! What the hell? !"

"Roar!" Akeno shouts striking him again.

"Tch!" Rakan said batting it back toward her. Sirzechs moved in front of her and blocked it with his destruction magic.

"_Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" Rossweisse intoned as she launched a large tunnel of wind and lightning magic at Rakan who jumped to evade it. _

"_Who is she? Never seen her before, that was one of this world's spells though...heh, a bookworm eh?" _Rakan thought as he extended his hand toward her._ "Incendium Gehennae!" _

"_Nivis Casus!" _Evangeline shouts, blocking the large ball of hellfire from striking Rossweisse with a large gust of snow.

"Aah, thank you Eva-San!" Rossweisse said.

"Yeah Yeah." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru, lay down some suppressing fire!"

"Hai Master." Chachamaru said as her arms morphed into automatic rifles. She took aim at Rakan and fired.

"Whoa? !" Rakan said dodging out of the way. "Those are spellbreaker bullets. Don't wanna eat too many of those."

"Yukari-San." Yukari turned to find Xenovia being held up by Gasper.

"What is it?" Yukari said.

"How good would you say your holy magic resistance is?" Xenovia asked.

Yukari looked down to see her holding Durandal loosely. "I know what you want to do, give it here."

"I'm sorry I can't help more than this." Xenovia said with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about it." Yukari said.

"I'm sorry...I could only manage five seconds." Gasper sobbed.

"Hey, you did your best that's all I can ask for, right Rias?" Yukari asked.

"Of course. Don't let this get you down." Rias said petting her bishop's head with a smile.

Chachamaru lowered her arms. "Reloading."

"Don't bother." Evangeline said.

"Alright, we're about all that's left Rias, just wait for your opportunity." Yukari said as she chased down Rakan.

"What the? !" Rakan said as Yukari swung Durandal down at Rakan who blocked it with his hands. She drew it back and stabbed it at Rakan's head. _"It's faster than when that blunette was wielding it!" He thought. "Is it a sentient blade? !" _

Kenshin watched all of this go down. _"...Please stay safe...all of you.." He thought. "Just ten more seconds!" _

Rakan grabbed Durandal as Yukari slashed it down at him and threw it back down toward Xenovia. Hikari appeared between them, shield at the ready and took a punch from Rakan, sending both her and Yukari barreling backward. Yukari stopped them. "Are you OK Mom?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, not the first punch I've taken from that gorilla." Hikari said.

"Finally." Rakan said shooting toward Kenshin.

"_Three seconds!" Kenshin thought. _

"Haaah! !" Rias shouts blasting Rakan in the face.

"..." Rakan narrowed his eyes and took off after her, fist cocked back.

"!" Rias anticipated the blow and didn't move, instead charging up another blast of her magic.

"HEY MOVE YOU BA-!" Evangeline was cut off as Rakan was halted in his advance.

"...You try and hurt my fiancee and I'ma kill ya." Kenshin said before throwing Rakan back, his body slamming into the ground. "But...I was gonna kill ya anyway so it's no matter."

"Kenshin?" Rias said looking at him.

Kenshin's samurai armor was gone. All that was left of his clothes were his pants, which had been turned into shorts. The red orbs that had been on this armguards had sunk into his shoulders. The brown orbs were in his chest, the green orbs were fused into his knees and the blue orbs were fused into his forehead. _"You actually pulled it off, it's nowhere near perfect, but still!" Salamander said. _

"_I just needed the pull off, let's finish this." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin walked toward Rakan who stood back up. "Your power feels stronger than before, many times stronger in fact. Would you call this the last trump card in your deck?"

"Who knows." Kenshin said with a smirk. "As for this form, Xenovia, the blue haired swordswoman actually gave me a interesting name for this, it's called Vessel of the Elements."

"Well come on." Rakan smirked.

Kenshin reacted immediately, driving both hands, in a faux kamehameha form into Rakan's stomach, sending him flying away in an explosion of fire. He appeared in front of Rakan in an instant, slamming his fist into Rakan's chest, followed quickly by his right foot sending up high, Kenshin was there in a second, kicking him back down toward the ground before taking his front again, driving his head into Rakan's. He then moved behind Rakan in an instant, fist cocked back

"_I get it now...this Vessel of the Elements, it's amped up Kenshin's power exponentially, by taking in the pure, raw power of the Four Spirits forcibly into his body, it's not perfected, but..." He raised his fist as he saw Kenshin coming in. Kenshin grabbed the fist and swung Rakan around, throwing him to the ground before catching him with one hand, driving his foot into Rakan's face. "...He's erased the weaknesses I pointed out before!" _

"...Whoa..." Yukari said with wide eyes.

"Can you see what's happening?" Rias said.

"No...even with Undine's power, it's all a blur." Yukari said.

"_You know this risk your taking is immense Kenshin, the power has to be causing you immense pain, but you keep pressing onward! Like the man you are!" Rakan thought. _

Kenshin backed away, panting heavily while Rakan stood upright. "Your control over that technique isn't perfect, it still needs some work." Rakan said with a smirk. "It's still over Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin smirked. "Is it now? You think I'm out of cards here old man? ! Think again!" He said raising his right hand up high. "Huuuuuuaaaahhhhh! !" He roared as flames expelled from the limb, forming a giant replica of his naginata made out of flames.

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened. "So...big..." Yukari said.

"Alright, enough show and tell." Kenshin said absorbing it back into his body, his entire right arm glowing a bright red. "!" Rakan's eyes widened as Kenshin appeared in front of him in an instant, kicking him directly in the chin.

Everyone saw Rakan getting bounced in the air from seemingly every direction. "He's so fast, I can't keep up with him." Grayfia said.

"Grrhh...!" Rakan grunted as he saw Kenshin disappearing and reappearing to attack him. _"It's changed, the power of fire disappeared from his attacks, just so he can hold it in his right arm, that's why he's only attacking with his left hand!" He thought. _

Kenshin struck Rakan with an open palm to the waist, sending him flying downward, only to stop suddenly. "? !" Rakan looked up seeing a black strand of magic connecting him and Kenshin's left arm.

Everyone looked up as Kenshin cocked his right fist back. Hikari peeled her eyes noticing something. "...His muscles...they're ripping themselves apart!" She said.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh! !" Kenshin roared punching downward. "Release! !"The giant naginata replica exploded out of Kenshin's fist and stabbed into Rakan's stomach.

"Guhaaah? !" Rakan gasped, spitting out blood.

Kenshin jumped away and turned to Yukari. "You all might want to put up a barrier!"

"R-Right!" Yukari said. "You heard him!"

"_Unleash the unyielding fury of the Flame Spirit! ! Burning Meteor Blade!" _Kenshin said as the naginata glew brightly before exploding.

Kenshin hunched over, panting as the dust began to settle. "Is...that...it...?" He asked himself as he saw Rakan pinned on his now vacant naginata, still glowing red hot.

"Kenshin, are you OK? !" Hikari called out.

"I'm fine, just...barely standing." Kenshin turning his head.

"...! Kenshin look out!" Yukari shouts.

"? !" Kenshin turned only to receive Rakan's fist to his face. He caught himself and looked over wide eyed at the bleeding Rakan, who pulled Kenshin's naginata out of his stomach. "...You've...got to be fucking...kidding me..." Kenshin said.

"_You've got enough juice for one more attack Kenshin, make it count!" Salamander said. _

"Right!" Kenshin said tossing out a substitution stencil and making a clone. "Still, I can barely move..." He said letting out an exhausted sigh. He nodded toward his clone and cocked his left fist back as the clone moved to his right and grabbed the limp right arm.

"The Elements are gathering around his fist in that form...what is he planning on doing?" Yukari said.

"Rakan!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah? !" Rakan said.

"...I'm sorry it had to end up this way." Kenshin said. "Let's finish this now, with our strongest attacks!"

"Heh, no apologies necessary kid, just try and give me a proper send off!" Rakan said gathering all of his magic into his right fist.

"...!" Kenshin's clone swung Kenshin around and sent him rushing toward Rakan, ripping Kenshin's right arm off in the process. _"Four Elements Fist!_

"_Come on Kenshin, I would never go down without a good fight, so you gotta prove your stronger than me!" Rakan thought. _

Kenshin punched his fist forward, meeting Rakan's own. _"Rakan Point Black Full Throttle Impact!/Elemental Spica!" Rakan and Kenshin both shout as the ground tore beneath them. _

"Grrhh!" Rakan grunted.

"Hrrrhhh!" Kenshin growled.

Finally Kenshin took a step forward, the force of Kenshin's Elemental Spica blowing Rakan's arm clean off and Kenshin's fist tore through Rakan's chest destroying his heart.

"Hrrnn? !" Rakan grunted in surprise. He slumped against Kenshin and fell backward.

"..." Kenshin stared down at him before closing his eyes. "...I'm sorry."

"Heheheheh...hahahahaha...that was one hell of a battle." Rakan said with a weak smirk. He reached for Kenshin. "You know...only one of you is going to stand in the end...Kenshin...everyone...is gone...the only one left who can stand against him...is you..finish...this...fight." He said, his hand falling to the side, sighing his last breath. Rakan's body began to crack and break apart, turning to dust, scattering in the wind.

"..." Kenshin stared at the ground for a moment before regrowing his arm and climbing out of the crater. He noticed the orbs were gone and his cards were in his hand.

"He..won...He won!" Rias said.

"Kenshin!" Yukari said running up to him.

"..." Kenshin showed an exhausted smile.

However...it would not remain there. "First rule of battle, never let your guard down until you are certain it's safe. Isn't that right, Kenshin Kuroshi?"

"!" Kenshin rounded, only get diagonally up the left of his torso by none other than Dragon

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened in dread and shock as she saw this happen. "KENSHIN! !" She screamed taking off toward him at a dead sprint.

"Guh...haah...haah..." Kenshin panted heavily as he staggered toward Yukari. Yukari reached for him only for Kenshin to place his cards into Yukari's hand as he fell forward.

"What...just happened?" Rias said with wide eyes, trying to process the past few seconds.

"ROAR LIGHTNING! !" Akeno yelled striking at Dragon with her holy lightning.

"YOU BASTARD! !" Miyuki screamed chasing down Dragon as he evaded the lightning.

Kenshin looked up at Yukari. "Damn...I really messed up..." He said.

"No...nonono, you're gonna be fine, alright." Yukari said before turning her head. "I need help over here!" She shouts.

Azazel came down and looked him over. "...Oh man, this cut is pretty damn deep." He said.

"Can he be saved? !" Yukari said.

"Well, if he wasn't so inju-!"

"CAN HE BE SAVED? ! !" Yukari yelled.

Azazel closed his eyes. "We'll do what we can." He said slipping his arms gingerly underneath Kenshin's body.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as Kenshin's left hand moved behind her neck and pulled her down, her lips moving on top of his. "Mm...?"

The kiss ended as soon as it began as Kenshin fell unconscious. Azazel took Kenshin over to Asia. "Alright, I need anyone who knows healing magic over here now! He's not hanging on by much!" He said. Irina, Akeno, Rias, Grayfia, Serafall and Sona all nod and come over to Asia.

"..." Yukari looked down at the cards in her hand, the ones Kenshin placed in her hand. "Kenshin, you had just won a battle against possibly the world strongest man, and you didn't even have time to enjoy it." She said as tears dropped onto the cards. "That bastard...he got the drop on you before you had much time to think, you were so exhausted." She said. "...No...if I lose you, I might as well be losing myself...I will make him pay...He'll pay! !" She seethed and shouted.

The four cards glew brightly as a familiar armor formed over Yukari's body, fitted to a woman's figure. She heard the four spirits, speaking as one.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive! !" **_

"!" Miyuki stopped and turned to her sister. "O-Onee-Chan?"

"Go and help Kenshin, Miyuki. I will handle this bastard myself." Yukari said.

"Bu-!"

"NOW!" Yukari shouts.

"R-Right!" Miyuki said.

"..." Dragon let Miyuki escape as Yukari locked eyes with him. "I'll be taking those." Dragon said snapping his fingers. Kazeken and Ryuuga vanished and reappeared at his sides.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. _"Why did Kazeken and Ryuuga respond to him?" She thought. "Better yet, how did I invoke Kenshin's Balance Breaker?" _

"_Whomever has an established connection with us and possesses the cards we made for Kenshin shall have access to the Elemental Overdrive." Salamander said. "Kenshin knew this and that's why he fought to stay on his feet long enough to hand them to you." _

"..." Dragon stared at her. "I'm just a reanimated corpse with a homunculus core, my very soul tied to it. Yet I do not know who I am...will you be the one to release me from this prison?"

"I'll break you in half doing it!" Yukari said taking Kuroi Jigoku in hand. "COME ON!"

Kazeken clashed against Kuroi Jigoku, in an explosion of flames. "You know, I have countermeasures against the spirits, but...to call them that, would be folly as well." Dragon said.

"I could tell that much from the moment we fought, before Sirzechs brought me to the Underworld!" Yukari said. "They aren't countermeasures, you know how to use elemental powers, same as Kenshin, same as I do."

"That's right." Dragon said planting his foot in Yukari's sternum, knocking her back. He swung Kazeken horizontally out in front of him. _"Shippuzan!" _A great burst of wind fired out from the nodachi's blade. He pointed Ryuuga dead ahead. _"Hellfire Flash!" _

"Oh damn!" Yukari cursed, crossing her arms out in front of her._ "Earth Guard!" _

"..." Dragon watched as Yukari emerged from the burning gale relatively unharmed.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes at him. _"That combination attack..." _She spoke up. "Where did you learn those attacks, and why do my swords answer to you? !"

"I have always known those attacks." Dragon said. "As to why I was able to claim your blades as mine, well your guess is as good as mine. I did it out of reflex."

"..." Yukari scowled. "Take off...that mask." She said pointing at him.

"I cannot." Dragon said.

"Fine! Then I'll fucking break it off your head! !" Yukari said taking Dragon's back, slashing at his spine. Dragon moved Ryuuga behind his back to block it and back flipped over Yukari, grabbing her by the head and slamming her to the ground. Yukari sprung back to her feet and blocked Dragon's downward slash, batting both Kazeken and Ryuuga away and grabbed Dragon by the head, spinning around and throwing him through a stalagmite. She quickly took his back, but had to dodge familiar stab to her head, she uppercutted him up high and gave chase. _"That stab, that was Lightning Sword Flash!" She thought._

"Huuaaahhhh!" Dragon said lofting Kazeken and Ryuuga overhead as he shot down toward Yukari.

"_That's Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _Yukari thought as she defended with Kuroi Jigoku, being sent into the ground in the process. Yukari looked up, firing off a Katensho at Dragon who sliced it in half with Kazeken. Yukari however was right behind it and drove her forehead into the front of Dragon's mask.

"You know, it's strange...you're supposed to be a illusions expert." Dragon said.

"Not today! I want you to see me coming while I beat the fuck out of you!" Yukari said as she grabbed Dragon's wrist and flipped, kicking him toward the ground. She created a platform using wind magic and shot down toward him, Kuroi Jigoku held in an iai position. Dragon landed on the ground, and leaped upward, coming right at her, Kazeken held in a similar fashion.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" _They both shout, slashing at one another. They landed on the ground a short distance away from each other.

"Ghh.." Yukari grunted as a small amount of blood trickled down her arm.

"Hrn..." Dragon grunted as a slightly heavier amount went down his arm.

A communication circle appeared next to Yukari's head. "Kenshin! You OK over there?"

"Issei?" Yukari said. "I'm fine, but Kenshin was taken down."

"Huh? !" Issei said. "Fuck, he is...how are you using Kenshin's Balance Breaker?"

"I'll explain later." Yukari said as she turned to Dragon who charged in after. She weaved in and out of stab attempts from him and kicked him in the chin before driving her elbow into his chest, sending him backward, crashing into the ground.

"I actually have an idea, if you're willing to hear me out." Issei said.

"Go ahead and do whatever it is you're planning, but it's probably for the best if I don't know it." Yukari said.

"Eh? Why?" Issei said.

"Because this man has power like mine, if I anticipate it, he probably will as well." Yukari said.

"Ho-...no..never mind I don't want to know." Issei said. "Alright."

"No matter the result, I want you to go to Asia, start getting boosts together to transfer to Asia's healing abilities. Got it?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about that." Issei said.

"..." Yukari turned her attention back to Dragon who strode up to her. "I'm going to give you one chance to give up." Yukari said.

"You know I can't take your offer. Even after you break this mask off me, and I remember who I am...this body is hardlined to obey the LifeMaker's orders to the letter." Dragon said. "You'll just have to stick to your earlier threat and kill me."

"Fine then!" Yukari said appearing behind him, slashing her sword chaotically, cutting in the shape of a stare. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!"_

"Hmph!" Dragon turned and intercepted each slash, off setting them.

"_Dragon Shot!" _Issei said blasting Dragon in the back.

"Argh!" Dragon staggered backward. "Grh!" He shot toward Issei, driving the hilt of Kazeken into Issei's stomach, knocking him away.

"I-Issei-San! Issei!" Asia and Irina both said.

Issei dropped out of his Balance Breaker. "Don't worry, all part of the plan!" He said as he placed his hand on Asia's shoulder. _"Boosted Gear: Gift!" _

"A-Aaahhhnn? !" Asia said. "Wh-Wha?"

"Hey! Kenshin's wound is closing faster than before!" Rias said.

"Yukari's idea." Issei said.

Meanwhile, after Dragon knocked Issei away, Yukari took his back, her fist cocked back and spun Dragon around to face her, holding him there. _"Earthly Armament: Arms!" _

"!" Dragon's eyes widened.

"Now to see..." Yukari said as her fist slammed into Dragon's face, cracking his mask. "WHO YOU REALLY ARE! !"

"Hrrraahh! !" Dragon roared as he was send sliding painfully into the ground.

"..." Yukari's eyes narrowed as she saw Dragon getting to his feet.

"...!" Hikari's eyes widened as she felt a signature she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Mom?" Miyuki said as Hikari got to her feet and walked toward the area Yukari and Dragon were fighting at.

"..." Azazel walked up to her. "Hikari, what is it?" He asked, seeing a dreading look in her eyes.

"No...No...it...it can't be..." Hikari said, as she continued to walk.

"_Two twins eh? Aaah man I was ready for one, but two?" A male voice rang in her head. _

"_Oh I'm sure we'll do just fine." Her own voice replied. _

"_I wasn't there for him...and he suffered because of it..." The same voice said. _

"_Don't do that to yourself...what happened to Ken-Chan wasn't your fault...in fact..it's more mine that yours." Her voice replied. _

"_No...it's not yours either, you had Hottan inside you, controlling you." His voice said. _

"_Dragon of Truth...but...if you take out of, and change Truth to True...!" Hikari thought. _

"_Dragon...Ryuu...True...Shin..." Hikari thought. "...No..." She thought falling to her knees. (1 )_

"?" Yukari turned her head toward Hikari. "Mom? What is it? You look positively spooked."

"Ry...Ryuu...shin..." Hikari said.

"..." Yukari turned her head slowly back to where Dragon was to find him on his feet, looking down at the ground. His mask was broken to pieces, falling to the ground around him, exposing short red hair. "...!" Her eyes widened as he looked up at her, a pair of blue eyes staring back into her own. A face that she instantly recognized. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "No...it...it can't be..." She slashed her palm open. "Agh!" She gasped as her palm started to bleed before healing. She unconsciously dropped out of the Balance Breaker.

Dragon used this opportunity to appear in front of her, swinging his heel into her temple, sending her flying toward the crowd. Sirzechs rushed over and caught her. Miyuki took his back and stabbed her staff into his back, he dodged, grabbed the staff.

"...You're too slow to try and catch me off guard, my youngest daughter." He said.

"? !" Miyuki's eyes widened. "Da-? !" She was swung around by her staff and slammed into the ground. "Ghh...No..way..you're supposed to be...dead..."

"..." He stared at her impassively.

"Ryuushin!" Hikari shouts.

"..." He turned to her.

"How...how did he?" Hikari asked.

"He exhumed my corpse and rammed a core into my chest, composed of four different powerful elemental mages among his ranks. Once my body was resuscitated, my soul came flying back to it and Hottan bound it to the core in such a way that I could not oppose him. He even sealed my memories with that mask so I could not even voice my opposition...and even now..." Ryuushin appeared in front of Hikari Kazeken lifted over head. "I cannot oppose him."

"!...!" Hikari stared up at him, unable to move. _"This is it...I'm..."_ She felt herself being yanked back and golden armor filling her sight.

"Hah!" Azazel shouts knocking Kazeken back.

"..." Ryuushin stared, eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of Hikari's, as such, I can't just have you trying to split her in two, well..the wrong way anyway." Azazel said, removing his helmet.

"The wrong way?" Ryuushin asked with narrowed eyes. "There's a right way to split someone in half?"

"Of course!" Azazel grinned. "To do such, you'd need to take her somewhere private though."

"..." Hikari facepalmed. "Goddammit Azazel."

"..." Ryuushin allowed an exasperated look to cross his features. "Gee, I'd love to have sex with my wife and sister, but circumstances make it impossible."

"Eh? ! She's your sister too? !" Azazel shouts, surprised.

"Dark magic affects an organism down to the genes." Ryuushin said. "You can literally pick and choose which genes are dominant and which are recessive for the unborn child given enough mastery and control, it basically allows you to choose whatever genes you want out of your families' gene pool, I was confused as to why that ninetailed fox taught Hikari how to do this at first, but when Kenshin and Yukari were ten and Miyuki was nine, I found out."

"Yeah, but I'd imagine that would only work for the first few generations." Azazel said.

"That's what Tamamo told us." Ryuushin said. "Hrn!" He grunted as a voice resounded over the clearing.

"You fool, this isn't the time for you to go into the finer points of demon child making!" Hottan's voice shouted.

"Fuck you, you may be able to order me around, but now that the mask is off my memories are back and you can't gag me anymore." Ryuushin said flipping the bird to the sky.

"...Heheheh, man, now I see where Kenshin got his prickish attitude from." Azazel said with a grin.

"Heh." Ryuushin smirked. "Indeed. Anyway...my son is out of commission and my daughters and wife won't raise much of a hand against me. Can I count on you to take me out?"

Azazel responded by creating two light swords. "Sure." Azazel said. "We originally came here to do Kenshin a favor anyway."

"Did you now, fine, then let's go!" Ryuushin said appearing above Azazel, slashing Kazeken downward. Azazel raised his light sword to block it and Ryuushin landed in front of him. Ryuushin moved in closer to Azazel. "When I'm gone, can I trust you to take care of Hikari?" He asked.

"..You're really torn up about this on the inside aren't you?" Azazel asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Ryuushin said. "That's why I want someone to hurry up and put me out of my misery."

"Hrn!" Azazel shoved him off and slashed at Ryuushin, causing him to jump back. "Hikari. Back away."

"Huh?" Hikari said.

"You are out of sorts right now. Not surprising now that I know what this guy is to you." Azazel said. "Get back and let me handle this."

"R-Right...be careful." Hikari said before running back to everyone else.

Chachamaru appeared next to Azazel and handed him a screen. "Yukari-San asked me to give this to you, and she apologizes that she can't help you."

"Tell her not to worry about it, I can't ask a child to kill their parent." Azazel said.

He looked at the screen, it was a stat sheet on Ryuushin. It read.

_Ryuushin Tsuki Kuroshi_

_Title- Crimson Dragon_

_Strength- S_

_Dexterity- S_

_Constitution- S_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- A_

_Luck- F_

_Note- Ryuushin-San was a Master Elementalist before he passed. Kenshin-San even commented that his mentor Ragnarok said that Ryuushin-San was the closest person to his level. He somehow still retains these abilities even now._

_Note 2- Ryuushin-San also invented the Katensho and the Serene Conqueror. Keep a strong will or you will fall._

"Heh." Azazel said. "Seems the prickish attitude isn't the only thing Kenshin got from you."

"Indeed...now enough talking!" Ryuushin shouts slashing Ryuuga out in front of him._"Katensho!" _

"!" Azazel's eyes widened as an arcing blast of flame covering a wide swath shot toward him.

"_Shippuzan!" _Ryuushin shouts firing a blast of wind about as wide as Kazeken at his own Katensho. "Again!" He shouts firing it off the other direction, creating a spiraling effect as it shot toward Azazel.

"_That spiral effect probably also gives it a vacuum over the top." _Azazel thought as he morphed one of his blades to a spear."Hrrn!" Azazel grunted, throwing it through the wall of flames, causing it to collapse in on itself. "Thought so." He noticed Ryuushin was unhurt by his spear, holding it in his hand.

"I have something that belongs to you, take it back." Ryuushin said throwing it at Azazel's head.

"_So fast!" Azazel thought moving his head out of the way. _"!" A beat was missed and Ryuushin was in front of Azazel in an instant.

"_Zero Kyori Katensho." Ryuushin said. (A/N: Point Blank Heavenly Flame Strike.)_

"Shhiiittt!" Azazel cursed as he and Ryuushin were engulfed in flames.

"Azazel!" Sirzechs shouts.

"Maa Maa."

"Hm?" Ryuushin said as Azazel reached out and grabbed him by the trenchcoat. "Heh, I see that armor is for more than a tacky fashion statement." Ryuushin said with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Sure is, this is the Scale Mail of the Dragon King Fafnir. Now to put you out of your misery." Azazel said stabbing his light sword through Ryuushin's stomach.

"Hrrrnnn! !" Ryuushin grunted.

"! !" Hikari covered her mouth, eyes wide with dread.

Rias looked over at Yukari who appeared next to her. "What's going on? Who is that man...is he who he said he is?" She asked.

"..." Yukari glanced over at Rias. "..Yes..." She closed her eyes, her body quivering. She reached up and wiped her eyes. "That man...is mine, Miyuki's and Kenshin's father."

"!" Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina and everyone else around them and Kenshin, except for Miyuki gasped.

"Y-Your father?" Issei said. "Kenshin was cut down by his own Dad? !"

"You don't understand Issei..." Miyuki said. "Dad was resurrected by Hottan, who tweaked his body to obey him to the letter..." Miyuki squeezed her eyes shut. "Dad's will isn't even his own right now!"

"This Hottan is truly a coward!" Xenovia seethed.

"...How is Kenshin coming along?" Yukari asked.

"Well, you see it, the wound is shut, now we're working on repairing the multiple muscle tears throughout his body." Sona said.

"Muscle tears?" Yukari asked with wide eyes.

"That technique he used, Vessel of the Elements...it's an incredibly risky gambit." Evangeline said. "If Kenshin can't win with it he'll be a sitting duck unless he forces himself to move, which results in more damage, hence why his arm was torn off when he had his clone throw him. I imagine he could barely move after it was finished, after he climbed out of the crater."

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunted.

"What was...?" Yukari was cut off.

"He's been doing that since the wound closed." Irina said.

"There are a lot of tears." Rossweisse said with a concerned look. "I'm not even a healer and I can tell that much."

Meanwhile Ryuushin looked back down at Azazel. "You know I'd love to say you got me, but.." He grabbed Azazel's arm and shoved the sword further in. "I'd be lying."

"!" Azazel's eyes widened as Ryuushin's chest glew. "What the? !"

"I helped Kenshin develop those charms he loves to use." Ryuushin said. "It stands to reason that I figured out ways to emulate a few of them."

"Oh dear." Azazel said with an unseen wince.

Ryuushin's body exploded, and he reappeared a short distance away. "A few of them, but really it's only that ability." He said.

"Guh..." Azazel said emerging from the smoke. "Fuck that was powerful. You could level a building to the ground with that damn technique."

"Hm? !" Ryuushin turned and swatted a dark red orb away from him.

"Huh? Sirzechs what are you doing?" Azazel asked.

"I've been having Grayfia read this man's mind since your battle began. He's been ordered to kill everyone here except for Kenshin." Sirzechs said. "Isn't that right, Kuroshi-Sa-? !" Sirzechs leaped out of the way as Ryuushin slashed Kazeken at his throat.

"I will not answer to you." Ryuushin said with a light snarl.

"..." Sirzechs created walls with his destruction magic to block numerous attacks from Ryuushin who seemed to get more and more livid by the minute.

"Had you not taken Kenshin from here, none of this would be happening!" Ryuushin shouts. He took the sky over him and slashed Kazeken and Ryuuga downward. _"Katensho! !" _

Sirzechs surrounded himself in a shell of his magic to defend himself, however when he uncovered himself Ryuushin was rushing right at him and buried his fist into his sternum. "Guhah? !" He gasped, spitting out blood. "I..was trying to..help him..."

"It was not for you to make an arbitrary decision on whether or not Kenshin needed your assistance!" Ryuushin shouts. "Such a decision has inflicted untold amounts of damage on not only him, but my family as well!" He said, punching at Sirzechs, trying to take his head off with each attempted. "BECAUSE HOTTAN BROUGHT ME BACK TO TRY AND KILL THEM! !"

Azazel appeared in between them and stabbed his light sword at Ryuushin's head, causing him to jump back. "Sirzechs already know's he fucked up, Kenshin himself has been shoveling crap on him since we found him." Azazel said.

"If he had just appeared before Kenshin before just taking him, and asked for his help. I'm certain Kenshin would have agreed." Ryuushin said with a scowl. "He's always wanted to help those in need, those who were caught in a bad situation, but what's more is that he kept Kenshin there...telling him nothing!"

"..." Sirzechs looked down at the ground. _"..I do look at Kenshin as a little brother, but...wouldn't family keep each other informed of things like what's been going on here?" He thought. _

"Grh!" Ryuushin grabbed his head before throwing his swords to the side. "Grrrhh! ! Get out of my head you bastard! I'm doing as you want!"

"Sorry Ryuushin, but you're simply taking too long. I've grown impatient. I'll take control from here." Hottan said with a cruel laugh.

"Grrrhhh...!" Ryuushin hunched over as a great concentration of power welled up inside his body.

"Ryuushin! ! What's going on? !" Hikari shouts.

"GET OUT OF HERE! ! ALL OF YOU!" Ryuushin shouts.

"? !" Azazel got a closer look at Ryuushin. "Oh...fuck!" He turned to Sirzechs. "He's right, I think that Hottan guy is taking control of him and feeding him more power!"

"No!" Grayfia said.

Sirzechs turned to her. "What is it?"

"I can't use teleportation magic! We're all stuck here unless we fly away!" Grayfia said.

"? !" Yukari heard this and tried to use her own teleportation magic. "Shit! She's right!"

"..." Ryuushin scowled weakly. He looked over at Hikari, then to Yukari and Miyuki, then finally to Kenshin. _"...I am sorry...that our reunion had to be...under such painful circumstances." He thought. "But...I will not let Hottan have me kill you! !" _

Ryuushin brought his hands to his chest, focusing all of his energy there. "Huuuuuurrrrrrraaaahhhh! ! YAAAARRRGHHHH! ! !" He roared.

"What's going on? !" Yukari said looking out at her father.

"...Ryuushin-San, he's turning his body into a bomb." Chachamaru said.

"That much energy, no...even if we ran for it we wouldn't get away in time." Evangeline said with a baneful look. "Hottan must be feeding him more energy that he can control seeing as he's finally found the power to resist him to some extent.

Azazel and Sirzechs tried to attack Ryuushin, to no avail as both of their attacks dissipated before they got to him. "No good!" Azazel cursed.

"No...he can't be attacked as he is now, the magical density is just too great! Only someone with the same elemental power as him could hope to pierce through." Sirzechs said with a grave look

"So we just ask Yukari or Miyuki to kill their Dad? !" Azazel said.

"I don't like it either, but we have no choice!" Sirzechs said.

"...Nngh..." Kenshin's eyes cracked open and he rose up. He got up and looked at the concentration of energy. "..."

"Kenshin?" Rias said. "What are you...?"

Yukari looked at Kenshin, then to Ryuushin. They seemed to have their eyes locked on one another. Suddenly Kuroi Jigoku and his Sacred Gear appeared in his hands and he shot toward Ryuushin. She felt the first level of the cards being activated. "Kenshin, wait! !"

"!" Ryuushin grunted as he felt Kuroi Jigoku slice deep into his body. He felt the core inside of his body fracturing and the magic around him dissipated as he fell to the ground.

Kenshin unequipped his cards and stared down at his father. "..."

"...Hahahaha...you did good Kenshin...now I can finally go back to my rest." Ryuushin said with a weak laugh.

"_We're all meant to be figures from your past...Hottan's way of torturing you." He remembered Ryuushin saying to him, when he was still known as Dragon._

Ryuushin started coughing out blood. "Kenshin, you have to do what we talked about...after I've gone under again."

"...Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Remember..I left everything to you already. Take...good care...of the family..." Ryuushin as he sighed his last breath.

"...Dad..." Kenshin said as the wind blew. He took out the Salamander card and equipped it. "Rest..." He dropped fire on his father's legs, igniting them. "in..." He moved his hand to his father's chest and dropped more flames. "...Peace." He said, dropping the last bit of flames onto Ryuushin's head.

His father's corpse ignited in a blaze and began burning away. "..." He turned and started walking away. He heard his mother and sisters crying, but knew there was nothing that could be done that would ease the pain. He started walking toward the east.

"Kenshin, where are you going?" Azazel asked, dropping out of his Balance Breaker.

"New Ostia. The one that's still floating." Kenshin said.

"Right now? Shouldn't you rest first?" Rossweisse said.

"I'm not teleporting." Kenshin said. He stuck his hand and a magic circle appeared on the ground. Sheena appeared.

"We're back in Mundus Magicus?" Sheena said looking around.

"Yes. I need a ride to New Ostia." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Sheena nodded.

As Sheena prepared to transform to her tiger form a voice called out. "That's it? You're just going to burn his body and leave?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which happened to be Issei who had a slightly confused, slightly angry look on his face. "It's what he wanted, so Hottan couldn't call him back again." Kenshin answered with a neutral expression.

"Maybe so, but that was your father wasn't it?" Issei asked. "You're just acting like he's some random person you killed by mistake, or you're just lumping him in with the others that have tried to take your life in the past!" "Yukari-San and Miyuki-San are grieving like anyone else would in their position...but you...you aren't doing anything, you're acting like he meant nothing to you." Issei said. "Does being in this world mean you can't feel anything anymore?"

"I already watched him die once." Kenshin said. "Despite popular belief it is easier the second time."

"Rrgh!" Issei hauled off and punched Kenshin in the face, who just took the blow.

"Issei!" Rias shouts.

Everyone stared, wide eyed as Kenshin stood there, Issei's fist laid into his cheek. Finally Kenshin pulled Issei's fist off of him. "Are you done?" He asked. "This has nothing to do with you Issei, so drop it."

Kenshin turned to walk away when Issei called out to him. "So you just want to pretend it all just didn't happen? Just store it away until it eats you away inside?" "What happens when Yukari-San, Miyuki-San, Hikari-San...or any one of us get taken out? Are you just bottle that up too?" Issei asked. "Like you did when that Negi woman died?"

"Issei, you should probably ease up." Evangeline advised, Sheena nodding in agreement.

"No, I'm sorry, but this needs to be said before he destroys himself. Azazel-Sensei agrees with me on this." Issei said.

"Yeah, but there's other ways of going about this Issei." Azazel said.

"That won't happen. I won't let it." Kenshin said turning back to Issei.

"Yeah, because you've had a great track record with that so far." Issei replied.

(crack!)

Everyone gasped as Kenshin punched Issei to the ground. "Get up..." Kenshin said with no emotion in his voice.

Issei got to his feet. "Finally, a reaction."

"You're wrong." Kenshin said. "When you say I don't feel anything, you're dead wrong."

"Am I? Because it looks like I'm right." Issei said.

"Well, good for you, but you are wrong." Kenshin said scowling at him. "...I'm furious Issei...so furious. I've been this way ever since Negi died. Hell, I would go as far to say I've never been this pissed off in my life and you can ask Yukari, I've had some pretty explosive bouts of rage before."

"Then go and vent it off somewhere." Issei said.

"You know, you tell me that, then wonder why I told you all to stay as far away from me as possible. I mean yes, you all being here helped me out of a couple of jams, but as long as I'm here, you might as well get used to my horrid attitude as of late." Kenshin said.

"You're going to challenge him alone, like you've always planned to aren't you?" Azazel asked crossing his arms. "It wasn't that hard to figure out when you first told me, that you wanted to face Hottan alone."

"!" Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari stared at him in shock.

"That's right, and there will be no arguing that point." Kenshin said turning and walking away.

"Oh, but I am arguing that point." Sirzechs said, right there to cut him off.

"..." Kenshin scowled. "Move it."

"You'll die if you try and face him alone Kenshin. You may not be able to trust me, but that does not mean I'm just going to allow you to do something reckless." Sirzechs said.

"If I die, it can't be said that I didn't have it comin'." Kenshin said. "I'm starting to think both this world and yours, would be better off without me in them anyway."

"!" Everyone shared a gasp.

"Why do you think that?" Sirzechs asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Kenshin asked. "What is it I do or used to do, eh Sirzechs? You should know...having watched my life in it's entirety. I track down evil? No, it's actually quite the opposite, evil tracks me, and nukes everything in my vicinity. I'm not saying I want to die, but the evidence is freakin' there. The Emperor of Hellas, the Rikudou Organization, some of my closest friends, the students I used to teach. Hell, even my own family can all draw their fates back to me. It's high time I put a proper name to what I really am."

"Kenshin...you...you are not evil." Yukari said stepping toward him. "You're not perfect by any means, but..."

"Yukari, you know as well as I do, the first time Dad was died, before I found out he was possessed by one of Yama's former lackeys, that I earnestly wanted to kill him then." Kenshin said.

"You didn't know at first!" Miyuki shouts.

"I didn't even give any thought to it at first." Kenshin said. "You know that...as well as I do. Or better yet, how about a master who would continually lie to his disciples about what happened to their family, just save his own hide?" Kenshin said.

"I was there as well Kenshin!" Yukari said. "If you're evil for that then so am I!"

"Which brings me to point three." Kenshin said turning to her. "How is it not evil, for a brother to continually drag his twin sister into his affairs, to constantly put her life in danger for no good reason?"

"!" Yukari stepped back with wide eyes. "Kenshin...I..I told you that didn't have any regre-!"

"Just because you didn't, doesn't mean I never did." Kenshin said. "You didn't deserve to go down those roads with me and experience the pain I did. I always felt like I robbed you of a normal life, just because I didn't want to be alone."

"..." Yukari bowed her head, her eyes closed.

"Now then, if there's nothing else to bring up I'll be going." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin wait!" Rias called out. "You...You..."

"You can't do this Kenshin-kun!" Akeno finished for her. "Too many people will..."

"Too many people will be sad if you leave...Senpai...Please..." Koneko trailed off, wiping her eyes.

"No one wants to see you destroy yourself." Xenovia said.

"Please Kenshin-Chan, let us help you with the last opponent." Serafall said with a pleading look.

"Or better yet..." A voice called out, making everyone look around.

"That voice..." Issei said.

"Onee-Sama?" Koneko whispered.

Kenshin turned around. "Kuroka, which means you've finally decided to show yourself Vali."

The space distorted and suddenly Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Tertium and Vali appeared. "How long did you know we were there?" Vali asked.

"Since this little conversation began." Kenshin said. "The fuck do you want?"

"..." A smirk tugged at Vali's lips.

"_**Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!" **_

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "Should of known."

"Oi! Vali, now's not the time to be challenging people to a fight!" Issei shouts. "With the shape he's in it wouldn't be a fair fight!"

"Nonsense." Vali said shaking his head. "With his Sacred Gear, Kuroshi Kenshin should be able to restore his energy."

"There's limits to what Salamander's power can do you idiot." Kenshin said. "Fine. I'll fight you."

"_**Balance Breaker, Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Heh." Vali said. "Just what I've been waiting for since after the duel against the Sekiryuutei. A one on one duel against the Dragon of the Elements."

"I'll make this quick." Kenshin said.

"Just so you know, Kenshin-kun we are not working for Hottan here. I've been leading him around the world trying to find you." Tertium said.

"That right?" Kenshin asked. "Well your sister's been worried, get over there to her."

Vali watched as Tertium walked over to Kenshin's group before turning his attention to his allies. "Stand aside. I wish to fight Kenshin Kuroshi by myself."

"Awww!" Bikou moaned.

"Alright-nyaa..." Kuroka purred.

"Very well." Arthur nodded.

"So what brought this on then?" Kenshin asked. "I know you love to fight, but honestly if you beat me to the Gravekeeper's Palace you could fight a god."

"Oh I realize this, but the barrier around the place prevents me from getting to him." Vali said. "However...I wish to know why the people of this world cower upon mention of your name. Why they curse your very existence...and most importantly...I wish to fight a man who has fought a god and was victorious."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"We happened along a memory of yours. Of yours and Yukari-kun's battle against the God of Dragons, or as Vali-kun here tells me, a piece of the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis." Tertium said.

"Yes...such a thing is more than even I have managed." Vali said.

"Fine then...let's go!" Kenshin shouts.

(to be continued)

Draconis: Alright Vali, you've finally been introduced into this arc.

Vali: Huhuhu, and against Kenshin at that.

Kenshin: Whatever. Let's get this over with so I can go turn Hottan into an afterthought.

Anyway, next time. Vali vs. Kenshin among other things

Footnote

(1 ) I realize this is a stretch in hindsight I probably should have called him True Dragon while he was masked.

Draconis678 out.


	32. The Black Dragon of Destruction

Draconis: Kenshin, stop pacing around.

Kenshin: Shut up.

Draconis: (whacks Kenshin over the head with a hammer) Don't tell me to shut up. I'm the author which means if I want to put you in a scene, dancing jauntily half naked with Sirzechs, Azazel, Raiser and Issei, then I'll do it. (cue blush from almost every female character introduced to this point.)

Rias: Humm...Raiser, Onii-Sama, Issei and Azazel I could ignore, but Kenshin himself...

Akeno: I agree Chief..haaahh..(shivers)

Kenshin: (rolls eyes) You've been focusing on this story a lot lately. Any reason for that?

Draconis: I happen to like the flow of the story so far and the things I currently have planned for this arc, I know if I take a break to work on my other two, there's a chance I might rethink things and screw it up. So I'm gonna finish this arc before I move on.

Kenshin: Aaah. (nods)

Draconis: Anyway..

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 32

The Black Dragon of Destruction.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_From where we last left off_

Kenshin and Vali clashed, with Kenshin overpowering Vali and driving him into a rock wall, however, this would not come without cost as Vali punched Kenshin in the face. Kenshin back flipped away from Vali and slashed Kuroi Jigoku at him. _"Katensho!" _

"Heh." Vali extended his hand toward the attack expecting it to go as it usually did.

"_**Divide Failed."**_

"What? !" Vali said before diving out of the way of Kenshin's attack.

"Is something the matter?" Kenshin said, calmly striding up to him.

"..." Vali narrowed his eyes. _"What is going on here?" _

"_**This is not the same Dragon of the Elements you fought before Vali." **_Albion informed as Vali hastily dodged attacks from Kenshin, before taking a knee to the chin. Kenshin shoved Vali away with a palm strike.

"_What do you mean Albion?" Vali thought. _

"What he means is, in this form my attacks become purely elemental in nature." Kenshin said. "Meaning they are a part of the elements in the atmosphere...meaning that you cannot divide them."

"!" Vali dodged out of the way as Kenshin punched at his head. He got a good look at Kenshin who was panting softly. _"He might be right, but that doesn't change the fact that his body looks like it's exhausted right now."_

"Come on, you wanted the fight, so continue." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"You seem to be rather winded Kenshin, I won't even need my divisions here, I'll just have to outlast you." Vali said.

"Prove it...take your best shot." Kenshin said.

As this was going on, Sheena glanced at Issei. "Hey."

"Huh? Oh, Sh-Sheena-San, what is it?" Issei said.

"Drop the suffix, just Sheena is fine." Sheena said with a small smile. "But, what's the story with the guy in the white armor over there?" She said pointing at Vali.

"Uh...well I don't know him that well." Issei said.

"Do you know what his problem with Kenshin might be?" Sheena asked.

"There isn't one." Sheena and Issei turned to Kuroka who was standing right next to latter. "Vali just loves fighting the strong-nyaa..."

"Really now?" Sheena said with narrowed eyes. "Seems kind of low to attack a guy who's running on fumes."

"Well, it just requires him to be a little more careful-nyaa..." Kuroka said before latching onto Issei's arm. "By the way Sekiryuutei, when this is over, wanna head off into the woods and try mating again?" She asked petting his cheek.

"E-Eeeh? !" Issei said.

Sheena dropped her fist on Kuroka's head. "I have problems controlling my libido sometimes too, but don't you think now is a little inappropriate?"

"..." Kuroka glared at Sheena who seemed unfazed.

"Just because I'm a devil's familiar doesn't mean I can't fight you and win." Sheena said with an impassive look. "I'm one of the Demon Lords of Makai, meaning I'm one of the strongest demons."

"..." Kuroka kept glaring, but said nothing more

Back with Kenshin and Vali, the latter feinted a punch at Kenshin's face before kicking at his chest. Kenshin caught his leg, twisting it around to make Vali turn and tore the armor off of his leg before shoving him forward. "You know..." Kenshin said as he walked a short distance away tossing the pieces of Vali's Scale Mail away. "...and I'm just spitballin' here, but maybe.." He turned back to Vali. "You are not as good as you think you are." He finished with a shrug.

"..." Vali scowled underneath his helmet and slide into a stance.

"Oh? You can perform martial arts in that bulky armor of yours?" Kenshin said with a slight smirk.

"I can do anything required of me in this armor." Vali said.

"Heheheh, well come on then." Kenshin said sheathing his sword and sliding into a stance of his own.

Vali charged him and chopped at Kenshin's neck, only to be blocked by Kenshin's hand, which grabbed his wrist, twisting it around and sending Vali into a spin. Kenshin thrusted his palm forward, only to get kicked in the head by Vali who took Kenshin's back and slammed him into the ground. Vali thrust his hand at Kenshin's chest. Kenshin rolled out of the way and got to his feet, dropping his heel on Vali's head.

"Gah!" Vali gasped in pain.

"What did you think was going to happen Vali?" Kenshin asked. "You come up to me, challenging me to a fight, wanting to be the strongest...and because of how tired I am that I'd just roll over?"

Vali glanced at Arthur who nodded and moved his sword behind his back.

"Sorry man, but it just isn't going to work that way." Kenshin said.

"Hrrah!" Vali shouts slashing Arthur's sword, the Excalibur Ruler at Kenshin, who moved back, receiving a slash across the cheek for his trouble."

"!, An Excalibur? !" Kiba said, before glancing at Arthur. _"I recognize that sword from the fight against Loki, it's his sword." He thought._

Kenshin ducked under another slash at his arm and his hand shot toward Vali's neck. "You know, your attacks would be hurting a lot more if you didn't allow me to go into my Balance Breaker...that was dumb, real dumb." He said, holding Vali by the neck. "You want to know why the people of this world cower when you mention my name?"

"..." Vali said nothing.

"Because, the Rikudou Organization, my old workplace. We were similar to the Khaos Brigade, the only difference is we used that front as a terrorist organization to gather intelligence on the world, and all those who would disturb it's peace." Kenshin said.

"Hmph, if you were protecting the peace of the world, then why are people so scared of you?" Vali asked.

"Terrorist Organization, just because we tried to protect the peace, doesn't mean we did it peacefully." Kenshin said. "I was the most feared because I was their assassin." He threw Vali away from him and flashed through handsigns. _"Shadow Binds!" _

"Hngh? !" Vali's eyes widened as he was bounded by the neck to the ground.

"This won't kill you, but it should incapacitate you." Kenshin said taking out his naginata and spinning it, the elements gathering around it.

"O-Oi!" Bikou shouts.

"Stay back Bikou." Vali said. _"...I wonder...it's a risky gambit, but..." He thought. _

"_Elemental Cataclysm!" Kenshin shouts, throwing the naginata at Vali. _

"_What are you going to try to do, Vali?" Albion asked. _

"_Whatever the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements can do, the Hakuryuukou can do just as well!" Vali thought as he lifted his arms, catching Kenshin's attack. _

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Grrhhh!" Vali grunted. _"Come on...Come on!" He thought. _

"Is it...shrinking?" Miyuki said with wide eyes.

"So that's what you're trying to do Vali." Azazel muttered.

Kenshin's attack dissipated completely and Vali stood, most of his armor blown completely off, panting heavily. "..." Kenshin stared at him with narrowed eyes before slashing Kuroi Jigoku at him. _"Katensho!" _

"Hrn!" Vali lifted his arm.

"_**Divide!" **_

The Katensho completely dissipated. "What?" Kenshin said. "Nngh..." He fell to a knee, panting heavily.

"_We're sorry Kenshin, but your body can't take anymore." Undine said. _

"_Then how was he able to take your power in? You told me before that's usually a death sentence for people who hadn't reached an agreement with you." Kenshin thought. "That's the only way he gained the power to divide the elements." _

"_It usually is, but...maybe our powers being in Sacred Gear form has something to do with it." Salamander said. _

"Tch...looks like this battle is a draw." Vali said. "I can barely move after that."

"Indeed it is..." Kenshin said. "But first." He reached into his head with Seishin Boido and pulled out another orb which he proceeded to throw to Yukari as he passed out, his Balance Breaker fading away as he did.

"Kenshin!" Rias and the others ran up to him.

Azazel looked him over. "He looks fine, just exhausted." He scooped him up in his arms. "Lets go."

"Hold it." Miyuki said approaching Vali. "Why don't you come with us?" She asked. "I can't imagine you have any where to go back to in this world."

"..." Vali looked up at her. "With Azazel and two of the Satans? No thanks."

"This world is out of their control, they can't really do anything to you right now." Miyuki said. "Besides, a newbie elementalist isn't someone that should be running amuck."

"..." Sirzechs closed his eyes. "We won't do anything to you, consider it repayment for your help with Loki and Fenrir."

Vali closed his eyes. "Very well." He said getting to his feet.

(break)

_Back at the safehouse. _

The Gremory group, Kuroshi group, Vali Team, Satans and Azazel walked into the safehouse. Azazel went to put Kenshin in his room to rest before coming back down. "I'm going to keep an eye on our resident slave trader." He said.

"Wait." Yukari said. "Before anyone does anything. I feel I need to show you something. Vali, you and your team just got here, and you're pretty much a neutral party, so you can excuse yourselves if you wish."

"This is about Kenshin isn't it?" Vali asked. "I'll stay then. The way he was acting before I challenged him was peculiar."

"Yeah, same here." Bikou said.

"Something brought that whole talk we heard about deserving to die." Arthur said. "I may not know him, but I'll stay as well."

"I could hear his soul screaming in agony ever since we arrived." Kuroka said. "It's curious."

Yukari nodded. "What about you Sheena?" She asked turning to Kenshin's familiar.

"You know me Yukari, no matter what happens, I'm always going to look at Kenshin like a member of my family." Sheena said.

"Alright. Everyone just have a seat and close your eyes." Yukari said taking out the two orbs. "I'll make use of the one Kenshin gave me just a little while ago first." She said before whispering something under her breath and threw the orb into the air.

Everyone's senses seemed to fade before they found themselves in a pitch white void. "Where are we?" Grayfia asked looking around.

"It looks like a blank Phantasmagoria." Evangeline said.

"Dad..."

"? !" Everyone turned to find Kenshin and Ryuushin standing across from each other.

"...Hello son." Ryuushin said with a small, calm smile.

"...So, you were Dragon huh?" Kenshin said.

"Yes." Ryuushin said closing his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"..." Kenshin bowed his head.

"So...you were my old master huh?" Ryuushin said changing the subject.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said. "I..."

"Don't...you had a reason for what you did." Ryuushin said. "I watched it all."

"Huh?" Kenshin said

"One of the things that the souls that have passed on love to do while awaiting reincarnation is to watch the living." Ryuushin said. "I've been watching you, but when you vanished...I couldn't find you."

"Yeah...I was no longer in this dimension." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I just finished chewing out the guy who took you." Ryuushin said with a chuckle. "But...regardless Kenshin, did you enjoy the time you spent in that world?"

"..." Kenshin bowed his head. "...It was like a dream...a dream I never wanted to wake up from. I'm beginning to wonder why our clans didn't just stay there."

"Well I suppose we still had responsibilities here." Ryuushin said.

"Dad.." Kenshin said looking up into his father's eyes. "...Please tell me I don't have to do this again..." He said. "Tell me...that you'll stop."

"..." Ryuushin went silent.

"Tell me that you CAN stop!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin...I can never stop." Ryuushin said with a regretful gaze. "As much as I want to wrest control of myself from that bastard Hottan, and rejoin you, Yukari, Miyuki, and your mother Hikari. I can't...this is the way it has to be."

"..." Kenshin clenched his fists, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Once you've done it...please burn my body." Ryuushin said. "So that bastard can never call me back to this plane of existence again."

"...I understand..." Kenshin said.

The vision ended and everyone woke up. "He sounded...broken at the end." Arthur said.

"Not only that, he was pleading with his father to not have to kill him. He sounded really desperate." Azazel said.

"Again?" Akeno said. "Kenshin told me that his...well, your father succumbed to a slow acting poison and died in front of him."

"...That is true, but he didn't tell you the whole story." Hikari said. "When Kenshin, Miyuki and Yukari came to the Kyoto in this world. Ryuushin was possessed by a spirit, what we came to call the False Shinigami. Now, the False Shinigami have all been eradicated by their former master Yama, but that was after Kenshin had left."

"Go on." Grayfia said.

"This spirit took control of Ryuushin who was in poor health because of the poison, tried to maim me, destroy Ryuushin's relationship with myself and our children. Kenshin, at first wanted to kill Ryuushin, not knowing, not even giving thought to it. When this spirit stopped possessing Ryuushin for a time, Ryuushin didn't remember a thing." Hikari said. "The spirit would later do battle with Kenshin to the death, when Ryuushin was finally able to wrest control of himself from the spirit and he died after telling Kenshin that he was more or less the man of the family."

"..." Akeno went silent.

"_If you have anything to say to Barakiel, you should do it before he leaves...you don't know when you'll see him, or even if you'll ever see him again. It would be best if you got everything off your chest beforehand." Kenshin's words to Akeno rang loudly in her head. _

"_...So that's why you said it...you must have left things unsaid." Akeno thought, bowing her head. _

"What did Senpai mean when he said he lied to his disciples about what happened to their families?" Koneko asked.

"..." Yukari turned to her. "Well...when Kenshin and I vanished. We were originally being shot back forty years into the past." Yukari said. "Kenshin had gotten a time machine from one of his students. Although...I'm not too sure she exists anymore." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a large broken pocket watch. "This is called the Cassiopeia."

"Named after the Queen that the Greek gods banished to the stars?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well, I suppose it fits. The one who invented it did think she was better than everyone else in schooling anyway." Yukari said. "She probably still exists, as this thing still does, which implies that it runs on multiverse theory, but if she doesn't it's because Negi is gone and the Time Goddess is just letting me keep this thing."

"Was she a relative of this Negi's?" Issei asked.

"Not just Negi, Kenshin as well. Kenshin and Negi were her grandparents on her mother's side." Yukari said.

"..." Sirzechs said nothing.

"Anyway..." Yukari said. "We were sent back forty years into the past with this thing, when it subsequently broke, meaning we were stuck in the era. Well not too much later after we arrived we ran into our grandparents RyuuTaisho Kuroshi and Aki Tsuki, the then heads of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans. We met our kinsmen who had been slayed almost twenty years prior to our birth. We spent the next few years among them. We were in an era of war, or one where the tensions were about to boil over anyway. So Kenshin and I volunteered to go to the capitol of Vespertatia, Ostia."

"What happened next?" Gasper asked.

"Well, I suppose the talks went alright to start. The King agreed to let us live in his kingdom as long as we served him. Which we did." Yukari said. "This arrangement lasted three of the six years we were with our family. The last one however...is where things soured and took a turn for the worst."

"What happened?" Bikou asked.

"Well, we wouldn't find this out until after it was too late, but the King had been killed and replaced with a homunculus by the Sixteenth King of Demons, acting along with Hottan who asked for him to do it."

"The Sixteenth Demon King?" Sheena asked. "Makai is currently embroiled in a conflict with him now. He had a hand in the Schismatic War?"

"He did, but it was a small hand. Kenshin always seemed to play his run ins with him close to the chest so I don't know much more."

"I see." Sheena nodded.

"The demands that man made of us...some of them made us sick, some of them had us killing innocents, and we had no choice but to do it, because it was either them or our family." Yukari said. "After we came back from one such job Victor, the king sent us on another job to repel the Rikudou Squadron, who had not yet been kicked out of the Nine Divisions of Hellas and formed the Rikudou Organization. We did this...only to find out that while we were gone, Victor had sent his personal guard to attack the encampment our family had been staying at." Yukari said.

"He attacked your family? Why would he do that?" Xenovia asked

"Like I said before, the original king had been killed and replaced with a homunculus imposter." Yukari said. "Needless to say, Kenshin and I were both furious and we marched back to Ostia and demanded answers, he confirmed that he did indeed attack them and then ordered us to kill them ourselves. We refused and I was about to tear Victor's head off when Kenshin stopped me and left the room pulling me aside."

"Why?" Vali asked.

"Because...it was a no win situation for us." Yukari answered. "If we killed Victor, impostor or not, there would be a power struggle and because it would have been us, the Kuroshi and Tsuki would be blamed for inciting a civil war, and the Imperium Helladis and the Confederacy of Mages who were warring, would see it as a ripe opportunity to attack."

"Then why not tell your kinsmen to run for it then?" Kuroka asked.

"..." Yukari shook her head. "They had been on the run for so long, they were all tired of it, they wouldn't have heeded us anyway. So desperately wanting to give them a brighter future, Kenshin swallowed his pride and we went back to Victor, to try and reason with him. Hoping that we could make him see that our family didn't want to revolt against him...but it was not to be."

"Wh-What happened?" Asia asked.

Yukari closed her eyes, before wiping away a few tears before Tertium answered for her. "Kenshin-kun and Yukari-kun were hit with an illusion that seared their job into their minds to be completed without fail." Tertium said. "I know this, because it was our father that casted the spell and Hottan gave me his memories."

"!" Everyone except Sirzechs, Grayfia, Hikari, Miyuki, Yukari, Rias and Issei gasped.

"You...You didn't do it...did you?" Irina asked with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're an illusions expert, right? You should have been able to cancel it, right?"

Yukari shook her head. "No, I couldn't shake it off." She said with clenched fists. "...The blood of our family...is literally on mine and Kenshin's hands.

"...Man...Kenshin told me about it once before, but...to actually hear it confirmed from someone else..." Issei said with a sigh

"I know..." Rias said with a morose look.

"When did he tell you?" Yukari asked.

"Before the Rating Game against Raiser." Rias said with Issei nodding.

"The illusion was cast off of Kenshin by Aki, and because of it's complex nature, it was cast off of me because of this." Yukari said. "I left the encampment...my mind reeling from what I had just done, while Kenshin was asked by RyuuTaisho and Aki to take care of their children, before Kenshin ended their lives at their request. The rest is history. We lied about what happened to Mom and Dad, so we could train them...and then eventually die by their hands."

"That was the plan anyway." Hikari said. "Ryuushin and I found out about everything...and we forgive them before Kenshin left."

"That's when I brought Kenshin to Kuoh." Sirzechs said. "As he was being brought back to this world's present era."

"_So, in your world there are more people like us?" Koneko recalled asking Kenshin. _

"_...Well...not so much anymore.." Kenshin answered with a saddened smile. "Almost all of 'em are gone because of me, only my sisters and my mother remain that I know of." _

"_Senpai..." Koneko thought, wiping her eyes._

"Kenshin, he's always blamed himself for the two events mentioned, Dad's death, and the Kuroshi and Tsuki extermination. He always thought there was something...anything he could have done to stop it." Yukari said

"..." Everyone looked in the direction of Kenshin's room with varying emotions.

"Alright, now for this one." Yukari said lifting up the other orb.

"What's this memory of?" Issei asked.

"...When Negi died." Yukari said.

"..." Serafall got up and turned to leave the room, as did Chachamaru and Evangeline.

"Onee-Sama?" Sona said turning her head toward her.

"Serafall?" Sirzechs asked.

"...I'd...rather not watch this again." Serafall said with a soft tone.

"I was there." Evangeline said.

"I already know what happens." Chachamaru said.

"I understand." Yukari nodded. Everyone else closed their eyes and Yukari repeated her earlier action.

They found themselves in the same white void, but unlike before, this void began filling with a lush green forest, followed by Negi's cabin. Yukari looked over at the clock. "This is almost two weeks ago...come to think of it we've been here at least four days ourselves."

"I suppose." Rias said with a nod.

"Hm? Hey isn't that Chachamaru-San?" Asia said pointing the gynoid out.

"Yeah, according to Onii-Chan, she was living with Negi when he got here." Miyuki said.

"I suppose Kenshin forgot to cut this part out, or felt like including a little backstory." Yukari said.

A person came out of the bedroom. She had maroon hair, wearing a black martial artist's outfit with slip on shoes and a tattered beige mage's cloak. "She's pretty..." Gasper noted.

"Negi-Sensei, how was your sleep?" Chachamaru asked.

Negi smiled. "It was fine Chachamaru-San thank you." She looked around. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Right here." Kenshin said coming in through the door holding some chopped logs. "I'm not done yet, but this should last us for the next couple of days."

"Thank you Kenshin. I'd have done it or Chachamaru-San would have, but she needs to take it easy and with my magic sealed, I'm just not physically strong enough." Negi said with a wider smile.

Kenshin chuckled. "No worries. It's not hard at all."

"For you maybe." Negi said shoving him playfully.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed.

"...So Kenshin, when do you think you'll be able to go back to that world you came from?" Negi asked. "You sounded like you really enjoyed it there."

"...I'm not sure." Kenshin said. "But when I do, I know one thing. I want to take you and Chachamaru with me."

"..." Negi closed her eyes, smiling again. "I..would love to come with you."

"Then it's settled, if and when someone shows up from there to get me, I'm taking you two with me." Kenshin said with a wide grin.

"OK." Negi said.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go out and train for a bit. See you when I get back." Kenshin said.

"OK." Negi leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to hurt yourself."

"I'll try." Kenshin said before leaving the cabin.

Later, Kenshin arrived back at the cabin, it was cloudy outside, looking like it was ready to rain. He looked around. "Hey Chachamaru, where's Negi?"

"..." Chachamaru thought about his question for a moment. "I...am not all too sure. She left saying she needed to tend to something, but that was awhile ago. It's strange that she isn't back yet."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Stay here, I'm gonna go find her."

"OK. I have to power down anyway." Chachamaru said.

"I'll refill your tanks when I get back." Kenshin said. "...Actually, I might need this to find her so." Kenshin assumed his Balance Breaker and made a clone. He turned to it. "Recharge her magic." He ordered. The clone nodded and took the key from Chachamaru as Kenshin left the cabin.

"..." He took to the skies and sensed outward. "...All the way out there? Near the bridge connecting the Confederacy and Hellas? She's not alone either." He kept his Balance Breaker active and teleported to the place in question.

"? !" Negi looked over as Kenshin appeared next to her. "Kenshin?"

"Hey." Kenshin said.

"Aaah, so nice of you to come, Kenshin."

"!" Kenshin turned, only to find Hottan's phantom image. "...Hottan..." He snarled. He looked around.

"_...Watered down versions of Tertium's family, not including Tertium and Sextum. Evangeline, Jack Rakan, that masked man, Dragon." He thought. "I can also sense Hottan's demons in the area, likely in the hundreds, if not a flat thousand. I could take the demons no problem, but then there's Dragon, Rakan and Evangeline to consider." _

"Everyone's here." Yukari said looking around.

"Is this how she died, she was rushed by these people while Kenshin was trying to protect her?" Xenovia asked.

"Just to be sure, we can't interfere, right?" Vali asked. "A stupid question I know."

"No, we aren't here in real time." Yukari said. Vali nodded.

"Kenshin. I hear you've been rather eager to come at me again." Hottan said. "And your little spring onion over here doesn't like me too much either."

"After what you did, I am going to find you, and I will rip your heart out!" Kenshin shouts

"That's good Kenshin, keep that anger up, I'm going to need it." Hottan said with a smirk. "But still, as it stands now. You can't get to me."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ask your beloved Negi." Hottan said.

"...Kenshin, the last thing I did before I sealed my magic was seal Hottan in his palace." Negi said. "Nobody can get in or out."

"Yes, which means you will have to break the seal to get to me." Hottan said with a smirk. "It's based off the lives of four people, one of which I've yet to identify."

"Fine then, who is it?" Kenshin said. "I'll kill them, then you."

"Two of them are right behind me, Jack Rakan, the Thousand Blades and the Dragon of Truth." Hottan said.

"And the other?" Kenshin said.

"Heheh...the woman standing right next to you." Hottan said.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened marginally.

"...Kenshin..." Negi said turning to him with regretful eyes. "..Do it, kill me."

"No!" Kenshin shouts. "I would do a lot to get to that bastard, but getting to him is not worth losing you!"

"..." Negi went silent.

"Go on Negi, unseal a bit of your magic and escape. I'll cover you." Kenshin said turning toward Hottan. "My answer is no." He snarled, not noticing Negi moving her left hand, which was to the outside of them toward Kenshin, who unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku.

"Hm?" Evangeline said. "My doll magic?" She murmured.

"Very well then Kenshin, atta-!" Hottan was cut off as Kenshin's swordarm jerked toward Negi, who threw herself onto it, running Kenshin's blade through her own heart.

"...! !" Kenshin's eyes widened with shock and dread.

"I..I'm sorry, but...Hottan needs to be dealt with...I know..you can do it..you..can and will save this world..." Negi reached up and cupped Kenshin's cheek with a smile. "Goodbye...Kenshin..." She said falling to the side, the life leaving her body.

Everyone watching, with the exception of Vali, Tertium and Sextum watched this in shock. "...No..." Yukari said, tears in her eyes.

"Negi-Chan!" Miyuki cried.

"..." Sirzechs bowed his head.

"..No wonder he's been keeping this to himself..." Grayfia said with a morose expression.

"Kenshin..." Rias said, reaching for him, only for her hand to pass right through.

Everyone else looked at Kenshin with varying levels of sadness. Kenshin dropped Kuroi Jigoku to the ground and raised his hand, watching Negi's blood trickle down it. "...Ghh!" He clenched his fist so tightly it bled. "Ghhh! Aaaahhh...Aaaaahhhhh! !" He let out a pained scream.

"That's it..." Hottan said turning to his followers. "Seize him!"

Multitudes of magic attacks came flying at Kenshin. "...Hrrrrhhh! !" Kenshin growled, an explosion of wind blasting them all away.

"What?" Hottan said with narrowed eyes.

Kenshin created a clone. "Grab Negi and do not let go..." Kenshin ordered with a snarl as a tendril began sprouting from the back of his neck. The clone nodded and Kenshin started walking forward.

"Kenshin, do you really think you can take everyone on here?" Hottan asked.

"..." Kenshin walked a distance away as the tendril seemingly stopped growing, leading to nowhere, but not ending. _**"...I, who shall awaken..."**_ Kenshin said.

"!" Everyone who was watching the memory, widened their eyes in shock.

"So it's come to this has it?" The spirit of a young man with purple hair said appearing at Kenshin's side.

"I recognize him..." Sheena said with a stunned expression. "That's Heinrich Hein, a demon hero!"

A large seal array appeared under Kenshin's feet as the whites of his eyes started to dye black. _**"..am the Dragon of the Elements, who stole the principles of Creation and Destruction from the Gods.." Kenshin said.**_

"The karma of the Father strikes once more..." A man with black hair, tanned skin with a black vest and matching pants said appearing next to the young man.

"Shin Tatsu?" Yukari said.

The seal array began to fracture as the tendril in Kenshin's neck connected to it. _**"I laugh the Dream and pursue the Infinite." Kenshin chanted.**_

Dragon suddenly fell to the ground unconscious as a man with short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a black trenchcoat and black jeans with a white shirt appeared at Kenshin's left. "...Yes, the cursed karma of those who master the elements...it never seems to fail...dating back to the beginning."

"Ryuushin...?" Hikari said.

Two massive hands tore through the seal array and started to push up as Kenshin was lifted up by a large dragon's head where the tendril was connected to. _**"I will become the Black Dragon of Destruction..." **_Kenshin said as he called Kuroi Jigoku to his hand.

Ragnarok's image appeared in front of the dragon, staring directly at Hottan. "The measures you have dealt to our kind shall be dealt back to you in return!"

"_**...and I will drive you to the darkest ends of all life itself, JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! !" **_Kenshin roared as the Black Dragon completely pulled itself out of the ground, opened it's eyes and let out a roar.

"Aaah!" Everyone watching the memory covered their ears.

"So this is the Juggernaut Drive of the Dragon of the Elements huh?" Vali said. "It doesn't have armor." He noted.

Hottan turned to his followers. "This changes nothing, get him!" He said before noticing Dragon was unconscious. "Why is Dragon knocked out cold?" He said.

Kenshin looked on ahead as demons began charging after him. The tendril in his neck pulsed and the dragon inhaled, before exhaling a stream of fire that whipped around and incinerated them all.

"_**Boost!" **_

"!, My Boosted Gear, but...it didn't sound like Ddraig." Issei said. "No, it sounded more like Salamander, the flame spirit."

"Issei, when you went into your Juggernaut Drive, you used Vali's Divine Dividing against that devil Shalba." Azazel said. "And Kenshin does have your Boosted Gear."

"Tch!" Rakan dove for the dragon.

"_**That won't work! !" **_Kenshin shouts as the dragon lunged forward and bit into Rakan's shoulder, tearing one of his arms clean off. Kenshin ordered the dragon to spit it out.

"Shit..." Rakan said. "This thing is too strong."

"Grrh!" Hottan growled. "This must be the Black Dragon of Destruction, the transformed state of Ragnarok Kuroshi! Fine, fall back! I have something for him!"

Evangeline grabbed Jack's arm while Jack grabbed Dragon and took off. "I'll leave you with a parting gift Kenshin. Come forth!" He shouts holding his staff to the air.

Kenshin looked on as a dragon appeared across from him. _**"Tch, you think this can stop me? !" He shouts.**_

"That's the Ancient Dragon of the Hellas Empire, Vrixho Nagasha!" Hikari said with wide eyes.

"I don't plan for it to stop you, just to stall you." Hottan said as he vanished.

Vrixho Nagasha fired a blast of light at Kenshin and the Dragon. Kenshin narrowed his eyes in anger. _**"Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei." **_

When the light died down, Kenshin and his dragon were unharmed, clad in an spiritual armor. "There it is..." Vali said. "..the Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei."

"What is that?" Issei said with wide eyes.

"_**That partner is the spirit armor of Ragnarok Kuroshi, the very armor that he clads himself in while transformed." Ddraig said. "It's said to contain a bloodthirsty spirit who wanted to destroy all things." **_

Kenshin shot toward Vrixho Nagasha and tackled it toward the ground as the armor disappeared. The dragon reeled one of it's fists back and punched at Vrixho Nagasha's neck. The ancient dragon dodged and sunk it's fangs into the Black Dragon's neck. Kenshin responded by diving off of the black dragon and landed on Vrixho Nagasha, stabbing Kuroi Jigoku into it's chest and running upward, slicing a gash into the dragon before flying out of Vrixho Nagasha's reach and back onto the Black Dragon.

Vrixho Nagasha roared and stabbed it's claws at the Black Dragon's neck, but the Black Dragon was faster, slamming it's fist into Vrixho Nagasha's hand, the full force of the power of earth destroying the limb. Kenshin ordered the Black Dragon off Vrixho Nagasha. Kenshin flashed through handsigns and Vrixho Nagasha's limbs were submerged in water and frozen solid. Kenshin held Kuroi Jigoku in his right hand with the Boosted Gear active. Kuroi Jigoku pulsed and suddenly became a blood red Zanbatou with dragon scales and the visage of a dragon on the front. Kenshin extended the blade behind him.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! !" **_

"_**Along with the five I already gathered, that should be enough to finish you!" **_Kenshin shouts. **_"Pass it on..." _**

"_**Transfer!" **_

The Zanbatou started to glow brightly and dye in pitch black. "That's...our old master's blade, Zanryuu, the Dragon Cutter!" Yukari said.

"_**Kokuryuu Taihou!" Kenshin roared, slashing the large blade at Vrixho Nagasha. **_(A/N: Black Dragon Cannon)

A massive burst of dark magical energy fired off the blade and completely obliterated Vrixho Nagasha.

The Black Dragon began roaring loudly, but that wasn't the only roaring heard in the area. Upon closer inspection everyone saw Kenshin was also roaring, however, as the Black Dragon roared in triumph, Kenshin himself, roared in sorrow.

Suddenly a figure landed on the Black Dragon and immediately wrapped her arms around Kenshin, both as a restraint, and as a comfort. "Kenshin-Chan, you have to come out of this, or you're going to die!"

"_**Raaauugggghh! !" **_Kenshin growled ferally.

"Onee-Sama? !" Sona said with wide eyes. "Is she insane? !"

Serafall reached up and grabbed the tendril, ripping it out of his neck. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as the Black Dragon began sinking back into the ground through the seal array. "Wha? Uggh..." He almost fell to his knees. "...Negi...I have to get to Negi...!"

"O...OK." Serafall said grabbing hold of him and flying him toward the body she saw being guarded by Kenshin's clone. They landed and Kenshin ran up to her, only to stop as he got up to her.

Negi wasn't moving, but Kenshin knelt down next to her anyway and started applying charms to her body. _"Healing Light!" Kenshin shouts. _

No response. "Come on!" Kenshin said trying it again, still getting no response. "Come on, live! !" He shouts.

Serafall reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "...Kenshin...she's gone, you should be trying to reincarnate her."

"I already tried that! I have to save her!" Kenshin shouts.

"Then she's gone!" Serafall shouts, tears in her eyes. "Kenshin-Chan...she's..she's dead...no amount of what you're doing will bring her back...I..am so sorry."

"..." Kenshin bowed his head. "...Dammit..." He said with his eyes screwed shut. "Dammit!" He shouts clenching his fists tight enough to make them bleed. "DAMMIT! !" He shouts bashing his fists on the ground. "If...If only I was here from the start...if only I had been here in the first place, she wouldn't be dead!" He said, tears streaming down his face, an clear sobbing in his voice. "Who cares about how much power I have, if the people I care about are going to die anyway, it's fucking MEANINGLESS! !"

Serafall reached over and pulled Kenshin into a tight embrace as the memory faded out. Everyone woke up, most had tears streaming down their eyes, the only ones that didn't were Vali, Sirzechs, Azazel, Arthur, Bikou and Grayfia, but even then they had morose expressions on their faces. "That's...a really bitter pill to have to swallow." Kuroka said wiping her eyes.

"No wonder he never wanted to mention it to anyone." Yukari said, her hand over her eyes. "No wonder he feels at fault."

"Stay here Rias, Akeno, Koneko." Sirzechs said seeing the three looking up at the room Kenshin was resting in.

"Onii-Sama, but..." Rias said.

"But nothing, despite the obvious pain Kenshin's likely in, he's needs to rest." Sirzechs said.

Sona left the room and found her sister in the kitchen. "Onee-Sama."

"So, what did you think?" Serafall asked.

"..." Sona said nothing.

"It's a painful thing to think about isn't it So-tan?" Serafall asked. "Imagine if the closest person to you was lost forever to you, and no matter how much you wanted them back, they couldn't come back."

"It's something he has to live with everyday, I realize that." Sona said. "To be honest...I never want to experience something like that."

"You will one day. Not anytime soon I hope, but eventually it will happen." Serafall said walking up to her sister. "So-tan, do you know why I dote on you so much?" She asked.

"Because you've been through war?" Sona asked.

"Yes, and I've seen my fellow devils die around me...and to be honest I'm scared that could happen to you someday. Sirzechs-Chan feels the same about Ria-tan." Serafall said. "I know it annoys you both, but we won't stop doing it, no matter how much you ask."

"It's...OK actually. Just don't get too upset when we push you away." Sona said with a small smile.

"Of course." Serafall said, mirroring her expression.

(break)

_Later that Night. _

Kenshin was up walking around as everyone else was asleep. He couldn't sleep any longer, having another vision about Hottan threatening to kill everyone..they had been reoccurring ever since Negi died, so he was more or less used to it. He walked down to the basement. Azazel wasn't in the chair where he usually was, watching over the door so he went in and approached Dolnegus' cell where he was sitting awake. "Aaah, so you've come. I was wondering if you had just left me here to rot." Dolnegus said.

"Oh trust me you fat slob. I would really like to." Kenshin said with an emotionless glare.

"Oh ho...you know how things work in this world Kenshin. The strong survive and the weak are thrown by the wayside." Dolnegus said.

"If that's right, then it's shocking that a pudgy little amoeba like yourself still lives, while men and women, good men and women like Nagi and Negi Springfield...my father Ryuushin, Albireo Imma, Eishun Konoe and Jack Rakan all lay dead." Kenshin said.

"Hah! They all challenged the god of this world and lost, they got their punishment for that." Dolnegus said with a smirk.

"..." Kenshin scowled deeply.

"You don't scare me boy...the second I am killed the Confederates will be all over you!" Dolnegus said.

"..." Kenshin relaxed his stance.

"Heh, I knew you were nothing more than a cowardly boy." Dolnegus spat.

"If anyone is the coward here, it's you." Kenshin sneered. "The man who traded human lives for profit, used young women and men as breeding stock for sale to the highest bidder."

"That's business in the underworld of the world of magic my friend." Dolnegus said with a smirk. "You really think you're more just than me? You who killed men and women to make his living?"

"At least I'm no hypocrite about it. I know what I am, but you pretend to be a good man whilst doing all of your shady shit." Kenshin said.

"Hmph well to each their own then. At least one of us will still be alive when this is all over." Dolnegus said. "Do you really believe you can defeat Hottan boy? You succeed where all those other good men and women as you said they were failed? Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not here to make you laugh. You can discount me all you want. I don't care." Kenshin said. "Truth be told, I should just let one of my friends kill you, but...I won't allow it."

"Because you know you'll be pursued if you do." Dolnegus said.

"No...because it's my burden to bear." Kenshin said. _"Serene Conqueror." He said. _

"Wh-Wha? !" Dolnegus fell forward, unconscious. Kenshin opened the cell and collected the unconscious slave trader and left the basement, leaving out the front door and taking to the skies.

"?" Rias, who happened to be awake, going to check on Kenshin saw him leaving. She sensed outward. "...Kenshin's not in his room." She murmured. She went out the front door and brought out her wings, following behind Kenshin. He heard shouting and saw flailing from where Kenshin was. _"Did he take that fat man?" She thought._

Kenshin landed next to a chasm with a long narrow walkway going about a quarter way across. He landed after throwing Dolnegus ahead of him. Rias hid behind a rock formation.

"No! W-Wait!" Dolnegus said as he got to his feet. "I-I can get them off of you! The Confederates will leave you be if you let me live!" He begged.

"..." Kenshin started walking toward Dolnegus, at a slow and deliberate pace.

"Someone! Someone come quick!" Dolnegus shouts.

"There's no one here to save you Dolnegus. You can't call anyone either...I've disabled your magic." Kenshin muttered emotionlessly.

"A-Aaah!" Dolnegus took off, running toward the chasm, more specifically the plank. He arrived at it, just to realize where Kenshin had brought them. "N-No...you brought us to Cerberus Canyon? !"

"You talk too much Dolnegus." Kenshin said as he still walked toward him, like a tiger stalking it's prey for sport. "It's time for you to exit the stage."

"Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you'll be in if you go through with this? !" Dolnegus said, stepping back onto the walkway.

"No more so than I was before I left." Kenshin said.

"W-Waaaaaait! I-I'm not the one to blame here! Hate my customers who ask for such sick and twisted things!" Dolnegus said.

"Then don't hate me, hate your clients for what's about to happen to you." Kenshin said. "I know you kept a few of those girls as your own personal toys..."

"W-Wait! Hang on! I could seriously have you pardoned of all your crimes! I have enough money I could make all of your wishes come true! Speak your wish and it's done!" Dolnegus begged for his life.

"There's only one thing I want from you." Kenshin said as he continued to walk toward him, unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku.

"N-NO! S-Stay back you monster! !" Dolnegus shouts.

"That's right...I am a monster..." Kenshin said as he stepped onto the plank. "That view of me in this world will never change."

Dolnegus found himself at the end of the walkway. "S-Stay back! !" He yelled.

"People like you deserve what's coming to you." Kenshin said. "If I let you live, you'll just use your money and your influence to get yourself off scot fucking free." He said with a light snarl. "You don't deserve to live..."

"Please no! Not like this! I don't want to go like this!" Dolnegus pleaded with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Tell me...how many times have people cried out those very words at you...or words like them?" Kenshin asked. "...I've already killed my father today...you think I'll have any problems ending you..after all...what's one more nightmare to me? Although, I guess this won't cause one."

"Aaah?" Dolnegus said as Kenshin slashed the slave trader's throat with Kuroi Jigoku. With the last of his limited strength he threw himself at Kenshin, who caught him by the face and pushed him over the edge. He walked to the end of the walkway and stared down as the beasts in Cerberus Canyon devoured the corpse. "...I'm just too nice..." He sighed. "I should have just pushed you down in there...and let them eat you alive."

He turned and walked off the walkway and past the rock formation. "...I could have done it." He turned to find Rias walking toward him, tears in her eyes. "You...You didn't have to dirty your hands like that."

"..." Kenshin walked up to Rias and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I know you could have, but I didn't want you to." He said. "You earnestly wanted to kill him...killing for pleasure...it...it changes you like I said before. You've only killed out of a sense of duty like I just did now."

"But..." Rias asid.

"You care a lot Rias...sometimes...maybe even too much." Kenshin said tightening his embrace. "Please never stop caring...I need that...more than you know." He said with a small, almost unnoticeable quiver in his voice.

"...!" Rias stopped crying but still felt a shiver. "...Kenshin?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Are you...alright?" Rias asked.

The scenery changed around them. They found themselves at a lake in a forest that Kenshin teleported them to. "..Rias.." Kenshin said.

"Y..Yes?" Rias said. _"His voice...it's..breaking." She thought._

"Do you remember, when this all began, when we first got engaged?" Kenshin asked. "You said...that if I ever needed anything that I need only ask?"

"Of course. I meant it, every word." Rias said.

"When you first said it, I didn't think much of it...but now if it's not too late...I think I might need to take you up on it." Kenshin said, his embrace tightening a little more, the shiver running through his body getting worse.

It was then that Rias realized...Kenshin was crying. "It's not too late...it never will be." She said wrapping him in a comforting embrace. Her realization was proven right when she felt something wet on her shoulder. "It's OK, go ahead Kenshin..." She said moving a hand to the back of his head, going no further than that.

It was this moment that Rias, with everything she saw earlier and was told about from both Kenshin and Yukari, that she finally understood the depths of the pain Kenshin had been living with all his life. She also knew that this probably wasn't the first time he had broken down before, but she knew the kind of person he was. That if he could help it...he wouldn't let it happen for years on end. Because he felt he had to be strong for those who couldn't. Rias wondered how long Kenshin was like this during those years that it was just him and Yukari.

"_What's one more nightmare to me?" Rias recalled Kenshin saying to Dolnegus._

Kenshin had done things most people would never dream or think of doing. He had become an assassin as a child and went against the world and was tortured as a child before this...and he had seen more people close to him die then anyone would ever want to stomach...yet he kept pressing on.

Rias knew now that underneath all of Kenshin's bravado, his confidence and his anger. That he was a man who was nearly broken, who didn't want to be alone, but felt he needed to be alone to keep those he had left safe.

An hour after they arrived, Rias was sitting with Kenshin's head on her lap who stared at the sky with a numb look. His eyes slightly bloodshot. "Are you OK?" She asked, brushing his bangs to the side.

"No...I just feel a little bit better." Kenshin said. "I...don't know why that happened so suddenly."

"Well..it's a start." Rias said giving him a comforting smile. "I think maybe you were getting overwhelmed, keeping it all inside like you have been."

"I guess..." Kenshin said. "...Rias...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rias asked.

"If I've been making you feel...unwanted." Kenshin said. "...and not just since we got here either."

"Yukari told me that you can't turn down honest affections, why is that?" Rias asked.

"...Well...the best answer I could give you is...I know how it feels to be rejected...all too well." Kenshin said.

"Huh, did someone..." Rias was cut off.

"No, this world rejects my existence." Kenshin said shaking his head. "So...for me to reject someone else's love...to me it feels like I'm rejecting that it even exists."

"...I see." Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't blame you for getting upset. I really don't." Kenshin said. "I would be as well in your position."

"It's OK." Rias said.

"Heh...you know...I put on a strong front, but...the truth is, ever since I found out you all came here...I've been really scared." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"This world...or...Hottan rather...has taken almost everything from me...I don't want to lose anymore.." Kenshin said staring up at the sky. "You could say that's why I'm so protective of everyone during a big battle."

"...You'd rather...you'd rather die than lose anyone else...wouldn't you?" Rias asked.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Rias said before smiling, moving her hand across his cheek gently. "I think you worry too much."

"You don't know him like I do." Kenshin said.

"No, not about Hottan...I agree that you worry the right amount when it comes to him, I mean with other foes." Rias said.

"Maybe." Kenshin said. "You all can certainly handle yourselves."

"See?" Rias said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Rias..." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Rias said.

"This is nice isn't it?" Kenshin asked. "This is the kind of peace I've always wanted. To just be able to relax like this, without any worries."

"It is." Rias nodded. "It's like we can remain here without a care in the world."

"But...sometimes I feel like it's impossible for me. Not only because of how I act, but...just coming here again to this world makes me think that way."

Rias shook her head. "No. It's not impossible...you just need to quit thinking so broadly." She said. "Everyone has their own personal peace, let yourself enjoy your own."

"..." Kenshin rose up and sat next to Rias. "Yeah...maybe you're right. Haaah...I should apologize to everyone later..." Kenshin turned back toward her.

"You know you didn't have to move. I wasn't uncomfortable." Rias said with a smile.

"That's fine." Kenshin said. "I wanted to get up anyway."

"OK." Rias nodded. Kenshin stared into her eyes saying nothing. "Wh-What?" She said with a blush.

"...Rias..." Kenshin said.

"...Yes?" Rias asked, her heart racing in her chest.

"I...I love you." Kenshin confessed hesitantly.

"!" Rias let out a small gasp. "...Wh...What took you so long, to say it I mean?" She asked.

Kenshin turned his head away and looked ahead before looking at the ground. "I...was nervous...but not for the reason you might think. I had loved another before Negi, but...she was a princess of one of the countries of this world...so I was forced to break it off, and the love wasn't true anyway, we just remained friends...and well..Negi's dead...those I've told that to have a nasty habit of getting separated from me."

Rias shook her head, wiping her eyes with a smile. "You don't have to worry about that with me." She said. "But..if you were so nervous about it, why tell me before you've bested Hottan?"

"Because you deserve to hear it at least once...in case I don't make it." Kenshin said. Rias reaches over and cups his cheek and pulls him over to her.

"You will make it. You hear me...even if I have to pull you back home myself, you're coming back with us." Rias said. "Now..shall we head ba-!" Rias was cut off as Kenshin's lips laid over hers. "Mm?"

"Hmm..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Fuah..." Rias let out a sigh as Kenshin worked his way down, kissing down to her neck. "Ah!" She let out a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah..y-yes..it just..feels really nice right there." Rias admitted with a shy voice as she held the back of Kenshin's head, her other arm wrapped around him. "Oh...Mmm, yes keep going, right there..." She sighed contently.

"Hm, so your erogenous zone is your neck, good to know." Kenshin noted.

The two fell to their knees and Rias smiled. "Ah yes, but Kenshin my dear...I know yours as well, it's only fair that I exploit it too." She said moving her hand up and rubbing his ears.

"Mmph..." Kenshin moaned into her neck as he continued to lick, nibble and suck on it.

"Are we really going to do this?" Rias asked.

"As long as we're not interrupted, I don't see why not." Kenshin said. "And I doubt that we will be, I warped us to somewhere in northeastern Hellas."

"Oh? Did you do this on purpose then?" Rias asked as her left hand worked the buttons apart on his shirt, her right hand still rubbing his ears in a gentle, teasing motion.

"No, I just took the slob far away from the safehouse to kill, and picked a spot at random to warp to..." Kenshin said as one of his hands started unbuttoning the corset of the Kuoh uniform she was wearing, once it was undone, he moved his hand upward and started unbuttoning the shirt. They both finished their tasks at the same time and brushed each other's shirts off their shoulders. Rias looked down at his torso and traced her fingers along one of the scars.

"There's so many..." She said with a solemn gaze. "I guess...I never noticed them before."

"I've usually been keeping them hidden ever since I learned the False Image Illusion, but I guess I forgot to put it back on when I woke up." Kenshin said. "That's why you never noticed them before."

"I see." Rias said as she looked into his eyes. "I..I wish I could ease your pain."

"..." Kenshin smiled at her. "You're doing so right now." He said. "Being with you here like this, is a greater comfort than you realize." He said before chuckling softly. "And I'm not just saying that because we're finally going to settle our bet either."

"..." Rias smiled back. "It was never about it being a bet. I just kept referring to it like that to keep everyone out of the loop."

"Haha, I see." Kenshin said. Rias leaned up and kissed him on the lips as her hands wandered to his pants. However Kenshin grabbed her wrist.

"W-What?" Rias asked.

"I don't believe I ever got around to doing you last time." Kenshin said. "Do allow me to rectify that."

"O-OK." Rias said, a shy tone in her voice, a blush painted on her cheeks. Kenshin nodded and slid his hand down and under her skirt. "Aah...haan..." She sighed softly.

Kenshin reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "Hm? Purple eh? Were you wearing this color because you know I like it?" He asked with a coy smile.

"No, I just happened to pick it out, you weren't really paying attention to anyone for the past few days, so you'd probably never have seen it if we weren't doing this." Rias said.

"I see." Kenshin said as he pulled her bra off and tossed it with the rest of their clothes. He set his hand on her left breast, squeezing it and kneading it around gently, while his lips found hers again.

"Mm...Hmmn..." Rias let out a couple of soft moans into him as she held onto him.

"_**Oi." Ddraig said. **_

"_Can you make this quick?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Sure. It's just something that perverted gorilla you beat brought up to my partner. You know my boosting ability can be applied to just about anything right?" Ddraig asked. **_

"_Hmm...Ddraig, have I ever told you that I love you?" Kenshin thought with an unseen grin. _

"_**Alright, alright don't be a kissass." Ddraig said. "Now seeing as it's not my voice announcing it, talk to the spirit that does, and I'll just hide the gear." **_

"_Salamander, do you think you could keep it down the the boosts start accumulating?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Sure, but why?" Salamander asked. _

"_Well, I've always wanted to make this a night for her to remember, I just think this would help." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah, but you technically don't need it...ahh well." Salamander shrugged. _

Rias moaned as she felt Kenshin's fingers rubbing her nethers. _"Ohh..it..feels so good..." She thought. _

The two parted and looked into each others eyes. Kenshin smiled. "I recall when we did this in the bath hall at your home. Honestly staring into your eyes as we did it, was a real turn on for me."

"It was for me too." Rias admitted with a smile of her own.

Kenshin's smile widened. "I see." He said.

"_It's ready." Salamander said. "You should only use one boost for whatever it is you're going to do, she is a virgin after all." _

"_Alright." _Kenshin thought as he used his right hand, that was currently rubbing her pussy and muttered something under his breath.

"Haan!" Rias let out a loud gasp. "Wh-What was...that?" She said as she shivered from his touch.

"Hmhmhmhm." Kenshin chuckled as he continued to rub her.

"Oohh, it..it feels amazing now, what did you do?" Rias asked as Kenshin started pressing, pinching and twisting her left nipple around.

"It's a surprise." Kenshin said sticking his tongue out at her. Rias responded by wrapping her lips around it and kissing him. She pulled away and slipped her hand into his pants and gripped hold of his shaft. "Aah..."

"You can't just expect me to sit and do nothing forever." Rias said as her other hand yanked down his pants. Kenshin nodded and moved in, kissing her again, using the momentum to push her onto her back. Kenshin broke the kiss and started moving downward. "What are you.." Rias asked, before letting out another moan as Kenshin started flicking his tongue against her left and right nipples in alternating motions.

Kenshin latched his lips onto Rias' right nipple while his left hand held him up, his right meanwhile poked and prodded at her clit. "Mmn.." He moaned softly as he felt Rias' right hand still stroking his cock while her left held the back of his head, her fingers grazing his ears.

"Aahn! Kenshinnnn!" Rias cried out. "This is all too much!"

"Heheh..." Kenshin snickered as he switched nipples and finally slid two fingers inside of her.

"Mmmn!" Rias bit back a loud moan. _"What's going on? This feels way better than it did before!" She thought. _

A couple of moments passed and Kenshin pulled away. "...Alright, enough teasing." He said as he glanced downward. He brought his hands to her skirt, undoing the buttons keeping it fastened and pulled it and her underwear off. Rias closed her legs, staring at him with a blush. "What?" Kenshin asked.

"Remove your pants too, it's not fair if I'm the only one in their birthday suit." Rias said in a shy tone.

"...I've seen you naked, a lot." Kenshin said as he slid his pants down his waist.

"That's different from this." Rias pointed out. "We are going to be making love, no?"

"I guess." Kenshin said he tossed his pants with the rest of their clothes. "Now then..." Kenshin moved in, pushing her legs apart, moving his head toward her maidenhood.

"W-Wait, are you going to...haah!" Rias let out a sharp gasp as Kenshin started licking her pussy. "Aah! Mmn! K-Kenshin!"

"Hmhm...you taste really nice Rias." He complimented.

"Mouu...that's so embarrassing..." Rias whined softly.

Kenshin started fingering her again as his tongue focused on her clit. "Such a..sweet scent down here." He noted.

"Are you trying to embarrass me as many times as you can?" Rias complained.

"Heheh." Kenshin snickered.

"Hmm!" Rias bit back another moan as Kenshin kept licking on or around her clit. "Uh, gh, hah...hmm, hua, uh, ah, haaah!"

Kenshin latched his lips onto the engorged digit and started to suck on it while he started thrusting his fingers in and out faster and harder than before. "Hnmm! Huaa, haah, hm, umg, Aaaah!" She let out a short cry at the end.

"?" Kenshin glanced up at her curiously. "Did you cum a little just now?" He asked.

"Mmmrrnn." Rias glared with a pout of her lips and shoved Kenshin's head back between her legs.

"_Heheheh...well it's good to know that I'm at least not scaring her with this little trick. She might actually be enjoying it, even if she'll never say it." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin moved his hands to her inner thighs, using his thumbs to spread her labia apart. He licked the opening to her vagina to start, circling his tongue around it teasingly.

"Mmmnn, come on...don't tease meeee...!" Rias complained.

"As you wish." Kenshin said with a smile and pushed his tongue inside. He wriggled it around inside her, giving it a small rotation.

"Haahn, umg, hmmn...ah, aah.." Rias had her hand in his hair, clenching it tightly. "Haah! Aah! Mm! Mmm! Aaahh!"

Kenshin pulled away from her again. "Rias, are you ready?" He asked.

Rias' cheeks darkened, but a smile was on her face. "Yes, but..there's a certain way I want to do this." She said as she got to her feet, followed by Kenshin. She walked over to a tree and turned around, facing him. "I want to feel my back against something, seeing as it can't be your chest, this should be the next best thing." Kenshin nodded and walked up to her. He lifted up one of her legs and rubbed the tip of his shaft up and down her pussy, getting it wet with her juices. However before Kenshin could push in Rias pressed her hand against his chest. "Wait." She said.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"B..Before you begin...I want to hear it again." Rias admitted with a small, bashful smile.

"...I love you." Kenshin said as they kissed again.

"...Again..." Rias said, cupping both his cheeks, sighing in content.

"I love you." Kenshin said moving the hand that wasn't holding her leg around her waist.

"I love you too...now please..claim what belongs to you." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded and decided to do as he did with Serafall before and get it over with quickly.

"!" Rias' eyes widened as her body arched forward, feeling her lover's cock pierce through her in one fell swoop.

"_..." Kenshin stared at her as a pair of tear trails rolled down her face. "...I hope what I did with the Boosted Gear is helping with the pain." _

"...It doesn't hurt...as bad as I thought it would..." Rias said slumping forward against him. "...I'm just so happy...I can't help myself."

"Kuh...fuck.." Kenshin muttered as he leaned forward, setting Rias' back against the tree.

"Is everything..mmn, alright?" Rias asked as Kenshin slowly began to thrust.

"Aah, yeah. It's just tighter than I thought it was going to be..." Kenshin said. "Let me know if it gets uncomfortable and I'll move OK?"

"OK..." Rias said holding onto his shoulders, the two locking eyes. "Aah! Hmg! Haaa, ah..Aaah!" She let out a quiet, muffled scream, feeling Kenshin moving inside her.

"You know, you don't have to stifle yourself. We're all alone." Kenshin said.

"A-Are you sure?" Rias gasped out, trying to hold herself together.

Kenshin extended a hand toward his clothes and Undine's card came flying into his hand. "Here, just to ease your mind, I'll use this to keep an eye out." He said as the card disappeared. "Khh!" One of his eyes squeezed shut as the sensations he felt from Rias suddenly intensified. "Haa...haaa.."

"What's wrong?" Rias asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"N-Nothing." Kenshin said leaning into the right side of her neck.

"Aah! Haaa...K-Kenshin, do you have to tease me there when you're already inside me?" Rias said, her eyes closed, wrapping her arms around his neck and back respectively.

"I do...I want to make this night one you'll never forget." Kenshin said.

"Mmm...it's already there..." Rias sighed in content.

As Kenshin kept thrusting in and out of her at a slow, teasing pace, while licking and nibbling at her neck. He got in touch with Undine. _"Yo Undine, what's going on?" _

"_This is just what happens when you use my power, it heightens your perception, to everything. That's why it's usually not a good idea for my power to be used without Gnome's." Undine said. "You've never tried having sex while using my power before?" _

"_Why would I?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Good point. Anyway that's basically the gist of it." Undine said. "I can retract my power if you like and she wouldn't know." _

"_...No, you know what, I'll deal with this. I ramped up her sensitivity to pleasure with the Boosted Gear, so it's only fair that I do the same." Kenshin thought. _

"_I see." Undine said with a small smile. "Enjoy then." _

"Mm...!" Rias moaned, dragging her nails across Kenshin's back.

"Ggh!" Kenshin grunted in a slight amount of pain.

"Huh?" Rias said looking at her fingers, the tips of which were covered in a crimson magic. "!" She immediately cast it away. _"Why did I call for my magic there? ! I could have seriously hurt him!" _

"That...actually felt kind of nice.." Kenshin said in a daze as he picked up the pace.

"_Is he a masochist or something?" Rias thought._

"Haa...haaa...must be an arousal thing." Kenshin said with a pant, feeling Rias constrict around his dick.

"Mm, mmk! Aah, aah, oh...Mmu!" Rias started to moan out loud, accepting the fact that they were alone and that there was no need to silence herself. "Haa...haa...mm, kuu~!" She pulled back on Kenshin's hair setting his forehead against her own. "Just...like the first time..." She said as they stared into each other's eyes. "Haa...haa, mm, oh...mmahh! K-Kenshin...m-my right...mmm!"

"Yes..." Kenshin said grabbing her right leg and lifting it up. "Ghh...hnn..."

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...getting close is all..." Kenshin said. "Haa..haa..mm, kuu.."

"I..I see...I'm getting there as well...Haa, haa..haamm..." Her last pant was silenced as she cupped Kenshin's cheeks and brought her lips on top of his own. "...Mm, haa, aaah! Ah, ah, aaah! Mmg! Mm, oh..aah!" She moaned into him, feeling him upping the tempo of his thrusts even more. She felt him twitching inside of her, knowing he was trying to hold himself back for as long as he could. She also felt his arms give way freeing her legs, choosing to wrap his arms around her waist, so she used her legs to lock him in, wrapping around his waist.

"?, Rias?" Kenshin said breaking their kiss.

"Inside...please...inside!" Rias pleaded.

"Alright..." Kenshin said. "I...can't hold back any longer anyway."

"Mm, aah...Aaaaaahhhh! !" Rias felt something hot entering her as her back arched forward, her first climax taking hold."

"Ggh! Ghh!" Kenshin grunted as his lust fired out of him, and directly into her womb. He felt his legs giving way and lifted Rias off the tree before going to his knees, before sitting on the grass. "Haa...haa..haa..." Kenshin panted.

"Haa..haa..haa...that felt...amazing..." Rias said with a dreamy smile.

"D..Don't tell anyone I can do this, but I used the Boosted Gear to heighten your sensitivity to pleasure." Kenshin said. "I didn't really need to, but...I felt like it." He admitted.

"Your secret's safe with me, but..I think everyone might already know." Rias said. "That Rakan fellow mentioned it, or at least implied it in front of everyone...um, by the way, don't you lose life doing that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much." Kenshin said.

"_**A month per boost." Ddraig answered. "Partner also loses a month per divide, not quite sure how Vali Lucifer using your Sacred Gear will work though." **_

"_So I've already shaved off a couple of years eh?" Kenshin thought. "Ah well." _

"I lose a month, and considering how long devils live, that's nothing to me and besides. I've always said I decide when I die, so I'm not too worried.

"Yes, but still..." Rias said with a concerned look.

"I know." Kenshin said with a smile as he pecked her on the lips. "So, are we finished here? Just because we're alone doesn't mean someone won't wake up and notice that we're both gone."

"R-Right, but...um..." Rias said shifting around. "You slipped out when you went to your knees to sit..."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd...like to try putting it in myself." Rias said with a shy tone.

"Hmhmhmhm..." Kenshin chuckled.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Rias said with a comical glare.

"You are so adorable right now." Kenshin said. "Hm?"

"_Hey Kenshin, could you use my power this time?" Salamander asked. _

"_Um sure...I guess." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin called over Salamander's card. "What are you doing?" Rias asked.

"For whatever reason. Salamander wants me to use her power while we're going into round two." Kenshin said. _"Speaking of which, you don't mind that I used your powers during the last round do you Undine?" _

"_Of course not...you're OK." Undine said in a bit of a daze._

"_...Are you OK?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Fine, just fine, in fact I couldn't be better." Undine said. "I'm gonna take a nap." _

"_..Ooookkkk?" Kenshin thought. _

"I wonder why?" Rias asked.

"Well, I guess there's no real disadvantage to it, besides..it does make my body hotter, and I know how much you love using me as a body pillow." Kenshin said with a coy grin as he activated the card.

"Hmhmhm..." Rias let out a few hushed giggles as she reached down and gripped his shaft, guiding the head toward her entrance. Once it was there, she dropped her hips down, easily taking it in. "Haa, au..mm, kuu..." She sighed in content. "Ooh...it's so warm..." She said.

"Are you able to move on your own, or do you want me to?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I'm fine..haann...kuu, aah, fuah.." Rias gasped pleasurably as she raised and lowered her hips slowly. "Haa, ah, afu...mm...mmm...ah, aah..ah, ah, ahh..aaah..."

"Gh.." Kenshin grunted. "R..Rias...fuck it feels so good inside you."

"Haa..ah, afu...mm, mmm, ah, au...Ah, aahh, haauunnn...kuu, ah, fuuaahh" Rias moaned.

Kenshin felt her constricting around him again. _"Is she about to cum already?" He thought. _

"Kenshin...Kenshinnnnnn...!" Rias held him tightly as she continued to ride him, even beginning to pick up the pace. "Ah, ah, ah, aah, ah, ahh, guu...mmu."

Kenshin started shifting his hips, meeting her motions with his own. "Khh...damn, I'm already close?" He wondered.

"Yaahh...nooo..not yet, I don't want this to end yet...yah, ah, aahh!" Rias said, a shiver running through her body in spite of it being warm enough to cause a sweat.

"_Is she begging me to hold it back, or herself?" Kenshin thought. _

Rias grabbed his head and lustfully made out with him as she neared her climax.

"Mm...! Aggh!" Kenshin broke the kiss moments later as his climax came.

"Ah, aahh...ah, yah, ah, mm..ah, Aaaaaahhhhh! !" Rias cried out in her second climax, slumping against him. "Haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa.."

"Gh...ghh..." Kenshin grunted as he finally stopped firing off inside her. "...haa...haa...haa.."

"Now...Now we're done..." Rias said.

"Agreed..." Kenshin said. "I must still be tired from the Vessel of the Elements, I don't think I can go another round."

"I...see..." Rias said as she lifted her hips, letting Kenshin slide out of her. She looked down, there was still excess cum on it, she dropped down, gripped it in one hand and started to lick before taking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around. She eventually pulled away. "There, all clean."

"Uhm...Thanks." Kenshin said as he reached over for his clothes. "I'm gonna go get dressed. You can have the lake to clean up."

"OK." Rias said.

Rias bathed herself and got out to get dressed, but before she could leave, she noticed a barrier laying over the area. "?" She looked around.

"I mean you no harm, I just want to talk."

"!" Rias turned around. "? !" "Y-You're? !"

"It's nice to meet you in person Rias Gremory, I am Negi Springfield, or at least in spirit I am anyway." Negi said with a smile.

"...Were you...?" Rias said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no, I just arrived as you were getting dressed." Negi said waving her off.

"...you can't stay, can you?" Rias asked.

"No. It's taking every ounce of my willpower just to appear before you like this." Negi said losing her smile.

"Then why don't you appear before Kenshin?" Rias asked with a glare.

"...Because...I..I don't think I can face him again, not after what I did." Negi said bowing her head. "...He loved me and I forced him to kill me."

"Then why appear at all? You could have visited Yukari, Miyuki or even Hikari...even Kazumi-San, or that vampire Evangeline, why me?" Rias asked.

"Because, I wanted to meet the woman who will take my place at Kenshin's side. I want to give you something before I leave."

"What?" Rias asked.

"Just stand still." Negi said moving the point of her staff toward Rias. "This may or may not come in handy someday in the near or distant future...I honestly hope you never have to make use of this."

"Aaah? !" Rias gasped as she felt something enter her. "What did you just...?"

Negi began to vanish. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain it to you." She said with a forlorn smile.

"Wait! Before you go, I just need to ask you one more thing!" Rias said.

"Go ahead, I'll try to answer it quickly." Negi said.

"Yukari told me that you allowed Kenshin to have a harem before, my question is...well..why? If you truly loved Kenshin, wouldn't that have compelled you to keep him to yourself?" Rias asked.

"..." Negi smiled. "That...well..it was my way of thanking him."

"Thanking him?" Rias asked.

"Yes...you've heard the story from Yukari or Kenshin about the attack on my village haven't you?" Negi asked. Rias nodded in response. "Well, in the months following that attack...I was giving up on life, before I met Kenshin. He...comforted me in my times of need, and he saved my life. So, if he found more people he truly loved...it was fine with me if he wanted to be with them, however, I was going to ask that I would be his only bride."

"..." Rias stared at her.

"Well...that's all the time I have left...goodbye Rias Gremory." Negi said. "Take good care of Kenshin for me."

Rias looked up toward the sky as Negi faded away completely. "Of course, you don't need to worry about anything from this moment forward, Negi Springfield." She said.

"What are you looking at?" Rias turned to find Kenshin walking up to her.

"Oh...nothing really." Rias said with a smile.

"Alright, well let's get back to the base before people notice we're not there." Kenshin said walking up to her and grabbing her hand. The two teleported back. They were surprised to find Sirzechs there waiting for them.

"Onii-Sama?" Rias asked.

"Rias, oh thank goodness I thought someone broke in and kidnapped you." Sirzechs said with a relieved sigh.

"Gee Sirzechs it's like you have no confidence in her abilities." Kenshin said walking past him.

"...?" Sirzechs turned around and watched Kenshin enter the safe house. "Is it just me or did he seem less angry with me?"

"Well, if you want to mend things with him, I believe now would be the time to do it." Rias said walking past her brother.

"..." Sirzechs went into thought for a moment before he heard a clatter. "!" He ran inside

Moments earlier Kenshin had walked into the main room to find Issei looking over a sleeping Sextum. "Since when are you two so close?" He asked.

"Oh! Hey Kenshin, I got awesome news!" Issei said. "While you and Chief were gone just now, Sextum took me to see someone she knew and he said he could separate us for good!"

"...Oh really?" Kenshin asked. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to go and meet this guy for myself." He said walking away. Issei's hand shot forward and gripped Kenshin's shoulder tightly. "..." Kenshin turned and received a fist to the face, sending him into the wall. "Gh!"

"Issei? !" Issei turned to find Rias running up to them. He shot toward her, fist cocked back only to be deterred by Sirzechs. "Krrh..." Issei let out a low growl.

"Hyoudou-kun, what has gotten into you? !" Sirzechs shouts.

"...Hottan..." Kenshin growled.

Issei turned to Kenshin with a smirk. "Ahh, so nice to see you again Kenshin." He said with a coy voice.

Kenshin bristled. "Let me guess, you still had a modicum of control over Sextum, which you made use of while I was gone, knowing if I was there I'd be onto it in a heartbeat and had Sextum take Issei to meet Dynamis."

"Exactly." Hottan said through Issei. "This boy, he has an interesting power, I believe I'll take him."

"Over my dead body you will!" Kenshin shouts.

"Heh! It's more like over his." Hottan said. "You see Kenshin...the spell I had Dynamis use with the Great Grand Master Key, I rigged it to where if a modicum of your elemental powers enter his body, his vital organs will disintegrate."

"..." Kenshin scowled. "You...Bastard!"

"Hmhmhm..." Hottan used Issei's hand to extend outward, where the Great Grand Master Key appeared. "If you give yourself over to me willingly...I will let him go."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Absolutely not!" Sirzechs shouts. "We will not bow to some madman."

"That's right and we will find a way to free Issei from your control!" Rias shouts.

"Huhuhuhu...very well then...I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin." Hottan said. "Since you've been so fast in trying to free me that is. _**Relocate!" **_

Issei disappeared just as Sextum woke up and everyone came rushing downstairs. Kenshin walked over to Sextum. "...Do you remember what you've done in the past hour?" He asked.

"What happened Kenshin?" Yukari asked.

"...Hottan has taken Issei." Kenshin said.

"? !" Everyone except Tertium, Rias, Sirzechs widened their eyes in shock.

"What...?" Asia said.

"I-Issei's been taken?" Irina asked.

"The Sekiryuutei is gone?" Kuroka said.

"I...I...had no idea what I was doing, I've been asleep since midnight!" Sextum said

Kenshin turned his head to Tertium. "She did go to sleep at midnight and I followed suit maybe ten minutes later." Tertium said.

"I see..." Kenshin said. "It's alright then Sextum...I suspect only your brother is strong enough to resist him completely."

"..." Sextum bowed her head in shame.

"...So what do we do now?" Serafall asked.

"Get ready to move out. We're heading to New Ostia in ten minutes." Kenshin said.

"Shouldn't we find a way to get Issei-San back?" Asia asked.

"In a way we are Asia. If we go at Hottan directly, he's sure to have Issei with him." Yukari said.

"By the way Kenshin, I notice that the fat man's mana signature is gone, what's up?" Azazel asked.

"Took him away from here and killed him myself." Kenshin said. "The seal will probably take the Megalo Knights to where he flatlined. If not, we're going to be long gone anyway."

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin and company found themselves walking through the palace of New Ostia. "Tch, this place really went to shit." He said noticing the relative state of damage of the building.

"Who do you think could be here?" Rias asked.

"I don't know Dad didn't say, he just said the last person was here." Kenshin said. "I guess he didn't want to chance Hottan getting the drop on them."

"...The place has seen better days." Yukari said.

"Indeed." Kenshin said as they entered the audience chamber. He noticed someone sitting at the throne. "..." He approached them. It was a woman with flowing blonde hair wearing a pink strapless dress. "Arika Anarchia Entheofushia...Negi's mother."

"Ahh?" She looked up. "Oh, it's you Kenshin..." She said with a smile.

"You look terrible Arika." Kenshin commented.

"I've been bleeding my magic." Arika said.

"...Why have you been doing that?" Grayfia asked, taking a step toward her.

"Negi, my daughter's final request. She wanted me to be the final lynchpin in her seal." Arika said. "I agreed, because if the seal needed to be broke, she was already dead...and I've already lost my husband..." She said. "Now that Rakan and Ryuushin are both laid to rest...I can finally take my rest."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly. "...I'm sorry...that I wasn't there to help."

"Hahahahaha..." Arika laughed. "There's nothing to apologize for Kenshin...but...before..I go...I need to tell you one thing."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Hottan's been putting everyone to sleep using the Cosmo Entelecheia spell, and everyone affected...gives him immunity toward all the spells that person knows. He's already gained immunity toward all the spells this world has...I would hazard to guess, that spell would also work on everyone here, giving him immunity to their powers instead."

"Well I can't be affected by it, so it's a non issue." Kenshin said.

"But Yukari and Miyuki can, if he gets either of them, you won't be able to kill him with your spirit powers, and his core is nigh indestructible." Arika said. "Just...be...careful..." She sighed her last breath and passed away.

"..." Kenshin reached over and shut her eyes. Sirzechs walked up behind him and placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"!, You!" Yukari shouts, seeing a figure appear a distance behind Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin turned to find Dynamis holding the Great Grand Master Key.

"Not now Yukari Tsuki, I've no time for the likes of you, or any of you for that matter." Dynamis said lifting the key staff up.

Everyone except Kenshin fell to their knees coughing up blood. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

Dynamis turned to Kenshin and removed his mask, smirking coyly at him. "I really should learn to trust my lord more. It's playing out just as he predicted. You, I, your bleeding friends and family."

"..." Kenshin scowled and assumed his Balance Breaker.

"Ah ah ah, if you try anything fancy, I'll shred their innards to pulp." Dynamis said.

"...Stop it..." Kenshin said bowing his head.

"In exchange?" Dynamis said.

"I'll do it..." Kenshin said, his voice breaking. "Dammit Dynamis...call him over! I'll become his damned vessel!"

"Kenshin...!" Yukari strained out.

"No...!" Rias said, coughing out more blood.

"..." Dynamis gave him a look.

"Does it look like I'm trying to bullshit you?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Dynamis walked over to Kenshin's left and stabbed the key into the floor and went into a chant. "This spell will instantly insert his core inside you, it just needs to be filled with his presence." Dynamis said has the orb at the top of the key staff started to hum and glow. "And don't even think about trying to warp out of here with your friends, teleportation is banned in this palace."

"..." Kenshin walked behind Dynamis and looked over at everyone, specifically to Yukari.

"What...are you thinking...Kenshin?" Yukari whispered as blood started to fill her mouth again.

"..." Kenshin smiled softly and winked at her. "Of course there are some conditions to my surrender."

"?" Dynamis turned to him. "OK, name them then."

"First, you let everyone walk out of here." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Dynamis said with a shrug. "I've no need for them."

"Most importantly...Hottan can't have me until he blows you away." Kenshin said.

"..." Dynamis narrowed his eyes.

"You heard me, before Hottan gets a single piece of me, he has to turn you into a pile of limbs." Kenshin said.

"Ahah! You really think my lord will go for that?" Dynamis said with a wary smirk.

"I don't know, whose more important to him, me or you?" Kenshin asked.

Dynamis came over and grabbed Kenshin by the jacket. "You listen here you little bastard. Do you know what will happen once I deliver you to Hottan?"

"Then you'll be expendable." Kenshin said.

"Hottan won't kill me!" Dynamis shouts.

"Eh, maybe not." Kenshin said placing his hand on Dynamis' chest. "I will though. _Transfer Element, Fire!" _

"_**Embrace!" **_

"Ahh!" Dynamis shouts. "M...My body is burning! What did you do? !"

"I transferred part of my Balance Breaker to you, the Flame Overdrive." Kenshin said. "You see, unless your name is Yukari or Miyuki Tsuki...you can't handle any Elemental Overdrive, just the first stage."

"Aaaaaggghhhh! !" Dynamis roared as he burned away.

Kenshin turned to everyone as they started getting up. "Alright, everyone get out of here!" He ran over and grabbed Rias and Yukari, slinging their arms over his shoulders and carried them out of the audience chamber with everyone else. Sirzechs tried to run through the door when it slammed shut.

"!" Sirzechs' eyes widened. "Kenshin! Hey Kenshin!"

"!" Kenshin turned toward the door. "Sirzechs just blow the damn thing down!" He said reaching for the handle. "Agh!" It shocked him. "What? !"

"I can't focus my magic right now!" Sirzechs said. "Gggh!" He covered his ears as the humming started getting louder and louder and the orb, brighter and brighter. He turned toward the Great Grand Master Key as everything became white around him.

"!" Kenshin grabbed the handle and forced the door open a moment later, but Sirzechs was gone, as was the Great Grand Master Key.

"...What happened?" Evangeline said looking around.

"...I don't know." Miyuki said.

"Well this is a fine little mess we're in." Bikou said.

"I know what you mean." Vali said.

"Sirzechs is a Satan, and a Super Devil, he should be alright." Kenshin said.

"..." Grayfia stared at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"...No, I don't." Kenshin said. "Honestly."

"Why?" Kuroka asked.

"Because when it comes to this world, I can never catch a freakin' break. Why would it start now? I'm not gonna get my hopes up, just to get kicked in the jewels again." Kenshin said as he walked over to Arika's body and grabbed it. "The restriction on teleporting must have been lifted when I killed Dynamis, head back to the safehouse for now. I'll be there shortly."

"...Yes." Everyone said as they teleported. Kenshin arrived back at Negi's cabin and set Arika down. He walked over to the shed nearby and opened it to reveal a headstone with Arika's name on it. "...?" He noticed a letter on top of it. "I'll look at this later."

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_GraveKeepers Palace._

An entranced Issei was standing next to an older looking version of Tertium. He turned to find someone walking out of the Palace and onto the balcony.

"Primum, are we prepared?" He asked.

"Yes we are, my lord Hottan." Primum said.

"Excellent." Hottan said with a smirk.

"How is the body treating you?" Primum asked.

"Hmhm, it's not Kenshin's who has immunity to my fantasy magic, but it's certainly powerful." Hottan said as he brushed his red hair out of his eyes.

"I believe his surname is Lucifer, how curious." Primum said.

"It doesn't matter, with my army, this boy and the body of the one who took Kenshin off the board in the first place...Kenshin doesn't stand a chance against me." Hottan said with a smirk.

Yes, not only did Hottan now have the Sekiryuutei at his beck and call, he was now also possessing the body of Sirzechs Lucifer.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Mostly a feely chapter with a couple of plot twists thrown in at the end for good measure, oh and a lemon.

Issei: Awww...man Kenshin's already gotten two in before I could get one.

Draconis: Well I do have good news. The next full lemon will be yours.

Issei: E-Eeeehh? !

Draconis: Yup, just don't know who to put you with yet. Kuroka would probably be the easiest, for Irina, I'd have to execute a plot device that's brought up in a later volume. Seekvaira's difficult because they've only been on one date and Kazumi and Asia could go either way.

Kenshin: Well well well, looks like someone's gonna pop their cherry soon.

Rias: Kenshinnn...come back to bed...

Kenshin: Ah..uhh..coming!

Draconis: Haha.

Anyway, it's been fun. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	33. The Perfect World

Draconis: Alright, let's get this show on the road.

Kenshin: Come on Hottan, you've kept me waiting long enough!

Hottan: Heheheh, you're going to come to regret your eagerness Kenshin.

Sirzechs: Somebody get this bastard out of me ASAP!

Hottan: Awh...you're not having a good time Sirzechs-kun?

Sirzechs: (glowers) Not in the slightest.

Grayfia: Working on it!

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 33

The Perfect World

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin was sitting on the couch, the letter he had found on Arika's headstone laid open on the table. He had a somber look on his face holding a smoke between his lips.

It read.

_Kenshin,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I am dead, and that nothing can bring me back to a physical form._

_Either I was killed by Hottan, or the worst scenario has taken place and I was forced to have you do it instead. _

_Kenshin...I am so sorry to have to had put you through that if that is the case. I never wanted that to happen. _

_You talked a lot about heading back to that place, Kuoh I believe it was, and I could see it in your eyes, you wanted to take me with you, but...that just couldn't happen...the seal on Hottan wouldn't have lasted forever, as I based the first layer on my own lifeforce, we'd have had months together at best and as painful as it would have been to have you kill me, I am positive it would have been ten times worse to watch me fade away. _

_Please forgive me...now as to why I wrote this letter. When Hottan is freed, he'll no doubt be preparing something big, but don't worry wiping away the world to take in his full power from when he was human is off the table. I'm sure you know that one of our students, Asuna Kagurazaka is actually Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, my mother's younger adopted sister and the Twilight Imperial Princess. It was decided after Dad died that we seal her away until Project Blue Mars was completed. She's somewhere that not even Hottan can reach. As for what he is planning, I do not know._

_However if you need a ride to go meet him, we stashed a ship, one that Haruna Saotome, another of our students commandeered. Yukari suggested we stash it in one of your organization's safehouses, but felt it was better if she didn't know which one. It is Safehouse No. 6_

_This...is where I say goodbye Kenshin...I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Negi Springfield._

"..." Kenshin clenched a fist, extinguishing his smoke and dropped it on the floor.

"Kenshin." He looked over as he got to his feet, holding the letter and found Yukari and Grayfia.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"When do we move out?" Yukari asked. "We can't afford to give Hottan too much time."

"In a bit." Kenshin said. "Yukari, remind me...which safehouse is No. 6?"

"Uhm...I believe it's this one actually." Yukari said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Go and tell everyone to get ready to move. Grayfia come with me."

"Right." Yukari said walking away.

"...You know she still seems upset." Grayfia said.

"I know, I'll address it later, come on." Kenshin said walking toward the basement steps.

Grayfia followed after him. "You never intended on letting that slave trader live did you?"

"No, I didn't. To be honest his head eluded me during my stint with the Rikudou Organization." Kenshin said.

"What is your plan?" Grayfia said.

"Don't really have one, never been much of a strategist, but I'm sure Miyuki called a meeting of the minds when you got here." Kenshin said.

"...I see." Grayfia said.

As they walked down the second flight of steps a silence reigned over them. When they finally came to the second basement floor and entered the room. Grayfia locked the door behind her. "?" Kenshin turned toward her.

"Before we continue on, I want to know one thing." Grayfia said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Did you at any point during our time here, want to kill Sirzechs?" Grayfia asked.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "At the beginning, after I finished beating him down. I thought about it...I really did."

"Why?" Grayfia asked with a glare.

"I don't know, maybe I was just that pissed at him." Kenshin said. "Does the fact that I decided against it not mean anything?"

"Not when you've held him with vitrol ever since." Grayfia said crossing her arms.

"And yet you're probably also wondering why I didn't do the same with you? Maybe I decided to speak to you in a disrespectful tone at one point, but that's it. For the first couple of days I couldn't stand the sight of Sirzechs." Kenshin said with a glare of his own. "Why does any of this matter anyway?"

"Because I want to be sure you won't just try to kill both Sirzechs and Hottan!" Grayfia shouts.

"..." Kenshin turned his back to her. "You don't need to worry about that. I've calmed since the fight against Rakan. Took some time to think, and decided I'm not as pissed at him as I was when I saw him the first time."

"..." Grayfia stared at him.

"You don't have to see it from my perspective, but...I had just lost Negi a week ago, to the man responsible for just about every single thing that's went wrong in my life. I knew Sirzechs was keeping things from me, probably not his intent, before I came here. That's why I was in Luciferd to begin with, I wanted to ask him about those things. Instead I get jumped by my father, who couldn't remember who he was and brought me back here. I stewed and stewed, the aforementioned death happened and I had been in an unbelievably foul mood since."

"..." Grayfia sighed. "So you can promise me that you won't try to kill Sirzechs just to kill this Hottan?"

"I can do better, I can get Hottan out of Sirzechs." Kenshin said.

"You can?" Grayfia said with wide eyes. "How? !"

"The same technique I used to pull Issei's soul out of his crumbling body and how I gave Yukari those memories to show you all." Kenshin said. "The Seishin Boido."

"You knew she showed everyone?" Grayfia asked.

"I guess there was no way of not reliving them one last time." Kenshin said. "I saw them when you did, as I was sleeping, before it faded to the same reoccurring nightmare I've been having about Hottan killing everyone."

"...I see. How are you holding up?" Grayfia asked.

"Considering I broke down in front of Rias last night. I'm alright, I suppose it all had to come out sometime." Kenshin said.

"I see, so...how does this technique work?" Grayfia asked.

"It's tricky." Kenshin said. "You either have to be beaten so badly you can't move anymore, or the victim of the possession has to find the willpower to overpower the possessor and hold them there to be extracted."

"Have you used this technique in this fashion before?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, on my mother. When I was ten I fought Hottan before who had possessed my mother. Unfortunately the method used was the former. She couldn't really fight back against him. I remember her telling my Dad that Hottan never let her body fully recover from giving birth to three kids and basically used her as a damned meatsuit. Much like he's doing with Sirzechs now."

"Are you sure he's using Sirzechs like that, couldn't he do what he supposedly did with Issei or your father or that Rakan fellow?" Grayfia asked.

"Positive. Dad was a corpse before Hottan shoved a core into him to resuscitate him. Issei, while he has the ability to potentially equal Sirzechs' power with the Boosted Gear, at his base is too weak to resist Hottan and Rakan was one of the denizens of Hellas, the people who were here before the mages came to Mundus Magicus. They could never really raise a hand in opposition to Hottan, no matter how much they wanted to." Kenshin said. "Sirzechs is too powerful to control remotely and I hear Hottan can't make use of all of his Fantasy Magic, that's what he needs me for." Kenshin said. "So...it is for that reason that I'm going to tell you to prepare yourself."

"For?" Grayfia asked.

"Life without Sirzechs." Kenshin answered.

"!" Grayfia's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "You...You just said that you wouldn't kill him."

"And I meant it, but that doesn't mean Hottan won't try to pull a fast one on me and eject himself while I try to attack him, leaving Sirzechs vulnerable to a potentially deadly attack."

Grayfia grabbed him and pinned him into a wall. "You listen to me...I will not prepare for life without him, because you are not going to let him die..."

"...You're scared." Kenshin stated.

"..." Grayfia went silent.

Kenshin removed her hands from him and pulled her into his arms. "Look...I know...It's not easy to think about, in fact thinking about it is probably tearing you up inside, but...I know this man better than anyone. I will try my best to not let it happen, but...I'm not perfect...if the worst does happen...I swear to you on my life I will do whatever is necessary to make up for it, even if it can never be made up for."

"You do realize what you're saying, right?" Grayfia asked with a quiver in her voice. "That if Sirzechs falls, you will basically become my..." She trailed off, glancing away.

"Yeah. I am prepared for that life if it comes down to it." Kenshin said. "But now's not the time to focus on that." He let her go and walked past her. "Checking in, Rikudou Leader No. 6. Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."

"Identity and Voice Recognition confirmed, now commencing bioscan." A mechanical female voice said. "There is an unknown person in the room with you. Is this person trustworthy?"

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"Please state your name." The voice requested.

"Uhm...Grayfia Lucifuge." Grayfia said.

"Name Grayfia Lucifuge has been saved into the 'Trustworthy' database, now lowering tram into the hangar."

The floor began sinking down. "...You know you should probably have been told this when you got your king piece, but you never had a master before you got your king piece, as a reincarnated devil that is strange." Grayfia said.

"I know that." Kenshin said. "What of it?"

"It means anyone strong enough could likely add you to their peerage if they wanted to. Although they'd have to act soon before you got stronger than you are now." Grayfia said.

"Oh? I see." Kenshin said. "Well that will be a bargaining chip with your council when they decide to try and fry me for kicking the crap out of Sirzechs." Kenshin said. "Azazel told me about Sirzechs' report to the council. Tell me something, the council...are they just advisors or something more?"

"Well it is more or less the remnants of the seventy two pillars, it's basically the devil clans representing themselves. The Satans are in charge of them." Grayfia said.

"Does it ever seem like they overstep their boundaries?" Kenshin asked.

"From time to time." Grayfia nodded.

"I see...I hope Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium don't go the route that old man Daiken did." Kenshin said.

"Daiken?" Grayfia asked.

"The Emperor of Hellas." Kenshin answered. "Dude was like a second father to me, but after the Schismatic War, he kinda let his council walk all over him and strip him of most of his power."

"I see...that is unfortunate. The Satans do kind of let the council do as they want, but I believe if they have to they'll put their foot down." Grayfia said.

"I hope so." Kenshin said. They arrived at the hangar where a large airship was suspended in midair. "Ah." He said with a small smile. "This must be it."

"Why is it shaped like a fish?" Grayfia asked with a curious look.

"You know, I've asked that same question before about the airships in this world and never got an answer." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later that night. _

The airship was taken out of the hangar and was currently heading due north. Kenshin was standing on the deck of the ship when Yukari and Miyuki came out onto the deck. "Kenshin, Onii-Chan." Yukari and Miyuki both said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"We're deciding on who should fight whom. It's already decided that you'll fight Hottan, but then there's the others to consider." Miyuki said.

"Hm..." Kenshin said.

"There's also Issei. I don't think we can fight him either, at the very least we don't want to risk it." Yukari said.

"Send Vali to him then." Kenshin said. "I've asked the spirits not to let him use their power until he's trained with it a bit."

"Vali?" Yukari said.

"Did I stutter?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, it's just the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou...aren't they always destined to kill each other?" Miyuki asked.

"I'll nip that in the bud when we get there." Kenshin said. "Meanwhile I need a few people on the hordes of demons Hottan's bound to summon."

"Actually, Chachamaru said she's wired into the weapons systems of this ship. She just needs some people on board to defend it." Yukari said.

"What do you think Miyuki?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, how about Azazel and Mom?" Miyuki asked. "They should be able to handle themselves."

"Alright then. There's also the mage types to consider who can help keep this ship from getting overwhelmed on the ground, who will defend them from getting overwhelmed?" Kenshin asked.

"Actually I was looking for Arthur, Xenovia, Irina and Kiba to fill that role." Miyuki said.

"Fine then." Kenshin nodded. "Also, I want Grayfia with me to take on Hottan."

"?" Yukari and Miyuki stared at his back. "Why?" Yukari asked.

"There's probably no one here who knows the ins and outs of Sirzechs' magic better than Grayfia. I'll need her help." Kenshin said.

"I see." Miyuki said. "Anything else?"

"No, decide what else to do on your own. I'll trust your judgment." Kenshin said. "...Yukari, a moment."

Miyuki nodded and went back below deck while Yukari remained. "What is it?"

"About what I said earlier...I just want to apologize for it." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Yukari asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know you chose to stand at my side, but...you know Yukari I'm never gonna not feel any regret over it." Kenshin said. "It was a lot of pain I could have spared you from had I just told you to go home on the day of my first job in Rikudou."

"..." Yukari went silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Kenshin...I guess I can understand what you're getting at, but...I know if I left you alone through all that, knowing I could have done something...then _**I'd **_be the one feeling the regret." Yukari said.

"..." Kenshin sighed. "So...I guess we'd be screwed no matter what then huh?"

Yukari laughed softly. "Yeah..." She walked up to Kenshin. "You can't just get rid of me now, after all we've been through."

"That was never my intent." Kenshin said with a small smile.

Yukari mirrored this expression. "Good." She slipped her fingers under his chin and brought her lips to his in a short kiss. When she broke it she licked her lips in a subtle fashion. "Just paying you back for earlier."

"I...I see." Kenshin said.

"If this were a different time, I'd probably be more upset." The two turned to find Rias and everyone else on the deck.

"..." Kenshin looked out at the horizon.

"Kenshin-San, can I ask you something?" Rossweisse said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"If...well if you hated this world, why did you try to protect it?" Rossweisse asked.

Everyone except Yukari glanced over at her. Kenshin turned to her. "It's not the world I hated." Kenshin answered. "It was the people in charge I couldn't stand, well most of them anyway. The people were always caught in the middle of their powers struggles, just like my family was...and just like I was." He said. "Granted I'm not really going to miss this world, but..the people who lived here, the denizens of Hellas, the human mages, the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans...this pissing match between Hottan and The Ala Rubra , Ala Alba and I was never theirs to lose." He turned back around. "Hottan and the Cosmo Entelecheia Organization, The Rikudou Organization, the Ala Alba and Ala Rubra...even I meant next to nothing to them."

Kenshin lit up a smoke and exhaled. "Like I said, I probably won't miss this world when I'm gone, but what Hottan has done, not just to me...but to everyone here, is something I cannot let stand."

"..." Everyone stared at his back.

"I'm... sorry I brought it up." Rossweisse said.

"No, it's OK. I needed to get that off my chest anyway." Kenshin said. "Now, does everyone have their assignments?"

Chachamaru spoke through the intercom. "I will be suppressing the demon legions should they appear."

"Right. Azazel and Mom will be on the bridge with you making sure you don't get overwhelmed and Kazumi will be in the bridge with you calling out patterns and strays." Kenshin said. "If the demons get more than ten kilometers out you turn them back or turn them to ash."

"Right." Hikari said with Azazel nodding with a shrug.

"Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gasper and Evangeline. If I'm missing anyone I'm sorry. To rehash, you will be the main ones fight the demon hordes. Kiba,, Koneko, Bikou, Arthur, Irina, Xenovia. You will be charged with protecting with them. Evangeline, Bikou if you feel the need to, break formation and get in there yourselves if you like."

"I probably will." Evangeline nodded.

"Alright!" Bikou said with a wide grin.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment." Kenshin nodded back. "Asia, your role is no different than it has been. If you see someone get taken down, point them out and Kiba, Bikou, Arthur, Irina, Evangeline or Xenovia will break formation and go and get them and you heal them and get them back out on the battlefield."

"R-Right." Asia nodded hesitantly.

"Now...as for the main fighting force. I am the leader of that squad. The leaders of the first squad will be Azazel and Evangeline." Kenshin said. He turned to Tertium. "I know Miyuki's already brought it up to you Tertium, but do you think you can take on your old man, Primum?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll handle it." Tertium said.

"I'll handle our mother, Alterum as well." Sextum nodded. "...I need to make up for basically handing Issei Hyoudou over to Hottan..."

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself." Kenshin said. "Yukari, Miyuki. I need you on Quintum and Quartum. They may be fakes, but I have to assume Hottan's beefed them up since last time."

"Right." Yukari nodded.

"Leave it to us." Miyuki said.

Kenshin shot his hand to this left and Sheena appeared. "You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Sheena shrugged.

"There's an Averruncus I need you on named Secundum. Think you can handle it?" Kenshin asked.

"Please, it's like you're doubting me." Sheena said.

"What about me then?" Vali asked.

"I have to assume Hottan knows about the Juggernaut Drive, and if he does we have to assume he'll make Issei use it at some point. Since I can't fight him myself. I'm leaving Issei to you." Kenshin said.

"What about using Issei's perversion to wake him up?" Azazel said.

"Hmm..." Kenshin said. "First we'll need to tire Issei out. After that do what you want."

"What about me?" Grayfia asked.

"You're with me." Kenshin said. "We're going to go at Hottan together."

"...I see." Grayfia said with a short nod.

"I'm hoping that seeing Hottan using his body to try and hurt you will strike a nerve. It will make freeing Sirzechs easier." Kenshin said.

"Hey guys something's coming, something big" Kazumi said through the intercom.

"..." Kenshin looked out at the horizon. "It looks like Hottan's made use of the Okuni Yakou, his demons summoning spell. This is going to be a long fight. Those demons will probably number in the tens of thousands...well then let's carve down their numbers a bit shall we?"

"How?" Rias asked.

"Akeno, come here will you?" Kenshin asked as he called for his naginata and started to spin it out to his left.

"What is it?" Akeno said walking up to him.

"Wrap your arms around me and wrap us both in your magic." Kenshin said assuming his Balance Breaker. Akeno did as she was asked and was surprised to see the magic focusing on Kenshin's spinning blade. "Add in some holy lightning."

"OK." Akeno said.

Holy lightning began sparking furiously on the blade. "OK. Now come to my right and take my hand." Akeno nodded and did so. When she did Kenshin reeled his left hand back and threw his spinning naginata high into the cloudy night sky. He turned to Akeno as he kept his left hand raised toward the sky. "Start pouring in magic."

"Right!" Akeno said seeing a massive horde of demons flying in.

The sky began to rumble and light up. "Now release it!" Kenshin shouts.

"OK!" Akeno said.

"!" Everyone watched as the lighting shot down from the sky, striking the demons, vaporizing them.

"A...Amazing." Rias said.

"Whoa..." Bikou said.

"What a sight to behold-nyaa..." Kuroka purred.

Akeno hunched over panting heavily. Kenshin tipped her head up and poured a phoenix tear on her forehead. "Aaah, thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it. Chachamaru, charge forward! We've kept him waiting long enough!" Kenshin said.

"On it." Chachamaru said.

The ship picked up speed. Kenshin turned to them. "I want to say that was a couple thousand that was just taken out. Be ready, this job isn't anywhere near complete!" Kenshin said. Once we see a black cross shaped palace that's when everyone except Mom and Azazel jump off the ship and fly toward Hottan's minions!"

"Got it!" Everyone said.

The Gravekeeper's Palace came into view and everyone except Kenshin, Grayfia, Azazel, Hikari and Vali jumped off. "You look like you want to say something to me before we go." Vali said.

"I'll only say this once because I'm not too sure I can fully trust you yet and because of the eternal beef between Albion and Ddraig. If you use this chaos to kill Issei. I will steal your Divine Dividing and then I will kill you." Kenshin said with a neutral gaze. "Am I clear?"

"Hmph." Vali smirked. "Very well, just need to cover all your bases I assume?"

"That, and I've actually come to enjoy fighting you, don't make me lose a good opponent because you couldn't help giving into a stupid prophecy." Kenshin said. "I also have something I'd like to ask you after this is over."

"?" Vali glanced over at him curiously, removing the helmet of his Scale Mail.

"It can wait." Kenshin said. "Let's go!" He shouts as he, Grayfia and Vali took off. A communication circle opening up next to his head as he spotted Sirzechs-Hottan. "Alright everyone, stick to the plan our strategists came up with and we should be out of here without a casualty." He landed on the ground and dashed over to Yukari, he placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Element Transfer: Earth, Water." _

"_**Embrace!"**_

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as the samurai armor for the Balance Breaker appeared on her. "What the?"

Kenshin then dashed toward Miyuki and placed his hand on her shoulder. _"Element Transfer: Wind, Fire." _

"_**Embrace!" **_

"!" Miyuki's eyes widened as a similar armor clad over her. "Onii-Chan? !"

Kenshin appeared back next to Grayfia. Two communication circles appeared next to his head. "Kenshin, what the hell? ! Aren't you going to need these against Hottan? !" Yukari said.

"Yeah Onii-Chan. Why did you transfer Elemental Overdrives to us? !" Miyuki said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You know I was able to fight this bastard before I met the spirits." Kenshin said. "Besides, I've got possibly the best partner to team up with in this situation. Just finish Quintum and Quartum off and send them back to me by intoning the phrase 'Return'."

"Alright." Yukari said. "Count on us."

"Yeah, we'll have this finished quickly." Miyuki said.

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"So that was part of the plan?" Grayfia asked.

"Not exactly. Just a little addition I made." Kenshin said. "Now, because he's in Sirzechs' body he might use Destruction magic over Fantasy magic which would be the more offensive of the two. I'm counting on you to keep both our asses out of the fire."

"Leave it to me." Grayfia said.

"When it seems like he's going to use Fantasy magic it will turn from crimson to white. When that happens get close to me. If what I've been told is true, I'll be able to cancel it out."

"Right." Grayfia nodded. "Do you mind if I try something really quick?"

"Fine." Kenshin said.

Grayfia nodded and turned to Sirzechs-Hottan. "Sirzechs, if you can hear me in there, you have to fight him from the inside!"

"Sorry dear, Daddy isn't home right now." Hottan said with a smirk. "Care to leave a mes-!" He was cut off as Sirzechs' phantom image appeared above and behind him.

"I am fighting him, I put a limiter on how much of my power he has access too, but I couldn't get all of it." Sirzechs said. "I'm trying to keep that limiter applied."

"Aha, I knew you were hiding something from me." Hottan said. "Back in you go!"

"Well, we may have a chance." Grayfia said. "If Sirzechs is limiting his power, that means he can't use the Human Shaped Aura of Destruction, he may not even be able use Ruin the Extinct. In short he's probably slightly above Ojou-Sama's level. He can generate it, but he just can't shape it well enough."

"Be prepared for Ruin the Extinct anyway." Kenshin said. "Just because Sirzechs is limiting him, doesn't mean Hottan won't be able to shape what he's got. Fantasy Magic is also without form as it's name implies."

"Awwh...Kenshin you know me too well." Hottan said. "It's actually quite flattering." He finished as he gathered destruction magic in his palms.

"Feh..." Kenshin scoffed. "Anyway Grayfia, it looks like it has to be option one." He took Kuroi Jigoku and stored it into a seal and took out some charms. "Still though, why doesn't Sirzechs just try the more direct approach?"

"The Human Shaped Aura of Destruction. It's a technique that Sirzechs hasn't fully perfected yet. If it gets used while he's trying to wrest control of himself. There's no guarantee that he could stop it." Grayfia said.

"Lovely." Kenshin said. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" He shouts throwing a charm at Hottan.

"Right!" Grayfia said moving in to attack.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

"Hey Hikari behind you!" Azazel shouts throwing a spear through a demon's skull, killing it.

"Right back at you!" Hikari said moving behind Azazel, blocking a stream of flames with her shield. When they were collected, she took the shield and threw it into the horde, letting them spiral around it as the flames released spraying a vortex of flames out, incinerating them.

"Nice!" Azazel said with a grin.

"I gotta ask, why aren't you using Downfall Dragon Spear?" Hikari said as she stabbed a demon in the chest and threw it into another three so Chachamaru could use the ships weapons to kill them.

"Ah come on Hikari, I don't wanna blow my whole load in one fight!" Azazel said swinging his arms out creating several spears which flew into the hordes and exploded in a brilliant light, taking out a few hundred.

"We're changing direction, some of them are trying tomake a break for it!" Kazumi said.

"Make it so!" Azazel replied as Hikari called for her shield to return before letting out a breath. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't my first dance against these odds." Hikari said.

"OK, just making sure." Azazel said.

"You know, I never got the chance to thank you." Hikari said.

"Huh?" Azazel said. "For?"

"Helping put Ryuushin back to rest again." Hikari smiled. "He was right, the way we were, we couldn't have done it."

"Well I wasn't the one who did it, that was Kenshin." Azazel said.

"I know, but my point still stands." Hikari said.

Azazel shrugged. "Save your thanks till after we're good and outta here. Be sure to wear somethin' nice too."

"..." Hikari rolled her eyes at him. "I'll wear what I want to wear and you'll shut up and like it."

"Hahahahaha!" Azazel laughed. "Very well." A communication circle appeared next to his head. "Talk to me."

"How are things holding up on your end?" Evangeline said.

"Fine, none of these things will break the perimeter if I, er we..have anything to say about it." Azazel said, hastily correcting himself as Hikari glared at him. "What about you?"

"Fine for the most part." Evangeline said.

"For the most part?" Azazel asked.

"That monkey, Bikou I think his name was, bailed on his assignment the moment we landed." Evangeline said.

"Ugh...I know Kenshin said he could, but what the hell?" Azazel said. "Speaking of, how are Kenshin and Grayfia doing?"

"Looks like a stalemate so far. No one getting much of an edge on the other." Evangeline said. "Oh! Damn I know that had to hurt."

"What? What happened?" Azazel asked.

"Apparently Hottan took the meaning of playing fair out of Issei's head, because he just hit Vali right in the jewels with a Dragon Shot." Evangeline said.

"..." Azazel winced and impulsively closed his legs a bit. "Hey Evangeline, you've dealt with these things before right?"

"Yeah, these things are basically just dolls." Evangeline said. "I have a spell that could take out the whole lot, but it takes awhile to set up."

"Hmm...I see. Well get out there and make sure Bikou doesn't get himself killed. He maybe on his shit list, but the first Sun Wukong will have my head if Bikou gets killed. Worry about the spell in a bit, after we've thinned their numbers a little more." Azazel said.

"Got it." Evangeline nodded.

"Any new orders from Azazel?" Akeno asked, blasting a few demons with lightning.

"Nothin' yet." Evangeline said. "Although I gotta go make sure that monkey man doesn't get himself killed, hey Red you're in charge till I get back!"

Meanwhile Tertium dodged his father's spells and fired back. _"Senjin Kokuyouken!" _

"_Earth Eruption." Primum intoned. _

"!" Tertium leaped out of the way as spires of earth ripped upward from where he was standing. He pointed his hand at Primum. _"Doru Petaras!" _

"Hmph." Primum created a blade of magic and sliced the spear in half. "You know, you used to be such an obeying son before you met that Nagi Springfield, then later, meeting Kenshin Kuroshi."

"It was thanks to them that I got a taste of the freedom we were robbed of so long ago, father." Tertium said with a neutral gaze. "Or should I say, my father's fake."

"Say whatever you want. We both know the result of this fight." Primum said raising his hand.

"..." Tertium raised his hand and threw it forward at the same time as Primum, the both of them shouting. _"Banshou Tsuranuku Kokkui no Enkan!" _A barrage of blunted spears shot toward and collided, the father and son dueled for dominance.

"Grrhh!" Primum grunted.

"Hrrnn!" Tertium growled, both of them cut off their spears, a cloud of dust obscured Primum's vision, but he heard chanting and recognized the spell.

"That's-!" He cleared the dust and fired off a Doru Petaras at Tertium, stabbing him through the stomach. Tertium slumped forward and Primum walked up to him. "Despite my weakened power, did you really think I wouldn't notice you going for the Tearing Earth spell?"

"Actually yes." Tertium said as his form turned to water.

"!" Primum turned to see Tertium with the spell nearly complete.

"_Tearing Earth!" Tertium said firing off a stream of lava, striking his father in the back. _

When the smoke from the spell faded, Tertium flew over to his father to find him laying face up, looking at the sky. "...Hahahaha..." He laughed. "You did well son, very well."

"!" Tertium stared at his father, eyes slightly widened in shock.

"You...attained the freedom that none of us could...and you even got your sister out of Hottan's control as well." Primum said. "Live long and well...my son." He said before his body caught fire and began burning away.

"...Of course." Tertium said with a sigh.

At the same time with Sextum, she kept dodging out of the way of explosions of frost. "Where are you going my daughter. I'm not trying to hurt you, only restrain you!" Alterum said with a smirk.

"I will never serve that monster again!" Sextum shouts, stopping on her heels and crossing her arms in front of her. _"Freeze Lancer!" _

"Hm? !" Alterum found herself having to weave in and out of the way of ice lances. One of them however sliced her shoulder. "Aah!"

"..." Sextum blinked the tears in her eyes away. _"Ignore it, that's not really Mother." She thought._

"_Ensis Exsequens!" Alterum and Sextum both intone, charging one another, trading sword blows. _

"Ghh!" Sextum grunts as the magic blade slices into her shoulder. "Haaah..." She gasped as the cut began getting colder and colder. _"Aaah! Good thing I'm an ice mage or this would hurt a lot more!" She thought. _

"Something the matter my daughter? !" Alterum asked.

"Now why would you say that? !" Sextum said encasing her fist in ice and punching at her mother's face forcing her to dodge. Sextum smirked as she landed. "I have you now. _"Gelidus Capulus!" _

"!" Alterum's eyes widened as she was frozen up to her neck. "..." She bowed her head forward with a smile. "Good work Sextum..."

"!" Sextum let out a light gasp. "Wh-What?"

"I know it's over so I've decided to drop the act." Alterum said. "Primum's the same...we just wanted to see how far you've come."

"M...Mother..." Sextum said wiping her eyes.

"I know...goodbye Sextum. Your father and I love you and your brother." Alterum said as the freezing overtook her head. With tears in her eyes Sextum snapped her fingers and the ice shattered to dust, taking Alterum with it.

"Hn!" Sextum wiped her eyes again and then grabbed her shoulder in pain, falling to her knees.

"Hey! S-Sextum-San's hurt!" Asia pointed out seeing demons charging in after her.

"!" Kiba was about to rush in and save her when the demons charging her turned to dust. "What the?"

Tertium appeared next to her. "Sextum, we can both mourn them properly later. Go and get healed."

"R-Right." Sextum said. "What are you going to do?"

"I am as what Kenshin described as being pissed off, and I see some demons that I could take my frustrations out on." Tertium said kicking off the ground and flying toward them.

"Whoa that guy is mad!" Irina said as she saw Tertium punch a hole right through a demon's chest before blocking one with her holy sword while Arthur sliced it's head off.

"Funny there's no blood coming from these things." Arthur noted.

"Evangeline-San mentioned that they were like dolls." Koneko said.

"How boring-nyaa..." Kuroka said.

"How about you quit whining about them being boring and take a few more of them out? !" Rossweisse berated, blasting a few of them with Norse lightning.

"I have been-nyaa." Kuroka said as she caught her spinning wheel of blue flames and threw it back out.

"Gasper you've got some coming in on your right!" Rias warned.

"E-Eeehh? !" Gasper exclaimed and froze them on a reflex. Arthur and Xenovia charged in and cut them down. "T-Thank you!" Gasper said.

Xenovia came over and bopped him lightly on the head. "You need to pay better attention."

"Incoming!" Akeno said seeing a massive ball of magic barreling right at them.

Sona and Serafall shot forward, the former sending water out which the latter then froze and sent into the ball making it go off prematurely before it could get to them. "Hah...keep a sharp eye out everyone!" Serafall said before she saw a demon charging Sona from behind. "So-tan watch out!" She said grabbing hold of her sister and turning around receiving a deep cut along her back.

"O-Onee-Sama!" Sona shouts in worry as she created limbs of water which reached over and grabbed the demon by the head, tearing it off.

"Hahaha, I'm fine." Serafall said. "Just a scratch."

"I don't care, I'm taking you to Asia!" Sona shouts.

Rias panted as she destroyed another twenty demons. "This is insane, how many are there? !"

"No telling!" Akeno said.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? !" Bikou shouts, taking down demons left and right. He blocked one from biting him with his Nyoi Bo. "Whoa ho ho, you are just precious!" He said forcing it off and punching it through the chest. He saw another trying to attack him from behind and turned to take it out, but was surprised to see shots of darkness and ice hit it. He turned to find Evangeline. "That was mine!" He pouted.

"Oh shut up monkey boy." Evangeline scoffed. "You're in the middle of what might as well be called a warzone. None of these demons belong to anyone."

"Still I was about to attack that one!" Bikou complained as he turned and kicked another demon's head clean off.

"Ugh, you are such a child!" Evangeline said as she froze a few with Nivis Casus, letting them drop casually to the ground.

"See you aren't even taking them out properly!" Bikou said as he bisected a few of them through the sheer power of the swing of his Nyoi-bo.

Evangeline called up a magic circle as she blasted demons left and right with ice magic arrows. "Azazel, I fuckin' hate you for making me baby sit this idiot."

"Sorry, but I can't leave the ship." Azazel said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you stay there and enjoy making passes at a widow, while trying to cop a feel on those oversized meat bags she calls breasts." Evangeline said.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TIME FROZEN BIT-!" Evangeline cut the call off.

Meanwhile Yukari and Miyuki were standing back to back as Quartum and Quintum stood across from them. "Any ideas?" Yukari asked. "We gotta get the Overdrives back to Kenshin before Hottan nails him."

"Well, I don't think my last idea will work here." Miyuki said. "Wait, you can create water and freeze it with Water Overdrive, right?"

"Create yes, freeze no. I need Wind Overdrive for that to create the necessary wind chill." Yukari said.

"Damn." Miyuki cursed. "...Alright, I got something!"

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"..." Quintum narrowed his eyes as Miyuki came rushing at him. "That won't wor-!" His eyes widened as Miyuki suddenly became Yukari who slammed her fist into his face. "Gah!"

"Hrn!" Quartum grunted as Miyuki drove her staff into his stomach and used it to swing him into the ground.

Yukari and Miyuki shot back toward each other and kept their eyes on the two as they got back up. "You do realize that we can't do that too often or they're gonna get wise, right?" Yukari whispered.

"I realize this, Incoming!" Miyuki said as Quartum used Apes Igniferae sending crimson explosive bees at them.

"Damn!" Yukari pointed Ryuuga upward. _"Water Breath!" _

Ryuuga began spraying water which Yukari used to make a thick shell around them, but Quartum smirked and made them explode around the shell. "Let's see how much heat you can take ladies."

"Ghh!" Yukari grunted.

"Aaahh...it's so hot..." Miyuki said. "We can't keep this up, he'll just keep making them until we've sweated to death.

"I realize this. Get ready to change to a wind shell." Yukari said.

"Right." Miyuki said, spinning her staff overhead.

"Now!" Yukari said as she lowered the water shell.

"Haaah!" Miyuki said making her staff generate a great burst of wind, which flung all the crimson bees away. Quartum and Quintum shielded themselves as some of them went off right next to them. When they lowered their arms Yukari and Miyuki respectively were right there, ready to kick their teeth in. They caught themselves and Quintum assumed his lightning form and Quartum welled his magic up.

"_Entei Shoukan!" He shouts as _a giant constructed from flames appeared behind him.

Quintum appeared in front of Yukari, kicking her in the side of the head, sending her flying. He flew over and took her back, but was shocked when Yukari suddenly turned and slashed at his neck. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _

"!" Quintum flew back, only to find Yukari behind him, who stabbed him through the chest. "Ugh! How...?"

"You're predictable. This technique is no different than Negi's Raiten Taisou Level One. In that it makes you as fast as lightning, but it doesn't boost your synapses to that level, when I swung my sword at your neck earlier, it was a diversion so I could place my hand on your chest, and inject your body with earth magic, grounding the electric current you were generating."

"Tch..." Quintum said as he closed his eyes with a calm look. "Well, I can't say I didn't want this to happen."

"You guys want Hottan to fall as badly as we do don't you?" Yukari asked.

"You were enslaved by him once, what do you think?" Quintum asked.

"I see your point." Yukari said as Quintum's body faded to mere sparks of electricity that faded out.

With Miyuki she dodged swipes from the massive blade the Entei Shoukan was wielding. "How many times are we going to dance this dance hm? !" She shouts.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Quartum shouts as he charged her, sending more crimson bees at her.

"You idiot." Miyuki said firing shots of fire at them, making them detonate prematurely.

"Tch...I'm going to lose to her again, aren't I?" Quartum muttered. "Goddammit, I at least wanted to beat her one time before someone iced me."

Entei Shoukan reeled it's sword back and stabbed at Miyuki who dodged and held her spear out in front, poised to stab. "_Lightning Spear Thrust!" Miyuki shouts, running Entei Shoukan through, creating a vacuum effect in it's chest._

"Dammit!" Quartum shouts throwing his arms into the air. _"Ourania Phologosis!" He shouts firing the destructive fire spell at Miyuki. _

"Uh oh." Miyuki said throwing her staff down to where Quartum was and crossing her arms in defense as the spell struck her.

"? !" Quartum's eyes widened as he saw the staff stab into the ground. "That's!" He was cut off as the staff glew brightly and exploded.

Miyuki landed on the ground panting her clothes were mostly burnt off leaving her shirt looking like a high cut top and her pants had turned into shorts. "Nice try, but I'm still number one."

"Kah...Kah...Kah..." She heard Quartum coughing and when the smoke cleared she saw he was breaking apart.

"Damn it...I wanted to hold one victory over you before I bit it..." Quartum said with a weary smirk. "Oh well, guess we can't always have it our way." Quartum said.

"You don't really like serving Hottan, do you?" Miyuki asked.

"Hell no. I do however like to fight." Quartum said. "I never hold back, if you can't keep up, that's your problem not mine."

"I see." Miyuki said as Quartum disappeared. "!" She felt faint and started to fall when she was caught, she noticed white armor and blue jewels. "Huuuh?" She said seeing Vali was still fighting Issei.

"I can divide part of my own power to make a clone, which is what I'm doing now." Vali said. "This clone holding you is made up of one percent of my power."

"Oh...thanks...I guess." Miyuki said.

"Well, you did stick your neck out in a way for my team and I, so I figured I should repay the favor." Vali's clone said as he flew her to Asia.

Meanwhile Sheena was getting lambasted with lightning magic by Secundum, a man who looked to be an older looking cross between Quintum and Quartum, the formers magic and the latter's attitude. "Damn it. There's no opening right now and he's so fast." Sheena said as she finally dodged out of the way and took off away from the line of lightning spears or Icaulatio Fulgoris spells Secundum was throwing at her.

"You can't run forever tigress!" Secundum shouts with a smirk before being forced to duck from a stray shot of dark magic. "What the? !" He glanced over to see Kenshin using Gekietsu Kumori no Mai to attack Hottan while Grayfia tried to attack him up close and personally. "That won't work you fools!"

"Hn!" Sheena grunted firing off a bolt of white lightning at Secundum.

"Gah!" Secundum gasped as it hit him square in the chest.

"Pay attention you damn idiot." Sheena said as a white aura covered her.

"What the hell? !" Secundum said.

"You know, you off the line labrat reject...you really shouldn't act so cocky." Sheena said as she raised her hand. "Now I'm going to show you exactly why they call me Sheena of the White Lightning!"

"? !" Secundum's eyes widened as Sheena appeared in front of him, slamming both hands together onto the top of his head, sending him crashing into the ground. "Oh no you don't! !" He shouts, leaping off the ground, flying backwards and away from the charging white tigress.

"Aw, what's the matter? ! You scared of me or something? !" Sheena mocked.

"Grrhh!" Secundum growled and charged direction, flying right at her, driving his knee into her cheek.

"Grh...come on, you hit like a newborn cub!" Sheena shouts grabbing Secundum's arm and driving him into the ground.

"Ghhh!" Secundum grunted, blood filling his lungs as he was driven onto a sharpened spire of earth. "Get off!" Secundum shouts driving his forehead into hers and flinging her off.

Secundum flew out of the hole and scowled heatedly at Sheena. "I will not...be beaten by some woman!"

"Hey, look out!" Sheena shouts as she notices a large ball of red energy coming right at Secundum.

"Wha? ! Arrrrgghhhh! !" Secundum roared as he was vaporized.

Sheena looked out and was astonished to see an armored red dragon dueling for supremacy against a similarly armored white dragon. She opened communications with Kenshin. "Kenshin, what the hell is that? !"

Kenshin, who was behind a barrier with Grayfia while Hottan pelted them with destruction and fantasy magics. "What is what? ! I can't see anything without dropping this barrier."

"Two armored dragons are fighting in the sky!" Sheena said.

"What? !" Grayfia shouts.

"Damn." Kenshin cursed. "Issei must have invoked his Juggernaut Drive and Vali followed suit to keep up. Hold tight Sheena OK?"

"Right." Sheena said. "This is the power that young man contains?" She wondered. "It's amazing...it's beyond a Taiyoukai's level of power."

"Azazel! Azazel!" Kenshin shouts through a communication circle.

"What's up? None of these demons are getting through if that's what you're wondering." Azazel said.

"Our worst fear has been realized. Hottan made Issei invoke the Juggernaut Drive." Kenshin said.

"Really? Shit...how long do you think he's been in it?" Azazel asked.

I don't know, but do you have _**that**_?" Kenshin asked

"That? Of course I do, never leave home without them. I was actually hoping to use one on Hikari when this is over." Azazel joked.

"Not rubbers you idiot!" Kenshin shouts. "Why would you even need them anyway? ! Birthrates of Fallen Angels and Devils are low as it is!"

"So you don't mind?" Azazel asked.

"If you try to add her to one of your harems I'll tear your nuts off!" Kenshin shouts. "Now answer the question before my concentration slips on this barrier and Hottan blows Grayfia and I into next week!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. I never leave home with out that either, in a situation similar to this." Azazel said. "I was just screwin' with you, y'know."

"Yeah well pick a better time!" Kenshin said. "Get it ready and get in contact with someone who wouldn't care to show a little skin!"

"Gotcha." Azazel said.

"Also..." Evangeline said opening a communication circle. "I was destroying them individually to create a situation where I wouldn't be interrupted, but I have a spell I can use that can take care of all these demons. Want me to use it?"

"Son of a- Yes!" Kenshin shouts. "Go back to Serafall, Rias and the other and tell them that they are to protect you until the spell gets casted!"

"Gotcha." Evangeline said flying back toward the mages.

With Vali and Issei the two flew across the sky in a clash. "Hyoudou Issei...are you so weak willed that you'd let yourself be controlled like this?"

"Ah to hell with you, you have no idea what it's like!" Issei shouts, his dragon sinking it's teeth into Vali's neck as they both crashed into the ground.

The wounds healed as the two flew back out of the hole. "You still let yourself become enslaved by the man just about everyone came here to take down. You can't even control your body, the only reason you're communicating with me is through the Heavenly Dragons telepathic link." Vali said.

"I didn't know that bastard was working with Hottan!" Issei said "Gggh!" He grunted as the dragon started accumulating boosts. "Get ready Vali! Here comes another one!"

"I'm prepared." Vali said bracing the white dragon for potential impact.

"_**Dragon Shot! !" **_Issei roared firing off a massive red orb at Vali.

"I don't think so." Vali said.

"_**Divide!" **_

"_**Divide!" **_

"_**Divide!"**_

"_**Divide! !" **_

The Dragon shot disappeared and Vali flew right at Issei, tackling him to the ground. "!" Vali's eyes widened at bit within his armor as the chest plate on Issei's armor opened up. "No!"

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! !" **_

"_**Sekiryuu TAIHOU!" **_

"Gaaah!" Vali gasped as he was blasted off of Issei who sprung to his feet and leaped back.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!..." **_It kept going on and on.

"_**Vali, he's planning to use the Longinus Smasher." Albion warned. "You'll never make it over there in time to touch him**_

"Then I guess I'll just have to try this instead." Vali said as his body glue a bluish white glow

"_**Longinus Smasher! !" **_

"_**Half Dimension! !" **_

"Ghh!" Vali grunted.

"Raaauuughhhh!" The Red Dragon roared.

The Longinus Smasher eventually fizzled out, losing both it's power and launch speed. However, Vali reverted to his base form. "? !" Vali looked around. "Albion, what's going on? !"

"_**Too much power has been used, you cannot hold up the Juggernaut Drive without giving over your own life energy at this point." Albion said. "That was our agreement." **_

"I know that, but he's still in his Juggernaut Drive! He might be exhausted right now, but that can change very quickly with some boosting!" Vali shouts.

"_**Look out!" Albion shouts back. **_

"!" Vali looked up to see Issei was right on top of him, and would have swiped his claws down at him had a couple of spears of light and flames not pegged him in the face. "? !" He looked over to see Azazel holding what looked to be a music box and back, peeling his eyes to see Miyuki still in a throwing motion.

"You know, I think she might have a thing for you, but who knows." Azazel said. "Get back Vali."

"Azazel...I figured you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me after I betrayed you." Vali said with a questioning gaze.

"Oh bull. You have your reasons, and I won't question them, now get out of here." Azazel said.

"Right." Vali said taking off toward the others.

Issei turned to Azazel who in turn held up the music box. It began to play a song.

"There is a breast-loving in the edge of a certain country. The Dragon goes on a walk when the weather is good."

"Dragon! Dragon! Oppai Dragon! Grope-Grope! Suck-Suck! Pafu-Pafu!"

"..." Hottan stopped bombarding Kenshin and Grayfia and looked over. "What in the hell?"

Issei stopped, moving his head to the song. "There are so many types of breasts, but he likes the big ones the best, and the Oppai Dragon also flies today!"

"Hey! Get moving and destroy him!" Hottan ordered.

Kenshin dropped the barrier and saw the plan working to perfection, also noticing Rias, Sheena, and Kuroka moving toward Issei and Azazel. "Pfft..." He bowed his head stifling his laughter.

"In the edge of a certain town the Oppai Dragon was laughing, even on a stormy day the Oppai Dragon becomes happy simply by pressing breasts!"

"Dragon! Dragon! Oppai Dragon! Click-Click Zoom-Zoom Iyaan!"

"He has seen a lot of breasts, yet he likes the big ones the best. The Oppai Dragon pushes on today!" The song played on a loop, confounding Hottan.

"What in the hell is going on? !" Hottan shouts.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! !" Kenshin threw his head back and laughed. "How does it feel to be on the other side of being fucked with? !"

"You had something to do with this asinine song? !" Hottan snapped.

"Other than the fact that it's playing? Nothing." Kenshin said with a smirk. "You see...the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou has a fascination with breasts that borders on...no it IS fanatical! Not even your fantasy magic can control him as soon as he's felt that which he loves most!" He started laughing again. "Oh man, that look on your face is great! The murderection I have for you right now might just explode! Hahahahahaha! !"

"Murderection? You're seriously horny right now?" Grayfia asked with narrowed eyes.. "You really are the Lust Dragon."

"It's called hyperbole Grayfia." Kenshin said. "But if it were to be taken seriously, then yes, I am positively throbbing at the thought of finally ending Hottan once and for all."

"Well Kenshin when I take you over, I'll be sure to put it to good use on your maid friend there." Hottan said firing off a blast of white magic at Grayfia. Kenshin moved in front of her and knocked it away.

"Your Fantasy Magic doesn't work on me remember! You ain't killing anyone!" Kenshin shouts.

Meanwhile Rias, Sheena and Kuroka moved in front of Issei. "Alright ladies. This should work like last time. Just show your breasts to him."

"This seems really dumb, but if it'll work." Sheena said sliding her kimono down.

"It does...the first time was on me." Rias said with a blush.

"Should be interesting-nyaa..." Kuroka purred.

Issei looked down. "Oppai..." He said reaching over and pressing all their nipples in with his fingers.

"Hyau..." Rias gasped.

"Hyann..." Sheena let out a soft moan.

"Nyaaannn..." Kuroka let out a pleased purr.

Issei's body hummed with a red glow and the Red Dragon disappeared and Issei fell into someone's arms, his face rubbing into their chest.

"Hm?" Rias said.

"Awww..." Kuroka pouted.

"H-Hey, I'd like to, but now's really not the time." Sheena said trying to push him away.

"No...these are so soft..." Issei said with a dazed expression.

"Huh? !" Rias said as ice began spiraling around him.

"Lightning Ice?" Kuroka said with a curious look.

While Issei was being saved everyone fought off demons as Evangeline chanted. "_Heed the contract and serve me, darkness, ice and snow, the queen of eternity! The coursing white rose of ice, the sleeping eternal garden! Come, everlasting darkness, the eternal glacier! Imprison the soulless puppets with frozen lightning! The enchanting tranquility, the eternal prison of white roses blooming in profusion!" _Evangeline raised her hand to the heavens, sparking with frozen lightning. _"Endless White Nine Heavens!"_

White lightning spiraled around the area in a tornado like fashion, freezing all of the demons solid. "Whoa..." Serafall said looking around. "This spell is amazing."

"Both beautiful and deadly." Sona said with wide eyes.

"Is that all of them?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, with any luck I froze that monkey too." Evangeline said.

"Awww! I was having fun!" Bikou complained, appearing next to Arthur.

"Dammit." Evangeline sighed.

Arthur laughed uneasily. "I know he's a handful, but please don't maim him."

"Yeah Yeah."

"Alright Miyuki." Yukari said nodding toward her little sister.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

"_Return!" They both intoned._

"..." Hottan looked around. "All frozen huh?" He said tapping his keystaff against the ground.

"That's right, you're all alone now." Kenshin said.

"Alright then Kenshin, let's do what we came here to do." Grayfia said as they walked forward.

The jewels on Kenshin's armor lit back up, signifying the return of the Elemental Overdrives. Kenshin grinned and set his hand on Grayfia's shoulder. _"Transfer Level One Elements: All." _

"!" Grayfia felt power surging through her. "What?" He looked over at him.

"Just so you don't lag behind." Kenshin said.

"My oh my, I don't think I really need it, but I'll make use of it nonetheless." Grayfia said with a smile as they turned to their opponent.

"Alright then." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"Tch..." Hottan glowered and took off at blinding speeds toward them who replied in turn. Hottan caught their fists, but was driven back through the frozen demons by Kenshin and Grayfia. He smirked, destruction magic coating his limbs, but was kicked in the face by Grayfia.

Kenshin and Grayfia took off after him. Kenshin was impressed that Grayfia kept up with him the whole way. _"She's fast on her own, maybe I shouldn't have worried." He thought. _

Kenshin went ahead, swinging his arm at Hottan's head, missing, but using his momentum to go into a spin kick. Hottan blocked it and knocked Kenshin back. Grayfia sprung herself over Kenshin and dove for Hottan grabbing his arm. When Hottan threw her off. Kenshin was under him in an instant, kicking Hottan in the chin. He dove down, his hand covered in white magic, only to get thrown off by Hottan. "Grrhh!" Hottan growled as he saw Grayfia coming in hot, mana spiraling around her fist. She punched down at him only for the ground underneath Hottan to fling them both forward. Grayfia caught herself awkwardly as Hottan fired off several spheres of Fantasy Magic at her.

"Katensho!" Kenshin shouts firing off his father's signature attack to destroy the spheres. "Go! Go!" He shouts.

"Right!" Grayfia said moving quickly to kick Hottan skyward. Kenshin took to the skies after him and punched him in the face, sending Hottan through more frozen demons. Grayfia took his back and spun him around kicking him toward the ground as she did. Kenshin joined her and they pursued Hottan to the ground, their fists cocked back ready to strike.

"!" Hottan flicked his hand forward, the earth lurching forward and knocking Grayfia away before blasting Kenshin in the face with Sirzechs' destruction magic.

"_Grayfia, Kenshin be careful!" Sirzechs thought. _

Hottan flew out of the crater and turned toward it. "Just because my Fantasy Magic can't affect you, doesn't mean it can't affect the things around you!" He said crossing his arms, the crater closing, trapping Kenshin inside.

Grayfia charged forward as Hottan turned to her. "What's the matter, mad because I buried your partner? !" He mocked.

"No, I'm angry because you're in my husband's body!" Grayfia shouts as she bats down waves of destruction magic before her feet sunk into the earth. "!" Her eyes widened as Hottan charged forward, laying his fist into her chest, knocking her skyward.

"Alright...now let's try out one of those attacks of yours Lucifer Sirzechs." Hottan said as orbs of destruction appeared at his side which he sent flying toward Grayfia.

"Grayfiaaaa! !" Sirzechs shouts, ripping control away from Hottan for a moment.

"Get back in there!" Hottan shouts as he detonated the orbs around Grayfia.

"Nnngghh! !" Grayfia grunted, almost cried out in pain as it struck her.

Hottan turned hearing a crash and saw Kenshin flying up toward Grayfia. _"Earth Guard!"_

Kenshin shielded Grayfia from the rest of the barrage and looked her over. _"She's got the most of that...damn him!" Kenshin thought letting out a roar. _

"Take this!" Hottan shouts firing off another wave of destruction magic at Kenshin.

"Go to Hell! !" Kenshin shouts _"Sensatsu Katensou!" _

Hottan scowled as he found he was stalemated by Kenshin's attack. "I shouldn't fool myself into thinking this was going to be an easy battle." Hottan muttered.

"!" Kenshin looked over and saw Grayfia holding his wrist. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've been hit by Sirzechs' magic before." Grayfia said.

"Alright...let's get this...over with! !" Kenshin said throwing a charm down at Hottan.

"Hm? !" Hottan said seeing it in front of his face. "Oh shi-!"

"_Brilliant Flash!" Kenshin intoned. _

"Aggghhh! !" Hottan roared in pain as he was blinded.

"Now!" Kenshin said as he and Grayfia took off toward Hottan and blinding speeds. "Concentrate the flames around your fist!"

"Right!" Grayfia said doing as Kenshin instructed.

The two cocked their fists back and punched Hottan as hard as they could. _"Crushing Flame Profusion!" _

Hottan tumbled across the ground painfully with burn marks on his face as Kenshin charged after him with Grayfia not far behind. _"Seishin Boido!" Kenshin intoned thrusting his hand into Hottan/Sirzechs' chest. _

"..." Grayfia sighed. "Finally...but...this is strange, the attacks were weaker than I'd expect." She thought. "I know Sirzechs is limiting him, but the magic in general is weaker."

"That's strange...!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Wait...something's wrong!"

"What is it? !" Grayfia said, alarmed.

"There's nothing in here, I'd be able to feel Hottan's core by now!" Kenshin said. "...Unless...Oh MotherFUCKER! !" He cursed taking off toward the Gravekeeper's Palace. "Keep that clone down!" He shouts.

"What's going on? !" Grayfia shouts opening communications with Kenshin.

"I don't know why I didn't see it from the start!" Kenshin shouts feeling the power he lent Grayfia returning to him. "Hottan's been fooling us from the beginning. He's not been participating in the battle to begin with! Dammit how could I be so stupid! !"

He was proven right when he saw the top of the Gravekeeper's Palace light up with a bright light. "Dammit, if this is what I think it is, we are all screwed! !" Kenshin cursed.

Hottan turned to Kenshin flying in with a smirk. "You caught on too late Kenshin!" He shouts as he fired off destruction spheres at Kenshin.

"Dammit! !" Kenshin said flying to avoid them.

Hottan took hold of the Great Grand Master Key. "Now for my ultimate spell..." He said as he thrust the key upward. "Replace this wretched, imperfect world! _Cosmo Entelecheia!" _

Kenshin flew at Hottan as the keystaff glew brightly shining across the battlefield, no...the entire world.

By the time Kenshin got to Hottan the light had died down. Hottan turned and slugged Kenshin in the face, sending him rocketing toward the ground.

"Gghh..." Kenshin got to his feet and turned to find he was close to Akeno, Yukari, Evangeline and the others. Everyone had a dull look in their eyes. "Hey! What's up over there, HEY!" Kenshin shouts.

"You're wasting your time." Kenshin turned to find Hottan landing on the ground.

"Grrhhh! !" Kenshin growled. "What did you do to them? !"

"Huhuhuhuhu..." Hottan chuckled darkly.

"ANSWER ME! !" Kenshin roared.

"The entire time you were down here fighting, I was up there preparing a spell. You see..I knew that there was no way my forces could beat yours. Yes, I had quantity, but you had quality in spades." Hottan said. "So I threw them at you as a distraction, and made a clone with fifty percent of my power and had it fight you and that maid..."

"Damn you..." Kenshin snarled.

"Hmhmhm...now now Kenshin...it's not like I'm hurting them." Hottan said with a smirk. "In fact...I'm doing them a favor. You do remember what Cosmo Entelecheia means, right?"

"..." Kenshin scowled.

"Yes...I've put them each into The Perfect World for them. Everyone in the world actually." Hottan said with a smirk. "Observe." Hottan said tapping his keystaff against the ground.

"? !" Kenshin looked around as multiple portals opened up around them. "What in the? !"

"Observe for yourself Kenshin." Hottan said. "These portals, while you cannot enter them, give you a vision of each world that is deemed perfect for them."

"!" Kenshin turned toward Hottan wide eyed. "Tch..!"

"Would you really taken them all away from this?" Hottan asked. "The only way for my spell to be undone would be to destroy the Great Grand Master Key."

Kenshin looked around. He saw numerous things before focusing on one in partiular. Akeno was in the kitchen, cooking with her mother, Shuri, when Barakiel and someone else came in. Upon further inspection Kenshin saw that it was actually him. Akeno turned to him, eyes filled with adoration and kissed him, to which he returned as Shuri and Barakiel looked on, smiling.

He looked into another portal and saw Kiba was training with others that had been in the Holy Sword Project. He looked into another and saw Koneko with her sister. Koneko seemed to be in a slightly mature form. He kept looking, keeping an wary eye on Hottan. Irina was in a kitchen when Issei jumped her from behind trying to grab her chest when she bopped him on the head with a rubber mallet, he noticed Issei had a cross hanging from his neck.

He checked them all. Rossweisse was a teacher at a prestigious university, that also catered to the supernatural beings. Sona was teaching at her Rating Game school, also as it's acting principal. Serafall was starring in another, highly successful T.V show, with Kenshin himself as a co-star. Asia was enjoying a peaceful, carefree life with her friends and Issei, the one she loved. Gasper was running across a castle garden playing with a girl Kenshin did not recognize. Sheena was sitting in front of a house, holding a bundle in her arms, looking at it adoringly. A child Kenshin assumed.

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari were all walking through a university city, with Kenshin and Ryuushin. He noticed that he and Yukari were holding hands, the latter's head on his shoulder, Vali was standing over Great Red in victory. Bikou was standing over Issei, Vali and Kenshin himself in victory. Arthur was walking across a castle hall speaking with a young woman who resembled him slightly, his sister Kenshin presumed. Azazel was in a lab researching numerous Sacred Gears with Hikari in the lab with him, acting as his assistant. Kazumi was the head of a world renowned news agency. Chachamaru was in the class Kenshin and Negi used to teach, before everything had happened, and went wrong. Evangeline was sitting in a throne in a castle in the middle of a kingdom of darkness

And finally, Issei was in the middle of a sea of women, all naked while Issei himself wore a crown. Off to the side, Kenshin, Vali, Kiba and all the other males acted as his servants.

The only ones he couldn't find were Rias' and Grayfia's. "I ask you again Kenshin, would you really take them away from all of this?" Hottan said with an unusually sympathetic tone.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"They are happy now, some back before a time before bad things happened to them, others, like your direct family, have had their painful pasts completely wiped away." Hottan said. "The only ones who could resist this spell, are people like you, or people who are satisfied with their lives to this point."

"Tch..." Kenshin growled.

"Feh...Don't listen to him Kenshin."

"? !" Hottan and Kenshin looked around.

"Did you forget I was here?" The voice asked as the mark on Kenshin's back glew brightly.

"Ophis?" Kenshin said.

"Ophis?" Hottan muttered curiously.

"Yes, now...are you really going to let this guy sweet talk you into giving up?" Ophis asked. "So what if they're in a so called 'Perfect World'? It's still a lie, Vali would never truly accept just being handed the victory over Great Red, neither would that monkey Bikou over you and the Heavenly Dragons and don't even get me started on wiping away the pain."

"...Yes." Kenshin said. "You're right. Pain is never truly wiped away You can put stuff on top of it to ease it, or have it healed, but it never truly fades. They may seem happy, but I bet in their hearts they are deeply confused, wondering how they got to that point."

"So, you plan to resist me to the end, do yo-? !" Hottan's eyes widened as Kenshin appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the face and took off.

"_If I'm going to do this, I need to get Hottan away from everyone, they're all sitting ducks right now!" Kenshin thought. _

"_There is still the matter of the Crimson Satan, if you're really going to try and save him, you cannot fight Hottan at full strength." Ophis said. _

"_I know, and I have a plan for that, but...you are all just going to have to trust me." Kenshin thought as he landed on the ground and threw Hottan away from him. _

Hottan smirked demurely. "So, you want to spare your dear friends and family a cruel fate of being destroyed in the crossfire of our final battle, very well then."

"Sylph, Salamander, Undine, Gnome. I need you to pull back your power." Kenshin said.

"Hm? !" Hottan said.

"_Kenshin, what are you thinking? !" Undine said. _

"_Without our power he's going to slaughter you!" Salamander berated. _

"_Please Kenshin-Chan keep our power!" Sylph shouts. _

_Gnome nodded in agreement with her sisters. _

"_Look, just trust me OK! When I say, give it back!" Kenshin thought. "I trust you four with my life, so trust me!" _

"_..." The Four Spirits went silent, and did as they were asked. _

"...Kenshin." Hottan said as the jewels in Kenshin's armor lost light. "Even for you, this has to be a whole new dimension of recklessness."

"Sirzechs, I took Hottan away from everyone. If you can hear me in there you have to fight him now!" Kenshin said.

"..." Hottan donned a light scowl and approached Kenshin. "You know Kenshin...I tried to be nice. For my own sake of course, but I still tried, yet...you always have to be such a fucking...pest!" Hottan said driving his head forward, his forehead coated in Sirzechs' destruction magic.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped in pain, his back hitting a nearby stalagmite.

A blast of magic hit Hottan square in the side of the head and they both slowly turned to see Grayfia. "You...stupid bitch." Hottan said with a scowl, taking aim at her with Sirzechs' destruction magic.

"NOOO!"/_"NOOOOO! !" _Kenshin and Sirzechs both shout respectively as Hottan fired it off at Grayfia who was blown to the ground by it.

"Kah!" Grayfia spit up blood, staying on the ground.

"Yes..." Hottan scowled, walking toward Kenshin, grabbing him by the jacket and punching Kenshin with his destruction magic covered right fist, the force turning Kenshin around. Kenshin caught himself, blood seeping from his mouth and into his hand. He turned to Hottan.

"Sirzechs, I heard you in there just now, are you still awake in there?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh he's in here alright..." Hottan said. "He'll feel it when I snap your bones with his destruction magic covered fists! Every single one of them, until you can't raise a hand in defiance anymore!" Hottan pinned Kenshin against the stalagmite, punching and backhanding Kenshin over and over again. "I'll take my sweet time with this, for all the frustrating years this took to come to this point!"

Kenshin's face was bloodied and bruised when Hottan let up to attempt to move to another area of the body. Kenshin reached over and grabbed his arm. "Sirzechs, it's OK! I forgive you." He said before Hottan punched him in the face some more. "I know it's not your fault that what happened to me happened, and knowing the kind of person you are, I know you were probably trying to come up with something, anything to help!" Kenshin said.

"That's enough out of you..." Hottan said drawing his fist back.

"ONII-SAMA! !"

The two heard a scream and turned to see Rias running toward them. _"Rias? !" Kenshin thought. _"GET BACK! !" He shouts.

"Another one?" Hottan said moving to take aim at her when his body stiffened. "What...? !"

"_I see, you're just a worrying older brother." Kenshin said to Sirzechs when they first met. _

"_It was so surreal...you know, not having to worry about stuff as much any longer. _

"_I'm glad...that I was brought here..." _

"_Sirzechs...I trust you..." _

"_Onii-Sama!" Sirzechs recalled the days when Rias was a child, and when she didn't care as much about his fawning over her. _

"_Play with me Onii-Sama!" _

"_Mou, Onii-Sama that's so embarrassing!"_

_He then recalled the last thing Rias had said to him before he was taken over by Hottan, while they were traveling to the palace in Ostia. "Onii-Sama, thank you for bringing such a wonderful person to our world." _

"...Ghh...Ghhuuuhhh!" Sirzechs grunted, lowering his fist. "It's alright Kenshin, Rias...I've...got him."

Kenshin got to his feet. "Just...stand still." Kenshin said. "Don't make any sudden movements Sirzechs." He said walking up to him.

"What are you going to do?" Sirzechs said.

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Kenshin said as a white aura surrounded his hand. _"Seishin Boido!" He thrust his hand through Sirzechs' chest. _

"!" Rias let out a gasp as her brother's body went slack.

"You're probably not going to be able to fight after this, it saps the strength of the host body in relation to the strength of the one being extracted." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just get him out..." Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Kenshin said as he pulled his hand out of Sirzechs' chest, clutching a pitch black orb. He chucked it as hard as he could away from them as he set Sirzechs on the ground. He turned to Rias. "He's alright, Seishin Boido is not a fatal technique." Kenshin said.

Rias walked up to them. "So...is he gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not dead." Kenshin said with a grim smirk. "He's over there, probably mad as hell too. Heh!"

"What happened to everyone?" Rias asked.

"Hottan's spell Cosmo Entelecheia, coincidentally named after his organization. It translates to _The Perfect World._" Kenshin said. "Everyone affected by it, is seeing the world they've always wanted."

"...Then why aren't we affected by it?" Rias asked. "Grayfia too, why wasn't she affected?"

"I think Grayfia's satisfied with her life to this point." Kenshin said. "I've come to accept reality for what it is and his fantasy magic is ineffective against me." He said laying charms on his face. _"Healing Light!"_

"Then why am I not affected by it?" Rias asked.

"That much still confuses me." Kenshin said. "I mean I know we did...that..last night, but still."

"_...Could it be, because of what Negi Springfield gave to me?" Rias wondered. _

"Oi Grayfia." Kenshin said. "You OK over there?"

"Yes...just...a little wounded." Grayfia said walking over to them.

"Come and get Sirzechs." Kenshin said. "I've held up my end of the bargain, but he's exhausted."

"..." Grayfia slung Sirzechs' arm over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm fine, I've taken worse from you if you recall." Grayfia said.

"Hahaha...sorry." Sirzechs said with a sweatdrop.

"It was during the civil war, you were only doing your job." Grayfia said.

"..." Kenshin and Rias glanced over at each other with smiles on their faces before turning toward where Kenshin had thrown Hottan's core. At that exact moment the two heard the earth breaking and turned back around to find spires of sand stabbed through Sirzechs and Grayfia's chests. "! !"

"Onii-Sama! ! Grayfia! !" Rias screamed.

"...DAMMIT! !" Kenshin said rounding to find Hottan, in his natural form with braided blonde hair, dull blue eyes, soulless smirk and wearing a black mage's cloak.

"You managed to pull one over on me Kenshin." Hottan said. "That...will never happen again."

"..." Kenshin scowled ruefully at him. "You...are going to pay for that...!"

"_Now?" The Spirits asked. _

"_Yes! Your power may not be able to kill him right now, but at least I'll be able to hurt him!" Kenshin thought. _

The orbs on Kenshin's armor shined brightly and Kenshin threw charms on Grayfia and Sirzechs' wounds. _Healing Light!" Kenshin intoned. _

"!" Rias turned to him. "Kenshin?"

"Take Sirzechs and Grayfia somewhere safe." Kenshin said. "I'll cover you."

"What? ! Kenshin he's immune to your power, you won't be able to be-!"

"I am well aware of that Rias! But still if Sirzechs and Grayfia are on the battlefield they could get caught in the cross fire, so take them somewhere safe and come back!" Kenshin shouts throwing a clone stencil out and activating it. It ran over and grabbed Sirzechs.

"R-Right." Rias said grabbing Grayfia and taking off.

"I realize that the only power he's not immune to is yours Rias, otherwise I would have just told you to stay put, I'd rather not put you in danger, but I need your help here." Kenshin's clone said.

"I understand. My mind was just...racing is all." Rias replied.

Kenshin flew up to where Hottan was, his elemental power spiraling around him, whipping both his hair and samurai armor styled Scale Mail around. "Hmm?" Hottan said with a callous smirk. "Just can't control those tears can you Kenshin?" He said seeing tears flying into the wind from Kenshin's eyes.

"I've been thinking...ever since last night, about all the pain and suffering you've caused everyone." Kenshin said. "Because of you...my clans, the Kuroshi and Tsuki are nearly gone, myself and my immediate family all that is left. You caused the Schismatic War, for no real good reason...just to try and erase this world from existence, using your own daughter Asuna to do it." Kenshin said. "Then...you kidnapped my mother and my sister...doing who knows what to them for the next ten years after that. Because of you, my students are dead, my friends in Rikudou were resurrected and used for means that perverted their original objective.

Kenshin went on. "Because of you...the Ala Rubra is gone...my father dead and then revived only to be killed by me again..." The elements around him grew in ferocity. "Then...you put Negi in a position where she had to make me kill her...now you're going to threaten the people who came to find me, and bring me back home." He began to snarl. "No...I will not allow it! Even if the power of the elements can't kill you, you will wish they could!" He took out Kuroi Jigoku and unsheathed it. "Whatever it take..." He shot toward Hottan. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU, HOTTAN! !"

(chapter end)

Draconis: The fights were all kind of quick I know. I wanted to give everyone a little time to shine before I wrote the main fight between Kenshin and Hottan.

Kenshin: Come on Hottan, It's time we finished this!

Hottan: As you wish!

Draconis: That said. I kinda feel like I've made Sirzechs seem weak this whole arc. I should write something good for him soon.

Sirzechs: Eh, I'm just filling a role. Everyone still knows how powerful I am.

Draconis: Aah, still.

Anyway. Next time. The final battle between Kenshin and Hottan, see you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	34. Fantasy or Reality

Draconis: Kenshin, what are you doing?

Kenshin: (dressed up as a butler.) Your tea ma'am.

Grayfia: Thank you. (takes a sip) You're getting better, but try again.

Kenshin: (bows) Yes ma'am.

Draconis: (blinks) Ummm...you two do remember that Kenshin fulfilled his end of your deal right?

Sirzechs: Yeah, I'm right here.

Grayfia: Oh I know, but I just wanted to find out what it would be like to have Kenshin as a servant.

Kenshin: I didn't have any problems with it.

Draconis: Hmmm... (wheels turning) I wonder...

Sirzechs: (narrows eyes) What are you thinking?

Draconis: Meh, I was thinking of a one shot where Kenshin survives the fight against Hottan, but you get killed meaning that Kenshin actually does become Grayfia's servant which is what I implied last chapter.

Sirzechs: (rolls eyes) Gee why don't you just kill me off in the story while you're at it.

Draconis: Oh Sirzechs calm down. It's just an idea I may or may not act on.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 34

Fantasy or Reality?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Previously._

_Kenshin flew up to where Hottan was as Rias and his clone flew away, his elemental power spiraling around him whipping both his hair and samurai armor styled Scale Mail around. "Hmm?" Hottan said with a callous smirk. "Just can't control those tears can you Kenshin?" He said seeing tears flying into the wind from Kenshin's eyes. _

"_I've been thinking...ever since last night, about all the pain and suffering you've caused everyone." Kenshin said. "Because of you...my clans, the Kuroshi and Tsuki are nearly gone, myself and my immediate family all that is left. You caused the Schismatic War, for no real good reason...just to try and erase this world from existence, using your own daughter Asuna to do it." Kenshin said. "Then...you kidnapped my mother and my sister...doing who knows what to them for the next ten years after that. Because of you, my students are dead, my friends in Rikudou were resurrected and used for means that perverted their original objective."_

_Kenshin went on. "Because of you...the Ala Rubra is gone...my father dead and then revived only to be killed by me again..." The elements around him grew in ferocity. "Then...you put Negi in a position where she had to make me kill her...now you're going to threaten the people who came to find me, and bring me back home." He began to snarl. "No...I will not allow it! Even if the power of the elements can't kill you, you will wish they could!" He took out Kuroi Jigoku and unsheathed it. "Whatever it takes..." He shot toward Hottan. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU, HOTTAN! !"_

Kenshin and Hottan clashed. The Great Grand Master Key against Kuroi Jigoku. "Alright then Kenshin. It's time to raise some Hell!" Hottan said as the two separated. "Hahahaha, the last time we fought like this Kenshin, you were still a child...a child I left laying in a pool of his own blood...but even then I knew we would meet in battle again!" Hottan shouts with a smirk, as Kenshin's body shook with rage. "I hope you don't disappoint! Hahahahahahaha! !"

Kenshin appeared in front of him and punched Hottan in the face, however he did not budge. "!" Hottan forced Kenshin off of him and punched Kenshin in the chest, sending him flying away.

Kenshin got back to his feet. "Oh? I see you've gotten your heart fixed?" Hottan said.

"..." Kenshin scowled, saying nothing.

"Regardless, I've waited a long time for this Kenshin!" Hottan said relocating behind Kenshin.

Kenshin rounded, driving his elbow into Hottan's face, sending him on a tumble across the ground. "And you will get exactly what you deserve!" Kenshin shouts.

Hottan caught himself and fired off bursts of holy magic at Kenshin. "This is so much fun Kenshin! It's like hunting!"

"If that's so, you're the game!" Kenshin said dodging the attacks and finding Hottan charging in behind them. Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku into the ground and caught Hottan's fist, lining his forehead with Gnome's power and took the other fist and jumped up, driving his knee into Hottan's chin.

"Gah!" Hottan gasped in pain catching himself as he was knocked back. Kenshin collected Kuroi Jigoku and slashed it at Hottan's neck, Hottan blocked it with his key. A great force exploded from them, scattering dust everywhere. The two pulled back their weapons and clashed again, another force creating a crater beneath them. Kenshin spun their weapons around and flung them away.

"Eat this!" Kenshin said cocking both fists back and punching at him.

"I don't think so!" Hottan shouts returning the measure.

The two entangled in a flurry of fists. "Funny! I thought you were a Wizard type!" Kenshin shouts as he landed a glancing blow on Hottan's face.

"I am anything! The end all, be all, the God of Fantasy!" Hottan shouts with a smirk as he decked Kenshin in the jaw.

"It's time you got a heavy dose of reality you crazy old bastard!" Kenshin shouts slamming his fist into Hottan's face.

"Grh!" Hottan grunted, being knocked back for a moment before diving back into the fray. "You are defeated!" Hottan shouts as they continued their flurrying assault on one another.

"Prove it! Make my defeat a reality, Fantasy God!" Kenshin mocked as he drove his fist into Hottan's chest.

"Scream in agony for me Kenshin!" Hottan said with a wide smirk as he drove his fist into Kenshin's sternum.

"Not likely!" Kenshin shouts driving his forehead into Hottan's. "That's payback for earlier!"

Rias watched from a distance as the two dueled. "Kenshin..." She said.

"The real me will be fine, but he still needs your help." Kenshin's clone said as he focused on keeping the healing charms going.

"How am I supposed to know when to attack? I can barely see them move!" Rias said.

"Come here." Kenshin's clone said. "The real me left something with me that he wanted me to give to you."

Rias walked over to Kenshin's clone who reached over and placed his elbow on her "Mmn..." Rias let out a soft moan.

"My bad, I'm kinda focused on healing Sirzechs and Grayfia." Kenshin's clone said noticing he had pressed his elbow into her breast. _"Element Transfer Level One: All!" _

"_**Embrace!" **_

"Huh?" Rias said as the elements spiraled around her. "Won't Kenshin be weakened with this?"

"As long as he doesn't transfer the full Balance Breaker, he'll have the same intensity of elemental power, now if he were to transfer level one again to someone else, he'd lose the Elemental Overdrives. Thankfully the present battlefield allows him some measure of flexibility." Kenshin's clone said. "With Undine's power you should be able to track them easier, with Sylph you'll be just fast enough to attack. Salamander will increase your energy and intensity of your attacks and Gnome will make sure you don't get taken out in one shot. Now go. I'll join you once I've pulled these two out of the danger zone."

"Um...no offense, but what could a clone do here?" Rias asked.

"More than you'd expect." Kenshin's clone said. "Now go."

"Right." Rias said bringing out her wings and flying away. "..." She saw Kenshin and Hottan still going at it, but their flurry had ended. _"He was right, I can see them moving a lot better than before now, but I still can't see it perfectly. I'll need to time this precisely." Rias thought._

"_Trust yourself...when the time is right, you will hit him." _

"!" Rias looked around wide eyed. "That voice..."

Hottan batted Kuroi Jigoku away with his keystaff, only to receive Kenshin's fist in his stomach, sending him flying further away. "Heheheheh!" Hottan chuckled madly. "Don't die on me Kenshin!" He said summoning up blunted staves to fire at him.

"The only one who will die tonight is you!" Kenshin said holding Kuroi Jigoku in a defensive position, while his other hand summoned his naginata to his hand. He then slashed Kuroi Jigoku outward firing off a Katensho to destroy the staves.

"Hahaha, you need to enjoy this a bit more!" Hottan said taking aim and firing a beam of holy magic at him.

"And you need to shut up and DIE!" Kenshin roared slicing the beam in half with Kuroi Jigoku. Kenshin put his naginata under his feet and surrounded the vacuum of wind around it, using the dual bladed weapon as a high speed hoverboard and took off toward Hottan.

Kenshin punched through Hottan or rather his image. Hottan appeared behind him and summoned up dark blades with his fantasy magic and took aim at Kenshin. "Tch!" Kenshin shifted his legs forward and kicked his naginata into a spin, shredding the blades to nothing, however some moved around and attacked Kenshin from behind. "? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as those were destroyed by a cloud of crimson magic. He looked over and saw Rias with her hand extended toward him. He nodded toward as if to thank her.

"I'll just stay back and wait for an opportune moment to strike." Rias said through a communication circle.

"I was going to suggest the same. You probably can't keep up with us." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, this battle has been fun." Hottan said with a smirk. "However all good things must come to an end...you knew this was coming Kenshin! _Pillar of Hades!" _

Kenshin's eyes widened as a massive pillar of brimstone roared out of a portal that came to life right in front of him. "Shit!" He held his arms out to catch the pillar as it drove him back. Hottan flew forward to pursue him and push the pillar himself.

"Only one of us is going to walk away from this! Luckily for you, it will at least be your body! !" Hottan shouts.

"I'll rip our your blind eyes!" Kenshin shouts.

"You put your neck on the line, and for what? ! People who would never repay the favor to you? !" Hottan said. "Your entire life is one long joke Kenshin!"

"You wouldn't understand what it is I do, even if I sent you straight to Hell!" Kenshin said.

"Then make me understand your loathsome, self destructive efforts with your wrath then!" Hottan shouts.

"As you wish! !" Kenshin roared cocking his left fist back, surrounded in with the power of Sylph and Gnome. _"Flash Bullet Fist! !" _

A fissure tore through the pillar as Kenshin punched through it. Kenshin appeared over Hottan and dropped his heel on Hottan's head sending him to the ground. Kenshin landed on the ground across from him and glanced around. He was back where everyone else was, still under Hottan's Cosmo Entelecheia spell. "Damn, I'll have to be careful now." Kenshin said.

"I wouldn't suggest that, not with me Kenshin." Hottan said with a cackle at the end. "Gah!" He gasped as Kenshin punched him in the stomach and back flipped, a wall of flames appearing behind him. "_Katensou Arashi!" _He said firing off spears of flame at Hottan, stabbing through and around him. He landed with his back turned to Hottan, snapping his fingers, making the spears all explode. Hottan pegged Kenshin in the back of the head with a beam of holy light. Kenshin was dazed, but still dodged the next one, jumped into the air and turned toward Hottan grabbing his shoulders and slamming his forehead into Hottan's. He then cocked his fist back as he landed on the ground, surrounding it in Sylph, Salamander and Gnome's power. _"Point Blank Crushing Flame Profusion!" Kenshin shouts driving his fist into Hottan's face. _

"Grrh!" Hottan grunted as he staggered backward. "Grrraahhhh! !" He roared angrily and commanded the Great Grand Master Key to levitate behind him as he cocked both fists back.

"This again? ! For a Fantasy God you sure are unimaginative!" Kenshin said as they went into a flurry of fists again.

"When the bulk of my magic doesn't work against you anyway, what's the point in getting fancy? !" Hottan shouts.

"Well you aren't going to out brute force me Hott-? !" Kenshin was cut off as his left arm exploded in muscle tissue, bone and gore. "Wha? !"

"Heh!" Hottan smirked as he slammed both fists into Kenshin's face. "Did it ever occur to you that I might have been holding back against you this whole time."

"Actually, yes...I was counting on it!" Kenshin shouts driving his right arm upward for an uppercut, knocking Hottan into the air.

Hottan caught himself and levitated. He had an angry scowl as Kenshin regrew his arm. "You arrogant dual breed devil! I'll put you down for good!" He shouts as the air seemingly moved in toward him.

"!" Kenshin felt dread creeping up inside him.

"!" Rias who was flying in saw this as well. "That's a lot of mana he's drawing in.

"Prepare yourself Kenshin!" Hottan said creating three clones. _"Blazing Heat in the Sky!" _

"_Thousand Thunderbolts!"  
_

"_The End of the World!" _

"_Tearing Earth!" _

The strongest spells of the flame, lightning, ice and earth spell classes respectively roared toward him. "Damn, I have to contain the blast!" Kenshin said extending his own magic outward.

(booooommmmm! !)

"! !" Rias' eyes widened in dread as she saw the attack strike him. When it died down, she couldn't sense him. "No...no...KENSHIN! !" She screamed.

"?" Hottan turned toward her. "Aaah. It's you again." He said with a smirk. "Yes, I might have gone a little overboard there, ah well. I guess I can try and swipe that one Forbesii's after, then use it to kill him."

"No..." Rias said bowing her head, a pair of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't get so worked up. I'll send you to join him here shortly and your friends as well, as soon as I'm done with your world." Hottan said.

"...I will not let you die here alone Kenshin..." Rias said as her magic welled up in a furious vortex. "LifeMaker Hottan...How dare you, you monster. You think you can take what's mine? ! Threaten my beloved servants, my friends! Make my fiancee's life a living hell and you thought you would would get away with it? !"

"Hm?" Hottan said. "Oh how cute you're all angry. You remind me of Negi with how adorably enraged you are. Nothing can stop me...or my plan. Least of all a plucky, privileged devil girl." Hottan mocked.

"I don't give a _**DAMN **_about your plans!" Rias snarled angrily as she collected her magic in her palms. "I swear...even if this world's fate is to be destroyed, and every last drop of my blood boils away to nothing, I will strike you down in Kenshin's place..._**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! !" **_

"Heheheheh, strong words...but just try to back them up." Hottan said moving his hand forward, wrapping his magic around Rias' body.

So imagine his shock when that magic was repelled. "? !" Hottan's eyes widened. "What? !"

"Your _Perfect World _spell didn't work on me...what made you think anything else would? !" Rias shouts firing off wave after wave of destruction magic at Hottan.

Hottan relocated out of the way of all the blasts when he got a good look at Rias' face. "...!" Hottan let out a quiet gasp as he saw Negi's face overlap Rias'. "Krhh...so that's how it is. That foolish girl...a thorn in my side even from beyond the grave. Fine then, I've got no problems dealing with you with my own two hands!"

"Come on then!" Rias shouts. "Let's see if you can!"

"Someone's confident! Thinking they're ready to sit at the high rollers' table with the men!" Hottan laughed as he relocated behind her. "Except this game is rigged."

"Nice try." Rias said, her head turned toward him, her hand aimed up.

"Hu-? !" Hottan was cut off as destruction magic blasted him in the face. "Argh!"

Rias turned and flew backward, keeping her eyes on him. "Alright...I have to be careful about this. If he gets me a few good times I'm done for."

"_Don't volley your magic at him." _

"_!" _Rias' eyes widened slightly _"That voice again." She thought "Hey! Is that you Negi-San? !" _

"_Yes. I was hoping you wouldn't need this, but now that you're using it, you've only got a limited amount of time." Negi said. "After that this gift I've given you will go dormant." _

"_What did you give me?" Rias thought. _

"_It has to do with Hottan, and Ragnarok Kuroshi's biological older brother." Negi replied. "Now focus and do as I say." _

"_Right." Rias said as she saw Hottan coming in hot. _

"That was interesting girlie!" Hottan said with a small smirk. "However, do you really believe you can succeed where your beloved Kenshin failed?" He asked.

"_Staves, He's using Tertium's Banshou Tsuranuku Kokkui no Enkan!" Negi said. "Create a defensive wall with your magic, reinforced by the earth spirit Gnome's magic!" _

"Got it!" Rias said swiping her hands out in front of her, creating a wall of destruction magic in front of herself, reinforcing it with Gnome's magic. _"This isn't harming you is it?" She asked the Earth Spirit. _

"_Gnomey says she's fine, and to just focus on what you're doing." Sylph said. _

"_Yes it will take more than a little destruction magic to harm us." Salamander said. _

"_OK, just wanted to be sure." Rias said. _

"What's wrong Negi? ! Didn't have the courage to face me yourself, so you decided to let Kenshin and his new squeeze do your dirty work for you? !" Hottan shouts as he created a massive spear of lightning.

"_Gungnir!" Negi said. "Just dodge out of the way at the right time!" _

Hottan threw the large spear at Rias who dodged at the last few seconds available thanks to Undine's power. _"Wow, I'm fighting the god of this world, I should be scared, but I've never felt calmer." Rias thought. _

"Guuuhh..." Hottan grunted grabbing his head. _"Damn...that destruction magic is the only magic I don't have immunity to...it really did a number on me." He thought. _

"_Alright, it's time to go on the offensive." Negi said. "I'm just going to tell you right now however, that you don't have the power to defeat Hottan." _

"_Damn, I'm the only one wh-" Rias thought._

"_No you're not, think...if Kenshin were really dead, would you still be able to use the spirit's power that his clone gave to you." Negi asked. _

"_..." Rias sensed toward the deep crater that Hottan had put Kenshin into. She felt it...it felt like a great welling of elemental magic, one that she remembered feeling before. "..." A calm, confident smile appeared on her face. "Got it, I've got something in mind to attack him with, but I need to know my target." _

"_The weapon he's been using, levitating behind his back." Negi said. "The Great Grand Master Key. If that is destroyed, Hottan's Cosmo Entelecheia spell will lose effect and everyone left in Mundus Magicus will wake up, your friends included!" _

"_That means Hottan will lose all of his immunities, got it!" Rias said. _

"..." Hottan narrowed his eyes as he noticed Rias flying toward him. _"What is she planning?"_

"Haaaaahhhh! !" Hottan was forced to dodge a stab and looked over to find Kenshin's clone smirking at him.

"You? !" Hottan said. "But I- DAMMIT!"

"Awh, what's the matter Hottan, suddenly decided you don't want a piece of this sweet ass anymore? !" Kenshin's clone mocked. "Well it's just too bad for you, I'm still breathing!" He turned toward Rias. "Don't worry about Sirzechs and Grayfia, they're gonna be just fine, still might need Asia to look them over when this is over."

"Alright." Rias replied. "!" Her eyes widened in shock as Hottan's hand tore through his chest.

"_Just a clone, focus on your objective!" Negi said. _

"Kenshin was very foolish to think a mere clone could match me!" Hottan said.

Kenshin's clone grabbed his hand and force it further in while his other hand grabbed Hottan's wrist, restraining both his arms. "You knew I was a fake, yet you still bit on me...you're the fool here Hottan." Kenshin's clone said with a smirk as he flipped Hottan the bird and exploded.

"Gaah!" Hottan shouted as he flew backward. "? !" He sensed Rias behind him, a large sphere of destruction magic levitating in her right hand. _"No, that was her target! It's too lat-!" _

"_**Extinguished Star! !" **_Rias shouts, throwing her hand forward, sending the sphere into Hottan's back, sending him crashing into the ground.

She hunched forward, sweat dripping from her brow, gasping for much needed breath. "That...was so exhausting...I need to...work on that attack a bit more...no...maybe just my stamina..."

"I wouldn't...worry about that for too much longer you little bitch."

"!" Rias watched as Hottan flew back up to her level, his mage cloak in tatters.

"Because you're going to die, right here and right now! !" Hottan roared firing off a large burst of holy magic right at her.

"!" Rias froze in fright. _"I-I can't move, this is it!" She thought. _

Suddenly the burst of holy magic was knocked away. "!" Hottan's eyes narrowed with rage as he saw the real Kenshin standing in front of her. His Scale Mail gone, the jewels fused into his skin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hottan, this form takes me some time to set up, but I see my fiancee's taken to entertaining you in my place." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Where's your key? I'd hate to beat on an unarmed man." Kenshin asked.

"I destroyed it." Rias said.

"? !" Kenshin's head turned toward her. "You destroyed the Great Grand Master Key?" He asked.

"Yes." Rias answered with a smile.

"..." A small grin appeared on Kenshin's face. "Rias, I owe you BIG time when this is over." He said as he turned to Hottan. "Seems that thanks to Rias and your own hubris, you've lost your only means of defense against me Hottan." He said, his grin turning into a smirk. "Now your ass belongs to me!" Kenshin said appearing in front of Hottan in a burst of wind and punching him in the face.

"Guh!" Hottan grunted. Hottan caught himself and turned to find Kenshin standing directly behind him. "!" He jumped back only to get Kenshin's elbow in his face. He caught himself again, scowling ruefully at Kenshin as everyone around them began stirring. "I am still the LifeMaker, you will not defeat me! !"

"I already have." Kenshin said throwing up a handsign as he lofted Kuroi Jigoku skyward. Strands of shadow connected Hottan to the ground and pinned him there as Kenshin came back down to the ground with him. The elements in Kenshin's body transferred to Kuroi Jigoku. "You see Hottan, in this form I'm currently in, the Vessel of the Elements I don't have to waste time setting up and controlling the force of this next attack, I'm already controlling it within my own body!"

"! !" Hottan's eyes widened in dread as Kenshin shot toward him.

"_Quadruple Giga! !" Kenshin roared slashing Hottan down the front, his attack flinging off his blade. _

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh! ! !" Hottan roared in agony.

"..." Kenshin panted heavily, his Sacred Gear reappeared in his hand. Hottan was still standing in front of him, but Kenshin could plainly see the multiple cracks running along his body, growing in length and number.

"...My core...you've...destroyed my core...!" Hottan gasped out.

"That's right, you will not be able to hurt anyone ever again." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Hmph..." Hottan closed his eyes, smirking wearily as he raised his left hand upward. "I'll see you...in Hell...Kenshin..." He snapped his fingers as his body broke away and crumbled to nothing.

"..." Kenshin stared on ahead. A plethora of emotions storming through him. He had finally done it. His friends and loved ones that had died in this world, could finally rest in peace.

"Kenshin! !"

He turned to find Yukari, Miyuki, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and the other running toward him with the exception of Issei, Azazel, Evangeline, Hikari and the Vali team. "..." Kenshin turned to them with a tired smile. "Fuck...I'm so exhausted. That Quadruple Giga and Vessel of the Elements wasn't even perfect and I'm tired...!" Kenshin's eyes widened as a tear in space opened behind him it began sucking him in. "Wha? ! Is that the Dimensional Gap? !" He said as his feet came off the ground.

Sirzechs dove in front of the portal and grabbed Kenshin's wrist. "Kenshin, hang on I'm going to pull you out!" Sirzechs said.

"..." Kenshin glanced back at the tear in space.

"Don't you dare let go! !" Sirzechs shouts.

"Kenshin!" Yukari shot forward grabbing his other hand. "Hang on!"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Sirzechs, I just want to tell you, what I said earlier about forgiving you, I meant it." He said

"Don't talk, just focus on getting out of there!" Sirzechs said.

"I...can't move anymore, and I can already feel my arms tearing off..." He said as he pulled his hands back against their grips. "There's no sense in you two getting sucked into the Dimensional Gap with me."

"Kenshin! Don't do this, please! !" Yukari pleaded.

"...Dammit...I guess in the end, that bastard still beat me." Kenshin said as he finally wrest his hands free. "Later..." He said as he was sucked into the Dimensional Gap, the portal closing shut before Yukari could dive through it.

"..." Everyone was frozen in shock.

"Wait, so you're telling me, even after all Kenshin went through to come here and beat him, he still gets the last laugh? !" Issei shouts.

"...If I knew where he was, I could possibly go in there and get him, but...there's just no telling, and he was weakened already due to his fight..." Arthur said.

"Even if we did, he could be swallowed by the void before we got there." Vali said.

"If you can go to the Dimensional Gap, let's go already! I'll come with you!" Yukari said running up to Arthur.

"I will as well!" Akeno said.

"There's no telling where Hottan sent Kenshin with his last breath, the margin for error is too big." Vali said.

"He has a piece of Ophis inside him doesn't he? ! Call her up and ask her!" Yukari berated.

"You can't just get in contact with someone this far away from home." Arthur said. "I'm sorry, but...it's up to Kenshin himself to find his own way back if he can."

"..." Yukari scowled. "You...You!" She seethed with tears in her eyes.

"What if we just opened a gateway-nyaa?" Kuroka suggested. "We wouldn't have to look for him, but we could just pour our power through it and create a beacon for him to follow."

"..." Yukari turned to her.

"He helped me start my reconciliation with Shirone, this is the least I could do." Kuroka said turning her head toward her.

"Very well." Arthur said. "It's worth a shot, everyone get ready!"

Meanwhile Kenshin was floating through flames, then a strange green atmosphere before he found himself floating through what seemed to be water. "Where am I?"

"_**It looks like you were already swallowed up by vortex of the Dimensional Gap." Ddraig said. **_

"Huh, where's Ophis when you need her?" Kenshin said. "I bet she could get me back..."

"_**I don't know**__**." Ddraig said. "I'm not all that sure what will even happen to you."**_

"Gee, don't sound so easy going about all this eh?" Kenshin said with a tired grin.

"_**Hm?" Ddraig said as they reappeared in empty space. "Looks like that guy is coming." **_

"Huh?" Kenshin said as a massive portal opened up right next to him. He forced himself to a standing base as something came through the portal. "? ! !" His eyes widened in shock as he saw a massive red dragon flying right by him. "Unholy shit...Great Red." He said. "The Dragon of Dragons..."

"_**Dragon of Dreams...I'm not sure what kind of passing whim this is, but I suppose he'll show us the way." Ddraig said. **_

"I see...Sylph, Salamander, Undine, Gnome...I want you to go ahead and head to Yukari...in case I don't make it out of here." He said.

"_What? !" Sylph, Salamander, and Undine shout. _

"I might not make it out of here, there's no reason for you to sill be here, chancing getting swallowed up by the Dimensional Gap along with me." Kenshin said.

"..." All four spirits went silent before surprisingly Gnome spoke up. "If this is...truly your final hours, let us remain by your side until then. We will be fine, the Dimensional Gap won't affect us."

"Do you agree with her?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes/Yeah/Uh huh." Undine, Salamander and Sylph answer.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt himself being pulled into the second portal Great Red made. "Alright then, I won't argue."

Kenshin stood on a beach and looked around. "Whoa..." Kenshin said looking at the sky above, seeing shooting stars. "!" His eyes widened as he saw the members of the Ala Rubra standing on the beach with him.

"..." Some of them smiled, others grinned widely. Two fellows wearing business suits with matching glasses and stubble approached him.

"Takamichi and Gateau..." Kenshin said.

"Thanks to you, we can finally rest." Takamichi said.

"So, when you get home, learn to enjoy your life a little more eh?" Gateau said walking by him. The two vanished.

A man with long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail wearing a beige mage's cloak came up to him next. "Hello Kenshin, it's been awhile.

"...Hahaha, indeed it has Uncle Albireo." Kenshin said with a quivering voice.

Albireo smiled and placed his hand on his head. "One last passing gift." He said.

"!" Kenshin felt all of his injuries and even his mana heal and replenish. Albireo faded away.

Rakan came up to him. "You did good kid, damn good!" He said with a loud laugh.

"Yeah...but now I'm stuck here." Kenshin said. Rakan slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about that, you'll find your way out." Rakan laughed. "Just keep kicking ass for the rest of us when you do! Wahahahahahaha!"

"Heh, will do." Kenshin said. Rakan nodded and walked by Kenshin and disappeared.

A man with short black hair, sharp eyes wearing a black sweater and matching slacks. "Kenshin..."

"Eishun..." Kenshin said with a distant look. "...I'm sorry about Konoka and Setsuna."

"It wasn't your fault." Eishun said. "Just do me a favor, never forget about them."

"Never." Kenshin said with a nod.

Eishun nodded and walked by him patting him on the back before vanishing.

Arika and a man wearing a tattered beige mages cloak, black shirt and matching pants walked up to them. "Nagi, Arika."

"You did good Kenshin. Now we can all finally take our rest again." Nagi said with a grin.

"Yes." Arika said with a smile.

"Negi, she was forced to have me kill her..." Kenshin said.

"We know." Nagi nodded.

"It was her choice to make." Arika said. "If nothing else, she got to choose her own fate, something you've always respected, right?"

"Yeah, well I just wish she didn't involve me in deciding that particular part of that fate." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, just...live a full life for her." Nagi said.

"And us." Arika said.

"You have my word." Kenshin said.

Nagi and Arika nod and walk by him, vanishing. Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly as the final person came up to him, his father Ryuushin. "Dad..."

"Hello son." Ryuushin said with a calm smile.

"...I...I..." Kenshin said.

Ryuushin held up his hand. "It's OK son. It is not your fault I am no longer here." He said.

"..." Kenshin bowed his head.

Ryuushin grabbed his hand and placed something into it. "The one who allowed us to come and visit you allowed me to give you something before I returned. Accept this, and give it to someone yourself."

Kenshin looked at his hand. It was a ring with a moderately sized diamond on it. "...Is this..?"

"The ring I proposed to your mother with, yes." Ryuushin said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin nodded. Ryuushin started to walked by when Kenshin placed his hand on his chest. "Dad." He said.

"Yes?" Ryuushin asked.

"I...I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me." Kenshin said. "You were the best father that a reckless, problematic, former introvert like me could have ever asked for." He said.

"..." Ryuushin placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder with a smile on his face. "Kenshin...no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you, you and your sisters. You take good care of them now you hear me?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Count on it."

A single tear slipped down Ryuushin's face as he started walking backward, his body glowing a faint white. Suddenly a pair of wings shot out of his back, but they were not dragon wings like Kenshin would expect, but a pair of angel wings. "..." Kenshin stared at him, unsure of what to say.

Ryuushin hopped into the air and took off, disappearing after a short distance.

"Well...that was a first. A demon with angel wings." Kenshin looked over to find a woman who resembled Ophis, in a more mature body, wearing her usual outfit, fitted to her new form. She looked to be around early adulthood.

"Ophis?" Kenshin asked.

"If you're wondering about the form. I'm just trying things out." Ophis said.

"I see, uhm...can you get me out of here?" Kenshin asked.

"Doubtful, I'm not even sure where we are relative to where you came from." Ophis said.

"So in other words, with his last breath Hottan basically bombed me into a random part of the Dimensional Gap." Kenshin said.

"Well it's not all bad." Ophis shrugged. "At least it's quiet and the view is nice."

"I guess." Kenshin said. "So...wait am I not in any danger here?"

"From getting swallowed by the gap? Not with me here, no." Ophis shook her head.

"Aah huh..." Kenshin nodded. "So would you care to tag along while I look for a way back? Give you a chance to get around your old home."

"Also gives me equal chances to run into that big red bastard." Ophis muttered.

Kenshin chuckled uneasily with a sweatdrop. "I-I'll lend you a pair of earplugs?"

"Won't work." Ophis said. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked noticing her looking up.

"Ugh..." Ophis sighed. "Too late."

"Wha? Whoa? !" Kenshin shouts as a massive figure crashed into the beach. "...Oh shit..." He said with wide eyes, seeing the figure turn out to be Great Red. "Oh fuck!"

"You are not supposed to be here." Great Red's voice boomed, glancing over at Kenshin.

"And you need a breathmint the size of a mountain." Ophis jabbed.

"Ah Ophis, again with the jabs." Great Red said.

"Always, home invader." Ophis snapped.

"You left home, as far as I'm concerned the estate was abandoned." Great Red shot back.

"Ummm..." Kenshin said.

"You! You are not supposed to be here!" Great Red repeated.

"Right we've established that." Kenshin said.

"For your intrusion you will be punished!" Great Red shouts.

"Wh-What? ! I don't want to be here anyway!" Kenshin shouts.

"What? Are you saying my home isn't good enough for you? !" Great Red shouts.

"I didn't say that at all!" Kenshin yelled.

"Any home occupied by you is automatically ruined." Ophis stated blithely.

"You're not helping!" Kenshin said with a comical glare.

"In fact we're going to kick you out right now." Ophis stated with a smirk.

"Oh? ! That would be a great trick!" Great Red laughed.

"Ophis can you please keep your murderection in under your dress please?" Kenshin asked.

"You can't tell my murderection what to do Kenshin." Ophis said with a dull look. "I am throbbing with rage!"

"Aggh! If we get killed I'm going to jam my murderection that I still have from killing Hottan so far down your throat!" Kenshin snapped.

Ophis turned to him with a vexed look. "Oh I'd love to see you try!"

Kenshin stomped toward her. "Come over here and I will, you doppelganger goddess!"

"..." Great Red watched as the two began to bicker amongst themselves.

"I'm going to make you regret those words." Ophis said with a glare.

"Uh huh, is this before or after Great Red eats us? !" Kenshin said assuming his Balance Breaker.

"Eats you maybe!" Ophis shot back walking up to him.

"Oh no Ophis, if I'm becoming chow for this big red fucker I'm dragging you down with me!" Kenshin snapped.

"Umm..." Great Red said.

"Alright that's it. We're going to have it out the winner fights this idiot!" Ophis said cracking her knuckles. "We begin on three, got it? One, Two.

"Three!" Kenshin shouts as they both turn and punch Great Red in the nose.

"Argh!" Great Red shook his head around.

"OK...running!" Kenshin said sweeping Ophis off her feet and taking off.

"What are you doing? ! Get back there and fight! It's not like you'd be fighting alone!" Ophis said.

"I know that, but that didn't even hurt him, I need to back away to activate the Juggernaut Drive." Kenshin said.

"...Oooohhhh." Ophis said with a nod.

"Ngh, that was annoying." Great Red said before glancing around. "Where did you go? !"

"Over here you big red bitch!" Kenshin shouts flying in on the Black Dragon of Destruction.

"You know you seemed fearful when he first arrived, why the sudden change?" Ophis asked with a curious look.

"Tch, as if I'd give you the satisfaction of lording it over me that I ran away from something with my tails between my legs." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Even in death!"

"Ha! If there's one thing I've always admired about you it's your boundless courage. Always staring death in the face and laughing." Ophis said.

"You're serious about this huh? Well then I'll make you pay for gawking at me!" Great Red shouts flying at him.

"You're pissed at me because I was staring at you? !" Kenshin snapped.

"He's an idiot." Ophis sighed.

Kenshin flew forward on the black dragon while Ophis launched a pillar of snakes at Great Red that slithered around and restrained him. _"Kokuryuu Taihou!" Kenshin shouts slashing ZanRyuu forward._ Kenshin's attack flung off his sword and slammed into Great Red.

"..." Ophis said.

"Did we get him?" Kenshin asked.

"...Not even close." Ophis said seeing Great Red emerge from the dust unharmed.

"Fuck..." Kenshin said with a wry smirk.

"My turn." Great Red said as red energy pooled in front of his mouth. _"Apocalypse Shot!" _

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Shit!" He said as he braced the black dragon for impact, applying Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei and Earth Guard.

"What are you doing? ! Dodge it!" Ophis said.

"There's no telling where Mundus Magicus is in the Dimensional Gap, I'm not taking any chances!" Kenshin said.

"Aggh!" Ophis yelled as she placed her hand on Kenshin's back, over her mark pouring her power into it.

"Gh? !" Kenshin said. "Ophis?"

"I can't have you getting killed, between you and Vali, you two are my best shots at getting rid of him." Ophis said.

"Awh, you do care." Kenshin teased.

"Whatever." Ophis rolled her eyes.

The Black Dragon caught the ball of dark red energy and held it there. "Hm? !" Great Red said.

The ball was shrinking before him, upon further inspection Great Red realized that Kenshin was actually squeezing it, compressing the Apocalypse Dragon's attack. "Grrrhhh!" Kenshin growled. "Come on! COME ON! !" Finally Kenshin was able to crush the ball down to nothing.

"..." Great Red stared at the much smaller Black Dragon.

"Heh...who's staring now you schmuck." Kenshin said with a weary. yet wild smirk. "Is that all you got? !"

"Kenshin?" Ophis said with a curious look. _"He truly isn't afraid anymore...even though Great Red at this point would utterly destroy him." Ophis thought. _

"If you're not going to move I will!" Kenshin said flying around Great Red, hopping off of the Black Dragon and stabbing ZanRyuu into the Apocalypse Dragon and running along in a spiral as the Black Dragon breathed down flames behind Kenshin. When Kenshin hopped back onto the Black Dragon. Ophis turned to him.

"...You won't be able to beat him." Ophis said. "That probably just tickled him.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "I don't really care anymore." He said. "I just want to leave a lasting impression on this bastard."

"Well then, I have just the way you could do it." Ophis said. "That Quadruple Giga attack, use the dragon to launch it."

"...Hm...Ophis if I wasn't so sure I'd get a snake down the throat I could kiss you right now." Kenshin said with a laugh as Great Red turned his massive frame over to face them.

"Hm?" Great Red said seeing the Black Dragon glowing brightly.

Ophis was behind Kenshin, her arms around his chest, hands gripping his shoulders. "This is a one time deal, you'll be able to control this perfectly with my help." Ophis said.

"I understand...you know though...this actually feels kind of nice." Kenshin commented.

"..." Ophis didn't reply.

"What is he planning?" Great Red muttered.

"OK it's ready, launch it now!" Ophis and the spirits shout.

"An attack like this deserves an alternate name." Kenshin said. "Now, go _Quadruple Omega! !" _The Black Dragon of Destruction opened it's mouth and shot out a large blast of elemental energy at Great Red before vanishing. Ophis held an exhausted Kenshin in her arms as the attack slammed into Great Red.

However when the dust settled Great Red emerged relatively unharmed. "...Hahahaha, damn..." Kenshin laughed.

Great Red flew up close to them. "You know boy I wasn't actually trying in this fight." Great Red said.

"I could tell..." Kenshin grunted. "Still...just because you're the Apocalypse Dragon, doesn't mean I'm just gonna roll over when you provoke me."

"..." Ophis said nothing, glaring at Great Red.

"Oh quit being all protective over your boy toy and land on my head." Great Red grunted. "I found his home while he was fighting me. I'll even keep quiet, just for you!" He mocked.

"Fuck you." Ophis snapped as she landed on Great Red's head.

"By the way here." Great Red said pushing a miniscule amount of power into Kenshin.

Which was enough to restore him completely. "Huh?" Kenshin sat up as they went through a portal.

"Kid you remind me of Ragnarok Kuroshi. He came to me asking for help to kill the Goddess of Light after his beau the Goddess of Darkness sealed herself off. He even fought me trying to curry my favor by proving he was capable." Great Red said. "Of course this was futile and I sent his ass packing."

"Seriously, just how freakin' much am I gonna have in common with him?" Kenshin said.

"You'd be surprised at how much you have in common with him." Great Red said. "By the way, earlier you mentioned the name Hottan did you not?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"That human still lives huh? Even after I bestowed Fantasy Magic onto him." Great Red said. "I thought for sure he'd get himself killed when it didn't work on someone."

"You gave Hottan his Fantasy Magic?" Kenshin asked with a glare.

"He was a sad foolish man who was losing his wife to an illness. He found a way to summon my consciousness and begged me to give him anything to help him." Great Red said. "I suppose I felt sorry for him, so I gave him a type of magic that would help him make all his dreams come true, I always figured the magic would corrupt him eventually."

"According to his daughter the corruption didn't set in until he was killed by a Shinigami and reborn as a homunculus." Kenshin said. "I think the Fantasy Magic corrupted the homunculus."

"Do you sympathize with him now, knowing this?" Great Red asked.

"Absolutely not. No matter what happened in his past, it doesn't excuse what he did to me and just about everyone I've ever known." Kenshin said.

"Exactly." Ophis said.

Great Red stopped as they found a tear in space. "We're here." He said.

"This is Mundus Magicus?" Kenshin asked.

"Should be." Great Red said.

"Wait...hang on. Before I go I need your word that this was just the equivalent of a sparring match." Kenshin said.

"Yeah yeah, that's basically all it was." Great Red said.

"Alright, come on Ophis." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Ophis said. "This isn't over Great Red, I will have my sil-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, you will have your silence, if you keep hanging around that guy you may come to like the noise." Great Red said as Ophis and Kenshin dove through the portal.

"? !" Everyone turned toward the tear in space as they felt something coming.

"Luci, I'm home!" Kenshin called out as he walked through the portal with Ophis close behind.

(smack!)

Yukari shot forward and slapped Kenshin across the face. Kenshin turned back toward her. "I deserved that."

"You're damn right you did!" Yukari said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll make it up to you Yukari, to all of you." He said looking around. "But first...does anyone have anything to eat? I could seriously debone a fully grown deer right now." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Probably because all the energy you've used lately has put a strain on your metabolism and you finally have no energy to burn." Ophis said.

"What else have you been doing?" Vali asked out of sheer morbid curiosity.

"Well, I had my energy restored after meeting some long lost friends, then I got clowned by Great Red." Kenshin said.

"? !" Everyone who knew about Great Red rounded on him. "Great Red...the apocalypse dragon, the dragon from the book of Revelations. That Great Red?" Azazel asked.

"The same Great Red that I want to defeat." Vali said.

"Uh...is there another one?" Kenshin asked.

"Ugh...why did you fight him of all people?" Sirzechs said with a facepalm.

"He wanted to fight me for whatever reason! I didn't challenge him, but I wasn't going to just run the hell away in a place that I had no idea where I was going. I acted in self defense!" Kenshin said.

Sirzechs sighed. "I guess."

"So...is this really over...can we finally move on?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Hottan is finally...finally gone."

"How do you feel Kenshin-Chan?" Serafall asked.

"To be honest...I feel...free." Kenshin said.

"Free?" Akeno asked.

"I know what you mean." Kiba said walking over and placing his hand on Kenshin's shoulder with a smile. "Like you're finally free from the pain of your past. Like you can finally move on."

"Yes." Kenshin nodded.

"..." Issei turned away and looked up at the sky.

"Yo Issei, can I talk to you over here for a moment?" Kenshin said pointing to his left.

"..." Issei followed after Kenshin. "...So I guess you're pretty steamed at me huh?" He asked.

"Nah not really, frustrated with your lack of common sense maybe, but I'm not angry." Kenshin said.

"I...I didn't know that guy was connected to Hottan. I didn't." Issei said.

"It's alright Issei, I just wanted to ask you something." Kenshin said. "Do you really want to be apart from me that much?" He asked.

"..." Issei said nothing.

"Go ahead, your answer won't offend me." Kenshin said.

"...Yeah." Issei sighed. "Kenshin, I appreciate you saving my life, but...I miss actually having my own life."

"That would be kind of rough." Kenshin said. "Well then, this little set up we've been using since I ended up here can be used on a full time basis." Kenshin said. "It obviously works. I'll just need you to come in every few days so I can keep the rings filled."

"S-Seriously? !" Issei said.

"Sure, why not?" Kenshin asked. "Be nice to have it remain with only women being in my head." He said with a grin.

"Hahahaha!" Issei laughed and the two fist bumped.

Kenshin left and Issei went off to tell everyone the good news. Kenshin approached Sona. "Hey Sona."

"Hm? What is it?" Sona asked.

"When we get back, can you push paperwork through to have Issei readmitted to Kuoh Academy? I'm just gonna let him stay out full time now." Kenshin said.

"I see. It shouldn't be a problem." Sona said nodding toward his question.

A communication circle appeared next to Kenshin's head. "Huh? What's up?"

"Uhhh...K-Kenshin, we've got a lot of company, a bunch of ships are headed our way from the north." Kazumi said.

"..." Kenshin turned out toward the north and walked that way. Everyone followed suit, Rias standing next to Kenshin with Yukari on his other side.

Suddenly thousands of people warped in. Everyone with Kenshin tensed up when Kenshin walked forward. "Everyone, take it easy." He said as three people walked up to them dressed in the garb of nobles, thick horn like protrusions wrapping around their heads like crowns. They had tanned skin and platinum blonde hair, save for one who had white hair. There was two females and a male.

"Hello Kenshin." The male said.

"Emperor Daiken." Kenshin said as he went to lean forward in a respectful bow when Daiken raised his hand. "?"

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi...I will not have you bow to me." Daiken said. "In fact, it is I who should be bowing to you." He finished, bowing toward Kenshin. "Noka, Theodora."

"Yes my dear." Noka, the white haired woman said.

"Of course father." Theodora said as she and her mother bowed forward.

Kenshin looked out, eyes wide with shock as not only did the three nobles bow to him, but everyone behind them followed suit. "Lord Daiken sir, I...I'm not.."

"You are most certainly worthy Kenshin." Noka said as they rose back up.

"Because you have freed us all." Daiken said. "Starting now you will always be revered as a hero within our borders and welcome to stay in my empire."

"..." Kenshin wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for that, Emperor Daiken, Empress Noka, Princess Theodora...but I don't think I can accept that second offer."

Daiken looked over at the people behind Kenshin. "...I see." He said with a smile. "You have found yourself a home have you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Well, I can't very well try to keep you from that." Daiken said.

"Well before I leave tomorrow, I suppose I could give you something." Kenshin said pulling out a flier and handed it to Daiken. "Since we've last seen each other, I've become a devil. This flier is basically a summoning circle, if you have a request you could summon me or anyone in my peerage."

"I see." Daiken said.

"Well...I guess I'll be going." Kenshin said as he turned and started walking away. "!" He felt the familiar twinge that he was being summoned and turned back and walked up to Daiken. "What do you want then?" He asked.

"There is only one thing I want from you Kenshin. For you and your family to live long and in peace." Daiken said extending his hand toward Kenshin.

"And may your rule be long and prosperous, my former emperor." Kenshin said shaking Daiken's hand. "Now, Devils never fulfill requests for free so what do you want to give me in return for my service?"

"Well, I suppose my empire's allegiance would be hard considering you're going to be in a different dimension entirely." Daiken said. "How about amnesty for those two Averruncus back there?" He asked.

"I'll take it." Kenshin said. "And with that our deal is complete."

"Now then, we'll be going, We merely wanted to greet the man who saved us all." Daiken said.

Daiken and his people vanished and the ships turned back flying to the north. Kenshin walked toward the ground. "So what do we do now?" Issei asked.

"Well, Vali you and your team are welcome to hang around for one more day, but you might want to take your own way back home." Kenshin said.

"Hmm..I believe I'll accept your offer." Vali said.

"Sure, we've got nothin' better to do." Bikou shrugged.

"It will give me more time to cozy up to the Sekiryuutei-nyaa..." Kuroka purred.

"I'm sure Le Fay can wait a little while longer." Arthur shrugged.

"Le Fay?" Kenshin asked.

"My little sister." Arthur answered. Kenshin nodded.

"Alright, now before I eat and crash the hell out, I want ask the people among us that were close to the angels something, mostly you Irina." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Irina said with a curious look.

"What is it Kenshin?" Xenovia asked.

"Is everything alright Kenshin-Oniisama?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, I'm just curious about something is all." Kenshin said.

"Well go ahead, but I can't guarantee I'd be able to answer your question." Irina said.

Kenshin nodded. "All I wanted to ask is...would it be possible for demons to get into Heaven?" He asked.

"?" Everyone looked at him.

"Um, why do you ask Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"Well, when I was in the Dimensional Gap, I met the deceased members of the Ala Rubra, their cleric, Albireo even healed me somehow, but the last person I talked to was my father." Kenshin said. "When he left, he flew away, but not with dragon wings, but with angel wings." He said.

"That's...strange." Irina said. "Uhm...I honestly don't know Kenshin."

"Don't know, or won't say for fear of offending me? If it's the latter, don't worry. You'd just be confirming something for me." Kenshin said.

"I genuinely don't know." Irina said. "That sounds like a question for one of the Seraphs."

"Well, could you see if Michael would be able to see me when we get back?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, but it may or may not be awhile." Irina said.

"That's fine." Kenshin said. "Now, someone direct me to the food, I'm starving!"

"Ufufufu, right this way Kenshin-kun." Akeno giggled.

(break)

_The next day_

Everyone was getting situated and ready to leave. "What are you going to do when you get home?" Yukari asked.

"Sleep." Kenshin said.

"Again?" Yukari said with a slight balking laugh.

"I'm tired. I might actually take a week off training and just enjoy my damn self." Kenshin shrugged.

"Onii-Chan's going for a cheat week? Never thought I'd see the day...er days." Miyuki said.

"Speaking of...I never thought I'd see the day I'd be able to tease you for crushing on someone." Yukari said with a grin.

"I-I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" Miyuki protested with a blush.

"Oh come on Miyuki I saw you making eyes at Vali as he was leaving earlier!" Yukari said slapping her on the shoulder.

"O-Onee-Chan! I was not!" Miyuki complained. "I was just making sure he wasn't going to over do it as he was leaving. I was working hard to heal him all by myself!"

"Oh ho? All by yourself eh?" Hikari said with a cheshire like grin.

"It's not like that!" Miyuki shouts.

"Now now you two, if she says she's not crushing on Vali then she isn't, but if she is, I'm gonna have to start watching the interactions between the two like a hawk." Kenshin said.

"Not you too Onii-Chan!" Miyuki whined.

"Hey Kenshin." Yukari and Kenshin turned to find Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko and Issei walking up to them.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"I was just wondering, don't you have a heat cycle coming up?" Rias asked.

"Rias do you really have to ask about that while I'm here?" Sona asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just wondering." Rias said. "It could get dangerous if left unattended to."

"Hey, yeah you are coming up on twelve aren't you?" Yukari asked.

"Um...well..." Kenshin scratched behind his ears. "Not anymore."

"Huh? !" Yukari, Rias and Akeno all exclaim.

"Yeah well...it came while Serafall and I were alone...and well she offered to take care of it." Kenshin said.

"W-Wait, Onee-Sama did?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to not ask her, but she basically cornered me and asked what was wrong and when I told her she said she didn't mind helping me." Kenshin said.

"Come here." Sona said grabbing Kenshin's wrist and pulling him away.

The two walked until they were alone. "Kenshin, you did know Onee-Sama was a virgin right?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Uh...not until it was too late." Kenshin said with a nervous look.

"She didn't tell you?" Sona asked.

"No." Kenshin shook his head. "In fact she went out of her way to hide it from me."

"Really?" Sona said with a curious look.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin...Onee-Sama is one of those people that was saving her first for someone she loved." Sona said. "Unless that's changed..." She trailed off.

"...I-I see." Kenshin said.

"Yes..." Sona said with a slow nod.

"So like a lot of women then?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh?" Sona said with an arched brow.

"A lot of women want to save their first for the one they love, granted Serafall possibly feeling that way for me is a surprise, but wouldn't you want to save yours for the one you loved?" Kenshin asked.

"...Uhm...w-well." Sona glanced away with a nervous look, cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kenshin said.

"I-It's fine." Sona said.

Kenshin nodded and walked away. He soon ran into Serafall who was talking to Sirzechs about something. Sirzechs walked away and Serafall turned to him. "Oh! Hello Kenshin-Chan." She said with a wide smile.

"Serafall." Kenshin said.

"Moouu...we're alone now just call me Le-" Kenshin cut her off.

"I want to ask you something, that's why I used your name instead of the pet name." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Serafall said. "What is it?"

"Um...well..er.." Kenshin searched for the words when he decided to just come out and ask it. "Serafall, do you love me?"

"!" Serafall stared at him, her face dyed red in embarrassment.

"...Hahaha, well I managed to embarrass both of you now." Kenshin said. "I got Sona earlier, who brought this up to me."

"You told about what we did didn't you?" Serafall asked.

"Well, they were going to find out in a few weeks when I'm not as worried about my next heat cycle." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." Serafall said shaking her head. "Uhm...as for your question..I'm not really that sure, but what I feel for you certainly is leaning that way." She admitted with a smile.

"Uhm...might I ask why?" Kenshin asked.

"Well you certainly feel and act like someone I could love." Serafall said. "But the main thing is what you said to me after we actually did the deed."

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I see, well if you really feel that way I suppose I can't argue against it." He said with a smile of his own.

"OK." Serafall said with a wider smile than before. "Now, I asked Ria-tan if it was OK and she approved, so would you mind if we went on that date we never got to go on?" She asked.

"Sure, I suppose." Kenshin said before what she said processed through his mind. "Wait...you _**asked**_ Rias first?"

"Yahuh." Serafall nodded. "She said she didn't mind."

Kenshin blinked owlishly. "...Wha...?" He said. "We are talking about the same Rias right?"

"Unless there's a different Rias Gremory running around." Serafall giggled. "Now run along. Sirzechs-Chan said he wanted to speak to you after he set the spell up."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

Before Kenshin could get to Sirzechs he literally bumped into Sextum who had luggage packed. "Sextum? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...I...I was gonna ask if I could...come with." Sextum said glancing away.

"..." Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "What about Tertium? He said he was staying."

"He said he wanted me to do what I wanted...and what I wanted was to come to this world you were staying at." Sextum said.

"..." Kenshin allowed a small grin to crawl up his face. "Ahaa...you just wanna be close to Issei is that it?"

"W-Wha? !" Sextum said with a blush.

"Yup, thought so. Come with me." Kenshin said grabbing her wrist and walking toward Sirzechs. "Hey Sirzechs. I got one more to key into the spell."

"Hm?" Sirzechs turned toward him. "She wants to come with?"

"Yup, Sextum here has a-" Kenshin's mouth was frozen shut by Sextum.

"I would just like to come with." She said. "Would that be alright? I'll do what I need to clear my name if need be."

"That won't be a problem, you just leave it to me." Sirzechs said as he wrote Sextum's name into the formula.

"Very well." Sextum said as she walked away.

"Kaaah!" Kenshin said finally prying his mouth open.

"Kenshin, I guess Serafall told you to come see me?" Sirzechs said.

"I was going to anyway." Kenshin said.

"I see." Sirzechs said. "...Kenshin I just want to apologize for keeping things from you, you should have been told about them when they happened or when you got here."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, your council's probably going to deep fry me when they read your report anyway." Kenshin said.

"No, don't worry about them. I'll handle it." Sirzechs said. "I might summon you to the council chambers during the meeting however."

"When I addressed my problems with you, I wasn't looking at you as a Satan, I was dealing with you as a man." Kenshin said. "Tell them that if you want."

"Yes." Sirzechs nodded. "By the way, when you say Great Red clowned you, what did you mean by that?"

Kenshin turned and walked away while saying. "Pretty much what you'd do to me if you ever took me seriously." He said.

"I don't know, that Vessel of the Elements form of yours is pretty damn terrifying." Sirzechs said with a wince.

"Taking me seriously Sirzechs. If I ever got into that form against you, you weren't taking me seriously." Kenshin said.

Sirzechs sweatdropped. "I suppose that's true."

Kenshin looked up at the sky. "Well, this is goodbye I suppose..." He said.

"_You haven't gone to visit Negi's grave?" Ophis asked. _

"_You're still here? Anyway, I did it early this morning." Kenshin thought. _

"_Ahh, I see." Ophis said. "Anyway, I never took my blessing away from you, so here I remain." _

"_I see." Kenshin thought. "Eh, I guess it would feel a little empty in here without ya." _

"_Hm?" Ophis said. _

"_What? I've gotten used to having you around." Kenshin thought. "Besides, you've been good to me, I should start returning the favor sometime." _

"_OK, if you say so." Ophis said. _

"_Is Ophis-Chan blus-" A black snake crammed itself in Sylph's mouth._

The next moment a bright light shined over the area and everyone disappeared.

(break)

_Luciferd_

_Lucifer's Castle. _

Everyone reappeared in courtyard. Kenshin looked around. "So...I'm back." He said. "Well not here, but..."

Rias reached over and wrapped her arms around his own. "Of course. We're home."

"Ufufufufu..." Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome back."

"Yes, and you owe me a spar some time soon." Xenovia said.

"Still a date." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-Senpai, can we go out for sweets when we get home?" Koneko asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Alright, make yourselves at home." Sirzechs said. "Serafall, Grayfia we need to be going."

"Awww! I wanna take a break I just got back!" Serafall complained as the three warped away.

Kenshin walked a short distance away and sat down. "You all go on ahead. I gotta take care of something." They nod and walk into Lucifer's Castle.

Kenshin appeared in his mind. "Where does Ophis have it?" Kenshin asked

"Just follow the mud dolls." Salamander said.

"Be careful Kenshin-Chan." Sylph said.

"I'll be fine." Kenshin said.

"Still." Undine insisted.

Kenshin nodded and followed the dolls till he found Ophis standing in front of a door. "You asked them to keep him isolated, well I stepped in so they'd be free to help you in a fight." Ophis said.

"Right, just stand out here." Kenshin said entering the door.

"...Hello Kenshin."

Kenshin closed the door behind him. "Hottan." He said with narrowed eyes.

"You seem surprised that I am here, this is after all how I survive death itself." Hottan stated blithely.

"I know this is the real you Hottan." Kenshin said. "The homunculus is dead."

"Indeed." Hottan said.

"Just so you know, I don't feel sorry for you, not even a little bit." Kenshin said. "You've fucked me over too many times for me to feel even one iota of sympathy for you."

"It's understandable, but what will you do now?" Hottan asked. "Eventually I will be reborn."

"No, you won't." Kenshin said as a figure walked up behind Hottan. "He's all yours."

Hottan looked behind him and couldn't help laughing. "The Shinigami, Yama...I was wondering when you'd come to reap me."

"Hmhmhm...I will always find you eventually." Yama said. "Now you're mine."

"Remember our deal Yama, you get him and you leave my body for good." Kenshin said. "This single piece of you can easily be defeated by me now."

"Hahaha, very well." Yama said as he placed his hand on Hottan who turned into an orb of light that Yama stashed away. "However, before I go, there is something you should know."

"What?" Kenshin said turning his head toward him.

"You aren't the only one I'll be after when the time comes." Yama said. "I'll be after that cute little red head you've come to adore so much."

"!" Kenshin scowled. "No, you will not lay a single finger on Rias, if you do I will tear your skull out of your head! Why would you even want her anyway? !"

"Because of what your darling Negi did in order to help her, help you take down Hottan. She's connected to me." Yama said.

"How? !" Kenshin demanded.

"When my foolish younger brother Ragnarok, my biological younger brother died by my hand. He managed to tear my soul in half." Yama said. "That half reincarnated, and has been reincarnating for ages, one such reincarnation was Hottan, and another such reincarnation was Negi Springfield."

"!" Kenshin scowled.

"When Negi passed on some of her power to that girl Rias Gremory, the part of Negi that tied her to me went to her as well." Yama said. "Shouldn't affect her, the piece of me is far too diluted at this point."

"Krrhh..." Kenshin growled.

"Don't worry though. It will be quite a long while before I make my move on you." Yama said with a smirk. "Ta ta for now." He said vanishing into the wind.

Kenshin walked out of the room. "What are you going to do?" Ophis asked.

"For now, nothing." Kenshin said. "I've got no way of getting to Yama's City of Souls and I doubt I'd be a match for him anyway. For now I guess I just sit back and wait for him to make a move."

"OK, by the way the luck pawn of Sirzechs' is trying to get your attention." Ophis said.

"!" Kenshin's eyes opened on the outside. "Enku? What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Your presence is requested at the council chambers." Enku said.

"That was quick." Kenshin said. "Alright let's go."

Enku warped Kenshin to the council chambers where he was stood in the center with the Four Satans sitting a short distance away. Sirzechs got out of his chair and walked toward him. "There, he's here, despite my protests on the matter."

"Yes, well understand son, we need to determine whether or not he's still trustworthy." Lord Gremory said.

"Answer me something before you all throw me to the deep fryer. Who is really in control here, you or the Satans?" Kenshin asked as he lit up a smoke.

"..." Everyone narrowed their eyes curiously.

"Well?" Kenshin asked.

"The Satans, obviously. It has been that way since the original Satans were in power." Lord Sitiri said.

"Right, so when Sirzechs said he didn't want me brought here, you refused and had me brought here anyway. Wouldn't that be a form of treason?" Kenshin asked.

"Well Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus requested it." Lord Bael said.

Kenshin turned toward the aforementioned Satans. "Alright then. Shoot then."

"When Sirzechs came and found you his report says you beat him like a drum, is this true?" Ajuka asked.

"I want to preface this by saying first that I do not bear any ill will toward the Underworld nor the Trinity Alliance." Kenshin said. "Now that I've said that, I will confirm that part of Sirzechs Lucifer's report. I did indeed do that."

Murmurs went through the council chambers. Falbium cleared his throat. "How and why were you able to do that?"

"How, well Sirzechs and pretty much anyone not in my peerage had to take time to let their bodies adjust to the abundant mana in Mundus Magicus." Kenshin said. "He came after me before this and at the time I was angry enough at him to quote 'Beat him like a drum'." Kenshin said.

"Why were you angry with him?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Because he had not been forthcoming with information pertaining to me, and why I was brought here." Kenshin said. "I was actually coming to Luciferd to ask him about those things when my father jumped me."

"He is one of the Satans, he shouldn't have to be forthcoming with anything." Lady Agares said.

"That's where you are wrong Lady Agares." Kenshin said. "Until very recently I wasn't a part of any of this, I wasn't even a devil, thereby out of your jurisdiction. He brought me here and I was inadvertently reincarnated as a devil when his little sister Rias reincarnated Issei Hyoudou whose soul was resting in my body, the reincarnation affecting me in the process. I am Sirzechs Lucifer's responsibility because he brought me here to begin with." Kenshin said. "Besides, beating him about all I did."

"Yes, the rest of the report details this." Lord Phenex said.

"How's your daughter Ravel by the way Mr. Phenex?" Kenshin asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Just curious." Kenshin shrugged. "Anyway, Sirzechs and I already hashed all of this out and moved on."

"Can you swear by that?" Lord Sitiri asked.

"I can." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Besides, if you need an extra measure of trust, you can place it in me." Sirzechs said. "As I am his new master."

"Yeah, because he's my...wait what?" Kenshin said turning toward Sirzechs. "When?" Kenshin asked.

"While you were sleeping last night. You cost four Mutation Pawns." Sirzechs said.

"Huh, how bout that." Kenshin shrugged. "Hey Grayfia we're on the same team now!" He said.

"I see that." Grayfia said with a small smile.

"Now, I know we are not the best leaders you could ask for, the four of us." Sirzechs said. "But we are your leaders and you will respect that. We will protect the Underworld from all threats, foreign..." He trailed off and glanced around the council room. "..and domestic."

"Are you accusing us of betrayal?" One of the councilors asked.

"No, I'm just reminding you once and for all, that just because we are graceful and allow you to do as you please, do not mistake that for weakness." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin smiled coyly. "Zechsy I get all tingly when you take control like that."

"Shut up Kenshin." Sirzechs said.

"Yes sir." Kenshin said crossing his arms behind his back.

"Very well son, we understand where you're coming from, some of us have very well overstepped our boundaries a few times." Lord Gremory said. "Some of that may have very well given rise to the devil faction of the Khaos Brigade."

"Eh, so you made a mistake." Kenshin said. "No one's perfect."

"Very well, we shall trust your judgment Lucifer." Lord Phenex said.

"I also would like to move to promote Kenshin to King." Sirzechs said. "One rank a piece for the two actions he performed in the line of duty. One being that he brought an end to the Cosmo Entelecheia organization and their leader Hottan who was assisting the Khaos Brigade, and that he completed a contract for a world leader. The Emperor of the beast man empire of Mundus Magicus, Hellas."

"I move to have one of those promotions revoked." Kenshin said. "Hottan was my problem, if I wasn't here he wouldn't even have bothered with you. So I don't deserve promotion for cleaning up my own mess."

"Agreed on both counts." Lord Sitiri said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Very well, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi is hereby promoted to Duke." Ajuka said.

"Congratulations Kenshin-Chan!" Serafall said.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin was walking through the Gremory Manor after Lord Gremory had invited him and everyone else, the Satans included over to celebrate Kenshin and Serafall's safe return. Some strange things had happened, but nothing really out of control. He walked by Rias' room and found the door open and that she was standing on the balcony. He entered her room and went to the balcony

"?" Rias heard a knock on the wall and turned to find Kenshin walking toward her. "Oh, Kenshin...I figured you'd be off in bed, sleeping off all the drinks you and Onii-Sama had." Rias said with a smile.

"Eh, I sober up quickly when I want to. Usually just have Salamander burn the booze out." Kenshin said.

"I see." Rias said. "So, we're finally back home."

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a laugh. "...Part of me still doesn't know what to do now."

"I'm sure you'll think of it soon." Rias said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "So, you gave Serafall permission to ask me out?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "Not just to her, to everyone after you."

"?" Kenshin glanced at her curiously. "Why? I could swear that the thought of that made you want to pull your hair out."

"I spoke to Negi, and asked her why she let you have multiple lovers, although it was limited to Yukari and your two childhood friends. She said that it was her way of thanking you." Rias said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly. "Is that right..."

"Then I got to thinking, and well...I owe you a lot as well. Without you here, I'd probably be married to Raiser or worse, dead...because Issei wouldn't have been there to help me either." Rias said. "But know this. I am the number one woman, you got that?" She said squeezing his shoulder.

"Of course. but please don't think you owe me anything if you want to thank me for what I've done then fine, but don't feel obligated to do it because you feel you owe me one." Kenshin chuckled. "Actually...I wanted to give you something." He said taking her hand.

"?" Rias looked at him. Kenshin took the ring Ryuushin had given him and placed it on her finger. "!" She looked at it. "Wha...?"

"It's customary to give a ring to the woman you plan on marrying." Kenshin said with a smile. "And we are still planning on getting married right?" He asked.

"..." A smile grew on Rias' face as she closed her eyes. "Of course Kenshin...of course we are."

Kenshin tipped her head up and kissed her. "Mm..."

The kiss ended shortly after it began. The two stared into each others eyes. "Let's go lay down." She said.

"Agreed."

(break)

_The Next Night._

_Kuoh._

Kenshin was walking around the streets late at night after completing a contract. It started to rain. "Aw man...and me with no umbrella."

"_Why don't you just warp back?" Salamander asked. "Seriously it's cold now!" _

"_Oh you big baby." Undine said. _

Kenshin would have broken them up had he not felt the earth shake under his feet. "? !" Kenshin looked up at the sky, there was no lightning, it was a normal rain shower. "That was not natural." Kenshin said. "Undine."

"_Right." Undine said as Kenshin activated her power. "...It's faint, but there is a mass of youki to your left, about a kilometer out." _

"Got it." Kenshin said taking off in that direction. When he got to the source of the youki mass. He saw a woman with blonde hair, clutching a fan in her hand, wearing a kimono with a purple sash with gold lining going across it and a decorative pattern. The top of the kimono was white with black borders while the bottom was purple. She opened her eyes revealing a teal color, however the most striking thing about here were her nine fluffy tails. "..,Hnn...Kenshin...or...Ragnarok...?" She said before she went under again. Her body shrinking down to a loli form.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously. _"Know her?"Ophis asked. _

"Yeah, this is...this is Tamamo." Kenshin said. "Leader of the Kitsune tribe of Makai. But why would she mistake me for Ragnarok?"

"_Now might not be the time Kenshin, she's fading and fading fast." Undine said. _

"Shit!" Kenshin said scooping Tamamo up into his arms and teleporting away. He reappeared at the Hyoudou Residence and ran up to his room ignoring the surprised shouts. He laid her on his bed. He started pumping youki into her. "Tamamo, hey Tamamo wake up!"

"..." No response.

"Shit..." Kenshin glanced over at the scroll and unfurled it. Ragnarok popped out.

"!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Why the hell did he bristle just now?" He wondered. _

"How did she get here?" Ragnarok asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that she's going under, big time." Kenshin said.

"...then she's dead." Ragnarok said. "No one here has the magical talent to bring her back from the brink."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked. "..." Kenshin took out his evil piece set. Ragnarok shook his head. "What?"

"I don't think that will work." Ragnarok said.

"Still have to try." Kenshin said taking out his queen piece and pressed it against Tamamo's chest.

"..." Ragnarok stared as he went into the chant. _"If this works, then Tamamo has been without her full power for a very long time."_

The Queen piece disappeared and Tamamo's eyes cracked back open. "Huh...?"

"Heya Tamamo, looks like the reincarnation was a success." Kenshin said.

"Reincarnation?" Tamamo asked.

"Yeah, I'm a devil now and I reincarnated you as one to save your life." Kenshin said. "...Sorry, but I couldn't ask your permission."

"Hmmm...It's OK." Tamamo said. "Explain all of this to me later..." She said before turning to Raganrok. "..." Without warning she uppercutted him into the ceiling.

"!" Kenshin stared in shock. "T-Tamamo? !"

The door swung open and everyone rushed in expecting a fight. "Huh? !" Tamamo said.

"Ugh, saw that one coming." Ragnarok said as he landed back on the ground. "I'm going back in the scroll." He vanished.

"Everyone stand down!" Kenshin shouts. "She's friendly!"

"Then what was that noise?" Yukari asked.

"She slugged Ragnarok into the ceiling for whatever reason." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-kun, who is this?" Akeno asked.

"Well..." Kenshin turned to Tamamo. "These are my friends and family Tamamo, you've met a few of them before."

"Yeah like that blonde vampire woman back there." Tamamo said.

"Nngh!" Evangeline grunted.

"And everyone this is Tamamo, the newest addition to my peerage. My queen." Kenshin said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: With this, the Hottan arc is over. I'll probably write a bridge chapter with the specials and OVA from BorN that got released recently before moving on to the next arc. Now, for an update.

Harems.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum and Sheena.

Sheena: Going to go ahead and pair me up with him eh?

Draconis: Might as well make a decision and make preparations for it now rather than later.

Sheena: True.

Draconis: Also, aside from Sextum and Seekvaira, who should Issei's first lemon be with?

Sextum: Um, not that I'm complaining, but why am I left out?

Draconis: Nothing's really there yet. At least with Sheena I have sort of a cop out measure. Anyway I'm thinking of writing the lemon next chapter.

Anyway. I'll see you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	35. Taking a Week Off

Kenshin: Fuck Yeah! !

Draconis: Tell us how you really feel.

Kenshin: I feel great! Hottan's finally in the rearview!

Hottan: In this particular story anyway.

Rias: I'll handle this before he gets too out of control. Kenshin, come here.

Kenshin: Huh?

Rias: Come on, we're going somewhere to be alone.

Kenshin: Alright then. (leaves)

Draconis &amp; Issei: Lucky fucker.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 35

Taking a Week Off.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_From where we left off._

"Your queen, but isn't your Queen a Mutation Piece?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, trust me she is well worth the price." Kenshin said.

"Hang on." Tamamo said grabbing the scroll and unfurling it. "Get your ass back out here." She said pulling Ragnarok back out.

"Choke on your own fur fox!" Ragnarok snapped.

"?" Everyone stared at them as Tamamo dropped her fist on his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Knock it off!" Ragnarok shouts rubbing his head.

"No, it's what you get for being a moron." Tamamo said with an annoyed look.

Before either of them could continue Kenshin fired coins into their heads. "Eighty six the fucking drama would ya?" Kenshin said. "Now, Tamamo not that it's not good to see you, but...how are you here, better yet, why did I have to reincarnate you, a feat that surprises me?"

Tamamo took a breath. "Well, right now there is a civil war in Makai."

"Oh? Is someone failing at their job?" Ragnarok asked.

"Ragnarok." Kenshin said with a scowl. "Let her speak."

"And if I don't?" Ragnarok asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then I will take away all of the things in this era you've been enjoying!" Kenshin snapped.

"F-Fine." Ragnarok said with a vexed look, glancing out the window.

"And to think, this immature brat is the First Demon King." Tamamo said with a sigh.

"Get bent." Ragnarok scoffed.

"Don't make me squeeze you with my tails." Tamamo said.

"Hey, HEY!" Kenshin shouts. "Tamamo, go on and both of you knock it the fuck off!"

"Alright...anyway. The Sixteenth Demon Queen has led a rebellion against the Sixteenth Demon King. I was fighting the latter when he struck a fatal blow against me. I warped away, but in my haste I didn't really set a destination, and I ended up where you found me. I managed to heal myself, but it was for naught as I was completely tapped out of youki." Tamamo said.

"I see, how is this rebellion going?" Kenshin asked.

"It's going alright, it's at a stalemate right now. However I don't know how long that will last now that I've fought Forbesii." Tamamo said.

"And lost." Ragnarok added.

"Rag-" Kenshin was cut off.

"No, he's right." Tamamo sighed. "But I'm sure Alice and the others can manage without me."

"I could talk to Sirzechs, the guy who brought me here and have him send us back over there." Kenshin suggested.

"Kenshin, are you listening to yourself?" Azazel asked. "You just got back from putting Hottan on ice and now you wanna rush off to fight in a war?"

"Well..." Kenshin was cut off.

"Hahaha, it's quite alright Kenshin. I doubt he knows where Makai is anyway and the stalemate has been ongoing for at least a year now." Tamamo said. "Alice was telling me a couple of weeks ago that I should take a break anyway."

"Well if you say so, and I wasn't going to go alone Azazel." Kenshin said. "I was going to bring my peerage, of which Tamamo is now a part of. I'm not going to act recklessly like I did with Hottan."

"Alright." Azazel shrugged.

"Well, if you're going to be staying, introductions are in order. I am Rias Gremory, nice to meet you Tamamo-San." Rias said. "Most of the people you see in this room are members of my peerage."

"Just Tamamo." Tamamo said. "And the rest of you are?"

"Akeno Himejima, Rias' Queen." Akeno said with a polite bow.

"Ano, A-Asia Argento..." Asia said with a shy smile.

"U-Uhm...G-Gasper Vladi. Your kimono looks very nice by the way." Gasper complimented.

"My Bishops." Rias said.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you." Tamamo said with a cheerful smile.

"Yuuto Kiba." Kiba said. "I'm Rias-Sama's Knight."

"Xenovia Quarta, another knight." Xenovia introduced.

"Koneko Toujou, Rook." Koneko said.

"Rossweisse. Also a rook." Rossweisse greeted.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, Chief's Pawn." Issei said.

"They're all names of chess pieces, curious." Tamamo said. Kenshin handed her a book.

"Look that over when you get a chance. It'll tell you what you need to know." Kenshin said. "For my peerage you have my sisters Yukari and Miyuki, my mother Hikari. Knight, Rook, and Bishop respectively. You already know Evangeline apparently. So there's..." He gestured toward the group.

Kazumi and Chachamaru stepped forward. "I'm Kazumi Asakura, are those real?" She asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" Tamamo asked seeing Kazumi looking at her tails.

"They are, she's a nine tailed fox." Ragnarok said.

"Wow..." Kazumi said with an awed stare as she snapped a picture.

"I am Chachamaru Karakuri. Kazumi-San and I are both pawns of values of one and three respectively. Incidentally Issei-San's Pawn value is eight." Chachamaru said.

"I see, nice to meet you all." Tamamo said.

"Chachamaru, out of sheer morbid curiosity, could you give us stats on Ragnarok-ossan and Tamamo here?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai." Chachamaru said looking over at Ragnarok. She made a screen and handed it to Kenshin.

It read.

_Ragnarok Kuroshi_

_Title- Idiot Dragon._

_Strength- B_

_Dexterity- B_

_Constitution- B_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- B_

_Luck- D_

_Note- Readings are influenced by the fact that Ragnarok Kuroshi is not at full power._

Kenshin read them aloud. "What are his titles, just for kicks?"

Chachamaru glanced at Ragnarok again. "First Dragon of the Elements, Former Human, Rebel of the Light, Snake Lover, Father of the Elements, Heartbroken, Kuroshi Clan Founder, First Demon King."

"Who gave me the title 'Idiot Dragon'? !" Ragnarok snapped.

"Tamamo-San, title was earned before charging the area known as the Divine Realms in an attempt to the kill the Goddess of Light." Chachamaru said. "Would you like to change your title?"

"Yes! Change it to the fifth one!" Ragnarok shouts.

"Title is now 'Father of the Elements.'" Chachamaru said.

Kenshin snickered. "Alright, next." Chachamaru nodded and handed him a screen after scanning Tamamo.

It read.

_Tamamo no Mae. _

_Title- Queen of Beasts._

_Strength- B_

_Dexterity- B_

_Constitution- B_

_Intelligence- X_

_Wisdom- S_

_Luck- A_

_Note- Tamamo-San is a master of earth magic. With augmentation Strength and Constitution stats become 'S'_

"Whew." Kenshin whistled. "Titles?" Kenshin asked.

"Those readings are inaccurate." Ragnarok muttered.

"Titles are as follows. Kitsune Tribe Leader, Ancestral Youkai, Daughter of Darkness. Royal Advisor, Nagging Stepmother."

"Nagging stepmother?" Yukari asked.

"Alice gave that one to me." Tamamo said with a laugh.

"Hey Chachamaru, did you happen to scan me while I was in the Vessel of the Elements form?" Kenshin asked. She nodded. "Could I see the stats for it please?" Chachamaru created a screen and handed it to him.

It read.

_Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi_

_Title- Vessel of the Elements. _

_Strength- X_

_Dexterity- X_

_Constitution- X_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- S_

_Luck- C_

_Note- Vessel of the Elements is a double edged sword. The wind vacuum created by Wind Overdrive is absorbed into the body, at your level of control it will slowly tear your muscles to shreds. _

"I see, which is why I won't use it unless completely necessary." Kenshin said. "Also...it affects my luck?"

"Your luck was increased when you killed Hottan and stopped 'brooding' over it, anticipating the worst." Chachamaru said.

"Well that makes sense, nothing affects luck more than your outlook on life." Azazel said.

"Right." Ragnarok nodded.

"Also, Ragnarok. I was wondering if I could have the week off of training. I just killed Hottan and I kinda want to just relax for awhile." Kenshin said.

"Eh...I guess you've earned it." Ragnarok shrugged. "Just be ready for Hell when we begin again."

"Yeah yeah." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The Next Day. _

Kenshin was walking with Sona down the hall with Issei following. He had been readmitted, but she wanted to go over a few things with Issei before she returned him to his classes. "What do you wanna talk to me about Kaichou?" Issei asked.

"I merely wish to have you go over your old transcripts before I slip them back in with your new picture, make sure everything's in order." Sona said.

"So then why am I here?" Kenshin asked.

"Rias and I agreed that you should watch over him for the first couple of weeks, make sure he readjusts properly." Sona said.

"Yay..." Kenshin said unenthusiastically

The three entered the student council room and stopped cold. In front of them, leaning against the table, backs turned to them was Momo, Ruruko and Saji. The former two were taking turns kissing the latter. "Mou...Momo you're hogging him." Ruruko whined, pulling Saji away.

A few seconds passed and Momo complained. "Whose hogging who now?" Momo said taking Saji back.

"..." Sona watched this with a faint blush. She was honestly happy for them, but...doing such things in the student council room?

"Whoa..." Issei whispered. "Go Saji go." He said pumping his fist.

"Get it Saji." Kenshin snickered quietly to himself.

The three eventually noticed them. "I-Issei, Kenshin, K-K-Kaichou? !" Saji said.

"Don't stop on our accounts. Hell I could go bring Kiba here and Tsubaki can join you. Maybe Sona and I will even join in." Kenshin snickered.

"Kenshin, please." Sona said adjusting her glasses, hiding the fact that her blush got a bit darker.

"Oh I was just playin'. Seriously though I could totally bring Kiba here." Kenshin said.

Issei could swear he just heard a girlish squeal coming from the other room. "Uh Kenshin?" Issei said.

"Right Right. Sona, let's get what we came here to do over with." Kenshin said.

"Right." Sona nodded.

(break)

_Later that day. _

_Occult Research Club Room. _

Rias and Akeno sat at Kenshin's sides, while Yukari sat across from him. Kenshin sat with his eyes closed, arms crossed with a faint blush. "Kenshin, if it intrigues you, we can show you how fast we can make you fall in love."

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked.

"What's an example?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, prove your point." Yukari said with a small smirk.

"An example? Hm..how about a special private teacher cosplay?" Rias suggested.

"..." Kenshin imagined it. "OK..."

"Underhanded, Negi was a teacher." Yukari said.

"_Couldn't you pursue that Rossweisse woman and get that anyway?" Ophis asked. "Isn't she teaching your class now?"_

Rias donned the costume, showing a lot of cleavage for effect. "Study hard for your exams Kenshin, if you pass this year..." She grazed his cheek as she pulled the rest of her buttons apart, as well as her bra and let her breasts bounce free. "I'll teach you in...other ways as well." She said, slipping her fingers under Kenshin's chin.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"..." Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Alright then. I'll become a beautiful, yet neglected housewife in a naked apron." She said as she donned the costume of her choice.

"..." Kenshin glanced over at her.

"Mm...my husband's always busy with work...he hasn't touched me in months..." Akeno said with a coquettish look as she dropped the apron. "I know it's a risk, but if I don't feel the touch of a man again soon I'm going to go crazy..." She said, her hot breath brushing his nose and lips making him shiver.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"_It's funny that she can be so forward, despite being the only virgin in the room." Undine commented._

"..." Yukari got up and adjusted her hair a bit before walking up to Kenshin. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and pressed it against her chest. "Kenshin-nii..." She said with a shy tone, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a trouble to you, please don't hate me...It's...forbidden, but I can't hold back these feelings any longer...I want you...no I need you to love me...love me like you do her...please..." She said, her eyes shimmering.

"_Wow, Yukari-Chan's good!" Sylph said._

Rias grabbed his head and turned it toward her. "What do you want to do after you've gotten to your dream school? I will gladly listen to and do anything you ask..." She leaned back against the arm of the couch, her legs opening a bit, exposing her lingerie. "My body will belong to you and you alone."

"..." Kenshin's blush darkened.

"..." Akeno turned him toward her. "You know...I accidentally made food for that unloving man...if you like you can eat it...or would you rather..." She licked her fingers. "Have my body instead?"

"Kenshin-nii..." Kenshin turned to see Yukari tugging her shirt off as well as her skirt leaving her a purple bra and thong. "I wore these...special for you, I know you like the color..." She said glancing away. "Please don't reject me...all I want is your love...I've even preserved myself for you and you alone..." She said.

Kenshin sprung upward and jumped behind the couch. "That's it, I can't take anymore!" He said taking off for the bathroom. The three heard the water running followed by. "Fuck that's cold!"

"_You ass!" Salamander griped. _

"_Hahahahahaha!" Undine laughed. _

"_Point goes to each of them!" Sylph said. _

_(break)_

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Kenshin asked.

"Aw come on man, I haven't done this in awhile and I wanted a running mate." Issei said as they both stood in lockers in the girl's locker room. Having snuck in earlier.

"Whatever. If anyone from our club asks. I'm saying you stuffed me in here using your Balance Breaker." Kenshin said before the locker room began to fill up.

"Hehehehehe..." Issei giggled perversely as Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Hm?" Kenshin said quietly as he noticed Irina, Asia and Xenovia in the locker room. Issei also took notice of them.

Irina turned to Xenovia. "Eh? ! Xenovia where did you get such fabulous and cute lingerie? !" She asked.

"Hmhmhm, my ego isn't what it once was before. Take a look." She said posing for them. "At the store I bought it from. The retailer recommended it personally for battle." Xenovia said.

"_I don't think that means what you think it means Xenovia." Kenshin thought with a sweatdrop._

"_Seriously, she doesn't wear armor anyway, she might as well try dueling in the nude." Salamander said. _

"_..." Kenshin didn't reply._

"Hang on a moment their Ms. Lingerie for battle." Irina said shrugging off her shirt, exposing a pure white set of lingerie.

"Oh?" Xenovia said.

"My, it's so cute." Asia said.

"This is the very best in white lingerie, filled with luxury and figure." Irina said. "This is indeed...the best lingerie for any of god's daughters." She said going into a prayer pose.

"Again...I don't think it matters..." Kenshin muttered to himself.

"Huhuhuhu...! Irina looks so great in those." Issei gushed.

Xenovia turned to Asia. "So, what are you wearing then Asia?"

"U-Um, I'm not wearing anything special." Asia said backing away with a nervous smile.

"Nonsense, let's see it." Xenovia said moving up to her, pulling off her shirt.

"Ho ho..?" They both said seeing a dark pink bra on her.

"D-Don't stare so much..." Asia said with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, sorry." Xenovia said with a wincing smile. "It looks good on you Asia."

"The pink color isn't that bad." Irina said.

"Well, it's an adorable pair that Chief Rias grew out of, so she gave it to me." Asia said.

"_Hm, that does certainly seem like something Rias would wear." Kenshin thought. _

"Yeah, you two have nice 'battle gear' but I still think my mesmerizing white lingerie." Irina said.

"Well, it would be nice to have the opinion of a guy." Xenovia said.

"Wh-What guy?" Irina asked with a blush.

"Well maybe we could ask Issei who is hidden in the locker over there." Xenovia said pointing out the locker in question.

"!#$?" The locker shook around.

"Eh? !" Irina said turning to it as well as everyone else in the locker room.

"Oh, Issei-San, you were hidden in there the whole time?" Asia asked with a smile.

"Although he isn't Kenshin, I guess I could stand to get a second opinion." Xenovia said.

The locker started jumping as Irina chased it down, leading everyone out of the locker room except Xenovia who stayed behind and hid.

"Heheheheheh." Kenshin snickered as he exited the locker. "Ok, I take back what I said earlier, that was pretty funny."

"Hoo? You were peeping with him as well. That's not like you Kenshin."

"? !" Kenshin rounded to find Xenovia walked toward him. "You didn't go with them?"

"No, I'm not really interested in chasing down Issei." Xenovia said. "Besides, with him gone...I have you all to myself."

"They'll be right back...in fact I think Irina just used her magic to send Issei flying." Kenshin said.

"Then we better move fast then huh?" Xenovia said pinning Kenshin to the wall.

"Eh, not today." Kenshin said. "I was hoping to use this trick on Issei to screw with him, leaving him high and dry, but..." (poof!)

"Eh? !" Xenovia said as Kenshin poofed into a substitution stencil. "I thought he could only use these in his Balance Breaker!" She saw writing on the paper cut out. It read.

"_I can remove the armor." _This message was accompanied by a chibi Kenshin drawing flashing a peace sign.

"...Hahahahaha." Xenovia couldn't help laughing. "Alright, you got me this time."

Meanwhile Irina finally got Issei alone and kicked open the door of the locker. "Issei-kun, what were you thinking?"

"I waassssnnn'tttt...ooowwww..." Issei said.

"Obviously." Irina drawled. "Issei-kun, I know you're a pervert and you like me and all that, but I'm an angel now, and I swear if I end up falling because of my feelings for you, I will punish you so severely!" She said as she walked away.

"Owww...wait...feelings for me?" Issei said as he sat up.

(break)

_The next day. _

_Kenshin's room. _

"I don't see why we have to do this, we've been doing it since we got back." Kenshin said as he and Koneko sat on the bed. Kenshin with his shirt and pants off wearing a pair of shorts while Koneko wore and oversized robe, her ears and tail out. Kenshin was embracing the nekoshou girl as a blue aura wrapped around them.

"You used that Vessel of the Elements technique and your Juggernaut Drive twice while we were in your old homeworld. I'm just trying to make sure you're alright. How does it feel?" Koneko asked.

"It feels nice, but I also see the toll it takes on you to do this. I'm fine Koneko. Really I am." Kenshin said.

"I'm also replenishing the energy you've lost by doing that...please don't take the form of the Juggernaut Drive anymore..." Koneko said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Koneko..." Kenshin said. "Let me just say something. When I went into that form, the spirits tied it's supply link to my youki, my demonic energy which as you know is very large. I'll run out of energy before it takes my life force. That's the agreement I reached with the spirits." Kenshin said. "I know you're worried, I know I would be too if the positions were reversed and I saw the circumstances of the first transformation into the Juggernaut Drive, but I promise you I will be fine."

"Yeah Koneko-Chan. We can materialize ourselves and rip the tendril out if need be!" Sylph said through her card laying on the table.

"See?" Kenshin said with a smile. "I can promise you that I will be OK Koneko."

"Thank you." Koneko said smiling at him, before nuzzling her face into his chest. "If you remember, there is a better way to heal you. I say this because there is still slight muscle tearing throughout your body."

"I forget, what is it called again?" Kenshin asked.

"B-Boochujutsu..." Koneko said sitting back, nervously clenching her hands. "The ki of a woman needs to be shared with the ki of a male in that form, and then the ki should be exponentially restored once the two are united."

"Sounds interesting." Kenshin said. "I didn't know such a technique existed. Well if things get to that point, I wouldn't mind you doing it to help me." He finished with a smile.

"G-Got it...but...it would be my first..." Koneko said glancing downward with a dark blush.

"..." Kenshin let this sentence process before it full on smacked him in the face. "Oh! Oh! I remember now! It's a sexual technique isn't it." Kenshin said with an embarrassed look.

"Y-Yes...what's wrong with that?" Koneko said coming toward him on all fours. "I-I know my body is small, but I would still like to have sex with you." Koneko said. "I would even bear your children, even if it's forced."

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "Koneko. There's no need to rush things. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Just be yourself as well. You don't need to force yourself to try and do the things that Rias, Akeno, Xenovia or even Yukari do with me. I enjoy your company as well you know." He said sitting Koneko down and closing her robe. "Now come on. I think I over heard Mom saying she was trying out a new type of cake at her restaurant. Let's go get some, my treat."

"OK." Koneko said with a smile as they got dressed. _"...Now probably isn't the right time to try and pursue my goal." Koneko thought. "The day will come soon." _

(break)

_The next night._

_Underworld Television Station. _

Serafall was in a dressing room after one of her rehearsals for her show. "Moouu..I don't know which one to choose." She said holding up to different color variations of her magical girl outfit. "I love the pink one, but I also don't wanna get rid of this special blue one."

"Then don't get rid of it." Sona said with a sigh. "Seriously Onee-Sama? You pulled me away from my work for this?"

"Yes seriously, This is something special for my T.V show. This is part of the reason I asked for a break from my duties as Leviathan." Serafall said.

"Ugh...This happens because everyone keeps encouraging her behavior..." Sona muttered to herself.

"OK...then why am _**I **_here?" The two sisters turned to Kenshin who was leaning against the wall enjoying a glass of vodka and a smoke.

"Well I have a male audience as well, I just wanted a male's input." Serafall said.

"And you couldn't have asked anyone else because...?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I know you'll give it to me straight." Serafall said with a carefree smile.

"Sorry about this Kenshin, I know you were busy giving your new queen a crash course into being a devil as well as Evangeline-San and Chachamaru-San." Sona said.

"It's fine, Rias will be able to handle it." Kenshin said.

"Hey So-tan why don't you try this on?" Serafall asked holding out the blue outfit.

"...Excuse me?" Sona asked with disinterest in her voice.

"Come on, It's easier for me to visualize how it looks if it's on someone else. Pretty please?" Serafall asked.

"I refuse." Sona said simply.

"...Uuuueeee.." Serafall began to throw a fit, rolling on the floor. "If you don't I'll quit as the Leviathan! I'll never join again!"

"You aren't going to convince me like that." Sona said.

"Fine th-" Kenshin slapped a blank charm over Serafall's mouth and walked over to Sona.

"What?" Sona asked.

"Why not just humor her this one time?" Kenshin asked. "Because I think if you keep refusing she'll just keep throwing a fit. Besides, no one is here to see it except me and I won't tell anyone."

"..." Sona snatched the glass of vodka and drank it down. "You can promise that? Because if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you never have an enjoyable bath again."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Yeah, I promise."

"Kaahh, how do you drink this stuff? My stomach feels all warm." Sona said.

"You haven't had alcohol before that's why." Kenshin said.

"Yes I have, I keep a bottle of aged wine in my room." Sona said pointedly with an annoyed look.

"?" Kenshin blinked owlishly. "Ok, you haven't had this alcohol before, it's called firewater for a reason. Besides, if you humor her every once and awhile, she might not tease you as much." The two turned back toward Serafall and Kenshin removed the blank charm.

"Fine I'll try it on." Sona said.

Kenshin and Serafall walked out toward the empty stage that Serafall locked down herself. "Hurry, hurry!" Serafall said.

"..What am I doing...?" Sona said as she finished putting on the outfit. She walked out, holding the costume staff. She glanced away from the two as Serafall came and looked her over.

"...I think the pink one would fit better, honestly." Serafall said. "I'll go with Pink." She said running by Sona to the backstage dressing room.

Sona bowed her head. "I feel dirty..."

Kenshin winced with a smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Sona said moving to pull the hat off her head when it wouldn't come off. "Huh?"

"What's up?" Kenshin said.

"It won't come off, close your eyes." Sona said. Kenshin shrugged doing as asked, while Sona started pulling on the costume top, it didn't come off either. "What the?"

"Here let me try." Kenshin said walking up behind her. "I'll look up at the ceiling if it comes off.

"Fine." Sona said. Kenshin grabbed the hat and began tugging on it.

"What the?" Kenshin said moving to try and remove the top. "Huh? Did she glue it on or something?"

"Unlikely." Sona said. "Onee-Sama, why can't I take this thing off? !"

"It can't be taken off, only I know how to." Serafall said walking out in the pink outfit. "Look closely. She went into a spin, then twirled her staff while saying. "Look! I'll eliminate evil with my desire to become a star!" She struck a pose at the end.

"So it was a trap the whole time, Onee-Sama." Sona said with an embarrassed glare.

"If that's what this was about, I still don't get why I'm here. Not that it's not nice to see you that is." Kenshin said hopping off the stage and turning to face them.

"Come on, do it fast." Serafall said. Sona unenthusiastically did the chant and tried to take off the hat. "You're doing it wrong So-tan, If you don't do it in a cute way, it won't come off."

"I-In a cute way? !" Sona exclaimed

"Here, I'll do it with you." Serafall said.

"Does Kenshin have to be here?" Sona asked. "I'd rather not do it in front of someone."

"Sorry, the barrier I used to lock this place down is tied into the spell preventing you from disrobing, and if it isn't witnessed, it won't work either." Serafall said.

"..." Sona glared at her sister before sighing. The two did the chant and pose as Kenshin took another drink from his glass.

"Krh? ! Kaah! Kaah!" Kenshin coughed as the outfit fell off of Sona, leaving her in just the white panties and the removable sleeves she was wearing beforehand.

"A-Aaaahhh?" Sona said seeing her relative state of disrobement. She let out a shy squeak as Kenshin held his coat out to her. "Wh-Wha?" She said noticing his head was turned.

"Just go get dressed and hand that back to me." Kenshin said.

"R-Right, thanks..." Sona said. _"Aaaaahh! I can't believe I let Onee-Sama trick me like this!" She thought._

"Ufufufufu." Serafall giggled as Sona left. "Ne ne, Kenshin-Chan our family's home isn't too far from here, do you think you could escort us?" She asked.

"Uh...sure I guess." Kenshin said.

Later, on the way to the Sitiri household Serafall was far ahead of Kenshin and Sona, the latter looked mortified. "..."

"Well...I guess with Issei around it was bound to happen eventually..." Kenshin said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I...I guess.." Sona said with a sigh.

"So, mind if I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Sona asked.

"When you, Issei and I found Saji...well..making out with Momo and Ruruko, you didn't seem very upset." Kenshin said.

"I may admire Saji and treat him like a younger brother, but I have no romantic feelings for him." Sona said.

"Would this have anything to do with two of your servants being in love with him?" Kenshin asked.

"Somewhat." Sona said.

"I see. You think you'd basically be stealing him away and you don't want to do that." Kenshin said. "Understandable, but at the same time...you don't feel a little lonely?"

"Hm?" Sona said glancing over at him.

"Well, Tsubaki is in love with Kiba, Momo and Ruruko have Saji. Rias and a few others have me..." Kenshin said.

"Hm, a few others?" Sona asked.

"Well, Rias basically OK'ed me having a harem, she just wants me to make sure she's the number one woman." Kenshin said.

"Aaaah...yes I guess the others really wouldn't have stopped." Sona said with a nod. "It was already getting on her nerves even before you went to Mundus Magicus."

"Probably not." Kenshin shrugged. "I'm...actually indifferent to a harem."

"Why's that?" Sona asked.

"More women means more needs to satisfy." Kenshin said. "I mean I'm up for the challenge, but that doesn't exactly mean I'm gonna succeed."

"I see." Sona said.

"Changing the subject, did it kind of feel like Serafall was playing matchmaker earlier?" Kenshin asked. "I mean why else would she have me there to prank you like that?"

"Yes..." Sona sighed.

"Heeeeyyy, what are you two doing back there, I'm already here!" Serafall called out.

"Coming, coming." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Sona walked up to the gate. "Well, you're home now. I'll be seein' ya Serafall." He turned to Sona who was in front of the gate. "See you tomorrow." He said doing a hat tipping motion.

"See you around Kenshin-Chan!" Serafall said slapping Kenshin on the back.

"!" Sona froze against the gate as Kenshin was knocked off balance, falling toward her.

A rattle was heard as Kenshin managed to catch himself against the fence, however Kenshin and Sona stared wide eyed at each other before glancing downward and seeing their lips were connected. Kenshin bolted off of her. "U-Uhhhh?"

"..." Sona stared at him, face flushed, hand over her lips.

"Ufufufufufu!" Serafall giggled.

"Please don't kill me for this later!" Kenshin said as he warped away.

Serafall continued giggling as Sona turned toward her, finally she shouted out. "Onee-Sama! !"

(break)

_Next Afternoon._

Rias and Kenshin were walking back to the Hyoudou Residence. "So...could you tell me why Sona seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you today?" Rias asked.

"Uh...why don't you ask Sona? She'd probably be able to tell you better than I could." Kenshin said dodging the subject.

Rias stopped in front of the house and crossed her arms. "I did, she didn't say much, just cursing her sister."

"..." Kenshin sighed.

"Well?" Rias asked.

"Well that's not too far from the truth." Kenshin said. "I promised her I wouldn't tell what happened though."

"She'll understand if it's me. I am both her best friend and your fiancee. She knows you can't keep secrets from me if I ask about them. It's not like I'm some kind of gossip addict." Kenshin glanced around before walking over and whispering in Rias' ear. "Oh...Oh my...well I guess with Issei around it was only a matter of time." Rias said.

"That's what I said...then..." Kenshin whispered into her ear a bit more.

"Oooohhhh...I see." Rias nodded. "That explains it...that was Sona's first kiss."

"It was?" Kenshin said.

"Yes. She keeps herself so busy she makes it to where she doesn't have time for romantic affairs." Rias said.

"Ugh...and Serafall made me steal it." Kenshin said. "A certain magical girl is getting a spanking next time I see her." He muttered.

Rias laughed softly with a sweatdrop. "Please don't take it too seriously. Serafall probably didn't know it was her first."

"I guess..." Kenshin said. The two were about to head inside when a voice called out to them.

"Kenshin-kun."

"Hm?" Kenshin turned to find Michael accompanied by a voluptuous woman with curly blonde hair, wearing white robes that accentuated her curves, while still giving her a noble, chaste look. She was smiling in a pure, innocent way. Kenhsin glanced away from her with a bit of a blush. "Michael. I thought Irina said it might take awhile before you could see me."

"And Gabriel-Sama? What's the occasion?" Rias asked.

"Gabriel wanted to come and meet the Dragon of the Elements, having heard a lot about him." Michael said. "Might we go to your VIP room?" He asked.

"I'd...rather not trigger Irina so could we warp?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Michael nodded. The four of them warped away to the VIP room. Rias went downstairs and brought them tea.

"So why the sudden visit?" Kenshin asked. "I figured you'd at least tell Irina you were swingin' by."

"Well I've heard her recent lamentations that she couldn't act on her feelings for Hyoudou Issei-kun as much as she would like." Michael said. "Being an Angel does come with certain limitations that we've been searching for ways to work around, so we could repopulate our kind."

"In other words, you're looking for ways to copulate without falling from grace." Kenshin guessed.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "We have our faithful, but we can't just turn them all into angels because then we'd have no faithful followers."

"Yeah...I guess that is a rough position to be in." Kenshin said.

"It's tougher than ours is. We're only handicapped by a low birth rate, you have both that and the followers problem to worry about." Rias said.

"Yes, but we have devised a way to get around that recently, with the help of Azazel-San's assistants." Gabriel said.

"Oh?" Kenshin and Rias said.

Michael reached into his sleeve and pulled out an object, setting it on the table. "This is it."

"...A doorknob?" Kenshin asked. "Man, you must have slapped some major holy mojo on that thing to prevent falling from grace."

"That's one way of putting it." Gabriel said with a giggle.

"Yes. We've tested it recently and it was a success." Michael said.

"Wait...you put this thing on a door, sent two angels in and had them to the horizontal tango?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Amazingly enough they're expecting." Michael said.

"Huh..." Kenshin said. "So you want me to give this to Irina then?"

"Hold on, it might be fine with two angels, but Issei is a devil." Rias said.

"We tested that as well with Ajuka-kun's approval." Michael said. "No fall from grace occurred according to the female angel we sent in."

"Ok." Rias nodded.

"Yeah, Irina really likes Issei, but she's really dedicated to being an angel too. It would break her heart if she fell." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but there is nothing to worry about, we've researched this thing sideways." Gabriel said.

"Well, that's good. I'll see that she gets it." Kenshin said. "But while you're here, could we go ahead and take care of the matter I wanted to ask you about?"

"Of course. What is it?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Is it possible for demons to get in to Heaven when they die?" Kenshin asked. "Not devils, demons."

"Why do you ask?" Gabriel asked with a curious look.

"...Well...after I defeated the leader of the Cosmo Entelecheia, Hottan. He transported me to a random area of the Dimensional Gap where I met my old comrades during my time in the past, the Crimson Wings, or Ala Rubra. My father was also a part of this group and I spoke to him last. He gave me a ring which I gave to Rias, and then he flew away."

"That sounds normal." Gabriel said.

"Except the wings he flew away on weren't dragon wings like I would expect. They were white angel wings." Kenshin said.

"Hm? That is strange." Gabriel said.

"I understand." Michael said. "It's only natural that you'd be curious about this."

"You know something?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Michael said getting up out of his chair and walking to the left of Kenshin. "Demons, they aren't purely dark nor purely light, like humans are. They are more like fifty fifty. Some can actually become holy demons, just as there are humans who can become one with the darkness. So when he was laid low by you the second time. I brought his soul to me and placed it in it's own personal heaven like we do with the souls of good people. I'll only make this exception once however."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Michael smiled. "The wings were just my way of telling you where he was headed, but he and the others wanted to bid you adieu when you defeated Hottan so I allowed it. Even the one you know as Negi is in Heaven despite being a user of dark magic, she almost never let it control her and it when she did, she atoned for it. Besides...I think trying to save an entire planet is grounds enough for salvation."

"U...Uhm...m-might I see what they look like?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Michael said creating two portals. Kenshin looked into the first one. It showed a picture of Kenshin and Ryuushin sparring. "Your father always wanted you to grow up to be a warrior, his great regret is that you suffered like he did..in this heaven...he and his wife Hikari are enjoying a happy marriage, with three wonderful children, who live their lives in peace, carrying on their parent's teachings."

"That sounds about right." Kenshin nodded. "Dad always wanted me to one day surpass him." He looked over at the other portal. "Hm?"

"Place your hand on it, you'll be able to hear what's being said." Michael said. Kenshin nodded and placed his hand on the edge of the portal as the image began moving.

Kenshin heard humming as the image of Negi was standing in front of a counter, the sound of chopping vegetables was also heard. Finally Negi spoke. "Oh...hmhmhm, calm down in there, Daddy will be home soon."

"Actually I'm home now." Negi turned to find Kenshin walking in with his coat slung over his shoulders.

"Oh, how was your job today?" Negi said.

"Eh, Yukari and I just had to stop a minor rebellion, it was just grunt work. Daiken-ossan could have handled it without our help." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but he knows you needed something to do." Negi said with a smile.

"Yeah, but pretty soon I'm gonna have to transfer to a desk job...ahhh hell someone just shoot me now." Kenshin said with a despairing sigh.

Negi giggled with a sweatdrop. "S-Sorry."

"It's no big deal..." Kenshin said approaching her with a smile of his own. He placed a hand on her swollen belly. "How are the twins doing?"

"They're doing great, the doctor says they're some of the healthiest he's seen." Negi said. "Now they feel excited because their Daddy's home."

"Hahahahaha, yeah daddy's home you two." Kenshin said with a grin.

Kenshin removed his hand from the portal, it was quivering. "Negi loved you more than anyone, even her family. Her one wish was to one day marry you and start a family." Michael said. "So her heaven allows her to experience this."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes wiping tears that were trailing down his face. "...Thank you for showing me this."

"Of course." Michael said.

"Are you OK sir?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Hey Rias, could you go and get Irina so I can give this over to her?"

"Yes. Be right back." Rias nodded and took her leave.

"You know a part of Negi now lives on in her right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to look at it as starting a family with Negi through Rias, just starting a family with Rias." Kenshin said. He turned to Gabriel and walked up to her. "Sorry for my lack of manners, I've not formally introduced myself, I'm Kenshin Tsuki Kurosh-aaahh!" He yelled out as he slipped, falling into Gabriel, taking them both to the floor.

"_And the gynoid says your luck went up recently." Ophis stated blithely. _

"_**It did, look." Ddraig said. **_

"Hnn...Mm? !" Kenshin said looking down to see his lips were on top of Gabriel's. _"Again? !" He thought. _

"Oh?" Michael said with a curious look.

Kenshin shot off of her with a panicked look. "Oh my god-ow! Are you OK? !" He said.

Gabriel sat up, cheeks flushed, fingers touching her lips. "I'm...fine." She said as she felt a pair of her twelve wings come out and start fluttering about.

"...Wait, she didn't fall?" Kenshin asked.

"The system accounts for accidents, which that was." Michael said. "She won't fall as there was no impure intent from either of you, we angels are allowed to kiss, you know."

"Whew!" Kenshin let out a sigh. "That was close."

"Come on Gabriel we should be going." Michael said walking up to his sister.

"OK." Gabriel said getting to her feet. "It was very nice meeting you Kenshin-kun." She said with an innocent smile and wave.

"Likewise." Kenshin said waving them off. "Have a safe trip back to Heaven."

Michael and Gabriel both teleported away. Kenshin turned as Akeno came into the room. "Akeno?"

"Hello." Akeno greeted. "What are you doing up here?"

"Michael swung by." Kenshin said.

"Ah..." Akeno nodded. "Kenshin-kun, may I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"When you first told me to get anything I wanted to say to my father off my chest, did you say that because you had left things unsaid to your own father?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "There's only so much time that our parents will be around, it's best not to leave things in the air. Besides, that's no longer true any more."

"I see...that's good." Akeno said with a smile.

"Is anything special planned for dinner?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh! Right I was supposed to help Hikari-San with the dinner tonight!" Akeno said running downstairs.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled fondly. He was about to leave to find Irina himself to see what was taking her when she came up the stairs. "Ah there you are."

"Yeah, what is it?" Irina asked.

"Well, Michael swung by earlier an-"

"Michael-Sama was here? !" Irina exclaimed.

"Yes, and before you go on one of your holy daughter shticks he dropped something off for you." Kenshin said pointing at the doorknob.

"Huh?" Irina said picking it up. "A doorknob?"

"Yeah, I think if you attach it to a door, or it'll wrap around an existing doorknob, it will transform the room it's connected to into an space where angels can't fall from grace no matter what they do." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Irina said with a blush.

Kenshin crossed his arms with a grin and walked by her. "So...if you have anything you've been waiting to do with Issei, but have been too scared of falling to go through with...now you can do it. Do with that what you will. I'm gonna go see if Rias or Yukari wanna go a round before dinner." His grin widened as he walked away. "Or maybe Rias AND Yukari."

"...He really is the Lust Dragon..." Irina said before turning toward the doorknob, pushing her fingers together shyly. "What should I do..." She said.

Her pure side piped up. _"Hold off until you're sure he feels the same way!" _

"_Forget that, you've been waiting months for this, years if you count how upset you were when you had to leave him behind!" The side of her that actually wanted to go through with some of Issei's desires chimed in. _

"Uuu..." Irina shifted around uncomfortably "Michael-Sammmaaaaa...what should I do...?"

"_You should do whatever you feel is right. You have my blessing." She heard Michael's voice speak out. _

"Hey Irina, I just saw Kenshin come down from here with a weird looking grin, did he do something to you?" Irina jumped hearing Issei's voice.

She turned to him. "U-Umm..." She said her face dyed scarlet.

"He did, didn't he? !" Issei shouts. "Kenshin, what the hell are you doing to my childhood friend!"

"I didn't do anything to her you perverted idiot!" Kenshin shouts from a story down. "Unlike you I can control my urges, accuse me of something like that again and I'll punt you through the roof!"

"Hiii!" Issei yelped.

"He's telling the truth, he didn't do anything to me." Irina said. "He was musing about getting Rias-San and Yukari-San together in his room."

"Oh...OH!" Issei said. _"He's trying for a three way!" Issei thought. "What a bastard...What a man!" He thought with a comical cry._

"Umm..." Irina said grabbing hold of the doorknob. "Issei-kun, could you..c-come with me to my room?" She asked.

"Sure." Issei said. He followed Irina to her room, not noticing her attach the doorknob onto the already existing one and open the door. She let him in before walking in herself.

"_It doesn't look any different." Irina thought glancing around. _

"_It's quite alright. It's working like it's supposed to, the doorknob doesn't make the room look any different." She heard Michael say. _

"_Moouuu...OK..." Irina thought._

"So, what did you call me in here for Irina?" Issei asked.

"..." Irina stared at him with a blush.

"Irina?" Issei said.

Without warning Irina grabbed Issei's shoulders and boldly rammed her lips against his. Her wings springing out of her back.

"Hmmm? !" Issei moaned out in surprise.

"...Aaahh..." Irina sighed contently as she parted lips with him a moment later. "..God I've wanted to do that for so long..."

"Eh...eeeehhhh...?" Issei said.

Irina glanced back at her wings. "...Still white, the knob must be working..."

"Knob?" Issei asked.

Irina sighed. "Michael-Sama was here earlier and gave Kenshin a magical doorknob that when attatched to a door, makes the room past it a safe zone for angels to...do impure things without the risk of falling." She said with a blush. "Michael-Sama asked Kenshin to give it to me, that's why I was blushing when you found me."

"Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhh!" Issei said. "W-Wait...did you bring me in here to do..." He trailed off.

"Before I answer that, do you have anyone you really like over the others?" Irina asked. "I mean even though it's close, it's obvious that Rias-San is Kenshin's number one woman...so who's yours?"

"...well...I kinda can't answer that because I never thought about it all that much, I...uh guess it would have to be a tie between you and Asia." Issei admitted. "I know you two the best."

"..." Irina smiled. "...I guess I can accept that...still...seeing as this is a safe zone..and I've known you the longest...I'm feeling greedy."

"H-Huh?" Issei said seeing the twinkle in Irina's eyes as she started unbuttoning her shirt, throwing it to the side. "I-Irina? !"

"Give me your first." Irina said with a grin, her angel wings fluttering happily. "And I'll give you mine in return." She reached over and unbuttoned her skirt, letting it drop to the floor.

As Issei dueled with his limited sense of reason in these types of situations, the door opened. "Irina, everyone's getting a specific plate tonight what do you wa-." The voice cut off as she noticed what was happening.

"Hey Yukari, you got a minute? Yukari?" The second voice, which happened to be Kenshin looked at Yukari, then peered into the door. "...Excuse us." Kenshin said pulling her to the side and closing the door. "Huh...that was fast." He said as the two walked away.

"Huh, I thought angels couldn't do things like that." Yukari said.

"Michael gave her a way around it." Kenshin said.

"Aaahh...well good for her." Yukari said with a fond smile.

"So...when in Rome?" Kenshin offered with a grin.

"..." Yukari let out a giggle in response. "Maybe later, it would cause a scene if both you and Issei were missing."

"Aaah, true." Kenshin shrugged. "I guess Irina noticed us, but I don't think Issei did."

"I guess." Yukari shrugged.

Back in Irina's room the two childhood friends were laying on her bed making out. "Haaa..." Irina sighed as Issei started to kiss her neck while his hands wandered to her chest. "..hahaha...how did I know you would go there right to start?" She asked. "Mm...ah!"

The gasp illicted from her was due to a squeeze from Issei. "S-Sorry, did that hurt?" Issei asked.

"No, it..felt nice, so nice..." Irina said her eyes closed. "I'm an angel, but I feel so good from this..."

"Well...you weren't always an angel." Issei said as he continued to grope her.

"Mmnn...you..have a point there." Irina said.

Issei pulled his head away from her neck and looked down at her. She had a hand clutching her pillow, it was shaking. "Irina, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You want to stop..?" Irina said looking up into his eyes.

"Well...no, but I would totally understand if you wanted to stop because you didn't feel you were ready, but I know once we begin I won't be able to st-" Issei was silenced by Irina's lips over his.

When she pulled back she was smiling. "Don't confuse my nervousness with unwillingness...I want this. I want something the rest can never have, even Asia-Chan, as sweet as she is..I want to be your first."

"_Uuuwwwaaahh...Irina's really sure about this...my first time's going to be with my angelic childhood friend? !" Issei thought. _

"_**Point is, if you stop here a couple of things will happen. One, I will make fun of you, and call you the Red Virgin Emperor until the end of time." Ddraig said. **_

"_Asshole." Issei snapped. _

"_**More importantly, you'll wound her mentally, she won't think she's good enough for you or anybody." Ddraig said. "You'd effectively be slamming the door shut on getting any further than uneasy friends with her." **_

"_Eeehh? ! I don't want that to happen!" Issei thought. _

"_**Then quit talkin' to me and get in there!" Ddraig said.**_

"Issei-kun..?" Irina said.

"Alright, if you really wanna do this." Issei said. "Then I guess I should shut up and get to work huh?" He finished with a grin.

"Hehehe, indeed." Irina giggled.

"Alright, here goes nothin'." Issei said reaching for her breasts again. "Uuuwaahh...they're so soft..." He gushed with his usual perverted giggling.

"Haa...haa..." Irina's breathing became slightly labored. "It tickles..." She said.

"It does?" Issei asked.

"Yes, you never bothered to find out what this might feel like for a girl?" Irina asked.

"Well...no actually. This is all pretty new to me." Issei said.

"Well...just do as I say then.." Irina said as she reached behind herself and unfastened her bra.

"..." Issei stared as her boobs bounced free from their restraint. His mouth felt dry.

"_**Oi Partner, want to do that thing that Rakan guy suggested you could do with the Boosted Gear?" Ddraig asked in Issei's head. "The Dragon of the Elements tried it, and he said it worked." **_

"_E-Ehh? ! Who did Kenshin try it on? !" Issei said. _

"_**Rias Gremory." Ddraig said. "She seemed to really enjoy it." **_

"_Uh...sure just gimme a few boosts to transfer and I'll do something with them as I go along." Issei said. _

"_**Right-o." Ddraig said. "I'll keep it down and keep the gear hidden." **_

Issei kept massaging Irina's bare chest, "Hmmn..." Irina closed her eyes letting out a moan. "Issseeeiii...your hands feel really nice..."

"_**One boost." Ddraig said. **_

"_I think I'll use it right now." Issei said with a mental chuckle as he placed his left thumb on her lips. "Here." _

"_**Got it." Ddraig said. **_

Issei leaned down and started making out with Irina again. "Hmm? !" Irina moaned into him. "Mm...mmm..." _"What's this...his kiss feels a lot better than it did before." She thought. _One of her hands went into his hair while the other worked his shirt off. She tugged his hair, pulling him off of her. "What are you pullin' here?" She asked.

"Nothing." Issei said.

"Uh huh..." Irina said. "Aahn!" She gasp as Issei started licking her left nipple, transferring another boost to her chest, increasing the pleasure she would feel from her breasts.

"_Uuwah...I'm actually licking a girl's boobs for the first time, and it's Irina's too!" Issei thought. _

"I-Isse-, Uhn...ghh...uh...haa..." Irina's breathing started to labor again as Issei grabbed her right breast kneading it around softly. "Hahahaha...you know I kind of expected you to go wild..."

"Oh trust me I want to, but I don't wanna freak you out." Issei said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, don't hold back too much. You're a passionate person, and...I want to feel some of that...passion." Irina said glancing away nervously.

Something broke inside of Issei as his enthusiastic side sprung out of him. He latched his lips onto Irina's left nipple, sucking on it while his finger pushed her right nipple in. "Aahn! Mm! I-Isse, Mm!" Irina squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a short shriek.

"Hmmn..." Issei moaned as continued to service her boobs, occasionally switching between them with his hand and mouth.

"Aah, mmn...! Hnn! Ghh, uh..haa..aah!" Irina moaned, trying to keep her voice down.

"You know, you don't have to quiet yourself down." Issei said. "In fact, I'd like to hear more of your ero voice!" He gushed.

Irina drove her palm into his head. "Super pervert. Just keep working."

"Hahaha, fine then." Issei said going right back to what he was doing previously.

"Hua...haa...uh..mmm! Uhh...haa, haa...haa..mm, ghh, hm..mm!" Irina moaned sweetly. Issei moved his head up further and captured her lips again. "Mmn..." She melted into it, responding almost instantly while Issei's hand crept downward. "Hmm? !" Her eyes widened as she felt Issei's fingers rubbing up and down her nethers. "Aah! Ah! Hnnmm...!" She bit back a loud moan as her back bent forward. "I-Issseeeiii-kunnn..." She cooed out in a daze.

Issei rubbed his fingers along the fissure he felt in her panties. "Whoa...it's so wet..." He said as he lifted up and looked down only to see Irina's hands blocking his view.

"Come on, don't look..." Irina whined.

"..Irina if I don't look, how am I supposed to make you feel good?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do it blindly, it's embarrassing to have it stared at like this!" Irina continued to whine.

"Trust me I won't be staring long." He said pulling her hands away and setting his own on the thin line that had developed in the damp spot on her panties and traced over it.

"Uuhh...aah, haa...ah, gh, yaah..umg!" Irina moaned softly, not bothering to keep it in any longer.

"From the way you're sounding, I must be doing something right huh?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Aah..umg, huaa...y-yes...it feels good...aahh." Irina said.

"Alright, if I leave these on any longer you might get sick." Issei said grabbing the silk white panties and pulling them off.

Irina's face burned brightly in embarrassment as her body was laid bare to him. "Mooouuu...why am I the only one in their birthday suit now?"

"Hey hey, I'll be joining you soon, just bear with it for a little bit, OK?" Issei said before looking down. "...Whoa..." He said gazing at her pussy. "So that's what one looks like?"

"Y-You've never seen one in those ero videos you like so much?" Irina asked.

"No, they always censor the private parts." Issei said shaking his head. "Sorry Irina, but I wanna get a closer look."

"Wha- Haaa!" She gasped as Issei's head went between her legs, his fingers rubbing up and down her bare labia while his breath grazed her clitoris. "Moouu, Issei-kun...don't tease me..." She complained.

"Irina I know you were a devout follower before this, but have you ever touched yourself before?" Issei asked.

"Of course not!" Irina answered. "It's lewd and would probably have disqualified me from being an angel!"

"Hmhm...I see." Issei said with a fond chuckle as he gave his childhood friend's pussy a test lick.

"Hmg!" Irina moaned.

"_Uuwaah...it tastes so good!" Issei thought as he slid a finger inside, stabbing it in and out while his tongue flicked her clit over and over. _

"Haa..haa..haa...umg, ooh..Issei-kun don't stop..." Irina sighed out. Issei nodded in response and kept stabbing his finger in and out of her, continuing to lick her clit. "Hmn..aah..aah, hnn..mmm, haa, haa..aah.."

Issei pulls his finger back out and looks it it, it was heavily lubricated with the love juices form inside Irina. He looked up at her. "Should we just skip the foreplay for now, and save it for another day?"

"Y-Yes...I'm ready now..." Irina said with a lustful pant. "I want you to take me..."

"Right." Issei nodded with a smile. "There will be other times to go nuts with each other." He said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He then moved in between Irina's legs. His manhood throbbing in anticipation. "Man, I can feel the heat rolling off you from here." He said as he hovered over her, hands wrapped around her hips.

"Hahaha...don't act like I'm not the hottest girl you know." Irina said with a nervous laugh.

"Haha, I'm not gonna comment, but I think someone living here might have something to say about that." Issei laughed.

"Let 'em!" Irina said with a bright smile. "...Enough talking...come in at once." She said with narrowed, nervous eyes.

"OK..." Issei said positioning his head at her entrance, taking his time as he did so, trying to find it.

As he started to push in, Irina pulled him down and kissed him, at that exact moment Issei slid in all at once as far as he could. "Hmmgg! !" Irina would have let out a short scream at this if not for the kiss.

The kiss broke and Irina panted, staring into Issei's eyes. "Are you OK?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine...it doesn't hurt..." Irina said. "Haa...haa..."

"OK..." Issei said with narrowed eyes as he began to move. "Ghh...!"

"Aaah..!" Irina gasped as she felt Issei leaving and entering her. "Hmn..umg, uh...aahh, haa, aah...aahnn!"

"Oh...Ohhh...fuck..." Issei gasped softly to himself. "It feels so good..." He said.

"O-Of course it does...if I'm feeling this good, there's no way you're not feeling just as good, if not better." Irina said. "Speed up!"

"R-Right." Issei said, a little surprised that she ordered him. He picked up the pace, his cock sliding in and out of her.

"Oohh...! Yeeesss...it feels sooo goodddd..." Irina moaned out. "Mmmnnn!"

"_**You know if she becomes addicted to this, this room isn't gonna mean much, she'll probably still fall if she starts fantasizing about next time." Ddraig commented.**_

"_Yeah, but I think she'll be fine if her feelings for me are pure, don't you think?" Issei asked. _

"_**Probably." Ddraig said. "You should probably ask the Fallen Angel Governor later." **_

Issei nodded and kept pounding into Irina's pussy, unable to let up as the sound of wet, slapping flesh filled the room.. "Uhnn...ahh, haa. Hmn, ghh, hua, aah..aahh...yaahh! Aaah! Mmmnn! Aaaaahh!" Her moaning got louder with each thrust.

"D-Damn...!" Issei grunted. "I'm...gonna cum!"

"Mmn!" Irina's back arched forward, her arms instinctively wrapping around Issei. "Ooohh! Oh god, I-I can feel it too!"

"Haa..haa...haa...!" Issei's eyes widened as he felt Irina's legs wrap around his waist locking him in. "I-Irina? !"

"I-It wouldn't be good if we didn't finish this the right way." Irina gasped out. "Don't...hold back...fi-fill me!" She said.

"Haa!...Haa! A-Alright!" Issei said.

"_**...Heheh..." Ddraig snickered to himself as he transferred a couple of boosts somewhere. **_

"Ghh!" Issei grunted as the sensations he was feeling from Irina's pussy squeezing his dick suddenly intensified. "O-Oh man! Haaa...haa...can't...hold it...any more!" He grunted.

"Uhn! Uhn! Ah! Aaahh! Haaa...umghh...Aaaaahhhhh! !" Irina held onto Issei for dear life as her first climax took hold at the same time as Issei's

"Ghh! Ghh! Ghh!" Issei grunted every time he fired off inside of her eventually he had to pull out, when his cock was still firing loads onto her belly and chest.

"Haa...haaa...haaa..." Irina gasped out as Issei collapsed unconscious next to her. "I-Issei-kun?"

"..." Issei didn't respond, however Irina heard his breathing so she knew he was fine.

"..." Irina smiled and pet his head. "Oh Issei-kun...thank you for letting me be your first..." She said as she glanced downward and blushed as she noticed Issei's cum covered cock sitting limply against his leg. She reached over and grabbed a few tissues and cleaned it up. She got dressed and dressed Issei. "...Man, how good was it for him that he's still clocked out?" Irina giggled before bringing her wings back out and looking at them. "Still white, thank goodness." She sighed in relief

_**"Him still being clocked out is my doing." Ddraig said as the Boosted Gear formed on Issei's hand. **_

"E-Eh? S-Sekiryuutei?" Irina said.

"_**Eh, just Ddraig, my title is a mouthful." Ddraig said. "Anyway. He was accumulating boosts to use, one he used on your lips to make kissing feel a lot better, another was used on your chest to do about the same."**_

"Go figure." Irina laughed.

"_**Haha, right?" Ddraig said. "And the last two he accumulated before I put a stop to it, I sent to his manhood. One increased his sensitivity and the other increased the amount of ejaculate that came out. If not for supernatural beings' low birth rates you would get pregnant from it." **_

"E-Eeeeh? ! G-Good thing it's a safe day for me!" Irina said.

"_**Anyway, are your feelings for my partner pure?" Ddraig asked.**_

"Wha? Yeah they are, why?" Irina asked with a curious tilt of the head. Ddraig sighed and told her what he told Issei. "Oh...well I think as long as I keep my feelings pure, I won't have to worry about anything. I don't think Michael-Sama would have sent this to me if that was a danger."

"_**Alright." Ddraig said. "I only ask because my partner would feel terrible if you fell from grace because of him." **_

"Oh Issei-kun..." Irina smiled and walked over, kissing Issei on the lips before walking away from the bed. "He can sleep here for now."

(break)

After dinner had been eaten everyone went off to complete their jobs as devils or in Irina's case, as an angel while Azazel went back to his research. Everyone except for Kenshin, Evangeline and Gasper. "What do you want Evangeline?" Kenshin asked with disinterest in his voice.

"This boy girl over here." Evangeline said pointing at Gasper.

"E-Eeeehh? !" Gasper whined.

"What about Gasper?" Kenshin asked.

"I want to train him." Evangeline said.

"?" Kenshin arched a brow at this. "'Scuse me?

"He's a born vampire, I was changed into one. I've been around for centuries." Evangeline said.

"It's not my call if you want to train Gasper, it's his and Rias'." Kenshin said.

"I've been trying to get in touch with that red headed broad, but she has been ignoring me lately." Evangeline said with a glare.

"Maybe it's because you don't treat her with even the bare minimum of respect." Kenshin pointed out crossing his arms.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to just start calling her Ojou-Sama now, because she's your blushing bride to be?" Evangeline scoffed.

"No, she wouldn't like that either." Kenshin said, glaring at his bishop. "Look Evangeline if it wasn't for her I doubt I would have beaten Hottan and you'd have went right back to being his slave. I'm not saying you have to like her, just at least try to get along with her. That's all I ask."

"..." Evangeline sighed. "Fine...if Negi was accepting of her, I guess I can tone it down somewhat."

"Thank you." Kenshin said. "Now Gasper. Evangeline's a really rough, really hands on teacher. If you agree, and Rias agrees. You won't be able to complain about her being too rough with you. You would have signed up for it."

"Eh, his body seems frail so I'd go easy on him to start." Evangeline remarked.

"But, Evangeline's been a Shinso Vampire longer than my entire peerage, barring Tamamo has been alive." Kenshin said. "You could only benefit from here tutelage. What do you think?"

"W-Well...will sh-she force me to change my clothing style?" Gasper asked.

Kenshin and Evangeline shared a look before they huddled up. "What's he mean by that?" Evangeline asked.

"He prefers to wear cute, girly clothing. He's a crossdresser if you couldn't tell." Kenshin whispered.

"Aaahh..." Evangeline said. A twinkle developed in her eyes. "Mind if take some money and go clothes shopping? I could stand to change up my wardrobe a little and I'll take him with me to find some things for clothes that are both cute and functional."

"?" Kenshin stared at Evangeline for a moment before shrugging and tossing a roll of yen bills in the air. "Go nuts." He said as he turned around. "The answer to your question is no Gasper, she won't."

"O-OK...I..just don't wanna hold Chief back."

"Trust me, if you don't get this training, holding her back will be the least of your worries. You need to learn to control your abilities as a vampire." Evangeline said. "Also, where does it state that Bishops have to be for support?"

"I don't think it says that anywhere. I just think a lot of people do it." Kenshin shrugged. "Anyway Evangeline I'll call Rias here and you can talk it over, if she says yes, be patient with him please..." Kenshin asked. "I'll give you some of my blood in return."

Another twinkle developed in Evangeline's eyes. "Deal."

Kenshin chuckled as he walked away. "If there's one thing I can count on, it's that I'll always be able to bribe you with blood straight from the tap." He said.

"Ha ha...sorry I happen to find your blood to be some of the best I've ever tasted." Evangeline said with a snide grin.

Kenshin opened up communications with Rias. "Hey Rias, are you busy right now?"

"Hm? No, not really. I just sent everyone on their way...are you feeling frisky?" She asked. Kenshin could swear he heard a sliver of excitement in her voice.

"Hahaha, not right now." Kenshin said. "Maybe later, anyway if it's not too much trouble I'd like you to come back home and talk to Evangeline."

"About?" Rias asked with a noticeably vexed tone.

"She wants to train Gasper." Kenshin said. "She is a vampire like he is." He pointed out.

"...Fine, I'll talk to her, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Rias said with a sigh.

"That's all I ask." Kenshin said. "If you need me afterward, I'll be in my room."

"OK, something tells me I will." Rias said.

Kenshin went up to his room and sat on the bed. He wanted to meditate, but he kept thinking back to one weird thing that happened at the party celebrating his and Serafall's safe return.

(flashback)

Kenshin stumbled slightly down the halls of the Gremory household. He was drunk, but not completely wasted. "Oh...man.." He said placing his hand on the wall to balance himself. "Damn...I probably should not have challenged Ajuka to go shot for shot with me...dude can really hold his booze."

"Hey Kenshin, you OK over there?" Kenshin turned to see Sirzechs walking up to him, he was stumbling just as bad as Kenshin was. "You zipped away after dancing with Serafall." He said.

"Aaah, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Kenshin said waving him off. "Last time I went drink for drink with anyone I was sick to my stomach the next day."

"Oh? Tha's a shame, Grayfia wanted ta ask ya somethin'..." Sirzechs said slurring his words slightly.

"OK, where is she?" Kenshin said.

Grayfia walked by Sirzechs and up to Kenshin. Her cheeks were tinted red and she seemed wobbly. She took a breath to compose herself. "Hello Kenshin..." She said.

"Yo." Kenshin greeted.

"Would you mind coming with Sirzechs and I?" Grayfia asked.

"Umm...?" Kenshin said. "I was gonna sober up and spend some time with Rias."

"It won't take too long...and we won't be drinking anyway." Grayfia said, finishing with a lucid giggle.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to know the why." Kenshin asked leaning against the wall to prevent himself from falling over.

"Uhm...well it's kind of embarrassing to admit." Grayfia said.

"Just spit it out." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Sirzechs has been pestering me to invite a third partner into the bedroom lately, as in before our little escapade to Mundus Magicus..." Grayfia said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "What, does he think you aren't enough woman for him?"

"Wha? ! I don't think that! It's just we're devils, we live long lives, so we might as well explore." Sirzechs said.

"Uh huh..." Kenshin said.

"Well, I've decided that I wanted it to be you." Grayfia said with a smile.

"PFFT!" Kenshin did a faux spit take. "Is she drunk? !" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Sirzechs said. "She'd never ask otherwise."

Grayfia placed her hands on either side of him. "Come on...surely you do not think I am unattractive. You were even swearing to become my slave before..." She said.

"Oh? You want to become my wife's servant Kenshin?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ack! I swore that to her if I couldn't save your ass." Kenshin said pointing at him. "It wasn't out of any attraction!"

"So...you don't think...I'm..." Grayfia trailed off.

"! !" Kenshin waved his hands seeing Grayfia with a tearful gaze. "Nononononono, I didn't say that! I just don't like the thought of being a potential homewrecker!"

"Oh? You think you're better at pleasing my wife than I am?" Sirzechs asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't say that either you crimson idiot!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hmm...would you be willing to prove that you're a better partner than Sirzechs?" Grayfia asked, cupping Kenshin's cheeks with a drunken, seductive smile.

"How much did she have to drink? !" Kenshin asked.

"A couple of glasses of wine." Sirzechs said. "I also remember her having a full meal beforehand too."

"Then she's a freakin' lightweight! She's off her ass drunk!" Kenshin shouted at Sirzechs.

"_Although...that would mean she wouldn't remember what happens tonight." Salamander said. _

"..." Kenshin's face burned with a blush at the implications before he shook his head and hit Grayfia with a light burst of the Serene Conqueror. Due to her drunkeness, that was enough to incapacitate her. He turned to Sirzechs as he caught her. "She's fine. I just knocked her out with my intimidation technique."

"Whew..." Sirzechs sighed. "No offense, but I was not lookin' forward to potentially sharing my lovely wife with another man."

"Funny, I thought you two would have went to Ajuka or Falbium first." Kenshin commented.

"Ajuka's too busy and Falbium's too lazy." Sirzechs said.

"Serafall?" Kenshin asked. "I mean, before all this crap happened."

"Never interested." Sirzechs shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get her laid down. She was a little too drunk anyway."

"A little?" Kenshin asked with an incredulous stare. "She's never shown any interest in me before!"

"You would be surprised at how much she's grown to admire you since your fight against Raiser, even if it took a hit because of what happened between the two of us." Sirzechs said.

"..." Kenshin watched as Sirzechs walked away, carrying his wife. "...This world keeps surprising me..." He said with a sigh."It's for the best if I just forget this happened, Salamander sober me up.."

"_On it." Salamander said._

He felt his head clearing and he went to find Rias, looking at the ring his father gave him.

(flashback end)

Kenshin didn't have a chance to open his eyes when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He opened his eyes to find Akeno. "Akeno?" He said.

"Kenshin-kun..." Akeno said embracing him. "May I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"Weren't you busy with your work?" Kenshin asked.

"Finished early." Akeno commented.

"Well, as long as you don't mind sharing the bed with Rias." Kenshin said.

"Of course not..." Akeno said with a smile as she gently shoved Kenshin on his back and laid on top of him. "..Goodnight..." She said.

"...Goodnight." Kenshin said.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Just the specials in this one eh?

Draconis: The OVA wasn't translated till now, so I decided to give Issei his lemon.

Issei: Sweeettt... (dazed)

Kenshin: (rolls his eyes with a laugh)

Draconis: Anyway, next time the OVA and then I begin volume nine.

Grayfia: What about that drunken scene with me? (narrows eyes dangerously.)

Draconis: Was just for kicks. Now...

See you all next time

Draconis678 out.


	36. The Timid Phoenix

Draconis: Alright, let's get this on the road.

Kenshin: Yo Issei (knocks on door) You and Irina quit bumpin' uglies in there we've got work to do.

Rias: Kenshin, did you have to say it like that?

Kenshin: Come on, that's the least I could do. Besides he did the same to us earlier.

Rias: Oh, right... (glowers and starts knocking on the door.) Issei, get out here.

Kenshin: Hmm...well I guess I get to enjoy Rias' boobs alone then. (embraces Rias from behind, casually groping her chest)

Rias: Yaaah...K-Kenshin...r-right here?

Issei: (rushes out of the bedroom) Chief's boobs!

Irina: (whines) Issei-kuuunnnn!

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 36

The Timid Phoenix

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin, Tamamo and Ragnarok were sitting at Hikari's restaurant, which she had taken to calling The Lunar Cafe. Kenshin was going over a folder his mother had handed him. "Hmm...yeah, I think we can swing all this." Kenshin said closing the folder and handing it back to Hikari. "I'm gonna be in Kyoto when these renovations are taking place so I'll leave you in charge of them."

"Alright." Hikari said with a smile. "Tamamo, how are you enjoying the thin fried tofu? I didn't overdo it did I?"

"Nah, you did great." Tamamo said with a cheerful expression.

"I will never understand what your obsession is with that stuff." Ragnarok said, eating a slice of pizza.

"What's your newfound obsession with that?" Tamamo said with a glare.

"What? ! It's good!" Ragnarok shouts.

"It's also unhealthy." Tamamo said.

"And I don't have a real body so the health benefits or disadvantages of food don't mean crap to me." Ragnarok said with an eye roll.

"Whatever." Tamamo said. "Besides I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Ragnarok asked.

"Why haven't you taught Kenshin your attacks yet. The one's I've seen him using in spars with his sister, Xenovia and that Kiba fellow are the ones Heinrich Hein picked up in his travels around Makai and tailored to his needs."

"Yeah so?" Ragnarok said.

"So, if Kenshin's going to be your successor, he should start learning some more things from you." Tamamo said.

"You want me to teach him Flash Kill, Heavenly Demon Revival and Ninefold Rakshasa?" Ragnarok drawled. "Truth be told I was thinking of teaching him those attacks before he went and got himself kidnapped, but now I have to make sure his use of that Vessel of the Elements technique hasn't affected his swordsmanship and fighting in general."

"I don't think it has, his demonic regeneration is even better than yours was." Tamamo said.

"Well I didn't need amped up regeneration. I was a walking, talking...damn what are those things called again?" Ragnarok said. "They're giant, metal, roll around on tracks, we just watched one take down a building on that T.V contraption last night."

"A...Tank?" Kenshin suggested.

"Yes, that." Ragnarok nodded.

"_Jeez, Dad really does sound like a crotchety old man who has trouble adjusting to the times he's living in, sometimes..." Salamander said. _

"_No kidding." Undine said._

Gnome nodded in agreement and Sylph just giggled. Kenshin got up. "Alright, hash all of this out later." He said. "And remember, if you give my mother any trouble, you will both be punished." With that said he left, leaving money on the counter to pay for Tamamo and Ragnarok's meals, with a note saying '_Just take the damn money, Eh? !'_ with a drawing of a chibi Kenshin shouting.

Kenshin was on his way to Kuoh Academy when a communication circle opened up next to his head. "Kenshin-San."

"Hm?" Kenshin said recognizing the voice. "Rossweisse how many times do I have to tell you it's just Kenshin?" He joked.

"U-Um, right." Rossweisse said. "Could you come up to the classroom for a moment?"

"Oh dear, am I in trouble?" Kenshin asked with a sly grin. "Please don't punish me too much Rossweisse-Sensei." He said with a faux pleading tone.

"U-Um, n-no. You're not in any trouble." Rossweisse said. "I just want to speak with you about something Issei-San and his perverted friends did."

"Oh man what did they do now?" Kenshin groaned. "I swear I've been chasing after those three to keep the kendo club from killing them all week."

"P-Please just come here." Rossweisse said with a noticeably nervous tone in her voice.

"OK, gimme a minute." Kenshin said ducking into an alleyway and teleporting into the classroom.

"Aaah? !" He heard a gasp and turned around. His nose began bleeding as he saw Rossweisse standing there, a towel wrapped around her body. "W-Whoa?"

"D-Don't stare, this is so embarrassing." Rossweisse complained.

"What happened?" Kenshin said wiping his nose and looking away.

"I was chasing the Perverted Trio after taking a shower in the locker rooms...I think Issei's friends took my clothes." Rossweisse said.

"..." Kenshin facepalmed. "I'm gonna beat me down a couple of perverts later." He took some clothes out of one of his seals. "I don't have any clothes to spare right now, I still need to wash them, even these are the ones I wore yesterday, but don't worry I didn't train yesterday so these shouldn't be too bad. Just wear them until you get back home and change." He said handing over his clothes to Rossweisse.

"Th-Thank you. Could you turn around please." Rossweisse asked with a blush.

"Yeah." Kenshin said turning toward the window. He glanced toward her desk. "You grading papers?"

"I was." Rossweisse said. "Until I had to chase those three."

"Would you care for some help?" Kenshin asked. "You'd get done faster"

"Oh, I couldn't trouble you like that." Rossweisse said with a shy tone.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all." Kenshin said as he turned back around, seeing Rossweisse fully dressed.

"Th-These are a little big on me." She said.

"Pump some mana into them." Kenshin said.

"OK." Rossweisse nodded and did so. The clothes fitted to her body. "Oh, so that's how that works huh..." She said. "OK, I'll accept your help."

Kenshin nodded and they sat down at her desk and started grading the papers. "Hm..." He toyed with the thought of marking down Matsuda and Motohama's papers, but decided against it.

"Hn..." Rossweisse rubbed her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm still just adjusting is all." Rossweisse said. "My shoulders and back feel all stiff from sitting like this for long periods of time."

"Hmm.." Kenshin stacked his papers and set them to the side before walking behind Rossweisse.

"Wh-What are yo- Hnn..." Rossweisse's eyes closed, letting out a small groan as Kenshin started rubbing her back. "Haa..." She let out a sigh.

"Just focus on your work." Kenshin said.

"Mn..O-OK..." Rossweisse said. "Aah..haa...that...actually feels..really good.." She sighed out as Kenshin started rubbing her shoulders and neck.

Soon Rossweisse was finished grading and stacked her papers, setting them to the side. "Aahh..thank you Kenshin. I appreciate the help." She said with a small smile.

"Think nothin' of it." Kenshin said waving his hand.

"I'll try to have these clothes back to you tomorrow." Rossweisse said tugging on the shirt.

"Take your time, no need to rush." Kenshin waved her off. "See you at home."

(break)

_A Couple of Days Later. _

The Kuroshi and Gremory groups were riding on the train. "So...we're going to the Phenex territory, why?" Yukari asked as she looked over at Kenshin and Issei who were chatting with Ravel who was also on the train while the rest except for Akeno played Old Maid.

"You were there when Ravel asked for our help weren't you Yukari?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it. Didn't this guy try to molest Rias more than once?" Yukari said.

The moment Yukari was referring to was...

(flashback)

_The Day before. _

"I apologize for the sudden visit, Rias-Sama, Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said, seated across from Rias and Kenshin.

"Don't sweat it. You seem upset, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Go ahead." Rias said with a calm smile.

"W..Well, I wanted to ask for advice concerning my brother." Ravel said.

"Raiser?" Kenshin and Rias both asked.

"Un..." Ravel nodded.

"Lemme guess, still holed up in his room?" Kenshin asked. Ravel nodded. "Is he at least eating?"

"Yes." Ravel said. "Rias-Sama, I'm sure you've heard the stories, about how all he does is mope since Issei-Sama and Kenshin-Sama beat him."

"Raiser?" Xenovia said as the three talked. "I've heard the rumors."

"Who is he?" Irina asked.

"He's from the Phenex family, Ravel-San's older brother. He was Rias-oneesama's fiancee before Kenshin-oniisama came along and beat him for her hand in marriage." Asia said.

"A Phoenix huh?" Tamamo said. "Interesting."

"Don't you know about them?" Hikari asked.

"I wasn't in the world very long when I told the factions about Ragnarok's death." Tamamo said.

"Aahh.." Hikari nodded.

"Any reason why he hasn't recovered from the fight yet?" Kazumi asked.

"Well...according to Onii-Chan, Raiser had never lost a fight before so..." Miyuki trailed off.

"State of shock I'm guessing." Yukari said with a shrug.

"So, he still hasn't recovered huh?" Rias asked.

"No, and...I probably shouldn't be here, but you two are the only people I can turn to." Ravel said, her hands quivering slightly. "When I was asking for help on how to help my brother I was told that he should learn the fortitude that Rias-Sama's and Kenshin-Sama's peerages possess."

"So...you want me and Rias to take an old broken down building and restore it to what it once was?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...I know he wasn't the best person to you both in the past, but he's still my brother." Ravel said.

"Aaah, what do ya say Rias? It'd be nice way to get away for a bit." Kenshin asked. "Besides this sounds like a job for Issei and I anyway."

"Well,I can't very well refuse a call of help from a friend." Rias said with a smile. "Alright we'll do it."

"So we're headed to the Phenex territory then?" Issei asked. "Neat."

"More precisely, he should be ashamed of himself." Ravel said crossing her arms with a huff. "He's been sulking for half a year over one loss. He even says he's afraid of dragons now! He hasn't even participated in one Rating Game since then and the gossip magazines have been writing whatever they damn well please about him. He's traumatized by one battle with Issei-Sama and Kenshin-Sama, who couldn't even split bodies like they are now, at the time. Now he won't even touch anything that has dragon in it." Ravel went on. "I'd get it if he were just holding a grudge against you two, Kenshin-Sama more than Issei-Sama, because that was technically the second time Kenshin-Sama had beaten him, but he should get over the loss and grow stronger from it." She took a breath and bowed her head. "But still...he is my brother."

Kenshin got up, walked over and pet her head. "Don't sweat it Ravel." Kenshin said with a smile. "Issei and I will get your brother out of his funk, ain't that right Issei?"

"Yeah! Leave it to us, I mean it is kinda our fault this is happening to him." Issei said with a grin.

Ravel's cheeks flushed and she glanced away. "Well, if you insist...I'll accept your help Kenshin-Sama, Issei-Sama." She said. "Please work hard for a high class devil...I...would really appreciate it..."

(flashback end)

Rias glanced over seeing Ravel giggling at Kenshin who had Issei in a faux headlock. "Just because I don't like Raiser very much doesn't mean I don't like the rest of his family." Rias said. "Besides, to quote Kenshin. 'He was an idiot, big deal.'"

"Alright. I won't question it any further." Yukari shrugged.

(break)

_Later. _

_Phenex Castle. _

"So huge!" Issei said as he, Rias, Kenshin and Ravel walked into the castle grounds. The castle towers had flames shooting out the top and the moat was a river of flames.

Salamander materialized next to Kenshin. "I love it here!" She gushed.

"E-Eh?" Ravel said. "Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Salamander. The Flame Spirit." Kenshin said. "As such she is in heaven here, while Undine the Spirit of Water...has melted according to Sylph the Wind Spirit."

"Man I thought Chief's house was big, but damn..." Issei said. "So...uh...what does Raiser..-San do all day?"

"He stays in his room and runs Rating Game simulations. Come to think of it one of the simulations he's run recently was against Kenshin-Sama's peerage." Ravel said.

"How'd that go?" Kenshin asked.

"Granted this is before you got your second Bishop, Pawn and your Queen so...he still lost." Ravel said. "I believe it was with you and your twin sister, as well as Yubeluna as the sole survivors. Other than that he will occasionally summon people who are good at chess to play with him."

The group of four, being that Salamander had went back inside Kenshin approached a big door. Ravel knocked on the door. "Onii-Sama, you have guests."

"...Ravel? Ugh...I don't want to see anyone today, I had a horrible nightmare...so I don't wanna see anyone today." Raiser's voice sounded from the other side.

"Ahem.." Kenshin quietly cleared his throat. Ravel turned to him and he gestured toward Rias.

"Your guest is Rias-Sama."

(crash! !)

"R-Rias-Dono? !" Raiser shouts.

"Raiser, it's me." Rias said.

"Why have you come here after such a long time, Rias? ! Did you come here to laugh at me? !" Raiser shouts. "Or maybe you're here to brag about your wonderful, fulfilling like with the Dragon of the Elements!"

"I just came to talk, come out and let me see your face." Rias said.

Footstomps were heard and Raiser opened the door, glaring while dressed in pajamas. "What could you possibly have to talk about with the man you rejected? !" Raiser shouts before taking notice of the other two people with her. One he recognized as what the Sekiryuutei was supposed to look like without his armor and the other...

"D-D-D-D-Dragon of the E-E-E-Elements! !" He shouts fearfully. "And the S-S-S-S-Sekiryuutei!"

"Yo." Kenshin waved.

"Um...h-hey." Issei said.

"NOOOO! !" Raiser screamed, running into his room. "Go home! I don't wish to be reminded of that time!"

Issei glanced over at Kenshin who was hunched over. "Kenshin?"

"Oh man...I promised I wouldn't laugh, but..." Kenshin said with his hand over his mouth.

"Are you OK?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Kenshin said. "Sorry."

Ravel sighed. "I can't really blame you." She said as they walked into Raiser's room.

"Is this really someone who hasn't lost a Rating Game since they were born...well when they were trying anyway." Rias said.

"For the love of..." Ravel walked over and pulled the covers off of Raiser. "Onii-Sama, Rias-Sama, Kenshin-Sama and Issei-Sama took the time to come and see you, stop hiding under your covers."

"Leave me alone, go home!" Raiser shouts.

"Well...we should start by getting him out of this room." Issei said.

Kenshin walked over and grabbed Raiser by the back of his shirt and lifting him up out of the bed. "P-P-P-P-Put me down! !" Raiser shouts.

"Then get dressed and get the hell out of this room." Kenshin said dropping him next to his dresser and walking out of the room.

Raiser glared up at the sky, sitting next to the flame fountain after he got dressed. "What is this bullshit?" He muttered.

Issei was getting a backpack together while Kenshin was pondering something. "Hey Issei, Tannin is on his way here right?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"I wanna try something." Kenshin said taking out his scroll, he unfurled it and out popped Ragnarok.

"What?" Ragnarok said.

"Come with me." Kenshin said walking toward Raiser. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet, don't run." Kenshin said.

"W-What?" Raiser said. "Who is this?"

"Ragnarok, Kuroshi Ragnarok." Ragnarok introduced.

Raiser paled. "R-R-R-R-R-Ragnarok K-K-K-K-Kuroshi? ! Y-You're dead!"

"Indeed." Ragnarok said. "What you see here is twenty five percent of my full power sealed in a scroll. Are you and the Sekiryuutei going somewhere Kenshin?" He asked.

"Yeah, me, Issei and Raiser here are a-headed to the mountains to train." Kenshin said.

"Say what? !" Raiser said. "I ain't goin' nowhere with you!" Raiser tried to fly away only to get caught by Tannin. "T-T-T-T-Tannin? !"

"Raiser Phenex, I used to watch you with great interest, but looking at you now, it's clear you have a serious problem." Tannin said landing in the courtyard.

"Just like before can you help him out with some training? His family has been saying he needs to gain some fortitude." Issei said.

"Nooooo! !" Raiser hollered.

"Stop that running away. If you're a man then prepare yourself." Tannin said.

"So you wish to train in the mountains huh? Fine then." Ragnarok said. "We'll even join in on their training." He and Kenshin jumped onto Tannin's head while Issei climbed on.

"Alright Rias we'll be headin' off now, try not to get too lonely without me." Kenshin said with a grin.

"I'll try." Rias said with a laugh, waving him off. "Be sure to contact me if you or Issei need help."

"Got it, see you later Chief!" Issei waved.

"Hey, take me with!" Ravel said.

"Hm? You sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I wanna...I wanna help with my brother's recovery." Ravel said.

"She's got good eyes." Ragnarok said with Tannin nodding in agreement. "Kenshin, why don't you take care of her during your training."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"It's fine with me Kenshin, go ahead and take Ravel with you all." Rias said.

"Alright then. Come on up Ravel." Kenshin said with a grin.

Ravel smiled and flew up to them changing into an explorer's outfit in the process. "Noo! Why do I have to go into the Dragon Mountains!"

"It's for your own good Onii-Sama!" Ravel said.

"Yeah, or would you rather have everyone talk shit about you for the rest of time." Issei asked.

Tannin took off with Raiser screaming the entire way, especially when they came up to the Dragon Mountains. "Oh shut it." Kenshin said.

"Really, it's not like these dragons are going to eat you." Ragnarok drawled. "Now the dragons back home in Makai probably would...eh, but at least you'd get a thrill before the kill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ravel asked.

"Back when the Dark Goddess created her demons, there were only females, it wasn't until she met me and my surrogate little brother and the Succubus Leader Minagi started complaining that Lady Alipheese made male demons. The demons are sexually inclined, meaning they're born knowing instinctively and in some cases are taught how to have sex."

"Huhuhuhuhu." Issei giggled perversely.

"But some are carnivores who would eat you afterward." Ragnarok added. "Like the female Mantis demons for example."

"Yikes..." Issei said.

"Which makes it odd that Kenshin here gets all fidgety around women when they come on to him." Ragnarok said.

"I wasn't born in Makai, I've hardly ever been there at that. The only times I've been were to visit Sheena." Kenshin said with a glower.

"Tannin-Sama, you called for me?" A blue scaled dragon said flying up next to them.

"Yes, everyone this is a high level dragon that serves under me. He will be helping to train Raiser Phenex. He is the Blizzard Dragon." Tannin said.

"We'll just call you Blizzard." Kenshin said.

"Got it." He said.

"I can handle his training." Issei said.

"You won't be strict enough, and Kenshin might just be too strict." Ragnarok said. "Oi Raiser Phenex, while we are here you will be retrained, body and soul from scratch!"

"Hyoudou Issei, you will do the training as well, as we agreed." Tannin said.

"Of course..." Issei said with an awkward grin.

Later, Raiser and Issei were running through the snow covered mountains, in a blizzard no less. Raiser lagged horribly behind. "Oi oi! You're too slow!" Blizzard shouts breathing ice breath into Raiser's back, dissipating his flames.

"Aaah! You froze my fire!" Raiser shouts.

"You need to be calling out Dragon when you are running! Come on! Come on! Say it!" Blizzard said.

"Onii-Sama, you can't give up, not at this level." Ravel said. She glanced over at where Ragnarok and Kenshin were sparring, while easily keeping up with them. "Look over at Kenshin-Sama and Ragnarok-Dono, the former isn't even wearing his shirt and he's fighting the original Dragon of the Elements and outpacing you."

Ragnarok and Kenshin landed next to Issei who took off his goggles. "Man, from here it looks like he's just a rookie adventurer who got attacked by a dragon."

"Come on, no one's that unlucky!" Ragnarok laughed.

"Yoooouuu would be surprised." Kenshin said. "So I've still got work on those new techniques?"

"Yeah, the form isn't perfect yet." Ragnarok said. "Don't get too discouraged, you probably won't have them down before we leave here."

"Yeah." Kenshin shrugged.

Meanwhile in another area of the mountains, the women were bathing in a natural hot spring. "Haaa...hot springs are so nice..." Rossweisse said. "I can literally feel the stress being washed away."

"Why is it you feel so much stress?" Rias asked.

"I'd imagine she's still stewing about being abandoned by Odin." Yukari shrugged.

"Can you blame me? I devoted myself to him and he still abandoned me with nowhere to go." Rossweisse said as she sunk into the water. "I will never forget what he did..." She grumbled.

"Part of me wishes I never get on your bad side." Yukari said with a sweatdrop.

"Ara ara, so scary." Akeno said with a giggle.

"I wonder how Issei-San, Kenshin-Oniisama and the others are doing?" Asia asked.

"I guess we ended up letting them handle everything again, didn't we?" Rias asked.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about them just yet. I mean they are tough." Xenovia said.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Yukari shrugged.

"Ken-Chan has trained in just about every climate at this point. He'll make sure nothing happens to them." Hikari said with a smile.

"Still how fantastical is it that the Dragons and the Phoenix are both training in the mountains together." Irina said. "It's like something out of a storybook."

"We can only hope." Koneko said.

"Eh, the only wrench in the gears might be that Raiser guy himself." Miyuki said. "Issei and Onii-Chan should be fine on their own."

"I could send one of my drones out there to watch them." Kazumi offered.

"Nah, leave 'em be." Tamamo said.

"I agree, it can't be that interesting all things considered." Evangeline said.

"By the way...Chachamaru-San, how are you able to bathe with us, aren't you mechanical?" Irina asked.

"When she was still alive my creator made a skin like material to cover my body with, she wanted to get closer and closer to building the perfect artificial life." Chachamaru said.

"Did she succeed?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure." Chachamaru said. "I don't think so. She wanted me to be able to do everything humans could do, and something's they couldn't, and I can't do those things yet."

"What does that mean?" Irina asked.

"It means she wanted to give Chachamaru the ability to give birth." Evangeline said.

"...Eeeehhhh? !" The Gremory group and Irina said.

Back with the men. Raiser was struggling to climb a mountain. "I-I'm dying..."

"You're a phoenix, you can't really die unless your family decided to execute you." Kenshin said. "Now look up at Issei's ass and climb!"

"It hasn't been that long since we started!" Issei called out.

"I am a pure-blood high ranked devil! It's my duty to live by putting a higher value on my blood and shrewdness!" Raiser shouts. "That's simply how it is for high ranking devils, I simply cannot do boorish training like this!" Raiser said taking off skyward with his wings.

"Blizzard." Kenshin said.

A blast of ice magic hit Raiser in the back dissipating his flame wings. "Don't even think about trying to run away." Blizzard said.

"Haa...we still have a rocky road ahead.." Issei said.

"No kidding." Kenshin muttered.

(break)

Ravel and Kenshin were sitting at a table in the mountain, protected by a barrier Ravel put up. "It's been three days since the training started, how is my brother doing?" She asked.

A loud screech was heard and Kenshin glanced back to see Issei and Blizzard chasing down Raiser. "Well...it's going quite...meh..." Kenshin said wiggling his hand around. "Not good, but not bad either. Then again nothing is built in a day." Kenshin said. "Issei was the same when he trained with Tannin, I think he'll be fine once he gets used to it." He took a slice of the pancakes Ravel had made earlier and ate it. "Mm?" He said.

"Is that right, that's quite a relief." Ravel said with a smile before sneezing.

"Aren't you cold? I mean I know we're both creatures of the flame element here, but there's only so much our body heat can do, and yet you're wearing that." Kenshin pointed out her red dress, which while very fashionable, really did nothing to protect her from the cold.

"I-I'm not cold, it's only proper for a lady from a noble family to wear a dress for morning tea." Ravel said before sneezing again.

"OK, if you get cold let me know and I'll come over and share some of my body heat with you." Kenshin said.

"Oh, d-don't worry about that I'll be fine!" Ravel said with a blush, waving him off.

"On another note, these pancakes taste amazing." Kenshin said.

"You really think so? !" She asked, blushing from the praise. "I got everything from the dragons, but still there was some things I couldn't find...so I wasn't really satisfied with how they turned out."

"So they can get even better than this?" Kenshin asked. "Wow, you've got quite a talent for cooking there Ravel. I'd love to sample more of your cooking some time." He said smiling at her.

"O-Of course, feel free to come over to my home any time." Ravel said with a similar expression.

"By the way, I've gotta ask. If you were in a human world school, where would you be placed?" Kenshin asked.

"Alright, just for you, I'll answer the question." She smiled with a blush. "I would be a first year high school student."

"Ah, so you'd be my junior then." Kenshin said. _"Huh, at risk of sounding like Issei, that is once nicely developed body for a first year." He thought. _

"At some point I would love to try on the Kuoh Academy uniform." Ravel added.

"Well, I'm sure if you asked it wouldn't be a problem to get you in." Kenshin said with a shrug. "I'm sure you'd look rather lovely in it."

"Of course, this is me you're talking about after all." Ravel giggled, despite the fact that her cheeks darkened. "But...c-could I visit yours and Rias' clubroom again sometime?"

"I don't see why not? I don't think Rias would mind." Kenshin said with a smile. "Feel free to stop by the house as well."

"Very well, then I shall...it is after all a high class devil's duty to learn about the ordinary lives of humans." Ravel said taking a sip of her tea. "By the way, Rias-Sama and the others will be here sometime tonight."

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked. He opened up communications with Issei. "Hey Issei, everyone might come pay us a visit tonight."

"Sweet!" Issei said.

Kenshin forgot to close the communications as Ravel went on. "Yes, apparently there is a hot spring somewhere around here."

"Oh, I know about it. I've been going to it at apparently a different time than the ladies have." Kenshin said.

"Onsen? !" Issei shouts.

"Yaaaarrrggghhh! !" Raiser shouts.

Kenshin glanced back. "Agh...we better go and get him." Kenshin said.

"Right." Ravel said casting away the table, dishes and her barrier while changing into her mountain climber's gear."

Later that night Raiser and Issei were laid down in sleeping bags while Kenshin sat up, asleep with an empty fifth of vodka in his hand. He hadn't drank _**all**_ of it. He had taken a shotglass or two and thrown onto Raiser saying it was holy water just to see him freak out.

"Onsen...Chief, Irina and the others are currently bathing, which means I'll be able to see boobs while on this mountain...and now has to be the perfect time with Raiser asleep and Kenshin passed out, piss drunk. I must go to the hot spring...!" Issei whispered. He slipped out of his sleeping bag. "Still, I have to be sneaky so I don't alert Raiser. If he starts a commotion, Kenshin's sure to wake up." He got up and snuck across the campground.

"Hnnn..." Kenshin said making Issei freeze. He turned to find Kenshin still passed out. Suddenly a lopsided grin appeared on Kenshin's face. "Oh...Oh Rias I'm loving what you're doing with your tongue right now, that combined with the paizuri...hehehehehe..."

"_He's dreaming about getting a paizuri from Chief? ! That bassstttaaarrddd! ! And he probably already has gotten it too, the feeling of Chief's warm, soft, large tits wrapped around his...aaaggghhh! !" Issei thought, almost wanting to cry out. _

Issei continued over to where Raiser was to see if he was still asleep. _"He's been awfully quiet, it's surprising, he's usually complaining." He looked him over only to freeze. "Aaagh! He must have heard what Ravel told Kenshin same as I did!" _He thought seeing a dummy in Raiser's sleeping bag.

Issei froze again feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find a tired, hungover Kenshin looking him dead in the eyes with a glare. "Tell me...were you going to try and peek at the women in the onsen?" He asked.

"I'm not the only one!" Issei said turning Raiser's sleeping bag over.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "...Oh that fiery winged mother fucker!" Kenshin said assuming his Balance Breaker and taking off with Issei doing the same, following close behind.

"There he is!" Issei said.

"? ! Crap they found me!" Raiser cursed.

"Raiser! !" Kenshin shouts appearing over him and kicking Raiser in the face.

"Were you planning on trying to peep at everyone in the hot spring? !" Issei asked.

"Issei don't even try to pretend that wasn't what you were doing!" Kenshin snapped.

"What's wrong with that? !" Raiser and Issei shout. "It's a gentleman's duty to look into the hot spring when women are bathing."

"Ugh...you two have picked the wrong time to piss me off." Kenshin growled as the elements spiraled around him.

"Nice armor Kuroshi, are you trying to cosplay as your ancestor? !" Raiser mocked.

"Uhm, that's his Balance Breaker." Issei said.

"Huh? !" Raiser said.

Kenshin shot by Raiser as he dodged. "Don't you have a peerage you could be peeking at if you weren't so busy sulking like a little bitch over one ass whooping?" Kenshin asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" Raiser shouts. "I want to see Rias' tits! I hate that you and he are the only ones that get to enjoy them!"

"Me? ! I don't get to either! Kenshin's the only one!" Issei said.

"Then you should be fighting him along with me, stop being a hindrance Sekiryuutei!" Raiser yells.

"Grh..." Kenshin growled and rushed over punching them both in the face. "She chose me you idiots! Get over it!"

"I had my eyes on her first! Do you really think I would give up before I got to enjoy those big tits of hers!" Raiser said grabbing Kenshin's arm and swinging him into Issei who in turn shoved Kenshin into Raiser and fired a dragon shot at them.

"Just how perverted are you? ! You managed to recover just from the chance to see some tits!" Issei shouts.

Kenshin fired water shots at Raiser and a Katensho at Issei. "Hey Pot, meet Kettle, you're black!" Kenshin said.

"What's that supposed to mean? !" Issei snapped.

"Oh don't give me that Mr. I'm powered by my perversion!" Kenshin said. "And you!" He said turning to Raiser, grabbing him by the jacket. "You aren't lacking in fortitude at all, you're just a pervert no less than he is!"

"Oh don't leave yourself out of mix there Mr. Drunken Wet Dreams!" Issei said planting his fist into Kenshin's back.

"What the fuck are you talking about? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Just earlier I heard you mumbling in your sleep about getting a paizuri from Chief!" Issei said.

"Bastard!" Raiser fumed shooting off a torrent of flames at Kenshin. "I only wish I could enjoy the feeling of those tits around my dick!"

"Funny, if you weren't such an asshole, maybe you would have!" Kenshin said rushing forward in the blink of an eye and punching Raiser in the chest.

Raiser caught himself and smirked. "By the way. Rias' Queen should be there as well, same with the Tsundere Dragoness and the Mother Tigress as well as that sexy vampire of yours! Their tits are so huge aren't they? !"

"Akeno-San, Yukari, Hikari-San's and Evangeline-San's tits as well? !" Issei shouts. "Like hell I'll let you see them! I'll be the only one enjoying them!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Let me see them too!" Raiser shouts.

"THAT'S IT! ! KILLIN' YA BOTH! !" Kenshin shouts as the three dueled each other in the skies.

Meanwhile, in the hot springs. "Aaah, we'll relax here in the hot springs and check on Kenshin and Issei tomorrow." Rias said.

"Agreed..." Yukari sighed. "I think I went a little overboard with training anyway."

"I told you I could fill in pretty well for Ragnarok." Tamamo said.

"Ara ara, then we should clean our bodies really well then." Akeno said.

"I've heard the water from this hot spring is really good for your skin." Ravel said.

"Is that right, then my womanly power should increase even more then." Xenovia said.

"Well, in any case, I wasn't able to go to Onsen's much in my youth, too much chaos during the war." Hikari said.

"Oohhh...we could be committing a sin by becoming even more beautiful..." Irina said. "Please forgive me Michael-Sama."

"Trust me, the only one here who cares about that sin is you." Evangeline said knocking back a dish of sake.

"Listen up everyone, don't get too carried away and neglect your homework." Rossweisse said.

"Aaah, let us enjoy this before you harp on about our studies..." Kazumi said with a relaxed smile.

"Oohhh...everyone has such nicely developed bodies..." Asia lamented.

"Tell me about it. It's like all of my development went to my legs and waist." Miyuki said.

"W-Well, you do have very nice legs Miyuki-San." Asia said with a shy smile.

"Hahaha, thanks." Miyuki laughed.

"Mmmnn..." Koneko looked herself over before smiling. "I believe we'll bloom soon."

Back with the dueling men, they each stood away from each other panting. "Damn...I'm using too much power being all pissed off and hungover..." Kenshin said. "But, I've burned all the booze from my system at this point...man that ended up being a waste of a fifth."

"This idiot's gotten stronger." Raiser said gesturing toward Issei. "I should have an advantage in an aerial battle over him at least, but it's surprising how well he's doing. It's frightening what you two could become."

"Hah! Thanks for the compliment." Issei said with a weary smirk.

"However that doesn't mean I'm conceding." Raiser said turning toward the hot spring.

"!" Issei gaped. "Shit, I didn't realize we were drifting in so close. Damn...I can't make a ruckus out here, or I'll lose the chance to peek in." An idea came to mind. "!, Hey! Chief's bare breasts!" Issei shouts.

"Huh? !" Raiser said turning around.

"Gotcha!" Issei said kicking Raiser in the head. "Shit! I kicked him too hard!"

"Ah fuck! I'm coming in too hot!" Kenshin shouts.

"!" Issei's eyes widened as Kenshin tackled into him, sending them down to where Issei had kicked Raiser. "Fuuuuccckkkk!" Kenshin and Issei cursed as they kicked off each other and landed safely in the water next to an unconscious Raiser.

"Alright, I won!" Issei said. "But wait, weren't we trying to help him get over his fear?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, now lets get the hell outta he-" Kenshin said

"Kenshin, Issei?" Rias said.

"Crap." Kenshin said.

"Uuuwhooooaaa!" Issei said.

"Ara Ara, Issei-kun, Kenshin-kun." Akeno said.

"Ohh? Kenshin, naughty naughty." Tamamo said smiling as as her tails swished around.

"Issei-San, Kenshin-Oniisama, did you come to see us?" Asia asked.

"Kenshin...Issei...the hell are doing here?" Yukari said. "Not that I mind the former all too much, but still. There's a time and a place for this."

"Did you two come all the way over here to peek at us, I'm impressed." Xenovia said with a smile.

"O-Onii-Chan, what are you doing here? !" Miyuki shouts.

"I-Issei-kun!" Irina snapped.

"Peeping perverts." Koneko said, more in reference to Issei and Raiser who she saw at Kenshin's feet.

"Aaahh, I can't get married anymore!" Rossweisse whined.

"Just because someone saw you in your birthday suit? Come on now." Evangeline scoffed. "In any case I'm surprised at you Kenshin, going along with Issei's perversion after all the crap you give him?"

"Kinda reminds you of the days at Mahora, eh Kenshin?" Kazumi teased.

"Oh yeah let me tell ya." Kenshin said.

"Ken-Chan, why are you here?" Hikari asked.

"I believe he came here to try and stop Issei-San and Raiser Phenex, who is unconscious at their feet." Chachamaru said.

"Onii-Sama, Issei-Sama, Kenshin-Sama?" Ravel said.

"Uuuwhoahooo, I knew your body would be nicely developed." Issei said without thinking.

Ravel ducked down below the steam. "Issei-Sama...you...pervert! !" She shouts as a massive column of fire erupted from her body.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Issei shouts.

(break)

_Later. _

"...I fucking hate you both." Kenshin said with his arms crossed, light burning all over his body as he knocked back another fifth of vodka.

"Dude, weren't you already drinking?" Issei said.

"I'm trying to forget this little sexcapade you two tried to go on!" Kenshin snapped. "Or rather the very end of it where Ravel roasted us in a fluster!"

"Yeah...man it's lucky you're immortal." Issei said turning to Raiser.

"Of course, we high ranking devils are made from sterner stuff than you lower ranked devils are." Raiser said.

"You know I'm an Ultimate Class Devil now right?" Kenshin asked.

"What? !" Raiser shouts. "What's your personal rank? !"

"Duke." Kenshin said. "And I'm also a member of Lucifer Sirzechs' peerage."

"Eh? ! You never mentioned that!" Issei said. "So if Chief and Sirzechs-Sama ever played a Rating Game, I'd..!"

"Have to fight me." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"He'd be weaker." Raiser said. "He'd be fighting as a Pawn instead of a King. The King piece supposedly boosts ones power anywhere from ten to one hundred times, though were talking strictly force of mana here."

"Aaahh..." Issei said. "That...doesn't make me feel much better considering it's Kenshin, I mean I know the King would be Sirzechs-Sama, but I've actually seen Kenshin fight and I thank my lucky stars I'm not someone he wants to take down."

"Well, regardless, it was a good kick, considering you are a low class devil." Raiser said rubbing his jaw. Raiser turned his head to Issei with an unusual smile. "Rias has a good pawn."

"Huh?" Issei said.

"Not only that." Raiser turned to Kenshin. "Despite how annoying you are to me, I can tell plainly how Rias feels about you, and how you feel about her. I could spend all day beating you into the dirt after finding a way to neutralize your powers and that would not change her mind."

"Raiser?" Kenshin and Issei both said.

"Even though it's been six months since you won the right to marry her from me, I'll come right out and say it. I'll give up on Rias." Raiser said.

Kenshin laughed. "Alright then and any time you wanna fight me to avenge your earlier loss, you know where to find me."

"Very well, therefore..." Raiser walked up to him. "Let me see Rias' tits just one time!"

"..." Kenshin glowered.

"Yeah, let me see them too!" Issei shouts.

"Not a chance." Kenshin said with a snide grin.

"Bastard! !" Raiser and Issei both shout tackling Kenshin out of the cave.

"Oh ho? ! You're gonna gang up on me? COME ON THEN!" Kenshin said with a smirk as he assumed his Balance Breaker.

As they dueled Kenshin looked down to find Rias and Tannin standing below. "I trust you heard that Rias?" Kenshin asked in a low tone as Raiser and Issei argued over who would clock Kenshin first.

"Yes, thank you Kenshin." Rias said.

"Alright, I have some perverts to beat down!" Kenshin said.

"Raiser Phenex, he seems to be doing fine now." Tannin said.

"Indeed." Rias said. "I might not like him all that much, but that doesn't mean I wanted him wallowing in misery all his life."

"Is that right?" Rias glanced over seeing Yukari looking up at the fight. Yukari looked over at her and smiled. "Kenshin's really lucky to have someone like you. Someone so kindhearted I mean...I can see why Kenshin fell in love with you."

"Yukari...?" Rias said.

"That, of course doesn't mean I'm backing off of him by any means, especially since according to you I don't have to anymore, but all I'm saying is that I'm fine conceding number one to you." Yukari said.

"Yukari...thank you." Rias said closing her eyes.

(break)

_The next night. _

Everyone had returned home and Kenshin himself had just returned from a summoning that was performed right as he got back, was pushed onto his bed. "H-Huh? !" Kenshin said turning onto his back to find Akeno wearing her thin, white yukata. "Akeno?" He said.

"Mmnn...Kenshin-kun...please...give me.." Akeno said with a whine in her voice as her yukata slid off her shoulders as she gave Kenshin a seductive look, approaching him on all fours. Each motion nearly causing her breasts to jump out of their bindings. Kenshin swallowed a lump in his throat in response. "Kenshin-kun is going to abandon me and have fun in Kyoto..." She lamented.

"A-Abandon you?" Kenshin said. "I'm not abandoning...I'm only gonna be gone for four days and three nights."

"Two of those days, I won't be able to see you at all." Akeno whined. "I could die of loneliness."

"_What in the world...?" Kenshin thought. "This isn't the first time this has happened. When Akeno asked me to go shopping a few days ago and I said I was busy wrapping up my assignments that I had missed, she pouted at me with a cute angry expression, then when I said, 'Immediately after I'm done we'll go.' She brightened up almost instantly." _

Akeno hadn't been the only one doing this. Koneko, Yukari, even Rias had been pulling this kind of stuff with Kenshin lately, minus the three days he spent in the mountains.

"So, to balance it out, I'll be refilling four days and three nights of you." Akeno said grabbing hold of his hands.

"Refill?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, caressing you, being caressed by you, feeling your manliness..I want to be able to experience the true meaning of being a woman." Akeno said.

"So, I go to take a bath and you're already trying to jump Kenshin's bones." The two turned to find Rias standing in the doorway. "You work fast don't you Akeno?"

"Ara ara...you know I do...just like so." Akeno said as she began to rub her body against Kenshin's.

"Well said, Akeno-San's just too sly..."

"Koneko?" Kenshin said as the nekoshou in question, wearing a similar white robe as Akeno with her ears and tail out embraced Kenshin's head.

"I don't want to be separate from Senpai either, let's do several hours of Senjutsu treatment for tonight." Koneko said.

"..." Rias just stared before moving behind Kenshin and embracing him from behind. "You all are getting quite bold now aren't you. Just because I'm getting more lenient with how you spend time with my Kenshin, doesn't mean I'll just do nothing during these situations."

"Fine." Akeno giggled. "Go right ahead."

"Don't care..." Koneko said.

As the three fought over who would spend time with Kenshin. Xenovia and Yukari stood outside the room. "Why aren't we in there as well?" Xenovia asked.

"Please, we're probably already going to be fighting each other over time with him during the trip." Yukari said. "Or we could try and nab him together." She shrugged. "I dunno, we'll see when the time comes...Hm?" Yukari glanced over at Asia's room to see Issei come out, only to get dragged back in by Irina, Asia, Sextum and Chachamaru. "..Hahahaha."

"Looks like Kenshin's not the only one getting attention." Xenovia said with an amused smile.

(break)

_The next day. _

Everyone decided to go to the Gremory House after school and Rossweisse had formally introduced herself to Lord Gremory and Venerana. While Irina had mused about how she was visiting the home of high class devils, while being an angel.

"Hahaha, Rossweisse-San, you seem very interested in devil industries, I look forward to your future contributions." Venerana said with a smile.

(smack!)

That was the sound of Kenshin's head hitting the table. "Sorry, I had a long night last night." Kenshin said while Rias, Akeno and Koneko had the decency to look sheepish while he took a sip of coffee.

"Want me to Irish up that coffee for you?" Lord Gremory asked holding out a flask of whiskey.

"I'm good." Kenshin refused politely. "While I was in the Dragon mountains I drank myself into a brief coma to drown out Raiser's whining."

"Aaah." Lord Gremory nodded.

"By the way, Kenshin-San, Issei-San, you and the rest of your fellow second year students are going to visit Kyoto in Japan soon right?" Venerana asked.

"Yes, the plans are to leave immediately." Issei nodded.

"If I remember correctly when Rias went last year she brought back some Japanese pickles that were really quite tasty." Venerana said.

"Hmm...well if they're available I'll be sure to bring some back." Kenshin said. _"Gotta remember to bring Rias some as well." He thought._

Venerana waved him off. "That won't be...necessary if you can't help it, um, what I mean to say is that you don't need to do that." What everyone seemed to miss was the tint of red on her face.

Kenshin chuckled. "Nonsense, Issei and I will both bring ya back some, won't we?"

"O-Of course!" Issei said raising his hand in a sort of salute.

After the tea party had been completed. Rias, Kenshin and their peerages, except for Tamamo who decided not to come were preparing to return home when they noticed Sirzechs with a guest dressed in black. "Ah, well let's go see what Onii-Sama's up to." Rias said.

"I'll come too." Millicas said following after them.

"Huh?" Issei said seeing the guest with Sirzechs turn out to be Sairaorg.

"Onii-Sama, salu-" Sirzechs cut her off.

"Rias, when we're at home you know to can the formalities." Sirzechs said picking Millicas up.

"R-Right, so what's Sairaorg doing here?" Rias asked.

"Ah, he just swung by to drop off some fruit from the Bael, one of their specialties. So thoughtful of our cousin don't you think? Anyway, Sairaorg and I were just talking about you two."

"S'That right?" Kenshin asked.

"What was it about?" Rias asked.

"His next two matches. The next one being against you Kenshin, as we agreed." Sirzechs said. "He has no special requests in particular, except he wants all restrictions lifted for them."

"..." Rias and Kenshin shared a glance. "All of them?"

"Yes." Sairaorg nodded. "Whether it's the vampire who stops time, the Sekiryuutei blowing away clothes or reading minds, even Kenshin's pawn calling down lasers from the sky or his mutation bishop absorbing spells, if I can't prove I can take them all, how can I call myself an heir of the Bael family? Of course that also means the Dragon of the Elements' forbidden technique, the Vessel of the Elements I believe it was called."

"Is that right?" Kenshin asked with a blithe tone stepping up to him. "Well, it's my call on whether or not I use that technique, you're going to have to try really hard to make me." He said with a small smirk.

"Heh, I realize this and just like you said you'd be the first to beat me, I'm going to say this. Before the game is over, you will have used that technique." Sairaorg replied with a smirk of his own.

Their auras wrapped around their bodies as they stared each other down, growing in strength with each second. _"Jeez! These two are like Vali with their battle fanaticism!" Issei thought. _

"Aaah, there's someone out there who wants to take on my power so eagerly? That makes them even more scary!" Gasper said hiding behind Issei.

"Alright, Alright you two stop trying to see whose is longer and thicker, come on zip up." Evangeline said.

Sirzechs stroked his cheek in thought. "Hm...Now would probably be good, with the chance encounter." He said. "Kenshin, Sairaorg would you care to have a sparring match?"

"Hmph...I don't care if you don't." Kenshin said.

"Let's do it then." Sairaorg replied.

"Issei-kun, would you like to join in?" Sirzechs asked.

"Aaah, I kinda feel like I'd just be in the way honestly." Issei said.

"He will." Rias said.

"?" Kenshin, Sairaorg and Sirzechs looked back at Rias while Issei quietly whined to himself.

"_I'm gonna get destroyed! But I can't back out now, or I'll look like less of a man out here!" Issei thought. _

Everyone went below the Gremory household and down. Sairaorg and Kenshin cast off their noble attire and jacket and shirt respectively. A small grin appeared on the former's face. "Heh, Kenshin-San now that I get a look at you, you're a little scrawny compared to me."

"Am I now? Well come over here and let me hit you in the face one time and we'll see if that has any bearing on my strength at all." Kenshin said gesturing his finger toward himself.

"Hahaha, no I remember how hard you can hit just fine." Sairaorg chuckled.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled as well.

"Seriously, how confident are these guys? They're just casually talking about beating on each other." Issei said.

"_**They're warriors, chances to test each other's mettle like this is what they live for." Ddraig said. "Look closely." **_

Issei peeled his eyes at Kenshin and Sairaorg. With Kenshin Issei saw the image of a roaring black dragon hovering over him. Then with Sairaorg he saw the image of a roaring lion hovering over him. _"Jeez..." Issei thought. _

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! !" **_

Sairaorg and Kenshin glanced over at Issei saying nothing. "..."

"_Neither of them are doing anything, Kenshin's not even used his Sacred Gear yet." Issei said. "Are they really that confident?" "...Well...I already know what Kenshin will do so...I might as well find out what Sairaorg-San will do!" _

Sairaorg slid into a stance as Issei turned to him. Kenshin meanwhile crossed his arms. "Guess I'll wait." He said.

The boosters on Issei's back flared to life and shot toward Sairaorg. He and Kenshin were both surprised when Issei's punch connected. "Eh, I actually hit him?" Issei said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"He let Issei strike him." He thought. _

Issei felt a chill and took several steps back as Sairaorg got to his feet again. "Hahaha, an excellent hit, an ordinary devil would have lost to this strike, but...luckily for me..."

Issei looked around as Sairaorg disappeared. He looked over at Kenshin who was looking back at him. "Kenshin?"

"...I am no ordinary devil." Sairaorg said from behind Issei.

"!" Issei turned to defend himself as Sairaorg's fist crashed toward him, destroying the gauntlet part of his armor. _"Unholy crap! How did he take my back like that? ! I think Kenshin and Sirzechs-Sama are the only two who noticed him behind me, Kenshin wasn't looking at me just then, he was looking behind me!" _

"Hoho, you didn't get sent flying, well that was just a hello punch...and now one for you!" Sairaorg said appearing behind Kenshin.

Kenshin turned around, dodged the fist and slammed his palm into Sairaorg's chin. Kenshin backflipped away and landed away from him and Issei. He wiped his brow and smirked. "Come now Sairaorg, I was fighting before I met the Yonseirei you know."

"Hooo? You're not even using your Sacred Gear?" Sairaorg asked.

"Not at all." Kenshin said. "Why break out the big guns in a friendly fight?" He asked cracking his knuckles. "Although without them I have to concede both strength and speed to you...I need more physical training."

"Well, let's see about that shall we?" Sairaorg said disappearing from view again. Kenshin leaned back, catching Sairaorg's arm as his fist rushed by his face and swung him around, only for Sairaorg to land on his feet and swing him into the ground. Sairaorg chopped his hand down at Kenshin who raised his arms in defense.

"Gh!" Kenshin grunted. "If this is you without your Sacred Gear, I can't wait to fight you with it." He said with a smirk.

"Heh, is that right?" Sairaorg replied. "Well, you have time before our match, be sure to train yourself relentlessly, we're the same you and I, we both trust in these weapons we call our bodies."

"Indeed!" Kenshin said raising his legs up, wrapping them around Sairaorg's neck and flipping him over his body. Kenshin and Sairaorg sprung back to their feet.

"_Promotion: Rook!" _Issei called out.

"Hm?" Kenshin and Sairaorg said.

"The rook?" Sairaorg said.

"Why not go right to Queen?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

The two shot toward Issei who entered a defensive stance while accumulating boosts. Both Kenshin and Sairaorg laid their fists into Issei's abdomen. "Ghh!" Issei grunted before decking them both in the face.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Hrn..." Sairaorg groaned.

"_Damn, even with the Boosts and the Rook promotion, it feels like I just punched a thick stone wall with both fists." Issei said before blood filtered out of his mask. "Damn...they both might have cracked or broken some ribs...Huh? !" He thought as he noticed blood seeping out of both Sairaorg's and Kenshin's mouths and noses. _

Kenshin and Sairaorg jumped back. "Promotion to Rook eh? Interesting...we both figured that you'd go to the all-rounder queen." Sairaorg said.

"Agh..." Kenshin said as he focused his regenerative powers on his left cheek, holding his jaw up before slamming his palm into the side of his face, a painful popping sound was heard. "Damn, you broke the bone that hinged my left jaw with that hit." Kenshin said opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. "How freakin' long have you been do that kind of damage?" Kenshin asked.

"W-Well, I was just testing out the additions Ajuka-Sama made to my pawn pieces." Issei said. "Are you alright Kenshin?"

"Yeah, don't blame yourself for me deciding to go barebones." Kenshin shrugged. "I just didn't feel like bothering the spirits for a sparring match."

"_You could have at least bothered me with it. You know how much I love a good fight." Salamander huffed. _

"_Noted." Kenshin thought. _

"Is something wrong? You look like you wanna ask something." Sairaorg said.

"Uhm...well the high class devils always seem to look down on me, I mean I only just recently earned the respect of the Phenex clan's heir, Raiser." Issei said. "But you took me seriously right to start, it..was kinda surprising."

"Aaahh, well not to worry. I won't look down on you at all!" Sairaorg said with a wide grin. "To win a direct battle with the Old Satan Faction and Loki the Norse God, I've got no reason to do such."

"Yeah Issei, it's not like I was taking you any less seriously than normal, I was just eying a bigger fish is all." Kenshin shrugged.

"Ah..hahahaha, r-right." Issei laughed nervously.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"Aha, you wanna try trading blows with us again, well come on!" Sairaorg said.

"What do you mean us?" Kenshin said batting Sairaorg away. "I'm not accepting help from you."

Sairaorg wiped away the blood on his lip with a smirk. "Alright then...huh? !" Sairaorg said as Issei rushed over and started attacking Kenshin.

"And I won't be accepting help from you either Kenshin!" Issei shouts.

"Very well!" Kenshin said kicking Issei in the chin before taking off right at Sairaorg.

"Nice try!" Sairaorg said meeting Kenshin's fist with his own.

"Hrn.." Kenshin groaned.

"Haaaah!" Issei yelled as he rushed in behind Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin backflipped as Sairaorg cocked his fist back and punched Issei instead of him. Kenshin then drove his knee into Sairaorg's face. Sairaorg responded with a punch that Kenshin crossed his arms to defend against, Kenshin used the momentum from the strike to flip around and kick Issei in the face before landing. He shook his arms around. "Keh, takes most of the bite out, but still my arms need to heal a bit without being hit again."

"Gahh..." Issei said. "I might have found a way to tip the scales, but these two are still too strong. Kenshin's not even in his Balance Breaker and that hurt..."

"Issei-San! Are you OK, do you need to recharge? !" Asia said.

"...?" Sairaorg looked over at her.

"Right, Issei is the Oppai Dragon and Kenshin is the Lust Dragon. Chief please fulfill the duty of the Switch Princess right here." Xenovia said.

"That was one time!" Kenshin snapped.

"What, you mean it actually works?" Evangeline said with an amused snort.

"U-Uhm..." Rias glanced away with an embarrassed look.

"W-Well...if he gets power from breasts...I wouldn't mind...y'know..." Sextum said with an embarrassed look of her own.

"As long as Senpai has access to breasts he can become infinitely powerful!" Gasper said.

"So wait, if Kenshin gets aroused, his power goes up?" Yukari asked.

"Y-You know if you really need it, I could help you..." Rias shyly said.

"..." Kenshin bowed his head, absolutely mortified with how this was turning out. "No...I can't believe this..." He said.

"_**Hahahahahahaha! Now you know my pain!" Ddraig laughed. **_

"_FUCK OFF!" Kenshin thought. _

"Hahahahahahaha! You two are certainly an interesting pair." Sairaorg said. "Aaah..let's adjourn this battle for now. Our battles will conclude separately in the Rating Games."

"F-Fine, I need to go hit the sauce anyway." Kenshin said taking out a half gallon bottle of rum.

"S-Sure, if you want to wait." Issei said. Sairaorg nodded and left.

"..." Kenshin stared at him as he left.

"Something wrong?" Sirzechs asked approaching the two of them.

"Sairaorg, he was wearing resistance and weight seals on his arms and legs this entire battle." Kenshin said. "Wasn't he?"

"Yes, because he wasn't able to inherit the Power of Destruction, Sairaorg trained himself relentlessly, that's something devils as a whole seem to lack." Sirzechs said.

"Heh, I thought I trained myself hard before eventually hitting a plateau, but that guy is on a whole other level." Kenshin said. "In Balance Breakers I think he might actually have the edge on me..."

"Here." Sirzechs said handing him a set of notes.

"What are these?" Kenshin asked.

"Ajuka was the one to invent those seals and gave them to Sairaorg to train with. I can already see it in your eyes, you want to train that hard as well." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin nodded and accepted the notes. "Thanks."

"Oi Kenshin let me train with those as well." Issei said following after Kenshin.

"Yeah Yeah. Just give me time to go over the notes." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Next Day. _

_Train Station._

"So if we have these the various temples and what not shouldn't bother us?" Yukari asked holding up a envelope that said 'Bus pass' on it.

"Yes. I've even included one for Tamamo-San who is residing in Kenshin's jacket pocket" Rias said.

"You know, I don't think I'll need it, but whatever." Tamamo said, curled up into a literal ball of fur in Kenshin's pocket. "I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, we'll be going. Take care now." Yukari said. "Come on everyone."

"See you later Chief." Xenovia said.

"We'll be sure to bring back souvenirs." Kiba said.

"Yeah, plenty of 'em!" Irina said.

"Try not to have too much fun you two." Rias said with a giggle.

"Uuu..." Irina grabbed Issei's arm and pulled him into the train with Asia and Sextum following close behind.

"Take it easy." Miyuki waved and entered the train.

"Kazumi, try not to use Chachamaru to cause too much chaos." Kenshin said with a blithe look. "Evangeline I left a couple of bags of my blood in your room for you."

"Sweeettt..." Evangeline said.

"Mom, call me if you need to ask anything." Kenshin said.

"Of course." Hikari said.

Everyone soon left except Rias and Kenshin. "...You know...I put on a strong front for you, but the truth is I'm going to be quite lonely without you here as well." Rias said glancing away with a smile.

"Hey." Kenshin said placing his hand over the necklace she was wearing, where Rias had decided to keep the ring he gave her. "It's only gonna be for a few days. We'll be back before ya know it." Kenshin said.

"You're right." Rias said before leaning forward and kissing him. "I'll be able to handle it. Take care."

"Right." Kenshin said walking toward the train, but he stopped for a moment. "You know, maybe I could scope the place out for our wedding while I'm there." Kenshin said with a grin.

"U-Uhm, w-well if you want to, f-feel free!" Rias said with a bright blush.

"OK then, I will." Kenshin said as he entered the train.

On to Kyoto they would go.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Alright. That's done. Volume Nine is underway.

Kenshin: Shoot...

Draconis: Huh?

Kenshin: Well...I've only got two members of my harem coming with, compared to Issei's three.

Issei: Sweet...

Draconis: Meh...

Anyway, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	37. Arrival at Kyoto

Draconis: Ugh...

Issei: You OK?

Draconis: Yeah. I'm just thinking of future story stuff. Thinking about how it could fit in to the current story build up. When I started the Hottan arc, I had pretty much everything planned out for it, except for the part where he snatched you up. That was something that was suggested to me by a reader and I liked the idea, so I put it in.

Issei: Aaah, sounds rough.

Draconis: Indeed, it's a raging pain in the ass sometimes. (sips vodka)

Issei: I don't know how you and Kenshin drink that stuff.

Kenshin: The key is to try and not let it hit your tongue.

Draconis: A key I have yet to get into the damn keyhole on the first try...ullggh.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 37

Arrival at Kyoto.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin sat at the back of the train car they were in looking out the window. _"I know these things are fast, but I am soooooo bored!" _

Across from him sat Xenovia and Yukari while and empty seat was right next to him. Issei and Irina were seated at the front with Matsuda and Motohama.

"_If you're bored how about we play I Spy Kenshin-Chan?" Sylph asked. _

"_OK, I Spy with my little miscolored eyes, something blurry." Kenshin thought looking out the window. _

"_Ah...oh come on Kenshin-Chan that's too easy!" Sylph whined. _

"_Sorry Sylph, but I don't feel like playing a kid's game." Kenshin thought. _

"_Mou...Alright." Sylph said. _

"_What I want to do is smoke...can't do that...drink...can't do that either, fight someone strong...eh, Issei's strong, but not strong willed, or get frisky." Kenshin thought. _

"_Oh ho? Is someone giving into their perversion?" Salamander asked. _

"_What can I say? I got the taste for the erotic back." Kenshin sighed mentally. "For now anyway." _

"_Can I ask the four of you something?" Ophis said to the Yonseirei. _

"_Huh?" They replied. _

"_Why do you choose to look like that?" Ophis asked. "You, a fairy." She pointed to Sylph. "You, a pettan." Points to Gnome. "You, a Slimy Mermaid." Points at Undine. "And you, a flaming nudist." _

"_Because fairies are fun! I can change my size if that's what you're curious about!" Sylph said. _

_Gnome pointed to Sylph and nodded as if to say. "Same." _

"_Of course, you're forces of nature given form." Ophis said. _

_Gnome closed her eyes and mumbled something. Sylph spoke for her. "Gnomey says it's because no one would suspect someone in her present form of doing anything suspicious...oh and she likes it." _

_(whack!) _

"_Aaah!" Sylph yelped as Gnome smacked her. _

"_I can shift between slime and flesh at will as well as a mermaid fin and legs." Undine said. "I was just born as a slime mermaid." _

"_And you?" Ophis asked Salamander. _

"_Clothes are too damn restricting." Salamander said. "It's so much easier to move around with nothing on." _

_Kenshin chimed in. "OK Ophis, answer them this. Why have you chosen to look like a loli?" _

"_Like I told you when I appeared before you in that mature form. I'm just trying things out." Ophis said. "Thousands of years ago I was an old man."_

"_Alright..." Kenshin and the Yonseirei said. _

Kenshin glanced over seeing someone sit next to him. "What is it Xenovia?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something because you're technically the leader if anything goes awry." Xenovia said. "I did not bring Durandal with me, I am presently unarmed."

"...Might I ask why?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I sent it to the Orthodox Church through the channels in Heaven. They have a way of suppressing Durandal's offensive aura." Xenovia said. "They're basically going to reforge it." She sighed. "To suppress Durandal's offensive aura without diminishing it's offensive capabilities is something that caught my interest, but it's ironic that I can't do it myself as Durandal's owner...how can I call myself a Knight, am I better off dead..Oh lo-aah..!" She gasped as Kenshin flicked her on the forehead.

"Don't even start that self abuse crap." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Now, if things happen, borrow Ascalon from Issei or I'll lend you Kuroi Jigoku."

"You won't need it?" Xenovia asked.

"If you can't get Ascalon, you're going to need a sword." Kenshin said. "Issei needs to work on his swordsmanship, but right now you, Kiba and I got him licked. I mean yeah I'll lose the Holy Cancel properties, but I can just make a flame sword with Flame Overdrive if need be."

"Aaah, I see." Xenovia nodded. "Thank you." With that said, Xenovia moved back to her seat.

Kenshin sat idly looking out the window. "Fuuuahhh..." Kenshin yawned.

He heard girls swooning and looked ahead to see Kiba coming into the train car. He stopped to ask Issei something which took awhile, all the girls complaining that Kiba was even spending time with Issei which made Kenshin roll his eyes. _"What? A guy can't have friends?" Kenshin thought. _

Then Kiba approached Kenshin. "Hello, might I sit here?" Kiba asked.

"Go for it." Kenshin said. Kiba nodded and took a seat. "What were you talking to Issei about?"

"Oh just where your group is going for the trip, I'm in a different class so I wanted to be able to find you all in case something happens." Kiba said. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored and sober." Kenshin said with disinterest in his voice.

"I see...well you should be able to enjoy your inhibitions when we get off the train." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"Unlikely. I'd have to break away from the group to smoke, can't drink until everyone's asleep and that'd just be a waste and my last inhibition involves women and Rias ain't here." Kenshin said.

"?" Yukari and Xenovia shared a glance before looking over at Kenshin.

"By the way. When we get back to Kuoh, you need to get a girlfriend." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Kiba said with a faint tint of red. "Wh-Why?"

"Because I'm sick of hearing the rumors about us being together, especially since when I can, I'm usually with Yukari, Akeno, Koneko or Rias, and I've seen enough fan art of us to last me twenty lifetimes." Kenshin said. "I mean the 'Forbidden Fruit' doujin between Yukari and I, I can tolerate but I'm getting sick of people thinking I'm into you."

"Wait what?" Yukari said. _"Someone's made a doujin of us?" She thought. _

"Aaah Kenshin methinks you doth protest too much." Matsuda said walking by them.

On an impulse, Kenshin and Kiba's fists went into his stomach. "Rossweisse-Sensei, Matsuda-San isn't feeling so good." Xenovia said.

"Haaa..." Rossweisse sighed and gathered him up.

"But anyway, if you're lookin' for suggestions, why not the Student Council Vice President?" Kenshin asked.

"Tsubaki-San? Why?" Kiba said.

"Find out for yourself." Kenshin said taking out his book

Back at Kuoh Tsubaki repressed a girlish squeal. "Are you OK?" Sona asked.

"Yes, of course." Tsubaki said glancing away.

Back on the train Ddraig got in touch with Kenshin. _**"Dragon of the Elements. Could you come in here for a moment?" **_

Kenshin closed his eyes. He appeared in his mind and was surprised to find Issei. "What are you doin' here?"

"_**I brought you both to me for the time being." Ddraig said. "As you both possess the Boosted Gear, this is possible, and I see you've brought company."**_

"Huh?" Kenshin said looking around. "Hey, aren't most of these people the ones who used to wield the Boosted Gear?" He asked. "And the rest are the ones who mastered the elements." Kenshin said. "Heinrich Hein, my old master Shin Tatsu, Ragnarok, Dad...they're all here."

"You mean there was never any women who used the elements?" Issei asked.

"No, believe it or not Yukari was the first woman to walk this path to succession." They turned to find Salamander walking up to them. "There has been a few who have walked a very similar path, but they never met all of us, in a couple of cases they only met me."

"Uhuhuhuhuhuuu!" Issei giggled perversely.

"..." Salamander used her magic to literally light a fire under Issei's ass.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Issei hollered running around the space.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop, drop and roll you idiot!" Kenshin laughed.

Issei put the fire out and turned to Ddraig and his Sekiryuutei seniors. "Hello everyone."

"..." No one responded.

Kenshin tried the same and had the same result. "Hm..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "I, who shall awaken...am the Dragon of the Elements who stole the principles of Creation and Destruction from the Gods..."

"_**Dragon of the Elements." Ddraig said scoldingly. **_

"I ain't saying it all." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Shin Tatsu and Ragnarok stirred.

"Oh, you're awake." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin?" Shin Tatsu said.

"Shin...are you...?" Kenshin said.

"..." Shin Tatsu let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm dead."

"...I see." Kenshin said. "How?"

"When you disappeared, I cast aside the title of Ryuujin and returned to Makai." Shin Tatsu said. "This of course meant I lost the power that came with it. The woman, whom we found out was the Goddess of Light from her daughter the Time Goddess...well let's just say she wasn't too thrilled about it. I don't know what happened to the Spirit of Ryuujin after that." Shin Tatsu said.

"That spirit, was merely a piece of me that Ragnarok over there hacked off." The two turned to find Ophis approaching them.

"Huh, I see...your power does feel the same." Shin Tatsu said. "Anyway...I arrived to find Makai embroiled in a civil war, so I helped the rebellion out, and later found it was being led by my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Kenshin asked.

"The current Demon Queen, well...in disgrace anyway." Shin Tatsu said. "I died fighting the current Demon King." Shin Tatsu said. "And before you say anything, Tamamo didn't know I was dead."

"...I see.." Kenshin said.

Kenshin turned to find Issei speaking with a female Sekiryuutei who then turned to him. "Oh? I wasn't expecting to meet the exceedingly fierce Black Dragon of the Elements." She said. "It's an honor, I am called Elsha."

"I can't see why it's an honor, but whatever." Kenshin said. "I'm Kenshin."

"Why don't you see that it's an honor?" Elsha asked.

"Because the only other Dragon of the Elements that came to this world is that guy there." Kenshin said jerking his thumb at Ragnarok. "I can't imagine Ddraig talked about him too much, considering it's partly his fault Ddraig's even in this position."

"_**The three factions probably would have found a way to chop Albion and I up sooner or later." Ddraig said. **_

"Oh? Are you calling me unnecessary Ddraig?" Ragnarok asked.

"_**Quite." Ddraig said. **_

"Cork it Oppai Dragon." Ragnarok said.

"_**Screw you Lust Dragon!" Ddraig shouts. **_

"Demons are naturally lustful, I don't see how that's an insult." Ragnarok said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Elsha laughed. "Aaahh, Belzard and I love that show!"

"E-Eh? ! You've seen it? !" Issei said with wide eyes.

"Of course, we all have, even the elemental guys over there!" Elsha laughed.

"What a one eighty your life has taken eh Kenshin?" Shin Tatsu asked patting him on the back with a grin.

"And I'm enjoying it." Kenshin replied with a laugh. He walked over to Ragnarok. "You seem less weird than the you in the scroll."

"This part of me is connected to my still reincarnating soul." Ragnarok said. "As such I know everything. The scroll me has certain things omitted."

"I see, is Yama really your biological older brother?" Kenshin asked.

Ragnarok sighed. "Sadly. However, he is not the head of the Tsuki clan founder, that was my surrogate younger brother."

"Do you really hate Tamamo?" He asked.

"No, in the end she was right. I was a fool." Ragnarok said looking up at the sceneless sky.

Suddenly Kenshin was zapped out of Ddraig's space and woke up to Tamamo's voice calling out to him.

"Kenshin, what were you doing?" Tamamo asked. "I felt your power pulse for a moment."

"I'll explain later." Kenshin whispered.

"Alright." Tamamo said.

(break)

Soon the train came to a stop and the second year students disembarked. "Huh, looks like Kyoto isn't so peaceful after all." Matsuda said seeing a man get dragged off by other males for trying to grope a woman.

"No kidding." Motohama said.

"Perverts are everywhere." Issei said.

"Hey look over there, it's the Kyoto tower!" Matsuda pointed out.

"_Sure is." Issei thought. "We're planning to go there on the last day." _

Kiryuu led the students to the hotel which was a few minutes away. Kenshin couldn't help chuckling at the name. The Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel. _"OK Sirzechs...was this just a spur of the moment purchase, or did you buy this before or after Rias came last year?" He thought. _He glanced over at the adjacent lot where construction was going on. "Pfft..." He stifled at laugh as he read the sign. 'The Kyoto Serafall Hotel coming soon.' _"Ok, what the hell's next? The Kyoto Grayfia Hotel?" He thought. _

They all walked in and Kiryuu, Matsuda and Motohama all marveled at the décor. "Hmm...it certainly looks nice, but compared to Chief's home, it's a bit lacking don't you think?" Xenovia asked.

"Meh, in their defense that was a castle." Issei shrugged.

"Points on both ends." Irina said.

"I agree with Issei-San." Asia said with a smile.

"So is this our life now?" Miyuki wondered.

"Hn, during mine and Tertium's time with the Cosmo Entelecheia, we enjoyed stuff like this regularly." Sextum said.

"Well, yeah you were able to take advantage of Hottan's fantasy magic to get whatever you wanted." Yukari said in a low tone, rolling her eyes.

"Living in luxury? I'd say it's about damn time." Yukari said with a laugh. "In other news...I'm surprised Azazel's here."

"I'm surprised he left me in charge if shit goes south." Kenshin said.

"Ah come on Kenshin, you need some battlefield leadership experience." Azazel said slapping Kenshin on the back.

"I'm a weapon." Kenshin drawled. "If you're looking to give anyone battlefield leadership experience, give it to Miyuki. She's the strategist here. My mind can't handle the variables of commanding a force. Aren't you supposed to be with Rossweisse anyway?"

"...Ugh...she went into a spiel about a one hundred yen shops." Azazel sighed. "I swear she's obsessed with those things."

"Well...I guess if she's telling the students to be more financially sound, it can't hurt..." Asia said.

"I guess." Azazel sighed.

"-take note of the above points. Put away your luggage and until five P.M, but please do not wander too far. Be back into your rooms by five thirty." Rossweisse said.

Kenshin got his room number and called it out. "Huh?" Yukari said. "Well what do ya know, we're rooming together."

"Eeeh? !" A few of the students said.

"We can room with girls? !" Matsuda said.

"No, the only reason Kenshin-San and Yukari-San are rooming together is because they're siblings who can trust each other." Rossweisse said.

"_Great...I'm rooming with Kiryuu." Miyuki mentally sighed. _

"_I'm rooming with Kiba?" Issei thought. "We're in different classes though!" _

"Great...more 'Forbidden Fruit' doujin fodder." Kenshin said twirling his finger unenthusiastically.

Kenshin and Yukari went up to their room. They had seen the other rooms, being luxurious western style rooms. When they got to theirs, both of them developed a twitch in their eyes. "What...the hell?" Yukari said.

Tamamo hopped out of Kenshin's pocket and unfurled herself. "...OK, whoa...this room is tiny."

"I am gonna kill Rias." Yukari muttered.

Kenshin sighed. "There's like nowhere to sleep, and between the three of us..."

"I can blanket this room in an alternate dimension if you want." Tamamo offered. "I don't think the devils running this joint would mind."

"Please do." Kenshin and Yukari said.

Tamamo brought her hands together and started working her magic. The room seemed to expand, three beds appeared. The room looked more exotic with references to kitsune, neko and dragon youkai painted on the walls. Tamamo stopped the flow of her magic and looked around. "What do you think?"

"Kind of the same only bigger and the décor on the walls are a nice touch." Yukari said.

"Did you expand the closet too?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Tamamo said.

Kenshin grabbed Yukari's and his luggage and went to putting their things up. Granted there wasn't much so he was done pretty quickly. "By the way Yukari." Tamamo said. "You're coming up on a heat cycle aren't you?"

"Wha?" Kenshin said.

"U-Uhm..." Yukari shifted around uncomfortably. "Y..Yeah."

"Yup, definitely." Tamamo nodded. "It's due to hit any time now."

"You can tell?" Yukari asked.

"When you've lived as long as I have you can tell these things." Tamamo said waving herself with her fan with a casual smile.

"How many have you missed so far?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...e-eleven." Yukari said glancing away.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "...Oh dear..."

"S-Sorry, but if I miss another one, it's going to begin to affect me." Yukari said glancing away.

"Actually that also varies from demon to demon. Your sister Miyuki is one such case where her resistance to the compounded lust is stronger allowing her to go longer without having it satisfied. Although seeing as you two are twins, half identical or not you two are likely the same." Tamamo said. "Also, with enough training you can even ignore it completely."

"What kind of training would that be?" Kenshin asked.

"Sexual. You'd have a lot of sex for a number of cycles in a row." Tamamo said before licking her lips. "I could help you with that if you like. With me, it'd just equate to me bringing you to climax over and over again."

"Uhm..." Kenshin said.

"We'll think about it." Yukari said in a shy tone.

The door opened and Rossweisse walked in. "Whoa, this room got bigger." She said. "Anyway, I hope you know that if something happens while we're here, the devils will be gathering in this room."

"OK." Kenshin nodded. Yukari nodded as well. "Hey Rossweisse, I don't feel like carrying Tamamo in ball form in my pocket this whole trip. Can I just make the excuse that she's my cousin and I'm watching her for her 'parents' while I'm here?"

"Um...sure, I guess that won't be a problem." Rossweisse said. "Would that be OK with Tamamo-San?"

"It's fine with me." Tamamo said while casually waving her fan.

(break)

_Later. _

The class was walking through Kyoto. "So this is your cousin Kenshin-San?" One of the female students asked.

"Ah, yes. My mom told her parents that I was going to be in Kyoto, and they called me because they said they were going to be out of town for the next few days on business so I offered to watch over her. She was in my room when I arrived." Kenshin said gesturing to Tamamo who was seated on his shoulder.

"Wow, she's sooo cute!" Some of the female students gushed. "She must really love kitsune folklore she even has the ears and tails ." One of them said.

"She's really smart too, so don't be surprised if she talks as well as any of us." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Dammit Kuroshi! Why are you always surrounded by cute girls? !" A lot of the male students, mainly Matsuda and Motohama shout.

"Hey fellas, it's not my fault women like me." Kenshin shrugged.

"Hahaha, he has a point guys." Issei said.

"Shut up traitor!"

"Ufufufu." Tamamo laughed, her face behind her fan. Matsuda waltzed up to them. "Huh?"

"Hey cutie, why don't ya ditch this guy and come with me, I'll take good care of ya." Matsuda said with a grin.

"Are you a pervert?" Tamamo asked with a giggle

"He is." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Aaaaaggh damn you Kuroshi!" Matsuda shouts stomping off.

Kenshin snickered as Matsuda stomped off. They all proceeded through Kyoto. They proceed through a torii they found a large door with fox sculpture resembling a stone lion.

Issei looked over at Xenovia. "Hey, are we really under surveillance right now?" He whispered.

"I would have to say yes." Xenovia nodded.

"Devils and Angels are foreign to the people here." Tamamo said from Kenshin's shoulder, quietly. "They might have been notified beforehand, but the surveillance is still necessary. Like if you were to visit my home, I would have someone keeping an eye on you."

"I see." Issei nodded.

They proceeded through the door and up the stairs through the thousand gates. Ten minutes in and Motohama was gasping for breath. "Motohama, this is a shame, even Asia-Chan's in better shape than you." Matsuda said.

"This...is insane!" Motohama said.

"Come on flabby, you should be in shape from having to run away from the kendo club everyday." Kenshin said.

"That's a sprint! This is a marathon!" Motohama griped.

"What a great view!" Asia said looking around at the landscape.

"Take a picture." Xenovia said.

"Hey everyone, I'm gonna go on ahead." Issei said running up the stairs.

"Oi! Issei wai- agghh.." Kiryuu said.

"Haaa." Kenshin sighed. "I'll go keep an eye on him. Hang on Tamamo."

"OK~!" Tamamo said with a smile as Kenshin took off up the stairs.

Kenshin arrived at the shrine to find Issei chanting to himself praying at the shrine. Kenshin cleared his throat. "Can't help you with that first one, as for the second one, I think you're up to two girlfriends, having bedded one."

"E-Eeeeh? !" Issei said with a deep blush, looking surprised. "Y-You...? !"

"Her scent was all over you." Kenshin stated blithely. "How could I not notice?"

"Who?" Tamamo asked.

"The angel girl." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin!" Issei snapped.

"Oh? Ufufufu, how lewd." Tamamo giggled. "You know not many men can say they've bedded an angel before."

"So this is the Fushimi Inari huh?" Kenshin said looking around. "Nice place."

"You weren't here when you visited in your world?" Issei asked.

"Didn't have the time." Kenshin said.

"Not from Kyoto...?"

"!" Kenshin and Issei looked around as multiple inhuman presences surrounded them.

"Hey, we're a part of the group that has permission to be here, we mean you no harm." Kenshin said. "But we will defend ourselves if you attack us."

Tamamo hopped off Kenshin's shoulder as a similarly blonde haired girl dressed in a priestess' outfit. Her eyes were golden colored and she had long canine like ears on her head. A single tail stuck out from behind her. "Another kitsune youkai?" Kenshin said.

The girl bristled at them before her eyes landed on Tamamo. "? !" Her eyes widened fearfully.

Tamamo opened her fan. "You and those beast type youkai, those tengu need to stand down now." She said before moving her fan in front of her face with a dark aura surrounding her. _**"Because there is a price to be paid for standing against me." **_

"B-But...my mother...she was..." The lesser fox youkai said.

"Whatever happened to your mother, I can assure you we had nothing to do with it." Tamamo said. "We just arrived today."

"O-Oh...r-really?" She said.

"Yes." Tamamo said.

"Stand down." The youkai ordered. "Stand down!" Kenshin and Issei looked around as the presences around them dampened and started moving. "I apologize for the hostility, but for now please leave after your tour is concluded and not a moment after."

Kenshin and Issei looked over at Tamamo as the lesser youkai disappeared. "What was that all about?" Issei asked.

"Sometimes you just have to scare a brat." Tamamo shrugged.

"The number of tails a fox youkai has, the more powerful they are. She only had one, whereas Tamamo has nine." Kenshin said. "Nine is the maximum number."

"I see, that's why she seemed so scared of you." Issei said.

"Well that among other things that I won't be getting into right now." Tamamo said. "Come on."

(break)

_Later that night._

"So you're tellin' me that you two were almost attacked until Tamamo here scared 'em off?" Azazel asked after they had eaten dinner.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with Issei nodding in agreement. "I had to stop this idiot from contacting Rias earlier because in the end, nothing happened. No need to cause an unnecessary worry for her right?" Kenshin said.

"Right." Azazel nodded. "I'm sure it's nothin' we need to concern ourselves over. In any case I'll ask some of my subordinates to keep an eye out."

"I'll summon Sheena and ask her to keep a lookout when I get to my room." Kenshin said. "Who knows, she might even wanna have a little fun." Kenshin said jabbing his elbow into Issei's side.

"Y-You don't care?" Issei asked.

"I care plenty, but at the same time she's also a Taiyoukai, a Demon Lord. She can handle herself." Kenshin shrugged.

"Eh, besides...we'll always have that time at Ryomen's house won't we?" Kenshin, Azazel, and Issei turned to find Sheena walked up to them wearing a white t-shirt with black tiger stripes on it and a pair of jeans.

"You came unsummoned?" Kenshin said.

"Well you are in youkai country." Sheena said. "I figured I'd pop in and see what was up, but also realized my kimono would be a little flashy so I decided to change into some human world clothes that I keep at my home. Some of my people have summoning contracts here."

"Ah? So it's easier to get to Makai from here then? Explains how Tamamo was able to get here despite being near dead when she did it." Kenshin said.

"Tamamo's here? !" Sheena said with wide eyes. "Where is she? !"

"Over here Sheena." Tamamo's voice said from behind Kenshin. "I'll explain later."

"Anyway, we should probably wait this out, it could blow over." Azazel shrugged. "By the way, it's almost time to go into your rooms."

"Right." Kenshin said.

Issei and Kenshin returned to their rooms. As Kenshin got to his. Yukari was just getting ready to leave with a bag of bath supplies in her hand. "Oh, hey Sheena." Yukari greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just decided to check in on you all." Sheena said.

"I see." Yukari said. "Well, I'm off to take a bath Kenshin, I should be back soon."

"I'll probably be getting sauced." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Well if that's the case leave some for me." Yukari said with a laugh.

Kenshin went into the room after Yukari left and sat down. Kenshin threw Tamamo into the air and she unfurled and landed on her bed. "Tamamo..it really is you, what happened?"

"Ran into the Demon King, tried to fight him, lost." Tamamo said.

"Well, seeing as he has possession of a fancy pants god sword. I'm not surprised." Kenshin said.

"?" Tamamao and Sheena turned to him. "...How did you know about that?"

"I'll explain later, when I'm sure we're not going to have to fight fellow youkai." Kenshin said. Sheena and Tamamo nod.

"Anyway, Kenshin reincarnated me as a devil, and here I am." Tamamo said.

"He...reincarnated you?" Sheena said, her mouth slightly agape. "Whoa..."

"Is that supposed to be amazing or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, Tamamo is the head of the Taiyoukai Council, her power is second only to the Demon Monarchs, Forbesii and Alipheese the Sixteenth, meaning you're around their level now." Sheena said.

"About that, when you head back home, tell Alice I'm fine and not to worry. I'll be back when I can be." Tamamo said.

"Alright...huh?" Sheena said seeing explosions of ice and red magic shining below the window.

"...Those idiots." Kenshin said. He walked toward the window. "You two stay here and catch up, go for a walk if you want."

"I think we'll go with that second option. Come on Tamamo." Sheena said.

"By the way. I'm under the guise of Kenshin's little cousin so if people ask, you're my 'parents' friend." Tamamo said.

Kenshin meanwhile hopped out the window and flew down the fire escape until he found Rossweisse and Issei dueling. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Issei-San's trying to break into the girl's baths." Rossweisse said.

"So? Let him, I'm sure Yukari would love to use him as a punching bag." Kenshin said.

"Oh cut me some slack, seriously if you don't loosen up you'll never get a boyfriend." Issei said.

"Alright there 'Odin'" Kenshin drawled before he noticed Rossweisse's aura building. "Uhm...Rossweisse..."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Boyfriend does not matter! A-A-A-After all I'm still a virgin former Valkyrie. I also want to do erotic things with a handsome boyfriend with a promising future! !" Rossweisse shouts.

"W-Why did you look at me when you said the phrase 'handsome boyfriend with a promising future'? !" Kenshin said. "Do you know how many people are after me? And I'm not even counting women here!"

"_**Explosion!" **_

"?" Kenshin watched as Issei threw the jacket of his sports outfit at Rossweisse who blew it away only to realize Issei was right behind it. _"Huh, Issei has been paying attention, I'm actually kind of pro- wait what is he doing?" Kenshin thought as Issei placed his hand on Rossweisse's shoulder and jumped back. "Oh dear lord..." _

"_Dress Break!" Issei said snapping his fingers._

Kenshin looked over at Rossweisse as her clothes were destroyed. She started to complain about the money she had spent on that outfit before noticing her state of disrobement. "Aaaaah! I can't get married anymore." She cried

"..." Kenshin and Issei shared an uncomfortable look before the former glared at the latter. "You idiot."

"_She does bring up some good points, the materials that were used to make that thing, what a waste." Undine lamented._

"Haaa...Rossweisse I'll buy you a replacement just please quit crying." Kenshin said.

"Hm? Sorry to interrupt the tag team boys, but we've been summoned." Kenshin and Issei turned to find Azazel flying behind Kenshin.

"Tag team?" Issei said.

"I am shocked you don't know what that means..." Kenshin drawled. "We weren't tag teaming her Azazel. Now what do you mean summoned? Who could be summoning us all the way out here?"

"Our resident Maou Shoujo-Sama." Azazel grinned.

"Serafall?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, uh by the way Kenshin have you seen Yukari yet?" Azazel asked. "She didn't look too good heading to the baths."

"What's wrong with her?" Issei asked.

"Well she seemed really uncomfortable, when I stopped her she kept shifting her legs around and her face was flushed." Azazel said. "I asked Xenovia to keep an eye on her, but..."

"Haaa, I'll handle it after we deal with this." Kenshin sighed. _"Seriously? It had to happen now?" He thought. _

_(break) _

The Gremory Group minus Xenovia, plus Kenshin, Miyuki, Irina and Sextum followed Azazel to the 'Dairaku' restaurant. They entered and went up to a single room and went in. Serafall was waiting, sitting in the seiza position wearing a kimono. Saji and the second year members of Sona's peerage were also there. "Heya Kenshin-Chan, Sekiryuutei-Chan and Rias-Chan's and Kenshin-Chan's servants." Serafall waved.

"Hello Serafall." Kenshin said. "I assume you're here on business so I'll save that spanking I owe you for another day."

"Heh? Why do you owe me one?" Serafall asked curiously.

"You know why." Kenshin said with a narrow eyed grin.

"Because I knocked you into So-tan? Causing an accidental kiss?" Kenshin facepalmed as Serafall spoke.

"Y-You kissed Kaichou? !" Saji, Sona's peerage and Issei all asked.

"Accidentally!" Kenshin shouts. "Now let's get on to business."

"Alright, the food's arrived anyway. Kenshin-Chan, Sekiryuutei-Chan you really should eat up." Serafall said.

Kenshin said down and started eating. _"Yeah, I'm gonna be needing the energy later." _Kenshin thought.

"So why is Leviathan-Sama here anyway?" Issei asked.

Serafall struck a pose and smiled. "I've come to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto Youkai faction...however, there is a problem."

"Their leader is missing." Kenshin said.

"Eh? Yeah how'd you know?" Serafall asked.

"Kenshin and Issei had a run in with a one tailed fox commanding a tengu army. They'd have had to fight if not for Kenshin's queen Tamamo, who is also a nine tailed fox." Azazel said. "She intimidated the one tail into retreat."

Serafall nodded. "Yes, anyway. The Nine tailed fox who heads up the faction is missing."

Kenshin and Azazel drank down some alcohol as Sextum spoke up. "Do you think it's the Khaos Brigade?"

"They're about the only people I can think of." Serafall said. "Unless people from Kenshin-Chan's world found their way here."

"No, when Hottan fell, the Cosmo Entelecheia fell with him." Sextum said shaking her head.

"Onii-Chan, who do you think it could be?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm...I honestly don't have a clue." Kenshin said.

"I think we'll just go with the Khaos Brigade then." Kiba said.

"Bah...these damn terrorists, bringing their trouble all the way here..." Azazel said in a bitter tone.

"Do you have any idea what they could be trying to do?" Serafall asked.

"Well...we have to look at it this way." Sextum said. "They took the Youkai Faction's leader. A nine tailed fox...a being of great power at that...

"I doubt they did it just to do something stupid like extort them either." Kenshin said. "Youkai would rather fight to get their leader back than roll over. So for now we'll keep continuing on as if nothing's going on, but my familiar is out there keeping an eye out. If and when she reports to me, I'm getting involved."

"Same here." Miyuki said.

"Yeah." Issei said. "We'll do what we can to help when it's requested as well, right Kiba?"

"Yes." Kiba said with a nod. "I'm sure Rossweisse-San and Xenovia-San would agree."

"Alright, seeing as you all are trying to enjoy your time here in Kyoto, I will as well!" Serafall said with a grin. Everyone nodded and left with their food except Kenshin and Serafall. "So...why am I getting a spanking?" She asked.

"Because you made me steal Sona's first kiss." Kenshin said bopping Serafall on the head lightly with his hand.

"E-Eh? Th-That was So-tan's first kiss? ! I had no idea!" Serafall exclaimed in shock.

"...Why don't I believe you?" Kenshin asked in disinterest.

"It's your problem if you don't I seriously didn't know, I mean it's not like I get to spend an abundance of time with So-tan or anything." Serafall said.

"...Alright, fine I believe you." Kenshin said. "Next time, think before you do something like that."

"U-Uh huh..." Serafall said with a sheepish look.

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hang a 'do not disturb' sign on my doorknob and turn in for the night." Kenshin said.

"OK, sweet dreams!" Serafall waved him off.

Kenshin walked back to the hotel and went up to his room, hanging a sign on the knob. However he heard a clatter as he reached for the doorknob to open the door. He went inside and found Yukari sitting on her bed dressed in a bathrobe. "Yukari, is everything...alright?" Kenshin asked looking around.

"Y-Yeah! It's just fine!" Yukari said with a nervous smile.

"Uh huh...so, it went ahead and decided to get a jump on things huh?" Kenshin asked.

Yukari sighed. "Y-Yeah...Kenshin, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my twelfth one and it's not like kickstarted it myself for you, y'know." She said with an embarrassed look.

"OK Tsundere Dragoness. I get that, but now that it's happened, we have to take care of it." Kenshin said as he locked the door and walked toward Yukari's bed. She stood up and grabbed him by the cloth of his shirt, crushing their lips together in a lustful, passionate kiss.

"Haaa...you know...in spite of the setting, it's been too long..." Yukari sighed into him.

"It has..." Kenshin said as his hand went into her robe, grasping hold of her left breast.

"Mmn!" Yukari moaned.

Meanwhile, in the closet of their room sat Xenovia who was rubbing her head. "Aah...why did Yukari suddenly feel the need to shove me in here? She could have just asked me to...leave..." She stopped talking as she looked out through the opening of the closet that wasn't closed all the way. She saw the two making out, Yukari's hands working Kenshin's shirt off while Kenshin's groped her breast and backside with his left and right hands respectively. "K-Kenshin and Y-Yukari are..." She said, keeping her eyes on it, unable to look away.

"Mmahh..." Yukari sighed again as she felt Kenshin rubbing her sensitive areas. "I...can't help, but feel you're rushing this."

"Sorry, but I'd kinda like to get a little sleep." Kenshin said.

"It's not that late." Yukari argued weakly. "Come on...! Do this right! I don't want my excess lust turning me into a female version of Issei!"

"So you'd be a lesbian?" Kenshin asked with a laugh as he pinched and twisted Yukari's left nipple.

"Haa!" Yukari gasped. "Not to that extreme!"

"Then you'd be a devil version of Kiryuu." Kenshin snickered.

"Mmmrrrnn!" Yukari glared at Kenshin and gripped his balls and shaft in one hand and squeezed.

"Aaah! Ok! Ok! I'll do it right!" Kenshin said with a paling expression.

Yukari smirked as she moved her hand and started rubbing his bulge. "Haha...I knew you'd see things my way." She said.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted.

"After all, you aren't gonna give Serafall and Rias all you got and think you can just phone it in with me." Yukari said before kissing him again. "Mmmn..."

"_Alright, if that's what you thi-" Kenshin's thought was cut off._

"_Hey Kenshin-Chan, c-can you use my power while you're doing this?" Sylph asked. _

"_Uh...sure I guess." Kenshin thought pulling Sylph's card out of his pocket and using it. _

"_Sylph, be sure to keep it down, OK?" Salamander said. _

"_Sure...Mmmn!" Sylph let out a moan. _

"_Sylph?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I-I'm OK!" Sylph said. _

Kenshin moved his left hand downward. Feeling what he was doing, Yukari opened up her legs slightly, allowing his hand to go further in. "Hmnn..." Yukari moaned as she felt Kenshin's fingers rubbing against her labia. "Oh...Kenshin..." She sighed as her back hit the bed, Kenshin hovering over her. Kenshin leaned in and started kissing and nibbling at her neck. "Haa..."

"I have no intention of 'phoning it in' as you say, but let's make the first one fast alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Sounds good..." Yukari said. "Nn!" She bit back a moan as Kenshin's fingers worked over her clitoris. "Oh...mm...yes..." Kenshin untied the sash holding Yukari's robe together and pulled it apart, baring her breasts. Kenshin leaned down and started flicking his tongue against her right nipple. Yukari leaned her head back, eyes closed with a smile on her face. "Mmn...good to see you still know how to please me..."

"You make it sound like I forgot." Kenshin said with a smirk as he twisted the engorged digit around slightly.

"Hmmm!" Yukari's hands gripped the sheets. Kenshin latched his lips onto Yukari's nipple, sucking hard on it. "Ooh! Y-Yes, keep that up, mmnn!"

Xenovia's mouth hung open slightly as she watched this. _"...Wow...I guess Yukari wasn't kidding about her attraction to Kenshin. Here they are, siblings indulging in carnal bliss." _Xenovia closed her eyes, a picture of herself in Yukari's current position coming to mind. _"Oh...this could be my chance, to finally do it, but she got to him first." _Xenovia felt heat building up inside her. _"Still...being forced to watch this isn't fair...!" _

Kenshin swirled his tongue around Yukari's nipple, gently nibbling on it as he slid his fingers inside her. He started to stab them in and out, using Sylph's wind magic to caress virtually every fold his fingers touched simultaneously. Yukari wrapped her arms around Kenshin's head. "Oh...Oooh! K-Kenshin, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop! Don't stoooppp!" Yukari said with a desperate whine.

"Hmhmhm..." Kenshin laughed softly and continued to piston his wind enchanted fingers in and out of her pussy. He felt Yukari's torso arching toward him.

"Aaaahh...! I-I'm gonna...gonna...Mmmmmm! !" Yukari's loud moaning in orgasm was muffled by Kenshin's lips pressing over hers.

"..." Kenshin took his fingers out of her and cast away the wind magic he was using. _"I don't know why you all want me to use your magic during sex, but I guess it was good I used yours just now Sylph." Kenshin thought as he started licking his fingers clean. _

"_Haaa...yeaaaahhhh..." Sylph said in a blissful daze. _

"_...Are you OK?" Kenshin thought._

"_She's fine." Undine and Salamander said. _

"_Um...OK?" Kenthin thought. _

"_Dammit Sylph you're gonna blow our cover." Salamander snapped quietly. _

"_Oh like he won't ask about this tomorrow." Sylph snapped back._

"_Y'know, it's rare that I agree with her, but...she does have a point." Undine said. _

"Oh...what...was that?" Yukari asked. "That was amazing..."

"Just an application of wind magic around my fingers while they were inside you." Kenshin said.

"Ahaaa..." Yukari smiled coyly. "The Lust Dragon of the Elements strikes again eh? Well in any case, that deserves a reward." She grabbed hold of Kenshin and put him on his back. She glanced down at the sash of her robe before pulling it off and tying it around Kenshin's eyes, blinding him. She cast aside her robe and pulled Kenshin's pants down.

"Haa...what is this all about?" Kenshin asked, gesturing toward his eyes as Yukari gripped his shaft and stroked.

"Hmhmhm." Yukari laughed softly as she licked her lips. "Well, I think it could be fun...just pay attention to the feeling."

"Hn..." Kenshin let out a soft groan as Yukari prodded her tongue against the back of his head, twirling it around the glans.

"Haa..." Yukari sighed softly as she brought out one of her tails and placed it against her pussy, shifting her hips back and forth to rub it against the appendage. She took the head of Kenshin's cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She tasted the precum seeping out and lapped it up. "Mmm..."

Xenovia watched this unconsciously rubbing her left breast with her right hand, while her left was down between her legs. _"Oh...Oh god...I can't look away...I..I want it..." She thought. _Her eyes widened slightly as Yukari's gaze which was on Kenshin's face which was contorting slightly in pleasure, turned to where she was. Yukari removed her lips from Kenshin's cock, giving it a soft kiss and raising her hand toward the closet and gestured her finger toward herself, while mouthig. 'Be quiet.'

Xenovia nodded hesitantly and quietly opened the closet door and approached Yukari kneeling down next to her. "Alright..." She whispered. "If you want to leave, the door is right there."

"I...I don't." Xenovia shook her head with cheeks that were tinted red. "You think I will just leave after seeing this?" She whispered back

"Hmhm...I didn't think so." Yukari whispered with a coquettish grin. "Alright, watch me for a few moments and I'll let you take over for a bit...feel free to get out of that robe by the way."

Xenovia stared at her for a moment, surprised at her willingness to share, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and nodded. Yukari nodded and latched her lips back onto the tip of Kenshin's cock, sucking hard on it.

"Hnn..." Kenshin groaned again, pushing his hips forward, forcing Yukari to take the head in.

"Hmn..." Yukari moaned softly. She closed one of her eyes and started moving her head back and forth.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed contently. "Mmn..."

This went on for a few minutes before Yukari removed her lips from Kenshin's length and turned to Xenovia. "Alright..." She whispered. "What I was just doing, you start doing."

"Yes..." Xenovia said as Yukari moved out of the way and grabbed hold of Kenshin's shaft, stroking it. _"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to grip this firmly, but not too much." She thought._

"Mmnn..." Kenshin moaned softly. "Yukari, your hand feels kinda...different..."

"Don't you worry about that..." Yukari said "Don't even think about taking that sash off either, OK?"

"...Alright..." Kenshin said.

Kenshin's scent filled Xenovia's nose as her face flushed. She prodded the slit at the top of the shaft with her tongue. "Mmn..." Xenovia let out a quiet moan as she kept her tongue there, wiggling it around along it.

"Take more, you won't make him cum just by teasing that slit." Yukari whispered.

Xenovia nodded and took the head into her mouth. "Hmn..." She moaned quietly again, moving her head back and forth slowly and unsurely. "Hm...Hn..."

Yukari watched this with a small grin, she looked down and saw Xenovia had taken the liberty of completely stripping down. Her grin widened as she brought her hand to the blunette's backside, tracing her fingers up and down her pussy.

"Hmmn? !" Xenovia's eyes widened at the feeling of her privates being rubbed. She took her lips off of Kenshin and turned her head to Yukari. "Wh-What are you...?"

"Just getting you ready is all..." Yukari whispered with a wink. "After all, even though Kenshin's doing this for me, why should I be the only one having all the fun?"

"Oi, why'd you stop Yukari?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah, sorry Kenshin, needed to take a breath is all." Yukari said before leaning up to his ear and whispering something into it.

Xenovia turned to her after she came back down. "What did you say to him?" She whispered to her.

"You'll find out, by the way I have a tip for you." Yukari whispered before surprising her with a quick kiss on the lips. "Relax your throat."

"Huh, why did yo-!" Xenovia was silenced when Yukari turned her head, pushing her mouth back onto Kenshin's cock. "Hnm? !" Xenovia moaned as it filled her mouth. She felt Kenshin's hands cup her cheeks, his fingers going behind her neck.

"Uh...OK, if you really want me to do this, just um...smack one of my arms if you need air." Kenshin said as he shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock to the base into Xenovia's mouth.

"Hmm? !" Xenovia's eyes widened as Kenshin's length filled her throat.

"_Heheheh, I guess I should feel lucky that Kenshin's not using your power Undine." Yukari thought. _

"_You know...sometimes when you're horny, you're kind of..." Undine was cut off. _

"_A bitch? Yeah I know." Yukari thought. "I think this is rare though. Almost a year of compounded lust can do that to you." _

"_Well, I'll concede that you're not as good as Kenshin is at controlling it, and even he isn't all that great at it."_ _Undine said. _

"Hmm! Mmg! Nn!" Xenovia moaned as Kenshin thrust his cock in and out of her mouth and throat. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, tucked against her bottom lip. _"Oh god...Kenshin's violating my throat...it hurts a little...but it feels so good..." _She thought, her eyes glossed over. Her hips rolled around as she went on all fours, feeling Yukari's fingers working in and out of her pussy.

"_Whoa, she is getting really turned on." Yukari thought. _

"_Well, maybe you're not so much of a bitch after all." Undine said. _

"Whoa, Whoa Yukari easy, you're going to need to breathe soon." Kenshin said as he felt what he assumed was Yukari meeting his thrusts.

"_Hey Yukari, why don't you just expose this already?" Salamander asked after a couple of minutes. _

"_Eh, why not." Yukari thought, smacking Kenshin's left arm. _

Kenshin pulled himself out of Xenovia's mouth, who gasped for breath. Yukari reached up and pulled the sash loose and away from Kenshin. Kenshin opened his eyes. "...Huh?" He looked over at Yukari who just smiled at him. "Wait...if..you're there...then...who was I just throat fu-? !" Kenshin froze as he saw Xenovia panting, stroking his cock. "X-X-X-Xenovia? !"

Yukari didn't let him voice his shock any further as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "OK, I'm tired of sitting by and watching the fun." Yukari said with an aroused smirk as she grabbed hold of Kenshin's hair and pulled his head in between her legs. "I've still got a lot of lust to burn through...lick.." She said.

"Alright, be careful what you ask for you naughty little bitch." Kenshin said with a glare.

"Oho...I like it when you talk dirty to me Kenshin." Yukari replied.

"_Sylph." Kenshin thought. "Around my tongue." _

"_Haaaaiiii" Sylph said flowing her magic around Kenshin's tongue. _

"_You know what let's make this interesting, Salamander, heat it up." Kenshin thought. _

"_Heheh, you got it." Salamander replied. _

"Haa!" Yukari gasped as she felt Kenshin's tongue enter her. "S-So hot!" She said.

Xenovia glanced up at her. _"Is she cumming already?" She thought. "Aah, no matter...I still have a job to do." _She wrapped her lips around Kenshin's cock, moving her mouth back and forth on it fluidly. "Hmn...Mmh...mm..." Xenovia moaned contently. _"After what Kenshin just did...this is nothing to me anymore." Xenovia thought. _

Kenshin let out a groan as he felt Xenovia's throat around the head of his cock. _"Hn...after what I just unknowingly did to her, I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's taking it so easily." _

"Haaa...aaahh...mmnn..." Yukari whimpered, her eyes rolling upward. "K-Kenshin...oh...fuck...this is...amazing...I already came twice...haaa..."

Kenshin noticed she was about to fall over and reached up gripping her breasts, holding her up. He fondled them roughly while his magic-enhanced tongue wriggled around inside her. He pushed her upward, removing his tongue from her dripping cunt. "Sorry Yukari, but this is your punishment for tricking a _**virgin**_ into a throat fuck. I don't care if she apparently enjoyed it. I could have hurt her, thinking it was you." He said. "I won't stop until I feel I've gotten my point across." He moved in again wriggling and thrusting his tongue out of her pussy.

"Naaaahh!" Yukari gasped.

"Hmn..." Xenovia moaned around Kenshin's cock, sending a shiver through his body. _"Hm? What's this? The vibrations from my throat are running through him?" Xenovia thought. "Aaah, I need to take it out for a moment to catch my breath." _

As Xenovia caught her breath, she watched Yukari writhing around in ecstasy on top of Kenshin. After a minute she went back to servicing Kenshin's member. "Hmn...Mnn...haa..." Xenovia moaned and panted around his cock.

About five minutes later Yukari fell to Kenshin's side, panting heavily. Kenshin rose back up and wiped his face which was more or less drenched in her 'love juices'. "So Yukari, did we learn our lesson after about eight back to back orgasms?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssss..." Yukari drawled out in a pleasure induced haze, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Never let it be said I forgot how to make your toes curl." Kenshin said with a small smirk. "Now, get some rest, I'll get back to you shortly."

"Wake me up when you're done..." Yukari said. "The tongue alone while nice, is sort of unsatisfying..."

"I think you might have broken her mind." Xenovia said seeing Yukari nod off.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Isn't the first time I've done something like that to her, it is the first time I've used the elements in the endeavor though. Last time I made her cum non stop, I just refused to let up, and it took about half an hour." Kenshin said. "Besides, it's not like she hasn't done the same to me on occasion."

"I see..." Xenovia said as she teased the back of his cock with her tongue.

"Your legs must be tired after staying in that position for awhile. Why not come up here and I'll repay you for your work." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Xenovia said with a slight blush. "You...want to lick me down there?"

"What can I say? I've got the taste for it tonight." Kenshin said with a small grin. "Then, I suppose we can move onto the good part."

"The part I've been waiting for..." Xenovia said as she climbed up onto the bed. "By the way, I am a virgin, but my hymen isn't there so don't bother holding back when it's time."

"Ah, well then good to know." Kenshin said. "Do you know what to do here?" He asked.

"Uhm, yes..." Xenovia said as she moved her hips around Kenshin's head, her pussy hanging over his face.

"Hm, nice trimming." He complimented, seeing a patch of blue hair above her maidenhood. "Go ahead and keep doing what you were doing." Kenshin said.

"I..I want to know what she was feeling first." Xenovia said.

"Alright, but with you being a virgin, I'm going to withhold the elements. Yukari's used to something like being forced to cum consecutively, but you aren't." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her legs. "Ready?

"Yes, please go ahead.." Xenovia said.

"Of course." Kenshin said as he leaned up and start licking her pussy, sticking to the labia to start.

"Hmm!" Xenovia let out a hushed moan, he felt Kenshin sucking on her lower lips before moving up, circling his tongue around her clit. "Mmm...!"

"You know, if you don't start working, I'm gonna stop." Kenshin threatened blithely.

"R-Right." Xenovia said laying down on top of him. She took his length back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she felt Kenshin's tongue still teasing her clit. "Mm!"

"Hmn..." Kenshin moaned into her as she felt the strength of her sucking increase. _"Man...she's really good." He thought. _

"Hmm..." Xenovia moved her lips off of Kenshin's cock, sliding her tongue along the slit at the top. "Kenshin...haan...will you finally give me a child?"

"Probably not." Kenshin said. "This should just be looked at as a practice session."

"Aah, so should I grab a..." Xenovia said.

"There shouldn't be any need for a condom, devil birthrates are really low. I could conceivably cum inside you a few times and you wouldn't get pregnant." Kenshin said.

"Aaah...alright then." Xenovia said before letting out a moan as she felt a finger enter her ass. "B-Back there?"

"Just seeing what works." Kenshin said as he leaned forward latching his lips onto her clit and started to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Xenovia bit back a loud moan as she shivered on top of him. She latched her lips onto the tip of Kenshin's cock and focused on it.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt this and Xenovia's hand pumping up and down his shaft.

"Hmmn..!" Xenovia felt Kenshin's lips leave her clit and his tongue push inside her. "Oohh..." She let out a sigh.

Kenshin unsealed a piece of paper and used his magic to write. _'Come on, let's finish this shall we?' _

Xenovia saw this and nodded, prodding the urethral slit with her tongue as she sucked him off. "Hmm!" She moaned as she felt Kenshin's fingers playing with her clit as his tongue spun around inside her.

"Hnn!" Kenshin groaned as he felt Xenovia's hand rubbing his balls, softly rubbing them as well as her chest taking his cock in between and shifting around it in alternating strokes. "Mmmn..."

"Haa...Kenshin...I-I feel something...!" Xenovia said.

"Yeah, I know...same here..." Kenshin said.

Both their bodies soon seized up in orgasm, Kenshin's seed shooting against Xenovia's chin and covering her breasts before she took the head into her mouth. "Mm...Mmm..." Kenshin panted as he orgasm subsided and Xenovia rolled off of him. He saw Xenovia cleaning herself off. She smiles at him after she finished. "That was fun..." She said licking her lips.

"Heh, well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kenshin said with a coy smile. He glanced over at Yukari who was stirring. "..."

Yukari looked up at him. "Finished...?"

"Uhm...not exactly, I was actually going to start." Kenshin said.

"Hrmm..." Yukari donned a vexed expression. "Seriously? I'm the one who actually needs this."

"Hey, you got me into this, I'm not stopping halfway." Xenovia said crossing her arms under her chest with a slight glare.

"Oh whatever." Yukari huffed. "You would have come out of that closet after he was finished with me anyway."

"Maybe I would have, but now that I'm out here, I'm not leaving." Xenovia said.

"And I'm not asking you to leave. I just want to go first." Yukari said.

"Uhm..." Kenshin said.

"Quiet!" Yukari and Xenovia shout before returning to their glaring match.

"..." Kenshin stared at the two of them with a scowl.

"_Hey Kenshin, why not use the Balance Breaker here?" Salamander asked. _

"_Eh? You don't care?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Sure! Why not? Make a clone and take both of 'em at the same time!" Sylph said. "Among other things..." She added quietly. _

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Nothing." Undine said for Sylph. "Go ahead." _

Kenshin shrugged and activated Elemental Overdrive. Yukari and Xenovia turned to see Kenshin removing the armor and taking out a clone stencil and activated it. "There, now there should be no argument." Both Kenshins said.

"..." Both Yukari and Xenovia glanced at each other. "Does it really matter who gets the real one?" Xenovia asked.

"No, in fact you can have him." Yukari said as she grabbed the clone's arm and pulled him down on top of him, initiating a lustful makeout session with him. "Mmmmm!" Yukari moaned as she felt the clone penetrate her. "Oh, yes...don't hold back, give me everything you got...!"

"Heh, I didn't know being in heat turned you into such a lewd bitch Yukari." Kenshin's clone said with a smirk.

Yukari smirked back and bucked her hips upward. "Only for you, anyone else would be lucky to see this side of me."

"Of course." Kenshin's clone said.

Xenovia pushed Kenshin down and mounted him. "May I put it in myself to start?" She asked.

"Go ahead. Doesn't mean I won't take control eventually." Kenshin said.

A small, yet sultry smile tugged at Xenovia's lips. "I welcome it when you do." She grabbed hold of Kenshin's shaft and guided him to the hole. "Mm..." She let out a soft moan as his head rubbed her lower lips and grazed her clit. "Alright..." She lowered her hips. True to her earlier words Kenshin felt no resistance as she slid easily inside the blue haired swordswoman, just warmth and tightness. "Mmnn...I just move myself up and down, right?"

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "Here, if you need time adjusting to the size." He moved in, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Hmm..." Xenovia closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started kissing back and rocking her hips back and forth.

"Haa..." Yukari writhed around as Kenshin's clone fucked her. "Yes...mm! Harder...!"

"Kuh...are you still sensitive? You're gripping harder than normal." Kenshin's clone said.

"What do you expect? You put me through the damn wringer earlier!" Yukari said.

"Haaa, fine then." Kenshin's clone said as he slammed into her. _"Probably better if we finish this soon anyway, who knows when Tamamo's gonna be back up here." He thought. _

"Haannn...mm...Kenshin you feel so good..." Xenovia said in a blissful tone as Kenshin invaded her pussy over and over again. "More...I..want to feel you more...!"

"Yeah..." Kenshin said, he glanced over at his clone and nodded. The clone nodded back and pulled out of Yukari who protested until he put her on all fours and rammed his way back into her. At the same time Kenshin did the same to Xenovia, moving her in front of Yukari and penetrated her again. The clones pulled the two of them up, placing their hands at their sides.

"Haan...mmmn! Aah! Aaah! Haa!" Yukari moaned. "A...Are you trying to do what I think you're doing?"

"Maybe..." Both Kenshin's said.

"Mmnn...aaah, haa..haa..aaah..aahhh!" Xenovia moaned as Kenshin grabbed her breasts, massaging them roughly. "Mmmnn..." She reached out and grabbed Yukari's hands.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted, moving his hands back down to Xenovia's waist.

"Gh..." Kenshin's clone groaned.

"Aaah! Ah...aahh!" Yukari and Xenovia gasped as both Kenshin's pounded away at them. "Haammm..." Suddenly their lips met and they made out.

"Heh..." Kenshin and his clone smirked. "Just what we wanted to happen. "Alright, let's stop holding back eh?"

"Agreed." Kenshin's clone said.

Xenovia's and Yukari's eyes widened as they felt something hot enter them. "Mmnnn! Aaaahhhhhh! !" They felt themselves climaxing at the same time. Kenshin's clone canceled out as Kenshin felt back, his back hitting the mattress.

"Haa...haaa...haa...I don't know why we did that..." Xenovia said.

"Arousal..." Yukari said. "Trust me, women do that kind of thing sometimes in three or moresomes. It doesn't mean anything."

"I-I see..." Xenovia said with a short nod.

Yukari moved up to Kenshin and laid her head on his shoulder. "Aaaah...thanks Kenshin. That should tide me over for quite awhile."

"No problem." Kenshin said. He looked over as Xenovia laid on his other shoulder. "Hm..."

"That felt great..." Xenovia said with a content sigh. "Even what you did to me to start."

"Eheheheh...s-sorry..." Yukari laughed nervously.

"Well, if you liked it, I guess I can't complain." Kenshin said leaning down and pecking the blue haired swordswoman on the forehead.

"Hey, then why was I punished?" Yukari said with a pout.

"Well, at first it was about punishment, but after a little while I figured I'd try to burn through as much lust as possible." Kenshin said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead as well.

"..." Yukari and Xenovia looked up at him as he fell asleep. "Hey Yukari." Xenovia said.

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

"Were you ever interested in anyone besides Kenshin, or was he your first choice?" Xenovia asked.

"?" Yukari arched a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's difficult for you to spend any romantic time together, I mean at times I forget that you're even romantically involved with him." Xenovia said.

"..." Yukari thought about it for a moment. "Well...he was my first choice, but...it wasn't exactly an easy choice to make. We kind of got together while he was still with Negi, forming a love triangle."

"Aaah...I don't really know what that is..." Xenovia said with a semi confused look.

"It's like a smaller version of what's going on now." Yukari deadpanned.

"...Aaahhh.." Xenovia nodded. "Well...good night."

"Good night.." Yukari said.

(break)

_Early next morning_

Kenshin was sitting on the roof of the hotel building watching Issei train. "Aah, sorry for taking up your time with training even on the school trip." He said to Asia who was standing off to the side.

"Well Issei, it's not like we were expecting to potentially deal with the Khaos Brigade." Kenshin said.

"Aren't you going to train?" Issei asked.

"I'll train later." Kenshin said. "All I'm gonna be working on is the sword techniques I'm trying to pick up from Ragnarok-ossan. Till then I'm set."

"Besides Issei-San, I'm just happy to be together with you early in the morning." Asia said with a radiant smile.

"D'awww..." Kenshin said with a grin as Issei let out a light laugh and pet Asia on the head.

"Issei-kun, would you like a training partner?" The three turned to find Kiba ascending the stairs with Xenovia following behind. "Oh, Kenshin-kun, I didn't think you would be up here, do you need a training partner as well?"

"Nah. I'm just meditating for now." Kenshin said. Kiba nodded.

"Y'know...I can't help feelin' that these guys are only coming here because they knew we'd be here." Issei said.

"It is a possibility." Kiba said. "Mainly you and Kenshin-kun."

"Hey, if there's people out there who wanna take a crack at me, I'm not a hard guy to find." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"I really wish they wouldn't be so cowardly and just come out and face us head on." Xenovia said.

"Well, I can't say I disagree, I just hope we're good and away from the others in class when it does happen." Issei said. "Alright, Kiba let's have a spar before the sun comes up!"

Later that day the class took a bus to the Kiyomizu-dera. As they were walking up the sloped path, Kiryuu was talking about the curse, where if you fell on it, you would die in three years. Asia grabbed Issei's hand with a nervous expression. "Waaa...s-so scary...!" Asia whined.

"Oh Asia, it's just silly superstiti-?" Issei looked over as Sextum reached over and took his other hand. She had a noticeable blush on her face as she stared on ahead.

Kenshin noticed this and leaned over to Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki, do you think Sextum's become kind of a dandere for Issei?" He whispered.

"I dunno, it looks like it." Miyuki said.

"You know, kinda like you're a tsundere for Vali, in that you deny liking him." Kenshin teased.

"Onii-Channnn...!" Miyuki whined with a blush.

"Hehehehehe." Kenshin snickered. He glanced over and saw Xenovia who had just grabbed his hand. "Hm?"

"...The Japanese people sure put some scary spells onto their sloped paths." Xenovia said with a vexed expression.

Kenshin sweatdropped with a smile. "It's honestly just superstition."

They soon came up to the top of the slope. As soon as they got there Kenshin rushed forward and jumped off the ledge. "Ah? ! Kuroshi!" Kiryuu said out of fright.

"Aaah, he's fine." Yukari shrugged.

"S-Seriously? ! Yukari-Chan's so cold! She just watched her brother leap to his death and she's not even fazed!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Who leaped to their death now?" Kenshin said from the ledge.

"Eeeehhh? !" Everyone, not of the supernatural yelled.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"H-How did you get back up here?" Motohama shouts.

"I jumped." Kenshin said simply.

Everyone just sighed at this and went on about their business. "Hey Issei, you should should try this love compatibility fortune with Asia." Kiryuu urged.

"Haa...fine." Issei said as he and Asia both drew a stick from the booth. "How was it...highly favorable and auspicious."

"S-Same here...yes! I'm so happy!" Asia said with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Kenshin nudged Issei in the side. "You know if you two need some time alone, Yukari and I could lend you our room." He whispered.

"K-Kenshin, c-come on..." Issei said. "S-Seriously?"

"Probably not." Kenshin shrugged.

"Alright Kiryuu, seeing as you goaded them into it, why don't you take it with Issei as well?" Yukari goaded.

"E-Eh? ! What the hell Yukari? !" Kiryuu snapped.

"Well come on, fair is fair." Miyuki said with a grin.

"What are you scared or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Bah! Fine!" Kiryuu said pulling a stick at the same time as Issei. "E-Eeeeh? !"

"Huh...?" Issei said as he got the moderately favorable fortune.

"No way..." Kiryuu said. "Aaah...um..."

"Huh, must be because you're both perverts." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, why don't we try it?" Xenovia asked.

"Hm? Ah why not." Kenshin said walking toward the booth and drawing a stick. "Highly favorable. Gee, then I wonder what might compatibility fortune with Rias would be? A goddamn certainty?"

"Hmhmhm, something like that I believe." Xenovia said.

"A-Alright, next stop is Ginkaku-ji, if w-we don't hurry, we'll be short on time." Kiryuu said, trying not to look at Issei.

"Well at least if you ever got with her, you could work in some kinky stuff." Kenshin whispered.

"Kenshin, please...!" Issei complained.

"Not so fun when the shoes on the other foot huh?" Kenshin said with a grin.

When they got to Ginkaku-ji Xenovia looked around in surprise. "It's not actually silver? !"

"If it was, I'd be trying to chip off a couple hundred pounds to cash in." Kenshin said with a laugh as he patted Xenovia on the back. "It's OK, calm down Xenovia."

"It's OK Xenovia-San...so it's not really silver..." Asia said with a wincing smile as Xenovia looked down with an upset expression.

"Rumors abound, such as the death of the monk Ashikaga or that the Bakufu government ran out of money. Anyway it's not silver." Kiryuu said.

"Huh, so the perverted class rep does pay attention to other things." Yukari quipped.

"Sh-Shut up." Kiryuu said with a comical glare.

"Eh heh heh..." Yukari snickered.

The class then proceeded to Kinkaku-ji after lunch. "It's actually gold!" Xenovia said with stars in her eyes.

"Kuroshi, get back here!" One of the other teachers called out as he noticed Kenshin trying to sneak off with a bag of excavator's tools.

"Dammit..." Kenshin sighed. His phone rang and Tamamo, who had been sitting on Kenshin's shoulder the whole time hopped down. Kenshin answered. "Talk to me."

"Kenshin-kun?" Akeno's voice said from the other end.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Those pictures you and Issei have been sending. Have you noticed anything odd in them?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, both Tamamo and I see the kitsunes in the photos." Kenshin said. He glanced around as he and Issei looked around to see the non supernatural students dropping like flies. "Uh. Akeno, Yukari needs me for something, I'll call you back."

"OK, be safe." Akeno said.

Kenshin stepped forward as Xenovia clutched her holy short sword, glaring at the clearly non human waitress. "Seriously, did you all not learn your lesson the first time?" Tamamo asked with an annoyed look.

"Like I said before, if you attack, we will attack back." Kenshin said as he, Irina, Yukari, Miyuki, Tamamo, Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia all readied for battle.

"Please wait! !" Everyone turned to see Rossweisse running up to them. She stopped and started panting. Kenshin walked up to her and handed her a bottle of water. "Haaa, thanks."

"What's up?" Kenshin asked with Issei and the others nodding.

"I was called by Azazel-Sensei to welcome you all." Rossweisse said.

"...Huh?" Issei and the others said.

"Come to think of it I was wondering where he was today." Kenshin said.

"Yes, we are most sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday, Dragon of the Elements, Sekiryuutei-San, Madam Tamamo and friends. We would like you to come to the capitol so we can straighten everything out." The waitress said.

"To where?" Issei asked.

"The inner capitol where the Kyoto Youkai Faction lives." She clarified.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Took me awhile to get this out.

Kenshin: Well, the holidays will do that to you.

Draconis: Yup. That and I got writer's block during the lemon.

Issei: Damn bastard.

Yukari: (stretches with a relaxed expression.) That was fun.

Xenovia: My throat hurts a little bit.

Kenshin: (sweatdrops) S-Sorry.

Anyway, next chapter the group heads into the Youkai faction capitol. See you all then.


	38. The Dueling Factions

Draconis: Tamamo will you please cut it out?

Tamamo: Cut what out? (strokes Draconis' face with one of her tails.

Draconis: That! I can't see the screen to type!

Tamamo: Ufufufu...

Draconis: This isn't MGQ and I haven't lost a battle to you.

Issei: MGQ?

Kenshin: Monster Girl Quest.

Draconis: Also, the other medium this story crosses over with. Evidenced by Tamamo and the Spirits.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 38

The Dueling Factions.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

"Huh. Talk about taking a ride up Time's River." Issei said, looking around as they entered the Inner Capitol.

"And we should know, we've actually done it." Yukari said crossing her eyes with a curious look as she glanced around.

"No kidding." Sextum said.

"?" Tamamo glanced at Yukari. _"What does that mean?" She thought._

Kenshin meanwhile decided to get something out of the way. _"Hey Sylph, Salamander, Undine, can I ask you something?" _

"_Here we go." Sylph sighed. _

"_What?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Go ahead, we knew this question was coming sooner or later." Salamander said. _

"_Well, I just want to know why you want me to use your powers during sex, I mean I don't mind it, but I'd like to know the reason. I mean after all if they can help make the experience more enjoyable, I'm game for it." Kenshin thought. _

"_Well...it wasn't for that reason...the real reason is actually quite a bit more selfish." Undine said. _

"_Oh?" Kenshin said. "What would it be?" _

"_We...um...we feel it when you give or receive pleasure with our powers active." Sylph said. _

Kenshin faceplanted on the outside. "K-Kenshin-kun are you OK?" Kiba asked walking over to help him up.

"Y-Yeah, just had a momentary loss of balance." Kenshin said

"_Figured you'd have that reaction, says Gnomey." Sylph said. _

"_W-W-Wait, so you mean when I was using the Balance Breaker last night with Yukari and Xenovia...I.." _

"_You brought us to climax as well." Undine said. "Same thing happened when you used mine and Salamander's powers when you were having sex with that Gremory girl." _

"_Still...it is kind of unsatisfying in the end, you know...being ravaged without actually, physically being ravaged." Salamander said. _

"_...S-Seriously?" Kenshin asked. _

"_What? We're the Four Spirits, but these are still demon bodies. Just because we don't get around often doesn't mean we don't still like doing something like that every once and awhile." Sylph said. _

"_..." Gnome nodded in response. _

"_Wait...then couldn't I turn to you four during my heat cycles?" Kenshin asked. _

"_No." Undine said. "We're connected to you, so when you go into heat, we feel the effects too, we're just far better than you at ignoring it. Same with Yukari and Miyuki." _

"_Oh." Kenshin thought. _

"Hey Kenshin, everything alright back there?" Irina asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I was just talking with the spirits." Kenshin said. "Hey um...I have a question."

"What is it?" The Kyoto Youkai rep asked.

"Is this space also connected to Makai?" Kenshin asked.

"It is, we actually see visits from demons from the demon homeworld quite often." She answered.

Kenshin heard the whispers around them from the local youkai and tuned them out. They soon came up to a torii where Azazel, Serafall and Sheena were waiting. "Sheena? You're here too?"

"Yeah. I was asked to come with by Serafall here." Sheena said pointing at the Satan in question who wore a feathery kimono that resembled something a princess from the Feudal era would wear.

"I figured we'd seem less threatening if we had a youkai with us." Serafall shrugged. "I mean you guys have Tamamo-Chan there."

"Kunou-Sama, I've brought the guests." The rep said before disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Show off." Tamamo said rolling her eyes.

The kitsune youkai from the day before showed up before them. "Hello everyone. I am Kunou, daughter of the Kyuubi Kitsune Yasaka, and princess of the Kyoto Youkai faction." She bowed her head. "I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I acted rashly, please forgive me."

Kenshin and Issei glanced at each other while Xenovia stepped forward. "It's quite alright, it's best that we clear this matter as soon as we can, so we can get back to enjoying our trip."

"To be honest we'd like to get through this without fighting if we can." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded.

"Yeah, a heart of forgiveness is very important for angels, I don't hold a grudge against Hime-Sama." Irina said with a smile.

"Yes, Peace is important." Asia said.

"Hey, you were worried about your mother right?" Kenshin asked. Kunou nodded. "No worries then."

"Yeah, you were really worried about your mom right?" Issei asked kneeling down in front of Kunou to make eye contact.

"Of course." Kunou nodded.

"Then we won't blame you for what happened then. It's alright." Issei smiled.

Kunou's face lit up and she spoke in a timid voice. "Th-Thank you."

"As always the Oppai Dragon seems to have a thing for cheering up kids." Yukari stated blithely. Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Rossweisse, Miyuki and Azazel all nod in agreement.

"Moou...I won't lose, the Oppai Dragon promoting in a place like this. My show Miracle Levia-tan won't lose!" Serafall declared.

"You know...I'm actually kind of bummed that I don't have a show." Kenshin said. "I'm not asking for one, but at the same time, I don't think I've gotten any offers."

"Also, I want to apologize to you as well Lady Tamamo." Kunou said bowing toward Tamamo. "I affronted you yesterday as well."

"Don't sweat it." Tamamo said. "I've been worried about my mother before."

"Lady Tamamo?" Rossweisse, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Issei said.

"Even though I am very sorry for my mistake. Please...help me find my mother!" Kunou said bowing forward.

(break)

_Later. _

"So apparently the leader of the Kyoto Youkai leader Yasaka left her home a few days ago and didn't come back, but a dying karasu tengu that usually acted as her bodyguard was found and said she had been kidnapped." Miyuki said filling in everyone as Azazel, Serafall, Kenshin and Tamamo were speaking with the rest of the Youkai Faction

"I see. That sounds rough." Sheena said.

"Indeed." Kiba said with a nod. "It must have been difficult for them thus far.

Kunou came into the room with Kenshin, Tamamo, Azazel and Serafall. "It sounds like things have gotten pretty serious huh?" Issei said, voicing his opinion on the matter.

"Yes, we are sorry to drag you into this, but...I just don't know where else to turn." Kunou said.

"Haa, this crap started happening since the factions started banding together. When it was Odin, Loki showed up. Then there was that trip to Mundus Magicus when that Hottan idiot kidnapped Serafall and Kenshin, now this?" Azazel said with a frustrated look.

Kenshin turned his head seeing Issei ogling a portrait of a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing a priestess' outfit. Issei was ogling it because the woman was quite busty. _"Gee...I think she might even give Mom a run for her money." Kenshin thought. _

On either side of Kunou was the fox woman from earlier and a long nosed old man. The leader of the Karasu Tengu. "Governor-Dono, Satan-Dono. Could you please find a way to save Lady Yasaka, we will pledge our full cooperation."

"Well, quick question, has Lady Yasaka been taken out of Kyoto?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't think so. You see Sir Kuroshi, the ki of Kyoto is regulated by Lady Yasaka or the Kyuubi in question. Kyoto itself is like a large scale force field. If the Kyuubi were to leave Kyoto or be killed Kyoto would undergo drastic changes. Since there are no signs of that, I have to assume Lady Yasaka is both here, as well as alive and well."

"Hm, what kind of changes would we be talking here?" Yukari asked.

"One of the things that could happen is that this dimension we're in and Kyoto would overlap and become one, meaning that Makai would then be open to come here instead. I don't think I need to tell you that would be bad right now with the Makai Civil War going on." Tamamo said.

"The Karasu Tengu, did he see the ones responsible?" Kenshin asked.

"The last words he said were to beware the Longinus." The Tengu leader said.

Kenshin turned to see Issei with a lecherous expression on his face and cocked his fist back, punching Issei in the face. When Issei rounded on him, he shrugged. "My pervert sense was tingling."

"Issei-San how could you be thinking of lecherous things at a time like this?" Asia said with a displeased expression.

"Oh please, this is Issei we're talking about here." Yukari said with an eyeroll.

(break)

_That Night. _

Kenshin and Issei sat in the former's room. "Dude, is it just me or does it smell weird in here?" Issei asked.

"Uhhhh...I have no idea what you're talking about." Kenshin said with a nervous expression.

"No, seriously...I think I recognize this smell from when I was doing...that... with Irina." Issei said. "...Dude! Did you get laid last night? !"

"No! …...Yeah." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Come on Kenshin, I'm not gonna tell anyone, who was it?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Yukari and Xenovia." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"Oh...wait Yukari AND Xenovia? ! You lucky prick!" Issei shouts shaking Kenshin back and forth. "Not only did you get to taste the forbidden fruit of nailing your sexy sister, you also got Xenovia too!"

"Well as long as I'm pissing you off, I guess I could tell you the spirits got in on it in a way too." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Eeeeeeehhhh? !" Issei exclaims.

"Neh heh heh. Now if you tell anyone, I'll kick you so hard in the waist your pelvis breaks." Kenshin said.

"F-Fine..." Issei said.

"Oh Issei cheer up." Kenshin said seeing a gloomy expression on Issei's face.

"How can I when you seem to be living my dream better than I am?" Issei said. "You've even got Chief and Akeno-San!"

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said. "But hey, it's not like you ain't got plenty of women interested in you."

"Yeah..." Issei said, still looking gloomy.

"Hey what were you getting ready to do with Irina, Asia and Sextum?" Kenshin asked.

"Well we were probably going to play some games before going to bed." Issei said. "In my room of course."

"Right, well...have fun with that." Kenshin said.

Issei left the room, a few seconds later Kenshin's phone rang. He looked at the I.D on it. "Rias?" Kenshin said. He answered. "Hello?"

"Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Nope, the Hero Faction killed Kenshin and took his phone." Kenshin said.

"...That's not funny." Rias said.

"Sorry." Kenshin said. "What is it?"

"I just..." Rias trailed off.

"OK." Kenshin said. "I get you wanted to make sure I, and everyone else was OK, but please remember that I'm here. If anything you can trust me to keep things from going awry."

"...I..I know, but isn't part of being in love worrying about them when they're far away?" Rias asked. "I mean...I'm worried about everyone else too, but...if I lost you..."

"Rias do I have to warp back to Kuoh and cuddle you until you go to sleep?" Kenshin asked with a chuckle.

"No, but do you need Akeno, Koneko and I, as well as the rest of your peerage to come over there?" Rias asked.

"No, I've got it handled." Kenshin said. "Look, will it make you feel better if I keep you posted? I'll call you tomorrow night. OK?"

"OK." Rias said. "So, onto lighter matters, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I'm enjoying myself just fine." Kenshin said leaning back on the bed. "By the way why did Yukari and I get the tiny room? If not for Tamamo it'd still be tiny."

"S-Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind, and we were out of rooms to put you in as it was." Rias said with a sheepish tone in her voice.

"Well, it's no big deal I guess." Kenshin said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. What kind of wedding do you want anyway?"

"...D-Do we have to talk about this right now?" Rias nervously asked.

"Not really, but I'd like a basic picture of it." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well...I've always wanted to have a Japanese style wedding in Japan." Rias said.

Kenshin chuckled. "You are such a Japanophile."

"D-Did you want a different one?" Rias asked.

"Nah, that's fine. I don't really care how we get married just so long as I see you walking down that aisle." Kenshin said. "I'm not sure how it works in Japan Style weddings, I'll have to read up on it."

"Kenshin...?" Rias said.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"...Nothing." Rias said, smiling on the other end. "I'm just happy is all."

"Well that's good." Kenshin said. "Now just because I'm going along with your wedding idea, doesn't mean I won't have a suggestion here and there. I just don't know what they are yet."

"Of course." Rias said. "I expect you to make suggestions, after all it's your wedding too."

"Alright. I'm gonna get off of here. Just keep yourself busy and I'll be back in your arms before ya know it." Kenshin said.

"Hmhm...OK." Rias said. "When you get back we should...well, you know."

"Maybe, I might have to dive right into training to fight your cousin after all." Kenshin said. "Alright, good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night, I love you." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Come on, say it back." Rias said.

"W-Well..." Kenshin's face heated up. "I prefer to show it with my actions."

"You can't show it right now, being so far away." Rias let out a fake whine. "Come ooonnn..."

"..." Kenshin let out a breath. "I...I love you too." He said.

"Ufufu! Sweet dreams Kenshin." Rias giggled, hanging up the phone.

"_Why exactly are you hesitant to say it?" Undine asked. _

"_If you remember I didn't say it all that much to Negi either Undine." Kenshin thought. "I'm just...not used to saying it yet." _

"_OK." Undine said. "The only reason I ask is because you plan on marrying her, that's just something married people do. Dad said it a lot to Mom." _

"_Mom?" Kenshin thought. _

"_The Dark Goddess." Undine said. "She created our bodies, so in a sense she is our mother." _

"_Ah." Kenshin thought. _

Meanwhile, in Issei's room, the one in question was laying on his bed. He let out a sigh. "I guess I am a little too depressed. I mean, I got Asia and Irina, Kuroka, Koneko-Chan's sister is pretty interested in me too, then there's Chachamaru-San, who keeps coming to me to refill her magic despite the fact that Kenshin could do it, and...then there's the ever silent Sextum." He said. "She always blushes and seems nervous when she's around me."

(Knock knock)

"Come in!" Issei said.

Asia walked in the door. "Issei-San." She greeted with a smile.

"Heya Asia." Issei said with a smile of his own.

"Issei! Help!" Matsuda said from down the hall.

"We're gonna get caught!" Motohama said.

"Crap!" Issei said yanking Asia into the closet as the two entered the room.

"Shh..." Issei whispered. Asia nodded nervously, shy about being in such closed quarters with Issei.

"Damn, he's not here, gotta jet!" Matsuda shouts.

The two perverts left the room. Issei opened the door and sighed. "Whew..."

"Issei-San, do you think Rias-Oneesama and Kenshin-Oniisama kiss often?" Asia asked.

"I know they do." Issei said with an exasperated expression. "If she could I think Chief would spend all day just cuddling and kissing him."

"W-Well...could...could you kiss me like those two kiss each other?" Asia asked.

"E-Eh...?" Issei said with a blush as Asia moved in and pressed her lips to his. The two pulled away and stared into each other eyes before their lips met again. _"Such tender loving care...even...even if it's for hundreds or thousands or ten thousands of years. We must be together." Issei thought. "...Is this what Kenshin feels for Chief?" _He felt Asia's mouth open and gently slipped his tongue inside, pushing against hers.

At this moment the door opened and Irina walked in with her hair down. "Oh? ! Hey Sextum-Chan look over here! Asia-Chan's having an intimate moment with Issei-kun!"

"..." Sextum stared at the two with a blush. "Um..."

"!" Issei pulled himself away from Asia.

"Oh ho hooo? Asia-Chan's really daring." Irina said with a sly smile.

"It doesn't seem to be the first time either...she's ahead of me." Sextum said biting her thumbnail.

(break)

_Next day. _

"You OK?" Kenshin asked Issei.

"Asia, Irina, and Sextum all took turns trying to make out with me last night." Issei said. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but if it weren't for Kiba I doubt I'd have gotten any sleep last night."

"See? Told you." Kenshin said.

"Th-They all tried to procreate with me though." Issei said.

"E-Eh?" Kenshin said. "Seriously? Man you've got a lot of people who want to have your babies. Asia, Irina, Kuroka, now Sextum?"

"It kinda makes me feel like they only want me becau-ah!" Kenshin flicked Issei on the forehead. "What was that for? !"

"It's a big decision for a woman to want to mother a child Issei. Yes, you're a powerful dragon, but that's not the only reason." Kenshin said. "If a woman can help it they'd like to have a child with someone they love or at least are attracted to.."

"Explain Xenovia. I get Sextum and Kuroka being attracted to me, but Xenovia seems to be after you sol-" (Flick!) "Ow!" Issei shouts.

"I'm certain there's something there, and besides I'm not ready to be a father yet." Kenshin said. "You want to see what my reaction would be if say...Rias told me she was pregnant with my child?"

"Go for it." Issei shrugged.

Kenshin took a breath. "...Eh? Wha? S-Seriously?" He said with a surprised expression. "Hahaha...hahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahaha!" He started to laugh, it started to sound more frantic and panicky. "Hahahahahahaha..ahahaha..haha...aaaahhhh..." He fell to the floor.

"You'd faint?" Issei said.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"...K-Kenshin?" Issei said hovering over him.

"...Aaahh!" Kenshin shouts.

"Aaah!" Issei fell back on his ass. "You dick!" He shouts.

"Hahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face!" Kenshin laughed. "Oh man that was gold!"

"You are such an asshole!" Issei snapped.

"Heheheh. Come on Issei" Kenshin said getting up and pulling him to his feet.

"So, would you really react like that?" Issei asked.

"Maybe. My past life wasn't exactly a winning combination for being a good parent." Kenshin said.

"Well, maybe it's one of those things you have to get there to know about." Issei said.

"...Yeah probably." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, looks like Kunou-Sama's going to be our tour guide through Arashiyama." Issei said.

"Is she? I completely forgot." Kenshin said.

"Seriously?" The two turned to find Tamamo walking up to them. She hopped up onto Kenshin's shoulder.

"Sorry, I was keeping an eye out for the quote 'Hero Faction' unquote. Things slip my mind." Kenshin said.

"Why the quotes?" Issei asked.

"Because what they're doing makes them an oxymoron. OK, we're heroes, so let's become terrorists." Kenshin said.

"Some terrorists are revered as heroes in their homelands." Tamamo said as they walked through Tenryuu-ji

"Ah huh...somehow I don't think this is one of those times." Kenshin said.

"So Kenshin, you're really gonna marry Chief huh?" Issei said.

"Yep." Kenshin nodded. "We were even talking about the eventual wedding last night on the phone."

"How is everyone else taking it?" Issei asked.

"Fine, considering Rias is OK with it." Kenshin shrugged.

"Oh ho? You pressured your fiancee into letting you have a harem? Ufufu...how lewd." Tamamo said with a small smile, licking her lips.

"I didn't pressure her into anything." Kenshin said with a sidelong glare. "She made the choice herself."

"I know I'm just teasing." Tamamo said with a laugh.

"Tenryuu-ji huh? I wonder if it's significant?" Issei said stroking his left forearm.

"Hmm...I think it might be." Kenshin said pointing at a statue.

"Huh? Seriously?" Tamamo said in disinterest. "Someone built a statue that looks like Ragnarok?"

"Well he was well known in Makai, which the Youkai Faction has ties to." Kenshin said. "Right?"

"I guess." Tamamo said.

The class soon met Kunou who had her ears and tails hidden. Kenshin and Issei had to stop Motohama and Kiryuu from glomping the poor girl. "Jeez." Kenshin said.

"This is Kunou." Yukari introduced for them.

"She is going to be our tour guide through Arashiyama. Usually her mother would do it, but she's sick." Miyuki said before mouthing. 'Just trying to make it believable.' Kunou nodded.

"We met her yesterday." Sextum explained.

"Right." Issei said.

"Hey, does your family happen to know Gremory-Senpai? Her family runs one of the hotels here." Kiryuu said.

"Something like that." Kunou nodded.

"Alright Kunou-Chan, if you would please..." Irina said extending her hand around the area.

"Of course, I'll tour you around this famous sights." Kunou said puffing out her chest with pride.

Kunou led them around Tenryuu-ji, while trying to tell stories about the various places. She stumbled on her words here and there, as anyone would at her age, but overall did a good job.

"This garden is lovely." Asia commented.

"Yes, the view is extremely good as well. It is a World Heritage Site after all." Kunou said.

After that was finished she led them to the teaching hall, Unryuu-zu. Everyone looked up to see a majestic painting of a dragon made of clouds. "Hey, is it just me or does it feel like it's staring at us?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, it's meant to be that way. No matter which vantage point you use to look at it, it's always going to seem like you're being stared at." Kunou explained. "It's called 'Watching the Six Directions'

"Huh, I wonder if all eastern dragons are like that." Issei wondered.

"_**They usually are, this painting in particular reminds me of the Dragon King Yu-Long, the Jade Dragon." Ddraig said. **_

"_Huh...I wonder what kind of dragon I'd be if I could ever transform." Miyuki thought. _

The group left Unryuu-zu soon after. "So Kunou-San, where to next?" Yukari asked.

"Nison-ji, the Bamboo path, Jojakko-ji, I'll take you everywhere!" Kunou declared happily.

(break)

_Later that day._

True to her word, Kunou had taken them everywhere she could before lunch. They were currently eating a tofu hotpot place that Kunou had recommended. "You know she seems really happy right now." Asia said with a smile.

"Yeah...I just wish we could find her mother faster than what we've been doing." Issei said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kenshin said.

"Ah? Issei-kun, Kenshin-kun." The two in question glanced over to see Kiba walking toward them.

"Huh, You guys are going to Arashiyama too?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Have you all went to Tenryuu-ji already?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. There was a cloud dragon on the ceiling." Issei said.

"Where are you off to?" Kiba asked.

"I believe Kunou called it Tougetsukyou." Kenshin said.

"OK, we were just coming from there." Kiba said. Kenshin got up. "Kenshin-kun?"

"What? I gotta hit the can." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Azazel said as she noticed Kenshin leaving. "Where's he off to?"

"He needed to go to the men's room apparently." Tamamo commented.

"Ah, I guess it's working." Azazel said with a grin.

"What's working?" Miyuki asked.

"I've been irishing up his drinks since he woke up." Azazel laughed. "Some hard shit too."

"Seriously?" Yukari said with a glower.

"So you're saying Kenshin might very well be drunk right now?" Xenovia asked.

"Nah, it takes more than what I've been putting in his drinks to get him drunk, buzzed sure, but I've basically been meaning to make him hit the can more often." Azazel said knocking back some sake.

"OK, I'll bite, why?" Yukari asked.

"He was doing it to me the night before we came back." Azazel said.

"OK." Yukari said.

Rossweisse came up behind Azazel and sighed. "Seriously? You shouldn't be acting like this in front of the students."

"Ah come on, it's just a short break after investigating Arashiyama." Azazel said.

"For some reason I don't believe that you were." Yukari said. "While you were, and I quote. 'irishing up Kenshin's drinks since he woke up.'

"Ah, you need to lighten up and learn to act cuter, isn't this why you haven't been able to find a man so far?" Azazel asked.

(smack!)

Rossweisse's hand hit the table. "Th-This has nothing to do with boyfriends, very well, if you're going to drink, so am I!" Rossweisse said taking Azazel's cup and downing in gradually."

"Uh oh." Yukari said with a paling expression. "Everyone let's get moving." She said shooing the students away and Azazel away.

The next moment Kenshin came out. "Whew...man I usually don't piss like that unless I've been drinkin'" Kenshin said. "Wait..." He took his cup and sniffed it. "...Someone's spiked this."

"Puwhaaa..." Rossweisse finished the cup and looked over at Kenshin. "Heeyyy...wheerre'd eveheryone go...?" She slurred.

"Huh? Now that you mention it." Kenshin said looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"I dunnoo..." Rossweisse said. "Azazel-Sensei ghot ohn...mah back again about bhein shingle..."

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "Rossweisse, are you drunk?"

"Am not drunk, I've been drinking with him ever since I became Odin, that old man's bodyguard." Rossweisse pouted. "Thissss remindsh me, that old man. I ssssspent so much effort taking care of him during hish tripssss, but like an idiot all he shays is rubbishhhhh like 'ah, ladiesss! ah, booooooze! ah, breastssssss!' Completely shhhhhamelessss! All the other valkyriessssss at Valhalla called me the old man's ssssservant girl. With my pitiful ssssalary, I even had to shupport his daily life? It's all hish fault! Thatsssss why I have no boyfriend, no boyfriend, no boyfriend! ! Ooooooooooh!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the tail end of this drunken regailing. "That old man, next time I see him, I'm gonna put my foot up his ancient ass." He muttered.

"Oooohhh...it's quite alright...It'sh...in tha past..." Rossweisse said.

"Well, I guess I see why you're such a fan of the cheap shops now." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "Anyway, if you have anything else you'd like to vent, go ahead."

"Oooohh..I wouldn't whaannaaa...interrupt your trhip here." Rossweisse hiccupped.

"Meh. It's quite alright." Kenshin said. "But no more bottles."

"Okaayhh..." Rossweisse said lowering her hand.

"You know, a lot of people may not think so, but I think the way you act sometimes is kind of charming." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Rheally?" Rossweisse drunkenly said.

"Sure, people need someone to keep 'em in line sometimes." Kenshin said. "I don't, but some people do and you give a damn enough to help."

"..." Rossweisse stared at him for a couple of moments before falling forward. Kenshin got up and walked over to her. Slinging her arms over his shoulders and pulling her onto his back. He moved his hands under her legs and left the restaurant. "Mm..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Just...walk gingerly..." Rossweisse said. "Uggh..." She nodded off.

"What happened?" Yukari said coming back to see him carrying Rossweisse.

"She passed out." Kenshin said. Azazel landed in front of him.

"Here, I'll take her." Azazel said. Kenshin nodded and passed her off and Azazel disappeared.

Kenshin and Yukari met back up with everyone. "You know, you shouldn't look back in the middle of crossing the Tougetsukyou." Kiryuu said.

"Why's that?" The Perverted Trio asked.

"Because it's said that intelligence granted by the heavens will be taken back, so if you look back, it's over for you, you will really be just complete and utter fools." Kiryuu said with a humored smirk.

"Shut up!" Matsuda and Motohama shouts.

"Really? I hear if you look back, lovers will be separated." Yukari said. "So you better not look back yourself Aika." She said with a snide grin.

"Shut up Tsuki!" Kiryuu snapped.

"Consider this payback for groping me all the time since I started attending Kuoh Academy." Yukari said.

"I'm not letting go." Asia said holding Issei's hand tightly, keeping her gaze dead ahead.

"Asia...I was just saying that to screw with Aika." Yukari said.

"I don't care, I don't wanna chance it." Asia said closing her eyes.

"Damn Issei, he and Asia look too damn cute together." Matsuda cursed

"Yeah, pretty soon they'll enter the lovey dovey fool phase!" Motohama said with an angry look.

"_Lovey dovey fool? Well that doesn't sound too bad." Issei thought._

The rest of the walk across the Tougetsukyou went without much incident. However when they did finally get across, all the human tourists vanished into thin air. "What the hell? !" Issei said.

"Dimension Lost." Kiba said walking toward them. "Does it feel muggy here to you?"

"Yeah, it kinda does." Yukari said.

"Oh baby I've been waiting for this all day." Kenshin said popping his neck from side to side and cracking his knuckles.

"You guys are gonna have to speed me up, what's going on here?" Tamamo asked.

"Sacred Gear. Like what our elemental powers have turned into, Issei's Boosted Gear, Asia's Twilight Healing and Kiba's Sword Birth are also Sacred Gears." Miyuki said. "Issei's Boosted Gear and this Dimension Lost are of the Longinus Archetype, said to be able to kill gods."

"Oh ho look at the brain on you." Azazel said with a grin. "That's basically the gist of it. Dimension Lost basically just slaps it's targets into an alternate dimension."

"OK." Tamamo nodded. _"Gee, where the hell were these things during the Divine Wars?" She thought._

"U-Um...on the verge of death, Mom's bodyguard said he was taken in by mist." Kunou said.

"So, that explains how they might have gotten Yasaka-Sama and how they also might be hiding her." Irina said.

"Yeah, but still to transport me, Rias' servants as well as Kenshin and his servants? Damn, a Longinus is truly frightening."Azazel said.

A voice called out at the next moment. "Hello, nice to meet you for the first time, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels, and you as well Sekiryuutei and Dragon of the Elements."

"Hm?" Kenshin looked over to see a man flanked by allies. He was around Kenshin and Issei's age wearing clothing resemble the Han clothing worn in China. "And who the hell are you?" Kenshin asked.

"The rumored Hero Faction?" Azazel asked.

"Ah the walking oxymorons." Kenshin commented.

"I am Cao Cao, descendant of the famous chinaman of the same name." Cao Cao introduced tapping his spear against his shoulder.

"Gh..." Issei grunted. "That spear...Azazel-Sensei is that..."

"Yeah, that's the True Longinus, the spear said to have pierced through God." Azazel said. "I haven't seen it in a long time, but to think it fell into the hands of terrorists."

"Who ironically call themselves heroes." Kenshin said.

"Ironically?" Cao Cao asked.

"The rest of the factions seem to desire peace, yet you idiots seem set on causing mayhem, doesn't sound too heroic to me." Kenshin said.

"What would you know about being heroic?" Cao Cao asked.

"More than you Cow Cow." Kenshin said.

"It's Cao Cao!" Cao Cao said.

"Oh, my bad. My chinese is rusty." Kenshin said with an insincere look. "Anyway, we can end this really quick right now. Return Lady Yasaka to the Youkai Faction, and I won't come over there and break your face."

"Hmhm...well I would love to come over there and shut you up, we aren't exactly here to fight." Cao Cao said.

"Oh? Then why are you?" Issei asked with a glare.

"Where's my mother? !" Kunou demanded

"The Kyuubi is well, we just need her to participate in an experiment of ours for our benefactor." Cao Cao said.

"For who? Ophis?" Azazel asked sternly.

"No, there is no reason to hide anymore, please just cooperate, we just decided to say hi to the Governor-General and the Sekiryuutei and Dragon of the Elements." Cao Cao said.

"Keh." Kenshin said. "You remind me of a pain in the ass I recently dealt with, seeing as how cocky you're acting. My offer's still there by the way. Return Yasaka, and your pretty face remains intact, if not...hey, I've got no problems sending a Cow Cow to slaughter." He said, invoking his Balance Breaker.

Cao Cao glared for a moment before taking a breath. "Leonardo." He said.

"Yes." Leonardo said using his Sacred Gear, Annihilation Maker to create beasts of darkness.

"Miyuki." Kenshin said holding out his hand.

"Yes Onii-Chan." Miyuki said grabbing his wrist.

"_Transfer Overdrive: Fire and Wind." _

"_**Embrace." **_

Miyuki held her hand out and created a ball of flames. She then inhaled and exhaled, spraying the flames on the beasts burning them alive. "!" Leonardo's eyes widened.

"_Return." Miyuki intoned. _

"So...as I was saying before you decided to be stupid." Kenshin said. "Return the Youkai Faction's leader, or suffer the wrath of the Four Elements." He punctuated this statement by pointing Kuroi Jigoku at Cao Cao's head.

Cao Cao responded by pointing the True Longinus at Kenshin's head. "If anyone shall suffer wrath here, it will be you, suffering the wrath of this divine spear."

"Divine spear you say? If it stabbed God, I think it qualifies as unholy if anything." Kenshin said. He turned his head. "Issei, Azazel. Seeing as I was appointed leader, I'm taking the big heifer over here. Pass this along." He handed Issei a shield.

"Isn't this Hikari's?" Azazel asked.

"She figured since she wasn't going, it would be best if someone used it. I saw give it to Asia or Kunou to protect themselves with." Kenshin said. He hopped down onto the river as Cao Cao did the same. Azazel, you can't exactly fight with Rossweisse on your back like that so get her somewhere safe after you fill everyone in on the Sacred Gears you know about."

"Yeah Yeah." Azazel said.

"You think I'd come alone?" Cao Cao asked.

"!" Tamamo's eyes widened as three figures appeared that she recognized. "Yukari, Miyuki on me!"

"Right!" Yukari and Miyuki exclaim diving down to the river along with her.

"Who are these guys?" Yukari asked seeing a red haired elf wielding a pole arm wearing a blue gi, A bald headed male harpy with tanned skin and a white skinned man wearing a white coat and pants wielding a pair of hand scythes.

"The elf is named Akatama. He specializes in water magic." Tamamo said. "The harpy is named Jordan. He's a wind magic user and the only male harpy in his tribe. And the scythe wielder with black hair is named Inutora. Despite his name he's a mantis demon and a user of earth magic. Together with an incubus named Bureijin, they make up the Four Grand Cardinals of Makai, to contrast the Four Heavenly Knights who are fighting on the rebellion. Although recently the Cardinals had joined the rebellion as well."

"Hooray, Homunculi." Yukari drawled. "Alright, I'll take the harpy."

"I've got the elf." Miyuki said.

"Leaving me with Inutora." Tamamo said.

"Kenshin Kuroshi and siblings." Akatama said. "The Demon King sends his regards."

"Well I figure he's probably watching so he can blow me." Kenshin said.

"That goes double for us." Yukari said unsheathing her swords.

"Let's do this already!" Miyuki said taking out her staff.

"Inutora, do you really think you can beat me?" Tamamo asked.

"Won't know until we fight now will we?" Inutora said rushing forward and slashing his scythes at her neck.

Tamamo coated two of her tails in earth magic and blocked the scythes. The tails wrapped around Inutora's wrists and took off. "You're coming with me!"

"Card Equip!" Yukari and Miyuki both shout as the elements flare to life around them.

"Oh?" Jordan said.

"Well, looks like we're licked in these bodies Jordan." Akatama said.

"Well our purpose here is to gather data. Like those shadow beasts Cao-San's allies have been sending out." Jordan said. "Our imminent defeat is a non factor."

"..." Kenshin stared. _"They don't even care?" He thought. _

"_What in the hell?" Yukari thought. _

"_How can they be so nonchalant about it?" Miyuki thought. _

Jordan and Akatama take off leaving Kenshin and Cao Cao alone. The latter smiled fearlessly and held up his spear, the front portion of it splitting open and forming a spear of light. Kenshin glanced back and saw Issei giving out orders to everyone. _"...Heh." Kenshin smirked and turned back to Cao Cao. "He'll be fine without me." _

Kenshin and Cao Cao clashed. "Heh! This is pretty weak for a divine spear wielder don't you think? !" Kenshin mocked as the water below them scattered into the air.

"Funny, I was about to say the same about your power!" Cao Cao shouts.

"We'll see about that." Kenshin said slamming both their weapons downward and taking a hand off of Kuroi Jigoku's hilt and punched Cao Cao in the face.

"Gh!" Cao Cao grunted. "!" His eyes widened as Kenshin drove his knee into his chest, sending him backward.

Cao Cao ducked under a slash at his neck and laid his fist into Kenshin's stomach. "Your fist won't break my guard." Kenshin said. "You'll have to do better than that." He said grabbing Cao Cao's wrist and throwing him away.

Cao Cao looked Kenshin over. _"The Dragon of the Elements. As his title implies, his body is as strong as the hardest earth and he faster than anything I've seen before." He thought. _

"Y'know Cao Cao, not for nothin' but last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Kenshin said.

"_I have to test him, he'll show the cracks in his armor eventually." Cao Cao said taking at Kenshin. _

"!" Kenshin dodged left, right, up down, over and over again, not in any such order as Cao Cao stabbed at him.

"_His mind is perfectly clear. He anticipates my attacks." Cao Cao thought._

Kenshin jumped away from him as Cao Cao slashed the True Longinus at Kenshin's waist. _"Katensho!" He shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku at Cao Cao. _

"!" Cao Cao stabbed his spear at the arcing column of flames, splitting them apart igniting the area around them ablaze.

"Hrn!" Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku outward and raised it up, commanding the water to extinguish the blaze.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...I take back what I said about you earlier." Cao Cao said with a smirk. "You are quite powerful Dragon of the Elements."

"I have a name, it's Kenshin." Kenshin said with a glare.

"I do as well, it's Cao Cao." Cao Cao responded as they two dueled across the river. "I notice you're holding back."

"Hmph, like I'd go all out on someone whose half assing it with me." Kenshin said.

"Nonetheless. I believe you will be the most dangerous Dragon of the Elements to ever live. Even one day outclassing the mighty Ragnarok." Cao Cao said.

"Oh, now you're just flirting!" Kenshin replied, smirking as he knocked Cao Cao back and shot his hand forward before drawing it back, clenching a fist. The water under Cao Cao's feet began to move and shot him toward Kenshin who clenched his fist, surrounding it in flames. "Block this! _Crushing Flame Profusion!"_

Cao Cao stabbed the True Longinus forward and met Kenshin's fist. The two were engulfed in an explosion and came back out with their clothes singed. "Keh..." Kenshin smirked.

"Funny, this spear is able to kill high class devils easily, yet you stand there with merely scuffed knuckles." Cao Cao said.

"Let's just say I've built up a resistance to holy mojo." Kenshin said. "If you were taking me seriously, sure that might have hurt."

Two explosions went off in the sky. "Well, that should be Miyuki and Yukari mopping up your allies. Also, for someone who calls himself a hero, you have no problems allying yourself with a tyrant." Kenshin said.

"Hrm!" Cao Cao said driving Kenshin backward.

"Gh!" Kenshin grunted. They reappeared back over the bridge and Cao Cao took Kenshin's back, stabbing the True Longinus through his leg, driving him to the floor.

Cao Cao ripped his spear out of Kenshin's leg and jumped back to his allies. "Siegfried. Is everything going OK?"

"Yes, but I was found out by the resident angel." Siegfried said. "However, I was able to handle this lot without assuming my Balance Breaker."

"Gh!" Kiba growled.

"Grh!" Xenovia seethed.

The two dodged backward as twin explosions went off next to them. Yukari and Miyuki landed near them while Tamamo landed on Kenshin's back. "Kenshin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kenshin said. "He just got the drop on me is all." He picked himself back up missing a leg.

"Oh dear. That looks serious." Cao Cao commented.

"You'd think." Kenshin said as he grunted, a new leg shooting out of the stump.

Sextum shuddered with her eyes closed. "I will never get used to that."

"I had heard you were a type of perfect soldier." Cao Cao said. "Able to withstand serious injury that would put most people out of commission. It really is quite impressive."

Kenshin smirked. "Well Cao Cao, if you're done warming up, let's get serious now. This artificial Arashiyama is our playground after all."

"Hmhm, a battle between us at full power would serve to completely annihilate Kyoto and the ground it stands on." Cao Cao said.

"You don't know what my full power is." Kenshin commented. "I've only shown it off twice."

"In any case, this really is a wonderful assortment of servants you've gathered, Hyoudou Issei, Kuroshi Kenshin. You entrusted this group to the former, Kenshin and he directed them, naively, but still to have been able to stand against us with no prior strategic experience is simply splendid." Cao Cao commented. "The most dangerous Dragon of the Elements to ever exist, and with him the most dangerous Sekiryuutei to ever exist. For that reason we won't treat you as the Old Satan faction or the Cosmo Entelecheia did, we shall perceive you for what you are, a legitimate threat, Indeed, if we defeated you all now, we could gather valuable data on you all."

"Hold on, what exactly is your goal here?" Azazel said landing on the bridge, Rossweisse still on his back.

"This may surprise you Governor-General, but we merely wish to find out what it is to be 'human' and challenge those limits. Not only that, but it is we humans who will defeat the devils, angels, fallen angels and the other supernatural factions."

"He says while wielding a supernatural weapon." Kenshin said.

"Hm? The Sacred Gears were created for use by humans." Siegfried said with a glare.

"Doesn't make them any less supernatural I'm afraid." Kenshin shrugged. "So congratulations Hero Faction Sacred Gear wielders, you are a part of the very thing you're trying to defeat."

Cao Cao glanced back to see uncertainty on his allies' faces. "That maybe so, but we are still proud humans, unwilling to give that up for power."

"Very good." Kenshin said. "If that is your wish then do so, but do realize that your actions here, have consequences. That being, you're gonna die, you have your pride as humans to protect. Well I have my own pride to protect as well."

"Very well." Cao Cao said. "You know it is a shame that you were born a demon and then became a devil...you would have made a fine human."

"It's a shame such a strong dance partner has to die so soon." Kenshin said turning his sword to the ground.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as she turned back. "Off the bridge now! !"

"_Sensatsu Katensou! Eruption! !" _Kenshin shouts stabbing Kuroi Jigoku into the ground.

"!" Cao Cao's eyes widened as he and the Hero Faction disappeared as spears of flame shot out of the ground under their feet.

"Heheheheheh, so that's what your spear looks like in it's Balance Breaker state." Kenshin said.

The spear itself looked no different, but several jewels floated in front of Cao Cao, one of them glowing. _"He actually forced me to use one the Shippo?" Cao Cao thought. _

"My Balance Breaker is called Elemental Overdrive. It gives me all the prowess of the elements that Ragnarok Kuroshi had." Kenshin said removing his sword from the ground, forcing the spears to recede.

"..." Cao Cao scowled. "I see, if left unchecked you could very well gain the power to destroy the entire world."

"Doesn't mean I will though. I like it here." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles. "Besides that is a very long way off."

"Regardless, an existence like yours is a danger to humans everywhere!" Cao Cao said pursuing Kenshin.

"Heheheh!" Kenshin laughed. "Come on then Saint Longinus!" He said preparing himself for battle.

Before Cao Cao could get to Kenshin. A circle appeared between them. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"This is...?" Azazel said.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"What the?" Yukari said.

A blonde girl dressed in blue mage's clothes appeared from the circle. She turned toward Kenshin, Azazel, Issei and the others. "Hiiiii!" She waved with a radiant smile. "I'm Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's sister and the mage of the Vali Team. Please take good care of me!"

"Um..." Kenshin's eyes became small dots as he stared at her. "Hi? What brings you here?"

Kenshin was ignored as Le Fay walked past him. "So like Morgana Le Fay, I had heard that the hero king Arthur Pendragon and Morgana were related." Azazel said.

Le Fay walked by him as well and up to Issei with stars in her eyes. "I-I-I am a huge fan of the Chichiryuutei, the Oppai Dragon, if it's not too much trouble could you shake hands with me?" She asked extending her hand.

Kenshin, his sisters, Tamamo and everyone else except Azazel were completely bewildered. "Uhm..thanks for your support." Issei said shaking her hand with a smile

Cao Cao dropped out of his Balance Breaker and scratched his head. "So it's Vali's side, what does he want? I'm busy."

"Oh yes, of course. I bring a message from Vali-Sama. He says not to disturb him, oh oh! Also you should be punished for trying to put us under surveillance!" Le Fay said.

The earth began to quake under everyone's feet. "S-S-Sir K-K-Kenshin, are y-y-y-you d-d-doing t-t-t-t-this? !" Kunou asked before falling on her butt.

"Aaaahh!" Asia soon joined her.

"No, I'm not!" Kenshin said trying to keep his own balance.

Suddenly a tear in space opened up and a giant golem pulled itself out of it. "What the hell? ! It's freakin' Gogmagog!"

"Yup yup yup! It's one of the strong creatures on our team, Gogmagog or Gogz-kun!" Le Fay said.

"Gogmagog. Something like a gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap. Floating in a state of suspension in the dimensional gap. It seems to be a mass produced weapon of destruction created by ancient gods... They should all have been deactivated by now." Azazel said.

"Seriously? A beast from the dimensional gap? !" Issei said.

"A gargoyle huh?" Tamamo said fanning herself with a small smile.

"Wait, if Great Red is in the dimensional gap, what is that thing doing there?" Irina asked.

"The dimensional gap is troublesome to deal with, but there is quite a bit of leeway. All Great Red wants to do is swim around in there. So none of the factions really bother with him, except for this idiot." Azazel said kicking Kenshin in the ass.

"Oh fuck off Azazel let it go." Kenshin said.

Gogz-kun reeled his fist back and struck at Cao Cao who merely laughed and pointed Longinus at him. _"Extend!" _

The light extended and struck him in the chest. Kenshin took this opportunity to strike Cao Cao only to get knocked back by Siegfried. "Nice try." He said with a smirk.

"Very well then. Take them..." Cao Cao trailed off as Rossweisse awoke and stumbled past Kenshin.

"What'sh tha mahata...? You wanna fight, come on then I'll show yhou the powah of old man Odin's former bodyguard valkyrie!" She said summoning up an obscene amount of magic circles.

"...Oh dear." Kenshin said, all the color draining from his face. "Everyone..."

"Hit the deck?" Yukari asked with a nervous expression.

"Hit the deck." Kenshin confirmed.

"With defensive barriers!" Azazel said.

When the dust settled from Rossweisse's drunken attack Arashiyama was no more. The next moment the mist from Dimension Lost over took them

"There's too many interferences going on here, but it was a fun opening act, Governor-General, Sekiryuutei, Dragon of the Elements, tonight we shall be turning Nijou Castle into a great experiment. In order to stop us, do come and participate!" Cao Cao said.

"Cocky bastard." Kenshin said dropping from his Balance Breaker.

"Everyone put away your weapons, we're returning to the real Arashiyama." Azazel said putting away his wings.

(break)

Kenshin sat in his room meditating. They had went to Nijou Castle to round out their tour. Mostly to scope the place out. The door opened and Azazel came in. "Hey Kenshin."

Kenshin cracked an eye open. "What?"

"You should try to relax. You've been strung up since Tougetsukyou." Azazel said.

Kenshin sighed. "Can't help it. He sent some scrubs to attack us, but now the Sixteenth Demon King knows I'm here. I just seem to be a magnet for trouble don't I?"

"Well, if he comes, we'll handle it." Azazel said. "So what do you think about the plan to take Nijou Castle?"

"..." Kenshin recalled their planning earlier. Everyone else was busy preparing. Saji and the Sitri servants would stay back and reinforce the barrier while Kenshin, Issei, Irina and the rest of the Kuroshi and Gremory groups would invade. "It's fine, I'm not one to run from a fight, but I have a question." Kenshin said. "You have an opportunity to wipe a faction off the board. A terrorist faction. Wouldn't it be a show of power for higher ups to handle this one. Y'know seeing as one of these dick bags has a weapon that could destroy the world? One that Issei and I will be fighting."

"And the rest of us will be trying to ensure that he doesn't escape." Azazel said.

"Uh huh." Kenshin nodded. "So we're basically the clean up crew eh?"

"...Seriously?" Azazel said with narrowed eyes. "What have I done to earn this mistrust from you?"

"It's not mistrust." Kenshin said. "It just feels a lot like my old work. Cleaning up the higher ups messes...helping keep the peace as it were. I do it, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired of being the 'go to guy.'"

Azazel nodded. "I see. I get your point, but when this is all done, and trust me we're working to end it ASAP. You'll be able to retire from that life for good."

"Yeah. I hope so." Kenshin said lighting up a smoke. "Also I'm a bit concerned about Rias, you said there were rioters in the Gremory territory right?"

"Yeah, but these are just old Satan supporters with no connections to the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said. "Rias has not only Akeno and Koneko to lean on, but her mother and Grayfia are both dealing with it too."

Kenshin closed his eyes and exhaled some smoke. He tossed Azazel an unlit smoke. "Smoke up. Might as well get a little loopy in case this all goes sideways."

"Right?" Azazel said lighting it and taking a puff. "I get it though. She's your fiancee, you love her. Can't really blame you for worrying."

"Which brings me to my next question." Kenshin said. "What's your end goal with my mother?"

"..." Azazel stared at him.

"My mother's a grown woman, but that part of me that was her master for a few years can't help worrying about her." Kenshin said. "Look, I don't care if you want to get together with her, hell if she doesn't care. I don't even mind if you involve her in your harem play, but I want to know what your interest is in her?"

"Well, obviously because she's a stacked, sexy woman." Azazel grinned.

(whack!)

Kenshin shot a coin into Azazel's forehead. "Seriously?" Kenshin asked.

"Man those things hurt. You line them with earth magic or something?" Azazel asked.

"Depends on the target. For you...yes." Kenshin said.

"Eh...truth is...I'm not sure yet. We're still in that 'friend' phase." Azazel said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Well I guess I can't nag at you for trying."

"I don't include women in my harem that don't want to be there, obviously. So if I get that vibe from her, I'll back off." Azazel said.

"OK." Kenshin said. "By the way, how funny is it that Issei's been inspiring perversion unconsciously since he got here?"

"It could end up being a hassle though." Azazel said with a sigh.

"Eh." Kenshin said. "That said, he's really come far since our scuffle with Vali."

"You've noticed?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "He's already become a better all around strategist than I am."

"Well you go more for the depth of a single opponent rather than an entire battlefield." Azazel said.

"True." Kenshin said. "Just point me at my target and I'll break 'em down. Anyway let's head down. Yukari's sleeping illusion should have everyone knocked out by now." Kenshin said.

Azazel and Kenshin arrived at the entrance to the hotel. The Student Council second years were cheering on Saji. "Wait a second, I'M the leader? !" Issei said.

"Of the Gremory group, yes. As the more seasoned strategist Miyuki is the leader overall." Kenshin said.

"Wait's then what's that make you?" Irina asked.

"One of the weapons." Kenshin said.

"Y'know, I just complimented your game planning for a single opponent, but one of these days you might actually have to take on Miyuki in a Rating Game. It would serve you well if you developed a more all around strategical mind." Azazel said.

"Well I could help with that." Tamamo said.

"Yeah Yeah, how about we talk about this after we're all not about to become dust." Kenshin said. "Hey Xenovia, what's with the new sword."

"Oh, it's the new Durandal." Xenovia said. "I'd like to have used it in a test run, but going in without one is more my style."

"Sorry guys, I chatted too much." Saji said walking toward them.

Kenshin exhaled. "Alright. Let's get a move on."

The Kuroshi, Gremory and Sitri groups walked toward Kyoto station. "Issei." Kenshin said as they arrived.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"I'm gonna need your help fighting Cao Cao." Kenshin said.

"S-Seriously? You seemed to handle him pretty well earlier." Issei said.

"Neither of us were going all out." Kenshin said. "I can't go into the Vessel of the Elements in this fight. He might let you go into your Balance Breaker, but he perceives me to be a very serious threat. He won't let me get any stronger. If either of us fall, this plan's screwed so I figure we might as well go at him together. If he gets serious. I might need help and yours and his Sacred Gears are both Longinus."

"Right." Issei said.

They went to board the train when a wet mist laid over everyone. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Dimension Lost!" Issei shouts.

"Shit!" Kenshin cursed.

Kenshin, Issei and Tamamo came to their senses to find themselves still at Kyoto station. "...Well, I guess that makes it an easier decision to go all out." Kenshin said.

"These things are seriously broken." Tamamo sighed.

"E-Eh?" Issei looked back to see Kunou standing behind them.

"K-Kunou-Sama!" Issei said. "What are you doing here? !"

"I-I wanted to help save my mother!" Kunou said.

"Hello! Hey! Can anyone here me? !" Kenshin said trying to get in touch with anyone. "...Goddammit." Kenshin cursed, rubbing his head. "Communications with Azazel, Serafall and the others are completely cut off."

"So...we're...?" Issei said.

"On our own, yes." Kenshin confirmed.

Issei's phone rang. "Huh? Kiba? !"

"Yes, Where are you all?" Kiba asked.

"Aghhh...I miss Rias' and Akeno's attempts at sexuality on me." Kenshin muttered.

"S-Seriously? I would give anything to have Chief and Akeno try to have sex with me!" Issei complained.

"Focus!" Kenshin said. "Seriously, you've got the semi fallen angel Irina and Sextum as well as Asia. It's not like you're not getting laid too!"

"T-True..." Issei said with a nervous grin. "Anyway Kiba, where are you?" He said putting Kiba on speaker

"Kyoto Imperial Palace. I'm here with Rossweisse-San, Saji-kun and Miyuki-San." Kiba said.

"Kyoto Imperial Palace? So you mean that Dimension Lost might have encompassed all of Kyoto this time?" Tamamo asked.

"We should assume so." Kiba said. "Who is all with you?"

"Kenshin, Tamamo and Kunou." Issei said.

"K-Kunou-Sama is there too?" Kiba asked. "Why is she there? !"

"She said she wanted to help get Yasaka-Sama back. I had just noticed her after we split up." Issei said.

He heard Miyuki muttering behind Kiba before taking the phone from him. "Alright, we need a new plan, because the old one involves back up that we no longer have." Miyuki said.

"Well, I think we should at least get to Nijou Caste before we think of anything." Issei said.

"Right." Miyuki said. "Call one of the church trio or call Onee-Chan and relay this to them."

"Well then who do you think I'm calling? Oh there's Yukari's number." Kenshin said.

"Who is this? If you aren't the person who is supposed to have this number I will hunt you down and kill you." Yukari said.

"Easy, it's me." Kenshin said. "Head to Nijou Castle, we're all regrouping there."

"Alright, Asia, Xenovia Irina, come on." Yukari said.

Kenshin and Issei hung up. "So, I guess we just follow the tracks to the castle." Issei said.

"Let's make this quick then." Kenshin said drawing the letter 'B' with both index fingers.

"Right." Issei said.

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" **_

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Wow, I know I saw these earlier today, but the Heavenly Dragon's armor really is red and beautiful." Kunou said patting the armor. "So this is the legendary dragon." She admired.

"Huh." Tamamo said looking Kenshin over. "You know if you take out the jewels, the headband, and dyed your hair black you'd be the spitting image of Ragnarok. Of course he wore his hair tied at the bottom whereas you wear yours tied at the top so that'd have to change too." Tamamo noticed Kenshin grumbling. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kenshin grunted.

"The comparisons to Ragnarok kind of get on his nerves." Issei said.

"Aaahh." Tamamo nodded. "I can see why, my bad."

"Kunou, we will definitely come up with a way to save your mother, just stay close to us so we can protect you OK?" Issei said.

Hearing this, Kunou's face went red. "M-Mmmhmm! O-OK!" Kunou said.

"Tamamo, I hate to ask but could you keep an eye on her during battle?" Kenshin asked.

"It's no trouble. What kind of kitsune tribe leader would I be if I didn't protect my darling subjects?" Tamamo asked.

"Huh? I thought Yasaka-Sama was the kitsune leader." Issei said.

"Mom's the leader of the Kyoto Youkai. Lady Tamamo is leader of the kitsune tribe in Makai." Kunou said. The group of four followed the railway to Nijou Castle, upon getting there, they saw Rossweisse leaned up against the nearby telephone pole, vomiting. "OK, from now on Rossweisse is banned from drinking alcohol. I don't even want to see her with a wine cooler in her hand." Kenshin said.

"Right." Issei said as Kiba approached them. "Everyone make it here OK? Well...other that Rossweisse-San?"

"Yup, pipping hot ass whoopins' were served on the way here too." Miyuki said walking toward them with Yukari in tow. "How did you make out Onii-Chan?"

"We ran into that shadow user from back in Kuoh on the way here, but we were fine once Issei breathed fire on him. Ah, Yukari's here too, so that must mean you and the Church Trio must have made it alright." Kenshin said.

"Please, who do you think you're talking to?" Yukari asked with a small smirk.

"My...sister?" Kenshin asked.

"Also before he fell the assassin who tried to take us down said Cao Cao was at Honmaru Palace." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Miyuki confirmed.

"It's almost like..." Xenovia said.

"That cocky bastard." Kenshin said with a glare. "Well, come on then."

As they walked Issei turned to Kunou who was still perched on his back. "Kunou, when the fight begins, I want you to stay out of it, OK? Leave the fighting to us."

"Mmhmm, OK." Kunou said. Everyone started walked toward Honmaru Palace when they came up on an illuminated garden of Japanese Eaves.

"Cao Cao, did you really think the rank and files would be able to handle us? With or without Balance Breakers?" Kenshin asked.

"It is a surprise, I was not expecting them to get beaten, yet here you are." Cao Cao said as everyone looked over at him, seeing him and a nine tailed kitsune youkai.

"Mother!" Kunou cried out. "Hey! Mother! Wake up it's me, Kunou!"

"..." Yasaka didn't respond.

"Tch." Kenshin looked around, Cao Cao was not alone here.

"Didn't I tell you already? I wanted to have your mother participate in an experiment of ours." Cao Cao said tapping the ground with his spear.

"Ohh...Oooh!" Yasaka began to cry out in pain as her body started growing in size, becoming more animalistic.

"She's transforming into a giant nine tailed fox." Tamamo said.

"She's as big as Fenrir." Issei said with wide eyes.

"What is your plan here?" Tamamo said with a glare.

"Simple, we mean to use Kyuubi Yasaka's power as well as the ki in Kyoto, still connected to her, being infinitely close to Kyoto, while also being the furthest away, to summon the Great Red." Cao Cao answered.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "Really now? What could you possibly want with him?"

"Me personally? Nothing, but our boss has deemed him to be a nuisance." Cao Cao said.

"_Really Ophis?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I don't speak with the Hero Faction, they deem my existence evil just as much as yours." Ophis said. "Though I wouldn't blame them if they were using my goal to pull this off." _

Kenshin began laughing. "What's so funny?" Cao Cao asked.

"I'm gonna tell you this now and save you the trouble." Kenshin said. "Great Red would eat you alive."

"That may be, but what if we were to use the power of the Dragon Eater on him?" Cao Cao asked.

"The Dragon Eater?" Issei said.

"Well, in any case, whatever your plan is with Great Red...sorry pal, but I can't let that come to pass." Kenshin said pointing Kuroi Jigoku at Cao Cao. "I'll repeat myself one more time. Return Yasaka or suffer the wrath of the Four Elements. Unlike earlier today, I won't be holding back to have fun with you this time."

"You threaten me as if you think you can intimidate me, Dragon of the Elements." Cao Cao said with a small smile.

Xenovia pointed the sheathed Durandal at him as Yukari, Miyuki, Kiba and Irina took out their weapons. "I agree, whatever it is you're planning, it puts us all in danger, for the reason we will stop you!" Xenovia shouts as parts of Durandal's sheathe began to move and release a holy aura that surrounded the blade.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Whew." He whistled. "That's some impressive power there."

"No kidding." Issei said.

"Tamamo, keep Kunou safe, OK?" Kenshin said.

"Got it." Tamamo said springing off his shoulder and walking toward Kunou.

"It's always a battle to the death when the Gremorys are involved, even more so with the Kuroshis." Saji said with a sigh.

"S-Sorry Saji." Issei said.

"Nah, it's fine. I have to pull my own weight here too." Saji said as he activated all his Sacred Gears. "Sorry Vritra, but I need your help here, Hyoudou, support me from the side, we'll fight to our hearts content!" He said as black flames came together around him to form a large black serpent.

"Ah, my other self, so whose my target then? The spear? The fox? Doesn't matter just give me something!" The Serpent, which Kenshin and Issei could only assume was Vritra himself, said.

"Vritra, we need you to restra-" Kenshin was cut off as Durandal's aura grew stronger and stronger until it towered over the castle itself. "..." Kenshin furrowed his brow. "Well...attack then, Xenovia."

"Right!" Xenovia said swinging Durandal downward, the massive aura striking Cao Cao and the Hero Faction.

"Damn!" Issei said shielding his eyes.

When the dust settled, Xenovia resheathed Durandal and smirked. "Done."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kenshin said. "But that was impressive nonetheless. What did they do to your sword?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Issei said.

"It was really powerful." Yukari nodded.

"Jeez, why didn't you tell me you could do that? I could have factored into my strategy." Miyuki complained.

"S-Sorry, but to answer your question Kenshin, they combined Durandal with the Excaliburs using alchemy." Xenovia said.

"Really?" Kenshin said arching a brow. "Well, anyway, these guys aren't beaten yet." Kenshin said exhaling a large breath, blowing away the mist that was still settling where Cao Cao was to reveal that he was being defended by a tall, bulky guy, roughly two meters tall. The rest of the Hero Faction seemed relatively unharmed as well.

Cao Cao tapped his shoulder with his spear. "That wasn't bad at all." He said. "Both you and Kuroshi's group, from what the Makai king told us about you, can hold your own against the upper class devils. Once you both start competing officially you both should receive a double digit ranking quickly before dueling each other for the top spot in a few decades. A really bright future, Shalba Beelzebub really underestimated you guys, especially with his thinking that four mages could take down the Dragon of the Elements and his family."

"It was mainly anachronistic pride that led to his downfall, putting too much stock in his own power instead of seeing the very real threat in front of him. Anyway how shall we proceed. After taking that attack I feel a sense of odd excitement."

"Georg, start forcing power into the nodes and summon Great Red." Cao Cao.

"Right." A youthful looking mage said walking toward Yasaka, who began roaring in pain.

"Mom!" Kunou shouts.

"Stay back Kunou." Tamamo said blocking her advance.

"...from looking at them, all the magic circles are different, Norse, Devil, Fallen Angel, Black and White Magic, Fairy Magic...quite a diversive array of magic circles." Rossweisse said.

"Alright, Jeanne, Heracles." Cao Cao said. The massive man and a blonde foreigner wielding a slender looking sword stepped forward. "Who do you want to fight. Siegfried this question's for you as well."

"I'll take the Gremory Knights." Siegfried said.

"I've got Angel-Chan, she's pretty cute." Jeanne said with a smile.

"Then I'll take the white haired one, though she doesn't look very good." Heracles said.

"Hrn!" Kenshin turned his head and incapacitated Rossweisse with Serene Conqueror. "Tamamo, gather Rossweisse up and place her over with you. Yukari, Miyuki. You two will take this lumbering oaf together."

"Lumbering?" Heracles said with a glare. "I'll show you!" He charged Kenshin who made no move to avoid him.

"Hah!" Miyuki moved in front of him and blocked Heracles' punch while Yukari drove her foot into his face sending him back.

"Thank you." Kenshin said as Yukari landed in front of him. "By the way, I'm not going to be able to share my Balance Breaker with you two this time."

"That's fine." Yukari said.

"Leave this to us Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

"Of course." Kenshin said. "Issei, you give the rest of the orders and come join me." He walked past Heracles and toward Cao Cao.

Cao Cao looked over at Saji who strengthened his flames, but Issei stopped him. "Saji, your opponent is Yasaka-Sama, you have to find a way to free her from their control."

"Ah, so I get the Kaijuu fight then? Alright, come on Vritra." Saji said walking forward.

"Alright then, you know what to do." Vritra said.

"Right..._Vritra Promotion!" _Saji called out as the black flames emcompassed him and formed a dragon of equal size to Yasaka and let out a roar.

"Asia, stay close to Tamamo-San and Kunou." Issei said as he brought out his wings and flew over next to Kenshin who stared at Cao Cao.

"So, are you stronger than Vali?" Issei asked.

Cao Cao smirked with a shrug. "Who knows really? I know I am not weaker than him, despite being a frail human."

"..." Kenshin glanced over at the Yasaka and Saji battle.

"Dammit! I can't use the flame barrier as effectively as I did against Loki!" Saji cursed.

Issei heard him through the Boosted Gear and was about to transfer when Kenshin called out. "Issei don't!"

"What is it?" Issei said.

"The Dragon of the Elements is right, adding in the Sekiryuutei's power will only make my other self go berserk, the only way he'll ever learn to control my power is through battle experience." Vritra said.

"R-Right, Saji just do your best!" Issei said.

"Gotcha!" Saji said.

"Xenovia, Kiba. Try to move away and give Yasaka-Sama and Saji space!" Issei said. "We don't want to be getting swept up in that!"

"Right!" Xenovia and Kiba call out, backpedaling with Siegfried giving chase.

"Onee-Chan we should probably do the same." Miyuki said.

"Right." Yukari said as they too began to retreat with Heracles moving in after them.

"Issei, quit trying to micro manage." Kenshin said. "Part of being a leader is trusting your allies to get the job done. Besides if we don't beat this guy, their efforts will have been for nothing."

"He's right you know, but Siegfried, Jeanne and Heracles should be using their Balance Breakers any moment now." Cao Cao said.

Meanwhile Yukari and Miyuki dodged several punches from Heracles as Siegfried and Jeanne went into their Balance Breakers. "Damn! What is that? !" Yukari said seeing Jeanne riding in on a dragon made of blades.

"That is Jeanne's Stake Victim Dragon. Her subspecies Balance Breaker, but your opponent is me little girls!" Heracles said punching down at them. Yukari and Miyuki blocked with their swords and staff respectively only to get blown back by an explosion. "My Sacred Gear is Variant Detonation. With it I can make my targets explode. Now...I'd rather not, but I believe I'd get nagged if I didn't do as everyone else did. Balance Break!"

"..." Yukari and Miyuki narrowed their eyes as Heracles' body was covered in missile like protrusions. He took aim at them and fired them off. Both of them sighed and gathered up wind enhanced flames in their hands and blasted each of them out of the sky.

Issei, who was about to fire a Dragon Shot to cover them was suddenly attacked by Cao Cao, but was nearly beheaded by Kenshin, causing Cao Cao to retreat. "Your opponent is both of us Cao Cao." Kenshin said. "Now, do as your servants do and go into your Balance Breaker."

"No no, there's no need for me to really go that far." Cao Cao said. "This would be a great opportunity to see what the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements are capable of."

"Tch, cocky bastard." Kenshin said. "Don't complain later if I send you to your doom."

"Surely not." Cao Cao said.

"Asia, Promotion to Queen!" Issei said.

"Yes!" Asia said.

"Alright..." Issei said. "Kenshin let's go!" He said jetting after Cao Cao with Kenshin close behind. Cao Cao spun his spear around and dodged Issei's straightforward attack.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku at Cao Cao's waist. _

Cao Cao lowered his spear and blocked Kenshin's slash. _"Dragon Shot!" _Issei said firing his attack at Cao Cao's back.

"Hm? !" Cao Cao said. He gave up his position and dodged the Dragon Shot. Kenshin, who had been spinning his naginata with wind magic moved his naginata to block the attack and absorb it and threw his naginata at Cao Cao.

"_Dragon Tempest!" _Kenshin and Issei shouts.

"Hmph." Cao Cao knocks the attack skyward.

"Bastar-!" Issei was cut off as blood filled his mouth.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened seeing Cao Cao's spear in his stomach. "Grrhh!" Kenshin took Cao Cao's back. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _Kenshin shouts stabbing Kuroi Jigoku at Cao Cao's neck.

"Hn." Cao Cao dodged, making Kuroi Jigoku go over Issei's head as he fell. He turned and swung his fist into Kenshin's face, who raised his hand to catch Cao Cao's fist.

"Asia, recovery!" Kenshin said.

"R-Right!" Asia said.

A green aura surrounded Issei's body. Cao Cao turned to him. "You not only almost died, but were almost erased." He said seeing the smoke coming from Issei's wound.

"Katensho!" Kenshin shouts firing his attack at Cao Cao who stabbed his spear at it, defusing the attack.

"!" Cao Cao's eyes widened as Kenshin was revealed on the other side of the attack, his fist coated in the elements.

"_Elemental Spica!" Kenshin shouts burying his fist into Cao Cao's stomach, sending him crashing back. _

Issei climbed to his feet after using a Phoenix Tear. "You alright Issei?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I'm in pain, but I'll live." Issei said. "I thought you couldn't use that attack unless you were in the Vessel of the Elements?"

"It takes longer to set up than Crushing Flame Profusion, and it's weaker than in the Vessel form, but I can most certainly use it." Kenshin said. "The delay is why I had to fire the Katensho first."

(Clap, Clap, Clap)

Kenshin and Issei turned to find Cao Cao walking out of the rubble, a hole burnt through his shirt. "Marvelous." Cao Cao said. "Hm? You're not scared?" He asked Issei.

"Of course I am, but if I fall here. I won't be able to face Chief, Asia or even this guy right here!" Issei said jerking his thumb at Kenshin. "It's not easy being the Sekiryuutei with a much more battle tested Dragon of the Elements next to you!"

"Hahahahahaha! Very well then!" Cao Cao said.

Kenshin placed his hand on Issei's shoulder. _"Transfer Element, Water." _

"_**Embrace." **_

"Kenshin?" Issei said.

"We only have a finite amount of those things. Try not to get stabbed in the gut again." Kenshin said. "Get ready, I think he's finally going to get serious."

"Alright." Issei said. _"Ddraig I need you to relay something to Kenshin in his head." _

"_**Right." Ddraig said. **_

"Hm?" Kenshin heard Ddraig talking and paid attention. A smirk tugged at his lips. _"Tell him that sounds great." He thought._

"_**Alright." Ddraig said. **_

"_**Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost! !" **_

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said firing his strongest shot at Cao Cao.

Kenshin took Cao Cao's side as parried the Dragon Shot. _"Earthly Armament! Left Arm!" _Kenshin shouts punching his earth coated left fist at Cao Cao who smirked and parried Kenshin's left fist after slicing Issei's Dragon Shot in half. He then angled his spear to block Issei's fist with the butt of the Longinus spear.

Kenshin smirked. _"Gnome, transfer half of your power to my right arm now!" He thought. _

Cao Cao was surprised when Kenshin grabbed his spear and yanked it away from Issei who brought out a boosted up Ascalon and carved of his left arm. "Gh!" He jumped back and caught his left arm with his right hand as it flew backward.

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Yo Kenshin are you OK?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got cleaved on my right arm as he was jumping back." Kenshin said.

Cao Cao tucked his left arm under his right and reached into his sleeve and pulled out a familiar looking bottle.

"That's? !" Issei said.

"Tch, let me guess. Supernatural Black Market?" Kenshin asked as he shook his right arm around to get some feeling into it after it regenerated.

"Actually yes." Cao Cao said as he used it to reattach his left arm.

"Fuckin' knew it. I gotta get in touch with Ravel and her family after this and tell them run more thorough background checks on those things. No...screw it, it probably won't help." Kenshin said.

"Dammit..." Issei cursed.

"IRINA! !"

"? !" Kenshin and Issei looked over to see Irina, bloodied and bruised being carried by Jeanne. Kiba and Xenovia were being carried by a six armed Siegfried, Kenshin looked past them to see Yukari and Miyuki laying on the ground, having defeated Siegfried, but collapsed soon after in a similar shape as the others. Saji was also losing ground to Yasaka. Tamamo had moved to assist Asia in the healing.

"Grh!" Kenshin growled.

"Sorry Dragon of the Elements, Sekiryuutei, but this battle is over." Cao Cao said.

"Like...hell it is..!" Kenshin snarled, the whites of his eyes turning black.

Tamamo rushed forward and restrained Kenshin with her tails, using earth magic to make herself stronger. "Kenshin, going off into a rage won't help matters! You'll just make yourself more vulnerable!"

"Out of the way fox." Siegfried said.

"_Nine Moons!" _Tamamo shouts removing her tails from Kenshin and using them to swipe at Siegfried, knocking him back.

"_Hey Issei." Elsha's voice rang in his head. _

"_Huh?" Issei thought. _

"_Remember that jewel you were handed by the Fallen Angel Leader? Raise it up high." Elsha said. "What happens after, should help you and calm the Dragon of the Elements down." _

"_Like this?" Issei thought raising it overhead. _

"Cao Cao..." Kenshin growled as Tamamo kept swiping her earth empowered tails at Siegfried who struggled to defend.

"Damn, how is she so fast? !" Siegfried growled.

"Hahaha, you really think a stripling like you can get a hand up on me? !" Tamamo said. "Now..._Tamamo Punch!" _She shouts punching Siegfried in the stomach with an earth magic empowered fist.

"Guhah? !" Siegfried gasped out, blood shooting from his mouth as he was sent tumbling across the ground.

"You were saying?" Cao Cao said.

"Do you really think what you're doing here is heroic?" Kenshin asked with a scowl.

"What is, or is not heroic isn't up to me. I'm just doing my job." Cao Cao said simply.

"You've taken a mother away from her child, a leader away from her people, and are now trying to use her to summon a dragon who could bring the freakin' apocalypse!" Kenshin shouts. "Your organization is a joke and a damn poor one at that."

Cao Cao scowled. "What did you say?"

"You fucking heard me." Kenshin pointed his sword at Cao Cao. "What you plan to do could spell disaster for the youkai and the humans as well. You...are a fool. The sad irony here is that we're more heroic here because we seek to stop all of this."

"We shall see about that." Cao Cao said pointing his spear at Kenshin.

However as they were about to start fighting a column of light erupted behind Kenshin. "Hm?" Cao Cao said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning his head.

Out of the column of light popped Rias, who was in the middle of changing clothes. "C-Chief? !" Issei said.

"What in the hell?" Kenshin said.

"Eh? Eh? K-Kyoto? Issei? Kenshin?" Rias said looking around, completely bewildered.

"_Call the Dragon of the Elements over." Elsha advised. _

"Hey Kenshin, come here." Issei said.

"Um...OK?" Kenshin said walking up to them.

"_Ask her to let you and him touch her nipples." Elsha said. _

"_Wait what? Me I get, but Kenshin? He's not the Oppai Dragon, I am." Issei said. _

"_He's the Lust Dragon though, and he's said multiple times that he has no preference on a woman's body, he likes it all." Elsha said. "Look! Her chest is glowing with some sort of holy light!" _

"Th-The hell?" Kenshin said.

"Wh-What's going on? ! My breasts are glowing with some sort of light!" Rias exclaimed.

"Chief." Issei said.

"H-Huh?" Rias said.

"Let me and Kenshin poke your breasts." Issei said.

Kenshin faceplanted. "What in the hell? ! Issei if you want to poke Rias' chest to possibly get a power up then fine, but why involve me? !"

"E-Elsha-San said it could help you!" Issei said. "I mean you are the Lust Dragon right? !"

"Dammit!" Kenshin shouts slamming his head on the ground.

"I-I don't quite understand it, but I think I get what you're trying to do." Rias said reaching behind her and unclasping her bra making sure other people could not see.

"Unbelievable...I'm actually going to use my Lust Dragon persona in battle." Kenshin said. "I should get drunk one day and have people tape my actions, I seem to be extra horny when I'm drunk off my ass." He got to his feet.

"Uuwhohoho!" Issei gushed. "Man I know you love Kenshin, Chief, but I'll never get tired of seeing your bare chest!"

Rias and Kenshin both let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry about this..." Kenshin said bringing his hand toward her right breast.

"It's OK. I know you'll pay me back when you return home." Rias said, smiling at him, the barest hint of lust shining behind her eyes.

"Uuu...dammit..." Issei sobbed.

"Oh get over it." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

Issei and Kenshin's fingers sunk into Rias' nipples. The light transferred to both Kenshin and Issei. "Seriously..." Kenshin said bowing his head.

"Aaah! Anything can be solved using these breasts!" Issei declared.

As the light transferred to Kenshin and Issei. Rias floated to the heavens and disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"_Back to where she came from." Elsha said. _

"Seriously...Ddraig...I think I might be experiencing what you feel everyday..." Kenshin said.

"_**It's humiliating isn't it?" Ddraig sobbed. **_

"What the hell was that?" Cao Cao and Jeanne both said.

"Alright, Issei let's...Issei?" Kenshin said noticing Issei was unresponsive.

"_He's with Belzard and I, we're saying our goodbyes. Hey, why don't you combine that lust power of yours and use it?" Elsha asked. _

"_Huh?" Kenshin said as the Boosted Gear began to glow. "Wait...I have an idea!" He thought as he rushed across the battlefield placing his hands on Irina, Kiba, Xenovia, Yukari and Miyuki. As he touched the latter two he saw their memories. "So, they were defeated by getting into a missile slugfest with Heracles huh? Well, you two did good, but when we get back, you're joining me in my training with Ragnarok-ossan again." He thought. _

"_Boosted Gear: Gift!" Kenshin called out. _

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Asia said as everyone's wounds began healing faster than before.

"It's OK Asia, I transferred some boosts. I think it was two a piece to bring up their regeneration." Kenshin said with a grin. "Sadly though, I think I'll have to call this _Lust Healing" _He said.

"Huh?" Issei said looking around. "Damn, I guess they really are gone."

"No matter Issei." Kenshin said with a confident smirk. "It may be the lust talking, but I've never felt more confident that I was about to open up a can of whoop ass in a long time."

"Hahahaha!" Issei laughed. "Right! Let's get moving!"

"_**Right, let's show them this power of mine that hasn't been used in so long!" Ddraig said. **_

"_Enough screwing around Kenshin! Let's finish this off together!" Salamander said. _

"_I agree, this has gone on long enough." Undine said. _

"_Let's have some fun!" Sylph said. _

At the same time Issei called out. "Mode Change, Welsh Blaster Bishop!" A backpack formed on Issei's back while two large cannons formed over his shoulders.

"Issei take that blonde girl. I want Cao Cao all to myself." Kenshin said.

"But." Issei said.

"I don't want to hear it. This bastard's ally just tried to kill my sisters, Xenovia and my friends...I'm gonna take it out of his ass." Kenshin said.

"OK, but you're not the only one who cares." Issei said.

"I know." Kenshin nodded as he stepped toward Cao Cao.

At the same time Jeanne sent her sword dragon at Issei who took aim at it. "Fire!" Issei shouts blasting the dragon with twin blasts from his cannons.

"Tch!" Jeanne said. "Alright, how about this!"

Issei looked around as the dragon began moving around him. Still using the power of Undine that Kenshin had lent him, he anticipated the attack "Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!" Issei's armor changed again, becoming more bulky and thicker. "Come on!" Issei called out as the dragon charged after him. He caught the dragon's open mouth and held it back.

"Wh-What? !" Jeanne said with wide eyes.,

"Grraahhhh! !" Issei roared out flipping the dragon over his shoulder. When it finally hit the ground Issei took to the skies. "Mode Change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

Most of the armor fell off and Issei circled the dragon at untrackable speeds. "What? ! He's so fast I can't see him!" Jeanne exclaimed. She saw swords flying off of her dragon's body. "No way, he's ripping the blades off faster than my dragon can attack!" Jeanne said.

The dragon fell to the ground, unable to move. Issei charged Jeanne, punching at her face. His fist stopped just short of Jeanne's face. "Return my friend Kunou's mother and never take her away again!"

Jeanne's face flushed in response.

"S-Sir Issei...?" Kunou said with red cheeks.

Meanwhile, at the same time Kenshin walked toward Cao Cao. "Cao Cao. For your actions here today. You must pay, to that extent I am the one who shall punish you!" Kenshin said.

"Is that right, well come on then." Cao Cao said with a smirk.

"I shall!" Kenshin said disappearing from Cao Cao's sight.

"? !" Cao Cao looked around, expecting an attack from the sides.

So imagine his shock when Kenshin's shoulder rammed into his chest. "Guhah? !" Cao Cao spat out blood.

Kenshin grabbed his wrist and flew upward toward the sky. "Your ass belongs to me now!"

"Hahaha, who would have thought you'd actually charge me from the front with such thin armor!" Cao Cao exclaimed. Kenshin threw him into the ground.

"You think my armor to be thin, let's just see about that." Kenshin said with a smirk as he gestured his finger toward himself. Cao Cao nodded and moved toward Kenshin.

"_Earthly Armament! Right Fist!" Kenshin shouts punching Cao Cao's spear away from him. _

"? !" Cao Cao jumped back started backpedaling away from Kenshin who gave chase.

"Why the shocked face? ! I am the Dragon of the Elements after all!" Kenshin said. "My body can become stronger than the strongest rock!"

"So I need to increase the output! My spear can already vaporize an upper class devil easily!" Cao Cao said.

"Too bad for you, I'm an Ultimate Class Devil!" Kenshin shouts rushing toward Cao Cao who raised his spear to defend. Cao Cao slashed the spear at him only for Kenshin to disappear. He turned only to get slashed across the face by Kenshin's naginata, the prong like protrusions on the back slashing one of his eyes out.

"Aggh!" Cao Cao was knocked onto his back, writhing in pain.

"Oh damn, did I get ya there a little bit on the face there? Yeah I've been there." Kenshin said gesturing toward his left eye. "My eye's been cut out before."

"Dude, seriously! You cut his damn eye out!" Issei said.

"Oh whatever Issei, he was trying to kill us!" Kenshin said with a groan.

"He's right you know." Cao Cao said getting to his feet, holding his bleeding eye. "In any case...gaaah...that move of yours, Sekiryuutei...that seemed illegal in the Evil Piece System." Cao Cao said. "Promoting without the King's permission."

"Eh?" Issei said.

"_**He's right you know, it reminds me of Triana. The trident wielded by the Greek God Poseidon. That series of attacks just now against that sword dragon reminded me of the ferocity of that weapon." Ddraig said. **_

"Tch...in any case from there, are you really planning on fighting more?" Kenshin asked. "He may only have ten minutes left, but I could keep going all night."

"Kenshin!" Issei griped.

"Go stop the mage from screwing with Yasaka-Sama!" Kenshin snapped.

"It's too late." Cao Cao said as the aura around Yasaka strengthened an the sound of a dimensional tear opening was heard.

"...Oh shit!" Kenshin cursed. He crossed his arms. _**"I, who am about to awaken..." **_

"Kenshin? !" Issei said.

"Get everyone to a safe area now!" Kenshin shouts. _**"Am the Dragon of the Elements who stole the principals of Creation and Destruction from the Gods." **_

Tamamo landed next to him. "Tamamo?" Kenshin said.

"You aren't doing this alone." Tamamo said. "If need be I'll release my full power!"

"R-Right." Kenshin said.

"!" Cao Cao's eyes widened. "Wait...this isn't Great Red!"

"Huh?" Kenshin, Issei and Tamamo said as a long, green oriental dragon came through.

"It's...It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu Long!" Cao Cao yelled.

A short figure jumped from Yu Long's head. An elderly voice spoke. "Such an out flow of youkai ki and the powers of Domination and the Four Elements, it reminds me of the old days."

"Whoa, seriously?" Issei said. "That guy's no bigger than a kindergarten student."

"Issei, shut it he maybe small, but he has as much power as Azazel, maybe more." Tamamo said.

"A monkey demon?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah, it's been awhile, spear user, you finally grew up eh?" He said.

"The Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong. I didn't expect you two come, I hear you've been thwarting our efforts all over the world." Cao Cao said.

"You know, it took a lot of work for Lord Indra to grant me the privilege of meeting Lady Yasaka, and you went and kidnapped her." Sun Wukong said. "You know, there are heroes, then there are those whose descendants poison the world."

"Poison, to be called poison by you is an honor." Cao Cao said.

"So, this is Sun Wukong eh?" Kenshin said.

Sun Wukong heard his name and turned. He smiled at them. "My apologies to Ragnarok's descendant and the current Sekiryuutei. I am the reinforcements, you can both take a break now. Yu Long! I leave Lady Yasaka to you!"

"Hey! Giving orders to a dragon like that! Just getting here made me really tired!" Yu Long huffed. "Oooh! Hey it's Vritra! Vritra's already fighting the fox! It's been how many years?"

"_**He hasn't changed a bit." Ddraig and the True Ragnarok, who had awoken due to the chant, said. **_

"Alright, Sekiryuutei and Element Dragon. I'll deal with Cao Cao from here." Sun Wukong said. "Oooh, by the way Lady Tamamo. We should have Sake later after I've fed Yu Long his Kyoto delicacies."

"...Did he just ask you on a date?" Kenshin asked.

"No, he's just being polite." Tamamo shrugged. "It's not often, but we've met before for sake."

Cao Cao saw an opportunity and charged Sun Wukong only to have his spear stopped by the monkey demon's fingers. "Pathetic. You couldn't kill the other gods and buddhas with this. In fact, if the Element Dragon could use all of his powers he could have ended you himself."

"Tch, so it's time to retreat then? Fine then. Kuroshi Kenshin, you have taken my eye! Next time you shall know my true power!" Cao Cao shouts.

"Oh I am just shaking in my boots!" Kenshin mocked. "I'll crush you then too!" Cao Cao, Siegfried, Jeanne, Georg, Heracles, and the rest of the Hero Faction vanished. Kenshin dropped from his Balance Breaker and fell to a knee. "Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Issei said placing his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"I'm...fine.." Kenshin said.

"You took a few licks from the True Longinus during your exchange with Cao Cao., you'll probably live, but it burned your youkai ki." Sun Wukong said. "Hence, you're exhausted."

"Right..." Kenshin said.

Yasaka shrunk down to a human form and Kunou crashed into her chest, crying. "Mother! Mother! You're back!"

"What is it Kunou? You're being a crybaby again..." Yasaka sighed.

"Yasaka-Sama, I don't know if you remember, but you were possessed until now." Kenshin said.

"I..I was?" Yasaka asked. "Oooh...Kunou, there there...I get why you're crying now. Mommy's here." She said with a smile.

Issei smiled, wiping his eyes at the scene. Asia was also crying.

"Gaaah..." Yukari said walking toward Kenshin, setting her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Man those missiles sucked."

"Yeah, you know what sucks more? Your future training with Ragnarok-ossan and I." Kenshin said.

"..Aw man..." Yukari moaned.

"Anyway, this matter is resolved." Sun Wukong said.

Indeed it was, with the Hero Faction taken care of, Kyoto was once again at peace.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whoa this was a doozy.

Kenshin: No kidding. The Kyoto arc is already pretty much over.

Draconis: Well, I realized there wasn't that much left to write after my original stopping point, which was when everyone runs into the Hero Faction the second time, so I decided to just keep it going.

Kenshin: I guess.

Anyway. Next chapter we bring the Kyoto arc to a close.

See you all then.


	39. Peace in Kyoto

Draconis: Alright, lets get this moving.

Asia: I-Is everyone OK?

Draconis: They should be, also I want to address something. With the exception of the scenes involving Kenshin's peerage. If I don't write scenes described in the light novel, assume that it happened like it did in canon.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 39

Peace in Kyoto.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_After the battle. _

Issei and Kenshin were being healed. "So do you think everyone will be OK?" Issei asked.

"They should. I used that...lust...power up to increase their regeneration to what is far beyond normal levels." Kenshin said.

"Oh come on Kenshin, I use boobs to power up and you don't hear me complaining." Issei laughed.

"Gee I wonder why!" Kenshin said. "I'm just still adjusting to it!" He got up and Issei followed him to where Saji was.

"K-Kenshin-San, do you think Saji-kun will be OK?" Momo asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Saji's one tough bastard. Besides I don't think Vritra wants to be split up again."

"Yeah, so he'll probably do whatever it takes to keep Saji kickin'" Issei said with a grin.

"Yeah, he's probably just suffering from exhaustion. Vritra Promotion takes a lot of energy." Azazel said walking up behind them.

"Yeah." Issei said. "As long as he gets some rest he should be fine."

"So that means nothing lewd tonight, Momo, Ruruko." Kenshin said with a coy smile.

"A-Ah...u-um..." Ruruko stuttered with a blush.

"W-We have n-no idea what you're talking about." Momo said glancing away with a blush of her own.

"Sure ya don't." Kenshin said as he and Issei turned and walked away. They went over to Yukari and Miyuki. "You two alright?"

"Yeah..." Miyuki said rolling her arm around. "Those missiles of his were really a pain."

"I know." Kenshin said. "When we get back you two are gonna start training with me and Ragnarok-ossan again."

"Yeah..." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, but how will it help with anything, but our stamina? We can't use the Balance Breaker if you are." Yukari said. "And you always will be."

"Well, we could always try getting more inventive with them." Miyuki said.

"Or I'll have to learn to live without a couple of Overdrives." Kenshin said. "In any case we can worry about that later, this was just a bad go of it for us anyway."

"Right." Yukari and Miyuki nod.

As the Issei and Kenshin turned away to walk toward Irina and Xenovia. Sun Wukong and Tamamo walked up to them, each with a sake dish in their hands, the former holding a jug. "Huh, I thought you weren't gonna drink until tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"Decided to make it today." Sun Wukong said. "Catch." He said throwing Kenshin a dish and the jug.

Kenshin poured himself a dish and knocked it back with the two elder demons. "Woo! Man that's smooth." Kenshin said.

"Yes it is." Sun Wukong said. "Now, this guy over here seems to have obtained a power separate from the Juggernaut Drive. You have as well, I can sense it. Why did you not use it?"

"Because it shreds my muscles down to nothing the longer I use it, and it takes a literal minute to set up." Kenshin said. "The only way I can end that is by going along with Ragnarok's system and getting the Yonseirei to like me more than they do now."

"That was one thing I liked about his splitting his powers off. Ragnarok's daughters seem like great judges of character." Tamamo said. "He brought the idea up just after he came back, while the Divine War was still going on."

"Well no matter your reasoning. You have to endear yourself to them more." Sun Wukong said. "Not saying you should use their feelings to your advantage, but you may need that power for a long battle sooner or later. Also, you know working on Senjutsu would probably help you understand their powers a bit more. The elements are a part of nature after all."

"Eh...I guess." Kenshin said.

"_He brings up a few good points." Undine said. "Also if you're serious about getting closer to us. Don't worry too much about us thinking you're doing it for power. We can feel you intent remember?" _

"_R-Right." Kenshin thought. _

"Also something else for you to think about and this goes for your sisters back there." Sun Wukong said gaining Yukari and Miyuki's attention. "You all think too much about how you'll fight your opponent instead of just doing it. You should trust yourselves and your power a bit more."

Kenshin, Yukari and Miyuki all shared a glance. _"He does kind of have a point." Salamander said to all three of them. _

"Anyway, I must be going. Come on Yu Long!" Sun Wukong said.

"Right Right, see ya Ddraig!" Yu Long said.

(break)

_The Next day. _

Issei, Irina, the Gremory group and the Kuroshi sisters were all sitting in Kenshin's hotel room. Kenshin noticed how tired everyone was and offered to do the last day's shopping for them. They each complied, too tired to raise a protest. "Couldn't you have gone with him?" Issei asked Yukari who was laying on her bed.

"I could, but if Kenshin's gonna give me an opportunity to be lazy, by the Dark Goddess I'm gonna take it." Yukari said with a sigh. "It's still early so we can still go out before we leave."

(knock knock)

"Come in!" Miyuki said.

Kunou and Yasaka walked in. "L-Lady Yasaka, Kunou-San?" Asia said.

"Hello." Yasaka greeted. "Hm?" She looked around. "Where is the samurai fellow that was amongst you all? And Lady Tamamo for that matter?"

"Samurai fellow?" Sextum asked.

"She means Kenshin." Yukari said. "He's taking care of some shopping for us before we leave today and Tamamo went with. We'd do it, but most of us are exhausted from our fights against the Hero Faction."

"Yes." Yasaka nodded. "Well, I wanted to come and thank you all personally for going so far to save me from them. I am prepared to enter into talks with Leviathan-Sama and the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

"Yeah, I owe you guys big time!" Kunou said with a wide smile.

"Now, might I have a word alone with the Sekiryuutei?" Yasaka said.

"M-Me?" Issei said with a surprised look.

"Yes." Yasaka nodded.

"Eh, fine." Yukari sat up and got off her bed. "I could use a little fresh air. Come on everyone."

"Be polite Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"Yeah yeah." Issei said as everyone left the room leaving him alone with Yasaka and Kunou. "So what is it Yasaka-Sama?"

"Please, just Yasaka, it's quite alright. I don't mind being called by just my name by someone who helped save me." Yasaka replied with a serene smile.

"Oh, well...what is it Yasaka?" Issei asked.

"I hear from the Fallen Angel Governor and Leviathan-Sama that you are more than just the Red Dragon, you are also something known as the Oppai Dragon, such a peculiar name." Yasaka said.

"A-Ah, y-yeah." Issei said scratching his cheek with a nervous grin.

"You know, for your services to my people I can grant you a request." Yasaka said with a smile.

"S-Seriously? !" Issei said.

"Yes." Yasaka nodded.

"A-Ahum..." Issei struggled with his limited morals before bowing forward. "I-If it's not too much trouble I'd like to see your breasts!"

"E-Eeeeh? !" Kunou exclaimed with a blush.

Yasaka's smile grew. "Very well." She reached up and started to move the top of her kimono downward.

"Uuuwhoahohohoho!" Issei gushed as the Youkai Faction leader's breasts came into view. "Such perfect shape, and the areola and nipples are in just the right spot as well, wow!" He said.

Yasaka walked toward him, her nine fluffy tails, not unlike Tamamo's own coming out. She cupped his cheeks with a smile. "You know..." She licked her lips, her eyes narrowing. "It's been quite some time since I've had a mate."

"E-Eh? !" Issei said with a blush.

"I could go for the other dragon, but I just know when Lady Tamamo reveals her true form to him. I won't have a chance. But that's not to say I don't find you alluring as well..." Yasaka said, before letting out a soft moan as Issei's hand came to rest on one of her tails. "Mm...hmhm..." She giggled in a sultry fashion.

"S-Seriously?" Issei said.

"Of course..." Yasaka said letting out an airy sigh.

"M-Mom! No fair I wanted the Sekiryuutei!" Kunou whined.

"There's nothing saying we can't both have him Kunou-Chan." Yasaka said. "You just need to..."

"U-Um..." Issei said cutting her off.

"Ah, well I suppose I should wait, but...just know Sekiryuutei, my offer will stand for a long while." Yasaka said pulling up her kimono and turning away. One of her tails brushing against him, the scent filling his nose.

"Now, I will see you later to see you off." Yasaka said. "Enjoy your last day here in Kyoto." She said with another serene smile.

Issei nodded. "I-I will." He said. "Thank you."

"Of course." Yasaka said as she and Kunou both disappeared in a burst of fox fire.

"...Oh my god...ow..." Issei said. "The Kyoto Youkai leader wants to have sex with me." He left the room only to bump into Kiryuu.

"O-Oh, I-Issei." She said. "Wh-What's up with you guys? You all, except for Kenshin and Asia-Chan look like hell."

"Um...well none of us could sleep." Issei said. "Except for Asia anyway, and Kenshin can operate on little sleep."

"O-Oh, r-right." Kiryuu said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Are you OK?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Kiryuu asked.

"You seem kind of nervous." Issei said. He glanced behind her and could have sworn he saw Yukari.

"N-Nervous? M-Me?" Kiryuu unconvincingly said.

"Well, your face is red, your sweating a bit, and stammering." Issei said.

Kiryuu would have said something more had a coin not struck her in the back of the head. "A-Ah? !" Her body was sent forward into Issei and knocked him to the floor.

"Mm?" Issei stirred a moment later and his eyes widened. "Mm? !" His eyes were staring right into Kiryuu's own widened eyes as their lips were connected, due to the surprise, their mouths were open and Kiryuu's tongue was in his mouth.

The two bolted off each other. "U-Uh? !" Issei said.

"Uuuhhhh..." Kiryuu said with a shocked expression before bowing her head. "..Screw it!" She grabs Issei's collar and crushes her lips against his.

"Mm? ! Mmm? !" Issei moaned in shock.

"Forget it..." Kiryuu said pulling away for a moment with a lustful smile. "If we have a good chance at bein' together, let's just shut up and take it. It's not like we don't have similar interests."

"...Whoa..." Yukari said watching from a distance. _"What monster have I potentially created?" _

"_H-Holy crap, Ow! Kiryuu is freaking making out with me!" Issei thought. _

Yukari was so busy watching this she barely noticed Asia walking past her. "Hey As-!" Yukari was pulled back and looked over to find Tamamo who had her tails wrapped around Yukari. "T-Tamamo? W-What are you doing? !" She whispered.

"You created this situation, now you're going to let it play out." Tamamo said.

"Well, where's Kenshin?" Yukari asked.

"He ran into the Leviathan and asked me to bring back the shopping for him." Tamamo said.

Meanwhile Asia stared with a dark blush as Kiryuu made out with Issei. Kiryuu glanced over at Asia and detached her lips from Issei's and smiled. "Come on Asia, join in!" She pulled Asia down to her knees and pushed Asia's lips against Issei's.

"Mm? !"

"K-Kiryuu!" Issei snapped breaking away from Asia who looked stunned.

"Come on!" Kiryuu said grabbing their wrists and pulling them down the hall to her room.

Yukari and Tamamo walked in front of the door. "She does remember she shares the room with Miyuki right?"

"Oh no big deal." Tamamo said placing her hand on the door leaving a seal on it.

"What's that?" Yukari said.

"Silence seal. No one will be able to hear them now." Tamamo said. "As for Miyuki, I'm sure you can do something about it."

"F-Fine." Yukari said.

"Hey, you're the one who inspired her lust, even if she ignored it, now she needs to let it out." Tamamo said.

"Yeah Yeah." Yukari sighed.

In the room Kiryuu pushed Issei onto her bed and went to her knees working his belt off. "A-Aika-San what are you doing?" Asia shyly asked.

"We're gonna teach you how to make love." Kiryuu said with a wink as she pulled down Issei's pants and grabbed the waistband of his boxers.

"Wh-Whoa! K-Kiryuu wait!" Issei said as she yanked them down. His flaccid cock exposed to the air.

"Ufufu, it's as big as I thought it was going to be." Kiryuu said with a small smirk as she grabbed it and started pumping her hand up and down.

"Haaa..." Issei let out a sigh.

"Come here Asia, I could use a hand." Kiryuu said.

"A-Asiiiaaa..." Issei drawled out in a daze.

"U-Um...O-OK." Asia said joining Kiryuu. She hesitantly reached for Issei's cock and gripped it gently.

"There you go, just move your hand up and down." Kiryuu instructed.

"O-OK..." Asia said doing as she was told.

"Hnn..." Issei groaned as he felt himself becoming erect in their hands.

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said out of concern.

"Don't worry Asia-Chan, he's fine." Kiryuu said. "In fact he feels good from this."

"Really?" Asia said with a curious look.

"Yeah." Kiryuu said with a grin.

"OK, as long as we're not hurting him." Asia said, stroking Issei at a more relaxed pace.

"Haa...hnn..." Issei sighed out. _"Is this really happening? Kiryuu and Asia are jerking me off?" He thought. _

Kiryuu turned her head to Asia. "Asia-Chan, go ahead and undress a little bit."

"E-Eh? !" Asia said with a blush.

"Oh come on, don't you think Issei feels a little self conscious?" Kiryuu chided. "Here, I'll even undress with you so you're not alone."

"Well...o-ok." Asia said as she and Kiryuu took off their shirts, leaving them in their bras and skirts as well as their thigh high socks. _"W-Well I guess with how often Issei-San sees me..." She thought. _

"Ufufu...Asia-Chan that's a really nice bra you're wearing." Kiryuu said seeing the pink lingerie on Asia that Rias had given to the former nun.

"Th-Thank you, um your blue one looks nice too." Asia complimented.

"Ahaha, thanks." Kiryuu said.

"Haa!" Issei let out a gasp as Kiryuu's hands started fondling his sack.

"Haa...haa..." Asia moved in closer, her eyes slightly glossed over, panting softly.

"Go ahead..." Kiryuu whispered in her ear. "Lick it." She said giving Asia's ear a lick.

"H...Hai..." Asia said giving the head of Issei's cock a lick. "Hmn..." She kept going, paying close attention to the back.

"There ya go." Kiryuu said with a small grin as she moved in, tilting her head to the side and moving her tongue up and down the back of the shaft.

"Gaahh..." Issei gasped softly again.

"Nnmu..." Asia let out a soft moan as one of Kiryuu's arms snaked around her and started groping her left breast. "A-Aika-San.."

"Just relax Asia-Chan I'm just trying to make you feel good." Kiryuu said.

"I-I know that, but it still feels kind of weird." Asia said with a shy tone.

A light bulb appeared over Kiryuu's head. "Hey Asia, wanna try something with me?"

"Huh?" Asia said.

"Take your bra off." Kiryuu said unclasping her own bra.

"O-OK." Asia said doing the same.

Kiryuu leaned forward and took Issei's cock in between her breasts. "OK, now lean toward me and push your boobs against mine." Kiryuu instructed.

"E-Eh? A-Are you sure? !" Asia said with a blush.

"Sure, come on!" Kiryuu grinned.

Asia nodded hesitantly and leaned forward, her breasts pushing against Kiryuu's. "Aah...A-Aika-San, it f-feels really good..."

"I know...mn...it's because our nipples are grazing each other." Kiryuu said. "Come on, move as I move." She said placing her hands on the sides of her boobs and shifting them up and down.

"OK." Asia said doing the same. She turned her head to Issei. "I-Issei-San, how are you feeling?"

"A...Amazing..." Issei said in a daze.

"O-OK." Asia said.

"Ah come on Asia. You know what a boob fiend he is, this is probably heaven for him." Kiryuu laughed.

"I-I suppose." Asia said. She leaned down and started licking the tip, focusing particularly on the slit.

"Oooh! Good idea!" Kiryuu said licking the back, focusing on the glans.

"Aaah...!" Issei gasped again. "A-Asia, K-Kiryuu...!"

"Does it feel good Issei?" Kiryuu said.

"Yeeesss...aagh..." Issei groaned.

"Mhmmhmm..." Kiryuu said. "Good."

"_Gah...I should stop this, but Asia looks so cute like this, and Kiryuu's really acting erotic right now!" Issei thought. _

"Mmn..." Asia moaned softly. She leaned down and latched her lips onto one side of the head, sucking curiously on it.

"Wow Asia-Chan you're coming up with some good ideas." Kiryuu said latching her lips onto the other side of the head, doing the same as the former nun.

"Ghh!" Issei grunted.

The two squeezed their chests together tighter and shifted their breasts up and down Issei's length faster. "Come on...Issei, you know you want to...!" Kiryuu said feeling Issei's cock twitching between them. "Cum for us!"

"_Damn! She's so lewd, the only difference between me and her right now is that she's acting on it!" Issei thought._

"I-Issei-San? Is this making you uncomfortable?" Asia asked.

"It is, the only way to relieve his discomfort is to go faster!" Kiryuu said with excitement in her voice.

"O-OK." Asia said, shifting her chest in sync with Kiryuu's.

"Ghh...aah...aaahhh!" Issei gasped as his seed fired out.

"Aaah? !" Asia gasped as some of it pegged her in the left cheek.

Kiryuu got some of it on her glasses while the rest dirtied their chests. The bespectacled pervert girl took off her glasses and turned them around. She stared at the semen for a moment before licking it off. "Hmn?" She moaned curiously.

"A-Aika-San, I-Issei-S-San's...you...l-l-licked..." Asia stammered with a blush.

Kiryuu smiled, scooped some off her breasts, licked it off and grabbed Asia's cheeks and kissed her. She used Asia's surprise at the contact to slip her tongue into the former nun's mouth, transferring the seed from mouth to mouth.

"Hmn...?" Asia moaned curiously.

"Aaahhh?" Issei's mouth hung open as the two girls shyly, mostly due to Asia's hesitance, made out in front of him.

The two pulled away and Kiryuu pulled a lens wipe out of her skirt pocket and cleaned her glasses before putting them back on. "Hey Asia, I promise you that you can have him after I'm done, but can I take first ride?"

"Ride?" Asia asked.

Kiryuu whispered into her ear. Asia's cheeks went scarlet. "B-But aren't you a virgin?" Asia asked.

"Hey, we all gotta lose it some time, most of us anyway." Kiryuu shrugged. "I've got no problems giving it to Hyoudou."

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

"Y-You promise I can have him after?" Asia asked.

"_Asia, you're just too cute and innocent for something like this!" Issei thought. _

"Sure." Kiryuu said. "Hyoudou's just a ball of repressed sexual energy waiting to break out." Issei glared at the bespectacled female pervert as she moved up to mount him. "What?"

"Nothing." Issei said as he glanced over at Asia.

"I-It's OK Issei-San." Asia said with a shy smile.

"OK Asi-Aaaahh!" He gasped as he felt Kiryuu lower her hips onto Issei's cock, taking him inside.

"Mmmmnn..." Kiryuu closed her eyes letting out a long moan. "Ohhh...Asia-Chan, this feels so good, you wouldn't believe it..." She sighed out in content as she leaned back, setting her hands on Issei's knees and started shifting her hips up and down. "Aah...haa..aah..aah..."

"A-Aika-San?" Asia said.

Kiryuu glanced over at her. "Asia-Chan, you know what you should do?" She leaned over and whispered something in Asia's ear.

"Th-That? R-Really?" Asia said, blushing scarlet again.

"Yeah, I mean he's going to have to look at it to penetrate later anyway, so you might as well give him a close up of it." Kiryuu said with a lopsided smile.

"O-OK..." Asia said shyly pulling down her panties and climbing on the bed.

"Asia?" Issei said.

"Issei-San..." Asia said. "Um..." She moved her knees around his head.

Issei found himself staring at her bare pussy. "A-Asia.

"Issei-San...please...um...l-lick me." Asia said spreading her lower lips apart with her fingers while looking away shyly.

"Asia..." Issei said with an aroused look. "Ghh..." He grunted as he felt Kiryuu's pussy squeezing him.

"Do I feel great or what Hyoudou?" Kiryuu said with a grin as she upped her speed slightly.

"Well...I guess I'd have to say yeah..." Issei said. "Alright Asia, if you're sure."

"I am!" Asia said in a squeaking voice.

Issei leaned his head up and brought his tongue to her pussy, giving it a short lick, making Asia's body jolt. "Asia?" Issei asked.

"I-It felt so good..." Asia said with a pant.

"Right..." Issei said wrapping his arms around Asia's legs and tugging her down. _"Asia's so wet...am I really going to take her virginity today? And I've taken Kiryuu's too! What the hell happened here? !" He thought. _

"_**Well, now that it's happening, just roll with it I guess." Ddraig said. "Need my help with anything?" **_

"_No." Issei thought. "Seeing as it's Asia, I kinda wanna do this on my own." _

"_**Got it. Have fun." Ddraig said. **_

Issei nodded and continued to lick Asia, his arousal building as she let out soft moans. "Ahn..nn..mmm...mn.."

"Oh...uhn...kyau..aahh..." Kiryuu moaned as she leaned forward, her hands on Issei's chest. "Oh god, Hyoudou your cock feels so good..." She said.

"H-His tongue...f-feels good too..." Asia said, looking down at Issei.

"_Fuuaahh, good thing I paid a little attention to what was going on when I was watching that porn with Matsuda and Motohama." Issei thought. "It's really paying off." _

"Oh ho? Hyoudou's good at cunnilingus? That's a surprise, I thought he was strictly a boob fiend." Kiryuu said, riding Issei harder. "Ooohh..!" She moaned. "Mmm...Hyoudouuu...!"

Issei moved his fingers to the top of Asia's pussy, thumbing around with her clit. "Mmm? !" Asia's eyes shot wide open as she began to shiver. "I-Issei-Sannnn!"

"Ghh...damn...K-Kiryuu I'm gonna...!" Issei grunted.

"I know, I can feel it...! Ooh! Mmn!" Kiryuu said moving forward, still riding Issei hard and groping Asia's breasts.

"Aaahnn!" Asia cried out from the dual sensations she was feeling.

"Hmph." Issei said moving his hands off of Asia's hips and using them to grab hold of Kiryuu's boobs, groping them roughly.

"Aahn! There's that boob hungry pervert!" Kiryuu said with a blissful sigh. "I...I'm gonna...gonna...Aaahnnn!" She let out a loud cry as she climaxed, slumping against Asia, falling unconscious.

"...Whew..." Issei said. "Any longer and I might have cum inside her."

"A-Are we done?" Asia asked.

"I...I think we are." Issei said before he saw Asia move off of him and gently push Kiryuu off of him and onto the bed. "A-Asia...?"

"..." Asia looked at Issei still stiff cock. "...I..I want it."

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

"I...I want you to have my first, Issei-San." Asia said with a resolute look in her eyes.

"Asia..." Issei said with narrowed eyes, feeling slightly touched.

"I won't take no for an answer Issei-San." Asia said shaking her head.

"..." Issei sighed with a smile. "Alright, but I want you to lay down on your back for me, OK?"

"OK." Asia said, doing as Issei asked.

Issei moved over her and looked down. He started to rub her with his fingers. "Well...I know I just had my face in there, but if you're this wet, you should be good to go."

"I-I believe so...so...please come to me." Asia said holding out her arms.

Issei moved in, letting her embrace him as he pointed his cock down and moved to penetrate. _"It's probably better to get it all done at once." He thought. _

"Gghh!" Asia let out a grunt as she felt Issei filling her. "Haa...aaah...aah.." She felt pain from it, but gritted her teeth and endured. Her eyes closed as Issei leaned down and kissed her. "Mmm..."

The kiss broke a few moments later. "Are you OK?" Issei asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"I-It hurts a little, but I can manage...it would be bad if we stopped now." Asia said with a soft smile.

"Asia..." Issei said. "Alright, I'll begin moving now."

"Ah, aah...mm, ah..aaah!" Asia cried out as Issei began moving inside her. "I-Issei-San...mm, fuuaaah...haa, mm, mmkk, mmu!"

"Gh..." Issei grunted. _"Damn, it's so tight I might not last long, I was already about to cum with Kiryuu just now." He thought._

"I-It's...s-so hot...yah ah, aahh!" Asia moaned sweetly, a small smile tugging at her lips as her hands gripped the sheets.

"Gh, A-Asia...s-sorry, I m-might not last long." Issei said struggling to hold his own moans and his climax back.

"Aah! Ah! I-I don't...mmmn! I don't mind...aah, if you..hnn! Finish inside...!" Asia panted and moaned out. "Yah, yaaah..aah, afu...mm, mmkk...au, fuah, aah!"

"Hng...aahh...i-if you say so...gh!" Issei grunted.

The two continued to move against each other until their climaxes hit at the same time. "Aaaahh...aaaaahhhh!" Asia moaned loudly, her back arching forward, eyes squeezed shut.

"Haa...haa..." Issei panted.

"Haa...haaa..." Asia panted as well, as Issei collapsed next to him. "I-Issei-San?"

"I'm fine, that was just...tiring is all." Issei said with a smile.

"Ok..." Asia said. "We should probably get cleaned up and wake Aika-San up huh?"

"Uh...you should...I should probably go." Issei said.

As Issei and Asia were getting dressed, Issei happened to notice the scroll Kiryuu pulled a couple of days ago. He unfurled it only for a familiar looking jewel to drop out of it. "..." Issei furrowed his brow. _"So that's why, This same jewel that has been causing trouble all over Kyoto ramped up her perversion, and there's also the egging on Yukari's been doing to her." He thought. _

(break)

_Later. _

_Train Station._

"So you're the new Dragon of the Elements?" Yasaka asked Kenshin as he and the others were waiting to board the train.

"Yes ma'am." Kenshin nodded. "Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin at your service." He said with a polite bow.

"Hmhm, I didn't recognize you without longer hair and samurai armor." Yasaka stated blithely.

"Haha, yeah." Kenshin said.

"So, where is Lady Tamamo?" Yasaka asked.

"Furled up into a ball in my pocket." Kenshin answered. "Here." He handed the Youkai faction leader a pair of fliers, one of his and one of Rias'. "If you're serious about entering the alliance, use these to call either a member of my peerage, or Rias'."

"I see, thank you." Yasaka said before leaning forward. "Tell the Sekiryuutei that I await his return."

"?" Kenshin glanced back at Issei who glanced away scratching his cheek nervously. "Uhm...I'll see that he gets your message." Kenshin said.

"Hmhm..." Yasaka giggled. "Alright."

"Kenshin-Chan, thanks again for buying that outfit I wanted." Serafall said leaping forward and slapping him on the shoulder. "Sorry I forgot my money."

"Of course. I'll be going now." Kenshin said walked toward the train.

"Alright, we'll leave everything in your hands now, Kyuubi, Leviathan and the non present Sun Wukong." Azazel said walking to the train with him.

Kunou stepped forward and called out to them. "Thank you Issei, everyone, we'll meet again!" She said.

Kenshin waved and Issei grinned while everyone else smiled. "Of course. See ya around." Issei said.

(break)

_That night. _

"Riiight. So we should have held off on going at the Hero Faction just to keep you posted." Kenshin stated blithely to Rias who was questioning them about the trip.

"He has a point." Yukari said with a sigh, one of Kenshin's smokes in between her fingers.

"Some things couldn't be told right away Rias." Miyuki said, stretching her arms.

"Besides I think we handled it pretty well." Tamamo said.

"Uh huh...is most of both of our peerages getting seriously hurt what you call handling it well?" Rias asked with a sigh.

"Well why couldn't you keep me posted on that little situation you got yourself into in Gremory land?" Kenshin asked. "I gotta find out from Azazel?"

"Uhm...well..." Rias said.

"Check and mate." Kenshin said. "Rias, we've both got valid gripes, but we made it out alright didn't we?"

"We're fine Chief, really we are." Kiba said.

"We just need more training is all." Xenovia followed.

"Besides, Issei here got some new power out of the deal." Kenshin said patting Issei on the back. "His Balance Breaker now responds to promotion."

"He's right." Issei said.

"Really?" Rias asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah it happened after you...well...you know." Issei said.

"I see..." Rias said. "What did you get?" She asked Kenshin.

Kenshin snatched the smoke from Yukari's hands and took a puff. "Basically some insta boosts which I then transferred to everyone that was injured, boosting their body's regeneration. I call it _Lust Healing." _

"Funny, Issei-kun got some brand new power, but you just got some boosts. It's strange." Akeno said.

"Not really, his pawn pieces were modified by Ajuka to be more adaptable to Ddraig's power. Mine have not been modified." Kenshin said.

"Aaahh...wait _**your**_ pawn pieces?" Rias asked with a curious look.

"Oh right, I've only told Issei and Raiser this so far." Kenshin said. "Before we came back from Mundus Magicus, Sirzechs used four pawns on me that mutated, while I was sleeping."

"E-Eeeh? You're Onii-Sama's pawn?" Rias said with wide eyes.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "If you ever play a Rating Game against him, you're gonna be going against me, him and Grayfia."

"Well, I suppose he'd be the only person strong enough to do it." Rias said.

"He said it was a way to get the council to shut up when we came back, I mean come on, if they can't trust him, who can they trust?" Kenshin asked.

"Speaking of the council..." A voice said as a teleportation circle appeared in the room to reveal Grayfia. "Kenshin, you've been asked to appear before them."

"Seriously...I just got back..." Kenshin griped. "Can you tell them I'll send in my report with Azazel's? I was hoping to just head home and go right to bed."

"It won't take that long, it concerns your Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael. He had a request." Grayfia said.

"A Great King has the power to summon the council?" Kenshin said. "Erg...fine let's go."

"Here I'll go with." Rias said.

"Eh, I will as well." Tamamo said.

"Alright, Yukari, you're in charge of summoning matters until I get back." Kenshin said as he, Grayfia, Rias and Tamamo warped away.

They reappeared in the council room. Sairaorg and three of the Satans with Serafall absent were there as well as the council. "You rang?" Kenshin asked.

"Why is Miss Gremory here?" Lord Astaroth asked.

"She wanted to come with and I didn't feel like saying no." Kenshin said. Everyone nodded. "So what's the skinny here Sairaorg. Our game isn't for a little while."

"Yes, about that." Sairaorg said. "I have a request I'd like to make of you."

"I'm not using my secret technique right off the bat." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, no no not that." Sairaorg laughed.

"Then what?" Kenshin asked. "And couldn't this have been done in private? I'm pretty sure the council and the Satans have better things to do than listen to us talk about our upcoming match."

"Well Lord Kuroshi I know you're new here, but all motions, this bein' exactly that have to be carried out by the council and the Satans." Lord Glasya Labolas said.

"Aah." Kenshin nodded. "So this couldn't be done in private." He turned to the Satans. "Hey Lord Asmodeus, you need any more?" He asked holding out a pack of smokes.

"Glad ya asked." Falbium said as he tossed Kenshin a bag of gold coins and Kenshin tossed him the smokes.

"Alright. Now that my business transaction is done. Your request." Kenshin said turning back to Sairaorg.

"Right." Sairaorg nodded. "Anyway. This might not affect you too much, as this is your last Rating Game, but I've got you, then my cousin back there nearly back to back."

"I fail to see how that's my problem." Kenshin said. "I thought you loved a challenge."

"Funny, I thought the same thing, what's the deal here Sairaorg?" Rias asked.

"I do, but I'd rather not have my peerage being completely exhausted come the second Rating Game." Sairaorg said. "I know you're gonna play us hard, but at the same time. The one match everyone's really excited for is you and me."

"...I'm listening." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"So my request is simply this." Sairaorg said. "Instead of our peerages going at each other, let's give everyone the match they want to see. You and I right away and winner takes the win for the Rating Game."

"Hmm...so you and I for all the marbles, the whole shebang." Kenshin said, Sairaorg nods. "Hmm...well truth be told I would get antsy waiting for our match, depending on what game it is."

"We were thinking Dice Figure." Sirzechs said.

"Right...so I suppose I'm good for it." Kenshin said.

Sairaorg smiles confidently. "I see...well I wi-"

"On one condition." Kenshin said.

"OK, name it." Sairaorg said.

"I've recently added a Queen to my peerage, now my new pawn and bishop would be unable to compete, but everyone here's familiar with them from my excursion to Mundus Magicus. So why don't we make it two on two?" Kenshin said. "My Queen and I, vs. you and your Queen."

"Hm?" Sairaorg said. "Where is your Queen then?"

Tamamo leaped up and sat on Kenshin's shoulder. "Right here." Tamamo said.

"Meet Tamamo, a nine tailed kitsune from Makai." Kenshin said.

"Alright then." Sairaorg said as a circle appeared next to him. A young woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a similar outfit to Sairaorg's appeared next to him. "Meet my Queen then."

"Kuisha Abbadon." She introduced.

"Alright then. The Rating Game between the Kuroshi and Bael houses will be decided by a two on two match between Sairaorg and Kuisha vs. Kenshin and Tamamo." Sirzechs said. "Motion carried?"

The council nodded, as did Falbium and Ajuka. "Very well, it's official. The match will be in a few days, a week at the most. If it gets moved up or back we'll let you know." Sirzechs said.

"Alright." Kenshin and Sairaorg nod.

(break)

_Unknown location. _

Le Fay was standing in front of Vali. "And that's my report Vali-Sama." Le Fay said.

"Hn. I see. Thank you for luring the First Generation Sun Wukong to that dimension. How are Hyoudou Issei and Kuroshi Kenshin?" Vali asked.

"And Tsuki Miyuki?" Le Fay said with a beaming smile.

"...Why would you bring attention to her?" Vali asked.

"Aw come on, Kuroka-nee and I both hear Vali-Sama murmuring in his sleep about her." Le Fay teased.

"_**She's right you know." Albion said. **_

Vali furrowed his brow. "Right...well..how are they?"

"They're fine. I was very excited to meet the Chichiryuutei!" Le Fay said.

"I see. That's good." Vali said.

"Oh, another thing. Sun Wukong seems to be looking for Vali-Sama and Bikou." Le Fay said.

Vali paused as he heard Bikou whining. "Yes, I know. To completely shake him will be hard." Vali said before looking up at the sky. "On the other hand it seems Hyoudou Issei and Kuroshi Kenshin have made contact with the past possessors of the Boosted Gear and wielders of the elements."

"Vali-Sama, why don't you do that?" Le Fay asked.

"It's not really my style." Vali said. "It's more my thing to dominate them. Cao Cao, if you wish to defeat the three of us, you had better do it now while it's still possible. Before Issei, Kenshin and I completely surpass you."

A day later, Issei was doing an appearance for his show, in place of the actor who usually played his role. Sirzechs had asked him and Kenshin, but the latter refused. His exact words were _'I'm not even taking summoning requests right now so Tamamo and I can prepare for our match. I don't have time to make an appearance." _

Issei supposed he understood that, but he still hadn't seen Kenshin throw himself into his training that much before. He wasn't spending much time with anyone. Everyone else in the show was there, Issei, Rias, Koneko, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Kiba, but the actual Lust Dragon was missing.

Meanwhile, at Kuoh, in the ORC. Kenshin was leaning back in his chair taking a break in his training. "Gaaahh...these damn seals are more exhausting than I thought." He said.

(knock knock)

"Rias isn't here!" Kenshin called out.

"That's fine, I'm not here to see her anyway." The voice said.

"?" Kenshin recognized the voice as he lit up a smoke. The door opened to reveal Sona, who was alone. "Sona?"

"Y-Yes." Sona said, glancing away.

"I don't have time for a chess match. I'm heading back out to train soon." Kenshin said.

"Again?" Sona asked. "That'd be the third time today."

"Yup...tell me something I don't know." Kenshin said with a tired grin.

"Is this match against Sairaorg Bael really that important to you?" Sona asked.

"It's not just the match." Kenshin said. "My past few battles have shown me how weak I am...and I'm working to obliterate the weakness."

"Weak?" Sona asked. "I don't know if I'd call you weak."

"If Rias hadn't been there, Hottan would have outlasted me sooner or later, and Great Red is Great Red, but getting punked like I did left a bad taste in my mouth, and I wasn't able to help stop everyone getting lambasted by the Hero Faction, then there's Sairaorg himself who I can tell is powerful himself." Kenshin explained.

"...You know it's OK to accept help." Sona said. "It's an issue with their training not yours."

"I have another enemy waiting in the wings. The same man I was fighting before I came here to Kuoh to begin with." Kenshin said. "That's another reason. He has a sword that can completely negate demonic regeneration."

"...Seriously?" Sona said with wide eyes. "I suppose I can understand now."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "So, what did you come here for if not to see Rias."

"Well...I came to...see you." Sona said glancing away.

"..." The smoke on Kenshin's lips tettered precariously as his mouth hung slightly ajar. "Me?"

"Yes." Sona said.

"Uhm Sona, my workouts aren't for someone like you, they're really physically demanding." Kenshin said.

"I-I know that!" Sona huffed. "That's not it either, are you implying that I'm out of shape?" She asked with a glare.

"Then what?" Kenshin asked. "By the way, no. I was just thinking maybe you were looking to get a little more 'physically stronger.'"

"I see, well...erg." Sona grunted. "I...Icametoaskifyouwantedtogooutwithme!" She blurted out quickly.

"...? ?" Kenshin tilted his head to the side curiously. "Huh?"

Sona took a breath. "I...I came to ask if you...wanted to...go out with me."

The smoke that was in between Kenshin's lips fell out and into his lap. "Shitshitshitshit!" He said grabbing it, slapping the ashes out. "Ouuooh!" He accidentally smacked himself in the groin in the process. "What is it with pain in the crotch when I'm around you, that's twice now."

"..." Sona covered her mouth silencing a few laughs that threatened to get out.

"You...want to go out with me?" Kenshin said. "Uh...what about your rule?"

"That's only if I want to marry someone." Sona said. "As for why..."

(flashback)

"So, you want to play me in a game of chess?" Miyuki said.

"Well, if you're half the strategist you are in Rating Games and on missions you should be a fine opponent." Sona said with a calm smile.

"Oh really?" Miyuki said. "Well I should tell you I don't play games without wagers, typically."

"Oh?" Sona said thinking she could get Miyuki to do something. "What are the stakes?"

"Whatever we want." Miyuki said.

"Fair enough, if I win, the next time you see the Hakuryuukou, you have to ask him out on a date." Sona said with a small smirk.

"!" Miyuki glared at the Sitri heiress with a blush. "Fair enough, if I kick your ass, you have to ask Onii-Chan out on a date."

"!" It was Sona's turn to blush, the accidental kiss still fresh in her mind. "...You're on." She said.

Roughly half an hour later Sona was staring in shock as Miyuki had her king completely trapped. "Check and mate." Miyuki said crossing her arms with a smirk. "You have a date with Onii-Chan." She said in a singsong voice.

(flashback end)

"Haaa...dammit Miyuki." Kenshin sighed. "Well Sona, do you want to? Like...really?"

"Well, it's not like I'd dislike the idea." Sona said glancing away.

"Alright, um...how about after my match, because right now I'm not gonna be able to focus on much else." Kenshin said.

"Of course. Uhh...see you then." Sona said, moving out the door.

Kenshin sighed. "Ugh...dammit I might as well take a bit of a longer break and see what's going on. My body feels like jelly as it is." He donned his Lust Dragon costume, which had been edited to resemble his samurai style Scale Mail and teleported to the Underworld.

Yukari and Rias turned to see him appearing. "Kenshin?" Rias said.

"I thought you were training?" Yukari said.

"Taking a break, body feels like jelly." Kenshin said. "Figured I'd see what's going on here."

"Well Issei's getting swamped out there by the kids and women. Some of them came to see you, imagine their disappointment when they found you weren't here. The guy who was supposed to stand in for you got a stomach flu." Azazel said walking toward them.

"I see." Kenshin said grabbing a prop hammer and walking toward the curtain. He raised the hammer and located Issei and dropped it on his head.

"Aah!" Issei yelped. He rounded to find Kenshin smirking at him. "K-Ken, er...Lust Dragon!"

"Yup, you've just been Lust Stamped." Kenshin said as he tossed the prop hammer into the crowd. "Hello ladies!" He said giving the crowd a confident smirk.

"Haaa..." A few of the women in the crowd fainted.

"Medic!" Kenshin called out.

"Hey Lust Dragon, where's your sister the Tsundere Dragoness?" One of the males said.

Kenshin sweatdropped with a grin. "Aaah...well she's feeling quite shy about coming out here in front of everyone with me and could use some chee- aah!" Kenshin's face was driven into the floor by an angry Yukari.

"Shy my ass! It's not like I was waiting for you to appear!" Yukari snapped.

"What a Tsundere!" The males swooned.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered as Yukari fumed.

"You tricked me." Yukari muttered.

"What of it?" Kenshin asked.

"Hey Lust Dragon, there has been talk of having the Pettanko Sage pursue someone, could you tell us who that might be?" One of the older fans asked.

"Not really. I just pay attention to my role and let everyone else pay attention to theirs." Kenshin answered. _"Must be preparing to write Vali into the show or something." He thought. _

The crowds soon dispersed after that was said, just after a few questions for Issei, Hellcat-Chan or Koneko, Mother Tigress or Hikari. "So...what are you doing here Kenshin?" Issei asked after they went backstage.

"Taking a break." Kenshin said. "There's training then there's just abusing your body for no damn reason. So I thought I'd come and see what was going on here."

"Well it was nice of you to come Kenshin-San, how are you, and you as well Rias, Issei-San." Everyone turned to find Venerana and Millicas walking toward them.

"Okaa-Sama?" Rias said with a slightly surprised look.

"And Millicas?" Issei said with an arched brow.

"That was really great Issei-niisama, Rias-neesama, and thank you for taking time out to make an appearance as well Kenshin-niisama." Millicas said with a wide smile.

"Of course." Kenshin said with a wave.

"I wanted to take a look at this event we organized and Millicas wanted to come with." Venerana said. "Issei-San, it was really quite flashy wasn't it?"

"Ah so you watched huh?" Issei said with a bashful grin.

"Of course, the tokusatsu show that is based on Ise-san will become an important business that will support the finances of Gremory. And it also has become something important to the children of the Underworld. Even from now on as a member of the Gremory, it will be a great help if you work hard for all of the Underworld, our Household, and my daughter." Venerana said.

"Man, your family has so much stuff going on, I've barely got anything." Kenshin said with a sweatdropping grin. "I'm starting to think I should grow the plants that go into my smokes and sell those."

"Why not? You'd just have to appeal the the adult clients only." Venerana said.

"Gotta have a house in the Underworld first. I can't exactly grow this in a whole lot of places on Earth." Kenshin said.

"True." Venerana nodded. "Also, Rias...haven't you begun teaching Kenshin-San and Issei-San yet?"

"Teaching us what?" Kenshin and Issei said only to be ignored as Rias tried to explain only to be cut off by her mother.

"If this man is wishing for that, then it's your role as the heir to manage it. If it's going to increase even more, you will have to do it properly from now on. It was I, who took control of it in the case with your father. It's a usual thing in the world for a woman to be attracted to men who are both charming and strong. Sirzechs only has Grayfia because he is a Satan, but 'he' isn't aiming to become Maou correct? Then there isn't any problem...or you still haven't made a decision on it yet? Oh my. I thought you inherited the pushy attitude from me, but for you to become weak at the last and crucial moment….. Once you form a relationship, you can also gain the authority of other women around him. Rias, can you not even make progress in your relationship with him without Grayfia and I getting involved?"

"Wait, Satans can't have harems?" Issei asked as Rias seemed embarrassed by her mother.

"Besides, if you're talking about 'that', Rias already made the decision on it." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"It's true. I've decided to go ahead and let it happen." Rias said. "So really Okaa-Sama, this verbal lashing was unnecessary."

"Oh, is that right." Venerana said. "Well, my apologies then. I was not aware of that, but Kenshin-San, the way you address members of the Gremory family has a problem too."

"Is that right?" Kenshin said leaning back, cracking his neck from side to side. "Sorry, was feeling uncomfortable."

"Yes, you are planning to marry her?" Venerana asked, Kenshin nodded. "Well you should start calling her affectionate names."

"No." Kenshin said with a flat tone. "Listen Venerana-Sama, I'm more of a 'show it' than 'say it' kinda guy and Rias knows this."

"Oh? Ok then, show it." Venerana said.

"E-Eh? !" Rias said, her face going beet red.

Kenshin let out a sigh. "Very well." He walked over to Rias who seemed hesitant. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her right shoulder, the other further south, resting on her left thigh. He moved in and kissed her on the lips, dipping her body backward, cradling her in his arms. Her surprise allowed Kenshin to slide his tongue into her mouth. Not to be outdone, Rias began pushing his tongue back with her own.

This passionate makeout session last a good couple of minutes, drawing blushes from just about everyone in the room, save for Millicas who was confused.

"Hahaha..." Issei laughed halfheartedly with comical tears streaming down his face.

"Ara ara..." Akeno said with a strained smile.

"Grrrhh..." Yukari growled.

"..." Koneko stared with an annoyed look.

"_Hmm...I wonder if I could get Vali-kun to...wait what the hell am I thinking? ! Vali-kun? !" Miyuki thought. _

"Aaah, young love." Hikari said cupping her cheek with a smile.

"Uuuu..." Asia squirmed, looking at Issei with a blush. _"I-I know I did 'it' with him already, but...I-I would like to be kissed like that by Issei-San too." She thought._

"Jeez, that's a little excessive don't you think?" Evangeline asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"I don't know, Master." Chachamaru said.

"..." Sextum stared at Issei with a faint blush.

"My oh my." Tamamo said licking her lips.

"Uuu...no fair..." Rossweisse whined to herself. "I would like to do stuff like that too..."

Kazumi snapped a picture while Xenovia bit her thumbnail with a slight glare. Irina just smiled at the display. Finally Kenshin let Rias up and ended the kiss. She had a dazed look on her face, her cheeks dyed as red as her hair. Kenshin turned to Venerana and held his hands out as if to say 'There, believe me now?'

"...My husband doesn't even kiss me like that anymore." Venerana said absentmindedly. "Aaah! Um...I mean...right...well I suppose you've proven your point."

Kenshin grinned at her slip up. "Right, well, might I talk to you in private for a moment Venerana-Sama?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm? Well I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble." Venerana said. "Let's take a walk."

Kenshin nodded and left with her. "Why did Sairaorg really want to shorten up our match?" Kenshin asked.

"Right to the point huh?" Venerana said.

"I just don't see why Sairaorg would do it. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be lacking confidence in his peerage's durability." Kenshin said.

"He's not." Venerana giggled. "He just really wants to fight you. He can't wait."

"Heh...well then I guess that makes two of us." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"By the way, you should also know, he does not possess the Bael clan's Power of Destruction." Venerana said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "He doesn't, and you're OK with telling me this? He's family to you."

"Oh he would want you to know." Venerana waved him off with a smile. "So you don't prepare for something that's not there. And yes, in fact not having it is why he is so strong. He didn't have the magic his clan has so he was disowned by them, but instead of being angry, Sairaorg did something else, he trained and kept training until he won their favor back."

"..." Kenshin felt his respect for Sairaorg growing. _"He is truly a worthy opponent." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah. He has my respect." Salamander noted with a smile. _

"So you're going to let Rias have her wedding?" Venerana asked.

"Oh, yes." Kenshin nodded. "I mean up until I met her, I never thought I was gonna get married someday, so I didn't know what kind of wedding I'd want. I'm fine just pitching some suggestions."

"Aaah." Venerana nodded. "Well, that's just fine, just be sure not to just roll over."

"Do I ever?" Kenshin asked with an incredulous stare.

"Hmhmhm, good point." Venerana said.

"...Hey Venerana, may I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it?" Venerana asked.

"Should I feel weird that Grayfia, while drunk anyway, suggested me to Sirzechs to participate in a three way?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh? Not at all, I think you should feel flattered." Venerana giggled. "The Strongest Queen thinks you're attractive."

"Uh huh..." Kenshin said. "So do you ask Lord Gremory if a man who strikes your fancy can participate in a three way?"

"From time to time. I mean he has a harem." Venerana said. "Why even recently I've suggested that we invite you."

(smack!)

Kenshin faceplanted. "Wh-What? !"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Relax Relax Kenshin-San I'm just kidding!" Venerana laughed.

"...Whew..." Kenshin sighed.

"Anyway. Don't read too much into it. Grayfia does admire you more recently, but she can't really hold her alcohol." Venerana said.

"Right." Kenshin nodded. "I wasn't going to, but the fact that Sirzechs and Grayfia are in a monogamous relationship, or marriage in this case got me thinkin'"

"Hahaha, I see I see." Venerana said. "It's just something that some married couples do after so many years together. It doesn't mean they love their spouses any less. Most don't do that though."

The two split up and Kenshin bumped into Issei. "Huh?" Kenshin said. "Issei, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"K...Kenshin..." Issei said. "C-Could I get your advice on something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kenshin asked.

"H-How do you move on from a terrible relationship?" Issei asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well...Issei I don't really know. My knowledge on that is limited. The last two relationships I was in. I broke the first one off because I was on the run, and the other one...well...you know how that ended." Kenshin said glancing away.

"R-Right, sorry." Issei said.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin said.

"Oh...n-no reason." Issei said with a nervous laugh.

"Well...alright." Kenshin said walking up to Issei and placing his hand on Issei's shoulder. "Well, if something's bugging you, don't hesitate to come talk to me. I'll at least hear you out." He said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Issei said. Kenshin walked away leaving Issei alone. "...Irina...Asia..." He said with a morose sigh. "...how can I be sure...?"

"_Would you die for me?" _

He recalled Yuuma's...Raynare's words to him, his last minutes as a human. He bowed his head, clenching his fists. "Dammit..."

(break)

"Maaannn...do I really have to be here?" Kenshin moaned in boredom.

"Yes, you do. You were training until late last night, you won't miss school because of it." Rias reprimanded. "I'm not taking guff from Sona because you're a workout fanatic."

"Fine..." Kenshin sighed.

"Besides Onii-Chan, today's the day Ravel-Chan starts attending here." Miyuki said.

"That's today? !" Kenshin exclaimed. "...Wow I really have been grinding it out a lot."

"No kidding." Yukari said. "This should be her class."

"Huh? She's in the same class as Koneko, Gasper and Kazumi." Kenshin noted as they noticed a crowd around her while Koneko seemed annoyed, Kazumi was heading the crowd, asking questions and Gasper well...was being Gasper and trying not to draw attention to himself. Kenshin would have to ask how Evangeline's training with him was going sooner or later.

"She seems kinda nervous." Issei said.

Ravel's eyes landed on them and she quickly excused herself before rushing over and grabbing Kenshin's and Rias' hands and takes them somewhere private. "What's wrong Ravel?" Rias asked.

"I-I'm having trouble talking to people. I'm a devil so I'm having trouble talking about things with humans." Ravel said.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Rias said, sharing a look.

"W-Well it's not like I've ever transferred to school before, all of my teaching was done at home. You know, like yours Rias-Sama."

"Oh I remember when I started attending, I have to admit I was a little apprehensive to start." Rias said.

"W-Well how did you two start?" Ravel asked.

"Uhm well I can't really say. I spend a lot of time around humans so I couldn't really explain it." Kenshin said.

"Well..." Rias thought for a moment. "What to do...?"

"Hm...hey why don't you ask Kazumi to help you out?" Kenshin asked.

"She was the one questioning me!" Ravel complained. "I swear she's like a paparazzi member!"

"Oh...right..." Kenshin said, recalling his and Negi's first day at Mahora. _"Good times." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin cleared his throat. "OK then, what about Koneko? Yeah, I'll ask he-Oh hey Koneko." Kenshin said seeing Koneko and Gasper behind him.

"You called?" Koneko asked. "Do you need another Senjutsu healing?"

"No, but if you don't mind sometime I'd like to work on it alongside you." Kenshin said.

"Anytime." Koneko said.

"Anyway, Ravel here is having trouble fitting in, so Rias and I were wondering if maybe you could help her out." Kenshin said with a smile.

"..." Koneko's face scrunched up in displeasure, her eyes narrowed and her lips forming a downward 'v' shape. "...Well, if Chief and Senpai are asking then I don't mind."

"Ah." Rias said clapping her hands together with a smile. "It's like that then Ravel, Koneko well he-"

"Hetare Yakitori-hime." Koneko said, talking over Rias.

"..." Kenshin, Gasper and Rias all looked over at Ravel who had a vein bulging on her temple. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

"Hetare, or useless." Koneko said without pause.

Kenshin and Rias glanced uneasily at each other as Ravel went on. "H-How dare you talk to the daughter of the house of Phenex like that!"

"Since you talk in such manners, you become useless at times, I would have thought you would come to the human world with a strong resolve, but instead you trouble both Chief and Kenshin-Senpai, clueless Yakitori-hime." Koneko stated impassively glaring at her.

"I-I did no such thing to trouble Rias-Sama or Kenshin-Sama, Th-This Nekomata!" Ravel shouts.

"Yakitori!" Koneko snapped.

"Aauuuuuuu...! I'm scared!" Gasper whined.

"..." Kenshin stepped in between them and pushed them apart. "Alright ladies calm down. It's no trouble, either of you can come to me any time you please if you have a problem."

"Whose side are you on? !" Koneko and Ravel shouted.

"My own." Kenshin stated.

"...Hmph!" Ravel and Koneko said turning away from each other after making eye contact with one another.

(break)

_Later that day. _

The Gremory and Kuroshi groups that made up the Occult Research Club were in the old school building that served as their headquarters working on their project which would be the 'Occult Mansion' Now Kenshin himself had left a clone behind so he could go train, after explaining to Rias that they could replace themselves after an hour, she accepted it.

"Alright, nail that up." Kenshin directed.

"Right, Issei-kun, hold this up." Kiba said holding a hammer.

"Right." Issei said holding up the wood to be hammered. "Hey Kenshin, er...Kenshin's clone, can't you make more of those clones?"

"No, I used to be able to, but too much holy magic type magic, which Onmyoudo magic still is and it will still hurt me." Kenshin said.

"That's inconvenient." Kiba commented.

"Indeed." Kenshin said.

As they were working, Kiba brought something up. "Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun, have you two heard of Diehauser Belial?"

"The Rating Game Champion? Yeah, whenever Rias wants to research Rating Games with me, or by herself, she's usually watching his work." Kenshin said. "I think she needs to branch out more to the rest of the top ten, but that's just me."

"Yeah, I know a bit, not too much though." Issei said.

"Yes, he is ranked first in the official Rating Game, a real monster he is. He's the head of the house of Belial and the first monster since it was formed." Kiba said.

"Huh? Wouldn't that make him the founder of the Belial clan then?" Kenshin asked.

"No, he's merely the strongest, I'm not sure if he's the founder or not." Kiba said before going into an explanation about the official Rating Game system and how the top three had power on the level of the Four Satans, as well as Extra Demons who had cut ties with their houses who wanted nothing to do with the current government, but were content to let them rule. The Extra Demons were ones from those houses who at least wanted to compete in the Rating Game.

"I wonder where Sirzechs and the other Satans are ranked." Kenshin said.

"They aren't. Satans can't compete in the Rating Game. If it's the Satan's servants then they would be able to participate, but the thing is that they aren't interested. It seems like the dream of Yondai-Satan's servants are to continue living as the servants of their Satan. The game can be similar to but also different from actual battle. It's a game created to make up for the lack of actual battles for devils, but the game itself has many special rules. So I think the tactics and strategies used are different between the two. That's why I feel that it wouldn't be rare for those who are strong in actual battles to not have their rating in the Game improve."

"Man...being a Satan sounds so boring...the power and recognition is nice, but still." Kenshin said. "How do they do it?"

"Well, leaders were needed, they answered to necessity." Kiba said. "Besides, aren't you a faithful servant of Sirzechs-Sama now?"

"I guess, but at the same time, he only made me his pawn to show the council that I'm controllable." Kenshin said. "If I hadn't beat the tar out of him in Mundus Magicus, he wouldn't have had to do that."

"Yes, anyway. This Rating game is really just a battle simulation, there is no war right now, and it also means we need to approach the game differently."

"Yeah I get ya there, the Sitri match showed that, and there was also that match where Kenshin basically trolled us the whole time, or Kenshin and Miyuki rather." Issei said.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"Speaking of matches. Kenshin-kun how is your preparation for Sairaorg-San going?" Kiba asked.

"Alright I suppose." Kenshin said. "It's kind of hard preparing from what I haven't seen yet. There's only so much I can glean up from data."

"You should also be prepared for Sairaorg to have prepared for your secret technique." Kiba said.

"He can prepare all he wants. It won't change things if I don't feel the need to use it." Kenshin said. "That said I have been preparing to use it just in case."

"As you should." Kiba nodded.

"You know, it's funny Kenshin. I feel like my new move, Triana, gives me a piece of what you're able to do in that form." Issei said.

"Yeah, but it comes at the cost. The Knight forms defense is terribly low. The Bishop forms attacks take time to charge from what you told me before, and the Rook form basically just layers more armor on, and you lose speed." Kenshin said. "My Vessel of the Elements comes at a cost too. In that it shreds my muscles the longer I use it. Still trying to work around that, albeit temporarily, but the point I'm trying to make is that I think my endgame move is better than yours at this point."

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "That said, Issei-kun can cover the weaknesses by continually switching out when he can, but..."

"That's a huge demand to make of his stamina." Kenshin said. "Hell, it'd be one to ask of mine."

"So short battles for it then?" Issei said.

"Yeah. It would be to your disadvantage to fight a long battle while using it." Kiba said.

"Yeah, especially in our upcoming match against Sairaorg." Issei said. "I just know I'll have to combo up to win there."

"And you'll have to decide the sequential order and how you attack using that. You don't want to use the Bishop Triana form when in close to mid range combat, someone like Sairaorg would be on you in a heartbeat." Kenshin said.

"Right." Issei said with a nod. "I could use it from a distance, rush in with the Knight form and go to work on them in the Rook form."

"Brash, but it's a start." Kiba said."

"Huh?" Issei said.

"He's right. If I saw that massive form baring down on me, I'd be focusing on what you didn't have, speed and maneuverability, using Sylph and Undine's powers." Kenshin said.

"The Knight?" Issei asked.

"Sylph, Undine and Gnome." Kenshin answered. "And just hope I'm fast enough to hit you after the fact."

"The Bishop form?" Issei asked.

"Either just Gnome, or Gnome and Salamander and try to beat you in a power struggle." Kenshin said.

"Man...you really do only need to see an attack once." Issei said, at Kenshin's look he shrugged. "Evangeline-San mentioned it."

"Well, in that mean time, I'll also be tagging along as usual, I have a secret technique I've been working on as well." Kiba said.

"A secret technique? Oh ho, good for you Kiba." Kenshin said driving his elbow into Kiba's ribs with a grin.

"You've got one too? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with Koneko-Chan's Senjutsu, Xenovia's new Durandal, Akeno-San's Holy Lightning and Rossweisse-San learning magic from Kenshin's world I shouldn't be too surprised that you'd be thinking of new stuff." Issei said.

"Yeah pretty much." Kiba said. "Also, is Ddraig alright? I haven't seen you talking to him much since we got back."

"Yeah he's fine." Issei said. "He's just been...down because of how I keep gaining power."

"Aaahh..." Kiba nodded.

"Secret talks between guys? Wow the Oppai and Lust Dragons really don't discriminate."

"Wha? That's not it at all Azazel-Sensei!" Issei shouts, seeing the Fallen Angel leader approaching them.

"Piss off Azazel, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"Made an excuse that I wasn't feeling well and left it to Rossweisse and got out of there." Azazel said.

"Ah huh..." Kenshin said.

"Oh, by the way, Ddraig I found a capable counsellor." Azazel said.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei both said. "Ddraig, what's going on here?"

"_**Haaaa...I asked Fafnir to ask him if he could help me find someone to talk to about my problems." Ddraig sighed. **_

"Wait, so you need a dragon shrink?" Salamander said from Kenshin's Boosted Gear.

"That...is...hilarious..." Kenshin said trying not to laugh.

"_**What about your empathy with me back in Kyoto!" Ddraig shouts. **_

"I get over shit quickly." Kenshin said. "Besides, Ragnarok was right, I was a demon before, and demons are naturally lustful...doesn't stop it from feeling weird as all hell though."

"Speaking of Ragnarok. I hear Yukari is trying to learn those same attacks that you are." Azazel said.

"Is she? I've been so busy training, which I'm currently doing now, that I hadn't been paying attention." Kenshin said.

"That's no good. A king must be fully aware of his peerage's goings on." Azazel said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I plan on catching up after the fight." Kenshin said. "So, Issei's various boob power ups have been depressing Ddraig?"

"_**No...it's a good power up, but...I guess my will isn't a strong as I thought..." Ddraig sighed. "I'm sorry partner."**_

"D-Don't be sorry, I'm the one at fault here! I only thought about myself, and I didn't even think a bit about you! I only asked for your help when I needed to, and I can't do anything for you at times like this so I'm a failure as your partner!" Issei said with a teary voice.

"_**Partner..." Ddraig replied in a teary voice. **_

Issei embraced his own left arm. "Ddraig, just leave everything to me, I'll take care of you from here!"

"_**F-Fine! My heart is already in tatters! I'll leave the rest to you! Uuuooonnn!" Ddraig wailed. **_

"Uuuuwaaahhh! I'm so sorry Ddraig!" Issei wailed.

Kiba gave a bitter smile and Kenshin took out his cards. _"If I am doing something that upsets you these days, let me know before you end up like him, you too Ophis." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah." Ophis said nonchalantly. _

"_Can do, but can we ask you for a favor soon?" Salamander asked. _

"_Hm?" Kenshin thought. "Why not now?" _

"_You're busy." Undine said. "We can ask you for it while you're asleep." _

"_Alright." Kenshin thought._

"Issei, Kenshin, so you two are still working?" Kenshin and Issei turned to find Rias approaching them.

"Well I said I would." Kenshin said.

"Y-Yeah, sorry we're goofing around." Issei said.

"No No, it's fine that's not why I came over." Rias said. "Kenshin's clone could you relay a message to the real you? I need both him and Issei to come with me for something. Sairaorg's butler has come asking for a favor."

"OK, question...why am I helping a servant of my opponent?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

(break)

_The Next Day. _

"I ask again, why am I helping a servant of my opponent?" Kenshin asked as he, Rias and Issei walked through the Sitri territory.

"Also, if we're going through the Sitri territory, shouldn't Kaichou be here?" Issei asked.

"Sona knows we're here and this is technically a request from my mother, Sairaorg's butler wants to have a serious conversation with us." Rias answered as they rode in a limo through the Sitri territory.

"OK." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Don't see why I have to come, I'm missing out on workout time."

"Because you need to rest!" Rias and Issei snapped.

"?" Kenshin glanced between the two. "I do...rest."

"No, you don't." Rias said crossing her arms under her chest. "Maybe for a few minutes, but then it's right back to work. Your match could be tomorrow if they move it up, you need to take a day to let your body recover from all the self induced torture you've been putting yourself through."

"..." Kenshin sighed. "Fine whatever, I'll take a break today, there you happy?"

"Absolutely not, which is why I'm going to be on you all day today." Rias said.

"...Ya really think you can keep up with me?" Kenshin asked with an annoyed glare. "

"No, but he can." Rias said gesturing her head toward Issei.

"Yeah." Issei said with a grin.

Kenshin brought the smoke he had in between his fingers, took a puff off it and blew the smoke in their faces. "Fine. Honestly I was thinking of taking it easy today. I had so much trouble moving around today that I actually went to Akeno and asked her to fill the bath with ice which was why I was bathing when you came to get me." He creaked his neck from side to side. "But listen here, When I got someone I feel I need to beat, this is how I train. It was like that when I was preparing to fight Hottan when I was ten and again when I finally beat the bastard. You don't need to worry so damn much. If anyone knows my body, it's me."

"OK..." Rias said. The limo stopped off at a hospital.

"Huh? I knew the Sitri were good researchers of medical science, but why are we here?" Kenshin asked as he burned away the rest of his smoke.

"Sairaorg's butler is here." Rias said.

The three entered the hospital and were greeted by Sairaorg's butler who led them through the halls. "You know how my mother is from the Bael clan right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin and Issei both said.

"Well she's the older sister of the current head of the house of Bael. They both have different mothers. Sairaorg's father was the son of the main wife, while the second mistress gave birth to my mother." Rias said.

"...Wait...Rias is something wrong with your aunt? Is that why we're here?" Kenshin asked.

"...Sorry." Rias said.

"Haa...Rias if it was like this I would have gladly put a hold on my training if you needed my help." Kenshin said. "Even if I wasn't already mulling it over."

"Yeah." Issei said. "We'd be glad to help Chief out."

"Thank you..." Rias said wiping her eyes. The entered a hospital room to find a woman hooked up to life support.

"...What happened to her?" Kenshin asked. "This is Sairaorg's mother, right?"

"Yes." Rias said.

"How did this happen?" Issei asked.

"When Sairaorg-Sama was born, he was born without the Bael clan's power of destruction." Sairaorg's butler said before going into the story of Sairaorg's birth.

"So, his clan labeled him a defect, his mother a disgrace and forced them to live out in the boonies of the Bael territory? Not allowing Vapula Clan nor Venerana-Sama to interfere and help them?" Issei asked.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Because he didn't have the power that even the lower ranked or middle ranked devils have, he was harassed because of it. And for Misura-San here, who lived the life of a high class devil, living in the countryside would have been difficult for her, but she still raised Sairaorg-Sama into a splendid person, raising him very strictly, but very kindly. But she always apologized for not being able to give him the power of destruction."

"Tch." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"It wasn't her fault. She had nothing to apologize for." Kenshin said walking over to Misura. "Sairaorg's mother reminds me a lot of my father. He lost Mom when I was born, as well as Yukari, but he never let me see how badly it tore him up inside. We were always on the run, but Dad always did the best he could for me, even knowing he might have to kill his wife, and that a poison was slowly killing him."

Sairaorg's butler nodded. "Your father and Misura-Sama sound like they'd be great friends."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "So, if all this happened, how is Sairaorg the Bael heir?"

"Yeah, it's weird that he'd go to them after knowing all that." Issei said.

"He beat the old heir who had the power of destruction and claimed the spot for himself." Sairaorg's butler said.

"I wouldn't have went back." Kenshin said. "If the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans were still around, but did something like that to my parents because of some bullshit like that, I doubt I'd ever forgive them."

"It's all for his ambition." Sairaorg's butler said. "He wants to create an Underworld where everyone is treated equally. That's why he wants to become a Satan."

"Well, good luck to him, seeing as I'm not interested and probably couldn't become a Satan if I wanted to." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Come on, do you really expect me to believe the remaining 72 pillars would allow a reincarnated devil to ascend to the highest position in the devil hierarchy." Kenshin asked. "That's roughly half the reason I'm not interested in becoming a Satan. Anyway, why are we here? I doubt it was to try to get me to sympathize with Sairaorg and throw the match, because I think he'd be upset with you Butler-San."

"Oh no no no. I was meaning to ask if you and Sekiryuutei-Dono could cure Misura-Sama of her illness." Sairaorg's butler said with a nervous smile. "The Sekiryuutei has a technique that can speak directly to a woman's heart, yes? I'd like him to use that."

Kenshin shook his head. "I doubt it'd work. If the illness is like you said, she's probably been asleep for far too long. Issei probably wouldn't be able to hear anything, but...if I may." He said placing his hand on Misura's forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "..." He opened them up and leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"What did you say? What did she say?" Rias asked.

"What I heard was a request, how was Sairaorg doing, so I told her 'He's doing great, you don't need to worry. Just beat this disease and come see him one day, I'm sure Sairaorg would love to see you awake again someday.'" Kenshin said.

"Thank you, everyone for coming to see her." Sairaorg's butler said.

The door opened and everyone turned to find Sairaorg himself entering. "...What's going on here?" He asked before he thought about it. "Aaah...well thank you for coming, I'm sure my mother would be happy." He remarked with a small smile.

"Sorry, but we ended up telling them about you." Rias said, the butler nodding.

"Hahaha, it's fine." Sairaorg said before looking over at Kenshin and Issei. "I only have this body of mine to rely on. So I will use it to beat you."

Issei swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'll come at you with everything."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "The powers I used, even before I became a devil or met the spirits, required me to have a strong body, otherwise I could not use them effectively. So in the end all I have is this body of mine as well. So when the time comes, I'd like to see you try."

"Heh!" Sairaorg smirked. "I like that expression on your face. I can't wait. Also I hear the Sekiryuutei has a new power up he got from Kyoto."

"_Crap." Issei thought. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he knows." _

"I won't lose." Rias said.

"Yeah, by the end of this, you'll have taken two 'L's'" Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha! We'll certainly see, won't we!" Sairaorg laughed.

(break)

_That Night. _

Rias walked into Kenshin's room dressed for bed. She heard snoring as soon as she entered and looked over at the couch to see Kenshin sacked out, a magic circle in front of him, operating a screen which had a picture of Sairaorg on it, she assumed it was a paused video. She walked up to the couch to find a pen and paper in his hands.

It read.

_Sairaorg Vapula Bael._

_Strength- S?_

_Dexterity S?_

_Constitution- S?_

_Intelligence- B?_

_Wisdom- B?_

_Luck- C?_

_Notes: Rough estimates. Sairaorg possesses no destruction power, strikes hard, possesses unknown Sacred Gear. If he Balance Breaks... _

Kenshin must have fallen asleep here. Rias narrowed her eyes and shook his shoulder. "Kenshin."

"Huuuhhh?" Kenshin said stirring from his slumber. "Oh, hey Rias...damn I must have nodded off." He said. He reached for the magic circle to start up the video again when Rias stopped him. "What?"

"Come on, you need to sleep." Rias said.

"...You're probably right." Kenshin said getting up after casting away the screen. He yawned and started pulling off his clothes.

Rias smiled and pulled off her nightgown and they walked toward the bed. "Good night..." She said after they laid down.

"Rias...sorry for making you worry..." Kenshin said

"It's OK, you're going to do what you know is best, but I will worry you know." Rias said.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kenshin, if our eventual child wound up being unable to use the elements like you are able to...would you blame me for it?" Rias asked.

"Would you blame me if it was born without the power of destruction like Sairaorg was?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course not." Rias said.

"Then you've already got your answer." Kenshin said, holding her close with a smile.

"...Thank you." Rias said, shifting around until her back was against his chest.

"...Zzzz...zzzz...zzzz..." Kenshin was already asleep again within moments.

"..." Rias closed her eyes. _"Who knows Kenshin, maybe one day you'll want to and be able to become one of the Satans, whose to say?" She thought. _

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Man was I busy these past couple of weeks.

Kenshin: Either that or just slacking off.

Serafall: Hey Kenshin-Chan if you wanna become a Satan I'll let you have my spot!

Kenshin: Uhm...thanks Sera...er...Levia-tan, but I'm not really ready or interested at this time.

Serafall: Mou...OK.

Sona: Onee-Sama...take a little more pride in your position.

Draconis: Anyway...see you all next time.

Draconi678 out.


	40. The Dragon vs the King of Lions

Draconis: Blah.

Asia: Is everything alright Draconis-San?

Draconis: Eh? Yeah just in a mood right now.

Kenshin: Why wasn't mine or Tamamo's training for the upcoming match shown.

Draconis: Your training was just working out with those seals.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 40

The Elemental Dragon vs. The King of Lions.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Kenshin, what did I tell you about training?" Rias said.

"That was yesterday, and what? I found out my match is in a couple of days so I'm keeping myself loose." Kenshin said. "Trust me, it's nothing more than some light workouts.

"Ara ara Rias. Let him work." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Yukari said. "By the way Tamamo, how is your work going?"

"Eh. Wasn't able to dredge up much on the Abaddon girl so I'll just have to let the next part be a surprise." Tamamo shrugged.

"You haven't been training?" Kiba asked.

"I don't need to train, after so many years I've perfected my power." Tamamo said.

"Uuuu, she sounds kind of scary like that." Gasper whined.

"Oh it's not like she's coming after you." Evangeline said with an eye roll. "Now come on, we have to concentrate on getting your mana levels up."

"Hey, I thought of something for Issei-Sama, and I wanted your opinion on it." Ravel said.

"OK, go for it." Kenshin, Rias, Tamamo and Evangeline all said.

"What if, when Issei-Sama goes into his Triana Bishop form, and he charged it, he fired it off as a power transfer instead of an attack?" Ravel suggested.

"..." Kenshin, Rias, Tamamo and Evangeline each shared a glance.

"Whoa! That sounds great Ravel!" Issei said.

"Hm...that would be a lot of power, it depends on who you sent it to." Evangeline said with a thoughtful look. "At the very least her Bishops and Kazumi are out." She said pointing at Rias.

"Yeah." Rias nodded. "I agree, Chachamaru-San probably wouldn't be able to handle it either."

"I don't know, Issei does recharge Chachamaru's power quite often." Evangeline said glancing at the gynoid in question.

"U...Uhm...well...I'd rather not trouble you while you're training Gasper-San Master, and Kenshin-San has been busy as of late." Chachamaru said with a meek tone.

"Ah huh..." Evangeline said, not buying it for a second.

"You could really expand the range of tactics you could use with it. They would be thinking...'Ok is he attacking us, or buffing an ally?'" Tamamo said waving her fan.

"I concur." Kiba nodded.

"Thing is you'd really have to think about when to use it." Kenshin said. "Like if you're in a one on one fight and someone next to you is losing ground, the person you're fighting wouldn't let you charge it up to transfer, no way no how."

"By the way Kenshin, did they tell you were it would be exactly?" Xenovia said.

"Eh, I pitched a suggestion to Sirzechs. we'll see when we get there." Kenshin said with a grin.

"They would have to make it an arena first of all." Ravel said. "A Stadium more likely. The so called upstart Duke ranked Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi going up against the Great King Sairaorg Bael, they would want to pack the stadium."

"Well they better reinforce the stands if it ends up being a stadium, because that fight is probably going to get destructive." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, thanks for the info Ravel." Issei said.

"Also, everyone should be ready. We have a press conference tomorrow. The Bael, Kuroshi and Gremory peerages will all be there." Rias said.

"Yeah, I got the memo this morning. They want us to have a bit of a face of with Sairaorg before the big fights." Kenshin said.

"Why do we have to go? It's not like we have to fight." Miyuki said, slightly disappointed by what she had just said.

"Just to answer a few questions I'm sure." Hikari shrugged.

"So Chachamaru and I have to wait to see what this Rating Game stuff is all about huh?" Evangeline asked.

"Sorry." Kenshin said.

"Meh, no big deal." Evangeline said.

(break)

_The next day. _

"Will you calm down?" Kenshin said seeing Issei pacing around the dressing room. Koneko sat on his lap. Kenshin himself was wearing a purple dress shirt and matching slacks and dress shoes. "Just because you're the Oppai Dragon doesn't mean you'll be asked to send a message to the beauties of the Underworld. Hell if anyone gets asked that it'll probably be me or Kiba, even Sairaorg though I seriously doubt that last one. He doesn't seem like the person you'd ask that to."

"Wha? Kenshin are you calling my cousin..." Rias said.

"No, it's just he favors battle, they'd probably just ask him battle related questions." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Rias said, nodding briefly.

"By the way Issei, how did that cannon transfer idea of Ravel's go?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh, well...right now it's not usable, but I think we'll be able to make something of it in the future." Issei said. "Ddraig even had a few things to say about a Wizard type Sekiryuutei."

"_**It's true, he transferred power to many things and sped them up with it too. Ddraig said. "There was even a summoning and seirei type user. Using the Gear he created a variety of battle styles." Ddraig said. **_

"Huh, interesting. I'm really starting to get interested in this item of yours." Evangeline said.

"E-Eh...heheheheh...th-thanks." Issei laughed nervously.

Kenshin shook his head at the two of them. "Uhm Koneko, you've been clinging to me a lot today. Is everything alright?"

"...The Yakitori isn't here, so I want to be on Senpai's lap." Koneko said.

Akeno giggled at this. "Ara ara, Koneko-Chan thinks Ravel-Chan is gonna take you away from her Kenshin-kun."

"You're too nice...I get worried because of it..." Koneko said.

Kenshin pet her head. "You are too adorable sometimes you know that?" He asked with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry OK? But I have to get up."

"OK..." Koneko nodded and let Kenshin up.

Kenshin approached Rias. "Hey Rias, how do you think we should go out there? Side by side, or closer?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of the latter." Rias said with a smile.

"Closer it is then." Kenshin grinned.

The door to the dressing room swung open and a staff member came in. "Everyone, it's time."

"Alright, you heard the man." Kenshin said.

Everyone started making their way out when they ran into Saji. "Saji, you're here too?" Issei asked.

"Well yeah, we have a match against the Agares coming up." Saji said.

"Eeeeeh? !" Issei said.

"I didn't mention it? Sona will be having a match against Seekvaira while we're having a match against Sairaorg." Rias said.

"Jeez, kinda feels like I'm just opening for you guys." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"I guess it's just that we don't receive much press. How can we with the infamous Gremory peerage going against the number one youth Sairaorg Bael and the match up everyone's been waiting to see aside from that. The Black Dragon of the Elements, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi and his Queen the nine tailed kitsune, Tamamo vs. Sairaorg Bael and his Queen from the Extra Demons Kuisha Abaddon." Saji said.

"Well, we're really outspoken and one of us has a T.V show." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Saji said.

"Saji-kun we better get moving, we don't wanna be late." Momo said pulling on his arm.

"Right. I'll see you later." Saji said.

"Good luck." Kenshin said.

"Man, let me know next time you have a match, we'll encourage each other!" Issei said.

"Haha, right." Saji said as he left.

The two groups made their way to their press area. Sairaorg and his peerage were waiting. Behind them was written in devil letters. '_Kenshin Kuroshi vs Sairaorg Bael Kings and Queens.' _and _'Sairaorg Bael vs. Rias Gremory.' _

The basic rules and layout were given to them. Kenshin found out that Grayfia would personally be refereeing his match as in, she'd be in the fighting arena with them and the fight would only end when one of them was unable to answer a count of ten.

"A question for Kenshin Kuroshi-San, the Lust Dragon."

"Yo." Kenshin said.

"How 'OK' are you with Issei Hyoudou-San poking Princess Rias' breasts to gain power? I mean she is your betrothed."

"Tch hahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Look guys. I've been asked this question before so I'll give you the same answer. I'm fine with it, he knows not to go any further."

"Y-Yeah..." Issei laughed nervously.

"Next is a question of any member of the Kuroshi peerage."

"Huh?" Evangeline said.

"What are your thoughts on Kenshin-San taking this last fight for himself?"

"Well, it is what it is, if his opponent doesn't think his peerage can fight back to back Rating Games with us and the Gremory, that's not our problem." Evangeline said.

A couple of members of Sairaorg's peerage took offense to that, but Sairaorg calmed them down.

"Sairaorg Bael, your response to Kenshin-San's Bishop?"

"It isn't a matter of lack of confidence Miss Eva. I would just like to fight your King as soon as I can." Sairaorg responded.

"Alright, next question is for Hyoudou Issei-San. The Oppai Dragon."

"H-Hai!" Issei said.

"When you poke Princess Rias' breasts, how will you be poking them and in what situation?"

"Pfft!" Kenshin had to cover his mouth to stop a fit of laughter.

"...uuuhmmm..." Issei said.

"Just like in the show, you gain power by poking breasts, we also hear that you and the Lust Dragon recently overcame a crisis by doing so."

"U-U-Uhm, well B-Bucho...no that's not.." He was about to call Rias the Japanese word for 'Club President', but cut himself off, and was subsequently drowned out.

"B-Buchuu? ! You're going to suck on her breasts now? !"

The reporters went into an uproar. "If you gain power by poking, what will happen if you suck on them? !"

"Oh my lord..." Kenshin said bowing his head. The rest of Kenshin's peerage was also trying hard not to laugh.

"Princess Rias, would you care to comment on this? !"

"I-I don't know!" Rias shouts in embarrassment.

"Oh man!" Kenshin started laughing, getting up to walk it off. Akeno followed behind him, laughing herself. The two hung off of each other trying to calm down.

"Sairaorg Bael, care to comment as well?"

"Hm...It seems the Sekiryuutei will become insanely strong if he sucks on Rias' breast." Sairaorg said.

Finally everything seemed to calm down. "Kenshin-San. After this, if you win and if Princess Rias wins. Would you be open to challenging her again, to avenge your loss at the start of the Youth Devils competition. You two would be ranked second and first in the standings if that happened."

"Who knows. Gotta get by this guy over here first." Kenshin said gesturing his thumb at Sairaorg.

Kenshin got up from his chair and approached Sairaorg who got out of his chair and approached him. The two stared eye to eye. "When the time comes. I won't hold back." Sairaorg said with a confident smile.

"Neither will I." Kenshin said as the auras of the two wrapped around the two.

"Ooohh!" The reporters started taking pictures of the two. If their aura were to take shape, a black dragon would have been roaring at a mighty lion.

After the presser ended Sairaorg laughed lively. "Man, I came into the presser with my fighting spirit raised, but thanks to that I was really able to relax."

"Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "I hear ya there."

"Moou! Come on Kenshin, Sairaorg, don't say such embarrassing things!" Rias complained.

"I-I'm sorry Chief, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Issei said.

"Aaah, let it be." Sairaorg said. "It isn't a messy presser we just had, rather a lot of things we could take away from it. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's newspaper."

"I'm looking forward to the many laughs I'll get from it." Kenshin snickered.

"So this is what it's like to fight the Sekiryuutei, the Oppai Dragon. I didn't think we'd have to compete with you for comments in the presser as well. In any case the next time we meet, it will be in the final battle. I'll see you and your Queen tomorrow Kenshin Kuroshi." Sairaorg said.

"I'll be the guy kicking your ass." Kenshin quipped.

"Haha! We'll see!" Sairaorg laughed as he and his peerage left.

(break)

_Later that Night. _

Kenshin and Tamamo were sitting in the sauna at the Hyoudou Residence. "Aaah, this is like a steamy version of Salamander's Volcano." Tamamo said with a sigh as the towel around her started to loosen.

"_Hoo yeah...this is great..." Salamander said. "Undine can't even complain because there's a ton of water in the air because of the steam." _

"_Oh you win this time Salamander." Undine said. _

"Hey Tamamo, we've gone over what we wanna do in the match, so can I ask you something?" Kenshin said.

"Go ahead." Tamamo said with a smile.

"You knew Ragnarok personally, so...do you think I'll ever surpass him?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm..." Tamamo said with a thoughtful look. "Well, the thing is Ragnarok lived in the different time than you. He lived in the era of the Divine War and died as it was winding down, but as far as power goes. You most certainly can."

"The Divine War..." Kenshin said.

"It was a war between the Goddess of Light, Ilias and the Goddess of Darkness, Alipheese. Just those two fighting could have destroyed the world." Tamamo said. "Ragnarok was on our side obviously and the Shinigami, Yama fought against him on Ilias' side."

"So you know that Yama is Ragnarok's older brother then?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Tamamo stared at him. "...No I didn't..well it's not important I guess."

"Did he ever transform into a black dragon during the war?" Kenshin asked.

"No, as far as I know he only did that here." Tamamo said.

"He must only do it against opponents of necessary size and strength." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Tamamo nodded. "Anyway, it's the night before the big match." She leaned forward with a sly grin. "Wanna get it on to calm our nerves?" She said licking her lips.

"Uh..." Kenshin said.

"You know, despite my current, diminutive form I am old enough to have lived hundreds of your lifetimes." Tamamo said.

"I know that..." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Someone's coming."

"Oh." Tamamo said sitting back down.

Meanwhile Issei was sitting in his room tossing the jewel he got from Kiryuu's scroll in Kyoto. _"...Despite all the pain in his life, Kenshin was able to find love...and accept it." Issei thought. "Maybe he never thinks about the possibility like I do...that someone he has feelings for could kill him..."_

"Haa..." Issei sighed. "Asia and Irina aren't like that, but...then why am I so scared?" He asked himself.

"Scared of what?" Issei looked around, hearing a voice, when Sheena appeared in front of his bed, a smile on her face.

"Oh...S-Sheena-San." Issei said. "H-How are you doing?"

"Please just Sheena is fine." Sheena said waving him off. "What's eating you?"

"U-Uhm...is it really OK for me to confide in Kenshin's familiar?" Issei asked.

"Of course. I may be his familiar, but I can do what I want." Sheena said before climbing on the bed. "I could even ease your stress sexually, and Kenshin would probably just ask if I had fun." She said with a seductive lick of the lips.

"Haa..." Issei gasped hesitantly. "O-OK. Could I pose a hypothetical to you?"

Sheena sat down across from him. "Go for it."

"Say...we were dating, not like married or anything, but like our first date."

"Yeah?" Sheena said.

"If I had something you really wanted...would you have...killed me to get it?" Issei asked.

"..." Sheena stared at him. "No, I wouldn't have, I would have probably seduced it out of you and kept you around because you're cute. Why do you ask? That's an awfully grim thing to ask."

"O-Oh no reason." Issei said.

"Bullshit." Sheena said.

Issei glanced away. "...I...don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

Sheena stared at him sympathetically. "You know...you're never going to get over something that happened in your past, all by yourself. If you ever need to talk, I'll be staying in Kenshin's room for a little while, OK?"

"Ah..hahahaha, th-thanks Sheena-San." Issei laughed nervously.

"Of course." Sheena said leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. "Lighten up a little. I can tell that this isn't how you act normally."

"Y-Yeah." Issei said.

Sheena got up and left the room. She saw Sextum standing next to the door as she closed it. She jerked her head and walked away. Sextum followed her. "You know, just standing in the distance is no way to get yourself noticed by the one you like." Sheena said.

"Eh? ! U-Uhm...well yeah I guess you're right." Sextum said. "...Is he OK?"

"Not sure, he seems...conflicted about something." Sheena said. "I'm going to go find Kenshin and Rias, you're welcome to tag along."

"I will." Sextum nodded.

Sheena walked down to the baths where Kenshin, Tamamo and Rias were just exiting, wearing robes. "?" Kenshin glanced over at them. "Sheena? Just visiting?"

"Yes." Sheena nodded. "But while I'm here, can I ask you and Rias something?"

"What is it?" Rias asked curiously.

"How did Issei become a devil in the first place, or more pointedly, how did he die?" Sheena asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly.

"Why do you ask?" Rias asked with a similar expression.

"I'd like to know this story too actually. He's seemed kind of fidgety around women lately, and not in the usual...'I want to grab your chest' kind of way. It's kind of weird." Tamamo said.

"Well..." Sheena told them about her conversation with Issei.

"Oh...I see." Kenshin said nodding slowly.

"Issei, his first girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, or rather a Fallen Angel named Raynare tried to kill him, and she succeeded. If not for Kenshin and I, he wouldn't be alive now." Rias said.

"So this must still be affecting him and his interactions with women." Sheena said. "Any suggestions?"

"Not really, I have no experience in this area." Kenshin said.

"My guess would be there as a comfort." Rias said. "Both of you."

"But don't smother him. He'll probably think you're doing it just to make him feel better." Tamamo said.

(break)

_The next night. _

Kenshin and Tamamo stood in the main room of the Hyoudou Residence with everyone else around them. Kenshin exhaled. "Whelp. Here goes nothing, ready Tamamo?"

"As I'll ever be." Tamamo said with a casual smile.

"Good luck you two." Akeno said with a smile.

"Be careful." Koneko said.

"Go out there and get a win." Rias said with a smile.

"Haha, thanks." Kenshin said. He looked over at Issei, then looked at his watch. "Issei. Can I talk to you over here for a moment?" He said pointing to his left.

"Uhm...s-sure." Issei said. He walked over with Kenshin who pulled him in close with one arm. "Wh-What?"

"Issei, what she did to you was fucked up, but...y'know, none of these women would ever do that to you." Kenshin whispered.

"..." Issei stared at Kenshin as he backed away and walked toward Tamamo. He turned back to Issei.

_'Think long and hard about what I just said.' _Kenshin mouthed to him with a smile as he and Tamamo disappeared.

"_Kenshin...he can't help me himself, but...he's trying to get me to help my own damn self..." Issei thought. _

Kenshin and Tamamo appeared in a wide open plain, he glanced around as Kazumi's drone cameras were all around. Kenshin learned yesterday that because she wasn't competing, the station that broadcasts the Rating Games asked her to use her Sacred Gear to film the fight.

"You didn't respond to the warp right away." Grayfia said.

"Sorry, I had to speak to someone really quick." Kenshin said. He stared across at Sairaorg and Kuisha. "Yo Sairaorg! Why don't we let the Queens duke it out first, that away they and we can have the battlefield all to ourselves? Tamamo thinks that would be fair as we'd be getting worried about them ourselves."

Sairaorg glanced at Kuisha who nodded. "Alright then!"

Sairaorg and Kenshin walked over to Grayfia. "Very well, the first match, Kuisha Abaddon versus Tamamo, the Nine Tailed Kitsune, starts now!"

Kuisha prepared for an attack, but Tamamo didn't move. "?" Kuisha stared at her curiously. "Aren't you going to attack?"

"Listen girl, this isn't a knock against you, but even if there wasn't a full moon in the sky, you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Tamamo said pointing up at the night sky, where a full moon shone overhead.

Kuisha narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Oh ho? You're that confident in your own abilities?"

"I am." Tamamo said waving herself. "But if you want to see where you stack up, we can still fight."

"Hmph! Very well then, I'll just have to show you how overconfident you are!" Kuisha said.

"Haha! That's the spirit!" Tamamo laughed.

"..." Sairaorg glanced over at Kenshin. "What do you think the outcome is going to be."

Kenshin lit up a smoke. "Just as Tamamo said. When the fight reaches a certain point, Kuisha, as strong as she is, won't stand a chance against her. Like Tamamo said, it isn't a knock against her, but Tamamo has just been around way too long."

"..." Sairaorg turned back to the battle at hand. "I think you're wrong."

"Think what you want. What we say is the truth." Kenshin remarked with a smile.

Kuisha stomped on the ground and took a stance. "Huuaaaahhhhh!" She let out a roar as the earth began to shake under their feet.

"Oh?" Tamamo said.

"Whew!" Kenshin whistled, impressed as a basilisk made of rock erupted from the ground. "She's a user of elemental magic too eh?"

"Go!" Kuisha ordered. The basilisk reeled back and struck at Tamamo who made no move to evade.

"Why isn't she moving?" Sairaorg said with a slightly alarmed look.

"Relax." Kenshin said.

The stone snake bit into Tamamo. "Now, take her and throw her into the ground." Kuisha ordered. The snake hissed and lifted, but Tamamo wouldn't budge. "What? What's wrong? !" She asked.

"Fufufufufufu...attacking me with my own element...that's a bold strategy there Kuisha. I wonder if it will pay off?" Tamamo asked as she grabbed the snake's mouth and turned, throwing it over her shoulder.

"!" Sairaorg and Kuisha watched in astonishment as this feat happened before their eyes.

"Hahahahaha, you see. Tamamo's a master of earth magic. She even outstrips me at this point." Kenshin grinned.

"? !" Kuisha rounded on Kenshin. _"A user of an element that bests even the Dragon of the Elements? !" _

"Over here." Tamamo said, standing in front of her.

"? !" Kuisha dodged a palm strike aimed right at her chest. A stalagmite behind her, brought up by her snake was blown completely away. "Gh!" She lined her leg with the power of earth and kicked Tamamo in the back of the head. She received a back hand for her troubles. She caught herself and panted. _"Guh...that one attack was so powerful..." _

"That actually hurt." Tamamo said. "Interesting...if you want to put me down before things go south for you, keep that up."

"?" Kuisha stared at Tamamo. _"She brings up a good point, unless she's using magic against me, Hole Magic isn't going to be very effective here." _

"Ha!" Kuisha said punching at Tamamo's head. The nine tailed kitsune blocked it with a fist of her own. "Gh!"

"Then again, I wasn't really using all of my earth magic for defense." Tamamo said with a calm smile as she started pushing Kuisha back.

"Gh...oh no you don't!" Kuisha said digging her heels into the earth, stopping Tamamo's advance.

"Oh?" Tamamo said.

"You may be a master of earth magic, but I doubt you've had time to train on the inner workings of the Queen piece we both have." Kuisha said grabbing Tamamo's arm and swinging the fox over her shoulder and into the ground using the Rook aspect of her Queen piece

"Gh!" Tamamo grunted.

"Haa!" Kuisha grabbed her by the top of her kimono and threw her, then used the Knight aspect of her Queen piece to appear over Tamamo and drop her leg on her, sending her sliding into the ground. Kuisha landed on the ground and backed away.

"One!" Grayfia said. "Two! Three!"

As Grayfia counted Sairaorg looked over at Kenshin. _"He's still as cool and calm as ever. Doesn't he care that his Queen is losing right now?" _

As Grayfia got to 'five' Kenshin called out. "OK Tamamo, maybe it's time to stop drumming up the drama."

"Oh fine." Tamamo said getting to her feet dusting herself off and fanned herself with a causal smile. "That was pretty good Kuisha-Chan. You're strong."

"...?" Kuisha stared at her opponent in confusion. "Um...thank you?"

Meanwhile in the VIP section Azazel turned to the Satans and Michael. "Who do you think wins fight one?"

"Tamamo-San." Michael answered simply. "She's going to prove to be the stronger of the two."

"I don't know, Kuisha is no weakling." Ajuka said.

"Yeah, but Tamamo-San's an unknown. Which means I'm still on the fence here." Falbium said.

"I gotta go with Tamamo-Chan." Serafall said.

"Same, there has to be a reason why Kenshin and Tamamo are both so calm right now." Sirzechs said.

At the same time, back at the house Rias and the other watched. "Ara ara. Tamamo-Chan's really confident." Akeno said.

"Yeah, but should she really be underestimating Kuisha like that?" Rias wondered.

"Please, that fox knows exactly what she's doing." Evangeline said sipping on a glass of wine. "She has more power hidden than even I do."

Everyone glanced over at Evangeline, except for Yukari. "She's right." Yukari said. "Tamamo's a Mutation Queen for a reason."

Back with Tamamo and Kuisha. The two were exchanging blows against one another when Tamamo jumped back. "Alright, it's about time we wrapped this up wouldn't you agree?"

"You think you can end this whenever you want? !" Kuisha said dashing at Tamamo with the Knight's speed.

Tamamo crossed her arms and took the punches using her earth magic for defense. "You're pretty good, but I'm better..._Nine Moons!" _She shouts slapping Kuisha with each of her nine tails, sending her flying back.

"Gh..." Kuisha grunted as she got back to her feet. "So you can attack with those tails as well."

"They aren't just there for looking fluffy and pretty you know." Tamamo said smiling casually. "You know it's bad to challenge a kitsune under a full moon, it's when we're at our strongest."

"Yes, but this full moon is artificial, a part of a pocket dimension." Kuisha said.

"Doesn't make it any less effective I'm afraid. Now..._Moonlight Charging!" _A white aura wrapped around Tamamo's body and extended to the sky.

"!" Kuisha looked up at it. _"Is she...ha! She's using a magic type attack against me!" Kuisha thought with a smirk as she approached Tamamo. _

"Hm?" Tamamo said with an arched brow.

"You may fire when ready, kitsune." Kuisha said, standing almost right in front of Tamamo.

"..." Tamamo said nothing as she concentrated.

"_Come on, don't be shy." Kuisha thought. _

"Alright, _"Moonlight Can-!" _

"_Hole!" _Kuisha shouts over Tamamo as a black hole appeared in front of her at the same time that Tamamo fired her attack.

"Hm?" Kenshin said as the attack went into the hole.

"Bad move." Sairaorg said with a grin.

"_So this is the Abaddon Clan's Hole technique." Tamamo thought. "Hm? !" _

"Here, taste the attack you were going to use to finish me!" Kuisha shouts as Tamamo's Moonlight Cannon fired out of the hole.

When the smoke cleared from the attack, Tamamo was face down on the ground. Grayfia began counting again, when she got to 'eight' Kenshin cleared his throat. "Tamamo, you're doing it again."

"Not meaning to this time, that attack really packs a wallop." Tamamo said getting to her feet again.

"Oh? Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." Tamamo said.

"Well, seeing as she can go blow for blow with you, at least for now anyway, why don't we get to part one of what this match means for us eh Tamamo?" Kenshin said.

"Seriously? Already, but that form drains me so quickly." Tamamo said with a slight pout.

"I'll have Mom and Yukari make all the thin fried tofu you can eat." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Oooh!" Tamamo said with stars in her eyes.

Kuisha, Grayfia and Sairaorg all sweatdropped. "They're bargaining over food?"

"...Not enough." Tamamo said, her tails waving around behind her.

"Name the rest of your price later then." Kenshin said.

"OK." Tamamo shrugged.

"Can we speed this up!" Kuisha shouts, losing her patience.

"Alright, give her what she wants Tamamo." Kenshin said.

Tamamo nodded and cross her arms out in front of her, closing her eyes. "I ask thee, eternal time..." She stretched her arms forward, holding up her index and middle fingers.

A pulse of power reverberated through the battlefield. "!" Kuisha's, Sairaorg's and Grayfia's eyes widened slightly.

"_This sensation, I haven't felt this since Kenshin first used the Vessel of the Elements." Grayfia thought. _

"What's going on here...?" Sairaorg asked.

"Your queen's finished." Kenshin said.

"My body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee." Tamamo said as her body was covered in a white glow. "Return my body to me!" She said as the glow strengthened, blinding almost everyone except for Kenshin who merely smiled.

"! !" Kuisha froze as a massive magical power erupted from Tamamo who stepped out from the white light. She had grown to match Kenshin's height, her kimono fitted perfectly to her mature form. "No...Y-You're kidding...!" Kuisha said, eyes wide with shock.

"..." Grayfia looked at Tamamo. _"Kenshin was right, this fight is all but over." She thought. _

"I really should introduce myself now that I've revealed my true form." Tamamo said with a smile, waving herself with her fan. "I am one of the first six demons to walk the face of Makai, Tamamo no Mae."

While watching the broadcast Evangeline turned to Chachamaru. "Scan."

"Yes." Chachacmaru said. She created a stat sheet and handed it to Evangeline who read it aloud.

_Tamamao no Mae. _

_Title- Ancestral Youkai. _

_Strength-X_

_Speed-S_

_Constitution-X_

_Intelligence- X_

_Wisdom- S_

_Luck- A_

_Note- Technically it's debatable that Kenshin Kuroshi should have even been able to reincarnate Tamamo no Mae as in her present form she has near the amount of raw power of Kenshin does in his Balance Breaker. However, the seal of the Six Ancestral Youkai that will resume effect shortly made it seem that the power she still had in her sealed form was all that she had. _

"Damn, that is one hell of a seal." Hikari said.

"To even fool Ajuka-Sama's Evil Piece system." Rias said.

In the VIP room similar opinions were being voiced. "She's almost as strong as Kenshin was in the Vessel of the Elements. I doubt he took that form just to reincarnate her." Sirzechs said.

"Hm...interesting." Ajuka said.

"Ooh...Kenshin-Chan's peerage is getting scary again." Serafall said.

"Yup, Tamamo's gonna win." Falbium said.

"Yes." Michael nodded.

"There's no way someone this strong could be weaker than someone else!" Kuisha said.

"Ah, the Six Ancestors' Great Seal is a tricky thing, see...it was made before these Evil Pieces were." Tamamo said. "It must have either recognized my sealed form as the maximum amount of my power, or it could have recognized the furthest reaches of Kenshin's own power. Who knows."

"...So this is what you meant, by me not standing a chance." Kuisha said. "But still...I won't back do-!" Tamamo was in front of her in an instant. "!"

"Fight against me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you've lost." Tamamo said. "Moonlight Fist!" Kuisha doubled over, blood shooting out of her mouth as a white glowing fist buried itself in her sternum. She hit the ground unconscious. Tamamo turned to Grayfia. "This match is over."

"Right." Grayfia nodded. "The winner of the first match is Tamamo."

Tamamo knelt down and placed her hand on Kuisha. _"Moonlight Healing." _A white light transferred to Kuisha, who rose up a moment later.

"Huh...I'm...fine?" Kuisha said.

"You're pretty good." Tamamo said with a calm smile. "But like Kenshin said. I've been around way too long."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kuisha said. Tamamo's body glew and she reverted to her sealed form. "It's hard to believe so much power is locked up in such a diminutive form."

"Hahahaha, yeah." Tamamo said. "Come on, let's get out of the way now."

Kuisha walked back over to Sairaorg and bowed. "I'm sorry I could not bring victory to you."

"Hahaha, that's quite alright Kuisha, you did well." Sairaorg said. "Thank you for your service."

"Aah! O-Of course!" Kuisha said with a smile.

Kenshin and Sairaorg walked forward and faced each other. "You know some time after the fight, win or lose, you should take her out on a date." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Date?" Sairaorg said as Kuisha blushed.

"...Never mind." Kenshin slumped.

"You said earlier that this match meant something to you, I mean obviously it means a win for you if you beat me, but what were you getting at earlier?" Sairaorg asked.

"Sending a message." Kenshin said as he took his sheathed Kuroi Jigoku and tossed it to Tamamo.

"Sending a message?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said cracking his knuckles and neck. "To everyone."

"And what message would that be?" Sairaorg asked.

"It's a simple message." Kenshin said. "To the Khaos Brigade who are no doubt somehow watching, I want them to realize that I and my peerage are a huge threat, not to be brushed off, and to everyone else...simply that my name is Kenshin Kuroshi, the man who will one day surpass the original Dragon of the Elements, the great Lord Ragnarok, what better way to announce it than to take down a Great King?"

"Hahahaha, so I'm basically your bulletin board then eh?" Sairaorg laughed.

"That's one powerful bulletin board." Kenshin said as he leaned down and picked up a rock. He tossed it into the air. The two kept their eyes on each other as it fell to the earth.

(clack, Boom!)

An explosion of air pressure erupted as Sairaorg and Kenshin's right fists met. The earth fractured under their feet. "Heh, you're not using your Sacred Gear." Sairaorg noted.

"I just wanted to see how well my training these past few days has been paying off." Kenshin said as he punched at Sairaorg's stomach. Sairaorg blocked this with his own fist. Another explosive force erupted from them.

Kenshin and Sairaorg jumped back, landed and lunged toward each other their fist cocked back. The sound of flesh striking flesh was heard as their fists laid into each others cheeks. "Heh, I'm kind of curious as to why you discarded your sword." Sairaorg said.

"Come on now, this is a fight between devil men, isn't it? !" Kenshin said grabbing Sairaorg's arm and swinging him around, yet he did not expect Sairaorg to grab his arm, land on the ground and spin, throwing him instead. Kenshin bent over backwards to dodge a kick aimed at his face and fell onto his back, springing his legs up to wrap them around Sairaorg's neck, slamming him headfirst into the ground. Kenshin rolled away and got to his feet, only to see Sairaorg already up on his own two feet. "Heheheh..."

"Hahahaha..." Sairaorg laughed. The humor soon faded from their faces as Kenshin and Sairaorg started to run, getting faster and faster.

"_He's really fast." Sairaorg thought, impressed as Kenshin kept pace with him. _

They closed in on each other trying to attack, each of their attacks were blocked as they met two more times. Sairaorg came to a stop as Kenshin slid past him and turned. _"Swordless Serene Demon!" Kenshin shouts. _Sairaorg backflipped avoiding this attack as the force expelled from Kenshin's swing leveled a stalagmite behind him and lunged in punching at Kenshin's face. Kenshin leaned his head to his left, dodging it as a stalagmite behind him was completely blown away.

Sairaorg and Kenshin both had matching smirks on their faces as their fists cocked back and punched each other in the nose. They were both sent flying backward and flipped, catching themselves with their hands and pushing off of them and landing back on their feet.

The two then took off toward each other. Sairaorg caught Kenshin with an uppercut sending him flying upward, but Kenshin stopped himself and held his fist in his hand overhead. _"Swordless Rumbling Decapitation!" _

Sairaorg dodged and watched as Kenshin's attack left a small crater in the earth. _"He must have been training himself with those seals day and night, I doubt he even slept until Rias made him do so." Sairaorg thought. "Heh...I knew you'd be a worthy opponent Kuroshi Kenshin." _

"Haaaaa!" Kenshin shouts drawing his fist back at shoulder level. _"Swordless Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Hrn!" Sairaorg met Kenshin's fist with his own, shattering the fractured earth beneath them. "Hahaha...no one's ever made me use my Touki this early."

"Touki?" Kenshin asked. "Hahaha! You know Senjutsu huh!"

"Actually, I never really knew what it was until someone told me." Sairaorg said. "I can only use Touki, nothing else Senjutsu related.

Kenshin retracted his fist and jumped back. "So what do ya think, you warmed up yet? 'Cause I am." He said as he took out his cards.

"Heheh...I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask." Sairaorg remarked with a smirk. "I'll be using Touki the rest of the way."

"Fine by me." Kenshin said. "However if it's all the same to you, I won't be going into the Balance Breaker right away."

"Hm, do as you please." Sairaorg said.

Meanwhile with the Gremory and Kuroshi groups everyone was surprised, save for Evangeline, Yukari, Hikari, Chachamaru and Xenovia. "All that was just a warm up for them?" Irina asked.

"What kind of crazy ass training as Kenshin been doing?" Miyuki said.

"_If anyone knows my body, it's me." Rias recalled Kenshin telling her and Issei. _

"_...I guess he was right." Rias thought. _

"Hmhmhm, that's my son." Hikari said with a smile.

"And your master in some cases." Evangeline stated blithely.

"That's the way Kenshin, keep it up." Yukari thought.

"The fruits of Kenshin's training are showing." Xenovia commented.

In the VIP box Azazel scratched his head. "Touki huh?"

"Yeah, Sairaorg managed to unlock it during his training, didn't know what it was until I told him." Falbium said.

"That was just a warm up hm? How interesting." Ajuka stated.

"Wow, makes me wonder how the rest of this fight's gonna go." Serafall said.

"I have no idea who to pull for, Kenshin is Ria-tan's future husband, but Sairaorg is my cousin." Sirzechs said. "And Kenshin's my pawn to boot."

"I'm sure Kenshin-kun wouldn't be offended if you decided to pull for family Sirzechs-San." Michael said.

On the battlefield Kuisha and Tamamo watched from afar as Grayfia had moved to keep an eye on them along with Kazumi's cameras. "Who do you think will win?" Tamamo asked.

"Sairaorg-Sama of course!" Kuisha snapped as they walked toward the current battlefield to get a closer look.

"Hahaha, I dunno, if Kenshin gets pushed too far he might use his secret technique." Tamamo laughed. "But in all seriousness, it's too difficult to tell who will win. They're too evenly matched right now."

"Yes, I can tell." Kuisha said.

Back with Kenshin and Sairaorg, the two stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Finally the two moved at the same time, locking hands in a power struggle. "Grh!" Kenshin growled.

"Gh!" Sairaorg grunted. "So, decided on whether or not you'll use that secret technique of yours yet?"

"The dance has just started and you're already talking about the final steps?" Kenshin replied with a smirk as he pulled Sairaorg forward, falling onto his back, curling his legs and kicking Sairaorg in the chest. Kenshin spun to his feet and shot after him with his wing brought out. "You're quite confident you'll get me to use it eh?" He asked as he lined his fist with earth magic and shot it upward at Sairaorg's chin.

"Haha! I'm not just confident, just as you said you'd be the first one to beat me, I told you, I guaranteed that you would use the technique before the match was over." Sairaorg said as he dodged Kenshin's uppercut and got into a flurry of fists with Kenshin, which soon ended as Kenshin kicked him in the chest.

Kenshin took off and punched at him again. Sairaorg dodged this punch and took his back. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt Sairaorg's hands on his wings.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fly without these?" Sairaorg asked before tearing Kenshin's wings off.

"Aauugh!" Kenshin shouted in pain before kicking him in the stomach. "Grh! Just for that..." Kenshin disappeared and reappeared behind Sairaorg gripping his devil wings before tearing them clean off. He threw his head forward, meeting Sairaorg's who through his head back.

"I thought your wings were like the Sekiryuutei's." Sairaorg said as he turned around and started trading blows with Kenshin.

"First, I'm not in the Balance Breaker. Second, even then those are my actual wings you jackass!" Kenshin shouts. "Just because I can fly without them doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like fucking hell when I have them forcibly ripped off!" He cocked his fist back. _"Flash Bullet Fist!" _

"Ha!" Sairaorg caught Kenshin's fist and flipped Kenshin over his shoulder, keeping hold of his arm and falling backward.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted as he saw the ground closing in. _"Shit!" He thought taking his free hand and aiming it at a fourty five degree angle and firing wind out of it through a magic circle._

"Hm? !" Sairaorg said as they began spinning.

"Round and round the Dragon and Lion go, how they land, no one knows!" Kenshin said with a smirk.

The two impacted the ground, cratering it. The dust settled and Kenshin was the only one still in the crater, missing an arm. Sairaorg appeared next to the crater holding the dismembered limb.

Grayfia started counting, but before she could reach two. Kenshin vanished and appeared behind Sairaorg, driving his fist into Bael heir's back. "Gah!" Sairaorg said as he was flung forward, dropping Kenshin's dismembered arm.

Grayfia looked at Kenshin, only to see he had assumed Elemental Overdrive. Kenshin picked up the dismembered limb, threw it into the air, applied a charm to it, closed the hand into a fist and caught it again before throwing it at Sairaorg who had just now turned around. Kenshin flashed through handsigns. _"Hiken Bakudan!" (A/N: Fire Fist Explosive Bullet) _

"!" Sairaorg's eyes widened as the fist impacted his chest and exploded.

Kenshin regrew his lost arm and took out a few more charms. He threw another charm, held the others in his teeth and flashed through handsigns again. Sairaorg saw it coming and dodged to the left, but he saw it attach to the earth behind him. _"Daichi Guntou! Earth Fists!" _

"!" Sairaorg turned and started punching the fists, they shattered easily, but he found soon that Kenshin had intended for this to happen as the fragments seemingly floated in the air. He saw charms all around him and glanced over seeing Kenshin holding up a handsign.

"_Stone Storm!" _Kenshin shouts as the stones in the air started spinning around Sairaorg and cutting into him.

"Grh!" Sairaorg grunted. "Hn? !" He felt something constrict around him.

"Hah!" Kenshin said pulling on the black strand of magic connected to his wrist. Sairaorg came flying at him, Kenshin decked him in the face sending him flying back and pursued the flying Bael, punching him over and over again in the face, chest and stomach, before rolling forward and dropping his heel on top of Sairaorg's head, sending him crashing painfully into the ground.

"S-Sairaorg-Sama!" Kuisha shouts.

Kenshin turned to Grayfia and nodded. She nodded back and started counting. Kenshin crossed his arms. "Please don't tell me this was all you had..." Kenshin said to himself. "I know you're stronger than this, I can feel it, the question is how much..."

Watching back at the house Rias, her peerage, except for Xenovia, and Irina stared with wide eyes. "D...Did he really do it?" Issei said.

"Kenshin, are you really this powerful?" Rias wondered.

"My oh my..." Akeno said cupping her cheek.

"Amazing..." Kiba said.

"Senpai...is so strong." Koneko said.

"Hm." Xenovia watched this with an appreciative smile.

"Alright! Go Onii-Chan!" Miyuki said pumping her fist into the air.

"Heh." Yukari smirked.

"Nice to see Kenshin hasn't lost a step in hand to hand." Evangeline said.

Back on the battlefield, Grayfia had gotten to seven when Sairaorg sprung to his feet. He dusted himself off and smiled. "That was a splendid assault Kuroshi Kenshin."

"Just Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet before we continue." Sairaorg said. "I've received permission to allow this person to warp in, because he is vital to what I'm about to do next."

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

Sairaorg nodded as a circle appeared next to him. In it's place a large golden furred lion was there. "Kenshin, meet Regulus, the Lion King and the spirit of the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea."

"Whew!" Kenshin whistled. "That's a big cat!"

"_**Indeed." Regulus said "Master, shall we commence?" **_

"Commence?" Kenshin asked.

"You see Regulus is my pawn, my unofficial Sacred Gear." Sairaorg said. "I tamed him while I was training."

"Oh so you're Hercules?" Kenshin joked idly. "Only I believe he killed the Nemean Lion. Also, I didn't know you could reincarnate Sacred Gear spirits."

"_**You must be referring to the son of Zeus, Heracles." Regulus said. **_

"I'm not too sure I want to use that yet." Sairaorg admitted.

"Use it or I'm just going to keep wailing on you." Kenshin said.

"_**Grrhh!" Regulus growled. **_

"Regulus, easy. I suppose he's right. In this form, Touki won't help me break through." Sairaorg said.

"_**At the same time though, if you use it you could crush his will to fight like you did with that Zephyrdol person." Regulus said. **_

"Hah!" Kenshin smirked. "Sorry Regulus, but you clearly don't know me too well, then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, Kenshin's too strong to have his will broken." Sairaorg said with a small smirk of his own. "Alright, let's do it."

"_**Yes, Master." Regulus said as the two of them started to glow with a golden light. **_

"..." Kenshin turned his head to Tamamo and nodded. Tamamo nodded back and threw Kuroi Jigoku back to him. Kenshin caught it and smirked. He saw Regulus and Sairaorg fusing together as the golden light strengthened. When it finally died down Sairaorg was revealed wearing a golden armor. A helmet to match, the chestpiece of the armor had a roaring lion on the front. The helmet itself didn't have a guard over the face. "You know, the Sekiryuutei, the Hakuryuukou and even my own Balance Breakers have what we call 'Scale Mail' so what do we call this?"

"Heh." Sairaorg smiled. "I'm quite partial to _Regulus Rey Leather Rex._ Now...prepare yourself Kenshin."

"Come at me." Kenshin said gesturing his finger toward himself.

Sairaorg vanished and reappeared in front of Kenshin who slashed Kuroi Jigoku at him. Sairaorg ducked under the slash and punched Kenshin in the stomach.

"Guuuh!" Kenshin doubled over. Sairaorg pulled back his fist and watch Kenshin fall to his knees. "Wh..at...the hell?"

"This Balance Breaker greatly amplifies my offensive capabilities." Sairaorg said.

"_**Those who master my Sacred Gear could split the Earth in half." Regulus said. **_

"Wow...that seems...really broken. Then again who am I to talk?" Kenshin grunted as he jumped back. _"Katensho!" _

"_Touki!" _Sairaorg shouts punching the flame attack, canceling it out. He looked up to see Kenshin overhead with Kuroi Jigoku held in an Iai position.

"Alright Sylph, let's go!" Kenshin shouts.

"Yeah!" Sylph shouts, her corresponding jewels flashing.

"_Lightning Sword Flash!" Kenshin shouts stabbing Kuroi Jigoku into Sairaorg's armor. _However, it did not pierce through.

"Sorry, but that won't work." Sairaorg said as he pulled Kenshin to the ground and punched Kenshin in the face sending him crashing through a hill. Sairaorg used his Touki to take Kenshin's side after his momentum slowed a bit and laid his fist into Kenshin's ribs.

Blood filled Kenshin's mouth as he felt his ribs compressing against his lungs. He stopped himself and punched at Sairaorg's face, but the Bael hier tilted his head out of the way and laid his fist into Kenshin's chest instead. "Gh!" Kenshin grunted, stopping himself again and lunging for Sairaorg, Kuroi Jigoku overhead. He took the ensuing uppercut and stopped himself, rocketing down toward Sairaorg. _"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

The earth exploded in a cloud of dust around them, but when it settled Kenshin was staring in wide eyed shock as Sairaorg held Kenshin's sword in one hand. "...You see, this is what I meant when I said that by the end of this fight, you will have used your secret technique." Sairaorg said. "You can't beat me in this form, not with your current level of power."

"..." Kenshin glared with a smirk. "We'll just see about that."

"We will, won't we? !" Sairaorg shouts, pulling Kenshin's sword down and driving his palm into Kenshin's chin sending Kenshin tumbling painfully away from him. Kenshin was back on his feet before Grayfia could begin counting. He wiped the blood off his chin.

"_Alright...not only does thing improve his offense, it probably also augments his defense whether he knows it or not. According to Greek Mythology the Nemean Lion was supposed to have hard skin if I remember correctly." Kenshin thought. "But...there has to be some matter of weak spot..." His lips twitched into a smirk behind his hand. "And I know just what to do to find it." _

"Oh?" Sairaorg said seeing Kenshin pull out a charm. "What's this?"

Kenshin threw it on the ground. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou: Stealth: Tekihatsu!" _Smoke bellowed from the charm obscuring Kenshin's form. However he didn't stay hidden for long as he came shooting out of the smoke.

"Hahaha! What's the point of a smokescreen if you ditch it as soon as it's made? !" Sairaorg laughed as he backhanded Kenshin. As he flew away Sairaorg noticed him throwing a stencil before becoming one himself. _"A clone? !" _Suddenly the stencil the clone threw became a clone itself and charged Sairaorg from behind. He raised his leg back from behind and kicked that Kenshin in the face, leaning forward to do so.

The clone snapped its fingers and reverted. Sairaorg felt a third presence baring down on him from above, However instead of being attacked by it, he felt the one it belonged to land on his back. He turned his head seeing Kenshin standing on his back holding up a handsign while a clone made a massive wall of flames behind him. "Haaaaaa! !" Kenshin shouts. _"Sensatsu Katensou!" _Kenshin sprung off of Sairaorg's back as the spears came roaring down on him.

"_I see! He sent out clones while using the cover of smoke to take to the skies!" Sairaorg thought._

Spear after spear after spear rained down upon the Bael heir causing a massive tower of explosions in its wake. Kenshin landed on the ground and turned with a light pant. He saw Sairaorg falling to his knees. "Heh..." Kenshin smirked.

"...Sorry, but that won't work either, good try though."

"? !" Kenshin turned only to be grabbed by the throat and pulled up high. Sairaorg pulled his hand back and threw Kenshin as hard as he could into the ground creating a massive crater.

When the dust settled, Kenshin wasn't moving, breathing sure, but he wasn't moving. "One!" Grayfia began counting.

In the VIP room Azazel cursed under his breath. "Man...I didn't think that Sairaorg would be in possession of a Longinus."

"Oooh, Kenshin-Chan..." Serafall said sympathetically.

"This fight might be over." Falbium said.

"Yes, Kenshin-kun can't put a dent in Sairaorg Bael's armor and he's taking lots of damage himself." Michael said.

"We can't be too sure." Sirzechs said.

"I agree. Something tells me Kenshin won't let this end just yet." Ajuka said.

At the Hyoudou household Rias stared at the screen in worry. "Kenshin..."

"Damn..." Yukari cursed.

"S-Sairaorg's that strong...?" Issei said with wide eyes.

"Come on Onii-Chan, get up!" Miyuki cheered on.

"I hope he's alright..." Rossweisse said, concerned.

"Kenshin-kun, it's not a shame if you end up losing here." Akeno said with sympathetic eyes.

On the battlefield Kuisha nodded with a smile. "I told you Sairaorg-Sama would win."

"..." Tamamo stared at Kenshin. _"Kenshin, have you had enough?" She thought. _

At the same time as Grayfia had started counting. A thought went through Kenshin's mind. _"Sairaorg Bael...you're so strong...heheh...how could I never know that such an amazing opponent was out there somewhere." _Grayfia had reached five at this point. _"Truly your strength defies all reason, but...even now all I can think about is...that I just cannot let myself lose, not even to you!" _

Grayfia had just counted to Nine and was about to make the final count when Kenshin got to his feet. "Can you continue the fight?" She asked.

"I can." Kenshin said as he flew out of the crater and up to Sairaorg. They both landed on the ground. "Sairaorg...you truly are a worthy opponent, this fight has been a real joy for me."

"Hahaha, likewise." Sairaorg laughed.

"Which is why I'm only going to say this once. If you want to win this fight, knock me unconscious now." Kenshin said. "If you do not, any chance you have of winning will go up in smoke."

"_**Don't you think that's a little overconfident coming from the person that's failed to damage us since we went into this Balance Breaker?" Regulus asked. **_

"Kenshin, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Sairaorg asked with a curious look.

"Hahahaha...it seems that in order to keep my guarantee, I will have to ensure your own guarantee is kept." Kenshin said with a wry grin.

"Then I will not incapacitate you, not yet." Sairaorg said. "How long will you need to set it up."

"A minute." Kenshin said.

"A minute?" Sairaorg asked.

"A whole sixty seconds." Kenshin said cracking his neck from side to side. He raised Kuroi Jigoku to the heavens. "Sylph!" Wind started spiraling around his blade. "Gnome!" Earth joined it. "Undine!" Water condensed and spiraled around the blade. "Salamander!" Flames ignited along his blade. "An eight huh?" Kenshin asked. "Well it's still not perfect, but it'll do. As for why I'm surrounding my sword in the elements, I find it easier to do it this way...Grhh!" He grunted in pain as he started to line his entire body with the elements around his sword. "Come on...Come on...!"

"The Vessel of the Elements means taking the Quadruple Giga into his body?" Tamamo whispered. "Is he insane...?"

"Hm?" Sairaorg noticed Kenshin's Scale Mail cracking. "Oi, your armor."

"It's normal." Kenshin grunted as the armor shattered, leaving only the jewels behind. Suddenly Kenshin's form was covered in steam. "Grrhhh! !" Kenshin growled.

"..." Sairarog watched with anticipation as Kenshin's transformation continued.

Finally the steam was blown away, forming the shape of a dragon's head above him. Sairaorg looked down at Kenshin to find him shirtless, the jewels that were in his armor were now in his forehead, chest shoulders and knees, but what struck Sairaorg was that Kenshin's hair had flames running up and down it. "Here it is as you requested, the instrument of your defeat. This is the Vessel of the Elements, as it's name implies, I am now a living, breathing vessel for the power of the Yonseirei." Kenshin said as he levitated off the ground, shooting steam out of the soles of his feet.

"You shed armor for this, it's strange." Sairaorg said.

"That is because the Scale Mail cannot contain the awesome power of this form." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"When you gathered the elements around your sword, you said a number and claimed this form isn't perfect, what did you mean by that?" Sairaorg asked.

"Think of my control over the total power of the elements as a number between one and ten. One being godawful and ten being perfect. Eight is the control number I have over this form right now and over the Quadruple Giga, which is what I take in to assume this form." Kenshin said.

"Four elements...so then your present power is quadrupled from what it once was then?" Sairaorg asked.

Kenshin smiled. "In this form, I'm not sure if it ups my base power at all, but when I'm using my sword to launch the Quadruple Giga, it's a highly amplified swing of my total power, multiplied exponentially. My control number to the fourth power. I don't think the Vessel of the Elements gives me that, because I think my body would explode if it did."

"You have a technique that can give you that much power?" Grayfia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but it takes too damn long to set up." Kenshin said. "It's a final attack and nothing else."

"Hahaha, this technique is amazing!" Sairaorg said with a grin

"Yes, but there is a draw back." Kenshin said to Sairaorg. "For now anyway, this form will shred my muscles to nothing and if I don't get out of it then, it would begin attacking my organs. All one would need to do is weather the storm and they would be able to beat me, but...in this form, I can count on both hands the amount of people who could take me on and have a shot at winning."

"...Heheheheh...we'll just see about that." Sairaorg said, his grin turning to a smirk.

"Come." Kenshin said.

Sairaorg nodded and shot toward Kenshin laying his fist into Kenshin's stomach. However unlike last time, Kenshin didn't budge. "..." Sairaorg narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, but my armor is now my body in general." Kenshin said. "And it's far stronger than before!" He grabbed Sairaorg by the face and threw him back. He saw Sairaorg stop himself and stare at Kenshin. Kenshin held his fist out in front of him. "In this form, you won't be able to do anything to stop me."

"Why are you ejecting steam out of your feet?" Sairaorg asked.

"I'm ejecting the wind vacuum of my Balance Breaker that was taken in when I assumed this form." Kenshin said. "It allows me to stay in it a little longer...now...here I come." Kenshin said leaning forward.

"!" Sairaorg's eyes widened as he lost sight of Kenshin completely.

"_Diamond Fist!" _Kenshin shouts punching Sairaorg in the stomach, making him double over before he was sent rocketing away.

"? !" Kuisha looked back with wide eyes as she saw this.

"!" Tamamo's eyes widened as Kenshin took off after him. "..." She focused and looked over at Sairaorg. She saw Kenshin appear behind him and kick him in the back.

"Aagh!" Sairaorg shouts, being sent forward, but before he could move very far, Kenshin was in front of him again, punching him in the face.

"..." Tamamo watched this with wide eyes. _"This technique, it's made him so fast, he's attacking in two places at once!" She thought. "No..." She looked closely. "Both Kenshins behind and in front of Sairaorg look to be fading so really he's at Sairaorg's side right now!" _

"Hah!" Kenshin shouts planting both feet into Sairaorg's side, sending him shooting toward the ground.

"Ghh!" Sairaorg grunted. _"He's so fast!" _He brought his wings out and stopped himself from crashing into the ground. He looked up and saw Kenshin doing the same. "Hn?" Kenshin raised his hand and gestured toward himself before sliding into a stance. _"He wants to go blow for blow again?" _

"_**He's confident to be sure." Regulus said. "Let's move in." **_

"_Right!" Sairaorg thought. _

Sairaorg punched at Kenshin from where he was. A torrent of air pressure was flung off his fist. Kenshin thrust his hand forward, steam shooting out and colliding against it. Sairaorg rushed forward, his hands stretched out like claws. _"Lion Combo!" _Sairaorg shouts, swiping his hands at Kenshin's face and chest in quick succession over and over again. Kenshin blocked and dodged them all, taking Sairaorg's back as the Bael heir thrust his hand forward, flinging another air pressure out that made a large crater in the ground. Sairaorg turned and retreated backward. Kenshin didn't move to pursue.

"I told you." Kenshin said shooting steam out of his feet. "In this form you won't be able to do anything to stop me, even as strong as you are. Now here I come, this storm isn't over for you yet." Kenshin said raising his fist.

"_**Don't push your luck!" Regulus shouts. **_

"All I have to do is weather that storm!" Sairaorg said as she flew at Kenshin.

"You think you can pull that off? ! Let's see it!" Kenshin shouts as he met Sairaorg's fist with his own. To the shock of almost everyone watching, Kenshin's fist overpowered Sairaorg's and sent him flying away. Sairaorg was undaunted and lunged for Kenshin, kicking at his head. Kenshin ducked under this and tackled him, Sairaorg held his left fist in his right hand and slammed them both into Kenshin's back, Kenshin was undeterred and swung his head up, hitting Sairaorg in the chin. Sairaorg slid off of Kenshin and backed away. Kenshin turned toward him. "Here, have a taste of your own medicine!" He shouts, his fist shooting forward, flinging off an air pressure at Sairaorg.

"No thanks!" Sairaorg said taking Kenshin's side and lining his left leg with Touki and kicked Kenshin in the ribs.

"Gh!" Kenshin tasted his own blood as it filled his mouth. "Grrahh!" Kenshin roared, batting him away.

"!" Sairaorg noticed the blood.

"...Heheheheh...you actually did some damage to me in this form...I'm impressed." Kenshin remarked with a smirk, the fire that covered his hair burning brightly. "Show me more of your amazing strength Sairaorg Vapula Bael!" He said.

"..." Sairaorg felt a pit of uneasiness well up in his stomach, that he squashed down. _"So, Touki is the way to go then huh? Alright." _He thought as he took a stance. "Very well, From here on out I will be attacking with everything I have!"

"As will I!" Kenshin said as their auras strengthened, taking the shapes of a dragon's face and a lion's respectively. They shot toward each other and collided, taking each others attacks.

"_Blocking is meaningless, I'll take the same amount of damage either way!" Kenshin and Sairaorg both thought. _

They backed away and punched each other in the chest and face before putting distance between each other. Kenshin wiped the blood off his lips and smirked. "Heheheh!"

"Hahaha..." Sairaorg laughed, wiping the blood off his chin.

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHA!" Kenshin laughed joyously.

"Hahaha...HAHAHAHA! !" Sairaorg soon joined him. They both suddenly stopped at the same time and hardened their gazes at one another. Kenshin grabbed Sairaorg's arm as the Bael heir swung it at him and turned him around. Sairaorg smirked and rolled forward, dropping his heel on the back of Kenshin's head. Kenshin turned and the two started trading a flurry of punches expelling enough force to fracture the ground beneath them.

Back in the VIP room Sirzechs smiled appreciatively. "No matter who wins this fight, they have both proven themselves to be quite powerful."

"Haha, yeah they have." Azazel laughed. "It's hard to believe Sairaorg's actually keeping up with Kenshin in that form."

"Touki greatly improves the strength, speed, and durability of the user. It's an amazing ability to be sure." Falbium said.

"How much longer can Kenshin-Chan keep this up though?" Serafall wondered. "This is the longest any of us have ever seen him use that technique."

"I'm sure Kenshin-kun will be fine." Michael said.

"The future will be shaped by people just like these two." Ajuka said.

Back on the battlefield the two had returned to the ground. _"Time to try out one of my new techniques." Kenshin thought as he grabbed Kuroi Jigoku's hilt. _

Sairaorg watched Kenshin making a beeline for him. _"No misdirection this time?" He thought. _

"_Devastating Gale: Flash Kill!" Kenshin shouts. _

"? !" Sairaorg dodged at the last possible second as Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku outward. "!" He looked back to see a deep, straight cut in the ground where he was standing. "Good thing I dodged that. Jeez."

"_**Look out!" Regulus shouts. **_

"Huh? !" Sairaorg shouts looking around. He looked up to see Kenshin baring down on him, Kuroi Jigoku wreathed in a purple light.

"_Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia!" _Kenshin shouts slashing his sword down at Sairaorg who raised his arms to block it.

The ground cratered beneath him. "Grh! S-So...strong!" Sairaorg said as he was flung backward. Kenshin panted heavily as he saw Sairaorg crash into the ground.

"Oi! Kenshin are you OK? !" Salamander asked, her corresponding jewels flashing.

"I'm...fine." Kenshin said. "But I know I have to end this soon."

"Alright, you know which one to use next." Salamander said.

"Right!" Kenshin said darting for Sairaorg.

"Hm?" Sairaorg said. _"Is it just me or is he slowing down?" Sairaorg thought. _

"_**His body is probably reaching it's limits." Regulus said. "If we can withstand his next couple of attacks I think he will drop out of this form he's in." **_

"_That's the trick though...I'm approaching my limits as well." Sairaorg thought with a weary smirk. _

"_**I'm aware, this match may not end until you both are unconscious." Regulus said. "But that said are you OK with losing to this man?" **_

"_I never thought losing to such a magnificent opponent as a bad thing." _Sairaorg thought as he kicked off the ground and went right at Kenshin. Kenshin held his sword at the ready. _"That pose, I recognize it for his Death Sword Chaos Star, but...the last two were completely different, so I should expect no different with this one." He thought. _

Kenshin slashed his sword multiple times as he got to Sairaorg. _"Ninefold Rakshasa: Dragonic Asura!" _

Sairaorg felt his armor breaking apart in nine different places as he was sent flying backward. "!" He noticed the flames still in front of Kenshin.

"Haa!" Kenshin shouts thrusting both his hands forward as an eastern dragon made of flames roared forward and struck Sairaorg directly.

"Grhhh!" Sairaorg grunted in pain as the attack hit him. "!" He looked up at Kenshin to see the orbs fading away and the elements spiraling around Kuroi Jigoku once more.

"Oh dear..." Tamamo said with wide eyes.

"..." Grayfia stared at Kenshin as he readied his attack.

"Sairaorg-Sama..." Kuisha said.

"Now to finish it!" Kenshin shouts diving for Sairaorg. He slashed downward at him. _"Quadruple Giga!" _

Sairaorg caught himself and raised his hands to block the attack. "Grrhh!" He grunted.

"It's no use! That attack is the finishing move I spoke of earlier!" Kenshin shouts. "As long as I didn't strike you with my sword directly, it won't kill you!"

"Grrh...damn!" Sairaorg cursed as the attack overtook him and sent him crashing into the ground. Everyone was blinded by a white light. When it died down, Sairaorg was laying in a crater twice the size of the one he put Kenshin into earlier. Kenshin landed in the crater, but when he did, he fell flat on the ground.

"Grh..." Kenshin grunted.

"...hahahaha..." Sairaorg laughed weakly. "What a disappointing ending...we literally fought until we couldn't stand anymore."

"Heh...that's what you think..." Kenshin said as his left hand started reaching for his right wrist as Grayfia's count reached three.

"What are you doing...?" Sairaorg said.

"If you remember, we were allowed one Phoenix tear for this event. Tamamo said she didn't need it, so I kept it in a seal..." Kenshin said.

"Ah...I see, Kuisha has mine, not that it matters though. I have no energy left." Sairaorg said as Grayfia's count reached six.

"Can't hurt to try though." Kenshin said as he pulled out a vial of Phoenix Tears and dumped the contents into his mouth. "Grh!" He grunted in pain as he felt his muscles regenerating. Kuisha threw the vial of Phoenix Tears onto Sairaorg's chest, already opened, the contents pouring on him.

"Grh..." Sairaorg grunted as Grayfia's count reached eight. The two struggled to their feet as Grayfia's count reached nine, but...

(thud!)

Sairaorg's body hit the ground again as Kenshin stood up. "Ten!" Grayfia said. "This match is over and the winner is Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi of the Kuroshi peerage!" She announced.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted heavily, just now realizing that Sairaorg wasn't able to stand up to answer Grayfia's count. "I...won...?"

"Hahaha...damn..." Sairaorg said with a weary smile.

Kenshin shook his head and reached down grabbing Sairaorg's arm and slinging it over his shoulder and lifting him up. Once he was standing, Kenshin turned to him and extended his hand. "That was the best fight I've had in years." Kenshin said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Likewise." Sairaorg said, smiling back at him as they shook hands. "You said earlier that as long as you didn't strike me with your sword, that ultra powerful attack wouldn't kill me, what did you mean by that?"

"The elements are regulated by the Four Spirits Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander." Kenshin said. "I asked them to take any killing intent out of the attack. It would also be great for taking a prisoner, but...if I struck someone with my sword, I'd obliterate them regardless of what I wanted. I'd imagine when I perfect the attack I could even take down a Satan, but I would never use this attack in that fashion on an ally which in the end is what we are."

"I see." Sairaorg nodded. "You should look to become a Satan someday."

"I doubt they'd let me. A reincarnated devil ascending to the highest position, are you kidding me?" Kenshin said. "About the only position I'd like to have is Serafall-Sama's, at least then I'd be able to get out and see the world."

"Hahaha, Kenshin Leviathan...that sounds interesting." Sairaorg laughed.

"How about Sairaorg Lucifer?" Kenshin joked idly.

"Hey now, that's my cousin's seat!" Sairaorg laughed harder. He stiffened in pain. "Oh...man it hurts to laugh."

"Ow...same here.." Kenshin winced.

"Well then, we should get you two out of here and into the hospital then." Grayfia said.

"Aah, there's no need we're both just really, really sore." Kenshin said.

"Yeah Grayfia-Sama, this isn't anything a good night's rest won't fix." Sairaorg said.

"Well, I suppose." Grayfia said. "I'll warp you out shortly."

Kenshin and Sairaorg flew out of the crater with Grayfia and approached their queens. "Sairaorg-Sama, are you OK?" Kuisha asked.

"I'm fine." Sairaorg said with a smile. "It was disappointing that I couldn't win, but, eh...you can't win them all."

"Yup, I learned that in my first match against Rias." Kenshin said with a grin. "Oi, Kuisha."

"Yes?" Kuisha asked.

"You're pretty good with elemental magic." Kenshin complimented. "You were just matched up against the wrong opponent...and I would hate to fire my Quadruple Giga into your Hole technique." He said with a sweatdrop.

"It wouldn't end well for you." Kuisha remarked with a laugh.

"I know right?" Kenshin said.

"You've been hard at work since the last time we met as just demons." Tamamo said.

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"But I see why you labeled that Vessel of the Elements technique as forbidden." Tamamo said. "Your body was really taking it on the nose."

"Yeah, if I hadn't thought of that steam ejection idea, which is really just the wind vacuum with super heated water while my feet absorbed any damage from it, anyway if I hadn't thought of that. I'd have been toast."

"Ah damn, I should have asked them to move the match up then!" Sairaorg cursed with a fake upset expression.

"Haha!" Kenshin laughed. "Too damn bad!"

"Alright, I'm sending you to your homes." Grayfia said.

Kenshin, Tamamo, Sairaorg and Kuisha were teleported away and Grayfia followed suit. Kenshin and Tamamo appeared in the main room of the Hyoudou household and grinned. "Honey, I'm home!" Kenshin said.

Everyone crowded around Kenshin. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I'm fine." Kenshin chuckled. "Could do with some bed rest after that."

"You used that technique again, do you need some Senjutsu Healing?" Koneko asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Kenshin said. "But, if you really want to, I guess we can do it tomorrow. I'd probably just nod off while you're trying to talk to me tonight." Koneko nodded.

"That plan you came up with before you decided to go into the Vessel form was pretty good Onii-Chan." Miyuki complimented.

"Hey, I'm good in one on one situations." Kenshin shrugged.

"So, Kenshin-kun now that you've fought him yourself..." Kiba was cut off.

"As a fighter's courtesy I'm not going to give tips." Kenshin said.

"I...was going to ask what you think our chances are." Kiba said.

"Oh. Well...there's nothing I can really say. You'll be going against his whole peerage, so that just puts a bunch of variables in the mix." Kenshin said.

"I guess you're right." Kiba nodded.

"I know one thing, the key for you to beat Sairaorg is Issei, if he can't beat him, then I think you should just forfeit." Kenshin said.

"!" Issei bowed his head with wide eyes.

"Issei?" Rias said. "Why just him? I mean that's a lot of pressure."

"I see where Kenshin's going with this." Evangeline said. "Issei has the Triana promotion and he's been working with those seals same as Kenshin has."

"Yeah, the only other person you have that could put up a decent fight against him would be Xenovia, and I'd need to put those seals on her tonight." Kenshin said. "I don't think she's trained enough with Ex-Durandal yet."

"I could put them on if you gave me the folder for them." Akeno offered.

"What about me?" Rossweisse asked.

"Touki." Kenshin said. "Unless you caught him off guard, he'd use it to defend. Anyway, good luck to you in your preparation. I'm headed to bed."

Yukari, Hikari and Tamamo followed after him. "Kenshin." Hikari said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, the Phoenix tear healed up most of my injuries. I'm just sore." Kenshin said.

"Well, I could give you a massage if you like." Yukari offered.

"Haha, it's fine Yukari. Here." He said passing his cards off to her. "You and Miyuki get some training in with the Balance Breaker."

"OK." Yukari nodded and left with Hikari. Tamamo followed Kenshin into his room.

"So what else did you want?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh I think you know what." Tamamo said, licking her lips.

"..." Kenshin facepalmed with a blush. "How many have you missed?"

"Oh, I've missed more heat cycles than you could take care of, but not to worry, I can ignore the compounded lust." Tamamo said waving him off.

"Either that, or it changed you a long time ago and this is the end result." Kenshin stated blithely.

"Hahaha, maybe." Tamamo laughed. "In any case, that's the only thing I'll accept."

"Fine." Kenshin said. "But I decide when."

"Fair enough." Tamamo shrugged. "If you like I could even assume my true form during the deed."

"That would be a little tiring wouldn't it?" Kenshin asked. "You know devils can control their appearance right?"

"Can they?" Tamamo asked. She thought of her true form and cast a spell and she morphed into it. "Wow, that's great! I don't have to exhaust myself to assume my true form, I just won't have it's power...but I've actually grown fond of my sealed state." Tamamo said as she reverted.

"Nothing wrong with that." Kenshin said. "Like I said though. I decide the time, OK?"

"Of course, of course." Tamamo said. "I'm a patient woman. If you need me I'll be in my room."

Kenshin nodded and Tamamo left. Kenshin laid in his bed. _"Ooohhhh Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph said. _

"_I'm not asleep yet Sylph, you don't have to yell." Kenshin thought. "What's up?" _

"_Favor time! Could you come in here?" Sylph asked. _

"_Sure." Kenshin thought as he closed his eyes. _

He appeared inside his mind crossed his arms. "What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"We'd like you to make specialized rooms for us in here." Undine said.

"...Hah?" Kenshin said with a confused look.

"This is your mind, the only thing stopping you is your own imagination." Salamander said.

"Yeah silly!" Sylph said.

"Well I know that, but can't you all just come out when you wanna get away from each other?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, yes but we're not always at liberty to bother you, and we can't just blend in with the public like you can." Salamander said. "The only ones that have a chance in hell at it are Sylph and Gnome, and Sylph would have to find a way to hide her wings after growing to your size."

"Yeahhhh..." Sylph said with a sigh.

"Alright, I understand, but you do realize that the rooms would be purely cosmetic, you'd still feel what I feel no matter what, right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." The Four Spirits nodded.

"We just want to have a reminder of home." Undine said.

"Aaah, you're feelin' homesick huh?" Kenshin asked. "Alright." He snapped his fingers and four doors appeared on the wall to the left of them, each labeled with their names. "Alright. I'll be taking you in one at a time, right now it's just empty space. I suppose we'll go alphabetically, sorry Undine."

"Don't worry about it. I can wait." Undine said.

Kenshin nodded and Gnome walked with him into her room. She looked around as there was nothing, but a white void. "Alright, you're going to have to talk now. Just one word will do if you don't want to speak too much."

Gnome nodded. "Desert."

Kenshin snapped his fingers and they were surrounded by dunes of sand in a desert at sunset. Gnome looked over and saw some mountains in the distance. "?" She pointed at them.

"Well, I thought you'd like to get out of the desert every once and awhile. Free of charge. It's nonvolcanic if that's what you're worried about." Kenshin said with a smile.

Gnome nodded. Kenshin scratched behind his ears. "Could I bug you to come back out for a moment though. I think Sylph might be bugging Salamander and Undine." Gnome nodded again and followed him back out.

He found he was right as Sylph was chattering at high speeds while Salamander and Undine both looked annoyed. Gnome calmly walked over and smacked Sylph. "Alright, Salamander you're up." He said walking over to her door.

"Alright." Salamander said following him inside.

Kenshin turned to her. "Alright, right now it's a blank slate. What do ya want to put on it?"

"Volcano." Salamander said simply.

Kenshin snapped his fingers and they suddenly were inside the core of a volcano. "They stood on a leaning spire of earth leading into the magma. "Good enough?"

"Perfect." Salamander said with a grin.

"Glad you like it." Kenshin said, grinning back at her.

"Now, get out for now. I wanna do some editing." Salamander said.

"Yes ma'am." Kenshin said leaving through the door.

Salamander jumped into the magma back first and started making 'magma angels' "Aaaahhhh..." Salamander sighed in bliss.

"Sylph, stop pestering Gnome and Undine and come here." Kenshin said.

"Haaaaiiii!" Sylph said following him through her door as Gnome went back to her room.

"Alright, what do you want in here?" Kenshin asked.

"Come on, you know about my home forest!" Sylph said.

"Of course, because you never pipe down about it." Kenshin said with a laugh as he snapped his fingers. They were surrounded by a lush green forest. "Like this?"

"Mmm, all it's missing is the other fairies, but this will definitely do!" Sylph said taking off into the brush.

Kenshin smiled at how cute she acted before leaving the room.

Kenshin stepped in front of Undine's door. He jerked his head toward it and opened the door for Undine to go through. Kenshin followed her in and crossed his arms. "What is it you want in here?"

"Give me your hands." Undine said.

"Uh...OK?" Kenshin said extending his hands toward her. Undine took them and closed her eyes. On an impulse Kenshin closed his eyes as well. He felt an image coming to mind. He opened his eyes and looked up, the two of them were at a beach at nighttime, a full blue moon shining over head. Off in the distance a snow capped mountain reflecting the light of the moon across the scenery. "...Whoa..." Kenshin said. "...It's so beautiful..."

"It is, isn't it?" Undine asked with a smile as she gazed outward. "This is what my home really looks like during a full moon."

"I can see why you and your people would want to protect it so steadfastly. It's so amazing." Kenshin said.

"Yes. I always used to come out of my spring, just to admire this beautiful sight." Undine said. "I even aligned it with the moon phases of this world. Tonight's going to be a full moon."

"...Well...if I'm not busy, would you mind if I came in here and admired this with you?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm?" Undine said with a semi curious look before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Of course not. Feel free."

"Then I will." Kenshin said as he laid on the beach. "Aaah, this is relaxing." He said. "?" He arched a brow as Undine laid next to him.

"It's nice to enjoy this with company." Undine said as the waves of water grazed their tail and legs respectively.

"Well, if you think so." Kenshin said.

The two found their alone time interrupted as the other three spirits came in. "Hey! I see what you're trying to do!" Salamander said.

"Yeah! Trying to get closer to him without us huh? !" Sylph griped.

Gnome just stared neutrally at Undine. "I wasn't doing that at all!" Undine said.

"Yeah right and I wasn't just swimming in lava!" Salamander snapped.

Kenshin stared as the Four Spirits argued amongst themselves. _"Well...I guess I know I'm getting close to them now." He thought. "I'm guessing we're all close friends here..." _

Kenshin quietly stepped out and ran into Ophis who was filing her nails. "Ophis?"

"Hm?" Ophis said.

"Uh...nothing." Kenshin said.

"You know, you have an interesting life ahead of you now." Ophis said.

"Like it wasn't interesting before?" Kenshin snorted.

"That was interesting in the 'when are you going to die?' variety." Ophis said. "This time it's just amusing."

"Gee thanks." Kenshin said with a weary grin.

"You, are welcome." Ophis said.

"..." Kenshin shook his head and left. Ophis looked up.

"When the time comes...I may need to come to you for help Kenshin" She looked back down with a neutral look. "...I won't be the Leader of the Khaos Brigade for very much longer if you have anything to say about it, isn't that right Rizevim?"

Ophis walked off into the shadows of Kenshin's mindscape.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Done!

Kenshin: Man you went right to work didn't you?

Draconis: Yup.

Sairaorg and Kuisha: Is that rare?

Kenshin: Kind of.

Tamamo: (laughs) Kenshin quit giving the author guff.

Kenshin: Aah fine.

Draconis: Next time, preparation for the Rating Game and Issei's troubles. See you all then.

Edit: Some of you may of noticed my profile avatar has changed. A fan drew a piece of fanart of Kenshin and I couldn't leave it on my profile for whatever reason. (Ooooookkk...so it decided to show up. place punctuation where needed if you want a closer look.)

Kenshin: Whoa seriously? ! (looks at it) Neat. You're awesome man!

Draconis: Indeed.

Draconis678 out


	41. Problems of a Perverted Heart

Draconis: Whew, sorry I've been taking so long with this one.

Kenshin: Don't worry guys, this happens.

Rias: (filing nails) We weren't worried.

Draconis: Well it's not like I was slacking off. I was working on something else.

Yukari: Like?

Draconis: Like that idea I had that branches from chapter 33. I actually wrote that out and it will be going up with this chapter. It's a separate one shot story called A Dragon of His Word.

Grayfia: Hmm...

Draconis: Now, I will take this time to respond to a guest reviewer calling himself Thorvasio. Thank you for your continued reading and I am glad you are enjoying the story so much! I won't respond to your request at this time, but as for your question.

Kenshin: What question is that?

Draconis: What is it you've been smoking?"

Kenshin: Oh! It's a special blend of marijuana that my old buddy Daniel liked to smoke. Dude had a ton of the stuff when I had to destroy the main Rikudou HQ when the organization went defunct, so I took it and stored it in its own seal.

Draconis: If you're against this, just stow the angry review because I don't do it myself.

Kenshin: It's true, he doesn't. He just don't consider it a drug.

Draconis: Right, also there are new fanarts on my profile, this time of Yukari and Miyuki.

Yukari: Hm?

Miyuki: Neat.

Draconis: Also, to those of you reading my work that can draw. If you want to draw fanart of my characters or the story, go right ahead, I welcome it just message me with the work so I can look at it. However...I have no way of compensating you. I'm just letting you know I'm cool with it.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 41

Problems of a Perverted Heart.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

(knock knock!)

"I'll get it." Kenshin said walking toward the front door, an unlit smoke in between his lips.

He opened the door to reveal Seekvaira. "Good afternoon Kuroshi Kenshin." She greeted.

"Seekvaira? What brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"I was asked to come here by the council, amongst other things." Seekvaira said adjusting her glasses.

"The council sent you?" Kenshin asked. "Oh dear, they haven't changed their mind about me, and decided to execute me after all have they?"

"..." Seekvaira covered her mouth to laugh. "No. You're quite alright as far as that goes.

"OK." Kenshin nodded. "What's up then?"

"I've been asked to come and inform you personally that due to your stellar performance in the match against Sairaorg Bael, you have ascended in rank from Duke to Archduke. Remember this is just as a personal Ranking. Your clan's ranking still remains as Count." Seekvaira explained.

"I know." Kenshin nodded. "But just Archduke? Wasn't Sairaorg a Great King?"

"Well, the council took into consideration of how evenly matched you were and ranked you accordingly. It would be a different story if you wiped the floor with him and you might have actually lost rank if he wiped the floor with you." Seekvaira said.

"I see...so just three more upgrades till Satan level." Kenshin remarked with a grin.

"You've really rocketed up the ladder since arriving. You're the fastest to ever do it." Seekvaira said. "You and Sairaorg-San anyway."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "So, are you doing anything right now?"

"Other than this?" Seekvaira asked. "No, nothing."

"Well why don't you come in? Stay a little while. Being part of an Archduke clan must be exhausting." Kenshin said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Seekvaira said. "I'll accept your offer...partly because I have a question to ask of you in private."

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he let her in.

"Hm? Princess Seekvaira?" The two turned to find Yukari, Akeno and Rias walking down the stairs. "What brings you here?" Rias asked.

"Oh, she swung by to tell me that I've been upgraded from Duke to Archduke." Kenshin said.

"Oh, Congratulations Kenshin-kun." Akeno said with a smile.

"She also said that she wanted to ask me something." Kenshin said.

"Well, no one's really here right now. Everyone except for Issei is out on summons work." Rias said.

"Wait even Evangeline?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Yukari nodded.

"...Oh dear lord..." Kenshin thought with a paling expression.

"It's that weird one." Yukari clarified.

"Which weird one?" Kenshin asked. "I dunno if you recall Yukari but three quarters of our summoning requests come from weird people."

"I think you know the one." Yukari said. "The one who was into fut-"

"OK!" Rias said cutting her off. "So...anyway Seekvaira-Sama you can say it here."

Yukari glanced over at Rias. _"What did she think I was gonna say? I was going to say futuristic technology, dude is always all over Chachamaru." She thought. _

"Very well." Seekvaira said as they all took a seat. Akeno brought them tea.

"So what's up?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I was asked not to tell this to anyone, but..I feel I must." Seekvaira said. "The Lord and Lady of the Agares house are expecting."

"Your parents are expecting a child?" Kenshin asked.

"Congratulations." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yes, they've been expecting for awhile and recently found out the gender...it's a boy." Seekvaira said.

"And...?" Kenshin said.

"Well your fiancee knows better than anyone what happens in this position." Seekvaira said.

"...You fear you might be married off?" Rias asked.

"Yes..." Seekvaira sighed as she took her glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth. "I came to ask your fiancee for a favor."

"No." Kenshin declined.

"Wha? You didn't even give me a chance to..." Seekvaira said.

"Ask Issei and don't give me that 'I don't wanna trouble him stuff'." Kenshin said leaning back into the couch. "Your parents would never believe you're interested in me. Besides since we've been back from Mundus Magicus, you've come over often enough to spend time with him."

"Huh?" Rias, Akeno, and Yukari all said. "When?"

"He told you?" Seekvaira said stroking her left arm with an embarrassed look.

"What do you think we're doing while I'm recharging his rings?" Kenshin asked. "He told me what happens on these little get togethers, tells me you're a me-" Seekvaira covered his mouth.

"I am gonna kill him..." Seekvaira muttered.

"Well he didn't tell it to me knowingly." Kenshin said. "Read his mind out of sheer boredom."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Seekvaira said with a glare.

"Just getting him back for peering into my thoughts when we were still stuck together." Kenshin said. "Besides if anything perverted happened I didn't see it...did anything perverted happened."

An uncomfortable silence reigned as Rias, Akeno, and Yukari all stared at Seekvaira. "Well?" Akeno asked.

"NO!" Seekvaira shouts. "We just watched a bunch of mech anime and played games the whole tim-aah? !" She stopped herself with wide eyes, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"What I said earlier...complete bullshit..and your hesitation to say anything suggests something did happen." Kenshin snickered. "So, the daughter of the house of Agares is a mecha otaku huh?"

"...I hate you so much..." Seekvaira seethed.

"I know." Kenshin replied with a smirk as Rias, Akeno and Yukari all laughed to themselves. "Hey Issei, could you come down here for a minute? !"

Issei walked down the stairs and into the main room. "Wha...oh Seekvaira-San." Issei greeted.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"What the...?" _

"Issei, have you been sleeping regularly?" Rias asked with a concerned expression.

"Wha? Oh, y-yeah Chief." Issei said waving his hand with a grin.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes at him. "Think fast." She said throwing a rubber ball at him.

"Aaah? !" Issei shielded himself as it bounced off of him harmlessly. "Huh? Oh it's just a rubber ball, hahaha nice one Yukari-San. So...what is it?"

"Well, Seekvaira-San needs someone to pose as her boyfrie-(whack!) significant other...in front of her parents." Kenshin said rubbing his head as Seekvaira smacked him over the head. "Seeing as you two have been hanging out I figured you could do it."

"E-Eh? !" Issei said with a blush.

"It's no trouble is it?" Seekvaira asked.

"Aaah, uhm...n-no! Of course not!" Issei said.

"...Is everything really alright Issei-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Y-Yes! I'm just feeling kinda...put on the spot..." Issei said waving her off. "When should we leave then?"

"We could leave now if you like." Seekvaira suggests.

"Sounds good." Issei said. "Uhm...Chief I'll be back later."

"OK Issei, take care." Rias said waving him off with a smile.

Seekvaira and Issei left. Kenshin, Yukari, Rias and Akeno all shared a glance. "OK...so I assume we're all thinking it." Kenshin said.

"Issei-kun...really doesn't seem like himself." Akeno said.

"Yeah, I mean...I'm not exactly complaining, but he hasn't leered at my chest in awhile." Yukari said scratching her cheek.

"Oh Issei..." Rias said, her hand over her chest with a worrying look.

"Well...nothing we can really do about it. We can't really pry here." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Akeno said.

"Hm?" Rias said seeing a communication circle next to her head. "What is it?"

"Rias, would you mind coming home for the day?" Venerana asked on the other end.

"Eh?" Rias said. "Why, what's going on?"

"We'd like to ask you some things. Your father and I." Venerana said

"Uhm..." Rias said. "Sure, I guess I could come home."

"OK. Would you mind bringing Kenshin along with you?" Venerana asked.

"I was already going to." Rias said. "OK, see you then."

"?" Kenshin and Yukari glanced over at her.

"I'm heading back home, Akeno you're in charge of things until I get back." Rias said. "Kenshin, you're coming with me, my parents are requesting your presence."

"Alright." Kenshin shrugged.

"Hey Kenshin, would it be too much trouble for me to come with? I could use the change in scenery for training." Yukari said.

Kenshin glanced over at Rias who shrugged. "Sure, come on."

"Moou...you're leaving me all alone?" Akeno pouted.

"Ahh..hahaha...s-sorry Akeno, I'll make it up to ya." Kenshin said with a grin as they teleported away.

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin, Yukari and Ragnarok were doing some light sparring in the Gremory mansion's training area. "What did Rias' parents want?" Yukari asked.

"Ask some questions about the wedding." Kenshin said as he ducked a kick from Yukari and blocked a punch from Ragnarok.

"Doesn't she want to wait until after she graduates anyway?" Yukari asked as she jumped back, dodging two horizontal kicks from Kenshin and Ragnarok.

"Well, they obviously want to get a jump on it." Kenshin said.

"Stop." Ragnarok said calling a stop to the spar.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you something since you got back from Mundus Magicus." Ragnarok said crossing his arms.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

"Did you make contact with the spirit of the Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei?" Ragnarok asked.

"Huh?" Yukari said.

"...Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "It...happened when Negi died."

Ragnarok closed his eyes. "I see...what did it do?"

"As you can imagine, I was in an exceptional amount of pain...it tempted me to give into it, and it would wipe away all of the pain." Kenshin said.

"Well, obviously you didn't...so..." Ragnarok said.

"No...you see...had Serafall not arrived there to yank out that tendril, or arrived any later than she did...I..probably would have." Kenshin said with a somber look. "She really saved my ass."

"I see." Ragnarok nodded. "You're not ready to control that thing yet."

"What was it?" Yukari asked. "I mean it had to have a body at some point right?"

"I can't remember, the original me omitted it from my memory." Ragnarok said. "All I can remember was that it was connected to the Dark Goddess."

"So, it has some history with the one you love." Yukari said.

"Yes, I would have to assume so." Ragnarok nodded.

"Well...if you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go take a bath. Some parts of me are still sore from my big fight." Kenshin said.

"Why did you use the Vessel?" Ragnarok asked. "It wasn't a fight against someone you were looking to kill, so why?"

Kenshin turned to him with a calm look. "Simple, it was a fight between men. He was going all out, and beating my ass doing it...he deserved to fight me at my best." He finished with a grin.

"Heh." Ragnarok smirked back in return. "Whatever you say. Alright Yukari let's continue."

"Right." Yukari said.

Kenshin went up to the baths and disrobed. He did the reverse of what you usually did. He took a soak first. "Haaa..." He sighed in content. "Haven't really broken a sweat, so I can hold off on cleaning for a bit."

"_Mmm...this feels sooo good..." Undine sighed _

"_Yeah..." Salamander said in agreement. _

"_Yeahhhh...really helps ease the stress out of your wings." Sylph said. _

_Kenshin received a mental nod from Gnome and chuckled. "Well why don't you all come out here and soak with me then?" _

"_Mmn...well we might take you up on that some other time, but right now we're content to just do this." Undine said. _

"_Whatever you say." Kenshin thought. _

About thirty minutes into his soak he got out and dried off before going over to wash up. However before he could begin Kenshin heard footsteps proceeding in. "Hm?" Kenshin said looking over to see who was coming in.

He was surprised when it turned out to be Grayfia. "G-Grayfia?" Kenshin said. "Uh...this is the men's side."

"The women's side is being renovated, so for the time being, this is a mixed bathing area." Grayfia replied with a smile.

"I-Is that right, well I was just leaving!" Kenshin said getting up to do just that.

"Were you not just about to wash yourself?" Grayfia said. She pursed her lips in thought. "That's no good. Here let me help you."

"Aah, th-that's fine Grayfia I can wash my-" Kenshin was spoken over.

"Nonsense, I insist." Grayfia said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to a seated position. She started lathering up soap and spreading it across his back.

"..." Kenshin couldn't respond. _"Think calming thoughts! Think calming thoughts! Think calming thoughts! This is Sirzechs' wife so think calming thoughts damn you!" He berated himself. _

"Hehehe...you have a well defined back, Kenshin." Grayfia said.

"U-Uhm thanks." Kenshin said.

"Mmhm...I must say, this isn't anything against him, but you are in better shape than Sirzechs is...I guess it's no surprise, seeing as you have to defeat so many strong enemies, not only of the Underworld, but of your own as well." Grayfia said. "You train your body so often."

"Well, even if I didn't I'm kind of a workout freak." Kenshin said with a nervous laugh. "When I'm not doing other things, I'm usually training."

"Ufufu..." Grayfia giggled in a sultry fashion. "Well...I'm all done here, shall I proceed to the front?"

"!" Kenshin rounded on her. "Th-That's fine, I can do that...my..." He got a good look at her, she was completely nude, lacking even a towel, but her cheeks were tinted red and she seemed wobbly. "...Oh my lord you're drunk."

"...Maybe I am, just a little bit.." Grayfia said cupping her cheek with a smile.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her as she let out a hiccup. "A little?" He spoke incredulously.

Grayfia moved in with narrowed eyes, smiling, completely ignoring what he said. "You know Kenshin, I saw you looking me over just now..."

"A naked woman in the baths, who wouldn't? !" Kenshin asked with a blush as the Strongest Queen cornered him.

"I agree...but still..the only man to ever see my naked body has been Sirzechs...and now you." Grayfia said moving in, pressing her chest against his staring into his eyes.

"!" Kenshin's face flared brightly. _"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh DAMN! ! Please don't let my heat cycle kick in or I'm going to do something I will not live to regret!" _

"Kenshin!"

"? !" Kenshin and Grayfia turned to find Rias. "R-R-R-Rias!" Kenshin stammered.

"K-K-Kenshin and O-O-Onee-Sama? ! Why? !" Rias said with a quivering tone and body.

"I-It's not what you thimmph!" Kenshin was silenced by Grayfia's hand.

"Rias, I don't think you're supposed to make noise in a bathroom." Grayfia said.

"Kenshin, I was thinking of coming in here with you, what is going on here? !" Rias asked.

"You tell me and we'll both know!" Kenshin snapped

Grayfia moved behind Kenshin wrapping an arm around Kenshin's chest. "What if I told you I wanted to become allies with the Kuroshi family?"

"E-Ehhh? !" Kenshin's neck snapped toward her.

"I-I see..." Rias said bowing her head with a dark, crimson aura. "Onee-Sama, I will defeat you and rescue Kenshin."

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait!" Kenshin shouts.

"Sounds fun." Grayfia said standing up straight with a lucid giggle.

"Eeeh? !" Kenshin said. He looked between the two. "W-Wait Rias, Grayfia's drunk right no-!"

"Prepare to be defeated!" Rias said throwing her destruction magic at Grayfia, but striking Kenshin who dove between the two to try and defuse the situation.

"! K-Kenshin? !" Rias and Grayfia both exclaimed.

"Krh..." Kenshin grunted and pulled his head out of the water. "...Rias...Grayfia...I know this is your house, but..."

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Get out of here so I can get cleaned up!" Kenshin shouts.

"Aaah, OK!" Rias said running out of the baths knowing he wouldn't hesitate to invoke the one thousand spankings punishment right now.

"Ufufufu..." Grayfia giggled.

"I know you're Sirzech's Queen, but I won't hesitate to bend you over my leg and swat your ass until it's beet freakin' red." Kenshin said with a greatly annoyed glare.

"Ufufu...OK, OK Kenshin you win." Grayfia said taking her leave.

"Kaah..." Kenshin unsealed a bottle of vodka and knocked it back, dropping out of his Balance Breaker.

Thirty minutes later Kenshin was soaking again when Sirzechs came in. "Hey." Sirzechs greeted.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Kenshin said with an annoyed look.

"Are...you drunk?" Sirzechs asked.

"No, but someone that was happened to be in here earlier." Kenshin said.

"Haa, I see." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"Sirzechs, I hate to say this, but I'm gonna need it in writing that I will not be held responsible for what happens if Grayfia's drinking around me while I'm in heat, like she was just now." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry, but with what happened earlier...haaa..." He shuddered.

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked. Kenshin explained what went down earlier. "...I see...well...I guess it couldn't be helped if that indeed does happen...besides we already have come to you for that before."

"By the way Sirzechs, can the Satans have harems? Because if Issei or I strive to become one, we'd like to know if we'd have to give that up and tell all but one of the women who love us to move on." Kenshin said.

"We can." Sirzechs nodded. "People mix up non interest with inability I mean Falbium's single for cripes sake, but we can same as anyone else, just like we can participate in Rating Games, but we just can't be ranked."

"Ah." Kenshin nodded.

Sirzechs stroked his chin in thought. "I've actually been wanting to ask Grayfia if she would mind managing a small harem. I mean she'd be far and beyond my number one woman, but the fact remains that we're both busy most hours of the day and have needs. Hell we don't even sleep together most nights...gets lonely y'know."

"But you know you're going to have to give up something to her in return." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said. "Anyway..."

"Hey Sirzechs, what if Issei and I used the Boosted Gear to make Grayfia more voluptuous?" Kenshin said.

"Ah..." Sirzechs paused. A blush flared to life on his face. "Oh...my...lord..." He said.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered as he got out of the baths. "Enjoy that."

"Aah Kenshin wait!" Sirzechs said only to be ignored.

Kenshin got dressed and left the bath hall only to bump into Yukari. "Oh, hey." Kenshin greeted.

"Hey yourself, you were in there for awhile, everything OK?" Yukari asked. Kenshin explained to her what happened. "Oh wow...that's...actually kinda funny."

"Yeah yeah hahaha..." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

"Ufufufu." Yukari giggled.

"Well, I gotta go apologize to Rias for shouting so see you." Kenshin said. He was stopped as Yukari tugged on his sleeve. "Huh? What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...Kenshin..." Yukari said.

Kenshin noticed the blush on her face. "What's up?"

"Could we...go on a date sometime?" Yukari asked.

"..." Kenshin smiled. "Sure, but why the shy tone?"

"Well...after we had our fun in Kyoto, Xenovia and I talked for a bit, and it made me realize that well...we haven't done much as a couple, instead of just as siblings...and I want to do some of that stu..." Yukari was cut off as Kenshin kissed her on the forehead.

"I understand." Kenshin said. "Just let me know when so I can set that day aside for you."

"OK." Yukari said, smiling at him.

(break)

_The next day. _

Issei had returned early from Seekvaira's place the night before. He teleported into the ORC where Kenshin was lounging around. "Yo, how was Seekvaira's place?" Kenshin asked, not noticing the slight glare on Issei's face.

"Uuh..." Issei said glancing away. "I'm not allowed back there for the time being."

A pin drop was heard as Kenshin stared at Issei. "Explain." Kenshin said.

"Wha?" Issei said.

"You and Seekvaira were spending time together quite easily before, what happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...well.." Issei said.

(flashback)

The Agares heiress and the Sekiryuutei approached the Agares Castle by limo. "Whoa...this is your main house?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Seekvaira nodded.

"Man it's bigger that Chief's place." Issei said. "Err I mean uh..."

"I know who you refer to, remember?" Seekvaira said waving him off.

"Oh, r-right." Issei said with a wincing smile.

The two arrived at the front gate where two people were waiting flanked by maids and butlers. The two in question were dressed in regal outfits. The woman resembled Seekvaira, while the man had her eyes, but had short black hair. "Aaah, Seekvaira. I see you're back in quite a hurry. You left right when we told you the news." The male said.

"I...needed to go speak with someone, I had just caught the time when you told me." Seekvaira said. "I apologize for the abruptness of my departure." She said with a respectful bow.

"It's quite alright, but why is the Chichiryuutei with you?" Lady Agares asked.

"Uhm...I-I was asked by S-Seekvaira-San to come with." Issei said nervously. He missed the slightly disappointed look on Seekvaira's face.

"_I thought we had moved past that." Seekvaira thought. "I mean I know it's my parents, but still they wouldn't raise too much of a problem over the lack of title or suffix and if they did, I'd have just said it was alright." _

"Ah, I see." Lady Agares said. "How is the Dragon of the Elements behaving? I merely ask as a member of the council."

"He is his usual self." Issei said with a nervous laugh. "As long as he's with Chi- er...Rias-Sama, he's pretty well behaved."

"Hm, so another key to keeping him with us is Princess Rias...Aah, what am I saying? Outside of two incidents, one of which I agreed with him on, he's been a great ally to we Devils, we should start treating him as such." Lady Agares said.

"Yeah, Kenshin and Rias-Sama are crazy about each other." Issei said.

"So, why did our daughter see fit to drag you out here?" Lord Agares asked.

"Um...actually." Issei said.

"Because I wanted to introduce you to my choice of suitor." Seekvaira said.

"E-Eeh? !" Issei said.

"Hm?" Lady and Lord Agares said. "Is that right?" Lord Agares asked.

"Seekvaira dear...are you certain about this?" Lady Agares asked. "If I hear correctly, he wants a harem."

"I will manage it if that's the case." Seekvaira said adjusting her glasses.

"U-Uhm?" Issei said.

"Haha! We're to have a boy and our lovely daughter has chosen a suitor, what a joyous day this is!" Lord Agares laughed.

"..." Lady Agares stared at her daughter before turning around. "Very well then please come in. We were about to have dinner."

"Yes, Yes. Come in!" Lord Agares said.

Issei glanced at Seekvaira as they followed her parents. "S-Seekvaira-San, what in the...you want to m-m-marry me?" Issei asked in a low voice.

"Well I...wouldn't be dissatisfied with you." Seekvaira said glancing away from him shyly.

"..." Issei's face flushed, but then his mind raced about his current problem. _"S-Seekvaira, the Agares Princess wants me too? ! Oh...no..." He thought. _

"Are you OK?" Seekvaira asked looking over at him, and the worried look he had on his face.

"Aah? U-Uh...yeah nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Issei said.

"...?" Seekvaira arched her brow curiously. "Well...if you say so."

(break)

_Later that night. _

Issei was sitting in the baths of the Agares Castle, or rather the sauna of the castle. It seemed that Seekvaira used the one at his house and liked it so much she had one put in here. "Haa...man...now even Seekvaira...? What do I do...?" Issei lamented.

"_**Partner..." Ddraig said. **_

Issei had been sitting in the sauna for a good ten minutes, but as he was thinking of leaving someone came in. "Oh? Issei?"

"? !" Issei's eyes widened seeing Seekvaira walk in, wearing absolutely nothing. "S-S-Seek-? !"

"What? You naturally should come into the sauna wearing nothing so the sweat can flow freely, right?" Seekvaira asked. "It's fine if you look, it's not like you haven't already seen it at this point."

"_Sh-She doesn't mind if I look? ! Oh thank the demon lord!" Issei thought, his pervert mode fighting for control. _

"U-U-Uhmmm...I-I..." Issei hid his manhood with his hands and moved to leave, but Seekvaira grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"No, it's OK. Please stay with me for a bit." Seekvaira said.

Issei gulped and nodded. "A-Alright."

The two sat down across from one another. _"Unholy crap! She must have just taken a bath or something, her hair's clinging to her body...it looks so damn hot!" He thought. "Fuck...! I'm getting hot from the sauna and my own desires, shit! If I was man enough I'd try to push her down right now!" He thought watching her wave her long hair_

"Humm...a man and a woman all alone together in a sauna...I wonder...if you were to push me onto my back, what would happen to me?" Seekvaira said.

"!" Issei stared at her in shock. "Wh-Wha?"

"Well, from what I've heard you've seen the naked forms of Princess Rias and all of her female pieces, and most of the pieces in Archduke Kenshin's peerage...so I guess my body pales in comparison." Seekvaira said with a small smile.

"W-Well I wouldn't say that!" Issei laughed nervously. "Your body is right up there with there's! Hell yours is probably the best I've seen of women not already interested in Kenshin!" Issei said.

"Oh? That's a nice compliment, thank you." Seekvaira said. "To be honest I was angry with you the first couple of times you walked in on me changing when I invited you to come watch mech anime with me, but after awhile I just grew to accept it as something that happens with you."

"Oh really? Sometimes I wondered if you were going to take my head off." Issei said with a wincing smile.

"Oh no!" Seekvaira laughed. "You're far too nice a person and I think Princess Rias and Archduke Kenshin would be calling for my head if that happened...that said...I may not show it often, but I do feel a little self conscious about my image. So it's nice to hear someone I think fondly of tell me that I look good."

"W-Well hell you look more than good, you're a high class beauty with an amazing body." Issei said.

"..." Seekvaira smiled again, this time noticeably wider. "I see...well..." She leaned over, her chest shifting with the motion of her body. "Why not show how much you think that then?" She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her left breast.

"? !"

"Mmmn..." Seekvaira's left eye closed, letting out a moan.

"S-Seekvaira-San? !" Issei said with wide eyes.

"Come on, put me on my back...and take me." Seekvaira said.

"T-Taaaakkkkeee yooouuuu? !" Issei gaped.

Seekvaira's face was flushed, but there was a bit of sadness in her expression. "Issei, we've spent a lot of time together, playing games, watching shows, even shopping...we found out a lot about each other in the process...so what am I to you?"

"S-Seekvaira-San is Seekvaira-San! N-Nothing more or less!" Issei said.

"..." Seekvaira gritted her teeth slightly. "What if I wanted to be more than that? What then?"

"H-Huh?" Issei said.

Seekvaira began to lean toward him, pushing him onto his back instead. Seekvaira laid against him looking into his eyes. Issei's body shivered in response to the soft feeling of a woman pressed against him. He felt her hardened spires digging into his chest as well as her heart racing. _"Oh man! This is not good! I-I'm not going to be able to hold back here!" _

He looked into Seekvaira's eyes, seeing nervousness in her eyes too, but she was less affected by it. "Iss...ei...let me feel you more..." She leaned down and kissed Issei, easily sliding her tongue past his lips.

An obscene lip smacking sound filled the room as she made out with him. _"Oh man...! She wants to...and we're...oh man!" Issei thought. _Seekvaira pulled away. "Seekvaira-San...I..."

"Still with that..." Seekvaira said cutting him off. "I...I thought we'd moved past that...I...guess I was wrong..." Seekvaira spoke with a quivering voice.

"Wha?" Issei said.

"Was...I wrong to assume we'd gotten much closer since that first date we had went on...?" Seekvaira asked as she got up off of him her body shaking.

"S-Seekvaira-San..wai-!" Issei said as she ran out of the sauna.

"Don't follow me!" She shouts, half angrily, half crying.

(Flashback end)

"...After that I ran into her father who asked that I probably shouldn't come back for awhile." Issei said.

"...I see." Kenshin said. "She thought you were much closer than you thought you two were and...she also thought you were her way out of a potential omiai."

"..." Issei bowed his head, glaring in frustration, knowing he was right.

"Issei...come on man, tell me what's been eating you, in full detail." Kenshin said.

"..." Issei gritted his teeth. "No." He got up and walked toward the window.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet, put off by the sudden anger in Issei's tone.

"You wouldn't get it." Issei said.

"Try me." Kenshin said.

"Krh..." Issei bowed his head. "No, trust me you wouldn't understand 'Mr. My love life is so damn perfect.'"

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "Ok Issei, what the hell crawled up your ass? Now you're pissed at me?"

"..." Issei didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Kenshin said walking up to him and gripping his shoulder.

Issei rounded on him and punched Kenshin in the face. "Just piss off already!"

Kenshin responded by decking Issei in the nose. "If you're going to punch someone stronger than you, you better make damn sure you knock his lights out. Now what the fuck is your deal?"

"Oh trust me Kenshin, I don't need your help, you're about the last person who'd understand my problem." Issei said gripping the cloth over his heart.

"...So let me get this straight, you're refusing someone's help, simply because you don't think he'd get your problem?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "That's a damn poor reason Issei, but whatever. I offered, you refused. You deal with it then."

"You want to know why I can't find it in me to tell you of all people? You've gotten everyone you've ever went after or come after you and succeeded in everything you've set out to do and I hate that. The first time I tried, I got killed for no damn reason, by someone I fell in love with!" Issei shouts. "What the hell would you know about any of that? ! You've never had someone you loved try to kill you and even if you did, you'd probably just shrug it off and bottle it up like the emotionless bastard you are!"

(clench, crash!)

"Kacckk!" Issei choked out as Kenshin gripped him by the throat and planted him against the wall scowling into his eyes.

"...You wanna fuckin' repeat that?" Kenshin snarled.

"Haackk...haacck...I-I'm soorrhyy!" Issei gasped out.

Kenshin dropped him in a heap and looked down at him in disdain. "I tell you to think long and hard about what I told you before my fight against Sairaorg, and that's what you came up with?" He scoffed "I've tried to help you every time I could Issei and this is how I'm repaid? Fine then...I wash my hands of you and refuse to help you anymore." Kenshin turned around and started walking away.

(slam!)

Kenshin opened the door, left and slammed it shut. He walked by Gasper and Evangeline, the former who shivered in fright. "Whoa? What the hell's got you so pissed off?" Evangeline asked. "What the hell happened up there?"

"Why don't you go ask the pervert up there?" Kenshin asked as he walked out the door.

Evangeline watched him leave before opening a communication line with Rias. "I think you need to get over here."

"What? Is something wrong with Gasper?" Rias asked.

"No, but Kenshin is positively livid right now." Evangeline said.

A second circle came up. "What's up? Why is Onii-Chan angry?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know, he just came downstairs with this pissed off look on his face and when I asked him about it he told me to ask the pervert before storming out." Evangeline said. "The two were up there talking beforehand."

"OK, Mom says she'd like to speak with Issei, but she wants to do it alone, so have him come to the Lunar Cafe." Miyuki said.

"Wait, would this have anything to do with the message I got from Seekvaira this morning?" Rias asked.

"What would that be?" Evangeline asked.

"She told me to tell Issei that she won't be inviting him over or coming over to do things for awhile." Rias said.

"Hn...you freakin' brats..." Evangeline sighed.

Meanwhile Kenshin was in the forest, having just put his fist through a tree when Tamamo and Yukari came up to him. "You know, killing an inanimate object won't make you feel better."

"Not in the mood Tamamo." Kenshin said as he slashed his sword outward and cut the tree down. He made a clone to grind the stump to the ground, pull up the roots and plant another tree.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Yukari asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Issei said something that hit a very raw nerve." Kenshin said as he started chopping the tree up into firewood.

"Just saying something? You don't look like the kind of guy that offends easily." Tamamo said.

"Maybe not, but even I have things that which said, can really get under my skin." Kenshin said.

"What did he say?" Yukari asked.

Kenshin took a breath. "I'd rather not talk about it. Just let me stew."

"O...OK." Yukari said seeing the distant look in his eyes.

(break)

_That night_

_With Issei. _

Issei walked down the road leading up to the Lunar Cafe. Beforehand, he had been grilled by most of the other women about Seekvaira, and now Kenshin. _"They all seem to agree with Kenshin that it's on me as far as Seekvaira-San goes, but...I couldn't bring myself to tell them much about Kenshin, except that I said something that set him off and that I'd rather just save it for Hikari-San."_

He thought back to Seekvaira. _"...Could it be that she's fallen for me? I-I mean...I do treat her like a normal girl, instead of the Agares Princess, but...what could I have done that made it that way? Surely that can't be enough." He thought. _

Then he thought back to his argument with Kenshin. _"...He was only trying to help, but how could he know about what I've been through? He hasn't had someone he loved try to kill him before...has he? That look in his eyes though...when he grabbed my throat...it looked like he was recalling something painful." He thought. _

"_What if Seekvaira does want a deeper relationship with me? What if Irina and Asia want one too?" He thought. "But...then again...what if I'm wrong?" _

"_Will you die for me?" _

Issei shivered as the image of the Fallen Angel Raynare came to mind. A horrible memory for him, of his first girlfriend, who he fell in love with instantly...only to be killed by her.

"_I've tried to help you every time I could Issei and this is how I'm repaid? Fine then, I wash my hands of you, and I refuse to help you anymore." _

What Kenshin said to him earlier rang in his mind. It was thanks to Kenshin...that he was even still alive. Without Kenshin, Rias wouldn't have gotten to him in time and he would have been dead and gone.

He arrived at the Lunar Cafe and walked in. It was empty. Issei looked around. It had a painting of a night sky with a full moon on the ceiling and on the walls were references to various lunar creatures both supernatural and not. Hikari was drying off glasses behind the counter. "Not much business huh?"

"I closed shop early." Hikari said. "Slow day."

"I see." Issei said

"Sit down." Hikari said setting a cup down with tea in it.

Issei came up to the counter and sat down taking a sip. "So...um...what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Something you said to Kenshin earlier." Hikari said. "I have my ways of getting him to confide in me."

"...I'm s-"

"No you're not." Hikari said. "The only reason you're apologizing is because you think I might lash out at you, that's not why I asked you to be here. I came to tell you about the last year of my apprenticeship under Kenshin and Yukari, when they were in the past." She said setting out a wine glass and taking a sip. "It started with Kenshin and I in prison with Arika, Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire and Nagi Springfield's master Filius Zect. Because we couldn't do much in way of physical training, we did so in a mental training area or a Phantasmagoria."

"You've been in Kenshin's training area?" Issei asked.

"No, it was a different one, it looked different." Hikari said. "Now, other than the Schismatic War that was still raging, I had no real idea why Kenshin wanted to train me so much, but I found out the day I escaped."

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"Remember how we told you back in Mundus Magicus that Ryuushin and I found out our masters had been lying to us?" Hikari asked.

"...Yeah?" Issei asked.

"Well Ryuushin had at least found out about Kenshin's involvement with the massacre of our clans, but not the reason why." Hikari said. "When the Ala Rubra came to free us from the prison we were held in. Ryuushin attacked Kenshin in a rage, but was easily dispatched by him."

"Kenshin fought his own father in the time before he was born?" Issei asked. "Even wounded him?"

"It was all a part of the lie Kenshin and Yukari had been living all those years." Hikari said. "Kenshin deliberately avoided killing him, and that when we both found out about Yukari's involvement."

"They didn't tell you anything?" Issei asked.

"No." Hikari said. "The end game of their plan was to die, remember?"

"..." Issei went silent, listening to her.

"When Ryuushin had found out, Kenshin told him to train whilst reviling at hating him to the core as he had been before he knew who wiped out the clans." Hikari said. "They had only met us a a couple of years before we found out, by then...Ryuushin had already suffered greatly, being a demon and a Kuroshi, one of the clans that was vilified in Mundus Magicus."

"So...he chose to have you two kill him and Yukari?" Issei asked.

"They did." Hikari corrected. "The both of them...after they massacred the clans and brought down the Kingdom of Vespertatia...they were broken...many times they both thought of turning their own swords on themselves just to end the pain and had they both been alone, or separate from each other rather...they probably would have."

"..."

"I know what you're thinking, if he chose it, then it must not have hurt as much, right?" Hikari asked. "I'm afraid that's not the case...had it been anyone else, sure...it might not have hurt as much, but the time period they came from, their father was already dead...meaning that their last technical memory of their father, would have been him killing them..and try as they might to hide it, to be strong...it hurt them deeply."

"Why didn't he try to tell you two from the start? Why go through all that?" Issei asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Like I said, Ryuushin had already suffered greatly...he already hated them to the core, even if he didn't know them yet and once I found out...I...grew to hate them too..." Hikari said. "So...they told a bunch of lies and half truths, so they could get closer to us and train us for the inevitable day that we would find out about them."

"..." Issei went silent again.

"...If you were Kenshin, what would you have done?" Hikari asked.

"I...don't know..." Issei said.

"You didn't know this until now, but...you could have worded what you said a little differently." Hikari said. "Like, you could have said Kenshin wouldn't know what it feels like, because he's never had someone he was in love with try to kill him, because he hasn't...he's good about keeping people at arms length until he's sure of their intentions, but...just saying that he couldn't possibly know what it feels like to have someone he loves try to kill him, that's what set him off."

"I see that now." Issei said hanging his head. "You did both forgive him and Yukari after you found out the truth, right?"

"Of course." Hikari nodded with a small smile.

"Well...thanks Hikari-San, you've shown me what an idiot I was..." Issei said.

"Of course." Hikari said. "Although it's not my intention."

"Haa...I must have really come off as a prick to him." Issei said. "And sometimes it seems like coming off as a prick to Kenshin is hard to do, because he'll just fire right back at you instantly."

"Well...Ken-Chan's really sarcastic at times." Hikari said with a sweatdrop. "But about the other thing you said, about Ken-Chan being emotionless...I didn't like it when he used to bottle things up, but I understood it. Some things he just felt that he couldn't get help with like you're feeling now...and he didn't want to feel weak."

"He felt weak just talking to his family about his problems?" Issei asked.

"With me, it was kind of hard for him, having not known me until he was ten." Hikari said. "If he really needed to, he would usually talk to Ryuushin about them."

"..." Issei went silent for a moment. "...Y'know...I..I kinda wish I could confide in my parents about some of this stuff, but they think I'm dead."

"You know, I don't think what you said was the main reason that Ken-Chan snapped." Hikari said.

"Huh? What was it then?" Issei asked.

"I think Kenshin trusted you." Hikari asked.

"Trusted me?" Issei asked.

"Mmhm. Ken-Chan's only willingly shared his pain with people he could trust." Hikari said.

"So...you think I betrayed his trust then...great that just makes me feel worse." Issei sighed.

"I think he'll come around eventually, but you have to pick your time to speak with him about this." Hikari said. "You seem really torn up about this though."

"Because even though I said those things, I owe Kenshin a lot...and he's always helped me when I needed it, even now and I threw it back in his face." Issei said.

"Well, just give it some time, now if that's all be on your way. I need to finish up." Hikari said.

"Hey...um...Hikari-San, if I could ask, would you happen to have any advice about my problem involving Seekvaira-San?" Issei asked.

"Hm? What happened there?" Hikari asked. Issei explained and Hikari nodded. "I see...well Issei there's a couple of things I could say that she was trying to do. One, she was trying to do, like what Rias tried to do before with Kenshin to force off any omiais by giving you her virginity because for whatever reason the worth of a woman up for marriage shoots down if they're not a virgin."

"Well, there is a certain feeling men get from being the first person to...y'know." Issei said.

"Most arranged marriages aren't done for love." Hikari countered. Issei nodded, unable to argue that point, if Rias' arranged marriage with Raiser was anything to go by. "Which brings me to my next point...she thought you two were getting close. People who are close to each other typically drop suffixes from each others names...so when you kept using one, it frustrated and hurt her because she might think you aren't as interested in her as she is in you."

"But all I did was watch anime, play games, and go shopping with her at the times we met." Issei said.

"And how did you treat her during these times?" Hikari asked.

"W-Well I treated her like I would any other girl, u-um! M-Minus the perversion though!" Issei said.

"And did you seem genuinely interested in her as you were doing these things?" Hikari asked.

"W-Well yeah, why wouldn't I have been?" Issei asked. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Hikari said with a smile. "See, to everyone else, she's Princess Seekvaira of the Archduke ranked Agares clan, just like before Rias met Kenshin, she was Princess Rias of the Gremory clan, but to you and Kenshin. The two noble devil heiresses got to know what it feels like to be looked at as just regular women...such a thing can really touch a woman's heart you know."

"R-Really?" Issei said. "S-So, y-you think that what Kenshin has with Chief...that S-Seekvaira wants with me?"

"It's certainly possible." Hikari said before petting his head. "For someone who wants a harem, you have a lot to learn about women."

"I-I see..." Issei said. "But..."

"Issei, not every girl's going to treat you like that bitch Raynare did." Hikari said. "That was just cruel."

"It's...not just that...at the heart of it...if I were to fall for someone and get rejected..." Issei said.

"I see." Hikari said. "Because of what she did...you're scared to take the next step...well..can't help you there...you have to figure it out yourself."

"Well...thanks anyway Hikari-San." Issei said.

"Of course." Hikari said.

(break)

_The next day. _

Issei was in the clubroom with everyone. Azazel was present as were Kenshin and his peerage. He glanced over at Kenshin who was reading a manga. _"He hasn't glanced at me this whole time we've been in here...I guess I can't blame him...that was a pretty dickish thing I said to him." _

"Why are we here? Aren't you just going to go over the rules and what not for the Rating Game?" Evangeline asked.

"That, and I'd like to give an update on the state of the factions...namely what we were able to glean up about the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction."

"Or as Kenshin refers to them. The Oxymoron Faction." Evangeline said.

"Actually I've taken to just calling the The Hypocrites." Kenshin said without looking up from his manga.

"This is kinda important Kenshin, you should probably pay attention." Azazel said.

"The Hero Faction is finding Sacred Gear users who are mixed up with common people and showing them how to easily attain the Balance Breaker, this is not limited to just the Hero Faction as the Khaos Brigade themselves are doing this as well with reincarnated devils using research gained by the Hero Faction. This present quite the problem as so many people with Balance Breaker ability mixed up with the common people and there are some who were tricked by the more assholish devils and became a servant." Kenshin explained. "When presented with a way out of their misery as some human Sacred Gear wielders lead very shitty lives, they will almost certainly take it...and the reincarnated devils who were tricked would likely revolt against the system that allowed this to happen. To this point I can't fault those who were tricked and those were leading those miserable lives, coming from both things myself...but at the same time, if they come at me, they will be crushed."

Everyone stared at Kenshin who said all that without looking up from the manga he was reading and even paused to flip a page here and there. "Um...yes, that about covers it, how did you know all that Kenshin?" Azazel asked. "That and you don't seem too concerned about this."

"I'm privy to this information as a member of the Lucifer peerage and only a fool walks onto a battlefield without doing their research." Kenshin said. "As for why I'm not too worried, is it not the mark of a good leader to trust in their lieutenants?"

Hearing this brought a smile to Yukari's, Miyuki's and Hikari's faces, a grin to Kazumi's and Tamamo's and a smirk to Evangeline's while Chachamaru held no reaction "Ha, so my dumping the leadership on you did have an effect on you." Azazel remarked.

"I suppose so, the old Kenshin couldn't trust in many people other than himself." Sextum said.

"The old Kenshin was also hunted by an entire world." Kenshin remarked. "Now, if that's all, shouldn't you be doing your adviser job now?"

"Oh right. Anyway, let's get started." Azazel said.

Chachamaru raised her hand. "Excuse me, before you begin."

"Yeah?" Azazel asked.

"Does Sairaorg Bael have some acting the role that you do?" Chachamaru asked. "It seems unfair if only you are an adviser."

"That's not the case. Every peerage has an adviser. For example when Raiser was a youth devil his elder brother Ruval helped him." Azazel said.

"It's true, Ruval-Oniisama did help us a lot." Ravel said with a nod.

"Then who is Sairaorg-San's?" Rossweisse asked.

"Diehauser Belial." Azazel and Kenshin both said. Azazel turned to him. "OK how do you know that?"

"I had to go to a Lucifer peerage function the last time I was in the Underworld, we met, chatted. We drank each other under the table." Kenshin said. "He said he looked forward to a challenge from me when I got some official game experience to which I replied that maybe I'd take the gauntlet I'd be throwing and slap him across the face with it as soon as I was eligible."

"K-Kenshin, that is E-Emperor Belial you were talking to, don't you think you should have been a little more..." Rias was cut off.

"Rias, we were in the middle of a drinking contest and he laughed at me when I said it, there is such a thing as screwing around." Kenshin said. "I doubt he took me seriously, and if he did, oh well."

"Right. Well anyway. Have you guys all memorized the video data of the Bael peerage?" Azazel asked. Rias and her peerage nodded.

"Still it doesn't feel like even with what Kenshin got Sairaorg-San to do, that it was much help." Issei said.

"Yeah, Regulus' Sacred Gear is capable of more than what Sairaorg showed." Azazel said. "He's also Sairaorg's pawn and can control his form."

"Hey, Onii-Chan, why don't you ask the spirits if they'd want to join us?" Miyuki asked.

"I did, they said no." Kenshin said. "Supplying the three of us with power is enough."

"Hey Sensei, what are the chances we collide with the champion in the future?" Issei asked.

"Well, you guys as well as Kenshin's and Sairaorg's group are special cases, you keep gathering strong people. You've faced down world level foes and survived." Azazel said. "That doesn't happen very often, you all are seen as a big shot newcomer teams and as such you will have a lot of eyes on you. Hell even in this match Rias and her group will have the entire Underworld watching just as everyone watched the fight between Kenshin and Sairaorg that ended up being a thriller as well as a showcase to everyone to what even a little hard work and training can do for you. This Rating game will be a bigger showcase of that as Sairaorg's entire peerage is made up of people who train hard."

"That said, Sairaorg is favored to win." Kenshin said turning a page. "The logic being that it's still Sairaorg and Issei isn't me."

"Well we'll have to prove them wrong." Rias said.

"Of course." Akeno said.

"We will win." Koneko said.

"We won't be brushed aside that easily." Xenovia said with a fire in her eyes.

"I agree." Kiba said.

"Being discounted right out of the gate...is kinda frustrating." Rossweisse said.

"Also there's been something changed about the match, in that Grayfia will not be officiating the match." Azazel said. "She'll have already officiated the match between Sona and Seekvaira and she wanted to watch with Sirzechs."

"Eh? If it's not Onee-Sama then wh-" The sound of a book closing cut Rias off. Everyone turned to see Kenshin putting away his book. "E-Eh? W-Wait."

"I was waiting until later to tell you, but while I was at the Lucifer function, Grayfia asked me if I could stand in for her as the official." Kenshin said. "I agreed. So I guess I'll get a front row seat to watch Issei get his ass kicked." Kenshin pushed off the wall and left.

A while later everyone had been working around the old school building and were now taking a break. Suddenly a communication circle opened up on the table. "Phenex?" Koneko said.

"Huh?" Ravel said looking over at it. "Oh! I wonder who it could be?"

"I really hope it isn't Raiser...I know we patched things up, but I really don't want to deal with him right now." Kenshin groaned.

"Seriously, I remember him leering at me as we were leaving the Phenex territory." Yukari sighed.

"You too? I had half a mind to freeze him." Evangeline said rolling her eyes. "Nothing serious, just leave him frozen for a little while. A little mild hypothermia never hurt anyone."

"Oh h-he's not that bad..." Ravel said smiling with a sweatdrop.

The figure of a high class woman with blonde hair who resembled Ravel appeared. "O-Okaa-Sama? !" She shouts in surprise.

"Hello Ravel, I apologize for calling at this time, it's still school time isn't it?" Lady Phenex asked. "How do you do anyway?"

"I-It is and I'm fine." Ravel said.

"By the way are Rias-San and Kenshin-San there?" Lady Phenex asked.

"Yes, Yeah?" Rias and Kenshin both said.

Rias stepped in front of the projection. "Hello Obaa-Sama. It's been quite awhile."

"Heya Mrs. Phenex." Kenshin waved, moving next to Rias.

"You two look nice together." Lady Phenex said. "Better than my son and Rias ever did."

Rias' face flushed while Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah. That's because we're happy together."

"Anyway. I wanted to come introduce myself properly to everyone along with my husband, but we couldn't find the time." Lady Phenex said.

"It's quite alright Obaa-Sama, we know how hard your family has been working to prepare the Phoenix Tears for the alliance." Rias said.

"Swing by when stuff calms down." Kenshin said. "Just...if you're going to bring Raiser with you, please know my peerage is well within their rights to discipline him if he decides to act untoward to them."

"I understand." Lady Phenex said. "I wish to talk to you about my daughter's attendance there at Kuoh Academy."

"Uhm...she's right there ma'am." Yukari said pointing at Ravel.

"I know, I know." Lady Phenex said. "I just wish to apologize for having you come out to build my son back up and for taking care of Ravel."

"It's no trouble." Rias responded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all. I actually had fun training in the mountains." Kenshin said with a grin. "As for Ravel, she's been no trouble at all."

"Aah, well I'm glad." Lady Phenex said with a smile. "But another thing is I wish to ask of both you and Sekiryuutei-San."

"Eh?" Issei said with an arched brow.

"I would like you both to watch over Ravel so that no weird pests come near her, with the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements watching over her, her father, brothers and I will be able to rest easier." Lady Phenex said.

"Ok, keep all weird pests, including the Sekiryuutei away from her, got it." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, I'm sure he's not that bad." Lady Phenex said.

"I'll protect your daughter." Issei said with a salute.

"Yes, thank you and Ravel, please do behave in a manner that would not shame you as a lady." Lady Phenex said. "Now if that is all, I must be going."

"Y-Yes O-Okaa-Sama." Ravel said with a blush.

"Good day to you Mrs. Phenex." Kenshin waved her off.

"Do take time to rest up Obaa-Sama, all of you." Rias said.

"Oh don't worry we will." Lady Phenex giggled as she vanished.

Kenshin cracked his neck and turned to leave the room. "Alright...it's time to get back to work."

"U-Uhm Kenshin!" Issei said.

Kenshin stopped walking. "What?"

"Kenshin, I...uh..I just want to..." Issei was cut off.

"Shove it." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

Kenshin turned to him with an impassive glare. "I said shove it, your apology that is...you think what happened yesterday is something you can just sweep under the rug? It took everything I had not to beat your ass yesterday/."

"B-But Kenshin...I..." Issei was cut off again.

"What was that you said? That I wouldn't possibly know what it was like and that I was an emotionless bastard?" Kenshin asked drawing surprised looks from everyone except Hikari, Evangeline and Chachamaru. "Well anyway. I'm not as angry with you as much as I was before, but..." He let out a sigh. "I didn't expect to hear such things from you." He walked out of the room.

"..." Issei watched him leave, but turned to find Yukari scowling at him. He saw her fist shaking.

"..." Yukari shook her head in disdain and left the room.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Miyuki asked shaking her head and following after her.

"Issei-kun..." Kazumi said with a sympathetic look.

"Kid, Kenshin and I may not see eye to eye all the time, but that?" Evangeline shook her head.

"..." Chachamaru glanced over at him, before closing her eyes and shaking her own head.

"I haven't been here long, but I can tell he held you in high regard before this mess." Tamamo sighed.

"Issei aside from me, he was always willing to help you...why?" Rias asked with a conflicted look.

"Kenshin-kun maybe a man, but even men have things they take personal offense too." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Exactly, I can understand why Kenshin-kun's upset with you." Akeno said with a slight glare.

"_E-Even Chief and the others don't know what to say..." Issei thought. _

"Kenshin-Senpai trusted you..." Koneko said.

"I-Issei-San, that's a horrible thing to say to someone like Onii-Sama..." Asia said.

"Even I think that's a bit much and I'm kind of dense to these matters." Xenovia said with closed eyes.

Everyone left the room except for Issei, Gasper and Hikari. "Uhm...Gasper...just to be clear...you think I'm in the wrong here too right?"

"U-Uhm...y-yeah. I've never seen Kenshin-Senpai upset like that before...he must have really taken offense to what you said." Gasper said before leaving.

Hikari sighed. "Issei, that...was the wrong time."

"Can.. you at least tell me how much he trusted me, to make him that upset over this?" Issei asked.

"..." Hikari placed her hand on his head and closed her eyes. "I wanted you to find this out on your own, then apologize, but that plan went out the window."

Issei heard something being spoken in his mind. _"...I don't know Mom...I guess I just never expected to hear something like that from someone I looked at as a little brother." _

Hikari took her hand off of Issei's head and walked out of the room. Issei opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. "...I am such an idiot."

(Break)

_Later. _

Issei was working by himself. Yukari had gone to find Kenshin who went awol after he tried to apologize the first time. Issei assumed he headed back home to train. "Man...first this situation with Seekvaira-San, now I've went and pissed off someone who thinks of me as a sibling."

First he thought about Seekvaira. "She's not Chief, whom I've known for longer, but at the same time. She is very beautiful, but also very serious, but even I can tell she treats her servants relatively the same as Chief. Then there are those times we watched anime together. There were times she would move up close to me and lay herself against me. I always just assumed she was tired...and when we go out shopping, she'd always try to dress us up like we were getting ready to go out on a date or something..."

"...Could it be...that...she really does like me?" Issei asked himself.

"_**...Idiot..." Ddraig said to himself. **_

"Then there's also Irina and Asia...they haven't yet...but eventually...I think they'll get tired of my hesitance..." Issei said. "I..." He trailed off, a hot feeling going through his body, unlike when his perverted thoughts went awry he felt a different emotion coming through him.

"Hmhmhm..." A laugh was heard and Issei turned to find Sheena and Sextum standing in the doorway.

"Sheena-San? Sextum-San?" Issei asked.

"Hello..." Sextum greeted.

"Issei, we've been listening to you talk to yourself for awhile. You're really torn up about all this huh?" Sheena asked.

"Well...y-yeah..." Issei said.

"Yeah, you haven't even been paying much attention Irina-Chan or Asia-Chan, or even Sextum and I. I never left to go back home you know." Sheena said.

"You didn't...oh...oh wow I really have been out of it." Issei said.

"Yeah, hell I've walked right by you, even pulled my kimono down a bit, you didn't even bat an eye." Sheena laughed.

"Seriously? !" Issei said with a blush.

"...You really are a pervert..." Sextum said. "The fact that I have an attraction to you is surprising..."

"Ye-...wait you're a-attracted to me too? !" Issei said.

"The only reason you haven't noticed is because I haven't been very obvious about it..." Sextum sighed.

"...Well...I guess..." Issei winced.

"Also...I guess no one's really bothered to just ask you about it other than Onii-Sama, who can be very blunt and to the point." Issei turned to find Asia walking in with Irina following close behind.

"Yeah..." Irina walked up to him and pat him on the back with a smile before embracing him.

"!" Issei's eyes widened.

"You don't have to worry so much Issei, what I feel for you...it's real." Irina said.

"Yes, it's the same for me, Issei-San..." Asia said embracing him from behind.

"Y'know I may not have been apart of this for long, but I'd like to know you better." Sheena said petting his head.

"...but at the same time, if you close yourself off..." Sextum said.

"Does Raynare-Sama still hurt you, deep in your heart?" Asia asked.

"...Yeah..." Issei said with a quivering voice. "She said before that the date we went on, that I tried my utmost best on was boring, and she also rejected me, killed me...not in that order, but still. It makes a guy feel low, to be told that his best was pathetic and sometimes I actually wonder...if everyone is getting bored of me."

Everyone continued to listen in. "I guess I was just an idiot for planning so far ahead. I thought of the holidays with her and everything. The truth is...I would love to get closer with Seekvaira-Sa-...Seekvaira, I want to enjoy relationship with you all, but...I've always had this in the back of my mind."

"I would never talk ill or anything of the sort about Issei-San. I respect and admire you too much...and I love him." Asia said.

"A-Asia..." Issei said, not noticing the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah and I think Seekvaira-San does want to be with you, but she wants to be sure you feel the same." Irina said.

"And I don't think Kenshin hates you either. If just saying stupid stuff earned his hate, then I think he'd have almost no friends." Sheena laughed.

"Just have some confidence that everything will work out alright." Sextum said.

"E-Everyone, thank you..." Issei said. "I'd...like to stay with you all forever."

"..Ufufu...you think you should really be saying that right now, to me and Sextum? We haven't known each other as long." Sheena giggled.

"Y-Yeah..." Sextum said glancing away with a blushing smile.

"Well, we have plenty of time to get to know each other better and I don't just mean you all." Issei said wiping his eyes.

"I get it." Sheena shrugged and embraced him. "I look forward to it."

"Likewise." Sextum said doing the same.

"Thank you everyone...this means a lot to m-" Issei was cut off as Irina kissed him.

"Hehehe." Irina giggled after she finished. "Don't mention it!"

"Aaah! Irina-San!" Asia whined and grabbed Issei's head, kissing him too.

"Hey Hey now, if he wants to get closer I might as well get a jump on it." Sheena said grabbing Issei's head, away from Asia, kissing him even going as far as to slip him some tongue.

"Mmn? !" Issei moaned.

"U-Uuummm..." Sextum shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh, where are my manners..." Sheena smiled and turned Issei toward her

"Wh-Wha, nononono I can wai-mm..." Sextum was cut off as Issei's lips laid over hers on account of Sheena pushing them there. "...Ooh..." She moaned into him. _"Screw it..." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. _

That soon ended and Issei moved to get up. "Where are you going?" Irina asked.

"Ah...well..I feel better about myself now." Issei said. "I kinda wanna take a walk though."

"You're gonna go find Onii-Sama aren't you?" Asia asked as Issei walked toward the door.

"...Yeah." Issei said. "I'd just like to talk to him."

"OK, We'll still be here." Sheena waved.

"OK, thanks...for you know..easing my pain." Issei said as he left.

He walked around, trying to get a lock on where Kenshin was. He felt like he was floating on air. _"...I know I might have been just overreacting when I started worrying about this, but to actually hear women say it...that they really like me and want to be with me...haaa..." He mentally sighed in content._

"_**Sounds like you're feeling pretty good." Ddraig said. **_

"_Yeah..." Issei thought. "Hey Ddraig, can you find Kenshin for me?" _

"_**No, it's probably better if you have more time to think about what you wanna say." Ddraig said. **_

"_Aah, good point." Issei thought. _

As he walked he bumped into Kazumi and Chachamaru. "Oh, Issei-kun." She said.

"Issei-San." Chachamaru said.

"Hey." Issei said with a smile. "What's up?"

"?" Kazumi stared at him. "Huh, you seem a lot more lighthearted than you have been lately."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I worried you." Issei said waving her off. "I've just had a problem that I needed a little help getting through."

"Aah. Well that's good. I've been meaning to ask, would you mind judging my pictures for me. You know that ones. The ones your perverted friends keep asking to see." Kazumi said with a grin.

A twinkle developed in Issei's eyes. "Are you kidding? ! I'd love to! Especially if it burns Matsuda and Motohama!"

"Hahahaha!" Kazumi laughed. "Alright then, it's a date."

"D-Date?" Issei said. "Uhm, sure! It's a date then!"

"OK..." Kazumi said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "See you then."

Kazumi walked away leaving Issei alone with Chachamaru. "Issei-San." Chachamaru said.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"I don't need it right this minute, but within the next couple of days I'll need my energy recharged." Chachamaru said.

"About that...Chachamaru-San, it's not like it would bug Kenshin or anyone else in his peerage to recharge you, but why do you ask only me?" Issei asked with a curious look on his face. "It doesn't bother me either, It's just been on my mind for a little while."

"..." Chachamaru's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "W-Well...I just prefer it that way."

"Hmm, is that your way of saying you like me?" Issei asked.

"!" Chachamaru bowed her head, stammering out nonsense.

"Hahaha." Issei laughed. "I'm just teasing you there Chachamaru. It's OK if you keep asking and I'm glad you like me, feels kinda science fictiony for a mechanical woman to have a crush on me."

"U-Uuumm..." Chachamaru said.

"Oh! S-Sorry, gynoid." Issei corrected.

"No, it's OK." Chachamaru said. "I just want to bring a function of my Sacred Gear to your attention, that I think you might like."

"Oh? Go ahead then." Issei said.

"I can control the intent of it's attack. I can use it to kill, injure or if we don't want to fight someone, the laser my weapon fires can even destroy clothing." Chachamaru said.

"..." Issei stared at her gaping like a fish. "Oh...my...lord..."

"W-What?" Chachamaru said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What is thy bidding Chachamaru-Sama." Issei said with a bow. "I will do whatever it is you ask without question."

"..." Chachamaru shook her head with a small smile. "Please don't kid around like that."

"Hahaha, alright. Besides I'm happy with my master." Issei laughed. "Say, would you happen to know where Kenshin is?"

"He's at home. Yukari found him training, trained with him for a bit before they went home." Chachamaru said.

"With Yukari huh?" Issei said. "Well might as well face the music now. Thanks Chachamaru-San."

"Yes." Chachamaru nodded. Issei warped away and walked into the house. Yukari watched him walk in and walked in front of him as he made his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked.

"I want to speak with Kenshin, is he in?" Issei asked.

"Why?" Yukari asked crossing her arms. "You're gonna yell at him again for trying to help you?"

"No, I just want to say I'm sorry." Issei said walking by her.

"He might not accept it." Yukari said.

"If he doesn't then whatever. I just gotta get this out." Issei said.

Issei walked into Kenshin's room to find Kenshin drinking a bottle of beer while reading a book. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Kenshin asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you'd hear me." Issei said closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Why are you drinking?" Issei asked.

"It helps the body relax in small enough amounts and I didn't feel like lighting up." Kenshin said. "What do you want?"

"I just came to apologize for what I said." Issei said.

"Issei, if you thin-" Kenshin was cut off.

"I'm not trying to just sweep it under the rug and move on." Issei said. "I'm being sincere here."

Kenshin got up, setting the book to the side and finishing off his beer. "What you said, it kinda just felt like you blurted it out, at the end anyway."

"It was." Issei nodded. "That's about my only excuse. It may not be a good one to you, but...I was in a bad place."

Kenshin nodded and took something out of one of his seals. "Here." He handed Issei something.

"E-Eh? Kenshin this is..." Issei said seeing it was one of the beers Kenshin was drinking.

"Shut up and drink." Kenshin said popping the top on them both and knocking his back.

Issei shrugged and hesitantly did the same. He recoiled as it went down his throat. "Kaah! It tastes so weird!"

"You wimp. If it tastes weird, tuck your tongue down." Kenshin said

Issei nodded and did just that. "Guh...that's a little better." He said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "It's an acquired taste."

"I can tell..." Issei said.

"If you become a high ranked devil you could be asked to do this more and more so you might as well learn it now." Kenshin said. "So, you're being serious when you say you're sorry eh? Well I guess I can accept that. This little bit of drama might be a distraction in the coming match."

"Eh? You'd have...?" Issei said.

"Hell no. I'm talking about you being worried about it." Kenshin said. "I might have been mad at you, but I wouldn't dare slight Rias over it."

"Ooohhh..." Issei nodded. "Hey Kenshin..."

"Hm?" Kenshin said finishing off his beer.

"Do...do you really think of me as a little brother?" Issei asked.

"..." Kenshin pulled out another beer. "Think about it. If I didn't, would I have been so calm about you going to Dynamis in Mundus Magicus, or try to help you as many times as I have?"

"..." Issei stared at him before laughing. "...Hahaha...w-well...I've never had a brother, or even a sibling before." He let out a belch and set his empty to the side. Kenshin held out another one. "S-Seriously?"

"Eh, it's been awhile since I've drank with someone who wasn't trying to out do me." Kenshin said.

Issei shrugged and took it. "Woo...man I think it's already starting to hit me though."

"Well yeah, you've never drank before." Kenshin said. "Honestly, I'm kinda glad we nipped this in the bud quickly. The whole deal felt like one long chick flick moment to me."

"Really? Then let's just roll credits on it." Issei said.

"I hear that." Kenshin said as the two knocked their bottles together and drank.

Kenshin set his down and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Issei asked.

"Relax pervert, it's a restroom break, unless you wanna hold it for me." Kenshin replied snarkily.

"Ew no..." Issei said.

Kenshin nodded and left the room. Issei looked around. Kenshin had a stereo set up, but nothing was playing despite the power being on. A sneaky grin stretched across his face as he also looked at Kenshin's beer.

Kenshin walked back in a few moments later to see Issei drinking. "Huh, looks like someone adjusted well."

"I think I'm...damn what's the word..buzzing?" Issei asked.

"Aha, I remember my first buzz." Kenshin snickered. "I feel like listening to some music, you want to?"

"Sure, you mind listening to the show's theme song?" Issei asked.

"Eh, sure why not?" Kenshin said walking up to his stereo and pulling up the Oppai Dragon theme and hit play. What happened next almost put Kenshin on his ass as the music blared out of the speakers. "Whoa shi-!" Kenshin hurriedly turned the damn thing down and panted, trying to calm his heart which was racing.

"Hahahahahaha!" Issei laughed.

The door swung open and Yukari and Rias burst into the room to find Kenshin glaring in annoyance at Issei. "That's the best you got Issei? Weak." Kenshin grunted. "That is some bush league bullshit."

"Ahahahaha...you're just pissed that I got your ass." Issei said, knocking back his beer.

"So...are you two back to being on good terms?" Rias asked.

"Meh, I can't stay mad at him for blurting something out in anger." Kenshin said walking over and grabbing his beer. He took a drink and went to set it down only to realize he couldn't. "What the?"

"Pfft! Ahahahaha!" Issei laughed.

Kenshin looked at him. "You didn't..." He said trying to pull the beer bottle off his hand.

"Hahaha, oh...I did." Issei said holding up a tube of super glue.

"...Keh...hehehehe." Yukari tried not to giggle and failed. "Oh come on Kenshin you have to admit that's pretty funny."

"Oh yeah Yukari...let me glue a beer to your hand and see how you...like it!" Kenshin said finally tearing off the bottle. "Motherfucker!" He hissed in pain.

"Issei, maybe you shouldn't..." Rias was cut off.

"Oh no no no Rias, can't stop it now." Kenshin said taking out another beer. "Just remember Issei, you started this." He said, popping the top on the beer and pouring it down Issei's pants.

"Aah! So cold! You jackass!" Issei snapped.

"Well well well, looks like the Oppai Dragon's wet himself." Kenshin said. "Better wipe yourself down."

"Aaah! Yeah, Chief could you have someone bring a change of pants down?" Issei asked running out of the room.

"Um..sure..." Rias said.

"Rias, hang on, have the pants brought here first." Kenshin said.

"Wha? Why?" Rias asked.

"Come on do it, it'll be funny." Kenshin egged on.

"Well...OK." Rias said walking up to Issei's room and grabbing a pair of pants and coming back down. "I went ahead and grabbed a pair of underwear too."

"Perfect, give em here." Kenshin said. Rias shrugged and did as she was asked. Kenshin took out a packet of black powder and spread it around in the seat and groin area.

"Oh lord." Yukari said with a laugh.

"What?" Rias asked. Yukari whispered in Rias' ear. "O-Oh? Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Issei's the one who started this, if he didn't want a prank war he shouldn't have done anything." Yukari said. "Here Kenshin, I'll take those down."

"I thank you." Kenshin said handing off another beer and drinking it down.

Issei came back up with Yukari. He shuffled awkwardly. Kenshin tossed him another beer. "...You didn't do anything to this did you?"

"Nope." Kenshin said. Issei nodded and popped the top and drank it down, before having to adjust his pants.

"..Hehehe..." Yukari covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Issei put down his beer and rubbed his legs. "Gaah..."

"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked with a dubious grin hidden behind his beer.

"Gaah...dude I think something's up with the towels, maybe whoever cleaned them used too much detergent." Issei said with a discomforted look.

"Hehehahahahaha..." Kenshin cackled.

"Hehehehehehe!" Yukari leaned against the wall giggling.

"Oh..oh my..." Rias covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"You did this? !" Issei snapped.

"Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. "It's called itching powder."

"You're a freakin' jackass!" Issei yelled.

"Haha oh yeah!" Kenshin snickered.

One change of pants later Issei was setting something up while Kenshin was grabbing something to eat."What are you doing over there by the door Issei?" Rias asked.

"You'll see." Issei said as he put away a roll of duct tape.

The three waited for awhile. "What is he up to?" Rias asked.

"Probably frying something up. The grease helps absorb alcohol." Yukari said.

Finally the door opened and Kenshin pushed it all the way open only to freeze as a loud blare was heard. "..." Kenshin looked behind the door to see an airhorn taped to the doorframe.

Issei blew on his index finger and pointed at himself. Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You know I was gonna give some of this to you, but not now." He said setting aside a plate of burgers.

"If you cooked them, they'll probably moo when I bite into them." Issei snickered. Kenshin flipped him the bird. Kenshin randomly cleared his throat. "What was that about?"

"I had some snot in my throat, what?" Kenshin said.

Suddenly Sheena appeared in the doorway dressed in a skimpy two piece string bikini. "E-Eh? ! Sh-Sheena-San why are yo-!" Rias was cut off as she saw Kenshin hold his index finger to his lips.

"Sheena-Saannnn!" Issei gushed, diving for the seductive looking white tigress. As he inched closer she suddenly vanished and everyone watched him crash into the wall.

"Kahahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed.

"OK, that was funny." Rias giggled.

"Neh heh heh." Yukari snickered.

"Dick move." Issei said with an annoyed glare. "How did that even work?"

A second Kenshin stood in the door way holding a cylindrical tube. "All done boss." He said tossing the tube to Kenshin.

"Nice work." Kenshin said. The clone turned back into a stencil. He turned to Issei and held out his hand. "What you saw was a picture. OK, I'm running out of ideas, truce?"

"Yeah." Issei reached for and shook his hand only to get an electric jolt up his arm. "Aaah!"

"Hahaha!" Kenshin held up his hand showing a charm attached to it. "Good 'ol Raimei Juumon."

"Now who's into the bush league bullshit? !" Issei snapped.

"Alright, seriously though, I'm done." Kenshin said handing him another beer.

"Fine." Issei shrugged.

(break)

_The next morning. _

Kenshin was leaning against the doorway to the restroom while Issei barfed into the toilet. "Told ya you shouldn't have drank so much." Kenshin said.

"I wasn't gonna let you get ahead of me." Issei snapped. "Buuoohh!" He retched.

"You know there's a really good homemade hangover cure if you don't wanna bother Asia about it. It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." Kenshin said.

"Buuoohh I hate you..." Issei groaned.

"Heheheh, I know." Kenshin snickered. "Alright, hang tight I'm gonna go find Asia."

"Thank yo-buuoohhh!" Issei went back to hugging the toilet.

"Heheheheh..." Kenshin chuckle. _"He better be ready, the big dance is tomorrow." He thought. _

That thought in mind, he proceeded to Asia's room to get Issei healed.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Lightweight.

Issei: I've never drank before!

Kenshin: Exactly, you have no moderation to speak of.

Draconis: Anyone wondering why I started and ended the friction between Issei and Kenshin like I did...(gets cut off)

Rias: Why Seekvaira then, originally in the novel the role she's playing was mine.

Draconis: Needed a reason to get them closer to start, then I thought, why not? At the same time Seekvaira doesn't live with you all so I needed something to fill time with, so I decided to show that Kenshin and Issei can butt heads from time to time.

Anyway, next time, the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	42. Who Takes the Crown?

Draconis: Alright. Time to get started on the other big event to this arc.

Issei: (shivers) Ooohhh man.

Kenshin: Oh relax, He doesn't hit THAT hard.

Issei: He was able to damage you in Vessel form!

Kenshin: I was selling it.

Sairaorg: (disinterested) You were selling having your ribs compress against your lungs.

Kenshin: (whispers) Shut up man I'm trying to hype him up.

Draconis: Boobs

Issei: Where? !

Draconis: In this room behind me if you suck it up.

Issei: Done!

Kenshin &amp; Sairaorg: Wow, it was that easy?

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 42

Who Takes the Crown?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_But First..._

_Kuoh Academy. _

Kenshin and Issei walked into a room marked 'Makeup Tests.' Rossweisse, who was waiting for them sighed in exasperation. "Who would have thought people from the Occult Research Club would be in here..."

"...Ah crap Issei I forgot my eraser, could you share with me?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah Yeah." Issei said.

"Why are you two in here?" Rossweisse said as the two sat down and received the tests from her.

"W-Well...things have been hectic you see..." Issei said

"I'm here because I missed work during my excursion to Mundus Magicus and my training to prepare for Sairaorg, Issei's in here because he's an idiot." Kenshin stated blithely.

"..." Rossweisse stared at them as they took their tests, making sure they couldn't cheat off each other. _"If they fail this test, they will be held back a year. As their teacher I must absolute make certain this doesn't happen!" She thought with fire in her eyes. _

"Gaah, damn it I dropped the eraser and it's over by you, Kenshin can you grab it for me?" Issei asked reaching for the eraser.

"Yeah Yeah..." Kenshin leaning over to grab the eraser that was in between Rossweisse's feet.

"Aah...? !" Rossweisse's eyes widened as a scene played out in her mind.

Kenshin picks up the eraser, but lets his hand wanders too far and as he raises it up, it hikes up Rossweisse's skirt exposing her panties.

This of course causes Issei's perversion to kick in and he uses Dress Break on her. Once this was done a gleam develops in Kenshin's eyes and he takes her away and starts to ravage her now exposed body.

"_They'll be held back and I'll be ravaged by the Lust Dragon!" Rossweisse thought. _"Nooo! Let me, I'll grab it!" She said shuffling her legs as she bends over. This of course causes Kenshin's arm to be tangled in them. She lost her balance, knocking Issei from his chair. He ended up with Rossweisse's breasts in his face as she fell on top of him, while the momentum from the fall caused Kenshin to be pulled forward, his head resting against her rear end. "Wh-What are you trying to do? !"

"You're the one who jumped us..." Issei groaned.

"Y-Yeah..." Kenshin grunted, pushing himself off of her.

"Haa? !" Rossweisse gasped, feeling Kenshin's hand on her butt.

"S-Sorry!" Kenshin said pulling his hand away.

The three got back up and Kenshin and Issei went back to taking their tests. After a short while Issei exhaled and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go open a window for some air."

"I could actually use a smoke right now." Kenshin said getting up and following Issei to the window.

"!" Rossweisse's eyes widened again as another scene played out. Issei opened the window, the resulting wind would blow her skirt up, exposing her panties. Issei would then Dress Break her and Kenshin would take her away to be ravaged. "No! You mustn't open that window!" She said running over to them.

"But we already, whoa!" Issei and Kenshin both stepped out of the way, causing her to go over the railing. "Hey!"

"Shit!" Kenshin cursed as he and Issei both grabbed a leg. "Stop flailing Rossweisse! You're making it difficult to pull you up!"

"J-Just pull me up please!" Rossweisse whined.

"Don't worry, we got you!" Issei said.

"!" Rossweisse's eyes widened again as a third scene played out. Issei sees panties, dress breaks, Kenshin takes her away and ravages her. "O-On second thought don't!"

"Which one is it? !" Issei snapped.

"Dammit Rossweisse stop flailing or we're gonna lose our grips!" Kenshin shouts.

Finally the two of them pulled Rossweisse back in. "Gaah...what the hell?" Issei said.

Kenshin reached over and flicked Rossweisse on the forehead. "You don't run toward an open freakin window, especially if that window is on the second or third story."

"I-I know. I'm sorry..." Rossweisse panted. "Thank you."

"Eh? Rossweisse-San, you've got a loose thread here." Issei said pointing at her.

"Eh?" Rossweisse said. "Where?"

"It's right here." Issei said reaching for it. He pulled on it, only to get more than he bargained for as it extended all the way toward him. Suddenly her entire outfit save for her underwear was completely destroyed.

"EH? !" Kenshin and Issei both shout.

"Noooo! !" She crossed her arms over her chest and bowed forward.

"Why did the entire outfit come off from yanking out one thread? !" Kenshin snapped. "Issei did you use Dress Break? !"

"No!" Issei said. "If I did, everything else would be gone too!"

"Now no one will want to marry me!" Rossweisse whined.

Kenshin rubbed his nose in frustration and calmed her down by bringing her the extra set of clothes out of her bag. The clothes he gave her before. Once she changed Kenshin spoke up. "OK Rossweisse, what was that all about?"

"O-Overactive imagination." Rossweisse said poking her index fingers together shyly as she went into what she had been imagining.

"Eeeh? !" Issei said.

Kenshin rubbed his temple. "Rossweisse, I don't go around ravaging women after I've seen their bodies and they happen to strike my fancy. If I did, I'd probably have to ask the Satans if I could stand in for her in your next Rating Game because Rias would probably be having a lot of trouble walking."

"N-No one else?" Issei asked.

"Well there's also Yukari, Xenovia, Tamamo in her unsealed state and from time to time Evangeline to consider." Kenshin said with a thoughtful look. "I don't include Akeno or Koneko because they're both virgins and one's a little too small, and I have a rule about virgins, in that I don't go full tilt unless they ask for it."

"U-Uhmm..." Rossweisse said with a blush.

"Oh right, let's finish this so we can be on our way." Kenshin said.

The two finished their tests and left, Rossweisse stayed behind to grade them. "Hey Kenshin, why does Rossweisse-San have a set of your clothes?" Issei asked.

"I gave them to her after your pals ran off with her clothes." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but...it doesn't smell like they've been washed, and if they have, it's been done lightly." Issei said.

"?" Kenshin arched his brow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you couldn't tell with that amped up nose of yours?" Issei asked.

"If what you say is true, then I'm used to my own scent so I thought nothing of it." Kenshin said.

"Weird." Issei said.

"Hey Issei, you wanna hear a dumb joke I just thought up?" Kenshin asked. "It involves Japanese and English languages in case you don't get it right away."

"Eh, sure, go for it." Issei shrugged.

"What would you be if you were a pirate?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Issei asked.

"An _Oppai_rate." Kenshin snickered.

"Pfft!" Issei started laughing. "That is so dumb it's funny!"

"Argh me mateys! We be in search of wondrous Oppai to plunder!" Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha! Dammit Kenshin!" Issei hunched over he was laughing so hard. "Haaa..." Issei sighed.

"Something up?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, while I was miserable...I was worried that the girls that were interested in me, would eventually lose interest, and transfer that interest to you."

"Hm...for some that would have been the case, namely Kuroka, Sheena, and maybe Kazumi. Chachamaru would probably just serve Evangeline. Irina and Asia wouldn't move on to anyone, I'm pretty sure I get on Seekvaira's nerves and I don't know about Sextum." Kenshin said. "On second thought I think Asia and Irina would have stuck by you."

"You think?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "I think they care about you too much to leave you in misery."

"About...Seekvaira...what do you think I should do?" Issei asked.

"Sometime after the match, go and talk to her." Kenshin said. "Tell her, and be straight with her about how you feel moving forward. You don't want to dance around the subject. Take it from someone who's been there."

"Who was it for you?" Issei asked.

"...Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Yukari? You got into a situation like this with your sister?" Issei asked. "Yeouch."

"Yeah, for like a month or so at the school I worked at. We danced around our feelings for one another, while I was dating Negi until they built up so much that she finally confessed it to me. Even then she wouldn't let herself y'know...be in love with me because she's the one who got me and Negi together. However, she didn't count on me reciprocating these feelings of hers so much that I even considered breaking up with Negi, but ultimately decided to try to come clean to her about the whole deal. That went about as well as me trying to beat Hottan with my power sealed and Negi ran out of the room crying." Kenshin said. "A few days later I did manage to tell her and Yukari."

"Man...and there I was saying your love life was perfect." Issei said with a wincing smile.

"Eh, no one's love life is perfect Issei. Sooner or later even Rias and I are gonna butt heads on something." Kenshin said.

"Like your nutty training habits?" Issei asked. "Y'know like you have already."

"Something like that." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's get moving."

(break)

_The Next day. _

The Kuroshi and Gremory Peerages were riding a tram up to the floating island Agreas in the Underworld. Evangeline leaned over to Kenshin. "All devils can fly right?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Why are we riding a tram up there then? Stretch your wings out and fly." Evangeline snorted.

"Well Evangeline, you saw how far the island was from the tram entrance point right?" Rias asked, overhearing them. "Not everyone can fly that far."

"Meh...I guess." Evangeline shrugged. "Still why is everyone crowding the window to look at the island?"

Rias turned her head to find Asia, Xenovia, Issei, Irina and Tamamo looking out the window. "Well...I guess they just want to see the island."

"But they were at Mundus Magicus." Evangeline drawled.

"New Ostia was destroyed, Agreas isn't." Kenshin said. "As for why Tamamo's there..."

"You don't see this kind of thing often in Makai." Tamamo said.

"Yeah, I suppose she's right. About the only time you did was when the Earth Spirit got bored in the desert." Evangeline said.

"?" Kenshin pulled out Gnome's card. Her image shrugged it's shoulders.

"Truth be told, there was a dispute on where this game should be held." Azazel said.

Everyone turned to him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, the higher ups from the Current Satan faction wanted it held in either Gremory territory or Satan Territory, preferably Lucifer territory, but the Bael clan disputed that it should be held in their territory." Azazel said making Kenshin scoff.

"Of course, wouldn't wanna walk too far. I for one think it should be held in neutral territory. Like my fight with Sairaorg was. Seems that was the choice they went with." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin..." Rias said.

"Sorry, I'm cool with you, Sirzechs, Sairaorg and Venerana, but right now I'm seeing the rest of the Bael clan in a bad light." Kenshin said. "Which really bites cause I hate lumping people in like that."

"Yeah well, Agreas is actually in the Agares territory." Azazel said. "It was suggested by Lady Agares who came up the idea."

"..." Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window. _"So we're in Seekvaira's territory eh? I guess that will make things easier to manage once the fight's over." _

"Well way to go Lady Agares, thanks for defusing the situation." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

"That said, Kenshin you said you didn't like the rest of the Baels, well that's a coincidence, because Lord Bael doesn't think too fondly of you either." Azazel said. "Especially when you added in Sairaorg's mother's family name in with his."

"Oh excuse me while I go cry." Kenshin said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I might join you." Evangeline said, rubbing her eyes with a fake sob.

"Hahaha." Azazel laughed. "You know, I don't think he even knows you're officiating the match."

"Haha, I'm gonna enjoy this then!" Kenshin laughed.

"Behind all this even Kenshin's fight against Sairaorg was really an attraction for the common folk to watch, and for those on the political side to make comments on." Azazel said.

"Sounds troublesome, we're just competing for our own ambitions." Issei said.

"Right?" Kazumi and Kenshin snort.

"There's no way Sirzechs will suffer politically from you losing, but Kenshin on the other hand, if he lost Sirzechs might have been criticized for bringing in such a troublesome person who proved to be weak, but that didn't happen and Sirzechs got to laugh at those who were second guessing him."

"If anyone on the council thinks we're weak, they're more than welcome to come and test that theory out for themselves." Hikari said crossing her arms.

"Haha!" Azazel laughed. "I've always felt you guys were gonna turn heads around here."

"So Sairaorg-San has politicians around him?" Issei asked.

"Well he is aiming to be a Satan." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, to become a Satan, or just a leader like that in general, you have to endear yourself to people like that, some of them are genuinely good people, while others..." Azazel trailed off.

"Are faker than a CZ ring." Kenshin finished.

"Right!" Azazel laughed.

"Sairaorg's dream is to become a Satan and create an Underworld where people can surpass social status if they have power, but would the Great King faction allow something like that?" Kiba asked.

"Hm...well do you think the Great-King faction who is still obsessed with being the former first ladder of the 72 pillars and who takes importance of the household will allow that? They are saying they will cooperate with him on the outside, but on the inside they are despising him. What those guys want are pawns that can be used to retaliate against the Satans. To them, the pure believers that gather around Sairaorg will just be like a tool to them which can support their backs in the political issues. Sairaorg also realized this as well. Even so, he made connections if it will make him go even higher. He is a pure and patient man." Azazel said.

"Hey, Azazel-Sensei is there any chance that the Khaos Brigade could attack like last time?" Issei asked.

"Sure, but we've beefed up security and that's also another reason why the two officials for the Games taking place today are from the Lucifer Peerage. The Strongest Queen and the Dragon of the Elements so it will probably end with nothing happening, hell there was even a chance of it happening during Kenshin's match, but thanks to the security measures and something else, nothing happened."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "What something else?"

"Vali sent me a message saying he wouldn't allow Cao Cao and his gang to interfere." Azazel said.

"Vali?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, your crush." Azazel teased.

"Fuck you." Miyuki muttered.

"Anyway, I think Cao Cao might not attack anyway, there's literally no profit in it for him." Azazel said.

"Unless he wants to lose his other eye anyway." Kenshin shrugged. "In any case I owe Vali a round of drinks next time I see him."

The tram soon arrived at the island and found Ravel there waiting for them by a limo. "Hey Ravel, we didn't keep ya waiting too long did we?" Yukari greeted.

"No, I arrived here just shortly before you did." Ravel said with a smile.

"?" Issei glanced over and saw Seekvaira getting off a tram and walking toward a limo. They locked eyes for a moment before Seekvaira glanced away. Issei took a breath and walked up to her. "U-Um, excuse me."

"Yes, what is it you want with me Sekiryuutei-San?" Seekvaira asked.

"..." Issei would be lying if he said what she said, and how she said it didn't hurt him a little bit. "Uhm, after the games have concluded, might I speak with you in private?"

"...?" Seekvaira looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Why?"

"Just...please let me talk to you face to face later, that's all I ask. If you don't like what I have to say afterward, you'll be free to leave." Issei said.

"...Alright." Seekvaira sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble, after the games."

"I would ask to talk with you now, but you have preparations to work on no doubt." Issei said.

"Yes, and good luck against the Bael." Seekvaira said.

"Same to you against the Sitri." Issei said with a polite bow before leaving.

Rias and Kenshin stared at him as he came back. "What was that about Issei?" Rias asked.

"I just asked to see her after the games have concluded." Issei said.

"Aahh." Kenshin nodded. "Just gonna try and clear the air?" Issei nodded. "Alright, good luck to ya then."

(Break)

_Later. _

The group walked through the Agreas dome when they came upon a group of black robed people crowded around a skeleton dressed as a priest. Issei felt an itching kind of feeling as they approached him.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Greek God of the dead, Hades." Azazel said.

"So that's what that feeling was." Kenshin muttered.

"I never thought I'd see you, who hates Devils and Fallen Angels more than anything, come all the way here." Azazel said.

"Fahahaha..." Hades laughed, his voice raspy. "Damn crow, it's been too noisy up here lately, so I came to see what's going on."

"So you brought all these grim reapers with you...why?" Evangeline asked. "Surely you don't think you'll be attacked."

"Skeleton geezer, you seem to be the only greek god that doesn't agree with the alliance between factions." Azazel said.

"What of it? Will you dispose of me as you did Loki of Valhalla? You might find me harder to deal with, being a god of death." Hades said.

"I'm telling you to be more open minded like the perverted geezer Odin, all I hear are black rumors about you." Azazel said.

"If crows and bats start to make noise, then even I will take measures to ensure I don't hear it." Hades said.

"If you're looking for a fight, the Gremorys are off limits, they're booked for today. The Kuroshis however are free." Kenshin said.

"Fahahaha, I will just enjoy myself for today boy, besides another of my kind has his eyes on you." Hades said. "Also, Welsh Dragon, seeing you again brings back memories of when you and the Vanishing Dragon were rampaging through Hell together."

Hades walked past them, but stopped at Kenshin and Rias. "...How curious." He said looking over at Rias.

"!" Rias felt a cold sweat develop over her skin as she stepped back.

"You are neither dead, been dead, nor dying, yet you have the faint aura of a death god around you..." Hades said reaching for her.

"!" Rias took another step back, a frightened look on her face.

An arm cut between them. Hades turned his gaze to Kenshin who glared deeply into the Greek God's eyes. "Back off." He said baring his fangs at him.

"..." Hades turned his head to Rias, then to Kenshin, then back to Rias. "Fahaha...I see. That makes sense...sooner or later those two were bound to unite under the same banner."

"..." Kenshin kept glaring at Hades.

"You are just like your predecessors boy. Ragnarok Kuroshi, Heinrich Hein, Shin Tatsu, even your father Ryuushin Kuroshi...not a single one of them feared death like they should." Hades said.

"You're right. I'm not scared of you, not even a little bit." Kenshin said.

"Fahahaha...well then...maybe I'll see you soon." Hades said as he walked by Kenshin and left with his reapers.

"We'll just see about that you bony old bastard." Kenshin said.

"Chief, are you alright? !" Issei said with the others crowding around her.

"Give her some air." Kenshin said as she noticed Rias was panting heavily.

"..." Rias looked up at him with questioning, scared eyes.

"...On second thought, everyone just move on ahead. I need to speak with Rias alone." Kenshin said.

Azazel nodded. "Come on everyone, lets give them some alone time."

After they left, Kenshin turned to Rias. "Rias, easy. He's not here anymore."

"What did he mean...th-that I had a faint aura of a death god around me?" Rias asked.

Kenshin sighed. "Rias, right now I would rather not say, because of your match coming up, but I promise you, I will tell you after, when you want to know come to me and I will explain."

"But...is he right?" Rias asked.

"...Yes." Kenshin said.

"S-So, am I earmarked for death then?" Rias asked.

"No." Kenshin said shaking his head before bringing her into his arms. "No way in hell I'll let that happen."

"..." Rias said nothing, melting into his embrace.

"Now, I want you to put this behind you for now." Kenshin said. "It'll just end up distracting you."

"OK...thank you." Rias said.

Kenshin kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Rias, now I think you should catch up with the others."

"Eh...you said it thi-" Rias was cut off.

"You look liked you needed to hear it." Kenshin smiled.

"Thank you..." Rias smiled. "I'm OK now."

"Ok, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Kenshin said.

Rias nodded and left. As soon as she did a voice called out to him. "You're about to officiate her match, and you're out here kissing her? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing an impartial official does." Kenshin turned to find Lord Bael approaching him.

"What I do with my fiancee is none of your concern." Kenshin said. "Rest assured that when the match begins, I will be fair and just."

"Hmph. I have a hard time believing you." Lord Bael said.

"Well you can build yourself a bridge and get over it." Kenshin said. "She had just had the hell scared out of her by the Greek God of Death, Hades. Being her uncle, I figured you'd be more sympathetic."

"She is the offspring of my elder half sister, who was pawned off on the Gremory clan, I do not feel any more sympathy than I need to." Lord Bael said.

"Well then, how about this. Just because love means next to nothing to you, don't assume that it doesn't mean anything to me." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" Lord Bael said with a glare.

"You heard me, or is there too much shit in your ears." Kenshin said. "I heard about Sairaorg's childhood and what happened to his mother."

"That is Bael clan business, it has nothing to do with you or anyone else boy." Lord Bael spat.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, it may not be my business, but it was Venerana's, and it was the Vapula clan's business, how they didn't raise nine tenths of Hell over what you did, I'll never know." Kenshin said.

"She failed to hold up her end of our agreement. That was her punishment." Lord Bael said.

Kenshin shook his head. "You're so full of shit I'm surprised you don't have to wipe your mouth every time you speak."

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth boy, I am the Lord of the Great King Bael clan and you wi-" Kenshin cut Lord Bael off.

"I will not show you anything you don't deserve." Kenshin said scowling at him. "What these eyes see is a failure, both as a man and a father."

"How my son turned out, is none of your concern, he turned fine anyway, what is it to you?" Lord Bael said.

"How he turned out was no thanks to you, and I say this because Sairaorg is my friend and what you did to him and his mother was despicable." Kenshin said. "Then you try to act like nothing ever happened after he had become powerful."

"..." Lord Bael scowled at him. "Begone from my sight boy."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Good luck." Kenshin said "Better people than you have tried."

The two would have kept going back and forth when a voice cut in. "Brother, Kenshin that is it quite enough."

Both of them turned to find Venerana who had a stern look on her face. "Hmph...as you wish...dear sister." Lord Bael said as he left, but stopped. "Oh, by the way boy...if your dream is to one day become one of the Four Satans it's laughable, with me around it won't happen."

"You're not the only one here who decides that, brother." Venerana said.

"You know Lord Bael, if Sairaorg didn't want to become a Satan himself, I highly doubt he'd want a damn thing to do with you." Kenshin said.

"..." Lord Bael said nothing, taking his leave

"..." Venerana sighed as Lord Bael left. "Kenshin, you shouldn't make an enemy out of him."

"I'm not scared of him or the family you came from." Kenshin said crossing his arms as he walked away. "People like that need to have their asses busted."

"Well...I can't say I don't agree..." Venerana sighed. "But still, he does command a lot of respect amongst the council."

"Which apparently, he's trying to lead against the Satans, might be time for them to put their collective feet down." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Venerana said.

"So, where's Lord Gremory if you're here?" Kenshin asked.

"He's not here yet." Venerana said. "...Last time I checked he was currently in bed with one of his harem members."

"...Wow that sounds...weird." Kenshin said.

"He has a harem, we've been over this." Venerana smiled. "I could swear we have."

"We have, but...I dunno I guess I'm just surprised to see you talking so casually about it." Kenshin said. "Then again I suppose I have no room to talk."

"That you do not." Venerana giggled.

The two arrived at the room labeled Gremory and Venerana bid Kenshin adieu, surprising him with a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for always caring for my daughter." She said as she left.

"Of course." Kenshin said before entering. He noticed two things, one that Rossweisse looked pissed and two, Raiser was in the room. "Let me guess, you guys ran into Odin?"

"And Zeus and Poseidon." Azazel said.

"Neat." Kenshin said. He turned to Raiser. "What brings the flaming bird prince of perverts here?"

"...That seems a little light in the loafers for one of your insults." Raiser noted.

"I'm not in the mood to trade barbs with you." Kenshin said walking toward the drink table and mixing up something. "I just got in an argument with Lord Bael."

"M..My Uncle?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I'll explain later, but something tells me he won't be inviting me to many Bael functions in the future."

"Hahahaha, that sounds like you. I don't like the guy much myself." Raiser said. "Anyway, I was merely giving Rias here a pep talk and talking with the Sekiryuutei."

"Hm." He walked over and brought a drink to him. "Here."

"Ah, thanks." Raiser said taking a sip. "Mm? What is this?"

"It's called warm apple pie. You mix whipped cream flavored vodka, cinnamon schnapps and apple juice together. If you did it right, it will literally taste like you're drinking an apple pie." Kenshin said.

"I'll have to remember that." Raiser said. "Anyway, Rias I'll be rooting for you, win." He said.

"Of course." Rias nodded.

(break)

_Later. _

Issei, Rias and the rest of her peerage stood waiting, the Rating Game was about to begin. Issei, earlier had been called to meet with Sirzechs who showed him the fan mail and well wishes he had received from fans of his show and was asked by Sirzechs to fight for the children's sakes as well.

Meanwhile Kenshin stood in the center of the arena. He held a microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The championship bout of the Youth Devils tournament is finally at hand!" He announced. "From the East Gate, coming in with but a single loss, Team Sairaorg Bael!"

Sairaorg and his peerage came out to thunderous applause. "Uuuuuu, it's so scaaarrrryyyy!" Gasper whined.

"Just pretend everyone is a pumpkin." Koneko said.

"Xenovia-San, is it true that Irina will be cheerleading from the Gremory side?" Asia asked.

"Yes, she said she would be taking an 'Onee-san' role with the children who love the Oppai Dragon." Xenovia said.

"Yeah, I heard Ravel got a seat there as well." Issei said.

"And their opponents, coming in with zero losses, some of you may be fans solely because of the pawn, but from the West Gate, Team Gremory!" Kenshin announced.

Rias turned to her peerage. "Everyone, thank you for following me this far, now let's go out there and win!"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Rias and her peerage entered the arena to an equally, if not more thunderous applause. Kenshin nodded. "Alright, now head to your bases, while I send things up to our broadcaster Naud Gamigin." Kenshin said.

"Thank you Lord Kuroshi." A flashily dressed man said appearing next to Kenshin as Rias and Sairaorg proceeded up two sets of stairs leading up to chairs and a transfer type magic circle.

"Supposedly the Great King Faction raised a huge stink when it was announced Kenshin would be the arbiter for this match." Rias said.

"Well, he is kind of engaged to you." Issei said.

"Yes, but he's said time and time again, to both Onii-Sama, Onee-Sama, to Sairaorg, myself and to the Great King Faction reps that he would call this match down the middle." Rias said. "He could have told Onee-Sama no, but he wanted to do this so he could show he could be trusted."

Everyone noticed Kenshin flying upward as the commentators chatted about the match. Everyone also took notice that two of the commentators were Azazel, and a man with gray hair and eyes with graceful features. "Diehauser Belial..." Rias said.

"Th-That's him. Man...I didn't think I'd be meeting him this soon." Issei said.

"Now, onto the Phoenix Tears. As you know with the attacks by the Khaos Brigade, the tears have been in short supply, but! The current head of the Phenex clan has arranged for one a piece to be given to each team, just like in the previous match our arbiter and Sairaorg Bael had against each other." Naud said.

"And what a fight it was, two men...no two warriors locked in the heat of battle, taking each other to limit." Azazel said.

"I would have to agree, it was an impressive showing." Belial said. "I would even go as far to say that whilst using his forbidden technique, Sir Kuroshi could be counted amongst those with Satan level power in due time, but enough about that for now. Now we take it back down to our arbiter who will announce the rules."

"Thank you Emperor Belial." Kenshin said speaking through the microphone again giving a two fingered salute to the announcer's desk. "There is a special rule for this game. Before I explain I would also like to tell everyone that this won't be a regular Rating game with everyone charging for the opposing territory and trying to take out the opposing king, no this time it will be done in matches. Like a much larger scale of my own match against Sairaorg Bael."

Kenshin paused to clear his throat. "Now the special rule is Dice Figure, both kings will approach their personal stand and roll the dice. The dice are six sided and the rolls between Sairaorg Bael and Rias Gremory will be added together for the total number. Now, in the human world they have assigned values to the chess pieces that Lord Ajuka based his Evil piece system off of. Pawns carry a value of One, Knights and Bishops are Threes, Rooks are Fives and the Queen is a Nine. Coincidentally, if say the person in question has more than one piece, they will be carrying the total value of those pieces." Kenshin explained.

Everyone nodded as Kenshin went on. "For example if Rias Gremory wished to send out the Sekiryuutei, she would have to hope for an eight or higher. From there however it's a series of mixing and matching. You could also use that same eight to send out a Knight and a Rook instead. The maximum value is twelve, so sorry no pairing the Queens with the Rooks. Now obviously Rias Gremory and Sairaorg Bael do not have pieces with values of one or two, so if it comes up Snake Eyes, you'll be asked to roll again." Kenshin said.

"_OK, what about if we both start losing pieces?" Issei thought. _

"As the game wears on, the number of combatants will be decreased. Then you will roll until you have what you need." Kenshin said. "Now onto the final thing. The values of the two Kings who don't have a traditional value have been determined via committee and once the King falls, I don't have to remind you that the game will immediately end. The values are as follows. Rias Gremory is an Eight, while Sairaorg Bael is a twelve, sorry big guy, but unless you get the maximum value you'll have to wait awhile." Kenshin said drawing a chuckle from Sairaorg. "Also, you cannot send the same combatant out over and over again, that would just be boring. If the piece in question wants to fight another match they have to take a breather in between."

Kenshin took a breath. _"Whew, this is a lot of info to go over." He thought. _"Alright, before we begin, when you are transported to the battlefield, you will notice you are not alone. I asked for my peerage to act as special enforcers for the matches, if you have been declared the loser and are still belligerent or are just a sore winner, they will step in and stop you, and eject you if need be. I do not expect this, but just as well they are there to help me ensure the rules are followed and if they do not get the point across, I will personally disqualify you from further participation and if it's the Kings doing so, you will automatically lose, am I clear?" He asked glancing at Sairaorg.

"Nothing to worry about over here." Sairaorg said.

Kenshin then glanced over at Rias. "Oh don't think that don't mean you too."

"You've nothing to be concerned about." Rias said.

"OK. Now grab your dice." Kenshin said. Sairaorg and Rias did so. "Shoot!" He ordered.

Rias' dice came up two, while Sairaorg's came up one. "I see we're starting things out easy. You will be given five minutes to decide." Kenshin said. "I'll be waiting at the battlefield." He said warping away.

Kenshin looked around at the green plain they were standing in. He saw Evangeline and Chachamaru. "You two first eh?"

"Is that a problem?" Evangeline asked with a small smirk.

"Nah, you want some blood after this?" Kenshin asked.

"You know I do." Evangeline laughed.

"Alright, Chachamaru promote to whatever you think fits, seeing as this is probably going to be a knight showdown, that would probably work best." Kenshin said.

"Yes Kenshin-San." Chachamaru said.

"And Evangeline, just have the doll magic on standby." Kenshin said.

"Gotcha." Evangeline said. "But if Rias sends in a Bishop, I'm gonna go back there and ask her what the hell is wrong with her."

Kenshin chuckled with a sweatdrop. "Hahaha...that would be strange..."

Soon two figures appeared in the plain with them. A masked man riding a horse and Kiba. "Ah, just like I thought a Knight-off." Kenshin said. "Introduce yourselves."

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight." Kiba said with a bow.

"And you?" Kenshin said turning to the horseman. "Pale rider? What are you, the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse?"

"Hahahaha, no but I'm flattered by the notice in similarity. I am Beruka Furcas, Sairaorg Bael's Knight." Furcas said taking off his mask.

"Right." Kenshin nodded. "If you both look behind you, you will find my pawn Chachamaru Karakuri and my Bishop Evangeline A.K McDowell. They are the enforcers for your match, remember, if you break rules or do not accept victory or defeat gracefully, they will warn you, then eject you if it happens again, and if they don't get the point across then, I will disqualify you, and you don't want to be disqualified by me, because I will ensure the point gets across for future games."

"I understand." Kiba and Furcas said.

"Alright, Yuuto Kiba vs. Beruka Furcas, Begin!" Kenshin said jumping back.

Furcas started galloping around at high speeds after the horse, Altobrau let out a cry. "Whoa, that thing is fast!" Issei said watching from outside.

Kenshin saw Furcas circling around Kiba, to attack. "Encirclement hm?" Kenshin said.

"It's a nice strategy to start with, given his speed." Evangeline said.

"Yes, but this might not be the person to try that on." Chachamaru said, seeing Kiba deflecting all of Furcas' attacks. Kiba sprung himself out of the circle and took a distance before taking off right at him. The two started colliding at high speeds, over and over again all over the battlefield. Finally they stopped, catching their breaths.

"Haa..haa, a draw even with my horse, your speed is truly frightening, Princess Rias' Knight." Furcas said.

"Hahaha, It's still nothing compared to some people I train with." Kiba laughed. "You're pretty impressive yourself. I try to attack you, the horse blocks it, I try to attack the horse, you stop me. Your teamwork is superb. It seems I'll have to get rid of your foothold."

Swords littered around Kiba like flowers, extending to the whole field, however Furcas and his horse took to the skies. Kiba was undeterred and took one of the swords out of the ground. _"Holy Sword of Thunder!" _

"Not enough!" Furcas said throwing his lance up above, the thunder attack striking it instead. He pulled another lance out of Altobrau's mane.

"Hm? !" Kiba said as multiple clones of Furcas ran around him. "..." A stern look appeared on his face.

"Even if your holy demonic swords are effective against Devils. It doesn't mean a thing if it doesn't hit!" Furcas shouts from all sides.

"..." Kiba looked around as he started blocking attacks. "Kuh...I could do away with all of these, but that would take a good chunk of my power."

"What's the matter? ! Can't keep up? !" Furcas said.

Kiba continued to look around, he glanced over at Kenshin whose eyes were darting across the battlefield fluidly. _"Can Kenshin-kun see him?" Kiba thought. "...Hm...I could use this to my advantage." He thought. _

Kiba followed Kenshin's eyes as Kenshin was looking right out in front, Kiba acted, striking Furcas and Altobrau, The two staggered, but didn't fall. "H-How? !"

"I followed the arbiter's line of sight. If I couldn't find you right away..." Kiba said.

"What? ! The arbiter? !" Furcas said.

"Technically it's not breaking any rules." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "People just rarely think to do that. I mean I have to keep my eyes on you to make sure you aren't doing anything illegal under all that cover, and to me you look as if you were just running normally."

"Hn...I see...it was a good thought, but you didn't take me out with it." Furcas said.

"I am aware, I didn't want to use this right away, but if this match goes on any further, I'm going to exhaust myself and I could be needed later." Kiba said "I may be stronger than you, but a drawn out match is not to my benefit."

"Surely your talent will soon surpass my own, but I will not go down that easily." Furcas said with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that." Kiba said casting away his holy demon swords and taking out another blade instead. "...Balance...Break."

The air around Kiba shifted as he became wrapped in a holy aura, then several figures crowded around him, clad in armor, helmets resembling that of a dragon. Seeing this Furcas couldn't conceal his shock. "B-Balance Breaker, but this isn't the Sword of the Betrayer, this...this is a Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith!"

"You're right, this is Glory Drag Trooper." Kiba said. "To reach this stage, I had to fight the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements using just holy swords, you can imagine how difficult that was, especially with the latter's Holy Canceler, Kuroi Jigoku. I feared for my life...Issei-kun fought with the intent to kill as a request, so too did Kenshin-kun, but the latter...when he aims to kill, it's just terrifying how he carries himself at that point."

"Kuuh...no wonder he was able to attain it, fighting a possessor of a Heavenly Dragon and the man who defeated Sairaorg-Dono...but still! I will not fall here!" He said creating more shadows.

"Come!" Kiba shouts charging at Furcas with his troops. They collided in a flash of brilliant light. When it died down, Kiba stood alone as Furcas and Altobrau laid beaten.

"Splendid." Furcas said as he passed out.

Chachamaru and Evangeline walked up to them the latter raising her hand to tell Kiba to stay back. "Yeah, these two have had it." Evangeline said.

"I concur." Chachamaru said placing her hand on Furcas as Evangeline placed hers on the Altobrau. They both vanished.

"Sairaorg's Knight Beruka Furcas has lost the first match, he is also unable to continue so he has been retired. Winner of Match One, Yuuto Kiba!" Kenshin announced, raising Kiba's hand.

"You know you don't have to be so forceful with the rules, I doubt anyone's going to break them Kenshin-kun." Kiba whispered.

"Meh. I prefer to be thorough." Kenshin replied as he warped Kiba out. "Thank you for your services Evangeline and Chachamaru." He said.

"Meh, it's more of a great location to watch the fight." Evangeline said as she and Chachamaru warped followed by Kenshin himself.

"OK! The first match was more or less dominated by the Gremory fighter. So on my mark, Shoot!" Rias and Sairaorg cast their dice. Rias got a six, while Sairaorg got a four. "Ooh! That adds up to ten. As usual, five minutes to talk it out." Kenshin said before warping away.

"Hm...well then, let's go with...Rossweisse and Koneko." Rias said.

"Dual Rooks?" Issei asked. "What if they send something different?"

"Then we'll just have to live that. Rossweisse, you will be the main attacker, and Koneko you will support." Rias said.

"Roger, Yes." Koneko and Rossweisse said.

The two teleported away where Kenshin, Hikari and Tamamo were waiting along with a blonde haired man with a sword and a mountain of a man. They looked around and Issei looked on from where he was. "Kh...this place, it reminds me of the shrine we fought Diodora in. It brings up bad memories."

"Well, it's not like that will happen again." Rias said. "Just relax."

"OK. As you can see, we are in a destroyed shrine. Combatants Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse formerly of Valhalla, meet your opponents." Kenshin said. "As for the enforcers, they are Hikari Tsuki, my Bishop and Tamamo no Mae, My queen."

The blonde man stepped forward. "I am Liban Crocell, Knight of Sairaorg Bael, and my friend here is Gandoma Balam, his Rook. We two shall be your opponents."

"Hm, isn't the Crocell pillar crumbled?" Kenshin asked.

"It is. I am the only survivor." Liban said.

"And your friend doesn't like to talk, does he?" Tamamo asked.

"No ma'am." Liban said.

"Alright then, the Second Match, Rossweisse and Koneko Toujou vs. Liban Crocell and Gandoma Balam, Begin!" Kenshin said throwing his arm down.

"Since our opponents are formidable I shall be serious from the start." Koneko said wrapping her body in touki. Two tails appeared as did her cat ears. She shot forward and punched Gandoma right in the face, but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he swung his massive arm at her. Koneko dodged this and kept attacking until Rossweisse gave the signal for her to stop.

"_Two Hundred and Fifty Arrows of Thunder!" _Rossweisse shouts volleying magic thunder arrows at the titan of a man.

"Nngh...!" Gandoma was undaunted as he swung his arm at Koneko again.

"Won't work..." Koneko said dodging again.

Rossweisse was about to ready another, stronger spell when her vision blurred. "Wha?" She started to feel heavy to pair with this.

"You have too many openings...sister." Liban said from her side, his eyes shining. "Ability of Gravity."

"Ghh!" Rossweisse made a magic circle underneath her foot.

"Won't work!" Liban said freezing her feet to the ground.

"Krh..." Rossweisse grunted. "If I remember correctly, you're a magic swordsman."

"I am a Crocell and a mage, also a talented swordsman, and the gravity ability you're feeling, is the power of my Sacred Gear Gravity Jail!" Liban declares.

"His ability will change the gravity of whatever his eyes see, it won't stop until you're out of his sight." Rias said to her through the communication circle.

"I see...well then I might just have an idea for that then." Rossweisse said raising her hand up, making another circle. It let out a flash.

"Won't work! Mirror!" Liban said as the light was reflected. "Did you really think I wouldn't assume you'd do such a thing? !"

"Actually, I was counting on it!" Rossweisse said as the light reflected hit Gandoma Balam and made them trade places. "Did you do your part?" She asked.

"Yes, the giant's defense against magic should be gone." Koneko said.

"Alright, now take this both of you!" Rossweisse said concentrating her magic. "_Locos umbrae regnans Scathach,_ _in manum meam det iaculum daemonum cum spinis__ duo!" _She chanted as two thunder javelins appeared in her hands. "_Icaulatio Fulgoris!" She threw the two spears at Gandoma and Liban, they struck the two of them and exploded in thunder magic._

When the smoke settled Liban was down. "He's done!" Hikari said.

"Sairaorg Bael's Knight Liban Crocell has be-." Kenshin started to announced.

"Not yet...!" Liban said looking up at Rossweisse and Koneko, his eyes shining brightly.

"? !" Rossweisse's and Koneko's movements stopped.

"Nnnnnghhh! !" Gandoma, who was behind them swung his titanic fist down at them.

"Hnnn!" Koneko raised her hands and shoved Rossweisse out of the way at the last second.

"Koneko-Chan!" Rossweisse shouted.

Gandoma fell backward and Liban ceased his magic. "That's...enough..." Liban said as he passed out.

Tamamo looked over Gandoma. "He's done too."

Gandoma and Liban disappeared. "Sairaorg's Knight and Rook. Liban Crocell and Gandoma Balam have been retired."

He walked over to Koneko who was being apologized to by Rossweisse. "I'm sorry Koneko-Chan."

"No...don't be...I was glad to be of use, and if you're still active, we can still fight." Koneko said.

"If you like I could heal you." Tamamo offered.

"Yes, but if you accept I'll have to retire you anyway on grounds of disqualification." Kenshin said.

"But, at least you won't have to spend time in the hospital." Hikari said with a comforting smile.

"I'd...like that." Koneko nodded.

"Very well. Tamamo take her away." Kenshin said. "If you can, go ahead and heal Sairaorg's retired pieces too."

"Hai Hai." Tamamo said grabbing Koneko and leaving.

"Rias Gremory's Rook Koneko Toujou has been retired." Kenshin announced.

Hikari placed her hand on Rossweisse's shoulder. "Come on Rossweisse-Chan, time to go."

"Yes." Rossweisse nodded.

Kenshin warped back out. "Alright. Before we shoot again. Commentators, your thoughts so far?"

"Very impressive so far. Who would have thought Yuuto Kiba would have unlocked another Balance Breaker." Belial said.

"The bond of men is at work there, Kahaha!" Azazel laughed.

"Yes, but the spells Rossweisse-San used, they're not like anything we've seen." Naud said.

"That would be magic she learned while the Gremory and Kuroshi peerages were in the former homeworld of Kenshin and his peerage. They're pretty damn powerful all things considered." Azazel said.

"Interesting. I wonder if Sir Kenshin would be willing to share those spells in the future." Belial said.

"Depends whose asking, if it's you Emperor Belial, most certainly." Kenshin said. "Alright. The Bael Peerage has five left not counting Sairaorg himself, while the Gremory Peerage has six not counting Rias herself.. On my mark...shoot!" They both rolled a four. "Alright, an eight. Now fiv-"

"I'll be sending out my Bishop Corianna Andrealphus." Sairaorg said.

"That was quick." Kenshin said as a beautiful blonde curly haired woman wearing a business suit appeared on screen. "I suppose it makes sense though. You can only send out one at a time right now, but why her?"

"I wonder how Hyoudou Issei will react if I told him she can counteract his techniques? !" Sairaorg said.

"Ohoho! The gauntlet has been thrown!" Kenshin announced. "What say you Rias Gremory?"

"Combatant Hyoudou Issei is an interesting pick as an opponent here, he has near unrivaled power against women." Belial said.

"This guy's brain, like the arbiter's is like a dry sponge, but where as you can keep cramming things into the arbiter's brain like it was a never ending well. The Sekiryuutei's head is like a dry sponge entirely so he absorbs anything he's taught right away. I never thought it would be a bad thing for his head to be this empty, because it's filled with nothing, but lecherous thoughts."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" The crowd laughed.

"The Sponge Dragons!" One of the crowd members said.

"Pffhahahaha..." Kenshin laughed, unable to pull the microphone away.

"Whaaaaattttt? !" Issei exclaimed.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kenshin asked.

"I accept!" Issei said.

Rias facepalmed. "Issei, they're obviously up to something."

"What? It interests me, alright?" Issei said. "Someone who claims they can overcome my techniques, plus it's a challenge from Sairaorg-San. He wants to know if I can overcome this. I can't say no."

Kenshin pulled the microphone away from his mouth and opened up communications. "I can handle this one myself. Just hang tight."

"OK Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

Kenshin warps away where Corianna was waiting, Issei appeared soon after. "This should be interesting." Kenshin stated blithely. "Alright, the battlefield is this flower garden you see here. There are no enforcers for this match, because I don't think I'll need them. Third Match, Corianna Andrealphus vs. Issei Hyoudou...start!"

Issei promoted to Queen and started the countdown to Balance Breaker while Corianna launched volleys of demon magic attacks at him. Issei dodged them. "Haa! You're pretty good." Corianna said.

"?" Kenshin glanced at her. _"Is it just me or does she sound a bit...aroused or something?" _

"_She's probably just sounding provocative." Salamander said. _

"_Ah." Kenshin thought._

Finally after dodging so many attacks Issei assumed his Balance Breaker. "It's heeerrreee! The Oppai Dragon comes forth!" Naud announced.

Everyone heard the crowd, mostly the children cheering Issei on. Issei chuckled and focused on going into Bilingual. "Come Come Come! Spread my-!" Issei was cut off as Corianna started to slowly, seductively unbutton her clothes.

"..." Kenshin stared. _"...Huh, I always said something like this was the key to counteracting Bilingual, but to see someone actually willing to do it..." He thought. _

"Ooooh! This is...Corianna Andrealphus is actually stripping down! The male viewers are all watching in silence! Governor Azazel, what is this? !" Naud announced.

"..." Azazel was silent until he felt a coin hit the back of his head. He turned to find Hikari holding a roll of coins with a nonchalant smile.

"_Bilingual!" _Issei shouts.

"..." Kenshin walked over and placed his hand on Issei's shoulder. "I'm not helping you, I just want to see if this works." He said focusing on reading Issei's mind.

"Oi Oppai over there, what are you gonna do next?" Issei asked.

"_Well next...I was thinking of taking off this blouse's buttons...one...by one..." Corianna's breast replied with a sultry tone. _

Kenshin ripped his hand away and walked back to where he was previously. "Is this getting you all hot and bothered too arbiter Lust Dragon?" Corianna said, licking her lips.

"Meh, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, you've got quite the lovely body and you know what to do with it." Kenshin complimented.

"Oho...thank you." Corianna said.

Issei watched her hand movements until Rias opened up communications to berate him. "What are you doing Issei! You got what you need now attack!"

"It...It isn't telling me anything, but what she's going to strip next!" Issei said.

"E-Eeeh? !" Rias exclaimed. "Th-Then just use Dragon Shot!"

"I can't! I can't destroy this spectacle, nor can I speed it up with Dress Break, because she's doing it for me willingly!" Issei said. "It's already a godly situation!"

"Well...I guess I can't argue...I mean I see naked bodies of sexy women all the time these days, but...no one really does it with the seductive allure she's doing it with." Kenshin shrugged.

"See! Even Kenshin agrees and he almost never goes along with my perversion!" Issei said.

"So this is what Sairaorg's team came up with to seal Issei's techniques! What a frightening technique! Her breasts tells him what she's going to take off next while she is stripping right in front of him. For guys, the best situation is when a woman is taking her clothes off one by one. Guys are creatures that get addicted to woman stripping, that's why a strip show exists. Using Dress Break to strip her naked immediately is a foolish idea! A move which is precise and accurate by knowing the hearts of lechers! Is this how powerful the Bael group is! ?" Azazel explained.

Finally, Corianna was only dressed in her bra and panties. "By the way, we put a safeguard on this so the children could watch without having their parents worry." She said.

"That's good." Kenshin said with a nod.

"S-Sooo what will you take off next?" Issei said. _"Come on Come on! Off with that bra, reveal those enormous tits!" He thought. _

However, Corianna reached for the waist band of her panties and began to tug them down. Kenshin watched this, swallowing a lump in his throat. _"Come on...come on I already seen that damp spot in your panties, let's see just how wet you really are!" Kenshin thought. _

"_You're getting horny aren't you?" Sylph asked. _

"_Sadly, she is good at what she does." Kenshin thought. _

"You take off the Bra, then the panties!" Issei said accumulating boosts.

"What? !" Corianna said in shock. "You've got to be kidding me! Kyaaa! !"

Corianna was eliminated via Dragon shot. Kenshin raised Issei's hand. "Your winner..." He drawled.

"A-Are you frustrated?" Issei asked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kenshin snapped, warping him out.

Issei arrived back and noticed most of the male audience and even a chunk of the females were glaring at him, even Azazel was glaring at him. "W-What?" Issei said.

"You nitpicking dick!" One of the males shouted.

"That's what I thought too." Kenshin announced drawing laughs.

"So Kenshin-kun would like a strip show sometime soon...good to know...ufufufufu..." Akeno giggled.

"Thank you for the show Sairaorg Bael, but sadly it was cut short. Now on my mark, Shoot!" Kenshin shouts.

Sairaorg got a five and Rias got a three. "Eight again, huh." Kenshin said. "Alright talk it over." He warped away.

Kenshin appeared in the next battlefield where Yukari and Miyuki were waiting. "You OK Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm fine." Kenshin drawled.

"Wow, you got turned on by a woman not a part of your group?" Yukari asked.

"She was damn good at what she was doing...she didn't even need music to make that stripping seem sexy as hell." Kenshin lamented.

"You really are the Lust Dragon." Yukari laughed.

Gasper and Xenovia appeared followed by a tall lanky man and a boy holding a creepy looking staff. "Xenovia Quarta and Gasper Vladi vs...?" Kenshin looked over questioningly at the other two ignoring the reversed cheers for Gasper and Xenovia. The former getting cheers from men, while the latter got them from women.

"Oooh! Oh my! This is very astonishing since both of them are descendants from extinct households! Combatant Ludora Bune the Rook and combatant Misteeta Sabnock the Bishop. Both of them are descended from now extinct households of the former 72 pillars! Governor Azazel, it seems like there are several of those who come from extinct households on the Bael-team!"

"Yeah, Sairaorg Bael has made a habit out of taking in people despised by others into his peerage. Even though the descendants of the extinct houses are under the protection of the current government. They are still hated in some circles. There are those who value their own blood so much, they want to ensure that those who survived by mixing theirs with others seem like they never existed to begin with."

"Like a certain Lord who shall remain nameless." Kenshin muttered to himself. "Alright. The Fourth Match Ludora Bune and Misteeta Sabnock vs. Xenovia Quarta and Gasper Vladi. Start!"

Xenovia readied Durandal. "Gasper transform into bats and attack afterward. Orders from Chief!"

"I won't let you!" Sabnock shouts expelling a hot flame from his staff.

The eyes of the bats glow red and the flames freeze in place and Xenovia wipes them away with Durandal's wave. Sabnock turned to the communication circle that appeared and received orders from Sairaorg. "Ludora! Orders from Sairaorg-Sama! We take out the swordswoman first I will make preparations for it!"

"Got it!" Bune said moving in front of Sabnock who backed up, focusing his magic and stripped down. He focused his own magic and suddenly his body buffed up.

"..." Kenshin watched as he grew bigger and bigger until a giant black dragon towered over them.

"S-Seriously?" Miyuki said.

"Heheheh, reminds you of the old days eh Kenshin?" Yukari said.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "I doubt this one is as strong as that shard of Ophis was."

Xenovia started to use Durandal's wave and direct attacks, but because of the high defense, she couldn't pierce through. "Gasper! I need time to prepare something, then I'll take care of it."

"Got it!" Gasper called out.

Xenovia raised Durandal up high and began charging it. However Sabnock had other ideas. "I don't think so, seal your technique!"

Suddenly the aura from Durandal vanished and it hit the ground with a thud. "What? !" Xenovia said.

"Ahahaha..." Sabnock laughed wearily. "I have human blood in me, so I made use of my Sacred Gear Trick Vanish to do away with your troublesome Durandal. Though I was hoping to hit you with the aftershock of having it sealed, I guess your aptitude for it is denser than I had thought.

Bune let out a roar and pursued Xenovia. "Oh no!" Gasper said rushing over and grabbing her, flying away.

"Gh...sorry Gasper...it looks like I am the useless one this time." Xenovia grunted.

"Don't worry about it. I know how to remove curses like this, just let me take a look." Gasper said placing his hand on her back, a small circle drawn on it.

"Gasper, does it look like the curse can be removed?" Rias asked after opening up communications.

"...Yes." Gasper said drawing a circle on the ground and moving Xenovia into it and taking out the vial of Issei's blood. "If I combine the blood into this mark, the curse will erode, but it will take some time. When it does continue to charge the Durandal.

"W-Wait, what will you be doing? !" Rias said.

"Buying time." Hearing their gasps. Gasper sighed with a smile. "Please trust in me Chief, Xenovia, Issei-Senpai. I can do this. I have been training with a vampire Onee-San after all." Gasper took out a second vial of blood before bringing out his wings.

He took off leaving Xenovia wondering what was going to happen next. "Where are you? ! !" Bune shouts.

"Right here!" Gasper called out.

"?" Bune turned to him. "Just the Gremory Bishop? You're a little out of your depth here girly boy."

"You know...had this game taken place a month ago...you might have had a point there." Gasper said uncorking the vial of blood and choking it down. "Gaah...I still can't get used to that. I'm sorry Evangeline-Sensei."

"Hm? You think that Dragon's blood is going to help you here? Against a dragon?" Bune asked.

"Not at all actually. Because that wasn't Dragon blood I just drank." Gasper said dropping the vial. "There's more than one way to power up my kind...even though I'd rather not do this particular way."

"I admire your courage, but it doesn't mean you won't still be crushed!" Bune said extending his hand at Gasper, not noticing him chanting.

"_Crystallitatio Tellustris!" _Gasper called out as a spire of ice tore through Bune's wrist.

"Grah!" Bune shouted in pain.

"...I tried this once before...and I hated what it made me into, but in this situation, I don't really have a choice. What I just choked down wasn't Dragon's Blood. It was Virgin's Blood."

"Virgin's Blood? How would that help? !" Bune shouts.

"Simple. Virgin's Blood is pure, untainted, to a vampire...it's like a drug." Gasper said. "It makes them more powerful, but it's very addicting. Dragon's blood can power the body, but it's more for my Sacred Gear, Virgin's Blood...powers the body only."

Bune ripped his arm upward, off the spire and lunged at Gasper, his mouth open. _"Icaulatio Grandinis!" Gasper invoked, throwing several javelins into Bune's chest. _He held his hand out, a telekinetic force started forcing them in. "Haa...haa..haa..." He started panting.

"Grrh! What the...hell? !" Bune exclaimed.

"Good luck pulling those out, but I made certain to avoid any vitals." Gasper said as he went into another chant. "Ensis Exsequens!" He called out, his left arm becoming a sword of magic. "Haaaaa! !" He charged in, slicing in a wild fury at Bune.

"Grrh! Gaah! What the hell is going on here? ! Why was this never on file? !" Bune said.

"This has to be against the rules!" Sabnock said to Kenshin.

"The vial was given before this Rating Game started, the power gained from it is legal. As for why it was never on file...well you heard him, he hates doing it so he hadn't done it since then." Kenshin said. "If you wanna complain to someone, complain to his teacher, my bishop Evangeline, but I guarantee you she'll just laugh right in your face."

"He's right." Miyuki said with a sweatdrop, smiling.

"She'd probably call you a little coward too." Yukari shrugged.

"You little!" Bune reached for him after Gasper finished carving up his chest. Gasper sprung off of him and went into a spin slicing into his palm. "Gaah!"

"Now to finish it...ghh...!" Gasper said grabbing his temple.

"..." Kenshin watched this with narrowed eyes. _"He's have trouble controlling it." He thought. _

"_Malleus Aquilonis!" Gasper shouts dropping a massive orb of ice on Bune. _

"Grahh!" Bune gasped and roared in pain.

"Gasper!" Xenovia said. "I'm ready!"

"Gh...g-go...ahead!" Gasper said.

"Haaaa!" Xenovia charged forward slashing Durandal downward, taking Bune out.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Gasper panted as his eyes landed on Sabnock. "..." He shot toward him.

"!" Sabnock stepped back. "I-I retire!"

Sabnock disappeared as Gasper crashed into the ground. Kenshin turned to Yukari and Miyuki. "Restrain Gasper."

"Wha, why?" Miyuki said.

"Because he's lost it." Kenshin said as Gasper got up, looking around frantically.

Yukari appeared behind Gasper and grabbed one of his arms. "Rrgh!" She grunted. "Miyuki, a little help!" She said as Gasper struggled.

Miyuki appeared to his other side and grabbed his arm. Kenshin approached Gasper. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Give me something to drink and I will..." Gasper said with an unusual light in his eyes.

"So what kid, you're just going to be enslaved by your power for the rest of your life?" Kenshin asked. "Come on kid, you can force it under your control."

"Ghh...!" Gasper grunted. "K-Kenshin...Senpai...help...me...!" He said. "I...hate this...but..I'm not strong enough yet...to do anything about it."

Kenshin reached over and put his hand on Gasper's head. "It was probably foolish to imbibe Virgin's Blood at this juncture. Use your mind better next time OK?" Kenshin said before bringing his hand down on the back of Gasper's neck, knocking him out. "Miyuki, take him to Evangeline. She'll know what to do here."

"Right." Miyuki said scooping up Gasper and leaving. Kenshin turned to Xenovia. "You two won your match, but due to extenuating circumstances Gasper has been retired."

"I understand...it was strange seeing Gasper like that...as violent as he was." Xenovia said.

"Virgin's Blood grants a large power up, but it also affects the mind. Gasper doesn't quite imbibe even regular blood on a stable basis, just enough to sustain himself so as a vampire he's still considered a rookie or a newborn, or as weak as one anyway." Kenshin said. Xenovia, Yukari and Kenshin vanished.

Issei turned to Rias who was looking down at the floor He tried to say something to her, but it drowned out. _"What do I mean...let's win? How naïve am I? The ones who were the most prepared to do that were my pieces, these children...they were risking their lives from the beginning, alongside Kenshin and his peerage." She thought._

She recalled something that Evangeline told her before, back on Mundus Magicus. _"You're a caring master girl, but that doesn't necessarily make you a good one. You seem content to let your friends fight for you, you realize what this means, right? They could end up dying for you as well." She had said something here...something like she wouldn't dare let that happen. "Prove it then...brush aside whatever fear you have, and advance forward, through the mud alongside them." _

Kenshin appeared overhead as she looked up. "Alright. So far it's been a Gremory Ballroom Blitz, shall it change now? We shall find out."

Several roles later it came up as a nine. "What'll be?" Kenshin asked as he warped away.

"Maybe I should..." Issei said.

"No. You need to conserve your strength." Akeno said. "I'll go."

"Right." Rias nodded. "Sairaorg's keeping his pawn back, so he's sure to send out his own Queen."

"Right." Akeno said. "Issei can't be sent, he'll have to use Triana against her and that can't happen."

"Be on your way then." Rias said.

Kenshin watched as Kuisha and Akeno warped in on the battlefield of towers. "Ah, Kuisha. Nice to see you again." He nodded toward her. "And Akeno, always a pleasure. Ready?"

Both nod and Kenshin raises his hand. "Fifth Match Kuisha Abaddon vs. Akeno Himejima, Begin!"

The two flew into the air. Akeno volleyed flame attacks at Kuisha who countered with a huge ice attack. Akeno used a water attack, but Kuisha countered with wind. The constant force of the volleys began to destroy the buildings beneath them.

"Woop..." Kenshin said jumping into the air.

"Hmn...I guess I have no real choice here...I have to roll the dice." Akeno said extending her magic to the skies above.

"Hm?" Kuisha said, seeing the skies starting to get darker. Suddenly lightning struck where she was. However before it did, a hole was formed, absorbing it in.

"Haaaa! !" Akeno let out a roar and made more holy lightning.

"Hmph." Kuisha smirked and made more holes and widened the primary one, absorbing the main arc of lightning and all it's forked endings. Akeno was stunned when the hole took it all in.

"I do apologize, but your lightning isn't as strong as the sealed Ancestral Youkai's cannon attack." Kuisha said as she formed holes around Akeno. "Now...I will return just the holy element to you."

Kenshin threw Kuroi Jigoku into the light after about ten seconds of it striking Akeno. The light was canceled out and Kenshin caught Akeno as she fell. She was unconscious and hurt badly. "She can't continue. Rias Gremory's Queen has been retired." Akeno disappeared from Kenshin's arms and he took his sword and resheathed it.

Kuisha nodded and went back. Kenshin followed her. "The Bael peerage strikes a crushing blow, taking out one of the Gremory's strongest." Kenshin announced. "Now Shoot!"

The value that came up was twelve. Kenshin looked over to see Sairaorg already entering. "Alright Gremorys who gets first crack at the Bael King?"

"My Rook and Two Knights." Rias decided.

"..." Kenshin stared at her before he closed his eyes. "Very well." Kenshin warped away.

"So the plan is for you guys to exhaust him somewhat then?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Kiba nodded. "We know we can't beat him. We'll do the next best thing and soften him up for you.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry I can't be there to help..." Rias said. "Good luck."

Kenshin turned to Sairaorg as the two waited for Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse. "So what do you think their chances are?" The latter asked.

"Nil." Kenshin said. "Rias planned for this, so she had Kiba, Rossweisse and Xenovia fight me three on one. I didn't want to at first, but I eventually agreed with the stipulation that I wouldn't use my Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker. They were easily handled. There's no reason why you can't do the same Sairaorg."

Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse appeared the next moment. "So is this Rias' plan?" Sairaorg asked.

"..." They each said nothing.

"You can't beat me. Even the arbiter here agrees. Even so, are you OK with that?" Sairaorg asked.

"We won't fall so easily." Kiba said. "We will deliver you to the Sekiryuutei in the best possible condition!"

"Hehehehahahaha! Very well!" Sairaorg grinned. "I shall show you the same respect I showed Kenshin and fight at full power!" He said as he surrounded himself in Touki.

"The team of Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta and Rossweisse of Valhalla vs. the King of the Bael Peerage, Sairaorg Vapula Bael, Sixth Match begins now!" Kenshin said.

"You three fight with the resolution of being taken down so I will match it, one hundred percent." Sairaorg said before vanishing.

"I won't let you!" Rossweisse shouts, calling on many different spells.

"Rossweisse-San over here!" Kiba shouts poining his holy sword in a single direction.

"Got it! HAA!" Rossweisse let out a yell, firing off her magic.

"Hmph!" Sairaorg cocked both his fists back and started punching away every single spell before darting for Rossweisse.

"Run aw-!" Kiba shouted, but it was too late as Sairaorg's fist slammed into the valkryie's stomach, sending her tumbling painfully away to the edge of the lake, She vanished before she fell in, but Kenshin didn't announce it.

"One down, two to go." Sairaorg said approaching Kiba and Xenovia.

"This isn't good, we won't be able to do anything to him unless we fight at full power."

"I know! I know!" Kiba shouts as he created a wall with his holy demonic swords, but it was easily shattered by Sairaorg's fist. Kiba jumped back, avoiding the next punch, but Sairaorg pursued, punching through the sword Kiba was using for defense.

"I admire your bravery, and your dedication to your master, but your defense is lacking. Don't feel too bad though. Until Kenshin came along, no one could withstand this punch."

"Durandal!" Xenovia shouts after Sairaorg batted away Kiba.

"Hahahaha! Let's see which is stronger, my will or the wave of power from a holy sword!" Sairaorg laughed, increasing the touki around his body.

The result from this collision was that Sairaorg came out unscathed. "? !" Xenovia couldn't hide her shock. "I-I wasn't expecting it to beat you, but to come out unhurt? !"

"It's a splendid attack, but it's just not strong enough...not yet anyway." Sairaorg said.

"Xenovia we need to do a combination attack!" Kiba said changing to the holy sword and brought out the Glory Drag Troopers almost immediately.

"Haa!" Sairaorg charged forward taking them all out with but a single punch a piece. "Sorry, but these guys aren't hard enough."

"..." Kiba and Xenovia couldn't stop the quiver running through their bodies. They charged forward slashing at Sairaorg who dodged.

"Hahaha, I can sense the talents that you both have inside you, but at this juncture, you can't win." Sairaorg said before driving his fists into their bodies.

"Kh! Guh!" Xenovia and Kiba grunt, falling to the ground.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked over to stop the match when the two started to get up. Kiba coughed up blood. "Issei-kun was able to get back up...after taking this attack, and Kenshin-kun even defeated it. They're both so far ahead of us..." Kiba said. "Still I can move, I can still weaken you..."

"Tch...seems I still can't fall asleep." Xenovia said pushing herself up with Durandal.

"Yes, not yet, we still need to wield our swords to weaken this man, for Issei-kun...for Chief." Kiba said.

"Hahaha, so you two will entertain me a bit more." Sairaorg remarked with a grin.

Suddenly Rossweisse appeared from Xenovia's back. "Your guard's down!" She shouted making several magic circles that blasted Sairaorg directly in the face.

"Eeeh? ! But I thought Rossweisse-San was eliminated? !" Issei said to Rias.

"Not exactly. You see with Xenovia's permission one can actually make use of the Excaliburs that make up Durandal's sheathe. The sword in question will come out and you can use it. The Rossweisse that was taken out earlier was a fake made with Excalibur Mimic, while she was hiding with Excalibur Transparency." Rias said. "Still there is a limit to how much you can activate it on each day."

"Hn...I was curious as to why you hadn't announced the retirement yet Kenshin, now I know." Sairaorg said. "Nonetheless, that was magnificent. I can respect your resolve, but with my respect comes this." Sairaorg said surrounding his fist in all of his touki. "This is the style of attack that was even able to damage Kenshin whilst he had his forbidden technique active, though I needed my Balance Breaker to pull it off."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. _"That attack? !" He thought. _

"? !" Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse jumped back. "OK Xenovia, stick to the plan and we-!"

At that moment, the touki from Sairaorg's fist released as he punched forward wiping away the field in front of him. Also. "Rias Gremory's Rook has been retired!" Kenshin shouts over the roaring earthquake of an attack.

Kiba and Xenovia nodded and took hold of Durandal and shot above Sairaorg, the sword raised and slashed it downward, cleaving off his right arm, however instead of disappearing as most devil dismembered limbs did, it remained.

"Marvelous, you've taken my arm, so now I have to use the Phoenix tear now if I want to fight the Sekiryuutei at full strength." He said grabbing his arm and doing just that. "Now...where were we? Ah yes..." He kicked Xenovia high into the sky and moved in front of her, barraging her with a brutal assault of kicks and punches. _"Lion Combo!" _

He took her and slammed her to the ground afterward, She was already unconscious at this point. Sairaorg turned and and grabbed Kiba by the head and slammed him in the ground and buries his fist into Kiba's stomach. "Guaahhh...!" Kiba gasped in pain.

"That's enough." Kenshin said gripping Sairaorg's shoulder. "If you do anymore, they'll be in serious danger."

"Very well." Sairaorg said. "I was glad that I was able to fight you. You were quite the team to face down."

"Kaah...I've done all I can, all that's left is for Chief and Issei-kun to defeat you." Kiba said.

"Winner, Sairaorg Bael." Kenshin said. "Rias Gremory's Knights Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia Quarta have been retired."

Sairaorg, Kiba, Xenovia and Kenshin all disappeared. Kenshin reappeared outside with Sairaorg returning to his stand. The dice were cast and Kenshin disappeared. On the battlefield appeared Kuisha and Issei. Kenshin looked over at Issei. "From this point on, I shall be in my own Balance Breaker to enforce the rules."

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"The Seventh Match. Kuisha Abaddon vs. Issei Hyoudou begins now!" Kenshin said.

Issei raised his Boosted Gear with the countdown already running. He went into the Balance Breaker. "Please just put all of your power into defense, if you do that...you'll be able to retire safely."

"You have a lot of confidence, very well...I shall attack with full power on behalf of my..."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Issei said cutting Kuisha off. "Welsh Sonic Knight! !"

"_**Change Star Sonic!" **_

Issei appears in front of Kuisha "Welsh Dragonic Rook! !"

"_**Change Solid Impact!" **_

Issei swung his now titanic fist complete with percussion hammer at Kuisha who raised her arms to defend. However the attack never came as a black strand connected to Issei's arm, holding it back. "? !" She looked over to see Kenshin holding Issei back.

"Issei! Calm the hell down! !" Kenshin ordered.

"Grrhhhh! !" Issei growled.

"Issei I will disqualify you if you do not cease this fatal attack!" Kenshin shouts. "I know you're angry, but I still can't let you do this!"

Suddenly Kuisha disappeared. "? !" Kenshin looked around. "Forced retirement? You can do that?"

Sairaorg's face appeared on a screen looking at Issei. "I forcefully retired Kuisha to prevent you from killing her. You were trying to, right?"

"...I'm sorry." Issei said taking off the face plate of his helmet. "I couldn't keep my hostility at you all down, but watching my juniors get taken down like that...was difficult."

Kenshin disconnected the black thread. "I have a suggestion." Kenshin said. "Seeing as Rias Gremory's just going to have her Bishop quit the next match anyway. Why not just have the match between Sairaorg and Issei now?"

"I've got one better. Why not just have an all out team battle from here?" Sairaorg suggests. "It would be a waste to have a meaningless battle like that in between where the Gremory Bishop just gives up."

"I was more getting that we should get to the battle everyone wants to see." Kenshin said.

"Ah ha, using my own wording against me eh?" Sairaorg said.

Emperor Belial's voice came through. "The committee has decided to go with Sairaorg's idea."

"..." Kenshin sighed. _"I was hoping to avoid seeing Rias and Asia in this kind of brutal battle..." He thought. _

Kenshin and Issei stood in the plain, awaiting the remaining combatants.

The final battle of the Rating Game was at hand.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: So soon? You didn't even get to the main fight.

Draconis: I know, but at the same time this was getting kind of long.

Gasper: Uuueee...why was I acting so mean...!

Evangeline: Come on, you didn't think I'd leave you as a timid house bat forever did you?

Draconis: Anyway, next time the Rating Game, as well as Volume Ten in general concludes.


	43. A Difficult Promise

Draconis: (yawn) Ugh, why do I insist on writing as soon as I get up?

Yukari: Because you have nothing better to do?

Draconis: I could play a few games.

Miyuki: Because there's nothing to watch on T.V other than reruns.

Draconis: There's next to nothing on T.V anyway regardless of when I wake up.

Issei: Then watch some anime.

Draconis: Eh, later.

Kenshin: You just like doing this.

Draconis: Eh, I guess so. Let's get started.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 43

A Difficult Promise.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

Kenshin and Issei were still waiting on the battlefield when Rias warped in. "I decided to leave Asia out of this. She's only a healer, so she'd likely be target number one." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded. "That's fine, she wouldn't add much of anything to the battle. Sairaorg must be talking to Regulus so he's not here yet." He said before approaching Issei and Rias.

A communication circle appeared next to his head as he walked. "Arbiter Kenshin, you are still officiating this Rating Game, some people won't like it if you speak with one of the teams privately." Belial said.

"Seeing as it's Rias and Issei I'm going to talk to, Emperor Belial, do me a favor and tell Lord Bael to stick his complaints where the sun don't shine. Since I just know he'll be the one bitching." Kenshin said. "Rias is my fiancee and I'll talk to her and her pawn, my friend Issei when and where I damn well please."

"...Alright." Belial said with an unseen shrug.

"Kenshin, what is it?" Rias asked.

"You can't exactly give us any advice." Issei said.

"And I'm not going to, not that there's any to give." Kenshin said. "I still think Sairaorg has the advantage here, but...if there's anyone who could prove me wrong. It'd be you Issei."

"We'll see what happens." Issei said.

"Just, good luck and Rias...be careful..." Kenshin said as he turned to walk away.

"Kenshin..." Rias said.

Kenshin stopped. "Your opponent is a spirit of a Sacred Gear and not just any Gear, a Longinus. You can't expect me not to be worried."

"I understand, but still..." Rias said.

"What?" Kenshin asked, turning his head to her.

"No matter what happens to me, I do not want you to stop the match if Issei is still fighting." Rias said. "I want you to promise me this."

"!" Kenshin's and Issei's eyes widened slightly. "Chief, what ar-" Kenshin cut Issei off.

"You can't expect me to keep that promise if things go south." Kenshin said turning toward her completely. "I heard this from Sairaorg himself, once Regulus gets going, he's hard to stop."

"You have to give us this chance no matter what Kenshin!" Rias protested. "Please...I just...I just want to know if I carry the same weight as Yuuto, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko, Gasper, Issei...and even you and your peerage..." She said, staring into his eyes with a resolute look.

"Chief..." Issei said in admiration.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Very well..but..I hate that you're making me do this." He said turning and walking away.

"I know...but this is just something I need to find out for myself." Rias said.

"Chief...maybe you should carry this." Issei said holding out the Phoenix Tear.

"No, you'll probably need it more than I will." Rias said. "Regulus maybe a Longinus Sacred Gear, but Sairaorg is still Sairaorg."

"...Alright." Issei said putting the tear away as Sairaorg and Regulus appeared.

Kenshin looked between the two. "Alright, the Final Match. Sacred Gear Longinus Type Regulus and Sairaorg Bael vs. Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory, Begin!"

No one moved as Yukari and Miyuki warped in. "What do you need us to do Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Keep your eyes on Issei and Sairaorg." Kenshin replied.

"Both of us?" Yukari asked.

"Did I stutter?" Kenshin asked.

"...Alright." Yukari nodded.

Both Issei and Regulus promote to Queen, and Issei and Rias prepare for battle, but Sairaorg laughed. "Rias, before this last match begins, I just want to say something."

"?" Rias shot him a questioning look.

"Your servants are wonderful, they care about you and each other so much, it made them all worthy foes." Sairaorg said. "We've only got our pawns left, so this is it."

Sairaorg stands in front of Issei who spoke up. "Sairaorg-San, regardless of the result of this match, could you apologize to your Queen for me? I hold no grudge against you all, but seeing my comrades get lambasted like that was difficult to watch."

"I understand." Sairaorg said with a smile. "Truth be told, I used to be the same, and if this had been on an actual battlefield, I would be no different than you were just now. No one likes seeing their comrades, their friends get taken down like that."

"I'm glad you understand, but still, I will take you down for them!" Issei declared.

"Hahaha, bring it on then!" Sairaorg laughed. "Let's see how you measure up to my last true opponent!"

Issei activated his boosters and Sairaorg covered his body in touki and the two lunged for each other. Their fists landed against each others faces.

"Ghh!" Issei grunted, pain washing over him. _"Keh! I can't believe Kenshin was able to take these fists without his Balance Breaker! But still I've only just begun! Let's go Ddraig!" _

"_**You got it!" Ddraig replied.**_

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

Issei increased the speed as he cocked his fist back and punched Sairaorg in the face again. A audible cracking sound was heard as Issei jumped back. Blood was dripping from Sairaorg's nose. "That's the hit my comrades couldn't land on you before!" Issei shouts.

"You broke my nose, interesting." Sairaorg said grabbing his nose and resetting it. "You hit harder than Kenshin did."

"Well I'd hit you harder if I used the Boosted Gear, but I wanted to hurt you, not kill you." Kenshin said not looking in their direction.

"Shouldn't you be watching us?" Sairaorg said.

"My enforcers are more than capable of watching your fight for me." Kenshin replied. "What? Do you want Senpai to notice you or something?"

This drew giggles from Yukari and Miyuki. "Very funny, smartass." Sairaorg snorted.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled.

"Kenshin's candor aside...It was a strong punch. It feels as if your spirit is coming inside my body. In such a short time you turned into a devil, how much burden have you put on your body? ! It's a power that can't be attained normally! I felt that you were taking me lightly because you didn't use the new ability you showed to Kuisha. Seems I was wrong. Even with that Balance Breaker, your power is high!"

"Yeah, highly broken." Yukari snorted.

"Eheheheheh..." Issei chuckled awkwardly before diving back into the fray, getting into a flurry of punches and kicks with the Bael heir. He left defending to Ddraig himself so he would be able to focus on attacking Sairaorg. They split apart soon after.

"Haha! A technique honed in actual combat, splendid!" Sairaorg said. "You've been able to attack me without second thoughts because of that eh? !"

"!" Kenshin turned his attention to Rias as her opponent Regulus assumed his lion form. "..." Kenshin masked it, but he was concerned for her. He knew it was a Rating Game, but people could still die in these things and that's what worried him.

"That lion." Sairaorg sighed. "He was originally a Sacred Gear, and still is, but his previous wielder died, and instead of disappearing like Sacred Gears usually do, he killed all those who took his master out. When he finished, I reincarnated him, I felt it was a meeting of fate brought on by my mother's bloodline of lion tamers."

"A Sacred Gear that moves by itself, by its own will, and it's a Longinus! On top of that it reincarnated into a devil! Is it the lion that is amazing or the Evil Piece that is amazing. Either way, this interests me a lot! Very interesting indeed! Hmmm, no wonder we couldn't locate it. Shit! Why do rare phenomenon occur to the Longinus in this era! Forget that! Sairaorg! Bring that lion to my laboratory next time! I really want to research it!" Azazel shouts.

"_So that lion is a really rare phenomenon?" Issei thought. _

"_**Even I'm surprised. Usually what happens is that a Sacred Gear spirit's thoughts are cut out until it's awakened in the next possessor." Ddraig said. **_

"It's not something I can casually just send out to battle. I don't know if it's because his power is unstable because of his current masterlessness. The only time I can send it out in Rating Games is when he's able to be paired with me, because if something happens, I'm the only one who can control him." Sairaorg said.

"So, my opponent is the Longinus then? Very well." Rias said calling forth her magic.

"..." Kenshin kept his eyes on her fight.

Meanwhile Yukari and Miyuki watched Issei duke it out with Sairaorg. "Wow, I know it's partly the Boosted Gear, but Issei's actually holding his own out there." Miyuki said.

"I know. I'm actually kind of impressed." Yukari said. "Still Issei's gotta pick up on Sairaorg's weakness sooner or later. If he doesn't Sairaorg's going to make Issei his bitch eventually."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked.

"You don't notice? Watch Sairaorg's right arm when he goes to attack and compare it to his left." Yukari whispered.

"..." Miyuki peeled her eyes. "Oooohhhh...I get it. Sairaorg's right arm must not have healed all the way."

"Yeah, seems the tears aren't an end all, be all healing item." Yukari said.

Issei noticed this as well _"Sairaorg-San's right arm punches don't have as much heat behind them. Wait! Isn't the right arm the one Kiba and Xenovia cut off? !" He thought. "Thanks! I won't let your sacrifice go to waste!"_

Issei waiting for his moment to strike saw Sairaorg punch his right fist at him. _"There!" He thought. _

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

Issei swung his fist into Sairaorg's right arm as it fully straightened out. "Nngh!" Sairaorg grunted as his body twitched in pain.

"Gotcha!" Issei said. _"Welsh Dragonic Rook! _

"_**Change Solid Impact!" **_

"!" Sairaorg, with little to no time to react was uppercutted into the air by Issei's now massive percussion hammered arm.

"My friends put a dent in your armor! A hole that wasn't previously there! Now I'll exploit it!" Issei shouts. _"Welsh Blaster Bishop!" _

"_**Change Fang Blast!" **_

The energy backpack and cannons took form on Issei's armor who took aim at Sairaorg in the air. "Eat this! _Dragon Blaster! !" _

The blast from the right cannon struck him directly, but the left blast veered slightly off course. _"More Touki, how much life force does that guy have? How much does Kenshin have at that if he was able to overcome it?" Yukari thought looking up at Sairaorg. _

Sairaorg descended to the ground slowly as Issei panted heavily. Sairaorg was covered in wounds, none fatal. _"Damn...he's still...not done yet..." Issei thought. _

"Hahaha...You've wounded me more than Kenshin did, then again Kenshin mainly attacked with his fists." Sairaorg laughed.

Meanwhile at the same time. Rias was volleying waves of destruction magic at Regulus who seemed undaunted. "Aah!" She narrowly avoided being batted to the ground by his massive paw.

"_**Give it up girl. I was the Nemean Lion before I became this." Regulus said. **_

"Grrh...! As if!" Rias shouts sending several arcing blasts of her magic directly into his face.

"_**Very well, don't say I didn't warn you." **_Regulus said leaping over to pounce on Rias. She flew underneath him to dodge.**_ "You really thought that would work? !" _**He said raising his hind legs and ramming them, one of them at least, into Rias' back.

"Gaaah!" She cried out in pain, feeling his sharp claws dig into her back. She turned and faced him as he turned around.

"..." Kenshin saw her bleeding knowing it wasn't the only wound Rias was hiding. She was also hiding a bite wound into her left shoulder, where she narrowly avoided getting her arm ripped off. _"Dammit!" _He thought, gritting his teeth, knowing he promised he wouldn't intervene.

"_**Something bothering you partner?" **_

"..." Kenshin scowled at the new voice. _"What do you want Horobi no Yuurei?" He thought. "I'm busy." (A/N: Spirit of Destruction)_

"_**D'aww I see that partner and my name's just Yuurei remember!" Yuurei said. **_

Kenshin's scowl deepened. _"Let's get something straight here Yuurei, we are not partners. When the time comes, I'll be the one destroying you." _

"_**Ahahaha, a man after my own heart! Before that happens, we really will be partners, partner." Yuurei said with what Kenshin could only assume was a toothy smirk. **_

"_Ugh...what...do you want?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Why not activate the Juggernaut Drive and tear that Nemean Lion a new one and take the pretty redhead to bed afterward?" Yuurei asked. **_

"_...I'm not gonna dignify that with response." Kenshin thought. _

"_**But you did anyway! Hahahahahaha!" Yuurei cackled as his voice faded out. **_

"_God I wanna beat the shit out of him!" Kenshin thought._

Meanwhile Rias was having trouble dodging Regulus' attacks, and she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. _"Damn...I guess...this is as far as my resolve goes..." Rias thought. _

"_If it is...it sure doesn't measure out to much." _

Time seemed to freeze as Rias looked around. _"Whose there? !" She thought. _

"_That's not important right now girlie. Now...do you really think such pitiful resolve can really be compared to your servants, much less Kenshin's own?" _

"_..." Rias' thoughts went silent. _

"_It can't...can it?" The voice asked. _

"_I'm fucking trying my best!" Rias thought. _

"_Try the best of someone better." The voice chided. _

"_Who the hell are you to talk down to me anyway? !" Rias thought. "You, some disembodied voice who won't even tell me his name!" _

"_It's not time for you to know my name yet, though I'm sure Kenshin will tell you soon." _

"_How did you get in my body?" Rias asked. _

"_Negi Springfield." The voice said. "And I'll tell you something my little succubus, you aren't half the woman she was, compared to her, while you have more latent power than she did...you're far weaker. Ta ta for now, maybe later you'll have better resolve." _

Time resumed for Rias who saw Regulus baring down on her. "...Grrhhhh." She let out a low growl and gathered her magic into her palm. When Regulus got within reaching distance, Rias extended her hand forward and blasted him right in the face with it.

"Grah!" Regulus landed in front of her shaking his head around.

"_I am not weak!" Rias thought repeating her action. "Who the hell is anyone to tell me otherwise? !" She thought, throwing her magic wildly at Regulus, striking his face and legs. _

"..." Kenshin watched as she did so. _"Rias...what's gotten into you? You look positively furious." _

Finally Regulus sprung over her and landed behind Sairaorg, shaking his head. "Regulus? !" Sairaorg said.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa...finally had enough?" Rias said, panting heavily.

"_**You were going to overexert yourself and you're bleeding quite a lot, you'll retire soon anyway." Regulus said. **_

"Huh? ! C-Chief? !" Issei said running up to her. "Here! I'm fine, you need this more than I do!"

"Tch...I'm sorry for being a burden to you at this point..." Rias said, cursing under her breath.

"Chief...? No, it's fine really. I'll just have to make due with beating him now." Issei said with a smile as he walked away. Rias poured the Phoenix Tear on herself and her wounds healed.

"What was that all about?" She turned to find Kenshin approaching her.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I'd like to think I know you well enough to know that you don't fly off into random bouts of rage, that's more my thing." Kenshin said.

"...I'll explain later." Rias said.

"Fine, but Rias." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Rias asked.

"Don't ever put me in that position again." Kenshin said. "You hear me?"

"Kenshin..I.." Rias said.

"Don't want to hear it. If you feel like you need to do that again sometime, at least give me a way to get you out of it." Kenshin said. "I don't like watching you get yourself hurt."

"Kenshin I was trying to show I could hold my own." Rias protested.

"That's all well and good, but you're not a fighter like most of us are." Kenshin said. "You do what you can, people will be there to help you."

"...Well I want to be able to do more." Rias said.

"...I understand." Kenshin said. "Trust me I've been there."

"Kenshin, after this Rating Game, I want you to help me train." Rias said.

"?" Kenshin glanced over at her before letting out a fond chuckle.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Rias asked with a glare.

"It's just, it wasn't so long ago that you were instructing me." Kenshin said. "Fine, but remember, I may not be able to help you with everything."

"That's fine." Rias nodded.

"Alright, I gotta get out of here before it looks like I'm playing favorites." Kenshin said walking away from her.

Meanwhile Regulus and Sairaorg were arguing in front of Issei. _**"Sairaorg-Sama, please just make use of me! It's like you're fighting the Dragon of the Elements, if you keep this up you will fall!" **_

"Silence! That power...it's something I use only in a crisis in the Underworld, wh-" Sairaorg was cut off.

"Yet ya used it against me, Sairaorg I'm flattered you think me to be so threatening." Kenshin said walking up to them. "But that said, not using your Balance Breaker...that's like you're insulting Issei at this point, who was allowed to use his Triana, or the three forms of his Balance Breaker you've been seeing."

"..." Sairaorg said nothing.

"I agree." Issei said, surprising Rias and drawing a laugh from the Kuroshi Tsuki siblings. "If you don't take me seriously, completely, it will have been like I've been training for nothing."

Kenshin shrugged. "You can keep fighting him like that if you want, be just like when I assumed my Balance Breaker in our fight. The fight will eventually end in Issei's victory."

"We are fighting for our ambitions here are we not, just like when you fought this shiftless jackass over here." Issei said pointing at Kenshin.

"Hey!" Kenshin snapped.

"Hahahaha!" Yukari and Miyuki laughed.

"..." Sairaorg smiled in an almost creepy fashion. "I see...my apologies for my insults, very well. I suppose you've earned the right." Sairaorg said. "Regulus!"

"_**Sir!" Regulus said. **_

"Just don't hold a grudge if you end up getting yourself killed because of this." Sairaorg said. "You maybe strong, but at your base, you're weaker than Kenshin, so I don't know how much of this you can take."

"Just come on." Issei said.

Regulus burst into golden particles that surrounded Sairaorg. "My lion, King of Nemea! You who have been called Shishiou! Answer my howl and become my armor!" Sairaorg declared.

"_**Balance Break!" **_

"Balance Break!"

Sairaorg appeared in front of Issei wearing the armor of his Balance Breaker Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Kenshin turned to Issei and patted him on the back. "Whelp Issei, good luck." He said walking away from him and over to his sisters.

"I thank you for allowing me to get serious again, Issei Hyoudou. Now hit me with your best shot!" Sairaorg said.

"Fine!" Issei said going into his Rook form and charging Sairaorg, dropping the percussion hammer as soon as soon as it made contact. Sairaorg blocked Issei's fist with his own. "!"

"Haa!" Sairaorg said, his fist tearing through the thick armor like butter, hitting Issei's body directly. "Sorry, but I learned from Kenshin's Vessel of the Elements, always use touki against amped up opponents."

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened except for Kenshin's as Issei's armor shattered. He coughed out a lot of blood and hit the ground. He didn't move.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Whoa..." Yukari said.

"Issei liked to say that his Triana could be compared to your Vessel of the Elements, Onii-Chan, but...to see it get ripped apart like that." Miyuki said.

"It could be." Kenshin said. "But it's like what the Elements do for us. It amps up the base attributes. If I were to use Triana, there'd be a negligible difference in what got amped up, but at our bases, I'm just stronger than Issei."

"Oh dear! The Oppai Dragon is down! Is this the end? !" Naud announced.

Suddenly a dark aura faint though it was, wrapped around Issei as Rias started to approach him. "!" Kenshin moved in between Issei and Sairaorg. "Everyone get back!"

"Kenshin, what is it?" Rias said.

"What's going on?" Sairaorg said.

"This feeling...no doubt about it. Issei might unconsciously be going into the Juggernaut Drive." Kenshin said.

A circle appeared next to Kenshin's head. "Should we end the match then?" Azazel asked.

"No, this place is actually perfect if he does go into it. I'll be able to handle it here." Kenshin said.

"We still have a match here." Sairaorg said.

"If he goes into the Juggernaut Drive, your match is canceled. Trust me Sairaorg, I'm the only one here with the bones to take that thing." Kenshin said.

"_**So we're gonna dance then partner?" Yuurei asked. **_

"_You try to take me over and I'll make sure you regret it." Kenshin thought. "I'll start the chant if he does." _

"Won't we just be warped out of here if he takes us out?" Sairaorg asked.

"No, it won't stop until you're dead." Kenshin said. "It won't stop until we're all dead."

"_**Sairaorg-Sama, I...hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's right. If the Sekiryuutei goes into the Juggernaut Drive the only one that could stop him here would be the Dragon of the Elements." Regulus said. **_

Kenshin kept his eyes on Issei. _"Come on Issei, don't make me do this...please don't make me do this..." _

Meanwhile inside Issei's subconsciousness, he was surrounded by the Sekiryuutei seniors, each with a creepy smile on their faces and surrounded in a dark aura. "The Juggernaut Drive...the only way...the Juggernaut Drive...is the only...way..."

"Krrhh..." Issei growled as he too was starting to be surrounded in a dark aura. "That...man...Sairaorg...I...I detest him...I want to defeat him, I want power, absolute power, so much so that not even that annoying Element Dragon can stop me!" Issei snarled.

"Issei!" He heard Kenshin's voice say. "If you do this, you will leave me no choice!"

"I...Don't...Care!" Issei shouts.

Just as the darkness was about to take him. He heard something else. People were chanting and cheering. Cheering for him to get up. He heard Irina, Sextum, Sheena, and Asia all cheering him on.

He also heard Kenshin's thoughts. _"Issei, please come out of this, you know what I have to do if you do this...please..don't make me do it." _

"Come Hyoudou Issei, current Sekiryuutei, let's activate the Juggernaut Drive and go on a rampage!"

"Can't you hear that? The voices of all the children, everyone close to me, hell even Kenshin's sisters are cheering me on in their own way." Issei said. "Chief's counting on me...and Kenshin's even pleading that I don't do this."

"It is the way of the Sekiryuutei to become the King of Destruction." The Sekiryuutei seniors said.

"No, if there is a Dragon of Destruction, it's Kenshin, he already claimed that title remember? I'm just a pervert. All I want is to become a Harem King." Issei said.

"No, the King of Destruction is the Sekiryuutei, the Dragon of the Elements...is just an interloping fool, standing in our way." The Seniors said.

"And yet, he had the guts to stand before you all and fight you before he was ready." An unfamiliar voice said.

A white light appeared. "You...!" One of The Seniors said.

"Who...?" Issei said.

"I am one of the past Albion wielders, the Hakuryuukou." He said. "As for why I'm here, part of me was brought here when you took Albion's jewel into the Boosted Gear. The real me is still with the Divine Dividing. You are quite the interesting character. I can understand why two of the strongest Sekiryuuteis in history vanished while laughing. If it's you who has enthusiasm and amusement that can blow away the curse, then you might be able to change the Heavenly Dragon. No. You may be able to lead the Two Heavenly Dragons and the third Dragon of the Elements to a new possibility. That's why you must become the new dragon along with Vali Lucifer and Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."

"Eh, you know about the Dragon of the Elements?" Issei asked.

"Albion mentioned him to me before, the legendary Ragnarok Kuroshi, and his bloodline of Dragon Demons. He said that despite putting him in the predicament he's in to this day. Ragnarok was the only one other than Ddraig at the time to earn his deepest respects. Albion was saddened to hear that Ragnarok had perished, but was glad to know his line continues even to this day."

The Albion Senior vanished after reducing, halving really the darkness around him. "We won't let you! Hatred! Sadness! They are the true nature of the Sacred Gear of the Sekiryuutei! Having the curse inside of you. Spreading the resentment to destroy is the way of the Heavenly Dragon!" The Seniors shout.

"You're wrong. There is another way, I was saved by my friends, those who love me and Oppai, and I will continue to seek that even now." Issei said.

The Seniors start to chant for the Juggernaut Drive, but Issei however chants something different. "I, who shall awaken, am the Sekiryuutei who discarded the principle of domination. I shall walk the road of righteousness, having infinite dreams and hope, I shad become the King of Crimson Dragon and I promise to show you the future that shines in a true crimson light!"

"!" Everyone of the Seniors let out a gasp. "...You...You will show us the future?"

"Yes, or rather, we shall all see it as one!" Issei declared.

"We...can create the future?" They asked.

"Yes! Come on! Let's get started men, women! I am a Sekiryuutei, but let's end this destructive path here! And create a new future starting now!" Issei said.

Back outside, Rias' chest started glowing in a crimson color that spread to Issei. "Wh-What the? !" Rias said.

"The hell? !" Kenshin said. "Shit!" He crossed his arms, ready to incant the Juggernaut Drive.

"Kenshin wait!" Yukari said. "If this aura is starting from Rias' chest, do you really think it's with a bad purpose?"

"Yeah! Could Issei ever think of doing something evil when breasts are involved?" Miyuki asked.

"...Heheheheh, no I guess not." Kenshin snickered and walked away. "OK, no threat here, let him get up and we'll get this show back on the road." Sairaorg nodded.

The glow around Issei's body died down and he got back up, but his armor had darkened in color, to the same shade of red as Rias' hair. "Hm?" Yukari and Miyuki both said in interest.

"Ugh...yo Ddraig, everything alright?" Issei asked as he sat up.

"_**Yes, your consciousness got bombed to the depths of the Boosted Gear, I tried to follow you in, but the past users presence was so dense I couldn't." Ddraig said. "What's more and this is what amazes me, the curse they carried is almost completely gone!" **_

"_Yeah, I was helped by a past user of the Dividing Gear." Issei thought. _

"_**Huh? So that orb of the Divine Dividing you took in had some consciousness in it after all, I'll have to peek in and see if Kenshin's Boosted Gear has a consciousness separate from mine soon." Ddraig said. **_

"_It might." Issei thought. _

"_**In any case, you promoted to Queen during all this." Ddraig said. **_

"_Huh? Oh, so I did." Issei thought. "My armor's darker though." _

"_**Yes, it's like the same color as the hair of Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory." Ddraig said. **_

"The armor has shifted from red to crimson, like the Satan Lucifer Sirzechs, like his own master's hairs." Azazel announced.

"Yes, I would even call this Cardinal Crimson Queen." Sairaorg said.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to gain power by sucking on Rias' breast? !" Azazel said.

"Like I'd let that happen! Poking is one thing, but he's gonna have to find another 'Switch Princess' for that!" Kenshin snapped. A collective 'Awwww!' went through the audience. "Ugh." Kenshin rubbed his temples.

"Yes, this armor is the color of the hair of a master I am honored to serve." Issei said. "Chief, no...Rias Gremory! For this honor, I will bring her victory in this fight and protect her alongside the man she's come to love, my surrogate older brother Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin! And to protect those I love, Asia, Irina, and even the woman who had come to fall in love with me, I'm talking about you Seekvaira!"

In the crowd, the woman in question felt her heart skip a beat. "Aaah?" She said, her face dyed in red. _"I-Issei...?" She thought. _

"Issei..." Rias said.

"Heh..." Kenshin smirked.

"Elder brother?" Yukari said with a questioning look.

"Another sibling?" Miyuki said.

"Ooohh...Issei-kuuunnn..." Irina swooned.

"I-Issei-San..." Asia said with a blushing smile.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Looks like you've come to a realization after receiving something from Rias' chest." Sairaorg said. "That said. I won't fall here, one loss is enough for me. I shall defeat you and continue on to my dream."

"You can try." Issei said, readying himself for battle.

"Alright, you ready?" Kenshin said pointing at Sairaorg. He nodded. "Are you ready?" He pointed at Issei. He nodded back. "Alright, Continue!"

"_**Star Sonic Booster!" **_

Issei charged Sairaorg who covered himself in touki and prepared himself. Issei got in front of him. _**"Solid Impact Booster!"** _

"Grrh!" Sairaorg grunted in pain as he received the attack from Issei. _"Damn! It's like...It's like I'm fighting you all over again!" Sairaorg thought, glancing at Kenshin. _

Sairaorg and Issei went into a wild flurry of blows neither one giving an inch, each attack being taken, and dealt out in return. The field shakes with each blow that connected, creating fissures and holes in the dimension.

"_Amazing, Issei's actually using power almost equal to my own when I use the Vessel! It's imperfect, but still! To think he's come so far in such a short time!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah, he's perverted as all hell, but he's earned my respect." Salamander said. _

Issei's fist tore through Sairaorg's armor and dropped him to his knees. "Grh! Why are you shaking? ! You can take this! You've taken blows like this before, very recently!" He berated his body.

The crowd cheered, half for Sairaorg, half for the Oppai Dragon. _**"Partner, the Queen form hasn't fully synched up yet, the increase in power will start from now, but soon you will lose the Balance Breaker!" Ddraig said. **_

"_Keep it on for as long as possible! I won't fall here!" Issei thought. _

"Endure it...! Endure it!" Sairaorg shouts. "You think I can name myself as the next head of the Great King Bael clan if I take losses to both the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements? !"

"_**Partner, the Regulus Balance Breaker is resistant to projectiles, but at close range it shouldn't matter." Ddraig said. **_

"_Yeah, and try to keep the blast radius as small as possible so he takes the most damage I can put out!" Issei thought. _

"_**Right!" **_

"_Crimson Blaster!" Issei called out taking aim at Sairaorg with the cannons hidden in his wings._

"_**Fang Blast Booster!"**_

"Gruhhh!" Sairaorg was knocked onto his back, sent tumbling painfully across the ground.

"..." Kenshin went to check on him when a spirit appeared between Issei and Sairaorg, facing the latter. "Sairaorg, get up! Get up! Don't you have an ambition to fight for? ! So that others won't have to taste the pain that you once did? !"

Kenshin looked around, it seemed only he, Issei and Sairaorg could see the spirit. _"Misura Bael, Sairaorg's mother." _

"Mother...?" Sairaorg said.

"Are you not going to create a world where people can attain a position based on their ability, not where they were born from? !" Misura said.

"Now go on, my lovely Sairaorg, my beloved son." Misura said as she faded away.

"..." Sairaorg got back to his feet. He filled his lungs with air...and let out a loud roar, that while mighty, was also sad.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. _"Sairaorg...if we had met earlier in life, even then I would have been glad to call you friend." He thought. _

"Hyoudou Issei!" Sairaorg shouts, blood dripping from his arms, legs, and face. "I will not lose here! I will fulfill my dream!"

"Neither...will I!" Issei panted. "I have my own ambition to fight for! I will make Chief the King of the Rating Game one day and become the Ultimate Pawn!"

The two roared toward each other and went into another flurry of fists. _"Gahh! Damn! He just won't stop! If I let up for even a single moment, he'll knock me out cold...no, I can't think of defeat, Vali was a strong opponent, Cao Cao was a terrifying opponent, Sairaorg's strong overall, and Kenshin, who faced down all three, fearlessly with a smirk on his face, he's getting stronger all the time! I won't be beaten! I won't fall behind! I WILL NOT SURRENDER! !" He thought. _

Issei and Sairaorg broke apart and jumped back before lunging toward one another. Most of Issei's armor shattered off, leaving just the arm his was punching with. The two's fists met with their faces and stayed there, the armor on Issei's fist broke away, while Sairaorg and Issei both remained standing.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as they didn't move at all afterward. He approached them.

"_**It's...Alright Dragon of the Elements..." Regulus said. "S-Sairaorg-Sama has lost consciousness." **_

"_**So...So has my partner." Ddraig said. "He didn't...want to be left in the dust by you, who had defeated this man in front of him." **_

"_**And Sairaorg-Sama was so thrilled, to have found two strong opponents to fight, with his dream on the line." Regulus said. **_

"...Oh Issei..." Rias said.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Issei, Sairaorg, you two are truly partners that I could dance with till my heart's content."

Yukari and Miyuki approached them. "We'll see them out." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

Kenshin nodded and turned to Rias. "Rias Gremory's Pawn Issei Hyoudou has been retired, but...The King of the Bael Peerage, Sairaorg Bael retires along with him, thus ending their match in a tie. Therefore, your winners are Rias Gremory and her peerage!" He announced.

(break)

_Later. _

Issei came to, looking at a hospital room ceiling. "Huh?"

"Ah you're awake." Issei looked over and saw Sairaorg laying in the bed next to him.

"You're in my room?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I suppose Sirzechs-Sama and Governor Azazel set this up so we'd have someone to talk to when we woke up." Sairaorg said.

"Actually I suggested this so we'd only have to beat the press away from one hospital room." The two turned and saw Kenshin sitting in a chair, reading volume three of the erotica Venerana and he enjoyed, while a lit smoke was held in between his lips.

"...How long have you been there?" Sairaorg asked.

"Long enough." Kenshin said.

"So...I lost huh?" Sairaorg said.

"The Rating Game yes, the fight no. The fight ended in a tie." Kenshin said. "You two clocked each other out at the same time."

"S-Seriously?" Issei said.

"Man, that's kind of disappointing." Sairaorg said. "I'd rather there be a clear winner, but I guess there was one in the Rating Game."

"Don't take it too hard." Kenshin said. "It's not like you got blown away in either fight. You shouldn't get discounted too much."

"You don't know my father." Sairaorg said with a sigh.

"And I'm glad for that." Kenshin said drawing a chuckle from Sairaorg.

"I may act like a nice guy, but the only reason I'm even close to him, is because I want to become a Satan." Sairaorg said.

"Thought so." Kenshin said.

"I still think you should strive to become one." Sairaorg said.

"Still mulling it over." Kenshin said.

"You would be an example to other reincarnated devils, that nothing can hold them back." Sairaorg said.

"You know he's right." Everyone turned to find Sirzechs walking into the room.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't even know how to go about doing it so I'm leaving the decision open for now." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but imagine, one of the Satans married to the Empress of the Rating Game?" Sirzechs mused.

"Boosted Gear...Grayfia." Kenshin said.

"..." Sirzechs turned away so Kenshin couldn't see him blush. "Anyway...Issei-kun, there is talks of promotion concerning you."

"P-P-Promotion? !" Issei gaped.

"Congrats." Kenshin and Sairaorg said.

"Not just for you, but for Kiba-kun and Akeno-San as well. You three have helped fend off attack after attack from terrorists and you even performed admirably in Rating Games and during the mission to Mundus Magicus." Sirzechs said.

"Take it." Sairaorg said. "You deserve to be hailed as a hero of the Underworld, same as the two of us." He pointed to Kenshin and himself.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

Sairaorg noticed this. "Is something wrong Kenshin?"

"Wha? Oh...no, nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head. "It's just...no one's ever referred to me as a hero before."

"I find that hard to believe." Sairaorg said.

"Yooouuuu would be surprised." Kenshin, Issei and Sirzechs said. "Anyway, we still need to designated the stadium and other things for the examinations to take place." Sirzechs said.

"Examinations?" Kenshin asked.

"You leapfrogged the first two levels of devilhood, but normally you would have to take exams and tests to be granted middle class or high class status. The only reason you've been shooting up the charts is because you've been performing admirable military accomplishments." Sirzechs said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded.

"That said, when the time comes, you can put names forward for recommendation, and attempt to get your house rank up." Sirzechs said.

"Neat, I'll consider it." Kenshin said.

"Alright, if that is all, I'll be going " Sirzechs said before going into a mutter."...Now I need to have alone time to get the image of super voluptuous Grayfia out of my head, and stop pairing her with Rias as well." Only Kenshin heard him.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone...maybe I could get Akeno and someone else together for a little yuri fun..." He mused as he left.

"Bastard!" Issei called out.

"Hahahaha, anyway, the promotion is nice, but...Seekvaira, you want to be with her, romantically, right?" Sairaorg asked.

"...Uuumm..w-well yeah...I do actually." Issei said with an embarrassed look.

"Then why not tell her soon, just the two of you and hell, if you fail, you can come to my place. We'll have coffee and I'll hear you out." Sairaorg said.

"Th-Thanks...that means a lot." Issei said.

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin walked into Rias' room at her house. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, now is a good time for us to talk about...that..." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded. "I see...do you want to go first?"

"Sure...what..had happened was that when I was about to be taken down by Regulus, time seemed to stop...and this voice started to mock me, belittle me...and I just snapped." Rias said.

Kenshin nodded. "It was probably the Death God you're connected to then. It sounds like him."

"Who...?" Rias asked.

Kenshin let out a sigh. "His name is Yama. He is not only the Shinigami, he is Ragnarok's elder brother...When Negi passed on that piece of herself to you, it carried him along with it."

"The Shinigami, Yama...Ragnarok Kuroshi's older brother...?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, all he can do right now is talk." Kenshin said.

"Why was someone like that connected to Negi-San?" Rias asked.

"Because in the battle in which Ragnarok Kuroshi lost his life, he cleaved off half of Yama's soul and that half reincarnated almost immediately. One reincarnation was Hottan...and another was Negi herself."

"I...I see." Rias said. "So...w-will I..."

Kenshin reached over and embraced her. "Like I said, I won't let that happen." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Besides, don't I have to start helping you train soon?"

"..." Rias smiled and kissed him. "Yes, but...let's put it off for now. I've just won the Youth Devils tournament...and now.." She cupped his cheeks, licking her lips. "I wanna have a little fun."

Kenshin smirked coyly. "Would that fun involve me? Cause that would be fantastic."

"Ufufufu..." Rias giggled. "It wouldn't be fun if it didn't involve you." She fell backward, taking Kenshin with her. "Come, my Dragon of the Elements...your bride to be demands your attention."

"Ooh I love it when you talk sexy to me." Kenshin said as he leaned in, kissing her neck.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Issei stood in front of Seekvaira's room. "OK Issei, you can do this...I mean you already did it...in front of a crowd of...thousands..." He said with a blush. He swallowed a lump in his throat and raised his hand to knock when the door opened. Seekvaira was on the other end of it.

"Oh, hello." She greeted. "I assume you're here to talk like we agreed, please come in."

Issei nodded, he noticed she was wearing a bathrobe. "Were you about to go take a bath?" He asked. "I can come back later if you want."

"I'm actually coming back from a bath." Seekvaira said.

"Ah." Issei nodded. "I...uh heard you didn't do so well against the Sitri."

"Yes..." Seekvaira sighed in exasperation. "That girl...she's really clever and yet Archduke Kenshin was able to beat her, and I was not..."

"Well in your defense, when Kenshin played her, it was a variant of Scramble Flag where you had to capture the opponent's flag and run it back to your base. It's called Capture the Flag. It simplifies things when you only have to defend one objective." Issei said with an awkward grin.

"Hmm...I suppose." Seekvaira said. "Still, the Gremory, the Bael, the Kuroshi and the Sitri, so many big names came out for the Youth Devils tournament this time."

"Well yeah, having Kenshin and Sairaorg-San there alone complicates things." Issei laughed. "Maybe it was just a bad time for you to come out."

"Maybe." Seekvaira remarked with a smile. "I only got one win, and that was only because my result against the Astaroth was overturned due to foul play."

Issei nodded. "See-" He went to say.

"You know...I kinda like your armor." Seekvaira said. "It's like a miniature mech."

"Then I bet you really love my Rook form." Issei joked.

"Ufufufu." Seekvaira covered her mouth, hushing her giggling. "Yes, you could say that."

A silence went over them before Issei took it as his opportunity to speak. "Uhm..."

"Issei, I heard you in the match, if that's what you came to say." Seekvaira said placing her hand on the bridge of his nose with a smile. "But...if I may, could I ask why you were so hesitant before?"

Issei took a breath and went through the events that transpired with Raynare. "And...since then, up until just recently...I was always scared to take the next move, even with Irina and Asia who got to me first...uhm! S-Sorry!" He bowed.

"It's OK, I...didn't expect you to be a virgin." Seekvaira said. "It's actually comforting to know you have experience."

"I-I see." Issei said.

"That aside...what you went through...that's...awful...I think I understand why you didn't let yourself get closer...you didn't want to risk having your heart wounded again." Seekvaira said.

"I'm sorry, that I upset you." Issei said.

Seekvaira shook her head. "It's quite alright."

"OK." Issei said.

"You know, you don't have to pose as my suitor anymore if you don't want to." Seekvaira said. "My mother spoke to me after my game. She knew why I had suddenly done such a thing, she told me that I didn't have to worry, that I would still be the next head of my clan when the time came. That my younger brother would just be next in line."

"Huh, well that's good, should I just start calling you Lady Agares then?" Issei asked.

"Oh no!" Seekvaira waved him off with a laugh. "At least not in private anyway."

"But...uhm well...I was really flattered that you considered me marriage material." Issei said scratching his cheek with a blushing grin.

"Well...you know, we could do as Princess Rias and Archduke Kenshin are doing and just be engaged if you want." Seekvaira said, a somewhat shy tone in her voice, her hands down at her waist.

"Y-You still want to? !" Issei asked.

"O-Of course." Seekvaira said with a blush. "I..I can't recall when I've had more fun with someone whose courted me before."

"U-Uhm...wouldn't that make you..." Issei said.

"No, you aren't an heir to another clan in the seventy two pillars. You would actually become apart of my clan." Seekvaira said.

"Oh." Issei nodded. "Would that mean I'd have to abandon Chief?"

"No, you would be able to continue being in service to Princess Rias." Seekvaira said.

"OK." Issei nodded. "Uhm..may I think about it before I give you an answer?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Seekvaira said.

Issei nodded. "Thank you, Seekvaira."

"..." A warm smile spread across Seekvaira's face. "So...you're already over it huh? I'm glad...I was really worried that...you weren't as interested in me as I was in you." She said.

"Oh no no no! I was very interested in you!" Issei said waving his hands in defense.

"Hmhmhm...I see that now." Seekvaira said. "Um...tell me, would you like to spend some time in the sauna with me?" She asked.

"W-With you? U-Uhm...no one will care?" Issei asked.

"To my parents, you're still my chosen suitor, I've yet to tell them otherwise." Seekvaira remarked.

"Then...sure." Issei said. "I-I mean, who would say no?"

"Ufufufu." Seekvaira giggled to herself. "Come with me then." She said walking out of her room. Issei followed close behind.

Issei entered first, a towel wrapped around his waist and sat down. "Aaah...this is really relaxing." He sighed. "I should do this more often after training."

"You probably should." He turned to find Seekvaira walking in, wearing nothing. He figured she would sit across from him like last time, but was surprised when she took a seat right nest to him.

"A-Aaah..." Issei said with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"Hm? I...I thought you were over your hesitance." Seekvaira said, concern in her eyes.

"I-I am, but...it's still kind of makes me nervous to have a beautiful, naked woman sit so close to me." Issei said. "It's natural Seekvaira, don't worry."

"Oh." Seekvaira smiled softly. "OK then. I hope you don't mind if I move a little closer."

"!" Issei's eyes widened further as Seekvaira moved in a little closer, his left arm getting wedged between her breasts. _"Oh man...her soft boobs are surrounding my arm! It feels so nice!" _

"Everything alright?" Seekvaira asked.

"Yeah." Issei said with a nervous smile.

"Good." Seekvaira said, an unnoticeable streak of red painted across her cheeks.

The two sat in silence as they soaked it all in. _"...Oh man...now it's starting to smell like her in here..." Issei thought. _

Similar thoughts passed through Seekvaira's mind as one of her now erect nipples grazed his arm. "Mm...uu..." She held back a moan.

"?" Issei glanced over at her. "Are you OK?"

"Huh? Y-Yes...I'm fine." Seekvaira said shaking her head while one of her hands moved around.

"Hn..." Issei grunted.

"Are _**you**_ OK?" Seekvaira asked.

"Y-Yeah, just...it's getting a little uncomfortable in here." Issei said.

"..." Seekvaira nodded and glanced down. "!" Her eyes widened, seeing a slight tent being pitched under his towel. "Mmn..." She closed her eyes, letting out a quiet moan.

"?" Issei glanced over at her, only to stare in shock as he noticed one of Seekvaira's hands was in between her legs, and he could tell her index and middle fingers were moving. _"Sh-She's masturbating? !" He thought. _

"..." Seekvaira glanced at him. "...I was hoping you'd notice..." She said.

"Y-You were...I-I mean!...Y-You were?" Issei said.

"Issei...I was angry at you, but...I've been fantasizing about...what could have happened that night..." Seekvaira said.

"S-So you wanna..." Issei trailed off as Seekvaira nodded.

"Yes...take me." Seekvaira said as her lips overlapped his, kissing him softly. Instead of getting all stammery and nervous. Issei cupped her cheek and kissed back. "Mm? !" Seekvaira let out a moan in surprise, she was not expecting him to comply so quickly, but she wasn't going to complain as she pushed against his tongue with her own.

"Haa..." Issei let out a soft gasp, feeling her hands rub up and down his body. "Mmn..."

Finally the kiss broke after a minute. "Haa...haa..." Seekvaira panted.

"Haa..haa...wow...you know for a normally serious woman, you sure are erotic when you want to be..." Issei said.

Seekvaira smiled softly. "You're the one who gets to see this side of me, only you, no one else."

"Oohhh mannn..." Issei said.

"Yes...you love breasts right? Well you may enjoy mine as much as you please." Seekvaira said, pushing her chest together with her arms.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Issei exclaimed, his hands going right to the Agares' heiress' breasts, but he hesitated to go wild with them, instead taking a gentler approach.

"Mmn...ooh..w-wow...your hands are so soft and nimble." Seekvaira said, letting out hushed moans.

"Haha, yeah...usually I'd like to go nuts when doing stuff like this, but I don't wanna freak you out." Issei said.

"Oh, mn..w-well that's all well and good, but you won't startle me. I asked for it." Seekvaira said.

"I know that, but I'm trying out a pointer I got." Issei said as he pushed her nipples in with his index fingers.

"Hyauu.." Seekvaira let out a quiet cry as her hardened spires were pushed inward.

"Hanpph..." Issei leaned downward and latched his lips onto her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it while his finger flicked back and forth along her right.

"Hya!...aah, mmn..hmh...umg.." Seekvaira held back a series of gasps and moans as she felt Issei work on her. "Haann..!" She let out a quiet shriek as Issei started to suck on her erected digit.

"Mmn..." Issei moaned in content as he continued his actions. He eventually switched nipples and gave some loving attention to her right.

"A-Are you...trying to extract power from me, Oppai Dragon?" Seekvaira said between moans and gasps.

"Hahaha, no, I'm not in my armor for one and for two, what would I be using it on?" Issei asked.

"Haau..g-good point..." Seekvaira said.

Issei's eyes widened a bit as he felt Seekvaira's hand gripping his shaft. "Aah...S-Seekvaira..."

"Mmhmhmhm...did you...expect me to just sit back and take this?" Seekvaira asked as she pumped her hand up and down faster and harder.

"Hn...aag..mmh..." Issei grunted and moaned. "Alright, if that's how you wanna play." He moved his left hand and started to rub her genitalia with his index and middle fingers.

"Aaahn!" Seekvaira let out a sharp gasp. "You know, as much as I am enjoying this. We don't exactly have the luxury of time. Who knows when someone might come in here."

"Hng...wh-what do...you suggest we do then?" Issei asked.

"..." Seekvaira thought for a moment before an idea came to her. She pushed Issei onto his back and stood up, before laying on top of him, her position reversed to his own. "I believe this position is called...sixty nine, if I recall. Now we should be able to do each other at the same time more effectively.

"Right." Issei nodded, his hand reaching up to rub her lower lips.

"Mmn..." Seekvaira held back a moan and took Issei's length into her bust, shifting it up and down. "This must feel amazing for you." Seekvaira said with a giggle. "Knowing your affinity for a woman's breast and all."

"Aahh...y-yeah...I've had it done to me once before, but neither girl who did it were as big as you are." Issei said.

"Oh ho, well that's good. So I'll try to make myself the best you've had." Seekvaira remarked with a smile as she squeezed her breasts together and worked them harder against his shaft.

"Ggh!" Issei grunted. "Alright, two can play that game!" Issei said stabbing two fingers inside her, while his tongue worked the erected digit at the top of her pussy.

"Hyan!" Seekvaira cried out. "N-No, not there...ooohh!"

"Sorry, I'm not gonna stop now." Issei said, his tongue pushing and prodding against her clit.

"Hng, uhn, mmn! Mm! Ahh!" Seekvaira gasped and moaned from what he was doing to her. "Fine...if that's the way you want to play.." She craned her head downward and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Mmnn!" Issei latched his lips onto her clit and started to suck on it. _"Man am I glad I still remember the pointers Kenshin gave me while we were drinking!" He thought. _

"_**Oi Partner." Ddraig said **_

"_Kinda busy Ddraig, what is it?" Issei asked. _

"_**Been gathering some boosts since you started. Wanna use them?" Ddraig asked. **_

"_Hmm...yeah, heighten this feeling we're both having." Issei thought. _

"_**Done." Ddraig said. **_

"Mmhn!" Seekvaira's eyes widened as the sensations she had been feeling intensified. "Wha...oohhh! Mmmn!"

"Aagh...fuck...oh man...big mistake, I can already..." Issei said thrusting his fingers in and out of her as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Y-You did this? !" Seekvaira asked in between moans.

"Y-Yeah with the Boosted Gear, but don't worry, what I did to you I also did to myself." Issei said.

"I-I see..." Seekvaira said. "Well..i-if we're both feeling close, we should just get it over with and move on." She took her chest away from Issei's cock and took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Mmn!" Issei groaned as he felt her sucking hard on him as she did so, making a lewd sucking sound as she did, he returned the favor and sucked just as hard on her clit, thrusting his fingers harder and faster into her. He felt her shivering, her body anticipating the impending orgasm.

Seekvaira squeezed her eyes shut as she pistoned her head up and down on him. She felt him twitching underneath her, knowing he was getting close. _"Yes, let it go, cum for me!" She thought._

"Haaaa!" Issei finally couldn't take it anymore and came.

"Hyaa!" Seekvaira cried out, her own body beginning to seize up in climax as Issei's seek shot into her mouth, and on her face and neck.

Seekvaira collapsed against Issei, panting heavily. "That...that was...amazing..."

"Yeah..." Issei said

"Hn?" Seekvaira licked her lips, taking off a bit of the semen on her face. "This is...mmn..this tastes bitter, but it's kind of nice."

Issei handed her his towel, which she used to wipe herself off. "Alright...now I guess we should either continue or get out of here."

"Well...seeing as we're both still alone, I don't sense anyone coming, we should continue." Seekvaira said moving forward, climbing off of him. She sat down facing him and raised her leg up. "Come..."

Issei nodded and moved in closer. He lined himself up and pushed against her. "Alright, here we..."

"Wait." Seekvaira said.

Issei stopped, a slightly deflated look on his face. "What is it?"

Seekvaira giggled at the look on his face, but her face flushed. "I just wanted to say that I want you to finish inside. Devils are on the brink so if I conceive a child, I wouldn't mind it."

"Alright." Issei said with a grin. "I was probably going to anyway, because it's hard for us to conceive as it is."

"Right." Seekvaira nodded. "OK, continue."

Issei nodded and moved it, kissing her lips as he pushed his way inside, he felt a distinct lack of resistance inside her. He pulled away and stared.

"Oh, you must be wondering why you haven't hit my hymen yet. Well, it's sort of a thing women in my clan do, if we're married off, and not for love we usually break them ourselves. So it doesn't hurt as much if we are forcefully taken."

"Oh, wow that must have been painful." Issei said with a wince.

"Eh, not as much as you think." Seekvaira said. "Now, continue again."

"Alright." Issei said kissing her again.

"Mm...Mmn!" She moaned into him as she felt his cock pushing further into her. _"Oohh...it's so hard, and so warm..." She thought. _

"Grrh...haa..haa.." Issei started thrusting, panting softly.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Seekvaira gasped pleasurably as held him close.

"Nngh...unn...I'd usually complain that this way doesn't let me see your boobs bouncing, but...it feels so damn nice that I can't really...complain." Issei grunted.

"_**Why don't you just use the Boosted Gear to increase your resistance to pleasure?" Ddraig asked. **_

"_Good idea, but it wouldn't be fair, maybe for someone a little more eager like Kuroka, or someone with a little more experience like Sheena, but not for a virgin, formerly anyway, like Seekvaira." _

"Aahn, mmn, there will be many more times to come, but for now just let me hold you like this while your thick cock ravages me..." Seekvaira moaned sweetly as her hips rose and fell to meet his thrusts.

"OK..." Issei said moving his head to the crook of her neck. _"Hm...Kenshin said Chief loves it when he kisses her neck, I wonder if Seekvaira's the same." _

Seekvaira's eyes widened as Issei started licking, kissing and nibbling at her neck. "Ooh! Wh-What are you...mmn, aahnn!"

"This must be an ero zone for you, if it's touched in a sensual fashion like I am doing now, it feels really good." Issei said.

"Mmn, w-well don't stop!" Seekvaira ordered.

"Haha, yes ma'am." Issei chuckled and went back to what he was doing.

"Haan, mm...yaannn..." Seekvaira moaned and whined as, feeling completely at Issei's mercy. All she could do was hold on to him and meet his thrusts.

"Hnh..fuck...you're getting tighter...!" Issei grunted.

"I-I know, I...I'm getting close again...Mmmmnn!" Seekvaira said. "Nooo...please not yet...!"

"Seekvaira..?" Issei said.

"Please...I don't want this...to be over yet...!" Seekvaira whined in ecstasy.

"Hahaha, like you said..." Issei trailed off as his thrusts got harder and faster, building toward his own climax. "There will be many more times to come...so what's the big deal if this one ends a little early?"

"Mmn! Oohh..! You have...a point!" Seekvaira cried out. "I-I'm gonna...!"

"Hnnng!" Issei grunted as their hips met for the last time. "Aaggh!" He gasped and moaned

"Aaaahhhhhnnnnn! !" Seekvaira's body arched toward him, feeling a series of hot bursts enter her womb. She soon slumped against him panting. "Haa...haa...haa..."

"Are you OK?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes...that...just felt...amazing..." Seekvaira said, pushing herself off him, but keeping him lodged inside. She smiled. "So...what you said, basically parroting what I said...is that to say..."

"Well, I still want to think about it, but there's no reason why we can't just go on like we have been." Issei said. "If you don't mind."

Seekvaira leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Of course not, take all the time you need. It is a big decision"

"By the way, you're always welcome to visit us more." Issei said. "I'm sure Chief would like to build relations between the Gremory and the Agares, so you'd be welcome, and don't mind Kenshin's antics so much, he likes to joke and mess around with the people he's fond of."

"I'd like that." Seekvaira said. "Alright, let's get out of here before someone comes in."

"Can do." Issei grinned.

(break)

The next day, Issei walked into the dining room of the Gremory household to find Kenshin and Rias. Kenshin's nose twitched. "Someone got laid last night."

"...Ugh..." Issei groaned. "Is nothing sacred to you?"

"No." Kenshin said. "I'm in kind of a bad mood as it is."

"Same here." Rias said. "Glad to hear you patched things up with Seekvaira-San though."

"Uhm...what happened to irritate you two?" Issei asked.

"Well..." Rias said.

"We were about to do, what you did last night, but right when we were about to start..." Kenshin groaned.

"Onii-Sama comes in to present the trophy I, err we had won." Rias said.

"It wouldn't have been as embarrassing, if Grayfia wasn't there...if her parents weren't there...and if we hadn't been halfway out of our clothes at the time." Kenshin said taking a sip of a cup of tea.

"W-Wow...I-I'm sorry to hear that." Issei said.

"It's fine, it's not like we won't have plenty of other opportunities." Rias shrugged.

"By the way, expect more visits from her, to see me anyway." Issei said.

"That's fine." Rias and Kenshin both said. "Just because you're my servant doesn't mean you can't have your own life Issei." Rias said. "Hell, Yuuto's lately been entertaining the thought of finding a girlfriend."

"Eeeh? !" Issei said. "Pretty boy with a girlfriend? !"

"Good for him, he's taking my advice." Kenshin said. "Anyway, Rias do you wanna get a jump on training?"

"Let's wait until we get back, I want to relax a bit more." Rias said.

"OK." Kenshin shrugged.

"Training?" Issei asked.

"After you started fighting Sairaorg in his Balance Breaker, Rias asked me if I could help her train, you're wel-" Kenshin said.

"That won't be necessary." Rias said cutting him off.

"?" Kenshin glanced at her. "Um, if you were hoping for time alone, you'll get it, but I will have Yukari, Miyuki and occasionally Ragnarok-ossan help out. I was hoping to just have Issei boost your power so you could control that better too, and even help out with your stamina."

"Oh." Rias nodded. "I see, OK then."

"Oh...uhm, by the way Rias, I have a date lined up." Kenshin said.

"Oh? OK then who is it with? I'll have to plan something else to do that day." Rias said with a smile.

"_Wow, I'm...gonna have to get used to that myself." Issei thought, seeing the casual conversation about Kenshin's dating someone else._

"Yukari." Kenshin said. "She's been meaning to ask for awhile, but we've been so busy lately she never got around to it."

"Very well, you don't need my approval, but I appreciate you telling me." Rias said. "Enjoy yourselves."

(break)

_Sitri Hospital_

"So, what am I doin' here?" Kenshin asked, standing with Azazel, Tamamo was perched on his shoulder.

"I figured you'd like to tag along, did I misinterpret?" Azazel asked.

"No, I'm just curious why you wanted to come here." Kenshin said.

"And what brought you here Tamamo-Chan?" Azazel asked with a grin.

"Eh, I just felt like tagging along." Tamamo said.

They ran into Sairaorg who was at a flower stand. "Yo Battling Champion." Azazel said.

"Oh, hello Governor Azazel, Kenshin and Tamamo." Sairaorg greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh no reason, just happened to be in the area." Azazel said.

"Tagging along." Kenshin and Tamamo said.

"How is Hyoudou Issei doing?" Sairaorg asked.

"He's fine, he smoothed things over with Seekvaira, and they're back to being an item." Azazel said.

"I heard about what happened to you, man that sucks." Kenshin said.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." Sairaorg said. "I'm used to this."

"Still, cutting ties with you because you lost two fights against powerful opponents? Give me a break man." Kenshin said.

"It is kind of nonsensical." Tamamo agreed.

"And our resident idiot is worried about you." Azazel said.

"Well, give him this message for me, that I will catch back up to the dragons quickly." Sairaorg said with a confident smile.

Kenshin returned the gesture and held out his fist. "You never know Sairaorg, I might just leave you both in the dust."

"Hahahaha, you'll be hard pressed to get rid of me." Sairaorg laughed, bumping his fist against Kenshin's. At this moment, a butler of Sairaorg's came rushing toward them, panting heavily. "Calm down, what is it?"

"Sairaorg-Sama, it's Misura-Sama...she's..."

"Come on Sairaorg." Kenshin said running by the butler, Sairaorg passed him by, running toward his mother's hospital room.

When they got there, Azazel following with. It was the exact opposite of what they had been expecting. The doctors were staring in shock at an awakened Misura. "M...Mother.." Sairaorg said walking up to her. "It's me, Sairaorg, do you recognize me?"

"I do..." Misura said extending her trembling, weak hand toward her son's face. He caught her hand with his own. "I see I have been watching your growth within my dreams. You...truly have become a splendid person."

"...!" Sairaorg's eyes misted over, before a single trail streamed down his cheek. "I still have a long way to go, before now, I was already beaten by two dragons, but..."

"I know, I know." Misura said. "You'll get them next time, I know you will."

"Mother, when you're all better, let's go back, to our home." Sairaorg said.

"Of course." Misura said.

"Uhm...p-pardon the interruption, but Archduke Kenshin asked me to give this to you Sairaorg-Sama." His butler said.

"Huh?" Sairaorg asked. He took it. It read.

_Hey Sairaorg,_

_Azazel, Tamamo and I thought we'd be intruding on this moment, so we left._

_However, once Misura-San gets better, you should swing by our place in Kuoh, you, Misura and your peerage, we'd love to have you over sometime._

_Tell Misura-San that Rias and I said get well soon._

_Kenshin._

Sairaorg smiled and put the note away. "So, tell me how you've been doing, I may have been watching through my dreams, but it'd be nice to hear you tell the story." Misura said.

"Well..." Sairaorg said.

Meanwhile Kenshin, Tamamo and Azazel walked toward the exit of the hospital. "Unbelievable...she actually came out of it. She should beat the disease now." Azazel said. "You actually helped her pull through with what you said."

"Well, I don't deserve all the credit. I just took the basis for Issei's Bilingual and applied it to my physical touch mind reading ability." Kenshin said. "I wouldn't have heard anything otherwise."

"Physical touch mind reading huh?" Azazel said. "OK, guess what I'm thinking right now."

Kenshin placed his hand on Azazel's head and closed his eyes. "...You're thinking about ways to catch my mother topless later."

"Damn how'd you know?" Azazel asked.

"...guh..." Kenshin shook his head.

"Ufufufufu, naughty naughty." Tamamo giggled, waving her fan.

The three left the hospital, where a son and a mother were reunited after so much time apart.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Yawn...

Kenshin: You start tired, you finish tired huh?

Draconis: Damn straight.

Rias: A thought occurs.

Draconis: Huh?

Rias: A year ago yesterday is when you first started writing this story.

Draconis: Oh hell! Are we already at a year old? !

Issei: What, did you forget?

Draconis: No, It just feels like...well yesterday that I started. Huh..well anyway I've been getting asked to update the harem lists so...

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Tamamo, Ravel, Rossweisse

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Kazumi, Seekvaira, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Kiryuu, Chachamaru

On the fence: Miyuki(was leaning Vali, now I'm not sure, if I decide against it, Vali will still be paired with someone.) Evangeline(slight lean Kenshin)...that's all for now.

Kenshin: Not a lot of people on the fence huh? In other news, these harems are getting big.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah, I know that, but it's meant to be that way, besides Issei's potential harem in the LN is huge. Also some of the characters I have plans to pair with you two aren't even introduced yet.

Kenshin: Eh, I guess you got a point there.

Anyway, next time we settle some things before starting volume eleven. See you all then!

Draconis678 out


	44. Dragon's Free Time

Draconis: You know those volumes of the LN that are basically just short story collections?

Rias: Yes?

Draconis: I'm thinking that's what this is going to be. So I can settle things I planned out in previous chapters, like a couple of dates and something involving Akeno.

Kenshin: Huh. OK.

Akeno: Ufufufu, looking forward to it.

Draconis: Alright then. Before we get started I'm addressing a guest review from Thorvasio. He's looking forward to more scenes between Yukari and Kenshin.

Yukari: So he likes us, I'm flattered (smiles)

Draconis: He did have a few gripes, like Miyuki's non pair at the moment. That's kinda why I'm leaning away from Vali for her. Second, he didn't get why I paired Sheena and Issei. Well that was just me wanting to try something different, and also to keep the two harems relatively even. Third. He like a few others would have rather I paired Kenshin and Kuroka. Well...that was more a request from one of the readers, that I'm not sure is even reading anymore, but hey I'm too far in now to change it. Maybe I could write a oneshot with Kenshin and Kuroka sometime like I did with Kenshin and his promise with Grayfia. Oh and speaking of Kuroka, lemon wise, you're next.

Kuroka: Looking forward to it-nyaa.

Draconis: Alright, now the next question the answer is yes there will be another arc that deviates from the LN and it's coming soon actually. Now let's get started!

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 44

Dragon's Free Time

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

It was early afternoon, just outside of the ORC, Kenshin and Rias sat, Issei, Yukari, Akeno and Asia were there as well. Kenshin stood next to a chalkboard he had set up. "OK, so we're sure we're warded up to our eyeballs here?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't worry, I asked Tamamo to set everything up." Yukari said.

"...You know you don't have to sit in on this if you don't want to." Kenshin said to Issei and Akeno.

"I've got nothin' better to do." Issei shrugged.

"I'm interested in what's going on here." Akeno said.

"Alright." Kenshin shrugged. "Asia, just stand there and look pretty, if we need healing I'll let you know."

"O-OK." Asia said with an embarrassed look.

Kenshin snickered before turning to Rias. "Alright. Now Rias, would you care to tell me a similarity is between your magic and mine?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Rias stroked her chin in thought. "They're...both capable of high level destruction?"

"No...well yes that is one similarity, but not the one I was looking for, don't worry, I should have worded my question better." Kenshin said. "Sorry I'm a little rusty as a teacher, but anyway...the similarity I'm looking for is that they are both formless." He said writing the word on the board.

"Isn't most magic formless though?" Issei asked.

"Not necessarily. Elemental magic is formless in it's most pure form, but even then they have their forms, earth magic, you usually think of a rock, fire, a blaze, water...well any body of it, wind, a cool breeze. Lightning Magic, the kind Akeno here uses, isn't formless. It can be altered, but even in it's pure form, it's still a form."

"Yes, that's right." Akeno said.

"Elemental magic and the Bael's destruction magic are purely formless. You can't form pure destruction." Kenshin said. "Really the only thing limiting your power is your experience and your imagination."

"Right, I get that, that's the same thing my mother told me when she showed me how to better use it." Rias nodded.

"OK. You like to attack in waves of magic, mainly anyway, sure you might add tendrils, but mainly waves." Kenshin said drawing a chibi Rias on the board sending out waves of destruction magic which were represented by little arcs toward a herd of faceless enemies. He then drew a thumbs up next to the chibi Rias who was smiling. "Good for crowd controlling weaker enemies, but..." Kenshin drew a second chibi Rias, who this time looked sad as she sent out the same attack at a chibified Regulus. "As you learned a short while ago, not so good against a strong enemy." He drew a thumbs down next to the second Rias.

"Yes, but I also like to make orbs of it." Rias pointed out.

"Sure, so you don't have to waste time making the tendrils or the waves. Nothing wrong with that, but still." Yukari said.

"Yes." Kenshin said walking away from the chalkboard. "OK Rias, get up."

"Ok..." Rias said. "What for?"

Kenshin cracked his neck from side to side. "Hit me."

"Wha?" Rias said with a surprised expression. "H-Hit you?"

"Yeah, come on. If you're going to have me help you train, we do it my way. Hit me. Pick a mode of attack and hit me as hard as you can with it." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Hm...think that...ah! Think that I took photos of you in the shower and distributed them out to all the perverts in the Academy."

"Eeeehhh? ! Even me? !" Issei said only to get punched by Yukari.

"Especially you." Kenshin said.

Rias narrowed her eyes with flushed cheeks. "I don't need some sort of aid to hit you with my magic. Just remember, you asked for this."

"I'll try not to forget." Kenshin said with a casual grin.

"Haaaa!" Rias let out a battle cry and shot several tendrils of her magic at Kenshin.

"Haaa..." Kenshin yawned and casually swatted them away. "Next."

"!" Rias gathered her magic into an orb and shot it at Kenshin who stretched his hand forward and grabbed it before throwing it into the sky.

"And now the wave." Kenshin said doing a wave motion with his arms.

"Kh!" Rias sent out a large wave of her magic at Kenshin who unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and cut it in half.

"And stop." Kenshin said resheathing his blade.

"Haa! I hit you as hard as I could, what the hell? !" Rias said, seething in frustration.

"Calm down Rias, I was using the first level of my cards." Kenshin said casting off his power.

"I was able to damage you before when I took you down in our Rating Game, so what gives?" Rias asked. "...Did you let me win?" She asked with an annoyed glare.

"No." Kenshin said. "Sure, I could have ripped my leg off after Issei rooted it to the ground with the super weighted Ascalon, but then what am I supposed to do? Fight you with one leg, hoppin' around like an idiot because I can't regenerate it while dodging your attacks? All the while having a glaring weak point for you to hit? I just decided to cut my losses and take the defeat with dignity. Besides I was a lot weaker then. I didn't have my Balance Breaker, I wasn't as close with the Yonseirei and I hadn't trained myself as I did with Sairaorg at the time.

Yukari cleared her throat. "The Kenshin you fought back then and the Kenshin standing in front of you now are two totally different Kenshins."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Well what were you expecting exactly? I already know I'm not as good as Onii-Sama." Rias said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but Sirzechs also has at least a century of experience and know how on you too." Kenshin said turning the board over to show he had drawn two chibi drawings one of Rias and one of Sirzechs. Sirzechs was wearing a crown with a wide grin while Rias was slumped with an exasperated look on her face. "He's been working with it so long that he's learned how to compress large amounts of it into an attack, hence the Ruin the Extinct orbs, which while sort of on the small side are so damn dense it could destroy any number of things. Hell, he could even compress it over his limbs."

"Hm...so what you're saying is that I need to..." Rias trailed off.

"Work on then compression of your destruction magic and thinking up some new ways to use it couldn't hurt either, makes you less predictable." Kenshin said. "Also, you're going to need to work on your stamina, because...well...you don't really have any."

"W-Wha? ! I-I have stamina!" Rias pouted.

"Oh really? Do a hundred laps around the ORC, then give me fifty orbs, fifty waves and fifty tendril attacks." Kenshin said.

"Wha?" Rias said.

"Need motivation? OK, Yukari, charge up an attack and chase Rias around with it." Kenshin said.

"With pleasure." Yukari said with a sadistic smirk, surrounding her fist in flames.

"W-Wha-Aah!" Rias started running away with Yukari on her heels.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin snickered.

"Don't you think you're being a little mean?" Issei asked.

"Not really. Shin Tatsu, my old master and Ragnarok-Ossan did about the same to us...all of us, even Yukari and Miyuki." Kenshin said. "She wanted me to help train her, so this is the way it goes down."

"That's true." Akeno nodded. "So Kenshin-kun, are you going to be busy tonight?"

"Probably. Got a summoning request from a high end client, so I've opted to handle it myself." Kenshin said.

Kenshin walked into the ORC and sat down on the couch in Rias' office. No sooner than he sat down did a miniature hologram of Sirzechs appeared on the table. "Sirzechs? What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd check in on you." Sirzechs said. He looked around. "Where's Ria-tan?"

"She asked me to help her train, so I am." Kenshin said.

"What is she doing now?" Sirzechs said.

"Workin' on her stamina." Kenshin said. "Running a hundred laps around the building with Yukari on her ass, ready to pounce if she slows down any. Then I'm having her launch fifty attacks a piece for everything she likes to do with her magic. The end goal is to help her be able to compress her magic better, and that will require better stamina."

"Aaah, I see. I'm so busy that I can't really help her with it, otherwise I would. Wouldn't leave until she got it up to my level." Sirzechs said.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kenshin said. "I mean eventually you'll have to train Millicas, and nobody can tell you that you can't favor your own son in that case."

"True." Sirzechs nodded. "Anyway, thanks for taking time out of your own training to help her. I appreciate it."

"Yup." Kenshin said. He sat back as Sirzechs disappeared. Soon Azazel came in. "Oh, Kenshin, just the guy I wanted to see."

"I'm not setting you up with my mom, get with her yourself Mr. Harems." Kenshin said with a disinterested tone.

"Not that." Azazel said with a groan. "I'm getting ready to receive a call and the person I'm receiving it from would probably like to speak with you?"

"Oh boy what am I in trouble for now?" Kenshin asked.

"_Actually Kenshin, I need to speak with you in private." Ophis said. _

"Now?" Kenshin said out loud.

"What is it?" Azazel asked.

"Uhm, I need to speak with someone myself right now." Kenshin said. "Sorry."

Kenshin was out of the room before Azazel could stop him. He turned to the image of Vali who had just appeared. "Where is he going?" Vali asked.

"He said he needed to speak with someone privately." Azazel said.

"Aah, she must be telling him herself." Vali said.

"Huh?" Azazel said.

Meanwhile Kenshin was in his mind as he approached Ophis who was sitting down. "Ah, you're here finally, sit down." Ophis said.

"Uhh...OK?" Kenshin said as he sat down next to her. "You wanna tell me what's been up with you lately Ophis? You've been eerily quiet, even by your standards."

"Well...I may be coming to you in person soon." Ophis said.

"...Hah?" Kenshin said with a dumbstruck look, it almost made Ophis laugh.

"Yes." Ophis said. "Vali and his team will be accompanying me as well."

"But...why?" Kenshin asked. "Aren't you the leader of the terrorist organization we're fighting?"

"Soon to be ex-leader." Ophis corrected. "Yes, some of the other leaders, such as Cao Cao don't believe I am adequate anymore and I fear they will be making their move soon."

"I see." Kenshin said. "That and there are others who would be after one such as you as well, being the Infinity Dragon Goddess."

"Goddess?" Ophis asked.

"You're a woman now, so it's Goddess." Kenshin said. "I think Gods and Goddesses are on the same level, and they're just gender related labels."

"I suppose." Ophis said. "One such leader of the Brigade is the leader of the Old Satan Faction, who might want me gone"

"Didn't those guys get wrecked already?" Kenshin asked.

"Two of their leaders are gone, but the most fearsome one still remains." Ophis said. "He's on the level of Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, a Super Devil by the name of Rizevim Rivan Lucifer."

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "A Super Devil huh? Sounds like a tall order."

"Don't worry, I just felt you should know his name, I don't believe he'll come out himself at this juncture." Ophis said.

"Well, thanks for the heads up then." Kenshin said.

"Rizevim is also the one whose been calling your old enemies up, such as Hottan." Ophis said.

"You know you don't need to grease my wheels, if he comes at me threatening you, me or anyone else I give a damn about, I'm gonna shiv the bastard just on principle." Kenshin said.

"Me?" Ophis said with a slightly surprised look.

"Well yeah, I mean I knew you before I knew the spirits, you helped me out of a few jams even if it was just a piece of you. I'm always gonna be grateful for it." Kenshin said closing his eyes with a grin.

"..." Ophis went silent.

"Ophis?" Kenshin said looking at her.

"Nothing." Ophis said shaking her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know all of this since we're already connected.

"So, you'll basically be on our side now?" Kenshin asked.

"More or less." Ophis shrugged.

"Alright, see you then." Kenshin said. "Oh, wait before we end this. I do have some ground rules."

"Go ahead." Ophis said.

"Le Fay, the witch that we ran into in Kyoto, she summoned something from the Dimensional Gap. Tell her that stuff like that is off limits, small summons are OK, but big ones are bad without permission." Kenshin said. "Also, if Bikou causes a scene or is too much of a nuisance, just make sure he knows that Tamamo, my Queen is on a first name basis with Sun Wukong the First. It wouldn't take too much for her to have him over here."

"I'll see to it they get the message, anything else?" Ophis asked.

"Nah, Vali, Arthur and Kuroka don't really have anything that would bug me. The closest thing would be Kuroka trying to bed Issei, but I think he'd welcome it at this point." Kenshin said. "Alright, see you around Ophis."

Kenshin snapped from his meditation and got up. He saw Miyuki walking around. He noticed Rias was in the middle of her attack exercises so he approached her. "Hey Miyuki, ya got a minute?"

"Eh? Sure Onii-Chan, what is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask, and I'm not teasing this time, do you have a crush on Vali?" Kenshin asked.

"E-Eh? Wh-Why do you ask?" Miyuki said with a blush.

"I'm just genuinely curious it all." Kenshin said. "Isn't it normal for an older brother to be a little interested in his little sister's love life?"

"W-Well, yes, but I'm just confused as to why you're asking." Miyuki said.

"Well because you get so defensive whenever we tease you about it, makes me believe you do." Kenshin said.

Miyuki sighed. "Onii-Chan..can I be straight with you for a bit?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Remember how you felt when you first met Negi-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, wait...you think Vali makes you feel at..." Kenshin was cut off.

"No no no, you said before, around the time you met her that you felt like you needed to help her." Miyuki said. "...I don't know why, but...I kinda feel like that when I look at Vali."

"...I see." Kenshin said. "You do remember what eventually happened with Negi and I though right?" He said with a smile, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Miyuki blushed. "Y-Yeah...and it feels weird talking to you about this, considering I used to be as interested in you as Onee-Chan."

"Hahaha, yeah." Kenshin said. "It's OK if you feel like you wanna try to be with someone else, if that's what you decide to do, and if it doesn't work out, you can always come back, OK?"

Miyuki smiled, leaning up and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "I know, thank you Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

"You know that's awfully sweet of you Ken-Chan." Hikari said walking up to him after Miyuki left.

"I always felt before that she sought in me what she lost when Dad died. Someone to watch over and love her. Now I think she's looking for something else." Kenshin said with a smile.

"My baby girl's growing up." Hikari said with a smile.

"But you know, if he hurts her...I'm gonna snap his neck." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Get in line." Hikari said. "It would start behind me."

"Speakin' of love interests. Are you interested in Azazel?" Kenshin asked.

"Wh-Wha?" Hikari said, her face going red. "W-Why the sudden question?"

"Curious." Kenshin shrugged.

"No, I'm just friends with him I tell you." Hikari said.

"With or without benefits?" Kenshin asked.

Hikari grabbed the back of Kenshin's head and pushed him down, her eyes closed with a blush. "Where do you get off asking me something like that?"

"I'm just wondering if I should look into how to beat his Balance Breaker if he were to hurt you." Kenshin said.

"...Oh Kenshin..." Hikari said. "Don't worry, your mother knows what she's doing."

"OK." Kenshin shrugged and started walking away, but stopped. "You know...if you're not moving on to anyone because of us or Dad. It's OK, I mean...you deserve to be happy with someone too, and I believe it's what Dad would want you to do."

Hikari watched her son walk away before calling out to him. "Kenshin..." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, but...I just don't believe that _**I**_ am ready yet, for anyone."

Kenshin nodded and smiled back. "OK then, I just don't want you to feel like we are against you moving on from Dad, because we're not...although...if for whatever reason you were to move on to Issei...I might have to kill him." He joked.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Hikari laughed. "Oh no no no, there's no way that's happening!"

Kenshin snickered. "OK..."

Kenshin walked back upstairs and sat on the couch. A little while later Rias came in, her hair a mess, her clothes all tattered with some slight burns here and there. She walked over and fell onto the couch. Her head landing in Kenshin's lap. "Tired?"

"Yeeeesssss..." Rias said with a whine.

"Well, you asked for this." Kenshin said.

"I know, I know..." Rias said.

"So...is that a no on anything happening later tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"Unless you wouldn't care to give me a massage first..." Rias said. "Particularly around the legs..."

"Sure, I wouldn't care, but as far as your training goes, we'll take it a day on a day off. OK?" Kenshin asked. "I'm not a sadist."

"That sounds good." Rias said.

"Want me to carry you to the bath? You look like you could use one." Kenshin said.

"Please." Rias said, snapping her fingers, stripping off all of her clothes with use of magic.

Kenshin scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom and ran a cold bath for her. "Aaah! I-It's so cold!"

"I'll heat it up in a bit. Trust me, a cold bath will help your muscles relax." Kenshin said.

"...Ooh...ooohhhh..." Rias slumped into the tub with a relaxed expression. "I see what you mean...it feels so good..."

"Haha, see?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"Thank you for helping me with my training." Rias said. "I know you're cutting time out of your own training to do this."

"No big deal." Kenshin said. "You know you can ask me for help with anything."

The two chatted about little things as Rias bathed.

(break)

_Next Day. _

Kenshin was laying under a tree at Kuoh Academy, it was an off day from school and it was around ten A.M, but that didn't stop Sona from coming up to him. "Kenshin, this is the school, if you're going to lay down, don't you think you would be more comfortable at home?" She asked.

"..." Kenshin cracked an eye open. "Oh, hey Sona." He greeted. "You might have a point there, but I doubt it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sona asked.

"Right now is the nicest part of the season and today has been it's nicest day thus far, laying down inside seems like a total waste and I'm already relaxed right here." Kenshin explained. The wind started to blow as the sun shone overhead, peering through the gaps between the leaves. "See? Doesn't the cool breeze feel so nice, coupled with the soothing warmth of the sun?"

"Do they...there's not really anything special about the weather right now, and being what we are, wouldn't the sunlight be a bad thing?" Sona asked.

"We're devils, not pureblood vampires." Kenshin replied. "Besides, you say that and go to school in the daytime as it is...but...if you laid down in a spot like this...I think you'd get what I'm saying."

Sona watched him nod off and looked up, shielding her eyes as the sunlight peered through. She looked back down at Kenshin who hadn't moved, but saw the light movements in his chest. _"Can he really relax so easily?" _

A couple of hours later Kenshin stirred. "Hnn...yaaannn..." He yawned and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. "Oooohhhh...man that was a really good nap." He glanced to his right. "Huh?" He said.

Next to him, but not outright cuddled against him was the Student Council President, the usually strict president, Sona Sitri napping on the grass. "...Wow, I didn't think she'd actually lay down and fall asleep." He said. He leaned over and poked her nose.

"Huuuhhh...?" Sona stirred and sat up, looking around. "Eeehhh...?" She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before putting them back on. "...!" Her eyes widened seeing Kenshin smiling down at her.

"Heya." Kenshin greeted. "Ya sleep well?"

Sona was mortified. "Wh-Wh-What is it with a lot of my m-m-more embarrassing moments involving y-y-you lately?" She stammered out.

"No idea." Kenshin said. "I told you it felt nice out today." He remarked with a grin.

"Please don't tell anyone, if it were known that I was..." Sona was cut off.

"Oh Sona, as far as most people know you're only human, and the student council's not gonna raise a fuss, and sure Rias might pick on you for sleeping next to me, but it's nothing to get worked up about." Kenshin said. "And that's if she even saw you."

"I...I suppose." Sona said glancing away.

"So, when exactly do you wanna go on that date?" Kenshin asked.

"Y-You remember? !" Sona said, a noticeable blush on her face.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Kenshin asked.

"U-Uhm, well...if you wouldn't care to meet me somewhere in a bit, I have to prepare for it." Sona said.

"...It's just a date." Kenshin said. "Just wear something nice."

Kenshin and Sona left the school and went to their homes. Kenshin leaned up against a pole near a library, letting his mana spike every so often so Sona could find him. He was wearing a blue light jacket with a black V-cut shirt and blue jeans. He wore purple fingerless gloves on his hands. He was also wearing a pair of glasses.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Kenshin glanced over to see Sona walking up to him wearing a green off the shoulder top with straps that were lighter green in color, along with this she wore a pair of denim shorts and black stockings that stopped at mid thigh.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "No."

"..." Sona glanced away. "Could you please not stare? It's kind of embarrassing."

"Sorry." Kenshin said.

"_She may not be wearing a skirt, but that is a nice amount of 'Absolute Territory.'" Sylph commented. _

"_Absolute Territory?" Kenshin thought. _

"_The area of exposed skin between the stockings and in this case, shorts." Sylph answered. _

"_Aah...well...I can't say I disagree." Kenshin thought._

"So, where shall we be going first?" Sona asked.

"Hm, Oh...well.." Kenshin thought about it. "Hm...how about we hit a museum first? I've never been to one before."

"I find that somewhat hard to believe." Sona commented.

"In Japan." Kenshin added. "And it's true, my work did sometimes take me to one, but I didn't just admire the sights, I was usually trailing a target."

"I see." Sona said. "If I had known we were going to one, I would have dressed for it."

"Oh you're fine." Kenshin said. "You look really cute like that."

"C-Cute?" Sona said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"By the way, to answer your earlier question, no I'm not mocking you, I just felt like trying on a glasses look." Kenshin said.

"Ah huh...how are they on anyway?" Sona asked.

Kenshin reached up and brushed his hair to the side and exposed normal ears, then pulled the cat ears he was wearing off. "Like this."

"Y-You've been wearing nekomimi this whole time? !" Sona said with a shocked look.

"Ahahahaha! I knew I'd get that reaction!" Kenshin laughed. "Like Koneko, I can retract my ears and make normal ones, rarely do though."

"Oh..." Sona said.

The two proceeded to a museum. They found themselves in a replicated area of the Sistine Chapel with various religion inspired artworks along the halls. They stood in front of the painting of the Last Supper. "Hm, I wonder if the apostles gained any holy powers at this supper?"

"I don't know." Sona said.

"I also wonder why we aren't in pain here." Kenshin whispered.

"It's not the real place." Sona whispered back.

"True." Kenshin shrugged.

"I hear this museum has a garden in the back, let's go take a look." Sona said.

Kenshin followed behind her and they soon found themselves in a large greenhouse. "..." He looked around.

"It's quite beautiful in here, isn't it? All the different flowers, both domestic to Japan and from other lands." Sona said with an appreciative smile.

"It is. Sylph thinks so too." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"_Yeah! Some of these don't even grow in my forest!" Sylph said. _

"Hmhmhm..." Sona laughed to herself. "Hey Kenshin."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"With your power over the elements, would it be possible to restore life to war torn areas?" Sona asked. "You know, like places where the fighting had been so fierce that places couldn't sustain plant life anymore."

"You know I've actually been researching that, Ragnarok-ossan said he could do it, but it took a lot out of him and for him that's saying something." Kenshin said.

"I see." Sona said with a nod.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, I was just curious is all. It would be strange if you couldn't, seeing as your power is over the elements of Creation and Destruction." Sona said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded. He looked over at a sign. It said that patrons could take one flower of their choosing. He looked around and found a small, but vibrant purple lilac bush and walked over to it and pulled it off it's stem. He turned to Sona who looked at him curiously. He brought the lilac bush to her hair clip and affixed it to the clip.

"Kenshin?" Sona said. "Is this because you like the color?" She asked gesturing toward it.

Kenshin smiled. "Little bit, I also happen to think it goes well with your eyes."

"..." Sona's face flushed. Kenshin reached over and cupped her cheek. "K-Kenshin?"

"Sona..." Kenshin said leaning his head down, his eyes narrowing shut.

"Ken...shin..." Sona said, her heart hammering inside her chest. "Haa..." Their lips were about to meet when... _"Oh my lord, stop! Stop! STOP!" She thought. The scene playing out shattering before her. _

"Sona?" Kenshin said, seeing the Sitri heiress turn away from him after he put the lilac bush rosary in her hair and complimented her. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Sona said. She turned back to him with a small smile. "Thank you."

"?" Kenshin glanced at her curiously before shrugging with a smile. "No problem."

The two left the museum soon after. "So, where do we go next?" Sona asked.

"Hm...how about the mall? See if there's anything we like." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Sona said.

The two walked down the street. They passed by Saji, who went unnoticed by the two. "Huh?" Saji said. "Is that Kenshin and Kaichou?" He said. While he was happy with Momo and Ruruko, a small part of him was still attracted to Sona, but he accepted that it was probably not meant to be. "How did he get a date with Kaichou?"

Back at the Hyoudou Residence, in the dojo training with Ragnarok, Miyuki sneezed. This caused the scroll contained Kuroshi clan founder to be able to trip her up. "Pay attention." He said.

"Oh come on! I had to sneeze, I couldn't help it!" Miyuki griped.

The pair arrived at the mall. "Kenshin." Sona said as they walked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"I'm curious...even though you have a harem, allowed by Rias, why did you accept my request for a date?" Sona asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I'm not exactly the most attractive girl and I hate to admit it, but Rias is stronger than I am at this point." Sona said glancing away.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. _"Huh, you wouldn't notice it from how she seems on the outside, but I guess even Sona thinks about that sort of thing often enough." He thought. _

"Well, when you asked me. I was really surprised...even though you were put up to it by Miyuki, I thought if you really didn't want to do it, you wouldn't and would have accepted whatever punishment for not holding up your end of the bargain afterward, but you did." Kenshin said.

"So you didn't want to make me feel bad by rejecting me?" Sona asked. "That means you're..."

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything." Kenshin said. "Do I look like I'm being forced into doing anything I don't want to be doing?" Sona shook her head. "Yeah, besides." Kenshin chuckled. "I think you're plenty attractive."

"?" Sona glanced back over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Attractiveness isn't all looks you know." Kenshin said. "I like how you carry yourself, how smart you are and you're quite a cute girl as well. So you don't have the body of someone like say Rias, or Akeno, or even your sister's alternate form, big deal. If everyone was voluptuous and stacked like them, the world would be boring. You're great the way you are."

"Thank you. That's really nice of you to say." Sona said with a small smile.

"Just speakin' my mind." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Oh? So what attracts you to me then, Kenshin-Chan?" A familiar voice said to both of them.

Kenshin and Sona slowly turned around to find Serafall cosplaying as magical girl from a series Kenshin couldn't place the name of. Sona facepalmed. "Onee-Sama...what are you doing here?"

"Had a day off." Serafall said twirling her costume staff.

"Satans get days off?" Kenshin asked.

"They come few and far between, but yeah." Serafall nodded.

"Gee, wonder what Falbium does on his days off." Kenshin said.

"Never bothered to ask." Serafall shrugged. "We're friends, but he's so lazy I tend not to hang around him too much."

"Onee-Sama...you didn't answer my question, not exactly. What are you doing here?" Sona asked.

"Miyuki-Chan told me you lost a bet to her, said you had to ask Kenshin-Chan out on a date." Serafall said with a grin. "I just had to see it for myself. My little So-tan's growing up!"

"Aaah!" Sona yelped as Serafall wrapped her arms around the Sitri heiress' waist and held her in a loving embrace. "Let me go, Onee-Sama!"

"Hey Kenshin-Chan, just remember if you hurt So-tan, you lose me too." Serafall said in a bubbly tone.

"I'm not in a relationship with him Onee-Sama!" Sona said. "This is just a friendly outing!"

"A date!" Serafall giggled. "And you two look so cute together!"

"Onee-Sama enou- wait, where is Kenshin?" Sona said, looking around as she noticed Kenshin had vanished.

"Huh?" Serafall let her sister go and looked around with her.

"Two cones please." They both turned to find Kenshin standing at a ice cream stand. He brought back two ice cream cones. One mint chocolate chip which he handed Serafall, and another chocolate which he handed Sona. He walked back to the stand and ordered another one which he kept, which was strawberry.

"Thanks Kenshin-Chan." Serafall said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sona said.

"No problem. So Serafall, are you going to try and horn in on our date?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Hmm...nah. So-tan can have you all to herself." Serafall said with a giggle. "I'd rather have a date with you, where I have you all to myself as well."

"Aaah, I see." Kenshin said. "Well, until then."

"Right, I have to get going anyway." Serafall said. "Have fun you two!" She said skipping off.

"Whew..." Sona sighed. "You handled that pretty well, better than I would anyway."

"Eh, it's not that hard, you just can't let yourself get worked up." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "Anyway, let's continue on."

The walk around the mall turned out to be uneventful. "Sorry." Kenshin said. "I guess there wasn't much there."

"It's alright." Sona said. "I've never been a big fan of malls myself. Too many choices can sometimes distract you and make you forget what you even went in for."

"I'll remember that." Kenshin said. "So, let's go get something to eat."

"OK. Lead the way." Sona said.

Kenshin took her to the Lunar Cafe, opting to go somewhere he knew about. When they entered, Sona was surprised to see Hikari behind the counter taking orders. "Does your bish..mother work here?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Kenshin asked. "I asked you about it before, my mom owns this place."

"Oh, right...I suppose I did forget." Sona said with a nod.

The two took a seat in one of the booths and Hikari approached them. "Oh, Sona-San. What brings you and Kenshin here? Together?"

"We're out together for the day." Sona said.

"Aaah..." Hikari leaned over and whispered in Kenshin's ear. _"Don't you think Rias will get upset that you're on a date with her best friend without letting her know?" _

"..." Kenshin paled as Hikari walked away to bring them drinks.

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"I just remembered that I forgot to tell Rias I was even doing this." Kenshin said with a slump. "I mean chances are she won't be upset, but you're her best friend and I like to keep her posted."

"Hmn...truth be told, I'm actually glad you didn't." Sona said. "She wouldn't be angry considering she's letting you do things like this, but still, she'd have her own way of blowing it out of proportion."

Kenshin nodded as Hikari sat a couple of wine glasses filled with aged wine between them. "Huh?" Sona said.

"Kenshin tells me you like aged wine so I figure you could have some, only one glass though." Hikari said before taking their orders and leaving.

"You remembered that?" Sona asked.

"I commit whatever I learn about someone to memory, even if it's somewhat miniscule." Kenshin said. "Say, did you ever get around to getting your hands on that treaty between the Sitri and Tsuki?"

"Oh...sorry...between the attack by Loki, the excursion to Mundus Magicus after our Rating Game, The Second Years trip to Kyoto, the problem with the Hero Faction and the Rating Games we've all had recently, I hadn't got around to it." Sona said.

"I see, no worries. Take your time with it." Kenshin said. "I'm in no hurry."

"I see. Still I'll try to have it delivered to you soon." Sona said.

"Alright...hahaha...wouldn't it be funny if there's like a marriage clause in there like with the treaty between the Gremory and Kuroshi?" Kenshin asked.

"?" Sona glanced over at him. "Why would that be funny?"

"Because that means I would have to beat you in chess, and at this juncture I just don't see that happening." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well, it's not like you aren't getting better." Sona said taking a sip of her wine.

"I suppose." Kenshin shrugged and did the same.

"Still, suppose you did, and there was." Sona said. "I can't imagine Rias would be too thrilled about it."

"No kidding." Kenshin said.

The two ate, Kenshin left his money with another note and left. They arrived at Sona's home in Kuoh which resembled her home in the Underworld, just on a smaller scale. "Well, I know we didn't do too much, but I hope you had a good time regardless."

"I did, don't worry about it, but maybe next time I should help decide where to go." Sona said.

"Haha yeah...wait, next time?" Kenshin said.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind this happening again sometime. I'm actually kind of glad your sister put me up to this." Sona said, her hand brushing the small lilac bush Kenshin had affixed to her hair with a small smile.

"Well anytime you want to, let me know OK?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Yes...Kenshin could you...close your eyes for a moment?" Sona asked.

"Hm? Well...OK." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"I just want to give you something, OK?" Sona said.

"OK, but why do I-..." Kenshin was cut off as something pressed against his lips. He cracked his left eye open seeing Sona's face in front of his. "..." He closed his eyes and gently returned her kiss before it broke off as Sona pulled back. "?" Kenshin stared at her curiously. "What was that all about?"

"Well..." Sona glanced away. "You already took the first one by accident, but still...I suppose I should also give you the first one I intended to give." She said with a smile.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes." Sona said, walking past the gate into her home. Once she entered she went to her room and found a small stack of papers. She looked over the front page. "The treaty between my clan and the Tsuki, I hope they sent all of it, instead of pulling what Lord Gremory did and only sent part of it, leaving Rias to find out later that Kenshin could take her hand in marriage." She sat down at the desk in her room, turned on the light and started going through it.

(Break)

_The Next Day_

Kenshin walked into the dojo underneath the Hyoudou Residence and found Evangeline training Gasper. "Come on, Come on, hold it, hold it...and stop!" She said.

"Haa!" Gasper slumped, letting the miniature Malleus Aquilonis spell in front of him drop to the floor.

"Heya, how's training going?" Kenshin said.

"Stay back." Evangeline said walking up to Gasper and placing her hand on his head. Gasper fell asleep and Evangeline set him down on the floor.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm trying to get him used to the effects brought on by Virgin's Blood." Evangeline said. "I have a seal put on him that limits it, but he needs to be asleep while it activates."

"Aah." Kenshin said. "So how is it going?"

"It's going fine for the most part. I really wish he didn't try that when he did though. He knew he wasn't ready." Evangeline said.

"Well, he wanted to show he could keep pace with everyone." Kenshin said.

"It was just a game." Evangeline said.

"Well...he does kind of have an inferiority complex." Kenshin said.

"I guess. So, don't you have another date today?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah. She's still getting ready." Kenshin said.

"Hn...Yukari doesn't strike me as the sort of person that cares for that sort of thing." Evangeline said.

"Well, getting ready in this case entails basically taking a bath and picking an outfit, and maybe doing something with her hair." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Evangeline said. She then grabbed Kenshin's arm and bit into it.

"Aah, Evangeline what the hell?" Kenshin said.

"Hmmm? You said I could have some of your blood whenever I wanted, in return for training the crossdressing vampire here." Evangeline said. "He really should have been born a girl you know."

"Aaah, yeah you have a point." Kenshin said.

While Evangeline was taking Kenshin's blood. Rias was in her room, speaking with Sona. "So...you and Kenshin went out on a date yesterday huh?" Rias said taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Yes." Sona said. "I've nothing to hide from you. If you wish to blame someone about it, blame his little sister. She put me up to it."

"I'm not mad, I'm just a little surprised that my best friend and on again, off again rival is interested in the same man as me." Rias said.

"W-Wha? I'm not..." Sona said.

"I know you Sona. You wouldn't ask someone on a date that you weren't interested in. Put up to it or not." Rias said. "That's how I know something's there."

"...Oddly enough he said the same thing." Sona said, bowing her head in defeat.

"That's probably why he accepted. He wanted to see if there was something there too." Rias said leaning back in her chair.

"I see." Sona said.

"And seeing as you kissed him, there most certainly is." Rias said.

"H-How do you know about that? !" Sona balked.

"My familiar saw you two while she was handing out fliers." Rias said.

"..." All Sona could do was hang her head again.

Later, Kenshin was waiting outside the house for Yukari to come out. He decided to go casual for this date, a purple light jacket with a white short sleeved shirt underneath and blue jeans. Finally the door opened. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Hm?" Kenshin turned to the door. "!" He found Yukari standing there, her red hair tied into a thick braid in the back, reminding him of how Grayfia kept her hair, but with one single braid. She still had two bangs framing her face. As for what she wore. She had on a thin strapped sky blue top on and a light jacket of the same color that ended just under her chest. She also had on a matching skirt that ended at her mid thigh with black stockings that ended at her knees. Around her neck was necklace with an immaculately cut heart shaped ruby hanging from it. "...Wow..." He said.

Yukari giggled. "I take it you like how I look?"

"If I knew you were going to dress like that and look like that, I would have put on something else." Kenshin said.

"You're fine." Yukari said. "If something happens, you can move around easily, same as me."

"I don't think anyone's stupid enough to attack us here." Kenshin said.

"True, but ya never know, we know that better than anyone." Yukari said.

"True." Kenshin shrugged. "Hm?" He looked at her chest.

"Kenshin, usually one waits until the end of the date for that." Yukari said with a coy grin, leaning forward and pushing her breasts together with her arms.

"Not that, although it would be very welcomed." Kenshin said earning a giggle from Yukari. "It's just that necklace."

"Oh." Yukari lifted it up with her fingers. "Remember? You gave it to me after we confessed to each other."

"Oh! That's right I did." Kenshin said. "But another thing..." He said as they walked.

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"Remember how you used to act when anyone brought up you being interested in me?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, like you said before, what I ended up becoming in Issei's show, a tsundere." Yukari said.

"I dunno if I'd call you that anymore." Kenshin said. "You don't really fight having feelings for me anymore."

"Because I've already made them known...and had them returned. No sense in fighting something you want when it's already been given to you." Yukari said, a tinge of red on her cheeks as she smiled.

"By the way, you put on your illusion right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Yukari asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

The two had decided to blanket Kuoh in an illusion that made everyone perceive their appearances differently. Simply put everyone thought they looked different from each other. This was mainly for everyone that knew them in Kuoh aside from the devils. They had decided to do this so they could be as close as they wanted without having to listen to people murmur that siblings shouldn't be _**that**_ close.

"Alright, let's go." Yukari said as they walked out of the front gates. Yukari reached over and grabbed his hand as they kept walking.

"So where to first?" Kenshin asked.

"You didn't make any plans?" Yukari asked.

"I wanted to get your input, but I couldn't ask until now." Kenshin said.

"Aahh. Well that's OK then I guess." Yukari said. "Hmm...let's go to the arcade."

"The arcade?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've kicked your ass in some games." Yukari said.

"Oh ho?" Kenshin said rubbing his chin with a grin. "Well then Yukari, you're on.

An hour later the two were standing in front of a machine at the arcade, furious button tapping was heard. "Come on, come on...!" Kenshin said.

"Huhuhuhu, I'm beating you Kenshin." Yukari said.

"That's because you chose the broken character." Kenshin muttered.

"Hahaha, that's your excuse for sucking?" Yukari laughed.

Kenshin's hand darted over and started jamming buttons on her side of the panel. Yukari responded by doing the same to him. Suddenly both their hands slipped and went towards differently places. Yukari's hand ending up on Kenshin's groin while Kenshin's ended up cupping her left breast. "Mmu, Hnn!" They both let out a moan and their fight ended in a double knock out.

They pulled their hands back and laughed awkwardly at each other. "Hahaha, I guess...we took that a little too seriously." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Hey Kenshin I just noticed something."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Some of this stuff...it's things you'd usually find in the Underworld, like this prize grabber machine here." Yukari said pulling him over to the object in question. "This plushie, notice anything familiar about it."

"Huh?" Kenshin looked at the one she was pointing at. It was a plushie of a red haired male wearing a headband, samurai armor, black in color with several spots where the color was different. "Hey, yeah that looks like me in the Balance Breaker." He muttered. "They got the eye colors wrong though. They put them both as blue, my left eye is a gold color.

"Oh, now I remember. Sirzechs asked about it before, if that left eye of yours was your natural eye. I said no it wasn't." Yukari said.

"I see." Kenshin said. He dropped some coins in the machine and activated the claw and went over and grabbed the plushie of himself, but he noticed he got a second one. It was around the same, but it was a female with green eyes. "Huh? That one looks like you with the Balance Breaker."

"Hey it does." Yukari said as the prizes dropped the pick area. Kenshin grabbed them and handed Yukari the one of him. "Huh?"

"Why not?" Kenshin said with a grin. "So you always got me wherever you go." He snickered. "Hey look." He said placing the plushie of her on top of his head.

"Pff..hehehehehe!" Yukari giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

The pair went to an ice cream shop and ordered a sundae that they split. "You aren't gonna take the banana and start trying to seduce me with it are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you want me to?" Yukari asked, subtly licking her lips.

Kenshin took a spoon of the ice cream and stuffed it into her mouth. "Let's save the fun for later shall we?" He said with a coy smile.

"Hmhm, fine." Yukari smiled and they started eating. Occasionally feeding each other. _"Huh, I actually feel like we're a real couple instead of just siblings." She thought._

They finished eating and sat there. "Oh, Kenshin I seem to remember you saying on the train ride to Kyoto, that there was a doujin series about us." Yukari said.

"Heard that huh?" Kenshin said. "I've actually went around collecting them, mainly from those who had extras for whatever reason."

"Why not just take the ones they had outright?" Yukari asked.

"Because they wouldn't have been as willing to hand them over, I'm not stalking girls to their houses." Kenshin said.

"Girls?" Yukari asked with an arched brow.

"Most of the people I got the copies from were women, but I got quite a few from the perverted twosome too." Kenshin said.

"Isn't a trio again with Issei back." Yukari asked.

"Yeah, but Issei doesn't know anything about them." Kenshin said. "At least not until I told him."

"I see." Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry though, I told Issei they were just a bunch of romance non-H doujins." Kenshin said.

"Wait...you mean they actually are..." Yukari said, the color draining from her face.

Kenshin slid her a thin book with the title '_Forbidden Fruit- Aching Desires'._ "This is what I believe to be one of the more tame ones art wise, but damn if it ain't sensual."

Yukari grabbed it and started thumbing through it. "Oh...Oh wow..." Yukari said, her face getting redder with each page flip. "I'm getting hot just reading some of this..."

"But still, I can see why people were giving me these weird looks for awhile. They were leering at me." Kenshin said.

"Probably fantasizing." Yukari said. "Hey Kenshin, want to try this scene here with the sweets and especially the all over rubbing sometime?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said looking over at it. "That would take some setting up. It even says here. 'I made these sweets just for you Shin-nii...but I got them all over me...'" Kenshin quoted.

"To which he replies...'Thank you very much Kari, I'll enjoy them right now...as is.'" Yukari quoted. "...Wait...I recognize this drawing style." Yukari said with a furrowed brow.

"You do?" Kenshin said. "I could just swear someone just started drawing them when you arrived in Kuoh and were always around me."

"We've only been here a few months and this issue is number thirty." Yukari said. "No one is that fast with this art style and detail. They even got your chest scars here!" She said in a low tone.

"So who is it?" Kenshin asked.

"It was Haruna...rest her soul." Yukari sighed. "When I came back alone from our trip into the past...I decided to also come out with my feelings about you after awhile, because...for awhile...I cried myself to sleep, amongst other things. Everyone just kinda noticed it after awhile."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Don't worry, I didn't have any of those thoughts, about just ending it. Part of me felt you were still out there somewhere...and I was right." Yukari said with a smile. "But I guess Haruna couldn't help herself, and drew these, but I never saw them around the Ala Alba so I guess she kept them to herself."

Kenshin nodded. "Still though...who's been selling these?"

Back at the house, a certain one woman paparazzi sneezed. "Aaah...someone must be talking about me." Kazumi said.

"Come on, let's go." Yukari said grabbing Kenshin's wrist and pulling him away. They arrived at a hill overlooking Kuoh as the sun started to set. "Doesn't this look amazing?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said, watching the fading sunlight hit the various buildings. He looked over at Yukari, seeing her smiling at the scenery. "...I'm sorry."

"?" Yukari looked over at him curiously. "For?"

"I could have fought a little harder to come back home, I'm not saying I would have stayed in our old world, but I would have asked Sirzechs if I could take a rain check on what he wanted me to do." Kenshin said.

Yukari smiled again and shook her head. "It's OK. Besides...more good than bad happened in the end. Just as well...I think you're actually happier with Rias, than you ever were with Negi."

"..." Kenshin glanced up at the sky. "For once, the ones I love and I are actually heading in the same direction, with Negi and I...it was complete opposites."

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Honestly, there was only one way it was gonna end for us back then I though, you and I next to each other, probably bleeding out on a battlefield, preferably after we defeated our enemies."

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Do you remember the promise we made to each other?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, during the years we spent alone together in the past. That we'd survive together." Kenshin said.

"Yeah...and I intend to keep it." Yukari said. "Do you?"

"Of course." Kenshin said as the two locked eyes.

"..." Yukari moved closer to him. "Haa..." She let out a sigh, that brushed Kenshin's lips.

"Yukari..." Kenshin said.

"Ken...shin..." Yukari said.

Their lips met, their mouths opened almost immediately. Kenshin's tongue pushed against Yukari's tongue, and moved past each other. Their backs hit the ground and Kenshin held her close, getting a moan from her as her chest pressed against him.

They made out for well over a minute before having to break apart for air. Their lips met one last time and Yukari set her head against his chin. "It's been...too long since we've made out like that..." Yukari said.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said. "Yukari."

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"Thank you...for everything. I know I tried to say I regretted dragging you down with me in the past, but..I don't know where I'd be without you, and I'd rather not think about it." Kenshin said.

Yukari nodded with a smile and the two got up. "Of course, and I'd do it again." They warped back to the Hyoudou Residence.

Kenshin turned to her with a smile on his face. "Well, we didn't do too much, but I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I was with you." Yukari said. "Of course I enjoyed myself. We could have walked around town all day and I would have enjoyed myself."

Yukari went inside as Kenshin looked up at the sky. _"You OK Kenshin?" Salamander asked. _

"_Huh? Oh yeah. I'm great actually." Kenshin thought. _

"_She's right you know, about you being happier." Undine said. _

"_Yeah, I realize that." Kenshin thought. "There was just so much stuff...that I thought only I could do." _

"_You feel like you can trust easier now. Right?" Sylph asked. _

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought._

(break)

_The next day_

Akeno walked down the hall of the third floor of Kuoh Academy. She felt all the boys' eyes on her, but she only craved the attention of one as she descended downstairs to the middle of the second floor staircase where Kenshin was standing enjoying a smoke. "Kenshin-kun."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Oh! Akeno...I guess I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I didn't notice you there." He put out his smoke and turned to her.

"Oh?" Akeno said. "What thoughts might those have been, Kenshin-kun?"

"Aah...you don't wanna know." Kenshin waved her off.

"Mmn...you don't know that, maybe I would." Akeno purred quietly.

"..." Kenshin let out a chuckle. "It's nothing really. Just taking some time alone to mull my thoughts over."

"OK." Akeno smiled. "So, I recall you getting...a little hot under the collar when Corianna was doing her show in front of you and Issei-kun."

"Aah...w-well yeah..." Kenshin said with a nervous laugh. "I don't mean to insult you and everyone else, but...most times when I see you in the nude, it's after a Dress Break, during a spar, in the bath or I wake up to it. Not really an opportunity to be sexy during it, not that you..." Akeno's giggling cut Kenshin off.

"I see I see..." Akeno said. "Are you going to be training today in the dojo or elsewhere?" Akeno asked.

"Actually I'm gonna be busy with summons all day." Kenshin said. "My personal requests are backed up. I looked into it after helping to train Rias for the first day."

"Oh? That's no good. When do you think you'll have free time?" Akeno asked.

"I should be able to knock 'em out by tonight. Late tonight anyway." Kenshin said.

"Ahh, that's good..." Akeno said. "Then..." She leaned forward, her head over his shoulder. "Wait for me in your room...I'll have a sweet, sexy surprise waiting for you."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a small, coy smile and reached around, giving her rump a soft squeeze. "Looking forward to it, my darling miko."

"Ufufufufufu..." Akeno giggled as she pulled away and winked at him with her tongue sticking out slightly. "Until then, Kenshin-kun..." She purred out as she walked toward the stairs leading down, adding a sway to her hips as she did.

Kenshin's eyes watched her descend the steps, his head swaying subtly in tune with her movements as she fully made it down and walked down the hall. He couldn't see it, but Akeno had glanced back at him and giggled.

"_**Partner, you're drooling." Yuurei said. **_

"_Aah!" Kenshin thought wiping his mouth. "What do you want?" _

"_**Some of the same things you want to be frank." Yuurei said. "Can't blame you for staring, that is one sssssmokin' lady!" **_

"_Ugh...I am not having this conversation with you." Kenshin thought. _

He walked into his room later that night after wrapping up his requests. He saw a chair in the middle of his room, with a cooler set to the side. "?" Kenshin looked into the cooler finding a couple of freeze packs and a bottle of water. He left the lid off and sat down in the chair. "Hm...cushy...I guess." He said.

"Ufufu..."

"?" Kenshin looked over to see Akeno entering the room. She wore her priestess outfit, only instead of a red hakama, she wore a red skirt that went to her knees of the same color, and had a smile on her face as she sauntered up to him. "Akeno?"

"Shh..." Akeno said, snapping her fingers as a song started to play, a particularly slow one at that.

"..." Kenshin watched as Akeno's body subtly swayed and rocked to the beat of the music. He paid particular attention to the shaking of her chest, the movements of her waist, and the steps she took with her long, alluring legs, that seemed to go on forever.

Akeno placed her foot in between his legs and reached over, her fingers smoothing over his skin. "Hm? Are you growing a beard Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked, feeling stubble.

"Ah, well I was going to shave soon." Kenshin said.

"Mm...I kind of like it...it gives you sort of a mature, older charm." Akeno said as she moved her foot back down and leaned forward and gave Kenshin a second long kiss on the lips. "Like what you see so far?" She asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't still be sitting here." Kenshin said with a coy smile.

"Ufufufu." Akeno said. "Glad to hear it." She stood back up straight and continued the dance she was doing. As she did, she started to shrug her outfit's haori off her shoulders. Once she did, she threw it at Kenshin who caught it and set it to the side, exposing a thin white top, tied in the front serving as a bra.

"..." Kenshin watched as her breasts bounced more freely as she danced. Akeno moved closer again, this time grabbing hold of his head and bringing it into her bust. "Haa..." He let out a sigh, his eyes rolling upward a bit.

"Ooh!" Akeno said as Kenshin pulled her closer. Her thigh rubbing against his groin. "Mmn...ooh Kenshin-kun, don't scare me like that." She said with a playful whine.

Kenshin pulled his head back, his hands caressing her hips earning giggles from Akeno. "So, seeing the reaction Corianna got out of me, made you want to try this for yourself eh?"

"Mmhmm..." Akeno said with a wink. "Any requests?"

"Hm...well I have one, but that would cut the show short." Kenshin said. "Soo...how about you just keep dancing, then in a bit, turn around and lose the skirt."

"It comes off by pulling it down." Akeno said with a seductive smile, licking her lips.

"Perfect." Kenshin said, giving her rump a smack.

"Ooh, mmhmhmhm..." Akeno giggled. "Someone's feisty~."

"You've only yourself to blame for that, my darling." Kenshin chided.

"Ufufufu...I know..." Akeno said grazing her fingers up his chin, slipping her index finger into his mouth, albeit the tip. She smiled as she felt his tongue licking it. She took it out and put it in her own mouth, sucking on it cutely. "Mm..Kenshin-kun..." She cooed.

She started dancing again, making more provocative movements as she did. She walked with a sway to her hips, circling Kenshin before stopping in front of him, looping her thumbs into the waistline of the skirt and tugging it down. She bent over, arching her back a bit. She slowly, teasingly lowered the skirt off of her waist, wiggling her hips as she did.

Kenshin was surprised to see her not wearing anything underneath. He extending his hand, wanting to give her rear end a squeeze when Akeno grabbed his wrist, giggling playfully. "Ah ah ah, there will be a time and a place for that." Akeno said before lowering herself onto his lap, her back against his chest.

"A lap dance then is it?" Kenshin asked. "Can't say I don't enjoy, but when it comes to matters of love, you usually revert to being a shy girl."

"Oh...trust me, my heart is absolutely racing right now. I'm doing a nice job hiding it, but I'm so nervous right now." Akeno said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yet, isn't what a woman does for the man she loves...acts provocative and sexy for him?"

"Mmn..." Kenshin grunted as he felt Akeno's ass grinding into his groin, making him get harder. "Well...I can't say I argue there." He said, bringing his hands to her thighs, stroking and rubbing them softly. "You're doing such a good job too..."

"Oo...thank you..." Akeno said, letting out a sweet sigh, She brought her hands to the back of his head, her fingers rubbing his ears. "You know, more touching is allowed, Especially now that I'm on top of you, just enjoy yourself with me, Kenshin-kun."

"Well, if you insist." Kenshin said, before bringing his lips to the nape of her neck.

"Mmnn, yes...there you go, like that." Akeno said. "More..."

"Yes..." Kenshin said bringing his left hand to her left breast, squeezing it roughly.

"Mmuu!" Akeno moaned out, feeling Kenshin's hands working her thigh and breast simultaneously. "Oooh, Kenshin-kun, your hands are so strong...so manly...I love it...so much." She said.

"Mmn!" Kenshin bit back a moan of his own as Akeno rubbed her ass against him roughly. The soft flesh of her derriere rubbing against the tip of the tent in his pants. He pinched her nipple, twisting around slightly as he did.

"Aahn!" Akeno bolted out of the seat and turned to him with a demure smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all, I just wanted to...try something is all." Akeno said licking her lips and walking over to the cooler. She took out the bottle of water and opened it, taking a drink. "Aaah...getting ravaged by your hands, made me thirsty." Akeno said walking back up to him. She knelt down in front of him and yanked down his pants, his cock springing free. "Aaah...such a manly scent..." She sighed. "Now...for what I wanted to try..." She held her hand against her left breast, cupping the underside slightly and poured the cold water on herself letting out a gasp as she did, drenching the white top she was wearing, making it see through. She took the water gathered in her hand and rubbed her breast with it, before doing the same to her right breast.

Kenshin gazed, her breasts no longer hidden really by the top she was wearing, and her nipples were rock hard from the cold water. "..."

Akeno gazed at him, eyes narrowed with a smile tugging at her lips. "You like what you see?" She moved back on top of him, this time facing him. She pinned Kenshin's cock down with her pelvis and started shifting herself, her lower lips wedged against the throbbing muscle. "Mmn...Kenshin...you've no idea, how long I've waited to do this...it's so thrilling for me, knowing that Rias could walk in here at any moment..." Akeno said.

"Haa..." Kenshin had a strained look on his face as her pussy stroked his cock. _"Damn..." He thought. "This feels so good...and I just don't feel like stopping her." _

"_Well there's more than one way to be a sexual sadist. You could be a dominatrix sure." Salamander said. "But you could also just keep teasing them, again and again endlessly, removing their will to resist." _

"_Yeah...that's probably what she's doing." Kenshin thought._

"_Course this always ends with the teaser getting bent over, and fucked for all their worth." Salamander added. "She might want you to do that." _

Kenshin leaned forward and grabbed the tie of her white top with his teeth and pulled back, undoing it. She giggled in response and Kenshin responded with. "It wasn't serving much of a purpose anymore."

"True." Akeno said taking it off, throwing it with the others. "Feel me...Kenshin-kun...I want you to ravage me again.."

"Fine then, but...let's skip the fun and games shall we?" Kenshin said.

Before Akeno could react. Kenshin grabbed her hips and raised her up. His head poking against her entrance. "Do it...take me." She said, leaning forward and kissing his lips, forced her hips down, taking him inside her. He felt the distinctive pop inside her as he broke her hymen, but instead of a cry of pain, he got a moan of pleasure into him. In between kisses Akeno said. "That felt...so good...!"

"Having your...hymen broken?" Kenshin asked as she rolled her hips around, tossing his cock around at will.

"Yes, because it was you that did it...oohh...Kenshin-kun...you feel so hot!" Akeno moaned, gripping his shoulders, before trying to shove her tongue down his throat. Kenshin responded in turn, trying to do the same. He twisted his head, trying to get a different angle and opened his right eye. He smiled and raised his hand as if to call someone forward.

Akeno moaned as she felt someone's hands groping her breasts, but she still felt Kenshin's hands on her backside. She let out a cute moan as she felt these hands tug on her nipples. She finally pulled away from Kenshin, still rolling her hips around. "Wha...who...?" She turned her head.

"I see you're trying to do lewd things with my fiancee again Akeno, this time you've succeeded."

"Heheh, so I take it you'd like to join in Rias?" Kenshin asked.

Sure enough, Rias was standing behind Akeno, wearing her pink nightgown. "Hmmn...sure, why not? I've been meaning to pay Akeno back for all the teasing she does to me."

"Ufufufu, ara ara...I didn't think you'd be so bold Rias..." Akeno said. "But... you're not going to be the aggressor here..." She said raising her hand to grab the back of Rias' head. "After all, didn't Kenshin-kun say something about making us kiss one time? I think he'd like to see it." Not waiting for her to accept or protest. Akeno pushed Rias' head forward and kissed her.

"..." Kenshin stared as Akeno did so. "Whoa..."

Akeno pulled away, Rias had a blush on her face. "Ufufu...see, Kenshin-kun likes it."

"Fine then, but only in the bedroom..." Rias said glancing over at Kenshin. Akeno did the same as their lips met again.

"Man that is so hot..." Kenshin said. "But...might as well get a move on." He started to buck his hips, making Akeno moan into Rias as their tongues danced in each others mouths.

They pulled away and both looked at Kenshin. "Oooh Kenshin! Don't hold back...mmmn!" Akeno moaned out.

"Don't hesitate Kenshin. Give this lewd Lightning Priestess what she wants. Then...you can give it to me as well..." Rias said, lust shining in her eyes.

"Heh, You know, you two are gonna regret getting me so worked up." Kenshin said as he increased the tempo of his thrusts.

"I don't think we will." Rias said.

Akeno leaned forward, her lips meeting Kenshin's as he fucked her, moaning into him with each thrust. She set her chin on his shoulder after breaking the kiss. "Harder...harder!" She said.

"Oooh, she's getting feisty. Ordering you around." Rias said.

"Maybe you should give her a spanking then?" Kenshin suggested.

"Maybe I should..." Rias said. "But while I do so..." She leaned forward, kissing Kenshin, her tongue working it's way past his lips easily. She brought her hand down on Akeno's ass, swatting it hard.

"Mmuu!" Akeno squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a loud moan. "Don't stop, Don't stoooopppp..." She mewled in pleasure.

"_Seems someone has a masochistic streak in them." Kenshin and Rias both thought._

"Haa...haaa...haaa." Akeno panted and gasped hard as she was spanked and fucked simultaneously. "I'm getting close...ooohh...mmmnnn!" She moaned.

"Hnn..." Kenshin broke his kiss with Rias and grunted. "Damn...getting there...myself..." He said.

"Cum inside her..." Rias said, as she kept swatting her Queen's ass. "I wanna hear her scream."

"Hn, as if I had a choice in the matter." Kenshin said, bucking his hips into Akeno at a blistering pace before he buried himself inside her, his cock pressed against the entrance of her womb. "Hnnn!" He groaned.

"Aaah! Mmmnnn!" Akeno held on to Kenshin, her nails digging into his back. "AAAAAHHHH! !" She let out a short scream of ecstasy as she felt Kenshin's seed spraying her womb white. She slumped against Kenshin, panting heavily. "Ooh...ohhh...mmmnn...Kenshin-kun...so...manly..."

Rias gestured toward the bed and Kenshin nodded, holding Akeno close and carrying her to the bed. He sat down and laid her down next to him as Rias moved onto the bed with them after discarding her nightgown.

"I can't help feeling this was planned." Akeno said.

"Oh it was." Rias said. "Kenshin told me you had this planned for him. I didn't mind it, but I felt like getting involved."

"Ooh?" Akeno said with a curious smile. "So you probably locked down the room, so no one can hear us."

"I did." Rias said. "I wasn't however expecting you to kiss me, but...if Kenshin enjoys it. I can't argue."

"...Wanna keep going then?" Akeno asked.

"No, I just thought I'd go to sleep horny." Rias said with an eyeroll before turning to Kenshin. "Now...come here, let Akeno rest a little."

"Feel free to jump in any time." Kenshin said with a smile before turning to Rias. He reached up and grasped her breasts in his hands as their lips met. As they kissed the Gremory heiress' hands nimbly worked her lover's shirt buttons apart and moved the shirt off his shoulders. Kenshin lowered his hands, letting the shirt fall of him before moving his left hand to her right breast and his right hand down south, stopping at her belly button, tracing a circle around it with his fingernail.

Rias and Kenshin broke their kiss and Rias smiled demurely. "I'm glad you told me about this." She whispered hotly. "Ever since that night, I've been waiting for an encore performance."

"Well, it's not for lack of trying that you haven't gotten one till now." Kenshin said as his hand wandered further south, rubbing her lower lips. "Now, let me show you something." Kenshin said licking his lips as he took his cards out of his pocket and activated two of them.

"Wha...mmn!" Rias' body rocked forward, landing against Kenshin. "Wha...? Mmnnn!" She bit back a loud moan.

"See? Told ya that you might regret getting me so worked up." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"What are you...aaahhnn!" Rias gripped him as she felt a cooling feeling over her right breast, making her nipple harden, while Kenshin's index and middle fingers slid inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt as if as far as his fingers were, he was rubbing everywhere he could touch, simultaneously.

"Hmm?" Akeno watched this with curious eyes.

"H-How are you...oooh...mmn!" Rias said, her nails digging into his back.

"Heheh...wouldn't you like to know?" Kenshin said as he leaned in, kissing and licking her neck.

"Mmn! Aaahh! I-I'm...!" Rias bit into Kenshin's shoulder as her body shook in climax.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted softly.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Rias panted and fell back, landing on the bed. "Whew...that was...different..." She said.

"Aaah the joys of using the elements." Kenshin mused.

"Elements?" Rias and Akeno said.

"Yep." Kenshin nodded. "I've figured out how to use the elements in this manner. It won't hurt you either."

"..." Rias and Akeno glanced at each other before smiling and pulling Kenshin down to them, turning him onto his back. He laid between the two of them. "You're really inventive with them, and you're really earning your Oppai Dragon namesake Kenshin..." Rias purred seductively into his ear.

"Oh really, should I just start flicking your nipples or clitoris like a switch there princess?" Kenshin asked.

"Cute." Rias said licking her lips and moving in for a kiss. "Haa..." She sighed into him.

"Mooouu..." Akeno playfully whined and snatched Kenshin away from Rias and kissed him herself.

"..." Rias glared with a pout and took him back.

"Stop hogging him~!" Akeno said.

"Soon to be bride." Rias quipped with a coy smile.

"Ladies." Kenshin said snaking his arms around their waists.

"That shouldn't matter right now, this was supposed to be my night until you butted in. You could have just let me have him like Yukari-Chan and Xenovia-Chan did." Akeno protested.

"I wasn't there, and besides Yukari does suffer from heat cycles like Kenshin does and she trusts no one else to handle them, other than Kenshin." Rias argued.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Alright. You two asked for it." He muttered and plunged his fingers into their pussies.

"Aaahhn!" Rias and Akeno both moaned. "So hoootttt!"

"Heheh..." Kenshin snickered. "Salamander says hi."

"Mmu...Kenshin, you're so cruel..." Rias said, holding back moans as Kenshin's fingers stabbed in and out of her.

"Oooh...Kenshin-kun...you're mean..." Akeno said.

"That's what you two get for arguing." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Oh..." Akeno said, her fingers wrapping around his shaft, pumping her hand up and down it. "Kenshin-kun, I bet Rias and I can bring you to climax before you bring us to one."

"Yes, you've got two beautiful women working on you, you can't hold up for very long..." Rias said, moving her hand to join Akeno's.

"You're challenging me to an orgasm contest?" Kenshin asked with a coy smile. "Fine, you're on ladies."

"Ufufufufu..." Akeno leaned down and flicked her tongue across his left nipple. "You can have his lips Rias..."

"I gladly accept your offer." Rias said, slipping her tongue past Kenshin's lips.

"Mmn..." Kenshin moaned into her, holding hers and Akeno's bodies close to his. Enjoying the feeling of them pressed against him, Akeno licking him, Rias kissing him and them both stroking him.

"_Feeling alright there Kenshin-Chan?" Sylph asked. _

"_Yeah. I honestly don't care if I lose this contest. I just wanted to see these two work together in this manner." Kenshin thought. "How are you four doing by the way?"_

"_Oh we're fine, great actually." Salamander said with what Kenshin assumed was a smile. "Just keep using our powers, it's no secret we like this." _

"_Of course." Kenshin thought._

"Haa...haa..." Rias panted and moaned into him as he kept at it, the all over feeling was gone, but his fingers were so hot she didn't care. She noticed Akeno moving toward her. "Mm?" She moaned curiously.

"I wanna try something, could you move your hand so I don't accidentally shock you?" Akeno whispered into her ear.

Rias shrugged, seeing no reason not to comply and moved her hand downward and cupped his testes, rubbing them gently. "Mmn..." Kenshin let out a moan into Rias.

"Mhmhmhm..." Rias giggled.

Akeno pulled her hand back and focused her magic on her index finger. A small spark of lightning, normal, non holy natured lighting flared to life on the tip of her finger which she brought to the glans of Kenshin's manhood.

"Mmmm? !" Kenshin moaned loudly into Rias, who held his head in her hand, keeping their lips connected while her other hand fondled his sack.

"Ufufufu..." Akeno giggled and dragged her electrified index finger up and down Kenshin's shaft.

"Mmnn!" Kenshin's body shivered as Akeno's finger tased his cock, he expected it to numb, but was surprised when it didn't. _"Fuck! I can feel the almost literal jolts of electricity rip up and down my spine!" _

"_Oh...she's good..." Undine said. _

"_She's a sadist." Salamander said. "I like her, I wonder if she'd mind doing more to you later." _

"_Ok, if that's how you wanna play." Kenshin thought. _

"Mmmnn!" Akeno moaned, feeling the all over feeling Rias was feeling before.

"Mmmnnnnnnn!" Rias moaned as well, feeling it all the same. _"Why is he targeting me? ! I'm not torturing his cock with magic!" _

Akeno knew the fix to this and moved downward, her hand gripping Kenshin's shaft again. "I'm inexperienced, but please enjoy this." She said taking Kenshin's head into her mouth.

"Mmn!" Kenshin moaned into Rias again as he felt Akeno's tongue circling around his head.

Rias finally pulled her lips from Kenshin's and smiled. "You're so good to me..."

"You're so good to me..." Kenshin countered with a smile before leaning in to whisper. "I...will always desire you..."

"And I will always desire you..." Rias whispered into his ear as she kissed him again before moving down

Kenshin felt his fiancee's lips leave him and he looked at her. "Wha? Was I doing something wrong?"

"Not at all." Rias said with a smile. "I just want to taste you again." She said as she moved down and licked up and down his shaft as Akeno's mouth focused on sucking on his head.

"Mmmn!" Kenshin grunted, moaning as she did. "...Now you see.." Kenshin trailed off with a smirk. "You play games with the Lust Dragon. You're bound to be burned." Kenshin said.

"We'll see about that." Rias smiled, licking the back of his cock, slowly, teasingly.

"Ooh, Rias, you're going to join me?" Akeno asked just now realizing she was there.

"He is my future husband Akeno, of course I am." Rias said.

"Then let's do something nice for him." Akeno said pushing her bust against Kenshin's cock.

"I agree...no one really did anything for him, to congratulate him on his win against Sairaorg." Rias said doing the same, sandwiching Kenshin's cock between their large, soft breasts.

"Well I don't think he blames us, we did have to get ready for the festival, and our own match against your cousin." Akeno said as the two shifted their chests in sync around his cock.

"Mmnn...yeah, don't sweat it." Kenshin said. "But you know...we are still in the middle of a bet.."

"What do you plan to do Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, we're too low to be touched like that right now." Rias said with a teasing smile.

"Mmu..." Akeno let out a moan. "Still...this feels nice to me..."

"Well...I-I can feel your nipples rubbing against my own." Rias said with an airy sigh.

"Hn, you two do know..." Kenshin trailed off, bringing out his tails. "That I can control my tails like Tamamo can right?"

"Huh?" Akeno said.

"Wha?" Rias said.

"Hn." Kenshin grinned, lining his tails with Gnome's power to make them stiff, before bringing them to their pussies and ramming the tails inside him.

"Aaahhn!" Akeno moaned.

"Mmmnnn!" Rias moaned.

"See, if you weren't laying straight out at my sides, this would be a little harder to manage, but with you so close to me, it's no trouble at all." Kenshin said as he thrust his tails in and out of them

"Ohh...mmn...ufufu...you're a cheeky one aren't you Kenshin-kun?" Akeno said, smiling as she squeezed her chest against Rias' and made broader movements with her breasts.

"Ahnn..A-Akeno, at least give me a chance to match up." Rias complained as she tried to move in sync with Akeno.

"Hnng..." Kenshin grunted as they pushed their breasts inward, their nipples rubbing against the rim of his cock.

"Haa...haaa...haa..." Akeno panted, before moving her head downward, licking the head, focusing on the urethral slit.

"Mmn..." Rias did the same, focusing on the glans.

Kenshin realized he was screwed as far as this contest went. He was already having trouble holding back the climax that was now surging up his shaft. "Ghhh!" He finally let himself go, his seed shooting upward, dirtying their faces and chests, some even landed in their mouths.

"Aah!" Akeno and Rias gasped as it happened. When it stopped they looked at each other, before Akeno leaned forward, licking the seed off Rias' cheek. "Mm..." She moaned as she kissed the Gremory heiress at the next moment, tasting Kenshin's seed, mixed with her saliva.

"Mmn..." Rias returned the fallen angel hybrid's kiss.

When they broke it off, the two pushed off Kenshin and turned to him, smiling sexily. "Are you ready for more?" Kenshin asked them.

"I guess, if you are." Akeno said. "Here..." She moved forward, trying to mount Kenshin's face when Rias stopped her. "?" She glanced at her master curiously.

"You're right about what you said earlier, this night is for you, so why not enjoy yourself?" Rias said.

Akeno looked over at Kenshin's stiff member. "You really don't mind?" She asked.

"Hm..It's not like I can't have another chance with him. On another night." Rias shrugged.

"Ufufu...I might just steal him away with how good I feel." Akeno giggled as she mounted Kenshin's shaft.

"Don't push it, or I'll just shove you off and take him for myself." Rias threatened with a smirk.

"Hai hai." Akeno said with a smile. Usually she'd have pushed the issue a bit more, but she wanted to feel Kenshin's manhood inside her far more than she wanted to tease Rias. She lowered her hips down onto him, taking Kenshin inside. "Mmmn! Ohhh, it feels different from before."

"Wind Magic." Kenshin said before having his view obstructed by a patch of wet red hair. It took him a moment to realize Rias was straddling his face.

"Just because I'm letting Akeno ride you, doesn't mean I'll be left out." Rias said.

"Of course not." Kenshin said, wrapping his arms around her legs and pulling her closer.

"Aahn...haa...mmnn!" Akeno moaned, placing her hands on Kenshin's chest to hold herself up as she thrust her hips up and down on Kenshin's wind enchanted dick. "Mmm, Oh Kenshin-kun...I could get addicted to this."

"Haa!" Rias cried out as Kenshin licked her. "So hot!"

"Heheh, I told you, riling me up is bad for you." Kenshin said as he tongued Rias's clit.

"Mmmn!" Rias moaned before grabbing a handful of Kenshin's hair and looking down at him. "Oooh...I beg to differ...I think this is...very good."

"Mmn, I agree." Akeno said. "This feels way better than trying to do it alone."

Kenshin got a mental image of Akeno masturbating, most likely to him. He bucked his hips upward in response. "Aah!" Akeno gasped. "Moouu...Kenshin-kun's bullying me...!" She whined playfully.

"Haa!" Rias gasped as Kenshin's tongue slid inside her. "Mmnn!"

"You're cumming, aren't you Rias?" Akeno said, reaching over and groping her breasts.

"Mmm! Yes! Oooohh!" Rias moaned loudly, grinding herself against Kenshin.

"I know the feeling...I am too...Oooooohh! !" Akeno moaned.

"Ggghh!" Kenshin grunted as his cock swelled again. "Fuu...aahh!" He gasped as he started filling Akeno's womb with cum a second time.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! !" Rias and Akeno cried out in orgasm.

"Haa...haa...haa...haaa..haaa..." Kenshin, Rias and Akeno panted.

"Satisfied...?" Rias asked.

"Yeah...haa..haa..." Kenshin panted before getting himself under control.

"Ufufufu..." Akeno giggled before collapsing next to him. "That...was great...I want to do it again sometime."

"I know you do." Rias said, laying next to Kenshin.

"Well, if there's one thing we got ladies, it's time." Kenshin chuckled, wrapping his arms around them. "So for now, let's go to sleep."

Rias and Akeno nodded tiredly and fell asleep almost instantly. Kenshin stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "..."

"_Something up Kenshin?" Salamander asked. _

"_If you told me a few years ago that something like this was in the cards for me, I would not have believed you." Kenshin thought with a laugh. _

"_About that..." Salamander said. "Would it be too much trouble in the future for us to ask you for more...physical favors?" _

"_Sure, I don't see why not." Kenshin thought with a shrug. "But sometime later, I'm beat." _

"_Haha, OK." Salamander said. "Night." _

"_Night." Kenshin thought. _

_(Chapter end) _

Draconis: Buoohh...

Kenshin: Everything alright?

Draconis: Drank too much...massively hungover.

Kenshin: (winces) Ouch

Issei: Felt like a bit player this chapter.

Draconis: Sorry, I didn't have any plans for you set up in advance, but you do have a lemon coming.

Issei: Sweeettt.

Draconis: Anyway, next time we really start with Volume 11. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	45. Dragons and Mating Season?

Draconis: Just gonna say it now, Sorry if this comes out a little later than usual, I'm in the middle of a remodel of my house.

Akeno: Oh? How nice

Kenshin: Well it's not so much a remodel as it is he and his family cleaning up a bit and moving some shit around.

Draconis: But enough about my boring personal life. Let's just get on with the chapter. I've got no guest reviews to address at the moment

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 45

Dragons and Mating Season?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin woke up the next day, he saw Akeno and Rias laying next to him. "...?" He had a curious stare on his face before the memories of the night before came to him. "...Heh." He said quietly as not to rouse the two beauties. He started to move to get out of bed when Akeno's arms wrapped around his neck lovingly.

"Where are you going, Kenshin-kun?" Akeno asked, her boobs on either side of his left arm, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I was hoping to take a bath." Kenshin said.

"Mm, need someone to wash your back?" Akeno asked. "...or maybe your front." She said, groping his manhood.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of taking a bath?" Kenshin asked with a small, aroused smirk.

"Not if you do it right." Kenshin felt a pair of lips on his right cheek and turned to find Rias awake as well.

"Y'know, they ought to change your screen name on the show to the Lust Princess." Kenshin said with a snicker. "Anyway, let's not. Someone would be down there to interrupt it before it got anywhere anyway."

"OK." Rias and Akeno said as the three of them got up and got dressed.

"Rias." Kenshin called out, as he slipped his shirt and jacket on.

"Yes?" Rias asked, as she was about to leave his room.

"Training today, just reminding you." Kenshin said.

"I know." Rias said waving him off."I'll be there."

"You know, she learned a lot from her game against Sairaorg, and from you as well, Kenshin-kun." Akeno said after Rias left.

"Hm? Like?" Kenshin asked.

"Well for starters, despite all the big names, the match against the Sitri and Agares was regarded as the better match strategically." Akeno said.

"I saw that. They have a point. It seemed like your match was just 'We're gonna send our strongest available person or team, try to beat them.'" Kenshin said. "Strategically, my match probably wasn't very good either. Tamamo blew Kuisha away when she unsealed herself, and Sairaorg and I just beat the piss out of each other."

"Ufufu." Akeno giggled. "But anyway. After her first day training, she contacted her brother and asked for anything he had on the Power of Destruction."

"_**Aww, they named a power after me." Yuurei chided.**_

"_They're completely different." Kenshin thought. _

"_**And yet somehow the same!" Yuurei laughed. **_

"_Ugh." Kenshin thought with a visibly annoyed look. _

"Umm...am I irritating you?" Akeno asked.

"No, I recently had another occupant added into my head. He won't shut up...jeez how weird is it that I can openly say that?" Kenshin said. "I heard what you said, Sirzechs' power is like the ultimate Wizard Type attack and Rias' is more characterized for Power? Hm..."

"Do you have any ideas?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, as a matter 'o fact I do, but this also supports my compression theory." Kenshin said. "Something characterized for power, getting compressed densely...the possibilities." He stroked his chin in thought. "Hm..."

"Kenshin-kun?" Akeno said.

"Do you know where Rias put her information on the subject?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm, I believe she keeps it in her desk at the club building." Akeno said.

"Got it. Thanks Akeno...oh, and by the way?" Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Akeno said.

"Don't be so down that you lost to Kuisha, she's one of the top Queens in the Youth Devils, only surpassed by Tamamo, while you are right behind her. I believe next time you'll get her."

"..." Akeno smiled radiantly. "Thank you Kenshin-kun, to hear something like that from you means a lot."

Kenshin grinned in response. "Don't mention it."

Kenshin left the room and and opened up a communication line. "Hello?" Sona said on the other end. "What is it Kenshin?"

"I was wondering if I could take the day off. I need to look into some things to help Rias with her training." Kenshin said.

"Can't it wait?" Sona asked.

"'Fraid not, I'll keep all my work up if that's what you're concerned about." Kenshin said.

"It's not, why don't you just send a clone to class?" Sona asked.

"Hm...that would be a weird reason to use my Balance Breaker, but an excuse to train how long I can use it. But I'd have to leave class every fifty five minutes to swap them out." Kenshin said.

"I'll just make an excuse that you're running errands for me." Sona said.

"Ah, thanks." Kenshin said.

"Um Kenshin, before you go, could I ask you something?" Sona asked.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Would it be too much trouble for me to ask for help with my own training from time to time?" Sona asked.

"Hm..." Kenshin said. "Do you have a pool in your house?"

"Yes." Sona nodded.

"OK, that will do, but really, with your magic the only thing limiting you is your own imagination." Kenshin said. "Unless..."

"What?" Sona asked.

"Can I put you on hold for a quick moment?" Kenshin said.

"Um, OK." Sona said.

"_Hey Undine, would you mind helping me help her?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I don't see why not? I admire people who make an effort to better themselves with my element." Undine said with a smile. _

"_OK thanks Undine, I owe you one." Kenshin thought. _

"_That doesn't sound like you." Salamander chided. _

"_Oh please Salamander, like you wouldn't do the exact same thing if Kenshin asked you to help him with that Phoenix girl's training." Undine scoffed. _

"_Eh, ya got me there." Salamander shrugged. _

"OK, I'm back and I have an idea." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Sona asked.

"We could try having you train with the water spirit Undine...and not one of those you find at in the world of familiars." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, I know." Sona laughed. "She wouldn't mind though?"

"That's what I put you on hold for, so I could ask." Kenshin said.

"OK. Tell her thank you for me." Sona said.

"You just did." Kenshin said. "Oh and Sona?"

"Yes?" Sona asked.

"...Your lips feel nice." Kenshin admitted before cutting the call off.

On the other end, Sona touched her lips, a dark red hue painted across her face. "...They...feel nice?" She murmured before a smile spread across her face. "Hmph...flatterer."

That afternoon Kenshin and Rias were standing in the dojo under the house. "Alright, I've looked over your brother's notes that he sent you about the power of destruction, and before you say anything, yes I had to read them to get a decent idea of what I'm really dealing with here."

"I don't mind." Rias shook her head. "I was gonna show you soon anyway, as soon as you got some free time."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kenshin said scratching behind his ears with a grin.

"It's OK." Rias said. "So what did you get out of it?"

"Well, nothing I didn't already know actually, but I just wanted to confirm what I did know." Kenshin said. "Akeno also told me your power is characterized for just that, power, however...your power can have more than one characteristic." Kenshin said. "...man I could have worded that better."

"Hehehe..." Rias let out a few hushed giggles at her fiancee. "I got the gist of what you were saying,"

"He's right you know." Kenshin looked over to find Tamamo sitting on his shoulder.

"How do you keep doing that?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Seriously, unless I'm in my Balance Breaker you can do that."

"Ufufufu, that's my little secret." Tamamo said as she jumped off of him. "Anyway, Kenshin's right. Even my power has more than one characteristic. I can use it as straight up strength or as a wizard attack and I have plenty of technique attacks and that's not even counting my true form and then there's Kenshin's power which has a little bit of everything."

"Training will still be the same, but I was curious...would you want to learn how to fight in a more up close and personal manner?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh? You mean learn how to sword fight and use my fists like you do." Rias asked.

"Somewhat. It wouldn't be anything more than a last resort in case an enemy got in close and destruction magic blasting wasn't cutting it. Truthfully in time, I'd like you to be able to compress your destruction magic on your limbs like Sirzechs does. Could you imagine someone with your primary characteristic of destruction magic, knowing how to physically defend themselves with the ability to wield the destruction magic on their limbs." Kenshin said.

"...Alright, I'm in." Rias shrugged. "I could stand to learn it after seeing how you, Sairaorg and Issei fight, but I'm comfortable with my current style of fighting."

"That's why it's just a precaution." Tamamo said.

"And you're right, if Sairaorg, Issei and I teamed up and dove into an army of Khaos Brigade cronies, we would beat wholesale ass." Kenshin said with a grin. "But take into account, when I was training like this before, I had a place where the laws of time were bent. We do not have that now. So until I deem it ready, you do not use it in live combat."

"Got it." Rias said.

(break)

_Next day._

Everyone was sitting in the dining room eating. "So hows the training going? I hear Kenshin's training you for close combat." Yukari said.

"He is." Rias said taking a sip of her tea. "It's actually quite fun, especially when I need to have something corrected, he comes up close and corrects it for me using a hands on approach...haa..." She let out a shuddering sigh.

"..." Yukari looked over at Kenshin who was eating pancakes. "Kenshin, I think I need some help with my stances, I'm having trouble with the Elemental Spica."

"Huh?" Kenshin said with his mouth full before tipping his head back and swallowing it whole. He wiped his face. "OK, we'll go work on it later today."

Yukari turned to Rias with a victorious smirk. Rias glared in response. "Aren't you two well past that stage." Miyuki asked, sipping her tea. The two sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly.

"Aaah." Kenshin said. "Great job on the pancakes Ravel."

"A-Ah, th-thank you Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said with a blush.

"Thanks for cooking me breakfast Asia. It was great." Issei said with a smile.

"O-Of course." Asia said with a shy smile. "I-Irina-San and Sextum-San helped."

"Huh? I didn't know you could cook Sextum." Kenshin said with Issei nodded.

"Well Tertium, Quintum and Quartum were all horrible at it. Someone had to be good at cooking." Sextum said taking a sip of her coffee. "I..I'm glad you like it though...I-Issei-kun."

Kenshin snickered. "Hey Issei, you and Sextum should go on a date sometime."

"E-Eeh?" Sextum said with a scarlet blush.

Kenshin turned to Rias only to not find her in her seat. He blinked as a bento was placed in front of him. He found it was Rias who was handing it to him. "Y'know, with your training, you don't have to cook for me if you're too tired."

"Oh I'm fine." Rias said waving him off with a smile.

"Well if you say so." Kenshin said. "Thank you."

Rias' smile widened. "Of course."

"By the way, has anyone seen Gasper?" Issei asked.

"He's doing some training in the dojo by himself." Evangeline said, taking a sip of her tea, which she had spiked with blood.

"Eeh? ! Gyasuke is actually training alone? !" Issei said only to get chopped on the head by Kenshin.

"Don't sound so shocked. Of course he's training alone. He came up to me and told me he was gonna train to achieve his Balance Breaker, so I've been putting a vial of my blood in his room a day." Kenshin said.

"Jeez Kenshin, you're just helping out with everyone's training." Kazumi laughed.

"Hey Issei, take Kazumi on a separate date." Kenshin said sipping his tea.

"Eeh? !" Kazumi said. "Don't just say it out loud dammit! Why single me out? !"

"Because I found the 'Forbidden Fruits' in your room last night along with a receipt booklet." Kenshin said.

Kazumi paled. "Aaah...s-so you did h-huh...?" She turned only to turn white as a sheet as she saw Yukari glaring at her.

"You've...been pedaling Haruna's doujin series about us?" Yukari asked.

"If you're selling them, the money will now go to me." Kenshin said. "They are about Yukari and I and we will split the profits forty-forty-twenty. Forty apiece for Yukari and I and twenty for you. Your cut would be larger than ours, but you didn't draw them, Haruna did."

"F-Fine..." Kazumi said bowing her head in defeat.

"And Issei is forbidden from seeing them!" Yukari snapped.

"Eh? Why? Kenshin said they're just romance doujins." Issei said. Miyuki, Evangeline, Xenovia and Hikari snickered. "What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "Why were you laughing?" He asked Xenovia.

"She bought them looking for tips on how to better please you." Kazumi said. Xenovia facepalmed in response.

"You said that was confidential." Xenovia said.

"Then you shouldn't have brought attention on yourself." Kazumi said.

"She has a point." Tamamo said. "Whatever though, but if you want some tips, swing by my room."

"Koneko-San, what's the matter?" Ravel asked, approaching the white haired nekoshou.

"It's nothing..." Koneko said, looking visibly uncomfortable.

Ravel placed her hand on Koneko's forehead and looked at her. "Are you sure? Your face is a bit red, is it a flu? If it is I'll whip you up an apple sorbet using apples from my family's territory."

Koneko moved Ravel's hand. "There's no need." She pushed away from the table and walked off only to bump into Kenshin before she left the room. Her face got redder in response. "S-Senpai?"

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Kenshin asked with a concerned look.

"Y-Yes, it's nothing serious." Koneko said.

"Well, OK, but you know you can come see me or any member of my peerage if it's something you're embarrassed to bother Rias about." Kenshin said petting her head with a smile.

"Ufufufufu," Tamamo giggled to herself, knowing exactly what was going on with the nekoshou girl.

"Th-Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Koneko said.

Hikari cleared her throat before Koneko could fully leave the room. "So Kenshin, when can I expect my first grandchild?"

(crash!)

Kenshin faceplanted. He pulled his face out of the floor and turned to his mother glaring with a blush. "Mom! What the hell? !"

"Well come on, I wanna know." Hikari laughed.

Meanwhile Rias and Yukari looked shy, Akeno cupped her cheek and giggled, while Xenovia donned a thoughtful look. "She has a point in asking you know. Even with the low birth rates of devils, it's only a matter of time before you get someone pregnant." Tamamo chimed in.

"Hm...maybe I'll have a grandchild from the son I never knew I wanted." Hikari said glancing at Issei.

"PFFT!" Issei and Irina both did a spit take while Asia, Sextum, Kazumi and oddly enough Chachamaru all blushed. "H-Hikari-San!" Issei shouts. "At least let me progress the relationships normally!"

"Seriously..." Kenshin muttered. "I just want to enjoy happiness with Rias, Yukari, Akeno, Xenovia and everyone else. I'm not concerned with having a son or daughter just yet."

"Hahahahahaha!" Hikari laughed. "Oh this is too good!"

"What we have here is a 'Bakaa-chan.' Rossweisse said sipping her coffee calmly.

"...Grandchild...baby...happiness..." Koneko said.

(break)

_That night. _

The Gremory and Kuroshi peerages were in the VIP room with Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel. In front of them was Rias, Issei, Kiba, and Akeno, as well as Kenshin. "Alright, just as I told you before, Issei-kun, Kiba-kun, Akeno-kun. The topic of you getting promoted has been decided by we the Four Satans and some of the top ranking council members." Sirzechs said. "Also, Kenshin you've had time to mull it over, have you decided to put anyone up for promotion consideration?"

"I have." Kenshin nodded. "My Queen Tamamo and my second Bishop Evangeline. Both are far stronger than their ranks suggest, something my Queen demonstrated recently and my Bishop demonstrated in Mundus Magicus."

Tamamo smiled casually while Evangeline let a small smirk appear on her face. Sirzechs nodded. "I figured you would name them. Seeing as your sisters and mother are already middle class. Very well, I will give my recommendation and I'm sure the other Satans will follow suit and the council will follow suit."

"Except for of course Lord Bael, who is probably looking for ways to stick it to me." Kenshin said.

Sirzechs sighed. "Yes. Usually with your actions, you would be promoted all the way to high class, but we figured it would be a better idea to have you become middle class first and get some experience in higher ranks."

"And Kenshin? It seems like whenever he does something noteworthy, he's promoted." Evangeline said.

"Well he was a special case. He and Issei were both reincarnated by Rias, but the pawn pieces she used all went to Issei. So technically Kenshin was free to do whatever he wanted, but it would cause Issei to soon become a stray devil. We couldn't have that so I promoted Kenshin to the lowest rank of devil nobility and he got his evil piece set after thrashing Raiser." Sirzechs said. Evangeline nodded.

"So we could become high class devils if we wanted?" Issei asked.

"Of course." Grayfia said.

"It's more like an expected result due to you being the Chichiryuutei." Azazel said.

"...I never thought I'd see the day they named a dragon after breasts." Evangeline said taking a pull off a wine bottle. "This is a strange world."

Kenshin laughed awkwardly. "I know how you feel Evangeline.

"So will you accept this?" Sirzechs asked.

"I will accept as the Queen of Rias Gremory's peerage." Akeno said with a respectful bow.

Kiba did the same. "I will accept, as her Knight."

"I'll accept as her Pawn." Issei said.

"I'm in." Evangeline stated bluntly.

"Same here." Tamamo said waving herself with her fan.

"Pfft, I find it funny how Rias' servants act all formal when accepting, and Kenshin's are just blunt as hell." Azazel laughed. "Kenshin, your servants act like you do."

"Or maybe I act like them, who knows." Kenshin shrugged.

Everyone congratulated them on the recommendation. "Oh, Issei-kun I was asked to give this to you by Lady Agares. Seeing as I was coming here anyway." Sirzechs said handing him a letter.

"Hm?" Issei said opening it.

_Issei,_

_I'm pregnant and it's yours. (Cue Issei freakout here.) _

_Hahahaha! I am so sorry, my mother told me to put that! Now that I have your attention. I wanted to ask if you had any time, and if you did, if you would mind helping me shop for presents for my parents and my soon to be born little brother. If you don't have the time, don't worry about it. I just figured you would want to spend some time together. _

_Sincerely yours. _

_Seekvaira Agares_

Issei grumbled about bespectacled blonde heiresses and their mothers that shouldn't joke about certain things. "It's great that they all got recommendations for promotion, isn't it Koneko-San?" Ravel asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes...congratulations." Koneko said with a smile, small though it was and it was noticeably strained.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. _"Hmm...she doesn't seem upset by anything, but she just looks uncomfortable...why does that sound so familiar?" He wondered. _

"OK, now the promotion test will take place next week in the Underworld." Sirzechs said.

"That early?" Issei asked.

"Yes, and you will have to start now as a matter o fact." Grayfia said. "Part of it is writing out a report of what you will do as a Middle Class Devil, using your desires as a theme. It also helps to talk about what you've gained already and if you can amuse the examiners, you're already doing well."

"The report is your first priority but don't forget to study for the written test." Azazel advised. "Especially you Issei. As for the practical part of it...well that should be a breeze for all five of ya."

"No kidding." Evangeline said.

"Won't be a problem at all." Tamamo said.

"Uhm, just one question." Issei said. "Could we lose our recommendation? Say we botch it, the tests."

"No, once you've gotten it, it can't be taken away without good reason. You can take the tests as many times as you please." Sirzechs said. "The sudden recommendation might put you at unease, but you have nothing really to worry about."

"Thanks...I'll try my best." Issei said pumping his fist with a resolute look. "After all I got a dream to fulfill."

"Alright, now that that is settled, I'll be heading out." Rossweisse said.

"Huh? Rossweisse-San, you're leaving?" Issei asked.

"Hey yeah, who is teaching class in the mean time?" Miyuki asked.

"The Academy already found a substitute for me." Rossweisse said. "I just feel like I've been holding you all back lately and so I've decided to return home to train."

Kenshin nodded. "I already knew as much, but I was waiting for a right time to hand you this." Kenshin pulled a book out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is my personal spell book, given to me by Negi's father Nagi. I've already memorized all the spells, I just don't use them very much."

"I...I can't..." Rossweisse stammered out with a blush.

"Consider it a return gift for this." Kenshin said gesturing toward the bracelet on his right wrist.

"Uuu...O-OK." Rossweisse said pressing her fingers together, her blush getting darker.

Kenshin grinned. "OK, good luck with it."

"Right. Looking at the balance of the Gremory group, it would be good to have someone who predominately uses magic." Azazel said.

"What are Rias and Akeno? Chopped Liver?" Yukari snorted.

"Well there's that, but they need more. In the Rating Game against Kenshin, when it was just his immediate family. Kenshin and Miyuki were basically able to troll Rias into playing a divide and conquer game, if he tried to challenge her head to head, the chances of him losing would have went up drastically. If he wasn't so hungry to face Issei's Balance Breaker at the time, Kenshin would have won that game and in the match against Sona, with the exception of Issei, it was an even match, so Sona crippled him using Saji. The name of the game against you all is 'defeat them before they defeat us.'" Azazel explained.

"Well what about Kenshin and his peerage?" Irina asked.

"Kenshin, he's done a remarkable job building his peerage. He's gathered servants that can do any number of things on the battlefield, they are well balanced, able to go for power, technique, support or if needed they can even get into a magic duel with another team and have good chances of coming out on top." Sirzechs explained.

"And I've still got a Knight, a Rook, and one to four pawns to add." Kenshin said with a grin.

"So Rias, would it be OK to send Rossweisse back to Valhalla to train?" Azazel asked.

"Of course, we're all trying to better ourselves here, if she thinks her place to train is back home, I won't stand in the way." Rias said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, and I've already taken the liberty of drawing up the mid semester exams for my class. So be sure to study hard for it." Rossweisse said before taking her leave.

"Haa?" Kenshin and Issei both said. "...Oh damn...in between Rias' training and everything else that's been going on lately, I haven't had any time to study for it." Kenshin cursed.

"I haven't either!" Issei yelped.

"Issei, I think we might be screwed." Kenshin said.

Sirzechs turned to Ravel as the two dragons muttered worryingly to themselves. "Ravel, will you accept that proposal I talked with you about?"

"Yes, of course Sirzechs-Sama!" Ravel said holding her hand up in salute.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei both said.

"I was thinking of having Ravel become the assistant or manager for you two." Sirzechs said.

"Uhm...wouldn't that present a conflict of interest if and when Rias and I have to face off again?" Kenshin asked.

"Her managerial duties would be suspended in that case." Sirzechs said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Well, I look forward to working with you, Ravel." Kenshin said with a smile.

"A-Ah, o-of course Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said with a shy look.

"Heheh...hey Koneko-Chan, if you don't keep on your toes, the Senpai you love so much will get snatched away by the Phoenix." Azazel teased.

"..." Koneko looked like she didn't even register what he said.

"..." Kenshin noticed this. _"Hm...this is bugging the hell out of me, why does this situation feel so damned familiar?"_

(break)

Issei was slumped against his desk with a frustrated look as he studied during lunchtime. _"Fuck! It's like whenever I have something devil related to do, there's something school related to do too! Even when it was Kenshin and I stuck to each other! The Sports festival and Diodora, Loki and pre Kyoto, the Hero Faction at Kyoto, and Sairaorg-San during the School Festival!" He thought. "The only time I got a break from it was when we went to Mundus Magicus, but I wouldn't call that a vacation, with Kenshin being a threat to go freakin' nuclear at the time." _

"Oh? Issei's studying? Don't even bother, even if you fed your brain you'd still be an idiot." He looked up seeing Matsuda and Motohama.

"Ah piss off. Matsuda, Motohama aside, your marks are worse than mine are." Issei said.

"Funny, you'd both be succeeding if you didn't perv every hour of the day." Kenshin said walking up to them. "Motohama, a guy who so shamelessly ogles that he's gained the ability to determine the three sizes of a woman at a glance, and Matsuda, who has admitted before that he's a lolicon."

"Anyway Issei." Motohama said holding out a porno DVD. "If you wanna pal around with us like before ya gotta come watch this with us! Hell we don't even care if you bring the dick bag over there with you."

"Alright I'm in!/Pass." Issei and Kenshin both said, the latter in a bored tone.

"Ah there's no need to be shy Kenshin-Chan, You could see women hotter than the ones you've had so far." Motohama said waving his hand.

"Pfft..." Kenshin held his hand over his mouth. "Keh..heheheheheheheheh...You think...ahahahahahaha! You...think...hahahahahahaha!" Kenshin hit the floor and started rolling. "Oh man...I can't...hahahahahaha! ! Oh fuck, help me! I can't breathe!" He said as he laughed hysterically.

"What's wrong with him? These are professional ero models." Motohama said.

"You two are idiots." Issei said with an amused look. _"Did these two forget that he spends a lot of time with a lot of very attractive girls here?" He thought._

The door opened and Akeno walked in. She saw Kenshin rolling on the floor laughing and walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Kenshin-kun. I forgot to give you your bento this morning, you really wore me out last night." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'll try to be more gentle next time." Kenshin said, getting up and accepting the bento.

"Oh, no need...I love it when you go all out." Akeno said with a seductive lick of the lips.

"Oh...well then, next time I'll do just that." Kenshin said with a leering smile.

"Ufufufu...please do." Akeno said blowing him a kiss before leaving.

Kenshin watched her leave before turning his attention back to the Perverted Trio. He smirked. "I'll leave that to your imaginations."

"EEEEEHHHHH? ! !" Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed.

"_Well, it was only a matter of time I suppose." _Issei thought.

"_That was amazing!" Salamander laughed. "Be sure to thank Akeno for that later!" _

"_She must have been just outside when Motohama said that." Kenshin thought. _

(break)

"So you were making a Heavenly Dragon cry that much?" Saji asked as he, Issei and Kenshin sat in the student council room. "Man...that's rough. If the Heavenly Dragon isn't stable, it will get hard to control Vritra whe he goes berserk."

"Well according to Issei, Ddraig's taking his meds so it should be alright...man that is weird to say." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, Ddraig should be fine, I'm just sorry that it's happening because of me." Issei said with a sigh. "By the way Kenshin, why are you here? I can talk to Saji on my own."

"Sona asked me to come. What's taking her so long to call me in? I don't know." Kenshin said.

"Kaichou did?" Saji said. "Oh! That's right, I saw you and Kaichou together a few days ago. Were you out on a date?"

"Miyuki beat her in a chess game and put her up to it." Kenshin said. "I was just trying to make sure she had a good time."

"Miyuki-San did? Seriously? Kaichou's really, really good though." Saji said.

"Yeah, Miyuki's quite the strategist." Kenshin said.

"Also, congrats on the recommendation." Saji said.

"Thanks...part of me still can't believe it's happening." Issei said.

"And just think, if the two of us weren't stuck together at the beginning, I'd be in the foxhole with you." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have your peerage, so it all balances out in the end." Issei shrugged.

"Yeah, honestly I want to do the same, but I need to get stronger, so I'm not constantly at risk of being Vritra's bitch when the going gets tough." Saji said.

"I could smack him around a bit if you want." Kenshin offered.

"...He says he'd like to see you try." Saji said.

"Oh ho?" Kenshin said. "Relax Vritra I was just messing around, wailing on you would mean wailing on Saji."

"That's better?" Saji said. "That's what he said."

"Hahahaha." Issei laughed.

"But seriously I am just screwing around." Kenshin said. "We're supposed to be allies here, take a joke."

"He says OK." Saji said. "Anyway, Kaichou might be talking with the Grigori right now, which is why she's taking so long to call you in. The next people to get one of the Artificial Sacred Gears they make are supposed to be us. They have power types, support and wizard types, element types."

"Element types?" Kenshin asked.

"Supposed to grant some measure of control over an element." Saji said. "Not all four main ones like you have."

"Yeah Kenshin, so don't worry, ain't anyone trying to knock you from your perch." Issei laughed.

"You're wrong, but whatever." Kenshin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saji asked.

"I stepped on Lord Bael's toes." Kenshin shrugged. "Like I care. He wants me, he knows how to find me."

"Picking fights with devil clan heads now are we?" The three turned to see Sona exiting her room.

"If Sirzechs doesn't feel like kicking his teeth in, I will." Kenshin said.

"Yes, well anyway Kenshin I'll see you now." Sona said. Kenshin nodded and they walked back into her room as the other door opened and the other members of the student council came in.

"So why did you want to see me?" Kenshin asked.

"So talk around the grapevine is that Seekvaira Agares and Issei are an item." Sona said.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Would have been one sooner, but there were extenuating circumstances."

"I see." Sona said. "Speaking of confessions, when we were at your former homeworld, did you confess to Rias?"

"..." Kenshin's face heated up. "Y-Yeah."

"Why take so long to say it?" Sona asked. "You waited...what was it? A couple of months before you did say it?"

"An irrational fear of mine." Kenshin said. "I had only said that to two other people before...and both of them had to break their connection with me for different reasons. I...didn't want to take that same chance with Rias right away."

"I understand. Especially considering one of them you said that to..." Sona trailed off.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "It's OK, I'm not over it fully per se, but I'll live with being reminded of it."

"Still, I'm sorry." Sona said. "When we all saw the memory, it was the only time...I've ever really seen you so..."

"Vulnerable? Broken?" Kenshin asked. "I guess I see what you're getting at, but you know just bringing it up isn't gonna bother me."

"I see. Well, if you say so. Probably shouldn't make a habit out of it though." Sona said.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded. "After all, I might just call Serafall to come tease you just for fun." He remarked with a grin.

"..." Sona narrowed her eyes with a demure smile. "You know it wouldn't take much to turn her back on you."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "True. Then again I can manage her better than you can."

"Anyway...The reason I asked you here was...well to thank you." Sona said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "For?"

"Rias, I've been friends with her since we were small, but even then I was unable to help her. Yet you...an unknown man who was thrown into high devilhood out of necessity was able to.. She talks of you quite often. The issues with her unwanted marriage to Raiser, with Kiba-kun, Koneko-San, Akeno-San, Gasper-kun...you lessened the burden she carried, helping her to shoulder it. I've known her longer than you, yet because I am a high class devil, and it is devil's custom. I couldn't overcome that and help her."

"That's a stupid custom." Kenshin said. "I was able to help her because I didn't care about things like that. I saw someone who needed help and I extended my hand. How are we to advance as a race if we do not help each other?"

"You're exactly right." Sona nodded. "How are we to advance if we leave our own to fend for themselves? That in itself is the reason some of the pillars fell." "But back to what we were talking about...Rias is short tempered and stubborn, but she is more delicate than anyone I know. She needs someone who can support her by her side." Sona said.

"That's why I'm here." Kenshin said with a grin.

"...You know, I am happy for her, but...seeing you two together...can really make a woman jealous." Sona said looking out the window.

"...You know...it doesn't have to be that way." Sona felt his arms wrapping around her, making her body heat up.

"K-Kenshin...?" Sona said looking over at him shyly.

Kenshin smiled back at her as he tightened his embrace slightly. "I could make you feel the same way as she does, if you'd let me..."

"..." Sona's face flushed brightly as Kenshin's face leaned in.

"All I'd need...is your permission...Sona..." Kenshin said, his eyes closing.

"...You.." Sona said, her own eyes sliding shut. "..have my per..." Kenshin's voice cut in.

"..na...ona...Sona!" She heard Kenshin shouting after seeing Sona go into a daze.

"Eh? !" Sona said, snapping out of her visions. _"Oh my lord, I'm doing it again! !" _She thought in a panic, unable to fight her blush down.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked moving closer to her, setting his forehead on hers.

"..." Sona's face flushed even more. "...I-I'm OK."

"OK." Kenshin said with a smile as he stepped back.

"Haa..." Sona sighed. "OK...unless you have any other things you'd like to talk about, you may go. Also tell Issei-San I said congratulations on the promotion."

"OK." Kenshin said before surprising the Sitri heiress with a kiss on the forehead. "You're a good friend." He said as he walked away waving her off.

Sona watched him leave. _"Why is it, that I'm suddenly having visions of you and I...getting more intimate...I mean it's just kissing so far, but..." She let her thoughts trail off as she moved behind her desk and sat down._

A circle appeared on the floor and Serafall appeared. "Heya, So-tan!" She greeted in her usual bubbly manner.

"..." Sona was deep in thought.

"So-tan?" Serafall said. Sona still didn't respond. "So-tan!"

"Wha? !" Sona said, startled by the outburst. "Oh, Onee-Sama...I'm actually glad you're here."

"So cold!" Serafall said with a whine.

"I need to show you something." Sona said taking out a stack of papers.

"Hmmm?" Serafall said walking up to her desk. "The alliance treaty between our family and the Tsuki clan? Kenshin-Chan's clan?"

"Yes, it kind of involves you too in a way." Sona said.

"Well let's have a look at it then, I've never seen the treaty." Serafall said pulling up a chair.

(break)

_Later_

Kenshin and Rias sat in the living room after having dinner. "So, you and Sona spoke about that huh?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "She's a really good friend, but I think she feels too tied down by the customs of our race."

"Something you don't have a problem with." Rias said with a laugh.

"Not at all, not in the slightest!" Kenshin chuckled.

"Hey, you've heard the story about how she broke off her engagement right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, she told me already, she beat her then fiancee in chess." Kenshin nodded.

"Yes, but she not only beat him, she destroyed him. His pride was shattered." Rias said.

"She emasculated him basically." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Rias said.

"Well sounds to me that he wasn't ever going to be suited to marry her to begin with, I mean at least with Raiser he could at least be taught how to respect women." Kenshin said. "But getting your confidence shattered when someone better than you whips you in a chess match, come on now."

"Well, you've never really had confidence issues." Rias said. "But I get what you're saying. He wasn't that bright of a man to begin with."

"I see, by the way, Rias can I ask you something?" Kenshin said.

"Of course, what is it?" Rias said.

"As you know, your family had a alliance with the Kuroshi, and the Sitri family has one with the Tsuki, but as you know both clans have joined together as one." Kenshin said. "So, if the alliance treaty Sona's family has with my family was pretty much the same as the one yours does...how would you react?"

"..." Rias thought about it for a moment. "I'm not quite sure really, but...as long as you and I remained together, I would be able to handle it."

"I wonder about that." Kenshin said. "I think it would lead to some kind of dispute like you used to have with Akeno and Yukari."

"Mm, probably, but we'd still be friends, just like Akeno and I are still such and same with Yukari." Rias said waving him off as she approached him. She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips to which he gladly returned.

When it broke Kenshin chuckled fondly. "Have I ever told you how much I love kissing you?"

"This would be the first." Rias giggled.

Issei came in as Rias took a seat next to him. "Hey, what are you two up to?" He asked.

"Oh, just talking about my meeting with Sona." Kenshin said. "How was the porn-athon?"

"Kack! I didn't go! As a matter o' fact I spent time with Asia, Irina and Kiryuu!" Issei snapped.

"Kiryuu?" Rias asked.

"The female version of Issei." Kenshin answered. "Minus the Boosted Gear of course. I noticed she was getting closer to you ever since we left Kyoto."

"Aah...y-yeah." Issei laughed nervously, knowing exactly why that was.

Ravel soon came in as well, holding a stack of books. "Issei-Sama it's time to study." She said setting the books on the table. "Also, you need to do so as well." Ravel said turning to Kenshin holding his school books.

"Ah, r-right." Issei said.

"Seriously? Erg Alright." Kenshin said with a deflated look.

"Oh? Is it time to study, here let me join you." Everyone looked over to see Akeno coming in followed by Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Kiba, Evangeline and Tamamo.

"Huh, Evangeline, Tamamo...I never thought I'd see you actually need to study." Kenshin said.

"Been needing to brush up on devil culture as it was." Evangeline said thumbing through a book.

"Well maybe you're finally just getting old." Tamamo joked.

"Huh, didn't see that comin' either." Kenshin said.

Rias looked around. "So, I guess Koneko's still not feeling well?"

"Yeah, I went and checked on her earlier. She said she didn't feel too good." Ravel said. "Of course that was a few hours ago."

"Want me to go check on her? No offense, but I'd probably get a better response." Kenshin asked.

"None taken, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Ravel said. "You need to study first."

(break)

Kenshin was laying in his room after the cram session had ended, he had a smoke between his lips, occasionally taking a puff off of it. "Haa...man that was uneventful. Well...aside from the couple of times Rias and Akeno cupped my groin and started rubbing it." Kenshin closed his eyes with a smile. "Still...it was nice of Rias to stay up and help Issei and I out."

Kenshin dug around in his seals looking for a certain green book. "Ah." He found it. "Now to do some reading that I want to be doing."

Kenshin didn't even get the book open when he heard his door open. "?" He sat up and looked over to see Koneko standing there wearing the white robe she usual wore for senjutsu healing sessions and had her ears and tail out. "Koneko? Is everything alright? Why are you using senjutsu right now?"

"Haaa..." Koneko let out a shuddering sigh. "S-Senpai...I..I can't control it..." She strips off the cloth and walks onto his bed before pressing herself against her.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt her bare body against him. She felt hot, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was breathing went to say something only for Koneko's lips to overlap his, while she took his hand and pressed it against her small breast.

"...Nyyaaaa..." She moaned sweetly as her head moved down and started licking his neck.

"_What the hell's going on? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_You seriously don't know?" Salamander asked. _

"I want...Senpai's...ba..ba...ba..." She stuttered, glancing down at his chest with a blush.

"Uhm..." Kenshin said.

"...Baby." Koneko said clearly this time.

"I knew it, Koneko-Chan we've talked about this..." Kenshin was cut off as Koneko kissed him again.

"I don't care." Koneko said. "Please..."

"Koneko, I...can-" Kenshin was cut off as Rias burst through the door with Issei in tow and came up to them. She put her hands on Koneko's head and stomach before nodding.

"Get her dressed and carry her on your back and take her up to her room, I'm going to call someone." Rias said.

"Who?" Kenshin and Issei both said.

"Abe-San." Rias said.

"Who?" Kenshin said while Issei nodded. "Wait, what? Seriously who?"

(break)

A busty burnette drill haired girl stepped away from Koneko who was laying asleep in bed. "It's Nekomata mating season." She said.

"...so basically she's in heat?" Kenshin asked.

"Basically yes." The woman nodded. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Kiyome Abe, third year and heiress to the family of beast tamers, and one of Issei-kun's girlfriends.

"...Haa?" Kenshin said turning to Issei who looked sheepish. "What's the big deal? So you had a girlfriend I didn't know about, big whoop."

"Hehehe." Abe giggled. "Anyway, I've administered treatment that should make her instincts easier to bear for a time. I am surprised though."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Why aren't you succumbing to the effects?" Abe asked.

"My heat cycles are monthly and I'm part dragon, not all the way a neko youkai." Kenshin said.

"Ah, I see." Abe nodded.

"Hm, this is tricky." Everyone turned to Tamamo as she walked in. "Usually with heat cycles you can just make them cum until they pass out and that would settle it, but if it's mating season for her kind...I believe only full on sex would be acceptable."

"I am not knocking up Koneko." Kenshin stated bluntly.

"Of course you're not." Tamamo said with a furrowed brow. "If she's lucky only she would die in the labor process...aside from that you owe some other women a child first." She said glancing at Rias who blushed.

"Speaking of which can you tell if.."

"She's not." Tamamo shook her head.

"Whew...not ready to be a Dad just yet." Kenshin sighed.

"Same here on being a Mom." Rias sighed.

"Ufufufu." Tamamo giggled behind her fan. "Gonna have to have one sooner or later...it has to be one of the parameters in your marriage contract."

"It is." Kenshin and Rias said. "But it's on our terms." Rias said.

"But I wonder how you'd react if you weren't the first one to bear his child." Tamamo said. "Like say one of the other women he's laid with does it."

All in differing places, Akeno, Serafall, Xenovia and Yukari all sneezed. Kenshin tugged nervously on his collar while Issei sweatdropped.

"It wouldn't matter to me. I would actually welcome the experience to help raise the child in preparation for when I have my own." Rias said.

"I see." Tamamo said.

"Speaking of what to do to have a baby, Issei-kun when do you think we'll get around to doing that?" Abe asked wrapping her arms around his arm, wedging his bicep in between her chest.

"Aah! Uhm...well let's at least go on a date sometime before we do anything." Issei said with a nervous blush.

"OK!" Abe chirped happily. "Anyway, while it would be a good idea to copulate with Koneko-San here, it would be bad if she got pregnant at this stage."

"Duh..." Kenshin said. "I'll try to keep a lid on it., but if I go into heat while this 'Mating Season' thing is still going on, you'll need to lock me down or knock it out for me immediately."

"Why?" Rias asked. "I mean I'm not opposed to it, but..."

"When a youkai in heat catches sight or scent of another youkai in heat, they lock on each other." Tamamo said. "If the two were to bump into each other, Kenshin wouldn't be able to ward off her advances, he'd openly welcome them and what's worse is that no one could distract him either."

"Couldn't he just wear a condom in that case?" Issei asked.

"Wouldn't work, the heat, not to mention the fluids inside her reproductive organs would dissolve it. Trust me we've had people who've tried it in our village." Tamamo said.

"Hm, I see." Issei said. "Good to know in case her sister comes around and the same happens to her."

"So yeah, I'll try to keep things under control from my end." Kenshin said.

"I can't help feeling this is partly my fault." Rias said.

"Why would it be?" Kenshin and Issei asked.

"Koneko-San is technically a little too...immature to be affected by Mating Season." Abe said.

"Really? I started going into heat the year I became a teenager." Kenshin said.

"It's different for every youkai." Tamamo said. The door opened as Akeno, Irina and Yukari walked in.

"It might have been caused because she sees the relationship that Kenshin-San and Rias-San have together and she yearned for something like herself so that desire gave way to this." Abe said

"...Well, I guess I can understand how she feels." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Irina said with an awkward laugh.

"Same here, as one of the girls who lives here with Kenshin-kun and Issei-kun." Akeno said with a smile. "There are those who desire something like that for themselves with either of them."

"Alright so I guess if Koneko needs help with anything I'll be busy." He looked at his watch. "Oh shit I'm really going to be busy, I better get to sleep." Kenshin said.

Before he could leave the room Azazel came in followed by Hikari and Miyuki while Abe left. "What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"I just came up here to let you all know we're expecting visitors tomorrow." Azazel said. "You may not like them, hell you might even want to fight and kill them, but do not even try."

"Huh?" Issei said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Azazel said.

"I already know who's coming." Kenshin said lighting up another smoke and walking past him. "Just make sure she knows my rules."

(break)

_Next Morning. _

Issei walked toward the front door after the bell rang. For some reason he felt anxious. When he opened it, he found... "O-O-O-O-Ophis? !"

The shout echoed throughout the house alerting everyone as they gathered around the door ready for battle, the only ones not present were Kenshin and Azazel, but the former appeared and stepped past them. "Everyone calm down, even with all your power combined, she's way too much for you to handle." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I told you all last night not to try and fight our guest." Azazel said walking down the stairs.

"But she's the Leader of the Khaos Brigade! The organization that's been attacking us this whole time!" Rias said.

"Besides Kenshin we've fought and beat her once before and we're stronger than we were then!" Yukari said.

"And she's five times stronger than she was when we fought her, roughly anyway." Kenshin said. "Besides, why would she come here, practically alone? We wouldn't be able to beat her, but she'd be weakened so much that she'd be easy to pick off."

"..." Kenshin's peerage relaxed their stances. "Are you sure we couldn't beat her Kenshin?" Tamamo asked.

"Could you beat Ragnarok at his best?" Kenshin asked.

"...Not really no." Tamamo answered with a furrowed brow.

"Then no." Kenshin said.

"You decided this was worth risking from the start didn't you Azazel?" Rias asked.

"What we're trying to do here might change the existence of the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said. "For that reason I have no qualms about letting her in here to talk, even if it means deceiving my current allies for a time. Hell, Kenshin isn't even supposed to know, but he somehow already does."

"Because I filled him in already." Ophis said crossing her arms. "I've still got a piece of myself inside of him due to my blessing. What did you think he was doing when he suddenly had to leave when you were speaking to Vali."

"Huh, I see." Azazel said. "Anyway, just trust me on this, I've earned that much haven't I? And if that's not enough you can trust Kenshin as well."

"I feel like you should have at least clued Serafall in on this, being the diplomat of the Satans and all." Kenshin said.

"Well you've said before you'd like to take her spot one day, this'd be great practice." Azazel said.

"Oh yeah, let me get right on that with all that support I don't have." Kenshin quipped sarcastically. "Or at least not enough of it anyway."

"Alright, I'll trust Sensei, I'm here right now like this because of Sensei." Issei said.

"Fine, as badly as I want to slash my sword, I'll hold it back." Xenovia said lowering Durandal.

"Even I know when I'm licked." Evangeline said.

"Hm...hey Chachamaru, just for kicks, scan Ophis." Azazel said.

"Very well." Chachamaru said. A few seconds went by. "Readings incomprehensible."

"I'm not the Infinity Dragon Goddess for nothing." Ophis said. "Now may I come in?"

"Very well." Kenshin said stepping aside.

"Bringing her in without notifying Michael-Sama, I don't know what I should do." Irina said.

"Well, I'll have to believe in Onii-Sama, Onee-Sama and Issei-San like always." Asia said with a nervous smile.

"Ditto." Ravel said.

"Alright, it's settled." Kenshin said. "Now Ophis, tell your escort it's OK for her to come in."

"Yes yes..." Ophis said

The opening to the house lit up and a magic circle appeared and Le Fay came in with a familiar wolf. "Is that Fenrir?" Miyuki asked.

"Uh huh, Vali-Sama forced him to submit and I took possession of him." Le Fay nodded.

Miyuki reached over and rubbed behind Fenrir's ears. The wolf rubbed his head against her palm. "Wow, he's completely tame." She said.

Meanwhile a second magic circle flared to life and Issei was suddenly hugged against by the female devil that came out, a pair of large breasts pressing against him.

"_Uuuwaaahh!" Issei thought. "Wait...I remember this person." _

"Kuroka? !" Rias said.

"Hello Sekiryuutei-Chan, I see you still love large breasts as usual-nya." Kuroka said with a cat like smile.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Is this all? Vali, Arthur and Bikou aren't coming?"

"They'll be by later." Le Fay said.

"OK, Kuroka, after we're done talking with Ophis, I need to speak with you." Kenshin said.

"OK-nya." Kuroka answered nonchalantly.

"Alright to the VIP room." Azazel said.

(Break)

_Later. _

Everyone was drinking tea and eating snacks in the VIP Room, Akeno cautiously served tea the Vali team members. Kenshin thought about bringing Ragnarok out to get his input, but decided against it. Issei was sweating next to him. Kenshin looked over at him and leaned over. "Quick question, is your name secretly Great Red?" Kenshin whispered.

"Wha? N-No." Issei said.

"Then relax. Ophis isn't gonna attack you unless you attack her, or unless you're Great Red." Kenshin said.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "So, I already have a general idea of what you want with me, but you seem to be interested in Issei as well. Care to explain?" Kenshin asked, sipping on his tea.

"Ddraig, do you want to quit being a Heavenly Dragon?" Ophis asked bluntly.

"Huh? I-I don't know what you're asking." Issei said.

"The human who is the host, He's have a different sense of growth until now, it's the same with Vali, very strange." Ophis said.

"_Mine and Vali's growth?" Issei thought. _

"The fight against Cao Cao, and against Bael...Ddraig went through different evolutions and even had the armor of his Balance Breaker turned crimson, it is a first."

The Boosted Gear appears on Issei's hand. _**"I don't know Ophis, I don't know what he's gonna become, but he is having an interesting growth." Ddraig said. **_

"Yes...also Kenshin could you bring your ancestor out? I'd like to have a word with him too." Ophis said.

"Dammit, I knew I should just brought him out to start." Kenshin said taking out the scroll and letting Ragnarok out.

"Wha?" Ragnarok said holding a razor, standing in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shaving cream on his face.

"..." Kenshin's left eye twitched. Tamamo groaned in exasperation. Ophis had no outward reaction while everyone else just stared in disbelief.

"Ugh..." Ragnarok snapped his fingers and he was dressed.

"Dude...what the hell goes on in that scroll?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...there was this one time where Negi was training with the Magia Erebea and used a scroll with Evangeline in it to help it along." Miyuki said. "She called the scroll Eva-Chan out to find her playing retro video games, eating junk food, sitting on a bean bag chair in the buff." She finished with a sweatdrop. "It's kind of the same case."

Evangeline pointed at Issei. "Before you say anything, I was in my younger form."

"A-Aaww..." Issei said with a crestfallen tone.

"What do you want?" Ragnarok asked.

"First.." Ophis placed her hands on Kenshin and Ragnarok and closed her eyes. After a few moments had passed. She pulled away.

"What was that all about?" Kenshin asked.

"I gave the scroll Ragnarok a good chuck of the information his true self had omitted from his mind." Ophis said.

"?" Ragnarok glanced over and saw Tamamo. "Tamamo, the years have been kind."

"I'm still sealed smart ass." Tamamo grumbled.

"Uh huh...where's my brother?" Ragnarok asked. "You know, the one that had that romance with the Time Goddess."

"Pfft!" Kenshin spit up his tea. "Her lover was Yama? !

"No, my surrogate sibling, the founder of the Tsuki clan." Ragnarok said.

"Draco is still alive, he's running a bar somewhere in Makai." Tamamo said.

"Aaah, good for him." Ragnarok said.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Ragnarok, Ophis wanted to have a word with you."

"Oh?" Ragnarok said. "What do you want then old...erm...young girl.." Ragnarok said turning to Ophis.

If Ophis was humored by the look on his face as he said that, it didn't show. "I merely wished to talk to you about how your successor has been growing."

"Hm..." Ragnarok stroked his chin in thought. "Well, about how I expected, y'know without the numerous life risking tendencies he has." Kenshin furrowed his brow at this. "What? You have allies, rely on them some more instead of trying to do everything yourself."

"This coming from the guy who tried to raid the Divine Realms alone." Tamamo said.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now." Ragnarok grunted.

"Whatever you say." Tamamo said.

"But he's now the closest anyone's ever gotten to matching my power and mastery of the elements." Ragnarok said. "I'm very satisfied to see this, but still...at my best I'm still out of your league."

"You, war, him...not so much." Hikari said.

"True." Ragnarok said.

"You know, your line of dragons hasn't really changed all that much in the long time it's been around." Ophis said. "Heinrich was a noble hero who used your daughers' powers to kill a tyrannical member of the Fateburn line."

"Huh, so even Lady Alipheese's descendants had some bad in them." Ragnarok said.

"Then Shin Tatsu, Kenshin's old master saved Makai from another tyrant some time later..." Ophis said. "Kenshin's father Ryuushin was a curious case, at first he wanted two things, to protect his friend, who he didn't know was his sister, Hikari, and to kill the ones responsible for their lot in life, but as he lived, his heart was swayed by his friends, and his masters. Even as he planned to kill those same masters...his mind was in disarray. His heart was never fully in it. After he learned the truth. He dedicated his life to helping those less fortunate using your daughters' power until his body couldn't take it anymore."

"Is that right?" Ragnarok asked. "Seems his father earned my daughters' deepest respects."

"Yeah, but they tell me that's as far as it went. I guess he didn't want to come off as unfaithful to Mom, even if it meant more power." Kenshin said.

"Yes well, back to you Ddraig. You two dragons are mixed together, and the chant, with I as the Infinite and Great Red as the Dream. Ddraig, why did you think of becoming the king of Domination?"

"_**It was probably due to desiring power. Because of that I was eliminated by Ragnarok, same as Albion. As for the crimson thing, I never thought it would do that." Ddraig said. **_

"Why do people desire it? Those in the Khaos Brigade desire it, I am not domination and neither is Great Red." Ophis said.

"I don't think you could understand it Ophis." Kenshin said. "You were born from nothingness and according to Azazel, Ddraig and Ragnarok, you were born strong from the jump. The weak, who wish to be strong, want domination to eradicate that feeling, that feeling of weakness, of helplessness."

"Yes, why did you feel the need to return back to the Dimensional Gap after so long?" Ragnarok asked. "If memory served you actually liked it in this world when I first met you."

"The novelty wore off." Ophis said. "So let me ask you something else Ddraig. Will you discard domination, what's ahead after that hm? And what about you Kenshin? You've made contact with the Spirit of Destruction, whose body Ragnarok killed."

"Haven't thought of that yet." Kenshin said before noticing Ragnarok's eyes on him. "What? Now that you've gotten more of your memories back did it shove out what we've talked about recently?"

"Spirit of Destruction?" Rias asked.

"It's different from your family's brand of destruction." Ragnarok said. "It was just something we named him because he had the ability to generate a spectral armor and loved to destroy things."

"_**D'Aww Raggy you're making me blush." Yuurei said.**_

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow.

"He said something annoying didn't he? Yes he will grate on your nerves, just try not to let him take you over." Ragnarok advised.

"Thanks, but I don't have any plans to whip out the Juggernaut Drive so I'm good." Kenshin said. Ragnarok nodded.

"This is interesting, a conversation between the Sekiryuutei, the Infinity Dragon Goddess and two Dragons of the Elements." Azazel said with a sparkle in his eyes. Hikari sighed in exasperation.

"So Ddraig, will you become the Chichiryuutei then? Can you surpass a Heavenly Dragon by groping tits, will you become a dragon that represents tits?" Ophis asked.

"Pfft!" Kenshin and Ragnarok both sputtered humorously before laughing while Ddraig sounded like he was about to lose his mind. Issei quickly took out a vial and sprinkled it on the jewel of the Boosted Gear.

"_**Jeez suck it up would ya? It's not like your power would be hard to attain." Yuurei said. "Hell partner's would be harder because he actually has to get undressed, get erect and plow some lucky lady till she screams." **_

"_You make it sound like he's an incubus." Ragnarok thought. _

"_**Current Partner gets a miniscule, but permanent power boost every time he brings a woman to orgasm. That power would eventually add up y'know?" Yuurei said. "He is the Lust Dragon after all." **_

"_Seriously...?" Kenshin drawled. "Erg." _

"Anyway, I wish to keep my eye on these two." Ophis said.

"Haven't you been watching this whole time?" Kenshin asked.

"Not really no. I'd check in from time to time, but nothing really more than that." Ophis said.

"...Fine, I'll allow it." Rias said with a sigh.

"Seriously?" Issei said.

"_Obviously Rias sees the point here, but Ophis hasn't shown her whole hand." Kenshin thought. "If Ophis were to join us, it would send dischord throughout the entire Khaos Brigade." _

"Issei's going to be busy taking Mid Class Devil Exams and as well as something for the Academy." Kenshin said. "Until then he can't really be observed, but I do think he would be open to some 'stress relief.' He said glancing at Irina, Asia, Sextum, Le Fay, Chachamaru, Kazumi and Kuroka in that order. "So until that is settled I will be watching over you."

"Very well." Ophis said.

"I will just relax-nyan." Kuroka said

Le Fay walked toward Issei and held out an autograph book. "U-Umm, if it's not too much trouble, could I have your autograph? I watched your fight against the Bael heir the other day, I was deeply moved by you."

"Oh, of course." Issei said taking it and signing his name.

"Oh! Lust Dragon-San!" Le Fay said turning toward Kenshin. "I'm not as big of a fan of you as I am of the Chichiryuutei, but could I have your autograph too?"

"Hahaha, yeah yeah." Kenshin chuckled and signed his name, leaving a small drawing of a chibi Kenshin holding up a peace sign while leaving a chibi Issei in Balance Breaker groping at the word 'Oppai'.

"Vali-Sama was very interested in your match against Bael, Lust Dragon-San." Le Fay said.

"Is that right? Was it because he sees how far behind he is?" Kenshin asked sipping his tea.

"Hm, I dunno." Le Fay said. "By the way..." She turned to Miyuki. "Are you Miyuki Tsuki?"

"I am, why?" Miyuki asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"Vali-Sama talks about you while he's sleeping." Le Fay said.

"PFFT? !" Miyuki did a spit take. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What? !"

"Unholy crap! Vali might have a crush on your sister, Kenshin!" Issei said.

"Oh my, Miyuki he might be interested in you too." Yukari said with a smile.

"Onee-Chan!" Miyuki whined.

"Good luck Miyuki." Hikari said with a giggle. "Maybe my first grandchild will be from you."

"Mom!" Miyuki said with a scarlet blush.

"You know Le Fay's telling the truth-nyan." Kuroka teased.

"You stay out of this!" Miyuki snapped.

"Alright Miyuki, like I said before I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on your interactions." Kenshin said.

"Onii-Chan!" Miyuki shouts swinging her quarterstaff at Kenshin who dodged. "Get back here!" She said chasing him out of the room.

"Whoop!" Kenshin said several times as he took off.

"_Just letting her attack you?" Undine asked. _

"_Eh, why not? After hearing that, she needs to blow off some steam." Kenshin thought. _

And so that's how the day ended, with Miyuki chasing down Kenshin until she could no longer.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Ugh...

Kenshin: Everything alright?

Draconis: Wha? Yeah..it's just while I was helping my family renovate, I ended up getting a skin infection that made it hurt to walk.

Asia: Oh! That's horrible, are you OK Draconis-San?

Draconis: Hahaha, I'm fine. Been to the doctors and all that and got something to take care of it. I'm just letting my readers know why I've taken so long getting this out.

Issei: Well that's good, now when's my next lemon?

Kuroka: Eager aren't we-nya?

Draconis: Next chapter, I'm thinking next chapter might end up being another FFP type of chapter.

Rias: FFP?

Draconis: Full Force Perversion, or maybe I could call it Lemon and Limes seeing as I might want to get the Spirits favors done too. Anyway, I have some reviews I'd like to address. Most of you that are reviewing really like Sona and Kenshin together, which is why I'm working more of it into the story. Others ask for more Kenshin and Koneko and Ravel and Kenshin. I will try to ensure everyone get their time so don't worry.

Draconis678 out


	46. Full Force Perversion 3

Draconis: Aaah..

Rias: What's up with him?

Kenshin: Oh Drac? Yeah he's fine, he's just taking his meds.

Issei: Should he be typing then?

Draconis: Huh? I'm fine, just relaxed.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 46

Full Force Perversion 3

Draconis:Yuuupppp...

Kenshin: And he's gone, Begin.

(Start)

_The day after the meeting. _

Kenshin walked into Kuoh Academy, ignoring the looks he was receiving. He was wearing his Kuoh uniform top garments, but on the bottom he was wearing a pair of baggy jogging pants, green in color. Once he got inside he was approached by Sona and Tsubaki. "Kenshin-San, why are you not wearing your uniform pants?" Sona asked.

"I thought we were on a suffix-less bas- oh..." Kenshin shrugged seeing everyone around them. "For whatever reason. All my pants have holes in them...in...personal areas. I mean I don't think you'd have approved even if they were in impersonal areas."

"I see...and you didn't have anything else in black?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oddly enough, not really." Kenshin said. "I was kind of in a rush to get dressed after getting out of the bath and finding most of my pants damaged."

"_Bathing...Kenshin...droplets of water rolling down his rippling torso, carved out from years of training...his lower body obscured by steam, but I can barely make out the outline of his...Dammit!" Sona thought with a blush realizing she was fantasizing again. _

"You OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "Rias said you might be late and that I should excuse it, but how are you here so soon when your pants were damaged?"

"Oh, this was Sylph's idea, and the clock was ticking so...eh." Kenshin shrugged.

"Are they at least being repaired?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, Chachamaru should have it all done by the time I get home." Kenshin nodded.

"Very well, I suppose we'll over look it this one time." Sona said.

Kenshin nodded, but his nose twitched and he started sniffing. Tsubaki shirked back as he approached her. "Wh-What?"

"You smell funny." Kenshin said.

"Ah! That's rude!" Tsubaki said, looking genuinely insulted.

"I didn't say you smell bad, just...funny." Kenshin said. "Hm...if I had to place it, it would be Kiba's scent when he's sweating. We spar often and my nose is sensitive...I take it you were having a spar with him..like say...yesterday? Cause your scents are mixed together, that's why you just smell funny."

Tsubaki froze, her face lighting up. "U-Uhm...Y-Yes! That's exactly what we were doing, just enjoying a spar. I-I'm sure if you smelled him, he'd smell a little like me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"?" Sona glanced at her queen curiously.

Kenshin closed his eyes with an exasperated expression. "OK, no need to get all defensive...anyway. Be seein' you." Kenshin said waving them off before turning and walking toward his classroom.

"Tsubaki...I have a question." Sona said.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just why were you wearing one of Kiba-kun's shirts when I came to your room this morning?" Sona said.

"...U-Uhm...What's that Saji? ! You need my help, Coming!" Tsubaki shouted down the hall, seeing Saji approaching before dragging him off.

"Huh...?" Sona said with a bewildered expression.

Meanwhile, Kenshin sat down as his desk. "So you found a pair of pants?" He glancing over at Issei who was the one to talk.

"Yeah, it's weird though, who would go all slasher flick on my pants." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, Yukari was surprised as well." Issei said.

"_Ufufufufufu..." Sylph giggled quietly to herself. _

"Hey Kenshin, what's with the pants?" Matsuda said.

"Yeah, hell man you could pop a stiffy in those pants and nobody would notice." Motohama said.

"Piss off." Kenshin said glaring at them.

"Hiii!" The two perverts backed away. Issei chuckled uneasily. "Well, hopefully Chachamaru has all your pants repaired by the time we get home."

Kenshin nodded and leaned back in his desk chair. _"And...I'm on." Sylph said. _

"_Huh, wha?" Salamander said as the Wind Spirit disappeared. _

"?" Kenshin felt something rubbing his groin, though it didn't cover much area. Still he readjusted himself.

"Aah..." However, what he thought was just bunched up cloth was really Sylph who was now shoved against his flaccid length, pointed upward slightly. "Aaah, thank you mini fairy form." Sylph said as she wrapped her arms and legs around it, holding it against her body tightly.

"Haa...?" Kenshin couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped his lips. _"What...the hell?" He thought. _

"_Hehe...that was cute Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph said in his mind. _

"_Wait..Sylph, is that you?" Kenshin thought as he felt the feeling of soft fabric and skin against his hardening manhood. _

"_Hehehe! Yep! This is gonna be so much fun!" Sylph said._

"Gaah..." Kenshin gasped softly as Sylph kept stimulating his cock, while her long hair brushed his lower body. _"Sylph, what the hell, now? Really? !" He thought. _

"_Hehehe! It's fun right, we could get busted at any time!" Sylph giggled. "Haan..." She moaned in content as she dragged her tongue up the back of Kenshin's head. _

"Ghh..." Kenshin grunted quietly as he tried to focus on his work.

However Sylph made it that much harder when her currently small fairy body started shifting up and down his pole. _"Gee, Sylph you gonna start pole dancing there?" Salamander asked. _

"_Do not give her any ideas!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Hehehehe! You're so warm Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph giggled as she slowly, but strongly pumped him with her entire body. _

Yukari, Miyuki and Issei all noticed Kenshin looking increasingly uncomfortable as time went by. _"What's up with him?" Yukari wondered. _

"_Is Onii-Chan alright?" Miyuki thought. _

"_The hell Kenshin, you've never looked this uncomfortable before." Issei thought. _

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted quietly. _"Fucking hell I can feel everything, her legs, her arms, her breasts, her breath against my head, even the wetness coming from her pussy." Kenshin thought to himself as he tried to keep himself under control._

"_Mmhhnn..." Kenshin could hear Sylph moaning sweetly as she started to rub him more forcefully. "Hehe...sounds like you're enjoying yourself there Kenshin-Chan." _

"_I'd be enjoying it more if you didn't insist on doing this right in the middle of class, I mean come on Sylph there's a time and a place for this!" Kenshin thought. _

"_But this way's so much more exciting, the added element of danger and all that!" Sylph said. "Now enough talking." She said as she pressed her lips against the head and her tongue came out, licking him again. _

"Gaahhh..." Kenshin let out a long quiet gasp as he hunched over, clutching his stomach.

Sylph moaned and giggled, never stopping the movements of her body, her tongue moving closer to the urethral slit. Her pussy smearing warm love juices all over his shaft. She used every part of her body she could to pleasure Kenshin.

"Kuroshi-San." Kenshin looked up to see the substitute teacher looking down at him, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Aah, y-yeah...I'm just not feeling so hot." Kenshin said.

"_I beg to differ." Sylph teased. _

"Would you like to go to the nurse's office? You seem really uncomfortable." The substitute said.

Kenshin's eyes lit up. "Yes, Yes I need to go to the nurse's office right now." He said _"Sylph, you can keep going, just please point it down." He thought._

"_Kay!" Sylph said holding Kenshin's cock tightly and bending over backward as Kenshin got up and left the room. _

Kenshin made a beeline for the nurse's office...well...as well as one could make when one was being sexually stimulated by an extremely playful fairy, more of a stumble line

"_This position is fun!" Sylph said, enjoying the upside down position she was in as her tongue licked his urethral slit. _

"Gaah...haaa...haaa...oh fuck..." Kenshin gasped and moaned as he caught himself on the nurse's office door and opened it, walked in and slammed it shut accidentally. He shambled toward the bed and twisted his body so he'd land back first on it. He tugged his pants down and Sylph and his cock bounced out freely.

"Hey." Sylph said, shifting her body shamelessly, forcefully on his length "Are you getting ready to cum?"

"Haa...ghh...mmn..." Kenshin grunted and moaned as Sylph's tongue kept going.

Sylph didn't let up. "Come on Kenshin-Chan, do it...cover me in your cum. Cum! Cum for me, Kenshin Chaannnn!" She said, latching her lips onto the slit and sucking hard on it.

"Grh...aaahh!" Kenshin threw his head back and let himself go,

"Hmm? !" Sylph's eyes widened as she immediately had to pull her lips away as one shot was enough to fill her mouth while the rest shot all over her, covering her face, hair, arms, legs, wings. "Mmmn..hmmnn..." She swallowed and giggled. "Hehehehehe." She giggled as she used her magic to grow to his size. Sylph sat on his lap, her butt subtly rubbing against him. "You came all over me...look at the mess you made Kenshin-Chan."

"..." Kenshin looked her over. _"Seems the cum spread out over her body, it's thinner than it was when she was in her small fairy form. _

Sylph wiped off her face with her hands and licked the cum off. "Hey, you were the one who agreed to let us have physical favors. I just decided to cash mine in now."

"I...see..." Kenshin said.

"But...there is one more thing I want before we call this even." Sylph said.

"Wha..." Kenshin was silenced as the Spirit of Wind's lips overlapped his own, her tongue already finding it's way into his mouth.

"..." Sylph pulled away and giggled. "You feel good to kiss..." She said as she disappeared.

"..." Kenshin stared ahead for a moment before sighing. He reached over and grabbed a few tissues to clean his cock off with. Once that was finished he moved to put it back inside his pants when the door opened. "!" He turned toward it.

"Kenshin I heard you left class early, are you...feeling...alright..."

"U...Uhhmmmm..." Kenshin said seeing Sona standing in the doorway.

"...Wh...Why is your...?" Sona's face went beet red, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Uhm...well...in exchange for their power, I grant the spirits favors to cash in whenever they like...and one of them did. Kind of a wonky set up, but...they don't seem to mind..." Kenshin said with a more subdued blush.

"I see..." Sona said. "Well, if you're OK, then..." She bowed forward. "I'm sorry for interrupting and I'll be leaving!" She said taking off out the door.

"...Erg..." Kenshin said

"_What's she so embarrassed for, it's not like she hasn't seen it before." Sylph said. "Remember when she nailed you there with a ball and healed it for you?" _

(break)

_That afternoon. _

Kenshin was training in a secluded area of the meadow near the ORC. He had even set up a barrier for two reasons. One, so he could go all out and Two, so nobody would be able to bother him. One of the drawbacks that came with helping Rias and Sona with their training, although the latter had canceled on him today was that it cut into his training time. He stopped and took a drink of water, allowing himself some rest.

"Hey! Hey Kenshin-Chan!"

"?" Kenshin glanced over and saw Sylph calling to him from a short distance away, obscured by brush. He noticed Gnome was with her as well. "_When did those two get out?" Kenshin wondered._

"_Might as well go see what they want." Undine said. _

He noticed Gnome glaring at Sylph who called out to him again. "I hear you Sylph, have some patience." Kenshin said walking up to them. Once he got to them. He saw Sylph was giggling and Gnome was blushing. _"How cute." Kenshin thought with a smile. _

"Well I was talking to Gnomey here and...hehehe." She started giggling again, only to stop when Gnome raised her hand. "OK OK I'm sorry...anyway. You know how Gnomey really likes the mud?"

"Yeah..." Kenshin said before seeing the small pool of mud next to them. "Is that why you've made this?"

"..." Gnome nodded slowly.

"She wants you to give her a mud bath!" Sylph said.

(smack!)

Gnome smacked Sylph away, her face beet red. "Is this really what you want Gnome?" Kenshin asked.

Gnome bowed her head and slowly nodded. "Hm..." Kenshin smiled. "OK then. I was taking a break from training anyhow."

"!" Gnome's eyes snap back to him.

"What? At least you're asking, instead of just up and doing whatever you please like Sylph did...then again I guess being whimsical like that is in her nature." Kenshin said. When she didn't say anything or make any other outward look he shrugged. "You help me all the time, I'm happy to do something you want for you."

"..." Gnome takes his hand and begins tracing on it.

"Give me...a moment...I want to...do this in my other form. It doesn't look too much different, just some things are a little bigger and I'm a little taller." Kenshin translated. "You know if you want I can teach you mine and Yukari's sign language code.

"Later..." Gnome drew into his hand before putting it down and leaving.

Kenshin shrugged and took off his shirt. Flapping around hard a couple of times before setting it to the side. He heard a twig snap a few moments later and looked over to see Gnome walking toward him. She still wore her floppy bunny eared hat, but the rest of her clothes were folded up and in her arms. Kenshin noticed her breasts had gone from a low B-cup to a high B-cup, her curves were a little more defined and her hips were a little bigger and wider as well as her coming up to his chin in height without her hat.

Gnome's face flushed brightly seeing him giving her a once over and she shuffled her feet. "Oh, sorry." Kenshin smiled awkwardly and scratched his cheek. "So uhm...are you going to get in?" Gnome shook her head. "It looks a little small for me."

"! !" Gnome shook her head in annoyance before closing her eyes and dipping her hand into the mud and taking some out. Kenshin noticed it was thick like slime and he watched her rub it onto her belly.

"Oh I see, you don't want a mud bath, you want a mud massage." Kenshin said snapping his fingers in realization.

"..." Gnome nodded.

"I see, How would you like me to start?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"..." Gnome laid down on her front and brushed her waist length brown hair out of the way.

"Aaah." Kenshin nodded and reached into the mud pit and gathered some of it before bringing it to her lower back and began rubbing it in circular motions.

"..." He couldn't see it, but Gnome's eyes had closed, a calm smile on her face.

"Would you wanna take off your hat? I'd hate to get it dirty." Kenshin said.

Gnome reached up and placed it to the side as she felt Kenshin's hands working their magic. She felt Kenshin's fingers at her sides and he rubbed mud into the sides of her back. She blinked as she noticed a pen and paper being placed in front of her.

"Just in case you have thoughts on how I should be doing this." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome nodded and began writing.

Kenshin looked up as Gnome held up the pad of paper. "You're doing good..." Kenshin read aloud. "Well thank you for the compliment." Kenshin grinned as he smoothed his hands up the middle of her back before gathering more mud and continuing his task.

Gnome let out a very quiet, but very relaxed sigh as Kenshin rubbed her. She wrote another message on the pad of paper and held it up. "Feel free to get over the top for a better angle." Kenshin read aloud. "Well...I'd rather not get my pants dirty, because Chachamaru's still not done repairing yet.

"Then take them off." Gnome held up the pad again.

"..." Kenshin paused for a moment, before he remembered he geared his barrier to keep everyone out so he could train in peace, so he shrugged and cleaned off his hands before sliding out of his pants.

Gnome felt his bare skin around her waist as he straddled her and bent over going back to rubbing mud into her skin. "You have nice skin." Kenshin complimented.

"Thank you, you have nice hands." Gnome wrote.

"Any requests?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Gnome wrote something and held the pad up. "Harder...you won't hurt me."

"OK." Kenshin said using more force to rub her body with.

"...~" Gnome ever so softly moaned as she wrote something else. "Lower."

"But there's...Oh." Kenshin said, getting what she meant. He moved lower, to her calves and feet, but he saw her shake her head and write.

"Not that far." Gnome said.

Kenshin's eyes landed on her ass. "Here?" Kenshin said poking one of the cheeks with his muddy finger.

"..." Gnome nodded. Kenshin nodded in return and gathered up a bit more mud and caking it on her backside, rubbing it into the skin. Her derriere was a bit bigger than what he saw, but he chalked it up to seeing her from the front. Without thinking Kenshin's hands squeezed down on it slightly as he ran his hands up and down it. "..." She didn't seem to mind, in fact, from the slight wiggle of her waist and hips, she seemed to enjoy it.

"I think I'm starting to read you a bit better Gnome." Kenshin said.

"That's good." Gnome wrote.

Kenshin wedged his hand between the cheeks and started shifting it back and forth, making sure he covered her completely before he climbed off her. "Sit up or turn around, it's time to do the front."

Gnome sat up, propping herself with her hands. Kenshin moved around and looped his hands under her arms and started rubbing mud on her belly. "Is this alright?" He asked.

"..." Gnome nods, but gestures her index finger upward as if to tell him to go higher when he's done.

"I see.." Kenshin said as he spread the mud smoothly over her belly before moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

"..." Gnome closed her eyes again, a relaxed smile on her face.

Kenshin ran his fingers over her erected nipples, groping her chest on an impulse, but Gnome didn't seem to care. Once he was done with her chest he looked her over. "Are you satisfied now?"

"..." Gnome shook her head.

"Then what?" Kenshin asked. Gnome pointed at him, then pointed at the ground behind him. "You want me to lay down?" Kenshin asked and received a nod. He nodded back and laid down. Gnome then moved on top of him, straddling his face. "...Seems someone's been enjoying this a little much haven't they?"

"..." Gnome's face burned brightly as she pushed herself down onto him.

"Mmn!" Kenshin moaned as the Earth Spirit's bare pussy rubbed against his lips. He shoved her off slightly. "At least let me get my tongue out." Gnome nodded and pressed herself down gently.

Kenshin trailed his tongue up and down her slit. He felt her shiver as he did. He tongued her clitoris, while she shifted her hips around his face, pressing herself against him. _"I don't know why, but I half expected it to taste like mud." Kenshin thought. _

"...Hnn..."

"Mm?" Kenshin curiously moaned. _"Was that her? No, wait...who else could it be?" _

He got a good look at her. Her wet, mud covered body, but on her face. She smiled...a particularly lewd smile, but a smile nonetheless. Driven by this response Kenshin wraps his lips over her whole pussy and sucked on it, pulling back slightly.

"Mmmhm..." Gnome moaned ever so softly.

"_She sounds adorable." Kenshin thought. "I guess since she never speaks...I never really noticed how cute a voice she has." _

Gnome's thighs shifted around his head and started to shake. Kenshin wrapped his arms around them and held her still. Because of this, her body shook, her breaths coming out heavy and shaky, but she still smiled. Kenshin latched his lips onto her clitoris and sucked on it. "Aaahn..." The Earth Spirit let out a short gasp.

Kenshin circled his tongue around the digit, closing his eyes as he pleasured the Earth Spirit before releasing it. He trailed his tongue further downward and pushed it inside her pussy

"Haa...hmmn..." Gnome let out a content sigh and moan. She reached down and gripped his hair, holding him against her as she ground herself against him. Her body convulsing slightly, aching for release. "Aaah..."

"Mm..." Kenshin moaned in content as he tasted her, his tongue exploring as much as it could inside her as her pussy squeezed down on it. _"Fuck, she's acting so erotic, I just want to make her cum right this second, but I think using Sylph's or Salamander's power here would be kind of mean." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin could pretty much guess her thoughts at this point. _"Oohh, I'm gonna cum! make me cum, make me cummmm! Please!" _Would be could tell the Earth Spirit was thoroughly enjoying this as she rode his face.

Then it came, Kenshin had to hold onto her tightly to make sure she didn't throw herself off of him as she came, her pussy squeezing his tongue. Her body twitched and convulsed for a few minutes before she finally calmed down. Kenshin picked her up and moved her off of him and at his side. She looked away, obviously embarrassed. Kenshin smiled and pet her head. "It's OK Gnome, you maybe an elemental spirit, but you're still a female demon with wants and needs." Kenshin said. "Any particular reason why you did this?"

"..." Gnome said nothing, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling against him. She leaned her head up and kissed the corner of Kenshin's lips before disappearing, taking her clothes with her.

"..." Kenshin shook his head and got dressed.

"_Huh, that was new." Undine said. _

"_You were watching? My my Undine, I didn't know you were a voyeur." Kenshin teased. _

"_Ha ha, very funny." Undine said. "I was just commenting that it was a new thing that Gnome just did." _

"_You mean where she kinda pounced me, even though I let her?" Kenshin asked._

"_Yes...well I guess it really doesn't matter." Undine said. "Her business is her business." _

"_I suppose." Kenshin thought. "Well I suppose I should finish up my training and get home." _

"_Very well, but...she does look cute without her clothes on doesn't she?" Undine admired. _

"_Yup." Kenshin thought. _

_(break) _

_That evening. _

Kenshin had arrived home from training when all the girls were in the downstairs bath. Now while he was sure at least half of them wouldn't care. He one, did not know if the Hyoudou parents were home and two, did not want to irk the girls who were not interested in him. So he went up to his room gathered up some clothes and warped to the Occult Research Club. He filled Rias' bath tub with cold water to relax his muscles.

"Haaa..." Kenshin sighed in relief as he climbed in.

"_Brrr..." Salamander shivered. _

"_Ufufufu." Undine laughed. "Well, I guess this is my territory." _

Kenshin had his eyes closed, so he was surprised when the consistency of the water changed. He opened his eyes and saw Undine laying against him. "Undine?"

"Hmmm?" Undine said.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking a bath." Undine said with a coy smile.

"You're the Water Spirit, what's the point?" Kenshin asked. "Aren't you self cleaning anyway?"

"True and you are right, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a soak every now and again." Undine said. "Especially when the tub is full of slime."

"Slime?" Kenshin said before he realized why the water's consistency had changed. Undine had turned it all to slime...He was basically sitting in a tub filled with what made up Undine's body. "You can change this back right? Cause I don't wanna have to explain to Rias why her club room bathtub needs to be cleaned out."

"Of course, and it will most likely be cleaner than when you got in." Undine said before turning her body around and surprising Kenshin with a kiss on the lips. "Mm..."

"Mmh?" Kenshin moaned curiously.

"Mmmmm..." A smack was heard as their lips parted. "...Sylph and Gnome did it in their own way, so I thought, why not do it too?" Undine said.

"So, what's your request then?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, Just let me do whatever I want while we're both in here." Undine said with a smile.

"Odds are that I couldn't get out of here if I tried..." Kenshin said.

"So we have a deal?" Undine said with her eyes closed her smile widening and becoming slightly lewd.

"Yes, we have a deal." Kenshin said.

"Very well then, now seeing as you're fresh from training, and this body is likely sore..." Undine said.

"Haaa? !" Kenshin let out a gasp as the slime around him started vibrating. "Wh...What the hell? !"

"Mmmhmhmhmhm." Undine giggled. "Like it? One of the perks to being a slime, the strongest ones anyway have complete control over their bodies."

"Oooh..." Kenshin's body slumped further into the slime.

"Hmhmhm..." Undine continued to giggle to herself.

"Guuh..." Kenshin grunted before shifting forward. "Ok...I think you got all the kinks and knots out...all at once."

"Hmhm, alright." Undine said, lowering the vibrations down to a dull roar.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed.

Undine cleared the slime away from Kenshin's front and let her hand glide over his chest. "As you can see, in addition to rubbing you all over, you are being cleaned, even your back which you've been neglecting because you just can't reach it normally."

"Hnn..." Kenshin held back a moan as the Water Spirit's slime rubbed him. "And I thought I was good at giving massages, you blow me out of the...well...water."

"I see." Undine said as her hand trailed down Kenshin's torso, past his waist before arriving at his cock. Her fingers twitched and slime moved to cover it completely.

"Ghh!" Kenshin's eyes widened as the dull vibrations disappeared, only to reappear right where her hand was hovering. "Fuu..."

"Hehehe..." Undine let out a sultry giggle. "You look really cute right now..."

"Gaah..." Kenshin let out a short gasp as the slime started moving around his cock, in a slow, tantalizing pumping motion, the vibrations never letting up. "Hng..."

"..You're sweating, how odd." Undine said seeing sweat developing on his neck and chest.

"I think my body heat's rising to keep me warm in spite of this cool slime." Kenshin responded.

"Hmn..." I see." Undine brought her head over and started licking his neck.

"Hn!" Kenshin grunted as she did, her chest melding against his.

"Mmn..." Undine moaned in content.

"You're licking my sweat?" Kenshin asked.

"I am a slime, Kenshin. We don't fuss over the bodily fluids that come out of our partners, we accept and dissolve them all...In fact..." Undine made one of her fingernails sharper and sliced into his shoulder, making a very light wound. She lapped up the blood. "Ooh...I can see why that Shinso loves your blood so much, it has a unique taste to it."

"Th...Thanks?" Kenshin said, an unsure tone in his voice.

"Here, I'll heal it." Undine said, kissing the wound before licking it gently. When she pulled away, there was no wound.

Kenshin watched as Undine hovered over him, before her lips met his again, the vibrations intensifying around his manhood. "Mmmmnnn!"

Undine pulled away and moved down his body. "Remember how I said powerful slimes had complete control over their bodies?"

"Aah...yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I bet that pervert friend of yours would love this." Undine said as her chest began to pulse before going from a high B-cup to a high E-cup.

"Pfft!" Kenshin sputtered.

"Ufufufufu, I was hoping I'd get that reaction." Undine said in a teasing tone. "Now..." She lowered her swelled chest down on his member, taking it between her smooth, slimy globes. "Mmn...usually I hate heat, but yours I can live with..." Undine said swaying her chest from side to side, tossing Kenshin's cock around.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted.

"Oh?" Undine said seeing Kenshin leaking precum. "Mhmhmhm, you're leaking on me, how lewd, you're dirtying my body."

"Haaa..." Kenshin sighed in content.

"Mmn..." Undine began rocking her body up and down. Kenshin's cock sliding in and out between her breasts.

"Haa...ggh..." Kenshin grunts.

"Hmn..." Undine closed her right eye, feeling the vibrations from the slime that was still covering Kenshin's length. "Mmn..."

"Aaah..." Kenshin said as she squeezed her breasts together.

"Hm...let's move on, before people start wondering where you are." Undine said moving her chest away, returning it to it's original size.

"I...have a question..." Kenshin said.

"Go ahead." Undine said.

"Being a slime, can you get dehydrated?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course, that's why I melt in places of high heat and low humidity." Undine said.

"So, if you absolutely had to, you would have to attack people with visible moisture on them, such as normal water or sweat?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm, I would typically just wait until whomever I was in exited the area causing me problems, but that way sounds like fun." Undine said with a calm smile.

Kenshin sweatdropped. _"Oh lord, what have I done?" He thought._

"Now..." Undine cleared away the vibrating slime and gave the back of his cock a long lick, before taking it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the shaft, giving Kenshin the feeling of a whirlpool around his manhood as she slowly pistoned her head back and forth.

"Ggh...Undine, if you keep that up..." Kenshin grunted.

"Go ahead, I welcome it, in fact." Undine thrust her head forward, taking him all the way in.

"Ghhh!" Kenshin grunted as he saw his cock deep in the Water Spirit's throat.

"I'm a slime, so I don't have a gag reflex, and I don't necessarily need to breath like you do, so I can hold this position for as long as I need to." Undine said as the thick, gooey slime that made up her body swirled around where Kenshin's cock was, stimulating ever inch of it.

"Grrhhh! Fuuuu...cccckkkkk! !" Kenshin threw his head back unable to take it anymore.

"Hmm? !" Undine moaned in surprise as a torrent of cum fired out coating her throat visibly white. "Mmm..." Her eyes narrowed shut as she milked every bit of it she could out of him before releasing his cock with a wet pop.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted. "You spirits...fuu...are gonna bleed me dry if this keeps up."

"Ufufufu..." Undine giggled, setting her hand over her neck. "I suppose that's one way to give a woman a pearl necklace.

"I guess..." Kenshin panted.

"Alright..." Undine snapped her fingers and the slime turned back to water, save for her body. "Thank you for the good time." Undine said disappearing into his body.

"..." Kenshin looked himself over. "Damn, she wasn't kidding. I am clean." He got out of the bath tub and drained the water and got dressed after drying off.

(break)

_That Night. _

Kenshin laid down in his bed to sleep. He was physically and mentally exhausted after dealing with Sylph, Gnome and Undine's favors. He could only fathom what Salamander was going to ask. He felt a chill. "Brr..." He shivered. "It's not THAT cold is it?" Kenshin asked as he laid down

"I-It i-is..." Kenshin looked over to see Salamander, her body was shaking, and her hair was barely giving off any light.

"Salamander? You look horrible." Kenshin said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Salamander sniped. "You're the one who took a cold bath, and then got played with by Undine."

"Oooh...that's right, shit." Kenshin said with a wince. "I forgot you're weak to the cold, I'm sorry."

"M-M-Make it up to me by sharing your body heat with me." Salamander said. "C-C-Consider it m-m-my favor..."

"Couldn't you just go in and wait for me to cover up?" Kenshin asked. "I mean I'd hate for you to waste it because of something I did."

Salamander shook her head. "I could get sick and that won't go away even after I warm up, right now, I had to come out to share your heat directly."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "If you're sure."

"I am.." Salamander said climbing into bed and laying on top of him. "Haaa..." Salamander let out a relaxed sigh. "So much better..."

"Wait, Spirits can get sick?" Kenshin asked.

"Still in a demon body." Salamander said. "I can get weak and sick, the same thing would happen to the other spirits if you exposed them to their opposing element forcefully."

"Oh, right." Kenshin winced. "Alright...well good night.

"Night..." Salamander said

Try as he might though, he couldn't go to sleep. He kept receiving sensations from Salamander. Her warm, smooth skin, her trim figure, her soft, supple legs and thighs.

"?" Salamander's eyes opened, feeling something poking her legs. She smiled coyly. "...Seriously Kenshin?"

"You are laying on me, bare assed and you're trying to sound surprised at this?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhmhm, good point." Salamander said. "So then, let's just take care of it then."

Kenshin felt her tug down his pants, and sandwich his cock between her thighs. "Ggh..."

"Mm..." Salamander moaned as his shaft was pressed up against her pussy. "That Serafall woman was right, it really is a Burning Lust Spear." Salamander teased.

"And what am I to call your vagina then, 'The Lava Hole?'" Kenshin commented.

"Hahahaha, very funny." Salamander said. "But all things considered, between the two of us, this room's going to get very hot you know."

"Hey, if you can't take the heat right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, that's just what I want to hear." Salamander said "...You know what...forget this..." She sat up, pinning his cock down with her pussy and started rubbing herself against it.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as Salamander stroked him using only her waist and pussy.

"Hmhmhm..." Salamander laughed softly.

"Here I thought you were doing this to warm up." Kenshin said.

"I am, as long as I'm in physical contact with you, I can feel your wonderful warmth." Salamander said with a small, slightly twisted grin.

"I seem to be noticing a running theme here with you four, you like to be the aggressors." Kenshin said.

"You're just now noticing that?" Salamander teased as she pressed herself harder against him.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know, if we ever take the next step, don't count on me being so...passive." Kenshin said, a glint in his eyes.

The same glint was in Salamander's eyes. "Oh ho? You think you can take control of me? My power is one thing, it's another thing entirely to try and take control of me in this fashion." Salamander said.

"Well, we'll just have to see when we get there, won't we. After all...I assume this isn't going to get to that point." Kenshin said.

"Who knows...I might have you begging for it." Salamander said with a smirk.

"Not likely." Kenshin grunted.

"After you let Undine toy around with you? I think it's very likely." Salamander said.

"?" Kenshin felt his cock get slicker as she ground her pussy on it. "Hm, I see the Flame Spirit can get wet."

"Of course, wouldn't want it to be a dry fuck, would you? That would hurt the both of us." Salamander said.

"Certainly not." Kenshin said as he started moving in tune with her movements.

"Oh?" Salamander let out a pleasurable gasp as she felt Kenshin fight back against her movements. "Getting a jump on that non passiveness eh?" She asked.

"Might as well." Kenshin shrugged as he put his hands on her hips.

"Yesss...might as well indeed." Salamander said licking her lips, while her lower lips pistoned back and forth on him. "Mm..."

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed. The two both stared at each other before glaring comically into each other's eyes.

"_You make the first noise." Salamander said in his mind. _

"_No you make the first noise." Kenshin thought. _

"..." Kenshin reached over with his thumb and started teasing the Flame Spirit's clit.

"!" Salamander's left hand shot behind her back and groped and teased his sack.

"..." Kenshin held himself in check.

"..." Salamander did the same.

"...Haa/Fuu..." Salamander and Kenshin both finally couldn't take it anymore and let it out. "Call it a draw." They said.

"Hmn..." Salamander closed her eyes, pressing herself harder against him, grinding her pussy against his throbbing cock.

"Ggh..." Kenshin grunted.

Salamander lifted off him, letting Kenshin's cock spring upward. It came to rest against her ass, which she wedged between her cheeks. She was about to clench hold of it when Kenshin's hands pushed them together. "Oh ho?"

"I'm kinda nodding off here, not because you're bad at this or anything, I'm just worn out." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, I understand, the four of us, in one day can be taxing." Salamander said. "Alright, just hold me like this." She said lifting her hips up and down, stroking Kenshin's cock with her ass.

"Haa...Mmn..." Kenshin sighed and moaned.

"Don't try to hold yourself back either." Salamander advised.

"I wasn't." Kenshin said.

"Mmn...aaah..." Salamander closed her eyes, thrusting and bucking her hips around as Kenshin held her in place. "I will say this, you feel really good against me Kenshin..." Salamander sighed out in content.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "Hng...agh...Salamander..."

"Haaa...ooh...you're still rubbing my clit? Ohhh...I'm gonna...aahh..." Salamander said.

"Well, I couldn't leave you out of this." Kenshin said.

"Haan...aaah, I-I see, well, thank you for your generosity." Salamander said as she rocked her ass around on his cock, intent on getting him to cum.

She didn't have to wait long as she felt his fingers digging into her asscheeks a moment later as her back arched forward. "Aaaahhh!" Twin gasps escaped the two of them as they came together, Kenshin's seed dirtying Salamander's back and rump. "Haa...haa...haa..haa.." Salamander panted before smiling down at Kenshin. "You came on me, you got my ass dirty."

"Technically you got your ass dirty." Kenshin said.

"Well, whatever, I'm better now so I suppose I'll be going back in." Salamander said before laying on top of him again. "...In a few minutes."

"Do as you please." Kenshin said.

"I think I will." Salamander said, moving up and pressing her lips to his, her tongue working it's way inside. It was a hot, passionate, forceful kiss, just like the one it came from. When Kenshin opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Rias came in a moment later. "Whoa, do you have the heat on?" She asked.

"Something like that. I just turned it off." Kenshin said.

Rias nodded and opened a window. "Let's air it out in here then."

"Go ahead." Kenshin said. _"That's not gonna bother you, is it?" He thought. _

"_Nah, I just needed help knocking out the cold snap from earlier." Salamander said._

"_OK." Kenshin thought. _

Rias disrobed and got in bed. "Kenshin, are you OK? You've seemed...out of sorts today, according to Yukari, Miyuki and Issei."

"Aaah, yeah. I was just squaring up a debt I owed to the Yonseirei." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"I see. Well that's good, as long as you're OK and they're satisfied with you." Rias said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." Kenshin said.

(break)

"So you wanna tell me why none of us could find you yesterday?" Yukari asked as everyone studied in the main room, while Ophis watched from a corner of the room.

"I was just settling accounts with the spirits, didn't Rias say anything?" Kenshin asked.

"Why would I ask her when you're right here?" Yukari said.

"...Good point." Kenshin said. He turned toward the door that Kuroka was currently approaching. "Don't even think about it."

"Mou...OK-nyaa..." Kuroka pouted and went back downstairs.

"Erg...I do not need the devil council, specifically the Great King faction giving me anymore shit." Kenshin grunted.

"The council, but you haven't been summoned lately?" Ravel said, confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, I think your peerage and I would have heard about it at least." Issei said.

"Oh trust me, they do, Lord Bael in particular." Kenshin said. "I don't care really, but Sirzechs' is the one taking it on the chin when I fuck around so I'm just trying to mind my P's and Q's while trying to ignore the fact that the council's up my ass with a microscope."

"I could talk to my-"

"No Ravel, don't. It's not Lord Phoenix that's bothering me." Kenshin said. "Can we just...talk about something else?"

Everyone nodded and Gasper turned to Koneko. "Are you sure you're OK Koneko-Senpai."

Koneko nodded with a smile. "I'm sure."

"_We've been avoiding contact with each other, even though I could handle her, but if I slipped into a heat cycle in front of her, it could get dicey. I would have to be chained up until Mating Season ended, then have all that built up excess lust dealt with, because once you find another youkai in heat, the heat cycle becomes semi permanent until you've done the deed." Kenshin thought. "Hell, she doesn't even realize it but her face is still red in my presence." _

Kenshin listened as Ravel instructed Issei, Evangeline and Tamamo on devil culture, he found most of it kind of boring and stuff he pretty much already figured, the devil society functioned as an noble society, Kenshin and his clan seemed to be the anomaly there. He noticed Asia walking toward Ophis holding a cup of tea. "Just eating tea cakes may not be good, here, have some green tea as well." She said.

"? !" Issei's head snapped toward this. Ophis took the cup silently and drank from it. Asia walked back toward the group with a smile. "You got guts."

"She seems scary at first, but after some time she seems nice, if only wanting to be left alone. I mean, Irina-San even challenged her to card games last night." Asia said

"Eeh?" Issei said. "Seriously?"

"Hehe, yup! I played the ultimate dragon in cards." Irina said flashing the peace sign with a grin.

"She's quite different from the Uroboros told in legend." Kiba said.

"Indeed, she definitely has a different impression from the dragon who is supposed to represent chaos, infinity and nothingness." Akeno agreed.

Issei glanced at Ophis. "_Looking at her like this, she doesn't seem like a being that is called God of Dragons. Great Red looks more like a God of Dragons instead. Just like Kiba said, maybe she changed because she stayed in this world too long. I think I'm beginning to understand why Sensei gained an interest in her. This Dragon called Ophis must be a being filled with many doubts, and that Dragon God has taken an interest in me and Kenshin... she's staring right at us. What on earth is she trying to gain from us?" Issei thought. _

Issei turned away from her and to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin...why is it you don't feel at all nervous about Ophis being interested in us?" He whispered lowly.

"Because I'm interested in her as well...and I feel like I can trust her...after all I think anyone else would have left me to get my ass reamed by Great Red mostly because I woulda told them to beat it, but she stayed and helped me and in the end, she saved my ass." Kenshin whispered.

"I see..." Issei said.

(break)

_That night. _

Kenshin and Issei were wandering around the house. "So you think you'll be able to pass it?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll try." Issei said. "All I know is that I can't sleep. Kinda anxious..."

"Yeah, I felt that way before a big job a few times. Kinda just feel antsy, and want to get it over with." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Issei said. "Huh?" Issei said quietly as they heard a conversation."

"Sounds like Koneko and Kuroka." Kenshin said. "Let's..." Issei walked on ahead. "Or let's not." Kenshin groaned quietly and used Undine to hide himself.

"This has nothing to do with you, Nee-Sama." Koneko said.

"Awwh, don't be like that Shirone, if you want I could show you how to make the Dragon of the Elements fall for you-nyan.."

Kenshin rolled his eyes at this. _"Jeez, how about showing a little worry that your little sister's in her first heat cycle or Mating Season ahead of schedule?" _

"Nufufu~ Seems we have some lecherous dragons listening in." Kuroka said.

"Dammit." Kenshin and Issei both muttered as they entered. "Dammit Issei." He said.

"What I thought you said this is what we sh-"

"Away! I was gonna say let's walk away!" Kenshin snapped. He turned to Kuroka and Koneko, whom were both in sleepwear. "What are you trying to tell her?"

"Nothing, I just knew she was in Mating Season, or a high powered heat cycle as you would call it, the second I saw her, so I came to see how she was doing, it is a natural thing for an older sister to do, isn't it?" Kuroka asked with a cute wink while Koneko just rolled her eyes, trying not to look at Kenshin while her ears twitched and her tail swung from side to side.

"Uh huh...it kinda just seems like you were interested in it, rather than worried." Issei drawled.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Kenshin said.

"This is a delicate season nyan...for example." Kuroka grabbed Koneko's arm and pushed her into Kenshin who caught her. She looked up at Kenshin.

"Nyaaa...S-Senpai..." Koneko said with a flushed face and teary eyes.

"Kuroka..." Kenshin said with a glare.

"Hey, it's not me that's the one doing this to her, it's you, she's in a state right now where she wants to make babies with the one she loves." Kuroka said.

"Senpai, will you not accept it, if it's my body?" Koneko asked.

"That's not the issue here." Kenshin said.

"I don't want to lose to that Tori Musume...I can't become Senpai's manager, but I think I can satisfy his desires like this." Koneko said.

Kuroka seemed amused by this, drawing Kenshin's ire as Koneko started to undress. Kuroka followed suit and approached Issei. "I hear you've gotten some experience since last we met...nyaaa..."

"E-Ehh? !" Issei said. _"Unholy crap, her chest is huge! It doesn't even lose to Chief's and Akeno-San's!" _

"Shirone, I'll teach you how we Nekomata mate, look at the one you love and memorize his taste." Kuroka said.

"Nngh? !" Kenshin said as Koneko pulled apart the buttons on his shirt and licked up his chest before licking his neck. "Ggh...!" _"Resist! Resist damn you!" Kenshin thought. _

Suddenly Koneko's body went slack, as if she had lost all her energy. "..."

"Huh?" Kenshin said seeing Kuroka retract her arm. "What did you do?"

"I canceled it out." Kuroka said simply.

"Canceled...it out...seriously?" Kenshin said. "You can just cancel out being in heat?"

"So can your kitsune companion." Kuroka said.

"WHAT? !" Kenshin snapped. "She could this whole time and she didn't bother with it? !"

"I think she thought it might just be better for Shirone to endure it and get used to the feeling so she knows when it's coming in the future-nya..." Kuroka said. "I kinda see her point

This seemed to placate Kenshin. "I see, but there has to be some kind of drawback to doing that, isn't there?"

"Of course, it's also why Sekiryuutei and I are heading to his room-nyaa..." Kuroka purred with a flushed face as she tugged on Issei's arm.

"I see. Well Issei have fun." Kenshin said scooping up Koneko and walking toward her bed.

"R-Right." Issei said. "Uhm could we just teleport there? I'd rather not have you walking through the house naked."

"Sure-nyaan..." Kuroka said as they vanished, her discarded clothes disappearing with her.

Kenshin was about to get up to leave when the door opened up. Ravel came walking in. "Ravel?"

"I heard some yelling in here, what's going on?" Ravel asked.

"Aah, nothing." Kenshin said. "Koneko-Chan's all better."

"Eh? But I thought she...and what Abe-San said..." Ravel said.

"Apparently other Nekomata and even experienced youkai can cancel them out." Kenshin said. "Koneko's gonna be fine. I'm kinda surprised. I thought you two didn't like each other."

"Well, she is my classmate and I've just been checking in on her every night, out of happenstance! She's been looking after me since I'm still new to Japan, if she doesn't get any better, I'm the one who will be troubled, that's all!"

"..." Kenshin reached over and pet her head with a smile. "Whatever you say...hn..." Kenshin rubbed his temple.

"Are you OK Kenshin-Sama?" Ravel asked.

"Aah, y-yeah...I think my body is telling me to get to sleep." Kenshin said. "My eyes kinda feel like they're swimming right now."

"Well then you should get to bed then." Ravel said.

"I will." Kenshin said walking over to Koneko and leaning over. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

When he pulled away he noticed a small smile on her face. "Heheh." Kenshin chuckled and walked away. He smiled and patted Ravel on the shoulder. "Thanks for lookin' after her."

"O-Of course." Ravel said with a blushing smile.

(break)

_With Issei. _

As soon as Issei and Kuroka appeared in the former's room, the black haired nekomata's lips met the Sekiryuutei's in a fierce, lustful kiss. "Nyyaaaa..." She let out a shudder as she felt Issei's hands on her chest. She pulled her head away from his and licked her lips. "Right there to start huh?"

"Would you see it any other way?" Issei asked.

"Hm, no I guess not, but you do wanna mix it up occasionally...I mean, there are multiple other...appealing areas on my body." Kuroka said grabbing Issei's left hand and placing it on her hip.

"Oh I don't doubt that in the slightest." Issei said his hand stroking up and down her hip. "But you can't just expect me to ignore my favorite part." He said squeezing her left breast.

"Mmhmhm." Kuroka giggled. "I suppose you have a point, but seeing as you like breasts so much, I have a present for you after you've progressed a little bit Se-ki-ry-uu-tei-Ch-an..." She said licking his ear.

Issei shivered. _"Ooh she's good..." _He moved his left hand upward, grazing her rump while his right hand pinched her nipple."

"Hnnmm!" Kuroka closed her eyes, moaning with a smile. "Surprisingly, for a man so eager to grope you have slow, attentive hands."

"Well, I get pointers from Kenshin and Tamamo-San on this sort of thing, they're a good help." Issei said.

"Ooh? Well that's nice of them, but you also need to develop your own style of lovemaking and sexual acts, if it's similar or takes advice from someone else that's fine, but make it your own." Kuroka said.

"Yeah, I know that much." Issei said. "So, what did you do to Koneko-Chan to make her all better?"

"To cancel out a youkai's mating season means to take it onto yourself." Kuroka said. "I'm just looking out for my dear little Shirone."

"Haha, I see, underneath all that aloofness and teasing of yours. You really care about her." Issei said.

"Of course-nyaa..." Kuroka said. "Nyan!" She let out a gasp as Issei craned his head downward and flicked his tongue on her nipple.

"Hm? You seem, shaken up so easily by this." Issei said, continuing to lick her nipple.

"Haaa..." Kuroka let out a sigh as she held Issei's head. "Mating Season is a special time for the youkai that go into it, it ramps up everything to do with mating, sensitivity and chances for having a child being two of them, but for devils it's still quite low sadly."

"W-Well...I'm still not ready to be a dad so..." Issei said.

"Ufufufu, keep doing things like what we're getting ready to do, and you might not have a choice." Kuroka said.

"Yeah, I know." Issei said sucking on her nipple.

"Nyaa!" Kuroka mewled in pleasure.

"Your boobs are amazing, Kuroka-Chan, so soft and big. I could grope and suck on them for hours." Issei said.

"Nyaa...enjoy yourself, just make sure you make me feel good Sekiryuutei-Chan." Kuroka said.

"How can I not?" Issei joked as he nibbled softly on the erect digit in his mouth.

"Mnn..." Kuroka shivered in pleasure as her breast were rubbed. She brought one of her tails out in front of her while she unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, letting his cock spring out. She made her tail wrap around the rod.

"Ggh..." Issei said. "What're you?"

"Just because I'm in mating season now, doesn't mean I don't wanna tease you-nyaa..." Kuroka smiled lewdly and shifted her tail up and down his pole.

"Hn..." Issei grunted. "Ok, you wanna play that way you damn seductress." He moved his other hand down below and started rubbing her labia.

"Nyan!" Kuroka gasped "Oooh...S-Sekiryuutei, that feels so good!"

"_This feeling, if I remember correctly, she's close to cumming." Issei thought. _

Kuroka writhed around in pleasure from his touch. "Ooh! Nyyaaa...S-Seki...ryuu...t-teiii!" She mewled out as she held him close, stroking his cock faster with her tail, gripping it harder as well.

"Hrn!" Issei grunted again. "Fuuu..." He sighed out before falling back, taking Kuroka with him onto his bed.

"Mmmyaaa..." Kuroka let out a moaning purr and moved away from him, before moving over him, and lowering herself onto his face, facing toward him.

"Mmph!" Issei moaned as her wet pussy pressed against his face. He moaned again as her tail squeezed his shaft while her second tail started brushing his sack over and over again. He moved his hands to her lower back to hold her up.

"Mmnya..." Kuroka began to ride his face, holding his head with one hand.

"Mmn..." Issei started to lap at her, feeling her lower lips quivering from his touch.

"Nyyaa...haaa...haaa.." Kuroka panted and moaned "You know, you don't have to hold me from there." She reached back and moved his hands upward.

"Ohh..ppaaiii!" Issei moaned into her as he squeezed her boobs, while her tails rubbed and teased him harder.

"Mmmn!" Kuroka's eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face as the Sekiryuutei's hands and tongue pleasured her. "Oooh...ohhh! I-I'm...!" She let out a short, but quiet shriek as her body began to seize up in climax.

"Are you OK?" Issei asked as Kuroka slumped forward, panting heavily.

"Mmhn...yes-nya..." Kuroka said sliding downward before kissing his lips. "Thank you for that, now for your present." She said sliding further down his body, letting him sit up. He looked down to see Kuroka taking his cock between her breasts, squeezing them together and shifting them up and down broadly.

"P-Paizuriiii? !" Issei exclaimed in lust.

"Ufufufu, yes-nya...Being the Oppai Dragon, this has to be a fantasy of yours." Kuroka said.

"_Well, there was that time Asia and Kiryuu did it, and Seekvaira, whose bustier than them, did it, but I couldn't see it, but Kuroka-Chan's bigger than all three!" Issei thought. _

"Haanmm.." Kuroka moaned in content as she took the head into her mouth, "(slurp, slurp, slurp)"

"Haa...!" Issei gasped as she started sucking hard on it, swirling her tongue and making a lewd slurping sound.

"Ufufu..." Kuroka giggled into him as she squeezed her chest even tighter and shifting them with alternating strokes.

"Grhh!" Issei grunted as he felt the wonderful softness of her boobs squeezing him.

Kuroka took his length out and started stroking it with one hand while the other lifted up her right breast and tucked the nipple against the glans, rubbing the swollen digit against them.

"Hnn...r-right there...haa..." Issei sighed out.

"Ooh? You're twitching Sekiryuutei-Chan, I suppose I should get ready." Kuroka said taking his full length into her mouth, relaxing her throat and letting the head slide down.

"Haaa!" Issei gasped as she started to move her head up and down along his length. "K-Kuroka-Chan, i-if you k-keep that up I-I'll-!"

"Cum then-nya...I want to taste your essence." Kuroka said before taking it back in, all the way.

"Ghh...aagh...haaa!" Issei gasped and moaned as his cock began to fire off.

"Hm..." Kuroka opened her eyes, holding the head between her lips as his seed fired into her mouth. "Mmm..." Her eyes closed back, moaning in content.

(gulp)

After it was finished, Kuroka swallowed it all in one gulp. "Haa...yummy-nya..." Kuroka said with a smile.

"Heh..hahaha...glad you uh...think so." Issei laughed awkwardly.

"Of course nya..." Kuroka said as she moved upward, holding his shaft with one hand and guiding it to her wet hole. She rubbed the head along her slit.

"Haa..." Issei sighed out.

"Alright...here...we...go." Kuroka said lowering herself onto Issei's cock.

"Ghh!" Issei grunted. "Damn..."

"Nyaaaa...!" Kuroka moaned and mewled in pleasure as Issei filled her. "So hard...so...hot..." She said.

Finally he was as deep inside her as he could go and she started to shift her hips up and down. "Mmn...so this is what it's like to copulate with the Sekiryuutei...it's so nice-nya..." Kuroka said as she leaned back, spreading her legs a little bit and holding herself up with her hands as she thrusted and gyrated her hips around, making sure Issei could see his manhood entering and exiting her.

"Oohh...fuuucckkk..." Issei said, watching it, his hands on her hips.

"Mmn...I could do this all night..." Kuroka said. "...I _**want**_ to do this all night." She added.

"Ha...haaahahaha...Well, sorry, but I gotta be up bright and early tomorrow, or I'd gladly let you." Issei laughed.

"Mou...can't you skip it? You can take the test as many times as you want." Kuroka pouted as she moved her hips faster and faster.

"Well, I don't think Chief would approve of me missing my first opportunity, because I was up all the night before, having sex." Issei said. "I don't care how seductive and sexy my partner was."

"You mean the Dragon of the Elements fiancee-nyaa? It would make sense if she was with you, but she shouldn't have any say in your private life." Kuroka said.

"Well, she's still my master and she's looking forward to seeing how I'll do." Issei said. "I'd rather not keep her waiting. Besides, if you guys are planning on joining us, it's not like this won't happen again sometime down the line."

Kuroka's eyes lit up. "Ooh...you know how to persuade me a bit...Mmhmhmhm..." She hunched over, her breasts hanging right in his face. "Go ahead, you know you want to."

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice." Issei said leaning up and latching his lips onto left nipple before pushing the right breast over and working the right nipple into his mouth as well. He pulled back as he sucked on them.

"Nyaaa! Ooh! That feels so good, Sekiryuutei!" Kuroka said.

"..." Issei narrowed his eyes and let the digits drop out of his mouth.

"Wh-What?" Kuroka asked, seeing the look in his eyes. "You're irritated, did I say something wrong nya?"

"Yeah, enough of that Sekiryuutei stuff, if you wanna get closer, just call me Issei." Issei said.

"Hmm? I thought I was being respectful by referring to you in such a way." Kuroka said.

"It's way too formal for what we're doing though, don't you think?" Issei asked.

"Hmm...you're right, OK. Now get to it Issei-nya." Kuroka said as she thrust her hips up and down faster and harder.

"Hrrn! Ggghh!" Issei grunted as he felt Kuroka tighten around him. He shot up and latched his lips on both nipples again, sucking strongly on them while pushing Kuroka onto her back.

"Nya? !" Kuroka said in surprise as Issei started pounding into her. "Mmmn! Yes-nyaaannn!" She moaned out. "More! Moooorreee!"

"Haa..haa..haa..." Issei panted as he continued to suck on her tits while increasing the pace and force of his thrusts.

"Nyaaa! Aaahnnn!" Kuroka cried out in ecstasy. "Oooh! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cuuuummmm! !"

"Gghh!" Issei groaned as Kuroka's pussy started to milk his cock. _"Gaah! I can't hold back for long!" _He thought.

"_**I'm just gonna sit over here and pretend my power couldn't help you in this situation." Ddraig said. **_

"_Well it's too late for it now!" _Issei thought.

"Ahh! Aaaah! Nnnyyyaaaa! !" Kuroka cried out, her back arching toward him, holding him tightly as she came hard soaking the sheets in her 'love juices.'

"Ghh! Gaahhh!" Issei gasped and moaned as he came, pumping shot after shot of semen inside her.

"Nyaa...mmmnn..." Kuroka sighed and purred after it ended, Issei collapsing next to her. "That was great...if we had more time, I would go another round."

"Hahaha, you ain't the only one." Issei laughed.

"Ufufu, well, until next time-nya." Kuroka said before slipping her tongue past his lips.

"Mm?" Issei moaned curiously before shrugging his shoulders and returning her kiss.

(break)

_With Kenshin. _

Kenshin was laying in bed with Rias, both were asleep, but the former was having quite a strange dream. Let's look in.

"..." Kenshin found himself in unfamiliar territory. A tent, a rather large one at that. He saw two people in bed together. "Eh?" Kenshin said seeing a long serpentine tail, dark red in color hanging over the edge of the bed.

The covers moved and a man got out of the bed. It was not the owner of the tail, but his appearance still shocked Kenshin. Because the man in question...looked almost exactly like him physically, the only differences being his wardrobe, hair and eyes. His hair and clothes were purple in color, wearing a light shirt and combat pants while his eyes were red. Aside from that, Kenshin could swear he was looking into a mirror. He looked outside the tent and saw it was early morning.

"..." He saw the other him look over at the bed and smile. Suddenly a woman with long silver hair, a red eye on the front of her bangs and bluish purple skin poked her head out, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Luka...where are you off to so early?"

"Just going to get some training in. I'll be back soon Alice." Luka said. "You don't need to get up if you don't want to."

"Hmn...OK." Alice said nodding back off.

"Luka...Alice...why do those names sound so familiar?" Kenshin wondered as the dream he was having forced him to follow after Luka. "Was that an echidna lamia?" He said.

"Luka." Both Luka and Kenshin turned to find a woman with short red hair, brown eyes wearing armor plates over her torso while her limbs were covered in green dragon scales.

"A Dragonkin?" Kenshin said.

"What is it Granberia?" Luka asked.

"Getting some training in?" Granberia asked.

"Yes, and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to train alone." Luka said.

"Understandable." Granberia nodded. "Still, if you ever find yourself in need of a sparring partner, you know where to find me."

"And if I can't find you, Inutora's usually available." Luka grinned. "Alright. Be seein' ya."

"Well...I guess it's good to know the other me has friends." Kenshin said with a shrug.

Kenshin and Luka then ran into four male demons. Three of which he recognized as those who were working with Cao Cao, but he recalled that Tamamo said they were homunculi and the real ones were her allies.

"Headin' out again?" Akatama asked.

"Yeah. Startin' to feel cooped up." Luka said.

"I hear ya there." Inutora said rolling his arm around.

"Be wary out there, you don't know when the Sixteenth Maou Forbesii could strike." Jordan said.

"I will, don't worry." Luka said.

"So, ya made a move on Lady Alipheese yet?" A man with tanned skin, wearing a vest and shorts, a odd shaped tail wrapped around his waist and black wings asked with a grin. He had pink hair tied into a short tail in the back.

"Huh, an Incubus." Kenshin noted.

"O-Of course not!" Luka shouts with a blush. "Why do you ask Bureijin? !"

"Ah come on man, you have to see she wants you bad!" Bureijin snickered.

"Yeah man, I mean come on, It's not very often that the Demon Queen wants to make some bastard lucky." Inutora laughed.

"I would just rather wait until this war is over." Luka said with a blush. "I don't want to leave Alice alone with a child if I end up biting it."

"Understandable." Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, but still, some demons would kill to be in your position." Akatama said.

"Wait, that woman he was in bed with was the Queen of Demons? This is Makai then?" Kenshin said looking back. "Damn, way to fuckin' go other me." He applauded.

"Alright, let's let him go." Jordan said.

Luka and Kenshin proceeded to the forest near the campground where Luka trained. Kenshin leaned against a tree. "Your form's all wrong..." Kenshin said. "You'd be dead before you got to the sixth strike of Ninefold Rakshasa." Kenshin stated blithely. "You're not advancing enough when you do it either, it has to be a relentless assault unless you're just planning on using the Dragonic Asura...bah...what am I talking to you for? You can't hear me, and you don't have elemental powers either...odd."

"...!" Luka readied his blade. "Come out!"

"Hmhmhm...caught on to me so quickly."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. "That voice..."

A man wearing a black sweater and matching pants walked out. He had long, dull silver hair and black where the whites of his eyes should be and yellow irises. His skin was ashy tan sort of color. "I could never forget the feeling of your rancid youki, JuuRokudaime Maou, Forbesii!" Luka shouts.

"Krh!" Kenshin scowled at him.

"Sure enough...after all, we have clashed in the past, you and I." Forbesii said with an emotionless smile.

"What do you want of me?" Luka asked with a glare.

Forbesii raised his hands. "I did not come to fight you, such would be a waste of my time...seeing as you were unable to stop me from reclaiming the Tsurugi no Kami."

"..." Luka growled and lowered his blade before stabbing it into the ground. "What do you want? !" He spat.

"It's Kenshin, Luka." Forbesii said.

"?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as his name was brought up. He began to suspect...that this was no dream.

"What about him? He dropped off the face of Mundus Magicus awhile ago, no one's seen him since." Luka said.

Forbesii chuckled. "Your information is a little dated, for you see he had returned to Mundus Magicus, sometime shortly before your allies, Shin Tatsu and Tamamo vanished."

"? ! Did you have something to do with that? !" Luka snapped.

"Hmhmhm, I was merely defending myself." Forbesii said. "You're lucky that I was in a jovial mood, for our ceasefire remains in effect...for now."

"Krh? !" Luka scowled, his teeth gritting together.

"Hmhm...glare at me all you want, nameless youkai...it won't change things." Forbesii said.

"My name is-!"

"Your name is something given to you by the Succubus Queen Alma Elma, when you changed your appearance to differentiate yourself from who you really are." Forbesii said. "You're not Luka...and you certainly don't have the strength nor the fortitude to be called Kenshin either."

"..." Luka stared hard at him, before lowering his head.

"Come on you idiot, don't let him get in your head." Kenshin said with a scowl directed at Luka.

"I can give him to you." Forbesii said.

"!" Kenshin and Luka's heads snapped toward the Demon King.

"After all, you are still two halves of the same whole." Forbesii said. "I can make it, to where once you killed him, you'll be the one in charge, of his power...and his will."

"Krh!" Luka growled. "What good would that do me? ! We're the same in strength!"

"I wonder about that. Seeing as he obliterated Hottan when he reappeared in Mundus Magicus." Forbesii said.

"!" Luka's eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

"Yes, Kenshin has become something known as a devil, and built stronger bonds with the four spirits. It seems they went with him when he vanished." Forbesii said. "In short...right now...if Kenshin and you went head to head, he would utterly destroy you." "That's how exponentially stronger than you he is now...Honestly now I would even have a hard time without the Tsurugi no Kami."

"...You...You're lying." Luka said. "When I woke up...the day Kenshin vanished. I felt so much stronger than I did before!"

"That may be, but Kenshin...he has been getting stronger and stronger since that day." Forbesii said.

"Krgh...so...I'm doomed to become a part of him again...and give up my freedom, is that it?" Luka asked.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can give you the power to take him down." Forbesii said.

"..." Luka stared at the ground.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering this!" Kenshin shouted.

"All you need to do...is defect." Forbesii said.

"!" Luka's eyes widened. "D-Defect?"

"Of course, you didn't think you'd get the power to out duel Kenshin from anyone serving in the Youkai Rebellion, did you?" Forbesii said with a derisive smile. "The only people who could have accomplished that, Tamamo and Shin Tatsu...are both gone."

"..." Kenshin looked over at Luka. "Are you really going to backstab all of your friends...and the woman who loves you...because you're afraid of me?" He said with a scowl. "That is a one way street. You do this...and you will never be forgiven.." Kenshin looked back at Forbesii only to see the Demon King staring right at him. _"Can he see me? !" Kenshin thought. _

He saw Forbesii's lips move, mouthing a single word with a cruel smile. 'Begone'.

"!" Kenshin bolted upright in his bed, panting.

"Mmn? Kenshin, what's wrong?" He turned to Rias who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Aah, nothing. Just go back to sleep...I just need to get up and stretch my legs for a bit." Kenshin said.

"Mmn...OK..." Rias said, nodding back off.

Kenshin got up and left his room. He walked upstairs until he got to the fifth floor where Tamamo's room was and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tamamo said.

Kenshin opened the door and walked in. "Tamamo." He nodded.

"Kenshin, what's up? You seem...frazzled." Tamamo said.

"..." Kenshin sat down across from her and took a breath. "Tamamo, is there any way to get to Makai from here?"

"In this world?" Tamamo asked. "Well you could use the Kyoto Youkai Faction's portal, it would take you right to my home in Yamatai...well not necessarily MY home, but you get the point...why do you ask? Do you think we should go there after the exams are over?"

"It would probably be a good idea." Kenshin said. "...I think your friends there might be in terrible danger."

"...Please explain." Tamamo said with narrowed eyes.

Kenshin explained the dream he had. "I think...Forbesii knew I was there because either I woke up, or he gave me the boot and all I could do was wake up." Kenshin said.

"..." Tamamo narrowed her eyes further. "I agree with you, I don't think that was a dream at all."

"When my soul originally split, did...it end up in Makai?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Tamamo nodded. "When I found it, with Alice...I was surprised to see you in Makai, without your father at that, but...when you came by to visit with your father a month later. I contacted Alice and found the you we found was still at Maouzyou with her."

"Was this Alice like...his caretaker or something?" Kenshin asked.

"No, you could say, the two supported each other." Tamamo said. "Both were in a bad place."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Now...he might betray her, because he fears he might lose his freedom to you?" Tamamo said. "...Dammit, here's hoping...that he realizes you two are no longer connected, or rather if you are, it's just a thin line and even then...you can't join together anymore anyway."

"Yeah, we obviously can't leave tomorrow, but as soon as the exams are over we should take off for Makai." Kenshin said.

"What about Rias and the others, because I'm assuming you'll be taking the rest of your peerage with." Tamamo said.

"I'll explain things to her." Kenshin said. "Besides. I think your allies and friends would be worried about you at this point."

"So, you're planning to head to Makai eh?" The two turned to find Evangeline, Azazel and Hikari.

"How long...have you been there?" Kenshin asked.

"Long enough." Azazel said.

"So I don't need to repeat myself then?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Well I'm taking you all with me, Mom, Evangeline, I'll just need to speak with Sirzechs about it and tell Rias I'm gonna be gone for a little while. She'll probably want to come with and so would everyone else, but It would be a sign of weakness, if the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements bailed wouldn't it?" Kenshin said.

"It would, but it's a manageable one, but you decide what you wanna do and I'll throw my support behind you." Azazel said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "What do you think Evangeline?"

"I think we could do with some field work, being cooped up like this is annoying me." Evangeline said.

"We should probably knock off this Forbesii, before he becomes a problem." Hikari said. "There's also his actions in the Schismatic War to consider."

"Huh? I must have forgot something, what did he do?" Azazel asked.

"Well, aside from creating that homunculus body Hottan was running around in." Kenshin said. "He also helped start the damn war as well as..."

"He's also the main reason Ryuushin is dead." Hikari said.

"Oooh...I see, so this for you is not only business..." Azazel said.

"It's personal." Kenshin said.

"Very personal." Hikari said.

"Still...if this guy is the King of Makai, would it really be a great idea to go picking a fight with him...I mean." Azazel said.

"The alliance with the Kyoto Youkai Faction won't be affected, in fact it will probably be strengthened." Tamamo said. "The Youkai Faction supports the Queen of Demons."

"I see." Azazel said. "Then I have no reason to protest."

"Right." Kenshin nodded.

(break)

_The next day._

Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Tamamo and Evangeline were gathered with everyone else at the transport circle in the Hyoudou Residence's basement. "OK, so we all know the deal here, you all will be transported to the stadium for the test, Ravel included. While the rest of us will be heading to the nearby hotel to watch." Rias said.

"Right." Issei said. He glanced over to see Kenshin reading a newspaper. "What are you reading Kenshin?"

"Well apparently the Agares couldn't help announcing that you and Seekvaira were an item." Kenshin said showing him the front page.

"Huh, I guess they couldn't. Hey there's even a section about you here Kenshin." Issei said.

"Yeah, it's just a piece questioning why Rias and I haven't tied the knot yet, It's none of their damn business." Kenshin said.

"That's right." Rias nodded.

"Huh?" Issei looked around. "Isn't Gasper coming to see us off?"

"He's at the Grigori's research institute in the Underworld, he left earlier this morning." Azazel said.

"Huh, I see, who better to go to, to learn about your Gear than the mad scientists who research them." Kenshin said.

"Well good luck to him." Issei said. "And what about Ophis, Kuroka and Le Fay?"

"They'll meet us at the hotel." Kenshin said.

"Speaking of...why is Ophis here anyway?" Issei asked.

"Vali seems to be trying to hide her from people." Azazel said.

"I guess that makes sense, everyone's gunning for her after all." Issei said.

"Who knows, some of them might be in her own organization." Kenshin said.

"You mean there are people who are taking shots at her in the Brigade itself?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. It's not surprising." Azazel said. "Evil organizations are typically like this."

"No kidding." Kenshin said. _"Even though that's what it is, but...Ophis asked me not to say anything, so I won't." _

"Anyway, I'm thinking of taking Ophis to see Sirzechs." Azazel said. "Get the negotiations on the road."

"I'm coming with." Kenshin said. "I need to see Sirzechs about my 'sabbatical'." He said using quote marks while looking over at Azazel.

"Sabbatical'?" Issei said.

"It's like a vacation, but you're working on getting better with work related stuff." Azazel said.

"So basically you're going on a training trip...?" Issei said in disinterest. "Don't you train enough?"

"I could be going to work on my strategy formulating for all you know." Kenshin said. "Anyway, I'm taking my peerage with me, and don't worry I'm going to tell Rias about it."

"Alright." Issei said.

"Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, Tamamo, Evangeline. It's time." Rias called out.

"Alright!" Issei said walking toward the circle.

"Coming." Akeno said.

"Alright." Kiba said.

"Yeah Yeah." Evangeline said.

"I'm here." Tamamo said.

Ravel entered the circle. "Alright, we'll be going. See you all later."

"..." Kenshin watched them disappear. _"...Forbesii...I've been wondering when I'd see you again...this time, I'm ready for you." Kenshin thought. _

But that could wait, it was examination time after all!

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Shot!

Kenshin: (drinks down a shot of vodka with Draconis) Whew! Come on man, you can't hope to keep this up for very much longer.

Draconis: Shut up and drink bitch.

Kenshin: (shrugs) Alright.

Rias: What's going on here?

Kenshin: Oh, Draconis has aged recently so he's celebrating by getting 'faced.

Draconis: (crash!)

Kenshin: And down goes the author!

Anyway, I've been busy again, this time with my birthday, and going to a doctor's appointment, and I had a case of writer's block.

See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	47. Assault of the Hero

Draconis: OK, let's see if I can't get this out faster than the last two chapters

Kenshin: Fifth of vodka says you can't.

Draconis: You're on.

Issei: Seriously? You two are betting booze?

Draconis: Don't judge me.

Rias: Issei? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the test site?

Draconis: Yeah man, mosey on out. Now to address guest reviews. From Abel, he liked the scenes with Kenshin and the spirits. Glad to hear it, seeing as it took up the bulk of the last chapter.

Salamander: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Draconis: Don't mean it to be, and from Thorvasio, He liked the lemon and limes in general and he wants to know what Tamamo's relationship with Kenshin is like.

Tamamo: Oh? Well I'll leave it to you to explain that in story more in depth later Draconis, but I've known Kenshin about as long as Sheena-Chan has if that helps clarify it.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 47

Assault of the Hero.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Kenshin, Rias, the members of their peerages not taking the test got situated in the hotel room. Kenshin cleared his throat. "Rias, can I have a word over here alone?" He said gesturing toward the hallway.

"Hm?" Rias said following him outside. "What is it?"

"I need to fill you in on somethings and I figured now would be the right time to do it." Kenshin said leaning against the wall.

"OK, what's going on?" Rias asked.

"First off, Azazel and I are going to take Ophis to your brother and see if we can't hammer something out. I'm sure Sirzechs would be thrilled to try and come to an accord with Ophis." Kenshin said.

"Alright, that is a good idea, but why are you going? It seems like something Azazel could handle alone." Rias asked.

"I have my own business to address with Sirzechs." Kenshin said. "Which brings me to my second thing to fill you in on...after the exams my peerage and I are headed to Makai. The Youkai homeworld."

"The same one that's embroiled in a civil war?" Rias asked. "Why?"

"Well I am kind of holding one of the Rebellion's chief officers here." Kenshin said.

"Then couldn't you let Tamamo-San return home?" Rias asked.

"Sure, but it's the man on the other side of the civil war that makes me want to head there myself." Kenshin said. "The Sixteenth King of Demons."

"Hm...I see..." Rias said. "You have mentioned him before and Yukari said that he played a part in the destruction of your clans and the war that followed..."

"Yeah, if I can give a hand to them, and check that off my to do list. I don't see why I should hesitate." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but...didn't you also say he has a sword that negates your regeneration?" Rias asked, worry in her eyes.

"Don't be concerned about that. I'm ready for him, and I'll have this." Kenshin said holding up Kuroi Jigoku.

"You had that before and it..." Rias was cut off.

"Before I came here, I didn't know what it did." Kenshin said. "Now I do. Trust me, being aware of things like that makes a huge difference."

"I see...well at least let..." Kenshin shook his head. "Why not?" Rias asked.

"What if you're needed here?" Kenshin asked. "Plus Issei's gaining a lot of importance in the Underworld, like I am, so wouldn't it be a sign of weakness if both of us left?"

"I know...but..." Rias said bowing her head. "It's just...and it's selfish of me, but...you'd be gone for awhile...and I'd...I'd be lonely."

Kenshin sighed and smiled. "I never said I wouldn't keep in touch." He said.

"Promise you will?" Rias asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course." Kenshin said cupping her cheek and kissing her lips softly.

"Mm..." Rias moaned into him.

Kenshin pulled back and smiled. "Better?"

"Much." Rias said.

(break)

_With the Examinees._

Akeno and Kiba had just finished explaining where they were in the Underworld. "So because of Diodora, the Astaroths lost some influence?" Issei said.

"I heard about that. Some dude was thirsty as hell for holy women?" Evangeline said.

"That's basically the gist of it." Issei laughed. "I kicked his ass."

"I believe it." Evangeline said. "What with the Gauntlet of Brokenness there." She said, letting out a humored snort.

"Does it mean anything that it takes ten seconds per boost unless I'm in the Balance Breaker?" Issei sweatdropped.

"Do you know how many people would kill to have your power?" Evangeline countered.

"She has a point Issei. If Ragnarok, myself or even the Dark Goddess herself had that power, the Divine War woulda been child's play." Tamamo said waving herself with her fan.

"I-I guess..." Issei said.

"Issei-kun, there is something I want to tell you before we take this test." Kiba said.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"I'm glad I met you, you and Kenshin-kun both." Kiba said.

"...You really have become a natural at saying creepy things, you know that?" Issei said with an exasperated expression.

"Oh come on Issei, he just wants to express his gratitude and friendship to you." Tamamo laughed.

"Or he wants to profess it in other ways." Evangeline said wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Ergh..." Issei groaned.

"Nah, according to Kenshin, a couple of days ago the Student Council Vice President was wreathed in his scent, mixed with her own." Tamamo said. "If anything, he's doing things like that with her."

"Eeeh? !" Issei and Kiba said.

"Oh my..." Akeno said cupping her cheek while giggling. "Yuuto-kun I didn't know you had it in you."

"So pretty boy's tapping the underboss of the school you go to huh?" Evangeline snickered.

"Hahaha, way to go Kiba!" Issei laughed slapping Kiba on the back.

"B-But I-Issei-kun..." Kiba said. "Oh whatever..." He sighed.

Later, inside the written test room Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Tamamo and Evangeline walked into the room to find it to be similar to how a college classroom looked.

"_Hm, this reminds me of the Mahora University classrooms." Evangeline mentally noted. _

"_So this is what higher learning for humans looks like." Tamamo thought. _

"_Huh, this looks like one of the classrooms I was in when I looked into going to Kunou University...wait...Kunou? I wonder if it and the fox girl we met in Kyoto are related." Issei thought. _

As they sat down at their assigned seats they couldn't help overhearing the whispers._"Are those the servants from the Gremory and Kuroshi families? The Shinso Mage, The Holy Demonic Swordsman, Sekiryuutei, The Ancestral Youkai and the Holy Lightning Priestess? Shit no wonder there were so many cameras outside." _

Issei puts on a front, but Kiba shakes his head at him. "I don't think you need to act tough here. Just act natural." Kiba said.

"Yeah, don't waste your energy." Evangeline said, a lollipop in her mouth that had been soaked in blood.

(break)

"...What...was that...?" Evangeline said with an exasperated expression.

"I assume you're referring to the question about Magical Levi-tan? Yeah I didn't get it either." Tamamo said.

"My first thought was, 'How the fuck should I know?'" Issei said with a tired laugh.

"I almost wrote that, I shit you not." Evangeline laughed.

"Hahahahaha!" Issei laughed.

"So it's almost time for the practical huh?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, supposedly we'll draw lots and fight someone." Evangeline said. "I wonder, will I be fighting one of you?"

"Who knows...ufufufufu..." Akeno giggled.

The group was called to the practical test area and drew their lots. Issei drew four, Kiba drew 26, Akeno drew 32. "Alright, the ones who drew one and two will fight then three and four and so on and so forth."

"Eh? Damn I won't have much time to get ready." Issei said.

The two marked one and two had their match, then Issei walked forward. "Ahem, could the one with lot three come forward. Lot three."

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." A familiar voice said. "That fight was just so boring I fell asleep."

"E-Eh?" Issei said seeing Evangeline walking forward. "E-Evangeline-San is my opponent?"

Evangeline wore a white button up shirt and a black skirt and stocking combo. "Is that a problem?" She said with a calm smirk.

"U-Uhm..." Issei said.

Back at the hotel Xenovia looked over at Kenshin who was looking over notes on something. "Looks like Issei has his work cut out for him."

Kenshin glanced up at the T.V. "Yup...should be interesting." He said.

"...What are you looking at?" Xenovia asked looking at his notes.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Oh, this? It's just notes I've compiled on an all out assault technique I've been working on."

"An all out assault technique, but...Senpai isn't most of what you do all out assault?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, but this is a combination technique to be used on a powerful opponent by my peerage and I. Thing is I'm still having trouble putting it together..." Kenshin said. "I still need someone to begin the attack and a couple of more people to keep it going."

"Who would end it out?" Xenovia asked.

"The entire attack's meant to cover me while I charge up the Quadruple Giga, or some other manner of finishing move. After Chachamaru rains down lasers, I would be finished and ready to take out the target...if he or she's not already dead by the time I get to them."

"Let me see it." Miyuki said hanging over his shoulder.

Back with Evangeline and Issei. The former had just went into his Balance Breaker, but he hesitated to attack. "Hmm? Something wrong?" Evangeline asked with a coy smile.

"Aren't you gonna put on that Magia Erebea technique?" Issei asked. "You let me go into my Balance Breaker?"

"Don't need it." Evangeline said. "Even in my weakest condition, I can easily play with you to death as much as I want. Not coming though? Hmh, I guess I'll take the initiative then." Evangeline said flicking her finger toward Issei.

"? !" Issei's right arm suddenly jerked and moved upward. "What...the hell? !" Evangeline then flicked her left hand away from Issei and he suddenly lost his footing, going into a tumble.

"Aggh? !" Issei gasped in pain as he was forced onto his knees and bent over backwards, laying over his feet.

"Hmhmhm..." Evangeline laughed to herself.

Issei looked at his right hand which was struggling to move. "Kuh...? ! Strings? !" He shouts.

"Exactly." Evangeline said walking over to him. "My skill as a user of Doll magic. If I had enough room I could command an army of three hundred...a weapon isn't worth all that much if you can be stopped from using it. If this wasn't a match, we'd be done here...or rather if we were actual enemies, I'd just leave you here."

"Krh!" Issei growled and broke the strings before swinging his fist at Evangeline's head. She lined her arm with mana and blocked the strike with a fan. "!"

"Sorry Oppai Dragon, but that won't work." Evangeline said moving to the side and poking the fan into his shoulder, putting him on his back with a push.

Issei got back to his feet and charged her only to have his attack diverted and sent flying the other direction. _"Ddraig! Boosters!" _He thought.

"_**On it." Ddraig said. **_

The boosters activated, but he didn't move. "? !" Issei looked down to see strings around his right ankle. He looked back up to see Evangeline in his face, ramming an open palm into his face. He found himself restrained again by her strings.

Evangeline unfolded her fan and started waving herself. "Some strings, mana, and an iron battle fan, that's all it takes to neutralize you. Oh, and a mastery in the Japanese Martial Art, Aikido."

"Hrn? !" Issei said.

Back at the hotel Rias and her peerage stared at the screen in amazement while Kenshin and his had generally no reaction. "Kenshin, I knew your bishop was strong, but to be able to neutralize Issei like that." Rias said.

"Yup, Eva-Chan's got more cards up her sleeves than even I know about." Kenshin said.

"Besides. Evangeline maybe weaker that Issei when he starts boosting." Kazumi added.

"But still." Yukari and Miyuki said.

"Living for several centuries before becoming a devil." Chachamaru added.

"Isn't just for show you know." Hikari said.

"Uuu, she's scary." Irina shivered.

Back at the exam area. Tamamo applauded. "Nice going Evangeline."

"Yup." Evangeline said.

"Krh...hey Eva-Chan. Strings are technically cloth right?" Issei asked.

"...Yeah?" Evangeline said.

"Alright then." Issei twisted his hand and grabbed the strings. _"Dress Break!" _

"...?" Evangeline looked herself over and saw her clothes had been destroyed as well as her strings. "Hrm..." She said.

"Uuwhohoohoo!" Issei gushed. "Such a sexy body you got there, Eva-Chan!"

"Well, I guess we'll call the match here." Evangeline said snapping her fingers, putting a black dress on. "I don't feel like showing any more of my power."

"Seriously?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like giving people holes in my defense to try and exploit." Evangeline shrugged and turned away. "Don't be discouraged, you could get me to take you seriously if we were somewhere else."

"Yeah Yeah." Issei said dropping out of his Balance Breaker.

The test soon ended and they warped back to the hotel then they went to a nearby restaurant. "So they had you fight the left over guy?" Kenshin asked Issei.

"Yeah, apparently someone couldn't make it and there was an uneven number, and seeing as the examiners couldn't gauge me properly they had me fight the left over ice magic user. Weren't you watching?" Issei asked.

"No, Drinky the Raven over here sent me out on a beer run before the end of the practicals." Kenshin said gesturing his thumb toward Azazel.

"Huh, I see." Issei said. "How much has he had to drink?" Issei asked.

"I have no idea..." Kenshin grunted.

"Ah come on Kenshin, I'm not drunk." Azazel said.

"Whatever you say Drinky." Kenshin said. "You were saying something about Sacred Gears before Kiba over here went and embarrassed Issei again?"

"I was just talking about how Issei needs more stamina to access his True Queen form of his Triana transformations." Azazel said.

Kenshin glanced over and saw Koneko and Ravel eating together. "I can eat it without you reaching for it." Koneko said with an annoyed look.

"I'm not looking over you because I want to, Kenshin-Sama would be sad if he hears you're not eating right." Ravel said.

"...I understand, I'll accept it." Koneko said.

"Heheh." Kenshin let out a quiet chuckle. _"They're getting along better, good." _He glanced further and saw Ophis staring at them while eating pasta. He waved calmly. He looked over further and saw Le Fay and Kuroka both in disguise near her. Ophis could get away with walking around as she was, because the only ones who knew what she looked like was Kenshin, Rias and their peerages, Azazel as well as Serafall, Grayfia and Sirzechs. Le Fay could to, but Kenshin figured she didn't want Kuroka to feel alone, or something like that.

"Hm...Hey Sensei, in the match against Sairaorg-San, Regulus turned into a giant lion from a smaller form." Issei said. "What was that about?"

"It's called for every thing else other than the Dragon of the Elements and the Heavenly Dragons, Breakdown the Beast, or Beast of Domination." Azazel said.

"What is it with Sacred Gears and Domination?" Kenshin snorted.

"Y'know, I've wondered that very same thing, and have yet to find an answer." Azazel laughed. "But, A Sacred Gear like Regulus using it alone is fine, but if Sairaorg were to make use of it, he'd start to lose life, just like you or Issei in the Juggernaut Drive. Anyway, apparently the Great King Faction was telling Sairaorg to keep it secret."

"Isn't that a violation?" Issei asked.

"I think it is." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, because he was trying to use their support to become a Satan, he complied, that is until he fought you Kenshin. He couldn't have beaten you without Regulus' help, he figured that before the fight and knew it as the fight dragged on." Azazel said. "Then the same became true when he fought Issei."

"So I assume the Great King Faction's got a figurative microscope up their ass just like I do then? Excellent." Kenshin said.

"You really don't like Lord Bael do you Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Issei, if he wasn't the highest head on the council, I'd have already broke my foot off in his ass just on principle." Kenshin snorted.

"Dude is kind of a dick." Evangeline said.

"Kind of? He badgered me for comforting Rias when Hades scared the hell out of her before her match against Sairaorg." Kenshin snorted.

"Seriously? Isn't she his niece?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"What a scumbag!" Issei said.

"Issei, it's fine. My Uncle and I have never really been on speaking terms." Rias said taking a sip of her tea. "As such, when Kenshin told me he and my uncle argued. I wasn't really that surprised by it."

"OK...if you say so." Issei said before turning back to Azazel. "I remember you telling us about the True Longinus, does it have something inside it like the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing do?"

"Yeah I recall you saying something about a technique called Truth Idea." Kenshin said. "If we run into him again we'll have to be prepared."

"There isn't a creature in that spear, it's something more powerful...the will of the 'God from the Bible'" Azazel said.

Everyone except Kenshin,Yukari, Evangeline Chachamaru and Hikari widened their eyes. "Of God himself." Xenovia asked.

"Yawn, what else is new?" Kenshin asked.

"You're not nervous Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"You're not either Yukari-Chan?" Akeno asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've faced something with that kind of mojo." Kenshin and Yukari said.

"You act like we haven't faced Gods before." Evangeline said.

"?" Azazel narrowed his eyes in thought before Hikari poked him on the arm.

"I'll explain later." She whispered. Azazel nodded.

The rest of the time at the diner went normally with Asia saying she wanted to get better and asking Azazel about a possible Balance Breaker for Twilight Healing and Azazel telling her to stay close to Issei and train with her dragon Rassei.

"..." Kenshin looked around. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Rias asked.

"You felt that too Kenshin?" Issei said with narrowed eyes.

"Well the fact that this diner just emptied out is a dead giveaway." Yukari said.

"Arya-rya...looks like Vali has been ignored-nya. Looks like 'Bingo' came here." Kuroka said walking toward them with her ears and tails out, wearing her usual attire.

"Everyone." Kenshin said. "Prepare for battle, we've been caught inside the Longinus Dimension Lost, those of you who went to Kyoto, know what this means."

"Where should we go then?" Koneko asked.

"...To the hotel." Kenshin and Issei said. They glanced at each other.

"I wouldn't forget that feeling, I did have the damn thing run through me." Issei said. Kenshin nodded.

The Gremory and Kuroshi groups walk to the hotel with Irina, Kuroka, Le Fay and Ophis. "Kenshin." He turned his head to Rias. "What can we expect?"

"Just as Azazel said, the True Longinus has the Will of God inside it, so it would be wise for you to stay back." Kenshin said. "I handled him once, I can do it again and Issei's stronger than he was back then so...yeah..."

"...Kenshin..." Tamamo said in a low voice sitting on this shoulder.

"What is it?" Kenshin whispered.

"...I don't know what it is, but I feel a familiar youki signature the closer we get to the hotel." Tamamo said.

"...You think it might be Luka?" Kenshin asked.

"If he's that frightful of losing his freedom to you, he might have already taken Forbesii up on his offer." Tamamo whispered.

"...I see." Kenshin muttered. "Well I'll deal with him when the time comes."

When the group arrived at the hotel, they found it to be as completely empty as the town, that is until a fireball roared by aimed at Irina and Asia. Ophis moved in front and blocked it easily. "Thanks!" Irina said.

"..." Ophis nodded impassively.

"Kind of underhanded for a hero don't you think?" Kenshin asked, turning toward the lobby couch where Cao Cao was seated, with Georg not too far away.

"When dealing with beings like you, I have to take every advantage I can get." Cao Cao stated blithely.

"Right, how's the eye by the way, Oh! That's right I cut it out, damn man I'm sorry." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a smirk.

Instead of getting upset Cao Cao calmly laughed. "It's quite alright, replacements are easier to come by than you think. Of course you would know about that wouldn't you?"

"Too true." Kenshin said.

"Nonetheless, it is nice to see the number one and two youth devil teams side by side like this. Your respective fights against the Bael were excellent, though it would have been nice if the entire Kuroshi Peerage had been allowed to fight." Cao Cao said.

"Should I feel honored by being complimented by the leader of a branch of a terrorist organization? It's a complicated feeling to be sure." Rias said.

"Why not? You are romantically involved with a former terrorist organization leader already." Cao Cao said with a shrug.

"Kenshin did what he needed to, to protect peace and survive." Rias countered.

"They had a plan in place to wipe out all life in his homeworld should another war break out." Cao Cao countered back.

"That was a fail safe numb nuts and aside from that, the mana of Mundus Magicus was wearing thin at the time, if it ran out everyone on that planet would have been dumped onto an atmosphereless Mars and died a horrible death that way." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Ignoring how you even know some of Rikudou's business, what brings you here?"

"Simply put, I've come for her." Cao Cao said pointing at Ophis.

"Figured." Kenshin said. "Had to be you or that other dick bag."

"Other? Hm...I see, you know about him then." Cao Cao said.

"Nyahahaha..." Kuroka laughed walking forward. "This is quite a shock, we expected you to pursue Vali."

"I figured Vali would bring Ophis here, knowing he couldn't help cover her and fight to the fullest extent of his abilities at the same time." Cao Cao said.

"Well I guess we should have expected it. Ophis-Sama has been interested in both The Dragon of the Elements, Lust Dragon-San, and the Sekiryuutei, Oppai Dragon-San and Vali also got a hold of some information that someone was after Ophis-Sama from the shadows, so we deiced to try and lure them out." Le Fay said as Fenrir appeared at her side.

"Why is the Hero Faction after Ophis? ! Aren't they on the same side? !" Issei said with Rias nodding in agreement.

"Not anymore, I guess when you told me you were being fired, you weren't lying Ophis." Kenshin said.

"I rarely do." Ophis said.

"Hrn!" Cao Cao said appearing right in front of Ophis and ramming his spear through her stomach.

"..." Kenshin turned to him and stared while everyone else looked on in shock. "You really think that toothpick is gonna hurt someone on her level?"

"I did not." Cao Cao said as he retracted his spear and dodged a slash at the neck from Kenshin who had assumed his Balance Breaker. "You see, Sekiryuutei, that is the power of Infinite. Even with the Ultimate Longinus it is impossible to kill her."

"The what the hell do you need her power for?" Tamamo asked. "I assume that's why you're doing this? You need the power of Infinity, but you know the source won't cooperate."

Suddenly a teleportation circle appeared below Le Fay, Kuroka and Fenrir. "Hm? !" Cao Cao said. "When did you?"

"We connected it while you were getting into a war of words with the Elemental Dragon-nya." Kuroka said.

The circle underneath Fenrir glew brightly and suddenly the wolf was replaced with Vali! "Vali? !" Issei and Miyuki said.

"Hmph, I was wondering when you'd get here Vali." Azazel and Kenshin said.

"I called Vali-Sama here by switching his location with Fenrir-Chan!" Le Fay said drawing a circle with her rod.

"You knew I was coming Kenshin?" Vali asked.

"I figured when you were attacked by anyone not named Cao Cao, you'd figure a way to come to where he was." Kenshin said. "It feels like something you'd do anyway."

"Yes, well anyway I'm having Fenrir fight the other Hero Faction group in my place with Bikou and Arthur and others. I made sure I had insurance in case Cao Cao didn't show." Vali said.

"You owe me for protection costs. I don't work for free." Kenshin said.

"You shall be paid, don't worry." Vali shrugged. "That said, Cao Cao, don't you think it's a little...presumptuous to come here with only Georg, when faced with all these numbers?"

"_So there's teleportation methods like that? Huh, I guess there are more than the ways I know to teleport." Issei thought. _

"No, I'm quite sure this is all we need." Cao Cao said with a smirk.

"Just for that, I'm taking the other eye this time." Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku.

"You're confident Cao Cao. Do you have the so called Dragon Eater as your trump card then? I'm guessing it's a Sacred Gear user versed in Dragon Slaying or a new Longinus?" Vali said.

Cao Cao shook his head. "That's not it at all, Dragon Eater is the codename we gave to the being that existed already, not created by us, but by the God of the Bible."

Georg finally stepped forward. "Is it finally time Cao Cao?"

"Yes Georg, Vali is here, Ophis is here, the Sekiryuutei is here and last but not least, the Dragon of the Elements is here. The Infinite Dragon God, the two Heavenly Dragons and a dragon who rivals, if not completely dwarfs their power. Open the jar from Hell." Cao Cao said.

"Roger that, the time to devour Infinity has come." Georg said as a massive magic circle appeared under his feet.

The air suddenly grew cold and the air heavy. Anyone who had dragon in them felt a chill run through their bodies.

"_**Th-This presence is...An overwhelming evil intent only directed at a dragon." Ddraig said. **_

"_**...Partner...get ready..." Yuurei said, his voice completely serious.**_

"_Oh, you care?" Salamander said. _

"_**It's a big problem for me if he gets himself killed." Yuurei said. **_

"I know..." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes into a scowl.

A large Asian style dragon crucified to a cross appeared, but it's upper body was that of a Fallen Angel while the lower was that of a dragon's. It opened it's mouth and let out a creepy voice.

"Th...This guy is...to bring such a thing out...you've undone the seal of Cocytus? !" Azazel shouts.

"It's says that it is the poison of God, the evil intentions of God, a forbidden being that made the people in Eden eat the fruit of knowledge. The first crime that was judged by the dead God from the Bible and still continues to be in effect, the Dragon Eater, Samael. The angel that received the curse of God who hated dragons and snakes, yes...the dragon whose very existence was stricken from the record." Cao Cao said.

"A-Azazel, what the...hell is that? !" Hikari asked.

"The one who turned into a snake and made Adam and Eve eat the fruit of knowledge is that. That action brought the fury of the 'God from the Bible'. So God started to hate snakes and dragons to the extreme. That's the reason why dragons are depicted as evil in many of the texts from the Church. He is a being that was made of the evil intentions of God, because of God's hate, a being who received many kinds of poisons and curses on his body. Naturally it is impossible for God, who is sacred, to have evil intentions. That's why it has intense poison. Not only can it extinguish dragons but it can affect other things besides dragons, so it was sealed in the depths of Cocytus. The curse it received from God is the ultimate dragon slayer. That alone makes him an existence that is a brutal dragon slayer!" Azazel explained.

"A fallen angel, snake, dragon that was hated by God? God's poison? God's evil intent?" Issei murmured.

"What is that bony old Olympian God thinking? ! Did he? !" Azazel was cut off as Cao Cao laughed.

"We negotiated with Hades of Olympus to make this happen." Cao Cao said.

"Tch, you can always count on gods of death to be dicks." Kenshin said.

"So it's like that Azazel-Dono, Vali, Kenshin, and Sekiryuutei, the curse he has will devour and kill dragons, he can kill dragons for certain, it's not on the same level as the dragon slayer swords. They can't even be compared to him, Ascalon is like toothpick to him Hyoudou Issei."

"You, are you planning to use that to...? !" Azazel said. Cao Cao smirked.

"Devour her." Cao Cao said.

"? !" Kenshin turned to find a tentacle shooting past him and latched onto a black cube just big enough to fit a person where Ophis was standing. "Shit!" He moved to cut it when Yuurei chimed in.

"_**It's useless, you need to attack the source with something powerful." Yuurei said. "Attacking it as you are now will only cause you to lose your sword." **_

"Fine." Kenshin said. "Yukari, Miyuki, Evangeline, Tamamo, cover me." He jumped behind them.

"?" Rias looked back at him before turning to Kiba. "Yuuto, cut it!" She ordered.

"Right!" Kiba said slashing his sword at the tentacle, but pulled away with only half his sword. "What? !"

"Half Dimension!" Vali called out, activating his Sacred Gear, but it had no effect on Samael's tongue. "How about this then? !" He shouts attacking the block with his demonic power.

"Then the power of destruction!" Rias shouts throwing her magic at it to no avail.

Samael's tongue started to expand. _"Wait, he did say he just needed her power, right? ! Then that's what he's taking!" Issei thought. _

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

As Issei moved Azazel stopped him. " Issei, don't try to take that on, he's your ultimate natural enemy! Even Ophis can't get out of it!"

"Even if you say that, something bad will happen if Ophis' is caught by them right? !" Issei said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kenshin said flying above them, his sword wreathed in the elements. "I'll kill the bastard before he has a chance!"

"_Wait, with that technique it should be possible!" Azazel thought. _

"Take it out Kenshin!" Issei shouts.

"Hmph...you're on." Cao Cao said.

"_Quadruple Giga!" Kenshin shouts slashing his blade at Samael._

The sound of sword hitting sword resounded before a brilliant explosion was heard. Kenshin was sent barreling backward and caught his bearings. When the dust settled, Samael was still there, but there was a massive hole in the wall to his right.

"Kenshin, what happened? ! You missed!" Issei said.

"I know that Issei!" Kenshin snapped before getting up and turning toward Cao Cao who had a newcomer with him, a man with ashy tanned skin and long silver hair wearing a black sweater and matching pants stood, wielding a glowing white sword.

"! !" Tamamo's eyes widened in anger. "YOU! !"

"Hmhmhmhm...well hello there Tamamo-San, it's been a bit since I last saw you."

"...Krh!" Yukari scowled. "Kenshin, it's him!"

"I know Yukari. The same man from twenty years ago in our world." Kenshin said. "You look different than when I last saw you in person, JuuRokudaime Maou of Makai, Forbesii."

"? !"

"What the hell is the King of Makai doing here? !" Azazel shouts.

"Aren't we on good terms with the Youkai Faction? !" Rias asked.

"Hmhmhmhm...you must mean with the Demon _**Queen**_." Forbesii chuckled softly. "The homeworld of demon kind is currently embroiled in civil war. I have no such engagements with you or your kind."

"Wait, can we really beat this guy? ! He was able to tank Kenshin's Quadruple Giga!" Issei shouts.

"I wasn't able to 'tank' it as you say. I merely changed the trajectory of Kenshin's swing, making it's veer off course...then there's my sword to consider." Forbesii said lifting up his blade.

"..? !" Azazel's eyes landed on it, wide with shock.

"Azazel-Sensei, what is it? You look like you saw a ghost." Issei said.

"No...Th-th...that sword...that's impossible." Azazel said. "That's impossible! It's been lost for ages!"

"?" Kenshin glanced back at the frantic Fallen Angel leader.

"Hmhm...I suppose I can't fault you for being alarmed, Governor General-San. After all, this is the personal weapon of the Almighty himself, made from his own physical grace." Forbesii said with a soulless smirk.

"How are you using that, it should be roasting your arm!" Azazel shouts. "It was lost after the Great War, we all just assumed it faded with him!"

"Krh..." Kenshin growled. "Enough! Evangeline, you, Yukari, Miyuki and everyone else work with Rias and her group to send Samael's ass packing! Tamamo you're with me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Tamamo growled.

"So my opponents are Samael, Two high level Longinus possessors and the lost Sword of God...I have no complaints." Vali said.

"Sorry, but Tamamo and I will be taking Forbesii." Kenshin said. "Azazel, I know you're worked up, but when I said I've fought shit with the level of mojo that the True Longinus has, this is what I meant, and they could really use your help getting rid of Samael."

"R-Right." Azazel said with a nod as he put on Fafnir's armor and moved toward the Kuroshi and Gremory groups.

"Very well then, Kuroka, Le Fay, let's move." Vali said. "Leave the Sword of God to Kenshin for now."

Kenshin hardened his gaze at Forbesii. "I saw you talking to Luka, you know our souls are whole now right?" Kenshin asked.

"I do." Forbesii said. "But...I've always thought that the most demoralizing way to plant a mole...was to do it with the betrayal that absolutely nobody would expect." Forbesii smirked.

"..." Kenshin gripped Kuroi Jigoku's hilt tightly. "Today, I will avenge my father, who you poisoned that fateful night, twenty years ago at the end of the Schismatic War!"

"You can try." Forbesii said.

"Grrhh! !" Kenshin growled and dove at him, Kuroi Jigoku meeting the Tsurugi no Kami.

"Twenty years ago all you could make me do was retreat, and you think now you can do better?" Forbesii said. "Well it's better than your partner there did."

"Shut up!" Tamamo shouts bearing down on him with her nails turned to claws. _"Dance of Death!" _

"Haa..." Forbesii sighed as he blocked all of her claw swipes. He slashed the Tsurugi no Kami at her neck only to miss as Tamamo was yanked back by Kenshin who was holding a black strand of magic. "Good reaction Kenshin-kun." He applauded.

"Tamamo, I get that you're mad, I understand, but you gotta chill." Kenshin said. "You're attacking in anger and it's leaving you wide open."

"I know..." Tamamo sighed as she stood up.

"But at the same time, I'm not saying don't be angry." Kenshin said. "From what you told me, this bastard's been ruining Makai for quite some time."

"Channel the anger. Yes." Tamamo said. "Thank you for snapping me out of it Kenshin."

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"Let's see if you can." Forbesii said raising his sword again.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. _"Something's wrong..." He thought. "Kuroi Jigoku...it's suppressing the Tsurugi no Kami's aura, but...not all the way...what is going on?" _

Meanwhile with Issei and the others Cao Cao blocked their path. "Sorry, but this deal between us and the Greek God of Death is one time only, so I won't let you interfere." Cao Cao said before holding his spear at the ready. "Balance Breaker..."

"!"

Several orbs appeared in front of Cao Cao. "This is my True Longinus' Balance Breaker _Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin._ Though it is still incomplete."

"? ! A subspecies Balance Breaker on that Sacred Gear? ! Are you trying to say that you are the ideal ruler? Damn it not even I know what those things do!" Azazel cursed.

"Careful, those orbs each have an ability of their own." Vali advised.

"Seven abilities? !" Issei said.

Cao Cao grabs one of the orbs. "One of the Seven Treasures, _Cakka Ratana!_"

"? !" Everyone turns toward Xenovia whose Ex Durandal was destroyed.

"? ! My Ex Durandal!" Xenovia said in shock.

"Sorry, but I can't have you wielding that blade, aside from Kenshin Kuroshi's Quadruple Giga, that is one of the few things that can derail my plan. Cakka Ratana's ability is to destroy weapons. You couldn't oppose this ability unless you were quite powerful. Just like, this one..."

Suddenly Xenovia hit the floor in a growing puddle of her own blood. "? ! Asia heal now!" Rias ordered.

"Shit." Kenshin growled, holding back Forbesii.

"Something wrong, Kuroshi Kenshin?" Forbesii asked.

"Now Tamamo!" Kenshin shouts, wrapping his tails around Forbesii's wrists.

"Right!" Tamamo shouts, already having assumed her true form. _"Nine Tails Funeral Pyre!"_

A massive spiraling column of fire roared toward Forbesii's back. "A little help here Cao Cao-San." Forbesii said.

"_Mani Ratana." _Cao Cao said as a whirlwind appeared behind Forbesii and absorbed the attack before vanishing.

"What? !" Kenshin and Tamamo said before Forbesii forced Kenshin's tails off and carved off his left arm.

"Hrgh? !" Kenshin jumped back as Tamamo appeared next to him.

"Are you OK?" Tamamo asked.

"I'll live..." Kenshin said he stood up.

"You know that arm won't be coming back so easily." Forbesii said with an impassive smile.

"Trust me Forbesii, I'm well aware." Kenshin scowled. "I'll just have to make due with...? !" His eyes widened as the whirlwind from before appeared behind Hikari and Miyuki. "Mom, Miyuki, BEHIND YOU! !"

"? !" Hikari and Miyuki's eyes widened as they saw Tamamo's absorbed attack rushing toward them. "Miyuki get behind me!" Hikari said holding her shield at the ready.

"Hmn...I'm afraid not." Cao Cao said. "Cakka Ratana."

Hikari's shield was destroyed. "No!" Kenshin said moving to protect them when Forbesii cut in and blocked him

"I'm afraid not Kenshin." Forbesii said.

Hikari turned around and held her youngest daughter tightly as she braced for impact. However it never came. "...?" She glanced back behind her to find Tamamo shakily standing behind her, her back heavily burned.

"...Heh...you really...think I was gonna let my attack do in one of my allies...?" Tamamo asked as she fell to her knees, dropping out of her true form before she passed out.

"Tamamo, hey! Tamamo!" Hikari said.

"She's fine Hikari, just banged up." Evangeline said.

"Kuroka-Chan!" Le Fay said charging up an attack.

"Right-nya!" Kuroka said doing the same while moving toward Samael.

"I don't think so." Cao Cao said sending one of the orbs in front of her. "Atsusa Ratana."

"? !" Kuroka and Le Fay vanished and reappeared behind Asia and Xenovia.

"Shit!" Issei said rushing in between the four with his Sonic Knight form. He crossed his arms and was blasted by their combined attack before he could switch to Rook.

"You'll pay for that!" Rias shouts as she, Akeno and Yukari each start charging up an attack.

"Itsutei Ratana." Cao Cao said simply as one of the treasures glows brightly. Yet he was still struck by one attack. "What? !"

"I don't know what you did, but it didn't work on me." Yukari said walking forward.

"Hmn...Itsutei Ratana blocks the unique abilities of women, but those with a certain level of power can nullify it. I guess this is what Forbesii-San meant by be wary of you." Cao Cao said.

"Issei-San!" Asia said seeing Issei looking battered, bruised and bleeding in front of her.

"No, don't. I'll live. Xenovia needs your help more than I do." Issei said.

"I'll take care of him." Asia looked over seeing Sextum with her hands on Issei's stomach which was bleeding moderately. "Don't worry. He'll pull through."

"Yes, thank you Sextum-San." Asia said.

"Of course." Sextum said.

"You, how did you get in here?" Cao Cao asked. "I didn't invite you in."

"One of my deceased friends had an ability resembling that of this Sacred Gear, so I figured out how to break through." Sextum said.

"Vali! Let's go!" Azazel shouts.

"Geez...I just want to fight him alone." Vali griped as he and Azazel rushed Cao Cao, both attacking him at once.

"Heh, a dual attack from the Fallen Angel Leader and the Hakuryuukou. I can rise higher if I overcome this!" Cao Cao said.

"Grhh..." Kenshin growled as he was slowly being shoved back by Forbesii.

"I can see it in your face Kenshin, you're confused as to how I'm overpowering you." Forbesii said. "The simple fact is...I've got stronger things in my body than you have in yours." He twisted his sword to the left and slashed outward, sending Kenshin through a wall.

"Krgh!" Kenshin grunted as he pushed a piece of wood through his stomach out through his back. _"Dammit! How is he as strong as me? ! I should at least have the upperhand in physicality." _

"_**He has elemental magic in his body." Yuurei said. **_

"_WHAT? !" Kenshin, Sylph, Salamander, Undine and Gnome all shout. _

"_He's had our power before, but we've since rescinded our contracts with him and took it away!" Salamander said. _

"_So how is he still using it! Surely he can use elemental magic alone, but that shouldn't be enough to overpower Kenshin!" Undine said. _

"_**You said before that this guy was a homunculus right?" Yuurei asked. **_

"_Yeah?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Then that leaves two possibilities. Either he's put pure elemental magic in his core..." **_

"_Impossible, without our permission, pure elemental magic would destroy him." Salamander said. _

"_**Then that leaves the other possibility. He's found a way to homunculize the four of you, and gained their permit." Yuurei said. **_

"!" Kenshin scowled. "Fuck...a fake elemental master..."

He heard shouting, followed by cries of pain from Azazel and Kuroka then a cry of rage from Vali, followed by another cry of pain. "No...Dammit..." He seethed. "We're getting lambasted here...!"

"_**You should be helping with Cao Cao, Forbesii can wait for another time." Yuurei said. "You're not ready to fight that blade yet." **_

"Fine..." Kenshin said. He rushed out and broke for Cao Cao who was busy with Kiba. However Forbesii moved between them and slammed his sword to the ground and ripped it back up, sending sharp spires of earth into Kenshin's body. "Guh!" He crashed into the floor. "Haa..haa...haa...what...the hell...? !"

Forbesii crouched down, setting his sword to the side and grabbed Kenshin's hair. "You see Kenshin, there is more than one way to gain elemental powers like you have."

"So you made fake spirits is that it?" Kenshin scowled.

"Oh? You've already figured out, well that saves me the time to explain." Forbesii said. "Nonetheless, we will meet again Kenshin. Sayonara for now." Forbesii said as he stood up and walked away. "I'm finished here Cao Cao, I'll be in contact with the rest of the brigade." Forbesii said as he disappeared.

"Very well." Cao Cao said. "Georg are you finished?"

"I could only gouge out three fourths of her power before time ran out." Georg said.

"Fine, send him back, we'll make due with this." Cao Cao said as Georg commanded Samael to release Ophis who looked fine, but...

"My power has been taken, was this your goal?" Ophis said.

"That's right. We plan to take this power and make a new Infinity Dragon God." Cao Cao said.

"And Forbesii?" Kenshin said as Yukari helped him up. "What is it Cao Cao? You figured you couldn't beat me, so you went and grabbed someone who you know I'd be itching to kill?"

"Actually, Forbesii-San asked for this detail himself." Cao Cao said. "I was just planning to come at you myself. He didn't really show what he could do, but he neutralized you all the same. I guess the lost Tsurugi no Kami really is a game changer. It cancels out your ability to heal and the Holy Canceler isn't AS effective against it as it would be against Angels and Fallen Angels."

"Krh..." Kenshin growled. "Tell me something Cao Cao."

"Hm?" Cao Cao said.

"Do you really believe, that the Super Devil in charge of the Old Satan faction will let you just do as you want, eventually you, him and Forbesii will all butt heads." Kenshin said.

Cao Cao turned around, dropping from his Balance Breaker. "When the times comes, I'll destroy them too."

"..." Kenshin stared at his back.

"Cao Cao, I'll prepare the transfer spell, but there's something you need to see." Georg said handing Cao Cao a piece of paper.

"...?" Cao Cao took it and looked it over. "...That bastard. It didn't take him long to screw us. Well, I guess this is to be expected from a Demon King. He told the Old Satan where we were and sent him to us. Well they did cooperate with us long enough."

Georg disappeared as Cao Cao turned to the two devil groups. "I've sent Georg outside to prepare the transfer spell. Now I would like to play a game with you all, Kuroshis, Gremorys, and of course Vali's team. Soon a group of Grim Reapers will arrive on Hades' orders to capture the weakened Ophis. I will also have Siegfried from my team participate in it as well. To win, you must escape from here with Ophis safely. No one knows what will happen when Hades captures Ophis. Do challenge it. I'd like the Two Heavenly Dragons to survive, but I've zero intention to enforce it to the Reapers or my comrades. I think it's more suitable to fight those who overcome a crisis and I'm sure Forbesii-San would hate to lose his new nemesis."

Cao Cao disappeared. "That...bastard." Kenshin growled. "Come on everyone, we need to make a plan."

"Right." Various voices said as they got up and walked toward their room to set up a defense. Kenshin glanced at Evangeline.

"Why weren't you fighting?" Kenshin asked. "You and Chachamaru."

"Chachamaru determined that neither of us would have been able to attack Samael or defeat that Cao Cao guy." Evangeline said. "So we defended the ones who had their power robbed and went down in case he wanted to try to kill them." She lifted her arm. "I've even got the wound to prove it."

Chachamaru added. "The only things that could have destroyed Samael where the Juggernaut Drive, the True Longinus' Truth Idea, and the Tsurugi no Kami. As well as your Quadruple Giga."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright. I trust your judgment."

(break)

_Later._

Kiba and Kazumi came back to the hotel room they had moved to. "He was telling the truth." Kazumi said casting away her Sacred Gear. "There's a large amount of those Reaper guys out in the parking lot."

"That bastard Hades is actually going through with this!" Azazel spat.

"Calm down Azazel, anger isn't going to get us anywhere." Hikari said.

"How is everyone, other than the injured?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Issei, Xenovia and Azazel are good to go. Kuroka's fine, but exhausted, being looked after by her sister and Ravel, Vali's been healed, but his curse wasn't able to be removed." Yukari said.

"Sextum-Chan, is there away for you to get us out of here the same way you got in?" Akeno asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sextum said. "It took half my power to get me in, that's why I didn't fight, and before you ask, no. Teaching you how would take more time than we have available."

"How's Kenshin-kun?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshin called over from the window. "I'm just working the holy magic out of my wound."

"Let me help." Rias said.

"No. This is God class holy magic. I don't know what it could do to you." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"Rias, leave him be. Kenshin will be fine." Yukari said.

"..." Sextum walked over to Kenshin. "I'm not a devil so this shouldn't be a big deal." She sent her magic through Kenshin's body and suddenly a white light began pouring out of Kenshin's wound. He grabbed a flask and filled it with the light before tossing it to Azazel.

"Here. If we get out of here, analyze that for me and see if there's any way I can even the stakes against the Tsurugi no Kami." Kenshin said.

"Right." Azazel said, pocketing it. "But first things first. We gotta jailbreak this place."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Thanks Sextum, you can stop now...Hrrgh!" He grunted and a new arm shot out of his wound.

"Uughh..." Sextum shivered.

"So, Le Fay, you said something about a report labeling you guys as Khaos Brigade traitors?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. The official report states that Ophis was rescued by the Hero Faction." Le Fay nodded.

"Hn, so you've all been burned as part of a Khaos Brigade black flag operation." Kenshin said. "Well then, I guess you guys are stuck with us."

"What did you guys do anyway?" Issei asked.

"Well we did all kinds of things. It started with locating Great Red-San, from there we searched for extinct civilizations. The lost technology on the Mu Continent and the sunken continent of Atlantis. We also researched parallel universes and the anecdote and creatures whose status, either dead or alive is unknown, sometimes we help out the Brigade with their terrorism."

"..." Everyone stared at her like she grew a second head. "Uhm...gee...well...I guess you guys get around a lot then, huh?" Kenshin asked. _"I have no idea how to react to this!" Kenshin thought. _

"We also look around for other Longinus possessors. By the way Azazel-San, is the wielder of Canis Lykaon doing alright at the Grigori?" Le Fay asked.

Azazel looked up at the ceiling. "Slash Dog's doing fine. He still wants to tear Vali a new one."

"Geez, Cao Cao's got the strongest Longinus, who has the second strongest?" Issei asked.

"Dulio Gesualdo, wielder of Zenith Tempest." Azazel said. "Last I checked he's the Brave Saints' Joker. How's he doing these days Irina?"

"Dulio-Sama? I hear he wanders around looking for delicious food to eat." Irina said.

"?" Evangeline glanced curiously at her. "Isn't Gluttony a deadly sin?"

"He doesn't just ram it down until he can't eat anymore." Irina huffed. "He's Heaven's strongest exorcist."

"So, he's on our side then? Because of the alliance?" Issei asked.

"I'd imagine so." Irina nodded.

"If he wasn't we'd have to worry, he's sent out regularly on fights against high class devils and really evil monsters." Xenovia said.

"Yeah, there are thirteen Lonignus possessors. True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise, Dimension Lost, Zenith Tempest, Incinerate Anthem, Annihilation Maker, Canis Lykaon and Telos Karma." Azazel said. "Also we have the unofficial Longnius, The Four Elements of Creation and Destruction."

"Unofficial?" Kenshin and Yukari asked.

"Ragnarok could kill gods with his power, he just chose not to, trust me the gods and buddhas were very wary of him during the war." Azazel said. "So, unofficial it is. Also, I have found that the current Longinus possessors are all hard to predict, for example, we have an oppai brain(Issei), a battle maniac(Vali ), and a battle maniac with nymphomaniac tendencies." Azazel was smacked in the head by a coin. "What? ! It's true with your lust problems!" He shouted at Kenshin.

"Piss off you mad scientist!" Kenshin snapped. At this moment Ophis walked down the stairs. "? You're back quick." Kenshin said.

"Weakened though I am, I am still the Infinity Dragon God, and I retrieved all the power I ejected from my body into the Dimensional Gap, at a place only I could find it." Ophis said. "All in all I'd say I'm twice as strong as the Heavenly Dragons in their prime."

"So slightly above Ragnarok in his?" Tamamo asked.

"Tamamo? You're up too?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but I won't be able to go into my true form again for quite some time. It's taken quite a lot of damage." Tamamo said with a furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said bowing toward her.

"It's OK, even Kenshin in his Balance Breaker would have been taken down by that attack." Tamamo said.

"Still...I used to be a hero in the war on Mundus Magicus." Hikari said with a bitter tone.

Kenshin walked upstairs as everyone talked. He knocked on one of the doors. "C-Come in!"

Kenshin walked into the room to see Vali laying flat on the floor with Miyuki at his side. "How is he?"

"He's managing, but he's in a lot of pain." Miyuki said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "Oi, Vali you awake?"

"Of course I am, I can't sleep like this." Vali said with a slight strain in his voice.

"We need to think about bailing soon, are you gonna be able to walk or do I have to carry your ass out of here?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll live, even if it is Samael's curse, I won't be done in by it." Vali said.

"I can carry him." Miyuki said.

"Very well." Kenshin nodded. "Is that alright with you?"

"I have no arguments." Vali said. "However, I'd like to speak with you alone."

"I'll stand outside." Miyuki said, getting up to leave.

Kenshin sat down next to him. "Vali, is the Super Devil, Rizevim Rivan Lucifer related to you?"

"How did you find out that name?" Vali asked.

"Ophis told me." Kenshin said. "I just wanna know if he's related to you in any way, if you'd like to keep the rest to yourself, feel free to do so."

"..." Vali stared at the ceiling. "My grandfather and the son of Lucifer himself."

"Well that explains the being a Super Devil." Kenshin said.

"Now...let me ask you something." Vali said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Why were you holding back against the King of Makai earlier?" Vali asked.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "It wasn't intentional...hell I don't even know if I consciously did it myself, but...remember when you went into your Juggernaut Drive to fight Fenrir?" Vali nodded. "Why did you have Kuroka transport you two to an alternate space? Couldn't you have just fought the wolf where we were?"

"...I think I understand." Vali said. "It was a pretty closed environment, and with everything that was happening, you were probably distracted by everyone going down."

"Also, Forbesii is stronger than you think...and my sword wasn't able to cancel out all of his sword's holy magic, as well as...he found a way to make replacement spirits." Kenshin said.

"...That's not good." Vali said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I think you need to find a way to unlock your Touki in order to tip the scales in your favor again, because it felt like that man was also restraining himself." Vali said.

"Lovely." Kenshin said. "So, Vali...what's this I hear about you dreaming of my little sister?"

"...I'm not gonna dignify that question with a response." Vali grunted. "My private matters are mine."

"Hahaha. Alright alright." Kenshin said. He leaned against the wall next to him. "Hey Vali."

"Hm?" Vali said.

"You ever feel like your next battle's gonna be your last?" Kenshin asked.

"Every time." Vali said. "You feel that way now?"

"Kind of. I've been dead twice, so you could say I've developed a sort of sixth sense on when I'm coming precariously close to death." Kenshin said.

"Hmph, if you get yourself killed before we've had a chance to have it out for real, I'll resurrect you somehow, just so I send you to your grave myself." Vali said with a weak smirk.

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Well, let's go you battling dragon, you." Kenshin picked Vali up by the arm and lifted him up, slinging Vali's arm over his shoulders.

The door opened and Miyuki turned seeing Kenshin and Vali walking out. "Onii-Chan? He should be-"

"We need to think about how to get out of here soon, it'll be easier to move him if he's already standing." Kenshin said.

"OK, I'll take him from here." Miyuki nodded and slung his other arm over her shoulders.

Kenshin nodded and let her carry him and walked ahead. "Sorry about this." Vali said.

"It's alright, I mean it's not like you're heavy." Miyuki said.

"...I suppose." Vali said.

Kenshin snickered at this interaction as they walked back into the main room. "Vali? Should you be walking right now?" Azazel asked.

"It's OK, I'll be helping him move." Miyuki said. "We can't just leave him here." Azazel nodded.

"What have we figured out?" Kenshin asked.

"Le Fay can get two people out of here while Sextum can leave with them and alert Onii-Sama and Heaven as to what's going on. We decided on Irina and Xenovia." Rias said.

"Why not Ravel? She's..." Kenshin was cut off.

"She volunteered to stay back." Akeno said.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "Very well." He turned to Xenovia. "Isn't that Excalibur Ruler? Doesn't Arthur need that?" He said seeing the sword Xenovia was holding.

"Actually we don't need it at all anymore." Vali said.

"Yeah, big brother wanted it passed on." Le Fay said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Well he knows more about it than I do." He looked over and saw Koneko running with Ravel giving chase. "Alright, hammer out the rest of the strategy, we need to move soon."

(break)

_Later. _

Everyone was gathered in the main room. "Ok, first things first. We need to know what it is we're going up against here." Kenshin said.

"Cao Cao said something about one of the old Satans. You think it might be their leader?" Yukari asked.

Ophis and Vali shook their heads. "No, he wouldn't come this far for something simple as picking up a weakened me/Ophis." Vali continued. "If anything, I'm guessing it's Shalba."

"Shalba? Didn't Issei kill him when he went berserk in the Juggernaut Drive?" Azazel asked.

"No, he barely survived and was healed by the Hero Faction." Vali said.

"Lovely." Kenshin drawled. "OK, so we're dealing with Reapers...Siegfried and Shalba so far. Any word on if the Sixteenth Demon King is in this equation? If he is we need to prepare for him too."

"I don't feel him, but he could also be concealing his presence." Tamamo said.

"How does he conceal the Tsurugi no Kami then?" Kiba asked.

"He has a specialized weapon box that he places it into." Tamamo said. "It's warded up to the gills to prevent it's aura from getting out. He places the blade there when he's not using it."

"Seeing as it's just a piece of his power, it is possible." Azazel said. "Damn, I still can't believe it though, the Sword of God has been in existence with him dead this whole time..."

"About that." Kenshin said. "Maybe it's best if we don't tell Michael about that right away."

"Eh? Why?" Irina asked. "It's the weapon of the Almighty himself, Michael-Sama should know about it."

"No, I agree with Kenshin here." Azazel said. "If Michael hears of that blade's existence, he will tear ass after it, leaving Heaven vulnerable."

"But I can't not tell him about it if he asks if that's everything there is to know. I'd be lying, bearing false witness and I'll fall!" Irina argued.

"I know." Kenshin said. "Xenovia, when they ask, answer for her."

"I'm not sure that will work." Irina said as her wings unconsciously came out.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Hm...Xenovia, Irina. When you two were traveling together before coming to Kuoh, did you ever practice kissing?" He asked while throwing a blank stencil over Irina's mouth to silence her.

"We did, quite a few times in fact." Xenovia answered.

"! !" Irina's face went bright pink as she froze on the spot.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked as Issei's mind went blank from the images put into his head.

"Oh ho?" Azazel said.

"My my..." Evangeline and Akeno both said.

"Actually that is a lie, we never did." Xenovia said.

"Oh? And Irina just let it be told in front of her, tsk tsk tsk." Kenshin said. "Now Irina, look at your wings."

"?" Irina looked at her still white wings.

"See? You're fine, besides if you confess to him later about it and explain your reasoning, I'm sure he'll understand." Kenshin said as he pumped magic into the stencil and removed it.

"Fine, but if I fall I'm coming after you!" Irina huffed.

"Heheheh, I'll be waiting." Kenshin said. "Alright, lastly while Kuroka and Le Fay are searching for the machines that are powering this thing. Do we know if Hades himself has come with his reapers?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Azazel said. "That's all I can say. I can assume that he isn't, because of Ophis being weakened, maybe he'd think reapers alone would cut it, but I don't really know."

"Be ready for him anyway." Kenshin said.

"We've determined how many devices there are." Le Fay said.

"Great, how many?" Issei asked.

"Three-nya...One in the parking lot and two at the bottom and top of the hotel." Kuroka said.

"..." Kenshin, Azazel, Rias and Vali narrowed their eyes. "Are they mocking us? Two so close by?" Rias asked.

"Well, we can't assume they aren't without heavy guard." Azazel said.

"Azazel-San is right. There are Reapers spread out on every floor except the two we're occupying." Le Fay said.

"Hm..." Kenshin said. "What do they look like? So we know what were looking for?"

Le Fay handed a picture to Vali. "Hn, it's a statue of Uroboros, it seems they're also mocking you Ophis."

"I see that." Ophis said.

Rias turned to Azazel. "Let's do it like we've planned."

"Sounds good...geez you sure did think of a wacky plan Rias. Kenshin your future wife understands you and Issei better than almost anyone else you know."

"Awesome, what's the plan." Kenshin said.

Yukari walked over and whispered in his ear. "Hm? Oh? Ah huh...yeah I can do that." Kenshin said. "Nice plan Rias. Issei we're gonna need you in the Balance Breaker. We'll move in five."

"Right, thanks for filling me in Akeno-San, Chief that is an amazing plan you thought of!" Issei grinned.

Rias nodded. "Alright, everyone get ready."

Kenshin assumed his Balance Breaker, and was approached by Kuroka. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"I have no doubt we'll make it out of here, so can I ask you something?" Kuroka said in a low tone.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Has Shirone...shown any signs of forgiving me?" Kuroka asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry, but I can't say."

"Oh..." Kuroka said turning away.

"Look, seeing as we might be spending more time with your group, just keep at it. She'll come around eventually." Kenshin said.

"Thanks, and could you continue caring for her like you have been?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"By the way. Vali mentioned something to you about unlocking your Touki earlier right?" Kuroka asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Kenshin said. "I guess he told you?"

"Yes-nya. The thing is, it's already unlocked." Kuroka said.

"Huh? But I don't feel any different." Kenshin said.

"It's one thing to unlock it, it's another to become proficient in using it in battle-nyan. Right now it wouldn't be compatible with your Sacred Gear at all." Kuroka said.

"I see, thanks for the tip." Kenshin said.

"Think of it as part of my thanks for caring for Shirone." Kuroka said as she walked away.

Kenshin nodded and looked over seeing Rias standing, looking out the window. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something eating you?"

"No." Rias said. "It's just...this game's pretty much rigged, so that we won't get out without suffering casualties."

"Don't think like that." Kenshin said. "The second you think like that in battle, you've already lost."

"I know." Rias said with a sigh. "But..."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

Rias turned to him and held him tightly in her arms. "...Kenshin, promise me that I'll be able to hold you again, just like this..."

"..." Kenshin embraced her back. "It's a promise."

"Kenshin...it should go without saying, but I want to be with you forever." Rias said.

"If I have anything to say about it, you will be." Kenshin said. "Now come on." He pulled away and smiled. "We have an alternate dimension to jailbreak."

"Right." Rias said.

Later. Kenshin and Issei were standing in a hallway with Koneko in between them. Kenshin clenched and unclenched his fist while Issei stood ready.

"Kenshin-Senpai, Issei-Senpai. There, and over there." Koneko said pointing at the ceiling and floor at certain spots.

"Alright Issei, which one do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"Give me the top." Issei said.

"Alright, then I'll be Death from Above...to...Death...dammit that sounded so much better in my head." Kenshin muttered.

"_Koneko-Chan had an argument with Ravel earlier, but looked refreshed because of it. From what Kuroka told me she still bears a grudge against her sister. I kinda can't blame Koneko-Chan, but at the same time..." Issei thought. _

"Koneko." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Koneko said, moving to go into the same room as the other were in, to prepare to strike.

"I know that you went through painful experiences because of what Kuroka did to her master and that she was forced to abandon you." Kenshin said. "But still she is your sister, and your only family...it's up to you if you want to forgive her, but..."

"I know, I still bear a grudge toward her, but...I'm thinking of trusting her for now, until we leave here anyway.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Do as you wish."

"Yes, I got stronger because of you and Issei-Senpai, Gya-kun did too, and I want to get even stronger than this." Koneko said.

"Well you can, even I got stronger, hell even strong enough to match him." Issei said gesturing to Kenshin.

Koneko nodded and turned toward Kenshin. "...I love you Senpai, Even with Chief ahead of me, even with Akeno-Senpai and Yukari-Senpai ahead of me, I'll catch up to them...that's why..." Koneko stared right into his eyes. "Please make me your lover when I get bigger."

"Y-You say that to him here? !" Just about Everyone shouted.

"...Eh..heheheh..." Kenshin chuckled nervously. "If you do indeed get bigger, then...absolutely."

"Understood, I will become an ideal woman for Senpai." Koneko said.

"Haa, just become a bigger, better version of yourself. That's good enough for me." Kenshin sighed as Koneko went into the room with the others.

"The magic formula is complete!" Le Fay said.

"Then get out of here and Xenovia!" Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Xenovia said.

"Give 'em hell." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Xenovia said with a nod.

"Stay safe you three!" Issei said.

"Can do!" Le Fay and Irina said.

"Alright everyone, get ready to breach!" Kenshin said as the four elements began spiraling around his fist.

"Promote to Welsh Blaster Bishop!" Issei announced.

"_**Change Fang Blast!" **_

"_Alright you four, when I release your power, make it cover as much area as possible." Kenshin thought. _

"_We got this Kenshin, don't worry." Salamander said. _

"Let's do this Ddraig, use the power to obliterate those reapers and the device in one swoop!" Issei said.

"_**You got it!" Ddraig shouts. **_

A moment passed and Kenshin turned to Issei. "Alright, Issei I'm ready!"

"Same here!" Issei said.

"Good, then let's go!" Kenshin said cocking his fist back.

"Go _Dragon Blaster! !" Issei shouts. _

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" Kenshin shouts punching through the floor. _

The two attacks roared in their respective directions. Le Fay's voice comes through communication circles. "The Devices on the Roof and Floor have both been obliterated with the Reapers around them. Now we'll be leaving."

Le Fay, Irina, Sextum and Xenovia vanished. Kenshin cracked his neck and smirked opening communications with everyone. "Ladies, Gentlemen...Let's go laugh in the face of death."

(Chapter end)

Draconis: That will be one bottle of vodka Kenshin.

Kenshin: Meh. (hands Draconis a bottle of high end vodka)

Issei: Kind of a weird place to stop don't you think?

Draconis: Have to stop somewhere.

Forbesii: Well well Kenshin, seems I'm better than you. Hmhmhm...

Kenshin: (Scowls) Let me get your ass alone and we'll see whose laughing.

Draconis: Anyway, See you all next chapter.

Draconis678 out.


	48. Until My Last Breath!

Kenshin: So Hades and the bone squad.

Azazel: Shalba...

Yukari: Potentially another confrontation with Forbesii.

Rias: Wow, our plates are full aren't they?

Issei: Tell me about it (slump)

Draconis: (snoring)

Kenshin: (pops snot bubble)

Draconis: Huuuhhh? Oh? Is it time to start again?

Kenshin: Duh.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 48

Until My Last Breath!

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Previously. _

"_Go Dragon Blaster! !" Issei shouts, shooting his Bishop cannons through the ceiling. _

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" Kenshin shouts punching through the floor. _

_The two attacks roared in their respective directions. Le Fay informed them that the devices had been destroyed and her, Sextum, Irina and Xenovia left. _

_Kenshin cracked his neck with a smirk and opened communications with everyone. "Ladies, Gentlemen. Let's go laugh in the face of death." _

"Right, let's get out there and destroy that device and get out of here!" Azazel said stabbing his spear through the large window.

Rias, Azazel, Kiba, Akeno, Yukari, Evangeline and Chachamaru rush through the window while Kuroka,, Koneko, Vali, Asia, Miyuki, Hikari, Tamamo and Kazumi stayed behind. "Alright, everyone I've got eyes on all of you!" Kazumi said looking at her Sacred Gear's screen as she sent out camera drones. "Keep communications open and I'll make sure you don't get taken down! I'll be calling out patterns and strays so keep your ears open at all times."

Kuroka, Tamamo and Hikari set up a defensive barrier. Koneko moved forward and held Kuroka up along with Ravel.

"Ara? Shirone? Are you trying to help me?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm repaying the debt I owed you for helping me earlier. Concentrate on the defense. I'll support you with Senjutsu." Koneko said.

"And you?" Kuroka asked Ravel.

Ravel blushed in embarrassment. "I just feel like it, be grateful!"

"Nyahahaha. Very well, do as you wish." Kuroka said. "Shirone, would you like me to teach you how to use Senjutsu and youjutsu? I don't mind if you refuse."

"No, please teach me. I want to get stronger, no...I need to, even if it means relying on Nee-Sama." Koneko said.

"Hmph...even if I'm not in Balance Breaker..." Vali said extending his hand as several reapers charged them.

"Not alone you don't." Miyuki said doing the same.

"Do as you wish." Vali said with a calm smirk.

The two fire off a large blast of demonic power, obliterating the reapers. Ophis stepped forward and held her hand out. "I will not sit back." She said.

(Boom!)

"What the hell? !" Kenshin and Issei both said seeing an explosion go off in the parking lot.

"Some of our allies were in that blast!" Kazumi said. "They're safe though."

Kenshin dropped his fist on Ophis' head. "Don't do unnecessary things, just stand back and let us handle this!"

"Fine." Ophis said rubbing her head.

"Alright Issei, let's get out there and dance." Kenshin said.

"Right!" Issei said as the two took off outside.

The two landed on the parking lot surface. Kenshin dove into the fray slashing and hacking at anything that so much as looked at him funny. He jumped into the air and flicked his naginata downward, covered in charms. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou, Blasting Zone!" _

(Boom!)

The naginata detonated in a fiery explosion. _"Nice!" Salamander whooped. _

"_Now clean them up." Undine said. _

"Can do." Kenshin smirked, taking out two more charms. Spires of water erupted to life with strands of black inside them spurted to life and tore through any reapers dumb enough to be in the way.

"_I'd say do something for Gnomey and I, but Yukari-Chan's already taking care of that." _Sylph said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing Yukari tearing through Reapers with Kazeken and Ryuuga. "Nice." Kenshin said. A large column of destruction magic whizzed by him and he turned to see Rias volleying her magic at the reapers while Akeno struck any stragglers down with holy lightning. The two noticed Issei and went over to him asking for boosts. "Evangeline, Chachamaru, go cover them while Issei gets the boosts together."

"On it." Evangeline said.

"Understood." Chachamaru replied.

Evangeline and Chachamaru appeared in front of the three. Evangeline caught Reapers in her strings and Chachamaru, with her hands morphed into guns, headshots them. "Master, are you going to use your Magia Erebea?"

"Show me a worthy opponent and I might." Evangeline snorted.

"Evangeline." Hikari said through the communication line.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy here." Evangeline said as she drove her arm through a reaper's chest.

"When we make it out of here. There's something I want to ask you." Hikari said.

"Very well, save it for then." Evangeline said.

Rias and Akeno shot forward, sending a combined attack at a large section of reapers, destroying them.

Kenshin meanwhile went back to the ground and was about to be attacked by reapers from behind when someone knocked them back. "?" He saw it was the Hero Faction member, Siegfried. "Aren't these clowns on your side?"

"I'm on my own side, whether these Reapers adhere to that is not my problem." Siegfried said as he moved behind Kenshin, his back to the elemental dragon's. "You would put up a good fight against me, but I'll deal with these guys here first."

"Heh, stop talking while I'm working!" Kenshin shouts with a smirk as the two dove into the fray, slashing reapers at will. "Come on guys, you can't hit me? That's too bad!" Kenshin mocked. Once there was a break in the action Kenshin turned to find a surprised look on Siegfried's face. "What?"

"Interesting, the ones you were fighting were high class reapers." Siegfried said. "Able to take on low end Ultimate Devils."

"Well too bad for them, but they can't hang with me. Hell, they're having a hard time hanging with Yukari over there." Kenshin said.

"Those are mid classes." Siegfried said.

"Oh well." Kenshin shrugged.

"Interesting, you're already quite powerful." Siegfried said. "You and the Sekiryuutei over there who is handling mid classes himself."

"Still didn't mean shit for dick against Cao Cao and Forbesii though." Kenshin said.

"Without that sword of his you'd be able to beat Forbesii though it would be a war of attrition." Siegfried noted. "As for Cao Cao, he's special. The Sekiryuutei shouldn't worry too much about it." Kenshin nodded and watched as Azazel fought a reaper one on one. "Hoo? Azazel-San's fighting Pluto?"

"Pluto?" Kenshin asked.

"The Ultimate Class Reaper. Basically he's like the right hand man to Hades himself." Siegfried said.

Kenshin nodded, then pointed Kuroi Jigoku at him. "Alright, we've stalled enough, let's rock."

"Heheheh...very well." Siegfried said bringing out four of his dragon arms each wielding a sword for a total of six.

"Kenshin-kun." Kiba said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"I'll take him." Kiba said, glaring hard at Siegfried.

"Really? You're gonna take one of the named opponents, erg fine." Kenshin said as he skulked off and started fighting the reapers around them as Kiba and Siegfried dueled. "Fuck, you guys are boring!" Kenshin griped as he cut through wave after wave of them.

"I know right? !" Yukari said as she moved in next to him. "It's so disappointing!"

"I couldn't forgive having that loss against you in Kyoto, so I trained relentlessly with the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements as opponents."

"Hmn...interesting. Come." Siegfried said.

The two vanished. Kiba's one sword going against Siegfried's six. "?" Kenshin glanced over at it. "Hm...Kiba's gotten really good."

"Well yeah, he did fight against you, Xenovia, Irina and me to get ready for this guy in particular." Yukari said. "At least that was the easiest way to get to the six blades this guy has."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

A shallow cut developed on Siegfried's cheek. "Hmph! Nothung! Tyrfing!"

One sword made a hole in the artificial atmosphere while another made a huge crater in the parking lot. "Now, Balmung!" Siegfried said, thrusting a sword wreathed in a drill shaped aura at Kiba who switched to a holy sword and surrounded himself with Glory Drag Troopers. The drill attack destroyed roughly half of them.

Kiba glanced over at Yukari who glanced back. The two shared a short nod as Siegfried slashed his fourth sword at Kiba. "Ha! Dainsleif!" The ground began freezing, creating spires that destroyed even more troopers. Leaving a single one behind.

"U-Unholy crap." Issei said landing nearby. "Those swords are a real threat."

"Hn." Kenshin said glancing over at this.

"Relax Issei." Yukari said. "He can't hope to beat all of us, hell I doubt he can beat one of us." She laughed.

"Strong words woman, after I'm finished with him, you're next." Siegfried said.

"Sweet, Kenshin can I borrow the Balance Breaker?" Yukari asked.

"I guess." Kenshin shrugged.

Siegfried narrowed his eyes. _"They are acting way too calm." He thought. "Bah, no matter." _

He went to take down the last trooper, only for it to move faster than he could react and cleave off one of his arms. "? !" Issei stared at it, it removed it's helmet to reveal Kiba.

"? ! Impossible, then that one over there is...? !" Siegfried's eyes widened as the unarmored Kiba disappeared.

"Aaah illusion magic, it's always funny to see the victim fall for one the first time." Yukari said.

"I set this up in case I needed it, I could have made the illusion myself, but that would take a significant amount of energy, so if Yukari-San was in the area, I'd send out a signal to her and she'd do it for me." Kiba said.

"There's also his sword to consider." Yukari said with a cheshire like grin.

"Grrh? ! This damage, you gained the power of a dragon slayer? !" Siegfried said.

"It took a lot of training to be able to pull off, I was told about them after Issei-kun went berserk and began to really work at it after coming back from Kenshin-kun's homeworld, where he unlocked his own berserk form. I gained this blade in order to be of help to stop them when the time comes." Kiba said. "However, when Issei-kun cast aside his Juggernaut Drive and Kenshin seemed to be under control of his. I stopped. It wasn't until I fell to you in Kyoto that I started back up."

"Huh, so that's why you kept asking to spar with me, and even Ragnarok-ossan even though he said no." Kenshin said.

"Same here and with Miyuki too. He tried to train with everyone who had dragon in them." Yukari said.

Rias and Akeno landed near them. "That's great Yuuto, I never expected you would actually be able to keep up with Issei and Kenshin, but I've very glad to see you prove me wrong." Rias said.

"Of course." Kiba nodded.

"Training with the Sekiryuutei, Dragon of the Elements and other dragons. If you want to get stronger, you should try the same. But, be prepared to lose your life, Issei and Kenshin won't hold back when asked not to." Kiba said.

"...Hn...I'll consider it, if you survive this." Siegfried said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing a mist wash in. "Oh boy, more." Kenshin said unenthusiastically as more reapers showed up.

"Are you serious? ! There's at least four or five hundred here!" Issei said appearing to his left.

"Four to Five hundred more fodders with scythes, no...there's more than that..." Kenshin said with a disinterested expression. "Maybe I'm just getting too powerful, or maybe..." He looked up to where Azazel and Pluto were dueling. "I'm just fighting the wrong reaper."

"Kenshin, no." Kazumi said as Evangeline and Chachamaru came over. "You need to stay there."

Kenshin smirked. "Kenshin, Yes! They can handle themselves, I'm bored!" However before he could take off, Issei's armor jewels began glowing. "What now?"

"Th-The other Senpais want me to take Chief's breasts to the next level." Issei said, with a slightly depraved expression.

"The same guys who tried to take you over against Sairaorg? What the hell happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Seriously." Yukari drawled as they all turned and got in position to start beating away reapers.

"I don't know, but they want me to transfer power to Chief's breasts!" Issei said.

"E-Eh? !" Rias shouts.

"...Oh dear god no..." Siegfried said with a baneful expression. "No you don't!"

"Kenshin, Chachamaru to Knight, suppressing fire?" Evangeline said as Siegfried charged Issei.

"Make it so." Kenshin shrugged.

"Yes Master, Kenshin-San." Chachamaru said promoting to Knight and a barrage of bullets fired from submachine guns at Siegfried.

"What the? !" Siegfried was forced to stop and block the barrage with his blades.

"Boosted Gear: Gift! !" Issei shouts, placing his hands on Rias' breasts.

"_Seriously, I wonder for how much longer I'm going to be OK with this." Kenshin thought. _

"_**Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust! Bust!" **_

A familiar red light emitted from Rias' chest before shooting outward, hitting not only Issei, but Kenshin as well. "The hell? !"

"This is...my aura's replenishing!" Issei said.

"Are they seriously being hit by nipple beams?" Evangeline drawled.

Issei found he could continue using the bishop forms cannons. _"Kenshin, you're not going to believe this." Salamander said. _

"_What?" Kenshin asked. _

"_That power that the pervert just brought out of your fiancee just enabled us to let more than just you use the Balance Breaker at once." Undine said. _

"HEH? !" Kenshin blanched.

"What?" Yukari said with a curious look.

"Try going into the Balance Breaker, right now." Kenshin said.

"Huh, but won't it?" Yukari said.

"Just try it." Kenshin said.

Yukari shrugged. "Balance...Break!" She shouts. "Whoa? !" She shouts as the armor began forming.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"No way..." Yukari said looking herself over. "This is awesome!" She whooped.

"I would gather that because Issei's oppai power up, when transferred to Rias, inspired a feeling of lust when she received it, because it also invokes a feeling of pleasure, and there's only one person she'd lust after." Azazel said through communication.

"Kenshin." Yukari nodded.

"Yes, and seeing as Kenshin carries the Four Spirits and didn't need a power up himself, the newly found lust power up went to the spirits which could only be used for one thing." Azazel said.

"Expansion of the ability to use the Balance Breaker." Kenshin said. "Sweet." He watched as Issei leveled off a third of the Reapers. "Alright Yukari, ready to wreck these idiots?"

"Always." Yukari said with a smirk. _"Is the current limit now two?" _

"_Yes." Undine answered. _

Issei, Yukari and Kenshin went to town, the former receiving refills of power from Rias' chest. "Hey Kenshin!" Issei said.

"What? !" Kenshin said swiping sword and naginata to block scythes.

"I know this stuff's starting to bother you and I'm sorry!" Issei said.

"Issei, in situations like this, I can't raise much of a complaint!" Kenshin said. "Besides your tit lust did just help Yukari and I!"

"Yeah, don't sweat it for now!" Yukari said.

"_**Uhehehehehe...Oppai sure are fun." Issei and Kenshin heard Ddraig say.**_

"Uhm...Issei, I think you might have finally broken Ddraig." Kenshin said.

"D-Ddraig! Uuuoooooo! ! You bastards! This is for Ddraig!" Issei said shooting out the cannon for what seemed to be the seventh time at this point.

By the time the Reapers were all taken down. There was nothing left but destroyed ground and dirt. Issei wept in lament as every time Rias refueled Issei's power, her chest shrunk until she was flattened. Kenshin walked up to her and looked her over.

"This...isn't bad for you, right...?" Rias asked.

"...Meh." Kenshin shrugged. "I'm sure this is just a sign of your power depleting. Some bed rest and some food and you'll probably be back to normal. By the way, no it isn't. There's more than just your breasts for me to rub you know." With that said Rias froze for a second feeling his hand on her backside.

"K-Kenshin..." Rias whined softly.

"What? Issei can grope you but I can't?" Kenshin asked. "That's an odd double standard."

"You two are both idiots." Evangeline drawled.

"!" Kenshin's head snapped up as a tear in space opened up. A man wearing slight armor and a cape with long auburn hair levitated down to them, between Siegfried and them. "...Shalba Beelzebub, one of the leaders of the Old Satan faction. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"..." Shalba turned away from them.

"Shalba, I had received a report, but I didn't know you were acting alone." Siegfried said.

"Good evening Siegfried. I certainly got a lot of assistance from you people. You have my gratitude, my wounds are healed, though I did lose Ophis' snake and my powers have decreased." Shalba said.

"So why are you here then? I don't know if you noticed, but the numbers aren't exactly in your favor here." Yukari said.

"Oh nothing much really, I just figured I would come and declare war on you." Shalba said with an air of confidence before smiling evilly and lifting his cape to reveal a youth, who looked to be controlled.

"Leonardo!" Siegfried said.

"Shalba, why did you bring him here? ! No why is he with you? ! Leonardo was supposed to be on a different mission, why is he here? !" Georg said appearing behind Siegfried.

"I figured I'd have him assist me for a little while, just like this!" Shalba shouts placing his hand on Leonardo's head with a small magic circle on top of his hand. The letters inscribed on it moved fast.

"Uwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! !" Leonardo screamed in agony as his shadow expanded over the whole field. Shalba moved to the skies and laughed.

"Fuhahahahahaha! ! I owe Lord Forbesii for this, making it so simple to control someone. With the splendid and idealistic Annihilation Maker. Now I will have him create it! A monster to eliminate the current filthy devils of this world!" Shalba shouts.

The massive shadow took form of a two hundred meter titanic monster. "Un...holy...shit...!" Yukari said with wide eyes.

"U-Unbelievable..." Evangeline said in shock.

Smaller monsters, compared to that thing, also spawned with it. "Destroy them! !" Azazel shouts.

Everyone that was able started to attack the monsters, but it was to no avail. _**"Oi, Partner." Yuurei said. **_

"_Not now!" Kenshin thought, trying to beat back one of the lesser monsters. _

"_**It's time we teamed up, with my power we could smash that thing, the big one." Yuurei said. **_

"_But you'll try to overtake my will." Kenshin thought. _

"_**With power comes risk." Yuurei said. **_

"_..." Kenshin went silent. _

"_Kenshin, are you considering this? !" Salamander said. _

"_I don't have time to go into the Vessel." Kenshin thought. _

"_**Without my help, shit's gonna hit the fan real quick." Yuurei said. **_

"_Grh..." Salamander grunted. _

"_Tch, fine Yuurei, but only until that thing is either handled or someone comes along to take my place!" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Sure Sure." Yuurei said. **_

"Everyone. I need you to keep those things off me for a bit." Kenshin said opening his eyes to reveal pure black where white should be and purple irises as the tendril grew from his neck.

"..." Yukari nodded hesitantly.

"Alright." Evangeline said.

"_Alright Yuurei, let's dance." Kenshin thought._

**_"Hehehehehee! Let's!" Yuurei cackled._**

Kenshin scowled up at the massive beast. _**"I, who shall awaken...am the Dragon of the Elements who stole the principles of Creation and Destruction from the Gods...I laugh at the Dream and pursue the Infinite...I will become the Black Dragon of Destruction...and drive you to the darkest ends of all life itself, Juggernaut Drive! !"**_

"Kenshin..." Rias said in worry as the Black Dragon appeared from under him and lifted him up.

"_**...Don't worry Rias, I'm still me." Kenshin said. "I'm not overtaken by grief and sorrow this time...now...LET'S GO! !" **_

Kenshin and the Black Dragon took off as Yuurei's armor took form. He cut off Shalba who was making way for the hotel. "!" Shalba stopped and stared. "The Black Dragon of Destruction..." He growled.

"_**That's right, leave now and take your monsters with you, or face death at my hand..." Kenshin said extending his blade at Shalba. "Your choice." **_

"_**Hehehehehehehe! ! Yeah ya shrimp! You won't like Partner when he's angry, cause he feels more inclined to let me play!" Yuurei shouts in sadistic glee through the dragon itself. **_

Shalba's eyes widened in insane joy. "Never! I shall become a curse, a poison that will devour the Underworld! Those devils who declined me! I have no business with such an Underworld. I don't give a damn about them, or the authority or possession of the Underworld anymore! Fuhahahaha! ! This Shalba Beelzebub shall use his last bit of power to destroy the Underworld together with the monsters."

"_**Gyahahahahahaha! Well said ya crazy fucker!" Yuurei said. "But still it's a big problem for me if Partner bites the dust so, sorry, you're gonna die!" **_

"Just try it!" Shalba roared.

"_**? !" Kenshin looked over as one of the titantic monsters limbs swung at him as Shalba flew by him. "Fuck! Yuurei!" **_

"_**I'm on it!" Yuurei said blocking the monsters hand. "Grrh! This thing's pretty strong!" **_

"_**It's still nothing compared to Great Red!" Kenshin shouts. **_

"_**Hyaahahaahaha! Indeed it isn't!" Yuurei said. **_

"_**? !" Kenshin looked over, seeing Shalba flying off with Ophis. "Goddammit! ! We can't let him get away!" **_

The space began to crumble around them. "If we wait any longer we won't be able to warp out. I'll start the incantation!" Kuroka said.

"Kenshin, Issei! It's time to go!" Rias called out.

"No, I'll go after Shalba, kick his ass and get Ophis back!" Issei said.

"What? ! If that's the case I'll go too!" Akeno said.

"There's no point in showing off by yourself!" Kiba said.

"_**I'll stay behind too!" Kenshin said. "Someone has to make sure this big bastard doesn't try to follow after you! When I can get away, Issei and I will meet up and try to get out with Ophis!" **_

"Got it! We'll open the Dragon's Gate and summon you three!" Azazel said. "It seems Pluto was working with Shalba and the Old Satans so be careful!"

"Got it!" Issei said as he took off. Everyone else vanished, leaving Kenshin alone with the titan monster.

"_**Grrraahhh! !" Kenshin and Yuurei roared. **_

The titanic monster was thrown back, but advanced to attack them. _**"Oi Partner, send me that Dragon Cutter!" Yuurei said. **_

"_**Take it!" Kenshin said throwing the blade toward one of his arms once it landed in Yuurei's palm, it became one with the armor and extended outward, forming a huge spirit version of it. **_

"_**Hahahaha! Time to slice and dice!" Yuurei shouts as he and Kenshin flew toward the titan monster. **_

It reached forward to grab the two, but being smaller came with its perks as they were able to evade it and slice into it's left fore limb instead. _**"Heh, you big clumsy fucker!" Yuurei cackled. **_

"_**Focus!" Kenshin shouts as they flew past it's right hind limb and hacked the spirit Dragon Cutter at it as well before flying away.**_

The massive monster turned back to them, it's cut off limbs regenerating. _**"Oh dear..." Yuurei said as the beast let our a roar. **_

"_**Tch...seems flesh wounds and dismemberment aren't gonna be enough." Kenshin said. **_

"_**What then? My power is proportional to yours, if I can't take it out, neither can you." Yuurei said. **_

"_**Well...we haven't tried everything yet..." Kenshin said. **_

"_**The Quadruple Omega?" Yuurei said. **_

"_**Yeah." Kenshin said. "We just need to stall it for a bit." **_

"_**One stall coming right up." Yuurei said throwing the spiritual Zanryuu up and catching it like a spear. "Destruction Lancer!" **_He shouts throwing the weapon at the beast, watching it stab into it's chest and explode in a black light.

"_**That will do." Kenshin said. "Alright, Sylph, Gnome, Undine, Salamander, just like with Great Red!" **_

"_Right!" The Four Spirits said, with Gnome of course just giving a nod. _

"_**Grrhh!" Kenshin grunted at the amount of power that was being charged into the sphere in front of the Black Dragon's mouth. "So much...! Without Ophis I don't know how I could have controlled this the first time!"**_

"_**Don't be a wimp, you don't need your loli to control this!" Yuurei said. **_

"_**She was in an mature form when I used this the first time numb nuts!" Kenshin snapped. **_

"_**...Oh." Yuurei said. **_

The beast recovered from the blast and started flying at them. _**"Partner..." Yuurei said. **_

"_**It's not ready." Kenshin said **_

"_**Partner...!" Yuurei said as the beast got closer.**_

"_**Almost!" Kenshin said. **_

"_**Partner, I think you've held fire long enough!" Yuurei said as the beast was almost in his face. **_

"_**NOW! QUADRUPLE OMEGA! !" Kenshin roared blasting the massive beast at point blank range in the face. **_

When the dust settled. The beast was driven far away, but Kenshin could see that it was regenerating as he dropped out of the Juggernaut Drive. "Shit..." Kenshin cursed.

"_**Here, I'll give you the last bit of the power I have available to replenish yourself with. Use it to kill that thing." Yuurei said. **_

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"_**Like I said. It's a problem for me if you die." Yuurei said. "As in...end of the line for me." **_

Kenshin felt his reserves replenish and assumed the Balance Breaker again. However as he readied the Quadruple Giga, the monster suddenly it broke down and withered away. "...Huh?" Kenshin said.

"_Seems it was closer to dead than you thought." Salamander said. _

"_I see." Kenshin sensed for Issei. "Something's wrong. Issei should have found them by now." _

Kenshin flew through the gap at high speeds. He felt Issei's power at a fever pitch. "He must have found Shalba. Come on Issei, take him down!" Kenshin said.

Minutes passed before Kenshin arrived where Issei and Shalba were the latter looking heavily battered. He saw Shalba shoot an arrow into Issei's chest. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt a familiar aura. The aura...of Samael. "NO! !" He shouts as he unsheathed his sword and slashed it at Shalba. _"KATENSHO! !" _

When the dust settled Shalba was no more. Kenshin flew like a dart at Issei. He ripped the arrow out and threw it away. "Issei hang on!" Kenshin said.

"(Cough cough ) Is he gone?" Issei asked.

"Yes, Yes. I killed him." Kenshin said. "It's OK. Now let's get moving." He tried to open up communications. "Oi! Azazel! Open the Dragon's Gate now! We need help! Huh...Hey! Is anyone there! Answer me! !" Kenshin shouts. "Dammit!"

"We're too far away...from anywhere to set up communications." Ophis said. "And I'm unstable, so I can't open a way out right now."

Kenshin reached over and slashed her bindings off. "Hey...Ophis...why did you cooperate with them?" Issei asked.

"Issei, don't talk right now. I'm gonna get us out of here, get you to a doctor or Asia and you're gonna be OK!" Kenshin said.

"Why did you save me?" Ophis asked.

"You saved Asia and Irina." Issei said. "You were grateful to them for spending time with you, so I was grateful to you for saving the lives of people I love..." Issei said before coughing.

"They promised me they will defeat Great Red. I want to return to this place and obtain silence." Ophis said.

"There's no way they would hold up their end of the bargain...weren't you used by them a lot?" Issei asked.

"As long as I defeated Great Red, it didn't matter." Ophis said.

"..." Kenshin and Issei stared at her. "Kenshin...will...you be friends with her...for me?" Issei asked.

"Friends? What is the benefit of becoming that?" Ophis asked.

"Well, you'd have someone to talk to." Issei said.

"I see...that sounds fun." Ophis replied.

"It is...so Kenshin, could you? Even you can see how lonely she is..." Issei said.

"...?" Ophis glanced at him. _"Lonely...?" She thought. _

"...Yes...Of course." Kenshin said bowing his head. "D...Don't you worry about anything...OK?"

"..." Ophis glanced at Kenshin. _"He's...weeping?" _

Suddenly an orb of light appeared between the three and exploded, blinding them. "Agh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Hn!" Ophis said.

(squelch!)

"Guuhhh...!" A sharp intake of air was heard as the light died down. Kenshin's vision returned slowly to see a white blade protruding from him. He slowly looked down and saw it was stabbed at an angle...and the third thing he took note of...was that every beat of his heart, hurt. He glanced behind him. "Y...Yooouuu...Fo...For...besiiiiii...!" He growled weakly.

"Hmhmhmhm...hello Kenshin-kun." Forbesii said with an emotionless smile as he pulled his sword back. "You let your guard down."

"FUCK YOU! !" Kenshin roared slashing at Forbesii's neck with Kuroi Jigoku. It was blocked and Forbesii backed away as Kenshin readied his blade. "Ophis, take Issei and get out of here! I'm going to remain here and fight."

"...Kenshin...!" Issei grunted.

"...Very well." Ophis said looping Issei's arm over her shoulders. "I'll come back for you."

"Yes, hopefully I'll have this bastard finished by then." Kenshin said. "Now go, Hurry!"

Ophis nodded and took off with Issei in tow. "Hmhmhm, you're going to die Kenshin-kun. You know that."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"That stab was right to your beating heart. Even as we speak holy magic courses slowly through your veins."

"Hrn!" Kenshin grunted as pain slowly started to spread through his body. "Hah!" He roared as the elements flared to life around him.

"I see...like before you've proven to have become an elemental master." Forbesii said. "Mastering the same level of magic as Shin Tatsu-Shishou."

"? !" Kenshin scowled. "Shin Tatsu...Shishou?"

"Yes, I too learned swordsmanship and elemental magic from Shin Tatsu-Shishou, even if we had differing masters finish our training, we are still sibling students you and I." Forbesii said with a demure look. "As such we ought to be able to understand each other...and our master's want for peace."

"Shut your fucking mouth! !" Kenshin yelled his naginata spiraling overhead. The elements glowing brightly around it. He could feel it along with their power. The anger that the Yonseirei felt. "Tamamo told me...how you've plotted to replace youkai with homunculized versions of themselves, how you ruled with an iron fist, putting anyone who spoke against you to death! If you think you understand our master's desire for peace...then you never knew our master at all! !" Kenshin roared. "Then you come to this world, and help terrorists who mean to disturb that peace, killing innocent people, devil, angel, fallen angel, youkai and human alike! My brother could die because of you scum!"

"Kenshin-kun, if you cannot see the forest for the trees, or the flames for the embers. You can't understand true peace." Forbesii said. "Come, I'll show you how it really works." He said extending his hand to Kenshin.

"I said..._**SHUT THE FUCK UP! !" **_Kenshin roared throwing his naginata at Forbesii.

It struck Forbesii and expanded, the elements spiraling around in a violent storm. _"Kenshin, I know you're angry, trust me, we all are..." Undine said. "But getting worked up like that is going to cause your heart to race, hastening the holy magic in your veins." _

"_I know..." Kenshin thought with a grunt._

"...Hottan was right."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Forbesii was standing up, a barrier being casted away.

"You...do not listen." Forbesii said with a light scowl.

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted. "To tyrants like you, never!" He charged Forbesii, changing direction at the last second and attacking him from the side. Forbesii glanced at him. "!" Kenshin's blade hesitated for a moment. _"The...Serene Conqueror? !" _He shrugged off the wave of intimidation and stabbed Kuroi Jigoku at Forbesii's head, but the stab missed as Forbesii moved his head.

"_Wind God's Fist." Forbesii said pressing his fist to Kenshin's chest. _

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped as a powerful gust expelled from the Demon King's fist and sent him tumbling back. Kenshin landed on his back and held his sword horizontally as Forbesii slashed down at him. "Grrhh! Demon Skull Beheading, or in this case because you made fake spirits, Earth Rumbling Decapitation...so you were telling the truth." He snarled.

"Hmph." Forbesii smirked.

"How did you do it eh? That's Ragnarok and Dark Goddess level magic." Kenshin said.

"You think I wouldn't figure it out given the many years I've been alive?" Forbesii asked. "Now, I could destroy those four inside you without any repercussion."

"Grrhh! _Earthly Armament, Left Leg!" _Kenshin shouts kicking at Forbesii's head.

"Hmn, _Earthly Armament Right Arm." _Forbesii said, raising his arm to block it.

"Tch!" Kenshin brought his other leg up and pressed it against Forbesii's throat, flipping him onto his back. Kenshin sprung up a second before Forbesii did and slashed his sword at the Demon King's neck. _"Flash Kill!" _

"Uhn? !" Forbesii's eyes widened as blood squirted out of his neck as his head fell off.

"Grrhhh! !" Kenshin growled and got over the top of him, hacking and slashing at his headless body until the Demon King's arm swung upward, smacking the broad side of the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin's temple, knocking the Dragon of the Elements off.

"Grh!" Kenshin growled as the headless body got up and picked it's head up and reattached it.

"Hmhmhm, good you remember that I'm still a homunculus...but can you find and destroy my core I wonder." Forbesii said.

"I know where your core is, I can sense it." Kenshin said. "No matter where you try and move it, I can still find it."

"Good Good...now how about the destroying then? !" Forbesii said as he pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin. _"Sun God's Wrath!" _

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as a spiraling column of white hot flame roared from the tip of Forbesii's sword. "Krh!" Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku at it. _"Katensho! !" _

The two attacks met and canceled each other out. The two met blade to blade and pushed against one another. "You talk about Shin Tatsu's ambition of peace, yet you're the one who killed him! Why even bother at that point? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Hard to understand though it may be. That was the purpose he gave to me when he trained me. What else am I to do?" Forbesii said.

"If that's the case then what's the fucking deal? ! You rule with an iron fist, through fear and you banish or kill anyone who might disagree with you!" Kenshin said.

"Rebellious elements must be stricken away if a nation, a world is to survive." Forbesii said.

"Is that why you banished the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans from Makai then? !" Kenshin asked.

"They forced my hand by inciting chaos. If they had just followed my rule, they'd still be alive." Forbesii said.

"You're working with an organization with that in it's name you self righteous hypocrite!" Kenshin shouts as he twists his sword around and slashes at Forbesii's waist forcing the Demon King back.

"Huhuhu...you're far stronger than Luka ever was." Forbesii said. "Anyway, to answer your question, as to why I am still pursuing the peace our master desired even after killing him...is that I will destroy everything he built...and build anew, atop the ashes. That of course...means you as well Kenshin. My way of peace...is to rule through fear."

"Good luck with that, because you won't make it out of here alive you bastard!" Kenshin shouts as he drove Forbesii back.

"Grh!" Forbesii slid off of Kenshin's sword and stabbed it into the ground before ripping it up, showering Kenshin with sharpened spires of earth. _"Gaia's Fury!" _

"Gh!" Kenshin grunted and stopped his advance. Forbesii walked up to him.

"You know, if we had time, I could make a respectable second in command out of you." Forbesii said. "But sadly we don't...it's time for you to die and after I'm done, I'll find away to end the line on the Dragon of the Elements...so worry not, your sisters will join you shortly." He stabbed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin's throat. However it was grabbed by a hand of red, with green jewels on it before it could connect. "? !"

"Hrn..heheheh...sorry, but this hand..isn't mine, or even a devil's for that matter." Kenshin smirked. "Now...about your threat to kill me, that I'm not so angry about...but you leave my sisters OUT OF THIS! !" Kenshin pulled the Tsurugi no Kami forward and punched Forbesii in the face.

"? !" Forbesii caught himself and watched as a purple aura wrapped around him as the elements flared chaotically around him.

"Grraaahhh! !" Kenshin roared, diving for the Demon King, Kuroi Jigoku overhead. _"Heavenly Demon Revival!" _

"Grrhh! !" Forbesii grunted as he blocked Kenshin's sword with the Tsurugi no Kami, but the force of the attack blew him back further as the land in front of Kenshin cratered.

"Aah...He should be getting burnt by the Tsurugi no Kami's magic, how can this be...? !" Forbesii said with wide eyes. "!" He noticed four silhouettes around Kenshin, and he recognized the Four Spirits' respective faces. "I see, you're stalling the holy magic is that it, well no matter...you can't keep it up forever!"

"**_It's not only that you moron." Yuurei said to himself. "Incompatible and weaker than it should be though it is. Partner is still using his Touki in this form. It's just enough to catch you off guard." _**

Kenshin threw out a clone and had it pincer Forbesii in. They both cocked their fists back. _"Elemental Spica! !" _

"Grrhh! !" Forbesii growled and flew out of the attack zone. "!" He looked up and saw Kenshin bearing down on him.

"Something the matter? !" Kenshin shouts, bashing his fists down on Forbesii's skull.

"Gahh!" Forbesii tumbled painfully across the ground. He got back up and looked up at Kenshin. "My lord he's gone mad, what the hell's gotten into him?...!" Kenshin disappeared from Forbesii's sight and reappeared in front of him.

"Haa! !" Kenshin roared tackling Forbesii through a stalagmite. Flames spiraled around Kuroi Jigoku as he stood back up. "THIS IS YOUR END! !" He roared slashed Kuroi Jigoku downward at Forbesii. _"Katensho! !" _

The attack struck Forbesii and exploded. Kenshin panted softly as he watch the dust settle. However...when it did, there was two people standing there. Forbesii and a middle aged man with silver hair and a beard, wearing an outfit strikingly similar to Sirzechs only silver in color. _"He resembles Vali in a way." Kenshin thought. _

"You're getting lambasted by this guy Forbesii? Come on you can do better than that." He said.

"My apologies. I did not see fit to use my full power here, knowing that before he dies, Kenshin-kun will send his memories somehow back to his allies." Forbesii said.

"Ah, well no matter." The man waved him off dismissively. "As long as the holy magic is in his system, as long as we don't let him leave, he'll die eventually."

"_Forbesii was still holding back? Dammit!" Kenshin cursed mentally as his Touki fizzled out._

"So you're the stand in for Ragnarok Kuroshi eh? My father sends his thanks to him for his help in the Three Factions War." The man said.

"Your father?" Kenshin said. "For your old man to have known Ragnarok, he would have had to be pushing it up there in years don't you think?"

"Oh he was. He was ancient!" The man laughed. "But considering he was one of the Original Satans, that is to be expected."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"The Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus descendants all bit it...so that leaves...!" _Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Huhuhuhu...pleased to meet you Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. My name is Rizevim Rivan Lucifer." He introduced.

"..." Kenshin stared in shock. _"Shit! Forbesii I could probably handle alone, but both him and a Super Devil? !" _

"Run along Forbesii, seeing as you don't wanna go all out, I don't need you here." Rizevim said.

"Hn, taking my target from me? How cruel you are." Forbesii said with an emotionless smile.

"You have a rebellion to quell, you've enough on your plate as it is." Rizevim said waving him off. "Now beat it before I kill you on principle." Rizevim finished nonchalantly.

"..." Forbesii shrugged. "Very well then. Enjoy."

"Oh no you don't!" Kenshin shouted as he started to give chase after the Demon King as he took off.

A blast of demonic power shoved Kenshin back and he turned to Rizevim. "This has nothing to do with you, beat it!"

"Forget it kid, you won't catch him, and your time is limited anyway." Rizevim said. "This is possibly the only chance I'll get to fight with you."

"..." Kenshin scowled. "Why me?"

"Oh, I've fought all of the heirs to Ragnarok's power at some point or another. Elemental Masters, Dragons of the Elements, they're one in the same." Rizevim said. "I have to say the most entertaining of my duels was recently. A man by the name of Ryuushin..soon after a great war. I lied to him, saying I had a cure for his poison...and he just came a runnin' like an idiot."

"...Grrh..." Kenshin growled angrily.

"Oh don't look so angry, it's not like I killed him." Rizevim said. "I was just looking for the next Ragnarok. The stories I heard of how powerful he was, were just fascinating. Whether they satisfied me or not, I let them live."

"...So you're the new Leader of the Khaos Brigade with Ophis out of the picture." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Anyway, I don't know if you know, but Ragnarok lowered his power to create his daughters with the help of the Goddess of Darkness, who created the youkai." Kenshin said. "He did this after he came back from helping with the Three Factions War."

"Doesn't mean one couldn't ascend to his heights still." Rizevim said with a blithe look. "Anyway I am the new leader with Ophis gone, but don't worry. I do not seek vengeance against the Underworld nor the current Satans. Sirzechs Gremory beat me fair and square...well...fair is a little debatable considering he seduced one of my servants."

"You mean Grayfia?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. I suppose she couldn't help herself, most women would have killed to have a man like that back then." Rizevim mused. "Even if it meant betraying her master."

"Yeah, I know, free will's a bitch ain't it?" Kenshin replied snarkily. "She fell in love, she wasn't seduced. You can't control the heart of another."

"Fuahahahaha!" Rizevim laughed. "Indeed! You know it's funny how you can be so snarky when you're inching closer to death by the second."

"Aren't we all just inching closer to death by the second though Son of Lucifer?" Kenshin said.

"Whoa ho ho! Look at the philosophical brain on you!" Rizevim said.

"So then, tell me...if you have no malice toward the Underworld, why is it you're working with the Khaos Brigade?" Kenshin asked.

"Well those were my friends that fell at your hands." Rizevim said. "Other than that...life was boring for me outside of the duels against the Dragons of the Elements."

"Oh yes, because causing chaos always peps you right up." Kenshin drawled.

"Doesn't it? !" Rizevim laughed.

"Look, I don't really give a flying fuck how you get your sick kicks. However, when you involve innocent people and my friends, that's when I get pissed off." Kenshin scowled.

"You're a devil right?" Rizevim said. "A reincarnated one anyway? Ah, I do have to praise Ajuka Astaroth for his ingenuity. He figured out a way to combat our decline. Well in my opinion, Devils are meant to be vile, evil, wicked, brutal, scum, wrong, and especially vicious."

"With antiquated, or rather...anachronistic thinking like that it's no wonder there are new Satans these days. With the Devils dying out they had to become something different." Kenshin said. "I don't doubt they were something along those lines in the days of the Original Satans, but we can't move forward as a race like that."

"That's a heroes' thinking. You're no hero." Rizevim replied coyly.

"If an evil man saves his allies, is he not then considered a hero to his allies? Anyway you're right in one way. Heroes, true ones anyway, are hesitant to kill." Kenshin held Kuroi Jigoku in an iai stance before taking off toward Rizevim. "You will find no such things with me! _Flash Kill!"_

After Kenshin passed by him, slashing blindingly fast as he did. He looked back to see a barrier protecting Rizevim. "You've got spirit kid, I like that..." Rizevim said turning toward him with a smirk. "But that's all you've got."

"Uuurrooouuuuhhh! !" Kenshin roared as he charged at Rizevim again.

Rizevim blocked sword slashes with his barrier, and took a couple of punches. "You know, it's shocking that you would walk right into the jaws of death of your own volition." He said.

"I won't run from a fight! No, until my last breath fades, I will fight! !" Kenshin shouts slamming both fists into Rizevim's stomach, breaking through his barrier.

"Grh!" Rizevim was knocked back. "That elemental power is annoying." He took out a device and activated it. "Let's see how you fight without your power! _Sacred Gear Canceler Activate!" _

"Hn? !" Kenshin stopped short as a wave hit him. "...Huh?" Kenshin looked himself over. He was still in his Balance Breaker, and still able to feel the elements.

"...What in the hell? !" Rizevim shouts.

"...I would venture to guess, that your little toy there, only cancels out Sacred Gears constructed by God." Kenshin said. "Or maybe it has a limit that the spirits surpass. I mean...look at this." He lifted up his Boosted Gear hand. "This one shut down just fine."

"I'd go with the second one. I've seen this thing cancel out Azazel brand Gears before, I guess I can't cancel out the power of the one the spirits, those little animist sluts are actually inside." Rizevim mused. "Well no matter. The Dragon of the Elements, Shin Tatsu had around this level of power, and he lost to me."

"Well maybe I should up the ante then! !" Kenshin shouts taking Rizevim's back and ramming his elbow into it.

"Grah!" Rizevim grunted in pain as he was sent forward. He caught himself and turned, lunging for Kenshin, hitting him with a blistering barrage of fists. "You're just a strong, not mighty dragon from a strong, not mighty world...all of your power...pathetic."

Kenshin withstood his barrage and kicked Rizevim in the head. _"My attacks aren't even making him flinch! Not even in the Balance Breaker! I'm hitting home, but it's like it doesn't matter to him!" _

"You've certainly realized it by now." Rizevim said as Kenshin kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backward before getting into a slug fest with Kenshin. "Attacks like these won't put me down, not at all. So let me give you a taste of real power."

"Ggh!" Kenshin grunted as he crossed his arms as Rizevim's fist slammed against it. He felt his bones creaking from the strain. "Aagh!" He let himself be blown back by the attack and caught his bearings. Rizevim smirked and raised his hand.

"Now...as your ancestor Ragnarok would say...dance some more for me." Rizevim said

"As you wish!" Kenshin shouted, flames spiraling around his fist. _"Honoo Taryou! !" _

Rizevim's smirk widened as the attack collided against his barrier, breaking it, but not before taking some bite out of Kenshin's attack. "I see now..." Rizevim said. "You are certainly persistent, and well...you're certainly worth more than that worthless grandson of mine."

"?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"He just called Vali, the Hakuryuukou worthless?" _

"Him and his good for nothing father." Rizevim said.

"Well you certainly failed at being a father." Kenshin snorted.

"I'd rather look at it as Vali's father failing to be a good son, I mean what was he thinking? Copulating with a human." Rizevim said with a cackle.

"You know...if there's one thing I abhor the most...it's a man who treats his own family like garbage." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Good! Use that abhorrence and fight me!" Rizevim smirked. "In fact...I want you to hit me...as hard as you can."

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I know you're a Super Devil, but still do you rea-"

"Now hold on! In case you misheard me. I don't want half strength, or some random percentage. I want YOU to hit ME as HARD as YOU CAN." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"And if I refuse?" Kenshin asked.

"Then I guess the Kuroshi and Tsuki died for nothing." Rizevim snorted.

"GrraAAAH!" Kenshin roared, punching Rizevim square in the face. "!"

Rizevim tilted his head to the side. "Gyahahaha! Consider that nerve touched." Rizevim cocked his fist back and punched Kenshin in the stomach, driving the wind out of him and sending the Dragon of the Elements through several stalagmites. Kenshin picked himself back up, panting, holding his stomach.

"_Fuck...that pierced through my armor, I should have used Earth Guard." Kenshin thought. _

"See there Kenshin? That's what ya get for not listening." Rizevim said. "Now if you're ready...you, me...hard as you can."

"FINE!" Kenshin shouts taking out his naginata and spinning it. The elements spiraled around it strongly.

"Hahahaha! Much better! I can actually feel that!" Rizevim said as his hair whipped in the wind.

"Soon all you'll be feeling, is agonizing pain! !" Kenshin roared.

"Or crushing misery from seeing I was wrong about you. Go ahead, let's give that coin a flip shall we?" Rizevim said readying his barrier.

"Elemental...CATACLYSM! !" Kenshin yelled out throwing his naginata at Rizevim.

"Aw how cute he thinks it can cause a catacl-OH FUCK! !" Rizevim shouted as he was engulfed by the attack as it went off and realized how powerful it really was.

"Haa...haaa...haaa..." Kenshin panted heavily. "Was that hard enough for you? !"

"Grh...uhnnn..." The dust settled to reveal Rizevim with moderate wounds and his armor was destroyed.

"There, now that you've seen that. Away with you, I have a family to get back to." Kenshin said turning around to leave.

"Hehe...heheheheh...Hyaahahahahahahaha! !" Rizevim laughed.

"Hm? !" Kenshin turned back to him. "What...? !"

"You think this is over? ! Hyahahaha! Don't be a fool!" Rizevim said taking out two familiar vials.

"? ! Phoenix Tears!" Kenshin shouts as he broke away for Rizevim. However it was for naught as the healing substance made contact with his skin. Rizevim extended his hand and blasted Kenshin back with a massive sphere of demonic power.

Kenshin slowly picked himself up. "Tch...I guess thinking that attack would be able to put down a Super Devil was foolish."

"I thought I told you to hit me as hard you can? !" Rizevim balked.

"That was one of my strongest attacks, but it loses power on the travel, it's a problem I can't correct." Kenshin said.

"Is that so...well...for failing to obey my command again...your punishment is death." Rizevim said, taking aim at him with a spear shaped aura of demonic magic. "Die." He launched it at Kenshin.

"? !" Kenshin tried to move, but his body locked up. "Oh no, the holy magic!"

The blast wave was enormous as it impacted the area where Kenshin was standing. "Hm?" Rizevim noticed a spiraling tornado off in the distance.

"...?" Kenshin opened his eyes to see he was inside the stationary vortex.

"That was so close!"

"Sylph?" Kenshin said seeing the wind spirit above him, stabilizing the tornado.

"It's OK Kenshin, you're gonna be fine." He looked over to see Salamander next to him, holding him up.

"This twister will only protect you for so long Kenshin! Come on out and face me, and die!" Rizevim shouts from outside. though he sounded further away

Kenshin heard him, but saw Undine and Gnome in front of him, Undine looked hurt. "Hey! Undine are you OK? !" Kenshin said.

"I...I'm fine. To protect us I had to make a wall of slime, It stung, but I'll live." Undine said. "We need to get out of here while we can."

"..." Gnome nodded.

"You can fight a little, kid, but against a Super Devil like me, it makes no difference." Rizevim said. "What's the plan then, you can't teleport, and you won't be able to find an exit while evading me!"

"..." Kenshin went silent before stepping forward.

"Kenshin...?" Salamander said.

"Sylph, stop powering the tornado, let it run out." Kenshin said.

"...?" Sylph was confused, but did as he requested and landed next to her sisters.

"..." Kenshin turned back to them with a calm look...before a peaceful smile stretched over his face.

"What is it Kenshin? Do you have some sort of plan?" Undine asked.

"...The end has come for this Dragon of the Elements. It's time for the next one to take his place." Kenshin said.

"! !" Gnome came over and grabbed his hand, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Kenshin-Chan, what are you saying? !" Sylph asked with a stunned expression.

"Kenshin, all we have to do is wait for Ophis to return, she knows this place an-!" Undine was cut off.

"I won't make it until then and I don't want to endanger her as she is now." Kenshin said. "I can feel it, the holy magic is coursing slowly, but surely...and it's burning my body. If I have to fight Rizevim, I have to do it to drive him back, or kill him if I can."

"_**..." **_The Boosted Gear appeared on Kenshin's hand.

"Ddraig?" Kenshin said.

"_**...Part...no...Issei...he...he didn't make it." Ddraig said. **_

"..." Kenshin smiled again, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "...I see. Issei wanted to try and be Ophis' friend...so...tell her about him for me, will you? I'll be with him shortly, so I can't do it myself."

"_**Yes...and Kenshin?" Ddraig said. **_

"Yes?" Kenshin said.

"_**Your ancestors and your predecessors to your title...would be proud of the person you are." Ddraig said. **_

"...Hahahaha, come on now...no need to get all mushy with me Ddraig." Kenshin laughed even as more tears flowed down his face.

"Kenshin, it doesn't have to be this way! We could get you back home, you could be healed!" Salamander protested.

"If you use the Vessel in the condition you're in you'll surely...!" Undine said.

"I know...I'll die. It probably won't happen right away, but still..." Kenshin said. "This is...the only way..."

"I-Is it really?" Undine asked.

"..." Kenshin turned to face all of them. "You know..." He trailed off with a smile. "I wanted to be as good a person to you four...as Shin Tatsu, Dad, or Heinrich was...but...I can't help feeling I've fallen way short of that."

"..." The Yonseirei went silent.

Kenshin turned his head to where he sensed Rizevim. "I'm thankful to my mother for giving birth to me, with the strong body of mine...and to my father, for teaching me how to defend myself...and how to be a man. Along the way...I met others...who saved me from myself, and showed me how to give and receive love and kept me from falling apart...and most importantly." He closed his eyes with a wide smile. "I received the power to protect them all, from the four of you."

Kenshin couldn't see it, but Sylph, Gnome, Undine...and even Salamander had tears streaming from their eyes. But, what they didn't know as well...was that Kenshin could feel their sadness flowing through him. Kenshin turned away and closed his eyes. Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Rias and everyone else came to mind. He knew...he promised Rias he would return and his promise with Yukari as well, but...it seemed he would have to break those promises."...I'm satisfied with this bein' the end." Kenshin said. "So before I leave...I got one last thing I need to do." He raised Kuroi Jigoku skyward. "Sylph, Salamander, Undine, Gnome...thank you for everything you've done for me...please watch over this stupid bastard...for the final time."

"...YES!" The Four Spirits shouted through their tears as their powers flared to life on Kuroi Jigoku's blade.

The twister died down as Kenshin took off toward Rizevim who was still a distance away. "Just give up you idiot..." Rizevim said in disinterest.

"_Come! Howl with me Elements! Let us become as one, for the final time! !" _Kenshin thought as his armor fractured and his hair caught fire_. _An explosion of the elements drove Rizevim back as Kenshin got to him. "Vessel of the Elements! !" Kenshin declared.

"..." Rizevim stared at him. _"That form huh..."_ He thought.A smirk slowly crawled Rizevim's face. "Finally ready to stop with the kiddy games and sit at the table with the big boys eh? ! Fine then! I'm game!" Rizevim's and Kenshin's fists met, but the former's recoiled and he jumped back. However Kenshin quickly took his back and kicked him back into the ground. Rizevim got up and laughed. "Hyahahahaha! Your aura's gone red with rage! You can't last that long in this form, you'll die a meaningless death in the middle of nowhere."

Kenshin drove his elbow into Rizevim's chest, knocked him skyward and then swung his leg into the Son of Lucifer's chest. "You're right, the end has come for me, but...I will at least do Sirzechs and the Trinity Alliance a favor by disposing of you! This will be my final act!" He charged forward. _"I will protect everyone! ! Nothing! Not even this Super Devil will stop me! !" He thought. "Rage with me, Elements! Let this bastard know just what he's dealing with! !"_

Rizevim smirked widely and created a blade of demonic energy. "Come then! Let's see what you're truly made of kid!"

Their blades clashed, tearing the earth beneath them to shreds. Kenshin slammed their blades to the ground and punched Rizevim in the face before grabbing the back of the Son of Lucifer's head and slamming it face first into his knee. "Gahh!" Rizevim gasped in pain.

"_Toraken!" Kenshin shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku up and down in quick succession. "Sou Toraken!" Kenshin said repeated the process two more times, ending with the upward slash that took him skyward. "Dragon Dive!" Kenshin shouts shooting down at him, Kuroi Jigoku pointed forward. He turned around and punched at Rizevim, his fist coated in flames. "Honoo Taryou! !"_

Rizevim tumbled painfully across the ground. He looked forward as he got to his feet to see Kenshin cocking his fist back again, this time with the elements spiraling around his fist. He readied his barrier, but was not ready for the attack Kenshin had in mind.

"_Shinkuryuuken! !" Kenshin shouts, punching his fist forward, a pressurized burst of air firing out carrying the other three elements, shaped like the head of a dragon, striking Rizevim. _

"Hrrnnghh!" Rizevim growled, withstanding the force.

"And again!" Kenshin shouts firing off another burst.

This time Rizevim was blown onto his back. _"This kid...if I don't get serious, he could really kill me." Rizevim thought. _He got back up and smirked. "Heheheheh, the fight against your father was entertaining kid, but I haven't been this excited in a long time." He laughed, undaunted from Kenshin's assault. "But you still can't kill me kid...I'm still too strong for you."

"We'll just see about that." Kenshin said.

Rizevim appeared in front of Kenshin and uppercutted him. However Kenshin used his wings to stop himself and dove back down at the Son of Lucifer with Kuroi Jigoku over head. _"Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia! !" _

"? !" Rizevim dodged this attack attempt as it cratered the ground. He threw another lance at Kenshin's face only to have it swatted down by Kenshin's sword as he moved it to an iai position. _"Devastating Gale: Flash Kill!" _

"Argh!" Rizevim growled in pain as Kenshin slashed him across the leg. "Bastard!" He shouts slashing Kenshin across the back.

"Hrn!" Kenshin grunted and turned around punching Rizevim who shielded himself and let the force carry him off.

He tumbled across the ground and got back up. "Fuahahahahahahaha! ! Very well! I admit it! I haven't fought anyone as strong as you since Sirzechs in the Devil's civil war! In this form, you can stand on equal ground with a Super Devil!" Rizevim cackled.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes...a look of rage painted across his face. Throughout the battle he had been seeing images and visions, he didn't know what they were or how he was seeing them, but he knew one thing...what he saw... Pissed. Him. Off! He readied his sword and lunged for Rizevim, slashing chaotically, but precisely at the same time. _"Ninefold Rakshasa! Dragonic Asura! !" _

"Uuuooooohhhhh! !" Rizevim roared in pain as he was driven back by the dragon, blocking the slashes with his barrier. He got back up again. "Heheheheh...yes...keep resisting, keep resisting until the end, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin! !" He said as he noticed the Vessel of the Elements flickering in and out.

"Haa...haa...haaa...haaaa...damn...there's only one thing I can do now." Kenshin said as he held Kuroi Jigoku at the ready, at head level pointing at Rizevim as the elements went from his body to the sword. "This...is where you die, _**RIZEVIM! !**_" He roared charging Rizevim.

"What a man! !" Rizevim laughed. "Sirzechs Gremory! I commend you for finding such an amazing warrior! However!" He created several spears of his mana and sent them at Kenshin.

(splash! Fwoosh!)

Slime and flames flared to life and behind them, in between Kenshin and the spears were Undine, Salamander and Sylph who held onto them. The three of them looked upon Rizevim in anger as the former two caught his spears. "..." Kenshin glanced over to see Gnome in a throwing pose with a determined look on her face.

Sylph, Undine and Salamander disappeared. "Kenshin-Chan! Kenshin!" The Four Spirits chorused. "ATTACK! !"

"Uuuuurrooooooo! !" Kenshin roared appearing in front of Rizevim.

"Oh Fu-!" Rizevim said with wide eyes as he erected his strongest barrier.

Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku forward. "Gruuuaaaahhh! !" Kenshin roared as it hit the barrier.

"Grruuuoooohhhh! !" Rizevim yelled out in agony as the elements struck at him through the barrier.

"This world...does not need the outdated ideologies of the former Satans...ANY LONGER! ! BE CRUSHED AND BEGONE! !_ QUADRUPLE GIGA! !" _Kenshin roared as he drove Rizevim backward before slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward.

Rizevim was sent flying far away before the attack exploded. "...Haa...haa...haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin gasped for much needed breath as his body fell forward. However it was caught by Ophis. He felt the spirits reentering him. He didn't raise an argument. If they wanted to remain with him until he passed. He didn't mind.

"Can you walk?" Ophis asked.

"Barely..." Kenshin said.

"Then come on." Ophis said.

"...You know...I can't feel anything anymore..." He said with a weary smile. "It feels like I'm using Gnome's power with the penalty still there...y'know..."

"_Kenshin, just hang on! We'll be out of here soon!" Undine shouts. _

"...Ophis..." Kenshin said.

"What?" Ophis asked.

"What do you want to do...when we get back?" Kenshin asked trying to make conversation, even if he knew his was dying.

"Back? I, have nowhere to go back to...I no longer have the power to even think about taking my home back." Ophis said. _"He's talking like the Sekiryuutei did..." _

"Then...make my home your new home." Kenshin said. "At least until...you get your power back anyway..."

"Your home...?" Ophis asked.

"Yeah...I mean you were able to get along with Asia and Irina...among others...I think you'd like it there...hahaha, you know after I did some heavy duty soundproofing to the walls of your room." Kenshin's foot slipped and gave out. Ophis held him up. "Hey...Ophis?"

"What is it?" Ophis asked.

"...Have you...ever been in love with someone?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Ophis didn't respond.

"I see..." Kenshin said with a smile. "You know...loving silence is one thing, but...no one should have to be alone forever..."

"..." Ophis said nothing.

"_Kenshin-Chan, please hang on!" Sylph shouts._

"...Despite our ups and down during our first time together back when I was younger...I had a wonderful time knowing you...Ophis..." Kenshin said.

"...I feel the same." Ophis said.

"You know...Asia's already lost Issei, ghh...I have to...keep moving..." Kenshin said his breathing becoming labored. "Miyuki puts on a strong front, but I know she wouldn't be able to handle something like this..."

"Come on..." Ophis said lifting him back up.

"Akeno...she's really a fragile person at heart...and Koneko...well...I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel at least...I wonder too...how Evangeline and Chachamaru will react...to this...?" Kenshin asked.

"Xenovia...Irina...Sextum...haha...I remember when we were all enemies..." He said.

"Rossweisse...Gasper...hurry back...home..." Kenshin said as his legs gave out again.

"_Get up...you...you've always gotten back up before..." Gnome said. _

"...Azazel...take good care of my mother...if you hurt her..." Kenshin's voice trailed off. "Kiba...you were a good man...I would have been honored to call you a friend if we had met back in my world."

"_Kenshin, at least...at least make it until you can say goodbye to everyone!" Salamander said. _

"..." Ophis let him speak

"Issei...I'm really glad...I told you I thought of you as a little brother...before we died." Kenshin said.

"Vali...Sairaorg...heheh...it's a shame we'll never be able to fight again..." Kenshin said

"..." Ophis knelt over Kenshin as his breathing slowed.

"...Rias...I might have terrible luck, but...I was truly lucky to have met...and fallen in love with someone as wonderful as you are..." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...! !" A shout from far away was heard.

"...Huh?" Kenshin said. "...Yu...kari?"

"When the Sekiryuutei perished, his evil pieces flew away...I think the Dragon's Gate is open, and they went there. If that's the case...when she saw that happen. I don't think your sister could help herself." Ophis said

"...I see.." Kenshin said

"..." Ophis went silent and charged a bit of her power into Kenshin's body.

"Huh?" Kenshin said as he stood back up.

"I can't save you by myself in my condition, but...say whatever last words you wish to her." Ophis said.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I can tell, I'm still fading, still on the edge of death...when I pass...please send her back to where she came from. I don't want...her get swallowed by the gap...would that be possible?" He said as he pulled out an orb from his head with Seishin Boido.

"Of course.." Ophis said. "With the Dragon's Gate open...it's possible in my condition."

"...Gh..." Kenshin shambled forward as Yukari appeared in front of him. He smiled weakly. "...Sorry...I...messed up..."

"..." Yukari stared at him. _"He...feels so weak..." She thought. _Kenshin fell forward and she caught him. "..Kenshin...?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Hahahaha...like you always said...my trying to do too much alone...would eventually..." Kenshin trailed off. Yukari knew why he was saying this...she knew what it meant...but she couldn't accept it.

"I don't want to hear something like that from you, I want you alive! !" Yukari shouts, tears in her eyes. "You promised me! You gave me your word that we'd survive together!" The tears were now flowing out of her eyes. "Kenshin...don't go...please."

"Yukari...I'm sorry, but...if I had to choose between you and me on who goes to meet their maker...I'd choose me every single time...you're...just too precious to me." Kenshin said.

"You're too precious for me to lose!" Yukari cried out. "Without you, there is no me!"

"And who would be there to comfort Miyuki and Mom...and everyone else?" Kenshin asked.

"...I...I know you're going to ask me to carry on...but...I..I don't know if I can take losing you a second time." Yukari sobbed.

"Please...Yukari...you're the only one who can...promise me...it's...the only way...I'll be able to rest...in peace..." Kenshin panted out.

"..." Yukari squeezed her eyes shut. "A...Alright...I..I will."

"Thank you..." Kenshin said as he fell forward landing on the ground. Placing the orb in his hand into hers as he fell.

"Kenshin..?" Yukari said.

"..." He didn't respond

"KENSHIN! !" Yukari screamed out as she clutched him in her arms.

"..." Ophis stepped forward and placed her hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Kenshin asked me to do this, I, am sorry." She said as she used her magic to send Yukari out of the dimensional gap, leaving Kenshin behind.

"...That hurt...why couldn't I have died then...?" Kenshin said with dull eyes, looking up at the sky, flipping onto his back.

"Kenshin." Ophis said kneeling down next to him.

"Ophis...I...wish...I could have had the chance...to ease your loneliness...even if only by a bit..." Kenshin said with a tired smile.

"..." A shiver ran through Ophis' body that she couldn't control.

"..." Kenshin looked back up at the sky. "Grandfather, Grandmother...Dad...I'll be home...soon..." He said, breathing out his last breath.

"..." Ophis reached forward and closed his eyes. "..." Ophis looked at him blankly. She heard the Yonseirei crying. Her eyes stung so she rubbed them. When she pulled her hand back she noticed her index fingers were both wet. "...I...am crying...?" She said. She reached up and held her temple in her hand. "...When did this happen...?" She wondered as her eyes stung again. "When...did I...become attached to you Kenshin...you and the Sekiryuutei both...?"

What the Infinity Dragon Goddess didn't realize...was that she considered both Kenshin and Issei as friends even if she didn't talk with Issei that much...and now, she knew just how badly it hurt to lose that. The spirits came out of his body and looked upon him. "..."

"...What will you do now?" Ophis asked.

"...Go to Yu-" Sylph was cut off.

"We will return to Makai for now..." Salamander interrupted.

"Mandy...?" Sylph said. "I thought we were going to Yukari-Chan."

"...No...I'm with Salamander on this one. I want to go home for a bit...and check in on my people." Undine said. "You should come too Sylph. I'm sure you must be worried about your friends in the forest."

"...Yeah..." Sylph said with a morose expression.

"..." Gnome kept staring at Kenshin.

"Are you going to your desert?" Salamander asked.

"..." Gnome nodded, but reached for Kenshin. "!"

"...The end result for all devils, they turn to dust." Ophis said with her eyes closed as Kenshin's body crumbled away. A purple orb was left behind. "Leaving behind the soul."

"...Tch..." Salamander said looking at the orb, or rather Kenshin's soul. "That just makes it worse..." She said.

"...Yes..." Undine lamented.

"No wonder there were so many similarities..." Sylph said.

"..." Gnome stared solemnly at Kenshin's soul.

"...It looks almost like his did." Ophis said. "The one Ddraig called the best Sekiryuutei...and the one who came the closest to achieving Ragnarok's great power...both are now gone..."

The orb that housed Kenshin's soul, had the elements spiraling around it in a calm harmony.

(break)

_In another area of the Dimensional Gap. _

Forbesii walked through the Dimensional Gap until he found a bloody, smoldering Rizevim. "Huhuhuhu...you're looking a little...well, not well done, cause you're still bleeding, but we'll call you medium rare."

"I'm not a steak you jackass!" Rizevim shouts.

"Hmhmhm..." Forbesii chuckled and took a phoenix tear out of Rizevim's pocket and poured it on him.

"Hrng...that bastard and his little animist sluts." Rizevim growled as he sat up, referring to Kenshin, Sylph, Salamander, Gnome and Undine. "He almost killed me, the fucker."

"Yes. Kenshin-kun is quite strong. There's a reason he was was sung in the same graces as Ragnarok Kuroshi was, in your world anyway." Forbesii said. "There's also his temperament to consider."

"His temperament?" Rizevim said.

"Yes, he was already going to die, he knew it, you knew it. So really what else did Kenshin-kun have to lose that wasn't already going to be lost?" Forbesii said. "He stopped trying to preserve himself and truly went full tilt."

"Hn, I guess..." Rizevim grunted.

"You know, Kenshin likely sent his memories of that fight, and the one he had with me back to his allies like I said before." Forbesii said.

"Yeah so?" Rizevim asked.

"Let's say the current Satans think you're dead...I have a plan that we might be able to implement if they do, would you be willing to cooperate? And if they don't...well then we can carry on as usual" Forbesii said with a calm smile.

"Hmm...if that is the case, what would I have to do?" Rizevim asked.

"Give me some of your biological material, and then lay low for awhile and let Euclid-kun stand in your place for the time being." Forbesii said. "Let me handle the plan itself."

"Hmn...very well." Rizevim shrugged. "Let us adjourn to your castle, Maouzyou for the time being."

"Fine by me." Forbesii said as the two disappeared.

(break)

In the area where the Kuroshi and Gremory parties had set up the Dragon's Gate. Everyone was waiting anxiously. When only Issei's evil pieces had returned through the gate, everyone was shocked. Asia was near inconsolable...Sextum and Kazumi were openly weeping. Kuroka had her own tears streaming down her face. Le Fay was bawling at the loss of her hero. Rias had her own tears dripping down her face at the loss of the person who was like a little brother to her. Seeing how that could not be good news. Yukari activated the Balance Breaker and dove through the gate, into the dimensional gap.

She had not returned yet and it had been quite some time. "Keep it open." Hikari said to Azazel.

"I know that, but..." Azazel said. "Huh?"

The seal array that housed the door glew brightly and when it died down. Yukari was there. "? !" She looked around frantically. "Send me back! !"

"We can't, you wouldn't survive the trip a second time." Tannin said.

"I DON'T CARE! !" Yukari screamed. "I won't leave him behind! He at least deserves a proper burial! !"

"? ! !" A wave of shock went through the room. Azazel closed his eyes and laid his fist into a wall. "Dammit! !"

"B-Burial...h...hey...y-you're...y-you're joking...r-right?" Rias said, her eyes wide with shock, tears flowing from her eyes as she fell to her knees.

Akeno sat on the floor, a dead look in her eyes. Ravel hugged Koneko tightly, who wasn't reacting any other way than shaking her head, muttering 'No...' while weeping.

"No...first Issei-kun, now Kenshin-kun too?" Kiba said with his own tears flowing from his eyes.

"No...Onii-Chan NO! !" Miyuki cried out, crashing into the closest person's chest, who happened to be Vali.

"..." Vali closed his eyes and held her.

"Kenshin..." Evangeline said, her head bowed. "...Hopefully you've found the peace you've been looking for all your life..."

"The Dragon of the Elements...you have my respect." Tannin said.

"...I...let another one die..." Tamamo said. "...I...I'm so sorry..." She whispered with a shivering voice.

"H-Hey! Y-Yukari! K-Kenshin's not dead...i-is he? H-He can't be! He promised me he would return!" Rias shouted, tears flowing from her eyes, a near crazed, broken look in her eyes.

(Smack!)

Yukari slapped Rias. Rias turned back toward her, holding her cheek, with wide eyes. "...Rias..." Yukari said with a conflicted look and a shaking voice. "H...He's gone Rias..." She whimpered out.

"..." Rias fell to her knees again, her eyes twitching. Kiba stepped forward and held her tightly as she let out an anguished scream.

"..." Yukari closed her eyes, her fists shaking. "Tannin...how is the situation at the Underworld Capitol?" She asked.

"The evacuations are going, but they're at risk of being overrun." Tannin said.

"...I see. I'll report there at once." Yukari said as the scale mail she was wearing began to break and her hair started to ignite. "There will be time to grieve later...after the job is complete."

"Yukari, you...you could die...you know that." Azazel said.

"Y'know...for the first time in quite some time...I'd actually welcome that." Yukari said as she teleported away.

"Tannin, make sure she doesn't get herself killed out of grief." Azazel said. "Please..."

"Yes..." Tannin said as he followed after Yukari.

Azazel turned and found that Hikari was missing. "Hikari? Where did you...?"

Hikari stood outside. Looking up at the cloudy sky, her face twitched as a raindrop hit her cheek. She wondered...why it was always her family that had to endure _**these**_ kinds of hardships. The wrath of a mad king, a war they wanted nothing to do with. a psychotic would be god. Just as Kenshin was finally getting adjusted to this world again. He is killed, her son might not have been perfect, but dammit he had worked for and earned his happiness!

Hikari usually kept her composure in this situations. She had when her masters had left her and Ryuushin. She had when she was forced to nearly kill her husband when Hottan had possessed her, because she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her. She had even kept her composure when Ryuushin had died. She was trying to be strong for her children.

But now...

(Thud!)

A wet thudding sound was heard as her knees hit the moistened ground. Hikari had finally had enough. "Hee..." Her eyes burned with tears as she squeezed them shut. She bit her bottom lip as her body shook, her hands balled up into fists.

She felt so helpless. Her son was gone, and all she wanted was to have him back, to hold him in her arms and to do anything she could to make up for the time she still had not had with him. She didn't want to see her daughters, his sisters crying like they had been over him or in Yukari's case, holding back her tears, throwing herself into battle, not caring if she came out of it at all.

"!" Her eyes shot wide open as a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked over and saw blonde bangs, and darker hair. "...A..za...zel...?" She said.

"If you want to cry, you should go ahead and cry." Azazel said. "You are a mother who has just out lived one of her children. Something no parent should ever have to experience."

"..." Hikari felt something inside of her shatter as the tears began pouring out of her eyes, letting out a loud cry of anguish. She felt Azazel's embrace strengthen.

"It's OK, I'm here for you Hikari, as long as you need me to be." Azazel said.

"...Why can't it ever be me for once...why does it have to be Ryuushin...and now Kenshin..." Hikari asked.

"Because...they would never have it that way." Azazel said. "They would much rather die themselves, then have lost you, or anyone they cared about...at least that's what I think."

"But it hurts so much!" Hikari wailed. "It hurts...so badly to be the one that gets left behind..."

"I know." Azazel said."Just let it all out, it's OK...I won't leave you."

Today, Hyoudou Issei and Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin left so many behind, who were now tasked with picking themselves back up again.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: (hangs a closed sign on his door) No character convo to end this chapter.

Some of you might be wondering why I decided to introduce Rizevim this early, a full four volumes before he's supposed to be...well...two and a half considering one and half of those four volumes are side story collections. As referenced at the end of his fight with Kenshin. He will be working with Forbesii on something in the near future.

As for why Kenshin was able to hang with him, well Forbesii said it. Kenshin had nothing left to lose that he wasn't already going to lose, so why preserve yourself at that point? At this point Rizevim is still stronger, in a fight that Kenshin actually tried to not die in, Rizevim would win.

And how Issei died happened like in canon.

Anyway, see you all next time. Oh! Also, I'm taking some time to work on a oneshot and update another story, so please don't expect the next chapter too quickly.

Draconis678 out.


	49. Separation

Draconis: Hrm..

Kenshin: Don't mind me, just dead over here. (enjoying a smoke)

Issei: Got any twos?

Kenshin: Nope, go groping.

Ophis: What are you two doing?

Issei: Kenshin had an Oppai Dragon themed deck of cards, so we're playing Go Groping. It's basically the Oppai (pauses)

Kenshin: Or anything really.

Issei: Right, version of Go Fish.

Kenshin: Why are you writing for this right now anyway, don't you still have a lemon to write?

Draconis: Yeah, but I'm debating on which one to write. I was thinking of writing one between you and Kuroka, but the conflict here is that she's apart of Issei's harem which means I would have to write out a lemon with Issei and one of Kenshin's harem members, barring Rias and Yukari. The latter for obvious reasons. The former because it would just feel weird to write Rias, who is deeply in love with Kenshin in my story, to be with Issei as she is in canon. So I wanted to ask my readers, should I do this, or scrap the idea? This is a one chapter review poll. If yes, I'll put a poll on my profile to decide which member of Kenshin's harem pulls a switch for a chapter. The other idea was more or less a lemon between Sona and Kenshin stemming from the scene in chapter 45.

Kenshin: Wait, where would you be posting this?

Draconis: Oh, the next separate lemon I write from this story will be posted in 'A Dragon of His Word' which I will convert into a one shot collection. Anyway. Wow kind of a weird thing to talk about considering the chapter I have to now write for this story as it is.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 49

Separation.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Lights...above her face. That was the first sight that greeted Yukari's eyes as she awoke. "Hnn...?" She looked around. The calender read several days further than she remembered. All she saw was white, and there was no scent in the room. _"...A hospital..." She thought. _"Uggh..." She tried to push herself up, but her arms were weak. She turned her head to the bedside table and saw an orb. "...!" Her eyes widened, immediately recognizing it.

"_Sorry...I messed up..." _

"_You always said my trying to do everything alone would..." _

"_Yukari...I'm sorry...you're just too precious for me to lose." _

Kenshin's words to her, his last words to her replayed in her mind. She slowly grabbed the orb and clutched it tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. She let out a pained scream as she started to thrash around. Suddenly someone came in and restrained her. It was Kiba. "Let me go! ! " Yukari yelled.

"I can't you'll reopen your wounds at this rate!" Kiba said. "It took long enough to heal you after the Vessel of the Elements canceled out!"

"I don't care! I don't fucking care! !" Yukari screamed, tears flowing down her face. "You should have just left me to die! !"

"And then what? Would Kenshin's last actions had been for nothing? It's clear he gave you that orb there." Kiba and Yukari turned to find Raiser standing in the doorway.

"Shut up." Yukari snarled. "What would you know?"

"...What would I know...hmph..." Raiser kicked off the wall. "How about the fact that my little sister is crying at the loss of both the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements? Or how about this for example...since this chaos started my Queen, Yubelluna has gone missing. She could be dead for I all I know. But sure, let's just pretend you're the only one, WHO LOST SOMETHING!" He shouts.

"YOU THINK I DON'T REALIZE THAT? !" Yukari shouts, getting in the Phenex heir's face. "He...He trusted me to protect his back for years, and I failed to do that! I fucking failed!"

"You were always going to fail! That man wasn't someone you could have protected forever!" Raiser said. "But now that he's gone. The bulk of his responsibilities now fall on your shoulders. Don't shame his legacy by getting yourself killed immediately after he dies."

"..." Yukari bowed her head. "...Khh!" She bit her lip, restraining a sob.

"...Mourn him and move on...we might not have started off on the best terms, but...he did become someone I could respect, and I feel like this is what he would want." Raiser said turning toward the door.

"...What do they think happened?" Yukari asked. "To your Queen?"

"I don't know." Raiser said. "We're looking into it as we speak."

Yukari nodded and looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"Yukari you should be resting." Kiba said.

"I don't plan on doing anything strenuous but sitting in a hospital has never been my thing." Yukari said. She caught something thrown in her direction, it was a vial of Phoenix Tears.

"Your mother already paid for them." Raiser said.

Yukari nodded and poured it on her forehead. "Nngh!" She grunted as her wounds healed.

"You should still rest though. Phoenix Tears can't cure what's up here." Raiser said pointing at his temple.

"No...like I said before...there will be plenty of time to mourn after the job is complete." Yukari said.

"...Do as you wish." Raiser shrugged before leaving the room.

Yukari snapped her fingers and was dressed. "So, what's the situation?"

"Well, apparently the giant monster Kenshin-kun was fighting reappeared here, it must have either been remade or summoned here from that alternate dimension. We're calling it the Jabberwocky and the monsters that are smaller than it are called the Bandersnatch." Kiba said.

"I see." Yukari said. "Did Azazel just pull those from Lewis Carroll's work?" She asked.

"Yes." Kiba said as they left the hospital room.

"That's not what I mean however..." Yukari said. "How is everyone?" She asked.

"...Well...Miyuki-San's focusing on helping Vali recover. Xenovia and Irina still haven't returned from Heaven, so I don't know if the news has reached them yet. Same for Gasper-kun and Rossweisse." Kiba said. "Tamamo-San's been helping to heal the wounded as best as she could."

"Keep going, we've got time to talk." Yukari said.

"Koneko-Chan's...kind of bottled things up or was trying to anyway...Ravel as you heard has also been crying." Kiba said. "Asia...well." Kiba let out a sigh. "She's been fighting against her despair, but..."

"Yeah...that's grieving for you." Yukari said.

"...Kazumi-San's been helping the main force scout the monsters. Hikari-San's spending a lot of time with Azazel-Sensei, either helping with his research or trying to make a new shield. She's also been training with Evangeline-San." Kiba said.

"With Evangeline?" Yukari asked. "Hmn..." She went into thought.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking." Yukari said.

"Chachamaru's also helping with the scouting, and using her Sacred Gear to blast them." Kiba said.

"Figures." Yukari nodded.

"Then...there's Vice Chief and Chief herself." Kiba said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Yukari asked.

"Well...Vice-Chief is really depressed, she doesn't respond to anything I say." Kiba said. "But at least you can get into the room she's in. Chief's locked herself in her room with Issei-kun's evil pieces and pictures of her and Kenshin-kun, and won't come out."

"..." Yukari went silent as she stared at the orb in her hand.

"What is that?" Kiba asked.

"I can only assume it's the last memory Kenshin had." Yukari said. "It must have been important if he needed this ferried off."

"Have you watched it?" Kiba asked.

"No." Yukari said. "This...isn't something I'm going to want to watch twice. I'll wait until everyone's ready then I'll watch it, and...Kenshin was also Sirzechs' pawn. So I'd like him to be there to see this as well."

Kiba nodded. "You know...we had talked about it before..."

"What?" Yukari asked.

"Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun and I. We had talked about the possibility of one of us dying." Kiba said.

"...if you're nervous about revealing this to me, don't be." Yukari said looking out the window. "Kenshin and I talked about it as well, mainly during our time in the past...our family's massacre, showed us how fleeting life can be, how easily it can be taken away...yet still..." She bowed her head. "I...I still can't accept it..."

"He was your brother, not only that, but someone you loved dearly." Kiba said.

"..." Yukari looked out the window again. "Can we just warp to back to Gremory Castle?"

"Of course." He laid his hand on her shoulder and activated a teleportation circle. They reappeared in the foyer of the Gremory Castle. They found Barakiel standing there, having just arrived.

"Yuuto Kiba-San, Tsuki Yukari-San." Barakiel said. He closed his eyes and bowed. "My condolences for your loss."

"Thanks." Yukari nodded. "You're here to see Akeno?"

"Yes." Barakiel said.

"Follow me." Kiba said.

Yukari and Barakiel did so, as they did they talked. "...I see." Barakiel said. "Then Akeno is..."

"Yes." Kiba nodded.

Barakiel nodded and turned to Yukari. "Lord Sirzechs wanted me to extend his thanks to you for helping with the evacuation. It's still not complete, but it's progressing better."

"Does he know?" Yukari asked.

"He does, but with the chaos right now. He can't give himself time to come visit." Barakiel said.

"I get it, being a Satan is hard work, especially in times of crisis." Yukari said.

The three arrived at the guest room and walked in, there was no light, but you could see Akeno sitting on the couch with a lifeless look in her eyes. Barakiel walked forward and approached her. He shook her shoulder gently. She looked up at him. "T..Tou-Sama...?"

"I heard the story already." Barakiel said.

"...Tou-Sama...I..." Akeno buried her face in her father's chest.

"It's OK. I am here for you, I won't leave until you've stopped crying, but you are also the Gremory Queen, who with the Kuroshi are becoming representatives of the young devils. You have to use your power for the Underworld soon, but for now. Just let it all out."

"Hee...Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun, why? !" Akeno cried in in her father's embrace.

Kiba and Yukari left the two alone. "..." Yukari stared on ahead and let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"It's what Barakiel said." Yukari said. "Sure Akeno can bounce back from this, but it won't mean much if Rias doesn't do the same."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Can you guys really go into battle without your leader?" Yukari asked. "At least with Kenshin, he never really considered himself to be a leader, truly anyway. A group goes as their leader does. Even if it's just for a morale boost. Which after losing Issei is sorely needed for you."

"I think Kenshin-kun underestimated himself, on how much he truly led you all." Kiba said. "His strength and his very will stood as an inspiration to his allies. He wasn't a great strategist no, but not all great leaders are either."

"..." Yukari said nothing.

The two continue walking down the halls and run into Saji. "Yukari-San, I thought you were still in the hospital in Kaichou's territory."

"Phoenix Tear." Yukari said.

"Ah." Saji said. "How are you holding up?"

"..." Yukari looked out the window with a glare.

"..." Saji nodded. "I'm sorry for asking."

"..." Yukari nodded back and walked past him. "I'm going to train. Kiba, let me know if you need my help with anything."

"OK." Kiba nodded.

Yukari walked to the training area below the Gremory Compound and took out Ragnarok's scroll. "?" Ragnarok looked over at her as he emerged from the scroll. "What is it?"

"Training, now." Yukari said.

"Couldn't you ask Kenshin to train with you?" Ragnarok asked.

"Kenshin is dead." Yukari said with a scowl, not directed at the Kuroshi founder, but at the ground.

"..." Ragnarok stared at her. "And you're asking for training so soon...why?" He asked.

"Because I have to pick up where he left off." Yukari said clenching her fists.

"..." Ragnarok nodded, but snapped his fingers. Miyuki appeared next to Yukari. "E-Eh?" She said looking around.

"You are going to be joining your sister for one last training session." Ragnarok said.

"Last?" Yukari said.

"Yes, my scroll only has a limited number of uses, you're on the final one. I will try to impart as much knowledge as I can in that time." Ragnarok said.

"Alright." Miyuki nodded. "I'll join in."

"Miyuki..." Yukari said.

"I'm sick of being...this weak little sister Onii-Chan always felt he needed to protect." Miyuki said clenching her fists before wiping her eyes. "It pisses me off that I couldn't do anything for him!"

"..." Yukari closed her eyes and nodded. "I know...I know how you feel Miyuki."

"So it's settled then? OK..." Ragnarok extended his hand outward. A black nodachi appearing in his hand. "This is not Kuroi Jigoku, it is the blade I used before I killed the Spirit of Destruction and his body became the mineral I used to craft Kuroi Jigoku, by infusing it with an appropriate bone from my own body."

"Yuurei's body had the power to cancel out holy magic?" Yukari asked.

"All except for the highest levels of it." Ragnarok said. "Of course the holy canceling effect was diluted when I forged the sword. My guess is that only Lady Alipheese's bones could have kept it entirely. Now...Let's begin." He said diving toward the Tsuki sisters.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Hoo? Two of you can use it at once now?" Ragnarok asked.

"It was something that happened shortly before Kenshin and Issei perished." Miyuki said.

"Ddraig's host is gone too? A shame..." Ragnarok said. "Now, do not hold back. Destroy me if you can."

(break)

Yukari walked back to foyer of the Gremory Castle to find Sona leaving. "Sona?"

"Hm? Oh Yukari-San. You look...horrible." Sona said.

"Well I was training with Miyuki and Ragnarok." Yukari said.

"Ah." Sona nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Yukari said.

Sona shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"...I'm just putting it off." Yukari said looking up. "After this is finished, and the Underworld is safe I'll let it out, this overwhelming grief..."

"I see, your will is almost as strong as his was." Sona said. "I wish you luck."

"What about you?" Yukari said. "I mean...I was under the impression that you and Kenshin were getting close."

"..." Sona let out a deep sigh and wiped her glasses with a cloth. "I feel...like I've lost a close friend..."

Yukari nodded. "I know Kenshin told you that if you needed his help with anything, you could call him. Well now you can call me if you like."

Sona nodded with an appreciative smile. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

The doors opened and the two turned to find Sairaorg walking in. "Sairaorg? What brings you here?" Yukari asked.

"I called him." Sona said.

"And we used a private frequency so don't worry, the Great King Faction doesn't know what's going on right now." Sairaorg said.

"Yes, because I bet your father would just LOVE to rub Sirzechs' nose in it that the warrior he brought here is dead." Yukari drawled.

"?" Sairaorg looked at her in confusion. Sona whispered in his ear. "...Oh...well don't keep it in too long." Sairaorg said. "But...are you certain Kenshin is in fact dead?"

"..." Yukari sighed. "Every fiber of my being hopes that he's somehow still alive..that maybe, just maybe Ophis did something to save him, but I doubt it."

"You should loo-" Sairaorg was cut off.

"In Kenshin and I's former line or work, looking on the bright side got you killed." Yukari said.

"...I see. Well...I came to talk to Rias anyway." Sairaorg said. "Anything I have to say to you, would probably just bounce right off."

"Probably." Yukari said. "Here I'll accompany you."

"Very well. Sona-San, thanks for calling." Sairaorg said.

"Of course." Sona said turning and walking away.

Sairaorg and Yukari walked down the halls. "You know, being someone that Kenshin trusts completely, you must be pretty strong."

"Don't quite get a lot of opportunity to show it with Kenshin typically on the same battlefield as me, but yeah." Yukari said.

"Well, sometime in the near future, I'd like a sparring match with you." Sairaorg said.

"Anytime you feel like it." Yukari said with a shrug.

The two soon arrived at Rias' door where Kiba was standing. "Rias' Knight, stand aside I'm going in."

"Oh, R-Right." Kiba said.

Sairaorg opened the door and walked in. Rias was sitting at a desk. Issei's evil pieces, pictures of her and Kenshin together and the necklace and ring Kenshin gave her spread around the desk. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Sairaorg let out a bored sigh. "You show me something very boring Rias."

"Why are you here Sairaorg?" Rias asked with an unpleasant tone and look.

"I received a call from Sona Sitri. She called me privately so the Great King Faction doesn't know I'm here." Sairaorg said. "Come on, it's time to go. What's the point of you and your strong servants sitting here and being useless. It's time we young devils demonstrated our power to those behind us and show the higher ups that they were right to believe in us."

"...That is none of my concern." Rias said.

"...So you would fall this low because your man and your servants whereabouts are unknown?" Sairaorg said before dodging a pillow thrown by Rias.

"A world without him in it, I don't care for a world without Kenshin! Losing Issei was bad enough, but Kenshin had to be lost too? ! He was the most important person in the world to me!" Rias shouts, tears flowing down her face.

"That man...the woman who Hyoudou Issei gladly served, the woman that Kuroshi Kenshin loved was not a woman like this!" Sairaorg said raising his voice. "Both of them kept standing up with courage one for your dream, the other for his own but both lived up to and for all I know, exceeded your expectations! How can you, the master, and the one that such a strong man loved have such a low capacity and appearance? !"

"..." Yukari stood next to the door, listening in.

"Besides, do you really believe that either of them are really dead?" Sairaorg asked. "Because I do not."

"!" Rias and Kiba both let out a gasp.

"Then that's something to laugh about isn't it? Quick question. Has Kenshin made you his wife yet?" Sairaorg asked.

"...No, we haven't gotten married yet." Rias said. "He...He even promised me he would come back."

"Then he will come back." Sairaorg said. "Him and Issei both. Just from fighting the former, I can tell he's a man who keeps his promises no matter what, and with the latter, there's too many people counting on him to keep him down."

"..." Yukari pushed off the wall and walked away. She stopped after awhile and looked out the window. "...One more time...Kenshin...can you defy death...just one more time?" She asked herself.

Later Yukari was sitting in the foyer when she was approached by Kiba. "Hey...how is everything?" She asked.

"Well, Chief's come out of her room, Vice-Chief is up and moving around. I think...we're finally starting to get back on our feet." Kiba said.

"Hn..." Yukari said.

"Also, Sun Wukong has helped lessen the strength of Samael's curse on Vali. So he should be getting over it soon." Kiba said.

"I see, that's good. Considering we're probably going to need his help taking down those monsters." Yukari said. "Miyuki should probably be a little relieved too."

"Yes. She's still with him, helping him with things until he gets his energy back." Kiba said. "Vali said it wasn't necessary, but she kept insisting, earning teasing from both Kuroka and Bikou."

"..." Yukari let out a sigh.

"I also asked Sun Wukong something about Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"Well as you know, Issei-kun's evil pieces didn't have any of Samael's curse in them, the only thing we were feeling it from was the Dragon's Gate." Kiba said. "Samael's curse attacks the soul, but if that stands to reason that if Issei-kun's soul was destroyed, the evil pieces, which connect to the soul and resurrect the body, would have been destroyed too."

"I see...so if I were a betting lady, Issei-kun's soul is probably safe..well as safe as it can be when it's in the Dimensional Gap." Yukari said with a sigh.

"I also asked about holy burn." Kiba said.

"? !" Yukari turned to him wide eyed. "You what?"

"I needed to know." Kiba said. "Sun Wukong also said that holy burning attacks the soul too, causing a soul drain, that would eventually destroy it if nothing was done about it."

"OK...?" Yukari said.

"I just don't think Kenshin-kun would let Shalba get the drop on him while Shalba was fighting Issei-kun, so...that leaves one person." Kiba said.

"I already know..." Yukari said letting out a sigh. "After hearing Sairaorg talk to Rias, I went ahead and watched the contents of the orb. I figured...I wasn't going to get a hold of Sirzechs any time soon."

"I see. Well that kinda what I wanted to bring up. If Kenshin-kun's soul was destroyed, wouldn't that orb crumbled to nothing?" Kiba asked. "Memories are part of the soul after all."

"..." Yukari stared at the orb.

"I'm not assuming anything, but...I think it is cause for hope." Kiba said.

"..." Yukari remained silent.

The two heard footsteps approaching them and saw Grayfia coming toward them. She wore a form fitting battle outfit, her hair tied into one braid. "You're going to the front line?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, the Lucifer Peerage is being mobilized to defend the capitol. If that holy spear makes an appearance, we need to be there." Grayfia said. "This would have been a prime opportunity for Kenshin to work alongside us, but..." Grayfria trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sure if you're out there you can handle it." Kiba said. "Tell Master Souji I wish him luck."

Grayfia nodded. Yukari glanced over at her. "What brings you here then? If you gotta head out soon, I can't imagine you have too much time to spare."

Grayfia handed a letter to Kiba. "This is from Azazel and Sirzechs-Sama. It contains the whereabouts of Ajuka Beelzebub. Take Issei's evil pieces to him. If anyone could detect any possibility from them, it's Ajuka."

"..." Yukari glanced away.

"Have him look at that memory orb as well Yukari." Grayfia said.

"Isn't this kind of out of his depth?" Yukari asked.

"No, now go." Grayfia said. "We will keep Kazumi, Chachamaru and Tamamo for the time being as they are a great help with the efforts thus far, but everyone else is welcome to go with you."

"Thanks. We'll be on our way soon, and good luck." Kiba said.

(break)

_Later_

"So...let me see if I got this straight. One of the Satans has a base of operations set up in Japan?" Evangeline drawled.

"I was kind of surprised by it myself." Kiba said.

The group of Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Sextum and Evangeline proceeded through the hallways of an abandoned building. "And apparently he spends his time here making 'games'?" Hikari said. "Huh..."

They were being led to an elevator by a woman wearing a business suit. After ascending upward using the elevator they found the roof to be a veritable garden with flowers and trees placed decoratively around. In the center of this garden was a young man sitting in a throne like chair, a mysterious aura around him. "Ajuka-Sama." Rias nodded.

"Ah, the Gremory group and the Kuroshi as well. I didn't think you'd all come." Ajuka greeted.

"Before we begin, can I ask you something?" Yukari asked.

"What is it?" Ajuka asked.

"Do you know of a Rizevim Rivan Lucifer?" Yukari asked.

"?" Rias, Kiba and Miyuki all glanced at her curiously.

Ajuka narrowed his eyes. "That name...it brings back memories, none of them good. How do you know of it?"

"Because that is the last person Kenshin fought before he succumbed to holy burning brought on by the Sixteenth Demon King using the Sword of God to stab him in the heart." Yukari said holding up the orb. "I'll let you look for yourself."

"...I see..." Ajuka said. "Well, I'll try to answer your question and look at that orb and the Sekiryuutei's evil pieces later."

"Later?" Rias asked, reaching for the evil pieces in question.

"We have company." Yukari said.

Several men appeared, each of them with a high level of aura. One of them stepped forward. "Didn't think we'd find you in the human world, Imposter Satan Ajuka." He said.

"Aaah Old Satan cohorts, always a displeasure." Ajuka responded coyly.

"Not just them." A man appeared near them. He wore a purple vest and matching combat pants and boots, but the most striking thing was the black mask he wore that covered everything except his chin and mouth. "I was sent by the Sixteenth King of Demons to assist these guys."

"Krh..." Yukari growled, gripping Kazeken.

"So, you serve that man then huh? The one who not only took my husband, but my son as well..." Hikari growled, her body quivering with barely restrained rage.

"That's right, while I can't say much about the first guy, having existed before my time, if the latter wasn't such an idiot, thinking he could take on a Demon King, wielding the sword of the Almighty. He might still be alive." The man said with a smirk.

"Grh!" Yukari seethed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm...just no one, and I'm just fine with that." He said, staring at Yukari with red eyes. "Though if you need a name to label me as, you can call me Neishin."

"...Betrayer?" Miyuki said with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you using voice masking magic?" Evangeline asked with a glare.

"Because I feel like it?" Neishin responded coyly.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that I was asked to work alongside you, I'd have already killed you myself." Everyone glanced over to find Siegfried.

"How's the Annihilation Maker kid?" Neishin asked with a mocking grin.

"His wellbeing is none of your concern." Siegfried grunted.

"The ones who killed them..." Akeno spoke, scowling at them.

"_Hold it back, let them make the first move." Kiba thought glancing at Yukari, who nodded back. _

A cold aura starts to wrap around Sextum as she scowls. _"They took him away...I...won't..." She thought, trying to hold herself back. _

"Hm. I recognize the both of you." Ajuka said to Neishin and Siegfried. "You're the masked warrior that recently appeared. In fact I think you're the one who disabled Yukari over there."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to remember me. I guess that blindside must have worked pretty well." Neishin stated blithely.

"?" Evangeline narrowed her eyes. _"Yukari was blindsided in the Vessel form?" _

"And you, you're the former warrior of the church, even before the alliance, our race had you labeled as a pretty big threat, Chaos Edge Sieg." Ajuka said. "So, I assume Neishin is here to provoke Kenshin's family, but why are you here."

"It's about the thing we asked you about before, how about we make an alliance, Ajuka Beelzebub?" Siegfried said.

"? !" Everyone except Ajuka, Siegfried, and Neishin widened their eyes in shock. Evangeline soon snorted. "Funny, you keep claiming the name hero, but you seem to have no problems allying yourselves with Demons and Devils."

"You are a part of the Four Satans, but you have a different ideology than Sirzechs Lucifer and you have your own authority, just as well your research relating to abnormal things surpasses other, I heard also that you can gather the same number of people as the ones that cooperate with Sirzechs.

"_That's right, I had heard about that, the government is split into 4 groups and they are maintained by faction members of each Satan. The two with the most authority are Sirzechs-Sama and Ajuka-Sama. As far as the big picture they're all in agreement, but for small issues they are against each other and it comes up often in the news. They mainly have different views on technology organization." Kiba thought. _

Ajuka let out a sigh. "I am certainly a Satan, a Super Devil at that. I have thrown out Sirzechs' requests numerous times and to be honest, when I read his and Kenshin's reports on the excursion to Mundus Magicus, and saw that Kenshin beat the hell out of Sirzechs. I laughed from a good, healthy spot. I realize that from the sides, it makes us look like enemies, but the 'Game' I'm currently working on is one of my favorite hobbies."

Siegfried let out a bitter smile while Neishin laughed. "So the current Beelzebub is a Game Otaku."

"Hahahaha." Ajuka chuckled. "Depends on the game really."

"We got in serious trouble because of those hobbies of yours." Siegfried said.

"Well, I can say the same to you." Ajuka countered.

Siegfried shrugged. "What attracts us the most about is that you're the only Devil who could compete against 'that' Sirzechs...not even the fourth Super Devil could say that."

"Fourth?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"When Kenshin fought Rizevim, he went into the Vessel form. Rizevim went on to claim that Kenshin, in that form could stand on the same ground as a Super Devil." Yukari said.

"I wonder about that. I think a good amount of that might have been merely having nothing left to lose, because he was already going to die." Ajuka said. "Though I agree that he was getting there."

"Probably, and we could have asked him to join us if Sirzechs Lucifer didn't get to him first." Siegfried said. Yukari narrowed her eyes at him. "What, you don't honestly think that Sirzechs Lucifer was the only one keeping tabs on Ragnarok's heir do you? A lot of the factions kept tabs on him and watched him grow, Sirzechs Lucifer was just the only one to figure out that he went to the past." He turned back to Ajuka. "If we could turn one of the Satans, one of the Super Devils against Sirzechs, no amount of man power would be helpful."

"Hmn..." Ajuka nodded. "I see, it might be worth it to become a terrorist and oppose Sirzechs, just seeing the look on his face might be worth it."

"We will also give you the information and research reports, for someone like you who only makes new things, I can guarantee that this report will be something very worth your while." Siegfried said.

"I see, the information and research reports that the Khaos Brigade has, yes, it certainly does seem charming...however I don't need it, to me the alliance with you, while appealing, is something I'll have to decline." Ajuka said

"Hn...I would like a detailed explanation, but I will make my question simple, why not?" Siegfried asked.

"I am allowed to pursue my hobbies and my research, because Sirzechs considers all of my will and I have a long relationship with him, he is the only person I can truly call my friend. We both know each other better than anyone. I only became Beelzebub after Sirzechs became Lucifer after all." Ajuka said.

"I see, as a friend you decline us, I don't get that, but I get that there are ways to decline like that." Siegfried said with a sarcastic smile.

"Seriously, turning him would involve turning Sirzechs." Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Just like turning Kenshin would have involved turning Rias over there."

"I agree." Ajuka said with a nod.

"That's why I told you, this man and Sirzechs control the Underworld for their own purpose, no matter how much technology he has brought to the Underworld, we cannot let a Satan who is addicted to playing around rule any longer!" The leader of the Old Satan group shouts. "Now is the time to be eliminated you annoying fraudulent existence! We, who have inherited the will of the True Satans will kill you!"

"Phrases that I hear quite often, are you all saying this to all the people related to the current government of the Underworld? There's such inelegant anger in you words, and quite frankly...I find them boring." Ajuka said.

"Are you making a fool of us Ajuka? !"

"I know that it is pointless to talk to you, it can't be helped so I will do my job as Satan which I haven't been doing and...?" Ajuka blinked as the Old Satan reps were blown to the ground by a violent burst of wind. He turned to find Yukari in Elemental Overdrive, pointing Kazeken at them.

"Sorry Ajuka-Sama, I just got tired of hearing them talk." Yukari said.

"Hmn...I understand." Ajuka said. "If you want to take them out for me, feel free."

"...No." Yukari said as she turned to Evangeline. "I don't recall you getting to do much other than train Gasper, want to step in?"

"You want me to take out more small fry? Erg...fine." Evangeline said stepping forward.

"Small fry? !" The all said with matching glares.

"You really thought you could take out a Super Devil?" Evangeline said with an amused look. "What are you guys drunk, high, or a combination of both? Haa...no matter. Ajuka-Dono, you might wanna activate a barrier just if you don't want to have break out of ice."

"Very well." Ajuka said drawing a magic circle on the table in front of him.

Evangeline nodded and focused her magic. _"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Heed the Contract and Serve me O' Queen of Ice. Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier. Bring Death to all that has Life! Eternal Rest!" _

"..." Ajuka stared as ice formed from the very air freezing the several high class devils. _"This woman, her power or her skill is immense, to cause such a thermodynamic change in the very air." He thought._

"Heheheh..." Neishin smirked. "You idiots..."

"_Kosmikê Katastrophê!" Evangeline intoned, the ice shattering before everyone, taking the devils within to death._

"..." Evangeline glanced over at Siegfried. "You may think us to be weakened without Kenshin here, but we are not that much so. Kenshin built his peerage with the thought in mind that if he were to be taken down or indisposed, the rest of us could still carry on. Such a thing doesn't apply to these Rating Games that Devil society is so fond of, but in a real battlefield it's a sublime setup."

"Really because it always seemed like he just reincarnated whomever he wanted." Neishin said with a smirk.

"Picking soldiers is only part of building, making sure they're in the right roles is another." Ajuka said.

"Yes...now enough...I'm sick of hearing you talk as well..." Yukari said stepping forward.

Neishin extended his hand outward and a large claymore appeared in his hand. "Come on then, let's see if you can shut me up."

"Shut you up? Oh no no no..." Yukari said shaking her head. "Because I think I finally get it." Yukari said with her eyes closed.

"Oh? Get what?" Neishin asked as Kiba went to confront Siegfried. (A/N: Same as Canon)

"How furious Kenshin could be at times." Yukari said as her aura wrapped around her body and built strength as her body quivered in rage. "At our possessed father, at Hottan, at the King of Vespertatia, and most recently at Forbesii, but the person he most held with vitriol is himself, for his own failings...I know how he felt now...I finally get it...I'm not going to hold back, not this time...and you will die because of your master's actions." Yukari said.

"Hahaha! Come on then, let's see it!" Neishin said as the two took off at each other. An explosion of wind went off from them.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes as Neishin held her in check. "Grh!" Yukari growled and forced Neishin's larger blade off and pointed Ryuuga at him._"Hellfire Flash!" _

"Hmph." Neishin extended his hand outward, a burst of wind splitting the blaze apart.

"!" Yukari scowled. "How are you using the elements? !"

"Figure it out for yourself girl scout." Neishin said with a cocky smirk.

"Grrrhhh! !" Yukari snarled and dove at the masked man. _"Ninefold Rakshasa!" _

Neishin held his blade defensively and blocked each slash. Yukari rolled forward and slashed Ryuuga downward. "_Heavenly Demon Revival!" _

"Keep trying." Neishin said with an amused look.

"Yukari, calm the hell down!" Evangeline said. "You're being blinded by your rage!"

"..." Yukari stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"Heh, even if you approached me with a calm mind, you still wouldn't be able to beat me." Neishin goaded.

"..." Yukari scowled.

"Well? Come on, let's see you kill me girl scout." Neishin said.

"!" Yukari shot toward him, Kazeken clashing against his blade. She vanished in an instant and reappeared behind Neishin. _"Flash Kill!" _

"Grh!" Neishin grunted as Yukari slashed at his waist as she went past him. He fell to the ground. "...Hehehe..." He got right back up, his wound regenerating. "Just joking. You know, healing's OK for physical wounds, but only therapy can ease emotional and mental trauma...ah who am I kidding, there's not a shrink qualified enough to deal with that hot mess of a brain you got."

"_Volcanic Blades!" _Yukari shouts as Kazeken and Ryuuga both glew brightly and radiated large amounts of heat. She held them overhead and slashed downward. _"Heavenly Demon Revival: Blaze!" _

"Hrn? !" Neishin jumped back as his claymore was slashed in half. "Heh! Got another one in ya?" He said throwing his broken sword to the side.

"Plenty!" Yukari said.

"Alright then!" Neishin said he flexed his arms, and watching them transform.

"Dragonification? !" Hikari exclaimed in surprise.

"Oooh, yeah the elements and dragonification. Let's see you cut these with those glowing toothpicks." Neishin said.

Yukari appeared in front of him and slashed both swords downward. Neishin reached forward and grabbed them both and split them apart before driving his head into Yukari's. "Gah!" Yukari stumbled backward. Neishin stepped forward and dove his open palm into her chin, driving her into the air. He hopped up and drove his knee into her stomach. "Gulh!" Yukari growled and drove her elbow into the side of his head. Neishin was undaunted by the strike and rammed his palm into her chest and sent her flying downward, crashing into the roof.

Neishin landed on the ground and cocked his fist back. "Get a load of this!"

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as flames started spiraling around Neishin's fist. _"That technique! !" _

"_Crushing Flame Profusion!" _Neishin shouts, a burst of flames exploding from his fist.

"!" Yukari crossed her arms and took the attack.

Neishin rushed forward before the smoke could clear. "Did Kenshin really trust his back to someone like you? ! Someone this weak? !" He shouts, landing a barrage of blows. "Even in your rage your power is still not up to snuff. No wonder he died!" Neishin kicked Yukari back to Miyuki and Hikari. "Or is it that you're too afraid to go into that form again, should you fail again!"

"Grh!" Yukari staggered back to her feet, glaring hatefully at Neishin who smirked and glanced at Siegfried who had just hacked Kiba's arm off with a sword he referred to as the Gram. "Ah, I see, you're about done there too Siegfried."

"Yes..." Siegfried said. "Against the Chaos Break I've given to my body, and the Demonic Emperor Blade Gram...he didn't stand a chance." He said, his voice noticeably deeper that before.

"Yeah, and this bitch here is too demoralized to put up a fight." Neishin said with a smirk. "Maybe it's the same for his sister and mother. Maybe I should tangle with the vampire then?"

"You'd just be asking for a fresh grave to jump into." Evangeline said.

"Oh ho ho! Maybe I could put you into one, or maybe we could share!" Neishin laughed.

"In any case, this is pathetic..." Siegfried said. "This is the same Gremory group I fought a few days ago? The same Kuroshi group at that? I don't believe it, I figured you would have interfered in our fights, but to just stand there...Hyoudou Issei perished for nothing, dying in vain. If he had waited, gone back with you all and abandoned Ophis, he could have fought and killed Shalba later, but he made an impulsive decision, that's the bad part about this current Sekiryuutei..."

"I agree, and because Kenshin remained behind with him, his death could have been avoided as well, it's a shame really that he had to die vainly like he did. I wanted to fight him, not his puppet of a sister, who obediently does whatever her brother...no...her Master says. Now that the Master is gone, the puppet's strings are effectively cut."

"Krh..." Yukari scowled, but looked down at the ground. _"Dammit...he pisses me off, but he's right...all my life I've been taking orders...like a damn puppet!" She thought. "But...to say..._

Yukari started to see red as did Kiba. _"That Issei-kun...that Kenshin-kun/Kenshin died in vain...is something..._

"IS SOMETHING I WON'T STAND FOR! !" Yukari and Kiba both roar as they stand back up and go back to back. "You going to be alright with just one arm?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kiba said. "It's infuriating isn't it? To have them slander those close to us?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yukari seethed. "To say that Issei and Kenshin died vainly...I won't forgive that...not ever..."

"You fool, you mean to keep fighting me with your wounds? I'd rather not kick a foe when he's beaten, but if you insist on standing in my way." Siegfried said, readying Gram.

"That's the way, give me a real challenge this time, all of you!" Neishin said with a wide smirk.

"Fine!" A fist covered in flames crashed against Neishin's masked, sending him barreling away into the edge of the building. The fist, to everyone's surprise was connected to none other that Ravel.

"Ravel? !" Miyuki said.

"Good form, but it needs work." Evangeline said. "No worries though, we keep training, you'll get it eventually."

"Aah, thanks." Ravel said with a nod.

"Huh? !" Rias said as one of the evil pieces started to glow and levitate toward Kiba.

"Oh no you don't!" Siegfried said shooting toward her.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! !" Scores of ice lances shot toward Siegfried before the caster shot toward him wielding ice scimitars.

"The silent one finally makes a move?" Siegfried asked as Sextum slashed wildly, angrily at him.

"It takes a lot, and I mean a fucking lot to make me angry, but what you just said pushed me over the line! How dare you say that they, especially Issei died in vain! !" Sextum shouts. "Freeze!"

A cube of water over took Siegfried and froze. Sextum looked back at the Gremory and Kuroshi groups. "What the fuck are you waiting on? ! Get in the fight!" She said as Siegfried started to break out of the ice

"Out of the way Sextum-San!" Kiba said rushing toward Siegfried, wielding Ascalon with tears in his eyes as Siegfried broke out

"Right!" Sextum jumped back and let Kiba slash at Siegfried.

"Impossible, you can still move? !" Siegfried said. "Agh!" He grunted as Sextum sliced into his side.

Meanwhile Yukari looked down at the memory sphere as Ravel and Miyuki held off Neishin. "? !" It started to glow.

"_Raise it up." Yukari heard Kenshin's voice in her head. "With both swords." _

"..." Yukari rose the orb up with Ryuuga and Kazeken. "!" She watched in shock as the blades and orb glew brightly and combined. The next moment she was holding a blood red zanbatou with a dragon visage on the front. "...Zanryuu..." She whispered. Her eyes closed as they let out tears. "...I'm so sorry Kenshin...you wanted me to carry on, but I've hardly done that..."

"_I wanted you to carry on, but how you do so is up to you. You are my sister, someone I love. Not a puppet on a string." Kenshin thought. _

"Yes...forgive me, just lend me your strength one more time." Yukari said. "Ravel, Miyuki! Out of the way!"

"Right!" The two said.

"_Flash Kill!" Yukari shouts shooting toward Neishin. _

"No." Neishin stated blandly as he dodged. "? !" He was shocked as his feet were frozen to the roof.

"_Nivis Casus." Evangeline intoned. _"You idiot, did you think we would stand back forever?"

"Haa!" Hikari shouts, driving her fist into Neishin's stomach.

"Guah? !" Neishin spat out blood. "Huh..." Neishin said seeing a glyph on Hikari's hands as a dark aura was also wrapped around it. "When did you pick up the Magia Erebea?"

"That's none of your concern..." Hikari stated impassively. "My son did not die in vain, I will not forgive you for saying that he did!" She stabbed her hand toward Neishin's heart only for it to scratch past.

"Sorry lady, Draginfication." Neishin said. "Guh!" He gasped out as the wind kept being driven from his lungs.

"So I can't wound you, but I'll keep punching you until you've decided you've had enough, then I'll keep doing it!" Hikari shouted angrily.

"..." Yukari looked over, seeing Rias and her peerage and Sextum jumping into take out Siegfried, and Kiba had even stolen Siegfried's sword. She looked down at Zanryuu. "Mom!"

"Right!" Hikari said moving out of the way.

"Lets try this again! Huuuuaaaaaaah! !" Yukari roared charging Neishin. "Flash Kill!"

"Guah! !" Neishin gasped as Yukari ran him through the chest with Zanryuu. "...Shit...I guess the puppet has a will of it's own now..."

"Just because I chose to follow someone, does not make me a puppet." Yukari said with a scowl.

"No, it just means you chose to have your will subverted." Neishin said with a weak smirk.

"If you think that's what Kenshin did, you're a fucking idiot, now you're a dead idiot." Yukari said pulling Zanryuu out of his chest.

"I wonder about that." Neishin said. "Seeing as this is just a clone of me, at about...fifty to sixty percent power."

"That right?" Yukari drawled. "Then I'll be sure you kill you then too!" She said grabbing Neishin by the face and throwing him off the roof.

Yukari and the others approached the downed Siegfried who was staring at Gram."Hahaha...so the two dragons continue to fight even after they are killed..." Siegfried laughed weakly. "Gram belongs to you now Yuuto Kiba. It has accepted you."

"I see that." Kiba said as he took both Gram and Ascalon out of Siegfried's chest.

"Why don't you use Phoenix Tears to heal? You all seemed to have your own connections to getting them." Ravel asked.

"In this form, Chaos Break...we cannot be healed by your clan's tear potions, though the reason for it is unknown." Siegfried explained. "I knew it...the warrior from the church who was raised in that warrior institute can't have a proper life..." Siegfried said as his body crumbled.

"I think that applies to all those who walk the path of the warrior." Evangeline said.

"...Heheheh, I think you're right...in any case, this is...the end...I'll give your regards to the Sekiryuutei and Kenshin." Siegfried said as he crumbled away completely.

Yukari looked down as Zanryuu disassembled, returning to Kazeken, Ryuuga and Kenshin's memory orb. "..." She held the orb up and stared at it. "...Thank you." She whispered.

Ajuka cleared his throat. "Now that the fun is over, I can look at those pieces and that orb now."

Everyone walked up to him while Ajuka took out a chess board and set Issei's pieces where the pawn was supposed to go, Ascalon having reverted back into a piece. Ajuka analyzed them. "Hoo? How interesting."

"What?" Rias asked.

"The Sekiryuutei's soul, it's likely that it's still alive in the dimensional gap, even after his body was destroyed by Samael's curse and the soul should have followed." Ajuka said. "It is possible, if it is still alive that a new body could be constructed using pieces of his and his parents DNA." Ajuka said. "So, I wouldn't be overly concerned about Issei Hyoudou. If what I had heard from Azazel earlier is correct, Issei's soul is likely with Ophis so that raises the probability even higher."

A wave of relief washed through most of the crowd. "Of course, anyone who spends enough time around Kenshin develops his die hard fortitude." Evangeline said with a laugh.

"Yes, also on another note, Four of Issei's pawns have mutated." Ajuka said. "I would assume that did so to house the power of the Triana forms and the crimson armor Queen form. Also, the Sekiryuutei, Ddraig has not left him."

"I see..." Rias said breathing a sigh of relief.

"..." Yukari looked at the orb in her hand. "When I found Kenshin, he was with Ophis. Ophis was the one to bounce me back through the Dragon's Gate."

"I see, let me take a look." Ajuka said extending his hand.

Yukari nodded and handed the orb to him. Ajuka moved the chess board and set the orb down and activated a magic circle. "What are you doing?" She asked politely.

"First, I'm making a copy of the memories therein. If Rizevim truly fought Kenshin, Sirzechs needs to see it." Ajuka said. "Rizevim was more his opponent than mine." Yukari nodded.

"Now that can be done on the side." Ajuka said shrinking down the circle and moving it to the side and activating another. "Hmn..." Ajuka rubbed his chin in thought. "How strange."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Well the first thing I noticed was that Sirzechs' pawn pieces are all freshly mutated." Ajuka said.

"Kenshin did have a lot of power, but recently?" Hikari asked. "I would have thought they would have mutated when Sirzechs used them."

" Sirzechs is quite powerful, Kenshin's power would have been within his ability to control. Had Kenshin been using any other power other than the elements before he went MIA?" Ajuka asked.

"Touki." Yukari said. "It seemed to activate subconsciously in a moment of rage when he was fighting Forbesii."

"That's probably what did it then." Ajuka nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Miyuki asked.

"..." Ajuka stared at the memory orb.

"What? Please don't keep us in suspense." Rias said

"...Kenshin...I can confirm that he is alive." Ajuka said.

"! !" A shock wave went through everyone's bodies.

"..." Yukari's legs felt like they were about to give out as she stared at the orb in shock.

The first circle completed it's job and Ajuka took the orb and applied another circle to it. "What are you doing now?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm trying to access Kenshin's king piece remotely, to figure out if he's already got a body and if so, why he's not seen fit to return yet." Ajuka said. "...Ah. There we are." He said. "Hm...I see."

"What?" Koneko asked.

"I can only view part of Kenshin's memories, I can't see anymore than that." Ajuka said. "Using this orb I can overwrite the memories with these memories and then you can see them for yourself before you go. The spell doesn't take any real time does it?"

"No, mere seconds pass." Yukari said. "Do it."

"Alright." Ajuka said. A couple of seconds passed and Ajuka deactivated the circles. "Here." Yukari took the orb and held it. "There is one more thing you should know. The Four Spirits are not with him right now."

"I know that much. Sylph got in contact with me and said they were in Makai for the time being, I told her it was fine." Yukari said. "OK everyone sit down." Everyone nodded and did so. Yukari went into the incantation and threw the orb into the air. Everyone except for Ajuka's eyes dulled.

They found themselves in a white area. "This looks like the same Phantasmagoria Ryuushin yanked Kenshin into before." Evangeline said.

"It does." Hikari said.

"By the way Mom, before we progress, why did you learn the Magia Erebea?" Yukari asked.

"Because, aside from Kazumi, I'm obviously the weak link here, and there's only so much training that I can put my body through to keep up." Hikari said. "I did what I had to do."

"..." Yukari nodded. "OK."

"Hey." Ravel said seeing a figure standing off in the distance.

They approached it to find Kenshin standing there with a dull look in his eyes. They flickered to life and he looked around. "Huh...so this is limbo huh...I kinda expected to have to fight my enemies for all eternity, but...this kinda just feels like heaven for Ophis." Kenshin said.

"This is not limbo." A familiar voice called out to him. Kenshin and the memory viewers turned to find Ragnarok standing there. "This is one of those Phantasmagorias, similar to the one you used to train in when yours and the Sekiryuutei's souls were connected."

"Ragnarok?" Kenshin said. "Are you here to ferry me off then?"

"..." Ragnarok closed his eyes. "That depends."

"On?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you want to be ferried off?" Ragnarok asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Right now, as we speak Ophis and Great Red are constructing a new body for you." Ragnarok said. "But there is a problem."

"Being?" Kenshin asked.

"My daughters have left your body already, neither Ophis nor Great Red know this, but for you to be fully revived, you need elemental magic running through your veins, just like I did when I was alive." Ragnarok said. "My daughters took the elemental magic already in your veins when you perished."

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "Explain, I don't understand."

"Remember when you were a child..." Ragnarok said as the scenery around them changed. Kenshin and everyone turned their heads, seeing a younger Kenshin practicing the Ourania Phologosis spell. "No matter how hard you trained, the highest level of spells in Mundus Magicus was almost completely unattainable until you were well into your adolescence." He said as the spell blew up in the younger Kenshin's face.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the memory. "Yeah, it was shortly after I freed Mom from Hottan's control." Kenshin said. "Unless I used one of my clans forbidden techniques...the spells would always do that, and that particular attempt landed me in the infirmary at the Welsh Magic Academy..." He closed his eyes and chuckled fondly. "I kept telling Negi I was fine, but she didn't believe me."

"I was the same." Ragnarok said. The scene changed again and this time is a young Ragnarok wearing a black yukata, trying to practice with elemental magic. "I couldn't control my magic either. It was difficult and earned me an lonely childhood, the only person willing to stay around me, my surrogate brother Draco." Ragnarok said.

"..." Kenshin watched as the elemental magic exploded in his face, sending him into a tree.

"That landed me in bed for a few days." Ragnarok said with a fond chuckle.

"..." Kenshin turned to him. "Ragnarok, what is it you are trying to say?"

"Think about it. We led similar childhoods, though I concede yours was worse." Ragnarok said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought.

"We had similar problems with our power growing up, while others around us adjusted easier." Ragnarok said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"What is he getting at?" Rias wondered.

"Have you figured it out?" Ragnarok asked.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"You are my reincarnation, Kenshin." Ragnarok said shocking everyone watching the memory.

"...Why me?" Kenshin asked.

"You aren't the only one I've asked." Ragnarok said shaking his head. "I asked Heinrich Hein, Shin Tatsu, even your father...and they all gave me the same answer after I told them what their revival would entail. They refused."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly.

"I do apologize, it was his decision." Ragnarok said closing his eyes. "He chose to believe in you to carry on."

"Krh..." Kenshin hunched over, wiping his eyes. "Damn...lazy old man..." He muttered.

"I think it's a wonderful thing, for a father to show such faith in his son, in his children." Ragnarok said with an admiring smile.

"I think part of him didn't want to have to face us again after what happened." Kenshin said. "...I guess...in the end I can't blame him."

"There are some things I need to tell you before you answer, but...first." Ragnarok said "To prevent any watchers from hearing this." He snapped his fingers and suddenly the scene sped up faster than everyone could see.

"What the? ! What are they saying? ! What is this? !" Rias said.

"I don't know, I can't stop it either!" Yukari said.

"Relax everyone." Evangeline said.

"If Ragnarok-Dono doesn't want this viewed. We have to respect his wishes." Akeno said.

"Yes." Kiba nodded.

"Still, it makes you wonder what the secret could be." Ravel said.

"Yeah, I think I'm OK with this...finding out that Kenshin is the reincarnation of Ragnarok himself while my husband was potentially...is a little much." Hikari said.

The memory stopped moving quickly and went back to normal. "...Man that is a lot you're trying to leave on my plate old man." Kenshin said.

"I'm sorry, but someone has to do it." Ragnarok said. "So, what is your answer?"

"Before I give it to you, I just need to know something." Kenshin said.

"What?" Ragnarok asked.

"What happens after this? Will I be any more powerful?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Ragnarok said. "This is strictly a revival, no boosts will be gained."

"Hn...I see." Kenshin said. "Also, if I were to refuse, would Yukari be next?"

"Yes." Ragnarok said. "If she wound up dead, the same thing would happen, I would exhaust all my options. Because my reincarnation is still in progress, multiple reincarnations can exist at one point in time, but when it's complete, the piece of my soul is consumed by the host soul."

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin. "What about the scroll? What happens to it?"

"It will become useless, if you ever read it, it's actually just my will." Ragnarok said.

"...So that's why he said it was the last time, he knew what to do..." Yukari said

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"So what will you do? This would be your third revival so I'd understand if you're simply ready to go to your eternal rest." Ragnarok said.

"..." Kenshin went into thought as everyone looked on. Finally he looked up at Ragnarok. "I want you to answer me one final question."

"..." Ragnarok smiled. "Kenshin, I already know what you wish to ask, so save your breath."

"..." Kenshin clenched his fist and looked down.

"You existed." Ragnarok said. "All you got from me was my power and a piece of my soul which regenerated and formed it's own soul when you were born. You are yourself, and I am myself. There is no need for you to think that you were just me walking around in a different identity. Now...is this the end of the line for you, will you rest? Or will you return to a world that still has need of you?"

"...How is what you're asking of me any different than what I've done up until now?" Kenshin asked. "If I am still needed, then I must return."

"That's awfully selfless of you." Ragnarok noted.

"It's not just that..." Kenshin said looking up. "I, myself need to continue on living, for my own reasons."

"Of course." Ragnarok said. "Everyone has there own personal reasons for wanting to return, but understand Kenshin, that coming back this time...is the final time. If you die again, that's it."

"You think I don't realize that?" Kenshin asked. "Now, lets go. I have a family to get back to, a Phoenix, a Nekomata and a Priestess that have all probably been crying about my death and an Obliteration Princess that I intend to make my wife one day, all to go back home to, among others."

"Aah..." Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yukari and Ravel all said with matching blushes while Hikari and Miyuki wiped the tears in their eyes with a smile.

"Hmhmhm, very well." Ragnarok said. "But you forgot about some people there."

"No I didn't. I fully intend to reestablish contact with your daughters as well." Kenshin said. "As soon as I can in fact."

Ragnarok nodded. "Yes, you know. Aside from me, you are the only person they have ever shed tears for."

"...I know." Kenshin said. "I could feel it. What they felt...and...honestly...it's been awhile since I felt that damn low, for what I was doing to them. It...hurt."

"Yes, well you have time to make it up to them, now...it's time." Ragnarok said.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded.

"And Kenshin...thank you." Ragnarok said as he and the Phantasmagoria faded away.

Rias, Yukari and the others found themselves on top of a red surface in the Dimensional Gap. Suddenly a hand tore through it from below and Kenshin pulled himself out of it. "Haa...haa...haa...haa.." Kenshin panted. "What...the hell?" He stood up. "Where am I?"

"Great Red." Everyone viewing the memory and Kenshin turned to find Ophis who was currently punching the surface

"The guy you're trying to kill?" Kenshin asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"Defeat Great Red." Ophis stated blandly.

Kenshin chuckled fondly to himself. "How cute..." He whispered. "Ahem, so..uhm...Great Red huh?"

"...Don't ask." Ophis sighed.

"She couldn't go on living without her boy toy." Great Red said.

"Screw you!" Ophis shouts with the same impassive expression, shocking those who were viewing the memory. She turned to Kenshin. "Just...please don't ask..."

"Fine, you already look like you wanna start headbutting the ground in frustration." Kenshin shrugged. "Hm?" He looked up and saw someone falling, based on the trajectory, he saw that they were gonna land on Great Red. "Hold on a sec." Kenshin said walking forward and jumping up in the air and caught them. When he landed he looked down at them. "...what the?"

"Hey wait a second, isn't that Raiser's Queen?" Yukari said.

"How did Yubelluna get to the Dimensional Gap? !" Ravel exclaimed.

"A Devil?" Ophis said. "Impressive, her endurance or her luck, one of the two."

"I'ma go with both, she looks exhausted." Kenshin said.

"Hn...?" Yubelluna's eyes opened. "D...Dragon of the Elements?"

"Hey, you're pretty lucky you know that, you landed right on a Dimensional Gap safe zone." Kenshin said with a friendly smile.

"Is that what I am?" Great Red's voice boomed.

"I was more referring to being in contact with Ophis, but if the shoe fits!" Kenshin shouts. "In your case it'd be a size titanic!

"Hahahaha, I'll let that one go." Great Red said.

Suddenly the scene froze. "What's going on?" Rias asked.

"It's finished." Evangeline said. "Ajuka was only able to glean up so much."

Yukari nodded. "That's fine...but...hang on." She waved her hand. "What the...? Four days ago?"

"What?" Rias asked.

"This memory has two dates on it, but I can't quite read the other one, it's blurred out." Yukari said.

"Huh, strange." Rias said.

"So Kenshin-kun's been alive since for awhile? I wonder what his reason was for not coming back immediately?" Kiba said.

"I'm sure it was a good one, Senpai isn't the kind of person who would take off or not rush back somewhere without good reason." Koneko said.

"Maybe he was waiting for Issei." Sextum said.

"Issei?" Rias asked.

"Issei was said to be with Ophis, at the very least it was likely, so assuming he is, it wouldn't be too crazy to assume what they did to get Kenshin a body, they are also doing with Issei. They probably prioritized Kenshin though which is would explain why he's awake sooner than Issei."

"Uuueeeee! Onii-Sama and Issei-San are OK!" Asia cried in relief.

Sextum patted her comfortingly on the back with a smile. "I would assume so, yes."

"There's also the spirits to consider." Miyuki suggested. "Maybe Onii-Chan figured he wouldn't be much help without them, so he went to Makai."

"It's...possible." Evangeline stroked her chin in thought. "Alright though, let's get out of here."

"Right." Yukari said, ejecting everyone from the memory sphere.

(break)

_Later_

_With Sirzechs. _

Sirzechs stared a letter he had just received from Ajuka a short while ago. It read _'Our old enemy wasn't as dead as we had hoped.' _

He had viewed the memory that Ajuka had copied. "So...Issei-kun gets taken out and Kenshin-kun had some of my old business come and bite him in the ass, just because it could..." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-Sama." Sirzechs looked up and saw Grayfia approaching with a hooded man and three women. "These four have requested to see you before we headed out." Sirzechs glanced at the three women. The first wore armor and a plated headband. She had green scales running up her arms and legs stopping at her elbows and waist, save for going up her back stopping short of her shoulder blades. Her hair was short and red and she had vibrant yellow eyes.

The next woman wore nothing, because she was in fact a slime demon. She had a curvacious figure, large full breasts, her eyes were a deep shade of red. She had two pony tail like extensions going down her head all the way to the ground. Her slime was a deep blue color and she had an odd marking on the right side of her torso and just under her right eye.

The third woman had long purple hair, red eyes, fair creamy white skin, wearing a purple corset with lighter purple trimming It struggled to contain her large chest. A indigo thong and matching stiletto boots. In addition to this she wore a indigo mantle with gold trimming. She had two thick horns protruding from her skull, two wings sticking out from her back and a thick tail with a odd ending, looking like it could open.

"What is it? Please make it quick." Sirzechs said.

"Sorry this is on such short notice. My escorts and I were sent by the Demon Queen, Lady Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth to request assistance, as per the treaty your race has with the Youkai faction." The hooded man said.

Sirzechs let out a disgruntled sigh. "I'm sorry, but can this wait? We're currently in the middle of a crisis."

"I understand our timing couldn't be worse." The hooded man nodded. "But! As a gesture of good will let us assist you and your people with this crisis."

"Would that be OK with your Queen?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sure." The hooded man said. "She said to endear ourselves to you, so if you're having trouble we'd be happy to help."

Sirzechs let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, we could always use more hands helping evacuate the capitol, but so I can let my forces know not to attack you, I'll need to know your names."

"Of course." The hooded man said gesturing his head toward the purplette.

"We look forward to working together with you, my name is Alma Elma." The now introduced Alma Elma said bending forward, showing off a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Uhm...Alma. I believe I heard that this Satan is married, and that is his wife." The slime woman said gesturing to Grayfia.

"Oh! Ufufufufu, my apologies, my Succubus instincts got the better of me." Alma giggled.

The slime moved forward and bowed her head. "Forgive our Succubus Queen friend here. I am Erubetie, the Queen of the Slime Demons." She introduced.

"Aww, Betie-Chan, you're no fun..." Alma pouted.

"Ugh, idiot. I am called Granberia, I'm not a leader of any particular race of demons, but I am a Dragonkin." She said. "My Ares and I shall cut down all those who get in our way." Granberia patted the hilt of her large sword.

"Funny, you claim to be demons, but I clearly sense devil magic from you." Grayfia said.

"Ah, that would be my doing." The hooded man spoke up. "I put them into my peerage" He laughed.

"Funny still. I don't sense any devil magic from you." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, Lady Alipheese said that there was a seal on my person that pushed these out and that I became a demon again afterward." He said holding out a black king piece and four crimson pawns.

"!" Sirzechs shot forward and grabbed his wrist. "..." He stared at the pieces. "...K...Kenshin?"

"...Hey." He said taking down his hood.

"What took you so long to come back?" Grayfia asked. "And why didn't you reveal yourself to start?"

"I was planning to come back, but I heard someone calling for help around the time I was revived. Specifically from Tamamo, my Queen." Kenshin said. "There's also the fact that I don't believe I would have gotten in to see you right away and I also didn't want to use my connection to Sirzechs against him."

"I...I see.." Sirzechs said with Grayfia nodding.

"Besides, I can't use the elements right now, at least not as effectively as I did before." Kenshin said. "The spirits aren't with me right now. So..."

"We get it." Sirzechs said. "Your peerage has performed admirably in filling in for you."

"OK." Kenshin said. "So I guess we'll be on our way."

Kenshin left but Sirzechs stopped Alma, Granberia and Erubetie. "Wait, what are your positions?"

"Whatever you want babe~." Alma said with a seductive tone. Erubetie smacked her over the head. "Ow! Ok I'll stop! Kenshin-Chan said I was made into a Rook."

"I was designated as a pawn." Erubetie said.

"I am a Knight, fitting, considering I am known as the Dragon Knight in Makai." Granberia said. "Kenshin said he used the rest of his pieces bringing us back."

"I see." Sirzechs said. "Also, what did he mean by a month ago? He's only been gone a week here."

"Time flows differently." Erubetie said. "A week there for a day here. He arrived four weeks ago and returned to demonhood three weeks ago."

"So like Mundus Magicus." Grayfia nodded.

"Yes, though oddly enough the flow of time between there and our world is also warped. Two days in Makai for one in Mundus Magicus." Granberia said.

"The Dimensional Gap is a strange place, that's not really surprising." Sirzechs said. "That is all, carry on."

Alma Elma, Erubetie and Granberia nodded and left after Kenshin. Sirzechs sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "So he's back, but not completely so."

"Who would have thought, the Dragon without the Elements?" Grayfia said.

"Well, let's get moving, Hades and that beast aren't going to kill themselves." Sirzechs said.

The King and Queen of the Lucifer Peerage left the room, they had a world to save.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that's a wrap.

Kenshin: Lovely

Draconis: Alright, now with the addition of Alma Elma, Granberia, and Erubetie, Kenshin's peerage is complete. The full list is as follows.

King: Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi.

Queen: Tamamo (Mutation)

Bishops: Hikari Kuroshi Tsuki, Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Mutation).

Knights: Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki, Dragon Knight Granberia.

Rooks: Miyuki Kuroshi Tsuki, Succubus Queen Alma Elma.

Pawns: Kazumi Asakura(x1 ), Chachamaru Karakuri (x3 ), Slime Queen Erubetie (x4 )

Draconis: Alright. I'll see you next chapter and please tell me if I should go ahead with that idea I mentioned at the start of the chapter. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	50. Dragons of a Similar Scale

Draconis: Sorry man, no masks allowed.

Neishin: What the hell man? ! You let the Dragon of Truth do it!

Ryuushin: Huh? No he didn't. I was never in these things as Dragon.

Neishin:...Oh. Can you at least blur my face?

Draconis: Sure, whatever.

Neishin: One beer then. (sets mask to the side.)

Draconis: Yo.

Yukari: What the? Who is that?

Draconis: Nobody, now let's get started. I'll address the poll at the end of the chapter. Also, if you notice, Kenshin doesn't have a memory problem in this chapter, that's because I decided to scrap that idea after realizing I had nothing for it. The last chapter has already been edited to reflect this.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 50

Dragons of a Similar Scale.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Dimensional Gap. _

"Uuwwwaaa..." Issei yawned. "Have I been sleeping?"

"_**Not exactly..." Ddraig said. **_

"Ddraig? Where are we?" Issei looked around seeing red spiky formations around him. "Are we in a desert or something?"

"_**No..." Ddraig said .**_

Issei was confused as he went to get up, only to realize that he couldn't. "Wh-Why can't I get up? !"

"_**Because you don't have a body partner." Ddraig said.**_

"Oh, I don't have a body..." Issei said. "...Wait! I don't have a body? !"

"_**Yes, your body was destroyed by Samael's curse. You're just a soul at this moment, stored into the Scale Mail." Ddraig said.**_

"How can this be? ! If I don't have a body, I can't have sex with Irina, Seekvaira, Kuroka or anyone eeeellllssssseee! !" Issei wailed.

"_**Seriously...?" Ddraig said. "Dammit, now I owe Kenshin a Dragon Apple." **_

"How would you give it to him?" Issei asked.

"_**He'd just ask Tannin for it in my name." Ddraig said. **_

"So, I'm just a suit of armor now? How am I supposed to enjoy Oppai like this? ! My hands are going to be freezing!" Issei griped.

"_**Partner..." Ddraig said. **_

"Man, there's still so much I haven't done! I haven't become the Harem King...I haven't done anything with Kazumi-San, Chachamaru-San, or Sextum-San, nor have I got to see Yasaka-San's breasts ag-!"

"_**PARTNER! !" **_Ddraig said, the Sekiryuutei having finally lost patience.

"W-What?" Issei said.

"_**You're going to be fine, let me explain." Ddraig said. **_

"Ok..." Issei said.

"_**We are currently on the back of Great Red." Ddraig said. "You, I, and Ophis. Kenshin was here until four days ago."**_

"He...had to...leave me...with Great Red..." The two heard Ophis say as she punched Great Red.

"You know that's doing nothing right?" Great Red asked.

"Shut up..." Ophis said.

"_**Yes, Great Red just happened to appear after Kenshin perished." Ddraig said. **_

"Kenshin died?" Issei said, shock in his voice. "Who killed him?"

"_**That homunculus king with the Tsurugi no Kami." Ddraig said. "However that was not the last person he fought." **_

"Huh...I see..." Issei said. "So what's going on? Is Kenshin alive?"

"_**Yes. He went to Makai." Ddraig said. "Ophis and Great Red prioritized creating Kenshin's new body because Ophis was more familiar with it. They are now creating a new body for you." **_

"Aah, sweet." Issei said. "I owe Ophis one, not really sure what I could do for Great Red to repay him though. So why did Kenshin not go back to Chief and the others first?"

"_**He couldn't use the elemental power at that moment without the spirits to help regulate it." Ddraig said. "Also, he said he kept hearing someone calling out for help. It's been four days since he left though, seven since you two died." **_

"Seven? ! Shit everyone must be worried! If it was something he felt he needed to do then fine, but I gotta get back quick!" Issei said.

"_**Relax, you're not gonna come back any faster by panicking." Ddraig said. "Also, it wouldn't surprise me if Kenshin has come back. Time runs about like it does for Mundus Magicus." **_

"So a week there for a day back home?" Issei wondered. "Yeah, It would be great if Kenshin took care of things and went back."

"You know, I can hear you two over there." Ophis said.

"Ah, sorry." Issei said. "Didn't you return home?"

"This is home." Ophis said.

"I meant, didn't you return to the human world or the Underworld?" Issei said.

"You said, and Kenshin more or less agreed that we should go home together, so I'm waiting on you." Ophis stated blandly. "Then Kenshin had to go and run off to Makai with that Bomb Queen woman."

"Bomb Queen...you mean Raiser's Queen? What was she doing here?" Issei asked.

"I have no idea, she said she was patrolling around the Phenex Castle grounds when she suddenly found herself here. She had been looking for a way back when she ran out of energy and ended up here by chance. Kenshin said he intended to take her back home, but then he heard someone calling for help, specifically from his Queen, the kitsune Tamamo and he said he had to leave. He offered to let the Bomb Queen stay here until you woke up, but she decided to go with him. Saying she owed him a debt."

"I see..." Issei said. "Uhm, can I leave like this?"

"_**You're borrowing Great Red's power, so for now your life is tethered to his." Ddraig said. **_

"Shit..." Issei cursed. "Ophis, I don't mean to bother you, but could you check if my body is done?"

"Fine." Ophis said. She walked over to a pulsating lump of flesh and put her hand on it. "Not yet."

"Am I just missing some organs or something?" Issei asked.

"You say that so casually." Ophis said.

"Well I'd just like an estimate of how much time I got." Issei said.

"Well, you don't have any skin either so...do with that what you will." Ophis said. "However the organs and muscles are almost done, and skin doesn't take that long."

"Yggh." Issei grunted in disgust. "Sorry I asked. So, Ddraig...how am I still here? Wasn't there a summoning anyway?"

"_**Yes, but only your Evil Pieces went through." Ddraig said.**_

"Wh-What? ! But then what am I? ! Those were the things that were making me a Devil to start with!" Issei griped. "I can't even use the Crimson form or the Triana forms without those!"

"_**Relax, your Master, the Gremory girl that's madly in love with Kenshin likely has them." Ddraig said. "Hell you were just having a dream that you were helping them out with communication through your Evil Pieces."**_

"OK, so...how am I not dead, dead." Issei said.

"_**The past wielders of the Boosted Gear absorbed the curse for you, while I placed your soul in the armor." Ddraig said. "Even the past wielder of Divine Dividing helped." **_

"Seriously? So I'm here thanks to the Senpais?" Issei asked. "..."

"_**I understand how you must feel, so could you listen to their last words?" Ddraig asked. **_

"Sure." Issei said

"_Pochi Pochi, Zoom Zoom, Iyaaannn!" Issei heard multiple voices say. _

"_Butts are also wonderful, current Sekiryuutei." _

"Tell that to Vali! !" Issei snapped. "Wait...a thought occurs...could that be why he's interested in Miyuki-San? I mean her chest isn't much to look at, but those legs and that waist...damn!"

While on their way to assist in the evacuation Miyuki furrowed her brow. "What is it?" Yukari asked.

"I have no idea why, but when Issei gets back, I'm gonna have the sudden urge to kick him in the ass." Miyuki said.

Yukari sweatdropped. "Uhm...OK?"

Issei shivered. "My 'someone's going to hurt me for being perverted' senses are tingling."

"_**Hahahahaha." Ddraig laughed. **_

_**(break)**_

_With Sirzechs. _

Sirzechs, his peerage, Azazel, The Heavenly Joker, Dulio Gesualdo, and the unnamed possessor of Canis Lykaon walked through the realm of the dead to meet with Hades. The group arrived at a ritual area where Hades was waiting.

Sirzechs stepped forward. "Lord Hades, it's been some time, I am Satan Lucifer from the Underworld, Sirzechs. I apologize for the sudden visit."

"Fafafa...well well, the bosses from the underworld, and two Longinus wielders. I certainly didn't expect this." Hades said. "I hear the fake angel over there can control the weather of the world with his gear."

"Hello there, my name is Dulio Gesulado, I am the Brave Saints' Joker." Dulio introduced.

"Indeed." Hades said. "Your peerage, the fallen angel governor, The Brave Saints Joker and a wild card. Don't you think that is a bit overkill for an old bag of bones like me?" Hades asked.

"That's how much of a potential threat you are old man." Azazel drawled.

"Hmn...I suppose." Hades said. "Though it'd be nice to sit here and drink tea with you and discuss things. I feel like that's not what you're here for."

"You'd be right." Sirzechs said. "What were your reapers doing in the Glaysa Labolas territory, where we were conducting promotions tests?"

"I heard that your sister, her groom to be and Azazel-Dono over there were trying to contact the Uroboros Dragon Ophis. All the factions are thinking of having an alliance after all, the relationship between factions will crumble if there was a treasonous action like that, so I wished to know what was going through the peace loving Azazel's head at the time." Hades explained. "I instructed my underlings to issue a warning, nothing more. If you lost lives then I apologize, if you wish for atonement, then tell me what it is you want, I will grant any request other than my life.

"_This mother fucker..." Azazel thought. "He's acting as if what Pluto was telling me was a joke!" _

"I see, but that's not all, I've also heard a rumor that casts you in a very bad light. That you are in fact assisting the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction and Hero Faction, the latter of which made use of Samael. If this is true, then your actions are even more treasonous that the supposed actions of Azazel here. We may all be standing at different levels, but we all agreed that Samael was never to be released. I don't wish to question your innocence, but for confirmation, allow us to look at the seal binding Samael." Sirzechs said.

Hades let out a sigh. "This is idiotic, I don't have time to be accused of such things."

"Fine then, then do this for us. Remain here with us until the calamity in the Underworld is taken care of." Sirzechs said. "After all, you are being accused. So prove your innocence another way by remaining here."

"..." Hades, who had been walking away stopped and turned to Sirzechs. "Interesting...very well...I will accept on one condition boy..."

"Being?" Sirzechs asked.

"Your true form, show it to me." Hades said.

"..." Sirzechs went silent, before turning to Grayfia and nodding. "Go."

Grayfia nodded. "Everyone, we're headed to the front lines. Our job in escorting Sirzechs-Sama is over." Sirzechs' peerage disappeared.

"Fine, it's a cheap price to keep you here, all things considered." Sirzechs said. "Azazel, you and your bodyguard back away. You too Dulio." He said as he removed his shirt.

"..." Azazel and Dulio nod and do as asked.

"Hrn!" Sirzechs grunted as his body started to turn red, his power emitting from his body.

"!" Azazel looked around as the area started to shake.

Meanwhile with Kenshin, Alma, Erubetie and Granberia, Kenshin suddenly stopped proceeding. "Ara? What is it Kenshin-Chan?" Alma asked curiously.

Kenshin took out the four pawn pieces in his pocket, they were glowing. "..." He focused on them.

"What is it?" Granberia asked.

"Sirzechs" Kenshin said. "He's...releasing a lot of power..."

"Yeah and?" Alma asked.

"Alma, His power is greater than mine far greater, to think a guy like that can get stronger." Kenshin said

"Yes, but you can't use the elements right now, at the very least not their full power." Erubetie said.

"Yeah...but at the same time, I'm not certain I could beat him even if I could, but still..." Kenshin let a small smirk appear on his face. "I can't deny that the prospect of fighting such a man one day is exciting."

"Heh." Granberia mirrored his smirk

Back with Sirzechs. Everything around him was reduced to nothing, not even dust was left behind. A deep red aura surrounded him. "In this form, the power of destruction spreads forward without my command. Without any barrier or field, most things will return to nothingness." Sirzechs said. "Fortunately this shrine is well built so it will last longer."

"_Holy crap...this level of power...it completely dwarfs the former Lucifer!" Azazel thought. _

"Fafafafa...what are you exactly? You've greatly surpassed the previous Lucifer, no, it wouldn't be too much to say you've completely dwarfed the ranking of Satan." Hades said.

"That is what I would like to know." Sirzechs said. "In any case, the current me can eliminate you."

"Fafafa, that doesn't sound like a joke." Hades laughed.

Suddenly a teleportation circle flared to life between the two and the Vali team emerged from it, attacking the reapers relentlessly with Gogmagog and Fenrir at their side, though Vali himself wasn't with them. Hades turned to Azazel. "Was this your doing?"

"Hrm, nope, they're acting on their own." Azazel responded coyly. Which was true, the Vali Team had appeared all on their own accord.

"Grrh!" Hades growled.

"Now you can't leave here." Sirzechs said. "If you leave here, we will overrun the Realm of the Dead, so choose...stay here and fight us and maybe half of your reapers and you die, or leave, and lose the Realm of the Dead to us."

"_Tch, I'd rather not have to owe that arrogant Shinigami a favor...so..." Hades thought. _

Sirzechs went on. "The hostility you've directed at my sister, her servant and my brother in law will require your death, so prepare yourself, I will not hold back nor hesitate."

"Don't forget you old bag of bones, I'm pissed at you too. It's my own personal hatred, but I will say this. Don't ever make my assistant or my students cry!" Azazel shouts pointing a spear of light at him.

(break)

_With Kenshin. _

Kenshin and his group proceeded toward the battlefield when they were joined by Yasaka. "Ah! Yasaka-Sama I was wondering when you were showing up."

"I was on my way out of my door when you four came." Yasaka said. "Come on. We've got work to do."

"Hey Kenshin-Sama, why aren't you with Issei-Sama and the others? !" Kunou, who was on Yasaka's back said.

"I made a decision. To go to Makai and help the Youkai fight homunculi or to come here." Kenshin said.

"So you were helping us? I-I'm sorry for berating you then." Kunou said.

"Hahaha, it's quite alright." Kenshin said.

They arrived on the battlefield and found two of the Bandersnatches. "There they are." Yasaka said.

"Alright ladies and me as the gentleman, it's time to work for a living." Kenshin said. "Yasaka-Sama, take the one on the right, We'll handle the one of the left."

"Right!" Yasaka said. "Don't forget the Kyoto Youkai are here too. If you need to tag out do so."

"We'll keep it in mind!" Granberia said as they split up from Yasaka who proceeded to transform into her fox form.

"Alright ladies." Kenshin said with a growing smirk as he used Serene Conqueror to agro the Bandersnatch onto him. He was pushed on the back by Erubetie. "What is it?"

"I think one of us should head into the city to assist with the evacuation, and seeing as you're underpowered at the moment, it should be you." Erubetie said.

Kenshin's expression became deflated. "Really?"

"She has a point Kenshin-Chan. At this moment you're not the King who reincarnated us." Alma said.

"There will be other battles." Granberia said. "We are fighting a war back home after all."

"Erg...fine." Kenshin said. "But before I go, Erubetie, permission to promote granted, I may not presently be your King, but for whatever reason I still need to give you permission."

"Right." Erubetie nodded. Kenshin nodded back and left. _"Promotion: Knight." _

Her slime extended outward quickly and held the Bandersnatch to the ground as it tried to pursue Kenshin. "You know, I think the spirits totally like him, even if some of them won't admit it right now." Alma giggled.

"I think so too, Undine couldn't believe her ears when I told her who brought me back." Erubetie said.

"Seems we weren't the only one's recently resurrected." Granberia said, tapping Ares against her shoulder plate. "Salamander told me he was dead. Anyway, shall we get started?"

"Sure." Alma said.

"_Slime Partisan!" _Erubetie shouts as several partisan spears created from her slime shot forward and stabbed into the Bandersnatch.

"_Blaze!" _Granberia said as she held Ares at the ready, flames licking up and down it. _"Vaporizing Rebellion Sword! !" _She charged forward cutting multiple stars into the Bandersnatch's body.

"_Shamshir." _Alma said extending her hand as a violet burst of wind cut into the beasts shoulder.

Meanwhile Kenshin was well into the Capitol City, Lilith. "Hm?" He looked down and saw a bus full of people being protected by the Sitri peerage. He flew in to give them a hand when he saw Sona was knocked to the ground. A giant man was about to stomp on her back. _"Touki!" _Kenshin exclaimed as he picked up speed.

"? !" Heracles, who was about to stomp on Sona's back was confused when she disappeared. "What the? !"

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Y-Yes..." Sona said. She peeled her eyes. "...K...Kenshin?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "What's going on here? Why are you getting into a fight with the Hero Faction?

"That bus has people in it, we're protecting it from the Hero Faction." Sona said.

"I see. So they're in on this, lovely." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

"Where have you been?" Sona asked.

"Makai. The Youkai needed help, I provided it. I'll explain later." Kenshin said.

"Why does your signature feel...off?" Sona asked.

"It's actually some sort of wonky seal, it kicked my evil pieces out." Kenshin said. "Next thing I knew, I was a demon again."

"Oh." Sona said. "Well, thank you for the assist, but we can..."

"Nah, I wanna punch that big guy, Heracles was it?" Kenshin said. "I owe him a fist to the face after what he did to Yukari and Miyuki in Kyoto and there's the whole stomping on your back thing. See ya."

"Wai-!" Sona said. "Haa..." She sighed. _"What's so special about me that's making him mad at that Heracles character?"_

"Hahaha, so you defeated one of the Five Dragon Kings even though you're inexp-!" Heracles was cut off as he was punched into a building by Kenshin.

"? !" Georg and Jeanne both let out a gasp.

"Hey, I was going to take him!" Yukari snapped.

The hooded Kenshin took out a smoke, lit it, inhaled and exhaled. "Haa...my bad Yukari, I just had to get this quiver in my body to stop, and that seems to have done it." He said. "Alright, now that it's settled, I need to go." Kenshin took off.

"Was that...who I thought it was?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but it's strange." Tamamo said.

"What is?" Kazumi asked.

"Kenshin's body is giving off the same feeling as it did back when he was a Youkai." Tamamo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked.

"It means Kenshin's not a Devil anymore, he's a Youkai." Tamamo said.

The conversation would have continued has Heracles not come out of the building Kenshin had slugged him into. "Grh? ! Where the hell is the bastard who hit me?"

"Sorry, but he's busy." Yukari said drawing her swords. "But I'm available to kick several shades of shit out of you." She said assuming Elemental Overdrive.

"Haa!" Georg shouts, firing off a huge fireball at Yukari.

"I don't think so!" Kiba said cutting it to pieces with Gram while his Dragon Knight troopers carried Saji and Tsubaki away from the battlefield.

"Tell me you gigantic stack of crap, where is Neishin right now?" Yukari said.

"Neishin is with our leader, not that you'll get to him!" Heracles shouts firing a missile at Yukari's head

"Of course I will, because you won't stall me here" Yukari said, cutting the missile into four pieces. "Hmph...**_miss_**ile indeed." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help." Tsubaki said to Kiba.

"It's quite alright. We have some pretty big axes to grind with these three, and what they were just doing to you, Saji-kun and Sona-kaichou just added onto that." Kiba said. "So take a breather and get healed."

A red hue appeared on Tsubaki's face as she nodded. "Very well..." She said closing her eyes. "Good luck."

Kiba nodded and turned to the three Hero Faction members as Xenovia stepped forward. "I heard what happened to Issei and Kenshin, I've also had Durandal reforged again. It would be bad if I didn't go for a test run with it."

"I've received something good from Heaven too!" Irina said taking out a familiar feeling sword.

"A holy demonic sword? So the researchers in Heaven finally completed it huh?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah, I owe this person some payback for Kyoto." Irina said pointing her sword at Jeanne.

"Ara, then might I join in?" Akeno said as multiple sets of black wings shot out of her back as two bracelets on her wrists glew

"Fine Fine." Yukari said.

"So many numbers against us. And that fallen angel woman seems to know about 'that' did Siegfried use it before he died? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Balance Break!" Jeanne announced going into her Balance Breaker.

"Come on then." Yukari said gesturing her swords to herself a couple of times as a dragon made of swords appeared behind her.

Xenovia stepped forward. "This Ex Durandal has the abilities of all seven Excaliburs, if I were to master it, I would obtain an even greater power."

"_Yes, if she were to master it, it would be enough to even take on Cao Cao's Balance Breaker." Kiba thought. _

"Though, I am dumb so even though I gained new techniques. I won't be able to use them. So it should just be enough with destructive powers." Xenovia said as she slashed her sword downward, creating a large crater.

"..." Kiba stared at Xenovia in disappointment. Something that was not lost on the bluenette.

"Kiba, you thought I was just a power idiot just now didn't you? Even if I am, the one who should specialize in techniques should be enough with only you." Xenovia said. "Even then we're allies with a few jacks of all trades in Kenshin and his sisters."

"_Gaah! We won't always be able to rely on them though! I seriously need to talk to Chief about raising another technique type!" Kiba thought. _

"A man who goes through the most hardship. Yuuto Kiba..." Koneko said.

"I kinda feel sorry for you kid, I really do." Evangeline stated.

"Th...Thanks." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"In any case, I'll join in, Hikari, come with me, I want to observe your use of Magia Erebea first hand." Evangeline said.

"Right." Hikari said.

"Huu huu huu! Come on then follow me!" Jeanne said as she and her dragon took off toward the roofs.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikari shouts flying at it, a dark aura surrounding her. A clash between her and the dragon caused an explosion of flames.

"She's acclimating well and using the Incendium Gehennae spell, but better not let her get ahead of me." Evangeline said taking off with Akeno, Xenovia and Irina.

Kiba turned to Georg. "So, what is it you're doing here exactly?"

"More or less sight seeing." Georg said. "We wanted to see how far Leonardo's monsters could go. We were quite surprised when the biggest one was brought back to us on the edge of death. Kenshin Kuroshi must have really did a number on it with his Juggernaut Drive." Georg stated. "Other than that, we just wanted to look around."

"Then where's Cao Cao?" Tamamo said.

"Somewhere else. Anyway. I saw that bus with the Sitri group on it and wanted to challenge Vritra." Georg said. "We even threatened to destroy the bus if he refused."

Kiba glared, but Yukari snorted. "Kenshin was right, your organization is a pathetic sham."

"Only in the eyes of Devils." Georg replied.

"No, she's right. Even amongst the a gathering of heroes, there is scum amongst them." Everyone looked over seeing a golden furred lion carrying none other than Sairaorg.

"Sairarorg!" Rias said.

"Glad to see you could make it, and I was pleasantly surprised to see Kenshin here as well. Using Touki no less!" Sairaorg laughed.

"Ah yes, according to our reports from Neishin, Kenshin Kuroshi had been stirring up trouble in Makai for about a month now." Georg said. "Of course he played it off as if he was dead to provoke you I gather." He glanced at Yukari and Miyuki.

"Makai? !/A month? !" Tamamo and Rias both shout.

"Yes. Time flows oddly between there and here. A day here for a week there. Odd because a day in Mundus Magicus, Kenshin's former homeworld, equates to two days in Makai." Georg stated.

"Oh...that explains it I guess..." Rias said with a pondering look.

"Gaahh..." Yukari grunted and passed Miyuki a couple hundred yen notes.

"Hehehe." Miyuki giggled coyly and stashed them away.

"According to Neishin it was quite fortunate because the Youkai Revolution was losing a lot of ground to Forbesii-Dono's armies." Georg said.

"Tch! So the ceasefire ended." Tamamo scowled.

"Also according to Neishin's report, the Dragon Knight Granberia, Slime Queen Erubetie and Succubus Queen Alma Elma all lost their lives in that assault." Georg said

"? !" Tamamo's eyes went wide with shock and dread.

"But, were apparently revived, I'm guess before he returned to being a demon, he added the three of them into his peerage." Georg said.

"He's right, there are three extra names added into my database. I would have mentioned it sooner, but we needed to focus on our task at hand." Chachamaru said.

"Your database updates when Kenshin makes an addition to his peerage?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes." Chachamaru said. "In fact, they're in battle right now against one of the Bandersnatch."

"She's right." Kazumi said looking at the screens from one of her droids.

Heracles who had been relatively silent turned to Sairaorg. "Ah, I know you. You're that talentless next heir to the Bael clan, who was born without the power of destruction. I hear you can fight only with your body and nothing else, hahaha! This is the first I'm hearing of such an unreasonable devil!" Heracles laughed.

"..." Sairaorg looked over at him. "Hn...how strange..."

"My power?" Heracles said. "It is gre-"

"No, how is it you're still standing after one punch from Kenshin Kuroshi's fists? The elements themselves hurt, but with Touki they should have blown a hole clean through you." Sairaorg said crossing his arms.

"Kenshin doesn't have the ability to use the elements right now." Yukari said. "He's been in Makai for a month, but didn't see fit to reunite with the spirits."

"Huh, that's unfortunate." Sairaorg said with a shrug. "I guess he's just been grinding it out with his Touki then."

"Hee? I had heard that you got into a slugfest with the Sekiryuutei and the Dragon of the Elements. What a loser." Heracles said.

"Are you just going to talk?" Sairaorg said sliding into a stance and using Touki. "At least when Kenshin talks trash it can be interesting, but you...no."

"If I remember correctly, the hero whose soul I have inherited defeated the spirit of your Sacred Gear. So it should be good for me to take you out, to honor his legacy." Heracles said with a smirk.

"Not going to use it. Won't need it." Sairaorg said.

"Is that right? ! Well come on then!" Heracles shouts grabbing Sairaorg's arms and begins an explosive attack barrage.

"Hn, so this is it?" Sairaorg said.

"Saira-!" Kiba went to shout when Yukari held her arm out. "Yukari-San?"

"It's OK." Yukari said.

Proving her right, Sairaorg emerged without a scratch after Heracles exploded the ground in front of him. "...Is that all?" Sairaorg said with a semi bored expression.

"Don't underestimate me you shitty devil!" Heracles said.

"Underestimate what?" Sairaorg said walking toward him slowly. "I had hoped for a challenge from you, being the inheritor of the original Heracles' soul, but it seems my expectations have been betrayed yet again."

"!" Heracles' eyes widened as Sairaorg appears right in front of him.

"Now it's my turn." Sairaorg said.

"! !" Heracles doubles over as Sairaorg punches him in the stomach while a force shot out of his back, destroying a wall behind him.

"These attacks of yours, cannot defeat me." Sairaorg said pulling his fist out while Heracles knelt down and start to spit up globs of blood.

"Grrh! Don't screw with me! You damn shitty devil! You can't use demonic power, you don't use your Sacred Gear, with one normal punch...!" Heracles invoked his own Balance Breaker and shot a missile right at Sairaorg's face.

"Hmph!" Sairaorg batted it away casually. Yukari sprung up and slashed it to bits.

"Grrrrrhh!" Heracles growled and fired countless barrages of missiles at the Bael heir.

"..." Sairaorg batted them all away and they were blocked or outright destroyed by Yukari, Miyuki, Tamamo, Chachamaru and Rossweisse.

"That's impressive Rossweisse, did you learn those magics from home?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, I focused on the defensive attributes of the Rook piece during my training mainly." Rossweisse said. "I mean, what good is a magic cannon if it gets taken out?" She asked.

"Good point." Tamamo said.

Sextum checked on the children they were defending. "Are you all OK?"

"Uh huh, thanks big sis." They all said.

"Hmhmhm." Sextum laughed calmly to herself.

"Do your best Lion-San! Like you did against Oppai Dragon and Lust Dragon!" The children cheered.

"Heh." Sairaorg gave them a two fingered salute before turning back to Heracles. "You know it's quite nice, being cheered on by children, isn't it Hyoudou Issei." Sairaorg said.

"Don't get so cocky because you're being cheered on!" Heracles said. "Guhh!" He grunted as Sairaorg started attacking him relentlessly.

"Those who can't even get cheers from children shouldn't call themselves a hero!" Sairaorg said.

"What is...this punch? !" Heracles exclaimed.

Sairaorg let up as Heracles looked up at him with a despairing look. He took out a pistol injection device and a vial of Phoenix Tears, but he hesitated to use them. "What's wrong? If you use that, you could recover and get stronger couldn't you?"

"? !" Kiba looked over at Sairaorg. "O-Oi! If he uses that, there's no telling how strong he'll get!"

"...D...Daaaammmmnnn Yooouu! !" Heracles roared throwing the two items on the ground and charging Sairaorg madly.

"I see...you've regained your pride as a hero." Sairaorg said blocking his fist with his left arm while his right was coated in Touki. "Go down with this punch."

"Guh...!" Heracles was lifted off the ground with Sairaorg's punch before falling in defeat.

Meanwhile Akeno struck Jeanne's dragon with her holy lightning while Hikari flew past her, focusing dark flames into her fist. _"Dark Flame Profusion!" _She shouts as the flames explode out of her fist and strike the dragon, making it recoil. Irina meanwhile made a beeline for Jeanne herself who had went into the Chaos Drive.

Evangeline waved her hands around and brought them together. Suddenly the sword dragon slammed down onto a roof. "Xenovia! It's all ready for you!" Evangeline said.

"Right." Xenovia said slashing Ex Durandal downward, unleashing it's full might on the sword dragon.

"Damn you!" Jeanne shouts as she was driven back by Irina.

"Sorry I'm not such east prey this time!" Irina said as she twisted her sword and slashed, pushing Jeanne back.

Evangeline watched this with an approving nod, until he felt a burst of power from below. "Hm?" She looked down to see Gasper facing down Georg. Suddenly the area where the Gremory and Kuroshi peerage was obscured in darkness. "Whoa, hey Hikari I gotta step out for a moment!"

"Fine! I've got this!" Hikari said punching the sword dragon right on the nose.

Evangeline flew down toward the darkness, but what stunned when it repelled her. _"The hell? ! I'm being kept out? !" She narrowed her eyes. "...You didn't know did you? That Issei got taken out? Haa...I get it now...you're angry. This wouldn't be the first time a student of mine flew off into a fit of rage." _

In the dark void everyone looked around, except for Gasper looked around. "Everything gone..?" Yukari said.

"Yeah, my cameras are even going through interference right now." Kazumi said.

The sound of a vial being dropped was heard as Gasper walked forward. "Lets see you get out of this...you piece of filth."

"!" Georg stepped back hesitantly.

"So, his power was released by heard about the deaths of the Sekiryuutei and Kenshin, though he should know now that Kenshin is alive." Sairaorg said.

"Did...Gasper's family kick him out, not because of the Forbidden Balor View, but because they...feared him?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Wh-What is this? ! This isn't magic, this isn't a Sacred Gear, how did you break my magic circle? !" Georg exclaimed.

"We are inside an extension of my body, your magic...has been devoured." Gasper said as numerous red eyes opened and glared at Georg. "Your magic, your Sacred Gear...it's all useless here..."

"No...No that can't be! !" Georg shouts, firing off every attack he could think of, but they were all blocked by the eyes, and devoured in darkness.

"Ku...! My magics and my mist really are useless...screw this!" Georg said turning and running away.

Ryuuga stabbed into his right leg, knocking him down. He turned and saw Yukari, who had thrown the blade into his leg. "You..."

"This is a battlefield." Yukari said crossing her arms with an impassive gaze. "You dare try and step onto the field of battle with such pitiful resolve? You're pathetic!" She shouts.

"Yes, he is..." Gasper said.

"Shut up! You're both nothing but the pets of your betters! Mere beasts that exist only to serve, never fit to call themselves my bett-!" Georg shouts angrily.

"SILENCE! !" Gasper roared.

"!" Georg was shocked still.

"...We're pets? Then you're pet food." Gasper said as the darkness began to cover Georg...devouring him. "...As a hero you were just a pathetic piece of shit...now you're less than that."

"Gasper..." Rias said.

"Hnn..." Gasper's knees buckled as the darkness receded. Evangeline flew down and caught him as he fell forward. "Nnn...?"

"You managed to burn it out." Evangeline said. "That's good, the next step is controlling your power after ingesting Virgin's blood."

"Haan...thanks." Gasper said.

"Hey!" Hikari shouts from above. "You coward!"

Jeanne had grabbed a child and was now holding him hostage. "Huhuhu, you're all fighting me four and five against one at times. Who is the real coward here?"

"This is a battle, you chose to fight us despite this." Akeno said with a glare.

"Yeah, now let the kid go and take your beating!" Irina shouts.

The child himself didn't look at all scared. Something that Xenovia and Jeanne noticed. _"The child's brave I'll give him that." Xenovia thought. _

"Hmm? You don't seem scared boy, you know what kind of situation you're in right?" Jeanne said.

"Yes, but it won't matter, because the Oppai Dragon will be here soon." He said.

"Huhuhu, sorry to say, but he won't be. He's dead." Jeanne said.

"He's not, he came to me in a dream, and I was even saved by the Lust Dragon earlier, even though he was sick." The lad said.

"Sick?" Hikari asked.

"He said this while smiling widely. 'Don't ya know the hero is always late?'" The lad said. "That's why I'm not scared...he'll come." He raises his hand and starts drawing a circle, suddenly the Oppai Dragon starts to play.

"!" Everyone looks up and a tear in space rips open high in the sky.

"..." Kenshin, who had long since taken his hood down looks up. "Hn, looks like something's coming, but what?" He ducked under an attack from an Old Satan supporter and stabbed them in the throat.

"Ara?" Alma said looking at the sky. "What's going on up there?"

"Not sure." Granberia said stabbing the Bandersnatch in the chest and driving it to the ground. "Erubetie!"

"Right." Erubetie said covering the beast in her slime and restraining it. "Whenever you're ready Yasaka-San."

"Give me a moment!" Yasaka said.

Kenshin meanwhile turned to the family he was protecting. "Hey, come on time to go!"

"R-Right, thank you Kuroshi-Sama!" The parents said.

"Thanks Lust Dragon!" The children said.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, just go!" Kenshin said.

A communication circle came up next to his face. "Kenshin, we need some help over here!" Grayfia said.

"What's the problem?" Kenshin asked.

"The Jabberwocky, the largest of these beasts is forcing us back. We could use a fresh body to distract it." Grayfia said.

"Alright, I'm on my way. My friends are tying up one of the Bandersnatch at the moment and if they leave it'll just get back up." Kenshin said.

Kenshin jumped into the air and took off. He found the Jabberwocky and used Serene Conqueror on it while shouting. _**"Hey you Six Eyed Jackass! Eyes up here!" **_

"!" The Jabberwocky focused on him.

"_**Yo partner, need a hand? You don't exactly have the luxury of asking the spirits for help right now." Yuurei said. **_

"No." Kenshin said shaking his head. "There's too many people around that can't be pulled back."

"_**Erg...alright." Yuurei said with a disappointed tone. **_

Kenshin took out his naginata and started spinning it, he was about to attack when a gigantic red fist roared by him. "What the fuck? !" He said seeing a gigantic armored red dragon next to him. Ophis moved next to him.

"Stand back." Ophis said.

"What, why?" Kenshin said.

"Just do it." Ophis said.

"..." Kenshin moved back, only for Ophis to stab her hand through his stomach. "Wh-at...?" He said.

"Relax, it's a gift from Great Red." Ophis said.

"Uuurrraaaahhh! !" Kenshin roared as a tendril shot out of his back and the Black Dragon of Destruction appeared underneath him and grew to the size of the red dragon next to him. Yuurei's armor coated the dragon at the next moment.

"_**Oh bad ass!" Yuurei said. "Tell Huge Red I said thanks!" **_

"It's Great Red!" Kenshin snapped at Yuurei.

"Oi Kenshin, you made it! Did you take care of what you needed to take care of? !" Issei asked.

"Wha? !" Kenshin said with a shocked look. "Issei? ! What the hell man? ! You're huge! By the way, no I haven't!"

"Ah, well what are you doin' here?" Issei shouts. "This is a power up from Great Red, you've received it too. We're the same size."

"I'll explain later, first we need to deal with this." Kenshin said as he slashed Kuroi Jigoku outward, transforming it into Zanryuu. "What's the play here?"

"Well, let's just try to brute force it to start." Issei said. "Get those elements ready."

"Can't use them." Kenshin said.

"What? !" Issei shouts.

"Relax, that doesn't mean I'm entirely useless." Kenshin said.

"_**Yeah titty dragon." **_Yuurei said through the dragon itself.

"Yuurei, this increase in size must have had a proportional increase in power because we can mold more of it, try and create more than one of those lances." Kenshin said tossing Zanryuu to him

"_**Right." Yuurei said. Several lances appear in his hands. "Sweet!" **_

"Alright, on your mark." Kenshin said to Issei.

"_**Kenshin, Issei, if this thing gets past us and into the city, there will be casualties." Ddraig said. **_

"I know, we can't lose here." Issei said.

"I've been fighting in a war, I know about this sort of thing." Kenshin said. "We'll kick this thing in the ass and carry on."

"_**If it moves it dies, if it dies, you move on." Yuurei said with a smirk. **_

Issei fired off a bunch of Dragon Shots while Yuurei and Kenshin lobbed the Destruction Lances at the Jabberwocky. They went off engulfing the beast in a massive blaze, but when the dust cleared, it was still standing, wounded, but standing. "!" Issei and Kenshin's eyes widened as it gathered up a dangerous amount of flames.

"Shit! We need to get ready to counter!" Issei said.

"No, I have this!" Kenshin said jumping out of Yuurei's armor and hovering above the Black Dragon of Destruction as it moved forward.

"Kenshin, what are you doing? !" Issei said. "That thing's still building up strength!"

"Relax!" Kenshin said as he and Yuurei flew at the Jabberwocky.

As soon as it exhaled it's great flame, Kenshin's left eye glew brightly. _"Yume Shouheki!" (A/N: Dream Barrier.)_

A gigantic barrier flared to life in between them blocking the attack. "Get ready!" Kenshin grunted.

"_**Right!" Yuurei said taking out another couple of lances and ramming them through the barrier and into the Jabberwocky's mouth. **_

The two jumped back and Yuurei detonated the lances in the beast's mouth. "Tag out!" Kenshin said turning to Issei while his left eye bled.

"Right!" Issei shouts flying forward and punching the Jabberwocky in the face.

The Jabberwocky was undaunted by the punch and it's eyes started glowing. Kenshin turned to Issei. "Fly up!"

Issei nodded and the two flew upward making the Jabberwocky's eyes followed them. "Split up, now!"

Kenshin and Issei split apart as lasers fired out of the Jabberwocky's eyes and detonated in the air. "Whew...good thing we didn't let that hit anywhere." Issei said.

"Yeah no kidding." Kenshin said.

"_**Oi." Ddraig said. **_

"_**Yuurei's Obituary, You Blast 'em We Past 'em." Yuurei said. **_

"Ugh..." Kenshin facepalmed. "What is it Ddraig?"

"_**Great Red has an attack in mind that can defeat this monster, but it's risky." Ddraig said. "You'll have to get that thing in the air. It's received enough damage that it should work." **_

"Leave it to me." Kenshin said. "Just get the attack ready. Yuurei, let's go do something profoundly stupid."

"_**As long as it's with you partner." Yuurei said with a swoony voice. **_

"Ugh..." Kenshin facepalmed again. "Alright, Iseei Get that attack ready, I'll run distraction."

"Right!" Issei watched as Kenshin flew ahead of him. "So what's the attack?"

"_**The forbidden attack, Longinus Smasher." **_Ddraig said.

"E-Eh? Didn't one of the Senpais use that to blast Shalba to hell and back?" Issei asked.

"_**Yes, and with Great Red's power we should be able to obliterate that thing." Ddraig said. "Just wait until Kenshin is clear." **_

"Right." Issei said.

Meanwhile while they were talking, Kenshin had a communication circle come up next to him. "Kenshin, what's the plan, and who is that dragon? An ally of yours?" Grayfia asked.

"Issei, the dragon I'm fighting alongside has an attack that will wreck that thing." Kenshin said.

"Issei's back as well? Oh that's good. So what are you doing?" Grayfia asked.

"Issei has an attack that can defeat that thing, but we need to get the beast in the air. It must have a wide radius of attack." Kenshin said.

"Ah, I see. That's simple to understand." Grayfia said. "Will you be needing any assistance?"

"Any help would be greatly appreciated." Kenshin said.

"Very well. Souji, cut off one of it's legs!" Grayfia ordered

"Yes ma'am." Souji, a samurai took off toward the monster and in a second, the Jabberwocky's fore leg was cut off. It started to grow back as a massive magic circle appeared underneath.

"Now, everyone! !" Grayfia ordered as they started blasting it from underneath with magic, forcing it upward.

"Now!" Kenshin said as he flew above the Jabberwocky and Yuurei stabbed two lances into it's shoulders.

"_**Your ass is coming with us!" Yuurei shouts.**_

The Black Dragon of Destruction flaps it's wings and starts flying upward, using the lances to put the Jabberwocky in range, facing Issei.

"Alright Yuurei, on three." Kenshin said grabbing the tendril in his neck.

"_**One!" Yuurei said. **_

"Two." Ophis said grabbing Kenshin's wrist.

"Three!" Kenshin said as the Longinus Smasher fired at the same time as Kenshin ripped the tendril out and started taking off. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Kenshin cursed. Ophis brought out her own set of wings and helped lower them to the ground safely. "Whew..." Kenshin sighed. "Thanks."

Ophis then punched him in the face. "That's for leaving me with Great Red."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted someone to be there that Issei knew." Kenshin said rubbing his nose.

"That's no excuse." Ophis said.

"Aaaiiigghhh..." Kenshin said rubbing his temples.

"In any case, you did manage to keep your promise in the end so..." Ophis reached over and set her hand on his nose. "There, I've healed you."

"Thanks." Kenshin said. He picked her up and placed her on his back. "Here."

"..." Ophis set her chin on his shoulder and looked forward. "Comfortable..." She said.

Kenshin jumped until he got up to Issei who was in his Balance Breaker. "Issei, how's the new body treating you?"

"Fine actually." Issei shrugged.

Kenshin nodded and they took off back for Lilith. Kenshin got in touch with Alma. "Alma, how is everything going?"

"The Kyoto Youkai are handling that beast we tied down. We're on our way into the capitol." Alma said. "What about you?"

"Some dude named Issei and I just took out the big one that the Lucifer group was fighting." Kenshin said.

"Ara? So these things can be defeated by us." Alma said.

"Yeah you just need wholesale destruction to prevent them from regenerating." Kenshin said. "Erubetie! Do me a favor and pass that on!"

"Yes Kenshin." Erubetie said.

Kenshin and Issei looked up as Great Red started to leave, saying something that shocked Issei and Ddraig. "Zoom Zoom Iyaan...Zoom Zoom Iyaan..."

"N-No way, even Great Red's saying it? !" Issei blanched.

"_**I heard nothing! I am omitting that from my brain right now!" Ddraig wailed. **_

"Pffttt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !" Kenshin laughed. "Oh man! No way, the Red Dragon God Emperor's doing it now!"

"Zoom Zoom Iyaann..." Ophis said.

"Oh god I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Kenshin laughed with tears in his eyes. "This! This is the best thing ever!"

"Shut the hell up Kenshin! !" Issei shouts as the three flew toward Lilith.

"West..." Ophis said.

"?" Kenshin and Issei both looked at her curiously.

"The ones known as Shidou Irina and Asia Argento are there." Ophis said.

"Oh!" Issei said. "Right I need to get there quick, come on Kenshin!"

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said.

"There's still trouble." Issei said. "Ddraig says there's still Old Satan members causing trouble or maybe it's the Hero Faction."

"Alright." Kenshin shrugged. "I definitely saw Hero Faction cronies fighting Sona's peerage, even saved her so maybe they're still not dealt with.

The two flew toward the west end of Lilith and landed. "Everyone, I'm back!"

"?" The Gremory and Kuroshi peerages looked at him oddly.

"_**Maybe they don't recognize you." Ddraig suggested. **_

Issei took off his helmet and everyone let out a gasp. "Issei!"

"Yeah, and look who I found running around." Issei said pushing the now hoodless Kenshin forward.

"Running around? I just helped you and the Lucifer group wipe out the Jabberwocky!" Kenshin snapped comically.

Everyone crowded around them, except for Evangeline and Jeanne who the former kept an eye on. "Issei-San! Issei-San! Issei-San!" Asia cried out, embracing him.

"I'm not crying at all, I knew the man I chose wouldn't die!" Xenovia shouts at Irina with tears flowing down her face.

"As if! You're obviously crying, I'll do it without holding back!" She said embracing Issei's side.

"I-It's good to have you back, Issei..." Sextum said wiping her eyes. "...Aw what the hell!" She embracing his other side.

"I'm amazed to see you back, you have a body under all that armor right?" Rossweisse asked.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened in the dimensional gap and I have a regular body now." Issei said. "I figured that would be obvious with my face and all."

"Oh! S-Sorry." Rossweisse said.

"Yeah and apparently the same thing happened with Kenshin here, he was just first." Issei said pointing at Kenshin.

"Gee, sorry Ophis just knows me better." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

(Smack!)

Kenshin and Issei turned to Saji who was crying. "You jackasses, I heard you both died so I..." He kept crying.

"Kenshin-kun." Kenshin turned to Tsubaki. "I would like to thank you for saving Sona-Kaichou."

"Well, I wasn't about to let that hulkish bastard stomp on her." Kenshin said with a grin.

Sona, standing next to Tsubaki, had her face flush a bit at his expression. "Yes, well...thank you again." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Hey Kenshin, thanks for freeing me up earlier so I could come here." Sairaorg said.

"Yeah Yeah..." Kenshin said. "Eh?" He said as Akeno hugged his arm. "Wha?"

"Please don't leave me again, I don't want to be in a world without you again." Akeno said, tears in her eyes.

"Sure thing." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Onii-Chan, it's great to have you back!" Miyuki said slapping him on the back.

"Please try not to do that again will you..." Hikari sighed.

"Hey Kenshin, where have you been exactly?" Kazumi asked.

"..." Chachamaru stared at him with an analytical gaze.

"Kenshin." Kenshin turned to Rias who was staring at him with tears flowing down her face. She stepped forward and embraced him. "I'm...I'm so glad you've returned...you and Issei both."

"..." Kenshin embraced her. "I'm sorry it took me so long getting back, but a promise is a promise isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes...thank you." Rias said stepping back, wiping her eyes with a smile.

"So what's been up?" Kazumi asked.

"Hang on." Kenshin said disappearing and reappearing with the devil child and an unconscious Jeanne. "She was trying to get away." Kenshin said.

"I was about to handle that." Issei said.

"Good, you can carry her." Kenshin said passing Jeanne off to Issei.

"So you can't use the elements?" Yukari asked.

"Nope. At least not very effectively." Kenshin said.

"A month ago, I arrived in Makai and helped beat away an army of the Demon King's homunculus forces. A week after that we were attacked again. Then after that attack we liberated one of the Lesser Demon Queens, the Ant Demon Queen I believe." Kenshin said.

"She was stuck in Grangold deep in Homunculus territory, how did you pull it off?" Tamamo said with wide eyes.

"That will have to wait for later." Kenshin said. "In the second attack we were attacked by another homunculus force led by a masked man. Akatama-San tells me the guy got the drop on me and applied a seal to me that basically took all the devil mana out of my system, when it wasn't present the evil pieces left my body." He said holding out his pieces. "I've tried putting them back, but the seal just kicks them out again."

"..." Yukari stared at him. "After this will you allow me to look at your seal?"

"Sure." Kenshin nodded. "Anyway, we're still on the clock here so have your reunion with Issei here and let's be on our way."

As everyone did so, Kenshin looked around. When his eyes landed back on Rias he noticed a figure behind her wielding a claymore. "Get down!" He shoved her away and was slashed down the chest for his trouble. "Guuhh!"

"Good reaction there, Kenshin."

"? !" Yukari turned and slashed at his neck. "Neishin!"

"Heheheh." Neishin dragonified his arm and caught the blade.

"You...Luka..." Kenshin growled. "Traitor!" He shouts punching Neishin in the face with enough force to crack his mask. He jumped back and took to the sky.

"Luka? !" Tamamo said with wide eyes.

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad you've defied death again." Luka called out, the sunlight revealing purple hair and cat ears as well as red eyes while the rest of him resembled Kenshin greatly, shocking everyone except Tamamo. "Because if you hadn't, then Forbesii would have taken something he promised to me. Your head, Kenshin!" He said with a wide smirk.

"So that's why you were calling yourself Neishin, you betrayed the Revolution! A Revolution I might add, that you helped start!" Tamamo shouts.

"Do forgive me, but my freedom from him comes first and foremost." Luka said pointing at Kenshin.

"Grh!" Kenshin growled. "You coward, you couldn't face me like a man so you go running to Forbesii."

"You had something that I lacked, so I needed to get it, now it seems...I have something that you now lack." Luka said with a smirk.

"Was it worth it though? Was it worth betraying the woman you loved, who loved you?" Kenshin asked. "Ask yourself that if you do leave here."

"...Oh, I will leave here...count on that." Luka said extending his hand, shooting a large fireball at him.

"Rrgh!" Yukari stepped in front of him and batted it skyward. "You bastard...I said I'd kill you, and I SHALL!" The Scale Mail that she was wearing shattered and the jewels sunk into her skin. Her clothes burning off until a makeshift top and shorts were all that remained as her hair burned brightly.

"You're kidding..." Kenshin said with wide eyes. "Yukari can already use the Vessel?"

"You're finished!" Yukari shouts taking off at a blistering pace and punching him in the stomach

"Hahahaha..." Luka laughed the blow off. "Are you really going to fight me Yukari?"

"Onii-Chan!" Miyuki said running up to him.

"Grh...something's wrong." Kenshin said. "I can't heal."

"So you came back by borrowing Ophis' power and using Great Red's flesh...truly the power to attract the strong is remarkable." A voice said from below Luka as he fought Yukari. Everyone looked on ahead finding Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao!" Issei growled. "Chief, I'll be needing those pieces back, then Kenshin needs to be healed somehow. I know the feeling of what he was struck with all too well. That sword's probably got Samael's blood on it."

"Just enough for one use!" Luka quipped. "Not that I'll need it here."

"Fuck you!" Issei and Yukari shout as the latter slashes him away.

"Right." Rias said holding out the pieces that then levitated toward him. "Don't you go dying on us again, either of you."

"I ain't got any plans on dying today." Kenshin said.

"Same here." Issei said.

Rias nodded as the pieces sunk into Issei's chest. Issei felt a rush of power. "Besides, how am I to become the Harem King and the Ultimate Pawn if I'm dead!" He stepped forward. "Cao Cao, I'll be your opponent."

Before either could move a creepy, deathlike aura washed over the area. Suddenly, the Ultimate class Reaper, Pluto landed next to Cao Cao. Cao Cao sighed in response. "What brings you here?"

"Lord Hades still wants to capture Ophis. That is all I'm here for." Pluto said.

"Grhh..." Kenshin forced himself upward. "Not, on my watch. You aren't taking Ophis without going through me!"

"...?" Ophis glanced at Kenshin. _"Is this his way of making up for leaving me with Great Red, or would he have done this regardless?" Ophis wondered. _

"Stand down Kuroshi Kenshin, you're in no shape to fight here."

"Vali!" Miyuki said as the Hakuryuukou appeared next to Kenshin in his Balance Breaker.

"Hakuryuukou. I hear you sent Fenrir to fight Lord Hades, the fang that can kill gods truly is a terrifying prospect." Pluto mused.

"We captured Fenrir for these occasions." Vali said. He turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin, you've been cursed by Samael, but thankfully you're strong demonically so you should be able to pull through rather easily and there isn't that much of the curse in your system yet." He glanced at Koneko. "You, Kuroka's sister. You can use Senjutsu to work it through his body. Trace it, guide it to his stomach and out his mouth."

"So, Vali Lucifer are you going to fight me?" Pluto asked.

"I am." Vali said.

"Interesting. I have no idea what will happen if I fight against you, who is both the Hakuryuukou and the true descendant of Lucifer himself." Pluto mused.

"Indeed, now I shall show you the other side of the Juggernaut Drive, in which I have sealed off the thoughts of the past possessors of Divine Dividing." Vali said as his wings started to glow brightly.

"_**I, who shall awaken, Am the Hakuryuukou who will take down the law into the darkness. I walk down the road of domination with infinite destruction by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure emperor of White Dragon, and I shall have you obey the silvery white illusions and the perfect evil ways!" **_

"_**Juggernaut Overdrive! !" **_

"!" Kenshin and everyone else, except Miyuki stared in shock as the aura around Vali seemed to crush anything and everything around him, cars, rubble, anything.

"Emperio Juggernaut Overdrive." Vali said. "An enhanced version of the Juggernaut Drive that only I can use. You shall taste this power with your own body!"

"!" Pluto charged forward and slashed at Vali. He pulled back a broken scythe for his troubles. Vali extended his hand forward and Pluto started levitating against his will.

"_**Compression Divider!" **_

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

Pluto's body got smaller and smaller, as if being compressed "Something like this! Such a power like this!" Pluto yelled out in agony

"Perish." Vali said, no mercy in his voice.

"Holy shit..." Kenshin said.

Vali returned to his normal Balance Breaker form and hunched over panting heavily. Miyuki approached him and pat him on the back. "You did great." She said.

"Heh, of course I did, who do you take me for?" Vali asked.

"Hahaha, of course of course." Miyuki said.

"Kulh..." Kenshin said as Koneko forced up a black blob from his throat.

"It just keeps coming." Koneko said.

Three new presences appeared. They approached Kenshin. "Ara? Kenshin-Chan, what's wrong?" Alma asked.

"Dragon Eater's Venom. I'm having Koneko here take it out with Senjutsu, but it's taking awhile." Kenshin said.

"..." Erubetie moved down next to him and set her hand on his head. "The venom's spreading through your blood stream, via this slash wound here." She set her hand on the wound. "I can slip my slime inside and grab it all before it spreads any further."

"Do it." Kenshin said. "Deposit it into my stomach so it can be worked out by Koneko."

"Very well." Erubetie said as her slime slid inside Kenshin's wound and went to work.

"Grh..." Kenshin grunted.

"!" Alma looked up into the sky where Yukari and Luka were still fighting. "I...Is that?"

"...Yes. It's Luka." Tamamo said walking forward. "He betrayed us."

"Are you joking? ! He and Lady Alipheese were so close!" Granberia shouts angrily about to take off after him.

"Granberia don't. Those two are moving faster than you could react right now." Tamamo said. "You may have remarkable Elemental Swordsmanship, but wind magic has always been a weakness of yours."

"Krrh..." Granberia glowered.

Meanwhile Luka and Yukari put some distance between each other, both were panting lightly. "Haa...haaa...haahahahaha! I'm impressed! Underneath all the brother lust and ridiculous flaming hair, there's a real warrior within you." Luka said with a smirk.

"And underneath all that insufferable smarm is a dead man!" Yukari shouts.

"Yukari...you, Kenshin, Tamamo, and the shinso are the only people alive who could fathom the amount of dead men behind me." Luka said readying his sword.

"Grh!" Yukari appeared in front of him, swinging her swords wildly. _"Eighteenfold Rakshasa!" _Yukari called out. While one sword slashed in the regular motion. The other slashed in the reverse.

"Grh!" Luka grunted, receiving wounds all over his body.

"Haa!" Yukari shouts as she punches him in the chest, sending him flying backward. Luka stabilized himself and looked around.

"_Twin Heavenly Demon Revival!" _

Luka looked up as not one, but two Yukaris slashed down at him taking him to the ground. Luka sprung back up as one of the Yukaris reverted into a substitution stencil and shot down to him. He raised his sword in defense and shoved Yukari back who landed on the ground. Luka and Yukari lunged toward each other and got into a blindingly fast sword duel, neither one giving an inch. "So what is it Yukari? Kenshin died so you trained your little heart out, blaming yourself all the way for Kenshin dying? Trying to pick up the weight her carried?" Luka capped this question by opening a wound on her cheek.

"That's no concern for a future cadaver like you!" Yukari shouts flipping one of her swords along her arm and punching at his stomach.

"Nice try!" Luka said. "You should probably know that my specs are made so I can deal with the Vessel of the Elements, which Forbesii observed while Kenshin fought the Leader of the Old Satan Faction!"

"? !" Vali glanced at Kenshin. _"He what? !" Vali thought. _

"All your power was just handed to you, you never had to train for it!" Yukari shouts. "It's not really your power!"

"That maybe so, but power is power! Who cares how you get it? !" Luka said pushing Yukari back before slashing her through a building.

Yukari sprung back out and the two clashed blades a powerful force exploding between them.

Cao Cao and Issei stopped their own fight and looked over. "Hn..." Cao Cao said. _"She's beginning to use Touki in that form?" He thought. _

"_Whoa! Go Yukari go!" Issei thought. _

Luka reeled his head back and headbutted Yukari before twisting his blade to put both of them toward the ground and rammed the butt of his claymore into Yukari's stomach and shoving her back.

"Grh!" Yukari growled and rushed forward, returning his headbutt with one of her own. She used his broken guard to landed a furious barrage of punches and sent him flying to the ground with a Katensho. Luka sat up as Yukari hovered over him. "That didn't seem to do a whole lot of damage, but damn did it feel good!" Yukari said.

"Oh ho ho? Is that pride I'm hearing?" Luka asked. "I guess you do have some semblance of your own will?"

"This coming from the guy who takes his cues from the Demon King?" Yukari drawled. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I've got you on the ropes."

"And I appreciate the effort, but...you aren't ever going to beat me with that form." Luka said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? !" Yukari snapped.

"I assume you know what using the Vessel of the Elements means, right?" Luka asked. "You take in the pure essence of the elements and even I can see that your body is feeling the effects, how much muscle tissue do you have left anyway?"

"..." Yukari scowled.

"So with all that filling your body, how could anything else make you stronger, I've noticed you've been using Touki to give yourself an edge, but here's the thing, it's not giving you an edge at all. You're just burning up your inferior life force and it's actually making you weaker."

"? !" Yukari looked at her hands in disbelief.

"You see, without sufficient training, you can't hope to combine the elements and your own lifeforce together effectively. It can be done sure, but not at your level, and the worst part of it is, that form you're using isn't even new. Watch." Luka said as an aura of touki surrounded him. "Look at me I'm Yukari!" He returned to normal. "See anyone with elemental training with their touki unlocked can do it."

"...That was a terrible impression." Yukari glowered.

"But not inaccurate." Luka quipped with a coy smirk. "Hell, I bet now that your body is sufficiently weakened you can't even hit me, not that you could to begin with."

"? !" Yukari scowled. "What do you call the past few minutes? !"

Luka closed his eyes. "Pity."

"Rrgh!" Yukari charged forward and slashed her swords at him. However Luka dodged him at every turn. "What the hell? !"

"You're green." Luka said.

"I'm as well trained as-" Yukari was cut off.

"No not in battle you idiot. With that form." Luka said. "Where as Kenshin is adept with the Vessel of the Elements you're a novice. Hell Kenshin could even add Touki into his Vessel of the Elements, but he's just not stupid enough to try. Now...how about you come on down here, and stop wasting my time."

"..." Yukari lowered herself to the ground and canceled out the Vessel of the Elements, her body quivering in both pain and despair.

"Jeez, I can't tell what's more broken. Kenshin's body or your spirit." Luka said.

"Just move...the hell...on..." Yukari snarled bitterly.

"Whoa! Spirit it is. Serious sister way to kill the mood." Luka said. "But...you need to be taken out." He lunged for her slashing his sword downward.

"RRGH! !" A fist punched Luka back. Yukari looked over wide eyed as she saw Kenshin holding her against him, an angry glare on his face.

Luka caught himself and glared at Kenshin. "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither is killing our sister." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Our? !" Hikari, Miyuki and Yukari all said.

"Heh, you wanna tell them or should I?" Luka asked with a cocky smirk.

"Remember how I said in the past that my soul was split in half at age ten, remained that way until I became a Devil?" Kenshin asked. "Meet my lesser half."

"Right now you're the lesser Kenshin." Luka said with a growing smirk.

"Maybe, I certainly don't have the bones to take you right now." Kenshin said, he smirked in return. "Good thing I'm not alone. Granberia..."

"Yes?" Granberia asked with a growing smirk of her own.

"Drive him back." Kenshin said.

"With pleasure." Granberia jumped forward, flames licking up and down her blade. _"Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust: Gale!" _

"? !" Luka barely dodged the stab from Granberia. He clashed blades against her, but it was clear that the Dragonkin had the upper hand as she charged forward and planted him through a building.

"You see Luka, you're only at a level where you can handle the Vessel, you aren't on a level of elemental power that can be called the Vessel." Kenshin said. "If Yukari had more experience with the Balance Breaker she would have eaten you alive. Your specs are good, but not good enough."

"_Krh!" Luka thought with a growl. "He's right! Forbesii didn't spec me enough to handle_

Granberia leaped into the air and flew back down at Luka. _"Demon Skull Beheading: Blaze!" _

"Grh!" Luka raised his claymore to block, but his knees buckled as the flames from Granberia's Ares exploded outward. Granberia sprung off of him and stabbed her sword in the ground and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You can be given all the power you want, but it's worthless if you do not train with it." Granberia said. "You're going to pay for betraying Lady Alipheese."

"Grh..." Luka scowled.

Suddenly slime erupted beneath Luka's feet forcing him skyward. "I'm sorry Granberia, but I'm joining in." Erubetie said appearing next to Granberia.

Granberia closed her eyes. "Go right ahead, I won't say anything against it."

Erubetie nodded and extended her hand at Luka. _"Slime Bullets!" _

"!" Luka veered out of the way as Erubetie kept firing at him.

"I won't let you escape." Erubetie said extending both hands forward. _"Melt Storm!" _

"!" Luka's eyes widened as a large wave of slime roared toward him. "Hrn!" He slashed it in half.

"You're up Tamamo." Erubetie said.

"? !" Luka turned as Tamamo appeared behind him. "Shi-!"

"_Nine Moons!" _Tamamo said swinging each of her nine tails into Luka's body sending him crashing to the ground.

Luka looked up and found Alma, who wrapped her tail around his throat. Contrast to what she usually acted like, she had an enraged look on her face. "How could you? We were your friends, when you had nothing!" She slammed her fist into his face sending him tumbling painfully across the ground.

"Gaahhh..." Luka growled.

Kenshin walked up to him. "Had enough?"

Luka glared hotly into his eyes. "Screw you!" Luka shouts.

"You seem to be doing a fine job of that yourself." Kenshin said. "You were too cowardly to face me like a man, and now look where it got you."

"He says as he orders the Four Heavenly Knights of Makai to beat the stuffing out of me." Luka said.

"The difference is, I'm not going to finish you." Kenshin said. "Leave, go train, and I'll go get my power back, when the time is right, we'll have it out."

"...Fine, but..." Luka thrust his hand into Kenshin's abdomen. "I'm taking something extra." He said with a smirk.

"Guh? !" Kenshin gasped as a cold feeling washed over him. "Seishin...Boido...!"

"Yeeesss..." Luka said. "Usually you'd die from what I'm about to do, but we're both essentially the same person, so it shouldn't matter." He said pulling back his hand, clutching a black orb. "Tata for now." He said as he vanished.

"_Yuurei, you still there?" Kenshin thought. _

"_..." No answer. _

"Kuh..." Kenshin grunted. "I see, he took Yuurei."

Kenshin walked over to where Issei had just finished fighting Cao Cao. (A/N: Same as Canon, I'm sorry I just don't feel like writing it out if nothing changes)

"So you received the curse as well, did you Cao Cao?" Vali asked, approaching Cao Cao.

"Curse?" Kenshin said approaching them. "Cao Cao's part dragon now?"

"His eye that replaced the one you cut out was something know as Medusa's eye." Vali said. "He's part snake, but it applies to Samael's curse."

Kenshin nodded. "So, this is the end for you then?"

"It's strange." Cao Cao said. "When Truth Idea failed. It was because the Sekiryuutei answered it with silence. It works by sucking the ambition of the holder out and stacks it against the opponents. It can be used to wipe the opponent out or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. The Sekiryuutei answered with silence and the will of the deceased God of the Bible chose to see his dream over mine."

"So the Almighty chose the unknown then." Kenshin said. "In any case, your organization is finished. Jeanne and Heracles have been captured."

"While Siegfried is dead." Vali said.

"Hrn..." The two turned to find Georg walking toward Cao Cao.

"Whoa..." Kenshin said. Georg was missing one of his eyes and his arms.

Cao Cao's breathing became laboured. "Georg..."

"Let us return, Cao Cao." Georg said.

"So this is how the Strongest Human meets his end." Vali said.

"Tell me Kenshin Kuroshi..." Cao Cao said. "We once argued over the meaning of the word Hero...tell me...what is a hero...to you?"

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "A hero to me, would be someone who is revered and beloved by the people he or she protects. Anyone can be a hero, no matter their race. Case in point Issei there is a hero to the devil children, he's their hero."

"Then...I don't suppose I can be called that after all...all I ever did, was pursue my own dream..." Cao Cao said.

Georg activated a teleportation circle. Issei and Sairaorg moved to pursue, but Kenshin held his arm out. "Don't." Kenshin said.

"Taking mercy upon me?" Cao Cao asked.

"You're already going to die, the only reason Vali and I can resist Samael's curse was because we have a lot of demonic power, you don't have that." Kenshin said.

"...Too true...so long then...Vali, Kenshin." Cao Cao said as he and Georg disappeared.

Kenshin, Vali, Issei and Sairaorg walked back to everyone. "You let Luka get away?" Granberia asked.

"We need to have it out by ourselves." Kenshin said.

"Vali." Vali turned to find his team behind him. "We caused our rampage in the Realm of the Dead." Arthur said.

"I see, good. Pluto is dead as well." Vali said.

Kenshin turned to Issei. "Is something wrong?"

"Ddraig put on this whole sappy speech like he was about to die, but he's fallen asleep." Issei grumbled.

"Well I can kinda see why, he used a lot of power to revive you I'm sure." Kenshin said. "Let him sleep."

"Yeah Yeah." Issei said.

"Yuuto Kiba, when the time comes for the Heavenly Dragons to have it out again, I'll be looking for a fight from you as well." Arthur said.

"Any time you're ready Arthur-kun." Kiba said.

"Be careful you two, while many will fear you now, some will now becoming after you. That's what it means to come into contact with the Sekiryuushintei and the Dragon God." Vali said.

"Hey Vali, don't be so quick to bolt. I have a proposition for you." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Vali said. "I need to ask you something as well, but it can wait."

"Fine then." Kenshin nodded.

Kenshin noticed Yukari looking down at the ground and approached her. "Is everything alright?"

"...I let him get the better of me...and he wasn't even that well trained." Yukari muttered.

"Luka?" Kenshin asked. "Yukari, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Yukari said.

"When we went back in time, Luka and I were rejoined as one for the time, remember?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah?" Yukari asked.

"We trained together a lot, so he probably was pretty well intimately aware of how you fight." Kenshin said. "So don't get so down. He was just a bad opponent for you."

"...I guess..." Yukari said. "...Thank you..." She said moving close to him wrapping her arms around his torso. "You came back..."

Kenshin smiled and pet her head softly. "It's OK...let it out."

"Later." Yukari said as she pulled away. "Let's at least get back first."

"..." Kenshin watched as she walked away. He felt someone grabbing his hand and looked down to see Ophis. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm OK, still weakened, but I'll live." Ophis said.

"That's good." Kenshin said. "Now then, let's head home Ophis, you, Issei and I together."

"Yes." Ophis said smiling up at him.

"..." Kenshin grinned and pet her head. "Here." He picked her up and set her on his shoulder as they walked.

"Comfy..." Ophis said moving her legs around his head. Not even a few minutes later he felt Ophis' cheek against the top of his head followed by a shallow breathing.

"_...How adorable..." Kenshin thought with a fond smile. _

(break)

_A day later. _

"You were removed from your post as Governor of the Fallen Angels? !" Hikari said what everyone was thinking as Azazel leaned back in his chair.

"Well yeah, I told you I was taking on a lot of risk having Ophis meet with Kenshin and Issei face to face." Azazel said. "I've basically been downgraded."

"Kenshin." Granberia said as he, and the four Heavenly Knights stood off to the side. "We can't stay here very long. We need to get back to Makai soon."

"I know Granberia. I plan on heading out tomorrow, but there's things I need to take care of here in the meantime. If you like you, Erubetie, Alma and Tamamo can all head back. I won't be far behind." Kenshin said.

"We'll at least stay for the meeting with this Trinity Alliance." Erubetie said.

"Do as you wish." Kenshin nodded.

"By the way, the Mid Class Devil promotion exams have come back." Azazel said.

"Eh? ! Really? !" Issei said.

"Yeah, Akeno, Kiba, Tamamo, Evangeline, Issei. You've all passed." Azazel said.

"Alright!" Issei said pumping his fist.

"It's an honor." Kiba and Akeno both said.

"Sweet/Cool..." Tamamo and Evangeline said.

"Pfft." Azazel snickered. "Alright, Sirzechs would have announced that himself, but he's busy summoning the council for a damage assessment meeting and the meeting was requested by someone in this room." He glanced at Kenshin. "I'm guessing you aren't sticking around are you?"

Everyone turned to him as well. Kenshin stepped forward. "Love to, but can't." Kenshin said. "I have a war to get back to in Makai. This was always the plan. I assume my peerage is ready to leave with me?" Kenshin asked.

"Whenever you are." Yukari said.

"Yup." Evangeline said.

"Glad you asked for help this time." Miyuki and Hikari both said while Chachamaru and Kazumi nodded.

"So you were off fighting in a war when you revived?" Ravel asked. "Hey! Wait where is Yubelluna?"

"Yubelluna is just fine." Kenshin said. "She with Demon Queen Aliph...screw it she's with Alice."

"It is kind of a mouthful and we are among friends." Tamamo said with a sweatdrop.

"Alice?" Everyone except those from Makai asked.

"The Demon Queen." Kenshin clarified. "The Commander of the Youkai Revolution and Leader of the entire Youkai Faction. She's a direct descendant of the Dark Goddess herself."

"So then why did she send you to ask for help? Surely your talents are better suited for the battlefield." Tamamo asked.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself formally." Kenshin said. "I am Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. Former Devil and Vice Commander of the Youkai Revolution."

(chapter end)

Draconis: This one...was kind of all over the place.

Kenshin: No kidding.

Issei: Whoa! Kenshin you're a leader in an army? !

Kenshin: Yup.

Draconis: Alright, the poll results are in and you have voted to have my scrap the idea. So there you go. Thanks for voting, I'll just write something else for my one shot collection.

Kenshin: Sooo..

Draconis: Next chapter begins the Makai Civil War arc. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	51. A Call For Help

Draconis: Meh..

Kenshin: Something up?

Draconis: Nah, just kind of it a...blah kind of mood.

Miyuki: Oh I have those from time to time, they suck...where you just don't feel like doing anything.

Draconis: Yeah, but luckily I have things to occupy my time. Let's get started

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 51

A Call for Help.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Th...The vice commander of the Revolution?" Tamamo said with wide eyes.

"Yup." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a grin. "Alice gave me the title after I came back from successfully running a pincer assault on the Gold Region."

"Don't be so modest Kenshin, you're the one who came up with the plan." Granberia said jabbing him in the arm.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin shrugged. "Anyway, I volunteered to come here, because I obviously knew the area and knew people in the area."

"Huh." Azazel shrugged. "You've matured as a leader."

"I suppose." Kenshin said. "So, do you need the clearance of the Grigori to go anywhere?"

"Well they appreciate it if I let them know ahead of time." Azazel said.

"Wanna help me topple a tyrannical ruler who has the Sword of God?" Kenshin grinned. "It could be awesome research material."

"Ah man don't twist my arm so much. I'm in I'm in." Azazel chuckled.

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "By the way Irina, I'll cover for you knowing about it."

"Aaaah, thanks..." Irina sighed in relief.

"Ok, so that's the rest of your peerage, and a former governor, no disrespect Azazel-San." Erubetie said.

"None taken." Azazel waved her off.

"Wow, Kenshin totally played Azazel-Sensei." Issei said.

"He didn't. I was planning on asking after his meeting." Azazel said.

"Probably to score points with my mother, but whatever." Kenshin shrugged. A coin pelted him in the head. He turned to Hikari who had a pain promising smirk on her face. "S-Sorry."

"Better be." Hikari said.

"If you're going, then so are we." Rias said.

"That depends on the meeting." Kenshin said. "Speaking of which."

(knock knock)

"Come in!" Kenshin and Rias said.

The door opened and Sona and Sairaorg both walked in. "Kenshin, it's time." Sona said.

"Ah, well lead the way." Kenshin said.

Sairaorg jabbed him in the arm as they walked. "When you get your power back in order, let's have another match."

"I'll need to train more with my touki, but sure, absolutely." Kenshin said. "Oh! By the way Sairaorg. This is my Knight Granberia. She's a battle fanatic too."

"I...don't know if I like the way you put that." Granberia said.

"Relax Granby, it just means you like a good fight, which is true." Alma said hanging off her shoulder.

"Oh, well then. It's nice to meet you." Granberia said extending her hand. "Kenshin has mentioned his duel with you to me before. He said you were powerful. He owes me a fight when he gets his power in order as well."

Sairaorg chuckled. "I see I see. Sairaorg Bael. When you wish to duel against me come to the Bael territory." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Granberia said as they shook hands.

Alma noticed Issei sparing glances at her chest and walked toward him. "Something on your mind?"

"A-Aah...uhm..." Issei started to sweat as he knew he was caught.

Alma leaned over. "I don't mind if you stare..." She whispered. "I've even gotten Kenshin-Chan to stare a few times."

"E-Eeh?" Issei said. _"I knew it! Kenshin finally added someone just for their sex appeal!" Issei thought. _

A hand chopped down on her head. Alma turned to see Kenshin staring at her with an irritated glare. "Not right now Alma."

"Ara, I'm just trying to make a good first impression." Alma Elma said.

"There are other ways." Kenshin groaned. "Oh what the hell am I even trying to talk you down for, just save it for later dammit. I swear I have enough problems with you trying to come on to me when I'm trying to plan things out."

"Ufufufu, come on Kenshin-Chan you need to relax a little after this." Alma Elma giggled.

"Ugh..." Kenshin groaned.

"I do concur, not in her particular regard, but you've been running yourself ragged keeping morale up." Erubetie said.

"?" Tamamo glanced at Kenshin. _"She's right, even now he looks exhausted, even if he's trying to hide it." _

"That's why I'm here, if we get help, that should be a great boost to morale." Kenshin said.

"Why doesn't this Alice help keep morale up?" Xenovia asked.

"Because hers is down too." Kenshin said. "It's coming up though. She's been trying to keep everyone in line since Tamamo came here, but when Luka disappeared and...when Granberia, Erubetie and Alma all bit it. I think she was on the verge of giving up, when I came along. In any case I'll show you all the memories after we're done here.."

"Was this Luka important to her?" Rias asked.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "Rias, think about it like this...how would you feel if I betrayed you?"

"...Oh..." Rias said. "She loved him, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "She was devastated when I told her who the masked man was...and Granberia, Alma, Erubetie, I'm sorry that I never got around to telling you."

"It's OK." Alma said letting out a sigh.

"Yes..." Erubetie said with her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter...he betrayed us...he will pay..." Granberia growled.

"Were you all close?" Asia asked.

"I was the first person Luka met and I was his first friend. Granby and Betie here are also close friends of his." Alma answered.

Sona turned to Kenshin. "I hope you have your thoughts in order. The council chambers are just beyond that door." She said.

"I do, thanks Sona." Kenshin said with a smile.

Sona's face flushed slightly and she cleared her throat. "My peerage and I will be watching."

"Same with me." Sairaorg said as he and Sona left.

"Rias, you and your peerage should stay back too." Kenshin said. "The council could see you as being biased. The only ones that should go in with me are Azazel and Tamamo."

"Alright." Rias nodded with a short sigh, knowing he was right. "Come on."

Rias and her peerage left with Yukari and most of Kenshin's own. Kenshin took a breath, exhaled and hung his head. "Whelp...Showtime!"

He pushed the doors open and walked in with Azazel and Tamamo following him in. Sirzechs had just finished speaking. "Ah, Kenshin glad you could join us. You're just in time."

"Yes Lord Sirzechs Lucifer." Kenshin said bowing his head.

"What is Lord Kuroshi doing here? He only just recently appeared to help with the crisis here in Lilith. His presence isn't really required here." Lord Sitri asked.

"Yes, we were expecting the Vice Commander of the Youkai Revolution.." Lord Phenex said.

"Not that it isn't good to see that you are well Kenshin." Lord Gremory said.

"Thank you Lord Gremory, and to answer your question Lord Sitri. I may have only just recently appeared, but I am a member of this council am I not?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, yes I suppose." Lord Sitri said.

"What he implies is that you wouldn't have much to add to the assessment." Lady Agares said.

"I understand Lady Agares." Kenshin nodded. "Now, as for your next order of business, we can begin now. The Vice Commander is here."

"?" Sirzechs and most of the council looked at him oddly. "Is it your queen?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Vice Commander of the Youkai Revolution at your service." Kenshin said bowing forward.

A shocked murmur went through the council as they started whispering amongst themselves. "..." Sirzechs stared at Kenshin. "Kenshin are you serious or are you just messing with the council again?"

"Nope." Kenshin said. "I'm one hundred percent serious."

"Wow, Kenshin-Chan's been busy." Serafall said.

"So is this what you've been doing then?" Falbium said.

"Yep. By the way, catch." Kenshin said tossing him a pack of smokes. "On the house."

"Sweet..." Falbium said with a grin as he pocketed them.

"You couldn't have informed us that you were in Makai?" Lord Glaysa Labolas said.

"My apologies, I got swept up in everything. The main part of the Youkai Faction needed help." Kenshin said. "My original plan was to come straight back, but I felt if I ignored the cry for help. There wouldn't be another one."

"Well we can ignore that, I mean you did help our allies." Lord Astaroth said. Most of the council nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. Truth be told I was nervous you all were gonna grill me for being a deserter or something." Kenshin chuckled warily.

"You had good reason, but I am curious about something Lord Kuroshi." Lord Phenex said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"There's no devil mana coming from you, care to explain?" Lord Phenex asked.

"There is a seal on my person that is draining the devil mana out of my body. Without it, the Evil Pieces do not recognize me." Kenshin said. "So I returned to what I was before I became a Devil. A demon, or Youkai if you will."

"I see...also my daughter Ravel tells me that my son Raiser's Queen Yubelluna was with you previously. Is she with you now?" Lord Phenex said.

"Yubelluna is fine, she's at Makai with her highness, Demon Queen Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth." Kenshin said. "She's been quite a help to us. I will gladly reimburse you and Raiser for her services."

"Very well. Thank you." Lord Phenex said.

"So then, why have you come here?" Ajuka asked. "I can imagine why, but explain."

"I've come asking for help on behalf of the Youkai Revolution, or as you know them. The Youkai Faction." Kenshin said.

"..." Murmurs went through the council "Ahem. Kuroshi-Dono. We've just come out of a crisis and are still fighting the Khaos Brigade. You yourself should be acutely aware of this, having been involved in several confrontations with the Brigade." Lord Belial said.

"I understand that, but the Demon King, who we are rebelling against has had dealings with the Khaos Brigade, just like Hottan did." Kenshin said. "You'd be taking out another ally of theirs if you help us claim victory."

"Why not call the Kyoto Youkai back and have them help?" Lord Phenex suggested.

"We already have." Kenshin said. "They said they would join the effort after helping you with your crisis, but they alone won't be enough. The Demon King's armies are vast and our morale is only being kept up by my actions."

"We just don't have the armed forces to spare." Lord Sitri asked.

"I'm not asking for your armies. We've got an army and the Kyoto sector of our faction will add to that, but that's about all we've got. The Heavenly Knights, the Grand Cardinals, and a few Taiyoukai. We need more heavy hitting fighters to even the scales." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Lord Gremory said. "You have a lot of substance, but no flair."

"Yes." Kenshin nodded.

Sirzechs stood up. "Well then, you've given us something to think about. The Youkai Faction was willing to spare some of their best fighters to help us, maybe it's time we returned the favor."

"I will say this, regardless of your answer, my peerage and I are headed out, and Azazel here has already agreed to come with me." Kenshin said. "We leave tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Because the flow of time is also skewed between here and Makai. A day here for a week there." Kenshin said. "I simply can't spare anymore time than that."

"Hmn..." Sirzechs rubbed his chin in thought. "What's the verdict then everyone? Shall we help out our allies?"

The council murmured amongst themselves before Lord Belial stood up. "We shall assist you, but like we said, we cannot spare an army."

"Like I said. I'm not asking for an army." Kenshin said. "A couple of peerages would be nice though."

"Very well."Sirzechs said with a nod. "The peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will be sent along to help you, the experience should do them some good, you may ask anyone else you like individually and if anyone volunteers themselves. They may come with you. Also, Satan Leviathan will be accompanying you to meet with Lady Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth."

"I will go as well." Sirzechs turned to find Grayfia approaching them.

"Grayfia?" Kenshin and Sirzechs said.

"Serafall will require a retainer will she not?" Grayfia asked. "Not to mention they'll need another war experienced mind."

"I don't mind." Serafall shrugged.

"If she want's to come with I won't argue." Kenshin said.

"Very well, Grayfia Lucifuge will assist as well." Sirzechs said. "This meeting is adjou-"

"Wait." Lord Bael appeared on the floor with them.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it?"

"My son Rasai Bael will also accompany you." Lord Bael said as a circle flared to life near him and out popped a young man with short brown hair, teal shaded eyes wearing the clothes of the Bael clan. (1 )

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"What? Don't tell me you'll let our bad blood get in between my fulfilling my part of the obligations to the Alliance." Lord Bael said. "After all, why have one destruction magic user when you can have two?"

From his vantage point Sairaorg narrowed his eyes. "What is he planning?"

"_What is his deal?" Tamamo thought with a sidelong glare. _

"I will do all I can to assist you." Rasai said bowing forward.

"...Very well." Kenshin said. "I believe Lord Sirzechs was about to adjourn the meeting, so I'll be leaving. Lords Gremory and Sitri. You have my word that I will keep your daughters and their servants safe."

"Thank you." Lord Sitri said.

"I know you will." Lord Gremory said.

"Meet me at Kyoto at Eight AM sharp. If you're late I'm leaving you behind." Kenshin said to Rasai and Azazel.

"Got it." Azazel said.

"As you wish." Rasai said.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin was sitting in his room at the Gremory Castle when a astral projection appeared. It was Michael. "Michael." Kenshin said. "I was wondering when you'd contact me."

"I've been busy." Michael said. "I'll cut right to the chase. Did you face my father's weapon in battle?"

"Yes." Kenshin nodded. "Irina knew about it, but I asked her not to tell you. How did you know?"

"I felt it." Michael said. "...And you were right to keep this information from me for the time being. If I had confirmed it...I probably would have dropped everything and went after it."

"I'm sorry Michael. I just didn't think putting Heaven in a vulnerable position was the right thing to do." Kenshin said. "I mean it is a literal piece of your father we're talking about here."

"It's fine." Michael said. "So, I hear your gathering forces here to take back to Makai."

"Yes. Would you like to volunteer anyone?" Kenshin asked.

"All I can spare is Irina." Michael said. "That you know and would be easy to strategize with."

"Well at least she won't be too far from Issei." Kenshin said. "I'll take her."

"Ok, and Kenshin...recover the Tsurugi no Kami for me." Michael said.

"Count on it." Kenshin said. "I don't like that bastard running around with it anymore than you do."

Michael nodded and left the room. Kenshin got up and left the room. He was met by Issei. "What's up?"

"Oh! Uhm, Chief wanted me to tell you that everyone's ready." Issei said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Lead the way then."

Issei led Kenshin to the main room of the Gremory Castle where Rias, her peerage, his peerage, minus Granberia, Erubetie and Alma who decided to return to Makai for the time being. Sona and her peerage. Irina, Grayfia, Serafall, Sairaorg, Ravel and surprising to him at least, Raiser. "Huh, is this everyone?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but your Knight, Rook and Pawn said they were leaving to go back to Makai." Sona said.

"They told me already." Kenshin said. He was approached by Raiser.

"I heard you've got my Queen Yubelluna." Raiser said. "I'm coming with you to check on her."

"Onii-Sama, we're both going with, Mom and Dad are even sending the instructions on how to make Phoenix Tears with us." Ravel said with a huff.

"Really? Awesome. Anyway Raiser, Yubelluna is fine and she chose to go with me, as you will see." Kenshin said. "Like I said to your father, I will pay you for her services."

Raiser nodded and walked back to where he came from. Kenshin approached Yukari and handed her an orb. "Alright everyone sit down I guess." Yukari said as she cast the spell.

Everyone appeared in the usual white space. "What the hell? ! Why am I naked? !" Raiser shouts.

"Think of your clothes." Kenshin called out.

"Oh...wait!" Raiser looked over at Rias. "...Aww..." He bemoaned his luck as Rias was already dressed.

"Nice try." Rias huffed. "This is my third go around with this spell."

"Alright, Yukari hand me control of the spell." Kenshin said. Yukari nodded and did as he asked. "Alright everyone. Please try not to interrupt. This is a lengthy memory to get through, case in point by the time we're done, an hour or more will have passed outside."

"Go ahead. I'm interested in seeing what it is you've been doing since your quote unquote death." Sairaorg said.

"Alright. Seeing as most of you have seen my revival, I just start from where you left off." Kenshin said. "And the Flashback begins...Now!"

(flashback)

_Five Days ago in the Underworld. Five weeks ago in Makai. _

Kenshin helped Yubelluna to her feet. "Will you be OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Yubelluna said with a nod. "Thank you.

"Of course." Kenshin said with a smile. He turned his head and saw Issei's Scale Mail. "Oi, Issei are you OK in there?"

"_**Partner is asleep." Ddraig said. "Or at the very least unconscious." **_

Kenshin nodded. "He will live though right?"

"_**Yes, that's his new body over there." Ddraig said lifting the Scale Mail's left arm and pointing at the cocoon just ahead.**_

"I see..." Kenshin said.

"We prioritized you." Ophis said. "I knew your body better."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Your new body is made of Great Red's flesh with my power running through you." Ophis said. "It should have made you stronger."

"Huh, neat." Kenshin said. "Thanks Ophis, and thanks Great Red!"

"Yup." Great Red said.

"Of course." Ophis said.

"The Leader of the terrorists is this little girl?" Yubelluna asked.

"Was." Kenshin corrected. "They've more or less fired her."

"I see." Yubelluna said. "Um..it's an honor to meet you, Infinity Dragon...Goddess?" She said.

"Whatever works." Ophis shrugged.

Kenshin walked forward, past Yubelluna. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Yubelluna asked.

"Shh." Kenshin said. "I hear someone."

"_Someone...anyone...please help...! !" _

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted holding his head.

"_Tamamo...if you're still alive out there, please come back...! We need your help...!" _

"This voice..." Kenshin said. "I...I remember it!"

"What voice? I...I don't hear anything." Yubelluna said.

"I don't either." Ophis said.

"Ditto." Great Red said.

"?" Kenshin turned to Yubelluna and Ophis. _"Seriously? They don't hear it? Not even Ophis or Great Red?" _

"What is it?" Yubelluna asked.

"Someone calling for help. Specifically from my Queen, Tamamo." Kenshin said. "...Great Red is it possible for me to get to Makai?"

"Makai? Sure, hell if you're in a hurry take some of my scales. Crush one in your hand and think of where you're going and a portal will open." Great Red said.

"Thanks...wait won't it hurt if I rip your scales off?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah, it will tickle." Great Red said.

Kenshin nodded and took several of Great Red's scales. "Thanks again." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, what about your family, and Lady Rias and your friends and loved ones?" Yubelluna said.

"..." Kenshin stopped for a moment and looked down.

"They think you're dead." Yubelluna said.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "...I...I know, but...I feel like if I don't answer this call for help, there isn't going to be another one. I'll take my punishment for taking so long to come back to them later." He passed Yubelluna a scale. "Here, use this to get back to the Underworld."

"..." Yubelluna grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand down. "I owe you a debt. I would have died if you hadn't caught me. I'll assist you."

"You're sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Raiser-Sama will probably be upset sure, but I'll accept punishment if he sees fit to give it to me." Yubelluna said.

"...I wonder, would that really even be punishment for you?" Kenshin asked with a coy grin.

"...Contrary to what you might be thinking...all he's ever done was grope me and initiate a few makeout sessions." Yubelluna said. "Though I'm not a virgin, he hasn't touched me in that regard."

"Oh, well my apologies." Kenshin said. "So, do you need a moment or..."

"Actually no. I feel energized actually." Yubelluna said.

"You're welcome." Great Red said. "By the way Kenshin, those scales will only work here in the Dimensional Gap."

"OK. Well, let's get a move on." Kenshin said crushing the scale in his hand. "Makai!" He announced. A portal opened up. He extended his hand to Yubelluna. "Better hang on, just in case."

"Yes." Yubelluna said taking his hand.

"Ophis, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Issei." Kenshin said.

"...Fine." Ophis grumbled.

Kenshin and Yubelluna walked through the portal and they found themselves in a field. "...?" They looked around. "Where are we?" Yubelluna asked.

"I don't know." Kenshin said. "I probably should have mentioned that I haven't explored very much of Makai."

"_Please help...!" _

"!" Kenshin's head snapped toward the northwest. "..." He sniffed the air. "The smell of battle." Kenshin said. "Come on!"

Yubelluna brought out her wings and followed after Kenshin. "So what can we expect?" She asked.

"In a short answer. A battlefield. Makai is embroiled in a civil war according to Tamamo." Kenshin said. "I was originally planning to come and assist the Youkai Revolution after the Middle Class Devil exams." Kenshin said.

"I see. You really don't cut any corners when you do something insane." Yebelluna said. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound I guess."

"Thank you again." Kenshin said. "This way." He said shifting north northwest, Yubelluna followed after him. They came upon a battle in progress, the northward forces were pushing back the the southern forces. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Homunculi."

"Which ones?" Yubelluna asked.

"The northward forces." Kenshin said. "Hm?" He heard the voice calling out for help again and turned, seeing a figure standing on a hill overlooking the battlefield. She was blasting away homunculi. "There! The ones attacking that person are all homunculi."

"Got it!" Yubelluna said extending her hand forward, her magic circle appearing in front. All the homunculi attacking the figure exploded.

"Nice!" Kenshin said as they landed near the figure.

The figure was of a woman. She had long flowing silver hair with red eye emblem on her bangs. She had golden, serpentine eyes, blue violet colored skin. She wore a black sleeveless top that stopped under her chest and a skirt with light purple trimming. The skirt was fastened with decorative gold that lined the top of it. Her top barely covered her rather large chest. She also wore a pair of skin tight black gloves with red/yellow eyes on the sides of the arms she also had a similar eye adorning her chest, Kenshin assumed it was a necklace or something. She had a tribal marking on the left side of her torso. Her lower body was that of a snake. A large tail, dark red in color that got lighter as it got to the tip. She reacted immediately and wrapped her tail around Kenshin. "Who are you? !" She asked with wide, glaring eyes, panting heavily.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Relax! Relax! I'm here to help!" Kenshin said waving his hands which were pinned against him with a slightly panicked expression.

"!" She released him. "...I've never seen you before."

"I've never lived in Makai." Kenshin said adjusting his clothes. "But I heard someone calling for help."

"? !" Her eyes went wide. _"Di...Did this man hear me?" _

"Well, just by your expression I can tell it was you." Kenshin said. "Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi at your service." He said with a polite bow as he extended his hand and slashed a homunculus' head off.

"Oh! Er...Alice or Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth. I am the...uh Queen of Demons." She introduced, unsure of how to process this.

"Pleased to meet you. I'll just stick to Alice." Kenshin said. "So you're the Queen that Tamamo won't quit worrying about."

"Tamamo's alive? !" Alice asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "I'll explain myself later. My friend here is Yubelluna."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness." Yubelluna said bowing politely as Kenshin turned toward the battlefield.

"So what's going on here?" Kenshin asked.

"We were attacked suddenly by my...former husband..." Alice growled. "He apparently had enough of the ceasefire."

"I see." Kenshin said. "...Hm..." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"What are you thinking about Kenshin-Sama?" Yubelluna asked.

"Just Kenshin, and...I have an idea." Kenshin said turning his head to Alice. "Pull all of your soldiers back."

"What? !" Alice said. "I'm trying to win this war, if I pull back now we've got next to no where to run you idiot!" She said shaking him by the shoulders.

"Re-la-aaa-aaaxxx!" Kenshin said. "I just need to know who not to attack! When I go down there and dive into the fray send everyone back in!"

"...Oh." Alice said letting him go. "It's true that homunculi give off a unique signature."

"It's not really that it's a unique signature. It's that you can sense their mana and youki coming from their core." Kenshin said.

Alice closed her eyes. "Everyone, fall back! Fall back! Don't argue with me, fall back!"

Kenshin looked out and noticed the armies closest to them running back toward them. "Alright...Yubelluna stay here and protect Alice from any stragglers. If too many swarm Alice and she gets taken out then the battle is lost."

Yubelluna nodded. "Very well."

Kenshin nodded back and took off. _"So...I wonder what powers I can still use." _

"_**Well, there's the Serene Conqueror and Serene Mind skills are still there, it's just that they won't work as well without Undine." Yuurei said. "Then there's me." **_

"_You're still here?" Kenshin thought as he closed in on the homunculi forces. _

"_**My life is tied to yours Partner, if you die I die, if you're revived I'm revived." Yuurei said. "How cruel though! You really thought I was dead? !" **_

"_I could have only hoped." Kenshin thought. _

"_**You really are like Raggy." Yuurei said with a laugh.**_

"I'm his reincarnation but I'm not exactly like him." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

Kenshin landed in between the two armies. "Ok Kenshin, show me what you're made of." He heard Alice say.

"...Very well!" Kenshin said letting out a full burst of Serene Conqueror as he faced the homunculi army.

"!" The homunculi army focused on him.

Kenshin unsheathed his sword. "Alright Yuurei, I don't think I'll need you here. Do you care?"

"_**Sure." Yuurei shrugged. "Go ahead, test the limits of your body." **_

Kenshin held Kuroi Jigoku in one hand and his naginata in the other. He calmly walked toward the homunculus army. "..." He notice a few of them step back hesitantly. Kenshin started jogging at them.

"Relax! He's just one man! What can he do? !" One of the leaders shouted.

"..." Kenshin started full on sprinting at them.

"SLAUGHTER HIM! !" The leaders shouted.

The homunculi let out a battle cry and started running at Kenshin. When they met, bodies started flying with fatal wounds. Kenshin ducked under a sword swipe and punched a homunculus dead in the face.

Alice watched as Kenshin jumped off of one and leaped further into the fray, grabbing one of the homunculi and throwing them hard into their allies. Kenshin received a few slashes, but dealt out more fatal ones as his wounds regenerated. His eyes darted all over the battlefield before taking off, crashing further into the homunculus army.

"Lady Alice, I think now would be a good time to order your troops back in." Yubelluna said as she blew away another homunculus.

"Right." Alice said. "Everyone, push forward! Yes push forward! The last command was to lure them in!"

"Hm?" Kenshin said as he caught a flaming arrow rigged to explode. He stabbed it into a random homunculus' chest and kicked him back. He blew up taking tens of the force with him.

"_Ninefold Rakshasa!" Kenshin said charging forward, slashing wildly. _He caught the arm of an attacking female homunculus forcing him to drop his sword, twisted her arm until it popped and slammed her into the ground. The momentum springing him up. He saw two others coming in and kicked them both in the face with enough force to snap their necks. He landed, stabbing his naginata into the one he slammed into the ground, killing her and sprinted forward, he threw his naginata. _"Touki!" _He said gaining a burst of speed as he sheathed Kuroi Jigoku. Moving ahead of his blade. He caught it after it had killed twenty or so.

He leaped across the battlefield with it still spinning and killed a few flying homunculi before spinning it overhead and slamming it into the ground, ruining everyone's footing. He flew forward and grabbed one more homunculus and blocked the arrows from another. Kenshin tossed that one to the side and blasted the homunculus that shot at him with Serene Conqueror.

"? !" She froze in fright and was cut down. Her quiver of arrows slipping out and one of them going into the air. Kenshin caught it and threw it into the chest of an oncoming one, killing him.

"_Jeez these things are weak. These must be the lowest caliber of homunculus, easy to pump out, but having to rely on their numbers to win." Kenshin thought. _

Suddenly a rush of wind blasted Kenshin backward. He caught his bearings and looked over to see a harpy holding a sphere of wind. She shot it forward, sending it right at him. However a figure cut in between them and blocked it. It was a male harpy with tan skin, a bald head wearing tribal pants. "Hey I remember you, you helped the Hero Faction in Kyoto!" Kenshin said.

"You must be referring to my homunculus, that has no doubt been remade. I am Jordan, Co-Chieftain of the Harpy tribes." Jordan said.

"Yeah, thanks for lookin' out." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry about the flying ones. My men and women will handle them." Jordan said as multiple harpys and crow demons amongst others charged forward meeting the flying homunculi.

"Right. I'll leave you to it. You know how to sense out their cores right?" Kenshin asked.

"We have a few who can, but it's not that hard to predict." Jordan said. "It's good to see you back Luka."

"I'm not Luka, where is he anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"He vanished sometime ago." Jordan said. "Hmn...if you're not Luka, then whatever. Thanks for your assistance."

"Yup, name's Kenshin by the way." Kenshin said landing on the ground.

"Hmph." Jordan said before turning to a crowd of homunculi and flapping his wings. _"Storm Quills!" _He shouts firing off razor sharp quills at them, killing them all. "Everyone! They're in disarray, finish them!"

Kenshin landed on the ground and was about to go back into the fray when a figure cut by him and started beheading homunculi left and right with hand scythes. Kenshin notice he wore a white light jacket and baggy white pants and had long black hair. Kenshin turned a slashed a homunculus across the chest and took the man's back. "You're pretty good with those things." Kenshin said.

"Heh, trained all my life with 'em. Inutora by the way." Inutora said.

"Kenshin." Kenshin said. "Now, let's go!"

"Now you're speakin' my language!" Inutora smirked and the two dove into the fray slicing away at the homunculus army.

The two put space between each other and Kenshin ran into a tan skinned man wearing a black vest and shorts, an odd shaped tail and pink hair tied into a short tail. He was flinging flames of his arms and legs. Kenshin stabbed a homunculus that was about to stab the man through the heart. "Oh? Thank you dear." He said with a demure grin. "Maybe after this we could have a little fun."

"Sorry buddy I'm not into men. Though I'm sure you could tie up one later." Kenshin said.

"Aw, you don't know that, don't be so restrictive." The man pouted.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Kenshin said. "What's your name?"

"Bureijin, and suit yourself. I was gonna invite a few women too." Bureijin said. "Don't just assume I only like men because I invited you."

"Sorry, but I've got a few ladies waiting on me back home." Kenshin said. "Also, my bad."

"Ooh a harem, lucky!" Bureijin said. "It's alright by the way we just met."

"Yeah Yeah, let's just focus." Kenshin said.

"Right Right, still in the middle of battle. Hey, Akatama managed to get himself in a bit of a pickle, could you go bail him out?" Bureijin asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said. Bureijin points out where Akatama was. "Hey, what's going on here? I clearly saw an army on the south side."

"Most are exhausted. This battle has been going on for a couple of days now." Bureijin said. "They will be joining in shortly. Jordan and his people are just eager to have this end."

"I see." Kenshin said. He leaped over the battlefield and saw a red haired elf wearing a blue gi wielding a bladed polearm surrounded by homunculi. The group behind him charged him. _"Katensho!" _Kenshin shouts sending his father's signature attack at them, burning them away. Kenshin landed next to him and helped him up. "Ready for another bout?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm just getting started." He said. "Akatama by the way."

"Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"Thank you for your assistance, any and all is greatly appreciated." Akatama said swiping his polearm from side to side, cleaving down bunches of the homunculi at once.

"Of course." Kenshin said as he spun and stepped around, swinging naginata and nodachi fluidly. "Why do I sense dragon from you?"

"My father was a dragon youkai. He was actually a member of the banished Kuroshi clan." Akatama said.

"No shit? !" Kenshin said. "My full name is Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin!"

"Haha! So I guess that makes us distant cousins then!" Akatama laughed. "Alright, the bulk of our forces have had enough rest. Lady Alipheese, let's push them back!"

"I agree." Alice said as she and Yubelluna picked off stragglers. "Everyone, charge forward!"

Kenshin and Akatama stopped fighting as demons, too many for Kenshin to count rushed by and took down the rest while any others ran away. Kenshin sheathed his sword and cast away his naginata. "This day belongs to you." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but the homunculi know how we all fight. Maou Forbesii programmed them that way." Akatama said. "We've lost a lot of good people." He said with a sigh.

"..." Kenshin looked around. While the dead homunculi were turning to dust, he did see bodies that were not and there were quite a lot. "I see...well that is the price of war, it's sad, but to overthrow a tyrant...it has to be done."

"You've met him?" Akatama asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Do what you have to. I'm going to speak with the Queen."

Akatama nodded. Kenshin brought out his wings and flew back to the overlooking hill. "Well, you've seen what I can do, and Yubelluna here is pretty capable herself." Kenshin said.

Yubelluna's cheeks tinted red a bit at the praise. Alice closed her eyes with a sigh. "Yes, but...I don't mean to slight your skills, but...we lost a lot of man power."

"I heard." Kenshin said. "But that's the decision they made. In a war like this, there's no ruler, just...who would they rather follow? They chose to follow you."

"I know..." Alice said. "Yet still I..." She lowered her head.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I understand. Come on, let's head back to the place you call your headquarters."

"...Are you sure you want to side with us?" Alice asked as Kenshin and Yubelluna walked past her. "We are fighting this war, but we're losing badly."

"Yes..." Kenshin said. "I have a score to settle with the Demon King. If you're going against him, I'm with you."

Alice stared at his back. "...Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

Alice, Yubelluna and Kenshin made their way to a nearby port town. "This is Port Natalia. The land we're in currently is called the Natalia Region on the Sentora continent." Alice said.

"Tamamo showed me a map once of Makai. It kinda looks like something out of an RPG." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Yubelluna said.

"Yeah, she said Sentora is a massive continent kinda like Pangaea was when the dinosaurs were roaming the Earth, you know before the asteroid hit and broke all that up and killed all the dinosaurs." There's a continent to the south called the Masouen continent and one to the north called Hellgondo where the capitol Rashoumen is situated."

"That's only half the land. There's two hemispheres to every planet it's just the other side somewhat uninhabitable due to it being the battlefield for the Divine Wars." Alice said.

"Huh, Tamamo must never have gotten to that part." Kenshin shrugged.

"Then there's the Divine Realms where the Goddess of Light lives with her angels." Alice said. "It's high above Makai. Though they've been quiet for a long time. Last time there was a real incident between Makai and there was when Heinrich Hein went on a rampage up there."

"Heinrich Hein huh?" Kenshin said."What did they do to him?"

"I don't know." Alice said. "If you don't mind, there's something I have to look into so please wait for me at the inn."

"..." Kenshin saw the look on her face. _"She looks...miserable." Kenshin thought. _

"What?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes, changing her expression.

"Let me come with." Kenshin said.

"...Haa.." Alice sighed. "Very well."

Alice led Kenshin and Yubelluna to a nearby warehouse and entered. Kenshin saw three bodies on the floor. Well...two bodies and a puddle. "What's this...?" Yubelluna asked.

"They're dead." Kenshin said.

"They were alive until shortly before this battle began. I was going to have them buried. Alma Elma and Granberia anyway." Alice said with a distant look in her eyes. "Erubetie I would have just had put into a container, taken back to her home and Undine could lay her to rest."

"..." Kenshin walked up to them and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Tell me, what were their strengths and weaknesses?" Kenshin asked.

"Wha?" Alice said.

"Kenshin, are you thinking of adding them to your peerage?" Yubelluna asked.

"Thinking about trying it." Kenshin said.

"Peerage?" Alice asked.

"Long story short. With these." Kenshin said holding out his second Knight piece. "I can resurrect the dead, but I can do so only so many times. What I like to do is give them the piece that corresponds to their weakness to bring it up."

"You can bring them back? !" Alice asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I can't promise anything, but I can try." Kenshin said. "Now, Strengths and weaknesses."

"...Well, Granberia was a strong all around warrior, but she had a weakness in wind magic and speed overall." Alice said.

"Alright, I was thinking Pawn, but now I'm thinking Knight." Kenshin said placing the night piece on Granberia's chest. "The purplette?"

"Alma Elma is the Succubus Queen. She's pretty much the opposite of Granberia in most aspects, she counters well, knows martial arts and is a master of wind magic." Alice said.

"Rook." Kenshin said setting his Rook piece on Alma Elma's chest. "So she has better defense."

"Erubetie is the Slime Queen. As the name implies she can change her shape, she doesn't have any real weaknesses, but no real strengths either." Alice said.

"Pawn." Kenshin said. "If I deem her to be in enemy territory she can promote to Bishop which is heightened magic, Rook, which is heightened strength and defense, a Knight which is heightened speed, or a Queen which has the traits of all three."

"It sounds like you'd be making them your servants." Alice said.

"I will, but don't worry I'll roll with you on most things." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Alice nodded slowly with a narrowed eyed look.

Kenshin walked up to Granberia first. "I command thee, Granberia, on my name Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. Become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a Devil. Thou shall lead a new life of great joy as my Knight!"

Alice watched as he chanted, a magic circle appearing under Granberia as the piece sunk into her chest. The circle faded and Kenshin knelt down, placing his fingers on her neck. "Well...?"

"It worked. She's alive." Kenshin said as he walked over to Alma Elma and repeated the same chant, the same thing happening. "That worked..." He moved to Erubetie's puddle and repeated it one final time. "Annd...?" He said as the four Pawn pieces vanished into the slime.

The slime began to bubble and pulse as it started to gain a form. It grew and formed into the shape of a woman. "It worked...I guess." Kenshin said.

"Hnnn...?" Erubetie, Alma and Granberia all opened their eyes. They sat up. Alma stretched and yawned. "Fuaaahhh...that was a good nap." Alma said rolling her neck around.

"It wasn't a nap, you were dead." Kenshin said.

"?" They all turned to him. "Luka? Where have you been? !" Granberia snapped angrily.

"I'm not Luka. I just look like him." Kenshin said.

"_Now that he mentions it...he does..." Alice thought. _

"What did you do?" Erubetie asked. "If we were dead, how are we back?"

"I resurrected you all as my Knight." Points to Granberia. "Rook." Points to Alma. "and Pawn." Kenshin said pointing at Erubetie. "I am a devil that used to be a dragon/neko hybrid youkai. I'm Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."

"How does that work?" Alma asked curiously.

"We devils are on the brink of extinction. So one of our leaders devised a way to rebirth people we want as servants using objects called Evil Pieces. You are now devils yourselves. Don't worry you keep all the power you had previously." Kenshin said

"Servants...that would imply you're stronger than us." Granberia said with a glare. "Prove it."

"As it stands now. I'm not, but I guess my King piece, which is the boss piece of a peerage recognized my full power still."

"Did I hear that right? You're NOT at full power right now?" Alice asked.

"Nope." Kenshin said.

"Then how do you plan to take on Forbesii exactly?" Alice asked with questioning glare.

"While I'm here I'll be seeking out the Yonseirei." Kenshin said.

"The four spirits?" Alma Elma asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "Can't use the elements very effectively without them."

"Very well. I'll wait until you get your power back, but at that point you owe me a match." Granberia said.

"Deal." Kenshin said.

(break, Flashback End)

"So that basically covers my first day." Kenshin said. "The next battle was just about the same, except Luka gets the drop on me, slaps me with that seal and all that."

"If it's that easy, why do you need help?" Sairaorg asked.

"Because Forbesii's army has a lot of rank and file, but he's also making homunculi of other demon lords or Taiyoukai. Case in point, Tamamo. Yao your second in command at Yamatai had to fight herself."

"Seriously?" Tamamo said with a look of slight disbelief. "Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's healing right now, but she'll pull through OK." Kenshin said. "If she hasn't by the time we get there. Then there's demons that have sided with Forbesii of their own accord. Anyway I won't be going over the second attack, just know that in this next one. I'm a demon again. By the way Raiser, are you going to punish Yubelluna?"

"...No, I'll probably just reprimand her for making us worry." Raiser said crossing his arms.

"Ok. Alright everyone get ready." Kenshin said.

Everyone nodded and Kenshin restarted the memory after finding an appropriate place.

(Flashback start...again)

_A week after Kenshin arrived in Makai. _

Kenshin was walking through Port Natalia. Yubelluna was at his side. "You know you don't have to follow me everywhere, take in the sights if you want. You know how to get in touch with me." Kenshin said.

"Is my presence bothering you?" Yubelluna asked.

"No, it's just I don't want you to feel like you need to follow me around." Kenshin said.

"It's alright. I don't know where I'd want to go right now anyway." Yubelluna said.

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"Heey! Kenshin-Sama, Yubel-Chan, you want something to eat?" The two turned to a mermaid at a stand selling odd food items.

"Uhm..." Yubelluna said with an unsure look.

"Sure." Kenshin said dropping a large sack of gold on the stand, taking the grilled sea amenome and slapping in a seal.

"K-Kenshin-Sama this is..." She tried to say.

"Nonsense. Now go find better wares, like catch a few fish or ask someone to get some deer meat for you." Kenshin said waving her off and walking away.

Yubelluna followed after Kenshin. "I thought you were frugal." Yubelluna said.

"I am, but she needed the money, she was basically living in poverty." Kenshin said.

"And you don't think it's offensive that you told her to go catch fish?" Yubelluna asked.

"It's not, I've spoken to a few of the mermaids and mermen around here, they actually farm the fish and let people catch a few. Where do you think I got that fish we had for dinner last night? You did great on it by the way." Kenshin said.

"Th-Thank you." Yubelluna said with a soft blush.

"Kenshin." The two of them saw Akatama standing ahead of them .

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you happen to know what's wrong with her highness?" Akatama asked. "No one can get to her."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Come to the outskirts of town with me." Akatama nodded and followed Kenshin and Yubelluna. "So how's Shirotama?" Kenshin asked.

"My sister is fine." Akatama said.

"She's a Yuki-Onna, you're a dragon elf, did your mother adopt?" Yubelluna asked.

"You could say that." Akatama said.

The group of three arrived at the outskirts. "OK, so what's up Kenshin?" Akatama said.

"Well...first. I thought you should know that Shin Tatsu is dead." Kenshin said.

"...How?" Akatama said.

"Forbesii." Kenshin said.

"Dammit!" Akatama cursed. "So not even the JuuGodaime Maou could best him!"

"..." Kenshin said nothing to start. "Yeah, well...it gets worse."

"What?" Akatama said.

"That masked man that turned me back into a demon, and killed Granberia, Alma and Erubetie...I made him the moment I saw him." Kenshin said.

"You already know who he is?" Akatama asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "But, what I am about to say, it stays between us, and the Grand Cardinals. If this gets out, it will obliterate morale."

"?" Akatama said. "Who?"

"...It was Luka." Kenshin said.

"!" Akatama grabbed Kenshin by his shirt. "Tell me...you're lying...tell me!"

"I'm not." Kenshin said. "Forbesii made contact with him, and got in his head."

"He started the Youkai Revolution! He literally struck the first blow on Forbesii! That's why he looks the way he does now! His body changed or evolved or something!" Akatama said. "You're telling me Forbesii managed to turn our Vice Commander? !"

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Let me tell you why."

"I'm listening..." Akatama said.

Kenshin told Akatama about his death at age ten, and what happened when he was revived. "The rest...is well...history."

"..." Akatama closed his eyes, his arms crossed. "So you're Luka's other half?"

"Was." Kenshin said. "When I became a devil our souls regenerated and we basically became ourselves, body and soul. I don't think Luka ever knew that."

"I see." Akatama said. "So is that the reason you're here?"

"Part of it." Kenshin nodded. "I was always going to come here eventually, bring Tamamo back with me, but things happened that made that impossible."

"I see..." Akatama said. "I see why she's holed herself up now...the loss of her father, the betrayal of the one who she loved...it must all be so devastating for her."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Until she comes out I suppose you and Knights are in charge, but. I had an idea for a tactical assault if you'd be willing to listen."

"An idea to go on the offensive? Hell yeah I'm in." Akatama said with a small smirk. "I'll gather everyone. Meet us at the warehouse."

"We do a lot of our army stuff in that warehouse don't we?" Kenshin asked.

"We used to do it at Yamatai until we were pushed back." Akatama shrugged.

"Right." Kenshin said with a nod. "Whelp, let's get a move on Yubelluna."

"Yes Kensh-" She was cut off by a distant yell.

"Keeeeeeennnnnnsshhhiiiinnnnn...! !" A fairy crashed into Kenshin's face.

"Huh?" Kenshin grabbed her by her green dress only to realize that it was Sylph. "Sylph?"

"Kenshin-Chan! Oh my god I can't believe it, you're alive!" Sylph said hugging her body against the ridge of his nose.

"Sylph." Kenshin said tugging her off of him again. "It's good to see you again. How have you been."

"Well other than being sad at your death. I've been fine! Tell me how are you back here again. No don't, wait yes do! A-Aaahh! I don't know anymore!" Sylph's hands went through her hair manically as she lost her words.

"Sylph..." Kenshin smiled and placed her in his palm. "It's OK. I'm really here, as for how I'm back. I'd rather explain when I've gotten you all together again." He pet her head with his finger. "So, can I reform my contract with you?"

"Uhm..." Sylph said rubbing her cheeks which were tinted red. "Kenshin-Chan..." She flew up and whispered in his ear.

"Eh?" Kenshin said. "E-Eh?...Eeeehhh? !" His eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yeah, here wouldn't be a good place, come to my forest when you got some time. Here take out your map." Sylph said.

Kenshin nodded and took out his map. Sylph touched a forested area in North Natalia. "There?"

"Yup Yup! That's my forest. Be seeing you!" Sylph said as she flew away.

"She reminds me of Ile and Nel..." Yubelluna said.

"Raiser's chainsaw wielding Pawns?" Kenshin said. "Yeah I can kinda see what you're talking about. She is hyperactive."

(break)

_A little while later. _

"So let me get this straight, you wanna launch a tactical assault on the Gold Region, where, outside of Hellgondo, Forbesii's control is strongest?" Inutora asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Awesome, I'm in." Inutora said with a wide grin.

"That easy?" Yubelluna asked.

"I've been itching to move on those sons of bitches for awhile now." Inutora said.

"While I share his eagerness, what is the plan?" Jordan asked.

"Alright...the plan is to run a pincer." Kenshin said interlocking his fingers.

"...And how do we do that?" Akatama asked. "The west end of the Gold Region's completely blocked off by mountains." He points at the area in question.

"We go through them." Kenshin said.

"Impossible, they're impassible." Erubetie said.

"Will you let me finish!" Kenshin snapped.

"OK...what is it you want to try and do?" A harpy woman with flowing white hair, green eyes and pink feathers wearing a green bodice asked.

"Right here Queen Harpy." Kenshin said pointing at the impassible mountains. "We can't pass through them, but what if we cut a path through them?"

"..." Everyone around him went into thought. "Hmn..."

Finally Bureijin spoke up. "It would be difficult."

"We're in a war, we don't exactly have a position to be bitchy from." Kenshin said.

"That's a lot of work though, by the way for future reference, I am the interim Harpy Queen while my sister is ill, and my name is Reina." She introduced

"Nice to meet you." Kenshin said. "And, are we afraid to put in a little elbow grease? It's gonna be awhile before it's done anyway."

"OK, but what about water, the Safina Desert isn't gonna be kind to us." Akatama said.

"I actually scouted ahead, there's an oasis right...here." Alma said placing her finger near the mountain range. "It's rather large."

"And my idea was to dig right...here." Kenshin said placing his finger close to hers and drawing two 'X's where their fingers were. "We set up camp here at the oasis and work days and nights cutting through the mountain." Kenshin said. "If you're concerned about the cold nights I have plenty of firewood in my seals and we'll be taking shifts so no one feels overworked.

"OK, so that's one end of the pincer, what's the other end gonna be doing?" Granberia asked.

"The other end's objective is a search and rescue mission." Kenshin said. "The target." He places a picture of a woman with brown insect like eyes, silver hair with pitch black limbs and a gray chest and stomach. "Ari, the Queen of the Ant Demons."

"Hmn...I think I'm starting to see the logic in your plan Kenshin." Akatama said. "But if you call the bulk of Forbesii's forces over to you, won't you be overwhelmed.

"That's why we're only cutting a small path, big enough for us. We funnel them in and suddenly those massive numbers don't count for shit." Kenshin said.

"Hmn...alright, I think we can pull this off, who goes where?" Alma asked.

"Well. I'm obviously going for the path route. I was thinking of taking Granberia, Inutora, and Jordan as well as a chunk of the army's stronger fighters." Kenshin said. "Which leaves Akatama, Erubetie, Alma and Bureijin to go for the search and rescue mission with a smaller squad."

"Please take one of them..." Akatama sighed with an exasperated expression. "One Succubus or Incubus is enough. Both are just overkill."

"Uhm...Alma." Kenshin said. "She did the scout work."

"OK so the teams are as follows. Kenshin, Inutora, Alma Elma, Jordan and Granberia will lead a battalion to dig through the mountain. While Akatama, Erubetie and Bureijin take one to rescue Ari the Ant Queen." Reina said. "I'll stay here and command the rest of the army to make sure we aren't jumped in the mean time."

"Sounds good." Kenshin and Akatama said. "Akatama, you're the leader of the Search and Rescue squad, when you're not available everyone answers to Erubetie."

"Got it." Akatama said.

"Alright. It's still early, Jordan, Inutora, Alma. Round up the stronger troops and tell them to make for the the north west outskirts." Kenshin said.

Kenshin, Yubelluna and Granberia walked out to the outskirts. "Funny..." Yubelluna said.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"You always said you were a bad strategist, yet here you are getting ready to put a plan in motion of your own creation." Yubelluna said.

"I still am, but the more I looked over the map the more I thought...'wait a minute...' Kenshin said.

"So it just takes awhile for you to think of anything." Granberia said. "Nothing wrong with that, I'm no strategist either. I usually just think for myself in battle."

"Same here." Kenshin shrugged. "I usually leave the strategy to my little sister, my Rook."

"I see." Granberia said with a nod. "I've heard this one refer to you as the Dragon of the Elements a few times." She pointed at Yubelluna. "What's that about?"

"It's a long story, but basically it's another way addressing an elemental swordsman. It's what they called the First Elementalist in the Underworld." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Granberia nodded. "Ragnarok, I've heard of him. Mostly from Salamander, but I've heard of him."

"You know Salamander?" Kenshin asked.

"She raised and trained me from the time I was five." Granberia said. "She taught me just about everything I know while other things I came up with myself."

"...Huh." Kenshin said. "I guess I never pegged Salamander as the motherly type."

"Yes." Granberia said. "But she wasn't as much a mother as she was my teacher."

"I get it." Kenshin said.

"So why the Ant Queen? Couldn't we make contact with Akatama's mother and request her help?" Granberia asked. "Or maybe the Bee Queen or the Alrarune Priestess in the Noah Region?"

"I'll leave that as a judgment call for him to make." Kenshin said. "But one of the things Tamamo told me about this Civil War was that the Ant Demons were annoying to fight and that their Queen was captured and forced to send orders to her children to fight for Forbesii. What I'm thinking, is that if we pull her, we pull the Ant Demons."

"That doesn't automatically mean she'll come over to our side though." Yubelluna said.

"I know." Kenshin said with his eyes closed. "I just hope Alice is ready to help me negotiate at that point. Because Ari just being thankful for rescuing her, I think won't cut it."

"So we're betting on a chance?" Granberia asked.

"That's a good part of war in general is chance. Hell you could say that every battle is a battle of chance on who has the stronger troops." Yubelluna said. Kenshin and Granberia stared at her. "Wh..What?" She asked. "I read a lot and Raiser-Sama plays a lot of chess."

"Ah." Kenshin nodded.

"Raiser?" Granberia asked.

"Her master. I'm borrowing her from him." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Granberia said.

Alma, Jordan and Inutora walked toward them with the battalion Kenshin requested. Kenshin put his hand over his ear. "You got yours Akatama? You do? OK fill them in and we'll move out."

Kenshin turned toward them as Granberia ordered them to line up. "Thank you Granberia." Kenshin said. "Alright, for those of you who don't know who I am, I am Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi. I will be leading this battalion, when I am not around you answer to Jordan and Granberia, when they aren't around you answer to Inutora."

"Hold on, you've only been here what, a week? Why the hell are you in charge?" One of the soldiers asked.

"...You know what you're right." Kenshin said. "Come on, show me what you've got." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "If you beat me you can lead."

"Huurraaaahhhh!" The soldier in question charged forward only to be knocked back to where he came from, on his ass. Kenshin seemingly hadn't moved, but Granberia, Alma, Inutora, Jordan, and Yubelluna all stared at him.

"_I barely saw him move..." Inutora thought. _

"_His fist quickly came out of his pocket..." Granberia thought._

"_...then punched forward." Jordan thought. _

"_...then went back in." Yubelluna thought. _

"_Huhuhu...interesting." Alma thought. _

"Coming?" Kenshin said asked with a calm smile.

"I...I'll follow you." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Good!" Kenshin grinned. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We are going to go on the offensive for once against Forbesii's forces."

Murmurs went through the crowd. "How?" One of them asked.

"This group here, will march to the mountain ranges separating the Sabasa region from the Gold Region. We will set up camp at the nearby oasis and begin cutting a path through the mountains." Kenshin said.

"But that will take forever!" Another said.

"Are we really in a position to complain about a little hard work?" Kenshin asked. "When I got here, your backs were against a figurative wall."

Murmurs went through the crowd again. "OK, say we get this path made, what then? You'll be opening up the the Sabasa Region to more than just flying homunculi carrying their allies."

"Let me worry about that." Kenshin said. "Now while we're doing this. Grand Cardinals Akatama and Bureijin along with Heavenly Knight Erubetie will be proceeding along through the Noah Region to the Gold Region as well from the other side. When the path is complete we will bring forth the bulk of Forbesii's army right at us. Allowing them to slip in virtually undetected."

"Won't we get slaughtered if we do that?" Another soldier asked.

"That's what the path we're cutting is for." Kenshin said. "Once it's complete and the homunculi are charging, likely dick first into our territory, We funnel them into the path."

"Aaaahh...then the numbers aren't so big..." Everyone murmured.

"Oh, and Jordan, I should have mentioned earlier. You and your men and women aren't going to be in the path. I expect them to send aerial forces at us. Those are all yours."

"Consider them taken care of." Jordan said.

"So are we all in agreement here?" Kenshin asked.

Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's move out!" Granberia ordered.

Yubelluna and Kenshin walked together. "You've been watching movies recently haven't you?" Yubelluna asked.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "That easy huh?"

"Well your pathway idea, it's like you're creating your own version of the Hot Gates. Funnel them in, take them down." Yubelluna said.

"Well then thank the creators for the idea." Kenshin said. "Except my Hot Gates won't have an exploitable goat path." (2 )

"Ufufufufu." Yubelluna covered her mouth as she let out a few giggles.

"By the way, are you gonna be OK walking through a desert in that?" Kenshin asked gesturing to her clothes.

"This is what I always wear." Yubelluna said.

"Hmn...I suppose that jacket will provide some climate control." Kenshin nodded. "Alright."

(break)

_A few days later_

It had taken a couple of days to reach the continent. It would have taken longer, but the youkai knew the area well which significantly cut down travel time. They had spent the past twenty four hours digging out the path. Kenshin worked the day. He looked over as Yubelluna sat down next to him. "Everything alright?"

"Wha? Oh, yes." Yubelluna said with a nod.

"Not feeling overworked or anything? It's well into the wee hours of the night and you've been laying your spells on the path a lot." Kenshin said with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, they told me to take a breather." Yubelluna said with a smile. "Some of the men didn't want to be outdone by me."

"Hahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "Well physically you're not very imposing, no offense."

"None taken." Yubelluna said shaking her head. "Though...I could do without your Rook's flirting."

"...I could do without my Rook's constant flirting." Kenshin drawled. "That's a Succubus for you though I guess. Someone catches their eye they won't hesitate to flirt with and try to seduce them."

"And apparently they don't discriminate genders." Yubelluna sighed. "Not that I'm not flattered, but.."

"It gets old, I hear ya loud and clear." Kenshin said.

"Yes..." Yubelluna said. "...You know it's amazing."

"What is?" Kenshin asked.

"We've only been here a week and a half and you've already become respected to them." Yubelluna said.

"I wouldn't say that, I did have to punch one of my subordinates for questioning me." Kenshin said.

"All I'm saying is that your strength commands respect and they're starting to see that." Yubelluna said. "It even got Raiser-Sama to train seriously."

"Eh?" Kenshin said. "Seriously?

"Yes, he keeps saying he must avenge his loss to you." Yubelluna said.

"Huh." Kenshin said. "Well, whenever he wants to give it a swing, I'm not a hard man to find."

"But when you first fought him, why did you say all those things to him?" Yubelluna asked.

"The goading and insults? It's just trash talk." Kenshin said. "I was trying to get in his head. It's part of...well maybe not battle, but a fight."

"I see." Yubelluna said. Kenshin glanced over at her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing...it's just well, I like your hair." Kenshin said.

Yubelluna blinked curiously. "My hair? What about it?"

"The color and the way it's styled and the way it's held in place by that circlet." Kenshin said.

"O-Oh..uhm...thank you, but uhm...I don't know you all that well and I..." Yubelluna stammered with a blush.

"Will you relax, it's just a compliment, I'm not asking you to dinner or anything." Kenshin drawled.

"O-Oh, right..." Yubelluna said, taking a breath to calm down.

Kenshin shook his head at her. "Hm?" He looked ahead and saw something peculiar. A miniature doll made of mud was running around the encampment. It came up to him. "?" Kenshin stared at it curiously.

"What is it?" Yubelluna asked. "That I mean."

"I think it wants me to follow it." Kenshin said.

"Well go ahead, you established a chain of command for just this reason." Yubelluna said with a small smile.

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, thanks." He got up and left. Granberia approached Yubelluna. "Where is he going? He should be resting."

"He's investigating something. Some sort of living mud figurine came up to him and wanted him to follow it." Yubelluna said.

"Ah." Granberia nodded. "It shouldn't take very long."

Meanwhile Kenshin was walking through the desert when the mud doll ran ahead and was picked up by none other than Gnome. "Gnome?"

"..." Gnome stared at him.

"How have you been?" Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome closed her eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome shook her head as the sand around her started to move and write things in the air. _"What's done is done. It's not your fault that...man...got the drop on you." _

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded. "Still. It doesn't feel right if I don't say it."

"..." Gnome nodded. _"How are you back? Your soul was all that was left of you." _

"I'd rather wait until all of you are together with me again before I say it." Kenshin said. "May I reforge my contract with you?"

"..." Gnome glanced away with an unseen flush adorning her cheeks. _"Not right now. You're going to be busy for quite some time." _

"I see." Kenshin crossed his arms and nodded. "But...in the meantime could I ask you a favor?"

"?" Gnome looked at him curiously.

"I have a bit of a story to tell you beforehand so have a seat please." Kenshin said.

Gnome nodded and Kenshin proceeded to tell his story to her. "So that's what I've been doing." Kenshin said. "Like I said, I'll tell you how I'm alive when you and your sisters are together."

"..." Gnome nodded.

"So with that in mind, my operation here. The favor I want to ask you pertains to the end of it. When we're all out of the pathway. Would it be possible for you to do something to block the homunculi's path?"

"..." Gnome raised her hands and drew a rectangle with them.

"?" Kenshin arched his brow.

"..." Gnome closed her eyes and walked up to him, placed her hand on his palm, self activated his seal and pulled out a charm.

"Oh!" Kenshin said. "Sorry."

"..." Gnome shook her head.

"What about it?" Kenshin said gesturing toward the charm.

The sand began to move again. _"Your Earth element charm. Daichi Guntou. All you need to do is spread them around the path as you're making your retreat and activate them." _

"OK, but...I don't know if I have the ability to create something on that scale." Kenshin said with an unsure look. "That's why I'm coming to you."

"..." Gnome let out a sigh. _"We'll see, in any case, if you fall, I'll definitely seal the pathway anyway." _

Kenshin nodded. "OK, I understand." He waved her off and started walking away.

He had a battle to prepare for as it was.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Yeeeaaahhh...this flashback's gonna need another chapter.

Kenshin: (Sweats) Why are you looking at me like that?

Akeno: How cruel Kenshin-kun, complimenting my rival queen like that.

Kenshin: It was just a compliment! For what it's worth I like your hair too!

Akeno: (smiles) OK then! (leaves)

Kenshin: Whew...thought she was about to go all sadist mode on me.

Yukari: I'm surprised that you didn't put in a scene about Alice's skin being a shade of purple with Kenshin's favorite color being that.

Draconis: I might some other time. Anyway, foot notes time. If you don't already know. Occasionally I mark off points of interest with parentheses and a number.

(1 ) This is supposed to be Sairaorg's half brother, whom he defeated in order to claim the heirship of the Bael clan.

(2 ) This is a reference to the movie 300. I do not own anything. It is owned by Warner Bros.


	52. To Rise Up

Draconis: So Vice Commander, how are you vice commanding?

Kenshin: (furrows brow.) That was a terrible joke.

Draconis: (slumps) I know...

Akatama: How are things going in the desert?

Kenshin: Still tunneling, or pathing rather.

Draconis: Ah yes, we're still doing this. Well let's get started.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 52

To Rise Up

Draconis: Begin!

(start) (A/N: Also Flashback resume)

It had been almost two weeks since Kenshin and the Youkai Revolution had set out to complete the steps in Kenshin's plan. They almost had the path completely dug through. It got wider at the end so the funneling could take place. Kenshin looked up as he and several demons moved rocks freshly scattered by either their fists, his or Granberia's swords or one of Yubelluna's spells. "Hey Jordan!"

"What is it?" Jordan called back from his vantage point the air.

"How close are we?" Kenshin said.

"It's not too much further, but could you come up here!" Jordan said.

"Tag out Alma, Granberia." Kenshin said.

"Sure thing." Alma said.

"On it." Granberia said

Kenshin flew up to where Jordan was. "Aah, I see you've gotten your spots carved out along the mountain range." He said.

"Yes, but that's not what I called you up here for." Jordan said. "Look past the mountain range from one of our layouts."

Kenshin landed on the harpies' archery spot and looked out. "Where am I supposed to be looking?"

"Out toward the ocean." Jordan said landing next to him.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. He saw boats in the water. "What are those."

"When we were forced from Hellgondo, Forbesii put a naval blockade between there and Sentora. That's part of it." Jordan said.

"Hn..." Kenshin said.

"Your plan didn't account for an attack by sea, did it?" Jordan asked.

"No it didn't." Kenshin furrowed his brow.

"Then should we stop digging the path?" Jordan asked.

"And tell them what? I made a miscalculation and your nearly two weeks of backbreaking labor have been for nothing?" Kenshin asked. "No, we'll continue."

"What will you do?" Jordan asked.

"Tell me Jordan, does the air feel humid to you?" Kenshin asked.

"?" Jordan glanced at him. "Why?"

"Just answer the question." Kenshin said.

"Well...yes, but I fail to see what that has to do with the matter at hand." Jordan said.

"Hmn...I think there's going to be a storm tonight." Kenshin said.

"?" Jordan looked around, there were clouds in the sky, but not many. "How do you figure that?"

"Trust me." Kenshin said. "In the meantime, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"The harpies are female only race, like the lamias, yet you are clearly one of them. What's up with that?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't know a whole lot about Makai do you?" Jordan asked.

"My clan's been banished for years. What do you expect?" Kenshin asked.

"True." Jordan said. "Well, every once in a GREAT while, the years aren't exactly clear. The Harpy Queen will have a male harpy child. It's usually near the end of the previous chieftain's life span."

"You call yourself the co-chi-" Kenshin was cut off.

"The male in the equation." Jordan said. "The harpy of royal lineage is the only one who can do this, not to say others haven't tried."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Interesting. The Devils and Fallen Angels back home are hindered by a low birth rate themselves."

"Fallen Angels?" Jordan said curiously.

"Eh, I'll explain later, or maybe I'll bring their leader with me sometime and he can explain it. Gotta warn you though, he's a bit of a loon." Kenshin said.

"Hey Kenshin! We punched a hole through the wall!" Inutora shouts.

"On my way down!" Kenshin said. "Anyway. Carry on Jordan, and...maybe put some lightning rods up here and come down with us for the night."

"Very well, but I still don't think it's gonna storm." Jordan said.

"Oh it will! Trust me!" Kenshin said as he jumped downward. He landed amongst the demons. "Alright ladies and gents. Take a break."

"But it's still early..." Alma said.

"Are you complaining about being given a break?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"!" Everyone took off. Kenshin walked through the doorway and flipped his hood on. He looked around. "Huh...so this is the Gold Region huh?" Kenshin said.

"_**Didn't the fox say your family's encampment was here?" Yuurei asked. "In this region anyway."**_

"I think so." Kenshin said. "Why do you care?"

"_**Eh, I'm bored, there's no battle going on, and I can't take you over right now." Yuurei said. "Not with your guard up." **_

"Right right." Kenshin said.

"_**But remember! If and when you let down, I'll be all over ya like that redhead you're in love with!" **_Yuurei said.

"Ugh, you had to make it weird." Kenshin groaned.

Kenshin walked over to the edge and looked down at the waters. "Hmm..." He takes out two large stacks of charms from his seals. "About a thousand should do." Kenshin said. He shuffles them together like a deck of cards,stacking them together. "Away you go!" He said throwing the stack as hard as he could, making it past the waves crashing toward the coast. "...those should be in position by the late afternoon where it should be really muggy and I'll make use of them right as the sun's starting to set. Good thing they still work even when wet and that I can even use them again.

He put his hand next to his ear as he walked back to the pathway. "Akatama, Akatama."

"Yeah? What is it?" Akatama asked

"Are you in position?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Akatama said. "Is it time?"

"Almost. We're nearly finished with the pathway." Kenshin said.

"Please let this start soon. Bureijin's bored and you know what happens when he gets bored...hell you've been here all of three weeks and you know what happens when he gets bored." Akatama said.

"What? Are you easing his-" Kenshin was cut off.

"No. I don't do dick and I don't intend to try dick." Akatama said.

"Anyway." Kenshin said. "When your scouts report an abundance of homunculus soldiers leaving Grangold, then you know what to do." Kenshin said.

"Got it." Akatama said.

"And one more thing. If you have to engage the ant demons, try not to rough them up too much." Kenshin said.

"We'll try and avoid them if we can." Akatama said.

"Good idea. We'll make contact after the job is done." Kenshin said.

"Got it. Akatama out." Akatama said.

(break)

_That Evening. _

The last wall was close to toppling. "So Kenshin, it's getting close to night time and there are even less clouds than there were when you made the prediction." Jordan said.

"You said it was gonna rain?" Inutora said walking toward them. "Bad forecast, the sky's clearing, not clouding."

"Is it still muggy out?" Kenshin asked.

"?, Well yes..." Jordan said while Inutora looked confused.

"What are you all out here doing?" Kenshin, Jordan and Inutora turned to find Alma Elma, Granberia, and Yubelluna walking toward them.

"Arguing over what it's gonna do tonight." Inutora said pointing at the sky.

"Ara? Well it's obviously gonna storm at some point tonight." Alma Elma said.

"See? Alma knows what's up." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Hmn...Well it is awfully humid, all one would need is a shift in the air and it could very well do it." Granberia said.

"Seriously? You two are actually agreeing on something?" Jordan said with a disinterested look.

"We agree more often than you think Harpy-kun." Alma said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around Granberia, rubbing her hands along the dragonkin's armor, causing the plating to rub against her breasts.

"Get offa me!" Granberia snapped swatting her hands at Alma who dodged with a flustered look.

"Ara ara, Granby's so mean~!" Alma whined with a fake, yet cute pout.

"Ok bomb lady, what do you think? Rain or shine?" Inutora asked.

"U-Uhm, why are you asking me?" Yubelluna asked.

"Because we need to at least try and tie with Kenshin." Inutora said.

"Well..." Yubelluna said. "Kenshin's known as the Dragon of the Elements back home, if anyone knew it was going to rain, it'd be him..."

"Aagh." Inutora threw his hands up in the air.

"But...I think this is a miscalculation on his part." Yubelluna said.

"See Kenshin? Even the friend you brought here thinks you're wrong."Jordan said with a calm smile.

"OK." Kenshin shrugged. "Bag of gold coins says I'm right though."

"Sweet, could get some brews when we hit Sabasa." Inutora said. "I call."

"I don't have any money on me." Jordan said.

"Sorry boys I'm a little cash dry right now." Alma Elma said. "But if Kenshin-Chan's right I'll owe him a favor." Alma Elma said, lust shining behind her eyes. This went unnoticed by Kenshin.

"Feeling frisky again Alma?" Granberia drawled. "I'm not betting anything. I don't have any money nor do I wish to owe a favor."

"I'll match Kenshin's money bet." Yubelluna said.

"Ok, hope you're ready to pay up." Kenshin said as he turned toward the water. He had already informed everyone about the ships, but told them not to worry.

"?" Inutora, Jordan, Alma Elma and Granberia all watched as Kenshin's hands started moving at a blistering pace.

Kenshin clapped his hands together. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou. One Thousand Dragon Flame Bullets!" _

"? !" The five of them watched as a thousand columns of dragon shaped fire shot from the surface of the water and went skyward.

"There's the shift in air." Kenshin said.

"Oh what the hell? !" Inutora shouted seeing clouds forming in the skies.

"There's the clouds." Kenshin grinned.

"Unbelievable." Jordan sighed.

A rumble of thunder was heard as the wind started to pick up. "And there's the thunderstorm." Kenshin laughed. "I'll take that money now."

"This game was rigged!" Inutora said with a glare directed at Kenshin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenshin responded coyly.

"Like fuck you don't! You cast that spell sending the flames skyward, you knew exactly what would happen, the bet's off!" Inutora fumed.

"How does that work exactly?" Granberia asked.

"The flames shot upward, sending the muggy air upward, creating an ascending air current, with all the warm, wet air, clouds were formed when they hit the cooler air above and they were obviously going to become thunderstorm clouds, because the air is still muggy underneath them and the ocean water is now heated up because of it, supplying the storm with fuel." Yubelluna said. Kenshin stared at her. "What? I remember when you did it to Raiser-Sama."

"Right, well." Kenshin said. "Because of all the hot water, that storm's gonna be there for awhile."

"Right, but what if the ships get away?" Granberia asked.

"Well Jordan said it was a blockade preventing people from getting to Hellgondo, so likely they have their anchors down and the sails tied up, by the time they get them both in order, the storm will be well underway." Kenshin said

(Boom!)

Kenshin turned as a random lightning bolt struck one of the ships. "Whew!" Kenshin whistled. "Or that could happen!"

Some of the troops came out as it started to rain. "Whoa! When did this thunderstorm get here!"

"Just now. Weather's a fickle thing ain't it?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Holy shit, that storm's wrecking havoc on those ships! Hey! Everyone, those ships are getting taken down by a storm!" They ran back into the path way.

"..." Jordan glanced at Kenshin. "Mind if I help out with this idea of yours?"

"Go for it." Kenshin said.

"I know what you're thinking Harpy-kun, let me help too." Alma Elma said with a wink.

"What are they doing?" Yubelluna asked.

"Using wind magic to direct the storm east." Granberia said. "You're trying to destroy the blockade aren't you?"

"That's the idea." Jordan said. "Or at the very least, get all the ships to make port."

"Go to sleep after you're done, this has to be exhausting." Kenshin said.

"We will." Jordan said.

"You're right, creating the storm is nothing, directing it? Another story altogether." Alma Elma said.

"Part of me kinda wishes we had Dulio here." Kenshin said.

"You mean the wielder of Zenith Tempest? Yes, I suppose he would come in handy here." Yubelluna said.

"Yeah, but at the same time it would kinda cheapen the effort wouldn't it?" Kenshin said. "Besides he's probably got other shit to worry about."

"Well he is Heaven's Joker." Yubelluna said.

"What are you two talking about?" Inutora asked.

"Oh, just someone we know of back home." Kenshin said. "His name's Dulio Gesualdo, he has an object called Zenith Tempest, it allows him to control the weather."

"Seriously?" Inutora said with a surprised look. "That's broken."

"You think that's something, I know two guys with objects that allow them to both double their own power every ten seconds, and transfer it to others, or divide their opponent's power after successfully attacking them every ten seconds." Kenshin said.

"That's even more broken!" Inutora shouts.

"And I've fought and beaten them both." Kenshin grinned.

"Pfft!" Inutora sputtered.

"Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. "You just gotta know how to fight them is all. Alright back to work."

"We're about done here." Jordan said.

"Alright, when you come back in we'll knock down this wall." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The Next Afternoon. _

The pathway had been completed, and everyone was clearing away rocks when the ground began to shake. "? !" Yubelluna looked around. "An Earthquake?"

"...No." Inutora said looking out east with a smirk. "They're here."

"Jordan! Get a harpy down here and keep Yubelluna with you!" Kenshin said.

One of the harpies came down and picked up Yubelluna. "You know what to do." Kenshin nodded.

"Yes." Yubelluna nodded.

"...My god..." One of the soldiers said with wide eyes, seeing the sheer numbers across the field.

"This is what you signed up for! In position!" Granberia ordered.

"In position! !" The troops chorused as everyone moved and prepared for battle.

"If even one of them gets by, this mission is considered a failure!" Inutora shouts.

"We hold them here! By Youkai law we fight!" Granberia shouts.

"We will survive this day!" Alma Elma shouts.

"For them however it is a different story!" Jordan shouts.

"Today is yours men and women of Makai, no one, not even them! Can take that from you!" Kenshin said.

"Youkai! Throw down your weapons! !" One of the Homunculus leaders shouts.

Suddenly a spear ripped through his chest, destroying his core. "Very poor choice of words!" Kenshin shouts.

"You want our weapons? ! They're yours! Provided you can take them from us!" Granberia yells.

"Take everything you can from them! Leave nothing! Give nothing!" Inutora said as the homuncli charged forward.

"But most of all, win this battle!" Kenshin shouts as he held his swords in a defensive stance in front of him.

The Homunculus army crashed into the youkai wall. "Grh! Is that the best you can do? !" Kenshin shouts.

"On my mark, Heave...Ho!" Inutora shouts as they shoved off the homunculi, slashing, stabbing or slicing where their cores were.

"Aim for the cores!" Granberia said. "We don't want them taking us out from behind! If you miss, the next man up will get them!"

"Right!" The troops shout.

Jordan nodded toward his battalion leaders. "Fire! Fire All!" Arrows rained down on the homunculi, expertly aimed with precise timing to strike their cores. "Any time you're ready Yubelluna-San." Jordan said.

"On it." Yubelluna said. She held her hands out and concentrated. Suddenly sections of where the homuncli were running exploded. "They just keep coming..." Yubelluna said.

"I know, we just have to be stronger." Jordan said. "Fire! Keep your aim on the ones charging in! Leave the ones that have already made it to the ground forces!" "We don't need to have any cases of friendly fire!"

"Push forward!" Kenshin shouts. "If anyone goes by you, leave them for the ones behind you! If you are the last line, run them down!"

"_Dragon Butcher!" _Granberia shouts cleaving a crowd of homunculi in two.

"_Earth Mantis' Seething Fury!" _Inutora shouts running forward dicing any homunculus stupid enough to get in his way. Into bits.

"Try not to go too far Inutora!" Kenshin said.

"I'll be fine!" Inutora said.

"Don't worry about him, he's an earth magic user. The arrows won't harm him." Granberia said.

"That's not necessarily what I'm concerned about." Kenshin said he took down several homunculi with his naginata.

"Oh Yubelluna, right." Granberia said.

A crowd of homunculi were punched back by Alma Elma. _"Shamshir!" _

A violent burst of wind sliced them all to bits. "Kenshin! Kenshin!" Akatama's voice rang in his head.

"What is it Akatama? ! I'm kind of busy!" Kenshin said as he dodged multiple slashes and stabs from homunculi.

"Shit, they're there already?" Akatama said. "They just left last night."

"Well, you know what to do, Kenshin out!" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-Chan look out!" Alma Elma shouts.

"? !" Kenshin was knocked to the ground by a behemoth. "Grrh!" Kenshin grabbed it's wrists and held it back. It drove it's head forward, forcing Kenshin's grip off. Kenshin crossed his arms and blocked a punch from it's massive fist. "Grraaah!" Kenshin growled as it roared down at him.

(Stab!)

Quills stabbed into it's skull stunning it. _"Cursed Sword: Decapitation!" _Granberia sliced it's head off and shoved it off him. She extended her hand and helped Kenshin to his feet.

"Aah, thanks." Kenshin nodded and sent a salute to Jordan.

"You're strong, but you have your moments of weakness." Granberia said.

"It's called not having the spirits." Kenshin said as he looked back down. "!" He grabbed Granberia and pulled her down on top of him as a barrage of spears sailed over them.

"What was that for?" Granberia said with a cross look.

"You were about to be turned into a scaly pincushion by some Serene Mind using spear throwers." Kenshin said as they got back up. "That was a moment of weakness from you."

"?" Granberia looked over and saw the spears in the ground where other demons had dodged or had been skewered. "Oh, thanks for looking out."

"No problem." Kenshin nodded.

Granberia charged the spearmen. _"Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!_" Granberia shouts cutting through them and many more.

Kenshin reaching into his seals and took out a few black charms. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai! Slicing Shadows!" _

Shadow tendrils shot out of the charm as he threw it in the air and attacked the Homuncli hordes. After a few moments they all retracted and the charm burned away. Kenshin looked over and saw they were running out of wall. "Fall! Fall!" Kenshin shouts. The youkai moved backward, responding to Kenshin's code word.

Inutora and Granberia came back. "Why did you order us back?" Inutora asked.

"We're running out of wall. The second we leave this path way we open ourselves up." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin! !" Jordan shouts.

"What is it? !" Kenshin said

"Incoming!" Jordan shouts.

"!" Kenshin looked up, arrows and magic alike were hurtling toward them. "Defensive Position!"

Inutora nodded and punched the ground with both hands. _"Terra Wall!" _An earth wall shot out of the ground in front of him, covering more of the pathway.

"That's not going to be enough!" Kenshin said running up the wall to the top. His left eye beginning to glow. "Let's see how this gift from Great Red works out." He said to himself as he reached the top. _"Yume Shouheki!" _A large barrier hovered over the wall and blocked all the magic attacks.

"A few a few moments passed, the barrage ended and Kenshin canceled out the barrier. "Haa...haa.." He panted as he jumped down.

"Are you OK Kenshin-Chan?" Alma asked seeing him hold his left eye.

"Yeah, that move just takes a lot out of me." Kenshin said as he took some water and poured it into his eye to wash the blood out.

"Take a break then?" Inutora suggested.

"I didn't come up with the plan just to sit out when it's getting fun." Kenshin said. "Alma, use your Shamshir technique on this wall."

"As you wish." Alma said floating upward. _"Shamshir!" _

The violent burst of wind turned the wall into a wall of earth spears, firing into the ranks of the homunculi. "Nice!" Inutora pumped his fist up.

"Thank you, Thank you." Alma said with a giggle as she landed.

Another round of explosions went off in the homunculi's ranks. "Whew!" Inutora whistled. "So that's why she's called the Bomb Queen!"

"Hahaha, yep." Kenshin chuckled.

"She's really been a boon to our forces." Granberia said as more homunculi charged them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna owe her Master quite the pretty penny for her services." Kenshin said readying his blades. "Alright, let's get to work!"

Hours passed as the battle raged on. Night was falling when a mud doll approached Kenshin as he takes out his next victim. "?" He looked down and picked it up. "What is it?" The doll turned into a letter. It read.

"_If your charms are in position I'll activate them to cover your escape." _

_Gnome_

"Awesome." Kenshin said

"What is that?" Granberia asked.

"A way out." Kenshin said.

The next moment Akatama's voice rang in Kenshin's ears. "Kenshin! Kenshin!"

Kenshin put his hand next to his ear. "What is it?"

"We've got the Ant Queen, I repeat we have the Ant Queen." Akatama said.

"Copy that. What's your position?" Kenshin said.

"We're proceeding quickly through the forest connecting Noah and Gold with her and her daughters. Now would be an opportune time to pull back." Akatama said.

"Right." Kenshin said. "Jordan! How are your people doing on arrows? !"

"We're almost out!" Jordan shouts.

"And Yubelluna? !" Kenshin asked.

"She's exhausted!" Jordan said.

"Alright, Everyone Fall back! Fall back! !" Kenshin shouts.

"Seriously?" Inutora said as he, Granberia, Kenshin, and Alma all retreated with the troops.

"The job is done, we aren't here to fight the entire force that Forbesii has here." Kenshin said.

"A lot of the troops were getting worn out too." Alma Elma said.

"Still what do we do about this path?" Granberia asked.

"Let me worry about that." Kenshin said.

It took ten minutes of non stop sprinting, but eventually they saw the other side of the pathway. "God I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see desert." One of the troops said.

"Right?" Kenshin laughed as he ran ahead. He found Gnome sitting on a sand dune as he exited. "Thank you for your help." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome nodded.

"When all the demons clear the passage, seal it." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome nodded again.

"Good thing I thought ahead and laid the charms down as we dug the passageway." Kenshin said as youkai poured out.

The sand at her feet wrote words. _"It will make this considerably easier." _

A few minutes passed and there was a gap in between those coming out. "Alright, close it!" Kenshin said.

Gnome's hands moved quickly, flying through the handsigns. Suddenly the rock walls and floor began to move, new earth being created as a peak sprung out of the ground blocking the hole.

"Alright men, finish the stragglers!" Kenshin ordered.

Gnome lowered her hands after they were finished. The sand at her feet began to write again. _"There, now give me your map." _

Kenshin did as she asked. "What is it?" She gathered magic on her fingertip and drew on the map. She handed it back to him. He looked and saw a 'G' on the desert area of the map. "So I can find you later?"

"..." Gnome nodded.

"OK, thanks again." Kenshin said with a smile.

Gnome vanished and Kenshin looked around. "Everyone make it out OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Inutora said.

"I'm alright." Granberia said.

"I'm OK Kenshin-Chan." Alma said.

"Jordan got in touch with me earlier, he wanted me to tell you he was flying his people back to the base." Inutora said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "No-"

"O-Oi! What's that!"

"!" Everyone's eyes snapped upward to see a bunch of harpy homunculi carrying what looked to be a large golem, Everyone prepared for battle when Kenshin shouted. "No! Fall back! I'll handle this one myself!"

"? !" Everyone looked over at him.

"Relax, I'll be fine, now go!" Kenshin ordered.

"You heard him! Move!" Inutora said. "You better come back!"

Everyone took off as Kenshin shot by and sliced at it's leg. It slowly turned toward him. _"Ok Yuurei, I don't exactly have the bones to take this thing solo." _

"_**Alright, let's do this." Yuurei said. **_

"_**I, who shall awaken, am the Dragon of the Elements who stole the Principles of Creation and Destruction from the Gods." **_Kenshin dodged a fist from the golem as he kept chanting. **_"I laugh at the Dream and pursue the Infinite, I will become the Black Dragon of Destruction, and I shall drive you to the darkest ends of all life itself. Juggernaut Drive!" _**

The Black Dragon of Destruction lifted Kenshin off the ground with it's head and roared. The golem responded by punching at his face. _**"Not today!" **_Yuurei said catching the golem's wrist and throwing it to the ground.

"!" Everyone stopped as they felt a quake through the sand. "What was that?" Granberia said.

"Did he throw that thing?" Inutora said with wide eyes.

"Maybe he knocked it down..." Alma suggested.

The golem got back up and broke off part of the mountain and threw it at the dragon. _**"Shit!" **_Yuurei said as it impacted them. The golem charged forward and brought both hands down onto the dragon's back. Yuurei responded by sinking the Black Dragon's teeth into it's stony leg. **_"Eeeww...it tastes dusty!" _**Yuurei complained.

"Focus!" Kenshin said.

"_**Yeah Yeah...yyaaarggh!" **_Yuurei shouts as he grabbed it's legs and flipped it over the Black Dragon's body. The Black Dragon's tail smacked it back to the ground, but the golem grabbed the tail, going to a kneel and throwing Yuurei and Kenshin against the mountain.

"Oh come on!" Kenshin said. "We can take the Ancient Dragon of Hellas, but we can't take this thing? !"

"_**Technically that was more me than you." Yuurei pointed out. **_

"Piss off and fight this thing!" Kenshin shouts as the golem missed a punch at the Black Dragon's face.

"_**Give me Zanryuu and I might!" **_Yuurei said.

"Aaaghh! Fine!" Kenshin shouts throwing the sword into the Black Dragon's hand. It became the large blade that Kenshin recalled from their time fighting what would later be named the Jabberwocky.

"_**You know I can also remotely make lances by the way." **_Yuurei said as the golem landed a few shots to the arm.

"Talk later finish now!" Kenshin said.

"_**Alright fine!" **_Yuurei said as the Black Dragon ducked under the next punch and slashed the spectral blade upward, cleaving the golem in two. It fell into two pieces, but did not move.

"Hmn, must not have been a homunculus." Kenshin said. "Say Yuurei, we've kinda got a working partnership going here right?"

"_**I suppose." **_Yuurei said.

"So why don't I get anything like Issei's Crimson Queen form?" Kenshin asked.

"_**Well partner we may be working together, but at the end of the day our partnership is out of necessity and I'm still dyin' to take you over." **_Yuurei said.

"Oh...Right." Kenshin said with a furrowed brow. "OK, you've had your fun and your influence is starting to give me a headache." Kenshin said ripping the tendril out.

"_**Whatever." **_Yuurei said as the Black Dragon vanished.

Kenshin walked over to where the encampment was only to find everyone staring at him wide eyed when he got there. "...What?" Kenshin asked.

"We saw you take out the golem Kenshin." Inutora said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "So what then?"

"Have you always been able to do that?" Granberia asked.

"Yes and No." Kenshin said. "I was only able to do it very recently."

"Why haven't you done so more often then?" Alma asked.

"Because it's very draining and there's a spirit inside me that tries to take me over when I do use it." Kenshin said. "Not to mention, it's not really that useful on a war battlefield. Sure I could take on the armies of Forbesii more easily, but at the same time I could inadvertently kill my allies and if I get taken over, I will inadvertently kill my allies."

"Last question...can we trust you?" Inutora said.

"..." Kenshin walked past him. "Make that decision for yourselves. Nothing I say will ease your minds."

"...That tears it." Inutora said turning around and wrapping his arm around Kenshin's shoulder. "So, a job well done yeah?"

"...Huh?" Kenshin blinked.

"Yeah Kenshin-Chan. Aka-Chan got the Ant Queen out. We managed to get out of here with minimal losses. I'd say it's a very well done job." Alma said with a wink. "Feel free to cash in that favor whenever you want by the way."

"Uhm...?" Kenshin said.

"A grand plan you had Kenshin." Granberia said crossing her arms with a calm smirk.

"Well, don't expect another one any time soon because I'm bad at stra- so wait a minute you all trust me now?" Kenshin asked.

"You left the decision to us, instead of stammering out a list of reasons why we should." Inutora said. "That implies trust...so we responded."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes with a smile. "I see...well." He turned toward them with a wide grin. "Mission Accomplished Everyone. Great Job on your parts. We'll rest tonight and make our way back to Port Natalia in the morning and when we do get back, well...first rounds on me." Kenshin said.

"Sir!" All the troops said.

(Break)

_A few days later. _

_Port Natalia. _

Kenshin and his troops had just arrived back at the Port. Akatama walked toward him with the Ant Queen Ari. "Alright, everyone you are dismissed, feel free to have a beer or a shot on me, tell the barkeep to put it on my tab. The troops left except for Inutora, Granberia and Alma.

"Where's Bureijin and Betie?" Alma asked.

"In town. Anyway Kenshin here she is, Queen of the Ant Demons. Ari-Sama this is Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, the man who devised the plan to rescue you." Akatama said.

"..." Ari narrowed her eyes curiously. "I don't believe I've ever seen your face before."

"I've never lived in Makai ma'am." Kenshin said. "Plus my clan has been banished from Makai for a long time."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ari asked.

"I have a bone to pick with Maou Forbesii." Kenshin answered. "So, I figured, why not ally myself with like minded people."

"Well in any case, I thank you for going through the trouble of having me rescued." Ari said with a calm, regal smile. "However before I decide whether or not I wish to participate any further in this war, I want to speak with her majesty."

"I figured that would be the case." Kenshin said. "This way."

Ari and Kenshin walked through town. "How are your children feeling?" Kenshin asked.

"They were worked hard, like slaves in Grangold. The King there unable to do anything." Ari said.

"King?" Kenshin said.

"The continent of Sentora has four regions, each ruled by a King or Queen. The Gold, Natalia and Sabasa regions all have Kings, while Noah has a Queen. It was put in place to prevent the Demon Queen and her chosen king from getting overworked from having to deal with everyone's issues." Ari said.

"Ah, so it's a delegation process." Kenshin nodded. "How are they feeling since they got here?"

"Better." Ari said. "They need to be worked or they go crazy, but now that I'm actually in control of that. They're doing much better."

"That's good." Kenshin smiled.

"How is her majesty doing right now anyway?" Ari asked.

"She could be better, she recently received some really bad news." Kenshin said.

"I see." Ari said.

Kenshin and Ari soon arrived at the inn and walked upstairs. Kenshin knocked on the door. "Alice." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" A depressed sounding voice said from the other end.

"I've brought Ari, the Ant Queen here, she wishes to speak with you." Kenshin said.

"Don't kid around, the Ant Queen is imprisoned at Grangold." Alice said.

"Well, I was, but I'm here now." Ari said.

The door flung open and Alice stared at the two with wide eyes. "How?"

"Let me in and I'll explain." Kenshin grinned.

"Sure, er...give me a moment." Alice closed the door.

"?" Ari and Kenshin glanced at each other as a bunch of clattering was heard. A few minutes later the door opened again.

"Please come in." Alice said. Kenshin and Ari walked inside. They sat down at a table while Alice coiled around near it. "Explain." Kenshin explained his plan to her and what had happened. "So...let me see if I got this right." Alice said. "You...marched the Revolution to both the Safina desert and Noah. The former cutting a path through impassable mountains while the latter slipped into the Gold Region after you provoked the homunculi into attacking you by destroying part of if not all of the blockade between Sentora and Hellgondo...and that actually worked?"

"I believe the results speak for themselves." Kenshin said leaning back in his chair.

"And to think you've only been here three weeks." Alice said. "Anyway. Ari..." She closed her eyes. "I'm glad to see you're well, but at the same time. I need your help with this Revolution."

"I understand, I just want one thing in return." Ari said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"For you to ensure that what happened to me and my daughters and my sons, never happens again." Ari said staring hard at the Demon Queen.

"...You have my word." Alice said closing her eyes.

"No, in case you misheard me. I'm not asking you to interfere every time, I understand your position as Queen of Demons, but I don't want my children being treated like slaves ever again." Ari said.

"I understand. My answer is still the same." Alice said.

"Very well, then I pledge my allegiance to you." Ari said. "I'll be going now."

"Thank you." Alice said.

Ari left the room leaving Kenshin and the Demon Queen alone. "Come on, who da man?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"..." Alice shook her head. "This doesn't change much, Forbesii will just make more."

"Yes, but we scored a win. How long has it been since you've gone on the offensive and won?" Kenshin asked.

"Back when..." Alice glanced away.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes sympathetically. "It's OK to be sad you know." Kenshin said. "Anyone else would be."

"But I am the leader..." Alice said with a sigh.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "You are, but even leaders have moments of sadness and despair..the trick is not letting anyone see it, letting it out sure, but not letting your subjects see it. The morale of the Youkai Revolution flows through you Alice. If you move around defeated, so will everyone else." Kenshin said.

"..." Alice stared at him before a smile worked it's way across her face. "...Thank you. To think...I needed someone, who hasn't even been here a month teach me such an obvious lesson."

"Of course." Kenshin said. "Now, I'll be going."

Kenshin turned to leave when Alice's arms wrapped around his chest. "Alice?"

"Kenshin, I never got the chance to thank you for reviving my Knights." Alice said. "Next to Luka, they are the closest people to me."

"You're welcome." Kenshin said.

"Also, from this point forward, I'm naming you the Vice Commander of the Revolution." Alice said. "You answer to no one else, but me."

"V-Vice Commander?" Kenshin asked. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, you've done something we've not been able to do in long while. Win against the Homunculi Army." Alice said.

"It's just one job though, it might not go as well next time." Kenshin said.

"I have faith that it will." Alice said.

"Well thanks, but...wait..." Kenshin went into thought. "I have another idea."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Your Kyoto Sector recently just entered the Trinity Alliance between the Factions of Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and most recently, the Norse Gods...I guess it's not really a Trinity anymore." Kenshin said. "That's where I was before I got here." _"Or before I died rather." He added mentally. _

"I know vaguely about that. Yasaka sent me an emissary." Alice said. "What are you thinking?"

"I could go and ask them for some assistance." Kenshin said.

"You think that would work?" Alice asked.

"I think it's at least worth a try." Kenshin said.

"Very well then if you think it's the best thing to do." Alice said.

"But, I need to go there with few numbers. I was thinking Granberia, Alma Elma and Erubetie." Kenshin said.

"I understand, if both of us leave, it will open us up to attack." Alice said. "But, I could stand to get out and about, so I'll at least come with you to Yamatai."

"As you wish." Kenshin nodded.

(break)

_Five days later. _

Kenshin, Alice, Yubelluna, Granberia, Erubetie and Alma Elma proceeded through the Noah Region. "It's really nice here." Kenshin said.

"It is, it's a nice region." Erubetie said with a calm smile.

"That reminds me, Betie, have you been by your home lately?" Alma Elma asked.

"No actually." Erubetie said.

"Well let's swing by there. Undine always did used to comment about how beautiful her spring looked. " Kenshin said.

"Doesn't it seem a little unnecessary?" Alice asked. "We could visit it after you get back."

"Well, how far is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmn..." Granberia took out the map and showed it to Erubetie. "Not far at all." The Slime Queen said.

"I could stand to take in the sights a little bit myself, if it's OK with you Lady Alipheese." Granberia said.

"Oh what the hell, why not?" Alice said with a shrug.

"Oooh, can we go to Grand Noah after we get back and visit the Coliseum." Alma Elma said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No." Alice said.

"But!" Alma Elma, Kenshin and Granberia all said.

"No." Alice said. "Granberia's and Kenshin's battle fanaticism is better served for the battlefield of war, but you Alma, you'll just fuck your opponent into unconsciousness after you win, in the middle of the ring, because people apparently like the free sex show."

"Ara, what if Kenshin or Granby's my opponent though?" Alma Elma said with a wink.

"E-Eh?" Kenshin said.

"Ugh..." Granberia facepalmed.

The group proceeded east, a couple of hours passed when Erubetie stopped. "Wait, something's wrong..." She rushed forward.

"Hey!" Kenshin said taking off after her. "Wait up Erubetie! What's wrong? !"

"No, nononono!" Erubetie said in a panicked voice.

"Erubetie!" Kenshin said as the Slime Queen picked up speed. He eventually caught up to her as she stopped, her eyes overlooking a bay. "!" He looked outward.

"Wh...What happened here?" Erubetie said. "Undine's Spring...it's..."

"Polluted to hell." Kenshin said.

It was true, where once as pristine, clear waters, was now a dark murky mess. Erubetie walked toward the hanging cliff and sunk into the ground. Alice, Granberia and Alma Elma all arrived behind Kenshin.

"Whoa..." Alma Elma said.

"It's been befouled here." Granberia said.

"Dammit Forbesii," Alice growled.

"...Alma." Kenshin said.

"What is it Kenshin-Chan?" Alma Elma asked.

"I need you to fly over the spring and drop as many of these in the water as you can." Kenshin said holding out two large stacks of charms.

"Huh? Why?" Alma Elma said.

"Just do it." Kenshin said.

"Fine Fine, I'm on my way." Alma Elma said taking the charms and flying over the spring.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Alice asked.

"Seeing her spring turned into this, it's likely making Undine physically ill." Kenshin said. "I'm going to try and clean it up."

"Without the elements at your disposal?" Granberia asked.

"I'm not letting one of the spirits remain ill any longer than I have to." Kenshin said.

Alma Elma came back."Ok Kenshin-Chan they're all in the water."

"OK..." Kenshin took a breath and started flashing through handsigns. _"Hyoumenka Suimon: Purification!" _

Alice's, Yubelluna's, Alma Elma's and Granberia's eyes all widened as Kenshin's knees buckled and he let out a cry of pain. "Kenshin!" Yubelluna shouts stepping toward him.

"Don't!" Kenshin said. "I can't break my concentration, don't worry, this is normal!"

"..." Granberia looked out toward the spring, the charms were all glowing, and the spring was definitely clearing, but it was doing so slowly.

"Hrrnnnn!" Kenshin groaned out.

"..." Alma Elma stared at Kenshin as blood started to seep from his nose. "Kenshin-Chan..."

"Haa...haa...haa...haa.." Kenshin panted heavily.

"Kenshin, that's enough. You can't take much more of this." Alice said.

(Cough! Cough!)

Kenshin started coughing hoarsely. Finally his hands lowered and all the charms lost power and vanished. He grabbed his chest and started coughing violently. He then suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his face and a pair of slimy lips overlap his own. His urge to cough was lessening. When the lips left him, he opened his eyes to find Undine. "Undine...?"

"You idiot..." Undine said. "You damn idiot..." She repeated.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Undine shook her head. "What were you thinking? The Purification spells makes you take the befoulment into your own body, at least the essence of it anyway."

"I'm fine Undine," Kenshin said.

"How are you alive again?" Undine asked.

"I'll explain when all of you are together." Kenshin said.

"Very well..." Undine said. "When Erubetie told me just now who revived her, I didn't believe what I was hearing, but...it's good to see you alive and well Kenshin."

"Then..." Kenshin was cut off.

"I don't think now would be a good time. I can't leave my spring like this." Undine said.

"I understand." Kenshin nodded. "I'll be back to try again."

"...Don't overdo it now." Undine said.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Kenshin grinned as he got up. He turned to Erubetie. "Are you going to stay here? I understand if you want to."

"..." Erubetie went silent.

"Where are you going exactly?" Undine asked.

"To request help from the Alliance." Kenshin said. "Basically I'm headed for the Underworld."

"Erubetie, go. I'll be fine." Undine said.

"You're sure?" Erubetie asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm already starting to feel a bit better, I'll be fine for the week or two you're gone." Undine said.

"Week or two?" Alice said.

"The flow of time between there and here is warped. A week here, only equates to a day there." Undine said.

"Well, let's get a move on then." Kenshin said.

As Kenshin, Yubelluna, Alice, Alma and Granberia all walked ahead. Erubetie remained back for a moment. "I thought you abhorred war." She asked.

"I do." Undine said with her eyes closed. "But I also realize that Maou Forbesii has got to go. Now run along, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Right." Erubetie said.

(flashback end)

"From there, we went to Yamatai which took a couple of days of travel, came to Kyoto where Yasaka was just on her way to help you all, and the rest is well...history." Kenshin said.

"Jeez you really matured as a leader." Azazel said.

"No, I just got really lucky." Kenshin said. "There was a good chance that plan could have fallen flat on it's face."

"That's a part of war like Raiser's Queen said." Grayfia said.

"OK, let's get out of here." Kenshin said.

Yukari nodded and canceled the spell. Everyone came to in the main room, but Kenshin started coughing. "Are you OK Kenshin?" Rias asked.

"Ack, yeah...I'm just still feeling the effects from taking in all that crap." Kenshin said. "Gaah..."

"How did you get sick from it?" Sona asked.

"Well the charms are connected to my mana and youki. The youki took a hit when I activated all of the charms, but the foul essence went straight to my mana." Kenshin said.

"Then it sounds like you need a Senjutsu healing." Tamamo said.

"Yeah it should only take an hour." Evangeline shrugged.

"I don't mind." Koneko said.

"Ok, in a bit. I've got to go speak with someone right now." Kenshin said as he left the room.

Kenshin walked into the forest and kept walking until he found Vali. "Vali." Kenshin said. "? Why are you in that form?" Kenshin asked seeing him in Juggernaut Overdrive.

"I'm training with it." Vali said.

Kenshin glanced over and saw a line of dirt spots where trees used to be. "I'll say."

"The trees will grow back, the roots are still there." Vali said dropping out of Juggernaut Overdrive. "Before I hear you speak, I want to know one thing."

"Go for it." Kenshin said.

"Did you fight my grandfather?" Vali asked.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "I did."

"..." Vali closed his eyes. "I see."

"I hit him with the Quadruple Giga at the end of it." Kenshin said. "He called you worthless during the fight, does this upset you?"

"No." Vali said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "Well onto my proposition. I want you and your team to come to Makai with me."

"Is that right?" Vali asked.

"There is a war going on, and we could use all the help we can get." Kenshin said.

"A war you say?" Vali said.

"Yes. There are a lot of rank and files to go through, but they do have a few strong ones commanding them." Kenshin said.

"Hmn, I could use this as a good excuse to flex my muscles after recovering from Samael's curse." Vali said. "Very well. We know how to get there from the Dimensional Gap, so where do you need to meet us at?"

"Just be at Yamatai Village, that's where we will be coming in at." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Vali nodded. "You have a deal."

"Thank you." Kenshin nodded.

Vali nodded and teleported away after saying. "I'm going to inform my team of this."

Vali reappeared in a separate meadow. He hunched over and immediately punched a tree. _**"Are you OK, Vali?" Albion asked. **_

"...That man..." Vali said with a scowl. "Rizevim...I wanted to be the one to kill him."

"_**You know at your level though, it would have been impossible. Not with his Sacred Gear Canceler." Albion said. **_

"I know, but then how...how did Kenshin overcome it?" Vali seethed.

"Vali."

"!" Vali's eyes darted left and found Miyuki standing there with a concerned look.

"Are you OK?" Miyuki asked.

"..." Vali stood up straight. "I'm fine."

"..." Miyuki walked up to him and embraced him.

"!, What are you-?" Vali said.

"I never got the chance to thank you for comforting me." Miyuki said

"..." Vali went silent.

"So if you need the same, come and ask me, OK?" Miyuki asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"...OK." Vali said almost without thinking.

"OK then. I'll see you later." Miyuki asked backing away and waving him off.

"That girl..." Vali said after Miyuki left. "How is she able to get under my skin so easily?"

Back with Kenshin. He was walking back to the Gremory Castle when he suddenly stopped and took out his sword. "Come out." He said turning around.

Someone walked forward. "!" Kenshin scowled."Forbesii..."

"Good evening, Vice Commander." Forbesii greeted.

"You decided to come here? Dumb move." Kenshin scowled.

"I am here, but I am not presently here." Forbesii said with an emotionless smile.

"Then why are you?" Kenshin said, not sheathing his sword. _"An Astral Projection." _He thought.

"Well first, I would like to congratulate you on your success in freeing Ant Queen Ari. It must have taken quite the effort to pull off." Forbesii said.

"..." Kenshin glared at the Juurokudaime Maou.

"But...you should know, that the damage you have done, is being repaired as we speak." Forbesii said.

"So you're cranking out more two bit imitation demons, you must really love watching them go down." Kenshin said.

"Why not? It was working fine until you showed up." Forbesii said.

"Well I'm there now, so shit's not going to go how you want it to anymore." Kenshin said. "And make no mistake Forbesii. Soon we will fight, and you will fall."

"Hmhmhmhm..." Forbesii chuckled. "We'll just see about two bit imitation demons as you called them aren't the only things waiting for you."

"But, while we're having our little parlay. Let me ask you something." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Forbesii said with the same emotionless smile.

"Why this rage trip against our master? He may have been strict, but he was a kind king and a good person." Kenshin said.

"..." Forbesii stared at him for a moment. "You want to know my reasoning for doing things the way I do?" He closed his eyes and laughed. "Well Kenshin, even if I told you why, I doubt that it would change anything at all."

"You're trying to destroy innocent lives to do this, you're damn right I want to know why." Kenshin said with a glare. "Not to mention my friends, my family and my home!"

"Funny you should bring those things up...what then, about my friends? My family? My home?" Forbesii asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"I was the First Homunculus." Forbesii said. "I had the names of all the homunculi that were to come after programmed into my core. I suppose we were to be used to combat the Fifteenth Demon Queen and Shin Tatsu in the previous war, but that did not happen."

"..." Kenshin kept listening.

"The project was shut down after I was more or less born." Forbesii said. "At least until the previous war was over. Over the course of that war, I was mentored by Shin Tatsu-Shishou, but I had this nagging feeling that something was missing deep down inside. So, he gathered up all the scientists and restarted the project, placing a village of homunculi at the southern border of Hellgondo."

"Not really making any sense." Kenshin grunted.

"The village was destroyed." Forbesii said. "I was out gathering food for my family when I came back to find the village laid to waste, and Shishou was standing amongst the destruction."

"..." Kenshin scowled. "Bullshit."

"Hm?" Forbesii said.

"You're implying that Shin Tatsu laid your village to waste, Bullshit." Kenshin said.

"His mana and youki were all over the place, but believe what you will. Since that day I trained to destroy him, and everything he ever built." Forbesii said. "One of these objectives is already complete."

"Which you will pay dearly for." Kenshin snarled.

"...You know, I don't get why we have to fight." Forbesii said walking around Kenshin. "In the end we are both seeking to achieve the same thing, an end to all the violence and suffering in the world. To bring peace. The measures I have dealt out to Alipheese and those who support her, is no different than what you're trying to do to me. We are both the same. Both striving for our own separate ideals of peace."

"I am nothing like you." Kenshin growled. "You think what you're doing to Makai will result in peace? ! You will only destroy Makai through your fear mongering!"

"It could be said that the World of Demons has been on the path to ruination ever since the Dark Goddess and her first six daughters were tricked into sealing themselves away by the Goddess of Light, Ilias." Forbesii said.

"Grrh!" Kenshin scowled.

"Nonetheless your decision is clear. A shame really you would have been so powerful." Forbesii said. "Go ahead and regain your former strength, and train with that Touki as well."

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"I want to see the look in Alipheese's eyes as I crush her final hope. Before I bring an end to the Fateburn line." Forbesii said as he disappeared.

"...Be careful what you ask for you bastard, you might end up getting more than you bargained for." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin."

"?" Kenshin turned to find Tamamo. "Tamamo?"

"I heard your conversation." Tamamo said. "I'm glad to see you didn't let him get in your head."

"Of course not." Kenshin said. "What is it?"

"Here." Tamamo said handing him a book.

"What is it?" Kenshin said accepting it.

"Shin Tatsu's journal, from back in his old war days all the way through till he became the Avaricious Ryuujin." Tamamo said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. He stored it away.

"No, thank you." Tamamo said. "For acting when I couldn't...and keeping the Youkai Revolution afloat."

"It's not just afloat. We're going to win this thing." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Tamamo smiled.

Kenshin and Tamamo walked back to the Castle. Irina was talking with Xenovia. "Irina." Kenshin called out.

"Eh?" Irina said. "What is it?"

"Michael got in touch with me earlier. He said you are to represent Heaven in assisting the Youkai Revolution." Kenshin said. "He also said no hard feelings about not telling him."

"Whew." Irina sighed. "Alright, I'll be there."

"OK." Kenshin nodded. "Should probably think about getting to sleep soon."

"Right Right." Both Irina and Xenovia said.

(break)

_Next Morning. _

It was nearly eight in the morning as Kenshin stood at the gate in Kyoto. With him was Rasai. "..." Kenshin glanced over at the noble son. "You're the guy Sairaorg beat for the heirship, right?"

Rasai bristled a bit, but kept his composure. "I am...he has a Longinus Sacred Gear."

"He told me he didn't use it." Kenshin said. "Went barebones like he does in most situations."

"..." Rasai went silent.

"Look here." Kenshin said making Rasai turn to him. "I don't care what you do to me. I really don't, you wanna take a swing at me you go right ahead, but the second you try and screw over the Revolution, then the gloves come off, got it?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't trust me." Rasai said.

"I don't trust the Great King Faction." Kenshin said. "Your father least of all."

"My father is..." Rasai said.

"Your father is a swine who would sell his own family down the river if he thought it'd get him ahead." Kenshin said gruffly.

"..." Rasai glared at him.

"How did you react when you found out you had a brother anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Rasai said nothing.

"I'm sorry? You're gonna have to speak up." Kenshin goaded.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work." Rasai said. "You don't trust my father fine, but I am not him, so don't treat me like I am."

"Finally a reaction other than stone cold stoicism." Kenshin said.

"It's almost Eight AM, where are they?" Rasai grunted.

"Three, two, one." Kenshin said.

Suddenly the Gremory, Sitri, and Kuroshi peerages, as well as Azazel, Grayfia, Ravel, Raiser, Sextum and Serafall all appeared. Kenshin greeted them. "Hello everyone. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Yukari said with a smile.

"Kenshin? You're the Vice Commander?" Saji asked.

"Were you not at the meeting?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I was still in the hospital recovering." Saji said. "Whoa..."

"Thank you for not voicing any discontent with us, despite us never really having worked together in any capacity." Sona said.

"First time for everything." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Kenshin, why did you leave so early this morning?" Rias asked. "There was still plenty of time."

"I had to secure our way to Makai. I told you this before we went to sleep Rias." Kenshin said.

"So we're going to war then." Evangeline asked. "Should be fun." She said with a small smirk.

"Uuuu..." Gasper shivered.

"It'll be OK Gasper, you could probably just help with support." Issei said.

"Th-Thanks Senpai..." Gasper said.

"Eh?" Miyuki looked around. "Where's..." Kenshin cut her off.

"They've secured their own way to Makai and will meet us there." Kenshin said.

"Wait, you've secured our way to Makai? You've been standing here with me for the better part of the last hour." Rasai said.

"I did it before you arrived. Yasaka-Sama's sending her people through first." Kenshin said.

"Yo Kenshin, don't you think this is kind of overkill though?" Azazel asked.

"No." Kenshin said. "The bastard can manufacture an army Azazel. So I need to find a way to even the scales. You all are my answer."

"The prospect of that does warrant a response." Grayfia said.

"We're ready to help however we can Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. I'm mainly just coming to see how my Queen is doing." Raiser said.

"I'm curious to see the Youkai Homeworld." Serafall said with a smile.

"Kenshin-San." Kenshin turned to find Yasaka and Kunou. "We're ready for your group now."

"OK, everyone lets move." Kenshin said. They nodded and proceeded inward.

Yasaka walked next to Issei. "Hello Sekiryuutei-San." She said.

"O-Oh, hello Y-Yasaka-San." Issei said, still remembering their last encounter.

"Issei-Sama, why are you blushing?" Kunou asked.

"Huhuhuhuhu." Yasaka giggled to herself.

"By the way Kaa-Sama, can I show Issei-Sama my older form sometime?" Kunou asked.

"Older form?" Issei said.

"Yes, Kunou's actually older than she appears, as old as you really." Yasaka said. "But she looks so cute like this so I keep her this way." She teased, petting Kunou's head.

"Kaa-Saaammaaa!" Kunou whined.

"She doesn't care?" Issei asked. "That you keep her like this?"

"Issei, for youkai once you get past a certain point. Age is just a number." Tamamo said. "Besides according to your folklore we're tricksters who can change our form anyway so..." Tamamo trailed off.

"I see." Issei said. "Uhm, sure Kunou. I'd love to see your true form sometime."

"Y-Yes!" Kunou said with a blush.

The group arrived at a portal. "Here we are." Yasaka said.

"OK, once we enter this portal. We do not leave until the job is done. Any of you wishing to back out now, speak up or hold your peace." Kenshin said.

"..." Silence reigned in the air.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." Kenshin said walking into the portal. _"Get ready Forbesii you bastard. I'm coming back, and I'm bringing backup with me." Kenshin thought. _

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Yo Kenshin, how's the cough?

Kenshin: Fine, that Senjutsu healing session really did the trick.

Koneko: You're welcome Senpai.

Draconis: Anyway, next time. The Youkai Revolution gains momentum. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	53. Welcome to the Revolution

Draconis: Haa...

Kenshin: What now?

Draconis: Oh nothing, just in one of those ruts where I'm always sleepy.

Rias: Oh? That's unfortunate.

Draconis: Indeed. Anyway.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 53

Welcome to the Revolution

Draconis: Begin!

(break)

When the three peerages, two Phenex, Azazel, Rasai, Grayfia, Serafall, Sextum, Yasaka and Kunou came out of the portal. They found themselves in an old fashioned Japanese village. Kenshin glanced at Rias and saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Heheheheh." He snickered. "I knew you'd have that reaction." Kenshin said.

"Aaah, it's good to be home." Tamamo sighed contently.

"Makai or this village?" Azazel asked.

"Both." Tamamo said.

"Hey Yasaka-Sama, I thought you couldn't leave Kyoto." Issei said. "Because of the Leylines was it?" Yasaka nodded, but replied to him.

"Worry not. The Youkai Homeworld is connected to the Kyoto Youkai Capitol which is connected to Kyoto itself of course. Basically I can walk freely here." Yasaka said with a smile. "I was also helping with the Underworld's crisis after all."

"Oh." Issei nodded.

"So this is Makai." Yukari said looking up at the sky.

"Yes, I can feel it, the youki in the air." Hikari said.

"I like it here..." Koneko said.

"This village is really nice." Asia said.

"It is quite nice here." Sona agreed.

"Kaich-" Tsubaki was cut off.

"Uhm, can I ask that you all use names instead of titles here?" Kenshin said.

"Why?" Rias and Sona asked.

"Just because..." Kenshin sighed.

"You didn't tell the Queen exactly what you were bringin' did ya?" Azazel asked with a coy grin.

"...No..." Kenshin sighed again.

"Well come on Kenshin-kun you know our strengths better than anyone here besides ourselves." Kiba said.

"Ara, you should tell her that you trust us. I mean she did place her trust in you after all." Akeno said.

"Can we quit talking and get moving?" Raiser drawled.

"Yeah, I need to meet the Demon Queen." Serafall said.

"Yes, Yes this way." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and company proceeded through Yamatai. "Why are people whispering?" Saji asked Kenshin.

"Probably because they see Tamamo." Kenshin said. "She's been missing for awhile so obviously they're gonna wonder if that's really her after the fiasco that took place before we got here."

"Shouldn't her being with you be a dead giveaway though?" Sona asked.

"I suppose, but they've all been rather worked up. Being on the edge of the Noah Region didn't spare them from homunculi attacks completely." Kenshin said.

"Why did they not fight then?" Xenovia asked.

"Does every devil, fallen angel or angel fight?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel and Irina all said.

"Not every Youkai can fight." Kenshin said. "That's why we've asked the Kyoto Youkai to come and why I came asking for help. Sure we could take able bodied men and women to task and have them fight for us, but we can't keep doing that and most would require training we simply don't have the time to give."

"How unfortunate." Rasai said with an impassive tone.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at this, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly a little girl with a black fox tail crashed into Kenshin's leg. "Oh?" Rias said.

"Hm?" Kenshin crouched down. "Are you OK little kitsune?"

"I-I can't find my parents." She sniffed with tears in her eyes.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a smile. "Just hang on OK? What's your name?"

"V-Victoria." She answered.

"Nice to meet you." He turned his head. "Tamamo, Alice is at your home, take everyone there. Issei, Rias, Irina come with me please?"

"OK." The aforementioned three said.

"Alright, follow me everyone." Tamamo said.

"Here I'll follow with them so they don't get suspected for homunculi." Erubetie appeared, rising up from the ground.

"Thanks." Kenshin nodded.

"So Victoria-Chan, what do your parents look like?" Issei asked.

"U-Uhm..." Victoria went into thought.

"It's OK he's friendly." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Well...my Mama's got long hair, with some of it standing up like hers does." Victoria pointed at Rias.

"Hm?" Rias looked up at the ahoge hair strand on top of her head. "Like this?"

"Uh huh." Victoria nodded. "And Papa's got dark like mine and he wears glasses."

"Tails?" Irina asked.

"Eh?" Victoria asked.

"How many tails do they have?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh." Victoria said. "Mama's a Gobi, while Papa's a Yonbi."

"Ah. Alright Issei, Irina, you two look around for them, and Rias and I will do the same. We'll cover more ground separately." Kenshin said.

"Right, come on Issei-kun." Irina said grabbing Issei's hand.

Kenshin watched the two leave. He reached down and grabbed Victoria's hand. "Alright Victoria-Chan, let's go."

"'Kay." Victoria said cheerfully. "Eh?" She looked up as Rias grabbed her other hand.

"Let's go." Rias said with a smile. Rias, Kenshin and Victoria walked through Yamatai. "So Victoria-Chan, do you live in the village?"

"Uh huh. We love it here." Victoria said with a cute smile. "You're pretty Neesan."

"Oh, thank you Victoria-Chan." Rias giggled.

"So Victoria, what were you doing when you lost your parents?" Kenshin asked.

"I was playing with my friends, when they had to go home...I couldn't remember how to get home..." Victoria said.

"Well don't worry. We'll get you home." Kenshin smiled.

"Hey, are you two like my Mama and Papa?" Victoria asked.

"Uh..." Kenshin said.

"I...don't follow." Rias said.

"Well, Mama and Papa sleep in the same bed, they kiss a lot and they wear rings. I notice Neesan here has a ring around her neck, but where's yours Niisan." Victoria said.

"Um...how to explain the matters of engagement to a child..." Kenshin said rubbing his chin in thought.

"We're nearly there." Rias said petting Victoria's head with a smile. "We haven't made it to that third part yet."

"Oh, so you two are just really close." Victoria said with a smile. "Just like Auntie and her friend."

"Yes." Kenshin said.

Meanwhile Issei and Irina were walking through another part of Yamatai. Irina was hesitating to grab Issei's hand when he just rolled his eyes and grabbed hers. "Come on Irina, you've never been this hesitant." Issei laughed.

"W-Well." Irina said glanced away. "I..I heard you were gone...and...part of me still believes that this is just a dream...that you're still gone..."

"..." Issei stared at her. "Irina...now if this was a dream...could I do this?" He yanked her toward him, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Mm!" Irina moaned at the contact. "Mm...mmn..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

It lasted a full minute before the angel girl needed to break away for air. "Still feel like a dream?" Issei laughed.

"No..." Irina laid her head on his chest. "Thank you..."

"Of course...after all. I couldn't stay dead. I wouldn't be able to have sex with you ever again." Issei said.

"Pervert..." Irina said with a blush before pulling away. "Then again, I wouldn't have you any other way." She ran forward and stopped, turning her head toward him, winking with her tongue stuck out. "Let me know when, and I'll prepare the room, OK?" She said holding the enchanted doorknob in between her fingers.

"Well, let's wait for a break in the action to come." Issei said.

Back with Kenshin and Rias they heard two voices calling out. "Victoria! Victoria!"

"Haa? !" Victoria ran forward toward two kitsune a female with five tails and a male with four tails. "Mama! Papa!"

"Victoria!" The mother fell to her knees and embraced her daughter.

"You had us so worried!" The father said petting her head.

"I-I couldn't remember how to get home." Victoria sniffed.

"It's OK, I'll start coming with you to keep an eye on you OK?" The father said.

"OK." Victoria nodded.

"Thank you so much for bringing our daughter back to us." The mother looked up only to gasp. "V-Vice Commander Kuroshi?"

"At ease ma'am." Kenshin said waving her off. "Your daughter Victoria bumped into me, saying she was lost. So I did what anyone else would."

"O-Of course. Th-Thank you sir." The father said as the family bowed respectfully toward him.

"Hey Hey, no need for that." Kenshin said. "Just go on. I'm sure Victoria there could use a nap."

"Yes, thank you." The mother smiled. "Come on Victoria let's go." She said picking up her daughter.

"Bye Niisan, Neesan!" Victoria waved, as they walked away.

Rias and Kenshin smiled back as they waved them off. Kenshin chuckled. "Aah...nice to see a happy family even in this difficult time." He said with a smile.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "You know...maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we had a child...sooner rather than later." She said.

"Eh?" Kenshin said glancing at her with a dark blush.

"It's just...I'd like to start a family with you." Rias said setting her head on his shoulder.

"I know...and don't get me wrong, I'd like to start one soon too, but...with this war, and the Khaos Brigade back home. I'd rather not try and raise a child during all that." Kenshin said.

"I understand." Rias said. "We can do it after."

"Right." Kenshin said.

The two turned around and started walking up the hill toward the largest building in Yamatai. They soon met up with Issei and Irina. Issei and Kenshin hung up front while Irina and Rias walked a short distance behind. "Issei." Kenshin said.

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"After this I need you to come with me somewhere." Kenshin said.

"Eh? Isn't the continent massive? Won't that take forever?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry. I set a warp point there before I left. We'll be gone a half a day at most." Kenshin said.

"Well, OK." Issei said. "Let me know when you're ready."

(break)

_Tamamo's house._

Rias, Irina, Kenshin and Issei arrived to find Tamamo talking to Alice while everyone else socialized amongst themselves. "Ahem." Kenshin cleared his throat.

"?" Alice looked over. "Oh Kenshin, you're finally here. What were you doing?"

"I got lost on the road of life." Kenshin said.

"Not that again." Alice groaned.

"Hahaha. It's OK Alice. I was just helping a little kitsune find her parents." Kenshin said.

"Oh. Well alright then, but couldn't you have at least sent a clone to speed this along?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking about it." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Well you're here now." Alice shrugged. "Alright with the Vice Commander here we can begin the meeting."

Alice, Kenshin, Alma, Erubetie, Granberia and Tamamo stood across from the rest of the group. Serafall and Grayfia stood in front of the Devils, Azazel, Sextum and Irina. "Alright. I am Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth. Current Queen of Demons and Leader of the Youkai Revolution."

"You already know who I am." Kenshin shrugged.

"Same here, but the four of us. Betie, Granby, Tamamo-Chan and myself make up the Four Heavenly Knights." Alma Elma introduced.

"The Four Grand Cardinals would be here with us, but they and three fourths of the Revolution are still en route." Alice said.

"En route? A fourth is still there in Natalia?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I sent the others to Sabasa to bolster their forces. When the time is right they'll join us." Alice said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "So we're moving our operations to Noah then?"

"I figured since you dealt a crushing blow to the Gold Region Homunculi's military strength they had to pull back their forces, and what do you know? I was right." Alice said.

"OK. Now." Kenshin waved his hand toward Serafall and Grayfia.

"Hello Lady Aliph- Can I just call you Alice?" Serafall asked. Alice nodded. "Lady Alice. I'm Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. I'm one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld." She introduced.

"A cutesy girl like you? Hmn...well I guess it makes sense, given the raw magic power I'm tasting, rolling off of you." Alice said. "So they sent one of their leaders to meet me?"

"I'm in charge of diplomatic affairs." Serafall answered.

"She leaves the best impression on potential allies." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Alice nodded.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge." Grayfia introduced. "Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, another of the Four Great Satans and retainer to Serafall-Sama during her stay here."

"She's the strongest person carrying the Queen Piece." Kenshin said.

"Why the maid garb?" Alice asked.

"I am also the Gremory Clan's maid, it's easier for me to move like this." Grayfia said.

"I see." Alice said. She turned to Azazel. "You're the next strongest one here, though the drop off in power isn't much."

"I used to be the Governor of the Fallen Angel Faction until I got into trouble and had to abdicate my position." Azazel said.

"Fallen Angel?" Alice said. "Hmn..try not to fling your light weaponry near my people. What was your crime?"

"I tried to get the Infinity Dragon God to meet up with your Vice Commander there and the Sekiryuutei." Azazel shrugged. "She was the face of a terrorist organization that your...I guess former husband has been helping."

"I see." Alice said. "The Infinity Dragon God huh...I can see why that would be a problem." She glanced at Irina.

"I'm Irina Shidou, Michael-Sama's Ace!" Irina introduced enthusiastically.

"Michael, as in Archangel Michael?" Alice drawled before turning to Kenshin. "You brought an angel here?"

"Look it's not the same type of angel that's hanging out in the Divine Realms above our heads." Kenshin said. "Irina's a capable fighter and she'll help us out."

"OK." Alice said. "And you?" She looked over at Sextum.

"I am Sextum Averruncus, formerly of the organization Cosmo Entelecheia. My specialty is water/ice magics." Sextum introduced.

"Very good." Alice said. "Now for these groups here."

Sona stepped forward first. "I am Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Devil Clan, Behind me is my peerage.

"Tsubaki Shinra, naginata wielder and my Sacred Gear is Mirror Alice, which allows me to reflect attacks amongst other things." Tsubaki said.

"Momo Hanakai, Bishop, Most of us have Sacred Gears, but we haven't gotten a chance to train with them yet." Momo said.

"Reya Kusaka, Bishop." Reya introduced.

"Tomoe Meguri, Knight." Tomoe said.

"Tsubasa Yura, Rook." Tsubasa said

"Ruruko Nimura, Pawn." Ruruko introduced meekly.

"Genshirou Saji, Pawn. Wielder of the Vritra Sacred Gears." Saji said.

"Thank you for your service." Alice nodded. "You." She looked at Rias.

"I am Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Gremory clan. Wielder of the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction." Rias introduced. "My peerage is..."

"Akeno Himejima, Queen. Abilities are magic, specializing in Lightning and Holy Lightning." Akeno said.

"Same rules as Azazel and the angel girl." Alice said. Akeno nodded.

"A-Ano, A-Asia Argento. Bishop. My Sacred Gear is Twilight Healing, which as it's name implies makes me a healer." Asia introduced.

"Wonderful, we could always use more healers." Alice said with an appreciative smile.

"G-Gasper Vladi. Bishop. Sacred Gear is F-Forbidden Balor View. I can freeze people in place, but I haven't mastered it yet." Gasper said. "Also I'm half vampire."

"Interesting. We'll keep you in the back." Alice said.

"Xenovia Quarta, Knight. I don't have a Sacred Gear, but I have my blade Durandal." Xenovia said.

"It's a powerful sword." Kenshin said.

"Oh really?" Granberia said with a small smirk.

"Kiba Yuuto, my Sacred Gears are Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. I can create swords and I also am in possession of the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram." Kiba said.

"Another interesting one." Granberia said.

"Koneko Toujou, Rook. Specialties include Physical combat and Senjutsu." Koneko said.

"Rossweisse, former Valkyrie of Valhalla. I've been designated as a high level magic user." Rossweisse said.

"Good, a magic cannon. We've been needing those." Alice said.

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou, Pawn and wielder of the Boosted Gear, which doubles my power every ten seconds." Issei said.

"...Seriously?" Alice drawled. "I'm glad you're on our side. Because that's just broken."

"Eh..heheheheheh..." Issei chuckled awkwardly.

"He's also the strongest in the Gremory Peerage. At my best he can hang with me." Kenshin said. "The other group is my peerage, of which I am King.

"I'm the Queen." Tamamo said.

"Knight/Rook/Pawn." Granberia, Alma Elma and Erubetie all said.

Yukari stepped forward. "Yukari Tsuki, Knight, swordswoman and Kenshin's twin sister and Elementalist, close to becoming Master."

"Miyuki Tsuki. Kenshin's younger sister. Quarterstaff user and Rook. Same as Yukari as far as powers go."

"Hikari Tsuki, Bishop. I guess you could call me a Battle Mage. Staff user." Hikari said. "I'm also Kenshin's mother."

"Nice to meet you." Alice nodded.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Shinso Vampire and master of dark and ice magics." Evangeline said. "Bishop."

"Chachamaru Karakuri. Pawn. Also a gynoid." Chachamaru said.

"Interesting, a non human." Alice said.

"And I'm Kazumi Asakura. Pawn and Scout for the Kuroshi peerage." Kazumi said.

"Scout?" Alice said.

"Her Sacred Gear allows her to control several remote camera drones." Kenshin said.

"Great!" Alice said. "Now we could know when they're coming!"

"There's three more." Kenshin said.

Raiser, Ravel and Rasai stepped forward. "I'm Raiser Phenex, second son of the Phenex clan, named for the legendary bird." Raiser said. "Kenshin tells me you've got my Queen Yubelluna, may I know where she is?"

"She's in the garden." Alice answered. "After we're finished here you can go and see her."

"My thanks." Raiser bowed respectfully.

"I'm Ravel Phenex. Free Bishop and his younger sister." Ravel pointed at Raiser. "We were asked to come here by our family to make Phoenix Tears for your efforts."

"They're basically a high level healing potion." Kenshin said.

"I thank your clan for their consideration." Alice nodded.

"Just so you know, after this war is over we'll be billing you for our services." Raiser said.

"Understandable. I don't expect you to work for free." Alice nodded again.

Rasai stepped forward. "I am Rasai Bael, former heir to the Bael clan. I wield the Power of Destruction same as Rias Gremory."

"Very well." Alice said. "Now..." She turned back to Serafall. "Will you be remaining here or leaving?"

"..." Serafall went silent for a moment. "I'm staying."

"O-Onee-Sama?" Sona said.

"Don't say it So-tan. This is a war. I'm not leaving my little sister here. Besides I think I could be some help." Serafall said.

"Uhm...don't you think you should let the others know before you make this decision?" Kenshin asked.

"Sirzechs-Chan, Ajuka-Chan and Falbium-Chan already said it was OK." Serafall said.

"OK..." Kenshin said.

"Well if you want to help I won't argue." Alice said.

"Alright." Serafall said. "Although, I'll mainly be in reserve in case these ones get into a situation that they can't handle."

"Understandable. I'm not going to be fighting in every battle." Alice said. "However before we advance there are several issues that need to be addressed across Sentora."

"Like?" Yukari asked.

"Well Kenshin needs to go around and restore his power for one." Alice said.

"Issei and I are going to handle part of that as it is." Kenshin said.

"I'll come with." Erubetie said.

"That will be our party. We shouldn't be gone more than half a day." Kenshin said.

"Right. Next. I need a party to come with me and visit the Queen of the Noah Region." Alice said.

"That's us." Yukari said. "I'd assume you'd like to catch up with Tamamo."

"Sure." Alice said. "Kenshin when you're done with what you're doing, join us."

"Very well." Kenshin said.

"Next, there is a problem at Plansect Village." Alice said.

"Plansect Village?" Grayfia asked.

"It's a village of Plant demons and Insect demons." Alice said.

"Sona, that sounds like a job for your group." Kenshin said. "Find out what the hell's going on and try to convince them to join us. Grab a map and move out."

"Yes." Sona nodded.

"Rias, you and your peerage remain here for now." Kenshin said. "Same with you Azazel, Rasai, Grayfia, Serafall. If Sona needs you, she'll call, and you better call." He stared at Sona.

"Y-Yes." Sona said with an embarrassed flush of her cheeks.

"Issei, when we're done, head back here and wait with Rias to welcome the others I invited here." Kenshin said. "When we return. I'll introduce Alice to them and you all to the Grand Cardinals."

Issei, having already been told about the Vali Team's arrival nodded. "Got it Kenshin."

"Alright, if that's all let's get a move on." Kenshin said.

Issei, Erubetie and Kenshin all left the building together. "Alright, Issei when we get there I'm going to take off while you start accumulating boosts, OK?"

"Alright." Issei said.

"Are you going to try again?" Erubetie asked.

"Senpai." The three turned around and found Koneko. "If you're going to try again, I want to come with you."

"That's OK Koneko. When the spring is cleaned Undine should be able to clean me up." Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He pets her head.

"OK." Koneko said.

"If that doesn't convince you, I'll get in touch later to let you know how it went, OK?" Kenshin said.

"Nyaa...OK..." Koneko said, smiling a bit.

"OK. Be back later." Kenshin said.

Kenshin, Issei, and Erubetie all warped to Undine's Spring. "Whoa...it looks worse in person..." Issei said. "Alright, Boosted Gear!"

"_**Boost!" **_

Kenshin took out charms and flew over the spring flinging them into the water and on the land around the spring. This took about five minutes. Kenshin landed and went to his knees. "Alright Issei. I need you to transfer all the boosts to me."

"What am I boosting up?" Issei asked.

"My resistance to foul presences." Kenshin said. "More or less, the strength of my soul."

"Right." Issei said placing his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. _"Boosted Gear: Gift!" _

"Hrrnn!" He grunted and started flying through handsigns. _"Hyoumenka Suimon: Purification!" _

"..." Erubetie looked out at the Spring. The charms were glowing and the water was clearing.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin started panting.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Issei asked.

"I'm fine..." Kenshin said. "Is it getting any better?"

"Yes..." Erubetie said.

"Grh..." Kenshin grunted. "Good."

"A few minutes passed and the light emitting from the charms started to fade. "Hey Kenshin, your charms are cutting off!" Issei said.

"It's fine, that must mean there's not much left." Kenshin said before coughing.

"..." Erubetie looked out at her home. The waters becoming more and more pristine.

Finally the charms all disappeared and Kenshin lowered his hands. "(Cough! Cough!) There, it should be good now." Kenshin said.

"It is..." Erubetie said. "It's...just like I remember it."

"That's great!" Issei said patting the Slime Queen on the back.

"Aah? !" Erubetie said losing her balance, not focusing on keeping herself upright.

"Whoa!" Issei said catching her before she hit the ground.

"?" Kenshin glanced over at the two. Issei helped Erubetie to a standing base, but one of his hands was inside her breast. Not groping it, inside of it.

"E-Eeh? !" Issei said. _"Groping Oppai is one thing, but to put my hand inside of Oppai? !" He thought. _

"Um..." Erubetie said with an unsure look. "Could you maybe pull your hand out of my chest."

"R-Right!" Issei said yanking his hand back.

"Hmn, usually someone would have gotten smacked for doing that." The three looked over to see Undine.

"Usually they would have, but I was overcome by seeing the spring restored to it's pristine condition." Erubetie said.

"Of course." Undine said. "Thank you Perverted Dragon, Kenshin couldn't have done this without you."

"U-Uhm...thanks?" Issei said. _"Is that all she thinks when she sees me?" He thought. _

"Thank you." Erubetie said to Issei. "My people and I deeply appreciate your help."

"Of course!" Issei said with a salute.

Kenshin stood up trying to clear his throat. "So, are your people all inside?"

"Yes." Erubetie and Undine both nodded.

"Well you can go ahead and let 'em know it's OK to come out." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Erubetie said sinking into the ground.

"So Kenshin, would you like to reestablish our contract now?" Undine asked with a smile.

"Out here?" Kenshin asked.

"No, where is...a surprise." Undine said.

"Alright, I'll be on my way." Issei said.

"Well, everyone was asleep, so I guess you can tell them later." Erubetie said.

"I will before I leave." Undine said.

"Hey Erubetie, you mind helping Issei back to Yamatai?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't mind, come on." Erubetie said. Issei walked toward the Slime Queen and they disappeared.

Back in Yamatai, Rias arched her brow as the two appeared. "Issei? Where's Kenshin? If he's already back he can catch his peerage, they just left."

"Kenshin is redoing his contract with Undine. He'll be gone for a bit." Issei said.

And back at the spring Undine moved closer to Kenshin. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, we didn't think you'd be back among the living."

"It's alright." Kenshin said with a smile. "I knew what would happen when I passed, and I wasn't even expecting to come back this time."

"I see." Undine said laying her hand on his chest.

"Guh!" Kenshin inhaled sharply.

"There, the impurities have been cleansed from your system." Undine said.

"Thanks. So...why the different ritual for gaining your power?" Kenshin asked. "Last time all I had to do was swear something to you. I may have died, but I kept my word didn't I?"

"You did, but you're not doing this for a piece of our power this time, You're an Elemental Master now, and as such, a physical pact is needed." Undine said with a smile.

"I see...so in other words, to make sense of what Sylph told me, basically I have to..." Kenshin was cut off.

"Yes." Undine said, the slime that made up her cheeks darkened in it's blue color, the smile on her face widening.

"Do you want to? Like...really I doubt I'd be very good compared to you." Kenshin said.

"Ufufufu." Undine giggled. "Last time I was taking what I wanted from you with your permission of course, but this time...maybe I'll want to feel you...thrusting into me for a change..." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Kenshin shivered as her tongue licked his ear. "Mm...where to then?"

"Follow me." Undine said as she leaped into the spring.

"Hmn..." Kenshin snapped his fingers and disrobed and jumped in after her. He swam to where she was and pointed at his mouth.

"Oh, that's right, one second." Undine snapped her fingers.

"Haa..." Kenshin exhaled. "So I can breathe underwater now?"

"Sure." Undine said. "It's a simple spell...well for me anyway. The drawback is that you can't breathe above water right now."

"Ah." Kenshin said. Undine pointed over to a rock formation and they swam down to it. "You know...I thought it be colder." Kenshin commented.

"The spell also made your body more adaptable to cooler environments." Undine said. "Sit down."

Kenshin nodded and sat down on the edge of the formation. Undine swam in front of him and pushed his legs apart by moving herself between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mm..."

"Haa.." Undine sighed into him as she felt his hands stroking her sides.

"Hm?" Kenshin arched a brow and pulled away. "Your body isn't slime right now."

"Right now it isn't. I'm a slime mermaid after all, I can go into both forms." Undine said. "And if I want I can even morph this tail of mine into a pair of legs so we can really get into it later."

"We'll see, I think your usual form, slime or mermaid is rather charming." Kenshin smiled as their lips met again.

"Mmn...ooh?" She moaned curiously, feeling Kenshin's hand on her left breast. "Mm..." She slipped her tongue between his lips and morphed it into slime and wrapped it around his.

"Mm? !" Kenshin moaned in surprise as a sucking feeling enveloped his tongue.

"Ufufu.." Undine giggled, her body pressing against his.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed into her.

Undine pulled back and licked her lips, her tongue reverted back to flesh. "Mm...your kiss tastes nice." She moved downward and started licking his neck. "Mmn...if I didn't like you so much, you would be absolutely delicious to eat." She said.

"That's creepy..." Kenshin muttered.

"Well don't worry, I won't do that." Undine said. "Aah!" She let out a gasp of her own as Kenshin started licking and nibbling at her neck. "Ooh...Kenshin that feels nice, you had better keep that up." She moaned out. "You know I like doing this in my slime form because it allows me more freedom to do as I want, but I like it in this form as well...it lets me feel it more and it feels more personal."

"Do it whichever you like." Kenshin said, his right hand, that was not currently fondling her chest trailing downward. He caressed the top half of her tail, as far as his hand would reach.

"Mmm...you're so good to me..." Undine sighed, her own hand trailing downward rubbing his chest for a few moments before continuing downward.

"Grh.." Kenshin grunted as her impeccably soft hand gripped his shaft, slowly pumping up and down. "Haa..."

"Mmn, even down here this part of you is really warm." Undine said as her hand focused on the head.

"Still a fire dragon." Kenshin said holding the Water Spirit's body against his own.

"Ooh? Are we wanting to get a little rough?" Undine said with a demure smile as her tail wrapped around Kenshin.

"You said my warmth was one of the few sources of warmth you liked, I was just letting you feel more of it." Kenshin said, returning her smile with a small smile.

"Mmhm...very well." Undine giggled as she moved downward.

Kenshin felt the end of her tail against his back, giving him support. "Your tail has four endings, almost seems like you could grab something with it."

"Oh, I can. Observe." Two of the endings on Undine's tail came to rest of his head, rubbing his ears.

"Naah..." Kenshin let out a gasp in response.

"Ufufufu..." Undine giggled again as she wrapped both of her hands around his shaft and pumped them up and down, twisting them around gently.

"Haa...haa..." Kenshin panted.

"Hanmmm..." She took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. "Mm..." She started to suck on it gently as her tongue lapped over the slit, focusing on it as precum oozed out.

"Mmn..." Kenshin grunted. "You're so good at this. No surprise, you've had years to practice."

"I have..." Undine said flicking her tongue against the tip. "But I have something to admit."

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

"This is my first time doing this with a man." Undine said. "At least intending to go all the way anyway."

"Hm? Seriously?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. None of us have been with a man...like that anyway." Undine said.

"In layman's terms, you've never been penetrated?" Kenshin asked.

"Not exactly, I think out of all of us, Gnome is truly a virgin." Undine said. "I'll let the Sylph and Salamander tell you how they lost their chastity, but I lost mine to a fellow slime, let's just say we can be very inventive with our bodies."

"I get it." Kenshin said. "One question, your body is flesh right now, but your hair is still slime. Is that intentional or can you not do anything about it?"

"I can't do anything about it." Undine said. "The most I can do is make it pliable like hair. Like so." She took a handful of 'strands' of her 'hair' and wrapped it around Kenshin's shaft, pumping both her hands up and down it again while she kissed and licked the head.

"Aaah!" Kenshin gasped.

"What's wrong?" Undine said with a coquettish smile.

"It's so cold!" Kenshin said. "Ghh..."

"Ufufufu." Undine giggled and took the entire head of Kenshin's cock into her mouth and sucked hard on it, the tip of her tongue prodding the glans.

"Haa...aah..." Kenshin panted.

Undine let her hair fall from Kenshin's shaft and move her head further in "Mmph..." Her eyes narrowed as her tongue swirled around his shaft.

"Ghh...aah...gaah..." Kenshin placed his hands on her head and shoved himself the rest of the way in.

"Mmph? !" Undine moaned, her eyes going wide. She glanced up at him.

"S-Sorry...it just feels so good..." Kenshin said. Undine turned one of her index fingers to slime and stabbed it into Kenshin's left ear. "Naah! Sorry!"

"No...it's OK, keep doing it." Undine said, her voice carrying a husky pant. "That felt amazing..."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Won't that choke you?"

"I don't need to breathe through a mouth and nose. Just do it." Undine repeated. "...Use my mouth and throat to pleasure yourself..."

Something snapped inside Kenshin as he held the Water Spirit's head in his hands, pulling and pushing it back and forth. "Gaaahhh!" He gasped as he felt her throat tightening.

"Mmmm! Yes, let me feel the full extent of your lust..." Undine's voice purred seductively in his ear, egging him on.

"Ghh...! You wanted to do this before, in the bathtub didn't you?" Kenshin grunted.

"Yes...I did, we all wanted to go further with you that day, but we held ourselves back because we promised each other we'd take turns, and Salamander knew you were exhausted at the end of it." Undine said. "Nothing's stopping me from doing this now. Our lewd actions won't even do anything to the water around us, not with me around anyway." Undine said.

"Haa...Haa..haa...haa...haa!" Kenshin panted heavily as he felt himself getting closer.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you by the way, it's just a bit of slime and muscle contraction." Undine said.

"Funny, I wouldn't think you'd know how to use muscles like this..." Kenshin said with a small, lustful smirk.

"Hehehehe, I've had a long time on this world Kenshin. It's logical to assume I've practiced everything with both bodies." Undine said.

"Haa...haa...it's coming...I'm gonna...ghh!" Kenshin was cut off by a grunt as he tried to stem the tide.

Undine brushed Kenshin's hands off her head and brought his head back into her mouth, flicking her tongue along his urethral slit. "Cum...fill my mouth with your semen, do it!" She said.

"Gggaahhh!" Kenshin gasped as he let loose, cum shooting into the Water Spirit's mouth.

"Mm! Hnmm...mmm..." Undine moaned in content as she swished it in her mouth a little bit before swallowing it. "Haa...yummy..." She said.

"..." Kenshin's back hit the surface of the rock he was sitting on. "Whew..."

Undine swam over him. "Tired?"

"Nah, I just felt like laying on something, my back was feeling stiff." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Do you need another-"

"Nah." Kenshin shook his head. "It's just some mild stiffness."

"OK." Undine smiled and swam forward a bit, and her pussy hovered just above his face. She spread it apart with her left index and middle fingers. "Lick."

"It's blue..." Kenshin said as his fingers rubbed her labia to start.

"Yes...my body is blue, so ergo." Undine said.

"Mm..." Kenshin leaned his head upward and gave her pussy a test lick. "Haa...mm.." He tenderly licked her to start, preferring to ease into it.

"Haa, ooh...mm..." Undine moaned as her tail wrapped around his torso, lifting him up. "Yes, just like that."

"It tastes so good..." Kenshin said, lapping at her lower lips. "I was really expecting it to not have a taste, like water."

"Well water can take on any number of tastes." Undine said.

"Indeed...mmn..." Kenshin leaned his head forward and sucked on her outer lips, tugging on them as he pulled his head back.

"Haa! Mmn..." Undine moaned. "Oh yes...Do more to me...make my body remember this..."

"As you wish." Kenshin said as he started tonguing her clitoris.

"Mm...ooh..ooh yes...right there...right therrreee...!" Undine mewled softly, one of her hands grabbing a handful of Kenshin's red hair

"Will doing this affect the element of water in anyway?" Kenshin asked, flicking his tongue against the engorged digit.

"No, our connections to the elements is subconscious, they only spiral out of control if we're destroyed." Undine said. "Haan, don't stop...I need this..."

"Yes...I want to taste you more..." Kenshin moaned as he started sucking on the Water Spirit's clit. "Hnn..."

"Haa!" Undine let out a sharp gasp. "Oooh!" Kenshin's tongue prodded the erected digit as he suckled on it. He grunted a bit as Undine's tail squeezed him gently. "Aahn...uhn..."

"Hnn..." Kenshin realized his arms were free and moved them around Undine's waist and pulled her closer to him as he let her clit go and went back to lapping at her, prodding his tongue against the hole.

"Oohmm...if you want to bring me closer, I could have done that, move your hands." Undine said.

"..." Kenshin moved his hands upward and started groping her chest.

"Ahn...haa...mm...mm..." Undine moaned softly as her breasts and pussy were both stimulated by Kenshin.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out and pushed his tongue into her pussy, wriggling it around.

"Hyaa!" Undine gasped sharply as she felt it enter her. "Mmnh!"

"Hm?" Kenshin felt something underneath his palms. _"She's got nipples in this form too? Huh, so she's anatomically correct now." _

"Yaaahhh...! No, not there! In this form I have inverted nipples, it's too much at once!" Undine's back began to arch and her tail constricted around Kenshin.

"Ghh..." Kenshin grunted, rotating his tongue around as his fingers twisted and pinched her nipples.

"Oohhh! Uuhn! I-I'm...I'm cumming!" She cried out, her back arching forward and her body unintentionally morphing back to it's slime form.

"!" Kenshin's head sunk inside her and he tried to pull himself out, but he couldn't.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Undine panted. "...Huuh?" She looked down. "Oh!" She yanked Kenshin out of her body. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kenshin said. "I've just never had a woman cum so hard that more of my body than I intended went inside her."

"U-Uh...heheheheh..." Undine laughed nervously.

"Undine." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Undine asked.

"...Do you love me?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Undine's eyes closed and a small smile appeared on her face as the slime of her cheeks darkened. "You use my power respectfully, are conscious of what battles and wars do to the environment they take place in and are developing a way to heal the blight of the land...and you were so concerned about me that you even helped cleanse my home...what else can I do...but love you now?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"..." Kenshin's face heated up in response. "I didn't do this to ge-"

Undine put her hand to his lips. "I know, you did this because you're a good person...and I'm glad for that..." She moved her hand and replace it with her lips.

"Mm..." Kenshin closed his eyes and kissed the Water Spirit back

"..." Undine wrapped her arms around Kenshin and pulled him off the flat rock bed they were on and swam with him. Her body already returned to it's fleshy state. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hand on her chest. Undine pulled away and smiled. "Alright...while we're swimming about in my spring...take me." She said positioning her midsection so Kenshin would be lined up with her.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded and placed his hands at her sides and pushed his way inside. "Ghh!"

"Hnn!" Undine's eyes squeezed shut as she felt Kenshin enter her. "Ooh..."

"How are you going to keep swimming, if I'm to be fucking you?" Kenshin asked.

"The end of my tail is still slime. It's not as easily affected by the wealth of pleasure you're going to be giving me..." Undine paused to kiss his lips again. "So don't worry."

Kenshin nodded and started thrusting slowly. "Haa...fuck..." He felt the folds of her cunt rubbing and stroking him.

"Not the only thing I left as slime, but I left the nerve endings connected to them, so you're still making me feel...very good." Undine sighed out.

"I...see..." Kenshin said panting softly.

"Haa...haa...oh Kenshin..." Undine held him closer against her body. "Your cock is so warm...more."

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as it felt like a tightening whirlpool was gripping his shaft. "Undine...oh fuck..."

"Yes...pleasure me more, I need your essence inside me...!" Undine moaned out.

"You'll have it..." Kenshin said. He moved his head downward and latched his lips onto her right nipple and started to suck on it.

"Oooh! Not there again!" Undine said embracing his head tightly.

"Yes, there again..." Kenshin said teasing her erected digit with his tongue as he suckled on it.

"Hya!" Undine let out a sharp gasp as she felt this and the force of his thrusts increasing. "Mmnn!"

"Hm?" Kenshin moaned curiously as he felt something entering his mouth from her. _"Water?" Kenshin thought. "She's putting out water from her breasts? I guess it makes sense." _

"Haa...haaa...haaaa...ohhh...Kenshiiiinnnnn!" Undine cried out as Kenshin pounded into her.

"Gh? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt something inside Undine latch onto the head of his cock and start to suck strongly on it."

"Haa..haa...ufufufufu...like it? I can control my pussy to suck on the tip of your cock, you're feeling the cervix stimulate you." Undine explained.

"Ungh!" Kenshin grunted. "Oh fuck...shit...Undiiinnnneee!" He moaned out.

"Cum in me Kenshin, cum in me now!" Undine said enbracing him strongly against her.

"Ggghhaaaahhh!" Kenshin buried himself inside her and sprayed her womb white with cum.

"Aaaaahhhnnnnnn! !" Undine moaned loudly as her body seized up in orgasm.

"Haa...haa..aa...aahh..." Kenshin panted as he felt Undine's pussy milking him to the last drop.

"Oooh...ooh...thank you Kenshin...it's been a long time since I've been satisfied like this..." Undine said.

"You're...welcome..." Kenshin said.

"Alright, let's get out, I already notice you're starting to prune." Undine said looking at him with a smile as her body reverted back to slime.

The two swam upward. "Hey Undine." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Undine asked.

"You are in love with me right?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Undine said.

"Even though I've got a harem?" Kenshin asked.

"Seeing how you interact with them, I think you're handling it quite well." Undine said. "Besides you plan to rebuild the Kuroshi clan don't you? You're going to need more than one woman for that."

"I guess. I still kind of feel bad about it. I guess I always will." Kenshin said.

"You should only feel bad about it, if they do, and I doubt they do." Undine said.

"Yeah I guess." Kenshin said.

"By the way. Until we're all together you can't access the Balance Breaker or the Vessel, but your Serene Mind skill will be vastly improved and you will retain this even when we're all together again."

"Huh, neat." Undine and Kenshin flew out of the spring and found a crowd of different colored slimes waiting for them.

"Ooooooo~!" They all said seeing Kenshin's state of undress.

"Undine-Sama's found a boyfriend!"

"He's sexy!"

"Undine-Sama's significant other is the Vice Commander?"

"Uhh..." Kenshin said as he dressed.

"Everyone calm down. I have something to say." Undine said. "I'm going to be leaving again. Kenshin here requires my assistance."

"B-But Undine-Sama, with you and Erubetie-Sama both gone, who will protect us?" A small green slime girl asked.

"I could do it." Everyone turned to a pink slime woman with a curvacious figure.

"_Serene Mind." Kenshin intoned mentally. "Lust Reading." _He stared at her.

"Are you sure Bess?" Undine asked. "It's a lot of responsibility."

"Oh sure Undine-Sama, it's no problem." Bess said waving her off.

"_Hehehehe, I'll poison the spring when Erubetie returns and kill her and take her place as the new Slime Queen, Forbesii-Sama will be thrilled to have us!" Bess thought. _

"!" Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and pointed it at Bess.

"? !" All the slimes, Undine included widened their eyes in shock.

"Nice try, but you can't hide your true intentions from me." Kenshin said. "Give yourself up and I won't kill you."

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about? ! My true intentions?" Bess said, balking at him.

"What is it Kenshin?" Undine asked, concern in her eyes.

"Don't bullshit me, I'm not going to let you poison Undine's Spring." Kenshin said.

"Wh-Whaaaatt? ! How did you kno-! Err..I mean I haven't poisoned the spring yet!" Bess caught her slip up. "Errrr..."

"Having trouble coming up with a lie to retort with are we?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Kenshin?" Undine asked, glancing at Bess with narrowed eyes.

"I developed a new technique recently that mimics Issei's Bilingual, I call it Lust Reading. It's like his though I can only hear what they lust after at this point, but I heard her true intent. She intends to poison your spring when Erubetie returns and kill her to take her place as the new Slime Queen." Kenshin said.

"How did you hear it through my lust? !" Bess shouts.

"People think Lust is only sexual, it's not, people lust after many things, money, power, blood, violence. You'd be amazed at how close some of the Seven Sins are to one another." Kenshin said. "With that in mind I began developing this technique."

"! !" Bess stared at him in shock.

"Haa!" Kenshin shouts shooting toward her. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _

"Wah!" Bess said narrowly evading the slash as a slime mermaid eerily reminiscent of Undine flashed by. Only with darker, almost...polluted looking slime composing her body appeared behind Bess and vanished into her.

"A red eyed Undine?" Kenshin asked.

"So that's Forbesii's homunculus spirit." Undine said with a scowl. "It seems you were right Kenshin."

"Grandine, come to my aid." Bess shouts.

"!" Kenshin scowled as he felt the slime woman in front of him become one with the flows. He jumped back as several slime tendrils shot toward him. He sliced them apart forcing the slime back. "Hailstorm. So I'm to assume these spirits are only meant to embodied the destructive end of the elements?"

"Huh?" Undine asked.

"The homunculus you's name. It's derived from the Latin word for Hailstorm." Kenshin said.

"I see." Undine said.

"You can't beat me, you're not good enough." Bess said.

"He can, but he won't."

"!" Bess', Undine's and Kenshin's heads snapped to where Erubetie was standing. "Erubetie?" Kenshin said.

"I heard everything." Erubetie nodded. "I thank you for rooting out a traitor." She turned to Bess. "You want my position as Queen of the Slimes? Very well..." She extended her hand as a blue pool of her slime erupted underneath Bess. "You may have it."

"Waah! G-Get off of me!" Bess shouts pushing off the slime tendrils as they constricted around her.

"What is she doing?" Kenshin asked.

"...Devouring her." Undine said.

"P-Plague!" Bess said as a pool of toxic slime hit Erubetie.

"...Fool." Erubetie said. "My body is made up of tens of thousands of different slimes I have helped over the years. You're going to need more poison than you can create if you want to defeat me."

"N-No! I-I won't let it end like this!" Bess said struggling vainly.

"This is the end for you, you shall become one with me." Erubetie said as her slime formed a dome around Bess.

"NOOOOOOoooooooo..." Bess' screams were silenced by the dome closing and flattening to the ground. It returned to Erubetie.

"Whoa..." Kenshin said.

"Are you OK Erubetie-Sama?" A purple slime woman asked.

"I'm fine Aira...I just can't believe that bastard Forbesii got to one of my people." Erubetie said with a sigh.

"Well to be honest, she wasn't from here to begin with." A red slime girl said.

"Yes, Iakai's right." Undine said.

"Well maybe one day she'll learn her lesson and you can let her out." Kenshin said.

"I suppose. Once again, my thanks for saving my home twice over." Erubetie said.

"Well the first time I had help and the second time was just due to flat out suspicion, she just seemed a little TOO eager to hold down the fort." Kenshin said. "Did you thank Issei by the way?"

"I did." Erubetie said. "He seems nice, but..."

"Very perverted?" Kenshin asked. "You get used to it."

"I suppose." Erubetie said. "Come, Lady Alipheese wishes to warp us to Grand Noah over traveling there on foot."

"Fine." Kenshin said.

"Aira you and Beru are in charge, wake her up and tell her." Undine said.

"Yes Undine-Sama." Aira said. Undine disappeared into Kenshin and they left.

(Break)

_Later. _

Kenshin, Alice and the Kuroshi peerage walked into Grand Noah. "Huh...nice place." Hikari commented.

"Can we go to the Coliseum?" Alma asked.

"No." Alice said. "We're just here to see the Queen of Grand Noah and to see if there's anything we can do to get her on our side."

"I figured the four lords of Sentora would already be sided with us." Tamamo said.

"No, the only ones that are at this juncture are Lord Sabasa of the Desert and Lord Grangold of the Gold Region." Kenshin said.

"Lord Grangold is with us?" Alice asked.

"He told Akatama to tell us, I guess we just forgot to." Kenshin said.

"Well, we need to liberate the Gold Region first anyway." Alice said closing her eyes. "But...this may work in our favor, the Grangold King is actually a relative of the Grand Noah Queen."

"_Ugh...it seems like it might get noisy here." _Ophis said in Kenshin's mind.

"_Nngh! Fucking dammit Ophis don't do that! You've been so quiet in there I forgot you were there!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Hahahaha." Ophis laughed. _

"So Alice, about what can we expect?" Yukari asked.

"Well Grand Noah is the second largest city in Makai, second to the capitol Rashoumen." Alice said. It's got a Coliseum which...kind of doesn't live up to the name anymore."

"Why?" Evangeline asked.

"Well when one loses a match, the winner celebrates by having sex with the loser." Alma said. "It's quite fun." She giggled. "But it does leave me wanting more..."

"Pass." Yukari grunted.

"Ooh? What's the matter Yuka-Chan? You feel like you wouldn't be worthy of being a winner's prize?" Alma said groping Yukari's chest.

"N-Naaah!" Yukari let out a moan. "I'm only interested in one man!"

"Alma, stop." Kenshin said. "I swear I'd give you the thousand spankings punishment, but you'd probably like it too much."

"Oohoho? Kinky." Alma grinned.

"See what I have to deal with every day?" Granberia sighed.

"Plenty..." Yukari sighed.

"Get your Minotauros brand milk here! The last champion of the Coliseum got strong by drinking it you know." A female with strawberry red hair and blue eyes wearing a cow print top and cut off jeans said. She was strongly built, wielding a great axe and had a six pack.

"Hm, tell me did you get it from yourself?" Hikari asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said. "Name's Miria by the way." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari, but wouldn't this be best served for your children?" Hikari asked.

"Hahaha, don't have any ma'am." Miria laughed.

"But you're..." Hikari said.

"Female Minotauros lactate all the time." Miria answered. "We sell it to make a living. It's also been known to aid in adolescent development."

"Do you mind if I sample it?" Chachamaru asked.

"Sure." Miria said handing her a bottle. Chachamaru tipped it back.

"Well?" Evangeline said.

"There's no impurities. You keep yourself very healthy Miria-San." Chachamaru said.

"Obviously." Miria grinned. "So takers?"

"Eh...what the hell." Kenshin placed down a bag of gold coins and took six bottles, storing them away.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day." Miria waved.

"You too." The Kuroshi Peerage said.

Along the way they say a Tarantula woman selling silk which led Evangeline to comment that Tarantula silk is of poor quality for sewing to which Alice agreed. An alarune girl selling her flowers. They debated going to the weapon shop but decided not to. Kenshin walked into the nearby supply shop with Alice while the rest looked around Grand Noah outside. "Do you have anything for poison?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. I have this antivenom for snake demon bites or this food poisoning cure." The shopkeep said.

"You won't be needing this. This is only for those stupid enough to get bit by a lower ranking reptilian type demon, it won't work for the type you could be facing." Alice said.

"Coming from the highest ranked reptilian type demon..." Kenshin drawled. "Though you have a point."

"That's Demon Queen." Alice replied with an eyeroll. She glanced around and her eyes landed on something. "..."

"Most of this armor's meant for bigger, bulkier youkai, it'd be nice if they at least had some samurai styled armor so I could at least feel like I'm using my Balance Breaker." Kenshin said fiddling around with some of the armor.

"Yes, you'd probably find that at my sister's shop in Yamatai." The shopkeep said. "I mainly sell to the Coliseum competitors."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

(tug tug)

"Huh?" Kenshin looked down to see Alice's tail tugging on his leg. "Coming." He got to where she was and looked around. "What is it? You find something to eat?"

"It's not food." Alice said. "I want that."

"?" Kenshin looked at the wall where she was pointing. It was a wall with tail accessories on it. The one she happened to be pointing at went remarkably well with her outfit. "Hm..." He took it off the wall and held it up next to her top. "You want this?"

"..." Alice nodded silently, almost like a she was a small child asking for something from her parent.

Kenshin lifted up the price tag. "Whew...man I'm really starting to lose my frugality." He said. "But eh, what the hell." He walked up to the counter and paid for it. "Here you are." He said handing it to Alice.

"...~" After putting it on Alice's tail swished back and forth happily to go with the smile on her face.

"..." Kenshin's face went red a bit at this. _"What the hell? Why am I blushing?" He thought as he turned around and left with Alice following behind. _

"So you can scan us and determine our powers." Erubetie asked Chachamaru.

"Yes." Chachamaru said.

"Huh, sounds fun. Chachamaru why not scan these four for kicks." Tamamo suggested.

"Very well." Her eyes landed on Erubetie to start and she handed a screen to her.

_Erubetie_

_Title- Queen of Slimes._

_Strength- B_

_Speed- B_

_Constitution- S_

_Intelligence- A_

_Wisdom- S_

_Luck- C_

_Note- Strength and Speed are up from C due to a new addition into her body. Luck is up from F due to her outlook on life brightening recently._

_Note 2- Erubetie is actually a colony of thousands of slimes with her personality maintaining dominion, though this is up for debate, even by herself._

_Other Titles- Heavenly Knight of Water, Slime Beauty, Friend of Undine, Recluse. _

"Impressive." Erubetie said.

"Ooh ooh! Do me next." Alma Elma said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Chachamaru nodded and scanned her.

_Alma Elma, also known as Aruma Eruma or Kyuba._

_Title- Succubus Queen._

_Strength- A_

_Speed- X_

_Constitution- A_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- B_

_Luck- S_

_Note- Due to the Rook Piece, Strength and Constitution are up from B_

_Other titles- Heavenly Knight of Wind, Insufferable Flirt, Coliseum Champion, The Next Great Whore._

"Ufufufufu." Alma giggled.

"The Next Great Whore huh?" Tamamo said. "That's high praise as a Succubus, considering the last Great Whore of Babylon was the progenitor of Succubi."

"I'll go next. I could stand to put a ranking next to my strengths." Granberia said. Chachamaru nodded and turned to her.

_Granberia_

_Title- Dragon Knight of Fire. _

_Strength- S _

_Speed- B_

_Constitution- S_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- A_

_Luck- D_

_Note- Speed is up from C due to Knight Piece._

_Note 2- Luck is ranked as is because of constant interaction with someone who annoys her. _

_Other Titles- Heavenly Knight of Fire, Orphaned Child, Daughter of Salamander, Student of Salamander. Victim._

"Victim?" Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Evangeline and Kazumi all said glancing at Granberia.

"Of my teasing." Alma Elma giggled.

"Alright, I suppose I'm last." Alice said. Chachamaru nodded.

_Alice Fateburn, Also known as Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth._

_Title- Rebellious._

_Strength- S_

_Speed- S_

_Constitution- A_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom- S_

_Luck- B_

_Other Titles- Sixteenth Queen of Demons. Descendant of the Dark Goddess, Strongest Female Youkai, Traveling Gourmet, Daughter of the Former Ryuujin._

"Former Ryuujin? Wait...you're Shin Tatsu's daughter?" Yukari asked.

"I am." Alice said with her eyes closed.

"...Ah." Yukari said. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin noticed a silvery blue haired female Dullahan and a female Cerberus in type youkai in human form with dark green hair proceeding through town. He had Serene Mind active just to train with it, but he felt two signatures exactly like theirs somewhere in Grand Noah around the vicinity of the castle. "..." Kenshin nudged Granberia's arm, then Yukari's then Erubetie's. They turned to him questioningly and he pointed at the two.

"What about them?" Erubetie asked.

"Use Serene Mind and tell me if you can feel two identical signatures in the castle." Kenshin requested. "I need to know if I'm really feeling this."

"...You're right." Granberia said.

"Yeah. It's strange." Yukari said.

"Hm..." Kenshin, Alice and the group walked forward and met the two. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The Dullahan said, holding her head in her right arm.

"Could you tell me if the Queen is willing to accept an audience at this time?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Hmn, who's asking?" The Cerberus asked.

"The Vice Commander of the Youkari Revolution and The Commander of the Youkai Revolution." Kenshin said side stepping so they could see Alice.

"!" The two knelt before her. "Lady Alipheese, Your Grace. How have you been?" The Dullahan asked.

"I've been well." Alice nodded. "Is Lady Noah seeing anyone right now?"

"We just left there, and she wasn't with anyone." The Cerberus said.

"I see, thank you, carry on." Alice said waving them off.

"Yes Your Grace." The two said getting up to leave.

"So?" Yukari asked.

"No cores." Granberia said.

"They were the real ones." Erubetie said.

"I see. Lady Noah's life could be in danger." Kenshin said.

The group proceeded to the castle and into the audience chamber. A woman wearing a decorative blue dress with the sigil of Noah on it was sitting on a throne. She had blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair. "Lady Alipheese. It's good to see you again." Lady Noah greeted. "How fares Sir Luka?"

"He betrayed us I'm afraid." Alice said. "Forbesii managed to get into his head."

"...I see...that is unfortunate." Lady Noah said. "My condolences."

"Thank you." Alice said.

"You being here can only mean one thing." Lady Noah said.

Before Alice could confirm, the Dullahan and Cerberus from earlier walked into the audience chamber. "Milady, this group of traitors to the throne mean to assassinate you."

"Excuse me?" Lady Noah said.

"We did not, why would the Leaders of the Revolution come to assassinate someone in broad daylight?" Kenshin asked.

"You silence yourself!" The Dullahan shouts.

"Why? Am I starting to make sense?" Kenshin drawled.

"Lady Noah, these two before you are homunculi created by the Demon King." Evangeline said.

"What?" Lady Noah said, her eyes wide with surprise. "I trust you can prove this?"

"I can." Evangeline said. "Kenshin, give the order?"

"Make it so." Kenshin said.

"Chachamaru, waste them." Evangeline said.

"Yes Master." Chachamaru said as her hands morphed to pistols and shot the two through the chest and head.

They fell to the ground, no blood coming from their bodies, and crumbled to dust. "You see, Homunculi don't leave a corpse, nor blood behind when they perish." Kenshin said.

"But why would his highness put false demons under his employ in my guard?" Lady Noah asked.

"I would gather that they were there to monitor you and if you did anything he didn't like, like say...align yourself with the Revolution, they were to kill you that night and place a homunculized version of you in your place." Miyuki said. "It would be difficult to just trade you two out so if he could keep your kingdom on his side he wouldn't need to bother with a homunculus you."

"I couldn't have put it any better myself." Tamamo said waving herself with her fan.

"So, now that my ex-husband has proven that you can't trust him, will you pledge your region to our cause?" Alice asked.

"..." Lady Noah closed her eyes. "It's a big decision, all things considered."

"Lord Sabasa of the Safina Desert Region and Lord Grangold of the Gold Region have already pledged their support." Erubetie said. "We need only liberate the latter."

"My cousin has aligned himself with you? Well that certainly makes my decision easier." Lady Noah said with a smile. "Very well. Lady Alipheese you have the support of the Noah Region and free passage through it's lands, but I need something done first."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"The Village of Plant Youkai and Insect Youkai. It's got an infestation problem of it's own. Sir Luka settled a problem there before when the two races were at each other's throats, but now they have a homunculi problem, they don't know who to trust."

"I see. Well no worries." Kenshin grinned. "We had already dispatched some of our allies to Plansect Village before we left Yamatai."

"Ooh? Such initiative, I like this alliance already." Lady Noah said with a demure smile. "You may stay in my castle for the night and rest."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kenshin and his Peerage said bowing respectfully.

(break)

_Later that Night._

Kenshin knocked on Alice's door. "Come in." Alice called out.

Kenshin walked into the room and saw the Demon Queen with a table at the side of her bed with multiple plates stacked on it. "You know those poor cooks have families Alice." Kenshin commented.

"I finished that like thirty minutes ago." Alice grumbled.

"And? I've see your voracious hunger do worse, and I've only been here for a month more or less." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Alice huffed.

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked.

"Full." Alice said.

"Not physically, I mean...up here and in here." Kenshin said pointing at his head, then to his chest."

"Oh." Alice said. "I've been doing better, but can I ask you something?"

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Did you have to bring high school students here?" Alice drawled with a small laugh at the end. "I mean I don't doubt you, but...still a good amount of those people you brought were clearly wearing high school uniforms."

"I figured you'd bring that up, I was just wondering when." Kenshin laughed. "I know how they look, but trust in me, they are strong."

"I know." Alice said. "I trust you."

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "...After one month?"

"I made you my Vice Commander didn't I?" Alice asked.

"I was figuring you did it to keep an eye on me." Kenshin said.

"You're overlooking what you've done in this month." Alice said getting up from her bed and slithering around him. "You saved us from the brink of defeat. Revived my strongest allies, and even led a successful counterstrike which resulted in the freedom of Ari and her children. Then you volunteered to go to your home and bring us more allies. It's clear you care about the Youkai Revolution and want to see it succeed, like I do." She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his nose. "So why wouldn't I trust you?"

"..." Kenshin's face heated up at the physical contact.

"Ufufufu..." Alice cupped his cheek as her tail coiled around Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin felt a shiver run through his body as she gazed directly into his eyes. _"Ooh man...I never realized how alluring she looks..." He thought. _

"..." Alice leaned her head in, looking to kiss him when she stopped. "...No..You know I probably shouldn't." She said. "I recall you telling me that you were engaged. It wouldn't be right of me to try and steal you away."

"..." Kenshin felt her tail loosening and stepped out of her coil. "Um..."

"Run along now." Alice said with a demure smile.

"R-Right. Good night..." Kenshin said leaving the room.

"...Ufufufufu. He's so cute when he's nervous." Alice giggled.

"Wh-What the hell was that...?" Kenshin said walking back to his room. "I froze up, I couldn't move...I...I was enamored by her."

"_You're a Kuroshi, she's a Fateburn." Undine said. "Can you recall any other instance of the descendants of the Dark Goddess and the descendants of Ragnarok and heirs to his title being together?" _

"Shin Tatsu and Alipheese the Fifteenth...Heinrich Hein and Black Alice or Alipheese the Eighth...then...Ragnarok and Alipheese the First, or the Dark Goddess..." Kenshin murmured.

"_Yes." Undine said. _

"_So what are you trying to say, that it's destined for him to bear attraction to the current Queen of Demons?" Ophis asked. _

"_It's possible." Undine said. _

"_I should ask Tamamo about this later." _Kenshin thought as he entered his room and went to sleep.

(break)

_Back at Yamatai. _

"Just to be clear you're not being punished." Raiser said walking next to Yubelluna.

"I'm not?" Yubelluna asked, gazing at him in surprise.

"No. You had a debt and you repaid it, and you also represented me quite admirably." Raiser said. "I commend you."

"Th-Thank you Raiser-Sama." Yubelluna said blushing from the praise.

"You're also welcome to continue helping out on the front lines if you wish. I'm merely here to help Ravel prepare Phoenix Tears for the war effort." Raiser said. "Only Phenex clan members know how so you wouldn't be able to help."

"I understand Raiser-Sama, I will continue to represent you." Yubelluna said.

"Keep up the good work." Raiser said as they walked by Rasai's room.

In the room Rasai was standing alone when a hologram of his father came up in front of him. "Father." He nodded.

"Rasai, have you immersed yourself within their ranks yet?" Lord Bael asked.

"I have, but nobody trusts me." Rasai said.

"That does not matter. You have your orders." Lord Bael said. "That Kuroshi has been a thorn in my side for too long. See to it that it is removed."

"Yes Father." Rasai said. "But I need to get him alone for that, and the opportunity may never present itself right now."

"Well, when it does present itself, you know what to do...and what will happen to you should you fail." Lord Bael said.

"...Yes father." Rasai said with a stilted voice as his father disappeared. When he did. Rasai sighed. "...Very funny father. Give me an near impossible job to accomplish and failure means banishment." He looked up at the night sky. "After all...how am I to defeat someone Sairaorg couldn't not even best?"

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Whew, this one took awhile.

Kenshin: Huh, sex in a body of water.

Undine: Ufufufu it was fun.

Draconis: Harem update time.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Tamamo, Ravel, Rossweisse, Undine.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Kiryuu, Chachamaru, Erubetie.

Undecided: Evangeline.

Might not be paired at all: Alma Elma.

Draconis:Alright. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	54. Start of a Campaign

Kenshin: Blah.

Alice: What's wrong?

Draconis: You're actually concerned?

Alice: (huffs) Of course I am, I can't have my Vice Commander going into battle with low morale.

Kenshin: Meh. It's something Drac has planned for this arc that's got me in a bad mood.

Draconis: Oh will you suck it up?

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 54

Start of a Campaign.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

The day after agreeing to terms on the alliance with Lady Noah, The group was making their way back to Yamatai. "Why aren't we just warping?" Evangeline asked.

"One, I want to give Kazumi a chance to use her drones to identify ambush spots." Kenshin said. "Suggested by Miyuki."

"How's that coming by the way?" Miyuki asked.

"It's going, the land is vast." Kazumi said. "I'll need help looking at it later."

"I'm sure Azazel won't mind giving you a hand." Hikari said.

"Yeah, especially after you give him a good 'Old Fashioned', if you know what I mean, right Hikari?" Alma said with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"..." Hikari glared at the Succubus Queen. "We're just friends."

"In just the fashion that Kenshin-Chan and Yuka-Chan are 'just siblings' I'm sure." Alma giggled.

"!" Kenshin and Yukari rounded on her. "You know already? !"

"Ufufufu, now I do." Alma said.

"Dammit!" Yukari cursed.

"Kenshin, I had no idea you were such a pervert." Alice said.

"Grrh..." Kenshin growled.

"Oh will you relax, you told me once that you wanted to rebuild your clan." Alice said. "So if you have a female member that shares your views and is OK with the idea, that's your business."

"She is right you know." Evangeline said.

"Alright Alright, can we talk about something else?" Yukari groaned.

Kenshin, while everyone was talking about random subjects focused on Undine. _"Hey Undine." _

"_Yes?" Undine said. _

"_Those slimes at your spring...were those all that were left?" Kenshin thought. _

"_...Sadly that's most of what is left. There's a couple here and there across Makai." Undine said. _

"_...Wow..." Kenshin thought. "I had no idea your race was in such dire straits...but wait. Erubetie said that she's made up of thousands, why doesn't she let them out?" _

"_There's not enough room at the spring for them all, and they want to stay with Erubetie to keep her strength up." Undine said. "If this keeps up, it'll just be me and her that will be left...and eventually just me..." Undine said. _

"_Not if I have anything to say about it." Kenshin thought shaking his head. _

"_..." Undine smiled. "I'm counting on your help then." _

"_By the way...I was thinking about something yesterday." Kenshin thought. _

"_What?" Undine asked. _

"_How do Slimes have children?" Kenshin asked. _

"_The lower ranked ones take in their lover's or just anyone's semen and force themselves to divide. Just anyone's if she just wanted to have a child." Undine said. "The higher ranked ones can also do that, multiple times or make their bodies' solid and do it that way, the benefit for this way is that the child will actually be stronger for it." _

"_Ah...wait there's no male slimes?" Kenshin thought. _

"_There...are, but they're incredibly weak, I have them frozen until we can come up with a way to make it safe to nurture them." Undine said. _

"_You make it sound like they're recently created." Kenshin thought. _

"_No, it's just they were created shortly before the end of the Divine War while Mother idled time away in between battles with the Light Goddess Ilias." _

"_Ah." Kenshin thought. _

(break)

_With Sona. _

Sona and her peerage walked into a dense forest. "Sona-Sama." Tsubaki said.

"What is it?" Sona said.

"I'm detecting various youki presences in this forest." Tsubaki said.

"That's probably our welcome wagon." Sona said. "Stay alert everyone, but don't do anything until I give the order."

"Yes ma'am." Her peerage chorused.

A pair of women escorted by men with dull looks in their eyes approached them. The women had fair white skin as far as their torsos and heads were concerned. The woman on the left of Sona had the lower body and wings of an insect, a mosquito, dark blue in color with segments of lighter blue at various sections of her body. The woman on the right wore a green dress that got lighter as it got closer to the ground and she seemed to be rooted to the ground. The men were basically the same as the ones they stood next to. "Hello." The mosquito woman greeted. "Welcome to Plansect Village. What is your business here?"

"I am Sona Sitri. Allied Devil of the Youkai Revolution, I was sent here by the Queen of Demons." Sona introduced.

"I am Qui and this is Arum." The mosquito girl introduced and gestured to the other female. "I assume news of our plight has reached Lady Alipheese's ears then."

"It would seem so." Arum nodded.

"Would you mind filling us in?" Saji asked.

"Yes, I would rather not walk into an unknown situation." Sona said.

"Nor would we expect you to." Arum said. "If you're here to help us, follow me."

"..." Yura narrowed her eyes and nudged Tomoe on the arm.

"?" Tomoe turned to her. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Something's off about all four of these youkai." Yura whispered.

"?" Tomoe sensed the four youkai for herself. "...You're right."

"Pass it along." Yura whispered.

Tomoe whispered into Ruruko's ear and she in turned whispered into Saji's ear, who passed it along to Momo who whispered to Reya who passed it to Tsubaki who finally informed Sona."..." The Sitri heiress narrowed her eyes. "Hm...excuse me, Qui-San."

"Hm? Yes?" Qui said.

"Could we stop for a moment? My allies and I are quite tired from the trek over here?" Sona said with a tired smile.

"Hmm..very well." Arum said.

Sona snapped her fingers and suddenly a fist and a sword tore through the men's chests while another fist and a naginata blade tore through Qui and Arum's chests. "Wh-What...?" Qui said with a cough, but no blood came out.

"Did you really think you could hide your true nature from us, Homunculus?" Sona asked.

"How...did you know?" Arum grunted.

"We were sent here specifically by Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, the Revolution's Vice Commander, sent with Alice's backing of course." Sona said. "Ever since he showed up here, you homunculi have been having a tough go of it in taking down the Revolution, haven't you?"

"Grh...the masked one told us to be wary of him, but he mentioned nothing about you and your kind." Qui growled.

"Naturally, he doesn't know about us." Saji said.

"Indeed." Sona said. "Now...say goodbye." The four homunculi felt something break inside them and broke down to nothing. "..." Sona turned her head to the left, sensing something coming. Her peerage readied for battle when Sona waved them off. The same four demons came out. "You're the real ones."

"Yes, thanks for your help Sitri-San." Arum said with an elegant smile.

"Yeah, we've been having trouble with them for a while." Qui grinned.

"So we've heard." Sona said. "What's going on?"

"Well, we've been dealing with doubles." Arum said. "I'm guessing when Sir Luka managed to convince the Bee Queen, Suzume and the Alarune Queen Azteca to side with the revolution, Demon King Forbesii created fakes to take our place."

"Hmn...but it seems he couldn't smuggle them in." Sona said.

"No." Arum said. "But at the same time we can't tell which is which, Sir Luka never told us how to detect Homunculi."

"Sir Luka? Wasn't the one who attacked Kenshin and Yukari named Luka?" Saji asked.

"Yes, Kenshin had commented before that this Luka character was the previous Vice Commander until the Demon King got in his mind and turned him against the Revolution." Tsubaki said.

"Turned him agains- You mean that Sir Luka betrayed Lady Alipheese?" Qui asked.

"I'm afraid so." Yura said.

"That...is unfortunate." Arum said.

"Can I ask something?" Ruruko asked.

"What?" Arum asked.

"Why don't those men talk?" Ruruko asked.

"They're drones." Qui answered. "Most of them don't have the ability to speak."

"That's...unfortunate..." Momo said.

"Yeah, doesn't it get boring to pair up and not get anything from them?" Reya asked.

"Oh, they're very responsive physically." Arum said. "This one here can't get enough of me when we have sex." She gestured toward her partner who glanced away with an embarrassed look.

"Ooooh...they just seemed so robotic, but they just can't talk..." Saji nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's not the first time they've been asked about this sort of thing." Qui said.

"We get what you mean though, but we have our own ways of carrying on a conversation." Arum said.

The group reached the center of the village where numerous alarune and numerous insect demons were trying to nurse two other demons to health. "What happened to them?"

"Suzume-Sama's been injured in her fight with her clone, she managed to destroy it, but she was badly hurt." Qui said.

"Hmn..." Sona narrowed her eyes. "If she stays off her feet for a few days she'll make it, but she'll need to take it easy."

"How do you know?" Arum asked.

"My clan runs the hospital system in the Underworld." Sona said. "I've spent enough time studying to know."

"Sona-Sama is right. It's a nasty injury, but it's not fatal." Reya said as she had her Sacred Gear, Scouting Persona active and focused on Suzume.

"Still to hurry along the healing and not weaken your defenses...Momo go over with Qui-San and help them."

"Yes Sona-Sama." Momo nodded.

"Hm?" Suzume glanced over and saw Momo approaching. "Who are you girl?"

"I'm Momo Hanakai. My master, my friends and I were sent to help you and your people." Momo said. "Let me see your wound."

"Here...you seem trustworthy." Suzume said moving one of her black limbs revealing a deep gash going down the right side of her body.

Momo surrounded it in a healing aura. "You were lucky, if this wound went down the other side, you'd have died."

"I know." Suzume said. "Grh!" She grunted in pain.

"Please just bear with it." Momo said. "Talk about something to get your mind off it."

"You have strange colored hair." Suzume commented.

"It's natural." Momo laughed softly. "I get that a lot, but it's naturally white."

"I see." Suzume said.

"You have a well toned body." Momo said noticing the Bee Queen's rippling torso.

"I am a Queen or Taiyoukai if you will, I have to protect my people." Suzume replied. "To be a Taiyoukai means you are the strongest of your people."

"That's good to hear, some people back home don't take that as seriously as they should." Momo said with a smile.

"That's no good." Suzume said. "Will I be able to get back out there after this?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I can't completely close the wound, just get it to where it can be sewn shut." Momo said.

"That's unfortunate..." Suzume said with closed eyes.

"So what's wrong with her?" Momo asked gesturing toward the Alarune Queen.

"I don't know, she just fell ill." Suzume said.

Sona and the rest approached Azteca. "Haa..haa..who are you?" Azteca asked.

"I am Sona Sitri. I was sent by the Demon Queen to assist your people." Sona said.

"I see..." Azteca said. "It's unfortunate, but...I don't think anything can be done to save me."

"Don't say that Lady Azteca!" A green haired woman with matching green eyes and a slender frame said.

"It's OK Ru...I was...getting on in years anyway." Azteca said with a with a tired smile.

"..." Sona turned to Reya. "Scan her."

"Yes." Reya activated her Sacred Gear once more and focused on Azteca. "She's heavily malnourished." She said.

"What? !" Ru shouts.

"Are you rooted to the ground?" Sona asked.

"Of course I am. I've not been able to move in weeks." Azteca said.

"Hmn...before you fell ill, did you happen to ever move from this spot?" Sona asked.

"Yes, when I was making my rounds through my end of the village a few weeks ago." Azteca said. "Other than that, this used to be my favorite spot. Adequate sunlight, close to a water source..."

"I see... " Sona said.

"What could be wrong?" Ru asked.

"Can I look underneath you?" Sona asked.

"Go ahead." Azteca said.

Sona got down on her hands and knees and looked underneath one of Azteca's flower petals. "Hm..." She found bare earth. "Do you water often?"

"Every day." Azteca said. "Since I fell ill anyway."

"What do you think it is Sona-Sama?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's just as I feared. This patch of earth has been salted, heavily." Sona said. "Nothing could ever grow here for years now."

"I see...and I was bullheaded enough to not move until it was too late." Azteca said.

"I wouldn't say that." Sona said. "If you moved, I'm sure you could recover."

"I'm too weak and this human like torso is only half my body." Azteca said gesturing to her purple skin and bare chest, unashamed of her large chest. She had dull blonde hair and a large purple flower on her head. "My roots run deep."

Sona got up as Ru spoke up. "Who could have done this though?"

"..." Sona glanced at her. "Saji."

"_Absorption Line!" Saji shouts stabbing his line into Ru's chest. _

"I think...it was you." Sona said. "Where's the real Ru-San?"

"Ghh..." Ru grunted. "What...are you doing to me?"

"Saji is draining you of your power." Sona said. "Anything you'd like to say before I dispose of you, Homunculus?"

"Let me." Everyone turned around and saw a second Ru approaching. "You thought some lower ranked fake alarune could hold me?" Ru asked with a glare.

"Grh, you bitch, how did you know? !" Ru snapped at Sona. "Agh!" She cursed as the absorption got strong as Saji glared at her.

"Homunculi's mana and youki are generated from their core, instead of their bodies as a whole. Most people couldn't see that, in fact I wouldn't be able to if Kenshin hadn't clued me in on it." Sona answered.

A wave of mutters went through the Alarune and Insect demons. "Are you serious?" Qui asked.

"I am." Sona said. "We could show you how to track it."

"Very well, but..." Ru stabbed her hand through Homunculus Ru's chest. "Let me take care of my fake first."

"Guhhh..." Ru slumped forward. "You fools...you can defeat as many homunculi as you like, but...you will never...defeat Lord Forbesii...never..."

"Shut the hell up and return to nothing." Ru said crushing the core. Homunculus Ru turned to dust and scattered in the wind.

"Alright..." Sona said as a magic circle appeared in front of her and went over the Queen Alarune. "Let's get you moved." A downpour of water gently caressed the Alarune Queen.

"Everyone, help our Queen!" Ru ordered.

All the Alarune moved over and grabbed onto Azteca's limbs and tugged her out of the wet ground. Ruruko activated her Sacred Gear, Procellarum Phantom, making a set of armor appear on her legs and she kicked the ground. "Over here." She said as a large hole was torn in the earth after a few kicks.

"Hang on." Sona said as she moved her rain circle to the hole and increased the strength of the downpour.

"Here, let me help." Ru said as she extended several green sharp vines to break up the rocks and more or less till the land. "Alright, move her in."

"Aaah..." Azteca let out a sigh as her roots settled into the new spot, soon her entire lower body and root system was settled into the ground. "...Aaah..." She let out another more relaxed sigh. "You were right, now that I moved, I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"Before we made advances in our medical sciences, we relied on herbs and magic to heal us." Sona said. "I actually maintain a garden at my home in the human world."

"Well I am thankful for that." Azteca said with a calm smile.

"You're very welcome." Sona said, returning her smile.

"Now...I would love to hear you out, but...zzzz...zzzz...zzzz...zzzzzzz..." Azteca fell asleep.

"..." Ru sighed and smiled as she created a bed of vines behind Azteca as she fell backward, landing on them. "Please forgive her."

"It's no big deal. She's probably exhausted." Saji said with a smile.

"After having to deal with being poisoned, she deserves a rest." Yura said.

"What happened to her fake?" Ruruko asked.

"She managed to kill it as well." Suzume answered from a distance. "It was a shame, if those fakes of us attacked us together, they might have prevailed."

"Maybe Forbesii had to create them recently." Qui said.

"It's possible and Azteca is stronger than I am, loathe as I am to admit it." Suzume said. "He probably prioritized her."

"Alright, anyone that can still battle, gather up. We'll teach you how to sense homunculi." Sona said.

(Break)

_A week later. _

_Yamatai. _

Ru and Suzume walked with the Sitri peerage into Tamamo's house. Alice was waiting there while Sona noticed Kenshin, Rias, their peerages, Azazel and Rasai were all missing. "Where did everyone go?"

"Well Kenshin and the redhead took their allies to Natalia a few days ago, to both investigate problems and talk to Lord Natalia to try and convince him to join our cause. They took the Grand Cardinals with them so I didn't feel the need to accompany them." Alice shrugged. "Hm?" She looked past them. "The Alarune Priestess and Suzume, Leader of the Insect demon clans of Plansect Village. How have you been faring?"

"Better." Suzume said. "We don't have a false demon problem anymore."

"Lady Azteca is recovering well and sends her regards. She apologizes that she could not come before you herself Lady Alipheese." Ru said.

"It's quite alright. I received notice ahead of time that she is recovering from malnutrition." Alice said. "I can't expect her to come herself if she's still weak."

"Thank you for your kind words." Ru said with a respectful bow.

"So, you wish us to join with your Revolution still?" Suzume asked.

"We could use all the help we can get." Alice said.

"We're in." Suzume said.

"Yes, we won't be bullied by Forbesii." Ru said.

"Very well. For now return to your home and defend it, while awaiting my word to move." Alice said.

"Yes my Queen." Ru and Suzume said.

(break)

_At the same time, in the Natalia Region. _

Kenshin, Rias, their peerages, Azazel, Rasai, Akatama, Inutora, Bureijin, Jordan, Sextum, and Irina all walked across the plains of Natalia. "So...we're back here...why exactly?" Inutora said.

"There's various problems all across Sentora and seeing as I have to visit all of the regions anyway. I figured it'd be prudent to check in on them and settle the problems." Kenshin said. "Also Alice wanted me to come and talk to Lord Natalia in San Nati. To see if he can be talked into joining us. Serafall agreed that it would be good diplomacy practice."

"Still couldn't we have just warped there?" Issei sighed.

"Issei, did you miss the part of the memory I showed you where it's stated that Sentora is a super continent?" Kenshin drawled. "No one's teleportation skills are that good."

"He has a point." Akatama said.

"So, you're like our cousin huh?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes." Akatama said. "Albeit distant."

"Neat." Miyuki said. "I like your choice of weapon too."

"Haha, it gets the job done." Akatama laughed.

"Kenshin, you never told me you had such attractive friends." Bureijin said wrapping an arm around Akeno.

"Yes, and if you don't take your hand off of her, you'll be losing the hand." Kenshin said nonchalantly.

"Ok Ok, no need to be such a grouch dear...what about this one?" Bureijin said wrapping an arm around Issei.

"Pfft...he's fine." Kenshin snickered.

"So cutie, wanna have some fun when we get to San Nati?" Bureijin said.

"U-Uhm...I'm not into men, only big breasted women." Issei said.

"I can arrange that." Bureijin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Hey Alma-Chan wanna join in."

"Just as long as you bring a diverse and sexy crowd you red hot manwhore you." Alma said with a wink.

"You know I will." Bureijin grinned.

"Uhm..." Issei said managing to slip away as the Succubus Queen and the Incubus King chatted.

"Just ignore them." Jordan said.

"Hey Jordan-San, can I ask something?" Issei asked.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"Because you're the only male harpy., does that mean you have a harem?" Issei asked.

"Hmm?" Jordan said. "A harem? What is that?"

"A group of women that you treat as you would a lover, or at the very least have sex with." Kenshin answered.

"Oh...well considering the context of your question...I can say yes." Jordan said. "But they refer to me as the 'Communal Husband.'"

"Yes, but in terms of love. His heart belongs only to the Harpy Queen." Akatama said.

"Not all that uncommon for demons with an imbalance in the genders of their race." Evangeline said. "Like if a lamia tribe had a male, he'd be enacted as a figurehead when he came of age and likely never allowed to leave his home ever, from the time of his birth."

"That's not how we do things. The male harpy must prove himself before he can take his place alongside the Harpy Queen." Jordan said.

"I know that, I was pitching hypothetical situations is all." Evangeline said. Jordan nodded

"So you seriously don't like women." Azazel asked Inutora.

"I never said that." Inutora said. "I just don't like women from my race. I'm a Mantis demon."

"So?" Azazel said.

"Mantis, in this case being plural kill the husband in the equation. I don't fancy losing my head." Inutora grunted.

"I think you're relating your women too closely with the creature you're evolved from." Azazel said. "But! If you do like women let me know. I could scare up some women for us."

"Trust me, I've no trouble in that department, If I need a woman alls I gotta do is go to the sex demon pair up there." Inutora said.

"You're not my type." Alma said with a coy smile.

"A: You have a type? B: I wasn't necessarily referring to you." Inutora said.

"A: Yes, and you're not it. B: I know that I was just being coy." Alma replied. Inutora shrugged in response.

Rias stared at Kenshin's back as he walked ahead. "..."

Yukari noticed a slightly depressed look on the Gremory Heiress' face. She poked her arm. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"E-Eh?" Rias said in the same volume of voice. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Rias, who do you think you're trying to bullshit?" Yukari asked.

"..." Rias sighed, realizing she couldn't bluff the female swordswoman. "I don't know..."

"Come on, if anyone knows more about Kenshin than me that isn't a spirit or a god, I'd like to meet them." Yukari said.

"Well.." Rias said. "Kenshin wasn't back any longer than a few hours and was already preparing to leave again. I was hoping to spend some time with him..."

"..." Yukari stared at her.

"Wh-What?" Rias said.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or insulted." Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Yukari-San, but you couldn't pursue your love with Kenshin as often as you liked. You told me yourself that you'd grown to accept that." Rias said.

"So talk to him when he arrives back and while you're on the road. That's what I did." Yukari shrugged and started pushing Rias to the front.

"A-Aaah! Y-Yukari-San wai- oh hi Kenshin." Rias said as she found herself next to her fiancee.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"How are you feeling?" Rias asked.

"If I'm being honest...my back aches, my legs are getting sore and my head hurts from all the meetings with the the lieutenants Alice and I put in place." Kenshin said.

"But...we've been traveling for a good three days now, meaning your meetings had to be before we left." Rias said.

"I know...you'd think the open field and the fresh air would give me a respite, but it hasn't." Kenshin said. "I'm also concerned we might be attacked."

"By...the homunculi? Kenshin I think we can handle that." Rias said.

"Not them. The Natalians at San Nati. Lord Natalia is the only Lord of Sentora that refuses to join our cause. I don't know what kind of fighters he keeps, so...I can't find myself relaxing." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, how many times do I have to tell you, worrying about all this is gonna age you." Tamamo said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes in response. "Tamamo, don't you think you should have stayed in Yamatai so you could nag Alice some more?"

"She's nagged out, you're fresh." Tamamo said fanning herself casually.

"Gah..." Kenshin slumped.

"You know I could help you relax." Alma Elma said wrapping her arms around Kenshin, pressing her chest into Kenshin's back.

"I'm sure you could Alma, and leave me unconscious for a couple of days too." Kenshin said.

"I still owe you a favor you know." Alma Elma said licking her lips.

"Noted, but I'm not cashing in right now." Kenshin said.

"Suit yourself." Alma said pinching his ass as she backed away.

Kenshin let out a breath. "Is everything alright?" Rias asked.

"I'll be fine." Kenshin said.

"OK..." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me know if you need anything, OK?"

"I will." Kenshin said with a smile.

Granberia walked past Rias as she fell back. "So...are you two like..."

"Yes." Kenshin said. "She's my fiancee."

"Aah." Granberia nodded. "So she must be strong."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Well...magically yes. She's pretty damn strong, just still a little green."

"But the body?" Granberia said.

"...Less so." Kenshin said.

"That's no good. A strong man like you needs a strong woman if she's to sire your children." Granberia said.

"Oh?" Kenshin said. "Are you putting your name forward Granberia?"

"A...As if..." Granberia said glancing away with a flushed face. "I only want to fight strong warriors, I'm too young to think of anything else."

"...How old are you?" Kenshin said.

"None of your business." Granberia said.

"You can't be that young if you're nervous to say your age." Kenshin said.

"You!" Granberia fumed.

"Hahahahaha..." Kenshin laughed. "And you wonder why Alma always seems to beat you in your spars."

"What does that have to do with it?" Granberia said with a glare.

"It's easy to get inside your head. Once someone has real estate inside your noggin' you've lost the fight against them." Kenshin said pointing at her head.

"...but I have access to the Seren-" Granberia whispered.

"So does Alma as far as I can tell." Kenshin whispered back. "So serenity's at a moot point."

"...I think I get what you're trying to say, but...we've known each other for years. It's...difficult to ignore." Granberia said.

"Nothing of value's built in a day." Kenshin shrugged.

"True." Granberia nodded.

Erubetie approached Issei. "Issei Hyoudou." She said.

"Huh?" Issei said. "Oh! What is it Erubetie-Sama?"

"Just Erubetie, you're not one of my subjects." Erubetie said. "I would like to extend my thanks to you for your help in cleansing Undine's Spring. As it stands it is the last bastion of pure water for my people to live in."

"Of course." Issei said with a casual grin. "And...I uh...I'm sorry for sticking my hand, literally in your chest."

"It's fine." Erubetie said shaking her head. "I recognize an accident when it happens."

"That's good." Issei said with a relieved sigh. "Before I became a Devil most girls I accidentally groped would hit me."

"Probably because they could feel it more." Erubetie suggested. "I couldn't really feel it unless I wanted to."

"So you can ignore pain like Kenshin does?" Issei asked.

"Not really. I can just ignore most things." Erubetie said. "I'm not even sure how he does it."

A couple of hours passed and a castle came into view. "There it is. San Nati." Akatama said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing something. Azazel walked up next to him.

"Looks like this Lord Natalia wasted no time in rolling out a welcome wagon." Azazel said.

"I guess Lady Noah sent a raven or some manner of bird to tell him of our arrival." Hikari said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as two armored centaurs stopped in front of him flanked by a small platoon. "This seems a little unnecessary for a welcome wagon."

"Because it's not. You and your party are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against the crown of both Natalia of Sentora, and His Majesty Lord Forbesii. First of his name. King of the Youkai and Protecter of the World." The lead centaur said.

"? !" Everyone except Kenshin, the Heavenly Knights and the Grand Cardinals widened their eyes in shock.

"Boosted Ge-

"ISSEI STOP!" Kenshin shouts.

"!" Issei rounded on Kenshin. "Kenshin, what are you doing? ! We can take these guys we don't have take this!"

"And then what?" Akatama asked. "These aren't Homunculi. If we go swinging our weapons at our fellow youkai, it will send discord throughout Sentora."

"At worst we'll lose the alliance with Sabasa who relies on the supply lines from Natalia when their supplies begin running dry." Jordan said.

"And at best we'll be forced back to Noah and blockaded from ever returning here." Granberia said. "From there...All Forbesii has to do is overwhelm and tire us out, because we won't have anywhere to fall back to."

"Grh..." Issei growled and canceled his Sacred Gear out.

"Don't fight back, lay down your weapons." Kenshin said, his head turned.

"Also, that's Lord Forbesii to you!" The Lead Centaur said, ramming his shield into Kenshin's chest.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped in pain.

"Hey! What the hell, he surrendered like you wanted!" Azazel snapped.

"He will show our King the proper respect." The Lead Centaur said.

"Heh...hahahahaha..." Kenshin laughed. "Got another one in ya?"

"...You're as mad as they say, Vice Commander." The Lead Centaur commented. "And even more foolish as well. Cuff them and take their weapons."

"How do they go about taking Erubetie?" Azazel said.

"The Slime Queen is no fool. She can't escape us." The Lead Centaur said. "And like the traitorous heathen Cardinals said. You can't fight us either."

"Traitors you call us." Inutora snorted. "In our eyes you're the true rebels. The Fateburn line has proved their strength time and time again, and ruled since the days of the Dark Goddess."

"So why is it then, that Lord Forbesii rules Hellgondo?" The Lead Centaur asked. "It's too bad he has the Almighty Blade and an Infinite Army at his back."

"Whatever, let's just go." Tamamo grunted.

Everyone walked. Tamamo nudged Erubetie. "?" The Slime Queen looked at the Nine Tailed Fox. Tamamo pointed at her then to the ground. "..." Erubetie nodded and poked one of Tamamo's ears. "I'm going to leave it there for now until the coast is clear." Tamamo heard Erubetie's voice in her ear. Tamamo nodded.

(break)

_Later_

Kenshin and his group walked into an audience hall. A balding man with dark blue eyes wearing the clothes of a noble with a crown on his head sat on a throne. "Funny, The other lords and lady don't need to wear a crown." Bureijin drawled.

"I don't really see the logic in openly irritating those above you in rank." Rasai said. "If you were hoping for mercy this isn't the way to do it."

"You should listen to this one." Lord Natalia said.

"Come now Lord Natalia, we, except maybe the Gremory Devils, the angel, the ice mage and Rasai here know the only reason you're having us arrested and put into your custody is because Alice isn't here." Akatama said.

"Yes, awful big jewels ya got, arresting us when our leader isn't present." Kenshin said.

Lord Natalia bristled. "You will keep silent and show me respect boy!"

"Seeing as you're our enemy I will do no such thing." Kenshin said. "You've chosen your side, though I can't say you've done so very wisely."

"Heh! You fool...you have nothing. Lord Forbesii has the Infinite Army and the Tsurugi no Kami." Lord Natalia balked.

"By my count we have three of the rulers of Sentora, a willing army and access to the resources of the Trinity Alliance." Azazel said. "Trust me, if anything happens to this one, or his fiancee, or her darling pawn and his girlfriend, most of all anyway. You'll have a lot more than Lady Alipheese to worry about." Azazel finishes pointing at Kenshn, then Rias, then Issei, then lastly to Irina. "That's not even including what happens to you if Akeno or I are harmed." He said then pointing at Akeno.

"I do not fear you or your allies crow." Lord Natalia said.

"Oh but you should." Azazel said.

"But you do fear Forbesii, a man half the world away, in Maouzyou." Kenshin said. "You could only be safer if you hopped a ship across the drink and went to the Masouen Continent south of Sentora.

"And renounce my lordship? !" Lord Natalia said.

"From the look of San Nati and Port Natalia, you weren't a very good Lord anyway." Kenshin said. "Most of the people talk of revolt you know. So...this is the jewel of the South then...such a shame..."

"Grrh! Guards! Take these fools away!" Lord Natalia spat.

The groups were separated by gender and placed in cells across from each other and were knocked unconscious. They came to a few days later. "Huh, wonder why they put us in cells where we'd have the ability to see one another?" Xenovia wondered.

"Probably as a tease, or maybe the dungeons are filled up." Inutora said. "Oi! Anyone else in here? !"

"Yeah! Yes!" Voices chorused in response.

"Hm?" Kenshin walked to the front of the cell and looked to his left. In the cell next to the women was a female centaur. She had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a long black skirt fitted to her horse body and a tattered tunic. "Oi, Centauress."

"?" She turned around. She had blue eyes as well and her human half was well toned.

"_Holy crap her chest is huge!" Issei thought seeing the woman's huge breasts. _

"What is it?" She spoke with a respectful tone.

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, in for crimes against the crown. You?" Kenshin asked.

"Centorea Shianus. Larceny." She replied. "Call me Cerea." (1 )

"Oh? Just by looking at you I can tell that doesn't sound like you." Kenshin said.

"Well that's the charge they put on me." Cerea said with her eyes closed. "Does...your friend there have to stare at me so depravedly?" She asked with red cheeks.

"Eh?" Kenshin glanced at Issei. "Sorry about him, he's just got a fanatical obsession with breasts, you learn to ignore it or see it as a compliment I guess. So what'd ya steal?"

"Some food for my mother. We used to be one of the noble families of Natalia, settling just to the southeast of here, near the White Tigers' encampment which is closer to Noah." Cerea said. "But...we fell out of favor with the Demon King. My mother has grown sick and is starting to show signs of malnourishment."

"Hmn..." Kenshin furrowed his brow in thought. "That's terrible. Have you tried to farm food for yourselves?"

"We have and it's going well, but...the crop is coming in late this year. It is only by the grace of her majesty that we were spared from conflict, but our friends in the White Tiger encampment weren't so lucky."

"Wait, what's wrong there?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah is something wrong with Sheena-San?" Issei asked.

"Lady Sheena is dealing with a revolt of her people." Cerea said. "There was always a division amongst them, some chose to leave the Tsuki clan for their own reasons, others...because they hated the Kuroshi Dragons."

"Hn, I knew that already." Kenshin said. "But still, for them to revolt...Sheena may have been part of the former group, but when I visited the White Tigers' encampment in my younger years. She seemed to be a great leader."

"She is." Cerea said. "But her brother Toraki...would very much beg to differ."

"How is it going?" Kenshin asked.

"Last I checked, they were at a stalemate and split into two separate camps." Cerea said.

"What's everyone else in here for?" Azazel asked, walking up next to Kenshin.

"Trumped up charges, too much to count." Cerea said.

"Hm...so would that mean you'd be open to, pardon my language, but horse kicking Lord Natalia in the stomach?" Kenshin asked.

"...I don't follow." Cerea said with narrowed eyes.

"He's referring to when a horse kicks it's hind leg back, usually out of annoyance." Azazel said.

"No I get that, I mean, we're in jail." Cerea said.

"For how much longer I wonder?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, if I could get out of here, that would be one of the things high up on my list." Cerea said.

"I was under the assumption that you and your people were serving him." Akatama said.

"Some are trying to save themselves, and they're all also scared of Forbesii." Cerea said.

"I see." Kenshin and Akatama nodded.

"Well you certainly didn't help our position any by talking like you usually do to him." Rasai drawled.

"Rasai, he wasn't going to let us go no matter what we said." Kenshin said. "So I decided to have a little fun with him."

"..." Rasai furrowed his brow.

"What? Is this the first time you've been imprisoned before?" Kenshin asked.

"Second actually." Rasai grunted.

"Hmn, Azazel what about you?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh, I spent some time in Heaven's lockup once around the time I fell." Azazel said.

"Inutora?" Kenshin said.

"I was usually the jailer." Inutora shrugged.

"Jordan?" Kenshin said.

"Well not in the conventional sense." Jordan said.

"I can attest to this. Some of the harpies can get very kinky." Bureijin said. "As for me...eh some drunk and disorderlies. What about you?"

"This would be time three for me." Kenshin said.

"Am I jailed in with a bunch of convicts?" Issei said.

"Yup! That means you're our prison bitch!" Bureijin said hugging Issei with one arm.

"Back off!" Issei said punching the Grand Cardinal of Fire in the arm.

"Hahaha! Calm down man I'm just kidding." Bureijin laughed.

Meanwhile in the women's cell after Kenshin had finished talking to Cerea the women were trying to think of a way to break out. "So you've sent a piece of yourself to speak to Alice, will it be alright?" Yukari asked Erubetie.

"I left a hundred slime spirits in it. It'll be fine." Erubetie said.

"Still, we can't stay in here for very much longer. With Lord Natalia backed by Forbesii, who knows what he might do." Tamamo said.

"Can't we fight back?" Rias asked.

"I'm afraid not. These cuffs have enchantments on them that block all manners of mana molding." Tamamo said. "The chains are just to bind and are taken off when the prisoners are in cells."

"What about Erubetie-San then?" Akeno asked.

"They also work on slimes, but my body is still slime at the moment." Erubetie said.

"Thanks a lot Kenshin, always wanted to go to jail." Evangeline said.

"I'm sorry, what would you have me do Evangeline? I couldn't fight them, Lord Natalia would make up some bullshit story and threaten Lord Sabasa with forced upon famine if he didn't break off the alliance with us." Kenshin said.

"I know that, Doesn't stop me from being pissed." Evangeline grumbled.

"Ara...I have an idea." Alma said.

"Neat, let's hear it." Yukari said.

"Hang on. Cerea-Chan. " Alma said.

"What is it?" Cerea said.

"Do you want to escape or would you consider that too dishonorable?" Alma asked.

"Considering I was only helping my sick mother. Yes, and we all would like to escape." Cerea said.

"Alright. Ladies huddle up." Alma said. They all did so and Alma Elma started whispering.

"Wh-Wha? I-I can't do that, I'll fall!" Irina balked.

"Noooope." Granberia glowered.

"U-Uhm..." Asia said.

"It's OK Asia-Chan, you don't have to participate if you don't want to." Alma giggled.

"I-I don't think I'll be of much help either..." Gasper meekly said.

"Why are you in here anyway? You should be with the boys." Koneko muttered. "I'm not participating either."

As the women whispered amongst themselves Kenshin turned to Azazel. "Hey Azazel. Come here."

"What's up?" Azazel said.

Kenshin brought him in close. "I heard you comforted my Mom when it was presumed that I died."

"I did." Azazel nodded.

"Thank you." Kenshin said. "Now for what I actually called you over for."

"What?" Azazel said.

"You have any idea what could be taking Vali so damn long?" Kenshin whispered. "I asked for him and his team to come and he said he would, but I've not seen hide nor hair of him."

"Going through the Dimensional Gap could be taking awhile? Maybe they appeared somewhere on Sentora." Azazel said.

"Well, I suppose Vali would love coming out in the Gold Region." Kenshin whispered. "All the homunculi he could ever want to fight."

"I feel like we would have heard reports of the Gold Region's strength weakening by now." Azazel replied.

"Aah true..." Kenshin said. "Well whatever the case...I'd at least appreciate a message."

"Aaahn!" A loud moan was heard.

"Huh?" The men looked over at the women's cell. "!"

In the cell Alma was openly groping Rossweisse with one hand, while her other was behind Yukari's head, holding it as she led Yukari around in a makeout session while her hands groped the Succubus Queen's breasts. Akeno was behind Rias, groping her chest. "Aaah! A-Akeno give me a minute to adjust!" Rias whined.

"Ufufufu, you're getting bigger Rias." Akeno giggled as she started kissing the Gremory Heiress' neck for effect.

"Aah hell." Evangeline reached over and grabbed Hikari by the head and pulled her close. "Just for looks right?"

"Yeah I guess..." Hikari then shoved Evangeline against the wall and held her there with her left hand while her right went in between Evangeline's legs.

"Oh ho...hn...taking the lead are we?" Evangeline said with a coy smile.

"Hahaha, you look like you crave a good lead around once in awhile." Hikari said ripping Evangeline's shirt open and rolling up her bra.

"Here." Erubetie said going around and rubbing her body against everyone participating. "It will look better with moistened bodies don't you agree?"

"Good thinking Betie-Chan." Alma said as she helped Rossweisse and Yukari out of their shirts.

"Just so you know I'm only doing this as part of the plan." Yukari muttered.

"Waaaa...! Now I can't get married!" Rossweisse whined.

"Are you kidding Weisse-Chan, with a body like this?" Alma Elma giggled.

"Gaah.." Miyuki was pulled on the arm by Xenovia. "Really? Me?"

"You've too little confidence in your body image Miyuki-San." Xenovia said as her hands started rubbing and stroking Miyuki's hips.

"Huh, I never knew you paid attention to that Xenovia-Chan." Kazumi said coming up behind her and groping Xenovia's chest.

"Aaah! W-Well she always complains about it!" Xenovia gasped and moaned.

"I don't...mmu...always complain!" Miyuki said.

Sextum turned to Chachamaru. "Shouldn't you be participating? With that shell of skin like material anyway?"

"Shouldn't you also be participating?" Chachamaru replied.

"Good point." Sextum nodded.

Kenshin, Issei, Azazel, Bureijin, Jordan, Inutora, Akatama, even Rasai watched this go down with bated breath and wide eyes. Bureijin held an open hand out and Issei smacked it and they bumped fists. Issei also noticed Bureijin looking up at the ceiling and saying something while bringing his hands together in a prayer like motion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving thanks to the Dark Goddess." Bureijin replied.

"Oh, Thank you Dark Goddess-Sama." Issei praised.

"Thank you Dark Goddess-Sama." Kenshin, Azazel, Jordan, Akatama, Inutora and Rasai all said.

"Hahaha. Don't you boys wish you were in here with us?" Alma giggled with a sultry look in her eyes.

Suddenly a guard came down. "What's going on in here, keep it...down..." He looked over at the women's cell.

"Oi." Kenshin said making the guard turn to him. "A lot of my peerage were demons before I reincarnated 'em. I think they're in heat. They could use a strapping man like yourself to ease the burning in the their loins."

"Oh yes, Alma-Chan can be quite insatiable when it's her time." Bureijin noted. _"Of course Succubi and Incubi don't go into heat, but he doesn't need to know that." He thought. _

The guard couldn't get the women's cell door open fast enough and when he entered... "Haa!" He received a green fist to the face courtesy of Granberia. He hit the floor unconscious.

"He got a key on him?" Kenshin asked.

"Hold on a second." Alma said. "...Yeah! He's the jailer."

"Sweet. Thanks for the show ladies." Bureijin grinned.

"A-Aww...it's over..." Issei bemoaned.

Alma let the men out then walked around and opened the other cells. "Did you really have to do it like that?" Cerea asked.

"Hey, if there's one thing men and women both obey, it's their lust." Bureijin laughed.

Kenshin nodded. "Alright Alma I assume you can take all these cuffs off quickly?"

(clank!)

All the cuffs hit the ground and Alma embraced Kenshin from behind. "You tell me." She said reaching down toward his crotch.

"Not. Here." Kenshin said grabbing her wrist and pushing it down.

"..." Rias glowered at the Succubus Queen.

"Alright..." Kenshin walked over to the unconscious guard and took out a Hyoumenka Suimon charm and activated it to dump water on his face. He woke up and Kenshin grabbed the collar of his uniform and put him against the wall. "Tell me where you put our weapons."

"I-I can't, Lord Natalia will kill me if I let you have your weapons." He replied.

"Let us worry about him." Kenshin said. "Now, where is our weapons?"

"I-I can't..." He repeated.

Kenshin sighed. "You know, Lady Alipheese is on her way, Lord Natalia's days as Lord are numbered now that he's openly opposed her."

"R...Really?" He said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Besides, you'd be helping us. You think we'd allow someone helping us to be hurt? You can even stay down here if you like."

"He's the most tame of the jailers here." Cerea said. "Mormont. Help them. You will be fine."

"W-Well if you're sure...your weapons are all in the store room to the right of the stairs." Mormont said.

Kenshin helped him up. "Alright thanks, but to make it look real, which side do you want it on?" He asked popping his knuckles.

"...Uhm...r-right..my left side still hurts." Mormont said. Kenshin nodded and cocked his fist back and punched Mormont in the right cheek. He was knocked unconscious again. Kenshin carried him into a cell and laid him down in the bed, laying a charm on the bed which had written on it. _'For your troubles and for the pain, pump youki into it. Signed, Kenshin.' He then moved the charm under Mormont's head._

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Let's go arm up."

"Did you really have to punch him?" Cerea asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the Natalian soldiers. He has a reputation to consider. Me punching him could actually raise it, because they'll say he took a punch from the Vice Commander of the Revolution and he's still alive." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Cerea said.

Everyone that wielded weapons collected theirs and proceeded. They found Lord Natalia in the dining hall with guards behind him. "Hello Kenshin Kuroshi. I see it didn't take you very long to break out."

"Well you can't keep a strong man down for long." Kenshin said.

"Lord Natalia, surrender now. Lady Alipheese is on her way here." Tamamo said. "Do this, and she might just let you live."

"Heheheheh, you know. I'm not even supposed to be the Lord of Natalia." Lord Natalia said. "Truthfully the post was to go to my cousin, the moron of my family. Being born in the main branch 'n all that. But I couldn't let that happen..."

"So you killed him in his sleep or something?" Miyuki asked.

"No, while we were hunting, I drove a large mallet into his skull until the bastard stopped moving." Lord Natalia said.

"Well, now she might not let you live at all." Granberia commented.

"Truthfully you all should join me. Alipheese is fighting a losing war. Soon we'll be able to do whatever we like so long as we fly the king's colors." Lord Natalia said.

Inutora stepped forward and stared hard at Lord Natalia before finally saying. "Fuck the king."

"You know, when I had heard that the Grand Cardinals, previously fiercely loyal to Forbesii-Dono had defected to the losing side, I didn't believe my ears, but here you all are." Lord Natalia said.

"Here we are." Bureijin said stepping forward. His eyes scanned the table. "Hm...bring me one of those steaks on a plate."

"You willing to pay for it?" Lord Natalia asked. "There is a tax for taking food off the king's table you know."

"You paid for it?" Jordan asked.

"Not at all." Lord Natalia said. "Still, got any money?"

"Not a piece of it." Akatama said. "We'll still all take one of those steaks or whatever's on the table that we might want."

"Tell you what, I'll trade ya some of my food, for one of your friends over there, the white haired one. I usually like to break 'em in myself." Lord Natalia said glancing at Koneko.

"..." Kenshin stepped forward to the table as Koneko scowled at Lord Natalia, and took a mug of ale off of it. He drank some of it down. "...You're a talker. Listening to talkers...it has a curious way of dehydrating me and it makes me hungry as well. I think we'll all be taking two plates now."

"..." Lord Natalia looked back at his men, knowing there was more waiting in the wings. "I don't think you understand the situation."

"Oh I understand it perfectly, these men only serve you because they're afraid of Forbesii. Well...if they throw down their weapons...and do not fight us, we won't touch them and when Alice gets here, Natalia will need a new lord." Kenshin said.

"I doubt that. You still don't..."

"And what I understand is...that if we have to listen to another word come out of your cunt mouth...we're going to have to eat and drink everything in this castle." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"You...bastard! Men kill hi-!" Lord Natalia's eyes widened as a spear tore through his chest.

"?" Kenshin looked up at the Lead Centaur.

"You will leave us be if we don't fight you yes?" He asked.

"That's right. Lead Centaur." Kenshin nodded.

"Then we'll do you one better." The Lead Centaur said. "We'll kill this bastard. You can just call me Cen by the way."

"You...scum!" Lord Natalia said.

"So many years we had to listen to your insane orders. Well no longer." Cen said pulling his spear out of Lord Natalia's chest. Lord Natalia gasped and choked before dying.

"...Here's the story." Azazel said. "You acted without our knowledge, finally tiring of his mad rule."

"Agreed." Cen nodded. "That way the Revolution won't be weakened."

Kenshin nodded. "Then it probably won't be a good idea for me to touch the body."

"We'll burn the body." Cen said shifting his head forward. A younger looking female centaur came over and grabbed it.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"There's a nercomancer close by. Wouldn't want this one ending up in her hands." Cen said. "Sorry about a few days ago, the shield bash I mean."

"It's cool." Kenshin nodded. "Alright. Tamamo you're in charge until I get back."

"Where you going?" Tamamo asked.

"To find Sylph." Kenshin said.

"Here I'll come with." Yukari said. "With your power not being all there, we don't need you getting ambushed."

"Fine Fine." Kenshin said.

"Let me come with too." Rias said.

"No." Kenshin shook his head. "You have the ability to heal and I think there's some people in San Nati who could use some help, Asia can't do it alone."

"I understand." Rias said with her eyes closed.

"OK, Come on Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Right." Yukari said walking with him toward the doors. She paused for a moment to place a hand on Rias' shoulder. "Just give him some time OK? He has a lot of things he needs to take care of." She whispered. Rias nodded.

Kenshin and Yukari left the castle and San Nati altogether. Kenshin took out a map. He had drawn an 'Sy' where Sylph had indicated she was. "Think you can get us there quickly?"

Yukari activated the Balance Breaker. "Sure, grab on."

Kenshin placed his hands on Yukari's shoulders and she took off north. "So you trained while I was gone eh?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Nice. I can feel greater strength from you already." Kenshin said.

"So, why is it that you can't use the elements normally? Why this spiritual fetch quest?" Yukari asked.

"The system Ragnarok put in place with the Dark Goddess. As the elements are tied to the spirits, they also flow through them. Meaning without them I can't use the elements as well." Kenshin said. "Trust me I tried. Fire spells either fizzled out or exploded in my face. Wind spells had a tendency to cut my hands half the time, and earth spells had quite a lot of blow back to them. The only spells that seemed to cooperate were Serene Mind and Serene Conqueror and neither worked as well as they should have. Hell the only ones I can really use are my charm spells and that's only because I invented them and understand how they work."

"I see...you know I think Rias is feeling neglected." Yukari said.

Kenshin arched his brow. "Really?"

"Well outside of a few days ago, on the way to San Nati. Did you two really speak at all?" Yukari asked.

"Well...I was carrying conversations with everyone else along the way and I have to keep up on my training too." Kenshin said.

"I know, but...you also haven't been sleeping with her at all." Yukari said.

"Well, one of those is because of you." Kenshin said.

Yukari's face flushed and she laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, I know. But...I also think she's kind of intimidated by you now."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Well you're this big, important figure now. Kenshin, did it occur to you that if something happens to Alice, you'd be Commander of the Revolution and the Acting Leader of the Youkai Faction as a whole?" Yukari said. "Hell I'm your sister and I feel a little nervous of acting wrong around you now."

"I guess, but don't feel like you can't talk to me because of that. Could you please tell Rias that for me?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Just look at it this way, right now to the Youkai, you're kind of what the Satans are to the Devils."

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said.

The two touched down in a forest and looked up at the night sky. "A beautiful view don't you think?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Hehe, glad ya think so." The two glanced over and saw Sylph flying toward them. "Hiya Yukari-Chan, how did you like using the Vessel? Fun wasn't it?"

"I feel like it would have been if not for the circumstances surrounding the times when I used it." Yukari said.

"Yeah..." Sylph sighed. "So! Kenshin-Chan, you're here to reforge our connection?" She said with a wide smile. "Ufufufu! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"What does he have to do to reforge it?" Yukari asked.

"I have to have sex with her." Kenshin said. "Sylph could you come up to my size?"

"Uh huh!" Sylph said as a flash of light blinded them. When their vision returned, Sylph was in front of them, standing just under Kenshin's chin in height. "Yukari-Chan, could you come back for him? I kinda don't wanna share..." She said.

"Don't mind me, next time I do it with him, I want it to be just us as well." Yukari said. "See you around Kenshin."

"See ya." Kenshin said. Yukari took off leaving man and spirit alone. "...Are you upset with me for getting myself killed?"

"...Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Sylph said shuffling her feet. "...No one likes seeing those they love die, do they?"

"...Hm." Kenshin smiled. "You too huh?"

"You're fun to be around, and oddly enough I like it when we fight someone together, and I'm not much of a fighter." Sylph giggled.

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "I've already gotten Undine back, the portal was in Yamatai so..."

"So I'm second huh? Hehehe. I figured you'd get us back in the order you met us." Sylph said.

"No, just who's closest. Salamander's going to have to be last because the entrance to her volcano is in enemy lands." Kenshin said. "Undine said you and Salamander aren't virgins when we did it."

"Yeah it's true. Some of the fairies take playing a little too far." Sylph said cupping her cheeks with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Coming from you?" Kenshin said with an amused grin.

"Moou...you make it sound like I'm a slut." Sylph said.

"No I don't." Kenshin snickered as he walked toward her. "I just imply that you're playful." He placed his hand on the side of her torso, guiding it upward. "So it sounds odd to hear you complain about it."

"Hehehe...I guess you have a point." Sylph said. "Mm...so we're finally gonna do it huh?"

"Unless you suddenly don't want to." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, even if that were the case...you need me Kenshin-Chan...and right now. I need you." Sylph cupped his cheeks and brought their lips together. "Mm..." She moaned into him as her hands rubbed his chest. She let out a deeper moan, feeling Kenshin's hands caressing her breasts through her dress. Kenshin drew the Wind Spirit's tongue into his mouth and clamped his lips down onto it, sucking on it. "Mm!"

A few minutes passed and Kenshin had to break away for air. Sylph panted as well, but it was more for erotic effect than anything. "Do you really need to do that?"

"Not really, but it felt so good..." Sylph replied. "And tasted good as well."

"Your kiss...had the taste of honey." Kenshin noted.

"Well I was eating honeycombs earlier." Sylph said.

"I see.." Kenshin said. Sylph grabbed hold of them and and they flew up to a thick tree branch and landed on it. The Wind Spirit locked lips with him again, pushing his back against the tree.

"Mmn..." Sylph moaned and ground her body against Kenshin's. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Mmm!" She moaned from the feeling. "Oh...Kenshin-Chan..." She sighed out. "That feels so good." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Kenshin said with a grin. "Don't hesitate, make yourself feel better."

"I will." Sylph said as their bodies lowered, going to their knees on the tree branch. "Haa..."

"Mmn..." Kenshin moaned into her. "You're really energetic..."

"Would you have me any other way?" Sylph asked.

"No, not at all." Kenshin said as they broke contact.

"Lay down, on your back." Sylph said. "I want to see how it'd feel to do it this way."

Kenshin nodded, but took the Wind Spirit with him. He kissed and bit at her neck playfully. "Mm...I see you kind of got messy with the honey..."

"Hahaha, yeah..." Sylph laughed, holding him against her as she laid on top of him. "I kinda felt like you were coming, so I wanted to do anything I could to enhance the experience."

"Hahaha, you didn't need to go through all the trouble stupid." Kenshin said playfully bopping Sylph on the head.

"Well excuse me..." Sylph pouted cutely. She got up off of him. "This is one of the bigger trees in my forest, so we shouldn't fall off unless we're just trying to."

"I can tell." Kenshin said as he rose to a kneel. "Didn't like that?"

"No." Sylph said shaking her head. "I don't want to restrict you too much."

"Ya sure?" Kenshin snickered.

"Do you want me to?" Sylph giggled.

"Maybe some other time." Kenshin said.

"...Kenshin-Chan..." Sylph said, gazing down at him. A smouldering gaze in her eyes that almost seemed out of place on the hyperactive Wind Spirit's face. She raised her left leg up and placed the sole of her foot against the tree as she leaned against it.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you want to see more?" Sylph asked. "Of me?"

"_She's shy?" Kenshin thought seeing a faint tint of red across Sylph's face. _

"_I'd imagine that even hyperactive knuckleheads have moments of nervousness." Undine said. "She wants to know if you want her." _

"_She can't feel what I'm feeling?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Not without a contract." Undine said. _

Kenshin chuckled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"..." A fawning sort of smile appeared on Sylph's face as she brushed the fabric of her skintight dress to the side, exposing her pink lower lips. "And what if I was to go..this far?" She asked, yanking the top of her dress down under her chest, exposing a pair of low C-cup, borderline B cup breasts. "What would you do?" She asked with a cute wink.

"I think you know what I would do." Kenshin replied as he looked down at her pussy. "You're already wet."

"You kept me waiting for soooo loooonnnggg..." Sylph pouted.

"Hmn..." Kenshin smiled. "Then allow me to make up for lost time then." His hands moved along her body, some parts clothed, some parts not. He started licking her nipples while his hands caressed the base of her wings.

"Mmu!" Sylph let out a sharp gasp.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"M-My wings, treat them gently." Sylph said. "They're really sensitive."

"Of course." Kenshin said. A thought came to mind and he took out a substitution stencil and activated it.

"Oh?" Sylph said seeing a second Kenshin.

"Thought it'd be fun." Kenshin said.

"_And you didn't think to use this on me...why?" Undine asked. _

"_Are you...jealous?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Hmph." Undine said. _

"_S-Sorry?" Kenshin thought. _

"Haha, Deeny's jealous of me." Sylph giggled.

"Well, let's get a move on." Clone Kenshin said.

"Sure." Sylph said looping her hand around the back of the clone's head and kissing him. "Haa..." She sighed out as she felt the clone's hand working the breast Kenshin wasn't licking while the real Kenshin massaged the base of her wings. The real Kenshin started to suckle on her erected digit as the clone sucked on her tongue, her face dyed a deep red as she moaned out deeply. "..." She started to push on the real Kenshin's head, as if to tell him to move down. He complied, slipping his fingers beneath her dress and pulling it down as he moved. She lifted her left leg and it came off. "Haa..." Sylph sighed out. "This is kind of embarrassing, you're both going to bully little old me?" Sylph asked.

"We were thinking about it." Clone Kenshin said as he licked the Wind Spirit's ear.

"See, we don't care if we feel good. So long as our cute little fairy has fun while we're doing this." Kenshin said as his fingers worked her lower lips.

"You should at least use Deeny's power to make it even." Sylph pouted halfheartedly.

"..Alright, just don't blame me if I decide to try out something on you." Kenshin said. _"Undine." _

"_On it." Undine said. _

"It would just add to the fun." Sylph said. "You should try this on Mandy when you meet her. She could appreciate this more than I am."

"I'll keep it in mind." Kenshin said as he stabbed his two fingers in and out of her tight, moist folds while his tongue licked her clit.

"Aaan..! Yes, right there...!" Sylph whined pleasurably while the clone Kenshin massaged her breasts. "Mmu..! This could be over quickly, or I might just keep you here all night." She said.

"Well, I kinda do have a war effort to run." Kenshin said.

"Then we'll do the all nighter some other time. Maybe with you, Gnomey, Deeny, and Mandy." Sylph said.

"A one man elemental orgy?" Clone Kenshin asked. "Jeez."

"Well I do love a challenge." Kenshin said.

"That's the spirit!" Sylph laughed. "Now, I've sat still long enough..." She reached down with one hand, rubbing Kenshin's ears while the other moved behind her and pulled the clone's cock out. "Mmn, for a clone you sure don't have much of a difference from the real Kenshin-Chan."

"The difference is in level of power and durability, everything else is relatively the same." Clone Kenshin said.

"Mmph.." Kenshin moaned out as Sylph's legs kicked up and wrapped around his head, he managed to unbury his nose from the Wind Spirit's cunt and nestled it in the patch of blonde hair above it. "Haa...mmh.." He moaned, still feeling her hand rubbing his ears vigorously.

"Guh...hrn..." Clone Kenshin grunted as Sylph's hand pumped up and down his shaft.

"Mmkk...mm..hahaha...enjoying it so far?" Sylph asked.

"What do you think?" Clone Kenshin asked as he pinched and twisted Sylph's nipples.

"Aau, haa! Aah!" Sylph let out a pair of sharp gasps as the real Kenshin started prodding her clit with his tongue.

"Heheh..." Clone Kenshin chuckled.

"Don't laugh, There's two of you and one of me." Sylph said.

"So? You're the Wind Spirit, get creative." Clone Kenshin chided.

"Hrnm..." Sylph said going into thought. An idea came to mind as she surrounded her hand in wind magic.

"Gh? !" Clone Kenshin's eyes widened as a gentle, yet focused breeze wrapped around his shaft, head and balls, teasing and prodding them all simultaneously.

"Haa...haaa..." Sylph panted as Kenshin sucked strongly on her clit, causing her hand to tense up and grip one of his ears.

"Hn..." Kenshin grunted from it and the fact that her legs were growing tighter in how they gripped his head.

"Gaaahh...!" Clone Kenshin gasped as the wind magic surrounding his manhood increased in strength, but maintained it's gentleness. "Fuck...I don't think...I can...hold it back...!"

Kenshin's fingers stabbed inside Sylph's pussy, which gripped them strongly in returned. "Grh...Are you about to cum Sylph?"

"Haa...aaahh! Mmmnn!" Sylph gasped and moaned, her lower body gripping Kenshin's head as her waist rotated, grinding her pussy into Kenshin's mouth. She was too drunk on her own pleasure to even hear Kenshin's question.

"_Kenshin, let's make her cum extremely hard." Undine said. _

"_How do we do that?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Just roll your tongue around her clitoris and around the front of her entrance, and let me do the rest." Undine said. "I'm also telling your clone what to do as well."_

"_OK." Kenshin said only to feel his tongue get coated in a strangely sweet tasting liquid. "Hm?" He bent his tongue back and licked it. He looked up and saw his clone rubbing his fingers together seeing a glistening on both his palms._

"_Mm..." Undine let out a quiet moan. _

Kenshin paid her no mind and rolled his tongue around Sylph's clitoris before moving his fingers out of her and rolling it around the front of her vaginal entrance, while his clone smeared and covered the Wind Spirit's breasts and nipples. _"OK, do what you gotta do." Kenshin thought. _

"_With pleasure." Undine said taking the slime off of Kenshin's tongue and then sending a strong vibration through the slime she had Kenshin apply. _

"Hee? !" Sylph gasped sharply. "Haaann! ! Mmmnnn! !" Her eyes squeezed shut, her back fully arching, the hand pumping the clone Kenshin now doing so frantically. "Oooh...Ohhh! I-I'm...Cuuuuummmmmiiinnngggg! !" She cried out.

"Grrhh!" Clone Kenshin grunted loudly as he too came to climax, shooting his spunk all over Sylph's chest and stomach before dispelling.

Eventually Sylph let Kenshin go and slid down to a sitting base, her tongue loosely hanging out of her mouth, her eyes up turned with an expression of orgasmic bliss on her face. "A...Are you OK Sylph?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah...am jusss...fine..." Sylph said in an near incoherent tone.

"_Ufufufufufu." Undine giggled. _

"Mean...that was...Deeny..." Sylph said. "Using...Kenshin-Chan to bully me..."

"_And I'd do it again." Undine snickered._

"Well...whatever." Sylph shrugged and opened her eyes seeing Kenshin getting undressed. She started whooping. "Take it off you stud you!"

"Hahaha, very funny." Kenshin snickered. "Now...I believe I owe you more."

Sylph nodded with a salacious smile as she bent over, back facing him as she put her hands on the tree. "Come and get me Lust Dragon." She said wiggling her ass at him. Kenshin walked up behind her and set his hands on her asscheeks, groping and kneading the flesh around at will, much to the Wind Spririt's chagrin. Kenshin snickered at her. "Don't just rub me! Fuck me!" Sylph complained. "You've kept me waiting long enough!"

"Fine then." Kenshin said pointing his cock downward and pushing it inside her.

"Hnn! !" Sylph bit back a full blown cry of pleasure when he bottomed out inside of her.

"Gah..." Kenshin gasped as wind whipped around them, a gentle wind, sending a pleasurable chill up and down his spine.

"Just...so you know, it doesn't hurt at all...don't...hold back.." Sylph said with an erotic panting in her voice.

"I didn't intend to..." Kenshin said.

"Aah, haa...mm, mmm, aahh...ooh...aahh!" Sylph's body rocked back and forth as Kenhsin started thrusting.

"Ghh." Kenshin grunted.

"Ooh, naaah...mmnh." Sylph pushed back against him,

"Heh, you are not going to let me out of this heavenly prison of yours are ya?" Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Nope~! So you better get to work." Sylph said with a wide smile.

"Hrn." Kenshin's hands looped around her legs and spread them apart, lifting her off the ground.

"Oooh? ! Nice!" Sylph complimented as she now felt Kenshin's hands gripping her ankles, pulling her into him.

"Heheh, some girls usually cry out 'Nooo..' or 'It's too much' when they're feeling it too much." Kenshin said as he felt her folds squeezing him hard.

"Not me, when I want it, I want it all." Sylph said in between moans.

"Grh!" Kenshin said as his hips pistoned in and out of the Wind Spirit's quivering cunt. "I can see that."

"Mmn, mmkk! Fuu, aahh, aaahh...a different position, please! There's one spot you're not hitting well enough yet." Sylph said.

"Fine." Kenshin said pulling out of her and setting her down. He was surprised when Sylph tackled him and mounted him as he was laid down.

"Hahaha, just kidding, I wanted to be on top!" Sylph said as she rode him. "Nnnnnn...! Mmmm...!"

"There are other ways of asking." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"Don't care..." Sylph said as she started to bounce up and down on his pole. "Haaaahhnn!" She let out a long, loud moan.

"Gghh!" Kenshin growled under his breath as he felt Sylph clench up on him.

"Mmhmmm!" Sylph smiled down at him in a giddy fashion as she slams her hips against his, a wet squishing noise coming from her cunt while her hips slapped against Kenhsin's.

"Haa...haa..." Kenshin panted.

"Ooh yesss, just...a bit longer Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph said, closing her eyes sending a concentration of wind magic down south to tease his testes.

"Mmgn? !" Kenshin half grunted, half moaned as it felt like his sack was being rubbed from all directions. "Fuu...ccckkk!" Kenshin said as this coaxed an orgasm out almost immediately.

"Mmnnnn!" Sylph moaned out as the warm semen entered her. "You came already? I was soooo close!"

"In my defense, I wasn't prepared for that wind trick and I'm still using Undine's power here." Kenshin snapped halfheartedly.

"Well whatever, you still have a job to do." Sylph said.

"Fine then." Kenshin said springing upward and wrapping his arms around the Wind Spirit, rocking his hips back and forth against her.

"Mmhm! I like the enthusiasm!" Sylph said matching his motions with her own.

"Well don't get too used to it, cock's still sensitive so I might end up cumming quick whether I like it or not." Kenshin said.

"Well you just have to make me cum before that!" Sylph said rocking and twisting her hips around as Kenshin thrust into her. "Mmmn! Sex feels so good when it's with a partner with the right equipment." She moaned out.

"That is usually the case." Kenshin said.

Sylph's movements start to become less controlled and more erratic and desperate. "Hmmmnnn!" She wraps her legs around Kenshin's waist. "Harder, faster...Oooh, please...pleaaasssseee!" She cried out.

Kenshin put Sylph on her back and positioned their bodies to where he would be thrusting straight down into her. "How's this?"

"Fuuaaahh! I love it! Now hurry up, I'm dying for release here!" Sylph said.

"Heheh..." Kenshin leaned down and kissed her lips, to which she hungrily returned.

"Mmhn! Mmmm!" Sylph soon breaks the kiss and holds him close against her. Her hot, heavy breaths brushing Kenshin's ear, her body trembling heavily, expecting release at any moment. "Hnnnnn...mmmmmm!"

"Grrhh!" Kenshin groaned as his pelvis started to go numb from over clenching to stem the tide.

"Cum in me! Cum in me now!" Sylph demanded.

That was all Kenshin needed to hear as he buried himself inside of her, as far as he could go and exploded inside of her.

Sylph's lower body falls and hits the surface of the tree branch with a wet smack while Kenshin's landed on top of her as gently as he could manage. Their ragged panting filling the area. Sylph pushes her upper body up and kisses Kenshin lazily. "That...was...amazing..." She said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Alright, I think we're done here for now." Sylph said. "You will be able to use my power again and you should even be faster."

"Awesome." Kenshin said.

"Just...don't die again..." Sylph said glancing away.

"..." Kenshin smiled and kissed Sylph on the forehead. "I'll do everything in my power to ensure that I don't for a long time. Sylph smiled back and disappeared into him.

(break)

Rasai Bael arrived at Sylph's forest. _"Alright...Kenshin is finally alone. I sensed his sister leave him shortly after he arrived." _

"Turn back."

"!" Rasai looked up and saw Yukari eating an apple while sitting on a tree branch. _"How long has she...? !" _

"Are you deaf? I said turn back." Yukari said. "Whatever business you have with Kenshin can wait until in the morning."

"Are you going to stop me?" Rasai said with a glare.

Yukari hopped down and activated the first level of her cards. "If I have to...please make me have to." She said gripping Kazeken's hilt.

"..." Rasai raised his hand, it already coated in a crimson aura. "I am the second strongest user of destruction magic in my clan behind my father, watch how you speak to me."

"Which still puts you far behind Sirzechs, well behind Venerana and just behind Rias." Yukari chided.

"Grrh!" Rasai growled.

"You know, I already know what you mean to do." Yukari said.

"Do you? Then that means you know I have to do it." Rasai said.

"You don't 'have to do' anything." Yukari said.

"You don't know my father." Rasai said. "Nor the shame I carry for being the one who lost to the 'Bastard of the Bael.'"

"There's no shame in losing to one as strong as Sairaorg." Yukari said. "He got so strong because he did something most devils won't do, he trained. Kenshin and I got as strong as we are because we trained. You can have all the power in the world, but if you don't hone it, it's pretty meaningless in the end."

"..." Rasai went silent.

"Your father places too much value on his clan's innate gifts. Most clans do from what I see." Yukari said.

"What would you know about it? You're lowborn, a reincarnated devil." Rasai said, no venom in his voice, just asking a question.

"I have a keen eye for observation." Yukari said. "Don't need to be highborn or a pure blood for that."

"Hmph." Rasai said.

"I won't tell Kenshin what you mean to do." Yukari said relaxing her stance. "It will amuse me to see how exactly you plan to assassinate the man who has been killing people since he was ten years old, professionally."

"So you're saying there's no chance?" Rasai said.

"I'm saying that if he's in a good mood, he'll kick your ass and send you back to Bael Country, but if it's the opposite...well...I hope you've made your peace." Yukari said. "Now leave."

"Very well." Rasai disappeared.

Yukari stared at the space he occupied. _"No doubt that Lord Bael threatened to disown and banish him if he failed and still lived. Which basically would mean he'd also try and have Rasai killed to prevent him from mouthing off about the operation. Lord Bael has probably loathed Rasai since he was beaten by Sairaorg. Well...we'll see what Kenshin decides to do when the time comes." She thought as she turned toward the forest to walk in and find Kenshin. _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Agh, sorry this took so long. I got writer's block during Sylph's lemon.

Kenshin: Understandable. Imagining a hyperactive person having sex must have been a challenge.

Draconis: Also, sorry there's not been many fights so far. There could be one next chapter, but there definitely will be some action in the chapter after that. Also I'll address my foot note here. (1 ) Yes, she's from Monster Musume which is owned by Okayado. I don't know if I'll be using other characters from it here or there, but they won't be regulars.

Kenshin: Also he's taking a short break.

Draconis: I'll still be writing though. My next update will be to give Issei two lemons which will be posted in a chapter in Dragon of His Word, which will be converted into a side story collection.

Issei: Swwweeettt... Who with?

Draconis: Don't know yet. I was thinking Yasaka for one. Saving 'True form' Kunou for later. If anyone has suggestions for who should be in the second one, I'd love to hear it, but seeing as Kuroka's not been introduced in this arc yet she's unavailable to be chosen. OK, see you all soon.

Draconis678 out.


	55. Moving Along

Draconis: I want to apologize in advance for this taking so long.

Issei: No worries.

Rias: Sometimes writer's block gets in the way.

Kenshin: Wow, you two are too nice. I usually try to let him have it when he takes too long.

Draconis: Jackass. Anyway, when this goes up, Issei's two lemons will also be uploaded. Check my profile for 'Dragon of the Elements: Side Stories.'

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 55

Moving Along.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin and Yukari arrived back in San Nati the next day after getting Sylph back for Kenshin. "Kenshin-kun." The two turned to find Kiba.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Lady Alice has arrived and she wishes to see you." Kiba said.

"Lead the way then." Yukari said.

"By the way." Kiba said. "Kenshin-kun, would you mind speaking with Chief Rias sometime?"

"?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing it's just...she seems lonely and depressed." Kiba said.

"...I see what I can do, but I can't promise anything." Kenshin said.

Kenshin, Yukari and Kiba arrived at the castle. "Ah you've arrived." Akatama said. "Follow me."

"Can I have a mome-" Kenshin was cut off.

"Quickly." Akatama said.

"Kiba, tell Rias to wait for me in my room! I'm sure Tamamo's already set one up for me!" Kenshin called out as he was dragged away by Akatama.

Kenshin sighed. "Man, can't I have some time to talk to some of my friends?"

"After the meeting, though we have to move out soon." Akatama said.

"Eeeghh..." Kenshin grunted.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but this is part of the responsibilities you have to shoulder as Vice Commander." Akatama said.

"I'm fixing to start delegating those responsibilities, I at the very least need adequate sleep, what good am I going to be on a battlefield if I can't see straight, because I haven't slept right in a week?" Kenshin asked.

"Let us know what you want us to do." Akatama said. "In addition to naming you Vice Commander Lady Alipheese did give you command over the Grand Cardinals you know."

"Funny, because I have her Knights in my peerage." Kenshin commented.

"That is rather funny when you think about it." Akatama snorted.

Akatama and Kenshin walked into the audience chamber where Alice, Cen, and Sona were waiting. "Sona, you came with?"

"I brought my peerage as well. I figured they could do well to take in the sights of a new world." Sona said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Well then, what is it Alice?"

"Look, I know you're the Vice Commander, but don't you think you should show her majesty a little more respect." Cen asked.

"I don't mind. Kenshin hasn't ever lived in Makai, so his mannerisms around those like me are understandably crude." Alice said.

"I see, well if that is your dynamic, I won't comment further Your Grace." Cen nodded.

"Anyway, I wished to tell you that I've already decided on who should replace the former Lord Natalia." Alice said. "Cen here tells me you convinced him to rebel."

"Yup." Kenshin crossed his arms. "He knew you were coming, decided for himself."

"Cen also doubles as the Centaur Warchief." Alice said. "His people will ally with our cause."

"Glad to have ya." Kenshin said with a small smile.

"You honor me." Cen said crossing his arm in front of his chest and bowing his head forward.

"Where's Cerea-San?" Akatama said looking around.

"She's nursing her mother back to health." Cen answered. "She will not be joining the effort."

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "So who is going to be the new Lord?"

"The head priest of the church." Alice said. "In case you didn't know, this castle was a church in the past. Giving praise and worship to my ancestor the Dark Goddess."

"So we wouldn't be hurt by being here?" Sona asked.

"No, you are beings of dark magic like demons." Akatama said.

"I see." Sona nodded.

"Anyway, is there anything else that's needed to be taken care of here?" Kenshin asked. "Or should we just head for the desert?"

"Not immediately, there is a couple of things there's a need to take care of. Cen has informed me of a necromancer, so I shall be accompanying you to handle it." Alice said. "I would also like to enlist the Queen of the Southern Seas, Kraken."

"Should we also check in on Sheena of the White Tigers?" Akatama asked with Kenshin nodding.

"She will send word when she needs help." Alice said. "She's kept regular updates with me before Kenshin arrived."

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me. I've asked my fiancee to meet me in my room."

"Oh ho? Cen said. "Well then happy mating Vice Commander."

"Pfft!" Kenshin snickered. "Thank you Cen-San."

Sona followed Kenshin out of the audience chamber. "How do you know where your room is? From what I've heard, you went to meet the Wind Spirit after this castle was liberated."

"I'm assuming Rias knows how to get there, I'm just looking for her signature." Kenshin said. "In any case. It's good to see you Sona."

"?" Sona glanced curiously at him. "Is that right? Well then, why is it good to see me?"

"A rational mind." Kenshin said. "I feel like I can come to you for advice should I ever need it."

"..." Sona's face heated up in response to this. "Is that right? Why do you feel that way?"

"Because you've got a good head on your shoulders and if our chess games are any indication, you've got quite a mind for strategy." Kenshin said. "We should play sometime."

"Well, when you have time." Sona said. "I imagine you're going to be very busy."

"Tell me about it." Kenshin sighed. "But...I more or less came into this, even if I don't consider myself much of a leader."

"Kenshin, I think you're more of a leader than you give yourself credit for." Sona said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Just a thought, keep an eye on those you lead when the next battle comes." Sona said.

Kenshin and Sona stopped in front of a door. "Well here we are." Kenshin said.

"And I shall be going, you two should probably have some alone time together." Sona said with a smile. "Tell Rias I'd like to talk to her sometime."

"Oh, by the way. In the rush of everything, we never really got to train, let's start that back up." Kenshin said.

"Whenever you have the time, just let me know." Sona said.

Kenshin nodded and watched Sona leave. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought he noticed some sway in the Sitri heiress' hips. He shook his head and knocked on the door. "You decent in there?" He asked.

"J-Just a minute!" He heard Rias call out from the other side.

"?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously. He let a minute pass and entered. "Rias, is everything al...right?" He said as his eyes landed on the Gremory heiress.

Rias stood in front of him. In her usual attire, but her long crimson hair was done up in twintails. She fingered around with some of the hair strands in the left tail. "What do you think?"

"U..Uhm..." Kenshin's face heated up and he turned around. "I-It looks cute..." He said as blood seeps out of his nose. _"Jeez pull it together Kenshin! Who are you, Issei? !" _

While talking with Irina, Issei sneezed. "Eh?" Issei said.

"Someone's talking about you." Irina said.

"Probably Kenshin talking crap about me being a pervert." Issei said. Irina nodded and they continued chatting

"Are you OK?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said turning back toward her. "So, you've been wanting to see me?"

"Eh? Who said that? I came here because you asked for me to be here." Rias said.

"Right, because you have been wanting to see me. Yukari and Kiba both said you did." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias bowed her head. "Oh, I see. I..I didn't mean to take up..."

"Rias, stop." Kenshin said. "Just because I'm the Vice Commander of the Revolution doesn't mean I'm somehow not the same guy I've always been. If you want to talk to me, or spend time with me. You need not hesitate to ask."

"Kenshin..." Rias said, a smile stretching across her face. "Still...I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time."

"I understand that, but still." Kenshin said. "If I have time to spend and you want to help me do so, then you only have to say so, OK?"

"OK." Rias said. She walked up to him.

"I like your hair by the way, you should try to do more with it in the future." Kenshin said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rias said as her fingers traced around his cheek.

Kenshin lowered his head, his and Rias' eyes narrowing shut as their lips inched ever closer. "..."

"Kenshin...!" Both heard Akatama's voice call out.

"Ugghh..." Kenshin groaned.

"Well, duty calls I guess..." Rias said looking down at his chest with a smile.

"I suppose." Kenshin said. "Coming!" He called out as he ran out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take what I can get." Rias said. "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side as she heard footsteps rushing back toward the room. She watched as Kenshin reentered the room, marched right up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Mmh? Mm..." She closed her eyes and returned the seconds long kiss. "Don't you have to hurry?"

"Oh I can spare a few moments to kiss my future wife can't I?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Well...when you put it that way." Rias said pulling Kenshin into a deeper kiss.

"Mmph..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Oh I love you..." Rias said after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, I'll see you later." Kenshin said putting her down and walking out of the room.

Rias watched him leave before sighing with a smile. "He's not meaning to do it obviously, so I shouldn't get so down about it."

Kenshin met Akatama in the nearby hall. "You know Akatama, don't be surprised if a few of these times you come looking for me, that I give you a look that says I want to kill you." Kenshin said.

Akatama chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What does Alice want now?" Kenshin asked.

"She'd like to get the excursion to track down this necromancer over with. She also wishes to travel with a smaller party as to not alert the person in question, she's decided to take Erubetie-San and Bureijin-San, there are four spots left for a party of eight."

"OK." Kenshin nodded. "Hm...get me...Issei Hyoudou, Irina Shidou, Genshiro Saji and Evangeline A.K McDowell. I will inform the two men's masters that I will be borrowing them."

"OK." Akatama said. "Where would you like me to have them meet you?"

"Well from what I've heard the necromancer lives in an abandoned mansion to the north east of here." Kenshin said. "Tell everyone to meet me at the eastern end of San Nati."

"OK." Akatama said leaving Kenshin to his devices.

He opened up a communication circle. "Rias?" Kenshin said.

"Calling back so soon?" Rias asked.

"Well this time it's business. I'm going to be borrowing Issei for a bit, is that OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course. Just tell him to be careful." Rias said.

"OK, thanks bye." Kenshin said. He kept his circle active and tuned it to Sona's magical frequency. "Sona?"

"Yes? What is it Kenshin?" Sona asked.

"I've called for Saji to join me on a mission, I trust you have no objections?" Kenshin asked.

"None, I'll let Saji know that he should be expecting someone to call for him...knowing him though he's probably making out with Momo or Ruruko at the moment."

"You say that so casually..." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"I've gotten used to the idea." Sona said.

"Well, OK thanks for letting me borrow Saji." Kenshin said. He continued to keep his circle open and got in contact with Evangeline. "Evangeline."

"'Sup?" Evangeline asked.

"...Are you drunk?" Kenshin asked noticing a slur in her voice.

"Am not drunk..." Evangeline muttered. "Hey, Kenshin...you mind coming down here and giving me a rub down?"

"Ask Chachamaru to do it." Kenshin snorted.

"So cold you are!" Evangeline said with a fake whine.

"Evangeline, what the hell it's like...ten in the morning, why and how are you drunk?" Kenshin asked.

"Everyone around is getting action except for me, I'm bored, and I'm getting horny." Evangeline said.

"I did not need to know that." Kenshin said

"Oh come on Lust Dragon, I'd make it worth your while." Evangeline said with a lucid giggle. "Have it end with a 'very happy ending'"

"Evangeline..." Kenshin groaned.

"Hahahahaha, oh alright alright! I'm not actually drunk!" Evangeline laughed. "So you want me to go on this excursion to stop a necromancer? Alright I'm in."

Kenshin didn't hear most of what she said, he only heard her admitting she wasn't drunk. "You teasing bit-!" He heard the connection cut off. "Ugghh..." Kenshin groaned.

"_Why not take her up on her offer? She's been alive for a long time, she probably knows a lot of stuff to pleasure you sexually." Undine asked. _

"_Undine...it's the timing. I need to go." Kenshin said. _

"_I suppose." Undine said. _

Kenshin walked out to the eastern end of San Nati and found Issei and Irina waiting. "Ah, you're already here."

"Kenshin, what did you need us for? You seem like you could nip this in the bud easily." Irina said.

"Yeah." Issei nodded.

"Well I was going to say I need a virgin sacrifice to feed to the zombies we'll probably be facing, but that doesn't work with either of you." Kenshin said.

"That's dark." Issei said.

"Y-You're not actually going to sacrifice someone, are you?" Irina asked with a nervous quiver.

"No!" Kenshin laughed. "Jeez what do you take me for? !"

"Though I hear the more pure you are, the more zombies will be attracted to you." They turned to find Evangeline walking up to them. "So, is that still a no on the happy ending massage?" Evangeline asked.

"Sometime later, we're gonna be busy." Kenshin said.

"OK." Evangeline shrugged.

"Could you two please stop being so creepy?" Issei asked.

"Nope." Kenshin and Evangeline said.

"So basically we're walking into a horror movie?" Saji asked approaching the group.

"Pretty much." Kenshin shrugged. "I was trying to get that vibe going with Issei and Irina here.

"Hey maybe he can be our sacrificial virgin." Evangeline joked.

"I'm not a virgin!" Saji snapped.

"Oh ho?" Kenshin said. "That right?"

"Aah...uhm...well...Momo-Chan kinda cornered me on the way back to Yamatai..." Saji said poking his fingers together. "I won't say anything more!"

"Nor do I expect you to." Kenshin said.

"Are we ready to go?" Alice asked approaching them with Erubetie and Bureijin.

"Whenever you are." Kenshin said with the rest nodding.

"Very well then, it shouldn't take us long to get there." Erubetie said. "We should arrive by nightfall."

Kenshin and Evangeline started snickering while Issei, Irina and Saji shivered.

(break)

_That Night. _

"And here we are!" Bureijin said as they came up to an abandoned mansion.

"You seem awfully excited for this Bureijin-San." Saji said.

"Of course. I like haunted houses." Bureijin said.

"H-H-Haunted? !" Alice said with wide eyes.

"?" Kenshin and the others stared at the Demon Queen.

"Uhm..." Irina said.

"Uh...Alice-Sama...are you by chance...afraid of ghosts?" Issei asked.

"..." Alice glared at Issei.

"That...is...hilarious..." Evangeline said.

"Hm?" Kenshin and Erubetie looked up at the second story window. They both saw a girl looking down at them before walking away. "A girl was in the second story just now." Erubetie commented.

"Aiee!" Alice moved behind Kenshin's back.

"Pff..." Evangeline started to snicker.

"Well that tears it. Alice is afraid of ghosts." Kenshin said.

"I-I am not!" Alice protested. "The only thing I'm scared of is hunger!"

"Of course you are ya glutton." Bureijin chided.

"Well, if you are not then let's go inside." Kenshin said walking toward the mansion.

"I won't!" Alice said. "You can go in without me!"

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"You don't need me to do this." Alice said.

"You're the one who wanted to come." Kenshin said.

"He's right, ya did Lady Alipheese." Bureijin said.

"I concur." Erubetie said.

"The Queen of Demons is scared of ghosts...huh." Saji said.

"What of it, you're the Vice Commander Kenshin, you should be able to handle a necromancer!" Alice huffed, while her snake half quivered.

"You're the Commander, Alice. If it gets out that you are scared of ghosts, you'll be the laughing stock of Makai, and I also shudder to think what Forbesii will do when it reaches his ears." Kenshin said.

"Aah..." Alice sputtered, unable to retort Kenshin's logic.

"Checkmate." Kenshin said. "Now come on."

The party walked into the mansion. "..." Kenshin looked around.

"Pretty big place." Saji said looking around as well.

"Something's coming." Evangeline said.

"G-Ghost? !" Alice said.

A pale woman wearing a black dress came out, four arms seemingly coming out of nowhere around her. "Hn." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it's just a ghost youkai." Alice said with a noticeably calmer voice.

"...What's the difference?" Evangeline deadpanned.

"A ghost youkai is a basically a collection of souls mixed with magic, they're different from something as unscientific as a normal ghost." Alice explained.

"What the- It's the same thing!" Kenshin snapped.

"Ahem..." The pale woman said.

"Oh, what is it?" Bureijin asked.

"My name is Shiro." She introduced. "What brings you here?"

"We're investigating a necromancer." Erubetie said.

"Oh, you mean Chrome-Sama?" Shiro asked.

"Chrome?" Issei asked.

"She's a member of the Artiste family." Shiro said.

"Them?" Alice said. "Erg...figures."

"What about them?" Irina asked.

"They were a family of doll magic users who turned into biological scientists, from there I had heard that two of them went and became necromancers." Alice said.

"Doll magic you say?" Evangeline asked.

"You seem interested." Bureijin said.

"Well Evangeline is a doll magic user herself." Kenshin said. "Anyway, this place is pretty big, so I guess we should split up...unless..."

"No." Shiro said.

"Thought so." Kenshin said. "Alright, Alice and Erubetie are a team, Issei and Irina are together, Saji and Bureijin are together and Evangeline and I are together."

"Aw no fair, you're taking the hot blonde with you?" Bureijin complained.

"Oh ho, thank you." Evangeline said with a laugh.

"I'll be too distracted thinking of ways to screw with Alice to go with her. Issei and Irina know each other well...and no offense Bureijin, but you kinda seem like you'd get on Erubetie's figurative nerves." Kenshin said. "That and Evangeline and I know each other well too."

"Hahaha, I get it man, don't take it too seriously." Bureijin said. "Come on Saji."

"Just please don't be creepy." Saji said with a nervous smile..

"Heheheh, no promises." Bureijin chuckled. "Come on."

Bureijin and Saji walked off. "Well, I guess Irina and I will investigate upstairs."

"Evangeline and I will do the same on the opposite side of you." Kenshin said. "Alice, I guess you and Erubetie stay here with Shiro-San."

"Very well. I'll just stretch my Serene Mind sensory outward and see if I find anything." Erubetie said.

"Sounds good, lets go Kenshin." Evangeline said.

With Bureijin and Saji they checked room to room. "Hey Bureijin-San?"

"Yes sweetie?" Bureijin asked.

"...Please don't." Saji deadpanned.

"Hahaha, I had to do it at least once. What is it?" Bureijin grinned.

"I was curious, why do you like haunted houses?" Saji asked.

"Mm, I like the spooky atmosphere, it's one of my favorite fantasy places to take a woman, or a man and seduce them." Bureijin said.

"Huh, I see." Saji said.

"Not creeped out by the idea anymore?" Bureijin said.

"I never was, I just didn't want you coming on to me. Who you wanna have sex with is your business." Saji said.

"Hahaha, Kenshin said the same thing." Bureijin said patting Saji on the back.

"So what do you think we'll be running into?" Saji asked.

"Probably zombies." Bureijin said. "Though some actual ghosts would be nice so we can scare the scales off Her Majesty." He snickered.

"You know she probably has the power to kill you right?" Saji asked.

"That's what makes it fun." Bureijin laughed.

Meanwhile with Kenshin and Evangeline, they explored the halls of the mansion. "So, Kenshin. You've been alive for about what...a month?"

"On my third revive yeah." Kenshin said.

"What was it like? Ascending through the ranks so quickly?" Evangeline asked.

"Honestly? Felt like another day on the job at Rikudou." Kenshin said.

"Just business as usual eh?" Evangeline asked.

"Pretty much." Kenshin said.

"So why were you so quick to reject my offer?" Evangeline said. "I would have done it."

"Well it was the timing for one thing." Kenshin said. "I literally had to go."

"And two?" Evangeline asked.

"I was under the impression that you still didn't like me." Kenshin asked.

"Well, one you don't exactly have to like someone to fuck them, two. You've more than made up for what happened. I've forgiven that little transgression." Evangeline said. "Excuse me for not coming forward with it."

"Huh." Kenshin said. "Well then. If you say so."

"So basically we're back to where we were before you left." Evangeline said.

"Roommates?" Kenshin asked.

Evangeline glanced at a nearby door before glancing back at Kenshin with a salacious grin. "Well, if you want to..."

Kenshin stepped out of the way as she tried to cozy up to him. "Don't feel like losing blood right now." Kenshin said. "Hm?" He looked over and saw a small doll at the end of the hall.

"Eh?" Evangeline said walking toward the doll. "Hmm...this doll was used for doll magic purposes."

"Does it still work?" Kenshin asked.

"No, it's magical receiver was broken sometime ago...hmn...just looking at it makes me miss Chachazero." Evangeline said.

"That psycho doll that was Chachamaru's little sister?" Kenshin asked. "What happened to her?"

"Obliterated by Hottan." Evangeline said.

"...I'm sorry for your loss then." Kenshin said.

"Eh she died doing what she loved before Hottan got to her...killing people." Evangeline said. "Can't ask much more than that from life."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I...I guess..."

Meanwhile with Issei and Irina, they were going down the opposite hall. "Uuu...I-Issei-kun...I-I'm scared..." Irina whined, getting close to Issei, her breasts sandwiching his arm.

"_Uuwaaahaaa! Irina's Oppai is surrounding my arm, the skintight outfit doesn't even get in the way!" Issei thought. _

"Where should we go?" Irina asked.

"Here." Issei said gesturing toward one of the doors.

The pair walked into the room. "Hm..." Issei said looking around. "This is a mansion right?"

"Yeah?" Irina asked.

"Maybe there's some valuables in here that Kenshin and Alice-San could sell for the war effort." Issei said.

"That's graverobbing!" Irina reprimanded.

"Is it though? It's not like I'm digging up bodies and stealing things right off the corpse." Issei said.

"It doesn't matter, people still lived here and their possessions are still here...Besides I doubt you could get very much anyway." Irina said.

"Oh ho, I get it. You just don't wanna put in the elbow grease." Issei laughed.

"..." Irina turned to Issei. "Maybe so..." She said with a small grin. "You know...I put the doorknob on the door as we were walking in here."

"So you are thinking what I'm thinking!" Issei said.

"Sure am...it's been awhile..." Irina said licking her lips as she backed up toward the wall. "Come here..." She called him over with her finger.

"Heheh, I love it when you start acting lewd." Issei chuckled as he walked over to her.

As she stepped toward the wall, she lost her footing and tripped. "Owowowow..." Irina said.

"Jeez, trying to be sexy is one thing, but watch where you walk Irina-Chan." Issei said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Irina trailed off, her complexion getting paler by the second.

"Huh?" Issei said.

What Irina happened to trip on...was a body. "...Kyaaaaaa! ! !" She screamed running toward Issei and holding onto him for dear life. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my God!" She said.

"Oh shit!" Issei said seeing the dead body getting up.

"Ooouunnn...Warmth..." The dead woman said.

"O...Oh shit..." Issei said with wide eyes. He heard more moaning and groaning and looked around seeing several more dead women getting to their feet and approaching them. "Oh FUCK!"

"I-Issei-kun, I-I'm so scared! For real this time! !" Irina said shivering in his arms.

"_Shitshitshitshit! How do I take down what's al...Dragon Shot!" _Issei thought.

"_Dragon Shot!"_ Issei called out punching his signature orb attack at two of the zombies. "I'm so sorry, please rest in peace!" Issei said. "Irina, it's OK. Just obliterate the bodies!"

"R-Right! Haa!" Irina used her holy magic to stab the zombies, making their bodies burn away.

"Whew..." The two said.

"_Nivis Casus!" _

"Huh?" Issei and Irina looking behind them to see another zombie, frozen.

Evangeline snapped her fingers, destroying the ice and the zombie. She entered the room with Kenshin following close behind. "Are you two alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Issei said.

"And you Irina?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm...a little shook up, but I'll be fine" Irina said.

"Well, we found one of the places zombies were being made at." Evangeline said.

"Come on." Kenshin said. "Lets go back to Erubetie and Alice."

"Right." Issei, Irina and Evangeline all said.

They went back to the foyer where Alice, Erubetie, Saji and Bureijin were waiting. "Something happen? We heard a scream." Bureijin asked.

"We found a room with zombies in it." Issei said.

"Well I have an update about that." Alice said. "Zombie youkai are uncommon sure, but they aren't made that way due to a virus. So if you get bitten you'll likely just need to clean the wound. We've had contact with a zombie youkai before Kenshin showed up, however this getting bitten scenario doesn't apply to all of them."

"So be careful anyway." Kenshin said.

"There is a basement underneath this floor." Erubetie said.

"Neat." Kenshin said. "Let's head down there." He punched a hole through the floor and jumped down. Everyone else followed after him.

They found a crypt with a small, purpleish skinned looking young woman with black hair, wearing a black outfit that showed off her midriff and purple and black stripped stockings. "Wawawawa! Wh-What are you doing? !"

"You must be the resident necromancer." Evangeline said.

"I am." She said with a glare. "My name is Chrome, now why are you skulking around in my laboratory, especially with such shrill screaming."

Irina huffed. "My voice is not shrill!"

"This place used to the the Natalia Region's execution grounds, then a boneyard. Because there's so many corpses. It's great for my experiments." Chrome said.

(thwack!)

Kenshin appeared behind her and smacked her over the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for? !"

"You defiled graves, disturbed remains, just for research?" Kenshin said smacking her over the head again.

"It's...not...what...you...think!" Chrome shouts as Kenshin kept smacking her over the head. "That hurts dammit!"

"Tough." Kenshin said. "The dead aren't your toys!"

A hand reached over and gripped Kenshin's wrist. "?" Kenshin looked over to see a tall woman, bandages wrapping most of her body, with a large chest and hair Kenshin guessed used to be blonde at some point. She had a dead look in her eyes. "Master, not...harm..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Chrome said seeing Kenshin gather his touki and activate the powers of wind and water. "Wait! Frederika, stop!" She called out.

"Yes Master..." The zombie, now named Frederika said.

"Huh?" Issei said. "Why do you not want her to defend you?"

"Because this man will destroy her." Chrome said. "...I don't want her destroyed."

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"I think you need to explain yourself girl." Evangeline said.

"I don't just nercomance as it were for kicks." Chrome said. "I'm doing research and trying to find ways to bring the dead back to life."

"..." Everyone stared at her.

"M...My sister..." Chrome said looking at the ground. "She died...trying to protect me...because I messed up in my biological research and used something that reacted violently with the organism I was trying to develop...she shielded me from the explosion, but...when I woke up...she was in two pieces..." She said as tears dripped onto the floor.

Kenshin sighed. "I see...do you at least get permission from these dead people to use their bodies like that?"

"...H-Huh?" Chrome asked looking up at them.

"You reanimate their bodies, one must assume you can contact their souls." Kenshin said.

"W-Well, not all the time, but Frederika's I did get." Chrome said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well, try not to do this without contacting their souls from now on. Do this and I won't bother you."

"OK, th-thanks uhm..." Chrome said.

"Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"Can I examine your corpse when you're dead?" Chrome asked.

"Hahahaha, when I die, I won't be leaving a corpse behind." Kenshin said.

"Oh, too bad. You look like you'd make a prime specimen." Chrome said with a playfully disappointed look.

"I'm sure." Kenshin said. "Uhm...how do we get out of here?"

"Well, just so I can prove to you that I have Frederika's permission. Here's her spirit." Chrome said.

Frederika's body laid down and a pinkish looking spirit of a woman rose out of it. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello. Are you really OK with this sweetie?" Bureijin asked.

"She explained her reasons to me. I saw no problem with them, and I'd like to be a help to people." Frederika said.

"I see." Irina said with a nod.

"Just...please try not to step in any water sources..." Erubetie said with a slightly exasperated expression. "Dead body befoulment is hard to cleanse."

"Of course Of course. Chrome-Chan still needs to drink something." Frederika said with a smile. "Here, I'll lead you out."

"Alright, let's go." Saji shrugged.

"..." Alice didn't move.

"?" Kenshin walked up to her. "Alice, Hello? Makai to Alice, Kenshin speaking..." He waved his hand in front of her face. "...Yup, she's fainted."

"W-Was it something I said?" Frederika asked.

"No, she..is uhh..." Bureijin said.

"She's afraid of ghosts." Evangeline said.

"Ugh, Saji, Issei, Bureijin, give me a hand." Kenshin said slinging Alice's torso over his shoulder. Saji, Issei and Bureijin each grabbed sections of her tail and they carried her out as Frederika led them outside.

"Kenshin, why did you have no problem with what Chrome was doing?" Issei asked.

"What right do I have to tell someone not to try to revive someone dear to them?" Kenshin asked.

"That and you're also a sucker for crying girls." Evangeline said.

"Shaddap." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Days later. _

_Port Natalia. _

Alice, Kenshin, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Tsubaki, Saji, Ruruko, Rasai, Akatama and Alma Elma came to Port Natalia. "So, why are we back here?" Kenshin asked.

"Kraken is closest to here." Alice said. "Her palace is at the bottom of the Southern Seas

"...A thought occurs." Kiba said.

"We can't hold our breaths for that long." Tsubaki finished for him.

"And I'd rather not bug Undine for something trivial." Kenshin said.

"_I wouldn't care, doing it for you anyway." Undine said. _

"_I know, but still." Kenshin thought. _

"Ara? What do we do then?" Akeno asked.

"If you all would let me finish, I'd explain." Alice said. "A mermaid wishes to marry, and to do this it has to be approved by Kraken. However she can't go herself with her lover, because she fears he'll be killed before she gets there. In any case they have an artifact that will allow us to go down there."

"How weak is the guy?" Rasai asked with his arms crossed an impassive look on his face.

"Well, according to her, it's...not a matter of weakness, not like you're thinking." Alice said. "...You'll see when you get there."

"Whatever." Kenshin said with a shrug.

The group followed Alice to the mermaid's house. "Kenshin-kun." Kiba said.

"Yo?" Kenshin said. He had glanced over and saw Rias speaking with Alma. _"Oh brother...what is Alma telling Rias?" He wondered._

"You know that Rasai Bael is training Chief Rias right now, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, who do you think convinced Rias to ask for his help?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh?" Akeno said. "You told Rias to train with Rasai?" She asked.

"You know what he's likely here to do right?" Kiba whispered.

"I know what you're getting at, but..." Kenshin stopped whispering to shrug as he spoke at normal volume. "I know Rasai won't sabotage Rias' training."

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, according to his files he's a perfectionist." Kenshin said. "His pride won't allow him to have someone he helped train fail at something. It's honestly something I can respect about him."

"?" Rasai glanced back at Kenshin. _"What is he getting at? Respects me?" _

"How did you get his file anyway?" Akeno asked.

"Asked Sirzechs who in turn got it from Lord Bael. Lord Bael maybe a dick, but he won't openly cross Sirzechs, and as it stands I am the second most important figure in the Youkai Faction. Crossing me means crossing Alice, which means crossing the Youkai Faction." Kenshin said.

"_Hmn, you may act like a battle hungry fool at times, but you have a shrewd mind Kuroshi Kenshin." Rasai thought. _

"Also, say what you will about Rasai, but from looking at his file, and videos on his combat prowess, the guy's a freakin' genius with his power." Kenshin said.

"..." Rasai turned his head away. _"...A genius? That's more than Father ever said of me...No!" _He shook his head. _"I can't let myself get taken in by him! I have my orders!" _

Kenshin stared at Rasai with an impassive look. _"Hmn, could I have been right about him?" He thought. _

The group arrived at the mermaid's house and Akatama knocked on the door. A light blue haired woman with a purple mermaid tail answered the door wearing a simple cloth over her chest. "Hello?"

"Yes Meia-San, we're here about the job you had posted on the board at San Nati?" Akatama said with a calm smile.

"Oh!" Meia's expression brightened instantly. "Soujuro! Our job got accepted!"

A young looking man came out of the house with brown hair. "..." Everyone stared at him, except for Alice.

"_Hold the phone, this person is older than me?" Kiba thought. "He sure doesn't look it." _

"A cradle robber...?" Rasai muttered.

"Ara ara..." Akeno said with a hand on her cheek.

"..." Alma stared with a curious expression.

"Um..." Kenshin said with an uncomfortable look. _"This guy looks younger than Koneko for fuck's sake!" _

"Oh, don't worry, he's of age, I just keep him like this with magic." Meia said.

"Thank the Dark Goddess." Everyone sighed in relief.

"We get that a lot, but I just can't say no to her." Soujuro said. "Though she does let me assume my real form in the bedroom."

"Thank the Dark Goddess again..." Everyone said.

"_I know the age of consent here is ambiguous but sheesh..." Kenshin thought. _

"Anyway, here you go, use this to get to Lady Kraken's lair." Meia said. "And this letter as well." She handed Kenshin an orb and a letter.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way." Kenshin said.

The group proceeded toward the nearby beach. "Here." Alice said holding her hand out. Kenshin gave her the orb. It flashed brightly and the pathway lit up. "You still have to swim, but you can breath underwater. This orb will also work when we go see Poseidoness."

"Poseidoness?" Saji asked.

"The ruler of the Northern Seas." Alice clarified.

"I see." Saji nodded. Everyone dove into the water and followed the pathway. While everyone swam, Alma and Rias talked some more.

"Can you answer something for me Rias-Chan?" Alma asked.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Why is it that people feel the need to get married?" Alma asked.

"Huh?" Rias said with a curious look.

"Come to think of it, you're the one Kenshin-Chan's engaged to, he kind of just seems like the kind of guy who can't be tied down to one woman, no matter how bad he or his other wants to be. Kitsunes do it as well. It's just strange to me, why limit yourself like that? It confuses me."

"Well, you marry someone because you're deeply in love with them and want to spend your life with them." Rias said. "Political treaties are often times tied together with a marriage and same goes for alliances between houses. Other reasons would be for status or money, loathe as I am to admit it. But mostly it's for love."

"Hmmnn...sounds like a stupid thing to do to me." Alma said.

"..." Rias stared at her with an annoyed look. "So the fact that I want to marry Kenshin is stupid to you? Why?"

"Because the idea of it, doesn't sound like love to me. Rather, it sounds like a trap. Like you're trying to trap poor Kenshin-Chan." Alma said.

"..." Rias' expression became even more vexed. "How so?"

"If you loved him would you really want to take his freedom away like that?" Alma asked.

"I'm managing his harem!" Rias snapped.

"Let's say ya weren't though, just you and him, and all the rest of the girls that are interested in him are left out. Myself included, but I'm not interested in just him." Alma shrugged. "What would you be afraid of if he didn't marry you?"

Rias donned a thoughtful look. "Could...you rephrase the question?"

"Think Rias-Chan, if you marry someone, you have to have some reason for it, right?" Alma said.

"Well, the reason we are able to get married was because his clan and mine had a treaty drawn up by Lord Ragnarok and one of my ancestors...or it could have been my father, I keep forgetting to ask." Rias said. "If not for that, I'd be married to Raiser."

"That blonde fellow? He's good looking, but...I dunno, he seems kind of..." Alma said.

"Full of himself? Yes, but he's getting better." Rias said.

"Anyway, you say you're marrying Kenshin-Chan for love, but...if you're marrying him, don't you already love him, or you kidnapped and brainwashed him while he was still weak, but let's go with the former scenario here." Alma said. "You're marrying him for love, but...you already love him as much as you possibly could, so what is it you're trying to accomplish?"

"Well..." Rias trailed off. "It's...proof I guess? That I'd have something that no one else can?"

"If that's the only reason, your relationship is doomed to fail sooner or later." Alma said.

"..." Rias narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well our engagement is also to tie his family to mine, so..."

"True, but...I think you, and most people do it out of fear." Alma said. "They want to make the relationship difficult to break off and try to force the other person to stay with them, or in your case, Kenshin-Chan."

"...That's quite a cold outlook on the idea." Rias said. "But...I'm not scared that he'll leave me."

"And it's doubtful that he will. Kenshin-Chan doesn't seem like that kind of man. Also, in most countries and societies, there are punishments give for being unfaithful right?" Alma asked.

"Well, in some places yes, but the Underworld isn't one of them. My father has a harem, that my mother manages, just as an example." Rias said.

"Right right, but that's kinda supporting my outlook. It's just another way to trap someone." Alma said.

"Well, you shouldn't be doing that without approval anyway." Rias said.

"Why?" Alma asked.

"Because it would hurt the other person." Rias said.

"Well if I had a husband, and him having fun with someone else was enough to hurt me, then that would make me quite a selfish bitch." Alma said. "Is he not entitled to his own free will? What right do I have to dictate what he does when we're unable to be together hm?"

"You...what would you do then? Put yourself in my position and lets say you're together with Kenshin." Rias said.

"OK." Alma said. "Hey Kenshin-Chan, Rias-Chan's pawning you off on me!"

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning around.

"?$#!" Rias covered Alma's mouth. "N-Nothing Kenshin!"

"Ufufufufu relax Rias-Chan, just a joke." Alma said after Kenshin turned away from them. "Now, I'm in your position, I'm with Kenshin. If he and I truly loved each other, then I wouldn't have to worry about such things. What he did with another woman, who she was, wouldn't matter. Kenshin would come back to me. Because the love we would have couldn't be shared with anyone else. He could go out and fuck a hundred women and come back to me, and I'd ask him if he had fun. Because I know he'd give me more attention and love than he ever gave to them all combined. To me that's what love is...it's about what you do with the one you love, not what you don't do. But hey, I'm the Succubus Queen, what the hell would I know about love right?"

"So you'd let Kenshin just do whatever he wanted." Rias asked.

"If he thinks he could find someone who could love and please him better than I could...he's certainly welcome to try." Alma said with a carefree smile.

"..." Rias stared at Alma.

"But, did he coerce you?" Alma asked. "The whole harem thing, did he push you into it?"

"...No." Rias shook her head. "Granted I did try to keep him to myself, but it's not anything that he did. It's just, when he sees someone who needs help, he doesn't hesitate to offer his assistance and that often times causes women to fall for him...like I did, and...he can't find it in himself to deny them."

"OK." Alma said. "I was just checking because, if he forced you into it, then he doesn't really love you that much...if you expected a monogamous relationship with him and he truly loves you. He should have given you that."

"I think I see what you're getting at...and that last thing you said..." Rias said.

"Ufufufu, you just have to love and please him better than anyone else could." Alma giggled. "Though watch out, I could dive into that pool any time."

"I'd like to see you try." Rias said with a confident look.

"Ufufufu! That's the spirit...maybe I'll get both of you together..." Alma said licking her lips.

"Ah..hahahaha..." Rias laughed nervously.

The group swam into a palace and when they reached a large audience hall looking chamber a giant figure dove down to where they were. The woman that appeared before them, had eight large tentacles that served as her legs, while an assortment of smaller tentacles made up her hair. She wore no clothing, her large breasts on display. "Hm? A traveling party? What business do you have here?" She asked.

"Gee, kinda glad Issei didn't come with now." Kenshin said, his eyes turning to black dots.

"Kraken." Alice said.

"Hm? Oh! Your Majesty I didn't see you there. What is it you need of me?" Kraken asked with a calm smile.

"Well we can get to what I need in a moment." Alice said. "Kenshin."

"Yes." Kenshin said swimming up to Kraken's torso level and handing her the letter.

"Hm? A pledge of marriage?" Kraken said looking over the letter. "Mmhm, I see. Very well then you have braved the trial so I have no objection. As Queen of the Southern Seas I declare the red haired fellow before me and the eastern priestess woman as husband and wife."

"...Wait, what?" Kenshin said glancing back. Akeno had decided to wear her miko uniform while her Kuoh uniform was being washed.

"Now take this pledge ring, wearing this ring you shall always remember your pledge of marriage to your partner." Kraken said placing a ring in Kenshin's hand.

Akeno closed her eyes, cupping her cheek with a smile. "Ara Ara...Could it be that I've stolen Rias' position as Kenshin-kun's wife?"

"Well...uhm...this is unexpected..." Kenshin said with a confused look.

"Read the letter again!" Rias snapped.

"Huh?" Kraken read the letter again. "Oh! I see I see...Meia's the mermaid getting married. It's highly unusual for a third party to deliver this, but I have no reason to raise and objection. As Queen of the Southern Seas, I declare Meia and her husband married. And the red haired fellow and the miko are hereby divorced."

"Shit that was quick." Kenshin said. "Sorry it didn't work out Akeno!"

"Ararara..." Akeno didn't seem to be paying attention, swooning back and forth with a blushing smile.

"...I think she heard Kraken, but she's too busy fantasizing." Alice said with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't this mean that Akeno-San gets half of Kenshin's stuff, I mean it's not like they signed a pre nup." Rasai mused.

"Pffft! Hahahahaha!" Saji laughed. "Hey Kenshin, you just lost half your crap!"

"I doubt Akeno would do that." Kenshin said with an eye roll. "Hey Kraken, Saji and his friend there Ruruko also wanna get married."

"!$#?" Saji faceplanted.

"Uhmhehehehehe..." Ruruko cupped her cheeks and began swooning.

"Kenshin, could you please stop it?" Tsubaki groaned.

"That black haired girl Tsubaki and blonde haired guy, Kiba." Kenshin said.

"Aah!" Tsubaki froze, her mouth agape with a dark blush.

"Eeehhh? !" Kiba blanched.

"Kenshin, I think you're having too much fun with this." Akatama mused.

"Akatama and Rasai." Kenshin said.

"What the? !" Akatama said."You jackass!"

"..." Rasai narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kenshin.

"Heheheheh!" Kenshin snickered. "Well, Rias and I could technically marry right now, that I think about it., but the setting's all wrong."

"Oh? Is there something wrong with here?" Kraken asked.

"She wants something akin to a setting like the one in Yamatai." Kenshin said.

"Aaahh." Kraken nodded.

"Anyway!" Alice said. "Kraken, I am here to request your assistance when we move on Hellgondo eventually."

"Do you plan to ask Poseidoness as well? She won't take to kindly to me coming into her territory randomly." Kraken said.

"I do." Alice said.

"Then my answer is the same as it's always been." Kraken said. "I serve the rightful ruler of Makai, a proven member of the Fateburn line."

"My thanks." Alice said with a smile.

"Now if that is all please be on your way." Kraken said. "I was about to take a nap before you happened along."

"Very well. Thank you for this." Kenshin said.

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?" Kraken asked.

"Kenshin, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"..." Kraken's eyes softened and she reached over and cupped his cheek. "Kuroshi hm? A descendant to Ragnarok?"

"I'm his reincarnation if you can believe it." Kenshin said.

"Oh ho? Now that you mention it it, I see the resemblances." Kraken said. "Also, I cannot marry anyone without a Pledge notice, so...none of the proposals you gave nor the one I screwed up are valid."

"Ah, don't worry guys, you can still be just friends!" Kenshin called out.

"Aaaww..." Ruruko said.

"..." Tsubaki glanced away with a disappointed look.

"Thank god...you are so not my type." Akatama said glancing at Rasai.

"You're not mine either." Rasai grunted.

"What is your type Akatama-Chan?" Alma asked.

"Women." Akatama answered. "Tend to favor bottom over top heaviness though."

"Ah, so you're an ass man." Alma and Kenshin both said. Alma turned to Kenshin who had just landed. "Speaking of which Kenshin-Chan, which do you like better?"

"C." Kenshin answered.

"C?" Alma asked.

"Both." Kenshin clarified.

"Ufufufu, I see. You just like women's bodies in general." Alma giggled.

(Break)

_Days later_

Kenshin, his peerage and Sona and her peerage, as well as Yubelluna walked across the sand dunes of the Safina desert in the Sabasa region. "Why do we have to come here?" Saji panted. "It's so hot!"

"Alice wants me to reaffirm our conditions with Lord Sabasa." Kenshin said."If you wanna bitch at someone for how hot it is, bitch at Sona for volunteering to accompany me and my peerage."

"I-I'm good." Saji said with a fearful expression.

"It's not really that bad out here." Yubelluna commented.

"Well you've been here before." Evangeline said.

"Hey Kenshin." Yukari said. "While you're here, don't you think you should go reestablish your contract with Gnome?"

"You might even want to get it out of the way now." Tamamo said.

"Now?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"Doesn't he need to be present for the meeting with Lord Sabasa?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't believe we'll be meeting him immediately." Sona said.

"We won't." Granberia said. "He probably won't see us until tomorrow."

"I see..." Sona said.

"Well, if Kenshin-San can get more of his power back, I think he should do it." Momo said.

"I agree." Yura said.

"Yes Kenshin-Chan, go on. We know how to get to the Sabasa capitol." Alma said.

"Can we just make a decision, I think I am literally melting out here..." Erubetie groaned.

"_I agree, this heat is miserable..." Undine said. _

"_S-Sorry." Kenshin thought. _

"_Let's go get Gnomey back!" Sylph whooped. _

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, if anything happens we can handle ourselves." Hikari said.

"Don't sweat it, I'll keep a look out." Kazumi said.

"You do remember who we are right?" Evangeline asked.

"OK, I'll be going, see you later." Kenshin waved and split from the group.

The trek took until nightfall. "Brr...even with my dragon level heat this is still kinda chilly." Kenshin said.

"_I love it." Undine said. _

"_Of course you do." Kenshin thought. _

"_What?" Undine said with a curious tilt of the head. _

"_It's nothing, just thinking out loud." Kenshin thought. _"Hm?" He said aloud as he noticed someone approaching him.

"..." It turned out to be Gnome in her more mature form, the one she wanted him to give her a mud massage in. The sand began to move and make words for her. _"You're here to reforge the contract between us I take it?" _Gnome asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

Gnome closed her eyes, but her head was tilted downward and Kenshin could barely make out the upturn of her lips. The sand moved again. _"I see..." _

Kenshin started walking up to her. "..Gnome, do you feel the same about me as Sylph and Undine do?"

"..." Gnome reached up and pulled her her hat off her head. When Kenshin got up to her. She placed it onto his head. She held it there and closed her eyes, her smile broadening.

"Hmn..." Kenshin smiled and patted her on the head. "I see."

"...I've only ever cried for one person..." Gnome said.

"!" Kenshin stared at her. He knew from Ragnarok that what she said was true, but he was stunned to hear her speaking.

"...?" Gnome stared at him.

"Oh, uhm...n-nothing it's just that was the first time I've ever heard your voice." Kenshin said. "It sounds...lovely."

A soft blush adorned the Earth Spirit's cheeks and she nodded. "I see...don't expect me to do it too much though..." She said with a shy look.

Kenshin chuckled. "If you don't feel like speaking, you don't have to...so, should...we get right to it?"

"Mmhn..." Gnome shook her head and grabbed his hand tracing her finger on his palm. It took Kenshin a moment to realize she was saying something by doing this. _"No, if you haven't already been told...I am a virgin..." _Kenshin noticed her finger movements became slower and nervous as she said this. _"So...foreplay is important." _

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well then..." Gnome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was clear she was nervous about the whole ordeal so Kenshin pulled her close and gently started kissing back. He broke away for a moment and smiled. "Follow my lead, you'll get the hang of it."

"Yes..." Gnome said.

Kenshin wrapped his left arm around Gnome's waist and his right arm around her neck, his hand gently caressing her cheek. Gnome still seemed nervous. "Do you trust me?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Gnome nodded.

"Then show it." Kenshin said leaning forward, pecking the Earth Spirit on the cheek. His lips finding hers on the next attempt. He felt her breath hitch, but she slowly started to kiss back.

Kenshin wanted to laugh at how nervous she was, but didn't want to offend her. They had been moving downward during this kiss and she was close to losing her balance and having her back hit the sand. Her hands had lowered down to her sides, unsure of what to do. Kenshin felt her heart hammering away in her chest. He finally pulled away and chuckled. "Gnome, you only know how to do the main part, don't you?"

"..." Gnome glanced away, embarrassed.

"It's OK." Kenshin smiled. "We all gotta start somewhere, even forces of nature in demon form apparently."

"_Gnome's always been curious about all manner of things." Undine said. _

"_Yeah! That's why she likes living in the desert, you never know what you might find!" Sylph said. _

"First off, try not to be so nervous. Nothing you're doing is going to irritate me." Kenshin said. "Amuse me maybe, but not irritate me."

"..." Gnome nodded.

Kenshin moved his face back in, but stopped as soon as his nose was about to touch hers, his eyes looking into hers. "Now, like I said before, follow my lead." He said closing his eyes and kissing her once more, his hands cupping her cheeks. Gnome slowly closed the gap between them. Kenshin softly pressed forward against her, trying to make it easy for her to follow along. "Don't just kiss." He said. "Use your hands to do something."

"Like what?" Gnome asked.

"Anything you want." Kenshin said.

Gnome glanced downward. _"Well...it's not like he has an abundance of places to rub." She thought. "Maybe..." _Gnome's hands raised upward, her left going up to his shirt and unbuttoning it, and her right moving up to his ears.

"Mmh..." Kenshin let out a short moan as the Earth Spirit started rubbing his ears. _"She's pretty quick on the uptake." _

His hands moved over her body. He cupped her breasts through her clothing and gently squeezed them. She froze for a moment before moving against him. Their make out session continued at a fervent pace. Her hands moved all over his body, curiously rubbing or stroking whatever she could get a hold of. Both of them were struggling to breathe, but neither dared to stop.

Kenshin noticed Gnome's tongue starting to move more expertly and smiled, but blinked as the Earth Spirit held him close, her body pressing against his tightly.

Finally, the kiss broke and the two panted heavily. "You learn quick." Kenshin said

"..." Gnome nodded, but her legs shuffled slightly and she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Kenshin looked down and saw a wet spot developing in her crotch.

"How does this come off?" Kenshin asked tugging on her outfit. "It looks like it's in one piece."

"Ties...in the back..." Gnome said, her voice, though still unfamiliar to Kenshin sounded like it was wreathed in desire.

Kenshin nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and untying the strings fastening her dress. It loosened and he brushed it off her shoulders. Gnome pulled her arms out and let it pool around her waist. He brought his hands to her chest and started caressing her small fleshy globes.

"...~" Gnome closed her eyes, holding on to his shoulders.

"I'm curious, is this the most your body will develop?" Kenshin asked. "There's nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering."

"_Well, I've always liked a more slender build."_ Gnome lowered her hand to trace in the sand. _"But we can tinker with them, however for Salamander, Sylph and I there are limits to what we can do with our proportions. I'd only get a slight bump from here. Undine, being a slime has no such restriction. She can do whatever she wants."_

"Aaah." Kenshin nodded after reading this. "Well no worries."

Gnome moved in closer and set her head on his shoulder, nestling it into the crook of his neck. She started to lick and suck at his skin. "...~" She let out a quiet almost inaudible moan in content.

"Aah.." Kenshin gasped softly, feeling her doing so. "...Heheh...go ahead, feel free to experiment."

Gnome brushed his unbuttoned shirt off his left shoulder and lowered her hand and started rubbing his chest, her index finger prodding his nipple.

"Nn.." Kenshin grunted.

"Does this feel good for you?" Gnome asked.

"Feels weird." Kenshin said. "Sorry, guys don't have a whole lot of sensitive areas. If you can find one, keep attacking it."

"Then.." Gnome moved downward, Kenshin stopped her. "?" She tilted her head curiously.

"This foreplay is mainly for you." Kenshin said.

"_I know that, but it's a two way street isn't it, and I have yet to thank you for the massage you gave me."_ Gnome traced into the sand.

"!" Kenshin was shoved onto his back by the Earth Spirit who slipped out of her clothes and mounted him.

"..." Gnome stared down at him. Her hands moved downward and tugged his pants downward. His semi flaccid cock flopping out. She narrowed her eyes and smiled and pressed her pelvis down onto it. "...~" She closed her eyes and started shifting her hips.

"..." Kenshin looked up at her. _"Hmn, She can experiment for a bit I guess." _

"..." Gnome's face flushed as she felt the heat in her loins building.

"_Ne Ne, Kenshin-Chan." Sylph said. _

"_Hm?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I'll give you the bare minimum of my power, use it to make Gnomey feel good." Sylph said. _

"_...OK." Kenshin mentally shrugged. _

"...!" Gnome's eyes snapped open as Kenshin's hands started rubbing her inner thighs, moving closer to her pussy. She stared down at him.

"..." Kenshin stared back up at her. A smile crawling up his face. He directed his right index finger toward her clit and gently prodded it.

"! !" Gnome squeezed her eyes shut as the wind magic Sylph had give Kenshin swirled around her clit. She tried to fight her moan down. "Mmmhh!"

"You OK?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Gnome nodded shakily, and started moving her hips against him faster.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted and moved his left index finger to her right nipple and rubbed against it.

"..." Gnome held her hands over his hand, pressing it harder against it.

"Haa...haaa..." Kenshin panted as she grinds harder against him.

Gnome opened her eyes and stared down at Kenshin. "..." She smiled and lifted up, moving her hips around his head. "...I think we'll do it this way, so we both can feel good."

"Mmph!" Kenshin was silenced by the Earth Spirit pressing herself down on him. "Mmh!"

"..." Gnome closed her eyes again and started rocking her hips on Kenshin's face, panting quietly as she felt Kenshin's tongue licking and teasing her.

"Hmn..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in closer. _"Considering I've already done this part before. Should be easy from here."_

"Hmn~..." Gnome moaned softly. She glanced backward. She thought about just stroking him from this position, but she got an idea and set her hands on the sand, letting them glide across so she could lay her back gently on top of Kenshin's torso.

"Hm?" Kenshin started craning his head upward when he noticed Gnome was drifting away from him. Gnome felt him moving and swung her calves under his head, locking his head against her. "Hm? !" Kenshin moaned against her.

"Mm..." Gnome let out a soft moan. She glanced over, seeing Kenshin's cock against her cheek and grabbed it with her left hand and started stroking it.

"Nngh, the angle is weird, isn't it?" Kenshin grunted.

"Not a big deal." Gnome said waving her right hand around. A hand came out, connected to the sand and started rubbing it's palm against his shaft before gripping it entirely while Gnome's left hand moved down to fondle his sack.

"Is that sand? Sure doesn't feel like it." Kenshin said.

"I can control the earth remember, I can make it as soft or hard as I want, gentle or rough as well." Gnome said.

"Mmh...I see...you know you're speaking more now than all the years I've known you combined." Kenshin noted.

"Well I'm concentrating on this, so I can't use the sand to communicate or anything else right now..." Gnome said. "When this is over I'll go back to being silent."

"OK..." Kenshin said. "Guh...!" He grunted as the sandy hand stroking his shaft extended a finger toward his urethral slit and started rubbing it.

"Hmn..." Gnome moaned softly, feeling Kenshin's tongue licking up and down her slit.

"You are binding that sand together right? Cause if not, then it's really gonna hurt later." Kenshin said.

"I am, don't worry." Gnome said with an unseen smile. Her hand kneading his sack tenderly.

"Gahh..." Kenshin said, feeling the Earth Spirit going to work on him.

"..." Gnome waved her left hand and another hand came out from the sand and started rubbing his sack.

Kenshin noticed her fingers moving around. _"Hm? Is she forced to control those remotely?" _He decided to test something out and latched his lips onto her clit and circled his tongue around it.

"Hnn...!" Gnome held back a short, sharp gasp. The sandy hands stopping their movements for a moment.

"_I see..." Kenshin thought. _

"..." Gnome twisted her body around and took the head of Kenshin's cock into her mouth. "Mhn..."

"Mmh.." Kenshin moaned into her, sucking on her clit softly.

"Haaa..." Gnome sighed out, circling her tongue around his head.

Kenshin responded by moving one of his hands upward and slipping his index finger into her warm, tight entrance.

A shiver ran through the Earth Spirit's body as she felt Kenshin's finger enter her. "Mmn...Haa...oohh..." She said.

"Hng...gaahh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt Gnome sucking stronger and stronger, her tongue constantly lapping at his urethral slit.

"Mmhn..." Gnome's face flushed as she worked more of Kenshin's member into her mouth, her tongue still trying to work on that one area.

Kenshin thrusted his finger in and out faster, He knew he was getting her off, and while she felt good her movements were still somewhat clumsy, but just the sound of her voice from all of this made up for it. _"Man, Gnome has such a nice voice, I wonder why she doesn't use it more." Kenshin thought. _

"_We've asked her that same question and never got a definite answer." Undine said._

"_Kenshin-Chan, wanna use my wind magic again?" Sylph asked. _

"_...Nah." Kenshin thought. "It would be kind of mean to do something like that to her." _

"Haan...mmhn...uhmg...Hnn!" Gnome moaned onto Kenshin's cock, trying to concentrate on moving her sand hands, but they just crumbled away. She instead twisted her body around completely, moving her calves out from under Kenshin's head. She moved her small breasts around his cock and started to move them against him, trying to stimulate him in anyway she could think of.

Kenshin tugged back, sucking on her clit before releasing it. He pushed his tongue into her virgin hole instead and swirled it around slowly. He was surprised when he felt no resistance, but figured he'd ask later.

He ended up not having to wait very long as Gnome's body seized up in climax, she let out a near silent cry of ecstasy. "Haaa...haaa...haaa..." Gnome panted quietly.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm...fine..." Gnome whispered.

"OK..." Kenshin said. "I, uh noticed there was nothing inside you impeding my movements, well other than the squeezing."

"_We have no hymen to tear. The Spirits anyway..."_ Gnome said by waving her finger and making the sand move to make words.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Were you just testing stuff out when you made those sand hands?"

"..." Gnome nodded.

Kenshin chuckled. "I see. Well it's in your nature I suppose." He said as Gnome sat up.

"..." Gnome nodded. She glanced downward and saw Kenshin's still erect cock. She moved up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she lined herself up. She forced herself down. The only facial reaction she had to the penetration was her left eye closing.

"Gaah..." Kenshin gasped.

"...?" Gnome stared at him curiously.

"What? A virgin pussy, with or without the hymen is really tight." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome nodded. She started rocking her hips slowly.

"Gh...haa..." Kenshin grunted.

"..." Gnome watched his face as she contracted her pelvic muscles, causing her pussy to squeeze him tightly.

"Hnng!" Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut.

"I've studied how to do this part, but I've never had a partner to do it with...the look on your face is interesting..." Gnome noted.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked. Gnome nodded. Kenshin responded by thrusting upward.

"Hnnmmm...!" Gnome screwed her eyes shut as pleasure racked her body. "Mm..." She closed her eyes and continued rocking her hips on his cock.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out.

"You...really feel good..." Gnome said.

"Thanks, you too." Kenshin replied with a weary grin. He set his hands on her hips and stroked them as the Earth Spirit rode him.

"...Mmn..." Gnome closed her eyes letting out a soft moan.

"Fuah...this is actually really relaxing." Kenshin said.

"Yes, you're warm enough to keep from getting cold and what we're doing is just creating more heat." Gnome said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. He bent his head down and started nibbling on her nipples.

"Mmh...!" Gnome's hands moved up in his hair and started to rub his ears vigorously.

"Mmhg!" Kenshin moaned out as he started to suck strongly on her nipples, his hips beginning to rock in unison with hers. "Gaahh..." He gasped out as Gnome's pussy started gripping him tighter.

"Mmh...aah...h...harder..." Gnome panted.

"You're sure...?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes..." Gnome said pulling his head up and crushing her lips against his.

"Mmph!" Kenshin moaned into her as she started riding him faster and harder.

"Mmhn! Mmg!" Gnome wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Gh? !" Kenshin looked down then back up.

Gnome pulled away and looked into his eyes, her tongue hanging out just past her lips. "In...side...!" She said.

"Haa...nngh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Uhn...mmn...hhmn! Mmh...mmh!" Gnome closed her eyes, holding Kenshin close as her body began to seize up in climax once more.

"Uhnngh!" Kenshin groaned. "Fuuuckk...! It's...coming!"

Gnome squeezed him tightly as a burst of hot liquid fired into her womb. "Mmmmmnnnnn...! !" Gnome bit her lip trying to restrain the full blown cry of pleasure.

"Unh...ggh...hhnn...!" Kenshin grunted as more shots fired into the Earth Spirit's pussy.

Gnome relaxed against him after her orgasm subsided. "..." She looked up into his eyes.

"So, are you ready to come back with me?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Gnome nodded. "Maybe next time...we can try other things, You seemed to not want to do as much because of my lack of experience." Gnome said.

"Hahaha, sure. I'll be waiting." Kenshin said.

"..." Gnome nodded. "...Um, also.." She said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You might find it more difficult to re-contract with Salamander." Gnome said. "She...was the most upset out of all of us over your death."

"Wouldn't my turning up make her happy then?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin..." Undine appeared next to Gnome who was getting dressed. "I understand what Gnome's saying. Salamander was the one who gave you the most grief for constantly throwing yourself into danger."

"Oh." Kenshin nodded. "Well...I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"_Or Mandy will burn it down!" Sylph quipped. _

Gnome nodded and Undine shook her head laughing, before they both entered Kenshin. With that finished, Kenshin dressed and made his way toward Sabasa.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Alright.

Kenshin: Getting burnt out?

Draconis: Somewhat. After I finish up Issei's next two lemons I'm taking a break on them.

Issei: Sounds fair.

Harem Update

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Tamamo, Ravel, Rossweisse, Undine, Sylph, Gnome.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Kiryuu, Chachamaru, Erubetie.

Undecided: Evangeline(Leaning Kenshin), Granberia.

Alma: So will I be with anyone...or everyone?

Draconis: Still thinking on that, man though I need to do more with Issei's harem sooner or later.

Issei: (grumbles) No kidding.

Draconis: Anyway. Next time. We should be able to get some actual fighting in. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	56. March on the Gold Region

Draconis: Phew...gotta get back in the swing of things.

Kenshin: Shouldn't take that long.

Draconis: Yooouuu would be surprised.

Issei: Well just take your time if you need to.

Draconis: Thanks, now let's get started.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 56

March on the Gold Region.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_While Kenshin was on his way to Sabasa._

_At Rashoumen_

Forbesii had Luka and a hooded figure dressed in black in front of him in the Maouzyou Audience chamber. "Kenshin-kun has two of the spirits back aligned with him and is headed toward the third." Forbesii said. "When he gets her back, he and the Revolution will then turn their attentions to the Gold Region.

"You don't seem particularly interested in keeping that region." The hooded figure said.

Luka bowed his head and narrowed his eyes. _"I wonder why that is?" He thought. _

"I'm not Shinta-kun." Forbesii shook his head. "It doesn't matter how much land they recapture, as long as I have the Tsurugi no Kami. They will never defeat me." He said with an emotionless smile. "But still we must keep things interesting. Luka."

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"You will be moving out soon. Do whatever you see fit." Forbesii said.

"Yes." Luka nodded.

"Now, my project is completed so I will be making a move of my own. I will not be at Maouzyou during this time." Forbesii said. "Until I return, you are in charge of the armed forces." He pointed at Shinta.

"Yes..." Shinta replied.

Forbesii turned to Luka. "Take some time and prepare yourself, or calm your nerves, whichever." He turned and vanished in a burst of wind.

Luka turned and saw Shinta walking away. "How did he get you?" Luka asked.

"I fell in battle against him." He replied before he too vanished.

Luka sighed and walked outside, sitting on the ledge of one of the balconies of Maouzyou. He looked up at the sky. "Hello there." He turned his head, finding Rizevim walking up to him. "Wow, you really do look like Kenshin Kuroshi."

Luka didn't respond and looked back out at Rashoumen.

"I am Rizevim Rivan Lucifer, Son of the original Lucifer." Rizevim introduced. "You must be Luka, formerly of the Youkai Revolution. I've heard the rumors, between you and Kenshin. That when Kenshin went back in time, so did you...and you annihilated the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans. I understand that well. The sensation of doing something as evil as killing your own kin, the feeling is indescribable isn't it Luka-kun?"

"You really like to run that cunt mouth of yours don't you?" Luka asked. "Nonetheless, you know quite a bit about me and Kenshin, but what about you? After you lost your throne, to a man whose jock you couldn't even hope to hold...you also lost your way in life, a pureblood elitist thug who couldn't figure out what to do with himself...am I wrong?"

"_**Jeez! You're tongue's as sharp as Partner's!" Yuurei said. "Puttin' this clown on blast!" **_

"!" Rizevim held a blade to the left side of Luka's neck. "...How very rude you are...all I wanted to do is chat...and you want to roast me?"

"As long as Forbesii has the Tsurugi no Kami, you're his bitch as you suffer from both light bane and holy magic bane. So it stands to reason that you won't kill me, Though killing is probably second nature to you. You who killed his own son for falling in love with a human woman and having a child by her, then you treat that child cruelly." Luka said. "You fucked that poor bastard's head up, mainly because you were scared of him."

"...You know Forbesii isn't here right now, he's off taking care of something else, so if I wanted I could just end you now and cover it up." Rizevim said.

"No, you couldn't. Forbesii is always watching, even when you think he isn't." Luka said.

"Heh, very well...for now you and I are on the same side, so...do be wary of me." Rizevim said.

The artificial spirit's power welled around Luka. "That goes for you as well." Luka got to his feet. "You know, those who have raised a hand of violence, not punishment, willingly against family, almost never dies a decent death."

"Well then, if that is the case you, Kenshin, Forbesii and I are all going to die gruesomely." Rizevim said

"Maybe so, but I do not fear death." Luka said as he walked by Rizevim. "Whoever you may be, you do not know who you really are until the very end of your life. You discover your true nature at the end, when the Angel of Death, the Shinigami, Hades or whichever death god can be bothered with you comes for you. That's the way I see death."

"..." Rizevim stared at Luka as he walked off. "That may be so, but I shall never die."

(break)

_Back in the Present. _

Kenshin awoke to find himself in a bed. "Hng..." Kenshin rubbed his eyes as light shone right in them. He tried to get up only to realize...that he couldn't move. "Huh?" Kenshin glanced over and saw strands of silvery white hair around him, purple skin and a vertical eye necklace. He looked down and saw a pair of large unclothed breasts, one of which had a tribal marking stretching down her body.

"_What the...why am I in bed with Alice? !" Kenshin thought. "Why is she nude at that? !" _

"Hmmnn..." Alice moaned in her sleep. "...stop struggling so much..."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Alice shoved Kenshin's face into her bust. "Ahlice...I can't move..!" Kenshin said.

(squeeze)

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted as Alice's tail squeezed his body. A lopsided smile stretched across the Demon Queen's face.

"So warm..." She pulled Kenshin's face up to hers and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Nngh...nnh..." Kenshin said. "Fuu..."

"Mmn..." Alice cupped Kenshin's cheeks and started making out with him in her sleep.

"MMH? !" Kenshin moaned out in surprise as Alice's long, serpentine tongue invaded his mouth.

"Hmn..." Alice moaned out, her chest rubbing against his, her tail's grip loosening.

"_Sylph, Undine!" _Kenshin thought. He felt the powers of Wind and Water activate and he sprung himself from the bed. "Haa..haa..haaa.."

"Eh...Mmn...aaaahhh." Alice awoke and stretched. "Oh good morning Kenshin." She greeted. "Aaah, that was the best sleep I've gotten in a month." She said rubbing her neck and rolling her head around. "Hm? What's wrong? Your face is red."

"Why are you in my bed?" Kenshin asked. "Hold the phone, what are you even doing here? You asked me to come do this alone!"

"Mm, I was bored so I followed you soon after you left, I left that maid and the cutesy diplomat in charge while I was gone, you remember they came with me to San Nati, right?" Alice said. "I arrived at Sabasa to find out you were meeting with the Earth Spirit."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, there's another reason, calm down." Alice said getting out of bed. "It occurred to me that Lord Sabasa doesn't know your face and might not trust you when you say you're my Vice Commander." She grabbed her top and put it on as well as her skirt. "So to prevent an incident like what happened in Natalia I'll be coming with you."

"..." Kenshin sighed. "Very well. I see your logic, but how did you transverse the desert at night? It was cold even to me, I can't imagine how cold it must have been for you."

"Well, that's kind of why I slid into your bed last night..." Alice said. "I...I was cold."

"I...I see..." Kenshin said glancing away with a blush. "Um...if you're ever feeling cold, you're welcome to sleep with me."

"Thank you, I'd like that." Alice said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm?" Alice asked.

"What's with the flower in your hair?" Kenshin asked.

"Mm?" Alice glanced at the viney flowers hanging from her head. "They're actually an independent organisms that I nurture with my energy."

"Oh really? Interesting." Kenshin said. "One more thing."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Are you only getting cozy with me and teasing me at times because I remind you of Luka?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Alice went silent.

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"I can't answer that." Alice said glancing out the window.

"It's OK if you are Alice, but...remember, I am Kenshin." Kenshin said walking toward the door.

Alice moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know, Luka betrayed us, because he was afraid of having to join together with you, but part of me still doesn't want to see him killed because of that."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "When the time comes, you'll have to punish him you know. If you're not willing to punish a traitor, no matter who he is, how will your people follow you with confidence in your rule?" Kenshin asked.

"I know." Alice said.

Kenshin nodded. "Well, if you need me, I'll be where I usually am."

"Yes, thank you." Alice said letting him go.

(break)

_Later that day. _

Kenshin and Sona were playing chess in the latter's room. "Hrm..." Sona stroked her chin in thought. Kenshin had a slight advantage on her in terms of piece quantity, but she still had her queen.

"Heheheh..." Kenshin chuckled.

"What?" Sona asked with a small glare.

"You look so cute when you're pondering like that." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"..." Sona's face flushed as she reached for one of her pieces to move. "Check." She said moving her knight in position on his King.

"Castle." He said performing the special move .

"Tch..." Sona furrowed her brow. _"Now I can't take his King without losing my Queen in the process." She thought. _Kenshin moved one of his Pawns forward after she did the same. _"Now he has one of his Pawns in position to promote." She thought. "He's gotten better." _

Kenshin stared at her as she pondered again. "..." He said nothing this time.

"..." Sona's face flushed again seeing his eyes right on her. _"Aaah! Focus on winning Sona! Don't focus on him, on well built his body is, or how striking his eyes are as they stare right...Dammit!" She shook her head. _

"..." Kenshin waited for her to make a move.

"..." Sona took a breath and grabbed another piece. _"I need to take out that pawn, otherwise he'll just be chasing my King with his Queen." She moved her Queen across the board and took his Pawn. Satisfied with the move she took her hand off the Queen. _

"Good move, if I were you I'd have probably done the same." Kenshin said. "But...at the same time."

"!" Sona saw him reach for his bishop. _"Oh no! He baited me!" _She thought seeing Kenshin's bishop in position to take her Queen, which he did.

"Looks like I got you on the ropes." Kenshin snickered as Sona glared and moved her knight.

"..." Sona stared at him, waiting for a move.

"What to do, what to do." Kenshin said clicking his tongue. "Aah." Kenshin said moving his other rook, which had made some headway down the board. "Check."

Sona scanned the board. She had no pawns in position to promote and she had to move her king as it was. "..." She moved her king back toward her territory.

Kenshin moved his bishop. "Check."

"Tch..." Sona furrowed her brow and scanned the board again. She thought about her potential moves, and quickly realized they all came to the same result in the end, Defeat. "Haa..." She tipped her king over.

"Conceding?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Sona said. "You've gotten better." She remarked with a small smile.

"Better yeah, smarter, Eh..." Kenshin wiggled his hand around.

"Why do you say that?" Sona asked.

"I got in your head." Kenshin said. "Once someone has real estate in your brain, it's hard to win."

"So you were doing that on purpose?" Sona asked.

"Kind of." Kenshin said. "Doesn't make what I said any less true though."

"Y...Yes." Sona glanced away.

"So, if I wasn't engaged to Rias, could we technically get engaged?" Kenshin jokingly asked.

"!" Sona started to stammer. "U-Uhm, w-well..." She poked her fingers together. "I-I s-suppose we c-could...but I'm sure y-you'd rather have Rias, right?"

"It's not a matter of who would I rather have, I made Rias a promise, and I intend to keep it. A Kuroshi is nothing if not a man or woman of their word." Kenshin said. "If I made you that same promise, I would keep it too."

"..." Sona stared at him, her face going beet red.

"You know, if the roles were switched and I knew you as well as I know Rias, but hey, we have plenty of time to get to know each other eh?" Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Y-Yes, of course." Sona said adjusting her glasses. She started putting away the chess board and pieces. "So how did the meeting with Lord Sabasa go?" She asked.

"It went alright. Alice was right, once I said I was the Vice Commander then she came in, Lord Sabasa accepted me right away." Kenshin said.

"What did he look like?" Sona asked. "Sorry, I just wasn't there. We were being shown around by Yubelluna-San."

"He's a big guy, he wore a red mantle and baggy pants with armor under it to protect his chest.. He was plenty chiseled too. He was like the King of Warriors around these parts. Like he would be on the front lines with his men." Kenshin said. "His hair was orange and he had a thick beard. "He said he still won't spare any warriors to our cause though."

"Hm, I can kind of see why." Sona said. "While the Gold Region is still under the Demon King's control this Sabasa/Safina region is still open to attack from aerial forces."

"That's what Alice told me after we left." Kenshin said. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Oh?" He saw an armored man on the other side.

"Vice Commander Kuroshi. Your presence is requested in the audience chamber before you depart." He said.

"?" Kenshin tilted his head to the side. "Did Lord Sabasa forget something?"

"It has come to our attention that some of our prisoners know you personally. Lord Sabasa wishes to confirm this." The knight said.

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow. _"Hmn...I was kind of hoping to spend some time with Yubelluna, she acts like she wants to do so anyway..." He thought._

"I'll come with you." Sona said.

"There's no real need, Dragon Knight Granberia is also coming with." The Knight said.

"It's fine. She can come with. She's the representative of the Devils I brought with me." Kenshin said. The knight nodded and led Kenshin and Sona out of the inn where Granberia was waiting.

"Kenshin." Granberia nodded. "So you have three of the spirits back alongside you, are you ready for our match yet?"

"No, I still need to meet with Salamander." Kenshin said as they followed the knight.

"Ah." Granberia said.

"Speaking of which..." Kenshin said. "Would you know an easy way to get to where she is?"

"Yes." Granberia nodded. "It would require us to transverse the mountains when we entered the Gold Region, but there's a way."

"Awesome, I'll let Alice know when we leave." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Granberia said with her eyes closed.

Kenshin nodded as they entered the castle and made their way to the audience chamber. Lord Sabasa was sitting at his throne. "Aaah, Sir Kuroshi, thank you for coming on such short notice...and you are?" He said looking at Sona.

"Sona Sitri. I am one of the Devils that Kenshin brought with him to help with the effort." Sona said with a respectful bow.

"Ah, thank you for your aid on behalf of my region." Lord Sabasa said.

"You said that prisoners here knew Kenshin, what did you mean?" Granberia asked.

"They were saying that the Vice Commander asked them to be here." Lord Sabasa said.

A sound of hand smacking skin was heard. Everyone turned to find Kenshin with his hand on his forehead. "Kenshin?" Sona said.

"Why...god...dammit..."" Kenshin sighed out. "Lord Sabasa, can you please bring them out?"

"I figured you might ask, so I had them brought out of their cells." Lord Sabasa said. He nodded his head and one of his knights opened the door, several figures walked in. Kenshin started smacking his fist against his forehead.

"What...the fuck did you do?" Kenshin asked in a seething tone seeing Arthur and Le Fay, Kuroka and Bikou, and Fenrir and Vali.

"What are you talking about? We came as you requested-nyaa." Kuroka said.

"..." Kenshin glowered.

"Uhm Kuroka-Chan, I think he means why did we get arrested." Le Fay said.

"Well we came out of the Dimensional Gap in this desert and we didn't have any idea where we were." Arthur said. "So we started making our way out after establishing where the desert ended and where a town was."

"Yeah, it took a few days of traveling, this continent is huge!" Bikou said with a nonchalant grin.

"Yes, then we happened along a patrol party claimed to be the Sabasan Royal Army." Vali said. "When they said this, I told everyone to stand down."

"Then why were you arrested?" Granberia said with a deadpan look.

"Monkey boy broke one of their noses." Kuroka said.

"Shadda-Whoa!" Bikou was launched forward by Kenshin appearing behind him and kicking him in the ass.

"_...I barely noticed him move." Vali thought. _

Kenshin sighed and turned to Lord Sabasa. "Lord Sabasa, these six were indeed asked to be here by me. I'll take responsibility for Bikou's actions."

"Very well." Lord Sabasa said. "Other than the Nekoshou and the one you just kicked bickering, they've been behaving well, so I shall release them into your custody."

"Thank you." Kenshin said. "Come the hell on." He said to the Vali team.

Kenshin, Sona and the Vali Team left the castle. They walked back to the inn. "Eh? Vali?" Miyuki said seeing him walk in.

"Hello." Vali waved casually.

"Aww...the Sekiryuutei's not here." Kuroka pouted.

"I know..." Le Fay said with a gloomy look.

"When did they get here?" Yukari asked as Kenshin walked by.

"In a bit, I need a stiff drink." Kenshin said.

"So do I, wanna come up to a private room with me?" Alma Elma asked, hugging his arm.

"No." Kenshin said.

"Really? You look like you could use the stress relief." Alma said with a smile.

"Not right now..." Kenshin said.

"Mm, suit yourself." Alma said sitting next to him. "Think I will join you for an actual stiff drink though."

"Enjoy." Kenshin said.

"You were arrested?" Miyuki said.

"Yes, thanks to Bikou." Kuroka said.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised in the slightest?"

"So this is the Vali Team huh?" Saji said. "I didn't see much of them when we fought Loki."

"Well you came in at the end of it and were pretty much out of control." Arthur said.

"Yeah I know." Saji sweatdropped with a grin.

"So did one of you become a prison bitch?" Yukari asked.

"Bikou did-nya..." Kuroka said.

"Shut up, I did not!" Bikou snapped.

"So it was Arthur then?" Kenshin asked from the bar.

"No!" Arthur shouted with a blush.

"Hahaha, I'm just messing with you man." Kenshin said.

(break)

_A week and a half later. _

Kenshin, Alice, the three peerages, two Phenexs, the Bael, the Vali Team and the Youkai Revolution's main battle force were marching northwest. "I didn't know you consorted with terrorists Kenshin." Rasai grunted.

"They're not terrorists anymore." Kenshin said. "They were kicked out of the Khaos Brigade with Ophis. So of course I asked for their help. If you have a problem with them personally take it up with them."

"Yeah Rasai, Vali even took down the Number Two of the Grim Reapers." Issei said.

"His comrades meanwhile helped Sirzechs fight Hades himself." Grayfia said.

"I was there, I can confirm this." Azazel said.

"We're not a threat to you anymore, but if you want to fight us anyway, you're more than welcome to." Vali said.

"Very well, I'll look the other way." Rasai sighed. _"This complicates things. I know the Hakuryuukou wants to fight and win against Kenshin, so if Kenshin were to be killed, the Hakuryuukou would turn his attention to his killer. I don't need that kind of heat..." He thought._

"So Kenshin, about what can we expect?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, I never actually explored the Gold Region, when we ran the pincer I stayed in the tunnel with the main fighting force." Kenshin said. "Ask Alice, one of the Knights or one of the Cardinals."

"The Gold Region is possibly the most advanced part of society in Makai, it's where all research is conducted and you can typically find mages and scientists in Grangold." Alice said.

"Yes, but the trade off for this is that the land is the second least fertile." Bureijin said. "It is also where the Kuroshi Dragons made their home."

"Yes, they had a settlement with the Tsuki off to the northwest." Akatama said.

"Really? Maybe we should stop by there sometime." Hikari said with a smile.

"It is probably abandoned and has probably been sacked a few times." Jordan said.

"Oh well, I'd just like to see my family's home." Hikari shrugged.

"Hm..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"What's up Kenshin?" Azazel asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something I read in Shin Tatsu's journal." Kenshin said. "He mentioned a research facility, where he first found Forbesii. I was wondering if it was in the Gold Region and if it was if it's still there, I didn't read too much into it, it was late at night and I skimmed it for anything important."

"I could go check it out if you don't care." Azazel offered.

"After we get settled in at Grangold." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Obviously." Azazel shrugged. "I request a small party to go with me."

"Also another thing you should know about the Gold Region. It's not very fertile, but it's very mineral rich." Tamamo said.

"So, a lot of mining goes on here, basically?" Ravel asked.

"Yes." Tamamo nodded.

"Awesome, if we were fighting a flesh and blood opponent, we'd be choking their supply line by taking over the Gold Region." Kazumi said.

"Too bad we aren't." Evangeline said.

"No, we can assume we're choking Forbesii's supply line." Miyuki said.

"What do you mean?" Granberia asked.

"Think about it." Raiser said. "To make fake youkai, it must take a number of different things to do, especially if you need these fakes to do specific things. Like say...mimic another youkai. If we take things over here. We could potentially cripple his ability to make more homunculi if there are certain things he can only get here. Why do you think we Phenex are so secretive about how to make Phoenix Tears?"

"Right. Couldn't have said it better myself." Miyuki said.

"But there's also his stockpiles to consider." Inutora said. "He's obviously had this in the works for years, I think he's thought about contingencies in case he ever lost his supply line from the Gold Region."

"Yes, but his army won't be infinite anymore." Sona said. "You could fight knowing an end was in sight."

"True." Inutora nodded.

"Men, Women!" Kenshin called out. "A victory here in the Gold Region means striking a crippling blow against Forbesii! Fight with that in mind!"

"Sir!" The Revolution chorused.

"Was it wise to tell them that? What if it turns out otherwise?" Rias asked in a low tone.

"He's keeping morale up." Yukari said. "Some of the men were listening no doubt so he's squashing doubt before it can bubble up."

"So Kenshin-Chan, what are you going to do first when we get to Grangold?" Serafall asked.

"If it's still occupied by homunculi, we kick them out painfully, swiftly, and happily." Kenshin said.

"Uhuhuhu, I see...mind if I lend a hand? It could be fun." Serafall said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Grayfia said.

"Do as you wish, but...come here for a second." Kenshin said.

Grayfia and Serafall moved closer to Kenshin. "What is it?" Grayfia asked.

"Do you two still have those Satan Rangers outfits?" Kenshin whispered.

"Hm? Well yes, but..." Grayfia said

"Ah haa...I know what you want us to do Kenshin-Chan." Serafall giggled. "You want us to dress up and inspire the troops at some point."

"Couldn't we just do that without the getups?" Grayfia asked with a sweat drop.

"So you want the youkai to fanboy and fangirl over your strength and know who you are? I mean it's no secret the two of you are powerful." Kenshin whispered.

"Well...I guess it would be easier to move around..." Grayfia said.

"I wouldn't care, but if this is how you wanna do it, then I'm game." Serafall said.

"Awesome." Kenshin said.

The army came upon a wall in the middle of the field. A blue haired man wearing noble robes and a crown and Ari were standing at the front of it. "Lady Alipheese, Sir Kenshin, we weren't expecting you so quickly." The man said.

"Well that's because you don't have a proper perimeter set." Evangeline said. "You just allowed an entire army of youkai that you didn't know if they were Homunculi or not to approach your city unchallenged."

"It's a good thing we're on the same side." Alma grinned.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be fuckin' you in the ass right now." Bureijin laughed.

"Yes, well...the Homunculi forces here all just left to patrol the region." Ari said. "Or so Lord Grangold says."

"Yes, they have." Lord Grangold said.

"They all just left recently? That seems rather unorthodox." Rias said.

"Yes, wouldn't they need to keep some of their army here, to keep watch on you?" Sona asked.

"To be able to move more freely I pledged fealty to Forbesii, just to get him off my back." Lord Grangold said. "I was waiting for you to arrive."

"That is a risky gambit you took." Kenshin said. "I commend your bravery."

"Thank you." Lord Grangold nodded. "They may not be gone too long, so we need to get inside and think of a plan."

"Right." Kenshin nodded.

Alice turned her head. "Erubetie, go along and tell the men to hold position, keep a clone with us in case things change."

"Yes." Erubetie nodded.

Lord Grangold and Ari led Kenshin and the others to a large barn inside Grangold's walls. "I thought the Gold Region wasn't that fertile." Bikou said.

"My children and I take care of the farming, We have ways of making the soil fertile again, we're hoping to do this across the Region after the war, just away from any mining veins." Ari said.

"Alright. For the time being we use this barn to plan things out, the Castle is too obvious." Lord Grangold said.

Kenshin walked over to a table and set it back upright. "Alright, tell us what you know about the Homunculus force in your Region."

"Well, one of it's leaders is Ari's homunculus." Lord Grangold said.

"So Ant Demon Homunculi then." Azazel said.

"There's also the youkai of Lady Village." Aria said.

"Lady Village?" Kiba asked.

"A village of cruel female youkai, who devour men who wander into their village, usually after or during a mating session...gotta keep your race going after all." Tamamo said with a furrowed brow. "The Leader of that village is a woman named Cassandra. Who not only lost to Alice in the battle for the throne, but also her mother, Alipheese the Fifteenth."

"So she's upset that she's not Demon Queen then. Casting her support behind Forbesii to get closer to her goal." Yukari drawled. "Anyway, when we go to the village, I say we fight fire with fire and send women there."

"Why don't we send Issei as well?" Kazumi suggested. "I think his Bilingual could be useful."

"No." Kenshin shook his head. "It can be thrown off by women who act sexually provocative toward him. Case in point, Issei would never be able to use it against Alma Elma, who would go right to being sexually provocative the second the fight started."

"He's right you know." Alma said leering at Issei while licking her lips.

"Eeh..heheheheh..." Issei chuckled warily.

"So I like your idea Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Well, there's also the village that the Succubus and Incubus tribes took over, Murasaki village." Lord Grangold said. "It's been blocked off from all sides and they're running out of supplies."

"Couldn't they just screw each other?" Evangeline asked.

"Sorry Eva-Chan, Succubi can't feed off Incubi and vice versa." Alma said.

"Yeah." Bureijin said with a grunt. "I'll go and deal with that when we've liberated this city. We may be able to survive off energy given from sex, but we do need to eat actual food too."

"Seems like an intentional design flaw." Evangeline shrugged. "The whole 'can't feed off of having sex with each other thing'."

"It really does." Bureijin sighed.

"And again." Kenshin said looking at Lord Grangold.

"Lastly there's Gold Port." Lord Grangold said. "It is controlled by the Gorgon's Eye organization, headed up by the Gorgon youkai..."

"Wilheim Josef Von Hermann." Kenshin finished. "We've met. That will be last on the agenda."

"Right." Lord Grangold said. "Now..." He set up a map and pinned it down. It was of Grangold. "First thing's first. We need to liberate my city."

"..." Miyuki and Kenshin looked over the map. "Hm..." Miyuki said.

"Hm..." Kenshin said.

"..." Sona, Alice, Rias and Evangeline looked at the map too.

"I have an idea." Miyuki and Kenshin said at the same time. "Eh? You got something too Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"What's yours?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I was thinking we move the army forward into the forests ahead of Grangold, instead of behind it and ambush the homunculi army as they make their way back here. Jordan's men and women could provide aerial and ranged support." Miyuki said.

"Hmn, that will actually work great with my plan." Kenshin said. "While the main army is hidden in the forests, we'll have the gates open for them, and they'll waltz right in." Everyone stared at him. "Hear me out. The stronger fighters will be in disguise as civilians either cleaning the street or acting casual while the bait sits in plain sight doing something that gives them a relaxed demeanor."

"Oh I get it. The Empty Fort Strategy." Azazel said.

"The Empty Fort? What about my people?" Lord Grangold asked.

"Evacuate them eastward." Azazel said. "Where our army is now."

"Aah..." Lord Grangold said. "So the fort in question would be Grangold itself."

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"Who would be the bait though?" Miyuki asked.

"I could do it." Kenshin said. "I'm sure they're just dying to get their hands on me after they were embarrassed by us several weeks ago."

"No, they probably don't know you as well yet." Alice said. "...I should do it."

"Why don't you both do it?" Kazumi suggested. The two stared at her. "Well come on, the Demon Queen, the Commander and her trusted Vice Commander, both leaders of the Revolution just dangling in front of them? I doubt they'd be able to resist."

"Hm..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "That could work very well. Well Alice, wanna do something profoundly stupid with me?"

"Eh, I trust my warriors, so it won't be as stupid." Alice said. "Let's do it."

"Alright, the ones in disguise around us..." Kenshin started clicking his tongue. "They would have to be people you couldn't easily pick out, so Tamamo and Erubetie are both out, though depending on the situation, Tamamo could hide somewhere.

"How about you two." Alice said pointing at Yukari and Hikari. "You." She pointed at Raiser. "Alma and Bureijin are pretty unassuming provided a change of clothes. And you two as well." She pointed at Kuroka and Issei.

"OK-nya." Kuroka said.

"Alright." Yukari and Hikari nodded.

"Oh alright." Alma said with a fake pout.

"Meh." Bureijin shrugged.

"The rest take positions and wait. The signal will be a red orb of light exploding in the sky." Kenshin said.

"So I'm the signal?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much." Kenshin said.

"Alright, I think we can move with this plan." Alice said. "Erubetie pass all of this along to the soldiers."

"Yes." Erubetie said.

(break)

_Later that Day. _

Kenshin and Alice were sitting in the middle of the Grangold Square. "Ready?" Kenshin asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Alice shrugged.

"Alright Issei, when you give the signal get out of sight, you're vulnerable in your current state." Kenshin said.

"Yeah Yeah Kenshin, I've done this tens of times at this point." Issei said waving him off.

"Raiser, you're free to attack as you please when the signal is given, repairs will be made to Grangold after we've secured it." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I got it. Where are Yubelluna and Ravel going to be?" Raiser asked.

"I had them placed with the scout and Jordan's battalion." Alice answered.

"Basically they're both on the wall with Kazumi and Jordan." Kenshin said. Raiser nodded.

"Hey Kenshin, this look unassuming enough for you?" Kenshin turned to find Bureijin wearing an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"Couldn't resist flaunting yourself could ya?" Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Hell no I couldn't." Bureijin said. "I was also going for maximum movement. Which surprisingly this gives." Kenshin nodded.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Kenshin asked.

"Rossweisse-Chan said she had spares." Bureijin said.

"What about me?" Kenshin turned and stared at Alma who was wearing a purple off the shoulder kimono with slits running up the sides of the bottom. She shot him a seductive gaze as she held her chest up, taking a step forward to show off her legs. "Like what you see?"

"Uhm..." Kenshin said with blood seeping out of his nose.

"Unholy shit..." Issei said with wide eyes, blood also coming out of his nose.

"What he said..." Raiser said.

"Woo! Work it girl!" Bureijin whooped.

"...Perverts." Alice said with her eyes closed.

"Oh give me a break, no straight man is gonna look at that and not have a reaction like that, and Bureijin's the Incubus King." Kenshin said with an eyeroll.

"Alright, so what do we do?" They all turned to find Yukari and Hikari coming toward them.

"Hm, you two clean the streets." Kenshin said. "Raiser and Issei, you two man those stands over there, Bureijin, you act like you're looking at what they're selling and Alma..." He took out a couple of iron battle fans he borrowed from Evangeline. "Dance with these fans while Tamamo plays a song from the roof up there." Alma nodded and took the fans.

"What do I do?" Alice asked.

Kenshin took a bag out of one of his seals and handed it to Alice. "Here."

"Hm?" She took it and saw a bunch of dango sticks inside with a bottle of honey.

"Enjoy." Kenshin said as he lit up a smoke. He inhaled and exhaled. "..." Kenshin heard a communication circle open up. "Yo?"

"Kenshin, they're coming." Kazumi said. "Should take them a bit."

"Got it." Kenshin said. He turned to Issei and nodded, Issei nodded back and started accumulating boosts. "Tamamo, go ahead."

Music filled the air and Alma Elma started to dance with the fans. Alice enjoyed her dangos and Kenshin relaxed and enjoyed a smoke and admired Alma's dancing. "You're pretty good Alma. Your dancing is quite beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Alma said with a smile.

Kenshin looked ahead and saw a crowd proceeding inward, just passing the gates.

"What in the...?" The Homunculus Ari said stepping forward.

"Ma'am that seems to be Her Majesty and the Vice Commander, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi." One of the homunculized ant youkai said.

"I know that, what the hell are they doing here? ! They're basically alone here and the rest of my garrison is funneling in. Do they really think they can take us?"

"Hello!" Kenshin waved getting to his feet and holding his right hand behind his back. "We've got beer and snacks over here if you wanna relax!"

"..." H. Ari glared. "Is that really them?" She said turning to a three tailed kitsune.

"...Yes. That is Lady Alipheese and that is the real Kenshin Kuroshi, not a clone." He said.

"Hm...we can't pass this up, we capture them and we squash this rebellion." H. Ari said. "Charge Forward!"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"Kenshin..." Issei said.

Kuroi Jigoku appeared in Kenshin's right hand. He opened his eyes glanced at Issei. "Now." He said.

"_Dragon Shot!" _Issei shouts launching his signature attack skyward.

"There's the signal, Nock! Fire!" Jordan shouts as he and his followers firing sharpened quills or arrows to rain down on the homunculi. "Now you." Jordan said.

"Right!" Yubelluna said focusing her magic on the field of Homunculi ahead. Multiple explosions littered the ground.

"Alright that's our signal, start cleaning up!" Akatama said.

"Right away." Akeno said with a smile as she blasted tens of homunculi at a time with holy lightning.

"Alright Rias, just like we practiced." Rasai said extending his hand outward.

"Right." Rias nodded.

Sharpened tendrils of destruction magic roared forward and ran several homunculi through."Alright blow them!" Rasai said.

"Yes!" Rias said

The tendrils all exploded outward sending small spinning crescents outward, cutting through more homunculi. "Xenovia!" Rias said turning her head.

"Yes!" Xenovia flew above the homunculi army and slashed Ex Durandal downward.

(Boom!)

"Jeez." Inutora said seeing the ground crater from her slash and all the Homunculi inside of it were floored by the force.

"Yeah that's Xenovia for ya." Irina said with a grin. "Now...Amen!" She said firing off holy arrows at the homunculi in the crater, killing a quarter of them.

"Gasper, be a dear and stop a group of them for me, just for a second or two." Evangeline said.

"U-Uhm, h-hai!" Gasper said.

Two to three hundred homunculi were frozen in place. _"Malleus Aquilonis!" _

"Whew!" Akatama whistled, impressed as a massive orb of ice appeared over their heads.

"_Shatter!" _Evangeline commanded. The ice orb shattered and showered the frozen homunculi in frozen spears.

"Locking on..." Chachamaru said. "Firing."

(boom!)

"Whoa!" Jordan said seeing a large beam of light strike from the heavens. "What was that? !"

"Chachamaru's Sacred Gear." Kazumi grinned.

"Saji tie them down." Sona ordered.

"On it." Saji said.

Black flames littered the ground and restricted the homunculi army's movements. Sona turned her head. "Those of you who have fighting type Sacred Gears get out there." Tsubaki, Yura and Ruruko received masks from Reya and leapt into the fray. Sona closed her eyes and focused her magic.

Akatama took notice of this from across the field and nodded. _"Geyser Eruption Fist!" _He shouted punching the ground, causing a fissure running toward the crater made by Xenovia a large spout of superheated water exploded upward.

"!" Sona opened her eyes and directed the boiling hot water onto the homunculi, surrounding them with it, forcing it down their throats, turning it to serpents and constricting around them.

"Let me help So-tan." Serafall said walking up next to her. She snapped her fingers and the water instantly froze. "OK Saji-Chan take five."

"Haa!" Saji sighed out. "Thanks Serafall-Sama."

"Alright, the rest of ya!" Inutora said turning his head. "Lets go! On me!" He said charging forward.

Meanwhile Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku forward at the charging homunculi. H. Ari's eyes widened as he made the movement. "Get down!"Her homunculus children managed to accomplish this, but the ones behind them weren't so lucky as Kenshin's Serene Demon Sword horizontally bisected them. "Damn!"

"Haa!" Yukari said diving into the formation and hacking apart homunculized ant youkai.

"Ara, what kind of Heavenly Knight would I be if I sat this out?" Alma said as she rushed forward and started cleaving apart homunculi with razor sharp wind as she swung her battle fans around.

"The time for stalling is over." Bureijin said jumping into the fray with an aura of flame around him.

"Whelp, time to move." Raiser said jumping over his stand and flying above. "Hey Kenshin, you didn't get them all!" He shouts seeing more coming in.

"Now how would you have any fun if I killed them all? !" Kenshin shouts back.

"Ha! You cheeky bastard!" Raiser laughed as he collected flames into his hands and legs. _"Phoenix Talons!" _He shouts diving into the fray.

"Get that defenseless brat, we can at least take a hostage!" H. Ari said pointing at Issei.

"Shit!" Issei said preparing for a fight.

"Not today." Tamamo said landing in front of him with Hikari in tow who had a dark aura around her.

"Back off!" Hikari said punching her fist forward, a large green orb firing off her fist and at the ant youkai.

"_Nine Moons!" Tamamo said batting down homunculi with her tails. _

"We've walked into a trap!" The Sanbi Kitsune cursed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" H. Ari shouts.

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"Aagh!" H. Ari said as a mist filled the area causing her and her children to hit the ground.

"You should really know when something is too good to be true-nya." Kuroka chided as she walked forward.

"Issei, go out there and help clean up." Kenshin said. "Bureijin, you too."

"Sure thing." Bureijin said.

"Got it." Issei said as he flew away.

Alice, having just finished her dangos got up and approached H. Ari. "You..." H Ari snarled.

"It's over, you've lost." Alice said.

"This battle is indeed over, but the war is lost to you." H. Ari said. "You, nor your banished attack dragon there stand a chance in hell at beating Forbesii."

"Alice." Kenshin said approaching her. "There's no need for you to dirty your hands."

"...You're right, though it would be easy for me to reduce her and her homunculized family to ashes." Alice said. "Finish them off."

Kenshin nodded and turned to Yukari and Hikari. "You heard her." Kenshin said as he threw a charm onto H. Ari. _"Shadow Binds!" _

"What is he doing-nya?" Kuroka asked Tamamo.

"She may be a Homunculus, but she's still a Taiyoukai Council Member. As such she is subject to a proper execution." Tamamo said.

"Do it..." H. Ari said with a scowl.

Kenshin raised his sword and closed his eyes. "In the name of Alipheese Fateburn, Sixteenth of her Name, Queen of the Youkai and Protector of the World. I, Kenshin, Patriarch of the Kuroshi Dragon Clan, the Tsuki Clan, and Vice Commander of the Youkai Revolution, sentence you to die." He opened his eyes and reeled his sword back and stabbed Homunculus Ari in the forehead. She crumbled to dust as Kenshin pulled his sword back. Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned away. "Alright." Kenshin said. "Let's end this."

(break)

_That Night. _

"That was really quick." Lord Grangold said as the Youkai Revolution entered his city.

"We do quick, sometimes efficient work." Miyuki said.

"Where were you by the way?" Alice asked.

"I put her, Erubetie, Arthur and Le Fay on security detail for the civilians." Kenshin said. "Some of the homunculi broke through our formation.

"Ah." Alice nodded. "Alright, you said you were going somewhere after we secured Grangold. What are you going to be doing?" Alice asked.

"Granberia and I are headed to Gold Volcano." Kenshin said.

"Ah, going to meet with Salamander eh?" Alice said. "Well the sooner you're at full power the better."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Granberia, whenever you're ready."

"Right, let's go now while we're covered by the darkness." Granberia said.

"Hang on." Azazel said coming up to them. "Kenshin, that thing we talked about. I'd like to get a jump on it now."

"OK, take a party with you, and take this. I bookmarked where I read about the research facility." Kenshin said handing him Shin Tatsu's journal.

"OK, I know I'll be taking Issei, but I don't know who else." Azazel said as he walked away.

Kenshin and Granberia left Grangold and walked toward the mountains. "Couldn't we just warp there?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not all that certain on whether it's defended or not." Granberia said. "I want to say no, but I just don't know. It wasn't the last time I was there, but that was while we were digging the tunnel."

"I hear you." Kenshin nodded. "I was wondering where you went that one night, Alma told me you stepped out."

"Well, thanks for not thinking I had deserted or something." Granberia said.

"Well I was thinking of tracking you down, to see what you were doing." Kenshin said. "But Alma told me not to worry."

"Aah." Granberia said. "I suppose you could have accompanied me at the time, so she would have actually believed me when I told her about you."

"Salamander?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Granberia said.

"Well, according to the other spirits, she would have also tried to knock my teeth down my throat." Kenshin said.

"Considering how she acted when I told her you were the one to revive me, I believe it." Granberia snorted.

"That bad eh?" Kenshin asked.

"She rejected the idea and suggested that I was merely unconscious with injuries." Granberia said.

"Well she did see me die, so I can't blame her for thinking like that." Kenshin said.

"By the way, if you're so strong, what the hell did you in?" Granberia asked.

"...I was cut down in a moment of grief by the Tsurugi no Kami." Kenshin said.

"Hn...I see. Forbesii managed to get the drop on you then." Granberia said. "Unfortunate, but you have to not let it happen again."

"Yeah, I get that." Kenshin nodded.

"Well aside from all of that we have quite a hike ahead of us." Granberia said.

"I can tell." Kenshin said. "Well, lets get a move on...uh, also do you want something to wear? I'd imagine that armor is awfully heavy."

"I am fine." Granberia said. "Besides I'll require adequate protection if we find ourselves in a fight."

"OK." Kenshin shrugged.

(break)

_A few hours later. _

_Grangold_

Rias was sitting in her inn room, looking over a chess board. She had just finished playing a game against Miyuki and lost. She let out a sigh. "Well, she is pretty good, and I was pretty distracted." She took her cup of tea and sipped from it.

She was distracted because...well she missed spending time with Kenshin. Sure he had told her that if she wanted to she could just ask, but Kenshin had been busy almost nonstop since getting back to Natalia to get them and come here to the Gold Region and she recognized when he needed to be left alone to unwind or train.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to sleep with him lately. "..." Rias let out another sigh. _"Oh, I'm sure he'll have time soon enough..." She thought. _

(knock knock)

"?" Rias arched her brow. "Who could that be?" She got up and opened her door. "...?" She tilted her head curiously seeing Kenshin on the other side. "Kenshin? You're already back?"

"I'm a clone actually." Kenshin remarked with a smile.

"...Oh." Rias said. "I see."

"Hey Hey, what's that depressed look for?" Kenshin asked. "I'm still Kenshin, just...less durable."

"Oh...It's nothing Kenshin." Rias said with a sighing smile. "It's just I wasn't expecting you to send a clone."

"Ah. Well no worries." Kenshin chuckled. "Hm?" He saw the chess board. "You just finish a game?"

"Oh, yes. I, um...lost to Miyuki." Rias laughed awkwardly with a sweatdrop.

"Haha, I see." Kenshin said. "Well, you want to play a game then?"

"Hm? You don't mind? It could take longer than your time limit allows." Rias asked.

"I'll just slip into your bathroom and make a new clone." Kenshin shrugged.

"Oh...OK." Rias said. "..Hm..." She stroked her chin in thought.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Why don't we make it interesting." Rias said with a small smile. "How about...the loser gives the winner a full body massage."

"...!" Kenshin blinked, his face going red. "Uuh..."

"Well?" Rias asked.

"S-Sure!" Kenshin said.

"Are you OK?" Rias asked with a curious look. "You seem...out of sorts?"

"Ah! Well the main Kenshin's weariness is shared with me...so I wasn't expecting that." Kenshin said. _"Good save!" He thought. _

"Oh, well are you sure you wanna play then?" Rias asked with a concerned look. "We could just cuddle together and chat."

"Aah, I'm fine." Kenshin waved her off. "We could chat while we're playing."

"OK." Rias said.

Meanwhile, at the same time Kenshin and Granberia arrived at a cave. "So this is it eh? The Gold Volcano." Kenshin said looking up at the volcano's rim.

"Yes." Granberia said. "I spent the better part of my childhood and adolescent years here under Salamander's mentorship. I'm not even the first person she's mentored either."

"Huh? Is that right?" Kenshin said as they walked in.

"Yes, she also mentored my birth mother as well. The former Dragon Knight, Beria." Granberia said.

"Were you born here? In the Gold Region I mean." Kenshin said.

"I'm not sure." Granberia said. "I believe my mother was."

Kenshin nodded as he felt a rush of heat. "Whew!" Kenshin said.

"What?" Granberia said.

"It's my first time being inside the crater of a volcano." Kenshin said

"Hmph, it's not that bad once you get used to it." Granberia shrugged.

"I know that." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

The two proceeded inward. "Oh? Granberia-Chan?"

The two turned to find a woman coming out of the magma with 'hair' and skin tone matching the color of the magma. "Hello Dera." Granberia waved.

"What's up? Who is this?" Dera said.

"I am coming to see Salamander. This is Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, he's doing the same." Granberia said.

"Oh?" Dera said. "So you're the guy Salamander's mad at."

"...Y-Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"You've got some serious cajones coming here." Dera said.

"Yeah, I know." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Granberia continued inward. Soon they reached the core where Salamander was laying in a bowl shaped rock formation, that seemed to be filled with magma, she was sleeping. "..." Kenshin stared.

"Never seen anything like that before?" Granberia asked.

"No, not really." Kenshin said. "What do we do?"

"Why don't you wake her up?" Granberia suggested.

Kenshin glanced at her for a moment before sighing and approaching Salamander's bowl shaped bed. He hovered over her and shook her shoulder. "Salamander...hey, wake up..."

"...Huuuhh...?" Salamander's eyes cracked open.

(whack!)

"Whhheeeewwwww..." Granberia whistled as Kenshin was uppercutted and sent flying. She stopped when Kenshin hit the ground.

"Someone's using his face now? Granberia why the hell did you bring him here?" Salamander asked.

"It's me god dammit!" Kenshin shouts.

"This is the person who revived me." Granberia said crossing her arms.

"His presence feels like a youkai's, Kenshin was a devil when he died." Salamander retorted.

"Mandy, we all grieved but come on!" Sylph said flying out of Kenshin's body.

"What the? Sylph?" Salamander said with a curious look.

"..." Gnome came out and pointed at Kenshin and nodded.

"S-Seriously...?" Salamander said.

"Salamander. Kenshin's devil mana got sealed up, he's been reverted to a youkai for the time being." Undine said coming out with a miserable look on her face. "Help me...please, I am going to melt..."

"Here." Kenshin said putting a charm in Undine's body and activating it.

"Haaa..." Undine sighed in relief. "Thank you..."

"Granberia, can we have a moment alone?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside, practicing with my sword." Granberia nodded and walked away.

Kenshin turned to the Four Spirits. "So...you're mad at me?" He asked Salamander.

"No...I was miserable because you died." Salamander said looking up with a sigh. "I was mad, but not at you, not completely anyway."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"How many times are we gonna have to go through this huh?" Salamander asked.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Watching those we've entrusted our power to die." Salamander said.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Yeah..." Sylph sighed. "Dad's gone..."

"Heinrich's gone, Shin Tatsu's gone." Undine said.

"Your father is gone." Gnome finished.

"..." Kenshin stared at them. "I...I had no idea that you felt so strongly about it."

"No one likes seeing their friends die." Sylph said.

"It hurts worse when it's people we love." Undine said.

"...I'm sorry." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "If...if there was something I could have done to survive that fight, I would have done it."

"We know." Salamander said. "It's not like you enjoy dying. Even if your actions suggest otherwise."

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"So Kenshin, you said when we were all together again you'd tell us how you're back amongst the living, and here we are." Undine said.

"Well, I mainly didn't want to say anything right away because I didn't want Sylph blurting it out. I wanted to say this to each of you myself."

"Eh..hehehehehe..." Sylph giggled.

"So what is it?" Salamander asked.

"Well this body you see here is made of Great Red's flesh, with Ophis' energy running through it, but even then it wouldn't have been possible to resuscitate me." Kenshin said.

"What then?" Undine asked.

"...Ragnarok completed his reincarnation." Kenshin said.

"!" Sylph, Salamander, Undine and Gnome shared a gasp. "...So you're Dad's reincarnation now, basically." Salamander said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"That's cool." Sylph said with a carefree smile.

"So that explains it." Undine said with a nod.

"..." Gnome nodded as well.

"Ah, I should have figured Dad would try to do something like that." Salamander said.

"...Huh?" Kenshin said. "Ok...I was expecting something else, but...you don't seem that surprised."

"Kenshin, we saw your soul after you died." Undine said. "We knew there was a reason why the elements were surrounding it we just didn't know why."

"I assumed it had something to do with Dad, but I didn't know it was that." Salamander said.

"Yeah, what do you take us for?" Sylph giggled.

"..." Gnome nodded.

"Huh..." Kenshin shrugged.

"Alright, we'll be in here if you need us." Undine said as she entered Kenshin with Sylph and Gnome.

Kenshin turned to Salamander. "So, you're here for my power huh?" Salamander asked.

"Well, if I'm gonna beat Forbesii, I need your help." Kenshin said.

"And you are aware of what you have to do, right?" Salamander said, bending forward, lifting her breasts up with a seductive smile.

Kenshin shrugged. "Already did it with Undine, Sylph and Gnome. Woulda been by sooner, but..."

"It's alright." Salamander said shaking her head. "If we were doing this the proper way with you coming to Makai to undertake our trials, I prefer to be last."

"So why did your sisters say recontracting with you would be difficult, hell the magma woman told me on the way in here you were mad at me." Kenshin said.

"Well the other spirits at first probably thought that since I gave you the most grief for putting your life in danger, that I'd flip out on you, and Dera mistook my grieving anger as anger directed at you." Salamander said as a mug shaped rock appeared in her hand. "Aah, love a mug of magma after a nap." She said after taking a sip.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Uh...a mug of magma?"

"Yeah, want some?" Salamander asked.

"I-I'm good." Kenshin said.

"Well I guess that makes sense, it'd burn the hell out of you." Salamander said as she put the mug away. "Now..." She walked up to Kenshin. When she got to him, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and crushed their lips together while her hands almost ripped the buttons off his shirt as it unfastened. She rubbed her hands up his chest and brushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, when it came off, she dragged her nails down his chest, not breaking skin, but making sure Kenshin felt it.

Not to be outdone, Kenshin reached down and grabbed the perpetually nude flame spirit by the hips and lifted her up before moving his hands to her ass and squeezing it, making it a point to purposely dig his nails into her flesh.

"Mmhmmn..." Salamander broke the kiss and smirked lasciviously. "You had better keep that up Kenshin...Aah!" She let out a gasp as Kenshin smacked one of her asscheeks.

"I know you like it like this." Kenshin said as he felt Salamander wrap her legs around his waist. He licked and bit at her neck while his hands moved up her back, before dragging his nails down.

"Ooohh fuck yes..." Salamander shuddered. She grabbed his ears, rubbing one of them while nibbling on the other.

"Uuhnnn..." Kenshin groaned out. He sunk one of his fangs into her neck in response.

"Aaah!" Salamander gasped out. "Taking a bite out of me Kenshin? Kinky..." She said.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted and moved one of his hands back down and smacked the Flame Spirit's ass with a little more force.

"Ooh...am I being a bad girl Kenshin?" Salamander said with a soft laugh.

"Very much so...and I fuckin' love it." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"..." Salamander looked into his eyes. She smirked back in response. "Good...aah!" She yelped as Kenshin swung her around and put her back against a rock wall. She stared at him, her smirk becoming more sultry in nature. "Wanna get physical with me?"

"Didn't I tell you before that if and when we did this, that you shouldn't count on me being so passive?" Kenshin asked.

"Mhmhmhm...indeed you did and I told you, that I'm difficult to control in this fashion." Salamander said.

"Uhn..." Kenshin grunted as he felt Salamander rubbing against him. He rubbed back in return.

"Aahn..." Salamander wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Fuck...you're so hot..." Kenshin said.

"Fuu..." Salamander sighed out. "Mmn..put me down."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Why?"

"Just do it." Salamander said, driving her head semi roughly against his forehead.

"Aah, alright alright!" Kenshin said dropping Salamander.

"Hmn..." Salamander placed her hand on his chest and muttered something under her breath. She then walked over to her 'bed' prompting Kenshin to follow her. She turned and threw a handful of magma in his face.

"Gah! Wh-What the fuck? !" Kenshin snapped glaring daggers at the Flame Spirit.

"Kenshin." Salamander drawled. "Does it burn?"

"...Eh?" Kenshin scraped the magma off his face revealing unburned, unblemished skin. He rubbed it between his fingers. "What the hell? It doesn't hurt."

"You're welcome, for the time being you're immune to burns, unless of course they come directly from my flames." Salamander said.

"Ah, so like when Undine gave me the ability to breathe underwater." Kenshin said.

"You know, she can actually turn you into a slime if she wanted to." Salamander said. "It would take considerably more mana to pull off, but it's doable."

"_She's right, but you'd owe me one." Undine said. _

"_I probably won't ask." Kenshin thought. "Though it could be fun for you and I to try out once I got the hang of controlling my body in that state." _

"_Oh ho...a little role reversal...You've piqued my interest." Undine said with a slightly salacious tone. _

"_Later." Kenshin thought. _

"Alright..." Salamander said walking up to him.

"Uhm..." Kenshin said.

"Heh!" Salamander pushed Kenshin roughly, causing him to lose his balance and fall. She jumped down to the magma floor and found Kenshin glaring at her. "What?"

"Give me some damn warning next time." Kenshin said. "I lost my pants because they aren't immune to burning in magma."

"Oh well, clothes are too restricting anyway." Salamander said walking up to him and tracing her fingers down his chest.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed out, feeling a relaxing feeling overtake him.

"Ufufu..." Salamander let out a sultry giggle.

"I guess this is what you meant." Kenshin said. "What you did keeps my body heat at normal levels and doesn't let me burn except when you do it or unless you raise the heat."

"That's right..." Salamander said reached down and grabbing his shaft. She pumped her hand up and down it. "Mmhn..." Salamander watched it twitch and bulge in her hand. She twisted her hand around it.

"Oh by the way, even though it didn't hurt, this is for throwing magma in my face." Kenshin said giving the Flame Spirit's ass a hard swat.

"Aahn!" Salamander gasped sharply. A few moments after, a tendril of flame wrapped itself around Kenshin's wrist and made his hand grip her ass. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"..." Kenshin stared at her, before bringing his hand down sharply onto Salamander's ass again.

"Mmhn!" Salamander closed her eyes, letting out a stifled moan.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted as Salamander gripped his shaft tighter, pumping broadly up and down.

"Again..." Salamander said. "Aaaammnn!" Salamander moaned out as Kenshin swatted her ass again.

"You really like this huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Haa...hmn...yes...oh yes..." Salamander panted out as her lips found his again and kissed him lustfully. The flame tendril tugged on Kenshin's wrist.

"Mmh." Kenshin repeated his action once more, moaning into her as she stroked him.

"Mmmm!" Salamander moaned into him.

Kenshin pulled away. "You really are a bad girl." Kenshin said with an aroused smirk.

"Mmhm...you know it." Salamander said, her hand leaving his cock, she licked precum off her index finger, staring promiscuously at Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin stared at her for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "You know, you're making it hard to not use your sisters powers on you right now."

"Who said I didn't want you to?" Salamander said licking her lips. "Do it, Just so long as they don't come out and try and horn in on my action, they can have a little fun."

"_Thanks Mandy!" Sylph said. _

"_..." Gnome shrugged. _

"_Very well, fair's fair." Undine said. _

"Well, in that case..." Kenshin lined his hand with the power of wind and smacked Salamander's ass one more time.

"Mmuu...! Fuck...that felt so good...!" Salamander gasped out. "However, enough of that for now..." She went to her knees and pumped both her hands up and down Kenshin's shaft. "Mmn..." Salamander latched her lips onto the head and sucked on it.

(pop!)

Salamander tugged her head back, letting it go with a wet pop. "Mmh...you taste amazing..." Salamander said licking her lips. She prodded her tongue against the slit, her thumb prodding the glans while her right hand fondled his sack. "Mmh..."

"Guuh...aaah..." Kenshin sighed out.

"Mmhn..." Salamander sucked on the head again for a bit before pulling back, all the while keeping her eyes on Kenshin. "...So...Kenshin."

"Haa...y-yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Anything on your mind you'd like to try out?" Salamander asked as she took his cock between her breasts, squeezing them together with her biceps while one hand continued rubbing his sack while the other went between her own legs.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't play around, tell me what it is you want, and I'll do it. Anything you want, no matter how depraved it might be." Salamander said. "I'm going to keep you here all night...so you better have some ideas."

"..." Kenshin stared at her, his face going red. He felt intense warmth from her chest.

"Do you want to start after this by having sex normally? For me to spread my legs and welcome you inside like a conqueror?" Salamander said, flicking her tongue on the head of his cock like it was a lollipop. "...Or maybe you'd like to try anal again after so long, to just throw me down and mount me like an animal."

"Wh-Wha?" Kenshin said staring at Salamander in surprise.

"We can do that." Salamander said with a calm smirk. "Or maybe you'd like to press me against that wall there and take me against it, or hell we could lay here like it was a bed, and do it like lovers would." She said letting out a lascivious giggle.

"Gghh." Kenshin grunted.

"Mmh..." Salamander sucked hard on his head, lapping up precum before staring back up at him, licking a bit off her upper lip. "So...any ideas?"

"Yes...in fact." Kenshin said with a lustful pant.

"Hm?" Salamander looked into his eyes. _"I've got him turned on, his eyes are starting to lose focus." She thought with a pleased smile. "Good...because making love is good and all, but...I want to see what he's like when he's consumed by lust and just takes someone." _She felt his hands grab her head. "Oh ho...you want to throat fuck me?" She asked, her smile turning into a smirk.

"You look like you'd enjoy it, so why not?" Kenshin asked.

"Mhmhm..." Salamander opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out past her lips.

"Hnh.." Kenshin grunted and pushed his cock forward, pushing half of it into her mouth.

"Mmph..." Salamander moaned out, feeling his length fill her. "M...Mhore..."

"..." Kenshin didn't say anything, he merely just shoved the rest of it inside.

"Mmmgh!" Salamander's eyes narrowed almost closed, letting out a loud, muffled moan.

"Unngh..." Kenshin grunted. _"Fuck, so hot, so tight!" He thought. _

"Mmgh..." Salamander began moving her head along his length, showing impatience that he wasn't moving himself.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted as he finally did start moving.

"Mmgh...uhnn.." Salamander closed her eyes, feeling his hard, throbbing length penetrating her throat. _"Oh...fuck yes...it's only just started and it feels amazing." _

"God...damn..." Kenshin said feeling Salamander's tongue lick around his thrusting cock. "Uhhnn..."

"Mmgh..." Salamander's lips tightened as best as they could around Kenshin's cock, sucking on it.

"Fuck..." Kenshin gasped. "You really love this sort of thing don't you?"

"Mmmhmm..." Salamander sounded out nodded briefly as she brushed his hands out of her hair and placed them on his hips, sucking him off in earnest.

"Unnghh!" Kenshin grunted.

Salamander pulled herself off Kenshin's cock and looked up at him, a lustful shine in her eyes as she panted huskily.. "I don't believe I fuckin' asked you to stop thrusting."

"Grrrh." Kenshin growled and pushed his cock back into her mouth.

"Mmgh!" Salamander met his thrusts half way, she heard sizzling beneath her and knew it was her own saliva dripping into the magma. _"My god...I just...don't want him to stop." She thought in a daze as her own eyes began to lose focus. _

Kenshin heard a wet splashing sound, he tilted his head to the side and saw Salamander's tan fingers sliding easily in and out of her dripping pussy, while her left hand played with one of her breasts. _"Wow, she's fuckin' into it." Kenshin thought. _

"_Mandy's always been into rough stuff. She has a capacity to make love and likes to do that too, but she loves it when her partner fights back against her and tries to dominate her." Sylph said._

"_Yes. There are limits of course, but Salamander likes this sort of thing." Undine said. _

"_Ah." Kenshin nodded. _

Kenshin pulled out again. Salamander's hand lazily stroked his cock, sucking on the head every now and again. "So, you've never been with a man, but you like rough sex huh?" Kenshin drawled. "What did you and your partner use?"

"Haa..haa...yeah...as for what we used, well tails if they had 'em, we thought of things." Salamander gasped out. "Now...again, I want you to explode in my mouth."

"As you wish." Kenshin said moving his cock back down Salamander's throat.

"Unngh...Grrhh..." Salamander growled lustfully and stopped Kenshin from moving.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"I'm going to do all the moving...from here on out." She snapped her fingers and two strands of magma wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. From there she started pistoning her head back and forth on Kenshin's cock, eager to make him cum.

"Grruuohh...!" Kenshin let out a deep, lustful growl as he was helpless to stop her, not that he wanted to anyway. His ball churned, his cock began to swell.

"_Oh fuck, yes, yes! Yeeeesss!" Salamander thought, still masturbating while she sucked him off. _

"Gaaahhh!" Kenshin gasped out as he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh! !" Salamander moaned loudly on him as her pussy sprayed juices into the magma.

"Haa..haaa..." Kenshin panted, falling on his ass as the magma tying him up fell back into the rest.

Salamander held her hand under her chin as she coughed a bit the cum up. "Mmhn..." She licked it back up and started licking her fingers clean as she gazed seductively at Kenshin. "...That was fun..." She said.

"Heh, glad you enjoyed it." Kenshin said.

"So...what next?" Salamander asked.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Kenshin asked.

"Aside from those ones I mentioned, not really." Salamander said. "Come on Kenshin, think of this as a challenge for later in life when you have to think of ways to spice things up."

"Hm..." Kenshin went into thought, before surprising with a sudden, passionate kiss.

"Mm!" Salamander moaned, surprised and aroused as Kenshin lifted her up to her feet, his hands going over her body, caressing it softly. "Hmn..." She felt him backing her up and moaned curiously. She felt her back hit the wall of the volcano.

"Hn..." Kenshin moved his hands up her arms and raised them up over her head.

"Hm? !" Salamander felt her hands bind together and looked up, seeing black strands of magic connected to the wall and her wrists. She broke the kiss and smiled coyly. "Oh really, you wanna tie me up?"

"Heheh, just a bit." Kenshin said grabbed the Flame Spirit's legs, spreading them apart. Salamander looked down and saw the same stands extending on down and wrapping around her thighs. Her fiery hair brightened up as she licked her lips.

"So what's the plan then?" Salamander asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Kenshin said, gliding his hand up the inside of her left thigh.

"Ooohh..." Salamander shuddered, feeling wind magic around his fingers. "I see...that then..."

Kenshin allowed a small smile to stretch across his face as Salamander's body shivered just from that caress alone. He leaned over and started licking her left nipple.

"Mmu...hnn..." Salamander's body wiggled around as Kenshin traced his wind enchanted fingers around her pussy, keeping his fingers around the outer labia, the wind just barely grazing her inner labia and clitoris. "Ghh..." She glared at Kenshin, her body shivering uncontrollably.

"What?" Kenshin asked, his smile becoming more coy as he pulled back and played with her left breast with his other hand.

"You fuckin' know what!" Salamander snapped.

"No, I really don't." Kenshin said twisting her left nipple around slowly.

"Hnnn...!" Salamander said. "Stop...fucking teasing me..."

"Teasing you? I'm doing that?" Kenshin asked. "That sounds like something Sylph would do, not me."

"_Oh this motherfucker..." Salamander thought. _

"Besides, didn't you say you're difficult to control sexually? Doesn't seem that way to me." Kenshin said as he drew his fingers agonizingly closer to her sweet spot.

"Haa...haa...uuhnnn.." Salamander panted. "Ooohhhh..."

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her lips, not letting up in his fingers movements. His tongue pushing and sliding easily against hers as she struggled to keep up. _"Hmhmhm..." Kenshin thought. _

"_This is funny." Undine said. "Seeing Salamander tied up, unable to speed things up to her liking." _

"_Yeeaaahh, but it's kinda disappointing, because I can feel what he's doing to her, I kinda feel sorry for Mandy." Sylph said. _

"_So that's it..." Salamander thought. "He's trying to control me, and he's...gaaahhh!" She thought. _

Salamander gasped sharply as Kenshin inserted his middle finger inside her, wiggling it around, only going past the fingernail. "Fuu...aaahhnnn...!" She tilted her head upward, her eyes beginning to roll back, the pleasure hitting her more intensely due to all the teasing Kenshin was doing to her. _"...Fucking succeediiiinnngggg!" _

Kenshin pulled his finger out much to the Flame Spirit's chagrin. "Wh-What the hell? !"

"What?" Kenshin said with the same coy smile.

"...!" Salamander gritted her teeth. "I know what you're trying to do."

"If you do, then you know what to do to make me, make you scream." Kenshin said, his coy smile becoming a coy smirk.

"Grrh...fucker...Aaah!" Salamander yelped as a wind and earth infused palm smacked her ass sharply.

"Watch your mouth little lady." Kenshin chided.

"I am not little and I am no lady!" Salamander snapped.

"Heheheh." Kenshin said. "That didn't hurt too much did it, it was like ninety percent wind, ten percent earth."

"Like it would!" Salamander snapped again. "Yaahhh!" She gasped out as her ass was smacked again.

"Good." Kenshin grinned.

"_Wow Kenshin, where did you pick this up?" Undine asked. _

"_The S&amp;M books Akeno has in her room." Kenshin thought. "They were even bookmarked, even this particular situation, funnily enough, I think she wanted to be the one tied up in this situation." _

"_Makes sense, she'd totally be a sub for you." Undine said. _

Salamander looked down as Kenshin kept egging her on, then pulling away, every time she snapped at him, she got a swat on her ass, which to her, while it felt good, it wouldn't bring her to climax. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Please..."

"Hmmm?" Kenshin said.

"Please, just do it." Salamander said. "Fucking do it! Please!" She said.

"See, was that so hard?" Kenshin said. _"Undine." He thought. _

"_Coming right up." Undine said covering the tip of his thumb in vibrating slime, which he then smeared all over the Flame Spirit's clit. _

The effect was instantaneous. "Fuuuuucccckkkk! !" Salamander shouted out, her back arching forward, her head tilting back. "Yeeesssss! !"

"Oh?" Kenshin said seeing more juices spray out of her pussy and onto his waist. "Hmn." He smiled.

"Haa..haa..haa...haa..." Salamander panted heavily. "Oh my god...that was amazing..." She said. "I've never...came so hard in my life..."

"Well, don't get too comfortable." Kenshin said taking his index fingers, coated with Undine's vibrating slime and smeared it on her nipples.

"Oooh! Uhhnn...fuck, Kenshin!" Salamander moaned out.

"Alright, now..." He moved his left hand downward and pushed his index and middle fingers inside as far as they would go.

"Yaaaaaa! !" Salamander gasped out, her arms pulling downward, fighting against her bindings as Kenshin thrusted his fingers in and out of her pussy, enchanted by wind magic.

"_Hmhmhm, Salamander, the fierce amazoness amongst us, the Yonseirei, reduced to a quivering, moaning mess of a woman." Undine giggled. _

"_You know I can find a way to do this to you right?" Kenshin thought. _

"_I...I'll be good." Undine sweatdropped. '...Though...that wouldn't be entirely unwelcome...' She thought. _

Kenshin reached down with his right hand and lifted her up by her ass, squeezing it as he fingered the Flame Spirit's dripping cunt. "You like this, huh?"

"Fuck! I love it! Unnhh...!" Salamander moaned out, her head tilted back, her eyes rolled back.

"For a woman so fierce you've secretly wanted someone to dominate you, am I right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, oh god yes! Mmmmnnn!" Salamander gasped out, her body wracked with ecstasy.

"Are you ready to cum?" Kenshin asked. "I can do it any time I wish you know."

"Uhhnnn! Hmnnn! Do it! I'm so...fucking ready!" Salamander shouted out.

"Haha, alright." Kenshin said as Undine covered his left index and middle fingers in slime and coated the Flame Spirit's pussy in it.

"Fuuuu...ccccckkkkkkk! ! !" Salamander cried out in climax.

The strands holding Salamander up snapped and Salamander fell onto the magma floor. Kenshin knelt down in front of her. "You OK?"

"...!" Salamander bolted forward, tackling Kenshin to the floor. "Haa...Haaa..." She straddled him. "It's time..." She said licking her lips. She reached down and grabbed Kenshin's shaft, positioning his cock before throwing her hips down, taking deep inside her all at once. "Mmmghh!" Salamander's eyes squeezed shut as she let out a loud moan.

"Haa...haaa..." Kenshin panted.

Salamander sat up, rocking her hips on top of Kenshin. "Oohh...Kenshin, you have no idea what you've done for me."

"Heh...I think I do." Kenshin said thrusting his hips up.

"Mmgh!" Salamander's fists clenched and a small, erotic smile tugged at her lips. "Yes, uhnn...fuck me...fuck me good!" Kenshin nodded and grabbed her hips, thrusting his hips harder into her. "Haa! Uunnghh!" She fell on top of him, her lips meeting his almost immediately. "Mmph...haaa...haa..." She panted and moaned into him, trying to wrestle his tongue down with her own, throwing her hips down powerfully against his.

"Mmgh..." Kenshin moaned into her, cupping her ass with both hands, holding tightly so the Flame Spirit wouldn't fall off.

"Mm? !" She felt herself being pulled off of Kenshin and looked back to see a second Kenshin. "A clone? !" She said.

"Hmhmhm, yes. You brought up something earlier, and I figured, why not take it up a notch." Kenshin said with an immodest grin.

Salamander's cheeks noticeably darkened, but she laughed. "My god, I love you..." She said. "You heard him clone, you have your order."

"Indeed." Kenshin's clone said grabbing handfuls of her warm, soft ass, spreading it apart and positioning his cock.

"Uhhhnnnnn~!" Salamander let out a squeal of delight as she felt the clone invading her other hole. "Yeesssss...! !"

The real Kenshin meanwhile moved his hands to her breasts and kneaded them roughly. "You might as well work into a hard rhythm there clone."

"Yes! Oh god! Fuck! Fuck me hard! Both of you!" Salamander moaned out.

"That was the plan." Clone Kenshin said, giving Salamander's ass a sharp smack.

"Ooh!" Salamander wrapped her right arm around the clone's neck and pulled his lips onto hers while laying on top of the real Kenshin.

"Mmgh..." Clone Kenshin groaned into Salamander, feeling her ass squeezing his cock tightly. _"Shit, she's flexing her ass to try and crush me." he thought. _

Kenshin felt a similar pressure coming from her pussy. _"Damn, might not last much longer if she keeps this up. She's fucking milking me." _

Kenshin craned his neck forward and started sucking on both her nipples, pushing her breasts together to achieve this. Salamander brought her other hand and cradled his head as she pulled her lips off the clone's. "Haa..haaa...haaa..you two are twitching quite a lot...are you going to cum?"

"Getting there..." Clone Kenshin said.

"Good...be sure to fill me..." Salamander said in a daze as the familiar feeling of climax was about to claim her for the fourth time.

It didn't take them long as they soon buried themselves deep inside the Flame Spirit's holes and exploded inside her. "Fuck!" Clone Kenshin said as he dispelled.

Kenshin fell, panting on the magma floor as he felt his climax coming to an end a few moments later. "Haaa..haaa...haaa...haaa..."

Salamander laid her head on his chest, panting with him. "That...was...amazing...I don't know how many times I can say it or think it..." She said.

"Glad you enjoyed it..." Kenshin said.

"Yes...thank you...for letting me live out one of my fantasies..." Salamander said tracing circles into his chest.

"You're welcome." Kenshin said.

"Maybe next time we could do something else though." Salamander said.

"Yeah, but for now I gotta go." Kenshin said.

"Yeah I know." Salamander said. "Kenshin you know what this means right?"

"I have my Balance Breaker back?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, that too, but your power from it is at it's highest." Salamander said.

"So my control number should be a ten now?" Kenshin asked. "For the Quadruple Giga?"

"Yes." Salamander nodded.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Though, I can tell, I still need training with them."

"Yes." Salamander said. "You probably always will, but in this case..."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Your internal elemental mastery is close to perfect, you can control how the elements run through you with very little to no trouble at all, but your external elemental control, is something else entirely.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Remember Forbesii's attacks?" Salamander asked. "Most of them were external elemental manipulation. Though with the homunculi spirits he can use the elements internally too."

"Hmn..." Kenshin nodded. "I see..."

"Another example of external elemental manipulation is the Longinus Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest, belonging to the head exorcist Dulio." Salamander said. "Controlling the weather means controlling the elements."

"I figured." Kenshin nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Salamander said getting up, but not before giving Kenshin a passionate kiss.

Kenshin and Salamander got up and went back to where the latter's bed was and Kenshin got dressed. Salamander walked into him and he left the volcano. He found Granberia waiting for him. He stared at her. "What?" Granberia said.

Kenshin walked up to her and started sniffing. "...You smell funny."

"...!" Granberia glared. "Well no kidding, I was training hard out here!"

"No, it's not training sweat..." Kenshin said.

Granberia cocked her fist back and punched at Kenshin who dodged and jumped back. "Back off!" She shouted with a faint blush.

"OK OK jeez." Kenshin said.

"_You know what she was doing right?" Salamander said. _

"_Duh, I just felt like acting like I didn't." Kenshin thought. _

"_Aaaah." Salamander nodded. _

"Anyway, you ready?" Kenshin asked. "We should probably make tracks back to Grangold."

"Yes, but we should stop halfway and rest." Granberia said. "By the way, you have your full power back again right?" Granberia asked. Kenshin nodded. "Then we should have our match soon, after we've done some work in this region."

"Of course." Kenshin nodded.

The two proceeded down the mountain and back to Grangold, little did they know what awaited them when they got there.

(Chapter end)

Issei: Whoa...uhm...that lemon was...

Draconis: Yeah. Salamander always struck me as the kind of woman would love getting rough and dirty and when she gets it, reacts accordingly.

Salamander: Well you were right.

Kenshin: (exhales a plume of smoke) Indeed.

Salamander: Hey, that's two, pass it.

Kenshin: Yeah Yeah, quit complaining.

Draconis: Anyway, next time. Work is done in the Gold Region. See you all then.

But First, Harem Update.

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Tamamo, Ravel, Rossweisse, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Salamander.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Kiryuu, Chachamaru, Erubetie, Yura(Sona's Rook)

Still undecided: Evangeline(Leaning Kenshin), Granberia, Miyuki(Strong lean Vali)

If it seems like I'm doing set ups to pair women up with Kenshin, well it's just that sort of arc. Issei's still got some additions to his own harem in later arcs. Anyway, Later!

Draconis678 out.


	57. When Dragons Clash

Draconis: Yo.

Kenshin: What?

Draconis: Not you. Yo Saji!

Saji: E-Eh? Th-The author's talking to me? !

Draconis: Yeah, Issei, Vali, Kenshin and Yukari are all gonna be busy and can't participate in the idea I've got, at least not right away.

Saji: Wh-What's that got to do with me?

Draconis: Well, seeing as you've got a Dragon King for a Sacred Gear(s ) I figured I could give you some exposure.

Saji: F-For real? !

Draconis: Sure! Why not? !

Kenshin: (raises shotglass) Congrats.

Issei: Way to go man!

Vali: Hmph, have fun.

Yukari: Make the most of it.

Saji: U-Uhm...

Momo: Come on Gen-Chan you can do it!

Ruruko: We believe in you!

Saji: Deal!

Draconis: Haha! Alright, let's get started! But before I do. I have to address a guest review and I will do so by saying...Just continue reading and your question will be answered.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 57

When Dragons Clash.

Draconis: Begin! Also, there are going to be some things mentioned in this chapter that happened in the Issei lemon chapter I'll be posting on the side story along with posting this. Be sure to read it if you're confused.

(start)

_The Next Morning. _

Kenshin and Granberia were camped out to rest after their expedition to the Gold Volcano. Kenshin awoke and looked at the morning sky. "Yaaannn..." He let out a long yawn.

"Mmhn...aaah...haa...!"

"Huh?" Kenshin said shaking the sleepiness from his head.

"More...ohhh, more...harder...harder! Uuhhhn...!"

"...?" Kenshin turned his head toward Granberia whose back was turned toward him, but her tail was twitching erratically.

"Ooh, so close...so cloooossseee...!" The Dragon Knight flipped on her back, obviously still asleep, but her left hand was under the chest piece of her armor and her right hand was in between her legs.

"..." Kenshin stared. _"Someone's having a fun dream." _

"_Yeah...Granberia for all of her master swordsmanship, is hilariously weak to the perverse and lewd. It's why Alma Elma can get under her skin so easily. Granberia represses her sexuality." Salamander said. _

"_I see..." Kenshin thought. _

"Ooh...mmgh! Aah...aaaaahhhh! Yeeeesss!" Granberia's back arched upward before she collapsed. Her eyes cracked open and she looked at her fingers. "...Haa..." She shuddered and started to bring her fingers to her outstretched tongue before she glanced over and saw Kenshin sitting up, looking right at her.

"Uhh...hi. Good morning." Kenshin greeted.

"..." The Dragon Knight's face went cherry red and she sat up. "U-Uh...h-how much of that d-did you see? !"

"The tail end of it I think?" Kenshin said.

"...Do...Don't tell Alma, Please, I'll never live it down." Granberia said, bowing her head.

"Fine, but you really don't need to be embarrassed." Kenshin said. "You're a demon. We're naturally lustful Granberia. Some are more obvious about it than others like the Succubi and Incubi, but still...and hell everyone has a wet dream every now and again."

"Y-Yes." Granberia said closing her eyes.

"Hm?" Kenshin said hearing the telltale noise of a communication circle coming up. "Yo?"

"What is it?" Granberia asked.

"Hold on, what, slow down your frenzied mana is causing the communication to short out." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, you need to...come back to Grangold immediately, we're under attack!" He heard Sona say.

"We have an army at Grangold, let them flex their muscles." Kenshin said.

"You don't un...stand! It's a Dra-on...Vr..ra says it's..T...at...!" The connection went dead.

"Sona! Hey! Sona! Come in!" Kenshin said. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Granberia said.

"Grangold is under attack, by a Dragon apparently." Kenshin said. "We need to move."

"We won't make it back very quickly." Granberia said.

"Balance Break!" Kenshin called out.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!"**_

"!" Granberia stared at Kenshin, her eyes widening slightly in shock. _"The level of his power...just exploded!" She thought. _

"This should cut time off our return. Man it's good to be back." Kenshin said. "Grab on." He said holding out his hand.

Granberia grabbed his shoulder and tightened her grip. "Will this do?"

"Yes, and brace yourself." Kenshin said. The next moment they took off.

(break)

_At the same time as the above was happening. _

Alice had called Sona into her room. "Has there been any word from the Fallen Angel?"

"Azazel? No, not yet." Sona said. "Him taking off with Issei does present a problem. What if a powerful enemy were to appear?"

"We have an army. I have confidence we'll be able to handle it until they or Kenshin returned, plus, you devils were brought here to help us were you not? You shouldn't be so nervous." Alice said.

"I'm not Alice-Sama, it's just there are opponents that even we can't beat." Sona said. "What's more, we can't seem to find Vali."

"Have you tried Kenshin's little sister? From what I've seen those two spend a lot of time together, most of it is training, but still." Alice said.

"She said he stepped out and would return shortly." Sona said.

"Hmn, I see your point however. That Fallen Angel took off with Erubetie and Inutora as well." Alice said. "Who else left with him?"

"Chachamaru-San, Irina-San, Asia-San...pretty much women who have a romantic interest in Issei except for Kazumi-San who's abilities as a scout were too valuable to take from here. Oh, and Kiba-kun." Sona said.

"Hmn, I imagine your Queen must be miffed at that last one." Alice mused.

"Indee-...wait how do you figure that?" Sona asked.

"Please, anyone with working eyes can see she's infatuated with that Knight of the Gremory girl's." Alice said.

Sona noticed Alice's expression sour slightly at the mention of Rias. "Do you not like Rias or something?"

"Hm?" Alice said.

"Your expression went sour when you mentioned Rias." Sona said.

"Kenshin won't stop talking about wanting to spend more time with her." Alice said furrowing her brow. "Honestly it's getting annoying. I have no qualms with her personally."

"They are engaged, he should want to spend more time with her." Sona pointed out. "He also would like to spend more time with others, like Yukari-San, Akeno-San, Koneko-San or Ravel-San."

"I know that, but he is the Vice Commander. I need him to do what he's been doing." Alice said.

"...Which is be by your side right?" Sona guessed.

"...What are you implying?" Alice said narrowing her eyes.

"Kenshin's Vice Commander duties usually put him in your company." Sona said. "Even when we went to Sabasa, I think Kenshin could have proven he wasn't a homunculi or a traitor to Makai without your presence."

"And?" Alice said. "I don't see your point."

"You talked about my Queen, Tsubaki being infatuated with Kiba-kun, well Alice-Sama, I think the same is true for you. I think you're infatuated with Kenshin."

"..." Alice stared at her, her eyes slightly widening.

"I can't say I blame you, considering your position." Sona said. "You were about to lose this war, possibly your life when Kenshin and Yubelluna-San appeared. He saved you, your people, and revived your three Heavenly Knights as his servants. From there he took the reins and led a counterstrike and dealt a crushing blow to this region we're currently in. Then he came to the Underworld and gained our assistance. You're turning the tide of this war, because of Kenshin's will. He gave your people and yourself reason to hope again."

"Y-Yeah, well..." Alice said.

"So really it's no surprise that you are infatuated with him." Sona said.

"I am not infatuated with hi-" The door swung open and one of the lesser youkai burst into the room.

"Alipheese-Sama! We got trouble!" He said.

"What is it?" Alice said.

"A large dragon is approaching. We've tried deterring it, but our attacks seem to bounce off it!" He said.

"A Dragon? !" Sona said. "What color was it? If it's black then we might be getting attacked by..."

"What does that matter?" Alice said.

Sona moved next to her. _"Luka managed to steal something from Kenshin while he was in the Underworld. He can't initiate his Juggernaut Drive right now which allows him to control the body of a black dragon." She whispered. _

"_Seriously? !" Alice whispered back. _

"_Yes." Sona replied. _

"Well?" Alice said.

"It's a blue western type dragon." The lesser youkai said.

"..." Sona narrowed her eyes. "A blue one...?" She muttered, pondering.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Sona lifted her head. "You." She pointed at the lesser youkai. "Run along and tell the army to pull back immediately, if it's what I think it is, you will die fighting this opponent."

"Alipheese-Sama?" He asked.

"Do as she says." Alice said raising up. "I'm going to the front lines."

"Ma'am!" He said leaving the room. Alice and Sona left as well and headed toward the west wall.

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked. "You seem gravely concerned."

The earth shook under them. "I don't know for sure, I need to speak with my pawn. He has a Dragon type Sacred Gear. A Dragon King. If anyone could know what's attacking us, it would be him." Sona said.

"Get in contact with him, and call the rest of the devils to the front lines." Alice said. "I'll call the three Cardinals that are still here."

"Alright." Sona said. She opened a communication circle. "Saji, Tsubaki."

"Yes Sona-Sama." They said.

"Your presences are required at the west wall. Tsubaki, get in touch with the others and tell them to report as well." Sona said.

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

"Saji, tell Vritra I need to ask him something when we get there. Wake him up." Sona said.

"Vritra? Why?" Saji asked.

"Just do it." Sona said.

"Alright." Saji said.

The two arrived at the west wall to find Kazumi, Tamamo, Alma, Jordan, Akatama and Bureijin already there with Evangeline. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Rossweisse along with Rasai soon joined them, followed by Sona's peerage." Alice narrowed her eyes seeing two people dressed in Tokusatsu outfits. "Who are they?"

Sona leaned over. _"It's my sister and Grayfia-San. The latter says it was Kenshin's idea." Sona whispered. _

"Ah." Alice nodded. "So...what do I call you two?"

"I'm Satan Pink!" Satan Pink introduced.

"...Satan Yellow." Satan Yellow introduced unenthusiastically.

"Alright, Saji is Vritra awake?" Sona asked.

"Yeah." Saji said. "Come on Vritra."

The Sacred Gears Saji was wearing flared to life_**. "The hell do you want?" Vritra asked. **_

(boom!)

"? !" Everyone turned to where a blue dragon had just blasted a squad of retreating youkai.

"I need to know what we're dealing with here." Sona said.

"_**What the hell is she doing here?" Vritra said tugging Saji's right arm forward to get a better look. **_

"She?" Tamamo asked.

"_**She's supposed to be in the world of familiars." Vritra said. **_

"...So it is as I feared..." Sona said with a glower.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"_**The only female among the Five Dragon Kings. The Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat." **_Vritra said.

"Seriously? !" Saji said.

"Vritra, are you certain that is Tiamat?" Satan Yellow asked.

"_**I am. The power is unmistakably hers." Vritra said. "What's more, I can tell it's the real her, not one of these sham youkais you've been fighting. There's a limit to what you can fake after all, and this...Homunculus King must have met it when he met Tiamat." **_

"So you're saying he made Tiamat his familiar?" Tamamo asked.

"_**I doubt it. Tiamat's strong, and according to you all, this asshole has the Sword of God, but that wouldn't be enough to beat Tiamat, not without suffering massive amounts of damage." Vritra said. "If the King is injured, wouldn't the homunculi army fight more fiercely to defend their wounded ruler?" **_

"I see..." Alice turned to Kazumi. "See if you can find anything on that dragon, a control apparatus, anything."

"OK." Kazumi said. She sent one of her drones out and flew around Tiamat, keeping her distance. "Zoom, Five." She said, making the picture bigger. "Ten..." She said. "...No...there's something, but I can't make it out. Fifteen." She scanned her eyes over the picture. "There's a thin black strip going around her neck."

"_**Let me see." Vritra said. **_Kazumi nodded and held the monitor in front of Saji. **_"...Oh that motherfucker!" He shouts. _**

"What is it?" Akatama asked.

"_**A slave collar, a fucking slave collar geared for Dragons!" Vritra seethed. "Putting us in Sacred Gears is one thing, that over the years we've gotten over, but that...oooh!" He growled. "Forcibly enslaving a Dragon with one of those is the worst insult you can deal to a dragon! Even most of the dragons that aren't enslaved are angered by it!" **_

"Vritra?" Saji said.

"_**Tiamat and I aren't close, but that is infuriating." Vritra said. **_

"Well, how do we free her?" Rias asked.

"_**You need to break the collar, but only the power of another dragon can pull it off." Vritra said. **_

"Well I'm part dragon." Akatama said.

"_**Tiamat will see you coming and stop you, you're not exactly strong enough to take on even one of the Dragon Kings, let alone the strongest." Vritra said. **_

"Tiamat has power on par with the Four Satans." Sona said

"_**Yes, Where are the Heavenly Dragons, or the Dragon of the Elements?" Vritra asked. "They will be of help here." **_

"None of them are here...fucking hell did that bastard send Tiamat out knowing this?" Evangeline asked.

"How would Forbesii know?" Alice asked. "In any case, we need to move now."

"_**Yes, oi Partner." Vritra said. "Your participation in this battle is required." **_

"Eh?" Saji said. "I gotta fight the Chaos Karma Dragon? !"

"_**Relax, we'll be doing it the same way we did when we fought that fox Yasaka." Vritra said. "It's just going to take some time to set up." **_

"Alright." Alice said. "First, let's get her attention on us." She extended her hand outward and closed her eyes focusing her magic. _**"Omega Blaze!" **_She shouted her eyes opening wide.

The air around Tiamat exploded. "Aagh!" Tiamat cried out in pain. "Who did that? !"

"Down here you overgrown lizard." Tiamat looked down to find the devils and the three Grand Cardinals led by Evangeline and the two Satan Rangers.

"Don't you think you should be more respectful to one of the Dragon Kings?" Satan Yellow asked.

"I don't show respect to those trying to kill me." Evangeline said.

Satan Pink pointed dramatically at Tiamat. "We are here to stop you, Chaos Karma Dragon!" She declared.

Sona sweatdropped. _"I know what she's trying to do, but it's still weird to hear from such a cute sounding voice." _

A communication circle appeared next to Satan Yellow's head. **_"The collar does not suppress the personality so don't be surprised by her reacting and communicating or whatnot, it just makes it impossible to disobey the orders of the one who put the blasted thing on." Vritra said. _**

"Yes, thank you." Satan Yellow said.

"Stop me? Tch, don't make me laugh." Tiamat scoffed. "There is only two of you strong enough to fight me, and neither of them have dragon in them."

"You might be surprised at what we can do." Akatama said spinning his naginata over his head before slashing it downward. _"Humid Boil!" _

"Grhhh..." Tiamat growled as it suddenly started to get unbearably hot.

"Jordan." Akatama said.

"_Tatsumaki!" _Jordan shouts flapping his wings outward, making a vortex of wind appear, surrounding Tiamat. He brought his wings together and focused his magic. "...!"

"Aaggh!" Tiamat shouted feeling small, non bleeding cuts opening up. She let out a roar, sending a vibration through the air, scattering the air. Everyone covered their ears.

"Damn, that was loud..." Bureijin said.

"Did you really think some hot air and wind would stop me?" Tiamat asked.

"Well, had to try something...like this!" Akatama shouts punching the ground. _"Geyser Eruption Fist!" _

"Guuooh!" Tiamat groaned as an explosion of super hot water hit her underbelly. "Grh..." She glared at the crowd in front of her and inhaled. _"Chaos Breath!" _She shouted, exhaling a blue breath attack.

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" Evangeline and Rossweisse both called out. _

"Won't work!" Tiamat shouts as it gained a flame element.

"What? !" Evangeline exclaimed.

Satans Pink and Yellow shot forward and erected a barrier, successfully blocking the attack. Tiamat breathed smoke out through her nose. "Fools, My title isn't just for posterity. My chaotic magic turns my breath attack into your attack's opposing element."

"Ah shit..." Evangeline said. "Alright Rossweisse no spells of elemental nature unless we're in close quarters."

"Got it." Rossweisse said taking out a spear.

"Haa!" Rias blasted Tiamat in the face with her magic.

"Roar, Thunder!" Akeno shouted hitting Tiamat with her lightning.

"...Hmn." Tiamat emerged from the smoke of their attacks relatively unharmed. "You have guts, I can respect that!" She said pulling one of her hands back. "Here's your reward!" Tiamat said dragging her hand across the earth, sending sharpened spikes of rock at them along with large boulders.

"Blow them out of the sky!" Rasai shouts.

Tsubaki, Sona, Rias, and Bureijin join him in doing so while Satans Pink and Yellow block the spikes with a barrier. Satan Yellow jumped forward and cocked her fist back punching Tiamat on the nose. "Why you!" She shot her hand forward, trying to grab Satan Yellow, only for her to dodge out of the way.

Satan Pink followed suit. Leaping forward. "You may be able to attack with our opposing elements, but what happens when they're so close you can't get your breath out? Hm? !" She shouts firing lances of ice at Tiamat.

"..." Tiamat slashed them out of the way with her hand and sent blades of pressurized air at the devils and youkai.

"I don't think so." Alma said countering with her wind magic, causing an explosion of wind that blew everyone back. Tiamat inhaled again.

"Guess again!" Rasai said using his destruction magic like a whip and wrapping it around Tiamat's jowls and held them shut.

"Grrhhh!" Tiamat growled.

"You can use your destruction magic like that?" Satan Yellow asked. "Impressive."

"My forte is shape manipulation, now hurry! I can't hold her mouth shut forever!" Rasai grunted.

"Right!" Satan Pink said. _"Celsius Cross Trigger!" _

"Whew!" Evangeline said as the Satan Ranger's attack took effect, freezing the earth and air around Tiamat. "Attack now, all of you!"

"Right!" The group chorused.

Saji watched as the group laid into Tiamat. "Could this...actually work?"

"Hmn, it remains to be seen." Alice said. "I get why they left me up here, but not being able to participate is annoying."

"Well you are the Demon Queen Alice-Sama...if you go down, so does the Revolution, I mean there's only so much Kenshin can do on his own." Saji said.

"I know." Alice said closing her eyes.

"_**This won't work." Vritra said. "The two Satan levels down there could probably pull it off and beat Tiamat if they were alone, but with everyone down there..." **_

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans/Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" Evangeline and Rossweisse shout casting their spells, firing them at Tiamat. _

"Let's go!" Akatama said to the others, who were charging their own attacks.

Arcs of flames, lightning, destruction, water and wind all struck Tiamat. Sona turned to Reya. "How is it? Is she knocked out?"

"..." Reya's face filled with fear. "N...No...not even close...in fact, I think all we've done is make her angry."

(crack!)

"Khh!" Evangeline growled as Tiamat started breaking free of the ice. _"Magia Erebea!" _A dark aura surrounded her. She nodded toward Rossweisse who nodded back and fired another Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens at Evangeline. Evangeline extended her right hand toward it as her magic circle appeared and halted the spell's progress. _"Sinistra Stagnant! Complexio! Supplementum Pro Armationem! Agilitias Fulminis!" _

"Whoa? !" Rasai shouts shielding his eyes as Evangeline took off. "What was that? !"

"Magia Erebea, A technique that Evangeline-San created. It allows her to take in offensive spells and use them to up her power." Satan Yellow said. "Hikari-San also knows the spell."

Rasai furrowed his brow. _"Seriously? Is everyone in Kenshin Kuroshi's peerage absurdly powerful with the exception of that scout?" _

"Huh? Grah? !" Tiamat shouts as Evangeline knocked her head to the left. "Grh? !" She turned her head only to realize her attacker was gone.

"Haa!" Evangeline said dropping her fist on top of Tiamat's head.

"Gruoh!" Tiamat said, her head hitting the ground from the force.

Evangeline glanced over at them angrily. "Just because I'm attacking now doesn't mean you idiots stop!"

"Right." Satan Yellow said. "Everyone, keep up the assault!"

"Grrrhhh!" Tiamat growled as she was pelted on all sides by magic and fists causing it to retreat backward..

"Keep it up!" Satan Pink shouts sending multiple lances of ice at Tiamat.

"Hey, they're actually beating it back! We should go and assist!" One of the youkai said, making the others chorus in agreement.

"? !" Alice's eyes widened. "Stop you fools!" She shouted only to be ignored.

"!" Tiamat noticed them incoming and her body moved against her will. _"No, damn it! I don't want to...attack them! I have no quarrel with any of these people!" _She thought.

Her body inhaled, ready to exhale her breath attack at the charging youkai. "! !" Satans Yellow and Pink as well as Evangeline all noticed this. "Shit!" Evangeline cursed moving to attack Tiamat while the two Satan Rangers moved in front of the youkai. At the same moment, Tiamat's attack launched toward them.

"_Barrier!"_ Satan Yellow and Pink all shout.

"_Iaculatio Fulgoris!" Evangeline shouts, throwing spears of lightning into Tiamat's skin. _

"Onee-Sama!" Rias and Sona shout in worry.

The smoke cleared and both of them of them were wounded badly. Satan Yellow collasped, Satan Pink turned toward the youkai. "Are you...alright?"

"..." Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Just looking at you all, you are...that's...good..." Satan Pink said as she fainted.

"Shit! Anyone with healing magic get over there now!" Akatama ordered.

"!" Sona nodded toward most of her peerage.

"Wait!" Evangeline shouts seeing Tiamat charge up another attack as Sona's peerage proceeded toward the two fallen Satan Rangers. Koneko and Yura moved forward to try and force Tiamat's mouth shut only to get swatted into the castle wall. "Shit!" She flew downward, intent on dropping her heel on Tiamat's nose.

However it was too late as Tiamat's attack launched at second sooner that Evangeline could manage to attack her in. _"Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki called out, trying to block the attack with her Sacred Gear. _

"Just try to move! You can't hope to block that thing forever!" Evangeline said attacking Tiamat with lightning enhanced attacks. "!" Her eyes widened seeing Tiamat's fist roaring toward her.

"_Delete Field! Shadow Prison!" _

Tiamat's breath attack vanished while her fist was restrained. "? !" Evangeline and Tsubaki looked over to see Saji walked toward Tiamat. "Saji? !" Tsubaki said.

"Gen-Chan! Saji-kun!" Momo and Ruruko called out.

"Saji." Sona said.

"Everyone pull back. I'll take this from here." Saji said.

"..." Tiamat turned toward him. "You're going to fight me all alone...I admire your bravery, but it's suicide!" She said batting Evangeline away with her other hand and ripping herself free, charging toward him.

"_Vritra Promotion!" _

"? !" Tiamat stopped as a black eastern dragon wreathed in flames appeared before her. "Vritra? !"

"His wielder, Genshirou Saji! I will be your opponent from here on out!" Saji shouts.

"Hm? !" Tiamat stared at him before closing her eyes and laughing under her breath. "A wielder huh? The weakest of the Dragon Kings, hacked into several different pieces by Indra...you're just teasing me with freedom at this point."

"Don't underestimate me!" Saji shouts, the dragon opening it's mouth and a large extension of Absorption Line launched forward and attached to Tiamat's neck.

"Grh? !" Tiamat scowled at it before looking up. "!" She saw Saji being pulled into her. _"He's reeling himself in? !" She thought. _

Saji sunk his teeth into Tiamat's neck. "Up we go!" He shouts taking Tiamat into the sky, spinning around with her a couple of times before diving downward, bombing Tiamat into the ground.

"Graah!" Tiamat gasped in pain as her body hit the ground.

Saji drove his head forward and bashed it against Tiamat's. He dodged backward as Tiamat swiped her claws at him and whipped his tail around smacking her across the face. _**"Oi, remember, because I'm holding back the influence of my power driving you mad, the the trade off is that the promotion isn't as powerful. The Sekiryuutei isn't here to calm you down after all." **_

"_I know." Saji thought. "I'll make due with what I got!" _

"Grh? !" Tiamat growled as a shadowy aura restrained her. "This again? !"

"_I can't give her a moment to rest, I have to keep going!" Saji said as Vritra inhaled. _

"!" Tiamat narrowed her eyes in anger and worry as she knew what was coming. _"Those flames, if they strike me, I won't be able to extinguish them, at least not very easily." She thought as she inhaled as well. _

The two dragons roared, their breath attacks flying out, blue flames clashing against black flames. Saji/Vritra dug into the ground, trying to hold their position. "Grhh..." Saji grunted.

"_**You've got guts I'll give you that, but Tiamat's not someone you can beat in a battle like this. Not only does her chaotic natured magic give her breath attacks the ability to change to a form beneficial to herself, but it also packs a devastating punch." Vritra said. **_

"Right!" Saji said diving to the side, narrowing dodging the breath attack as it charged by him and struck open field, he rushed forward and swung his tail at Tiamat.

"Not this time!" Tiamat shouts grabbing his tail. Saji/Vritra dug their hands into the ground as Tiamat tried to throw them. The second she realized she couldn't Saji/Vritra let go of the ground and closed in on Tiamat, wrapping around her body, applying a painful squeeze.

"Grruuhhh..." Tiamat growled in pain.

"_**Now! Use my flames with Blaze Black Flare to burn off the collar!" Vritra shouts. **_

"Got it!" Saji said.

"!" Tiamat took to the skies, flying erratically, making it impossible for Saji to concentrate. "It's...the collar's doing!" She said.

"_**I know! I get that your actions aren't your own!" Vritra shouts. **_

Saji cursed. "Dammit! I can't...gather the flames...!"

"_**Uncoil now!" Vritra shouts as Tiamat starts dive bombing.**_

Saji uncoiled and let Tiamat crash into the ground. "Haa...Haa..." Saji panted.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes seeing Saji just floating where he was. "That form is wearing him out..." Her eyes snapped toward Tiamat and reeled her hand back. _"This is gonna suck, not being my element and all." She thought going into a chant. _

"What's she doing?" Rias said.

"No, Saji's Vritra promotion is exhausting him, he won't be able to hold it much longer!" Sona said.

"!" Rias turned to her with wide eyes, before her head snapped forward, seeing Xenovia rush toward Tiamat. "Xenovia? !"

"_Thousand Thunderbolts!" _Evangeline shouted, launching the strongest lightning spell in her arsenal at the Dragon King.

"Durandal! !" Xenovia said slashing her sword forward, a powerful force flinging off her blade.

"? !" Tiamat roared in pain as the two attacks struck her.

"Hey!" Saji shouts.

"_**Relax, this gives you a chance to breathe." Vritra said. **_

"_Yeah, but..." Saji thought. _

The dust settled and Tiamat stood there, no visible signs of harm on her. Her tail swung into Xenovia who shielded herself with Ex-Durandal, angling her body to stab it into the ground and stop herself after being struck. Tiamat shot toward Evangeline, her hand reaching forward to grab the Shinso. "!" Evangeline's eyes widened as her Magia Erebea cut out. _"No! Damn! The Thousand Thunderbolts wiped me out!" _

"Evangeline-San!" Saji shouts flying down toward her.

"_**WAIT!" Vritra shouts. **_

It was too late as Tiamat stopped short of Evangeline and turned, inhaling.

"!" Saji's eyes widened. _"Oh no! There's no time!" _

"Gen-Chan! Saji-kun!" Momo and Ruruko cried out in fright as Saji was engulfed in blue flames.

"Saji!" Sona, Rias and everyone else shout in worry.

"Ghh..." Saji emerged from the smoke, badly injured, crashing into the ground. Tiamat got over the top of him and pinned him down.

"...I am sorry, if this collar wasn't on me, I wouldn't even be here..." Tiamat said.

"Grrhh..." Saji struggled weakly as Tiamat reeled her hand back.

"No! Saji get up!" Sona shouts. "Don't let her kill you!"

"Gen-Chan, fight! Come on! !" Momo cried out.

"Saji-kun, please! !" Ruruko shouts.

"_Dammit! This is it!" Saji thought closing his eyes. _

Suddenly a faint voice as heard, coming in fast, saying the world 'Mine' in rapid succession. It got louder and louder until Tiamat was blown away, tumbling painfully on the ground.

"Mine!" The source of the voice said with a smirk.

"Guuhh...K-Kenshin...?" Saji said as the Vritra promotion canceled. .

Kenshin turned to Saji. "Hey, you did great man, but let me take it from here."

"Well, I'm not exactly in any condition to argue the point." Saji said with a tired grin.

"Alright then, Granberia, get him out of here." Kenshin said.

"Yeah Yeah." Granberia said grabbing Saji and running him back toward the crowd.

"Hey, that's the Vice Commander! The Vice Commander has returned!" The youkai chorused.

"Kenshin?" Alice said gazing at him from a distance. _"I didn't recognize him with that armor on." She thought. _

"_Thank you Kenshin..." Sona thought, breathing a sigh of relief. _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes sensing Alma, Tamamo, Kazumi and Evangeline. "What the hell? Where's Yukari, Miyuki and Mom? Come to think of it, where the fuck is Vali and his team?"

"You..." Tiamat growled, getting back up, scowling at Kenshin.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find out later." Kenshin said turning back to Tiamat. "Yo! If I'm not mistaken, you're Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon right? !"

"...I am Dragon King Tiamat, yes." Tiamat said.

"Awesome!" Kenshin grinned. "I was needing an opponent to test my regained power against, and you're perfect!"

"The hell am I? Chopped Liver?" Granberia muttered.

"..." Tiamat stared at Kenshin. "That power...Ragnarok Kuroshi?" She asked. "No, the armor and hair is different. You're Kenshin Kuroshi..." She said.

"Yup." Kenshin said cracking his neck from side to side. "So, why is it you're here Tiamat? Last I heard you were in the Familiar Forest, kicking the ass of whomever tried to tame you."

"I was." Tiamat said as the two closed in on each other. "I don't sense a familiar contract on you, am I to assume you want to test your might?"

"Yeah I transferred my former familiar, Sheena's contract to Issei before we got here." Kenshin said. "That said, you haven't answered my question."

"A man with ashy tan skin and long silver hair wielding a sword of white came to me, and before I could react, this collar was on my neck. A slave collar geared to dragons." Tiamat said.

"...I see..." Kenshin scowled. "You've met Forbesii then."

"Taking it off isn't going to be easy." Tiamat said.

"Wouldn't be fun if it were." Kenshin said.

"Hmph." Tiamat exhaled smoke through her nose. "Just like Ragnarok, you revel in battle."

"I am his reincarnation." Kenshin said.

"That said, I sense the power of Ddraig in you as well." Tiamat said. "...I hate Ddraig."

"Yeah he's said as much, now...enough talking!" Kenshin said taking off like a bullet at Tiamat.

"Coming right at me? ! Don't be foolish!" Tiamat shouts, exhaling a breath attack at Kenshin.

"Who said I was coming right at you? !" Kenshin said dodging out of the way of the breath, taking Tiamat's right and shoulder charging right into her ribcage with the power of wind and earth.

"Guulh? !" The air was driven right out of the Chaos Karma Dragon's lungs. Kenshin threw a charm at the ground underneath Tiamat's chin.

"_Pillar Upheaval!" Kenshin shouts. _

A pillar of earth shot out of the ground and slammed into Tiamat's chin, causing her to fly back to gather her bearings. She looked around. "Where is he? !"

"_Dragon's Descent!" _Kenshin shouts, flying down at her head, with Kuroi Jigoku pointed forward, flames spiraling around the blade. Tiamat looked up and exhaled her breath, the element changing to water. "What the hell? !" Kenshin shouts. _"Katensho!" _

An explosion of steam blanketed the area. The Boosted Gear came to life. _**"Elemental Dragon." **_

"Vritra?" Kenshin said. "You can speak through the Boosted Gear?"

"_**Yes, now listen, Tiamat's mana is infused with the properties of chaos." Vritra said.**_

"What the hell does that mean?" Kenshin asked as he dodged a large blue fireball and took off as Tiamat fired more at him through the cover of the steam.

"_**Her Chaotic mana wreaks havoc on her opponent's magic, Now that I think about it, it can also cause some people's magic to go haywire." Vritra said. "The only people who can defend against this is are other dragons or those stronger than her like say, Ajuka Beelzebub." **_

"Well luckily I'm at least half dragon." Kenshin said, slashing downward, blasting a fireball out of the sky with a large water bullet, causing another explosion of steam. He threw three separate charms, causing tendrils of dark magic to run down into the steam.

"_**Yes, when she attacks with her breath, it is typically in defense, though as you can see she is attacking you with it. Anyway, when she attacks with it, it shifts into the element or form that the offending attack is vulnerable against." Vritra said. **_

"I see that." Kenshin said seeing white lights running up his black tendrils, destroying the charms. Getting tired of the hide and seek game, he took out a charm, threw it in front of him and activated it, sending out an explosion of wind scattering the steam. _"Couldn't you have just warmed it up so much that she had to get out of there to breathe?" Salamander asked. _

"_Need an enclosed space for that Salamander." Kenshin thought. "If we were doing this in your Volcano, then sure, but I might also trigger and eruption in the process." _

"_Oh...right." Salamander said with a sweatdrop. _

"In any case a shoot out it definitely to my disadvantage." Kenshin said. "Kind works out, since my external elemental molding is pretty much garbage without the charms anyway."

"_It's not that bad, just not, you know...great." _Undine said.

"For the purposes of fighting a fully grown Dragon Ki...well I guess since Tiamat's female, Queen. It's garbage without the charms." Kenshin said as he started flying toward Tiamat.

"_Eh, good point." Undine said. _

Kenshin threw a substitution stencil behind him and activated it before throwing a charm at Tiamat. _"Eimei Issen!" _Kenshin shouts running through handsigns while closing his eyes.

"Argh? !" Tiamat was blinded by a flash of light. When her vision came back Kenshin was right in front of her, cocking his fist back to punch at her nose. "Grhh!" She slammed her palm down, pinning Kenshin to the ground.

"!" Everyone shared a sharp gasp.

"_Why the hell would he let her do that? !" Akatama thought. _

"I have you now, Dragon of the Elements." Tiamat said.

"Heheheheheh, do you now?" Kenshin asked as his body lit up.

"What? !" Tiamat shouts. "What's going on? !"

"Boom." Kenshin said as he exploded.

"Argh!" Tiamat roared in pain as she recoiled her wounded hand. "Damn! A decoy! Where is he? !"

"!" Jordan looked behind Tiamat. "Over there!" He said.

"!" Tiamat felt something grab her tail. "Back there? !" She said.

Kenshin tugged back with both hands. "Grh!" He grunted.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work!" Tiamat said.

"That's...what you think!" Kenshin said as he finally felt a little give and acted on it. _"Gonna need everything short of the Vessel here Gnome!" _

"_!" Gnome nodded. _

"_Didn't you do this in the fight against Ryuujin, you know, before you had access to all our power?" Salamander asked. _

"_I was also using youki, which is now connected to my Touki which I don't think I have got a good enough grip on to use it with the Balance Breaker yet, and Gekietsu Kumori no Mai to create a extra set of arms which I forgot to do this time." Kenshin thought. _

"Guah? !" Tiamat said feeling herself being lifted off the ground.

"Huurraaahhhh!" Kenshin roared swinging Tiamat over his shoulder and on downward.

"Did he...just throw her? !" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Guurahh? !" Tiamat gasped in pain as her back crashed into the ground.

"Aw...I know I threw Ryuujin further than that." Kenshin said with a deflated expression.

"_Kenshin, focus." Undine said. _

"Yeah I know." Kenshin said taking out his naginata and taking off toward Tiamat. The elements flared around it, growing stronger and stronger.

Tiamat pushed herself up. "I don't think so!" She said reaching for him.

Kenshin threw out another stencil and activated it. The clone grabbed his arm and swung him out of Tiamat's grip. Throwing him toward her.

"!" Tiamat watched as Kenshin closed in. _"I can't stop him in time!" _

"Elemental Cataclysm!" Kenshin shouts throwing his naginata forward, his attack hitting her in the chest.

"Guuuooohhhh! !" Tiamat roared in pain as she was engulfed in an elemental explosion.

Kenshin landed on her chest after the dust settled. "Tiamat, did you really think that size would increase your chance in winning?"

"Guuhh..." Tiamat raised her head and stared at Kenshin as he walked toward her neck. "!" Her hand reached forward and swiped at Kenshin who was forced to dodge.

"Shit!" Kenshin said. _"She still has enough power to move?" He thought. _

"My mistake..." Tiamat said as her body glew with a blue light and started shrinking down.

"..." Kenshin watched as the large dragon was replaced with a woman with long pale blue hair wearing a blue breast plate matching plated gloves, an open white jacket and a plated blue skirt with slits running up the sides. The collar on her neck growing smaller of course to match her new form.

"It's been quite some time since I've brought out this form against an opponent." Tiamat said opening her eyes to reveal pure blue irises with small black slits for pupils. "You have my respect."

"Well I could have come at you with my own dragon form, but it's kind of...in the shop." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhmhm, how unfortunate." Tiamat said with a demure smile.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Tiamat appeared in front of him, punching at his face. He crossed his arms and blocked the punch. "Shit...!" Kenshin cursed.

"My power doesn't lessen in this form you know, it's compressed. The power of a Dragon King, compressed in human form!" Tiamat said.

"Guah? !" Kenshin gasped as he was sent flying back. He stabbed Kuroi Jigoku in the ground and stopped himself. "!" He didn't have much time to react as Tiamat was on him in a second, kicking right at his head. He leaned back, but as Tiamat missed her kick, she swung her heel into his ribs. "Guoh? !" He groaned as he was sent tumbling painfully on the ground. He got up only to see Tiamat diving over him. He fell back and curled his legs, letting her land on him, their momentum carrying them forward and Kenshin kicked Tiamat off of him. "Haa...haa..." Kenshin panted. _"Damn, she's fucking powerful, as her title suggests." He thought with a smirk. "It's not just her strength that's been upped by the compression of her power. Her speed, her durability, everything's stronger. I'm going to have to be on my toes if I want to win this." _

"_Hmn...the first couple of shots surprised him, but I would be foolish to assume he hasn't acclimated at this point." Tiamat thought. "Heh, I like this one. However, the one thing I have to watch out for, or rather, the one thing I absolutely cannot let him do, is assume the form Vessel of the Elements. If he assumes that form, it's over for me." _

Both Tiamat and Kenshin exhaled before rushing each other. Their forearms collided against each other. "Ghh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Grrh..." Tiamat growled. They kicked off one another, Tiamat landing first and flying right at him. Kenshin blocked her punch with his forearm and held up a hand sign, a powerful burst of wind coming out of his blocking hand causing him to go into a spin. "Guah? !" Tiamat was sent flying by a roundhouse kick from Kenshin who landed and pursued her. "!" She looked to her left and saw a second Kenshin. _"Another decoy? !" _

"_Crushing Flame Profusion!" Both Kenshins shout. _

Tiamat let out a roar that shockingly put the flames out. "What? !" Kenshin said.

"Guah!" Clone Kenshin cried out as he was slashed across the throat and forced to dispel. Tiamat turned to the real Kenshin and punched the ground, causing it to quake. "Whoa? !" Kenshin said losing his footing and uncasing his wings to fly. "!" He saw it was too late to move as Tiamat was bearing down on him. _"The amount of power compressed in her fist, if that hits me I'm screwed!" _He thought.

"Let's see how you stand up to this!" Tiamat said punching forward.

"_Yume Shouheki!" _Kenshin shouts as a red barrier blocked Tiamat's fist. "Grrhh!" His left eye glew brightly and began to bleed from the strain.

"_Great Red's barrier magic? !" Tiamat thought. "No...it's weaker, significantly so, but still...it feels like his." _

"!" Kenshin let out a short gasp as he noticed cracks developing in the barrier. _"Oh...shit!" _He dove out of the way, letting Tiamat's fist smash into the earth. "Whew..." He said getting up and slashing his sword down as Tiamat quickly pulled herself out and punched at his face again. "Grrrhhh! !" He said holding her back

"Kenshin!" Everyone shouts in worry.

"What are you STILL doing out here? !" Kenshin asked.

"But!" Rias said.

"I will be fine! Get back behind the walls, all of you!" Kenshin shouts.

Akatama placed his hand on Rias' shoulder. "He's right, there's not a whole lot we can do, and we'd be safer behind the wall."

"I know...but..." Rias said.

"Come on, we can at least watch from the wall." Akatama said pulling her back. Evangeline meanwhile nodded toward Kenshin and turned toward the youkai army. "Alright, come on! You heard him, some of you help transport the fallen Satan Rangers and lets go!"

"Come on! Go! Go!" Granberia ordered, helping her along.

Kenshin nodded toward Evangeline and Granberia before turning toward Tiamat. "Gah...you know what, fuck it, I'm giving it a shot."

"Hm? !" Tiamat's eyes widened as Kenshin started shoving her back. "What's this? !"

"Touki and my Balance Breaker!" Kenshin said knocking Tiamat off her feet and driving her back.

"Haa! You're just full of surprises aren't you? !" Tiamat said, sliding off of him and grabbing his face, using his momentum against him and slamming him into the ground.

"Grah!" Kenshin cried out in pain. "Fuck...!" He said seeing Tiamat's fist sailing toward him. He kicked his leg up and dropped his foot on her head.

"Grh!" Tiamat grunted as Kenshin managed to wiggle out from under her and cock his own fist back.

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" Kenshin shouts. _

"Haa!" Tiamat met his fist with her own. "Grrh!" Power flung off of them, fracturing the earth around them.

"Rrrggh..." Kenshin growled. "Tch...hahahahaha!" He laughed.

"What's so funny? !" Tiamat shouts.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm having a harder time with you than I did with either of the Heavenly Dragons." Kenshin laughed. "Granted that was before they both powered up!"

"Ha! I see." Tiamat said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her neck. _"I wonder..." He thought. _

Tiamat and Kenshin both shot by each other. Tiamat turned toward Kenshin who was slipping something into his pocket. She shot toward him only to get kicked away from Kenshin. "...?" Kenshin stared as Miyuki landed in front of him.

"Dammit, I'm sorry I'm late." Miyuki said. "I was looking for Vali."

"Uhm, it's fine." Kenshin said. "Did you find him at least?"

"No, but I found someone else." Miyuki said.

"So we go away for a night and you end up fighting a Dragon King without us Kenshin? Tsk Tsk." Azazel said through a communication circle.

Yukari, Erubetie, Alma, Granberia, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Hikari landed around Kenshin. "All of you?" Kenshin said.

"You've been in that form for awhile." Yukari said. "I can tell it's going to burn out soon."

"Besides, I didn't get enough licks in." Evangeline said cracking her neck from side to side.

"I'm not all that used to sitting on the sidelines." Granberia said crossing her arms.

"Where's Issei?" Kenshin asked.

"He's in Grangold, giving boosts to the healers to help their progress along." Hikari said. "Azazel's helping with that effort as well."

"So what's the play then?" Alma asked with a wink.

"Hmn..." Kenshin strokes his chin in thought as he notices Tiamat getting up. "You know that team assault technique I was working on, _The Hunt of the Dragons,_ Granberia, Erubetie, Alma you should have gotten info on it awhile ago."

"We did." Granberia said.

"You wanna gang up on her? Alright..." Alma said licking her lips.

"_You should know that when you got us all back, it enabled three people to use the Balance Breaker...this is the maximum." Undine said. "Our power can't spread any further without weakening." _

"_Kinda doesn't go with the scheme though huh?" Kenshin thought. "Ah well." _

Kenshin turned to Miyuki. "Three people can now go into the Balance Breaker now Miyuki. Enjoy."

"Awesome!" Miyuki said as she did just that.

"..." Tiamat stared across at them. "So you're giving up on the taming duel?" She asked as she charged forward.

"I have a responsibility to protect the men and women of Makai and the Youkai Revolution." Kenshin said. "In these situations I have to check my pride at the door."

"Alright...Kuroshi Dragons...disperse!" Kenshin said.

Granberia charged forward and held her Ares at the ready. _"Dragon Butcher!" _She shouted slashing powerfully out in front of her.

"Grah!" Tiamat shouts as she was forced to defend against the attack, getting knocked to the side.

"_One hundred magic arrows of wind!" Hikari intoned appearing above Tiamat, her fist cocked back and glowing brightly. "Fuuka Houken!" She shouted, driving her fist into Tiamat's back._

Tiamat hit the ground spitting up blood and bouncing off the dirt. A fist of blue laid into her stomach knocking her skyward as Erubetie came out of the ground. "Not a moment of rest."

"Come on fox!" Evangeline said as her and Tamamo incanted their own spells. _"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans! _

"Hmph, _Kitsune Cannon!" Tamamo shouts. _

The two attacks spiraled together and collided against the Dragon King's body. Alma smiled demurely as the wind spiraled around her, she snapped her fingers and a large vortex appeared around the explosion of their attacks and compressed them. Miyuki stepped forward and threw her flame covered staff into the vortex, watching it light the vortex ablaze. "Onee-Chan!" She said.

Yukari flew toward the dying down vortex of flames. _"Heavenly Demon Revival!" _She said slashing downward, knocking Tiamat to the dirt.

"Taking aim..." Chachamaru said looking down at Tiamat.

"Nngh..." Tiamat grunted weakly. "!" She watched helplessly in shock as a column of pure energy from the heavens fired down upon her. She got to her feet only to see Kenshin in front of her, the elements singing along Kuroi Jigoku. "Oh..fu-!"

"_Quadruple Giga!" _Kenshin shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku at Tiamat, making sure not to cut her with it.

"Whoa..." Inutora said watching from the wall as Kenshin's strongest attack hit Tiamat. "That was...brutally efficient..."

Kenshin walked toward Tiamat and crouched down next to her. "You alright?"

"...Hnn..." Tiamat groaned weakly. "I'll...live..."

"OK good." Kenshin said with a grin. "Here." He placed a charm on her stomach. _"Healing Light." _

"Nngh? !" Tiamat grunted in pain as her wounds slowly started to heal. "Why are you healing me...?"

"The collar's gone." Kenshin said. "See." He held it out in front of her, it was torn in two.

"When did you...?" Tiamat asked.

"After our little fist attack clash." Kenshin said. "My hand went by your neck and tore it off, the sheer momentum of my punch, empowered by the elements just carried it toward me."

"Then this last bit of fighting was..." Tiamat said.

"I wasn't able to say anything because my little sister jumped in, then the rest of my peerage, and I figured you were too...I guess we'll say amped from the fight anyway." Kenshin said. "Can't blame ya, I was pretty excited from it myself."

"Well, you'd be right..." Tiamat said looking up at the sky. "So my will is my own again?"

"Yes." Kenshin said. "People say you've got a cold personality, I don't see it."

"I don't like having my time wasted." Tiamat said sitting up. "If people think that is cold of me, that's on them."

"Yeah, sorry I was able to finish our fight the right way." Kenshin said.

"It's fine, I understand your position." Tiamat said shaking her head. "It was only a matter of time before that blasted thing was going to have me attacking innocents in order to gain an edge on you, besides...it could be said that you attained victory over me when you removed that collar."

"Hm? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kenshin asked.

"All I'm saying is that I'll be your familiar, but I want a rematch sometime down the line, and if I win, you will release me immediately." Tiamat said.

"Agreed." Kenshin said extending his hand toward her.

"However, I'm going to need rest after this." Tiamat said. "Don't expect anything from me for a little while."

"That's fine." Kenshin shrugged.

"Very well." Tiamat extended her hand and shook Kenshin's hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Kenshin stood up and helped Tiamat to her feet. He turned to his peerage. "It's OK, she's not a threat anymore."

Everyone relaxed their stance and walked toward Grangold.

(break)

_That night._

"Seriously...?" Azazel said. "You made her your familiar?"

"Yeah? She has beef with Forbesii just like the rest of us." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but still Kenshin, it's a Dragon King..." Azazel said.

"Queen." Kenshin corrected.

"..Pardon?" Azazel asked.

"Tiamat is female, it's Dragon Queen." Kenshin said. "I don't care what the values are on the chess board, in terms of ruling and titles, Males are Kings, Females are Queens."

"What about Drag Queens?" Bureijin said draping his arm over Kenshin's shoulders. "You know, like that vampire over there."

"They don't rule over anything." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "And Gasper's more of a Drag Princess at this point."

"Eh true." Bureijin said.

"Anyway...You've tamed one of the Five Dragon Kings underneath the Heavenly Dragons in power." Azazel said. "You're amassing power at a frightening pace, don't be surprised if you're accused of trying to usurp power soon."

"Let them accuse if they like, I know what I'm doing." Kenshin said. "Besides, until recently you had Fafnir, another of the Dragon Kings and we were allies while you still had him and I didn't catch any shit for it."

"I didn't use Fafnir that much though." Azazel countered.

"I don't plan on bothering Tiamat all that much, our agreement is more of an immediate benefit sort of thing." Kenshin said.

"I guess." Azazel shrugged. "Anyway..." He took out a folder. "I found that research lab you mentioned. I handed the journal to Tamamo, it should be in your room. He pushed the folder toward Kenshin. "It seems to have been activated recently, but nothing was being made, almost like all the person wanted to do was access the main computer."

"Did you shut it down?" Kenshin asked. "That last thing we need is the homunculi finding it and cranking out more before we can secure the Gold Region."

"Yeah I shut it down, I also called some of my guys in to make claims on it and take it back to the Grigori." Azazel said.

"You're going to taking the tech...that Forbesii been using to create more homunculi in for research?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I figure if we know more about how it works, we can stop his operation completely." Azazel said.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "Anyway, I'll look over this later."

"OK, where is Tiamat anyway?" Azazel asked.

"We both agreed it was better for her not to show her face for now." Kenshin said.

"True." Azazel said. "Also, you should read that journal more closely."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because, the more I read it...the more I was convinced that this Shin Tatsu guy let Forbesii do him in." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "That...doesn't sound like him."

"That's why I'm saying read it closely." Azazel said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see if Hikari wants to have a drink with me."

"Happy barking." Kenshin drawled. He turned to Bureijin. "Could you gather the Knights and the Cardinals for me? I need to ask them something, you included."

"Hm? Well OK. Be right back hun." Kenshin rolled his eyes as Bureijin winked and walked away. A few moments later he came back with Akatama, Inutora, Jordan, Granberia, Tamamo, Erubetie and Alma.

"You needed to see us?" Akatama asked.

"Yes, I was wondering, how good would any of you say you are at external elemental magic usage?" Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Bureijin said. "Well, I know Alma and I are kind of in between, we're both good at both, but where she favors internal wind magic, I favor external fire magic."

"Yeah." Alma nodded.

"I favor external water magic." Akatama answered.

"I have to be great at internal water magic to keep myself under control." Erubetie said.

"Internal." Granberia said. "Though for fire purposes, I am good with external as well."

"Well as you saw during the tunnel assault, I'm good with external earth magic and with how hard my body is, I'm good internally as well." Inutora said.

"I'm a master of both, and I have a great aptitude for fire as you've already seen." Tamamo said.

"I'm more external than internal myself." Jordan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I think I'll just let this demonstration speak for itself." Kenshin said holding his hand out toward the glass of water in front of them. He concentrated on it and the water started to rise out of the glass, though it was very shaky. It hovered outside of the boundaries of the glass, before it hit the table.

"...Wow..." Akatama said. "That..."

"Sucked." Inutora said. "Sorry, I'm not even a water magic user and I know that sucked."

"How are you able to use the elements outside of your body then if it's that bad?" Erubetie asked. "Things like that Katensho don't count because you use the flame inside your body and your mana."

Kenshin took out one of each of his charms. "I use these." He placed them out in front of him. "They contain my mana and are marked and coded to change it's nature into a specific element. I've tried to get them to do more as I've grown, but changing and shifting the markings and codes is a painstaking process that I've had no time for lately."

"I remember these." Tamamo said. "You were working on these when you were five."

"Pfft!" Akatama did a spit take."When you were five? ! What the shit? !"

"Heh, looks like I wasn't the only one hard at work at a young age." Granberia said with a small smirk.

"Anyway, I was hoping I could both gain a better understanding of it all and improve my external elemental magic mastery." Kenshin said. "Forbesii's gonna have both, so I figure I've got the bones, why not make use of them?"

"Aaah, I see what you're after." Bureijin grinned.

"So basically you want us to help you buffer your weak points." Inutora said.

"More or less." Kenshin said.

"What about your internal mastery?" Akatama asked.

"No need." Tamamo said shaking her head. "His usage of internal elemental magic is almost, if not mastered already."

"Yeah...I'd have to agree there..." Jordan said. "He was going pretty fast."

"He threw that dragon with his bare hands." Akatama said.

"He was dodging it's attacks up until it assumed a human form which suggests use of Serene Mind considering the proximity he dodged some of them at." Bureijin said.

"He was obviously attacking very fiercely throughout the fight." Granberia said.

"Hey, be sure to give my friend Saji some thanks. He did damn good keeping Tiamat in check until I got there." Kenshin said.

"He's right." Tamamo said fanning herself.

"Anyway, the training can wait until tomorrow, for now relax and unwind." Kenshin said.

"No complaints there." Alma said appearing next to him and falling in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oof..." Kenshin grunted. "Why don't you go mess with Issei sometime?" He asked.

"I do, you're just never around to see it." Alma said pecking him on the cheek.

"It's true she does. It's sometimes amuses me how he reacts." Jordan shrugged with a laugh.

"Alright Alma, I need to head upstairs." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Alma shrugged and got up. Kenshin collected his charms and got up as well and started to walk away.

He looked around. "Huh...I wonder where Rias is...?" He said while wordlessly activating his Gekietsu Kumori no Mai charm. He looked back and saw the Knights and Cardinals splitting up and spotted Alma with her back turned to him. He turned toward her and cracked the strand of magic like a wound up towel and pegged her right on the ass.

"Aah? !" Alma looked behind her to see Kenshin turned away and walking. "..." She rubbed the area where the strand had struck and giggled seeing the strand of magic in his hand evaporating. "Ufufufu, I see Kenshin-Chan, thought you could pull a fast one on me hm?" She said licking her index finger.

"_Was that really necessary? You know she's going to get you back right?" Undine asked. _

"_Yeah, but she can't expect me to do nothing forever." Kenshin thought. _

"_Yeah, at least have a little fun with her!" Sylph said. _

Issei stopped Kenshin. "Dude, did I just see that? Did you just whip that flirty succubus on the ass?"

"Uh...yeah?" Kenshin said. "Jeez Issei you know I can be a little perverse. Why so surprised?"

"Yeah, but with her?" Issei asked.

"She would care the least. She wants to play that game, I'm open to it every now and again." Kenshin shrugged.

"I guess..." Issei said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check in on Serafall and Grayfia." Kenshin said walking by Issei.

He didn't have to go far as Serafall was doing a magical girl routine on the stage of the inn they were in while Grayfia sat at a table enjoying a glass of wine. He looked them over and decided they were fine, mainly because he didn't want to deal with a drunken Grayfia right now and an Alma Elma he had just provoked sexually in the same night.

He went upstairs and ran into Vali. "Oh...Kenshin..." Vali said.

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow at the look on his face. "You alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just tired from training." Vali said. "I was asleep when Miyuki was calling me."

"Hell of a time to take a nap." Kenshin said. "Most of your team was with Azazel, Bikou was upset when he realized I had already beaten Tiamat."

"Yes, I know." Vali said. "I apologize for not being there."

"Just keep us, or rather Miyuki posted when you're training OK?" Kenshin asked. "I asked you and your team to be here to help with the war effort, and so far it's just gotten Issei laid by Kuroka, granted you were a help in claiming the Gold Region."

"I'm not really motivated to fight weaklings." Vali said crossing his arms.

"I understand I really do, but to get to Forbesii, we have to clear out the riff raff." Kenshin shrugged.

"Yes Yes..." Vali said. "If you have a job for us, let us know." He said walking off.

"_Huh...you ever feel like someone just lied to your face." Salamander asked. _

"_Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Albion's presence doesn't allow us to look in on him." Undine said. "I don't believe he was being honest about being asleep either." _

"He has been kind of aloof around me since we met in Sabasa..." Kenshin muttered. "Oh well."

He proceeded until he bumped into Rossweisse. "Oh, Kenshin-San..." She said with a semi shy look.

"Heya." Kenshin said.

"Are you looking for Rias-San?" Rossweisse asked.

"I was gonna check in on her yeah." Kenshin said.

"How odd." Rossweisse said with a curious expression.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"I just got through speaking to Rias-San, and you were in there with her. I thought you had made a clone." Rossweisse said.

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow. _"...Did I make a clone...?" He wondered. _

"_I'm not sure...I must have been in my room when you did." Undine said. _

"_Same here." Salamander and Sylph said with Gnome nodding. _

"_I can't remember...I guess I did...my mind's honestly been everywhere during this whole war." Kenshin thought. _

"Did you?" Rossweisse asked.

"I guess so..." Kenshin shrugged.

"Well, you do have the war to worry about so it's no surprise if something like that slipped your mind." Rossweisse said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Uhm..." Rossweisse pressed her hands together. "Kenshin, if it's not too much trouble, and if you're free, would you mind accompanying me around sometime in the future?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Well, we'll see. If not I'll be sure to let you know."

"OK. Thank you." Rossweisse said bowing respectfully toward him and walking away. Kenshin shook his head with a smile and walked away. He went to his room in the inn and sat down crosslegged on his bed.

"_What are you doing?" Ophis asked. _

"_There were some things I saw during my fight with Rizevim." Kenshin thought. _

"_Still can't believe he fought you, or rather, that he came out and fought you." Ophis said. _

"_Anyway. I saw these things...and at first...I felt kind of bad, but as it progressed...I found myself getting more and more pissed." Kenshin thought. "I want to revisit this and see what I was seeing again." _

He assumed a meditative pose and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. He found himself in his mind. He noticed Ophis was the only one around. "The Spirits must be in their rooms." Kenshin shrugged.

"You would be right." Ophis said.

"By the way, where is your real body right now?" Kenshin asked.

"This is my real body. My power was weakened so much that I could inhabit you like one of those spirits." Ophis said.

"So...if I lose..." Kenshin said.

"Then I will probably be captured by Rizevim's allies and have the rest of my power drained." Ophis said.

Kenshin walked up to her and patted her head. "All the more reason for me not to lose then eh?"

"Well yes, if you lose they'll have my full power at their beck and call." Ophis stated.

"Hahaha, it's cute how you're missing the point." Kenshin said as he walked away.

"...What other point was there...?" Ophis asked curiously.

Kenshin continued to snicker as he made his way into his memory room. He clicked his tongue as he looked through the books. "...Hm...it happened recently so maybe I should look over here." He said turning toward the halfway filled bookcase. He thumbed through the books until he found his fight against Rizevim. He opened it and flipped through the pages until he got to the part when he started using the Vessel. "Hm...Ah. Here's one...wait...this is my mind so..." He poked where the vision began to where it ended, then found the rest of them and did the same. "Only play these and stitch them together."

The words in the book glew in affirmation. Kenshin took a breath and closed his eyes, his body going slack.

(flashback.)

Kenshin found himself standing in a large building. He looked out of a window and found it was actually a keep without the castle around it. "This is somewhere in the Underworld, I know that much."

A young boy with silver hair wearing clothes that reminded him a bit of Millicas' walked by him. "?" Kenshin looked over the boy. He seemed to be walking with a limp. _"What's wrong with him? Oh god don't tell me I'm looking into Rizevim's past. I don't want to know why he's evil." Then he thought about it. "Wait, if this was Rizevim's past, why the keep, wouldn't he be in Lucifer's Castle?" _

He followed the youth through the keep, who stopped at a room and knocked. "Come (cough!) in!" A female voice said.

The boy opened the door and entered, Kenshin followed. Inside was a beautiful woman with fair platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at him before coughing softly. "Vali. Come here."

"Yes mother." The boy said.

"!" Kenshin turned to the now named younger Vali with wide eyes. _"Wait, that's Vali? !" He thought. _

Vali's mother hugged Vali close as he sat on the bed with her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alright..." Vali said.

"..." Vali's mother furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything. Having noticed how he was limping. Finally she spoke up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Mother, don't worry about me." Vali said. "What about you?" He asked pulling away.

"Oh I'm fine, just the same cough as usual." Vali's mother said with a smile.

"OK..." Vali said with a downcast look.

Vali's mother giggled and pet his head. "I'll be fine Vali. I'll beat this sickness and we can play together like we used to."

"I hope so..." Vali said looking even more down.

"..." Kenshin stared at the two. "...She...didn't make it...did she?" He wondered aloud with a distant voice.

"Here, how about we play a card game." Vali's Mother said taking out a deck of cards.

"OK." Vali said.

Kenshin watched them play a few games before Vali's mother felt sleepy. "I'm getting tired Vali, I'm gonna need a nap."

"OK, good night." Vali said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Huh, who woulda thought that prickly cactus of a man was actually a cute kid at one point." Kenshin said. "Then again, I guess I have no room to talk."

He followed Vali out of the room. Where he bumped into an older looking man with silver hair. "Hmn, that doesn't look like Rizevim and if the kid's Vali then Lucifer's long dead." Kenshin said.

"..." Vali took a hesitant step back in front of the man who wore nobleman's clothes.

"Why are you stepping back? You're a Lucifer, one of the rightful rulers of the Underworld, don't disgrace your name." The man said.

"He's also a kid you pompous ass." Kenshin said, even knowing that the man couldn't hear him.

"Yes...Father." Vali said bowing his head.

"..." Vali's father closed his eyes. "Go outside, I don't wish for such a coward to be in my sight."

"Yes..." Vali said walking past his father.

Kenshin felt himself being pulled away from Vali. He glared over at Vali's father, but stopped when he saw the look on Vali's father's face. It was an expression of pure guilt and despair. "..." Kenshin stared at him, before following him to Vali's mother's room. Vali's father entered the room and saw his wife's sleeping form.

"...Good...she's asleep..." He exhaled and walked up to her, kneeling down next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and held it against his forehead with both hands. "Please...Please make it through this..." He said, his voice noticeably straining.

"...Why? So you two can run away together with that abomination of yours?"

"? !" Vali's father and Kenshin rounded to find Rizevim standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"Father...I..." Vali's father said.

"Shut up, you disgrace." Rizevim siad.

"..." Vali's father recoiled and bowed his head.

"This woman is doomed, She won't make it here in the Underworld." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"You don't know that!" Vali's father shouts, only to receive a backhand that sent him crashing into the wall.

"You dare raise your voice to me you worthless boy?" Rizevim said with a cruel smile.

Kenshin watched this, a scowl quickly developing on his face. _"This...motherfucker..." He thought._

Rizevim walked toward Vali's sleeping mother. "I should just put her out of her misery...so she doesn't have to live the rest of her days with a worthless half breed son and an even more worthless man that sired him."

"!" Kenshin watched as Rizevim reeled his hand back only to get slugged in the face by Vali's father.

"STAY...THE FUCK! AWAY FROM HER! !" Vali's father roared.

Rizevim rubbed his cheek before grabbing his son by the throat and lifting him up. "Funny how you don't let me near her, but you have no problems taking out your frustrations on your son, who has a higher potential that you, but is still worthless."

"Grrh.." Vali's father growled weakly. "It's...only...because you wish it..." He grunted. "Because of your overwhelming power...you'll kill me..then her...if I don't bully and abuse him... You're the one who is afraid of him, not me!"

"Fear him, me? ! Your worthlessness has gone to your head son!" He said slamming his son into the floor.

"Guah!" Vali's father gasped out blood.

Kenshin growled as he watched this, his hatred for Rizevim growing. "It doesn't even have anything to do with me and I'd kill him again if he was in front of me."

He felt himself being yanked out of the memory and sat up. He put the book away and left the memory room. Kenshin found Ophis sitting where he had left her earlier. "Ophis..."

"Yes?" Ophis asked.

"Rizevim, he was a real piece of shit, wasn't he?" Kenshin asked.

"...He is the reason Vali is the way he is." Ophis said. "If it wasn't for my requesting his assistance, he probably never would have joined the Khaos Brigade. He never wants to feel weak again. Like he did as a child. Beating Great Red would make him the strongest."

"And beating me is just a stepping stone." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Ophis said. "I can speak of him like this, because I know him well." Ophis said. "But there are of course, some things I don't know."

"Of course." Kenshin said. "I'll be going."

"See you around." Ophis said.

Kenshin came to and found Miyuki in his room. "Oh! Onii-Chan, I was about to wake you up."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, Alice wants your input on how we handle the situations in the Gold Region." Miyuki said.

"Tell her it can wait until tomorrow." Kenshin said. "I need sleep."

"OK." Miyuki said turning toward the door.

"Hey Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"Yeah?" Miyuki said turning toward Kenshin.

"What do you and Vali talk about during training?" Kenshin asked.

"What do we talk about?" Miyuki said rubbing her cheek in thought. "Well, mostly just what we did right and wrong in training."

"Does he ever talk about his past?" Kenshin asked.

"Mmn...every now and again, just some things he and Azazel did." Miyuki said.

"Nothing any further back than that?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I've asked, but...he's really tight lipped about it." Miyuki said. "Why?"

"No reason." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Miyuki said.

"Here." Kenshin said tossing her a deck of cards in a box. "Ask him to play a card game with you."

"You think it'll work?" Miyuki said tracing her finger around the box.

"Call it a hunch." Kenshin said. "Anyway, tell Alice what I said for me." He said laying his head on his pillow.

"OK. Good night Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

"Night." Kenshin said.

Miyuki left the room and bumped into Vali on the way to see Alice. "Oh, hey Vali." She said with a faint blush.

"Hello Miyuki-San." Vali said, his hands in his pockets. "When would you like to begin training tomorrow?"

"Uhm, same time as usual is good for me." Miyuki said. "Hey, uhm..." She held out the deck of cards to him. "Would you wanna play a card game with me in a bit?"

"Hm...?" Vali said staring at the cards, a pensive look on his face. "Aah, well alright, I guess we could."

"OK!" Miyuki smiled widely and walked by him. "I'll be in my room shortly, wait for me there. I just need to take care of something for Onii-Chan!" She said taking off.

"Aah..." Vali said before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "Oh what the hell..." He made his way to Miyuki's room to wait on her.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Hey, I said I'd give you exposure, I never said you'd win.

Saji: B-But...

Tiamat: Oh buck up, you did well with the time you had.

Saji: Uhm, thanks.

Kenshin: I was wondering if you were ever going to build on this supposed pairing with Miyuki and Vali.

Also, I'm going to be running a poll on my profile, Check it and vote on it. It's an poll involving a potential pairing with Issei.

Alright, this and lemons will be posted together, then I'm on break from lemons. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	58. Reclamation Process

Draconis: Yo Saji, you OK?

Saji: Huh? Yeah.

Momo: He should be, we put everything we had into healing him.

Ruruko: Yeah...

Kenshin: (places a bucket of ice with a bottle of champange in front of Saji and walks away)

Saji: Huh? Hey Kenshin, you forgot this! (ignored)

Momo: There's a card.

Ruruko: (takes card and reads aloud) You did well Saji, tough luck on the defeat, put the ice in bags to ice down any soreness. The three of you get sloshed on me. Yours, KTK.

Draconis: Huh, well if he's giving it to you, then enjoy. Anyway...

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 58

Reclamation Process

Draconis: The poll is now actually displayed on my profile, or it should be. Please go and vote. I'll be keeping it open for the duration of this arc. Begin!

(start)

_A few days after Tiamat's defeat. _

"So, Tiamat is on our side now, that's what you're saying?" Akatama said as the Knights, Cardinals, Serafall, Grayfia, Sona, Akeno, and Miyuki met with Kenshin and Alice. Akeno was acting as Azazel's rep and Rias' as neither were present.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Where's Rias and Azazel by the way?"

"Azazel brought back some of the crap from the lab and he's doing personal research on it while he waits for his 'guys' to come and get the rest of it." Inutora said. "He left the report on this meeting to Akeno there."

"And Rias?" Sona asked. "It's odd that she'd miss the meeting."

"I stopped by her room, but there wasn't an answer. She wasn't there. I checked the room." Miyuki said.

"..." Kenshin furrowed his brow and went into thought. _"It's...probably nothing, but...what is this pit of uneasiness I'm feeling in my stomach..." _

"Kenshin?" Tamamo said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "So, we've taken and successfully defended Grangold. With Lord Grangold's permission. We are using it as our new base of operations. Now, what do we do about the rest of the Gold Region?"

"Like I said, I am going to Murasaki Village to liberate it." Bureijin said.

"You aren't going alone." Kenshin said. "You will lead a force along with you, and Alma seeing as your race is also in trouble, you are going with him."

"Very well." Alma said.

"When this meeting is over you two go out and prepare, ask some people to go along with you and the force you take." Alice ordered.

"Yes Lady Alipheese." Bureijin and Alma said.

"Next, the violent youkai of Lady Village will need to be dealt with." Kenshin said. "Going along with Yukari's idea I believe we should only send women at them, but at the same time we can't afford to spread our forces too thin with Goldport still needing to be taken. They could flank us and take Grangold if we're not careful. Miyuki, inform Yukari that she's the leader of the assault group that heads to Lady Village."

"OK Onii-Chan." Miyuki nodded.

"I'll go with the assault group." Alice said.

"?" Kenshin turned to Alice. "Why?"

"They are actual Youkai, if it's reported that I am among the party coming to take the village, it could demoralize them and we wouldn't have to fight." Alice said. "I will let your sister Yukari lead. I am merely going to act as a threat. While I am gone, you will be in charge of the Headquarters."

"Tell Yukari that as well and to keep it in mind when assembling her team." Kenshin said. Miyuki nodded.

"I think I'll take the Cardinals with us by the way." Bureijin said. "That OK with you guys?"

"Yeah/Yes/Sure." Akatama, Jordan and Inutora all said.

"Alright, still on the board is Goldport and then we must meet with the Queen of the Northern Seas, Poseidoness if we are to cross the north seas to Hellgondo." Alice said. "The latter can be settled now, but only by a select few."

"I'll go." Erubetie said.

"Not alone." Kenshin said. "I've received word that Forbesii rebuilt the blockade, it's not near as powerful, but still, we don't know what could be lurking down there and they'll be expecting me to manufacture a powerful thunderstorm this time."

"I'll go with her." Tamamo said. "The two of us should be able to handle whatever comes at us. Poseidoness also knows both of us so she shouldn't react badly to us."

"Fine." Kenshin nodded. "Now, unless someone has something they'd like to bring up. This meeting is adjourned."

"Just one thing." Bureijin said. "Because Murasaki is running out of supplies, I want to take some with me."

"How long will it take to get there?" Kenshin asked.

"A half day's travel." Alma said.

"Then I'll send the supplies after you, we can't risk losing supplies because the homunculi destroyed them." Kenshin said. "They should be able to hold until then."

"I understand." Bureijin and Alma nod.

"OK. Anything else?" Kenshin asked. No one spoke up. "OK. This meeting is adjourned. Erubetie, before you leave send some clones out and inform everyone that I have been left in charge and if they need anything, they can bring their matters to me." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Erubetie said.

Everyone left the meeting hall. However Kenshin stopped Akeno. "Akeno."

"Yes?" Akeno asked. "What is it Kenshin-kun?"

"Do you know where Rias is right now?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, when I was coming to the meeting for Azazel, Asia-Chan got in touch with me." Akeno said. "She told me she saw Rias...well...with you."

"...?" Kenshin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Ugh..." Kenshin rubbed his temples.

"Are you OK?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, it's just...my mind has just been going in like a hundred different directions." Kenshin sighed.

"You're just supposed to fight, aren't you?" Akeno asked.

"Ha! I wish!" Kenshin balked. "I have to attend the meetings for almost everything."

"I'm sorry." Akeno apologized.

"It's OK...and...I didn't mean to come off snappishly toward you." Kenshin said.

Akeno shook her head smiling. "It's quite alright Kenshin-kun. So, how is your training coming along?"

"It's coming..." Kenshin said as he took out a vial and uncorked it. A small bead of water was pulled out and he started twirling it between his fingers. "This is basically beginner level though. Akatama said if I couldn't perfect this I might as well give up."

"I get where he's coming from, watch." Akeno held her hand out and a sphere of water, roughly the size of a softball appeared in her hand that she began twirling around.

"..." Kenshin slumped. "You're better than me too...I'm literally just the Internal Dragon of the Elements."

"Ufufufu..." Akeno laughed in her usual way, but she smiled sympathetically at him. "You're just starting late. It was hard for me when I started."

"I get that." Kenshin said with a sigh. "It's just it's been four days and I'm kinda already getting sick of Inutora and Bureijin teasing me about it."

"It'll get better...I mean...it can only go up." Akeno giggled.

"..." Kenshin's shoulders slumped and a gloomy aura wrapped around him. "Now you're doing it..."

"..." Akeno smiled, leaning in and kissing Kenshin on the cheek. "Just so I could do that."

"..." Kenshin shook his head with a smile. "Alright, whatever you say. Alright, let's go find Rias."

"Follow me." Akeno said.

"Uhm...by the way...just so you know, I've been wanting to spend some time with all of you, not only her." Kenshin said. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm neglecting you, Yukari, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse and the rest."

"You're not. We understand Kenshin-kun. You do what you have to do." Akeno said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Akeno walked to the cafe. From there they looked around until they saw a strand of crimson hair sticking out, connected a buxom woman. They walked over and Akeno tapped her on the shoulder. "Rias."

"?" Rias turned her head. "Oh! Kenshin, Akeno! What is it?" She asked smiling at Kenshin.

"Have you been spending time with a clone of mine?" Kenshin asked.

"?" Rias sent him a confused look. "Yes? I thought you knew? Don't you get the memories back?"

"No." Kenshin said.

"Oh. I see. Well would you like me to fill you in?" Rias asked.

"Mhn, as much as I would like to, I can't." Kenshin said. "What have you been doing today though? I have time enough for that."

"Oh. Well we just went on a walk through Grangold. Then we came here for lunch, of course the clone didn't eat anything. It felt kind of odd, but he told me not to worry about it." Rias said. "It felt just like I was with the real you." Rias said with a semi dreamy smile.

"I see..." Kenshin said while Akeno donned a pouting look. "Where is he now?"

"He went to the restroom to change out." Rias said.

"Well I'll go and do it myself." Kenshin said. "Say, Rias...aren't you supposed to be training with Rasai right now?"

"!" Rias' eyes snapped toward the clock. "Oh! Damn, you're right. Just tell him not to bother, I have to go!" She said getting up and taking off.

"..." Kenshin watched her leave before heading to the rest room. He entered and found one of his substitution stencils on the lid. He picked it up and rubbed his chin pensively. "Hmn..."

"Kenshin-kun?" Akeno said seeing Kenshin exit, still looking at the stencil.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"What is it?" Akeno said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Oh...it's nothing." He put it away. "Come on."

"_You can feel it too, can't you?" Kenshin thought. _

"_The abundance of magic in it? Yeah." Undine said. "It's..." _

"_It was never activated. Maybe...I'm just overthinking it, but...why would my clone's stencil not be emptied of it's mana when I find it after use?" Kenshin thought. _

"_...Something fishy's going on here." Sylph said. _

"_I agree...I need someone to keep tabs on Rias, but...they'd have to be unassuming." Kenshin thought. _

Akeno and Kenshin left the cafe and bumped into Yukari. "Oh, hey." Kenshin greeted.

"Hey." Yukari said. "I'm just making my rounds to recruit people. Who isn't available?"

"At this moment? Tamamo and Erubetie. They're going into the Northern Sea to visit Poseidoness." Kenshin informed. "Akeno here's available."

"Hm. Want to come with me on this job then?" Yukari asked.

"If it's what you think is best." Akeno nodded.

"Cool. Go get ready." Yukari said. Akeno nodded and left. "Alright..." Yukari turned to Kenshin. "Why is Alice all the sudden coming with me on this?"

"She wants to help prevent a fight by standing as a powerful threat. I mean yeah we haven't seen her really fight, but the Demon Queen has to earn her right to the throne in battle just like the King does."

"I guess." Yukari said. "Now...are you sure you want me to lead the charge?"

"Of course. You know what you're doing." Kenshin smiled. "I know that better than anyone except you."

"..." Yukari closed her eyes and let out a calm laugh. "I see. Well then if you're putting that kind of faith in me. I'll have to produce results then."

"I'm counting on you." Kenshin said.

"I know, I won't let you down." Yukari said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She walked away afterward. "I'll send a message letting you know who's all coming with me." Yukari said.

"OK." Kenshin said. He turned and walked back to the castle.

Meanwhile as Kenshin was returning to the castle, Bureijin and Alma approached Rasai. "Hey, Rasai." Bureijin said.

"Hm?" Rasai said.

"We've been mobilized to go and clean things up at Murasaki Village. You're coming with." Bureijin said.

"Who is all coming with?" Rasai said.

"The Cardinals, Alma here, Issei-Chan and Kiba-Chan so far." Bureijin said.

"Was thinking about asking Saji-Chan if he wanted to come with, but he still needs a rest from Tiamat." Alma Elma said with a carefree smile.

"Wait, then where's Kenshin going?" Rasai said.

"Kenshin-Chan is in charge here at the headquarters while Alipheese-Sama goes with Kenshin-Chan's sister to Lady Village." Bureijin said.

"And who is going with her?" Rasai asked.

"It's a women only party so..." Bureijin shrugged.

"Yup." Alma said.

"..." Rasai thought about it. "I have to turn you down."

"Hm?" Bureijin said. "Why?"

"I am Rias' trainer with Destruction Magic, being the only one here other than her who can use it." Rasai said. "Kenshin will probably want to keep his fiancee with him here in Grangold."

"Hm? What would Kenshin want to do?" The three turned to find Rias approaching them.

"I'm trying to get Rasai here to come with Alma and I to Murasaki Village." Bureijin said. "He said you would need him to continue your training, and that Kenshin would prefer you to stay here with him."

"Oh, well...Rasai if you need to go, we can take a short reprieve from training." Rias said.

"That's quite alright, I don't necessarily need to goahh!" Rasai was pulled away by Bureijin and Alma.

"Come on, you heard the woman you can take a break from training her to help us." Bureijin said.

"Thanks Rias-Chan!" Alma waved.

"_Son of a bitch! This is my best, possibly only chance to get Kenshin alone so I can kill him!" Rasai fumed mentally. _

"He...seemed pretty upset." Rias said.

"Yeah no kidding." Rias turned and found Kenshin walking up to her.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"Clone." Kenshin said.

"Oh...could you...maybe keep Kenshin posted on what we do? It's...kind of depressing that he doesn't remember any of it." Rias said.

"Uhm..." Clone Kenshin said. "Sure."

"Hm?" Rias said. "You...hesitated there for a second, is everything OK?"

"I was busy thinking of things we could do together. I was kinda caught off guard by the question." Clone Kenshin said.

"Oh." Rias smiled. "Well...thanks, but I think I'll take a rest today."

"Very well, as you wish." Clone Kenshin said.

Rias started to walk away from him, when she stopped and thought to herself _"Well...with how busy the real Kenshin is, I might not get the chance to for awhile." _Rias turned to Clone Kenshin and walked up to him smiling.

"W...What is it?" Clone Kenshin said.

"Why so nervous?" Rias giggled. "It's just...it's been a little while since we've shared a kiss."

"I see..." Clone Kenshin said.

Rias put her hands on Clone Kenshin's chest, grabbing his jacket and tugging him downward. As their lips were about to touch Rias stopped, waiting for him to close the gap.

"..." Clone Kenshin was looking around.

"...Kenshin?" Rias said.

"_Fuck it!" Clone Kenshin thought grabbing Rias by the face and crushing their lips together, ducking into an alley. _

"Mmhn!" Rias moaned into his mouth, her legs turning to jelly at the fierce, passionate kiss. Clone Kenshin backed her into a wall and lifted her left leg up, stroking his hand up and down her inner thigh while his tongue dominated hers. His other hand reached over and started caressing her right breast roughly.

"Mmu! K-Kenshin...what's gotten into you?" Rias moaned into him.

"Nothing...that hasn't been there this whole time..." Clone Kenshin said.

Finally Rias had to stop him. "Kenshin, please...not here." She said.

"Hmn, alright then." Clone Kenshin said. "You seemed like you were enjoying it."

"I-I was, but...it's just the location." Rias said. _"Oh my lord, I was...is that weird?" She thought. "No...not when the person you're enjoying it with is someone you love like I love him." _

"Very well." Clone Kenshin said. "I'm going to make a round then I'll probably dispel."

"OK." Rias said. "Thank you for today by the way."

"Of course." Clone Kenshin said.

Rias smiled and left. Clone Kenshin left the alley and walked toward the inn and occupied a previously unoccupied room while the innkeep was out. He took out a bottle of mouth wash and knocked it back, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out the window. "Ullgh..." He shook his head and closed the windows and drew the shades. When he did, his form pulsed and his red hair began to shift in color from red to purple. His eyes also changed from blue/gold to both red. He looked in the mirror and who looked back...was none other than Luka, the Betrayer.

"Haa..." Luka sighed as he walked away from the mirror and locked the door before flopping on the bed. "It's bad enough I had to betray Alice to initiate my plan, but having to spend an exorbitant amount of time, romantic time at that with some woman I don't care about...damn it." He sat up and moved a hand through his hair "But still, she is my best way to get Kenshin's attention...however. Knowing I had to leave a substitution stencil behind I had no time to activate it and deactivate it before he showed up. I had to quickly make myself scarce. Now Kenshin is no doubt suspicious and will be having Rias watched."

Luka walked back in front of the mirror. "The Revolution is still here, the bulk of it anyway. I hold no delusions that I could take all of them on myself as well as Kenshin himself one after the other...no...Kenshin maybe a big inspiration to the troops morale, but the Youkai Revolution still follows Alice. Losing Kenshin would be a huge hit to morale, but they would fight on, as he would want."

He let out another sigh. "Just a bit longer...and this will all be over."

(break)

_Half of a day later. _

Bureijin's platoon and Yukari's strikeforce came upon a fork in the road. "Which way?" Yukari asked.

"Both." Alma said. "Bureijin and I head left."

"You and your strike force head right. It will allow you to go around Murasaki which is about to become a war zone and head to Lady's Village." Akatama said.

Yukari's strike force was as followed, not including her. Alice, Miyuki, Reya, Evangeline, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Kuroka. "Right." Yukari nodded.

Bureijin's platoon other than himself, Alma and the ranks and files consisted of Issei, Irina, Kazumi, Sextum, Rasai who of course was still pissed about being dragged along, Kiba, Tsubaki, Yura, Hikari, Azazel, Akatama, Jordan, Inutora, Bikou and Chachamaru. "Are you sure it's wise that you take the strategist AND our best healer?"

"Cassandra is not someone to be trifled with." Alice said. "If we end up fighting we'll need them both."

"Um, Alice-Sama, may I respectfully ask you a question?" Xenovia said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You're the strongest youkai in Makai, wouldn't it be more prudent to flex your muscles so to speak and take down Cassandra yourself?" Xenovia asked.

Yukari turned to Alice. "I have a feeling I know your answer, but please, if you want to go ahead." She said.

"We are already trying to overthrow a tyrant." Alice said closing her eyes. "I don't want to become like that, and I refuse to lay a hand on my cute little subordinates unless I absolutely have to." She opened her eyes and glanced at the two of them. "Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Yes." Yukari said.

"So...you don't want to take too much of a direct approach." Xenovia said with a nod.

"Yes. Part of ruling is deciding when you should intervene, and when you shouldn't. A ruler cannot be depended on for every little thing, you have to learn to grow on your own." Alice said.

"_Of course this doesn't stop you from hoarding Kenshin." Yukari drawled mentally. "Seriously? I might have to contend with the Queen of Demons for Kenshin's time?" _

Back at Grangold, Kenshin sneezed, popping a snot bubble that was hanging from his nose, drawing attention from the delegates, Lord Grangold and Lady Ari who he was currently in a meeting with. "Uhm...s-sorry...what were we talking about again?" Everyone sighed as Kenshin chuckled nervously.

Back at the fork. The two sides split. "Kazumi-San, send a drone ahead to scout for us." Akatama said.

"Right." Kazumi said. "Hmn..." She said as her drone advanced.

"Anything?" Inutora said.

"...Doesn't their formation look a little...lax to you?" Kazumi said.

"Hm?" Inutora said looking over her shoulder. "...What the hell?"

"What's up?" Bureijin said.

"Look at this." Inutora said stepping to the side.

"..." Bureijin stared at the screen. "The fuck?"

"See? That defensive formation...it's too easy to break through." Inutora said.

"...Krh." Bureijin growled.

"It has to be a trap." Azazel said approaching them.

"I know, but I have no choice. If I don't move in my people will die." Bureijin said.

"..." Chachamaru walked past them to the front of the formation.

"What is it Chachamaru?" Kazumi asked.

"The mana levels...they are unusually high." Chachamaru said.

"This is Makai though, aren't the mana levels always unusually high?" Hikari asked.

"I mean unusually so for Makai." Chachamaru said.

"Aah." Hikari nodded.

"Can you pinpoint where it might be coming from?" Jordan said.

"..." Chachamaru shook her head. "No. It's blanketed over the area, it's equivocally high. It's impossible to trace the source."

"Damn." Jordan said. "Alright Bureijin this is your operation, what's the call?"

"Listen man, let's hold here and let me scan the area. I could find out what the mana's being used for at least."

"..." Bureijin narrowed his eyes.

"You should do as he says." Hikari said. "We should be prepared for an eventual trap."

"...Fine. Alma, Jordan. Run along and tell the men we're holding position for now." Bureijin said.

"Got it." The two said.

Bureijin sat down with a glare on his face. Issei approached him. "You're...pretty worked up about this huh?"

"Yeah, I am..." Bureijin sighed. "I'm just worse at hiding it than Alma-Chan is."

"You and her are so damn flirty and playful sometimes, it kinda makes me forget that you two are leaders of youkai races." Irina said walking up next to Issei.

"Hahaha, yeah. That's just how our races are." Bureijin said. "But, when push comes to shove. We will drop the pretenses and get serious."

"...I don't know, I can't see Alma-San being serious about anything." Kiba said approaching from the side.

"Her mother...well let's just say that she was a huge stickler for traditional Succubus behavior, but trust me, if she had to, she'd beat the brakes off all three of you, together."

"..." Kiba stared at him. "In...what manner?"

"Hand to hand combat. She's a master martial artist." Bureijin said. "I know this, because I trained alongside her."

"So her mother didn't get onto her about it?" Issei asked.

"She did, and she stopped training until her mother died a few years later. Though...I suspect the same enthusiasm was lost to her at that point." Bureijin said. "She did always want to become a great Succubus Queen."

"Well, being in service to Kenshin will probably make her embrace that side of her more." Kiba said. "The fighter within her."

"Yeah, even after we leave here, it's not like Kenshin can take his Rook, Knight and Pawn Pieces back." Issei said.

"Or his Queen piece that he used on Tamamo-San." Irina said.

"I'm sure Alice-Sama would understand if they needed to go with him." Bureijin said. "She'd have us to rely on."

"Hm, what are you four over here talking about?" Alma Elma asked walking up to them.

"Nothing much, just shootin' the breeze." Bureijin said.

"Well, while we're here, do you guys wanna know why the Village is named Murasaki?" Alma asked.

"Why is it?" Irina asked.

"Well every century the village is bathed in purple moonlight." Alma said.

"This special light forces our instincts into overdrive and the entire village descends into an orgy. I would assume that even people with a little of our kind in them blood line would be hard pressed to resist it." Bureijin said.

"Like Yukari-Chan and her family?" Alma asked.

"Yes." Bureijin said.

"Wait...Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari all have your kind's blood in them?" Issei asked.

"Yahuh, we can sense our own kind, no matter how little of it there is to sense." Bureijin nodded.

"It would explain the lust problem more in depth." Kiba nodded.

"What do you mean?" Alma asked.

"Kenshin can only resist a years worth of heat cycles before it affects him." Irina said. "I don't know about his sisters and mother though.

"Huh? That's strange, a youkai of his strength should have no problem resisting more than that." Bureijin said.

"..Well..." Issei sweatdropped. "It's not exactly as easy as you think. Chief, Akeno-San and others are almost always trying to stimulate him in someway."

"Aaah." Bureijin nodded. "That makes sense. Gets even harder when you've got the sex queen herself over here doing the same."

"Ufufufu, you make it seem like he's my only target." Alma said with a coy smile before licking her lips and turning to Issei and Kiba. "So how about it boys, wanna find a quiet spot and get right to it?"

"E-Eeeeh? !" Issei and Kiba exclaim.

"Hey!" Irina snapped.

"Back off!" Tsubaki blurts out from closeby, before slapping her mouth shut with her hand.

"Hahahaha, alright Alma come on, we don't have the time." Bureijin said. "Yo Azazel-San, you figured it out yet?"

"Just about, I need you to come here though, you and Alma." Azazel said.

The two walked up to him. "What is it?" Alma asked.

"Let your magic flow into my arm here." Azazel said. "It's mechanical so it will be able to analyze your mana and compare it to the abundant mana out there."

"Huh?" Bureijin said.

"Wha?" Alma said, her curiosity piqued as they both did what was asked of them.

"Hmn...yep." Azazel said. "The mana out there is of the same nature as the two of you."

"Really now?" Bureijin said. He turned out toward the field and inhaled. "...Yep. I guess you're right, but this much?"

"It's a lot, what's going on?" Alma said.

"Well no matter, if it's natured like ours we can counteract it." Bureijin said. "We move in."

"Alright." Azazel shrugged.

The platoon moved toward Murasaki Village, but upon arriving. A massive seal array appeared over the sky. "!" Bureijin looked up wide eyed.

"H-Hey? !" Rasai and Sextum shout seeing the rank and file youkai all fall to the ground.

"What the hell? !" Azazel said.

"Get to cover!" Kiba shouts seeing multiple attacks screaming toward them.

"Shit!" Inutora slashed his scythes down toward the ground and raised his hands, making an earth wall grow from the ground.

Bureijin cursed. "What the hell is going on? ! All the men and women besides the Cardinals, Alma and the Devils are all down? !"

"They look like they all just got brought to climax simultaneously." Hikari said, her face scrunching up as she noticed some of the ecstasy filled looks on their faces.

"Chachamaru-San, can you scan that array up there? !" Tsubaki said.

"Scanning..." Chachamaru said.

"What's going on? Why aren't we affected?" Issei said waiting for the timer on his Boosted Gear to tick down to zero.

"Anything?" Kiba asked.

"Bureijin-San, what do you know about the Great Barrier of Babylon?" Chachamaru said.

"? !" Bureijin rounded on her. "You mean that's what that thing is? !"

"Yes. Tamamo told me a bit about it, but nothing really in depth." Chachamaru said.

"Oh hell!" Bureijin fumed. "No wonder there was so much damn Succubus and Incubus magic here!"

"What is it?" Azazel said.

"The Great Barrier of Babylon, it's an ancient level Succubus Art that layers an area in an aura where those targeted are brought to the peak of sexual excitement." Alma stated. "Though, it's strange."

"What is?" Azazel asked.

"Why aren't we affected? This is a preferred spell of the Great Ancestor Minagi-Sama herself." Bureijin said. "It should bring everyone except Alma and I to their knees in lust."

"Hmn, shot in the dark, maybe Sacred Gears and special weapons are protecting us." Azazel guessed.

"That still doesn't explain those who don't have them." Bureijin said.

"Maybe the caster isn't THAT powerful?" Issei asked.

"Hmn...good point." Alma said.

"Hey, you guys done making a plan over there because I can't hold this wall together much longer!" Inutora said.

"Right, shit! Plan!" Bureijin said. "Anyone got one?"

"I got one." Issei said.

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" **_

"Attack." Issei said taking off past the wall.

"Wait, Issei!" Xenovia said following after him with Sextum and Irina in tow.

"Hey wait for me!" Bikou shouts.

"He does have a point, we're the only ones left here." Inutora said. "If we distract them, they won't attack the downed youkai back here."

"Right." Bureijin nodded. "Alright, how do we advance because we'll still get lambasted out there at the moment."

"Allow me." Kiba said, already forming his Glory Drag Troopers.

"Right, behind the troopers, magic users pepper them with your spells!" Bureijin said as the Troopers started to advance.

"_Promotion, Bishop." _Chachamaru invoked. A sniper rifle appeared in her hands. She stuck the barrel between two of the troopers and took aim, firing a round that tore through a line of Homunculi.

"Whoa!" Kazumi said. "Hey I got an idea! Jordan take Chachamaru to a high structure and let her lay down that sniper fire!"

"Right. Hang on." Jordan said grabbing Chachamaru with his talons and flying upward to one of the roofs. "I'll stay here and guard you, let me know when you need to move and I'll move you."

"There's no need, I can leap to buildings if need be." Chachamaru said.

"Very well." Jordan said flying downward.

"Try not to advance too far." Rasai said chucking small orbs of destruction past the troopers. As homunculi past by them they exploded in a short burst of destructive magic, creating a small crater.

"I'm going!" Yura said leaping over the troopers. _"Twinkle Aegis!" _She called out, a bright shield of light surrounding her front. "Haaaa! !" She sent it forward as fire and lightning surrounded it, cutting into the ranks. "? !" She barely had time to breathe before she was being bore down upon by homunculi from the sides.

"Watch out!" Issei said landing behind her. "Take one side, I'll take the other."

"Yes." Yura said turned to her left while Issei took the right. She dove into the fray punching her fists, kicking her feet through homunculi rank and files while Issei leveled his off with a Dragon Shot.

"You good?" Issei said after Yura came back.

"Yes, thanks for the assist." Yura said.

"No problem." Issei said taking off.

Kiba took his Blade Blacksmith sword and handed it to Kazumi along with it's sheathe. "When it's time to cast them off, sheathe the blade." He instructed as the troopers formed a shield around her.

"Right." Kazumi nodded.

"I'll stay back and help guard her." Rasai said.

"Alright boys and girls lets move!" Azazel said leaping over the troopers and taking off toward the homunculi with Bureijin, Alma, Inutora, Jordan, Tsubaki, Kiba and Akatama.

"Issei behind you!" Sextum called out, throwing an ice spear through a homunculus trying to get the drop on Issei.

"Eh? Oh hello." Issei said seeing a large group of them. "Alot of you huh? Well...I've got friends too."

"Haha!" Bikou laughed, batting away most of the group with his staff while Irina appeared in front of Issei.

"Want me to mop up here Issei?" Irina said.

"They're all yours dear." Issei shrugged.

"Ufufufu! Then prepare to feel the divine wrath of Heaven, Amen!" Irina said diving into their formation, slashing her holy sword and firing holy arrows along her other hand. She turned her head only to see an ice spear go through a homunculi trying to attack her. "Thanks!"

"..." Sextum nodded.

Back on the ground Azazel and Hikari stood back to back. "Why don't you just make one of those extra large spears and take out a good chunk of these guys?" Hikari asked.

"You wanna see my extra large spear? Oh Hikari I didn't know you were that forward." Azazel grinned.

Hikari haymakered the back of his head. "Not that you idiot!" She said with a faint blush and glare.

"Honestly, Bureijin asked me not to. He could stand the buildings being destroyed, but the ground they sit on?" Azazel said shaking his head.

"Well still, if these things keep coming, we're going to be overwhelmed soon." Hikari said.

"Getting tired?" Azazel asked.

"Not now Azazel I'm working!" Hikari said diving into the fray.

"_That does bring to light an interesting point though." Azazel said as he carved up homunculi with light swords. "Most of what we've seen have been these rank and file homunculi. Is Forbesii keeping the more powerful ones close by or is he merely planning to exhaust us by throwing expendable body after expendable body at us." Azazel thought. "Have yet to see anything other than rank and files. _

"Hey Mister~!"

"Hm?" Azazel turned and found a white haired young woman holding an extra large syringe dressed in a black nurse outfit. Faster that Azazel could react the syringe was stabbed into his arm "Agh? ! What the...hell...?" His body heated up in an instant.

"Uhuhuhuhu! How do you like it?" The woman asked.

"Wh...Who the hell are you...?" Azazel grunted. _"Dammit! I got careless!" _

"I'm called Naccubus." She said with a carefree, yet salacious smile.

"Ghh..." Azazel winced as the heat built. "What the hell did you just shoot me up with?"

"Well I am a Succubus so take a wild guess." Naccubus said licking her lips.

"Erg, if I wanted to get laid, I didn't need to be drugged up." Azazel groaned as he fell to his knees. "Fuck...this is some powerful shit..."

"Obviously. It was created by a Maiden of Lust after all~!" Naccubus said sauntering up toward him.

"_Oh crap...she's coming for me and there's no way I can resist." Azazel said. "She'll drain me dry and I won't even protest...well...there are worse ways to go." _

As Naccubus got up to Azazel and started to work his clothes off, a hand slapped down on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Hikari smiling down at her, the Magia Erebea active and dark fire flickering all around her. "...Just what the hell do you think you're doing young lady?"

"..." Naccubus started to sweat. "U-Uhm...g-getting a bite to eat?" She answered.

"Ah huh...and don't you think right now is a little bit inappropriate?" Hikari asked.

Azazel narrowed his eyes at Naccubus. "...!" His eyes widened. "Hikari, watch out! This one's a homuncu-!"

Azazel was cut off as Hikari laid her flaming fist into Naccubus' chest, sending her flying through several buildings. "I already know. I met the real one just a bit ago, she was hiding in one of the buildings these homunculi were crowding. That punch had enough heat and force to break the core."

"I see, that's good." Azazel said

"...!" Hikari's eyes widened as she felt a pair of hands groping her chest. They quickly closed as a vein in her forehead bulged. "...Azazel...just...what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"That homunculus shot me up with an aphrodisiac." Azazel said. "Sorry...I can't help myself."

"You...careless son of a..." Hikari turned around and punched Azazel in the stomach, driving the wind out of him and knocking him unconscious. "That's what you get." Hikari huffed with a blush. She then thought to herself as she carried him off to where she found the real Naccubus. _"Wait...what the hell am I going to do when my heat cycle comes in? I've been lucky to ignore them so far, but...oh fuck me..." She sighed. _

Hikari couldn't lie to herself, she was mildly attracted to Azazel, similarly to how she was attracted to her master before she knew it was actually Kenshin, but at the same time. If that hundreds of harems shtick was actually true she didn't want to be apart of that. She was used to being in a monogamous marriage and could probably handle being in a singular harem like what Kenshin and Issei had. _"Well, if it does end up being true, I guess I have options." She thought.( 1)_

Meanwhile, The Cardinals, Alma, Tsubaki and Kiba were advancing when Tsubaki was tripped up by a rope. "Hey! Tsubaki-San are you OK?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, just took a bad spill." Tsubaki said getting to her feet. "What the hell was that about?"

"Hey guys we got a couple!"

"Huh?" Kiba said looking over to see one overly excited young girl wearing an incredibly skimpy pink outfit with a band binding her nearly impossibly huge breasts. "...Too bad Issei-kun isn't here..."

"No...I think that's actually a good thing..." Tsubaki drawled. "Seriously...she's about the size of Koneko, but with the chest size that rivals Akeno or Hikari-San."

"...Are you jealous?" Kiba asked.

"Absolutely not!" Tsubaki snapped.

Kiba winced at the outburst before turning to the girl who by now had two other girls around her size without the massive bust. "Excuse me."

"Huh? What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you trip us up?" Kiba asked. "What are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Rami." The large breasted blonde said.

"Remi..." The purple haired girl dressed in dark colors said with a nervous expression.

"Rumi..." The white haired girl dressed in white with red trimming said with a yawn.

"OK, why did you trip me up?" Tsubaki asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well your mana feels like that red haired guy's did. He was real friendly with us and played when he could." Rami said.

"Red haired guy? You mean Akatama-San?" Kiba asked.

"No. A different red haired guy, he wore a black coat and had mismatched eyes." Rumi yawned.

"...Kenshin?" Kiba and Tsubaki shared a look. "That doesn't explain it though." Tsubaki said.

"Well, we thought you were the same as him...and decided to play a prank on him like we did every time we met him." Remi said. "He never got angry."

"D...Do you not realize this is a battlefield?" Kiba asked.

"What's that?" Rami said with a curious tilt of the head.

"Come on!" Tsubaki shouts grabbing Rami and Rumi's arms pulling them away.

"..." Kiba let out a sigh. "How weird..." He turned to Remi. "Come on, I won't hurt you."

"O-OK..." Remi said.

Kiba got in touch with Bureijin. "Uh listen, Bureijin-San. Tsubaki-San and I are pulling back. We found these three girls that wandered into the battlefield."

"Heh?" Bureijin said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well they were three girls that seemed to resemble succubi." Kiba said.

"...Ugh." Bureijin sighed. "Did you sense for cores first?"

"Yes, I didn't find any." Kiba said.

"Alright, those are imps by the way or youngling succubi or incubi." Bureijin said. "Thanks for this."

"Yes." Kiba said.

With the Cardinals and Alma, Bureijin cleared his throat. "Alright boys and sex queen. It's just us now. We got Issei and the three that went with him keeping homunculi off us so we just need to find the one powering this seal."

Alma turned to a large house and sniffed the air. "Woo! This must be it." She said. "There's a lot of concentrated circulating in here."

"...!" Akatama's eyes widened. "Scatter!"

Alma, Jordan, Bureijin and Inutora jumped away from Akatama who narrowly avoided a downward strike from a succubus dressed in black. "Eva." Bureijin said with narrowed eyes.

"Well hello there Incubus King Bureijin, Succubus Queen Alma Elma." The black haired succubus said batting her ruby red eyes at the two of them, brushing some of her raven black hair to the side as it hung down to the middle of her back.

"I banished you years ago. What are you doing back here?" Bureijin said.

"Ah, but that power is not yours to use." Eva said with a small smirk.

"I am the one who rules this village." Bureijin said cracking his neck from side to side. "Alma has no interest in doing so. You were banished because..."

"Because what? I decided to do what we were born to do? What we were bred to do?" Eva said with a predatory smirk.

"Such foolishness." Alma said.

"And why is that? Wasn't your mother similar to me in that respect?" Eva said.

"And why is it you think we were relegated to this area, our kind almost starved out until we reached an accord with Grangold?" Bureijin said. "Alma's mother was a great Succubus, but a terrible ruler."

"Agreed." Alma said crossing her arms under her chest.

"So a few men died with me, so what? !" Eva balked.

"If it was just that we could play it down as you being inexperienced and how sleeping with one of us carries it's risks, but the problem was your sheer nonchalance about it. You didn't even seem guilty about killing them." Bureijin said.

"Because I wasn't." Eva said giggling softly. "We should assert ourselves and take the power that belongs to us."

"You-!" Bureijin said.

"Are you the one running the barrier?" Alma said.

"I am commanding it to be run by a hypnotized Lilim and Lilith." Eva said.

"Ah, I see. Well...seeing as I am sick of hearing you talk and the fact that you are no fun at all. I'll deal with you." Alma said throwing her mantle to the side.

"Oh ho ho? That's a first, the free spirited Alma Elma taking an on hands approach with someone?" Eva said.

"I don't like being violent, but honestly...you deserve it." Alma said moving forward, her palm slamming into Eva's chest.

"Guah? !" Eva was knocked backward by the sheer force. _"What...the hell? !" She thought. _

"You aren't going to let me end this with just one strike? Are you?" Alma asked.

Akatama glanced at Bureijin who nodded in his direction. "Come on, let's get inside and see if we can destabilize the barrier." Bureijin said in a low tone.

Inutora, Akatama, Jordan and Bureijin made their way toward the house, only for a wall of slime to cut them off.

"Hn? ! Get back!" Akatama said as the slime stretched outward, attacking them.

"Ufufufufu..." A voice giggled as the Grand Cardinals jumped back.

"Hm?" Bureijin glanced over to see a group of four women approaching them.

"A slime mermaid..." Akatama said.

"A dark skinned woman with equally dark flames surrounding her..." Bureijin said.

"A human sized fairy that's controlling the wind?" Jordan said with narrowed eyes.

"A taciturn dark skinned girl who controls the earth." Inutora said.

"Hello there, you may not know us, but we are the new Four Spirits. I am Grandine." The slime mermaid introduced.

"...Gnomaren..." The silent girl said, wearing black version of what Gnome wore.

"Gigamander." The dark skinned flame woman said with a smirk.

"Zylphe." The human sized fairy said.

"Hmn. So you're the fake spirits Forbesii created." Inutora said.

"So if we destroy you, he'll lose power." Jordan said.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that, he made more than one set." Gigamander said.

"Besides, what exactly makes us fake? The fact that our creator is not the Dark Goddess?" Zylphe scoffed.

"No, what makes you fake is the fact that your creator is a fake demon." Bureijin said. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. Leave. My. Village."

"Sorry, still doesn't work like that. See I have to go through here to claim my home." Gigamander said.

"Hmph, thank you." Bureijin said lunging toward Gigamander.

(clench!)

"Nice strength. OK then!" Gigamander said holding Bureijin's wrist kicking at Bureijin's head.

"Here, I'll give you a hand sis." Zylphe said moving toward them only to get blown back by a burst of wind. She turned to Jordan who was walking toward her.

"Did you expect me to do nothing?" Jordan asked lowering his left wing.

"No, but did you expect her to not do anything either?" Zylphe said.

"!" Jordan's eyes batted backward seeing Gnomaren baring down on him.

"_Digging Mantis!" _A hole tore through the ground and Inutora appeared behind Jordan, blocking Gnomaren. "Don't worry about this one, I've got her."

"Right, thanks." Jordan said. "!" He glanced to Inutora's left to find a tendril of slime launching toward him. "Look out!"

(Splash!)

"I don't think so." Akatama said with narrowed eyes as he held a gourd of water in hand, the water extending forward and wrapping around the slime, holding it back.

"Very well then, but don't blame me if you end up getting killed." Grandine said with a haughty smile.

"Likewise." Akatama said as the two retracted their 'extensions'.

Meanwhile Eva thrust her palm, striking Alma in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "No I will not let this end with one strike."

"Good." Alma said getting to her feet. "It would really say something if the village got taken over by a little dog, barking her head off.

"Grrh! Silence!" Eva shouts, roundhouse kicking at Alma's head.

Alma grabbed Eva's leg and swung her into a wall. "You're weak. Are you really the best Forbesii could provide?" Alma asked.

"You...You bitch!" Eva shouts getting to her feet and charging Alma in a rage.

"Haa.." Alma sighed and lunged forward with her knee. _"Dragon Knee!" _

"Guh? !" Eva gasped as the wind was driven out of her.

"...I don't like doing this, please don't make me break your spirit." Alma Elma said with an uncharacteristically neutral tone.

"Like you could!" Eva shouts driving her elbow into Alma's temple.

"_Knockout Palm." _Alma said driving her palm into Eva's chin.

"Gah!" Eva jumped back rubbing her chin.

"Impressive, you managed to withstand it." Alma said. "But...remember this as the next part happens."

"..." Eva narrowed her eyes as Alma closed hers.

"You brought this upon yourself." Alma appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. _"Diamond Plated Fist!" _

"!" Eva raised her arms to block and was knocked to the side.

"_Killing Flow!" _She said slashing her left leg out vertically, Eva just barely avoiding the violent burst of wind that cut through several buildings.

"Damn..." Eva said with wide eyes.

"Fool, focus on your opponent. _Palm of Pure Violence_!" Alma said driving her hand into the right side of Eva's torso, spinning her around to face the sky. Alma appeared over her, stomping her right foot downward. _"Violent Stomp!" _

"Guah!" Eva gasped out, blood filling her mouth as she hit the ground.

Alma was on top of her and grabbed her arm and swung her into the ground again, twisting and bending it into a vice like grip. "Do you concede?" She asked.

"Ghhh! !" Eva's eyes screwed shut in pain.

Alma twisted her arm around more. "Say it and the pain stops."

"Aaah! Yes! Yes! I give up! Just please stop! !" Eva cried out.

Alma released her grip. "Just so we're clear, if you go back on your word, it's right back in that hold, and I won't stop until your arm pops out of socket."

"Y-Yes..." Eva said bowing her head.

"OK!" Alma said reverting back to her usual mood. "Lets go get this barrier shut off shall we? It's been awhile since I've seen Lilim and Lilith, I wonder how they're doing."

Eva stared at Alma's back. _"...Someone so cheerful...is capable of such violence and strength?" _

She questioned her about this as they walked into the house. "Why don't you fight like that full time?"

"...Because I'd be disqualified as the Queen Succubus...if it were found out that I prefer physical combat to physical pleasure." Alma said.

"Well you don't, do you?" Eva asked.

"No, but it's just...it takes years to develop martial arts techniques, it takes much less time to develop pleasure techniques, especially when your mother was the former queen." Alma said with a slightly bitter tone.

Meanwhile, the Grand Cardinals were fighting to stalemates with the Artificial Yonseirei. "Damn..." Akatama said retracting his water whip.

"No matter what..." Jordan said.

"The hell I try..." Inutora said.

"She just has a counter for!" Burejin said as he tried to pin Gigamander down only for her to kick her legs up and under his arms, throwing him to the ground. Bureijin rolled out of the way of a stomp from the artificial spirit.

"_Suijinheki!" _Akatama shouts raising a wall of water as Grandine sent torrents of slime at him.

"You defend with my element...you're not very smart are you?" Grandine said mockingly as tendrils of slime tore through the wall with ease.

"Shit!" Akatama said pulling out his bladed polearm and started hacking the tendrils apart. He jumped away from the remnants after he was done.

"Grh!" Inutora growled as two earthen limbs came to life and grabbed his scythes as he slashed them at Gnomaren.

"..." Gnomaren's face was impassive as a third rock limb punched Inutora in the stomach.

"Guoh!" Inutora groaned.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Jordan panted as he stood across from a giggling Zylphe.

"What's the matter Harpy Chieftain? Can't keep up?" Zylphe asked.

Red communication circles appeared next to the Grand Cardinals' heads. "Hey are you guys OK down there?" Issei asked on the other end

"Just...running into a wall..." Jordan said.

"Do you need me and Bikou to come and help?" Issei asked

"Hell no, no offense kid, but we have our pride to consider here." Inutora said. "You guys aren't going to be around forever."

"Well, can I at least give you a bit of advice then?" Issei asked.

Seeing no harm in it Akatama cleared his throat, keeping an eye on Grandine who swirled water around her. "What is it?"

"Well Kenshin's filled you guys in on my Triana promotion right?" Issei asked.

"Yeah...?" Bureijin said.

"Well when I was first developing it, Kenshin was able to immediately poke holes in it. Saying that whatever form I was in, he would immediately start playing to it's weaknesses." Issei said.

"So?" Inutora said.

"So, you guys should probably start playing to THEIR weaknesses." Issei said.

"...Oh my god." Jordan said slapping his right wing against his forehead.

"Why the fuck didn't we think of that?" Akatama grumbled.

"Because we're idiots." Bureijin sighed. "I swear, this whole operation's just been one giant wash."

"Well?" Inutora said.

"Right, Irina, give them a hand would ya?" Issei said.

"Right-o!" Irina said firing a light arrow at the ground between the Cardinals and Artificial Spirits while Inutora raised a wall. The arrow exploded brilliantly, blinding the four artificial spirits.

"Alright, we're gonna have to make this quick, we're all pretty tired." Inutora said.

"Right. Inutora you and Jordan swap and Bureijin you and I swap." Akatama said.

"Got it." Jordan and Bureijin said.

The wall lowered back down and the Artificial Spirits saw different opponents before them. "Hm? Running away are you?" Grandine said to Akatama as she extended her slime toward him.

"Not today!" Bureijin said shooting a fire bullet at the slime, causing it to retract.

"Grh..." Grandine growled and turned to Bureijin. "Stay out of this manwhore!"

"No, don't think I will." Bureijin said before firing multiple shots of fire around Grandine, using the flame spots created by it to make a ring of fire. "You fell in...to a burning ring of fire!" Bureijin said in a sing song voice as he command the flames to shoot toward Grandine.

"Aah? !" Grandine tried to fly away, but the flames wrapped around her mermaid tail. "Agh! How? !"

"You're not as good at this as the original Undine-Chan." Bureijin mused. "I know because I've fought her before...needless to say...I got crushed. No matter what I did, she had an answer. No matter how much I heated her body up with my slime she had a way of cooling down and evading me...you need to really learn what it means to take over the role of the Great Elemental Spirit you're trying to be."

"Aaahhh! !" Grandine let out a scream as she melted away.

"Grandine? !" Gigamander said. "Bastard!" She shouts shooting toward Bureijin.

But in her anger, she did not see Akatama's pole arm slashing toward her until it was too late. "Guh? !" She gasped as she was cut in two. "Y..You..."

"Fool. The original Salamander would never leave herself that wide open." Akatama said. "Now..." He held up his gourd and the water came out of it. "Drink up." He said, commanding it to enter the flame spirit's body through her nose and mouth.

"Gulaah!" Gigamander choked out.

"Now...spikes!" Akatama said as sharp little bumps ran across the water extending from the gourd as it got deep enough inside. "Freeze!" The top layer of water froze. "Spin!"

"Guah!" Gigamander let out a gasp as her core broke. Akatama pulled the water out after unfreezing it.

"This isn't over..." Gigamander coughed out. "We'll be back...!"

"We'll be waiting." Akatama said as he put away his polearm and corked his gourd.

"Yaaa..." Inutora yawned as Zylphe attacked him from all sides.

"Grrh!" Zylphe growled. "Stop just standing there and fight already?"

"Screw that, I'm tired." Inutora said rubbing his eyes. "And your blows aren't really affecting me."

"I know you're just playing around you annoying mantis!" Zylphe griped.

"And? Isn't the Wind Spirit supposed to be playful? That's what Alma always said." Inutora said with a nonchalant look.

"You!" Zylphe shouts rushing at him.

"By the way...I'm faster than you think." Inutora said as his fist laid into the artificial spirit's chest, her own momentum driving it through completely.

"Gulh? !" Zylphe let out a strained gasp as her body began crumbling.

"Your strikes are too weak to dent my rock hard body." Inutora said. "See you soon." He said flinging her off as she crumbled completely.

At the same time Jordan was effortlessly dodging the earth limbs that Gnomaren sent at him. He took her back and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her to the ground. "...I don't like fighting children, so I'll make this quick..." Jordan said driving a talon through her chest, breaking her core.

"..." Gnomaren didn't respond, or even acknowledge that anything had happened as she crumbled to nothing.

"...Poor Girl." Jordan said with his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Bureijin looked up to see the barrier gylph fading away. "Awesome. It's over."

Everyone walked back to the eastern side of Murasaki Village where the men and women were getting up. "Attention!" Jordan said.

"Sir!"

"You were under the effects of a debilitating barrier. That barrier has fallen. Comb the village and take out any homunculi you find!" Bureijin ordered.

"Sir!"

(break)

_That night. _

"You have our thanks for the assist Lord Bureijin." A woman wearing a red witches' outfit complete with red hat.

"Of course." Bureijin said. "How are my men doing that stayed here, Eri."

"They're fine. Some were injured trying to fight the homunculi, but we made sure they didn't succumb to their injuries." Eri said waving him off with a smile.

"Lord Bureijin!" Bureijin turned to find an incubus running up to him. "A large shipment of supplies just came in from the east bearing the crest of Grangold."

"That must be the supplies Kenshin sent for." Bureijin said. "Tell the men to open it up and distribute it."

"Yes." The incubus nodded and took off.

"Kenshin? You're following another man, dear?" Eri asked.

"Yeah...I know I swore all that off and was only intending to protect my people after Forbesii showed his true colors, but...I dunno, this Kenshin guy seems alright." Bureijin said. "Oof..." He let out a small groan as Eri sat on his lap.

"Well, whatever you think is best, we'll follow it." Eri said. "But now..." She licked her lips, staring into his eyes.

"Ahaha...someone's been getting antsy huh? Well lets go grab a third partner and get started." Bureijin said.

"I know just the man, I think you'll like him." Eri said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Uaah!" The two heard a gasp and turned to find Issei being chased by two blonde haired, tan skinned succubi with blue eyes, one voluptuous, the other more slender.

"...I take it Lilim and Lilith have taken a liking to that devil over there?" Bureijin sweatdropped.

"Well when they woke up, he was the first face they saw, I had sent him in to check on him." Eri sweatdropped.

"OK." Bureijin said. "Uh, before we get started, how about we go check in on my son?"

"Sure." Eri smiled. "It's been awhile since you've seen him, I'd imagine you're worried."

Bureijin smiled back at her. "Thanks."

(Break)

_Meanwhile._

Tamamo and Erubetie swam through the ocean moving deeper and deeper into the water. "Are you sure your body can handle the pressure?"

"Please." Tamamo said. "I've felt more pressure than this."

"OK." Erubetie said.

"So, I noticed you've been cozying up to Issei." Tamamo said. "Well...in your way I suppose."

"And?" Erubetie said.

"Well, it's strange considering that Kenshin's the one who cleaned the spring up." Tamamo said.

"Undine loves him. I'm not getting involved there, besides...the affinity for fighting kind of turns me away." Erubetie said.

"I guess you got a point, but he at least knows when to turn it off." Tamamo shrugged.

"True." Erubetie said. "I don't know, I wanna say it's the other slimes in my colony that like that Issei fellow, but at the same time, he seems so earnest."

"Yeah that's Issei for you." Tamamo laughed. "You should spend a little time alone with him, see if there's really something there."

"Huh?" Erubetie said glancing at Tamamo.

"Erubetie, you've been relatively alone since you made yourself into a colony. I have a sister like you, who kept to herself...at least until it was time to eat." She sweatdropped.

"You have sisters?" Erubetie said with an arched brow.

"..." Tamamo went into thought. "Erubetie, I'm going to let you in on a secret, but please don't tell Alice."

"?" Erubetie gazed at her curiously. "OK?" Tamamo whispered into Erubetie's ear. Erubetie rounded on her in shock. "You...one of the six...You? !"

"Yeah." Tamamo said.

"...If you were one of the Six Ancestors, why have things like this been happening?" Erubetie said.

"One person can't prevent everything Erubetie, and there is equal chances that I could have made things worse." Tamamo said. "And I can only escape the effects of the seal for a short time."

"..." Erubetie stared at her before closing her eyes. "I understand, you've tried to do all you can recently, but it's rendered no results."

"Yes." Tamamo said. "We're here." She said as they came up on a shrine.

As they entered. "Wait, so then what about you and Kenshin?" Erubetie asked.

"Huh?" Tamamo said.

"You seem close to Kenshin." Erubetie said. "Like you've already cozyed up to him, so to speak."

"I've known him all his life." Tamamo said. "It's hard not to be close to someone like that."

"I don't know, the way you look at him when he's training..." Erubetie said. "It's almost like you admire him."

"So? He's a diligent fighter, I think he's worthy of it." Tamamo said.

"Yes, but at times...it seems like it's deep admiration." Erubetie said.

"What the? How would you know? You've only watched him train with me one time!" Tamamo griped.

"Well it's just what Alma says anyway." Erubetie said.

"That damn..." Tamamo grumbled. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"No need for apologies." Erubetie said.

They came to the main hall of the shrine. A large figure dove down before them. She looked up at Tamamo and Erubetie before shrinking down to a mostly human figure with red tentacles for hair, six horns sticking out from her head bending downward and her legs while human looking resembled the shell of a crab. "Lady Tamamo, Lady Erubetie, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Thank you for coming out of your attack form Poseidoness." Tamamo greeted. "We are the real deal here."

"I can tell." Poseidoness said. "Hm?" She noticed a fish swimming up to her with a piece of parchment in it's mouth. "..."

"What is that?" Erubetie asked.

"It's from Kraken. I guess she must have thought you would come here later." Poseidoness said.

"We felt it was more prudent to come talk to you now, what with the Homunculus Brigade over your head." Tamamo said.

"Quite." Poseidoness nodded. "But, a few weeks, nearly a month ago there was a great storm to the west that sunk ships to the depths."

"That was our Vice Commander, he apologizes if the sunken ships have been an inconvenience to you." Erubetie said

"No need, there were no bodies on the ships, it's just wood and cloth that I had torn away. They won't harm anything down here. In fact he might have merely given a few wayward octopi a home." Poseidoness said.

"Oh, well that's good." Erubetie said.

"By the way, have either of you been in contact with Lady Laura, the Mermaid Queen?" Poseidoness asked. "Ever since this mess started she's kept to herself, her and her people that weren't in Port Natalia. It's something Kraken wished to ask, but Her Majesty Alipheese was already gone when it came to her."

"No. It is weird, she would at least give a report to Alice, but nothing." Tamamo said.

"Well, could you request that Her Majesty and her Vice Commander look into it then?" Poseidoness asked.

"Sure, but it probably won't be right away." Tamamo said. "Alice is away from the Headquarters at the moment and we will probably beat her back to Grangold."

"Now, will you align with us when the time comes?" Erubetie asked.

"Of course. I never liked Forbesii." Poseidoness said. "Let this Vice Commander know that I will support him and Lady Alipheese."

"Thank you." Erubetie nodded.

"We'll see ourselves out." Tamamo said.

"Please do, I must prepare." Poseidoness said.

Tamamo and Erubetie left the shrine to inform Kenshin of the good news.

Speaking of Kenshin. The Vice Commander was currently sleeping in the inn, telling Lord Grangold that he felt the inn was more homely, but like a relatively short time ago. He was having another strange dream.

(flashback)

Kenshin found himself standing outside of a locked room. "Mother, Mother! I'm so sorry! Please let me out!" A girl's voice pleaded.

"?" Kenshin turned his head finding a mature looking lamia wearing similar garbs as Alice except her chest was bigger and the skirt was longer. She also wore two large golden eye plates on said skirt and and veil over her much larger horns. The plant in her hair also extended to roughly her mid back. Her gloves also had red eye insignias on them and she wore a red eye necklace around her neck, or was it a jewel affixed to her body. Kenshin didn't know. It was the same with the Alice he knew.

"..." Kenshin stared at the room. _"This room is layered with several powerful barrier magics. It would take a lot of force to tear it open." _

Just wait here for awhile and behave yourself. You won't be able to destroy the barriers with your powers." The mature lamia said.

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"Alice...you must live." She said.

"...Is this...a memory?" Kenshin wondered. "Then...could this be Alipheese the Fifteenth?" He asked.

She gave one last look to the door before hurrying away. "He'll be here soon." She said.

Kenshin followed after her. He soon found out that he was in a large mansion, eastern in décor and build. As the lamia proceeds through. She finds herself cut off by a single nine tailed kitsune.

"Tamamo?" Kenshin said seeing his kitsune Queen and companion.

"Stand aside Tamamo." The lamia said.

"I cannot, Alipheese the Fifteenth." Tamamo denied.

"I must meet with him." Alice XV insisted.

"He comes to take your life! Do you not realize that? !" Tamamo shouts.

"That is precisely why I must meet with them. Have you lost faith in your Queen's power?" Alice XV said with a disarming smile.

"There is no one equal to you, not since Shin Tatsu left to become Ryuujin those few short years ago." Tamamo said shaking her head. "But...if the Demon Queen was intending to offer up her own life as a sacrifice, that is an entirely different matter!"

Alice XV sighed then smiled. "I would expect nothing less from a friend that as watched over me since I was young, you've seen right through me."

"!" Kenshin glanced at Alice XV in surprise.

"That's why I won't let you pass, trying to appease him, and his thirst for vengeance with your own life is madness!" Tamamo protested.

"Tamamo, look into my eyes." Alice XV said. "Do I look like someone walking toward their demise?"

"But-!" Tamamo was cut off.

"_Eyes of Sleep!" _Alice XV said, her eyes flashing momentarily.

"...Da...Damn...it...No...you can't...!" Tamamo said as she collapsed in a deep sleep.

Alice XV smiled forlornly. "Please, you have to live for the sake of the future...and please support my daughter, please...protect her. She will need your guidance after losing her mother at such a young age."

"..." Kenshin watched this with a somber look.

"_Sorry, but I won't be coming back this time..." Kenshin recalled his father's last words before his first death in Kyoto and their hidden meaning. "So...I leave everything to you." _

Tears shimmered in his eyes that he blinked away. He noticed Alice XV moving forward and followed after her. He found himself in the mansion's garden. Soon a young man came up to him, wearing a black shirt and tan combat pants. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he immediately recognized this person. "The silver hair, the skin complexion, the eyes...Forbesii!"

"Hello Forbesii-kun." Alice XV said with a casual smile.

"Alipheese." Forbesii said. "So you dragged this to your husband's mansion. To Shin Tatsu-Shishou's mansion..." He drawled impassively.

"Rashoumen is not the place this needs to happen." Alice XV said losing her smile. "I know why you're here."

"And if you know why, then you know what's going to happen next." Forbesii said.

"I don't believe Shin Tatsu did it, why can't you see that? He loved you like his own son." Alice XV said.

"He was standing in the destruction, his sword in hand! WHAT OTHER EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED? ! !" Forbesii shouts.

"? !" Kenshin, having never heard Forbesii raise his voice before was surprised to hear the shout.

"He also reactivated the Homunculus Project and had the scientists create the homunculi you had programmed into your core when you were first created so you wouldn't feel so lonely. Why would he destroy that? Why would he destroy the family he gave you?" Alice XV asked. "Add into the fact that he lost his sister pretty close to that time. Why would he hurt the only other family other than myself that he had left?"

"Enough..." Forbesii growled. "Lets just finish this!"

Kenshin watched the two fight, unable to do anything to stop them, being a mere ghost to them. The fight ended with Forbesii standing over Alice XV who laid in a pool of her own blood. "That's it...it's over..." He said.

"...Please...Forbesii..." Alice XV gasped out. "Don't...make Makai...suffer...for something you feel...Shin Tatsu did..." She pleaded.

"..." Forbesii pulled his sword away and left the garden.

"..." Kenshin turned back to Alice XV to find her staring at the sky. Suddenly a figure approached her, a male figure. "...Shin?" Kenshin said with a curious gaze.

Alice XV's eyes glanced toward him. She smiled tiredly. "Aah...Tatsu...my love..." She said. "Still looking for dear Iris-Chan are you?"

"..." Shin Tatsu gazed at her pensively. "I followed the natural scents you two share from being in contact for so long, and the scent of blood."

"Ah...I see...are you disappointed that she is not here? I know you are, our scents are still the same after all." Alice XV said with a morose smile.

"...I knew it was you, and only you." Shin Tatsu said. "My only regret is that I arrived too late..."

"...It's OK, I don't blame you for it." Alice XV said, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. "In fact...I am happy that my last sight in this life will be the man whom I will always love." She said.

"..." Shin Tatsu went silent as Alice XV sighed out her final breath. He turned around, but his head bowed. "Khh...!" His teeth gritted against each other, a look of anguish on his face as he vanished.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly. He then heard a fast paced slithering rushing toward him. "!" He turned to see a much younger lamia, that greatly resembled Alice.

"Mother...?" She said with wide eyes.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes solemnly.

"Mommy...Mom...wake up..." She said shaking her mother's shoulder.

"..." Seeing this reminded Kenshin of when he was six. When Hottan still had possession of his mother's body...how he nearly killed his father with it, and how he and Yukari found them as he closed his eyes.

"Mommy, please...wake up! Please!" The younger Alice cried out.

(clench)

"Let it out. " Tamamo said holding her from behind. "It's OK...I'm here, you're safe."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! !" The younger Alice let out a long, mourning wail to the heavens.

(flashback end)

"!" Kenshin's eyes snapped open. He noticed that while he was asleep Tiamat had wandered into his room and was sitting on the floor, in a meditative pose. "Nngh..."

"Everything alright?" Tiamat asked cracking an eye open.

"Yeah...why are you here? It's still not a very good idea for you to be here." Kenshin said.

"I felt your mana spiking, I thought something might be happening to you." Tiamat said.

"No...I just had a strange dream..." Kenshin grunted.

"Is that right?" Tiamat asked.

"Hey, Tiamat...do you ever have weird dreams...that seem to be like the past...but at the same time have nothing to do with you?" Kenshin asked.

"From time to time." Tiamat nodded. "Dragons at times...tend to have prophetic dreams about those close to them. This can apply to both the past and the future and it can also be important or mundane. Case in point the Oppai Dragon could soon have a dream about what pair of breasts he might grab next."

"But my sisters are dragons...half anyway like me. They never seem to have them." Kenshin said.

"They probably don't have very important ones." Tiamat said.

"I see." Kenshin said getting out of bed and walking toward the nearby desk.

"What are you doing?" Tiamat asked.

"I can't sleep after what I just saw, I'm going to thumb through my master's journal for a bit." Kenshin said.

"I see, well as long as you are well, I'll take my leave." Tiamat said, teleporting away.

Kenshin placed Shin Tatsu's journal on the table and opened it. "Alright Shin Tatsu...let's see if what Azazel thinks about you holds true..." Kenshin muttered.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Man I really let this one take awhile.

Kenshin: Well you were trying to flesh out other characters while advance a subplot.

Alice: Such things can be difficult at times.

Draconis: I guess. Anyway there is a footnote. Also and edit note. I wrote Irina as part of Yukari's group, then proceeded to write her into the Murasaki village recapture, this has been changed to reflect Irina being apart of Bureijin's group. Goofed...dun goofed I tells ya.

( 1) Looking back at how I've written Hikari to this point. I've reached an impasse on who to pair her with, if anyone. Azazel having hundreds of harems makes me think she would be turned away romantically by that, having only really loved one man. I might still pair the two in some context, but for now she's in the undecided list.

Undecided: Evangeline(leaning Kenshin), Granberia, Hikari(Leaning Azazel)

Draconis678 out


	59. Troubling Matters

Draconis: Alright Yukari, you and your group ready?

Yukari: Yeah, been ready.

Miyuki: Yep.

Kuroka: Of course-nya.

Draconis: Alright, I got a guest review on Chapter 23, with some constructive criticism, so I'll respond to it here. James, you're not being harsh. I know my writing can be blunt at times, and some subtly would be nice. Thanks for the review.

Draconis: Oh, another one. This time it's someone that was pissed about...Chapter 29. You think I don't know that Serafall's a Satan? It would be boring if I just had her curbstomp them. DxD has a lot of obscenely powerful characters and I needed a way to keep villains believable for the short time or long time they're on screen. Also, making Serafall a virgin was something I did on a whim, and I am CERTAINLY not the first person to do it. Sorry if you don't like it, but it is MY story I'm writing.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 59

Troubling Matters.

Draconis: Poll is still up, please vote on it. Begin!

(start)

Kenshin was sitting in the meeting room at Grangold Castle when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" He called out.

The door opened and Gasper entered. "Y-You wanted to see me Kenshin-Senpai?"

Kenshin smiled comfortingly. "Yes Gasper. I wanted to ask if you would like to help me with something."

"M-Me? !" Gasper squeaked.

"Yes yes, please calm yourself." Kenshin said. "It's something that requires your ability to hide and keep out of sight."

"Uuuu..." Gasper shivered.

"Don't worry it keeps you here in Grangold." Kenshin said waving off his worries off.

"Oh...OK, what is it?" Gasper asked

"I would like you to keep an eye on Rias for me." Kenshin said.

"On Chief?" Gasper said with a curious tilt of the head. "...Why?"

"I just wish to have something confirmed." Kenshin said. "Just keep an eye on her from a distance and report back to me with what she's doing."

"Why can't you do it?" Gasper asked. "Don't you trust Chief?"

"My trust in her isn't the issue." Kenshin said closing her eyes. "Yesterday I found her spending time with one of my clones. That in itself is innocent. It means I'm spending time with her somehow, and I've been so damned busy lately I can't seem to remember if and when I make clones at the moment."

"Well if she's spending time with your clones, what's the problem?" Gasper asked.

"The problem is that yesterday when I found her. She said that the clone had went to the restroom to swap out stencils, so I said I'd go and do it myself. When I got in there, there was a stencil, but no clone." Kenshin said.

"And that's bad?" Gasper asked.

"Yes, because the substitution stencil was never activated." Kenshin said. "When my stencils are used up they revert back to paper, unless I use them as bomb decoys. They can be refilled sure however it takes a few minutes, but why leave a full one behind, and why was there no clone when I came in?"

"...I see..." Gasper said with a thoughtful look. "But...I don't know how I feel about observing Chief."

"Trust me I get where you're coming from Gasper. I don't necessarily like the thought of having someone look in on her like this either." Kenshin sighed. "But...I just wish to know what's going on. It's the 'clone' I want you to observe really."

"I understand." Gasper nodded. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you." Kenshin said with a small smile. "I'll repay you for this."

"Well..." Gasper shifted his legs back and forth. "There was this outfit I really wanted to buy."

"Back in the Underworld?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Gasper said.

"Well it'll have to wait then." Kenshin said.

"I understand." Gasper said.

(knock knock)

"Now who could that be?" Kenshin said. "Come in!" He said as Gasper left via teleportation circle.

Tamamo and Erubetie walked in. "Oh, The Grangold King said you'd be at the inn, but we decided to check here anyway." Tamamo said.

"I'm on the clock. That said, you two are back fast." Kenshin noted. "You could have taken your time getting back, there was no need to rush."

"It was no rush." Erubetie said. "Poseidoness said she'd align with us by the way."

"Neat." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, besides I thought you could use the help balancing out the duties as Vice Commander." Tamamo said.

"I'd hate to be a bother, I can handle it." Kenshin insisted.

"Kenshin, there are bags under your eyes." Tamamo pointed out.

"Huh?" Kenshin pulled out a mirror. "No there's..."

"No, there isn't but you still paused to check anyway. Showing a clear sign of mental fatigue." Tamamo said.

"...Ugh..." Kenshin slumped. "I can't help it. It's like every time I settle an issue here two more spring up in it's place..."

"Kenshin, if I may. Tamamo was the second in command of Makai's government behind the monarchs before the Revolution. She is the head of the Taiyoukai Council. She can handle some of your duties." Erubetie said.

"Yes, let me take some of the work off your hands." Tamamo said.

"...Alright." Kenshin said with a sigh as he walked toward them. "I'm gonna go take a nap. A meeting's beginning here in a few minutes."

"OK." Tamamo said. "Go get some rest."

"Yeah..." Kenshin yawned.

He bumped into Grayfia on his way out of the castle. "Grayfia?" Kenshin said. "What are you doing?"

"I was asked by Lord Grangold to educate his maids on proper etiquette. Apparently before the Revolution began he had a bit of a labor dispute and his servants grew lazy." Grayfia said. "I just finished."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"Where are you off to?" Grayfia asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting soon?"

"Tamamo offered to sub in for me." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, you can't just blow off your duties." Grayfia reprimanded.

"I'm not..." Kenshin yawned. "I didn't sleep too well last night...and it's not like I'm blowing it off for the sake of blowing it off or being a siscon like Sirzechs does."

"He does-" Grayfia was cut off.

"Grayfia...are you really gonna try that lie...with me?" Kenshin drawled with a grin.

"...Touche..." Grayfia sighed. "Well, here I'll escort you to your inn then."

"There's no need." Kenshin said. "I wouldn't want to take up any of yo-"

"I actually have some things I need to talk to you about." Grayfia said. "Well...not need, more want."

"OK...?" Kenshin said as they left the castle.

"First. Though you're taking a break today. I have to say. Observing you in this position of leadership makes me believe you're better suited for such a position than I previously thought." Grayfia noted.

"Well it's certainly made me see my leadership trait, so to speak." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Grayfia said. "What do you think it is?"

"A Motivator." Kenshin said. "I guess I'm suited to lead the charge, fighting with my all, inspiring those around me to do the same. At least that's what Alice thinks. Looking back, I guess I can't argue."

"Well she is right. Working with that Rikudou Organization didn't give you much opportunity to show it because you preferred to work alone or with Yukari, but when were brought to our world it really started to show." Grayfia remarked with a smile.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Secondly, I wanted to ask your advice on something." Grayfia said.

"Huh?" Kenshin arched his brow. "Wouldn't someone closer be better suited to give you advice?"

"I need a neutral party." Grayfia said. "Now...hmm...how to word this...aah. When the exams were going on. Sirzechs pulled me aside and brought up something of interest to me. He wants to build a small harem with me as it's manager. I'm guessing a three person one, him, another woman and myself."

"He already brought that up? Man that takes balls." Kenshin said.

"Hm? You knew about this?" Grayfia asked.

"He talked about it while we were in the baths one night." Kenshin shrugged. "I just gave my input."

"I see." Grayfia said. "Well...honestly I told him I'd think about it, but I honestly don't have any idea how to approach the idea."

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Well, the main reason he asks is because you two are both busy and have next to no time to be together, right?"

"Yes..." Grayfia said letting out a sigh. "He sleeps in Lucifer Castle mostly and I stay at the Gremory household. Being a maid does help me move around, but it's at a moot point when my husband's the Strongest Devil."

"Yeah, I can see how that'd be a pain." Kenshin said. "Well, here's my thought, and you can choose to take it or not, I don't care."

"OK." Grayfia nodded.

"If he wants someone to sleep with and get close to and spend time with when he can't do so with you, then it's only fair that you get that same opportunity." Kenshin said. "I mean I imagine you get lonely too."

"Yes." Grayfia said. "There is Millicas, but a mother must know when to not be clingy."

"True." Kenshin said. "Anyway, that's just my thought." Kenshin said. "By the way, clingy? You don't even let him call you Mom in front of guests."

Grayfia glanced away. "Well...uhm..."

"Well?" Kenshin said.

"...I got nothing." Grayfia sighed.

"Heheheh." Kenshin snickered.

"Well, you've given me something to think about." Grayfia said as they approached the inn. "I'm going to go see what Serafall's up to."

"Say hi for me. I've been so busy I haven't been able to spend time with her...or anyone for that matter." Kenshin said, shoulder's slumping.

"Now you know how they feel." Grayfia said with a short laugh.

"Indeed. Anyway, see you." Kenshin said as he entered the inn.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Yukari and her strike force came upon a village. "..." She looked it over. "It seems...unassuming...then again that gives it the perfect cover."

"Of course-nya...unassuming village, dark secret, man discovers said secret, gets eaten." Kuroka said.

"Pretty much." Miyuki said with a small glower.

"So...Alice...what exactly are we walking into here?" Yukari asked. "Kenshin says you fought and defeated this Cassandra before."

"Yes, but there was more than just her and myself fighting. Tamamo was there, and Sheena as well." Alice said. "I was able to out last them all and Tamamo bowed out after Cassandra and Sheena were beaten."

"Wait, Sheena tried to claim your throne-nya?" Kuroka said.

"She's more powerful than she lets on." Yukari said.

"Alright, as the name states, only female youkai live here." Alice said. "But, under the rule of Cassandra they've become cruel and violent. They typically don't hurt female youkai, but now that they've aligned with Forbesii, ironic I know, they probably won't hesitate to attack you."

"Fun fun." Evangeline said.

"Alright. Reya, scan ahead and tell me where and how many there are." Yukari said.

"Yes." Reya said activating her Artificial Sacred Gear Scouting Persona. "Hmn..."

"Well?" Akeno asked.

"There are some rank and files in the houses, all led by a a couple of stronger presence, but there's only two present in the big mansion in the back."

"Hmn..." Yukari said. "Anything else?"

"The two in the back...the first one doesn't feel that powerful, but stronger than those outside the mansion, but...the other one is stifling. It's almost as strong as Lady Alice's." Reya said.

"Well Miyuki we have our targets." Yukari said cracking her neck from side to side.

"Really? You're just gonna take the two big fish?" Evangeline drawled.

"Wait, there's a third presence in the mansion or rather in the mansion grounds." Reya said.

"Dibs!" Evangeline shouts.

"Alright..." Yukari shrugged. "What do we do now?"

"Cover your ears." Alice said moving to the front. _**"Cassandra! ! !" **_She shouts, sending a vibration through the air.

"Damn! Even with my ears covered that's loud as fuck!" Evangeline grunted.

"She must have lined her vocal cords with youki!" Miyuki said.

A crowd of female demons came out of the houses, they were led up by a woman with short sandy blonde hair, a fair skin complexion wearing a red dress, a blonde girl wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt. A maid, a raven haired woman wearing a pure white dress carrying a parasol and lastly another blonde wearing a black dress and hat, carrying a white umbrella.

"Aah, it's you Alice. I wasn't expecting you to come yourself. Are you that scared of me?" The blonde in red asked with a coy smirk.

"Of you Cassandra? Hardly." Alice said across the battlefield. "I will give you one opportunity and one opportunity only. Stand down and do not fight against us. If you do this, you will all be spared."

"Why in the world would I surrender to someone I can defeat?" Cassandra laughed haughtily. "Once you die, I will be the Demon Queen as I should have been this whole time!"

"...Then the choice is made." Alice said as she turned around. "I am not responsible for what happens now. Yukari, they're all yours."

"Yes." Yukari said.

"Hmph." Cassandra said. "Alright then, Emily. Ran, let us return to the mansion." She said.

"Yes Mom." The blonde girl said.

"Yes, Cassandra-Sama." The maid said. The three of them disappeared leaving the two other women behind with the fifty or so rank and files.

"Hey where did they go?" Evangeline said.

"The woman in red was the powerful one." Reya said. "The blonde and the maid were less so."

"I see." Yukari said. "Alright. Miyuki set up the formation and we'll get moving."

"Right. Akeno, I need you protecting Asia and Reya. Asia I'm gonna need you on standby in case anyone gets hurt." Miyuki said. "Xenovia, Kuroka. You have the 'fun part' you will take on those two youkai there and their vassals.

"Consider it done." Xenovia said.

"Whatever you say-nyaa..." Kuroka purred.

"Akeno, in addition to defending Reya and Asia, I want you to pick off some of the vassals and make sure Xenovia and Kuroka don't get overwhelmed. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course." Akeno said.

"Alright, are the rest of you fine with your roles? Reya I also need you to keep an eye out in case reinforcements show up. Bureijin might send help or help for them might arrive, if it's the latter, get in touch with Evangeline or myself and we'll order a retreat." Miyuki said.

"If it looks like one of us can't make it however, you are commanded to leave us behind." Evangeline said.

"That command is only extended to those not in the mansion team." Yukari said. "If Kuroka and Xenovia find themselves in trouble, save them."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that." Xenovia said.

"OK...Charge! !" Yukari shouts as she took off.

"Come on!" Miyuki said as the rest followed her.

Xenovia and Kuroka sped up, passing by Yukari as the former slashed Ex-Durandal at the charging youkai. "Haa!" She shouted.

A force blasted a path between them. "Thanks!" Yukari said. "Come on Miyuki, Evangeline!" She said blasting past them and their leaders.

"What are you doing? ! After the-? !"

"Ah ah ah..." Kuroka said wagging her finger playfully as her Youjutsu mist blanketed the area. "We were told you keep you here-nya."

"And that's just what we'll do!" Xenvoia said pointing Durandal at them.

The raven haired woman turned to the blonde. "Well Umbra, let's show them what sort of mistake they made."

"Yes, Chuu..." Umbra said as tentacles began forcing themselves from her umbrella.

"What the hell? !" Reya said with wide eyes.

"Uuu..." Asia said seeing Chuu's transformation which morphed her lower body into that of an insect.

"Shake it off!" Chuu said closing her parasol and slashing it forward, creating a burst of wind that scattered the mist.

The youkai got back to their feet and charged Kuroka and Xenovia. However and arc of lightning cut them off. "Oh no no no...this just won't do." Akeno said walking forward in her miko outfit. She had a slight flush of her cheeks. "Xenovia-Chan, Kuroka-Chan, take care of those two back there, I'll handle this."

"Like hell!" The crowd chorused. Another arc of lightning struck them directly this time, holding them in place as the shock worked out of their system.

"Now I said I'd be the one to take care of you." Akeno said licking her lips. "You should all be good girls...and sit down!" She shouts hitting them with another bolt.

"Aagh!" They let out a collective gasp in pain.

Xenovia and Kuroka walked by them and approached Chuu and Umbra respectively. "How strange, you decide to put the swordwielder on me." Chuu noted.

"Ufufufufu, it's been a while since I've had fresh calamari." Kuroka said with a leer.

"Such arrogance, you think you're a match for me?" Umbra asked as one of her tentacles swung toward Kuroka. "!" Her eyes widened as it phased through Kuroka. "What? !"

"Sorry-nya...but it's going to take more than brute force to deal with me." Kuroka said from behind her.

"!" Umbra turned to find nothing.

"Haa!" Xenovia shouts slashing down at Chuu, who raised her arms to block.

"Ggh!" Chuu grunted. "Heh!" She smirked as she sunk into the ground.

"Whoa!" Xenovia said, her own momentum sending her to the ground. "!" She was unable to get up in time and was knocked into the air by Chuu who reemerged from the ground. She brought out her wings and caught herself.

"How foolish to think that one a piece would be enough to handle us." Chuu smirked.

"There's a reason for that." Xenovia said closing her eyes.

"Oh?" Chuu said. "That would be?"

"Destruction!" Xenovia said slashing Ex-Durandal downward, using Excalibur Destruction's aura to attack her.

"Guuh? !" Chuu gasped as the full force slammed into her.

"Usually I like to test myself against an opponent, but against you, I cannot do that." Xenovia said.

"Test yourself? Don't make me laugh!" Chuu shouts, struggling to get up.

"You've only ever preyed on the weak, you've never fought someone who is strong." Xenovia said.

"I'll show you!" Chuu shouts going under ground again.

Xenovia closed her eyes and focused. "!" Seconds after she did she felt the ground fracture beneath her feet and jumped. "Haa!" She said stabbing Ex-Durandal downward.

"Gulh!" Xenovia barely made out the gasp Chuu let out before exhaling her last breath.

"Hmph.." Xenovia said as he walked toward Akeno.

At the same time, Umbra couldn't hit the real Kuroka to save her life. She closed her eyes and calmed down. She turned her head and shot one of her tentacles outward, wrapping it around the real Kuroka's wrist.

"Kuroka-San!" Asia said in worry.

"Relax-nya, I knew this was going to happen." Kuroka said as she grabbed the tentacle with her bound up hand while blue senjutsu flames levitated behind her. "Bad move." She said as she sent them along the tentacle and into her face.

"Aaagh!" Umbra hit the ground, lifeless after a few moments of being in shock from the pain.

"...Does anyone else feel like we over matched them." Xenovia said getting back to Akeno.

"Well, these two weren't that much more powerful than the ones Akeno-San took out." Reya said. "The maid's about twice as strong as them, the blonde girl was about one and a half times stronger than her...but..."

"But?" Xenovia asked.

"The woman in red, Cassandra...she was at least five times stronger than that. She's close to Alice-Sama's own power. I think she's the sole reason Alice recommended coming here." Reya said.

"I see..." Xenovia said. "Well let's get back to Alice-Sama and ask what we should do."

"Right-nya." Kuroka said.

However, when they got to where Alice was supposed to be. She wasn't there. "What the?" Asia said. "Where is she?"

"Her power's definitely still nearby, but I can't track it." Reya said. "...Hmn..." She cast away her Sacred Gear. "Oh well. I can't sense any reinforcements for kilometers so she should be fine."

"Let's head to the mansion anyway." Kuroka shrugged.

Meanwhile, at the mansion. Evangeline was fight with Ran, the Maid. "Hah! It's been awhile since I've fought a Scylla!" Evangeline said batting away several tentacle attacks with her hands and legs.

"Just the same it's been quite some time since I've last crossed paths with a vampire." Ran said, leaning forward, thrusting her straight hand out at Evangeline's neck, looking to crush her windpipe.

"Not today!" Evangeline said grabbing her arm and twisting it around. _"Seventeen arrows of Ice!" She said lining them on her fist. "Chilling Blow!" _She shouts, thrusting her fist into the side of Ran's torso.

"Ghh!" Ran grunted as she was knocked back. As she was however, she wrapped one of her tentacles around Evangeline's neck and threw her to the ground.

"Gah!" Evangeline said. "Heh!" She extended her hand and wrapped strings around Ran's wrist. She got up and pulled Ran toward her. She ducked as the Scylla went over her head. She then pulled again and sent her overhead and crashing into the ground.

Ran grunted and got back to a vertical base. She was being pulled again, but let herself go flying, cutting the strings as she did. She then pivoted her lower body forward and wrapped her tentacles around Evangeline, taking her to the ground. Ran laughed. "Hahahaha, I have you now..." She said licking her lips.

"Do you now?" Evangeline said. "It's a shame, you youkai in particular seem to be all physicality."

"What was that? You really want to talk tough now that I've got you bound?" Ran asked with a smirk.

"It's not you that has me Scylla, it's me...that has you." Evangeline said as the air around her started to get colder by the second.

"Wh-Wha? !" Ran shouts. "What are you doing? ! Why is your aura so dark and your body so cold now? !"

"Meet my Magia Erebea transformation, the Queen of Ice." Evangeline said. "You sealed your fate the second you grabbed me."

"No!" Ran shouts shooting off of Evangeline. She looked down in shock as her tentacles started to freeze. "No!" She said as they still froze even after the separation.

"The second you touched me in this form, you were doomed." Evangeline said extending her hand toward her. "Goodbye." She said.

"Aaaahhhhhh! !" Ran screamed as she was frozen completely.

Evangeline thought about punching the frozen maid, and shattering her completely, but decided against it. "It's a lovely sculpture." She said as she walked toward the door. "...Huh?" She said as she found she couldn't open the door. "Oh ho?" She cast a spell on it to break it down, but to no avail. "...It must be Cassandra's doing, if I can't break it like this, then Miyuki and Yukari are on their own...Shit..."

At the same time as the fights outside. Yukari and Miyuki cornered Emily and Cassandra in the foyer of the mansion. "I'm warning you right now, step down and lay down arms and you won't be killed." Yukari said.

"The same drivel as Alice...such weakness." Cassandra said.

"I do not see mercy as weakness." Yukari said.

"But it is, you're too weak willed to kill your enemy." Cassandra said with a demure smirk. "Emily, take care of them.

"Yes mother." Emily said as she transformed, her twin tailed hair turning to yellow tentacles and red tentacles coming out of the bottom of her dress.

Yukari sighed. "This is what I get for trying to spare a family."

"Balance...Break." Miyuki and Yukari said.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Hm?" Cassandra said. "...Well well, you've gotten stronger, but it makes no difference."

Emily moved toward them only to collide with Miyuki who swung her staff at her. "Onee-Chan, move forward, I got this."

"Ghh, get out of Emily's way you common filth!" Emily snapped.

"No, I don't think I will!" Miyuki said punching Emily in the face.

"Aagh! You hurt Emily! You bitch!" Emily wrapped her left twin tail tentacles around Miyuki's arm and threw her into the wall. Miyuki quickly caught her bearings and ducked out of the way as Emily sent more tentacles out at her.

"..." Yukari stepped toward Cassandra as the two fought.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and talk me out of it again." Cassandra said.

"Why waste my breath." Yukari said unsheathing both her swords. "You're just going to shoot it down anyway."

"I would." Cassandra said. "...Ufufu, you're going to go down smooth."

"Is that right?" Yukari said appearing behind her. _"Hellfire Flash!" _

"? !" Cassandra's eyes widened slightly as red hot flames impacted her back.

"Mother? !" Emily said only to get kicked in the face by Miyuki.

"Pay attention." Miyuki said. _"Earth Breaker Staff!" _

"!" Emily moved her tentacles over her head. "Hnngh!" She grunted.

"Sylph!" Miyuki said as wind forced itself out of the top of her staff.

"You...will not over power Emily!" Emily shouts.

"Hah! You're pretty tough for a noble girl!" Miyuki said.

"You can crack that up to Emily's mother's superior genes!" Emily shouted, wrapping her tentacles around Miyuki's staff and threw her to the ground. "You're mine now!"

"!" Miyuki watched as Emily bore down on her.

(crash!)

"!" Emily gasped. "Oh no! Emily broke a vase! Mother's gonna kill Emily!" She said. "Wait, where did the neko youkai go? !"

"Haa!" Miyuki said punching Emily in the back. "Thank you Kaede for the ninja tricks!"

"Agh!" Emily gasped. "You tricked Emily!" She said.

"Stop that." Miyuki said with a glower.

"..What does Emily have to stop?" Emily asked.

"That!" Miyuki said pointing at her with an annoyed glare. "Stop talking like that."

"But Emily always talks like this." Emily said.

"Ghh!" Miyuki growled. "It's annoying!"

"It's normal." Emily said.

"OK Dwayne." Miyuki drawled. (1 )

"Dwayne? Who's Dwayne?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Miyuki said appearing in front of Emily in a burst of wind.

"!"

"_Downburst Fist!" _Miyuki shouts punching down at Emily.

"? !" Emily held her fist back. "Aagh! Wind Magic? ! No fair!"

"This is a war you brat." Miyuki said. "That's what your mother's competing in! If you didn't realize that you should have been hiding!"

"Gaaahhh! !" Emily shouts as she was sent flying backward. She bounced off the floor and caught herself. "Ulgh..." Emily said pushing herself up.

"Had enough?" Miyuki said pointing her staff at Emily.

"Not a chance!" Emily shouts getting to her feet.

"..." Miyuki sighed, putting away her staff and moved to strike her down again when tentacles came out of her skirt and she went into a spin. "!" She stopped and shielded herself.

"Hahahahaha! How do you like this huh? !" Emily laughed.

"Are you kidding me...it doesn't hurt...at all!" Miyuki said cocking her fist back. _"Alright, let's see if I can replicate this attack..." She thought. "First wind magic, then use fire magic to heat the air up around and in the wind magic, there by heating up the molecules...then pressurize the air!" _

A spark flared to life along Miyuki's fist before it was surrounded in red lightning. _"Got it!" Miyuki thought_ _as she shaped the lightning into a head of a dragon. _

"? !" Emily's eyes widened. "If that hits Emily, it will hurt badly!" She tried to move back only for Miyuki to grab a handful of tentacles and hold her there. "? !"

"Where do you think you're going? Don't be a coward now!" Miyuki said as her red lightning covered fist laid into Emily's chest. _Thunderous Dragon Fist!" _

A thunderclap was heard as she was sent flying back, landing in front of Cassandra who was still fighting Yukari. "Hm?" Cassandra said.

"Huh?" Yukari said turning her head to Miyuki. "Nice!" She said.

"You having trouble with her Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Just having trouble figuring out how to damage her." Yukari said. "It's like every time I try, something blocks it, and look at this." She raised her hand out toward Miyuki.

"The hell? You're burnt?" Miyuki said seeing burns on Yukari's knuckles and fingers.

"I don't know what it is, it happened when I went to punch this bitch in the stomach." Yukari said.

"..." Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"So...it's just me left now, is it?" Cassandra said.

"..." Yukari and Miyuki felt the temperature drop about ten degrees.

"_What is this...pressure I'm feeling?" Yukari thought. _

"_Her presence, it's..so immense!" Miyuki thought. _

"That's right. Give up or end up like your daughter." Yukari said.

Cassandra smiled eerily at them, unfazed by Yukari's words. "My family had always lived here in this village you know, every male youkai or even wayward human that came by...we would feast upon. I've lost count of how many there have been here, that have fallen, but that doesn't mean we discriminate completely, troublesome women were dealt the same fate as well...just like you."

"That's...insane!" Miyuki said with wide eyes.

"That said, you two look positively delectable." Cassandra said licking her lips. "A pair of youkai that caught Alice's eye, the same aura as I felt a few weeks ago from the west..."

Yukari felt disgust washing over her. "So you want to eat us? Fat fucking chance." She scoffed.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhm..." Cassandra laughed derisively as liquid began to ooze out from her body, her dress changing shape and even color.

"Gulh? !" Miyuki said as bubbling dark red flesh began to cover Cassandra's body forming a dress like appearance. "Disgusting!" She shouts.

"Mother." Emily said stirring from her unconsciousness. "Give Emily some power, Emily will fight alongside you."

"..." Cassandra glanced down coldly at her daughter. "I've explained this to you many times before Emily...this world works on the principle of 'Survival of the Fittest.' Those deemed unfit will be deemed as nourishment for the victors."

"? !" Yukari and Miyuki's eyes widened in horror as Cassandra's dark red flesh extended outward, covering the whole of the room, Emily included. They jumped to evade getting covered themselves.

"No! ! Mother...! !" Emily's screams were heard, drowning out in the flesh covering the room.

"N...No way..." Miyuki said in disbelief. "You...You ate your own daughter? !"

"Of course..she was mine, and I've merely returned the life I gave her...back to myself. A daughter who cannot understand the law of this world...is no longer necessary." Cassandra said.

"!" Miyuki heard rattling and she looked over at Yukari. Kazeken and Ryuuga were both shaking in her hands.

"You...You bitch...!" Yukari growled in an almost feral fashion. "That was your daughter...she's supposed to be able to depend on you!" She roared.

"The Nereneid family line has always been this way, foolish girl. Just because you foolish Kuroshi and Tsuki valued such stupid things, doesn't mean every family in Makai did. Maybe that was why they met the loathsome fate they did...killed by their own, how pathetic." Cassandra said.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. **_"YOU BITCH! ! !" _**Yukari screamed, charging Cassandra with the elements and a blue aura wrapped around her.

"_Wait is that Touki? !" Miyuki thought. _

Cassandra made a wall of her corrosive flesh to block Yukari's fist. "Ngh? !" Cassandra grunted feeling a massive force pushing against it.

"First I was going to defeat you because it was my job, but now...I'm going to kill you because I fucking feel like it!" Yukari said. "Rrrghh! !" She took a step forward and launched Cassandra into the wall.

"Guh? !" Cassandra gasped as her back crashed against it, the blow lightened by her flesh covering the wall.

"Miyuki!" Yukari said.

"Y-Yes? !" Miyuki said, surprised by the shout.

"The girl is buried in the flesh around here." Yukari said stabbing one of her sheathes into the flesh, surround the tip that went inside the flesh in rocks. "Dig her out. I can still feel her presence."

"Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Oh? You mean to save my daughter, how foolish." Cassandra said getting to her feet. "Wasn't she your enemy?"

"I don't care about that." Yukari grunted. "No child deserves that fate. To have her parent eat them."

"I understand Onee-Chan." Miyuki said appearing behind Yukari and getting to work.

"Now...the killing continues!" Yukari shouts shooting above Cassandra. _"Katensho!" _She shouts slashing both swords down at Cassandra who blocked with her corrosive flesh.

"Uhuhuhuhu...this room is no different than my body now girl. You're in the epitome of my territory." Cassandra said.

"? !" Yukari placed her heels on the wall of corrosive flesh and backflipped off of it as a torrent of flesh aimed to capture her from behind. "Hn? !" Yukari noticed her shoes were gone, melted. "Shit." She said using wind magic to cut off her stockings. "Fuck..!" She hissed as she felt a slow burning sensation on the soles of her feet.

"Like it? My whole body like it is now...is like one giant digestive organ. You're basically already in my stomach." Cassandra said.

"Onee-Chan! Use your elemental magic to act as a shield!" Miyuki said.

"Shut up you foolish girl!" Cassandra said launching a torrent of corrosive flesh at Miyuki.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER! !" Yukari said stepping between them and blasting the flesh back with a Katensho. "The attacking flesh isn't as thick..." She noted. _"I've got an idea." She thought. _

"Very well, I shall take you down first, as your order of birth suggests I should!" Cassandra said attacking Yukari who had taken to the air. Yukari ducked under the tendril of flesh and shot by it.

"Mrn.." Cassandra grunted as she sent more at her.

Yukari kept dodging and weaving the tendrils until there was only one escape point left. She shot through it and landed on the ground. _"Katensho: Flash Kill!" _

(boom!)

As Yukari shot by Cassandra, the flame around her sword connected with Cassandra and exploded. "..." Yukari glanced back to see Cassandra still standing there.

"...Is that all you got?" Cassandra said turning her head toward Yukari with a cruel smirk.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as the tendrils she had avoided earlier all came around and above her. "Ngh? !" Her eyes widened as corrosive flesh wrapped around her ankles. "Damn!" She shouted. _"Earth Guard!" _

"Uhuhuhuhuhu, it's no use..." Cassandra giggled derisively.

"Onee-Chan!" Miyuki shouts.

"Yes, she'll be apart of me shortly girl...now it's your turn."

"Ssss..." A hiss and bubbling could be heard.

"Hm?" Cassandra said turning her head to find a red light in her flesh. "Oh dear, she is persistent."

"Haaaaaa! !" Yukari roared, burning away the corrosive flesh with flames.

"You're looking pretty worse for wear there girl." Cassandra giggled.

"Haa...haa...haa..." There were light chemical burns all over Yukari's body, her shirt now looking more like a bikini top and her pants had been melted all the way to her pelvis. She panted heavily. "I said...I'd kill you...and I will! !" She shouts jumping in the air, swords over head.

"? !" Cassandra's eyes widened as blue light surrounded her sword. _"That energy, it's quite powerful!" She thought. _

"_Heavenly Demon Revival!" Yukari shouts slashing downward. _

Cassandra raised a wall of flesh that was sliced in half. Yukari held both her swords in position. _"Eighteenfold Rakshasa!" _She shouts, cutting Cassandra multiple times with both her blades. _"Flame Tiger's Prowl!_" The eighteen pointed star cut in front of her congealed into a tiger that slammed into Cassandra.

"Gulh? !" Cassandra spat out blood as she was blown back.

"I got her!" Miyuki said finally 'unfleshing' Emily who was moderately burned. "Damn! I gotta get these clothes off her!"

Cassandra got back up, her flesh greatly burned and cut. "Hrn! !" She grunted, and it all healed.

"What...the hell? !" Yukari said in shock.

"Heh..." Cassandra smirked and grabbed Yukari by the feet into her corrosive flesh.

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened. "No...!" She growled at Cassandra.

"Onee-Chan, aah? !" Miyuki gasped as the same happened to her.

"Now...you're both mine...!" Cassandra said with a predatory smirk.

"Onee-Chan! I can't move, she's got my hands and feet!" Miyuki said.

"Damn it! !" Yukari roared.

"So...it came to this, like I thought."

"? !" Yukari, Miyuki and Cassandra turned to find Alice approaching them.

"Alice? ! When did you...how did you? !" Yukari said.

"I figured she'd be too much for you, but still I am impressed...I see that Kenshin trusts his back to some powerful allies." Alice said.

"Alipheese..." Cassandra glowered.

"To think you would last this long in battle against Cassandra Nereneid." Alice said.

"Such a high level demon in such a remote village..." Miyuki said.

"She is simply put one of the strongest members of the Taiyoukai Council." Alice said. "Like I said before, she challenged me for the right to the throne, and my mother before me."

"Yes, I was defeated straight up by your mother in the past, but I should have defeated you, and if not for that meddlesome fox, I would have." Cassandra said.

"Fool, Tamamo was only there to ensure their was no teaming up amongst you, Sheena and myself." Alice said. "Sheena wanted the throne and felt she was strong enough to take it, while you coveted it greatly."

"I'm much different now." Cassandra said.

"Now you say..." Alice said laughing under her breath. "From what I see, nothing's changed, you've merely gorged yourself."

"I've stored and saved my power since that defeat, now I would destroy you, Alipheese." Cassandra said.

"Just as I thought, you would never have been fit to sit on the Demon Queen's throne." Alice said.

"This coming from someone who put a tyrant on the throne next to her?" Cassandra said.

"..." Alice closed her eyes. "That is a mistake I am in the process of correcting."

"Following in your mother's footsteps, a fool to the very end. Except you won't be murdered by Forbesii, no, it is I who shall kill you!" Cassandra's corrosive flesh slammed into Alice.

"Agh!" Alice gasped in pain as it slipped off of her body after hitting.

"So tell me, what reason did you really have for coming here? I doubt you would really travel all this way to attack me." Cassandra said. "I would have just waited for your inevitable defeat at Forbesii's hands you know."

"As long as a demon like you exists, the fissure between youkai will never truly close." Alice said. "You egged it along, raping the now leader of the Gorgon's Eye when he was a young teenager, thereby planting and growing the seed of hatred he has for female youkai. If it wasn't for RyuuTaisho Kuroshi and his father's interference he would have died. As Demon Queen, I cannot allow trash like you to live any longer."

"Alice, don't...I can...handle this, you don't have to dirty your hands on your own subjects..." Yukari grunted in pain as the acid burned her.

"A Queen is allowed to execute those she deems to be treasonous. Though this will be the first time I've done such." Alice said.

"Why should predators spare any thought for their prey? What kind of world do you think we live in?" Cassandra asked. "Those who are weak should just bow to the strong and become their sustenance!" She shouts as more corrosive flesh slams into Alice. "No matter how hard you cry out for your pathetic dream of peace, you will never change the laws of this world!" Cassandra shouts as her flesh swarmed around Alice. She smirked. "Prepare yourself Alipheese, though we youkai can ensure no pain comes to those we devour, you will not be granted that courtesy. Then I will do the same to these two girls, the ones outside, and the run down that last Kuroshi and give him the same fate! Those fools, who ignore their youkai instincts to devour and conquer and take what is theirs! It's no wonder they fell from their status as Leaders of the Taiyoukai Council!"

"I see..." Alice said. "So this is how you devour, just like an amoeba. Moving your digestive organ outside your own body at will you ensure there will be no escape for them."

"That's right, I can control it at will and it stretches from any impact." Cassandra said with a smirk. "Now scream! Scream as your better devours you Alipheese! !"

"If that's the case..." Alice said gazing at Cassandra. _"Eyes of Chaos!" _

"Gh? !" Cassandra grunted.

"What the?" Yukari said as the corrosive flesh began to vibrate.

"What happened, it's releasing us and it doesn't burn anymore." Miyuki said as it fell off and turned to goo. "Even Alice is free now."

"N-No! ! My control? !" Cassandra gasped in dread as all the flesh not directly attached to Cassandra herself began to melt away.

"Your corrosive flesh is made up of many individual cells that each have their own will, If someone were to disturb the connection, they'd fall to nothing but useless flesh like they used to be." Alice said.

"That can't be possible! Eye magic from a low rank youkai like you shouldn't affect me! !" Cassandra spat.

"Well, if I am a low rank youkai...then you are even lower than dirt...as you were careless, and are much weaker than I am." Alice said with a smirk of her own.

"I fought your mother on equal terms before! I did!" Cassandra shouted.

"Stop clinging to the past." Yukari said walking up next to Alice. "Obviously if you can't beat this Alice...then she's obviously surpassed her mother already."

"In reality you aren't even as strong as one of the Knights or Cardinals." Alice said.

"Or even my brother, the Vice Commander of the Revolution." Miyuki said.

"No...! My body! !" Cassandra said, her own flesh beginning to devour her.

"She's...digesting herself?" Yukari said.

"No...not me...why do I have to die? !" Cassandra shouts desperately.

"I believe Yukari here could explain it to you." Alice said.

"You said yourself that this world runs on survival of the fittest...right?" Yukari asked. "Well, if that is the law of the world, then...you're guilty of the crime of not being one of the fittest then."

"No! Help me, please! Don't let me die!" Cassandra pleaded.

"...You know, we'd love to, but...we'd just hate to pull you from your ideal, darwinism world." Miyuki coldly stated.

"My apologies Cassandra, but we won't help you, even if you beg." Alice said with a cold glare. "You killed too many, I must pass judgment on you."

"AAAaaaaahhhhhhhh! !" Cassandra let out a horrifying scream as she was digested and dissolved by her own flesh.

"Seems like poetic justice to me." Yukari said. "Killed in the same manner in which she killed others."

"Yes..." Alice said. "Don't let this get to you, you did well, it's just Cassandra in this form was a horrible opponent."

"Yeah, but still it's gonna leave a bad taste in my mouth." Yukari said. "Miyuki, how is she?"

"She's alive, but...she's badly injured and burnt." Miyuki said looking over Emily.

"..." Alice moved up to Emily and opened her eyes. _"Eyes of Sleep." _

"Lets take her to Asia then, she should be able to take care of most of it, but she needs to remain asleep for now, we need to get away from this village." Yukari said.

Evangeline watched as the door opened and Yukari, Alice and Miyuki came out. "You went in there? And what's with the girl? Why are we taking a hostage."

"She's not a hostage." Yukari said walking by her, carrying Emily in her arms.

"What happened?" Evangeline said.

Miyuki leaned over and whispered into Evangeline's ear about what happened. "...I see...she's probably traumatized by it, you're right to keep her asleep for now." Evangeline said, knowing how touchy a subject that was for the siblings.

(break)

_A few days later. _

Kenshin, Tamamo, Erubetie and Granberia stood in the field outside Grangold as Bureijin and Yukari's groups came back to them. "I see there were few if no casualties. That's good." Kenshin said.

"Report." Tamamo said.

"Right, we ran into a homunculi force at Murasaki, and a rouge succubus who used Lilim and Lilith to cast the Great Barrier of Babylon over the village. The rouge succubus has been detained, everything is back in order at the village, but..." Bureijin said.

"But?" Kenshin said.

"The Grand Cardinals also had to contend with the Artificial Yonseirei." Issei said with Irina and Sextum nodding.

"Hmn...I see." Kenshin said.

"We ran into one at Undine's Spring named Grandine, but the other three?" Erubetie said.

"The other three resemble the other three spirits, just darker in complexion, and attitude." Bureijin said. "Though I believe they might not have been at full power."

"I see..." Kenshin closed his eyes.

"The Great Barrier of Babylon huh? That's concerning..." Tamamo said furrowing her brow. "The fact that they had to get a rouge succubus to make Lilim and Lilith do it suggests a homunculized Succubi or Incubi can't pull off Minagi's magic."

"Right." Kenshin nodded. "Alright, so everything went OK on your end." Bureijin and his group all nodded their heads. "OK, then Yukari you report."

"We arrived at Lady Village to a small force, according to Xenovia, Kuroka and Evangeline, the main fighters weren't all that strong." Yukari said.

"OK?" Kenshin said. "I'm sensing a 'but'"

"But the one leading them all, Cassandra, proved to be a formidable foe." Miyuki said.

"Of course, she was one of the strongest Taiyoukai." Tamamo said.

"I fought her until I couldn't any longer, but Alice had to step in and finish her off, by using her magic to make Cassandra's own body consume itself." Yukari said.

Kenshin blinked. "Wha?"

"Aah, nice going Alice, you made the Amoeba youkai kill herself." Tamamo said with a nod.

"We also brought her daughter Emily Nereneid with us." Evangeline said.

"You didn't take her out too?" Tamamo asked. "I mean I'd rather you didn't but..."

"..." Yukari closed her eyes. "I felt sorry for her."

"Sorry? What happened?" Kenshin said. "You don't bring people back on jobs without good reason, especially ones that were enemies."

"Onii-Chan...after I finished fighting Emily, she asked her mom to restore her power, to heal her, but..." Miyuki closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"The bitch...she tried to devour her, her own daughter!" Yukari snarled.

"!" Kenshin and everyone not in Yukari's group either gasped or stared at her in shock.

"It's true." Alice nodded.

"And she is for sure dead, right?" Kenshin said.

"Yes, we watched her die, begging for her own life." Yukari said.

"Good, cause if she wasn't and was prisoner, I would have found her, and slashed her throat myself." Kenshin said with a scowl. "You made the right choice. Have the men take her and get her a room at the inn."

"Right." Akatama said, whistling for some of the men.

"Was there any hiccups along the way?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms.

"No." Bureijin and Yukari said. "...Well..unless you count some of the men and women having to work out some of the excess lust from the Barrier, which I don't." Bureijin added.

"Hahahaha. Very well then." Kenshin said. "If that's all, you may carry on inside and..." He paused seeing three familiar faces. "Rami, Rumi, Remi, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm..." Issei said scratching his cheek. "That...would be because of me. Rami heard my alias, and fawned on me while Rumi and Remi want me to help grow theirs."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Ahum...I see..." Kenshin said. "Carry on."

Everyone split up and Kenshin walked back to the inn. No sooner than he sat down, he heard a knock on the door. "Must be Gasper with his report. Come in!" He called out.

"Is now a bad time?" Alice said coming inside.

"Alice? Huh...I figured you would wanna get a bite to eat first." Kenshin said, a slight pang in his chest being felt as he recalled the dream he had.

"In a bit." Alice said closing the door. "Is it a bad time though?"

"No. I was probably going to take a nap." Kenshin said. "Tamamo and I got a system going, I'll take all the morning meetings and issues, and she'll take the afternoon while we'll both handle the nighttime ones."

"Aah, you are smart to accept her help, I go to her for help too from time to time." Alice said. "So...I noticed the vampire boy stalking your fiancee earlier, what's up with that?"

Kenshin sighed. "Just a precaution I hope, I can't help feeling Rias isn't safe."

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked. Kenshin explained to her what took place a few days prior. "...I see...that is strange."

"I just want assurance that whatever is happening isn't endangering her." Kenshin said.

"I can't say I blame you." Alice said.

"You seem troubled." Kenshin said.

"...I'm just thinking about what happened back in Lady Village." Alice said taking a seat next to him. "Until recently, a lot of Youkai had those sentiments against me, they didn't like the way things were going and all."

"Probably because they were caught in a bind, they didn't want to serve Forbesii, but at the same time, you were losing ground so they were about to cut their losses." Kenshin said.

"Well, before he...went rouge, Luka also helped." Alice said.

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "I can't believe someone who is supposed to be me did something like that."

"Maybe he was conditioned to the desperation we were all feeling." Alice said. "Then he knew you were alive and stronger than he was...and it scared him into joining forces with Forbesii."

"I guess." Kenshin said.

"...Kenshin...can I admit something to you?" Alice said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"...Back forty or so years ago, which would be around twenty in Mundus Magicus...Forbesii came to me, and took some of the venom I produce as a lamia. I didn't know what he did with it, until just recently." Alice said.

"..." Kenshin turned his head toward her.

"Yukari tells me that your father succumbed to a slow acting poison. That he was hit with twenty years ago in your world." Alice said.

"...So...you're saying it was yours then?" Kenshin asked.

"...Yes. It has to be." Alice said.

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Are you...angry?" Alice asked.

"...No." Kenshin said. "I'm not, not at you anyway."

"?" Alice gazed at him curiously.

"I don't blame an unaware source for what someone did with their power. Like if someone killed someone else close to me with the elements, I wouldn't blame the Yonseirei." Kenshin said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Yukari tells me he died right in front of you."

"I am...I mean were you there, was it your own physical hand or powers that killed my father? No. It was just venom that was taken from you." Kenshin said. "Don't blame yourself for something out of your control."

"...Thank you." Alice said with her eyes closed.

"Besides, I don't recall seeing a beautiful lamia on that fateful night." Kenshin said.

"..." Alice rolled her eyes. "Sweet nothings will get you nowhere."

"Aah damn." Kenshin said snapping his fingers.

"..." Alice covered her mouth and laughed into it. "You're engaged, what the hell?"

"I have a harem that my fiancee manages, so I can at least engage in flirting." Kenshin shrugged.

"Hmn...how unfortunate...we lamia are rather possessive of our mates." Alice said.

"Well then as a tip, don't take an interest in Issei, I may have backed into this, but he actively wants one." Kenshin said.

"Haha, I see." Alice said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"On second thought, I think I'll go for a walk before I take a nap." Kenshin said getting up off the bed. However as he went to take a step to turn and help Alice up, his foot caught on her tail and he lost his balance. "Whoa? !"

"Aaah? !" Alice exclaimed as Kenshin landed on top of her.

"Ngh...s-sorry." Kenshin said.

"Watch where you step, there's a long tail in the room." Alice grunted.

"Hey I said I'm sorry, what more do you...want..." Kenshin trailed off as he pushed himself up, his eyes meeting Alice's.

"..." Alice went silent as well, her eyes gazing into Kenshin's own.

"Alice...?" Kenshin said.

"Yes...?" Alice said.

"Would...you be upset if I were to kiss you right now?" Kenshin asked, a smidge of pink adorning his cheeks.

"...I think I'd be more upset if you did nothing." Alice said, her own blush flaring to life.

"I see..." Kenshin said before lowering his lips on top of hers.

"Mmh..." Alice closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

Kenshin's hands cupped her sides, stroking her skin softly. He could feel a shiver run through her.

Alice bit down gently on this bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth as she pushed her tongue through. "Mmgh!" Alice moaned as she felt her chest press against Kenshin's. Her erect nipples digging into his skin.

"Mh..nn..." Kenshin moaned into her, feeling one of her hands rubbing his ears softly. He pushed back against her longer, serpentine tongue, but she moved more of it into his mouth and wrapped it around his, stroking it.

"Haa..." Alice sighed out, feeling something nudging against her, she thought he might be getting aroused, but felt a palm moving down her stomach.

The two broke apart for air, initially intending to go back for a second round when both their eyes widened and they shot off each other like they had been burned. Kenshin turned around. "Aaah...u-uhm..." Kenshin started to stammer.

"Aaah...w-well..." Alice was faring no better.

"I...I think I'll just be going." Kenshin said.

"Y-Yes..." Alice said. "I'll be heading back to the castle, let me know if you need anything..." She said.

As the two went their separate ways, they both brought their fingers to their lips. _"That felt so good..." They both thought. "But what the hell? ! OK I may be infatuated with him/her, but that was a lover's kiss! I still love Luka/have only kissed Rias like that recently!" Alice and Kenshin both thought respectively. _

"_Well, remember what we said about the Dragons of the Elements and the Fateburns?" Undine asked Kenshin. _

"_Yeah, but that's just a parallel." Kenshin thought. _

"_Maybe it's not...maybe you're falling for her." Salamander said. _

"_Yeah, I mean you are worried about how she's feeling a lot, like you are with members of your harem." Sylph said. _

"_..." Gnome nods. _

"Ugh..." Kenshin said as he went on his way.

(break)

_A few more days later. _

Rias sat in Kenshin's room in the inn, she had been told by Kenshin himself as he was on his way to a meeting the he finally had some free time and if she wanted to spend time with the real him, she could.

Meanwhile Gasper was just leaving after checking in on Rias, when Kenshin came up to him. "Eh? Kenshin-Senpai?" Gasper said. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting."

"Aah, I got someone to cover for me, is Rias in, Gasper-kun?" Kenshin asked.

"U-Uhm...n-no." Gasper said. _"OK, he never uses suffixes unless he's going out of his way to insult someone or be polite! I have to get to the real Kenshin-Senpai!" _

Kenshin's hand slapped down on Gasper's shoulder as he tried to back away. "Gasper-kun...you know it's not OK to lie to me." Kenshin said with an eerie smile.

"You're no-Guoh? !" Gasper doubled over as Kenshin punched him in the stomach. He felt to the ground unconscious.

"Tch...So I was too polite. Need to make sure I don't fuck up here, without any augments I'm pretty sure that Rias chick can take me until help arrives." 'Kenshin' said.

'Kenshin' entered the inn and made his way to 'his' room. Rias turned her head seeing the door open. "Oh! Kenshin, what are you doing here? You said the meeting wasn't supposed to let out until later."

'Kenshin' smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "It let out earlier than I thought."

"I see." Rias said. "So you came straight here? You don't need to force yourself if you need to unwind, I'll be happy to help you do so."

"Hahaha, thanks, but...it won't be necessary." 'Kenshin' said. "So, what are you doing?"

Rias turned to the folders she had laid out, they were from Rasai who had been taking notes on how she could improve. "Nothing much, just looking at some training stuff for later."

"You seem concerned about something." 'Kenshin' said.

"Not at all, it's just really getting into training comes with some mental wearies." Rias said shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, honestly even when we're together, you seem lately, like you're depressed." 'Kenshin' said.

"!" Rias turned to him.

"Oh, Did I say something strange?" 'Kenshin' asked.

Rias closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, it's fine, I'm glad you care enough about me to worry, but I'm fine."

"I see." 'Kenshin' said. "Well, Rias...I may be just guessing here, but I think you're forcing yourself to be happy around me, knowing I've been a clone most of the time."

"H-Huh?" Rias said. "I'm not..."

"I know how you must have been feeling, the real me being busy all the time, and being forced to spend your time with a cheap imitation." 'Kenshin' said wrapping an arm around her waist. "You've been trying so hard to hide it, but I can see it clearly."

"Kenshin? !" Rias said as 'Kenshin' pulled her into his arms.

"You don't have to hide it any longer. You can have me to yourself, from here onward." 'Kenshin' said.

"...!" Rias let out a gasp. "You're not Kensh-? !" Her body went slack and her eyes dulled.

"...There." He said as his image reverted to what it was before, purple hair, red eyes. "It's nothing personal, I'm just pushing my plan forward." Luka said with a small, humored smile. "I am sorry, honestly. Now...the core he prepared should subjugate you." He scooped her and moved to place her on the couch...when the door opened again.

"Rias I've come for a rematch I hope you're re- Rias? !"

Luka turned to find Sona in the doorway. "..."

"I recognize you, you're that other Kenshin, who wore the mask!" Sona shouts as her magic circle flared to life. "Unhand Rias this instant!"

"You really shouldn't have come, Sitri." Luka said vanishing from sight.

"Where did he ahh?" Luka appeared in behind her and chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Now my plan has to include you too." Luka said scooping her up and carrying her to the couch.

Moments later Kenshin was approaching the inn, while talking to Issei. "So, you didn't think to bring a change of clothes with you?" Issei asked.

"No, I forgot, it happens." Kenshin said. "I was gonna wear something japanese in style."

"Well, Chief should like that." Issei chuckled.

"Haha, Indeed." Kenshin said. "Huh?" He looked ahead.

"What the...?" Issei said doing the same.

"? !" Kenshin ran forward seeing Gasper laying on the ground.

"Gasper!" Issei said. "Oi Gasper! Wake up!"

"Huuuhhnn?" Gasper stirred and sat up. "Issei-Senpai...Kenshin-Senpai...oh thank goodness it's the real one this time..."

"The real one?" Issei said.

"FUCK!" Kenshin shouts running into the inn.

"Kenshin? !" Issei said taking off after him.

"Damn it! God fucking dammit! Why the fuck didn't I see it earlier? !" Kenshin berated. "I guess I didn't want to see it!"

"What?" Issei said as they ran upstairs to Kenshin's room.

The door swung open and Kenshin saw Luka, holding Rias in his arms, both of them looking at him with the same derisive smile. "Oh, hello Kenshin." Luka said.

"Chief!" Issei said. "And Kaichou too!" He said seeing Sona on the couch.

"..." Rias didn't respond.

"Luka...you have till the count of three to let Rias go and we'll step outside and finish this." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Aah you know I would, but then all the planning I've done would have been for nothing." Luka said with a smirk. "All the things I did to make sure you were kept busy and all that."

"So that was you huh?" Kenshin glowered.

"Let Chief go you asshole!" Issei said charging at him.

"Issei don't!" Kenshin shouts.

To Issei's and Kenshin's utter shock, Rias raised her hand and blew Issei back with her destruction magic. Kenshin caught Issei. "Chief...?" Issei said

"R...Rias?" Kenshin said seeing her keeping her magic circle active.

"Oh, I see, looks like your fiancee works for me now Kenshin." Luka said.

"Bastard! What did you do? !" Kenshin shouts.

"What did I do? I think it's more...what did you do?" Luka said. "I merely gave her what she wanted."

"...Krh!" Kenshin growled.

"If you want her and this one over here." Luka said gesturing toward Sona. "Come and find me on the Masouen continent. We'll settle our score there."

"Like hell!" Kenshin shouts. "You aren't going anywhere!" He shouts charging at him.

Luka, Rias and Sona disappeared before Kenshin could get to the former. "..." Kenshin stopped and just stood there.

"Kenshin?" Issei said.

"Fucking dammit! !" Kenshin roared. "Rrruuooohhh! !" He seethed and walked past Issei.

"Yo wait Kenshin, where are you going? !" Issei said chasing after him.

"Where do you think? I'm going to Masouen." Kenshin snarled.

"Kenshin, do you even know where that is?" Issei asked.

"It's the continent south of Sentora." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin!" Issei turned his head finding everyone running up to them. The two of the three peerages, Sona's being the lone exception, Serafall, Raiser, Ravel, Sextum, Grayfia, Rasai, the Grand Cardinals and Alice included.

"What's up Kenshin? Your mana's in an uproar and a furious one too." Akatama said.

"Yeah, if you want we can use that for training." Inutora said.

"Speaking of, where's Rias? It's about time for our training." Rasai said.

"Krh...!" Kenshin growled.

"Chief...isn't here." Issei said.

"Huh? Where is she?" Grayfia said.

"I'll going to go and get her." Kenshin said walking by. "Tamamo you're going to have to carry my duties for the next few days."

"What? Why?" Tamamo asked. "I don't mind it, but what's going on Kenshin? You seem like you're about to explode."

"Kenshin you're not getting out of here without telling them, we might as well come clean." Issei said.

"What?" Yukari said.

"The Betrayer." Kenshin said.

"? !" Everyone from Makai's eyes widened. "He was here? !" Akatama shouts.

"How? ! We should have been able to notice him!" Granberia shouts.

"He was using my image." Kenshin said. "Masquerading as one of my clones he got close to Rias...and..." Kenshin trailed off, gritting his teeth.

"What? What did Luka do Kenshin?" Alice said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"He...some how brainwashed Chi...er...Rias." Issei said. "When I tried to attack him to get Rias away from him. She...blasted me back."

"Wh-What? !" Akeno said in shock.

"N-No way! Chief Rias has been taken? !" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"Onee-Sama...no..." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"That coward!" Xenovia shouts.

"Chief Rias..." Koneko said

"We have to get her back!" Rossweisse said.

"When do we leave Kenshin?" Issei said.

"You don't. I leave." Kenshin said.

"What? Kenshin this is obviously a trap!" Yukari argued.

"And there's no telling what he might do if I take everyone down there! Also, taking too many would weaken our defenses!" Kenshin snapped. "_**I**_ have to go alone, _**I**_ have to get Rias and Sona back!"

"W-Wait, he got So-tan too? !" Serafall said with wide eyes.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "She was unconscious when I got there, and he took her with him when he left. I don't think she's been brainwashed. I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Kenshin, you realize that this could very well be a ploy to get you alone, right?" Grayfia said.

"I realize this, but what choice do I have?" Kenshin said.

"Lady Alipheese! Lord Kenshin!" One of the youkai came running up to them.

"Easy, catch your breath." Kenshin said. "Get him some water."

Irina handed him a bottle of water. "Thank you." He said taking a sip. "Haa..."

"What message do you bring?" Kenshin asked.

"Lady Sheena...of the White Tigers has fallen in battle!"

"? !" Kenshin and Issei let out a pair of gasps while everyone else was either shocked or worried, or didn't know enough to react properly.

"Fallen?" Kenshin said.

"She's still alive, but she was bested in battle by her brother Toraki." He said. "If we do nothing, the White Tigers will turn against us in a short time."

"Dammit!" Kenshin cursed. "I have to go help her, but I have to go to Masouen, I can't go to both places."

"Then don't." Issei said. "...Leave Sheena-San to me."

Kenshin turned to him. "Issei...you're sure?"

"Yeah." Issei said. "Sheena needs help, and so do Chief and Kaichou, and you have some personal beef with that Luka guy. Let me go in your place to help Sheena."

"Is that OK with you?" Kenshin asked Alice.

"...Y-Yes..." Alice said not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"...Alright, Issei get a team together and head out I'm going on ahead, make sure to take someone who knows how to get there." Kenshin said. "If you take Tamamo, the Cardinals are in charge of HQ if for whatever reason Alice can't lead right now."

Yukari followed after him. "Kenshin. Do you seriously have to go alone?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I know what you're going to say and if the land here was smaller, I'd be a little more inclined to bring the peerage with me, but..."

"No, I get it." Yukari said. "You just don't know what he could do, and want to ensure Rias' and Sona's safety any way you can."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I don't doubt you can come back, but...please just come back alive." Yukari said.

"Hey, I'm not getting myself killed again." Kenshin said. "Trust me."

"I know." Yukari said. "Good luck." She said kissing him on the lips for a second.

Kenshin made his way toward the gate and was stopped by someone wrapping her arms around him, "...?" He turned his head expecting to see Alice's hair, but instead seeing long purple hair. "Alma."

"Kenshin-Chan...I know...I know you're angry with him for taking Rias-Chan." Alma said. "But...could you please find it in your heart to spare him?"

"...?" Kenshin arched a brow at this. "Playing favorites?"

"It's not that..." Alma said shaking her head. "It's just...well...Luka was the first person who ever befriended me." She admitted.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"When I was a child, we met in one of the alleyways of Murasaki, he was scrounging around for food. I...started to feel sorry for him and brought him whatever I could to keep him fed, he always commented that he didn't need the help and was fine with picking apart scraps, that he was used to it." Alma explained. "We began to bond over each visit, and soon we met Betie and Granberry." She said.

"Souka." Kenshin said. "...I'm only going there to get Rias and Sona back...whether or not he forces my hand...remains to be seen."

"..." Alma went silent, releasing him.

"But thank you." Kenshin said as he walked forward.

"...Huh?" Alma said. "What for?"

Kenshin made a ninety degree turn and looked her in the eyes. "Take a good look at my face, and that should answer your question."

"...!" Alma let out a short gasp.

"I brought it up in Lilith, don't you remember?" Kenshin asked.

"I...I must not have been listening, I was probably too focused on the fact that my closest friend betrayed us." Alma said.

"I see, well. Either way, I'm bringing Luka back with me as well, how I bring him back, will be determined by him." Kenshin said as he vanished.

When he reappeared a short distance away. He saw Serafall blocking his path. "I'm not taking you with me Serafall." Kenshin said.

"Why the hell not? !" Serafall shouts angrily. "That's my So-tan out there!"

"And if this ends up being a trap I don't need to give Luka any more leverage than he already has." Kenshin said. "I'd imagine he's going to use Rias against me, but there's no telling what he's going to do with Sona. Especially when he sees one of the Four Satans coming after him."

"..." Serafall went silent.

"I know you're worried. I don't blame you, but Serafall...the best course of action you can take right now is to trust me to bring Sona back to you." Kenshin said. "Besides..." He looked her over. "You're still not fully healed from fighting Tiamat."

"Dammit..." Serafall cursed. "I came here to help prevent this sort of stuff from happening, I feel so damn useless!"

"..." Kenshin shook his head and brought her into his embrace. "If being brought to your world has taught me one thing, it's that you can't do it all alone. I mean I'm pretty sure Sona would be driven up a wall if you were around her all the time."

"I...I guess.." Serafall said. "Kenshin...I trust you, but...I just."

Kenshin leaned down and silenced her with a short kiss. "I know." Kenshin said. "Remember, I'm an older sibling too." Kenshin said. "Luka wants to fight me. As long as he knows he's going to get that, he won't harm his hostages. I'd like to think I know someone who is essentially me."

"OK..." Serafall said pulling away, wiping her eyes. "Go. Don't waste another second."

"Yes Ma'am." Kenshin said as he took off south.

Once Kenshin was out of eyesight she closed her eyes. "Tail him, but don't let him know you're there. She is your master after all. One peerage won't weaken the defenses." Serafall said. She felt several presences rush by her and to the south. "Be safe...all of you."

(break)

_A day later. _

Kenshin was passing through the border between Noah and Natalia when a white light knocked him to the side. "What the hell? !"

"Kenshin Kuroshi."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes seeing Vali in his Balance Breaker. "Vali, what is it? I don't have much time, and I have even less to fight you at the moment."

"That's unfortunate...because you aren't leaving here." Vali said with a noticeably venomous tone.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "What the hell crawled up your ass?"

"I am going to kill you, here and now Kenshin." Vali said removing his helmet, scowling at Kenshin.

"Are you now? Might I know why?" Kenshin asked. "Surely I have a right to know the cause of my own demise."

"You killed my grandfather." Vali said.

"!" Kenshin watched as Vali extended his hand outward and a magic circle produced Rizevim's corpse, a deep, bloody gash running down his torso.

"Some devils, who are strong enough can leave a corpse behind." Vali said.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Did you really care that much for him? He..." Kenshin was about to go on to tell him what he saw in his dream when Vali cut him off.

"You robbed me." Vali said, his fists quivering. "You robbed me of the one chance I had...to reap vengeance upon this piece of shit!" He shouts, blasting the corpse with his demonic power, obliterating it.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "So that's why you're mad, who gave that to you by the way? When I beat him, he was sent flying away by..."

"Your Quadruple Giga." Vali finished. "While you were fighting Tiamat, I was visited by the King of Demons, who presented that body to me, saying it was only right that I bury him, though I had no intentions of doing so."

Kenshin scowled. _"Damn you, Forbesii! So that's your play! You're going to set us against each other!" Kenshin thought._

"The only way I have to attain my revenge now, is by striking down the person who killed him." Vali said.

"I notice you're alone." Kenshin said. "You've not told your team of what you're doing?"

"They are friends, but the only reason I formed my team was to one day kill Rizevim, I planned to get strong enough to kill Great Red alone which would take countless years." Vali said. "Once it's done, I will go my separate way from them."

"What about Miyuki then?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Vali narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think I haven't seen you spending time together." Kenshin said pointing at him. "Even after the attack by Tiamat."

"...That will probably be one of my few regrets about doing this." Vali said. "But, I don't care."

"What does it matter who killed Rizevim? All that should matter is that he's dead!" Kenshin shouts.

"This coming from the person who was allowed to reap his own vengeance, on the one who ruined his life!" Vali shouts back.

"...Fine." Kenshin said. "I can see speaking to you is pointless, I'll fight you, but not right now."

"You don't have a choice!" Vali said appearing in front of Kenshin.

(clench!)

"? !" Kenshin and Vali's eyes widened as Ophis appeared between them and held Vali's wrist back as he tried to punch Kenshin. "Ophis?" Kenshin said.

"You side with him then?" Vali scowled.

"No." Ophis said. "There is no time and Kenshin won't be able to give you the fight you desire right now. He's too focused on going to retrieve the Gremory and Sitri heiresses. Rizevim was powerful, so I don't think you'd be satisfied by defeating the person in front of you presently."

"..." Vali lowered his fist. "Very well. Settle your affairs, then I'll come and find you."

"Fine...but until we meet in battle. Stay the hell away from my sister." Kenshin scowled.

"...Very well." Vali said, his eyes closed as he teleported away.

"...Thank you Ophis." Kenshin said.

"Don't thank me...just settle this as soon as you can." Ophis said walking back into him.

Kenshin let out a sigh and proceeded south, a multitude of thoughts wracking his mind.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Kenshin vs. Vali round three, the rubber match for all the bacon, coming soon!

Kenshin: Stop trying to be a show promoter.

Vali: It doesn't work too well.

Issei: Will you be covering what I'm doing or just offscreening it?

Draconis: I'll be covering it, just one after the other. Anyway there is a footnote.

(1 ) This is a reference to pro wrestling, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson refers to himself in third person during promos.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	60. A Drastic Turn of Events

Draconis: Yawn

Rias: Is something wrong?

Draconis: Nah not rea- wait...what are you doing here?

Rias: Hm? Am I not supposed to be here?

Draconis: Ummmm, you're kind of...held captive right now...oh whatever, I guess it's fine.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 60

A Drastic Turn of Events.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_A day after Kenshin made it to the border between Noah and Natalia. _

Issei stood next to a tree. With him was Tamamo, Kuroka, Irina, Bureijin, Sextum, Asia, Kiba, and Le Fay. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Tamamo, Kiba and Bureijin said.

"Yeah." Irina and Le Fay said.

"Yes Issei-San." Asia said.

"Yes-nya." Kuroka said.

"Whenever you are." Sextum nodded.

"Alright." Issei said.

(snap!)

"What was that? !" Sextum said.

"Relax." Tiamat came out flanked by the rest of Kenshin's peerage, Rasai, Serafall, Grayfia and Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Tamamo asked with narrowed eyes.

"..." Alice glanced away. "...I just wish to wait for Kenshin to return at Natalia. I want to see the result of their battle as soon as possible."

"And you?" Bureijin said to Tiamat.

"I felt Kenshin's presence leave the city a few days ago." Tiamat said closing her eyes. "So I slipped into the city to see what's going on. His sisters tell me he went to settle a grudge match."

"I see." Tamamo nodded. "Well then, we'll report to Port Natalia when we're done."

"What about you Serafall-Sama?" Asia asked.

"I want to see So-tan come back as soon as possible." Serafall said.

"I want to confirm Rias' safety, I trust Kenshin, but he would understand." Grayfia said.

"Escorting her." Yukari said jerking her thumb at Alice.

"Alright, well we'll see you in Natalia with Sheena-San in tow. Come on everyone." Issei said.

"Right, see you Alice." Tamamo said as they two groups split up.

Meanwhile Kenshin had just landed in the port town of the Masouen Continent. "..." Kenshin looked around. "It's abandoned..." He muttered.

"_I believe I remember Granberia telling me that they cleared out the Masouen continent and moved their population to Sentora until the war's over." Salamander said. "Said if Forbesii sailed around the world and tried to attack from behind that Alice didn't want to give him any leverage." _

"_Isn't the other side of Makai the Deadlands? All left unfit for youkai life because of the Divine Wars?" Kenshin thought. _

"_It was Dad's job to fix that with his elemental powers, but..." Undine said. _

"_He was too far in grief." Kenshin thought. "I see..." _

Kenshin proceeded south, soon leaving the port town. He closed his eyes. "..." He felt Luka's presence along with Sona's, but...he couldn't feel Rias' at all. As if something was masking it completely. "Balance...Break!"

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive! !" **_

Kenshin opened his eyes. _"Sona, Rias...I'm coming for you, just wait for me." He thought as he took off. _

"!" His eyes widened seeing a swarm of homunculi racing toward him. "...Rrgh!" He growled, uncasing his wings lifting off the ground and speeding toward them.

One of the homunculi took point and moved right at him. "Haa!" Kenshin roared stabbing the false demon through the face, breaking it's core. He slashed his sword downward. He was quickly surrounded. "Anyone who wants to die, step forward and face me!" Kenshin declared.

Kenshin quickly sidestepped one homunculi's attack and rammed his fist through their chest, throwing their disintegrating body at a crowd. "Gah? !" Kenshin gasped in pain as he was cut on his left leg. He turned and kicked the offender and held his hand out. _"Katensou!" _A spear pierced their chest.

Kenshin turned and slashed at another homunculus, but what surprised when they dodged and he was forced to jump back. He was cut across his back for his troubles. He raised his leg and put it through the offender's chest, jumping into a flip and flinging that withering body at another crowd.

"? !" Kenshin turned his head seeing flying harpy homunculi charging him from behind, then to his front where other homunculi were taking aim at him from a distance. "..." A smirk crawled up his face as he turned and flew at the harpy homunculi force and took out his naginata, going into a spin. As he cut into their formation, the ones on the ground moved from their current position.

"? !" Kenshin was slashed across the back multiple times while cutting through the thralls on the battlefield. _"What's going on? ! I should be able to sense and evade these strikes!" _

"_Your sensory is being overloaded, and can you feel that?" Undine asked. _

"_..." _Kenshin dove out of the formation, going right to the ground and using wind magic to make his naginata spin as the ranged attackers from before fired at him, hitting the buzzsaw. _"Son of a bitch, some of these homunculi have the Serene Mind ability."  
_

"_Prioritize them!" Salamander said. _

"_Right!" Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin dove through the ranks and found a mermaid type homunculi. _"Flash Kill!" _

"? !" Her eyes went wide as she was cut in half.

"!" Kenshin watched two homunculi charge in from his sides. He raised his blades and blocked their strikes. "!" He sensed more coming in, but they suddenly vanished. "What the? !" He saw a transparent disc whiz upward coated by flames and lightning.

"Saji-kun, I've got locks on all the homunculi with abnormal power!"

"Got it Reya!"

"? !" Kenshin rounded to find Saji who was in the process of tying up all the homunculi using Serene Mind with black flames. With him was the rest of Sona's peerage. "Go Tomoe!" Saji said.

"Right!" Tomoe shot forward cleaving apart homunculi.

"You as well Ruruko!" Tsubaki ordered.

"On it! Promotion Knight!" Ruruko said.

"Didn't you get the memo? ! I have to come and do this alone! The fuck are you all doing here? !" Kenshin said cutting apart any homunculi dumb enough to attack him.

"We were asked to come here by Serafall-Sama!" Tsubaki shouts.

"The hell? ! She doesn't trust me? !"

"It's not that Kenshin-San!" Momo said. "She just felt something like this would happen, and wanted to help you!"

"You could be putting Sona's life in danger just by being here!" Kenshin shouts

"Look you're not getting us to leave, Sona-Kaichou is our master and if you think you can force us to leave, then fuck you!" Saji said as his commanded his flames to incinerate the Serene Mind wielding homunculi.

"..." Kenshin stared back at him for a moment, holding back a rather large beast from attacking him.

"...U-Uhm..." Saji shirked, realizing what he said.

"...Heheheh...Hahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. "Someone's got guts! Very well!" He shoved the beast onto it's back and watch Ruruko cave it's chest in with a stomp, crushing the core. "I'll leave this bunch to you, no offense, but fighting Luka is like fighting me." Kenshin said.

"We know, now go!" Tsubaki said creating a mirror behind her to block an oncoming spell.

"Got it, good luck!" Kenshin said taking off for the south.

It didn't take him look to transverse the considerably smaller continent. He saw two figures fighting. _"One of them is Sona!" He thought. "She woke up and got free? !"_

He saw one of the figures disappear and reappear behind the other. _"She's in trouble!" _He thought picking up speed.

"Hm?" Luka said as Sona disappeared.

"Kenshin...?" Sona said breathlessly as Kenshin carried her in his arms.

"Hey." Kenshin smiled down at her. "This is starting to become a habit huh?" He asked.

"..." Sona's face flushed.

"Oh, Kenshin I see you got past the platoon I sent after you." Luka said. "You sure didn't waste any time getting here."

Kenshin set Sona down. "Get back." She nodded as Kenshin turned around.

"I was having a little fun with that one. She has great external water element control you know." Luka said. "But in the end I was just toying with her."

"Krh..." Sona scowled.

"So you let her get free then? So you'd have something to do to 'kill your boredom'?" Kenshin drawled. "Sona might not be an upfront fighter, but she's still a high class devil."

"Oh Kenshin, I think you and I both know that's just a title." Luka said. "We've both beaten high class devils in the past, losing to one on a whim, but...they don't really stack up to us, I mean the only one that did was Sairaorg Bael." Luka finished.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously. "What do you mean? When did you fight Sairaorg or anyone else for that matter? The only devils you've fought so far have been in my peerage."

"The same time you did." Luka said.

"?" Sona stared at him, visibly perturbed.

"You see Kenshin, when I took the Spirit of Destruction from you, I also gained your memories from the time you were brought to the Underworld, to the time I took the orb." Luka said.

"That doesn't mean you were there-aah? !" Sona was hit with a wave of intimidation.

"Oh, but it does Sitri. Kenshin and I are two sides of the same coin. How else do you think I was able to play Kenshin's role with that Rias girl to perfection up until the very end? We have the same instincts both in and out of battle, our memories are the same now, it's our thoughts that are different." Luka said with a smirk.

"Grrh!" Kenshin growled waving off Luka's wave of intimidation with his own.

"!" Sona took a hesitant step back. _"The sheer pressure in the area, it's so thick, so oppressive!" She thought. "Is this how Kenshin is when he finally fights seriously? !" _

"Where...Is...Rias? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Heheheh, beat me, and I might just tell you." Luka said.

The waves of intimidation dissipated. Kenshin and Luka leveled each other with even glares. They suddenly disappeared and clashed.

"Aah? !" Sona brought out her wings and flew backward as the earth tore beneath them.

"Hrn...Touki and elemental magic on par with my Balance Breaker." Kenshin grunted.

"That's right, except I don't have to wear such tacky armor!" Luka said kicking Kenshin's leg out from under him. He then twisted his blade around and rammed his hand through Kenshin's chest.

"Kensh-? !" Sona stopped when she noticed Kenshin grab Luka's arm in a death grip.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked as his body glew and exploded.

Luka leapt out of the smoke, coughing. "!" He turned to find Kenshin bearing down on him.

"_Flash Kill!" _Kenshin shouted cutting into him. "!" His eyes widened as his sword was stuck in Luka's abdomen.

"Got you." Luka said as his body glew and exploded.

"Shit!" Kenshin said jumping back out of the smoke. He back flipped and kicked Luka into the dirt as he tried to slash Kenshin from behind. "Haa!" He stabbed Kuroi Jigoku downward, but hit nothing. "..." He held his left hand behind his back and his naginata reappeared in his hand, blocking Luka's slash. Kenshin turned, roundhouse kicking at Luka's head. "!" His eyes went wide as Luka's heel hit his head at the same time as he made contact with Luka's head.

The two were knocked away from each other. "Heh..." Luka wiped the spit off his lip and smirked. "I told you Kenshin, two sides...same coin."

"_Ninefold Rakshasa!" _Kenshin shouts slashing his sword nine times at Luka.

Luka slashed his sword back at Kenshin, diverting all of his slashes. "There's a reason that Yukari couldn't beat me you know, and it wasn't what I said, although that had something to do with it." Luka said as the two traded unsuccessful blow after unsuccessful blow. "No, it's merely because if you were to take her completely seriously, in other words, to consider her an enemy like I did...she wouldn't be able to beat you."

Kenshin slammed their swords to the ground and punched at Luka's face, however Luka mirrored his attack and their only hit each other. "Grh!" Kenshin growled and held his naginata at the ready.

"..." Luka held his sword up high and started spinning it around in hand, gathering the elements around in a spinning circle.

"..." Kenshin scowled. "Elemental..." They both said.

"Cataclysm!" They both shout launching their attacks forward.

(boom!)

"Aaah!" Sona shielded her eyes as a bright flash of light and elemental magic went off between them.

"Ouugh? !" Kenshin and Luka both grunted as they were blasted back into trees.

"Damn...really misjudged how much force that was gonna put out..." Kenshin grunted.

"No kidding..." Luka said cracking his neck from side to side.

"I'll ask you again Luka." Kenshin said before appearing above him. "Was it worth it? !" He shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward.

"Grh!" Luka held his sword over head to block Kenshin's attack.

"Your friend Alma, pleaded with me to spare your life you know." Kenshin lined the top of his blade with wind magic and made it propulse outward.

"Grrhhh! !" Luka growled.

"And Alice has been torn up about your betrayal since I told her about it!" Kenshin shouts. Luka angled his blade, allowing Kenshin's to slide off harmlessly and decked him in the face. Kenshin shook his head around and blocked slashes from Luka. "What I don't understand is...how is someone who is essentially me...be such a coward? !" Kenshin said knocking both their swords skyward.

"!" Luka's eyes went wide as Kenshin already had his fist cocked back.

"_Crushing Flame Profusion!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Grrhh? !" Luka grunted as Kenshin's fist impacted his chest sending him into a painful tumble across the ground.

Kenshin got over the top of him and grabbed Luka by the throat. "Now, tell me...Where...is...Rias? ! Tell me and I won't kill you!"

"Heh...Fine...you want her...you can have her." Luka said.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Luka vanished.

"Where did he go? !" Sona said frantically looking around.

"Screw him for now, where's Rias?" Kenshin said doing the same.

A teleportation circle flare to life, and Rias stood in it's place when it vanished. "Rias." Sona said. "Thank goodness you're OK." Sona said stepping toward her.

"!" Kenshin quickly threw a charm and activated it, blowing Sona to the side as Rias fired a volley of destruction magic at her. It whizzed by his head.

"R...Rias?" Sona said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Is this a fake Rias?" Kenshin asked staring at Rias, ready to act if she made a move.

"...I-It isn't, but why did she attack me?" Sona said.

"!" Kenshin dodged to the left as Rias fired at him. He kept his eyes on her, but his conflict showed easily. "Rias! Snap out of it!" He shouts.

"Rias, it's us! Sona and Kenshin! The real Kenshin!" Sona said. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's being controlled somehow." Kenshin said. "...I'm guessing homunculus core, but I can't tell where it is." He walked up to Rias. "Rias, it's me. It's Kenshin, you have to fight it the impulses that thing is sending you!"

"..." Rias' brow twitched, but she still sent another volley at him, gazing at him with the same impassive gaze she had worn since she appeared.

"!" Kenshin couldn't react in time and took the blast to the face.

"Kenshin!" Sona shouts in worry.

"..." Kenshin emerged from the blast, his face scuffed up, but still conscious. He kept staring at Rias.

"Kenshin?" Sona said. _"...He can't do it...he can't raise his hand against her like this." Sona thought. _

"Gah!" Kenshin spat out blood.

"Hmn!" Sona condensed the water in the air around Rias and used it to pull her arm down as she charged up another blast to fire at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked down at his sword before sheathing it. "Dammit!" He threw several charms out and weaved through handsigns. _"Shadow Binds!" _He shouted.

"We have to incapacitate her somehow, could you use your Serene Conqueror on her?" Sona asked.

"No." Kenshin shook his head. "She has no control of what she's doing. She wouldn't be able to acknowledge the intimidation."

"!" Sona's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"? !" Kenshin jumped in front of Sona. _"Yume Shouheki!" _He shouts.

Kenshin's barrier blocked the destruction magic as it exploded out at them. "Grrhhh! !" He growled in pain as some sharp arcs of the magic cut through his barrier and into his right arm. Once the power died down Kenshin hacked off his arm and threw it away as it turned to dust. "What...the hell? !"

"It's Rias' Power of Destruction. Usually it would be released whenever she felt a surge of emotions, but...it's not at full strength."

"What?" Kenshin asked. "Yet it was still able to cut through and ash one of my arms? I've tanked her magic before."

"You're distracted, I'm sorry Kenshin, but your mind is reeling from what's happening right now. You thought the Dream Barrier would be enough, but it wasn't." Sona said. "You told me once that the Yonseirei's power is given to you subconsciously. I think that's causing your powers to weaken."

"I see..." Kenshin said. "What did you mean by her power isn't at full strength?" Kenshin asked, keeping an eye on Rias who's magic was swirling around her.

"If Rias' power were allow to run wild to it's fullest extent...you and I would both die." Sona said. "...given Rias' lack of experience with it, she would probably die as well."

"..." Kenshin turned toward her. "Rias! !" He shouts. Please, you have to take control of yourself and stop this!" Kenshin shouts. "Please! I...I don't want to lose you!"

"...!" Rias' eyes twitched.

"...That's what I thought." Sona said. "Kenshin, I think Rias saw Luka for what he really was at the end, but she was tied to the core before she could resist. I think you can reach her."

"..." Kenshin stared at Sona for a moment before nodding before turning to Rias, who was now looking directly at him, a morose expression on her face. "Remember! It's not just me who can't lose you!"

Rias kept staring at him, words of the past going through her head.

"_Chief_ _Rias, you gave me my new name, I won't forget that as long as I live." -Koneko_

"_Rias-Oneesama took me in and gave me a home when I had nothing, I will always be thankful. You're the best sister I never had!" -Asia._

"_You saved my life, for that I will always be grateful, that is why I serve you." Kiba _

"_If you hadn't met me all those years ago, I would have kept wandering the world as a pariah, I don't care how long it takes, I will repay you for that!" -Gasper_

"_You took me in, when my family tried to kill me, because of their hatred of my father, we may butt heads from time to time, but I will always be your friend." -Akeno. _

"_There's not a whole lot I can say, but if you or Kenshin hadn't taken me in, I would have been doomed to walk the earth without a purpose...you gave me that...Thank you." -Xenovia_

"_Chief is Chief. She's the best master a perverted idiot like me could ever ask for! I know you love Kenshin, but that won't stop me from being close with her, and trying to catch a glimpse of her wonderfully large Oppai!" -Issei. _

"_Rias, Kenshin's been alone for a long time, never letting anyone get close except for us, and we couldn't bring much stability to his unstable life. He needed someone that could...he needed someone like you to bring stability to him, and you gave that to him. I will always be thankful to you for that." -Yukari _

"_Onii-Chan loves you, and if you're good enough for him you're good enough for me." -Miyuki _

"_You're like the third daughter I always wanted." -Hikari _

"_Kenshin was in a bad place when Negi died, and you healed his heart. It takes a special person to do what you did." -Evangeline. _

"_Kenshin values you as much as he did Negi-Sensei, maybe even more." -Chachamaru. _

"_We don't know each other too well, but you're the nicest person I've ever met. I can see why everyone likes you, and why Kenshin loves you." -Kazumi. _

"_Honestly Rias, looking at you two together, sometimes reminds me of the days Ragnarok and the Dark Goddess were around and that's saying something." -Tamamo( 1) _

"Rias! If you weren't around. I don't know where I'd be! You're my best friend and I don't want to think about life without someone like that!" Sona shouts.

"Wake up! !" Kenshin shouts.

"..." A tear rolled down Rias' face.

"Rias?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, Sona...?" Rias said.

"We're here!" Sona said as the two ran toward her. They were repelled. "What?" Sona said.

"...Aaaa...aaahhhh! !" Rias screamed as four cards flew out of her body before her magic coated them and her body. When it died down, she was revealed, wearing the female variation of Kenshin's Balance Breaker armor, but the jewels in the armor were crimson and over the armguards she wore removeable sleeves, black in color with crimson lines running toward her hands.

"? !" Kenshin let out a gasp.

"No way..." Sona said in disbelief.

"M...My...Balance Breaker?" Kenshin said.

"_...I see.." Undine said. "They found that and tapped into it huh?" _

"_That?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Kenshin...when Ragnarok got a better handle of his elemental powers he gave some of them to his surrogate brother Draco, to be used in an emergency. When you died...we sent a measure of it to her, because we thought that's what you might want." Salamander said. _

"_That measure of it gives her the Balance Breaker? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_It's mostly her power, but now with the elements' aspects mixed in...simply put you won't be able to use our power to give you an advantage here." Undine said. _

"..." Kenshin stared grimly at Rias who continued to stare back at him impassively. "!" Kenshin saw her raise her hand at Sona and moved in front of the Sitri heiress blocking an arc of destruction magic from hitting her.

"Kenshin!" Sona said.

"Sona." Kenshin said emerging from the dust kicked up from Rias' attack unharmed. "Your peerage is fighting a horde of homunculi to the north of here. I think knowing you're safe will boost their morale."

"...Kenshin, you know what you have to do, right?" Sona asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes, a gaze of anguish directed at Rias. "Yeah...I do, and I also know you'll only be in the way here, I'd be too concerned trying to protect you here."

Sona nodded and took off. Kenshin gritted his teeth. _"I say this...but...I...I don't know if I can...I'm supposed to fight Rias...for real...potentially for keeps?" _

"_Don't think of it like that Kenshin." Undine said. "You are fighting to free her from that bastard's control." _

"_Yes. Only you can do this Kenshin." Salamander said. _

"_Yeah, she can't express it, but she wants you to save her, to be her hero again!" Sylph said._

"Come on Rias..." Kenshin said. "I'll set you free."

The two clashed, an explosion of wind and arcs of destruction magic tearing the earth beneath them, uprooting the trees. Rias' free hand was pulled back, an orb of destruction magic ready to blast Kenshin's head off his shoulders. "Dammit!" Kenshin cursed, his free hand going into her stomach, knocking her skyward. He put his knee into her chest as he jumped into the air and finally slashed his arm out going into a spin, flames driving her back. The orb of destruction however fired off small arcs of itself at Kenshin, forcing him to weave in and out of their path.

"..." Kenshin stared at her as she got back up, before clashing over and over again in the sky. _"Rias...remember when we first met? I was just a lost demon that you reincarnated with that pervert I now call brother...and yes...I was lost. A shiftless, purposeless demon, with so much pain in his heart." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin extended his arms outward and pointed his palms at Rias, the air gathered in front of him and sparked into flames. _"Mini Katensho Barrage!" _Kenshin shouted countering Rias' barrage attack with one of his own. However when the dust settled she was nowhere to be found. "? !" He looked around frantically until he heard a twig snap directly behind him. "..." He slowly turned his head, finding Rias behind him. Her magic circle already flared to life. _"Earth Guard!" _Kenshin shouted as multiple sharp tendrils of destruction magic struck him.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as a large arc of her magic roared toward him. _"Katensho!" _Kenshin roared as he fired off his signature attack to cancel hers out. _"You helped give me a meaning to my life...that I could take pride in, though I never truly said it out loud." Kenshin thought as he and Rias flew in parallel directions, firing bursts of magic at each other. "Then...before I knew it...before I could even realize it was happening, Rias...I fell in love with you." Kenshin thought. "I realized it too late to do anything about it like I was trying to do with Negi before I just accepted it...that night under the gazebo where we shared our first kiss. I realized I was in love with you, madly...maybe it was your charms, maybe it was...my own need to be loved by someone, even someone as lonely as I...it was one of my heart's only desires, but..." He trailed off as he dodged bursts of magic from Rias "I was prepared to die the next day against Raiser, when my heart acted up, if it meant you would be free, but you stopped me, I knew then...what you felt for me wasn't just an attraction, or a want to get out of the arranged marriage with him...I knew then...that you loved me too." _

"Haa!" Kenshin said driving Rias back with a burst of wind. However she quickly caught her bearings and flew like a bullet at him, twin orbs of destruction magic. "Fuck!" Kenshin said unsheathing his sword to block the attack. However Rias twisted her body around and kicked Kenshin in the left temple with earth magic infusing her leg. "Gaah...!" He staggered backward. He caught her by the wrist and pinned her against a tree. Rias' circle flare to life again and blew him backward.

"_To be honest...I felt happy...and sad at this at the time." Kenshin thought. "Happy, for obvious reasons, but...sad...because I knew then, that unless something unexpected happened. You and I couldn't be together. " _

"_Are you glad you met me?" Kenshin recalled Rias asking him. _

"_Honestly in hindsight...meeting you was one of the best days of my entire life. I had finally found someone I could love, without feeling like I was dragging them down. Even if I didn't realize it at the time." Kenshin thought as he dodged blast after blast of destruction magic while countering with his own blasts. "And the elation I felt...when you said you felt the same...words cannot describe how happy I was." _

Rias appeared in front of him and quicker than Kenshin could react, ripped Kuroi Jigoku from his grasp. "Guh! Gaah! Aaah! Graahh!" Kenshin gasped and grunted in pain as Rias used his own sword to carve him up. He didn't care about the physical pain."_You've told me before that I saved your life when I freed you from that arrangement, and other times after...well...you saved my life before I even knew you, when I broke down after killing my father again...and even against Hottan."_ He thought as he was knocked back and forced to catch himself.

Kenshin bowed his head. "So please...please wake up!" Kenshin shouts with tears streaming down his face. "Please don't make me do this!"

Rias moved in front of him and punched Kenshin dead in the face sending him crashing into a tree. "Gaaahhh!" Kenshin cried out.

"_You're my servant now. Is that OK?" _

"_You're the man I will marry." _

"_Kenshin, I want to be with you forever." _

"Guuuaaahhhh! !" Kenshin roared in pain as a massive swath of destruction magic slammed into his back. Rias appeared in front of him and drove her foot into his chin, letting it slide off and set on his shoulder which she used to send him crashing into the ground. She landed, hovering over him and grabbed Kenshin by the throat.

Kenshin clenched hold of her wrist and threw her off of him. He got to his feet and called for his naginata. "Wake up, Rias! !" Kenshin shouted. "Aaaauuugghhh! ! !" He all but screamed in pain as the elements gathered around his spinning naginata that he hesitated to throw. "I get what I have to do...I know what it might take to free you from their grasp, but...I don't want to kill you!" Kenshin said. "Dad, Negi...my fallen kinsmen...I REFUSE TO ADD YOU TO THAT LIST! !" He shouts.

Rias charged forward, her earth and destruction magic infused fist caving in his chest. "Guah? !" Kenshin gasped out blood. He tumbled across the ground painfully and got up slowly. Rias hovered over him in the sky, her destructive aura flaring to life at full strength. Kenshin stared up at her. "Rias!" Kenshin shouts. _"If this keeps up, it will end just like Luka and Forbesii want it to!" Kenshin thought. _

"...!" Rias' eyes twitched as she looked down at him.

"I told you before that whatever it took...that I would always be there to save you! That wasn't just some flowery phrase I spat out to make you happy! It's what a man does for the woman he loves, when she needs him to do so!" Kenshin shouts flying right at her.

"!" Rias' destruction magic shot out at Kenshin, impacting him, but he cut through it and reached out for her. His scale mail beginning to break apart from the damage as it entered her aura.

"Wake up! !" Kenshin shouts.

"!" A gasp was heard as the aura dissipated. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin felt her arms wrap around him. "Rias, are you...yourself again" Kenshin said.

"Yes, I don't know what happened, but I can resist their control now." Rias said.

"I see...that's good." Kenshin said holding her tightly.

""A-Are you...OK?" Rias asked.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "This is nothing..."

"Di-Did I...do this to you?" Rias asked.

"No, you didn't. Don't even think like that." Kenshin said.

"...I heard your thoughts...Kenshin.." Rias said.

"Then you know...how I truly feel." Kenshin said.

"...Yes..." Rias said.

"I may have a harem now, Rias and I care about them all...but all I've ever wanted to do is be a good,person to you so you wouldn't feel regret over being married to me." Kenshin said.

"...I could never feel regret over that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Kenshin." Rias said pulling back, smiling radiantly.

"!" Kenshin couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

"And that's the truth..." Rias said setting her forehead against his chin.

"...I am so sorry..." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kenshin." Rias said shaking her head. "You were doing your job."

"Well, I'll have time when we get back. We'll spend a day together." Kenshin said.

"I'd like that." Rias said with a smile.

"Oh? Making post battle plans before the battle is over. Bad move." The two looked ahead and saw Luka standing across from them.

Kenshin moved in front of Rias. "Luka. You use my identity to pit Rias and I against each other like this." Kenshin said. "You bastard." He growled.

"You don't even have what it takes to hold Kenshin's sword, much less take over his identity!" Rias shouts.

"Funny, I don't recall you saying that before." Luka drawled. "I had you pretty damn convinced till the end."

"Grh!" Rias growled.

"Kenshin, it's time we finished this." Luka said dropping all the pretenses of humor.

"Indeed." Kenshin said as he called for Kuroi Jigoku to fly into his hand.

"..." Luka stared hard at Kenshin. _"Just a little longer now Kenshin." _The two rushed each other and exchanged furious blows. _"Until the time comes, fight me! Fight to kill and destroy me!" _

"..." Kenshin stabbed repeatedly at Luka. _"Something's wrong..." _

"_You felt it too huh." Salamander said. "There's...nothing coming from his attacks." _

"_It's strange." Undine said. _

Luka diverted all of Kenshin's strikes and kicked him in the stomach. Kenshin created platforms of wind magic under his feet to stop himself and lunged at Luka throwing a charm. _"Brilliant Flash!" _

"Gh!" Luka grunted shielding his eyes.

"Gruah!" Kenshin shouts driving his knee into Luka's stomach.

"Oough!" Luka groaned as the air was driven out of him. "Grrrhhh!" He brought his hands together and slammed them into Kenshin's back sending him falling to the ground. However Kenshin had a clone ready to activate, and used it as a platform and jumped back at Luka. The clone threw it's sword at Luka and flew through handsigns.

"? !" Luka watched as the thrown sword became encased in flames that roared toward him, shaping into the head of a lion. _"Flame Lion Bullet!" _

"Damn!" Luka swatted the sword away, but was unable to then counter the real Kenshin. "Guoh!" Luka gasped out blood as Kenshin's fist slammed into his gut.

"_Flash Bullet Fist!" _Kenshin said cocking his other fist back and punching Luka in the face.

"Guah!" Luka shouts, as he was sent flying back.

"Luka! You might have my memories and my power, but there are things that you don't have that I do!" Kenshin said as he clashed swords with Luka, quickly over powering him and pushing him back.

"Grh? !" Luka grunted.

"You don't have the connection I do with the spirits, nor the physical experience with using their power!" Kenshin said slashing his sword downward, breaking the clash and using the momentum to drop his heel on Luka's head.

"Damn it!" Luka shouts as he crashed into the ground. He got up only to find Kenshin charging right at him. Luka raised his sword overhead and slashed downward.

Kenshin extended his left hand out at his side and an explosion of wind forced him out of the path. "You don't have my strength either! Your base power doesn't even compare to Yukari's!" He said driving his fist into Luka's chin.

"Bastard!" Luka shouts flying down at him.

Kenshin raised his sword and blocked Luka's sword. "Most importantly...you and I might be the same person, but you do not have my willpower! Not anymore!" He shouts.

Luka crashed into the ground as Kenshin backstepped. "Haa...haa...haa..." Luka panted.

"Despite what you've done, I don't want to kill you." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "You need to face Alice yourself, and she will decide your fate. What you've done to my family, Rias and I pales to what you did to her."

"...Heheheh, as much as I would love to, Kenshin. I'm not done yet." Luka said with a small smirk. "Funny you brought up things that are different between us now...well I have something that you don't have."

"?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Luka. "...!" His eyes widened as Luka reached behind his neck and pulled a tendril out of his shirt that was connected to his neck. He jumped back and swept Rias up and took off.

"What's wrong? !" Rias said.

"He's already activated the Juggernaut Drive! He's calling forth the Black Dragon of Destruction!" Kenshin said.

Sona and her peerage had just finished mopping up the last of the homunculus horde when Rias and Kenshin landed in front of them. "Rias! Kenshin. I knew you could do it." Sona said in relief.

"How did things go back there?" Saji asked.

"They're still going. You all need to take off." Kenshin said.

"What? !" Rias said. "I'm not leaving you here to fight him alone now that he's using t_**hat!" **_

"You will and you must!" Kenshin said. "You have no idea how powerful the spirit is that controls the dragon actually is!"

"_**Hi Partner." Yuurei said. **_

"Hi Yuurei." Kenshin said not noticing Luka and Yuurei with his armor on the dragon. He turned and stared. "...Ugh..." Kenshin groaned. "Too late...guess if I'm charging full core into the abyss...might as well have some company...fuck me."

"_**Oh I'm sure the Gremory babe will do so if you make it out of this, might even be able to work out a three way with that slender glasses wearing beaut." Yuurei said. **_

"Could you be fucking serious for one second? !" Kenshin snapped as Rias laughed awkwardly while Sona sputtered.

"Yeah, that's like the one problem I have with him. He will drive you up a fucking wall." Luka sweatdropped.

"Trust me Luka...I know that better than anyone..." Kenshin sighed.

"Is he really that strong? He doesn't feel that much more powerful than Vritra to be frank." Saji said.

"_**Oh ho? Well, find out for yourself Prison Bitch!" Yuurei said throwing one of the destruction lances in his hands at Saji. **_

"Take cover!" Tsubaki said putting her Mirror Alice in front of him. However Kenshin appeared between the mirror and the lance and kicked it toward the mountains in the west. "What are you doing? ! I had that!"

"You had that like a nail in a coffin!" Kenshin said.

"_**Wait for it..." Yuurei said as it neared contact with the mountains. **_

(booooommmm!)

"? !" Everyone except Kenshin and Yukari glanced over at the mountain range in shock.

"Well there goes the Irina Mountains." Luka said. (2 )

"S-So...wait a moment, if I blocked that with my mirror..." Tsubaki said.

"You'd be dead." Kenshin said. "The lance would have shattered the mirror and you would have died screaming in agony from pain sensory overload. Don't waste your life. I don't want to have to be the one to tell Kiba his girlfriend died."

"_**Hm?" Yuurei said glancing at Rias. "Yo Partner why's your squeeze wearing your Balance Breaker?" **_

"Huh?" Rias and Kenshin said. "Hey...why ARE you still in my Balance Breaker armor?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't know how to turn it off!" Rias said defensively before lashing out at Yuurei. "And you quit addressing me so casually!" She said blasting him in the face with a wide arc of her destruction magic.

"_**Agh? !" Yuurei growled in pain.**_

"What the? !" Kenshin said.

"I won't be left out of this!" Sona said condensing the water in the air in front of her and compressing it. Her eyes snapped open as the water shot outward in a pressurized stream.

"_**Gah!" Yuurei said as it tore through his armor and cut into his arm. "You little!"**_

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought before turning to Reya. "You, scan the dragon for any weakpoints other than the tendril in Luka's neck." He turned to Ruruko, Tsubaki and Momo. "You three protect her." He turned to Saji and Yura. "You two on me. We're going to attack Yuurei and Luka with Sona and Rias."

Saji turned to Kenshin as they made their way toward Rias and Sona. "Why don't you know the weaknesses?"

"It's the Juggernaut Drive, I was told not to use it if I could help it, and Yuurei and I don't exactly like each other." Kenshin said.

"Ah, so you're looking forward to wailing on him." Yura said.

"Yes I am." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

Yuurei reached with both hands toward Rias and Sona. _"Shadow Prison!" Saji shouts. _

"_**Hhn? !" Yuurei said. **_

"Vritra's Shadow Prison." Luka said.

"Thanks Saji!" Kenshin said throwing a charm under Yuurei's head. He flew through handsigns and interlocked his hands before extending one outward. _"Stone Vicegrip!" _

"_**Huh? Guah? !" Yuurei said as a long arm of stone shot out of the ground and gripped him by the throat and sent him hurtling upward. **_

"Keep him going like that!" Yura said sending Twinkle Aegis spinning at Yuurei and Luka.

"I don't think so!" Luka came shooting out of the barrier. _"Katensho!" _He shouts knocking the spinning barrier back.

"Just what I wanted." Kenshin said appearing behind Luka.

"...Heh." Luka smirked. "You might want to move."

"!" Kenshin looked up seeing the fist of the earth arm screaming right at them. "Fuck!" He kicked off of Luka's back sending them both out of range.

"_**Nice try Partner." Yuurei said diving toward him. **_

"? !" Kenshin raised his sword to block Yuurei's teeth as he tried to bite his arm off.

"_**Remember what I told you before about gaining control of my power?" Yuurei growled lowly. "I bet you don't have the guts to do it!"**_

"? !" Luka almost lost his balance as Yuurei pulled his head back and reached for Kenshin. "The hell you doing? ! He's my damn target!"

"_**Shaddap you!" Yuurei said as his hand enclosed around Kenshin. **_

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he was yanked backward by his chest armor.

"You're welcome!" Sona shouts.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes thinking back to the particular conversation. However, he kept fighting on as he did.

(Flashback)

_After the Pincer attack on Gold. _

Kenshin was poking a fire with a stick, most everyone was either sleeping, or in Granberia and Inutora's cases, training. _**"Come on Partner, talk to me! I'm Boooorrreeeddd!" **_Yuurei whined.

"_Why is it you're so fixated on me? According to the memories I got from Ragnarok, you hopped and skipped along with his reincarnating soul, why didn't you ever reveal yourself to Heinrich, Shin Tatsu or my Dad?" Kenshin thought, rolling his eyes at Yuurei's petulant whining. _

"_**Your old man's soul was earmarked by that Nisemono Shinigami. Shin Tatsu's soul was earmarked by that shard of Ophis-Chan and Heinrich was usually using that glowing white sword." Yuurei said. **_

"_Glowing White Sword?" Kenshin thought. "You mean Heinrich used the Tsurugi no Kami?" _

"_**Yep." Yuurei said. "It eventually caused his death. Burning his body away, turning him into a Holy Sentinel, and getting killed soon after by the Goddess of Light, Ilias." **_

"_Hmn..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of primordial goddesses, your body had Holy Cancel, was that intended by Alipheese or did you acquire it?" _

"_**Alipheese-Sama." Yuurei said. **_

"_Ah huh...and the Ragnarok kicked your ass and used the mineral your body turned into to forge Kuroi Jigoku." Kenshin thought. _

"_**Aah...that's not very nice..." Yuurei pouted. **_

"_I'm a prick, what did you expect?" Kenshin thought. "Now, if we were fighting the Almighty it would be a different story, and I would expect to get waxed, but against a single piece of his physical grace...shouldn't your power inhabiting my body and Kuroi Jigoku be able to cancel the holy aura of the Tsurugi no Kami?" _

"_**Normally, yeah. Kuroi Jigoku would be able to fight against the Tsurugi no Kami, separate from it's true master." Yuurei said. "It's like there's more than just the Almighty's grace in there these days." **_

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_**No idea." Yuurei said. "But you get no benefits from having me in here, other than my commentary." **_

"_That's not a benefit." Kenshin grunted mentally. _

"_**So mean!" Yuurei whined. **_

"_Will you get on with it!" Kenshin thought. _

"_**You have to beat me in battle, but that's not the only thing you must do." Yuurei said. **_

"_Oh really?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**You must..." **_

(flashback end)

"_I must sacrifice something of mine in proportion to Yuurei's power." Kenshin thought. "But what? If I still had Yama's power I'd gladly can that, but..." _

"Kenshin, Look out!"

"? !" Kenshin didn't react in time as Yuurei's fist slammed into him, sending him tumbling and crashing headfirst into a tree.

"Kenshin!" Rias said moving up next to him.

"Guh..." Kenshin grunted. "I'm fine...Look out!" He shouts calling for his naginata.

"Haa!" Rias shouts firing off an orb of her magic into an oncoming blast and making it go off prematurely.

"Nice work!" Kenshin got up and ran forward with Rias flying behind him. He threw his spinning naginata, wreathed in the elements at Luka and Yuurei. "Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted after it impacted, sweat dripping off his face.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Saji said.

"I've been using too much power...I don't know if I'm going to be able to hold this form much longer..." Kenshin grunted. "We can't keep this up..."

"Looking exhausted there Kenshin! Too bad the same can't be said for me!" Luka mocked.

"Well no shit! You're using a dragon!" Saji said.

"Ha!" Luka laughed.

"Saji ignore him." Kenshin said. "I need your help with something, tell Vritra to set up a mental link with me."

"_**Already done." Vritra said. **_

"Kenshin, I finished the scan, but I'm sorry I didn't find any weaknesses." Reya said. "Only weak spots."

"That's fine Reya, thank you." Kenshin said. "You, Momo and Ruruko help Rias, Sona and the others pepper them with attacks and keep Saji's ass covered. I got a plan."

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"I think it's better if you don't know." Kenshin said taking off, running circles around Yuurei and Luka.

"Hn? !" Luka grunted.

"_**The fuck is he doing?" Yuurei said. **_

"_**What do you want us to do?" Vritra asked. **_

"_It's not a weakness, but more a hunch I'm going on." Kenshin thought. "Yuurei's technique that he named after himself, the Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei...is part of his power. If we don't get rid of it, we won't be able to beat either one of them." _

"_**Is the spirit really that powerful?" Vritra asked. **_

"_Using Yuurei's power with his dragon form allowed Ragnarok to hang with the Heavenly Dragons." _Kenshin thought. _"Anyway. I'm placing down charms, while I'm doing this. I want you and Saji to pour everything you got into Delete Field." _

"_**Hmn...I see where you're going with this. I don't see what else we could do. So you heard him Saji!" Vritra said. **_

"_Leave it to me!" _Saji thought.

"_**Though I should warn you. Whatever it is you're planning will have to be done quick." Vritra said. "In this...dismembered state I won't be able to hold the Delete Field for more than thirty seconds." Vritra said. **_

"_That's plenty, just be ready on my mark." Kenshin thought. _

"Damn it! Stop moving around!" Luka said diving at Kenshin, cutting him off.

"!" Kenshin watched as he was blown to the side by a pressurized stream of water. He glanced at Sona who nodded. He nodded back and took off.

"Get him!" Sona ordered pointing at Luka.

"...!" Luka's eyes widened seeing multiple volley's of magic rushing toward him. He dodged out of the way, but had to raise his sword to defend against Tomoe's sword swinging down at him. "!" He felt the earth fracture under his feet. "That's a powerful sword you got there girlie!"

"It's a Sacred Gear, made by the Grigori!" Tomoe shouted, driving Luka into the armor. However Yura's Twinkle Aegis appeared between them and drove Tomoe back as Yuurei's fist crashed in between them. "Haa! Thank you!" She said.

"Of course." Yura said turning her Sacred Gear into attack mode and sending it at Yuurei's face.

"_**Get that weak shit out my face!" Yuurei said batting it to the side before exhaling a breath attack at them. **_

"Haaaa!" Rias shouted, powering up her barrier. "Ghh!" She already noticed it breaking apart.

"Grrh!" Tsubaki raised her own barrier to reinforce it. "My lord, this power...it's almost too strong!"

"Here! Applause Wall!" Momo shouts, using her Sacred Gear to the help reinforce the barrier. "Gaahh!"

"_**You wanna move on them now? !" Yuurei shouts. **_

"Yeah Yeah!" Luka said shooting toward Saji.

"!" Saji's eyes widened.

Kenshin stopped in front of Yuurei and jumped up, kicking his mouth shut. "I don't think so!"

"_**Grah!" **_Yuurei swung a lance at Kenshin who disappeared.

At the same time Ruruko appeared at Luka's side and swung her leg into Luka's face. Her Sacred Gear Procellarum Phantom greatly increasing the strength of the kick while promoting to Knight made it nearly impossible for Luka to react in time.

"Haa! Thanks Ruruko!" Saji said.

"Yes!" Ruruko nodded.

Kenshin appeared next to Rias who was hunched over, panting heavily. "Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm...fine...just...out of breath..." Rias said.

"Well take five." Kenshin said. _"Why is that armor still on her? It should have went away by now." Kenshin thought. _

"_She's physically exhausted, but she's still got just enough mana to sustain it. She doesn't know how to turn it off, remember?" Undine said. _

"_...I guess." Kenshin thought as he walked forward. _

"_**Hn?" **_Yuurei grunted as Luka took his place back on his head, both seeing Kenshin calmly approaching him. **_"So Kenshin, how do you plan to defeat me, you can't break my armor enough to strike a decent blow." Yuurei goaded. _**

"Your armor...means nothing to me." Kenshin said as he formed handsigns. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou...Flame Dome." _

"? !" Luka looked around as flames encompassed him and Yuurei.

"_**Hahahaha! Nice try partner, but this won't work!" Yuurei laughed. **_

"_Sensatsu Katensou!" _Kenshin shouts as the flame dome compressed into one thousand flame spears.

"_**This? Really?" Yuurei said. **_

"..." Luka stared at Kenshin wide eyed. _"No...he isn't...!" _Luka glanced at Saji. _"...Oh no, this is bad!" _

Kenshin extended his hands outward. "Saji, get ready."

"On it! When do I do it?" Saji asked.

"After I do what I'm about to do." Kenshin said turning his attention to Yuurei and Luka. _"...Shatter." _He intoned.

"!" All of the spears broke apart.

"What is he doing?" Sona said.

"It's...as beautiful as it is potentially deadly..." Rias said seeing the fragments dancing in the wind.

"_Delete Field!" _Saji shouts.

"? !" Luka's eyes widened again as Yuurei's armor completely vanished.

"_**What the? !" Yuurei said. **_

The fragments began to swirl around Yuurei and Luka, obscuring them from view. "I told you Yuurei. Your armor...meant nothing to me. One way or another I was going to get past it. Whether I destroyed it, or had it removed...it didn't matter. Now tell me...Luka...Yuurei...how exactly do you plan to defend against these innumerable spear fragments?" Kenshin asked.

"_Damn it! The first state of the Thousand Killing Flame Spears! The Knives of Heavenly Fire!" Luka thought. "There's no way we can escape!" _

"_**Hmph...so...am I to assume that this dragon body is your sacrifice then?" Yuurei asked. **_

"That's right. This Dragon body, shared between Luka and I...will be eradicated." Kenshin said.

"_**You won't ever be able to use it again. You're basically casting aside your Kuroshi heritage." Yuurei said. **_

"That's fine. I've gotten this far without it." Kenshin said. "I'll continue on without it as well...now..._Knives of Heavenly Fire...Blazing Twister." _

The flames began to compress and compress until it exploded outward. Kenshin tettered, falling forward, but was caught by Sona. She slung his arm over her shoulders. "Whew...thanks..." Kenshin said with a weary grin.

"Of course, but why are you so exhausted?" Sona asked.

"The charms make the fire, but from there my external mastery helps me control it like I did. It's still not up to snuff." Kenshin said. "It's a real strain on my mind and body."

"I see." Sona said. "Well it's over now. So I think you've earned a rest."

"Heh! If only that was actually true." Kenshin said.

"What are you talking...!" Sona looked forward seeing a figure coming through the dust. "...No way..."

"Tch!" Kenshin grunted, standing back up as he saw Luka come out of the dust. "So you forced Yuurei's mouth open and jumped in eh?"

"Something like that." Luka shrugged. "In any case...the Black Dragon of Destruction is just a corpse now. Even if you were to summon it again, it would still be a corpse. So here." He threw the black orb he had stolen from Kenshin to him. "I'm sick of the headache."

"_**What a dick." Yuurei said. "I mean you're a dick too, but with you it's more lighthearted." **_

"..." Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. "If you want to keep going, fine. I'll make this quick."

"!" Reya's head snapped upward. "There's someone above us!"

"? !" Kenshin, Rias, Sona and her peerage, even Luka's heads all snapped upward.

"My oh my...you've finally taken notice of me."

"! ! !" Kenshin's eyes widened banefully.

"..." Luka's eyes narrowed.

"No..." Kenshin said.

The dust above them swirled around and dissipated. When it settled. A man with ashy tanned skin, long silver hair, black eyes with yellow irises, wearing a black sweater and tan combat pants was lowering himself to the ground. In his hands...was a sword of white, with a luminous glow.

"...Demon King Forbesii..." Kenshin scowled. "So that's your game is it? You have Luka here tire me out and you swoop in and finish me off. There's a sex joke in there somewhere, but neither of the sex demon monarchs are here so..." Kenshin trailed off.

"Hmhmhm..." Forbesii chuckled.

"This is the Demon King..." Sona said. "I'm not sure what I was expecting..."

"He's pretty unassuming, but it's that sword in his hands you need to watch out for." Rias said.

"Indeed, I am much more threatening in looks in my old form." Forbesii said. "The heiress of the Sitri Devils and of the Gremory Devils. If I were to kill you, it would draw your Satan siblings here soon enough, and I'd kill them too."

"..." Kenshin glared at him. "You have to get by me first."

"That won't be much of an issue." Forbesii said. "You've never been able to defeat me Kenshin-kun. I don't see any reason to believe that's changed."

"Well, before we begin. Answer me one question then. How did you increase the amount of holy magic in that sword? A piece of the Almighty though it is. It still should be in the bounds of Kuroi Jigoku's Holy Cancel." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Forbesii lifted up the Tsurugi no Kami and gazed at it for a few moments. "You wish to know that? Well then, that's simple enough..." Forbesii held it horizontally out in front of him. "It is true, the Tsurugi no Kami's aura, separate from the Almighty himself should have been a non factor against your Kuroi Jigoku's opposing aura of pure darkness, however..." Forbesii smiled demurely. "The Almighty's grace isn't the only thing inhabiting this sword any more."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"You see, during the ceasefire. After defeating Tamamo, I decided I needed more firepower. Her true form was indeed a terror to deal with. I barely got out with my core intact. So, after recovering I decided that more power was needed, as I knew it was only a matter of time before you would run me down with her help. I may have Alipheese intimidated, and unwilling to face me herself...but someone like you, someone fearless and powerful as you, with the ability to acquire great power relatively quickly. This sword would not be that much help unless I mortally wounded you with it, like I did in the Dimensional Gap." Forbesii said.

"Will you get on with it?" Kenshin grunted.

"So, after recovering I went up to the Divine Realms above Makai and met with, and imprisoned the Goddess of Light, Ilias in this blade." Forbesii said with a smirk.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Guh!" He growled.

"Huhuhuhuhu...yes, Demonkind's greatest enemy, is now my greatest source of strength." Forbesii said.

"How...in the hell? !" Kenshin shouts. "The only person who could stand against the Goddess of Light was the Goddess of Darkness! You expect me to believe that your fake demon ass was able to beat her? !"

"Beat her? Oh no no...I conducted myself as a potential ally, until I was able to get in close and ram the blade through her heart." Forbesii said. "Now, it's time to say goodb-ulgh? !"

"? ! !" Kenshin, Rias, Sona and her peerage all widened their eyes in shock as a familiar blade tore through Forbesii's chest.

"...What in the hell do you think you're doing, Luka?" Forbesii glared behind him, were Luka was standing, holding his sword.

"Something I've wanted to do for a fucking long time." Luka said with a scowl. "Why do you think you're the only one who can use people, Forbesii? What makes you so special?"

"Guh? !" Forbesii gasped out as Luka dug the sword further in and Luka threw him against the rock wall behind him.

Luka raised his hands and flew through handsigns. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai! Shadow Binds!" _

"Grh! Guuh! Aagh!" Forbesii grunted as many bindings wrapped around him, focusing on his arms and legs, forcing him to let go of the Tsurugi no Kami.

Luka walked over and retrieved the Tsurugi no Kami. Luka then smacked the Demon King a couple of times on the right cheek. "Stay there for a bit and look pretty."

"What...the hell? !" Kenshin said.

"What is going on here? !" Rias asked.

"What's going on here is I've been working the long con on this asshole." Luka said walking over to them with the Tsurugi no Kami in hand. "I apologize for stringing you all along like I did."

"..." Kenshin stared at him.

"As a gesture of good will, here." Luka said extending the Tsurugi no Kami, hilt first toward Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin hesitantly took the hilt in hand and pulled the Sword of God away.

"Luka...are you trying to take my throne from me?" Forbesii asked with an angry smirk.

"No!" Luka shouts rounding on Forbesii. "I'M NOT!" He pointed his sword at the bounded Demon King. "Forbesii! I never joined you to help you! I joined you to lie in wait for the opportune moment to destroy you!"

"What? !" Kenshin said. "Luka are you serious? !"

"What is going on here? !" Saji shouts. "None of us understand!"

"I had questions I needed answering." Luka said. "The only place I could get those answers was in Maouzyou. So I had to join forces with this filth temporarily."

"Questions like?" Sona asked.

"Were Kenshin and I still truly connected, further details on the Homunculus Project which I left in the Research Facility in Sentora just in time for the Fallen Angel, Azazel to happen onto it, and finally...just how involved was Forbesii in the dealings in the past...was he the reason Kenshin and I even ended up there in the first place? Once I found out all of these it was merely a matter of biding my time."

"Hmhmhmhm, your resolve is admirable." Forbesii said. "But you are still a traitor, twice over now."

"If what I have done makes me a villain then I embrace it gladly like my other self once did." Luka said with a scowl. "Any means are necessary for bringing down a tyrant like you!"

"You say that, but your beloved Alipheese may never forgive you, no matter what you do." Forbesii said.

"..." Luka closed his eyes. "As long as she is alive, and returned to her rightful place..." His eyes snapped open and he appeared above Forbesii. "Then I will be satisfied! _Heavenly Demon Revival!" _He shouts slashing his sword down at Forbesii

(snap!)

Forbesii ripped himself free and a black blade appeared in his hand which he used to block Luka. "Fool...did you really think I would shirk back because you momentarily disarmed me?"

"You think me to be attacking alone? !" Luka smirked.

"? !" Forbesii lowered his sight and saw Kenshin charging at him.

"Back away!" Kenshin said moving his hand to his sheathed Kuroi Jigoku. _"Katensho Iai!" _Kenshin said slashing his sword outward, the blast impacting Forbesii as Luka cleared the blast raidus.

"Nice!" Luka said pumping his fist.

"Ok, let's get something straight here." Kenshin said. "I get why you've been doing what you've been doing, but I am still very pissed off at you."

Luka laughed awkwardly. "Yeah Yeah I know. I'll make it up to you and them. I promise."

"That being said. Now's not the time to be pissed at you." Kenshin said. "And what you know, I want to know after this."

"Of course." Luka said with a nod as the dust settled to reveal Forbesii was unharmed. "Say, where did you put the Tsurugi no Kami anyway?" Luka asked.

"I left it with my real body." Kenshin said.

"You're a clone? !" Luka shouts.

"My main body is worn out, what did you expect?" Kenshin said. (3 )

"Oh...r-right." Luka winced.

"That said, he will be able to defend himself in a pinch, he just didn't feel it was wise to use the Tsurugi no Kami against someone who has been waving it around all this time." Kenshin said.

"I get it. So let's just keep this asshole in front of us." Luka said.

"Zylphe, Gnomaren, Grandine, Gigamander." Forbesii said as the elements spiraled around him. "Hmhmhmhm...you two think yourselves to be kingslayers...a nameless youkai and a pariah from the World of Magic? Well, let's put your ambition to the test!"

"? !" Luka and Kenshin turned as Forbesii got in between them. They slashed down at Forbesii who blocked with his sword held behind his back. Forbesii arched his body and kicked Luka in the head before turning to Kenshin and driving him back.

Sona turned to the main Kenshin. "While you have that sword, he's not as threatening, right?"

"No, but I still wouldn't attack him." Kenshin said. "He had the Tsurugi no Kami all this time, but that doesn't mean his position as Sixteenth Demon King is for looks."

Forbesii drove the clone Kenshin into a tree and knocked the clone's sword from it's hand and was poised to slash it's throat when the Demon King was forced to dodge as Luka nearly cut him in half. Clone Kenshin grabbed Luka's arm and flung him in front of Forbesii as he made a beeline for the real Kenshin. "Well well well, nameless youkai. Your teamwork with your pariah brother is superb." Forbesii said clashing his blade against Luka's.

"We're the same person! What did you expect? !" Luka said, slashing downward, knocking Forbesii's sword arm to the side. Luka and the clone Kenshin slashed Forbesii in the front and back as the Demon King couldn't defend himself.

"...Heh." Forbesii reached forward with his hands and gripped them both by the throat. "You two just don't seem to get it. I'm not destroying Makai. My imprisoning of Ilias would serve to suggest that I am trying to save it."

"Through a reign of terror. Don't give me that story again. I can only vomit so much." Luka grunted.

"Well, believe what you want. What I say is truth." Forbesii said as he turned to Luka.

"Luka, protect yourself!" Clone Kenshin said slicing Forbesii's arm off as a seal glyph flashed to life on his chest.

"Shit!" Luka said as he took off.

"Hn? !" Forbesii grunted as Clone Kenshin grabbed his arm in a deathgrip.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said in with a smirk as he exploded.

Kenshin shielded his eyes with a smirk of his own. "I loaded a lot of explosion charms on that one." He said.

"Yeah Yeah, but that didn't take him down. No friggin' way." Luka said. "We can't fight him like this. We should make tracks while we can."

"You expect us to trust you? !" Sona asked.

"Sona, not now! He's right. We need to amscray while we still can." Kenshin said.

"Hey get down!" Luka said tackling Sona to the ground as a dark red beam shot over her head.

"Shit..." Kenshin grunted.

"Nice shot Shinta-kun. I heard that hit someone." Forbesii said as he emerged from the smoke with the hooded figure Shinta.

"!" Luka glanced to his right. "Damn it...!"

"No...!" Saji said.

"..." Kenshin shakily began turning his head to look behind him, silently praying that the Demon King was lying.

"No...Rias! ! !" Sona screamed.

"Aaah...?" Rias looked down, to see the armor she was wearing falling apart and a roughly dime sized hole through the center of her chest. She coughed out blood and her back hit the ground the next moment.

Luka moved out of the way as Sona sprung up and ran to her best friend's side. Her peerage joined her and her bishops started trying to heal the Gremory heiress. He turned his head to Kenshin, who stared in numb horror.

"Oh no, she's losing a lot of blood! We have to heal this wound, fast!" Momo said.

"..." Luka got up and appeared next to them. He placed a charm on Rias' wound and flew through handsigns. _"Healing Light!" He shouts._

"Haa..." Rias let out a weak gasp.

"That should stymie the bleeding, but you need to close the wound quickly." Luka said. "It won't hold forever."

"Well we have one Phoenix tear left from taking on those homunculi, but that doesn't solve her blood loss." Tsubaki said.

"Figure something out!" Luka said taking off.

Kenshin still stared at Rias. _"Rias...I...I promised I would always be there to protect you...and when the moment came...I...I failed...not once, but twice!" _He squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're wide open." Shinta said appearing behind Kenshin with a blood red zanbatou in hand, slashing at Kenshin's waist.

"Hey look ou-? !" Luka was cut off as Kenshin turned and punched through the blade, shattering it to pieces and driving Shinta back to Forbesii.

"Haa...haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa...!" Kenshin panted, not from exhaustion, but because his heart would not stop racing.

(crack!)

"Hm? !" Forbesii looked on in interest as the Scale Mail Kenshin was wearing began to fracture.

(boom! !)

The elements exploded out of his body and swirled around him in a violent vortex. Kenshin took a step forward, the earth cratering under his feet. "Luka. Forbesii is all yours." Kenshin said walking toward Shinta who was using his youki to repair his sword.

"He was never anyone else's to begin with." Luka said turning to Forbesii.

"How boring...I wanted to see this Vessel of the Elements first hand." Forbesii said.

"Well that's too fucking bad." Luka said. "I won't make the same mistakes I did before."

"Well, let's just see about that, nameless youkai!" Forbesii said.

"You won't find me as easy to defeat at the homunculi hordes you've dealt with. I am almost as strong as he is." Shinta said referring to Forbesii.

"Shinta was it?" Kenshin asked.

"That's right." Shinta said.

"Very well...I like to know the names of those I kill." Kenshin said as he took off right at Shinta. _**"NOW PREPARE YOURSELF! SHINTAAAAA! ! !" **_

(chapter end)

Draconis: I kinda feel like I went too fast with this chapter. The events in it anyway.

Luka: Doin' too much?

Draconis: I guess, but it's alright I suppose.

Kenshin: Yeahyeahyeah! Whatever just let me at 'em!

Draconis: You're awfully eager for someone who's supposed to be tired.

Anyway. There are footnotes.

(1 ) Don't bother looking for the points in my story where these things are said. They're all off script so to speak.

(2 ) The name of these mountains are purely a coincidence.

(3 ) I mentioned in the last chapter or one before it that the weariness of Kenshin's main body is carried by his clones as well. This was just Luka lying to cover his ass.

Anyway, I'm sorry if the events in this chapter progressed too quickly, I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	61. On the Brink

Draconis: (looks up from his computer.) Issei, what do you want?

Issei: Are you going to get to what I'm doing in this chapter?

Draconis: For the last time yes! I just need to wrap up Kenshin's stuff first.

Issei: OK damn, no need to shout.

Draconis: Sorry, but I'm busy and you've been asking too much.

Issei: (winces) Sorry.

Draconis: Oh boy my favorite, guest review time. I'm sorry guys and gals, but I'd rather be able to reply to your reviews in PM's, so sorry if I seem grumpy about that. Anyway. This guest review pointed out that my terms for Rias and Akeno as it pertains to the Occult Research Club are off. My reply is this. It's just easier for me to type Chief and Vice-Chief as opposed to President and Vice-President. Sure I could use Buchou and Fuku-Buchou, but I just got into that groove of just calling them Chief and Vice-Chief. This review was posted in the first chapter, but because it's a guest review I have no way of knowing if they're still reading, or how far they are.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 61

On the Brink.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Port Natilia_

Tiamat, Alice, Kenshin's peerage, Rasai, Grayfia and Serafall were gathered on the southern port of Natalia. "..." Tiamat narrowed her eyes.

"?" Yukari turned her head to the Dragon Queen. "What is it? Do you feel something?"

"This feeling..." Tiamat said.

"What's going on?" Evangeline asked.

"Is Onii-Chan in danger?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing...whatever is going on over there, it's gotten Kenshin drunk with rage." Tiamat said.

"Wait, are you saying that Kenshin has gone into...?" Granberia said.

"I didn't want to assume because I didn't know if Dragon youkai had the ability, but..." Tiamat said. "This feeling is unmistakable...Kenshin has gone into what we Dragons know as Outrage."

Back on the Masouen Continent. Saji watched the four fight as everyone else worked on stabilizing Rias. "Something's not right here."

"What do you mean Saji-kun?" Tomoe asked.

"Kenshin's form, uh...our Kenshin. That's obviously his Vessel of the Elements state, but...it feels...more powerful than before." Saji said.

"..." Sona glanced at them. "You're right Saji it is strange, and I should know having seen it first hand on Mundus Magicus."

"_**Outrage." Vritra said. **_

"Vritra?" Saji asked looking at his Absorption Line, which the Dragon King was speaking through.

"_**The Dragon of the Elements is in his Outrage state...or rather that Vessel of the Elements technique is his Outrage State." Vritra said. **_

"Wait, his Outrage state, but he's used that technique before, I've read on that state. It grants a great boost in power, but in exchange it robs the dragon of the ability to think clearly." Sona said.

"_**It was strange, I had always wondered why a dragon would willingly go into that state, so I got in contact with the his four elemental spirits and the Spirit of Fire told me that they hold back the negative side effects from getting to him, most of them anyway, but...it seems they can't hold it all back this time." **_Vritra said.

"Ken...shin..."

"!" Everyone turned to Rias, who managed to speak in a very weak tone.

"Krh!" Sona scowled, turning her head back to Kenshin and Shinta's fight. _"Kenshin, take him out and get back to us! Hurry!" She thought. _

"Haaaa! !" Kenshin roared, clashing his blade against Shinta's.

"Gh? !" Shinta was forced back by the powerful burst of wind shooting from Kenshin's rapidly flapping wings. Kenshin slashed the Tsurugi no Kami downward and sent Shinta flying back. Kenshin held the holy sword in an iai position and shot toward Shinta. _"Flash Kill Devastation Downburst!" _

"? !" Shinta narrowly dodged out of the way as a large section of forest was cut down. _"My only saving grace here is that while he is using Serene Mind. He's being so bloodthirsty that his attacks are easy to predict." He thought, seeing the deep, extensive line that Kenshin had cut. Into the ground. _

"What's wrong? ! Can't stand up to someone who can actually fight back? !" Kenshin shouts.

"? !" Shinta's eyes widened underneath his hood as Kenshin grabbed his head and threw him into the ground.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin scowled at him. "Get up! My fury is nowhere near satisfied!"

"Come." Shinta said gesturing his Zanbatou at himself.

"GLADLY! !" Kenshin said.

At the same Luka and Forbesii were going blow for blow. "Give it up Luka, you're nowhere near my league, even without the Tsurugi no Kami. I thought I told you that when YOU started this Revolution." Forbesii said. "When you tried to assassinate me in front of the Taiyoukai Council."

"You put too much stock in your borrowed power!" Luka said driving Forbesii back.

"Hn!" Forbesii smirked and slid off Luka's blade and turned, kicking Luka in the back of the head.

"Gah!" Luka gasped, crashing into the ground.

"That maybe so, but my 'borrowed' power is far superior to yours Luka. Even with the elemental powers I bequeathed upon you." Forbesii said, knocking Luka's sword to his side as he tried to slash it at the Demon King's head. He reached down and gripped Luka by the throat, lifting him up. "And you know what the worst part of this all is for you?" Forbesii said moving next to Luka's head. "No matter what you do here, your beloved Alipheese...is still doomed."

"Grrhh! !" Luka growled, gripping Forbesii's shoulders and pulling back. "Rrraaah!" He drove his head forward, headbutting the Demon King.

"Agh!" Forbesii grunted in pain, maintaining his hold.

"Rrraah!" Luka headbutted the JuuRokudaime Maou again.

"!" Forbesii jumped back as he let go, seeing Luka's hand thrusting toward his chest.

"Aaah...still in the chest eh?" Luka smirked.

"..." Forbesii closed his eyes and chuckled darkly. "You really think that you can get a hold of my core again?"

"We'll just see, won't we? !" Luka said. "After all...do you really think Kenshin's the only one here...who has an ax to grind with you? !" He shouted, power exploding outward as he lunged for Forbesii.

"!" Forbesii raised his blade to defend. "Gh? !"

"You killed Alice's mother! You've been tormenting Makai for years!" Luka shouts. _"Ninefold Rakshasa!" _

"Grrhhh..." Forbesii growled under his breath and barely blocked all of the slashes.

"HAA!" Luka roared, batting Forbesii away. "Demon King Forbesii! ! You are going to pay dearly for taking the life of my father Kuroshi Ryuushin! And for your dealings in the past, that helped lead my family to their destruction!"

"Really? A vendetta? How awfully trivial of you. Though true a vendetta is what spurred my first actions, now I work toward a bigger picture." Forbesii said as Luka ran him down.

"You're just a power drunk homunculus, no different from Hottan! You could never understand my endeavor!" Luka said. "Now I'll take your head!"

"? !" Forbesii's eyes widened as Luka slashed through his neck, causing his head to fall to the side.

"The core!" Luka said stabbing his hand at Forbesii's chest. However, suddenly Forbesii's headless body jerked out of the way and laid it's fist into Luka's stomach. "Guoh? !" Luka gasped, coughing out blood.

"Hmhmhmhm..." Forbesii's dismembered head laughed at him. "You should already know, nameless youkai...that killing me isn't going to be that easy."

"M-My power...!" Luka grunted.

"You mean the power that I gave you?" Forbesii asked as his body punched Luka away before grabbing it's head and reattaching it. "I took it away."

"What are you spouting off about?" Luka growled.

"You think I did not give any thought to the possibility that my artificial spirits could be used against me?" Forbesii asked.

"Wh...What kind of monster are we dealing with here?" Saji said watching all this go down with wide eyes.

"C-Can we really defeat him?" Tomoe asked.

Meanwhile at the same time Kenshin and Shinta were still duking it out. "Grrrhhh!" Kenshin said collecting the elements in spirals at his sides. _"Elemental Cataclysm!" _

"Hn? !" Shinta dodged not one, but both of the spirals hurtled toward him, but saw Kenshin coming in hot, his naginata surrounded in the elements.

"Dodge THIS!" Kenshin roared slamming his spinning naginata into Shinta's chest.

"Grrhhhhh! ! This power...when did you get...this strong? !" Shinta shouted as he was driven back.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted heavily. He may be running on pure adrenaline at this point, but he was still exhausted. He could feel the Vessel of the Elements slipping. "Krhh!" Kenshin growled seeing a figure walking out of the dust.

"That was quite impressive, Kenshin."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment, before closing, his teeth gritting together in anguish. "Dammit...god...fucking dammit!"

The man standing across from Kenshin was tan skinned with long black hair and dragon horns protruding out of his head. His eyes were black like Forbesii's, but the irises were blue. He wore a blue vest and combat pants and still held the blood red Zanbatou in his hand, showing the dragon visage on the front.

"Ghh." Kenshin growled, both in pain and frustration. "Shin Tatsu...I didn't want to believe it, seeing how you fought, but here you fucking are."

"Here I am." Shin Tatsu said.

"Is it true?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Shin Tatsu asked.

Kenshin appeared in front of him and slashed the Tsurugi no Kami at Shin Tatsu's throat. "Did you really let Forbesii kill you? !"

"Grh!" Shin Tatsu grunted as he held his ground against Kenshin's attack.

"Answer me!" Kenshin shouts.

"I did." Shin Tatsu said slamming the swords toward the ground and punching at Kenshin's face.

"You helped train me Shin! You taught me to never be a coward!" Kenshin said after catching his fist, twisting it and slamming Shin Tatsu to the ground. "So why did you take the easy way out then? !"

"The easy way out? This war is happening because at his core Forbesii wanted revenge against me!" Shin Tatsu said. "I thought that by sacrificing myself, Forbesii would finally be satisfied!"

"Gah!" Kenshin grunted as Shin Tatsu kicked him in the head. "Grh..." Kenshin growled, glaring at him. "You should have learned from your wife's death."

Shin Tatsu bristled at this. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw her memory of the night she died!" Kenshin said stabbing at Shin Tatsu repeatedly, causing the Fifteenth Maou to dodge. "She died...doing the exact same thing you did!"

"? !" Shin Tatsu's guard slipped and Kenshin batted ZanRyuu from his hands and drove his fist into Shin Tatsu's chest, sending his master tumbling painfully across the ground.

Kenshin pointed the Tsurugi no Kami and Kuroi Jigoku at Shin Tatsu. "Did you never know that?"

"..." Shin Tatsu went silent.

"Well? !" Kenshin asked.

"Grrhh!" Shin Tatsu slammed his hands on the ground, injecting his magic into the earth and causing two thin pillars of earth to knock Kenshin's hands skyward. Shin Tatsu got to his feet. Black dragon scales covering his fist as he punched Kenshin in the chest.

"Kuoh? !" Kenshin gasped out, blood filling his mouth.

"I just couldn't do it!" Shin Tatsu shouts. "When push came to shove I just couldn't take him out!"

"He was your problem to begin with! You should have taken care of it back then!" Kenshin said uppercutting Shin Tatsu.

"You didn't know him when he was growing up, when I tried to do what is necessary with him. That's all I saw! I raised him, I trained him!" Shin Tatsu said holding ZanRyuu broadside. _"Air Cannon Blade!" _

"!" Kenshin planted his feet in the ground and put his guard up.

"Forbesii was like my own son!" Shin Tatsu shouted. "I couldn't do it!"

"And your real daughter is fighting against him! Don't you dare hit me with the family excuse you damn son of a bitch!" Kenshin shouts. "If you won't deal with Forbesii, I WILL!"

"!" Shin Tatsu's eyes widened as Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku stabbed through his chest. "Kuu...ouh..." He coughed out blood and ZanRyuu hit the ground with a dull thud.

"...Haa!" Kenshin screwed his eyes shut as the orbs of his Balance Breaker vanished, signifying that he had dropped out of it and the Vessel.

"Kenshin..." Shin Tatsu said.

"!" Kenshin looked up at him.

"You...are right about him..." Shin Tatsu said through labored breaths. "Forbesii...has gone off the rails. He's gone mad with power...and can believe in no one else other than himself...but...I still couldn't bring myself to harm the child I had raised. I...hoped against hope that...my death would appease him...make him lay down arms, but...he's changed...he thinks the only way to bring peace in Makai is to rule over them like a tyrant...and now he wishes to wipe the slate clean and replace youkai with homunculi like him. I...am sorry about the crimson haired girl I struck...but with everyone healing her, she should pull through...I made sure to avoid an instant kill..." He said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him.

"But...Kenshin...don't try and take on this undertaking alone...or you're going to end up just like him." Shin Tatsu said. "Like you should have already learned...no one can do everything alone."

"I..." Kenshin said.

"Peace is not a goal...it's a journey." Shin Tatsu said. "A...Alice's mother...and I...we loved this world..." He coughed out. "We both sacrificed ourselves for it...please...Kenshin...protect...Ma...kai..." He exhaled his last breath.

"Shin..." Kenshin said as he scooped Shin Tatsu up and carried him over to the others.

"Kenshin?" Sona said. "Why are you...?"

"I'll explain later." Kenshin said. "How is Rias coming along?"

"Well...th-the wound is healed, but we fear she's lost too much blood." Sona said.

"..." Kenshin approached Rias and reached into one of his seals and pulled out a container of pills.

"What are those?" Sona asked.

"They're special pills I had made in Mundus Magicus. They provide essential nutrients and send a signal to the brain to make more blood from the stem cells in one's body. The drawback is that it takes awhile to fully take effect, but Rias should be fine." Kenshin took a pill out and put it between his lips. He lifted Rias' upper body into his arms. "Rias, if you can hear me. I need you to swallow this." Kenshin said as he lowered his lips onto hers and transferred the pill into her mouth.

"..." Kenshin pulled back and set Rias down.

"Hey, some of the color is already coming back." Momo said.

"She's right. Rias-San's heartbeats are getting a bit stronger and more rhythmic." Reya said.

Kenshin nodded and set her down. "Change your priority to restoring her mana. It's also bordering on a dangerously low level."

"Right." Sona said. "Remind me to ask for those pills some time. Our researchers could use them."

"It will cost you." Kenshin said as he got up and walked away. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw the fight between Luka and Forbesii.

Forbesii was laying into Luka. "You merely thought your power was your own and not a product of the power I gave you." Forbesii said punching Luka in the teeth. He stabbed his sword into the ground and punched Luka in the face again. "Your mistake was being arrogant enough to think that you could ever kill me!" Forbesii shouts. "A woeful, terrible mistake! The powers of my artificial spirits were the only reason you had the gall to stand up to me! Look at you! You amount to NOTHING, without them!"

Luka was backhanded away from Forbesii and barely managed to catch his footing. "Grrhhhh! Enough...with your bullshit! !" He slashed down at Forbesii with all of his might.

"Hmn." Forbesii closed his eyes, smirking as he raised his blade. _"Earth Guard." _He said.

"? ! !" Luka's eyes widened as his sword broke in two. "Guoh!" He spat out blood as Forbesii turned and drove his fist into his sternum.

"It's time to say goodbye, nameless youkai." Forbesii said stabbing his sword at Luka's chest. "Hm?" He stared quizzically as Luka vanished. He glanced over and saw Kenshin carrying Luka with his arm slung over his shoulders.

"What in the hell...are you doing? What about Shinta?" Luka asked.

"He's dead." Kenshin said.

"Then you should have amscrayed." Luka said.

"He's right you know." Forbesii said turning toward him. "That man you're carrying is on his last legs."

"He's coming back with us." Kenshin scowled.

"No, now none of you are leaving, and I'll be taking my sword back." Forbesii said seeing the Tsurugi no Kami in Kenshin's sword hand while Kuroi Jigoku was sheathed.

"Tch." Kenshin scowled.

"Kenshin...I have...a spell that can get us out of here." Luka said.

"The Forced Displacement spell? That would work, but you need time to set it up." Kenshin said. "And I don't know if you realize this, but...I'm not exactly in great condition to go buying time." He said with a weary smirk.

"Just get whatever you can." Luka said. "The targeting doesn't have to be perfect, it just needs to get you off of Masouen." Kenshin nodded and put Luka on his knees. "One more thing, I need you to put Gekietsu Kumori no Mai charms on him when you get the chance to."

"Charms? Luka I don't have a lot of mana to be using them. What mana I have left needs to go into more offensive attacks." Kenshin said.

"I know, but Forbesii will need to be restrained while we make the jump." Luka said.

"Gahh, I'll see what I can do." Kenshin grunted.

"Aaah, finally decided the order in which you will die?" Forbesii asked.

"Ain't nobody dying here Forbesii. Except maybe you!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Forbesii. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

"..." Forbesii held his sword behind him, blocking the slash. "You have no idea how to use that sword, all it's doing is burning you."

"Haa!" Kenshin's hand shot forward and jabbed onto Forbesii's back, leaving a charm behind. He jumped back as Forbesii turned and slashed at him.

"?" Sona watched as Kenshin tried his best to lead Forbesii along. "What is he doing?" She muttered.

"I think he's buying time for that Luka character over there." Tsubaki said.

"..." Sona turned her head to Luka who was concentrating on a spell. "Alright, everyone get ready to leave. Yura, carry Rias."

"But Kaichou what will you be doing?" Saji said.

"I'm going to help Kenshin. He might be holding his own, but he's still barely on his feet, only sheer willpower keeping him going." Sona said getting up and walking toward the fight.

"But Kaich-!"

"But nothing Saji, out of everyone here, I have fought the least, I've got the most energy." Sona said. "Now do as you're told!"

"Hii!" Saji shirked back.

"Fool, you can't win, you never could." Forbesii said, lofting his sword overhead. _"Wind God's Fury!" _

"!" Kenshin narrowly dodged the spiraling downburst of wind. "!" He saw Forbesii closing in on him, sword poised to cleave him in two. _"Shit! I got careless!" He thought. _

(clench!)

"!" Kenshin saw Forbesii's arm stop as a tendril of water wrapped around his wrist. "Kah!" He shouted slashing his sword arm off, grabbing him by the face and slamming him into the dirt. He jumped back and glanced at Sona. "What are you doing?" He said.

"Don't give me any of that right now. I'm helping whether you like it or not." Sona said.

"Well thanks for the assist then!" Kenshin said.

"Yes, but it was quite foolish of you." Forbesii said as he disappeared.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Sona! BEHIND!"

"? !" Sona turned to find Forbesii behind her.

"A little girl like you shouldn't interfere with the matters of men." Forbesii said, thrusting his hand through her chest.

"! !, Kaichou! !" Saji and the rest of Sona's peerage shouted.

"BASTARD! !" Kenshin roared taking off at Forbesii.

"..." Sona looked down at the hand through her chest. "Hmn." She let out a soft laugh. "So that's how Kenshin feels when people fall for this."

"? !" Forbesii, Kenshin and Sona's peerage watched as the Sitri heiress' form collapsed into a puddle of water. "A water clone?" Forbesii said. "!" His eyes widened slightly as Kenshin's fist, that held the Tsurugi no Kami, laid into his cheek while his other hand slapped another charm on him before he went on a painful tumble.

Kenshin leaped over Forbesii, holding the Tsurugi no Kami in an iai position. _"Katensho Iai!" _

"!" Forbesii tried to move, but his limbs were tethered to the ground by watery bindings. He glanced over and saw Sona with her hand extended toward him and her magic circle behind her.

(boom!)

"Haa...haa..haa...haa..." Kenshin panted as he landed on the ground.

"_No, Kenshin's not going to be able to last much longer." Luka thought. _

"Haa...haa...haa..." The dust cleared and Forbesii's wound was regenerating. "Kuroshi Kenshin..." Forbesii said. "Even on the brink of consciousness...you still will your body onward. Your youki and mana levels have both fallen dangerously low.

"Fuck...you..." Kenshin growled.

"So...I wonder what would happen if I did...this." Forbesii said slashing his sword toward Sona. _"Wrath of the Sun God!" _

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as a white hot column of flame shot at Sona.

"Kaichou!" Saji said running toward her only to fall in exhaustion. "Ggh!"

"Damn it!" Kenshin, at the same time as Saji took off toward Sona.

"! !" Sona's eyes widened in fear as it closed in. _"No, even if I ran, I wouldn't make it!" She thought._

"_Please make it! !" Kenshin thought. _

Sona's eyes screwed shut, expecting a burst of great pain, followed by nothingness. However all she heard was.

"Gwuaaaaah! !"

"..." Sona's eyes cracked open, and she let out a gasp. "Kenshin!" She shouted in worry.

"Aaahh..." Kenshin's back was badly burned, the burns healing very slowly. "Hey...are you...alright?" Kenshin asked with a weary smile.

"..." Sona watched him fall onto his knees in front of her, her hands grabbing his shoulders to keep him steady to look him over, though it was easier said than done in her panicked state.

"Hooouu? So you managed to squeeze out enough mana for one last desperation Instant Movement hm?" Forbesii asked. "Well, now you're in no shape to resist me anymore." Forbesii added with a smirk as he approached them. "I'll be taking what's mine now."

"Krh..." Kenshin turned his head, growling weakly at him.

"Next time, don't challenge your betters, foolish pariah youkai." Forbesii said. However before Forbesii could get to them, the charms that Kenshin had placed on him earlier activated. "Grh? !" Forbesii growled in surprise, as he was tethered to the ground.

"And you should never overlook your enemies."

Forbesii turned his head, seeing Luka smirking at him. "Luka...you know this won't hold me long."

"It doesn't have to." Luka said. _"Forced Displacement!" _

"! !" Forbesii's eyes widened as magic circles appeared under Sona's peerage, Rias, Sona and Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened when he noticed that there was not one underneath Luka. "Hey!" He shouted, turning around as Sona slung his arm over her shoulders.

"This was always the plan Kenshin. Don't look so surprised." Luka said.

"Luka! What about Alice? ! What about Alma and your friends? ! Don't you want to make amends with them? !" Kenshin shouts.

"..." Luka turned toward Kenshin and smiled. "They're in your hands now, brother."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened, before closing and his teeth gritted in anguish and frustration. Kenshin, Rias, Sona, her peerage as well as Shin Tatsu's corpse all vanished, leaving Luka alone with Forbesii.

"Hrn!" Forbesii grunted, forcing the binds off his body. "Luka..."

"It's just you and me now." Luka smirked.

"Yes...it is...you have now sealed your fate...by incurring my wrath once more." Forbesii said looked at him with a venomous scowl. "NOW DIE!" He spat, stabbing his sword through Luka's heart.

"Ghh!" Luka gasped out blood.

"See? Even in my anger, I bestowed upon you, a king's mercy...making the end quick." Forbesii said.

"...Heh..." Luka smirked and gripped Forbesii's arm tightly. "You idiot..."

"? !" Forbesii's eyes widened as Luka's body started to glow brightly.

"The Forced Displacement doesn't take all that much effort to cast just a bit of time...and once the charms are on you, all that needs be done is weave some handsigns. So what was taking me so long to get the Forced Displacement off?" Luka asked, smirking at Forbesii.

"!" Forbesii's eyes widened. "No..."

"Yes, I was gathering all my mana, all my youki and touki together and compressed it, turning it into a bomb...a bomb you triggered when you damaged the proverbial casing." Luka smirked.

"Luka...You BASTARD! !" Forbesii snarled.

"I'll see you in Hell, FORBESII! !" Luka roared as light obscured his form.

"Guuuuaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ! !" Forbesii roared in agony as he was swept up in the explosion.

In Natalia, Sona's peerage, Shin Tatsu's corpse, and Rias appeared behind Alice, Tiamat, Kenshin's peerage, Serafall and Grayfia. "!" Yukari turned around. "Hey!"

Everyone else turned around and made their way up to them. "!" Yukari took notice of Shin Tatsu. "Shin Tatsu? !"

"He's dead." Reya said shaking her head. "He had a core controlling him, and Kenshin killed him after he seriously wounded Rias-San."

"? !" Miyuki glanced at Rias. "Is she alright? !"

"Yeah. We healed her up, and Kenshin gave her one of those special blood pills." Momo said.

"I see, that's good..." Yukari said placing her hand on Rias' torso. She snapped her fingers and Rias was dressed in her Kuoh uniform.

"Hnnn...?" Rias began to stir.

"She's waking up." Evangeline said.

"..." Rias tried to raise up but stopped. "Hn!" She flinched, placing her hand over her chest. "Ow..."

"Easy." Yukari said. "You were wounded there from what I'm being told."

"Yukari...? Am I back in friendly territory?" Rias asked glancing around.

"You are Ojou-Sama. Just try to relax." Grayfia said.

"Why am I so tired...?" Rias asked. "I mean I remember having on Kenshin's armor, and that was draining, but..."

"You've lost quite a bit of blood." Chachamaru said. "It's coming back faster than normal. It must be due to the effects of the pill Kenshin-San gave you."

"What happened after I went down?" Rias asked.

"Well, for lack of a better phrase. Kenshin snapped and beat this guy to death." Yura said gesturing toward Shin Tatsu.

"Yeah, Vritra said he went into something called the Outrage state, but it was just a stronger version of his Vessel of the Elements form." Saji said. "He said that the Vessel was his Outrage state and that the spirits held most of the effects of it in check, but they were unable to this time."

"He must have been easy to dodge then. Bloodlust makes your movements far easier to perceive." Granberia said. "Especially against another Elemental Master like Shin Tatsu."

"It was a deadlock for a little while." Tomoe said.

"What about the Demon King, was he at least dealt with?" Rias asked.

"Forbesii was there? !" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but..." Tsubaki closed her eyes. "Nobody could beat him, not even Kenshin or Luka."

"Wait, Luka?" Granberia asked. "Isn't he working with Forbesii?" She asked with a scowl.

"No." Saji said. "Luka was working a long con on him the entire time. He was waiting for the chance to kill him, but..."

"Even after Luka stripped him of that glowing sword." Ruruko said.

"Wait, Forbesii **_doesn't _**have the Tsurugi no Kami right now?" Yukari asked.

"No." Momo said shaking her head.

"Unless something changed while I was unconscious, Kenshin should have it." Rias said.

"!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"_The Demon King is disarmed?" Granberia thought. _

"_That bastard doesn't have his gamebreaking sword." Tiamat thought. _

"_There's...actually a chance now...Forbesii can realistically be defeated now." Alice thought. _

"Wait...I just noticed something." Serafall said. "Where's So-tan and Kenshin-Chan?"

"Wait, that's right, where are they?" Evangeline said.

"They didn't come back with us? !" Tsubaki said with wide eyes.

"I don't sense them." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru."

"Yes." Chachamaru said as she initiated a scan.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I found Kenshin-San's mana signature. It's in the western half of the Safina Desert in the Sabasa Region." Chachamaru said.

"He got blasted that far?" Saji asked. "Was Luka trying to keep us all together when he used that spell on us?"

"What spell?" Hikari asked.

"I believe Luka and Kenshin called it...Forced Displacement." Yura said.

"...The only ones that weren't targeted were the Demon King and Luka himself." Tomoe said.

"He's still there? !" Alma Elma said with wide eyes.

"..." Alice turned toward the south. "Luka..."

"He was loyal to you, until the bitter end." Saji said.

"?" Alice turned toward him.

"He said that everything he was doing was to eventually see you returned to the throne." Saji said. "That as long as that happened, he was fine more or less with dying."

"When we fought him, even in the mask, he did go out of his way to avoid killing youkai, wounding them, disabling them sure, but he never seemed to kill." Granberia said closing her eyes.

"Luka..." Alma said closing her eyes.

"Kenshin tried to convince him to come back with us, but he refused." Reya said.

"I guess he didn't have the heart to face you after all this." Evangeline said.

"R-Right, but still, where's So-tan?" Serafall asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know Sona Sitri's signature as well as I know Kenshin-San's." Chachamaru said.

"If she ended up in unfamiliar territory, forget about it." Evangeline said.

"Wait." Yukari said. "They are siblings. Why don't you scan Serafall's mana and see if that works."

"...It could work." Chachamaru said. She extended her hand toward Serafall. "Let your mana flow in and I'll do the rest."

"OK." Serafall said doing as asked. A minute passed. "W-Well?"

"...Sona Sitri is also in the Safina Desert with Kenshin-San. Were they in physical contact when the spell took effect?" Chachamaru said.

"She was holding him up." Tsubaki said. "Sona was about to be struck by one of the Demon King's attacks, but Kenshin just barely put himself between her and it."

"...Man, Kenshin put himself through the wringer." Evangeline winced.

"There's also another issue." Chachamaru said. "Sona Sitri's mana levels are at normal levels, but it's a different story for Kenshin-San."

"How bad is it?" Yukari asked.

"Both his mana and youki are dangerously low." Chachamaru said.

"..." A silence fell over them.

"...Hey...has anyone seen that nobleman that was with us?" Alma asked.

"...Oh...fuck!" Yukari looked out to the west. "Alright get a party together or wait for Issei to get here. I'm going on ahead!"

"Onee-Chan wait!" Miyuki said as Yukari took off.

"What's she in such a hurry for?" Alice asked.

"Just as I thought." Evangeline said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked as she was helped up by Grayfia.

"Rasai was most likely sent here by Lord Bael to kill Kenshin." Evangeline said. "Now that Kenshin is likely in a vulnerable state, he sees his opportunity to strike. I don't like his chances with just Sona there to protect him."

"What? !" Alice said before turning to Serafall. "One of your devils is trying to assassinate my Vice Commander? !"

"This is not what we want either!" Serafall protested. "Lord Bael and Rasai are acting on their own!"

(clang!)

"!" Alice and Serafall turned to Miyuki who smacked the end of her quarterstaff on the ground with a scowl.

"Now isn't the time for us to start an argument. Let's just get moving!" Miyuki snapped.

"..." Alice closed her eyes. "She's right."

"Yeah." Serafall nodded.

(break)

_In Sabasa. _

Rasai appeared in a Sabasa alleyway. "..." He walked out and looked around. _"Good thing I set warp in points at the four capitols. I just know Yukari Tsuki will be onto me as soon as she notices I'm not around." He thought. "This chance is too good to pass up, Kenshin's weakened. The only thing standing between the two of us is the Sitri heiress, a strong mage type, but I should be able to get by her." He thought walking through the streets. _

However as he walked another thought came to mind. _"But...if I kill Kenshin, what then?" He thought. "The only working portal out of here is across the continent at Yamatai...once I take care of Kenshin. Yukari Tsuki and the rest of Kenshin's peerage is going to either hunt for me or wait at the portal for me." He thought. _

Rasai left Sabasa. _"Not only that, the Demon Queen seems to be quite taken with him...the Dragon Knight wants to fight him, the Succubus Queen wants to fuck him. The Slime Queen and those Cardinals all respect him..." _

"..." Rasai looked out at the sandy dunes. _"...Father...did you give me this job, knowing full well that I would not come back either way from it?" He thought. _

At the same time as Sona's peerage and Rias appeared in Natalia. Sona and Kenshin appeared in the desert. "Where are we?" Sona asked, looking around.

"Hrng..." Kenshin glanced around. "If I was a betting man, I would say the Safina desert."

"The Desert? Where was Luka aiming when he teleported us?" Sona asked.

"He probably wasn't." Kenshin grunted. "He just needed us off Masouen...and because we were apart from your peerage and Rias, I suppose he needed to set two exit points."

Kenshin staggered forward and looked around. "Yeah, there's the pyramid right there." He said pointing out the structure. "...Haa...haa..." He started going through handsigns.

"What are you doing?" Sona asked.

"Making...myself lighter..." Kenshin said. "There...be...wary of this sword." He said weakly lifting up the Tsurugi no Kami. "Uhhnnngh..." He fell over the next minute, collapsing from exhaustion and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kenshin! Hey, Kenshin!" Sona said. "Damn, the fights he was in finally took their toll on him." She slung his arm over her shoulders again and began walking toward the pyramid, once she got into range of it she teleported.

She was greeted by a woman with the lower body of a lion, face and all, six snakes at her side, blue in color, a pair of white non angelic wings at her back and short black hair. She wore next to nothing to cover herself. Some golden bracelets on her arms and an ornate golden tiara with a snake extending out of the front. "You, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I...I'm looking for shelter." Sona said.

"The city of Sabasa isn't THAT far." She said.

"I realize that, but I don't think my friend here will make the trip." Sona said.

"..." The woman glanced at Kenshin, then to the Tsurugi no Kami. "You have a point. His youki and mana levels are too low to be traveling, far too much so. Please come inside."

Sona followed the woman. "Thank you..uhm..."

"I am called Sphinx." She introduced. "Hang on."

"? !" Sona felt them teleporting again and found herself along with Kenshin and Sphinx. They found themselves in a large chamber. Sphinx walked over and her large body went into a resting position while her 'human' half pulled itself out.

"?" Sona glanced curiously at her as she went and grabbed something and handed it to her.

"Here. Make him something to lay on with this." Sphinx said.

"..." Sona took them and did so.

"You look at me oddly. Why?" Sphinx asked.

"It's nothing, I just...wasn't expecting you to take yourself out of that large body over there." Sona said.

"Oh." Sphinx said. "Well I've know the touch of a man before, you don't think I mated with him in that do you?" She asked gesturing toward the body she had resting to the side.

"..." Sona's face heated up and she glanced away. She got the pallet laid out for Kenshin and moved him onto it.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin panted.

"How long is he going to sleep like that for?" Sona asked, seeing him not only panting, but sweating profusely. "..." She stared at the Tsurugi no Kami in his hand. She took a breath and reached over, grabbing it. "Hng!" She grunted in pain as she moved it away from him.

"His youki is at critically low levels. Right now his body doesn't even have the power necessary to fight off sicknesses." Sphinx said. "It will take at least a few hours for his youki to build back to sustainable levels. You were right to move that sword away from him. It was preventing his body from healing. How is your hand by the way?"

"This?" Sona asked looking at her burned palm. "It hurts a little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

(Cough! Cough! Cough!)

"!" Sona looked over and placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up."

"He needs to keep his fluid levels up and he also needs to cool his body down." Sphinx said. "Dragon youkai, particularly of the flame element which I can tell he was originally have higher body heat levels than anyone else. It's why their youki is conditioned to fight infections like this above all others. A fever or flu is debilitating for them."

"..." Sona was handed a cloth. She used her magic to soak it in cold water. She then lifted his head and placed the wet cloth on the back of his neck while propping his head up with an old pillow.

"..." Kenshin's breathing calmed.

"Whew..." Sona said.

"It is unfortunate that you ended up here of all places." Sphinx said. "There is a nearby oasis, but it's not terribly close by and you could be needed at any moment."

"..." Sona narrowed her eyes. "Well there is a way...but...it's way too embarrassing and I doubt there's enough water in the air here anyway."

"I can supply the water, but I can't give him too much of my own body in this dry environment, I have to have something to sustain my own body, but moistening the air will be enough." Undine said appearing next to him.

"H-Hee?" Sona said. "B-But..."

"If it's embarrassing I stay here in this pyramid. Who would I tell?" Sphinx asked.

"And Sylph just went to sleep. So..." Undine trailed off.

"F-Fine. Just give me a moment to prepare." Sona said.

"Very well, I'll need that same moment to moisten the air." Undine said.

"Hmn..." Sphinx closed her eyes. "Rooted in the desert though I may be, it's always nice to walk out to the beach on the western edge and take in a moist ocean breeze."

"Alright Sona, it's ready." Undine said.

(break)

_Meanwhile, during Kenshin's excursion to Masouen._

Issei and his group got close to an encampment. "Stop!"

"!" Issei and the others looked up to see a white tiger diving down at them.

"Leave this place." He growled.

"Sorry, No dice." Issei said. "Balance Break."

"_**Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" **_

"!" Irina and Kiba held their swords at the ready, Sextum, Le Fay readied their magic. Asia moved to the back of their formation.

"Stand down." Tamamo said walking forward.

"Yeah guys, this one's cool." Bureijin said. "Heya Ginrei-jiji." He waved.

"...Bratty incubus." The tiger grunted as he lost most of his fur and stood up wearing a battle kimono with the character for Wisdom on the back. He had long white hair, but unlike Sheena's, it had no stripes.

"..." Issei and the other relaxed their stances.

"What brings you here?" Ginrei asked.

"We heard things were going sideways over here. Thought we'd swing by and lend a hand." Bureijin said. "Lady Alipheese and her Vice Commander sent us."

"The Vice Commander _**sent**_ you?" Ginrei said his eyes narrowed curiously. "But Tamamo is right here."

"Yeah, not the Vice Commander anymore." Tamamo said. "Luka took the post when I vanished, then Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi took the post after him."

"..." Ginrei bristled. "Leave." He said turning around.

"Why?" Irina asked.

"I refuse to accept help from the one who is one of the core causes of why my step daughter is in the situation she's in." Ginrei said.

"And how is that exactly Ginrei-jiji?" Bureijin said. "Kenshin's never been to Makai except for visits with his father to here and Yamatai."

"Ever since he 'tamed' Sheena, she's slowly been losing credibility within our clan." Ginrei said. "There are those among us who have never cared for dragon youkai, especially the Kuroshi, which is why some of us left the Tsuki clan."

"According to Sheena-San, that was her choice." Irina said.

"Yes, it was." Sextum nodded.

"Be that as it may, as the White Tiger Queen, she needed to exercise impartialness. He was young, he could have found a different youkai to be his Zenki." Ginrei said.

"Again, that was her choice." Tamamo said. "She talked to me about it after she did it. She knew what she was doing."

"..." Ginrei closed his eyes. "Then maybe I am throwing blame carelessly. It's just..." He let out a sigh. "Sheena was eventually rebelled against by her own stepbrother."

"This Toraki is your son?" Le Fay asked.

"Yes." Ginrei said. "I suppose I am just seeking a comfort in throwing the blame on someone else."

"What happened to Sheena-San's actual parents?" Issei asked.

"...They died in the last war shortly after she was born." Ginrei said. "I was her uncle, but I consider myself more her father because her biological one could never be there, I took her in when I heard of their deaths."

"Well that's good that she at least had someone to care for her." Asia said.

"Yes, but at the same time, Toraki never really warmed up to her, adding into the fact that she mastered the White Lightning Tiger technique long before he ever did." Ginrei said. "The main reason that I soured on young Kenshin at this moment is because it gave Toraki a platform to contest Sheena with."

"It must have been rough Ginrei-jiji." Bureijin said.

"Yes, I have no real qualms with the boy himself, it's merely that he's a Kuroshi, a dragon and that gave Toraki people to team up with. It's only because we're so far from the battlefield now that we haven't been overrun by these false demons." Ginrei said. "My son...is a terrible leader."

"Well not everyone is suited to the role." Kiba said.

"Yes, some people are just born to follow-nya." Kuroka said.

"That maybe true, but Toraki's envy toward Sheena, combined with part of our clan that never cared for dragons led toward Sheena's defeat." Ginrei said. "Despite the vitriol he has toward her. She never once said that she hated him and I think she never treated him that way because of me."

"Can I ask you something real quick?" Issei asked.

"What is it?" Ginrei asked.

"Kenshin was only like...four years old when Sheena became his summon." Issei said. "His old man was constantly on the road with him. She said she wanted to watch over him during that time."

"That never registered with them. All they saw was the clan leader becoming the servant to a dragon youkai, a Kuroshi at that." Ginrei said. "It was a sign of weakness to them. If it did, it was as an even bigger insult."

"Then stand aside and let us through. We'll settle this." Sextum said. "Issei will take on this Toraki."

"Yeah, let me handle this." Issei said. "If Toraki gets beaten by a dragon then it should demoralize them."

"...I suppose." Ginrei said. "But getting to him involves getting through his allies."

"Oh that's fine, that's why I brought them." Issei grinned, gesturing toward his group.

"I'll be hanging back to protect Asia if that's all the same to you." Tamamo said.

"Sure." Issei shrugged. "That will free up everyone else if someone as strong as you is protecting her."

Ginrei sighed. "Very well, follow me."

"Is he alright?" Asia asked Tamamo in a low tone.

"Probably not. His home's about to become a battlefield again, and his own son has to be defeated." Tamamo said.

"Yeah, this has probably been weighing on his mind ever since it started." Bureijin said.

"Yet he was ready to turn us away because of our connection to Kenshin?" Sextum asked.

"He's probably at his wits end and was ready to call a parlay." Tamamo said.

The group walked deeper into the encampment. "Hey..." Irina looked around. "I thought Sheena-San said your clan moved around. But there are houses here."

"These houses are easily taken down and carried with us." Ginrei said. "We store them away using seals. Sheena even passed this knowledge along to young Kenshin I believe."

"Yeah, he's like a walking storage facility." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"So, is your clan basically divided down the middle?" Issei asked.

"No. Toraki has the advantage right now. Some switched sides just to save themselves or their families." Ginrei said. "It's a shame, but I understand it."

"That's too bad-nya." Kuroka said.

"Uhm, she doesn't mean that sarcastically." Le Fay said.

"Of course I don't." Kuroka said rolling her eyes at Le Fay. "I was a feline type youkai before becoming a devil."

"Wait, that reminds me...wouldn't you and the Lust Dragon, Kenshin-San be related in that case?" Le Fay asked.

"I am assuming you're referring to the fact that all the Tsuki clan was various feline type youkai. However not all of them were in the Tsuki clan." Ginrei said. "One such race was the nekoshou. They were there own clan that shared neutral ties with the Tsuki, preferring not to band up with them. The Tsuki understood this and left them alone."

"?" Bureijin glanced around. "Hey, everyone's starting to look at us oddly."

"It's probably because of the red armored lad. Could you at least take the helmet off?" Ginrei asked. "The armor is intimidating."

"Oh, right." Issei said removing his helmet.

"Hey, maybe I should..." Asia trailed off seeing some people walking around with obvious injuries."

"Go ahead Asia." Issei grinned.

"Huh?" One of the White Tiger youkai said as Asia came up to him.

"Your leg, it's hurt. Let me heal it." Asia said.

"N-No it's quite al- OK fine." He said seeing Asia already going to work. "Eh?" He said as he started putting pressure on his injured leg. "Whoa...hey thanks, uhm..." He said.

"Asia, Asia Argento." Asia smiled.

"Hey me next!"

"No me!"

"My injury's more serious!"

"Everyone calm down. Those with more serious injuries come to her first." Tamamo said.

"Yes Tamamo-Sama." They all said forming a line.

"Hm?" Kiba said before making a couple of swords. "We've got company."

"Hm?" Sextum said seeing a small group of white haired tiger youkai approaching them. Their clothes cleaner than clothes of those around them.

"You, who are you and what are you doing here?" Their leader asked.

"We're here to see Sheena-Chan-nya." Kuroka said.

The group bristled at this. "The _**former **_Queen is in our custody, being prepped to face execution for leading us to ruin."

"Because she wanted to help take care of a kid who happened to be part dragon?" Issei snorted. "You guys are so full of shit I'm surprised you aren't wiping your mouths every time you talk."

"Watch your tongue fool!" They all said charging at Issei.

"Sextum-Chan, Irina-Chan." Issei said.

"Of course." Sextum said.

"Right away Issei-kun." Irina winked.

An Ice wall erected between Issei and the tiger youkai. "What the? Break that wall down! These fools must not get to Lord Toraki!"

"Look, I know they're enemies, but please try not to kill them, they are still our kin." Ginrei said.

"Don't worry, we're not here to kill if we can help it." Sextum said. "Ready Irina?"

"When you are." Irina said.

"!" The tiger youkai's eyes widened as the ice wall shattered and turned to ice dust that swirled around, behind the wall was several spears of light. "Oh shit? !" One of them said as the spears launched forward.

"!, Hey get back!" Bureijin said.

"!" Issei, Irina and Sextum all jumped backward as an arc of lightning tore through the space they were standing, also taking out the spears.

"So Father, you've gone running to our enemies to help?"

Issei looked up seeing a white haired man wielding bladed gauntlets. He wore a battle kimono and his white hair was more of a wild mane. "Who is that?"

"Father, your favoritism sickens me." He said.

"..." Ginrei scowled. "Toraki, it's your envy of Sheena and their nonsensical hatred of dragons that made me do this! I am tired of my people fighting amongst ourselves when we should be helping to overthrow a tyrant!"

"And we will, with me at the helm." Toraki said with a smirk.

"The people will never truly accept you." Ginrei said. "You're neither the most powerful white tiger and it pains me to say, you've gone mad."

"Hahahahahaha!" Toraki laughed. "Not the strongest? ! Sheena fell in battle against me!"

"After you used her attendant to force her hand!"

"You cheated!" One of the teenage female tigresses shouted.

"Silence!" Toraki shouts throwing a bolt of lightning at her. Kiba leaped in the air and slashed it away. "Hn? !"

"Please, your lightning is nothing compared to Akeno-San's, who can mold holy magic into it." Kiba said flinging the remaining lightning off his swords.

"Haa, thank you." The teen tigress said with a relieved smile.

"Of course. It's what a man does." Kiba said with a smile.

"Haaa..." She sighed with a blushing smile.

While she was killing homunculi on Masouen, Tsubaki felt a sudden urge to kill, which she satisfied on a poor, hapless grunt homunculus. (1 )

"Heh, my lightning is weak hm?" Toraki smirked. "You should learn your plan pretty boy." He said as he whistled.

"!" Everyone looked on ahead seeing more white tiger youkai rush toward them.

"Come and get me if you can." Toraki continued to smirk as he vanished.

"..." Ginrei turned to Issei. "I'll help Tamamo-Sama protect your healer, you do what you have to."

"Thank Ossan." Issei said putting his helmet back on. Ginrei nodded and left the battlefield. "I'm assuming the big house in the back is where they're at?" He asked as Bureijin walked up next to him.

"Yep. That _**was**_ Sheena's house. Always used to throw get togethers to improve relations." Bureijin said. "Been to a few myself, had a good time."

"Sorry man, but can you be serious?" Issei asked.

"Oh I will be." Bureijin said as the tiger youkai gathered.

"Turn back now, or be destroyed!" One of them stepped forward and said.

"Sorry fellas, but no can do." Issei said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready for a fight." Bureijin said.

"Alright then, men! Prepare!"

Each of the tiger youkai ahead of them coated their bodies in a white aura. "What are they doing-nya?"

"Hm..." Bureijin narrowed his eyes curiously.

A crowd of tigers constructed by youki appeared in front of them. "What the?" Issei said.

"The Youki Construct technique." Bureijin said. "It's a technique mainly used by the Tsuki clan."

"Seriously?" Issei said.

"Hmn, if I recall I believe Hikari-San used this against Akeno-San in our first Rating Game in the youth tournament." Kiba said.

"Yeah, they can rebuild them, but their also just an extra body. No easier or harder to destroy than normal bodies." Bureijin said.

"Here they come!" Kiba said seeing the youkai and their constructs rushing in.

"Let them, we can handle it." Irina said holding her sword at the ready.

"Uhuhuhu! If we're doing summons then..." Le Fay concentrated her magic. "Fen-Chan! I need you!"

"A'wooooo!" The legendary wolf appeared in front of Le Fay, letting out a howl.

"Come on then." Sextum said extending her hands outward, condensing the water around her for attacks.

"You really think you can take us on-nya? Ufufufu, how foolish." Kuroka giggled as she molded flames with her senjutsu.

"Lets go!" Issei said as he flew forward. _"Dragon Shot!" _

One of the youki constructs took the blow and it's summoner charged Issei. "Die, Dragon!"

"Come on!" Issei said.

"Ey!" Irina said as she and Sextum moved between them and halting his progress. "Go ahead Issei-kun!"

"We have this, just get moving." Sextum said seeing more coming from the sides.

"Right!" Issei said flying forward. _"Welsh Dragonic Rook!" _

"_**Change Solid Impact!" **_

He stopped flying and cocked his fist back as a crowd of constructs rushed him. He punched his fist forward, the percussion hammer falling expelling a great force, destroying the constructs.

A mist appeared around their summoners. "Move along Issei-nya." Kuroka said twirling her flames around in hand.

"Thanks Kuroka-Chan!" Issei said dropping out of the Rook armor and rushing forward.

"You aren't going anywhere-nya." Kuroka said as Issei took off.

"Release us this instant!" The tiger youkai shout.

"Oh, I'll release you alright." She said as her senjutsu fireballs moved into ring formation and began spinning and launched into them.

"_Welsh Blaster Bishop!" Issei shouted seeing a crowd rushing toward him. _

"_**Change Fang Blast!" **_

"Fen-Chan let's go!" Le Fay said.

"Wait up!" Kiba said as the three stepped in front of the crowd.

"Hey guys! Move it!" Issei said.

"Let us know when it's finished, until then we'll cover you!" Kiba said as he started cutting down constructs.

"Ey!" Le Fay shouted launching spells at them.

"Regenerate them!"

"I don't think so! _Sword Birth!" Kiba shouts stabbing his sword into the ground. _

"!" The tiger youkai jumped into the air.

"Thanks Kiba, I'll be able to take it from here." Issei said. _"Dragon Blaster!" _

"Aaaagghh! !" The group roared in pain as the attack impacted them. They all hit the ground still breathing, but unconscious.

"Go and help the others." Issei said.

"Got it." Kiba said.

"Alright!" Le Fay said.

Bureijin walked up to Issei as they headed off. "Alright, you ready to finish this?"

"I kinda feel like I overprepared for this." Issei said.

"Well, better to be overprepared than underprepared." Bureijin said as they walked toward the mansion.

"Makes me wonder though, how did this idiot plan on taking on Forbesii?" Issei asked.

"Probably work under him, scheming the entire time." Bureijin said. "Wouldn't have worked."

"I wonder why these guys are so weak?" Issei asked as they walked by the downed tiger youkai.

"You're just really strong." Bureijin said. "I mean seriously, from what I hear it took Ragnarok Kuroshi himself to take down that dragon powering your suit there. If you guys weren't here, they'd be a problem as they have time and the ability to prepare for us."

"Still, does it feel like you guys were just getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers with no substance?" Issei asked.

"I'm pretty sure Forbesii's keeping his 'secret weapons' at Rashoumen." Bureijin said.

"Why?" Issei said.

"Because he thinks he's invincible. Wouldn't surprise me if he didn't give two fucks about us reclaiming Sentora." Bureijin said.

"Full on superiority complex huh?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Bureijin shrugged. "Akatama, Inutora, Jordan and I spent a lot of time around the guy. We know a bit about how he acts, but most of the shit he was up to he played close to the chest." The two entered the mansion. "Wasn't until we discovered the Homunculus Project that we decided to side with Lady Alipheese."

"Huh, I see." Issei said.

The two walked into the main audience chamber and found Toraki waiting with Sheena chained to the chair he was sitting in. Toraki scowled. "Seriously? You got by them that fast?"

"Shaddap." Issei said. "You have a friend of mine, and I ain't leaving until I get her back."

"Oh you mean her?" Toraki asked gesturing toward Sheena. "Well too bad, she's mine now."

"Aaagh!" Sheena cried out in pain as a electric shock went through the chain.

"Sheena!" Issei shouts in worry. "Bastard! That's your sister!"

"An adoptive sister, a stain upon my family's name." Toraki countered. "Then she had the gall to learn my father's technique? Unacceptable!"

"Idiot, she's also your cousin. She would have likely ended up learning it anyway." Bureijin said.

"Silence you manwhore king." Toraki scowled.

"You say that like it's an insult." Bureijin replied snarkily.

"Bureijin-San. If I start fighting him, do you think you can grab Sheena-San and get out of here?" Issei asked.

"Yeah?" Bureijin said. "Just be careful, One thing he's got on you is speed, that and magical force. Pick your battles carefully with him...as Akatama-Chan would say."

"Yeah, thanks." Issei said. "Alright...let's start off simple." He said taking off right at Toraki.

"You have no idea what it is you're getting into, do you?" Toraki mocked as white lightning coated his body. He dodged to the left and drove his fist into Issei's head.

"Agh!" Issei shouted as he was knocked back a bit. "Is that the best you got? !"

"Oh? You want more then? Well I'm happy to oblige! _Thunderbolt Fist!_" Toraki shouts punching at Issei.

"Gwwaahhh! !" Issei gasped out in pain.

"Issei!" Sheena shouted in worry.

"What the hell are you doing Issei-Chan?" Bureijin wondered to himself.

"Come on jackass, hit me with your best shot!" Issei goaded after getting back up.

"?" Bureijin glanced at Toraki who merely laughed.

"You're just a glutton for punishment aren't you!" Toraki shouted, appearing in front of him in an instant and punching Issei in the face, kneeing him in the gut and driving his elbow into Issei's chest. Issei got back up.

"Come on, your hits barely hurt!" Issei mocked.

"You..." Toraki scowled. "Fine then!"

"_Ooohhh...I get it." Bureijin thought. "Issei's drawing his attention and taking all of his attacks on purpose! Good thinkin' Issei-Chan!" _

"..." Sheena kept watching Toraki lambaste Issei.

"Don't worry, Issei-Chan knows what he's doing."

"Huh?" Sheena turned seeing Bureijin standing next to her. "Bureijin, you came to help me?"

"Well of course." Bureijin shrugged. "It's been awhile since I had some tiger youkai nookie."

"Of course." Sheena drawled. "So you basically came to get your freak on with the women of my tribe."

"And the men." Bureijin chuckled. "But honestly, I just came to help out a friend." He said grabbing the chain. _"Super Heat!" _

"?" Sheena watched the area where he grabbed the chain turn red. "Should I move?"

"Nah you're fine." Bureijin said putting his right foot on the chair for support.

(snap!)

"Finally!" Bureijin said.

"Hm?" Toraki turned back to them. "? !, Where do you think you're going, Incubus King!" He shouts shooting toward Bureijin and Sheena.

"_Welsh Sonic Knight!" _Issei shouts.

"_**Change Star Sonic!" **_

"!" Toraki's eyes widened as Issei appeared in front of him and stabbed Ascalon at his face. He narrowly dodged. "What in the? !"

"You fell for it, dumbass." Issei said, grinning behind his helmet.

"You..." Toraki snarled. "I'll teach you to trick me!" He shouts, shooting toward Issei.

"Haa!" Issei slashed his sword down, but hit nothing. Toraki appeared behind him and kicked Issei in the back of the head. Issei sprung back up and turned, batting Toraki's hand away and driving his head into the white tiger youkai's.

"Grah!" Toraki recoiled and scowled. "Learn your place, dragon!" He shouts punching Issei in the face.

"Gaahh!" Issei shouted in pain, the blade cutting through his thin armor.

"Eat this!" Toraki said letting loose with a blistering barrage of lightning fast fists.

"Welsh...Dragonic...Rook!" Issei shouted.

"Hn? !" Toraki pulled both his fists back, realizing the blades were broken. "What in the? !"

(clench!)

"!" Toraki's eyes widened as Issei reached over and grabbed him by one of his arms.

"You cheated to beat Sheena, I've watched her spar against Kenshin and his sisters before, and let me tell you. Your strikes PALE in comparison to hers!" Issei said punching Toraki in the chest, the percussion hammer falling immediately afterward.

"Guoohhh? !" Toraki groaned out in shock and pain.

"This is for hurting innocent people!" Issei said pulling his other hand back and laying it into Toraki.

"Guurooohhh! !" Toraki growled out in pain.

"This is for the pain you caused your own father!" Issei said punching him again.

"Guaaahhh! !" Toraki cried out.

"And this is for hurting Sheena-San! !" Issei shouts laying his fist into Toraki's face, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Hmh." Bureijin started chuckling. "A man after your own heart." He said.

"Hmn." Sheena closed her eyes, smiling as well. She approached Toraki's unconscious form and reached for his neck, pulling a necklace with a key on the end of it off. She reached up and unlocked the collar on her neck and threw it to the side.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"It was a seal collar, it prevented me from molding youki." Sheena said. "I was forced to put it on to spare my servant's life." She looked down at Toraki in disdain. "I never hated him until that moment."

"Why was he so jealous of you?" Issei asked.

"Because I was better than him, more driven than he was." Sheena said. "He thought everything should just be handed to him."

"Brat." Issei said canceling his Balance Breaker.

"No kidding." Sheena said. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "Why don't you and your friends stay over for the night?"

"Hey, if you're offering I won't say no." Issei said.

"Now...for my own personal thanks." Sheena said placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss that lasted a couple of minutes.

When they parted, Bureijin was still standing where he was. They looked over at him. "Do you need me to leave, or do you want me to tag in at some point, or hey maybe we could get a threesome going." He asked.

"Wha, No!" Issei said.

"Suit yourself." Bureijin shrugged.

"Anyway, one night's my limit however. Kenshin only sent me because he couldn't come here personally." Issei said.

"Hm? What's wrong? You wouldn't bring that up unless something was wrong." Sheena said.

"I'll explain later." Issei said.

(break)

_A few days after the events at Masouen. _

Kenshin was walking through the Safina/Sabasa desert at night. **_"Man, you had a fever and it sidelined you?" Yuurei asked. _**

"_Yep. Thankfully Sona was there." Kenshin thought (2 )_

"_**And you thanked her accordingly." Yuurei snickered. **_

"_...Shut up Yuurei." Kenshin thought. "Why is it you're the only one talking?" _

"_Because I don't feel like it." Ophis said. _

"_**The other spirits are sleeping." Yuurei said. **_

"I see." Kenshin said. "Hm?" He glanced upward before closing his eyes with an amused smile. "You know, I must applaud your cunning."

"...You knew I was coming?" Rasai stepped out from behind a sand dune.

"More, expecting." Kenshin said. "I've been expecting you to try something since we got here. Another thing I must commend is your patience." He applauded.

"What's your game?" Rasai asked.

"My game?" Kenshin asked.

"Did Yukari tell you to expect me?" Rasai asked.

"No. Though now that I know she knew, I guess I owe a certain twin sister of mine a spanking." Kenshin said. "...Eh, maybe she'd like it too much. Ah well I still win in that case."

"A certain twin sister..." Rasai deadpanned. "You realize you only have the one right? If you have a second twin sibling then you're part of a set of triplets."

"I do." Kenshin nodded. "I was being obvious by not being obvious."

"..." Rasai furrowed his brow.

"I know why you're here." Kenshin said.

"If you know why I'm here, then you know I have no choice." Rasai said. "I've got nothing personal against you Kenshin. In fact I respect you, but...you have to die."

"You do realize that if I die, the odds that we beat Forbesii drop significantly right?" Kenshin asked. "Ditto your odds on getting out of here alive."

"Isn't that why you sunk the Sword of God into the sea?" Rasai said. "I saw you preparing it with Sona Sitri. Where is she anyway?"

"Sleeping in that pyramid. Why? She on your hit list too?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Rasai shook his head. "No. Only you. We Bael don't wish to go to war with the Sitri who provide medical care in the Underworld, and Serafall Leviathan would surely kill me if I did kill her."

"Yeah, she'd probably dance a cute jig before she went all Mortal Kombat Fatality on your ass." Kenshin said. "Judging by her magic of choice, it'd probably be a Sub Zero one, albeit with her own cutesy twist on it."

"How quaint, done in by my favorite character." Rasai drawled.

"Yet, you seem to have no problem going to war with the Kuroshi." Kenshin said.

"You're a small clan, no one will miss you." Rasai snorted.

"The Gremorys might, the Sitris even might, and this might be a long shot, but even the Phenex might." Kenshin said. "Then there's also your brother to consider."

"...You have no idea the weight of the shame I've carried." Rasai said.

"Of course I don't. I carry much heavier things." Kenshin said.

"..." Rasai glowered at him.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Rasai, you don't have to do this."

"I do." Rasai said. "It's the only way I'll get back in my family's good graces again."

"And should you fail?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Rasai didn't respond.

"You'll die." Kenshin said. "Whether by my hand or Lord Bael's. The result is the same." He appeared in front of Rasai. Placing his hand on Rasai's chest. Rasai blasted him in the fact with destruction magic. Kenshin caught his bearings and held his hand up in a finger snapping fashion. A magic circle appeared on Rasai's chest, much to his shock.

"What? !" Rasai said

"Don't move." Kenshin said. "If you do, my fingers snap, and the wind magic circle in front of you activates the wind magic I injected into your system and rends you from the inside out."

"..." Rasai stared at him, fear creeping through his body.

"Would Lord Bael ever put your life above his? Does he truly value you?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Rasai didn't reply.

"You can speak freely here, I won't rend you for speaking your mind." Kenshin said.

"..." Rasai bowed his head. "...No..."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"?" Rasai looked up at him in confusion. "Why...?"

"No son should have their father's love withheld from them." Kenshin said. "No child really."

Rasai's eyes closed as he tried to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this...I have to kill you!"

"..." Kenshin stared at him.

"If I don't...he'll kill me..." Rasai sobbed out.

"I could put you out of your misery right here." Kenshin said. "I could end you right now...one snap of my fingers...easiest thing in the world." He lowered his hand. "...I want you to remember that." He said as the wind magic circle in front of Rasai vanished.

Rasai looked up at Kenshin as he turned to walk away. _"...I...I can't beat this man...I...I never could." _

Kenshin stopped walking away and turned back to him and walked up to him. "...You're going to be banished for failing this job your father put you on, right?"

"...He...He'll also have me killed." Rasai said. "To keep the secret of this from getting out."

"Kinda defeats the purpose if I turn up alive and you turn up alive doesn't it?" Kenshin asked. "Especially now that I know."

"Yes." Rasai closed his eyes.

"...Join my clan." Kenshin said.

"!" Rasai's eyes snapped wide open. "What?"

"You're going to be banished from the Bael anyway." Kenshin said. "Why stay homeless?"

"But...but I just tried to..." Rasai said.

"Rasai, do you have any idea how many people have tried to kill me in the past?" Kenshin asked. "Hell one of them's dating Issei at the moment. Another's in my peerage."

"..." Rasai stared at him.

"Besides. You're a devil noble...I could use someone versed in the customs of devil nobility as my advisor...trust me I've tried learning, but I'm a fighter through and through. At least with Sairaorg, he was born noble as well. I came from the dregs." Kenshin said.

Rasai cleared his throat. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Besides. You're a high class devil. Having you in my clan could raise my standing. Also...you seem like a good...well for a devil anyway, person. Just...desperate for acceptance."

"..." Rasai stared at him."Why?"

"Because when someone needs help. I extend my hand." Kenshin said turning and walking away.

"..." Rasai knelt down. "Lord Kuroshi, I will never forget this act of mercy and kindness...and I will follow you."

Kenshin turned his head. "Yeah Yeah, now get up. I don't require you to kneel. You also only need to call me Lord Kuroshi in council meetings or matters of serious business."

Rasai rose back up."Very well."

"By the way, Rasai. This might be too much to ask right away, but could you continue to help Rias with her training?" Kenshin asked as they walked toward the pyramid. "I mean I'd do it after we leave Makai, but there's only so much I know about Destruction Magic."

"Of course. If...she'll still have me anyway." Rasai said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said arching his brow. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Uh...well I found out about yours and Sona Sitri's location at the same time as everyone else." Rasai said.

"Oooh..." Kenshin winced. "Yeah, let me handle that and just follow my lead."

"Very well." Rasai nodded.

"Alright, let's get a move on. Don't want Sona worrying and coming after me again." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Rasai said.

"Explain later." Kenshin said.

With that said, the two made their way to the pyramid.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Sorry for wrapping your stuff up so early Issei.

Issei: ...You alright man? You seem kinda bummed.

Draconis: Meh. Just some bad medical news is all.

Asia: Is there anything I can do to help?

Draconis: Hahaha, it's nothing to worry about really, it's just really bumming news. Another reason for Issei's arc being so short is...well I had a huge case of writer's block to go with it and just wanted to get it over with.

Issei: Yet I'm supposed to be one of the main characters...

Draconis: You're getting a lemon next chapter.

Issei: Sweet! See you then! (leaves)

Draconis: Anyway. See you all next time.

Footnotes

(1 ) Remember, from this point until the next break is taking place at the same time as the events in Masouen.

(2 ) I will be covering Kenshin's recovery and time with Sona in a side chapter.

Draconis678 out


	62. Primordial Revalation

Draconis: Alright I used up enough time, let's get on this.

Issei: OK.

Irina: Sure.

Sheena: Fine.

Kenshin: I'll be over here until you're done.

Draconis: Also, been forgetting to, but the poll is still open, and will be until the end of the arc. Go vote on it please. Also I've updated the side stories with the Kenshin/Sona chapter.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 62

Primordial Revelation.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Back to where we left off with Issei. _

"So, Rias-San and Sona-San got kidnapped?" Sheena asked as they made their way out of the mansion while Bureijin had Toraki unconscious and cuffed slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, by that Luka guy I told you about." Issei said.

"You try to help someone and look what happens." Sheena sighed.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"Back before Kenshin and Luka's souls regenerated, when they were still more connected. Luka almost died at the hands of Forbesii. I saved him and nursed him back to health. If I hadn't, Kenshin would have died as well."

"Really?" Issei asked. "Why?"

"When the body of one half soul dies, the other perishes as well, it would have been impossible for the two to rejoin again given the different worlds they were in." Sheena said.

"What if they were in the same world?" Issei asked.

"I don't know." Sheena said. "This is no longer true now that they both have complete souls."

"Well that's good, Kenshin will be free to wipe the floor with him." Issei said.

"Yes." Sheena said.

(break)

_Later that Evening. _

The time has come for us to end this, Oppai Dragon!" Kiba said, dressed in his 'Darkness Knight Fang attire from Issei's show.

"Indeed it is Fang!" Issei declared in his Balance Breaker armor, sans helmet.

"Oh, but I do wonder how you will fare without the Switch Princess here to leech power off of, and Lust Dragon to help take the heat off you." Kiba said.

Kiba and Issei had been doing excerpts from the show for the past half hour, to the delight of the children. The parents were also very appreciative. Sheena watched from afar with Bureijin. "Is it bad that I don't quite get the premise?" Bureijin asked.

"Eh, you would have to have seen the show." Sheena shrugged. "It's kinda supposed to be goofy and fun for the kids."

"But...Oppai Dragon? That sounds like the love daughter between Alma and a Dragon, possibly Kenshin-Chan." Bureijin said.

"Or between her and Issei...or her and any humanoid dragon really." Sheena sweatdropped.

"So, when you planning on asking Issei to put a bun in your oven?" Bureijin said.

"Aah? !" Sheena's face went beet red. "Wh-Wh-Wha?"

"Sheena, come on, don't try to bullshit me." Bureijin grinned. "You've wanted a child for a long time now."

"B-But, we aren't that close!" Sheena said.

"Well, then go ask Kenshin to do then." Bureijin said. "I know you two are that close."

"Sh-Shut up you damn Incubus King..." Sheena growled in embarrassment.

"Heheheh." Bureijin grinned.

Sheena looked over at Issei with a blush on her face. _"Oh come on! He's in no way ready for that big a leap yet!" She thought. _

When Issei and Kiba finished with their excerpts, the children dispersed while a few asked for autographs. When that was all done, Issei was approached by Ginrei. "Hm? Oh Ginrei-San." Issei said.

"Hello Hyoudou-San." Ginrei said. "Walk with me."

"Uh...OK?" Issei said.

Ginrei and Issei walked along the grounds. "I want to thank you for beating some sense into my son." Ginrei said.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Issei asked.

"He will likely be banished." Ginrei said. "It's better than the alternative."

"Eegh..." Issei said placing a hand over his neck.

"So Kenshin and Sheena are still close yes? Why did he transfer the summons contract then?" Ginrei asked.

"Sheena-San said she wanted it." Issei said. "There's no bad feelings between them. He just asked if she wanted to be my summon, and made it happen."

"I see." Ginrei said. "Why couldn't he come himself?"

"Other pressing matters required his attention." Issei said.

"Good answer, I already knew the reason, I just wanted to see how you'd answer." Ginrei said.

"I-I see." Issei said with a sweatdrop. "Hey Ginrei-San?"

"What is it?" Ginrei said.

"Sheena seems like she turned out great, but...why was Toraki such a...well, a jackass." Issei said.

"..." Ginrei closed his eyes. "I always considered him my biggest failure as a parent." He admitted. "I should have tried harder to be there for them both."

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"Well...Sheena knew pretty early on that we weren't her real parents. She held resentment toward my wife and I as a child." Ginrei said.

"That doesn't sound like Sheena-San." Issei said.

"Heh, you didn't know her back then." Ginrei said. "I constantly had to ensure she wouldn't run off to look for her parents...when she was thirteen...I finally fessed up to her."

"How did she take it?" Issei asked.

"She cried. She had near instant regret of the vitriol she held us with. We kept telling her she didn't need to worry about it, but I think by then...Toraki had already started to hate her and me."

"That's not fair. She was an orphan." Issei said.

"Believe me, I tried explaining that to him." Ginrei said.

"Do you think that banishing him will teach him anything?" Issei asked.

"What Toraki did was a capital offense. It's only because of Sheena's mercy that he's allowed to even live." Ginrei said. "That girl...even after all that's happened, she won't kill him."

"I think Sheena-San cherishes life, no matter who's it is." Issei said with a smile.

"Hmn..." Ginrei closed his eyes with a smile. "Her mother, biological mother was the same way. Maybe that's one of the reasons she wants to have a child of her own so badly. She wants to create a life and nurture it."

"In other words she just wants to settle down, but she can't find anyone to settle down with." Issei said.

"True." Ginrei said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your devices."

Issei nodded and walked away, only to bump into Le Fay. "Oh! Oppai Dragon-Sama, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Le Fay-Chan, and please just call me Issei." Issei said with a grin.

"O...Of course." Le Fay said.

"So did you enjoy the show? I saw you watching." Issei said.

"I did, but...I don't know I feel like without Rias-Sama, Lust Dragon-Sama and the others, you're kinda missing a needed dynamic." Le Fay said.

"Yeah I know, I'll ask Chief and Kenshin if they wanna do a show together for the kids here before we leave." Issei said. "Though...I kinda feel like I know how they'll both answer."

"I'm the second in command Issei, I can't do that, I'm just too busy!/ No, absolutely not. It's bad enough Bikou's here to call me the Switch Princess!"Issei imagined aloud Kenshin and Rias' respective answers, while trying to mimic their voices for effect.

"Hehehehehe!" Le Fay went into a giggling fit for a few seconds.

"Hahahaha." Issei chuckled at her.

"I could totally see Rias-Sama at least saying that. Though I think after he gets back and things calm down. Lust Dragon-Sama would be open to it, he seems to appreciate easing tensions, and the show could do that." Le Fay suggested.

"Huh, I never thought about it like that. I'll bring that up to him when he's on break from his duties. He splits them with Tamamo-San now, so he should have some free time." Issei said.

"Probably." Le Fay said.

"Alright. I gotta go Le Fay-Chan. See you around." Issei said walking away.

"See you!" Le Fay waved.

As Issei was walking he felt someone hug his arm. He glanced over to see Irina. "Hey Irina-Chan." He greeted.

"Issei-kun...you haven't been spending much time with me." Irina pouted.

"S-Sorry, I've just been trying to stay busy." Issei grinned sheepishly. "You could join me, it doesn't have to be just when I have free time."

"When you're training? But I'm an angel, won't sparring with me be painful?" Irina asked.

"Hey, I gotta get tougher right?" Issei asked.

"I guess you have a point." Irina said, nodding slowly. "Alright, when we get a chance we'll work out together."

"Sounds good." Issei said, Irina smiles and kisses him on the cheek before leaving. "Heh.." Issei just laughed before continuing on his way.

"You have to learn how to defend yourself a little bit."

"I-I know Sextum-San, but I-I just don't like hurting people."

"Huh?" Issei said as he came upon Sextum and Asia who were having a conversation. "What's going on here?"

"Oh! Issei-San!" Asia said, a little spooked.

"Hello Issei. I was just telling Asia that it's for her own good to learn a little self defense." Sextum said.

"Well, she doesn't like hurting people." Issei countered. "She just doesn't have it in her."

"I can see that." Sextum sighed. "She should at least learn some defensive magics."

"Well...now probably isn't the best time to...bring this up, but...Azazel-Sensei did give me this before we left." Asia said pulling out a familiar Sacred Gear.

"...Isn't that Sensei's Downfall Dragon Spear?" Issei asked.

"He said he can't use it anymore." Asia said.

"Why?" Sextum asked.

"I think I heard Sensei and Kenshin talking about this before we left. He said that Fafnir went into that thing willingly, and to use it Azazel-Sensei had to swear a pact to him." Issei said. "I think the pact was for Azazel-Sensei to be the Governor General."

"Such an odd thing to base a pact on." Sextum said going into thought. "His position would have seen turnover sooner or later."

"Yeah, but Asia. I do agree with Sextum on the matter that you need to learn some defensive magic. I'll try my best, but I'm not gonna be there to save you all the time...it would be comforting to know if you could at least protect yourself and get the hell out of Dodge."

"OK, I'll ask Rossweisse-San to help me when we get back to Grangold." Asia nodded with a smile before leaving.

"Such an innocent soul. She really should be an angel like Irina you know." Sextum said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Issei said. "Thanks."

"Huh?" Sextum said. "What for?"

"For looking out for her." Issei said with a smile.

A faint blush appeared on Sextum's face. "Uhm...a-anytime."

"You wanna do something when we get back to Grangold?" Issei asked.

"E-Eh? !" Sextum's blush immediately darkened by about twenty shades.

"Well come on. We haven't really had a chance to." Issei said. "Maybe we can squeeze it in earlier."

"U-Uhm...s-sure!" Sextum said before taking off.

"Hahahaha..." Issei said.

He proceeded through the grounds some more before running into Sheena. "Oh, Sheena-San." Issei greeted.

"Hey." Sheena said with a smile. 'Thank you for entertaining the little ones."

"Hey, no problem, probably woulda been better if we had more of the cast though." Issei chuckled.

"I'm sure." Sheena said. "...Say...could you come with me?"

"OK." Issei said.

Issei followed Sheena to her home. "Kaah...such a mess..." Sheena said looking at it's general disrepair. "I'll have to have the house repaired sooner or later."

"Yeah I bet." Issei said seeing some holes in the walls here and there along with some burns. "What happened?"

"Oh that? Just what happens when two White Lightning Tigers duel in a...let's say destructible area." Sheena said.

"Toraki...he...was kinda easy to dupe." Issei said.

"I think he was guilty of counting his chickens before they hatched. He had to know if word got out that I got beat, Alice and or Kenshin would either come themselves, which in the case of the former would be a little much."

"I know she made Cassandra kill herself, but is Alice-Sama really that powerful?" Issei said.

"...What?" Sheena said. "Cassandra, she's dead?"

"Oh! That's right I didn't tell you, part of our current raid of the Gold Region was taking care of Lady Village. Yukari-San, Miyuki-San and Alice-Sama took a small group there." Issei said. "Yukari-San and Miyuki-San took on Cassandra to start, but Alice-Sama stepped in when she overwhelmed them."

"Obviously." Sheena said. "Next to Tamamo, Cassandra was like the strongest head on the council, but she was...avaricious to a fault. She wanted to control Makai and hated Alice, Tamamo and I ever since the Battle Royale."

Issei nodded. "I see."

"The fact that Alice stepped in and killed her, well...it doesn't surprise me one bit." Sheena said. "I expected Cassandra to side with Forbesii, then scheme to kill him after he killed Alice."

"Stupid." Issei said.

"True. If Forbesii killed someone stronger than her, he would have destroyed her." Sheena said.

"Right?" Issei said.

The two stopped at a door and walked in. Issei found it was Sheena's bedroom. "Sheena-San?"

"Hmmm?" Sheena said as she shut the door.

"You brought me to your room?" Issei asked.

"Mmhm." Sheena said. "Excuse me." She walked behind a dressing screen. Issei watched her silhouette as her kimono fell to the floor and she grabbed a nightgown and put it on."Haa..." She sighed out, stepping out from behind the screen. "There, much more comfortable."

"Y-Yeah..." Issei said, noticing the nightgown was almost see through.

"Hm?" Sheena took notice of his nervousness and decided to act on it. "See something you like?"

Issei watched she did a twirl in front of him, showing him everything. "..." His face went red.

"Here, lets have some wine." She said walking to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a couple of glasses.

"Um...OK?" Issei said. _"Oh man, I'm gonna get drunk with Sheena-San? ! The only experience I have with drinking is when I drank beers with Kenshin!" _

"Hm?" Sheena said as she walked over and poured the wine into glasses. "What is it?"

"I'm...well..." Issei said. "The only time I've ever drank alcohol was when I drank beer with Kenshin."

"Oh? How did that work out for you?" Sheena asked.

"Well he showed me a picture of you in a string bikini." Issei said.

"...That lying element abusing motherfucker!" Sheena fumed.

"E-Eh?" Issei said.

"He said that was for his eyes only!" Sheena said.

"Well...to be fair Sheena-San...it was during a mini prank war we were having and the only ones to see it were Chief, Yukari-San and I." Issei said.

"..." This seemed to placate the White Tiger Queen. "I see...well as long as you were the only male that saw it." She said with a faint blush.

"Yeah, don't worry you're fine." Issei said.

"OK." Sheena smiled. "But, you drinking with Kenshin? Please do tell me how that happened." She said as they both sat down.

"Um...well..." Issei said.

"What?" Sheena said.

Issei told her about his prior situation with Seekvaira, and how he blew up on Kenshin about it. "...Oh...Oh my..." Sheena said covering her mouth. "Issei that was..."

"I know." Issei said. "I was just..frustrated and miserable."

"I know that much, I was there to help comfort you, remember." Sheena winked at him.

"Ah..hahaha, yeah." Issei said. "Well after I left, I went home and found Kenshin drinking in his room, one thing let to another and he handed me a beer."

"I see...I guess he was just blowing off steam in a...less than destructive way." Sheena said before smiling. "Don't worry though, this is strictly for our own relaxation and enjoyment."

"Alright." Issei said.

The two sat down and raised their glasses. "To peace." Sheena said raising her glass, before thinking of something and giggling. "...And Oppai." She added.

"To Peace and Oppai!" Issei declared with a laugh as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine. "Aaah...wow this is...pretty smooth."

"Yeah, it's got a higher alcohol content, but it drinks really smooth." Sheena said looking at her glass.

"I see..." Issei said.

"So, how have you been enjoying Makai so far?" Sheena asked.

"Alright, but...it seems like Makai is technologically behind the times." Issei said.

"Oh, that's not all that true." Sheena said. "We're just not as showy with it. The only place that is really would be Rashoumen."

"The Capitol?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. If you asked for more...modern accommodations at inns or castles around Makai, they would fill the request." Sheena said. "When Kenshin showed me stuff in his world when he was younger, I wasn't all that surprised by it."

"I see." Issei said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Some people are just more used to the simpler ways." Sheena said "But we have taken some advancements from the humans and our new allies."

"That's good. Wouldn't want your people being confused when they come for a visit to our world." Issei grinned.

"Oh no, if they wanted to visit they would have to learn things first." Sheena said.

Every time they had spoken, they had taken a sip of their wine, and Issei had to admit, it was hitting him. He kept leering at Sheena's chest from time to time, which the White Tiger Queen took notice of. "Feeling alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah, but I think I'll turn down a refill." Issei said.

"OK." Sheena said corking the bottle. "I think I'll put it away then."

"Thanks for the drink though. Really helps you unwind." Issei said. "Kenshin said that I would be asked to drink more in the future so..."

"He's right, if you plan on becoming a King as it pertains to Devils it will entail a lot of...I dunno what you'd call it...uh..."

"Kenshin tends to call it 'greasing'." Issei suggested.

"Ufufufu!" Sheena giggled. "Probably because he feels dirty and greasy after doing it."

"Haha, maybe." Issei laughed.

"...So." Sheena said. "We're alone...and enjoying ourselves..."

"Wow...um...really?" Issei said seeing where this was going.

"You're more than welcome to say no." Sheena said leaning forward. "We've done it once already, but...I'm feeling greedy...and I'd hate to feel like I took advantage of you while you were inebriated."

Issei glanced down at her now generous amount of cleavage. "I'm...not drunk actually. I'm buzzed, but not drunk...and lets be honest Sheena-San. The answer would be the same as if I was sober, as it would if I was three sheets to the wind." He said before looking into her eyes with a lustful grin. "Let's fuckin' do it."

"Hmhm...very well then." Sheena said leaning forward, kissing his lips. "Let's have some dirty, sexy fun then." She said before kissing him again. Issei surprised her by pulling her onto the table."Mm? !" She stared at him for a moment before giggling. "So forceful~" She purred.

"I'm usually the more...I guess following of the two in this situation...I wanna try taking the lead for once." Issei said.

"You won't hear a complaint out of me." Sheena said with a coquettish smirk.

"Good." Issei said as they made out some more. Sheena's hands moving under his jacket, brushing it off his shoulders, while Issei's hands went to her breasts, massaging them.

"Mmu..." Sheena moaned softly into him. She crawled off the table and sat on his lap.

"Haa..." Issei sighed out feeling her thighs rub against his growing bulge.

"Fuu..." Sheena sighed out, feeling Issei caress her breasts.

"Threesomes are nice and I would like to try something more, but there is a certain charm with being able to focus on one woman at a time." Issei said.

"Ufufu..." Sheena giggled. "Well, don't stop just to talk."

"Got it." Issei said moving in and started to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Ooh...there you go~" Sheena cooed out.

"Ungh..." Issei groaned as he felt Sheena grinding against him, his bulge now nudging against her vulva.

"Mmn..." Sheena slipped her fingers under his shirt and pull it upward. Issei raised his arms and let her rip the shirt upward. She broke the kiss, rotating her hips a bit, spinning his shirt above her head, her nightgown now barely hanging on her shoulders.

"Fuck that looks so sexy." Issei grinned.

"Ufufu..." Sheena giggled and looped his shirt around the back of his neck. "We're alone for the night, I'm gonna give you everything you can handle tonight big guy."

"Heh, let's get started then." Issei said.

Sheena giggled and slid down his body and went onto her knees, she works his belt off and folds it over, slapping it teasingly against his chest. She then moved in, unbuttoning his pants while her teeth grabbed hold of his zipper and ripped it downward. When the pants were unbuttoned she pulled them and Issei's boxers off and cast them to the side. "Haaa..." She sighed out. "I may not be in heat right now, but fuck...maybe the succubus/incubus genes in the Tsuki family line are in me too..." She shuddered and grabbed Issei's shaft, stroking her hand up and down the shaft gently. "I'll let you lead, but I want to do this."

"OK." Issei shrugged.

"Mmn." Sheena smiled and latched her lips on the tip, sucking hard on it, before flicking the tip of her tongue along the slit.

"Haa...your hands feel really soft, what's going on there? They're softer than before." Issei said.

"Feline and Canine animals have pads on their paws that are soft or rough depending on the environment they're in. I've learned how to control the softness or roughness as it applies to my hands." Sheena said.

"Wow, it feels amazing..." Issei said in a daze.

"Ufufu..." Sheena giggled and latched her lips back on the tip, stroking her hand up and down his shaft, while her right fondled his sack.

"So soft..." Issei moaned out.

"Mmn..." Sheena moaned in content as precum leaked out of his cock.

"Fuu..." Issei sighed.

"Alright..." Sheena said licking her lips before taking her breasts and surrounding his cock with them. "I prefer to do this part alone." She said squeezing her breasts together, shifting them up and down.

"Paizuri..." Issei drawled out in a daze.

"Ufufu, yes...enjoy." Sheena said squeezing her breasts together where her nipples were touching and nudging against the glans of his penis.

"Oooh...fuckkk..." Issei grunted.

"Mm...haa..." Sheena panted. 'How does it feel so far?"

"Whew...it feels like they're clinging to me, rather than surrounding me." Issei said. "It's amazing...move...more broadly."

"Mmh..." Sheena nodded and did as she was told. "Aaah...you're so warm...~"

"Haa...you feel so damn good..." Issei sighed out.

"Haa...haaahaaa..." Sheena laughed in a daze. "You feel like you're growing even bigger."

"Guah!" Issei let out a gasp as Sheena suddenly upped her tempo, moving her chest more vigorously.

"Mmkk...mmh...aaah...aah..." Sheena moaned softly, her nipples still rubbing against each other, and against Issei's glans. "Mmph..." She moved her head down, working the tip of his cock with her tongue.

"Aahh...kuu..." Issei said. "Sheena, you keep that up and I'll..."

"Ufufu~...cum then...I want it...Aah..mmh..haa..haa..Oohh...mmu..." Sheena said.

"_Is she...getting off from just this as well?" Issei wondered, hearing her moans getting more husky and sweet by the second. _

What Issei didn't see was that Sheena's tail was tucked between her thighs, wagging about against her soaked pussy. "Aah..aaah..." Sheena gasped softly.

"Fuu...your nipples just keep rubbing that one spot, it feels great." Issei sighed out.

"Aah...s...soo hot~...Afu...ah, haaa..." Sheena closed her eyes, immersing herself in the feeling. "Aah, au...I'm actually feeling quite a bit from just my breasts...mm, mmaah...haa...aah..ah.." She latched her lips onto Issei's head and sucked hard on it while shifting her breasts hard and fast along his length.

"Sh-Sheena-San!" Issei said holding her head with one hand, hanging his head back as he climaxed in her mouth.

"Mmph! Kyaaunnn!" Sheena moaned as cum shot in her mouth, staining it white. She closed her eyes, feeling a slight orgasm of her own rip through her. "Mmmh~...!"

"Fuck...haa...haa...Sheena-San...that was...amazing..." Issei sighed out.

"Mm..." Sheena tilted her head back and swallowed. "Faaaa..." She sighed in content and stood up, her nightgown still clinging to her waist as she sat against the table. "OK...from here until we finish up...you're in control." Sheena said.

Issei nodded and stood up. His fingers wandered to her pussy, stroking his fingers up and down her labia, while his lips found hers.

"Mm~" Sheena closed her eyes, melting into the kiss while her moist genitalia was rubbed gently.

"..." Issei lifted one side of her up and worked the night gown off, and did the same with the other side. He felt Sheena's nipples dig into his chest while his free hand stroked up and down her hip. _"Man...Sheena has some nice legs too..." He thought. "I may be more into large breasts, but I can't help but admire her hips and waist." _

"_Ooh..he's going different places with his hands? I was expecting him to go right for my boobs." Sheena thought as her tongue stroked his. _

The two parted and Sheena called him on this. Issei's response was to chuckle. "W-Well...just because I'm into boobs doesn't mean that's the only thing I'm into." He thought. _"Huh, Kenshin's rubbing off on me. I think I'm starting to admire more than just huge, perky boobs." Issei thought. "Though that will continue to be my main focus." _

"Well come on..." Sheena said with a cat like grin. "Ravish me...Uwah? !" She yelped as Issei lifted her off the table and carried her to the bed. Her back hit the mattress and she smiled kittenishly. "So strong..."

"Heh..." Issei smiled back and took hold of her legs, spreading them apart. He stroked his hands along her hips before moving them inward, rubbing her right breast and her pussy.

"Aah..." Sheena closed her eyes, letting the sensations she was feeling take her.

Issei pushed her nipple in while his left index finger prodded against her clit. "You're really wet."

"Well...I was getting myself off while I serviced you." Sheena said.

"Aaah, I wondered what that was." Issei said. "You voice sounded really erotic toward the end."

"Ufufu...yes, that's what it was." Sheena giggled.

"Alright..." Issei went to his knees and got a closer look at her pussy while still rubbing her breasts.

"Haa...haa...Isseiii..." She cooed out.

"_Alright...let's use the gear again." Issei thought sending a mental command to his Boosted Gear to quiet down. _

"Haa!" Sheena gasped as the pleasure she was feeling from her breasts suddenly doubled. "That Boosted Gear again? !"

"What? I just want to make you feel good like you did for me." Issei said.

"O-OK..." Sheena's body shivered as pleasure rushed through it.

"_OK, that should do it, because I'm not using it on her pussy again, that was a mistake I'm not ready to make again." Issei thought. _

"_Oh god! My breasts feel so good! Issei's Boosted Gear is amazing." Sheena thought. _

"Alright..." Issei said bringing his fingers to her entrance and pushing two of them inside, wiggling them around.

"Oooh." Sheena shuddered as his fingers moved about inside her.

"Mmh..." Issei meanwhile brought his tongue to her clit and started licking it.

"Mmu! Fuah...!" Sheena moaned out lustfully.

"..." Issei latched his lips onto her clit and sucked on it.

"Mmuuu! " Sheena writhed around in pleasure.

"Jeez Sheena, you're already like this?" Issei asked.

"But it feels so gooooddd~!" Sheena whined.

"Yeah I guess that is my fault." Issei chuckled as he fingered her dripping wet snatch faster.

"Mmhn! Issei...Issseeeeiiiii! !" Sheena mewled in bliss.

Issei moved his fingers away and spread her lips apart and pushed his tongue inside her. "Mmh..." He moaned in content. "Mmmhh!" But then had to moan again as Sheena's pussy squeezed his tongue.

"Mmhn...ooohhh!" Sheena writhed in pleasure as the Sekiryuutei licked her pussy dutifully.

Issei pulled away. "Alright..."

"Mou..." Sheena whined. "I was so close..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop there!" Issei said pushing his cock inside her.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! !" Sheena moaned out in ecstasy as she was suddenly penetrated.

"Fuck, you're tighter than usual. Haa..." Issei sighed as he thrust in and out of Sheena.

"Fuck...fuuuucckkk! !" Issei moaned out.

"Yes, feel good with me...oooh..." Sheena moaned out.

"Haa...Sheena-San, you're so goddamn good- ow..." Issei said.

"Mmhn..." Sheena moaned as Issei invaded her. "Oooh god...! Issei! You feel so good!"

"Fuck...I'm..."

"Do it! Fill me...! I want it! Fuaahh! !"

Issei was driven by his lover's moans, driven to go harder and faster. "Fuck...Sheena-San!"

"Are you gonna cum? !" Sheena moaned out.

"Aah..y-yeah..." Issei said.

"Then come on! Fill me! Impregnate me with your child!" Sheena said with a wide, lustful smirk.

"Fuck..! Haa...fuck! Sheena-San...! Sheena-San! !" Issei panted.

"Impregnate meeeee! !" Sheena cried out, holding Issei inside her.

"Guuuooohhh! !" Issei panted as he finally couldn't take it anymore and came inside her.

"Aaah...aah...haa...haa...haa..haah...haaaaaaaaaa..." Sheeena panted as she was filled by Issei's seed.

"Sheena-San...are you sure,...that you wanna have my kid?" Issei asked.

"Mmhm..."Sheena said. "You don't have to care for it full time...I just want a child..." Sheean said.

"Well...I kinda feel like I want to at least be there for it..." Issei said.

"Well I won't stop you...lover boy." Sheena giggled.

"Heh. " Issei chuckled. "I'll do my best."

Sheena smiled. "That's all I can ask for, isn't it?" Sheena said,

Issei was already asleep by the time she said her piece. Sheena giggled in response. "Well, I suppose it can wait a little while longer." She said.

(break)

_Next day _

"Well, I guess we'll be going now." Issei said.

"Actually...I think I'll come with you." Sheena said. "I'm worried about how Kenshin might be doing."

"..." Issei smiled. _"No matter what, those two are gonna be close, She might even want a threesome between the three of us at some point, though I hope not." _

"Would that be OK?" Sheena asked.

"What about the White Tigers?" Tamamo and Bureijin asked.

"I left Ginrei in charge for the time being. I can warp back if there's trouble." Sheena said. "I just want to know how Kenshin is doing and he knows this."

"OK." Issei said.

"Also..." Sheena leaned in. "Issei, I might not have let myself get pregnant last night, but you still owe me a baby."

"Ah...hahahahha..." Issei chuckled. "Well..whenever you're ready and I'm not distracted by other things...I'll be more than happy to give you a child."

"..." Sheena smiled at him.

"Mou! Issei!"

"Aaah! Irina? !" Issei said.

"How dare you make such a promise to Sheena-San without making one to me? !" Irina whined. "I've known you the longest! !"

"E-Eh? !" Issei gaped.

"So cruel Issei-San!" Asia whined.

"..." Tamamo and Bureijin watched as Issei was mobbed by more of his haremettes.

"Well...at least his life won't be boring." Bureijin chuckled.

"No kidding." Tamamo giggled. "Both him and Kenshin have a lot of work to do when the conflicts are over."

Sheena continued to smile at Issei. _"You're a lot more honest with yourself than Kenshin is...you'll make a great father." She thought. _

(break)

_Port Natalia. _

"Heeeyyy!" Issei said, his group rejoining everyone else.

"?" Miyuki glanced over seeing Issei coming in with his group.

"Aah! Rias-Onee-Sama!" Asia said healing the Gremory heiress.

"Asia...I'm alright, just tired." Rias said petting her surrogate little sister's head.

"Just let me check for any other injuries OK?" Asia said.

"...OK." Rias said.

"What happened?" Issei and Tamamo asked.

Tsubaki explained what happened on Masouen to Issei's group. "Hrnm...So...Luka was try to con Forbesii this entire time, can't say I blame him, but still." Bureijin said.

"..." Issei stared at Rias.

"Issei...I'm fine now, don't worry." Rias said.

"..." Issei went into thought. "It's not that Chief...I'm...just curious how Kenshin reacted."

"He beat the guy who did it to death." Saji said pointing at Shin Tatsu's corpse.

"Shin Tatsu..." Sheena said with a distant gaze.

"Why did Kenshin want to bring him with?" Saji asked with Sona's peerage nodding.

"Shin Tatsu, that man there." Sheena pointed at the fifteenth Demon King. "Was Kenshin's former master. I suppose Kenshin...might have held respect for him even then."

"He tried to kill Rias-San!" Ruruko shouted.

"...No." Rias said sitting up. "No. Even I could tell..he was trying to spare me."

"Maybe he saw how much Kenshin loves you." Saji said. "I heard at the end Shin Tatsu-San told Kenshin that he avoided any vital spots."

"I see." Rias said with a nod. "Anyway we have to hurry. According to Sona's peerage, Kenshin isn't able to defend himself right now and Sona's the only able to protect him. While Rasai is trying to kill him."

"What? !" Issei, Sheena and Tamamo shout while Bureijin scowled and the rest glared.

"Also..." Rias said turning to Alice. "Would it be OK if I summoned my peerage?"

"Why?" Alice asked. "It would weaken us."

"Well, I believe your Grand Cardinals, three though they may be could handle things, but my peerage needs to know I'm alright." Rias said.

"Heh." Bureijin said. "Alice-Sama. With all due respect. Akatama, Inutora and Jordan can handle things until we get back, especially with the force Yasaka-Sama provides them."

"..." Alice closes her eyes. "OK, we can't waste any more time though. Make it quick OK?"

"Of course." Rias said as she activated her magic circle. Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper came forward with Raiser, Yubelluna and Ravel. "Huh?" Rias said.

"R-Rias! Are you OK? !" Akeno asked.

"I'm fine Akeno." Rias said.

"You're laying on the ground, obviously exhausted, how do you expect us to believe that? !" Rossweisse said with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Rias said.

"Chief..." Koneko said.

"Well as long as you're sure." Kiba said.

"It's your body, you make the call." Xenovia said.

"Oh I'm sure, but...Issei could you carry me some of the way?" Rias asked.

"OK, I'll carry you all of the way." Issei said with a grin.

(break)

_Later that week. _

Kenshin and Sona were standing amongst the sand dunes. Rasai was standing across from them. "So, he was trying to kill you?" Sona asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"And you dispensed mercy because?" Sona asked.

"Because I don't think his heart was ever fully in it." Kenshin said.

"..." Sona stared at Rasai. "...Well...if you're sure..." She said.

Rasai crossed his arms. "Lord Kuroshi has offered me amnesty in return for turning down my suicide mission...why wouldn't I?"

"I said you don't need to call me out of council meetings dammit." Kenshin drawled.

"Well I thought the situation called for it." Rasai said. "Besides Princess Sona...why are you so worried? Are you one of the ones infatuated with him?"

"..!" Sona glances away. "Sh-Shut up!"

"Neh heh heh..." Rasai snickered.

Sona frowned and stormed away. Kenshin chuckled once she was out of earshot. "Try not to make a habit out of that please. She might cram a water snake up your ass out of spite."

"Oh I'm sure." Rasai said with a sweatdrop. "Also, I want to tell you something."

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Rasai isn't my real name." Rasai said.

"Oh?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I am actually named Magdaran." Rasai said. "I just tried to make a different name for myself since the ones who gave me my original name were...less than loving to me..." Rasai said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. "Well, I will only call you Magdaran in serious matters, will that be OK?"

"Oh I'm alright, please call me whatever you like!" Rasai said waving his hand with a laugh.

"Well OK then." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

The next moment Kazeken was pressed against Rasai's throat. "!" Rasai froze as he suddenly found his life being threatened.

"You thought I wouldn't protect him, well you were fucking wrong." Yukari snarled.

"Oi!" Kenshin shouts. "Yukari, friendly fire!"

"Oh bullshit! This guy's been trying to kill you since we got here!" Yukari shouts.

"You think I don't know that? He was put on a suicide mission by his father! Let him go, I've already convinced him to reject the mission." Kenshin said.

"...Wha?" Yukari said.

"I have." Rasai said. "Kenshin-Sama told me if I laid down arms I could have a place in your house and act as his adviser, It's better than what I had going for me."

"..." Yukari lowered her sword. "You're sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "...I..kinda sympathize with Rasai." He said.

"...?" Yukari glanced at Rasai as she walks toward Kenshin. "Why?"

"He knows some of the same loneliness I did." Kenshin said. "His parents more or less ignored him after he lost to Sairaorg...come on Yukari, I've not given you much cause to doubt me now have I?"

"...No..." Yukari said. "But I'm watching you." She said.

"Watch all you want." Rasai shrugged. "I'm content with the position Lord Kuroshi has given me. Though anything is better than death."

"..." Yukari nodded.

Soon, Issei, Rias, Alice, and everyone else came up to them. Kenshin cleared his throat. "Everyone relax. Everything is fine." Kenshin said.

"Are you sure? Are you hurt?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Kenshin-Chan, and what about So-tan!" Serafall asked.

"Sona's just fine." Kenshin said. "She'll be back at the pyramid."

"Ah, I figured you'd head that way." Alice nodded.

"How's Sphinx doing?" Tamamo asked.

"She's OK." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...Chachamaru said your mana was dangerously low." Hikari said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"So how the hell are you vertical right now?" Hikari asked.

"Mom, come on, you know I recover fast." Kenshin grinned.

"So what's going on here? Rasai was clearly sent here by Lord Bael to kill you. Why's he still vertical?" Evangeline said.

"Because I both have need of him back in the Underworld and lets think about this for a moment...if Rasai kills me, what are his chances that he would have gotten out of here alive?"

"Nil." Alice, Yukari, Tamamo, Bureijin, Miyuki and Hikari all said.

"We talked and I managed to flip him." Kenshin shrugged. "Why kill an assassin whose heart was never fully in it?"

"He's right." Rasai said with his eyes closed. "I was wrestling with the idea since I got here."

"Besides, Rasai tells me there was no paperwork, so really I have no proof other than word of mouth." Kenshin said. "So, his own family doesn't seem to want him, so I offered him a place as my adviser on council matters and in my clan."

"W-Wha? !" Miyuki, Yukari and Hikari said.

"...Kenshin you have to be the only person I know that would bring his assassin into his family..." Evangeline said facepalming with an amused laugh.

"Heheheh..." Kenshin snickered.

"Kenshin."

"?" Kenshin turned to find Rias dropping off of Issei's back. "..." He walked toward her.

"It's good to see yo-!" Rias was cut off as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so relieving to see you standing again." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Kenshin pulled away. "Alright, let's get to the pyramid, I should at least let Sphinx know I'm leaving. We'll probably run into Sona on the way."

And run into her they did as made their way to the Pyramid. Kenshin chuckled as Serafall doted on Sona, much to her chagrin. Kenshin turned to Raiser. "Why did you, Ravel and Yubeluna come?" Kenshin asked.

"We already finished with the Phoenix Tears and Ravel wanted to come see you and Rias." Raiser said.

"Hn, I see." Kenshin said. He turned to Ravel. "Well as you can see, we're both fine."

"W-Well...it's not like I was worried or anything." Ravel said glancing away.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin said. "Yubeluna, how have you been since everyone got here?"

"I've been well, thank you." Yubeluna said with a casual smile. _"Been a little lonely though..." She thought. _

Kenshin nodded and turned away while Akeno stared holes into the back of Yubeluna's head.

"Senpai, are you sure you're OK?" Koneko asked.

"I'm fine Koneko, but if you think it's necessary I'll pull you away later for a Senjutsu treatment." Kenshin said.

"OK." Koneko nodded.

"Kenshin, I want to have our match soon." Granberia said.

"Get in line, I've already got someone wanting to tear my head off as it is." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin." Alma said poking his arm.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"...Luka." She whispered. "Did he..."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "...I tried Alma. I really did, but...he had other plans..I'm not sure what happened after we were sent off."

"I see..." Alma said with a wistful gaze.

The group arrived at the pyramid and warped inside the inner chamber. Sphinx was waiting for them.

"Kenshin Kuroshi." Sphinx said.

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"..." Sphinx's eyes closed and she fell forward.

"!" Kenshin noticed a sword in her back.

"Hmhmhmhm..." A figure walked past her. "Don't worry, she's not dead, yet anyway."

"Forbesii!" Kenshin snarled seeing the Demon King standing across from him.

"Salutations, devils. The last time I saw most of you, you were being lambasted by Cao Cao and Samael. I'm impressed you made it out of that trap." Forbesii said. "And hello to you as well, my darling, rebellious Queen." He finished, glancing at Alice. "And of course the traitorous Grand Cardinal of Fire."

"Krh...!" Alice scowled.

"Go fuck yourself." Bureijin growled.

Kenshin walked forward and inspected Sphinx's wound. "Hnngh..." Sphinx grunted.

"Still conscious eh? As to be expected from an ancient demon." Forbesii said. "Existing during the days of the Dark Goddess, but not actually being one of the Six Ancestral Youkai. Still, I am more powerful than that."

"I'd imagine you've lost your edge since I took away your glowstick of justice and holiness." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm...funny you should mention that. As that is why I am here." Forbesii said. "Give me my sword."

"Your sword? I don't recall your name being God." Kenshin said.

"Always with the snark and cynicism." Forbesii said with an amused expression. "But regardless. Where is it?"

"...Get fucked." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"I figured you'd say that." Forbesii said. He extended his hand toward Sphinx.

"Hnn!" Sphinx groaned in pain as the sword dug deeper in her back.

"!" Kenshin stared at this, his eyes widening.

"Give me my sword, or Sphinx dies." Forbesii said. "She's easily replaceable at this point."

"D...Don't..." Sphinx grunted. "Don't...do it...Kenshin Kuroshi...! If it means you can easier defeat him...I will gladly...give my life...to see it happen!"

"Sphinx!" Tamamo shouts.

"H-Hey! Don't be so careless with your life!" Sona shouts.

"I could heal you!" Asia said.

"Cut it out you bastard!" Issei shouts.

"..." Kenshin stared at Forbesii.

"Is that still a no?" Forbesii asked.

"If Sphinx wants this to be the end...what right do I have to interfere?" Kenshin asked. "So my answer remains the same, get fucked."

Forbesii nods. "Very well then...I guess I'll just have to threaten you with something else."

"Guh...!" Sphinx gasped out hoarsely as the sword stopped digging into her back.

"Oh really?" Kenshin said crossing his arms. "And that would be? What's stopping us from beating the holy high hell out of you now? You don't have the Sword of God. The Devils have no reason to fear you now."

"You have no idea do you?" Forbesii said. He extended his hand toward the devils.

"Aah? !" Rias let out a sharp gasp as she began to levitate.

"Chief? !" Issei said.

"Rias? !" Sona, Yukari and Akeno all said.

"!" Kenshin turned to her before narrowing his eyes into a scowl as he turned back to Forbesii.

"The core I had put into this girl by Luka, it was never destroyed. It's control function was just damaged." Forbesii said as he brought Rias over to him.. "Basically it stopped subverting her will."

"Bastard..." Kenshin growled.

"Ken...shin..." Rias strained out.

"..." Kenshin glanced at her in worry.

"Give me the Tsurugi no Kami back...or your beloved fiancee dies." Forbesii said with a cruel smile. "And unlike you, she won't come back."

"Krh...!" Kenshin narrowed his eyes, conflict written clearly on his face.

"It really says something if you let her die, just so you can have a better shot at defeating me." Forbesii said.

"Grhh!" Kenshin growled.

"Kenshin...!" Rias strained out. "Don-..."

"Stop it!" Kenshin said.

"What will you do for me in return?" Forbesii said.

"God damn you Forbesii...I'll do it..." Kenshin said. "Let her go, turn that core to dust and I'll take you to where I hid it."

"Kenshin..." Rasai said. "Are you sure?"

"In the end this isn't even a choice." Kenshin growled. "I won't sacrifice Rias' life to beat him."

"Good, you really do love her, and that's part of the reason you'll never defeat me. You don't have what it takes to sacrifice something dear to you." Forbesii said as he lowered Rias to the ground and snapped his fingers, the sword in Sphinx's back disappearing. "Now, if any of these friends of yours tries to attack me, or if you attack me, she still dies."

"..." Kenshin glowered. "Everyone, you heard him. Stand down. Heal Sphinx after we leave."

"..." Everyone split apart and let them walk by.

Evangeline got a look at Kenshin's face. _"He looks so defeated..." _She thought.

Kenshin and Forbesii left the pyramid and made way for the western shores. "Follow me." Kenshin said diving into the water.

"_Kenshin..." Undine said. _

"_I know what you're going to say Undine, but I have no other choice." Kenshin thought._

"_I know." Undine said."But do you really trust him to hold up his end of the bargain?" _

"_Not at all, but again, what choice do I have?" Kenshin thought. _

The two arrived at the ocean floor where the Tsurugi no Kami was tethered to a massive stone. Kenshin cast away the strand and grabbed the sword. He pointed upward and started swimming.

Forbesii followed him back out and they got back onto the shore. "Now...sword." Forbesii said extending his hand toward Kenshin.

Kenshin pulled the sword back. "..."

"...even from here I can kill her you know." Forbesii said.

"Get rid of the core first." Kenshin said. "Then you get the Tsurugi no Kami. I will not hand it over until I know Rias is safe."

"Hmhmhm, I can't exactly turn it to dust as you requested." Forbesii chuckled callously.

"Then what's stopping me from ramming this sword down your throat and out your ass?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhmhm, relax. I can however call the core to me." Forbesii said, snapping his fingers. Rias appeared next to them.

"Wha? !" Rias said.

Forbesii set his hand on her chest and muttered something. A black core appeared in his hand. "There." Forbesii said turning to Kenshin. "This core for that sword." He said extending his hand toward Kenshin.

Kenshin stabbed the Tsurugi no Kami in the ground in front of Forbesii. "There." He extended his hand outward to accept the core while Forbesii reached for the Tsurugi no Kami. As soon as the core was in Kenshin's hand and Forbesii's hand was on the Sword of God's hilt. Kenshin hauled off and decked Forbesii in the teeth. Rias moved behind Kenshin.

"Hmhmhm, bracing." Forbesii said.

"Wait for us in Rashoumen you son of a bitch." Kenshin growled. "There we will fight...and you will die."

"Very well. I'll be waiting." Forbesii said as he took off skyward.

Kenshin watched him leave before looking at the core in his hand. He heard a muffled cry behind him. "Rias..."

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." Rias said, holding him tightly.

"It's OK." Kenshin shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"It is...if I had never got taken in. You would have been able to kill him right here and now." Rias said.

"Rias, if Luka never targeted you, this situation would have never occurred to begin with. Forbesii would have had the Tsurugi no Kami regardless." Kenshin said. "It's OK."

"..." Rias buried her face in his chest as he turned around. "Still..."

"You are not some chess piece that can be sacrificed any time I see fit." Kenshin said. "None of you are. So enough. I'll find my own way of defeating him."

"OK..." Rias said.

Kenshin and Rias separated and he wiped her eyes for her. "There, now let's get back." The two teleported back to the inner chamber of the pyramid. Alice turned to them. "Kenshin. I take it everything went OK?"

"Yeah, but still..." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry."

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's quite alright. You only tried and failed at what I once tried to do. I don't expect you to sacrifice your fiancee for my war."

"Thank you." Kenshin said. He walked past her toward Sphinx. "Sphinx, are you OK?"

"Yes. The blonde man here gave me something that healed my injuries." Sphinx said pointing at Raiser.

"Thanks Raiser, I'll reimburse you for that." Kenshin said.

"Nah, you're on the hook for enough as it is." Raiser said not looking in his direction.

"?" Kenshin followed Raiser's line of sight and saw he was ogling Sphinx's bare chest. "Whatever you say." Kenshin shrugged.

"Onii-Sama!" Ravel said smacking him over the head.

"..." Yubeluna shook her head at her master's antics.

"Hmph, if he wants to stare I don't mind. It's not like I'm making an effort to hide them." Sphinx said as she pulled herself out of the lion that made up her lower body. "Kenshin, do you remember my purpose here?"

"To watch over the Sabasa Region and administer the Dragon Seal Trial." Kenshin nodded.

"Yes, so I ask you one last time. Will you not accept the Dragon Seal?" Sphinx asked.

"I don't need it." Kenshin said.

"Um, I'm lost here. What's this Seal you're going on about?" Issei asked.

"..." Sphinx went silent. "Lifespans amongst demons, vary from demon to demon...My husband, rest his soul, was one of the unlucky ones. One of the heroes of the Divine Wars who fought along Ragnarok Kuroshi, The man this region is named for...Sabasa. I asked him, pleaded with him to accept the seal, but he refused...saying...he couldn't take it. So...he died...and here I remain." She said with a forlorn gaze.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"The Dragon Seal, when invoked, matches your lifespan to your partner's, shortening it, or greatly lengthening it." Sphinx explained. "My husband had loved ones that he couldn't bear to see die."

"..." Kenshin looked down at the floor.

"I couldn't do it to myself. I had my duty here, as handed down by the Dark Goddess." Sphinx said.

"I suppose...she must have thought your husband would have went through with it." Alice said.

"She did." Tamamo said to herself with her eyes closed.

"I already have an idea why you refuse the seal." Sphinx said to Kenshin. "If I'm right then what you say about not needing the seal is the truth."

"What do you mean?" Tamamo asked. "We're old friends, but I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Ragnarok came to visit me soon after he came back from where he had gone." Sphinx said. "I had given him the Dragon Seal, so if it came down to it, he could make his lifespan equal to Lady Alipheese's and be with her forever, but...something he learned there, told him that he didn't need the seal anymore. He said, that he was going to tell her this soon after his four daughters were born. I don't think I had ever seen someone so happy before...but then...She and her daughters, the Six Ancestors sealed themselves."

"...Ilias handed down her ultimatium..." Tamamo growled to herself. "Seal ourselves...or risk this dimension being destroyed..."

"Yes." Sphinx said. "...I can understand...why he did what he did...he was heartbroken...he felt he had nothing left to lose...so he charged Ilias and the Divine Realms...he almost got to her...when his brother, the Shinigami Yama stopped him, fought him and struck him down."

"What made him not need the seal anymore?" Rias asked.

"The elements themselves." Sphinx said. "His life force had become tied to them. As long as they existed...so would he...unless he fell in battle. Then this would be left to his daughters, but this has become so once again...with you Kenshin."

"!" Everyone except Kenshin shared a gasp.

"You don't seem surprised." Sphinx said.

"...I've known for awhile, ever since I came back." Kenshin said. "My body could not be revived without the elements, but the spirits had done as they do with everyone else, when an elementalist falls, their presence leaves that person's body...so then how was I revived?"

"Yes." Sphinx said. "Tell me, how much do you know of the Primordials?" Sphinx asked.

"Not a lot." Kenshin said. "Peering into the memories of a past life...it's not easy unless I'm sleeping and even then it's completely random."

"I see." Sphinx said. "Some go together like a set. Ilias and Alipheese the First for example. They were the Primordial Goddesses of Light and Dark. A clash between the two would tear Makai and the Divine Realms above us asunder if it lasted long enough. It's the reason the other side of Makai is the way it is now."

"What does this have to do with Kenshin?" Yukari asked.

"Because there's more than just the two of them. There are also the Primordials of Life and Death. Coincidentally the only positions among the Primordials I know of that can see turnover." Sphinx said. "Ragnarok was the Primordial of Life, his brother Yama was the Primordial of Death, after the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death gave up the title."

"So wait, you're saying Kenshin's now the Primordial of Life?" Issei asked.

"I am." Sphinx said. "But remember this Kenshin, in the end it is just a title with some power attached to it. The power can be great or small, depending on what you do with it."

"I know that." Kenshin said. "But the irony of this is not lost on me."

"What do you mean?" Sphinx asked.

"Well...since he was ten, he and I have been more...takers of lives." Yukari said.

"That is ironic." Sphinx said. "But..." She turned back to Kenshin. "Kenshin, with the seal you can lower your own life span down to one of theirs. If you do not, you will live as long as the elements exist in this or any world. Contrary to popular belief, even you devils, angels, fallen angels and youkai die of natural causes, to the passage of time. It just seems to drag on forever."

"So...basically Kenshin is immortal?" Evangeline asked.

"Semi immortal. He can still be killed and if his youki falls far enough, sickness and infections can take him as well." Sphinx said. "Things like Old age however cannot."

"So basically I'm cursed." Kenshin said. "Lovely."

"Cursed?" Sphinx asked.

"Immortality is and will always be a curse to me." Kenshin said. "However it is one I must live with."

"So you still refuse, I accept your decision but could I ask why?" Sphinx asked.

"The Yonseirei." Kenshin answered. "How many times have they watched those they cared about die? Ragnarok, Heinrich, Shin Tatsu...my father, even me." Kenshin said. "The only reason I'm even back here is because of Ophis, Ragnarok and Great Red."

"The only way the elements end is when Creation is Destroyed. A paradox that would end the cycle forever." Sphinx said. "You would have to bear an enormous amount of pain in the meantime."

Kenshin looked into her eyes. He could swear he saw tears. "That is fine." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "If anyone else wants to use the seal to stay with me, that's fine, but I owe the Yonseirei too damn much to turn my back on them."

"_...Kenshin..." Undine said. _

"_..." Gnome closed her eyes. _

"_Kenshin-Chaaaannn!" Sylph cried. _

"_...Thank you..." Salamander said. _

"I hope you all can understand that." Kenshin said turning to face everyone else.

"It's fine, I mean I can't speak for everyone else, but we Phenex are immortal as well." Ravel said.

"Yeah, it's not like I won't be around just to piss you off." Raiser said with a small smirk.

".." Kenshin shook his head. "No. You will die eventually, then be reborn. If I recall Cyclical Rebirthing takes a long time, by then I could have changed drastically, or you will have forgotten me entirely."

Yukari stepped toward Sphinx. "Give me the seal."

"Very well." Sphinx said.

A small insignia of a dragon head appeared on the back of Yukari's hand. "Hey me too!" Rias called out.

"Over here!" Akeno said.

"Me too!" Koneko said.

"..." Kenshin watched as a small line started developing. He blinked curiously. "Um..."

"What?" Rias said. "It's not like we have to make the decision right away, right?"

"No, you can make it whenever you like." Sphinx said.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_Rashoumen. _

Forbesii appeared in his throne room, but he immediately had to put his hand on the wall. "Haa...haa...haa..." He panted heavily. "Damn...it..." He cursed.

Why was Forbesii like this, you might be wondering. Well...before he appeared before Kenshin...

(flashback)

_Masouen. _

Forbesii awoke in a crater. "Grh..." He got to his feet and looked around. He found Luka standing a short distance away. He approached the Kenshin lookalike. However when Forbesii got to him. He saw Luka's body had turned to dust. A gust of wind scattered the dust away. "Hmn." Forbesii smiled emotionlessly. "Goodbye Luka-kun. You served me well, until the end anyway."

He felt someone warping in and flew out of the crater to find Rizevim approaching. "What are you doing here?" Forbesii asked.

"What? I can't check in on my partner in crime?" Rizevim laughed. "Whew! What happened here? !"

"Luka betrayed me and sent Kenshin-kun and his allies off before turning himself into a bomb. If I wasn't a homunculus, I would have died." Forbesii said.

"Hm?" Rizevim said looking down at Forbesii's hand seeing a black blade. "Ain't that sword of yours usually white?"

"..." Forbesii looked at his black blade. "I have it stored away somewhere."

"Hmn..." Rizevim slashed an energy sword at Forbesii's back.

"!" Forbesii turned and intercepted the attack.

"You're a terrible liar, at least to me anyway." Rizevim smirked.

"Hoo? You want to betray me now that I don't have the Tsurugi no Kami at this moment?" Forbesii asked.

"You railroaded me into this. You needed my organization to distract Kenshin for you, otherwise he would have come and wrecked your plans before they had a chance to bear fruits. If it wasn't for the Sword of God, that Hottan fellow and I would have told you to get bent."

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would have just finished you after Kenshin-kun damn near killed you himself." Forbesii said. "It would give a little truth to the lie I told your grandson to set him against Kenshin-kun. You'd be dead, but eventually he'd come in a dogged pursuit against me."

"Gyahahahaha! You missed your chance then!" Rizevim laughed. "But I won't miss mine!"

"!" Forbesii was sent flying as Rizevim punched him in the stomach. He stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself. He raised his sword to defend against another slash.

"Face it Forby, without the Sword of God, you wouldn't even be strong enough to call yourself King of Demons. The current Queen, that fox, even Kenshin upend you in power." Rizevim said.

"Krh." Forbesii growled.

"Does that make you angry? ! Fine, get angry!" Rizevim shouts. "Eat this!"

"! !" Forbesii was knocked away again and this time just barely vaulted over a powerful mana attack.

"I'll kill you now, and destroy this entire world." Rizevim said.

"!"

"Guah? !" Rizevim gasped out as a flame spear tore through his stomach.

"You...destroy my world?" Forbesii asked as the elements spiraled around him. He threw another spear at Rizevim and rooted him to the ground. "Not very likely, not so long as I am here."

"What is this...? !" Rizevim grunted.

"Did it never occur to you that I am an elementalist?" Forbesii asked as he raised his black sword. "The same vein of warrior that nearly killed you?"

"Hrn..." Rizevim glowered.

"Zylphe..." Forbesii said as wind wrapped around his blade. "Gnomaren." He said as earth dust collected around his blade. "Grandine." Water joined it. "Gigamander." Dark flames wrapped around the blade.

"..." Rizevim scowled.

"_Quadruple...Nega!" _Forbesii shouts firing off the attack at the Son of Lucifer.

When the light died down and the dust settled. Forbesii glanced over and saw Rizevim being carried by a man with braided silver hair wearing a silver robe with accessories. "Euclid, what are you doing here?" Rizevim said.

"My apologies Rizevim-Sama, but there's problems back at base." Euclid said. "And you must live to maintain your vision."

"The vision of being a scum sucking piece of shit." Forbesii mused. "At least I'm trying to protect my home."

"Bastard, you watch your mouth around your better!" Euclid shouts.

"I underestimated you." Rizevim said. "That said, I've not fully recovered from my own rumble with Kenshin Kuroshi, so I will take my leave. Come Euclid."

"Yes Rizevim-Sama." Euclid said.

"Yes, run away with your tails between your legs, you're such old hands at it." Forbesii mocked.

"Forbesii...you know what it is I'm trying to accomplish...so I'd count my days if I were you." Rizevim smirked.

"That...thing will fall to me all the same." Forbesii said.

"Whatever you say." Rizevim said as he and Euclid disappeared.

No sooner than they did, Forbesii's legs buckled and his knees hit the ground. "Haa..haa...haa..." Forbesii panted. "Grh...not good...My body's already crying out for the power of the Tsurugi no Kami...if I don't sate it soon..." He looked at his sword hand. It showed burns that refused to heal. "Yet...the more I use it, the more this happens...even with all the splicing of DNA I did to my body's makeup...I can't stop this, I can only slow it."

(flashback end)

"Well I have the first half of the problem settled." Forbesii said as he crashed onto his throne and took a tablet in hand. "I have a DNA sample of each of them now...this should do nicely...I won't get them all, but enough." He punched in some orders on the tablet and set it to the side.

"Haa...time to rest..." Forbesii said closing his eyes.

(break)

_A Couple of days later. _

Kenshin, Rias, Sona, their peerages, Ravel, Raiser, Rasai, Grayfia, Alice and Bureijin were all making their way past the Natalia Region when suddenly everyone who didn't have the powers of the elements in them all collapsed and fainted. "..." Kenshin looked around.

"Hey? ! Sona, Issei, Akeno! Hey!" Yukari shouts.

"Oi! Kazumi, Chachamaru, Ravel, what's going on? !" Miyuki said.

"It seems anyone with elemental power was spared." Tamamo said. "Alice doesn't seem to count, but Tiamat, you're still conscious."

"Whoever did this, doesn't know I'm always prepared to fight." Tiamat said. "I won't be intimidated."

"Why was I spared then?" Rias said looking around.

"Kenshin, what's going on?" Yukari said.

"Dammit...you have piss poor timing." Kenshin said.

"That may be true, but I can wait no longer, Kenshin." Vali appeared in front of him, his Divine Dividing wings flapping behind him.

"Vali? ! You did this? !" Miyuki asked.

"I did." Vali said.

"What is the meaning of this? ! You're betraying us? !" Granberia shouts.

"..." Kenshin held his arm out, stopping her. "Stay back. I'm the one he wants."

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"This is something I need to take care of." Kenshin said. "Vali, do you really want to do this?"

"It's the only way my vengeance can be satisfied." Vali said.

"Vengeance?" Yukari scowled. "You mean to kill Kenshin?"

"I do." Vali said.

"..." Miyuki stared at Vali in shock.

"He killed a man who was not his to kill." Vali said. "Rizevim Rivan Lucifer, my grandfather."

"Onii-Chan, you killed his grandfather?" Miyuki asked.

"I suppose I did." Kenshin said. "From what I gathered during that fight. He was a piece of shit."

"Indeed." Vali said. "He coerced my father to mistreat me as a child, and tried to kill me in the past. He was mine to kill."

"Can't you just be happy with him being dead?" Kenshin asked.

"Why is it you are the only one who is allowed to reap vengeance on someone?" Vali pointed out.

"..." Kenshin stared hard at Vali.

"Kenshin...what are you going to do?" Tamamo said.

"I don't have a choice." Kenshin said as he looked outward before pointing to the south. "There's a plot of uninhabited land to the far southwest of Port Natalia, we'll settle this there, but know this Vali. I don't want to kill you. So if I incapacitate you, you're my servant until further notice."

"If I can't even beat you, I don't deserve to call myself the Hakuryuukou, I accept." Vali said.

Kenshin started walking, Vali did as well. "...Did it all mean nothing to you?"

"..." Kenshin and Vali turned to Miyuki.

"Vali...did it mean nothing to you? !" Miyuki asked. "The time we spent together? !"

"..." Vali stared at her.

(flashback) (A/N: Just one such time)

_Before Masouen. _

Vali and Miyuki were playing another card game, this time it was a game of poker without stakes. "Ne, Vali." Miyuki said.

"Hm?" Vali said.

"About how old were you when you found out about Albion?" Miyuki asked.

"...?" Vali looked at her curiously.

"Wh-What?" Miyuki asked.

"That came out of nowhere." Vali said.

"Well we don't know a whole lot about each other. I figured we could get to know each other a little better." Miyuki said with a smile.

"..." Vali stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. "Well, it was around the time I met Azazel."

"Speaking of, were you his mole in the Khaos Brigade?" Miyuki asked.

"...Why are you asking me that?" Vali asked.

"Awawawa! W-Well I'm only curious! It just seemed like you two kept contact even after Azazel said you betrayed him." Miyuki said waving her hands defensively.

"Hmn." Vali closed his eyes with an amused smile. "So that's what you had in your hand."

"Aah? ! You cheater!" Miyuki accused.

"Heheh..." Vali laughed. "Here let's just redo the hand." He said grabbing the deck.

"OK." Miyuki said.

"Seeing as you asked me a couple of questions about me, I'll ask a couple about you." Vali said.

"OK?" Miyuki asked.

"How did you react when you realized your brother and sister had both made a journey back in time?" Vali asked.

"Well...at first I was amazed...but the more Onee-Chan told Mom and I after that...I was horrified...then of course Onii-Chan doesn't even come back with her, having been brought to Kuoh."

"I still wonder how Sirzechs Lucifer pulled that off. I mean Kenshin was heading back to his own time, right?" Vali said.

"Well Onee-Chan said she was brought to a place called the River of Time first." Miyuki said. "I assume Onii-Chan was going to be brought there as well."

"Ah...The River of Time?" Vali asked.

"Apparently that's where the Time Goddess of this world lives." Miyuki said.

"I see." Vali said."...Say, Hikari Tsuki says that you were like...I dunno, dependent on your father and then on Kenshin. Why is that?"

"Well, Dad was Dad and I was still a little girl." Miyuki said. "...When I was born, I never knew my father, I didn't even know I had an older brother until I met him when I was five. Until I was nine, I had to do whatever that bastard Hottan told me to do, or he would kill Onee-Chan and Mom. The same threat was dealt to Onee-Chan about Mom and me and I think if Mom didn't submit to him, he'd have killed us."

"..." Vali stared at her.

"So...being doted on by my Dad...being loved dearly by Onii-Chan when Dad passed. They were experiences I wanted badly." Miyuki said.

"So then why aren't you vying for Kenshin's time with everyone else that's interested in him?" Vali asked.

"Because...while it was nice, I want to know if I can find something for myself." Miyuki said. "It's just, Onee-Chan already loves him...I just don't wanna interfere with that if I don't have to."

"I see..." Vali nodded.

"What about you? I mean according to both Issei and Onii-Chan, Kuroka first propositioned you for a child, why didn't you do it?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm not interested in romantic or any affairs like that." Vali said.

"...Oh..." Miyuki said looking down at her cards.

"...Or rather...Kuroka just doesn't interest me." Vali said. "She tries too hard."

"Tries too hard?" Miyuki asked.

"She just wants to get to the baby making part of it." Vali drawled.

"Oh...ahahahaha..." Miyuki giggled.

"..." Vali stared at her, the faintest of blushes on his face.

"So, why are you so interested in playing these games?" Miyuki asked holding up her cards.

"Well..." Vali said looking down at his cards. "My mother played them with me as a child."

"?" Miyuki stared at him curiously. _"His mother? That's a first." _She thought as she cleared her throat. "Your mother? What was she like?" She asked.

"..." Vali stared at his cards. "...She was...a lot like you."

"Me?" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, a kind, caring person, who doesn't like hurting people if she doesn't have to." Vali said. "I mean...I assume you have fun fighting sometimes, but..."

"I don't like hurting people too much." Miyuki said with a nod. "Unless I hate them or think they deserve it."

"Also...I win." Vali said holding out a straight flush.

"...Nah, you don't." Miyuki said holding out a royal flush.

"Aah..." Vali stared.

"Hehehehehe." Miyuki giggled.

"Alright, you won, but I think that should end it for the night." Vali said.

"Right." Miyuki said as she helped gather the cards. However, the two were sitting on a bed and her leg which she was using for balance as she sat up was asleep and she lost her balance. "Whoa? !" Miyuki gasped, falling into Vali.

"? !" Vali just barely caught her.

However the fall did cause their lips to connect. "Mm?" Miyuki said.

"Hmn?" Vali said as the two looked down at their lips.

"!" The two let out a pair of gasps, but...neither pulled away from the other. Vali wrapped his arms around her and slowly deepened the kiss.

"Mmu...!" Miyuki let out a moan into him. The kiss went on for a moment before Miyuki pulled away. "...Wow..." She said.

"..." Vali stared at her. "That was an accident..."

"Maybe so, but...it still felt good didn't it?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"...It did." Vali said. "Maybe...we could try it again sometime..."

"Ufufu...maybe." Miyuki said as she got off of him. "I'll be seeing you."

Vali watched as she left the room, a bit of a skip in her step before he touched his lips. "..."

(flashback end)

"..." Vali stared at Miyuki.

"Vali...please, don't do this...if the bastard is gone...then just be happy that he is..you're finally free of his shadow." Miyuki said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"...Miyuki..." Yukari said with a sympathetic gaze.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"...I'm not the kind of person who deserves a peaceful life." Vali said before his eyes widened.

"!" Miyuki's eyes widened before her body went slack and she fell into unconsciousness, Yukari caught her.

"Hey! You didn't have to use the Serene Conqueror on-!" Kenshin shouts.

"If I didn't she never would have let us leave!" Vali shouts.

"Krh..." Kenshin growled.

"..." Yukari looked down at her unconscious sister before turning her eyes to Vali. "All this time, all Miyuki wanted to do was help you. From the first moment after your fight against Kenshin on Mundus Magicus."

"There's no reason for her to do so, nor is there a reason for me to reciprocate that sentiment." Vali said.

"You bastard, she doesn't need a reason, you didn't need one to accept her kindness!" Yukari shouts. "She isn't trying to make you hers, yet she just shed tears for you!"

"..." Vali stared at Miyuki.

"_Mother, why does Dad hate me so much?" _

"_He...doesn't hate you, but...it's hard to explain." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because his actions aren't really his own...it's your grandfather that hates you, he even hates your father, because he had you with me. If your grandfather was never around...your father would love you, just like I do." _

"..." Vali stared at Miyuki. "The time I spent with her was nice, but...this was always the end result. I can't be tied down by such things." He turned away. "Let's settle this Kenshin."

"..." Kenshin watched as Vali took off.

"Kenshin..." Yukari said.

"I think Miyuki was falling in love with him." Kenshin said. "It's kind of the problem with Miyuki, she never knew love as a child until I freed Mom from Hottan, at least not very much of it...so she needed the feeling of it, just to know what it was..and it causes her to fall in love quickly, with Kotarou back home, with me...and with Vali now as well...it's not a bad problem to have, but...it does open you up to having your heart broken."

Kenshin turned to where Vali flew off to. "I'm going." He took off and pursued Vali.

"Kenshin..." Rias said watching him leave before coming over to Yukari. "Is she OK?" She asked pointing at Miyuki.

"She will be. Serene Conqueror typically isn't a deadly move." Yukari said. "Everyone else will be fine as well."

He caught up to Vali who was waiting at a flat plain area, that was close to a beach. "So Vali, now we're both fresh. So this should be looked at as the rubber match between us eh?" Kenshin asked.

"Indeed." Vali said. The wind was blowing around them. "And this time, the White Dragon shall reign supreme."

"You are the epitome of a one track mind." Kenshin said. "You're so focused on killing Rizevim, through me now, that you don't give a damn who it is you hurt in the process!"

"I don't expect you to understand why it is I wanted to kill him." Vali said. "Why I now have to kill you."

"Oh no I get it. He was your Hottan. A cruel vindictive bastard with no damn empathy whatsoever. That much became painfully apparent as I fought him." Kenshin said. "Had I known you wanted to kill him...I still would have killed him because I was fighting for my fucking life. I am sorry that I took away your chance at revenge, but I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"..." Vali scowled at him.

"Now, that aside. You told me before that you were going to leave your team and begin training to take on Great Red. I've been alone, so I just can't see why anyone would willingly go to that. Even when I was doing it to go and fight Hottan. You can't be tied down by such things? That's bullshit and you know it."

"Hmph." Vali closed his arms.

"And...while I said I do not want to kill you, and that remains true, I still consider you a friend, You still made my little sister cry." Kenshin said with a scowl. "I'm going to drag you back and you will apologize, even if I have to break every fucking bone in your body."

"Let's see if you can do it." Vali said with a small smirk, eager to meet Kenshin's challenge.

"Fine!" Kenshin shouts. "You asked for this!" He took off at Vali

"I did, now shut up and fight!" Vali said taking off toward him.

Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku met Vali's barrier and both of them uttered a single phrase.

"Balance...BREAK! !"

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whew...

Kenshin: I am going to kick your ass.

Vali: Funny, I'm going to kill yours.

Draconis: Save it for next chapter! Also, I'll say this now. The Primordials, they are just positions and titles I'll be addressing certain characters with in the future. They don't make the ones they belong to any more powerful, rather they have the title because their power is what it is.

Anyway, sorry this and the side chapter took so long. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	63. A Horrible Mistake

Draconis: Alright, let them out after I start the chapter.

Yukari: You sure? (holding a banging door shut.)

Draconis No. 2: Yeah man this is gonna get violent. (Doing the same as Yukari.

Draconis: That's the point!

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 62

A Horrible Mistake.

Draconis: Begin!

Kenshin &amp; Vali: Vali! !/Kenshin! !"

(start)

_Previously._

"_And...while I said I do not want to kill you, and that remains true, I still consider you a friend. You made my little sister cry." Kenshin said with a scowl. "I'm going to drag you back and you will apologize, even if I have to break every fucking bone in your body." He growled_

"_Let's see if you can do it." Vali said with a small smirk, eager to meet Kenshin's challenge._

"_Fine!" Kenshin shouts. "You asked for this!" He took off at Vali_

"_I did, now shut up and fight!" Vali said taking off toward him. _

_Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku met Vali's barrier and both of them uttered a single phrase. _

"_Balance...BREAK! !" _

Kenshin growled as he cocked his fist, the elements surrounding it. "!" Vali's eyes widened under his helmet. _"He's opening with that? !" He thought as he landed on the ground_

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Grh!" Vali powered up his barrier as Kenshin's fist collided against it. "Heh!"

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

The elements around Kenshin's fist weakened. "With the power I took from you, I can Divide the elements now, did you forget?" Vali asked.

"Not at all! Divide this then! Ninefold Rakshasa!" Kenshin shouts.

"Grh!" Vali grunted as his armor was damaged in several places. Vali kicked at Kenshin's head. Kenshin defended, casting away Kuroi Jigoku into it's seal. He stabbed his hands toward Vali's chest one after the other, both were blocked, but he interlocked his fingers with Vali's on one hand and made a handsign. He pulled Vali in and kneed him in the chest before knocking him back, using his hand to make a second handsign before jumping back.

"_Hyomenka Suimon: Water Dragon Bullets! !" _Kenshin shouts, spitting out large spheres of water shaped like dragon heads that screamed toward Vali.

"Tch!" Vali jumped back as they all missed him, but created large craters in the earth. "!" Vali's eyes widened as Kuroi Jigoku stabbed into the ground in front of him connected to a black strand. He looked up and saw Kenshin coming in hot, his leg pointed out to kick him in the face. Vali grabbed Kenshin by the ankle and swung him overhead slamming him into the ground.

"Guah? !" Kenshin gasped in pain.

Vali leaped over the top of him and punched at Kenshin's throat. "Grh!" Vali grunted as Kenshin caught his fist and held him back. Kenshin redirected his fist and drove his elbow into Vali's right temple, knocking him off of him.

Vali turned and saw he was now being pursued by two Kenshin's. He blocked and diverted each of their attacks, successfully attacking them both. Both Kenshins jumped back, but Vali held his hands out to both of them.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"Guh!" Kenshin fell to his knee while his clone dispelled. Vali walked up to him and lifted his head up before decking him in the side of the face. Kenshin struggled against his fist and glared. "Did you forget the power I took?"

"? !" Vali's eyes widened as the Boosted Gear appeared on Kenshin's left arm.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"Transfer it to what was lost!" Kenshin said.

"_**Transfer!" **_

Kenshin raised his fist and punched Vali in the stomach, making him double over. "Your Divine Dividing's power, even with the elements inside you, mean nothing to me!" Kenshin said grabbed Vali by the face and throwing him away. He moved in hot pursuit of the Hakuryuukou. "Did you know it took sacrificing my own damn life to kill Rizevim? !"

"Grh!" Vali caught his bearings and fired a large ball of demonic energy at Kenshin.

"Krh! _Yume Shouheki!" _Kenshin intoned, his eye barrier flaring to life.

"Tell me Kenshin! What would you know about how it feels to have your own family reject you? !" Vali asked. "You were loved by your family, I only had one person, my mother! !"

"Grh!" Kenshin growled.

"That bastard! My grandfather took that one person I cared about away from me! Then you took the kill that was mine! !" Vali roared.

"Haa!" Kenshin roared as he finally canceled out the blast, however when the dust settled, his eyes widened in shock.

Vali's Scale Mail had changed from white to silver. "You're finished." Vali said. _"Compression Divider!" _

"! !" Kenshin felt the space around him shrinking. "Ghh!"

"Hmhmhmhm...this is the same attack that erased the Ultimate Class Reaper Pluto if you recall." Vali said.

"Bastard...graah!" Kenshin felt himself getting smaller.

"It won't be long now..." Vali said.

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"That won't work." Vali said.

"Guah!" Kenshin felt his body being crushed. "That's...what you...think! Transfer it!"

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Uuuuuooooohhhhh! !" Kenshin roared as he crossed his arms.

"? !" Vali's eyes widened underneath his helmet as Kenshin started getting bigger. "What is he doing...?"

"It's a shame that I saw this attack! For you anyway!" Kenshin shouts as he continued to pump out power.

"Grh!" Vali growled, holding his hands out to pump power into the attack.

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted. "You think...you can crush me...SO EASILY? ! !"

"!" Vali gasped seeing his Compression Divider continue to get pushed back.

"My Touki and my power of the elements...aren't something you can compress away!" Kenshin smirked. "Haa! !" Kenshin roared.

"!" Vali's armor returned to it's white hue.

"Haa..haa..." Kenshin panted. "!" He sensed Vali behind him, but wasn't quick enough to avoided getting kicked in the head by the Hakuryuukou. Kenshin tumbled painfully across the ground. "!" He looked on seeing several orbs of blue-white demonic energy roaring toward him. "Tch!" Kenshin threw his arms out at the side sending several flaming spears at Vali's orbs, stabbing through them and forcing them to go off prematurely. Kenshin shielded his eyes from the light. However the dust settled to reveal Vali, surprisingly to him, charging at him as a white dragon. "Juggernaut Drive? !"

"I may have sealed away the past possessors, but with my own power I can still use this form." Vali said. "You now face the combined might of Albion and I!"

Kenshin jumped back as Vali's fist caved the earth in. _"Tiamat!" Kenshin thought. "She's the only one who can help me in this situation!" _

Back with everyone else Tiamat had a communication circle open up. "Huh? Who is this?"

"Tiamat, it's me Kenshin!" Kenshin shouts as he continued to dodge Vali's attacks. "I need you here!"

"? !" Yukari, Rias, Granberia, and Alma all turned to the Dragon Queen.

"What's going on? You've been able to take on the Hakuryuukou before." Tiamat said.

"He's used the Juggernaut Dri- Fuck!" He shouts as he narrowly avoids getting his arm bitten off.

"The Juggernaut Drive? !" Rias said, recalling how Kenshin had fared before when Issei used his out of anger.

"I see. But Kenshin you should kno-" Tiamat was cut off.

"Don't give me that his Dragon rank is higher than yours crap. It's Vali using Albion's body, if I don't get at least some balance in this fight I'm screwed! The size of his body means the size of the amount of power he can divide away from me is bigger too!" Kenshin said as he flew backward, Vali in hot pursuit.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Tiamat said.

"The Juggernaut Drive...he's serious about this..." Yukari said turning toward Miyuki.

Kenshin landed on the ground as a large teleportation circle appeared underneath him. "!" Vali growled and swiped his claws at Kenshin.

(thwack!)

His arm was knocked back by Tiamat who appeared in her dragon form. She let out a roar as Kenshin jumped on her head. "Now the scales are a little more even!"

"_**Tiamat..." Albion said. "Vali, while I don't quite agree with your ambition to this end, this fight is going to get a whole lot tougher." **_

"_**Partner, the armor!" Yuurei said. **_

"Right!" Kenshin said.

The Tenrai Sesshou Yuurei fitted itself over Tiamat. "What's this?" Tiamat asked.

"It's the armor I'd usually clad over my Juggernaut Drive dragon body, but that dragon is permanently out of commission." Kenshin said. "It will allow any move you want to make. So use it."

"Very well, you have my thanks." Tiamat said. Vali tackled himself into Tiamat's body, flying toward a solid stalagmite. "Not likely!" Tiamat said turning them around and using Vali's momentum against him.

"Guoh!" Vali groaned out. "Grrh!" He extended his head forward and bit at Tiamat's neck. Kenshin jumped off of Tiamat and flew downward

"_Katensho!" _Kenshin shouts slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward.

"Grhh!" Vali growled as the attack laid into him. "Get back here!"

Tiamat grabbed Kenshin and flew back letting Vali up. "Try not to make a habit out of that." She said.

"I'll try not to, but when I see an opening I can exploit I'll try to let you know." Kenshin said. "We aren't connected like my dragon body and I were."

"Got it." Tiamat said.

Vali flew in at them. "Kenshin, Dragon King Tiamat, do you really think you can defeat a Heavenly Dragon?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we? ! Tiamat now!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Tiamat said exhaling a breath attack right at Vali.

"Gh!" Vali shielded himself and cut through it. _"Norse Lightning!" _

"Guh!" Tiamat grunted as the lightning crackled up and down her body. "You arrogant hatchling!" She said punching right at Vali as he landed.

"Haa!" Vali roared, mirroring her pose.

The force expelled from their punch alone tore the earth beneath them. Kenshin pulled back as did Vali, the two stared in each other's eyes. Kenshin felt a vision wash over him, as did Vali. Kenshin found himself following a running child that resembled Vali. He looked back and saw the home the Lucifers were secluded to, in flames. "Is this...?"

Vali meanwhile was in a metropolis, he saw a young red haired boy running away from an mob of angry humans. "Is this...?"

Time sped forward for them both. Kenshin saw the child he was following lying in the dirt, a dead look in his eyes. "Those eyes."

Vali saw the red haired boy he was following laying in a pool of his own blood in the human metropolis. His arms and legs cut off, and slowly growing back. The same dead look in his eyes. "..." Vali looked down at him. "The same eyes..."

"The eyes of someone who has nothing." Kenshin and Vali said.

On the outside, both Kenshin and Vali let out twin roars as they battled all over the plain, tearing the earth beneath them. "Kenshin calm yourself, you're getting worked up." Tiamat said as she tried to keep up with the Dragon of the Elements.

"Take to the skies!" Kenshin shouts.

"Wha?" Tiamat said.

"Take to the skies! !" Kenshin repeated.

"? !" Tiamat turned to find more lightning roaring toward her. She did as Kenshin ordered and twisted and spun herself out of the way of more arcs of blue lightning. "What now?"

"I'm going to give you some of my power, don't bother with a breath attack. I assume you know how to use magic internally." Kenshin said placing his Boosted Gear hand on Tiamat's scales. _"Element Transfer: Wind, Earth!" _

"You're right." Tiamat said as she felt herself speed up. She flew down at Vali and crashed into him, however Vali was able to catch her, holding one of her wrists.

"Infuse the elements I gave you into your other hand!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Tiamat said cocking her fist back.

"_Dragon Flash Bullet Fist!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Guah!" Vali growled as the fist laid into his cheek knocking him back. He crossed his arms and defended against another breath attack before taking hold of both her wrists.

"Gh..." Tiamat grunted.

"What's wrong Kenshin? How much longer are you going to play at this defensive retaliation?" Vali asked.

Tiamat grabbed his tail as Vali started flying away and slammed him into the ground. She opened her mouth and focused another breath attack to be fired at point blank. However Vali slammed his palms into her chest, a powerful amount of Norse lightning blasting through her. "Guah!" Tiamat gasped in pain.

Vali knocked her off him and took the skies. Tiamat and Kenshin turned toward him. "If you don't fight to kill me, you're going to die." Vali said. "Don't insult me with a subpar fight."

"I told you already, I'm not going to kill you." Kenshin said glaring hard at Vali. "I'm not letting you off easy! You will apologize to Miyuki, and you will not go into solitude intentionally! Because I know what it's like...and I can't let that happen!" Kenshin extended his hands outward, two lances appearing next to him.

"Hn?" Tiamat said.

"Grab them and fly!" Kenshin ordered. Tiamat nodded and flew at Vali, lances in hand.

Vali closed his eyes and focused a massive ball of demonic energy out in front of him. "Come!" He said flying at Kenshin.

"_Destruction Lancer!" Kenshin shouts. _

"_White Dragon Lucifer's Light!" _Vali shouts.

(boom!)

"? !" Yukari, Rias, Granberia and Alma all looked out toward the south seeing the massive explosion.

"Will you shut up already?" Vali asked as he and Kenshin found themselves standing in front of each other.

"..." Kenshin stared at him.

"Truth be told." Vali said walking to his side. "What I did to Miyuki...I'm going to regret forever."

"Then why do it?" Kenshin asked.

"Because, it's not like I'll ever be there." Vali said. "Regardless of whether or not both of us make it out of this fight, or even if this fight ever happened at all. I will continue wandering the world, whether it was with or without my team."

"All she wanted to do was to give you a home to come back to." Kenshin said pointing at him. "Even I had that."

"I know that much, but now that this has happened. It was going to hurt her either way." Vali said. "It's easier to just be the villain than to defend wanting to kill you to her."

"The thing she's feeling for you was the same feeling I had for another person." Kenshin said. "She just felt like she had to help you...just like I felt like I had to help Negi."

"So you're saying she loved me?" Vali asked.

"I think she was falling for you...she never knew much love as a child." Kenshin said closing his eyes, shaking his head. "So...when it was given to her after I beat Hottan and freed my mother. It was easy for her to get used to, a pleasant feeling like that."

"What's that got to do with me?" Vali asked.

"The other side of that is...she falls in love quickly." Kenshin said. "It was the same with a canine youkai we met in Wales named Kotarou, it was the same with me after our father passed. Now it's the same with you."

"..." Vali went silent.

"I don't think it's a bad problem to have, but...it makes it easy to have her heart broken." Kenshin said.

"..." Vali let out a sigh. "So then, what about you? Why are you so hellbent on beating me to make sure I don't walk into solitude?"

"Because I'm returning the favor to a friend. You helped me before, now I'm doing the same." Kenshin said.

"And what does a friend mean to you?" Vali asked.

"Hmn." Kenshin went into thought. "You'll just have to beat it out of me."

Kenshin and Vali found themselves back on the battlefield and backed away. "Kenshin, this armor's got a lot of damage clocked on it." Tiamat said.

"_**Tell her I'm on it." Yuurei said. **_

"Oh, there we go." Tiamat said as the armor restored.

Kenshin looked around. Parts of the ground were on fire, the crater underneath them was filling with water and the wind whipped around them. He looked up at Vali.

"That's not nearly enough to defeat me Kenshin." Vali said.

"Hn..." Kenshin grunted. "You talk as if I'm finished."

"You might not be, but I am." Vali said as the White Dragon began to glow brightly.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"His Sacred Gear? What's he dividing?" Tiamat asked.

"!...!" Kenshin looked outward to see the fires dying out, the water level lowering in the crater. Wind and earth dust whipping around and toward Vali. "No..." He said banefully

"I'm already the strongest user of Divine Dividing." Vali said. "So, while I have the power of the Elements, why don't I become the strongest Dragon of the Elements while I'm at it?"

"Khhh...!" Kenshin growled.

"_Unbelievable..." Undine said. "He's actually using pure elemental magic like that." _

"_He took my power in Mundus Magicus." Kenshin thought. _

"_But still we've been blocking him since this fight started." Salamander said. _

"_He still has your power in his body, he can divide the elements around us and add it to his own power." Kenshin thought. _"!" Vali disappeared from Kenshin's sight. "Tiamat to the right!" He shouts.

"? !" Tiamat turned to the right only to get knocked to the ground. "Guah!"

Kenshin glared up at Vali. "You want my power now? ! You want what I have? ! Have a taste then!" He threw his hands out.

"..." Vali looked around as he was encompassed in a sphere of flaming spears.

"_Sensatsu Katensou! Hunter's Moon!" _Kenshin shouts crossing his arms.

"..." Vali watched as every single one of the spears shot toward him, detonating once they all stabbed into him. When the dust settled he was relatively unharmed and saw Tiamat and Kenshin charging right at him.

"Urrrouuughh! !" Tiamat roared both her arms brought back, hands clenched into fists. Vali saw Kenshin charging his elemental magic into Tiamat to empower her. Both of Tiamat's fists shot forward and collided against Vali's chest and face. Vali was unfazed and knocked away Tiamat.

"Hm?" Vali said seeing Kenshin charging right at him alone, twin collections of the elements swirling around his left and right.

"_Twin Elemental Cataclysm!" _Kenshin roared throwing both of them, one after the other.

"Hmph." Vali said batting the two attacks harmlessly away from him.

"Grrhh!" Kenshin growled and cocked his fist back flying right at Vali's throat. _"Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" _

"..." Vali was still unfazed and reached for Kenshin.

Kenshin backflipped over Vali's hand and shot back down at his chest. Kuroi Jigoku slashing outward. _Devastating Gale! Flash Kill!" _

"Grh!" Vali growled and reached for Kenshin again, this time the Dragon of the Elements slid underneath his grip and uncased his wings, jumping before flying right at him. _"Ninefold Rakshasa!" _

"You pest!" Vali shouts.

"Heh!" Kenshin smirked as flames coated Kuroi Jigoku from the start of his attack. On the final slash of Ninefold Rakshasa, he let his momentum carry him and went into the Heavenly Demon Revival, using it to cast the Dragonic Asura.

"Haa..haa..haa..." Kenshin panted. "!" He didn't have time to react as Vali's hand grabbed him.

Vali emerged from the smoke unharmed. "Those attacks were mere annoyances. Now you're mine."

"...Heh...So you think." Kenshin smirked as his body glew.

"!" Vali threw the Clone Kenshin into the sky as he exploded.

Tiamat at this point had gotten back up and was charging him from underneath. She drove Vali skyward. Tiamat drove her fist into Vali's head knocking him to the side and flew back.

"That was an interesting ploy, attacking me with a clone infused with all your power, if only you had more power." Vali said. "You can't defeat me now Kenshin."

"Tch." Kenshin growled.

"Now, this is the end!" Vali said raising his hand, the elements condensing above it in a blue-white light before condensing around his hand.

"Kenshin, what do we do?" Tiamat asked.

"Wait for my signal. I noticed it while he was attacking, he's having quite a bit of trouble controlling the elements in his body, it's only because of Divine Dividing and the fact that he claimed my powers previously that he can even take them in, they're only making him stronger." Kenshin said as the Boosted Gear activated. "When I give the signal pool as much power as you can in front of us."

"_**Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!" **_

"_Transfer it to my Touki!" _Kenshin thought.

"_**Transfer!" **_

"Grrrhhh! !" Kenshin growled as the strength of his Touki increased exponentially.

"!" Vali watched this go down. "His Touki just skyrocketed...the Boosted Gear." He growled.

"Let's do this, Tiamat!" Kenshin shouted, throwing his hands forward pooling his elemental powers and his Touki out in front.

"Right!" Tiamat shouts doing the same with her own power.

"So, you've decided to cut your losses with me?" Vali said with what Kenshin could only assume was a smirk.

"You know Vali. We've changed drastically, from those two lonely boys we used to be." Kenshin said. "And it's shocking...how easily our paths could have been reversed."

"..." Vali stared at him.

"When I found out about you, and saw how strong you were. I made it a goal to beat you straight up in a fight where both of us were fresh." Kenshin said.

"Then come! Let's end this!" Vali shouts.

"As you wish! !" Kenshin shouts. _"Seeing as it's my touki, Tiamat's power and the elements, it should be strong enough to do damage to him." He thought. _

"_Supreme Spear, Carnwennan!(1 )" _Vali said punching forward, a white spear flying out of his fist.

"_Sextuple Omega! !" Kenshin roared countering with the orb of power he had amassed. _

Tiamat, Kenshin, and Vali were all obscured in a brilliant, devastating storm of power and elemental magic.

"!" Yukari, Rias, Granberia and Alma all saw it clearly from their vantage points.

"Unngh...What happened?" Issei said as he sat up. He looked out toward the storm. "Whoa? ! What the hell's going on over there? !"

Yukari and Rias saw everyone other than Miyuki getting up. "A deathmatch." Yukari said.

"Between who?" Alice asked.

"Kenshin and Vali." Rias said.

"Excuse me? ! Just how many of the people he brought here are currently scheming to kill him? !" Alice asked.

"Just Rasai and him!" Yukari snapped.

"I'm not even trying anymore!" Rasai snapped.

"Then was Vali the one who incapacitated us-nya?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes." Rias said.

"How did he get us?" Grayfia wondered with Serafall and Alice nodding.

"I would guess that because you weren't expecting it, the Serene Conqueror was able to incapacitate you because your guards were down. Your guard has to be fully up for it not to affect you." Yukari said. "People with the elements were unaffected, though I'm not sure how Rias was unaffected."

"So a sudden, intense burst can incapacitate even us without proper preparation." Grayfia said with a thoughtful look.

"It was weird, I was awake then I wasn't." Serafall said with a curious look.

"Hrmn..." Alice glowered.

"So why aren't we going over there?" Issei asked.

"Kenshin summoned Tiamat over to him, because Vali was using the Juggernaut Drive." Yukari said.

"So...does anyone wanna fill us in on just why Vali is trying to murder Kenshin?" Bureijin asked.

"Well..."

(break)

_Back with Kenshin and Vali. _

Kenshin and Vali were laying on the ground, the latter having dropped out of the Juggernaut Drive. Kenshin glanced over and saw Tiamat, back in her human form, her body showing heavy damage, but she was still breathing. Kenshin got up and walked over to her. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'll...live..." Tiamat said. "That was too much...I'm afraid I'm going to have to tap out."

"Of course, thank you for your service Tiamat, I owe you one big time." Kenshin said, using his magic to send her away.

"!" Everyone gasped as Tiamat appeared in front of them.

"Tiamat!" Yukari said.

"Hang on!" Asia said running up to her and beginning to heal her.

"Ghh..." Tiamat groaned.

"How is Kenshin doing?" Rias asked.

"He's alright, the spirit and I shielded him from most of the damage, but he still took his licks." Tiamat said. "Vali is also no longer in the Juggernaut Drive."

Back with Kenshin and Vali. The former turned to find the latter on his feet. The white Scale Mail he was wearing was in pieces, just the shoulders, arm and shinguards remained. _**"Partner, my power is tapped. I won't be able to assist anymore in this battle." **_

"_That's fine. I doubt he's got enough power left for another Compression Divider or a Juggernaut Drive." Kenshin thought. _

"_Norse Lightning!" _Vali shouts

"!" Kenshin crossed his arms before batting the lightning away.

"_Tch...I need more than this, I need to divide the elements again." Vali thought. _

"_**Vali sto-!" Albion tried to warn. **_

"Nngh! !" Vali grunted grabbing his chest. _"No...I've used too much of my mana, I can't bend them to my will now!" _"!" His eyes widened as he saw Kenshin leaping above him, slashing downward. _"Heavenly Demon Revi-? !" _Vali was stunned when Kenshin vanished from his view and Kuroi Jigoku's hilt was driven into his chest, driving the wind out of him. Kenshin took his side and thrust his palm into Vali's side, sending him tumbling across the ground. Vali got to his feet and turned, swinging his arm into Kenshin's left temple and kicked him in the stomach.

Kenshin caught his bearings and gathered the elements around his fist. "Huuaaahh! !" Kenshin charged Vali, but Vali leaped over him and punched Kenshin in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Vali kicked Kenshin onto his back and got over the top of him, punching him in the face over and over again until he couldn't lift his arms anymore.

"Haa..haa..haa..." Vali panted. "Stay...the..hell...DOWN!" He shouts punching Kenshin one more time.

"You fuckin' wish! !" Kenshin shouts grabbing Vali by the face and them punching him in the stomach, knocking him off. Kenshin got up and drove his knee into Vali's face, knocking him away. "...haa...haa..haa..."

"_What...the hell keeps him going? !" Vali thought. _

Kenshin spit out blood and raised his fists. "As long as I don't give you a chance to divide my power...this fight is mine to win."

"That's what you thin-? !" Vali was cut off.

(Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!)

"Hn?" Kenshin glanced over and saw a figure at the outer rim of the crater.

"Bravo you too, you played your parts wonderfully, but now is where it ends."

"! ! !" Vali's eyes widened in anger as he instantly recognized the voice.

"...So..." Kenshin growled. "Not even for sacrificing myself...was I able to kill you, Rizevim."

Sure enough Rizevim Rivan Lucifer walked down the crater to greet them. "Of course not, we Super Devils are made out of sterner shit. Though having a couple of Phoenix Tears on hand does improve survival rates."

"So what are you doing here? I was under the impression that you and Forbesii were fuck buddies. You being here means that Forbesii lied to Vali to set him against me." Kenshin said.

"..." Vali's head bowed forward. _"...I've made...a horrible mistake..." He thought. _

"Well, Forbesii and I have had a falling out. He wouldn't give up the booty anymore as it were." Rizevim joked coyly.

"Shame, you two would have gone so well together, you're both pieces of shit." Kenshin said.

"Oh ho! Is that how you want to be talking to the man that's about to kill you...again!" Rizevim said with a smirk.

"What part of sacrificing myself don't you get?" Kenshin asked. "You didn't kill shit."

"Allow me to rectify that, after all...you've overused your power. Those little animist sluts can't save you this time." Rizevim smirked.

"Krh." Kenshin growled.

"You...WON'T DO A DAMN THING! ! !" Vali roared taking off in a blind rage at Rizevim.

"VALI STOP! !" Kenshin shouts in vain.

"Hmn." Rizevim raised his barrier as Vali's fist collided against it. _"I don't need the Canceler for this, he's no threat." He thought. _

"How much are you going to take from me before you're satisfied? !" Vali yelled.

"Are you still in a tizzy over getting separated from Mommy?" Rizevim said punching through his own barrier.

"Guoh? !" Vali doubled over, spitting up blood, Rizevim grabbed Vali by the scruff of his shirt.

"Vali!" Kenshin shouts taking Rizevim's back and cocking his fist back with the elements surrounding it. Rizevim reached out and caught Kenshin's fist, before kicking his leg back, nailing Kenshin in the stomach. "Guah!" Kenshin spat up blood. Rizevim grabbed Kenshin by the throat.

"I'll get back to you Kenshin." Rizevim said turning back to Vali. "So tell me, my darling, worthless grandson, what did I rip from you this time? Was it a dear friend...a valued compatriot...or...maybe even someone you held attraction to..."

"Krhh..." Vali growled, gripping Rizevim's wrist.

"I really hope it's that last one...because that would just be precious...a filthy half blood like you, muddying up your blood even more by copulating with one of the lesser devil families...or even one of these ignoble youkai." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"Bastard...!" Kenshin choked out. "Kuah!" He gasped out as Rizevim gripped his throat tighter.

"You hang there in agony and wait your turn Neo Ragnarok!" Rizevim shouts.

"You...leave them...out of this...!" Vali growled.

"Oh! So it IS someone! Gyahahahaha! ! How adorable! So tell me! What's their names? ! I'll be sure to keep you alive long enough to kill them in front of you." Rizevim laughed.

"Fuck...you!" Vali seethed.

"You...aren't killing...anyone!" Kenshin said calling Kuroi Jigoku to his hand and slashing it at Rizevim's torso. _"Zero Kyori Katensho!" _

"Guah!" Rizevim gasped in pain, forcing him to release Kenshin and Vali. Vali leaped over, grabbed Kenshin and leaped away.

"Good thinking." Vali said.

"Yeah...(cough!) (cough!) But that only pissed him off." Kenshin said with a weary smirk.

"I know..." Vali said with a baneful glare as Rizevim emerged relatively unharmed. "Kenshin...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "I don't hold a grudge with most people who try to kill me. If I did, I couldn't have my own life. Miyuki's the one you need to apologize to."

"I know but I might have damaged my connection to her beyond repair." Vali said.

"Well still, even if she never has the interest she had in you again, you still need to at least say it." Kenshin said. "Then again...this conversation will all be for nothing if we don't get out of here alive."

"And you're not." Rizevim said with a smirk. "It's time for you both to die."

"Krh..." Vali growled.

"But, before I take you both to the proverbial pound town. I'd like to let my grandson there on a little secret."

"Hrn?" Vali scowled curiously at him.

"When you were banished from home by your father, who then proceeded to ignore your successful attempts to break in and see your mother...it wasn't an act of hatred, no...it was an act of compassion and love...huhuhuhu...how foolish he was...he was willing to send you away from my wrath, and take it on himself...if it meant the child he had with his beloved, but human wife was able to survive some how."

"Krrrh! !" Vali growled.

"I never let him show it, but that man loved you dearly." Rizevim said stroking his chin in amusement. "I'm sure he told his wife as much...though I was never able to get her...after I realized you were both gone...I cut my losses and killed him." Rizevim said.

"How despicable."

"Hm?" Rizevim said turning around to find Alice, Grayfia and Serafall. "Aaah, the Queen of Demons, the Leviathan and my traitorous former servant. How do you do?"

"Hmph...when we heard Kenshin had fought you of all people, Sirzechs and I could scarcely believe our ears." Grayfia said. "Yet here you are."

"Here I am." Rizevim said with a smirk. "Only because Sirzechs was too foolish not to hunt me down. Tell me, was being his loyal whore really worth it?"

"It's far better a life than serving a madman like you." Grayfia scoffed, scowling at Rizevim.

"Who is this?" Alice asked.

"This is Rizevim Rivan Lucifer. A member of the Lucifer clan in the Underworld. Same as Vali." Serafall answered. "He was cast from his family's status as a Satan after the War of the Three Factions."

"In the Underworld Civil War." Rizevim said. "Serafall, still as deceptively cute as you always were."

"I don't want to hear such things from you." Serafall scowled.

"Hmn." Rizevim glanced between the three. "A Satan, the wife of another Satan and the Queen of Demons. Even if I were a hundred percent, that would be a mite difficult. So I will be taking my leave."

"Wait, Forbesii said that Kenshin killed you, a lie to set Kenshin and Vali against one another." Alice said. "So what gives?"

"Forbesii and I had a falling out. So I felt like dicking him over before I went home." Rizevim said with a coy smirk. "He figured either these two would tire each other out so he could recover, or Vali would kill Kenshin, removing the only piece on the board that he believes can beat him. Yet Vali couldn't even do that...pathetic." He glanced back at Vali. "I'll see you soon."

"You aren't going anywhere! !" Vali said charging forward, just barely missing him as he attacked.

"Alice...I know you want to punish him." Kenshin said as he walked forward. "But...this was a personal matter between the two of us. Let it be that. He's got enough to worry about."

"..." Alice stared at him. "Well..."

"..." Vali looked up at the Demon Queen.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen." Alice said. "You." She points at Kenshin. "This Vali Lucifer here is your responsibility, if he steps out of line, it's on you...and you." She turned to Vali. "If you'll help us restore peace to Makai, I'm willing to forget this day ever happened. If you step out of line again, you will be placed under arrest and your fate will be left to my council after the war ends. Understood?"

"I understand what I've done would warrant a near capitol punishment, I'll clear my name." Vali nodded.

"Fine, I'm willing to accept those terms." Kenshin nodded.

"Very well...but something he said bothers me." Alice said.

"Rizevim?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes. He said part of the reason Forbesii set Kenshin and Vali here against one another was so that Forbesii could recover. What is that supposed to mean? The entire time we've been fighting him he's been able to regenerate even faster than Kenshin."

"..." Kenshin went into thought.

"Could it be that even a homunculus' regeneration has a limit?" Serafall asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "Nonetheless...Kenshin when the time comes, I'm counting on you to take him down."

"Leave it to me." Kenshin said.

The group walked back to where the others were. Alice cleared her throat. "Alright, here's the decision I've made. We will inform the higher ups of his actions." She points at Vali. "However, it is to be a closely guarded secret at Kenshin's request."

Kenshin nodded toward his peerage who nodded back. "Alright." Issei said with Rias and the rest of her peerage doing the same.

"You've given us no reason to doubt you." Sona said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's go."

The group moved on except for Vali...and Miyuki. "..." Vali stared solemnly at her.

"So...Rizevim ended being alive anyway, didn't he?" Miyuki guessed.

"...Yes..." Vali said.

"..." Miyuki closed her eyes.

"Miyuki...I...I don't care if you never forgive me, but...I want you to know that I...I am sorry about this." Vali said bowing his head.

"..." Miyuki walked by him before stopping. "Vali...right now...I can barely stand to look at you. You might be sorry, but the fact remains that you still tried to kill my brother...despite my pleas..." She said with a shaky voice. "Part of me's glad you're still alive, but...another part of me...wouldn't have been upset if Kenshin had killed you...I know...we didn't spend much time together, but...I thought...I thought I meant more to you than this."

"..." Vali said nothing.

"Come on...I'm done talking to you." Miyuki said. (2 )

"..." Vali stared at her back. _"This was the result to be expected after what's happened. I was even prepared for her to come after me herself, but...somehow this hurts more." He thought. _

(break)

_Days later. _

_Grangold. _

"Lady Alipheese, how went the excursion?" Reina asked.

"It went fine, as you can see the Vice Commander is back among our ranks." Alice said.

"I see.." Reina said before sidestepping Kenshin and rubbing against Issei. "Hello..." She cooed.

"E-Eeh?" Issei said with a flabbergasted look.

"I'm more a fan of the...honest with themselves types...if you know what I mean." Reina said licking her lips.

"_Holy crap the Harpy Queen's rubbing herself against me!" Issei thought. _

"Mrrrnnnn!" Irina, Sextum, Asia, Sheena and Kuroka all glared at the Harpy Queen.

Kenshin shook his head at the Queen Harpy's antics. He felt Rias hugging his arm and smiled at her. "Hm?" He saw Yukari hugging his other arm and looked at her curiously.

"W-What?" Yukari whispered with a blush. "I...I wanted to try this for awhile..."

"Hmhmhm...don't worry about it." Kenshin said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmm..." Yukari nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"Mou, Kenshin-kun, what about me?" Akeno said hugging him from behind.

"Ey..." Koneko said hugging him from the front.

"Ehe...eeheheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled seeing a few other, envious eyes looking on.

The rest of the group left while Vali was left behind with the Grand Cardinals. "..." Vali stared at them.

"If you weren't Kenshin's friend we'd have already beaten the shit out of you." Inutora said.

"I hope you..." Jordan trailed off.

"Remember that." Akatama finished with a scowl.

"Hmph...I was able to hang with Kenshin at his best. I'm not worried about the likes of you." Vali said walking by Akatama before stopping. "However...I owe Kenshin a debt, you need not worry about what I will do."

"..." Inutora and Jordan went silent.

"Good." Akatama said. "Because Kenshin isn't the only male Dragon of the Elements around here." He said as the elements spiraled around him.

"Aah, so you're the last male Kuroshi youkai then. That's good, it would be a shame if Ragnarok's youkai line came to an end when Kenshin became a devil." Vali said as he walked by Akatama.

Kenshin ran into Azazel. "Kenshin, could I get a moment of your time?" Azazel asked. "It's about the research I've been doing with the stuff we raided from the lab."

"Sure." Kenshin said. They walked toward his room and sat down at the table. "OK, before I start, is there something going on with Vali and Miyuki? The latter seems to want nothing to do with the former now, they were spending a lot of time together before you left."

Kenshin let out a sigh and explained what happened. Azazel closed his eyes. "I see, to be honest Kenshin, I never bought that you killed Rizevim to start with. I remember him being stronger than that."

"I had my doubts too." Kenshin said. "But...a despicable piece of shit like him...I wanted to hope we were rid of him before he became a problem."

"Anyway." Azazel said handing him a folder. "I made a copy for you, so just follow along." He opened his folder. "Alright, what I learned so far is that homunculi are created by gathering the materials the body is made of and synthesizing them to make a body, but even then, the body is still a blank slate. So they would take out some DNA they gathered from a random person and add it in. However...there's no way to stabilize the body like that. There's internal organs, but no blood, you notice how when you slice one of their limbs off, it either grows back, they reattach it or it turns to dust?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"That's where the core comes in." Azazel said holding up a sphere. "This is one I pulled from one of them. It's inert so it doesn't work anymore. It stabilizes the body and regulates the mana, if it's compromised the homunculus will soon perish."

"How? There's still no blood to make the organs function by ferry both mana and oxygen?" Kenshin asked.

"In this case, the homunculi only need the mana flow to be regulated, they don't need blood like we do." Azazel said.

"Ah.." Kenshin nodded. "...Wait, Hottan back in Mundus Magicus rammed a core into my Dad's corpse, how did that work?"

"Well it reanimated his body and treated it like a homunculus, the only difference was that he had blood, the only fatal blow that could be struck on him however was the destruction of the core which you did." Azazel said.

"..." Kenshin went into thought.

"...I'm sorry Kenshin, but no." Azazel said shaking his head.

"?" Kenshin looked up at Azazel.

"You were thinking about asking me to manufacture cores when this is over...and taking them to put in the bodies of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan members buried in Mundus Magicus." Azazel said. "You're not the only one that's thought of doing this." He slid a notebook over to Kenshin. "I found this with your master's journal."

"..." Kenshin took hold of it.

"The latest anyone ever tried to do it was five years after death...and that was with perfectly preserved remains." Azazel said. "Anything after that never worked."

"What about just making new bodies then? With their DNA?" Kenshin asked.

"Same problem I'm afraid, once they cross that threshold they're lost forever." Azazel said. "I'm sorry."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Well...it was worth a shot at least."

"_Poor guy..." Azazel thought. "He thought this might be a way to correct his mistake...and part of me wished it could be true, but...too much time has passed." He thought. _

"Well Azazel thanks for this, maybe when this is over, we can get some people back on their feet if Alice wants." Kenshin said. "I'll be going now. You keep these." He slides the notebook and extra folder over to Azazel

"Yeah." Azazel said as Kenshin left.

Kenshin walked to where Alice was, who was conversing with the Grangold King. "What's up?"

"It's Goldport, supposedly the Gorgon's Eye has decided to give up." Lord Grangold said.

"...Huh, that was easy." Kenshin said. "...Too easy...could it be a trap?"

"No, I don't think so, they know when we come through, we're bringing the entire army with us. They can't trap that many of us." Alice said shaking her head. "However this comes with a catch."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"The leader of the Gorgon's Eye wants you to meet with him personally." Lord Grangold said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Wilheim wants to meet with me? The hell?" He thought._

"Kenshin-Sama!" Kenshin turned to find Ravel running up to him with a panicked look.

"Easy Ravel, what is it?" Kenshin asked.

"The...the...!" Ravel gasped for breath. "Haa!" She exhaled. "The Phoenix Tears we made, they're all gone!"

"What? !" Kenshin said before turning to Lord Grangold. "Have your men search the city, look for bodies or any sort of disturbance or just something that shouldn't be there! Tell them to enlist the help of our soldiers, that it's a direct order from the Vice Commander!"

"I'm on it." Lord Grangold said running down the hall to find the closest knight or Ant Demon.

"I'll go and spread the order, this is alarming that no one noticed this, yet the cure all's we had made are suddenly missing." Alice said as she left.

"(sniff) (sniff) I'm so sorry Kenshin-Sama, you trusted us with that job..." Ravel said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, relax Ravel, it's not your fault." Kenshin said with a comforting smile. "But if you don't mind, could you explain where it was you put them?"

"W-Well, Onii-Sama and I asked a couple of the soldiers to keep watch on our room while we were going to come see how things were going." Ravel explained. "But when we got back, the Tears weren't where we put them."

"Hm..." Kenshin opened up communications with Alice. "Alice."

"Yes?" Alice said.

"Have the men ask around for who kept watch on the Phenex siblings room. If they're still alive, have them brought to me, I want to question them."

"OK." Alice said. "You there-!" She said as she cut the connection.

"You did the right thing Ravel, these things just happen sometimes." Kenshin said. "Such is the unpredictability of war."

"OK..." Ravel said.

"OK, now I'm going to help look around. You just go wait in your room for me." Kenshin said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

Ravel's face lit up and she turned around so Kenshin couldn't see her blushing. "O-OK, I'll be waiting." Kenshin chuckled and the two went their separate ways, about ten minutes passed A communication circle opened up next to Kenshin's head.

It was Tamamo. "Kenshin, you're going to want to see this."

"I'm on the way." Kenshin said. He tracked down Tamamo's signature to find her in an alleyway with Irina, Issei and Asia. They were standing over a pair of dead bodies. "..."

"The guys all say these two were the ones asked to watch over Ravel and Raiser's room." Issei said.

"One fatal slash, quick, quiet, and efficient, judging by the lack of blood trailing behind them. I would venture to guess that they were teleported here after death." Kenshin said. One was slashed down his chest, while the other had his throat cut so he couldn't raise an alarm, but what I want to know...is how he got here without anyone noticing." Kenshin said.

"He?" Tamamo said.

"Both slashes, the flesh around them has been burnt. The only a handful of people I know of that can pull that off would be Yukari after activating the Katensho Seals on Kazeken and Ryuuga, and Granberia after wrapping her Ares in flames, but not only were both away, neither had a thing to gain from this. Azazel is a borderline pacifist and you, Irina were with us, or Issei's group rather. So that just leaves one person."

"You think these are holy burns?" Tamamo asked.

"I know they are, and I can prove it." Kenshin said. "Irina, hand me an orb of your angelic mana."

"...Um...OK?" Irina said doing as requested.

Kenshin took hold of it and immediately grunted in pain. "Grh!"

"O-Onii-Sama!" Asia said.

"I'm fine, it's just some topical burning." Kenshin said. He tossed the orb back to Irina who cast it off. "Now, compare."

"..." Tamamo looked at Kenshin's burnt hand, and the wounds on the two soldiers. "Hrm...How indeed."

"Who was it?" Irina asked.

"Forbesii." Kenshin said. "He must have slipped in, killed the two guards and slipped out, but still how the fuck did he know about the Phoenix Tears?"

"...He was in the Dimension Lost with us." Issei said. "Maybe he's done his research on certain devil families and what they can do?"

"He was also in league with the Khaos Brigade which has a black market stream of the stuff." Tamamo said.

"We need to move out soon." Kenshin said.

"Don't you think you should rest?" Issei asked.

"I'll have plenty of time to rest when this war's over." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Days later. _

Kenshin was walking through Gold Port, it was a quaint harbor town. It almost didn't even look like it was home to an organization that helped cause conflict. He walked toward an old run down building. Next to him was Alice, Rias, Akatama, as well as one of Kazumi's camera drones. "Kenshin." Alice said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now? We only just got here, the army is still getting situated for the boat ride." Alice said.

"We need to finish this as soon as possible. We don't need anymore distractions." Kenshin said.

"..." Alice closes her eyes.

"_...She can tell too." Rias thought. "Something's weighing on Kenshin's mind, but he's just not saying it. Yes, the Phoenix Tears are gone, but there's nothing that can be done about it." _

Kenshin approached the building. "I have business with Wilheim Josef Von Hermann, where is he?"

"Who the fuck are you? Our leader doesn't have time for some pissant like you. Beat it." The guard standing at the front said

"That...pissant as you called him, is my Vice Commander, now move, or you will be moved." Alice said.

"T-The Demon Queen!" He said in fright.

"..." Kenshin reached forward and gripped him by the collar of his shirt. "Kuroshi RyuuTaisho's grandson has come to meet you, tell him that."

"!" Alice and Akatama both glanced at him.

"R...RyuuTaisho's...fine I'll tell him!" The guard said running inside the building. A few moments later he came back up. "He said to come to him. He's in the back."

Kenshin didn't respond and walked past. Alice, Rias, Akatama and Kazumi's drone followed. They found a older looking man with pale blue eyes wearing a fedora, trenchcoat and black combat pants. He turned toward them, his face showing a graying beard and short messy hair. "Aaah. Kenshin. I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"So you knew I was RyuuTaisho's grandson." Kenshin said.

"How could I not? We were friends for years." Wilheim said. "Since the old days as children."

"In any case, I haven't seen you since Negi beat the brakes off you." Kenshin said.

"Haha...well she was certainly talented, though I hear she's leaps and bounds stronger now." Wilheim said.

"She's dead." Kenshin grunted.

"Oh, well...my condolences." Wilheim said placing his hat over his heart.

"Funny...all I've heard about you here is that you were the head of this here terrorist organization, that took advantage of the recently ended gender fissure because it fed into your hatred against females." Kenshin said.

"Female youkai." Wilheim corrected. "I have no problem with human women."

"Not all female youkai are like Cassandra Nerenid." Kenshin said.

"Oh, you heard about that did you?" Wilheim asked.

"From both RyuuTaisho and Alice here." Kenshin said.

"?" Alice and Akatama glanced at him.

"Now that's interesting. RyuuTaisho died before your time." Wilheim said.

"I was able to commune with his spirit, but that's not how I learned." Kenshin said. "In that class of girls I taught with Negi, some of which you abducted, one such student name Chao Lingshen was mine and Negi's granddaughter." Kenshin said. "But...in that amount of time I had been alive to that point, me having a granddaughter would have been physically impossible...as she was around the same age as I was, but she was my granddaughter."

"Well then maybe she was lying to you." Wilheim said.

"No. She was from a full century in the future." Kenshin said.

"Hooo? So someone down your bloodline discovers time travel then. Then you inevitably get blown into the past yourself. Am I wrong?" Wilheim asked.

"You're not. That's exactly what happened." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Both my sister Yukari and I were blown backwards forty years."

"? ! !" Alice and Akatama stared at Kenshin's back in shock.

"Souka, Souka..." Wilheim said. "So then...have you come for revenge then?"

"Revenge?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"For your family." Wilheim clarified.

On the other end of Kazumi's drone. Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Issei, Sextum and everyone else stared at the screen confused.

"What?" Wilheim said with his eyes narrowed curiously. "You don't know? Ah dammit...I thought for sure you'd come for payback."

"The hell do you mean? My family was banished by Forbesii and then killed in Mundus Magicus." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, that's the official story, but there's more to it than that." Wilheim said with his eyes closed. "You're just as foolish as he was."

"...What do you know?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"I know that I'm the one that actually committed the action that got your clans banished in the first place." Wilheim said with a smirk. "Under RyuuTaisho's guise of course."

"! !" These words slammed into Kenshin.

"You?" Alice said. "RyuuTaisho was your friend, why?"

"Because he betrayed my trust." Wilheim said.

"Kenshin?" Rias said looking up at him. His eyes were wide and his breaths were coming out shaking. Rias looked down and saw a cold sweat had developed on Kenshin's hands.

"Hey now Kenshin...don't look at me like that. Wouldn't you have done the same to someone who betrayed your trust?" Wilheim said.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"What do you mean he betrayed your trust?" Rias asked, seeing as Kenshin was in no condition to reply

"When I started my crusade against the female youkai, RyuuTaisho helped me with my work from time to time. I thought I could trust him, but I couldn't have been more wrong." Wilheim said.

"He was trying to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Alice said crossing her arms. "I asked him why he helped you, even as he was preparing to marry the heiress to the Tsuki clan, Aki, he helped you."

"Aki..." Wilheim sneered. "I always hated her, and she hated me right back. It's only because we both cared about RyuuTaisho that we kept the fights we had away from him. But I thought for sure he was on side of things when you attacked us."

"..." Alice closed her eyes.

"Alice-Sama?" Rias asked.

"That...wasn't one of my proudest moments." Alice said.

"Indeed it wasn't. You attacked and nearly killed us...just because we unknowingly pointed your mother's murderer in the right direction? !" Wilheim said pounding his fist against the wall.

On the other end of the camera. Alma noticed something. "Kazumi-Chan, back away from Kenshin-Chan a bit."

"OK." Kazumi said.

Not much was different, but Kenshin's hand which previously was cold and sweaty, was now balled into a shaking fist. "This isn't going to end well..." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru, scan."

"..." Chachamaru stared at the screen. "I can't find any anomalies in Kenshin-San's system. Not even heightened elemental magic use. His vitals are just displaying signs of impassionment."

"Wha?" Issei said with a curious look.

"He's pissed off." Inutora said. "He might not be showing it right away, but he is."

"I became fury incarnate, causing chaos where ever I went, but...RyuuTaisho...he lost himself after Alipheese here crippled him." Wilheim said.

"Lost himself? He found peace!" Kenshin said.

"He went insane! Instead of desiring revenge against this bitch, he tried to mend things with her from his own end! He started trying to help mend things in Makai, even though it's impossible to do so!" Wilheim shouts.

"Impossible? The fissure is over you idiot, nearly all youkai are working together, regardless of gender or anything else." Akatama said.

"That's only because they have a common enemy, half elf." Wilheim said. "Trust me, the second this war is over the things will return to how they used to be, and it's not like this do nothing queen will stop it."

"Krrhh..." Kenshin growled under his breath.

"The violent, unruly youkai will always find a way to fight amongst themselves, it will start again among the two genders of youkai, who will always try to overpower the other, if not that, then something else will trigger it. That is the truth." Wilheim said.

"Wouldn't the youkai race die out if one killed the other?" Rias asked.

"Have you ever heard of enslavement? I mean obviously you have, that's what Devils do these days. Those you call friends aren't really your friends, they are your servants, nothing more." Wilheim said. "That's the end result for the youkai...screw that, I'm not gonna be anyone's bitch!"

"You're a fool." Akatama said.

"Am I half elf? You're strong, the Grand Cardinals are strong, but what about the weaker youkai...the ones who can defend themselves against the strong? Like I was." Wilheim glared.

"Not every youkai is like Cassandra, what part of that aren't you getting? !" Kenshin said.

"Same to you Kenshin, you're ignoring the plight of the weak, because you're the mighty Dragon of the Elements! How are the weak supposed to live with such a threat hanging over their heads!" Wilheim shouts.

"That doesn't have to be the..." Kenshin was drowned out.

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you!" Wilheim said.

"You're wrong." Alice said cutting him off. "You're the one ignoring reality

"Hn?" Wilheim said.

"Your line of thinking holds some merit sure, but Kenshin does have a point, it doesn't have to be the only way." Alice said. "It's natural for some youkai to fear others. Just like it's natural for some devils, some fallen angels, some angels or some humans to fear one another. However, Luka and I, now Kenshin and I have been all over this world with the Revolution and his devil, angel and fallen angel compatriots. The youkai in those towns, the war is the furthest thing from their minds once peace has been restored, they're getting along just fine."

"How long will that last I wonder?" Wilheim mocked.

"You called me a 'do nothing' queen earlier, but you've never been a leader of a world. You don't know how dependent people become on you once you help them too much." Alice said. "You've also never had to deal with the other half of the monarchy and their atrocious actions overruling you."

"Making excuses are we? The woman who put the tyrant in charge." Wilheim said.

"..." Alice said nothing.

"Enough!" Kenshin said. "Wilheim, I get what you're trying to say, but do you really hate them all that much? To the point that you'll reject the things that are happening all around you?"

"I don't deny that they exist boy, I just refuse to believe it will last." Wilheim said with a scowl.

"Are your doubts really justification to cause all this violence and bloodshed? !" Kenshin asked.

"How many times must I repeat myself before it gets through that thick head of yours?" Wilheim asked.

"Then was it worth getting my grandfather, the man who looked at you as his brother in all but blood banished? !" Kenshin shouts.

"He betrayed me, that was his fate as a traitor!" Wilheim said.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdive! !" **_

"You...You PIECE OF SHIT! !" Kenshin shouts points both Kuroi Jigoku and the blade of his naginata at Wilheim's throat.

"Kenshin? !" Rias said.

"Hey! He and his organization's already laid down arms, you can't do this Kenshin!" Akatama stepped toward Kenshin.

"Alice, I request your leave to execute this FILTH for the acts of terror he has wrought!" Kenshin said.

"..." Alice didn't reply.

"Yes, that's right Kenshin, the person who caused the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans fate is standing right in front of you, come and reap your vengeance." Wilheim smirked. "Prove my point."

"You're going to die without admitting how wrong you are? !" Kenshin shouts increduously.

"I will die for my beliefs! That there will never be peace in this violent world!" Wilheim shouts.

"!" Kenshin felt himself being pulled into his mind.

"..." Kenshin found himself standing in front of a familiar face. A male with long black hair wearing a black battle kimono with a golden dragon coiling up until the dragon's open mouth was at the collar along with black hakama pants. His eyes were narrowed to the point of being almost shut. "...RyuuTaisho..." Kenshin said with a distant look.

"Hello Kenshin." RyuuTaisho said with a calm smile.

"Why did you bring me here...no...how are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"I was watching from the afterlife, but...I couldn't let this happen...and Wilheim is too far in his own misery for me to talk to. You're guilty of being impassioned right now, but you can be talked to." RyuuTaisho said.

"Watching from the afterlife?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, Ryuushin and quite a few of your friends are there too." RyuuTaisho said.

"But...the Archangel Michael said he brought Dad to Heaven." Kenshin said.

"Not exactly true, but not exactly false. The afterlife I'm referring to is a meeting place for the good departed souls. What he likely showed you was what happens when we souls dream." RyuuTaisho said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him for a moment. "But what do you mean you can't let this happen? Wilheim just admitted he got you and our family banished." Kenshin said. "That he's partly responsible for..."

"I knew it was him the entire time." RyuuTaisho said.

"? !" Kenshin stared at him in shock. "You...knew? !"

"I did." RyuuTaisho said with a nod.

"And you still considered him your brother even after that? !" Kenshin snapped. "What the hell Gramps? !"

"Kenshin..." RyuuTaisho said. "Remember how you said that you couldn't deny another's love for you, because it felt to you like you were denying it's existence? That's only part of it."

"What do you mean, and what does that have to do with anything?" Kenshin asked.

"In a bit." RyuuTaisho said. "It's also that, you were denied love for so long during your formative years, that...you just don't have it in you to do that to someone else."

"..." Kenshin stared at the ground.

"I was similar, after I was crippled...and Her Majesty apologized for what happened to cause it. I realized...I didn't hate her for it, I didn't have it in me...to hate anyone." RyuuTaisho said. "I knew Wilheim did what he did and got me banished, but...I also knew that he had been hurting for a long time, never feeling he was good enough...always living in fear...my only regret was that...I never was able to show him, that there was nothing to fear from our female youkai counterparts. That the woman who scarred him was just one of few like that."

"..." Kenshin looked up at him. "I...I understand, but...I still...I still can't accept what's happened..."

"I understand, it could be said that us getting banished started a domino effect that led to the life you led." RyuuTaisho said. "However...Kenshin, has it really been all bad?"

"..." Kenshin went into thought, thinking of everything that happened to him, all the people he had met.

"Yes, if we never got banished, your life wouldn't have been near as painful, but...would you have really met those you care so deeply for out there watching you about to do this?" RyuuTaisho asked with a smile.

"So you're asking me to be thankful for the pain?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all, just...don't deal in absolutes." RyuuTaisho said. "What you're feeling right now, it's natural after what you've been told, how Wilheim provoked you, but..this pursuit of vengeance you're on against those who wronged us...you will never get out of it alive."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"From now on Kenshin, please just live for yourself. Don't tie yourself down to the past." RyuuTaisho said. "You and Yukari both."

"Alright...but...I'm not letting Wilheim off easy." Kenshin said.

"That's fine." RyuuTaisho said with a grin. "He can take a punch pretty well."

Kenshin was ejected from the mindspace and found Alice had approached and was pushing down his arms. _"...Is she pushing my arms down...or am I lowering my swords myself...I don't know anymore..." He thought. _

"Hn?" Wilheim jumped back. "Fine then, you want to finish your job then Demon Queen? !"

(clang!)

"Huh?" Alice said as Kenshin dropped his swords and started walking toward Wilheim.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"Hn?" Wilheim said. "What the hell are you doing boy? If you're going to kill me you'll need one of those swords."

"I'm not going to let you be a martyr." Kenshin said.

"Well then...you can die!" Wilheim said extending his fist forward. _"Petrification Beam!" _

"..." When the light died down everyone saw that Wilheim's attack had hit Kenshin's Yume Shouheki instead. Kenshin stepped forward cocking his fist back as he got to Wilheim. "HuuuuRRRAAAAHHHH! !" He roared punching Wilheim dead center in the face, sending him through a wall. "Hrah!" He exhaled and glared. "Take him into custody and seal his powers." Kenshin said turning his head toward Akatama.

"Right." Akatama said turning to leave to get the men and equipment necessary.

"And tell the ship captains and the men to prepare to leave for Hellgondo within the next twelve hours." Kenshin said.

"Ignore that second order." Alice said.

"?" Kenshin turned to Alice as Akatama nodded and left.

"Kenshin, we aren't leaving for Hellgondo right now." Alice asked.

"And just why is that?" Kenshin asked.

"Wilheim was trying to provoke you on purpose. He wanted you to kill him." Alice said.

"I know that." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"I would guess...he's regretted what he's done since he heard RyuuTaisho had died." Alice said. "He'd been going through the motions since and torturing himself...I think he didn't even think it was worth it...and living with himself was becoming too painful for him."

"..." Kenshin glanced at the hole in the wall.

"He wanted to be judged and dealt with by a relative of RyuuTaisho's." Alice said.

"_And do you think I did what I did only for you? We wanted to be judged and dealt with only by another Kuroshi and Tsuki." Kenshin recalled what he had told Ryuushin and Hikari, shortly before the final battle of the Schismatic War in Mundus Magicus. _

"And why aren't we leaving?" Kenshin said.

"Look at yourself...your mind is still in shock from everything that's happened." Alice said. "Your face looks horrible. Certainly not the face of a Vice Commander. You need to take a rest."

"I'm fine." Kenshin said. "I'll have time to rest when..."

"No, she's right." Rias said. "Kenshin...you need to take some time to breathe and think about everything that's happened."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes.

"Hellgondo and Forbesii aren't going anywhere." Alice said. "Come with me."

"Where will you be?" Rias asked.

"Just somewhere away from all the noise." Alice said.

"Just outside of town then. OK, I'll let everyone know not to bother you two." Rias said turning to walk away.

"Us two?" Alice muttered curiously.

Rias, having heard her glanced at the Demon Queen. "You're probably the better one to talk to him about this right now." She whispered.

"..." Alice nodded as Rias walked upstairs and left. Alice tugged on Kenshin's arm. "Come on."

Rias walked up to everyone else. "I take it you saw everything?" She asked.

"Yeah." Issei said.

"I wonder what made Kenshin lower his weapon without a fight?" Vali asked. "He was ready to decapitate him."

"I'm not sure." Arthur said rubbing his chin in thought.

"It's probably better that he didn't-nya." Kuroka said.

"Onee-Sama, what do you mean?" Koneko asked.

"Kenshin's soul was screaming when he activated the Balance Breaker-nya." Kuroka said.

"That was probably connected to his mental shock." Yukari said before letting out an angry sigh. "I can't blame him, but at the same time, I'm kind of glad he shook off his lust for vengeance."

"Would you have done the same Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"...I don't know." Yukari said closing her eyes.

"Everyone for the time being stay here." Rias said.

"I'm surprised." Grayfia said. "I figured you'd be one of, if not the first person trying to comfort him."

"Alice-Sama and Kenshin have a history with that man. She's the best person to talk to him about this right now." Rias said with a sigh.

"Poor Kenshin-kun...I hope he's OK." Akeno said with a concerned look.

"Yeah." Xenovia nodded.

"Mhn..." Koneko nodded.

"He'll be fine." Tamamo said fanning herself. "He just needs to let some things out and rest."

"I agree." Serafall said with a bubbly smile.

"I hope so." Sona said with a sigh.

"Same here." Rossweisse said.

"_...Kenshin." Vali thought closing his eyes. "You were able to ignore your lust for vengeance..yet I was not...your fortitude is stronger than mine is...that much is certain." _

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Kind of abrupt, but whatever, everyone's busy so I'll just get on to the footnote.

Kazumi: Not everyone...

Draconis: (winces) S-Sorry...and I call her one of my favorite Negima girls too...

(1 ) I looked up the name and it's the name of King Arthur's Spear. I was just looking for a good sounding name for Vali's attack.

(2 ) This is why I am kind of backing off pairing Miyuki with Vali. She's interested in him, but she still loves Kenshin, at least in a sibling sense so naturally she would react very negatively to Vali trying to kill him. I have ideas on both for them to work it out and just be friends, or lovers, but I'm unsure of which path to take. The good thing is I'm not even close to finished with the story as a whole and can start build up on pairing Vali with someone else if I decide to go the former route. Who you ask? That would be Granberia. Sharing a common interest in a love for battle, if I decide on the latter route with Vali and Miyuki. I will start building a pairing between Granberia and Issei. Kenshin already has a couple of sword wielding, battle loving women in Xenovia and Yukari.

Anyway tell me what you think I should do. See you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	64. Calm Before the Storm

Draconis: This will be released along with a side story chapter.

Yukari: OK.

Draconis: Anyway, don't really feel like having a character conversation, at the time of starting to write this, I'm recovering from a harsh beer hangover.

Azazel: Ouch. Take it easy man.

Draconis: Yeah yeah, let's just get moving. Also I was going to post the arc's other two final lemons, but I've decided to post them when I'm done with the arc.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 64

Calm Before The Storm.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

While Rias was telling everyone to give Kenshin and Alice some space, while Akatama was taking the unconscious Wilheim into custody, the two Commanders made their way up a hillside overlooking Gold Port. "...Here." Alice said coming to a stop. "Let's have a seat."

Kenshin plopped down on the ground. His elbows on his bent upward knees...he looked out at the horizon. "..." A shiver ran through his body as Alice sat down next to him. "Are you cold?" She asked.

"A little." Kenshin said letting out a sigh. "...You're right...I am...still in utter shock...I just wanted to get a move on, so I could put it behind me and worry about it later."

"That's not good." Alice said shaking her head.

"...Is peace even truly possible?" Kenshin asked.

"That's a peculiar remark coming from you." Alice said.

"Well...it's just I'm supposed to be pursuing that ideal, but when push came to shove, Wilheim was able to get under my skin and I was almost ready to slice his head from his body in front of everyone." Kenshin said. "It just shows...how stupidly naïve I am..."

"..." Alice stared at him.

"You know...what my childhood dream was?" Kenshin asked. Alice shook her head. "I...wanted to be like my father...a hero.." A scoff and a self depreciative smirk followed this. "Please...there's no way someone who's done the shit I've done could ever become that...I'm just a fool...an arrogant fool, maybe in the eyes of the devil youths who will never know my past, but-."

"...No." Alice said cutting him off.

"?" Kenshin glanced at her.

"You're wrong Kenshin." Alice said shaking her head. "Kenshin...in all my years...I've never met someone with a more heroic ambition than you. Sure you're not the true blue definition of a hero...but you know what needs to be done...and you do it, no real complaints, no hesitance...you are even willing to dirty your own hands, so others won't have to."

"..." Kenshin stared at the Demon Queen.

"Why is it you fight for peace?" Alice asked. "You've never allowed anyone to be terrorized, to be bullied or taken advantage of, you pick on people sure, but you make it obvious that it's nothing more than harmless teasing."

"Alice..." Kenshin said.

"Everyone I've ever talked to about you since you first arrived, have nothing but good things to say about you." Alice said. "It's proof that no one want to live under Forbesii's rule willingly, I mean even Cassandra and Toraki were plotting to backstab him..and they're all thankful to you for leading the charge."

"Still...if I succumbed to my rage...and killed Wilheim. I'd have only been proving his point." Kenshin said.

"But you didn't." Alice countered. "You snapped out of it, and let go of the need for vengeance, instead choosing to punch him as hard as you could. You didn't let him martyr himself off."

"It wasn't all me." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"What then?" Alice said.

"Please don't freak out, but...I was pulled into my own mind by the spirit of RyuuTaisho." Kenshin said.

"...I see." Alice said with a short nod, holding back a shiver.

"He said...he knew what Wilheim did the entire time..." Kenshin said. "And yet...he didn't hate him for it."

"Sounds like him. He didn't seem to have a hateful bone in his body...after..." Alice trailed off.

"It's OK, he told me about that." Kenshin said. "Not during this conversation mind you, but when I was in the past. He asked that I don't hold it against you, so I won't."

"That was shocking to hear...not only are you his grandson, but you were able to go back in time." Alice said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Besides..Kenshin...sure you and Wilheim were never able to see eye to eye, the same could be said for some youkai and I, but we are able to understand each other, are we not?" Alice asked.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Even if peace does prove to be impossible, it's still important to try." Alice said.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said looking up at the sky. "Thanks for snapping me out of it, Alice."

"It's the least I could do, after everything you've done for Makai...and myself." Alice said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"...Kenshin...I may have told you this already." Alice said gazing down at Gold Port solemnly. "But before you came along...after Granberia, Alma Elma and Erubetie died...I was seriously considering giving in...my most trusted adviser, someone I looked at as a second mother was gone and my most trusted warriors were dead. The Grand Cardinals were being overwhelmed...my father was gone...Luka was gone at the time...I was losing hope...I cried out in desperation...and as if my ancient ancestor, the Dark Goddess herself heard me...as if to answer a prayer...you appeared before me." Alice said. "Then before I knew it...the tides of war had begun shifting in my favor...thanks to you."

"Alice..." Kenshin said.

"So...I owe you a deep debt of gratitude...one that I fear, I'll never be able to repay." Alice said with a smile.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "...I'm sorry about Luka. I tried to save him too, but...I ran out of time, out of energy..out of options...and the worst part is...I was forced to diminish his sacrifice."

"..." Alice shook her head. "No, Luka's sacrifice is only diminished if we fail to defeat Forbesii. With you on our side, I think we can finally pull that off."

"I'll try...no...I will, I will defeat him." Kenshin said.

"Good." Alice said. "That's what we both need to hear."

"Alice, can I tell you something real quick?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm? What is it?" Alice said. Kenshin took a breath and explained the dream he had about her and her mother. "...Oh, I see." Alice said with closed eyes.

"I know how it feels, if you need to talk about it, I'm here." Kenshin said.

"No, it's alright...talking it out won't change anything." Alice said. "The only thing that surprises me is that Father came and saw her."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"..." A pause went by before Alice cleared her throat. "Kenshin...can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"When you went into the past...was...was it you that..." Alice was cut off.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Yukari and I were brainwashed by Hottan into...

"Stop..." Alice said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't say it."

"All I wanted to do is secure a future for them." Kenshin said. "Yet...even that was used against me."

"...Another cause of my letting that madman sit on the throne." Alice said with a distant look.

"No." Kenshin said shaking his head. "Hottan was the main hand, he was homunculized by Forbesii sure, but don't blame yourself for that. So many different things could have happened, we have no way of knowing."

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Why are you so scared of Forbesii?" Kenshin asked. "I've noticed you've always sort of tensed up, even when you've mentioned him."

"..." Alice let out a deep sigh. "Well...I could say, that I've faced him in battle, and lost...but that wouldn't be the whole reason."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"How do you think he got my venom?" Alice asked. "I didn't hand it over willingly."

"...No..." Kenshin said with wide eyes.

"Yes...and it wasn't the only time either, that he experimented on me." Alice said with her eyes closed. "I was more or less unconscious for most of it, but I could feel him, poking and prodding at me, nothing I could do about it because of both the Tsurugi no Kami and I just couldn't move."

"Why did you fight him?" Kenshin asked.

"Remember when Luka and I came to your academy town with that lookalike of you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't know your name at the time." Kenshin said.

"It was part of a long con to separate Forbesii from the Tsurugi no Kami." Alice said. "But in the end, it failed, but while he was separated from it...I challenged him...in hindsight...it was quite pathetic of me. Challenging him only when he was at his weakest...and I still lost."

"It's fine, Forbesii is not only an elemental master in his own right, but he's able to get inside someone's head very easily." Kenshin said shaking his head. "After everything he did to you...you were probably the worst, or best opponent for him depending on how you look at it."

"Kenshin..." Alice said. "We've both been scarred by him...you and I have lost so much because of his actions."

"Indeed." Kenshin said. "So...why don't we do some taking of our own?"

"Indeed." Alice said. "Have we not been already?"

"Of course." Kenshin said. "...Are you afraid?"

"..." Alice went silent, but nodded.

"Good." Kenshin nodded back. "It's OK to be scared. Fear itself is not evil...the final battle is nigh, and the final battles of wars are often terrifying. The only people who aren't the least bit afraid are madmen."

"You know what really frightens me?" Alice asked. "In this battle, I stand to lose everything...but I don't feel anything. Just impatient to get moving."

"Hmh." Kenshin let out a quiet chuckle. "Now you know how I feel. You've stood to lose everything this entire war, so you've become used to it."

"..." Alice narrowed her eyes, a coy smile stretching across her face. "Y'know...if you're trying to console me, you're failing horribly."

"Alice..." Kenshin said. "If it means anything, I've been a cynical bastard for as long as I can remember. Everyone was always asking me to believe in things. Family, Heroes, Myself...I could really only do that last one...and I saw where that got me...so I decided refuse belief in anything but myself and those I could trust...but here I am Alice. If I didn't believe in your ability to rule Makai peacefully, I wouldn't be fighting under your banner. I'd swear you my service, but...well when I become a Devil again, my services will belong to another ruler."

"...Right now, it's your blade and your advice I need." Alice said with a smile.

"It's yours." Kenshin said placing his hand over hers. "But...how did you push through it all? What Forbesii was doing to you...to Makai?"

"I did what I had to, to survive, Makai looks to the Demon Queen, or the Monarch that hasn't gone insane during times like this." Alice said.

"I see...just like me." Kenshin said. "Doing what it takes to survive, if only to front off the people who would rather see us dead."

"Kenshin..." Alice said as her tail slowly began to coil around him. "When this is over...and we've won. Would you want to stay here, in Makai? Be my King and rule Makai like our two ancestors once did?"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "It is tempting, and in another life, I might have taken you up on that offer, but I have my obligations in the Underworld. A Kuroshi is nothing, if not a man or woman of their word."

"Hmn..." Alice smiled. "I understand...you simply love that Gremory girl too much."

"Among others..." Kenshin said as they slowly, seemingly unconsciously moved closer to one another. "You could say, that over the course of my stay here, that I've gotten rather fond of you as well."

"Ufufu, a man after my own heart." Alice giggled.

"And a queen doing just the same." Kenshin said as he unzipped the collar on Alice's top while she separated the gold hooks on the bottom of it. She removed it and set it to the side before their lips met again. This time the Queen of Demons trying to force her tongue as far down Kenshin's throat as it would go. "Hn!" Kenshin groaned

"Mm..." Alice moaned as Kenshin kneaded her breasts.

"_Kenshin, just because she's a virgin doesn't mean she doesn't know what she's doing. You're going to need our help." Undine said. _

"_What do you mean?" Kenshin though. _

"_Remember Dad telling you and Issei-Chan that in a lot of cases youkai are taught at an early age how to have sex?" Sylph asked. _

"_Yeah?" Kenshin thought. _

"_This is especially true for Fateburns." Salamander said. "Without our help, she will have you gasping in ecstasy sooner or later." _

"_**Yeah, if it wasn't for his elemental powers always being on, Raggy would have consistently been Lady Alipheese's bitch." Yuurei said. **_

"_Huh, I see...well I'll activate the Balance Breaker and say I have something planned that requires it." _

Alice blinked in surprise as he did so. Kenshin took off the Scale Mail and set it to the side. "What's that all about?" She asked.

"I've developed ways to use the elements during sexual congress, and I figured, why not have access to them all?" Kenshin asked.

"Ufufufu, sounds like fun." Alice said licking her lips.

Meanwhile back at Gold Port, Yukari and Miyuki felt the telltale twinge of the Balance Breaker being activated. They were currently sitting in a bar with Rias and Tamamo. "We might not see Onii-Chan for a little while." Miyuki said

"Yup." Yukari said.

"He just activated the Elemental Overdrive didn't he?" Tamamo said.

"Sounds about right." Rias said.

"Well he was right to do so. Alice maybe a virgin, but she was taught very well." Tamamo said drinking down some of the tea. "Hey Draco, you did well on the tea!"

"Thanks!" A voice from the back shouted.

"Wait, virgin, then how the hell did she learn, not to mention she has to deal with heat cycles like everyone else right?" Yukari asked.

"There are other ways to bring her and others to climax without being penetrated." Tamamo said. "Besides her cycles aren't as frequent as yours."

Back at the hillside, Alice's tail was currently working Kenshin's shirt off with her tail while the Vice Commander kissed and bit at her neck. "Ooh...mmmh..." Alice's eyes closed, a content look on her face.

"Are you really a virgin?" Kenshin asked.

"If by virgin, you mean never had 'vaginal penetration' done to me then yes, I am." Alice said. "I've done other things, but not that."

"I see..." Kenshin said.

"You get to steal the chastity of the Queen of Demons herself, how lucky~" Alice purred out into his ear.

"Haa..." Kenshin shuddered, her hot breath paired with the seductive tone she used sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ufufu..." Alice pulled Kenshin's shirt off of him and set it to the side. Kenshin reached over and placed his hand on her breast softly rubbing it. "Hoooraa...do you like feel of my breast?"

"It's so soft..." Kenshin said. "Mm..." He moaned softly as Alice kissed him again.

"_Just as a heads up, don't be surprised if you hear the word 'Hora' a lot while she's doing you. It's...a common verbal tick in the Fateburn line." Salamander said. _

"_I see." Kenshin thought as he felt Alice's hands work his pants loose while her tail actually took the clothing off. Kenshin meanwhile unfastened the hooks holding her skirt on and set it to the side. _

"Now we're both undressed...I would like to sample you first." Alice said. "I trust there are no objections?"

"Do as you wish." Kenshin said. "Just don't be surprised if I find my own way of pleasuring you."

"If I am, it will a pleasant surprise." Alice said. "Now..first let's get you upright." The end of Alice's long tail wrapped around the base of Kenshin's shaft and coiled upward to the tip.

"Ghh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt the rough scales of the bottom of her tail coil around him tightly. "Haa..."

"We haven't really begun yet and your face is already loosening?" Alice teased.

"Well, let's see how you like it when I do it to you." Kenshin said reaching downward and rubbing her labia with flame magic making his fingers warm.

"Aahh...!" Alice had to restrain herself from letting out a sharp gasp.

"We haven't even really begun yet, and your face is already loosening?" Kenshin teased.

"Oh, aren't you just so funny." Alice said as she moved her tail up and down along his shaft. "Hora, hora...try to endure it as best as you can. Letting it out so soon would be pitiful wouldn't you think?"

"I'm not about to let a virgin give me the run around." Kenshin snorted. _"Fuck...I say that though...but she's really fucking good." Kenshin thought._

Alice responded by tightening the coil around his cock slightly. "Mmhn...well I do love a challenge, Luka was the same, though we never did full on sex, he was difficult to bring to climax at times."

"Well we are the same person." Kenshin said.

"Indeed, it does help lessen the guilt about doing this." Alice said glancing away.

"Hey." Kenshin said making her turn toward him. "I think he'd understand, him being gone, he'd want you to move on for your own sake."

"But so soon?" Alice asked.

"If you want to stop at any time, just say the word." Kenshin said before moving in and kissing her on the cheek.

"..." Alice smiled. "Thanks, but for now...I'm curious...do you and he taste the same?" She wondered as she unfastened the coil, using the very tip of her tail to tease his tip before moving down licking down his chest and abdomen.

"..." Kenshin couldn't help staring at her rather large mounds of flesh as they pressed again him.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" Alice asked before looking down. "Staring at my breasts hmm, so intently at that."

"Well...I don't know if I told you this, but I do like the color purple, and you are a very beautiful woman at that." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, I see..." Alice laughed softly. "Well then, why don't I give you a treat then, my Vice Commander." She said as she moved between his legs and took his cock between her breasts.

"Ooh...so hot...~" She said with a smile.

"You being a poikilothermic youkai naturally means that must feel heavenly for you..." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Oooh you have nooo idea..." Alice said with a shuddering sigh.

"Haaa..." Kenshin let out a shudder as he felt Alice squeeze her chest against him, but did so gently. "So soft..." Kenshin said.

"Mhmhmhmhm..." Alice giggled. "You know, I've noticed you stealing glances at me, was this among the things you were imagining, my dear Vice Commander?" Alice asked.

"A few..." Kenshin admitted.

"Well, at least you're honest." Alice said.

"_Fuck..." Kenshin thought. "They're so soft...almost...too soft..." He thought. _

"Hooora...look, it's already starting to leak.." Alice said as she shifted her breasts up and down.

"Uhnn..." Kenshin groaned.

"Haa...haa..." Alice panted, feeling the heat from Kenshin's cock spread throughout her body. "Kenshin...it's just a titfuck, but it feels so good..."

"Haa...you're not...the only one..." Kenshin said.

"Fuu...of course, if it's feeling this good for me, there's no way you aren't feeling good." Alice said as she squeezed her breasts together more tightly and started to move them up and down.

"Gaah..." Kenshin gasped out.

"I can feel you twitching." Alice said. "Are you going to dirty my chest?"

Kenshin reached over and poked his fingers against her nipples pushing them in. "Haa..."

"Hnn! Hyaaa..!" Alice's eyes closed as she felt a vibration from where Kenshin has just placed his fingers. "Ooh...! What did you do?"

"Oh, just a little vibrating slime." Kenshin said.

"Y-You..." Alice said with an halfhearted glare as she pulled her chest away.

"Getting irritated that I can keep up with you?" Kenshin asked blithely.

"No, I was going to move away anyway." Alice said as she took hold of Kenshin's cock and licked up the backside of it with her long tongue. She prodded the tip of it with her tongue, working the urethral slit.

"Gaahh..." Kenshin felt a shiver run up his spine as she slowly dragged her tongue up his shaft before working her tongue against his slit.

"Mmh..." Alice moaned contently at the taste.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed. _"Are you four certain I need your powers to last with her?" _Kenshin thought.

"_Positive, she's mating right now and releasing a pheromone that brings her mate to the heights of sensitivity so she can wring out as much of your essence as possible." Undine said. "We're canceling it out, if we were not, you would have came multiple times from her tail and breasts respectively. _

"_I see...hmn...pull it back, I wanna know what I'm dealing with." Kenshin thought. _

"_Kenshi-" Undine was cut off. _

"_**Aaah go ahead, Raggy knew what he was getting into when he and Alipheese-Sama did it, just let Partner feel it for a few seconds." Yuurei said. **_

"_...OK." Salamander shrugged. _

"...! !" The effect was near instantaneous as waves of pleasure hit him. "Ghhh...!" Kenshin grunted.

"Hmm?" Alice looked up at him. "Something the matter?"

"...No, why would there be?" Kenshin said with a noticeably strained smile.

"Mmh, OK then..." Alice said dragging her tongue up his shaft again.

"_Fuck...this is insane...!" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Yeah, well get used to it, you're going to be experiencing this until you climax." Yuurei said.**_

"_What? !" Kenshin thought. _

"Mm..." Alice had already started wrapping her long tongue around his shaft. "You taste so good..." She said. "I'm going to savor this..."

"Ghh..." Kenshin groaned as vibrations went through her tongue and down his shaft. "Don't...talk..."

"Hmm? Why?" Alice said with a curious look in her eyes. "I haven't really done anything yet, are you already feeling it?"

"Gaahh..." Kenshin let out a soft gasp as she started to tighten and loosen the tongue coil, making the slightly rough surface of her tongue stimulate him.

"Hmhm...a bit's already starting to leak out..." Alice giggled softly and rubbed part of her tongue across his slit to lick it up. "Now...to start..." She moved her lips onto his tip and gently wrapped them around it.

"Nnngh..." Kenshin felt his body start to relax, but his seed also beginning to surge. _"No!" He thought clenching his muscles to stem the tide. _

"Mmhn..." Alice sucked on the tip of his head. "I felt you about to cum just now...what gives?"

"Ghh...shut up and keep workin' I'm not that easy to break." Kenshin grunted.

"Hmhmhm, very well then, you're not going to keep something so delectable away from me forever." Alice said. "Now get ready, I'm going to start using some of the things I've learned on you." Alice said with a seductive smile.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted as Alice took half of his cock into her mouth, the other have completely coiled by her tongue.

"Nnnn..." Alice's eyes narrowed almost shut as she licked and sucked on him. Her tongue also started to move against him.

"Haa..haa..haa..haa..." Kenshin panted. He felt her tongue coil getting tighter and tighter. "Fuck..." He started writhing in pleasure beneath her.

"Nnmmmh." Alice did not let up, almost in a trance as she continued to work him over.

"_**Huh...interesting." Yuurei said. **_

"_W...What?" Kenshin thought, almost afraid of what the answer might be." _

"_**I don't think she lets her pheromone out too much, it's affecting even her." Yuurei said. **_

"Gaahh..." Kenshin gasped. _"So what does that mean?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Well basically it means your both at the heights of sensitivity, I mean look at her tail." **_Yuurei said.

Kenshin glanced over at her tail, the thicker parts seemed fine, but the closer he got to her tail's tip, the more it seemed to wiggle and writhe about, almost like he was doing right now. He brought one of his tails around for reference, his was doing the same thing. He put it away and looked down at Alice.

"_**Touch it." Yuurei said. **_

"_Wha?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Her tail, touch it." Yuurei said. **_

Kenshin shrugged and placed his hand near the tip of her tail and stroked it up and down. Her body froze up for a moment before her tail wrapped around his wrist, but interlocked his fingers around the near tip and made him stroke up and down.

"Nn..." Kenshin grunted, getting accumulated to the pleasure he was receiving. "Fuck...Alice you're so good."

"Nnmmh...you feel and taste sooo goood..." Alice said. "Keep going...oh..I've never had anyone do that to my tail before..." She said, an obvious pant in her voice.

"Haa...!" Kenshin gasped out, feeling the Demon Queen suck him hard. His mind started to blank out as he focused on two things, his own release...and the sound of her moaning as she sucked him off. He kept pumping his hand up and down her tail.

Alice, in response worked her tongue rhythmically up and down Kenshin's shaft, pressing her lips hard, moving her head in tune with her tongue's movements. "Mmnn...haa...haa..." She panted on him, her hot breath hitting his tip.

Kenshin looked down, seeing saliva leaking out of her mouth. "Fuuu...aaahh..." Kenshin shuddered out, his muscles particularly those around his pelvis going numb. "Alice...hold your tongue and lips just like you are now..."

"Hm?" Alice said, but did as she was asked. "Hmn? !" Alice's eyes widened as Kenshin thrust upward into her mouth, pressing his cock against the back of her throat. "Ooh...!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and started sucking him off in earnest.

"Guuh..." Kenshin grunted.

"Haa...haa...give it to me...now...I want it, give it to me!" Alice moaned around his cock.

"Uuuuhhnnnn...!" Kenshin groaned as he finally let himself go, giving into the pleasure.

"Mmhn!" Alice's eyes widened as the first shot hit the back of her throat. "Nn...mmhn..."

Kenshin watched as the Demon Queen greedily drank it down. "Haa...haa...haa.." Kenshin panted. "!" His eyes widened as Alice, at one second was removing her lips from his cock, and the next she was kissing him passionately.

"Haa...mmhn..." Alice moaned against him.

"?" Kenshin stared at her as she pulled away and licked her lips.

"My apologies...it just felt so amazing..." Alice said. "Even if I didn't get there myself...and the taste...Ohh..." She went into a daze.

"Well, then do allow me to rectify that." Kenshin said reaching for her when her hand gripped his wrist. "What?"

"This is more for your safety than mine." Alice said as a pulse of magic ran through her. Her skin turned from purple to a creamy white hue, and her tail was replaced by two legs with boots similar in design to her gloves, skirt and top. "I wouldn't want to accidentally coil around you and crush you while we're doing this...well not now anyway."

"Huh...I see..." Kenshin said,filing away the end of her statement for later as he reached for her breasts, taking the right in hand, massaging it while he brought his lips to her left and planted a kiss on her erect nipple.

"Ooh..." Alice closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan.

"Mhh.." Kenshin flicked his tongue on it a few times before latching his lips onto the digit.

"Haa..." Alice felt a shudder run through her body. "Oooh..."

Kenshin moved his left hand between her legs, rubbing her pussy. He felt Alice's legs close around it.

"Aah...haa..uhn...mm.." Alice held him close as her body was stimulated.

"_Alright..." Kenshin thought. "First thing's first." _

"Haa? !" Alice felt a wave of pleasure hit her full force as Kenshin rubbed his fingers against her clit.

"Heheh..." Kenshin chuckled a bit as he pulled away.

"Wh...What did you...yaa!" Alice gasped sharply.

"Oh? Surely this isn't too much for you." Kenshin said as his wind and flame enchanted fingers traced around her clit.

The Demon Queen felt like she was floating on air as her second in command took great care in pleasuring her. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his. "You know, you're going to make it quite difficult for me to let you leave if this is what you can do." She remarked with a smile.

"Hmn, you make it sound like I won't be able to come back to Makai at all." Kenshin said. "Now..."

"Haa!" Alice gasped sharply as Kenshin's fingers pushed inside her. The wind magic rubbing every fold inside her at once. "Oh..how in the world did you learn to do this?"

"Well, I just think of ways to apply elemental magic in random situations, this is one of the things I thought of in my free time." Kenshin said.

"Haa..haa..." Alice panted, her body shivering in lust.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "Want me to just get on with it?"

"It is...mmnnh...getting a little too cold up here." Alice said.

Kenshin glanced off in the distance, the sun was beginning to set. "Alright." He took his fingers out of her and pulled her onto his lap, sitting against a rock formation as she turned to face. He raised her hips up and lined up with her entrance and pushed her hips down, piercing her with one quick movement.

"Hnnn! !" Alice bit back a loud moan as he felt his cock invading her.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Alice said. "It just felt so good."

"It didn't hurt?" Kenshin asked.

"No, compared to some of the shit that was already done to me, the feeling of a hymen tearing is nothing to be concerned about." To bring the point home Alice began moving her hips around his cock.

"I see..." Kenshin said. "Alice, while it's nice to see your...I guess 'human' form. Would you care to switch back?"

"Hmm?" Alice said. "Do you like the color that much?"

"It's not that." Kenshin said. "You're used to doing things in that form, why not do this in a form you're most comfortable with?"

"..." A smile stretched across Alice's face as she reverted back to her usual form. "You know, we lamia prefer to be as close to our mates as possible..." Alice said wrapping her tail around his waist on up to his torso.

"That's fine. Just allow me to move when needed." Kenshin said. "I'll be able to loosen whatever tightness you apply to me with Gnome."

"That's fine." Alice said as she cupped his cheeks. "Hooora...you're all the way inside now...you better keep your elemental sexplay magic up if you want to keep up with me."

"I'm not going to retract their powers and get blasted by your pheromone again, I'm not that stupid." Kenshin snorted.

"Ufufufu~!" Alice giggled and began moving her waist.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as he felt each individual fold inside her moving. _"What the...?" Kenshin thought. _

"_The Demon Queens come from Alipheese the First, who was not only the progenitor, she could also be referred to as a fertility goddess, this trait lives on in her successors." Undine said. _

"_So this is what Ragnarok meant." Kenshin thought. "She can control her body down to the littlest detail." _

Kenshin grabbed hold of her waist and began thrusting. "Ooh..." Alice moaned softly with a pleased smile on her face. "Well, one thing you have on him, you're not adverse to pushing back, no matter what we did, Luka was content to let me do what I pleased, calling it a relief of stress."

"Well he didn't have the means to push back." Kenshin said. "Without the spirits help, I'd really be no different."

"I suppose." Alice nodded. "Then again my pheromone does affect me as well."

"Haa...fuuu...so you were aware of it." Kenshin said, moving his hand upward and massaging her breast as he slowly thrust into her.

"Mmmh...of course, I was taught well." Alice said. "Hoora...now feel this.." She whispered hotly into his ear.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted as he suddenly felt his cock being constricted around, forcing his thrusts to a stop, like a snake coiling around it's prey.

"The Demon Queen is taught from a young age how to control the dark magic in her body, such magic that affects organisms as you know." Alice said. "So even while being a virgin, I know how to bring a man to tears."

"You think you're going to bring me to tears by squeezing me like an anaconda?" Kenshin said. "Hn..!" Kenshin grunted as he sent a pulse of internal flame magic to his cock, making it heat up.

"Haa! Oooh!" Alice gasped out

"You're not going to get me to submit so easily, my dear Queen." Kenshin said as he started thrusting again.

"Mmhn..." Alice closed her eyes, feeling his hips smack against her.

"Haa...haa..." Kenshin panted as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mmh..." Alice placed her hands on the back of his neck and brought her lips to his.

"Try whatever you want, I'll counter it." Kenshin said.

"Hmhm..." Alice laughed as they started to make out. "Very well, I'll hold you to that."

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted as he felt her vaginal muscles flexing around inside him in a strange wave like motion.

"Haa...haa..." Alice panted. "What's your answer for this...?"

"Hn..." Kenshin closed his eyes, focusing on his water control. A thin layer of water forming over his cock and swirling around.

"Yaa! Mmh!" Alice moaned out into him as she started to move against him.

"Hnn..." Kenshin started thrusting harder.

"Hooraa...I'm going to wring everything out of you..." Alice said.

"Only because I allowed you to." Kenshin grunted as he moved his hand downward. He surprised her by flipping her over onto her back.

"Mmhn!" Alice felt Kenshin's cock press against her deepest part. _"Ooh...by my sacred ancestor he feels so good...it's getting hard to focus." She thought. "I never thought my first time would be like this..."_

"_Gaah...she's truly mastered her own body." Kenshin thought as he felt each of her folds moving about, licking him like tongues would._

"You're looking awfully uncomfortable there...am I finally getting to you?" Alice said into his ear as she held him close.

"Heh, you're going to say that to me, really? You're the one who shaking not me." Kenshin said.

"Finish inside me, my womb thirsts for you...hora...hora hora...hora." Alice whispered into his ear.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted.

"Haa...aahh...mmhn...mmn...ooh.." Alice held him closer. "Kenshin..."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"...Screw the techniques and seduction...just...just fuck me." Alice said wrapping her arms around his neck and torso. "Hnn!" She grunted as she felt him thrust harder.

"Haa...I was wondering when you'd ask." Kenshin said. He felt her tail wrap around his left leg and start squeezing it. _"Man, she was right, Lamias do favor closeness." He thought. _

"Ooh...uhn, mmhn! Mm! Aah! Aah! Mmhn!" Alice moaned out.

"We'll try out techniques on each other some other time." Kenshin said.

"Yes, just don't stop...ooh...!" Alice shivered against him, feel herself get closer to the edge.

"_That must be why she decided to call the whole thing off, she's about to cum." Kenshin thought. "She is still a virgin after all, no amount of teaching can really prepare you for the real thing. Still..." _

"Aah! !" Alice cried out as she felt her entire vagina being stroked and rubbed by wind magic. "Wh-What are you doing? !"

"Heheh." Kenshin chuckled as he started slamming into her. "What? I just wanted to make your first time memorable." He chided.

"I-Idiot, it's already memorable!" Alice complained as her body writhed around under him.

"Heheheh. Just consider this a little bit of payback for the pheromone." Kenshin said.

"Haa..aaah...mmhn! Ooh! Mmm! Mmm! Oohhh! Oooohhh! !" Alice moaned out holding him tightly, using one last bit of her mana to make her folds start stimulating his urethral slit as she crushed her lips against Kenshin's.

"Ghhh! !" Kenshin grunted as he slammed his hips forward one finally time, firing his seed off inside her. "Haa...haa...haa...haa..." He panted hard...each pant coming with another shot inside the Demon Queen's womb.

"Haa...haaaa..." Alice sighed out. She broke the kiss off and smiled wearily at him. "No amount of teaching really prepares one for someone like you."

"Heh...that's what I was thinkin'" Kenshin said with a tired grin. "But thankfully we both got some semblance of experience."

"True...but for now, let's get down from this mountain before we both freeze." Alice said.

The two got up and got dressed. "Thank you." Alice said.

"I should be thanking you." Kenshin said. "You helped me out of my funk and all."

"No...thank you...for everything you've done..." Alice said with an honest smile. "We'd be lost without you...and I'd be..."

"Alice." Kenshin said. "You flatter me, but all I did was fight, that's all I know how to do." He looks out at the horizon. "Truth be told, I pursue peace, but...when it actually gets here I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I'm a battlefield leader, such people have little function in peace time. You'll be the one to take things over with the Taiyoukai Council once this is over." Kenshin said.

"Hmn.." Alice closed her eyes, her smile widening. "Then it's my job as Demon Queen to be a Queen that my people can be proud of."

"You will, because you give a damn about your people." Kenshin said. "Now, come on. Lets get off this mountain." The two began their descent. "?" He felt Alice grab his hand, her head setting against his shoulder.

"You're not going to stay, so I'm going to enjoy things like this for awhile." Alice said.

"Do as you like." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The next evening. _

Kenshin was sitting in the Gold Port bar. "You're a youkai." He said to the bartender. "How did you keep your head around here with all the youkai and homunculi under Forbesii's banner walking around."

"I put an arrow through one of their cores and told them that the same fate awaited them." He said gesturing to the bow behind him. "They left me be afterward."

"Uh huh, so this is what you've been doing since the Divine War, huh Draco?" Kenshin said drinking his beer.

"...?" The bartender, now known as Draco narrowed his eyes. He wore a bartender's uniform and had short auburn hair and purple eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your brother's reincarnation." Kenshin answered.

"...Bullshit." Draco said.

"Believe what you want, I know what I say is true, founder of the Tsuki clan." Kenshin said.

"What he's saying is the truth." Draco and Kenshin glanced over to find Tamamo taking a seat next to the latter.

"Is he now. Well if he's got you convinced, then I guess it checks out." Draco said washing off a glass.

"So then, if you're one of the figures from the Divine War, why are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"I swore off battle a long time ago kid." Draco said.

"Still, you didn't even bother to help the clan you founded when they needed your help?" Kenshin asked.

"By doing what exactly?" Draco asked. "I led them for the first century or so during and after the war, after that I named a successor and walked away, letting them walk their own path. What they did wasn't any of my business anymore."

"Hmph." Kenshin drank down the rest of his beer.

"Tamamo told me about what you had to do." Draco said with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"Apologies aren't going to bring them back, and don't worry I'm not going to take my anger out on you." Kenshin said. "If what you say is true, then you probably didn't know any of the Tsuki clan members that were banished and then killed.

Draco nodded and refilled his glass. "Didn't stop the guilt however, but at this point in my life, what could I really do? I'm just one man. I know Ragnarok would be disappointed, but.."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Kenshin said.

"You're not going to draft me are you?" Draco asked.

"No, just keep the booze coming." Kenshin said.

"Hn, very well then." Draco said with a nod.

Tamamo turned to Kenshin as Draco walked away to take another order. "You handled that pretty well."

"I could see it in his eyes, he already blamed himself enough for his inaction." Kenshin said. "I'm not gonna shovel shit on an already beaten man."

"I see...you know, I still kind of can't believe you're Ragnarok's reincarnation myself." Tamamo said. "But it's clear as day."

"You didn't see the memory, how can you tell?" Kenshin said.

"Your mana and his feel more the like the same now." Tamamo said. "It doesn't change anything, it's just what I noticed."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"So, how was Alice?" Tamamo said with a short giggle at the end.

Kenshin shot an exasperated glare at her. "You're asking that? I'd expect that from Alma, but you?"

"Well it's not every day the Demon Queen mates with someone." Tamamo said.

"Funny." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

"So come on, I wanna know how she did, how long did it take before she had you begging for it?" Tamamo asked.

"Pfft." Kenshin said. "Other way around actually."

"Eh?" Tamamo arched her brow curiously. "Wait, you mean you actually..."

"Well no matter how well you taught her, there is no substitute for hands on experience." Kenshin said taking a long drink of his beer. "Then there's my usage of the elements to consider. Which kept my head above the water so to speak."

"The elements?" Tamamo said. "How would they help?"

"..." Kenshin looked around before leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"..." Tamamo paid close attention. "Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...I see, huh...Mmhm, that would help even the scales. It's actually quite impressive that you thought of something like that."

"Also, Undine mentioned that the Dark Goddess was not only the...well the Dark Goddess, but she could also be looked at as a fertility goddess." Kenshin said.

"Oh, that's true." Tamamo nodded. "After all she did start the youkai race. This trait is passed on to her descendants. That's why I had to teach Alice how to use certain parts of her body."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"Usually it's a job for the mother, but her mother passed on." Tamamo said with a distant look. "Alice told me you saw that somehow."

"I did." Kenshin said with a nod.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped. Both Shin Tatsu and Alice XV...when the former took Forbesii in, when he found him in that lab. They raised him almost like their son. I don't think either could bring themselves to kill him." Tamamo said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"By the way, moving on to a lighter subject, did you really let yourself be taken in by Alice's pheromone?" Tamamo asked.

"I wanted to know what I was getting into." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"That was dumb." Tamamo laughed. "You basically inhaled an all powerful aphrodisiac, it's a testament to your will that you didn't climax multiple times."

"Tell me about it." Kenshin sighed.

"Alright, well I'm going to get going." Tamamo said. "You're going to be here for the night?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Tamamo said as she left the bar.

"Onii-Chan." Kenshin turned and saw Miyuki approaching him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Miyuki asked with a questioning look.

"Well of course, have a seat. Draco, bring her a glass of wine." Kenshin said.

"I can drink?" Miyuki asked.

"You're fighting in a war. You're allowed to make these kinds of choices." Kenshin said as Draco set a glass of wine in front of Miyuki.

"..." Miyuki took hold of the wine glass and took a sip. "Haa..." She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? What is it you want to talk about?" Kenshin asked.

"There's something about you I don't get." Miyuki said. "There's several people that you now call your ally that have tried to kill you in the past, yet you forgive them so easily...why?"

"This is about Vali isn't it?" Kenshin asked.

"N-No." Miyuki said glancing away.

"Liar." Kenshin said.

"Well, he tried to kill you for a damn stupid reason, yet you're continuing on with him as if nothing ever happened." Miyuki protested. "It's like you're not even mad at him."

"Because I'm not." Kenshin said. "Miyuki, if you knew what that bastard Rizevim did, I think you'd understand."

"I don't think I would..." Miyuki said looking down at her glass. "You, Onee-Chan and Kaa-Chan are all I have left of our family...and he tried to take you away all the same...I'm having trouble seeing past that."

"Miyuki..." Kenshin said.

Miyuki wiped her eyes. "I felt like we were getting closer...I thought I meant more to him that that..."

"Hmn.." Kenshin reached over and grabbed her hand. "Miyuki, I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry...besides it was kinda nice to see what he was really made of...and Miyuki?"

"What?" Miyuki said.

"He's just as torn up about this as you are. He told me a couple of times that what he knew he was going to do to you was his biggest regret." Kenshin said.

"But still." Miyuki said.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to forgive him right away, but I think you should, if only for both your sakes. Sometimes you don't forgive someone for them, but for yourself." Kenshin said with a smile. "Besides like it or not, we do have to have contact with him, if your past relationship with him is rekindled then great, if not at least you're not letting blind hatred get in the way of something important and besides. I did say if things didn't work out with him, that I'd be there for you."

"..." Miyuki smiled at him. "Thanks Onii-Chan, I think I get what you're trying to say." She finished off her wine and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna turn in early tonight."

"I'm gonna stay here. If you need anything you know where to find me." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Miyuki got up and left.

"Hmn, that was rather nice of you." Draco said taking the glass.

"She's one of the only family members I got left. I'm going to take care of my own." Kenshin said.

"Hmn." Draco closed his eyes and chuckled. "Just like Ragnarok."

"By the way, you had a romance with the Goddess of Time, didn't you?" Kenshin asked drinking down his beer.

"Hm?" Draco stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"It's come up a few times between me and Tamamo, and Ragnarok sealed part of himself in a scroll which helped train me." Kenshin said.

"Well, yeah." Draco said. "Doesn't matter, still can't find her."

"Have you tried the River of Time?" Kenshin asked.

"Where's that?" Draco said.

"Divine Realms." Kenshin said.

"Oh joy." Draco drawled. "Can't go there because of the holy bitch and the Shinigami douchebag."

"Pfft." Kenshin snickered. "Ok, never heard Yama referred to like that before."

"Well he's the one who separated us." Draco said. "So obviously I'd relish the chance to put a bolt between his eyes." Draco said pointing at his bow.

"Well your journey's a little easier, Ilias is no longer there." Kenshin said. "By the way I think you mean arrow."

"Huh? Why?" Draco curiously asked.

"Because she's sealed in the Tsurugi no Kami." Kenshin said.

"And you're going to go fight that sword...hahahaha, good luck man." Draco laughed. "Also, I just call my arrows, bolts because they're made of the same materials as crossbow bolts."

"Heh." Kenshin laughed as he drank down more booze.

"Kenshin? What are you doing here?" Kenshin turned his head to see Issei and Akatama walking up to him.

"Well, I'm just have some pre battle drinks to calm my nerves." Kenshin said.

"Huh, I never thought I'd see the day where you got nervous." Issei said.

"It happens." Kenshin said. "I mean we all stand to lose everything."

"Right. Inutora was in here earlier with Bureijin and Alma doing the same." Akatama said.

"Hell you guys have been great for business. I think I've entertained and served a quarter of your army already." Draco said with a laugh. "What'll ya have?"

"Uh I guess something non alcoholic if you got it." Issei said. Draco handed him a menu.

"Ehh, get me a scotch." Akatama said.

"Have you guys seen Jordan?" Kenshin asked. "I haven't seen hide or feather of the guy all day."

"I haven't." Akatama said.

"I saw him heading for the nearby forest. He seemed...distant." Issei said.

Kenshin nodded. "I'll go looking for him."

"Alright." Akatama said. "So, you went back in time huh?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said drinking down his beer, he waved Draco off. "I'll be back for more in a bit." Draco nodded

"Your mother told me about what happened, she said that because I'm half Kuroshi and my father who was banished might have been among those that died...that I deserved to know." Akatama said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well, if you wanna take a swing at me, go right ahead."

"No." Akatama shook his head. "I never knew my father, he was banished when I was just an infant. You might not have even killed him. He might have already been dead. If anyone deserves my rage, it's Forbesii."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Well anyway, I'm gonna go find Jordan."

"Alright." Akatama said.

"Eh, I'll come with you." Issei said putting the menu down.

"Fine." Kenshin said.

"So, are you alright?" Issei asked. "Y'know...after..."

"I'm fine Issei." Kenshin said. "Did they ever mention what they were doing with Wilheim?"

"No." Issei shook his head.

"Well whatever." Kenshin said before bumping into someone, three different someones to be exact. "...Rami, Rumi, Remi, the hell are you doing here?" He said seeing the blonde, white, and blue haired imps respectively.

"_...Seriously...how?" Issei said staring at Rami's chest. "She's massive!" _

"We're following this guy." Rami said pointing at Issei.

"E-Eh? I'm being stalked by lolis?" Issei said.

"Issei, these are imps, they're basically inexperienced succubi." Kenshin said.

"What's that mean?" Issei said.

"It means these aren't their true forms." Kenshin said.

"Yahuh." Rami said with a grin. "He's right."

"My figure doesn't really change much from this though..." Rumi said with a bored tone. "I just get taller and what all comes with it."

"M-My legs and waist get better to look at...I-I think." Remi said with a nervous look.

"So then her chest would actually look natural?" Issei asked pointing at Rami.

"Hey! I can't help that everything I eat goes right to my tits!" Rami complained.

"She probably still wouldn't be able to fly." Kenshin mused.

"Waahhh! You're a bully!" Rami whined.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Vice Commander?" Issei stated with narrowed eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Oppai Dragon? Why are you complaining about the size of her tits?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I never said that!" Issei said.

"Perverted Issei-Senpai." The five glanced at Koneko who was walking by eating a cake.

"Huh, when did she get here?" Kenshin said as he saw Koneko walk away. He had already talked with everyone after coming down from the mountainside with Alice so he wasn't surprised to see Koneko just waltz by him. He was curious as to where she'd gotten the cake however, but he figured he'd find out eventually. "Well Issei I'll leave you with these three. Also, Rami, Rumi, Remi. If I see or hear you being on ANY of the boats headed for Hellgondo, I'll punish you severely, got it?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Uuu...OK." The imp trio said.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere private and we'll show you what we really look like?" Rami said.

"Whatever..." Rumi said.

"E-Eeeehh?" Remi said.

Kenshin left Issei to it and walked into the nearby forest. "Aagh! Aagh! Aagh! Ragh! Uragh!"

"...?" Kenshin heard Jordan's voice shouting out. He found him launching wind spells at a tree that looked like it was ready to topple at any moment. He slashed his sword out cutting the tree down with a burst of his own wind magic. It fell to the side and Jordan turned to him.

"Oh...Kenshin." Jordan said, his body shaking, dripping with sweat.

"...This has to be the most emotive I've ever seen you Jordan-ossan." Kenshin said. "What's wrong?"

"..." Jordan let out a gruff sigh.

"Tell me or I'm sending you back home." Kenshin said. "The final battle is upon us, I can't have one of the Grand Cardinals with his mind out of sorts."

"..." Jordan extended his left wing out to him. "Hand me something to drink."

"Here." Kenshin said handing him an open water bottle. Jordan took hold of it and knocked it back.

"Aagh...haa..haa..." Jordan drank half and poured the rest on himself to help cool off.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I received a letter from where my people were making our home while this war was going on." Jordan said. "My wife...she's succumbed to her illness..."

"..." Kenshin stared at him before closing his eyes. "My condolences...would you like to return home and..."

"No. She would argue that I am the Grand Cardinal of Wind and the Chieftain of the Harpy tribes...my place is here." Jordan said. "I just need this night to vent."

"Very well, I'll leave you to it, just don't hurt yourself out here." Kenshin said walking past Jordan and deeper into the forest.

"_You know, you could suggest the Homunculus Project to him." Undine said. _

"_I know, but I want to wait a bit to do so, he's grieving and he obviously hates Forbesii who is the Original Homunculus. I wouldn't want to upset him right now." Kenshin thought. _

He walked further into the forest, only to be stopped by a large sword in his path. He glanced over to find Granberia. "What?"

"This is the last chance we'll have before the final battle." Granberia said. "I refuse to believe you're so much more powerful than I am that you can make ME your servant."

"Fine." Kenshin shrugged. "Let's head out to an open area, it would be a shame if we destroyed part of the forest."

"Fine." Granberia said as she followed Kenshin out of the forest. He leaped a distance ahead and turned to her.

"Come at me." Kenshin said gesturing his index finger forward.

"Hn? !" Granberia scowled. "You think you don't even need your sword against me."

"I'll decide when I do." Kenshin said crossing his arms and leaning forward, at her scowling look he shrugged. "I like to start with my sword sheathed."

"Fine." Granberia said before taking off toward him.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened at the speed she possessed. "Hn!" Kenshin brought Kuroi Jigoku halfway out of it's sheathe, blocking the slash.

"Is there a problem? I made you bring your sword out quite early!" Granberia said.

A series of ringing noises resounded throughout the plain as Kenshin and Granberia traded slashes. "Hnn? !" Kenshin leaned back barely avoiding a lash at his face_ "She's got amazing muscle control." Kenshin thought "Shit!" He raised Kuroi Jigoku as she redirected her Ares to slash at Kenshin's face again. _

"Thunder Thrust!" Kenshin shouts stabbing Kuroi Jigoku at Granberia's shoulder.

"Heh..." Granberia ducked under the stab and rammed the butt of Ares' hilt into Kenshin's sternum.

"Guoh!" Kenshin gasped out. "Don't think you've beaten me!" Kenshin said slashing his blade wildly.

"Really now? Death Sword Chaos Star?" Granberia said slashing at him, to divert his slashes.

"Got you." Kenshin smirked. "This is Ninefold Rakshasa!"

"? !" Granberia was knocked back by the final four slashes. "Haa..haa..haa..."

"What's up? Are your steps in this dance already getting light?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

Granberia lifted Ares up high and and flames spiraled around it. "Hrrhhh!" She growled.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened, recognizing the flow of mana running through her sword. "Could it be?"

"Haa!" Granberia slashed her sword down, launching a wide, arcing blast of fire.

"My Katensho? !" Kenshin said. "Hrh!" He slashed his sword out firing his own Katensho to counter it.

"Huuurraaahhh!" Granberia yelled out.

"Haaaa!" Kenshin roared. _"We're evenly matched as far as normal forms go." He thought. _The two attacks exploded, leaving their users unharmed.

"Hm?" Xenovia, who was training nearby noticed the explosion and went to investigate. She came upon Kenshin and Granberia staring each other down. "What are they doing?" She wondered.

Kenshin slashed his sword outward. "Alright then! That was a satisfactory warm up, let's get serious now Granberia."

"Get serious? I'm already serious!" Granberia snapped.

"Hmph. What I mean is this." Kenshin said.

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"Khh!" Granberia grunted as Kenshin assumed his Balance Breaker.

"_He's going into his Balance Breaker against his own Knight?" Xenovia wondered._

"Come now, Akatama can do this to some extent, though not on my level of course." Kenshin said.

"I can't..." Granberia growled, glaring at the ground.

"...You..." Kenshin said with a scowl after a few moments. "You have been bothering me for this fight for quite some time now, you've seen quite well what I could do at this point." Kenshin said. "Yet you still persisted. If you cannot get any stronger than this...then you have wasted my time!"

"! !" Granberia's eyes widened as Kenshin appeared in front of her, driving Kuroi Jigoku's hilt into her stomach. "Guohh!" She doubled over, the wind being driven out of her. Kenshin quickly took her back and swung his leg into her side, knocking her away. Kenshin then took off, taking her back again.

"Don't fall!" Kenshin said grabbing her by the back of her armor and throwing her over head and leaped up, punching her further upward. "You thought to challenge ME with such pitiful resolve? !"

"What is he doing? I've never seen this from him before." Xenovia whispered.

"Guuh..." Granberia grunted weakly. "I...con..."

Kenshin quickly cut her off and held her up by her armor. "If you concede to me, in a fight YOU wanted, just because I got a little stronger, then you have no right to call yourself a warrior! You won't be going to Hellgondo, and I will break your sword and give you one more befitting your strength. If you don't want to lose any more than that, then show me what you're really made of!"

"Grh!" Granberia grabbed Kenshin's wrist and threw him off. "You..." She growled. "You think you can just toss me by the wayside...insult MY pride, and threaten to take all that I AM? !"

"Hmph. You haven't shown me much." Kenshin said.

"If you even try it, I'll never forgive you!" Granberia roared as the elements spiraled around her.

"Hoo?" Kenshin said. _"She's mixing Touki in subconsciously." He thought. _"? !" His eyes widened as Granberia appeared in front of him and swung Ares broadside into his chest. "Ghh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Graaahhh! !" Granberia roared still charging him from the front as he was knocked back. Kenshin caught his bearings. The two traded sword strikes again and again.

"_Huh, I'm using Ninefold Rakshasa and she's keeping up this time." Kenshin thought. _

Granberia slammed their swords to the ground and punched Kenshin in the face. "Tch!" She scowled as Kenshin ducked under the second punch and swept her legs out from under her. She caught herself and kicked Kenshin in the chest.

"? !" Kenshin caught himself again as he went flying back only to see a large burst of flames roaring right toward him.

"_Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!" _Granberia shouts cutting forward, sending more and more flames right at him.

"Kenshin's being overpowered?" Xenovia said with wide eyes.

"Guuaaahh!" Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku and his naginata to defend.

"What do you think of my 'pitiful' resolve now? !" Granberia shouts.

"...Heh." Kenshin smirked and slashed outward, dispersing her flames with a burst of wind.

"Graaahhh! !" Granberia rushed Kenshin, holding her sword in an iai position. _"Serene Blazing Demon Sword!" _

"_Earth Guard!" _Kenshin said catching her blade.

"? !" Granberia stared at him in shock. The elements around her lessening in strength.

"Very good." Kenshin said. "Don't ever forget that feeling."

"Then..." Granberia stepped back.

"For the record I was never going to destroy your sword." Kenshin said. "Salamander tells me that was a keepsake from your mother. I could never destroy something that holds such sentimental value to you."

"Then, you deliberately acted this way to..." Granberia said.

"You've been the strongest Dragon here in Makai for awhile, so the fact that someone stood out there, stronger than you in the same arts as you scared you, even if you didn't realize it. You had forgotten what it felt like to be weak." Kenshin said. "So I transformed your fear into rage. I will never forget the feeling of weakness. So you shouldn't either."

"Right..." Granberia said.

"Now, do it again." Kenshin said.

"What?" Granberia said.

"Do it again, I want to observe it when you're not trying to lop my head off." Kenshin said.

"Ruuaah!" Granberia shouts, the elements spiraling around her.

"Excellent." Kenshin said. "You had your power be satisfactory enough for too long so you plateaued in your training."

"It's not really that." Granberia said. "I ran out of strong people to train with."

"Well, that won't ever happen again." Kenshin smirked. "Now, there's something else I wish to show you."

"?" Granberia looked over, seeing a Clone Kenshin walking up to the real one. "What is that?" She said seeing the elements spiraling around the clone's blade.

The clone touched it's sword to Kenshin's sword and transferred the elements to it. "This particular attack is called Quadruple Giga. It's an attack using all four elements with a control number between one to ten amplified exponentially by the fourth power." Kenshin said. "You do understand that, do you?"

"I do, you needn't explain any further." Granberia said.

"Well, I won't be using this against you, however this is something I can do with it." Kenshin said.

"? !" Granberia watched in shock and awe as the elements around Kenshin's sword moved from the blade to his body. His armor being destroyed and the jewels fusing into his skin. "...So...powerful..."

"This form is called the Vessel of the Elements, though I've recently learned it was my state of Dragonic Outrage." Kenshin said. "In exchange for it tearing my body to shreds slowly from the inside, I am granted greatly increased speed, strength, magical strength and serenity." Kenshin said.

"The Vessel of the Elements..." Granberia said.

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared in front of her, driving his knee into her stomach. Driving the wind out of her and knocking her on her back. "Don't forget the pain of this loss."

Kenshin dropped from the Vessel of the Elements and extended his hand to her. Granberia pulled herself up. "You're pretty strong, I can see why you're one of Alice's trusted warriors." Kenshin said with a calm smile.

"I accept that fact that you're stronger than me, but if you slack at all in your training, I will surpass you." Granberia said.

"Heh" Kenshin grinned widely. "That's the spirit."

"Well, I suppose I'll retire for the night, if we're to be leaving tomorrow." Granberia said.

"Very well." Kenshin shrugged. Granberia nodded and left. He closed his eyes. "You know Xenovia, I don't mind an audience, but this was kind of a private matter."

"How long did you know I was there?" Xenovia said walking out of the brush.

"After I used the Balance Breaker." Kenshin said.

"What brought that cruel act on?" Xenovia asked.

"Because she needed the inspiration." Kenshin shrugged. "You were watching, you heard my explanation."

"Could I...maybe train with you?" Xenovia asked.

"Hmm?" Kenshin said. "Well of course, but let's wait until we're back home however why do you ask?"

"Durandal, even now I'm having a lot of trouble controlling it's powerful aura." Xenovia said.

"I see. You want to be put in situations where you have to get it done like I just did with Granberia." Kenshin said. "Well, we'll see what we can do when we get home."

"Thanks." Xenovia smiled.

"Hmn..." Kenshin stared at her.

"Wh-What?" Xenovia said, her face growing warm as Kenshin stared right at her face.

"Hold still." Kenshin said placing his hands on her cheeks. "...Aah." Kenshin said.

"?" Xenovia watched as a section of Kenshin's bangs turned purple.

"There." Kenshin said with a smile. "Thanks."

"You changed your hair?" Xenovia said.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something to remember Luka by, and your hair gave me the inspiration for it." Kenshin said

"My hair?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah, that section on your bangs that's green." Kenshin said pointing at the place in question.

"?" Xenovia tilted her head forward and looked at it. "Oh, I see, I sometimes forget it's even there honestly."

"Well I like it." Kenshin chuckled. "Alright, let's get back."

"OK." Xenovia said.

(Break)

_The next night, late. _

"So, while we were gone, you took out the blockade again?" Kenshin asked Akatama as they sailed toward Hellgondo.

"Yes. It was nothing major We did it while from the sides of Gold Port and even managed to keep most of the ships afloat, it's part of the reason the Gorgon's eye surrendered. They were expecting another thunderstorm, but instead were attacked by Lady Kraken, Poseidoness and Laura, Queen of the Mermaids and her people." Akatama said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "I was so busy I completely forgot that Laura and her people declared for us."

"It's no big deal. We Grand Cardinals met with her for you and Alice. I also secured the alliance with the elves." Akatama said.

"That shouldn't have been too hard seeing as the Elf Queen's your mother." Kenshin said. "What's the deal with Lord Sabasa? Why'd he wait till now to commit troops to our cause as well as himself?"

"He said he didn't want any of his men falling before anything short of the battle against Forbesii." Akatama said.

Kenshin glanced over at the Sabasa ship. "Why didn't he just say that, we would have understood."

"There was also the Gold Region's capture. With the Gold Region no longer under Forbesii's control he didn't have to worry about the protection of his region as much." Granberia said walking up to them.

"I see." Kenshin said. "What is Alice doing? We're almost to Hellgondo. If what the ship's captains are saying is correct."

"She's sleeping, do you want me to wake her up?" Granberia asked.

"...No." Kenshin said. "I think it would be best if Alice hung in the back, if she falls the battle is lost."

"If she falls, we lose the reason we've been fighting this war." Akatama said. "I agree with you. So you will lead the charge then?"

"Yes." Kenshin said.

"Very well, we'll spread the message." Akatama said.

"Hold." Kenshin said. "Tell Jordan I want his fastest, strongest harpy near Kazumi Asakura at all times, we need her on the move if we're going to keep watch on the battle. The spread of the callouts will be handled by Erubetie, Chachamaru and the harpies."

"Alright." Akatama said. "What about Ladies Kraken, Poseidoness and Laura, as well as her people.

"They've got the Last Perimeter. If anything Homunculus gets past us and into the water it's their job to turn them back or destroy them, We're also expecting a navel battle as well." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Akatama said as he and Granberia both left.

"Kenshin." He turned to find Rias, Sona, Serafall, Grayfia and Rasai. "Just to be clear, if we have to, who is cleared to combat the Demon King?" Sona asked. "Other than you of course."

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Tamamo, Granberia, Alma, The Grand Cardinals, Yukari, Miyuki, Evangeline, Then from your peerage Rias, I only want to see Issei, Kiba and Xenovia trying to combat him up front. You, Akeno and Rossweisse are clear to pepper him from a distance. From yours Sona...Only Saji. Vritra's Sacred Gears could prove useful here. As for anyone else...only Grayfia and Serafall from the rest of the Devils. Azazel can hold his own, as can Yasaka-Sama. Other than that I do not want to see anyone else trying to fight him unless things have turned terribly dire for us. Tell Kazumi and Chachamaru to keep an eye on Forbesii, if a weakness becomes apparent, I want to know about it immediately."

"What about from Vali's team?" Rasai asked.

"They already know their assignments." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Grayfia said.

"OK, leave it to us." Serafall said raising her fist.

"Alright, go and finish preparations and spread this around. Miyuki should already know I was going to designate certain people to fight Forbesii, I just needed time to think about it." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Rias, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall and Rasai all nod and leave Kenshin alone.

A circle appeared next to his head. "Kenshin."

"Tiamat." Kenshin said. "Are you feeling better since the fight against Vali?"

"Yes, I'll be at the battlefield when you arrive." Tiamat said.

"Good. You're also one of the ones I want on Forbesii if things take a turn for the worst." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Tiamat growled. "I can't wait to tear him limb from limb."

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "You and me both Tiamat, you and me both."

"If that's all, I'll see you at the battlefield." Tiamat said.

"Hellgondo is on the horizon Kuroshi-Sama!" The ship's captain said.

"Signal the other ships that we will make port first!" Kenshin said. "Make port five ships at a time!"

(break)

_The Next Morning_

_On the Southern Shores of Hellgondo. _

Hours later, the sun was overhead, it was early afternoon as the last of the ships made port. "What should we do?" The Ship's Captain said.

"Blockade." Kenshin said. "Help Ladies Kraken, Poseidoness and Laura with taking down anything that gets out of Rashoumen. These are the strategies suggested by our strategists so you aren't just sitting back."

"What about Lady Alipheese?" The Ship's Captain asked.

"When she wakes, tell her that her Vice Commander made a judgment call and moved ahead." Kenshin said.

"Yes." He said as he walked back to the ship. "Good Luck and may the Dark Goddess bless your endeavor."

"Thank you." Kenshin said as he walked through the armed forces he had amassed. He stepped ahead of the front of them and turned to face them. "ATTENTION! !"

"!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Kenshin.

"Good, now that I have your attention, listen up!" Kenshin said. "I don't think I need to tell you how important this battle is, you're here...you know how important the events of this day will be to Makai! If we win, we re-secure the future of the Youkai Homeworld, wresting it away from a tyrant, but if we fall...if we fall then it's thousands upon thousands of years of youkai legacy, all ending at once...it will be like we were never there at all...if that is to be our fate...then let us go out fighting...not like cowards."

"..." Everyone stared at Kenshin.

"However! Seeing as we're here, let's deny ourselves such a gruesome fate...and defeat the coward king and his so called infinite army!" Kenshin shouts before smacking his chest. "I am willing to give all that I am to this battle! Are you? !"

"Absolutely, Sir!" Everyone shouts.

"I can't hear you? ! ARE YOU WILLING? ! !" Kenshin roared.

"ABSOLUTELY, SIR! !" Everyone roared back.

"Good! This battle does not end until Demon King Forbesii falls in defeat! No matter who falls, you must keep fighting! To run from this battle is to insult the memories of your comrades, of your family and home! You will be given no quarter, so give none right back...and take from them, EVERYTHING!" Kenshin said turning to the north. "You all have your assignments. While the main force and I will attack Forbesii head on, the nexus of this Infinite army will need to be located and dealt with! Those of you belonging to that group will answer to Fallen Angel Azazel."

Azazel stepped forward. "We have the easy job ladies and gentlemen, when I give the word, we will split off from the main force and track down where the Demon King is making his army. I, myself will oversee the shut down."

Everyone nodded. Kenshin unsheathed his sword. "Youkai Revolution! This is the last day we will ever fight together! Let us make it a memorable one."

"Sir!" The Youkai Revolution chorused.

"Now...CHARGE! !" Kenshin shouts as he took off. The Youkai Revolution, the devil, angel and fallen angel combined forces at his back.

(break)

_Demon King Castle. _

Forbesii walked out of the front steps of the castle. He could feel the earth quaking beneath him ever so slightly. "Hmn..." A calm smile tugged at his lips. "He's finally arrived."

"What shall I do?" Forbesii turned to an echidna lamia standing in the shadows.

"You will lead the preliminary forces, go out and meet Kenshin-kun on the field of battle and let's see what his forces are truly made of." Forbesii said.

"Yes." The echidna lamia disappeared.

"Hmhmhmhmhm..." Forbesii let out a chuckle. "Come Kuroshi Kenshin-kun...make it past that force and meet me in Rashoumen...I've got a surprise waiting for you." He said with an emotionless smirk as multiple figures started to walk out of the castle behind him. "Let us see if the Kuroshi and Tsuki legacy ends with a roar or a whimper."

(chapter end)

Draconis: There we go.

Kenshin: Just you wait Forbesii...

Alice: I have a couple of problems.

Draconis: What?

Alice: The lemon. Shouldn't I be able to take control of him in that regard, considering where I'm from?

Draconis: Figured this might come up. Sorry, but if I tried to write a lemon closer to what Monster Girl Quest entails, I feel it would have dragged on.

Alice: OK, why am I sitting out the final battle.

Draconis: Just the start.

Alice: Very well...

Draconis: Also there's a harem update.

Kenshin: Same as before.

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Chachamaru, Erubetie, Yura, Imp Trio, Kiyome(Beast tamer, forgot to add earlier)

Kenshin: I had a lemon with Alice and she's not in?

Draconis: I don't know what I'm going to do with her right as this point, because I have nothing planned for her after this arc at the moment.

Issei: Well to be fair, it's not like there's much planed for Kunou or Yasaka-Sama either.

Draconis: True. Still plenty of time left.

Anyway, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	65. An Army of Mimicry

Draconis: Easy Kenshin, you'll get him soon enough.

Kenshin: What? I'm just going past you and Forbesii to get a drink.

Forbesii: Whatever you say.

Draconis: Whatever

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 65

An Army of Mimicry

Draconis: Begin. Also I'm closing the poll, no ones voted on it in three chapters.

(start)

Out in the ocean. Kraken and Poseidoness stood together underwater. "So, are you ready?" Poseidoness asked, already transformed into her beast form, multiple red tentacles spanning out in several directions.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Kraken said. "What's taking Laura so long."

"The Drowned City is a ways away from here." The two turned to find a mermaid with dull blue eyes pale skin and a deep blue tailfin. "It's why I don't often come to council meetings in person unless my presences is implicitly requested."

"Aah, it's nice to see you Laura." Kraken said.

"My people are all in position." Laura said before looking above them. "What's going on there?" She said seeing ships.

"Above water support I guess." Kraken said.

"It is. One of the captains is a descendant of mine." Poseidoness said. "Pass the message along to your people that they are to avoid the barrels they're going to drop in the water."

"Aaah, Depth Charges." Laura nodded and got in touch with her general. "The ships above you are friendly, avoid their barrels, they're depth charges."

"Yes Laura-Sama. I will pass this intel along." The voice on the other line said.

"Hm?" Kraken looked out toward Hellgondo. "We got company."

"Finally." Poseidoness said.

"Is it the same for you?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm receiving reports from the our lieutenants that aquatic type youkai are pouring into the sea from Hellgondo." Her general said.

"OK, just like Akatama-San told us. Look for the core, destroy it and move on and keep an eye out for your clone." Laura said.

"Yes Laura-Sama."

(break)

_Meanwhile, on the actual continent. _

Everyone was rushing forward. "How much further Kenshin-kun? !" Kiba asked.

"Tamamo?" Kenshin said.

"It shouldn't be too much further now." Tamamo said. "Hellgondo, while it is the continent where the capitol is situated, it's also the smallest overall continent in Makai."

"Well there's your answer." Kenshin said.

"Hey!" Kazumi called out from above. "We got company!"

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "Looks like Forbesii's rolling out the welcome wagon for us! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! !"

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" The battle cry spread throughout the Youkai Revolution.

"Kazumi do you see any targets we should be concerned about?" Kenshin asked.

"Hang on." Kazumi said. "...Not right off hand no, I'll keep you updated."

"OK." Kenshin said as he got in contact with the devils, Irina and Azazel. "Alright, this seems to just be a preliminary force. Take them down fast and move on."

"Got it." Rias and her peerage said.

"Understood." Sona and hers said.

"Roger that." Tamamo and the rest of Kenshin's peerage said.

"This should be simple." Vali said.

"Don't underestimate them too much. This is part of the force Forbesii kept here after all." Rasai said.

"Thanks Rasai I was just about to say that, but at the same time, Vali does have a point, if it's just ranks and files we might lose troops sure, but as long as we're careful we should be fine." Kenshin said.

"Still, keep an eye out." Grayfia said.

"Yeah, there's still no telling what's hidden in their ranks." Serafall said.

"Also, Azazel now would probably be a good time for you and your group to split." Kenshin said. "We'll cover your path."

"Got it. On me!" Azazel called out.

"Hey! Part of their force is splitting!" Members of the Homunculi force shouted.

"Hold! We don't need to give these rebels any advantages! Let the others handle it. In case you haven't noticed, the Vice Commander himself charges at us!"

"Hah! Glad to see I inspire such fear!" Kenshin smirked, leaping into their forces with Issei and Vali at his sides. _** "Balance BREAK!" **_

"_**Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" **_

"_**Vanishing Dragon! Balance Breaker!"  
**_

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"But in all seriousness." Vali said.

"He's not the only one you should worry about." Issei said. _"Dragon Shot!" _

"_Norse Lightning!" Vali shouts. _

"_Katensho!_" Kenshin shouts.

The three attacks cut through the homunculi ranks. "Get them!"

"Yahaha!" Bikou said appearing next to Vali and batting some away with his staff.

"Haa!" Yukari shouts appearing in front of Kenshin and carving up anyone stupid enough to charge Kenshin.

"_Sword Birth!" _A eruption of swords halted the progress of any homunculi going toward Issei.

"Grh...!"

"Send the rest." Kenshin said.

"Get in there, all of you!" Lord Sabasa shouts.

The Youkai Revolution rushes in and collides with the Homunculus Army. "Devils, Irina, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, Cardinals and Taiyoukai pace yourselves we still got more to fight!" Kenshin said.

"Right, leave the grunts to our grunts!" Miyuki said. "We can't afford to spend too much effort here."

"We hear you and already realize that." Reina said sending a burst of wind outward, taking several homunculi out.

"Yeah I mean some of us have fought in a war before." Sheena said ramming a lightning covered fist through a homunculus' chest.

"I know, we look to you experienced ones to guide those without." Kenshin said.

A circle appeared next to Kenshin's head. "Kenshin, incoming three o'clock!"

"? !" Kenshin bent over backward as a spinning gold plate, enchanted by wind magic nearly split him in two. He let himself fall back and flipped back onto his feet. He looked to where the plate came from only to then stare in shock. "What? !"

"No..." Tamamo said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"So you're Kenshin. I must admit, I'm impressed. The youkai haven't been this united since before I took throne."

The woman who spoke had blue-violet skin, a deep red snake tail that got lighter near the tip. She wore a similar top as Alice, but her chest was far bigger and instead of skirt Alice wore, this woman wore a cloth with one plate attached to it. Another similar plate came back to her and attached to the cloth. She also had two very thick black horns protruding from the back of her head and curving around to point forward.

"No, Alipheese the Fifteenth? !" Tamamo shouts. "Azazel said that the limit on the Homunculus Project was five years!"

"My body was exhumed roughly two years after my death." Alice XV said. "Through exhaustive means, my body was treated of all wounds and was revived, but then I was put to sleep. I was designated as a secret weapon if there was ever a rebellion."

"...Bastard..." Kenshin growled with a deep scowl, his hatred for Forbesii growing.

"I hear you killed Shin Tatsu. I saw him after he did the same thing I did...I berated him for it, but you must take me down as well." Alice XV said.

"Kenshin, you need to continue on." Yukari said. "Let me handle her."

"No, let me do it, we have a history together. I should be the one to lay her back to rest." Sheena said.

"Kenshin...?" Tamamo said seeing him stare hard at Alice XV.

"I'll do it." Kenshin said. "She needs to be dealt with quickly and if Alice comes to the battlefield, I sure as hell don't want her fighting her own mother. Besides. I don't have a history with her. There's no mind games she can play with me."

"He is right. He is probably the best opponent." Alice XV said.

"Finish up and move on, I'll catch up." Kenshin said.

"Right...this is after all why we slotted alternative opponents for Forbesii." Yukari nodded. "Good luck."

Everyone gave Kenshin and Alice XV some space. "Tell me, before we begin...how is she?" Alice XV asked.

"She is alright." Kenshin said. "She's currently sleeping, or at least I hope she is."

"You aren't the only one." Alice XV said with her eyes closed. "It's good to hear she is still alive."

"I don't care what Forbesii was to you two, but Alice was your real daughter. You should have never offered up your own life." Kenshin said. "Same with Shin!" He leaped toward Alice XV. _"Flash Kill!" _

"Hn!" Alice XV raised both gold plates and defended against the attack.

"I saw the event of your death through a dream." Kenshin said. "Your daughter never truly got over your death!"

"I realize this, but you haven't had children before, so who are you to comment on my decision?" Alice XV asked as her gold plates glew and a burst of wind blew Kenshin back.

"Hah! What do I know? I know that because you refused to deal with Forbesii properly. It inflicted untold damage on Makai." Kenshin said.

"Hmn!" Alice XV extended her hand at Kenshin. _"Frost Ozma!" _

"!" Kenshin flew away as the area around him exploded in ice.

Alice XV took his back and sent the tip of her tail at his head. "? !" She watched as Kenshin moved his head out of the way and caught it, turning and driving his palm into her ribcage. "Ghn!" Blood filled her mouth as she was sent flying back.

"_Hn...so it really is her reanimated corpse, same with Dad and Shin." Kenshin thought as the Fifteenth Demon Queen caught herself in mid air. _

"Hahaha, I see you're worthy of the power bestowed upon you." Alice XV said. "It pleases me to see the future of Makai, potentially in good hands."

"Stop posturing and let's continue." Kenshin said holding Kuroi Jigoku at the ready.

"Of course, but in this form, I stand no chance against you." Alice XV said.

"Hn?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Have you ever felt it odd that my daughter Alice overflows with dark magic, that I do as well?" Alice XV said.

"What are you on about?" Kenshin said.

"This is because dark magic runs unrestrained in and out of our bodies." Alice XV said. "So, what would happen if that magic were to be compressed."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened in realization.

A dark aura surrounded Alice XV's body and grew thicker and more oppressive by the second. "Shit!" Kenshin took off toward her.

"? !" Tamamo looked up after batting a homunculus away with her tails. "No...that's a technique of the Dark Goddess'!"

Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku at Alice XV only to have it collide against the shell of pure power exuding off of her. "Ghh!"

"Haa!" Alice XV shouted out, a pulse of her power sending Kenshin flying backward.

"Hn!" Kenshin stabilized himself and looked out at Alice XV. Her lamia features were gone, replaced by more human ones.

"This form can be held by either our lamia bodies or human forms, I just find it easier to fight in this human form." Alice XV said crossing her arms.

"..." Kenshin glared hard at her. _"Damn, this just got a whole lot harder." _His eyes widened as the Fifteenth Demon Queen disappeared.

"Behind you." Alice XV said.

"? !" Kenshin turned and raised his sword and naginata to defend against her punch. _"Damn! Her physical power has increased greatly, and I can barely sense her in a serene state!" _

"Graah!" Alice XV shouted knocking him back.

"What just happened? How did she grow so powerful?" Rias asked, landing next to Tamamo, blasting homunculi away with her magic.

"It's a secret, forbidden technique of the Fateburn clan." Tamamo said. "Their dark magic is so potent it has to waft around the body at most times or else it drives them to madness. It was dubbed the Vessel of Darkness when the Dark Goddess first used it."

"Kenshin..." Rias said looking up at Kenshin trading blows with Alice XV. "Be careful."

(break)

_Back at the ships. _

"!" Alice shot out of the bed she was laying in. "Uhn...how long was I out?" She wondered to herself as she left the bed and went outside. "? !" She noticed the clear signs of the ship's crew doing battle. She ran down the ship's captain. "Hey, where is everyone, where's Kenshin?"

"The Vice Commander made a judgment call and decided to leave without you m'lady." The Captain said. "Akatama of the Grand Cardinals rationalized it saying if you fell, we'd lose the reason we were even fighting this war."

"..." Alice narrowed her eyes and looked out toward Hellgondo. "So the battle's already underway."

"Here it is." The Captain nodded. "I wouldn't know about over there on land, but we've been dropping depth charges for about an hour now."

"I see, keep up the good work, but I'm heading to the battlefield. I need to be with my people as they fight." Alice said.

"I see, may the Dark Goddess watch over you my Queen." The Captain said with a respectful bow.

"And you as well." Alice said as she teleported off the ship and onto the shores. A rouge homunculus saw and charged her. Their reward was to be crushed by Alice's coiling tail until their core broke. She moved north. "Well, Hellgondo hasn't changed much." She mused.

(Boom! Boom!)

"Huh?" Alice said as she heard the sounds of a fierce clash. "That sounds pretty far away, but I can hear it?"

She closed her eyes sensing outward. "Kenshin's fighting someone...but who?" She moved faster to the north, anxious to find out what was stalling her Vice Commander's charge. It was too close for him to already be at Rashoumen. It wasn't until she traveled a fourth of the way that she recognized the other signature. "That's-? !" She took off at her own version of a dead sprint.

Back with Kenshin. He was knocked back and landed on his feet. "Kenshin, tag out! Let me take over!" Yukari said.

"Why are you STILL here? ! I said to move on, all of you!" Kenshin shouts. "Shit!" He used Ninefold Rakshasa as a massive ball of flame shot toward him, cutting it down to nothing. "? !" Kenshin was decked in the face by Alice XV. He grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder, slamming her to the ground.

"Krh, Yukari I hate to say it, but he's right we're just in the way and my true form is better served for fighting Forbesii." Tamamo said with a vexed look.

"Yeah, we should get moving and let Kenshin handle this." Issei said.

"I concur." Vali said. "We've already mopped up the preliminary force."

"Fine, hurry up and win!" Yukari said.

"Tamamo, until I return you're in charge!" Kenshin said as they all took off. He stared hard at Alice XV

"Forbesii wasn't always the way he is now." Alice XV said.

"I don't care, the less I know about the bastard, the easier it will be for me to slice him to ribbons." Kenshin scowled. "I already got this talk from Shin. But you know, it's kind of hard to see your point when he's doing all this shady shit!"

"I'm not saying this for him and in the end I don't think Shin Tatsu was either. We are merely explaining why we couldn't bring ourselves to kill him." Alice XV said.

"I don't get how you can continue to defend him even have he disturbed your final rest and is pitting you against your daughter!" Kenshin said leaping toward her. _"Devastating Gale: Flash Kill!" _He slashed outward at the Fifteenth Demon Queen.

"!" Alice XV dove out of the way only to look up. "? !"

"_Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia!" Kenshin shouts. _

(crash!)

Alice XV narrowly dodged out of the way at the last second. Kenshin turned and slashed to his left. _"Katensho!" _

"Gah!" Alice XV shouts, crossing her arms to defend herself.

"_Crushing Flame Profusion!" _He punched at her, his fist colliding against her arms.

"Ghh! So powerful...!" Alice XV said as she was blown backward.

Kenshin moved above her and threw a couple of charms ahead of them. _"Daichi Guntou! Gekietsu Kumori no Mai: Shadow Binds!" _

"Guuaahhhh! !" Alice XV cried out, numerous fists of earth slamming into her back as strands of black magic tied her to the ground.

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" Kenshin shouts burying his fist into the Fifteenth Demon Queen's stomach. _

"Haa...haa...haa..." Kenshin stood over her. "Now, I'll leave you here, tied up and be on my wa-!"

"You really think you had me, didn't you?"

Kenshin felt a bone jarring punch land into the small of his back. "Guuah? !" Kenshin was sent tumbling painfully away. "Grrhh...!" He pushed himself up.

"_Kenshin give yourself a second to heal! The small of your back, specifically your spine is cracked!" Undine said. _

"_Put some slime on it, hold it together while it heals. I'll try not to take anymore shots there." _Kenshin thought.

"..." Alice XV looked him over. "Your body is shaking, though I'd imagine it's not from fear. You haven't been scared of me this entire time. That punch must have cracked your spine."

"Grh..." Kenshin scowled.

"The techniques you're using, the sword ones anyway, those aren't the ones Shin Tatsu knows. Yet you claim to be a student of his."

"I was, but I was unable to finish training under him." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Then who finished your training?" Alice XV asked.

"Kuroshi Ragnarok." Kenshin answered.

"..." Alice XV stared at him. "The First King of Demons who has been dead since the Divine Wars which shook Makai to it's core...you honestly expect me to believe that? !" She said taking off right at him.

"I don't expect you to believe shit!" Kenshin said taking off toward her as well, holding his naginata spinning behind him. "Haa! !" Kenshin threw his hand forward, his naginata colliding against her dark mana infused fist.

"Haaaaaa! !" Alice XV roared out.

"Rrrraaahhhh! !" Kenshin roared back. "Something else for you not to believe. Not only did he train me! I'm also his reincarnation!"

An explosion of dark and elemental magic separated the two. _"Alright Kenshin your back is healed!" Undine said. _

"_Right, get ready! I'm going to end this with the Quadruple Giga!" Kenshin thought. _

The two rushed toward each other again, but before they met, a figure appeared and knocked an attack away from Kenshin's back.

"? !" Kenshin looked back not only seeing Alice XV, meaning he had been given the slip again, but her daughter. "Alice? !"

"Kenshin, what are you doing here? You should be leading the charge not back here fighting an underling." Alice said keeping her eyes on Alice XV.

"Yes, but Alice don't you know who th-!" Kenshin was cut off.

"I know exactly who this is, but the point remains that she is not the one you're supposed to be fighting." Alice said. "You were too impatient to win...and I know what it is you were no doubt trying to do." Alice said.

"..." Kenshin stared at her back.

"But, from the moment Father's corpse appeared from Masouen and that Sitri girl's peerage told me what happened. I had begun to resolve myself for this." Alice said. "This is a Fateburn family matter."

"But..." Kenshin said.

"Are you arguing with your superior officer?" Alice said. "You have no place in this conflict, please leave."

"Nn..." Kenshin stared at her back, not budging.

"Please Kenshin, she is my mother...let me lay her back to rest." Alice said.

Kenshin clenched his fists and sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry." He said before he took off.

"Alice..." Alice XV said.

"..." Alice stared at her mother.

"No...no words can be said to take back what I did." Alice XV said closing her eyes.

"Tamamo explained it to me after I was old enough to understand it...I didn't like it, but I understood what you were trying to do..." Alice said. "Even if you failed...I'm the one who let him on the throne."

"I see..." Alice XV said. "But what will you do? I passed long before I could ever teach you the technique I'm using."

"And you think that stopped me?" Alice said.

"Hm? !" Alice XV said as dark mana began to swirl and pool around Alice's body, growing in strength by the second. "

Before long Alice stood in front of her mother in her own human form. "Like you, I found it much easier and less entrapping to move in this form." Alice said. "I only just mastered it recently."

"...Hmn!" Alice XV couldn't help the prideful smile that stretched across her face. "I see, just so you know every second I spend tied to this corpse, is another second my soul cries out in agony. Don't think of fighting me to a draw so that Kenshin boya can defeat Forbesii without me dying again...I am tired..."

"I know." Alice said closing her eyes. "That's what I came here to do. To defeat him and put you to rest again!" She said appearing in front of her mother and punching at her face.

"Grh!" Alice XV grunted grabbing her daughter's wrist, holding her back.

Suddenly Alice's fist came unclenched. _"Omega Fire!" _She shouts.

"? !" Alice XV's eyes widened as an explosion engulfed them both.

(break)

Tamamo and the rest of the Revolution arrived in the outskirts of a large city. "We're here." Tamamo said. "Alright! Spread out in formation and scour the capitol! If Hellgondo is the last bastion, then we've just arrived at the battlefield!"

"Yes!" The Youkai Revolution charged into the city. Meanwhile the Grand Cardinals, Devils, Irina, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, and Sextum walked into the city.

"This is a big place." Issei said as he looked around.

"Mmn...I kinda feel like some devil cities are bigger." Serafall replied.

"We only have access to half our total world's sphere of course the city's going to look small compared to some Underworld cities." Tamamo said.

"OK jeez, I didn't mean to offend." Serafall said with a wince.

The group proceeded deeper into the city until Le Fay's head snapped upward, as did Irina's. "We're being watched."

"Oh dear, It seems I've been spotted."

"..." Tamamo narrowed her eyes into a scowl. "You're actually coming out to meet us on the battlefield yourself Forbesii?"

A small crash was heard as the Sixteenth King of Demons landed in front of them. "Whether I wait in the back or appear in the front makes little difference. I am eager to squash this insipid rebellion." Forbesii said with a calm, emotionless smile.

"Arrogant prick." Inutora growled.

"Is it arrogance when I've proven time and again that I cannot be bested?" Forbesii asked.

"You have yet to fight us." Vali said removing his helmet.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...you devils who suffer from light and holy bane even worse than the youkai do?" Forbesii asked.

"Then how about a dragon? !"

"Hooo?" Forbesii said seeing Tiamat land in front of them in her human form. "Hello again Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. I see you got rid of the collar I worked so painstakingly hard on for you."

Tiamat bristled at this. "You got lucky last time false demon, such a thing will not occur again!" She appeared above him in an instant both hands overhead. She swung them downward.

"Hmn." Forbesii made no move to avoid as a figure stopped Tiamat cold.

"? !" Tiamat's eyes widened in shock as she was stopped...by herself.

"What? !" Grayfia said.

"Hey, I thought he couldn't to make a fake of Tiamat! That's why he had to enslave her!" Saji shouts.

"Hmhmhmhm, it wasn't that I couldn't. I was just missing something." Forbesii said as Tiamat and H-Tiamat separated.

"My DNA." Tiamat growled.

"Exactly." Forbesii said, his smile becoming more callous. "Let's see who is stronger, the original...or the homunculus."

"Well that's all well and good, but you're forgetting there's more than just her!" Bikou said swinging his extended staff at Forbesii.

"Hmn..." Forbesii raised the Tsurugi no Kami above his head to defend as another figure shot past him and buried his fist into Bikou's stomach.

"Guah? !" Bikou spat out blood. He looked up only to recoil. "What the? !"

Standing before him was himself. "You see...I didn't just stop there." Forbesii said. "Kenshin-kun was allowed to go out and enlist the help of devils, a fallen angel...and even an angel...so I thought...why don't I do the same."

"? ! !" Everyone's eyes widened as they found themselves standing across from themselves.

"Nngh..." Yukari scowled.

"What in the hell? !" Issei said in shock.

"..." Grayfia went silent.

"I've heard of imitation being the sincerest form of flattery, but this is nuts!" Serafall shouts.

"You see, how can you even think about taking me on, when you'll be so busy trying to kill yourselves." Forbesii said with a smirk.

"_Please tell me he didn't discover the seal on me...if he did, it could be only a matter of time before he breaks it, one by one until only Mother remains." Tamamo thought, scowling at Forbesii. _

"Yes, I didn't bother with the support ranks however. So the ones known as Ravel Phenex, Asia Argento and the one who was too pathetic to homunculize, Gasper Vladi can relax. But there was also one person I could not homunculize." He said he shot forward.

"That would be me, wouldn't it? !"

Forbesii was kicked back by none other than Kenshin. "Aah, Kenshin-kun...I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Forbesii..." Kenshin scowled as he looked out at Forbesii's homunculus force. "How did you get your hands on their DNA?"

"It was during my time with Rizevim's Khaos Brigade...you would not believe how lax the Sitri hospitals security system is." Forbesii said. "You'd think they'd be more cautious with all the things they have on file. It was easy enough to replicate and or steal."

"Krh...!" Sona growled.

Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku, the elements already starting to spiral around it. "Does your audacity know no bounds? You did this, and you are even using Alice's own mother against her? !"

"One must take every advantage one can get." Forbesii said with a small smirk.

"You piece of shit..." Kenshin growled.

"Alright, everyone spread out and take out your doubles." Tamamo said keeping an eye on her own homunculus.

Everyone spread out, leaving Kenshin and Forbesii alone. "You've never beaten me before Kenshin, what's going to lead me to believe that's going to change now." Forbesii asked.

"Well for one, I'm not exhausted like I have been the last few times we've met." Kenshin said. "For two...I'm not going to hold back!" He shouts as his armor shatters, the jewels fusing into his body.

"Ooooh?" Forbesii said shielding his eyes with barely restrained fascination. "So this is the Vessel of the Elements huh...so powerful...how magnificent."

"..." Kenshin stared at Forbesii. _"Something's wrong...he's seen it before I know that much, but he doesn't seem the least bit intimidated by it...does he really think he can defeat me in this form?" Kenshin bristled at the thought. _"Forbesii! !" He roared

Forbesii raised his sword as Kenshin slashed downward with Heavenly Demon Revival. The ground cratered beneath his feet. "Such amazing power...splendid, show me more Kenshin-kun." Forbesii said with a smirk.

"Grhh..." Kenshin's scowl deepened. "You're going to regret having requested such a thing...Forbesii!" He cocked his fist back, surrounded in the elements. _"Elemental Spica!" _

"Grh!" Forbesii growled as Kenshin's fist impacted his cheek, sending him flying away. Kenshin appeared at his side and surrounded his leg in earth and flame magic.

"_Crushing Lava Profusion!" Kenshin shouts. _

"Guah!" Forbesii gasped in pain as Kenshin kicked him high in the sky, his back burned as lava scattered around from the kick. _"He's gotten better at external molding, interesting, but it's still not up to snuff." He thought. _

Forbesii caught himself and looked around. He turned and saw Kenshin coming in hot from a distance. _"Yes...keep it up Kenshin, keep attacking me fiercely, but know that you will never win in that form." Forbesii thought as he barely caught each of Kenshin's slashes as he used Ninefold Rakshasa. _

"_Dragonic Asura!" Kenshin roared. _

"Hrrhh!" Forbesii let himself be taken back by the large flame dragon that Kenshin sent out. He slashed the Tsurugi no Kami downward and cut the dragon in half. He then slashed the sword to his right. _"Sun God's Wrath!"_

"Hn? !" Kenshin watched as a white hot column of fire was expelled from the Tsurugi no Kami and was sent screaming right at him. "Don't make me laugh!" He pointed Kuroi Jigoku forward, surrounded in wind and water magic and flew through the column, cutting through it and appearing in front of Forbesii, his naginata spinning rapidly with the elements surrounding it. _"Elemental __**CATACLYSM!**_" Kenshin roared throwing the blade into Forbesii's side.

"Grah!" Forbesii growled in pain as he was sent crashing into the ground where the attack exploded in a brilliant display of elemental magic.

"..." Kenshin waited for the dust to settle, but when it did, he saw Forbesii getting to his feet. The Demon King looked up and smirked at Kenshin. _"What's going on here? I know my attacks are hitting home, but how is it he's not even the least bit injured?" _

(break)

_With Azazel. _

Azazel's group had already arrived at the mainframe of the building to the northwest of Rashoumen where Forbesii was cranking out his homunculi. "Alright, your guy's job is to protect me while I look into this." Azazel said.

"Sir." The men and women nodded.

Azazel walked up to the computer and started hammering away at keys. "Say, Azazel-Sama, your society I hear is a lot like ours, so how did you become so technologically sound?" One of the women asked.

"Well I was curious about things and wanted to find out how they worked." Azazel said. "This along with getting my V-card swiped ended up getting me kicked out of Heaven." Azazel shrugged. "Now if you please. I have to concentrate."

"Of course, sorry Azazel-Sama." She said.

"It's cool." Azazel said. "Alright I'm in."

"Hey, we got company!" One of the men said.

"Protect Azazel-Sama while he works!" Another man said.

Azazel glanced back as the youkai started fighting with the homunculi that showed up. "So that's how they were defending it eh? Alright, let's try looking for a self destruction sequence...no. Smart. If it was there anyone with hacking abilities could trigger it. If we weren't enemies I'd have liked to strike up a technological conversation with that Demon King." Azazel kept hammering away at keys. "Well while I have access why don't I look for ways to remotely deactivate the homunculi.

He didn't find a deactivation sequence right away, but he did however find a list. "Huh?" Azazel looked down the list. "What the hell? He managed to make doubles of all the devils outside of Ravel, Asia, Gasper and Kenshin?"

"That's not the only ones he made..."

"? !" Azazel turned only to get batted to the left. He caught his bearings and looked over to find...himself. "Huh, how did he get a hold of my DNA?"

"Heh, remember when you cut your arm off against Katerea Leviathan?" H-Azazel said.

"Yeah?" Azazel said with a curious look.

"You spilled a lot of blood. The Demon King had certain scouts in place for the Khaos Brigade to fill him and their leaders in on certain goings on...well except for the Infinity Dragon Goddess of course. One of those scouts grabbed a few vials of the blood and that's all one really needs."

"Huh...so that might explain how Forbesii might know how to fight Kenshin so well. He's been watching his tape." Azazel said.

"Yep." H-Azazel said.

"So, I have a question before we begin." Azazel said. "A couple actually."

"OK?" H-Azazel said.

"God it feels weird talking to myself like this." H-Azazel snickered at this. "So anyway. I noticed Slime Queen Erubetie was on that list of doubles, but how?"

"Well, when she was killed, her murderer scooped up some of her slime and stored it away and headed for the hills. He brought it back to Forbesii, who then waited for her to be revived." H-Azazel said.

"He knew Erubetie would be revived?" Azazel said.

"He also knew Kenshin wouldn't stay dead...you would be shocked at how much that man actually knows." H-Azazel said. "...Everything that's happened so far has played right into his hands."

"..." Azazel narrowed his eyes in thought. _"The events of this war to this point have played into his hands?" Azazel thought. _

"Your other question?" H-Azazel said.

"Is there a remote shut off for you homunculi?" Azazel asked.

"Of course. Normal homunculi are easy to control, but those with powerful wills and strength are a little harder to manage, like myself or Tiamat. So Forbesii only dusts us off for special occasions." H-Azazel said.

"So that's why he only sent waves in." Azazel said. "One more...why wasn't he able to make a double of Kenshin? I noticed that Kenshin was on the list, but it had an 'X' on it and when I hovered over it. It said 'Impossible to duplicate'."

"Forbesii would have to give him the elements to run through him, just like Hottan had to do with his father, like Forbesii already had to do with Shin Tatsu...and then there's Kenshin's temperament to consider which can't be controlled, the Homunculus Kenshin would probably try to kill Forbesii before ever siding with him, this also happened with that Luka character. The current Dragon of the Elements cannot be tamed if he does not want you to do so, for that matter, it takes a great deal of dark mana to homunculize a Fateburn as well. He already had the Fifteenth, so he didn't bother making a clone of the current Queen."

"I see...well sorry, uh me...but you're in my way so I gotta kick your ass." Azazel said as a holy spear appeared in his hand.

"Heh." H-Azazel smirked. "You know, Homunculus though I am, I still have my pride to consider."

"As do I." Azazel said as his double formed a holy spear.

"LET'S GO!" Azazel and H-Azazel yell out, meeting in combat.

(break)

_With Rias' Peerage. _

"Gaah!" Rias shielded herself from her double's destruction magic.

"Come on, get up and writhe a bit more for me." H-Rias said with a smirk.

"Chief!" Issei said holding back his own double. "How the hell did that nutcase of a king replicate the Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker and all? !"

"Heh! You do scatter parts of your armor around when you fight you know. Those don't just go away when you drop out of it." H-Issei said.

Explosions of electricity resounded as Akeno and H-Akeno traded spells back and forth. "Ara ara, this is a first, having to bring myself to heel." Akeno said already in what Issei dubbed her S-mode.

"You really think you can?" H-Akeno said.

"Hmmn...Ufufufufu..." Both Akenos giggled. "This is going to be fun."

"Ey!" Koneko and H-Koneko's fists collided against one another. "You're just as strong as I am..." Koneko muttered.

"Of course I am, we're cut from the same cloth, I just have a core." H-Koneko muttered back.

"Haa!" Koneko punched at her double's head, her fist coated in senjutsu flames.

"Hn." H-Koneko caught her fist, her hand coated in the same flames.

"Haa!" Rossweisse and H-Rossweisse blasted each other with spells that canceled each other out. "OK, I get that he used my DNA to make you, but how do you know every single one of my spells? !" Rossweisse fumed.

"That's my little secret." H-Rossweisse said.

"Grrh!" Rossweisse growled summoning up numerous magic circles.

"Hhn." H-Rossweisse responded with the same.

(boom!)

Xenovia and H-Xenovia shielded their eyes from the blast. "It's interesting how you're able to replicate Durandal's power." Xenovia said.

"It's easy enough to replicate, I was designed to contain a lot of power." H-Xenovia said. "Especially since we're both power morons."

"Mmrn..." Xenovia glared at her double. "I always hated that label."

"Then do something about it!" H-Xenovia said slashing horizontally at Xenovia.

"Hn!" Xenovia slashed vertically the two forces expelled from the blades colliding and canceling each other out, destroying the ground and some building's around them in the process. _"This is going to be difficult...difficult and annoying." _

"Grrh!" Kiba and H-Kiba had to catch their bearings as they were blown by the wayside by the force. "Damn that power idiot." H-Kiba grunted. "Can't she learn to rein in her power."

"Hey she tries to, Durandal's aura is difficult to control." Kiba said as he created two swords to attack his double with.

H-Kiba blocked with swords of differing properties. "You are such an ass kisser." He grunted.

"...And you're supposed to be me?" Kiba said with narrowed eyes.

"Without all the nonsense." H-Kiba said.

"Hmn..." Kiba said as he jumped back away from a slash down his middle from his double.

"Huh I wonder why our doubles decided to team up?" Serafall asked as she and Sextum dodged lances of ice from H-Serafall and H-Sextum.

"Maybe because we can both use ice magic, though I obviously concede that you're better." Sextum said. "Haa!" She waved her hand out in front creating a cube of ice out in front of them to defend.

"Well so does Gray-Chan, but her double isn't teaming up on us." Serafall said.

"Well not everyone's going to want to team up." Sextum said. "Above!"

"_Celsius Cross Trigger!" _Serafall and H-Serafall launched their signature spells at each other, coating the surroundings around them in ice.

"Hrng!" Sextum put up her most powerful barrier as to not get frozen herself.

H-Sextum took this chance to shundou behind her and punch through her back. "? !" Her eyes widened as Sextum collapsed into a puddle of water.

"Nice try." Sextum said emerging from the puddle to stab her hand through her double's chest.

"Hmnhmn..." H-Sextum smirked at her. "You as well." She said before she too collapsed into a puddle of water.

"Tch.." Sextum jumped back as tendrils of water shot out of the puddle in an attempt to run her through.

"_I hope So-tan's OK..." Serafall thought. _

Speaking of Sona. She and her double were trading water spells at each other. "Krh...!"

"Haa!" H-Sona shouts sending a mass of water snakes at Sona.

"Hnn!" Sona leaped in the air, extending her hand downward. Her magic circle appeared on the ground.

The water snakes suddenly stopped and writhed around on the ground before turning back to puddles. "..." H-Sona glowered.

"You can't beat me with my own magic." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "That's one thing I will never allow to happen."

"We'll see about that." H-Sona said.

"Whoa? !" Saji said jumping past the two of them, taking flight away from his double.

"Get back here and let me strangle you!" H-Saji said extending his own Absorption Line at Saji.

"Oh like I would say shit like that!" Saji said countering with Black Blaze Flame.

"Delete Field!" H-Saji shouts casting the flames away.

"_Tch...there's nothing either of us can do to the other...no matter what happens we can both get out of the other's techniques." _

It was the same all over the battlefield. Evangeline, Yukari, Grayfia, Miyuki, Hikari, Alma, Granberia, Erubetie, Tamamo...everyone was deadlocked by their doubles and vice versa.

(break)

_With Alice. _

"Haaaaa! !" Alice and Alice XV roared, trading spells against one another. (1 )

"Haa...haaa..haa..." Alice XV and Alice both panted as the dust settled.

"_She's powerful...as to be expected from my mother." Alice thought. _

"Are you going to start trying? I know you're stronger than this...stronger than I am." Alice XV said.

"? !" Alice's hands moved on their own and interlocked with her mother's holding her back.

"As a matter o' fact, you're currently the strongest Fateburn since the Dark Goddess herself, easy to see because you are the product of a union between a Fateburn and a Dragon of the Elements, like she did with Ragnarok Kuroshi." Alice XV said.

"Krh..." Alice said.

"So why are you hesitating?" Alice XV said.

"I know I said I would, but how can you expect me to murder my own mother without hesitation?" Alice said. "The last time I saw you, I was just a little girl!"

"..." Alice XV jumped back and closed her eyes. "I understand Alice, I truly do...but what's was thought to be dead for years...should stay dead, but let's make this easier for you then." Alice XV extended her dominant hand forward. "If you do not defend or retaliate against this...I will kill you." She said as her dark mana condensed strongly around her arm. "If you'd rather not die, you'd better do me in."

"!" Alice quickly gathered her own mana around her dominant arm.

"Here I come!" Alice XV said taking off toward her daughter.

"Khh!" Alice mirrored her.

"..." At the last second before they met. Alice XV's fist twitched upward, sailing over Alice's shoulder, missing her completely.

"? !" Alice's eyes widened as her own fist tore through her mother's chest.

"Kuhh..." Alice XV gasped out, blood filling her mouth.

"..." Alice held her mother up. "Y...You...let me..."

"Aye...I did..." Alice XV said. "I needed my blood to get hot enough to be able to resist his commands to some degree."

"!" Alice let out a quiet gasp.

"I'm...sorry I let things...get this bad...that Kenshin fellow was right...Shin Tatsu and I should have dealt with him properly." Alice XV said.

"B-But...I'm the one who..." Alice XV cut her daughter off.

"If we had dealt with him, you never would have had to make that decision." Alice XV said.

"Kh..." Alice screwed her eyes shut.

"Alice...I must say...I'm happy." Alice XV said.

"Wh-What?" Alice asked.

"I was...allowed to see you, as the fully grown, strong, beautiful woman...I always knew you'd be..." Alice XV said pulling herself away to look into her daughter's eyes with a smile.

"..." Alice stared into her mother's eyes.

"I'll tell Shin Tatsu all about you..and hear his own stories about you...Goodbye...My Beloved Daughter..." Alice XV said as she fell backward, reverting to her true form as she breathed her last breath.

"..." Alice stared down at her mother's unmoving form. A tear drop hit her mother's cheek. She knew she had to keep moving, and make her way to Rashoumen, but at the same time...she just couldn't.

"_You have every right to cry out in this situation, Alice." She thought of what Kenshin might say. _

Alice slowly wrapped her arms around her mother's body, pulling her in close, letting out a mournful scream.

(break)

_With Azazel. _

"Whoa!" Azazel said as he avoided volleys of light spears from his double. "Watch where you're throwing those!"

"Why the hell would I do that? !" H-Azazel shouts.

"Nn!" Azazel dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding getting his head taken off. _"Man, I've felt his spears connect he's really as strong as I am." He thought. "But still..." _

Azazel glanced outward to find that his forces were winning the battle of attrition against the homunculi that were being cranked out. "Hey you should probably pack it in man. I'd rather not kill myself."

"Well you're pretty cocky." H-Azazel said appearing in front of him and punching the real Azazel in the stomach.

"Guoh!" Azazel doubled over, holding his stomach. "...Heh." Azazel moved his free hand and stabbed his homunculus in the back with a short light sword.

"? !" H-Azazel jumped to the side before Azazel could rip the light sword upward toward his core. "The hell are you doing? !" He said pulling the sword out of his back.

"Fighting dirty, I mean I am one of the Fallen Angels, I'm allowed to play dirty." Azazel said with a coy smirk.

"My data on us suggests you're a borderline pacifist, even when they fight it's supposed to be by the book." H-Azazel said.

"Well then..." Azazel's smirk widened. "I guess I'm going off script here, I don't have time to fuck with you right now. There's a war to win!"

"!" H-Azazel created two light swords to counter Azazel's as the former Grigori leader shot toward him.

"Heh." Azazel opened his mouth and grabbed a short light sword with his teeth, jerking his head to the right and slashing his double across the throat.

"Guah!" H-Azazel jumped back, covering his neck, glaring at him.

"_Hm...interesting. I was right. He may have my personality and my tendencies, but he does not have my creative mind." Azazel thought casting away the sword between his teeth._

"Bastard!" H-Azazel spat, appearing in front of his counterpart and slashing wildly at him.

"You're just a fake." Azazel said, easily blocking each one of his fake's strikes with one sword while he turned his other sword and ramming the butt of it toward his homunculus' chest.

"? !" H-Azazel's eyes widened as it turned into a spearhead half way through the thrust. He narrowly avoided being pierced through the core, but was unable to avoid the headbutt from Azazel sending him staggering backward. Azazel extended his left arm(2) at his double and it fired off at him.

"Hn? !" H-Azazel grunted and knocked it upward. It spun above him and stabilized itself. The fingers flexed and shot tiny missles down at him from the tips. "Gragh! Aaghh!"

"And...laser." Azazel said clicking a button in his hand.

"Gaaah!" H-Azazel growled out as the laser impacted him. He looked around in the dust and smoke, but couldn't find Azazel.

(stab!)

"Guuhhh...? !" H-Azazel looked behind him to see Azazel holding a thin spear in hand. He felt his body crumbling. "Gaah...dammit..." He cursed. "He knows a lot about Kenshin, but that idiot Forbesii didn't bother doing adequate research on the rest of ya. Believing that Sword of God would be too much for you all to handle."

"It is a gamechanger, but it's not an end all be all." Azazel said. "As long as we devils, youkai and I be careful we'll be fine."

"Well, we'll just see then, won't we?" H-Azazel said with a weary smirk before crumbling completely.

Azazel cast away his spear and called his left hand back. "Aah, some slight damage, but nothing to write home about." He said giving it a once over. He walked back to the console and hammered keys. "I may not be able to destroy it, but lets halt any further production...aaannnddd...done." He said as the machine powered down, leaving the access console on. The youkai around him cheered as they mopped up the joint.

Azazel meanwhile got in touch with Kazumi. "Hey, I have an update on the doubles situation."

"Thank goodness! Everyone's being stalemated! Even Kenshin, Grayfia-Sama and Serafall-Sama!" Kazumi said.

"Well I don't have much on the Kenshin front, but I have an update as far as the rest go. I've shut down the machine cranking these things out and there's a peculiarity, patch me through to everyone else." Azazel said.

"On it." Kazumi said. "Alright you're in."

"Everyone, the infinite army is no more. Press on, they will fall eventually!" Azazel said.

"Great! Thanks Azazel, but I'm a little busy so I have to concentrate!" Kenshin cut his connection.

"What about our doubles Azazel?" Vali asked. "He's able to do everything I can."

"Are you sure about that Vali?" Azazel said.

"Huh? What do you mean Sensei?" Issei asked.

"Think outside the box and you'll have you're answer. I'll join you all on the battlefield soon, I'm going to find a way to power down the rest of the homunculi out there. I don't think I'll be able to shut Forbesii down though." Azazel said.

"That's fine, we didn't come here only to not get our cracks at that son of a bitch." Inutora said.

"Alright, good luck." Azazel said.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Yukari turned to her double with Miyuki behind her. "Outside the box huh?" Yukari said.

"Hmmm..." Miyuki stroked her chin in thought as she kept her eye on her double.

"Anything?" Yukari asked.

"I've got an idea, but it's a little risky." Miyuki said.

"Us even being here is risky, let's hear it." Yukari said.

"Alright, listen up." Miyuki said covering her mouth.

"..." H-Miyuki and H-Yukari narrowed their eyes at the two.

"I see...so you think that's what it is?" Yukari asked in a low tone.

"Yeah. I don't sense any elemental magic coming from either of these." Miyuki said. "They just know how we fight and have their characteristics boosted up, but there's a limit to what you can do with that."

"Right...OK then..." Yukari said. "Ready..."

"Break!" Miyuki and Yukari turned and broke for each other's doubles.

"? !" H-Miyuki raised her staff to block Yukari's swords, but the sheer velocity of Yukari's slashes knocked her on her back. She rolled to a kneel and glared.

"Haa!" Miyuki jabbed her staff over and over at H-Yukari.

"Grhh!" H-Yukari struggled to keep up.

"_Heh! So they don't have elemental magic, their attributes were just boosted to the max, but with elemental magic I can go beyond that!" Miyuki thought. _

"What's wrong?" Yukari said as her sister's clone. "Can't hit me?"

"Shut up!" H-Miyuki said swinging her quarterstaff at Yukari's head. Yukari ducked her head under the slash and rammed the butt of Kazeken's hilt into H-Miyuki's stomach.

"You don't have elemental magic, so when we start taking advantage of your weaknesses, there's nothing you can do about it, is there? !" Yukari drove her palm into H-Miyuki's chin, sending her upward.

"!" H-Miyuki's eyes widened as Yukari appeared above her, her blades glowing red.

"_Katensho Seal: Release! Melt Slash!" _Yukari shouts cutting through the homunculus' chest.

"Guh..." H-Miyuki crumbled to nothing.

"Miyuki!" H-Yukari shouts. "You bitch!" She threw the real Miyuki off of her and rushed Yukari in a rage.

"..." Yukari raised her sword to defend, but didn't have to as a red lightning covered fist tore through her double's chest.

"Not...A...Chance." Miyuki said from behind her.

"Ghh..." H-Yukari crumbled to dust.

"Haa, thanks Miyuki." Yukari said sheathing her swords.

"Yeah, but...are you alright?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I know it wasn't really me, but..." Miyuki said.

"Oh, well Miyuki I knew she was the fake so it didn't bother me to do her in. It's not like I really killed you, y'know." Yukari said with a smile.

"I-I know but I couldn't help thinking of that just now." Miyuki said.

"Well don't worry, none of our family's dying if I can damn well help it." Yukari said. "Come on, let's get out there and help out."

"Yeah." Miyuki said. The two flew around Rashoumen looking for people to assist.

"Hey, where's your staff?" Yukari asked.

"Uhm..well when the fake you knocked me away and tried to kill you just now. She cut my staff in half...and there's cracks running up both ends. Can't really use it as a weapon now."

"Oh...want to borrow one of my swords?" Yukari asked.

"No, I'll be fine with my fists." Miyuki said.

Meanwhile, Sextum and Serafall were in a building that was being lambasted by their doubles. "Gaah, they aren't letting up." Serafall said.

"It wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't your double Serafall-Sama. I can handle Evangeline-San's ice magic to an extent." Sextum said.

"Oh do go on." Serafall giggled.

"I know you're a Satan, but please be serious." Sextum said with a deadpan.

"I am, but I'm drawing up nothing. I usually relied on my peerage or Falbium-Chan for strategies." Serafall said.

"Huh, I see. So it's up to me." Sextum said. "Well...considering how strong you are, we have to account that your homunculus is as strong as you."

"Yahuh. Obviously, but we have to hit them with something she'd never expect." Serafall stroked her chin in thought. "The thing is, my clone is expecting ME to take her down and no offense Sextum-Chan, but there's no way you can pull it off, I'm just too powerful."

"Hmm..." Sextum went into thought.

"You have something?" Serafall asked.

"What if I didn't have to be the one to kill you? Only get your clone in position for you to make the killing strike." Sextum suggested.

"Uh huh, go on." Serafall said.

"Well, first I'd need you to take down my clone, so she wouldn't interfere." Sextum said.

"Consider it done." Serafall said with a grin.

"Right, and while your clone is distracted with trying to pick you off, I'll surround her in water." Sextum said. "Then I'll freeze her."

"I dunno...that's kind of a tall order for you." Serafall said. "I'm an ice mage too and far stronger than you."

"It doesn't have to last long, just enough, it doesn't even matter if she breaks out, you just need to be in position." Sextum said.

"Aaah." Serafall nodded. "Well, we haven't got much else to lose, let's give it a shot."

"Alright." Sextum said. The building crumbled around them. H-Sextum and H-Serafall watched as Sextum stood alone with a barely intact barrier. "Haa...haa...haa..."

"Where am I at?" H-Serafall said.

"Back here." Serafall said grabbing H-Sextum by the back of her neck and flying upward.

"? !" H-Serafall turned and tried to skewer her with an ice spike.

"Nice try, catch me if you can Two Bit!" Serafall said taking H-Sextum up high.

"You-! I'll show you who the two bit imitation is!" H-Serafall said.

"Hahaha! You can't even act like me!" Serafall chided as she weaved in and out of ice spells fired by her double.

"Nrgh! Let go of me!" H-Sextum growled trying to wrest herself free to no avail.

"You have no chance, now away with you!" Serafall said throwing her upward and thrusting an ice covered hand through Sextum's chest, freezing and shattering her core.

"Tch!" H-Serafall scowled. "? !" Her eyes widened as water sprung up all around her.

"Hrrnnn! !" Sextum growled as she compressed the water around H-Serafall.

"You think...this will hold me? !" H-Serafall shouts.

"For a bit, yes! _Freeze!" _Sextum shouts.

"Wow, she actually pulled it off." Serafall whistled, impressed.

"Hurry!" Sextum said, sweat dripping from every pore in her body. "I can't hold your double for very long!"

"Right!" Serafall said landing behind H-Serafall as the small fixture of ice was close to breaking.

(crash!)

"I don't think so!" H-Serafall said turning toward Serafall.

"..." Serafall glowered as they both extended their hands out at one another

"_Celsius Cross Trigger!" _They both shouted.

"Damn!" Serafall cursed as she started to get forced back. "We're the same in strength, but she's got limitless energy!"

"Guah? !" H-Serafall gasped in pain.

"Huh?" Serafall felt the double's spell weakening and lowered the strength in her own spell. She saw H-Serafall with an ice sword in her chest.

"You...You bitch..." H-Serafall said, scowling weakly at Sextum, who held the sword.

"I figured you'd be having my double watching your back so Serafall-Sama couldn't take you down that way, keeping her in front of you as it were, so when my double was taken down, you'd have to keep doing just that, but you never bothered taking me down, you thought I was too weak, and that was your downfall."

"Damn..." H-Serafall crumbled to dust.

"That was impressive, but did you have to use me as bait?" Serafall asked.

"I did." Sextum nodded. "Sorry."

"Mou..." Serafall powered.

"...You're...the cutest bait there ever was?" Sextum said.

"Yay!" Serafall bounced on her heels with glee.

"..." Sextum sweatdropped at the Leviathan's antics. _"So this is what Sona-San deals with..." She thought._

(break)

_With Sona. _

"Do something out of the ordinary hm..." Sona said rubbing her chin in thought as she hid behind a building. "? !" She dove out of the way as a high pressure stream of water cut down where she was just standing.

"You really thought you could hide from me?" H-Sona asked.

"Tch!" Sona countered her double's barrage of water snakes with her own. _"I have an idea, but it's risky." She thought. _

"Come on, you're going to die if this keeps up." H-Sona said brandishing a water whip.

"Ghh!" Sona crossed her arms, but didn't anticipate getting whipped on her right calf. _"Still, if this keeps up, the only result is that I will fall." She thought. "Screw it, if it doesn't work I'm done for anyway." _

"Hmm? You're swaying an awful lot there." H-Sona said as Sona closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Come over here and try it, kill me." Sona said opening her eyes, a cold focus in them.

"Oh hoo? ! So you're conceding! Very well then!" H-Sona sharpened her whip and swung it at Sona's neck.

"? !" Saji and Tsubaki who were fighting their own doubles nearby noticed this. "Kaichou! !" They both shouted.

"Focus on yourselves!" Their doubles yelled.

"_...Kenshin was right." Sona thought as she ducked under the swing at the last second available to her. _

"? !" H-Sona's eyes widened at this and pulled her whip back as Sona began to advance toward her. "You!" She swung the whip at her chest. The angle making sure it would slice down her left trapezius and continue down her front.

"_Attacks with abundant blood lust in them..." Sona thought as she side stepped the swing and continued advances. _

"_What's going on here? ! She's supposed to be a mage!" H-Sona thought as she pulled her whip back again. _

"_Are easy to perceive!" _Sona thought, gripping her homunculus' whip hand and stopping her next swing. "You lose." Sona said placing her hand on her double's chest.

"Ghh? !" H-Sona grunted as a quarter sized hole was punched through her chest by a high pressure stream of water. "How...the hell...?" She said as she began crumbling.

"You wouldn't know of this, but lately I have been training with Kenshin to work on my internal water elemental magic molding. What you just saw was the skill _Serene Mind _at work." Sona said.

With Issei and Rias, the two were still fighting their doubles to a stand still when Grayfia and her double joined them. "Onee-Sama?" Rias said.

"Sorry, It was my intention to lend you two a hand, but I couldn't shake or defeat my own double." Grayfia said.

"Well, it's not like we're ahead of you in that category." Issei said with a wry laugh.

"Speaking of which, does anyone have a plan?" Rias said.

"Hmn...well I kinda had an idea, but I'm not sure it will work." Issei said. "Especially with Grayfia-San's double here."

"Well does anyone else have an idea?" Grayfia said looking at Rias.

"Uh...we-well right now I guess it would be OK to see how Issei's idea goes and go from there." Rias said.

"Right. Ahem...please excuse and forget what I'm about to do." Issei said as he stepped forward.

"Hmn?" H-Issei, H-Rias and H-Grayfia all murmured curiously.

"Y'know now that I think about it, Oppai aren't all that great." Issei said nonchalantly, as if to talk about the weather.

H-Issei's, H-Rias' the real Rias' mouths hung open at this while the two Grayfias( 3) narrowed their eyes.

"Are you shitting me? ! What are you getting at here? !" H-Issei said.

"Hmmm? Issei's changing his preference?" H-Rias said.

"I'm not! He is!" H-Issei said.

"Well, all I'm saying is why limit yourself?" Issei said with a shrug. "I mean let's be serious here. Take the two women standing next to you for example."

"One of them's married!" H-Issei balked, pointing at H-Grayfia.

"No, the real one is." Issei said jerking a thumb at Grayfia. "Unless this Demon King jackass has homunculized Sirzechs-Sama, and if that's the case, we might be royally fucked." He sweatdropped.

"...Huh, good point." H-Issei said.

H-Grayfia grabbed the back of H-Issei's head and pushed him down. "He hasn't _**yet,**_ he plans to do so once he's crushed the real one."

"Him, crush Sirzechs-Sama when he seems to have his hands full with Kenshin? Give me a break." Grayfia deadpanned. "Kenshin's strong, but at their bests, Sirzechs-Sama would still crush him."

"But Kenshin doesn't have a blade that's deadly to devils, therein lies the edge." H-Rias said.

"Anyway! Back to my point." Issei said clapping his hands. "It's true that while both Chief and Grayfia-San have amazing racks." Cue an embarrassed blush from Rias and an annoyed glare from Grayfia here. "They've got so much more to offer."

"And how would you know?" H-Grayfia deadpanned.

"Eeeh, Sirzechs-Sama might have mentioned it." Issei said.

"! !" Grayfia stared at Issei's back with an angry blush, not necessarily directed at Issei himself. _"Sirzechs, I'm going to kill you! Revealing my body to Kenshin on my own while I was drunk is one thing, but I don't need you talking to others about me without my permission! !" She thought. _

Back in the Underworld, Sirzechs involuntarily shivered. "My 'Grayfia's going to kill me' sense is tingling." He said with a fearful look. "No...it's sounding off like a siren!"

"Sirzechs told you, really?" H-Grayfia drawled.

"Yahuh." Issei said, feeling a sweat develop from Grayfia's piercing gaze on him. "I mean, anyway. They have amazing racks, but look at them more closely."

"Huh?" H-Issei said turning to the two homunculized high class devils.

"Grayfia-San has an amazing pair of legs, she keeps them hidden but it's plain to see when she's not in her usual maid garb. Finely sculpted from all the labor she puts in with Chief's family and taking care of her son. Never let it be said that the older woman can't keep herself in shape." Issei whistled.

"Hm..." H-Issei crouched down and placed his hand on H-Grayfia's left leg, gliding it upward.

"What are you doing? !" H-Grayfia balked.

"Holy crap he's right. Your legs are nice." H-Issei said.

"H-Hey! Don't forget about me dammit!" H-Rias griped.

"I'm not." H-Issei said.

"..." Rias and Grayfia shared a glance as H-Issei began feeling the two up.

"_It seems this Forbesii wasn't able to make a double of Kenshin...so are my double and Issei's an item." Rias wondered. _

"_Why is it I'm a little more forward when it comes to my double?" Grayfia thought. _

Issei watched as H-Issei's hands explored the doubles bodies elliciting lewd moans from both of them.

"Haa...haa, not there...hyaaa...!" H-Rias moaned out feeling H-Issei's lips on her neck.

"Why are you rubbing there?" H-Grayfia said feeling H-Issei's hand rubbing her backside.

"Damn, I'm actually getting a little turned on watching this." Issei whispered as he moved his hands behind his back.

"Hm?" Rias and Grayfia saw this and watched them. Issei's right hand jabbed softly into his left and then made two thumbs up. _"I see, he wants us to attack them." Rias thought. _

"_We'll have to be quick." Grayfia thought. _

Rias and Grayfia disappeared. "Huuhh? H-Issei turned around. "Hey, where did your two go...crap!"

"Haa!" H-Rias was obliterated by a destruction orb.

"Ghh!" H-Grayfia was run through by spikes of ice erupting from the ground.

"Fuck!" H-Issei growled as Ascalon pierced his chest.

"Wow, you're even more gullible than me." Issei chuckled.

"Damn it..." H-Issei grunted as he and H-Grayfia turned to dust.

"I can't believe that worked." Grayfia said with narrowed eyes.

"Me neither, but I'm glad it did." Rias said.

"Um, before we move on, Grayfia-San, that bit about Sirzechs-Sama telling me about you was total BS." Issei said.

"...I see." Grayfia said closing her eyes. "Well it helped us win, so you're off the hook for now and so is he."

"Whew." Issei, and back in the Underworld, Sirzechs sighed in relief.

(break)

(break)

_Back with Kenshin. _

"Haa...haa...haa.." Kenshin panted.

"..." Forbesii raised his sword and smirked. "Getting a little winded there Kenshin-kun?"

"Shut...up..." Kenshin growled. _"This is bad...I've been in the Vessel for too long, I'm losing more and more muscle tissue with each passing second, ejecting steam and my healing factor can only do so much, yet I haven't been able to put a hole in his armor yet." _

"Hmhmhm...thinking of how big of a mistake you've made in facing me here today?" Forbesii said with a dark laugh.

"Mistake? ! HA! It's never a mistake to take down a tyrant!" Kenshin said appearing above him with Kuroi Jigoku overhead.

"Hmn." Forbesii bowed his head forward with his eyes closed and raised the Tsurugi no Kami to defend. The two blades clashed.

"?" Kenshin growled as he tried to over power the Demon King, but he noticed something odd. Forbesii's sword hand, which held the Tsurugi no Kami's hilt, was shaking.

What he didn't see because Forbesii's head was bowed was the wide eyed look on his face. _"No...the sword is beginning to advance in it's burning again!" He thought. "I have to end this before he figures it out!" _

Forbesii disappeared and took Kenshin's back. He stabbed at him only to miss as Kenshin locked his wrist with his arm, twisting his body around to throw him into a building. Kenshin charged forward. _"Flash Kill!" _

"Grrh!" Forbesii growled.

"_What the? He's struggling now?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Could it be...?" Salamander thought. _

"_**Partner, keep the attack up! He'll have to reveal his hand soon!" Yuurei shouts. **_

"Right!" Kenshin said driving Forbesii through the building. He pulled Kuroi Jigoku back. _"Ninefold Rakshasa!" _

"Hrrgh!" Forbesii growled as Kenshin slashed his sword rapidly at him. "!" The final slash called forth the Dragonic Asura which crashed into him. "Hurraaahh! !" He roared as he was forced to drop the Tsurugi no Kami.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened in momentary shock as he noticed this. _**"Now's your chance! !" Yuurei shouts. **_

Kenshin shot toward Forbesii like a bullet, the elements surrounding his fist. _"Four Elements Fist! ! __**ELEMENTAL SPICA! !" **_

"Guoh! !" Forbesii groaned loudly in pain as the fist caved in his chest. "Huah!" He gasped out, blood hitting Kenshin's face as he crashed into the ground.

Kenshin watched as the dust cleared up, Forbesii was healing, but he remained laying on the ground. _"The Tsurugi no Kami burns him, slower than anyone else, but it still does! I finally get it! I found his weakness! We can finally win this! !" _

Forbesii got to his feet and called the Tsurugi no Kami to his hand. Kenshin landed in front of him and slashed at the Demon King's neck. "Hrn!" Forbesii growled as he raised the holy sword to defend.

"Heh..." Kenshin smirked and shot wind magic out of his sword arm's elbow and went into a spin. _"Wind Dragon's Blade Twister!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Grrhh!" Forbesii growled as he used the Tsurugi no Kami's magic aura to defend.

"You look like you're in pain there JuuRokudaime-Sama!" Kenshin mocked.

"Cocky little, you think you can stand against me? !" Forbesii slashed his sword down, knocking Kenshin back as the Tsurugi no Kami cratered the ground underneath them.

"I know I can now." Kenshin said with a weary smirk. "I finally figured out your weakness, you did well hiding it, but I was gonna see it eventually."

"Hmn..." Forbesii looked down at his sword hand. He looked back at Kenshin with an emotionless smirk. "Have you now, well I commend your observation skills and your unparalleled battle sense, but you realized it too late."

"Hn?" Kenshin said.

"Your body is quivering involuntarily, the Vessel is taking it's toll on you, your bones are creaking from the strain, and I'm willing to bet you've lost well over eighty percent of your muscular structure. It's a testament to your willpower that you haven't fallen already. It won't be long now before the wind vacuum attacks your organs." Forbesii said.

"..." Kenshin glowered. _"Dammit, he's right, but still! I won't give up!" _

Forbesii appeared at Kenshin's side and backhanded him against a wall of the building. He put his hand next to Kenshin's head. "Tell me, have you ever wondered what happened to the family you lost all those years ago? Not your father no. He died from the poison, and you know everything else that happened to him, I refer to the family you and Yukari-kun killed."

"Hn? !" Kenshin scowled into Forbesii's eyes.

"You see, after you left and went reclused from the view of the world with your sister. I went and exhumed all of their bodies." Forbesii said.

"You-!" Kenshin growled.

"You see. When I told you before, when we met in the past that I did not care if the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans lived or died, I was only telling half the truth. I didn't care in the slightest if they lived, but I cared very greatly when I heard they had died." Forbesii said.

"Guuuaaahhh! !" Kenshin gasped loudly in pain as Forbesii ran the Tsurugi no Kami through the left side of his abdomen. "You...homunculized them too? ! You bastard! Is there no level you won't stoop too? !"

"Homunculized them, oh no. They had no worth to me as homunculi." Forbesii said with a calm smirk. "You see, Wilheim told you that he got RyuuTaisho banished, but that isn't necessarily true either. I approached him in a different form and informed him of RyuuTaisho's...admittedly false intentions to betray his trust, and set him back on his backwards path. I couldn't have RyuuTaisho turning Wilheim at that juncture."

"So you got them banished? !" Kenshin balked.

"I needed them in that position. The Kuroshi and Tsuki clans had fallen from their status in those recent years, but they were still two of the revered clans in Makai, and commanded a lot of respect from their peers and so far, each Dragon of the Elements, barring Heinrich Hein had connections to the Kuroshi clan."

"Get to the fucking point!" Kenshin shouts.

"Very well. You see, in all of Makai...there were only two clans who had resistance to holy magics, but it had been diluted over the years." Forbesii said. "They had no use to me as homunculi, so what do you think I did to their bodies after you killed them?"

"...! !" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No...you...you didn't! !"

"Huhuhuhuhu." Forbesii chuckled darkly. "Yes, I did. Fifty percent of my make up is the various demons I was created from, while the other fourths are the holy resisting genes I ripped out of your family. The Sword of God, a near unparalleled healing factor, and holy resistance from your...or should I say _**our**_ family's genes. I owe you quite a lot Kenshin-kun, I'm well on my way to becoming the new Dark God, all thanks to you."

"_**..." Yuurei growled under his breath. **_

"You..." Kenshin bowed his head forward, grinding his teeth together in barely restrained fury. "You arranged to have my family banished, you arranged to have them killed...by me no less! !" Kenshin grabbed the blade of the Tsurugi no Kami, pulling it out of his wound cutting and burning his hand in the process. "All so you could gouge out their genes and add them to your make up? !"

Forbesii landed back on the ground as Kenshin threw him back. Bursts of wind erupted from them as they traded sword strikes. _"That's right Kenshin, keep it coming" Forbesii thought with a smirk. _

"Start making your peace Forbesii! YOU DIE TODAY! !" Kenshin roared as he slashed downward. _"Heavenly Demon's Thunderous Fury!" _

"Grrh!" Forbesii hit the ground as fast as a bolt of lightning. "!" He looked up, seeing a fist shaped column of flames.

"Let me show you how much I care about your regeneration! !" Kenshin shouts barraging the Demon King with volleys of Crushing Flame Profusion. He stopped, gasping for much needed breath.

"_Kenshin you can't keep this up! Your body can't take much more of the Vessel! !" Salamander warned. _

"I don't care. As long as the end result is that he is dust in the wind, I'll gladly deal with the healing process that comes afterward!" Kenshin said turning to his right, seeing the Demon King already up and rushing him. Kenshin dodged the sword stab and drove his knee into Forbesii's face and threw him upward. He cast away Kuroi Jigoku for a moment and grabbed Forbesii by the throat and legs, driving his knee into the Demon King's back.

Forbesii wrested himself from Kenshin's grasp and leaped back, but was unable to avoid it as Kenshin called Kuroi Jigoku back to his hand and slashed downward firing off a Katensho at him. He crashed into a building.

"..." Kenshin landed in front of Forbesii. "Grrhhh! Hraaa!" Kenshin punched at Forbesii's head.

(clench!)

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Forbesii caught his fist. Forbesii then pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin's chest. "!" He grabbed the sword and quickly redirected it as it started to glow.

"_Holy Ray!" _Forbesii said blasting a hole through Kenshin's left shoulder, sending him flying back

"Grrhh!" Kenshin growled weakly at Forbesii. _"I can't move!" He thought. _

"Kenshin-kun, your pure, unfilterated rage has been a pleasing feeling for me!" Forbesii said. "I've tasted the fury in your blade, but it would be a shame, IF I DIDN'T RETURN THE FAVOR!" The Tsurugi no Kami glew brightly and an arcing spear shaped column of light stabbed into Kenshin's abdomen and exploded in a brilliant white light.

Kenshin shot out of the smoke and hit the ground, tumbling painfully across it the jewels of his Balance Breaker detatching from his skin and vanishing.

"Oh no..." Kazumi saw this from her artifact. "Yukari, anyone! I have an update but it's a bad one! Kenshin's down! I repeat, Kenshin is DOWN!"

"What? ! I'm on my way!" Yukari shouts.

"Shit! I'm coming too!" Issei said.

Forbesii approached the downed Vice Commander. "You never stood a chance to begin with." Forbesii said pointing the Sword of God at Kenshin's throat. "Also, I do have a confession to make. That story about your deceased kin...was a pure, bold faced lie. The only thing I did was make your future stepgrandfather's men turn back, then I just burned the bodies, so Hottan couldn't use them against me when he eventually rebelled."

"Grh..." Kenshin grunted. _"Damn it...he fucking played me like a violin." He thought. "He knew I knew his weakness now, so he distracted me with my own rage!" He thought. _

"I know you like the back of..let's say your hand." Forbesii said leaning over and smacking Kenshin on the cheek a couple of times. "Though, what I mentioned I 'did' to your family, is what I have in mind for you. See, I don't need you, not like Hottan did anyway...I only need the corpse you will leave behind, and as a youkai, you will leave one behind."

"Krh!" Kenshin growled, struggling to raise himself up to no avail.

"Oh no no no." Forbesii clicked his tongue and held Kenshin down with one hand on his chest. "You have no more usable muscle tissue left Kenshin, just the ones keeping your organs from falling by the wayside inside you, and even that's a bare minimum, you can't move anymore."

"Forbesii, when I get back up I'll-!"

"That's just it Kenshin, you're not getting back up." Forbesii said. "This is goodbye Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, Last Son of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans, and Alipheese the Sixteenth's last bastion of hope. With you gone, the Youkai Revolution is as good as finished."

"_Phoenix Wingbeater!" _

"? !" Forbesii's head snapped upward, and before he could react he was clotheslined by an arm wreathed in flames. Forbesii landed a short distance away only to find a glyph under his feet."

"Explode!"

"! !" Forbesii was engulfed in an explosion.

"Hn...?" Kenshin used what a pulse of mana to raise the earth under his upper body. He saw two figures in front of him. "Ha...hahaha, I thought I'd never see the day...that you'd be the one saving my bacon...Raiser." Kenshin laughed weakly. "Thanks to you too, Yubeluna."

Sure enough, the second heir of the Phenex clan and his Queen stood between him and Forbesii. "Ravel, you and Rias' bishop come and start on Kenshin."

"Yes, Onii-Sama!" Ravel and Asia moved to Kenshin's sides.

"Oh my god...Onii-Sama you look horrible." Asia said with wide eyes.

"Yeah.." Kenshin said.

"Hm, I'm curious, how did you get past my double of you." Forbesii said walking out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Please, he might have had my mind, but no fake can match the flames of a true Phenex." Raiser said.

"Onii-Sama, Kenshin-Sama cannot be moved like this. You have to drive him back." Ravel said.

"Raiser, he has the Phoenix Tears on him." Kenshin said. "Also, there's a weakness he has...that you should...ghh...know about."

"Hmn." Forbesii pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin and fired off another spear shaped column of light at Kenshin's chest, but it was batted away by Raiser's flames.

"Make him...use the Tsurugi no Kami...to defend...uhhnn..." Kenshin slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hmn, you heard him." Raiser said nodding to Yubeluna.

"Yes Raiser-Sama." Yubeluna extended her hand forward and erected another circle to explode under Forbesii's feet. Forbesii jumped back.

"Let's go, Demon King!" Raiser shouts charging toward him.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Raiser, the Unlikely Hero.

Raiser: So does this mean I can see Rias' chest.

Kenshin: … (unconscious)

Raiser: (smirks pervertedly) I'm not hearing a No.

Rias: Oh lord...

Draconis: With Kenshin out of commission who will raise up to take down Forbesii, will it be Tamamo? Yukari? Issei? Vali? Alice?

Raiser: Ahem!

Draconis: I was getting to you. Or will Kenshin's unlikely savior be the one to win the day? Find out next time!

Footnotes

(1 ) Everything from this point had to be rewritten because I lost it. Oddly enough I think it came out better.

(2 ) I couldn't remember if it was the left or right arm that Azazel's robo hand was on, so I assumed left, if I'm wrong let me know and I'll go in and change it.

(3 ) Kenshin will come out of unconsciousness to do this one

Kenshin: Hey Sirzechs!

Sirzechs: Hm?

Kenshin: Grayfia and her double, Boosted Gear, Same Time.

Sirzechs: (faints from bloodloss due to nosebleed)

Grayfia: Ugh... (shakes head in exasperation)

Anyway, see you all next time.

Draconis678


	66. Countermeasures

Draconis: (waves smelling salts in front of Kenshin's nose)

Kenshin: (still unconscious)

Ravel: Would you please stop, I can smell that stuff too and it's horrid.

Asia: I...wasn't going to say anything, but she's right.

Draconis: Right, sorry. Alright Kenshin's out of it. Before we begin, if you haven't checked the now closed poll. It was ten to four with 'Yes' winning. Wonder if I should even bother with polls at this point. Next to no one seems to vote on them. Anyway harem update.

Kenshin: (Same)

Issei: Asia, Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Kazumi, Sextum, Sheena, Kunou, Yasaka, Le Fay, Chachamaru, Erubetie, Yura, Rami, Rumi, Remi, Kiyome, Raynare(will be brought back after this arc)

Draconis: Jeez, Issei's a bit ahead. Anyway, let's get a move on.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 66

Countermeasures

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_With Azazel. _

"Alright, just about done, this should put down the doubles too." Azazel said as he pieced together a remote device. "And how's the decryption going?" He said. "Oh, it's done. Wonder why it never went well when I tried to hack the System in Heaven...meh I guess it was a long time ago. I've obviously gotten all around better in all parts of the trade since then."

He opened up the now decrypted files. "Hm...data logging, data logging, more data logging. Man if we weren't enemies I'd have liked to hire this Forbesii as a researcher, when it comes to something that interests him, he's very thorough." Azazel said.

He finally found something that wasn't labeled as a datalog. "Huh? Status Report, Homunculus Number One. Codename Genesis." Azazel clicked on it and another window with a diagram of a humanoid being appeared with a data sheet to the right of it. "Codename Genesis, actual name...Forbesii." He looked further on down. "Hmm..." He read further. "The link to the artificial spirits is still progressing well, but the original ones I created are just as unruly as the original Yonseirei. Further sealing of their more rabid instinctual personality traits was required. I am also forced to bind this seal to a certain youki level of mine, if it were to ever dip below that level, my elemental powers would be severed until my power came back up to that level." Azazel read aloud.

He looked over at the diagram and noticed a caution sign next to his left hand. "That must be his dominant hand." He clicked on it. "Hm?" Another window opened up. It read.

_Sword Hand_

_Hand used mainly to wield the Tsurugi no Kami. _

_CAUTION! CAUTION! CAUTION!_

_Holy mana burning is progressing faster the more the Tsurugi no Kami is used, without a proper splicing to Homunculus Core, it will continue to spread unchecked throughout body, causing irreversible harm and destabilization to mana and youki, if it reaches the core, Sentinelization will occur and Subject Forbesii, Codename Genesis will no longer be himself. Use Tsurugi no Kami sparingly if at all possible." _

"Sentinelization...? That couldn't be referring the Holy Sentinels could it?" Azazel mumbled as he read on.

_Sentinelization has only occurred once in the recorded history of Makai, coincidentally to a past Dragon of the Elements named Heinrich Hein, who earned fame as a master elementalist who was forced to fell his lover, Black Alice. The Eighth Demon Queen who had been driven to insanity for unknown reasons. Sentinelization occurred when he charged the Divine Realms above Makai in a rage, killing scores upon scores of angels with the Tsurugi no Kami in hand, also for an unknown reason. _

"All efforts to halt the process while retaining the ability to wield the sword have proven fruitless. The failsafe plan requires the youkai genes of the current Dragon of the Elements, but unfortunately since disappearing from Mundus Magicus and Mahora, Subject Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin has been transformed into a devil." Azazel read aloud. "Upon further study introducing the devil genes of Kenshin-kun's body would cause a destabilization of my core, and I would need him alive at that. A powerful mana draining seal geared toward devil mana will be needed to reverse the process and return him to his youkai origins"

"So that's why Kenshin was turned back into a youkai..." Azazel said. He noticed that both instances of Kenshin's name were hyperlinked so he clicked on it. Another window similar to the sheet and diagram displayed for Forbesii popped up.

_Subject Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin. Codename Indomitable Will_

"...Whoa..." Azazel said as he looked over the bio Forbesii had on Kenshin. "How much does this guy fucking know about Kenshin? It's like he studied him relentlessly."

_Subject was almost terminated by Hottan today, however thankfully he was brought back from the brink by his mother Tsuki Hikari, Codename Crescent Moon. Has been reunited with family members Ryuushin Tsuki Kuroshi, Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki, and Miyuki Kuroshi Tsuki, Codenames Waning Moon, Full Moon and New Moon respectively. Will need to keep a closer eye on Subject Hottan, Codename Origin._

_Curiously, when the temporal flux activated around Subjects Indomitable Will and Full Moon during their fight during the final day of the World Tree in Mahora's state of magical surging, I had expected them both back shortly after Negi Springfield, Codename Curiosity and Chao Lingshin, Codename Time's Outlaw had concluded. However I was dismayed when only Full Moon had returned. _

"..." Azazel read on.

_In a perhaps unsurprising twist, Subject Origin was dispatched by Indomitable Will. It was only a matter of time before Kenshin-kun figured out how to accomplish the feat, but the fact that the person who helped him do it, Rias Gremory, Codename Destruction Princess, now has Curiosity's aura around her is indeed just that, curious. _

"OK, so he's been doing his homework...why does he need Kenshin's genes?" Azazel said. He clicked on the chest of the Kenshin diagram.

_Due to Subject Indomitable Will's recently halted use of the Sins of the Dragon God and the Aura of the Shinigami. He has a heightened resistance to holy magic that was retained albeit lessened even when he became a devil, displayed best by his ability to combat Fallen Angel Cadre and member of Grigori, Kokabiel, even working the Fallen Angel over once Full Moon had perished sending Indomitable Will into a state of fury. Studies have shown it is the highest seen since Heinrich Hein's who used the Tsurugi no Kami just as I am. Ripping out his genes and splicing them into my core will prove beneficial if I am to continue to be forced to use the Tsurugi no Kami against powerful targets. _

"Hmn..." Azazel said. "So, He doesn't need Kenshin alive, just his body, and as a youkai."

(Beep! Beep!)

"Oh! My remote's done." Azazel said taking hold of the device. "Hm...to deactivate the doubles I need to be in close. Hm, maybe I'll get lucky and a bunch of them will be huddled together. Anyway, might as well tell everyone the big secret." He tried to open communications. "Huh?" He turned back to the screen and saw a message on it.

"_You might be able to walk out of here with all the information in this mainframe, but that's all you're doing." _

"Fuck me." Azazel groaned and started running out of the building telling the youkai he brought there to finish cleaning up.

(break)

"Are you really the King of Demons? ! I'm not impressed!" Raiser said as he surrounded Forbesii in a column of fire.

"Grh..." Forbesii crossed his arms as a sweat broke out on his skin. "Hmhmhm, well excuse me for conserving my power." He slashed his arms out sending a blast of cold wind out, extinguishing the blaze. "I just don't think you're worthy of it." He said taking off toward Raiser.

"Not so fast!" Yubeluna said making an explosion glyph appear under the Demon King's feet.

"Oh?" Forbesii stopped and was engulfed in the explosion.

"Nice work Yubeluna." Raiser said with a smirk.

"Th-Thank you, but we need to focus. Someone that Kenshin-Sama was having trouble with won't be felled that easily." Yubeluna said.

"I know, that sword of his, it has the highest aura of holy mana I've ever felt." Raiser said.

"And yet...I didn't need it to defend against that attack." Forbesii walked out of the smoke, his burned skin already regenerating. "Are you really descended from the legendary immortal bird? If so...I'm not impressed."

"Krh!" Raiser bristled before relaxing himself. "Heh, I see. I'll just have to do more then!"

"Hm?" Forbesii saw flames burning brightly behind the Phoenix heir. "Very well Raiser Phenex, let's see what you can do." He said as the two met in the middle.

"Raiser-Sama!" Yubeluna shouts.

"Place your explosions with little regard to my safety! I'll be fine!" Raiser shouts.

"Will you really though?" Forbesii said with a cold smirk as the Tsurugi no Kami pushed against the wall of flames Raiser had erected.

"_As long as I don't let that thing touch me directly I should be fine." Raiser thought. "!" He narrowly dodged a slash at his neck and punched at Forbesii's head. _

"You know it is somewhat curious that you of all people were the first responder to Kenshin's plight." Forbesii said as they traded shots. "I mean wasn't it him that beat you for the right to marry the Gremory heiress? A woman you lusted after?"

"Feh, if you're trying to get in my head it won't work." Raiser said.

"I wouldn't say that, I can be very persistent!" Forbesii batted Raiser away and extended his hand outward. _"Water Sphere!" _

"Gh!" Raiser's eyes widened as water surrounded him and closed in. _"Shit this water has a holy element tacked on it! I have to act fast!" He thought._

"Your tactic will fail!" Yubeluna said setting off another explosion under Forbesii's feet.

"No. Yours will fail." Forbesii said jumping out of the smoke diving down at her, the Tsurugi no Kami encased in holy flames. _"Flames of Perdition!" _

"!" Yubeluna attempted to dodge, but was saved by Raiser kicking the Tsurugi no Kami, sending it off course.

"Hn? !" Forbesii was then kicked in the face by the Phenex heir. "Gah!"

"Yubeluna are you OK?" Raiser said.

"I'm fine, Raiser-Sama." She replied.

"Hmhmhm, that was a fine kick, plenty of power behind it." Forbesii complimented as he rubbed his nose.

"Looks like that training with the Bael heir is paying off." Raiser said.

"That's what you've been doing when you leave the mansion?" Yubeluna said. "I was wondering what it was you were up to when you'd leave late in the morning and come back exhausted in the evening."

"He said it was best if I didn't have much sources of comfort. I kinda saw his point." Raiser said.

"You still won't defeat me." Forbesii said appearing behind them.

"Krh? !" Raiser and Yubeluna turned to face him as he slashed the Sword of God down at them.

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard. "?" Forbesii looked over only to get a fist to the face.

"You..." Raiser said.

"Inutora-San, thank you." Yubeluna said.

"Heh, no problem." Inutora said slashing his other hand scythe at Forbesii's neck.

"Grh? !" Forbesii was blown back, his head separated from his body.

"Now's our chance!" Inutora said leaping skyward, lofting both scythes overhead as he shot down toward the Demon King.

"Yubeluna!" Raiser said taking off for the Demon King as well.

"Right!" Yubeluna said readying another explosion spell.

"_Earth Mantis' Rumbling Slash!" _

"_Phoenix Talons!" _

"? !" Inutora's eyes widened as Forbesii's headless body sprung up and blocked his scythes with his arm while the Tsurugi no Kami stabbed through the left side of Raiser's abdomen.

"Raiser-Sama! !" Yubeluna shouted.

"Guhh...!" Raiser gasped out.

"You think just because you can separate my head from my body, means you can kill me?" Forbesii said as his body pulled the holy sword out of the Phenex heir's torso.

"Gaah...aah..." Raiser held his bleeding wound.

"You feel that don't you, Raiser Phenex? The holy mana is working it's way into your system, you can't heal yourself...and your body is feeling the effects...if you don't do anything about it, you'll die...and unlike any other time for members of your family...you won't come back." Forbesii said.

"Damn it!" Inutora growled and slashed downward, cutting the Demon King's arm off, Forbesii jumped back, grabbing his head. He stabbed the Tsurugi no Kami in the ground and reattached his head before calling his arm back to him to reattach.

"You really think you can defeat your new Dark God." Forbesii said crossing his arms with a derisive smirk on his face. "How sad, how foolish you are."

"Ha! A Dark God with a holy weapon, don't make me laugh!" Inutora pointed his scythe at Forbesii. "Next time your head comes off, it'll be after I hack off your arms and legs!"

"Hmhmhm, by all means Mantis of the Earth, far better men than you have tried." Forbesii said pointing the Tsurugi no Kami at the Grand Cardinal of Earth.

Forbesii vanished, alerting Inutora who turned and slashed his hand scythe to block a downward slash from the King of Demons. "Nice try, but what I lack with the water element, I make for with Senjutsu."

"Interesting." Forbesii said.

"_Sword Birth!" _

"? !" Forbesii leaped into the air, only to get batted back down by a single blade naginata.

"Sorry Inutora-San, but we're jumping into this battle." Kiba said as he and Tsubaki walked up to the Earth Mantis' sides.

"Do as you like, I was just making due till someone showed up, fighting him one on one isn't favorable." Inutora said. "What about the Phoenix?"

"He, Yubeluna-San and one of my Glory Drag Troopers are finding Sextum, she knows how to flush holy mana out of someone's system." Kiba said as the other three troopers.

"Yubeluna-San would stay, but her first responsibility as a Queen of a peerage is to ensure her King's safety." Tsubaki said.

"That's a healthy attitude to have, Devils." Forbesii said as he approached them. "Still, now I'm curious how you took your doubles out."

"We switched on them, faster than they could react." Tsubaki said.

"They have our minds sure, but not our unpredictibility and ability to think on the fly." Kiba said.

"Hmhmhm my mistake, when I rebuild them I'll be sure to study you all more closely." Forbesii said. "I was pressed for time and the only one I was really concerned about being prepared for was Kenshin-kun."

"That could prove to be your undoing." Inutora said pointing his scythe at Forbesii.

"We'll have to see about that, come." Forbesii said pointing the Tsurugi no Kami at them. _"Tri-Pronged Holy Ray!" _

"Gh!" Inutora blocked the one aimed at his head with his scythe, smacking it to the ground.

Kiba substituted himself for one of his troopers while Tsubaki reflected the one aimed at her with Mirror Alice. "Hn? !" Tsubaki casted it off as Forbesii targeted her first and blocked the Tsurugi no Kami with her naginata. However the Demon King quickly overpowered her and drove her into a wall. "Ghh!" Tsubaki growled.

"She's not you're only opponent!" Inutora said as both he and Kiba attempted to cleave Forbesii down the back with their scythe and Garm respectively.

"Hmn." Forbesii didn't move as a barrier erected behind him. _"Grh, I don't have time for you." _He thought as he flew upward. He raised his sword skyward, a pulse of mana shooting out of it.

"!" Inutora's eyes widened as he turned to Kiba and Tsubaki. "Put up whatever barrier you can right now!" He said flying toward Forbesii.

"? !" Kiba watched as the skies began to cloud up quickly. He felt numerous pulses of energy from them. "Tsubaki-San, he's right, we need to pool our power into a barrier right now!"

"I know!" Tsubaki said.

"I won't let you!" Inutora shouts as he got in closer to Forbesii, his tan colored mana surrounding his hand scythes. _"Diamond Scythes!" _

"You're too late." Forbesii said. _"Wind God's Vehemence!" _

A twister began screaming down from the heavens. "Didn't you hear me? ! I SAID I WON'T LET YOU! !" Inutora roared, flying right at it.

"Hm?" Forbesii watched with a little interest as Inutora collided against the lowering twister.

"Rrrruuuoooooooohhhhhh! ! !" Inutora roared out as he slashed into it over and over, using Senjutsu to speed up his strikes.

"How very interesting, Inutora-kun. You never displayed such strength when you were in service to me." Forbesii said with a derisive smile.

"Why show your full power to the man you intend to kill, before you're ready to kill him!" Inutora shouts, still cutting into the twister.

"I see, I see. All four of you disloyal turncoats plotted to kill me, just as Luka and Alipheese did. But you had to wait for a certain time to do so." Forbesii said. "Well, now you will understand, what it means to stand against your new Dark God."

"No! You'll learn what it means to wake from your own fucking delusions!" Inutora shouts.

"Hoo? Well then, do try your hardest to wake me then." Forbesii said. "By the way, if you think one twister is my limit...you're sadly mistaken."

"? !" Inutora watched as a second twister screamed past him. "Shit!" He grunted as he refocused his strength on the strengthening one baring down on him. "Grh!" He growled as numerous small wounds ripped open on his arms.

"You can't 'wake me' with such pitiful strength, Grand Cardinal of the Earth." Forbesii said.

"Ghh!" Meanwhile, Kiba and Tsubaki's barrier was being tested by the second twister. Two of Kiba's troopers had already been crushed and the barrier was already fracturing. "We need...to move!" Kiba said.

"The second we do...the twister will take us both down!" Tsubaki said.

(crack!)

"Damn!" Kiba said stepping in front of Tsubaki. "Stay there!"

"Yuuto-kun!" Tsubaki shouts.

"I have the Garm, I'll be able to do something!" Kiba said.

"_No...Yuuto-kun. You've already protected me, in Lilith, now it's my turn...to protect you." Tsubaki thought. _

"! !" Kiba's eyes widened as a mirror placed itself in between the now broken barrier and himself. It absorbed the twister, but was close to breaking when it did.

"Oh?" Forbesii said taking notice of this.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Tsubaki panted heavily, exhaustion wracking her body. "...Heh...wow...I...actually pulled it...off..." She fell forward into Kiba's arms as the mirror disappeared.

"Guaaahhhh! !" Inutora's arms finally gave out and the first twister crashed into his chest. However a figure cut by and grabbed Inutora before he could hit the ground.

"Huh?" Kiba said looking over, seeing Jordan carrying the fallen mantis demon.

"Gh...sorry, Jordan." Inutora grunted.

"Don't worry about it. You did well, he was most focused on taking you down." Jordan said. "You, Knight, make another one of those troopers and have it carry these two off, a battlefield of this caliber is no place for wounded."

"Wounded?" Kiba said looking over at Tsubaki. "!" He let out a gasp, seeing a small, but noticeably darkening bloodstain developing along her uniform's right shoulder. "..." Kiba bowed his head as another trooper appeared behind him and scooped up the fallen naginata wielder.

"I can...walk.." Inutora said struggling to his feet. "I'll make sure this one makes it to the healers."

"Thank you..." Kiba said as the final trooper's armor began to form around his body.

"They won't get away." Forbesii said landing across from them and pointed the Tsurugi no Kami forward. _"Holy Ray." _

"Hurah!" Kiba shouted out, batting the attack away with Garm.

"Hm?" Forbesii said.

"Your fight is with us, the wounded are of no concern to you!" Kiba shouts.

"He's right." Jordan said sliding into a stance. "I lost my wife because of you, I'm going to make you pay for that!" Jordan vanished in a burst of wind.

"..." Forbesii raised the Tsurugi no Kami to block the downward kick Jordan sent his way. "You'll make me pay...you, the eldest, but weakest of the Cardinals. Hmhmhmhm..."

"Hrm, that maybe true, I don't have the elemental capabilities of Akatama, nor Inutora's tough skin, or Bureijin's fierce flames, but I do have my mind!" Jordan brings his other leg up and around Forbesii's neck, locking it with Forbesii's own sword arm.

"? !" Forbesii looked down at it as Jordan kept himself up by flapping his wings.

"Knight, NOW!" Jordan shouts.

"Right!" Kiba charged forward, sword poised to strike.

"Grh!" Forbesii scowled and the Tsurugi no Kami's aura glew brighter.

"Haa!" Kiba shouted as he swung the Garm at the Demon King. He extended his free hand outward and another sword appeared. _"Holy Eraser!" _

"Heheh, you really think that toy can help you against my almighty blade?" Forbesii said with a small smirk as the Holy Eraser started absorbing the Tsurugi no Kami's aura.

"It doesn't have to devour the aura, only weaken it!" Kiba said.

"!" Forbesii watched as the barrier in front of him started to crack.

"Let me give you a hand!" A third sword slashed down at the barrier.

"You, Dragon Knight Granberia!" Forbesii said.

"So, Kenshin fell to you again, no matter! That's why we're here!" Granberia shouts, flames spiraling around Ares.

"_Tch, I can't move! I have to...use more of the Tsurugi no Kami's power!" _Forbesii thought.

"? !" Jordan watched as the Tsurugi no Kami started glowing again. "Hurry! He's preparing something!"

"Uuuuooohhh! !" Kiba and Granberia shout.

"It's too late! _Divine Devastation!" _Forbesii yelled out.

A powerful force expelled from the Tsurugi no Kami and forced all three of them back, sending Jordan crashing into a wall. Kiba, his armor damaged and Granberia both caught their bearings and looked over at Forbesii. "What was that?" Granberia said.

"Another technique of the Tsurugi no Kami I'm guessing." Kiba said.

"That is correct." Forbesii said walking toward them. "Give up, the only one of you that could have beaten me has already fallen, and that in itself was only because of the Holy Canceler, Kuroi Jigoku. None of you stand a chance against me."

"Don't make me laugh!" Granberia shouts taking off right at Forbesii.

"Hmhmhm..." Forbesii readied his sword for defense.

"_Sword Birth: Holy Eraser!" _

"? !" Forbesii looked around as multiple Holy Eraser blades erupted from the ground. _"I can't use the barrier like this!" _

"_Vaporizing Rebellion Sword! !" _Granberia shouted slashing Ares fiercely at Forbesii over and over again.

"Ghh!" Forbesii growled as he hurried to keep pace with the Dragon Knight.

"Is something the matter? ! Certainly one Knight isn't too much for a King!" Granberia mocked as she kept the assault up.

"Rrrahh!" Forbesii slashed horizontally, knocking Ares to the side. "Let me instruct you on the power of your King!"

"...Heh." Granberia smirked.

"_Imperial Downfall Strike!" _

"? !" Forbesii jumped back as Kiba slashed down at him, narrowly avoiding being bisected.

"_Wind Infused Quill Arrows! Twister Bolts!" _

"Ghh!" Forbesii growled as several small, but sharp bursts of wind dig into his back.

"Most high level harpies can make powerful whirlwinds with a pulse of mana and a beat of their wings, but I figured out how to apply this to my quills!" Jordan said extending his wings forward.

"Gruah!" Granberia shouted out as she and Kiba slashed their swords at Forbesii, causing him to raise his sword to defend.

"Tch!" Forbesii growled. _"This is somewhat advantageous, the aura of the blade is being sucked away, meaning my body is less at risk for Sentinelization, but if the stronger devils, or Alipheese herself show up I'll be in trouble." _

"We've almost got him." Jordan said.

"Do you, Jordan? Do you really?" Forbesii said.

"? !" Jordan watched as his quills tore through the Demon King's torso.

"Wha? !" Granberia and Kiba shout in surprise as they suddenly had to defend against the quills themselves. They were driven back as a result.

Forbesii slashed his free hand out, sending a sharp burst of wind outward, cutting down the Holy Erasers around him. He turned to Jordan as his wounds healed. "So inconsequential..." He said walking toward the downed harpy chieftain. "Both your attack, and the race from which you hail."

"Krh!" Jordan growled.

"Such unbalance in your population...one man for every lifetime of the Harpy Queen, at least the lamia's can say the Demon Queen herself comes from their particular race, but your lot...what can you do that other races can't do for themselves already?" Forbesii said.

"Guah!" Jordan gasped out in pain as the Tsurugi no Kami stabbed through his torso.

"I don't hate them per se, I'm just noticing their inconsequential worth to the good of Makai. After all, wasn't your mother a vicious warmonger?" Forbesii said.

"This coming from a tyrant?" Jordan snarled.

"You think what I am doing is tyranny, but it's actions like those of Cassandra Nerenid's, of your mother's that made me believe the things that I do, that the unruly Youkai race needed to be reined in." Forbesii said.

"By taking away their freedom? !" Jordan shouted.

"Freedom incites chaos, chaos incites war, war incites death. The only way to halt this process is if the youkai are stripped of the source element." Forbesii said. "So I will wipe the slate clean and replace it with a replica that I can control, and rule them as their deity."

"That's a good plan, too bad you'll never see it though!"

"!" Forbesii turned, blocking a downward stab from Arthur's Caliburn. "You, the royal descendant."

"That's not all." Arthur said.

"_Nyoi Bo Extend!" _

"Hm? ! Uhgh!" Forbesii grunted as Bikou's staff rammed into his chest as the descendant of Sun Wukong flew in.

"Gaahh...thanks..." Jordan said wincing in pain.

"Here man, you've had it, that's a holy wound." Bikou said bringing his Kinto'un. "Take this and find a healer."

"Right." Jordan said climbing on the golden cloud. "Thanks again. He said as he flew away.

Arthur and Bikou watched as Forbesii approached again. "Yo! Thanks for the sparring partner he really got my blood pumping." Bikou said with a grin.

"And you?" Forbesii said with narrowed eyes.

"Please, you might have made a copy of me, but you didn't make one of Gogmagog, the familiar of my sister's who you also didn't bother with a copy of." Arthur said. "When she figured that out, she brought out Gogmagog and Fenrir to rip apart mine and Kuroka's doubles.

"Hmn, I see. Seems I've made quite a few oversights with the rest of you as I prepared for my final battle with Kenshin-kun." Forbesii said. "But it is of little consequence when I have the Sword of God."

"Big mistake." Bikou smirked.

"I concur, you're in a war sir." Arthur said adjusting his glasses. "If any one of us takes you down the war is over in our victory."

"If you think it so easy, then come and lay me low then." Forbesii said.

"Well Bikou, let's show this False God of Darkness why he shouldn't underestimate us." Arthur said rushing forward

"Whoa ho ho! That's oddly hot blooded coming from you!" Bikou said rushing by him. _"Nyoi-bo! Expand!" _

"Hrn!" Forbesii grunted as Bikou's expanded weapon collided against the Tsurugi no Kami.

"Huurah!" Arthur appeared behind him and slashed his Caliburn at Forbesii's back.

"Hrh!" Forbesii growled and blocked that blade as well.

"Hm? !" Arthur said seeing Forbesii holding a second Tsurugi no Kami.

"Oh? You didn't know I could make replicas of the blade with it's power? How unfortunate." Forbesii said.

"Hahahaha!" Bikou laughed. "Yes! Finally a fun opponent!"

"Hmn, well I'm certainly glad someone respects power." Forbesii said.

"I not only respect power, I overcome it!" Bikou said.

"_Touki!" Forbesii thought as the force coming from Bikou increased greatly. _

"Heh, that's not all!" Arthur said as Caliburn started glowing brightly.

"Hrn? !" Forbesii glanced back feeling more force coming from Arthur as well.

"Seems you're in quite the pincer Forbesii-San." Arthur said. "My Caliburn is capable of producing massive amounts of holy aura, surpassing that of even Excalibur and Durandal. It might even surpass that sword you wield now, because I don't feel like the Almighty's grace is responding to your will at all!"

"Yeah, meanwhile I'm greatly skilled in Senjutsu and Touki, and am pretty damn strong myself!" Bikou said with a smirk.

"So choose! Which one of us do you want to focus on, and which one do you want to crush you!" Arthur said.

"Grrhhhh! !" Forbesii growled, straining against the two forces colliding against him. "Don't...you dare...GET COCKY! !"

"Wha? !" Arthur and Bikou exclaim as the earth under their feet shifted and threw them off.

Forbesii flew upward. _"Kenshin Kuroshi has powerful allies, no more taking it easy from here on out!" _He thought. He raised his swords and slashed them downward. _"Wrath of the Sun God! Wind God's Vehemence!" _

"!" Arthur and Bikou watched as spiraling flame and a twister of wind roared toward them.

(boom!)

"...Hmhmhmhm...!" Forbesii's eyes widened marginally seeing two figures standing in front of Bikou and Arthur.

"Sorry I was late Arthur-kun, I was waiting for an opportune moment to strike."

"My apologies for not jumping in sooner. I was doing the same."

"Think nothing of it Yuuto Kiba." Arthur said getting to his feet. "Thanks for the save."

"Hey you're that Dragon Knight chick, thanks for lookin' out. We should spar if we both make it out of this." Bikou said hopping to his feet.

"Of course." Kiba said.

"Hmn." Granberia smirked. "If you make it out of the fight, then I'd love to."

"Haha! I like you already!" Bikou laughed.

"Now, let's get started, Kenshin's down so it falls to us to fell this tyrant." Arthur said.

"Right!" Kiba and Granberia shout.

"I'm just in this for the thrill." Bikou said cracking his neck from side to side.

Forbesii bristled at the sight of the four. _"I don't have time for this! I need to conserve my strength for the bigger threats! For those two Heavenly Dragons, for those Satan Level Devils, Fallen Angel Azazel, the emboldened Alipheese and last but not least Kenshin's own sisters!" _

(Break)

Yukari, Issei and Rias arrived with Sona's peerage to where Ravel and Asia were healing Kenshin. "!" Rias let out a gasp.

"Kenshin...how did this happen...?" Issei said with wide eyes.

"..." Yukari looked her brother's body over. _"So this is what the end result of the Vessel holds." She thought. _

"Shit, I was too late." Everyone turned to find Azazel approaching. "How's he looking?" He asked Reya.

"..." Reya narrowed her eyes in thought as her Scouting Persona scanned Kenshin over. "..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "His muscular structure is almost completely wiped out, the only pieces of it still in tact are keeping his internal organs from falling about. Restoring it could take hours, even days."

"What about his regeneration?" Yukari asked. "That should speed it up."

"It's more or less offline." Reya said.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Kazumi." She said opening a communication circle. "Give me a video feed of the end of Kenshin's fight with the Demon King."

"On it." Kazumi said.

A screen appeared in front of Yukari, displaying the moment Kenshin started to get the upper hand, to when Forbesii struck him down and hovered over him. "Krh!" Yukari growled.

"That...underhanded prick!" Issei said.

"So Kenshin figured it out too, but he realized it too late." Azazel said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"The more Forbesii seems to use the Tsurugi no Kami, the greater risk he runs of undergoing a process called Sentinelization." Azazel said. "The process would basically strip Forbesii of everything that makes him who he is, so he would like to avoid it. Holy burns stretch from his sword hand on up his arm that he likely keeps hidden with an illusion."

"So it's a double edged sword." Yukari proposed. "It grants him power, but at a steep cost, but why does he need Kenshin?"

"He needed Kenshin as a youkai and because of his holy magic resistance. Adding in his DNA as a devil would have destabilized his core." Azazel said. "But that's not the worst part..."

"What then?" Issei said.

"Forbesii has known about Kenshin since the day he and Yukari were born." Azazel said. "He studied him damn near constantly, he basically knows Kenshin better than anyone at this point. He even knew about you two going to the past."

"That's why Forbesii always seemed to have the upper hand on Kenshin..." Yukari said. "How he knew when to swing to divert the Quadruple Giga when Kenshin attacked Samael."

"He could have killed Kenshin any time he wanted, but why he didn't is unnerving." Azazel said. "It's like he was waiting for the right time, like waiting for a fruit or vegetable to reach the peak of ripeness."

"..." Yukari looked down at Kenshin.

"This of course means he also studied those around Kenshin as well." Azazel said. "This includes you, Miyuki, Hikari, hell even that Negi Springfield girl you and Kenshin mentioned. This even includes you two to an extent." He said glancing at Rias and Issei.

"Can I interject here?" Kazumi said. "I'm watching him take on Kiba, Granberia, Arthur and Bikou and it seems he's having some difficulty."

"Probably because there wasn't as much time to compile data on them." Azazel said. "Three of them anyway."

"So taking Kenshin's corpse to do Lord only knows what with it and bringing down the curtain on all Youkai seems to be his endgame." Yukari said.

"Right. Ravel, Asia you keep healing him. Kazumi, I need you to broadcast this message to everyone." Azazel said.

"Give me a sec." Kazumi said.

"Hm?" Alice said seeing a communication circle open up next to her as she hurried to Rashoumen.

"What the?" Tamamo said dodging tail swipes from her double.

"Hm?" Kiba said backing off as Granberia, Arthur and Bikou attacked Forbesii. "Keep attacking everyone, it seems we're getting a callout!"

"Right!" Granberia, Bikou and Arthur said.

"Grh!" Forbesii growled and jumped back, sending a volley of white spears down at them.

"Caliburn!" Arthur said blocking them with a sword swipe of his sword's aura.

"Everyone listen up, even those not currently fighting the Demon King, the previous call out about the Vice Commander being taken down, is unfortunately true, but remember what he said! No matter who falls you must press forward! Now, before he fell, and while I was raiding the Nexus Point we both made a discovery. As you are fighting the Demon King, force him to use the Sword of God as much as you can!" Azazel said.

"As much as we can?" Kiba said.

"Hmn..." Miyuki narrowed her eyes in thought as she combed around the capitol to aid anyone in need of assistance.

"The blade causes him to inch closer to a process called Sentinelization, which he wants to avoid at all costs! Let us call his bet!" Azazel said. "Anyone who has defeated their clone is commanded to strike at the Demon King, or help those who have not yet, I'll be by shortly to put them out of commission, Azazel out."

Yukari noticed Issei about to move out after Azazel left. "Issei. I need a favor before you take off."

"What is it?" Issei said.

"Get some boosts together and give them to Ravel and Asia." She turned to Sona's peerage. "Tsubaki got taken down some time ago, one of you go check on her, Saji you're with me, the rest keep these two defended while they work."

"Right." Issei said.

"Use the Tsurugi no Kami as much as possible...a risky gambit." Alice said.

"You heard Azazel-Sama! Make him use his blade!" Arthur said.

"? !" Forbesii jumped back as Granberia nearly cleaved him in two. _"Use my blade as much as...Shit, they all know now! !" He thought. _

"Nyoi-bo!" Bikou said driving his staff into Forbesii's back.

"Grh!" Forbesii rolled off of the staff and yanked the staff toward him, slicing toward his neck. He cut through Bikou, but Bikou then vanished.

"You missed Nya!"

"Ey!"

"Hrn? !" Forbesii watched as a spinning circle of blue fire and several smaller blue fireballs came flying at him. He dodged the wheel, but had to defend against the smaller fireballs.

"Ufufu, nice shot Shirone." Kuroka said with an amused look.

"Of course." Koneko said. "Let's keep the assault up like Azazel-Sensei said."

"Of course, Of course." Kuroka said with a nod.

"Thanks you furball!" Bikou shouted.

"Like you're one to talk!" Kuroka snapped.

"_Huh...so Onee-Sama has someone she argues with as well." Koneko thought. _

"Will you two focus? !" Arthur shouts as he blasts Forbesii with a wave of holy mana from Caliburn.

"Gh!" Forbesii erected a barrier from the Tsurugi no Kami to block it.

"Now Rossweisse!"

"!" Forbesii looked ahead and saw Rossweisse and Evangeline in front of him.

"_Crystallitatio Tellustris!" Rossweisse shouts. _

Forbesii's line of sight was blocked by numerous spires of ice erupting from the ground. However with the Serene Mind ability he was able to tell Evangeline was crisscrossing the spires to make her way toward him. He was about to use his elemental power to raise a defense when...

"_Absorption Line!" _

"Gh? !" Forbesii glanced to his left seeing Saji close by with his Sacred Gear attached to his right wrist. "You think this will hold me boy?" He said raising the Tsurugi no Kami up to slice the line off.

"Actually, it was meant to distract you! Now Evangeline! !" Saji shouts.

"!" Forbesii looked back over to see Evangeline right next to him. "Dammit!"

"Heh, but even then this isn't the end game." Evangeline said as she slashed her hand downward. _"Ensis Exsequenes!" _With a sword of pure energy extending from her hand.

Saji kept his Absorption Line going as Forbesii and Evangeline dueled. "Saji-San are you sure you can handle this?" He heard Chacharmaru ask from a communication circle. "Master I know can handle it, but..."

"To be honest, not really, but I had an idea." Saji said. "Keep this line open and when you begin the firing sequence that should give me enough time to promote to Rook.

"_Dammit, that bastard Azazel must have made a remote to shut down the homunculi I made." Forbesii thought. _"Out of my way you nuisance!" Forbesii shouted pushing forward, trying to force Evangeline off.

"You think you can smack me away so easily? Really?" Evangeline mocked. "Alright..._Gelidus Capulus!" _

"!" Forbesii watched the water rush around him in an almost coffin like fashion and began freezing. "No!"

"Shit!" Saji retracted his line as the watery coffin froze.

"Hmn." Evangeline placed her hand next to her head and communicated with Chachamaru. "Get ready, the bastard's already starting to break it, sheesh it's like I'm dealing with Asuna minus the Magic Cancel."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru said. "Get ready Saji-San."

"Right! Promotion Rook!" Saji said.

"_Al-Iskandariya, Lethal Force Authorized, Fire in three..two...one.." _

Just as Forbesii broke from the ice and pursued Evangeline, she pointed up. "Hn...? ! !" His eyes widened with dread seeing the massive laser from space bearing down on him. "Shit! !" He raised the Tsurugi no Kami to defend against it. "Rrrrrrrgghhh! !" He growled as the pressure started cracking the ground beneath his feet.

"..." Evangeline glowered. "All available hands ATTACK HIM NOW! !"

"Right! _Shadow Prison!" _Saji shouts.

"Hrgh? !" Forbesii scowled as Vritra's aura wrapped around his sword arm, trying to tug it downward.

"Anyone with close range weaponry get in there and quickly attack him and get that hell out of there, anyone attacking with spells do so from a safe distance! Make him lower his arm!" Evangeline ordered.

"Got it!" Granberia ran into the blast zone and coated her blade in flames. She held her Ares in a sheathed position and slashed outward. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _

"_Earth Guard!" _Forbesii said just before the sword made contact.

"Hah! You think that will stop me? !" Granberia said jumping back, before jumping forward. _"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

"Gh!" Forbesii grunted from the powerful slash. "You're wasting your time, fool."

"Am I?" Granberia said lunging forward stabbing her Ares forward. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Gh? !" Forbesii watched as the sword ripped through his left bicep. He held his arm up with his right arm.

"What's the matter? ! You feeling a little wounded? !" Granberia said before she was tugged backward. She turned to Evangeline. "What the hell, why did you pull me out? !"

"Let someone else have a crack." Evangeline said. "Next!"

"Oraoraoraoraora! !" Bikou shouts a battle cry as he rushes in with his Nyoi-bo, which he had made extra thick and lined with his touki.

"Haaaa!" Forbesii roared out, knocking away his staff shots with powerful wind magic.

"Heh? Damn, Arthur you're up!" Bikou said.

"Right!" Arthur shouts rushing and stabbing forward.

"Huraaah!" Forbesii extended the Tsurugi no Kami's barrier to block Arthur's stab.

"_I'll try this again!"_ Kiba thought stabbing his sword into the ground. _"Holy Eraser Birth!" _

"Gh!" Forbesii felt the force from Chachamaru's attack strengthen as the Holy Eraser blades, too many to count started draining away the holy magic barrier he had erected. "Rrghh..." He growled. "Stop interfering...with my vision! !"

"What the? !" Arthur shouts as he was blown backward.

"Rrgh!" Forbesii reeled his sword hand back and stabbed it forward, sending a pulse of magic upward.

"What the? !" Evangeline said shielding her eyes as the laser from Chachamaru's Sacred Gear scattered. "What happened? !"

"Unbelieveable, he destroyed Al-Iskandariya!" Chachamaru said. "Get ready!"

"I've had enough of these." Forbesii said slashing the Tsurugi no Kami out in a circle destroying all of the Holy Erasers.

"Kuah!" Kiba gasped out blood as the next moment Forbesii was in front of him, stabbing the Sword of God through the right side of his chest.

"Enough of you. Go join your mirror wielding friend." Forbesii said throwing Kiba back.

"Kuh..." Kiba hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Kiba!" Koneko shouts.

"Shirone!" Kuroka said as Koneko charged forward pelting Forbesii with blue balls of flame.

"Oh? Are you angry that your friend has fallen in combat?" Forbesii said walking forward, taking the blasts in stride. "Well that's just unfortunate, had he kept his nose out of matters above his station, he wouldn't have ended up like that."

"Shut up, he wasn't just a friend, he was like an older brother...you'll pay for hurting my family!" Koneko shouted condensing her blue flames around her fist. "Haa!"

"Hmn." Forbesii raised his blade to block the fist.

"Hnhh!" Koneko grunted in pain, merely touching the blade hurting her.

"That must be painful." Forbesii noted. "Here, let me replace it with a far worse pain." He knocked her back and stabbed the Sword of God at Koneko.

(riiinnnggg!)

Arthur dove in and blocked the sword with Caliburn. "Hmn? !" Forbesii had no time to react as two fists coated in blue flames connected right with his face while Bikou's staff rammed into his chest.

"Haa, thanks Arthur." Kuroka said. "I owe you one."

"Yes, thanks." Koneko said.

"Incoming!" Bikou said, but all of them reacted too late as a blast of holy magic blew them into a building, the sheer force knocking them all out cold with open head wounds.

"Shit!" Evangeline growled. "Get ready Granberia."

"Oh I am, I've been ready for this for too long!" Granberia said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...you know, you could have said the exact same for Kenshin-kun...and look where that got him." Forbesii said, walking out with a smirk. "Crushed beneath his better's heel for the third or so time. If I didn't need his body's genes I would have done away with him entirely for being so pathetic."

"..." Evangeline went silent.

"Evangeline?" Granberia said.

"You called him...pathetic." Evangeline snarled, her fists quivering.

"I did, what of it?" Forbesii said. "Don't tell me, the Undying Mage, the Maga Nosferatu...the Dark Evangel actually came to care for someone."

"So what if I do, he isn't the only one that was haunted by what happened after he disappeared." Evangeline said. "My power unable to do the slightest in keeping them alive...I actually liked those idiotic girls...there's also something else. When he disappeared with Yukari...I felt a strange mana in the air. I'm feeling that strange mana right now, from your blade. There's also the matter of him defeating me to add me to his peerage."

"_Huh, so there were others that Kenshin had to tame to accept being in this peerage." Granberia thought._

"Well I'm not surprised." Forbesii said. "I did make the request upon this blade to shoot Kenshin and Yukari back in time."

"Krh!" Evangeline growled.

"What...the hell...? How vast is that blade's power?" Granberia said.

"And unlike what I told Kenshin earlier...this is truth." Forbesii said.

The aura around Evangeline started to darken. "You...You are so much like Hottan it sickens me." Evangeline snarled as glyphs started to appear on the backs of her hands.

"Well I did create his homunculus body." Forbesii said with a callous smirk.

"Krh!" Evangeline growled. "And here I was thinking I'd never hate anyone as much as I hated him, but you're coming pretty fucking close."

"It matters not to me." Forbesii said pointing the Tsurugi no Kami at Evangeline. "You'll still fall to me, all the same."

"Let us just see about that!" Evangeline said activating the Magia Erebea and her Queen of Ice Armament.

Forbesii raised the Tsurugi no Kami to defend as Evangeline's Ensis Exsequenes collided against it. Evangeline snapped her fingers and numerous ice spears surrounded them. "Hm?" He looked around.

"Eat this!" Evangeline said, her entire body turning to ice as the spears rushed in.

"..." Forbesii closed his eyes as they all closed in.

The ice formation of Evangeline was torn apart by the spears, but she reformed from the ice. "..." Evangeline stared at the steam coming out from where Forbesii was standing. "Tch." She glowered seeing dark flames surrounding Forbesii as he walked out unharmed.

"Is that all your hatred is worth? My Gigamander's flames can easily handle such ice." Forbesii goaded.

"Tch!" Evangeline growled. "? !" She watched as Granberia rushed.

"_Dragon Butcher!" _Granberia said slashing at Forbesii's waist.

"Kh." Forbesii defended with the Tsurugi no Kami.

"Haa!" Evangeline shouts, appearing next to him, slashing one of his arms.

"Gh? !" Forbesii's eyes widened as his wound began freezing and burning at the same time. He slammed his and Granberia's swords to the ground and grabbed her by the throat, rushing forward with her in tow, driving her through several buildings with Evangeline pursuing him.

"Get back here you coward!" Evangeline shouts.

"Fine then!" Forbesii said turning on a dime and throwing Granberia at Evangeline.

"Shit!" Evangeline reacted quickly and caught the dragonkin. "! !"

"_Wrath of the Sun God!" _Forbesii said slashing his sword at him, sending a violent burst of white hot spiraling flames at them.

"Gh? !" Granberia reacted quickly, turning and putting herself between Evangeline and the blast.

"Hey? !" Evangeline said.

"Don't move!" Granberia said. "Guuuuaahhh! !" She cried out in pain as it hit.

"Oh? How noble of you Granberia, using yourself as a shield to protect the vampire." Forbesii said.

"Gh...you bastard." Granberia said turning, glaring weakly at Forbesii.

"Such is your punishment for standing against your new Dark God." Forbesii said.

"...I would...rather die...than call you a god!" Granberia spat.

Evangeline attached her strings to Granberia's back and flung the dragonkin behind her to where she'd land on her front. "There's no one to protect you now vampire."

"I don't need protecting, you heathen god." Evangeline spat.

"Well then, let's just see how true that is." Forbesii said with a smirk as he readied the Tsurugi no Kami for battle.

"Burning Spear!"

"? !" Forbesii watched as a spear stabbed in front of him and glew brightly. "Damn!" He erected a barrier just before it exploded.

However in his haste to defend against the exploding spear he was unprepared for the hand that clamped down on his shoulder and turned him around. _"Diamond Plated Fist!" _

"Gh!" Forbesii grunted as he was knocked back. "? !" He heard sloshing underneath him and narrowly avoided being skewered by sharpened blue slime which then turned and batted him away. "Hn? !" He looked up at the crackling skies.

"Roar Lightning!"

"Damn it!" Forbesii erected a holy barrier to defend against it, but the holy element passed by and struck him in the chest. Another figure landed in front of him wielding two swords. "You think that will-? !" He was cut off as he was frozen in time.

"_Eighteenfold Rakshasa!" _

"Ghh!" Forbesii grunted as he was wounded eighteen times over, unable to move.

"_Twin Heavenly Demon Revival!" _

"Hrgh!" Forbesii growled as a nineteenth wound was added.

"Hurry Yukari, I can't hold him much longer!"

"I know, just a bit long Gasper!" Yukari shouts moving Kazeken into a sheathed position. _"Flash Kill!" _As soon as she went by Forbesii cutting into his chest she turned her head. "Now Akatama!"

"_Boiling Water Dragon Missile!" _Akatama shouts, extending his gourd outward, a large, red hot water dragon firing out of it.

"Haa!" Gasper fell to a knee, gasping for breath.

"Hn? !" Forbesii was forced to defend and be pushed back by the water dragon which took him skyward.

"_Destruction Missile!" _

"Gaah!" Forbesii gasped out as a column of destruction magic hit him in the back sending him rocketing to the ground.

Rasai landed next to Yukari. "I don't think that did him in." Rasai said.

"If only it were that easy." Yukari said.

Forbesii stood up looking out at the crowd of demons and devils surrounding him. "..."

"All of your doubles are about gone thanks to Azazel." Yukari said. "You can't seriously hope to take us all on at once."

"My power is of a different level than you can comprehend. If you don't believe me, go ask your fallen brother." Forbesii said.

"Krh!" Yukari growled. "I'll make you pay for what you did!"

An attack crashed against Forbesii's barrier. He glanced over to see Rossweisse readying up another spell. _"Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" _She shouts.

"..." Forbesii raised his hand and blocked the attack, collecting it in his palm and launching it back out at her.

"!" Rossweisse froze in fright as her own attack rushed toward her.

"Wake up!" An ice wall erected between her and it. She turned her head to find Evangeline standing next to her. "Don't freeze up, expect everything."

"R-Right." Rossweisse said.

"Right!" Yukari said. "Don't give him time to fight back! Make him use the Tsurugi no Kami's aura to defend himself!"

"Burning Fist!"

"Water Dragon Bullet Barrage!"

"Melt Storm!"

"Shamshir!"

"Iacaulatio Grandinis!"

"Lightning!"

"Destruction Missile Barrage!"

"Durandal!"

"Katensho! !"

The respective attacks of Bureijin, Akatama, Erubetie, Alma, Evangeline, Akeno, Rasai, Xenovia and Yukari barraged Forbesii from all sides. However Forbesii emerged unscathed. "Seriously, either he'll have to break contact with that sword or it will turn him."

"..." Forbesii looked at his sword hand, the burning that was previously at his wrist was now past his elbow. "It's useless, you cannot lay a finger on me." He said.

"Hmn, I wonder about that, I did notice something earlier." Yukari said. "Irina now!"

"Right!" The lone angel of the group rushed forward, wielding her holy sword. _"Light Sword Flash!" _

"Grh? !" Forbesii grunted as her sword tore into the right side of his torso. "!" He felt Yukari take his back and slash Kazeken against his barrier, however this made it near impossible for him to defend against the holy arrows that Irina was now launching at him. _"So they noticed that the Tsurugi no Kami's barrier does not halt the angels of the Almighty." He thought._

"Keep going! We're not finished here yet! !" Yukari shouts. "Irina, remember what I said, I'll try to shield you, but I can't guarantee I'll get everything."

"I got it! Don't worry about me!" Irina said.

Forbesii growled as the barrage continued. The Tsurugi no Kami began glowing brightly. "? !" Yukari took notice of this. "Irina get back!"

"Right!" Irina shouts.

Forbesii raised the Tsurugi no Kami skyward. _"Divine Blast! !" _

(Boom! !)

"? !" Ravel and Asia looked outward, seeing the blast go off. "..." Asia squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, everyone be alright."

"Damn it." Issei cursed. "Alright you two I have to go." He said.

"Good luck Issei-San." Asia said.

"Haa...haa..." Ravel panted, sweat dripping off her face as she continued healing Kenshin.

Meanwhile, Kenshin himself was standing in darkness. "Tch...such a fool." He berated himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"? !" Kenshin rounded to find someone he never expected to be there. "You...Luka?" He said.

"You aren't supposed to be here Kenshin." Luka said. "You should have already beaten Forbesii."

"I figured out his secret, but it was too late, the Vessel had already rended my muscles to nothing." Kenshin said.

"You used the Vessel, but you didn't use it to it's fullest capabilities." Luka said.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "The power was immense, but at the same time...if anyone got in my way...friend or foe...I feel like I would have cut them down regardless."

"That's not it." Luka said shaking his head.

"Then what?" Kenshin asked.

"What happened with Wilheim...you didn't show it, but it scared you. The thought of fighting for revenge again...like you did in Mundus Magicus, and it almost cost you everything until that Rias girl consoled you."

"..." Kenshin let out a sigh. "...You're right. I was...so furious...I was ready to cut Wilheim down, no matter who got in my way. I don't want to lose anyone else, but my vengeful impulses might just end up costing me regardless."

"I know how you feel, I hold the same hatred for Forbesii." Luka said.

"You said you knew things about Forbesii, that you found when you were undercover." Kenshin said.

"Well, the first thing I found out you already knew, and the second you already figured out for yourself." Luka said. "So that just leaves the third."

"...?" Kenshin looked at him questioningly.

"Kenshin, Forbesii was the one to send you and Yukari into the past." Luka said.

"? ! !" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

"The Tsurugi no Kami's power was the catalyst that activated the time machine you had." Luka said. "Forbesii's request on the blade made it so, but I have even worse news for you."

"What?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Forbesii, he knew about you since you were born." Luka said.

"You're joking!" Kenshin said with an incredulous look.

"I wish I was." Luka said closing his eyes. "Everything, your birth, your upbringing, your stay in Megalo, the fight with Hottan, your dealings with Rikudou, Mahora, Kuoh and your fights as a devil, all of it."

"Krrrhhh..." Kenshin growled before bowing his head. "So what you're saying...is that I have no chance of beating him."

"That's an odd remark coming from you." Luka noted.

"If he knows all that, then you're saying he knows how I fight completely, the elements, my charms, the spells from Mundus Magicus that I rarely use...everything." Kenshin said.

"Then just hit him with something he's never seen before." Luka said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Like what?" Kenshin asked.

"Look within yourself...I'm sure you'll find the answer." Luka said. "Now...I have one more thing I need to tell you."

"?" Kenshin stared at him.

"You are allowed fight for your own reasons, no matter what they might be, if you feel they are ultimately for the greater good." Luka said. "Don't hold back anymore, because you feel the pursuit of your vendetta will change you for good, or that it will ultimately cost you in the end...it won't if you don't let it."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Reach deep within yourself...feel the pain of those of us who fell." Luka said.

"? !" Kenshin glanced around, the figures of Shin Tatsu, Alice XV, and even his father appearing.

"You and what family you have left are the only ones left of the Kuroshi and Tsuki, Kenshin." Shin Tatsu said.

"Everything we were survives now only in you all." Ryuushin said.

"Forbesii, you were right about him...he has fallen too far...and is haunted by a single overriding fear." Alice XV said. "That the Dragon of the Elements, the heir to Lord Ragnarok's power would arise again and stop him."

The three of them disappeared. "Kenshin, I dreamt...I yearned to be the one to defeat him." Luka said. "Yet he broke me and threw me with the rest."

"..." Kenshin watched as Luka walked past him.

"You can never know the torment we died in." Luka said. "Unless Forbesii is defeated on this day...the Youkai race will be lost...lost forever to the memory of time."

"..." Kenshin bowed his head, looking down at his hands.

"Kenshin." Luka said. "One last thing..." Kenshin turned toward him. "I...loved Alice dearly...It hurt to have to betray her like I did...her and my dear friends Alma, Granberia, and Erubetie...please...protect them in my stead." Luka vanished at this.

"...Oh no...most of the fighters that battled against the Demon King...are down!" Kenshin heard Kazumi's voice.

"Oh no, th-then that means...!" He heard Asia's frightened voice.

"Krh! Get ready, he could come at us at any moment!" He heard Ravel order.

"...No..." Kenshin said as his consciousness returned to his body. _"Get up...get up! !" He thought. _

"Come on...please get up, Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said pumping as much healing mana into him as she could. "Haa!" She gasped out as it suddenly cut off. "...No...I-I'm out?"

"Hrnn...?" Kenshin's eyes cracked open, he glanced at Ravel, she looked exhausted. She kept herself up, but there were tears in her eyes.

"No...this...this can't be the end." Ravel said. Her head over Kenshin's chest.

"Damn, Ruruko, promote to Rook and carry Kenshin away." Yura said.

"It won't matter. The Demon King has elemental powers." Reya said. "He'd easily catch up."

"Kenshin-Sama...please...get up..." Ravel cried out, her tears landing on his chest.

"Hrngh? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as his body's muscles tissue started regenerating at a quick pace.

"What the? !" Reya rounded and scanned Kenshin. "His body's repairing it's torn and missing tissues!"

"Ungh..." Kenshin's eyes opened all the way and he slowly sat up. "Fuck me...I should never let it get that bad again.." He grunted.

"Onii-Sama!" Asia said, relief washing over her with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kenshin-Sama...you're alright?" Ravel said wiping her eyes.

"Yes." Kenshin smiled, petting her head. "At least well enough to get back out there, my regeneration should take care of the rest. "Thank you for your work." He moved in and kissed the female Phenex on the lips.

"Mmhn? !" Ravel's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly melted into the kiss.

Kenshin pulled away and turned petting Asia's head. "Thanks to you too Asia." He said before getting up.

"How...are you standing right now? Almost your entire muscular structure was gone." Reya said. "It would have taken hours maybe even days to rebuild it and Ravel-San was clearly tapped on mana."

"I dunno..." Kenshin shrugged. "Ravel was crying over me, sorry by the way. Maybe the honest tears of a Phenex clan member work like Phoenix tears."

Ravel thanked her lucky stars Kenshin wasn't looking at her, as her face was currently inventing a new shade of red. _"A-Aaaahhh? ! My tears did land on him! And they healed him almost completely! Does this mean what I think it means? !" she thought._

"_**Partner." Yuurei said letting everyone hear him. **_

"What is it Yuurei?" Kenshin asked.

"_**I have a way for you to even the scales against Forbesii without destroying your body." Yuurei said. **_

"I'm listening." Kenshin said.

"_**We combine our powers." Yuurei said. **_

"Whoa, are you talkin' like a Subspecies Balance Breaker?" Kenshin asked.

"_**Yeah, I'd like to see that bastard fall as much as you do." Yuurei said. "But to do that, I'll need that corpse of the Black Dragon of Destruction, and even then it will take some time for our powers to fully meld." **_

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Sona's peerage, go around and get those that have fallen off the battlefield. Asia, you and Ravel go and heal them." He paused to place his hand on Ravel's forehead, pumping a moderate amount of his own mana into her, letting it convert to her own stores. "There, it won't be as hard as healing me, so that should do. All of you go now."

"Right, good luck Onii-Sama/Kenshin-Sama/Kenshin-San." They all said as they took off.

Kenshin opened up communications with Kazumi. "Kazumi, how bad are our losses?"

"Kenshin? ! You're back up? !" Kazumi said.

"Yes, now report." Kenshin said. "Also did anyone fighting the Demon King die?"

"Most of the three Devil peerages are down or healing others, out of Rias' it's just her, Issei, Xenovia and Akeno. Sona's peerage that's actually slated to fight the Demon King, it's just Sona now, and from yours it's you, Tamamo, Miyuki and Yukari." Kazumi said. "To answer your other question, Chachamaru is scanning them, and I can confirm that they are all still alive, but pretty banged up."

"I see, what about Vali's team?" Kenshin asked. "And Raiser, Yubeluna and Rasai, and what's going on with Mom?"

"Raiser and Rasai are both down as well. Yubeluna is with Raiser making sure he makes it though, while Hikari has taken up position as an emergency healer." Kazumi said. "Ditto Le Fay, but the only other person left out of Vali's team is Vali himself.

"Please tell me Grayfia, Azazel and Serafall are still up." Kenshin said.

"They are, they're helping mop up the homunculi so Makai doesn't incur any further losses." Kazumi said.

"And Alice?" Kenshin asked.

"She's on her way to Rashoumen." Kazumi said.

"Hmn...I see." Kenshin said. "Open communications with everyone. Knowing their Vice Commander is back on his feet should boost morale."

"Alright." Kazumi said.

He felt the numerous communications opening and closed his eyes. "All fighting members of the Youkai Revolution, hear my voice!"

"Huh? !" Issei said stopping his flight. "Kenshin's back up? !"

"Kenshin...?" Yukari said looking around.

"Are you hallucinating? I took him down already." Forbesii said.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"Well, that's good." Serafall said to Grayfia as they took down scores of homunculi.

"Indeed, it's good to know he's back on his feet." Grayfia said.

"It's come to my attention that the forces battling the Demon King have suffered major losses, however you must not give up. Those who have been taken down still live, you must fight harder so they can be evacuated from the battlefield!" Kenshin said.

"Krh..." Akatama pushed himself to his feet. "He's right...we can't give in now..." He said.

"I will be preparing myself to fight Forbesii once again, but these preparations will take some time to set up! I need you all to hold Forbesii at bay until that time!" Kenshin said.

"Hold him at bay..." Vali said with narrowed eyes.

"Surely he doesn't think he's the only one who can defeat him." Azazel said.

"However! Do not think you're merely buying time for me. The glory of felling this tyrant is not just for myself or our Queen. Fight to defeat him yourself, like I already know you're going to!" Kenshin said. "This is YOUR fight just as much as it is mine! It is YOUR right to take the tyrant down as it is mine! I wish you all luck, and may the Goddess of Darkness, bless your endeavor!"

"Heh, cheeky bastard." Tiamat said with a smirk, before her double crumpled before her. "Huh?" She turned to find Azazel.

"You heard the man, go and deck that bastard one." Azazel said.

"Hah! Like I need you to tell me that!" Tiamat said before taking off.

Meanwhile Yukari, Xenovia and Akeno all got to their feet with Akatama. "Alright...you heard our Vice Commander." Akatama said with a smirk. "Let us overthrow this tyrant."

"Right!" Yukari, Xenovia and Akeno all shout.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Fuck me...

Kenshin: This took awhile.

Draconis: Writer's block, Drama at home, sorry if it was repetitive, didn't expose much of the other characters or dragged on. That's all I'll say. Anyway. Next time. The Final Battle of the Youkai Revolution. See you all then.

Draconis678 out


	67. The Limits of Love and Hate

Draconis: Alright, let's see if I can get this out faster than the last chapter.

Kenshin: Eh, probably not.

Draconis: Ah? (pauses) Fuck you Kenshin.

Kenshin: Neh heh heh.

Forbesii: Do you really think you can defeat me?

Kenshin: (smirks) Dunno, do YOU really think YOU can defeat Satan level devils and other high levels, the former Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Two Heavenly Dragons, A Dragon Queen and your ex Queen now that their all wise to your bullshit?

Forbesii: Didn't help the others.

Draconis: Gentlemen, back to your corners. Also, on the day I started typing this, Dragon of the Elements was started two years ago.

Kenshin: Yeah what was just intended to be a pet project became his main focus.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah. Let's get started.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 67

The Limits of Love and Hate.

Draconis: Beg-

Kenshin: Hey can I get in on this one?

Draconis: ...Ah what the hell, everyone join in.

Everyone: Begin!

(start)

Alice finally arrived at the capitol, she tracked down Kazumi's signature and teleported behind her. "You, scout, Kazumi was it?"

"Ah? !" Kazumi jumped and turned to her. "O-Oh...A-Alice-Sama, please don't scare me like that."

"My apologies." Alice said. "What's it looking like out there?"

"Well Kenshin went down, and then got back up, but most of our main forces have incurred numerous losses. Tamamo-San is the only one of the Heavenly Knights left standing, Akatama is the only Cardinal still on his feet and our devil force has basically been cut in half." Kazumi said.

"I'm not surprised, are they being pulled from the battlefield?" Alice asked.

"Slowly, They must be careful, Forbesii is still being fought close by." Kazumi said.

"I figured. Give me a screen to look at so I don't have to hang over your shoulder. I need to time when I go down there myself." Alice said.

"Yo-Yourself? But Alice-Sama if you..." Kazumi said.

"I know, but this is ultimately my fault, letting things get this bad...and I'm sick of sitting in the back, if I fall...as long as that bastard is taken down as well...I'll be happy and the line of succession will progress." Alice said.

"Alright." Kazumi said handing her a screen.

"Also, push me through to Kenshin." Alice said.

"On it." Kazumi said.

"Hn?" Kenshin said glancing over at the communication circle. "What is it Kazumi? I'm kinda busy."

"Kenshin." Alice said.

"Alice...you being here must mean that you defeated your mother...you have my deepest condolences." Kenshin said.

"Stow them for now, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"The Spirit of Destruction, the Yonseirei and I are trying to meld our powers together with the former." Kenshin said. "I'm also letting the former devour my dragon body as we speak."

"_**Jeez this thing is filling." Yuurei said. **_

"Not now Yuurei, focus." Kenshin said.

"_**Yeah Yeah." Yuurei said. **_

"Are you sure you should do that? The ability to transform is part of your heritage." Alice said.

"The dragon body was already dead. Yuurei's just adding it's power to his own at this point." Kenshin said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

(Break)

_With Yukari and the others. _

"Haaa!" Yukari slashed down at Forbesii who blocked it with a barrier. _"Zero Radius Katensho!" _

"..." Forbesii said nothing as he and Yukari were engulfed in an explosion.

"_Wind Blades!" _Akatama shouts slashing his polearm outward, scattering the smoke.

"_Heat Pin." _Forbesii said extending his hand toward the burst of wind, firing a concentrated burst of heated wind to scatter the blades.

"Haa!" Xenovia shouts, slashing Ex-Durandal down at Forbesii, releasing a massive burst of holy aura.

"The previous holy sword wielder claimed his blade was capable of stronger holy force." Forbesii said. "And I already bested him."

"Krh!" Xenovia growled.

"Lightning!"

"Gh!" Forbesii growled as Light element thunder magic hit him square in the back. He threw Xenovia off and turned. _"Holy Dragon Missile!" _Forbesii shouts, slashing the Sword of God at Akeno.

"Hnnn!" Akeno blocked the attack with one of her own, but it was clear she was quickly losing ground.

Suddenly a spear of light pierced the holy dragon and caused it to implode on itself. "H...Huh?" Akeno said panting heavily.

"Don't worry, I got you." Azazel said slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"I'm...fine..." Akeno said.

"...Heh, You are really a lot like your old man, he never listened to me when I told him he's had it either." Azazel said.

"I...actually have an idea here. I'm going to need everyone's help." Akeno said.

"Alright, but succeed or fail, I want you off the battlefield, I'll be taking your place." Azazel said. "You're basically my niece and I'd never forgive myself if I let you die here."

"I will." Akeno nodded before opening communications with Akatama, Xenovia and Yukari. "Everyone, I have an idea to strike him, but I need your help."

"I'm listening." Yukari said before moving to dodge multiple stabs from Forbesii.

"Go ahead Akeno-San."Akatama said moving to slash Forbesii down the back, only for the Demon King to turn and block him, knocking him backward. "Gh!" He growled and continued to pursue him.

"What is it?" Xenovia asked.

"I need you all, and Azazel who is up here with me to strike him as hard as you can, try to break that barrier." Akeno said. "Then I'll strike with my strongest attack."

"But wouldn't the holy element of your holy lightning just go past the barrier?" Xenovia asked.

"The real force is in what gets blocked." Akeno said.

"I see." Yukari said. "Akatama, on me!"

"Right!" Akatama said leaping over Forbesii, his polearm surrounded in the elements. _"This is no where near what they can do, but still, I have to try!" _He thought as he threw the polearm at Forbesii. "Elemental Piercer!"

"..." Forbesii raised his barrier and blocked it, but he noticed cracks in his barrier developing. _"So they've stopped holding back, but that too is folly, one slip up and their finished." He thought. _

"Huuuraaahhh! !" Yukari charged forward, her swords sheathed, but elemental mana surrounding her fists.

"!" Forbesii's eyes widened marginally at this. _"That mana...it's on the level of Kenshin's Vessel!" He thought. _

"Take this! Elemental Spica!" Yukari shouts. Her fists slamming against the barrier one after the other, again and again.

"_I see, she charged that much of it so she could use it continuously!" Forbesii thought seeing more cracks developing in his barrier. _

"Xenovia! It's now or never, learn to reign in the sword's aura, even just a little bit!" Yukari said.

"Hrn!" Xenovia grunted as Ex Durandal glew brightly. "Get clear!" She shouts, taking off toward Forbesii.

"!" Yukari back pedaled as her mana faded, falling to a knee from exhaustion.

"_Durandal Cannon!" _Xenovia shouts, clashing her blade against Forbesii's barrier. ( 1)

"Grh? !" Forbesii growled _"This power...is immense!" He thought._ The holy sword pierced through the barrier through one of it's fault lines and cleaved Forbesii down the right shoulder. "Grh! !" He growled angrily and knocked Xenovia onto her back, looking to pursue and kill her when Azazel's spear struck his barrier. "Hn? !" His eyes widened as the barrier shattered. The next moment Akeno appeared in front of him, a large ball of holy lightning magic in her hand. "! !"

"Accept your punishment! _Raikou!_" Akeno shouted ramming her hand forward, launching the holy lightning sphere into his chest

"Guuuuaahhhhhhh! ! !" Forbesi roared in pain as he was driven back by it.

(Boom!)

Azazel landed behind Akeno after her attack detonated in a brilliant light. "You OK?"

"I'm...fine..." Akeno panted, sweat pouring off her face.

"That was great Akeno." Yukari said approaching them.

"Damn, I'm gonna be sad to see you all go when this is over." Akatama said with a whistle.

"That was amazing Vice Chief." Xenovia said.

"Thanks..." Akeno said.

Suddenly a white spear tore across the battlefield, screaming right for Akeno. However it would miss it's mark as Azazel pushed her aside.

"? ! !" Yukari, Xenovia and Akeno all let out shocked gasps as Azazel took the spear though his stomach.

"Kulh..." Azazel coughed out blood.

"W...Why...?" Akeno said, almost too shocked to speak.

"I...told you...you're like my niece..." Azazel said with a weak grin. "I'm not...letting you fall here..."

"GODDAMMIT! !" Akatama roared turning to find Forbesii approaching. He shot toward the Demon King with his pole arm wreathed in the elements. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

"You really think this will stop me? !" Forbesii shouted, diverting all of his strikes before reaching forward and grabbing Akatama by the throat.

"Kulh? !" Akatama grunted.

"You fools, have no idea what kind of fury you're provoking...your lives...MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" Forbesii roared slamming him to the ground.

"Guah! !" Akatama cried out in pain.

"Haaa! !" Xenovia slashed Ex-Durandal down at Forbesii's back. However the Demon King raised his arm and blasted her away with a violent burst of wind opening up numerous wounds. .

"Xenovia!" Yukari shouts. "Bastard! !"

"Come, you waste of space you have wasted a king's...no a god's mercy, and instead chosen to incur his wrath." Forbesii said with a deep scowl.

Kenshin was watching all of this transpire from a screen from Kazumi's artifact. A growing look of rage on his face, his fists clenched tightly. _**"Partner, I know you're worried, but you have to stay here." Yuurei said. **_

"You can tell me that all you want, but if it looks like anyone's about to die over there, I'm going in!" Kenshin said as he watched Yukari fighting valiantly against Forbesii...however she was quickly losing the battle.

"Damn it..." Yukari said gasping for breath after knocking Forbesii away, the Demon King landing a short distance away.

"I'll send your whole misbegotten family to join you shortly." Forbesii said shooting forward, poised to run Yukari through the heart.

"! !" Kenshin moved to intercept, ready to use all of his wind magic prowess to accomplish the feat.

"_**PARTNER WAIT! !" Yuurei said. **_

"_Nine Moons!" _

"Hn? !" Forbesii was beaten back by nine tail swipes.

"Huh...? Yasaka...-Sama..." Yukari said.

The leader of the Kyoto Youkai stood between Yukari and Forbesii, with Tamamo sitting on her shoulder. "Get everyone out of here, NOW!" Yasaka ordered. "Get them to Hikari Tsuki!"

Tengu of various ranks rushed in and collected the fallen as Tamamo hopped off Yasaka's shoulder. "Leave Yukari, let us take it from here." Tamamo said.

"R-Right." Yukari said as she left with the tengu.

"So you choose to dispose of my mercy and incur my ire as well?" Forbesii said.

"When have you EVER been merciful?" Tamamo said with a scowl.

"Filth like you are unfit to sit on the Demon King's throne." Yasaka said flexing her fingers, claws growing longer with the motion.

"So Tamamo...will you be pulling out your true form to combat your enemy of old?" Forbesii said with a smirk. "The Almighty might not be listening to me, but The Primordial Goddess of Light however is, and she demands your head."

"Tell that crazy bitch she can keep waiting." Tamamo said.

"Still I wonder, how will Alice react when she finds out a Youkai that rivals or even drawfs her in power was standing in front of her this whole time?" Forbesii asked.

"Yasaka." Tamamo said.

"Right." Yasaka said.

"...?" Alice stared at the screen with narrowed eyes. "What is he going on about?"

"Haa!" Yasaka leaped forward, swinging her right arm down.

"Gh!" Forbesii raised the Tsurugi no Kami up to defend against an invisible force. _"Yasaka of Kyoto, she can transform, or use the limbs separately with her own body as youki constructs." _

"_So he knows, no matter." _Yasaka thought, raising her right hand up, multiple yellow magatama shaped collections of energy formed above it. "Haa!"

"!" Forbesii jumped out of the way as the magatamas shot toward him, cratering the ground. Yasaka commanded them to pursue the Demon King.

"What's the matter? ! You can't honestly be telling me your barrier's power has run dry!" Yasaka said appearing behind him and chopping toward his back.

"Grh!" Forbesii hardened his body with earth magic to take the blow

Tamamo watched them fight in the air while readying herself. _"I had hoped to keep this secret, but I can't not against him." _Tamamo thought. _"Not in the face of...Her power. _She crossed her arms out in front of her. "I ask thee, eternal time...my body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee! Return my true body to me!"

"! !" Alice's eyes widened as a pulse of great power shot through Rashoumen. _"This is...!" She thought. _

"Whoa!" Serafall said feeling the pulse shoot past her. "That's a lot of power that just got unleashed."

"Oh right you weren't there in the arena when she did this the first time." Grayfia said.

Forbesii was about to attempt another slash down Yasaka's front when Tamamo's tails wrapped around his arms and legs. "Gh? !" He turned his scowling eyes toward her.

"You want to replace my mother as the Dark God? Don't make me laugh." Tamamo scoffed. "Yasaka, go for it!"

"Right!" Yasaka said launching her magatama bullets forward.

"Guah!" Forbesii shouted in pain as they impacted him.

Tamamo spun around and sent the Demon King flying into a building. Forbesii landed on the wall and kicked himself off of it, flying right at Tamamo who blocked the Tsurugi no Kami with her fan. "So, one of the Six Ancestors finally appears before the present day youkai. Just to fall to me." Forbesii smirked.

"You're not just fighting me, fool." Tamamo said sliding off and to the left just in time for Yasaka's fist to plant itself between Forbesii's eyes, sending him flying backward. Tamamo appeared above him and went into a spin. _"Tail Cyclone!" _

Forbesii was sent flying to the ground as a result. He crashed landed and moved to pursue when he heard Yasaka's voice behind him. "!"

"_Dance of Death!" _Yasaka shouts, her hands moving at a blistering pace cutting into Forbesii's back. " Lady Tamamo, get down here and help me!" She requested.

"On it!" Tamamo said landing in front of Forbesii, using the same technique as Yasaka.

"Grh!" Forbesii growled.

"!" Tamamo saw his sword arm twitch upward. "Yasaka get back!"

"Right!" Yasaka said as they both jumped back away from the Demon King as he swung his sword in a circle around him, trying to slash their necks.

"Rrgghh..." Forbesii snarled, waiting for the their next move.

(crash!)

"? !" Forbesii turned his head to see all nine of Yasaka's tails stabbed into the ground. "!" He tried to jump away as they emerged from under his feet, but they wrapped around his ankles and yanked him back to the ground.

"Get ready Lady Tamamo!" Yasaka said.

"_She can control the length and the width of the youki constructs as well! Dammit!" _Forbesii thought as Tamamo started to glow with a flaming aura. "!" He saw a light building behind him. He turned his head seeing Yasaka glowing with a strengthening golden aura. _"No..." _

"_Nine Tails Funeral Pyre!/ Kitsune Cannon!" _Tamamo and Yasaka both shout sending their attacks right at Forbesii's front and back.

"Huuurraahhhh! !" Forbesii roared out, engulfed by flames and youki.

"Whew." Yasaka exhaled. "It's been awhile since I used that attack outside of transformation."

"..." Tamamo watched the smoke from the attack dissipate slowly.

"Rrrgh!"

"Huah? !"

"? !" Tamamo cut through the smoke only to see Forbesii standing over Yasaka who had a deep wound running down her torso. _"Nine Moons!" _She shouts swinging her tails back at Forbesii who jumped back to evade. "Yasaka, can you move?"

"I'll make it, but I can feel my mana depleting." Yasaka said.

"Get out of here." Tamamo said.

"Right..." Yasaka said teleporting away

However, as soon as Yasaka left, a pulse went though Tamamo's body. "Nngh!"

"Oh? Feeling a bit under the weather?" Forbesii said.

"Grh.." Tamamo clenched her hand over her chest. _"No...not now! Please not now!" _

"The seal is reapplying again huh? That...well that's just too bad." Forbesii approaching her with a smirk on his face.

"Krh..." Tamamo growled.

"Farewell, Beast Queen Tamamo no Mae, Daughter of Alipheese the First." Forbesii said raising the Tsurugi no Kami to strike her down.

"Krh!" Alice and Kenshin, both from their vantage points moved to stop him.

"_Dragon Shot! !" _

"? !" Forbesii turned and slashed the red sphere rushing toward him away while a white armored figured rushed in and grabbed Tamamo. "..." Forbesii looked to his left and saw Issei and Vali both in their Balance Breakers standing across from him.

"Tamamo-San are you OK?" Issei asked.

Tamamo shrunk down to her sealed form as Vali put her down. "Yeah, I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's OK." Issei said.

"Yes, I wanted to try to defeat HIM, but his blade will suffice." Vali said.

"Go ahead and get out of here." Issei said.

"Right, good luck." Tamamo said. "Also...watch out for the blade, I figured out something just now about it. Not only is it deadly to us, but it causes a mana drain as well. Try not to get wounded if you can."

Tamamo left the battlefield and tracked down Hikari. Yukari was standing a distance away. "Wow..." Yukari said.

"What is it?" Tamamo asked.

"Mom absorbed a high level healing spell from Mundus Magicus with Magia Erebea. She's healing everyone herself." Yukari said.

Everyone that was injured encircled around Hikari who sat in a meditative pose, a dark, but healing aura being expelled from her body. "Hikari, are you OK over there?" Tamamo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hikari said. "If you're wondering why I'm doing this...it's just..I've never been much of a fighter...Mundus Magicus foes I could handle because I was familiar with them, but...I think I'm just finally embracing my role as a healer." She said.

"Well we definitely needed one." Tamamo said.

"Yes, it's making our job so much easier." Asia said.

Back with Issei and Vali, the former had gone into his Triana forms, using one after the other to lambast Forbesii while Vali hung in the back, getting an attack in here and there and dividing his power. The two jumped away after kicking Forbesii into the ground.

The Demon King rose back up and smirked, raising his sword for combat. "Useless."

"What's going on here?" Vali said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, it's like no matter what we throw at him, it doesn't land the final blow." Issei said. "It's like fighting Kenshin regeneration wise."

"Yes, but even Kenshin's regeneration gives out eventually." Vali said.

"Curious isn't it? I seem to be indestructible." Forbesii said walking up to him. "Not impervious to pain, but...you can't kill me all the same."

"Oh, I'm going to kill you, then I run down and kill that bastard grandfather of mine." Vali said.

"Yeah! You're going get your ass kicked eventually!" Issei shouts.

Communication circles appeared next to Issei and Vali's heads. "Issei, Vali don't let him talk. He's trying to get in your heads. That's how he beats you, it's how he beat me." Kenshin said. "His core has to be in there somewhere, look for it and strike it."

"Right." Issei said.

"I wasn't letting him in my head Kenshin, but thanks for the concern." Vali said dismissively.

"So, Yukari wasn't hallucinating earlier, Kenshin really is back on his feet." Forbesii said. "Looks as though I'll have to finish this quickly."

"_Welsh Sonic Knight!"_

"_**Change Star Sonic!" **_

"Though if I must be honest, the power of you two in particular fascinates me just as Kenshin-kun's did!" Forbesii said jumping back, trading blows with Issei who was in hot pursuit.

"Oh yeah? ! Well you're gonna get a good hard look at it now!" Issei shouts. He forced Forbesii against a wall. _"Welsh Dragonic Rook!" _Issei said seeing the Tsurugi no Kami coming in at his head.

"_**Change Solid Impact!" **_

(clang!)

"!" Forbesii watched as his sword cut through the first few layers of armor before stopping it's advance. Issei raised his fist and hit Forbesii in the chest. "Gh!"

(Boom!)

The percussion hammer on Issei's elbow fell, expelling a powerful force that sent Forbesii tearing through the wall and bouncing across Rashoumen.

"Alright Vali, your turn. I'll be preparing." Issei said

"Right." Vali said taking off after Forbesii.

"Hrn..." Forbesii glared upward.

"_Norse Thunderstorm!" _Vali shouts.

(Boom!)

Numerous bolts of white lightning struck at or around Forbesii. Forbesii threw the Tsurugi no Kami upward to act as a lightning rod. When the lightning storm died down he flew up at Vali and slashed down at him. _"Heavenly Thunder Blade!" _Forbesii shouted out.

Vali raised a barrier to block the attack. "Hmn." He smirked behind his helmet.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"Krh!" Forbesii grunted, shoving the Hakuryuukou backward.

"Did you forget what my power was?" Vali said.

"It doesn't matter." Forbesii said slashing him away.

Vali rushed forward and punched at Forbesii, who blocked with the Tsurugi no Kami. "Hmn, the sword then. No matter."

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"It's useless." Forbesii said with a smirk, not looking winded in the slightest.

"Krh..." Vali scowled behind his helmet.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**_

"_What's going on here? Surely his power should have lessened by now." Vali thought. _

"Think fast!" Forbesii said appearing behind him and slashing down Vali's back.

"Krh!" Vali grunted and turned, kicking Forbesii in the temple sending him flying away.

"Vali, are you alright? !" Issei said.

"Yeah, he just grazed me, but it seems that was enough." Vali said. "I can feel my mana draining. I'm having Albion stem the tide, but there's only so much he can do."

"Damn, I'm almost done, think you can use _**That?" **_Issei asked.

"That...well...it would put a major hit on my mana and dividing his power doesn't seem to work. It merely overflows and I have to eject it out of my wings or risk an explosion." Vali said. "If it doesn't crush him out right, it will only be able to hold him."

"You don't have to hold him for very long. This technique should take care of him." Issei said.

"Fine then." Vali said shutting his eyes. _**"I, who is about to awaken. Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take down the law into the darkness, I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon, and I shall have you obey the silvery white illusions and the perfect evil ways!" **_

"Hn?" Forbesii had just gotten back to him as Vali finished the change.

"_**Juggernaut Overdrive! !" **_

"I will waste no time here!" Vali said.

"!" Forbesii's eyes widened as Vali's armor glew brightly.

"_**Compression Divider! !" **_

"Guah!" Forbesii gasped out in pain as the space around him began to shrink.

"_**Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!" **_

"Grhhh!" Forbesii growled.

"_Fool, you will lose this battle if you do not start using my power." A voice rang inside Forbesii's head. _

"_Stay out of this, goddess. This is my fight!" Forbesii thought. _

"_Hmhmhm...you'll cave eventually." She said. _

"Urrrooooouuuhhhh! !" Forbesii roared, expelling a massive amount of youki and elemental magic to fight against the Compression Divider.

"Gh!" Vali grunted and kept the attack up.

"Haa...Haa! Hahahahaha! Just like you couldn't compress Kenshin away you cannot compress a being such as I either!" Forbesii laughed as he started returning to normal size.

"Heh...well that would have been a nice bonus, but no. This attack was never meant to defeat you." Vali said.

"Hn? !" Forbesii turned his head to the left seeing Issei flying in, wearing crimson armor. _"That form!" _

"Urrooooo! !" Issei shouts. _"Crimson Blaster!" _

"_**Fang Blast Booster! !" **_

"Haa!" Vali finally let the Compression Divider drop as the Crimson Blaster roared toward Forbesii.

"_This attack...it could very well break my core!" _Forbesii thought seeing no way out.

"Feel the strength of our resolve, you asshole! !" Issei shouts.

"Yaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhh! ! !" The Demon King cried out in agony as the attack engulfed him.

"...Hmn." Alice smirked watching this from her vantage point.

"Heheheheh, Damn Issei, way to go." Kenshin said with a smirk of his own.

"_**Well, this might just be pointless then." Yuurei said. "Might as well complete it though." **_

Forbesii hit the ground after the attack finished, numerous burns and wounds on his body. Issei dropped out of his Balance Breaker completely while Vali reverted back to his base Scale Mail. They landed on the ground near him and approached.

"You think that did it?" Issei asked.

"I don't know, try stabbing him with Ascalon to see if he crumbles." Vali said.

"Ascalon!" Issei shouts.

"_**Blade!"  
**_

"Haaa!" Issei shouts stabbing toward Forbesii's chest.

(clench!)

"? !" Vali and Issei's eyes widened as Forbesii's right hand raised up and caught the blade.

"Heh." Forbesii lurched upward and slashed Vali across the chest, breaking through his armor.

"Guah!" Vali gasped out in pain, his wound bleeding badly, his Balance Breaker shattering to nothing.

"Vali!" Issei said.

Forbesii rose back up and smirked. "I'd worry more about you Sekiryuutei."

"Bastard!" Issei shouts trying to pull his Ascalon out of Forbesii's grasp.

"That attack, like the fallen angel hybrid's...like Tamamo's actually hurt." Forbesii said. "Allow me, to return the favor!"

"!" Issei watched helplessly as the Tsurugi no Kami inched closer and closer to him.

However suddenly, Forbesii's sword arm was frozen on the spot and he was kicked back. "Ngh?" Forbesii grunted, looking up to find not only Issei, but Grayfia, Serafall and Tiamat as well.

"Grayfia-San, Serafall-Sama...uhhh..." Issei trailed off staring at Tiamat's back.

"Tiamat." Tiamat grunted. "Get out of here before I decide to pound you into the dirt just to vicariously pound Ddraig into the dirt."

"_Does she hate Ddraig or something?" Issei thought as he took off, carrying Vali with him._

"Well...the strongest Devils finally come at me, and a Dragon King as well." Forbesii said.

"Hmph." Tiamat cracked her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this."

"Kenshin tells me you tried to kill my So-tan. Whatever forgiveness I could have dispensed to you is now gone." Serafall said, collecting ice into her palm.

"And you pitted Ojou-Sama and Kenshin against each other for your own absurd desires." Grayfia said sliding into a stance.

"You call my desires absurd, but they are the one true path to peace in this world. Someone has to halt all the conflicts in this violent world." Forbesii said.

"Your ambition will fail." Grayfia said.

"It will always fail." Serafall said.

"Because you cannot completely control another's will!" Tiamat lunged forward, punching Forbesii in the chest. He doubled over and was knocked back by the Dragon Queen.

"_Hm..." Forbesii thought as he dodged left and right as Grayfia appeared in front of him and started attacking. "This maid woman and the Leviathan won't be a problem with the Tsurugi no Kami. My main problem is with Tiamat." _He blocked Grayfia's ice coated fist and let her kick him in the chest to create distance. _"Though if I'm not careful, which I always am, the two devils could easily kill me. They didn't get their titles for nothing." He thought._

"_Celsius Cross Trigger!" _Serafall exclaims.

"!" Forbesii's eyes widened as he was frozen on the spot. _"This spell!" He thought. _

"Get him now!" Serafall said.

"Right!" Tiamat shouts dashing forward with Grayfia at her side.

(Fwooosshh!)

"Hn? !" They both stopped as steam shot out of the ice formation that Forbesii was trapped in. "What?"

"Black flames?" Serafall said seeing black flames leaking out of the formation.

(crash!)

Forbesii freed himself from the ice structure. "Did it not occur to you that I have access to the power of the elements?" Forbesii said.

"Alright then, can't freeze him." Serafall shrugged.

"Well, then we go with plan B then." Tiamat said.

"B?" Grayfia said.

"Beat the hell out of him until he can't move anymore!" Tiamat said taking Forbesii's back and grabbing him by the back of the neck. "For your information, we didn't forget, but I just don't care!" She lifted him up and leaped, using a burst of mana for propulsion as she slammed the Demon King into the ground.

"Kuh!" The wind was driven from Forbesii's lungs as Tiamat lifted him back up and swung her heel into his side, crushing his ribs against his chest cavity. "Guah!" Forbesii gasped out as he slammed into a wall.

"Very well." Grayfia said appearing in front of the Demon King, her fists encased in ice and her mana surrounding them. "Haa!" She let loose a blistering fast combo of strikes, punching Forbesii through the wall and out the other side of the building.

"Hrnn?" Forbesii looked up to find Serafall overhead.

"Ufufufu, let's see how you defend against this." Serafall said with a smirk. _"Prism Stars!" _She swung the magical girl staff she was holding down and numerous small star shaped formations of magic soared toward Forbesii.

"! ! !" Forbesii's eyes widened with dread as they closed in.

(boom!)

They all exploded in a brilliant and colorful light. "Whew, that's got to be one of my better light shows." Serafall said.

"Whew." Alice whistled from her vantage point. "Nice."

"Heh." Kenshin smirked.

When it finally died down, Forbesii laid prone on the ground. Grayfia and Tiamat approached the prone Demon King. Tiamat knelt down. "Damned fool. Your sword's power may be great, but your own power was lacking." She said as Forbesii's body started to crumble.

"!" Kenshin watched this happen as did Alice. "Is it really over...?" Alice said.

"Serafall, she fucking did it. Man I owe her big time after this." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Well, let's get moving." Grayfia said turning to walk away.

The sound of earth rupturing was heard, followed by a squelching sound. "? !" Grayfia's as well as Kenshin's, Alice's and Serafall's from their separate points all stared in shock as the Tsurugi no Kami ripped through the earth and stabbed Tiamat in the chest and out of her back.

"Kuah..." Tiamat scowled down at the ground, coughing out blood as the sword's hilt emerged from the ground and lifted her.

"Never let your guard down until you see my core broken...you, are the fool." Forbesii said emerging from the ground, smirking up at Tiamat.

"Bastard! !" Tiamat said exhaling a breath attack at the Demon King.

"It's impressive that you're breathing out so much right now. I could have sworn I hit a lung." Forbesii said from behind a barrier.

"Kuah!" Tiamat's breath attack was cut short by another cough of blood.

"Ah, there it is." Forbesii said. He turned and threw Tiamat at Grayfia, sending them both tumbling on the ground.

"Haa!" Serafall appeared behind Forbesii and swung her staff at his head. He turned and blocked it with his blade. "How the hell did you survive? !"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Forbesii said twisting his sword around to get rid of the staff, stabbing his earth magic infused right hand at Serafall's chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Grayfia said grabbing the Demon King's wrist and twisting him around. She chopped at his neck and knocked him back.

"Hm? Where did our fourth member go?" Forbesii asked seeing Tiamat absent from the battlefield.

"She vanished after we stopped rolling." Grayfia said. "Good thing too, she's in danger with a fully deflated lung."

"Yeah." Serafall said.

"I sent her to where everyone's being healed." Kenshin said through a communication circle. "She'll be taken care of."

"Well then, that takes care of my main problem." Forbesii said with a nonchalant shrug. "Dealing with you should be easy."

"Krh." Grayfia growled. "We may be devils, but we aren't your typical devils."

"Yeah, where do you get off belittling our power!" Serafall huffed.

"You might as well be." Forbesii said with his eyes closed. "After all...do you two even KNOW where your sisters are right now?"

"..." Serafall and Grayfia narrowed their eyes at the Demon King.

"It's true, that if you two went full tilt against me...I wouldn't stand a chance in hell. You both have the power to level this city and much of the surrounding area easily." Forbesii said. "But, that doesn't matter if Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are in the city."

"!" Grayfia and Serafall scowled at him.

"You two wouldn't dare think of using your full power against me, not when there's even a small chance that those two could get caught in the cross fire and die." Forbesii said opening his eyes with a cold smirk. "So it's my battle to win against you."

"Fuck." Kenshin growled. "He's completely right. Those two would never put Rias and Sona in harms way, no matter what! Especially Serafall!"

"My barrier is back up and would require your full power to break in one fell swoop as I won't let myself be combination attacked out of it this time, you can't freeze me and your power is restrained by your own concern for your sisters' wellbeings." Forbesii said. "?" He noticed water shifting along the ground around him. Suddenly it turned into snakes and bit into his legs. "What the? !" He slashed the water snakes off only for them to reform and constrict around his legs.

"Now!" A familiar voice shouted.

"!" Forbesii's head snapped up just in time for a large blast of crimson magic to strike him. The dust settled and Forbesii's wounds were healing when he took notice of a figure in front of him with purple hair. "You-!"

"_Four Elements Fist! Elemental Spica!" _

"Guah!" Forbesii doubled over and was sent flying by the attack.

"Nice plan Sona."

Sona came out from behind a building near Serafall. "Well thank you Miyuki-San. Always nice to receive a compliment from a fellow strategist."

"Focus you two, he's still alive, if that fact that he survived Serafall-Sama's attack is any indication of his durability." Rias said landing behind Grayfia.

"You two, get out of here!" Grayfia said. "This is not a battle you two should be participating in!"

"And me?" Miyuki said in disinterest as she held Akatama's polearm behind her neck, balancing it with her arms wrapped around it.

"I'm not leaving Grayfia so stow the complaints." Rias countered.

"Yes you are, that sword can kill you!" Serafall argued.

"It can kill you two as well just as easily." Miyuki said.

"Onee-Sama, loathe as I am to admit it, the Demon King brings up a good point. You and Grayfia-Sama will never use your full power on this battlefield because we are present on it." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

"So, while that is true, why not rip the element of surprise away from him and have them fight alongside you two, with me of course." Miyuki said. "Better to have them at your sides than to run into them as you two are fighting him, and he gets the drop on them, forcing you two and even Onii-Chan to stand down or he'd kill them or something like that."

"...That idea comes with it's own complications." Grayfia said.

"We won't slow you down." Rias said.

"We've trusted you all our lives, so trust us for once!" Sona said.

"...Oh what the hell Grayfia, let's let them in." Serafall said.

"Fine." Grayfia said.

"Why don't we make it an even half dozen?"

Everyone turned to find Alice approaching. "Alice-Sama?" Rias said.

"This is my war, it always has been, and I am sick of sitting on the sidelines." Alice said as dark magic welled around her body. _"Vessel of Darkness!" _

"So, my opponents are now six. That just leaves Kenshin-kun himself in reserve." Forbesii said approaching them. "How gutless."

"Tch." Miyuki turned to Forbesii and pointed the polearm she was holding at him. "If anyone is gutless here it's you."

"Oh?" Forbesii said.

"Yes. You don't have the guts to work towards peace the right way, by getting everyone working toward the common goal like what they are doing." Miyuki said jerking her thumb at Alice, Grayfia and Serafall. "You don't have the guts to fight without that sword there, and most of all. You don't have the guts to be a true king!"

"Hmhmhm...scathing." Forbesii said with a smirk. "Fine then. If I am so gutless. Then come and take me down, all of you, I'll hang your bodies within view so Kenshin can see where his cowardice will ultimately lead."

"Krh." Kenshin growled from where he was standing. "Yuurei, double time."

"_**Huh?" Yuurei said. "You wanna get out there that badly huh?" **_

"A bit, but I trust them to handle themselves, but if things take a bad turn, I need to be ready." Kenshin said.

"_**Right Right." Yuurei nodded. **_

"Haa!" Alice shouted, stabbing her hand forward at Forbesii who blocked with the Tsurugi no Kami.

"Then again, it's no surprise the Vice Commander is gutless, just look at his commanding officer." Forbesii said. "You had ample opportunities to strike me down before now Alipheese. Yet you let Makai 'suffer' because you were too cowardly to fight me head on!" He slashed his sword downward, only to have it grabbed by a strand of water. "Kh!" He slashed through it, but ultimately missed as Alice dodged out of the way.

"Haa!" Grayfia shouts swinging her leg into his chest only to have it blocked by Forbesii's barrier.

"Oh ho ho? You're using more power than before. That's interesting." Forbesii said. "Is having your sister in law on the battlefield close to you really that much of a comfort?"

"No, but it does help in other ways." Grayfia said.

"Hn? !" He noticed a crimson light developing behind him and quickly threw Grayfia off and turned, slashing downward, splitting the large sphere of destruction magic in half that roared toward him. "Nice try." He said.

"Hmn." Rias merely smiled demurely in return.

"Hrn? !" Forbesii felt two fists impacting his back.

"_Thunderous Dragon Fists!" Miyuki shouted. _

"Kuah!" Forbesii was blown toward Rias who dug her heels into the ground and coated her dominant arm in destruction. She thrust her palm forward and struck Forbesii right in the chin.

"Whoahoho!" Kenshin applauded from where he was watching, very impressed with their collective work on the Demon King "Way to go!"

"Back away!" Miyuki said to Rias who took flight and avoided a sword slash from Forbesii from behind.

"Krh!" Forbesii looked down and saw more water snakes rooting his feet to the ground. "Troublesome wench!" He shouts firing a holy ray at Sona.

"Haa!" Miyuki stepped in front of it and batted it down with Akatama's polearm. "See, you two. I won't let them get hurt if I can damn well help it."

"Thanks Miyuki-Chan!" Serafall said rushing by her, a star hanging on the end of her magical girl staff.

"Krh? !" Forbesii's eyes widened. _"No, that star carries more power than the entire barrage from before!" He thought. _

"Take this! !" Serafall shouts swinging the star into Forbesii's barrier.

"Grrrhhhhh! !" Forbesii growled, trying to keep his barrier active.

"Haaaaaaa!" Serafall shouted out, her staff cracking from the force of her own attack. "You wanted my full power, here it is!" She declared, the same thing was happening with Forbesii's barrier. "Nooooo!" He shouted out.

"Huh?" Kenshin peeled his eyes at Forbesii, seeing something fall from his back and shoot into the ground as the barrier broke even more. A small spherical object, just before Serafall's attack overtook him.

"Haa..haa..haa..." Serafall panted, throwing her staff to the side as Forbesii once again laid prone on the ground.

"No...that...that couldn't have been...SHIT, I've gotta act fast!" Kenshin said opening communications. "GET AWAY! HE'S STILL ALIVE! !"

"Huh? !" Serafall said jumping back just in time to avoid getting beheaded by the Tsurugi no Kami. Forbesii emerged from the dirt again, this time with a scowl on his face.

"The same attack he tried on Tiamat." Grayfia said with a scowl of her own. "Did you really think the same thing would work twice."

"Though thankfully Kenshin-Chan was there to warn us this time." Serafall said.

"Kenshin, I take it you noticed something?" Alice said.

"Yeah. As his barrier was breaking. I noticed something drop out of his back and shoot into the ground." Kenshin said. "I can only guess that it was his core as his body went inert soon after he ejected it."

"I see." Alice said. "When striking a barrier breaking attack, keep watch on him!" She called out.

"Right!" Rias, Sona, Miyuki, Grayfia and Serafall said.

"Krh." Forbesii gritted his teeth in anger. _"Fine then, I'll have to keep Earth Guard up full time, in addition to the barrier." Forbesii thought. _

"_If you do not use my power, you will surely lose." _

"_And if I do, I'll undergo Sentinelization! I will not lose myself to you Ilias!" Forbesii thought. _

"_What's worse? Dying as yourself...or ruling Makai, not as the God of Darkness, but as the God of Light?" Ilias asked. _

"_..." Forbesii didn't respond. _

"_Omega Flare!_" Alice shouts, throwing her hands forward.

"! !" Forbesii was engulfed in a fiery explosion. He shot out of it, moderately burned. However there to meet him was Miyuki and Rias, the elements and destruction magic coating their fists. "Out of my way brats!" He shouts summoning an orb of light, large in size from the Tsurugi no Kami, which he then punched at them.

"Haaaa! !" Miyuki and Rias shouted out as their fists met the orb of light. Miyuki kicked it skyward, while Rias went underneath it and kicked Forbesii in the face, spinning around and swinging her heel at him which then met his barrier.

"Bad move Destruction Princess." Forbesii said with a scowl as he stabbed the Tsurugi no Kami at her chest. He missed as Grayfia yanked her back and punched at him, hitting his barrier.

"You will not harm her!" Grayfia said, sending another blistering fast combo of strikes at Forbesii's barrier, which again began to fracture.

"Thank you Grayfia-Sama!" Sona said as she brought her hands together, focusing her mana and condensing the water in the air around Forbesii into spears. "Now!"

"Right!" Grayfia jumped back as the spears all crashed into Forbesii's barrier.

"Here So-tan, I'll help!" Serafall said creating ice spears to fire into Forbesii's barrier.

"Thanks Onee-Sama!" Sona said.

"Hmn!" Serafall smiled as the two kept the assault up. _"Who woulda thought that I'd be teaming up with So-tan on the battlefield like this again." She thought_

"Uuuurraahhhh! !" Forbesii roared, sending black flames through the air, melting the ice and evaporating the water.

"Taste..." Alice said moving under his guard and ramming her fist into his sternum. "...the wrath..." She said as she lifted him off the ground and send waves of dark magic at him, forcing him to defend with the Tsurugi no Kami. "...of the Demon Queen!" She shouts taking his back, as she reverted to her lamia state, still in the Vessel of Darkness and swinging her tail into his back sending him crashing into the ground.

"Grhhh...!" Forbesii scowled as Alice wrapped her tail around his throat and lifted him up.

"I've been waiting too long for this." Alice said scowling deep into his eyes. "You killed my mother...my father, turned the one I loved against me...I will have my revenge." She said.

"Your revenge?" Forbesii spat. "Your family, took EVERYTHING from me!" He roared, slashing at her ribcage.

"I don't think so!" Rias said blasting him from the side. Alice released him as he crashed into a nearby building.

"If it wasn't for my family you'd have never been created Forbesii." Alice said. "Or did the fact that my grandfather was the one who started the Homunculus Project to begin with escape you?"

"Huurrraaahhhhh! !" Forbesii shot up and a massive aura surrounded him, which the extended to encapsulate all six of his opponents. When the aura died down, they saw that they were surrounded by spears of holy mana. "...Heheheheheh...Hahahahaha! !" Forbesii cackled with a mad gleam in his eyes. "Kenshin, I know you're watching...so behold as I finish them with an improved version of one of your favorite attacks!"

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened with dread. "NO!" He shouts taking off, the tendril connecting him to the Black Dragon that was still being devoured extending.

"You're in here with us, you'll die too!" Serafall said.

"Hahahahaha, Nothing you've hit me with has work so far, I'll trust my body to make it through this!" Forbesii shouted. He extended his hands outward.

"! !" Alice's eyes widened. "STOP HIM! !"

"Heh! It's USELESS!" Forbesii shouts crossing his arms out in front of him.

(boom! !)

"Aaah...!" Kenshin froze as the area that he knew they were all at, exploded in a brilliant light.

Rias, Sona, and Miyuki were all shielding themselves from the the pain to come, but it never came. They opened their eyes only to gasp in shock.

In front of all of them respectively was Grayfia, Serafall and Alice. Each with heavy holy burning on their bodies, bleeding from several wounds.

"You're OK Ojou-Sama...good..." Grayfia said.

"G-Grayfia..." Rias said, her voice quivering.

"This...is the real reason I came...to make sure you'd be safe..." Serafall said.

"O-Onee-Sama, No..." Sona said, her eyes wide with great concern and shock.

"Heh...your brother's been helping me all this time...It's only right that I protect his family when he cannot." Alice said.

"I...I didn't...ask for your..." Miyuki said.

"I know...but it's only right that I did..." Alice said.

Grayfia, Serafall and Alice fell on their sides. "How unfortunate..." Their heads snapped upward to find Forbesii rising to his feet, his own wounds healing. "But...this is just what happens when one incurs the wrath of a god."

"A god you call yourself..." Miyuki said with her head bowed, the armor she was wearing starting to fracture.

"Don't make us laugh..." Sona said.

"You're just a cruel uncaring bastard, with a godsword. You're more of a farce really." Rias said, her crimson aura flaring to life.

"AND IT'S TIME THAT FARCE ENDED!" The three of them shouted in unison.

"Hm? !" Forbesii said. _"Miyuki Tsuki has obviously tapped into the Vessel of the Elements and Rias Gremory has tapped into her latent prowess, but what could that Sitri possibly do?" He thought. _

"_Diamond Fist!" _Miyuki shouts punching through Forbesii's barrier and in the face.

"Krh? !" Forbesii grunted as he was sent for a painful tumble. He rolled out of the way as Miyuki stabbed Akatama's polearm down at him.

"_I'm sick of always needing to be protected!" _Miyuki thought as she charged forward cutting forward with the polearm covered in flames, clashing it against Forbesii's Tsurugi no Kami. She spun around after he deterred her attack and kicked him in the temple. _"Well no more, I'll show that I can hold my own, by killing you!" _

"_My word she's gone mad!" _Forbesii thought as he got back to his feet. "? !" Looking to his left he immediately had to doge a sharpened wave of destruction magic.

"You think you can hurt my family...my friends, the ones I love dearly...and I'll let you get away? !" Rias shouts moving in, laying a small orb of her mana into Forbesii's side.

"Guah!" Forbesii shouted in pain as he was driven back.

"..." Kenshin, who was now watching from a short distance away, watched with a pensive gaze, ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

"_**Trust them Partner, I just need a little bit longer." Yuurei said. **_

"Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"You miserable...!" Forbesii dodged a wave of sharpened water magic.

"Call us what you like, but you are wrong about one thing. We aren't miserable...we're furious!" Sona said sending numerous bullets of water at the Demon King. The pressure built up inside them allowing them to tear through his skin, but that wasn't the only thing.

"_That water was boiling hot!" Forbesii thought. _

"You have other things to worry about." Miyuki said from behind him.

"? !" Forbesii dodged to the side, only to get kicked in the head and sent flying away. He looked up and saw Rias who extended her hands outward and sent tendrils of her magic at him, moving too fast for him to defend against. He bounced off the ground and was kept in air by a water sphere surrounding him and compressing.

"Boiling water and compression. You must be in agony right now." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "Now for the final touch."

"Ulgh? !" Forbesii's eyes widened as the boiling water forced it's way down his throat.

Sona snapped her fingers. "Burst." She said, and the water burst out of his body, cutting several holes into it during the process.

"_Elemental Spica!" Miyuki shouts laying her fist into his back. _

"Guah!" Forbesii tumbled painfully on the ground again, he looked up at the sky. "!" He saw a large sphere of destruction magic heading right for him.

"_Extinguished Star! !" _Rias shouts.

(Boom!)

"Haa...haa..haa..haa..haa...haa..." Rias, Sona, and Miyuki regrouped, but exhaustion wracked all three of them as their respective auras died down and Miyuki dropped out of the Vessel.

"Khh!" Sona scowled, seeing the Demon King getting back to his feet.

"What in the world...does it take to kill this bastard? !" Miyuki said.

"Damn it..." Rias said.

"It takes more than you are capable of to kill me, but I commend your effort, for that...I'll grant you all a quick death." Forbesii said as three spears fired at them.

(crash!)

However, they were knocked into the the wall, but a dual bladed naginata. "..." Forbesii glanced over at Kenshin who was now approaching.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"Onii-Chan...?" Miyuki said.

"Are you sure you should be..." Sona was cut off.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"You trusted your comrades here, your loved ones to get the job done, and they failed." Forbesii said.

"The job's only a failure if you win, Forbesii." Kenshin said. "What you're doing is taking everyone's freedom away...if you're not that captain of your own ship, free to make your own choices...it's the same as being dead.:

"It's funny that you bring up bring the captain of your own ship. Since you seemed to be content to let them do the grunt work, don't you know by now that you can only rely on yourself?" Forbesii asked.

"I would much rather live and die alongside them, even if I knew I was doomed from the jump, than endure one second of what your path brings." Kenshin said. "I am thankful to them, for everything they've done for me, even if I don't show it at times."

"Then die with them then." Forbesii said lunging forward.

Kenshin shot past Forbesii and turned to him. "You've only ever depended on yourself, Makai cannot depend on a ruler who cannot depend on them."

"? !" Forbesii turned and saw something in Kenshin's hand. "The Phoenix Tears!"

"I noticed you had hidden them away. It didn't take long to deduce where." Kenshin said.

"_**Partner, it's ready!" Yuurei said. "You know the words!"  
**_

"I, who shall awaken." Kenshin said.

"The Juggernaut Drive? Didn't you kill the body that goes to?" Forbesii said with an amused look.

"Am the Dragon of the Elements who shall master the powers of Creation and Destruction." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin?" Rias said, watching a purple glow surrounded Kenshin.

"I shall stride down the path to peace with the power of my infinite will and unbreakable dream." Kenshin said, the whites of his eyes going black and his irises, purple. "I will become the Abyssal Dragon of the Elements, navigating the Light and the Dark to bring you to your peaceful end!"

"_**Abyssal Elemental Overdrive! !" Five voices shouted as one. **_

"Krh? !" Forbesii shielded his eyes as he was blinded by purple light. When it died down he looked at Kenshin. The orbs in his chest plate now looked like the eyes of a dragon as a visage was added onto to it. His arm guards looked like they had scales on them now as well as his leg guards. His two tails swished behind him in armor, and his plated headband now had dragon horns protruding upward from where Kenshin's temples would be.

"Hey, doesn't he kind of resemble Granberia-San?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, his ears are now more dragon like, and he even has the extension she has behind her neck. Miyuki said. "But the armor still looks like his, with some additions."

"...Abyssal Elemental Overdrive..." Forbesii drawled. "To be frank you don't feel much stronger, Kenshin." Kenshin vanished and reappeared, punching at Forbesii, his arm coated in darkness. Forbesii defended with the Tsurugi no Kami. "Krh? !" Forbesii growled. _"He's touching the Tsurugi no Kami so easily? No, now he IS getting stronger!" _He thought.

Kenshin raised his hand. _"Salamander!" He thought. _

"_Right!" Salamander said. _

Forbesii jumped back as Kenshin's spinning naginata appeared in hand.

"Crimson Hurricane!" Kenshin shouts throwing it at Forbesii.

"Grhh! !" Forbesii growled as it drove him back.

"Kenshin!" Rias said running up to him with Miyuki and Sona.

"Take these and get them to everyone. Prioritize those with the most serious injuries." Kenshin said handing Rias the Phoenix Tears.

"Onii-Chan, you're going to fight him alone? !" Miyuki said.

"It's not that I don't think you'll be a help...it really isn't." Kenshin said. "But if I fight him, I need to know everyone's safe, Serafall, Grayfia and Alice really need these right now, please do this for me."

"He has a point. We can't waste any time." Sona said.

"Right." Miyuki said. "Onii-Chan, please be careful."

"..." Rias nodded. "I understand. Let's go!"

Miyuki, Sona and Rias took off with the Phoenix Tears in tow. Kenshin looked up as Forbesii sent his Crimson Hurricane flying upward. Forbesii flew back toward him and landed. "Impressive, so even in this form you restrain your power, letting it out for bursts...if only that Satan and the maid had gotten the memo."

"Serafall and Grayfia have rarely been put in situations where they're occupying the same battlefield as their beloved siblings." Kenshin said. "It stands to reason that they've never needed to restrain their power and let it out for bursts."

"Making excuses are we?" Forbesii smirked. "In any case, how were you able to touch my blade so easily? I was using it's aura defensively, so it should have burned you."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

Forbesii pointed to his left. "About here is where your mother is healing everyone, directly this way. How about...I stop that right now."

"Rh!" Kenshin vanished and reappeared next to Forbesii, grabbing his outstretched hand. "No more..."

"Krh? !" Forbesii tried to pull himself free, but to no avail.

(Crack! Pop!)

"Agh!" Forbesii felt the bones and joints in his hand cracking and popping painfully. "Haaaa! !" A white aura surround Forbesii and Kenshin as Forbesii finally got free, but only because Kenshin released his grip. He stared at Kenshin as he rolled his hand around. _"What is going on? My barrier was up just then, he shouldn't have been able to just grab me so easily!" He thought._

"You are absolute scum Forbesii...and I am damn sick of seeing you stand." Kenshin said. He rushed forward and kicked Forbesii in the right temple, sending him flying. Moving quickly, Kenshin took Forbesii's side and grabbed the Demon King and drove his knee into Forbesii's back, bending him painfully over it.

"Aaghh!" Forbesii gasped out.

"Haa!" Kenshin rammed his fist into the Demon King's stomach and sent him crashing toward the ground, but even then, he wouldn't make it as Kenshin shot past him and landed on the ground. _"Katensho!"_ He roared, slashing Kuroi Jigoku out at Forbesii. Sending an arcing blast of crimson flames to impact the Demon King.

"Huraaah!" Forbesii shouted out as he was engulfed. Kenshin watched the smoke dissipate. He saw Forbesii healing, and flying toward him. Kenshin kicked off the ground and joined him in the air. "You're outraged at me for numerous reasons, but Kenshin...it's not like you were a saint yourself either."

"I've never claimed to be." Kenshin said. "When the chips are down. I've got no problems admitting that I am a bastard to those who deserve it. You just so happen to fit the bill of those who do."

"And here I stand as someone who had a hand in that." Forbesii said. "How you turned out."

"And it's your turn at last Forbesii...it's your turn to feel the pain." Kenshin growled. "You knew this day would come."

"It's funny, because you actually believe you can defeat me." Forbesii said.

"Hmh." Kenshin smirked.

"..." Forbesii scowled seeing such an expression on the Vice Commander's face. He pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin's head. _"Holy Ray!" _

Kenshin made no move to evade as the ray blasted him dead center in the face. Forbesii smirked, thinking he had taken Kenshin down again, but when the dust settled. Kenshin stood unharmed, but his smirk was gone. "Don't even think about apologizing, because I will NEVER forgive you."

"Me, apologize? ! Don't be absurd!" Forbesii said, slashing the Tsurugi No Kami at Kenshin's throat, which was met by Kuroi Jigoku. "Hn?" Forbesii noticed that Kenshin's sword had a jet black aura swirling around it, almost in stark contrast to the Tsurugi no Kami's aura. "Perhaps I should teach you once more, just what kind of power you're up against!" He pushed against Kenshin's sword, a force exploding from them, that destroyed the area around them. "With but a single swipe of my sword, I could reduce you and Rashoumen to nothing."

"Really?" Kenshin drawled. "Then why am I still standing? Why are any of us still alive?"

"Why show your full power to those unworthy of it? !" Forbesii said slashing at Kenshin, who easily parried his strike, sending their swords to the left of Kenshin.

"Unworthy you say, fine then, I'll just kill your ignorant ass." Kenshin said.

Meanwhile, where Hikari was healing everyone, Rias, Sona and Miyuki ran up to them with the Phoenix Tears. "Oi, where's Grayfia, Serafall and Alice?" Yukari asked.

"They're sweeping the area for more injured, but here." Rias said handing her the bag of Phoenix Tears.

"Alright." Yukari nodded, taking one and pouring it on Azazel's head while Sona poured one on Tiamat's and Miyuki poured one on Vali's. "Mom, you can rest, we've got the Phoenix Tears."

"I'll rest when everyone's back up. I'm also trying to restore their mana which is a bit more challenging than I thought." Hikari said, sweat rolling off her face.

Azazel sat up. "Oh, we got the Phoenix Tears back. Neat." He said.

"Ungh..." Tiamat opened her eyes. "I can breath normally again."

"You were the one to save me?" Vali asked.

"Hmn." Miyuki closed her eyes and turned away.

"Watch this." Yukari said bringing the screen displaying Kenshin's duel with Forbesii to Azazel.

"..." Azazel gazed at it. "I see Kenshin's Balance Breaker went Subspecies."

"Yes, he was speaking with the spirit that controls that spectral armor shortly after he awoke." Yura said.

"I see." Azazel said.

"Wow...they're matching each other blow for blow." Issei said.

"...No." Azazel said.

"No? You mean Forbesii's leading him around again?" Yukari asked.

"You know, I've deduced something from this little exchange here." Forbesii said. "Your external elemental molding has vastly improved, which isn't saying much...and that even now, I could still crush you whenever I like!" Forbesii pulled the Tsurugi no Kami back and slashed it at Kenshin once more.

"..." Kenshin extended his hand...and caught the blade.

"? !" Forbesii stared in shock at him. _"He caught the Tsurugi no Kami...he's laying his hand on it so easily...but that's not possible! It shouldn't be possible for him to be touching it without severe consequences!" _

"Is something the matter?" Kenshin asked. "Is it really that surprising that I caught your blade? Your elemental prowess isn't up to par with my own, so it stands to reason that you're slower, weaker physically and less perceptive to strikes than I am."

"? !" Forbesii continued to just stare at him.

"Does it put fear deep inside that core of yours?" Kenshin asked. "That you just witnessed something that you can't understand, happen before your very eyes?"

"...Hmhmhm...You're a funny guy, Kuroshi Kenshin." Forbesii took to the sky. "Your power merely exceeded what I have shown thus far, but if you like I'll show you even more! !" The Tsurugi no Kami glew brightly. _"Divine Dragon Missile! !" _

A massive dragon composed of holy energy roared toward Kenshin who made no move to avoid. "What the hell is he doing? ! Get out of there Kenshin!" Issei said.

"No...Kenshin will be fine." Azazel said. "He knows what he's doing."

"Sylph." Kenshin said.

"_Right-o! Go for it Kenshin-Chan!" Sylph said. _

"Haaaaa! !" Kenshin shouts slashing at the Divine Dragon Missile.

"? !" Forbesii watched in utter shock as his attack crumbled to nothing before even getting to Kenshin, in a burst of wind.

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" Kenshin asked appearing behind him. "I've removed the one crutch you've been standing on, to stand above those far stronger than you like Tamamo, Alice, Grayfia, Serafall, Issei and Vali."

"What are you talking about? !" Forbesii said.

"The force that was destroying Rashoumen down there...it wasn't coming from both of our blades...no, it was only coming from mine...and mine alone." Kenshin said walking toward him.

"! !" Forbesii's eyes widened in dread.

"Now let's finish this farce you've been leading...Forbesii..." Kenshin said shooting forward.

"Kurah? !" Forbesii was cut diagonally up the left, he jumped back as Kenshin looked to bisect him.

"Don't...make me laugh!" Forbesii shouts.

"I don't intend you make you laugh, I intend to kill you!" Kenshin shouts.

Azazel and the others watched Kenshin and Forbesii duel in the air. "What's going on? I can tell the Demon King is using that barrier of his, but it's like it's not even there." Vali said.

"To Kenshin, it might as well not be." Azazel said. "His new form makes it useless, along with most manner of holy magic."

"What do you mean? I mean I know he has the Holy Canceler, Kuroi Jigoku, but he's obviously blocking some of Forbesii's attacks barehanded." Yukari said.

"When Ragnarok defeated the Spirit of Destruction, he ground the spirit's physical corpse into a mineral, which he then forged into a blade made out of one or even two of his bones." Azazel said. "That sword is what we know now as the Holy Canceler, Kuroi Jigoku. Thanks to Kenshin, I was allowed to study the blade, and I found that it always has an invisible aura, the aura of mana that can cancel out holy magic."

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"Wait, Sona's peerage said that Kenshin was speaking the Yuurei shortly after he woke up...are you saying...?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. Now that Kenshin's and Yuurei's powers have melded. The Holy Canceling aura of Yuurei is now resonating with Kenshin's aura." Azazel said. "The power of Holy Cancel, until Kenshin drops from this new Balance Breaker, is imbued with his body."

"Hmn, if the Almighty were responding to the Demon King...Kenshin would still be in deep trouble." Arthur said watching the screen. "But seeing that he isn't...I suppose it's fine."

"God's not responding to Forbesii?" Azazel asked. "Or his Will anyway, isn't responding?"

"No. I think I'd be able to tell...but you've seen God before, can't you?" Arthur asked.

"..." Azazel narrowed his eyes. "...No. God's power is on a whole other level. It wouldn't be able to be canceled."

"_**Huh, never thought my aura would actually affect Ilias'." Yuurei noted. **_

"_What are you on about?" Kenshin thought as he dodged Forbesii's stab and brought his earth infused knee into Forbesii's stomach._

"Kouh!" Forbesii spat out blood as he backed away, Kenshin moved into hot pursuit. _"Death Sword Chaos Star! Divinity!" _

Kenshin slashed around, diverting all of Forbesii's slashes. _**"You haven't noticed? There might be two deities in his sword, but the only one actively supplying Forbesii with power is Ilias, at this point though she's only working the swords aura and keeping his mana levels up."  
**_

"_Is that right? The Almighty's sitting this one out huh, wonder why? And shouldn't the sword be called the Ilias Blade then?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Something. It makes our job easier though. If the Almighty, or his will wants to be a non participant, we won't complain, right?" Yuurei asked. **_

"_I suppose." Kenshin thought. _

"HURAH! !" Forbesii roared, throwing his hands forward, sending Kenshin crashing to the ground with a violent burst of wind.

"Hm?" Kenshin got up to his feet seeing the elements beginning to surround his sword.

"_Quadruple Nega! !" _Forbesii roared slashing his sword downward, a dark conflagration of the elements shooting off toward Kenshin.

"That attack could level all of Rashoumen!" Akatama said. "Is he nuts? !"

"Possibly." Yukari said.

"..." Kenshin watched it coming toward him, his naginata coming to his hand. It started spinning and the elements gathered around it. _"Elemental Cataclysm!" _He shouted, throwing the naginata at Forbesii's attack.

"Krh!" Forbesii growled, his attack meeting resistance.

"..." Kenshin kept his eyes fixed on the struggle above him.

"What? !" Forbesii said noticing two things. One that his Quadruple Nega was being forced back, and two...Kenshin's Elemental Cataclysm was getting larger. "No, what have you done? !"

"You really thought you could use the elements to beat me? ME? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Yaaaarrrghhh! !" Forbesii roared in agony as he was engulfed in the attack.

"_**Huh, you kinda sounded like Raggy there." Yuurei said. **_

Kenshin looked up as Forbesii emerged from the attack, missing his right arm, bleeding heavily. "..." He shot toward him, sheathing Kuroi Jigoku and slipping his hands into his pockets.

"? !" Forbesii's eyes widened, his limb regrowing. He slashed at Kenshin only to have it knocked back.

"Haa!" Kenshin let loose a blistering barrage of fists, brutalizing every inch of Forbesii's body.

"Huh, I knew he was practicing it in his spare time, but to actually see it done like that." Yukari said watching with an impressed look.

"What is it?" Rasai said, standing next to her.

"It's called _Iaiken." _Yukari said. "It's a swordless art, reminiscent of the Iai techniques of a sword wielder. Two of our friends back in Mundus Magicus were masters of the art. Your pocket acts as the sheathe of a sword, while your fist moves at such blinding speed your opponent has almost no time to react to it."

"He's even using Internal and External wind magic to speed up his strikes and make his strikes more solid." Alma said. "I wonder if he could teach me sometime?"

"I'm sure he would if you asked him to." Rias said.

"Rah!" Kenshin moved above Forbesii, dropping his heel on Forbesii's head, sending him rocketing toward the ground. _"Elemental Spica: Gousatsu Iaiken!" _

(boom!)

"? !, That too? !" Yukari said as a large column of elemental magic engulfed Forbesii and hit the ground below.

"What is it?" Alma asked.

"Gousatsu Iaiken. It's a technique that involves fusing ki, or in a demon's case, youki and mana together to make an energy called Kanka, but I guess Touki or Chakra would be apt here too. Kenshin found a way to replicate it with his elemental power." Yukari said.

"Heh, Kenshin's just full of surprises huh?" Azazel laughed.

"Maybe this is why Onii-Chan wanted us to heal, rather than help him..." Miyuki said. "He wanted to use his power like this to brutalize Forbesii, and didn't want us getting caught in the crossfire."

"..." Kenshin watched the dust settle.

Forbesii meanwhile laid prone on the ground. _"Use my power, become a God of Light, you will still be able to rule this world as you wish, but it all means nothing...if you die here." Ilias whispered in his mind. _

"Krhh..." Forbesii growled. "A God of Light, what I will become is a Holy Sentinel...and I will not..." He stood up. "I will not lose myself...I will not...lose myself...!"

"_Then fight it, and retain your mentality!" Ilias said. _

"Krrrrhhhhh! !" Forbesii snarled. "KUROSHI! **_KENSHIN! !" _**

"? !" Everyone watched as a massive column of holy mana erupted from where Forbesii was standing, accompanied by Forbesii's enraged roar.

"..." Kenshin watched as Forbesii shot up to his level in the air.

"I will not lose myself...to Sentinelization!" Forbesii roared. **_"I STAKE MY LIFE ON IT! !" _**

"..." Kenshin watched the holy burning on the Demon King's left arm start progressing up his arm, to his shoulder.

"_**Funny, he's getting stronger." Yuurei said. **_

"There's no more opposition in his power." Kenshin said.

A communication circle appeared next to Kenshin's head. "Kenshin, listen to me." Akatama said. "Don't just stand there and let Forbesii do whatever it is he's doing, he's on the ropes! Finish him!"

"..." Kenshin remained silent.

"Kenshin! You can't afford to miss this opportunity! Believe me, there's not going to be another one!" Akatama shouts. "Do you hear what I am saying to you? !"

"I hear you Akatama." Kenshin said.

"But then...wha...? !" Akatama stammered out, seeing Kenshin still not moving through the screen of Kazumi's Sacred Gear.

"I realize that this might just be my one, maybe even last chance to end him...but...it's also the only chance I'll ever get, to see what Forbesii's truly made of, how strong the fortitude of his spirit really is." Kenshin said.

"Yo...You want to...see what he's...NO!" Akatama shouts. "You are not yourself right now! The way you're speaking is insanity!"

Tiamat, Evangeline and Chachamaru stood next to Akatama. "Scan Kenshin." Evangeline said. "His vitals."

"..." Chachamaru did as asked. "Kenshin-San's blood pressure readings would put him well in the range of Stage Two Hypertension, and his pulse is nearing three beats per second and his body's temperature would also be dangerously high if he wasn't a dragon youkai of the flame element."

"It's no use then, his Dragon Blood has completely taken him over, or rather...his Dragon Blood is boiling." Tiamat said with her eyes closed. "He won't stop Forbesii, because he wants to crush the Demon King at his best. He won't go into Outrage mode again, but there's nothing we can do to deter him. The blood thundering though his veins demands a challenge worthy of his new power. Kenshin might have been stronger than Forbesii this whole time, but the Demon King had two things on him, experience with the elements...and the Tsurugi no Kami. The second is now a nonfactor and experience can only do so much against far superior power."

Akatama heard them, but still shouted. "Kenshin, snap out of it! You can't miss this chance!"

"I know...but, I...I have to let him do it, I have to see it! I have to fight and destroy him at his peak! !" Kenshin roared, his dark purple aura wrapping around him and building up strength.

"Kenshin, please! This isn't a contest, this is the final battle of the war! Don't throw victory away just so yo-? !" Akatama was cut off

"The family we lost thirty five years ago and the friends I lost already in Mundus Magicus can't be brought back with the Homunculus Program we took from him! _**SO**_ _**I REFUSE TO TAKE THEIR DEATHS LYING DOWN ANY LONGER! !"**_ Kenshin roared.

"!" Akatama stared at Kenshin from afar.

"They were good people, some of the kindest, some of the most compassionate people I had ever known!" Kenshin shouts. "The fate that was arranged for them by Hottan and this bastard..._**WAS THE LAST THING THEY DESERVED! !**_"

"Aaah...haa..." Akatama said.

"Before I'm through with him...he will know what it's like to truly suffer, to feel utterly hopeless...like we did." Kenshin said.

"OK, fine I get that, but there's no sense in letting him reach the peak of his power! What about your family now, and your loved ones? !" Akatama said.

"They'll be fine...I trust them to take care of themselves." Kenshin said.

"But-!" Akatama was cut off as Alice landed next to him and took the communication circle from him.

"Kenshin." Alice said. "Can you give me your word that you will defeat him?"

"I will...I promise you." Kenshin said. "No matter what, I will END him!"

"Then defeat him, I don't care how. That is your standing order my Vice Commander. You are not to stop fighting until the Demon King is defeated!" Alice said.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked. "As you wish my Queen."

"Almost...there! !" Forbesii snarled, the burning nearing his center.

"That's right, go right on ahead and finish up, because I don't want there to be any doubt in my mind when I rip you apart!" Kenshin said pointing Kuroi Jigoku at him. "Look at you, you're the same! You're just itching to lash out at me unrestrained, if not you would have tried to blind me and run me through the heart with the Tsurugi no Kami again and be done with it!"

"Uuuurraaahhhhh! ! !" Forbesii roared as light obscured his form.

"..." Kenshin shielded his eyes.

The light died down and Kenshin looked on ahead. Forbesii was revealed, a pair of angel wings protruding from his back, his eyes closed. "Be careful what you wish for Kenshin, you might have bitten off more than you can chew this time." Forbesii said opening his eyes, his yellow irises glowing. "My bet was successful...I am still myself."

"Good." Kenshin said. "This will be my final act of vengeance...by defeating you, I'll finally be able to absolve myself."

"Then come, try and claim the self forgiveness you're so desperately seeking." Forbesii said. "Though your opponent is now a god."

"...This is the other reason he wanted you off the battlefield." Evangeline said turning to Rias, Sona and Miyuki. "He could feel it from the very moment he confronted Forbesii...that every last vestige of reason he had was being stripped away, and that he was being pulled into the throughs of unfathomable rage...he sat there and watched a lot of us get taken down...the memories of what the Demon King had done not only to him, but his family and his old friends from Mundus Magicus eating away in the back of his mind."

"So it doesn't matter to him if those stronger than him like Alice-Sama, Grayfia-Sama or Onee-Sama interfere?" Sona asked.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea. Yeah they could take him, but still." Evangeline said.

"Kenshin..." Rias said looking at the screen in worry.

"Kenshin will be fine." Yukari said making Rias turn to her. "We've talked about this, after coming back from Mundus Magicus...he mentioned that he was nervous about fighting like this again, in pursuit of vengeance. If he's doing it again, he'll come back same as he was...I know he will."

"...Thanks Yukari." Rias said closing her eyes.

Back with Forbesii and Kenshin, the latter scowled. "It's time to shut that cunt mouth of yours, and let's end this!" Kenshin shouts.

"As you...WISH!" Forbesii said appearing in front of Kenshin, driving his fist into the Vice Commander's stomach.

"Guoh!" Kenshin doubled over, Forbesii grabbed Kenshin's head and drove his knee into Kenshin's face before throwing him away.

"_**OK wow, he's way stronger than before." Yuurei said. **_

Kenshin caught himself, only to have the hilt of the Tsurugi no Kami driven into his chest. _"Death Sword Chaos Star! Divinity!" _Forbesii shouts. The sword cut through Kenshin's armor and into his flesh. _"Divine Fist!" _Forbesii said punching Kenshin in the face.

"..." Kenshin reached forward, gripping Forbesii by the hair, driving his head into the Demon King's.

"Agh!" Forbesii growled.

"Haa!" Kenshin repeated his action before throwing Forbesii to the side. The Demon King caught himself and watched Kenshin's wounds heal.

"So it's true, the effect of Holy Cancel is now one with your body as a whole." Forbesii growled. "No matter!"

Numerous explosions of power erupted in the sky as Kenshin and Forbesii clashed again and again. The Demon King broke through Kenshin's guard and stabbed, slashed and punched Kenshin, sending him crashing toward the ground. Kenshin spun and landed, but was planted into the dirt by Forbesii kicking him in the face. Kenshin got back to his feet, but Forbesii broke through his guard again, cutting and striking him, sending the Dragon of the Elements on a painful tumble across the ground.

Kenshin sprung back to his feet and stopped Forbesii's slash at his neck, deadlocking the Demon King. "Come on, Forbesiiiii! !" He snarled.

"Grah!" Forbesii forced the deadlock off and kneed Kenshin in the stomach, making the Dragon of the Elements hunch over. "Haa haa haa haa haa haa..." He panted. "I know you're impressed, but this is merely a warm up."

"And thank the Dark Goddess for that." Kenshin said.

"Hrn? !" Forbesii gritted his teeth in anger as Kenshin raised his head, smirking at him.

"I was starting to worry if this is how far the rabbit hole went with you. I see my worries were unfounded." Kenshin said cracking his neck from side to side. "Now, let's continue!"

Forbesii's eyes widened as Kenshin's hand gripped his throat. "Kuullhhh!"

"Hm?" Kenshin narrowed eyes eyes in curiosity.

"Hraah!" Forbesii kneed Kenshin in the chin, forcing a release.

"Hrah!" Kenshin shouts punching Forbesii in the face, knocking him back.

"Rrrghhh!" Forbesii growled. _'Divine Wave!" _

Kenshin scowled as a holy version of his...and his father's Katensho shot toward him. "Rrhgh!" He flew through it only to find Forbesii flying toward him, the Demon King collided in to him and drove him back. The two split apart and flew around a building, trading unsuccessful blow after unsuccessful blow, until Kenshin broke through and nailed the Demon King in the face.

"Haa!" Forbesii spun, and kicked Kenshin in the chest, but the Vice Commander was undeterred, slashing his blade wildly, coated in crimson flames.

"_Ninefold Rakshasa! Abyssal Dragonic Asura!" Kenshin roared. _

"Ruuuaaahhh! !" Forbesii roared in both anger and pain as he was driven back a dragon made of crimson flames. When the attack dissipated, Kenshin was right behind it, he slipped his foot behind the Demon King's left shoulder, and yanked him forward and past Kenshin, who then grabbed the back of Forbesii's head and threw him to the ground. He grabbed the Demon King's sword arm and pulled it back, Kenshin's foot on his back as well.

"Is this all the power the deity of light has? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Don't be so cocky!" Forbesii said.

"!" Kenshin jumped off of Forbesii as a violent aura of light erupted from Forbesii.

"_How dare he make light of my power! Finish him!" Ilias shouted. _

"Yes!" Forbesii yelled out.

"Flash...KILL!" Kenshin and Forbesii both shout out. Their blades, and even their very auras clashing against one another.

"Yrrraaahhhhh! !" Forbesii roared.

"Hryaaaaaaaa! !" Kenshin roared back.

The Demon King slammed the swords to the ground, kneed Kenshin in the chest, and swung his right arm upward, hitting him in the chin. Kenshin was knocked into the air and landed on the ground, rolling onto his front. Forbesii approached him. "It's over...Elemental Dragon of the Abyss." He took aim with the Tsurugi no Kami and looked to stab Kenshin in the neck.

"_Ensis Exsequenes!" _

"Kulah!" Forbesii gasped out in pain as an energy sword, protruding from Kenshin's left hand stabbed him in the chest. He spat out blood.

"Negi and I picked this little number up from Evangeline quite some time ago, I thought you knew that." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Come now, certainly a semi immortal being like me can't bring harm to a god such as yourself. You know it does please me to see you in pain like this."

"...Aaah.." Forbesii closed his eyes and smiled. "I am a god, and as such I cannot be defeated."

"Ah yes, a mortal deity." Kenshin mused.

"Hn?" Forbesii stared at him curiously.

"You can't feel it?" Kenshin asked. "You don't have a core anymore...or rather it's gone inert."

"Hm? !" Forbesii looked down at his chest.

"When I grabbed you by the throat earlier, I felt something in you that I never felt before...a pulse. You had blood sure, but it was coursed through your veins by wind and water magic I'm guessing, you didn't have a heartbeat before now." Kenshin said. "By becoming and receiving the power of a Holy Sentinel or a God of Light or whatever the fuck you want to call yourself...you've become as mortal as I am. It was just pure luck that I missed your heart just now, or you'd be dead."

"Even if you are right." Forbesii scowled, gripping Kenshin's energy sword. "I DON'T CARE!" He crushed the energy sword and flew up to the sky. "By taking on this power and changing my body, I will crush you and the Revolution and build my utopia!"

"_Yes, take my power...all of it, crush this new Ragnarok beneath your heel." Ilias said. _

A large halo of light appeared behind Forbesii's back. "Yes..." Forbesii smirked. "All shall fall before our power."

"_**He's communicating with her." Yuurei grunted. **_

"_Like I care, Forbesii...Ilias, they'll both be crushed by us!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Right!** You fuckin' know it!" **_The Yonseirei and Yuurei chorused.

"..." Tamamo narrowed her eyes as Forbesii and Kenshin clashed again. "He's communicating with her."

"Forbesii?" Alice said.

"Communicating with who?" Sona asked.

The Primordial Goddess of Light, Ilias." Tamamo said sending shock through the crowd.

"Wait, Kenshin's dueling another Primordial at the same time as he's dueling Forbesii? !" Alice asked.

"Ilias was the ancient enemy of all youkai as well. Her battles with the Dark Goddess turned the other side of this planet into the Deadlands!" Akatama said.

"Don't bother." Yukari said seeing a few people trying to go toward the battle. "Phoenix Tears heal wounds, they don't restore youki. Anyone that goes over there will just be in the way."

"Damn it..." Grayfia cursed.

"If only we hadn't exhausted our own power, we'd be able to help Kenshin-Chan." Serafall said.

"He wouldn't let you." Yukari said looking over at them. "You saw him earlier...he wouldn't forgive anyone who interfered in this battle. His mind's made up now and he doesn't care if you are stronger than both him and Forbesii, he wants to be the one to crush Forbesii to make him pay for everything he's done, he will not accept help, not from you or anyone else."

"Yes. This is Kenshin's fight, all we can do now is watch." Tamamo said.

"_Thunder of Judgment!" _Forbesii shouted, sending several bolts of white lightning at Kenshin.

"_Ninefold Rakshasa!_" Kenshin batted all of them away and clashed blades with the Demon King, explosions of holy and abyssal auras erupting from them. Kenshin drove his head into Forbesii's face, Forbesii responded by planting his foot in the Vice Commander's stomach.

The two shot toward the ground, leveling the city around them as they tried to score even a glancing blow. However it finally came when Kenshin's guard was broken. "Huuraaahh!" Forbesii roared, slashing and punching Kenshin's body, trying to break him in two.

"So Kenshin, are you thinking twice about challenging me to battle? ! I will not be defeated! NOT BY YOU OR ANYONE! !" Forbesii roared.

"_Crushing Flame Profusion! !" Kenshin shouted, punching Forbesii in the knee as he kicked at Kenshin. _

"Aagh? !" Forbesii cried out in pain as his leg was blown off. He dove toward Kenshin who dodged and rammed his fist into the back of Forbesii's head. The Demon King caught himself and turned, scowling at Kenshin with pure hatred in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD! !"

Kenshin caught the Sword of God as Forbesii slashed at his throat. He threw Forbesii past him and dropped his elbow on the top of Forbesii's head sending him crashing to the ground. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Forbesii vanished. "!" They widened as he felt the Demon King's arms wrap around him, squeezing tightly.

"Heheheh, seems I have a regeneration ability like yours in this 'mortal' body of mine." Forbesii smirked. "It was simple to regrow my leg."

"Huh, is that so? !" Kenshin said driving his elbow backward.

"Kouh? !" Forbesii grunted, releasing his hold. Kenshin turned and drove his foot in the the Demon King's chest, sending him flying backward.

"...!" Kenshin held Kuroi Jigoku defensively as the large halo that was behind Forbesii was now screaming toward him. It clashed against the Black Hell blade. "Haa! !" Kenshin roared knocking the halo skyward and destroying it with a Katensho.

"You're mine now! !" Forbesii said rushing toward him, poised to stab right through Kenshin's forehead.

"Grh!" Kenshin ducked the blade _"Elemental...SPICA!_" Kenshin roared burying his fist deep in the Demon King's stomach.

"Koouuh!" Forbesii spat out blood and fell to a knee. He looked back up at Kenshin who scowled down at him. "...Aaahh...?" He froze with wide eyes.

"..." Kenshin made no move, leveling him with the same fierce look, seemingly blasting Forbesii with the Serene Conqueror.

Forbesii jumped away from Kenshin and turned toward him, gasping for breath. "Damn it..." He snarled.

"..." Kenshin flicked his sword outward, and then sheathed it, relaxing his stance. "This battle is over."

"? !" Forbesii stared at him in bewilderment. "What? !"

"You've came at me with everything...but you have no experience with light natured mana, your mana isn't near infinite anymore...and Ilias can only give you so much power from that sword." Kenshin said. "These facts have caught up to you, and your level of power is dropping dramatically. You haven't done any real damage to me for a while now."

"You...-!" Forbesii growled.

"I will give you the same choice you gave to us all those years ago. Take everything that belongs to you...and leave." Kenshin said.

"Krh? !" Forbesii stared at him, a look of rage painted across his face.

"You heard me...leave the Sword of God behind...leave Makai...and never return." Kenshin said.

"..." Forbesii didn't respond.

"The exchange just now is enough, to know that I intimidated you. Forcing you to realize that you have no chance to defeat me." Kenshin said. "Leave Makai, and live suffering with that feeling of despair...of hopelessness...like I did." Kenshin turned away. "Goodbye, Forbesii." He started walking away.

"You...You-! !" Forbesii moved to strike when...

(Crash! !)

"Hm? !" Kenshin turned, as did Forbesii to an impact near them.

"Who in the...?" Forbesii said.

"Hmhmhmhm, long time no see, and how good it is to see you again...Kenshin, Forbesii."

The figure that emerged from the dust was an older looking man with gray hair, wearing an all black battle robe, on his back was a large scythe with a pitch black aura swirling around it.

"Him? !" Tamamo and Yukari said.

"Who is it?" Grayfia said.

"_Th-This feeling." Rias thought. "Why is my body so cold and shaking right now?" _

"You..." Kenshin said with a scowl. "The Shinigami and Primordial of Death, Yama."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whew!

Kenshin: Wow you actually got this out faster than your last two.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah. Anyway. I know this chapter was kind of long, and in hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have filled the Revolution's 'roster' as it were, so full. But what's done is done.

Anyway. Kenshin, with victory secured, issues banishment to Forbesii, but as the Demon King was about to attack Kenshin. Ragnarok's elder brother, the Shinigami and Primordial of Death, Yama arrives on the scene. What could the Death God's sudden appearance on the battlefield mean? Find out next time.

Draconis678 out


	68. Revolution's End

Draconis: Yama...the fuck you doin' here?

Yama: You're the author, you tell me.

Draconis: That is to be revealed, I mean what are you doing HERE, in my room.

Yama: To make you ask dumb questions.

Draconis: You son of a- urgh. Let's just start the damn chapter before you drive me up my own wall.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 68

Revolution's End.

Draconis: Beg-

Yama: Begin.

Draconis: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE? !

(start)

"What the hell is Yama doing here? !" Yukari said.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Tamamo said with a scowl.

"I'm lost, WHO is he? !" Alice said.

"The Primordial of Death, Shinigami Yama and Lord Ragnarok's elder brother." Sona said. "According to Kenshin and the piece of himself Lord Ragnarok sealed inside a scroll, he was the Goddess of Light's right hand man, where as Lord Ragnarok fought for Makai..."

"Yama fought on the side of the Divine Realms." Tamamo said. "He was even the one that killed Ragnarok."

Meanwhile with Kenshin, Forbesii and Yama, the Shinigami chuckled. "So tell me Kenshin, how is the other half of my soul doing?"

"You go anywhere near her and I'll fucking kill you." Kenshin snarled.

"Oooh! Feisty!" Yama smirked. "Anyway, if I did end up getting a hold of her, it'd purely be a bonus for me right now. I hear you picked a fight with Hades as well, what's next are you going to track down Death himself and bitchslap him?"

"No I thought I'd just slowly choke the life out of you and be done with it. I owe you for the end of the Divine Wars anyhow." Kenshin said.

"The end of the Divine...OH! So he finally did it huh?" Yama smirked. "Well hello there little brother." He pointed his scythe at Kenshin. "For fate to have driven the four of us together again...how whimsical of it."

"Four...?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't aware you and Forbesii had met and Tamamo's not around us."

"You'll find out soon enough...I'm not here for you anyway Kenshin..." Yama turned his scythe toward Forbesii, putting him on the defensive. "I'm here for you."

"Me? You must have me mixed up for someone else. I've never seen you before in my life." Forbesii said. "You interrupted a fight, stand aside and let me murder this Dragon of the Abyss. If you're here for your master, then that's too bad, I'm using her power right now."

"Oh don't worry your head about that Forbi, I find it easier to move without the angelic bitch hanging over my head." Yama said.

"_Oh you son of a bitch! Let me out of here so I can discipline this bastard!" Ilias raged. _

"That said, I take it you don't want to know what really happened to your home village all those years ago?" Yama asked.

"Hn? !" Forbesii looked over at the Shinigami.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the Death God.

"Well?" Yama said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? ! My master Shin Tatsu leveled the village himself! I saw him standing there amongst the destruction myself!" Forbesii yelled.

"Aye, maybe you did, after it had been destroyed for awhile." Yama said.

"_I was too late...everyone's dead...I can't even sense Forbesii anymore..." Words from Forbesii's past rang in his head, spoken by Shin Tatsu. Words that he had long since shut out of his mind_

"So you're saying I was right, that Shin had nothing to do with it." Kenshin said.

"Yes I am." Yama said. "He couldn't have done it, because the real culprit is standing right here." Yama said gesturing his hand toward himself.

"! ! !" Forbesii felt absolute shock wash over him. "W...What? That...That's not possible! It's impossible! !" He raged. "I felt his mana everywhere that night as he stood there amongst the destruction! There's no way it was it was not him you moron! !"

"Hah! MORON? !" Yama smirked. "Tell me who the real moron is here, because I don't think it's me!" He said as his form started changing shifting until he had long black hair and dragon horns protruding from his head. He was considerably younger, had tanned skin, his eyes were black like Forbesii's, but the irises were blue, he wore a blue vest and combat vest, holding the scythe loosely. "I prefer to use that term for someone who falls for a cheap ass trick like this!" Yama said with a sadistic smirk.

"? ! !" Forbesii and even Kenshin's eyes widened, they both recognized the mana signature as Shin Tatsu's as well.

"You did it? !" Kenshin shouts.

"That's right." Yama said.

"_No...this...this can't be..." Forbesii thought. "C...Could it be...that everything I've believed in since that night...has been a lie?" _

"Why did you do it?" Kenshin scowled.

"Because...for two reasons. I knew that Shin Tatsu would never have agreed to become Ryuujin if two things did not happen...if his sister Iris did not turn up missing...and if his son in all but name did not have his mind broken...other than that I had my own reason and set this in motion without Ilias' consent on the matter...and lets just say this eventual revolt...was all my idea." Yama said as he reverted back to his normal appearance.

"What? !" Kenshin shouted.

"What is he getting at?" Tamamo said with a furious look.

"T...This bastard..." Alice snarled.

"NO! !" Forbesii roared. "You're lying! ! YOU HAVE TO BE! ! !"

"Hm? !" Yama said as he saw Forbesii charging in with an enraged look on his face. "Come then, _**Maou**_-Sama!" He said in mocking.

The Tsurugi no Kami clashed against Yama's scythe. "Shit!" Kenshin crossed his arms in defense as just the clash between them leveled the ground.

"Yaahahahaha! !" Yama cackled as he slipped past Forbesii and hooked his scythe under the Demon King's left wing and sliced it off. "You're too weak, boya."

"Shut up!" Forbesii spat, grabbing his dismembered wing and throwing it in a spin at Yama. _"Sacred Arrows!" _

"_Bloodstorm Revolution!_" Yama said charging forward spinning his scythe all around him, knocking away all the arrows.

"_Light Sword Flash!" _Forbesii shouted out, stabbing toward Yama.

"Hya!" Yama said slashing his scythe downward.

"Do you even remember them...?" Forbesii snarled.

"Not really...all you homunculi look a like to me." Yama said. "All insignificant specks."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! !" Forbesii roared.

"Yes, because you're doing such a bang up job of that so far." Yama goaded. "Come on, not even the first of you Demon Kings could kill me, and he was my brother!"

"..." Kenshin watched as the two dueled.

"_**So...you're not going to get in on this?" Yuurei asked. **_

"Why the hell should I?" Kenshin asked. "I told Forbesii that Shin Tatsu didn't do it, that he wasn't that kind of person and he didn't believe me, he's reaping what he's sown now. As long as Yama doesn't move on Rias, he can have Forbesii for all I care."

Yama drove the end of his scythe into Forbesii's stomach and raised him up, slamming him to the ground. "Is this all the power your rage can generate? Pathetic." Yama said with a smirk.

"They were innocent! Why did they have to die? !" Forbesii yelled out, kicking the Shinigami in the head.

"I told you, to turn Shin Tatsu into Ryuujin, and for my own reasons!" Yama said

"_Thunder of Judgment!" _Forbesii roared striking Yama with white lightning.

"Hm..." Yama raised his scythe up with his eyes closed as it struck him.

Forbesii's large halo reformed behind his back. "Damn you! DAMN YOU! ! _**DAMN YOOOOOU! ! !"**_ Forbesii screamed out in a fury continuing to blast Yama with white lightning.

"Forbesii's completely lost it." Alice said with wide eyes

"...I can't blame him." Tamamo said with a scowl. "Despite his reasons for doing this being for revenge against Shin Tatsu...he truly believed he was building peace. That he was in the right."

"Are you sympathizing with him?" Issei asked.

"Not at all...now all I feel for him is pity. If what Yama is saying is the truth...then everything Forbesii's done to Alice, to Kenshin, to Shin Tatsu, to Makai...all of it has been wrong...and based on a lie." Tamamo said.

"_**Partner, if what that Shinigami bastard is saying is true, then Forbesii was just a puppet this whole time." Yuurei said. "That and something's really bugging me about that scythe of his..." **_

"..." Kenshin kept watching Forbesii blast the Shinigami.

"_**Do whatever you want, I just thought I'd point that out." Yuurei said. **_

"..." Kenshin didn't budge. He knew Forbesii's attacks weren't hurting Yama. He thought back to everything that had happened to him...to his family and friends. The events of this war. Just bearing witness to the man responsible for tipping over all the dominoes that caused those events, in such a futile, hopeless situation should be bringing Kenshin vindication and he'd admit...a sick sense of joy.

...So why...why were his eyes narrowed into a scowl? Why were his teeth grinding together, his fists clenched tightly, his sword shaking...why was it...all he could feel was a fury bubbling up from inside him?

"Haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa..." Forbesii gasped for breath.

"Still...too...weak."

"Hnn? !" Forbesii watched as the Shinigami walked out unscathed. "How...?"

"One Primordial weapon alone...isn't a match for another Primordial, wielding a Primordial weapon himself." Yama said. "Now if the Primordial of Being was helping you then sure I wouldn't stand a chance, but he isn't." He appeared in front of Forbesii. "It's time to say goodnight."

"_So that's it...he has HER." Ilias said. _

"_I...I can't move!" Forbesii thought as Yama swung his scythe downward. _

"GODDAMN IT! ! !"

"Huh? !" Yama said as he was punched back by a fist covered in the elements.

"Kenshin?" Forbesii said seeing the Primordial of Life standing next to him.

Kenshin shot forward, clashing Kuroi Jigoku against Yama's scythe. _"This doesn't make any sense! ! I fucking loathe Forbesii with every fiber of my being! Why am I fighting the fucking Primordial of Death for him? !" Kenshin thought. _

Yama took Kenshin's back and slashed at Kenshin's waist. Kenshin blocked the strike and turned, kicking the Shinigami in the face, but was slashed along his leg for his trouble. "You want to tangle with me now Kenshin? Really, I thought you were enjoying watching the Demon King's mind break."

"SHUT UP! !" Kenshin spat, cutting at him with Ninefold Rakshasa. _"This is absurd, why the hell should I be feeling anything other than pure hatred for Forbesii right now...which just begs the question..._" Kenshin thought as he launched the Abyssal Dragonic Asura at the Shinigami. _"WHY AM I STILL HERE? ! !_

"Sorry Kenshin, but you don't got the chops either." Yama said emerging from the blast unscathed.

Forbesii moved to strike Yama only for Kenshin to point his sword at him. "Don't move." Kenshin said keeping his eyes on Yama. "If you do I kill you."

"Oh? So you don't consider him an ally...good, I thought for a moment there your mind had went to shit." Yama said with a smirk.

"You said you had two reasons for setting this eventual Youkai Revolution into motion. "To make Shin Tatsu the new Ryuujin in the Divine Realms...and for something else." Kenshin said.

"Actually Ilias was the one who wanted Shin Tatsu manning that post. I couldn't have cared less if I tried." Yama said with a shrug. "But Ilias was far more powerful than I...and another god up there had control over time so begrudgingly I did what I had to do." Yama said. "But with the thought in mind that I would eventually rise over that angelic bitch."

The Tsurugi no Kami glew. "So you wanted my throne is that it?" Ilias asked.

"Not at all." Yama said with a smirk. "Does death really need a reason to cause itself?"

"So you just wanted to defeat her." Kenshin said.

"That's right, her and her opposing power of Darkness." Yama said.

Kenshin scowled. "Get to the point."

"Very well." Yama shrugged. "I laid waste to young Forbesii's village using that illusion I showed you to both mimic his master's appearance and mana. I left him alive as he was the strongest amongst them. He challenged Shin Tatsu later in a rage...and was handily defeated, but the Fifteenth Demon King could not kill his beloved student. So he left Forbesii alive. Realizing he needed to get stronger...he happened along a sword of white, hidden in a cave in Eastern Hellgondo...where it was said Heinrich was stricken down to by Ilias herself...the Sinner's Grave she called it. He took up the holy Sword of God...and vanished...not to be seen again for years until he killed his master's wife, the previous Demon Queen and then again...when the Queen's daughter came of age to take the throne of Demon Queen."

"Where Forbesii would then challenge for and win the right to become the Demon King." Kenshin said.

"Exactly." Yama smirked. "But his vengeance was not yet sated...and his master was gone to the Divine Realms to serve as Ryuujin and search for his sister Iris. So he decided...that if he couldn't kill his master...he would destroy everything he had built and build his own vision of Makai."

"..." Forbesii didn't move, listening in.

"From there...it was all patience...waiting for this day." Yama said. "The Six Ancestor's Seal can't be broken...if there's not an imbalance in the light and dark mana in the air slanted heavily toward the dark."

"Hn?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"...No..." Tamamo said with wide eyes.

"When youkai die, or even devils...their bodies turn back into dark mana...and for most devils this is taken quite literally." Yama said. "Luckily...Forbesii's homunculus army was made from his own near infinite stores of dark mana and the youkai that perished today...well that's just gravy."

"Wait...do you mean to tell me..." Forbesii said with wide eyes.

"Haha! Someone's catching on!" Yama said. "I funneled all of that dark mana to one seal in particular...until it broke. The seal that contained the Goddess of Darkness herself!"

"? ! !" Kenshin's eyes widened as did Forbesii's, Alice's, Tamamo's and anyone of Youkai origin.

"Yes...the second she emerged...I sunk the blade of this scythe into her chest...and sucked her soul from her body and sealed it there." Yama smirked. "Now do you understand what kind of power you face here?"

"_For fate to have driven the four of us together again...how whimsical of it." Yama's words from earlier rang in Kenshin's head. _

"_**LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! ! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL HIM! !" Yuurei roared. **_

"The Primordial of Death with the power of the Primordial Goddess of Darkness at his beck and call." Forbesii said with wide eyes.

"Yes, and all you have is the Primordial Goddess of Light, the Primordial of Life who hates your guts...and an unanswering Primordial of Being's will." Yama smirked. "Now...to correct something." He vanished and reappeared in front of Forbesii, sinking his scythe into the Demon King's chest.

"Kuah? !" Forbesii gasped out in pain. "! !"

"What the? !" Kenshin said seeing Forbesii's right wing falling off, the halo disappearing and the yellow light in his eyes dying down.

Yama yanked out his scythe and let Forbesii fall to the ground. "W-What have you done to me? !" Forbesii said, trying to ignore the burning pain coming from his sword arm, which still held the Tsurugi no Kami.

"I injected the purest dark mana into you and it devoured the holy mana in your system, effectively reversing the Sentinelization process...now you're just a youkai." Yama said.

(Ffffwoosh!)

Yama reached up and caught an object before it connected with his skull. An arrow. "Hm?" He looked over to where it was launched from when it exploded.

Forbesii shielded himself from the explosion and was grabbed by a figure. Kenshin glanced at the figure as he appeared next to him. "You're...Draco."

Sure enough, in his bartender's outfit holding his bow was the founder of the Tsuki Clan, Draco. "Yeah. I sensed that asshole in the area and teleported over."

"Why did you save me?" Forbesii asked.

"Because you have to answer for your crimes." Draco said. "And accept the punishment."

"...I won't argue there..." Forbesii said closing his eyes. "...Everything I ever believed since that night...has been a lie...and I've made one horrible mistake after another."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Kenshin." Forbesii said. "I can no longer fight...not to where it can mean anything. This war is over and I surrender. As such this is your spoils of victory." He held out the Tsurugi no Kami to Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin stared at it.

"Take it, you are a Primordial as well. You should stand a chance if you arm yourself with a Primordial Weapon." Forbesii said.

"Will she even heed me?" Kenshin said.

"Just this once. I wish to teach that turncoat a lesson." Ilias said from the Tsurugi no Kami.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and took hold of the Tsurugi no Kami's hilt.

"Huh, I guess he teleported away when the arrow exploded." Draco said.

"Maybe." Kenshin said sheathing Kuroi Jigoku and taking out a pair of handcuffs. "These are mana blocking irons. If you surrender you will be put in them."

"..." Forbesii extended his hands to Kenshin, who cuffed his hands together. Kenshin grabbed Forbesii's shoulder and teleported him to where everyone was standing.

"Forbesii has formally surrendered." Kenshin said. "Hold him here until I drive off that bastard."

"Kenshin wait!" Tamamo said, but to no avail as Kenshin vanished.

Kenshin reappeared next to Draco. "You think they'll keep him quietly?" Draco asked.

"Hn. It doesn't matter, but I think Tamamo will advise Alice to let the Taiyoukai Council help decide his fate." Kenshin said. "I thought you said you hung it up."

"Full time yeah, but I keep myself in shape." Draco said.

"Still, there's no substitute for an actual battle to the death." Kenshin said.

"I've waited too long to put a bolt between that bastard's eyes. You aren't talking me out of this." Draco said. "Either accept my help, or hope you can get out of the way."

"Hmn." Kenshin smirked. "Do as you wish then."

"Tsuki Draco, how long's it been." Yama said appearing before them. "Not long enough for my tastes."

"Yama..." Draco said with a scowl.

"Yama, I don't know why you're doing this...this plot with the soul of the Dark Goddess." Kenshin said. "But it was a mistake to come here, because now your ambition ends!"

"Oh?" Yama said seeing the Tsurugi no Kami in Kenshin's hands. "So, because you've armatized yourself with the Tsurugi no Kami...you think you can take me now?"

"He's not fighting you alone!" Draco said rushing forward, as soon as he got in front of the Shinigami he jumped to the side as Yama slashed down at him and fired another arrow.

Yama caught the arrow. "Really Draco, all these years and you still haven't moved on from that bow of yours"

"No, but I have improved it." Draco smirked and snapped his fingers. _"Flashbang Bolt!" _

"Argh!" Yama shouted out as the arrow exploded in a bright light.

"Now!" Draco said.

"Right!" Kenshin said charging after the blinded Death God before leaping into the air. _"Heavenly Demon Revival! Gaia!" _

Yama heard his voice from above and raised his scythe to defend. "Hn? Attacking with my brother's Kuroi Jigoku! That's not your Primordial weapon!"

"That's because I was saving it for this! !" Kenshin said stabbing the Tsurugi no Kami under the Shinigami's scythe. _"Lightning Sword Flash! !" _

It collided against Yama's barrier. "Useless!" He shouts.

"Your actions have levied untold damage to Makai, to my family as well. YOU WILL PAY FOR THESE TRANSGRESSIONS WITH YOUR LIFE!" Draco roared firing an arrow at the back of Yama's head.

"Hrn!" Yama's head swiveled out of the way of the arrow.

"? !" Kenshin was forced to break contact with Yama to avoid getting skewered by the arrow himself.

"I told you, it was useless." Yama said. "Stop wasting your time...you have so little of it left after all."

"Who are you to decide that?" Kenshin said.

"Uh, the Primordial of Death?" Yama stated pointedly.

"So then today is the day death dies." Kenshin said pointing the Tsurugi no Kami at him.

"Ha! Let's see it then!" Yama smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not fighting just him!" Draco said. _"Lightning Edge!" _

"Guah? !" Yama spat out blood as the Tsuki clan founder drove his elbow into the Shinigami's back.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Yama was kicked to the side by an unseen force.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about my Phantasm Clone." Draco said with a smirk as a pure white copy of himself appeared next to the Tsuki Clan Founder.

"Ah, I suppose I did." Yama said getting back to his feet. "I won't be making that mistake again."

"But just remember! Barriers are useless against it!" Draco said as the Phantasm clone rushed forward, dodging Yama's scythe swipe. "Because it pierces the barrier and the skin and attacks the soul directly." _"Hellfire Fang!" _Draconis said firing an arrow at Yama that was engulfed in flames.

Yama blocked this with his barrier, but was then unable to dodge the fist of the Phantasm clone. "Gah!" He caught himself and looked up seeing Kenshin charging in from above. He raised his scythe upward and defended. "Grh!" He growled.

"Huuurryyaaahhh! !" Kenshin roared, this time clashing the Tsurugi no Kami against his scythe.

"It's no use! You can't kill me!" Yama shouts.

"Who said I was trying to kill you here?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"Krrrhhh? !" Yama felt a massive force bearing down on him coming from Kenshin.

"What the hell?" Draco said seeing power exploding from Kenshin.

"_What the hell is going on with him? ! This powers of Ilias, and his own power over the elements as the Primordial of Life shouldn't be making him this strong! !" Yama thought. _

"You look a little worried there, YAMA!" Kenshin shouted as his sword started to dig into the handle of Yama's scythe.

"! !" Yama's eyes widened as the Tsurugi no Kami started cutting into his scythe. "Huuuuraaah! !" He let out a roar, the black aura of his scythe empowering him.

"GO! KILL HIM! !" Draco shouted.

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!" Yama roared.

"ORA!" Kenshin roared, knocking Yama to the ground, sending him for a painful tumble.

"He got him!" Issei said seeing a pitch black aura leaking from the Shinigami's scythe.

"...Are you finally free...mother?" Tamamo said.

"Krh!" Yama grabbed the fracture in his scythe, focusing his power to repair the damage. "So that's it...you didn't free her power, but you freed the Dark Goddess' soul..." He growled.

"That's right." Kenshin said. "Just as I have zero experience with Ilias' holy power, you have zero experience with actually wielding Dark Goddess Alipheese's power of darkness. So on the off chance you made it out of here...I've made it harder for you to figure it out, without her soul the power in that scythe won't replenish. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't use it again for the duration of this battle."

"You son of a bitch." Yama scowled before closing his eyes and sighing to calm himself. "Fine then...I'll run her down later, she's powerless as it is, but then I have another curiosity. Just HOW are two other Primordials essences existing in your body? Namely, how is your essence intermingled with the Infinity Dragon God and Primordial of Nothingness, and the Primordial of Dreams and Dragon of Dragons? !"

"Huh? !" Draco said rounding on Kenshin. _"The two people who nearly killed Ragnarok before?" He thought. _

"Ophis and Great Red you mean? Well...the last time I died, from this blade in my hand. My body was reduced to nothing as I was a Devil at the time. To revive me, my body had to be reconstructed, new mana was needed and Ragnarok needed to complete his reincarnation. The mana belongs to Ophis, the body was carved from the flesh of Great Red." Kenshin said.

"Nn? !" Yama grunted.

"There is one other person out there like me...but like I'll tell you who that is." Kenshin said.

"_Is it really that big of a deal?" Issei wondered. _

"_Why is he making such a fuss over this?" Kenshin thought with narrowed eyes. "It's not like I have access to their powers or anything." _

"_Hmn..." Within the Tsurugi no Kami, Ilias smirked. "I can use this..." _

"Well no matter." Yama said tapping his scythe against the ground. "It's not like you or the other one have access to their power yet. I'd be able to sense it for more than a split second burst." Yama shrugged. "In any case, you've forced my hand, I can't use the Dark Goddess' now limited power against you, not now anyway."

"Then I guess I'm going to dunk you in oil and deep fry myself a Death God." Kenshin said.

"However!" Yama said with a growing smirk. "I do have my own powers as the Primordial of Death."

"..." Draco aimed his bow at Yama's head. "Make one move and I put a bolt through your brain."

"Your powers as the Primordial of Death, isn't gonna stop me!" Kenshin said pointing Kuroi Jigoku and the Tsurugi no Kami at Yama.

"I wonder about that." Yama said as a silver light blinded Kenshin and Draco.

"What's going on? !" Alice said seeing the screen go blank.

"Sorry, I'm working on it, the signal went haywire." Kazumi said.

"..." Forbesii stared at the blank screen.

"A flash, is that all?" Kenshin said unshielding his eyes after the light died down. "? ! !" His eyes went wide.

Standing between him and Yama, was a young woman with maroon hair, short and tied into a spiky ponytail that reached mid back. She wore a black martial artist's outfit with gold trim. Her eyes were a shade of chestnut brown, and in front of them were a pair of small unrimmed glasses.

"Is this your idea of a joke Yama? An illusion of Negi? !" Kenshin shouted.

Yama smirked derisively. "An illusion you say? If she were an illusion... could she do this?"

'Negi' shot forward and her palm shot toward Kenshin's head. Kenshin's hand reacted on instinct and grabbed it before it could connect. "...Byakuraisho." She invoked, a swirling glyph appearing on the back of her hand a shot of white lightning shooting out of her hand

"Kuh!" Kenshin grunted as it made contact. He forced her back...however he did not move to strike her further. _"That...that mana signature." Kenshin thought. "Her scent as well..." _

(boom!)

Kenshin looked over at Draco who had fired an explosive arrow at 'Negi' "If you're going to do this Kenshin you have to commit, Yama's our enemy, anyone who stands in our way is inconsequential." Draco said.

Kenshin shook off his shock. "I know, this is just another one of Yama's tricks! Get out of my way!" Kenshin said charging forward.

"Kenshin..." 'Negi' said. "You've been pursuing revenge for so long...where has it gotten you?"

"Kh? !" Kenshin was stalemated by a lightning halberd held by her. "Shut up...don't you...don't you dare pretend to be the woman I loved!"

'Negi' extended her right hand behind her. _"Seize: Thousand Thunderbolts...Load Magic, Armament. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor!" _

"Kulah!" Kenshin doubled over as a fist laid into his stomach faster than he could react. He was sent flying and 'Negi' pursued him. Kenshin slashed at her only for her to dodge and quickly take him from behind, kicking him back toward the ground.

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened as Kenshin crashed down right in front of them.

"Hm..." Yama turned to Draco. "Seems it's just you and me now."

"You...that is no illusion...is it?" Draco scowled.

"Indeed it is not." Yama said. "It really is Negi Springfield, the woman that Kenshin was willing to bear all of the hatred Mundus Magicus had to throw at him for."

"But she died! His sister Yukari even said she was dead!" Draco shouts.

"Kenshin said it himself...I am a Death God." Yama said with a cruel smirk. "So then...wouldn't it stand to reason that I can rescind death?"

"You...!" Draco growled.

"Just as I thought, Kuroshi Kenshin is a powerful foe, but even the powerful have their weaknesses." Yama said.

"Stand back!" Kenshin said as several people came in trying to help him.

"Listen to him." Negi said landing across from him.

"? ! !" Yukari's, Miyuki's, Chachamaru's, Evangeline's and Hikari's eyes all widened in shock.

"Hyyyaaahhhh!" Kenshin shouted, rushing forward and stabbing her through the abdomen with Kuroi Jigoku.

"Ow..." Negi said looking down at it.

"!" Kenshin staggered backward, a horrified look in his eyes as blood and lightning magic started to seep from the wound. "No...it can't be...this is all an illusion...it...it has to be..." He brought Kuroi Jigoku up to his palm and gripped it tightly before pulling it back out, cutting his palm open. "Nngh!"

"Kenshin!" Rias shouted in worry.

Kenshin's eyes hesitantly opened, but to his dismay...Negi was still there. "That hurt...Kenshin." Negi said.

"_Release!" _Yukari intoned, however, Negi was still standing there after the fact. "No..." Yukari said, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Are you going to kill me again...Kenshin?" Negi asked.

(ba-dump!)

Kenshin looked down at Kuroi Jigoku and his hand, covered in blood. He lost his grip on Kuroi Jigoku and it stabbed into the ground.

"Do you want me to go away that badly?" Negi asked.

"Negi, why are you here? ! Why are you doing this? !" Yukari asked.

"..." Negi didn't respond.

"..." Evangeline stared at her then back to Kenshin. She saw his hands shaking, but not in anger like they had before. "Chachamaru, scan her."

"Y-Yes." Chachamaru said looking over at Negi. "!"

"..." Evangeline didn't say anything, but her eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"Th...This is the real Negi-Sensei." Chachamaru said. "E-Everything...matches what I have on file."

"...I knew it." Evangeline growled.

"Negi-San!" Rias said stepping forward.

"..." Negi turned toward her. "Yes?"

"You helped us once before, the gift you gave to me helped me, help Kenshin defeat the Life Maker. So why are you standing against him now? !" Rias asked.

"That is not for you to know." Negi said as lighting surrounded her form. _"Chihayaburu...Ikazuchi!" _She said shooting toward Rias.

(boom!)

An explosion of lightning went off in front of Rias, alarming everyone, but it did not hit her, instead...it hit Kenshin who moved in the way. "Kenshin!" Rias said.

"Not for her to know..." Kenshin said, tears streaming from his eyes. "You gave part of yourself to her...in order to help me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I was willing to bear everything for you...to reject Rikudou's failsafe, to live with the hatred of that world, if it meant you would be safe in the end."

"..." Negi didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry." Kenshin cried out. "I'm so sorry for...for hurting you."

"You're in a lot of pain Kenshin..." Negi said as she backed away. "Let me end it for you."

"..." Kenshin dropped the Tsurugi no Kami. "...Do what you want to me...I won't hurt you."

"Hey! Snap out of it Kenshin! You can't just let her do you in!" Issei shouts.

"Stay out of this! I won't hurt her again! !" Kenshin shouts.

"..." Kuroka stared at Negi. "It seems Kenshin's not the only one in pain-nya."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"That woman's soul is also crying out." Kuroka said.

"Could it be because she was raised from the dead?" Alice asked.

"No." Kuroka said. "It doesn't sound like your mother's soul did-nya."

"..." Issei focused on Negi as she started to attack Kenshin who defended himself, but never went on the attack. _"Bilingual!" He thought. _

"_Please Kenshin, just stay down. So I don't end up killing you!" _

"_This is...her voice." Issei thought closing his eyes. He saw her, her arms wrapped around herself, shivering, her eyes leaking tears. _

"_I...I wanted to come back, I missed you so much, and no dream could ever replace you!" Negi sobbed. _

"_Negi-San..." Issei thought. "She loved Kenshin so much...Wait! I have an idea!" _

Issei ran up to Evangeline. "Eva-San, quick I need you to answer a question for me."

"What is it?" Evangeline said.

"Would it be possible for that Shinigami bastard to be controlling her?" Issei asked.

"Well yeah, obviously." Evangeline said.

"So, what if we put her under somehow, at least until we figured out how to break the connection?" Issei asked.

"..." Evangeline went into thought. "I do have a spell, but finding and breaking the connection would take longer than the spell lasts."

"Then keep reapplying it, This is killing her just as much as it's killing Kenshin." Issei said.

"...How...oh right, that spell of yours." Evangeline said. "..." She turned to Inutora. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's up?" Inutora said.

Evangeline leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Uh huh, uh huh...oh yeah I can do that." Inutora nodded.

"Then make it so." Evangeline said. "Just leave a hole for me to stick my hand into."

"? !" Kenshin watched as a dome of earth surrounded and trapped Negi. "Hey!" He turned to Inutora. "What are you doing? !"

"Shaddap!" Inutora said.

"_Aer et Aqua Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevum." _Evangeline thrust her hand into the hole in the dome. _"Nebula Hypnotica!" _

"The sleeping spell?" Kenshin said in realization. "...I see..."

Inutora lowered the dome and Negi was prone on the ground. Her armament having faded. Kenshin walked up to her and knelt, bringing her into his arms. "You're back now...thank you, Evangeline, Inutora."

"Thank Issei, he's the one who realized Negi was under Yama's control." Evangeline said.

"I...used Bilingual on her." Issei said, unsure of how Kenshin would react.

"...What did you hear?" Kenshin asked.

"She was crying..." Issei said with a solemn look as he gazed down at Negi. "She wanted you to stay down, pretend to be dead I'm guessing, so she wouldn't kill you for real..."

"...I see..." Kenshin said looking down at Negi's face.

"She also said she missed you...and that no dream could ever replace you." Issei said.

"..." Kenshin sat Negi down on the ground. "I'm sorry Negi." He stood up. "And I'm sorry to you all, for worrying you."

"It's OK." Rias said shaking her head.

"Yes, from what we just heard among other things you cared deeply for her." Akeno said with a smile.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Koneko said.

"How are you going to give me a child if you're dead?" Xenovia said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Tchahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "Thanks Xenovia, I needed that."

"Alright, anyone well versed in sealing get to work on her, try to break the connection between her and Yama." Evangeline said. "The rest go and drive off the bastard."

"Right!" Kenshin said. "Anyone wanting to fight, on me!" Kenshin took off.

"Haa...haaa..haaa." Draco stood across from the Shinigami, missing an arm, because it was at his side on the ground.

"Is this really all you got Draco? You've lost touch with your power." Yama said with a smirk.

"Fuck...you..." Draco said.

"You were always just Ragnarok's support. No wonder he died without you, then again...he would have died anyway." Yama said.

"You maybe Ragnarok's brother in blood, but I was more of a brother to him than you ever were!" Draco shouts.

"Oh? And do you want a medal for that?" Yama asked.

Before Draco could answer a voice roared across the clearing. _**"YAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAA! !"**_

Kenshin landed next to Draco, scowling hatefully at the Shinigami. "Oh ho? So you did it again...you killed the woman who loved you with all her heart." Yama said.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Kenshin spat. "You know damn well I didn't!"

Yama closed his eyes. "True...so you disabled her then." Yama said with a coy smirk.

"...Why her?" Kenshin said. "Why did you interrupt her eternal rest? !"

"That's what you're asking?" Yama said. "I was expecting more of a 'Thank you Yama-Dono for reviving the woman I still love', but I digress."

"You're right, I still love her...and that's why I'm going to kill you!" Kenshin said.

"..." Yama didn't respond as Vali, Issei, Kiba, Arthur, Bikou,, Irina, Rias, Grayfia and Serafall landed around them.

"Then again..." Kenshin smirked. "I ain't doin' it alone."

"..." Yama glanced to his left and his right. "Hmn. I admit, these numbers would be difficult to overcome at this moment, so I will take my leave."

"..." Kenshin watched Yama fade away.

"..." Yama turned his head toward Rias. "Though we will meet again, and I'll be coming for you too sweetheart."

"Over my dead body." Kenshin scowled.

"Likewise." Grayfia said with a glare.

"Feel free to try to stop me, but you know...there should only be one Primordial of Death at a time." Yama said. "Tata for now." Yama disappeared.

Kenshin sheathed Kuroi Jigoku and lowered the Tsurugi no Kami. "Kenshin." A communication circle appeared next to his head.

"What is it? How's Negi?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...she disappeared, I'm guessing Yama took her with him." Yukari said. "However, we did find the apparatus that Yama was using to control her and copied it."

"Well...one out of two ain't bad." Kenshin said. "Though I'd like to have that two, I'm counting on you and the others to find out how to break that seal apparatus."

"Yes." Yukari said. "Leave it to us."

Kenshin closed his eyes as the Abyssal Elemental Overdrive finally canceled out. "Come on, let's get back."

The group warped back to where everyone was waiting. "Kenshin." Draco said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"First off, you guys have anything that can fix this?" Draco said holding up his dismembered hand. "Hard to fire arrows or serve drinks with one hand."

"Here." Yukari said tossing him a Phoenix tear. "Just push your stump and the hand toge-"

"Yeah Yeah, I know how to use 'em." Draco said. "Second, just who are the Primordials? You seem to be one, so that means Ragnarok was one as well. But this is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Yeah." Azazel said. "It seems we have more."

Kenshin closed his eyes and sat down. "The Primordials are eternal forces given form. I only know of seven of them and I've only known of them for a couple of weeks. Four of them go together as a set that I know of. The Primordials of Life and Death, and the Primordials of Light and Darkness."

"So you and Yama, and Ilias and Alipheese the First." Draco said.

"And Rias." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"Me?" Rias said.

"You contain half of Yama's soul." Azazel said. "As such you share the post of Primordial of Death with him."

"Yeah..." Kenshin gazed over at her sympathetically. "Anyway. I don't know if the Primordials of Being and Nothingness are a set, nor if the Primordial of Dreams is in one either."

"Ophis is the Primordial of Nothingness, but who is the Primordial of Being?" Vali asked.

"The Almighty." Kenshin said lifting up the Tsurugi no Kami.

"I see..." Azazel said. "Makes sense."

"So what do the Primordials of Life and Death do? Ilias and Alipheese were born at the same time as opposites and pretty much represent light and dark." Tamamo said.

"I suppose the Primordial of Life is meant to safeguard all living things, while the Primordial of Death is meant to watch over the dearly departed." Kenshin said. "Seems only one of us is doing their damn job, and that one doesn't even do it that well."

"Well I don't know about that." Grayfia said. "You seem to cherish life."

"I suppose...but no more questions." Kenshin said.

"Why, What's up?" Bureijin asked.

"Because..." Kenshin fell forward, only to be caught by Yukari.

"Kenshin, hey wha-"

"Zzzzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzz..."

"...Hmhmhmhm." Yukari laughed softly. "I see. You're just asleep."

"Well...can we really blame him?" Rias asked.

"Well the war's over, time for rest." Bureijin said with a grin.

"Not for all of us." Inutora said walking over to Forbesii. "Come with me, Former Demon King."

"Aah, that is my proper title now, isn't it." Forbesii said as he was taken away by the Earth Mantis.

Alice watched as he was taken away. "Everyone come with me, Erubetie send some clones out and tell the men and women the war is won and they can rest. We'll get to work on cleaning Rashoumen up later."

"Yes Alipheese-Sama." Erubetie nodded.

(Break)

_A couple of days later. _

_Maouzyou. _

The groups had decided to stay in Maouzyou for a couple of days. Kenshin had awoken after a good night's rest. Kenshin had to admit. The place was decorated immaculately, a point he made sure Tamamo knew. Right now he was headed to the prisons. Now that he had time to clear his head. He needed to have one final confrontation with the now former King of Demons.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Inutora said, having been at the door to greet him.

"I need to speak with Forbesii alone." Kenshin said. "I won't do anything to him, so don't worry. He will stand before the Taiyoukai Council later today after all."

"Kinda convenient now that I think about it. That we gathered pretty much all of them for the battle." Inutora said. "Makes the wait less of a drag. Alright." He stepped aside and opened the door. Letting Kenshin walk in. He closed it behind the Kuroshi Patriarch.

"Come to see me one final time before I die I take it?" Forbesii said from his cell.

"Forbesii." Kenshin said.

"You flatter me." Forbesii said with a hollow smile.

"How are you adjusting to being a normal youkai?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmn, it's not much different from being a homunculus honestly." Forbesii grunted.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"I'm curious about something." Forbesii said. "You were going to leave me alive and banish me from Makai...like I did to your family all those years ago...why?"

"Because it was justice in my eyes." Kenshin said. "You were beaten, you knew it and I knew it...even if you refused to accept it at the time. Death would have been too easy...I wanted you to suffer."

"Hmhmhm under all that nice guy talk..." Forbesii was cut off.

"I'm quite vindictive." Kenshin said. "Don't be fooled by how I act with friends."

"Yes." Forbesii said. "So...here we are, the Youkai Revolution is over, in your victory...but is it really victory?"

"In a way, Makai no longer has to deal with you and your horrible rule." Kenshin said. "I'll deal with Yama on my own time."

"And Negi Springfield?" Forbesii said. "You're going to have to fight her again...you know that."

"..." Kenshin went silent.

"Well there's plenty of time between then and now. Yama will have to recoup his loss after all." Forbesii said.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Just so you know, your death isn't a certainty just yet."

"I know all about the meeting tomorrow. Alice herself came and told me." Forbesii said. "But like you said, I was a terrible ruler. They'll put me to death."

"Maybe, maybe not." Kenshin said. "I will be one of the ones voting to keep you alive."

"?" Forbesii looked up at him. "And what would warrant such an act of kindness from you of all people?"

"A kindness? Far from it." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "From the moment you found out about what Yama did...I could feel it pouring out of you...the immeasurable guilt you felt. You killed our master and his wife, caused chaos by feeding Wilheim a lie and banished two innocent clans because you were scared of the legend of Ragnarok coming to fruition again from the Kuroshi clan...then you plotted with Hottan to have those two clans wiped out...and used my sister and I to do it."

"...And you're not killing me because?" Forbesii said.

Kenshin leveled him with an impassive glare. "The hardest part about that night for us...was living with ourselves afterward. If I have my way...you WILL do the same. Death is too easy."

Kenshin turned and left the prison. Inutora stared at him. "Kenshin."

"If you want to vote to kill him I won't try to change your mind." Kenshin said. "Those are just my personal thoughts on the matter."

"..." Inutora watched as Kenshin walked away.

(break)

_That Night. _

_Audience Chamber. _

"So they're deciding whether Forbesii lives or dies?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Kiba nodded. "All the Taiyoukai, the Heavenly Knights, the Grand Cardinals, the Kyoto Youkai and the Demon Queen have a say in this matter."

"Even Kenshin as he was integral to winning the war." Yukari said.

"We helped too, I'm surprised we aren't being asked." Vali said.

"That maybe true Vali, but at the same time we are foreigners in their land." Azazel said.

"As such we don't decide what happens here." Grayfia said.

"Kenshin-Chan's only getting a say because he was the Vice Commander." Serafall said.

"What's the decision looking like right now?" Rias asked.

"It seems the decision to kill him is ahead by one vote." Sona said. "It's down to Kenshin and Alice-Sama themselves."

"What did Yasaka-Sama vote?" Issei asked.

"Her sector was rarely affected by Forbesii's actions so she voted for him to live." Evangeline said.

"What is your vote Former Vice Commander and the head of the Kuroshi clan? The head of the Tsuki Youkai clan...which is just Draco Tsuki at this point is abstaining." Tamamo said turning to Kenshin.

"Hmn..." Kenshin stood up. "I vote to let him live, imprisoned for the rest of his days."

Murmurs of surprise went through the crowd. "To live?" Akeno said.

"That's a surprise...outside of Alipheese-Sama, Kenshin has the best reason for wanting him to die." Raiser said.

"That is your decision, but I'm curious, why?" Tamamo asked.

"You all might not believe this, but the second Forbesii heard the Shinigami Yama reveal his own foul actions. He had near instant regret, and immense guilt for all his own actions, but the fact remains that he still committed these actions." Kenshin said. "To kill him would be a kindness, because at this point...he wants us to kill him."

"So you wish for him to live with his actions, and not take the easy way out." Tamamo said. "Very well. The vote is tied...which means it all comes down to you Lady Alipheese."

"..." Alice crossed her arms, closing her eyes. "Damn it Kenshin...why did you have to tie the vote." She grunted.

"I'm not apologizing." Kenshin said.

"I know." Alice said. "But at the same time...I agree with you. I vote for life imprisonment as well. He must live with his actions."

Tamamo stared at her before clearing her throat. "Very well, the decision is to let him live. This meeting is-"

"Hold." Kenshin said. "To keep him out of sight and out of mind. I move that I be allowed to take the former Demon King with me back to Lilith. I'm sure Sirzechs Lucifer wouldn't care to shore up space in his prison for him."

"He wouldn't mind it." Grayfia said from the side.

"See?" Kenshin said.

The vote was unanimous. "Very well you may take the Demon King off our hands. But let Sirzechs-Sama know that we wish to receive regular updates." Alice said.

"Again, don't think he'll care." Kenshin said.

"OK, now this meeting is adjourned. We will meet again next week to discuss a reconstruction process." Alice said.

Kenshin nodded and the crowd dispersed. He was about to walk toward his friends when Alice grabbed his wrist. "?"

"I wish to speak with you in private. Come to my room later." Alice said.

"As you wish." Kenshin nodded.

Kenshin was released and he walked back to everyone. "Well, that was my last act as Vice Commander, when we get back home, I'll be back to serving the Underworld and the Alliance."

"Letting him live. That was surprising." Vali said.

"Like I said. No matter if he feels guilt and remorse or not. He must pay appropriately for his actions, and he already wants to die." Kenshin said with his eyes closed. "Death would be a kindness to him."

"I see." Vali nodded.

"Vali, can I say something to you, man to man?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it?" Vali said.

"Revenge can get you out of bed in the morning...and when you get it...man it feels great." Kenshin said. "For about five minutes...I'm seeing myself how pointless the pursuit is...if it costs you in the end."

"Are you telling me not to kill my grandfather then?" Vali asked.

"Not at all. Kill him if you want, but don't let it cost you something dear to you." Kenshin said.

"..." Vali started to walk away, but soon stopped by Miyuki stepping in front of him. "Miyuki..."

"..." Miyuki closed her eyes. "Vali."

"What is it?" Vali asked.

"Do you know what I was trying to do when I kept helping you?" Miyuki asked.

"Kenshin says...you were trying to make me feel at home." Vali said.

"That's right." Miyuki said. "I had talked with Arthur, Kuroka and Le Fay...and I had tried talking to Bikou, but he just frustrated me...they said that you were pretty nomadic."

"Well, it's more by choice." Vali said. "There's so much of this world to see and strong opponents to fight."

"..." Miyuki covered her mouth, letting out a quiet laugh. "I see."

"Why do you ask them?" Vali asked.

"Well...Vali, Onii-Chan doesn't hold it against you...so neither will I." Miyuki said. "But I'm not forgiving you, for you." She said. "Whether I like it or not. Onii-Chan's going to keep contact with you, so I might as well not create any friction."

"...I see." Vali said.

"...I'll make sure you have a home, but...I don't think I can ever look at you the same as before...I'm sorry." Miyuki said.

Vali nodded. "...I understand...I don't expect you to forgive me completely."

Miyuki nodded back and turned around. "See you around."

"Yes." Vali said as she walked away.

"_**Vali..." Albion said. **_

"I'm fine Albion, this is just new for me." Vali said. "So this is what rejection feels like..."

"Oi." Vali turned to find Granberia approaching him.

"What is it?" Vali asked.

"I find that when I'm upset, I train...and you said you like to fight the strong, so might I trouble you for a match?" Granberia asked.

"I'm not upset." Vali said.

"You are, even if you won't say it." Granberia said pointedly. "Come on, I could give you a hand with your elemental prowess. Seeing as we don't ask the spirits for power, we're the same."

"Well, if you insist." Vali said.

Meanwhile, Miyuki walked around the Maouzyou castle grounds, until she ran into Kenshin and Grayfia. "Huh? Miyuki-San?" Grayfia said.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "You seem upset, is something wrong?"

"..." Miyuki bowed her head forward.

Grayfia looked up as snow began to fall. "It's snowing?"

"Yeah, I was told it's northern Makai's winter." Kenshin said.

"I see." Grayfia said. "What's wrong Miyuki-San?"

"I...told Vali that I forgave him." Miyuki said.

"Then what's the matter?" Kenshin asked.

"But I also told him, that because he tried to kill you, that I couldn't look at him the same way as I did before..." Miyuki said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "I told you..."

"I know, but...I..I just can't." Miyuki said as a shiver ran through her body.

"I laid a beating on Sirzechs, and Grayfia doesn't seem to have any problems talking to me like she did before." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but...I saw that you hesitated to strike the final blow, not just because of Rias or myself watching, but because of your own reasons." Grayfia said. "You didn't want to kill him, you just wanted to know why he hadn't acted sooner, or why he hadn't told you things sooner...that's why I can continue on with you like it didn't happen."

"..." Kenshin glanced over at Grayfia. "I...never realized that. So even if Vali's sorry and regrets it...the fact that he still tried to kill me in earnest.."

"It's going to take me awhile to get over that..." Miyuki said.

"..." Kenshin walked up to Miyuki and pulled her into his arms. "It's OK Miyuki."

"I'll leave you two alone." Grayfia said walking away from the two.

Miyuki wrapped her arms around Kenshin as tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Hee...I'm sorry Onii-Chan, I know you've got a lot on your mind, like Negi-Chan, but..."

"Shh shh...it's OK." Kenshin said. "I said I'd be there didn't I?"

"Thank you...Thank you so much Onii-Chan." Miyuki said burying her face in his chest.

The two remained like this for ten minutes before Miyuki pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course." Kenshin said with a smile. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah.." Miyuki nodded. "I just needed someone to hold me like that..."

"Anytime." Kenshin said.

"Hehehe..." Miyuki giggled. "Um...do you know where Onee-Chan is?"

"I think she's still in the audience hall." Kenshin said.

"OK, no offense, but I need to talk with her about this...it's...girl things." Miyuki said.

"Hey I hear ya, go ahead." Kenshin said. Miyuki smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, the right corner of her lips touching the left corner of his.

"I'll be going then." Miyuki said.

Kenshin nodded and proceeded along the courtyard until he found another familiar face, but that was because he asked for this person to be here. "...Wilheim."

The leader of the Gorgon's Eye turned to him. "What is it? I was told you wanted me here, so I was warped in from Goldport."

"I wanted to share a piece of information with you." Kenshin said. "Do with it what you will."

"Yeah?" Wilheim said.

"What you were told, about RyuuTaisho wanting to betray you...was a fabrication." Kenshin said.

"? !" Wilheim's eyes widened for a moment before he scowled. "Is that all?" He growled.

"It was perpetrated by Forbesii in order to make you do what you did." Kenshin said. "And before you say anything, he was able to change his form."

"..." Wilheim closed his eyes. "...I know."

"You knew?" Kenshin asked.

"Why do you think I wanted you to kill me kid?" Wilheim said letting out a sigh.

"I see." Kenshin said. "I'm still not going to...but when I was stopped in Gold Port...his spirit came to visit me.."

"Damn bastard...always...lookin' out for me..." Wilheim said.

"He always knew it was you." Kenshin said.

"? !" Wilheim stared at Kenshin in shock.

"And he still considered you his brother, up until the day he died." Kenshin said.

"...I...I see..." Wilheim said before turning away. "If you don't mind...I'd like to be alone."

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"Congratulations by the way." Wilheim said as he was leaving. "For winning the war...but I still don't think the peace will last."

"No peace lasts forever Wilheim. Long after a lot of people here are gone...another conflict will start, it will fall to them to journey toward peace again." Kenshin said.

"Hmh...how philosophical of you." Wilheim said.

Kenshin left Wilheim alone, who then looked at the sky. _"RyuuTaisho...heh.." He thought as he smiled, a tear streaming from his left eye. "You bastard...watching over me from the great beyond huh?" _

Kenshin continued his trek around the castle, until he arrived at a room in the keep.

(knock knock)

"Come in." Alice's voice called out.

Kenshin walked in to find Alice dressed in a purple yukata that cut off right around where her 'hips' ended and scales began. "..." Kenshin stared at her, his face flushing.

"Ufufufu...I take it you like it?" Alice asked.

"Is this what you asked me over for?" Kenshin said.

"Something like that, but first come here." Alice said as she sat on her bed, in front of it was a table with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She filled them and handed one to Kenshin after he sat down next to her. "To..."

"To those who were lost." Kenshin said raising his glass.

"..." Alice smiled and raised her glass as well. "To those who were lost...may they find peace."

The two knocked back their wine and sighed. "You know...it's going to different without you around." Alice said looking at her reflection in the wine with a smile.

"Hey, it's not like I won't ever visit." Kenshin said, placing his hand on her wrist.

"I know, but still." Alice said.

"I hear what you mean though...It's been a few months here since I arrived." Kenshin said. "I'll miss you too."

"Hmn..." Alice turned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "I can never thank you enough for all you've done for us."

"Well the thanks isn't all mine." Kenshin chuckled.

"I know, but if you had never arrived..." Alice went silent for a moment. "I don't want to think about it."

"Still...it came at a cost." Kenshin said. "Shin and Luka...two lives that can never be replaced among others."

"Yes." Alice said. "They'll be watching over us now."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"If you ever need any help at all...do not hesitate to come to me." Alice said. "I've driven it home with Serafall-San that Makai's alliance with the Underworld goes is tied to you...if they betray you, they betray us...if a faction goes to war with you, they go to war with us. This was agreed upon by the Council and the Grand Cardinals.

"I understand." Kenshin nodded. "How's Jordan-ossan doing by the way. I heard he agreed to have a homunculus core put into his wife."

"Oh he's doing great! It turns out you have to get the one to be ressurrected's OK before you revive them full time to prevent the soul's pain." Alice said. "She did, so she's back amongst us...she's not even sick anymore."

"Hahaha, good for him." Kenshin chuckled.

"Indeed." Alice said. "...I thought about doing the same with Father, but...then I thought...what if he's tired as well?"

"Probably." Kenshin nodded. "Uh...Alice...about your mother..."

"It's OK...I was actually allowed to have closure this time..." Alice said with a sullen smile.

"Still, if you want to talk about it...I'm here." Kenshin said.

"It's fine, really." Alice said.

"OK, if you say so." Kenshin said as he finished his wine. "You're welcome at my house...uh whenever I build it."

"Hm? Where are you living now?" Alice asked. "I can't rightly have my world's savior living on the streets."

"I'm not, I'm living at Issei's house...in the human world." Kenshin said.

"Ooooh." Alice nodded. "Well I could easily just stay in my human form the whole time."

"It's not that big a deal?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all." Alice said as she finished her wine and corked the bottle. "Now...seeing as your leaving soon. I want just...one more thing from you." Alice said tracing her fingers up Kenshin's chest.

"That right?" Kenshin said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Very well then, I'll indulge you and myself one more time."

"Ufufufu..." Alice giggled as their lips met and they fell back onto the bed.

(break)

_Three days later. _

All the men were at Draco's bar which he had moved to an undamaged building in Rashoumen. "Hey has anyone seen Kenshin?" Issei asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen scale or hair of either him or Alipheese in awhile." Akatama said.

"Really? What do you think they're doing?" Kiba asked.

"Kenshin's probably helping her with something." Vali said.

"Yeah, but for three days? Rias is starting to worry." Rasai said.

"So is Kuroka's little sister...and Kenshin's own sisters for that matter." Arthur said.

"Not to mention his mother." Azazel said. "And Akeno...pretty much anyone interested in him."

"Oh guys I'm sure he's fine." Bureijin said. _"...At least I hope he is." He thought. _

"He wasn't at the prison either, which is strange, aren't you guys warping to Yamatai today to leave in a couple of days?" Inutora said. "I figured he'd come to pick Forbesii up and place him back in irons."

"Tamamo-San said she was gonna take care of that." Saji said.

"Yeah." Draco said polishing a glass.

"How's the arm by the way?" Raiser asked.

"It's fine." Draco said clenching the hand that was cut off previously.

"Just checking, the tears were hastily made so I couldn't really guarantee their quality." Raiser said.

"You and your sister did fine." Draco said.

The door swung open and Kenshin staggered into the bar, walked up next to where Issei was sitting, sat down next to him, and faceplanted right on the bar. "Uhhh...Kenshin...you OK man?" Issei asked.

Kenshin raised his left hand. "Draco...I need about five of those pick me up things you were making for the tired construction workers a few days ago."

"..." Draco stared at him for a couple of moments before chuckling. "Comin' up."

"Oh my..." Bureijin said.

"What is it?" Akatama said.

"Kenshin's been busy." Bureijin said.

"Well no shit, he looked fucking exhausted." Raiser said.

"You have no idea..." Kenshin said, his face still firmly planted into the bar.

"Uh, who would say they have the best nose here?" Bureijin said.

"Uh, yo." Bikou said.

"Does Kenshin smell like himself right now?" Bureijin said.

"No...he smells clean, but the other scent isn't his." Bikou said. "Honestly, if I had to compare it to anything, it'd be the Demon Queen."

"Kenshin...where have you been the past three days?" Azazel asked.

"Take a wild guess." Kenshin said.

"PFFT!" Everyone except Bureijin and Draco sputtered.

"Hahaha, I knew right away, but didn't wanna spoil it." Bureijin said.

"Aaah I remember Ragnarok's first time with Alipheese-Sama, the Dark Goddess." Draco chuckled. "He staggered about the same way you did."

"Fuck you..." Kenshin said weakly.

"Wait, Kenshin you've spent the last three days, WHOLE days...having sex with the Demon Queen?" Arthur asked.

"Was that not already clear?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh, if Matsuda and Motohama were here they'd probably be worshiping you right now." Issei said.

"Like I want those two idiots praising me like some sort of sex god." Kenshin said.

"You lucky dick!" Raiser snapped.

"Oh fuck off Raiser you could have a fucking orgy with your peerage, minus Ravel of course, if you wanted!" Kenshin snapped back.

"He has a point." Azazel said.

"Why the hell did she keep you so long?" Rasai asked.

"I intended to leave after the first few rounds, but she coiled around me, used some sort of eye magic on me and by the time I broke out she just kept going saying she needed more." Kenshin said. "A few times I nodded off due to pure exhaustion."

"Jeez." Vali said.

"I feel like a man dying of thirst on a deserted island watching another man drown in the ocean." Akatama said with his eyes closed.

"Oh come on Aka-Chan you know if you wanna get laid you only need ask me and I'll find someone." Bureijin said.

"I'm good on Succubi thanks." Akatama said.

Draco slid Kenshin a pick me up and Kenshin knocked it back. "Haa..thanks."

"I just have one question." Vali said. "How did you even last that long? I assume you'd be shooting blanks at some point."

"Male Youkai can direct their youki/mana to their reproductive organs and make them produce more relatively quickly." Draco said. "The drinks I'm giving Kenshin help replenish his lost youki."

"Well that's good news in case a bunch of your haremettes ask you to stick a bun in the oven all at once." Azazel said.

"Don't remind me..." Kenshin groaned. "I feel like I'll never be horny ever again."

"Oh that's impossible, you'll trigger another heat cycle soon and the process will start all over again." Bureijin chuckled.

"Uuughhh..." Kenshin groaned. "Draco, seeing as you're on hand, I need to ask something. What the hell was the Dark Goddess thinkin' about when she made most of youkai kind have these things...it's like she intended more than just the Succubi and Incubi to be polyamorous."

"Well we were going through a war, what better way to restore numbers than to bang them back up up?" Draco asked. "I believe she was thinking about taking them out for most youkai, if not just lessening their frequency, but then Ilias gave out her ultimatum."

"The sad thing is...having just gotten out of a war, I can't even argue the logic." Kenshin said.

"Neh heh heh." Draco chuckled.

(break)

_A couple of days later. _

_Yamatai. _

Kenshin, the Devils, Sextum, Irina and Azazel were preparing to leave, escorting them to the portal was Alice. "I'm sorry I tired you out..." Alice said.

"It's fine, but...let's not make a repeat performance anytime soon eh?" Kenshin said with a weary grin.

"Ufufufu, OK." Alice giggled.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked from his left.

"It's nothing really." Kenshin sweatdropped. _"The last thing I need right now is Rias or someone else trying to break Alice's record!" He thought. _

"_**Nyahahahahaha!" Yuurei cackled. "Though the Incubus was right, you did end up getting aroused again with the Gremory girl."**_

Tamamo was pulling Forbesii along by a chain. The former Demon King was wearing a mask to conceal his identity "So...this is the last time I'll ever see Makai hm?" Forbesii asked.

"You knew the cost of your actions." Tamamo said.

"Yes...Hopefully in time...Makai will forget all about me." Forbesii said with his eyes closed.

"..." Tamamo went silent.

"_By the way. Azazel mentioned the four original artificial spirits being locked up, what happened to them?" Kenshin thought. _

"_We had a long conversation with them...while Alice was making you have marathon sex." Salamander said making Kenshin sweatdrop. "They're more like us than we thought...so we gave them directions to our homes and we're going to let them man our posts here in Makai." _

"_Yeah! Zylphe-Chan was fun once Forbesii stopped controlling her emotions!" _

"_..." Gnome nodded. _

"_Grandine seemed to genuinely care about the slime race as much as I do, once Forbesii stopped controlling her." Undine said. _

"_Gigamander is a fierce fighter, just like me. I have no problems leaving my home to her while I help you." Salamander said. _

A young, but familiar kitsune bumped into Kenshin and Alice on their way to the portal. "Huh?" Kenshin knelt down. "Victoria?"

"Victoria-Chan?" Rias said.

"Aah! It's you two again!" She beamed.

Kenshin chuckled and petted her head. "Yeah."

"How are you doing Victoria-Chan?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Oh, Mom and Dad said the new Maou-Sama was leaving. So we came to see him off." Victoria said.

"Huh?" Kenshin turned to Alice. "You already picked the Seventeenth Demon King?"

"..." Alice didn't answer, but smiled at the young kitsune. "Run along."

"Yes Alipheese-Sama." Victoria said getting back to her feet and running off.

Kenshin got back to his feet, as did Rias and they continued walked. Azazel hung in the back and chuckled fondly. _"Looking at all you did for these people Kenshin...it's not a surprise." He thought. _

Everyone arrived at the portal. "Well, this so long for now." Issei waved. "If you need Kenshin's help again. I'm sure we'll be along for the ride."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Alice said before turning to Raiser. "Be sure to give that teleporataion sigil I gave you to your clan head. It will allow them to come straight to Maouzyou to discuss payment with me."

"I will Alipheese-Sama." Raiser said with a respectful bow.

"I don't know how to respond to an angel helping us, but thank you for your hard work." Alice said to Irina.

"Don't mention it." Irina said with a carefree smile.

"If you need any help with the Homunculus Project's implementation from here on out, give us a ring." Azazel said. "We're still studying it sure, but we've figured out how to at least revive the dead with it."

"We'll keep that in mind." Alice said before looking out at them all. "We wouldn't have been able to win this war without your help. You have my eternal thanks. Have a safe trip home."

"To you as well." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure all your requests from us are met." Serafall said.

"You can lose some if they're too much, but remember the ones I will not budge on." Alice said. Serafall smiled and nodded.

"So what about Kenshin's seal?" Rias asked.

"Makai's mana is geared toward Youkai. Once you arrive back in the Underworld, the seal will fail completely now that it's safeguards have been disabled." Forbesii said from behind his mask.

"He's right." Yukari said.

"Alright, everybody through the portal." Kenshin said.

"Bye everyone!" Saji, Miyuki, Irina, Issei and others waved before walking through the portal, soon only Kenshin remained.

"You know...the reason Victoria said the New Maou-Sama is because...Makai considers you it's King in all but title now." Alice said.

"...I see." Kenshin said.

"Remember Kenshin...if you ever need our help...we will be there for you." Alice said.

"Thanks, but I'll try not to abuse the privilege." Kenshin said as he turned around.

As he did. Alice couldn't help thinking back on all the times she had spent with both Luka and Kenshin. How Luka was her support during Forbesii's rule...how Kenshin constantly checked in on her and how the war was won because of him and his friends. "Kenshin..." She said closing her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Alice." Kenshin said.

"Hmn..." Alice closed her eyes and smiled. "How many times have I heard that...from you and Luka both?"

"It's not going to be the last time...so who really cares how many times it's said?" Kenshin asked.

"You're right." Alice said opening her eyes.

"Heh." Kenshin smiled softly at her, waved and ran through the portal.

Alice closed her eyes again and turned away as the portal closed. "Hmn...I know you'll be back...so this isn't goodbye."

The Demon Queen left the portal to return to her castle. She had a lot of work to do.

And that is how...the Makai Civil War...no, the Youkai Revolution, came to a close.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Kind of a broad spectrum of a chapter I know.

Kenshin: No kidding.

Draconis: By the way I'm not going into the three day marathon I had Kenshin run, so don't even ask.

Alice: Probably for the best.

Draconis: However I have figured something out for you, so you're in. Update

Issei: (same)

Kenshin: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yukari, Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Tamamo, Ravel, Rossweisse, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Salamander, Alice.

Draconis: Also I know Issei's harem is more or less growing and not contributing much to the story, I will work to change that don't worry. Anyway. Next time. Kenshin goes before the Devil Council...and maybe I'll get into some of the side stories in Volume 13 or DX 1. See you all then.

Also before I go I guess I'll do a Primordial list.

Primordials

Dreams- Great Red.

Being: The Almighty

Nothingness: Ophis, ?(To be Revealed)

Light: Ilias.

Darkness: Alipheese the First.

Life: Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Ragnarok Kuroshi(Deceased)

Death: Fourth Horseman-Pale Rider-Death(formerly), Shinigami Yama-Rias Gremory(Shared), Negi Springfield(Formerly shared with Shinigami Yama.

Draconis678 out.


	69. Return to Home

Draconis: Yawn...

Kenshin: Tired again? Don't you have lemons to write?"

Draconis: I'm gonna, shut up. I just figured I'd fully draw the Makai arc to a close beforehand.

Rias: He has a point.

Yukari: Yeah. Hey speaking of when am I getting a solo act with him?

Draconis: Good question. I'll figure it out. (sweats feeling some other's sets of eyes on him) You too, don't worry, I plan on building others relationships with Kenshin. And Issei's relationships with his harem.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 69

Return to Home.

Draconis: Begin! Also this was released alongside an update to the side stories.

(start)

Kenshin, Rias, Sona, their peerages as well as Raiser, Ravel, Sextum, Azazel, the Vali team, Serafall and Grayfia walked into Yasaka's garden. "Thank you for your service Yasaka-Sama." Kenshin said. "I feel it's only right to say it as the Former Vice Commander."

"Of course." Yasaka said with a smile. "Do come back any time. We'd like you have you around."

"Or you'd like to have Issei around." Evangeline joked idly.

"Mmhm..." Yasaka didn't even bother to deny it. "Kenshin-San, what Alipheese-Sama said you to you applies to us as well."

"I know." Kenshin nodded. "Anyway, we'll get out of your hair. We gotta be going to the Underworld anyway."

"Just one question." Yasaka said. "Won't Alipheese-Sama need you four?" She said looking at Granberia, Alma, Erubetie and Tamamo.

"There's no way to rescind the contract without dying." Tamamo said.

"Kenshin-Chan could need a full set now." Alma said.

"Alipheese said we could return anytime we wished." Granberia said.

"It's not a problem." Erubetie said.

To bring the point home. The Four Heavenly Knights each pulled out a similar teleportation sigil that Raiser was holding for his father and mother. "Aaah." Yasaka nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you around." She said walking into her home.

Everyone warped to Lilith. "Oh good, they're already having a meeting." Grayfia said.

"You can tell from here?" Kenshin asked.

"There's a lot of high rank devil signatures in the council room. Three of them belonging to Ajuka, Falbium and Sirzechs." Grayfia said. '

"Neat, let's get this out of the way then." Kenshin said. "Irina could you do me a favor and get in touch with Michael and tell him I'm back with he knows what."

"OK." Irina nodded.

"Ehh, I really only need Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Tamamo and Grayfia to come with. Serafall's presence is already required as is." Kenshin said.

"So what we did last time then?" Yukari said.

"Pretty much." Kenshin shrugged.

The group made their way toward the council chambers. The doors to the council chamber swung open as Kenshin pushed them open. "Lord Kuroshi, we are in a meeting." Lord Gremory said.

"Sorry Zeoticus-Sama, but Grayfia here saw you were in a meeting, and I felt it prudent to get this out of the way now." Kenshin said.

"There are other ways to enter Lord Kuroshi." Lord Sitri said.

"My bad." Kenshin said as he entered with Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Tamamo and Serafall, who took her place with Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium. Tamamo also had Forbesii with her.

"So you seem to have come back from Makai safely, am I to assume the Youkai Revolution was successful?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "The peerages you sent with me are completely intact as well."

"He's right." Rias nodded.

"We incurred no loses." Sona agreed.

"_I wonder if I should take that as an insult?" Forbesii thought. _

Kenshin took the chain from Tamamo and Forbesii walked up to him. "Sirzechs-Sama, the Taiyoukai Council has chosen to keep the former Demon King alive. But to keep him out of their sights and out of their minds. I've chosen to bring him with me with their approval. I want to request that we keep him in your prison."

"This is him?" Sirzechs asked approaching Kenshin and Forbesii.

"Yes." Kenshin said, removing the mask.

"..." Sirzechs stared at Forbesii. "I have no problems, but why did they keep him alive?"

"Because he wanted them to kill him. I told them this...and they decided to have him imprisoned for life." Kenshin said.

"Very well. Report." Sirzechs said walking back to his chair.

Kenshin began reporting on the war. "Interesting, you have the power to cleanse defiled lands?" Lady Agares asked.

"I do." Kenshin said as he went on.

"Interesting use of strategy." Falbium said as Kenshin got to the assault on Grangold.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "However as we were taking the Gold Region. Under my nose the man we encountered in here in Lilith, Luka was posing as me, or rather a clone of me." He paused to take out a substitution stencil to activate. "Like this...and got close to Rias, all the while creating problems for me to check in to, as to throw me off his trail. This came to ahead...and both Rias and Sona were abducted and taken to the far southern continent, but as you can see they are both fine so no need to worry Zeoticus-Sama, Lord Sitri."

"Very well." Zeoticus nodded.

Lord Sitri nodded and listened to his report, finally speaking up after he was finished with the events on Masouen. "I see...thank you for protecting my daughter."

"Mine as well." Zeoticus said. "I realize you can't prevent everything, so thanks for saving her."

"Thanks." Kenshin nodded. "From there we were split up. Rias, and Sona's peerage ended up in Port Natalia while Sona and I ended up in the Safina Pyramid. Due to low youki I was running quite the fever so Sona nursed me back to health. Your clan taught her well Lord Sitri."

"Aah, that pleases me that Sona remembered what we taught her." Lord Sitri said with an approving nod.

"Thank you father." Sona said.

"From there, Magdaran Bael, otherwise known as Rasai joined us and we regrouped with Lady Alipheese after Issei had settled things in the White Tiger's home." Kenshin said. He had decided awhile ago that he would omit his fight with Vali. From there we made preparations to sail to Hellgondo and the final battle ensued."

Everyone nodded as Kenshin finished his report shortly afterward. "So the God of Death, this Yama character finally comes out again. He fought for Heaven during the Three Factions war." Zeoticus said with a thoughtful look.

"Yama was here?" Kenshin said.

"Indeed. He appeared at the same time Sir Ragnarok and Sir Draco did...according to him anyway." Lord Sitri said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Now then. Sirzechs-Sama, Ajuka-Sama, Falbium-Sama, I need to speak with you personally."

"And why is that? Are there things you are omitting from your report?" Lord Bael said standing up from his vantage point.

"..." Kenshin glanced over at him. "I can't have a private conversation with my master and his compatriots?"

"Not when some of us get the feeling you're hiding something." Lord Bael said. "Speak, now."

"Under who's authority do you order me around?" Kenshin said. "I'm not hiding anything."

"The Great King Faction demands that if you are hiding anything, to explain now." Lord Bael said.

"I am not apart of the Great King Faction, thank goodness for that, I'd hate to have you as a leader." Kenshin said.

"You little..." Lord Bael scowled.

"I don't owe you a damn thing. I'm not hiding anything from this council." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "But you're more than welcome to try and make me talk if I were to be hiding something."

"Do you realize what you're up against?" Lord Bael said.

"Do you?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't think the Youkai Faction will take too kindly to their hero being harmed in any way." Sona interjected.

"No, they wouldn't." Tamamo said fanning herself with a smile that betrayed her seriousness.

"..." Lord Bael glowered.

"I should have mentioned this after Kenshin-Chan finished, but Demon Queen Alipheese the Sixteenth told me that our alliance with her people is now connected to Kenshin-Chan." Serafall said. "If a faction goes to war with him, they go to war with all of Makai."

"So Uncle, what'll it be?" Rias said, embracing Kenshin from the side while he wrapped an arm around her, while looking up at Lord Bael with a smirk.

"I also assume a few devil clans present here wouldn't appreciate it either." Akeno conjectured.

"Krrh..." Lord Bael growled.

"I know I'm just a prisoner here, but if I may...Kenshin was able to defeat me, even while I used the Sword of God against him and became a Holy Sentinel." Forbesii said. "And his allies are no slouches either, I know this personally...so do you really think you can best a man who had done all that?"

"Rrh...fine, whatever." Lord Bael gruffly said.

"_That's what I thought." Kenshin, well...thought. _

"Well then, this meeting is adjourned." Sirzechs said. "Kenshin, come with me."

"I'll come with as well." Rias said. Akeno nodded and rejoined Rias' peerage at their current location.

"Sona, come with me." Lord Sitri said.

"Yes Father." Sona nodded. "Tsubaki, wait for me at Kuoh with my peerage."

"Yes Kaichou." Tsubaki said.

Rias, Tamamo and Kenshin followed the Four Satans to a private room. "Woofa...all this power in a single room." Kenshin chuckled warily.

"Hmhm." Ajuka chuckled as well.

"So what is it you needed to talk to us about?" Sirzechs asked.

"One, I wanted to tell you I retrieved the Tsurugi no Kami." Kenshin said placing a weapon box on the table in front of him. "Serafall of course already knows this."

"Yahuh." Serafall said.

"Interesting." Ajuka said as Kenshin too the top off of it. As he reached for it Kenshin shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that Ajuka-Sama." Kenshin said. "It will bleed even your mana if you touch it wrong."

"Hahaha, don't worry, I'm just laying my formulas over it." Ajuka said. "Interesting, there's two beings inside this sword."

"Yeah, it's Ilias and the Almighty." Kenshin said.

"The Primordial Goddess of Light and the Almighty himself, that's a lot of mojo." Falbium said.

"Interesting..." Ajuka said.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"With the True Longinus, the spear contained his will, but...this blade actually contains a piece of him, not just will." Ajuka said.

"What's that mean Ajuka-Sama?" Rias asked.

"It means that the Almighty lives within this sword...so just his body was lost." Ajuka said.

"...Now I'm wary about handing it back to them." Tamamo muttered.

"Don't worry. Michael probably already knows about this. It's probably why he's been so concerned about getting this sword back." Ajuka said.

"I guess I can't blame him then." Kenshin said. "I just don't want have infighting break out."

"No, that won't happen. We all know the task at hand." Sirzechs said.

"I'm done by the way." Ajuka said stashing away an orb.

"I would say something about you doing that, but Azazel pretty much did the same thing." Kenshin said.

"Of course he did. We're both curious minds at heart." Ajuka said.

"Right." Kenshin said taking the weapon box back.

"What else is there?" Sirzechs asked.

"Rizevim is still alive." Kenshin said.

"..." Sirzechs went silent before nodding. "I see...honestly Kenshin I never put much stock in his death to begin with."

"I know, but...I wanted to believe I had taken him down before he became a problem." Kenshin said.

"It's OK. It's my old business coming back to rear it's ugly head. I should have hunted him down, but...the civil war was over...I was being asked to become the new Lucifer..." Sirzechs said.

"It's fine. When the time comes we'll deal with him, Vali and I both." Kenshin said. Sirzechs stared at him for a moment before chuckling fondly.

"I see. Thank you." Sirzechs said.

"Also...you should know...The Shinigami's coming after Rias as well as me." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Sirzechs said with a concerned look.

"Because...I contain half of his soul." Rias said. "Before the battle with the LifeMaker. I was visited by Negi Springfield's spirit, who gave me a gift to help defeat him with, which I did use, but an unintended consequence was that the half of Yama's soul she possessed was also transferred to me."

"So, Kenshin's the Primordial of Life, and Rias here is the Co-Primordial of Death." Falbium mused. "I guess opposites really do attract. Not just in that way either."

"...Heheheh/Hehehe." Kenshin chuckled and Rias giggled.

"So is there anything else?" Sirzechs said.

"Uhh..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"Kenshin-Chan, what about Rasai-Chan?" Serafall asked.

"Huh? Magdaran? What about him?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh shit, that's right how could I forget about that." Kenshin said. "Lord Bael tried to have me killed."

"!" Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium all looked at Kenshin with varying levels of surprise. "That's...a hefty accusation, I assume you have proof." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-Sama!" Rias said.

"I'm sorry Rias, but if I tried to move on him with just word of mouth evidence...it..." Sirzechs was interrupted.

"It'd be a political shit show no one wants to be a part of." Falbium said. "If the bastard plays his cards right he could even have Sirzechs removed from his post as Lucifer."

"Does Magdaran admitting to it right to my face count?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sirzechs said shaking his head.

"...Hm..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "What if I could get a confession out of him?"

"You? Um, Kenshin I don't know if you realize this, but Lord Bael's hated your guts since you got here." Falbium said.

"Why? What did Kenshin do to him before he even met Uncle?" Rias asked.

"Seriously." Tamamo huffed.

"He's a purist." Ajuka said. "You know the kind that places too much stock on pure blood and traits. Someone like Kenshin, who has mixed blood and is a Reincarnated Devil to boot having the power he does...there's no way it doesn't piss him off."

"To be fair the first one is kind of the same reason he hates me too." Sirzechs said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well I wasn't exactly meaning me."

"Then who?" Sirzechs asked.

"I forgot to mention before that I convinced Magdaran to turn down the job his father gave him. He's with my peerage now." Kenshin said. "He was helping Rias train with her magic the whole time we were in Makai."

"He was." Rias nodded.

"Oh? I suppose I owe him thanks after this." Sirzechs said.

"So whatcha thinkin' bout doin' Kenshin-Chan?" Serafall said with a cutesy smile.

"Alright, bear with me here. I propose we have Magdaran go before his father before he leaves this building." Kenshin said.

"Yeah?" Falbium said.

"But he won't be alone." Kenshin said. "I'll be masking my presence with a technique of mine and in the room with the two. I will ensure that nothing happens to him. One of you can accompany me if you can restrict your own power. I can only hide one of you."

"Hmm, I'll go." Serafall said.

"I couldn't go anyway. I'm going to go find someone who will be very interested in this." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs...you're thinking about getting _**Him**_ involved in this aren't you?" Ajuka said.

"Him?" Rias asked.

"Don't worry about it, and yes Ajuka I am. He usually likes to hear from me around now anyway." Sirzechs said as he teleported away.

"Well I guess he's got enough credit with the guy to bury a bad occurrence like this if it goes sideways." Ajuka said.

Kenshin was confused, but Ajuka shooed him, Rias, Tamamo and Serafall out of the room before he could ask. "Serafall, what was that about?"

"Mou, we're back in the Underworld, call me Levia-tan." Serafall pouted.

"Uh...Levia-tan...what was that about?" Kenshin asked.

"Well let's just say the power in the Underworld wasn't just up for grabs when the civil war happened." Serafall said with a carefree smile, her hands behind her head.

Kenshin noticed she was in her magical girl outfit. "When did you...?"

"While you and Sirzechs-Chan were talking." Serafall said.

"I...see." Kenshin said.

"What? Were you hoping to catch a peek at me? Oh Kenshin-Chan you perv, you!" Serafall said a playful smile.

"Oh like you weren't trying to catch a peek at me when I'd take a soak in the lake after training back in Makai." Kenshin retorted.

"Touche..." Serafall giggled.

"OK I'm missing something here." Rias said.

"Oh Ria-tan it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. After all you get to see that particular sight whenever you want." Serafall said.

"I suppose." Rias said with a slight dreaming smile.

Tamamo shook her head amusedly at this. "Ah to be young again."

The three arrived at the room Kenshin's peerage was in with Rias' peerage and Rasai. "Huh, where did Raiser, Yubelluna and Ravel go?"

"Back home." Akeno answered. "Raiser wanted to get that sigil delivered to his parents and relax."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Rasai, I need to speak with you."

"Hm?" Rasai said.

"As I thought, your confession wasn't enough evidence." Kenshin said. "I'm going to need you to confront your father."

"..." Rasai went silent.

"Magdaran-San." Issei said.

"I'm fine." Rasai said. "I figured it might come to this. What do I have to do?"

"Just give a report on your 'failure' to kill me. Get him to say outright that he tried to have me killed. Don't worry, I'll be in the room with you, as well Serafall-Sama here." Kenshin said.

"How?" Rasai said.

Kenshin placed his hand on Serafall's shoulder and made a single handsign. The two vanished. "Ah, the camouflage technique." Yukari said. "Been awhile since either of us dusted that baby off."

"Yeah." Kenshin said as he reappeared. "It's easiest to hide if you're standing still, so Serafall and I will be masking our powers to the barest minimum and standing off to the side.

"OK." Rasai said.

"Alright, let's get to an empty room and get this over with." Kenshin said.

"Lets go ahead and mask ourselves now." Serafall said.

"Right Right." Kenshin said.

"Alright, I suppose the rest of us will be waiting at my house." Rias said. "See you there."

"See ya." Kenshin, Serafall and Rasai said.

The three made their way to an empty room. Kenshin and Serafall walked to a nearby wall. "Alright, let me get Sirzechs on the line." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Sirzechs said as a communication circle appeared next to his head.

"You with that guy you were going to see yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, we were waiting on you to contact." Sirzechs said.

"Alright, I'll tune the communication circle for sound all over the room and Rasai...we're watching you." He said with a coy grin as he and Serafall disappeared. The Leviathan giving him a cutesy wave as they did.

Rasai let out a sigh and let his power spike. About five minutes later Lord Bael walked into the room. "..." He looked around. "We're alone. So you have enough respect to face the fate of your failure then do you."

"Father...I..." Rasai said.

"I gave you one job Magdaran, and you couldn't even do it. Such a shame." Lord Bael said with a scowl.

"Tch." Rasai scowled. "You knew didn't you. That I wouldn't come back from the job."

"What do you mean?" Lord Bael said.

"Don't play dumb with me, _**Father**_." Rasai spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "You knew succeed or fail, I was doomed."

"Is that why you failed? You didn't even try to kill him? Such a weak spine you have." Lord Bael said.

"Oh no, I tried, but the whole time I thought about what a fool's errand you sent me on." Rasai said. "If I killed him, I wouldn't have made it out of Makai as the entire Youkai Revolution and his allies would have came for my head and prevented me from leaving, if I failed, obviously he would have killed me."

"So what then?" Lord Bael said. "You decided you wouldn't kill him of your own accord? It seems you need more discipline, Magdaran."

"Why did you want him dead to begin with? ! Because he bad mouthed you? !" Rasai shouted. "Are you that thin skinned? !"

Lord Bael backhanded Rasai to the floor. "You do not speak to me that way boy! The reason why I wanted him dead is because people like Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi stand as an affront to our faction, a mixed blood which we hold in disdain, and a reincarnated devil who are only fit to serve us. Because you have failed to kill him, I'll do away with you and find someone better."

"...Heh." Rasai smirked. "Did you get that Lord Kuroshi?"

"? !" Lord Bael's eyes widened.

"I most certainly did." Kenshin said as he cast off his camouflage technique.

"You...and the Leviathan." Lord Bael growled.

"What's the matter Lord Bael, ya seem surprised to see us." Kenshin said.

"Lord Sirzechs, if you're listening...I ask that you do not have him killed." Rasai said getting to his feet.

"?" Kenshin and Lord Bael glanced at him.

"...No matter what you have done...you are still my father..." Rasai said with his eyes closed.

"Very well." Sirzechs said.

"I bet you're wondering why I didn't drag your ass through the mud earlier, and try the work the confession out of you that way." Kenshin said.

"Grh..." Lord Bael growled.

"It's because we don't need the discord right now." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"Lord Kuroshi believes that our efforts should be focused on the Khaos Brigade." Rasai said.

"Have you no pride boy? You willingly allowed yourself to be his lapdog?" Lord Bael scowled.

"Well, unlike you, he is a leader that actually cares about his subordinates." Rasai said. "He spared my life when he could have easily killed me. Showing mercy and kindness where most wouldn't."

"Then he is a fool who would rather break bread with his enemies than destroy them." Lord Bael said.

"You judge quite broadly Lord Bael." Serafall said.

"Hn?" Lord Bael said.

"If he had been willing to continue to follow your order to kill me, I would have ended him the next moment. That, and I felt sorry for him. Turns out you weren't just a terrible father to Sairaorg, but to Magdaran as well." Kenshin said using Rasai's real name.

"So you mean to steal the future from me, is that it?" Lord Bael said.

"Under you, the Bael have no future." Kenshin said.

"You-!" Lord Bael growled, welling his power up.

"Lord Bael, I will issue this warning only one time." Kenshin said, matching his power. "If you try that again, with me, Magdaran, Sairaorg, his mother, my peerage, or ANY of my allies. I and the Youkai Faction will rain down our own brand of destruction on you. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke in a cold tone, matching his fury.

"Wow Kenshin-Chan, so fierce." Serafall said.

Before Lord Bael could answer. The door opened, and Sirzechs as well as an older looking gentleman with violet eyes and black hair entered the room. He wore noble clothing with the emblem of the Bael emblazoned on them.

"!" Lord Bael and Rasai both immediately turned and knelt to this person.

"?" Kenshin turned to the older man, then noticed the two Bael men kneeling. "What's going on?"

"Honored Ancestor what brings you here?" Lord Bael asked.

"Honored Ancestor?" Kenshin said.

"Lord Kenshin, this is the founder of the Bael Clan. The progenitor of the Power of Destruction, Lord Zekram Bael." Rasai said.

"Hiya Zekram-Sama." Serafall said.

"...You're still alive?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"? !" Rasai, Sirzechs and Lord Bael looked at him in abject shock. While Serafall giggled nervously.

However Zekram calmed them by laughing. "So that's what counts for reverence from old friends these days hm?"

"Old friend?" Lord Bael said.

"How are you doing these days Ragnarok?" Zekram said.

"...Um...he reincarnated." Kenshin said with a confused look.

"Well I don't know your name right off hand, I just know you in passing." Zekram said. "I just know you are Ragnarok's reincarnated form."

"Kenshin." Kenshin said extending his hand toward Zekram.

"A pleasure." Zekram said shaking his hand.

"So, what brings you here? The only time I heard of you was when the piece of himself Ragnarok left in the scroll containing his will got hammered, and started likening my fiancee Rias to your wife." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, I see." Zekram laughed. "My wife is quite busty like your fiancee. Ragnarok had challenged me to a drinking contest one night, it was more or less a draw because we both felt like puking by the end and didn't want to take it that far."

"I can see that." Kenshin snorted.

"Well of course, you are his reincarnation, so you must have inherited his memories, the tricky part is just getting to them." Zekram said. "It must happen most easily in dreams."

"I suppose." Kenshin said.

"As for why I'm here, it's to stop this potential conflict before it can start." Zekram said.

"Honored Ancestor, this doesn't really require your hand." Lord Bael said.

"It does, because you were foolish enough to push it this far. You tried to have another Lord of the Council killed. You were taught better than that. I don't care if you despise what he is. As for his sharp words..." Zekram said turning his sight to Lord Bael, the mere action making Lord Bael flinch. "If everyone he's ever badmouthed tried to kill him, he would have no time to live his own life. They were just words...words that admittedly hold some truth."

"Honored Ancestor?" Rasai said questioningly.

"You agree with him? !" Lord Bael said.

"For someone who places such high value on our clan's power and blood, you have no problem casting your sons by the wayside when they don't have what you want, or do what you want. And did you forget that I was the one who brokered the alliance between us and the Gremory, wedding Venerana and Zeoticus? We are no more innocent of the 'crime' of blood staining than any other clan." Zekram said. "I never liked the fact that you damaged our relations with the Vapula when you forbade them to assist their kinsmen, Misura and Sairaorg, when it was revealed that he didn't have the Power of Destruction either. That was shoddy reasoning at best. Then you ignore your second son after Sairaorg, who had been training relentlessly defeated him in combat."

"..." Rasai went silent.

"Going ahead a number of years. You send Magdaran on a suicide mission to Makai to assassinate Lord Kuroshi, who was serving as the Demon Queen of Makai's second in command, a man who has earned the respect and admiration of the entire Youkai Faction, if this attempt had succeeded, and the Demon Queen still came out victorious in her rebellion against the Demon King, we would be looking at all out war against them. You were a good leader until Sairaorg was born, since then some of your big decisions have been questionable at best." Zekram said.

"..." Lord Bael went silent.

"Return home and wait, I'll decide what to do with you then." Zekram said.

"...Yes." Lord Bael said as he teleported away.

Zekram turned to Kenshin. "I will deal with him. In exchange I want you to retract your threat."

"Hey, as long as none of my people are getting attacked by yours, consider it idle." Kenshin said raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well." Zekram said with a nod. "I had heard that you extended an invitation to Magdaran here to join your clan, but I can't have that."

"Hm? Why's that? You don't have another heir lined up?" Serafall asked.

"It's different than that Serafall." Sirzechs said.

"Why not?" Rasai asked.

"Because I would like to see you claim the seat of Lord Bael in the near future." Zekram said.

"!" Rasai's eyes widened.

"That would mean defeating Sairaorg." Kenshin said. "I mean...I think he could do it, but that is an awful lot of training on his weaknesses, honestly I'm jumping through the same hurdles with Rias outside of her destruction magic."

"It is, but you see, I would also like Sairaorg to become one of the Satans." Zekram said. "Thereby freeing the position of heir up for Magdaran."

"Y...You want me...to lead the clan?" Rasai said.

"I've already told the Youkai Faction that Rasai...er...Magdaran is to be my adviser." Kenshin said.

"Then keep him on. I just don't want him changing his surname." Zekram said. "The experience in advising another lord would only be beneficial to him."

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "Would that be OK with you then Rasai?"

"Y-Yes, Of course!" Rasai bowed his head toward Zekram. "I thank you for your kindness, Honored Ancestor."

"Of course, now leave us." Zekram said.

"Kenshin, I will be waiting at the Gremory's home, it's about time for Rias-San's training." Rasai said as he disappeared.

"Well that's kinda bumming." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Zekram said.

"Why's that?" Sirzechs asked.

"I was kinda looking forward to having my clan's rank go up from having another high class devil in the fold." Kenshin chuckled.

"Hehehe~ of course." Serafall said.

"Hahahaha, well that's too bad, I can't have you stealing my clan's heir. When you have children and have to decide that for yourself, I'm sure you'll understand." Zekram said.

"Oh I'm sure." Kenshin said. "So, you look like you want to say more, I've got time."

"I believe you should also become a Satan yourself." Zekram said. "In truth, I tried to get an alliance with your clan first, but Zeoticus, Sirzechs here's father beat me to the punch."

"Why couldn't you just do it anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I didn't want us three to be put in a position where both are in danger and we could only really help one of them. Not having the treaty was easier." Zekram said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"I also saw Zeoticus' treaty papers after Ragnarok signed them and I realized I had nothing Ragnarok really wanted in return." Zekram shrugged.

"I guess." Kenshin said.

"Now, I understand that some devil traditions bother you." Zekram said.

"It's not really the traditions that bother me Zekram-Sama." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Zekram said.

"Some devils would sell out their own if it helped their own status out. We cannot continue on like that." Kenshin said.

"Yes, that's always bothered him." Sirzechs said.

"Mmhm." Zekram nodded. "Go on."

"And if you want to put a higher value on your blood's purity, then fine, but don't discredit those who don't see things that way and have no problem...and I quote 'staining their blood.'" Kenshin said.

"Hmn. I do see where you're coming from, even we Bael are 'guilty' of that as I stated previously, Venerana's marriage to Zeoticus coming to mind there, current lord's half sister or not, she's still a Bael." Zekram said casting a glance at Sirzechs who chuckled.

"See?" Kenshin said. "And I don't think we should get rid of old traditions or the old ways, but I do believe we need to start up new ones to go along side them. Y'know, don't forget your past, but advance toward your future. If we stuck to the old ways this whole time, we'd probably be dead."

"He's not wrong." Serafall said with a carefree smile.

"I see where you're coming from. You should definitely pursue a Satan seat and push your agenda." Zekram said.

"Speaking of, is it true you have more influence than the Satans?" Kenshin asked. "Just as you have heard of me in passing, I've heard of you."

"Yes, but I am looking for those to carry the mantle of the Underworld's future. I have lived through it all, the Three Factions War, the Devil's Civil War, this Khaos Brigade business, but it's no secret that I am getting on in years and I will perish soon." Zekram said. "So I must find those capable of leading into the future, with my help the reigns of Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium have succeeded, but I don't expect them to remain on their seats when I meet my maker." Zekram said.

"Hmn, so when the originals died, the power really fell to you, and you passed it on to the current Satans." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Zekram nodded.

"Yup." Serafall said.

"You're right." Sirzechs said.

"Well I wish you luck, don't know how I'm gonna fare in getting to the Satan position." Kenshin said.

"Well you keep things like what you did in Makai up, they won't have a choice." Zekram chuckled. "The people will be calling for you."

" have a point. One only gets a position like that, because the people recognize him as a leader after all." Kenshin chuckled. "Alright, thanks for your time Zekram-Sama, I'll be going."

"Here I'll come with." Serafall said.

"Really? You don't have anything to do?" Kenshin said as he and the Leviathan left.

"Mou...I wasn't really able to score any time alone with you in Makai. I'm going to take advantage of it while I can." Serafall pouted.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. He'd admit that it had slipped his mind that Serafall might have been interested in him. Because they were both busy, Serafall as a Satan, and Kenshin more recently as the Vice Commander. It wasn't like they had time to spend together. "...Hmn" He smiled. "Do as you wish Levia-tan."

"Yay~" Serafall grabbed his arm with both of hers and held herself against it.

"So how...well was filming for your show going?" Kenshin asked.

"It was going really well actually." Serafall said.

"That's good." Kenshin said. "Uhh...hey Serafall if we're going out in town I need to do something real quick."

"OK." Serafall nodded as they stopped and she let him go. Kenshin took out a pair of glasses and put them on. "Oh, those identity concealing glasses. They'll work here?"

"I've tried them before, they'll work." Kenshin said.

"Lord Kuroshi."

"?" Kenshin saw Lord Sitri walking toward them. _"Seriously?" Kenshin thought. _

"Hiya Dad." Serafall greeted.

"Hello Serafall." Lord Sitri greeted with a smile.

"_Oh. I see what happened now." Kenshin thought. _"Hello Lord Sitri. What do you need?" He asked.

"My younger daughter, Sona wishes for you to come to our home to discuss something with her and myself. Now I don't have any time today, so I wanted to ask if you had time to meet with us tomorrow morning." Lord Sitri said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Uh...well I guess I got time, I did just come back from a war though. I'll have to check with my manager and my adviser. I'll let you know later."

"Of course. I promise I'll try to keep it brief so you may rest." Lord Sitri said. "And again, you have my thanks for protecting her."

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said waving dismissively.

"Now then, I'll let you two get to whatever it is you're doing." Lord Sitri said.

"OK Dad." Serafall said.

Lord Sitri left them alone and as soon as he turned the corner. Kenshin took off the glasses and put them back on. "I thought you said those things worked here?" Serafall said with a curious look.

"Your dad was approaching us as I put them on. If anyone sees the wearer putting them on, the glasses don't affect them." Kenshin said.

"Aaahhh." Serafall nodded. The pair left the council hall and walked into town.

"?" Kenshin noticed Serafall moving closer to him. "Serafall?"

"Hm?" Serafall said with a smile.

"...It's nothing." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"Hmhm." Serafall closed her eyes and laughed softly.

Kenshin glanced around, seeing people whispering. "?"

"Hey isn't that Lady Serafall?"

"Yeah, who's that with her though?"

"Hey, doesn't he kind of look like Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, the Kuroshi Lord and the Lust Dragon?"

"Yeah, but come on, Lord Kuroshi wouldn't be caught dead in those glasses. How would he even put them on? he's got cat ears."

"_Huh? I don't think there's anything wrong with these glasses." Kenshin thought. _

"Eh, you're probably right, but still that guy is luuuccckkkyyy..."

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered quietly.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Serafall asked.

"It's nothing, just listening around us." Kenshin whispered.

"Oh." Serafall nodded.

"It's probably for the best if I hide my identity anyway." Kenshin whispered.

"Yeah I hear you, thanks for looking out for me." Serafall smiled. "However..." She leaned up. "Maybe we could switch and I wear the glasses?" She whispered into his ear.

"Oh ho?" Kenshin whispered back. "You're quite the risky one aren't you?"

"Ufufu~ admit it, you like that about me." Serafall said.

"Oh I can see the headlines now." Kenshin snickered. "Hell, let's do it some time."

"Alright, but first." Serafall tugged Kenshin toward an ice cream stand.

"Hello what can I ge- S-Serafall-Sama!" The man running the stand said seeing the Leviathan.

"Hello, one strawberry cone please." Serafall said.

"O-Of course." He said. "And for you?" He said to Kenshin.

"Eh...I guess I'll get a chocolate chip." Kenshin said.

"Coming right up." The ice cream man said. "On the ho-" He was cut off as he handed them their cones.

"Here." Kenshin said handing him a small bag of money..

"S-Sir, it's fine you're with Serafall-Sama." He said.

"That matters? You're out here working, providing treats to people and especially the children as Lilith gets back on it's feet. I'm happy to pay." Kenshin said.

"Th-Thank you sir!" He said accepting Kenshin's payment.

"Have a nice day." Serafall waved.

"Th-Thank you Serafall-Sama, I'll be sure to." He said.

The two walked away and Serafall giggled at Kenshin. "That was nice of you."

"Well it's not like it's not true." Kenshin said.

"You're right." Serafall said as she started licking at her cone.

"..." Kenshin glanced over at her. _"Y'know, seeing her like this, it's easy to forget that she could probably freeze me with a mere thought if she wanted to, she's just too cute." He thought with a faint blush, while smiling. _

"Hm?" Serafall noticed she was being looked at. "Something up Kenshin-Chan?"

"Huh? No, nothing." Kenshin said.

"You know, you might have done us a favor." Serafall said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Forcing Sirzechs-Chan's hand and making him to go to Zekram-Sama." Serafall said.

Kenshin snorted at this. "Yeah and all it took was an attempt on my life."

"A-Awawawa, I-I didn't mean it like that!" Serafall said in a fluster.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled and petted Serafall's head. "I know, I'm just picking on you."

"Mooouu..." Serafall pouted.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin snickered quietly to himself.

"Say, would you wanna play a part in my show with me?" Serafall asked.

"Aren't we signed to different studios?" Kenshin asked.

"I've done work for the studio you're signed to, they won't mind me borrowing you." Serafall said.

"Well if you're sure. I guess I could." Kenshin said. "So what did you mean by doing you a favor?"

"Because Lord Bael was constantly a thorn in our sides. Zekram-Sama will probably rein the Great King Faction in." Serafall said.

"Oh, so then Sirzechs and Grayfia will have more time to spend together?" Kenshin asked.

"Eeehh, not exactly. Sirzechs-Chan is pretty much the busiest out of all of us. Next is Falbium-Chan right now as the head strategist. Then Ajuka-Chan, though it's more of a hobby than work for him. Then there's me."

"So you're the least busy?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup." Serafall nodded. "How else do you think I have time to film a show?"

"True, uh Levia-tan, your cone is spilling." Kenshin pointed out.

"Oh! Thanks." Serafall smiled as she started finishing off her cone.

"..." Kenshin joined her, finishing off his own cone.

"Hm?" Serafall looked at his face. "Oh, you've got something on your face." Serafall said.

"Oh? Where, I'll get it." Kenshin said.

"No, it's better to just let me." Serafall said leaning upward, licking under the right corner of his lips before pressing hers against them.

"Mm?" Kenshin stared at her closed eyes and faintly blushing face.

"Mmm..." Serafall moaned softly in content as Kenshin kissed her back. When the kiss finally broke, she smiled. "OK, let's keep going." She said grabbing his hand and walking with him.

"_And again, looking at her like this, it's easy to forget that she's a Satan as well." Kenshin thought. _

_(break) _

_The next day. _

Kenshin was walking toward the Sitri home when a communication circle popped up next to his head. "Huh?"

"K-Kenshin-Sama."

"Ravel?" Kenshin said. "What is it? You sound nervous."

"I-I'm not nervous!" Ravel said in a fluster on the other end.

"Ravel, it's a pretty nervous tone." Kenshin said stated coyly.

"..." Ravel didn't speak, but Kenshin heard some noises coming from her.

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"M-My father wants to talk to you." Ravel said. "A-About when I healed you in Rashoumen."

"That's making you nervous?" Kenshin said. "Ravel I've got time. I've just got to meet with Sona and Lord Sitri first. I'll right over after I'm done, OK?"

"Th-Thanks." Ravel said as the communication circle vanished. Kenshin sprung himself over the gate and walked toward the door. "Hey! Who goes there? !"

"Lord Kuroshi, I have a meeting with Lord Sitri." Kenshin said to the guards that approached him.

The guards paused to check in with Lord Sitri himself. "Yes Yes, he's quite unorthodox, but he's not attacking, let him in." Lord Sitri said.

"Our apologies Lord Kuroshi, but with the recent Khaos Brigade business around the Underworld, we're a little on edge."

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll remember to use the gate next time." Kenshin waved them off and walked into the manor. He was greeted by Sona. "Oh, heya Sona." He waved.

"Thank for coming on short notice." Sona said as they proceeded through her house. "I just wanted to get this out of the way."

"It's not exactly short notice, but OK." Kenshin said. "So what do we tell him exactly? Also...you're just wearing your Kuoh uniform?"

"Uhm...I was kind of hoping I could go over that with you." Sona said. "Also, I've not been to my main home in quite awhile, so all my clothes either don't fit anymore or have a layer of dust on them. I like to do my own laundry so our servants don't touch my clothes."

"OK?" Kenshin said. "Aah, I see...makes sense...so what do you wanna go over?"

"What are we right now?" Sona said.

"Uuuhh..." Kenshin rubbed his head. "Hmm...what do you want to be?"

"Well, we've already done...that." Sona said, her cheeks getting noticeably darker. "I don't think we CAN go back to what we were before."

"_She's nervous about this. I can't blame her. When she said that there was no reason we couldn't continue on as we had been...I don't think she was thinking we'd have sex that night...at the time anyway." Kenshin thought. _

"Kenshin? Are you listening?" Sona said.

"I'm thinking." Kenshin said. "Would he accept anything other than marriage?"

"I don't know." Sona said.

"I just don't know how Rias would react to me taking on another fiancee, even if it is you." Kenshin said. "She's letting me have a harem yeah, but still..."

"I know what you're trying to say." Sona said. "Rias might want to be your only wife."

"The thing is...what we did that night was a night of passion, after a buildup of daydreaming about it." Kenshin said, only to sweatdrop as Sona shot him an accusing glare. "What? It's not like you were alone in that regard."

"W-Wha? !" Sona exclaimed with a blush.

"Granted it was one time." Kenshin shrugged. "After I beat you in chess in Sabasa. As we were leaving, I did have a little mini fantasy about what might have happened had we not needed to go see Lord Sabasa."

"H...How deep did it go?" Sona asked.

"...Want me to show you?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"...Please..." Sona said leaning into him.

Kenshin wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'd take hold of you like this...pull you against me...then..."

Sona watched as Kenshin lowered his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. _"This is real this time...I can tell...don't...make me wait." She thought, her eyes narrowing shut, her lips beginning to part._

The sound of a door opening forced the two of them to break apart, it was Lord Sitri coming out of his office to see them turned away from him. "Oh, Lord Kuroshi, Sona you're right on time, do come in."

"Y-Yes father." Sona said, while shouting in frustration in her mind.

"I said I'd come didn't I?" Kenshin said as they walked in.

"Of course, Of course." Lord Sitri nodded. "However, before we begin. Answer a question for me."

"What's up?" Kenshin said and was handed a newspaper.

"Is that you?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked down at the newspaper. "!" On the front page was a picture of Serafall kissing him, then next to it, was a picture of him returning the kiss.

"The reason I ask is that I had saw you with those glasses on earlier, but now I can't recognize you." Lord Sitri said.

"Kenshin?" Sona said looking at the newspaper with him.

"Eeerrr..." Kenshin said before sighing. "Yeah, it's me." Kenshin relented.

"I see. You had to know that one of the Satans, let alone the most outspoken of them, kissing someone in broad...well, I guess what passes for daylight here in the Underworld, would be news." Lord Sitri said with a bit of a coy tone. "Even if you were somehow able to hide your identity."

"Well, to be frank she kissed me first, it'd be rude not to...uhm...kiss back." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha, relax Lord Kuroshi. Serafall's a grown woman, despite how she acts and chooses to look." Lord Sitri said. "She's free to make her own decisions."

"I see..." Kenshin sighed out.

"Because I know if you tried anything she didn't want, she'd freeze you on the spot." Lord Sitri said.

"Eeheheheh..." Kenshin laughed warily.

"Now. Sona asked for us to meet formally like this, and it concerns the alliance contract I signed with your other clan's founder Draco Tsuki." Lord Sitri said. "I take it you're not only interested in my elder daughter, but also my younger one as well. I didn't know my family attracted legendary dragons." He joked idly.

"Ehh... well.." Kenshin said.

"Hmn, let this harem Zeoticus' daughter is letting you have get bigger and it will soon rival his own." Lord Sitri said.

"Huh? How big is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I think the last time I bothered to sit in on one of my wife's conversations with Venerana, she said it was at around thirty." Lord Sitri said. (1 )

"Pfftt!" Kenshin sputtered. "Thirty? !"

"Of course this was awhile back. Some women might have left, or some might have joined...or both." Lord Sitri said.

"Huh...if it weren't for low birth rates among us devils he could probably curb up the numbers himself." Kenshin said.

"...Very funny." Lord Sitri said covering his face to hide a snort.

"Do you have a harem Lord Sitri?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmn, I used to." Lord Sitri nodded. "Back before I got married. I didn't think I had the stamina to be with my wife and the other women so I broke it off. They took it well."

"Aaah." Kenshin nodded. "I don't know about that number, but I think I have the stamina to pull it off."

"Uh..." Sona said.

"Oh, well that was all well and good, but on to what we came here for." Lord Sitri said. "What about the contract would you want to revise?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how my fiancee, Zeoticus-Sama's daughter would react to me taking on another fiancee, even if it is her best friend." Kenshin said. "So, I would like to ask if there's anything else I can do for you in lieu of that, if it ends up being the case that she wouldn't be OK with the idea?"

"Hmn...I can see how that would present a problem." Lord Sitri said. "Very well, it's not like I'd ask you to marry right this second anyway. Bring the subject up with her, and if it turns out she doesn't like the idea, then I'll waive the marriage clause on three conditions."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Father?" Sona said.

"One, you hand me those glasses you were wearing, I'd like to analyze them and make a few replicas." Lord Sitri said.

"OK?" Kenshin said.

"Two, those blood pills, hand some to me, something like that could help us greatly in the coming months." Lord Sitri said.

"Sure." Kenshin nodded. "Was going to hand them over anyway."

"Three, even if she isn't your wife, you treat my daughter the same way you would if she was." Lord Sitri said.

"That's the easiest one." Kenshin said.

"Hmn." Lord Sitri smiled. "Very well, leave the items on the table next to you and be on your way. Sona can show you out."

Kenshin placed his identity concealing glasses and a small container of pills on the table and turned to him. "I'm going to get these glasses back right? They're the only pair I got. Also, something you should know about them, if anyone sees you put them on, the magic won't work."

"Of course, of course." Lord Sitri said.

"OK, have a nice day Lord Sitri." Kenshin said as he and Sona left.

"Whew..." Sona said. "I didn't think it'd be that easy."

"Well, I think he respects that you've finally chosen a suitor,or someone to be with, and this meeting was for him to get a good look at me." Kenshin said.

"You think that's all it was?" Sona asked.

"Sounds logical doesn't it? I mean you already beat away your previous suitor by beating him in chess, maybe he approved of your ability to choose your own suitor." Kenshin said.

"Hmn, when you put it like that, it does make sense." Sona said before facepalming. "I'm usually smarter than this, why didn't I see it?"

"Because it's family." Kenshin shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. "Like Serafall, your father has a way of getting to you, and make you overthink or not think things through."

"I suppose." Sona said setting her head on his shoulder. "Kenshin, would you be satisfied with me in that sense?"

"Hm?" Kenshin asked.

"In a marriage, would you be satisfied with me?" Sona asked. "Just because we'd be married, doesn't mean I wouldn't stop pursuing my ambitions. I wouldn't be around much."

"And?" Kenshin asked.

"And?" Sona said questioningly.

"Sona, I already knew that when I met you and still got close to you." Kenshin said. "You've got your school to build someday and I...well I don't know what I will do, but still." He smiled at her. "Something like that wouldn't scare me off, even if it was just the two of us."

"Kenshin?" Sona said.

"I mean for example, Rias wants to dethrone Diehauser Belial as the Rating Game Champion, once this Khaos Brigade crap is done and over with, her time will probably be taken over by training and studying her opponents, and I'll be there to support her." Kenshin said.

"..." Sona closed her eyes and shook her head before walking in front of him. "You know, if I hadn't already, I'm really starting to see why Rias loves you so much."

"Heheh." Kenshin chuckled. "So don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides It's not like I won't have company."

"Of course." Sona said with a soft laugh. "...Thank you." She said leaning in, kissing him on the lips.

"Mm.." Kenshin closed his eyes and kissed back, their tongues wriggling around each other for a few seconds before parting.

"Somehow, I don't think that's exactly what you were thinking of after you beat me in that chess game." Sona said with a demure smile.

"No, but isn't reality better than fantasy in this case?" Kenshin grinned.

"Indeed." Sona nodded.

"Y'know, I think it was around the time of Kokabiel's attack, but Saji said in comparison to Rias, who is gentle, caring and serious, you are only serious." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Well he only knows me as his master, so it's logical of him to think that way." Sona said. "But I care about them, I just don't show it as much as they'd like."

"Yeah." Kenshin shrugged.

"Kenshin." Sona said.

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sona asked.

"About?" Kenshin said.

"Well...about Negi Springfield's revival?" Sona said.

"..." Kenshin went silent before smiling. "I'm fine, really."

"But-" Sona said.

"You're not the first person to ask...hell you're not even the tenth person to ask." Kenshin chuckled.

"Well, can you blame them?" Sona said. "You were breaking before their very eyes."

"...Before Negi died that day. I had spent a week with her. Catching up, hell we even had a spar here and there." Kenshin said. "It...reminded me of the peaceful times I shared with her, before going back in time..."

"She made you feel at peace, even thought all the chaos in your life, didn't she?" Sona asked.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded. "Somewhere along the line...I fell hard for her, and her for me...but at the same time it scared me, because I knew the people after me at the time, like Hottan wouldn't rest, wouldn't stop at anything, but...we just kept getting closer, until eventually I relented...and told her straight up how I felt. It was shortly after Rikudou was taken down..."

"Issei told you that she was crying, and begging you to stay down, but she couldn't voice it." Sona said.

"I believe it." Kenshin said with a wry smile. "Negi...she loved me, and was also a bit of a pacifist. She wouldn't fight unless she needed to."

"So she also brought balance to your life." Sona said. "You like to fight, she didn't."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "But...killing her once was enough for me. I won't do it again."

"Now that you know you can just put her under, that should help right?" Sona asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Until then, it falls to my peerage and I to figure something out before we have to face her again."

"Well it's not like you're alone in that regard." Sona said. "Rias and her peerage will gladly help, and so will I."

"Thanks." Kenshin said, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mm..." Sona closed her eyes, returning the kiss, it broke after a few seconds.

"I gotta go. Lord Phenex wants to meet with me." Kenshin said.

"OK, I'll be seeing you." Sona said with a small smile.

Kenshin left the Sitri's home. "Hmn...I already know where the Phenex Castle is, so..." He disappeared and reappeared at Phenex Castle.

"_Aaaaahhh!" Undine yelled in frustration. _

"_Aaaaahhh..." Salamander sighed in relaxation. _

Kenshin sweatdropped at this as he walked into the castle. Raiser was there to greet him. "Hey look a dragon!" Kenshin pointed dramatically.

"Go fuck yourself." Raiser glowered.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered. "So how's Yubeluna?"

"She's alright, adjusting well to being back in the Underworld." Raiser said.

"I see. That's good. Decided on what you want from me in exchange for her services?" Kenshin asked. Raiser went to speak. "Seeing Rias in the nude is out of the question." Kenshin said.

"Drat." Raiser cursed. "Hm...teach me that wind technique you use in the sack."

"...How did you even know about that?" Kenshin asked with a questioning gaze.

"Overheard some women mentioning it." Raiser said.

"Overheard or eavesdropped?" Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Overheard! I happened to be passing by your sister's room when she was talking about with Rias' Queen!" Raiser snapped.

"OK..." Kenshin said. "Anyway, seeing as you're a Phenex you could probably test this on yourself. Mold wind magic on your finger and drag it across your arm, until you're no longer cutting yourself, but your skin can still feel the wind. Then work on molding this softened wind around your finger in general."

"Hmn, sounds simple enough. That will be your payment then. " Raiser said walking away.

"You know you've just given him a way to have more fun with his peerage right?"

"Hm?" Kenshin glanced over seeing a blonde man with dark blue eyes wearing noble clothes with the symbol of the Phenex emblazoned on them. "I pay my debts, I don't care how he uses it." Kenshin said.

"True. I don't believe we've properly met." He said extending his hand to Kenshin. "I am Ruval Phenex."

"Kuroshi Kenshin." Kenshin said shaking his hand. "Ravel's mentioned you a few times."

"I see." Ruval said with a casual smile.

"You're also in the top ten in the official rankings aren't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Indeed, but despite this I am not an Ultimate class devil." Ruval said.

"Wha? How? I haven't even competed officially and I'm an Ultimate Class." Kenshin said.

"You've been very proactive in the military accomplishments category, which until recently was rarely considered as there was no war to gain them from." Ruval said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"You know, Raiser's Queen has taken a shine to you." Ruval said.

"Well yeah, we were together for awhile in Makai, who doesn't get close after that?" Kenshin asked.

"True." Ruval nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you to our father's office."

Kenshin nodded and followed Ruval to the upper levels of Phenex Castle. "Hey Ruval, be straight with me, when Raiser and Rias were engaged, what were your thoughts on the matter?"

"Hm, well you asked me to be straight with you, and if I'm to be that...Raiser was totally incompatible with Rias-San." Ruval said.

"Rias said once he tried to cross the line with her and get her in bed." Kenshin said.

"That's true, and it's the only time I disciplined him over his actions. Rias can defend herself from his advances, but when he tried that and she said no and he kept trying, I made it clear he was to never do that again." Ruval said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "Good on ya, thanks...even though it was before I knew her."

"Of course." Ruval said as they stopped in front of a large ornate door. He knocked on it.

"Enter."

"Go on in." Ruval said as he walked away.

Kenshin opened the door and walked in. Ravel sat in a chair in front a desk, while Lord and Lady Phenex were sitting and standing respectively at said desk. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes, please have a seat." Lord Phenex said gesturing to the chair next to Ravel, who seemed hesitant to look at him.

"OK." Kenshin said sitting next to Ravel. "How are you today?"

"I am quite well." Lord Phenex said.

"I am as well, thank you for asking." Lady Phenex said.

"Now I am due to head to Makai to negotiate payment for the Phoenix Tears soon, so I would like to expedite this if at all possible." Lord Phenex said. "First of all, I have yet to thank you for knocking some sense into my son Raiser."

"?" Kenshin stared curiously. "Didn't you guys lose face because I beat him? I figure you'd be steamed about that."

"It was negligible." Lord Phenex said. "He treated women poorly, or so my daughter here told me on numerous occasions. Yet what could I say to him that wouldn't bounce right off?"

"I see, well...you're welcome I guess." Kenshin said.

"Now, I wish to go over part of your report from Makai, more precisely, the final battle where you were being healed." Lord Phenex said.

Kenshin didn't see it, but Ravel's face got noticeably darker. "OK? I'm going by what was told to me by Sona Sitri's peerage, Asia Argento of Rias' peerage and your daughter."

"Well this part you were awake for." Lady Phenex said. "You said that Ravel was crying over you."

"Well, it was a pretty scary moment." Kenshin said. "Everyone was getting taken down. Forbesii was gunning for me in particular and they were close to me."

"Right, but she also has grown to care for you." Lord Phenex conjectured.

"Well I will not confirm or deny, that's for her to decide." Kenshin said.

"_He's trying to spare me embarrassment...even though he knows the opposite." Ravel thought, glancing at him, unable to help feeling a little touched at his thoughtfulness. _

"Well she was crying over your death earlier before you arrived from Makai." Lady Phenex said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm trying not to embarrass her." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, OK." Lady Phenex smiled.

"Now, when you awoke and found her crying, did any of her tears land on you?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Well, she was hanging over me, so I'd assume so." Kenshin said.

"I see, and while she was crying, you suddenly were healed almost completely." Lord Phenex said.

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" Kenshin said.

"Lord Kuroshi, the Phoenix Tears we distribute to the public are artificial potions that we synthesize to give the healing effect that would work on anyone." Lord Phenex said.

"You didn't think we extracted our own tears and sold them to people did you?" Lady Phenex said.

"Uuuuhhhmmmm..." Kenshin started to sweat.

"...hehehehe..." Ravel covered her mouth, starting to giggle.

Lord Phenex let out a weary sigh. "Relax Lord Kuroshi, it's a common misconception. One that I've grown used to hearing." He said.

"Well I had asked Ravel how they were made, and conjectured that, but she denied it." Kenshin said.

"Ah, so you've already been told that, but I assume she didn't divulge the secret?" Lady Phenex asked.

"No." Kenshin shook his head.

"Good." Lady Phenex nodded.

"OK, now the big deal as it were is that normally her tears would not have healed you to that great an extent, as you said in your report that your muscular structure had been rended to almost nothing from your hidden technique, the Vessel of the Elements." Lord Phenex said. "But they did."

"Yeah...?" Kenshin said.

"It's a symbol of how deeply our daughter cares for you." Lord Phenex said. "She may even lo-"

"Dad! Jeez!" Ravel shouted hotly, her face burning brightly.

"Uhhh..." Kenshin watched as Ravel stormed out of the room.

"Haa...she always has trouble admitting how she feels about things...or in this case people." Lady Phenex remarked with a smile.

"Indeed." Lord Phenex sighed with a weary smile of his own.

"So, you think she..." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Lord Phenex nodded. "Answer me this Lord Kuroshi, will you keep my daughter on as yours and the Sekiryuutei's manager, she seems to take great joy in it. I have received notice that Magdaran Bael is to be your adviser."

"That basically for matters of nobility and council meetings. Ravel is more than welcome to stay on." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Aaah." Lord Phenex nodded. "Well then, that settles that." He got up and approached Kenshin who stood up and extended his hand toward the Kuroshi Lord. "Please take good care of my daughter."

"Don't worry Lord Phenex, she's in good hands." Kenshin said shaking his hand.

"Good, because if something were to happen to her..." Lord Phenex squeezed Kenshin's hand tightly. "Let's just say...I'm not afraid to pass my council seat to Ruval."

"Aagh..." Kenshin grunted in pain as his squeezing became painful.

"Well!" Lord Phenex said releasing his hand. "Now that we're clear, you may leave whenever you wish."

"_I may be an Ultimate Class Devil, I may be the Dragon of the Elements...but I do not want to tangle with a father whose baby girl I've allowed to get hurt." Kenshin thought with a wary grin as he slowly walked toward the door. "That goes for Lord Sitri and Zeoticus too." _

"Oh dear, I think he'll take good care of her." Lady Phenex said after Kenshin left.

"I know, but as Ravel's father I felt compelled to say that." Lord Phenex said with a casual laugh.

"Hmhm, of course." Lady Phenex giggled.

Kenshin walked down the hall and found Ravel standing outside on an overlooking balcony. "Ravel." He said.

"O-Oh, Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said.

"You OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Ravel said. "I'm sorry about my father."

"Hey, he's just being a regular Dad." Kenshin shrugged. "Nothing to apologize about."

"...So, uhm..."

"I pretty much already knew." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ravel said looking up at him.

"Not about your tears, but I pretty much figured the rest." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Kenshin-Sama..." Ravel said with a faint blush.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I'll be going now." Kenshin turned away. "By the way...cheer up." He said, turning his head, eyes closed with a wider smile. "You're much cuter when you're happy."

"..." Ravel pushed him forward, a blush on her face, but as Kenshin couldn't see it, she was also smiling. _"Kenshin-Sama...thank you." She thought. _

(break)

_That Night_

_Gremory Mansion. _

"So, even after I helped put the kibosh on Lord Bael's shit, Sirzechs probably won't see any more free time than usual?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Grayfia said as they walked toward the front door. "I've decided to go ahead and let him take on a second woman."

"I see." Kenshin shrugged. "Sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's fine." Grayfia said shaking her head with a smile. "The decision was a long time coming before you got here. We'll still love each other very much, but we also have needs that can't be satisfied with each other right now, but I made sure he knew I got the same privilege."

"How'd he take it?" Kenshin asked.

"He wants to meet the person that I pick, I told him the same." Grayfia shrugged. "I mean fairs fair."

"Right?" Kenshin asked. "So anyone you have in mind?"

"I haven't given it much thought." Grayfia said. "I mean I only brought it up to him yesterday."

"True, well I wish you luck in your search for a suitable secondary mate." Kenshin said.

"Thanks." Grayfia nodded and walked into the mansion.

Kenshin was about to walk in when a voice called out to him. "?" He turned and found Tiamat leaning against a tree. "Oh, Tiamat."

"I've come regarding our current familiar contract." Tiamat said.

"Yeah, I've decided to just release you straight up." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Tiamat said. "Why's that?"

"Well I don't feel like fighting you, and the purpose of our contract has been served." Kenshin said. "I don't think I can beat you right now straight up. I mean the only reason you lost to Forbesii was because he got the drop on you, not because he was stronger than you."

"..." Tiamat started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked with a questioning gaze.

"You're too humble, and you sell yourself short." Tiamat said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, when you fought Forbesii for the second time that day, the power you displayed was more than satisfactory. Besides having a summoner will give me peace from anyone else trying to bother me for my contract." Tiamat said.

"So you want to stay attached to me?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Tiamat nodded. "However, I have prior engagements with Ajuka Beelzebub, if he needs my help he takes priority."

"No problem. I wouldn't wanna bug you too much anyway." Kenshin shrugged.

"Then we have an accord." Tiamat said. "I look forward to working with you in the future." She said before teleporting away.

Kenshin nodded and walked into the mansion and toward the parlor. Rias, her peerage and his own peerage looked over at him. "Ugh..." Kenshin facepalmed. "Alright everyone, I know what happened was shitty for me, but for the last time I'm fine." Kenshin said. "I'll deal with it when the time comes and I'm sure you'll be there to help so, let's just move on."

"S-Sorry." Rias, Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari, Evangeline, Tamamo and Alma all said. "It's just last time you got like that..." Issei trailed off. "Well you were pretty much about to go nuclear afterward."

"...Well that's not the case this time, so relax." Kenshin said. "We'll find a way to deal with Negi."

"Kenshin." Tamamo said approaching him. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Yeah, follow me to my room." Kenshin said. Tamamo nodded and followed him. When they got there they both took seats on Kenshin's bed. "What's up?"

"...Well there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out." Tamamo said. "...My seal has been broken."

"?" Kenshin quirked an eyebrow at this. "You mean, like your seal...the one you put on at the end of the Divine Wars?"

"The very one." Tamamo nodded.

"...Yet you're still in your sealed state." Kenshin said.

"I've grown fond of the form, but...let me show you." She said letting her power flow outward.

"!" Kenshin felt it instantly. "Whoa! What the hell? !"

"I told you." Tamamo said lessening her aura.

"So...your seal's broken now? I doubt it was Yama, I mean what would he have to gain from breaking an enemy's seal?" Kenshin asked.

"Not sure." Tamamo said. "I don't think it was him either, but my power is once again unbound, this time for good."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Any ideas?"

"No." Tamamo said. "Who else would have the capacity to control that much dark mana?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, we don't have to worry about it now." Kenshin said. "Let's sleep on it for tonight and worry about it later."

"Agreed, besides it's quite handy when you think about it. I could use my full power any time I want now." Tamamo said with a demure smile.

"Yeah, but let's not make a habit out of it, you haven't used it full time in a LONG time, your current body won't be used to it." Kenshin said.

"Right, Right." Tamamo nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you this."

"I appreciate it." Kenshin said. Tamamo nodded and hopped off the bed and left the room. A knock was heard and he called out. "Come in!"

Rias entered with Akeno behind her. "Are you getting ready to go to sleep?"

"I was, it's been kind of a busy day." Kenshin said.

"Well then, shall we join you?" Akeno asked.

"You were going to regardless of my answer." Kenshin stated blithely.

"Ufufufu." Akeno giggled as she and Rias started to disrobe. They joined him in bed and he turned off the lights.

"..." Kenshin glanced over at Akeno who seemed to be out in a matter of seconds.

"Hmhm, she was doing some training with her magic today, she was exhausted even when she was bathing." Rias said laying next to him.

"I see." Kenshin said, leaning over, kissing the Thunder Priestess softly on the lips.

"Mmn..." A smile stretched across Akeno's face as she cuddled up against Kenshin.

"Hmhm..." Rias smiled at this. "You remember what I said back in Yamatai, right?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "You want me to spread the love around as it were."

"Mmhm." Rias said with a nod.

"But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna up and start ignoring you." Kenshin said.

"I don't think you would." Rias giggled. "But...Kenshin, can I talk to you about what happened in Rashoumen?"

"Rias..." Kenshin said with a vexed expression.

"It's not about Negi-San." Rias said. "I wanted to talk about my connection to the Shinigami."

"Well...before Ragnarok died...he managed to hack off half of his elder brother's soul. That half was supposedly reincarnating since then as you know. One reincarnation was Hottan before the homunculus body, the other was Negi, who passed it on to you." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but...should I be worried?" Rias asked.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"W-What if he uses me against you like Forbesii did?" Rias asked with a nervous look.

"Rias, relax...I won't let that happen. Not again." Kenshin said wrapping an arm around her pulling her in closer.

"...You always make me feel so safe." Rias said closing her eyes as she was held against her lover. "Kenshin, can... you train me more often in the physical aspects of combat?"

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"I...want to be of more help to you when the time comes." Rias said. "My aspect of Destruction Magic is power so, I want to learn how to use it in physical combat."

"...Rias..." Kenshin said before smiling. "Alright, but remember what you're getting into and know that my time will be split for training. You're not the only one who's asked."

"I understand." Rias said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, now good night." Kenshin said.

The two nodded off soon after.

(break)

_The next day. _

_Hyoudou Residence. _

"Man am I glad to see this place again." Yukari sighed out as everyone approached the building.

"No kidding, we were gone so long, but relative to this place. Not much time passed." Evangeline said.

"I'm gonna crash in bed for like a week." Miyuki said stretching her limbs out.

"Now now, you still have to go to school." Rossweisse reprimanded.

"Oh come on, can we really be expected to go back after getting out of that war?" Kazumi said.

Kenshin shook his head at his peerage as they chatted amongst themselves and Rias' peerage. Issei and he hung in the back. "Can you return to this life after that?" Issei asked.

"Eh, it'll probably take me a night to get used to the bed again, but I should be fine." Kenshin shrugged.

"This is Ddraig and Kenshin's house..." The two looked down at Ophis who was in between them. Kenshin had decided to let her out now that they weren't in Makai where a war had been going on anymore.

"I have a name, it's Hyoudou Issei." Issei said with a sweatdrop.

"Yup. We promised you we'd bring you home with us, and here we are." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Are we still going out together...?" Ophis said in her usual monotone.

"Ehh..." Kenshin and Issei both sweatdropped. Before they had left Rias' family home the both of them had been more or less bombarded by date requests.

"...?" Ophis tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah, we'll show you around." Kenshin said.

"..." A small smile appeared on the Infinity Dragon Goddess' face. "OK..."

It was a true return to normalcy for the peerages of Rias Gremory and Kenshin Kuroshi, but how long it would last...remained to be seen.

(chapter end)

Draconis: OK, so I didn't start on any volumes this chapter.

Kenshin: Eh, plenty of time later.

Rias: True.

Draconis: Anyway, if it wasn't already obvious. Rias is going to start taking a back seat so I can focus on Kenshin's other relationships and though I didn't work on any of Issei's this time. I AM going to start.

Now...footnote

(1 ) I don't know if Zeoticus' harem has a set number, I was just putting an absurd number out there for the hell of it. Neither harem will get that big.

Draconis678 out


	70. More Devil's Downtime

Draconis: You good now?

Kenshin: Yeah, you?

Draconis: Hurts to walk right now, because I planted my foot down on a screw, but other than that. Eh.

Issei: Ouch, that sounds painful.

Draconis: It was, and bloody.

Asia: I could-

Draconis: Appreciate the thought, but no...you couldn't. (chuckles) Anyway enough about stupid self injuries, lets get started.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 70

More Devil's Downtime.

Draconis: Begin! This chapter will also be released with a side story update.

(start)

It was a few days after everyone had arrived back at the Underworld. Kenshin, Rias, Issei, and Yukari were sitting in the dining room of Lucifer Castle. "So how is Forbesii adjusting to life as a prisoner here?" Yukari asked.

"Fine." Kenshin said.

"Why didn't you just do him in? I mean you were extremely pissed at him weren't you?" Issei asked.

"I don't expect you to understand Issei." Kenshin said. "But my keeping him alive is absolutely not a kindness in any way."

"It's not? I figured you were keeping him alive because you felt sorry for him after it was revealed the Shinigami set him on that path." Rias said.

"No." Yukari shook her head. "I get why he did it. He's forcing the former Demon King to live with his regrets and mistakes...just like we had to."

"Really?" Issei said. "So that bit about him wanting to die?"

"It was true." Kenshin said. "And the same could have been said for the two of us if you recall. If Yukari and I didn't have each other during that time, we both probably would have just ended it."

"Well thankfully you did have each other." Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"So why are we here?" Issei said. "Grayfia-San said Sirzechs-Sama was gonna be busy."

"Michael's coming for this, I figured I could give it to him at a place where he wouldn't attract much attention." Kenshin said tapping his hand on the weapon box containing the Tsurugi no Kami.

"And I thank you for that." Kenshin turned his head upward seeing a flash of golden light as Michael appeared with Irina, Gabriel and another man he didn't recognize. He had blonde hair, green eyes and wore priest clothes.

"Thanks for coming." Kenshin said gesturing them to come to the table. "Just to prove I'm not lying, here it is." He said taking the top off of the weapon box.

"Whoa..." The blonde priest said. "So this is the Almighty's sword."

"It's been so long since I had last seen it myself." Gabriel said. "Father's weapon."

"I never thought you were lying Kenshin." Michael said.

"I know, but it's still necessary." Kenshin said.

"Can I ask something?" Yukari asked.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Why does that blade burn youkai mana and torpedo youkai regeneration?" Yukari asked. "I mean Kenshin did die to it once."

"Father's grace is of the purest light in the world." Michael said. "The only things that come close to would be the light of an Archangel like Gabriel or myself, or the light wielded by the Primordial Goddess of Light, but Father's light of Being would win out."

"So you know about Ilias." Kenshin said.

"Just in passing from both Yama and Ragnarok. The former often raved at Father's strength." Michael said.

"..." Kenshin didn't respond.

"...I don't know what happened, but the Shinigami changed after the Three Factions War." Michael said. "He felt...impure. I mean don't get me wrong, he was always a bit crass and uncaring, and unmerciful when it was called for, but he seemed to be even more so after the war. Other than the Heavenly Dragons, Yama was Ragnarok's only other main opponent and his surrogate brother Draco Tsuki often joined him in those battles."

"I already knew most of that, mainly the end." Kenshin said. "When the time comes I'm going to take him down. He's going to be coming after Rias and I to kill us."

"Yes, make no mistake I hold no favor for him, I just thought I'd say that." Michael said.

"Yeah, anyway here you go." Kenshin said stepping to the side

"Hm..." Michael walked up to the Tsurugi no Kami and placed his hand on the hilt.

"You should know that Ilias was trapped in there as well." Kenshin said.

"I know, but she's asleep right now." Michael said.

"?" Kenshin arched his brow at this. "Asleep?"

"I say that, but she more passed out holding an empty bottle of wine." Michael said.

Kenshin, Issei, Irina, Rias and Yukari all blinked in confusion. "Uhhh...what?" Irina blurted out.

"I'm not joking." Michael said. "Hm?" He stared at the sword.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Michael didn't respond.

"Michael?" Gabriel said.

"..." Michael nodded and turned to Kenshin. "Actually Kenshin, I must request that you hold the Tsurugi no Kami with you for safekeeping."

"Uhh...huh...?" Kenshin said.

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"I was communing with Father, he does not wish to return to Heaven at this time." Michael said. "But I must request that you not use the sword. Ever."

"I wasn't planning on it." Kenshin said. "Though I can't say I'm disappointed by yours and his decision."

"Why is that?" Gabriel asked.

"The power of the Almighty and Ilias. No offense Gabriel-Sama, but that is too much power to trust to a group of people who largely I've never seen. I only know three angels and they're all present right now." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, but I was pondering this since I first got my hands on the blade once before, when Sona and I got separated from everyone."

"You need not apologize." Michael said. "I would have understood, and given you my word that the sword would never be used violently again."

"Yes, it does present a problem, seeing as some of the people that betrayed the alliance were rebel angels and exorcists." Gabriel nodded.

"I'll keep the sword safe until the Almighty wants to return home." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Michael said with a smile.

"Rebel Angels? Won't they just fall if they rebel?" Issei asked.

"That's how it used to be, if they rebelled God would just make them fall as their punishment and throw them out of Heaven, but the System doesn't account for His nuances." Gabriel said.

"Well did he say anything on how to adjust it?" Rias asked.

"No. He just told me that it would not be a good idea for the sword to return to Heaven at this point." Michael said. "Then he went back into stasis."

"Stasis? God's in a stasis?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't say why." Michael said with a pensive look. "Anyway, Kenshin I ask that you just keep the sword safe and never use it. Also if you can find a way to cast the Goddess of Light out I would appreciate it."

"We'll figure something out." Kenshin nodded.

"OK, Irina thank you for bringing us here." Michael said. "Come Gabriel, Dulio."

"Hang on Lord Michael." The blonde priest said as he approached Kenshin.

"Hm? You're Dulio Gesualdo." Kenshin said. "Find anything good to eat lately?" He joked idly.

"Hahahaha, heard that little tidbit about me eh? Well I don't do it for my own benefit, I'm out looking for good food to send recipes or straight up send back to home where I help run an orphanage." Dulio said.

"I see, good on ya." Kenshin said. "What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to meet that Dragon of the Elements who bested that sword." Dulio said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Well we already know each other's names so a formal introduction's kind of at a moot point now don't ya think?" Kenshin asked.

"True. I assume you know I have power of the elements in my own way, right?" Dulio said.

"Yes, yours is mainly external, mine's mainly internal." Kenshin said.

"Right you are." Dulio said. "I'm not asking right now because the Archangel Siblings back there need to be going, but we should have a match sometime."

"Anytime you're willing." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Heh." Dulio mirrored his expression. "I like you. Alright, that's all. Ready when you are Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel."

"Have a nice day." Gabriel waved.

"Take it easy." Kenshin said. Michael, Gabriel and Dulio left.

"Huh, I wonder what's making the Almighty not want to return to Heaven?" Irina said.

"Who knows, but now this is my responsibility." Kenshin said boxing up the Tsurugi no Kami. "Good thing Forbesii's wardings on this box remained active. It should be pretty easy to hide."

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Well, I'll let Sirzechs know we're leaving." Kenshin said.

"OK." Rias said as she, Issei and Yukari left.

Kenshin walked up to where he was sure Sirzechs' office was, however as he approached the door he was stopped by Souji, Sirzechs' knight. "I probably wouldn't do that." He said in a low tone.

"Huh? Why...and why are we whispering?" Kenshin asked.

"Just, trust me." Souji said.

"Look, all I'm going to do is pop in, tell him Michael wants me to hang on to the Tsurugi no Kami and that I'm headed home. It won't take long." Kenshin said.

"Wai-..." Souji said as Kenshin walked toward the door and opened it. "OK..."

"..." Kenshin stood in the doorway. Sirzechs was indeed in the room. However he had a massage table set up, and he was currently rubbing down a cherry blossom haired woman with horns protruding from her forehead. She wore but a towel over her waist and hips while Sirzechs himself had his shirt off.

"!" Sirzechs noticed him, but the woman did not. 'What are you doing here? !' He mouthed silently with an irritated look as he kept rubbing the woman down.

"Mmmhh..." She let out a content moan.

'I-I...' He held up the Tsurugi no Kami's box, pointed upward, then to himself.

"_Michael wants him to hang on to the Tsurugi no Kami?" _Sirzechs thought_. _Kenshin then pointed at himself then pointed out the window. _"And now he's leaving. Oh..." _Sirzechs nodded and shooed him away. Kenshin closed the door as silently as he could.

"Who was that Sirzechs-Sama?" The woman asked.

"Oh, just a servant delivering some papers. I told him to place them in my personal quarters." Sirzechs lied smoothly.

"Mmh...OK." She said.

(break)

_The Next day. _

"The Red and Black Dragons which are said to bring misfortune onto Devils, Levia-Tan will destroy you!"

"Gyaaaahhh! !" Issei shouted out in terror as Serafall in her magical girl attire, launched a massive burst of her magic at Issei and Kenshin.

"Heh!" Kenshin smirked in response and slashed Kuroi Jigoku at it. _"Crimson Katensho!" _

The two attacks clashed and gave Kenshin enough time to get out of the way with Issei in tow as Serafall's magic tore through his. "Haa, thanks."

"Look, if you're going to do is quiver and scream, get off the field." Kenshin said. "I can't focus if I'm saving your ass every five seconds"

"Can you fucking blame me? ! We're fighting a damn Satan!" Issei snapped.

"Don't care." Kenshin said nonchalantly. "I asked her to do this."

"What? ! ARE YOU NUTS? !" Issei shouted

How did Issei and Kenshin find themselves in this predicament? Well let's go back to the night before as Kenshin and Rias' peerages were wrapping up their summons requests for the night. "Wait what?" Issei said to Rias who was holding the request contract in her hands.

"Serafall-Sama wants to borrow you and Kenshin." Rias said.

"I'm sensing an also." Kenshin said.

"Right, she also wants to borrow Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia from me, while she also wants Evangeline, Alma Elma and Miyuki to accompany you." Rias said.

"Uhh...why?" Miyuki asked.

"What she said." Evangeline said sipping a glass of blood wine.

"Well I'm not quite sure." Rias said. "I'd come with, but I was asked to be elsewhere, I'll have Akeno and Kiba with me. Asia you go as well, it will be good experience for you."

"Uh...hm...Erubetie, you come with too." Kenshin said. "You could stand to get out of the house."

"Why not?" Erubetie said with a nod

Akeno hugged Kenshin from behind. "It pains me that we must be apart, but responding to Leviathan-Sama is something you would and should do." She said petting his head.

"Eh..heheh." Kenshin chuckled.

(smack)

Rias dropped her hand on top of Akeno's head. "It won't be that long Akeno, come."

"Oh alright." Akeno said.

The next morning the group of ten showed up on an unpopulated island. "Hm..." Issei looked around. "This seems pretty secluded, is this really part of Japan?"

"It is. The air is still the same as it is in Japan." Evangeline shrugged.

"Still, where is Leviathan-Sama." Xenovia said looking around.

The sound of massive footsteps fill the air. "Whoa? !" Everyone except Kenshin, Erubetie and Evangeline had trouble standing as the earth began to shake under their feet.

Suddenly a T-Rex cut through the forest nearby and walked toward them, but stopped in front of them. "Yoo-hoo! Hello Servants of Rias-Chan, and Kenshin-Chan and his servants! It's Levia-Tan!" Serafall called out, riding the T-Rex like a horse.

"Eh?" Kenshin said.

"What the hell?" Evangeline drawled.

"What is this, Dino park?" Miyuki asked.

"...Heheheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled fondly.

"What's so funny?" Erubetie asked.

"Nothing, just remembering something about Negi." Kenshin said.

"Negi?" Miyuki and Evangeline said before it hit them. "Oh right, during the festival Negi did say she wanted to use the Time Machine to go back to the Dinosaur times." Miyuki laughed.

"That girl, she may have been more mature than the girls she taught, but she had moments where she acted childishly." Evangeline said with a fond smile.

"Coming down!" Serafall said jumping off the T-Rex. She tried to land gracefully, but ended up faceplanting in the dirt.

"Pfft." Evangeline started snickering.

"Oh my." Alma said.

"Huh, so she's wearing stripes today." Kenshin noted.

"Eh? I'm surprised you voiced that." Issei said.

"Meh." Kenshin said. "You OK Levia-tan?" He called out.

"I'm fine!" Serafall said sitting up, flashing a piece sign and a smile, even with her face covered in dirt. Kenshin shook his head and walked up to her, took a package of wet wipes out of one of his seals and handed it to her. "You know we made the news a few days ago right?" Kenshin whispered.

"Yahuh, I kinda planned on it. I was getting a lot of date requests from men I'm just not interested in, and...seeing as I'm interested in you, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone." Serafall said as she cleaned herself off.

"Ah ha." Kenshin said as he helped Serafall to her feet.

"So what exactly brought us here?" Evangeline said as everyone walked up to them.

"Well he already agreed..." Serafall paused to point at Kenshin. "But I called you all here to help us shoot a movie."

"A movie? !" Issei, Asia, Miyuki, Xenovia, Gasper, and Alma all exclaim.

"A movie...?" Evangeline, Erubetie and Koneko said, the former two in disinterest.

"Serafall-Sama, scene 21 'The Magical Girl gets friendly with the ancient dinosaur' We got a good shot for it." A director flanked by his studio crew said walking up to them.

"...?" Evangeline looked at them in confusion.

"Director-San, these are the ones I talked to you about." Serafall said gesturing toward Kenshin, Issei and company.

"Oh I see! So this is the Gremory and Kuroshi groups. Who achieved an outstanding result in the Rating Game." Director said.

"Oh, by the way Kenshin-Chan. Yasaka-Sama sent this to you." Serafall said handing him a package.

"Hm? Really? I thought she'd send Issei some provocative pictures of herself Tasteful nudes, provocative shots, the whole shebang." Kenshin said making Issei laugh.

"I would welcome that." Issei said.

"Pervert..." Evangeline said.

"Oh ho? Issei-Chan's into that sort of thing?" Alma said. "You two are more alike than I thought." She finished, making Kenshin roll his eyes.

Kenshin opened the package and found it was a stack of papers. "Hm?" He scanned over them. "Oh wow, Yasaka-Sama's giving me and my peerage permission to have summons in Kyoto, but asks me not to go overboard. I'll find something nice to send back to her." Kenshin said storing the package away.

"So...basically this is a tokusatsu program turned movie?" Miyuki asked.

"Script." Kenshin said holding his hand out. One landed in his hand. "...What the hell? 'Is it really OK to have such an anti-government setting?'"

"Oh come on Kenshin it doesn't really say that." Evangeline said looking over his shoulder. "What the fuck it really does say that as one of the lines."

The Director laughed fearlessly. "It's my motto to include an anti-government message within my works."

"Walk." Kenshin said turning and walking away.

"Agreed." Alma, Evangeline, Miyuki and Erubetie joined him.

"Awawawa, Kenshin-Sama is it really that big of a deal?" Director panicked.

"This is a movie directed at kids right? That's your target audience?" Alma asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then we walk." Miyuki said.

"What we're trying to say is that kids don't need that sort of crap crammed in their heads. They're kids." Erubetie said.

"Also, it's hypocritical seeing as your lead there is more or less Top Bitch in the government." Evangeline said pointing at Serafall who merely laughed.

"So drop the propaganda or we walk." Kenshin said. "Seriously, thumbing through more of the script, fighting a corrupt government isn't even a selling point and we should all know, Serafall-Sama included, as we just finished toppling one."

"B-But..." The Director stammered. "Haa...fine. We can do without it this once. But know the only reason I'm even agreeing is that my star would be upset that the man she specifically requested walked because of me."

"There we go." Kenshin said.

"Ow!" Issei gasped out as Koneko stepped on his foot.

"What were you doing?" Kenshin asked as they walked back to them.

"He was having perverted fantasies." Koneko muttered.

"So you acted accordingly." Kenshin said before petting her head. "That's good Koneko, keep it up." He said with a smile

"Nyaaa..." Koneko said, closing her eyes, mewing in content, while Issei glared at Kenshin.

"What? Just like you wouldn't be you if you weren't the biggest pervert in the world, it would be weird if Koneko didn't get on to you about it." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Issei sighed. (1 )

"Well are you all on board?" Kenshin asked Issei, Asia, Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia.

"Sure." Koneko said.

"Of course." Issei shrugged.

"Yes, it seems interesting" Xenovia said.

"Well Issei-San's got no problem with it and they're OK with having me..." Asia said poking her fingers together shyly.

"OK." Kenshin said. "Looks like we're all on board Serafall-Sama."

"OK." Serafall nodded with a smile.

(break)

_One Script Edit and a few hours later. _

(clank, clank)

"So heavy..." Issei grunted.

"Why are you even wearing that? Just use your Balance Breaker. It looks identical to it." Kenshin asked, dressed in his own Balance Breaker garb.

"There's still a time limit." Issei said.

"You were resurrected and had your current flesh carved from the Dragon of Dream's body while the Infinity Dragon Goddess' mana was converted to your own, Your Balance Breaker went Subspecies long before mine did...and you still have a time limit that would be reached during our time here?" Kenshin drawled. "Ddraig's asleep still so maybe you don't know what the time limit is." He said.

Issei sweatdropped. "When you put it that way...it does feel kind of dumb. Hey, speaking of Subspecies Balance Breakers, what about yours...I don't mean to put it down, but having the Holy Cancel effect applied to your whole body feels kind of...useless now that we're not fighting that godsword anymore."

"_**We've been bouncing ideas on what to do with it." Yuurei said to where Issei could hear. "So far nothing's come to mind." **_

"Why not do what mine does and match the spirit's powers up to the pawn pieces of Sirzechs-Sama?" Issei suggested.

"No." Kenshin declined flatly. "That's your thing."

"_**Besides, Partner was a King first. I think using the pieces might have an opposite effect as he was a King Piece before ever becoming a Pawn." Yuurei said. **_

"Right, Right..." Issei stroked his chin in thought.

"Um..." Kenshin and Issei turned to Asia who was wearing a miko outfit, playing a miko who worships the Red Dragon Emperor, complete with ominous accessories.

"Does this look good to you Issei-San?" Asia asked.

"Y-Yes!" Issei said flashing a thumbs up.

"..." Kenshin turned his head hearing a splashing sound. "Erubetie? You didn't get a costume?"

"Clothes don't agree with me and they had nothing waterproof." Erubetie said. "They did ask me to shape my 'hair' into a braid." She turned her head showing the two ends that made her hair up was indeed braided together.

"Wow Erubetie-San that looks really great for you." Issei said.

"Hm?" Erubetie stared at him for a moment. "Th...Thanks."

"Awww Betie's embarrassed." Alma said walking up to them, also not changed from her usual attire.

"Alma?" Kenshin said.

"Eh, they thought the look worked for the movie." Alma shrugged.

"And I already had this." Evangeline said appearing next to her in a black ballroom gown, her devil wings brought out to accentuate her look. "I have to admit, I've always been curious what it'd be like to have a Succubus as a familiar. I always used Dolls."

"Well you drink blood...I drink something else." Alma said with a wink.

"Haha." Evangeline laughed. "Though I hear you only like strong mates, kind of like the Dragonkin does."

"If they weren't strong, they'd never be able to last with me." Alma shrugged. "I am the Succubus Queen after all."

"_Oh yeah, I forgot, Alma-San's from the people who live for sex." Issei thought with a perverse grin and nosebleed. _

(smack)

"Agh!" Issei grunted as a whip of slime slapped him upside the head.

"Pervert." Erubetie muttered.

"Thank you Erubetie-San, I was just about to do that." Koneko said walking up to them wearing a maid's outfit with her ears and tail brought out.

"A neko maid. Interesting." Kenshin noted.

"Apparently I'm supposed to be an amazon." Xenovia said walked up to them dressed as just that.

"A Holy Sword wielding amazon." Evangeline drawled.

"Where's Gya-kun?" Koneko said, looking around.

"You're...not going to believe this." Evangeline said as she stepped to the side revealing a large box with eyeholes in it.

"..." Kenshin stared.

"I'm here." Gasper's voice came from the box.

"O-Oi. Gyasuke, don't tell me you'll be appearing like that." Issei said.

"Y-Yes! When they were choosing my costume, I ran inside this box and the Director who saw that said. 'This is New! Alright you will be positioned as a Danball Vampire!'"

"_Kenshin, can you lift my card facing Erubetie?" Undine asked. _

Kenshin did as the water spirit asked. "Hm?" Erubetie said taking notice of this.

"Erubetie, that boy is more reclusive than we used to be, and that's saying something." Undine said.

"...No kidding...is this what I looked like to outsiders?" Erubetie asked.

"Either this or a man eating ragebeast." Alma shrugged.

"Touche..." Erubetie said.

"By the way Issei...Serafall asked me to do this first, but...seriously...why am I always playing second banana to you in showbiz?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I don't know!" Issei said. "Why am I always playing second banana to you on the battlefield? !"

"Because Kenshin-Chan's stronger and more experienced." Alma said.

"Yeah, Yup, Mmhm...s-sorry Issei-San." Xenovia, Evangeline, Erubetie and Asia all said respectively.

"There you have it." Kenshin nodded. "In any case, the first scene will be starting soon. Miyuki, Koneko and Gasper get in position." Kenshin said. "Also, another thought comes to mind. Is Ravel busy? She's supposed to be our manager."

"She said something about taking a couple of days to relax at her house. She apologized for any inconveniences." Alma said. "She said she wanted to be here too, but after the war she needed the rest."

"Ah, well that's fine, now let's hoof it." Kenshin said as he, Issei, Evangeline, Alma, Erubetie, Xenovia and Asia left.

"...Gasper do you need us to move you?" Miyuki asked.

"Uhm...please?" Gasper said.

Miyuki walked over and lifted the box onto her left shoulder and moved it to a vantage point before rejoining Koneko. "They wanted you to wear your outfit from Issei-Sempai's show?"

Miyuki let out a disgruntled sigh. "Yes."

"Is everything alright?" Koneko asked.

"Have I ever told you I hate the moniker 'Pettanko Sage' or 'Pettan Sennin' because I fucking hate that moniker." Miyuki grunted as she held her polearm behind her neck.

"Isn't that Akatama-San's?" Koneko asked.

"Oh, he said I could keep it after he heard I lost my staff. He had spares made." Miyuki said twirling the polearm with one hand.

"That was nice of him." Koneko said. "Then again you two are technically family. Do you all plan to keep in touch with him?"

"Yeah." Miyuki said. "On both questions."

Serafall flew up to them through the forest with her devil wings and the camera started recording. "Aah, you must be those trying to awaken the Red and Black Dragon Emperors. A nekomata maid and the Pettanko Sage."

"Grh!" Miyuki growled.

"I won't let you go any further." Koneko said, acting as she normally did.

Serafall glanced at Miyuki. _"Hm, I've noticed this for a while, but Miyuki-Chan really seems to hate that stagename." She thought._

"You will go no further, Levia-tan." Miyuki said pointing her polearm at Serafall.

"Whatever you say 'Shiri Sennin.'" Serafall said pointing her staff at Miyuki.

"Nh? !" Miyuki shirked back. _"Great, now I'm the Butt Hermit...agh, well at least it's referencing something I have that's nice to look at, or so people say, instead of something I don't have." She thought. _

"_Well don't you technically have a flat chest too Miyuki-Chan?" Sylph asked. "I mean in my large form even I have bigger boobs than you."_

"_You stay out of this!" Miyuki thought. _

"_Hehehehehehe." Sylph giggled. _

"In any case, what we're doing is none of your concern, if you get in our way, you will be eliminated." Koneko said.

"Tou! Levia Beam!" Serafall said shooting a beam from her staff.

"They don't use CG for this?" Issei said

"No, it's a waste of money so she decided to just use her own mana and attacks." One of the staff said.

"What? !" Kenshin blanched.

Miyuki and Koneko dodged out of the way "Amazing, as to be expected from servants of the Gremory and Kuroshi." The Director applauded.

"Relax Kuroshi-Sama, it's not a serious attack, she does hold back." Kenshin heard one of the staff say.

"R-Right." Issei said.

"I should have figured..." Kenshin slumped. "Serafall's an experienced fighter."

Miyuki rushed forward and slashed her polearm at Serafall who dodged out of the way and swung her staff into Miyuki who was knocked back. _"Ah I see, she's not taking us seriously, this is just a film after all." Miyuki thought, feeling no real pain from the staff. _

"Ufufu, Nice try Shiri Sennin." Serafall said.

"Agh!" Miyuki said as she and Koneko dodged more magic beams, until they finally connected. "Crap..." She said falling flat on her face, as did Koneko as one made contact with her.

"Now, Shiri Sennin, Nekomata Maid...will you continue to fight me?" Serafall said pointing her staff at them.

"Krh..." Miyuki grunted and rose to a kneel, as did Koneko.

"That's not in the script." Issei said looking through his script

"Keep rolling." The Director said. "It's inconsequential."

"D-D-D-Don't take another step forward." Gasper said, appearing in front of Koneko and Miyuki in his box.

"It's so dumb it's hilarious..." Evangeline said, laughing under her breath.

"_Seriously, he is way more reclusive than I ever thought about being...at least Undine and I stood off against people who came as a threat to us." Erubetie thought. _

"U-Unlike the nekomata maid and the Shiri Sennin...I-I-I..." Gasper could say no more as a large shadow dropped from the sky, in the shape of a bird and picked up Gasper, box and all and flew off.

"Hey!" Miyuki said chasing it down.

(Break)

_A little while later. _

"Hiiiii!" Gasper cried out standing in his box after Miyuki had rescued him.

"There there, it's over now." Miyuki said patting him on the back and ruffling his hair with a smile.

"Uh guys. I hate to say this, but there's no way he's going back out there." Kenshin said. "I'm not forbidding it, but he's too worked up."

"What do you propose then?" The Director asked.

"Why not send Erubetie here in his place?" Kenshin said gesturing toward the Slime Queen.

"Hm...sir read ahead in the script a bit." The Director said.

"Hm?" Kenshin flipped through. "Oh...Oh shit we don't have much left do we?"

"No." The Director said. "We don't."

"Hm...Evangeline, Alma you're on as well." Kenshin said. "Just...don't ham it up please."

"Please, I know what I'm doing." Evangeline said.

"I was referring to her." Kenshin pointed at Alma.

"Oh? I'll just treat it like sex." Alma said smiling casually.

"Huh?/E-Eh?" Kenshin and Issei both said respectively as they both suddenly got the image of Serafall and Alma Elma together in a yuri situation stuck in their heads.

"Kenshin would you hold it against me if I said I really wanted to see that?" Issei whispered.

"Issei, I am nowhere near as perverted as you, and _**I **_kind of want to see it." Kenshin whispered back.

(crunch!)

"Perverted Sempais..." Koneko muttered stepping on their feet.

"Agh..." Issei and Kenshin both grunt in pain.

"Ufufufu." Alma giggled.

"Alright everyone in position." The Director said.

Xenovia, Evangeline, Alma, Erubetie got on the battlefield which was an mysterious ruin. "Huh...nice job on the ruins guys." Kenshin said glancing at the staff.

"Thank you Kuroshi-Sama." They chorused in response.

"So you gave Ascalon to Xenovia?" Kenshin asked Issei.

"Yeah, she still can't control Durandal, and we wouldn't want the swords power to rip everything to shreds. Serafall-Sama can control her power at least." Issei said

"Right Right, I still have to carve out some time to train with her." Kenshin nodded.

Serafall came up to the ruin like she had been searching for it. "Oh? A whole crowd is here to greet me this time. That said I can't let you awaken those two dragons!"

"Fufufufu, like I will let you do that." Xenovia said.

"..." Kenshin and Issei slumped. "You were worried that Evangeline-San or Alma-San might ham it up..."

"Turns out Xenovia's the ham." Kenshin muttered.

"I suppose it can't be helped because we're rookies." Issei said.

"Speak for yourself. My former line of work required experience in this bullshitting we call acting." Kenshin said.

"Here I come!" Serafall said.

"Bring it!" Xenovia shouts.

Serafall's staff collided against Ascalon. "Ugh!" Xenovia jumped back as Serafall reeled her weapon back and swung it outward.

"Did you forget that we were here?"

"? !" Serafall's eyes widened in surprise as blue slime surrounded her and enclosed.

"You're dealing with the Slime Queen as well." Erubetie said appearing over the top of her. Her hand poised to strike.

"I didn't forget." Serafall said.

"!" Erubetie's eyes widened as the air around her got colder, restricting her movements.

Serafall dove out of the way of the slime and snapped her fingers, freezing the Slime Queen. "I'll unfreeze you after I'm done here OK?" She said with a cutesy smile.

"Ghh..." Erubetie's frozen form budged slightly, but did not move much more than that.

"Wow, I haven't met anyone yet that could freeze her." Alma said appearing at her side, grabbing Serafall's wrist and throwing her to the side.

"Ey!" Serafall said swinging her staff at Alma.

"Ara?" Alma said ducking under the swing and sending a telegraphed uppercut at Serafall. The two exchanged unsuccessful blows. "Sorry Levia-tan, but I am one with the wind." She said with a nonchalant smile. "You can't hit me." She teased.

"Besides, it's not like she's your only opponent." Evangeline said sending several lances of ice at her.

"Well maybe so, but..." Serafall leaped skyward and lifted her staff up "What if I erased any place you had to run to hm?" She said as numerous stars appeared behind her and started falling.

(boom!)

The only one left standing was Xenovia. "Danball Vampire Shogun, I require assistance!" Xenovia called out.

"Eh?" Kenshin looked at his script. "That's not in my script."

"Oi!" Issei said pulling on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Wha?, ? !" He watched as a T Rex was currently chowing down on the box Gasper was in.

"Spit him out!" Miyuki shouts ramming the butt of her polearm into the dinosaur's stomach.

(break)

"Fueeeeehhhh! It smelled so bad and my clothes are ruined!" Gasper whined.

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miyuki, please take him home before these idiots try something else."

"Yeah, come on Gasper, lets go home and get you changed." Miyuki said.

"(sniff) OK." Gasper said as they warped away.

"K-Kuroshi-Sama, we could have needed him!" The Director said.

"Too damn bad, I told you he was too worked up." Kenshin snapped. "I sent him away so I wouldn't have to explain to my fiancee why her bishop's a gibbering, whining mess, or maybe I should have kept him here so that could happen, then you could answer to her."

"Fine fine..." The Director sighed. "I think we were beginning to crutch on him anyway."

"No kidding." Kenshin snorted.

"There's only so much he can take guys." Issei sighed.

"B-But...I didn't want this to be a mere children's film...I wanted it to change the world." The Director said.

"OK, seriously...if you had put him in harms way again, or changed the script again, then _**I**_ would have walked." Serafall said with a huff. "If you didn't want to do this type of movie, then you shouldn't have accepted the offer I gave you. I told you what I wanted to do, and it was the job of you and your staff to make a script around that."

"Y-Yes Serafall-Sama..." The Director said, admonished.

"Alright, everyone in position." Serafall smiled at Kenshin, Issei and Asia.

"Right." Kenshin said.

"On it!" Issei saluted.

"Yes!" Asia said.

Kenshin escorted Serafall to her spot. "So that's not your usual Director?"

"Nuh uh, my usual director came down with the flu and was more suited to the T.V format anyway." Serafall said.

"I see. Like Evangeline said, it does seem awfully hypocritical of him to add in anti-government crap, considering who you are." Kenshin said.

"Yeah..." Serafall sighed. "I'm sorry you and him butted heads like this."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Maybe next time we can just do a special on your show together." Kenshin offered.

"Hehehehe." Serafall giggled. "Sure, just let me know when a good time for you comes up."

"OK." Kenshin said. "That said...doing battle with another Satan, I'm kinda excited."

"Ah...ahahahaha." Serafall laughed nervously. "You...uh fought the strongest amongst us last time Kenshin-Chan. I'll probably just disappoint you in comparison to Sirzechs-Chan."

"Nonsense. Battle isn't just strength. It's a matter of intelligence and ability as well, and your brand of Ice Magic has always intrigued me...as well as your 'magical girl' style of magic." Kenshin chuckled. "You're going to provide plenty of challenge and I'm excited for it."

Serafall stopped and looked up at him. "Kenshin..." She said dropping the suffix.

"What? It's true I like to do battle, so I like to do battle with all matter of opponent." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, I can see that." Serafall said.

"Also, whenever you have free time Serafall, you're welcome to come over to see everyone." Kenshin said. "I'd, y'know would like to get to know you more."

"..." Serafall's smile widened and she cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his. "When I find some time...I'll be sure to come visit you." She said after the kiss broke.

"Heh, I'll be sure to expect your visit then, Levia-tan." Kenshin said as he warped away.

"Haa...he is really making it hard to resist him..." Serafall sighed with a smile. "Even if it is for So-tan's sake..." She then giggled. "Then again...I could totally do that thing I talked about with them when Kenshin-Chan and I met!"

(Break)

Asia assumed a praying position in front of the altar of a pair of dragons seemingly doing battle. "Dragon Emperors-Sama, Dragon Emperors-Sama, please hear my evil wishes, set aside your current battle and defeat Levia-tan with all your mighty evil power."

At that moment Serafall appeared behind her. "Stop your prayers right now!"

"...Aaah!" Dragon Emperors-Sama! It's time for your resurrection!" Asia said turning toward Serafall throwing her hands out at her sides.

The statue to her left started to break and Issei broke out, this time in his Balance Breaker armor. "Fuhahahahahahahaha!" I am the Red Dragon Emperor, I have received the prayers of the evil one and I have resurrected, once again unto this world! I will now destroy this Underworld where the Devils who sealed me live!"

A second rumbling was heard. "For thousands of years I lay dormant! Who has awake- Oh it's you." Kenshin appeared and glanced in disinterest at Issei. "What are you doing here?"

"We were sealed together, remember? !" Issei snapped.

"No, YOU were sealed. I was just unable to get away from you." Kenshin said.

"Then you were sealed!" Issei snapped.

"No, I was just dragged down with you!" Kenshin snapped back.

"Uhm..." Serafall said with a sweatdrop.

"Hm?" Kenshin turned to her. "Huh, y'know I've been asleep for a long time, and you're the first woman I've seen in that long time and I have to say...Nice." Kenshin smirked

"Baby you know it." Serafall said with a wink.

"So this is all they could manage huh? They must be in some dire straits." Issei said pointing at Serafall. "To think that one devil would be enough to take me on."

"Ufufufufu..." Serafall giggled and raised her staff.

"Ok, I'll just stand over here and look pretty then." Kenshin said as he backed away. "Seeing as you think you can take her solo and all..."

"_W-Wait, is it just me or is that mana a little too powerful?" Issei thought. _

"Red Dragon Emperor, I will defeat you!" Serafall declared.

"Uwwwwaaaggghh!" Issei said as the mana shot toward him in a burst.

(break)

_Back in the present. _

"You asshole. You asked her to take us seriously?" Issei said in a low tone.

"Technically I merely stated that the prospect of fighting another Satan excited me. She's the one taking it this way." Kenshin said.

"Next time keep me out of your suicidal brawls." Issei snapped.

"Shame, you were to be the centerpiece of my next brawl." Kenshin smirked.

"Hey, quit moving around, fight me head one!" Serafall said coming right at them.

"_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh DAMN! The mana around her staff is dangerously high!" Issei thought, paling beneath his helmet. _

"Alright Levia-tan!" Kenshin said, the elements coating his fist.

"E-Eh?" Issei said. _"Ah screw it!" He thought. _

"Ey, Levia Beam!" Serafall shouts out.

"Elemental Spica/Dragon Shot!" Kenshin and Issei shout firing their own attacks to meet the beam.

(booommm!)

"Hahahaha!" Kenshin laughed. "Whoa? !" He dodged as a tendril of ice whipped by and blew his shoulder armor clean off.

"Crap!" Issei said jumped out of the way as Serafall rushed forward, swinging her empowered staff at him.

"Hn!" Kenshin held his sword out, sheathed to block as Serafall turned her staff to him. _"Woo! Man she's way stronger than she looks!" Kenshin thought. _

Flames surrounded Kenshin like an aura, and ice surrounded Serafall. "Haaaaaaaa!" They both let out battle cries as tendrils of flame and ice dueled against each other.

(Boom!)

The two slashed downward, sending a blast of mana toward the ground, where Issei was at the moment. "Uwagh!" Issei shouted as he was grazed by it as it, managing to dodge.

"Uwah? !" Serafall yelped as Kenshin started driving her back.

"Nice power you have there, Levia-tan, but if you think you can beat me by phoning it in, you're sadly mistaken!" Kenshin said.

"Aahahahaha! My mistake!" Serafall said as she started pushing back.

"That's it, killin' ya both!" Issei shouts firing a large Dragon Shot at the both of them.

(boom!)

"Gaahh! I had her you idiot!" Kenshin shouts shooting out of the smoke and getting in Issei's face.

"You had her like a nail in a coffin!" Issei shouts.

"Oh boys~!"

"What? !" Issei and Kenshin shout looking up, only to freeze. "Oh..." Issei said.

"Oh..." Kenshin said.

"Oooohhh...crap." Kenshin and Issei said, paling as Serafall had numerous stars above her, ready to strike.

"Time to be defeated, Red and Black Dragon Emperors!" Serafall declared swinging her staff downward. Sending the stars right at them.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh! !" Issei and Kenshin both yelled in terror as there was no escape.

(break)

"...So that was the movie?" Rias said.

"Ehhh...not her best work." Sona said rubbing her chin in thought.

"That's what happens when the script is rewritten numerous times." Kenshin sighed. "How's Gasper doing?"

"He's alright, Evangeline-San let him have a break from training to let him get over both being kidnapped and nearly eaten." Issei said.

Rias closed her eyes. "Thank you for taking him out of there. That director..." She growled under her breath.

"Well it's good he's doing well." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah." Alma said. "Poor guy though."

"I would have killed those guys for putting me in that position, but that's just me." Evangeline shrugged.

"Ditto." Granberia said.

"Kiba." Sona said. "Tsubaki sent this for you." She handed him a letter.

"Eh?" Kiba said opening the letter. "Oh! That's today? ! I gotta go!" He said running out the door.

"What's the rush?" Tamamo said, having been about to enter the door when Kiba ran by.

"Pretty boy's probably late for a date." Evangeline mused.

"By the way." Kenshin said turning to Alma, Erubetie and Granberia. "I've noticed you three have been getting a little stir crazy. Do you want Yukari to lay an illusion over you, so you can leave the house when you like?"

"You can do that? I do admit I would like to train outdoors in the fresh air." Granberia said.

"I admit I would enjoy being able to leave when I like." Erubetie said.

"Eh, it doesn't matter to me." Alma said with a wink.

"That said you three are going to have to start making deals soon." Evangeline noted.

"Yes, recouping from the war is one thing, but you will have to answer summons." Kenshin said.

"These entail what exactly?" Erubetie asked.

"They summon you with a request, you fulfill it and leave." Rias said.

"You must also hand these out." Kenshin said holding up his clan's summoning flier.

"I did that already." Alma said. "But, do we have to fulfill anything they ask?"

"You're within your rights to refuse." Kenshin said. "Just word it lightly, like say...'that sort of wish will drain your life force' or whatever."

"OK." Alma shrugged.

"Very well." Granberia sighed.

"I'll do it, but odds are I won't like it." Erubetie said.

"I'll take them with me on my next summon and show them the ropes." Tamamo said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

Everyone left the room except Rias, Kenshin and Sona. Sona glanced over at Kenshin who cleared his throat. "Rias, can I have a word?"

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"It's about the alliance the Tsuki clan has with my clan." Sona said.

"I'm listening." Rias said leaning back in her chair.

"I finally got around to actually getting a look at it, and it turns out it does contain a marriage clause like the one your family got with Ragnarok." Kenshin said.

"..." Rias stared at the two.

"Onee-Sama's no longer a Sitri so..." Sona trailed off.

"And...well as you've seen, neither Yukari or Miyuki will marry someone they don't know." Kenshin said.

"I don't think Hikari-San's interested in the idea either." Sona said.

"So basically...you came to ask me if you can horn in on my engagement." Rias said glancing at Sona.

"W-Well Kenshin already settled things with my father so if it turned out you're not O-OK with the idea you're free to say no." Sona said, her face darkening slightly.

"Yes, but at the same time. Lord Sitri might lose face with some of his own exclusive allies for bowing so easily on an originally agreed upon pact to a newly formed devil clan." Everyone turned to find Rasai entering the room. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing, it's almost time for Rias' training with me."

"Really?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Despite your historic rise personally, your clan is still new and still among the lesser clans of the Pillars." Rasai said. "Some might take it as a sign of weakness if Lord Sitri accepts amendments from you for what some might consider weak reasoning."

"I don't think it's weak reasoning." Sona huffed.

"Let me continue. Your clan doesn't have an heir lined up. If you were to marry, you would become a member of Kenshin's clan, meaning your clan would require you two to conceive almost immediately afterward. Rias there doesn't have to worry about this because Sirzechs-Sama and Grayfia-Sama birthed a son to carry on the Gremory name already, so she may take her time bearing another heir to the Gremory." Rasai said. "For reference, if the situation were reversed and Kenshin were marrying into yours or Rias' family, he wouldn't have to worry about his vacant seat, because he has someone who could step in immediately who is young, devil wise, hell Yukari-San having the relationship she does with Kenshin would help matters as she could bear him a child herself, and she would probably do it happily."

Just outside the Occult Reasearch Club building, Yukari felt her body heat up and her face darken a couple of shades. "Wh-What the? W-Why am I blushing and why am I so hot?" She wondered.

"Just some things to think about." Rasai said crossing his arms. "In the end Lord Sitri could run damage control and its not as if he's THAT old. He could patiently wait for you, or even Serafall-Sama to birth an heir." He said looking at Sona

"Uhh...right." Rias said staring at her cousin with a bewildered look.

"Uhh...th-thanks Magdaran." Kenshin said.

"I am your adviser, it's to be expected." Rasai said.

"Right." Kenshin nodded. "Uh...quick question though. You talk as if the children they have with me won't be in line for my clan's seat."

"Yukari's child would take precedence over them or if for whatever reason she doesn't have one before Miyuki, then Miyuki's child would take precedence." Rasai said. "This is because they are both already in your clan

"So...um...what's the verdict Rias?" Sona asked.

"Hmn.." Rias stroked her chin in thought. "Honestly...it's kind of sudden for you to ask. I mean I know you two have already done...that, but still."

"Wh-Wha? ! How?" Sona said her voice a couple of octaves higher.

"You were limping slightly after we left the Pyramid and Yukari had commented that you had Kenshin's scent on you." Rias said.

Sona went silent, her cheeks damn near cherry red at this point. Kenshin cleared his throat. "Well the reason I ask is that I didn't want to put you in a position you didn't want to be in, and I had a feeling you wanted to be my only wife."

"Well...you're not wrong." Rias said. "Just give me some time to think about it OK?"

"Of course." Kenshin and Sona said.

"OK, Rasai I'm ready when you are." Rias said getting up and dusting off her skirt.

"Whew." Sona sighed.

"Well that's done, she at least knows about it." Kenshin said.

"Y-Yeah, but it was awkward as all hell..." Sona said.

"Well until a decision is made, let's just continue as we have been." Kenshin said. "Whether it's as we had been before, or what we've been doing recently is up to you." He added with a grin

"I prefer the latter." Sona said with a smile.

"I thought so, anyway I need to be going, summons and whatnot." Kenshin said as he disappeared.

(Break)

_The next day._

Rias was going over summons contracts while Akeno and Koneko were cleaning up around the ORC. Kenshin and Xenovia meanwhile were outside sparring with Issei and Chachamaru looking on.

"Wow, those two are evenly matched." Issei said.

"No, Both Kenshin and Xenovia-San are restraining themselves, its for this reason they're both using bokkens." Chachamaru said.

"Uhh...I meant in a normal sword fight with no powers." Issei said.

"O-Oh, m-my mistake." Chachamaru said glancing away with an embarrassed look.

"Hahaha, it's cool Chachamaru-San." Issei chuckled. "We all make mistakes, it's apart of being alive."

"Hm..." Chachamaru nodded with a smile. "Issei-San."

"Yeah?" Issei said.

"I want to work on getting stronger, but for a gynoid this is kind of impossible for me because of my limiters, but I thought of a way, and it includes your Boosted Gear, could you, possible find the time to assist me with this?" Chachamaru asked.

"Wouldn't my Boosted Gear just overload your limiters?" Issei asked.

"As long as I unload the power quickly I will be fine." Chachamaru said.

"OK, but I really think you should let Azazel-Sensei assist you with the limiters as well." Issei said.

"I've already asked him if I could transfer my schematics to a computer for him, he's just waiting for one to arrive from the Grigori." Chachamaru said. "He said if he could get a look at them without taking me apart right away he could get a better understanding about my body."

"Ah, well when you want my help, just ask for it." Issei said.

"Haaa!" Xenovia slashed downward, knocking Kenshin on his back.

(poof!)

"Eh? !" Xenovia exclaimed in surprise as a hand slapped down on her shoulder.

"You need to be prepared for any trick the enemy could use." Kenshin said from behind her.

"Oi oi, Kenshin that wasn't very fair." Issei said.

"Relax, the clones physical traits are identical to my own. It just can't buff them with mana like I can." Kenshin said. "That said I could reinforce it with my Balance Breaker like I did against Vali. In any case as far as sword play goes you did great."

"Thank you." Xenovia nodded. "So when do we get to working on controlling Durandal?" She asked.

"I'm still looking for a barrier that won't fold like a bad hand in Hold 'em when we do train for that." Kenshin said. "Remember it's not just your power that will be trained, I have to protect myself too."

"Yes." Xenovia bowed respectfully. "Thank you for taking time out to help me."

"Oi oi." Kenshin waved his hand. "No need to bow, seriously it makes me feel weird." He checked his watch. "Hey, maybe you and Issei should head inside and check what you got for summons tonight, it's getting to be around that time."

"Right." Issei and Xenovia nodded and went inside.

"Is there anything for me?" Chachamaru said.

"Hm..." Kenshin took some papers out of a seal. "...No...I don't think so."

"Then is there anything you require me to do?" Chachamaru asked.

"Hm, go home and tell Evangeline I need to see her about something when she gets a chance." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Chachamaru said, teleporting back home.

Kenshin was about to enter the Occult Research Club room when he heard the brush rustling. He turned to find a blonde woman with hair styled into multiple drill curls. "Excuse me, is Rias-San in?"

"Who's asking?" Kenshin asked.

"Who's...it's me the Beast Tamer Kiyome Abe, the girl who helped you all with the nekomata's mating season." She said.

"Who?" Kenshin said with a confused look.

"Ugh." Kiyome sighed gruffly.

"Sorry, I just didn't remember I know the time isn't that far off, but everyone here excluding you has been through a lot. I can't be expected to remember someone who I saw one time for a grand total of about thirty minutes." Kenshin said.

"It's fine." Kiyome sighed. "Alright, are they in?"

"Yeah. Head on in." Kenshin said. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Kiyome said seeing Kenshin look off to the left.

"Do me a favor and tell Rias I had to look into something really quick." Kenshin said.

"Uhm, OK." Kiyome said as she walked by him. Kenshin left the area.

Kiyome meanwhile walked into Rias' office where the Gremory and her peerage were gathered with Kenshin's siblings, Tamamo and Alma. "Hm? What is it Abe-San?" Rias asked.

"I came to ask a favor." Kiyome said.

"Hold up, where's Kenshin, he was out there until just a bit ago." Yukari asked curiously.

"He said he had to look into something really quick." Kiyome answered.

"Tamamo, do I have any summons?" Kiyome turned and saw Granberia walk into the room.

"Oooh! A dragonkin!" Kiyome said.

"Uhh...yes?" Granberia said.

"Your kind is really rare these days! I must tame you!" Kiyome gushed.

"..." Granberia glowered at the beast tamer.

"She's already tamed by Kenshin." Tamamo said fanning herself with a smile.

"Uwaah! Then I must talk with him about where I could find another!" Kiyome said.

"Not possible." Granberia said.

"Eh?" Kiyome said.

"I'm the only one left." Granberia said. "Why are you so fixated on taming me anyway, that means defeating me in battle and no offense...but I'd destroy you."

"I'm a Beast Tamer, you wouldn't be fighting me directly." Kiyome said.

"Hmph, whatever." Granberia said. "I won't allow myself to be tamed anyway."

"Um, Kiyome-San, what are you here for? We're kind of getting sidetracked." Rias said.

"Oh! R-right." Kiyome said turning back to Rias. "I came to ask if I can borrow Issei-kun for a day."

"Eh?" Issei said. "What for?"

"My father's coming home soon and I need his help with something." Kiyome said.

"Hmn...I feel like rejecting your request, but I'll humor you and hear it out." Rias said.

"Bullying our Issei-kun won't be allowed you know?" Akeno said with a casual smile.

"Aren't you interested in his brother anyway?" Kiyome drawled, referring to Kenshin.

"Ufufufu." Akeno just giggled in response.

"This could turn into a flag for his death." Koneko said.

"E-Eh?" Issei paled.

"Oh relax, you just got out of a war, you've seen enough of those 'flags'." Tamamo said fanning herself.

"Haa, anyway. My father is returning home soon, and he's already sticking me in an arranged marriage." Kiyome said.

"Ah, I see, your family is a respected clan of beast tamers, with a long respected tradition. So he's already picked out your groom?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Kiyome said. "For this reason, I need Issei-kun to pose as my boyfriend. I've already told my father that I have one and while we have already been on one date. He agreed to break the negotiations off if he meets him and...I suddenly feel like I'm receiving hostility."

"Her boyfriend..." Asia said with a vexed look.

"Yeah, I know..." Irina said with a slight glare.

"..." Erubetie remained silent, but had a light, menacing aura around her.

"Grrrhhhh..." Sextum growled softly under her breath, the air around her getting colder.

In the Underworld, a glare suddenly appeared on Seekvaira Agares' face and she accidentally pulled off an arm on the mech figurine she was polishing. "Crap!" She cursed and popped it back on. "Haa..thank goodness it's on of those jointed ones that just snap back on." She sighed in relief. "I wonder why I suddenly felt like that...is someone trying to move on Issei?" She wondered.

How right you were Seekvaira, how right you were. Rias cleared her throat. "Well, honestly he is my servant, but those services aren't really mine to give. That belongs mostly to the angel, the human and my Bishop over there."

"_Hrmn...I guess she has a point." Erubetie thought. "I'll be able to see how we do together once I can go out. Being in the human world is annoying." She thought. _

"P-Please, I really need this, I don't want to marry someone I don't know!" Kiyome said with a desperate look.

"Haa..." Irina sighed then smiled. "Fine.

"Yes, after all Onee-Sama had Onii-Sama to break her out of her prior engagement." Asia said.

"Hrmn...I suppose that would be annoying." Sextum said. "If he wants to do it, we can't really say otherwise."

"I'll do it." Issei said.

"Haa thank you..." Kiyome sighed in relief.

"Alright, now even if his services in this regard aren't mine to give, he's still my servant and his time acting as such will be taken up helping you, so I require a price of my own." Rias said.

"Hey, as long as this works, I'll pay your price." Kiyome said.

"Very well. We will come with you. Tamamo, please tell Kenshin that I had a group task come up." Rias said.

"Actually Erubetie, Kazumi and Chachamaru don't have summons today, they could accompany you all as well." Tamamo said. "The latter two are at the house, shall I call them."

"If they want to come, I won't argue." Kiyome said.

"Yes, yeah..mhm...OK." Tamamo said. "Chachamaru's taking care of something for Kenshin, but she'll come, and Kazumi said she's been looking for a change of scenery for her pictures."

"Alright everyone, let's go." Rias said.

(Break)

_Meanwhile. _

"..." Kenshin was in the middle of town. He had felt a signature while talking with Kiyome. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, but he clear as day felt it and it was a signature he had not felt since he had first come to Kuoh, and that unnerved him.

"_If you want to choose to hate anyone, hate the God that put the Sacred Gear within you." _

"_You were about to attack the person on the ground, I will not allow that! I may be on my last legs but I'm far from dead. Leave now or face my wrath!" He recalled himself saying. _

He was currently trailing a woman with long black hair, she wore a dark red jacket with the letter P on it embroidered in gold. A white undershirt a red bow and a green skirt with a white stripe going around the bottom. "..." He walked up to her and clamped his hand down on her shoulder preventing her from running. She turned to him in shock.

"Keep walking." Kenshin said in a harsh tone.

The two turned into an alleyway where Kenshin grabbed her by the back of her shirt and leaped onto a rooftop. He threw her forward. She turned to him. "Wh-Who are you? !"

"Don't play dumb with me Amano Yuuma." Kenshin said. "Or should I say...Fallen Angel Raynare." He snapped his fingers and cast away her illusion revealing her Fallen Angel form.

"...So you know it's me. What tipped you off?" Raynare asked with a slight glare.

"I'd never forget the aura of someone I've crossed blades with." Kenshin said. "I don't know how you're back among the living, but if you don't tell me quickly I'll send you right back."

"Can you really do that? Isn't Issei still in there?" Raynare asked.

"No, he isn't." Kenshin said. "We broke our fusion a while ago."

"Well then, that makes killing you easy for me." Raynare said with a calm smirk.

"Heh, kill me you say? You must be delusional from spending so much time in the afterlife." Kenshin said smirking back at her. "Or maybe you've gotten stronger than Kokabiel...who knows." He held Kuroi Jigoku sheathed in front of him, grabbing it's hilt.

"Stronger than Kokabi-, please! You really think you're stronger than a member of the Grigori? !" Raynare laughed as she created a red spear of light and pointed it at him.

"Well, he may have been powering an explosion seal at the time, but I did beat him like a drum after he killed my sister." Kenshin said cracking his neck from side to side as he unsheathed his sword.

"!" Raynare's eyes widened at it. "Th...That's Ragnarok Kuroshi's sword! The Holy Canceler! Why do you have it? !"

"Why you ask? It is mine after all, why wouldn't I have my sword?" Kenshin asked.

"You aren't Ragnarok!" Raynare spat.

"Hmn...well maybe I should just go ahead and show you." Kenshin said. "...Balance Break."

"_**Balance Breaker! Elemental Overdrive!" **_

"!" Raynare stepped back, fear written on her face. "N-No...No way, y-you're the near spitting image of h-him." She stammered out.

"I am his reincarnation." Kenshin said. "Still think you can defeat me?"

"..." Raynare lowered her spear, before casting it away.

"Good." Kenshin said as he cast off his Balance Breaker and sheathed the sword. He appeared in front of her. "Now start talking."

"I-I don't know how I'm alive again, OK? !" Raynare said. "I just woke up in a hospital bed a few days ago with this outfit folded next to me. I've been trying to make sense of it all!"

"..." Kenshin stared at her, trying to find deceit in her words. He found none. "OK..assuming this is true. Do you remember everything?"

"Yes, I remember crossing paths with you after killing Issei." Kenshin wasn't sure why, but he saw a remorseful look appear on Raynare's face for a second. "Taking Asia's Sacred Gear." Again, a remorseful look for the same length of time. "Then I remember getting dusted by that red haired cunt!" Raynare said.

"..." Kenshin scowled.

"Wh-What?" Raynare said nervously, not wanting to incur his ire.

"That 'red haired cunt' as you just called her just so happens to be my fiancee now." Kenshin said.

"!" Raynare's eyes widened fearfully. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't let it happen again." Kenshin said. _"This woman...did she even want to do what she did?" Kenshin wondered. _

"Y-Yes." Raynare said.

"So you're as confused about this as I am." Kenshin said stroking his chin in thought.

"I am." Raynare said. "I mean, I am thankful to be alive again, but...I was dead...I don't get it."

"As someone who dances with death quite often I can sort of sympathize with you on that point." Kenshin said. "Ignore this."

Raynare watched as Kenshin set his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. "What are you...?"

"...I knew it." Kenshin sighed.

"What?" Raynare said.

"You're a Fallen Angel Homunculus." Kenshin said. "That body was crafted from the materials that make up a body, then given your DNA that the Grigori no doubt has on file and it took a few days to stabilize so you were left to rest in a hospital. Your soul returned to the body that housed your DNA and poof, here you are."

"It's that easy?" Raynare said.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "This HAS to be Azazel's doing."

"A-Azazel-Sama brought me back?" Raynare asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but I can't imagine why." Kenshin gruffly sighed. "By the way, you know he never wanted you to kill Sacred Gear wielders, right?"

"What? B-But I was told that he wanted Sacred Gears to research." Raynare said.

"OK, first. He prefers to see them used in action by their wielders. Hell he's gotten copious amounts of data from my sisters and I alone." Kenshin said. "Second, who told you this?"

"W-Well, I was...told this by Kokabiel. Raynare said a shiver running through her body as she mentioned the Fallen Angel Cadre

"That explains it. He wanted you to kill Sacred Gear users in Devil Territory to incite war. The Devils running the joint, Rias and Sona wouldn't take kindly to bodies dropping because of the supernatural and that would draw them out, Kokabiel would kill them because as we've seen before Rias and Sona would have easily handled you, and that would piss off their Satan siblings, and Kokabiel would have his war." Kenshin said.

"Oh my god..." Raynare said bowing her head. "...I...I literally killed them for no reason...just to save my own skin."

"..." Kenshin looked down at her. "You feel remorse for what you've done...and what do you mean save your own skin?"

"..." Raynare looked back up at him. "I...I lied about everything I said to Issei those cruel things, it was all an act to make him want to fight me over you who was stronger than he was. I had to...Kokabiel was threatening my life."

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"I...I never wanted to kill him. It...It was actually nice...what he did for me." Raynare said glancing away. "When I told him it was boring, or that I didn't think much of it, it was a lie."

"What you did scarred him. He couldn't form a meaningful relationship again for quite sometime because of you." Kenshin said.

"..." Raynare looked over at the setting sun. "He'll never take me back then. I hurt him far too much."

"..." Kenshin stared at her again. _"Wow...did she...actually reciprocate Issei's feelings the whole time, but...was unable to show it?" He thought. _

"Send me back." Raynare said.

"...No." Kenshin said shaking his head. "Come, we're going to talk to Azazel."

"!" Raynare was taken in by Kenshin's teleportation circle and they vanished.

"Hm?" Azazel looked up from his desk at his apartment as the two appeared. "So you found her."

"Azazel...what the shit?" Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Well I'm glad you did instead of Issei or someone else." Azazel said. "Despite your past experience with her, you'd be more suspicious as to why she's alive rather than angry that she is alive and offed her to protect Issei."

"Right whatever, now why?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm curious as well Azazel-Sama." Raynare said.

"Kenshin, outside of her situation with Kokabiel. She was a perfect servant to me." Azazel said. "When I found out Kokabiel threatened her, I was furious. I was always going to bring her back when we recovered the Homunculus Project from Forbesii."

"Even if it traumatized Issei and Asia?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Azazel closed his eyes. "Issei never knew this, but...Raynare practically adored him."

"...?" Kenshin glanced back at her.

"I..It's true." Raynare said. "I kind of found his antics charming, but within reason!" She defended with a flushed face.

"..." Kenshin looked back at Azazel. "You know if the two of them meet again...it won't be pretty."

"I realize this." Azazel said. "But...I'll take responsibility, but please Kenshin...as the Primordial of Life, at least let her have this second chance at life she's been given."

"Primordial of Life?" Raynare asked.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Fine, but anything she does to upset anyone is on her, I'll defend her if it's within reason, but if someone wants to off her because of something she does to hurt Issei, Asia, Rias or anyone else in the future, I won't interfere. She's going to have to start training if she doesn't want to get smacked around."

"I understand, thank you." Azazel said. "Raynare, please leave us."

"Y-Yes..." Raynare said walking out the door.

"...You see her as your daughter...don't you?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Azazel went silent for a moment. "...Yeah."

"I see, that explains it...no wonder you were pissed at Kokabiel when you found out." Kenshin said. "Fine, but remember. It's her problem to repair her relationship with Issei, I won't help her with it."

"I know." Azazel nodded before getting up. "Whelp, I gotta be going. I'm going to go ask Hikari if she wants to go somewhere tonight."

"..." Kenshin glared at him.

"Kenshin...you know my harems are mostly defunct right?" Azazel said.

"Look, Azazel...I know I'm kind of a dick about it, but Mom's been through enough grief romantically. She was interested in what turned out to be me when she was my age and I left her behind. She lost Dad in less than ideal circumstances...I just want her to make her choice at her own pace, and be happy with that...even if for whatever reason she chooses Issei or me."

"You? You wouldn't mind that kind of relationship with your own mother?" Azazel said.

"Remember when I told you I was attacked by a snake demon who paralyzed me in such a way that I could still feel everything she did to me and she took advantage of me to ease her lust? I ended up getting a case of gynophobia for a couple of weeks to a month because of it. Mom helped me get over it...and if Yukari wasn't available she would help me with heat cycles as well." Kenshin said.

"Huh...I see." Azazel said.

"I won't pursue her if that's what you're worried about." Kenshin said. "All I want is for her to be happy. Make her happy, and I'll be happy."

"Huh, I see." Azazel said. "Well I finally get why you're so protective over her...if she doesn't want to be in a harem, maybe I could make myself available as more of a..."

"Friend with Benefits? Hm, that's something you'll have to talk to her about." Kenshin shrugged. "Maybe Mom doesn't want to be with anyone at all and I'm blowing this slightly out of proportion, but I think she'd be open to that. If only to ease her own heat cycle lust. She's skipped quite a few."

"OK." Azazel said walking up to Kenshin. "Thanks. For Raynare."

"Yeah, and about my mother...the only reason I'm letting you close to her...is because I trust you, OK?" Kenshin said.

Azazel grinned. "Yeah, thanks again."

"Now, I need a favor." Kenshin said.

"What's up?" Azazel asked.

"The Abyssal Elemental Overdrive. The holy cancel effect isn't going to be all that useful in the future, I'd rather keep it on my sword, do you think you could find a way for me to to convert it to something? Preferably something that isn't a ripoff of Issei's Triana formation."

"Hm, I'll have to study it...maybe we should spar with you using it sometime so I can get some hands on experience." Azazel said.

"Hmn, Alright. Hope you can keep up old man." Kenshin chuckled.

"Hahahahaha, don't you worry about me kid." Azazel laughed. "Oh, here." He took Shin Tatsu's journal off his desk and handed it to Kenshin. "It seems before he died he left a final entry, and it's directed to you."

"...?" Kenshin took the journal. "To me?"

"Yeah." Azazel said. "Go ahead, read it when you get a chance."

"..." Kenshin nodded and bid him adieu, warping to his room. "Huh?" He said, surprised to find Grayfia of all people there. "Grayfia? What brings you here?"

"Well, I came to ask a favor of you to be fulfilled in the future." Grayfia said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"When Millicas comes of age, do you think you'd be open to becoming his instructor in combat?" Grayfia asked.

"...?" Kenshin stared at her. "Umm...sure? But why ask so early?"

"With Rizevim now known to be living, Sirzechs and I don't know what may happen. If something happens to us, we want to be sure to have someone to instruct him on how to defend himself and we thought...who better than his hero?" Grayfia smiled.

"W-Wow...I'm honored." Kenshin said. "I'll do it."

"Hmh." Grayfia nodded.

"Also...do you know that Sirzechs might have already found someone?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, it's the sister of the head of the Belphagor clan." Grayfia said. "Sirzechs told me about her yesterday."

"Ah I see." Kenshin nodded. "Any luck finding one for yourself?"

"Mm..I have an idea, but I'm not at liberty to divulge at this time." Grayfia said with a musing look.

"OK...?" Kenshin said.

"Thank you for your acceptance, I must be going." Grayfia said.

"Have a nice day." Kenshin waved.

Grayfia left and Kenshin sat on his bed and opened up the journal. He flipped it to the last page. It read.

_Kenshin, if you're reading this...then I am already dead._

_When you didn't come back to the River of Time with your sister, our hearts dropped. Then Ryuujin left, when he did I was no longer technically obligated to remain at that post. I knew Yukari needed my help, but...my homeworld needed it more, so I left her as well. _

_No matter what Yama told you, the Youkai Revolution was my fault...I'm the one who let things deteriorate like they did. I should have...I should have tried to reach out to Forbesii while he was still young, get him to see that I was not responsible for his home's destruction. I tried to amend things by letting him kill me, but by then he was far too gone. _

_If you have defeated him, then congratulations...and thank you. _

_Honestly Kenshin, after Forbesii I never wanted to take on another student...I didn't want to chance the same thing happening again, but as I trained you and your sister...I saw another possibility, the possibility for peace to finally have it's day. Odd...that it came from someone who came from the past you did, but...I guess when I really think about it, it's not all that odd._

_I had a wonderful time mentoring you and Yukari, and I entrust my ambition for peace to you. _

_Your Former Master. _

_Shin Tatsu. _

"..." A tear drop hit the page, just under Shin Tatsu's name. "Shin..." Kenshin said wiping his eyes before closing the book. "I'll try my damnedest to make you proud."

"I think he already would be."

"?" Kenshin turned to find Evangeline. "Evangeline? I know I asked you to come find me, but.."

Evangeline sat down next to him. "I think Shin Tatsu...and hell even Ragnarok would be proud of you."

"You think so?" Kenshin asked.

"Know so." Evangeline corrected both him and herself. "As you know, I've never been much for peace, because I was usually on the wrong end of it, being a Shinso Vampire, hell just being a vampire."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Before I met the Rikudou guys, I was kinda the same..."

"Can't blame you." Evangeline said. "But...you know Kenshin. You feel like someone, I wouldn't mind following on that path."

"Evangeline..." Kenshin stared at her with a surprised look. "I never got the chance to say this before, but...I'm sorry you weren't able to have a more direct hand in Hottan's defeat." Kenshin said.

"..." Evangeline shook her head. "It's quite alright, as long as he was defeated, it was enough for me."

"I see. Evangeline, I know this might have come up before, but I thought you were still holding a grudge against me." Kenshin said.

"I've gotten over it." Evangeline said. "The truth is, we were both haunted by the events caused by your disappearance." She looked over at him. "I never said it out loud until I spat it at the Demon King, but...those girls had really grown on me when they died."

"..." Kenshin looked out the window.

"You're thinking about Negi aren't you?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do when I see her again...do I have it in me to fight her like that?" Kenshin said.

"When it's time, we'll figure that out." Evangeline said.

"Yeah." Kenshin smiled. "You know...it's actually kinda nice, having a normal conversation with you."

"Hmn." Evangeline smiled back. "It is."

"Hey, Evangeline...did you...know that Nagi was married when you found him?" Kenshin asked.

"I did, I thought I could tempt him, but...it was just hubris I suppose." Evangeline said.

"Yeah...I don't think anything would have broken those two apart." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Evangeline said. "So! You called me up here, what is it?"

"Oh, I had just noticed your blood stores were running a little low, so I had some drawn a couple of days ago." Kenshin said pulling out a cooler.

"Thanks, but..I think I'd rather have it from the source right now." Evangeline said.

"? !" Kenshin watched as Evangeline mounted him and pulled his shirt off, licking his collarbone and left trap muscle before sinking her fangs into it. "Agh..." Kenshin gasped softly in pain. He felt Evangeline's left hand holding him by the back of his neck, her right hand on his side.

"Mmhh..." Evangeline moaned softly in content as Kenshin's blood hit her tongue.

"_...I..Is she grinding herself against me?" Kenshin thought feeling Evangeline's chest shifting against him_

"_Oh..it's been too long since I last fed like this..." Evangeline thought in a daze. _

Evangeline fed on him for about five minutes before her fangs retracted. "Evangeline?" Kenshin said.

"Zzzz...zzzz...zzzz..." Evangeline snored softly.

The door opened and Chachamaru walked in. "Oh?" She said. "She must have been really hungry."

"Y-Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Well, I'll take her." Chachamaru said pulling Evangeline into her arms in a cradle.

Kenshin watched her leave his room with Evangeline. He healed his bite wound and laid down. "Well, that was weird. I guess I'll just lay down and get some rest. Feels like she took quite a bit anyway."

He laid down and was out like a light in minutes.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Sorry this took awhile. Been dealing with a lot of stuff, like getting sick after hurting myself

Kenshin: Jeez you're just running into crap left and right huh?

Draconis: Yup, anyway. Raynare's been reintroduced...I chose to make her remorseful of her actions and being threatened by Kokabiel because it made sense to me and next time we start Kiyome's request and wrap up more side stories. I'll probably be on volume 14 in a couple of chapters as I can't really do all the DX side stories.

Footnote

(1 ) I need to find someone to tsukkomi Issei when he's being a pervert other than Koneko. Looking like it might be Erubetie.

See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	71. Tamers, Shopping, and the Fallen

Draconis: Whew...finally we're back

Kenshin: Dude, you posted a few days ago.

Draconis: With a chapter that was done WEEKS ago. (A/N (French Voice) One Month Later...)

Kenshin: Oh right.

Raynare: (filing nails) So...um..what am I going to be doing exactly?

Draconis: Right now, I'm figuring out how to have you and Issei run into each other. You know, the thing that 'won't be pretty'

Raynare: (Winces) O-Oh.

Draconis: (turns head and sees Issei approaching from down the hall) Crap, you two need to get lost. Out the window

Kenshin: On it, come on Stripper Angel (The two jumped out the window.)

Raynare: S-Stripper Angel? !

Issei: Hey, uh weren't you just talking to people?

Draconis: Myself? I was mulling ideas around out loud.

Issei: (stares) Um...OK?

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 71

Tamers, Shopping and the Fallen

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

It was Saturday as Issei, Rias, her peerage as well as Kenshin's made their way to Kiyome Abe's home. "Huh, you'd think I'd have noticed this during my early morning flights around Kuoh." Kenshin said.

"Y-You fly around Kuoh early in the morning? !" Issei said. "So that newspaper article was about you? !"

"There was an article?" Kenshin asked. "Great, something for me to do after this is settled."

"Agh..." Issei grunted.

"Did you forget to set the illusion over yourself?" Yukari asked.

"I guess." Kenshin shrugged. Yukari shook her head, slightly exasperated.

"Aah, thanks for coming." Everyone looked ahead to see Kiyomi standing at the front door of the mansion they were all walking up to.

"Does anyone live modestly around here?" Granberia mumbled to herself. "Just castles and mansions wherever we go."

"Is that a problem?" Alma whispered.

"I can kind of see what she means. It is kind of annoying." Erubetie answered quietly.

"Meh." Kazumi shrugged.

"I don't care either way." Evangeline shrugged with Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari and Tamamo all nodding while Chachamaru didn't react.

"Follow me." Abe said. "Oh, Kenshin-San did you find what you were checking into?"

"Yes, though I'm not at liberty to say what it was." Kenshin said.

"Well was it a threat at least? That much I'd like to know." Kiyomi asked. "I mean I'd like to know if I should get my beasts ready."

"No, you and everyone else are fine. If need be I can take care of it myself." Kenshin said.

"Eh? Kenshin you never did tell me anything about that." Rias said.

"...You didn't ask?" Kenshin said, Rias sweatdropped and giggled in response.

"I guess I didn't...well if you say you can handle it, I'm inclined to trust you." Rias said.

"Thank you." Kenshin nodded with a smile.

Kiyomi led them to an indoor pool where everyone changed into swimsuits. "Uuuoohohoho...!" Issei gushed seeing Rias, Akeno, Irina, Sextum among others on display.

"Thanks for not setting out some kind of skimpy piece for me." Granberia said wearing a pair of trunks and a jacket without sleeves.

"Well I figured something like a bikini wouldn't suit you." Kiyomi said. Granberia nodded.

"And thank you as well, for not even bothering." Erubetie said.

"Mm, well slimes love water anyway so why interfere with their connection to it." Abe said.

Erubetie smiled. "Indeed. You're very well versed in Youkai natures."

"_It's true, she is." Undine noted. _

"Well then thank you for finding one that suits my needs." Alma said embracing Kenshin and Issei from behind.

"Hehehe, well Succubi love showing themselves off so I figure that you wouldn't be any different!" Kiyomi said.

"Too true!" Alma giggled.

"Can that even be called a swimsuit. You've only got a couple of pasties on your chest and a string on the bottom." Miyuki drawled.

"Yes, well you should have worn something to showcase your better half too~" Alma giggled as she moved over to Miyuki, her hands copping a blatant feel on her fellow Rook's backside.

"Uwah! Get your hands off there!" Miyuki shouted, her face darkening a few shades of red.

"Ara? Are you sensitive here?" Alma said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Miyuki whined as the Succubus Queen started massaging her butt.

Issei and Kenshin turned to Gasper who was also wearing a cute looking swimsuit. "...You know you didn't have to wear that." Issei drawled.

"Iyaan! If I didn't, my breasts would be seen and something strange would happen!" Gasper squeaked.

"Who would be interested in men's breasts? !" Issei snapped.

"Gay men into big Grizzly Bears or hairy fat guys, Gay men in general, and Rodney Carrington(1 )." Kenshin answered.

"...?" Issei, Gasper, Rias and Yukari all stared at Kenshin oddly.

"Um..I get the first two, but..." Issei said.

"I'm confused." Gasper said.

"Who is the third person?" Rias asked.

"...Never mind..." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"_I wasn't expecting an American Comedy reference, but given the situation it is apt." _Yukari thought patting Kenshin on the back. "Remember where we are..." She whispered.

"Yeah no kidding." Kenshin said.

"Wait, why would gay men be into tits in general?" Issei asked.

"Eh, I knew a gay dude who did." Kenshin shrugged.

"Oh." Issei said.

"Everyone come over here." Abe said.

Everyone crowded around the table and Abe started explaining what her father wanted Issei to do in order to break off the engagement. Kenshin muttered about it being a battle reminiscent of a popular game.

"Um..." Kenshin turned his head as Issei started training with Kiyome's beasts. As he did, Irina approached him. "Um...hey...Kenshin.." Irina said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"Could I pull you aside for a bit?" Irina asked.

"What's up?" Kenshin said as he followed Irina a short distance away.

"Ummm..." Irina shifted around uncomfortably. "Do...do you think you could teach me how to be impure?"

"...Huh? !" Kenshin exclaimed with a blush.

"N-Not like that!" Irina blushed.

"Then..what?" Kenshin asked.

"I...I want you to show me, how to be impure, for Issei-kun." Irina said, blushing a bit. (2 )

"Hmmm?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "Why? Wouldn't you rather learn such a thing from Issei himself?"

"Well..." Irina glanced away. "I...would like to know as much as I can so I can keep his gaze focused on me."

"...Heheheheheh..." Kenshin chuckled. "Irina...you kinda remind me of Negi...she wanted to do whatever she could for me...just like you're trying to do with Issei."

"So, will you help me?" Irina asked.

"Well your problem isn't that you're pure, honestly if Issei and I were to comment on you, that'd be one of your charm points." Kenshin said. "It's more that you're afraid of committing lewd actions for fear of falling. A legitimate gripe seeing as you enjoy being of service to Michael. You're also the only person in our entire group that has to worry about such a thing. You can't even really kiss him deeply without purifying your thoughts first and I'd imagine you don't like the idea of that doorknob in your left pocket being figuratively super glued to your hand."

"No, I don't." Irina glanced down at it.

"Still, why ask me?" Kenshin asked.

"Well you're pretty good at managing yourself. I mean I think lesser men would have caved from all the flirting and teasing you endure." Irina giggled.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Well then, if I speak on your problem objectively...Try not to worry about falling so much. As long as your intentions are pure, you shouldn't have to worry about being all lovey-dovey with Issei."

"I suppose..." Irina said.

"But can I also add something?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Irina said.

"Would falling really be so bad? I mean with the Alliance in place. It's not like you wouldn't still be able to help Michael." Kenshin said.

"...It's more my family and Michael-Sama together." Irina said.

"Aaah." Kenshin nodded. "Well, I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Irina said as Kenshin started walking away. "Um, Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"I...never got a chance to say this, but...thank you, for saving Issei-kun's life." Irina said.

"Weren't you the one who compared it to a tragedy?" Kenshin said with an amused laugh.

"W-Well! I didn't think I'd see him in person again!" Irina huffed.

"Heheh, I know, I'm just messing with you." Kenshin snickered.

(break)

_Later that day_

"Soo...if Issei just needs to beat her father in a tamer duel, why did all of us bother coming?" Granberia asked.

"I'd imagine this was just an excuse for us to get out of the house." Yukari drawled.

"I guess." Granberia said with a sigh.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Koneko said looking up at the sky.

"Seriously. It was sunny not even a few hours ago." Miyuki said.

The sound of a horse galloping was heard and a man riding a horse drawn wagon pulled in. The man stepped out to reveal a fierce looking man wearing a cape and a helmet with a horn on it. "And number one on the 'Trying Too Hard" list." Kenshin drawled.

"So you're the insolent one trying to date my daughter." He said seeing Kiyomi wrap her arms around Issei's one.

"..." Issei stared at the man. _"Jeez! His voice is so thick and intimidating." _He felt someone jabbing him in the shoulder. He turned to find Kenshin with one of his smokes lit up.

"Calm down. He's not going to hurt you. This is supposed to be a tamer duel, not a fight." Kenshin said.

"You're not intimidated by him?" Kiyomi asked.

"Please, that helmet, the cape. He's adorable if anything." Evangeline snorted.

"Excuse you?" Kiyomi's Father said.

"What? It's not like she's not right." Kenshin drawled, exhaling smoke.

"Kenshin, what are you...?" Rias asked.

"Eh, selfishness plays a part here, but I sent a request for aid from this guy's clan of beast tamers. We received none, which to me is like a figurative middle finger." Kenshin said.

"..." Kiyomi's Father cleared his throat. "I was not in when the request arrived. When I arrived I had heard the Youkai Revolution was over. I sent my apologies to the Demon Queen already."

"Aah, I was not aware of that. Then I extend my own apologies." Kenshin said. "In case you're wondering I was the former Vice Commander. That's why I was making a sort of big deal out of it."

"Wait, is that what you were doing when you were gone for a couple of weeks? !" Kiyomi blanched looking at Issei.

"Uh...hehehe, yeah." Issei said.

"No hard feelings then?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes Yes. Now..." Kiyomi's Father turned back to Issei who shirked back. "If you lose to me you will cease dating my daughter immediately."

"I understand." Issei nodded.

"Very well, the first is the land battle, come on out!" Kiyomi's Father shouted.

A large yeti covered in scars leaped onto the rectangular battlefield that had been formed while they were talking. "Whoa, that male snow gorilla's badass." Issei said.

"That's Christie's older sister Stephanie." Kiyomi said.

"That's a girl? !" Issei said.

"A woman." Chachamaru corrected.

"R-Right." Issei said.

"So, it's a battle of Yuki-Onna's." Koneko said.

"Unfortunate ones, but yes." Tamamo said.

"Unfortunate?" Akeno said as a smaller yeti moved in front of Issei and Kiyomi.

"Sometimes youkai are born with odd little quirks. Like Lamias could be born with the snake part on top, or kitsune could be born more fox like than intended." Tamamo said. "Or a tiger youkai could be born more tiger like than intended. Case in point. Akatama's stepsister Shirotama is the type of Yuki-Onna Issei's thinking about when the youkai type is mentioned to him, yet these are not."

"We prefer the Unfortunate ones because their strengths are usually higher." Kiyomi's Father said.

"Aaah, so that's it." Issei said.

"Now, do the drumming Stephanie!" Kiyomi's Father ordered

"You do it as well Christie." Issei said.

Stephanie started beating on her chest while Christie rushed forward. "O-Oi!" Issei said.

"Huh, looks like you need more badges." Kenshin said.

"That's the Yuki Onna's secret Technique. The Snow Clone." Koneko said.

The clones slammed into Stephanie, knocking her to the ground. "Ngh...you're pretty good. Giving the order to clone underneath the order to drum."

"_No, you're totally wrong! She acted on her own!" Issei thought. _

"Well then. Stephanie! Use the Frozen Beat to Death Stick!" Kiyomi's Father ordered.

"...What kind of a name is that?" Yukari drawled.

The larger gorilla reached into the backpack it was wearing and took out a giant banana which it then froze and tossed into the air. Christie leaped after it, her clones disappearing. "Match Number one to Kiyomi's Father." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Issei said glancing at him

Stephanie tackled Christie out of the battle arena. "See? She was wide open." Kenshin said.

"R-Right..." Issei sweatdropped. "I think he was just screwing with me earlier."

Kiba nodded, having been the one picked to officiate the match. "Match one to Kiyomi-San's father." Kiba said.

"Fufufu. Absurd. I cannot permit you to date my daughter at this rate." Kiyomi's Father said with a fearless smirk.

"Alright, next is the sea battle portion." Kiba said as they all walked to the pool.

"Right, Go Estleena!" Issei said as a tuna with legs made it's way toward the pool.

(Splash!)

Only for the pool to be taken over by a large shark with legs. "Is that supposed to be a megalodon?" Kenshin wondered.

"Alright begin!" Kiba said.

"..." Everyone watched as neither fish made a move.

"..." Kiyomi's Father nudged his shark. "...Oh...I guess it would die if it didn't keep swimming."

"It's a saltwater fish in a freshwater pool!" Kenshin and Tamamo both snapped comically. "This was the only god damn result!"

"The...second match goes to Issei-kun..." Kiba sweatdropped.

"...Um...the Tuna's dead too." Alma said.

"Too late, match has already been called." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later._

_In the Nearby Mountains. _

The sky battle was about to begin, but Kiyomi's avian beast, Takahashi was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Issei said looking around.

"Oh dear...I think he might have gotten lost." Kiyomi sighed.

"Lost? !" Issei said.

"He's...always been kind of airheaded." Kiyomi sighed.

"Hm...well if he's not here, I suppose I could allow a substitute." Kiyomi's Father said. "However, sky beasts only."

"Hmm..." Issei turned his head toward Kenshin.

"Forget it. I'm not being party to this absurdity any longer than I need to." Kenshin said.

"You don't want to fight something? !" Issei blanched.

"Ara, if you need an emergency fill in. I suppose I could step in."

Kenshin and Issei turned to Alma who was flapping her Succubus wings. "You don't mind?" Kenshin asked.

"Not at all. I could stand a decent chance to stretch my wings out." Alma said.

"Alright. If you don't care." Issei said.

"Hmn?" Kiyomi's Father said. "You're not going to be able to follow the action very well." He said.

"I'll fly after you." Issei said uncasing his devil wings.

"Alright, the final match, begin!" Kiba said.

Alma shot forward, slamming her fist into the ominous looking bird that Kiyomi's father was riding. It started dropping like a rock. "Ara?" She flew down and grabbed hold of Kiyomi's father and his horse and set them on the ground. "Ara, how disappointing...it was barely a work out."

"Uhm..." Kiba stared at her. "The winner is Issei-kun."

"Well old man, that's that." Kenshin said. "You lose."

"Erg..." Kiyomi's Father grunted. "Fine...it's your win boy, you are permitted to date my daughter, I will cancel the engagement."

"Alright!" Kiyomi cheered, embracing Issei tightly.

"_Ohohohohoho! Those soft oppai are pressing against meeee!" Issei thought with a slight nosebleed. _

"Hey, Issei-kun, why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" Kiyomi said with a smile.

"U-Um..." Issei said feeling Irina's, Asia's, Sextum's, Chachamaru's, Kazumi's, and Erubetie's eyes on him.

"...Haa..." All of them except Erubetie sighed. "Go ahead." They said with a smile.

"Haa, well...I guess I'll have to get used to fighting for time." Kiyomi sighed with a smile.

(break)

One Gasper Vladi was having a very strange day. The day after Issei helped Kiyomi with her problem, to which he promised her a date afterward. Anyway, he woke up in his apartment that he shared with Yuuto Kiba, who had also come out of his room...but something was definitely different about him. He had long flowing blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and everything about his physical features had become more...feminine in nature.

Yuuto Kiba had become a woman. "A-Ano, Y-Yuuto-Sempai..." Gasper said twiddling his thumbs.

"Hm? Gasper-kun? What is it?" She said with a soft voice. "And, Yuuto? My name is Yumi remember?" She said with a smile.

"...?" Gasper tilted his head curiously. _"Does she not remember being a male?" He thought. _

"Come on Gasper-kun. We have to get ready for school." Yumi said.

"O-OK." Gasper said.

It only got weirder after they left. They had went to Issei's house, only for the door to be answered by a scantily clad man with purple hair tied into two pony tails. _"Alma Elma-San?" Gasper thought. _

"Oh? Yumi-Chan, if you and the cutie there are here for everyone you missed them." He said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Thanks anyway Aruma-kun." Yumi said.

"Hehe, anytime, by the way Gran wants another rematch, this time he wants to test your Garm against his Ares." Aruma said.

"_I guess Gran is Granberia-San." _Gasper thought, imagining a male Granberia...which surprisingly didn't take much effort. She was kind of the youkai warrior equivalent of a tomboy, so he imagined bigger muscles and more defined masculine features as well as a few inches taller. _"I wonder if Tamamo-San and Erubetie-San are affected?" Gasper thought. _

As if on cue a voice called out. "Aruma, who is it?"

A couple of bishounen one with short blonde hair wearing Tamamo's kimono and had nine fluffy tails swaying behind him, and the second was deep blue slime man.

"Oh Tama-Chan, Eru-Chan. It's just Yumi-Chan and Gasper-Chan." Aruma said.

"Oh. Yeah you just missed them." Tama said.

"You should probably be going." Eru nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Yumi said.

It got even stranger for the crossdressing vampire when he got to school. He noticed a pair of males waiting for them, one with short red hair and another with short purple hair. He almost called the red head Kenshin until he noticed that this one had green eyes. _"Yukari-Sempai?" _

"Hello Yuri-kun." Yumi said gesturing to the redhead.

"Get up late?" Yuri replied. "Sona asked Miyu and I to wait out here for you."

"I see, my apologies." Yumi said.

"It's cool." Miyu said blowing a bubble gum bubble.

"Are they here?" They turned to find a young man with short white hair and dull brown eyes walking up to them.

"Yes Yes Sextum they're here." Miyu said.

"Good lets head in." Sextum nodded.

The day progressed like any other. However around lunch time Gasper happened to walk up to the second floor and saw a bit of a spectacle.

"Ryuuko-Chan!" He saw one of the perverted Trio members come up behind a girl with long red hair that was styled into two thick loops in the back and grab her chest. He glanced over at Issei who was unchanged and was shaking his head in exasperation.

"_Huh...so Issei-Sempai is unchanged as well." Gasper thought. _

"Matsuda...what the hell do you think you're doing...?" The girl, named Ryuuko said with a thinly veiled tone of anger.

"E-Eeeh..." Matsuda shirked back as Ryuuko turned to him.

"I told you man, you were just going to piss her off." Issei said.

"Murayama-Chan, Katase-Chan, can I borrow one of your bokkens?" Ryuuko said turning to a girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and another with short pink hair.

"Sure, wail on him good Ryuuko-Chan." Katase said with a carefree smile as she tossed Ryuuko her bokken. "Just give it back when you're done."

"I'll pay for a replacement if I break it off in his ass." Ryuuko said opening her eyes revealing the right iris was blue while the left was a gold color.

"_Kenshin-Sempai?" Gasper thought. _

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Ryuuko said.

"Hiii!" Matsuda took off.

Ten seconds passed and Ryuuko chased him down. "Get your ass over here Matsuda! This practice sword needs a pedestal!"

Issei turned to Katase. "Look I know we don't see eye to eye a lot, but you know you're not getting that back right?"

"Yes, I know. Oh well." Katase shrugged.

"Well lets at least keep up with them." Murayama said.

"Eh, I already know how this ends." Issei shrugged.

"Same here." Motohama said.

"Hey! Did I miss them? !" A male figure with short red hair ran past Gasper and up to the four of them.

"We're going to follow after them Kazuto-kun. Come on." Katase said.

"Sweet, hey Issei I got some pictures for you to look at later too." Kazuto said with a grin.

"Lookin' forward to it." Issei said as Kazuto, Katase and Murayama left.

(break)

_After School_

Gasper walked into the Occult Research Club room after school and found it was also full of men. "Ah! Gasper you are finally here." The red haired bishounen at the desk said.

"_That's obviously Chief Rias." Gasper thought. "That tall figure, the scarlet hair, the deep blue green eyes. She's just as handsome as a man as she is beautiful as a girl." He thought. _

"Hm? Oh, would you like some tea as well Gasper?" Another Bishounen with dark hair asked.

"_That's Akeno-Sempai. She...he looks really cool." Gasper thought. _

"Oi Gasper, you're a man aren't you, act like one unless you want me to cut you in half."

"What about you Xenovia-kun, you usually laze about. Is that supposed to be manly? Besides I'm pretty sure Yuri, Issei and Ryuuko would stop you."

"Yeah Yeah Asia.." Xenovia said.

Xenovia had turned into an athletic male with a six pack while Asia had become more tender and had thinner facial features.

"Hey! Xenovia, Asia! I finally got a hold of the copy of Samurai Vatican! Oda Nobuna who we all." A brown haired male said walking into the room.

"Irina stop! No spoilers!" Xenovia shouts.

"Seriously, we haven't got to read it yet!" Asia pouted.

"S-Sorry." Irina said with an abashed expression.

Gasper turned away from them and looked around. _"I wonder what Koneko looks like? Was she affected too? Is she a cute boy now?" Gasper thought. _

(crunch, crunch)

"Huh?" Gasper looked around as he heard a crunching noise. He found a large man with white hair, cat ears and a tail. _"No...don't tell me!" He thought. _

Rias walked up to him and chuckled. "Eating the bones again Daineko-Sama? Aren't you getting too much protein and calcium?" He asked.

"..." Daineko merely grunted in response.

"I'm here~!" Everyone turned to find Issei and Yumi walking in.

"OK. When Ryuuko and her peerage arrives we can begin." Rias said.

"Um, she's still hunting Matsuda." Issei said with a wary chuckle.

"..." Rias let out a sigh. "Why do they insist in provoking her?" She opened up a communication circle. "Ryuuko."

"What? I'm eating." Ryuuko said. "I had to skip lunch to sheathe a kendo stick in some pervert's ass."

"...Please tell me you didn't." Rias said.

"No. I just kicked him around a few times with no power." Ryuuko said. "Can you blame me? They keep grabbing my tits and ass. I'm getting damn sick of it."

"I know, I know, but could you gather your peerage and come to the clubroom?" Rias asked.

"Yeah Yeah I'm on it." Ryuuko said.

A few moments later Ryuuko, Tama, Hikari who was unchanged, Evangeline who was the same. Gran, who didn't look much different from Granberia, Yuri, Miyuki, Aruma, Eru, Kazuto and Chachamaru who was also unchanged came into the room. _"Huh, Hikari-San, Evangeline-Sensei and Chachamaru-San are unchanged." Gasper thought. _

"'Sup." Ryuuko said digging her pinky into her left ear.

"Well now that you're here we can begin." Rias said.

"But why did you need all of us?" Yuri asked. "Over half of us don't even attend this school." Aruma, Tama, Gran, Eru, Chachamaru and Evangeline all nod.

"Yes, but it would be easier to hand out duties if you're all gathered, would it not?" Rias asked.

Ryuuko shrugged. "Whatever...Haa..." She unbuttoned the top two buttons on her uniform top. "These damn uniforms do nothing for my body heat."

"Woo take it off Ryuuko!" Xenovia said.

"Yeah you like that don't you, ya impregnating maniac." Ryuuko said with an annoyed smirk.

"?" Gasper looked Ryuuko over, finally getting a good look at the genderswapped Kenshin who just lit up a smoke. _"Huh...I see Kenshin-Sempai retains his strength and aptitude for training even when he's been turned into a girl. His...er...her body is incredibly toned, and while she doesn't have the perfect hourglass figure she still has a body a lot of women would kill to have...and her chest and hips are about the size and tone of Chief's." _

"Hmmmm?" Ryuuko turned to Gasper. "Ya seem something you like?"

"E-Eh? !" Gasper blushed. "N-No! I-I mean I was just admiring how well you seem to take care of yourself, and how it reflects in how you look."

"Heheheh." Ryuuko walked over and pet Gasper's head. "Easy, I was just teasing, but you know I train constantly, that should be no surprise."

"R-Right...I-I've just been kind of out of it today." Gasper nodded.

"Oh? Are you OK Gasper-kun?" Akeno asked.

"I-I'm fine." Gasper said.

"Anyway..." Rias cleared his throat. "Let's begin for the day. The winter festival is coming up and we need to decide on something to do for it. Ryuuko, you and your peerage can help out right?"

"Well I don't know if Gran and Eru can, but everyone else should have no problem." Ryuuko said.

"You must remember our appearances." Eru said.

"Hn." Gran grunted.

"Yes Yes." Rias said. "But anyway, any ideas."

Issei raised his hand while saying. "Let's do a Oppai cafe with an ero photo shoot."

"Ah, that's a good idea Issei." Xenovia said.

"No way, it's too indecent!" Asia complained.

"You know, if we can pull it off we'll bring it a ton of profit." Akeno said.

"Still, the only people that can actually become the maids are Ryuuko, Yumi, Hikari, Evangeline and Chachamaru." Rias said.

"Well, if everyone wants me to do it, I might be able to." Yumi said with a baffled expression.

"I don't care." Chachamaru said with a neutral expression.

"Hell no." Evangeline, Hikari and Ryuuko said.

"Why not?" Xenovia asked.

"Because." Evangeline grunted.

"My body is only for a few men to see." Hikari said.

"I ain't in the business of giving pervs fapping fuel." Ryuuko said. "I get enough attention from them as it freakin' is."

"Awww..." Issei said. "I was looking forward to seeing some maid costumes that exposes those oppai a lot." He finished with a depraved expression.

"Already forgot the last time?" Ryuuko said cracking her knuckles.

"Ryuuko-kun, could you please stop, he's just a growing young man with urges." Yumi said.

"..." Ryuuko furrowed her brow. "You baby him too much. Besides I thought you and the Student Council Vice President had a thing going anyway."

"A-Ah..." Yumi's face turn a deep shade of red.

"..." Ryuuko grinned while exhaling smoke. "I knew it, you and Tsubaki are knocking boots. He put a bun in the oven yet?"

"R-Ryuuko!" Yumi cried out in embarrassment.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ryuuko laughed.

"Ryuuko, that's enough." Yuri said chopping his twin sister on top of the head.

"Gah, alright alright." Ryuuko said rubbing her head.

"Still it's not like we have the numbers for such a thing, even if we could get Evangeline, Hikari and Ryuuko to agree to it." Rias said.

"Well isn't that yours and Ryuuko's own faults for recruiting a bunch of men into your peerages, I mean people keep joking about Ryuuko having a reverse harem." Akeno said.

"Yeah screw them." Ryuuko huffed.

"Oh come on Ryuuko-Chan, a reverse harem sounds fun." Aruma teased.

"Gee I wonder why." Ryuuko said glaring in annoyance at the Incubus.

The club room emptied out until only Rias and Ryuuko remained. "Why do you have to keep raising hell?" Rias asked.

Ryuuko crossed her hands behind her head with a grin. "Awh come on you know you know love that about me."

"That's beside the point." Rias said, but a smile was on his face as they walked over and sat on the couch.

"So your parents still griping at you?" Ryuuko asked.

"Yes. Even though you've made it clear as day that you will not bear a child until everything's been settled." Rias said.

"Well yeah, I'm not getting put on the shelf for nine months until I know I can afford it." Ryuuko said. "So, sorry...you don't get to put anything in the oven until then." Ryuuko said kissing Rias on the cheek.

"Hahaha, a shame." Rias said wrapping his arm around Ryuuko.

"That said, we sure could have fun trying." Ryuuko said with a laugh.

"Hmhmhm, indeed." Rias said stroking Ryuuko's cheek.

Meanwhile Gasper bumped into Azazel who had also been transformed into a woman, who was currently arguing with Hikari. "What the fuck is wrong with you? !" Hikari snapped.

"I was running a test!" Azazel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but your test made everyone forget who they really are!" Hikari said. "Because I had to seal their memories!"

"Oh come on Hikari, is it really so bad?" Azazel said.

Hikari grabbed Azazel by the scruff of 'her' jacket and started shaking 'her' back and forth. "I am not getting used to having two sons and one daughter when before it was the reverse you mad scientist jackass! Just today I nearly called Kenshin by his birth name...the name _**I**_ gave him, five times! Instead of that name you got from an anime!"

"OK OK OK!" Azazel said. "I'll fix this!"

"Good." Hikari said letting Azazel go who then ran off.

"So, um...Azazel-Sensei was the cause of this." Hikari turned to find Gasper.

"Huh? You have your memories?" Hikari asked.

"U-Uh huh..." Gasper said.

"Oh my god I missed one...well I guess it makes sense that I missed you. You look like a girl already and you're damn good at hiding when you want to be." Hikari said with a sigh. "But yeah, Azazel is the cause of this issue we've been having."

"Is it reversible?" Gasper asked.

"Azazel better hope it is." Hikari said with a growl.

"Umm...no offense Hikari-San, but...how are you able to threaten Azazel like that? I mean...he is leagues stronger than you." Gasper said.

"Aaah, but you forget Gasper. I'm the one who cooks his food, food that I might add he's grown rather fond of." Hikari said. "In layman's terms...you don't piss off the person who prepares your food."

"Uuuu..." Gasper shivered at the seemingly carefree smile on the Tsuki matriarch's face.

(break)

"Gasper, wake up."

"H-Huuuuhhh?" Gasper stirred and raised his head to find Koneko, not Daineko staring down at him. _"Oh! She's back to normal!" _

"What's wrong Gasper? You look like you just saw a monster or something." He turned his head and found Kenshin leaning against the wall.

"K-Kenshin-Sempai's back to normal too!" Gasper said.

"...Huh?" Kenshin and Koneko said tilting their heads curiously.

"Um...Gasper...do you care to explain?" He turned his head again, finding Kiba with a confused look.

"Um...well..." Gasper said.

Suddenly the door swung open and Azazel entered with Issei trailing behind him. "Hey guys I got something to show you." Azazel said holding up a ray gun. "It's a ray that when fired at someone allows them to change gender."

"Eeeh? ! That's what you were going on about? ! Hey Kenshin, Kiba get hit by it quick!" Issei said.

"Eh? Me?" Kiba said pointing at himself.

"No, you know what Issei why don't you get hit by it." Kenshin grunted. "That a way you'll have your own set of boobs to play with." He snatched the ray gun from Azazel and shot Issei with it before walking away.

"Hey! Come back with that!" Azazel said chasing him down.

(break)

_The Next Day_

Kenshin and Issei were walking down the second floor hallway of the house when they were stopped by Issei's mother. "Eh Mo-...errr.. ." Issei said cutting himself off before he said the wrong thing. Remembering that he was technically still dead to her.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

Issei's mother tilted her head curiously at Issei, but paid it no mind. "Well, that girl in the gothic maid outfit that you brought to stay over here...does she have anything else to wear? I mean that outfit she's wearing must smell pretty awful at this point." She asked.

Kenshin and Issei shared a look. _"Ophis?" They both thought. _

"I believe you said her name was Ophis? Yes well she seemed to come here with nothing and while I admire your kindness in taking her in Kenshin, she needs more clothes and everyday goods." Issei's mother.

"_Well I can't exactly tell her that Ophis is a shapeshifter and clothes are kind of at a moot point." Kenshin thought. _

"_Well I kinda get what she's saying." Issei thought. _

"Well I suppose she could use a few more outfits..." Issei said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "We've been really busy and kinda just forgot about it."

"Well you aren't busy today are you?" Issei's mother asked.

"...Well..." Kenshin thought about it. There was his training to prepare for the Khaos Brigade and Yama, but missing one day wouldn't kill him." . "I guess not. I'll take care of it."

"OK then, will you be needing anything?" Issei's mother asked.

"No Aunt Hyoudou. I've got everything handled." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"OK then. By the way, we've been out of the house a lot, but our names are Fujimi and Hiroshi in case you forgot because of the accident." Issei's mother said with a smile.

"OK..uh..Aunt Fujimi." Kenshin said. Fujimi giggled to herself and walked past them. Once she was out of earshot Kenshin cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"For what?" Issei asked.

"I imagine it must still be painful for your parents to still think you're dead." Kenshin said.

"It...kind of is, but don't worry about it." Issei said.

Later on everyone was gathered in Kenshin's room. Ophis included who was sitting on the floor cross legged. "What's this about?" She asked.

"Well Ophis, seeing as you're living here with us, we'd like to know if there's anything you want. Everyone in this house has the basic amenities and some luxuries, but you do not. So what do you want?" Yukari asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, think of anything you might want." Alma said.

Ophis went into thought which lasted a couple of moments before speaking one sentence. "Great Red's head."

"..." Everyone that knew of Great Red stared at her, finally Kenshin spoke voicing their exasperation. "Think smaller, because right now that's just not possible."

"Why?" Granberia asked.

"Yeah, you've fought a lot of strong opponents before." Alma said.

"You saved Makai from Forbesii." Erubetie said.

"And Great Red would still eat me for lunch...he wouldn't even be satisfied either." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I mean at least give us some time before that." Miyuki sighed.

"Uhm Ophis-Chan...is it OK if I call you that?" Akeno asked. "In what way did you live until now?"

Ophis nodded to her first question and then answered the second by saying. "Well, other than the shard of me getting lumped off on Tatsumi, and then her successor Shin Tatsu as a sign of being the Dragon God of Kenshin's world. I sat in a seat in a room and stated what I wanted, while handing out snakes to empower people."

"Wait, Kenshin you already know her?" Granberia asked.

"That shard developed it's own personality and even fell in love with the first Dragon God, Tatsumi." Kenshin said. "When I knew him, he was kind of a dick."

"He speaks the truth." Ophis nodded.

"That's all you did?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Ophis nodded.

"..." Everyone stared at her, most feeling bad for her, knowing the Khaos Brigade just used her. Kenshin meanwhile stared at her sympathetically.

"Kenshin?" Tamamo said seeing the look in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was kind of having a flashback to my Rikudou days." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Rossweisse said.

"From my shards memories, he and his Rikudou compatriots were friends, but..." Ophis said.

"But if I became more trouble than I was worth, I'm sure they would have gotten rid of me without remorse." Kenshin said. "I showed up, got jobs, bought smoke from Daniel to add to my stockpile, killed people and went home. They used me and I used them."

"That's right." Yukari nodded in agreement.

"_Ah, I get it...he was looking at her in sympathy." Tamamo thought. _

"Now can we get back to the matter at hand?" Kenshin said pointing at Ophis.

"Well...in addition to what I said. Vali also spoke with me quite often." Ophis said.

"Right, makes sense..." Miyuki said.

"Um, there's something that's been bugging me." Irina said. "Is it...OK to think of Ophis-San as a girl."

"Hm..." Everyone said.

"I get where you're coming from, back during the war Azazel said Ophis wore the form of an old man." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, so...I don't know even given the current appearance...is it OK?" Issei said.

"Aren't you the one who changed my title to reflect my current appearance?" Ophis asked, gazing at Kenshin.

"You could have asked me not to do so." Kenshin said. "Now which is it?"

"I don't know." Ophis said

"Well, what kind of underwear are you wearing?" Xenovia asked.

"Hm...I guess that could get us to the point." Issei said before Ophis stood up.

"None." Ophis said before starting to raise her skirt.

"Stop!" Rias said. "We don't need you to show us!"

"Seriously." Kenshin sighed, exhaling smoke from a recently lit up smoke. "We'll take your word for it."

"...Are you disappointed?" Granberia asked seeing the look on Issei's face.

"Eying even the Dragon God...dess in a sexual way, that's not good Issei-Sama!" Ravel shouts.

"?" Kenshin turned to her. "When did you get back? I've been busy so sorry if I didn't notice you."

"I arrived today, and don't worry about it Kenshin-Sama." Ravel said. Kenshin nodded.

"Wh-What? I'm sorry it's basically a reflex at this point! Girls not wearing panties are attractive!" Issei said.

"Uh...huh..." Miyuki drawled.

"Well if that's how you feel I could stop wearing mine." Alma Elma winked.

"I-I'll stop wearing them too!" Asia said.

"Alma stop, Asia don't." Hikari facepalmed. "In the case of the former you could just seduce any three of the men here."

"You're right...and they are all pretty strong." Alma said.

"E-Eh?" Kiba said.

"U-Uuuhhhh." Issei said.

"If you want to help me with a cycle, be the first to find me." Kenshin said exhaling smoke.

"Won't be that hard." Alma giggled.

The girls interested in Kenshin all shared a look. One thought on most of their minds barring Yukari. _"It's that easy?" _

"Well, let's ask Kenshin and Issei." Rias said.

"And Kiba." Kenshin added.

"Me?" Kiba said. "Why?"

"They're asking the men and you're a man, or did you enjoy being Yumi?" Kenshin asked. "I can get Azazel to turn you back into her if you like."

"I-I'm fine..." Kiba sweatdropped.

"Well anyway, What do you think Ophis is?" Rias asked.

"Well I think Ophis is a girl." Issei said.

"I concur, even if Ophis-San doesn't act like it...or anything for that matter." Kiba said.

"I try not to judge the book by the cover, but in this case I have no choice. Ophis is a girl." Kenshin said.

"Alright, well on the next holiday, Issei and Kenshin will accompany me." Rias asid.

"Can I come with? I could stand to buy a few things and I could help." Miyuki said.

"Same here." Irina said.

"I don't see why not?" Rias nodded.

(break)

_The Appointed Day._

Rias, Irina, Miyuki, Issei, Kenshin and Ophis walked into the department store. It was one that they frequented a lot and it was even the grounds for the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. Rias, Irina and Issei walked up front while the Kuroshi Tsuki siblings hung in the back with Ophis. Kenshin held Ophis' hand and deliberately walked at a sedated pace so she could keep up and not get lost. Miyuki noticed this and giggled.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"You and Ophis, you look like a father and his daughter or an older brother spending time with his much younger sister." Miyuki said.

"!" Kenshin furrowed his brow, his face a bit red at what Miyuki was suggesting. "Don't joke like that, I ain't nowhere near father material right now."

"..." Ophis glanced back and forth at their exchange.

"Oh don't say that Onii-Chan." Miyuki said. "I mean you're going to have to have children sooner or later."

"Yeah, Later." Kenshin said.

"So what? Are you saying if you were suddenly called 'Tou-Chan, Tou-San' or the like, you'd just say don't call me that?" Miyuki said.

"Considering I've never been called either before, I have no idea how I'd react." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, OK." Miyuki said. "But...personally Onii-Chan, I think you'd make a great Dad."

"?" Kenshin glanced over at her curiously. "Well...maybe." He said. "But, right now, I'm not ready."

"I know." Miyuki said. "But Onii-Chan." She walked forward before smiling at Kenshin. "Who really is ready for something like that?" She asked.

"..." Kenshin watched his sister join the others in front.

"What is a father?" Ophis asked.

"?" Kenshin glanced down at Ophis. He thought about giving her the textbook answer, but...he figured she'd already know that. "...I...don't know actually." He said. "I know the run of the mill answer, but..I figure you're looking for something else."

"What was your father like?" Ophis asked.

"?, You didn't get those memories from the shard?" Kenshin asked.

"It's memories only pertained to you." Ophis said.

"Uh huh...can I ask something?" Kenshin said.

"You just did." Ophis said.

"You know what I mean you little...ugh..." Kenshin facepalmed.

"Go ahead." Ophis said.

"You seem more...passive than the last times we've spoken. Why?" Kenshin asked.

"In our past conversations, I used memories from the shard to craft a pattern of speaking that would be most familiar and understandable to you." Ophis said. "I did not want to come off to you as difficult to understand. As for what I was saying. I was saying it, but most of the time it was reactionary and I didn't really know what it was I was saying. Nor did I really know people around you, or you past the surface of who you are

"..." Kenshin thought back to their past conversations. "So...you thought would be most familiar and understandable to me for you to speak...somewhat like me?"

"I suppose that's one way you can look at it." Ophis nodded. "But you're changing, slowly, but surely...so I'm trying to figure out how to speak with you again."

"..." Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "Huh...I guess that makes sense, but I guess to answer your question...my old man was someone who would have done anything to protect his family, he was a kind man and gentle man...well unless you incurred his ire." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop, smiling.

"Then if you find yourself with a child, why don't you model yourself after him?" Ophis asked.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. "Well..."

"Kenshin, we've arrived at the first store." Rias said from the front.

"Coming!" Kenshin said.

"You didn't answer my question." Ophis said.

"And I'm not going to." Kenshin said. "One thing you gotta remember, not every question is going to get an answer, whether it's from embarrassment, disinterest, or lack of time among other things."

"...OK." Ophis nodded.

The first shop they walked into was to buy Ophis a bed. "Well, see how you like it." Kenshin said as they walked up to one in particular.

"..." Ophis climbed up onto it. "...It's not bad. " She stated impassively.

Kenshin and Issei tilted over to whisper to Rias, being on either side of her. "You might want to make the call here." Issei said.

"That answer's pretty much all you're going to get." Kenshin said.

"Me?" Rias said. "Why not you?"

"We're judging Ophis as a girl here right?" Kenshin asked. "Do Issei or I look the least bit feminine?"

"Well I don't know Kenshin, those ears don't look very manly." Issei said with a grin.

"Just so you know Issei, male tigers, lions, lynxes, panthers, jaguars, cheetahs, et cetera have similar ears as mine...yet their prey is hardly concerned with them. They're more concerned with those claws and especially those fangs bearing down on them." Kenshin said.

"OK man, no need to get defensive." Issei said.

"Oh besides Kenshin I like them." Rias said petting Kenshin's head.

"..." Kenshin fought down every urge he had to sigh in content.

Ophis turned to Miyuki. "I've always wondered, does that really feel good or are you just acting?"

"U...Uhm..." Miyuki scratched behind her head with a sheepish look. "You...really wouldn't understand unless you had them...I guess would be the right answer."

"I see..." Ophis nodded.

Eventually they settled on a bed with a hefty price tag. Kenshin couldn't help wincing a bit as Rias paid for it. "What?" Rias said.

"I'm definitely more frugal than you." Kenshin said.

"Well she has the money why not enjoy it?" Issei said. "Still I have to wonder what your expense report looks like Chief."

"Considering how entrenched the Gremorys are in devil society, and the fact that her mother is a Bael...I'd imagine it'd make a businessman's expense report on a business trip seem meek in comparison." Kenshin said.

"What are you saying?" Rias asked with an annoyed look. "I don't just splurge irresponsibly."

"Didn't Venerana harp on you about it when we went to your house?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Aah..." Rias said unable to retort..

"See? You're totally a Sugar Mama." Kenshin snickered.

"Well then what's the big deal? You're the one getting married to me. I figured you'd like it." Rias huffed.

"Who said I didn't?" Kenshin asked.

"Then why are you harping on me about it?" Rias said getting in his face.

Kenshin's head inched moved and stole a quick kiss. "Because I like pressing your buttons from time to time." Kenshin snickered.

"Mrrnn." Rias pouted at him with a glare. "Dammit it's impossible to stay mad at you for very long." Rias sighed.

"Heheh." Kenshin said.

"Besides Onii-Chan, you're not that frugal lately. I hear that tail accessory you bought Alice-Sama wasn't very cheap." Miyuki said.

"You bought the Demon Queen a gift?" Issei asked.

"He did, soon after everyone arrived in Makai." Ophis said impassively.

"You had only known her a short amount of time and you bought her an expensive tail accessory?" Rias asked with a critical look.

"To be fair Rias, I only knew you for like a week and I bought you a chess set." Kenshin said. "It wasn't cheap."

"With money you pickpocketed from Raiser." Rias countered.

"To which if I remember correctly, and Issei will back me up on this, you found hilarious. So wouldn't that technically make your complaint invalid?" Kenshin asked.

"Who's complaining? It was hilarious." Rias said.

"Guys...can we move on." Irina asked, while amused by their 'button pressing' with each other, was getting impatient.

"Isn't patience a virtue? Better check those wings." Issei said.

(bonk)

Irina bopped her fist on Issei's head. "Hush you."

"Heheh." Issei snickered. "You know I'm just teasing."

"I know." Irina said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

The group of six finished buying furniture for Ophis and gave the store the address to bring it to. "Today's spending limit has been decided by Onee-Sama however." Rias said as they left.

"I see..." Issei nodded.

"Doesn't Grayfia also oversee the accounts on our funds from the show?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Rias said.

"What's the balance on that anyway? She never lets me look at it." Kenshin asked.

"Probably because you'd withdraw all of your money and store it away in one of your seals ya greedy miser." Irina said.

"Am I really getting roasted by an angel?" Kenshin said.

"It's a lot, I understand why she controls it for us." Issei said.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "I gotta build a house sometime though. I can't stay at Issei's place forever."

"It's not like you're any trouble." Issei said. "My parents enjoy having you around."

"Issei it's more...I've never had my own place. It's either been the Rikudou hideouts, ratty motels/hotels, the Welsh Magic Academy back in my world, Evangeline's Cottage in Mahora, the tent Yukari and I shared in the Kuroshi and Tsuki encampment, Under the stars, but I just think it'd be nice to have a place for my family and I to call our own."

"You know you could talk with my father to buy up a plot of land." Rias said. "You wouldn't have to do anything with it right away and we have plenty of tracts."

"I'll keep that in mind, but maybe when things aren't so hectic." Kenshin nodded. Rias nodded back.

They saw a sale going on and a crowd of old people fighting over various items. "Ten Thousand Yen says Rossweisse is over there." Miyuki said.

"She said she had to catch up on grading papers, I'll take that bet." Issei said.

"I'll let you two have that action." Kenshin said.

"Same." Rias said.

"I...don't know if I can gamble, even with the magical doorknob in my hand." Irina said poking her fingers together.

"Gimme that, that's mine!"

"Eh?" Issei said seeing a head of white silver hair amongst the crowd.

"The Valkyrie is over there." Ophis said.

Sure enough, Rossweisse was fighting amongst the crowd for the time sale stuff, smiling cutely the whole time, exclaiming today was the best.

"Issei, you owe Miyuki ten thousand yen." Kenshin said.

"Heheheheheh." Miyuki snickered.

"Damn it...Shoulda known better than to bet against Rossweisse-San being an economizer." Issei said. "Give me some time."

"Whatever you say." Miyuki shrugged.

"Onee-Sama praises Rossweisse-San's frugal attitude." Rias said.

"Wouldn't that also have something to do with the two of them having some of the same quirks?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah except Grayfia-San wouldn't fight old women in a time sale." Issei muttered.

"Well, she seems to be enjoying herself, let's leave her to it." Irina said.

"Right." Rias, Issei, Miyuki and Kenshin said.

The group proceeded onward. "Azazel, that's a obscenely stupid name."

"It's cool to me dammit!" Azazel said.

"Huh?" Everyone watched Azazel and Hikari bicker amongst each other.

"Of course it's cool to you, you're a chunnibyou." Hikari said.

"Um...what's going on here?" Miyuki asked, breaking them both away from their argument.

"Your mother here doesn't like my creative name for my new item I'm selling here." Azazel said holding up a kitchen knife with a menacing aura. "Behold! The Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade. Kitchen Knife type!"

"...No no no no." Miyuki said shaking her head.

"Thank you!" Hikari said throwing her hands in the air.

"Agh!" Azazel said.

"Wait, I've heard that name before." Issei said. "Is that one of your artificial Sacred Gears?"

"Yeah." Azazel nodded. "I'm trying to make all the money I took from the Grigori back."

"All that toilet flush money?" Kenshin chided.

"Shut it you." Azazel said with a comical glare.

"Anyway, your selling of dangerous items to humans aside, if you're going to do this, it has to roll off the tongue. Your name would be fine if it were going to be a weapon against a supernatural foe, but not as a tool to be sold publicly." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, you'd get laughed at it you tried to bring that idea to a business with that name." Irina said.

"Am I seriously getting roasted by an angel?" Azazel said with a glower.

"Hm...How about this, you call it the Blazer Knife, with the tagline. 'It blazes and cuts through anything or your money back.'" Miyuki said.

"Hm...well it still is my name, if only a part of it." Azazel said.

"It does roll off the tongue better." Hikari said.

"Alright, let's go for that then." Azazel said.

"OK, see ya." Kenshin and everyone waved and left. As they were leaving Rias put away her phone. "Who were you talking to?"

"I called Shemhaza-San to ask about what Azazel was doing...I don't think he was cleared to do this...they might end up seizing things immediately." Rias said.

"Huh..." Kenshin said.

"Poor Sensei..." Issei sweatdropped.

After they had went to shop for dried foods they saw two more familiar faces. "...Are we going to run into everyone today?" Miyuki said seeing Kiba and Gasper just ahead of them.

"I guess so." Kenshin said.

"Hey Kiba, Gyasuke!" Issei called out.

"Eh? Issei-kun, Kenshin-kun, Miyuki-San, Irina-San, Chief." Kiba said. "Oh, that's right. It slipped my mind that you were doing the shopping today." He said seeing Ophis as well.

"Yes, and what are you two doing?" Rias asked.

"Oh, it's time to stock up, running low on food." Kiba said. "So I decided to have Gasper get out a bit and help me shop."

"Oh? How are you feeling Gasper?" Rias asked.

"I-I'm fine, Yuuto-Sempai makes sure I'm not bothered too much." Gasper said. "Besides, it is nice to be of help."

"Hm?" Kenshin arched his brow seeing Gasper holding a bag as well. "What's that?"

"Um...Parts for a Computer." Gasper said.

"Oh right, you're good with those." Issei said.

"Aah, if it isn't Kenshin-San and Rias-San." Everyone turned to find Tsubaki walking up to them.

"Oh hello Tsubaki." Rias greeted.

"Hey Kiba your girlfriend's here." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh? !" Tsubaki stepped backward, seeing Kiba with them.

"...?" Kenshin, Miyuki and Issei all stared at her oddly.

"Hey, Kiba-kun's stocking up, why don't you help him Tsubaki-San?" Irina suggested.

"Hell, maybe you could help her shop for clothes as well Kiba." Kenshin suggested.

"_**Yeah, and probably get busy in the dressing room while the vampire's browsing." Yuurei said. **_

"Pfft." Kenshin snickered.

"_**Then again, if you could pull it off, it does sound like fun." Yuurei added. **_

"Well...I do need help buying a bookshelf." Tsubaki said.

"OK, I'll help you." Kiba said, the two walking away with Gasper.

Kenshin leaned over to Rias and Issei. "Kiba's so getting laid later." He said with a grin.

"Heheheh, get some pretty boy." Issei snickered.

"Well, good for him." Rias giggled. "But how do you know?"

"Because before the Middle Class devil exams, I kept noticing their respective scents on each other." Kenshin said pointing at his nose.

"Could have been training." Miyuki said.

"They were drenched in it." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Miyuki nodded.

"I still don't follow." Issei said.

"Think if you and Irina started sleeping together, doing 'that' sort of thing. Then she started wearing your shirt the next morning." Kenshin said. "I'd pick up on it later that day and throw out a comment that you two smelled like each other."

"E-Ehhh..." Irina's face went dark red.

"You can't hide anything from my nose." Kenshin said.

"Or mine, Onee-Chan's or Mom's for that matter." Miyuki said.

That said, the group proceeded. As they were passing the musical instrument store a voice called out to them. "Kenshin, Rias, their servants and the angel huh?"

"Oh, hello Raiser." Kenshin said as Raiser, Ravel, Yubelluna and Koneko walked in front of them.

"What're you doing there Koneko?" Miyuki asked.

"Guide." Koneko said.

"_Well that, and the fact that Ravel and Koneko have been getting closer lately." Kenshin thought. _

"So, what are you doing in the human world Raiser?" Rias asked.

"_And what's with this department store today?" Issei thought. _

"He decided to come because he was concerned about me." Ravel said. "I told him I'd be fine, I mean this territory is controlled by two great devil families while supplemented by the Dragon of the Elements and the Sekiryuutei, but he insisted and Yubelluna just wanted to come with."

"Hm?" Kenshin glanced at Yubelluna. _"Huh, guess she doesn't need help talking to them after all." _

"I don't get why. It's not like there's anything particularly interesting here." Raiser said.

"Well she was with me in Makai for a few months Raiser. She got to broaden her horizon and wanted to see more." Kenshin shrugged.

"I guess." Raiser shrugged. "Could stand to broaden my client base."

'Thank you' Yubelluna mouthed to Kenshin who nodded.

"Hm? Who's the little lady?" Raiser said looking over at Ophis.

Kenshin took a drink while Rias had a thoughtful expression on her face. Issei was trying to come up with a easy lie when...

"It's Chief Rias' and Kenshin-Sempai's child." Koneko stated simply.

"PFFT? !" Kenshin did a spit take

"_That's way too far, and I think we would have all noticed Chief being pregnant!" Issei thought. _

Raiser didn't move. Yubelluna glanced over at him in concern. "Shit! Rias' virginity has already been-!"

"You're slow! I took that months ago!" Kenshin said in a fluster.

"Onii-Sama! Koneko-Chan was joking around! There's no way a baby between Kenshin-Sama and Rias-Sama could be born so quickly! Don't say such things in front of people or you'll become the opposite of the engagement party. Jeez!"

"Besides she doesn't even look like Kenshin-San or Rias-San." Irina said.

"Um...guys." Miyuki said, pointing at Ophis.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "!"

Ophis' hair had turned crimson red with an ahoge strand sticking upward. Her eyes were blue and gold and she was even wearing one of Kenshin's black jackets and she even had a pair of cat ears.

"Not your child huh?" Raiser said with a critical eye.

"I think I would have noticed Rias' preg-...wait why the hell am I defending myself to you? ! It's none of your damn business what I do with my wife to be!" Kenshin snapped.

"...Fufufu, come on everyone!" Rias said grabbing Kenshin's hand and taking off. Kenshin grabbing Ophis and holding her with one arm as they took off.

Once they were well enough away from Raiser, Kenshin glared comically at Ophis who had since changed back to normal. "Don't...do that...again."

"OK..." Ophis said, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh come on Kenshin, it was nice to see him get flustered." Rias said, laughing softly.

"It's more he's embarrassed by the prospect of being a father right now." Miyuki laughed.

"Oh?" Rias said.

Kenshin turned his glare to Miyuki who merely stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's just finish up." Kenshin said with a grunt.

They did just that completing just about everything. They were currently having lunch in the food court. Kenshin chewed on the straw from his finished drink as he waited for everyone to finish. "Kenshin, you seem impatient." Rias said.

"This is my first time doing this sort of thing." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Rias, Issei and Irina said.

"Oh that's right, you were always busy, it was usually Dad and Mom with Onee-Chan and I." Miyuki said.

"Yup." Kenshin said. "That said I don't mean to come off as impatient. I just wasn't expecting this to take as long as it has."

"It's fine." Rias nodded.

"So, anyway. Ophis what do you like here so far?" Kenshin asked.

"Doughnuts...cookies..." Ophis mumbled with her mouth full.

"Hmhmhm, come on now, swallow your food before you talk." Kenshin said with a smile. "Here you got something right here." He said reaching over and wiping her face gently with his sleeve, clearing any stray crumbs away.

"Huh..." Issei said. "You really do look like a parent right now Kenshin, or at the very least a big brother."

"Nn!" Kenshin froze for a moment.

"Fufufufu." Miyuki giggled to herself.

"_Hm, maybe your paternal instincts are getting kindled a bit here." Undine said. _

"_Damn it, not you too!" Kenshin thought. _

"So what's next?" Irina asked.

"Well I suppose last would be the underwear." Rias said.

"I see..." Issei said.

"...Are you...getting excited?" Kenshin muttered to himself.

The group walked into the clothing shop, the women already in there giving Issei suspicious looks. Kenshin pointed at Issei, then at Irina. The looks stopped as they figured correctly that the two were together. The group split up with Issei and Irina going off together while Kenshin, Miyuki, Rias and Ophis stuck together.

"Ok Ophis, which one would you like?" Rias asked.

"I...don't know." Ophis said looking the articles of clothing over.

"Then a colored one is good, what's your favorite color?" Miyuki asked.

"...Black." Ophis stated.

"Yes, it does suit you..." Kenshin grabbed a modest looking black pair. "...Too big." He said holding it in front of her.

"Should I make them bigger?" Ophis asked. "My, breasts are smooth and flat."

"Uhm...no that's..." Rias was cut off.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Rias and Miyuki eyed the Kuroshi Patriarch suspiciously.

"Did you knock out my brother and assume his identity Issei?" Miyuki glowered.

"Ugh..." Kenshin grunted. "Let me explain. Ophis can change her form, I've actually seen her matured form before. She could do with some clothes for that form as well."

"Hmm..." Rias stroked her chin in thought. "Well, how about we do this on the next available holiday, and Ophis will be in that form."

"OK." Kenshin and Ophis nodded.

"Hey Onii-Chan..." Miyuki called out.

"Miyuki I swear if you tease me about the whole Dad thing again I'll..." Kenshin trailed off as he saw Miyuki holding a cherry red bra and thong combo with a garter belt and stockings included.

"I wasn't, I wanted to know what you though about this." Miyuki said.

"Hm? Miyuki-San that's a little daring." Rias said with a small smile. _"Huh, so both Yukari and Miyuki are interested in Kenshin now. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Miyuki's moving on from Vali." She thought. _

"Well, if you got it, right?" Miyuki asked.

"It looks...nice." Kenshin said while twirling his pointing index finger around.

"..." Miyuki glanced around. _"Oh, r-right, forgot about that." She thought. _She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Onii-Chan. I'll get it then." She said.

"Hm...let's keep looking for something in Ophis' current size." Rias said.

"You two do that, I'm going to look for someone who works here, see if they can help find something that's black, but appropriate for her." Kenshin said splitting up from them.

Kenshin walked around the shop looking for an employee. While he didn't find one he happened along a conversation involving the church trio and Issei.

"Xenovia-San, this underwear has holes in it!" Asia said.

"Yeah, the butt is completely visible, It's already failing it's job as underwear, do you think it's for dates?" Xenovia asked. "What do you think Irina?"

"Wh-What are you asking me for? !" Irina blanched. "I'm an angel, I've already decided on pure white underwear!"

"Really? I could swear I saw you buying a pink pair with bears on it." Asia said.

"Huh?" Issei said glancing at Irina.

"Wh-What? ! You saw that? !" Irina exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh will you pipe down Irina? The Heavens aren't going to be upset that you're wearing that sort of underwear." Xenovia said.

"_Seriously..." Issei and the unseen Kenshin thought while rolling their eyes._

"Even I wore a transparent pair before." Xenovia said.

"You're a devil, of course you did." Irina grumbled.

"Well, Issei. What do you think? Who does this set of underwear suit?" Xenovia asked. "Kenshin isn't on hand so I'm fine with your opinion."

"Why are you asking me? !" Issei blanched before he glanced at all three of them. _"..Asia's been getting worse...or better depending on your viewpoint...Xenovia doesn't know what the hell she's talking about half the time in this sense...but Irina..." _

"Hmmm...?" They all watched Issei's face get lopsided as he grinned pervertedly. "Irina..."

"Wh-Wha? !" Irina squeaked, her face cherry red. "A-Aah! If I fall in a place like this it would be troublesome, but Issei just said these would suit me! Aaah! What do I doooo? !" She said assuming a prayer stance. "Aaah! I'll buy it!" She said snatching the lingerie set out of Xenovia's hands and taking off.

"H-Hey! Wait! I'll buy it!" Xenovia said following after her with Asia.

"...You were fantasizing about Irina in that weren't you?" Kenshin asked making Issei turn to him.

"I-I couldn't help it! Irina dressing in that sort of thing, it probably wouldn't ever happen in real life!" Issei blanched.

"_**Hm, I guess Ilias' angels have the upper hand here." Yuurei noted. **_

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Ilias' angels didn't have to worry about shit like that, you fell to her when you betrayed her ranks, nothing else." Yuurei said. **_

"_Huh, ya don't say, maybe I should bring that up to Michael next time I see him." Kenshin thought. _"Well, you might end up seeing it next time you and her knock boots. See ya." Kenshin said, leaving Issei sputtering.

Kenshin kept walking through the store. He found a trio of devils shopping. Akeno, Sona and Yukari. He started listening in again. "So you're going to buy that Akeno?" Sona asked gesturing toward a flashy set of lingerie.

"Yes, Kenshin-kun seems satisfied with these types." Akeno said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've never known Kenshin to have an opinion on that sort of thing." Yukari said. "I "You could wear conservative or flashy and he'll probably still enjoy the view about the same going either way." Yukari said.

"I suppose." Akeno said. "I suppose I'll get it because I like it then. Why don't you get something flashy yourself Sona?"

"No thanks. I prefer conservative." Sona said.

"Though I said that earlier, he does like seeing things from women he doesn't typically expect them from." Yukari said. "You could stand to show things off from your end Sona."

"It's not Kenshin I'm worried about." Sona said.

"Aaah, Serafall-Sama." Akeno and Yukari nodded.

"Yes..." Sona said adjusting her glasses with a blush on her face.

"Y'know now that she knows, Serafall might try for a ménage à trois." Yukari said.

"Ufufu, Kinky." Akeno giggled.

"The worst part is...you're totally right." Sona said with a sigh.

"Still Sona, if you're attracted to Kenshin-kun, why not buy something for a 'special occasion." Akeno said.

"Like after a date or gathering that you had him attend with you. Hell even I have a set of special occasion lingerie and I don't really need to have it, it's just nice to have." Yukari said.

"You realize that our run of luck in not getting stripped has been poor with Issei around right?" Sona asked.

"You change into it after you come home." Akeno and Yukari said.

"...Oh." Sona said.

"Well, maybe I could recommend these to Serafall." Yukari said glancing at the lingerie Akeno was holding.

"Please don't." Sona said with an exasperated look.

Kenshin took this moment to look at them._"Unholy shit, that's basically string with cloth to cover the areola and is that a G-String? !" Kenshin thought. _

"?" Yukari glanced over, sensing Kenshin's aura, a small cheshire grin appeared on her face. "Well, maybe I could buy one for myself. "

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened having a vision of Yukari in the lingerie bubble up in his mind.

"Well, I might not need it." Sona muttered to herself.

"Eh, true. If he's already turned on, lingerie won't matter." Yukari shrugged.

"Too true." Akeno said.

Kenshin watched as Saji's mini harem came to Sona and started complaining, apparently Ruruko was buying risque lingerie to get a leg up on the much bustier Momo.

Shaking his head he left the area and went to find Rias and Ophis, but he only found the former. "Rias...where's Ophis?" He asked with a concerned look.

"She...She went somewhere." Rias said, speaking with a shop employee.

"Damn!" Kenshin said taking off throughout the shop, sensing out Ophis' signature. _"Damn it! I kept forgetting, she's got the appearance presently of a girl, but she's still the Dragon Goddess the Khaos Brigade is hunting!" He thought. _

He sensed Rias behind him as he exited the shop and found Ophis grabbing sweets at a nearby stand. Ophis noticed him and pointed. "He's paying."

"Oh, I saw you walking around with her earlier. Did you lose track of her?" The stand clerk asked.

"Aah, yeah. We're buying clothes for her and I lost track of her looking for an employee in the shop to ask for advice." Kenshin said.

"You should already know her measurements and such." The clerk countered.

"I...don't shop...like at all." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Oh, hmhmhm. I see." She giggled. "Well if you're paying."

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin handed her a few yen notes and took Ophis' hand. "Please let us know before you run off." He said. "It's difficult to protect you from the Khaos Brigade if you randomly disappear."

"OK." Ophis said.

Kenshin smiled and walked into the store and found Rias, Issei and Irina, the third of whom seemed embarrassed. "Oh, there she is." Rias said with a relieved sigh. "Please don't run off like that again."

"OK." Ophis said.

"Find anything?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, and I had one of the workers here take her measurements and found some things that are appropriate and asked her to try them on and paid already, that's when she slipped away.." Rias said.

"So we're done here then?" Irina said.

"Looks like it." Issei said.

They left the store and came across most of the people they ran into throughout the day eating. Kenshin watched Raiser eating a hamburger and couldn't help commenting. "Y'know, for someone who isn't fond of the human world, you sure are wolfing that thing down."

"Shaddap! I happen to enjoy these!" Raiser snapped.

"Tawara hamburgers are superior." Koneko said impassively.

"Please don't argue..." Yubelluna said trying to calm Raiser as he glared at Koneko.

"Calm down and eat your burger Onii-Sama!" Ravel huffed.

Kenshin glanced over at the Sitri Peerage. Momo and Ruruko sat on either side of Saji who seemed nervous and across from them sat Sona who seemed bored of their complaints against each other.

Kenshin turned his head, seeing Issei and Raiser arguing and was about to bust it up when his phone went off with a text message. "Hm?" He brought it up. "..." It was from the phone Azazel had given to Raynare.

"_Where have you been?" _

Kenshin furrowed his brow and hammered in a reply. _"Busy, what do you want." _

"_Talk tomorrow night. I'm getting stir crazy." She replied. _

"_My new Knight, Rook and Pawn think you're adorable. (sarcasm)" Kenshin replied. _

"_You told someone about me? !" Raynare replied. _

"_No, now don't text me again for awhile." Kenshin replied as he saw Rias and Yukari approaching him. _

"Who were you texting?" Yukari said.

"Azazel." Kenshin lied smoothly. "He was getting pissed at me for the Grigori pestering him."

"But I'm the one who called them." Rias said.

"Oh he was pissed at you too." Kenshin said. _"Fucking damn it. Here I am lying to my sister and my wife to be for that Stripper Angel." He thought. _

"Oh...well I guess I'll clear it up with him later." Rias said.

"Aah that won't be necessary, I took care of it already." Kenshin said waving his hand.

"..." Yukari stared at him suspiciously.

"A-Anyway, let's just go." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Next day. _

"You had a child with Rias-Sempai? !" Matsuda shouts.

"A marriage in school? !" Motohama screeched.

"We'll never forgive you!" The two perverts punched at Kenshin who ducked and backhanded them with no power, knocking them to the ground.

"It's after school and you two just couldn't wait to start this shit?" Kenshin said with a bored grunt.

"Seriously..." Issei sighed in exasperation before they left for the ORC.

"Those two idiots seriously get on my nerves sometimes." Kenshin said.

"I know man, but cut them some slack." Issei said.

"What slack? If they weren't so damn openly perverted they might already have girlfriends." Kenshin snorted. "Matsuda's athletic and Motohama's at least smart. You mean to tell me they couldn't find girlfriends in THIS school with a simple change in attitude?"

"You...bring up a good point." Issei said with a sweatdrop as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. "Huh?"

"Oh, hey Ophis." Kenshin greeted as they saw the Infinity Dragon Goddess looking up at the sky.

"It's...a clear day." Ophis said.

"Yeah, not a cloud in the sky." Issei said.

"I, after coming here often, started seeing the human world's sky." Ophis said.

"Well, how is it compared to your home?" Kenshin asked.

"It's not bad." Ophis said with a small smile.

"Heheh, well we're glad you like it." Issei chuckled.

"Let's go to the department store again sometime." Ophis said.

"Oh we will." Kenshin said. "Come on Issei, lets go get your work. Ophis, if you need anything I'm just a call away OK?"

"OK." Ophis said with a nod.

(Break)

_That Night. _

Kenshin walked toward the door of the Hyoudou Residence. "Eh? Kenshin where are you off to?" Tamamo asked.

"I'm just going for a walk." Kenshin said.

"Here, I'll come with you." Miyuki offered.

"Thanks, but I'd like to have a bit of time to myself if it's all the same to you." Kenshin said with a smile.

"...Alright." Miyuki sighed with a smile.

Kenshin left the house. "..." Yukari watched him leave before getting up and walking upstairs. She entered Kenshin's room and found his phone on the bedside table. She took it and went to the texts lists. "Who the hell?" She said with narrowed eyes. "Talk tomorrow...getting stir crazy...is Kenshin going to meet a woman in private? Why would he feel the need to hide it?" She put the phone down and opened the window, finding and tailing Kenshin.

However...in her haste to tail her brother, she didn't realize she herself was being tailed a short time later by three people. Yukari followed Kenshin to a hotel where he entered and asked the clerk for a room key number. She snuck by while the clerk wasn't looking. She followed Kenshin up two flights of stairs and stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway. When he entered Yukari silently approached the door that Kenshin left open.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms as Raynare sat in a chair in her Fallen Angel attire.

"Is that how you talk to a lady?" Raynare asked.

"When the 'lady' has tried to kill me in the past, Yes." Kenshin said. "And don't go to the 'Kokabiel threatened me' thing. I wasn't known to have a Sacred Gear when we met so you would have tried to off me regardless."

"Kind of wishing I had." Raynare grumbled. "You are such an asshole."

"Why thank you, Stripper Angel." Kenshin said.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Raynare said with an angry glare as Kenshin pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

"Stop dressing like a stripper." Kenshin said. "Not all Fallen Angels dress in all leather with their 'naughty bits' barely covered you know."

"Grrrh..." Raynare growled before sighing. "OK can you please quit pressing my buttons?"

"Whatever." Kenshin sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you do honestly. I had to lie to my sister and my wife to be just to keep you secret. If it were up to me I'd just shove you in front of Issei and Asia and let nature work itself out, but nope, Azazel says otherwise and I have to keep watching you. Damn mad scientist prick."

"Don't you think you should show the Govern-" Raynare was cut off.

"Former Governor General. He was forced to abdicate his position." Kenshin said.

Yukari listened in the whole time. _"OK so it doesn't sound like he even likes this woman, but why is Azazel trying to keep her secret from Issei?" She thought. _

Kenshin grunted. "So what do you want?"

"Can I leave? I've been cooped up in here for days! I need to stretch my wings." Raynare said.

"Why are you asking me? Call Azazel." Kenshin said.

"You honestly think I haven't tried?" Raynare scoffed.

"Until I hear otherwise, the answer is no." Kenshin said. "Now if that is all. He unsealed a bottle of wine. "Help yourself." He turned and left the room, stopping in front of the doorway. "Come on Yukari." He said.

"? !, You told someone? !" Raynare said.

"No, she followed me." Kenshin said as the two left. "Why did you follow me?" He asked as they exited.

"Come on, do you really think you can keep a secret from me? Now, why lie?" Yukari asked.

"Because that's the Fallen Angel that Rias dusted around the time I met her, that screwed with Issei and Asia. Azazel brought her back with the Homunculus Project." Kenshin said.

"That's that bitch?" Yukari scowled. "Why did he bring her back?"

"Because apparently she was getting railroaded into doing that by Kokabiel and Azazel cares about her." Kenshin shrugged. "I particularly don't, but I kind of owe the old man one."

"Yeah I could tell." Yukari said. "At first I thought you were..."

"Meeting a woman in secret for sex?" Kenshin drawled. "I'm insulted Yukari, why would I seek outside sources when you, Rias, Akeno...just to name a few are usually in my immediate vicinity."

"Not necessarily that, but it was one of the lesser things to cross my mind." Yukari said. "I was just curious is all."

"OK...by the way you know you were being tailed too right?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh? Who got the drop on me?" Yukari said with a question mark over her head.

"I couldn't tell two of them, but the third presence felt...Holy." Kenshin said.

"Wait...that sounds like Irina...but then that would mean the other two were probably..." Yukari said.

"Ooooh...fuck." Kenshin cursed as he teleported away.

Meanwhile Irina found Yukari tailing Kenshin and started tailing them herself, behind her was Issei and Asia. "Why is Kenshin going to a hotel?" Issei said.

"And why is Yukari-San following him from such a far distance." Asia said as they entered, slipping by the now clerkless desk.

"I mean I get that they could be doing this for privacy, but something just seems off." Issei said.

"Shh...I can't hear anything." Irina said in a whisper.

"Isn't this technically impure?" Issei said in the same tone.

"Angels look in on the human world all the time, there's nothing wrong with taking a more direct approach." Irina replied. "I still can't hear anything."

"Well you can't get any closer...I guarantee Yukari will hear you." Issei whispered.

"I wonder what she's listening to?" Asia asked.

Soon Kenshin exited the room, and busted Yukari, and the two left. The door shut and Irina, Issei and Asia walked toward it. "...Hm..." Irina slapped the door knob over the room's doorknob, turning the hallway into a 'Fall Free' zone. She knocked on the door. "Ahem, Room Service."

"?" Raynare stared at the door. "Who the? I didn't order room service." She muttered. "Well, better tell them to sod off or they'll never leave." She walked toward the door and opened it. "? ! !" Her eyes widened in shock, stepping back.

But that didn't even begin to compare to the shock that stormed through Issei and Asia. "Issei? Asia?" Irina said.

"N..No, w-why are you here?" Raynare said stepping back, her body quivering.

"Ho-How are you alive?" Asia said.

"W-Wait, C-Chief killed you, Kenshin defeated you and Chief killed you!" Issei said.

"I...I-I...I..." Raynare stammered, the words frozen in her throat.

"OK, I'm confused...WHO is this?" Irina said as they entered the room .

"R-Raynare...the fallen angel." Issei said, now frozen on the spot.

"? !" Irina turned to Issei. _"...Wait...so this is her...the person who killed Issei, who indirectly got him turned into a devil, who made it near impossible for him to show love to anyone._" Irina thought. _"I see..." _

(slam!)

"? !" Issei, Asia and Raynare watched as Irina ripped the magical doorknob off the outside knob, slammed the door and applied the magical doorknob to the inside knob. A light sword appeared in her hand.

"With that doorknob in place...I can fly off the handle as much as I want...and I won't fall..." Irina said. "I don't know how you came back, but I'm sending you back to Hell, you BITCH!"

"? !" Raynare fell back as Irina slashed her sword down at her.

(clang!)

"? !" Irina, Issei, Asia and Raynare all saw a black blade stop Irina's light sword. They all turned to find Kenshin holding Kuroi Jigoku.

"Stand down Irina." Kenshin said. "Unless you'd like to piss off Azazel."

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Kenshin got in the way of me writing this chapter.

Kenshin: Oh right, blame me for dragging your feet.

Draconis: You are the Primordial of Life.

Kenshin: ….Oh...Hahahaha, good one.

Irina: Let me at her! I'll show that bitch what happens when you traumatize my man!

Kenshin: Your wings are turning black Irina."

Irina: Aaah! (shirks back)

Kenshin: Made ya look. Knobs on Draconis' house front door.

Irina: ...Dick.

Footnote

(1 ) This is a stand up comedy reference. If you want to get the reference, look him , sorry I've been dragging my feet lately. In addition to life, I'm still getting used to following the novels again.

(2 ) End of the Chapter aside. I would like to have Kenshin and Irina have a sense of companionship. I've always liked her as a character.

Irina: A-Awww...

Draconis678 out


	72. Down with Sickness

Draconis: Kenshin, you realize you broke 'Bro' code last chapter right?

Kenshin: Huh?

Raiser: Breaking up a catfight.

Draconis: Never break up a catfight.

Kenshin: Oh, well like I care.

Draconis: I know, I was just jokingly bringing it up.

Kenshin: Yeah Yeah.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 72

Down with Sickness.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Kenshin? !" Issei said.

"What the hell? ! Get out of my way!" Irina seethed.

"No." Kenshin said. "She's done nothing to you, stand down."

"She killed Issei and Asia!" Irina said. "She messed with Issei's heart!"

"You think I don't realize that?" Kenshin said before swinging Kuroi Jigoku upward, cutting Irina's light sword in half. "Still the fact remains that she's done nothing to you. You are taking the first shot and I can't have that."

"Wait...O-Onii-Sama you mentioned that Irina-San would be angering Azazel-Sensei if she did this." Asia said.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Irina said with narrowed eyes.

"Who do you think brought this Stripper Angel back?" Kenshin asked.

Raynare chucked a vase at Kenshin's head on an impulse, Kenshin dodged it. "!" She shirked back as Kenshin turned to her with a scowl.

"I'm trying to save your ass here, do that again and I'm going to let Irina make you her bitch." Kenshin said.

"R-Right." Raynare said.

"So Azazel brought her back? How?" Irina said.

"Homunculus Project, now if you have any other complaints, direct them to Azazel." Kenshin said. "Oh, and if for whatever reason, she decides to come at you, you're within your rights to fight back...and you." He turned back to Raynare. "Seems you're allowed to leave. The one thing Azazel was hoping to avoid right away has happened." Kenshin teleported away.

"..." Irina grunted angrily and turned away, walking toward the door. She took a few moments to calm herself before taking her doorknob and walking out of the room.

"W-Wait." Raynare said as Issei and Asia turned slowly to follow.

"..." Asia stopped.

"...I don't have a damn thing to say to you." Issei growled as he left.

"..." Asia turned to Raynare.

"..." Raynare bowed her head, a morose look on her face.

"Raynare-Sam-" Raynare cut her off.

"Please...call me anything but that...I don't deserve such a respectful title." Raynare said. "Call me by name...call me scum, filth, bitch...I don't care...I deserve it."

"...Why are you so sad?" Asia asked.

"Because I know he hates me." Raynare said.

"Issei-San?" Asia said. "...Well..you did kill him after stringing him along."

"I know..." Raynare said, her head bowing further.

"..." Asia's expression softened, seeing dripping coming from the Fallen Angel's eyes.

"He has every right to. Even though Kokabiel put me up to it, I still could have went to Azazel-Sama..." Raynare said, her voice coming out shaky.

"...Um...well, why don't you tell me what happened?" Asia said. "I feel like I should know your side of the story."

"Asia...but I..." Raynare said looking up at her, surprised.

"I've always tried to see the good in people." Asia said with a smile.

"..." Raynare stared at her silently, but soon smiled gratefully and began explaining what happened from her point of view.

Meanwhile Kenshin appeared in Azazel's apartment where he was working on a Sacred Gear. "What is it?" Azazel said.

"Oh nothing, it looks like I'm done wardening Raynare though." Kenshin said.

"Oh god Issei and Asia ran into her didn't they." Azazel groaned.

"And Irina, who slapped the ol' anti Fall Knob on the door of the room they were in and tried to kill her." Kenshin said.

"Lovely, well thanks for keeping an eye on her. I'll try to run damage control." Azazel said.

"Sure. I'll be going." Kenshin said.

"I'll come with, Issei's probably already told someone already, either him or Irina." Azazel said.

"Sure." Kenshin said.

Kenshin appeared at Issei's house with Azazel in tow. "Kenshin." Rias said approaching them with just about everyone except Yukari, Issei, and Irina. "Irina says you stopped her from killing a homunculus Raynare...saying that Azazel asked you to protect her."

"I did." Azazel said.

"Still debating charging you for it old man." Kenshin said.

"Why did you bring her back?" Kazumi said with a curious look.

"You remember what she did to him, right?" Sextum growled.

"You think I've forgotten?" Azazel said. "Please forgive Kenshin for lying to you about it, he was doing it on my behalf."

"I'm going to bed, I already got the skinny." Kenshin said walking upstairs.

"I kind of figured, but please explain." Rias said.

A few hours passed and everyone stared at Azazel with varying looks of surprise. "So Kokabiel put her up to it?" Akeno asked.

"He was hanging around Kuoh casing the city for longer than Kenshin has been in Kuoh if that's any indication." Azazel said.

"I see..." Rias said. "If you're telling the truth, and I'm inclined to give you the benefit of doubt...Kokabiel was trying to draw Sona and I out so he could kill us, which would then draw Onii-Sama and Serafall-Sama out. Raynare was just a tool."

"Yeah." Azazel said. "I was always fond of her and I was furious when I heard what had happened to her. I had asked her to keep tabs on Issei, but that's it."

"And according to you, she was emamoured with him?" Erubetie asked.

"Yeah. Contrary to what she told you all and Issei. She enjoyed that date she went on with him and found his antics endearing." Azazel said.

"And she said the opposite because she didn't want to fight Onii-Chan, who was the for sure stronger of the two back then?" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, she tried to motivate Issei to fight her instead, but it didn't work." Azazel said.

"OK Azazel...one last question...and no bullshit...but why?" Hikari asked.

"..." Azazel sighed. "I told Kenshin this, but...I always felt like a father to her, similar to when I was taking care of Vali."

"..." Everyone looked at him with varying levels of sympathy.

"Look...I'm not asking you to spare her life for my sake, but...please...let her have this second chance at life, free to make her own mistakes." Azazel said.

"...Fine." Rias said with a sigh. "But I give the same condition Kenshin gave. If she makes the first move against anyone, it's fair game."

"I understand and accept that condition." Azazel said.

"I'll tell this to Sona soon." Rias said.

"Thanks." Azazel said.

Unbeknownst to anyone. Issei and Irina were listening in from the top of the stairs the entire time. "..." He looked down at his left hand. _"Is...that really the truth...?"He wondered as he walked back to his room. _

"Issei..." Irina said.

"I...don't know what to think right now." Issei said.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll support you." Irina said giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks..." Issei said with a smile.

(break)

_The Next Day_

Kenshin walked into Sona's office where the Sitri heiress was waiting. "OK, I'm here, what do you need me to do?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes thank you for coming, you certainly did not have to come if you did not want to." Sona said. "Also, Rias tells me the Fallen Angel that killed Issei is back."

"Yeah...(sniff) yeah.." Kenshin said. "It's the truth by the way."

"Well I'll trust your judgment." Sona said.

"Thanks...(sniff) Gah...what do you need?" Kenshin asked.

"I just need your help sorting through all these summoning contracts. "I'd have Tsubaki do it, but she wasn't home." Sona said.

"Yeah, probably because she's at Kiba's, polishing his 'sword." Kenshin said before sniffing again.

"Hmn, yes I suppose." Sona said. "Much like how I've polished yours in the past...um...Kenshin are you feeling OK?" She asked, seeing him rubbing his head.

"Wha? Yeah...I just didn't get good sleep last night..." Kenshin said before coughing gently into his hand. "Damn, some breakfast musta went down wrong and I've been trying to cough it loose."

"I hate it when that happens." Sona said. "Well, if you're feeling alright and you don't mind, please give me a hand. Sort these into your own stack, Rias' and my own."

"Alright." Kenshin said. He sat down next to Sona. "Hm?"

"What?" Sona said as they started sorting papers.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Kenshin asked. "You smell different."

"Huh?" Sona looked herself over. "Oh! I'm just trying a new body wash. Do you like it?"

"Well it certainly smells nice." Kenshin said turning back to his papers. "..." Kenshin's vision started swimming. "...Unh..." Kenshin rubbed his eyes.

"..." Sona cast a concerned glance at him as his head started drooping. "Kenshin.."

"Huuuhh?" Kenshin said.

"Look at me." Sona said.

"What?" Kenshin said looking over at her.

Sona leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Kenshin's. "...Oh my...Kenshin you're burning up."

"What? I'm...fine..." Kenshin said before he fainted, his head landing in Sona's lap.

"Kenshin? !" Sona said. "No...wait, calm down Sona. He's obviously very sick. He needs to go to a hospital."

Before she could warp with Kenshin to do so after slinging his arm over her shoulders and standing up. Rias' communication circle opened up. "What is it Rias? I'm busy."

"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm not going to be coming in today. Issei fainted and we're taking him to the hospital. Pass it on to Kenshin please, I can't seem to get a hold of him." Rias said.

"Well...there's a reason for that...Kenshin's with me...and he just fainted." Sona said.

"Seriously? !" Rias said. "Damn. Alright I'll meet you at the hospital. Yukari, Kenshin's probably got the same thing Issei has!"

"Wonderful!" Sona heard Yukari sarcastically shout.

"Are you kidding me? !" Miyuki said.

Sona cut the communication off and teleported to the hospital in the Underworld. No sooner than she had Kenshin admitted did Rias arrive and did the same with Issei. "So, how is he?" Rias asked.

"He's already back there." Sona said.

"Well what happened. What was he doing with you anyway?" Yukari asked.

"I had asked him to help me with some summoning contract distribution. He didn't look good when he arrived, he kept sniffing and seemed really out of it, but he insisted he was fine." Sona said.

"Of course he did." Miyuki deadpanned. "Let's be serious here, this is the same guy who doesn't make a big fuss out of losing an arm. So it's not surprising that he brushed off something like this. I mean he's my big brother, but still."

"Yeah, Yes, Mmhm..." Yukari, Rias and Sona all said.

"Well enough about Kenshin, how's Issei?" Sona asked.

"Well, he came down for breakfast today, but he seemed really sluggish, almost in a daze." Rias said. "Asia and Irina were really worried. Sextum even tried cooling him down with her ice magic. Chachamaru-San was the one who alerted us to his fever."

"So you think it might be devil's fever?" Sona asked.

"That's a thing?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Rias stated simply.

"So where is everyone else?" Sona asked.

"They'll be here." Rias said.

(break)

"...Unngh..." Issei grunted as he awoke. "Dammit...that is the last time I try going shot for shot with Kenshin."

"When did this happen?" He turned to find Kenshin in a bed next to him. "I have no recollection. The only thing I remember when it comes to that is drinking you under the table without even getting drunk."

"Ugh...I must have dreamed it..." Issei said raising his arm, only to see an IV in it. "What the? Are we in a hospital?"

"Yes...ah...aah...aaaachoooo!" Kenshin sneezed. "Oooowwwww..." He grabbed his chest and throat. "Fuck...me..." He grimaced at the pain.

"Not as forgettable as losing an arm for you, huh?" Issei teased.

"Fuck yourself..." Kenshin grunted weakly.

"Heheheheh." Issei snickered before he started coughing.

"Not so funny now is it Boob Dragon?" Kenshin snarkily replied seeing Issei grimace in pain.

"Now you're just being petty Lust Dragon." Issei grunted.

"Yeah, and?" Kenshin snorted.

The door opened and Rias walked in. "Oh good you're both awake." Rias said.

"Rias? What happened. The last thing I remember was helping Sona with her work." Kenshin said.

"You fainted." Rias said. "Are you OK?"

"Well...better than I was, but still what the hell?" Kenshin said. "I never get sick, unless my youki is running dangerously...hilariously low."

"Well there's a first time for everything I suppose." Issei said.

"That's right." Rias nodded.

"..." Kenshin scanned around the room, he found Koneko and Gasper sleeping on the couch. _"How did I not wake them up with my sneeze?" He thought. _

Asia and Akeno entered the room with Rossweisse and Yukari. "Oh, Kenshin you're awake, good." Yukari said.

"Ah, Issei-San, you're alright. Thank goodness." Asia said wiping her eyes.

"_I made her worry again..." Issei thought dejectedly. _

"I would take it easy around us. It could very well be contagious." Kenshin noted.

"Right." Everyone except Issei nodded.

"I'll let the doctor know they've woken up." Rossweisse said.

"So I'm guessing Sona brought me here? Where is she?" Kenshin asked.

"She returned to Kuoh to finish with her work. She found Tsubaki and had her help." Rias said. "She asked me to keep her posted."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"Ah, Kenshin-kun, Issei-kun, you're awake." Kiba said entering the room. "The doctor's on the way."

"Ah Kiba. Tsubaki polish that 'sword' well enough?" Kenshin said.

"Polish...my sword?" Kiba said with a confused look before it hit him. "Eeh? ! T-That's not what we were..."

"Uh huh." Kenshin nodded with a snicker.

"Ugh...why do you always pick on me about that?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you always give me a funny reaction? This is like the twentieth time." Kenshin said. "You're dating Tsubaki, own it and stop being so embarrassed and hell, even turn it back on me if you like."

"Hn, I'll keep that in mind." Kiba said.

Next Rossweisse entered the room with a fellow wearing a white lab coat and a nurse in white. "Huh, so nurses wear all white even here." Issei said.

"Actually Issei that's an outdated reference. Most nurses and doctors these days wear scrubs of a color of their choosing." Kenshin said.

"He's right, we just prefer the traditional look." The doctor said. "How are you two feeling?" He asked as he and the nurse took their vitals.

"Well I started feeling like this while I was training so...kinda bummed?" Kenshin said.

"Well I woke up like this so..." Issei said.

"I see. Your vitals are fine." The doctor said. "But as for what's wrong with you, you have a cold, but one that only devils get."

"How? I never get sick." Kenshin snorted.

"Miss Sitri tells me you had a fever brought on by youki exhaustion." The doctor said. "The cold virus was probably lying in wait."

"Hn." Kenshin grunted.

"But even then, in your case you'd just have a case of the sniffles and an annoying cough." The doctor said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a curious look.

"How is their condition?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, the fact that they, especially Kenshin got sick is a little worrying." Yukari said.

"It's true an active body, as long as it's kept well nourished should have a strong immune system, but in both their cases they're defenseless against this infection." The doctor said. "You've both contracted Dragon's Flu."

"That's a thing?" Kenshin asked.

"It is indeed. It combined with the Devil's cold in both your systems and the symptoms of both are stronger because of it." The Doctor said.

"Wonderful..." Kenshin drawled sarcastically.

"Fantastic..." Issei drawled in the same manner.

"Well, how are they?" Rossweisse asked.

"The Flu should be better because of the IV. " The Doctor said. "I do have shots to administer and medicine to prescribe. Take it and rest at home, no strenuous activity and no masturbation for the next two or three days...I'm just kidding on that second one." The Doctor laughed.

"Vulgar conversation is forbidden." Koneko, who had just woken up said.

"...Now when you say no strenuous activity..." Kenshin said.

"No training." Yukari said firmly.

"Oh come on." Kenshin griped. "I'm gonna get out of shape if I don't go through my daily workout regimen every single day."

"That's not possible, it's only two or three days. You can relax until then." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"Mrrrnnnn..." Kenshin glared at the wall.

"Kenshin...are you...pouting?" Issei said.

"Hrm? !" Kenshin said turning his look to him.

"Hiii!" Issei yelped in fright.

"_Wow...I never thought I'd see such a thing." Rias thought, trying not to giggle._

"Look if you can promise me you won't try to over exert yourself I'll..." Yukari leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Hm?" Kenshin glanced at her. "Uh huh...uh huh...Haaa...alright." He sighed. "I'm too tired to argue, but can I at least keep helping others with their training?"

"Yes." Yukari nodded.

"What did you promise him in return?" Koneko asked.

"Something he likes to eat that I don't make that often anymore." Yukari said.

"_Does this include your..." Sylph was cut off. _

"_If he wants that, it requires a date." Yukari thought. "A girl has to take what she can..." _

"_Ahahahaha, you drive a hard bargain Yukari." Salamander snickered._

"Something he likes that you don't make often? I'll have to get the recipe, I'll make it whenever he likes then." Rias said.

"Fat chance. I'm not giving you my recipes, use your own." Yukari said.

"I am his wife to be." Rias said staring at her hard.

"I don't care." Yukari said staring right back at her. "It's mine and I need something to have him come to me."

Sparks began to shoot off until Kenshin cut in. "Will you two just kiss already?"

"E-Eh? " Rias said with a blush.

"Maybe later if you're lucky." Yukari said.

"So never then?" Kenshin joked.

"Ufufufufu, never know." Yukari shrugged.

"By the way doc. I can smoke with this right?" Kenshin asked holding up his pack of smokes.

"If those are what I'm thinking they are, then sure, It could help you manage the pain." The Doctor said.

"Sweet." Kenshin said as he put them away.

"Alright, time for your shot, nurse."

"Hai." The Nurse said pulling out a massive needle filled with fluid. She approached Issei with it who seemed freaked out by it. However before she got to him, a black sword was pointed at her.

"Come at either of us with that...thing and I'll cut it in half." Kenshin said.

"Thank you Kenshin!" Issei whined.

"Oh Kuroshi-San relax. She just likes seeing people react to it. It's a comically themed carrying case." The Doctor said as the nurse squirted half the contents into a large cup which she handed to Issei. "You drink the medicine."

"I see." Kenshin cast away Kuroi Jigoku. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." The nurse giggled. "It wouldn't be the first time something sharp has been pointed at me for this." She said as she handed him his cup.

"That said there is still a shot to be administered." The Doctor said pulling out a normal sized syringe. "It must be injected to the bum, I hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Kenshin shrugged as he laid on his side after finishing the medicine.

"That's not so bad." Issei said.

After their shots Kenshin felt compelled to ask. "Do you have Dragon Flu Vaccine?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Doctor said.

"Alright, Yukari, call Miyuki, Mom and Granberia over here, you and they are all getting vaccinated." Kenshin said.

"OK." Yukari nodded.

Kenshin got in touch with his familiar. "Tiamat. Yoohoo, are you there."

"What is it?" Tiamat replied. "I'm eating."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just calling to let you know that I contracted Dragon's Flu." Kenshin said.

"Oh, then I must apologize." Tiamat said, wincing on the other end of the call. "When we last spoke I was recovering from a mild case of it, I must have still been contagious at that point. Must have been something to do with my wound in the battle against the Demon King."

"I see..." Kenshin drawled. "Well, don't worry about it, but next time please let me know if you're sick OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Tiamat said.

"Alright then, enjoy your meal...what are you eating anyway?" Kenshin asked, curious as to what the Dragon Queen usually ate.

"Oh, well if you're curious. It's a large steak glazed with Dragon Applesauce." Tiamat said.

"Huh, that sounds good." Kenshin said.

"It is, you should try it sometime." Tiamat said. "Anyway, get well soon."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

(break)

_The next day. _

"Uuugh..." Kenshin groaned as walked back to his bed. "I feel like shit."

"You look like it too." Issei said.

"If I look like shit, you look like worse than shit." Kenshin said as he crashed into his bed while Issei laid in his own that was moved in from his room.

"Oh ha ha..." Issei laughed sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to take it easy?"

"I'm allowed to at least walk to the can." Kenshin snorted.

"Aaah..." Issei nodded. "Aaah man...until I kick this I have to sleep alone in bed. Not even Sextum-San's allowed to lay down with me."

"That's mostly because of me. I'm concerned you two might try to fuck." Kenshin said.

"Dick!" Issei snapped.

"It's my room idiot. You ain't getting laid in here if I'm not." Kenshin snapped back. "Jeez I'd assume you'd have the same restriction if we were in your room."

"...Eh, you got a point." Issei said. "Besides last I checked you don't have a human who likes you enough to lay with...all the women that are interested in you are Devils."

"Or the Four Spirits...or the Demon Queen." Kenshin added.

"_We could lay with you if you want." Undine offered. _

"_Thanks, but now I'm more or less trying to be fair to Issei." "Kenshin thought. _

"_Suit yourself." Undine nodded. _

"Right Right..." Issei nodded. "By the way. I noticed that while we were at Abe-San's house. Irina pulled you away. What was that about?"

"Eh, she asked me for some advice." Kenshin said. "Just because she's one of the girls that are interested in you doesn't mean I'm not open to give advice."

"You make it sound like I'm jealous. What'd she ask?" Issei asked.

"Sorry, but I think she'd prefer it to be kept strictly confidential." Kenshin said. "You'll find out eventually anyway."

"Alright." Issei sighed. "Man...what I'd do to be able to squeeze some Oppai right now."

"Probably what a lot of people would do for a Klo-..." Kenshin was cut off as the door opened. "Huh?" He said.

"Hm?" Issei said. "Uuohohoho...!" Issei gushed, seeing Rias enter the room in a nurse's outfit. However the excitement caused a coughing fit.

She approached Kenshin. "How are you two feeling?" She asked.

"Been better." Kenshin said.

"Same." Issei said.

"Oh, Issei three other women will be coming to look at you." Rias said.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei said.

Three figures entered the room, all wearing nurses outfits. One had short blonde hair wearing a light pink variation of the nurses' outfit Rias wore, heaving mounds of flesh attached to her chest and green eyes. She was about Issei's height and her nurse uniform's top had the top three buttons undone, she seemed excited and aroused by the prospect of nursing Issei alone. The second woman was just under the blonde's chin in height, wearing a light blue variation of the nurses' outfit that Rias and the blonde were wearing. She had short purple hair and purple eyes. She paled in comparison to her friend chest wise, but her skirt was cut so short it brought great attention to her shapely hips and thighs. However, she seemed nervous and was blushing. Lastly, a white haired woman entered, taller than the blonde, she was of normal measurements compared to the blonde and the purplette. She had long white hair and red eyes wearing the same color scheme as Rias, and seemed rather tired and disinterested, all three had short horns angled upward on the backs of their heads and small succubus wings and short tails.

"E-Eeeh? !" Issei said as the three closed in around him.

"...Rami, Rumi, Remi, how and why are you here?" Kenshin asked recognizing the three as the Imp sisters.

"We sneaked into the portal when no one was looking." Rami stated casually.

"...Idiots." Kenshin grunted. "All three of you, idiots."

"Oh Kenshin. Alma-San found them soon after we arrived back in Kyoto." Rias said.

"Hn..." Kenshin grunted. "And when was I going to be told that they were here?"

"Oh relax Kenshin, nothing's happened." Rias said

"Oh fine..." Kenshin sighed. Rias reached over and cupped his cheek.

"Now, are you alright?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine, technically speaking." Kenshin said. "By the way, watch this." He pulled out a stencil and activated it.

"Hm?" Rias said. "This you seems perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I guess my clones don't get sick." Kenshin said. "If you need help training I can make one of these."

"I'll keep that in mind, for now rest up." Rias said.

"H-Hey! Issei-San needs to be cared for! Not seduced!"

"Huh?" Kenshin and Rias said turning their heads to find Asia stomping up to the Imp Sisters who were rubbing against Issei who was currently bleeding from the nose and had a lopsided grin on his face.

"_These imps are so alluring, and Asia, in a nurse's outfit...a symbol of purity, almost goddess like." Issei thought, his depravity going into overdrive. _

"Um...you might want to go help him." Kenshin said.

"I know...jeez all I wanted was to act as your nurse and I can't even have that." Rias sighed walking over to them. "Asia, Rami, Rumi, Remi. Take it easy on Issei. He's as sick as Kenshin is. You might hurt him in his condition."

"OK..." All four of them said.

Rias walked up to Issei and pressed her fingers against his forehead. Issei slipped into a slumber. "Asia."

"Hai." Asia nodded and covered him up while the Imp Sisters tucked him in, replaced the rag on his forehead with a fresh damp one and kissed him goodnight.

Rias walked back over to Kenshin. "Do you need anything?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmmm..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Weeeelllll...there is something, but you could very well get sick doing it."

"...Ufufufufu." Rias giggled. "As much as I would love to, I'm afraid sexual favors are forbidden for now."

"I figured as much. Uhh then I could really use something to drink. I've been coughing my throat raw." Kenshin said.

"Oh? I see I see. I'll be back then." Rias said.

That night. Kenshin awoke again only to find he was being weighed down. "Huh?" He lifted up the covers and found Koneko who was ding senjutsu healing on him. "Did she...?"

"Nyaa...please get better soon..." Koneko mumbled in her sleep.

"..." Kenshin smiled and planted a kiss between her cat ears. She seemed to cuddle further against him. He glanced over and saw a larger lump of raised sheets in Issei's bed. Soon two black tails came out and swished about. "When did Kuroka get here?"

"Koneko-Chan told her sister about what happened and Kuroka said she asked Vali if she could come over here for a few days."

"!" Kenshin's head snapped over to find Akeno sitting in a chair wearing a nurse's outfit with fishnet stockings. "God...dammit Akeno, make yourself known next time." Kenshin said with an annoyed look.

"Arara, I spooked Kenshin-kun. Ufufufu." Akeno giggled.

"Try to keep quiet over there, I'm trying not to wake these two." Kenshin glanced over and saw Sextum wiping Issei's face. Kenshin mouthed 'Sorry'

"Ah, I should do the same." Akeno said moving to lift Kenshin's head up as she started wiping his face with a wet towel.

As they were right in his face, and Akeno had gone out of her way to show them off by leaving the top two buttons unfastened. He couldn't help, but watch Akeno's chest sway with the movements of her hands and arms as she carefully wiped his face clean. It might have been a case of fever induced delirium, but he really wanted to smother his face in her bountiful bust right now.

"Ara? You're getting hotter, are you OK?" Akeno said.

"I-I'm fine." Kenshin said. "I think you got all of it."

"Alright." Akeno nodded and set his head back down on the pillow. "Do you need anything else?"

"Uhngh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt his stomach ache. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh? S-Sorry, I think Rossweisse is bringing the food this time. She should be in here shortly." Akeno said with an abashed smile.

"It's fine then." Kenshin said.

"You know...dressed like this, I kind of wouldn't mind playing doctor with you when you're better." Akeno said.

"Hmn, is this normal doctor...or...erotic doctor?" Kenshin asked.

"Whichever one you like better." Akeno giggled.

"Akeno...what are you talking about with him?"

They both turned to find Rias standing in the doorway. "Ara? You sure have become good at entering a room while hiding your presence." Akeno said.

"Of course I have, if I didn't learn such a skill, you'd have found a way to devour Kenshin by now." Rias said. "You've also seemed to find away to evade Senjutsu detection, either that or Kuroka doesn't care that you're here."

"I don't nyayayaya..." Kuroka murmured in her sleep.

"...You make it sound like she's a black widow." Kenshin muttered.

"..." Both turned to him. "Koneko is sleeping as well as Issei and Kuroka, let's go to the roof." Rias said.

"Agreed, finding out who is the best nurse could be fun." Akeno giggled.

The two left the room. A few minutes later Kenshin and Sextum heard lightning and a loud explosion. "Grrhh..." Sextum growled as she got up.

"Sextum..." Kenshin said.

"I'm just going to go freeze them a bit." Sextum muttered as she stormed out the door.

Kenshin glanced out the window and saw bits of ice flying down from the roof, but the explosions and lightning had stopped. Kenshin sighed. The door opened and Rossweisse entered. "Oh am I glad to see you." Kenshin said.

"Y-You are?" Rossweisse said with a blush.

"You...have food right?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, yes." Rossweisse sighed, both relieved and disappointed. She came up to him and sat down. "What was Sextum-San so angry about?"

"She's worried Rias and Akeno fighting might wake Issei up." Kenshin said.

"I see." Rossweisse nodded. "Did Rias-San or Akeno-San give you your medicine?"

"...No." Kenshin said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I see." Rossweisse sighed. "Well here, it's not a good idea to take it on an empty stomach." She handed him a tray of food while setting the medicine and water to the side.

"You know I am responsible enough to take this on my own." Kenshin said as he took the cover off the tray. "Huh? Biscuits?"

"I know they're kind of plain, but they have all the nutritional value you need." Rossweisse said.

"Eh." Kenshin popped one into his mouth. "Hmn? It's kind of sweet." Kenshin said with him mouth full. To which Rossweisse silently reprimanded him. The door opened again and Kazumi came in and walked over to Issei, slipping his medicine into his mouth, worked it down his throat and left a tray of food next to him with a note. She looked over at them and said. "I think it's probably better if I don't interrupt his rest."

"Right." Kenshin and Rossweisse said with a nod. Kazumi nodded and left. "Anyway...I put a bit of sugar in them so they'd be easier to stomach."

"Huh, good call." Kenshin said.

"You and Issei are everyone's mood maker...you should get well soon." Rossweisse said with a slight flush on her face.

"Mood maker...dunno what that is, but I'm trying." Kenshin shrugged. He looked her over. "Hey, you know...that nurse's outfit really suits you." Kenshin commented.

"E-Eh?" Rossweisse said.

"What? It fits you well, and it compliments your white hair nicely is all I'm saying." Kenshin said.

"Oh...um...th-thank you." Rossweisse said.

"By the way. I remember telling you I'd spend time with you back in Makai, but then I got busy again. Sometime soon I could try making some time." Kenshin said.

"Yo-You remember?" Rossweisse said with a darker blush than before.

"Why wouldn't I? I said I would and I'm going to." Kenshin said.

"Th-Thank you, but don't push yourself too far." Rossweisse said.

"Yeah Yeah..." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Next Day. _

"One, two, three, four, five."

"Huh?" Issei woke up to see Kenshin on the floor next to his bed doing push ups. "Dude aren't you still sick?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said. "Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten."

"Then why aren't you still in bed?" Issei asked.

"Because I've got energy for the first time in a couple of days and I'm freakin' restless." Kenshin said. "Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteeen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty."

"Huh, you know...I feel like I've got some energy too." Issei said sitting up.

"By the way, Kuroka was in your bed last night." Kenshin said. "Senjutsu healing."

"Eh? !" Issei said. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? ! I wanted to at least get a look at her Oppai!"

"Hell if I know." Kenshin said. "Twenty-five, Twenty-six, Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine, Thirty...ughh...that should do for now." He said getting to his feet.

"Good...now get back in bed." Kenshin slowly turned with a caught red handed expression to find Yukari standing in the open doorway.

"Gotta hit the can first." Kenshin said walking past her and to the bathroom.

"Haa...idiot." Yukari sighed.

"Um, Yukari-San...I kinda get where he's coming from, it is kinda rough being restricted to these beds. It's gotta be especially so for a gymrat like Kenshin." Issei said

"...I know." Yukari said letting out a sigh. "I just don't want him relapsing and getting sick again."

"I think his guard's been up on that particular front the whole time." Issei laughed. "Don't worry I'll pester him for you."

"Pester?" Yukari said.

"Y-You know what I mean." Issei said with a nervous look.

"Right Right, I'm just messing with you." Yukari said waving him off. "I have to go start my own training so tell Kenshin I left this for him." She said setting a covered tray on the table next to his bed and left. Kenshin reentered the room a few moments later. "Hm? Yukari brought me something to eat?"

"Yeah, she said she needed to catch up on training." Issei said.

Kenshin nodded and activated a clone stencil. "Go and find Yukari and help her if she needs it and tell her thanks for the food." The clone nodded and walked off.

"Man I wish I could do that." Issei said.

"I could teach you if you want." Kenshin said. "Though I must say, the clone won't be able to use the Boosted Gear. I've tried."

"I don't care about that. I wanna use it in the sack!" Issei said with a perverted grin.

"Heheheheh, of course you do." Kenshin said. "Anyway, if you want to, catch me when I'm not helping someone."

"I'll be sure to." Issei said.

Kenshin grabbed the tray and took the lid off it. "...Aaah?" Kenshin let out a short gasp.

"What?" Issei said.

"Pork cutlet and stir fried vegetables and beef..and...tso sauce and a hint of teriyaki.." Kenshin said. "She brought me this while I was still sick?"

"Was that the thing she hadn't made in awhile?" Issei said. "Seems kind of...and sorry to Yukari-San for this, but it seems kind of plain."

"You forget I've been eating Rias', Akeno's and Mom's cooking for awhile. Yukari hasn't had much opportunity to cook." Kenshin said taking some of the stir fry and eating it. "Mmnn...god it's just as great as I remember." Kenshin said as he started to dig in.

"Heheheh." Issei chuckled as he watched Kenshin devour the food.

Just outside, Yukari stood against the wall, Kenshin's clone near her. "Hmn..." She smiled. "Nice to know my cooking still tastes good to you."

"Oh come on Yukari." Kenshin's clone said as they walked away from the room. "I've always loved your cooking."

"Hmhmhmhm. I know, but lately..." Yukari said.

"That's because you haven't cooked lately. You've been deferring to Akeno and Rias so you could keep up with your training. I mean I'd rather have you stronger over a great cook, but still." Kenshin's clone said.

"I know." Yukari said.

(break)

_That afternoon. _

"You OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Ulgh...yeah..." Issei said. "Man Irina is well intentioned, but she cannot cook."

That afternoon Xenovia and Irina had brought the two of them something to eat. While this was very well intentioned...it did not make up for the fact that neither one of them could cook to save their lives, or maybe they were too hasty with it, Kenshin didn't know, but while Issei was forced to eat his. Something in it kept making Kenshin sneeze, which lately had a burst of wind magic attached to it, sending the food across the room.

"You lucky dick." Issei said.

"Dude, my chest hurts from all that sneezing, I don't know if you could call that lucky." Kenshin drawled.

"By the way, I know we've been getting summons, but who's been taking care of them?" Issei said.

"I think yours have been getting kicked to Erubetie. Yukari finally figured out that illusion to make Erubetie, Granberia and Alma appear more human like, but Alma insists she doesn't need it." Kenshin said. "Mine are taken care of by Tamamo."

"I wonder how your summoners feel when they expect a red haired badass only to get a cute fox girl." Issei snickered.

"They know Tamamo." Kenshin said. "They understand that I'm sick and Tamamo's more than capable of handling my summons."

"Can I ask you something?" Issei asked.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"How should I feel about Raynare being alive again?" Issei asked.

"..." Kenshin stared at him for a moment before lighting up a smoke. "Sorry, but I honestly couldn't tell you. That's something you're gonna have to figure out for yourself."

"I understand." Issei said. "By the way, while you were hitting the can earlier Mil-Tan stopped by."

Kenshin could swear he heard a 'Nyoo~' off in the distance. "I...see...Well! Good thing I was in the can for awhile shaving my face." The door opened and Sona walked in with Yura flanking her. "Sona?" Kenshin said.

"Kaichou? Yura-San?" Issei said.

"I was asked to come check on you by Rias." Sona said.

"While that's true, she wanted to come check up on you herself anyway." Yura said.

"..." Sona turned to glare at Yura who merely laughed.

"What? It's true." Yura said.

"Grh..." Sona grunted as she approached Kenshin. "Yes, well Issei, Yura here came just to see you."

"..." Yura glared at Sona's back who shrugged, as if to say 'Two can play the game my Rook.'

Sona moved to the side of Kenshin's bed and climbed on putting her hand on his head. "Hm..still a little warm, even for you." She noted.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Have you eaten?" Sona asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

"I see, and the medicine?" Sona asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry Rias troubled you, but I feel fine."

"It's no trouble." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "She caught me when I had nothing to do anyway."

"I see." Kenshin said before pulling his table over to them. "Well while you're here want to play a game?"

"Hmn." Sona smiled. "Of course."

Meanwhile Yura had turned Issei onto his back and was currently rubbing him down. "Are you sore anywhere?" She asked.

"Well my lower back is a little stiff." Issei said.

"Got it." Yura said rubbing and squeezing the flesh of his lower back.

"Mmrngh..." Issei grunted in relief. "Agh..!"

"Are you OK?" Yura asked, concerned.

"Too hard." Issei said.

"Oh.." Yura said softening her touch.

"Aaahh..." Issei sighed.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled.

"She gets on me for coming to see you and she's doing that." Sona said with a mildly amused expression.

(break) (A/N: I know there's a scene with Female Kiba or Yumi, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work without just making it the same as in the LN)

_The Next Afternoon. _

"Hya!" Kenshin sprung up out of bed and walked off of it. "Man, I feel great today."

"Huh, looks like Mom's Miso soup did the trick." Issei said getting out of bed. "I feel fine."

Kenshin bounced up and down in place like an excited child. "Finally I can move around at will."

"Finally I can go grab some Oppai!" Issei said with a wide grin.

"Just make sure ya don't grab the wrong set." Kenshin said as he ran out of the room.

"Heheheheh." Issei chuckled. "Crazy gym rat...or is it gym cat?" He wondered aloud.

As Issei moved to leave he felt a presence appear behind him. "..." He turned around to find Raynare. "..."

"...H..Hey..." Raynare meekly said.

"_...Wow, she's different from the bitch I fought all those months ago." Issei thought. _

"I heard you were sick so...I uh...brought something to help." Raynare said holding out a bag.

"...?" Issei looked into it. "...Uh...cough drops and cold medicine?" He said.

"I-I've never been sick...so I didn't know what to really get." Raynare said.

"I see." Issei said. "Well...I don't think this would have done much against the Dragon Flu and Devil fever." He said.

"I...I see." Raynare said with a slow nod.

"I guess I can't really blame Sensei for bringing you back, if he was as close to you as he said." Issei said.

"Huh?" Raynare said with a curious look.

"Irina and I kinda eavesdropped when Azazel-Sensei told everyone he brought you back. I think Kenshin knew we were there when he walked to his room, but he didn't say anything." Issei said. "I pretty much know most of it. Fuck that bastard Kokabiel." He sighed. "But..."

"But?" Raynare asked.

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all of this yet. Half of me wants to forgive you, the other half want to hate you." Issei said.

"I-I see." Raynare said bowing her head.

"Until I figure it out. I don't know if I can be around you a whole lot." Issei said. "I mean I know Kokabiel put you up to it, but still..."

"I understand..." Raynare said with a slow nod.

Issei nodded back. "I'll be seeing you."

Raynare nodded and teleported out.

(break)

_A Few Days Later _

Kenshin and Issei were headed home from school, which was a half day at that. The two had been scheduled with an off day, so both decided to have a little 'Me' time. "You, wanna drink with me? Am I hearing this right?" Kenshin said.

"Eh, the first time we did it was after a big fight. Let's hang out without something like that." Issei said.

"Well...there was this new beer I ordered from Michigan in the states that I've been wanting to try, but we got sick and Azazel and or Yukari have been busy." Kenshin said.

"Aah...wait Yukari?" Issei said.

"Yeah? What? You didn't know Yukari drank?" Kenshin said. Issei shook his head. "Hell yeah she does, she's my favorite drinking partner...and only the person I knew other than Jack Rakan before I came here that could drink me under the table."

"_**Sometimes in the sexy way." Yuurei said. **_

"_Yeah..." Kenshin thought with a lopsided grin. _

"_Wow he isn't even bothered that Yuurei's been rifling through his memories." Salamander said. _

"_**Because I've been reminding him of the good times." Yuurei said. "Basically acting as some sort of nostalgia fairy."**_

"_Hahahahaha!" Sylph laughed. "You're silly Yuurei-Chan!" _

"_**Thank you, Thank you." Yuurei snickered. **_

"_Funny, you hated Kenshin when you met him. Wanted to take him over and all that." Undine said. _

"_**Yeah, but...hell I don't know...the battle crazed bastard's kinda grown on me." Yuurei said. **_

"_Huh, I see." Undine said. _

"_Guess we can trust you a little bit more now." Salamander said. "Um...sorry that...Dad took you down." _

"_**Ehh, I had kinda accepted the fact that Alipheese-Sama loved Raggy before he died. Still didn't stop me from hating him though." Yuurei said. **_

"Kenshin..." Issei said while the spirits and Yuurei had their conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Yuurei said something that reminded me of the good part of my past." Kenshin said.

"Aah." Issei said with a nod. "So what's this beer called?"

"Oddly enough it's called Dragon's Milk." Kenshin said.

"...Do dragon's make milk?" Issei said.

"Oddly enough I brought this up to Tiamat yesterday and all she said was...'That's an odd name'" Kenshin said. "I'm guessing it's just a name, I've read it's a sweet tasting beer. Though I gotta warn you it's eleven percent alcohol by volume in the states."

"Shit." Issei said. "Well I'm game, let's do this."

The two were stopped by Azazel who pulled the two in close. "Hey you two. I got a favor to ask you."

"Oh god what?" Kenshin said. "We were about to go pound some beers."

"What is it Sensei?" Issei said.

"The Factions were all going to get together to have a sports day competition...and..." Kenshin cut Azazel off.

"While the Khaos Brigade's still out there? Doesn't it seem a little inappropriate?" Kenshin said.

"Well it's a way for everyone to blow off a little steam and take it easy for a bit. I mean we all need an off day." Azazel said.

"I guess you have a point." Kenshin shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well I'd like you two to join the Fallen Angel's side." Azazel said holding out a pair of contracts. "Besides, I'll introduce you two to the other Fallen Angels competing right now." He said holding out pictures of the other competitors, all female.

"Whoa! They're hot, damn!" Issei said gushing at them.

"Uhh...did you forget that I'm Sirzechs' pawn?" Kenshin said. "Besides I'm only interested in one sexy Fallen Angel anyway." He added, passing his share of the pictures to Issei.

Back at the house, Akeno was cooking when she suddenly started giggling and cupped her cheek. "Arara...I feel as though Kenshin-kun just praised me."

"Oh he won't miss one or two devils." Azazel grinned.

"Oh won't I?"

"Hah?" Azazel turned. "Shit! Gotta go!" He took off.

"Huh? Sirzechs-Sama?" Issei said.

"Uhh, not that I'm harping on you, but what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"It's my day off." Sirzechs said.

"And you're not spending it with Grayfia, Millicas...or.." Kenshin saw Sirzechs' right index finger light up with destruction magic. "Just them, no one else." Kenshin said.

The destruction magic disappeared. "I will be, I just needed to say something to you, Ria-tan and your peerages."

"Fine." Kenshin said with his eyes closed.

Later, everyone met up in the guest hall, a sports competition involving the Three Factions?" Rias said.

"Pass." Erubetie said. "My body won't agree with that sort of thing and still be fair."

"Understandable. If used right you could be a potential cheat code." Sirzechs nodded.

"I pass as well." Chachamaru said.

"Ditto. This isn't my bag." Evangeline said.

"I'll assist in coaching." Hikari said.

"...um so Sensei was trying to recruit us?" Issei said.

"Yes." Sirzechs nodded. "That man, he sure moves fast at strange spots." Sirzechs said.

"Well, we understand, we'll compete." Rias said.

_"So that's it. Still I wouldn't mind meeting those erotic women." Issei thought. _

(smack)

"Agh..." Issei turned to Erubetie who was glancing away, part of her torso rippling slightly as if something just entered it.

"Hrnm..." Granberia grunted with a pondering look on her face.

"Think of it as being able to test yourself against members of the other two Factions." Sirzechs said.

"Fine." Granberia said.

"Fine, I'll do it...on one condition." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Sirzechs said. "What is it?"

"A rematch." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin?" Rias said.

"Dude..." Issei said staring at him.

"Hmhm, Kenshin while I'm flattered that you're interested in dueling me. As it stands right now...I'm still stronger." Sirzechs said

"And I don't want to fight you anytime soon." Kenshin said. "I just want one guaranteed future rematch on a date to be determined of my choosing."

"Fine." Sirzechs said. "It's been awhile since I've fought a particularly strong opponent that wasn't a Satan."

"Awesome, I'm in." Kenshin said.

(break)

_A few days later_

The Gremory and Kuroshi participants arrived at the sports arena all sporting red jerseys. Although Alma had taken to editing hers, now they were basically short shorts and a half shirt. Granberia wore a headband in place of her plated one.

"The Oppai and Lust Dragons, aahh the Switch Princess is so cute."

"Aah, the Sekiryuutei, Princess Rias and Archduke Kenshin."

"Hellcat-Chan, the Shiri Sennin, I'm so turned on~!"

"Look at the way the Tsundere Dragoness glares at us, it's so enticing!"

"What about that bombshell with the purple hair?"

"And the kitsune, all that fluffiness."

"That dragon woman looks as fierce as the Dragon of the Elements."

"..." Rias, Yukari and Miyuki all sighed.

"Eheheheh." Issei chuckled warily.

"Haa..." Kenshin sighed, exhaling smoke.

"Hmn..." Granberia glanced at the last person they all heard before continuing on.

"Ufufufufufu." Alma giggled.

"It's bad luck to touch a kitsune's tail without permission you know." Tamamo said fanning herself.

The group finds Irina who was speaking with Michael. "Aah." Irina noticed them and approached with Michael. "Rias, Issei-kun, everyone, you all made it."

"Were we not supposed to? Was Heaven planning to block our way?" Kenshin said with a blithe smirk.

"Oh no no no no." Michael laughed softly and waved his hand dismissively.

"Huh, so this is Archangel Michael." Granberia said.

"It truly was good fortune for me to have joined the Gremory group. To think I'm meeting the Regent of Heaven himself." Rossweisse said in awe.

"Hmmm..." Alma glanced at Michael curiously.

"Hm? What is it?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Alma said shaking her head. _"Why does his face seem stuck like he's sad or something?" She thought. _

"Michael." He turned to find Gabriel approaching him. "The opening ceremony is about to start."

"Oh! I guess time flies when you're meeting with the other leaders." Michael said.

Gabriel turned to everyone. "Oh, hello there. How are you all today? My name is Gabriel." She introduced with a smile.

"This is one of the Four Great Seraphim of Heaven. The strongest and most beautiful woman in Heaven as well. Gabriel-Sama herself." Irina said.

"Wow, not just Michael-Sama, but Gabriel-Sama as well." Asia said in awe.

"I know, today is truly a grand day." Xenovia said.

"Aaah, how are you doing today Gabriel?" Kenshin asked.

"I am well...Kenshin-San could you please put that out? We're all breathing the same air here." Gabriel said.

Kenshin glanced at his smoke, then to Gabriel who never once stopped smiling, but kept her eyes focused on him. "...Um...OK." Kenshin said crushing the smoke in his hand and glanced away with a faint blush.

"Thank you." Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"Wow...so Gabriel can quell the Dragon of the Elements huh?" Evangeline teased.

"Shaddap." Kenshin said.

"Aaah, Azazel." Michael greeted as the former governor approached them. "You seem energetic as always."

Azazel shook Michael's hand. "That's my line."

"...Are you two gonna fight or kiss?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

Barakiel, who was with Azazel approached Akeno. "...A..Akeno..." He said.

"..." Akeno glanced at him for a moment before turning away.

"Aah..." Barakiel stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. However Akeno turned back to him smiling, sticking her tongue out at him. "...Hmhmhm..." Barakiel chuckled a bit to himself.

The opening ceremony commenced and Rias and Kenshin met up with Sona. "Doesn't this seem kind of absurd and out of the blue?" Kenshin asked.

"Everyone could use the break though. I see why." Rias said.

"I agree with you both." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "That said, it's nice to see you in something different Kenshin."

"This coming from you?" Kenshin asked. "I've only ever seen you in two outfits. The Kuoh uniform and that outfit you wore for our date."

"Ah haa..." Sona let out a short, amused laugh.

"By the way, Kenshin...how exactly should I feel about you selling your services here for a fight against Onii-Sama?" Rias asked.

"Oh Rias it's not like it's a fight for keeps, nor is it gonna be any time soon. I just would like some time to prepare, and then fight him like I did Sairaorg, man to man." Kenshin said.

"Wait, seriously? You challenged Sirzechs-Sama to a duel?" Sona said. Kenshin nodded. "Haaa..." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't expect you to understand." Kenshin said walking past them. He bumped into Grayfia who was also wearing one of the red jerseys. "Oh? Grayfia what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Grayfia said. "Just minding things. Can I ask you something?"

"Yo?" Kenshin said.

"Did you seriously challenge Sirzechs-Sama to a fight?" Grayfia deadpanned.

"Aaigh..." Kenshin said. "Look, I'm not planning to fight him right now and it'll just be a friendly duel, nothing else."

"I see." Grayfia nodded. "Well in that case I'm not surprised then."

"OK then, now mind if I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Grayfia said.

"Back in Maouzyou. When Miyuki came up to us after telling Vali she forgave him. You said you saw that I didn't want to kill Sirzechs back in Mundus Magicus, but I remember the conversation I had with you after Hottan had claimed Sirzechs' body."

"Oh." Grayfia said recalling the conversation.

"I said I had wanted to, but decided against it." Kenshin said.

"That's what you're worried about?" Grayfia said. "Kenshin, what I had meant when I said that in Maouzyou is that while you had wanted to, you did decide against it, proving that it was just a fleeting whim, based on anger that you ignored. You might have been angry enough with him to do it, but you knew you couldn't deep down, that it just wouldn't have been right. You've always tried to do right by people, and yourself and I saw that. So it was easy to forgive you for what happened."

"I see." Kenshin said. "So what did you Sirzechs and Millicas end up doing on Zechys day off?"

"Oh we took him to an amusement park." Grayfia giggled. "He had a lot of fun."

"Heheh, that's good." Kenshin grinned.

"..." Grayfia glanced at Kenshin for a moment before looking up at the sky with a smile. "It was nice. Felt like a normal family. It's a shame it won't happen again for awhile, and that's if he's not busy with Marissa."

"Marissa?" Kenshin said.

"His concubine, I heard you walked in on them while he was giving her a massage." Grayfia said.

"Y...Yeah..." Kenshin said. "I also heard that me busting Lord Bael's ass for trying to have me murdered won't create any more free time."

"It won't." Grayfia sighed. "I swear they ride him harder than any of the other Satans."

"Probably because he's in charge of Domestic Affairs?" Kenshin said. "I mean it's not a good excuse, but..."

"I know." Grayfia sighed. "It's just...and I know this was awhile ago...but before he became Lucifer...we spent parts of everyday together. I guess yesterday also made me a little nostalgic."

"..." Kenshin stared at her sympathetically.

"Oh I'm rambling." Grayfia said. "Sorry."

"I wasn't complaining." Kenshin said. "Err..."

"Hm?" Grayfia said.

"I'm not sure I should be saying this...but if you want someone to talk to from time to time or anything else really, you know where to find me." Kenshin said.

"..." Grayfia glanced at him for a moment before turning to him. "I'll keep that in mind." She said noncommittingly. She walked ahead before pausing. "By the way, Kenshin." Grayfia said turning to him with a smile. "From what I've seen, in my opinion you'd make a wonderful father."

"!" Kenshin's face lit up as Grayfia walked away.

"_Well, now Grayfia, an actual mother has said you'd make a good father." Salamander chided. _

"_Aaiigh..." Kenshin groaned. "I don't want to become a parent until this shit with the Khaos Brigade is settled, that's what I meant by not being ready." _

"_I see. Makes sense. You don't want to risk your children's safety like that." Undine said. _

"_Yes." Kenshin nodded. _

"_**You realize though, that you might have just volunteered to be her sidepiece right?" Yuurei said. **_

"_I was going to be her servant if I ended up killing Sirzechs while Hottan was overshadowing him if you recall." Kenshin thought. "If she chooses me, she chooses me." _

"_**True." Yuurei said. **_

Kenshin walked back to the group he was with only to run into Issei. "Kenshin, the Angels and Fallen Angels are gonna be taking this seriously."

"So? Bring them on." Kenshin said.

"...How did I know you'd say that?" Issei said.

"Because you know me well at this point?" Kenshin said.

"ARMAGEDDON! !" The two heard the devils chorus.

"...Why that of all things?" Issei said.

Later Kenshin and Issei were heading toward the obstacle race. "I'm confused...why didn't you sign up for the kendo tournament?"

"Eh, no one participating really interested me other than Granberia." Kenshin said. "It's still too soon for us to fight again."

"Aah." Issei nodded. "Wait, Yukari or Kiba didn't sign up either?"

"Same thoughts as me. Figured we let Granberia get better acquainted with the other devils, angels and fallen angels." Kenshin said. "Ditto the martial arts tournament. Figured we'd let Alma have fun."

"I see." Issei said. "Uh, Alma have fun?"

"She knows what not to do." Kenshin said.

"By the way, she's a succubus, how are you keeping her fed?" Issei said.

"I pipeline the most perverted of my peerage's summoners to her." Kenshin said.

"I see." Issei said.

"Huh, so two angels, two fallen angels and two devils to a team eh?" Kenshin said as they got to the starting line. "Welp Issei, let's kick some ass."

"Yeah." Issei said. The race started, Issei and Kenshin took off, tiptoeing the balance beam and shooting under the net. However they all paused when they got to the lineup of six balls. "What the hell? !"

"We've lined up an assortment of beasts for you all to contend against. Hydra, Cerberus, The ominous bird Ziz, all can easily kill Devils and Angels of both types! Be careful!"

"...Seriously." Kenshin drawled.

"Oh it's you two." They looked over and saw Tannin and another familiar dragon.

"Tannin-ossan? !" Issei gaped.

"Really? They lined up my own familiar against me?" Kenshin deadpanned seeing Tiamat across from him.

"Like I said, my engagements with Ajuka Beelzebub override my engagements with you." Tiamat said.

"Indeed..." Kenshin sighed.

"Well let's get started." Tannin said inhaling and exhaling a large fireball.

"Aaaahhh!" Issei yelped in fright.

Kenshin grabbed Issei and leaped over the fireball, spinning out of the way of the stream of fire sprayed by Tiamat. Kenshin landed back on the ground and cracked his neck to the side. "Sorry about this Tiamat." He kicked his ball at her, nailing her in the nose faster than she could react, hitting harder than she expected. It bounced back to Kenshin, who then punched it, Tiamat extended her hand to stop it only for it to weasel out of her grip at the last moment and strike her in the head, leaving a moderate burn. It bounced high in the sky.

"Wait, is that...?" Issei said as Kenshin leaped high in the sky and went into the a spin.

"_Elemental Shot!" _Kenshin said kicking the ball down at Tiamat.

"_...Hm, might as well sell this." Tiamat thought. "But first..." _

"Oh noooo!" Tiamat said.

"Agh? ! Tiamat what the hell? !" Tannin said as the Dragon Queen 'crashed' into him, just before Kenshin's attack hit them both.

"What the hell?" Issei said narrowed eyes.

"She let me win..." Kenshin said with a bored look. "Kick your ball at Tannin and let's just go."

"Right, sorry Ossan!" He said kicking his ball, hitting Tannin in the chest and continuing to the finish line while the Fallen Angel and Angel pairs had to contend with Hydra, Cerberus and Ziz."

(break)

_Later._

_'Item Borrowing Race' _

"Huh...who do we know that's a 'Siscon'?" Yukari said as she and Miyuki walked around the grounds. They volunteered to go in Kenshin and Issei's place after the first event.

"Well, a few actually. There's Sirzechs, Serafall, Onii-Chan..." Miyuki trailed off going into thought.

"Meh...I don't feel like bugging Kenshin right now." Yukari said.

"Well there's two of them walking by." Miyuki said seeing Serafall and Sirzechs walking in front of them going to their left.

"Well grab them then!" Yukari said as the two ran up to the two Satans.

"Serafall-Sama, Sirzechs-Sama come with us!" Miyuki said.

"Ara? We're the items? !" Serafall said.

"Muu...OK let's get moving!" Sirzechs said.

The four all bolted toward the finish line and won the race. "By the way, I can't help wondering, what is it you were looking for? Was the clue Satan? A person with crimson hair?"

"A magical girl?" Serafall said.

"Serafall, I'm...not a magical girl." Sirzechs said.

"Does my hair look crimson to you?" Serafall asked.

"Oh, right...what about sibling?" Sirzechs said.

"Hey yeah! Ria-tan and So-tan are both interested in your brother, aww you two think of me like that!" Serafall giggled.

"That's pretty much it..." Yukari sweatdropped.

"Hahaha, I'm starting to feel a little embarrassed." Sirzechs laughed as he left.

"Hm, Siscon huh?" Serafall said having snatched the piece of paper out of Miyuki's pocket.

"!" Yukari and Miyuki paled.

"Hahahahaha I guess that fits us both." Serafall laughed.

(break)

_Later again_

_Ball toss contest. _

"So basically this is Basketball?" Kenshin asked dribbling a ball.

"Sans defense, but it looks that way." Kazumi said.

Kenshin started dribbling the ball between his legs before driving toward the basket and slamming the ball down. "Kenshin, quit showing off and just shoot it in!" Issei snapped.

"I can't, I have to dunk." Kenshin said. "My jump shot is poor."

"Wha? ! You can shoot coins at people with precision, throw charms around, but you can't nail a simple jump shot? !" Issei said.

"Didn't you ever watch Yuuna-Chan play?" Kazumi said as Kenshin drove again.

"In my defense, it's not like I had time!" Kenshin said.

"Also, it's not like such a skill was really ever needed of him." Yukari said.

"I guess." Issei said.

"Throw the light at the devils!"

"Huh? !" Kenshin bent over backwards dodging a ball of light and landed on the ground.

"These are our grudges toward the past!" Some of the angels chorused.

"Eeeh? !" Issei said as the Angels and Fallen Angels started both throwing balls of light at the devils.

"Hey! Don't make me come over there and kick your lily white asses!" Kenshin said punching a large fireball at the angels.

The Devils soon joined in the retaliation. Michael and Azazel soon confronted each other. "This landscape reminds me of the past, you...how dare you! Announcing the report I wrote while I was in Heaven, in front of everyone!" Azazel said throwing a ball at Michael

"Oh? You're still angry about that?" Michael said. "It was a nice idea, the Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade I believe it was."

"Shaddap! Because of that I had the leaders of my own organization giving me shit about it! It never seemed to frickin' end!" Azazel shouted.

"Hahahaha, that was rude of me, I see." Michael laughed.

"Think fast Michael!" Kenshin said throwing a ball at the Archangel's head.

"Oh? What's your problem with me Kenshin-kun?" Michael asked after blocking the 'attack'

"Oh nothing I just needed to get your attention. I'd like a word after all this is over." Kenshin said.

"Oh, Alright then." Michael said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said glancing to the left. "Hm?"

"A...Akeno..." Barakiel said as his daughter approached him.

"...T-Tou-Sama, please help us!" Akeno said with teary eyes, her hands joined together.

"Uuu...Uuuoooooo!" Barakiel grabbed loads of the red balls marked for the devils and started shooting them into the basket.

"Oi! Barakiel what the fuck? !" Azazel snapped.

"I-I'm sorry Azazel! But it's my daughter, I have to help my only daughter! !" Barakiel shouts.

"Neh heh heh..." Kenshin snickered.

"Issei-kun, please help us!" Irina said running up to Issei.

"Uuhhh...OK!" Issei said.

"Issei what the hell? !" Kenshin and Rias both shout.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm..." Michael laughed.

(break)

_Later._

_Calvary battle._

"You're sure you don't mind this?" Tamamo asked as she hung off Kenshin's back.

"Nah." Kenshin said as he advanced forward with Tamamo on his back while Alma and Granberia flanked him.

"Jeez, didn't we just get out of a war?" Alma asked.

"No kidding, I don't mind fighting strong opponents but this is ridiculous." Granberia said.

Near the was Issei being carried by Kiba, flanked by Xenovia and Gasper. The two groups were approached by Azazel. "Huh, are you gonna fight us Azazel?" Kenshin said.

"Nah, but I do have a bit of advice." Azazel said before whispering into Issei's and Kenshin's ears.

"I'll just hang back." Kenshin said.

"Whatever." Azazel shrugged.

"Uooooo! Charge forward Kiba!" Issei said.

"Aah! R-Right!" Kiba said.

Kenshin chased after Issei who kept gently putting hands on every female angel or fallen angel he could. "Hm? Is this some kind of powerful technique?" Granberia asked with genuine interest.

"Something like that." Tamamo and Kenshin both said with deadpan expressions.

"_Dreeeesssssss Breeeaaaakkkkk! !" Issei called out snapping his fingers. _

The clothes on every angel or fallen angel he touched were blown away. "Aaah!" The female angels all yelped in surprise.

"Holy shit!" The unstripped Fallen Angels shouted.

"Yes!" The male devils almost all shouted.

"Uooo! A N...Naked body of a woman, this is bad! If we think improper things we'll fall!" The male angels all shout.

"Gyaahahahahahaha! Yes! Make 'em fall! Just seeing their naked bodies is proving you've all been keeping so much inside you!" Azazel cackled. "Issei, your next target is her!" Azazel said pointing at Gabriel who seemed oblivious to this.

"Are you kidding me? That's his secret move?" Granberia deadpanned.

"Ufufufufu, it works as a strategic out." Alma Elma giggled.

Issei charged Gabriel who finally turned to her. "Hmm? The Sekiryuutei and Dragon of the Elements are both coming my way." She said with an innocent smile.

"_Gotta see 'em, gotta see the breasts of the most beautiful woman in Heaven!" Issei thought. _

"OK, that's enough..." Kenshin said punching Issei in the face, sending him flying.

"Umm...what was he trying to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said glancing away with another faint blush.

"_**Jeez, she's pushing your buttons without even realizing it." Yuurei said. **_

"_Gaah! I can't help it! She's too damn pure!" Kenshin thought. _

(Break)

The sports festival ended with the Angels victory in the relay race, though if everyone were being honest it was only due to Issei and Azazel duking it out in front of the goal. "I should seriously kick you both in the ass for that." Kenshin grunted.

"Yeah Yeah." Issei said.

"So, Kenshin how did your talk with Michael go?" Azazel said.

"Oh I just brought up a few things that Yuurei and I were talking about a few days ago." Kenshin said. "Supposedly Ilias, the Primordial of Light, gave her angels a lot more leeway in a lot of matters, especially lewd ones."

"Oh really?" Azazel said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Huh, interesting." Azazel said.

Kenshin nodded and turned his head, he arched his brow as he saw Irina walking up to him. He glanced forward and saw Azazel and Issei shooting the breeze while everyone else chatted amongst themselves. "Hey." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Irina said. "What is it Kenshin?"

"Oh nothing.." Kenshin said.

"Today was kind of fun." Irina said.

"Are you even allowed to have fun, is it against the rules or you'll fall?" Kenshin snickered.

"Shut up." Irina huffed.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Anyway...I'd kinda like to apologize...for a few nights ago."

"Hm?" Irina glanced at him before going into thought. "Oh..."

"I know you were only looking out for Issei and Asia, but I also had my word to keep to Azazel." Kenshin said.

"I know." Irina said with a sigh. "I was just caught up in the moment is all."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I get you were trying to keep your word. Honestly it's one of the things I respect about you." Irina said. "So don't worry about it."

Kenshin watched as Irina walked ahead of him and started talking to Issei before Asia and Sextum cut in. _"Huh, well that's done." Kenshin thought. _

"Hm?" Kenshin glanced to the left, at the night sky of Kuoh. He saw a flickering light dash across the horizon, he almost wanted to assume it was just a shooting star, but from where he was standing he sensed sentience, life. _"Hn...I guess that's one more thing I need to keep an eye on." Kenshin thought. _

The group made their way home to rest, weary from the warlike games they had competed in that day.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Should be done with the side stories and ready for volume 14 after the next chapter.

Kenshin: Neat.

Issei: Bout time.

Rias: No kidding.

Draconis: Anyway, I'll be seeing you all.

Draconis678 out


	73. The Future In Laws

Draconis: Lets get moving.

Kenshin: Trying to hurry this along huh?

Draconis: I'd like to start of the next volume before the end of summer...sooo yeah.

Issei: But...summer just started not too long ago...

Draconis: You underestimate my procrastination.

Dragon of the Elements.

Chapter 73

The Future In Laws.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Sooo...why is it Kiba, Issei and I are the only ones here?" Kenshin asked as they stood in a hallway, next to a door with Venerana in front of them.

"Because I want you to clean up this room here." Venerana said. "You will all be compensated."

"Mother!" Everyone turned to find Rias running up to them.

"Enough Rias, your room is getting cluttered, badly." Venerana said as they entered.

"Whoa." Issei said seeing the sheer volume of things in her room.

"Hm..." Kenshin said.

"A coat from the Shinsengumi...a mini replica of the Tokyo Tower...several wood bear carvings." Issei said.

"...I didn't want you all seeing this messy room of mine." Rias said.

"Hold up...I've been in your room, and it looked nothing like this." Kenshin said.

"Well..." Rias said.

"She led you to a guest room she passed off as hers." Venerana stated simply making Rias slump in defeat.

"Would you let me take a whack a decluttering this room?" Kenshin asked.

"You think you can do a better job than our maids?" Venerana asked.

"...Good point." Kenshin said.

Kiba walked toward the door with some of the wooden bears. "Seeing as there is multiple bears should I get rid of some of them."

"W-Wait, Kiba I gave each and every one of those a-"

"We only need the one, get rid of the rest." Venerana interrupted sternly.

"OK, sorry Chief." Kiba said as he carried them out. Rias called out their names with tears in her eyes.

"...I still kind of don't see the problem here." Kenshin said as he took a handful of the bears. "I mean with all due respect you live in a mansion. What's the harm in having your daughter's private room cluttered with her trinkets from Japan."

"I see the point you're trying to make Kenshin, seeing as according to your own mother, you're basically a walking storage unit, but let me make a counter point." Venerana said. "First it's this room, then two rooms, then four...then eight..." She trailed off.

"I see..." Kenshin said seeing her point. He glanced over and saw Issei eying the Gremory Matriarch's chest and let out a quiet sigh. _"It really does not matter who they're with, they got nice breasts? Issei's starin'." He thought. _

Grayfia entered the room and gave them a hand. "By the way, we'd also like you to sort out the payments that was received from doing Devil's work. The payments is in underground treasury." She said.

"Got it!" Kenshin, Kiba and Issei said.

(break)

"Jeez..." Kenshin said after Issei, he and Kiba finished sorting things out. They had to call in some backup as there was a lot to sort out.

"Have some tea Issei-San." Asia said as she placed a cup in front of the tired Sekiryuutei.

"Haa...Thanks." Issei said. "Jeez, I wonder if all the nobles have storages like this."

"Likely." Kenshin said as Tamamo brought him a tea. "Thanks Tamamo."

"Uh huh." Tamamo said. "Seriously, how did they let things get this out of whack. Maouzyou's storage never gets cluttered."

"Probably because it keeps getting raided by corrupt rulers every few generations." Alma Elma said.

"Haa...don't remind me." Tamamo facepalmed.

"This had better have been worth it Kenshin!" Kazumi said laying on her back, thoroughly exhausted.

"I'll make it worth your while Kazumi don't worry." Kenshin said. "Hm?" He noticed someone in the doorway with crimson hair. _"Sirzechs?" _He thought walking toward the doorway.

It was indeed the Crimson Satan. "I was about to call you over, but you noticed me first." Sirzechs said.

"What is it? And what brings you here?" Kenshin said.

"I had a short break between meetings so..." Kenshin cut him off.

"So you're not using it to spend time with Millicas...or hell to tap that Belphagor woman I saw you with?"

"Millicas is busy with schooling and Marissa is just busy at the moment." Sirzechs said. "But that said, Come with me please."

"Uh...OK?" Kenshin said. "I don't want to fight you right now." He added as he followed Sirzechs down a hallway.

"I figured as much, you've been busy the last few days so you haven't had the chance to train at all." Sirzechs chuckled.

Kenshin slumped. "No kidding, by the way something's been bugging me."

"Hm?" Sirzechs glanced at him.

"Your name. Is it Sirzechs or just Zechs?" Kenshin asked.

"You're not the first to ask that question." Sirzechs chuckled. "It's Sirzechs."

The two arrived in a large theater hall. "What the?" Kenshin said. Sirzechs opened an album book. "Didn't you show me this?"

"This is a collection of videos. I do still have the photo album though." Sirzechs said.

"Oh." Kenshin said. He watched Sirzechs take out a video projector a put in a video cassette and send the projector away.

"I wanted to show you something nice. My father and I took great care in videoing Rias' growth. This particular one begins with her sending me off to work." Sirzechs said.

"Umm..." Kenshin said. "I'm pretty sure Rias is still upset at me for helping Venerana trash her Japan collection."

"But she's not here, is she?" Sirzechs asked.

"...I...I guess." Kenshin said. "Ah..what the hell? I've been wondering what she was like when she was younger, and I've basically told her every thing there is to know about my childhood."

"Alright then! Let's begin!" Sirzechs declared.

"You...are oddly excited about this and I don't know how to feel about that." Kenshin said.

The video started with Grayfia, Zeoticus and Venerana seeing Sirzechs off. "By the way Sirzechs, another question."

"Yeah?" Sirzechs said.

"Why are Grayfia and Venerana so strict?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahahahaha, someone has to be." Sirzechs said.

A young Rias ran up to Sirzechs in the video, holding a teddy bear. "Onii-Saaammmaa!"

"..." Kenshin stared.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Sirzechs asked in the video.

"Onii-Sama promised to read me a story book, but now you're leaving." Mini Rias said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but something important came up and Onii-Sama has to leave." Sirzechs apologized.

"Then Rias's coming too!" Mini Rias declared.

"Gahahahahaha." Kenshin chuckled. "OK, that reminds me of when I was that age. Only instead of an older sibling it was my Dad I was constantly trying to follow around, but of course you know that."

"Uh...actually I only watched the important bits. Other things I just sped past." Sirzechs said.

"Oh." Kenshin nodded. "So when I needed privacy...?"

"You were given it, don't worry." Sirzechs said.

"OK good." Kenshin said.

Meanwhile, in the video, Venerana was facepalming. "Sirzechs your nose is bleeding, seriously you spoil her too much."

"Mother, could I..." Sirzechs said.

"No." Venerana denied flatly. "If people knew about this side of you, they would never be able to sleep soundly at night."

"Oh come on Venerana, Rias being childish is so adorable." Kenshin heard Zeoticus' voice.

"_Huh, he must be the one filming." Kenshin thought._

"Your nose is bleeding too! Gaaah...why are the men in this family so...ugh..." Venerana groaned in exasperation.

"When Rias was younger, she would always follow me around and say 'Onii-Saaammmmaaaa~' We also slept together and took baths...aah, I'd love to go back to those days, but now she's grown into a beautiful woman so I suppose it's a fair trade off." The Sirzechs that was sitting next to Kenshin said with a nose bleed and tears in his eyes.

"..." Kenshin stared at him in exasperation.

Sirzechs took out another video card and sent it to the machine while calling the one that had finished back to him. "...OK wow, now you have videos of Sona's childhood?" Kenshin asked seeing Mini Rias and Mini Sona fighting over Rias' teddy bear.

"Well Serafall was there too as you can plainly see." Sirzechs said.

The teddy bear ripped and Mini Rias and Mini Sona started crying and apologizing to each other. "Awww that's so sad!" Kenshin said. The two calmed them down and put them to bed, before getting into an argument about which one was cuter, before Venerana came in and broke it up. "Hahahaha, don't matter how important or old you are, ya never too big or too old to get scolded by Mom." Kenshin chuckled.

"No kidding." Sirzechs laughed. "So, where do you stand? Which one is cuter, Rias or Sona?"

"I'm not answering that." Kenshin said. "If I say Rias, I'm gonna catch crap from Serafall and eventually Sona. If I say Sona I'm gonna catch crap from you and eventually Rias."

"Hahahaha." Sirzechs laughed as he sent another cassette to the player.

"Huh...I didn't know Rias played the piano." Kenshin said.

"She hasn't before?" Sirzechs said.

"No." Kenshin said.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Mini Rias said in a stilted voice after she had finished.

"Well, I guess I see why." Kenshin said.

"Yes, that was her first recital, guests from all the Devil families were invited to watch." Sirzechs said.

"Have you guys never heard of the phrase 'Start Small'?" Kenshin deadpanned. Kenshin glanced over and saw another cassette plate labeled 'Secret'. Sirzechs noticed him looking at it. "Want to watch this one next?"

"Uh...No. I'd rather not watch the sex tape you made with Grayfia." Kenshin said.

"Pffft!" Sirzechs held back a fit of laughter. "Are you kidding me? ! She'd never let me do that! Even then why would I show you? !"

"Right...oh what the hell, I've watched several episodes of your sisconning might as well finish up." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha..." Sirzechs laughed sarcastically as he loaded the next video up.

The video loaded up, but it was just a video of Mini Rias sleeping. "Uhhh..." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm..." Sirzechs said.

"Is...this just a compilation of Rias sleeping?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Sirzechs said.

"That's creepy." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Though, I've never gotten one of the present Rias...come on! Let's go get it!" Sirzechs said getting up and dragging Kenshin out of the theater.

"What, I don't want to be an accessory to thhhhiiiiissssss! !" Kenshin shouts.

(break)

Kenshin was standing the VIP room of the Hyoudou Residence with Sirzechs. "...Can I at least ask why you're dressed like that?" Kenshin asked with a deadpan expression

"What are you talking about? I'm the leader of the _Recording Ria-tan's sleeping face force._ Onii-Chan mask!" Sirzechs declared.

"...I hate you so much right now..." The Unwilling Accomplice, Kenshin grumbled.

"Alright, the person who will be recording this is you." Sirzechs said handing Kenshin a camera.

"I usually sleep with her anyway." Kenshin said pretending not to notice the green envy in Sirzechs' eyes. "Couldn't I do it then wearing a pair of glasses with a camera built into the middle?"

"...Why did I never think of that?" Sirzechs facepalmed. "Anyway, for sake of continuity, no."

"Ugh..." Kenshin groaned. "Please tell me Rias wasn't your only target..."

"No, I've done this with Grayfia too." Sirzechs said.

"Really? How'd that go?" Kenshin asked.

"Nearly died." Sirzechs said.

"When we finally fight, I might literally break my foot off in your ass out of spite..." Kenshin glowered.

"Yes Yes, just go." Sirzechs said.

"..." Kenshin left the parlor and started descending the Hyoudou residence.

"Krrh! Come in, which floor are you on? Over." Sirzechs said.

"You don't have to make that noise you know, and I'm on the fourth floor." Kenshin grumbled.

"Understood, keep going. Over." Sirzechs said.

Kenshin would have continued on when a door ahead of him opened and Akeno walked out of it. "Hm?" She said noticing him. "What are you doing up so late Kenshin-kun?"

"Uhhh..." Kenshin said. "Weeelllll...maybe I just wanted to see you?"

"This late at night?" Akeno said before a look of realization flashed across her face. "Oh...I see. You want that...and to record it as well..."

Now, doing _**that**_ was no problem for Kenshin, neither was recording it as he would just keep the tape in his seals, but the problem was that Sirzechs was watching the feed and recording it from where he was and there was NO WAY IN HELL he was letting Sirzechs watch that.

"Is there a problem? If so, point the camera at the person and press the blue button." Sirzechs said over their private line.

Kenshin did so and Akeno slumped and fell asleep. Kenshin carried her to her room. "Whew..." Kenshin sighed after he left.

"Nyaaa...Sempai..." Kenshin froze and turned to Koneko who was only wearing a loose fitting T-shirt.

"Uh...hey Koneko..." Kenshin said. "You're up late."

"Bathroom..." Koneko murmured, half asleep.

"Well don't let me keep you." Kenshin said. "Good night."

"Good night." Koneko said as she walked past him.

Kenshin sighed in relief, but silently groaned as another door opened. This time it was Issei. "Kenshin?" He asked.

"What?" Kenshin whispered harshly.

"What are you doing skulking around this time of night?" Issei said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm stretching my legs, now...wait, what the hell are you doing on this floor?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was recharging Chachmaru-San's batteries." Issei said.

"Then exhausting them I'm sure." Kenshin grunted.

"No, but now that you mention it, that is a good idea, see ya." Issei said walking back into the room he came out of. Kenshin descended the stairs to the third floor. However as he fully descended the stairs he heard Issei getting thrown out of the room.

This was followed by Evangeline's drunken voice yelling. "If I ain't getting any in this room neither is she while I'm in here!"

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

He made it all the way down the stairs and entered his room. However he had forgotten one thing. Tonight Yukari had decided she was going to sleep with him, same as Rias. His error made him curse his luck. _"There's no fucking way! Yukari's too light of a sleeper!" _

"Are you in the room? Over." Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, Siscon Mask." Kenshin grumbled as quietly as he could.

"I didn't catch that, Over." Sirzechs said. Kenshin took the camera, pointed it at his free hand and flipped it the bird. "Well that wasn't very nice..." Sirzechs said. Kenshin relaxed his hand, before flipping the camera the bird again. "Ok I get it!" Sirzechs said. "Just, move in and get the shot."

"_I swear Sirzechs...you are such an asshole!" _Kenshin thought as he silently tiptoed up to Rias, but as he was lining up the shot, Rias' face scrunched up and her eyes opened. _"Oh god, oh shit, OH DAMN!" _

"Kenshin...?" Rias said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Uhhh." Kenshin hid the camera behind his back. "I kinda still felt sick from the Dragon Flu so I went to take some of the leftover medicine we have in the fridge." He said.

"Oh really? Should I be worried then?" Yukari said sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"You were vaccinated, so no." Kenshin said moving his free hand behind his back.

"...What are you holding behind your back?" Yukari asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. See." Kenshin said holding up his right hand.

"The other hand." Rias said with a glare.

"See?" Kenshin said holding up his left hand.

"..." Both Rias and Yukari lunged for Kenshin, putting him face first on the floor.

"Agh!" Kenshin grunted.

"What the? A Camera?" Yukari said.

"Rrgh! Onii-Sama get in here NOW! !" Rias shouted.

Sirzechs appeared next to them and they let Kenshin up. "Thank you for joining me in the foxhole Siscon Mask!" Kenshin snapped.

"It's..." Sirzechs was cut off.

"It's Siscon Mask!" Kenshin snapped.

"You know, you could have said No." Sirzechs said.

"OH REALLY? ! !" Kenshin shouts. "I could have said No at any time! So did the hundred or so times I said I didn't want to do this just not reach your ears? !"

"OK, I'm sorry jeez." Sirzechs said turning to Rias and explained what was going on.

"Ergh...the same stuff huh?" Rias said.

"He has a history of this? !" Yukari asked, flabbergasted.

"He does..."

Sirzechs froze as he heard a familiar voice. He slowly, fearfully turned around to find not only Grayfia, but a woman with long pink hair wearing a dark red ballroom dress and horns on her head. "G-Grayfia, M-Marissa." He said.

"Come Sirzechs." Grayfia said, emitting a dangerous aura.

"Yes...you have the both of us...and yet you do this." Marissa said looking down upon him.

"Aaaah...I-I'm sorry!" Sirzechs said as the three of them disappeared.

"...Your family is weird." Yukari said.

"The view must be great from that glass house of yours." Rias said.

"...Touche." Yukari said.

"Man...that was both cathartic and painful...I've got a headache from that yell." Kenshin said.

"Seriously now Kenshin...did you want to do that?" Yukari asked.

"NO!" Kenshin denied.

"OK...now come on, lets go to sleep." Rias said.

The next day Kenshin opened his door after hearing a knock. It was Sirzechs again. "Dude! Are you blowing off work? !" He said.

"No! I finished with the morning stuff and had some time!" Sirzechs said.

"What now? I need to get out to train." Kenshin said.

"I need a favor tonight." Sirzechs said.

"Ugh...What?" Kenshin said.

"I want you to record Grayfia's sleeping face." Sirzechs said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him for a moment before...

(slam!)

He slammed the door in Sirzechs' face without a hint of hesitation. "I have access to an assortment of pranking items Sirzechs, don't make me use them!" Kenshin said.

(break)

_That Night._

Kenshin, who had just finished training for the day was on his way home when a large orb of light started flashing around him. _"That orb...it feels like that sentient life in the sky I saw a few days ago." He thought. _It landed before him and condensed, forming a woman with long flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, creamy white skin wearing next to nothing, two green straps going down her torso to cover her breasts connected to three more that functioned as a low cloth skirt, on her back were two large pure white wings.

She turned toward him. "You. You are the one connected to the holy sword that contains Ilias."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you? And what the hell do you mean connected?"

"I am here to bring her back to the Realm of Divinity above Makai." She said. "I am the Archangel Micaela." She introduced.

"Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, Last Son of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans and Current Dragon of the Elements." Kenshin said. "That's said...you're an archangel? I don't believe you...especially dressed like that."

"Hm?" Micaela looked herself over. "There's nothing wrong with my attire." She stated.

"Angels around these parts fall for being lewd or doing things that God has deemed impure." Kenshin pointed out. "You'd be making angels fall left and right looking like that."

"I am not that type of angel, you're thinking of a Cupid." Micaela retorted. "That said, our kind of angels have quite a bit more freedom than the ones in this world. Those like me, created by Ilias to combat the Six Ancestors and the Dark Goddess and her legions and later the Past Dragon of the Elements and the Phantom Archer."

"I see, I already knew that tidbit about your kind's wealth of freedom." Kenshin said. "That said, could you at least put your wings away? We aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to normal humans."

"I understand." Micaela said closing her eyes as her wings retracted into her body.

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "So I assume you know Tamamo?"

"I do, she was a fierce opponent before her sealing." Micaela said.

"She's not sealed anymore." Kenshin said.

"I'm aware. Though if I'm to be truthful, I'm actually a Fallen Archangel." Micaela said.

"Hm? A high ranking official in the Divine Realms becoming a fallen...then again your wings aren't black." Kenshin noted.

"I made my home in the Makai Deadlands. No one bothered me there." Micaela said. "It was easy to keep in shape as well, as for my wings...well that's one more thing that differs me from the angels here."

"The Deadlands? But I had heard no one could survive there." Kenshin said.

"It's been quite a long time, the fallout from Ilias and Alipheese's grand battles have eased, though the land itself could use a good cleansing." Micaela said. "Strong people like the two of us could walk freely."

"So if you fell, why are you suddenly caring about what happens with the Divine Realm?" Kenshin asked.

"I was worried Yama might have tried something after all this time, with either Taimu or Ilias herself, I felt her vanish." Micaela said.

"Well she's fine, but the previous Demon King sealed her in the Tsurugi no Kami." Kenshin said. "She's pretty much stuck in there and I can't let you take the sword."

"You can't _**let**_ me?" Micaela said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Someone's supremely confident in their abilities."

"..." Kenshin held his hand out as Kuroi Jigoku appeared for him to grab. "If you want to dance, you'll have to know that your holy mana isn't going to affect me in the slightest."

Before the two could join in battle, the Tsurugi no Kami appeared between them. "Hn? !" Kenshin grunted in surprise.

The spectral image of a woman with long flowing blonde hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a light tan toga dress and a thin pink boa, as well as a large gold necklace with a medium sized oval shaped jewel adorning it, a thin gold circlet with a small red jewel and sapphire bracelets with gold lining and trim appeared around the Tsurugi no Kami. She also had pure white angel wings, larger and thicker than Micaela's own. "It's been awhile, Micaela." She spoke softly.

"Ilias?" Kenshin said. Both the woman and Micaela nodded before the latter turned to the former.

"Indeed it has, Mother." Micaela said. "That said, I do not regret leaving the Divine Realms. I could not work alongside that bastard Yama, not after what he did to Lucifina."

"..." Ilias closed her eyes, saying nothing.

"Lucifina?" Kenshin asked.

"Micaela and Taimu's sister." Ilias clarified. "I admit...it was one of my weakest moments."

"It's not your fault, mother." Micaela said.

"Of course it is." Ilias spat bitterly. "I watched one of my first daughters be killed by an outsider, and I did nothing. Did I want to beat Alipheese that badly...that I'd watch one of my own die?"

"..." Kenshin stared at Ilias' back.

"What's the reason for you being here?" Micaela said.

"I came here to stop this before it started." Ilias said. "I don't want either of you dying and this place is too crowded anyway."

Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "Her I understand, but me?"

"You're worth more alive than dead, that's all I will say at this point." Ilias said turning to him.

"And here I thought you wanted to kill me for making light of your power as the Primordial Goddess of Light back in Makai." Kenshin said. "When Forbesii was using your power to fight me."

"Don't get me wrong, I still would like to belt you one for that alone." Ilias said with a slight glare. "That said, Micaela. I will be fine, this one leaves me be as he was asked not to use this sword if he can help it."

"..." Micaela put her sword away.

"That said, if you still want to fight him sometime, he revels the chance to fight stout opponents. I won't stop you, but don't kill each other." Ilias said. "I will leave this sword eventually. I'm just waiting for the time when he figures out how to let me out."

"Very well." Micaela said.

"Now, I will be returning to his home. Do what you like." Ilias said as she and the Tsurugi no Kami vanished.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kenshin asked, lowering his sword.

"Well if she is truly alright I have nothing to worry about." Micaela said.

"So that's a no on the match then?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmn." Micaela smiled. "Well, maybe some other time...in an area that's not so crowded."

"..." Kenshin glanced around, feeling multiple, weak signatures around. He stored his sword away. "So what will you do now Micaela?"

"I feel I might as well hang around this city, keep a watch on the blade and my mother's whereabouts." Micaela said.

Kenshin took a bag out of one of his seals and tossed it to her. "Dress a little more appropriately and head to an apartment and get yourself situated." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Micaela's body glew brightly for a moment and she was dressed in a more conservative green dress with gold trimming and matching gold jewelery around her neck. Also with this was a light green mantle, green leggings and gloves that went up to her elbows. "Will this suffice?"

"Perfect." Kenshin said. "...Do you like the color green or something though?"

"Is that a problem?" Micaela asked, relatively disinterested.

"No, I was just wondering is all." Kenshin shrugged. "See you around Micaela-San."

"You as well Kenshin-San." Micaela nodded

"However..." Kenshin said. "Please try not to cause a ruckus...I'm not exactly the boss here and I don't want to catch shit from the people that are."

"I keep to myself, don't worry." Micaela said.

"Also...keep in touch. Eventually I will go hunt that Shinigami bastard. I welcome like minded individuals." Kenshin said. "The Phantom Archer Draco is one of these people."

"Thank you." Micaela said closing her eyes before leaving.

Kenshin walked back to his home and into his room. He took out the box containing the Tsurugi no Kami, finding it there where he had left it. "..." He grabbed the hilt of the sword and lifted it up. He stared at it before taking a breath and closing his eyes, focusing on the blade.

"!" Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he found himself in a void, suddenly clouds appeared above and below him and light shone from all directions. "Am I to assume this is what the Pinnacle of the Divine Realms look like?"

"Yes..." Kenshin turned to find Ilias approaching him. Without warning she hauled off and attempted to deck him in the face. Kenshin caught her fist. "Failure."

"Grh." Ilias pulled her hand away.

"You may be a Goddess, but your strike was horribly telegraphed to an old hand like me. I didn't even need Undine to see it coming." Kenshin said.

"I don't fight often, anyone below the Dark Goddess is beneath me." Ilias said.

"Oh ho? You threw the first punch so am I on the same level as Alipheese the First? Ilias I'm flattered." Kenshin chided.

"..." Ilias closed her eyes.

"...How did you fall for Forbesii's ploy?" Kenshin asked.

"You think I fell for it, but in reality I let myself be taken." Ilias said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Think, what did I try to do all those countless years ago?" Ilias asked.

"I see...well, if I didn't need to hand this sword back to Michael at some point. I'd just leave you here then." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in destroying Makai anymore." Ilias said. "Youkai are so boring now that Alipheese isn't there to lead them, and when I found the existence of other worlds. I didn't really care much that my humans had all been demonized. I was merely interested in what he was doing is all."

"So you were a terrible Goddess, but a Goddess nonetheless." Kenshin snorted.

"Hmn." Ilias shrugged. "I won't deny that. What's a Goddess with no followers? Only the having the angels she created?"

"Speaking of which, how the hell was Forbesii able to just waltz right up to the Pinnacle anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"Most of my angels were asleep when he arrived, he knocked out the few that he ran into with that intimidation technique of yours." Ilias said. "He tried the same on me, but it didn't work."

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "He studied me damn near religiously so I'm not surprised. So what happens to your angels with you stuck here?"

"Chain of command. Taimu's able to handle things easily enough." Ilias said. "She'll instruct Eden on what to do and so on."

"Eden?" Kenshin said. "As in the Garden?"

"Named after it, but yes." Ilias said.

"So did you just call it quits from fighting after Alipheese sealed herself? Because like I said, that punch was horribly telegraphed." Kenshin said.

"Hmn...show a lower being an ounce of humility and they start thinking themselves your equal." Ilias said with an amused sigh.

"Hmn, then show me something different." Kenshin said.

"Oh very well." Ilias said. "You'll probably see this from _**her**_ anyway."

"!" Kenshin doubled over as Ilias appeared in front of him, laying her fist into his stomach. "Guoh!" She pulled her fist out and Kenshin nearly fell to his knees. "How...the hell...?"

"Get it now? I was holding back. Now I've belted you for taking my power lightly." Ilias said

"But how...? I didn't even sense you move...?" Kenshin said wiping his face.

"Please, don't think your Serene Mind can comprehend my divine movements." Ilias said with a small smirk.

"Gah...this is just like that time Ophis hit me when I met her...except weaker." Kenshin said as he got to his feet.

"Hmmm? You took a blow from the Primordial of Nothingness and you're still standing? I'm impressed." Ilias said. "Nonetheless, you've been struck by Divine Energy."

"Divine Energy?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"As the name implies, it's the energy of Divine Beings." Ilias said. "Alipheese herself had a rather sickening amount of Divine Youki...Yama also has Divine Energy."

"If Yama has Divine Energy, why did he need Alipheese's power?" Kenshin asked.

"Greed probably, I don't know." Ilias shrugged. "But here, to show you what it looks like when given form." She raised her hand toward him and closed her eyes. A white aura wrapped around her body, a calm aura that seemed to cling to her body, it rolled off of her calmly.

"I can't sense anything." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly." Ilias said before appearing in front of him, punching just past his head, over his right shoulder. "You aren't a Divine Being, so of course you can't sense me when I'm not allowing you to. Here..."

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened with shock as an oppressive feeling washed over him. "Kuh...!" He let out a strangled gasp, the pressure bearing down on him. But as quick as it hit him...it vanished. Ilias stepped back as Kenshin did the same and started gasping for breath before he vanished from the area.

"Well it's good he got a taste..." Ilias said with a calm smile.

Kenshin's eyes opened and he found Ophis sitting next to him. "Ophis?"

"I sensed a welling of power and you were right next to it. I was wondering what it was." Ophis said.

"_She's the only one who felt it?" Kenshin thought sensing outward, feeling everyone signatures around the house, but none rushing toward him. _

"Are you OK?" Ophis asked.

"Yeah...I...uh was speaking with Ilias." He said putting the sword away.

"I see...so that was her." Ophis said. "I understand now."

"You do?" Kenshin said.

"Divine Energy." Ophis said. "It's been awhile since I felt any of it that wasn't much weaker than I."

"Ophis...seeing as you are the Dragon Goddess and a Primordial, answer a question for me. If Ilias and I were to fight...would I have a chance?"

"..." Ophis closed her eyes, humming in thought. "Yes, but the odds would be heavily weighted against you."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Makes sense...gah..." He facepalmed. "I can't believe the gap is that large. I felt like I was suffocating."

"Ragnarok didn't have Divine Energy from what I saw and he was able to combat the likes of them." Ophis said.

"How much stronger was Ragnarok than me?" Kenshin asked.

"Quite a bit from what I saw." Ophis said. "Ragnarok always kept his power in reserve, I have no way of knowing how much he reserved."

"He didn't use it all against Great Red?" Kenshin said.

"I don't know." Ophis said. "But he was dumb for challenging Great Red."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Great Red isn't an opponent that can be bested by one person." Ophis said. "Why do you think I was looking for people to help me drive him out?"

"I think he knew that, he was trying to get his help to take down Ilias, and was trying to prove his worth." Kenshin said.

"I guess." Ophis said.

"Well I guess I'm gonna crash." Kenshin said.

"Wait." Ophis said. "...To take your mind off it, let me wrap you in my own aura."

"Uh...I don't really want to suffo..." He was cut off as Ophis grabbed his hands.

"Do you trust me?" Ophis asked.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. _"...She's trusting me to safeguard her from the Khaos Brigade..." He thought. _"Oh...alright." Ophis closed her eyes and a black aura wrapped around her and extended toward Kenshin. Kenshin held back an impulse telling him to sigh in relief. "What...the?" He said. "This is a complete one eighty from what Ilias did..."

"An aura responds to it's source's will." Ophis said. "If one wants to put someone at ease, they make you aura calm. If they want to put them on edge they send it into an uproar."

"I see..." Kenshin said.

Ophis moved in and wrapped her arms around him. "..."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"...Zzzz...zzz...zzzzz..." All Kenshin heard was Ophis' light, shallow breathing.

"Did...she just want to sleep with me?" Kenshin asked himself, looking down at her. "..." Kenshin smiled. "Thanks Ophis." He said as he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, laying down with her on top of him and covered up

About ten minutes later the sheets were lifted and and Kenshin turned to find Rias climbing into bed, only to pause. "Eh?" She said.

"..." Kenshin held his index finger in front of his lips with a smile.

"..." Rias nodded with a smile and climbed into bed. "How did this happen?" She whispered.

"Well I was in here getting ready to lay down when she came in and started talking to me before she came in close and fell asleep." Kenshin whispered back.

"Awww...that's so cute." Rias said with a silent giggle.

"Mmnn..." Ophis shifted around on top of Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin and Rias both laughed silently before going to sleep.

(break)

_The Next day. _

(Ding Dong)

"?" Issei, Rias and Kenshin all heard the doorbell go off. The three already headed that way to train. "Wonder who that is." Issei said.

Rias approached the door with Kenshin and Issei behind her. They were all surprised to find Millicas. "Millicas?" Rias said.

"Huh? What brings you here?" Issei wondered.

"..." Kenshin glanced around. "Where's Grayfia?"

"Um...she dropped me off here and had to return home." Millicas said.

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"Were you three about to leave?" Millicas asked

"We were going to train, but we can hold off." Kenshin said.

"Yes Yes, come in." Rias said.

After introducing Millicas to Issei's parents, the group was assembled in the VIP room. "Black tea with two spoons of sugar, just how you like it right?" Akeno asked.

"Hmn...who is the child?" Granberia asked.

"Oh right, you, Alma Elma and Erubetie haven't met him yet." Kenshin said. "Millicas, this is Granberia, my Knight, Alma Elma, my Rook and Erubetie my Pawn. Erubetie, Alma Elma, Granberia. This is Millicas Gremory. Next in line of succession after Rias, and also the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia."

"Oh ho? So we're dealing with Royalty." Alma giggled.

"Actually there is no line of succession for the seats of the Four Great Satans." Rias said.

"Really? How does one become a Satan then?" Granberia asked.

"Hell if I know, impressing Zekram Bael or something along those lines." Kenshin snorted.

"I...don't quite know either." Rias said.

"Nice to meet you all." Millicas said with a smile.

"So, what brings ya here?" Kenshin asked.

"I merely came to observe you all." Millicas said.

"Observe?" Kazumi said.

"Yes! I want to observe Devils in the human world." Millicas said.

"Ah right, soon you'll be going out to build your own peerage, it would do you well to learn this." Kiba nodded.

"Right." Issei said.

"Just a quick tip, don't observe Granberia, Erubetie or Alma too much." Kenhsin said.

"Ah! Kenshin-Chan I'm insulted. Erubetie-Chan's reclusive and Granby's a battle maniac, but what's wrong with me? Don't act like I don't know how to act around kids." Alma huffed.

"...I...was more referring to the fact that you haven't been here very long?" Kenshin said with a confused look.

"...Oh..." Alma said with a sheepish look.

"Also, since when do people who know how to act around kids dress like that?" Yukari snorted.

"Seriously!" Miyuki and Irina said.

"..." Alma snapped her fingers and she was dressed in a tight dark blue t-shirt and jeans, her tail worked around them like a belt. "Better?"

"Much." Hikari said. "That actually looks really nice on you."

"Thank you." Alma said with a smile.

"So this is how it is." Rias said with a smile."OK. Everyone please take care of him."

"Please watch over me." Millicas said with a respectful bow.

"Let's get along." Almost everyone chorused.

"Ara Ara...if it's Millicas-kun's wish I have no problem with it." Akeno said.

"Yes, thank you." Millicas said before turning to Asia. "Rias-neesama tells me you're like a little sister to her so you're neesama to me as well." He said.

"Aah?" Asia opened her mouth to speak, but was too caught off guard. "Issei-San, Sirzechs-Sama's son, just told me that he sees me as a sister, what do I do?"

"Well, I think you should be happy about it." Issei said. "Hm..what do you think of Sextum and Irina over here?"

"Hm?" Sextum said turning toward Millicas.

"Uuu, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get the opinion of the son of a Satan." Irina said nervously.

"Eh, throw in Xenovia as well." Kenshin said.

"Hm...well from what I saw of her before, she's a committed person. Who is an expert in both ice and water magic." Millicas said looking at Sextum. "Not many can use Ice magic."

"Hmhmhm, thank you." Sextum said.

"However. She seems very shy around Issei-Sama and as a result when he's lost, she could either freeze up entirely or fly off into a bout of rage." Millicas said.

"Well...you're half right." Sextum nodded. "I've dealt with the shyness at least."

"That's good." Millicas said before turning to Xenovia. "From what I've seen you defeat your opponents through the sheer power of your holy sword."

"Fufufu, so you understand." Xenovia said.

"However." Millicas continued. "Your holy sword holds many abilities so one would think you'd be able to fight as a technique type For example you could use the Transparency ability and the Mimic ability as a camouflage to take out the enemy before they realize it. Even if your power is strong, people will research it after awhile. It's not like you will always have the help of a technique type or a support type..." Millicas went on.

"Whoa..." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Yes, please do go on." Kiba said with an usually jovial grin.

"I don't get it, doesn't Kenshin fight the same way?" Issei said.

"Hm?" Millicas said. "Kenshin-niisama?"

"?" Kenshin turned to him.

"Well from what I've seen, Kenshin-niisama and his sisters all fight blending technique and power. However if I were to rank them in how they do on this. It would be Miyuki-neesama in third, Yukari-neesama in second and Kenshin-niisama in first as he can combat his opponent in so many different ways. However Yukari-neesama and Miyuki-neesama make up for this by being far better support options than he is."

"And the negatives?" Kenshin asked.

"From what I've seen you seem to ease up when you think you got your opponent defeated and against some opponents you seem to dial yourself back." Millicas said. "It opens you up to being taken out.

Kenshin snickered and pet Millicas' head. "I just play my cards close to my chest. Never know who's watching."

"It's understandable, but you shouldn't take them too lightly. What if they're dialing themselves back?" Millicas asked.

"True." Kenshin shrugged. "I'm responsive to my opponent's strength is all, it may look like my guard's down, but it's not."

"Ah, I see." Millicas nodded.

"Well you thoroughly analyzed Xenovia, what about me?" Irina said.

"Ah yes, you're the self proclaimed angel." Millicas said.

"Pfft." Kenshin, Xenovia and Sextum both snorted humorously.

"Aaah! I'm not self proclaimed! I'm a real angel!" Irina whined.

"Well that's done." Evangeline drawled.

"Hello." Rossweisse said approaching Millicas.

"Oh! You must be Rossweisse-San. Mother tells me that you are a wonderful woman who can take care of herself well. She implored me to learn a lot from you." Millicas said.

"Oh really?" Rossweisse said stroking her hair with a confident smile. "Well then, maybe I could teach you the joy of Japan at the Hundred yen shops around here."

"...Yes...and I could teach him how it's OK to splurge every once and awhile." Kenshin drawled.

(break)

"...Are you sure about this Millicas?" Kenshin asked.

Wearing a jersey Millicas nodded. "Yes! Please don't hold back Kenshin-niisama."

"...OK." Kenshin shrugged, not really meaning it. "I'm not really fond of using my Kuroi Jigoku against kids so..." He took a staff out of one of his seals. "I used to this to practice naginata techniques without cutting up my sparring partner. Just give me a second..." He spun it at his side, over his head, did a few sweeping attacks with it, stabbed it forward a few times. "Alright. Just needed to refamiliarize myself with it. OK Millicas, whenever you're ready."

"OK." Millicas said.

"!" Kenshin dodged a crimson blast that shaved down the left end of his staff. "..." Kenshin turned to him with a surprised look. "You're already able to use the Power of Destruction...Huh, looks like I'll have to take this a little more seriously than I thought." He muttered to himself.

"Here I come Kenshin-niisama!" Millicas said shortening the distance between them.

"..." Kenshin dodged out of the way as Millicas sent another blast at him, but this was a feint as Millicas moved to Kenshin's right and sent another blast this time coming out like it was fired from shotgun. Kenshin, already feeling this to be the case, started spinning his staff. "_Kazerin!" _He said as he collected the destruction pellets and flung them at the ceiling.

"Interesting. He's making Kenshin use the elements." Evangeline said.

"Millicas-San has quite a lot of power for his age." Chachamaru said

"Hm, go ahead and give me a stat sheet." Evangeline said.

Chachamaru handed her one. It read.

_Millicas Gremory. _

_Title: Well Mannered Son_

_Strength-D_

_Speed- D_

_Constitution-D_

_Intelligence- B_

_Wisdom-B_

_Luck-?_

_Note 1- Cannot determine Luck as I haven't seen both ends of the spectrum of things good and bad happening to him. _

_Note 2- Being the son of both Sirzechs-Sama and Grayfia-San has given him exceptional mana reserves and of course the Power of Destruction from his father. _

"Hm..." Kenshin weaved in and out of the way of the of the volleys. He backflipped as those same volleys reversed course and went toward his back. "You're gonna come a little harder than that if you want me take you more seriously Millicas." Kenshin said casually batting the orbs of destruction away with his staff. "If this were Issei, he'd probably use his Balance Breaker as a sign of respect, but I won't give the illusion that you can handle that level." He said with a grin. "Though I have to admit you did catch me off guard with the usage of the Power of Destruction."

"Isn't Kenshin being a little mean?" Issei said.

"No." Yukari said. "This is how he was taught. You didn't fight against a certain level of power until you proved you could handle it. Dad, Shin, even Ragnarok batted this home with us. If he held back any less than he is, and ended up hurting Millicas, like injuring him. He probably wouldn't forgive himself for it and he'd catch crap from Grayfia and Sirzechs as well."

Kenshin watched as Millicas rushed him and stopped and took his back. "!" Millicas' eyes widened as Kenshin's free hand extended backward and flicked him on the forehead. This, of course knocked Millicas on his back and sent him sliding across the floor. Millicas got back up just in time for Kenshin to appear in front of him, crouched down. "Aaah!" Millicas said feeling Kenshin pinching his cheek and tugging on it.

"Tell me Millicas, have you ever heard the phrase 'Everyone has a plan until they get punched in the mouth?'" Kenshin asked.

"Noooh?" Millicas said before Kenshin let go of his cheek. He jumped back and extended his hand toward Kenshin, firing a wave of destruction magic at Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin raised his staff and split the wave apart with his wind magic. Kenshin stood up and chuckled. "Don't be too upset. Rias over there can't damage me either if I'm using my Balance Breaker."

"I'm not." Millicas said getting up and dusting himself off. "I know I'm not strong enough to do anything to you."

"Yeah." Kenshin crossed his arms.

"But still it's upsetting in it's own way when the person you look up to doesn't even take you seriously." Millicas said.

"..." Kenshin glanced down at him.

"_I'm not mad Dad, it's just...it kind of gets to me when you just play around with me when we're supposed to be training!" _Words from Kenshin's childhood, spoken by him rang in his mind.

"Kenshin-niisama?" Millicas said.

"OK Millicas...hang on for as long as you can." Kenshin said. "Otherwise, it'll end too quickly."

"OK! Niisama!" Millicas said slipping into a stance.

"Oh? You're studying your father's hand to hand techniques?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"A little bit, I'm not sure if I'm good enough at it though." Millicas said.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Kenshin said tossing his staff to the side.

"_Kenshin-niisama...you and Issei-niisama are the closest things I have to older brothers." _Millicas thought as he lunged forward as Kenshin leaned back, his feet firmly planted. The young Gremory boydrove his knee at Kenshin's head. Kenshin raised his hand and blocked it and the fist that was being sent at his head.

"Guh!" Millicas grunted as the Kuroshi Patriarch drove his knee into the Gremory heir's chest. When he landed on the floor he jumped back. _"My father is the strongest devil on the face of the Underworld, no one can compare to him right now, but even knowing that, you still challenged him." Millicas thought. _

Kenshin watched as Millicas disappeared and sensed the boy behind him. He turned and felt Millicas' destruction magic covered fist hit into his right side. "..." Kenshin grabbed Millicas' wrist and smiled before surrounding him in a mist, that quickly condensed into water spheres that laid into the younger boy. He then grabbed the collar of Millicas' jersey and threw him skyward. Kenshin took off and appeared above him, swinging his leg into Millicas' side, sending him back to the floor. The younger devil brought out his wings and stabilized himself.

"Oi, isn't he taking this a little too seriously now?" Issei asked.

"No. Kenshin knows what he's doing." Yukari said. "Millicas is trying to prove he can handle more than Kenshin was showing earlier so Kenshin's giving him the chance."

"Hmn, I admire his guts, but Onii-Chan's still holding back." Miyuki said.

"Because the kid has no barrier." Evangeline said. "So in return, Kenshin's not using earth magic."

"Makes sense." Tamamo said.

Kenshin landed on the floor and cocked his fist back. _"Crushing Flame Profusion!" _He said punching forward sending a large column of flames at Millicas.

"!" Millicas dodged out of the way by using his destruction magic as a way to propel himself to his left. _"I hope that one day I can be as brave as you are." _Millicas thought as Kenshin took his back and started trading blows with him.

About twenty minutes later. Kenshin stood over Millicas who was laying on the floor, panting hard. Kenshin smiled down at him. "You hung on pretty well kid, but I do have to suggest some things if you're deadset on getting stronger." He said as the Gremory heir sat up and looked up at him. "Your destruction magic is strong, but that's about it. I went on the offensive sure, but I was still restraining myself by not using earth magic and not using mana to strengthen myself. What you felt, other than the Crushing Flame Profusion what you got was my raw strength...which is still pretty good for your age."

"Then what?" Millicas asked.

"You should work on your physical traits. Get faster and stronger physically. Then the benefits you see get from your magic will bounce upward exponentially." Kenshin said. "Also, speaking of your magic, you need to find some barrier magic."

"OK." Millicas said with a nod.

"I will say this though, you're stronger than I was at your age." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Magically anyway."

"Really?" Millicas said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "You kidding? Your magic, destruction or not hits pretty hard, harder than mine did at your age. Also...you would have hit me with more of the destruction spheres...IF I hadn't already fought your dad once already."

"You've already had a duel against him?" Millicas asked.

"Well he was calling himself Satan Red, but he's not that great of an actor." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "He kinda did to me what I did to you to start."

"Hahahaha, so you know what it feels like." Millicas laughed.

"Anyway, if you'd like help training and the rest of Sirzechs' peerage is busy, ask your Mom to check in with me." Kenshin said walking toward the staircase.

(break)

_The next night. _

Issei, Kenshin, Asia and Millicas watched as Xenovia performed a devil's job. Her job for tonight? Helping a youth train for baseball. "..." Millicas looked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin-niisama, is something the matter."

"Nah, it's nothing." Kenshin said. _"Why? He's so young!"He thought. _

"_**You have some twisted morals for a Devil." Yuurei said. **_

"Alright! The next goal is ten thousand!" Xenovia declared.

"Yes!" The young man said, albeit tiredly.

"..." Kenshin and Issei resisted the urge to facepalm while Asia cheered them on, with a cheerleader's outfit for effect. Millicas however laughed. "I want my peerage to be just like this." Millicas said. "Everyone who is able to enjoy their work."

"Oh really? Then are you going to model your build after Rias' then?" Kenshin asked.

"Why not yours?" Issei asked.

"Because I'm sure Grayfia would kill me if I took him to accompany Alma Elma on a job." Kenshin said.

"Good point." Issei said.

"Kenshin."

"?" Kenshin turned his head to find Rasai approaching him. "Oh, heya Rasai. What's up?"

"Just doing our weekly check in. I would have been by earlier, but I heard you had come down with a case of Devil's Fever." Rasai said. "Hm?"

"Hm?" Millicas looked over. "Oh hello Magdaran. How are you?"

"I...am well." Rasai said, his tone a bit stiff.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked.

"I'm not all that used to talking to this side of my family." Rasai said.

"Eh, guess that makes sense. Got anything for me?" Kenshin asked.

"Not this time." Rasai shook his head.

"OK." Kenshin said.

"Say, Ras...uh..Magdaran-San...what is it you do in your spare time?" Issei asked.

"He doesn't care which one you call him Issei, and from what I seen when we were coming back from Masouen, he's quite the avid gardener." Kenshin said.

"W-Wha? ! Y-You noticed? !" Rasai exclaimed.

"Azteca asked me to thank you for the follow up examination and the fertilizer during our stop off near Plansect. She said you were really knowledgeable about plant life." Kenshin said. "It's good you have a hobby, keep at it."

"Yeah man, maybe I'll come to you if I need to buy some flowers for someone." Issei chuckled patting him on the back.

"..." Rasai stared at them.

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei said.

"Thank you, I cannot tell you how much crap I caught from my father for my 'Useless Hobby'" Rasai said.

"I can imagine. Anyway, if that's all Rasai, you're dismissed. Have a nice night." Kenshin said.

"Will do." Rasai said.

Rasai left and the two dragons turned to Millicas. "Sorry we got sidetracked a bit there. So...who would you model your peerage after?" Issei asked.

"Father's" Millicas said.

"_Huh...that makes sense. Sirzechs-Sama's peerage is powerful, just from looking at them during the attack on Lilith that much was evident." Issei thought. "And Kenshin's hardly a slouch either." _

"So, who would be the ME of your group then?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Hmm...I don't know yet." Millicas said. "Maybe I could ask Father if he wouldn't mind trading you to me."

"Hahahaha! That's usin' your head!" Kenshin laughed.

"I heard they rarely gather though, like only for crises or for political reasons." Issei said.

"That's true." Kenshin and Millicas said. "Aside from Sirzechs himself, Grayfia and maybe Enku. I couldn't tell ya about the others." Kenshin added.

"I see." Issei nodded. "Hey Kenshin, what kind of summons do YOU receive personally?"

"Every little thing." Kenshin shrugged. "I've found myself playing games with someone, to cheering up a girl that just got dumped...pretty hard too really felt sorry for her. Though I've made it clear I'm not available for THOSE favors." Kenshin said.

"Aaah." Issei nodded. "What about jobs pertaining to your old job?"

"What? Rikudou? Nah. No one has that big an Ax to grind with someone else." Kenshin said. "Seeing as it ultimately has nothing to do with me though, I'd probably make it quick and painless."

"What about your three new servants? What do they do?" Millicas said.

"Eeerr..." Kenshin said. "Well Erubetie she helps people who are disabled and their homes have fallen into literal messy situations, when she wasn't covering for Issei when he was sick anyway. Granberia helps people work out and train...but I'm not going to say what Alma Elma does."

"I think I understand." Millicas said nodding toward him, making Kenshin sigh in relief. The Gremory youth turned his head. "Um...Kenshin-niisama, who is that playing with Asia-neesama's sprite dragon?"

"Huh?" Kenshin and Issei looked over and saw the blue sprite dragon flying around Ophis. "...Huh, she must not have had anything to do." They said.

"That's Kenshin-Onii-Sama's daughter." Asia said.

"?" Issei turned to Kenshin who oddly enough did not yell.

"Well, I am taking care of her, but I don't know if I'd go that far yet." Kenshin said with a smile.

"_**Change of heart?" Yuurei asked. **_

"_Eh, if I'm going to get labeled as it constantly, might as well own it a little bit." Kenshin thought. _

"_**True." Yuurei shrugged. **_

"Oi, Asia. If Rassei learns from Ophis, he'll become super powerful, probably more than you can control." Issei said.

"Well, if he befriends her, he'll obviously become a splendid dragon." Asia said.

"...Man, you might have good ties with dragons, I mean, you got a sprite dragon as a familiar, and you were one of the first people to befriend Ophis." Issei said.

"Well, I guess you're not wrong. I met Issei-San, the Sekiryuutei and Kenshin-Onii-Sama, the Dragon of the Elements. So maybe I do have an affinity for Dragons. I can only give thanks to the Lord for this." Asia said.

"Eheheheh." Issei chuckled.

"I want to build my peerage soon, so I don't disappoint those who are counting on me." Millicas said.

"..." Issei went silent.

"Millicas, you're a kid, don't forget to live your life first, Don't live like you have to start satisfying people's needs right away." Kenshin said. "Your father and the other Satans aren't going anywhere."

"Kenshin-niisama?" Millicas said.

"All I'm saying is there's no sense in putting that kind of pressure on a kid." Kenshin said. "Most of the time it happens, it falls flat on it's face." He said. "If your Grandmother or Mother give you guff for it, tell them to come talk to me. Tell them I said so."

"I'll...keep that in mind." Millicas said.

(break)

Kenshin, Rias, and Millicas sat across from a large man and a pair of smaller fellows wearing a Shinsengumi outfit, and the second person wore a crimson robe. . "So...Souji...Macgregor, Surtr...what brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"Hahahahaha, it's been awhile since we've met with Hime-Sama!" Surtr laughed, enclosing a whole sake bottle in his large hand, being the largest of the group.

"I came to check in on Kiba as well." The man in the Shinsengumi outfit said, Souji said.

"You're being rude to her Surtr, Rias-hime, you've become even more beautiful since we last met." Macgegor said.

"I hope this is not be because you thought I'd unable to guard Millicas, I know I'm still new to the peerage, but seriously?" Kenshin said.

"Hahaha," Souji laughed. "Relax Kenshin, it's nothing of the sort."

"Yeah, we were just thinking we should travel around for a bit, so we'd see how Rias-hime is doing while guarding Bocchan. We couldn't get a hold of Enku or Bahamut though." Surtr said.

"So, you're just checking in huh? Well if that's the case." Kenshin produced four mugs, filling each with beer. "Cheers." He said raising his own glass.

"Hahaha! Cheers!" Surtr laughed.

"Very well." Souji said.

"Ahh alright." Macgregor laughed as they all knocked back their beers.

Kenshin's mug hit the table first followed shortly by Surtr's. "You lose big guy." Kenshin chuckled.

"Aaah damn." Surtr said.

"You haven't drank competitively in awhile Surtr. It's not surprising that a booze hound like Kenshin can beat you right now." Souji said.

"Hey." Kenshin glared at Souji who laughed. "Just because I enjoy the sauce doesn't mean I'm a booze hound."

"Sure it doesn't Kenshin." Souji said continuing to laugh, making Kenshin groan.

"Hahahaha, don't sweat it, you just enjoy it, nothing wrong with that!" Surtr said patting Kenshin on the back.

….Which of course almost planted Kenshin through the table. "Gah!" Kenshin said.

Rias spoke up after this. "This is sudden though. I haven't seen the three of you together since I was a child."

From the side, Akeno also voiced her own thoughts. "I'm surprised too, I've never seen you three together."

"?" Rias turned her head seeing members of her own peerage and Kenshin's staring in confusion. "Oh, well then I'll introduce you. Everyone, the man in the Shinsengumi outfit is Souji Okita, he's Onii-Sama's only Knight and Yuuto's master in swordsmanship."

"Wh-Wait, you're THE Souji Okita? !" Issei and Irina exclaim.

"If by THE, you mean the leader of the first division of the Shinsengumi back in it's heyday, then yes." Souji said.

"_Holy crap this guy's a historical figure!" Issei thought. _

"Hm, I remember you. You were going through ritual after ritual to avoid death." Tamamo said. "Various Youkai clans had been contacted by you in those days."

"Yes." Souji said with a nod. "I was suffering from tuberculosis. During one such ritual I accidentally summoned Sirzechs-Sama, who had taken the form of a black cat."

"Wait, Sirzechs-Sama was THAT black cat?" Issei said.

"Indeed." Souji nodded. "Before I had summoned him I had become a home for youkai."

"Aah. A Hitori Hyakki Yakkou." Tamamo said. "Those are rare."

"That's probably why Sirzechs-Sama needed two Knights." Macgregor said. "The Youkai that fought the Jabberwocky were Souji-San's youkai.

"Man, that amazing..." Issei said.

"Also, while I taught Yuuto there swordsmanship..." Souji said.

"He didn't teach me his sword style, the Tennen Rishin ryu." Kiba finished.

"Alright, next I'll introduce Onii-Sama's Bishop." Rias said gesturing toward Macgregor, who wore robes of red, with long wavy dark blonde hair. "His full name is Macgregor Mathers. He uses modern western magic, and is a founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. He was also famous for translating books about the Seventy Two Pillars."

"Wait! You're that Macgregor Mathers? !" Irina said. "You're an expert in magic!"

"No way! We learned about you in the Church!" Xenovia said.

"Yes, he's very famous to those using magic." Asia said.

"Fufufu, Hime it seems Waka there doesn't know about me." Macgregor said looking over at Issei. "It's fine, just recognize me merely as an amazing magician."

"Ah huh..." Issei said.

"You took up two Bishop pieces if I recall, I'd hardly say you're an ordinary magician." Akeno said.

"Modern Western Magic huh? You and my former disciple Negi would get along quite well." Evangeline said.

"I've heard of her from Sirzechs-Sama, I'd imagine so." Macgregor said.

"Alright. The last one is Onii-Sama's Rook." Rias said gesturing toward Surtr.

"Gahahaha! I am one of the Rooks of the Boss Sirzechs Surtr Second-Sama! Now, Fight me, Kneel before me Gahahaha!" Surtr laughed until a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him. "What the? !" He glared at Kenshin.

"Don't look at me." Kenshin said. "My external water element's not that good yet."

"Hmhmhm." The two turned to Miyuki who was laughing.

"Miyuki?" Kenshin said.

"Her?" Surtr glowered.

"You're in someone else's house, have some manners." Miyuki said.

"I agree Surtr, save that stuff for later." Macgregor said. "Anyway, this is a copy of the fire giant Surtr, hence the added name of Second."

"The same Surtr who burned the Yggdrasil?" Rossweisse asked.

"Yup." Surtr said.

"The Norse tried to clone him and found they could not control him. So they discharged him and Sirzechs-Sama appeared and made him his Rook, using a Mutation Piece." Macgregor said.

"A Mutation piece?" Issei said.

"Huh, so if I got this right. Surtr and Kenshin are the only Mutation pieces in Sirzechs-Sama's peerage." Kazumi said.

"Gahaha, that's true, but I'm stronger." Surtr said. "I'm the strongest Rook there is!"

"Says the guy who was taking a nap when the Jabberwocky was defeated because he blew his load right to start." Kenshin quipped.

"The same Strongest Rook-Sama who turned into a giant to start, used his serious flames and wasted them, making himself unable to participate in the final battle. Geez that Jabberwocky was on another level from us Devils and was explained to have powerful regeneration beforehand. We wouldn't have had to take so much time defeating it and wouldn't have had to rely on Kenshin and the Sekiryuutei to defeat it, if we had waited to get Ajuka's anti spells. Your fire can burn anything if you don't fail at using it."

"Wow, I would say go get some ice for that burn, but burning's kinda your thing." Kenshin said.

"Shut up! You always say too much Macgregor and Kenshin's being a sarcastic asshole as usual! Doing something when I can makes me the Rook of Boss Sirzechs!" Surtr shouted.

"Bahamut, who is the same Rook was more useful. He was fighting the smaller ones and taking them out." Macgregor said.

"Yeah big guy, from what I read you actually took down the least amount." Kenshin said.

"I told you not to put me in the same category as that fish!" Surtr said grabbing Macgregor and Kenshin by their collars, glaring at them. Kenshin and Macgregor merely laughed and bumped fists.

"Um...aside from Grayfia and Enku, where's Beowulf?" Rias asked.

"..." Souji, Surtr and Macgregor all paused for a moment.

"...You left him behind again didn't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Well! He was carrying all the souvenirs from from Japan!" Surtr said.

"Did he volunteer for that or did you make him?" Kenshin asked.

"Um..." Surtr said.

The door to the VIP room swung open and a man with brown hair, wearing a brown suit, looking to be in his mid twenties entered the room, panting hard. "I...finally made it."

"Err...Chachamaru, give him something to drink." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Chachamaru said walking toward the man with an energy drink in hand.

"Haa, thanks." He said downing it.

Macgregor pointed at him. "This is the other Pawn of Sirzechs-Sama." Macgregor said. "Beowulf. The descendant of the hero Beowulf who lost completely to Sirzechs-Sama and asked to become his servant."

"Hm...I wonder how his ancestor would react to that." Granberia said.

"I don't really mind." Beowulf said.

"You're late Beo." Surtr said.

"That's because I was hauling all the crap!" Beowulf shouted.

"Anyway Waka, you can use him and Kenshin all you want." Surtr said looking at Issei.

"Oh please I couldn't command Kenshin! He'd beat the stuffing out of me!" Issei said.

"Such a colorful bunch of characters." Sextum noted.

"No kidding." Alma said.

"You said it." Erubetie said.

"I like them."Tamamo said fanning herself.

"Well they are certainly interesting." Evangeline laughed.

"Famous people usually are." Kazumi said.

"Anyway, Beowulf may look easy going, but he is one of the Top Five Pawns in the Underworld. He even wounded Onii-Sama in their fight." Rias said.

"Oh please, it was a tiny cut! After that he was battered into pieces!" Macgregor said.

"Oh come on! Hime was saying such nice things too! The image of me to these newcomers must be the worst!" Beowulf cried out.

"Honestly, the wound Kenshin left on Sirzechs-Sama was worse Beowulf." Souji said.

"Huh?" Kenshin, Rias, Yukari, Miyuki, and Issei all said.

"The ritual of connection." Souji said. "Sirzechs-Sama needed healing from Macgregor and Grayfia after your duel."

"S...Seriously?" Kenshin said. "I knew I hit him with Elemental Cataclysm, but I didn't think I inflicted much damage."

"By the way. Sirzechs-Sama tells me you challenged him, that true?" Macgregor asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I'm waiting until I trained more before I cash in on it. Right now, I'm confident Sirzechs would beat me into the ground." He said with a chuckle.

"Well you're not wrong." Surtr laughed.

"I admire your resolve to test your strength if nothing else." Souji said.

"Good luck." Macgregor said.

"Also he was complaining about you slamming the door in his face the other day." Beowulf said.

"...He wanted me to record Grayfia while she was sleeping." Kenshin deadpanned. "Would any of you have reacted any differently?"

"Well..." Macgregor cleared his throat.

"Eeeh..." Surtr said.

"Aaaahhh..." Beowulf said glancing around.

"Absolutely not. I got reincarnated to AVOID the reaper." Souji said.

"See." Kenshin said with a laugh. "By the way...he's been coming around me a lot lately...is he here now?"

"Kenshin-niisama?" Millicas said glancing at him curiously.

"Well...the truth is." Souji said.

"Sirzechs had a day off today." Macgregor said.

"Really? And here Serafall told me that what I did wouldn't create any free time." Kenshin said.

"No. This is usually a lax period for him." Surtr said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded. "So is he spending it with Grayfia, Marissa or..."

"Actually..." Souji said.

The door swung open again and Sirzechs, dressed in the Satan Red outfit walked in. "So...my son likes the Oppai Dragon more than Satan Red."

"E-Eeeeehh? !" Issei said seeing Satan Red turn toward him.

"You know Boss Sirzechs, there is only a choice at deciding who is on top against the Oppai Dragon, at this rate you will lose Bocchan to him and all." Surtr said

"Master Sirzechs, it is up to you to teach him the grandness of a father over the grandness of breasts." Macgregor said.

"I don't want to have to fight him!" Issei whined. "Kenshin help me! !"

"Are you kidding? And cash in my rematch now? You're on your own." Kenshin said.

"Issei-niisama, even though my father is your opponent, please do your best!" Millicas encouraged.

Before Sirzechs could move. A magic circle appeared and Grayfia warped in. She looked around. "What is the proud Lucifer group doing here?"

"Well you know me Grayfia, I'm usually here." Kenshin said.

"The question wasn't directed at you in particular Kenshin." Grayfia said.

"I know, figured I'd politely answer anyway." Kenshin said.

"Well it's appreciated." Grayfia nodded.

Beowulf fell to a knee. "P...Punish me however you like."

"Uh...we were acting as Bocchan's guards!" Surtr said.

"Just Kenshin, Issei and Rias would have been sufficient. I know that much, having just fought a war with them." Grayfia said before turning to Satan Red. "You coming here on a day off dressed like that, please tell me you have a good explanation for it...I would hate to have to call Marissa-San again."

"I-I'm sorry...it's my fault." Sirzechs/Satan Red said.

"Did you know Kaa-Sama is the strongest? " Millicas said.

"Yup, Yes, Mmhm." Everyone said

"Thank you Grayfia-San." Issei said sighing in relief.

After Grayfia left, telling the rest of the peerage to enjoy themselves and be careful, Surtr approached Yukari. "I was originally going to give this to the Sekiryuutei, but I heard he already has a familiar." He said extending his hand.

"Huh?" Yukari said taking his hand, pulling it back to find a miniature ship. "What's this?"

"It's a familiar. A Magical flying ship from the Underworld the _Skithblanthnir." _Surtr said. "But you can name it whatever you like. Here's the instructions on how to use it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Yukari asked.

"We had heard that you couldn't bring the airship you used in Mundus Magicus." Macgregor said. "So this is to replace it."

"Oh...so...I just charge energy into it and it should grow to size?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Macgregor said.

"Yeah, I was originally going to tempt Waka saying it was a harem palace, but, if you want, you could score some alone time with Kenshin if you like."

A gleam appeared in Yukari's eyes. "Oh really? Well then I have _**no choice**_ but to accept this gift then." Yukari said.

"Gahaha, I knew that would get you!" Surtr laughed.

Meanwhile Kenshin approached Tamamo. "Hey."

"Hm? Do you have anything in particular you need from me?" Tamamo said with a smile.

"I was just wanting to ask what you think might have released your seal?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm...well...I had an idea..." Tamamo said. "Maybe...when you released the soul of the Dark Goddess, she reinhabited her body and directed the leftover dark mana in the air toward my seal."

"But wouldn't that mean the Six Ancestors are all free?" Kenshin asked.

"It's possible." Tamamo nodded.

"Well no matter." Kenshin smiled putting Tamamo on his shoulder. "It's good that you don't have to hold yourself back anymore."

"Ufufufu." Tamamo giggled. "Some may look at that differently you know."

"Well I don't." Kenshin chuckled. "You're my Queen. I need you to be as strong as you can be."

"Mmhm." Tamamo said. "Well, I'll be working to make sure you aren't disappointed then."

"Don't work too hard. It will be fine if you do what you can." Kenshin said.

"Nonsense. I kind of owe you my life now. So I should do whatever I can for you." Tamamo said.

"..." Kenshin chuckled. "Do what you like then."

Millicas, who had just spoken with Issei approached Kenshin. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-niisama, please train with me again sometime." Millicas said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin smiled. "Anytime."

Millicas beamed and walked away happily. Tamamo hopped off of Kenshin's shoulder and bid him adieu. Kenshin looked up at the sky. _**"Whatcha thinkin' bout Partner?" **_

"_This is nice." Kenshin thought. _

"_**This downtime?" Yuurei said. "Yeah I guess it is." **_

"_I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do after this Khaos Brigade business is settled." Kenshin thought. _

"_**You mean other than have kids?" Yuurei said. **_

"_You know what I mean Yuurei." Kenshin thought."Peace time has little use for a guy like me." _

"_**Well, maybe just having the kids will be enough. I mean it's what your father did." Yuurei said. **_

"_I guess." Kenshin thought. _

"Kenshin..."

"?" Kenshin looked to his left, then down finding Ophis. "What is it?"

"You, seem worried about something." Ophis said.

"Eh, just wondering what I'm gonna do when this is all over." Kenshin said.

"Hn..." Ophis nodded. "You've been a fighter for so long, it will be odd for you to suddenly stop the bulk of it."

"No kidding." Kenshin said. "But I guess I can think about it later."

"I suppose." Ophis nodded.

"Well, now that, that's out of the way, you hungry?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Ophis nodded.

"Heheh, alright come on. Let's go see if we can talk Yukari into whipping us up something." Kenshin said putting her on his shoulder and going to find Yukari. As they were walking Kenshin couldn't help saying. "You know I've been thinking."

"About what?" Ophis asked.

"Divine Energy, it felt an awful lot like Touki." Kenshin said.

"Well you could certainly say that it is a god's version of it." Ophis nodded. "You were probably strangled by Ilias' Divine Energy because you were in no way prepared for it."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Alright, enough talking let's go get that food."

"Yes..." Ophis said with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

(break)

_Meanwhile._

_In Makai_

_Maouzyou. _

Alice sat in her throne after finishing her business for the day. The council had been dismissed and she was looking to unwind. It was a mite more difficult since the war...since her former Vice Commander left for the Underworld. But she knew what he was going to do ahead of time.

Still she couldn't help feeling lonely at times. "Haa...The reconstruction's almost complete. Everything's almost back to normal. The Masouen Youkai have returned to their home. I should have some free time soon."

The door opened and Akatama walked in. "Lady Alipheese." He bowed respectfully.

"Yes, what is it Akatama?" Alice asked.

"I just came to check in. There's nothing to report in the capitol." Akatama said.

"I see. Is there anything else that needs my attention?" Alice asked.

"Well there is a few minor labor disputes in Gold and and Natalia. Inutora and Jordan have already been sent off to check into it, see if it's worth our effort in quelling or if we should let them sort it out for themselves."

"I see..." Alice nodded. "You're dismissed."

"Alipheese-Sama, if I may speak freely." Akatama said.

"You don't need to ask." Alice said. "What is it?"

"You've been busy almost nonstop since the end of the Revolution." Akatama said.

"I'm the Queen. The reconstruction is a process that needs my attention." Alice said. "Making sure everything goes smoothly during the transition."

"Alipheese-Sama, with all due respect Jordan, Inutora, Bureijin and I can handle most of it ourselves." Akatama said.

"So you're saying I'm unnecessary?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes.

Akatama started to sweat. "N-Not at all! It's just it wouldn't be a big deal if you took a reprieve." Akatama said.

"I'm fine, I took a long enough reprieve from ruling when I let Forbesii be Maou." Alice said with her eyes closed.

"That wasn't a reprieve that was captivity." Akatama argued.

"Akatama, what are you trying to say?" Alice said with a glare.

"Go visit him." Akatama said.

"..." Alice closed her eyes.

"Look, it's obvious to everyone, We Cardinals, the Council...that you miss Kenshin." Akatama said. "Besides, with the time flux, it wouldn't be that much of a break for you."

"But it would be awhile here if I leave." Alice said.

"Like I said. We can handle things." Akatama said.

"!" Akatama and Alice both felt five powerful presences appear in the room. "Who's there? !" Akatama and Alice said.

"Ufufufu, relax current Demon Queen, young elf." A woman said stepping forward. She was a slime, blue in color, with red eyes and a large formation of red slime on her forehead. She was similar to Erubetie, except her slime was a lighter shade of blue and and was smoother. Her 'hair' was also long and smooth.

"..." Alice stared. _"This woman, she's stronger than Erubetie..." She thought. _

"Calm down Kanade." Another woman said walking forward wearing a red dress with gold buttons that reached mid thigh and matching red boots, The sleeves and the hem of the dress had white fluff around the ends. She also wore a red cap and her black hair was done up in twintails. A couple of striking things to note about her was that her hair turned blonde closer to the end and she had pink tentacles wrapped around her both her legs going past the knees.

"_A Scylla?" Alice wondered. _

"Oh Hiruko, lighten up." A lamia with large white wings for arms said approaching. She had long brown hair that separated and turned to snakes with gold bracers on their bodies and small, thin gold rings around them. The scales of her tail were pink in color.

"_Is that some kind of Lamia/Harpy hybrid?" Akatama thought. _

"Yes, I agree with Saja, if she's intimidated by us, Mother's line will have gotten weak." A light green skinned woman said coming forward, seated on a large pink flower, thorny vines around her. Multiple plants also around her, a flytrap among them.

"_An Alarune?" Akatama thought. _

"Kanon, that is rude. Have some respect."

The four women. Kanade, Hiruko, Saja and Kanon turned to the fifth woman approaching. A large lamia with dark purple skin and scales, wearing a long necklace with multiple connections of jewels between the left and right until it eventually became a choker. She had two long, curved, spiky horns sticking out from the back of her head and a small rose bush connected to her with two pink and two red roses growing from them. Down the sides of her tail was a thin, blood red line that went all the way to the tip. She also had long, white hair that went down her back, relatively untamed.

"Well it's true Mother." Kanon said.

"I don't care Kanon. She is my descendant, and I won't have you badmouthing her. Don't think because I'm in a weakened state that it means I can't discipline you." She said making Kanon shirk back and mutter out an apology. The lamia turned to Alice. "So you're the current Demon Queen. I must say I'm impressed. Your power is almost equal to my own when I'm at one hundred percent."

"Um...thank you?" Alice said.

"So tell us, how is our sister Tamamo doing?" Saja asked.

"Your sister?" Akatama said.

"Hm? Don't tell me it's been so long that people have forgotten all about us." Kanade said.

"Wait..." Alice said as her eyes slowly widened in realization. "If Tamamo's your sister...that make you four part of the Six Ancestral Youkai...which also means that you..." She turned to the larger lamia.

She smiled, her red eyes narrowed slightly. "It is as you think my child. These four are my first daughters along with Tamamo and Minagi...and I am Alipheese Fateburn, the Goddess of Darkness."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Next chapter we begin Volume fourteen.

Kenshin: No Sirzechs now leave me alone.

Sirzechs: Oh come on, I need this footage.

Kenshin: Grayfia!

Sirzechs: Oh crap (runs)

Grayfia: What is it Kenshin.

Kenshin: Nothing, he's gone now.

Grayfia: OK. (leaves)

Anyway see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	74. Envoy From the Darkness

Draconis: Kenshin, Issei, hope you don't mind, but we're going to finish what I started last chapter.

Kenshin: Hey, go ahead. You did just introduce the Dark Goddess and some of the Ancestors.

Issei: Yeah that was a cliffhanger.

Alipheese: How polite.

Dragon of the Elements

Chapter 74

Envoy from the Darkness.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Th-The Dark Goddess?" Akatama said with wide eyes.

"Yes my child. I do not blame you for not recognizing any of us. It has been a long while since we were last seen in Makai." Alipheese said turning her eyes to Akatama.

"..." Akatama started to sweat under her gaze.

"How curious." Saja said. "This elf smells like dragon."

"Could he be from Ragnarok's clan?" Hiruko asked.

"What is your full name?" Alipheese asked.

"K-Kuroshi Akatama." Akatama said. "I'm only Kuroshi on my Father's side."

"I see." Alipheese said. "You do not carry Ragnarok's scent either."

"His scent?" Alice asked.

"The scent of his youki." Alipheese clarified. "Or what most of you refer to as the feel of it."

"..." Alice nodded mutely.

"He's not the one I'm looking for anyway." Alipheese said turning away from Akatama, making him sigh in relief.

"..." Alice didn't comment.

"Hmhmhmhm, worry not my child, I'm not here to try to steal him from you." Alipheese said.

"He's not exactly mine, or any one person's." Alice commented.

"Considering the Kuroshi have been whittled down to a handful, I can see why." Kanade said.

"Why are you seeking him out?" Alice asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well for one, I'd like to thank him for freeing me from the Shinigami's scythe." Alipheese said.

"How did he get the drop on you anyway?" Alice asked.

"I was asleep in my seal when it broke." Alipheese said. "When I awoke, I was in the scythe, just the few moments before a man wielding a sword of white, dressed strikingly similarly to Ragnarok freed me."

"The scythe still has your power." Alice said.

"I know." Alipheese said. "But without me there, it won't replenish. He will have to go on basic theory to harness my limited power."

"So if you're looking for Kenshin, what brings you here?" Alice asked.

"Ah, so that's his name." Alipheese said.

"So, where is he? Minagi said she's looked all over Makai and couldn't find the guy matching the description." Kanon said.

"He's not in Makai. He doesn't live here." Alice said.

"Doesn't live in Makai?" Alipheese said. "How odd."

"The Kuroshi were banished along with the Tsuki by the previous Demon King." Alice said.

"Yet he's here, and from the smell of him, he's been here for years." Saja said pointing at Akatama.

"My mother is the current Elf Queen. My father left me with her to prevent me from leaving with the rest." Akatama said. "I was under my mother's care since then."

"I see." Alipheese and the four Ancestors nodded. Alipheese turned her head back to Alice. "Explain."

"..." Alice gave a brief explanation as to what had been going on.

"I see..." Alipheese said. "Well as long as things are getting back on the right track it's fine."

"I suppose." Alice said. "Kenshin lives in a place called Kuoh, if you're looking to thank him, go to Yamatai and go through the Kyoto Youkai Faction. You should be able to find him then."

"My thanks, but there is another matter." Alipheese said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"When I reinhabited my body, and released my daughters from their seals. I was left horribly weakened. I've asked Kanade, Saja, Hiruko, Kanon and Minagi to give me measures of their youki so I could at least move, but I need more."

"Wait, are you asking Alice-Sama for her youki?" Akatama said.

"I wouldn't if it were not necessary. If I tried to travel in my current condition, I'd only be inviting attack from the Shinigami who will surely send resurrected warriors that he at least believes will be enough to handle my daughters here. But the time they take dealing with them could be all he needs to reclaim me." Alipheese said.

"But if she did that, Alice-Sama would be weakened. It would take her quite some time to recover the loss of her youki." Akatama said.

"Well, it would give her an excuse to get out of the castle." Kanade said, at Akatama's look she shrugged. "We were listening in."

"Yes, I trusted my daughters with matters when I was otherwise preoccupied, you should trust your vassals as well." Alipheese said.

"Hmn..." Alice closed her eyes, going into thought.

"I don't plan on visiting him right away." Alipheese said. "I've been sealed for a long time, as have my daughters. We'll need time to stretch our legs, so to speak. Besides, if what I'm sensing is correct, you've got a secret that needs to be shared with him anyway."

"..." Alice stared at the Dark Goddess.

"Do not worry, this secret will not be affected in any way by the transfer." Alipheese said.

"...Very well." Alice said moving in front of Alipheese. "If it is really necessary, and my body will not be harmed in any way. I have no qualms."

"Very well, but let us go somewhere more spacious, your body might not be harmed, but I cannot say the same for your castle." Alipheese said.

"Very well." Alice said as the two Fateburns and the four ancestors left the throne room.

(break)

_Kuoh. _

It was early morning in Kuoh when Kenshin woke up. On the floor at that. "What the...?" Kenshin said trying to sit up, only to realize Ophis was laying on him. He carried her to a chair and unsealed a pillow to lay her head on. He turned to the bed and narrowed his eyes.

Rias was laying on it. This was normal, but so was Yukari, Xenovia, Akeno, Miyuki, and Koneko, all muttering things in their sleep, except for Rias who was just breathing shallowly. He saw Xenovia's leg was kicked outward, meaning she must have booted him and by extension Ophis from the bed in her sleep.

"...How did I not wake up?" Kenshin muttered to himself. Kenshin quietly left the room and found Issei walking toward the stairs. "You wake up on the floor too?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Issei yawned. "Apparently Chachamaru-San's leg must have jerked and kicked me off the bed. Which was weird because Kazumi-San was on the other side of me, in the direction Chachamaru kicked. It's odd that I both did not wake up and that Kazumi didn't get kicked off with me."

"I see." Kenshin said. "I'm gonna go squeeze in some training time, you in?"

"Sure." Issei shrugged.

On the way to the academy Rias and Akeno had both taken Kenshin's arms, Kazumi and Irina had taken both of Issei's arms. Yukari and Xenovia glared at Rias' and Akeno's backs while Sextum and Asia glowered at Irina and Kazumi .

"You know we could try hanging off his back." Xenovia suggested.

"No." Yukari said shaking her head. "We were just too slow."

"We could try perching on his shoulders." Asia suggested to Sextum.

"No, we don't want to cause him any undue stress. We just have to be faster." Sextum said.

Miyuki glanced between the two groups before letting out a sigh. _"I wonder how the Imp's are adjusting to life here?" She thought. _

During club activities, Koneko was sitting on Kenshin's lap, while Asia sat on Issei's. The men in the equation shared a confused glance. Then Ravel came and butted in on Kenshin's lap, leading Koneko and her to argue over who should sit on the Kuroshi Patriarch's lap. Ophis came in and requested to do the same while Gasper wanted to sit on Issei's lap.

"OK what the hell is going on?" Kenshin asked after he and Issei got some alone time.

"I don't know, the girls and Gasper seem really clingy today." Issei said. "Not that I mind much, but it's pretty out of the blue."

"No kidding, even Yukari's like this. She sat right up against me while we were eating lunch." Kenshin said.

"Whenever she had a chance Kazumi-San would try spending time with me, even if it was at a great inconvenience to her." Issei said.

"What's going on?" The two turned to find Azazel walking toward them.

Kenshin and Issei explained the situation. "Don't get us wrong, it's not a bad thing that they want to spend time with us, but we're kinda startled by the suddenness." Kenshin said.

"Well you two were dead and then came back. Maybe they're making up for lost time, receiving feedback from you two...you're right, it's not a bad situation, and they'll probably ease up eventually, just roll with it." Azazel said.

"I guess." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Issei said.

"Just stick it out and you'll be stronger for it." Azazel said as he left.

"Well I gotta get started on my summons Kenshin, see ya." Issei said.

"Hmn..." Kenshin said as Issei left.

"Onii-Chan." Kenshin turned to find Miyuki walking toward him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Is it really bothering you that everyone's trying to be close to you?" Miyuki asked.

"It's not bothering me at all Miyuki. It's just...there's been plenty of time to do this." Kenshin said.

"Not really. When you came back you were the Vice Commander of the Revolution and helping lead ate up most of your time." Miyuki said. "And we've all been kind of busy and you were even sick when we got back."

"...I guess when you put it that way it makes sense." Kenshin said. "Have you wanted to do the same as them?"

"U-Um...w-well..." Miyuki stammered.

"Hmn.." Kenshin walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"..." Miyuki wrapped her arms around him. "Please stay with us for good this time Onii-Chan."

"Hmhmhm, I'll certainly try." Kenshin said. "I can promise you that."

"..." Miyuki smiled and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "That's good enough."

(Break)

_The next day. _

Kenshin and Issei stood in front of Ravel shortly before noon. "Wait...what?" Kenshin said.

"Magician's pact?" Issei said.

"Oh right, I've been neglecting to mention that." Rias said. "Mid class devils and up usually make summoning contracts with magicians who request their power. Kenshin you should have made one awhile ago."

"Well maybe I would have if someone had been more forthcoming with that information." Kenshin said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Ah..hahahaha..." Rias laughed nervously, scratching her cheek gently.

Kenshin shook his head laughing. "Relax, like I'd have been able to get to it with how busy we all were."

"Also there's the matter of the vampire due to visit." Ravel said.

A magic circle appeared and Rasai appeared from it.. "Kenshin, an update."

"Yo?" Kenshin said.

"I've received notice that Lady Alice is leaving Maouzyou with intent of coming here. Expect her in a few days." Rasai said.

"Huh?" Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki, Rias and Tamamo all said with matching confused looks.

"From what I'm hearing, she needs to speak with you and Tamamo-San about something." Rasai said.

"I see...I'll ask what that's about when she gets here then." Kenshin said. "Anything else?"

"Not from what I've heard." Rasai shook his head.

"OK, see you around." Kenshin said.

"Good day to you all." Rasai said as he teleported away.

"Huh, wonder what Alice wants that couldn't just be solved with a message?" Yukari asked.

"Hm..." Tamamo tapped her fan against her cheek with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Tamamo?" Miyuki said.

"Wha? Oh, it's nothing I'm just thinking." Tamamo said. _"First the thought that Mother and my sisters are all released, now this...and I already have a pretty good idea what Alice wants to tell Kenshin in particular." She thought. _

"Anyway, Ravel I will leave this matter of helping them and others choose their magicians to you." Rias said.

"Leave it to me Rias-Sama." Ravel said puffing her chest out.

"Alright, let's have lunch." Rias said.

"Araya...then let us join you."

"? !" Almost everyone was surprised to find Kuroka appearing behind Ravel. "K-Kuroka? ! Why are you here again? !" Rias said.

"Ah, I came as well..." Le Fay said walking out from behind Kuroka.

"Huh, the girls of Vali's group are here, does that mean Vali and the others are here too?" Yukari asked. _"We may have moved on, but I'd still like to belt him one for making Miyuki cry." She thought with a mental grumble. _

"Vali isn't here." Kuroka said.

"It's just us." Le Fay said.

"N...Nee-Sama why are you here?" Koneko asked.

"Why you ask-nya? Wasn't it you that asked me to teach you more about Sen and Youjutsu?" Kuroka asked with a teasing grin. "By the way, we've already occupied a room in this house."

"Fine, just remember our rules." Kenshin shrugged.

"We won't forget-nya." Kuroka said.

"Ano, if you're going to be looking for a magician to form a contract with, I could be of help." Le Fay said.

"B-Be that as it may, what are you doing here, being on the Hakuryuukou's side. You realize that you're basically in your enemy's base right?" Rias said.

"Enemy? Since when?" Granberia asked.

"Aaah, that's right, you and Vali-Chan did spend a lot of time together before we left Makai." Alma said.

"?" Kenshin and Miyuki glanced at the dragonkin, who stared back at them.

"What? He's strong, I like fighting the strong, I figured you of all people would understand." She said to Kenshin.

"I didn't say anything." Kenshin frowned.

"_Hn...so he's already trying to move on...eh it's probably for the best." Miyuki thought. "It's not like I'm not doing the same." _

"Swi-Chan worries too much about complicated things, that's why the energy that's supposed to go to your brain ends up coming out of your breasts." Kuroka said bouncing one of Rias' breasts around with her hand.

Rias smacks her hand away with an angry look on her face. "That's none of your concern, and Swi-Chan? Wait, you put your marking for your magic circle here one of the last times you were here didn't you? !" Rias said.

"Sure did-nya." Kuroka said. "So I can use that large bath hall when ever I like right?" She asked.

"Ghh..." Rias glared at Kuroka.

"Enough." Kenshin said to both of them.

"Why are you so casual about this?" Rias asked.

"Because Azazel told me they were coming a couple of days ago." Kenshin said. "The bottom line is, Kuroka is the only person we know that is able to use Senjutsu and Nekomata Youjutsu, Koneko needs help with both...and Le Fay is a magician, if nothing else and we can't find anyone, Issei can at least make a contract with her."

"E..Eeehh...?" Le Fay said with a shy look.

"Besides, we'll only be here occasionally and I'll take good care of Shirone." Kuroka said.

"..." Rias sighed. "Fine, Kenshin does bring up good points, as he said, you will follow the house's rules."

(Break)

The next day Kenshin and Issei were sitting next to each other in class at around noon. "Haa.." Issei leaned back and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Someone's feeling awfully chipper." Kenshin said.

"Before...well you know...I always felt bored while I was here, but with everything else that's going on, It's nice to have some sense of a normal life." Issei said.

"Yes I suppose." Kenshin said.

"By the way, have you thought about what you're going to do when you leave Kuoh?" Issei said.

"Yeah, but to this day I'm still chasing up ziltch." Kenshin said. "I mean let's be serious here Issei I was a rouge before I came to Kuoh."

"True." Issei said. "Say...back in that place, Mahora...did you enjoy being a teacher?"

"Hm?" Kenshin arched his brow. "Hmm...I suppose I did, but a few of my friends, Yukari and Miyuki were in that class and Negi was the one teaching it, I think that had a lot to do with it."

"I see." Issei said. "It's just having one goal, when we live as long as we do, well you even longer. It doesn't make much sense."

"I know." Kenshin said. "Hell, even being a 'house husband' would end eventually. I just don't know."

"Well you could try your hand at the Rating Game." Issei suggested.

"Aren't you and Rias doing that? I wouldn't want to horn in on it." Kenshin said.

"It's years away. Who knows what our peerages could look like at that point." Issei said.

"...I guess." Kenshin shrugged.

"By the way, did you get a look at the balance of your bank account? I did, and man...it's insane." Issei said. "Mine is anyway."

"Oh I did, and I almost fainted when I saw the number." Kenshin said. "It makes my Rikudou bank balance seem small by comparison."

"Yeah it's probably for the best that Grayfia-San oversees it for us." Issei said.

"Well I suppose when I want to have my future home built I can have that conversation with her." Kenshin said before he felt something smack the back of his head. "..." Kenshin turned to find Matsuda and Motohama, the latter of which was holding a ball that had no doubt been lifted from the gym. "Do you two wanna die?" Kenshin asked with a glare.

"Guys...seriously..." Issei groaned.

"What Kenshin? It's the only way we know how to get your attention anymore." Motohama said throwing his ball at Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin punched it back at him, pegging him in the gut. "Huh...my aim was off."

"Ass...hole..." Motohama groaned.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"We've noticed lately that you two have been friendly with Ravel Phoenix-San." Matsuda.

Ravel had changed the spelling of her family's name when she started attending merely as a percaution, one that even Rias had said probably wasn't needed. "Yeah, what about it?" Kenshin and Issei asked.

"Why?" Motohama asked.

"We knew her before she transferred. Ravel's parents even wanted us to keep an eye on her while she attends Kuoh." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, and besides if she's getting close with anyone it's him." Issei said pointing at Kenshin.

"Wh-What's going on here? ! Rias-Sempai, Akeno-Sempai, Koneko-Chan, Yukari-Chan and Xenovia-Chan all seem interested in Kenshin, while Asia-Chan, Irina-Chan, Kazumi-Chan, Sextum-Chan are all interested in Issei!" Matsuda said crying out comically.

"Now Ravel-Chan's interested in Kenshin as well? !" Motohama said not faring much better.

"Ugh, enough." The four men turned to find Kiryuu walking up to them. "Watching you two from the sides is getting old." She said crossing her arms.

"Aah, h-hey Kiryuu." Issei said, recalling what happened in Kyoto.

"Ah, heya there Issei." Kiryuu said adjusting her glasses with an impish grin. "Anyway, it's wrong of me to say, but beautiful girls tend to fall for weird guys, so the girls interested in Issei here are obviously attracted to that part."

"_You as well I'm guess." Kenshin thought. _

"Then what about Kenshin? ! What's he doing to land so many babes? !" Matsuda snapped.

"Talking to them?" Kiryuu said. "I don't know if you two idiots realize this, but Kenshin's almost constantly in the company of those women you mentioned. It would be odd if he _**didn't**_ have a good relationship with them, especially considering one of them is his sister."

"Somebody save me..." Kenshin sighed, looking out the window.

"You two would have girlfriends if you were less perverted and depraved." The five turned to Miyuki walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda said.

"What I mean is that you two idiots never spend any time getting to know the women you lust after." Miyuki huffed. "Girls don't like being sized up like a piece of meat or leered at, Those girls that were mentioned are interested in these two because they know these two, and these two know them."

"Class dismissed." Kenshin said as he, Miyuki and Issei walked away. Kiryuu caught up with them. "Hm?"

"You two can go on. I just wanna speak with Issei." Kiryuu said.

"Ah, well come on Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"See ya Issei." Miyuki said blowing a bubble gum bubble as she and her brother walk away.

"Uhh, what's up?" Issei said.

"We hadn't really spoken since Kyoto...since...that." Kiryuu said looking out the window.

"Y...Yeah..." Issei said.

"Do you regret it?" Kiryuu asked.

"What? No, why would I?" Issei asked.

"Then why haven't you talked about it with me...or anyone for that matter?" Kiryuu said.

"Well, I've been busy...and I've been told that girls don't like it when guys brag about sleeping with them." Issei said.

"..." Kiryuu nodded. "So, you and the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were gone for awhile...what were you doing?"

"Aaah, sorry I can't really say." Issei chuckled nervously. "It was just club activities and we asked Kaichou to come with us as a monitor." He said noncomittingly.

"Hmn...OK. I guess I'd rather not get you in trouble with either of them." Kiryuu said.

"Alright, I gotta go." Issei said.

"Wait." Kiryuu said, stopping Issei.

"Huh?" Issei said.

Kiryuu adjusted her glasses with a gleam in her eyes. "We should do it again sometime."

"E...Ehh?" Issei said. "Uuuhh...s-sure!" He said before taking off.

"Hehehehehehe." Kiryuu laughed.

(break)

_Later. _

Kenshin and Issei sat on the couch in the ORC while Rias walked around in front of them. Rias' peerage was gathered, but Kenshin only had his sisters, mother, Tamamo, and Kazumi present. "Magicians make pacts with Devils for a multitude of different reasons, today I will be going over the three most common ones." Rias said. "One, they wish to use them as their bodyguard."

"Huh, sounds like the lower profile jobs at Rikudou." Kenshin said with Yukari nodding in agreement.

"Having a high class devil will allow them to talk if they're having a dispute." Rias sad.

"Sounds like the Yakuza." Issei said.

"I agree." Rias nodded. "Secondly, they might want to attain the techniques and knowledge of devils. To make it clear. The technique standards of devils play a big role in magician's research. And if you're not a devil or a fallen angel, it's almost impossible to get to the Underworld."

"Yet people like the Hero Faction ran around down here." Miyuki said.

"That does seem strange." Hikari said.

"I agree." Xenovia nodded.

"Well they had the means to do so." Rias said. "Anyway, third, they might make a pact for their own status. Having a contract with a high class devil is a fortune for them. My Father and Mother have a contract like this, if something happens they are summoned to hear their words. This is one of the duties of a high class devil."

"Funny. Do you have a magician summoner?" Kenshin asked.

"...Well..no." Rias said.

"But you're speeding Kenshin-kun up on it." Kiba said.

"Yet you don't have one yourself Chief?" Koneko asked.

"Hmn, strange." Rossweisse said.

"Ara ara...you've show your hand Rias." Akeno said.

"Well! Kenshin's clan isn't that high up yet, having a summoner for him would help matters and he's been able to do it since he got here." Rias huffed.

"In other words Zeoticus and Venerana won't let you." Kenshin guessed.

"...Yes." Rias slumped.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled.

"Huh, life sure is interesting...I never thought I'd be summoned by a magician." Xenovia said tilting her head curiously.

"Yes, this is part of what makes us Devils after all." Rias said. "However, some points I'd like to make. Once enacted, you cannot break the pact easily, and you are summoned you will work seriously. However at the same time, if you choose someone low of caliber, then our quality will come into question."

"Yes I think we get all that Rias, thank you." Kenshin said.

"_Man, I hope I get a beautiful witch if it's possible." Issei thought, fantasizing about the various situations. _

Kenshin, having his hand on Issei's shoulder at the time he was fantasizing could only shake his head amusedly. "Hm?" He said seeing a light form in the corner of the room.

"The sign of Mephisto Pheles." Kiba said.

The holographic image of a middle aged man sitting in a chair appeared. He had a mixture of red and blue hair, held in place by gel. His eyes were also heterochromic, right eye red, left eye blue. He gave off a mysterious atmosphere, and had a slightly fierce look on his face, however this somewhat scary look on his face disappeared as he smiled. "Hello Rias-Chan, it's been awhile." He said.

"It has, how are you doing Mephisto-Sama." Rias said.

"My oh my, you're becoming as beautiful as your mother. Who was just as beautiful as her mother and grandmother." Mephisto said before turning to the couch. "Aaah, so there he is, the famed Hero of Makai, the Unofficial Demon King."

Kenshin waved. "What's up Lord of Hatred?"

"Tchahahaha, nothing much." Mephisto laughed. _"I see someone's a fan of that game." He thought (1 )_

"_Unofficial Demon King?" Hikari thought looking at her son. _

"Anyway, I'm Mephisto Pheles everyone. Please refer to the books if you'd like to know more about me." Mephisto said turning back to Rias.

"He made the contract with the first Georg Faust and remained in the human world even after Georg Faust's death and became head of the magician's organization." Ravel whispered to Kenshin and Issei.

"Hey, aren't you one of the Extra Demons, Mephisto-Sama?" Issei asked.

"He is, and also he is one of the eldest among the devils right up there with Zekram-Sama." Rias said. "He's also Tannin's King." Rias said.

"No kidding?" Kenshin said. "Issei here trained with Tannin."

"Yes, but I neither compete in Rating Games, nor do I deal with the Underworld's riots, so I basically allow him to roam freely. After all he just wanted to save his tribes, and he did such." Mephisto said.

"Apparently Mephisto-Sama is from the same generation as the original Satans, though from what my parents tell me, they didn't get along well at all, so he had grievances with the old government and tucked himself away in the human world." Ravel whispered again.

Having heard her this time Mephisto nodded. "Yes, that is exactly right, I hated those guys. I find the current Satans like Sirzechs-kun and Serafall-Chan much more agreeable, though I do have my problems with Ajuka, it's not like I hate him at all."

Everyone nodded as Mephisto turned to Rias again. "You are also like your grandfathers. You're rather easy to talk to, how are the elders of your family by the way?"

"They are well, they live quietly in the Gremory Territory." Rias said.

"Still have everything you want to do planned out?" Mephisto asked.

"More or less up until retirement." Rias said.

"Wait...what?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm? You haven't gotten your affairs in order Kenshin-kun?" Mephisto asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"Well, no? I never thought I'd live that long." Kenshin said.

"In Kenshin's defense, he's only been a devil for a few months." Rias said.

"Ah." Mephisto nodded. "You'll figure things out eventually."

Rias and Mephisto chatted about the past, society, then the recent business with the magician organization. "So have you spoken with Sona about this yet?" Rias asked.

"No, she's busy getting new additions to her peerage so she wanted to wait to speak with me till after they joined." Mephisto said. "That said I have spoken with Sairaorg-kun and Seekvaira-Chan."

"Really?" Issei said to himself. "I didn't know that."

"She mentioned it to me while we were sick and she came to visit." Kenshin said.

"My my, you Rookies Five sure are popular very popular in the devil industry and even in the industries of other factions." Mephisto said.

"Rookies Five?" Issei said.

"It's the title that was recently give to the five young devils consisting of Sairaorg-Sama, Kenshin-Sama, Seekvaira-Sama, Rias-Sama and Sona-Sama. Even looking back to recent years. The name given to a generation gathered with promising rookies who are exceptional in level. Even in the entire history of the Underworld this gathering is out of the ordinary for those who still haven't matured." Ravel said.

Azazel came in and reminisced about the old days with Mephisto before the latter turned back to Rias. "Alright, sorry for taking up so much time, I'll send in the information now."

"Whoa? !" Kenshin, Issei, Yukari and Miyuki all said as an avalanche of documents poured out of a magic circle.

"Alright, have fun organizing." Mephisto said.

"_Dick." Kenshin, Yukari and Miyuki all thought. _

The sorting took awhile, but eventually they finished. "Huh Rias and Kenshin have the most." Yukari said.

"Well obviously. The thought is that if you get the King, you get the peerage." Azazel said.

"No, No, No...no...No..." Kenshin said setting documents aside.

"Kenshin, you're going through those awfully quickly." Rias said.

"Because these resumes are easy to read and at that, Mephisto-Sama went ahead and put in an attribute map." Kenshin said.

"Rossweisse has a lot of them too." Hikari said.

"Hmn, I see, they also want the knowledge I have as being a former valkyrie, about the Norse pantheon and the World Tree." Rossweisse said with a nod as she thumbed through her documents.

"I kinda see what Kenshin's doing Rias. If he's being summoned by a magician, someone who's supposed to know what they're doing, then it's only fair that they be able to pull their own weight." Yukari said.

"A-Ano, are all these people really OK with it being me?" Asia asked looking at her stack of documents.

"It's because you have an exceptional healing ability." Mephisto said. "Making a contract with you, and being blessed with the power of healing makes it easy to become famous."

"Hey, here. We'll both choose one carefully." Issei said walking over to her.

"If you're worried about her safety, don't be. We do rigorous research on these people, so there shouldn't be any bad ones." Mephisto said.

"...Wait..." Kenshin said holding a resume document. "What the fuck? !" He said.

"What? What is it?" Yukari and Miyuki said looking over his shoulder. "? !" Their eyes widened.

"What is it Kenshin?" Rias said seeing the astonished look in Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin got up and walked toward Mephisto's image. "Explain."

"..." Mephisto looked at the document. "Aaah...I was afraid you'd have this reaction. Yet I still left it in in the pile. When I had heard Sirzechs-kun was looking into bringing you here, I asked him to tell me about the world you were from. Then when you were brought here I sent my agents to that world...and we got an application from one of their mages looking for help. Negi Springfield, I accepted it and made her a mage of our association, and said I would help her look for the man she was looking for."

"Then why didn't you tell either of us about each other?" Kenshin asked.

"I asked Sirzechs to tell me about your world, but he wouldn't divulge who he was bringing from that world, I just knew he was bringing someone." Mephisto said. "I had no idea who you were when I received Negi's application and request for aid, and by the time I learned...you were already whisked back home by Hottan's agents."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"I know you understand why Sirzechs didn't mention it. If it got out to the public that he was bringing someone here to be the monkey wrench in his sister's engagement would have been had a political backlash." Mephisto said.

"Yeah, I know." Kenshin said. "But that said...she's the one I want." Kenshin said.

"I had received word she died." Mephisto said.

"She was. Then Yama revived her, as soon as we break her from his control I want her for my summoner." Kenshin said.

"Heheheh, well it is your choice." Mephisto chuckled. "Very well, but it falls on you to break her free."

"I know that, and it doesn't just fall on me." Kenshin said jerking his thumb backward.

"Very well." Mephisto said.

"Do we have to choose from these sets though? None of these interest me." Yukari said.

"No, if none of them catch your interest then you can request newer documents in the future." Mephisto said before turning to Ravel. "You, your from the Phenex aren't you?"

"Yes?" Ravel said with a questioning look.

"A group of Stray Magicians have joined forces with the remnant magicians from the Khaos Brigade and they were making contact with those related to the Phenex clan." Mephisto said.

"Yes, we were aware and already dealt with it." Ravel said.

"Yes, but tears that weren't made by the Phenex Clan are being distributed." Mephisto said.

"What? !" Everyone except Kenshin and Azazel said.

"Yes, I have no idea how, but they're doing it and they're trying to contact those related to the Phenex as if they themselves are related, well maybe they are, anyway I wanted to tell her this because she might be targeted in the future." Mephisto said.

"..." Ravel went silent.

"They'd have to be pretty damn stupid or pretty damn strong to target her with us around." Kenshin said placing his hand on Ravel's shoulder.

"I'll ask the Grigori to figure out what's going on in the meantime, you can count on this bunch to protect her." Azazel said. "But there's something else that's troubling me."

"What?" Issei said.

"The guy Kenshin fought in the Dimensional Gap, the guy that basically had Forbesii set Kenshin and Vali against one another. It seems he's trying to unify the remnants of the Old Satan and Hero Factions, as well as the magicians in hiding. It's certain that their forces are dying out, but what could he be planning while his forces are weakening?" Azazel said.

"_So Rizevim's on the move." _Kenshin thought before saying out loud. "Keep me posted on this old man.

"Sure, but only because you have experience fighting the bastard." Azazel said. "If you didn't, I'd say no."

"Understandable." Kenshin nodded.

"Ah, sorry, I guess we got off topic. Let's continue." Mephisto said.

(break)

"What about this one?" Kenshin said holding another resume out to him. He was helping Ravel help Issei find a magician.

"Oh that's a good one...but it's a male." Ravel said. "I think Issei-Sama only wants a woman."

"Pass..." Issei said before rubbing his head. "Ugh, I'm soooo dizzy..." He said.

"Uh...let's take five." Kenshin said.

"Well if that's the case, why don't we decipher more of these?" Ravel asked turning toward Kenshin.

"Sure." Kenshin said. "Oh? An Alchemist, interesting. Researching how to use rare metals for magical use. Nice. Maybe I'll keep this information if Issei doesn't want it and I'll pay the dude a visit."

"Are you thinking of asking him if he can turn iron to gold?" Issei asked.

"Not really, I'm just curious about metals." Kenshin said calling his naginata to his hand and holding it up before casting it away.

"Aaah." Issei and Ravel both nod. "Also, Kenshin...how the hell are you able to decipher this alongside Ravel-San? She's been a devil a lot longer than you." Issei asked.

"My work ethic." Kenshin said. "After we beat Raiser, I asked Rias to check out books for me on the entirety of the Devil Alphabet from basic to complex. I taught myself it in about a week."

"Wh-Wha? ! You taught yourself our way of writing in a week? !" Ravel said, her surprise evident by the look on her face and the tone of her voice.

"When?" Issei said.

"While you were running around in my body. I memorized the books and basically went over them while I was wiling away the hours in my own head. I had the Spirits helping."

"Oh." Ravel nodded. "I guess that makes more sense."

"That said, I wouldn't say I've completely got it down." Kenshin said. "Some words do still trip me up."

"Well I could help you sometime." Ravel offered.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks." Kenshin said with a smile before turning back to his documents.

"..." Issei looked up seeing Ravel go back to her documents, but she was glancing at Kenshin for a bit and smiling with a very faint blush. He shook his head with a silent chuckle.

However a thought came to mind. "Hey, Ravel?" Issei said.

"Huh?" Ravel said.

"From your eyes, how would you judge the Gremory group?" Issei asked.

"Hmm..." Ravel set her documents down and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well, to put it bluntly, a super high offensive squad. A squad so overwhelming it doesn't need any commands."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Kenshin and Issei said.

"At the same time however it has many weaknesses. If you fall into the trap of a technique type, it's basically over." Ravel went on. "Compared to Kenshin-Sama's group, which also favors offense to an extent, but I have no problems imagining them winning a war of attrition. Compared to them...well if the two groups went at it as they are now, I'm pretty confident Kenshin-Sama would come out on top."

"Yeah, back in our first match this idiot was more interested in fighting my Balance Breaker than winning." Issei said.

"Now I've seen enough of it for it to bore me." Kenshin said. "That includes Triana. Not to say you couldn't beat me with it, but I wouldn't be as excited to fight it."

"Meh." Issei said.

"However the other team even with a devious technique type could be very frightened of you as well." Ravel said. "Both groups have one thing on almost all the others. They actually work on their weaknesses. Some Devil groups have faith and confidence in their servants, but most solve their groups weaknesses by trading." Ravel said.

"What a load. What happens when that guy becomes a weak link, is he traded then too?" Kenshin asked.

"It is, especially when your group, the Sitri group, Bael group and the Gremory group are all training their individual strengths to increase the strength of that group." Ravel said. "Your strong points can cover your weaknesses."

"Huh..." Issei said. "I never thought about it like that."

"..." Ravel seemingly came back to her senses and donned a nervous look. "Uh...Um...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I was so rude." She said.

"Rude? He asked for your opinion and you answered him straight up." Kenshin said. "Besides, that's quite the bright head you got on your shoulders. You might end up being a good tactician yourself someday."

"W-Well, I don't know if I'd go THAT far! I just think about a lot of things." Ravel said.

"Hm...well whatever you want to call it, it's a great thing." Kenshin said reaching over and patting her on the head.

"...!" Ravel's face flared up for a second, before she started giggling to herself with a wide smile.

"Heheheh." Kenshin grinned.

"Oh! I just remembered! The schedule for the Oppai Dragon. You've both been asked to appear at charity events for the children who had went through the shocking event of the monster attacks in various parts of the Underworld. The number has already reached the dozens." Ravel said as she looked over a schedule.

"..." Kenshin and Issei both let out a pair of tired laughs.

(break)

_The next night. _

Kenshin had decided to leave Issei and Ravel to sort out the documents alone so he could train. Yukari had already sifted through her documents, not finding anything so she said she'd cover for him.

"So, magicians are like special summoners for Devils?"

His sparring partner was surprisingly Alma Elma. He hadn't asked her, rather she had asked him if she could come along, having nothing to do. "Something like that. From what I gather they're a step up from normal summoners who summon us for a run of the mill request." Kenshin said as he ducked an arm swing and drove his palm at the Succubus Queen's ribs.

Alma gracefully dodged out of the way and drove her knee toward his chest. Kenshin blocked it with both hands and the two backed away from each other. "So why didn't you ask Granby, Betie, Eva-Chan, Cha-chan or I to attend this meeting?"

"Well like I've said before you knights haven't been here that long and I'd figure Erubetie, Granberia and Evangeline wouldn't take a magician anyway." Kenshin said as the two sized each other up as they walked in a circle around each other. "At the very least I doubt Granberia and Evangeline would."

"You're probably right." Alma nodded. The two shot toward each other, driving their elbows just past each other's heads, having dodged out of the way of the strike.

"You know you're pretty damn good at this." Kenshin said as the two traded strike after strike, each unsuccessful. "It's a shame you're not known more for this alongside your sexual deviancy and hedonism."

"Oh ho, come on Kenshin-Chan you're embarrassing me." Alma giggled before using her tail to trip Kenshin up. She mounted him, holding him down by putting her hand on his chest. "Ufufufu. I win."

"Nah...You don't." Kenshin said as his legs sprung up, wrapping around the Succubus Queen's neck and using them to pin her to the ground while he sat up, her waist and hips basically in his lap while her legs were drapped on his shoulders. He released his leglock.

Alma smiled coquettishly. "Ufufu~ you know if someone walked by and saw this, they'd think we were fucking, or at least getting ready to anyway."

Kenshin shook his head with a laugh and stood up, helping her to her feet. "Can I say something about you, or rather your mother?" He asked.

"Huh?" Alma asked.

"She was a bit of an idiot." Kenshin said. "Not in the sense that she wanted you to become a great Succubus, no. But the fact that she more or less forbade you from practicing martial arts."

"Hmm? Well Bureijin would agree with you, but I'd like to hear your reasoning." Alma said.

"Well think about it, sexiness and seduction's good enough to get you out of a lot of situations. But what if you find yourself in a situation that requires a fight? All I'm saying it's better to know it and not have to use it a lot, then to have need of it, and not have it." Kenshin said.

"I suppose. It's also a white and black issue that a Succubus Queen who enjoys violence could be seen as a disgrace." Alma said.

"Oh please. Anyone who thinks that much in black and white should get smacked around." Kenshin shrugged. "We were just sparring right now, did it at all seem violent?"

"Hm? Well no, in fact, some of the grapples we got into ended up turning into something erotic." Alma said.

"Heheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "See, maybe when you're not defending yourself from harm, you could turn your martial arts into something lewd, which would fit your disposition."

"Hmhmhm." Alma giggled. "Maybe."

"Well I suppose we could head in, it's getting late." Kenshin said.

"...I suppose...or..." Alma sauntered up to him. "We _**are**_ all alone out here, in a barrier at that." She said licking her lips.

"Hrmn...well I suppose if we could make it quick. Out too long and people will start looking for us." Kenshin said. "And don't fool yourself, they will find us."

"True..." Alma said as she set her hands on his chest, moving to brush his jacket off.

"Oh? Are you two going to have some fun? Care if I join in?"

"? !" Kenshin and Alma turned to find a voluptuous woman with long hair, the left side and the middle of her bangs pink in color, while the right side is a very light shade of blue. Her eyes were a light shade of red. A thin tail swished and sashayed back and forth behind her, between her three sets of large white wings. She had dark red horns with light red stripes on them, the horns sticking straight out at the sides of her head. On her body was markings that were purple in color at her shoulders...and around her rather large breasts and on down the sides of her torso before turning to red, forming a near completed heart at the center of her pelvis before fading to blue around her legs. She also had white cloth loosely wrapped around her body that did absolutely nothing to hide her figure.

"Yes, we were, and I'm not sharing." Alma said with a glare, wrapping her arms possessively around Kenshin.

"Awh, don't be like that sweetie, we're both succubi, and I'm hungry from the trip over here." The woman said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Then go find someone else to fuck then." Alma said, her glare intensifying. "I'm the Succubus Queen and this one's mine."

"Hmmm? You're the Succubus Queen? A youngling like you?" She said with a coy smirk.

"OK, that's it. You try to horn in on my fun, now you insult my status?" Alma said. "Let's do this." She turned toward the woman.

"Come on then." She said as she beaconed Alma forward with a smirk.

"...!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he realized who this woman was. "Alma stop! !" He said as he activated his Balance Breaker.

However it was too late as within minutes, Alma was both stripped and brought to climax, laying on the ground, gasping for breath. "Wh...What...just...happened?" She said.

"The woman turned to Kenshin. "Oh? You look like you recognize who I am. It's a first lately, no one seems to know me anymore." She said.

"I know who you are, but it took me a bit to recognize you." Kenshin said.

"Arya, and how are you doing these days Ragnarok?" She asked.

"My name isn't Ragnarok, Minagi." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"I've been looking for you. You're the one who freed Mother from the Shinigami's clutches after all." Minagi said as she pointed at Alma and jerked her finger upward.

"Aaaahhnnn! !" Alma cried out as another climax hit her.

"Alma!" Kenshin said as Minagi kept doing it. "Knock it off!" He said throwing a fireball at Minagi, making her stop to dodge

"_Wait, Minagi...then she's the Progenitor of the Succubus Race? ! The fucking Great Whore of Babylon!" Alma thought slipping into unconsciousness. _

"...So what do I call you anyway? I mean..." Minagi appeared next to him, licking his right cheek. "You already know what to scream." Kenshin drove his palm into her stomach driving her back. "Guh? !" She looked back up at him. "What? !"

"What? Are you surprised that I don't think with my dick?" Kenshin asked. "Now you called me Ragnarok, so you must already know I'm his reincarnation. So why are you here?"

"Oh no reason really. I was just in the area and got hungry." Minagi said licking her lips.

"You said you were looking for me." Kenshin said. "If you were looking for me, you should already know who I am."

"Mother wanted to check if you were still alive after tangling with the Shinigami. I suppose she'll be pleased to know that you are in fact alive." Minagi said.

"Please I'm not weak enough to be taken down while he was trying to have a dry run with Alipheese's power." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Minagi smiled lasciviously. "Well, let's see how strong you are then, Kenshin-Chan!"

Kenshin brought his hands together and caught her elbow as it drove toward his face. He ducked down as Minagi jumped up and kicked at his head. He stepped forward throwing her off balance and onto her back. He punched downward only for Minagi to roll out of the way, letting his fist tear through the space of earth her body previously occupied. "Grh!" Kenshin realized his fist was stuck and tried to pull it out.

"You're open!" Minagi said placing her hands on the ground, kicking Kenshin in the temple, sending him rolling across the ground.

Minagi dove on top of him, pinning him down by the shoulders. "Come on, tell me I don't turn you on." She purred into his ear.

"A different time, a different place, sure. I'd probably be on you like smoke on fire, but you fucked with my friend and servant there." Kenshin said pushing back against her.

"Oh please, I was punishing one of my unruly children with an orgasm overload. Is that really so bad?" Minagi said as she pushed Kenshin back down.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were her fool mother!" Kenshin said using the power of earth to shove her off.

The two got back to their feet. "I am the mother of all Succubi and Incubi. It makes no difference whether they were birthed by me specifically." Minagi said. "I was upset back in the day, when I could never get Ragnarok to get it on with me."

"You tried to steal your mother's lover?" Kenshin arched his brow.

"I'm the embodiment of lust among youkai, what did you expect?" Minagi asked with a haughty laugh. "She never seemed to mind too much."

"Probably because she had already knocked it out before you could do it." Kenshin said with a snort.

"Hahahaha!" Minagi laughed. "You're probably right there, but..." She narrowed her eyes, licking her lips again. "Then there's you, the reincarnation, who really kind of lives up to the name, from what I'm seeing so far. I'll have you now."

Kenshin cracked his neck to the side. "Well, if you think you can take me, come and get it."

"Ufufufufu~! I do love playing with my food." Minagi said before lunging toward Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin dodged out of the way and tripped the Ancestress up, grabbing one of her wings and throwing her at a tree. She landed against it and leaped off it, gathering youki between her hands.

"Haa!" Minagi shouted out, sending a wave of pink youki at him.

"Hrn!" Kenshin's hands shot forward blocking it. However Minagi used this opportunity to appear behind him. _"So fast!" Kenshin thought sensing her behind him after he canceled the wave out. _

"Hmhm!" Minagi giggled taking Kenshin's right arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Gah!" Kenshin grunted as he swung his left arm back trying to hit her, but the Ancestress kept moving out of the way.

"From what I've also heard. You've developed ways of using the elements that Ragnarok never even thought of...hmhmhmhm. I'd just love to test those out." She said licking the nape of Kenshin's neck.

"Gaaahhhh..." Kenshin shivered. _"Fuck! Don't fall for it!" He thought. _

"Hm?" Minagi looked down seeing Kenshin's tails wrapped around her ankles. "...Oh fu-!" Minagi cursed as she was tripped up once again. Kenshin disappeared from view making her look around as she got back up. "OK, you trip me up to make me let go, then you run away?" She glanced over where Alma Elma was still laying unconscious. "You forgot your friend here!"

"Who ever said I was running?" Kenshin said stepping out from the brush.

"Then what was it you were doing?" Minagi asked with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of opponent would I be if I revealed my hand now?" Kenshin said leaning forward with a small smirk. "Why don't you come find out for yourself, my darling Ancestress."

"Oh ho?" Minagi smiled lasciviously. "Well, if you're asking me to come to you, who am I to refuse?"

"_Get ready Sylph!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Right! Man it's weird fighting Minagi-Chan after all this time!" Sylph said. _

Kenshin and Minagi traded blows. "Gah!" Kenshin gasped out as Minagi's fist laid into this stomach.

"Oough!" Minagi coughed out as Kenshin's palm struck her chest. She smirked. "Hehehehe, if you wanted to touch my breasts, all you had to do was ask!" She said driving her knee into his chest.

"Ungh!" Kenshin grunted as he jumped back, letting Minagi pursue him. _"Fuck! She's so damn strong!" He thought. _

"What's wrong Kenshin-Chan, you're looking a little worried!" Minagi said.

"Your eyes are fooling you, Great Whore!" Kenshin said.

"How nice of you to refer to me by my formal title! I take pride in it!" Minagi said flying forward, grabbing Kenshin's arm twisting it around behind him and throwing him through a tree.

Kenshin rose to a kneel and wiped the blood off his face. "Well I have to say, you're certainly the lewdest dance partner I've ever had." Kenshin smirked.

"Hahahaha! You even have his tick!" Minagi laughed.

"That may be true, but what can I say? I've always enjoyed the dance of battle!" Kenshin said leaping down in front of her.

"? !" Minagi sent a punch at Kenshin's face. Kenshin dipped down, catching it.

Kenshin then drove his right fist upward while extending his left arm out behind him, uppercutting Minagi in the chin. Then, he drove his right elbow into Minagi's chest, stepping forward, he stepped forward again as Minagi was knocked back. He then drove his left fist upward, into the Ancestress' chest, before swinging his left elbow around smacking her across the face, while bringing his element covered fist forward. _"Elemental Spica!" _

"Guah!" Minagi gasped out as she was sent flying back in an explosion of elemental magic.

"..." Kenshin watched as Minagi got up after the explosion and walked toward him.

"Hmhmhm, you're fun, I'll give you that. On the matter of that one's mother." Minagi glanced at Alma Elma. "I agree with you, she was an idiot for condemning her daughter from practicing these arts." Minagi said. "Not only can it give you the means to protect yourself, as I learned from Rangarok. It's fun and can help build your body, making you even sexier!" She dove into Kenshin's chest.

"Heh." Kenshin smirked as he poofed into nothing.

"What? !" Minagi shouted looking around.

(smack!)

"Aaahn? !" Minagi gasped out pleasurably, feeling a hand smacking her ass. She turned finding Kenshin standing there. "..."

"Well, now I can say I smacked the current Succubus Queen and the Ancestor of Succubi and Incubi on the ass." Kenshin said.

"Ufufufu." Minagi turned back to him, giggling softly.

"Wanna keep going?" Kenshin said.

"You know, I'd love to, but I have to be going." Minagi said. "Mother's calling me back and all that, freakin' killjoy, I was just getting hot too." Minagi said.

"Meh. I've been out too long anyway. People will be looking for me." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Minagi said. "You were fun to fight against...and might be even more fun to bed." She licked her lips. "But, I have to go." She kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "By the way. Tell that one back there not to feel too discouraged. She endured way more orgasms than any other succubi or incubi I did that do has."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

Minagi nodded and disappeared. Alma woke up a few moments later. "Fuck...what was I thinking, trying to tangle with the Ancestor of my kind." Alma said with a sigh.

"Oh don't feel like that. She even said that you endured why more climaxes than any other succubus she's done that to ever did." Kenshin said.

"..." Alma glowered at Kenshin.

"Hey." Kenshin said. "I think you could even surpass her, if I'm to tell you the truth."

"Oh come on Kenshin-Chan, now you're just trying to butter me up." Alma said.

"Why is that a problem? I mean the only reason she caught you off guard is that you didn't know who she was." Kenshin shrugged. "Your guard was obviously down, and your anger blinded you."

"Hmn...maybe, but she's obviously better now." Alma said. "That said..." She leaned up and kissed Kenshin on the cheek Minagi hadn't kissed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

The two made their way toward the Hyoudou residence. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to fuck me right now." Kenshin said.

"Eeeh...I'm more tired than horny right now." Alma said with a sweatdrop.

"I see." Kenshin said.

(Break)

_Undisclosed location._

A gathering of magicians were talking amongst themselves. "Did you check the ranking made by that shitty geezer Mephisto? Everyone started to talk about it since the rankings of the Youth Devils were announced." Magician A said.

"Yeah I heard they're all in a league of their own and incomparable with anyone." Magician B responded.

"Well no kidding, two siblings of Satans, the heir of the Great King Bael, the heiress of the Archduke Agares, the goddamned Dragon of the Elements and Hero of Makai as well as his sisters and mother and the Kitsune Queen, the daughter of the new vice governor of the Grigori. The Sekiryuutei, the Demonic holy sword wielder and the Durandal wielder as well as the host of Vritra. Just talking about them is frightening enough." Magician C said.

"Fuck, guys should we even respond to that request I got from the Khaos Brigade?" Magician D said.

"I know what you mean. I mean if it was even fucking possible the Dragon of the Elements and his peerage got stronger." Magician C said.

"And that's not even considering the growth of the others." Magician B said.

"Fools."

The four gathered magicians turned to a hooded figure walking toward them. "What are you talking about?"

"The Shinigami sent me, saying he'd like to help the Khaos Brigade. If the Dragon of the Elements is your worry, then let me handle him." The Hooded Figure said. "What was your plan?"

"Well, we were thinking of pulling the Phenex girl who is in their company." He said.

"Excellent, go with that, just involve me in your plan." The Hooded Figure said. "Pulling the Phenex will pull the Dragon of the Elements, the Sekiryuutei or maybe even both."

(break)

_The next day. _

It was an off day from school so everyone lounged around the house or trained during this downtime while waiting to make their rounds that night.

(knock knock)

Sextum went to answer the door. She found Alice in her human form flanked by Sheena and Akatama. "O-Oh! A-Alice-Sama." She said.

"Hello." Alice greeted. "May we come in or is this a bad time?"

"No not at all." Sextum stepped to the side.

"Could you gather everyone?" Alice said as they walked inside.

"Of course." Sextum said. "Follow me." She led them up to the VIP room before calling Rias and Kenshin. "Lady Alice is here."

"I sensed." Kenshin said. "Alright, I'll gather my peerage."

"Really? Well if she has something to say I'll hear it out. It must be important if she's come all this way." Rias said.

The Kuroshi and Gremory Peerages appeared in the VIP room. "Lady Alipheese, it is good to see you again." Granberia said kneeling with her arm crossed in front of her chest.

"Are you well my lady?" Erubetie asked.

"You feel weaker." Alma said.

"She'll explain that in a moment." Akatama said.

"That said, how are you all doing?" Sheena asked.

"Oh we're fine." Issei said. "We're currently finding magician summoners."

"Oh, well good luck." Sheena nodded with a smile. "Don't be a stranger now Issei." She said.

"Oh, well, I don't know whether you're busy or not, so..." Issei said.

"You can communicate with your familiar at anytime." Kenshin said.

"He's right." Rias nodded along with Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Asia.

"Oh. Well I'll keep that in mind." Issei said.

"So, what's the big deal Alice?" Kenshin said.

"Right. Well, a few weeks ago I was visited." Alice said. "By the Dark Goddess."

"_I thought so." Tamamo thought. _

"The Goddess of Youkai kind?" Rias said.

"The very same." Alice nodded. "She also had four of the six Ancestral Youkai with her."

"Which ones?" Tamamo asked.

"They went by Kanade, Saja, Kanon and Hiruko." Akatama said. "I was with Alipheese-Sama when they visited."

"I see. So Minagi was out doing something else then." Tamamo said.

"The Six Ancestors...?" Issei said.

"The First Demons the Dark Goddess Alipheese ever created." Tamamo said. "There's Minagi, the Ancestor of Succubi and Incubi, Saja, the Ancestor of both Harpy and Lamia, Hiruko, the Ancestor of Scylla, Kanon, the Ancestor of Alarune and all plant types. Kanade, the Slime Ancestor and progenitor of Colony type youkai, and then there's me. The Queen of Beasts."

"So your seal was broken too?" Alice said.

"It was." Tamamo said as she morphed into her true form, complete with power.

"I see." Alice nodded. "I'll ask about your power later, but right now, I need to make a request."

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"I need to stay here for an extended period of time." Alice said.

"Why is that?" Akeno asked politely.

"When the Dark Goddess came to visit me, She said that she was left weakened by her soul being sucked out of her body along with her power by the Shinigami." Alice said. "She came to me...asking for me to infuse my power into her."

"...I was wondering why you felt so weak." Hikari said.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "I gave her my power."

"Ah, to help ones ancestor, such a noble deed." Irina said with an appreciative smile.

"Indeed." Alice nodded.

"Well we certainly have the room." Xenovia said.

"That said, are you sure you don't mind being in your human form a lot?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care much about my appearance." Alice said.

"So you gave your power away. You've got an army, wouldn't you feel safer there?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, it was more an excuse to come here." Alice said. "Akatama here has been badgering me to let him and the Cardinals take some of my duties so I could rest."

"So you came to see Kenshin-Sempai." Koneko said.

"Yes." Alice nodded.

"Funny...the Succubus Ancestor Minagi appeared before Alma and I last night. She incapacitated Alma, and I fought her to a standstill." Kenshin said.

"Yeah..." Alma said with a slightly bitter undertone.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" Tamamo asked with a glare.

"I thought you knew, it's not like Minagi tried to hide herself. I thought you might have sensed her." Kenshin said.

"If the Dark Goddess and the Six Ancestral Youkai are out and about again, why did one of them attack Kenshin?" Kazumi asked.

"I don't know, I don't think Alipheese ordered it, I wasn't aware Minagi had attacked." Alice said.

"She heard Alma was the Succubus Queen and wanted to test her out I guess, and I guess she wanted to size me up." Kenshin said.

"Weird." Miyuki said.

"I did sense a large youki signature, but you were in the area so I figured you already aware." Chachamaru said.

"It's fine." Kenshin said.

"Are they a threat?" Rossweisse asked.

"I don't think so." Tamamo said with Kenshin nodding.

"I agree." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, that's the story." Alice said.

"Well, we'll have a room prepared for you, and we'll take you out to get some clothes for your human form tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Alice nodded. "...Um...Kenshin, could we have a moment alone?"

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously. "Um...OK? Everyone could you give us a moment."

The room emptied out leaving the two alone. Alice took a breath and exhaled. "Alright, look...I've been wondering how I was going to tell you this for weeks and..."

"Hold on." Kenshin said taking out a roll of coins and firing a few at the door. The two heard a chorus of footsteps retreating from the door. "There."

"You don't get much privacy around here do you?" Alice asked.

"Not really." Kenshin said. "I think kindly of them for checking in on me, but when I need a moment, it's kinda hard to come by at times." He said with a laugh.

"Hmhmhm, kind of how I feel in Maouzyou these days." Alice laughed in return.

"So what is it? What couldn't you say in front of everyone?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, before you left...I kind of had one regret...not telling you the purpose of those three days." Alice said.

"Those...three days?" Kenshin said. "Huh...I kinda of figured that you knew you weren't going to see me for awhile, so you wanted to have a night...or in this case nights...to remember." Kenshin said.

"..." Alice shook her head. "Oh Kenshin...as fun as that idea sounds that isn't why. It was a lamia mating ritual."

"A lamia mating ritual..." Kenshin said as a look of realization slowly appeared on his face.

"I wanted to wring everything out of you, so I could pick out the best genes...for the twins I planned to birth." Alice said.

"...Wh...Whoa..." Kenshin said slumping back in his seat. "S...So you're saying...that you're..."

"Yes...I'm pregnant with twins right now." Alice said. "Your future son and daughter."

"..." Kenshin went silent, looking down at his hands. "Wh...Why didn't you mention anything sooner...?" He choked out, before swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Everything was moving so fast...you left like the next couple of days and the day after the ritual ended you were pretty much incoherent." Alice said. "I had to oversee the repairs and the regime change, you had to get ready to go home and get your reports in order...I had no time...and I regret not telling you sooner."

"I...I understand." Kenshin said slowly getting to his feet and walking toward the door.

"Kenshin...are you upset?" Alice said.

"...No." Kenshin said shaking his head. "It's just. ..you've known about this for a month or so...hell you probably planned on doing it since Goldport...I'm just now finding out...I need some time." Kenshin said.

"I understand, take as much time as you need Kenshin." Alice said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room. Kenshin looked at his hands before raising his head to look at the ceiling, one thought crossing his mind.

"_I...I'm going to be a Father." _

(Chapter end)

Kenshin: ….

Draconis: Uhhh...I think Kenshin's having a heroic BSOD moment here.

Kazumi: A Blue Screen of Death moment?

Issei: Well can you blame him, that was a freakin' bomb that was just dropped on him.

What will happen next? How will Kenshin react to the news of his impending fatherhood, who is the hooded figure that is planning to aid the rouge magicians.

(1 ) Reference to Diablo, owned by Blizzard

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out.


End file.
